Rosario Chains
by Brone Greyclaw
Summary: This AU starts after chapter 22 of the capu2 manga. Tsukune and his friends become more involved in the struggle between Ayakashi and Humans while their relationships grow and evolve, even into their adult lives. - Still a work in progress -
1. Fresh blood

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 1

It was a normal morning at Youkai Academy. Students were making their way to class with mixed levels of enthusiasm and energy. In front of the school gates the newspaper club was passing out their latest edition. Keeping them company was the headmaster's assistant, Ruby Toujou, who was there to admire her love interest Aono Tsukune. Because some of the school's most popular students were present a small crowd was lingering near the gates. Tsukune was aware of the male students that were admiring the girl he adored, Akashiya Moka; and to a lesser extent to admire the succubus Kurono Kurumu. He was, however, oblivious to the number of female students that were there to admire him with dreamy eyes.

The young women that had attached themselves to Tsukune were not unaware of the gathered students. They did not care about the boys as long as they kept their distance and their hands to themselves. One of the reason they stood behind the table that held the latest edition of their newspaper was to keep a safe distance from the boys. It was with that same desire for a safety zone that made the young women keep Tsukune behind the table with them, preferably behind them, to make sure the other female students kept their distance.

Tsukune was not aware of the quite battle the young women fought everyday to protect their places next to him. Shirayuki Mizore, the stalker of the group, always made a habit of being in surprising places near Tsukune. This kept any other admirers from sneaking in close to him. Sendou Yukari, the talented young witch, used careful charms to keep Tsukune's dorm room and shoe locker concealed otherwise he would have love letters from many of the female students. Kurumu, while she loved teasing and touching her 'Destined One,' also used her frank physical expressions of affection to discourage possible competitors. Teenaged girls that were shy about their bodies were intimidated by the succubus' impressive chest and the way she pressed it against Tsukune. Even sweet and cheerful Moka's presence, with the help of her reputation, kept girls at bay. Even so, sometimes a glare or a quick hand was needed to remind some girls to keep their distance.

Tsukune, and his friends come bodyguards, were a popular fixture at Youkai Academy. But not everybody was frustrated with the group's tightness. Morioka Genei, the werewolf and number one playboy of the school, didn't let much of anything bother him. When female students were fussing and mooning over Tsukune they would let their guard down. Genei was the kind of guy that would put mirrors on his shoes, except that mirrors were easy to see, and break, and because mirrors tended to show a monster's nature. The werewolf liked the illusions of beauty that the female students wore and didn't want to break them. While Tsukune's popularity with girls confused and frustrated Ginei, he wasn't above using it to his advantage. Just a month prior, after one of the violent and messy incidents that seamed to be attracted to the popular boy Ginei had been around for the aftermath. He had captured a picture of a shirtless Tsukune, which he had been quietly been selling copies of.

The quiet scene in front of the school gates was interrupted by a strange sound. It was like a throaty growl blended with the rumble of distant thunder. The sound grew louder as the source came closer. Soon students were making comments of surprise as a motorcycle approached the gates. Students move aside to let it pass. It was a large and powerful looking machine of black gloss and blued chrome carrying two people. The motorcycle rolled to a stop just before reaching the school's gates.

The passenger dismounted, a woman dressed in burgundy and black leathers that showed off her incredible figure. She removed her helmet, releasing a waterfall of wavy, raven black hair that reached to her lower back. She banished the helmet with a gesture before performing a lazy stretch that quickened the pulse of all the boys watching. Her spirit power radiated off her like waves of heat.

The rumbling growl ended as the rider dismounted. He was a large, broad shouldered man with a dark goatee beard and moustache dressed in an oilskin duster. His helmet transformed into a wide brimmed hat that was decorated with a pheasant's tail on the left side. While the woman's moves were fluid and graceful, his were stiff but deliberate.

"Excuse me," Ruby said to the man. "You cannot leave your machine there."

"Heh," The man gave a crooked smile. "Reaver," The man called over his shoulder. "Come say hello."

The motorcycle transformed into a huge black wolf. It opened its jaws wide in a yawn, exposing long shining teeth, before giving itself a little shake. It then padded over to its master, its head almost as high as his elbow.

"Now," The man said in a deep voice. "Should I leave him here by the gate? Or do you want to look after him for me?"

The wolf opened it's jaws in a smile, its tongue hanging a little out to one side. Ruby was wide eyed as she tried to maintain her composure in the face of such a large beast.

"Take a rest, Reaver," The man said.

The wolf shook itself as it stood, then padded over to a shady spot next to the newspaper club's table. Standing at the table, the woman that had just arrived was holding the latest edition.

"So you publish the school paper," She said conversationally. "It looks like you put a lot of effort into it."

"Beloved," The man called out to the woman. "Do you want to come with me, or do you want to window shop some more?" The man had a small smile on his face and humor in his voice, but somehow what he said made the members of the newspaper club suddenly feel threatened in some way.

"Coming dear," She said as she tucked the newspaper under her arm. "Take care," She said to the club members with a smile. A smile that flashed her fangs at them.

The strange couple walked through the school gates. Students moved out of their way. Ruby stood, watching them in confusion.

"Awww," Yukari said. "You're so cute." She was petting the wolf.

"Yukari!" Kurumu said with in alarm.

"Fufufufufu," Mizore laughed softly. She was gently scratching the wolf under his chin with her ice claws.

"Tsukue," Moka said gently.

"Moka?" He answered, looking to her. He saw her cute face was lined with worry. "What is it?" He asked her.

"Did you see that woman?"

"Um, kind of…" He didn't know how to answer that.

"She was concealing her youki just now," Moka explained. "But she is a vampire."

"So she is like you?" He asked. "But her hair…"

"She is from a different family. A different bloodline." Moka gave a small shake of her head. "Also, to hold her spirit power in like that without a seal. She wasn't doing it consciously. She does it out of habit. She is a hunter."

"What about the man?" Tsukune asked.

"I didn't feel anything from him."

"Could he be like me," Tsukune wondered.

"I don't know," Moka said in a low voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a secluded place. Close enough to the staff room that most students wanted to avoid it, but out of the way enough to offer some privacy. It was a place that Tsukune and Moka knew about, and used with some regularity. After their busy morning the pair had come to that place for a quiet moment together. A moment where the could look in each other's eyes and gently say each other's names. A moment where Tsukune could hold Moka's hand and caress her cheek, before she would give in to her desire and bite into his neck.

He could see that moment coming now. He could see the slight quiver in her lips that warned of her crumbling resistance to her primal nature. He braced himself for that instant of sharp pain.

"I told you this would be a good place," A deep voice sounded.

"Gee-ahh," Tsukune was startled. He snatched his hand away from Moka's face and turned to see who was behind him, almost tripping over his own feet. In his haste his hand connected with Moka's rosary cross. As he turned to face the source of the interruption he heard the ringing sound of metal hitting the ground.

The strange couple from that morning were standing by the corner of the building, watching the students. She had unzipped her leather jacket, showing off her tight halter top, a bare midriff, and some impressive cleavage. He had his duster off, slung over one shoulder, showing that he was wearing a white, short sleeved shirt that left his muscular arms exposed. He stood behind the woman and slowly wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace, His right arm around her waist, and his left over her upper chest.

Tsukune tried to think of what he should say or do. While he was worried about being caught he was also aware of the large release of youki behind him as the unseal Moka transformed. Even without looking he could feel agitation from inner Moka.

"What business do you have here?" Moka asked in a firm voice as she moved from behind Tsukune.

"Awww," The woman said with a toothy smile. "Don't they look so sweet."

The man smiled and chuckled.

"If you have come here hunting," Moka warned.

"Stand down girl," The woman warned. Her own youki flaring. "You don't want to fight with me." Her smile changed into something more feral and predatory.

"Moka," Tsukune cautioned.

"Relax," The man said. "We're here for a little break. That's all. We have been a meeting all morning and we just want to have a little time together."

"So you say," Moka said in a deceptively calm voice.

The woman bough her arms up. With her right she reached up and back, putting one hand on the back of the man's neck. With her left hand she petted the man's arm across her upper chest. She made her feral grin wider, showing off her fangs, four on top and two on the bottom.

Moka tensed. The woman was the kind of vampire that killed. The kind that would feed by not just biting into the prey's neck, but by biting the throat out. Moka's body started to tremble, caught between primal instincts and enlightened caution.

Tsukune saw how tight Moka was holding herself, ready to defend or attack. He felt no killing intent from the strange pair. Slowly, protectively, he moved behind Moka and embraced her, copying the stance of the man.

The two vampire stood with their eyes lock. Moka wanted to scold Tsukune for trying to hold her back, but was also grateful for the warmth and support she felt from him at that moment. The man bent his head down just enough to kiss the woman on her ear.

"It's all good," He said in a gentle voice. He raised his left arm up.

The woman slowly bit into the man's arm, closing her red lips against his skin to capture the blood she had drawn out. She let out a soft moan and her eyes slid half closed.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked softly.

"I think they understand us, Moka." He raised his own arm up, just a fraction.

Moka pushed Tsukune's sleeve up, exposing his smooth arm. Carefully, she made a small bite into his arm. Just enough to break the skin and poke into a vein. She closed her lips against his arm and drank in his blood.

The two couples stood facing each other for a few minutes. The man kissed the woman's ear, cheek, and neck; showing intimacy and passion. Tsukune wouldn't dare do that with Moka, especially inner Moka. He settled for just holding her close.

"Moka," He whispered in her ear.

The woman finished her macabre snack. She stopped sucking on the man's arm and just kissed it lightly a few times. She made eye contact with Tsukune and flashed him a mischievous smile.

Moka released Tsukune's arm slowly, then stepped from his embrace. He let go of her, seeing that the tension of just moments ago was gone.

"You were right," The woman said. She looked up at the man. "This was a good spot."

"I'm glad you approve," She smiled down at her. "Shall we return to the meeting?"

"If we must," The woman sighed.

With their bodies close, they turned to leave. The man slipped on his duster and tugged it into place. Just before the strange couple turned the corner and walked out of the sight the man looked back at the students.

"We'll see you later kids," He winked.

The couple disappeared around the corner. Tsukune blew out a breath in relief.

"Fheew." He gave himself a shake. "That was unexpected."

Moka didn't answer right away. After the strange couple had left she stayed on guard for a moment in case they came back. When she was satisfied that they would not, she walked back to pick up her rosary cross. Tsukune turned to face her as she moved.

"Tsukune," Moka said in a firm voice.

"Yes?" He answered starting to feel an edge of nervousness again.

"What did I tell you about grabbing on to me?"

"You said any further and you would not forgive me," He answered.

"I am glad you remembered," Moka said. He rested her hand on his chest lightly, brushing his blazer aside to place her fingers against his thin shirt.

She could feel his heart beating. It was beating strong and quick. She wasn't sure if it was the tension from a moment ago, or from her presence. She looked into his face and saw his cheeks flushed. She felt her own heart beating a little harder as she stood so close to him. She could feel the heat of his body, and the quiet rolling of his sealed youki. She could smell his unique scent.

"Thank you for your blood," She said softly just before replacing her rosary cross.

Inner Moka was sealed away once again. Her hair turned from silver to pink and her posture softened. Outer Moka stumbled for a bit as her mind recovered from the shock of the change.

"Tsukune," She said with a touch of surprise. She blushed for a moment before snatching her hand away from his chest. She crossed her arms and frowned at him.

"Moka?"

"I'm fine," She said briskly.

"Moka," He said gently, knowing that she was upset. He knew that she felt pangs of jealousy whenever he shared a close moment with her inner personality, even while she felt happy that he accepted both sides of her. "The others will be looking for us soon," He reminded her.

"We need to meet them for lunch," She said, returning to her normal self and hurrying forward.

Moka and Tsukune had trouble finding time for just the two of them. The few places where they could steal away to were precious. The didn't want the others to learn where those places were. Because if they did then they would be interrupted before they could so much as hug, and that was not something ether wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune and his friends were just finishing their lunch break when Ruby found them.

"Tsukune," She said in a happy voice. "I was sent to bring you to the board chairman's office." She looked him in the face as she spoke, with a hint of blush in her cheeks. "All of you," She amended. "Please come with me."

Everybody did as she asked. While they had questions, Ruby didn't offer any answers. Together they made their way through the school.

"Welcome everybody," The Board Chairman said with a smile from behind his desk.

His office, like always, was under lit. Most of the light in the room came from the tall windows behind the desk, back lighting the Board Chairman, adding to his creepy image. In front of the desk stood the strange couple that had arrived that morning.

"Thank you for coming so promptly," The Board Chairman continued. "As you know, the criminal group Fairy Tail is continuing to use monsters in support of its activities. Because of your encounters with them in the past they have marked you out as opponents to be dealt with. They are also in opposition with this school, whose purpose is to teach monsters a better understanding of humans to promote coexistence.

"While you are at this school you have some protection against these foes, But I cannot protect you absolutely. There are many students here who do not possess the strength and power needed to protect themselves, nor the personal conviction to avoid the lure of what Fairy Tail has to offer them. It is these students that I must see to the protection of. Do you understand?"

The students nodded and expressed their understanding of the situation so far.

"Good. Because I am counting on all of you to help with protecting your fellow students and this school," He explained. "If you are not willing to cooperate, then for the safety of this school and its students, you will be expelled."

"I'll do it," Tsukune blurted out.

"So will I," Moka added her support even as she moved to stand closer to Tsukune.

"I'm with Tsukune," Kurumu said as she grabbed his right arm and hugged it tightly between her breasts.

"Yes," Was all Mizore said from close behind the others.

"Count me in," Yukari insisted from her place beside Moka.

"I will help any way I can," Ruby said, with her eyes turned towards Tsukune.

"Good," The Board Chairman nodded. "With that settled, let me introduce you to my guests," He gestured to the couple. "This is Lord Brone Gray."

"Pleased to meet you," The man nodded once.

"And the Lady Tara Hemonoira."

"Hello," She said in a smooth voice.

"They are from over seas," The Board Chairman explained. "I have asked them here to help train you so that you will be better able to protect your selves and this school."

"Then if it's alright with you," Brone said to the Board Chairman. "I would like to get started. Once we know a little more, Tara and I can adjust their training to fit."

"Please," The Board Charman nodded and gave a small wave of his hand.

"M'lady?" Brone inclined his head to the raven haired vampire.

"Thank you, sir," She nodded back. She then looked towards the students. "Akashiya Moka, Kurono Kurumu, and Shirayuki Mizore; Girls, come with me." Without waiting for an answer Tara headed for a door at the right hand side of the room.

The trio named all gave quick, worried looks towards Tsukune. After a smile and a nod from him they hurried to follow the woman.

"Aono Tsukune," Brone called out. "Sendou Yukari, and Toujou Ruby; You're with me." He turned towards the Board Chairman briefly. "Until later," He said, before starting towards a door at the left hand side of the room.

The three followed him. Passing through the door Tsukune felt a chill like a cold breeze; he recognized the feelings from the times he had gone to 'Paradise' to train. On the other side of the door, he saw an expanse of beach under a twilight sky.

"This is our training area," Brone said to them. "While some of your training will be physical fighting, I will be concentrating on developing youki powers." He gave a sharp whistle.

There was a loud crack, like a gunshot, and suddenly the large black wolf Reaver was at its master's side.

"My friend here is going to help you train, Mr Aono…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Alright girls," Tara said to the three students. She had lead them through a dimensional doorway to a nocturnal forest. They stood in an open clearing illuminated by a silver moon high above. Tara gave her charges a moment to gawk about before bringing them back to the business at hand. "I am hear to help you develop you fighting abilities." She reached under her leather jacket be hind he back and pulled out a coiled whip.

"That's Belmont," Kurumu said in recognition.

"That's right." She tossed it to Moka. "Hold on to this."

Moka caught the whip and it's magic immediately canceled out the rosario seal. As pink hair turned silver the young vampire subtly changed. Small changes in her posture that made up her transformation to match the personality of Inner Moka.

"Glad you could join us," Tara smirked.

"What do you want?" Inner Moka glared.

"I am going to train you to be a better fighter."

"As if you had anything to teach me."

"That's the wrong attitude to have girl," Tara said. Her youki flared as she held her hands a little out to the sides. The woman floated into the air. Her dark hair rippled as if in a breeze as her fingernails grew into sharp claws. "You need to get over your self before I give you a spanking."

xxxxxxxxx

Tsukune ran on the firm sand along the water's edge. He tried to keep his mental focus as he ran. He needed to concentrate on his inner power, drawing it out so that he could run faster then his human legs should have been able to manage. He had to run, because if he didn't the wolf, Reaver, would get away, and it had a leash tied to Tsukune's holy lock. If the wolf got away it would break off the lock that protected

Tsukune from his corrupting ghoul state.

Ruby held her wand tightly to help focus her mind. Brone had dragged his boot heel in the sand, making a long gouge. Her task was to smooth it out. She chanted softly to herself as she used her power in a way she had never tried before. It was a challenge to tune out the noisy distraction coming from Yukari's direction.

Yukari had summoned up a dust pan many times. She was supposed to use it for cleaning up messes, but mostly she used to the punish Kurumu for her harassment of Tsukune. This time she was using it to defend herself. Brone had produced a long switch that was thin and flexable. Yukari had to use her magic to block the switch by directing her dustpan's movements. A loud clang told her she had successfully blocked an attack. A flash of hot pain told her when the switch wasn't blocked. She understood the reason for the training. If she could get good at this kind of thing, she could expand upon it to defend Tsukune and the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore were worn down. The woman had been beating them at every turn. Moka's infamous kicks had only given Tara something to grab on to, pulling the younger vampire around by her ankle and throwing her in some random direction. At first Mizore and Kurumu were content to see their friend and rival in love get tossed around, but then the woman had said something that brought out their fighting spirit.

"That boy you like looks yummy," Tara had said with a smile. "I wonder if he is a good kisser."

Kurumu saw that trying to get close to the woman would be hard so she had decided to use quick, slashing attacks. This turned out badly when after only a single attack Tara had gotten behind the succubus and caught her in a painful hold on her wings. She liked the girl's ear playfully before shoving her into the ground, hard. Before she could get up again, Moka landed on her, hard.

Mizore launched her attack when the others were out of the way. She cast out a hail of sharp ice sickles at the woman. With every wave of her arm the snow maiden hurled lethal shards. Tara escaped the first volley by dodging to the side. She then flew higher for a moment, taunting Mizore with a floating target. The deadly storm proved ineffective.

"My turn," Tara said.

She dropped out of the sky, landing only a foot from the snow maiden. Before Mizore could react the woman had sharp claws resting lightly against her throat. The youki of the woman washed over the shy student like a physical force. Its power made Mizore feel small and vulnerable and her body started to shake with fear and a sense of futility. Tara moved her hand away and turned her back on the snow maiden, who sank to her knees.

"Listen up ladies," She said as she walked a short distance away. "You have the power and determination to fight, but you lack the discipline." She didn't even look over her shoulder towards the three school girls as she spoke. Some day, if you live long enough, you will have power close to what I have shown you today." She did a slow stretch. "But right now you are just three girls waiting to get hurt." She gave a loud sigh. "You all fail. None of you used your powers to their potential." She turned and stalked back to the students.

"Mizore," She grabed the snow maiden's jacket and pulled her to her feet. "Some day you will be able to burry a village under a blizzard of ice and snow. Think of the nature of ice and how you can use it."

She let Mizore go and she stumbled to keep from falling again. She went to where Moka was still trying to climbing to her feet. With a casual kick she sent the younger vampire tumbling across the clearing. She reached down and grabbed Kurumu hair, pulling her the girl up to her tip-toes and giving her a good shake. When she saw that she had the girl's attention she spoke again.

"You are supposed to be a succubus," Tara nearly spat with frustration. "The object of every man's desires. You're pathetic." She let go of Kurumu's hair and watched the girl stagger into a feeble fighting stance. "You are lazy. You have been ignoring your development." Tara casually reached out and slapped one massive breast.

"Ahh!" Kurumu gave a short cry and covered her breasts with her arms. The pain brought a tear to her eyes.

"And what about your illusions?" Tara continued. "Why don't you use your glamors to help you? Fahw," Tara made a dismissive gesture. "Boys these days are too weak, too easy to corrupt. Show them a little skin and they drool all over themselves. Is your mother as useless as you are?" Tara leaned in, glaring into Kurumu's eyes. "Have you even fed yet? Ever?"

"What?" Kurumu was confused.

With a gesture Tara conjured the door back to the school. It appeared at the edge of the clearing.

"You to go back and wait for the others.," Tara dismissed them. "I still have words for this one," She said as she walked over to where Moka stood, holding herself up against a tree."

"We won't leave her," Kurumu started to protest.

Tara wheeled about and her Youki flared up anew. Her eyes glowed with an inner light and her hair stood out in all directions. Her very will pressed down upon the succubus.

"This is the affair of Vampires," Her voice was sharp and commanding. "This is not your concern. You are not needed and not wanted. Leave!"

Kurumu and Mizore hurried through the door. It closed behind them then slowly faded from sight again.

"As for you," Tara said as she turned back to Moka. Her Youkai ebbed and her posture relaxed. "We need to have a little talk about your boyfriend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune sat on the sand, breathing hard. He had managed, just barely, to keep up with the wolf for ten minutes. He was out of breath and his legs burned. Near by, Ruby stood on a smooth patch of sand looking as tied as Tsukune felt. Yukari was using another stretch of sand and a stick to write out some kind of formula while talking to herself. She had a angry red welt across her face.

"Not bad," The man said as he stood next to Tsukune. "If you can learn to use your demon power then one day you can be rid of that lock."

That got Tsukune's attention. He looked up at the man. Brone was looking out over the calm water with his hands in the pockets of his duster.

"I know that your girlfriends would be happier if you could control your power." He turned his face to the boy. "Her is your next lesson. Remember what it felt like when you were pulling out your youkai to help you run?"

Tsukune only had time to nod before the man continued.

"Reach for that again. This time I want you to pull that energy up and hold it between your hands," Brone pulled his hands from his pockets and demonstrated. He held his hands eight inches apart as if holding a ball gently between them.

"Concentrate on the space between you hands and use your will to push your youki into that space."

Tsukine did his best to concentrate at the task as the man spoke. He listed to Brone's words but focused his mind on himself. He felt his hands becoming warm as he looked at them, looked at the space between them. Every time he exhaled, Tsukune felt a ripple of something move down his arms and into the space between his palms. It didn't feel very long before his arms ached, as if from holding something heavy. With all of his attention on the space between his hands he was only dimly aware of someone moving in front of him.

Following Brone's directions, Ruby came over to where he was instructing Tsukune. The man was mostly focused on the boy, but spoke to her as well.

"Continue to breath slow and steady," Brone said in a low voice. "Draw it in and breath it our. Let it flow into your hands and shape it into a ball." With a small gesture and only a slight change in his voice the man instructed Ruby. "Kneel in front of him."

She did as she was told and knelt in the sand.

"Concentrate between your hands on the energy you are putting there. Pushing it out of yourself but holding it under your control. See the energy between his hands? Hold your hands together, cupping them under his. Focus on the energy, Tsukune."

Tsukune could feel the pressure building between his hands. He could almost see it, like a small space distorted by the shimmer of heat.

"Very good," Brone said. "Now I want you to give it to Ruby. Just turn your hands down gently and let the energy flow into Ruby's hands. Just like that."

Tsukune followed the man's instructions. He turned his hands until they were cupped together, palms down. He lower his hands until he touched Ruby's lightly. Suddenly he could feel the energy he had been holding just drain away, making him feel lighter as the muscles in his arms and shoulders relaxed, freed from the strain from their efforts.

"Ahhhhh!" Ruby gave a small, pleasant cry as Tsukuni's youki energy flowed into her.

Tsukune's eyes snapped up and saw her. Ruby's body was shaking slightly and her face was flushed. He saw beads of sweat on her forehead and a small smile on her lips. She looked into Tsukune's face, shyly, blushing a little more.

"Thank you," She said softly as she hugged herself.

"W… What just happened?" Tsukune asked, puzzled.

"Remember," Brone said. "You and I are human. Your friends are not. For them certain types of energy, chi, youki, whatever, are is important as blood is to us. Humans need very little energy to survive compared to them. Part of the reason you have to wear that lock is because your body has been changed. It is now producing too much youki. By learning to control it you can use your supernatural strength to empower your body. Or you can push it out of yourself and use it in other ways." He gestured to Ruby.

"That is what her people do. A weak witch is almost identical to a mortal human, and there are a lot of them that chose to believe that they are human. Given enough time you will be able to perform magic also."

"Wha…" Tsukune was amazed by what her was hearing. "What I just showed you, you can use that trick to drain off some of your energy and use it to refresh your friends. If you are willing, A witch can draw upon your energy to increase the power of their spells."

"This is fantastic," Tsukune said. He looked towards Ruby, who was smiling at him with a mix of happiness and hopefulness.

"But for now," Brone said. "I think it is time to head back." He waved his hand and summoned the doorway back to the school. "Ladies first."

"Yukari," Ruby called, breaking the younger witch's concentration. "It is time to go."

"What?" She looked up from her formula. "Alright," She said. "Let's go Tsukune."

"You two go back first," Brone said. "Tsukune and I have something private to talk about."

"I'm not leaving without my Tsukune," Yukari protested, hurrying over to embrace him.

"It will be alright," Tsukune climbed to his feet then offered Ruby a hand up. "You two go on ahead.

"No…" Yukari tried to insist.

"Go," Brone said in a firm voice. "We are just going to have a little man to man chat," His voice softened. "It won't be long."

Yukari pouted, but let Ruby guide her through the doorway. It closed behind them and faded from view.

"Now about your girlfriends," Brone said to Tsukune.

The boy was suddenly all ears as his body tensed.

"Ha," Brone laughed. "Relax man. This is something good for you. It has some risks but it will help you get along with her better. Do you want to hear it?"

"Yes," Tsukune said honestly.

"Good. That trick I showed you about sharing your energy can be used with a vampire as well. All you have to do is concentrate the energy into your blood where she bites you. You saw me off my beloved my arm earlier, rember?"

Tsukune nodded.

"It is easier to focus on an arm, or hand, then it is on your neck," Brone explained. "Because you can see that part of you. You can look at it and concentrate on it."

"Vampires need blood, but only for the smallest amount of nutrition. It is our energy that they truly need. It is one of their weaknesses. While they can produce frightening amounts of youki, the can use it up much faster then they can replace it. They need to feed on others to make up the difference. Blood carried our energy, symbolicly as well as literally. If you can channel your youki to her as she feeds she will need less blood. Do you understand?"

"I think so," Tsukune said.

"Good," Brone nodded. "I suggest you practice that trick and show it to your vampire girlfriend this evening."

"Why so soon?"

"Because right now Ruby is still holding some of your youki. To the creatures that are sensitive to such things that makes her appear very close to you. Think of it as your scent being all over her body right now, and most of the people you know will be able to smell it."

Tsukune started to wide in the eyes as he understood what kind of trouble he could find himself in.

"Now for the bad news," Brone broke into the boy's train of thought before he could start to panic.

"B-b-b-bad news?" Tsukune's voice cracked. "There's bad news?"

"Two things," Brone smiled. "The lesser evil is that all of your girlfriends are going to want to share your energy, and be very jealous about who you do and don't share your youki with. It can be a casual thing, or very intimate. Ruby was your 'first,' and from the looks of things, you were her 'first' as well. Most monsters are unwilling to share their youki."

"B-b-b-but…"

"The fact that your vampire girl was willing to share her power, her blood with you indicates how important you are to her."

"Moka…" Tsukune said softly.

"And now the greater evil," Brone's smile faded. "If you are not carefull it is possible to use up all of your energy, and if you do, you will die."

"Die?" Tsukune was shaken.

"Just use a little caution," Brone said gently. "And remember to rest when you are tired and you should be fine."

"Oh," He sighed. "Thank goodness."

"This is for you," Brone pulled a small book from his pocket, about the size of a manga, but with a hard cover. He handed it to Tsukune. "Don't let the witches have it until you have memorized it," Brone warned. "You might not get it back. The lessons in this will help you learn to develop and control your energy, your youki."

"Thank you," Tsukune accepted the book.

"Any questions before we go back?"

"You said you're human, right? Like me?"

"Yes," Brone nodded.

"The lady Hemonoira," Tsukune asked. "She is a vampire?"

"That's right."

"Um… How did… how did you get her to accept you?"

"I did it the old fashion way," Brone smiled. "Vampires are big on tradition after all."

"The old fashion way?" Tsukune wanted to know.

"I fell in love with her," Brone explained. "I told her that I loved her and accepted her for everything that she was, is, and ever will be. She tried to scare me off, but I refused to run. She tried hurt me, but I accepted it and forgave her. She even flaunted her ability to seduce men, showing off how easy it was for her to get men to say that they love her. I swallowed my jealousy, offered her my friendship and support, and stood with her. Because when the night gets the darkest, when the creatures show their true faces, no kind of shallow emotion will survive. I will kill or die to keep her safe. When she saw that I would not waver, that she could come to me and cry or rant whenever she needed, she accepted me."

"Remember, it isn't that she doesn't love you. It is because she lives in a world of shadows and predators and she has to be cautious."

"Thank you," Tsukune bowed to the man.

"Just remember," Brone summoned the door again. "There is more then one kind of love, and the strongest love is one that is shared." He turned and walked towards the door. "Come on," He called.

The wolf came up from where it rested and bound after the man. Tsukune had to hurry to catch up. He returned to the school feeling a new confidence.


	2. Sharing

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 2

Tsukune returned to the board chairman's office, and froze. The scene in front of him made him nervous. Mizore looked withdrawn with her face was filled with doubt and worry, and she stared off into space as she hugged herself. Yukari was clinging to Ruby's skirts while a dirty and rumpled Kurumu glared at the older witch. Moka, Inner Moka, stood holding the whip Belmont, in a torn and dirty uniform, looking shaken. The woman, Lady Tara Hemonoira, sat in a chair with a crooked smile on her face as she looked towards Lord Brone Gray, who was crossing the room to her with his wolf at his heels. Whatever the girls had been saying to doing stopped when they noticed Tsukune's return, and they all turned their eyes on him.

The looked at him with eyes filled with questions and accusations. Tsukune felt a growing desire to run away. He looked at the girls, his friends, and swallowed hard. Even as he started across the room towards Moka, most of the others moved towards him.

"Moka," Tsukune said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," She said with a huff. She turned her head to look out the window, but watched him in her peripheral vision.

Tsukune understood that she was upset about something. He suspected that her pride was making her act cold towards him.

"I will explain everything to you later," He promised in a soft voice.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu cried, glomping on to him. "What were you doing?" She demanded. "We were fighting so hard but then Ruby came back. We can tell something happened but she won't tell us anything."

"Nothing happened, Kurumu," He tried to sooth the succubus. He turned towards Mizore because he was worried about her.

The snow maiden had been deeply hurt in the past by an unscrupulous teacher, which made her hide out and miss most of her first term at school. Tsukune understood how solitary Mizory was by nature, and he didn't want to see her locking herself away from the world again. Kurumu was dragged along because Tsukune new it would be pointless to try to dislodge her himself.

"Mizore," Tsukune put his left hand, is only free hand, on the snow maiden's shoulder. "Will you tell me what happened?"

"We fought," She said in her quiet voice. "She wanted to see how well we could fight. She beat us." She looked into Tsukune's face. "We couldn't do anything against her."

"She was so mean," Kurumu protested. "She talked about taking you away from us."

"Are any of you hurt?" Tsukune asked. He wanted to be having this conversation with Moka. It was her that he wanted to comfort, but right now her pride would just make her push him away, and he didn't want to pressure her.

"We'll be fine," Mizore said with a small shake of her head.

Tsukune gave the shaken snow maiden a partial hug with his free arm. She rewarded him with a faint smile. He turned back towards Moka, but after a single step Kurumu dug in her heels. Tsukune was almost pulled backwards by the willful succubus.

"Kurumu," He said. "My arm is going numb."

"Tell me what happened," She demanded. "Why did Ruby come back looking so happy?"

"We were just training," Tsukune said as he tried to free his trapped arm. Unfortunately in trying to get his right hand free he used his left hand to push Kurumu away.

Kurumu twisted herself about, holding on to Tsukune. She knew Tsukune would not hurt her so she kept turning herself around so that he couldn't grab or push anywhere but where she wanted him to.

"Quit being so mean to me, Tsukun… Ack!" Her protests were suddenly cut short as a loop of Belmont suddenly appeared around her neck, pulling her away from Tsukune.

"Enough," Moka said. She forced Kurumu away from Tsukune. "This is not your place."

The implied threat was enough to make the succubus back off. Once she was an arms length away from Tsukune, Moka stepped in close to him and let go of Belmont. The Rosario instantly took effect and Outer Moka slumped against Tsukune. He quickly put his arms around her to keep her from falling.

"You are all excused for the rest of the day," The Board Chairman said. "Boy, why don't you help her to the infirmary."

"Yes sir," Tsukune said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The trip to the infirmary was just a formality. Scrapes and bruises would heal without any treatment, and people as strong as Moka seldom came out of a fight with anything worse. The students stayed together until Moka and Kurumu were released and they all returned to the dorms.

"Rest, clean up," Tsukune said to nobody in particular. "Need to study," He sighed. "After dinner," He gave a nod.

"What's that?" Kurumu asked.

"Just thinking out loud about what I need to do," Tsukune said.

"Rest and get cleaned up," Moke agreed. "It should be restful after dinner."

The pair were using a code. Tsukune wanted a chance to talk with Moka. A moment of eye contact when he said 'after dinner' told her when he wanted to meet up. She had chosen the place to meet by saying 'restful.' She would meet him after dinner near the cemetery. If she had had said 'fresh air' then it would be in the woods behind the dorms, and if she wanted to meet at the school she would have mentioned studying. Tsukune didn't like being sneaky because it was rude to his other friends, but sometimes it was the only way to get a few moment alone with Moka.

As they reached the dorms Moka gave Tsukune a small smile and a nod before hurrying off. She wanted a chance to get ready for their date. Kurumu gave him another smothering hug before heading off for a bath. Tsukune was about to go to his own room when Mizore grabbed his sleeve.

"What is the mater, Mizore?" Tsukune asked.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yes," He said. "Of course." He turned to face her.

"What really happened today?"

"What do you mean?" He though he knew what she was talking about but he wanted to be clear,

"When Ruby came back," Mizore said. "It felt like you were with her. I could detect your youki, but it was mixed up with hers. You weren't there when she came back but it felt like you were, and she was happy about something."

"We were training," Tsukune said. "Lord Gray taught me something that I could do to help Ruby and Yukari perform their magic if they needed more power, or of they were tired," He explained. He saw the questions in her eyes and decided to give her a small demonstration.

He worked his head and neck around to help him relax before he started to concentrate on his youki. He brought up his hands, drew a deep breath, and concentrated on the image of a ball between his hands. As he let out his breath he felt his energy flowing. It was just a trickle, but it was enough to let him know it was working. He concentrated for two more cycles of breathing in and out before looking at Mizore again.

Mizore could feel his youki. She could feel the way it was slowly building. It was not enough to feel threatening, but it was more then she felt any time he was not fighting.

"Hold out your hand," Tsukune invited.

Mizore held out her left hand to him. Tsukune took her cool hand and willed his youki to flow into her hand. She felt his energy in a rush of warmth wash over her hand and run up her arm. The warmth spread through her and lingered for only a moment, but that was enough. She pulled her hand free and smiled at Tsukune's face. Her eyes were shining bright as if she was about to cry.

"Thank you," She said. The she turned and ran to her room.

Tsukune watched her for a moment before shaking his head. He didn't think he would ever understand women. He headed to his dorm, looking forward to his promised meeting with Moka later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mizore rushed into her room and hardly paused to close and lock the door before taking out her sucker and throwing herself face down on the bed. She kicked her feet and giggled into her pillow. She had not been this happy since the first time Tsukune had chosen to stand by her and help fight for her. She scrambled off the bed and went to her desk to write in her diary.

The sharing of warmth was special thing to the Snow Maidens. It was a show of love and deep caring. Parents shared warmth with their children, and lovers shared warmth with each other. Mizore wrote down everything she could about the brief experience. She wanted to remember every detail that she could about her first time. Tsukune may not have meant it as a declaration of love, but it was the first time he had ever shared a piece of himself with her. As she wrote about the experience she wondered if he would do it again. Would he share warmth with her if she asked?

XXXXXXXxxxx

Tsukune leaned against a grave stone as he read through his new book. The book Lord gray had handed him contained exercises and lessons to help Tsukune to develop and control his youki power. The book was much simpler and easier to understand then trying to just get stronger through constant fight training with Inner Moka. As he read the book he tried to follow its instructions for the right way to breath.

"Tsukune," Moka called out. "Did I keep you waiting long?"

He looked up to see Moka approaching. She was wearing a track suit, something she almost never did, but still looked cute anyway.

"Tsukune?"

He realized that he was staring and had to give himself a little shake. He tucked the book away quickly.

"Thank you for coming, Moka," He said. "I know you must be tired."

"It's alright," She said.

"Moka," he said. "I want to show you something I learned today."

"What is it?" She asked, her eyes brightening

"I know that you are aware of some things when Inner Moka is in control," He said. "And I know that she is aware of some things that happen even when she is sealed. While I was training today I practiced something with Ruby. After I show it to you I want to talk to the other Moka about what happened during her training today too."

"I understand," She said, a little disappointed that she was going to have to share her date with her other self.

Tsukune smiled at her then started his concentration on his youki. He found that it wasn't hard to feel his inner power, but drawing it out took mental effort. He brought his hands up and held them in front of himself.

"I learned," He said, trying to talk and do a breathing exercise at the same time. "That if I concentrate… I can feel my own youki… I can feel it… And I can draw it up… It is different… from when I fight… In a fight… Everything happens… Fast, without thinking… But I want to… Have more control then that."

Moka watched him as she listened to what he said. She felt his youki building slowly, like a tea kettle over a small flame slowly heating up. It was something new to her.

"Come over here," Tsukune invited her. "Stand in front of me." As he spoke he pressed his hands together. He concentrated on the image of his youki energy all passing into his right forearm. Clenching his right hand into a fist and tensing up the muscles helped with the focusing.

Moka came over and stood in front of Tsukune, close to him. She could feel his youki strongly now. That metaphorical tea kettle was starting to steam.

"Turn around," He directed, and she did.

Tsukune put his arms around Moka gently, like he had earlier that day. He put his left arm around her waist and his right across her chest, safely above her breasts. This time, this Moka, leaned back against him.

"Tsukune," She spoke his name softly.

"Moka," He said just as gently. "It's alright." He lifted his right forearm higher. "I want you to."

"Tsukune," Her voice almost cracked.

He hardly felt her bite into his arm, just above the wrist. He felt her cool lips against his arm, and her wet tongue. She brought both hands up to grip his forearm. As she drank in his blood he willed his energy to flow with it. He closed his eyes and concentrated. In his mind he could see the brightness of Moka's youki and could feel it growing as she fed.

"Ahhhh," Moka gave a satisfied sigh. She turned around within Tskune's embrace and hugged him back. "Thank you Tsukune." She buried her face against his chest with her eyes closed, savoring the rush of energy.

Tsukune smiled to himself. Lord Gray had been right. Moka had taken less blood, but had been more satisfied this way. And the amount of youki that Tsukune had spent was less then what he used in a normal training fight, as best as he could judge it.

Tsukune let both of his arms hold Moka around the waist. He enjoyed the closeness of the moment. He savored the scent of her hair and the warmth of their bodies being close together. Moka was enjoying the moment as well. She felt alive and safe in his embrace. She could hear the beating of his heart. His delicious scent and his strong heartbeat stirred her desire, but is wasn't her thirst this time. Even as she wanted to be even closer to Tsukune she could feel a restlessness within herself. She gave a sigh and turned around once more.

"Thank you, Tsukune," She said from within his arms, her back against his chest. She took his hand in hers and slowly slid it up to her rosario. She thrilled at the feel of his hand as she moved it over her body. "I guess I should let you two talk now." She used his hand to remove the cross.

Tsukune noticed that while the feel of Moka's youki changed a lot almost nothing else did. Her scent was the same. Her muscles tightened, hardening just a small amount as her hair turned from pink to silver. But that was all

"This is nice," Inner Moka observed. "Feeding twice in one day," She added. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Moka," Tsukune said, reluctant to say anything that might make the girl in his arms move away. "I want to talk to you about the training today. And I want you to talk to tell me about what happened today also. Please."

"I was beaten today," Moka said. "That is what happened. That woman had more power then I do."

"Lord Gray," Tsukune picked his words carefully. He didn't want to say something that sounded like Moka was a pet, or a belonging. "He taught me how to focus my youki and how to share it so others can use it, like for refreshing themselves after a fight.

"So that is why Ruby was…" Moka said.

"He also told me," Tsukune hurried on. "How to use my youki when you want my blood. Like I just did with your other self."

"Ahh," She said. "So that is where you learned it. I hope you remember how to do it again after the next time I save your life."

"If you fed like that more often," Tsunuke wanted to be careful not to say anything that sounded like a promise that he might have trouble living up to later. "If that woman was feeding like that regularly. Would that explain why she had the power that she did?"

"That would explain a lot," Moka nodded. "What she said makes more sense now too."

"What did she say?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Moka," Tsukune struggled with himself find the courage to continue. "You are important to me. I know I am not worthy of you, but I want to be able to help you, so I can be with you. Some day I want to be strong enough that you will accept me." He had to resist the urge to sigh. His words had taken a lot of effort to say and he felt tired from voicing his feelings.

Moka smiled. She knew Tsukune couldn't see her face so she didn't bother trying to suppress the smile. She could feel his heart beating faster and knew that he had meant every word of what he had just said. And his words pleased her. He had admitted his feelings for her; for her, not the other Moka. But he had not presumed to be her equal. He was asking her to let him near, not demanding it.

"If I tell you what she told me," Moka said. "You may change your mind. She is a vampire and we talked about some of our traditions from long ago. When Vampires used humans as servants and fed on them like cattle" She paused to see if Tsukune would react. He waited patiently so she continued. "She told me I should take advantage of having you around. You and the others."

"Yes," Tsukune said, listening to her.

"You know the others fear me, and are not likely want to do me any favors."

"But you are their friend," Tsukune protested.

"The other Moka is their friend," She corrected him. "They tolerate this me because I have saved their lives. But they fear my power and are jealous of how close you are to me. That woman said I should use you to gain their cooperation."

"How could you do that?"

"I have been thinking about that," Moka admitted. "I understand some of what she said now, about taking advantage of you. "If you are willing to share your blood and your youki with _me,_" She stressed the pronoun. "Then I can become stronger. I can use your power."

"That sounds… reasonable," Tsukune said carefully.

"Kurumu wants you all to herself," Moka mused. "But if I am willing to share you, then she should be willing to lend me her strength as well."

"Sh-sh-share me?"

"Remember our 'fruit gathering' trip?" Moka reminded him. "You kept talking about how we should work together."

"I remember," Tsukune said.

"I am willing to work together, but I don't know if I can trust the others. They fear me, but that can make them mistrustful of me…"

She was silent for a moment, but had not tried to pull away, so Tsukune was content to hold her and wait. She turned around suddenly, bringing her face very close to his.

"I trust you," She said. "I trust you the be a friend, but can I trust you more then that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Of all the times for her to wear pants," Moka murmured, looking down for a moment. She looked back up at his face. "Tsukune, if I ask you to do something tomorrow, something embarrassing, would you do it?"

"I would never want to embarrass you," Tsukune protested.

"I know that," She said with the kind of smile that made him wonder if he was about to get bitten again. "I want to embarrass you a little." She smiled wider. "It would make me happy if you would."

"You know I will do what I can for you."

"Good," she said. "Get some rest tonight, Tsukune." She pulled away from him. "And dress nice tomorrow." She took the cross from him. "I'll see you soon." She replaced the cross and sealed herself away.

Outer Moka took a moment to adjust to being back in control. She looked Tsukune in the face then blushed to her hairline. The stone in the rosario was glowing and Moka's eyes were wide. Whatever was passing between the two Mokas had the outer one worked up

"I'll see you in the morning, Tsukune," Moka said before running off.

"Moka…" Tsukune started to call after her. He saw how fast she was running and just gave a sigh. He would never understand woman.


	3. Pledging

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 3

Tsukune was apprehensive as he walked to school the following morning. Moka had said that she would ask him to do something embarrassing, but he had no idea what. To prepare, he selected his best uniform, which wasn't hard because he was down to only two again. Fortunately his mother believed that he really was as clumsy as he told her when he asked for extra money to buy new uniforms. She would never understand how he had gone through shirts because he had been stabbed, bitten, and sliced. He even did a brush shine on his shoes. He had given up on his hair behaving long ago, but he did make sure it was clean.

He was on the path to school, just in sight of the school gates, where he waited under a tree for Moka. He took a few minutes to practice his breathing, and closing his eyes, he felt for youki. In his mind he saw flickers of energy moving around him. Most of the students shined like bright candles. One was brighter then the others, but it wasn't moving. Thinking about where that one was compared to where he was standing, Tsukune figured that it was Mizore. One that was bright as a torch was moving closer, coming from the direction of the dorms. Tsukune looked up and smiled when he saw Moka approaching.

Moka was dressed in her school uniform and looked as cute as ever. Tsukune felt his heart beat a little harder just from seeing her. There was a healthy glow to her skin and hair, and he noticed spots of color on her cheeks. Feeling nervous he unnecessarily tugged at his cuffs and collar, making sure his uniform blazer was one strait, as Moka came near.

"Moka," Tsukune said warmly. "Good morning."

"Good Morning, Tsukune," She smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. How are you feeling? I know yesterday was hard on you."

"I'm good, I'm good. Um," She paused when she stopped next to him. "Tsukune. Inner Moka told me what you talked about yesterday. Is it really alright with you?"

"Is what alright?" Tsukune was a little worried, picking up on Moka's nervousness.

"Tsukune," Moka blushed deeply, looking at his feet. "Do you remember what happened at the start of the year? With Yukari's invention?"

"Yes," He blushed, remembering how much he had been excited by the chance to kiss Moka, and how embarrassed he had been when Inner Moka had rejected him.

"If you could… Tsukune, would you be willing to kiss me?" Her face was almost as pink as her hair.

"Moka?" Tsukune's eyes were wide and his heart soared. "Yes."

Moka looked around quickly. She grabbed Tsukune's hand and pulled him off the path. He didn't protest. He followed after her, glad for her company. They ran for a moment, taking them out of sight of the school and the students walking no the path. Moka came to a stop behind a tree, with her back to where they had come, pulling Tsukune to stand in front of her.

"I'm sorry," Moka said, still blushing. "This is a little embarrassing for me as well." She paused to look around once more. "I want you to do this with me first; before you do it with the other me."

"Moka?" Tsukune was a little confused.

"Inner Moka and I agree to this," She said. "It is something we both want." She was breathing harder then the short run warranted and was looking down shyly. "Tsukune," She spoke softly, with a small tremor in her voice. "I want you to kiss me."

"Moka," Tsukune breathed.

"I want your pledge," She explained in her nervous voice. "You can only do this with me. Both of me is alright, but you have to promise to not do this with any other woman." She shifted her weight to her right foot before bending her left knee and rotating her left leg outward. She lifted the hem of her skirt a centimeter. "Please Tsukune," she said breathlessly.

Tsukune knelt before Moka, looking up into her face as rested a hand on her knee. She watched him with blushing cheeks. He leaned closer, putting his other hand at the back of her thigh. Moka rested a hand on his head gently. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his breath on her skin. Nervously, Tsukune put his lips against her smooth thigh. Moka's hand held his head there for a moment.

"Tsukune," She breathed. His name coming out as little more then a sigh.

When she released his head Tsukune ended the gentle kiss and leaned back, looking up at Moka once more. Moka dropped to her knees and hugged Tsukune tightly.

"Thank you," She nearly cried. "Thank you."

Tsukune hugged her back, enjoying the moment for as long as he dared.

"Moka," He called her name. "We have to go. The others will be coming soon."

"I know," She sniffed once before breaking the hug. "Give me a moment."

Tsukune helped Moka to her feet and offered her his handkerchief. She dabbed her eyes with it and handed it back. They straitened their uniforms and brushed ff their knees without looking at each other for a moment while they tried to calm their breathing and their racing hearts. Finally, side by side, the walked back to the path to school.

"There they are," Called out Yukari as soon as Tsukune and Moka appeared from the woods.

"Tsukune" Kurumu cried out as she launched her morning boob attack. "Where were you, Tsukune?"

"Mff m-m-m-m mff" He answered, for all the good it did.

Kurumu was forced to release him as a wash pan crashed down on her head. She stumbled back a step and lost her footing on a suddenly ice covered patch of ground. Kurumu fell backwards and landed on her rump with a cry of protest.

Yukari started to rush towards Tsukune to embrace him. She stopped short when a javelin of ice stabbed into the ground in front of her. She looked to her left and glowered at Mizore.

"Tsukune," Moka said, moving beside him again. "Take this off," She gestured to her cross. "It is what my other self wants you to do. It is what we agreed to."

"Alright," Tsukune nodded. He reached out for the seal.

"What are you…" Kurumu started to protest, scrambling to her feet.

The seal came off with a soft jingle of its chain, releasing the Inner Moka with a flare of Youki. Moka took a moment to stretch and run her fingers through her now silver hair before turning her attention to the others.

"Good morning," She said with a small smile.

"W-what are you up to, Inner Moka?" Kurumu asked.

"I just wanted to make something clear," Moka said. "Tsukune, come." She put her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to her left foot. "Will you give me your pledge also?" She asked him as she offered her right thigh.

"Moka," He said with as much conviction as he could muster. Tsukune put his left knee on the ground and his left hand behind Moka's right knee. She had been right, with people watching this was embarrassing.

"Tsukune, no!" Kurumu wailed. She took a step forward, but a single glare from Moka stopped her.

Tsukune bowed his head forward and kissed Moka's right thigh.

"Thank you, Tsukune," Moka said in a low, soft voice.

"Yes!" Yukari pumped her fist

"No," Kurumu said weakly.

"Nee-Sama!" From further down the path Kokoa wailed in anguish. "No!"

"Stand up," Moka instructed Tsukune softly.

He stood, feeling a little unsure of himself.

"Thank you," Moka said again as she took the cross from his hand.. She then looked at the others, and the small crowd of students that had stopped to watch the spectical.

"You see how it is," Moka said in a firm tone. "Tsukune has accepted me and has pledged to help me in all things."

"You can't take him away from us," Kurumu complained.

"I can," Moka corrected her. "But I am not. I am just making it clear that Tsukune is mine first." She stalked over to the succubus. And spoke in a low voice. "I will not let anybody take him away from me, but that does not mean I will keep him from you." She raised her voice to a normal level. "We will all talk about this at a later time." She turned back towards Tsukune.

Tsukune could see the touch of blush in Moka's cheeks and felt the ripples in her youki. The vampire was not as calm as she was letting on.

"I trust you, Tsukune," She said before clipping the seal back into place.

Tsukune caught the pink haired Moka as she stumbled into awareness once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By lunch time the gossip was all over the school. Even if Ruby had not witness the whole thing from where she had been standing by the school gates, she could not escape the knowledge that Moka and Tsukune had taken a serious step forward with their relationship. A part of her was happy for her friends, but it still pained her.

For Tsukune the day was surreal. All day long guys he knew in his classes and male student that were total strangers shot him smiles and 'thumbs up' signs, at the same time they had envy in their eyes. Girls kept glancing at him and then giggling. Many of them whispered to each others with their eyes bright. He did wonder why three different girls he didn't even know the name of hurried up to him, with tears in their eyes, to offer some vague congratulations, and then running off again. At every chance, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Moka clung to him more then usual. There was less fight, then usual as well, but Tsukune found it difficult to move about with them holding on so tightly.

Moka thought she was going to faint. Her face felt hot because she could not stop blushing. Girls were offering her congratulations and all kinds of relationship and dating advice. It was almost impossible to concentrate in any of her classes. Every time she was able to calm her mind enough to pay attention she would hear the voice of her inner self. Inner Moka was humming!

Kurumu was in a sour mood. She felt as if Tsukune was slipping out of reach. She tried to think of what she could do to draw him closer, but wasn't having much luck. To make things worse, guys would not leave her alone. Word of what had happened had spread throughout the school, and now guys were trying to be nice to her in hopes of catching her on the rebound. Her hands were getting soar from the faces she had been forced to slap when some guys just didn't understand the word no.

Yukari hummed to herself. Tsukune and Moka had moved forward at last. All she had to do is get them to accept her so she could move forward with them and she could have her perfect future. Moka would be the lady of the manor, Tsukune would be the powerful executive, and she would be his secretary and personal assistant. During those long days and late nights in the office she would relieve his stress by sitting his lap and kissing him before slipping to her knees in front of him. When he had to go over seas Yukari would comfort the lonely Moka and keep her warm in bed. She blushed as she played her fantasies over in her mind.

Mizore felt conflicted. She was still feeling happy about Tsukune sharing his warmth with her, but this morning he had made a pact with Moka. She suspected that he had done it with both Mokas, but she wasn't sure. Moka had not forbidden the rest of them from pursuing Tsukune, so there was room for hope yet. Mizore was not looking forward to what her mother would think of the situation, but she had written home in hope of some kind of advice.

Kokoa was fuming mad. Her beloved older sister was suddenly even further out of reach. Moka had let that **_'boy'_** kiss her thigh. Kokoa was the only person that should be that close to her wonderful sister, but her place was being usurped. On top of everything, Kokoa couldn't try to straiten the whole mess out because she was stuck in detention, again. This time it was because some **_'boy'_** had the nerve to talk to her as if what had happened was not some kind of horrible mistake.

The club room for the Newspaper Club was filled with tension. While the members tried to work on the next edition properly they were distracted by their feelings. Gin had taken one step into the room before he picked up on the charged atmosphere, and had promptly excused himself. Kurumu was trying to put together her cooking column while steeling glances at Tsukune. So far she had written out a recipe for sports drink that was so laden with aphrodisiacs and enhancement herbs that it could make jelly fish stand up to a shark, but would probably make a man's heart explode. Moka was going through catalogs to put together an article about dorm room furnishing and decorations, but all of her ideas were ether filled with frills and lace suitable for a little girl playing princes, or resembled the kind of room shown in adds for love hotels. Mizore, who's job was to plan layouts, didn't have anything to do at the moment, so she just sat in a corner watching Tsukune while scribbling in her journal, which was really normal for her.

Tsukune was trying to focus on his advice column. He read through the letters that had been submitted trying to find ones to answer that could possibly be worth the effort. He had one pile of letters that asked how to get a boy's attention and one asking for help getting attention from a girl. Letters asking for help with love confessions went into a third pile. Letters about how to resolve relationship problems between monsters with conflicting physical attributes while sharing a mutual desire and affection, the smallest pile, were Tsukune's favorites. They gave him hope for the future success of the school. Letters asking for study or homework help he set into a side pile to be put into the classifieds section. Tukune had a pile for each member of the newspaper club where he put love letters, challenges to duels, and general fan mail. The one time he had wondered out loud about how he never seamed to get those kinds of letter the girls all laughed uncomfortably without looking at him.

Tsukune had developed a system. He would take the best letter from each pile to print in the paper with the best answer he could give, often after asking his friends for their suggestion as well. The letters that didn't fit into easy categories were the ones that got printed most because they were from students looking for the most honest and real advice.

He tried to concentrate on his work, but kept looking at Moka. He was watching for any sign that she was upset about how things had gone that morning. He had no regrets, but he didn't trust his luck to hold. In the back of his mind he doubted the reality of this situation. In the past Inner Moka had told him that he could hold her, but anything more would be unforgivable. He wondered how much that might have changed. He also wondered what Inner Moka would ask of him in the future.

When the club finished for the day Tsukune and his friends left the school together. Tsukune walked with Kurumu and Mizore each holding one of his arms tightly. A short distance away, a distracted Moka walked with Yukari clinging to her waist. Tsukune watched Moka walking so close, but still so far away.

XXXXXX

Kurumu struggled with a dilemma. That woman, Lady Hemonoira, had brought up a point that Kurumu had been trying not to think about. In the past a succubus hunted men to feed off of. In modern days the idea of feeding off of a man was considered crude, almost to the point of being shameful. A succubus in a miniskirt and a low cut blouse could stand on a modern city street corner and the lustful energy from passing men could be gathered in unconsciously. Kurumu still gathered energy the same way. High school boys were filled with frustrated desires. In modern days it was common practice for a succubus to have casual lovers that doubled as personal servants until one of them demonstrated strength and prowess in addition to loyalty. That one would become the Mate of Fate, serving as the first of the succubus' servants and attending to her personal needs for as long as he could keep her happy.

She paced back and forth in her dorm room and tried to think things through. Moka in her sealed form was as strong as she was. She didn't have a chance against unsealed Moka. If Kurumu decided to defy convention and started to feed the old fashion way then she would get stronger, but succubi had resisted the old way of feeding because it brought the wrong kind of attention. Tsukune was a part of her problem. He was the partner she wanted, but he was unlikely to let her feed from him with the same openness that he shared with Moka. If Kurumu found another partner to feed from, she was afraid that the innocent hearted Tsukune would reject her all together, and she didn't think she could handle that.

As she thought about it, she worked out an idea. Actively feeding might be out of the question at the moment, but maybe she could make passive feeding more effective. Kurumu pulled a tied bundle of letters from under her bed. She had plans to make.

XXXXXXXXXX

"We did it!" Moka said as soon as she closed the door to her dorm room behind her. She leaned back against the door. "We did it and we made it through the day without any catastrophes."

_'I told you it would work out fine,' _Inner Moka said.

"I still don't believe we did it." Moka did a little skip as she crossed the room to her bed. She snatched up a pillow to hug tightly as she sat down. "I know that he and I have always been close from the day we first met, but now we have become closer."

_'I am a little surprised that Tsukune would go through with it with me,'_ Inner Moka said. _'I was not sure he would have the courage. I am glad that he did.'_

"So what happens now?" Moka asked her inner self. "He has pledged to me…"

_'To us,'_ She corrected her outer self.

"Fine," She sighed. "He pledged to the both of us. But what do we do now? It's not like we can have him move in next door. Traditionally he is in service to us now, or at least be a vassal."

_'For now we continue as we have. There will be times we will ask him to do things that he may not want to do. You need to strengthen your heart for it. There will be times that we will need him to do things that may put him in danger. And there will be things that you will not want him to do.'_

"What re you talking about?"

_'I intend to use Tsukune,' _Inner Moka explained. _'Those other girls will do anything for him, and now that he is pledged to us they will do anything for me.'_

"What are you talking about?" Moka was alarmed.

'_Tsukune's place will be where I decide it should be."_


	4. Stumbling

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 4

Friday morning found Tsukune feeling mentally tired. Physically he felt great. His body felt energetic and he didn't have a single sore muscle. The fatigue he was feeling was from the last thirty some-odd hours of dealing with his friends. Kurumu was, as always, trying to get as physically close as she possibly could to him, but she wasn't being so aggressive. Tsukune had to admit that her breasts were easier to admire when they were not smothering him, but he was wondering what had the succubus' mind so preoccupied that it made her mellow out. In contrast, Mizore had become more touchy-feely, always trying to hold his hand or rub up against him. Yukari, when she wasn't lost in thought, and from her face some of those thoughts made Tsukune a little apprehensive, was acting the same as always. Even Moka appeared to have had a change in behavior.

The cute vampire always had a smile for Tsukune, but he had also noticed a tightness around her eyes as well. She would also blush more often when they were together. The last time the Kurumu had put herself between Moka and Tsukune the vampire scowled, but didn't do any more then that.. The whole thing was making Tsukune wonder.

In addition to the changes in his friends, Tsukune had been noticing things about himself. Studying the book that Lord Brone had given him, Tsukune was how to use his youki to help his body. He had already learned that if her could channel it during activities he had far more energy, strength, and endurance. He had also come to learn that if he pulled upon his youki after exercise he could wash away the fatigue and even heal minor aches and bruises. Trying to hold himself in a focused state so he could pull out that power quickly had the unfortunate effect of raising his youki, making some class mates and dorm neighbors wonder if her was upset about something. Of course all of this was happening while he still had to go to school, study, and do homework.

But it was Friday morning and Tsukune was determined to make the most of the day if he could. He left the dorm early and headed for a small clearing in the near by woods. He arrived only minutes before Moka. In that time he had gathered his youki energy and tried to concentrate it in his heart and blood. The effect made him feel a little light headed and he could hear his own heart beat in his ears.

"Good morning, Tsukune," Moka greeted him when she arrived.

"Good morning, Moka," He said with a smile.

"Tsukune," She smiled back.

"Moka," He held out his arms to her.

"Tsukune," She stepped in to embrace him. She felt his arms enfold her and thrilled at the close contact as they came together. She looked into his eyes and felt the heat of blushing rise in her cheeks. His eyes were filled with warmth and kindness, and he smelled so good. "Tsukune…" He smelled really good.

"Yes," He said softly and tilted his head a little to his right.

Moka's willpower was nonexistent. She closed her mouth on Tsukune's neck and bit into his flesh. She thrilled at the taste of his blood, and the rush of energy that it carried into her body made her feel hot. She hugged him tightly and let herself savor the moment.

When Moka finished her drink she held on to Tsukune, wanting to enjoy his presence a while longer. She leaned back in his embrace enough to look into his face again. He was smiling gently at her. She wanted to let him know just how much she appreciated what he gave her so willingly. She looked at his lips and felt her heart skip a beat.

_'No!'_ Inner Moka Growled.

'Why not?" Moka thought back.

_'It is too soon,'_ Insisted the inner voice. _'I don't want him to get too familiar with my body._

'It is my body too, and I want to kiss him.'

_'Now is not the time, and here is not the place.'_

'It's not like a single kiss is going to hurt you.'

_'Soon,'_ Inner Moka said. _'But not now.'_

'Fine,' Moka mentally sighed. "Thank you, Tsukune," She said out loud. "For everything."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune and company arrived together in time for homeroom. All through the day he kept stealing glances of Moka and wondered about what he was seeing. When ever they made eye contact she would smile shyly and sometimes blush. When she didn't know he was looking Tsukune saw her face cycling through emotions. She would frown, and pout, and scowl, and sometimes give little shakes of her head. Whatever was going on in her head didn't keep her from taking notes and following what the teachers were saying.

Durring breaks between classes Kurumu seamed to be in a hurry. Because she had been preoccupied, Tsukune thought, being in a hurry made her clumsy. He tripped over her own feet every couple of steps, often falling against other students. She took a spill on the stairs on the way to lunch that bumped her on top of a trio of first year students; two boys and a girl. Tsukune thought it was hilarious to watch, once he was sure nobody was hurt. One of the boys had gotten a face full of Kurumu boobs. When she tried to get off of him she put her hand on the breast of the first year girl, making her cry out and jerk away. This made Kurumu overbalance. She had to put her hands down to keep from falling over, accidentally putting her palm on the second boy's fly. That boy immediately turned bright red and tried to grab her wrist, even as he brought his knees up.

His movements pulled her off balance again, just as she was getting her feet under her, dropping her over, breasts foremost, in to the face of the girl. The girl tried to push the breasts away, making Kurumu give out a little squeal. The succubus finally got her hand free from the second boy, who rolled to his side while curled up in a ball as if her was in pain. The first year girl finally got a chance to breath whe the succubus managed to sit up. Her next attempt to stand put Kurumus foot down on the first boy's hand. He yelled out and Kurumu did a little hop to get her weight off of him, which made her stumble and fall again.

This time there was a roar of laughter from students that saw the poor boy's head disappear under Kurumu's skirt. The first year girl screamed at the new predicament. Kurumu half wiggled and half crawled backwards until she was kneeling over the boy's lap. The boy was red faced and dazed and his classmate was in a state over what had happened. She lurched at Kurumu to try to get her away from the boy. The succubus gave a small cry of frustration and grappled with her attacker. The two girls pushed and pulled back and forth, until Kurumu rocked backwards on her perch over the boy's lap, pulling the other girl off balance. The first year girl half fell on top of Kurumu, planting her face in her breasts. The succubus pushed the girl away, and suddenly the boy had two girls sitting on him.

His classmate was over his face and he flailed his arms about trying to dislodge her. The girl grabbed at Kurumu, desperate for a hand hold she could use to get off of the boy. She finally succeeded in getting off of her classmate, and Kurumu went with her as they both fell sideways. The landed in an awkward embrace and Kurumu rolled on to her back, pulling the girl over on top of her. The two girls had their legs tangled and were breathing heavy from the short scuffle. Finally the younger girl was able to extract herself and she bolted for the sanctuary of the nearest girls restroom.

Unencumbered, Kurumu was able to quickly get to her feet. She stood for a moment, between the two first year boys who were both curled up, red faced, holding their groins, and straitened out her uniform. Then, as if the whole incident had never happened she calmly walked towards the cafeteria for lunch, with a small smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune made it to the last class of the day. Kurumu had continued to be clumsy, but only seamed upset about it when Yukari made fun of her for it. The little witch had been spending the day being overly nice to Tsukune and Moka, to the point that they were both a little frustrated. Tsukune suspected that she was trying to protect her imaginary place as the third member of their future marriage.

Class started when Nekonome arrived. The teacher stalked into the room five minutes after the class was scheduled to begin. Her ears were laid back and her tail lashed back and forth. The entire class recognized that she was in a bad mood. She slapped her attendance book down on the lectern and launched right into the day's lesson without any warning, forcing the students to scramble to keep up.

As the class continued Nekonome's mood cooled a little. She was nearly back to her normal self as she explained the weekend assignment for the students.

"Pardon the intrusion," A voice said from the door, followed by the appearance of a woman in a short dress.

The woman had classical Japanese features and long, dark, silky hair. Her skin was almost as white as Mizore's. Her almond shaped eyes had a small tilt to them and were a deep green. Her athletic looking body had well developed curves that attracted the attention of most of the boys in the room. At her arrival Nekonome's tail bristled and her ears lay back again.

"I am teaching class," Nekonom growled at the intruder.

"I'm sorry," The woman said with a hint of a smile. "I will wait until you are done."

Nekonome gave out the weekend homework in a tight voice. As soon as the bell rang signaling the end of class she snatched up her attendance book and stalked out of the classroom.

"Sorry for the intrusion," The woman spoke again as the students started to gather their books and other belongings.

She walked across the front of the classroom with a sway to her hips that attracted the eyes of most of the boys, and some of the girls. The look in her eyes reminded Tsukune of Inner Moka and immediately decided that the woman was dangerous. The woman smiled at the students in a way that was open to interpretation.

"Aono Tsukune," The woman said.

"Here," He answered reflexively. After which he wanted to sink into his seat and hide because the boys in the class shot jealous, angry looks at him.

"Of course you are," She wet her lips. "You and your friends are to come with me. The Board Chairman sent me."

"Yes," Tsukune got to his feet, feeling his stomach sink.

Once the members of the Newspaper club were out of the classroom they were joined by Ruby, who was guiding the woman through the school. The general population of Youkai Academy was in the corridors headed for the exits, most looking forward to the weekend. The friends stayed close together as they move through the throng. Tsukune had managed to catch Moka's hand. Yukari was holding on to Moka's sleeve. Tsukune's other hand was being held double by Kurumu while Mizore held on to his blazer's hem.

The group arrived in an open room adjacent to the Board Chairman's office. Inside the room stood two doorways that were not built into any walls. Between the doors waited Lord Brone and Lady Tara

"It is good to see you again," Lord Brone said in a warm voice. "Today my friend Sakura as agreed to join us."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," The woman said with a small bow. "I will be joining you ladies to help with your training."

"You will follow me," Lady Tara said. She walked through the door to her right and disappeared to the training ground on the other side.

"Let's go," Sakura said in a more friendly voice.

Sakura followed Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu through the doorway.

"Shall we get started?" Lorde Brone said as she started for the door at his left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I will be working with Ms. Moka," Lady Tara said. "Sakura is her to help you two," She made a small gesture towards Kurumu and Mizore.

"I was asked to come here because you both use claws to fight," She said to the two school girls as the vampires headed off into the nocturnal forest. "I also use claws." Showing the truth of her words the woman transformed into a cat person. Her coat was silky black and her nails were long and sharp looking. "I am going to help you learn how to use your claws for more then just wild slashes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka stood holding Belmont and watched the vampire woman as she performed a lazy stretch. He didn't trust the woman and was on guard for any sudden movements.

"Your fighting skills are adequate," Tara said. "Only practice and time will improve them. I suggest you get your other self to work on developing fighting skills to. What you need to learn is how to use your Youki better."

"In what way?" Moka asked.

"You must learn to channel it. All you are doing now is letting it wash over your opponents, weakening them with their own fears and doubts when they feel it. If they do not fear you, or if they have a strong confidence in themselves, then your enemies will not be effected by your aura. Today I will teach you how to perform two youki skills. Now watch closely."

The woman planted her feet and centered her balance, as if she was getting ready to attack or defend. She smiled broadly and let out her youki. The demon aura washed over Moka who stood her ground. As she watched, the woman seamed to fade from sight, becoming a flickering shadow of herself. Moka tried to shake her head to clear it of the other vampire's youku, but that just made her loose eye contact with her. Lady Tara had disappeared.

"That was called the Fade," The voice of Lady Tara came from all directions. "You use your youki to out pressure on you target's mind, clouding their vision."

Moka looked around, but could see no sign of the woman. She tried to detect her presence through her youki, but that was useless because it was everywhere at once. Finally she tried cracking Belmont through the space where Lady Tara had last been standing. The whip snapped out, ashing through empty air.

"This is called the Shroud," Lady Tara said in a mocking tone. "It is an expansion on the same trick used to Fade. With it you can move unseen." Suddenly she reappeared, standing just a few feet away from where she had been before. "Any time you use Fade, you should move right away. Too many enemies will try to attack you where they last saw you. Now," She smiled. "It is your turn."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune breathed hard as he rested from his first exercises with Lord Brone. The large man had taught Tsukune something he had called 'Indian Wrestling. It was like arm wrestling, but done standing up and with each person's forward leg crossed with the opponent's. Tsukune got tossed to the sand the first time without any chance of avoiding that fate. After that he used his youki to empower his body. As he faced off with Lord Brone the man had kept up a string of instructions. Tsukune still got tossed to the sand three more times, but at least he had managed to put up enough of a fight that Lord Brone was forced to breath hard. He finally had a chance to take a break while the man talked with the witches.

Yukari and Ruby had started their training using levitated objects to attack and defend, with ruby doing most of the attacking. Lord Brone then gave them a new task. With a wave of his hand he projected a barrier that could turn aside their attacks. After teaching the basics he had the witches take turns building barriers and testing them. When he saw that they were getting into the lesson he returned to Tsukune.

"By the way," He said as she crouched next to Tsukune. "From the gossip going around I head some congratulations are in order."

"Um, thank you," Tsukune said

"You are in for an uphill battle, Tsukune, but don't lose heart."

"I just hope I don't disappoint her."

"Just keep working hard. Speaking of which, let me teach you how to use your Youki in another way."


	5. Understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 5

"Good," Brone praised Tsukune. "You have good focus. You have been practicing, Haven't you."

"Yes," Tukune said. He was standing with his feet a little more then his shoulder's width apart, with his knees slightly bent, his back strait, and his arms down, as if holding a ball in front of his lower abdomen. His eyes were open and his muscles were relaxed. He had his youki wrapped around himself from head to toe.

As Tsukune concentrated waves of energy crashed over him. He could feel the energy as it struck the barrier of youki he held wrapped around himself. Each wave hit with enough force to rock Tsukune on his feet, making him shift his balance to keep from being knocked over. Lord Brone sent each wave of energy as if he was throwing nearly invisible balls of heat. The shimmering spheres of air and energy broke apart against Tsukune's youki, but they kept coming until he found his knees starting to shake and his breathing getting labored. Brone noticed that Tsukune was at his limit and called for a break.

Tsukune rested where he stood, bent over with his hands on his knees. He watched as the man performed a similar exercise with Yukari and Ruby. The difference was that he had them taking turns holding a barrier out in front of them big enough to shield both at once. Tsukune notices that Yukari was having a harder time at it then Ruby, which made sense. The younger witch was determined to hold her own, but while she was very smart, she didn't want to acknowledge her own limitations much. When Brone tried to call a break, she insisted that she could keep going.

"You're tired," Lord Brone said. "You should always take a break when you can to keep from over doing things, because if you don't then someone can get hurt."

"I'm not tired," Yukari insisted, raising her barrier again. "Tsukune withstood twenty eight attacks. Ruby took sixteen and is still fine. You only threw fourteen attacks against me."

"Fine," Brone growled. He took three long steps towards the little witch then threw his fist against her barrier.

The barrier dissolved under the force of the blow. The shock wave staggered Yukari back and she let out a small cry of surprise. Lord Brone walked up to her, placed his palm on her face, and in a single push he knocked her on to her back.

"Know your limits," He growled at her where she lay on the sand. "Know when to rest, know when to ask for help. Know when to swallow your pride. I am here to train you, but if you can't be trusted to follow simple directions then I won't waste my time on you. DO you know what happens then?"

"No…" Yukari said, looking more her age then usual.

"You will be excluded from any more training. Your friends will continue to train without you. That is time they will spend together, and you will be alone. During that time they will become closer, and stronger, leaving you behind. And when the next emergency hits, your friends will face it, but you will have to stay behind because you will only get in the way."

"You don't need to talk to her like that," Tsukune protested, starting to walk over to help Yukari.

"I am in charge here," Lord Brone wheeled to face Tsukune. The man stood tall and his voice was like the rumble of thunder. "I am trying to teach you what you need to stay alive. Right now your little group is listed as targets of opportunity. If anybody from Fairy Tail or its affiliates get the chance they will try to recruit or kill you. Eventually you will be forced to defend yourselves enough times that you will be raised to the status of an open threat, and when that happens the assassins will start looking for you."

"From the moment you stood up to them you were left with three choices," Brone said with his eyes filled with energy. "You can run and hide, leaving the school, never going back to the village of the Snow Maidens, or even back to your homes. You will have to live in quiet obscurity to avoid ever being recognized. Or you can join Fairy Tail. You can become a part of the organization that wants to use monsters as weapons in the violent underworld of organized crime. Your only other choice is to become stronger, so that you can protect your friends and family, so that you can help fight back against the people that would see an end to your school."

"I will help you get stronger," Lord Brone explained, his voice becoming softer. "But I only have a limited amount of time here. Fairy Tail has been growing for a long time, and only recently has it become an active threat to this school. I have my own responsibilities back home I need to protect from these animals." He looked at his watch. "Alright," He said. "One more exercise then we're done for today."

"Tsukune," Brone pointed to a spot in the sand. "Stand here and focus your youki. Ruby," He called to the witch and directed her to a spot in front of Tsukune. "Stand here, facing him." He waited fro the two students to be ready. "Good, now Ruby I want you to hold a shield barrier close to yourself, about here," He held his hand eight inches in front of her. "Just hold it there." He turned his attention to Tsukune.

"You will have to be careful with this one," He warned the boy. "Your friend is in reach. What I want you to do is close your eyes and use your hands. You will not need a lot of energy for this to start, just feel for Ruby's barrier… Good."

Tsukune looked like a mime. He stood with his eyes closed as he felt around for the thin barrier of energy that Ruby held between them. His face was calm and his breathing was even. Ruby looked into his gentle face from less then an arm's length away, blushing.

"Good," Brone spoke up again. "Now hands down to your side… Relax… Now you are going to throw punches at that barrier. Just tapping it. This is all about learning control."

Tsukune followed the instructions he was given. He breathed slowly and just threw slow, light punches chest high on himself. Each time he felt Ruby's shield he would pull back and throw out the other fist.

"Keep it up," Brone said. "Change directions. Upper cuts, crosses, strait punches, mix them up." He watched Tsukune for a moment. Alright, a little faster now."

Tsukune was getting into it. With his eyes closed and his feet planted, he threw punches, sometimes in combinations and sometimes in random order. In his mind he saw Ruby's barrier as a punching bag. He picked up speed as he became more comfortable with the exercise.

"Now concentrate on your fists as you swing," Lord Brone instructed. "Build up your youki in your fists."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka moved through the nocturnal forest. She was engaged in a game of tag with Lady Tara. This was not a gentle game. Each of them was using Shroud to hide their locations and movements. Every time Moka's Shroud slipped the other vampire would quickly find her, and would connect with a stinging slap. Moka had a split lip as evidence of the other vampire's seriousness.

XXXXX

Kurumu was having difficulty holding her own against the catwoman. Sakura was small, quick and agile. In her fighting form she was just four feet tall, a foot shorter then her human appearance. Her claws were razor sharp and she used them in combination with palm strikes and grappling attacks. Kurumu was mostly fighting on the defensive; her only advantage over the woman was her longer reach.

Mizore was doing a little better. She had the same long reach as Kurumu, but she also used ice to armor her limbs. She didn't have the same speed as the succubus, but her attacks were well thought out. As long as the catwoman didn't get in too close, or get behind her it was an even match.

XXXXXX

Moka concentrated carefully on her Youki. She had found a place in the forest to set an ambush. She settled herself with her back to a tree. In front of her three trees grew close together, making a near defensible position. Where Moka waited she could see the clear approach into that position. She forced her mind to calmness and tried to divide her youki. She used most of her youki to maintain her Shroud, but in her mind she pictured herself standing between the trees where she would be safe from attach on three sides. Moka concentrated on her mental image in that spot, and almost missed the flicker of motion. She saw the small break her view of the place she was imagining herself, and kicked out.

Moka's leg connected with Lady Tara. The older vampire was knocked sideways by the blow. Both of them lost their Shrouds.

"Well done," Lady Tara smiled. "You even started to learn the next lesson; Illusion." She smiled and her youki made her flicker in Moka's sight. Suddenly there were two Lady Taras.

Moka set herself in a fighting crouch and pulled her Shroud into place.

"I am done fighting you today," Tara said as she youki faded. He illusionary clone also faded away. "Now we will talk. I have heard that you have made a bond with that young man of yours. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Moka said, a little off balance from the sudden change in directions.

"Ultimately you will have to decide how much you want to share with him," Lady Tara said. "And how much you want to give him."

"I know this," Moka said shortly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"For now, just trust your feelings. I noticed the succubus has increased her power. Is she sharing your young man?"

"What?" Moka suddenly felt alarmed.

"No," Tara mused. "I did not feel any of him within her. She must have just found some other source to draw from. Well that will help her be stronger in the future so I guess it is all good."

"What are you rambling on about?"

"Girl," Tara admonished. "Haven't I made that clear to you yet? Humans may seem small and weak to us, but they have nearly limitless potential. That young man of yours can help empower you, and from the way you feel today I think you already learned that much yourself. But he can also give strength to the others. If the succubus has found a source of lust to draw upon then she will need your young man less."

"In truth," Lady Tara continued. "You could use her needs against her if you wanted. Let her be close by while you and your young man share in each other's flesh. She will be able to draw in the power she needs, but not only will she owe it to you, but she will also be forced to witness your place with him above all others."

Moka stood mute with shock as she heard what the woman was saying. Part of her rebelled at the idea, but another part was thrilled at the prospect.

"But you are young," Tara laughed lightly. "You have plenty of time before you have to make that kind of choice. Shall we go and collect the others?"

XXXXXX

Kurumu hovered over the others. Sakura faced off against Mizore, but any time she tried to close with the snow maiden the succubus would launch an swift attack. If the catwoman tried to attack the succubus the girl would just fly up out of reach and wait for an opening. Mizore was breathing hard from fighting, but she and Kurumu had finally found a way to win. She could press the attack, forcing Sakura to defend herself, leaving her open to an attack from Kurumu, or she could quit the field. The pair was ready to force the issue when Moka and Lady Tara arrived.

"We are done for today," Lady Tara decreed.

Sakura bounded over towards Lady Tara, resuming human form as she went. Kurumu landed beside Mizore and the both relaxed. Moka moved to join them, subtly trying to get a sense of their youki.

"You all did well today," Lady Tara said. She summoned the doorway back with a wave of her hand. "Enjoy your weekend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune felt terrible about what had happened. Durring his exercise with her, Ruby had worn herself out. Her barrier had failed and she had started to stumble. She had caught Tsukune's last combo with her body before he could stop himself. His left-cross, right-cross combo had connected with her right breast and then her left cheek. Because her barrier had not been where he had expected it, Tsukune had opened his eyes and managed to pull his last punch. It was still enough to make Ruby collapse on the sand.

"Ruby," Tsukune said in alarm. "I'm sorry." He knelt beside her as she sat up and cradled her. "Are you all right?"

"Tsukune?" She looked at him with blushing cheeks and glassy eyes. She had been watching him performing the exercise. She could see the power in his body, and even though none but the last two never touched her, she could feel the energy in his blows. Each contact with her barrier had sent a ripple of his youki over her. She had been captivated by his masculine power, and his youki that dominated hers. Then her barrier had failed and his fist had connected with her sensitive breast, sending his youki and the pain of the blow through her. Before she could properly cry out he had struck her, knocking her down. Then he was above her, ready to hold her. It was like a dream. "Tsukune," She sighed with a smile.

"What should I do?" Tsukune looked up at Lord Brone to see the man fighting back a smile.

"You witch wore herself out," He explained. "That was what I was talking about."

"Ruby," Yukari nearly threw herself onto the other two students in her rush. "Are you alright? Ruby?"

"Do you understand what I was saying about knowing your limits?" Brone growled at Yukari.

"Yes," She insisted. "Yes. But will Ruby alright?"

"She just wore herself out. Tsukune," He said to the boy. "Your youki is still worked up, why don't you see if you can help your lady-friend recover.

"Yes," He nodded, his face serious. "Alright."

It took only a moment for him to gather his youki into his chest. With a focused though he willed energy into the dazed and smiling Ruby. The witch looked like she had been splashed with cold water. Her eyes snapped wide and her body tensed for a moment. A short cry escaped her lips as she twisted about to throw her arms around Tsukune. Tsukune let the for of his youki ebb as Ruby clung to him tightly, her body shaking. He looked up at Brone, worried about how his friend was trembling and breathing hard against the side of his neck. Tsukune's confusion grew when he saw the man grinning broadly, but decided Ruby would probably be fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When Moka and the others returned from the training ground the saw Tsukune standing close to Ruby. Yukari was holding on to the older witch who kept protesting that she felt fine. Moka was struck by the feel of Tsukune coming from Ruby once again. Kurumu immediately bounded over to Tsukune to embrace him. Moka ignored her for the moment and approached ruby instead.

"What was it this time?" Moka asked the witch.

"Moka," Ruby smiled. "I am ashamed to say that I let myself become distracted during training and became a burden upon Tsukune."

"You just let yourself get too tired," Yukari protested. "And after Lord Brone warned us to be careful about that."

"Yes, yes," Ruby acknowledged. "Because I was inattentive Tsukune accidentally hit me," She rubbed the side of her face. "I was stunned. He shared his Youki with me to help me recover."

"Is that all that happened?" Kurumu demanded. She was clinging to Tsukune but her attention was all on Ruby with her face serious.

"It was a good hit," Ruby smiled.

"I see," Kurumu said. She looked at Tsukune closely then smiled back at Ruby. That's alright then.

"Tsukune," Moka said as she pushed Kurumu away from him.

"Yes Moka," He smiled.

"Tsukune…" She had to pause for a second because that smile of his made her heart flutter. "I would like you to see to Mizore."

"Moka?"

"She has trained hard," Moka explained. She caught his sleeve and walked him the short distance to the snow maiden. "Her youki is almost spent."

"Mizore," Moka said to the tired looking girl. "I want you to understand. I know how you feel. I want to know that I can depend on you. I see that you are tired right now. Let Tsukune walk you back to your room and let him help you regain your strength."

"Moka?" Tsukune was a little worried that he was being sent off alone with his stalker.

"I trust you, Tsukune," Moka said softly to him. "Just give her some support, like you did with Ruby. Will you do that for me?"

"I will, Moka," He nodded.

"Let's go," Mizore said, taking Tsukune's hand. She had herd every word, and understood the limitations that Moka had hinted at, but a moment uninterrupted with Tsukune was something she wanted to enjoy. She pulled him from the room.

"Tsukune," Kurumu started to follow them but Moka blocked her way.

"Let them go," Moka said.

"But…"

"We all need to recover after our training," Moka explained. "I am sure you would like to restore yourself while Tsukune is busy."

Kurumu looked Moka in the eye for a moment, before turning away.

"You're right," She sighed. Kurumu stalked from the room.

"You did that very well," Lady Tara said.

"Ho, ho," Brone chuckled. "Lady, you're going to give that kid a hard life," He said smiling to his companion.

"You don't seem to mind when I do it to you?" She smiled up at him.

"Beloved, when it's you, I will always accept it." His voice was soft and low.

Moka noticed the way the pair looked at each other, ignoring the world, and wondered if that is how Tsukune and her other self looked. She saw the woman, Sakura, move beside Lord Brone. She put herself under his arm and he held her close to his side, even as he reached out to touch Lady Tara's cheek. She held his hand to her face even as she reached up to caress his.

Moka looked away from the couple. She crossed back over to Ruby and surrendered Belmont.

"Thank you," Was all she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mizore was grateful for her time with Tsukune. She held his arm gently against the side of her breast. She could feel the warmth of his presence, but her subtle hold didn't trouble or embarrass him the way the boob monster's actions did. They walked slowly together, letting Mizore feel kind of like she was on a date. The two didn't talk, but Mizore was fine with that. She didn't have any words worth breaking the mood to say. When they reached the dorms Mizore carefully invited Tsukune to her room.

"Please come with me," She had said softly without letting go of his arm. She was careful to hold his arm firmly enough to let him know that she wanted him close, but gently enough that if he wanted to pull away he could at any time.

Once up in her room she offered him cushion by her low table and busied herself making some tea. Tsukune looked about the room. He noticed how it was decorated with warm colors and soft pillows. He let himself watch Mizore as she made tea. Her shoulders were slumped and she kept taking small steps. When she turned around he could see the lines of fatigue around her eyes. She managed to set the tea service on the table, but when she tried to stand trait again she stumbled and fell.

Tsukine caught Mizore awkwardly as she went down. Her legs and folded under her but her torso was halfway in his lap, facing him.

"Are you alright?" Tsukune asked worriedly.

"Just tired," She said, repositioning her self so she could look up at him from his lap.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes," She reached for his hand and held it in both of hers. "Share your warmth with me."

"Yes," He said, thinking that he understood.

He closed his eyes to concentrate. When he had passed energy to Ruby he was still worked up from training, but this time he was feeling a little tired and had been letting his mind wander. It took a few minutes to gather his youki. With his eyes closed he didn't se Mizore smiling up at him as she folded his hand to her chest, hugging it there with both arms. When he had his focus, Tsukune opened his eyes.

"Alright," He said as he willed is energy out through his hand.

"Tsukune," Mizore said through half closed eyes.

She lifted one arm and placed it against his chest. His warm body was so close, and they were all alone. She was tempted, but she remembered what her mother's letter had told her. She had to remember the nature of soft, drifting snow. Mizore accepted Tsukune's warmth and thought about all the ways she could offer him warmth in return.

Tsukune realized he was starting to feel light headed. He released his hold on his youki and let it ebb. Mizore gave a small sigh, bringing his attention back to her. He was a little alarmed to see how flushed she was, but she was smiling.

"Thank you, Tsukune," Mizory said. "I should sit up." She reached up as if to put her arms around his neck for leverage, but she barely touched her fingers to the back of his neck.

Tsukune leaned down so that Mizore could get a better hold. She was able to wrap her arms around his neck, holding his face close to hers for a moment. Finally she pulled and he leaned back, bringing her up off of his lap. She hugged him for a moment longer before moving away from him.

"I am feeling much better now. Thank you," She said. "Now I want to clean up." She pulled at the collar of her blouse.

"I will get going then," Tsukune said, eager to leave before the snow maiden tried to undress in front of him. Past experience had shown that she was perfectly willing to put herself forward like that. He climbed to his feet and headed for the door.

"Tsukune?" Mizore called to him.

"Y-yes?" He paused with his hand on the door.

"Thank you for everything," She said without approaching him, or trying to undress. "Let me make dinner for you some time to show my gratitude."

"Yes," He agreed. "I'll look forward to it. Have a good night." He left.

Mizore watched him go, then proceeded to undress so she could wash herself. She felt warm and was smiling, her time with him had gone better then expected. Soft, drifting snow, she reminded herself. Soft snow piling up could break tree branches and crush houses. A man could walk on hard ice, could chip at it. But soft snow would slowly wear down the strongest man. Countless traps and pitfalls could be hidden under the soft snow to distract a man and force him to a new path. Mizore smiled as she thought about catching Tsukune in her snowy drifts.

(a/n; sorry if you have trouble reading this FF.N keeps eating my formatting and rejecting uploads so I have to keep changing file types. Almost flushed this project instead of putting up with it)

((a/n: I also can't believe that you let me go three chapters without telling me I had Mizore's name wrong))


	6. Breaking Barriers

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 6

As Tsukune did the chores needed to make dorm life tolerable he reflected on how he had changed while attending Youkai Academy. He wasn't thinking about the scares on his body, or the monster blood in his veins. It was the middle of Saturday morning and while he waited for his laundry to finish he was taking care of his studies. Me gave most of the credit for the way he had changed to Moka. While Tsukune wasn't really concerned with getting the best grades in the class, he wanted to do well enough to keep up with the vampire that had captured his affection.

It was the little changes that amazed him. He didn't put off his school work, unless it was for a chance to be with Moka, because he didn't know when he was going to lose time from being caught up in a crisis. He kept his dorm room clean and aired out, because he sometimes had Moka visit to help him study. At the academy club activity was mandatory, to help monsters learn more about human ways. Otherwise Tsukune would be in the going home club like he was in middle school. But he was respected in the school for his work with the school newspaper club, and club activities meant more time spent with Moka. If his mother saw how he lived, not counting the monsters, it would make her faint. If she knew about the monsters she would probably die of shock.

When his laundry was clean and dry, Tsukune folded it up and put it away promptly. He smiled at himself; his mother would be so proud. He was about to take a break from studying so that he could go and meet Moka for lunch when someone knocked on his door.

Before he could answer he felt a wave of youki and murderous intent. He sprang to the door reaching deep within for his own youki. He pressed his hands to the back of the door and willed his youki into the wood. Just in time, because a powerful blow impacted the door. The timbers bent and cracked but the door held. Tsukune leaned into the door as a second blow struck. This time the door was knocked out of the doorway and Tsukune was almost knocked backwards. Instead of being knocked backwards he used his legs and his youki to push back. With a yell he forced the door forward, out through the broken doorway, smashing into whoever had been trying to force their way in.

Tsukune saw the door start to shift as whoever was under it tried to move. He jumped unto the door with both feet. The door was ruined, almost breaking in half. Tsukune stepped off to the side then kicked the remains of the door away. Laying on the floor with a bloodied face Moka's little sister, Kokoa.

"Shit!" Tsukune saw the girl looking more like a broken doll. He looked around and saw his neighbors that had been drawn by the noise. "Someone call for help!" He yelled. He turned his attention to Kokoa.

He realized that he shouldn't move her. Her arms were broken, he saw that right away. He was worried because she looked like she was having trouble breathing, Broken ribs? With nothing else to do he waited by her side until a team from the school hospital annex arrived. Along with them came one of the suited attendants of the Board Chairman.

Tsukune gave an account of what had happened. The attendant examined the remains of the door and the door frame. After concluding his brief examination he left. Tsukune, hoping that his belongings would be safe, hurried to find Moka and tell her what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kokoa was furious. She had managed to find that stinking boy's room at last and saw it as a chance to take care of him without her sister or any annoying pests getting in her way. She had started to break the door down, and the next thing she could recall was waking up in the hospital. To make matters worse, the first thing she sees is that watered down weakling that has taken over her true sister's life. The fake Moka then explained how it was that useless boy that had beat her.

"No!' Kokoa yelled. "It is impossible. There is no way a piece of trash could beat me!"

"Kokoa…" Moka tried to reason with her sister.

"No. No. No!" Kokoa was working herself into a proper temper tantrum.

_'This is tiresome,'_ Inner Moka said to her outer self. _'She will not hear anybody and will not accept the truth.'_

.'What should we do?' Outer Moka thought back.

_'Summon Tsukune.'_

Moka crossed the room and opened the door. Ruby and the Newspaper club were all waiting in the hallway.

"Tsukune," Moka called to him.

"Kokoa is sounding better," He said as he came to her side.

'_Release me,'_ Inner Moka directed.

"Tsukune," He lifted her hand to her seal. "The other Moka…"

"I understand," Tsukune said, reaching for the cross.

"Come with me," The newly awakened Moka instructed.

"Yes," He followed her into the room.

"Nee-sama…" Kokoa started cheerfully. "What is that filth doing here?" Her tone turned acidic.

"He is here because I choose for him to be," Moka glared at her little sister.

"Nee-sama," Kokoa protested. "That weakling will only drag you down. What happened to your pride? If you won't put him in his place then let me get rid of him."

"Silence," Moka barked. "It is you who do not know your place. Tsukune, take off your shirt," She instructed without ever taking her eyes of Kokoa. She was immediately rewarded by hearing him do as she had said. "Look at him Kokoa," She said. "He comes when I call, and he does as I command. That alone makes him a better companion then you."

"Moka…" The younger vampire wailed.

"I said to be silent. Look at him." Moka moved to stand behind Tsukune, glaring at her sister over his shoulder. "Every mark on his body is there because he chose to stay with me. Both of me."

"Moka," Kokoa whined.

"Tsukune didn't run from me when he learned I was a vampire," Moka ignored her sister's words. "He only thought to leave when he learned how dangerous this school is, but he returned the moment the other Moka was in danger. If it wasn't for him I would be dead, or worse, at the hands of an oger." Moka reached under Tsukune's arm and touched his chest lightly. She could feel his heart beat. As close as she was she could feel the heat from his body and his delicious scent was strong. "Every mark on his body is from his choice to accept me, Kokoa. That is something you need to learn."

"A filthy boy has nothing to teach me!"

"You still refuse to listen," Moka said in an angry tone. "He has the courage and the conviction to throw away his life for me. He has the strength to hold to his convictions even when it will endanger him. All you do Kokoa is demand attention like a brat. The only person you care about is yourself. What have you done that shows you have any right to question who stands near me?"

"I tried to save you…" Kokoa protested.

"You tried to kill me when my power was sealed," Moka corrected her, "because you wanted my attention. You tried to hurt Tsukune because he was being more loyal to me then you have."

"He is just useless filth!" Kokoa cried out again.

"I say he has shown himself to be loyal and that I value him," Moka shook her head. "You calling him filth is insulting me. And remember, he beat you today, showing you how strong he is. It is time you recognized that you are wrong!"

"Nee-sama…"

"Kokoa," Moka held Tsukine close with her hand on his chest while using her free hand to grab his hair and gently pull his head to one side. "Know your place," She said.

Moka bit into Tsukune's neck while watching her sister. Tsukune tried to will his youki through his blood. Kokoa saw the satisfaction in Moka's eyes and could smell Tsukune's blood. She could also feel both of their power levels rising. Moka ended her bite abruptly, making a show of licking up Tsukune's blood as the puncture marks quickly healed up.

Kokoa had tears running down her face from the pain of being so totally rejected. She sniffed once, then twice. She finally jumped from the bed and ran crying from the room.

Out in the hallway Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby had heard the entire exchange.

Moka released Tsukune slowly and moved away from him. Sensing that the moment was over, he started to put his shirt back on.

"Thank you, Tsukune," Moka said. "I was rude to you, but I was hoping that being harsh would drive the point home with Kokoa.

"It would be better if you two found a way to get along," Tsukune said. "It is bad to always fight with your family."

"I would like to make peace with her," Moka sighed. "But until she learns to accept the things she cannot change, she will continue to act like a spoiled child, and that is something I find tiring."

"If I get the chance," Tsukune said. "I will try to talk to her."

Moka gave him a small smile. She moved close to him and took back the cross.

"Tomorrow," Moka said while holding the cross close to her neck. "You and I will meet for training in Paradise. Be sure to bring some extra tomato juice." She replaced the seal before he could answer.

Tsukune was ready to support Outer Moka as she regained control of herself. She was unsteady a moment, but didn't stumble. She looked around the room then frowned as she looked at the floor.

"Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"She didn't!" Moka looked up, shock written on her face. She pulled at the cross. "You… You…" She muttered before stomping her foot. "Fine!" She hissed to herself. She acknowledged Tsukune at last. "You're going to lunch with me, now," She demanded.

"Alright," Tsukune agreed, unsure of her reasoning, but glad to go along with it.

XXXXXXXX

Gin was counting his blessings. Kurumu had chosen to wear some very tight clothes. Her miniskirt could be confused for a wide belt. Her mini tee shirt would probably had fit Yukari. And the succubus was always bending over, at the waist. While the young woman stalked Tsukune she had flashed her white panties at a fair number of male students. One of whom, after a five dollar tip from Gin, had wondered by Tsukune's table and had 'tripped,' splashing water all over the succubus. The student had run away afterwards.

Kurumu made a show of covering her wet chest with her arms and bending over to hide her breasts from Tsukune, flashing him a down blouse shot of her cleavage. Her exposed, now wet panties were almost see through. Gin snapped pictures for a moment then hurried away before his luck ran out.

XXXXXXX

Kurumu didn't recognize the student that had splashed her, but she wished she could thank him. Tsukune's eyes had gone wide at the sight of her wet tee shirt. Flashing her wet panties at the boys at the table behind her was making them crazy with lust. She grabbed the napkins from the table and stood strait, turning her back to Tsukune.

"Don't peek Tsukune," She said looking at him over her shoulder. She pulled at her top and made a show of trying to dry herself. She looked down at her chest, and carefully avoided eye contact with anybody. With the napkins in her hands she massaged her breasts lewdly for a moment. "Geez," She sighed. "You can see the lace of my bra and the water was cold so my nipples got hard." All around her she could hear boys spitting or choking. She drew in the energy of their lust as greedily as they took in the sight of her body

Kurumu didn't know how long she could keep up the 'clumsy girl' act, but she would try to stay with it until her next plan was in place at the least. After just a few days she had been able to build her store of energy enough that she could feel a difference between herself and Mizore before their last training session. While sitting with the others at the hospital she could tell that the snow woman had closed the gap, and was maybe a little stronger, thanks to her time with Tsukune. While Kumuru felt jealous, she didn't think Mizore would be getting that kid of boost on a regular basis.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lunch ended without serious mishap and the group broke out their books and notes to study together. Yukari and Moka were a big help to the others. Even Kurumu had to admit that her grades were better with help from the young witch. Ruby had to return to her nebulous work for the Board Chairman.

XXXXXXXXX

Yukari felt frustrated. The reason for her frustration was sitting beside her; Kurumu. The succubus wasn't stupid, but she wasn't well motivated to learn ether, so she needed more help to study. Kurumu sat between Moka and Yukari so that they could both help her in turn. This frustrated Yukari because on the far side of Moka sat Tsukune. Moka helped him with his studies as they sat close together, frequently forgetting about anybody else until intruded upon. Kurumu was at least good for that. She was ready to ask Moka for help if it meant pulling her attention away from Tsukune.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mizore needed very little help studying, once she caught up from her time hiding out in her room. She was naturally studious because of her shy nature. She was just more comfortable with her books then with people. When their group got together to study she would normally sit somewhere near by, but separate from them. This time she had forced herself to sit down next to Tsukune. It helped that his attention was not on her. Out in public like this Mizore felt anxious, but it was important that she get used to being with Tsukune. It was clear that he did not want to live a life of isolation, so she had to adapt if she wanted to be by his side. Mizore had to be next to Tsukune. If she could get used to just being close to him, he would get used to being close to her. Snow, soft and drifting…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Tsukune returned to his room the door had been replaced. That was not surprising considering how much damage the school had to repair on a daily basis. What did give Tsukune a bit of a surprise was Ruby waiting for him. He returned to the dorms and found his new door open and Ruby in his room, sitting on his bed. Tsukune self-consciously took a quick look around his room, no dirty dishes or laundry and everything where it should be. This was the first time Ruby had been in his room and he didn't want her to have a bad impression of him.

"Welcome home," Ruby said with a small smile.

"Are you sure you are feeling alright?" Tsukune was still worried after he had struck her twice during training.

"Yes, Tsukune," She said as she stood up. "I only have a single bruise." She lightly touched the side of her left breast.

"I'm sorry."

"It is all right," She blushed. "I don't mind if you mark me."

"Errr," Tsukune started to blush.

"Would you like to see it?" She pulled at the edge of her top.

"N-N-No. No," He shook his head and waved his hands. "That's alright."

"Awww."

"Ruby," Tsukune said, trying to get a normal conversation started. "Was there a reason you were waiting in my room?

"I have your new room key," She said. There was a soft jingle as she reached her fingers between her breasts and pulled out a set of keys. She held out her closed hand to Tsukune.

Because she was next to the bed, Tsukune had to cross the room to Ruby to receive his new key. Also, because he had not extended her arm very far he had to get closer to her then just a casual distance. When he reached out his hand to accept the key Ruby caught his wrist in her left hand and pressed the set of keys into his palm with her right hand. She held his hand in both of hers for a moment, holding him close.

"Ruby?"

She let go of his hand and started for the door. Tsukune opened his hand and instead of seeing a single key he found a set. He recognized the gothic key with a skull as the one for his dorm room, but the others confused him. He turned towards Ruby.

"Ruby, what are the other keys?" He asked.

"They are your copies of my keys," She smiled over her shoulder while holding up a copy of his room key. "Have a good night, Tsukune." And with that she left the room, pulling the door closed behind her.

Tsukune examined his new set of keys. A room key with a skull, his; A room key(?) with a raven, a small key with a rose, and…

"A Handcuff key?" Tsukune's hand trembled.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

'I don't believe you,' Moka fumed in her mind. 'You asked Tsukune out on a date.'

_'What is wrong with that,'_ Her inner voice replied. _'You always say you want to get closer with him._'

'I want him to be closer to **me**,' She stressed. 'What were you thinking?'

_'Did you hear what I said to Kokoa?'_

'What about it?'

_'What I said was true. Every word of it,'_ Inner Moka said.

'I know that,' Moka frowned. 'I was the one he came back to save, even after he told me that he was human, even after he said he was afraid of monsters. He proved that he was a real friend by standing up for me.' Moka paced in her room as she argued with her other self. 'If I had not chased after him that one time he would have left the school. He would be living a normal, safe, life with his human family. And I would have been left alone again…"

_'I know all this,'_ Inner Moka said. _'I just didn't want to admit it to myself. Do you think I like seeing those scars on his body? They are all our fault. We made some of them!'_

'I know,' Moka said, close to tears. 'I know'

_'Then let me show him __**I**__ appreciate all that he has done for us,' _Inner Moka said gently. _'You have been to his home. You have been accepted by his mother. I want to spend some time with him that doesn't involve fighting, that doesn't involve sneaking around.'_

'Well then,' Moka though, calming herself. 'What should we make for lunch tomorrow?'

_'What?'_

'You are going to have a picnic with Tsukune after you're done training, right? Then we should make a lunch that will be good for restoring energy.'

_'I don't need…'_

'You can not feed only on Tsukune," Moka cut her off. 'We still need to eat properly. Besides, you don't want him to think you only like him for his blood.'

'_You're right.'_

'And while we are thinking about tomorrow. What are we going to wear?"

_ 'We?'_ Inner Moka demanded. _'This is my date.'_

'Only after Tsukune removes the seal,' Moka reminded her. 'Until then he will be with me.'

_'You…'_

'I'll make lunch while you think about what to wear.'

_'Fine…'_

'And remember to think about your underwear too. Accidents happen when you're fighting.'

_'Hiss…'_


	7. Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 7

Tsukune waited for Moka in the morning with a packed bag. Ever since the 'training turned shopping date' he had learned to be prepared when dealing with the Inner Moka. In the bag he had a change of clothes, towels, a small bar of soap, a bottle of water, deodorant, tooth brush, and a small bottle of mouthwash. On top of those things he had three cans of tomato juice and three cans of soda. He had spent a lot of time thinking about the right juice to buy. He also wondered if he should find away to chill them so they would be cold later. Finally he made his decision using a little, lopsided, logic. He had purchased tomato juice in cans instead of cartons because he remembered that the acidic juice picked up a metallic taste from the can, kind of like the taste Tsukune experienced every time he had a split lip from a fight. As for trying to keep the juice cold; The internal temperature of a human is about thirty seven degrees Celsius, so Tsukune didn't think cold drinks were really Moka's style. So dressed in a track suit, with a towel around his neck and a packed bag over his shoulder, Tsukune waited for Moka.

"Good morning, Tsukune," Moka cheerfully greeted him as she came out of the dorms. "Did you wait long?"

"No, I just got here," He smiled to her.

Moka was also dressed in a track suit. She had a bag a little smaller the Tsukune's on her back, and her hair held back by a head band. He thought that she looked unbelievably cute in the morning light.

"Tsukune," Moka said softly. She stood close, with her hands behind her back, leaning towards him.

"Yes Moka?" He suddenly felt nervous and was watching her for the signs that she was about to bite him.

"I want you to be careful today," She said with a suddenly serious face. "Don't let the other Moka push you to far… I mean hard"

"Don't worry. I will be careful."

"I will hold you to that. If things go bad you will have to take responsibility."

"Huh?" He was feeling a little lost after that statement. "Uh…" Tsukune noticed that while Moka was moving very little her cross was swinging about on its short chain a lot. "Um," He pointed at the cross. "Moka?"

"Hrrmmm," She made a face and stood. "Fine," She mumbled. She thrust her chest out at Tsukune. "I guess you better," She said without looking at him.

Tsukune suppressed a sigh as he reached for the seal. He wished that Moka, both of them, would stop being jealous of each other. He removed the cross and set Inner Moka free.

"I was getting tired of waiting," Moka said with a casual stretch. She looked Tsukune in the eyes. "Why didn't you remove the seal sooner?"

"That would have been rude," He said firmly in his own defense. "Not only is it polite and proper to greet someone, but if I were to just take the seal I would have hurt your… her feelings."

"Heh," She flashed him a crooked smile. "Good answer." She started walking and hooked his arm in hers. "Do you like spending time with the other me?"

"Of course I do," He said without any hesitation. "Both sides of you are precious to me."

"Good." She was careful to keep looking ahead so Tsukune would not see her blush. His shameless honesty was one of his best characteristics, but sometimes it was more then she could handle.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The training was fierce. The ground was broken and torn up by the power the pair inleashed. Tsukune was proving to be a quick study in one-on-one fighting, and his power was high enough to give Moka a good workout. She practiced using the Fade and Shroud against him. Tsukune countered with a Flash Step to escape and a Shield technique to lessen her blows.

Moka was impressed by how quickly Tsukune was improving. She was also glad to see that his developing power was not corrupting his heart. Moka felt pride in Tsukune's ability, she had created him after all, but still felt troubled pangs every time she saw him massaging the wrist with the holy lock on it.

Moka finally called a halt to the training. The soil was torn up and blasted from the bedrock. They had broken bedrock into boulders and then smashed boulders into gravel. Their power had reshaped the area.

"That is enough for one day," Moka said, trying hard to not look like she was winded. "It is time for a rest."

"Alright," Tsukune said, short of breath and sweating freely. He started for the edge of their training area. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes," She moved to follow him. "Thank you."

They reached the place out side of the devastated area where they had left their bags. Tsukune pulled out a soda and a can of tomato juice, which he opened before offering it to Moka. She accepted the can and took a deep drink. Tsukune finished half of his soda in one pull.

"Ahh," He sighed. Tsukune picked up his bag from the ground. "If you will excuse me, Moka. I am going to clean up a little."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," She agreed, reaching for her own bag.

Tsukune retreated behind a stand of trees to clean himself. He quickly stripped down and washed himself with a soapy wet towel. He knew he wouldn't be bale to get all of the soap off with the small amount of water he had brought along, but his skin shouldn't suffer too much before he would have chance for a real shower. Once he finished cleaning up, and dressed in light trousers and a short-sleeved shirt, Tsukune returned.

Moka returned a short time later. She was wearing a light sun dress and low heeled shoes. Her silver hair was unbound and rippled in the gentle breeze. She saw Tsukune watching her with wonder in his eyes, so she gave him a shy smile and ran her fingers through her hair.

"So I look alright?" She asked.

"Mo…" Tsukune's mouth had suddenly gone dry and he had to swallow hard before he could find his voice. "You look fantastic."

Moka smiled warmly. Tsukune's honest nature made his words all the more powerful. She was glad that he had such an effect on him.

The pair sat on a patch of grass and shared their lunch. Moka let herself sit close to Tsukune and enjoy his company.

"Tsukune," She asked him. "Do you miss the human world?"

"Sometimes," He admitted.

"What do you miss the most?"

"I miss my parents," Tsukune said thoughtfully. "And my friends that I grew up with. But I will be an adult some day so I have to be able to live apart from my parents, and I have made wonderful friends here." He smiled for a moment. "I guess what I miss the most is television and video games."

"What?" Moka looked into his face, surprised.

"I don't know," He continued, looking out at the horizon. "I guess it is kind of silly. We watch movies and play games while we imagine having impossible adventures. I guess there isn't much reason for me to do that any more."

"Why not?" Moka asked.

"Even if I wanted to go back to the human world, after all I have seen, games and shows would just be an imitation." He looked into her face. "But if I get the chance I would like to take you out to a movie some time." He flashed her a wide grin. "Maybe we can go see a vampire movie so we can laugh at the heroes and cheer on the vampire together."

"That sound nice," Moka leaned against him lightly.

She let herself feel his warmth. She could smell the hint of soap and deodorant on his skin, but under that was the scent that was distinctly Tsukune. She felt her heart beat a little faster and her mouth started to water. She sighed inwardly.

"It is time for us to head back," She said

"I understand," Tsukune said.

Moka could see the tension in his neck and jaw. He had some understanding of how she felt. She got to her feet and smoothed her dress.

"Pick all this up," She ordered before walking a few meters away.

While Moka watched the horizon, Tsukune packed up the remains of their picnic. He carefully put everything back in the proper bags before standing and slinging his over his shoulder. He walked over and handed Moka her bag.

"Thank you," He said softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune sat at his desk finishing his weekend assignments. He would have had them done much earlier if his mind had not kept wondering. He packed his finished work into his school bag with a relieved sigh. He wished he could have a computer, so he could make easy back-ups and copies of his work, because he just knew that someday he would have to try to explain how 'something' had ate his homework, and he would have to beg for an extension so he could redo it.

Once his work was safely packed away Tsukune reached into his desk for a small box. It was the kind of tin box that little children would keep their treasures in. The box itself had been a gift from his cousin a dozen years ago. The tin was rusted in some places and the hinge was reinforced by strips of adhesive tape. Tsukune opened the box and thought about the bits of his life reflected in its contents. He kept his cell phone in the box as a reminder of the life he had in the human world. He didn't have a reason to carry it at school. There was a crow's feather, from the summer trip when he had first met Ruby. Under the feather was a piece of glass, with the sharp edges smoothed away. He had found it on a river bank while the academy was closed for repairs. It reminded him of one of Mizore's ice sickles. And then there was the coin.

It was an old silver coin from the states. Tsukune's grandfather had received it from an American soldier after World War II. Grandfather and the American had traded letters a few times but had long sense lost contact with each other. Tsukune had left the coin at home during his first trip to Youkai Academy. When he found it in his desk at home one side of the coin had tarnished darkly while the other side remained light. Tsukune liked they way it was like Moka. The darker side of the coin wasn't damaged. It had its own highlights and details that made it special, just as the lighter side of the coin had its own spots and marks in it to make it unique. Tsukune looked through the box and though how he needed to find something for Yukari and Kurumu to add to his collection.

With a sigh he put the box away again. He needed to get ready for bed. Monday was the day the school always threw curves at him. While he lay in bed, waiting for sleep, he wondered if he should be more worried about how accustomed he was to life in the monster world.

XXXXXXXX

Kurumu lay curled up on her bed hugging a pillow. She had found a place where couples were going for illicit dates. It was easy for her to cast an illusion so that she could hide and watch the action. Of all places, it was near the back of the dorm buildings where it looked like a park had been allowed to grow wild. Most of the couples settled for holding each other and sharing kisses in the dark, but some took things beyond that that. Kurumu had watched from hiding as one couple shared in each other's passion. She had been able to draw in their sexual energy, adding it to her own power. All the while Kurumu kept wondering what it would be like to have Tsukune touch her like that. She returned to her dorm room through the window and tumbled into bed in frustration.

XXXXXXX

Mizori watched the light go out in Tsukune's window. She wondered how his date with Moka had gone, but was almost too afraid of the answer to ask. She returned to her own room to prepare for Monday's classes, and to plan on how to get closer to Tsukune.

XXXXXX

Moka hummed to herself as she finished getting ready for bed. Monday would mean a walk to school with Tsukune. Just a few moments with just the two of them before their friends would join them.

_'You should be in bed already,'_ Inner Moka said. _'You were up early and we worked hard in training.'_

'I'll go to bed soon,' Moka replied.

_'Are you sure everything is done for tomorrow?'_

'You never used to be this concerned about school before.' Moka observed.

_'I never spent much time in school before.'_

'Everything is ready. I will be going to bed in a few minutes and when I wake up it will be time to get ready to go to school. Stop worrying about everything so much.'

_'Good night then.'_

'Good Night.'


	8. Special reporting

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 8

The Youkai Academy Newspaper club was in front of the school once again with their latest edition. While normally a monthly paper, they had done a special edition to cover last week's Athletics Festival. Tsukune had done well enough in the events to surprise himself. Of course he was stronger then he had ever been in his life, not counting his youki power, and the rest of the participants had been trying, or pretending to try, to conceal their monster form and abilities. To help fill out the paper, parents that had attended the event were invited to submit short letters / messages to the students attending the academy.

Tsukune scanned the crowd that was hanging around the school's gates as he and his friends passed out their paper. It had been two weeks since Lord Brone had first arrived and Tsukune had trained with him three times. He had learned a lot and was looking forward to more training from the man. Unfortunately, Lord Brone didn't have a lot of free time to spend at the academy. Still, Tsukune tried to keep an eye out for him.

XXXXXXXXX

Tsukune gave a sigh of relief when he reached the boy's dorm. It had been a Monday that would have fit in with any in the human world. Every class had felt twice as long as it really. Kurumu had felt bored and had decided to entertain herself at Tsukune's expense, clinging to him at every opportunity. At one point she had gone so far as to sit on his desk, and on his hand. The soft flesh of her bottom had pinned his hand in place while she smiled innocently. At lunch she had tried to feed him, first by hand, then mouth to mouth. Tsukune observed that she was no longer doing her 'clumsy girl' act and suspected that she had grown tired of it.

Tsukune was glad that Moka had been her normal cheerful self. He found comfort in her presence. Mizore, as she had for the past week, managed to stay in her seat during class, and to walk next to Tsukune between classes, much more normally. Although she did disappear if too many people got close at any one time, she did seam to be overcoming her shyness by simply holding on to Tsukune's sleeve. Yukari was her usual boisterous self, to the point of appearing hipper. At one point Tsukune pictured her as a squirrel, skittering between himself and Moka. Her cheerfulness could be infectious, but sometimes it was a hindrance if he was trying to have a conversation.

All the little things just kept piling up. A surprise test in math class. Getting called on to read out loud in English class. For some reason the school, to be more like a human school, had held a fire drill, which took up most of the time allotted for Physical Education. And finally, another surprise test, this time in world history. Tsukune was looking forward to getting his studies done so he could get some rest. But 'Monday' wasn't quite done with him.

Tsukune entered the his hallway of the dorm and saw a female student in a black uniform in front of his door. Tsukune felt his blood run cold. While he was still technically human he was attending school with the full knowledge and permission of the Board Chairman, so the student police couldn't persecute him again, but their organization had caused him and his friends enough trouble in the past that he didn't want to deal with them again.

"Do you need something?" Tsukune intentionally sounded cold as he reached his room.

"Hello Aono Tsukune," She said. "I am Keito of the Student Ac…"

"I remember who you are," He cut her off. It was not likely that he would forget the spider woman that had sliced his back open during his first semester.

"I have come to talk to you about the safety of the school," Keito said. "Do you have a moment?"

"Alright," He said. "Let me put my bag away." He pulled out his key ring and stood looking at her for a moment.

Keiko took a moment to realize what Tsukune was waiting for. When she did, she moved out of his way so he could open his room. Tsukine put his bag on his desk and turned around to see that she had followed him into his room. She had even closed the door. Irritated, he ignored her for a moment while he hung up his uniform blazer and took off his tie.

"What did you want to talk about?" Tsukune asked her at last.

"The safety of the school," Keiko said stubbornly. "That is the purpose of the Academy Public Safety Commission. We are responsible for enforcing the rules among the students and protecting them from those that would prey upon them."

"You mean groups like the Outcast Ayashi and Anti-Thesis?" Tsukune said, mentioning the two groups that the Newspaper Club had taken down the previous year.

"Exactly," She went on. "Our former chairman, Kuyou-Sempai graduated last year. As senior member I have been promoted to chairman of the Public Safety Commission."

"Congratulations."

"I have come to ask you to join the Public Safety Commission. Your help last year in protecting the school was praiseworthy."

"I am already a member of the newspaper club," Tsukune said.

"By joining the Public Safety Commission you will have the opportunity to help the school, to do something meaningful for your fellow students."

"Where were you when Moka was kidnapped by the Outcast Ayashi?" Tsukune asked in a flat voice. "What were you doing when Anti-Thesis was trying to destroy the school? For that mater, where were you at the start of the year when a gang of criminals were useing the school a base to hide out from human police? All I have ever heard or seen of your student police is cases of harassment and bullying.

Keiko did not like what Tsukune had to say. The more he had said the more red her face had become.

"What right do you have to question the Pub…"

"I am a student that you have never protected from the kind of bullies and trouble makers you say it is your job control. My friends and I have had to protect ourselves, and the school from you, the Outcast Ayashi, and Anti-Thesis. Now you want me to join your gang? No thank you!"

"If you oppose…"

"That is a good idea," Tsukune cut her off for a third time. He circled around her and opened the door. "If you would please leave, I have something to take care of."

Keiko stood her ground and tried to stare Tsukune down. Unfortunately for her he already had her measure and she was not in the same class as he. He wouldn't be intimidated, and he would not surrender to bullies. With an arrogant sniff she stalked from the room.

Tsukune counted to one hundred to give Keiko time to leave the dorm, and for his temper to cool off. He had a plan and wanted to talk to his friends. He locked his door as he set out for Moka's room. Not for the first time, Tsukune wished that cell phones worked at the academy.

Moka had been surprised by Tsukune's visit. They shared tea while he told her about the visit he had just endured. He told her how he had felt and what he wanted to do next. Moka listened to what Tsukune had to say, and agreed to help him with his plan. Moka set off to find Kurumu while Tsukune went to speak with Mizore.

XXXXXX

It was Tuesday afternoon and the Newspaper Club, sans Gin, had gathered in their club room. Even Kokoa had made an apperance, looking like she had eaten something sour. Each member had a notepad in their hand with the stories and information they had collected.

"I ran in to Gin today," Tsukune said, starting the meeting. "He didn't want to get involved, but agreed to take any pictures of the Public Safety Commission f he thought they would help.

"Hrmph," Kurumu frowned. "He just wants to take pictures of girls."

"Did anybody get anything we could use today?" Tsukune asked.

"I did," Yukari thrust her wand into the air. "I got somebody in the apothecary club to tell me about the protection money they are required to pay. They call it permit fees and lab rental expenses."

"The swim team," Mizore spoke up. "They pay a security fee to have the Student Police keep perverts away from the pool and changing room."

"I spoke with the Drama Club," Moka said. "The reason they never put on a large production is because they cannot afford the 'security charge'. If they want to put on a play they can only hold dress rehearsals for whoever show up, and they are not allowed to sell tickets or even promote their work."

"I have been talking with some girls," Kurumu added. "It seams that if a girl pays a fine then being out after curfew doesn't get reported. The fee is less if you pay in advance."

"I haven't gotten any stories," Kokoa grumbled. "But Ko-chan," She waved a hand at her bat companion, "Spent the day following their leader. She spent only about ten minutes at a time in each of her classes. She spent lunch and P.E. In the Public Safety Commission's headquarters. She was already there before the last bell for the day sounded.

"Thank you," Tsukune said. "Kokoa, Ko-chan. You did a good job."

Kokoa frowned and looked at the table. The bat... Well it looked like a bat so it was impossible to read its expression.

"I think we will have enough for the newspaper in two weeks," Tsukune nodded. "We should be able to solve this problem once and for all. Moka," He smiled a little just saying her name as he looked to her. "Would you interview the Drama Club president, and whichever members that are willing to talk to you. If you can get more about the bullying that would be good, but let's see if we can give the Drama Club some good press."

"Alright," Moka nodded.

"Kurumu," Tsukune addressed the succubus. "Good work with what you uncovered, but if we use it then a lot of student might get in trouble. See if you can get more information, but we'll try not to use it if it gets more students hurt. Maybe you can get some interviews about how there has been trouble without mentioning curfew violations.

"Anything Tsukune says," She sparkled.

"Mizore," Tsukune turned to the next girl. "I know you are strong around water. Is there any way you can watch around the pool and see how much effort the Student Police put into protecting the Swim Club. We can see if they are actually getting anything for what they are being forced to pay.

Mizore just gave a brief nod.

"Yukari," He addressed at last. "See if any other clubs will talk to you; but be careful. I want you to get information and bring it back for us to use. It won't do us any good if you are discovered."

"Count on me," She declared proudly.

"Thank you everybody," He said. "I am going to go and see if I can talk to the Board Chairman. If he doesn't give us at least some minimal support then we won't have a chance."

As the club meeting broke up Moka watched Tsukune leave the room. She had seen him determined before and she liked the confidence he was showing. She wasn't the only one.

_'I like him like this,'_ Inner Moka thought. _'He is showing some of his potential.'_

Moka gave herself a little shake. She and her other self were growing closer, but sometimes it unnerved her when she felt some of the things that came from the Inner Moka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please excuse my intrusion," Tsukune said as he entered the Board Chairman's outer office.

"Tsukune," Ruby looked up from her small desk and smiled. "What a surprise. Are you here to see me?"

"I wish," He said. "I came to see if I could speak with the Board Chairman. Is he available?"

"Let me check." Ruby got up from her desk and quickly stepped through the doors to the inner office. She was back in less then a minute. "He said he will see you now." Ruby escorted him in.

Tsukune struggled to hold on to his earlier confidence as he entered the gloomy office. The Board Chairman, the Exorcist, sat with his elbows on his desk and observed Tsukune over steepled fingers.

"Thank you for seeing me, sir," Tsukune said, glad that his voice didn't waver.

"It's fine," The man said. "What can I do for you my boy?"

"Sir, I would like to talk to you about the Public Safety Commission."

"Ahh. And what would you like to say?"

"Sir," Tsukune said with as much determination as he could summon. "The Public Safety Commission should be the leaders among the students that help us stay safe in this school. Instead they have become a gang that manipulate the other students through fear and violence." Tsukune felt more confident as he built momentum. "This is not right. You want me and my friends in the Newspaper Club to help protect this school and its students. I think we need to protect ourselves from our own problems first. If we don't, if the Public Safety Commission is allowed to continue the students will see that intimidation and fear work, and when they leave the school Fairy Tail will be ready to take them in."

"That is a bold statement, Mr. Aono," The Board Chairman said. "What do want me to do?"

"Sir, I want your support. The Newspaper Club wants to put the wrongful and hurtful activities of the Public Safety Commission in print. The students that are getting bullied and harassed need to know that they are not alone and that there are more of us then there are members of the commission and that if we choose to all stand up for ourselves then we can protect ourselves and each other from bullies a thugs." Tsukune paused for a breath. "I want you to support us and disband the Public Safety Commission."

"I see," The man nodded. "And who would be responsible for keeping order in the school? The Public Safety Commission was put together for a reason."

"Then where were they when the Outcast Ayashi and Anti-Thesis were threatening the school? Sir, the commission has become the kind of problem that they were meant to prevent."

"Who will take their place? If they are not there, then who will do their job?"

"In human schools the Student Council appoints a disciplinary committee to help enforce school rules. The council is made up of class representatives and a board of students elected by the students. The student council helps schedule and plan school events as give the students a voice in the running of the school."

"I run this school," The Board Chairman said firmly.

"Yes sir," Tsukune swallowed. "But who lets you know when there is a problem? When Shirayuki Mizore was harassed by a teacher she didn't have anybody to talk to. Or when someone was suspected of peeping on girls?" Tsukune decided not to continue with that particular incident. "If a student has a problem then he or she can go to the student council and ask for help. Students helping students. Council officers get an arm band so that everybody can tell their position, but they wear the same uniform as everybody else. They don't separate themselves from the student population." Tsukune realized he was starting to ramble, but thankfully he seamed to have made his point.

"I approve of your plan," The Board Chairman said. "Print your stories about the commission so everybody will understand the reason for why things are going to change. In eight weeks we will hold school elections for a student council. I want the Newspaper Club to explain what the council positions are and what the role of the council will be."

"Yes sir," Tsukune said with a small bow. "Thank you."

"You know," The man chuckled. "I was wondering when somebody was going to address this problem."

"Sir?"

"Not everything students need to learn is taught in a class room." He made a small dismissing wave. "I expect good work from you, Mr Aono."

Tsukune took his leave and returned to the outer office with Ruby. Once the doors between the offices were closed he gave a sigh of relief and let his shoulder and head slump forward.

"You did very well in there," Ruby said. She stood next to Tsukune and rested her hand on his shoulder. "You were determined and confidant. I liked seeing that side of you Tsukuine."

"You really think so?" He stood strait and looked her in the face.

"I like it when you show me how strong you are." She moved to stand in front of him. "When you stand up for your friends, when you are defending what you believe in," She blushed a little. "You can be very manly." She slid her hand down to his chest and rested her fingers against him.

"Thank you," Tsukune said, not sure how to respond to her.

"If I can do anything for you," She said with a shy smile. "Just tell me what you want me to do." She looked into his eyes.

Tsukune saw a fire in Ruby's eyes as she spoke about helping him. An honest desire to be helpful. He found himself noticing other things as well. There was a shine on her red lips from the gloss she used. There was scent around her like a fragrant, sweet smelling wood. Finally he realized just how close they were standing to each other. His face started to feel warm.

"If I think of anything," Tsukune said as he reached up and took a gentle hold of her fingers that were against his chest. He felt how warm they were. "I will be sure to let you know." He brought their hands down. "Thank you."

Tsukune let go of Ruby's hand and excused himself. He made sure he was well out of her sight and hearing before he gave himself a good shake. Something about her made him jumpy, but at the same time he liked talking to her.

XXXXXXXX

Wednesday afternoon the newspaper club met again. This time everybody was there, including Gin, Ruby, and Nekonome sensei. While Gin was officially the club president, Tsukune ran the meeting. He told everybody about his discussion with the Board Chairman and the outcome of the meeting.

The Board Chairman had set a date for the first student elections and its success depended upon the newspaper club. The next regular issue was due out in just under two weeks. The would use it to announce the coming election and o denounce the Public Safety Commission. There would then be four weeks for the candidates for student council to come forward in time to be interviewed, and have the interviews printed in the school paper. Two weeks after that the elections would be held and a special edition of the paper would announce the results.

The pressure was on. Tsukune explained everything to his friends and saw the fire in their eyes. They would make it work.


	9. Scratch and Bite

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 9

"Aono-Sempai?" A voice called out.

Tsukune paused in his trip between classes to find the person that had called out to him. He quickly identified a female student in a black uniform. Tsukune was on guard in an instant.

"Yes?" He said as the girl came closer. She was a short girl that had long hair that almost hid her face. She had a slender waist that made her hips and breasts appear more full. He decided that she was a dangerous combination of cute and sexy.

"I wanted to talk to you," She said while looking about nervously. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him backwards into the classroom he had just left. "It would be troublesome if someone were to see us together."

"What is this about?" Tsukune put his hands on the girl's shoulder, holding her off as he regained his balance.

"It's about the Public Safety Commission," She said, crossing her arms.

"What about them?" Tsukune let go of her and took a step back.

"You need to join us," She said with a determined face.

"No," Tsukune waver the idea down.

"If you do not agree to join the commission then you will leave me with no other choice. Keito-Sempai has explained it all to me. You are a disruptive influence to the proper order of the school. You need to join the commission so that you can be guided in the correct direction, or you have to be eliminated." She flashed a crooked smile through her long hair. "And I am here to make sure it happens."

"You can tell Keito that she is wasting her time. I will never join her gang," Tsukune said firmly.

"Then you leave me no choice. You have a reputation because of those immoral women that follow you everywhere. What do think will happen," She started unbutting her blazer and blouse. "If you were found alone with me like this." She took a deep breath. "Hel... puh!"

The girl's scream was cut off abruptly as she was body checked from behind. She was sent sprawling to the floor and the last of her scream came out as a grunt. She scrambled to her feet and turned to face her attackers.

Moka was standing there with fire in her eyes. Mizore was at her shoulder.

"Don't you dare threaten Tsukune," Moka said in an angry voice.

"You will regret it," Mizore said in a low, menacing tone.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Tsukune said. "You are willing to throw away your modesty and your honor for the sake of someone that is a bully that doesn't care about anybody but herself."

"No," The girl insisted. "Keito-Senpai is only doing what is best for the school."

"How long have you been a part of the Public Safety Commission?" Tsukune asked her. "What have you done that helps this school in any way?"

"We help preserve order…"

"You are a part of a gang," Tsukune cut her off. He started for the door. "If you ever want to make friends in this school you need to open you eyes." He left the class room.

"Are you sure that was a good idea, Tsukune?" Moka asked, following him. "She is going to report this back to the rest of them."

"I feel bad about it," Tsukune sighed. "But maybe she will understand why I have to oppose them." He stopped and faced Moka. He even spared a look towards Mizore who was trying to look like a part of the wall. "I just home Keito won't be too hard on her."

"What do you mean?" Moka wondered.

"She failed," Mizore answered. "She will be punished."

Moka saw a hint of pain in Tsukune's face.

"Oh."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Newspaper Club was determined. They had spent a week collecting reports on the history and activities of the Public Safety Commission. If Tsukune didn't already know what kind of group the commission really was he would have been depressed to discover someone like them in any school he attended. Clubs had been shut down and students driven from the school by the gang that justified their abuse by saying it was for the good of Youkai Akademy.

After the work was done the club members were slow to leave the meeting. While it was Friday afternoon, after the darkness of the facts they had uncovered everybody wanted to spend time with friends. Gin brooded the most. He had seen the Newspaper club suffer at the hands of the Public Safety Commission, and their other atrocities for almost three years now. Once he knew that the Board Chairman would support the Newspaper Club, and that the Public Safety Commission was going to be disbanded, Gin had turned his camera upon them with intent. It was agreed that most of the pictures would be given to the Board Chairman, to protect the victims, but enough would go into the paper to support the stories they were going to print.

"I am glad I found you here," A voice at the door brought everybody's head around.

Standing in the doorway was the Lady Tara and Sakura. Lady Tara was dressed in tight fitting black jeans, a loose white blouse, black boots and a black corset. Sakura was dressed a black leather miniskirt, a white halter top, a black leather vest, and black ankle boots. The girls in the room looked between them and Tsukune, some of them frowning.

"If you have some time," Lady Tara said. "My lord Brone and I have come to offer you some training."

"Thank you," Tsukune said as he stood.

The others came to their feet with words of consent.

"I'm coming too," Insisted Kokoa.

"My I join you also," Gin asked with a sparkle in his eye. "I would love to spend time in the care of such beautiful women."

Lady Tara threw her head back and laughed, exposing her fangs. Moka tensed out of reflex. Something about her laugh sent a chill through Tsukune. Gin merely smiled and gave a small laugh of his own.

"What a cute puppy," Lady Tara said in a sweet tone. "Do you want to play with my kitty?" She petted Sakura's head affectionately.

Sakura smiled like a cat looking at a wounded bird.

XXXXXXXX

Gin looked up at the night sky and wondered how things could have gone so badly. Above him a full moon glowed softly, but it had not been enough. That crazy cat woman had torn into him like a demon.

XXXXXXX

Tsukune had been puzzled when everybody had been kept together this time. That was until Lord Brone explained that they needed to learn to work as a team. Inner Moka, unsealed by Tsukune, had grumbled about having to depend on others, but only for a moment. The training was less physical then usual, and more about learning to think like a team. 

Tsukune joined Moka, Kokoa, Krumuru, and Mizore in defending Ruby and Yukari from physical attacks. The witches tried to use barriers and wards to banish Lady Tara's shroud and limit Sakura's directions of attack. The six students worked together to defend Gin. While the werewolf wasn't in any real danger he wasn't able to do anything but lay on the ground while he recovered from Sakura's attack. It seams that he let his hand go some place it should not have and the little woman had gone berserk.

When a break was called Tsukune checked on his friends. All of them were breathing hard and showed signs of being tired. Gin had recovered enough that his wounded pride had him on his feet and ready for a rematch. Sakura was ready for another round as well. But then Lord Brone stepped in. He caught Sakura by the scruff of her neck just as she started to leap at Gin. He held her like a kitten and gave her a good shake.

"No," He said firmly before setting her down on the ground.

Tsukune wondered about the adoration in the cat woman's eyes as she watched Lord Brone deal with Gin.

The man walked up to the werewolf and slapped him across the muzzle.

"Stand down," Brone growled. "If you didn't learn your lesson already then I will make sure you regret crossing that line."

"What are you talking about," Gin growled back. "She wanted it…"

Another slap landed on his muzzle.

"Listen mutt! What you think about women is wrong. I let Sakura get her revenge because it was good for her, and I had hoped you would learn from it."

"Who are you to talk to me like that? I'll eeee!.."

What ever Gin had been about to say was cut off as he gave out a loud whine. Brone had reached out and grabbed the werewolf's ear and pulled on it, forcing gin's head to the ground.

"Lesson one," Brone hissed. "Anybody that carries a title does so for a reason. Lesson two, always be respectful if a person has a title or not. Lesson three, what you do to a lord's retainer you do to the lord. Lesson four, if you challenge an Alpha you deserve what you get."

Brone released Gin, but before the werewolf could recover the man kicked him in the side. Gin was sent tumbling across the ground. When he came to a rest he shook his head and climbed to his feet looking dazed.

"Do you still question me?" Lord Brone said with hard tone.

Gin locked eyes with the man for a single heartbeat, then bowed his head.

"Good." Brone looked around at the rest of the students. "Spell casters, come with me. Tsukune, you and the ice princess work with Sakura."

"Vampires," Lady Tara said. "You girls are mine."

Tsukune watched the two groups move off into the nocturnal forest. At first he wondered why Kurumu had gone with Lord Brone, but then he remembered that a succubus could use illusions. He turned his attention back to Sakura.

The cat woman was already tensed for a fight. Her two tails were lashing back and forth and her ears were laid back. Mizore had her ice claws out and looked just as ready. Tsukune had seen what the little woman had done to Gin and did not want to experience it for himself.

"Can I ask you something?" Tsukune asked Sakura.

The cat woman looked at him, obviously not expecting a conversation.

"I can tell that you are important to Lord Brone," He continued. "I can see that you are a strong fighter. Is that why he thinks so much of you?"

At Tsukune's words the cat woman's attitude shifted a little. She probably didn't realize it herself, but when she heard the boy say that she was important to her lord she preened just a little.

"I want to understand him and Lady Tara a little better," Tsukune said as he tried to read the feline expressions Sakura showed. "They are both very smart and powerful people. I am very glad that they are willing to come all the way here to help me and my friends. And thank you too. You are obviously very special to them for them to trust you with helping us."

"I am special," She agreed. "But it took Lord Brone to show it to me."

"That sounds interesting," Tsukune smiled warmly. "Would you like to tell me about it?"

"Tsukune?" Mizore questioned.

"Think about it, Mizore," Tsukune said to her. "She is like us in a way. Lord Brone is helping us now," He looked back at Sakura. "I bet he helped you too."

"Yes," She nodded. "I was in a bad situation back then. I was alone. I couldn't trust anybody. I didn't have a home. I just found places to stay with people that would hurt me if they knew the truth about me, about non-humans. I tried to take advantage of Lord Brone before I knew who he was. He showed me kindness and trusted me."

"I betrayed him," She said sadly. "I stole from him with one hand while asking for help with the other. It hurt him deeply and he confronted me with what I had done." Sakura gave a sigh. "Then he gave me another chance. He didn't trust me as much the second time, but he was willing to let me show I could be a good person. One day he and I had gone out together to do some shopping and somebody from my past tried to hurt me. Brone protected me."

"What did Lady Tara say about all of this?" Tsukune asked.

"She wasn't around at the time. They were apart, but he was still with her in his heart"

"What do you mean?"

"They were living far apart, but would still talk some times. I saw how lonely he was without her. I tried to make him feel better. Part of me wanted to show I was thankful for what he had done. Part of me thought I owed it to him and that he would expect it of me, because others had tried to demand it from me before. When he rejected my I was hurt and confused. But after I tried to…" Sakura sat on the ground and looked at her clawed hands for a moment. "He knew I wasn't human almost from the beginning. He never held it against me. When I was feeling hurt a blamed him for rejecting me because I wasn't human."

"That is when I learned the truth about him," She looked back at Tsukune. "He did accept me for who I am, and what I am. I just had to learn to accept him for who he was. I had to learn to accept what he could give, and what he could not. I finally understood when I first saw him with Lady Tara."

"And what did you do then?" Tsukune coaxed the story from her.

"I had to earn her trust. I had to earn her acceptance. If she had rejected me then I would just be a retainer; a servant in the lord's house."

"You live over seas don't you?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes."

"What is that like?"

Tsukune had distracted Sakura from fighting. He got her to talk about her self and about her daily life. Before long he and Mizore were sitting together on the grass talking with the cat woman.

Mizore had been confused by Tsukune's decision to talk with the cat woman. She though that his kind nature was just going to set him up, but that wasn't what happened. He had found common ground with Sakura. As Mizore listened to the little woman she felt a bond with her. When Tsukune had sat down she joined him, sitting close beside him. The feelings that Sakura had talked about Mizore could understand. As they talked, Mizore leaned gently against Tsukune. She enjoyed the feel of him next to her and the warmth from his body.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kokoa was furious. She had grown up knowing that to be a vampire was to be above everybody else. She had learned the proud history of her lineage and was raised with the expectation that she would continue the traditions of the family. Now this woman from a foreign bloodline was ready to dismiss her as insignificant. She refused to teach Kokoa anything. Lady Tara and Moka talked over Kokoa's head. When she had tried to force the others to recognize her presence Moka had just glared at her coldly. Lady Tara called her a silly child. Finally Kokoa had stalked off by herself.

XXXXXXX

Kurumu was frustrated. She had never though of using her illusions for more then just brief distractions; just psychological attacks to throw an opponent off balance. Lord Brone had her practicing illusions of things like a beach ball, and made her hold it. He was teaching her how to make her illusions more real and how to discipline her mind. It was tiring and she grew bored quickly. Also her mind kept wandering to Tsukune. Kurumu couldn't help worrying what was happening to him with that cat woman.

XXXXXXXX

As soon as the Newspaper Club returned to the school Gin and Kokoa left the group. Gin wanted to be alone with his wounded pride and Kokoa wanted to find someplace deserted to vent her anger. Yukari was asleep on her feet from her training. Kurumu wanted a chance to relax and recover as well, so she volunteered in a big sisterly way to get the little witch back to the dorms. The adults said their goodbyes, leaving Tsukune alone with Moka, Mizore, and Ruby.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Ruby invited.

Her invitation was s surprise, but was still quickly accepted. She showed the way to her rooms, a small apartment under the eaves of the main school building. She explained that because of her status as an aid to the Board Chairman she was granted quarters that let her be available should anything come up. Unlike the student dorms there was a full kitchen, water closet, and bath room in addition to the main room and bedroom.

Tsukune noticed how everything was more western style then Japanese. The main room had shelves full of books. One corner of the room had a sewing table with a sewing machine, baskets of ribbon and lace, and folded yards of cloth. It showed a side of Ruby that Tsukune knew very little about. Through the open door to the bedroom he saw her bed with it's ornamental brass frame.

The friends spent a pleasant evening together. Tsukune, being the only male present was treated to a conversation that was filled with feminine topics, including cooking, sewing, romance novels. Dinner was a beef stew served on rice, which was very filling. After eating Tsukune volunteered to wash the dishes, as an excuse to escape from the conversation about romance novels. While he was up from the table he made a fresh pot of tea and served it, still wearing the apron he had tied on before cleaning the dishes. He returned to the kitchen, not really paying attention to the conversation, but he still heard their voices.

"…A good husband." Tsukune heard somebody say. Which was followed by a round of giggles. Tsukune blushed as he finished cleaning the kitchen.

When it was time to call it a night Ruby saw everyone to the door and wished them well. To Tsukune she smiled.

"Now you know where to find my door," She said with a wink.

"Uh…" Tsukune gaped, feeling the eyes of Moka and Mizore drilling into him.

On the way back to the dorms Tsukune had trouble keeping his balance. Mizore and Moka had each taken hold on an arm and was clinging to it tightly, putting him in the middle of a tug-o-war. He sighed and put up with it, feeling his hands go numb from the lack of circulations.

"I will cook you dinner tomorrow, Tsukune," Mizore said when they reached her room. She gave his arm one more squeeze before parting.

Moka almost pulled Tsukune off his feet as she pulled him away from the snow maiden's door.

"Moka," Tsukune protested. "Will you please slow down."

"Why should I?" She huffed.

"Because we are not in a hurry."

"What do you mean?"

"We have," He checked his watch, "Twentry minutes to curfew. So if you slow down we can spend fifteen minutes together and still make it back to the dorms in time to avoid getting in trouble."

"Do you want to spend fifteen minutes with me?" She glared up at him.

"I want to spend a lifetime with you, but I'll take what I can get," He said in frustration. He had not been paying attention to what he was saying while trying to get the vampire to calm down, but for a moment he was sure that he had made a huge mistake.

Moka had froze in place, looking at Tsukine with a stunned expression on her face. Her grip on his arm slacked and she looked like she was about to faint. Tsukune felt his heart sink.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out, launching herself at him. _"Capuchu-u-u-u-u"_


	10. Wants and needs

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 10

"Aono-Sempai?" Somebody called out.

Tuskune felt himself wanting to flinch. He was in the dorm laundry room early Saturday morning to make sure he would be able to get his clothes washed. He felt himself tense as he turned around. He felt relieved when he saw an underclassman in baggy jeans and a red and white striped shirt with a laundry bag.

The student was showing his youkai side. He had black hair and eyes, and horns, and bright red skin. Tsukuni guessed that he was some kind of Oni, but that was all he could tell.

"Yes…?"

"I'm sorry," The underclassman quickly bowed. "I am Matsumoto Akira, first year student."

"Nice to meat you Matsumoto-Kohai," Tsukune introduced himself politely. "I am second year student Aono Tsukune."

"I know who you are, Aono-Senpai. Everybody does." Akira said with enthusiasm.

"What can I do for you, Matsumoto?" Tsukune returned to loading his clothes into a washing machine.

"Aono-Senpai," The younger student said hesitantly. "Will you help me understand girls?"

Tsukune whipped his head about and stared at him wide eyed. Tsukune felt a sense of alarm. At not time did he ever pretend that he understood girls. He had trouble expressing his feelings to one girl, that was two girls in one body, but still he couldn't say what he really wanted to say without stammering and blushing. Tsukune faked a coughing fit to give himself a chance to recover his mental balance. When he could, he made a show of concentrating on his laundry.

"So there is a girl you like," Tsukune said with a voice filled with calm composure he did not feel. "Is she a student here also?"

"Yes," Akira nodded. "She is in first year also. Her name is Sheezu Aimi."

"Ahhh."

"She has the most beautiful hair," Akira said in a dreamy voice. "And pale white skin. Her eyes are like deep dark pools…"

"What does she like?" Tsukune cut him off before he could start reciting bad poetry.

"Huh?"

"What does she like?" He asked again. "What are her favorite foods? Does she have any hobbies?

"Uh…"

Tsukune sighed. At least he would be able to offer some useful advice. He turned to face the underclassman.

"You have not even talked to her, have you?" He saw the frightened look on the boy's face and could sympathize. "Look, Matsumoto," he said gently. "If you want to become close to her you are going to have to learn who she is. You need to talk to her."

"But what if she doesn't like me?"

"The you find out that she doesn't like you and you can look for someone who does," Tsukune parroted the cliché advice. "But here is something even more important to think about. What if she does like you but you never find out because you are afraid to talk to her?"

Tsukune watched him as the mental wheels spun in his mind. His emotions showed clearly on his face as he thought everything through. The expression ranged from devastated, to horrified, to blissful.

"Take your time," Tsukune said. "Think about what you want to say, and Monday, ask her how she is doing and how her weekend went."

"Yes Senpai," He said, bowing deeply. "Thank you Aono-Senpai."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mizore busied herself with getting ready for her date with Tsukune. She didn't dare call it that out loud. She knew if she did then the others would interfere. She also knew that she might alarm Tsukune, and she didn't want that. She cleaned her room and made sure everything organized properly. Drifting snow, she reminded herself, could looks soft and beautiful but at the same time if hid dangerous pitfalls.

Mizore had a plan for how she wanted the evening to go. Actually she had three plans. The first plan was what she would be least satisfied with, but prepared herself for. Tsukune would come by for dinner, they would sit and talk as friends, and then he would politely say goodnight and leave. While it wasn't very satisfying it would work with her long term plans.

Mizore's second plan was what she was realistically hoping for. Tsukune would enjoy the food and her company. He would help her clean up after dinner and stay to talk a little longer. When he showed signs of leaving she would offer some cake for desert, stalling him a little longer. While they were alone together, Mizore would keep a modest distance apart from him, but close enough to 'accidentally' touch him once in a while. She would make small gestures as she ate and talked, gestures she practiced as she organized her room, that would draw his eyes in preplanned directions. She wanted Tsukune to think of her as a woman, but let him get used to being around her at the same time. She arranged a dresser drawer so that it would be open just a crack, with a pair of panties just sticking out, as if left that way accidentally while cleaning. She had her sexiest nightgown tucked 'mostly' under her pillow. The red lace visible against the light blue bed linens to anybody sitting on the floor. To go along with her plans Mizore had picked out a faded and comfortable blouse that would hang away from her body if she bent over, and a thigh length skirt with slits up the sides that looked modest but was likely to 'unintentionally' show her upper legs. If all went according to plan Tsukune would leave her room late in the evening with his head full of adult fantasies that he didn't want to admit to, but at the same time he would remember having a good time with her. Under the weight of drifting snow, the two things would press together in his mind slowly.

She would be satisfied if Tsukune gave some sign of being caught in her second plan. While she worked towards that goal, deep in her heart she wished it would be her third plan that would be fulfilled. She wanted to feed him with good food and let him relax together until he dozed off next to her. She would cradle him gently and kiss him lightly until he woke up in her arms. The she would kiss him more firmly. If he resisted her kiss she would choke back a sob and accuse him of rejecting her because she had been kissed and made dirty by that man from Fairy Tail. Tsukune would deny it and Mizore would demand proof. He would kiss her and it would arouse him. She would get him heated with kisses and finally she would take him to her bed. Mizore knew that her fantasy was nearly impossible, but she planed for it anyway. All it would take is once and Tsukune would do the 'honorable thing' and take responsibility. Mizore smiled as continued to get ready for her date. It was the right time of the month for her plan to work, just in case.

XXXX XXXX XXXXXX

Kurumu knew she was playing a dangerous game. She had found a place she could use for drawing in power, but it could cost the succubus her dignity if the wrong person discovered what she was doing. The building was close to the boys dorms, an extra set of bathrooms that had probably been meant for use by student too dirty to want to go into the dorms proper. The toilets reeked of stale urine and the walls were covered in graffiti. A storage area that had once had a complete roof was a part of the building. The door to the storage area was chained and locked, but Kurumu had moved everything in the room to further block the door. She then used her supernaturally sharp nails to make peep holes in the wall to the boy's bathroom. With the use of her illusion ability she made areas of dark shadows to help hide her identity. With the stage set all she needed to do was wait for her audience.

Kurumu waited, half undressed, thinking about what she was going to do. She was afraid that if things went wrong that Tsukune would loose respect for her. If he found out then she would have to explain why she needed to do this, and that she did it for his sake as much as her own. She thought about Tsukune and realized that he would not forsake her, even over something like what she was prepared to do. He would accept her for who and what she is.

Kurumu heard someone on the other side of the wall. Their voices were loud but unclear. Kurumu gave a soft moan and posed herself. She hoped that Tsukune wouldn't find out about this as she rubbed her hands over her panties. But if he did, Kurumu pictured his kind face, she would accept her. If she cried, he would hold her. Maybe if he did find out, and saw how desperate she was to get stronger for his sake, then maybe he could offer himself as a friend to help her. She let her mind lay as she rubbed herself, moaning.

On the other side of the wall a pair of boys were attracted by the sounds of a woman's pleasure. They found the peep holes and watched the show. They saw firm legs and white panties, and a hand moving in a lewd way. Their bodies responded and they were filled with desire. With their eyes glued to the peep holes is wasn't long before the boys sought to relieve some of their building frustrations.

Kurumu had been only acting out a roll when she had started. But thinking about Tsukune had let her feel some enjoyment from what she was doing. As she felt the sexual energy coming from the other side of the wall Kurumu started of feel satisfaction. She was able to draw in that energy and it added to her growing pleasure. She had established one more place to empower herself.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Moka wrestled with her frustration. Everything she tried to do was taking twice as long because of her recurring inner argument. She wanted to be sensible and to trust Tsukune. She wanted to trust her friend. She wanted to march into Tsukune's dorm room and sit on him so he couldn't have a date with Mizore.

Moka coldn't help but think of the ways she cold sabotage Mizore's date. Moka could tell Kurumu or Yukari, ether one of them would be likely to just barge in and ruin any mood the snow maiden was trying to set. Moka though briefly about inviting Tsukune to dinner in her room, but she knew that it would hurt him to brake a promise to any of his friends, and Mizore had asked him first. It was that same desire to avoid hurting Tsukune that kept Moka from just dragging him out for an afternoon date and 'forgetting' about the time.

_'You need to calm down,_' Moka's inner self chided.

'Tsukune in going to have a date with Mizore,' She argued with herself.

_'I trust Tsukune. Don't you?'_

'I trust him. But what if…' Moka couldn't finish the thought.

_'If he betrays me then I will kill him,'_ Inner Moka was determined.

'But…'

_'This can be for the best,_' the inner voice said calmly.

'How,' Moka wanted to know. 'I trust Tsukune, and I want to trust Mizore. But she wants to take him and keep him to herself. How can letting them to be alone on a date be for the best?'

_'Because we will show Tsukune and the snow maiden that we do trust them,'_ Inner Moka answered patiently. _'Tsukune would not betray our trust willingly. If he does then we will know that we were wrong about him and that he has no place near us in the future.'_

'But Mizore…'

_'Mizore knows that if she tries to take him by force that we will come after her. Let her see that we trust her. And the next time you want some… we want a date with Tsukune she will not oppose us. If she did she would look like a hypocrite. We will win the others' trust and support through Tsukune. He will see us as the right choice for his future. If there is any fighting, and division, let the others cause it. They will only lessen themselves in front of Tsukune.'_

'If you keep allowing this it is only a mater of time before Kurumu will try something.'

_'Have faith in Tsukune,'_ Inner Moka said. _And in me.'_

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Mizore was pleased with how her date had started out. She had forgotten to set a time so Tsukune had arrived at four o'clock at her door. He had arrived well dressed and carrying a gift, a carton of ice cream. Mizore welcomed him in, seated him at her low table with his back to her bed, and put the ice cream in her small refrigerator. Tsukune tried to suggest that he could come back later if he was too early, but Mizore insisted that he stay. She poured him tea, gave him a plate of wafer cookies, and asked him to be patient.

Tsukune tried to keep every lesson about being a good guest that his parents had ever taught him. He had brought a gift and dressed well as a show of respect to her friend and her humble home here at school. He accepted the offered seat on a cushion at the Japanese style table and thanked her for the tea. He noticed how casually Mizore was dressed, although he wondered about her skirt with its slits up the sides, and felt himself relax a little. He didn't think she meant to show off her cleavage when she bent over to pout the tea. When she went back to the kitchen she tied on an apron to keep her clothes clean. Tsukune recognized that if had been having dinner with Kurumu then every action would have been meant to seduce him. He liked Mizore's calm, friendly company better. It was a lot easier on his heart

Mizore made small talk as she finished preparing dinner. When she carried items to the table she was careful to bend her knees to lower herself modestly, rather then ust bending at the waist. While she was still showing some of her chest to Tsukune she was also showing self control and modesty. When everything was on the table she untied her apron and joined Tsukune on the floor.

Mizore had her plan well mapped out. She sat on a cushion to Tsukune's left, but instead of trying to squeeze in right next to him she sat at a right angle to him along the joining side of the table. She was pleased with how the meal had turned out, and even more pleased when Tsukune complemented her cooking. She offered him second helpings and he accepted them, eating them contentedly.

"I'm sorry," Tsukune said half way through his second portion of fresh vegetables. "I just realized what is different about you?"

"Oh?" Mizore was pleased that Tsukune had been paying attention to her, but she also felt a quiet sense of alarm that he might have seen through her.

"Your sucker," He said. "You don't have it right now."

"Oh, that," She gave him a soft smile. "You do know that it is a special charm to help me cope with heat, yes? As long as I am not too active I can go without it for longer periods. It would be foolish for me to try to sleep with something in my mouth."

"How do you sleep in the Summer?" Tsukune asked. The dorm rooms did not have air conditioning.

"Under the barrier," She explained with a small smile. "The weather here is very moderate. But if I have to," She made a practiced gesture towards her bed. "I cover my bed in a thick blanket of snow."

Tsukune's eyes followed the gesture, and were attracted to the bright splash of red under her icy blue pillows. Mizore saw his eyes move, and saw them stop. In the heartbeat before he jerked them back to his food his eyes had gone a little wider, if only for a moment.

"And while I can," Mizore casually kept the conversation going. "I prefer to do without the charm when eating. We Yuki Onna have a natural craving for sweet foods, so out charms are usually very sweet tasting. Eating with one takes a little practice, but it covers up the flavors of everything else."

"I see," Tsukune nodded.

"Tsukune," Mizore said slowly, looking down at the table. "I want to thank you for coming here this evening. It really means a lot to me."

"I am glad I could come," Tsucune said.

"Me too," She looked up a little. "But what I mean is I am glad you trusted me enough to come. I know that in the past I have been very forward." She rested her right hand on the corner of the table, reaching out to him but not intruding on his personal space. "I would have understood if you had been afraid to come; Or if you had not come alone. It must be hard for you to trust me."

"Mizore," Tsukune said warmly. "You are a precious friend to me. I understand why you have been… direct in the past. Your mother was never shy about explaining your ways. But I have always known that I can trust you when it really counts."

"Really?" Mizore raised her head enough to look at Tsukune, moving her hand a few inches closer to him.

"Really," Tsukune rested his left hand gently on her right hand. "And you know that I am not the only one who trusts you."

"What do you mean?" She asked, gently taking hold of his fingers.

"Moka knows I am here tonight," Tsukune explained. "And you notice that we have not been interrupted."

"That is true."

"And even Inner Moka trusts you. Remember she was the one that told me to walk you home and take care of you after training."

"I remember," Mizore nodded. "I should thank her the next time I have the chance."

There was a pause in the conversation. Mizore let the silence hold for a momet, enjoying the intimacy of it, but then she broke it to keep the atmosphere from becoming awkward. That would accelerate the end of the date.

"So," She gave Tsukune's hand a little squeeze before letting go. "What do you think of my cooking?"

"It is good," He said honestly. "The crisp vegetables add a …" He fumbled for the right words. "I guess I am surprised that you use so much meat. Was that just for me?"

"I am glad you like it. I was afraid there might be too much meat," She sighed, showing some relief. "For the Yuki Onna we eat a lot of meat traditionally. Because we live in the mountains where it can be hard to grow crops we have always been hunters. In a way we are not much different from Vampires."

"Really?" Tsukune wondered, feeling an itch in his neck.

"Yes," Mizore explained. "We live in isolation because we are feared. We are weak against heat, where Vampires are sensitive to Sunlight. In ancient times Yuki Onna would come down from the higher elevations to find a mate. If he would not return with us we had to take what we needed where we could. Some men would come to the boarder of our lands hoping to meet a Yuki Onna that wanted to have a child, but already had a wife in his home village. If the man was not honest. If he played with the snow maiden's heart then she might become angry and hurt him out of spite." Mizore looked down again.

"If it had been a harsh winter in the mountains," Mizore continued. "The Yuki Onna might look for the father of her children for help finding food. Remember that to a mother her child's life is everything.. If she could eat then she could breast feed. If the child was old enough it could ea whatever meat its mother brought home. We are youkai after all." She carefully looked up, afraid of what Tsukune might be thinking about her race.

Tsukune reflected on what he was hearing from his friend. Tales of snow maidens were still told when trying to scare someone on a camping trip. Considering the monsters that Tsukune had personally come across that wanted to kill humans just for sport, the Yuki Onna were almost innocent. When he thought about the kinds of things humans did to each other out of jealousy and greed, he had no room to blame the Yuki Onna for what they had been forced to do.

Mizore saw the thoughtful expression on Tsukune's face. He was not backing away or looking fearful. He just slowly nodded.

"I guess you are a little like Vampires," Tsukune agreed. He gave her a crooked smile. "But without the fangs."

"In our true forms…" She hesitated.

"It's alright," Tsukune said, meaning that she didn't have to talk about it.

Mizore let herself relax her hold on her human form. The change was a small one. Her eyes became darker and her lips turned red and glossy. Her mouth was wider, but not inhumanly so.

"This is my true nature," She said to Tsukune. She smiled, showing him her teeth; rows of sharp fangs that belonged to a carnivore.

"It's alright," Tsukine said again. This time he reached out for her hand.

She had sharp talons that were good for clawing at ice or prey as needed. Tsukune held her hand gently and smiled at her.

"Mizore," He said. "You are my friend. It doesn't mater what kind youkai you are."

"Tsukune…" She whispered his name, feeling herself start to tear up. He had not pushed her away. Had not become fearful. She felt her love for him deepen and grow. She calmed herself and resumed her human form. This was not how she had planed her night to go. "Thank you," She said. She looked down for a moment to regain her composure. She blinked away unshed tears and took calming breaths.

"Tell me about your family," Mizore said when she looked up again. She wanted to recapture the friendly atmosphere. She took back her hand gently and drank some tea,

"Ahhh," Tsukune scratched the back of his head. "There is not much to tell. My father is a salary man for an accounting company…" He began.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mizore fell face first onto her bed with sigh that was equal parts exhaustion and satisfaction. The night had been a success. Tsukune had been caught in each of her little traps without suspecting a thing. He had also so totally disarmed her that he had learned more about her then Mizore ever though she would share. That sharing was a level of intimacy that she had not even thought possible. And he had accepted her close to him even after he had learned the truth of her nature. She rolled onto her back and grabbed her pillow so she could hug it tightly. In the end he had left only because of the curfew. The had talked for hours. The dinner had been a success, from the first cup of tea to the last bite of cake.

When she had said goodnight to him at the door they had shared a hug. In that moment she had given in to her yuokai desire and had drawn some of his Warmth into herself. She suspected that the last part had probably been a breach of trust. It was something Yuki Onna did that was much like the way Vampires fed. A way to strengthen their youki. It was the first time she had done it to Tsukune without him offering it first, and she felt a little guilty about that. But she was spending the night alone so a little compensation was in order.

She moved the pillow lower and squeezed it tightly between her thighs. She could feel Tsukune's warmth in her chest. His sent was still in the room. She ached for him with her heart and her body. She put her hand between herself and her pillow.

"Tsukune…" She sighed.


	11. Alliance

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 11

Moka was enjoying a slow morning. She had kept herself busy all Saturday, late into the night, to keep from doing something rash out of worry of Tsukune. As a result she had accomplished everything she needed to do, leaving Sunday free. She was laying in bed trying to decide of she should make her own breakfast, or to go to the school cafeteria, when somebody knocked on her door.

"Just a minute," She called out. She quickly got out of bed, sticking her feet into her fuzzy slippers and straitening her pajamas. She crossed the room and opened the door. "Yes?"

Moka was surprised by the presence of Mizore. The snow maiden was dressed in an old blouse that looked slept in, a pair of baggy shorts, and old sneakers. She looked like she had slept poorly from the lines under her eyes.

"We need to talk," Mizore said around her sucker.

"Come in," Moka invited her, holding the door open. "I was about to have breakfast."

"Thank you."

The pair shared a simple breakfast of egg on toast with cups of tea. They ate in silence, taking much longer to finish the meal then ether would have normally. Moka was cleaning up when Mizore spoke again.

"It's about Tsukune," She said.

Moka froze. Her back was to her friend and she was afraid to turn around just then. She felt her muscles tighten and a cold feeling clawed at her heart. Her breakfast suddenly felt like a rock in her stomach.

"W-what about Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"I love him."

"I know."

"We had a date last night."

"Yes."

"I took something from him," Mizore confessed.

Moka turned around slowly. Her rosario seal felt heavy, and hot against her skin. She looked at the snow maiden who was sitting at her table, wondering if she could still be counted as a friend.

"When we said goodnight," Mizore explained slowly. "I embraced him. I could feel him in my arms. He was so strong. So real. I wanted him." She looked up at Moka. "I took his Warmth," She stressed the word, making it into something more then just measure of temperature. "It is how Yuki Onna feed or Youki. To us it is like how you feed on blood." Mizore turned to face Moka, putting herself on her knees beside the low table where the two friends had just shared a meal.

"I went to far," She bowed her head to the floor. "I am sorry."

Moka took a moment to absorb the words of the snow maiden. She wanted to be sure she understood exactly what her classmate was saying. She looked down at Mizore.

"Did you hurt Tsukune?" Moka's voice was as hard as stone. She could hear her inner voice in her own.

"No," Mizore said without hesitation. "You know I would never hurt him," She looked up at the vampire. "But I took his Warmth without asking. When he walked me back from training, when Inner Moka told him to aid me. Tsukune offered me a part of his youki to help me recover. He gave me his Warmth then of his own choice."

Moka's eyes went wide. She could feel her inner self's reaction mirroring hers. Inner Moka had told Tsukune to help the snow maiden. At the time it had seemed a good idea. It would help build trust between the two women, and help keep Mizore strong and healthy against any emergencies. She had not realized that the action was the same as sending her Tsukune into the fangs of another vampire. Moka's mind raced as she thought through the implications of what it all meant. What alarmed her was that she cold almost feel her inner self smiling.

"You did go to far," Moka said slowly. "You need to apologize to Tsukune."

"I will," Mizore vowed. "But what about you?"

Moka reflected on her own feelings for Tsukune, and her own desires. She remembered her first meeting with him, and how after running him down with a bicycle, which she had been riding from the dorm because she had been feeling a little weak that morning, she had bitten his neck and drank his delicious blood, taking it without permission. He had forgiven her for it. He had even agreed to be her friend, and that friendship was growing into something greater. She understood how Mizore felt. It made her jealous that the snow maiden had shared that level of intimacy with Tsukune, but she knew he would forgive her, and she would not be able to face Tsukune if she did any less.

"I forgive you," Moka said at last.

The tightness and worry in Mizore's face visibly lessened. She had a hopeful expression as she slowly stood.

"Friends?" Mizore asked with her eyes shining.

"Friends," Moka agreed, feeling her own eyes tearing up.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune had his books out and was working hard on his assignments when somebody knocked on his door. While he didn't want to fall behind in his grades he was thankful for the distraction.

"Coming," He called out. Not expecting any visitors, except the occasional dorm mate come to beg or borrow something, he was dressed only in a thin tank top and his sweat pants as he answered his door. "Yea?"

"Tsukune," Moka said. She had put on a sun dress of light yellow with pink flowers around the hem line and lace around the neck.. "Good morning."

"Moka?" Tsukune was surprised. "Mizore?" His eyes were wide. "Come in, come in," He invited. The pair entered his room, kicking their shoes off at the door. Tsukune stuck his head out in the hallway and saw no less then eight male students looking stunned and envious. "Morning," Tsukune said to them before ducking back into his room and closing the door.

"This is a surprise," Tsukune said, feeling a little off balance and embarrassed by the visit. His bed was unmade and he was barely dressed. "Make yourself at home. Ahhh… Tea?"

"Yes," Mizore answered.

"Please," Moka smiled. It didn't mater how nervous she felt, seeing Tsukune made her feel better.

The two girls knelt on the floor next to Tsukune's bed. While he busied himself with his small electric kettle the pair both looked at the rumpled sheets. They shared a conspiratory look and smiled mischievously. Yes, Moka admitted to herself, she and Mizore were too much alike and had too much in common not to be friends.

Tsukune only had two clean cup. He gave one to each of his visitors and took a half empty bottle of water for himself before joining them on the floor.

"So," Tsukune said. "What is going on?"

"Mizore has something she needs to say to you," Moka said seriously.

"Mizore?" Tsukune asked.

"I need to apologize for last night," She said. "I went too far and took advantage of you."

"What? No."

"Please," Mizore said. "It was when you were leaving…"

Mizore explained what she had done. She went on to explain the importance of sharing Warmth among the meant among her people. Mizore had explained the night before about how the Yuki onna took husbands, or at least found men to sire their children. Now she explained how sharing Warmth was different then taking it, and how it was something usually only done with close family, like parent and child, or between lovers.

For the taking of his Warmth, Tsukune forgave Mizore effortlessly. For the rest…

"It is almost the same with Vampires," Moka explained. "When you kissed… When you swore yourself to me," She blushed deeply. "When the other me sent you to help Mizore she didn't know about this part of her nature. When a Vampire offers someone in their service to another Vampire it has special meanings."

"How do you feel about this, Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"I don't want to share you," Moka pouted. "Not even with my other self. And I know that makes me sound selfish. But I understand how Mizore feels," She faced her friend. "I'm just not sure what…"

"There is one more person we need to talk to," Tsukune said gently.

"I understand," Moka said. She offered her chest to him.

Tsukune removed the cross from Moka's seal, releasing her inner self. In an instant green eyes turned red and the awakened Moka took a moment to brush back her now silver hair. She looked at Tsukune and smiled.

"Good morning Tsukune," She said. "You just can't stay out of trouble can you."

"Good morning, Moka," He gave her a weak smile.

"And as for you," Inner Moka turned her eyes on Mizore. "You already knew Tsukune is mine, and you took something from him. That is the same as taking it from me."

"I'm sorry," Mizore bowed.

"Raise you head," Moka sighed. "I don't want your apologies. I want you to recognize your debt."

"Tsukune," She turned back to him. "You swore yourself to me. Do you still hold to that pledge?"

"Yes," He said without hesitation.

Moka raised an eyebrow. At the same time she pulled up the hem of her dress, exposing her thighs. She waited for a moment for Tsukune to catch on. He moved a little closer, the bent forward to kiss her thigh lightly.

"Good," She said before turning back to Mizore. "Tsukune is mine," She said. "His blood, his body, his youki, his life; it is all mine. I told him to help you, once. I let you share what is mine, once. I did that because I want you to be my ally. Now you have a debt to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Mizore said solemnly.

"Good." She looked back at Tsukune. "Do you understand how your youki, your Warmth as she calls it can make her stronger?"

"Yes," Tsukune nodded.

"And you understand that we all need to be strong because of the enemies we face?"

"Yes."

Moka shifted herself so her back was to Tsukune. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled.

"Will you share yourself with me now?" She asked.

"Yes," Tsukune said. "I will." He moves so he was close behind her, his knees apart so that she was between them. He summoned his youki into his left forearm as he gently hugged Moka from behind and rested he chin upon her left shoulder,

Moka drew Tsukune's warm arm up to her mouth with her left arm. She held her right hand on top of Tsukune's right hand. She bit into his flesh and accepted his blood and his energy. She felt her desire for him grow as she felt his strength flow through her body. This close to him, here in his room, his sent and his blood made her feel intoxicated.

Moka enjoyed her feeding, but kept it short. She was already rested and strong, this time she was making her position and power of Tsukune clear. She wasn't sure herself when she had stopped feeding and had started kissing his arm, but it didn't mater. She gave a small sigh as she moved his arm away from lips. She continued to hold his right arm firmly around her waist. With her left hand around his left wrist she held out his hand towards Mizore.

"Put your youki into this hand, Tsukune," Moka instructed.

"Alright," He nodded once.

Moka felt his power and had to resist her urge to take it, and him. She at the snow maiden

"Mizore," Moka said in a measured tone. "Will you pledge yourself to be my ally in battle and my vassal? I know what you want from Tsukune, and it will only be possible if we can be strong enough to survive. Pledge to me and together we will be stronger."

"What do you want me to do?" Mizore asked, her eyes sharp as she considered the situation.

"I want you to my ally in battle, and my vassal. Accept Tsukune's Warmth now if you will swear yourself to me, and I will allow him to share his Warmth with you as often as _I_ feed upon him, and when you have true need of it."

Tsukune felt a mile sense of alarm at Moka's words. He would feel bad if Mizore or the other Moka was hurt by such an arrangement. But he saw the tactical value of what Inner Moka proposed. He could also feel her heartbeat and her grip on his right hand. She was serious about what she was offering, but it was not easy for her.

Mizore could feel the Warmth from Tsukune and Moka both. She wanted that kind of closeness with him. There was really no choice for her. Inner Moka was offering to share Tsukune at an intimate level. If she didn't accept then she would have to fight the vampire if she ever wanted to be truly close to the one she loved. If she accepted, she could have Tsukune's warmth, and if they survived their battles, then she might be able to have what she most desired from Tsukune.

"I accept," Mizore said with tears in her eyes. She bowed low. "I pledge myself your ally and vassal, Moka-Sama."

"I accept your pledge," Moka said. "And accept you into my service. Come close and accept this gift as bond between us all."

Mizore raised up and moved in close to the couple. She took Tsukune's hand in both of hers and folded it to her chest. She looked into his eyes and he smiled affectionately as she felt his Warmth flow over her, and into her. Even Moka was smiling.

The held that pose for a minute, then Inner Moka pulled Tsukune's hand back gently. Mizore let go with a sigh heavy with longing and a note of regret. Moka understood the feelings well. She suppressed her own sigh as she released Tsukune.

"Mizore," Inner Moka said. "I forgive you for what you took from Tsukune."

"Thank you, Moka-Sama."

"Enough with the formalities. You should have my other self school you in our ways. But that is for later. For now, I am sure you have things to finish before school tomorrow."

"Yes Moka," Mizore gave a quick bow, recognizing the dismissal. "I'll see you tomorrow Tsukune."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Tsukune agreed.

Once Mizore was gone Moka stood. She turned to Tsukune and drew him up to his feet.

"I am pleased with you," Moka said. "You have shown me that I can trust you, and you have brought be an ally." She collected her cross from him. "I will now give you a reward. Ask my other self what it means now that I have accepted you into my household." She quickly clipped the cross into place as a blush started to color her cheeks.

"Moka?" Tsukune started to ask, but didn't get to finish. Instead he embraced the pink haired Moka as she came bake to alertness.

Tsukune watched Moka's face as she collected herself. Her expression changed, show much emotion as she held an internal dialog.

"Oooo," Moka grumbled, looking angry.

"Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"Tsukune," Moka pouted. "Which me do you like more?"

"I like Moka," Tsukune said. "All of Moka."

"Tsukune!"

"What do you want me to say?" Tsukune protested. "It's like asking be if I like your right side or your left side better. All of you is beautiful."

"Hmmmm," She growled and pouted at the same time.

"Ahhh," He sighed, holding Moka closer. He concentrated on his youki once more. "Go ahead."

"Capuchu…"

Xxxxxxxxx

Tsukune went to bed feeling mentally wrung out, and a pint low. Once Moka was feeling a little better she explained what Inner Moka had been talking about. Because Vampires could live for a very long time, frequently isolated to protect the secret of their nature, they had traditions about how they should conduct their lives. The strongest tradition, and the most basic, was survival of the fittest. Each vampire was expected to be strong and capable. Proving that strength was restricted when it came to actual physical fighting, again in the name of preservation of individuals and the race as a whole. Instead, each vampire collected the icons of power.

The symbols of power were fairly basic. Money was the easiest to collect, and as a status symbol worth the least. If a vampire was going to survive a long time then simple long term investments could make them rich. Moka explained that there were vampires still collecting on their investments in electricity. Likewise having lovers or concubines meant little, because they could be bought by a vampire's money, or seduced by his or hers powers and beauty. An absolute 'must have' icon was a household. This meant that a vampire had to have people he or she trusted as closely as family. In many instances the members of the household would even assume their master's name, whole or in part, to signify the closeness. Because Tsukune was the only member of Akashiya Moka's household he held the closest position to her any mortal could, short of actual marriage. However Moka blushed and evaded when Tsukune asked how close he really was to her.

Another strong Icon that vampires wanted was a Court. This was a group of retainers that were not a part of the household, but were still loyal to the vampire and could represent political power or other assets. By accepting Mizore as a vassal, Moka now had a Court. In normal, human word terms, as Tsukune understood it, Moka was now the equivalent of having started her own company, albeit a very small one, with a branch office. Even in on the surface that sounded pretty good. When you took into account that she was still a High School student it started to sound impressive.


	12. Naked truth

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 12

"Tsukune," Mizore leaned into him as they walked to class Monday morning. "How often does Inner Moka drink your blood?"

"Ahh," Tsukune tugged at his collar, blushing. "I guess about every other week."

"Damn."

On the other side of Tsukune, Moka giggled.

The Trio was almost at the school gates when the next member of the group caught up to them. Yukari gave a happy cry as she launched herself at Tsukune's back. He managed to turn into the glomp attack and keep from being knocked down.

"Good morning Yukari," Tsukune said, suppressing a groan. He wondered if it was possible to get a bruised kidney.

"Yukari," Moka said. "Good morning to you, but you should not be so hard on Tsukune."

"He can take it," The little witch relaxed her hug of Tsukune enough to slider her arms up and down his torso. "He has such strong, hard muscles," She purred.

"Yukari!" Moka blushed to her hair line.

"Anoying," Mizore said, wrapping large ice claw around Yukari's head. She pulled the little witch from Tsukune's side and pushed her out of the way.

"You…" Yukari whipped out her wand but her concentration was broken by a burst of icy.

Mizore blew hard against the ground, the blast of frigid cold ricocheted up, lifting Yukari's skirt and almost blowing the witch over. Because the little witch had chosen to try to hold down her skirt the blast of wind knocked her hat off.

"No-o-o," Yukari chased after her hat.

Tsukune and Moka shared a small, embarrassed chuckle.

"Good morning Tsukune," Kurumu's voice rang out from ahead of them.

Kurumu practically strutted into view. She had her bag bad slung across her body, the strap passing between her breasts, making them a little more prominent, not that they needed it. She had her uniform on as close to regulation as possible for something that Tsukune suspected was at least one size too small. Around her, male students watched her with lust-filled eyes. She walked towards Tsukune with confidence and determination.

"Kurumu," Tsukune smiled weakly as he nervously scratched at the back of his head. He could feel her attention on him, making him feel like staked out goat. "Did you have a good weekend?"

"Not really," She pouted as she drew close enough to press her chest against his. "I didn't get to see you all weekend," She fluttered her lashes up at him. And I had so much trouble studying because I couldn't stop thinking of you about you."

"Ahhh. I'm sorry."

"You'll take responsibility wont you?"

"Wha-a-a?" He said feeling a moment of alarm.

"If I can't graduate then I won't be able to get a good job. I will need someone to support me," She stroked his upper arms. "I'll take good care of your house, and you…"

"That's enough," Moka said as she put her hand in front of Kurumue's face. She pressed her palm against her and forced her back a step.

"You," Kurumu turned to face Moka with fire in her eyes. "I think it's time I showed you…"

The succubus was cut off again. This time it was by a row of icy javelins that fell from the sky, making a tidy fence between Moka and Kurumu.

"We will be late," Mizore said, starting towards the school.

XXXXXXXXX

The group gathered at their usual table for lunch. Moka sat at the table across from Tsukune, with Yukari close to her side. Mizore sat at Tsukune's left hand, but kept her head down on concentrated on her food. Kurumu was close to Tsukune's right, asking a stream of questions about the morning classes.

"Because I have such a hard time paying attention in class," She insisted. "I can't stop thinking of you." Any time Yukari or Moka volunteered to answer he questions she glared at them harshly, but declined their help in a sweet voice.

Moka frequently frowned at the succubus, but she also kept Yukari from doing anything petty. She had nearly lost Mizore's friendship the day before, she didn't want to provoke a fight where the snow maiden would be honor bound to take her side. Moka didn't want her new link to Mizore to be discovered yet.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune was thoughtful as he attended the Newspaper Club meeting. He had written a new article over the weekend and had submitted it to his fellow club members for review and possible inclusion in the next edition. Thinking about the underclassman that had asked him for relationship advice, Tsukune had written an advice article about how a boy could approach and try talking to a girl. The article spoke of being honest and polite, and the importance of being prepared. It also warned against being fake or insincere. In his article Tsukune denounced chasing after physical attributes or other shallow actions. The piece emphasized the importance of getting to know the person you wanted to have a relationship with.

In the human world what was considered important information, the article said, depended upon who you asked. Boys wanted to know a girl's three measurements, and if she could cook. Girls wanted to know a boy's birth date and astrological signs, blood type, and favorite foods. A boy's parent's would want to know about the girl's family, social status, and domestic education. The girl's parents would want to know about the boy's family and social status, his academic performance and goals, and his career prospects and ambitions. In the would of Youkai some of that was still true. But it was also important to know someone's monster side as well. While it was forbidden by academy rules to reveal your monster self on campus, it could be vital for the relationship that such information be shared.

As the girls reviewed Tsukune's article he watched them thoughtfully. He remembered his blunder with trying to make Moka join the Swim Club. He was also aware of his well meant but almost friendship destroying actions with Mizore. Tsukune realized that that he needed to follow some of his own advice.

The girls approved of the article be added to the next edition. They made some editorial comments in red so that Tsukune could clean it up a little before the committed it to print. Kurumu volunteered to write a companion article for girls, but was voted down. So was Yukari. Moka was given the task instead. The group spent a little time on the rough layout for the next edition to make room for the advice articles then called it a day.

"Tsukune," Kurumu called to him before he could leave the club room.

Moka, Mizore, and Yukari frowned as the succubus presented herself bust first to Tsukune. Each one tensed for their usual little match up.

"Kurumu," Tsukune smiled shyly at her. "Can I walk you back to the dorms?"

All for girls froze in surprise.

The club room was dead slient for the span of three heartbeats.

"I was hoping," Tsukune explained. "That you would tell me more about what it means to be a succubus. What kinds of things do you consider important?"

"Tsukune!" Kurumu cried happily. She grabbed his arm and held it between her breasts. "I would love to tell you anything you want to know." Together the walked out of the club room.

Moka and Mizore shared a knowing look and a sigh of relief. They understood that Tsukune was trying to avoid another misunderstanding.

"No way," Yukari protested. She started for the door. "Tsukune, wa-Alk!"

Mizore and Moka had each caught a corner of Yukari's short cape. The little witch nearly strangled herself in her eagerness to chase after Tsukune. As it is he legs got ahead of her and she ended upon the floor.

"What did you do that for?" Yukari demanded once she had recovered.

"Tsukune is just getting to know a friend a little better," Moka explained. "There is nothing wrong with that."

"But but but," Yukari looked panicked.

"We trust Tsukune," Mizore said. "So should you."

"That's right," Moka agreed.

"But what about the boob monster?"

The atmosphere in the room became charged and the older girls tensed. The looked at Yukari with determined eyes and tight jaws.

"We trust in Tsukune," They said in unison.

XXXXXXXX

"So what do you want to know?" Kurumu asked happily, looking up at Tsukune as they walked together.

"We have known each other for over a year and a half," Tsukune said, carefully looking ahead as they walked. "I know you like things you consider cute, and that you like to bake. You are outspoken and strong and loyal."

Listening to Tsukune made Kurumu warm inside. She felt like she was glowing. He had been paying attention to her after all, and now he was even praising her.

"I know who you are," Tsukune continued. "And I know that you are a succubus. But I don't understand what that means in terms of what you find important or what values you have."

"That's not really important," Kurumu evaded. "I am happy that you know me as a person."

"But it is important," Tsukune insisted. "I want to be able to understand you better."

"But why?"

Tsukune stopped walking. He pulled his arm from Kurumu, with a little difficulty. And turned to face her. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her face.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu suddenly felt nervous.

"Kurumu," He said firmly. "I had a misunderstanding with Mizore that almost ruined our friendship. Not just between her and I, but the friendship between her and Moka as well. Kurumu, I don't want to make a mistake like that with you if I can avid it. You are a precious friend."

Kurumu almost wanted to cry. There was the "F" word again. Again! The glow from just a moment ago faded. She looked up at Tsukune and saw the earnest expression of concern on his face. She knew she would not be able to refuse him anything, but whay did he have to ask her this.

"What do I get?" Kurumu looked off to her right, avoiding his face.

"What?"

"If I share this with you," She sniffed. "You have to give me something in return."

"That is fair," Tsukune agreed. "Is there something you want?"

"Not here," She said curtly. She looked up into his face again, her eyes shining. "Will you come up to my room?" She asked him. It was an invitation that Tsukune had always refused. It was her best chance of avoiding his question without flatly refusing.

"Alright," Tsukune said.

All the way back to her door Kurumu had to fight the urge to run away. Her stomach felt cramped into knots and her heart was fluttering. She was nervous about what she was about to do, but Tsukune was willing to come into her room, alone with her. It was something she had only dreamed of before. The only time he had ever been in her room he had been under the influence of her Charm, and she had to drag him physically through the door to get him there. Once they reached her door she had to calm her breathing down. She was surprised she could fit her key to the lock she was so nervous.

"Please forgive the mess," Kurumu said. She slipped off her shoes and moved to the middle of the room.

"Please forgive my intrusion," Tsukune said politely as he entered. He neatly placed his shoes next to hers and set his bag on the floor. As he entered he felt more then a little uncomfortable. Kurumu obviously had not expected him to accept her invitation. He never had before.

The room reflected Kurumu's personality. Cute plush toys sat on the shelves. The pillows, cushions, table clothes, curtains, and coverlet all were adorned with ruffles and lace. Even the tissue box on the desk had a frilly cover on it. The coverlet and pillows were crooked, having been thrown into place and not neatly made up. By the foot of the bed, under a small side table a small basket held laundry. Draped over the top of a full length mirror were sets of lacy undergarments left out to dry after being hand washed. With the curtains open and the sunlight shining in, the room looked bright and cheerful.

Tsukune only had a moment to take in the details of the room. Kurumu had watched him enter then followed his eyes as he looked around. She turned bright red and started tidying up.

"I am sorry," She rambled on nervously. "I didn't think my room was this messy." She snatched her undergarments off the mirror and stuffed them into a drawer, slamming it shut. She smoothed out the coverlet and straitened the pillows on her bed. "Please don't think badly about me. I really can keep a proper home. It's just that this is so unexpected and I have been busy." She rolled out and set up her low table. It was round instead of square so that a couple could sit together without being crowded by the legs. Kurumu set a pair of cushions together next to the table. "Tsukune, please have a seat. Can I get you some tea?"

"Please," He said gently as he sat on the offer cushion. He tried hard not to smile as he watched Kurumu. The normally confident succubus was acting more like a little girl then anything else. It was very cute and charming.

"I hope you don't mind," She said as she set out a plate of cookies. "If I had known I would have baked a fresh batch."

"It's fine," Tsukune took on of the ghost shaped cookies and bit its head off. "They're good."

"Thank you." Kurumu busied herself in her kitchenette "I really should have gone shopping this weekend, but I forgot. I was busy with everything and I didn't realize…"

Tsukune listened to Kurumu ramble on. She kept apologizing for anything she imagined he might find fault with. Alternately, she insisted that she was very good at cleaning and cooking and keeping a home in order. The amused smile finally escaped him and settled across his face.

"Thank you for waiting," Kurumu said as she brought the tea service to the table. "What is it?" She said when she saw Tsukune's smile.

"It is nothing," He said. "I just couldn't help but think how cute you're being. I'm sorry.

Kurumu blushed at his honest words. She set the service on the table and sat down beside him to pour. The sipped the tea quietly for a moment.

"I am glad you came over," Kurumu said carefully.

"I am sorry I have not visited your room sooner," Tsukune said. "I don't know what I was afraid of, but as your friend I should have trusted you more. I'm sorry."

"So I am just a friend?" Kurumu sighed in frustration.

"Kuru…"

"Don't," She cut him off. "I know. And I am happy to have that much."

"Thank you," Tsukune said gently.

"Tsukune," She looked him in the eye. "Why do you want to know about Succubi?"

"Huh?"

"Sucubi," She said. "It is the plural for Succubus."

"Oh," He felt a little foolish. "Well," He paused. "It's like I said. I want to understand you so I don't do something stupid."

"Why would you be afraid of that?"

"Kurumu, it's me?" Tsukune said. "I let my feelings and my pride get me into trouble. The moment I found out what this place really was I should have run away and never look back." He held up his right arm ad gave it a small shake, making the holy lock jingle. "Even if I went home today, I would have to spend the rest of my life afraid of what could happen if I lost my temper." He lowered his arm. "I could never leave all of you behind, and I don't want to hurt you or drive you away because I crossed some line I didn't know about."

"Baka," She muttered. "Tsukune, what do you know about Succubi?"

"Nothing really…"

"What have you heard about us?" She spoke firmly.

"Promise you won't get angry."

"Tsukune."

"Well, I tried to look up information after the school festival last year," Tsukune said. "And what there was about, Succubi?" He wanted to make sure he had the term right. "What I read was that they seduce men, sometimes in their sleep. They do it to drain the man's life and feed upon them. Sometimes they even kill them."

"That is all true," Kurumu said.

"What? But there must be more to it then that."

"Unfortunately not," Kurumu said sadly. "Do you know what my mother does for a living? She works in a 'Gentleman's Club.' She spends her nights taking her cloths off, dancing on a stage, and talking up business men for money." She made a sour face. "She lets them buy her expensive gifts, and if the offer her enough she will go out on a date and hang on their arm. All the while she is feeding off of their lust."

"That is what is means to be a Succubus," Kurumu explained. "We need to be desired, to be lusted after. When a man looks at a woman, when he thinks about her he gives off energy. The monster that can read minds are sensitive to that energy. Lust is a strong desire, it carries a lot of energy. A Succubus is a kind of psychic vampire. We can draw in that energy. We seduce men to ignite their lust, so we can feed. Everything that we are comes from our need to feed."

"A psychic vampire," Tsukune mused. "So you are like Mo…"

"No!" Kurumu cut him off sharply. "This is my time with you and I don't wat to bring her into this."

"I'm sorry," He said. "I was going to say that you are like other vampires. Like Kokoa?" Tsukune guessed that name would be safe to bring up.

"No," Kurumu shook her head. "Vampires are all proud and arrogant. They spend their lives amassing power so they can lord it over each other. They are the oldest of the human type monsters, almost as old as humans themselves."

"To be a Succubus it to be desired. To be sought after. We do not have some noble tradition or high position in monster society. We are things," She said bitterly. "We are servants, sometimes even slaves. When left to ourselves we are animals"

Kurumu got up from the table. She deliberately stood in front of the door, blocking the exit. She turned towards Tsukune and started to remove her clothing.

"Kurumu!" Tsukune scrambled to his feet in alarm.

"Don't, Tsukune," Kurumu said in a commanding tone. "You wanted to know what it was to be a Succubus. I am going to show you." She had tears in her eyes as she continued to strip down.

Tsukune turned his back, trying to preserve her dignity and his own. Kurumu didn't want that.

"Look at me, Tsukune." She demanded. "Look at me!"

"Put your clothes back on."

"No!" Kurumu cried out. "You owe me, Tsukune. You said you wanted to know about what I am. This is what I am. Look at me Damn it!"

Feeling disgusted with himself her turned around slowly. He had wanted to avoid hurting her, to avoid hurting their friendship, that he had done just the opposite of what he had intended. He turned back to Kurumu and looked at her.

Kurumu stood in her lacy black braw and panties with her arms stretched out. The nails on her fingers and toes had transformed into long talons. Her wings were unfurled and her tail lashed back and forth. Tears steamed from her eyes and her jaw quivered.

"This is what I am, Tsukune," She cried. "I have wings so I can reach high windows and cover long distances in search of prey. I have claws so I can defend my territory from other predators." She brought her tail up and held the end still. For the first time Tsukune saw a dangerous spine sticking out of the tip. "I can even paralyze my prey so he cannot escape or cry out for help." She lowered her arms and tail and crossed the room. She stopped when only the low table was between them. "Do you understand what I am now, Tsukune?"

"Yes, and I am sorry. I was so qurious about you being a Succubus that I lost sight of what was important. You are my friend," He said with tears running down his face. "And I was wrong to treat you so badly. I'm sorry."

"After all of this," She sobbed. "You still call me your friend. What is wrong with you?" she wailed. "Why can I not feel any lust from you.?"

"I'm sorry," Tsukune cried. "I was wrong to push you this far, I know. But I still don't understand what you want from me." He cried freely as he sank to the floor. He buried his face in his hands. "I only wanted to get to know you better. I wanted to understand you so that we could all trust each other and be close to one another." His body shook quietly for a moment. "I'm sorry. I'm Sorry."

Kurumu looked at Tsukune and could feel the grief rolling off of him. She could feel it even if it wasn't the energy that she was evolved to draw in and feed upon. As a Succubus she wanted to be desired and lusted after. She was everything that she had told Tsukune that she was. But as a person, as a woman, what she desired was to be seen as more then a thing, to be desired for more then just sex. She had laid herself bare to Tsukune and he had not run away. He had not suddenly made some empty promise or confession. Instead the human boy had broken down and cried over what he had done.

'Even when he didn't do anything wrong at all,' Kurumu though to herself. She had read his rough draft for his article. He wanted to advise others to be open and to communicate with the people they liked so that they could have a strong friendship. 'That was why he had asked her about herself,' Kurumu reflected as she walked around the table to him. He had asked because he cared, and she had lashed out because she was ashamed of what she was.

Kurumu pushed the table back and discarded her monster form. Tsukune desired her for the person that she was, not the body that she had. He had seen through her the very first time they met, she just had not come to understand it yet. She knelt down beside him.

"Tsukune," She said gently. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" He looked up at her, his face a mess to match hers.

"Thank you, Tsukune," She hugged him tightly. "Thank you for being my friend."

Tsukune hugged her back, more then a little confused by what had passed between them

"I guess we're even now," Kurumu saud.

"What do you mean?"

"You finally got to see all of me," She explained. "And I got to see all of you."

"Huh?"

"I have seen you when you were being strong. I even saw you when you had become possessed by your youki and became a monster. Today you showed me your most human side. Thank you."

"I'm sorry," He said.

"It's alright," She whispered.

A short time later Kurumu and Tsukune separated. She stepped into the kitchenette and brought back a wet towel and offered it to Tsukune. While he cleaned his face she took her clothes and closed herself in the kitchenette so she could compose herself. Tsukune was thinking about leaving when Kurumu reappeared, fully clothed, with a frilly apron tied on.

"Dear," She said sweetly. "What would you like for supper?" Her eyes were still a little red and her face was a little flushed, but she was acting like her usual self.

Tsukune couldn't help but laugh. He and Kurumu had weathered the emotional storm and come out friends. They shared an early sinner of instant noodles and did their assignments together, as friends often do.


	13. Respect

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 13

Yukari was out in front of the dorms at first light. She had been prevented from following Tsukune by Moka and Mizore and was sure that the boob monster was up to something. She had tried to listen outside Kurumu's door, but there were too many witness about. Besides, she couldn't her anything because the dorms were too noisy. She had to settle for making multiple trips where she could linger for a few minutes at a time. She even gone to knock on Tsukune's door once, to see if he had already gone back to his room. Nobody answered, and all the guys looked at her funny so she didn't hang around at all. Finally curfew rolled around and Yukari had to admit defeat for the night. She stayed up late to finish the assignments she had neglected while playing stalker, now she was pacing in the early morning fog waiting to see which building Tsukune would emerge from.

It was an unusual morning for Tsukune. He left his room at his usual time so that he could meet with Moka, only to discover Yukari already hanging on to the pink haired vampire. While he was still exchanging morning pleasantries Mizore and Kurumu caught up to them. As a group they went to class.

All day long Yukari sought Tsukune out at every opportunity to question him about his time alone with Kurumu. Each time, he politely told her that if she wanted to know she should ask Kurumu and not him. In truth, Tsukune wanted to tell Moka about the evening, at least in part, because he owed her his loyalty, but he wasn't going to say a word in front of the excitable and curious Yukari. From the little witch's persistence Kurumu knew that Tsukune was being discrete about their encounter.

As the group returned to the dorms at the end of the day Yukari was still trying to dig out some answers. Out side of the dorms they were met by six students in black uniforms.

"Aono Tsukune," The leader of the squad from the Public Safety Commission called out. "You are to come with us. You are accused of violating the rules for student conduct in the dorms."

"You cannot be serious," Tsukune groaned. Around him he felt his friend's Youki rising.

"You will be detained while we investigate the charges."

"You're not taking Tsukune anywhere," Kurumu declared, the others only a heartbeat behind her.

"He has been reported going to the girls' dormitory on repeated occasions and entering the rooms of multiple students. Illicit relationships are forbidden under school rules."

"He visited my room," Moka said. "Nothing improper ever happened."

"He has come to my room," Kurumu added. "And he never so mush as kissed me."

"Really?" Yukari spoke up.

"He's been to my room," Mizore said.

"Then you confess," The squad leader said.

"Nothing illicit happened," Tsukune demanded.

"Then why would you need to visit three different girls in their room? Everybody in school knows about your harem."

"Careful," Tsukune warned.

"Tsukune is our glass manager," Moka spoke up. "He brought Mizore back from continued absence. Our homeroom teacher told him to take care of her."

"Tsukune was helping with my homework last night," Kurumu put in. "I am barely passing. And need help."

"Moka is the vice manager," Yukari chimed in. "Naturally she is the one he would see if he was worried about anyone on the class."

"You're all lying to protect each other," The squad leader insisted. "We are still detaining Aono."

Tsukune looked at the crowd of students that had gathered in front of the dorms. He knew that he and his friends could beat back the six black uniformed students, but he was wooried about possible casualties from the bystanders. Tsukune wanted to avoid and innocents getting hurt.

"I have done nothing without the support of the Board Chairman," Tsukune declared. "If you don't believe me then go check with him."

"That is an easy claim for you to make. The Board Chairman is not in the school right now."

So that was it. Tsukune understood why they had not made a strong-arm move recently.

"Then ask his assistant," Tsukune said calmly. "I'll wait right here."

"We already know what she will say," The squad leader scoffed. "She is another of your little whores."

"Wha!" A collective gasp went up from the crowd. One second the PSC squad leader was standing in front of his cronies, and the next Tsukune was there with his fist in the air, but the squad leader was gone.

"Oh, Tsukune," Moka was alarmed at the sudden flair up of his youki.

A moment later the squad leader fell out of the sky and landed in front of Tsukune, looking like a broken doll.

Tsukune looked at each of the remaining black uniformed students. His eyes burned with anger and his youki made the air around him shimmer. The commission members broke and fled.

"Tsukune," Moka said, her voice trembling with worry. She had not seen him this upset sense they had been trapped at the beginning of the year.

Hearing his name he turned around slowly. The presence of his Youki washed over his friends. It was only for a moment before it started to ebb, but they could tell it was ragged and uncontrolled

"Are you all alright?" He asked with a voice that sounded like an angry growl.

Everybody assured him that they were fine, even as the watched him with a mix of fear, worry and fascination. His eyes were red and his hair had silver rippling through it. Black lines faded in and out around his eyes, his neck, and his clenched fists. His youki was not going down fast enough and it was starting to change his body.

"Tsukune?" Moka started to move closer to him.

"Moka?" He smiled a little but it was just his lips. The rest of his face looked hard as stone.

"Are you alright," She moved closer.

"Yes," He said without emotion.

Moka got close enough to rest her fingers on his chest. She felt his heart beating like a drum. It thundered in his chest and she wondered that it didn't burst. Moka looked at the others for help. Yukari looked frightened and Kurumu looked like she felt sick.

"Mizore," Moka called. "Help me."

"Yes," The snow maiden moved forward. She was afraid, but she knew she could not give in. She resisted the urge to run from Tsukune's raging youki and was soon next to Moka.

The two shared a brief look and a determined nod. Moka reached up and pulled herself up to Tsukune's neck. She bit into his flesh and drew his blood and his youki into herself. At the same time, Mizore wrapped her arms around Tsukune and drew in his Warmth. The two of them used their own youkai natures to draw down Tsukune's youki.

Moka didn't know how long it took. She had to bite him three more times because his youki kept healing him, a little slower each time. She was worried that she would not be able to take enough from him, at the same time she was frightened that she would take too much. She didn't even realized that she was crying, whether from fear or the burning ecstasy that was running through her body, until she felt Tsukune's arm wrap around her gently.

"Moka? Mizore?" Tsukune looked down at the two girls he was holding. Both of them had tears in their eyes and their youki was like two storms. "I think I am alright now. Thank you."

"What happened?"

Tsukune looked up to see Ruby land a short distance away. As soon as her feet touched the ground, a scared and shaken Yukari rushed to embrace her.

"Oh Ruby," Yukari rushed to explain what had happened.

The Board Chairman's assistant saw the injured squad leader still climbing to his feet against a tree near by; His kappa nature clearly showing.

Kurumu saw the haggard state of Moka and Mizore. She decided that action was called for.

"Ruby," Kurumu took charge. "You help Tsukune back to his room. Yukari, you help Mizore. I will take care of Moka."

"Why do I have to help Mizore?" Yukari protested. She would much rather help tend to ether Tsukune or Moka. She liked the idea of helping ether one undress for bed.

"Because Mizore lives on the ground floor," Kurumu pointed out. "You don't have to worry about possibly having to carry her up ant stairs." Kurumu didn't want to mention the disturbing amount of lust that came from the girl when she looked at the other two.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka stood in her kitchenette, under the watchful eyes of Kurumu, with her hand under the running tap. The flowing water grounded out her youki, helping her to come down from the rush of power she had taken from Tsukune. When the dizziness subsided and her body started to feel close to normal again, Moka turned off the tap and dried her hand. She walked on rubbery legs across her room and let herself drop onto the bed gracelessly.

"Ahhh," She side, letting her body go limp.

"Are you feeling better?" Kurumu asked.

"Ah-ha," Moka answered. "I just never held that much youki before."

"You were starting to look like Inner Moka. Your hair was white on its way to silver."

"Really?" Moka giggle."No wonder she has such an attitude problem."

Kurumu snorted as she tried to suppress a laugh.

"Kurumu," Moka said in a tired voice. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," She said. "And thank you for yesterday."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I don't know what is going on between you and Tsukune, but you let me be alone with him yesterday. Thank you for that."

"You're welcome. I admit that I was a little worried, but I trust Tsukune."

"So Do I," Kurumu said softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You should leave," Mizore said as soon as she was in her room. "Just close the door."

"Are you going to be alright?" Yukari asked.

"I just need to rest," Mizore crossed to her bed while the temperature in the room fell. Every surface was covered with frost in seconds.

"See you tomorrow," Yukari hurried to leave as she felt her self start to shiver. She slammed the door in her rush.

"So warm," Mizore breathed. "Mmmmmm Tsukune…"

XXXXXXXX

"Ruby, I said I was fine," Tsukune protested as the witch unlocked his door. "Wait a minute…" He patted his pocket and felt his key there. "Oh. You have a master key because of your job."

"No," Ruby smiled as she gently pushed him into his dorm room. "I just have a copy of your key." She closed the door behind them and locked it.

"Ruby?" Tsukune wondered.

"I'll leave any time you want to make me," She smiled at him. "But until then just do as I say."

"Yes mistress Ruby," Tsukune joked.

"Oh," Ruby smiled wider "You are a smart one."

It didn't mater how much he argued, or how he tried to defend himself. Ruby managed to undress Tsukune down to his boxers and tank top, and tuck him into bed. She made him a light supper in his kitchenette, and despite his protests, she had fed him. Tsukune suspected that she was having far too much fun at his expense, and told her so.

"Ridiculous," She dismissed the idea. "Yukari told me what you did. She also told me what set you off." She leaned in and kissed his forehead. "My hero."

Tsukune saw that resistance was futile, so he decided to try distraction instead.

"Ruby, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask for anything you want from me, Tsukune," She said.

He wasn't going to touch that one.

"Well, I was wondering about Witches."

"What about us?" Ruby questioned. "Our bodies are naturally human. He have to use magic to change them, but most transformations are temporary."

"I was wondering what witches count as having special meaning," Tsukune explained. "Like how blood is for vampires."

"There is nothing like that for Witches," Ruby said. "We are much more like humans then full Ayakashi. What sets us apart is our youkai genes. Depending on what it is we carry in our genes decides what magic we are best at. For myself, I am part Tengu. I have an affinity with crows and the air."

"I was wondering about," Tsukune accepted another mouthful of sticky rice while he selected his words. "I have been trying to be sensitive to the people around me. Like what not to touch, or say because it can give offence or cause a misunderstanding."

"You can touch me anyway you want, Tsukune."

"You are not the only witch I know, or am likely to meet," Tsukune reminded her. "I don't want to accidentally get into a fight with a witch, or have one suddenly think I proposed."

"I see," She said at last. "As a rule, and it isn't the same for all Witches," Ruby explained. "A Witches Foci is something very personal. It is an extension of their body and their youki."

"Foci?"

"What a Witch uses to focus and channel their youku to perform magick." From somewhere in her skirts Ruby produced her wand. "The nature of the Foci also influences the magic a Witch can use."

"I think I understand," Tsukune said. It did make a kind of sense to him. What you say or do around a samurai depended on a lot of things, but trying to touch his sword was always bad.

She laid her wand down across Tsukune's lap. The red crystal mounted in the end glowed brightly

"Your youki is still agitated," Ruby said. "Because you have shared your youki with me twice now my Foci has become sensitive to you."

Tsukune took a moment to feel his youki. Instead of trying to pass it on he tried to push it down. He concentrated on the mental image of squeezing it down into a tiny, brilliant spark that he buried in his center. When he finished he relaxed, and he saw the stone in wand the had gone dark

"You're getting better," Ruby observed as she put her wand away.

"I have a lot of reason to practice." He started to lift the sheets so he could get out of bed.

"What are you trying to do?"

"I have to go to the toilet," Tsukune said irritably. He got to his feet and looked about for his pants. "And after that I need to study."

After he had his pants on he opened the door to his room. He looked back to where Ruby was kneeling next to his bed with a smile on her lips. Tsukune sighed and went back over to her. He stood in front of her and held out his arms for a hug.

"Thank you for your help, Ruby," He said.

She quickly stood up and hugged him.

After a short moment, without letting go of Ruby, Tsukune leaned back and looked her in the face. He flashed her a smile, then he crouched down, tightened his arms around her as he went down, pulling forward and off balance. Ruby cried out briefly as she felt herself falling forward. Tsukun stood up and held her over his shoulder like a sack of rice. He started for the door once more.

"Oh, Tsukune," Ruby started softly, but then her voice rose in pitch and volume. "No!' She protested and started to kick and wiggle.

Tsukune was having a hard time keeping a hold on her and his balance at the same time.

"Stop that," He said without any success. He bounced her on his shoulder once so he could have a hand free for a moment, and he used it to swat her sharply on the bottom. "Stop!" He growled.

"Aww," Ruby sighed, relaxing.

Tsukune deposited a smiling ruby on her feet in the hallway, to the amusement to several neighbors.

"I'll see you in a day or two," Tsukune said and set off for the boys' bathroom.


	14. Romantic ideas

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 14

The next day everybody was very polite to Tsukune. His usual circle of friends were all acting their normal selves, but the rest of the students were acting formal. Underclassmen, and even most second years all addressed him as Aono-Sempai. To the rest he was Aono-San. He sighed to himself many times. He realized that his confrontation with the Public Safety Commission in front of the dorms had sparked a wildfire of rumors. He was not the only one receiving attention ether.

Moka and Mizore were adored by their fans. Everybody in the dorms had felt Tsukune's raging youki. The students that had seen it first had had been awed and frightened. Then the crowd saw Mizore and Moka both embrace Tsukune. Students were convinced that the pair had saved the dorms, and possibly the school from destruction. The reason for their action depended on the story you heard. A lot of the boys favored the idea that the two girls had sworn themselves to him out of awe of his power. Girls in the student body liked the idea that Tsukune had been defending their honor and that they had cooled his anger by offering their appreciation and devotion.

The truly romantic, mostly girls but some boys, told a tail of how Tsukune had been enraged by the commissions accusations against his friends, they were in the same class and the same club after all so it was natural for them to be close, but still chaste. Tsukune had struck down the leader and his raging youki and stalwart determination had been enough to send the rest running in fear. But Tsukune's rage was that of a demon and once awoken it would not easily be quenched. So the stylish and honorable vampire and the cool and serene yuki onna had offered themselves up in appreciation and sacrifice to protect the school. Tsukune, even filled with his demon rage, was so touched by the girls' noble act that his heart was calmed within him. In appreciation and devotion, he had embraced them.

"Awwww," One boy and a trio of girls said in unison as their friend, a short girl with a row of tin horns shoeing through the hair on the crown of her skull, finished reciting the spreading romantic story. They had been walking slowly back from lunch as a group as they listened to the tale.

"Awwww," Yukari said. "That sounds beautiful,"

One of the members looked back to agree promptly tripped over her own feet.

"The Drama Club could probably make a play out of that," Tsukune chuckled. "What do you think Moka?"

That did it. The group that had been enjoying the story had all stopped in place and turned around. They all wore expressions of shock on their faces.

"Excuse us," Moka said, carefully moving past them.

"They're so cute," Kurumu said.

"Pardon me," Yukari smiled as she passed.

"Are you alright?" Tsukune crouched down to offer a hand to the girl that had tripped. "Let me help you."

Wordlessly the girl took Tsukune's hand. It was the storyteller with the horns. With seaming effortless ease, Tsukune pulled her to her feet.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Tsukune asked again.

The girl silently nodded, still holding on to his hand.

"That's good." He looked at her for a moment, then down at his hand. He looked back at her brilliantly blushing face. "I have to get to class."

The girl snatched back her hand as if scalded and bowed low.

"Thank you Aono-Sama." She looked u p sharply, mortified. "I mean Sempai," She cried out. "Aono- Sempai."

"Tsukune come on," Kurumu called out.

"Coming," He called back as he stepped around the story teller. He tried to ignore the squeals and giggles that erupted in his wake.

XXXXXXXX

"Um, excuse me?" Said a shy voice. "Do you know where Aono-Sempai's locker is?"

Thursday morning Tsukune, who was ahead of everybody because he wanted to try and see Ruby about Newspaper Club business, overheard a conversation just as he reached the front of the school.

"No," A deeper voice answered. "I'm sorry. Oy! Kinto," The voice called out to somebody else. "Where's Aono-Sans locker?"

"Next isle over," Answered the voice of 'Kinto.' "Just follow your nose. His shoes smell better then any other guys' in the school."

"Why is that?" Kinto's friend asked.

"I don't know," Kinto said. "But if it has anything to do with why his so popular with girls I want to find out."

Tsukune deposited his shoes and pulled out his Uwabaki, classroom shoes/slippers. As he put them on he tried to be as invisible as he could. The idea of standing out because of his sent was not a comforting idea when surrounded by monsters.

"Please excuse me," A soft voice said beside him

"Yes," Tsukune said, moving to one side as he looked to see who spoke.

The girl was a Rokurokubi, a youkai with a neck that could stretch to incredible lengths. At that moment it was doing just that. The long neck extended up from the girl's shoulder so that her cute, bespectacled face could hover past the shoe lockers. Tsukune was a little alarmed when he realized that she was looker for his locker. She found it to. Why it was so hard when it had his name on it he couldn't guess.. But once she had found it she quickly rested her hand on the shelf where he had just taken his slippers from. She looked around for a moment and Tsukune figured out she was memorizing the location by counting the rows and columns. When she was satisfied, she took one more look around before slipping a letter onto the shelf.

"A confession letter?" Tsukune said in surprise without meaning to.

"What?" The girl squeaked. Her neck retracted and her face turned red. "Don't tell anybody, please."

"It's a little silly to send a love letter to somebody you know nothing about, don't you think."

"But I've heard all the stories about him," She said with a dreamy expression. "I really want to meet him."

"All the stories?" Tsukune asked. "Some of them are not very nice." He should know; he heard a lot of them too.

"Well if any of those stores were true then he wouldn't have any girlfriend at all, would he?"

"I guess that would depend on the girl." He lowered his voice a little. "Did you hear the one from his first semester here? When he got in trouble with the Public Safety Commission.?"

"No," The girl's eyes went wide with excitement.

"The leader of the commission at the time wanted to kill him for being a human."

"No!" She cried.

"Shhhh," Tsukune warned her, looking around quickly. "But his friends said they didn't care if he was human or not," He told her. "Because being a youkai or a human is not as important as being a good friend."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, wow!" Her eyes were bright.

"You know Aono-San is in the Newspaper club, right?"

"Yes," She nodded.

"If you really wanted to meet him you could ask to join."

"But what if the said no?"

"But what if they said yes?" He countered.

"I don't know if I could."

"Well Monday morning get a copy of the new edition of the paper. Maybe Aono-San's advice column or one of the articles will help you."

"Alright.," She have a firm nod. "Thank you Sempia," She hurried off.

"Oy! Kinto," Tsukune called out as he took the letter.

"What?"

"Maybe Aono-San's so lucky with girls is because they don't like it when a guy's feet stink."

"You think so?"

"It can't hurt to try."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Put baby powder in your socks and wash your feet really good"

"I'll try that. Thanks."

XXXXXXX

At lunch Tsukune was caught reading the love letter by his friends.

"What do you have there?" Kurumu asked as she sat down beside him.

"Love letter from a first year," Tsukune said with a small blush. "It seams she's heard a lot of stories about me and wanted to meet me."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to answer her in the school newspaper," Tsukune said. "Not by name," He added. "I'll just add a line to my article about how I am happy to make friends if someone wants to just come and talk."

"Hmmmm," Kurumu made a sour face.

"What's wrong Kurumu?" Moka said as she sat down.

"Tsukune received a love letter."

"What?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Friday Afternoon the Newspaper Club left the school very late in the afternoon. They had finished the layout for the next edition and Ruby was going to take it to the print shop first thing Saturday morning. In his show locker, Tsukune found four letters on the shelf, and thumbtacks in his loafers. He wondered if he could trade shoes with somebody in the dorm.

XXXXXXXX

Saturday brought with it the weekend rituals of dorm life. Tsukune stripped his bedding and added it to the bag of clothes to haul over to laundry room and back. He cleaned his mostly unused kitchenette, and checked supply his ramen and canned foods. Tsukune decided he could put of grocery shopping for another week. He could feed himself, but he still mostly used the school's cafeteria during the week. Tsukune did consider picking up some more dishes, incase he ever had more then one visitor at a time again

When Tsukune had his chores finished he set himself to the task of studying Things had been hectic lately so he and his friends hadn't made any plans for the weekend. While he wanted to get together Moka, and the others, he knew they would have their own chores and studies to see to as well.

Tsukune became aware of a disruption of the dorm and lifted his head from his work. He could hear some commotion in the hall, and was faintly aware of youki flickering and flaring in the building. Remembering the last disruptions, Tsukune closed his books and turned to face the door just before someone knocked.

"YooHoo, Tsukune!" The muffled voice of Kurumu came through the door.

Tsukune ran his fingers through his hair as he moved to the door. He opened the door to see Kurumu, and suddenly understood the reason he had felt something disturbing the normal dorm life. She had on a touch of makeup and her lips were the same shade of deep, glossy red as her fingernails. The succubus was dressed in a lacy, light blue and pink mini tee shirt that ended three inches above a matching mini skirt; and if the girl had a bra on Tsukune would eat his shoes. Kurumu had pink ankle socks, complete with a little ruffle around their tops, and cute sandals. And, of all things, she had her tail out, letting it swing back and forth in lazy arcs. In her hand she held a wicker basket, the contents of which were hidden by a folded cloth.

"Good day, Tsukune," She said merrily.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said, a little stunned. "Good day. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, of course. How do I look?" She struck a pose in the hallway that brought a round of howls and whistles from some of the residents.

"Amazing," Tsukune said.

"Awww," She smiled, leaning forward in another pose. "Thank you. Are you busy right now?"

"Not right now," He said honestly.

"Good. Then Tsukune can come with me for a picnic."

"Um," He scratched his head as his brain tried to process everything. "Do I need to bring anything?"

"Nope," She gave a sparkling smile. "I have everything."

"Ah… Let me get my shoes."

"Yatta!" She did a little hop for joy, causing some more hoots and hollers.

"Can I carry the basket for you?" Tsukune said after he had locked his door.

Kurumu handed the basket over to Tsukune and smiled. She had accomplished her goals. She had gotten Tsukune to agree to go out with her. She had gotten a bush of boys deliciously worked up, giving her their lust. Tsukune appeared to like her look too, which was a nice bonus. Mission accomplished.

XXX

Tsukune liked this side of Kurumu. She was being sweet and charming, more like Moka, and less forward and blatant. Tsukune's mother was a very stereotypical housewife, and she had raised her only child to be polite and considerate of others. Being overly mothering might have made Tsukune a little too timid, but she had meant well. Moka, and presently Kurumu, acted how Tsukune had been raised to see as proper girls to spend time with. Not that 'proper girls' would ever pay attention to him back home.

Tsukune and Kurumu sat on a blanket a short distance into the woods and enjoyed a quiet picnic. The talked about the human world as they passed the time. Kurumu's mother in the city, so Kurumu remembered spending time surrounded by bright neon and visiting busy shopping districts. Tsukune lamented on how the Great Barrier blocked out cell phone, radio, and television signals, and wondered what new movies and animes he was missing out on. He mentioned how he had caught up with his classmates from junior high during the break before second year. While his friends were all quick to talk about the pretty girls at their schools, Tsukune had shown them a picture of him with the rest of the Newspaper Club. They all refused to talk to him for over an hour after that.

"Tsukune," Kurumu lay down and put her head in his thigh, looking up at him. "Do you like spending time with me?"

"Of course."

"Good," She smiled. "And you like my cooking, don't you?"

"Yes," He agreed cautiously.

"I can clean and sew too," She said. "My mother insisted I learn to cook, but she though learning to sew wasn't important."

Tsukune quickly ran threw his past conversations with Kurumu in his mind. He remembered the things she had said about her mother, and her lifestyle. He processed through his options of what to say next.

"Well I think you have good skills for being a housewife some day," He said. His voice sounded forced to his own ears, like a bad actor just reciting lines.

"Woohoo," She cheered, and kicked her feet a little. She had received the complement she had been looking for.

"Tsukune?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think I could visit your house again some day? I promise I'll behave."

"Sure," He nodded. "Some day."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Kurumu admired his gentle face. Tsukune wondered why Kurumu was letting her tail out, and if it's movement could be used to read feelings the same as with a cat.

"I wish we had more time," Kurumu stretched her arms out above her head, making her breasts even more prominent under her skimpy top.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked, being very careful to _not_ look at the prominent nipples he had noticed.

"To get you to myself like this I had to make a deal," Kurumu pouted. "When we go back, Yukari and Outer Moka want you to study with them." Kurumu sat up and reached for the picnic basket. "They're going to have dinner with you too." She turned back to Tsukune with a cloth bundle opened to reveal a batch of cookies. "So I better fill you up now." She pushed a cooking into his mouth.

"Tomorrow morning," Kurumu continued as she plied Tsuikune with tea and cookies. "We agreed to group training with Inner Moka in Paradise, including Ruby. We'll have lunch at the cafeteria after that. And then Mizore gets to have you for dinner."

"When did you plan all this?" Tsukune managed between mouthfuls.

"Thursday afternoon," Kurumu said simply, her tail twitching.

"Ah, Ku…" Whatever Tsukune had wanted to say was cut off by another cookie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune went to bed Sunday night feeling tired down to his bones. The girls had kept him busy all weekend long and had fed him near to bursting at every turn. While he had enjoyed their company it had been a bit much. Yukari was as clingy as ever, and when with the group Kurumu reverted to her forward ways to get attention. And for some reason, when Tsukune had excused himself to the toilet, when he came back the girls all had their heads together. When they saw him they all looked embarrassed about being caught in a conspiracy. Tsukune decided it was best not to ask.

Tsukune's weekend came to an end as she fell asleep. He had never suspect a thing. He never knew about the near score of female students, and at least to male one, that had been lingering around hoping to catch him alone.


	15. Big news

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 15

Monday morning in front of the school gates the Newspaper Club had set up bright and early. The folding table was set out with stacks of the school paper. The small box asking for donations to help cover printing fees was placed discretely between the stacks, and secured in place. The girls collectively agreed that Tsukune's place was behind the table where he could guard the box. They informed him of this and intended to make sure he stayed where they could keep an eye on him.

This time the Newspaper Club's setup was special. Ruby had set up a tall sign that said 'Special Announcement' in large print. The front page headline of the paper was going to upset and excite people

**"CHANGE FOR THE BETTER AT YOUKAI AKADEMY**," The paper announced. **"Public Safety Commission Disbanded. Student Council to be Elected.**" The paper had a full report about the corruption of the Public Safety Commission, complete with damaging pictures, to support the reason for it being disbanded. The report took up half of page one and all of page two. The rest of page one was the first part of the article explaining the role of the Student Council, the positions available, and the rules for the coming election.

Tsukune felt proud of his work, as he looked at the stacks of newspapers waiting to be handed out. He knew that today was going to spark a lot of emotions among the student body. He hoped he wouldn't get killed because of it.

Tsukune and his friends didn't have long to wait. The first students to come from the dorms was a pair of third year boys. They had been surprised by the unusual sign and had each taken a copy of the paper. It only took a moment for the headline to sink in.

"Is this true?" One of them asked.

The entire club nodded.

"By the gods!' He exclaimed. "Come on," He said to his companion.

The two boys ran back towards the dorms.

There was a period of quiet. The members of the Newspaper Club speculated on the reaction their work would receive. The club members looked towards the dorms when the sound of excited voices reached them.

The paper was in high demand. Everybody wanted a copy. Once student had a copy they moved away from the table and started reading. Sometimes two or three students, each holding a copy of the paper, would stand together, but all reading from a single paper one of them was holding up. The area around the school gate was filled with excited chatter.

As Tsukune handed out copies of the newspaper he became aware of something interesting. Most of the boys in the school had a metal bracelet or chain wrapped around their right wrist, some with a cross or other type of charm hanging from it. A lot of girls were wearing crosses from their necks as well. The crosses the girls wore ranged from small and simple to large and gaudy. Those crosses had Moka blushing, and Kokoa fuming. Tsukune also noticed a lot of girls with the handle of suckers protruding from their mouths. He glanced at Mizore who just shrugged.

The expected storm was heralded by angry voices moving through the crowd. Tsukune and his friends had been expecting this. Tsukune moved to stand in front of the table. Kurumu and Mizore stood with him. Gin put his camera safely out of the way and moved to the side of the table. Ruby, Moka, Yukari and Kokoa stood behind the table.

A pack of students in black uniforms pushed their way through the crowd and marched up to the Newspaper Club. The gathered students fell back, giving the two groups plenty of room.

"I demand you stop this immediately," Keito, leader of the Public Safety Commission demanded. "Your lies are corrupting the order of the school!"

"We don't want any trouble," Tsukune said to her. "We have permission and support of the Board Chairman, and are following his directions."

"You are spreading lies that undermine the Public Safety Commission and violate school regulations," Keito insisted. "We are going to confiscate everything and you will be detained."

"The Board Chairman has ordered the commission disbanded," Tsukune said firmly. "You have no authority."

"Do you think you can stop us?" She smiled cruelly.

"I know we can," Tsukue said. With hardly a glance over his shoulder he reached back and snatched off Moka's seal. "We have stood up to you before and we will do it again."

"We have you out numbered," Keito gestured to the over twenty black uniformed students behind her.

Tsukune looked at her followers then looked back at her.

"I think you are wrong," Tsukune said making sure his voice would carry. " I see a lot more of our uniforms then yours."

"They won't get involved," She shifted into her monstrous form of a giant spider with an almost human head. "This is not their fight and they know what will happen if they oppose us."

Following their leader's example the other members of the commission revealed their youkai forms. While not all of them looked large or especially dangerous, they were all threatening in appearance in some way. Tsukune pushed his fear aside and reached for his own Youki. He had friends to protect.

"This is their fight," Tsukune declared. "You got them involved when you bullied them and tried to control their lives. If they oppose you now you will never have power over them again."

"We're ready to fight you," Kurumu declared, letting her wings and claws out.

"Yes," Mizorie armed and armored herself with ice.

"You have already lost," Moka crossed her arms confidently. "Acknowledge your weakness before it is too late."

Murmurs of assent rose from the crowd and other students prepared to fight. At another time it would have been amusing to watch. In each little group of friends one or two students would pass their bags or books to another before tensing, flexing, or transforming. Some boys would pause to look at the chain they sported on their wrist before stepping forward. Some girls touched the crosses they wore for luck or courage as they committed themselves to stand. Some crunched down on suckers with determined eyes before joining their friends.

"We don't want to fight you," Tsukune declared. "But we will. And we will win."

"Kill them!" Keito screamed..

Tsukune stepped forward to block a pair of charging gorilla-esk youkai. He hit them both in the face at the same time with open palms. Their feet came up and they went over backwards, landing hard, Tsukune slammed their heads into the ground.

Gin performed a flying tackle to take out an angry kappa that had tried to blindside Tsukune. The two rolled on the ground for a moment before the water youkai was thrown into a tree. The wearwolf sprang to his feet looking for it's next opponent.

The giant spider woman reared back to strike at Tsukune. A bolder of ice crashed into Keito's face as metal washpan crashed down on her head. A blizzard of bats and crows blinded the spider woman. Moka vaulted over the table and planted a heel drop on Keito's head. The spider collapsed on the ground in unconsciousness.

It was over in an instant. Most of the black uniformed students surrendered before a brawl could ensue. The ones that had try to lash out had been quickly brought down.

"The Public Safety Commission has been disbanded," Ruby declared. "Black uniforms are no longer allowed in school."

The commission members that had surrendered stripped off their black blazers and tossed them to the ground. The ones that had put up a fight, but were still conscious were helped to remove theirs. A general cheer went up from the crowd.

Students relaxed, resuming their normal appearances now that the fight was done. Friends regrouped and reclaimed their books and bags. Tsukune turned to Moka and offered her the cross.

"Thank you, Moka," Tsukune said with a smile as he relaxed his youki.

"You did very well," Moka smiled as she accepted the cross. "Keep it up."

"Good job everybody," Tsukune said to his friends as he offered his support to the sealed Moka.

"Alright," A strong voice called out.

Tsukune turned his head to see a tall boy waving his right arm overhead, his gold charm bracelet shining.

"Third year class two over here," The boy called. "Come on and get it together."

"Third year class one," A girl called out. "This way"

Class managers called their classes together. Students chatted excitedly as they started moving towards the school.

"Youkai News!" Kurumu cried out. "Get your school newspaper." She waved a copy of the paper over her head.

"Latest edition," Moka called out. "Read about the coming changes to our school."

Students hurried to get their copy of the paper before going to class. Tsukune handed out copies as fast as he could.

"Thank you," He said, making eye contact with every student he handed a paper to. "Good job." He savored the glow of victory and a job well done as he passed out the paper, and tried not to worry about what came next.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Everybody," Tsukune called out, feeling foolish and certain that he was going to make fool of himself, if he hadn't already. "If I can have your attention please."

The class managers had gathered after school in the cafeteria as instructed by their homeroom teachers. While the class managers, and vice managers, were gathered together at one end of the large room, the place was filled with chatter from a lot of students that had decided to sit in on what was an open meeting. They wanted to know what was coming next.

Tsukune felt uncomfortable He stood on a chair so that he could see the whole cafeteria, and so everybody could see and hear him. Moka, his vice manager, sat close by, but the rest of his friends were lost in the crowd further away. Only Ruby, in her individualistic clothes, stood out in the sea of uniforms.

"Thank you," Tsukune said as the room quieted down. "The Board Chairman asked me to lead this first meeting." A good start he thought to himself. He established his authority. "We are here to discuss the changes in the school." In case they forgot. "Our first topic is the Public Safety Commission. With that group officially disbanded, it will be up to class officers to enforce school rules for the present." There was a low murmur of voices and heads nodded.

"I need to ask," Tsukune continued. "Has anybody here attended school in the human world?" He raised his own hand, of course. He saw Moka and one other among the class managers raise their hands. That made sense. Tsukune had learned that most monsters were home schooled, if they didn't just grow up in the wild.

"Anybody else?" Tsukune called out to the assembled students. "Even if you're not a class officer, if you went to school in the human world please raise your hand."

A fair number of hands went up this time. Tsukune did a quick count, twelve. Not bad. Only a small percentage of the student population had decided to come to this meeting so there should be plenty more with human world experience.

"We need to form an election committee," Tsukune explained as he lowered his hand. "Anybody with experience in human school elections is asked to join the committee. Until we can get a committee it will be up to the class managers to handle the preparations for electing a student council."

The class managers collectively blanched at the thought of so much work. Tsukune didn't blame them. As soon as he could get an Election Committee formed he would let them chose its own leader and he would just follow directions. He just needed to get his little insurance policy into place.

"Because it would be a conflict of interests," Tsukune said in as confident voice as he could. "Members of the Election Committee can not run for any seats on the Student Council. Anybody that wants to be on the council should please remember this." Tsukune scanned the room. "If you have any questions about the positions or responsibilities of the Student Council please see your homeroom teacher or the latest edition of the school newspaper. Anybody willing to participate with the Election Committee come here after school tomorrow. Thank you."

Tsukune hopped off the chair and promptly sat down. He tried to go over everything he had just said to see if he would have to apologize to anybody or clarify anything.

"Aono-San," one of the class managers said. "I'm Kinto, Class Three-two."

Tsukune recognized him from that morning, and he recognized the name. Hoping he wasn't blushing he offered his hand to him.

"Tsukune," He said. "Class Two-one. It will be good to work with you Kinto-Sempai."

"I look forward to working with you."

The class officers introduced themselves and shook hands. They then settled into a meeting to discuss how to enforce school rules, without recreating the Public Safety Commission. By the time they finished the meeting the cafeteria was opening to serve dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The transformation of the school had started. On Tuesday all class officers were issued badges so that the general student population could recognize their position and authority. Flyers were posted, recruiting members for different clubs that had been broken up by the now disbanded Public Safety Commission. A positive atmosphere filled the school. Tsukune didn't expect it survive to past mid terms.

By the end of the week the Election Committee had been formed, and had unanimously voted Tsukune to be committee president. It didn't help that Tsukune had received a note the same day, through Ruby, from the Board Chairman, reminding him of his place on the School Festival Committee. That committee, remembering all that Tsukune had done, also voted him president. By the end of school Friday Tsukune was thinking about running away.

Tsukune trudged back to the dorms after his last committee meeting of the day. His brain hurt from all the information he had been bombarded with, and he was already scheduled to do committee work over the weekend. He was almost to the dorms when he was ambushed.

"Tsukune," Kurumu called out as she rushed to glomp him.

"Ug," Tsukune grunted and nearly fell over.

"Tsukune," Moka cried in concerned. "Kurumu," She scolded the succubus.

"Ug," Tsukune grunted again.

"What's wrong, Tsukune?" Moka asked, concern clear on her face.

"Tired," He said. "Long day." He then gave them a run down of his committee meetings and his schedule for the weekend. "I'll never get anything done," He sighed.

"Don't worry," Moka assured him. "You know we will help you any way we can."

"Really?" He perked up a little.

"You can count on me," Yukari said enthusiatically

"Of course," Moka soothed.

"Yes," Mizore said.

"I'll help you all I can," Kurumu said sweetly.

Tsukune eyed the succubus suspiciously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saturday arrived early for Tsukune. He was awakened by a tapping at his Window. He sat up in bed and pulled back the curtain to see Kurumu hovering outside. Confused, he opened the window.

"Kuru…" He tried to question her, but was cut off as she flew into the room.

"Good morning Tsukune," She said, depositing a bundle that she had been carrying. "Time to get up."

"What's going on?" He blinked the sleep from his eyes.

"You have a busy day ahead," Kurumu explained. She opened her bundle as she spoke. "I'm here to help you." She tied a scarf around her hair and put on an apron. She struck a cute pose with her hands held shoulder high and standing on one leg. "Work hard today dear," She cheered with a big smile.

Tsukune set off to his first meeting a little baffled. Kurumu was cleaning his room and doing his laundry as he left. Mizore had met him as he came out of the dorms and handed him a bento box. All the attention felt good, but it made him feel bad that his friends were doing so much for him and he wasn't doing anything in return.

The Festival Committee meeting was mostly spent reviewing previous festival records. Usually the school would reuse the booths and signs year after year, but a lot had been damaged last year. Hours were spent going over logistics and budget reviews. No real work got done, but the foundation had to be laid before you could build a house.

After lunch Tsukune attended a meeting of the Election Committee. The first round of applications for council candidates had been submitted. The committee reviewed the applications and sorted them according to position. Any student that applied for consideration for more then one seat had their applications rejected and sent back to their homeroom teacher. Any applicant who's reason for wanting a council seat was a variation of 'it sounds like fun' was also rejected. All accepted applications were sent back with instructions to collect twenty five signatures, and no student should sign twice for the same council position. Once the second round of applications was finished the committee would produces a schedule for lunchtime debates, and if necessary, primary elections.

Tsukune let himself back into his dorm room and stopped in surprise. The room had been cleaned like never before. Every surface had been wiped down and even the floor was spotless. Even his shoes had been cleaned. The room smelled of freshly baked cookies and Kurumu was kneeling next to the bed darning a sock, still with her hair tied back and her apron on. She had looked up when she heard the door and was smiling brightly.

"I'm Home," Tsukune said weakly.

"Welcome home," Kurumu beamed. She set her sewing aside and hurried to welcome him back with a hug. "You're just in time too."

"In time for what?"

"Why don't you go freshen up. You must have worked hard today."

Tsukune watched Kurumu with a puzzled expression. She was practically bouncing on her toes. After she had let him go she moved around the room. She gathered together clean clothes, including underwear, along with a towel and his toiletry bag. Tsukune wondered if he should worry that she knew his room well enough to find everything so quickly. Kurumu chased him out of his room to wash up and changed.

Kurumu liked playing housewife, Tsukune decided. When he came back from the showers she raked his hair with her long nails for a minute before she gave up it. While he protested that he could dress himself, Kurumu pulled a short sleeved shirt onto him and then produced a tie for him to wear. While he was pretty sure he didn't have a button down short sleeved shirt before, Tsukune knew for a fact that he had never seen the tie before. When Kurumu was finished playing dress-up Tsukune took a moment to look at himself. The tie was long and thin, only two centimeters wide for its entire length, and made of black silk. The tie was embroidered with black, puckered lips in a red heart. The same mark was also on the breast pocket of his shirt.

"Kurumu?" Tsukune asked. "Why am I all dressed up?"

"Because it makes you look so handsome."

"Ahhh..." Tsukune didn't know how to respond to that. He decided to change topics instead. "Thank you for everything you did today," Tsukune smiled. "The room looks amazing."

"You're welcome, Tsukune," She gave another happy smile. "Do you like what I did with your shirt?"

"Ahhh..."

"It had blood stains at the cuffs that that just wouldn't come out," Kurumu explained. "So I cut the sleeves down and hemmed them. "You go through a lot of shirts. Next time one gets messed up I want you to bring it to me. If I can't save it I can use parts of it at least."

"Did you make the tie?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes. And I did the embroidery myself too." She leaned forward and looked up into his face. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, I do."

"And do you really like your room?"

"It's amazing."

"You know, Tsukune," Kurumu moved closer. "I can take care of your room for you every day."

"That isn't necessary," Tsukune said, starting to feel nervous for some reason.

"I don't mind. And I can cook for you too."

"That wouldn't be fair to you."

"Oh I think it would be perfectly fair," She edged a little closer. "Because I would want something in return."

"What would want?"

"For Tsukune to marry me."

"Uh..."

"You're too serious," Kurumu pouted.

She turned around and crossed the room to where she had been sewing. Kurumu unbound her hair and removed her apron. She collected her sewing kit and her work and made a bundle. She climbed up on the bed and opened the window.

"Moka will have dinner ready at five," Kurumu said over her shoulder. "And we are all studying together tomorrow after breakfast. See you tomorrow, Tsukune." She blew him a kiss before jumping out the window.

XXXXXXXXXX

_'Quit sulking,_' Moka's inner voice chided.

'But it's not fair,' She thought back. 'Why didn't I think of that?'

_'You're being childish.'_

'I know,' Moka admitted to herself, and her other self. 'But I still wish I had given Tsukune something like that.'

_'I can't believe you are this worked up over a neck tie. It's nothing but a strip of cloth.'_

'But now every time he wears it he will think of Kurumu. I should have made him something.'

Inner Moka erupted in peels of silvery laughter.

'What? What's so funny?'

_'You are. Trust me, Tsukune does not need another memento from you.'_

'What do you mean by another memento? What have we given him. What did I make for him?'

_'We gave him out blood,'_ Inner Moka reminded her outer self. _'We made him into what he is. You cold not possibly give him anything more personal, unless you want to give him a child.'_

_ "_Eeh?"


	16. New friends

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 16

Tsukune didn't get along with Mondays. It wasn't his fault. He didn't have any particular dislike for Mondays. Tsukune was in fact rather apathetic towards Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays all together. Mondays, on the other hand, were out to get him. Tsukune's 'Monday' started as soon as he left the dorms.

A thick fog blanketed the area, making everything soggy. While there was not enough water to cause Moka any discomfort, it did drag her down. She was in no mood to linger for a quiet moment with Tsukune. She had been bothered by something on Sunday, but any time Tsukune tried to talk to her she would blush deeply and turn away. With the fog she was cranky and irritable. Tsukune suspected he was going to get bit before the day was out.

The gloomy mood was throughout the school at the start of the day. Students grumbled and growled and snapped at each other, and in a monster school that could be dangerous. The staff must have been feeling down as well. Tsukune's math teacher wrote out an assignment on the board, covering an alarming number of pages in the text book, and spent the class time walking up and down between the desks holding a yard stick glaring at the students. The history teacher took roll, wrote 'Self Study' on the board and left the room. Fortunatly the fog wad thinned out by Lunch, but everything outside was still soggy.

The cafeteria was crowded and noisy. While Tsukune had managed to sit with his friends there was a constant stream of interruptions that prevented any personal conversation, and Moka was still acting a little strange. Kokoa had gained a sudden boost in popularity with girls in first year. They kept coming by the table to say hello to their classmate. Tsukune didn't understand why, but when the first year girls came to the table Kurumu glared at them, Moka ignored them, and Mizore... Well she was Mizore. Collectively, the second year girls made sure the first year girls didn't linger. There were a lot of people from second and third years that looked like they wanted to come over, but stayed away for some reason. It didn't make any sense to Tsukune.

Afternoon classes went as they normally did. Tsukune could almost hope that he would be able to talk to Moka after school, but he had a committee meeting. The Festival Committee spent their 'meeting' cleaning out the store rooms at the school annex building to confirm inventory of usably booths and signs. Tsukune was dirty, sweaty, and sore as he trudged back to the dorms. His last thought before falling asleep was how he had made it through the day without getting bit. It wasn't a satisfying thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Moka," Tsukune called out to her a she came out of the dorm Tuesday morning. In spite of his urge to run to her, he made himself walk calmly.

"Tsukune," Moka smiled at him as she said his name. She saw his face, his smile, and remembered what her inner self had said. She felt her face grow hot and she looked away with a sense of embarrassment.

"Moka," Tsukune said gently when he reached her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Moka?"

"It's nothing," She insisted.

"Please, Moka," Tsukune reached out to her.

Moka tried to flinch away, but Tsukune enfolded her in his arms, pulling her close. She resisted, holding herself stiff as Tsukune pulled her against his chest. He held her their firmly, but not roughly. Moka could break his hold, but she chose not to. She pressed her blushing face into his chest so he couldn't see it.

"Moka," Tsukune said in a low voice. "I know something is bothering you. Please tell me what it is. If I did anything wrong, I'm sorry. Please tell me what I did so I'll know."

Moka felt Tsukune's arms around her. Hard muscles that he had built up so that he could protect her. They made her feel safe. They felt good holding her. She could hear his heart beating in his solid chest, and felt her heart beat a little faster. Pressed against him as she was she could smell his soap and hits of what he had for breakfast; toast and jam with tea. Moka could smell him. He was nervous, and sweating a little. She could smell Tsukune. She didn't realize it but her arms had slowly wrapped around him. She gripped his blazer as his sent, his presence filled her perceptions.

"Tsukune," She sighed.

"Moka," He whispered her name.

"Tsukune..." She drew his name out. "Please…"

"I'm sorry, Moka," Tsukune said gently. "I'm not letting go until I know you're alright. Please talk to me."

"I…" Moka choked. "It was… You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then what is it?"

"A dream," Moka created a lie. She was loath to lie to Tsukune, but she was so embarrassed she couldn't tell him the truth. "I had a dream. It was… I had a very selfish dream that was only about what I want. Every time I looked at you I would remember it. It was embarrassing." Moka found herself breathing hard, and her heart was racing. What she has said was a lie, but very close to the truth.

"I'm sorry, Moka," Tsukune said. "You just had me so worried." He relaxed his hold, but didn't let go.

"It's alright," Moka forgave him his forcefulness. The way he had so gently and tenderly took control of her.

She felt her whole body shaking and realized that her mouth was watering. She had been thinking about him constantly for two days, and now he was real and solid right in her grasp. The experience had her excited at a primal level.

"Tsu-ku-ne-e-e," She moaned softly.

"I'm right here," He said.

She felt his youki envelope her. She finally looked up into his caring face and saw him smiling warmly. Her mouth was open and she was panting softly. Tsukune bent down until she could feel the heat of his breath on her cheek. Moka closed her eyes. Before she realized that she had moved she felt his soft skin against her lips and his delicious, hot blood flowed across her tongue. Tsukune hissed softly as he held her a little tighter. Moka's body shivered as his energy rushed into her. She lost herself in the sensations of his feel, his scent, his taste.

When Moka came back to herself she still had her mouth to Tsukune's neck, but was doing little more the just tasting his skin with her tongue.

"Mmmmmmmm," Her own voice seamed to echo in her mind as she relaxed against Tsukune. She looked up at Tsukune and smiled warmly. She saw him shake his head briefly and a frown flashed across his features for less then a heartbeat. "Tsukune?"

"Are you feeling better, Moka?"

"Mmm hmmm," She gave a little nod and lowered her eyes shyly.

"We should get going."

"Alright."

The couple finally broke their embrace. Moka remembered that they were in front of the girls' dorms. She looked around with wide eyes and saw the spectators that had gathered. Female student from all levels, most in human form, some not, stood watching with dreamy eyes. Moka grabbed Tsukune's hand and hurried to school, her face growing hot once more.

Moka forgot all about that expression that had flashed across Tsukune's face. She didn't know that for a brief moment, when she looked up at him, her eyes were streaked with the same red as the eyes of her inner self. She didn't realize that, in that time when Tsukune's youki was hot within her she had become closer to her inner self.

XXXXXXXXX

It felt good to receive love letters, Tsukune admitted to himself. He had never been popular before attending Yaokai Academy. The troubles he had faced had earned him friends, and his close circle of friends had overcome difficulties he would have never though possible out side of a video game. But being popular was a new experience for Tsukune. Finding love letters in his shoe locker made him feel like someone special. The letters he had received to date had been written confessions of feelings, asking if they could meet some time. On the advice of his friends, Tsukune ignored them. It felt off to him, but Moka and the others insisted it was the best way to handle the situation.

Tsukune read his latest letter as he headed for the dorm after a Wednesday afternoon committee meeting. This time the confession was a little bolder then the others. The sender said she would wait for Tsukune at the school gates. He was a little nervous about this girl's intentions, and was thinking about looking for a place to discretely go around or over the fence.

"Aono-Senpai."

Tsukune flinched as he heard his name. He had been spotted already. He looked up at the gates of the school to see who was waiting for him. It took him a moment to recognize the girl in the normal school uniform. The last time he had seen her she had been in a black uniform. Sighing to himself, Tsukune walked forward to meet his fate.

"Hello," Tsukune said carefully as he approached the girl.

"Aono-Senpai," She bowed. "I am Sheezu Aimi."

"Is there something I can do for you, Sheezu-chan?" Tsukune asked, trying to remember where he had heard the name before.

"I wanted to apologize," She said. "I tired to trick you before, to slander your honor." Her face was almost totally concealed by her long black hair, so it was impossible to see if she was blushing, but her voice was climing higher and her words were coming faster I was wrong to let Keito-Senpai use me in a way I knew was dishonest. I am sorry for my actions," She bowed again, lower this time, her words were almost running together.

"Ehhh," Tsukune looked delicately around for a distraction, seeing none he gave a sigh. "No real harm was done. If you realize what you did wrong then there is nothing to worry about. It's all in the past, right?" He asked weakly.

"Then you forgive me?"

"Yes. It's alright, it's alright."

"You don't hate me do you?" She smiled nervously.

"How could I hate you?"

"And maybe, you might like me a little?" Her voice came out squeak, her words in a rush.

"Ehhh? Tsukune was alarmed. He took a step back.

"I know that you already have someone special," Sheezu Aimi said. "But can I still be your friend? Can I talk to you if I need help?"

Tsukune saw a storm of trouble looming and was on the point of refusing, but then he thought about Moka and his other friends. All of them had been alone before they had pulled together. He held out his hand to the girl.

"I would be glad to be your friend, Sheezu-chan."

"Yatta!" She grabbed his hand and shook it excitedly. "Thank you, Aono-Senpai."

"I was just headed back to the dorms," Tsukune said.

"I'll walk with you," She declared.

"Heh," Tsukune gave a feeble smile.

"So where did you go to school before, Sheezu?" He asked as they walked.

"I lived up north near a farming town," Aimi explained. "There is a small school for local human children there. The teacher is very old with bad eye sight so it is easy to hide among the human children."

"Wasn't that dangerous?" Tsukune asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"Well I'm impressed. I would never have thought to try so hard to go to school."

"My grandfather wanted me to go to school."

"Did your school ever hold elections for things like class president or student council?" Tsukune was hopeful.

"No."

"Ahh."

The two students reached the dorms without incident.

"You have a good night," Tsukune said to Aimi.

"Thank you Senpai," She said in a cheerful voice. Before hurrying off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune was glad the week was over. The weekend was going to be every bit as busy as the previous one, but he would at least have a few extra hours to spend with his friends when they all got together to study. Tsukune looked at his friends as they came together in front of the school, and smiled warmly. There was a bit of agitation when he talked to Sheezu in front of them the first time. But they saw that she wasn't a threat or out for revenge and tolerated her presence.

The first year girl was willing to talk with Tsukune and his friends, but she felt out of place with the tight knit group. And she the one time she had walked next to Tsukune the older girls and Yukari projected an aura of violence so strong that is made her ears burn. She kept a polite distance after that.

Tsukune was proud of his friends. They were some of the strongest monsters in the school. Between them they had stood up against, and took down, corrupt faculty members and criminals. But his friends didn't abuse their strength by trying to threaten the other students. They also were not elitists, waving their accomplishments in the faces of the other students to demand attention. As he came out of the school building He saw them standing close together in one of their mock fights and had a sudden idea.

Tsukune set his school bag on the ground and reached for his youki as quickly as he could. With his arms outstretched he rushed forward. He caught all four girls up in a powerful hug.

Moka felt Tsukune's youki spike and started to look about in alarm. As she felt herself being pushed off balance she reached out to Kurumu and Mizore for support. Yukari was pressed against Moka and the other took reached for the vampire for support as well.

"Group Hug!" Tsukune declared, lifting them all off the ground.

Moka was directly in front of Tsukune as she felt her feet leave the gound. She looked into his face and saw it light up with happiness. She felt her heart flutter and, blushing, she smiled back. Mizore had Moka on her left and Tsukune on her right. She saw both of them smiling and felt the physical closeness and warmth that surrounded her, making her feel warm deep inside. Kurumu felt Tsukune's strong arm around her as she was caught up with the others. She a part of the group hug, sharing a special moment with Tsukune, her special person. Yukari was caught up in the middle of the group. She was being squeezed between Tsukune and Moka, making her light headed with excitement.

Once Yukari regained consciousness, and everybody stopped laughing about her blacking out, they set off for the dorms. Tsukune listened to the girls talk as they walked and wondered why he wasn't worried. They were dividing up the weekend, and Tsukune. Kurumu and Mizore argued about cleaning Tsukune's room for a few minutes, but finally reached an agreement. Moka tried to get involved, but was crowded out.

The weekend schedule was arranged. Kurumu would see to Tsukune's room and cleaning. She would make sure he woke up in time and send him to Mizore who would cook for him Satureday. On Sunday Moka would host Tsukune for breakfast before everybody got together for studying. Yukari was to help during the study session, and if she wanted to she could bring lunch.

"Um..." Tsukune wanted to say that he could do his own chores, that he didn't need them to go out their way for him. But he couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't sound foolish.

The group broke up once they reached the dorms. After wishing the girls a good night Tsukune headed to his room. As he mounted the steps to the boys' dorm he saw a dejected boy with red skin sitting on the stairs.

"Matsumoto?" Tsukune question.

The boy looked up and brightened a little.

"Aono-Senpai," Akira said as he stood.

"Are you alright?"

"Eh? I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you. I am well. It's just...."

"Just?" Tsukune prodded.

"It's nothing," He started to leave.

"Kohai," Tsukune said firmly. "If you want to deal with things your self, that is your choice, but you do not have to."

Matsumoto Akira stopped and looked up at Tsukune.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you.

XXX

"Here," Tsukune handed a can of fruity soda to Matsumoto.

The two boys had found a bench behind the dorm to sit and talk.

"Thank you."

"So how are you doing in school?" Tsukune asked. He listened to his underclassman while sipping at his own soda. Matsumoto was passing his classes, if not exactly with flying colors.

"And how are you getting along with your classmates?" Tsukune question.

Matsumoto paused for a heartbeat. He talked about doing well when the played football during ., and his classmates approval. Akira talked about the manga's he traded with a friend during lunch breaks.

"And the girl you're interested in?"

Matsumoto deflated.

"Ahhh. Have you spoken to her yet?"

"Yes," The boy sounded like his dog had run away from home.

"And how did it go?"

"I tried talking to her, but all she did was tell me to leave her alone, because she was too busy helping her Senpai." Matsumoto gave a heavy sigh. "I haven't tried talking to her since then. I thought about it. I mean she changed uniforms so I though maybe she had changed, or at least be willing to talk to me, but I can't find the courage."

"Changed uniforms?" Tsukune had a feeling he knew why the boy had been shut out the first time.

"Her name is Sheezu, isn't it?"

"That's right."

"Matsumoto," Tsukune stood. "I know what you need to do. You need to concentrate building your grades. If you can score better on tests you will find more to be proud of, and that will help you find the courage to talk to Sheezu." He tried not to laugh as he repeated the stale advice his father had given him in the past.

"You think so?"

"My friends and I will be having a study group behind the dorms Sunday. You should join us."

"B-b-but you are second years," Matsumoto protested.

"We are now," Tsukune pointed out. "But we were first years not that long ago. Besides Kokoa usually hangs out with us and she is first year also."

"Won't I just be in the way?"

"Matsumoto, I believe in helping my friends, and my friends believe in me. We will be getting together in the morning. Come join us about ten thirty. Alright?"

"Yes! Alright."

"Good," Tsukune smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mizore hurried to tidy up her dorm room. Tsukune had just knocked on her door. He had come to her and she had to answer the door but wanted to make sure her room was presentable.

"Tsukune," Mizore was breathing quickly when she answered her door. "Please come in."

"Thank you," He said, accepting her invitation.

"Tea?"

"Iced tea, please. If it isn't too much trouble."

Tsukune and Mizore sat together drinking iced tea in silence for a few minutes. Tsukune was carefully choosing his words and what he wanted to say. Mizore, caught off guard by Tsukune's unplanned visit was enjoying the time alone with him.

"Mizore," Tsukune said slowly. "I want to ask a favor of you. I cam to you because I thought you would be the best one to help me."

"I will do anything," Mizore blushed, looking down at her tea. Tsukune had come to her. He had thought about her. Mizore felt a shiver of joy run through her body.

"This as about that first year student, Sheezu Aimi."

"What about her?" Mizore said in a cool voice.

"There is a boy in my dorm that is interested in her," Tsukune explained. "I want to give him a chance to talk to her. I invited him to sit in on our study group Sunday. I would like you to invite Sheezu to meet us as well."

"Why?"

"Because right now they are both like how we used to be. They are feeling lonely. Sheezu has very few people to talk to because of her time with the commission. Matsumoto is a lot like I used to be. He doesn't stand out. He doesn't feel like he has anything to offer. If I can give them a chance to talk, then maybe that will be what they both need. Sheezu needs someone that sees more then the black uniform that she doesn't wear anymore. Someone that will see her.

Mizore thought about that. The first year girl was just too happy to talk with Tsukune, and tried to meet them every morning. Finding her a boy of her own would mean one less girl trying to hold his hand. Also," She gave Tsukune a calculating look, she would show Tsukune that she could be counted on. The more times he came to her for help, for little favors, the more time she could spend with him. If she did enough little things for him, then maybe he would do one big thing for her.

"Yes," Mizore agreed. "I will find her and invite her." She will be there if Mizore had to freeze her solid and drag her there.

"Thank you, Mizore."

"Tsukune," She gave him a small smile. "Stay for dinner?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune allowed himself to smile. His weekend had gone well. While is was still feeling uncomfortable about his friends preplanning and sharing his time, their strange cooperation was helping him. His study date for the first years had also gone well.

Tsukune had not expected anything romantic, and that is not what had happened. The two first years had arrived within minutes of each other. Because they were studying at the same level it made sense for them to sit together. That put them close to Kokoa also. The young vampire, probably out of arrogance and some sort of envy that she had not been any direct help in the fight against the Public Safety Commission (All she had done was stand back and cheer Inner Moka on,) decided to pick on Sheezu. Before the others could call her on it, Matsumoto had taken the defensive. In a fight he would have been put down hard, but in the verbal exchange he was quick to take control of the situation. When Kokoa looked to the others for support she didn't find any, she huffed and buried her nose in her book and didn't talk to anybody for the rest of the day.

Matsumoto, he later admitted to Tsukune, had been thinking about what he could say to Sheezu for over a week, and what to say of anybody tried to make fun of his choice for a friend. While the two didn't spontaneously declare themselves a couple, they did become friends. The two new friends studied together under the tutelage of Yukari while the other Senpais wished them well.


	17. Burning feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 17

Moka lay in her bed, looking up at the ceiling and hugging a pillow. Monday was just a night's sleep away. She was looking forward to Monday because she and Tsukune, in their little code talk, had arranged an early morning date. She was getting less alone time with Tsukune lately and it was frustrating her. She had thought about sneaking up to his room Saturday morning and beating Kurumu to the cleaning, but that would have just caused an argument in Tsukune's room, and that would have caused him problems. Her inner voice would frequently scold her for being to kind, and that she should just stand up for herself, if she really wanted something. That kind of assertiveness just wasn't a pert of her normal nature.

Moka rolled onto her side with a sigh. She might not be as aggressive as the others, but she was sure that her feelings were stronger. She had any one of the others out numbered after all.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mizore lay on top of her bed in just a shirt and panties. While she was comfortable in her chilly room, she had a craving for warmth; Tsukune's Warmth. She had managed to cook for him over the weekend four times. He had been with her for three meals, and had carried her bento with him Saturday. He would be thinking about her during the day. Small things are what the world was made of. The great avalanches that could bury a village were made of little snowflakes. Some day Mizore wanted to come down on top of Tsukun like an avalanche. She would cover him up and block out the rest of the world.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurumu hummed to herself as she got ready for bed. Her plans were going well. A day in the boy's dorms had more then one reward. While she was being useful to Tsukune, she was slowly making him dependant on her. When all of his committees were done she would still show up in his room, she planed. She would gently set him aside to study, or just relax while she took care of his room. And if her didn't have someplace he needed to be they could share tea and cookies together, alone in his room. Once he was used to her being in his room she would find excuses to keep him from leaving. She would slowly take up all of his free time.

Of course she wasn't just being his good little maid. She was carrying his laundry in and out of his room, where all the other boys could see her. They could see her in her short skirts and apron, the perfect image of a newlywed wife. They would see her and think about all the things they would do if they were in Tsukune's place. Their lust was nearly intoxicating. After the cleaning was done, Kurumu aired out Tsukune's room, keeping the door and window open, as she played with her sewing. The boys would one day wear out the floor as the walked back and forth on the thinnest excuse, to peek in at her, hoping to catch her in an immodest pose. While she was putting on her little show she had unlimited access to all of Tsukune's things. She was carefully stitching her mark, black lips on a red heart, into everything except his socks. She didn't snoop, that would have been wrong. But she did make sure she knew where everything belonged. She knew that the little tin box belonged in the drawer, but she refused to open the box. She knew where Tsukune kept his clothes, and the exact count of each item. She suspected that she knew better then he did. After all, it had been a week and he hadn't appeared to notice that he was missing a shirt and a pair of boxers.

Kurumu checked her image in the mirror before turning out the light. Tsukune's shirt and boxers were her favorite pajamas now. As she went to bed she thought about how Tsukune slept in his boxers and undershirt.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ruby lay alone in her bed. The reports carried to her by her crows made her smile. Tsukune was working hard. He was working hard on the committees to help the school. He was working hard on his studies to get good grades. He was even taking time to help his friends. Ruby had been suspicious when the former commission member had tried to get close to Tsukune, and a little alarmed. But it turned out that the girl had just been looking for someone to like her, someone that didn't hate or fear her because she had once worn a black uniform.

Tsukune had solved that problem himself. He had helped an underclassman talk to the girl. Now the girl had a friend in her own year. She had a boy of her own. One less complication for Tsukune, and one less hand reaching for his heart.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I think we have our list of candidates," Tsukune said to the Election Committee. "We have eleven for school president, eight for vice president, and six for each of the other positions. Does anybody think we need any more? Are we overlooking anybody?"

The other committee members quickly agreed with Tsukune's judgment. They moved on to the next step. The names had to be arranged on the ballots. While it was easy to arrange the positions, the question of which name should come first under each position had to be worked out. It took an hour, but it was finally decided to simply list them in the order that the finished applications had come in with their requisite signatures. When the ballot layout was agreed upon and a sample carefully made out by hand, Tsukune dismissed the committee for the day. He took the sample ballot to the Board Chairman for final approval.

Ruby's face was lit up by a smile when she saw Tsukune. Tsukune smiled brightly in return.

"It is good to see you, Tsukune," Ruby said, crossing the outer office to meet him. "So many, many things have happened, and you haven't come by." She reached out for him with both arms.

"I'm sorry," Tsukune said as he accepted her hug, and hugging her briefly in return.

"What brings you to see me today?" She smiled, her face very close to hers.

"Election Committee business," Tsukune sighed. "Is the Board Chairman in?"

"Awww," She let go of him. "I'll show you in."

The meeting with the Board Chairman was, in Tsukune's opinion, mercifully brief. The man had accepted the sample ballot, and after looking it over, nodded in approval. He handed it back with instructions to proceed with the election, and then dismissed Tsukune without asking any more from him. Just before Tsukune left the man's office he spoke one last time.

"That is all for today, Ruby."

"Thank you," Ruby bowed to the man quickly then followed Tsukune out of the office. Once she closed the door to the inner office she leaned back against it and gave a sigh. That man knew too much for her liking.

"Ruby," Tsukune's voice was thick with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," She said. She looked into his face and felt her heart flutter. "It's been a long day."

"Yes," He chuckled. "Mondays are always like that."

"I could use some tea," Ruby straitened herself and stepped forward. "Would you join me?"

"Sure," Tsukune smiled.

"Let's go," She lead him away from the office and off towards her own rooms.

At her door Ruby reached for her pocket, but paused with a slow smile as a mischievous idea came to her. Ruby made a show of patting her skirts.

"I can't find my key," She said.

"Are you sure" Tsukune asked.

"Do you want to check?" She turned towards him and held her hands out. "Go ahead and search my clothes." It was an invitation she knew he would not accept… Not yet anyway.

"Ahhh…" Tsukune blushed deeply.

"I must have locked myself out," Ruby made a mock pout for a moment, then brightened as if remembering something. "You can let us in. You have a key to my place."

"Ah, yeah," Tsukune pulled his key ring out pf his pocket.

Ruby carefully stepped away from her door to let Tsukune unlock it. She smiled, and blushed a little, at the symbolism of Tsukune putting the key into the lock, her lock. He opened the door to her home.

"Please excuse my intrusion," Tsukune said as he put the keys back in his pocket.

Ruby hurried Tsukune in to her home and seated him at her table. They made small talk while she made a pot of tea for them to share. Ruby was about to invite Tsukune to stay for dinner when he changed topics.

"I have been meaning to come talk to you," Tsukune said. "I received a letter from my cousin. She recently went with her class to the Witch's Ranch."

"Oh?" Ruby's eyes went wide. Memories of the place that had been her home for so long came flooding back.

"The sunflower garden has a new foot path for visitors and donations are being collected to help protect the area," Tsukune explained. "So your Master's dream to protect the ranch is still alive."

Ruby heard Tsukune's words. His positive news brought her a sense of warmth and comfort. She remembered her time living and playing among the sunflowers. She remembered the first time she had met Tsukune, and the time she had tried to kill him. He had forgiven her, and offered his friendship. She had shown her a way out of her would of loneliness and hatred. She looked into his face and felt tears escaping her.

"Ruby," Tsukune was worried. "Are you alright?" He got up from his chair and went to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tsukune," She sobbed, reaching up to him suddenly, coming out of her own chair. "I…" She wrapped her arms around his neck in such a hurry that Tsukune was pulled off balance.

Tsukune felt himself starting to fall. If he fell forward he would land on top of Ruby and her chair and that could hurt her badly. Thinking quickly he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight while he relaxed a leg. He made them fall to the side, away form any furniture. To protect Ruby he twisted so that she would land on top of him. Tsukune felt a burning pain explode up his back before he hit the floor.

"Ahh!" He started to yell from the pain of the pulled back. "Offf!" His breath exploded from his lungs as he landed hard and ruby's weight on top of him drove the breath from his lungs. He even managed to hit his head against the floor hard enough to see stars.

Ruby had felt a moment of panic. Her world was tilting and she was falling. Her mind flashed back to when her parents had pushed her out of the way of the car that had killed them. Her throat choked out the scream she wanted to voice. But then Tsukune's arms were around her. She felt his arms, and his body against hers, and she knew she wasn't alone. She felt their bodies falling and she was disoriented by the way the room seamed to tilt and spin. She closed her eyes and tried to cry out even as she heard Tsukune's voice.

She landed on top of Tsukune and felt his arms start to go slack. She looked, frightened, to see that he had been stunned by the hard landing.

"Tsukune!"

"Hu?" His arms tightened around her again.

"Tsukune…" Ruby cried.

"Ruby, are you alright?" He asked in a harsh whisper. "I was worried…"

"Tsukune," She buried her face against his chest and sobbed.

She had known Tsukune for a year. She had been accepted by him and shown the world was a place of hope and caring. She had fallen in love with him; seduced by his kindness and honesty. She had tried to repay his kindness, to be there for him and to help him. And he had responded by being warm and caring, willing to sacrifice himself for the very school that had become her new home. Even in a careless moment just now, when she had tried to embrace him and nearly fell because of it, he had wrapped his arms around her and protected her. His first words after the fall were abut her well being. He didn't care that he might be hurt, that it might be her fault.

Ruby let out her feelings. She cried on top of Tsukune. She cried about being alone. She cried about being not being able to be with the one person who was most important to her. She cried out of frustration. She cried out a year and more of feelings that she had kept locked inside because she had wanted to appear strong and confident.

"It's alright," She heard Tsukune say. "Everything's alright."

She heard his voice and felt his arms comforting her. She felt so safe with him. She slowly forced her feelings back under control. She choked back her cries and sniffled as she regained some composure. When she felt she had herself under control she looked up into Tsukune's face.

Tsukune's face was lined with worry and tight with pain. Ruby saw in his expression his worry for her, and his caring. She was lying on top of him where they had fallen and their bodies were so close. Ruby felt desire wash over her. After Ruby's explosion of tears, her self control was too fragile in that moment. Without thought, she tightened her arms about his neck, pulling herself up to him, and pulling him to her. She kissed him fully upon the mouth with all of the desire and longing that she felt deep in her heart.

Tsukune had tried to be supportive of his friend. He didn't understand why she had started to cry, but then everything had gone wrong. He had wrenched his back in the fall to protect her, and had been stunned by his bad landing on the floor. Ruby had broken down into tears on top of him and he had felt powerless about it. He did the only thing he could think of. He tried to comfort her even as his angry back tightened and started to spasm against the hard floor. When it finally looked like Ruby was feeling better she had jerked on his neck, setting his back on fire with pain again. He tried to protest, but had suddenly found his mouth being thoroughly kissed.

First came the surprise. The strange process identifying the physical sensations and understanding what a kiss was. Next was the slow, lazy thought about how good it felt. Finally some awareness came through and it all fit together, triggering a moment of panic. Tsukune realized that Ruby was kissing him and, as good as it felt, it had to stop!

Fighting the pain in his back he tried to dislodge Ruby. He needed to find a way to move her off of him. His hands quested for a point of leverage. Ruby shifted her weight, her position so that his legs were between hers. She started to roll her hips against him. Tsukune tried to call her name, but it was smothered by her mouth on his. He tried to find purchase with his hands so he could push her away.

Ruby realized what she was doing even as she did it. She was kissing Tsukune. His lips were soft against hers and his mouth was hot. His lips had parted and she teased him with her tongue. She felt his hands on her body, sliding up and down, caressing her sides. Ruby parted her legs to straddle his hips. Being so close to Tsukune was enflaming her desires and her body was responding on its own. She felt his hand touch her breasts through her clothing as he moaned into her mouth. Ruby kissed Tsukune as if trying to eat up the very breath of his lungs. She moaned as his hands grabbed her breasts roughly. His strong hands squeezed and pushed on her tender breast hard enough to hurt and it made her body tremble. She wanted more. Ruby pressed her chest against his hands.

Nearly lost in pleasure Ruby felt Tsukune's youki suddenly started to rise. Her skin tingled as his energy filled the room. The idea of a wild Tsukune taking her both scared and excited Ruby, but her cloths were in the way. She pulled her arms from around Tsukune's neck so she could expose her flesh to him, only to be forcefully pushed away.

"Yes!" Tsukune gasped. He had finally dislodged Ruby and broken the kiss. Taking deep breaths, he tried to calm his mind.

"Yes," Ruby moaned.

Tsukune looked up at Ruby and realized that his hands were on her breasts. His attempt to pull them away was hindered by her forearms. Ruby was pulling at the fastenings at the front of her top, her arms over his hands. Tsukune saw the flush in her cheeks and the glazed look in her eyes and felt alarmed. It reminded him of how Moka looked just before she would bite. With some effort, which caused Ruby to moan, Tsukune finally got his hands free, but the sexy witch was still sitting on top of his hips, undressing herself.

Tsukune planted his hands on the floor and tried to push himself up, and maybe crawl backwards out from under Ruby. His back protested with fiery pain.

"Aarrgh!" He cried out. "No!" His face was twisted in pain.

Ruby was brought back to herself by Tsukune's voice. She blinked and looked down to see his face contorted and his eyes squeezed shut. His shirt was wet and stained with her makeup. Ruby looked down at her skirt, bunched up around her hips where she straddled Tsukune. She was suddenly aware of the heat and the pressure of where their bodies were pressed together. Her body shivered as she thought briefly about how powerful his flesh felt under hers.

"Tsukune," Ruby wanted so much right then, but felt uncertain. He was there, with her, while his youki flared and ebbed.

"My back!" Tsukune hissed in pain.

"Oh gods," Ruby bent low over him, ignoring her breasts spilling out of her half open top. "Tsukune?"

"Ruby," He grunted. "My back. Help!"

"Oh gods!" Ruby scrambled to her feet.

"Ahhhh," Tsukune groaned as he rolled on to his left side.

Ruby watched, feeling frightened. A person shouldn't bend backwards the way Tsukune was just then. She didn't know what to do. Tsukune and his friends were the ones… Inspiration struck. Ruby hurried to the window and opened it. She summoned a crow to her hand.

"Get Moka!" Ruby ordered and sent the crow off. She hurried back to Tsukune's side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moka was finishing her dinner when she heard a tapping at her window. Surprised, she pulled back the curtain. She saw a crow clinging by the tips of its talons to the window frame as it tapped on the window over and over again. Moka opened the window to shoo the bird away, and was shocked to hear it speak

"Moka, come," The crow said.

"Ehh?

"Moka come," The crow fluttered into the room. "Help Ruby. Moka come."

"Yes," Moka agreed. "I'm coming." She hurried to her door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby knelt on the floor, cradling Tsukune's head in her lap. She felt sick with worry. Tsukune's youki kept flaring in sharp spikes that made him twitch and flail about, and moving him made it worse. Just putting his head in her lap had made him cry out and flail his arms. His wrist, with the holy lock, had struck her across the face and she tasted her own blood from the blow. Tears brought on by her fear and helplessness ran from her eyes. All she could do was watch. When someone pounded on her door the sense of relief almost made her go limp.

"Come in," Ruby yelled. "Please!"

"Ruby?" Moka said as she came in, and then she saw Tsukune.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out in a near panic. She rushed to him.

"Wait…" Ruby tried to warn her.

The pink haired vampire tried to hug Tsukune, pulling him up from the floor.

"Moka-Aaaa!" He cried out, his arms clawing at the air as he tried to push her away. One hand caught her cross and pulled it free even as Moka was shoved over backwards.

"Tsukune?" The unsealed Moka sat up. "What's wrong?" Her red eyes were wide with worry. "Talk to me!"

"My back," He grunted. He jerked on the floor as his youki spiked again.

"Let me see," Moka knelt beside him.

"Careful," Ruby warned.

Moka studied Tsukune as she shook. She lightly ran her hands over his body as the next attack hit him. She felt his youki flaring and saw how his body moved.

"Ruby," Moka said to her. "Do you have anything that will make him sleep?"

"I-I-I," Ruby swallowed. "I can make a medicine if you can get him to drink it."

"Do it." With her vampire strength it was simple for Moka to lift Tsukune into her embrace so Ruby could go to work.

Moking Tsukune made his back spasm and set off anther attack. Moka nearly dropped him as his youkai strength flared within him. She needed to help him.

"Tsukune," She said. "Look at me Tsukune."

Tsukune forced himself to open his eyes, gritting his teeth to hold them open against the spasms. He looked up into Moka's red eyes and saw them filled with concern for him.

Moka gasped at what she saw. His eyes were a storm of soft brown and fiery red. When an attack hit, highlights of silver rippled through his hair.

"Tsukune," Moka said. "I need you to concentrate. Can you do that?"

"Yes," He said, out of breath. "I just need a moment to caa-A-A-ah!"

Moka saw his mouth stretch open with his cry of pain, and watched his teeth spike into fangs briefly.

"Tsukune," She tried to keep the worry from her voice. "I want you to concentrate. You need to concentrate."

He gave a small nod of his head and tried to calm his breathing.

"Tsukune, concentrate on me. Focus on me," She repeated herself over and over. She called his name each time he had an attack to help reach him through the pain. "Concentrate on me, Tsukune. You're doing good." She saw Ruby coming back with a steaming cup. "Concentrate on me. Concentrate your youki on me. You need to give it to me. Are you ready?" Moka waited for the smallest nod before she bit into his neck.

The next attack came instantly and Moka concentrated on drawing in the flaring youki. When she normally took his blood she would bite into the skin and the muscle, but this time she was sure to go for the artery. She intentionally took his blood to make him weak. She drank deeply, letting his youki, his life fill her. In her arms his body started to relax. When it looked like she had done enough, taken enough, she scrapped her tongue against her own fangs then pressed it against his neck. It was the way that Vampires used their own power to heal the marks on their prey.

Tsukune felt weak. The world was spinning slowly around him as a cup was held to his lips. Moka's voice filled his head, commanding him to drink. It was a bitter medicine. He looked up into her red eyes and smiled as the room with dark.

Moka picked up the sleeping Tsukune and carried him into the bedroom. With a jerk of her head, she instructed Ruby to pull back the blankets. With another jerk, she dismissed the witch from the room.

Ruby sat at the table and fought to hold back her tears. The tea she had shared with Tsukune was still there. It had grown cold.

"What did you do to Tsukune?" Moka's voice was hard and accusing as she came out of the bedroom.

Ruby looked up and saw Moka looking every bit as powerful, and as angry as the day of the battle at the ranch. In her left hand she held Tsukune's uniform.

"Is he going to be alright?" Ruby pleaded with her eyes.

"He should be fine," Moka declared.

"What happened?"

"His youki was out of control. It was trying to heal him at the same time that it was ripping him apart. His human mind was trying to fight it. Now that I have broken the cycle he should heal normally with some rest."

"Thank the gods," Ruby sighed and sagged with relief. "Thank you Moka for coming."

"How did he get hurt in the first place?"

"We fell over," Ruby said. "I… It happened so fast, and we fell over and I landed on top of him. "Are you sure he will be alright?"

"Now you need to explain this," Moka held up Tsukune's uniform.

"What?"

Moka was across the room in a blink of the eye. Her eyes were narrowed do to slits and her body was tense. Killing intent radiated from her.

"Explain very carefully how my Tsukune got covered by your scent." Moka held up his shirt. "That was not something that happened in an instant."

"When we fell," Ruby was frightened now, but not for Tsukune. "I was crying. He held me. He let me cry on him."

"You forced yourself on him," Moka said in a low voice.

"No," Ruby protested.

"What happened to your face?"

"That was after… After I sent you the message I tried to hold him, but he was thrashing around so much." Ruby felt her face and it stung where she touched near her mouth. She had a deep cut above her lip on the right side.

"That was after what?" Moka pressed.

"After I sent the message," Ruby repeated.

"What happened before?"

"Nothing…"

"Don't lie to me," Moka hissed. "You tried to take my Tsukune."

"No. It was an accident."

"An accident?"

"Yes. I…" Ruby's words were cut off as Moka's slap knocked her out of her chair.

"An accident?" Moka yelled. "How can you tell me that garbage whe you are sitting there with your breasts hanging out. Your lipstick all over my Tsukune's mouth…"

"I didn't mean to," Ruby cried in protest as she huddled on the floor. "He was so close and I was feeling so hut, so alone, and he was there…"

"Keep talking," Moka sneered. "Tell me more about how you tried to take my Tsukune."

"It wasn't like that," Ruby protested.

"Ha!" Moka flung Tsukune's pants into the witch's face.

Ruby realized in an instant that she was dead. Tsukune's pants, from when she had been on top of him. They were damp and she could smell herself on them.

"So are you out of lies now?" Moka loomed over Ruby. "Are you still tell me you are innocent?" She drew her leg back and kicked the witch, sending her tumbling across the room.

Ruby landed against the wall. Her head was spinning and she felt sick. She couldn't stand up. She couldn't do anything but watch as Moka came closer. She felt a new pain as Moka grabbed her hair and lifted her from the floor.

"Moka please!" Ruby cried. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to happen."

"Then why did it happen?" She slapped the witch. "You have been waiting to get close to Tsukune." She slapped her again.

"That's because I live Tsukune," Ruby wailed. "I love him but he is always it you and the others. My whole life here is because of him. You and the others are always with him but I need him," She sobbed. She weakly tried to get her feet under her. "I would do anything for Tsukune. "I know he loves you. I don't care about that. I just want him to smile at me. To just touch me. I would be his slave if he would just let me be close to him! Please!"

"You will know your place," Moka pulled back her hand, her fingertip aiming for Ruby's throat; a killing blow.

"Moka," Tsukune's quiet voice came from the bedroom.

The enraged vampire turned her head to see Tsukune, naked, holding himself up against the door frame. As she watched he staggered towards her. He almost made it before he stumbled and went to his knees.

"Moka," He said in a weak voice. "Please stop."

"You would defend her?" Moka was still in her rage. She pulled Ruby by her hair and sent her tumbling into Tsukune. "After what she tried to do to you? You are supposed to be _mine_, Tsukune." She stalked over to loom over them both. "Are you betraying me?"

"Never," Tsukune insisted. He tried to stand, but couldn't get up past his knees. Even so, he managed to bring himself closer while somehow dragging Ruby who was clinging to him in desperation. He managed to reach Moka and grabbed her knee.

"You kissed," Moka accused.

"She kissed me," Tsukune nodded. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her thigh. His head was against her leg. "Moka," He said in a whisper. "Please."

Moka looked down at Tsukune. He was naked and weak. Yet he had heard his friend crying out and had come to her aid. She looked down on his body, scared and drained, and saw the holy lock on his wrist. The lock he had to wear because he had refused to leave her. Moka slowly lowered herself to her knees to embrace the sleeping Tsukune.

"My Tsukune," She whispered. She looked down at Ruby. Tsukune, drained, and drugged, and injured, had fought to get to his feet to help the witch that was now huddled on the floor.

"Are you truly so desperate to be with my Tsukune?" Moka's rage had passed and she could sympathies with someone who was ruled by their heart.

"Yes," Ruby blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry, but yes."

"You need to know your place," Moka said. "Tsukune has chosen to follow me, and tries to become worthy to stand beside me. All you may do is kneel at his feet."

"What?" Ruby was confused.

"Tsukune cares for you as a friend. I am willing to accept you being around him. You can help him. There may even come a time when your strength is what he needs to survive."

"What are you sying?"

"I am telling you your place," Moka said, her voice growing hard. "Kiss Tsukune's feet. Swear your life to his service. But never forget for an instant that I come first in his heart. By swearing yourself to Tsukune, who was pledged himself to me, you will become my tool as well." Moka lifted Tsukune in her arms. "Do you understand now?"

"I… I understand," Ruby said, blushing.

Moka stood, holding Tsukune, looking down at the witch. Finally, she raised an eyebrow. Ruby painfully pulled herself to her knees and with both hands she reached out. She gently cradled Tsukune's foot and kissed it.

"I'm putting him back to bed," Moka said. "You need to wash him."

"Yes," Ruby bowed her head.


	18. Many questions

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 18

Tsukune woke up slowly. His head felt packed full of wool. It was heavy and his whole body felt week. While his mind struggled to clear his body didn't want to let go of sleep just yet. Awareness came in stages. He was comfortably warm, but the bed was too soft and the blankets were too heavy. As he worked his eyes open he saw an unfamiliar room with only a single candle for light. Before he could do anything, a heavy yawn escaped him and he had to stretch muscles that felt tight.

The unfamiliar sheets felt strange against his skin. He blinked at the ceiling a few times as that last thought processed. Tsukune lifted the sheets and saw that he was naked. He covered himself again quickly

"Tsukune," Ruby said, sounding a little breathless. "You're awake. Thank goodness." She hurried over to the bed and hugged him.

"Ruby, what's going on?" Tsukune said as he hugged her back.

"What is the last thing you remember?" She sat on the edge of the bed and laid her self on top of him, resting her hands and head on his chest.

"I was with you," Tsukune said, trying to think through a fog in his head. "We fell down and I hurt my back. You were crying so I held you." He blinked a few times, then looked at Ruby. "Did you kiss me?" Tsukune didn't need an answer because he saw her blush deeply in the candle light. "That was my first kiss." Even to his own ears it sounded as lame as it did in a manga. But it made Ruby as red as Moka's eyes.

"Ruby, was Moka here?" Tsukune tied to sit up, but was held in place Ruby's body.

"Yes," Ruby explained. "You hurt your back. When I kissed you…" She paused and looked away. "Your youki woke up. Somehow it was hurting you, because of your back. I sent for Moka. She had to drain your Youki, and we gave you something to help you sleep."

"This is your bed isn't it?" Tsukune lifted his head to look around. A sharp twinge in his back rewarded his efforts. "Ow."

"Tsukune," Ruby was worried.

"I'm alright," He lowered his head and closed his eyes.

Tsukune felt her cool hand on his forehead as she moved on the bed. He opened his eyes as she pressed her forehead to his, checking for a fever.

"Ruby," Tsukune asked in a gentle voice. "What happened to you?"

The witch sat up quickly. Tsukune knew what to look for now and could tell that she had a black eye that was swollen nearly shut. She had a scab over her right lip that looked painful too.

"It's nothing," She turned away and stood. She froze when Tsukune grabbed her wrist gently.

"Ruby, please tell me what happened."

"Moka came," Ruby said without facing him. "You were having some kind of fit because of what was going on inside of you and you knocked her seal off."

"Did I hit you too? I'm sorry."

"You only hit me once, and it was a small thing," She touched her lip with her free hand. "But After we put you to bed… When she put you to bed, Moka saw how messed up your clothes had become, and my lipstick was on you. I admitted to kissing you and…"

"Moka did this to you?" Tsukune asked, his voice pained.

"She was upset because you were hurting, and then she was full of your youki. It was just too much at once when she got angry."

"Ruby, I'm so sorry. I never…"

"That's right," She turned back to him. "You never. You never kissed me. You never invited me to your home. You never asked me to do anything. You never asked me to fall in love with you," Tears were running down her face. "You never asked me, but I did. I did visit your home. I did kiss you. I did fall in love with you." She sank to her knees beside the bed. "You never did anything wrong. And you save me again."

"What do you mean?" Tsukune let go of her wrist and struggled to sit up.

"No!' Ruby protested. "You need to rest. You hurt your back and you lost a lot of blood and Youki so we could get you into bed." She got up and sat on the edge of the bed again so she could put her hands on his shoulder. "Just lay back and I will take care of everything you need."

"I need to go to the toilet," Tsukune grumbled.

"I have a bottle from the hospital…"

"No that," Tsukune cut her off.

"Oh," Ruby said. "I will have to help you."

With Ruby's help Tsukune was able to get into a sitting position, but he stopped when he managed to swing his feet over the side of the bed.

"Are you too tired," Ruby asked.

"Where are my clothes?"

"They needed to be cleaned," Ruby explained. "And your shirt is stained so you can't wear it anymore."

"My underwear?" He asked.

"Dirty."

"A robe?" Tsukune nearly begged. "A towel?"

XXXxxxxXXx

"Would you like something to drink?" Ruby asked as she tucked Tsukune back into bed.

"I would like to know what is going on," Tsukune grumbled.

Tsukune had managed a trip to the toilet and then to the bath. In spite of his protests, Ruby refused to be more then a few feet from him at any time. The best he managed was to get her to stand outside the bathroom door where she could hear him if he fell down. Once he was safely under the blankets again he surrendered the towel that had been his dignity's shield.

Ruby sat at the foot of the bed and Tsukune noticed that her face was looking better. He felt some relief that she was healing quickly. But if she was healing that quickly he had to wonder how bad had she been hurt to begin with.

"Ruby," Tsukune asked. "How long was I sleeping?"

"About fourteen hours," She admitted.

"What?" Tsukune was alarmed. Not only had he missed a day of school and his other responsibilities, but because of how badly Ruby had to have been hurt.

"It's alright," Ruby tried to sooth him.

Tsukune just closed his eyes in frustration. He would have to wait until he had a chance to talk to Moka before he let himself get angry. He wished he could talk to Lord Brone also. The man had a relationship with a vampire that appeared to work. Tsukune would like all the help he could get.

"Tsukune," Ruby's voice was low. "Tsukune, do you hate me?"

"No," He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. "I don't hate you. I'm just tired and upset that my friends are fighting." He sighed.

"Tsukune," She laid herself on his legs. "I…"

"It's alright, Ruby. It's alright."

Tsukune wasn't aware of falling asleep. The next thing he was aware of was that his eyes were closed and he could hear voices. He opened his eyes and looked around. The door was closed and the only light in the room was spilling in through the cracks around it. Tsukune managed to sit up with only a moderate amount of pain. He pulled a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around himself, toga-like and stood up. Tsukune still felt weak, but better then he had before. He carefully crossed the dark room and opened the door slowly.

Moka was sitting with Ruby, holding hands. The witch looked almost completely healed. Moka had lines under her eyes and looked wrung out. Sitting with them at the table was Yukari.

"Hello," Tsukune said, making everybody jump.

"Tsukune," Yukari practically leaped from her chair to hurry over to him.

Tsukune held out a hand to ward her off. He didn't think his back could take it right now.

"Tsukune?" Moka looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I'll be fine," He said. "How about you?"

"I was so worried," She said. "I'm so sorry." She stood and faced him.

"Sorry for what?" Yukari asked. She looked back and forth between the couple. "Somebody tell me what happened."

"Can I get you anything Tsukune?" Ruby asked.

"Clothes?" He said hopefully.

"I brought you some," Moka said.

"Thank you," He said with a crooked smile.

"I'll bring them to you," She hurried to where she had left her bag. She produced a tight bundle that was his tracksuit and carried over to him.

"Thank you," He accepted the bundle. He retreated to the bedroom to get dressed.

"I'll help you," Yukari volunteered. Tsukune just closed the door without answering.

Tsukune returned to the others feeling better not that he had some clothes. His back was sore and stiff so he was moving slowly as he crossed the room. As carefully as he could he pulled a chair over and sat close beside Moka

Ruby read the mood instantly.

"Yukari," She called to the younger witch. "Come to the kitchen and help me make some medicine for Tsukune."

"Alright."

"Moka," Tsukune said when they were alone in the room. "Will you tell me what happened? All of it?"

"I'm sorry, Tsukune," Her shoulders shook and her eyes welled up with tears. "I didn't ever want you to see that part of me."

"Moka," Tsukune said urgently in a low voice. "I don't remember what happened. Ruby told me some of it, but I need to understand why. What happened?"

"I don't remember it all," Moka sniffed. "I remember being scared because something was wrong. You were in pain. When the seal came off I remember seeing through the other Moka's eyes as she held you, but its hard, like trying to remember a dream. I know she got in to bed. After that all I can remember is noise. When I woke up I was back in my room and I had been crying. Ura-chan hasn't answered me all day. When you didn't show up for class… Tsukune I was scared."

"It's alright now," Tsukune held her close for a moment. "It's not your fault."

"B-b-but what if I did something…"

"It's going to be fine. Just take your time and calm down."

"Are you sure?" She sniffed.

"I'm sure."

"If you say so."

"Moka," Tsukune asked carefully "I would like to talk to your other self. Maybe she can answer my questions."

"Alright," She sniffed again.

Tsukune moved slowly as he removed the seal. The transformation was always a sight to behold. In the span of a heartbeat the unsealed Moka was beside Tsukune.

Inner Moka sat up strait in her chair and blinked a few times to get unshed tears out of her eyes. She then looked at Tsukune, studying him.

"Moka," Tsukune spoke calmly. "Are you alright?"

"Of cource," She tucked her silver hair behind her ear. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Than can you please tell me what happened last night?"

"You hurt you back…"

"That is not what I am talking about," Tsukune cut her off in a low voice. "You nearly killed Ruby."

"Tsukune, what makes you think I owe you any answers?"

"You're right," Tsukune said. He lay the seal on the table. "You don't owe me anything, and I can't make you do anything you do not want to do." He stood up from the table slowly.

"Where do you think you are going?" Moka demanded.

"I am going to thank Ruby for taking care of me," Tsukune explained. "Then I am going to go back to my room and get some rest."

"Sit down."

"Why?"

"You pledged yourself to me," Moka hissed as she stood up. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"It means that I love you," Tsukune growled. "I love you so much that I would lay down my life for you. It doesn't mater to me which side of you I am with, but if I have to give up my other friends I need to know now. Before I get them killed because I did something stupid to upset you."

"Damn you," Moka said with her jaw clenched. She reached out and grabbed the lapels of his tracksuit.

As soon as she touched him her muscles tightened. It was like grabbing a live wire. His youki was like a storm in a bottle. She was just a few feet from him but she had not been able to feel it. Now that she had made physical contact his power was impossible to miss. Moka felt a moment of fear as she remembered what had happened to him the night before.

"Tsukune, will you sit down so I can explain what happened?" She said.

"Yes," he relaxed visibly and his youki ebbed.

Moka repressed a sigh and seated herself. When she saw that Tsukune was calm and ready to listen she spoke.

"Tsukune," She struggled to begin. "To be a Vampire is to have a great deal of power. Because of our power, and how long we live, we always have to appear calm and calculating because we have to live with the consequences of our actions for a very long time. But we are still monsters. Youkai are primal creatures. When I saw you last night my only concern was how to help you. When I was able to get you calmed down so you could rest I put you to bed. Imagine how I felt. I was upset, scared, and I had been forced to drain most of your youki and a lot of blood from you so my own power was nearly out of control. And then I noticed your clothes. I could smell ruby all over you. You shirt was wet with tears and stained with makeup. Even your pants… And your mouth had lipstick all over it. Everything that I saw looked like you had been unfaithful to me."

"Moka I…" Tsukune started, but Moka held up a hand to cut him off.

"I trust you, Tsukune," She explained. "I don't always trust the women around you, but I do trust you. In my anger and jealousy I thought Ruby had tried to seduce you, to take you away from me. At first she tried to hide the truth from me, after I had already seen proof. After that I could only think the worst. You are mine, Tsukune. You are mine and I am ready to kill to keep you," Moka said with fire in her eyes. Her nostrils were flaring and her breathing was hard. "I would have killed her if you had not stopped me." Moka's face was flush and her eyes were welling up again.

"Some how, after we had drugged you to help you sleep," Moka continued. "You heard Ruby's crying out. You got up and came to me. You saved Ruby's life and quieted my anger." She reached out and grabbed a handful of Tsukune's hair. "You touch me so deeply that even in my rage I can still hear you." She let go of him and huffed.

"Ruby plead her case once I was calm enough to listen," Moka crossed her arms. "You are responsible for her from now on, Tsukune."

"What?"

"You saved her life, you were ready to oppose me when you couldn't even stand, in order to protect her. I cannot deny your connection to her." She reached for the seal.

"But Moka…"

"Hush you," She cuffed him lightly on the head. "Ask Ruby about her oath. My other self will explain to you why it is a good thing." She snapped the seal back into place.

Tsukune gapped as the Inner Moka effectively ran away. When she explained it, Tsukune could understand Inner Moka's feelings in a way. It was like when the commission squad leader had said the wrong thing and Tsukune had hit him. An instant of raw emotion overriding thought. The difference was that Tsukune grew up being taught that violence was wrong, and fighting should only be your defense when everything else had failed. Moka had been raised learning that power was meant to be used and that threats to power and position were challenges that had to be acknowledged and dealt with. Inner Moka was just being who she was raised to be, so Tsukune could not blame her. He wasn't happy about his friends fighting, or the Unsealed Moka being so ready to kill over a misunderstanding, but he loved so he could not do anything less then forgive her.

"Tsukune?" Moka looked up at him, her worried face framed by her pink hair.

"It's alright," Tsukune reached for her. "I understand what happened and all is forgiven."

"Are you sure?" She slipped in to his embrace.

"Yes," He bent forward to hold her close, without a single bit of pain. Tsukune smiled. His own temper was good for something after all. While he still felt tired, his pain was gone, and his body was healed. Even so, he did not want to push his luck. When he realized that Moka was nuzzling his neck he pushed her back.

"Tsukune…" She pouted.

"Please," He said with a weak smile. "Not today."

"Hmpf. Fine."

"Moka could you go and ask Ruby to come talk to me?" Tsukune said to her. "And keep Yukari busy for a while?"

Moka looked in to his eyes. She saw that they were filled with questions.

"Alright," She nodded.

Moka went into the kitchen. This brought a small shout from Yukari. A short time later Ruby came out. She sat down in the chair that Moka had just left.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Ruby asked apprehensively.

"I spoke to the other Moka," Tsukune said. "I understand why she did what she did, even if I don't approve, I still have to accept it. And I am sorry this happened to you."

"Thank you," Ruby bowed her head for a moment.

"I was also told that you swore an oath," Tsukune saw Ruby's shoulders go stiff at his words. "Would you tell me what she was talking about?"

"I told her the truth," Ruby said without looking up. "I told her what I did and why I did it. I told her what I wanted to do, and why I still want to do it. Tsukune," Ruby took a deep breath that sounded like she was on the edge of crying. "I love you!" Ruby said in a harsh whisper. "I love you and I cannot stand to be apart from you." She slowly slid out of her chair and down to her knees. She reached out and embraced Tsukune's legs and lay her head on his lap. "Tsukune," Her voice rose in volume slowly as she spoke. "I love you. You saved me before. Last night you saved my life. You are my reason for everything, Tsukune. I love you. I made an oath to you and Moka both. I swear my life to you, Tsukune. "I swear my life to you!" Ruby wailed ash she cried into Tsukune's lap.

"It's alright," Tsukune soothed as he stroked her hair. "You don't have to do that," He wanted her to calm down and see that she was still his friend no mater what.

"I want to," She sniffed. "Tsukune I want be with you. I want to dedicate my life to you. Moka has your heart, but please let me have this! Let me be your slave!" Ruby begged through her tears.

"Ruby," Tsukune was at a loss. "Ruby?" He looked around for some clue of what to do. He saw Moka and Yukari in the doorway to the kitchen.

Moka was holding a pot of tea. Yukari held the tea service on a try with the cups. The little witch looked almost as confused as Tsukune felt. Moka looked shocked, with tears about to fall from her eyes. Tsukune looked at her pleadingly. Moka nodded tightly.

"Say yes," She said softly.

"Are you sure?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes," Ruby begged. "Please."

Moka nodded again.

"Ahh," Tsukune choked. "Alright."

"Really?" The witch sniffed, her crying lessened and she looked up with a face filled with hope.

"Yes," Tsukune tried to smile while his stomach squirmed.

"Yes!" Ruby buried her face in his lap again, crying happily this time.


	19. Setting places

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 19

Tsukune lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, and reflected on Moka's words. Sealed Moka had reminded Tsukune that Vampires set a high importance on the icons of power and authority. Being well educated and from a good family was nice, but being aggressive and dominating was better. Have a sworn servant was just the kind of symbol of authority that looked good. If someone swore to serve of their own free will, then they acknowledged that the person they had sworn to had power over them. Because Ruby was an accomplished witch she had more weight as a symbol then a weaker youkai, or a regular human would represent.

The good news for Moka was that Tsukune, who was sworn to her, now looked more powerful, more important. That in turn suggested that Moka was more powerful. The good news for Tsukune was what by gaining the icons of power he would be more acceptable to members of Vampire society, like Moka's parents. Inner Moka had been grudging in acknowledging Ruby's attachment to Tsukune. Outer Moka hid it better, but was also feeling put out about the situation.

Upon hearing Moka's explanation Ruby had immediately started talking about how she was ready to help Tsukune move into her rooms. He could have the bed and she would sleep on the floor. Tsukune and Moka had both opposed the idea. While the vampire was against it for emotional reasons Tsukune made a better argument. He already had a strange reputation because of all of his female friends. He didn't like what people would think and say about Ruby if they found out that they were sharing rooms. Ruby gave in, looking unhappy.

Tsukune lay on his bed waiting for sleep to come as he thought about how complicated his life was becoming. He just wanted to survive his time in school and spend time having fun with friends. Sleeps embrace claimed him when he wasn't looking and carried into dreams of political campaigns and deal making.

XXXXXX

'You seam to be taking this well,' Moka chided her inner self.

_'Why shouldn't I be?'_ Her inner voice answered. _'Tsukune is showing himself to be worth having close._ '

'I don't understand you. You nearly killed Ruby out of jealousy, but now you are fine with her being close to Tsukune?'

_'I trust Tsukune.'_

'So do I, but that is not the point.'

_'You are so thick!'_ Inner Moka growled in frustration. _'Tsukune let himself get hurt protecting Ruby from a fall. He shows loyalty and kindness. We like that about him.'_

'I know that…'

_'Don't talk, just listen,'_ She cut the outer Moka off. _'Even after any lesser man would have been laid low from being drained, and being drugged on top of that, he found the strength and determination to come to the aid of a friend. That takes the kind of power that most people lack. That took the kind of power he will need to survive in even the worse situations.'_

"But that doesn't…'

_'The next day, still weak as a child, he was ready to stand up to me. To me, not you. He never questioned my authority over him, and he was willing to sacrifice everything if I asked him to, but he was still willing to face me directly. There was absolutely no weakness in his eyes, in his heart. And when I felt his youki…'_

Outer Moka felt a wave of feelings from her inner self that made her blush and her mouth water at the same time.

_'Now he has a servant,'_ Inner Moka explained. _'Tsukune, who is pledged to us, stands higher now that he has that witch at his feet. He elevates us. And as for that witch,'_ Inner Moka snarled. _'She has learned her place. We can take Tsukune in front of her and she will not protest. I could take all that Tsukune has to give, leaving him weakened and helpless and that witch will embrace him and tend to him, nursing him back to health so that I could take him again, and she would be happy to be so important to Tsukune.'_

'You're horrable!'

_'I am just being honest,'_ She sniffed.

'But what about Tsukune's feelings for Ruby, and hers for him?'

_'If the next time Tsukune aids us in a fight I reward him with a kiss, would you be angry?'_

'A kiss! But, but,' Moka felt flustered. Finally she sighed in resignation. 'No,' She admitted. 'But I wouldn't have to be happy about it.'

_'And if Ruby were to aid Tsukune, maybe even save his life for us? Shouldn't she be rewarded?'_

"What?" Moka exclaimed aloud.

_'I trust Tsukune,' _Inner Moka said. _'But the next time I get him alone I am going to make sure he knows where he stands.'_

'Why should I ever let you be alone with him again?' Moka fumed. 'Answer me… Well?'

Moka went to bed with a sour feeling in her stomach. Her other self was giving her the silent treatment

XXXXXX

Tsukune dragged himself through the his classes. In his mind it was the longest Wednesday ever. He had a hard time focusing and his entire body felt heavy. When Ruby, as healthy as ever, showed up at lunch with a bento for him Tsukune smiled and ate every bite. Moka had frowned over it, and Kurumu had protested loudly. Tsukune, feeling tired, and more then a little irritable, snapped at her.

"Kurumu!" Tsukune had said sharply. "I am glad she was so thoughtful. As my friend you should be to."

That had ended the outburst, but the Succubus was still upset, and let it show on her face and in the way she carried herself. For the rest of the day Kurumu was so sweet to him that Tsukune thought he would get cavities.

XXXXXXX

Moka sat in the club room with her friends as they tossed ideas around for the next edition of the paper. She kept looked at Tsukune's empty seat, wishing he didn't have his Election Committee meeting. She had wanted to join the committee with him, but he had pointed out that the Newspaper Club was too small to be able to do without both of them for a month. While she agreed with his reasoning, Moka missed Tsukune's presence.

XXXXXXX

When Tsukune finally finished his committee meeting he discovered Ruby waiting for him.

"Hello Ruby," Tsukune said in a tired voice. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," She said looking around to see that nobody was lingering in the area. "May I carry your bag, Aono-Sama?" She asked, blushing.

Tsukune jumped back in shock. He didn't know what to say. Fortunately Ruby knew what she wanted to say, and how she wanted to say it. She grabbed Tsukune's bag from his hand and hugged it to her chest.

"Tsukune," She said, blushing. "I know how modest you are, and how kind and loyal. I will do my best to never cause you embarrassment. Let me walk you back to your room. Everybody knows you missed a day of school, and you still look tired. Nobody will thin it strange if I am just checking up on you."

Tsukune couldn't find fault with her reasoning. He wasn't sure if it was because her argument was sound or if his mind was just that tired. He sighed and nodded his head.

She followed him behind his left shoulder all the way back to his room. Once she reached his door she hurried him in and closed and locked the door, to keep the world out. Before he could think of a protest, Tsukune found himself seated at his table as Ruby served dinner. He ate the food without talking as he tried to get his thoughts in order. He managed to get his mind working again while Ruby finished cleaning up.

"What is going on, Ruby?" He asked.

"Can I be honest with you?" Ruby asked without turning around.

"I wish you would," He said.

"I don't want you to think badly of me."

"Ruby. Just talk to me."

"Tsukune," She said as she stood over the dishes drying in the sink rack. "I want you. I want you as much as you want Moka."

"Ruby…"

"Just listen," Ruby interrupted him. "I want you, but you don't need me. Not like Moka needs you. You don't need my blood to keep you healthy and strong. You don't need my company to keep you from being alone. I don't have anything that you need so you have no reason to keep me close. But I need you." She turned around at last and her eyes were red and full of tears. She crossed the room and knelt in front of Tsukune. "I need to be with you because you see something in my that I don't. Every time I see you smile at me I feel so special. But I'm not special. Without you I am lonely and weak. All I can do is go through each day doing what needs to be done, because there isn't anything else. But some how, Tsukune, you make life worth living and I need you. Because without you I will shrivel up and die."

"Ruby…" Tsukune was at a loss.

"Tsukune, I almost died because I kissed you. I would rather be dead then to live without you."

"Don't say that," Tsukune protested.

"Don't you see? You are the only person that cares about me."

"What about our other friends?" Tsukune argued. "They care about you to."

"Tsukune, they care about me because you do," Ruby said. "They care about me because you made them see me as someone special, as someone worth caring about."

"Ruby…" Tsukune felt horrible. His friend was hurting and he couldn't say anything that could help her.

"That is why I am begging you," Ruby bowed forward on her knees, until her face was nearly on the floor. "Aono Tsukune Sama, please let me have this little piece of you. Let me be your servant. Please, Aono Tsukune Sama, be my master and take care of me so I will not be alone."

Tsukune looked at his friend as she prostrated herself before him. He felt cold as he understood her desperation. He could argue against what she wanted, calling her his friend and tell her that everything would be fine if they went on as before, but he knew that it would only hurt her. He thought about all the things that he had gone through with Moka, and all that she had taught him about being strong. Tsukune recognized that he had a choice. He could reject Ruby, and he would lose her as a friend, or he could accept her and she would love him for it.

Tsukune realized that it was his own weakness that kept him from answering right away. He had accepted Moka, vampire side and all, even when he was afraid of her. Even before he had fallen in love with her. Now he was afraid of his own strength. Accepting Ruby would mean he would have to accept that he had changed. Tsukune had to accept that he would never be the simple school boy he had been in the past. The moment he had chosen to stay at Youkai Academy Tsukune had chosen his own path in life and now he had to accept the consequences of his choice. If he wanted to be a part of Moka's world he had to accept the truth about himself. He had to accept Ruby.

"Toujou Ruby," Tsukune said, feeling a sense of calm after making his decision. "I accept you as my servant and grant you my protection." He placed his hand on her head. "I only hope that you will not be disappointed in me," He said gently. "I have never thought of this before and I have much to learn about being a master worthy of your service and devotion."

"Do you mean it?" Ruby looked up from the floor, looking a lot like a scared cat.

Suddenly Tsukune remembered his conversation with Sakura, Lord Brone's retainer. The cat woman had explained that she had needed her lord to show her that she had something special to offer. It was by serving her master that she found self worth and a reason to be more then just a wild thing trying to survive.

"Yes, Ruby," Tsukune smiled warmly. "I accept you."

"Yes!" She cheered as she scrambled forward. "Thank you Master!" She threw herself at Tsukune to embrace him.

"Ack!' Tsukune went down under her weight. "Ruby!"

XXXXXXX

Still recovering from Monday, and his emotional roller coaster ride of the last few days, Tsukune woke up tired. After accepting Ruby into his service they had talked for a long time, setting some limits. While he had told Ruby what not to do, Tsukune knew he would have to give her something to do for him. There would be no point in saying he accepted her if he didn't demonstrate it in some way. Tsukune worked at the problem as he got ready for school.

XxxxxxxxxxX

The Student Council candidates had launched their campaigns. Signs, fliers, and posters were blossoming all around the school like wild flowers. Most were just colorful paper with splashy writing asking for votes. Tsukune was glad that the Election Committee had set some guidelines for campaigning. Of course some people, or youkai, saw rules and laws as a challenge.

One candidate for council treasurer was a second year boy that had decided to decorate his posters with swimsuit idols. The class officers pulled down his campaign signs and the Election committee issued a warning. When he tried using naked anime idols he was dropped from the ballot.

Two presidential candidates had to be warned about buying votes with free lunches. One candidate ,for the position of representing the third year students, had his friends pulling down posters for the competition. Banners became the next problem.

Candidates realized that there was no restriction on the size of their campaign signs. If a banner took up an entire wall then it blocked any other signs from being posted there. Banners hung on the outside of school quickly became distracting, creating such visual pollution that the Board Chairman ordered them taken down.

Tsukune had no idea how much he would have to deal with in the coming weeks as he made his way to class Thursday morning. He had enough to in his life just dealing with his friends to keep him from borrowing trouble from the future. As he made his way to class Kurumu and Moka were being additionally clingy. Yukari was also trying to hold on to Tsukune, which threatened to trip him. Mizore walked close to Tsukune, and appeared content to just be where she could see him.

At lunch Tsukune was presented with an old problem in a new way. Mizzore, and Kurumu had each packed a bento for him while Moka had a large bento that she wanted to share. It was the old battle to see who Tsukune would pick. Moka had made a lunch full of dark green vegetables, good for iron. Kurumu had made sweet rice with pork dumplings, and small fruit tarts. Kurumu presented a bento with a portion of steamed rice surrounded by strips of grilled beef.. Tsukune's stomach growled and his moth watered as the girls set the bentos out on the table.

Tsukune sat close beside Moka, giving her a smile that she shared. He politely sampled from Kurumu's and Mizore's bentos as he shared Moka's lunch. Tsukune carefully ate a little less then a third of Moka's bento. He then sampled from Kurumu's lunch while finishing off Mizore's offering. He did eat the fruit tarts for desert. All of the food was good and Tsukune thanked each cook. Honesly, Tsukune would have liked more of Moka's lunch, but if he took to much she would be left hungry, and Yukari kept filtching from the vampire's lunch box.

XXXXXXXXXX

The energy Tsukune had gained from his delicious lunch was all gone before he reached his dorm room. After school Tsukune had attended the Festival Committee meeting. The committee had spend hours discussing the planning for the school festival. They were starting the process deciding what attractions would be allowed, and where they should be set up. Soon applications would be coming in from the many classes and clubs, and too much repetition would just look bad. Tsukune found the talking in circles and nit-picking at details to be taxing. He was glad when the meeting was over.

Tsukune knew something was off before he opened the door to his room. When he first entered, everything looked to be how he had left it. It was the smell that told him what was out of place. It was the smell of cooking. Even before he looked, he knew what he would find. He confirmed his guess by looking into his kitchenette and finding Ruby working away.

"Welcome Home Tsukune-Sama," Ruby smiled and gave a quick bow of her head. "Your dinner will be ready soon."

Tukune suppressed his frustrated sighs or usual protests. This was a part of the price he had to pay. As he hung up his uniform blazer he remembered the old stories that kids would tell. Ecchi school-boy fantasies about saving a pretty girl's life so that she would have to serve him. He grinned at the stray thought and shook his head at the naivety of it.

Tsukune remembered joking with his friends and what they would say they would do with a slave girl. Young boys' ideas of fun seamed so silly to him now. Things like 'make her clean my room,' or 'make her do my homework' sounded like good ideas when he was eight years old. Tsukune looked at Ruby as he remembered some of the wilder ideas his friends had liked. Lap pillows and being hand fed were things that young boys imagined as exciting romance; Until they got their hands on ecchi mangas. He wondered what his friends would say if they knew he had a slave girl now. Hi imagined himself with his friends, showing them pictures.

_"These are my girlfriends,"_ He would proudly show them pictures of the two Moka's. _"Yes, they are sister. The one with the blue hair is my concubine. The one with black hair? Oh she is my servant."_ Tsukune imagined the jealousy and anger on his friends' faces and smiled. Of course he would never do that. Outer Moka would probably be hurt if he talked about her so callously, and Inner Moka would hurt him for calling her his girlfriend. On the other hand Ruby would probably be very happy if Tsukune publicly claimed her as his property. He watched her cook, and felt an idea forming in his mind.

Tsukune sat at his desk and worked on his school assignments until dinner was ready. When Ruby had the table set and the food laid out she called Tsukune to come and eat. He stood and went to the table and looked at how it was arranged. The food was laid out so it was all in reach of a single position, and service was set for only a single diner. Tsukune gave a nod of approval. Next, hoping he didn't blush too much, Tsukune embraced the idea that had blossomed from the seeds planted in childhood.

"Ruby," Tsukune said in what he hoped was a firm voice. "Kneel there," He pointed to a place next to the one she had prepared for him at the table. "And face me."

Ruby smiled at being ordered by Tsukune and did as she was told. She had the table at her right side and would be facing Tsukune's right side as he faced the table. She watched Tsukune go to the kitchenette to wash up before eating. He then seated himself at the table, not looking at Ruby, but at the food she had prepared.

"It looks good," Tsukune said. "You may s-serve me."

Ruby poured a cup of tea then filled his plate, but was puzzled when he just sat with his hands in his lap.

Tsukune felt ridiculous. He sat looking at the food, and felt his stomach demanding to be fed. He couldn't find it in himself to give a silly order so he settled on giving Ruby a clue. If she didn't catch it he would just feed himself after all. He looked at Ruby, then looked down at the chopsticks. He looked back at her, then strait ahead. He counted down from three slowly in his mind, more then half hoping she wouldn't catch on. By 'Two' she did.

Ruby watched Tsukune and felt confused. He had looked at her then down at the chopsticks then back at her like he expected something. It clicked into place. Ruby had to suppress a happy giggle, because that would ruin the atmosphere. She did allow herself a broad smile as she picked up the chopsticks. Very carefully she fed Tsukune dinner. One bite at a time. She watched his eyes for cues on what to present him with. She held the cup for him to drink, and touched his lips with the napkin for him.

While nowhere near as exciting as the things she dreamed about, Ruby was being totally subservient to Tsukune. While serving him she saw the blush in his cheeks and the tension in his hands press firmly against his lap. Poor Tsukune was so modest, and so determined to be able to take care of himself, he was making himself accept such simple service, and Ruby knew he was doing it for her. She felt her heart flutter as he let her serve him.

After dinner Tsukune returned to his desk and finished his assignments while Ruby cleaned up. When she was done she knelt in the middle of the room and just waited, watching him study. Once, he asked for a cup of water. When he was done he leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms above his head.

"Ahhh," He sighed. He stood and stepped over to Ruby.

Ruby looked up at Tsukune was a small smile that she reserved just for him. He lowered himself to the floor a short distance in front of her, but with his back to her. Ruby wondered what he was up to, until he leaned back and placed his head in her lap. It was a close and vulnerable position for him to place himself in. His eyes were closed and he breathed slow and deep for a moment. Ruby blushed at how close Tsukune was being to her.

"This is nice," Tsukune observed. He looked up at Ruby. "I could get used to this."

"I'm glad," Ruby said softly.


	20. Delivering news

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 20

Tsukune was feeling back to his normal self Friday morning. He managed to get a few minutes alone with Moka in the morning. He caught her up on what he had agreed to with Ruby, and what wad happened so far. Moka had pouted at one point and said that she wanted to serve Tsukune dinner too. Tsukune quickly pointed out that it was Ruby's place to serve him, and that Moka important to him for who she is, and that just being with her made him happy.

On the way to class with his friends, Tsukine told them that he was feeling better and that his appetite was back to normal, so he would not need extra lunches. They all gave him such looks that Tsukune resigned himself to being overfed. Kurumu did say that he could eat her bento for breakfast. Tsukune wasn't sure if she was being kind, or making a dirty joke. He decided it was best not to respond.

With the exception of too much lunch being forced upon him, Tsukune made it through the day without difficulty. Each class had gone as expected. Even the committee meeting had been short and well ordered. Back at the dorms the group broke up and everybody headed off to their respective rooms.

"See you in the morning," Kurumu called out as a parting shot.

Tsukune suddenly felt his heart clench. Kurumu had been playing his weekend housekeeper. How was she going to react to the fact that Ruby had taken over that job. She had not been told about the change in his relationship with the witch, to the best of his knowledge. In his mind he could imagine the two destroying his room in a fight over who would clean it. He decided it would be best to avoid the problem if he could. He changed directions and headed for Kurumu's room.

It was commonly held that something bad would happen to any boy caught in the girl's dorm after curfew. Even just going into the girls' dorm, rumor had it, could have dire consequences. Tsukune, having somehow become a semi-frequent visitor to the girls' dorms was held in awe by some of the boys. The hardest thing for Tsukune when he went to visit one of his friends was all the girls. Some of them were not shy about wandering to and from the bathrooms in various states of undress. And just like in the boys' dorms, many of the girls would relax in their natural form once they were out of their school uniforms. The idea of half dressed girls was suddenly a lot less exciting when they had eyes, teeth, and possibly spare body parts in unexpected places.

Tsukune was always glad to reach the safety of is destination when he visited the girls' dorm. He gave a small sigh when he was finally standing in front of Kurumu's door. He knocked on the succubus' door and heard her call out a response. She opened the door a little to peek out. When she saw it was Tsukune she opened the door wide enough to yank him into her room. While Tsukine stumbled into the room, Kurumu closed and locked the door.

"Tsukune," She cried happily. "You came to see me." She glomped on to him. "You just couldn't wait to see me could you?"

"Um," Tsukune tried to get his mental balance. "Kurumu?"

He was having a hard time because the succubus was only in her bra and panties at the moment. Obviously she had been changing her clothes and had forgotten about such trivial things when her 'destined one' arrived at her door. Tsukune was receiving far more skin-ship then he was comfortable with.

"Wait," Kurumu suddenly released him. "Let me make you some tea." She bounced over to her kitchenette and tied on an apron "Just take a seat anywhere Tsukune."

Tsukune sighed and busied himself with setting up her table while she chatted away.

"So are you getting more comfortable around me Tsukune?" She asked in her happy voice. "For the longest time you would never come to my room. Then you finally accepted my invitation. Now you are coming on your own. Maybe you are losing your shyness? I certainly hope so. It would be no good if you can't admit that we are destined to be together."

"Ahhh," Tsukune didn't want Kurumu reading too much into his visit.

"I know you are too shy to admit your true feelings for me just yet," Kurumu continued. "But some day you will, and then you won't have any hesitation about coming to see me, and then you will push me down on the bed, and then. Ahhhhh… Tsukune and I will become one."

"You sound like Yukari," Tsukune observed.

"What?" Kurumu spun about. "I am nothing like that rude, little, undeveloped, witch. Tsukune that was a horrible thing to say to me."

"You we not listening to yourself talk," Tsukune said, carefully looking only at her face. Her apron over her underwear threatened to be very distracting.

"Hrmph," She turned back to the kettle. "I should give you bitter tea and burnt cookies for that." She huffed.

"But you won't," Tsukune said.

"And why not?"

"Because you are too good of a cook and your pride in your wifely skills is too strong to let you serve burnt cookies."

Kurumu blushed from the complements. She finished making tea and preparing a tray of cookies in silence. When she had the snack prepared, she carried to the table. Kurumu carefully knelt next to Tsukune. She poured him a cup of team and then one for herself. She settled back on her heels and took a sip with her eyes lowered.

"Tsukune," She asked in a small voice. "Why did you come to see me?"

"Kurumu," He said gently. "I wanted to ask you why you want to come to my room every weekend. I want to understand what you are thinking."

"I just want…" She paused. "Tsukune, do you remember what I said about Succubi? How we are not noble or arrogant like some other types of monsters? We are wild youkai if left to ourselves, living to feed. Because the more we feed the more power we have and the longer we will live. But we are never the lords and masters. We are used as servants and slaves," She looked up at Tsukune. "But you don't treat me like that. You accept me as a real person that is as important as you are. I like to come to your room so I can pretend to have the kind of life a Succubus can never really have. I don't want to be a minion. I want to be a wife. When I come to your room, I can pretend. I can play house with you for a few hours."

"I…" Tsukune felt himself sinking into a mire. "What would you do if I already had everything done? How would you spend your time if there was nothing you could do for me?"

"Tsukune, what are you saying?" Kurumu was close to tears.

"Kurumu, what have you heard about the day I was absent from school this week?"

"Moka said that you had some kind of accident, but she wouldn't talk about it."

"What happened was an accident," Tsukune explained. "And it became very complicated."

"What happened, Tsukune?" Kurumu questioned.

"I was visiting with Ruby," Tsukune decided to keep to the simplest facts. "I fell and hurt my back. Somehow my youki got out of control and it was tearing me apart. Ruby sent for Moka. By the time she got there I was in bad shape. I was grabbing at things and swinging my arms around and not knowing it. I removed the cross and Inner Moka saw what was happening. She and Ruby stopped my… my… youki attack," Tsukune fumbled. Everything just went wrong somehow." Tsukune sighed. "The details are not important," He said. "But I had to make a choice. Ruby made an oath to me and I decided to accept it. I have accepted Ruby as my servant," He finished in a rush. Tsukune felt his insides sour when he said it aloud.

"What?" Kurumu gaped in shock, almost dropping her cup of tea. "Tsukune?" Her hands were trembling as she set her cub on the table. "Tsukune, why are you doing this to me?"

"Kurumu…"

"Why?" Her face was twisted up with emotions. "Did I do something wrong? Tell me"

"This isn't about you," Tsukune tried to explain. "Wait, that's wrong. This is about us," Tsukune tried again. "I already felt bad about you doing so much for me when I wasn't doing anything for you in return. Then this thing happened with Ruby…"

"But I like taking care of you," Kurumu protested. "Why would you deny me that? That was something between just you and me without anybody else."

"You were being a maid," Tsukune protested. "I wasn't doing anything with you, you were just acting the part of a servant, and you deserve better then that. You said so yourself that you want to be more then just a someone who is taken for granted. Kurumu you are important to me. You are…"

"If you say 'friend' I swear," Kurumu snarled and extended her talons, aiming a strike for his lap. "I will take your balls right now!"

"…Like family to me."

"So I am like a sister?" Kurumu frowned, but she also lowered her hand and hid her talons.

"No," Tsukune shook his head. "I don't think a sister could get to me the way you do. You're something closer then that."

"Family," She watched Tsukune as she thought that over. She watched the play of emotions in his eyes and saw, again, that he was concerned about her. Family, and more then a sister. She could accept that, for now. She let an evil smile spread across her face. She leaned in towards Tsukune and saw him become nervous. He was so cute. "Tsu-ku-ne," She mewed. "You know what they say… Incest is best." She leaned back and laughed hard when he looked like he was ready to faint.

Seeing Kurumu laugh Tsukune allowed himself to relax, and hoped his heart would calm down. The danger had passed for the moment so he finally took a sip of tea. He ate a cookie for good measure, while watching Kurumu recover from her laughing fit.

"You know," Kurumu said, trying to catch her breath. "This changes everything." She got up from the table. "I better go tell the others that we will have to change our plans."

"What?" Tsukune questioned.

"You think we just act all on our own?" Kurumu said, taking off her apron, leaving her standing in just her underwear.

Tsukune quickly looked down at the table so he wouldn't be able to see anything above her knees.

"We work it all out," Kurumu explained. "We are having a war for your heart and none of us want to lose." She picked out some fresh clothes to wear. "If Ruby is going to be your servant then I don't have to worry about you marrying her."

"M-m-marriage?"

"And I guess I will just accept having her around. But then again I will always have a babysitter when I want one," Kurumu was thinking aloud. "Mizore is not going to be happy about this."

"I better go tell her," Tsukune said. He realized there were a few things he had to share with the snow maiden. "Thank you for the tea." He stood to leave.

Kurumu froze in the act of buttoning her blouse. She looked into Tsukune's eyes and realized that she had been practically naked the whole time. She watched Tsukune collect his bag and put on his shoes and realized just what an opportunity he had missed.

Tsukune let himself out, carefully closing the door tightly behind him. He was half way to the stairs when Kurumu came out of her shock.

"Tsukune!" The cry made half the girls in the hall look towards Kurumu's door, the rest looked at Tsukune, who only hunched his shoulders as he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mizore had on only light pair of shorts and a thin chemise when she welcomed Tsukune into her room. She saw the serious expression on his face and knew he wasn't just being friendly with this visit. She served him iced tea and sat with him, willing to wait for him to speak his mind.

"Mizore," Tsukune said. "I want to tell you a little about why I missed school Tuesday." He gave her a brief account of what had happened in Ruby's room. He kept the more violent details to himself, revealing what he considered to be important for her to know.

"Ruby is your servant," Mizore said. "Kurumu will be upset."

"She was," Tsukune agreed.

"Hmmm," Mizore gave him an unreadable look.

"There is one more thing," Tsukune said. He concentrated on his youki and felt it surge up within him. "We promised that I would share with you as often as with Inner Moka."

"You said she drained you," Mizore said. "You have been tired all week because she took so much blood from you."

"That's right," He nodded. "She did it help me, but she still gained power from it."

"Stand up," Mizore said. She stood up herself as she spoke.

"Alright," Tsukune did as she told him.

Mizore put herself close in front of Tsukune and reached for his shirt. He flinched a little as she started to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"I won't take as much as Moka," She declared. "But I am going to make sure I get the most that I can from this."

"Ahhh…"

She quickly had his shirt unbuttoned and his tie off. She pulled his shirt open and then pulled his undershirt up. She forced his undershirt up until she could manage to loop it over Tsukune's head, leaving his front bare.

"Mizore!" Tsukune protested as the snow maiden pulled her chemise off over her head and casually dropped it to the floor. He closed his eyes against the sight of her white skin and her dark, prominent nipples.

"Hold me," Mizore said as she wrapped her arms around Tsukune.

She felt his arms slide around her as she pressed her body against his. Mizore felt his warm, soft skin against her flesh and it excited her. Holding him she could hear his heart beat and feel the fire of his youki. Mizore opened herself to Tsukune and accepted his Warmth into her flesh. Her body trembled and her heart beat faster.

Mizore could have accepted his Warmth as she had before, just by holding his hand. But she wanted more that just his hand. This would be a precious memory for her. She drew in his Warmth slowly, savoring his closeness. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the physical sensations as she held Tsukune close.

Tsukune cursed himself for a being weak. He held Mizore close, and at first was glad that he couldn't see her exposed body. But holding her close he became aware of more details then he had expected. Her sent was crisp, but almost undetectable, the smell of winter bare trees and snow. Her body was thin and delicate in his arms. He could feel her cool skin under his fingers even as he could feel her breasts against him. With his eyes tightly closed he could feel the flow of his youki into her. What she took was so little that he could hold her like this for hours and not be tired. He felt her squeeze a little tighter and could feel the tension in the muscles of her back.

Tsukune tried to concentrate on his youki, but couldn't help notice the girl in his arms. He was not in love with Mizore, but he did like her, and he had to admit that holding her felt good. He felt angry with himself for letting himself be so aware of Mizore, but at the same time, he felt a longing to hold Moka so closely.

Letting go of Tsukune's body was one of the hardest thing Mizore had ever done. Every part of her body wanted to just take everything she had always wanted from him then and there. She knew that the moment she was alone she would be obsessed with wanting to feel Tsukune against her again. Mizore relaxed her hold on Tsukune and looked into his face. His eyes were tightly closed, she observed. He was still holding her close in his strong arms and she could hear his heart. It was breathing faster then before, and his breathing was harder. Mizore realized that she was having an effect on Tsukune. She smiled as she leaned back in his embrace.

"Tsukune," She said in a low voice. "You can let go now."

"Yes," He said, taking a deep breath he relaxed his arms. He took a small step backwards and turned around before opening his eyes. He concentrated on taking calming breaths as he straitened out his clothes.

"Thank you, Tsukune," Mizore said. "For being honest with me, and for sharing with me.

"You're welcome," Tsukune replied as he buttoned his shirt.

"Ruby may be your servant, but I will still have your children," Mizore declared.

"Ahhh..." He paused. "Is it safe to turn around?"

"Yes."

Tsukune turned to face Mizore, and clapped a hand to his face to pinch his nose against the sudden rush of blood to his face. Mizore had not even picked up her top from the floor. She stood bare chested in front of Tsukune. She suppressed a smile when he didn't close his eyes, and even hesitated before turning away.

"I should be going," He said looked for his bag.

"I will have breakfast ready for you in the morning," Mizore stated.

"Alright," Tsukune hurried out of the room. He leaned back against the door once he was outside and gave a long sigh of relief. "Feeew." He put a hand to his chest and felt his heart bounding. As he started for his own room he realized that a long boring committee meeting Saturday morning would be a good place to recover from his friends' attentions.

XXXXXXXXX

Ruby set the table for dinner while smiling cheerfully. It didn't bother her that Tsukune was a little late in returning from school. She suspected that he was just spending time with his friends and had just lost track of time. One of her crows would have alerted her if anything bad happened. Even thinking that he might be sharing some private time with Moka didn't make her jealous. Ruby had finally claimed her place with Tsukune and he had accepted her in to his service. She understood that Moka would probably always come first in his heart, but Ruby didn't care. She had a place in Tsukune's life and it felt good.

XXXXXXX

Moka said goodnight to Kurumu and closed the door, locking it carefully before she allowed herself to relax. The succubus had been angry to learn that Ruby had become closer to Tsukune, and would be more involved in his life. Moka wasn't happy about it herself, but Tsukune had explained his position clearly and stated that he would conduct himself properly. Moka's worry was over the definition of the idea of what would be 'proper' in the current situation. She trusted Tsukune to not take advantage of Ruby, but Ruby was more then willing to take advantage of him. To make maters worse, her inner self was still not talking to her.

XXXXX

Ruby lay in her bed wearing a smile on her lips, and nothing more. Her bed still held Tsukune scent, and it was almost as good as sleeping beside him. He had told her why he had been late in returning to his room. He had told his friends that he had accepted her as his servant. It made her a little giddy to think about it, she was so happy. Tsukune was telling others that she was his servant. He was claiming ownership of her, making their relationship more real. The idea of being owned and controlled by Tsukune made Ruby smile. She took a deep breath, savoring his smell in her bedding. She could hardly wait for the day that he finally takes total possession of her.


	21. Plots and plans

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 21

Tsukune knew it was going to be a long week. His Monday had started out alarmingly well, including a nice visit with Moka. His day fell apart in homeroom. Because politics are an important part of the Human world, it was decided that the school election was a good opportunity for all of the students to study the process. Accordinly, additional assignments were issued. As the most recognizable face behind the coming election, Tsukune had to face a student body that had been given more work to do. His popularity dropped like a rock

At lunch, Tsukune had to miss out spending time with his friends because of Election Committee business. In the cafeteria the candidates for Student Council President were being given three minutes each to introduce themselves to the student body, and as committee president Tsukune needed to be on hand to officiate. There would be speeches all week.

Just before the end of the last class let out for the day, Ruby had arrived to summon Tsukune to the Board Chairman's office. Tsukune felt tension rolling off his friends as he stood up from his desk.

"Moka, please take notes on anything I miss," He said to her.

"Don't worry," Moka smiled back. "We can go over them later."

"Kurumu," Tsukune said to the succubus. "Please take care of my bag. I'll collect it from you later."

"Sure thing, Tsukune," She agreed.

"You handled that well," Ruby said once they were out in the hall.

Tsukune just gave her a look that spoke volumes.

"It is good to see you boy," The Board Chairman said with his creepy smile. "I am pleased that your efforts are going so well."

"Thank you, sir," Tsukune said.

"I understand that you have set a rule that members of the Election Committee cannot run for positions on the Student council. A conflict of interests you called it."

"Yes sir."

"That is very noble of you."

"Thank you, sir."

"And do you think you can have an honest election in a school for monsters?"

"Yes sir," Tsukune said with conviction. "Whatever my fellow student may be, I believe in them to be good people."

"The you had best stay sharp, Boy. Someone is going to try to corrupt your election."

"Sir?" Tsukune felt his body tense up.

"I will let you return to your work," The Board Chairman dismissed. "I know you both have a lot to do."

Tsukune replayed the visit to the Board Chairman over in his head as he headed back to the dorms. There was only one conclusion that he could reach, and it made him nervous. Somebody was moving against the school. The Board Chairman had given Tsukune a not so subtle warning about a threat to the plans for the election, but had left out all of the important details. Trying to think of what he should be on the lookout for made his head ache.

Ruby went on ahead to Tsukune's room while he went to visit with his friends. He collected his school bag from Kurumu. Tsukune then had a short visit with Moka to review her class notes. When he returned to his room Ruby was already working on dinner.

Tsukune sat at his desk with his mind filled with thoughts. He worked on his studies distractedly. He kept thinking about how to protect the integrity of the school election as he 'tried' to concentrate on his assignments. Before he realized, it he was looking at his desk with all of his work finished. Tsukune had totally lost track of time. He looked around owlishly as he refocused his thoughts.

Ruby was waiting patiently next to the table with dinner laid out for him. Tsukune sighed and stood up from his desk. Being aware of the time also made him aware of how hungry he was. He relocated to the table.

"Thank you, Ruby," Tsukune said as he reached for the chopsticks. "Itadikimasu."

While he ate, Tsukune still couldn't get the problem with the election out of his head. At one point he even asked Ruby what she though he should do.

"How do humans do it?" She asked in return.

Tsukune tried to think about that for a bit. Student elections were only important to the students at most schools, but Youkai Academy was a special case. Tsukune wondered just how important elections were conducted in the regular world. In class they talked about the process in general, and the results if they were of some historical importance, but that was it. He need to ask someone that actually voted...

An idea struck Tsukune like a bell ringing in his head. He knew exactly what she should do. He should ask for advice. He forgot about food as he quickly returned to his desk. It was time to write a letter to his parents.

.

XXXXXXXX

.

It _had_ been a long week, Tsukune reflected as he trudged back to the dorms. He had discovered that somebody was trying to buy votes. The person that was caught refused to say which candidate he was working for, but he had a list of names on him of students. Interviewing the students had uncovered who they were to vote for, with payment upon winning the election, but there was no direct proof that the candidate was involved. The class officers were asked to keep an eye on the student that had been trying to buy votes, and the students on his list were reminded to vote honestly, but no other action was taken.

It was mid afternoon on Saturday and Tsukune was feeling the weight of every hour of the week. He had spent most of the day with the Festival Committee reviewing applications from clubs and classes, and trying to decide where to put the events. The Drama Club had applied to put on a daily play for the festival, name of show to be decided, in their club room. It took Tsukune ten minutes to get the rest of the committee to agree, and the application was marked 'approved' and sent back with the provision that the club hold it's show at a larger venue then their club room. The school gym would be perfect, Tsukune thought. The club was even given permission to charge admission.

A 'hall-of-mirrors' hosted by the photography club was rejected. So was a tea room by the Apothecary Club. The Sewing Club wanted to hold a sale in their club room, which was approved. The class 2-1 application for a goldfish scooping booth was reviewed, and Tsukune had the urge to veto it just because he knew his homeroom teacher would eat half the stock. Instead he and the committee had a laugh about it and approved the booth. The cap on maid cafés was reached in no time. The hard part had been deciding on which classes to approve. The committee had to argue about two cosplay cafés and whether or not they should be included in the maid café limit. It was finally decided to send the applications back for clarification on the intended costumes.

Every time Tsukune felt like beating his head against a table in frustration he just thought about trying to have lunch with his friends. The stress that thought brought up was enough to restore his patience with the committee. But he was still glad when the meeting was over. Tsukune headed back to the dorms ready for a break.

Politics is what you get when you have two or more people together. When you have a lot more then two people the politics can become very complicated and unpleasant. Politics can be nearly as hard to escape from as death and taxes.

"I said stop!" Tsukune heard somebody shouting. He was still out of sight from the dorms, and whoever was yelling was not on the path, but out in the thin woods. "Leave us alone!' The voice cried out again. Tsukune left the path to investigate.

Tsukune found the scene quickly. It looked like a Public Safety Commission reunion. Keito and one of her flunkies were standing in their monster forms over a student couple while another pair of flunkies kept watch in the direction of the dorms, leaving their back to the action, and to Tsukune.

"Now, now, Sheezu" Keito said. "I told you that I would be counting on you. It is your duty to the school to listen to me."

"You are wrong," Matsumoto wheezed. He was crouched over Sheezu and looked like he had already taken a beating trying to protect her.

"Nobody opposes us."

"Aono Tsukune…"

Keito screamed and lashed out at the boy in anger.

Tsukune saw that it was time to act. As he started forward he reached into himself and pulled up his youki. He pictured it bulding around him like a suit of armor from feudal Japan. He kept his youki inside his 'armor' so it wouldn't give away his presence as he moved in.

Sheezu was not supporting Matsumoto and trying to shield him with her small body.

"You were wrong about Aono sempai," Sheezu cried out. "He was right about you. When he hears…"

"He's not going to hear about this because you are never going to tell him," Keito hissed. "You are going to obey me. You are going to help me get rid of that scum once and for all."

Tsukune was thinking tactically. He knew Keito was the biggest threat, and had to be taken down first. As quietly as he could he rushed in.

"Tsukune…" Matsumoto coughed.

"You're a fool," Keito scoffed. "You…" What ever she was going to say was forever lost.

She stopped talking when her flunky suddenly stumbled forward with a grunt. She saw him collapse face first on the ground with a shoe print on the top of his head. It was the violent intent she detected that made he look up. She saw Tsukune dropping at her, in a spin. She bent back to use her webbing, but Tsukune was moving too fast. The height of his decent and the spin of his body all added power to his strike. His fist connected right between her eyes.

"Su-aaa!' Keito made an undignified squawking sound as she was beaten down by a single blow.

The two remaining flunkies heard the crunch of their leader's chitin encased form collapsing under Tsukune and turned to see what had happened. Tsukune saw that his element of surprise was gone.

"Sheezu," He yelled. "Run! Go get help!"

The girl hesitated for only a second before running for the dorms. One of the flunkies tried to step in front of her. That was the one Tsukune took on next. It was a two hit combo. Tsukune's fist took the flunky in the gut, bending him over, followed by a knee to the chin. The bad guy flipped over backwards, limp.

Tsukune spun to face the last opponent. The last flunky was quick, and almost caught Tsukune from behind. Tsukune used the momentum of his spin and let it continue to turn him about as he drought up his leg, catching the flunky in the side. The blow was lacking in power, but it broke the other fighter's attack and left him open. Tsukune threw a right cross that caught the flunky on the temple. The foe crumpled like a rag doll.

Tsukune paused long enough to see that there were no remaining threats before he hurried over to Matsumoto. The boy looked bad off, but he was conscious and breathing, so Tsukune gave a sigh of relief.

"Can you stand?" He asked him.

"I think so," Akira replied.

Tsukune had to help him balance on his feet. The younger boy was dizzy but able to walk. They started to make their way towards the dorms, slowly.

"What happened?" Tsukune asked.

"They came for Sheezu," Matsumoto grunted. "Said it was time for her to get back to work." He looked at Tsukune and smiled. "She told them no."

"What were you two doing out here?"

"She said she wanted to go for a walk with me," The underclassman blushed.

"Congratulations."

They reached the edge of the woods without any complications. A group of students was already following Scheezu back towards the woods when they spotted Akira and Tsukune. Sheezu almost threw herself at her friend, she was so worried about him. Some of their classmates moved in to support Matsumoto.

"Sheezu," Tsukune said to the girl.

"Yes," She answered with her eyes wide behind her long hair.

"You did very well."

"Thank you Senpai."

"Now take him to the hospital to get checked out."

"I'm fine," Matsumoto tried to protest.

"Go, kohai," Tsukune said. "Don't make your girlfriend worry."

"Yes, Senpai," He said with a blush.

Tsukune watched the group of underclassmen head off. With a sigh he headed for the dorms. Responsibilities just kept coming.

XXXX

"Ruby?" Tsukune called as soon as he opened his door. "Are you…" The question died on his lips as she came into view.

"Tsukune-Sama," She said with a smile and a bow.

"I need you to do something," He said as he kicked off his shoes. "I need you to notify the Board Chairman, or whoever, that there are some injured students in the woods, um… I think it is west of here. That way…" He pointed.

"To the west and north," Ruby said.

"About half a kilometer," Tsukune continued. "Keito and her Public Safety thugs were trying to pressgang Sheezu."

"Is anybody hurt?" Ruby wanted to know.

"Matsumoto is pretty beat up, but he is on his way to the hospital right now with his girlfriend."

"His girl… That's good news."

"Keito and her hoodlums were all knocked out."

"Matsumoto beat them?" Ruby looked amazed.

"Ehh," Tsukune scratched the back of his head and blushed. "Actually I did."

"Against four? Tsukune," She started running her hands over his body looking for signs of injury."

"Ruby," He protested. "I'm fine. Just send word, please. I hit them pretty hard."

"Alright. She hurried to his desk and wrote out a note. Next she went to the window and summoned a crow to carry the note. Once the bird was on its way, she turned her attention back to Tsukune.

XXXXX

Tsukune let out a yawn that made his jaw creek. He had not slept well and it was Ruby's fault. She had hovered over him all evening, anxious about how he was after being in a fight against four others. Tsukune let her hand feed him dinner again, and even accepted a foot massage after his shower, hoping she would be satisfied that she was doing enough for him. When he was ready to go to bed, and told her so, she surprised him by producing a thin futon from the closet. He had asked her what it was for she looked at him in surprise and announced that she was going to sleep on it.

Of course arguing about school rules or proper behavior didn't do any good. Rube wasn't a student so their was a loop hole in the rules, and proper for a master and slave, she pointed out was for her to sleep close by. It didn't occur to Tsukune to just 'order' Ruby back to her own bed until somewhere in the middle of breakfast. So Tsukune tried to sleep with Ruby on the floor next to his bed. Tsukune did manage to fall asleep for a while, but woke up hours later to answer the call of nature.

Not quite awake he tried to get out of bed to go to the toilet, and stepped on Ruby's hand. Ruby let out a small cry, which made Tsukune jump. He stepped on her in at least two more places before making it past her. When he returned to bed he managed to avoid her, but he couldn't help but notice she was breathing heavy.

Tsukune took his time over breakfast. Partly because his yawns kept interrupting his eating. Tsukune considered the way Ruby hovered at his elbow as he ate. He realized that he had hope for a very good job so he could afford a house with a yard. That way she could plant a garden for a hobby, because a small house or an apartment wouldn't give her anything to do. On the bright side, as Kurumu had said, there would never be a lack of a babysitter. Idly, Tsukune wondered how Moka would feel about Ruby living with them as their servant.

Tsukune realized what he had been thing and had to repress a groan. He was still in highschool and he was already thinking about a house and family. What was wrong with his mind? Tsukune really wished he had someone to talk to about all of this.


	22. Being friendly

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 22

"I can not wait for this election to be over," Tsukune observed to his friends.

"All the signs are starting to look ugly," Yukari agreed.

"Three more weeks," Moka breathed.

"I just want everything to go back to normal," Kurumu sighed.

He had used his authority as the Festival Committee president to cancel Saturday's meeting so that he could help the Newspaper Club work on the next edition. They had a week to get it all together and it was going to be a big issue. The paper would have short interviews with all of the candidates, in addition to the normal content. Tsukune had had his cousin track down some stories from human news sources about election fraud voting scams so he could include them in the next edition. He even added an editorial comment that challenged the youkai to show more integrity then the humans that would corrupt their own world out of greed for money and power.

Kokoa was submitting an article about how physical appearances of the candidates was influencing some students over any other consideration. Yukari had a piece about astrology and other forms of divination to predict the outcome of the election, with a foot note that it was all in fun and the predictions should not be taken seriously or as an indication of endorsement of any specific candidate. Everybody was trying to contribute to the coming edition.

While Gin had not bothered to hang around, he had delivered photographs of all the candidates. Moka and Kurumu had handled candidate the interviews. Mizore turned in a collection of short interviews with random students and how they felt about the changes taking place at the school. Ruby was with the rest of the club, assisting with the format and type setting. The Newspaper Club spend most of the day working together with determination.

They returned to the dorms together, talking about nothing special when they were done for the day. Tsukune had actually surprised everybody by putting himself between Yukari and Kurumu and holding his hands out to them to hold. Over Yukari's head, he shared a warm smile with Moka. By the time they reached the dorms they were in positive spirits.

"Aono Senpai!" The croup was greeted by Sheezu and Matsumoto. The pair were holding hands and smiling.

"How are you doing Akira?" Tsukune called the underclassman by name.

"I-I'm good, thank you," He had been caught off guard by the informality.

"That's good."

"Are you going to study with us tomorrow?" Moka asked.

"Thank you," Sheezu said with a shake of her head. "Some of our class mates are having a study group and invited us to join them."

"Good for you," Yukari cheered.

"Aono Sempai…" Matsumoto began.

"Tsukune," The older boy said. "That's what my friends call me."

"Tsukune Sempai," The younger boy grinned as he reached into his jacket. "My family wanted me to give this to you." He produced a black silk bag that was as long as Tsukune's forearm. "I have been writing home about all the things that have happened in school," Akira explained. "When I told my family about what happened last week they sent this." He handed the bag to Tsukune.

"Thank you," Tsukune accepted the bag and opened it. Inside he found a an iron rod two centimeters thick and twenty five centimeters long with a two and a half centimeter wide piece on each end that looked like acorns. The length of the rod was etched with a basket weave pattern. Also in the bag was a folded letter.

"At the top of the letter is a name," Akira said. "Read it out loud."

"Alright," Tsukune said. He opened the letter and read the 'name' at the top. "Tetsu Odari."

The iron bar rang like it had just been struck with a hammer. Tsukune almost dropped it in surprise. Akira smiled again.

"You are the first person to say its name," The boy explained. "So now it is yours and nobody else can use it. The letter is from the Great Tengu that made it for my clan in the Muromachi period, and it will tell you how to use it." He held up his left wrist, showing off a black bracelet. "The clan has twenty of them."

"Thank you," Tsukune said with a small bow. "But why give this to me?"

"My parents said to give it to you," He shrugged. "Normally no more then five are ever given out. I received mine because I was the first one in the clan to ever go to school past fifth grade, so when I was accepted to here I was given Rikka Kaki." He extracted his right hand from Sheezu's for a moment and took a hold of his bracelet. "Awake," He said.

The bracelet suddenly unbent itself and grew into a rod that matched the Tsukune held. The boy the grabbed the two ends of the rod and pulled in separate directions. The rod magically grew longer. The Akira pushed on the ends of the rod, reducing it in length once more. He finished his demonstration by laying it against his wrist.

"Sleep."

The rod shrank down and wrapped itself around his wrist again.

"Try yours," Matsumoto grind. "Each one has a special trait, but they all have the same basic abilities."

"Sure," Tsukune agreed. Heeling a little foolish he rested the heavy piece of iron against his left wrist. "Sleep," He said.

The rod transformed itself. I became narrower, only a half centimeter in width. But where Akira's rod made a simple band bracelet that had a gap between the ends, Tetsu Odari became a little longer and wrapped twice around Tsukune's wrist. Tsukune blinked in surprise.

"Wow," Tsukune said. "Thank you. I should write a letter to thank your parents also."

"Let me know when you want to mail it," The boy took Sheezu's hand again.

"I will," Tsuune promised. "Thank you."

They soon parted company after that. Tsukune lingered in front of the dorms with his friends for a while and made plans for Sunday. Ruby excused herself first and went to Tsukune's room to prepare dinner. Mizore slipped away when Tsukune and Moka spent a long minute just looking at each other's faces. That lasted until Kurumu, not so good naturedly, hustled Moka off. After that, Tsukune said goodnight to Yukari and retired to his room.

XXXx

Tsukune returned to his room and kicked off his shoes. He wanted to relax, but at the same time he was fascinated and a little nervous about the gift he had received. He seated himself at his desk to read the letter.

_'To the tasty snack,_' The letter began._ 'Know that you have done the Yama-Bito clan of Iwate a great service. The child that you have aided will some day rise to leadership of the clan. As I crafted the tool that you now carry I did fall into a trance where-in I did have a vision of the future. My world and your own are forever balanced on a precipice and you walk that same path. Only by remaining in balance can the world thrive. So must you fide your place between to worlds.'_

_ 'It is for you that Tetsu Odari was crafted in the secret heart of Iwate. Upon your word alone will Tetsu Awaken, or Sleep. At your order Tetsu Odari will Wait, Guard, or Dance.'_

_ 'My you find your inner balance, human friend of the Yoma-Bito.'_

_ 'Daitengu Iwate Jirsubo,'_ The letter was signed.

Tsukune took a long drink from the fresh cup of tea on the desk. The letter left him feeling shaken. It was a letter written to him during the Muromachi period, making it possibly seven hundred years old. Tsukune looked at the bracelet and felt his stomach clench.

With a sigh Tsukune set the letter aside and rooted out his student handbook. It was, he reflected, probably the worst worded set of guidelines ever publish for a student. He had read the thing cover to cover, and while it had plenty of reminders for students to behave properly and to adhere to the dress code and modest appearance, it never once said anything about monsters. Tsukune flipped to the section on student belongings and list of contraband.

_'Youkai Academy recognizes the diversity of its students and their many backgrounds and traditions,'_ The section began, like most others. Tsukune's parents had thought that the school must let in foreigners to have that repeated so many times in the handbook. _'When attending Youkai Academy, all students will be permitted in their living space and upon their persons only such items as are deemed appropriate by the Board Chairman. Items of worship, family traditions, or symbols of status are permitted so long as the item is not a weapon. A weapon is defined as any item crafted with the specific and sole intent to cause harm. While many common items can be used as a weapon, often as a misuse of the item, they will not be restricted from the general student body except on a case by case basis. Additionally, exceptions may be made at the discretion of the Board Chairman, or his appointed representatives, should a weapon also be intended as an item of significant family traditions, central to a practice of worship, or as a historical or personal symbol of status.'_

Tsukune gave a sigh as he finished reading the section. According to the handbook students could carry bokens because their primary function was for learning swordsmanship, even though the wooden swords could be used in a real fight. A student could also receive permission carry a real weapon if it was part of some family tradition, like a Samurai. After reading the handbook Tsukune decided he would be able to keep Tetsu Odari, because the person that made it called it a tool. Just to be on the safe side he asked Ruby; an appointed representative of the Board Chairman. She agreed with him.

After dinner Tsukune reread the letter and took a some time to learn how to use his new tool. He already knew the 'Awake' and 'Sleep' commands. He decide to experiment with the other commands the letter had mentioned. 'Guard' transformed the rod into a meter long shaft. 'Wait' was the command to have it return to the shape of the twenty five centimeter rod. 'Dance' transformed Tetsu Odari into whip.

Ruby had just finished cleaning up from dinner. She turned around and saw Tsukune holding a supple whip of just under two meters in length. She watched as Tsukune cracked the whip, getting used to the feel of it. Ruby felt her body tremble and become excited. She felt a little disappointed when Tsukune turned the whip into a short rod and then back into a bracelet. She smiled however, because now Tsukune had a whip of his own and she knew it. She just had to teach him how to use it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurumu sat in her room flipping through a faded blue notebook. The notebook didn't look special in any way and didn't stand out on the shelf. This was her secret book. Her diary was satin pink with little hearts over it and a little brass lock. If anybody wanted to know her feelings they would find that, and get about what they expect. But the secret book was much more personal because it was her strategy guide for winning Tsukune. Some of the things in the book were meant to be silly, but Kurumu knew deep down that under the right circumstances they would be acceptable to her. 'Emergency plan A-2; capture Tsukune in a large sack and carry him to a love hotel,' not a very practical plan because there were no love hotels around Youkai Academy.

Now that her latest plan was blunted, 'Offensive Housekeeping; the taking over and controlling of personal space to build intimacy,' Kurumu needed a new idea. Her mother's plan, 'use your body to make him think with his loins,' was still proving to be useless. Her mother insisted it was because the boy was still to innocent and that Kurumu should just push him down and take him. Kurumu was saving that as emergency plan 1-A, along with spiked drinks and the right timing.

Kurumu realized that most of the basic plans were useless because of her opponents. 'Cute and innocent flirty girl' was already being used by Moka. 'Shy and mysterious' was Mitore's attack. 'Confidant and commanding respect' was mastered by Inner Moka. Kurumu gritted her teeth in frustration. Tsukune had declared her to be like family, but Kurumu really didn't want to use 'Close friend like sister waiting to be discovered.' That plan almost never worked.

Kurumu mulled that over for a bit. The 'like a sister' plan could be used in combination with 'offensive housekeeping,' she mused. She could make lunches for him, and insist that he eat hers because they were healthier. Use little things as an excuse to be pushy, until she could find an excuse to 'help' Tsukune learn how to kiss a girl. Kurumu did smile at that thought. Thinking about kissing Tsukune always made her smile.

It would be so much easier if that boy would just learn to lust after her. He was just so think when it came to women. But if he had a little lust, Kurumu would be able to read that and know what he wanted.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mizore sat in her room wearing Tsukune's necktie. She was gad that that first year girl was safely out of the game, but Ruby was the biggest problem now. Ruby was like a sunny day to Mizore's plans. She could be the distracting glare that let Tsukune fall into a trap, or she could illuminate the ground so Tsukune could tell where not to step.

Mizore stroked Tsukune's tie. Ruby wasn't all bad, she reflected on Tsukune's last visit to her room. Tsukune, normally as stubborn as glacier ice, had started to show some cracks. Yuki Onna where shy by nature, but not modest. Exposing herself to him only meant that she felt comfortable around him enough to relax, and that had been true for her and Tsukune from the first week. But it had done something to Tsukune that gave her hope. Now if she could only get Inner Moka to spend more time around him. She would feed off of Tsukune, and then Mizore would have her turn.

"Tsukune…" Mizore sighed, remembering the feel of his body and his Warmth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moka fell back on her bed with a relaxed sigh. A hot herbal bath felt good after a long day. It generally felt good any time. Now that her long hair was finally dry, she was ready to get some rest.

_'That is one less to worry about.'_

"Wahh!" Moka started. She sat up on the bed in surprise. "Where have you been?"

_'Where have I always been,'_ Inner Moka scoffed._ 'You really are dense.'_

'Hey…" Moka pouted. After a moment of silence, 'Why are you talking to me now? You have been ignoring me for almost two weeks.'

_'Because I want to,'_ Came the thought, as if it answered everything.

'Hmmm.'

_'Anyway. You're relieved that the first year girl is not going to be a problem aren't you?'_

'Yes,' Moka sighed as she admitted the truth to herself.

_'You need to be more honest with yourself._'

Moka didn't answer, she just fell back onto her bed again.

_'Listen,'_ Her inner voice said. _'I want to talk to Tsukune tomorrow.'_

'Why?'

_'Why do you think?'_

'You want something from him, don't you.' Moka accused her inner self.

_'Of course I do,'_ Came the honest reply. _'Just like you do.'_

'I don't want anything from Tsulune,' Moka protested.

_'Liar. You want everything from him.'_

"I... I…" Moka sputtered out loud.

_'I want to talk with him,' _Inner Moka said calmly. _'I miss his company.'_

'Is that all?'

_'Of course not! You and I may share the same body, but watching life through your eyes is not as satisfying as living it myself,'_ Inner Moka explained.

'But we are doing a group study tomorrow,' Moka thought. 'How are you going to have time to talk to Tsukune?'

_'Just ask Tsukune to remove the seal after lunch,'_ Inner Moka directed. _'Mizore and I have an agreement so she will not interfere. As for the others, they know better then to challenge me.'_

'I still don't know if I should trust you with Tsukune. You keep using him.'

_'Of course I do. And I intend to keep on using him.'_

'Then I should never let him touch the seal again.'

_'But you won't,'_ Inner Moka said with dark merriment. _'Because you want Tsukune too much to stay away from him, and accidents keep happening.'_

'You…'

_'If you leave me waiting too long you will regret it.'_

'Why? What would you do?'

_'I will start talking to you during class.'_

'So what?'

_'I will talk about Tsukune.'_

'That wouldn't bother me.'

_'But I undressed him and put him into bed,'_ Inner Moka's thoughts were filled with hunger. _'The taste of his blood was still on my tongue and I saw his bare flesh…"_

"All Right!" Moka cried, blushing bright red and pulling a pillow over her face.

_'See. I knew you would be reasonable."_

.

.

.

.

(a/n; insert evil laugh here)


	23. Wants and desires

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 23

Tsukune looked at Moka's blushing face and felt his heart speed up. She stood before him with her chest thrust out, her head turned to the side, and her eyes closed. Tsukune felt his mouth go dry.

The group of friends had spend a pleasant morning studying together. Kurumu kept giving Tsukune funny looks. Kokoa kept trying to get attention from Moka, the only part of her dear sister she had access to, by asking for help with her studies. Yukare kept answering Kokoa's question, leaving the little vampire quietly fuming. It was a light hearted time. The group took a break from studying to have lunch and refresh themselves. It was after taking a trip to the restroom the Moka called Tsukune to one side, leading him into the woods before the others could notice, and asked him to remove the seal.

Tsukune could tell that something was bothering Moka. She stood waiting, presenting the seal to him, but wouldn't look at him.

"What is wrong, Moka?" He asked in a low voice.

"Inner Moka wants to talk to you," Moka said, still not looking towards Tsukune.

"But what is wrong?" He gently put his hands on her shoulders.

"I just want you to be careful," Moka looked at her feet. "I don't like the way my other self keeps using you."

"Moka," Tsukune sighed. "It's alright."

"No it's not," She looked up with shining eyes. "She shouldn't do that to you."

"Maybe," Tsukune said. "But it is something that I can accept."

"Why?"

"Because she is a part of you. I cannot say I accept you, and not mean all of you."

"Tsukune," Moka threw her arms around his neck.

"It's alright, Moka."

"It's not fair," She mumbled.

Tsukune felt Moka go stiff in his arms for a moment..

"Fine," She hissed. Moka stepped a short distance back. She thrust her chest out again. "I guess you should…"

Tsukune reached for the seal.

"Hello, Tsukune," The unsealed Moka said with a lazy smile as she reached her arms up. She laced her fingers behind Tsukune's neck. "You have been busy."

"It's good to see you, Moka," Tsukune said.

"So how have you and Ruby been getting along?"

"It's strange," Tsukune sighed. I understand why I needed to accept her, and I guess I can understand why it was so important to her, a little anyway. But I can't get away from the feeling that she wants more…" After a pause, he sighed again. "I never thought about having a servant before and I am learning that it is complicated."

"What have you had her doing so far?"

"She does the cleaning and cooking for me. I've let her feed me. I even used her lap for a pillow. I am trying to show her that I accept her, and not just saying words that I might not mean. She can be a little insecure."

"It sounds like you are doing alright," Moka nodded.

"But I don't need a servant."

"You do," Moka corrected him. "You just don't understand it yet."

"If you say so…"

"I say so," She said firmly. "I also say that you will not do anything illicit with her, or anybody else," She glared briefly. "Until I tell you that it is allowed. I was very upset at Ruby for what she tried to do to you and I will not take it well if you even so much as kiss her before you've even kiss me properly."

"What?" Tsukune's eyes snapped wide.

Moka pulled Tsukune close and he carefully embraced her in turn.

"You have been doing very well, my Tsukune," She said softly in his ear. "People are talking about you, and looking up to you." She paused to nibble gently at his earlobe.

"Moka…" Tsukune hissed.

Moka was having fun, she admitted to herself. She had felt Tsukune's youki, and seen how strong he could be. That made him extremely attractive to her. Now, with a little nibble and a close embrace, she had control over him. It was intoxicating. She felt her own body becoming warm. Moka gave Tsukune's ear a good lick, then blew on it lightly as she pressed her body more firmly against his.

Tsukune was breathing hard, and his heart was pounding. He held Moka close and tried to remain calm. He tried to remember his math assignment.

Moka felt his hands on her back, his fingers of his left hand were flexing as if he wanted to claw at her but was making himself hold back His right hand was a fist, and she knew he was clutching the seal tightly. It was good that he was so strong willed, but she didn't have what she wanted yet. While Moka had her pride as a Vampire, she also had her pride as a Woman.

Moka was resisting her own desires as well. Tsukune smelled so good, and his body was heating up. She could feel his heart beating hard inside his chest. Beating fast as it pumped his delicious blood trough his arteries.

"If you please me, my Tsukune," She purred into his ear. "You will get a special reward."

"Ahhhhh-m-m-m," Tsukune groaned. Every muscle in his body was tight.

Moka slid one hand up to the back of his head. She had always wanted to run her fingers through his unruly hair, now she was going to scratch at the back of hid with her nails. She gave his neck a lick before she started to nibble lightly, not yet breaking the skin. And there it was… She felt it.

Tsukune's youki was starting to boil up. Moka could feel it building within him like a fire licking at seasoned wood. She had stirred him as Ruby had. It was proof that he felt desire for her.

"Tsu-ku-neee," She hissed as she rubbed her chest against him.

Tsukune's Youki became hotter, seasoned timber igniting, the flames expanding. Tsukune could feel his blood running hot and a red haze crept into the edges of his sight. His left hand clawed at Moka's back slowly and a growl escaped his throat.

"Yes!" Moka breathed as she felt the fire in side of Tsukune fill him. A growl of desire made his chest rumble. She didn't hesitate a moment more. Moka sank her fangs in to his neck to that she drink in his blood and energy.

Already feeling a rush from her attack to draw out Tsukune's desires, Moka was almost lost in the sensations that came from feeding on him. She closed her eyes and savored everything she felt from him. Her mind, her emotions, and even her body, thrilled at the experience until it reached a peek she had never imagined. It was like an electrical shock that ran through her body. Her entire body trembled with pleasure and she clung to Tsukune as if he was the only hope of keeping from being caught up in a typhoon. Light exploded behind her eyes as her satisfaction consumed her from within.

When she came back to herself she felt energized and weak at the same time. She was gulp down deep breaths of sweet air while she braced herself Tsukune's chest. She looked up at him and felt a sense of awe.

Tsukune was looking towards the sky. He was breathing deep and ragged and swallowing hard as he struggled to control his own desires. Moka could see silver highlights flickering through his hair. She planted both hands against his chest and pushed back. Tsukune looked down upon her with red and brown eyes and she felt her knees tremble. Moka had to pull at his fingers to unclench them from the seal. Her own fingers were trembling and she almost dropped the cross before she could return it to its chain.

Sealed Moka stumbled into awareness, and into Tsukune's embrace. She felt the heat of his youki surround her and could hear the beating of his heart and his ragged breathing. The taste of his blood lingered faintly on her tongue. Moka's body felt alive and her heart raced. Tsukune's strong arms around her made her heart ache for him even as her mouth watered.

Tsukune bent down to her, rubbing his cheek against hers. His breath was hot on her ear.

"M-M-Moka," He breathed as he caressed the back of her head.

"Ahhhh," The moan escaped her lips. Without conscious thought she closed them against the side of Tsukune's neck. The taste of blood rushed over her tongue anew and she felt herself trembling with pleasure at the energy it carried into her body. She felt her own youki pulse and flare in time with his. She drank deeply until her bite healed closed. After that she just leaned against Tsukune as his Youki slowly ebbed.

"Moka," Tsukune breathed, feeling the comfort of her body close to his as he calmed down.

"Mmm, Tsukune," She, lifting her head to look into his face. A hint of his strength and power was still on his face as he smiled warmly at her. His eye were filled with caring.

His lips looked so soft and were so close. She reached her arms up around his neck and pulled him closer. Tsukune bent lower, his eyes filled with Moka's beautiful face. It was an instant that lasted ages before their lips came together.

XXXXXXXX

Kurumu fumed in silence. Tsukune and Moka had both disappeared while she wasn't paying attention. Mizore had pulled a fade shortly there after, only to reappear with a smile. Kokoa had lost patience with studying, and since her sister wasn't around, had gather up her things and left. Yukari just gave a grin about her two favorite people being together somewhere and started rechecking her work. Only Kurumu seamed bothered, and that bothered her even more.

When the stray couple reappeared they were both blushing and walking close to each other. That wasn't new for them, but Kurumu was still suspicious. When they returned to the table the group had been using the succubus inspected Tsukune closely. She quickly saw the hints of lip gloss on both sides of Tsukune's neck. She glared at Moka.

"Moka," She accused. "Twice?

"No," Moka protested. "Only once."

"Then why is it on both sides of his neck?"

"The other side was Inner Moka," She said, blushing and looking down as she twiddled her fingers.

"That's still twice!" Kurumu yelled.

Tsukune looked towards Mizore.

"Dinner tomorrow," The snow maiden said with her small smile.

"Alright," Tsukune agreed.

"And you?" Kurumu turned to Tsukune. "You're shirt is messed up. You need to change it."

"It should be fine for now," He said.

"No. Now," She insisted. "You have too many responsibilities to walk around in a shirt with a dirty collar."

Tsukune sighed. This was the same attitude his cousin would show, so he knew he couldn't win. He just gathered up his things and headed for his dorm room.

Kurumu went with him, hugging her back as if she wanted to strangle something. When the reached his room he opened the door with just a twist of the handle.

"I'm home," He said as he entered.

"You don't even lock your door," Kurumu scolded him. "That is careless of you."

"I do lock it," Tsukune said with a weak smile. "But…"

"Welcome home, Master," Ruby sang out as she came into view.

"What are you doing here?" Kurumu demanded from the doorway.

"I am here to serve my master," Ruby said sweetly.

"Your master!" Kurumu's nerves were getting the better of her.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said gently. "Please close the door."

"Sorry," She blushed.

Once she closed the door Kurumu remembered the excuse she had used to hurry Tsukune off. She kicked off her shoes and dropped her bag by the door. Her next act was to resume her attack on Tsukune.

"Alright now," She insisted. "Off with that dirty shirt."

"Fine, fine," He sighed pulling his shirt off over his head.

Ruby neatly took the shirt from Tsukune and carried it to the kitchenette to wash it in the sink. Kurumu missed that because she was busy noticed how Tsukune's muscles, well defined and displayed in his thin tank top undershirt, moved under his skin. He had always been cute, but lately he had been getting very masculine as well. He motioned to his low table.

"Would you like some tea?" Tsukune invited Kurumu to have a seat. Honestly he wished that Ruby would act as a friend, but he had agreed that in the privacy of his room she would be his servant.

Kurumu fought a frown as she sat at the table. She looked around the spotless room she knew so well, and noticed the changes. There was an additional laundry basket beside the desk, in which she saw what could only be Ruby's clothes, including underwear. In the corner of the room was a folded up futon.

"You're not sleeping here are you?" Kurumu questioned Ruby as she poured tea.

"Only on the weekend," She said with a smile. "Master said it would trouble him if I did not have some privacy of my own. Master is very kind."

"Tsukune," Kurumu was horrified. "You could get in trouble, you could get expelled, if anybody foundd out she was sleeping here."

"Heh, yeah," Tsukune said sheepishly. "That's not technically true you see."

"What do you mean?" She watched Ruby go wash Tsukune's shirt.

"Well, I was reading in the student handbook about what we are aloud to keep in our rooms. Did you know that the school's rules are full of holes?"

"But student conduct…" She looked back at Tsukune.

"Ruby isn't a student," He reminded her.

"But you are."

"This is my assigned room, so I am not doing anything wrong."

"You are letting her sleep here."

"I'm sorry," Tsukune apologized. "But it really comes down to the way the school rules are written. If you read the rules it clearly says that no pets are allowed, but Kokoa has a bat with her all the time. That is because he is a familiar, and that is allowed. And a familiar is defined as creature that has magical properties that shares a mutually beneficial relationship with its master." Tsukune sighed. "And Ruby is a witch, so she has magical properties."

"Fine," Kurumu huffed. "But what does she get out of it?"

"She is under my protection," Tsukune said weakly.

"Master is being too kind," Ruby said as she carried the now clean but damp shirt. She put it in a hanger and suspended it from a shelf to dry as she talked. "A student can keep in his room any item that is a symbol of status. My presence if proof of his power and authority, because I am his slave and a slave is a possession and not a pet."

"Fine," Kurumu declared. "Tsukune I'll be our slave too. I…"

"No!" Tsukune said forcefully. "You are not my slave, or anybody else's!"

"Tsukune, I…"

"No! You are your own person. You said you didn't want to be a servant, and will have no part of making you one."

Kurumu saw the determination in his eyes and it reminded her of when he faced down Inner Moka to protect her. Her heart fluttered and she remembered what had truly attracted her to him in the first place. It was clear that he did care, and care strongly at that, about her.

"Damn," She muttered. She brightened. "If two students were married would it be alright for them to live together at school?"

"Certainly," Ruby nodded.

"Yatta!"

"But Tsukune is underage."

"Awww," Kurumu pouted. She sipped her tea and sighed. "I guess I will go back to my room. I don't have anybody that is going to make diner for me." She got to her feet.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said getting to his feet as well.

"What is it?"

"I have a Festival Committee meeting after school Tuesday," He said. "Would it be alright with you if I came to your room after?"

"I could fix you something to eat," She offered.

"That would be nice," He smiled.

"Thank you, Tsukune," She brightened. She left his room feeling better then she had all day.

Tsukune sat back down on the floor and blew out a sigh. He smiled as he tilted back to lay on the floor and look up at the ceiling.

"You look happy," Ruby observed as she moved to kneel beside him and look down on his face. "Did something good happen today?"

"Yes," he sat up suddenly with a huge grin. He turned to face her. "I'm glad you're here Ruby," Tsukune said. He lunged at her, catching Ruby in a hug and tumbling to the floor as she voiced a small cry of surprise.

Ruby was filled with emotion. Tsukune, her master, her special person had said he was glad she was there with a wide, honest, happy smile. That alone would have made her happy. But then he had attacked her and wrestled her to the floor. Suddenly being in his strong embrace excited her. She looked into his face, so close to hers, and felt herself blushing.

"If you were not here I wouldn't have anybody to share this news with," Tsukune said. "But you are here and I know I can trust you to keep a secret." He squeezed her close, tightly against himself. "I kissed Moka," He whispered in her ear. Tsukune rolled onto his back, pulling Ruby on top of himself as he went.

"Yes!" He pumped a fist into the air. He rolled back over, pinning Ruby to the floor. "Thank you for being here, Ruby." He kissed her lightly on the forehead, before letting go of her and rolling on to his back again. "Ahhhh," He sighed with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

Moka couldn't sit still. She had shard a kiss with Tsukune. I proper, tender, passionate kiss like right out of a movie. She threw herself onto her bed and kicked her feet, while burying her face in a pillow to squeal happily. She was so excited. This was a special day. Moka sprang from her bed and skipped over to her desk. She had to write this down in her diary.

Moka pulled out her diary and opened it to the first empty page, past pages of entries written in pink or blue ink with little bat-winged hearts or stars. She reached for a pen, but stopped. This was a special day. She carefully selected the silver glitter highlighter, a red pen, and a black one. She wrote the date large in black ink. In red, Moka wrote about her first kiss. Under that she drew a red heart with black batwings. She used the glitter highlighter to boarder the entry, and put radiating lines around the winged heart to make look like it was glowing. Finally she pressed her lips firmly to the page, leaving the faintest of marks.

"Yes!" She cheered. "Yes yes yes yes, yes!" She laughed aloud. Yes!"

_'I told you,'_ Moka's inner voice came into her mind, laughing.

"What?" Moka reacted with surprise. 'What are you talking about?'

_'I told you that you wanted something from Tsukune. That we both did.'_

'You….'

_'So how was it?'_

'What?'

_'How was your first kiss?' Inner Moka questioned._

'But don't you already know?'

_'I was… Distracted. Now tell me everything. You know you want to.'_

'It was fantastic.' Moka got up from her desk to prance around the room. 'So many sensations. My heart was beating so fast and my knees were shaking. His face was so close I could feel his breath on my skin.' She tumbled onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling, eyes unfocused. "Ahhhh."

_'Well,'_ Inner Moka prodded. _'Keep going.'_

'His lips were soft and warm,' She sighed to herself. 'Softer and warmer then his neck. At first it was a light touch, soft as batwing. And then it became so real. My mouth became hot, and the heat ran strait through me, but it made me shiver like I was cold.'

"And his mouth," The excited words escaped her as she thought about her first kiss. 'So smooth. His lips, his tongue,' She repressed a sigh and a giggle at the same time. 'It was the taste of his blood, but sweeter. I thought I was going to just melt.'

_'That good?'_

'Better!' Moka nodded.

_'And you can't wait to do it again, can you?'_

'No,' Moka giggled and kicked her feet.

_'Good,'_ Inner Moka said. _'So you won't mind if I kiss him too.'_

'What?'

_'I told you, I want him as much as you do. I am just going to make sure he is worthy of me before we do anything with him.'_ Inner Moka explained. _'I will let you be the romantic one that dreams about flowers and stars. I will be the practical one to make sure we get everything we want and need.'_

'That's cold,' Moka pouted.

_'That's practical. The happier he makes me, the more I am willing to let him get closer. The closer he gets, the happier you get to be.'_

'That's still cold.'

_'Try remembering that when you kiss him tomorrow,'_ Inner Moka chuckled.

"Yes!" Moka cheered again.


	24. Mixed messages

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 24

Tsukune felt like he was having the best Monday morning of his life. After a simple but filling breakfast Tsukune set off to class. He shared a quick, light, lingering kiss with Moka before walking with her to school, holding hands. Kurumu's energetic and forward greeting was blunted by Mizore, who suddenly hugged Tsukune from behind. Mizore's arms sprouted sharp spines of ice radiating outward, making Kurumu stop short. Tsukune did hold a hand out to her, and she accepted it with a smile. Yukari pounced on their hands, trying to break their grips, but ended laughing as she enjoyed an impromptu swing ride.

Collectively, the group arrived at school in good spirits and full of energy, which is important for a Monday. Of course it wouldn't last. Some strange rumor had been started that suggested Tsukune's popularity with girls was because of some blood relation to Musubi No Kami, the Japanese love god. He had been seen with Sheezu and Matsumoto on separate occasions, and the two were now a couple.

Tsukune's friends looked on with sympathetic eyes as he read three letters from his shoe cubby from students looking for help finding love. A fourth letter was delivered by a very flustered girl with horns poking through her hair. Tsukune recognized the girl, and blushed as he received the letter. She ran off in such a nervous state that he was afraid she would run in to a wall.

Xxxx

Kurumu, Moka, Yukari, and Mizore recognized the danger that faced them and quickly turned to each other for support. If people troubled Tsukune for help with their love lives he would have less time to spend with them. There was the additional danger that while being his friendly, helpful self he would attract more admirers, and one thing they all agreed on what that Tuskune did not need a bigger harem. The answer was simple, they could not discourage the hopefuls without creating fanatics, so they would have to help Tsukune play match maker if he knew it or not.

Xxxxxxxx

Tsukune felt like the youkai world was out to get him. While he had been in a stall in the boy's toilet he had heard to students talking about him. The rumor now said that he had incredible fighting power because he gained strength from the love of his followers, proving that he was related to a love kami.

Between classes a boy he didn't know ran up to him, handed him three letters, and then ran away. By the time he sat down to lunch with his friends, Tsukune had ten letters in his pocket to read. As he read through the letters, Kurumu and Moka took turns putting food in his mouth. Opening his mouth to protest just got the food shoved in faster, so he endured it.

He did feel some hope for his fellow students when he read a letter from a boy that showed that he at least knew the girl he wanted to date. Apparently he was currently trapped in the friend zone and wanted to break out of that trap. When he got to the end of the letter the boy's name looked familiar. Tsukune quickly flipped back through the stack of letters and found that name again. A shy girl was waiting for her shy friend to giver her a sign that he liked her for more then a friend.

Looking back, Tsukune would admit that his next choice of action wasn't very bright. He took the two letters, carefully put them back in the wrong envelopes and excused himself to go and return them. The girl with the horns was not hard to find. She was sitting with the same group of friends that she had been with when she had first met Tsukune. By watching her for only a moment he was able to tell which boy she had her eye on. Their conversation died off as they saw the upperclassman approach.

"Excuse me," He said, trying to smile gently. "I hope I am not interrupting anything." He handed the girl her envelope back. "What you have asked for is in here," He said to her. He handed the other envelope to her friend. "Take good care of each other," He said to the boy. Tsukune was almost back to his friends when the group of first years let out an excited yell. He looked over his shoulder to see the young couple hold each other tightly.

Xxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later Tsukune revisited the young couple carrying a bundle of letters. He called upon them and their friends to deliver them to the names written on each envelope. And so, the Youkai Academy Love Letter Club was formed. The club room they eventually occupied became known as the Romance Office where students could get help writing love letters and having them delivered. The Manga Club would later produce a doujin titled "Youkai Love Post Office," that told exaggerated stories of the success of the Love Letter Club. The manga depicted the post office as a small annex building managed by a fierce looking man with glowing eyes and his harem of beautiful women. The students that worked in the Youkai Love Post Office would do their best to help the clients' dreams come true, frequently finding happiness and love as a result.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

XXXXXXX

Tsukune knocked on Mizore's door, feeling nervous.

"Tsukune," Mizore answered the door wearing her yukata. "Welcome,' She invited him in. "Thank you for coming."

Once Tsukune was inside she closed and locked the door. She helped him out of his blazer, hanging the jacket on the back of the door. She lead him over to a cushion on the floor beside her table. Once he was seated she quickly served iced honey tea. Tsukune accepted the tea and tried to relax. He recognized a set-up when he saw one, and wondered what the yoki onna was thinking. He couldn't help but notice that Mizore's yukata showed off her slim white legs dangerously well.

"Mizore," Tsukune asked. "What is all this?"

"Kurumu was upset about the lip gloss on your shirt," Mizore said as she finished preparing dunner. "I saw it on your lips. You kissed Moka." It wasn't an accusation, just a statement of fact. "I do not intend to lose, so I cannot give up." She looked Tsukune in the eyes. "I have an agreement with Inner Moka and I intend to honor it, but I will take advantage of it."

"Errr," Tsukune fought the desire to squirm away from Mizore.

Mizore laid out dishes of food on the table. Steamed vegetable with ginger, red rice, and grilled strips of beef with a light, spicy sauce. Tsukune's mouth began to water.

"I received a letter from my mother," Mizore said as she sat down at the table.

"How is she doing?" Tsukune asked.

"She is well. She is looking forward to seeing you again at the school festival."

"Ahhh. That's nice."

"You will have dinner with us, won't you?" Mizore asked as she served Tsukune.

"I would be glad to," Tsukune said. "As long as it isn't like last time."

"I have told my mother everything that has passed between us."

"Ehhh," Tsukune felt a sense of alarm.

"She is still expecting us to marry."

"I see."

"Mother sent me the recipe for the sauce," Mizore said casually. "I hope that you like it."

Tsukune did like the sauce, and told Mizore so. The entire meal was good, and very filling.

"Tsukune," Mizore spoke up. "I know that the last time I met your mother I did not leave a good impression. Do you think she hates me?"

"No," Tsukune said. "She made it clear to me that she didn't approve how you and Kurumu behaved. Sneaking in through the window was very rude after all, but she was glad that I was making friends."

"That is good. I would like to visit your home properly some time."

"That would be nice," He said noncommittally.

After dinner Mizore cleared the dishes from the table. Once everything except the tea was cleared away Mizore set a plate with a piece of cake and a small fork in front of Tsukune. She sat down close beside him, took up the fork, speared off a piece of the cake and held it up.

"Open," She said, looking into Tsukune's eyes.

Tsukune was going to protest, but realized he would just be wasting his time. He opened his mouth and received a fork full of cake.

Miszore placed the empty fork back on the plate, folded her hands in her lap, and looked back at Tsukune.

"Ahhh," She opened her mouth to him.

Tsukune sighed as he picked up the fork to play her game. He did cheat a little by giving her bigger pieces of cake then she fed him. They finished of the cake quickly, and the last of the tea.

Mizore felt it was time for the main event of the evening. She cleared everything off of the table, the pushed the table away from Tsukune.

"Take off your shirt," Mizore instructed.

"Why?" Tsukune asked.

"I want to feel you," Mizore said as she untied her yukata with her back to him.

"Mizore…"

"Do you need help?" She turned around, holding her yukata closed with her hands.

Tsukune recognized the threat in her offer. If she decided to 'help' him with his shirt then she would be letting go of her yukata. And if her resisted her help then her yukata might come completely off. Feeling trapped he started unbuttoning his shirt and loosening his tie. Once he was bare chested Mizore moved in on him.

Mizore moved as if she intended to sit in Tsukune's lap, but that was just the start. Once she was that close she forced him to lay back on the floor and she laid on top of him. Tsukune was aware of how little of the yukata separated their chests.

"I watched Inner Moka when she had you yesterday," Mizore said with a determined look in her eyes. "I saw what she did to you." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek with her cool lips. "I'm going to do what she did."

Mizore placed her cold hands on Tsukune's shoulders and kissed the side of his neck. She was immediately rewarded by his skin becoming flush and heated.

"Mizore…" Tsukune tried to protest.

She loved it when he said her name. When it came from him it made her feel important; special. She kissed his throat.

"I am going to draw out your Warmth," Mizore declared. "I want you to desire me too." She sat up enough to open her yukata the leaned forward to press her body against Tsukune.

Her cool skin against his, Tsukune admitted, felt refreshing. But it was only for a moment. He stubbornly kept his arms down even as he became more aware of the feeling of Mizore's body.

Mizore was a determined woman. She knew that she could not stand up to Inner Moka in power or confidence, but she needed Tsukune to see her as a woman, as more then a friend. She kissed Tsukune's chest and caressed his shoulders before reaching up to his head. She rubbed her bare chest against Tsukune as she moved to kiss his neck again.

Tsukune was cursing himself for being weak, for being unworthy of Moka. He wanted to push Mizore away, but at the same time he didn't. He was breathing hard as he tried to maintain his self control. He realized that thinking about Moka just made it worse. With his heart racing he tried to think about Gin.

Mizore was feeling so happy. Tsukune's body was real and solid against hers. She could feel the heat coming off of him with her entire body. She savored the smell of him and the taste of his skin. She entangled her fingers in his hair and held on tightly as she licked and nibbled his neck and ear. She was only distantly aware of her body moving on its own. She felt Tsukune place his hands on her sides, trying feebly to push her away, but his efforts lacked conviction.

Tsukune wanted to push her away, but did not want to her. He tried to just be gentle as he stared at the ceiling, breathing hard. But he soon realized that all he was doing was just touching her sides. He firmly put his hands on the floor. The woman had admitted that she was looking for a reaction. Fine, Tsukune decided with determination. He would give her one.

He concentrated within himself and reached for his youki. It was hard to concentrate. Mizore was being very distracting when she nibbled his ear. He realized that the way her body was moving wasn't helping him any ether. With a hiss of frustration, Tsukune grabbed onto Mizore to hold her still while he reached for his youki.

Mizore could feel Tsukune's youki like a warm breeze as it stirred within him. She nibbled at his chest with more urgency as her goal came closer. Suddenly Tsukune hissed and grabbed onto her firmly, holding her close to him. His strong arms squeezed her so tightly. With a rush, his youki suddenly surrounded her. It was like being close to a fire. She opened herself up to it. She wanted to feel his energy flowing into her. Mizore sucked on his chest as if it would help bring his youki into her faster.

"Mizore…" Tsukune protested through clinched teeth when he felt her biting into his right chest.

Mizore was lost in an ecstatic moment. Her body was filled with heat and Warmth. All of her perceptions were filled by Tsukune. And then Tsukune said her name. It was too much for her to stand. Her entire body clenched as an avalanche of pleasure crashed down upon her, carrying her down into darkness.

Mizore regained her senses slowly. Her body felt heavy and tired. She was very warm too. Her head was resting against something firm and hot. There was the sound of heavy breathing. She suddenly remembered Tsukune. Mizore sat up and opened her eyes. The first thing she was Tsukune's face.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"What happened?"

"You passed out," He explained.

Mizore looked around and realize the he was telling the truth. Tsukune was no longer laying on the floor. He had moved so that he was sitting up, leaning his back against her bed, carrying her with him as he went.

"How long?"

"Just a few minutes."

"I'm sorry," She climbed to her feet. She only took a single step away before tying her yukata closed. She knelt beside Tsukune and hugged him. "Thank you," She said softly.

"Are you alright?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes."

"Mizore," Tsukune tried to keep his voice even. "Can we please slow down? Doing… Well… I like being able to talk to you, but what we just did. It's too much. I won't be comfortable with you doing this every time."

"I understand." She watched Tsukune get up and redress himself. Her eyes were drawn to the red mark she had left on his right chest. After they said goodnight, Tsukune left.

Mizore felt hollow inside. Tsukune was right. She had been taking advantage of him and it had been petty of her. Part of her was angry because she had damaged her chances of getting what she wanted the most from Tsukune, but mostly she was upset with herself for hurting him. Her room became colder as she fought back tears.

XXXXXXX

Tuesday was uncomfortable for Tsukune. Mizore was keeping her distance again, which wasn't very remarkable for her, but he was still aware of it. He tought about telling Moka about what had happened, but considering what had happened with Ruby, he decided to let the mater along. If Mizore brought it up then he would deal with it. When the school day was over he took the time to clean himself up before visiting Kurumu. In a way her open forwardness was something he could look forward to because it was something he was familiar with.

"Come in," Tsukune heard Kurumu's voice after he knocked on her door.

"I'm home," He called as he opened the door, remembering her little role-play fantasy. He carefulyl put his shoes in line with hers after he closed the door. He stepped into her room proper to see Kurumu in a knee length dress and a frilly apron, setting the table.

"How was your day?" Kurumu hurried over to embrace him.

It was a blatantly rhetorical question, seeing as how she had been with him for most of it. However, Tsukune decided to play along. He thought about some of the things he had heard his father say.

"Ahhhh," He sighed as he hugged her back. "The clients can be so unreasonable. They agree to three weeks, but then demand it in half the time at a quarter of the cost."

"There there," Kurumu 'comforted' him. "Go have a seat. Dinner is almost ready."

Tsukune and Kurumu shared dinner and made small talk, some of it made up and some of it real. Tsukune had fun referring to his committees as his staff, and the teachers as demanding clients. Kurumu called their classmates neighbors and the referred to the dorms as the neighborhood as she talked about her day. It was a fun evening.

"Thank you, Kurumu," Tsukune said as he prepared to leave. "I had a good time tonight, and dinner was delicious."

"Really," He gave her a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kurumu watched him go with a smile on her face. She had a fun time play house with him, and he had played along well. It shouldn't be very satisfying to be playing make believe at her age, but somehow she felt like she might have made a little progress.


	25. Ups and downs

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 25

The entire Election Committee was upset. One of the candidates for treasurer had been trying to buy votes by giving copies of his old assignments to underclassmen, only to be turned in by five different students who had all received bad marks for copying off each other. With only a week and a half from the election remaining the pressure was on the candidates. Additionally, one of the vice president candidates had been caught two-timing by his girlfriend, only to come out that the third year boy had been trying to seduce votes a out of first year girls. The print shop order had to be canceled and a new ballot submitted for printing.

If nothing else went wrong, the plan was that in nine days the students would all be handed a ballot in their homeroom class to be filled out and turned in at lunch. The election committee would guard the ballot boxes, and as each student dropped off their ballot they would have their hand stamped. Tsukune had chosen the ink for the stamps himself. It was the kind that glowed under an ultraviolet light and had a sharp smell to it. He was hoping that it would keep anybody from voting more then once.

Tsukune just wanted the election to be over with as little fuss as possible. The committee would have to count all the votes, and re count them if there was a close match. The special edition of the school newspaper would be sent to the print shop with the final numbers, and the outcome would be announced on the following Monday. The class officers and the Election Committee were working extra hours to keep the candidates and their more passionate supporters form doing anything rash.

Tsukune had been unable to do more then share a quick kiss with Moka because of the extra work. They both had to spend time as class officers helping to patrol the school and dorms. This also meant that Tsukune didn't have time to spend with his other friends. He wanted to talk with Mizore, but he had no intention of going to her room until after they had a chance to talk. It also seamed that the less time he spent talking to Kurumu the more she would throw herself on him when she could. That, of course upset Yukari to no end. The only thing the extra hours that Tsukune found good was that he could work on his training. As he made after hour checks, he would practice with Tetsu Odari.

XXXXXXX

Moka felt like pouting. She missed Tsukune. She knew that they were doing important work, but she wished that it did not require so much of Tsukune's time. Being away from him made her very irritated when she caught couples out after curfew. She would take their names to turn in and they would have to write a paper reflecting on their actions. It did not help her mood at all that Inner Moka was missing Tsukune too.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm Home," Tsukune's tired voice filled his dorm room.

"You look tired, Master," Ruby said as she went to his side.

Because of his reputation as a strong fighter the class officers had asked Tsukune to take the late patrols because he would have the best chance of catching anybody breaking the rules if they tried to run or fight back. In truth it meant he got less sleep for less cause. While Ruby didn't like seeing Tsukune so tired and frustrated, she didn't mind the result. If she didn't have her own responsibilities to the school she would have never left Him alone.

One night he did have to chase some students down, one after another, after another. He had been so tired he had fallen asleep with his clothes on. She had carefully undressed him and tucked him into bed. Tsukune was a deep sleeper when he was tired, Ruby had learned. Once he fell asleep, if she was careful, she could cuddle up with him and he never noticed. Ruby was probably the only person in the school that was enjoying the commotion of the coming election.

XXXXXXXXX

"Moka?" Tsukune said with pleasant surprise when he opened his door Saturday morning. "Please come in?"

"Thank you," She said, accepting his invitation. "I'm sorry to bother you. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No," Tsukune answered. "It's no bother. I have a Festival Committee meeting in a little while is all." He smiled and reached out to hug her. "I Missed you."

"I missed you too," Moka hugged him back. She looked up into his eyes and saw a hint of a blush on his cheeks, and felt one of her own.

"Moka," He said gently.

"Tsukune…" She had to swallow because her mouth was watering.

Tsukune wanted so much to kiss Moka, but he saw the glassy look in her eyes and knew he was about to get bit. He prepared himself and offered his neck to her.

"Go ahead."

Moka savored the taste of Tsukune's blood. At the same time, she felt the rush of his youki as it pulse almost with a life of its own. She held him close and felt him doing the same.

"Moka," Tsukune said her name as he savored the feel of her in his arms.

After she had finished her breakfast Moka just held onto Tsukune for a time. It felt good to have him hold her. She had missed it.

"Tsukune," She said without looking up. "When this election is over, will you have some free time to spend with me?"

"Yes!," He agreed without hesitation.

"Thank you," She looked up into his face and saw him smiling. She wet her lips.

"Moka…"

"Tsukune…" She breathed.

They came together for a lingering kiss.

"Don't work to hard today," Moka said when she finally caught her breath.

XXXXXXXX

Mizore watched Tsukune from a distance. She had been foolish to rush things with Tsukune. A part of her had wanted to be able to present her success to her mother by the school festival, but mostly she had just gotten too excited. She had proven to herself that she could get a response from Tsukune, but the back-lash had driven them apart. She knew if it wasn't for Moka then Tsukune would be hers in an instant, but the vampire had claimed him months before Mizore had appeared before him.

Mizore knew she would have to be more careful now, because Tsukune would be more wary of her. Drifting snow could trap the unaware, but for the cautious it was of little hindrance. She had done it to herself, but the worst part is that she had hurt Tsukune.

XXXXXX

Tsukune gave a yawn so big he though his jaw would break. One of the other class officers had turned an ankle badly chasing a vandal. Another one was down sick, apparently from a chronically poor constitution. So Tsukune was pulling a double shift of grounds patrol. When he had caught a pair of third year girls behind the dorms, after curfew, with beer he had been shocked. They had clearly been drinking for a while because when he asked how long they had been drinking he had meant that night, they had told him about ho they had started drinking with their senpais in their first year.

"H-H-H-How did Public Safety not catch you?" Tsukune had sputtered.

"We save some for them," One girl winked. While she was talking a tentacle of hair was pouring beer into the mouth on the back of her head. "And sometimes we share more then beer." She played with the button's of her blouse.

"Don't try it," The other girl warned. "That's Aono-kun. You'll end up in his harem."

"That's wouldn't be too bad," The first girl said. "He must be good at something to have so many girlfriends."

"What were your names again?" Tsukune asked, trying to sound polite.

When they answered him he told them they should go back to their rooms and reflect on what they had done. They pouted but didn't argue. The first girl started for the bag that held the remaining beer. Tsukune reached for his left wrist.

"Tetsu Odari," He said. "Wake. Dance." Tsukune reached for his youki as the whip took form in his hand. He had learned that if he invested his youki into the whip it could become longer. If her used enough energy and kept his concentration he could keep incredibly precise control of the whip as he lashed at a target. As thin and supple as it was, the end of the whip was still made of iron, the plastic bag and aluminum cans never had a chance. They were destroyed in a spray of beer that made the girls jump and cry out.

"It's after curfew," Tsukune said firmly, his burning youki made his voice sound harsh to the youkai girls.

The girls left in a hurry. Tsukune lashed out at the bag and beer cans a few more times, just to make sure. Then he put Tetsu Odari away and cleaned up the mess as his youkai ebbed. High above, a crow sitting on the branch saw the whole thing. It returned to share the event with its mistress.

XXXXXXXX

"I'm glad I have you..." Tsukune said as he fought a yawn and losing.

Ruby, in the middle of serving breakfast, blushed deeply. Not only had Tsukune said he was happy with her, he had used a possessive statement. Kneeling beside him she caught sight of his iron bracelet, and blushed again as she remembered what she had heard of his skill with a whip.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yukari was concerned about her friends, and a little confused. Mizore was sitting on the far side of the table from Tsukune, and looked like she had a sour stomach. Kurumu had sat beside Tsukune and, except for a single boob rub, she was behaving herself. Tsukune and Moka were sitting very close to each other, and kept blushing when they made eye contact. She suspected something important may have happened between her two favorite people, but they hadn't told her anything. They knew she loved that and wanted them to get together so she could join them both, so if something had happened they should have told her... Shouldn't they?

She pouted in frustration. While she enjoyed spending time with her friends/rivals, it wasn't fare that they were not telling her anything good. If they would just talk to her, Yukari knew she could give them good advice. While she was at school she had been buying ecchi romance manga by mail, but she couldn't help her friends if they didn't confide in her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurumu noticed Yukari's discomfort and had to suppress a smirk. The succubus was sitting close to Tsukune, almost as close as Moka, and neither of the pair were objecting. Whenever it looked like the little witch was about to object to the closeness, with some casual touching, Kurumu was ask Yukari for clarification on some point of their assignments.

The one time Kurumu had asked Tsukune a question, 'Tsukune-Danna, Yukari looked like she had swallowed her tongue. Mizore had glared at Kurumu. Tsukune had answered the question without reacting. Moka had shot the succubus a frown with color in her cheeks. Kurumu had just smiled sweetly, as if everything was as it should be.

XXXXXXXX

Mizore found an opportunity. Their study group broke up early because Tsukune said he needed to get some rest, because he had another late patrol ahead of him. She had to admire his self restraint, an Moka's. Mizore knew that if she could ever get Tsukune to kiss her she would never want to stop, and would kiss him any time and any where the mood struck her. The couple didn't kiss, but Mizore could tell that they both wanted to. Moka also looked like she wanted to bite Tsukune, but that was normal.

Mizore wanted to talk to Tsukune alone. It was clear that he would not come to her room, and going to his wouldn't work with Ruby there. Trying to find him alone during any normal day never worked. But if he was doing a late night watch around the dorms or school she should be able to find the privacy she needed.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune woke with a groan as he fumbled for his alarmclock. Its ringing cut off before he could reach it.

"It is the time you wanted to wake up," Ruby said gently. "I have a small meal prepared for you, master."

"Thank you Ruby," Tsukune made himself sit up. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and saw something dark and writhing very close to his face. "Ahh!" He jerked back and brought his had up to ward away whatever it was. His sleep fogged brain cleared a second too slow. He realized that what he has seen was Ruby's hair falling across her face as she stood next to the bed and had leaned in close to him. He realized this as his right palm connected

*Slap!*

"Ruby!" Tsukune felt horrified as he saw his friend nearly sent to her knees by the blow.

"Master!" Ruby cried, with pleasure.

Tsukune reached for Ruby to make sure she was alright. Ruby moved Towards her master, excited. His hand connected with her face again. It was less of a slap and more of a hard push, but it was not gentle. Ruby made a happy cry even as she tried to keep her balance. Tsukune, still partial wrapped in his bedding started to fall from his bed. He flailed his arms on instinct to try to keep from landing on his face, clutched at anything.

*Slap!* *Rip!*

"Yes!" Ruby cried.

"No," Tsukune protested.

Tsukune's flailing hands had made contact. First he slapped Ruby again. Then his left hand tried to find purchase where it made contact, ripping Ruby's top open. Still searching for a stable hold on something, his right hand caught her long hair, pulling it, and her down.

Ruby was filled with excitement. Her master was dominating her with his strength. He had slapped her again, making her face hot. His hand grabbed her breast so roughly it had torn her top at the seams of her top. Finally he grabbed her hair and forced her to the floor. She cried out in excitement.

Tsukune realized that his fall was unavoidable and wanted to brace himself for a bad landing. He saw a bright faced Ruby in torn clothes suddenly hitting the floor in front of his eyes. Uselessly he yelled in protest at the absurdity of the situation.

The pair landed with a thud next to the bed. Ruby had fallen a little sideways before being forced on to her back by Tsukune'd grip on her hair and was pinned in place by his hand hard upon her breast. Tsukune had fallen head first, and while he tried to stop, or at least control his fall, he had only managed to slow himself.

Tsukune didn't know if he should laugh or cry. In mid protest he had landed with his mouth open against Ruby's dazed smile. It was the accidental kiss used in comedic shows and sappy animes. He realized this even as the rest of his body landed hard upon Ruby's

Runy felt like she was living a dream. She had received such rough handling from her master and totally controlled by his strength, and then was so forcefully kissed. His body on top of hers was so heavy as to hold her helpless under him. Ecstatic, Ruby threw her arms around her master and kissed him back.

Somewhere in Tsukune's brain he processed the physical signals coming from his mouth. Where Moka's kisses were playful and almost teasing, Ruby's kiss was hungry and nearly wild. He had never though about how kissing could be different depending upon who he kissed.

Tsukune realized that he was in a bad position, and as soon as his body came to rest he tried to get up. Ruby's arms suddenly took hold of him to hold him in place. He lifted his head back, and was only able to break the lip lock with ruby because the hands he used to help push himself up were also holding her down. One hand still pulling on her hair and the other mashing her breast. Tsukune tried to get his knees under him for leverage. His left knee turned out to be between Ruby's thighs, and trying to move it forward to support him, Tsukune delivered another blow to Ruby's body.

Ruby had been on the edge from the rough, dominating treatment. Her mind was entirely caught up in the moment. And then Tsukune's made powerful contact through her skirt against her flesh.

"Ahhhh!" She cried out again as her body convulsed.

Tsukune finally wrestled free of Ruby and stumbled to his feet, breathing hard. He looked back at Ruby to make sure she was alright. He nearly fell down again.

Ruby was up on her left elbow, smiling blissfully at Tsukune. Her long skirt was bunched up around her thighs. Her right breast was exposed shamelessly, and flush from her heat. Ruby's face was red and her sweet smile was seductive.

Tsukune had to give himself a shake. He quickly turned his back to Ruby and busied himself with getting dressed. He had his pants on and was buttoning her shirt when Ruby embraced him from behind.

"That was wonderful Master," Ruby said into his ear. "I want more of your rough treatment."

"I have to go," Tsukune said, stepping from her embrace as he reached for his blazer.

Once he was out on the hall he leaned against the door and blew out a sigh of relief. He though his heart would explode. Once he had caught his breath, Tsukune set off to perform his duties.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mizore waited for her opportunity. She had prepared for her chance to meet Tsukune and carefully considered what to say. He watched as Tsukune came out of the dorm, looking flustered.

She followed him as he met a first year girl, that was the president of her class, in front of the girl's dorms. The two talked briefly before the girl dropped to all four, sprouted a pair of fox tail, and scampered off. Tsukune gave himself a shake and started walking towards the tree line. Mizore moved after him.

She saw Tsukune walking along the border between the dorms and the woods. Mizore used her powers to chill the air, creating a low, thin fog. She approached him slowly, feeling nervous about facing him after what she had done.

"Tsukune?" Mizore called.

"Who?" Tsukune turned to see who had called his name. "Mizore," He said. "You shouldn't be out here."

"I thought you might be hungry," She lifted the small basket she was holding so he could see it.

"I appreciate the thought, but it is late and after curfew." He stood, waiting, as she came closer.

"It's alright," Mizore said, unconcerned. She stopped in front of Tsukune and showed him the contents of her basket.

Under a layer of linen napkins was a pair of fresh pork buns, still warm. Tsukune could smell them, and they steamed in the chilly air. Mizore carefully lifted one from the basket and offered it to Tsukune. He accepted it with a smile.

"Thank you, Mizore," He said. He bit into the pork bun and tasted it's meaty filling. "Mmmm. This is really good," Tsukune said with his mouth full.

"Good," Mizore said with a small nod. She gathered up her courage as she watched him finish it off. "Tsukune," She bowed to him. "I am very sorry that I behaved so poorly. Please do not think badly of me."

"Mizore…"

"I know what I did was wrong," She striated and looked him in the face. You know that I love you. I let my feelings, my jealousy blind me, and I am very sorry. Please say that you forgive. Please don't hate me."

"Mizore," Tsukune said gently. He could see that the snow maiden was on the edge of tears. He opened his arms to her for a hug. Come here," He invited her.

Mizore threw herself at Tsukune and embraced him as his arms folded around her. His body was firm and warm, and it comforted her.

"Mizore," Tsukune said gently. "I cold never hate you. And of course I forgive you. How many times have I done something stupid that caused us problems? Being friends is more then just getting along when things go the way we want."

"Thank you," She sniffed, fighting back tears. She held on to him, grateful for his acceptance of her, with all of her flaws. At the same time she had to resist the urge to trap him in ice and carry him away. She wanted Tsukune so bad her body ached.

"Now," Tsukune said with a note of firmness as he ended the hug. "Go back to your room and get some sleep." He helped himself to the last pork bun from her basket with a warm smile. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Alright," Mizore said, dabbing her eyes with her sleeve. She gave him a brave little smile and headed for her room. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her chest.


	26. Inner feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 26

Tsukune was starting to hold a grudge against Mondays. He had not slept well after his patrol, largely because of Ruby. When he returned to his room he had been as quiet s he could encase Ruby was asleep. As it turned out the witch had been curled up asleep on his bed. Tsukune had just given a sigh, undressed, and crashed out on the abandoned futon. It was just about the time that he felt sleep embrace him that Ruby had woken up. She discovered Tsukune on the floor and wanted urgently to wake him so he could have his bed. Her urgency jolted Tsukune awake and had nearly resulted in another scuffle. In the low light of the room Tsukune almost missed the bruise on Ruby's left cheek. He had slept poorly thinking about how he had hurt her. That caused him to replay the whole mishap over in his mind, which included the kiss. It was a nice kiss, he couldn't help but consider how it felt, but only for a moment before he would find himself wide awake and feeling guilty again.

Tsukune had wanted to talk to Moka about what had happened with Ruby. Just to let her know he wasn't intentionally kissing other girls. He had met her early, as they usually did, and walked into the woods a little ways for privacy.

"Moka," Tsukune said, feeling miserable. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen, but I kissed Ruby again."

"Tsukune, what?" Moka was shocked and confused. "Why? When?"

"Last night," Tsukune explained. He gave her a step-by-step account of what had happened, up to the point of when he landed lip on lip with Ruby. "It was an accident but it was still a kiss. I'm sorry I… Moka?"

Moka was fighting hard not to laugh. The scene that Tsukune described sounded hilarious, but he was so serious and sorrowful as he spoke that it made it even more funny. She fought a giggle only to have it come out as a snort.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune," She held her sides as her face turned red from the effort of not smiling. "It's just it sounds so funny when you say it like that."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No," She said between deep breathes, bringing herself under control. "It's alright. Really."

"Oh," He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Thank you god."

"Tsukune?"

"Yes Moka?" He was suddenly alert from something he detected in her voice. "Your kiss was only on the lips, wasn't it?"

"Yes!" He said quickly.

"Good," She gave a quick nod while looking him in the eyes. "There is something I should tell you."

"Ehh?"

"I like kissing you," Moka said, blushing. She moved closer to him and rested a hand against his chest. "I know that for humans kissing can be very special… Very intimate." She looked up into his eyes. "But for Vampires it is only a sign of trust. The giving of blood is much more intimate. The day we met and I sucked your blood… That could mean a lot of things, or nothing at all. But the first time you let me, when you told me that it was alright to suck your blood… That meant that you gave yourself to me. It is a kind of submission. It was a sign that you trusted me with you life. For a vampire that is more significant than a kiss."

"What are you saying?" Tsukune asked in a soft voice.

"To my Vampire side, every time I drank your blood that you gave me freely, that was like how kissing is to humans. I just want you to know how special you are to me."

"Moka…" Tsukune breathed.

"Tsukune…" She wet her lips.

"Where are we going?" An angry voice carried through the woods.

The couple turned to see who was intruding on their moment. Both of them feeling a desire to lash out in frustration. Both of them were surprised Keito, of the now disbanded Public Safety Comission, tromping into the woods with three students following her.

"I told you, Keito hissed. "We are making sure we have privacy. I have spent too much money on getting votes for you three to be found out now."

"Fine," The leader of the following group growled. "But why meet with us now?"

"Because," She turned towards the group. "I know you three will blow this if I don't keep an eye on you. If you all do your parts then you will be the most powerful students in the school."

"You don't need to remind us."

"Apparently I do," Keito fumed. "I heard that two of your little friends got caught drinking beer over the weekend. If one of the class officers had come just a little later instead of when he did, then he would have caught you in one of your parties. That could cost you your place on the ballot, and it is too late to groom a replacement."

"It will all be over by the end of the week," The male student said. "If you come through for me, I will be the student president and I'll help you get your little club back together."

"I'll come through," Keito insisted. "And then I will make those trash on the newspaper Club pay."

"Senpai?" Another voice called out.

All heads swiveled to see Keito's loyal squad leader come rushing through the woods. He was waving a piece of paper in his hand as he came.

"I got it, Senpai," He said triumphantly before skidding to a halt near Keito. "What are they doing here?" He pointed towards Moka and Tsukune.

"What?" Keito turned and saw her foes, and witnesses to her conspiracy. "No!" She screeched. She transformed into her monster form. "Get them or we fail!"

Tsukune out of reflex moved to protect Moka, reaching out to urge her behind him. Moka at the same time wanted to protect Tsukune and tried to move forward. Tsukune's hand caught Moka's cross, and the vampire was unsealed. Tsukune called forth his youki in a rush even as Inner Moka awakened.

The unleashed youki was enough to stall the group of students that had followed Keito, but the spider woman and her minion rushed on in desperation. The three followers realized that if Keito lost they had still lost whatever they had been hoping to gain, but if the spider woman won then thee was still a chance for their plot to succeed. They followed their leader

"Tetsu Odari," Tsukune reached for his wrist. "Wake. Dance."

Keito unleashed a spray of webbing at Moka. The vampire side stepped and the webbing missed. Tsukune sent his youki into his weapon and snapped his hand forward. The end of the iron whip connected with the side of Kaito's head. The spider woman went down like a puppet with it's strings cut, bleeding from a nasty gash.

Moka stepped forward and then pivoted on her leading foot. Her trailing leg came around like a whip and connected with the chest of the oncoming kappa. The water demon was launched into the followers, sending them all tumbling to the ground.

"Guard," Tsukune growled. The whip transformed into a meter long rod. Tsukune walked passed the fallen students. He found the piece of paper the Kappa had dropped. It was the latest version of the student election ballot. He returned to the fallen students. "Where did you get this?" He demanded while holding the end of his iron rod under the kappa's chin.

"I don't have to answer to you," The kappa said diefiantly.

"No," Tsukune agreed in a cold voice. "You don't have to answer me. But you will choose to answer me." Tskune jabbed the kappa in the throat hard enough to make him cough.

"You wouldn't…"

Tsukune cut him off by jabbing again, harder. The kappa coughed, then saw the hard look in Tsukune's eyes. The kappa remembered all the times he had forced Tsukune's hand, and had lost painfully every time. He talked.

"You three," Tsukune said to the other students. "Are out of the election." Tsukune turned his back on them and started back to Moka. "Get out of here," He said over his shoulder.

"You handled that very well," Moka said.

"Thank you," Tsukune said.

He returned Tetsu Odari to his wrist while observing Moka. The vampire had recovered her cross and was eyeing Tsukune with a calculating expression. He wondered what was going trough her mind as he let his youki ebb.

"I want to talk to you later," Inner Moka said. "Come to my room when you are done with school today."

"I look forward to it," Tsukune said honestly.

"So do I," Moka said in parting before replacing the seal.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune noticed that Moka was distracted for the rest of the day. His other friends had picked up on the fact that something had happened. When he told them Kurumu had wanted to know why he and Moka were walking in the woods.

The day seamed to take forever to Tsukune. He desperately wanted it to end quickly. Once his last class was over it was time for his Election Committee meeting. The meeting was brief. Tsukune informed the committee of the plot her had discovered that morning, and which candidates were being dropped. He then discharged two committer members for plotting to miscounting votes, informing them privately that their help with the committee was no longer needed. He also told them what the kappa had said. Neither of them denied the accusations, which saddened Tsukune.

Once the meeting was over a final order was placed with the print shop for ballots. Finally Tsukune could leave school for the day. He hurried to the dorms. He visited his room long enough to drop off his books and to freshen up, then he headed to Moka's room. He walked slowly and tried to keep his mind calm.

XxxxxxxxXX

Moka was in an anxious state. All day long she wanted to know why her inner self had invited Tsukune to her room. The only answers she had received had been short and unsatisfying. With no other recourse, Moka had hurried back to her room after her last class of the day. She tidied up her room, washed herself, and dressed in nice clothes. It didn't help that as she was dressing that her inner self started talking to her. Inner Moka had a much more assertive style then Outer Moka.

There was a small section of the closet filled with the things from Inner Moka's day out shopping. Moka had never gone through that section without her inner self prodding her. Her inner self insisted on dressing for her time with Tsukune from that collection, making Moka feel self conscious. Once she was fully dressed, and her makeup applied to her inner self's satisfaction, Moka checked herself in the mirror to make sure her undergarments were not noticeable. She had to admit that she liked they way she looked, but it also left Moka feeling a bit vulnerable and exposed.

Moka kept checking her reflection as she made tea. The one time she moved to change into less lacy underwear her inner voice scolded and threatened her. Moka's anxiety came to a head when she heard the knock at her door.

_'Stay calm,'_ Inner Moka instructed firmly. _'And don't forget to breath.'_

"Tsukune, welcome," Moka said when she opened the door.

"Moka…" Tsukune was stunned when he saw the vampire.

Moka was a sight to behold. She wore a black, nearly knee lengh dress with red lace at the hem, cuffs, and low cut neck line. There was a cut up along the right thigh that was also trimmed in red lace. Sheer black stockings covered her legs. Light makeup on Moka's face accented her eyes and lips.

"You're lovely," Tsukune breathed, eyes wide in appreciation.

"Thank you, Tsukune," Moka blushed and felt her heart flutter. She liked how her appearance effected him so strongly. "Please come in."

"Yes. Thank you." Tsukune accepted the invitation. His mind was racing thought all the advice and etiquette his mother had ever taught him about being a guest.

"But…" Tsukune heard Moka say. "Fine…"

"Tsukune." Moka turned around to face him. "I know this is sudden," She thrust her chest out. "Could you…"

"Are you sure?" Tsukune hesitated.

"Yes," She gave a small nod. "She insists that…"

"Alright," Tsukune consented.

He didn't rush. He reached for the cross and took a hold of it carefully, giving Moka time to object or pull away. He hesitated for a heartbeat, then gave the seal a sharp tug.

Moka's emerald orbs became like cats eyes before turning red. Her posture shifted as pink hair turned silver. Her expression went from wide eyed to calculating and a crooked smile spread across her face.

"Hello, Tsukune," The unsealed Moka said. "How was your day?" She asked casually.

"Busy," Tsukune sighed. "But it is better now."

"That is sweet of you to say. Please come and have a seat."

"Thank you," Tsukune said, for a lack of anything better. He sat on the floor beside the low table.

"I liked how you handled yourself this morning," Moka talked as she served him tea. "You have come a long way in a short time."

"Your training has helped me a lot," Tsukune said. "I am very grateful for it." He didn't know why Inner Moka was acting in such a common and domesticated way, and while he thought it was a nice way to spend time with her, it made him wonder. Fortunately he was not kept in the dark for long.

Moka sat down beside him and took a sip of her tea calmly. Tsukune was instantly aware of the fragrance of her hair. He couldn't help but watch her graceful movements as she went through the motions of lifting her cup for a drink. She held the cup in her hands between sips with her head bowed demurely.

"You are watching me very intensely," Moka observed without ever looking at him. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Tsukune insisted, feeling himself get flustered. "It's just that you are so beautiful. I'm sorry if I offend you."

"I am not offended," She said with perfect calm. "I like it when you look at me."

From his place beside her Tsukune couldn't see the light blush on her cheeks, but did see the edge of her smile. As he admired her, and saw how collected and still she was, he gained an insight.

"You are watching my reflection in your cup," He smiled, pleased with his deduction.

"Very good, Tsukune," She took another sip to hide her pleased smile. "I have never taken the time to just sit with you," Moka said, eyes still on her cup. "The time you took me shopping was interrupted by the others. Our picnic was after we spent the morning training. It would be good if I could just spend some time with you normally."

"I… I…" Tsukune struggled to find the words he wanted to say. He took a deep breath and blew it out at the ceiling. "I like spending time with you also, Moka," He said gently. I understand why we cannot spend more time like this, so I am grateful for what we can share, even if it is training."

"It is good to hear you say that." She took another sip of tea before placing her cup on the table. "Tsukune, do you understand that there are things that I want from you? Things that will make me stronger. Things that will support me."

"You mean support your position as a Vampire and your standing with your…" Tsukune drained his tea in a long pull. "I understand."

"Thank you, Tsukune. It means a lot to me." Moka turned to face Tsukune fully. "There was something else I wanted today."

"What is that?" Tsukune put his empty cup on the table and turned towards her.

"This morning," Moka began, blushing lightly. "You showed your strength. It was something special to watch you; how you carried yourself." She wet her lips. "I really liked what I saw."

"Thank you," Tsukune couldn't think of anything better to say. He was sharply aware of how close Moka was and could feel his heart beating harder.

"Tsukune," Moka said as she leaned in to put her forearms over his shoulders. "Keep up the hard work," She breathed as she folded her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Moka…" Tsukune's expectation of being bit was washed away by the surprise of suddenly being kissed.

It was very different, Tsukune reflected later. Outer Moka's kisses were light but made him feel loved, filling him with warmth. Inner Moka's kiss was confidant. Her kiss filled Tsukune with a kind of hungry desire, at the same time it made him feel empowered. Her confidence made it clear that Moka wanted to kiss him. It was the same total sense of commitment that she used when fighting; all or nothing. And if she wanted to kiss him with that level of determination then there must be something within him that made him desirable to her, and that made him feel good.

Tsukune would think about such things later, because he was incapable of thought at the moment. All that went through his mind just then was how good it felt to have Moka in his arms as they shared a deep kiss. The world just disappeared for a time.

"Heh," Moka said as she leaned back from the kiss. She had a crooked smile on her lips and a smoldering look in her eyes. "I think I will have to spend more time alone with you," She said.

"That would be nice," Tsukune agreed, blushing.

"I do have something else to tell you. But first," Moka leaned in for another kiss.

Tsukune wasn't surprised the second time. While it was every bit as pleasant the second time, he was able to keep a little clarity of thought. He answered her kiss with passion and determination of his own. As they kissed, Tsukune felt Moka's arms tighten around him. They kissed until Moka pulled away, gasping for air. Tsukune was more then a little breathless as well.

"Ahhhh," Moka sighed. She looked at Tsukune with a wide smile. "I think this is what my weaker self has always been looking for. All that time in the human world while living with our mother, I think she was longing for a boyfriend. Now I know why."

She gave another sigh. Letting go of Tsukune she moved back from him, and out of his embrace. To giver her a moment to regain her composure, Moka took up her cup and had a sip. She frowned at the now cold tea as she sat the cup down again.

Tsukune took a moment to settle himself at the same time. He tugged at his shirt collar and smoothed back his hair, more for something to do then for any hope of taming it. He took slow, deep breaths and willed his hear to calmness.

"Now," Moka said. "About Ruby."

"Yes?" Tsukune was alert and attentive.

"About what you said this morning," Moka clarified. "Accidents happen."

"Thank you," Tsukune said with relief.

"For a Vampire, servants are a necessity. Not just because they are symbols of power and authority," She explained. "They are necessary for the times when we have needs or desires that would be impractical or wrong to act on with anybody else except someone sworn to our service. I am proud that you have pledge yourself to me, Tsukune. Not just because you raise me up, but also because it allows me to be closer to you."

"I want you to understan," Moka continued. "As a Vampire, in the sight of others of my kind, I can take blood from anybody not sworn to another Vampire. What you choose to share with me only deepens the bond between you and I. But as a Human, I could never accept you close to me without your pledge. And I could never share time with you in my room like this unless we were close."

"I think I understand," Tsukune said.

"Please, let me finish. I want you to know that I enjoy your company, as much as my other self does. Right now there is no one that stands as close to me as you do, and if you continue as you have, growing stronger, and helping me in all things, then you and I can only become closer." She paused for a pair of breaths. "Tsukune, I want us to become closer."

"By gathering the symbols of power you elevate yourself so that your position close to me will be more acceptable in the sight of my kind." She took a deep breath and blew it out. "This means that you should act like one of us. Ruby is your slave. I witnessed her oath to you. It is your responsibility to see to her needs. If you think she needs to be punished or rewarded then nobody has any say in what you choose to do."

"I don't understand," Tsukune said, feeling lost.

"What I am saying," Moka made a sour face. "If you decide to beat Ruby, or kiss her, or... or... Then that is your concern and not mine."

"Moka..."

"I don't want to hear about it," She looked away. "Ruby is there to serve your needs and wants. If you want her to wash your back, or keep you warm at night. If you want to kiss her, you can." Her voice wavered at the end.

"I still don't think I understand," Tsukune said. "I wasn't raised in the same world as you. I don't have the…" He fumbled.

"You don't," Moka said with a sigh looking back at him. Her eyes were tight with emotions. "Tsukune," She said gently. "Have you told anybody that you kissed the outer me?"

"Yes," He said slowly. "I was so excited I just had to tell somebody."

"And who did you tell?"

"I told Ruby."

"Why her?" Moka pressed.

"Because I knew I could trust her to keep a secret," Tsukune explained.

"That is as it should be, Tsukune. You should be able to trust her with everything, and she should be able to trust you with everything. If you don't understand something, then ask somebody you trust. Now answer me this, who do you trust to talk about what we share?"

"You," Tsukune said without hesitation. "Both of you. And I trust Ruby."

"That is as it should be." Moka gave herself a shake. Her posture and her voice firmed. "You belong to me Aono Tsukune. You belong to me and I never plan to let you escape. But I know you have a warm and loving heart and you will always be loyal to your friends. If you hurt the outer me's feelings I will make you pay, but as long as you remember that you are mine…" She left it hanging for a moment. "Are you mine, Tsukune?"

"Yes," Tsukune agreed heatedly.

"You are?" Moka pulled the hem of her skirt up towards her waist.

Tsukune shifted his position so he was kneeling, facing the kneeling Moka. He bowed forward to kiss her thigh. He was almost there when Moka protested.

"You are pledging to me, Tsukune," Moka said firmly. "Not to my stocking." She pulled the hem of her dress higher, exposing the bare skin above her stockings.

Moka's stockings rose to her mid thigh. Tsukune felt his heart skip a beat, as understanding sank in. He realized just how high he had to kiss, and how intimate an action it would be. As Tsukune adjusted his aim he felt Moka's hand rest lightly on the back of his head.

Inner Moka watched Tsukune bowing over her lap. The heat of his breath on her thigh made her feel warm all over. Impulsively, she reached down to run her fingers through his dark hair. The touch of his lips upon her sensitive thigh was like a spark that sent a tingle through her body. A part of her wished that his kiss would leave a permanent mark on her thigh; some kind of ever lasting proof of his devotion to her. Looking down at him she caught a glimpse of gold around his right wrist from the holy lock. No, Moka reflected. The proof of his dedication to her wasn't needed. She already had it in the scars on his body and the fire in his veins.

Moka fingers in Tsukune's hair suddenly curled into a fist, taking hold of him. She drew hip up sharply and kissed him fiercly. She reached out with her other hand to pull him close. The effort unbalanced them and they fell to the floor together. Tsukune didn't care in what position they ended up. The focus of his entire world was Moka once again. As they kissed he flicked his tongue out and felt her sharp fangs. They were more prominent, longer then during their previous kiss.

Tsukune surrendered to the moment. As he relaxed his mind his youki quickly swelled within him. Moka felt it and in enflamed her. Tsukune was so solid and warm against her. She could taste him as the kissed and the scent of him filled her nose. Moka broke the kiss and pulled back only as far as she needed to find her target. She bit into the side of his neck where it joined the shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Inner Moka replaced the seal after seeing Tsukune to the door. Her date had gone well, and had lasted longer then expected. She felt a little guilty for that, because her outer self would have a late night catching up on studying. But then again, she had to share some of her time with the Outer Moka because she had to wait for Tsukune to remove the seal. Even as she returned to her dormant state, Inner Moka felt a temptation to give up the seal.

"You're mean," Moka protested to the empty room as she came awake. "You could have at least let me say goodnight to him."


	27. It counts

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 27

"How was your evening, Master?" Ruby welcomed Tsukune back to his room.

"A little strange," Tsukune said.

"Why don't you tell me all about it while you have dinner."

Tsukune did just that. He left out the intimate moments and concentrated on the conversation that bothered and confused him. Even as he repeated what Moka had said it just sounded wrong some how, as if she was giving him permission to do… "things' with Ruby. He even expressed that to his friend/servant.

"That is exactly what she was saying," Ruby explained.

"Ehhh?"

"Let me explain it this way. Imagine you have an important test," Ruby said. "You know it is important, but it is a subject you know well so you are confidant in your ability. You study for the test, and when the time comes you know you do well, but the teacher fails you because you did so well he accuses you of cheating. You would be angry, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," Tsukune nodded.

"So angry you might even want to hit the teacher," Ruby continued. "But you do not dare because it will only get you in trouble. Right?"

"Yes," Tsukune agreed again.

"So you hold that anger in," Ruby reached for Tsukue's hand and held it up. "The rest of the day you feel angry because you were robbed of your achievement. Finally you come home, seething with anger, because the more you think about how that one teacher's accusation the more you realize that he has damaged your reputation and your plans for the future. You just want to let it all out, to vent out your frustration and anger. So you call for your slave."

Tsukune's hand and arm were relaxed in Ruby's grip as she spoke. In his mind he could imagine what she was saying. It reminded him of how he felt when he failed his highschool entrance exams. He was caught by surprise by what Ruby did next.

"Your slave comes to your call, obedient in all things," Ruby kept talking. "And because you know that she is there for you in your time of need, you use her to help you feel better. You take out your anger upon her," Ruby said as she suddenly pulled Tsukune's hand at her face, smacking herself not gently. "It feels good…" She repeats the attack on herself. "…To let your anger out…"

Tsukune overcame his surprise and stiffened his arm, preventing Ruby from hitting herself for a third time with his hand. She pouted at him for spoiling her fun.

"That is what a slave is for," She explained. "To meet all of your needs."

"But," Tsukune tried to find his way out of his mental mire. "Hitting you because I had a bad day would be mean." Tsukune pulled his hand from her grip and lowered it.

"Yes," Ruby said. "If that was all you ever did. But then after you beat your slave, and you have a chance to calm down. The you do something nice for me, as a reward for helping you with your anger and frustration."

"Oh," Tsukune said thoughtfully. "What kind of reward?"

"That depends on you," Ruby said. "I know what I want, but I am just a selfish slave who lives for her master's pleasure."

"Ruby," Tsukune protested. "I am trying to understand all of this."

"Tsukune," Ruby said gently. "I want you to use me however you want. Because if you are using me you are sharing your life with me, and that is what I want most of all. All the other things that I want I can do without so long as you let me be with you."

"But what is it that you want?"

"I want you to be happy," She gave him a non answer. "Now back to the subject of what Moka said. She was giving you permission to do what you want with me."

"But that is what I don't understand…"

"First," Ruby said. "Stop thinking of me as a person. Pretend I am a pet cat. Can you do that?"

"My pet cat Ruby," Tsukune said. "Alright."

"Yes," Ruby smiled at the way he said it. "Your pet cat. Now if I am your cat, then you should pet me right?"

"I guess."

"Then pet me," Ruby said.

"Ehh?"

"Pet me," She insisted. She grabbed his hand again, this time putting in on top of her head. "Pet me like you would a cat."

"Alright," Tsukune followed her direction.

He petted her head gently, feeling a little silly at first. But then he noticed that she had a smile on her face and was tilting her head into his hand. Thinking about a friend's pet cat he had played with years ago, Tsukune tried scratching behind Ruby's ear.

"Mmmmmm," Ruby enjoyed the attention, the touch of her master's hand. "See," Ruby said with her eyes half closed. "You can do things with your slave just like with a pet."

"But," Tsukune was still not getting the whole picture.

"Pet me more," Ruby insisted, cat like. She pushed the table away and lay her head down on his lap.

"But…"

"Finish your dinner, Master," Ruby said. "Just pet me with one hand."

Tsukune gave a shrug and did as he was told. Hungry, he was soon concentrating on the food before him. Eating took longer with only one hand, but it wasn't difficult. When Tsukune finished eating, Ruby promptly cleaned up while he settled in to study. When she was done with the domestic work she knelt next to Tsukune's chair and rested her head on his thigh.

Tsukune was focused on his studies. He didn't have a lot to do, but he was lucky to make it into any highschool, and he didn't want to fall behind Moka and the others. He absentmindedly petted Ruby's head as he went through the assigned reading. When he finished, he leaned back in his chair and stretched. A check of the time told him it was after curfew. He didn't have patrol that night, which was fair because he did double shifts over the weekend. After a yawn he woke Ruby and told her he was going to bed.

Tsukune had performed his usual bedtime rituals but received a small shock just before he started to undress. Ruby wasn't getting ready to leave and she wasn't setting out the futon. Tired and confused he asked her what she was thinking.

"I am waiting for you to go to bed, Master," Ruby answered.

Tsukune just shook his head in wonderment and finished getting ready for bed. As soon as he lifted the sheets Ruby put out the lights. He climbed into bed and closed his eyes, trying to quiet his mind, and not pay attention to what Ruby was doing. He was successful the last part until she climbed under the covers with him.

"Whaaa…?"

"I am going to bed, Master," She said in a soft voice.

"But… But…"

"I am just your pet cat." She lay down with her back to him and scooted in close. "If you want to push me out of bed, I can just sleep on the floor."

"Fine," Tsukune sighed. He rolled onto his side, away from Ruby to give her more room.

"Thank you, Master," Ruby said as she moved closer to him again. She had a smile on her face. It was a small victory, but it was a start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday morning Tsukune woke up with Ruby holding him close. He wondered how these things kept happening to him. She kept telling him that she was on the same level as a pet, and it disturbed him how easy it was for him to accept that.

"Ruby," Tsukune said in a firm voice. "Wake up. I need to get up."

That was all it took to get her moving. He waited a few minutes, enjoying the warmth of the bed, while Ruby put some regular clothes on over her thin chemise and panties. Once she went to the kitchenette, Tsukune got up. He performed his morning rituals before eating his breakfast, egg on toast with tea. He accepted her bento, a small one at his insistence because at least one other would be pushed on to him, then gave her a pat on the head before setting off for the day.

It was election day. Today the students would be selecting their Student Council officers. Tsukune and the election committee would collect the ballots after lunch and spend however long it would take to count them. It was one more obstacle for Tsukune to overcome in his quest for a peaceful life.

By lunch time the whole school was abuzz with the election spirit. Tsukune overheard a pack of girls speculating if any love couples would form if the council president and vice president were of opposite genders. While in the toilet, he overheard some students making bets on the outcome of the voting. When Tsukune headed for the cafeteria with the Election Committee to set up the ballot boxes he was more then ready for the election to be over.

The Ellection Committee and the class officers were all serious about the election being successful. Each student was given an opportunity to drop off their ballot without being harassed or questioned. They simple walked up to one of the boxes, dropped in their folded ballot, and had their hand stamped before walking away. At each box stood two members of the Election Committee. In addition to marking hands and watching out for cheating, they were responsible for counting how many students dropped ballots into the box. When the voting was over there would be a count of how many ballots had been collected. While one or two might get missed in the initial count, any large discrepancies would indicate that someone had been trying to stuff the boxes and fix the election.

XXXXXXXXX

Tsukune and the rest of the Election Committee trudged back to the dorms in a group. It was past midnight, but they had finally finished counting the votes. The final results had been reported to the Board Chairman, and each member of the committee had a copy. Tsukune would meet the Newspaper Club in the morning with the results so the could be printed up in a special edition of the school paper for Monday. Tsukne forced himself to stay alert until all of the committee members were safely back to their dorms. The, finally, with sense of relief and accomplishment, Tsukune returned to his room. He was too tired to protest when Ruby crawled into his bed.

X X x x x X X

Tsukune woke in the morning to a knocking at his door. It felt to early for how much light that found its way in around the curtains. The knocking at the door sounded again and Tsukune rolled over to get out of bed. As he stood up Ruby, wearing an apron over her clothes, opened the door.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said cheerfully. "I have come to collect you. So lets…" Her words failed as she caught site of Tsukune in his underwear.

Tsukune wasn't all the way awake yet, and just a few weeks of Ruby's near constant presence had already started to grind down his modesty. He was vaguely aware that the two females were watching him as he did a morning stretch and yawn.

"G'morn…" He managed to say. "I'll be with you in a minute." Tsukune grabbed his shower kit and the clothes Ruby had set out for him and started for the door. He shot the girls a lazy smile as he passed them.

Ruby and Kurumu shared a look after Tsukune was out of sight. Both of them had a blush to their cheeks, but Ruby was smiling serenely while Kurumu gaped in surprise. Kurumu had felt no lust coming from Tsukune, which made what she saw all the more remarkable.

"Ahhh," Kurumu managed. "Was that..?"

"Mmm hmm," Ruby gave a small nod.

"But?"

"It happens some mornings," Ruby said, as if it explained everything.

"You've seen him like this before?"

"Of course," Ruby said.

"Is he..?"

"All the way awake?" Ruby voiced Kurumu's question. "No. Sometimes he is much more powerful in the morning."

"Oh my…" Kurumu felt lust from the witch, and some lust and fear of her own.

"Tea?" Ruby offered smugly.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx

Tsukune yawned as he sat in the club room with the rest of the Newspaper Club, except for Gin. His part of the work was finished, but he was enjoying his friends' company. He was still tired, which left him a little oblivious to some of the byplay going on.

Moka and Kurumu kept blushing. Moka would look over at Tsukune and see his cute, sleepy eyes and he would share a smile with her every time. She would think about her desire to be embracing and kissing him, and would blush as the thought would quicken her heart for a moment. Kurumu couldn't keep the image of Tsukune's morning state escaping his boxers from her mind. She would look towards him and suddenly the image in her mind would seam that much more real and she would blush with mixed feelings of desire and embarrassment. Both girls were aware of the other's blushing, which made them avoid eye contact. To the other girls it looked like the two shared a secret.

Yukari had a scowl on her face. She knew that something was going on, but she was being left out of it. In her mind she imagined all sorts of illicit, passionate scenarios, but nobody was telling her anything. Also, the little witch knew that if Moka was doing those kinds of things with Tsukune they would have told her. There was no way they would share something like that with Kurumu and not her. Yukari was going to have to get Moka and Tsukune alone and get to the truth to the mater. As for Kurumu, a moment apart should be enough to get information from her, because the boob monster would be all to happy to boast of any success with Tsukune. She just needed an opportunity. She scowled as she worked, trying to plot out her strategies.

Kokoa had done her share, and except for the occasional demand that her sister's work be given more prominence in the paper, she just sat back and let the others work. She was holding one of Yukari's mangas, pretending to re-read about a woman serving as a secretary to a vampire. She watched her sister blushing over a weak and useless boy and suppressed a growl. It made a little sense to have him around, Kokoa reflected after reading the manga she was holding. Tsukune did have delicious blood after all, even if nobody would let her have any. He would also do whatever Moka asked, and a loyal servant was always good. She just wished he wouldn't keep acting like it was alright to pretend he could be close to her.

XXXXXXX

"Ahhh," Kurumu stretched her arms over her head, exaggerating the prominence of her breasts. "I am so glad that is over. Now we can relax."

"For a little while," Moka agreed.

Tsukune watched his friends start to banter back and forth as they walked back to the dorms. He was glad that the election was over, but he still had a lot of work in front of him. With the list of things on his schedule he decided he better try for a little control before things got out of hand. He took a deep breath and summoned up his courage.

"M-Moka," Tsukune said."

"Yes, Tsukune?"

"In two weeks, um… Will… May I accompany you to opening day of the school festival?" He said, feeling like he had just wrestled with bear.

"Yes," Moka jumped at Tsukune and threw her arms around him. "It's a date."

Moka was hoping he would ask, but was afraid she would have to be the one to bring it up. Somewhere in side she felt her inner self approve as well. She hugged Tsukune tightly as she looked him in the eyes and wet her lips.

"We are in public," Tsukune said nervously. He turned his head a little to one side and offered his neck.

"Oh," Moka caught herself. She did like the offer Tsukune was making. She opened her mouth wide and leaned in. "Ahhh…kk"

"Enough of that," Kurumu said as she pulled on the back of Moka's blouse collar. "My Tsukune is already tired. If you keep that up he won't survive to the festival."

"Hey," Moka protested as she lost her hold on Tsukune. She shook of Kurumu and turned to face her. "When did Tsukune become yours?"

"He's always been mine," The succubus insisted. She did a side step and a jump, launching herself onto Tsukune. She rubbed her breasts against him.

"Why you…" Yukare fumed and waved her wand.

Klang

"What?" Yukari cried out.

She was not the only one surprised. The summoned washpan had been knocked aside by Tsukune's upraised fist. Moka held a hand in front of her mouth in shock. Yukari openly gaped like a landed fish. Mizore looked on, wide-eyed.

"Tsukune!" Yukari yelled in protest.

Tsukune just started walking towards the dorm. It was almost lunch time and he was thinking about a nice long nap. He had patrol tonight to look forward to also. He still needed to share some time with Mizore.

"Tsukune?" Moka called.

"Tired," He said as he looked back over his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow for our study group. For now lunch and a nap. Later, after dinner…" He left it hanging.

"Rest is good," Moka said with a nod and a smile.

"Rest," Tsukune agreed, also smiling. They had a date in the cemetery after dinner.

XXXXXXXXX

Kurumu watched Tsukune go up to his room. She had walked with him, and so had the others, back to the dorms. She knew that he and Moka shared some kind of code talk, but had never bothered to work it out. Right then she wasn't even worried about it. Tsukune had done something he had never done before. Kurumu returned to her room smiling. Tsukune had protected her from Yukari's attack. The falling washpans seldom caused more then a headache, but it was the fact that he had chosen to protect her, and not the size of the threat that was important.

Kurumu did a little dance in the middle of her room. She was defiantly getting closer to Tsukune. She took out her secret notebook to review her strategies. The 'pushy friend-like-a-sister' plan didn't really work, Kurumu noted down in her book. 'Disarming through friendly play' did appear to work however. Kurumu thought back how just a few hours ago a sleepy Tsukune had accidentally exposed himself a little to her without thinking about it. When she was practicing 'Offensive housekeeping,' Tsukune had been shy about being caught in his boxers. The opening in the front of the boxers had puzzled her the first time she had done his laundry, but quickly understood its purpose. Now she just blushed thinking about how strategic it was.

Kurumu considered a new plan. 'Offensive disarming by exposure,' she wrote down. She would just find excuses to be around Tsukune until he got careless about her presence. Once that happened she could act careless herself and give him opportunities to grow used to her body.

'He has seen me naked before,' Kurumu recalled. 'And he has seen and felt my bare breasts a number of times. I just have to get him used to the idea that it is alright to see me and touch me.'

Kurumu turned back to the plan about friendly play. Playing house had been fun, if a little overly sweet. It's too bad the students couldn't have a private bath attached to their rooms, because then she could get Tsukune in with her. They could do it as 'play' and wear swimsuits, to get him used to the idea. She could wear a bikini and after he had gotten used to the play she could have an 'accident' while he washed her back.

Kurumu let her mind wander for a moment, thinking about Tsukune washing her back. His strong hands on her body. Suddenly an idea came to her and she brightened. A wicked smile spread across her face. She turned to a new page in her notebook. 'Offensive strategic washing,' Kurumu jotted down.


	28. Restoring order

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 28

Mizore returned to her room from the study group feeling a positive. It was clear from the way everybody was acting that Tsukune had not exposed her lapse in judgment. Additionally, and more importantly, Tsukune had not tried to avoid her. She stripped off her usual loose fitting top and hung it on the back of the door. She didn't like it all that much, but it was sturdy and the loose fit let air circulate to help her stay cool. She was about to sit down and write in her journal when someone knocked on her door.

"Yes?" Mizore answered the knock.

"It's me," Mizore instantly recognized the voice. "Tsukune…"

Mizore, in just her bra and skirt, opened the door before he could finish saying his name.

"Sorry," Tsukune looked away. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"No," Mizore grabbed his shirt and pulled. "Please come in." She closed the door after she had him inside. "Would you like tea?"

"Mizore please," Tsukune said. "I'll just be here for a little while."

"Tsukune?" Mizore felt a stab of fear.

"I don't want to burden you…"

"You're not a burden," Mizore insisted.

"I owe you a chance to share because Inner Moka…"

"I don't want it," Mizore said as she backed away from Tsukune.

"What?"

"You're right," Mizore said. "I went too far last time. But you coming here, like this. I am sorry Tsukune. I want to share Warmth with you, but I want it to be with you when you want to share it with me, not because you feel an obligation."

"Mizore," Tsukune said, sighing. "I'm sorry. It is true that I came here because I felt an obligation. But you are also my friend and I don't want this to drive us apart. The first time I… Shared with you, I didn't understand the meaning it held with Yuki Onna, and I am sorry for my misunderstanding."

"Tsukune…"

"But you are still my friend, and you are important to me." He drew up his youki, enough so that he could feel it flowing in him. "You explained that sharing Warmth is what lovers do, but also what parents do for children. So it is what family does. Do we have to be lovers to share something? We have shared dangers. We share work."

"Tsukune," Mizore said softly with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I won't force you," Tsukune said. "I am here because I chose to be. Inner Moka didn't tell me to go to you every time I share with her. She never said it was my responsibility. I am not here because it is some chore I must do. You made an agreement with Inner Moka and I want to make sure your side of it is protected."

"Are you sure?" Mizore asked. "You know I want to…"

"I want to avoid…" Tsukune fumbled a little. Finally he just held out his arms for a hug.

Mizore threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. She held him in her arms and savored the feel of his body as she drank in his Warmth. She looked up into his face, his eyes, and saw his compassion and caring. It was like looking into his heart.

"Tsukune…" She whispered.

XXXXXX

Monday morning arrived and the Newspaper club was quick to set up in front of the school gates. The leading story of the special edition of the school paper was the official election results. The Student Council officers were listed with their pictures and short bios. From the council president down to the male and female representatives for the first year students, the holder of every position had been chosen by the students of Youkai Academy.

As the student body arrived they took copies of the paper and talked excitedly about the election results. There was a lot of boasting about having guessed who would win mutters about who had not made it. One thing that Tsukune was careful to keep out of the paper was how many write-in votes he had received. While it wasn't enough to win any positions on the council, it did bother him how many people were looking up to him. He just wanted a peaceful life after all, and he had more visibility in a school of monsters then was healthy for a human.

During lunch the newly elected officers all gave short speeches in the cafeteria to thank everybody for voting for them. Tsukune skipped the speeches and had lunch with his friends out side. Yukari watched her friends and wondered about the dynamics of their relationships. Kurumu was sitting close to Tsukune, but was keeping her hands and her boobs to her self. Mizore had placed herself between him and Moka, which the little witch thought was odd. Moka still managed to trade looks with Tsukune, which irritated Kokoa who was sitting across from her, next to Yukari. Life for the little group seamed to be going normally.

After school the president and vice president of each class assembled as witnesses and advisors for the Student Council. Tsukune sat next to Moka as the meeting started. The newly elected president called the meeting to order and in twenty minutes it looked like she didn't want the job any more.

The Student Council had a list of priority tasks sent down from the Board Chairman. The first thing on the list was for the selection of a new Student Police Captain, with duties outlined by the Board Chairman. The Student Council had the authority to choose the Student Police Captain and to discipline or replace him or her as they saw necessary. This was quickly done by a nomination and unanimous vote of the council for Aono Tsukune. Knowing he was stuck with the job, much in the way he had become class president, he accepted the white armband of office and letter of mandate with a firm nod, and tried not to cry as Moka put it on his sleeve. He was tasked with building up a Student Police force and supervising them so they would not become a repeat of the Public Safety Commission. As a final dig at the old commission, their headquarters was now for the use of the Student Police

The Student Council ran through its prescribed agenda for its first meeting. They went down a list of all existing school clubs and voted if they should be allowed to continue. All of them were approved. All special student committee presidents were asked to give a brief report of their function and status. Tsukune stood, reported that the Election committee had finished its task and was now disbanded. He sat down for all of thirty seconds before standing up again and giving a report of how the Festival Committee was doing. The first Student Council meeting came to an end as Gin took pictures for the school paper.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why me?" Tsukune sighed as he collapsed onto his bed. In fact, he had been asking that same question ever since the council meeting had let out. He had just under two weeks until the school festival, and now he needed to recruit students for the Youkai Student Police. He rolled on to his back and considered how to structure the Student Police. He thought back on the mangas and animes he had watched growing up in hope of inspiration. On the surface using make-believe as a reference seamed like a bad idea, but in those fanciful stories the students ended up fighting aliens, giant mecha, and monster. At a school full of monsters, mangas suddenly appeared reliable and credible. Then again, if he was going to use the anime format he should only recruit females with nice bodies and their uniform would be a mix of spandex and armored bikinis. That thought made Tsukune laugh.

"What is it?" Ruby asked as she set the table.

"Just a silly thought," Tsukune said.

"Oh."

Tsukune continued to worry at the problem in his mind. He needed to get the Student Police in place quickly. But he had to avoid recruiting a gang of thugs. While the members didn't have to be powerful fighters, they should be able to protect themselves, at least long enough to run away and call for help. It would help to have enough members that they could work in teams, and have more then one team on duty at a time. While eating and studying, the task was never completely out of his mind. He absentmindedly petted Ruby's head as she cuddled up beside him in bed with a small smile on his face. He had the seed of an idea sprouting in his mind as he fell asleep.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune got started first thing Tuesday morning. Being in his second year he realized that it was likely that he would have to continue with the Student Police during his third year also. He decided that he should plan for the future and make sure he had some first years in the group also. He also thought it would be good to star with people he knew.

"Akira," Tsukune called out to the first year boy. "How are you doing today?"

"I am good," Matsumoto Akira answered. He had been waiting outside the girl's dorm for his girlfriend when Tsukune approached him. "How are you doing Tsukune Sempai?"

"Good, good. Akira, what club are you in again?"

"I am in the Go club," He said, making a face. "My parents recommended it and being in a club is mandatory."

"I was wondering if I could get you to join a new group," Tsukune said. "I am starting the official Student Police and I need members. Do you think you would be interested in joining?"

"Ah…" Akira was stunned for a moment. "Yes!" He said when he found his voice.

"Good," Tsukune smiled. "Come on by the old Public Safety building after classes today. Oh, if you know anybody that might want to join, invite them along too."

"Yes. Alright."

"Good. I will see you later then." Tsukune had his first recruit. He liked the underclassman because he had shown loyalty and toughness by standing with his girlfriend when things looked bad. He hoped he could get more people like that.

It was a good start, Tsukune admitted to himself. He had over fifty applicants for the Student Police in its first week. He had turned down five because of the attitude they had shown in the first meeting with him, and another five because they had been so timid and nervous that Tsukune thought that they would be a liability. Another twelve had withdrawn when they learned how much responsibility and work that would be required. Another eight had dropped by the end of the week because they were worried about their grades. Eighteen candidates had made it through to the end of the week with the determination to continue.

Tsukune made some interesting discoveries when he took over the building once used by the Public Safety Commission. While it was clear from just a quick look that the place had been looted of some things, there was still a lot of stuff left behind. On the first day Tsukune and his recruits started cleaning and inspecting the building. While he didn't think he would ever need to use the cells in the basement, Tsukune did include them in the general cleaning. In a storage room some useful equipment was discovered that had been locked away long ago. To each member of the Student Police was issued a whistle and a bamboo shinai. The whistles were to be carried at all times, and the shinais were to be carried on patrol, or whenever appropriate.

Fortunately one of the new members was also in the kendo club, so there would be some sword training available for the ones that needed it. A third year member from the apothecary club, who also hoped to one day be a doctor, set up one office in the building as an aid station in case it was ever needed. Tsukune asked him to teach first aid to the others as well. Sheezu was the only member of the now defunct commission to be alowed into the Student Police, and had asked to be the desk clerk. Tsukune welcomed her. Of the eighteen members of the Student Police, Sheezu was one of five females.

Durring the week Tsukune and his new Student Police had started taking over patrols from the class officers, and would be doing all of the patrols over the weekend. While he was short staffed for what he wanted, Tsukune felt they had a good chance of making the Student Police a success. He hoped that as more people became aware of them the group would collect more members.

Tsukune organized his group as best as he could. First he assigned them to work in pairs and established eight pairs for doing patrols. Each pair would patrol for two hours and then be off for nearly fourteen hours. Sheezu would be on duty two hours every afternoon to help file the reports that the patrolling members turned in. She would also take any messages that came in. Tsukune, as captain, and his lieutenant Akira would take turns on duty, twelve hours at a time. Tsukune would take the night shift, and when not making rounds himself would sleep in the headquarters, which he had already started calling the 'police station.' Akira would have the day shifts and could do his school work when not otherwise occupied.

Tsukune didn't know it, but he impressed the members of the Student Police. They saw him making rounds and checking on the patrol groups during the night. He was a little worn in the mornings, but he never looked rumpled or bleary eyed. He looked like he could take on any challenge. What they didn't know was that he used his youki to restore his energy after taking short naps. It also helped that ruby, exempt from curfew and able to fly, visited him with meals and fresh tea during the night, and made sure he had a clean and pressed uniform ready in his room at all times.

By the end of the weekend, Tsukune knew he needed to expand the Student Police as much as possible. If he could expand the membership then just the number of students involved would help keep the rest honest. Also, if there were enough members then some could be shift leaders and Tsukune would have more of his time back.

Tsukune had managed a short visit with his friends for their normal study group on Sunday, but the night shifts were starting to take their toll. Twice he had fallen asleep while reading, and once while writing. With his Festival Committee work and the Newspaper Club, in addition to the Student Police, Tsukune saw himself being worn down to nothing in the very near future.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Tsukune Fanclub gathered for one of their rare meetings. Strangely enough they were in Tsukune's dorm room, but he wasn't there. Moka sat at Tsukune's desk, using the only chair. Kurumu sat on the bed hugging Tsukune's pillow. Mizore and Ruby sat on the floor with Yukari, and kept the little witch from trying to go through Tsukune's underwear drawer.

"How do we help Tsukune?" Moka repeated the question. It was the question that had brought them all together.

The young women had already gone through the rounds of their usual acts. It was decided that nobody would "comfort" him at night. There would be no running around in the night, following Tsukune to help him from the shadows. The idea of everyone joining the Student Police was considered, they were some of the strongest fighters in the school after all, but was discarded. It was Kurumu that produced the seed of an idea for them to use.

"If we could just convince more people to join," Kurumu said. "Tsukune said that is what he things his group needs."

"But how are we going to do that?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know," The succubus lamented. "Maybe would make boys think the armband makes them look sexy."

That had been enough to get the idea started. Tsukune's popularity with the girls was well known. Matsumoto Akira had started spending time talking with Tsukune and now he had a girlfriend. The Tsukune Fanclub decided that they could use Tsukune's popularity, and their own, to make the Student Police popular. They had the perfect tool available Monday. Cooking class.

XXXXXX

Tsukune knew something was being plotted as he walked to class Monday morning. His friends kept making cryptic comments to each other, but would smile sweetly at him and change the subject if he showed any interest. Any time the four girls agreed to work together, and an enemy was not in front of them, Tsukune felt he should be worried. It didn't help that he knew Ruby was in on whatever the conspiracy was. She had fussed over his uniform and made sure his Student Police arm band, with three stars of rank newly added, was carefully pinned to his sleeve.

Tsukune trusted his friends, but wished they would warn him about what they were planning. In a school of monsters, he had learned to worry about surprises. He wished he could just have a simple fight for his life, instead of all this uncertainty.

XXXXX

Sheezu felt more then a little overwhelmed. Two of the most beautiful girls in school had come to her first thing in the morning. They explained the situation to her, and what they were planning. She had agreed that it sounded like a good plan and had asked what she could do to help. The happy smiles from the pair of second years made Sheezu feel trapped. Their instructions at least would be easy to follow, and something she would enjoy doing. They told her to spend as much time as she could being visibly happy to be with her boyfriend, while they both wore their Student Police Armbands.

XXX XXX

Matsumoto Akira had decided that he liked being a part of the Student Police. One of the benefits of the job was being allowed to get out of class early, but he didn't plan to do that much. He also had authority over students in any year if he caught them breaking rules, and as ambiguous as the school's rules were it was almost impossible not to be breaking one just by being anywhere near the school. Akira didn't plan to abuse that part of the job ether. What he liked was after a single week on the Student Police force there were first years already looking up to him. Tsukune had made him a lieutenant because he had been willing to stand up for Sheezu Aimi, and willing to protect her in a fight. Being a lieutenant under Aono Tsukune brought with it some prestige also.

Akira had written home the same day he had been asked to join the Student Police, sure that his family would be proud of him. Aimi had been proud of him also. Likewise, Akira was proud of his girlfriend's choice to join the Student Police. It showed how brave she was, and it would show everybody else how honorable she really was, in spite of her involvement with the Public Safety Commission.

While his pride in himself and Aimi was strong, and he was glad that was apart of the Student Police, he was nearly ecstatic when he saw Tsukune walking towards the Student Police station. Akira had come to the Student Police headquarters as soon as class had let out, with Aimi at his side. Tsukune had warned him over the weekend that the second year would have a committee meeting to attend after class, and that it would be up to Akira to manage things for a while. During that 'a while' two members of the Student Police resigned, turning in their arm bands, shinais, and whistles. Five student had come in to the headquarters to apply for joining the Student Police, three girls and two boys, who were asked to wait for the captain. Eight students had come by to hand in the papers they had written reflecting on their actions that had gotten them caught breaking school rules, because anybody that got in to too much trouble with the Student Police would be reported to their Homeroom Sensei and then would face disciplinary action from the staff.

Tsukune's arrival meant that he, the captain for the Student Police, would be in charge and Akira, a lieutenant, could just relax and follow directions. Tsukune saw the relieved look on Akira's face and was tempted to turn around and run away. Gathering his determination, he entered the Student Police station to meet his fate.

"Welcom to the Student Police," Tsukune smiled warmly and held out his hand. "I know you will be an asset to us and the school, Lieutenant Kinto."

The third year student was now the third officer among the Student police under Tsukune. Tsukune had admired Kinto's level headedness after the defeat of the Public Safety Commission, and had gotten along well with him when the class officers had been patrolling the school. The third year student was a Mujina, and by nature preferred to be active at night. Kinto was going to be the night supervisor for the Student Police. His plan after graduation was to try and join a private security force. He had never joined the Public Safety Commission because he didn't like the leadership. With only a few months of school left, Kinto thought he could join the Student Police and list the experience on any future job applications, truthfully saying that the Student Police had not been formed until his last year.

Tsukune, as captain would be available 'on-call.' Even when he was asleep in his room. If one of the lieutenants needed him to help supervise patrols, or just needed a shift off, Tsukune would be available, until more officers were a part of the Student Police.

Sheezu Aimi was also a lieutenant in the Student Police by the end of the second week. Her responsibility was managing the headquarters and supervising the six students that would handle the office work. Tsukune had invited back some of the students that had been to timid or shy for patrol work, and two of them had agreed to work in the office. The horned story teller and her boyfriend also joined the office staff under Sheezu, along with the first year Rokurokubi girl that had wanted to meet Tsukune so bad that she never even guess that she had been talking to him, about him.

By the end of the second week the Student Police had almost doubled its membership. There were now eleven patrol pairs, six office staff, and three lieutenants under Tsukune's command. During the school day all members of the Student Police were counted as being 'On Duty' so far as their responsibility of enforcing the school's rules. The headquarters or 'police station' was open whenever class was out. Tsukune still had to put his time in at the station even if his lieutenants had everything under control, but a few hours at a time was a far sight better then spending every night there.

XXXXXXXXX

Tsukune returned to his room late Thursday evening tired but feeling good. The next day would bring the opening of the school festival and a long weekend filled with fun. There were enough members of the Student Police that everyone would have a chance to attend the festival while keeping up patrols. Tsukune knew he would have to put in his fair share of police duties also, but he didn't mind. With a tired smile on his face Tsukune stumbled into bed and was asleep before Ruby could crawl under the sheets to cuddle him.

XXXXXXX

Moka was having trouble sleeping. She had a date with Tsukune for the school festival and was very excited about it. She had all of her clothes for Friday laid out and had a list committed to memory of what she wanted to do. And it Mizore or Kurumu tried to dismiss her in front of their mothers again, Moka was ready to kiss Tsukune right in front of them, even if she had to tie him up to do it.

XXXXXX

Kurumu was looking forward to the weekend. She would get some private time with Tsukune, even if it was only for a few hours Saturday afternoon, and there would be some Newspaper Club time for her to be with him and everybody else. She was glad that the Student Police recruiting was going so well that Tsukune would have some free time.

All it had taken to help boost membership was for Kurumu and her friends to spend time in cooking class talking up how masculine and dependable being in the Student Police made someone look. With the smell of fresh baking around the girls from the cooking class as they carried the product of their labors to their friends and sweethearts the gossip had spread, inspiring an upswing in interest in the Student Police.


	29. Festive times

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 29

Tsukune felt alive and strong. His appearance was of someone filled with confidence, ability, and purpose. His shoes were polished, His trousers and short sleeved shirt were sharply pressed, and his tie was perfectly strait. On his right wrist the holy lock glittered in the light. On his left wrist Tetsu Odari was a dark coil. On his left sleeve his armband with its three stars declared him the captain of the Student Police. He was dressed sharp and stood tall. Tsukune smiled brightly as he waked through the school festival with Moka holding his hand.

Moka was a sight to behold. She was dressed in a kimono made of midnight blue silk and embroidered with white lilies along the hem and shoulders. Her pink hair was done up in an elaborate bun with a few artistically arranged falls framing her face. She had a blush to her cheeks and a smile on her lips as she held Tsukune's hand.

Together the couple toured the school festival. Both of them felt that they were living a dream as they visited game booths and sampled assorted treats. Moka was consumed with a fit of laughter when Tsukune offered her a paper tray of a traditional Japanese festival food. Chicken meatballs covered with a caramelized teriyaki glaze with toothpicks in them. She ate one and liked it's sweet flavor and crunchy texture. She was doing fine until she found out what the name of the treat was.

All around the happy couple the school festival was a happy and energetic event. The Student Police were all wearing their armbands, even if they were not on duty. It was hoped that their visibility would help protect the safety of the event. Students and alumni mingled and enjoyed the festival as the afternoon progressed into evening. Parents of many of the students toured the campus, and introduced to their children's friends and teachers.

Tsukune was grateful for Moka's company. He thrilled to be walking with her, hand in hand. She also helped keep him free of some unwanted attention. He had students from the Student Police, and others that he didn't even know the name of, stopping him to introduce family members. The adults at least were able to read the mood and kept conversations short so that Tsukune could enjoy his date. Several parents, especially mothers, of the female students that he was introduced to gave him calculating looks. Remembering his encounters with Mizore's and Kurumu's mothers made Tsukune glad that introduction meetings were kept brief.

Tsukune and Moka took their time and walked slowly though the school festival. It was mid evening when they finished their tour and found themselves on the school roof. The only light was from a waxing quarter moon above, and from the festival below. Moka and Tsukune shared a long kiss filled with emotions.

"Thank you for everything," Moka said. "I had a wonderful time."

"I'm glad," Tsukune said. "Thank you for being with me today. And thank you for understanding."

"I'm glad I could spend the day with you," She sighed. "I am still a little jealous, but I understand." She made a sulky face that was hidden in the darkness. "But I guess it is only fair." She thrust out her chest.

Tsukune smiled, grateful for Moka's understanding and approval. He removed her seal and put the cross in his pocket.

"Good evening," Tsukune said to the unsealed Moka.

"Good evening, Tsukune," Inner Moka said with a crooked smile. "You have been having a good time," She observed.

"Yes," He agreed. "Would you be willing to spend the evening with me, Moka?"

"Yes I would," She laughed as she took hold of his arm. "Let us enjoy the festival, Captain."

Together, the couple made their way to the stairs. Moka played the games with Tsukune, praising his skills and teasing him whenever she surpassed him. Every time a member of the student body showed him respect, she felt a sense of pride. When Tsukune called a pair of Student Police he caught sitting close to each other with their shinais on the floor in a maid café to firmly remind them that they were on duty, Moka suppressed an approving grin at his authoritative voice.

"Thank you for a pleasant evening," Moka said as they reached to relatively quiet area of the dorms.

"Thank you for spending time with me," Tsukune smiled. "I am glad that I was able to show you a good time."

"Come here," Moka commanded as she pulled him into her embrace.

Tsukune didn't argue or resist. He wrapped his arms around her happily in return. They shared a deep, heated kiss. Moka only broke the kiss when her other appetite threatened to get the better of her. Even after ending the hug, Moka stood close to Tsukune and rested her hands against his chest.

"You have been doing very well, Tsukune," Moka said, trying to keep control of her desires. She could feel the heat of his body through his shirt. As close as she was to him she could smell him, she could almost smell his delicious blood through his skin. She could feel his heart beating just inches from her fingers and had to fight to keep from digging her nails into his chest.

"I will leave you for now," Moka said, swallowing hard and looking down demurely. "I know you have much to do."

"Thank you," Tsukune said, passing the cross to her.

"Until next time," Moka said. "Good night." She turned away from him and tried not to hurry to her room.

"Sleep well," Tsukune said to the retreating Moka.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Sleep well,' Moka snorted at the thought. She would not be able to sleep at all with her mind so filled with him. Once in her room she carefully stripped off the kimono and hung it up. As she put it away for the night she kept thinking about Tsukune. Even with his Youki calm she could feel it like a cool breeze in the woods. He had been so confident around the other students. She had seen the looks of admiration and respect he had earned. And there was the feel and smell of him. Moka lay down on the bed in her underwear and thought about Tsukune, and about Tsukune's body. His was so firm and warm. He was almost hot, compared to the cool flesh that she felt as her flingers slid over her body.

"Tsukune……" Moka sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how have you been getting along with my little Kurumu?" Kurono Ageha asked Tsukune as he shook her hand.

"Fine," Tsukune said nervously. "Just fine."

Tsukune had finished a turn supervising the Student Police and was making some random checks of the patrols when Kurumu had called out to him. She had caught his arm and held it firmly between her breasts as she brought him back to where her mother was enjoying a cup of coffee at a student café.

"Just fine?" The woman's eyebrows shot up. "That is no good at all. You should just push her down and give her some experience."

"Mother!" Kurumu protested, blushing brightly.

"Errr," Tsukune choked.

"Come now," Ageha chided. "What have you done to become closer?"

"Kurumu had let me see everything and know everything about her," Tsukune said firmly, thinking of their close conversations about her nature and her desire.

"Well, that is something. What about you, Kurumu?"

"We are very close," Kurumu said confidently. "He comes to my room to play special games with me." She made their time together sound more adult in nature then it really was.

"Does he now?"

"Yes," The two students said in unison.

The adult succubus was surprised at the closeness her daughter appeared to share with Tsukune. She was also a little jealous. While she knew her daughter could have any number of boys chasing after her, Ageha was not going to protest her daughter's choice. Being a Succubus wasn't about gaining notability or power. They were creatures of desires and lived to satisfy themselves. If Kurumu was happy then Ageha was happy for her. Even so, she couldn't help having fun with the cute boy.

"If you are so close to my daughter," She said with a lazy smile. "Has she told you what her dearest desire is?" She watched Tsukune with critical eyes.

"Yes she has," Tsukune looked to Kurumu and shared a smile with her, both of them blushing just a little.

Ageha was stunned. It was the look, the expression that passed between the two and the genuine emotion she saw. She saw something in them that said that they shared something special. What shocked her most was that the boy that was so close to her daughter was almost totally free of Lust.

"Tsukune," She said in a serious tone.

"Yes?" He looked to her.

"Please take good care of my daughter."

XXXXXXXXX

"Mizore has told me that you have become very close to each other," Shirayuki Tsurara commented.

Tsukune was seated in Mizore's room across the table from his friend's mother. He had agreed to have dinner with her, but had not expected it to be in a private place with Mizore cooking.

"She has told me that you have shared your Warmth with her," Tsurara continued. "Have you truly become so close to her?"

"I have," Tsukune said honestly. "She is a precious friend to me."

"Then will you be getting married soon? You know that you have a place in our home waiting for you."

"I am still under age," Tsukune said defensively.

"That doesn't mater to us," Tsurara waved away his objection. "The sooner you marry the more children you can give her."

"Mother!" Mizore protested. "Tsukune has too many responsibilities to start a family right now.

"Well it is good that you are serious," Tsurara said without looking at her daughter. "And being a hard worker is good too. Mizore can be satisfied as your wife knowing that you will be there for her and your children."

"Mother!"

"I was brought up by my parents," Tsukune said, reciting one of the lines he had prepared for just such a conversation. "That before a man can consider starting a family he has to make sure he can be responsible for taking care of his wife and able to provide a good home. I have to finish school and find a good job before I can seriously consider marriage. To do anything less would be irresponsible of me."

"Just don't take too long dear," Tsurara said. "I want grandchildren."

XXXXX

Tsukune was relieved when dinner was over. Pleading Student Police duties Tsukune politely made his exit before he could be talked into a corner. Once he had calmly walked out of sight of Mizore's room, Tsukune let himself sag with relief and blow out a loud sigh.

Still in her room, Mizore wished she could escape from her Mother as neatly as Tsukune had. Her mother was full of ideas about what Mizore should do to bring Tsukune home as soon as possible. While Mizore very much liked the idea of having Tsukune's babies, her mother's frank advice was hard to listen to.

XXxxXXxxXX

Kurumu had been enjoyed spending time with her mother, and surprised by how well things had gone. Her mother had always encouraged Kurumu to look beyond Tsukune. She never said to give up, a challenge was something to work at until you won, but she should find some more boys along the way to practice her techniques on. Kurumu had been stunned whine her mother acknowledged Tsukune and given him her approval to be something more then just a conquest.

Kurume sat in her room studying her secret notebook. She was working on her new strategy carefully because it might give her a chance to pull Tsukune in closer to her. Tomorrow would be the last day of the fair and everybody would be hanging out together in the evening to watch the fireworks. Kurumu planed to use the time to invite Tsukune to her room to 'play house' as the first step in her new strategy.

Xxxxx

XXXXXXX

XXX

It was the last day of the festival and everybody had enjoyed how well it had gone. Many people credited the Student Police for keeping the peace, making the festival a bigger success then in years past. Matsumoto Akira and Sheezu Aimi, with their armbands, received many polite nods and warm smiles. It was just a short time until the fireworks, and Akira was glad that he had been relieved from duty on time. This was the first time he had ever attended such a large festival, and the first time he had a date for a festival of any size.

The first year couple walked through the festival holding hands. They were looking for a good place to wait for the fireworks, and maybe have a little privacy to share some closeness. They were near the end of the furthest row of booths, not really worried about where they walked, when Aimi's hand suddenly slipped from Akira's.

"Akira!" Aimi screamed as she was dragged away. Something had entangled her right ankle and yanked her from her feet. She tried vainly to find a hand hold to stop her abduction as she was dragged between booths and into the night beyond.

Without a moments hesitation Akira chased after her. He hurried between the booths and tried to catch up. Her terrified face as she was dragged into the darkness of the woods burned into his mind. His fear multiplied when he heard her scream out in pain. Blind to any danger to himself he rushed forward.

Keito waited in the darkness. Her webbing had caught it's target, the little deserter that had betrayed the Public Safety Commission. And as an added bonus the traitor's trash friend had followed her. Keito savored the idea of getting her revenge against Aono Tsukune by eliminating two of his followers. One she had drawn the little traitor into reach, Keito had stabbed down with one of her sharp, spider legs, spearing Sheezu through the outer thigh and pinning her to the ground.

"Aimi!" Akira cried out in alarm when he saw her bleeding on the ground.

"Hold it!" Keito ordered.

"Wha!" Akira skidded to a stop less then a meter from his girlfriend. "What is going on?"

"What is going on," Keito said. "Is that I am going to make this piece of filth pay for betraying me."

"You're mad," Akira yelled. "Aimi never did anything to you."

"Silence! I have had enough of you. My friends have come to put an end to you."

"Friends?" Akira looked around at last and saw figures in dark suits in the woods close behind Keito. "What are they doing here?" He didn't recognize a single one of the adults that watched him.

"My friends are from a group that recognizes the strength of Youkai and believe that we have a duty to show weak trash their proper place."

"But… But… This is a school!"

"This place teaches Youkai to be weak. Fairy Tale wants to see an end to this place."

"Fairy Tale!?" Tsukune had told Akira about them. Criminal youkai that wanted to destroy the peace of the school. "Why? Why come here?"

"Oh, they tried to stay away," Keito said. "They were willing to let me run things quietly, their agent in the school. But then that trash from the Newspaper Club got in the way. I was going to fix the election and buy the student council off, Fairy Tale has more then enough money for that, and run the school through my puppets. But I was betrayed again." She set a second leg against Sheezu, threatening to stab into the girl's back.

Akira looked down at where Aimi lay face down on the ground. She had been breathing hard and crying softly in pain during the exchange. Now she looked up at Akira with a determined look in her eyes, and a whistle between her lips.

"Yes," Matsumoto agreed with her. He reached for his right wrist. "Rikka Kaki, Wake. Bite!" He pulled the bracelet from his wrist and swept it horizontally over Aimi as it transformed into a heavy bladed pike.

Keito screamed in pain as her to front legs were cut into pieces. She was forced backwards to escape the blade Akira jabbed at her face. Aimi blew her whistle hard.


	30. Backup!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 30

*Tweet! – Tweet! – Tweet!*

The sound of a whistle carried across the festival.

*Tweet! – Tweet! – Tweet!*

Heads looked up and ears listened. A Student Police patrol started running towards the distress call. One of the pair pulled his own whistle.

*Tweet! – Tweet! – Tweet!*

Tsukune was having a good evening with his friends. Suddenly he heard the sharp note of a whistle.

"No!' He protested. "Quiet," He barked as he listened for where the alarm was coming from.

"Ruby, get help!" Tsukune yelled as he took off at a run.

*Tweet! – Tweet! – Tweet!*

All around the festival, members of the Student Police heard the distress call and responded.

XXXXXXX

Akira used Rikka Kaki to protect Aimi as she summoned help. Matsumoto had shifted to his youkai form. His skin was brick red while his hair, eyes and lips were black. He had fangs protruding from his mouth and a crown of horns on his head. His body was bulging with hard muscle as he wielded his iron pike. He had to protect Aimi.

The thugs from Fairy Tale tried to press in. One of them was tackled to the ground by something that resembled a cross between a badger and a human. The two tumbled over on the ground for a moment before the thug was sent flying. The badger-man leapt back to help ward Aimi.

Aimi continued to blow her whistle. A second whistle joined hers, adding power to the call. The second whistle belonged to a boy holding two shinais. The boy was raining blows on any thug that tried to approach.

"Kill them!" Keito screamed. "Kill them all!"

"Stand!" Akira cried. "We have to stand!"

The three students were out numbered and were going to be over powered. It was only a mater of time. The only hope the Student Police members had was that enough people would come, and soon.

"We can't lose now," Keito insisted. "If we fail we're worse then dead. Kill them!"

Akira was pressed by three thugs, but he couldn't retreat. Aimi was still pinned to the ground and injured. He fought desperately. Suddenly one of the thugs in front of him disappeared.

"Yes!" Akira cheered.

Tsukune saw Sheezu on the ground and the others hard pressed to protect her. The rush of Youki that had given him speed became flood within him. He started tearing into the thugs. In an instant the student had gone from hopeless to hopeful.

"No!" Keito cried. She tried to aim her webbing at Tsukune, but caught a face full of thug before she could attack.

One of the downed thugs wasn't out all the way. He made his way to two of his comrades and pulled things from their pockets.

"Hold them," The thug yelled as he started setting something up.

Tsukune knew that whatever the thug was doing it would be bad for him and his friends. He wanted to stop him, but if her did his companions would be in danger. Tsukune fought with grim determination.

Two more patrol pairs arrived. They joined the fray, with one of them going to Aimi to help her. The thugs, cocky and careless at first were now ready to fight seriously and looked ready to kill.

A bright oval of light exploded into existence beyond the fight. Tsukune felt his heart sink as more thugs arrived. The fight had just taken a turn for the worse. He reached for his wrist.

"Tetsu Odari, Wake." Tsukune brough forth his iron weapon. "Guard." He could no longer avid causing injury, but he prayed that he wouldn't have to kill.

The melee was starting to shift. The Student police were being crowded together. The five fighters made a small ring defending Aimi and the student trying to help her. The students couldn't leave and it wouldn't be long before Tsukune would be forced to start killing. His youki was boiling within him, resonating with his storming emotions.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu cried out. "We're here."

Tsukune risked a quick look around as the thug in front of him was taken down by a spear of ice through the shoulder. Mizore, Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari had arrived with a group of ten Student Police members. His heart cheered, the fight had shifted in his favor again.

"Everyone," Tsukune called. "Fight!" He matched his own words and tried to push forward. He had to close that gate somehow. "Yukari," He yelled. "How do I close that?" He gestured to the glowing oval that was spewing monster thugs.

"I have to get to it to tell," The little witch answered.

"Alright," Tsukune said firmly.

"Heads up," Kurumu cried out. She dropped Kokoa into the fray.

The little vampire started laying into the thugs with her familiar in the form of a giant mace. The Student police were still out numbered, and the odds were getting worse. Tsukune needed to do something. A flash of pink in the corner of his eyes gave him an idea.

It was a gamble to take his attention away from the thugs for even a moment. Tsukune risked opening himself to attack as he reached for Moka. The gamble paid off. Moka was unsealed and her inner power was unleashed on the thugs. That made the difference. The student police were able to hold their own and protect themselves and Aimi while Moka and Tsukune pressed to attack.

Tsukune pressed forward using Flash Step. Moka summoned her Shroud. Mizore and Kurumu joined Yukari and Kokoa as a second offensive force. The thugs from Fairy Tale started loosing ground.

The injured Keito was pressed back towards the gate. The thugs set themselves to defend. Suddenly the gate started spewing out what looked like a steam of bones. Keito started to laugh madly, making Tsukune fearful of what the bones meant.

Tsukune and Moka were fighting hard. So was everybody else. It was not the strength of the Fairy Tail members that made the fight difficult, it was their numbers. The thugs were all strong part-animal types with tough bodies and natural weapons, like claws, fangs, and in a few cases some kind of stinger. The Student Police were armed with bamboo training swords and their own natural abilities. Even if nobody had been a monster, it was still teenagers fighting adults, and the teenagers were outnumbered at about three-to-one. The fighting Tsukune/Moka fanclub team, Mizore, Kokoa, Kurumu, and Yukari, were able to help take a lot of pressure off the Student Police, but they only made the battle to protect the students an even match.

Tsukune and Moka were a separate fight on the same battle field. Their fighting ability was restricted by the close proximity of the other students. Even Inner Moka was aware of the need to protect the less capable students. Moka had more skill then Tsukune, but he had raw power to match hers and Tetsu Odari in his hands. The iron rod became a potential weakness when three thugs came at Tsukune in a rush. Strong and heavy, they threatened to force Tsukune down.

"Dance," Tsukune said to Tetsu Odari.

The rod became a flexable whip and the thugs overbalanced. A boar-headed thug nearly smashed his face into Tsukune, but the young man tilted his head safely out of the way. Before the boar-headed thug could recover he squealed in surprise and pain. Tsukune had buried fangs into his opponent's neck. He swallowed blood and spat out a chunk of flesh. Boar-head fell back, clutching at the bloody gape in the side of his neck.

"Guard," Tsukune held his rod once more and pressed his attack.

The bones had finished coming through the gate. They had made up a huge pile that shifted and rose up into two large shapes. Gashadokuros; giant skeletons made up of the bones of the victims of death by starvation. Without fear or pain, they were giant monsters that knew only anger and hunger. Behind them the gate started to expand. Flashes of lightning-like energy slashed outward as the hole threw to another place grew larger.

Another wave of Thugs emerged from the gate. With them came a man in a sky blue suit. The man had tanned skin, narrow eyes, and long, black, oily hair. He stood taller then the thugs and moved with confidence. Tsukune recognized him as the boss of the Fairy Tail gang even before he approached Keito.

"You failed," The man said. It was just a statement of fact, not a question or an accusation. He spoke with almost no emotion as he stepped up to the injured spider woman. "I will make an example of you later, if you live that long." He turned his back on her and turned to face the fighting.

"Forth Brach!" The man barked out. "Kill them. Kill the students and any other witnesses."

The Gashadokuro started to move forward along with the newly arrived thugs. Moak and Tsukune were forced back to help defend the other students. Things were getting desperate. Someone from the Student Police realized they were in trouble and started blowing their whistle again. Surrounded, the students could not retreat, they could only stand and defend, and hope for aid.

Help arrived in an unexpected way. Ruby arrived by air with a score of students running to keep up, a mix of class officers and Student Police. Tsukune gave a cheer as the reinforcements gave the embattled students a chance to pull back. The dynamics of the battle suddenly shifted. Tsukune realized he was no longer being pressed back. The Thugs were turning defensive.

"No!" An angry yell came from the man from Fairy Tail.

The gate was changing. It was shrinking down, becoming smaller as it darkened, resembling a black storm cloud filled with lightning. No more thugs would be emerging from the gate.

"The Board Chairmain," Ruby explained. "He is taking control of their rift. He said he was going to bring help."

Tsukune only nodded. He had little wind left to spare on talking. The thugs were no longer attacking him. They had other concerns to worry over. Instead the Gashadokuro were now a problem.

The giant skeletons were strong and fast. Tsukune was confident that he could escape them, but then they would be free to attack the other students. He was not going to let that happen.

Moka was faced by the other Gashadokuro. It was withstanding her kicks while she was avoiding its blows. It was a hard to say if there could ever be a winner, the two appeared so closely matched.

"I see," The man said, his body swelling as it transformed. "I will have to take a hand after all." He became a shaggy ogre three meters tall.

"I don't think you will have the time," A new voice said.

Tsukune felt a rush of hope. The man's head whipped around in surprise. Out of the dark vortex of the gate stepped a tall man in a long duster. From behind him bounded a huge wolf and a nearly as large black cat. At his side walked a woman of grace and beauty dressed in burgundy and black leather with hair like a river of night.

"Who are you?" The man-turned-ogre demanded as he turned to sace the new threat.

The wolf and the cat launched themselves onto the Gashadokuro facing Tsukune. The began to tear it apart as it tried helplessly to defend itself from their lightning quick attacks. Tsukune moved to support Moka.

"I have the honor of introducing Her Ladyship of Tara Hemonoira of the Black Blood," Brone said calmly. "And I am Brone Gray Longclaw, Lord of the Sutherland Cairns and Coast." A ferial grin lit up his face as an unearthly blue-black glow came from his body.

"Darling," Lady Tara purred. "I am going to play a little."

"Have fun dear," Brone said, never taking his burning eyes off the enemy as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

The two opponents advanced on each other. The ogre massed nearly twice that of the man, but its didn't mater. The fight was one sided from the beginning. Every attack the ogre launched was stopped short by the dark energy that surrounded the man. Brone caught one of the ogre's arms and threw a punch of his own. The upper arm of the ogre shattered, making the limb useless.

Tsukune was only peripherally aware of Lord Brone's fight. His attention was focused on the Gashadokuro in front of him and Moka. Tetsu Odari was a whip in his hands that he used with precision. Each crack of the whip shattered pieces of the giant skeleton. Moka launched surgical blows that broke bones before leaping out of the way of a counter attack. The two of them wore down the monster a piece at a time.

The battle had taken its final turn. Fairy Tale was cut off from aid, support, or retreat. The students, battered and bleeding, had held their line and reinforcements had joined them. The giant monsters were being reduced to ruined bits. The Fairy Tail boss was out matched by a man that was taking him apart while smiling. And a vampire was randomly ripping and biting body parts off of monstrous thugs while singing out in perverse delight.

"Awww, what a cute little thing," Lady Tara's voice sounded as someone screamed.. "You're girlfriend is going to miss it."

"I'm sorry," She said a moment later. "I thought you were done with that arm."

Before Tsukune realized it, the battle was over. He stood, breathing hard, as he looked around the battle field. Brone stood over the remains of the shaggy ogre embracing Lady Tara, both of them had blood on their hands and faces. Students stood, knelt, or lay on the ground in tired groups. Sakura was in her half cat form, grooming herself while the huge wolf gnawed on a bone. The fight was over and every one of the students were alive.

Tsukune, with his youki still burning hot, embraced Moka. Over her soulder he saw his other friends, including Ruby, standing in a group and breathing hard. He smiled warmly towards them, wincing as Moka bit into his neck. He held her close and enjoyed her arms around him.

"Thank you, everybody," Tsukune said. "Thank you." He looked to see Akira comforting the wounded Aimi. "Good work, Lieutenant. I am proud of you all," He spoke to the assembled students. "We did it. We did it!"

The students cheered.

XXXXXXXXX

Help arrived from the school for dealing with the aftermath. Tsukune helped keep the injured students comfortable, giving what aid he could, until they could be transported to the hospital annex. Moka, with her seal restored, was never far from him. Mizore provided ice for cold packs. Kurumu had retrieved bandages and blankets and helped Tsukune and Moka. Yukari and Ruby provided magically imbued ointment for application to the wounded.

Staff from the hospital annex triaged the wounded while staff from the Board Chairman's office rounded up the surviving thugs from Fairy tail. The wounded were transported to the hospital, but Tsukune didn't know what happened to the thugs. When the last of the wounded were transported away, Tsukune dismissed the rest of the Student Police.

"Well done, boy," The Board Chairman said, suddenly at Tsukune's side.

"Ehh?" Tsukune gave a jump and turned to face the man in white. "Board Chairman."

"I did not expect Fairy Tail to move on this scale so soon." The Board Chairman made a show of looking around the torn up area. "You and your friends did very well." He clapped Tsukune on the shoulder and flashed a grin that was somewhere between friendly and maniacal. "I think a reward will be in order."

"Sir?" Tsukune was worried. At Youkai Akademy a reward could be something nice to a monster, but deadly to humans.

"Take care of your friends, boy," The Board Chairman said. "I will send for you when I your reward is ready." The Board Chairman moved off to talk to Lord Brone and Lady Tara.

Tsukune recognized that he had been dismissed, and was not going to question it. He gathered with the girls of the Newspaper Club and shared a tired smile with them. Together they headed for the dorms.


	31. Giving rewards

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 31

It was the first time the Newspaper club had ever issued a late paper. Wednesday Morning the club was gathered in front of the school gates. The leading stories were the success of the school festival, and the success of the Student Police in standing up to 'an unspecified gang' that had threatened to disrupt the festivities.

It was decided that by not mentioning Fairy tail by name the rumors could be reduced. Enough spontaneous troubles had plagued the school that one more was merely interesting. Keito and the Public Safety Commissin were mentioned, making the whole things sound like a simple plot for revenge for being ousted from power.

Tsukune didn't feel happy about skirting the truth, but he and the rest of the club understood the importance of what they were doing. This edition of the school paper was focused on the positive achievements, and plans for the future. Tsukune had added a 'help wanted' add for the Student Police. The Drama Club, having held a successful show during the festival, was also recruiting new members. Tsukune's advice column had been brief, because of his multiple duties. In contrast, Moka and Kurumu had worked together on an article, complete with a cute picture of the pair, about healthy eating for people who over work.

In their article, Moka and Kurumu talked about such things as diet planning for cold meals and snacks in conjunction with traditional meals. The article transitioned as it was read into a romantic advice article, encouraging people, usually girls, to help plan and prepare meals for their love interest. It was a part of the ongoing plan to support the Student Police; the one that they managed to keep Tsukune from being aware of.

Tsukune and the young women of the Newspaper Club were having brisk morning. Tsukune's popularity with girls was climbing again, and his companions were also receiving renewed interest from the student body. Moka and the rest were used to it all long since, and could discourage most would-be suitors with a look or a quick couple of words. Tsukune, the far-to-nice-for-his-own-good, was unaware of how his warm, supportive smile for a nervous girl only encouraged her. His companions of the Newspaper Club kept a careful eye on him.

Xxxxxxxx

Tsukune gave a satisfied sigh when the last bell of the day sounded. He was free of any responsibility beyond a little studying until the next morning. He had a 'play-date' with Kurumu for dinner, she had called it her reward for helping in the fight. Thinking about that, made Tsukune remember the other 'rewards' he had granted recently.

XXXXXX

When he had returned to his room to rest after the excitement was over, Tsukune had mentioned to Ruby about Kurumu's requested reward.

"If she helped you," Ruby had said. "Then shouldn't she be rewarded in some way?"

"You're right," Tsukune nodded. "But then you should get a reward also."

"I was just doing my duty for my master," Ruby had said modestly.

Tsukune looked at Ruby and suppressed a sigh. He knew her well enough to know what she liked. In spite of everything, he was a normal guy. While he was shy, and much of what the witch wanted from him just made him feel 'strange,' he did understand a little of what she liked.

"Give me some ideas of how you should be rewarded," Tsukune instructed, his voice less firm then he wanted it to be.

"I do not need any reward, master," Ruby continued to be modest.

What Tsukune did next was one of the hardest things he could ever remember doing. His raised his arm and took a swing at Ruby. His arm felt like it weighed a hundred kilograms, and his muscles felt like they had turned to water. It was the kind of blow that couldn't kill a fly. It was barely enough to make a weak clap sound as he smacked Ruby's face.

"Be honest with me," Tsukune said, his voice even weaker. He could feel himself sweating from the effort to strike Ruby. "What do you want."

Ruby looked at Tsukune with her face filled with surprise. His hand had hardly touched her, and the blow had not hurt at all, but he had deliberately slapped her for not answering his question. She considered refusing to answer Tsukune, but she could see what that one feeble slap had taken of him and didn't want to ruin the effort he had made.

"Master," Ruby said, holding her cheek and blushing with a measure of excitement. "I would like a small reward, if it pleases you to grant it."

"And what would you like?" Tsukune asked, hoping she didn't want anything unreasonable. His mind was racing as he ran through everything he had shared with her, and the others, intentionally or accidentally. In a heartbeat he had three lists in his mind, what he hoped she would ask for, what was acceptable, and what he would refuse.

"Master," Ruby said softly. "I want you to kiss me." She was blushing hard from such a modest request. She had wanted to ask for much more then a kiss, but she knew he would refuse her if she asked for too much. She also didn't want to jeopardize her position or what she was building with him by saying something that would effect his feelings for her.

Tsukune almost managed to fight a sigh of relief. Ruby had asked for something awkward, but acceptable. They had kissed twice before, even if had not been something he had chosen to do. He would not be crossing any lines that would threaten his friendship with Ruby. He agreed to her request with a nod. Tsukune stepped in close to Ruby and gently cupped her face in his hands.

Ruby felt her heart pounding in her chest as Tsukune's warm hands touched her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into his kiss, as she reached to embrace him. It would be her first real kiss from her most important person. She had kissed him the first time, taking the kiss from him. The second time had been an accident. This time he was choosing to kiss her, giving his affection to her willingly.

The kiss had started off as a simple gesture. His lips pressed against hers in a feather light touch, each just able to feel the softness of each other's lips. It was meant to be for just a short moment, but his lips lingered upon hers. A heart beat, then another, then the kiss became deeper. She had him tight and gave a tiny gasp at the feelings running through her body.

In that moment the kiss became fare more then just a gesture. Her lips parted the smallest fraction as he pressed his lips firmly against hers. Her eyes and mouth opened in surprise and his lips parted, his tongue slowly penetrating past her lips. She could feel it as he entered her mouth and the heat that came with the new level of contact. She squeezed him tight as she suddenly started sucking on the tip of his tongue greedily

"Thank you, Tsukune," Ruby said as she buried her face against his chest when the kiss ended. She didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes and the redness of her face brought on by the passion and intimacy of that kiss. Her entire body had responded to the kiss in a way that she had never expected. It was as if his kiss had drawn her heart into his chest and all she wanted to do was hold him so close that they would become a single body. Ruby's heart raced with excitement and her body was aroused. In a tiny corner of her mind she wished for an all out war so that she would have ample chances to help Tsukune, so she could have more of his kisses.

Tsukune was surprised by his own actions. The kiss he gave Ruby was for more then he had expected from himself. It had made him aware, and he stood in her arms, of Ruby's body and her very presence. A part of him had been shaken by how deeply he had felt during what should have been a simple kiss. Tsukune's selfish, inner self, was making him aware that he could kiss Ruby as much as he wanted, however he wanted, because both Mokas and Ruby had already said it was all right with them.

XXXXXXX

Monday afternoon the Newspaper Club gathered together to work on the paper. It was a busy time with everyone, including Gin, lending a hand. They had a lot of last minute content to add before sending the paper to the printers. They did not finish until late evening. When they had a final draft that the club agreed on, they shared a cheer.

While Nekonome Sensei took the draft to the printer Everybody else cleaned up the club room. Gin vanished in the click of a high speed shutter. Ruby left ahead of the rest so that she could prepare Tsukune's dinner. Tsukune and the remaining club members returned to the dorms together. He wanted to linger a little while with Moka, but Mizore had caught hold of his hand and stayed by his side. He understood what she wanted.

Tsukune walked Mizore to her room. This time she didn't hesitate to be close to him. She pressed herself to his body while he embraced her, but she had reached up to hold his face gently between her hands. She looked in to his face, his eyes as she accepted his warmth.

"I want to ask you for a favor," Mizore said after they separated.

"What do you want?" Tsukune asked, willing himself to calmness.

"I want you to deliver a letter," Mizore explained as she went to her desk. "I have a letter for Inner Moka." She produced an envelope from her desk and turned back to Tsukune. "Please deliver this when you have the chance."

"I will," Tsukune promised.

After that they said goodnight. Mizore gave a sigh that was a mix of contentment and frustration once Tsukune had left. The storm of rain and wind had passed that had undone her efforts and left the ground wet and warm. Snow would take a long time to cover the ground again, but light, drifting snow would eventually change the landscape.

XXXXXXX

Bleary eyed and foggy-headed from lost sleep, because Tsukune had spent part of the pre-dawn hours pursuing his responsibilities to the Student Police, Tsukune waited for Moka before school. When she came into view, bright eyed and fresh for a new day, Tsukune felt himself smile. It was a smile that Moka shared with him.

The couple stole away into the woods for some privacy, where they embraced and shared a long kiss. Mindful of his promise to Mizore, Tsukune asked for Moka's tolerance. Inner Moka had shown some irritation at being awakened for the purpose of receiving a letter, but accepted it anyway.

"Do you know what this says?" The unsealed Moka asked, gesturing with Mizore's letter.

"No," Tsukune answered honestly.

"Hmmm." Moka eyed Tsukune thoughtfully for a moment. Finally she folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. "Tell her she will have an answer in the near future."

"Alright," Tsukune nodded, smart enough not to poke into an issue between women.

"Now as long as I am awake," Moka smiled crookedly at Tsukune. "I want a little treat."

She reached for Tsukune and wrapped her arms around him. She shared a passionate kiss with him before restoring the seal. Tsukune felt light headed from kissing both Mokas in a single morning.

Tsukune was back to his normal self by lunchtime. He sat down to lunch with his friends as he normally did, but was surprised by Moka acting strangely. The cure vampire wolfed down her lunch with a face that said she felt sick to her stomach. He was still trying to think of a way to ask her if something was wrong when she finished eating and stood up.

"Mizore," Moka said with a thin smile. "Please come with me."

"Yes," The snow maiden also stood up.

The pair walked off together. Tsukune watched them go, wondering. Yukari was confused. Kurumu was curious, but decided to concentrate on Tsukune instead. Before he could escape, the succubus stuffed a napkin into Tsukune's collar and started feeding his lunch to him. Yukari had wanted to follow Moka, and was about to, but then she saw the boob monster pushing herself on her Tsukune and decided she needed to stay and chaperone.

XXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was the big idea," Moka demanded once she and Mizore were alone. "What were you thinking, giving that letter to Tsukune?"

"It seamed like a good idea," Mizore shrugged.

"What would have happened it he had read the letter? Do you have any idea what could have happened?"

"I trust Tsukune."

"So do I," Moka insisted. "But that is not the point. What makes you think it was even a good idea to for permission to kiss Tsukune?"

"I wanted to know what Inner Moka thought a bout the idea." The snow maiden was calm and patient.

"Rrrrrrr," Moka growled in frustration. "Mizore, how could you do this? I thought that we were friends? After all we have been through. After all we have shared. Why this? Why now?"

"It is nice being your friend," Mizore said with a hint of a blush. "But I want to be more then just friends with Tsukune. I want to do more then just hold his hand. I want to do more then just get a hug from him. I know that you understand what I am saying. You want the same thing I do."

"You're right," Moka said with a sigh. "I do understand how you feel."

"I said you understand my words. You cannot understand how I feel," Mizore snapped. "When you see Tsukune your heart beats faster and you feel warm inside. Your whole day becomes more special just by being able to talk to him. He makes my day special. My heart beats faster when I see him. When he says my name my legs get weak. And when he looks at me, all he sees is a friend." Mizore's voice became bitter.

"Tsukune values…"

"Just stop," Mizore cut Moka off. "I am not the same as you, not to Tsukune. You and I could walk into his room together and his eyes see you before anybody else. I could be naked, but he wouldn't notice once he sees you. If you try to kiss him he welcomes you. If I were to try to kiss him, and you know I have, he would push me away. Do you have any idea how much that hurts?" Mizore demanded with a voice thick with emotions.

"I'm sorry," Moka said gently.

"I don't want to lose," Mizore said, her eyes shining and more then a little red.

"I will not lose," Moka said with fire in her eyes.

"You've kissed him!" Mizore declared. "You have more of him then anyone. I don't want to lose, but I can accept coming in second."

Moka just gaped, shocked at the snow maiden's admission. The joke of sharing Tsukune was an old one, but Moka never expected anybody to take it seriously.

'_But that is what we do,'_ Moka's inner voice said. _'We share his heart, and his blood.'_

'Are you insane?' Moka argued with herself. 'You are willing to let Mizore go ahead and… and… and…!'

_'Don't be ridiculous! I wouldn't even share Tsukune with you if I didn't have to. But she has a valid point. Besides,' _Inner Moka said darkly. _'Even if this woman gets what she wants, we will still have Tsukune. The most she will ever have of him is the small pieces I allow her to have.'_

'You sound like you're going to sell him off a little bit at a time, like some kind of sick butcher.'

_'Think, you silly girl. Tsukune would cast away everything for us. If we ask it of him he will give up his life, both metaphorically and literal. In truth he already has. But if we drive away the friends that accept him he would be hurt by our actions. But if we help him, if we give his friends a chance at even a little bit of happiness, then he will thank us. He will look upon us and smile. I have no intention of losing any more then you do, and we all know that sooner or later someone will have to lose. Let Mizore have her small piece of happiness, so long as Tsukune remains loyal in his pledge to us.'_

'But… But…' Moka was stunned by her inner self's reasoning.

_'She can kiss Tsukune as much as she wants,'_ Inner Moka declared. _'Tsukune may even kiss her, but never on the leg! Let him have his way with her if it will make her happy, but she will owe us for it.'_

'Have his way…' Moka blushed. 'We have never… Tsukune would never…"

_'Good point,'_ Inner Moka agreed. _'We have kissed him, but no more. Tell her she can do no more then what you have done with Tsukune. Tell her…'_

"You can come in second then," Moka nearly choked on the words that came from her inner self. "I have kissed him already, so you can kiss him second, if you can get him to agree. You can do whatever you like, but only after I have done it with Tsukune first. As long as you are loyal to your word, you can hug him and kiss him."

Moka felt sick to her stomach. What she said sounded scornful, even intentionally demeaning and hurtful. The way she felt had made her voice harsh. She looked Mizore in the face, and was stunned to see the snow maiden smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Tsukune sat with Kurumu and Yukari while he waited for Moka and Mizore to return. When the two classmates returned Tsukune noticed that Moka looked unhappy, possibly a little sick. He untangled himself from the other girls and went to her.

Moka was forced to accept the truth of Mizore's words, and had mixed feelings about it. As soon as she and Mizore entered into Tsukune's field of vision he came directly towards her with concern in his eyes. He didn't even acknowledge the snow maiden until after Moka had said that she was fine. Moka was pleased that Tsukune cared so much for her, but felt sad for her friend that was left in her shadow.

Tsukune could tell that something had passed between the two young women, but didn't know what. He could feel a cold touch on his heart when he thought of the people important to him fighting. He couldn't think of what he should say or do, and that indecision made him feel worse.

Moka saw the look on Tsukune's face, and the way his posture changed, as he observed her and Mizore. He was that bothered just suspecting that they had had a fight, Moka didn't want to think what it would do to him if she forced any of the others away. Fortunately, Mizore found a way to break the tension and distract Tsukune.

"Tsukune?" Mizore stepped close to him while playing with the handle of her sucker.

"Ye…" Tsukune's attempt to respond was cut off as Mizore quickly stuffed her sucker into his mouth. He closed his mouth around the stick out of reflex as the head of the sucker hit his tongue. He felt his body temperature drop as if he had been splashed with cold water.

Mizore smiled as she wiggled the sucker around in Tsukune's mouth for a few seconds. She pulled the sucker out of his mouth and returned it to hers, throwing him a wink.

"W-w-what was that?" Tsukune stammered in surprise.

"Indirect kiss," Mizore said with a happy blush.

Tsukune turned bright red and remained frozen in shock for five heartbeats. Finally he shook his head and sighed. He would never understand women.

XXXXXXXX

Wednesday afternoon Tsukune arrived in front of Kurumu's door. As per her instructions he had stopped off at his own room to put up his school bag and to take a little time to refresh himself before coming to her room. He knocked then tried the knob, and as she had said, the door was unlocked.

"I'm home," Tsukune announced. He tried to sound cheerful, but it made him feel a little weird when he said it.

Kurumu welcomed Tsukune, wearing a apron over a simple dress. The pair talked as they had before, as if they were an established married couple. He was the salaryman and she was the housewife. They shared a modest dinner and small talk, and generally relaxed.

Tsukune and Kurumu continued their role-play conversation as she cleaned up the dishes and the kitchenette. Tsukune cleaned the table and out it away. Kurumu smiled as she heated a large pan of water. She was ready for her next attack.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said as she crossed her room to a set of shelves. "Can I ask you to do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Tsukune asked.

"I need to do a little washing up." She took up her prepared bundle of a towel and some wash clothes. She set them on the floor next to him as she explained. "It is one of the disadvantages of having something other then just a human body. It is easy to get someone to wash your back in the baths, if you trust each other." She went to the kitchenette next where she carefully picked up a large pan of heated water. She carried the water over and set it down beside the towels as she continued. "But there are some things I don't feel comfortable letting just anybody doing for me." She untied her apron and laid it aside before starting to unbutton her dress, with her back to Tsukune. Even so, he could tell that she was undressing.

"What are you doing?" Tsukune said, his voice becoming tight, and a little shaky.

"I want you to help me wash," Kurumu said. "If you could turn your back for a moment…" She watched over her shoulder as Tsukune quickly did the gentlemanly thing and turned away from her. She smiled as he followed the script of the event she had planed out in her notebook. She undressed completely and knelt with her back to Tsukune, but close to him and the water and towels she had set out. "You can turn back now."

Tsukune carefully looked back at Kurumu. The succubus was completely naked, kneeling with her back to him and her arms over her chest. She had her wings and tail out, but pulled in close.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said, trying to act a little shy. "Could you please help me wash my wings?"

"Eh… Erm.." Tsukune could not think of any reason to object, not without just rejecting her request. "How?" He finally managed to say.

"I can reach parts of my wings," Kurumu said, extending her wings and wrapping them forward, partially concealing her nude body. "But I can never get the base where they join by back."

"What do you want be to do?"

"Just like washing a friend's back," She prompted, smiling at him over her shoulder and wing. "Use a washcloth and some hot water and just scrub gently."

"Alright," Tsukune gave a nod and hoped he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.

With Kurumu supervising, Tsukune wet a cloth in the pan of heated water and then carefully started washing Kurumu's back. He started at the base of her neck, where she was very much like everybody else. Kurumu lifted her hair away from her neck with one hand while smiling gently over her shoulder. Tsukune worked carefully as he washed the area around the base of her wings. He was aware of how the dark flesh of her wings blended into the smooth white skin of her back. As he washed, Kurumu made small, contented sounds.

She liked how gentle he touched her and how intimate an act they were sharing. It was too bad, she reflected, that she could not think of a way to get him to use his strong but gentle hands on her breasts. He actually did a fair job of washing the limbs and digits of her wings from base to tips. Tsukune even dried her wings.

"Thank you, Tsukune," Kurumu said. "Could you take the water to the kitchen while I dress?"

"Sure," Tsukune answered. He stood and carefully carried the pan to the kitchenette. When he returned he saw Kurumu had pulled her dress on and was buttoning it.

"Thank you. That felt good," Kurumu said honestly as she turned to face Tsukune. She had her dress only half buttoned, exposing ample cleavage. She stepped in close to him and reached up to wrap her arms gently around his neck. "I hope you wont mind doing it for me again." She smiled sweetly he blushed.

Instead of pressing her breasts hard against him like she usually did, Kurumu was careful to just brush them lightly against his chest. With the front of her dress still half undone he couldn't miss the what she had on display for him, and that she had not put on a bra. She saw him try to find a safe place to look and his blush suddenly deepened. She knew that he had seen where she had left her bra and panties on the floor next to the towel he had just been using on her wings.

"I should let you go," Kurumu said. "It is getting late and we have school tomorrow."

"Ahh, yeah," Tsukune said, trying to get his brain running again. He realized he had put his arms around Kurumu out of reflex. "I should try to study."

Kurumu was acutely aware that Tsukune had not moved, and that his arms were lightly around her waist. She was having an effect on him, and it made her want to cheer.

"Thank you for coming over tonight," She said softly. Before Tsukune could get away, she leaned in quickly hand gave him a soft peck on the cheek. After that she deliberately stepped back, breaking physical contact with him. "I hope you can take care of me again soon."

"Ah, yeah..." Tsukune replied. "Thank you for dinner."

Kurumu waked Tsukune to her door and wished him a good evening. Once the door was closed behind him she rested her head against it and counted to one hundred, slowly.

"Yahoo!" She cheered and jumped up, pumping a fist in the air. Kurumu cleaned up the used washcloths and towel while smiling and dancing around her room with a big smile. Her plan had been a success. His hands had been on her body without objection. It was a small step, she admitted, but it was in the right direction.


	32. Break time

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 32

Tsukune was enjoying a lazy Saturday morning. His first one in a long time, it felt. He would take the afternoon and early evening supervision of the Student Police, so his lieutenants could have some time off, but for the moment he was free to just take it easy. Ruby had served him a simple breakfast, and then after cleaning up she lay down beside him on the floor and rested her head on his lap. Tsukune petted her head absentmindedly as he read the latest letter from home.

He had written home frequently, carefully editing what he shared with his parents. He had told them about his work on the school elections and the festival planning committee. He had also mentioned that he was now an officer on the Student Police. He had not mentioned his many fights, or that he was in charge of the Student Police. He even mailed home carefully selected clippings from the school newspaper.

In the latest letter from home, Tsukune's mother had praised his work. She was proud of his involvement with his school. She shared gossip about his old friends in the neighborhood that she had gained while talking with their mothers. She ended her letter with an admonishment to not work to hard and to make sure he got enough to eat.

"What is it?" Ruby asked when Tsukune burst out laughing.

"My mother," Tsukune explained with a smile. He handed the letter to Ruby. "She is afraid I might not be getting enough to eat."

Ruby understood what he found so humorous. Besides herself, there were three others willing to feed Tsukune. She was proud of her position as Tsukune's slave, and guarded it carefully by being diligent in all that she did for him. A part of her wished he would find a girlfriend that was a bad cook, so that Ruby would always have a place close to her master.

She read the letter from Tsukune's mother and felt warm and happy because of it. Part of her liked being involved with Tsukune and his family, even if just peripherally, because she didn't have a family of her own. She also felt a sense of warmth because Tsukune had handed her such a personal letter without hesitation. He was showing her that she was accepted into his life and that he was willing to share personal, even intimate things with her. That made her very happy.

After reading the letter she looked up at her master and thought about her closeness with him. Ruby was being very attentive to her relationship with Tsukune. She admired her master and was deeply in love with him. She spent every night in his room with him, and more often then not, in bed with him now. As long as she kept her belongings out of sight, he didn't seem aware of how much time they were together.

Ruby relaxed with Tsukune for a while longer before getting up to attend to her duties. She made a simple obento for him to take when he went on duty and then made sure his uniform was ready. He left the room to wash up before dressing for his shift, and Ruby speculated a little about the future. When he started shaving, she wondered, would Tsukune let her take care of that for him too?

XXXXXXXXX

Tsukune sat in his office at the Student Police headquarters and reviewed paperwork. It seemed like a silly idea, that a student organization would have paperwork of any significance. But every patrol officer was required to write out a report of areas patrolled and any observations, including names of anybody caught breaking rules, descriptions of events, and any damage seen. The office staff under Sheezu kept records of which students was involved in which infractions of school rules, but Tsukune as captain still had to go over summaries. As the officer on watch he had to go over the reports as they came in too.

In the week since the school festival Student Police membership had gone up again. Tsukune looked over the roster of members and the duty schedule. He figured he could reasonably accept around sixty members for patrol and office duty, and add another two officer positions. After that he would start in on the reserve roster, students that would get an armband and whistle, but would not be assigned to any regular duties. He suspected that by the time he graduated the reserve roster would be mostly first year students, but then Akira would be captain and it would be his headache to worry about.

Tsukune tried not to think too much about his position. He had chosen a small office for his own. The office of the Public Safety leader had been converted in to space for Sheezu and her files, along with two additional desks for report writing. Tsukune was careful to avoid making himself too prominent. It was all well and good for Inner Moka to talk about gaining power and position, but he was Japanese, and in Japan the nail that sticks out gets hammered.

Around dinner time Tsukune enjoying the simple bento that Ruby had made for him. It was small and he wondered about why she would make so little, and if he needed to go shopping, until Moka stopped in to see him. She had brought him dinner, carefully packed and presented in a double stacked box with a thermos of tea. He put aside Ruby's small offering for a snack later and accepted Moka's cooking happily.

They sat on opposite sides of the desk as they ate dinner together. It was important to keep up the appearance of proper behavior while Tsukune was on duty. The couple ate and talked in a friendly and relaxed way, with occasional long pauses where they just looked at each other, smiling. When the meal was finished, Moka collected the dishes to take back to her room. Just before she left, she invited Tsukune to share brunch in her room Sunday morning.

Tsukune accepted her invitation gladly. After seeing her out he returned to his desk and pulled out his office copy of the student rule book. This copy of the rules was something he had found when settling into the headquarters. It contained all of the school rules that the student handbook did, but it also included annotations and extrapolations added by the Public Safety gang.

An example of their work, and outlook, could be seen under the section about weapons and possessions. If a student used a cane to help get around it was, according to the Public Safety leadership, to be counted as a weapon and confiscated, with punishment for repeat offenses, unless the student had a written note from the school hospital that had been approved by Public Safety. Approval could be withheld for any reason.

Tsukune flipped to the part of the rules about visitors in the dorms. As with all the other rules set down by the school, the guidelines for visitors were ambiguous at best. Tsukune started to slug through them once again. A student was allowed to keep familiars, but not pets. Room were for single occupancy with exemptions granted on a case per case basis. Visiting family were permitted to spend one night per school year, except where an exemption had been granted. All visitors not otherwise permitted were to be out of the dorms by curfew. Visiting of the dorms can change if residents of the dorm in question agreed by simple majority to effect access of individuals, groups, or times of visiting.

The rules on inter-student relationships were just as badly worded. Tsukune had learned during the process of getting rid of the Public Safety Commission and helping with the school elections that the Board Chairman had a very liberal view of rules because he wanted the students to make decisions for them selves. Pretty much as long as all parties are willing, and nobody is forced to participate or watch, and it didn't interfere with school, students were free to do as they wished on their own time.

The ambiguous nature of the school rules was a headache. Tsukune wondered if he should find out if there was a student attorney club. If the people caught breaking rules by the Student Police could get legal representation then Tsukune would probably get an ulcer before graduation.

The rest of Tsukune's duty shift passed without incident. After he was relieved from duty for the night he headed back to the dorms. He handed Ruby the empty obento and patted her on the head before undressing and going to bed. He was asleep before Ruby could follow him.

XXXXXXXXXXx

"_Dear Mother,"_ Aono Kasumi read the letter from her son. _"I hope that you and father are well and that things have been going well for you. School is going well for me. Now that the school festival is over everything is quieting down. I am looking forward to spending more time studying."_

"He's growing up so well," Mrs. Aono sighed to the empty kitchen where she sat reading the letter.

_"I am really very thankful for my friends,"_ The letter continued. _"With all that has been happening they have helped me keep up with all of my class work. Sometimes I wonder if you have been writing to them in secret and telling them to take care of me, because every day I am offered one or two lunches, and about once a week I am asked to share dinner with one of them. I am thankful for their friendship and caring, but I am afraid I will over eat."_

'Oh my!" Kasumi felt her heart flutter over her son's popularity with the young women of his school.

_"With Winter break coming soon,"_ Tsukune's letter explained. _"We are studying together very hard. I know that my scores have never been the best, but with Moka's help I have been improving. I am now in the top third for my year. Kurumu is having a hard time with some of the subjects, but we have faith in her."_

_ "Many of the students here, like I have said before, come from far away because this is the best school for them. Many of them were home schooled and have a lot of catching up to do before graduation. This is why we can't come home during Summer and Winter breaks. I am really looking forward to coming home at the end of the school year."_

_ "I would like to ask a favor. Would it be alright to invite Moka to stay with us after the end of the school year? I do not know if she will accept or not yet. I know that her parents do not have much time to spend with her and it makes her lonely. She might choose to go home for the sake of her little sister; I told you about her in a previous letter, she is a first year student here."_

_ "All of my friends apologize for how they acted the last time they visited, and promise not to be inconsiderate in the future. Kurumu plans to spend time in Tokyo, with her mother, shopping after the end of the school year. Mizore and her mother have invited me to their home. I told you how the Newspaper Club visited their village as a part of a cultural study trip and to help out with their traditional festival. Even in the Summer it was very cool there, so I don't thing I want to visit in early spring. I am looking forward to relaxing and catching up with friends and family, but I will miss my friends her at school."_

_ "I am also looking forward to taking a break from the Student Police. We now have forty seven members! I am glad I had not planed on a career as a police officer. My friend Matsumoto Akira is the most likely person to replace the current captain, so he has a lot of responsibilities to look forward to before he graduates. I have enough to do just being a shift supervisor when the lieutenants want a break. "_

_ "It is getting late here so I will close this letter now. I am well and thinking of you all."_

_ "Best Wishes, Tsukune."_

"I'm so proud of him," Aono Kasumi said as she held his letter to her heart.


	33. Somewhere ahead

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 33

December arrived at Youkai Academy quietly. It was Tsukune's first December with his friends and he thought it was kind of nice. It was nearly Winter, but under the barrier it was comfortable autumn weather. Tsukune had managed to establish a comfortable routine and was finally feeling like he could have a peaceful school life. He pulled two shifts a week with the Student Police, and filled in as needed whenever someone was out or needed some time off. The Newspaper Club had avoided any recent chaos, so they were able to produce content that was about the students and clubs of Youkai Academy.

Once a week, Tsukune would have a date with Moka, sometimes dinner in her room, sometimes they would go to the shopping center that serviced the students and staff of the academy. During each date he made sure to spend some time with Inner Moka, hoping to bring the two sides closer together. Tsukune had spent a second evening, two weeks after the first time, helping Kurumu wash her wings. Once a week Tsukune would also visit with Mizore for dinner. The Snow maiden had started asking Tsukune about the human world, getting him to spend time describing the most mundane things.

In between his school work and his time with his friends, Tsukune continued his training. He would go out jogging and practice with Tetsu Odari, or go thorugh the fighting katas that Moka had taught him. While sitting in his Student Police office he would review the book he had received from Lord Brone and try to practice his meditation and youki control. While it was all very pleasant to be enjoying peaceful student life, Tsukune confided to Ruby, he was starting to feel nervous about how long it could last, and how bad were things going to get if the expected explosion took longer to happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

'Why does this place keep getting stranger?' Tsukune asked himself. He stood looking at two rows of empty houses and sighed. He had discovered this place after he had found a map of the area contained within the barrier back at Student Police headquarters. This abandoned village was the closest of the unexplored areas to the dorms so Tsukune had picked it first to investigate. Because he had made the mistake of mentioning the map to his friends, the Saturday morning quick look Tsukune had been planning had turned into a Newspaper Club investigation outing.

Tsukune, Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, and Kokoa were a short distance beyond the old building that the Outcast Ayashi had used as a base. The abandoned village was located at nearly a right angle from the school proper compared to the dorms, and further away from the bus stop. From studying the map, Tsukune knew that the staff had some apartment buildings available for there use, which made the presence of the village all the more puzzling.

Together, the group of friends started into the little village to investigate. Twenty identical houses lined the narrow, cracked street. Half way down the street were two buildings that were different from the houses. On one side was the kind of two story building where a family might live above a store that they owned. On the other side was a 'T' shaped, single story building that looked like it could be a small school. But even if every house in the village had one or two children the school would have been too large. The last building on the street was an odd, western style house that looked like it had been designed by the same hand that had drawn up the plans for Youkai Academy.

The large, Victorian / gothic house was weathered and empty. The front doors were at the base of a three story tower that had a sharply peaked roof. The rest of the house appeared to be two stories tall, with windows into the attic space. Tsukune felt trapped in a manga or anime as he and his friends walked towards the house. It was the strangest and spookiest building on the street, so of course the curious, teen-aged investigators had to check it out.

Tsukune looked to his friends to see if he could talk them out of visiting the old house, but soon gave up. They had the same kind of excitement in their eyes as the had during the 'Fruit Gathering' incident. Tsukune shuddered. Any hope of restraining the girls' curiosity was gone long before they stepped up onto the covered porch.

The house looked like it had suffered from more then just neglect. Windows were broken and the front doors were open and marked up. Graffiti was visible on the posts of the porch roof as well as around the entryway.

"Let's split up," Kurumu suggested in a cheerful voice. She promptly grabbed onto Tsukune's arm.

A small scuffle broke out as everybody argued over who should go with who. Tsukune was afraid that the girls would bring the house down on top of them if they got too carried away. He spoke up out of a desire for self-preservation.

"Everybody listen," Tsukune said, using the voice he had developed leading committees and the Student Police. "Here is how we do it. Moka and Kokoa will be the first group, Kurumu and Mizore will be the second group, and I will go with Yukari."

Kokoa and Yukari were the only two that looked happy with Tsukune's decision. Tsukune would have preferred to not go into the old house at all, but if he had to, Moka would have been his first choice for a companion. But to avoid an argument he had planed it so the one he had to worry about trying something the least was with him, while Kokoa would be near rabid in her desire to protect Moka if anything went wrong.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Tsukune stood in the top of the tower looking out at the abandoned village. The room was a small library. A broken chair lay on the floor behind a scarred and stained desk. Empty shelves lined the interior walls, while the outer walls were glazed windows. He and Yukari had explored the second floor and had found their way to the tower library. Tsukune had to admit that he liked the house.

Everybody regrouped on the front porch to compare notes. It was a large house. A main hall, a dining room, the kitchen, two water closets and two additional rooms were on the first floor. The second floor had the master suite, two smaller rooms that interconnected across the hall from it, three additional bedrooms, and a western style guest bathroom. There was a full basement under the house and servant quarters and a small bath up under the eaves of the house. A walk around the house reviled that it had a fenced in garden on back, complete with benches and a gazebo.

Tsukune looked at the house and thought about what attracted him to it. It wasn't in a style that he would normally like, and it was far too big for his sensibilities to approve of. But there was something about the way it looked. A kind of exotic beauty of its own that could be brought out with care and careful attention, but without sacrificing the hard edges of its style. In his mind he could see Moka, ether side of her, fitting in with the old house. He would want to clean the place up a lot before he ever showed it to Inner Moka, he thought to himself.

The rest of the village was less interesting then the old house. The other houses were all the same basic design. Two bedrooms sized for six tatami mats each, a bath room, a water closet, a kitchen, and an eight mat living room. The 'store' had almost the exact same design on the second floor, while the first floor was divided into the store and the stock room, with a water closet for staff/customers. The 'T' shaped building could have been a town hall, a school, or both. It was just a collection of empty rooms with a pair of water closets in each wing.

It was evident from looking around that students had found the village in the past. Not just form the graffiti, but from some of the other things the friends discovered. Just randomly looking into the houses they found the remains of belongings that showed that someone had spent time there. It kind of reminded Tsukune of the times he had played house with Kurumu. He looked towards the succubus as they stood in a long unused kitchen where two chipped sets of dishes rested, covered in dust in a broken cupboard. He saw her looking back at him, with a slight blush in her cheeks.

As the friends walked back to the dorms in quest for lunch, they talked about the little abandoned village. Yukari thought it would be fun to be headmistress of a little school. Kurumu daydreamed of the little shop with the apartment above. She said she would like to make it into a bakery and sweet shop, and suggested that Tsukune could run the shop while she baked things in the back. The children could help out when they were older, after they got home from Yukari's school. Mizore talked about what it would be like to live in a normal village or town, where her and Tsukune's children to play and go to school. While Kokoa scorned the abandoned village as being lowly and dirty, Tsukune caught Moka looking back at the old house with far-away eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune suppressed a groan as he stood in the Board Chairman's office. He had asked Ruby if should learn anything about the abandoned village or about the other places on the map he had been curious about. The Board Chairman had learned of Tsukune's curiosity and had summoned the boy to his office.

The reason for Tsukune's dismay was that the Board Chairman had handed him a new set of responsibilities. The man wanted the village cleaned up. To make maters worse, there was a second village, a fishing and farming village that lay abandoned under the barrier also that needed restoration. It turned out that the two villages were planed for an acclimation program for monsters that didn't understand human society. The old building that the Outcast Ayashi had used as a hang out had been a part of the same program. It was where students could gain some vocational training while living immersed in human world surroundings.

The Board Chairman decided that Tsukune, who was human, and his friends that had grown up in the human world, would be well suited to helping get the program up and running.

"Relax boy," The Board Chairman said with a chuckle. "I am not expecting you to do this in an instant."

"Oh thank god," Tsukune breathed a sight of relief.

"I will have a work crew do most of what needs to be done. You and your friends will make sure that we have a reasonable representation of human society. I just want everything done before you finish your second year."

Tsukune tried to form an argument. The Board Chairman wanted to drop a huge job on his head, and Tsukune just wanted to have a normal school life. He never had a chance.

"I will have everything organized for you," The Board Chairman explained. "And Ruby will bring the information to you when it is ready." He gave Tsukune an intense look. "I am counting on you, boy. If you want to stay at this school I know you will show me your best effort."

"Yes sir," Tsukune answered crisply out of reflex.

"Good. Well run along now."

Tsukune didn't hesitate. He accepted the dismissal with good grace and tried not to appear hurried as he left. Once he was two doors and around a corner from the Board Chairman's office, Tsukune let himself sag against the wall. As he blew out a frustrated sigh a strange memory surfaced in his mind. Tsukune remembered sitting at home and seeing his father come home at the end of a long day, sagging against a wall in the same way.


	34. Winter Break

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 34

As the students emptied out of their classes for the day the school was filled with happy voices and good humor. Winter break had just begun and, with a few exceptions, everybody was looking forward to a break from assignments and studying. Tsukune sat at his desk for a few minutes to let the crush of bodies in the halls thin out. While he would have liked to go home for the break, he understood why the school was so restrictive about it. Fortunately, because of his poor academic record in the past, his parents believed him about why he wasn't visiting.

He was lucky to get into any high school. By building on the idea that the academy was mostly hard luck and troubled students, Tsukune had made his parents believe that seasonal breaks were filled with supplementary lessons, and things like school trips were for the truly exceptional students. What he didn't dare tell them was that during breaks it was not unheard of for families to visit. Or that if he talked his club advisor into it he could make a visit home a part of a club trip to the human world, all that would take would be an offer from Tsukune's mother for a fish dinner.

Tsukune already had an idea how he would be spending his winter break. He had scheduled training with Inner Moka and had promised both Mokas some quieter dates as well. While classes were out, Tsukune knew he had enough extra curricular duties to keep him from getting bored. Still, it would have been nice to take some time off from everything and go home for a visit.

Kurumu waited for Tsukune to gather himself together. She felt like escaping the school as quickly as possible, but wanted to walk with Tsukune more. She understood what he was waiting for, and didn't mind. The crowded halls could be frustrating, and she had been groped among the throng before. Still, she wished Tsukune would hurry a little. Crowded halls made a good excuse to hold his hand to avoid being separated.

Tsukune gave a sigh as he stood up from his desk. He had a shift at the student Police headquarters in two hours. He collected his book bag and smiled at his friends as they all started for the door.

XXXXXXX

It was the kind of thoughtless moments teachers and parents area always trying to warn children to avoid. A moment where a bad idea is allowed to be put into action without a thought for the possible consequences. A pair of second year boys, formerly class mates of Kurumu, caught sight of their idol as she once again offered up her ample breasts to Tsukune, the luckiest boy in school. There was a moment of irrational jealousy, a soccer ball in hand, and an urge. The ball was dropped and a foot lashed out and connected with it. Badly aimed, the ball was launched forward.

XXXXXXX

It was the briefest flash of killing intent that alerted Tsukune. A sudden itch between his shoulders that made him pause at the top of the stairs and turn his head. The black and white orb rushing forward almost didn't register in his mind as it sailed towards the back of Yukari's head.

Tsukune had only a heartbeat to react. He overbalanced himself to give the little witch a push. Yukari saw Tsukune reach out towards her and felt his hand push against her chest. She wanted to cheer and shout in surprise at the same time, but found herself tilting backwards to her right from the force of the contact. A soccer ball sped through the space that Yukari's head had occupied only a moment before.

Moka saw Tsukune pause then turn awkwardly and shove Yukari. The little witch fell back into Moka as a ball flew by. Moka caught her young friend out of reflex, but her eyes were on Tsukune.

Mizore and Kurumu were just a step too far away to do anything but watch. Tsukune shoved Yukari out of the way of a flying object that would have likely knocked her down the stairs, but at a cost to himself. He started to fall backwards. For an instant he leaned hard against the railing and started to slide sideways, but then his feet lost traction and he overbalanced. All four girls screamed in horror and fear as Tsukune tipped over the railing and fell to the floor eight meters below.

Tsukune's mind went blank as he felt himself start to fall. He couldn't think of any way to save himself. The world tilted upside down and wind rushed past his ears. He was dimly aware of a strange crunching sound as light and pain exploded through him and sent him into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two second year boys were admitted to the hospital annex for a dramatic list of injuries. Blunt force trauma was the least of their problems. They also suffered from massive blood loss secondary to multiple severe lacerations, and would probably have bleed to death if they had not been encased in ice. That explained the frostbite of over eighty percent of their bodies. The doctor tended to the pair with calm detachment. The nurse however, took an unprofessional amount of satisfaction from their screams as she scrubbed out their injuries. Her little sister was a first year student at Youkai Academy, and was rather found of that Aono boy.

Tsukune lay on a hospital bed with his eyes closed and his face deathly white and waxy looking. Moka, Kokoa, and Yukari sat on the bed to Tsukune's right. Mizore, Kurumu, and Ruby were to his left. Sheezu Aimi had a tray table and a chair by the door where she accepted all get-well cards and kept a record of well wishers that were not allowed to linger. Matsumoto Akira stood beside her, while a pair of Student Police stood in the hall.

There was an air of anger around everybody close to Tsukune. He had been in fights that would have been the death of many student. He had thrown himself into danger to protect his friends no mater how out-matched he had been. And now, because of a stupid act, he had been hospitalized.

The fall had been a bad one. If he had landed squarely on his head, Tsukune would have died instantly, the doctor had said. While he had split his scalp at the back of his head, making for an impressive amount of blood on the floor where he landed, it was not the head injury that had the doctors worried. Nor was it the broken bones of his right shoulder blade and upper arm. What was the most serious were the broken bones of his spine.

The force of the landing had broken Tsukune's spine in two places. The first, and the worst were the last two cervical vertebrae at the base of his neck. The second location had been in his lower back. If Tsukune lived, the doctor had said, he might have some form of permanent injury, or even paralysis.

The room was filled with emotion. Kokoa was the least effected by what had happened. She was there to support her sister; she was willing to admit. She would not admit to having a measure of respect for Tsukune, but she had found it within herself anyway. Ruby, Mizore, Moka, and Kurumu all had levels of anxiousness, fear, and anger running through them. It was Yukari that was in the worst emotional shape. Tsukune was laying on a bed, nearly lifeless, because he had saved her. Like the others, she was caught up in her own feelings, but while she blamed herself, she was also afraid that the others would blame her as well.

Ruby and Moka shared worried looks with each other. The both shared deeper connections with Tsukune then the others. Fear gripped their hearts, not because they thought Tsukune might die, but because they were worried what would happen when he regained consciousness. That night in Ruby's room had been terrifying for both of them. Usually when Tukune was badly injured it had been during a fight. He would have a target for his aggression when his youki flared, a reason to focus. Without that, there was no telling what might happen if he woke up in pain. With head injuries doctors refused to give strong pain medications.

Moka was fearful of what might happen when Tsukune woke up. He could be his normal self, or the ghoul could be the driving force. As she looked on, feeling helpless and fighting to hold back her tears, Moka knew she was not alone in her concern. Inner Moka had no reason to hold back. Her emotions were unrestricted in her anger and fear. She wanted to go back and kill the fools that had done this to her Tsukune. She wanted to throw herself upon Tsukune's silent form and cry against his chest. Even if she had been unsealed, there was nothing she cold do, and that feeling of powerlessness was the worst part of watching Tsukune laying on the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Board Chairman sat in his office with the report about Tsukune's health on his desk. The man knew that the boy should recover from his injuries, but he was worried about his youkai nature. Tsukune had never, to the best of the Board Chairman's knowledge, actively fed his supernatural side. While his human and youkai aspects were coming together nicely, there is always the possibility that the balance could be lost because of this accident. The thought troubled the man. Tsukune had performed far better then any of the other experiments the Dark Lords had gambled on, and they had high hopes for him. So many things depended upon Tsukune's success at the academy that years of work would be lost if the boy didn't recover whole and hale.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune felt miserable. He had awoken in the dimly lit hospital room feeling sore and confined. I kindly nurse was tending to him in a way that would have been humiliating if she had not been so professional.

"Shhhhh," The nurse said in the barest of whispers. "Your friends are sleeping."

Tsukune tried to look for his friends but couldn't move his head.

"Do not try to move," The nurse warned, talking as she worked. "You were badly hurt and you have to take the time to heal."

Tsukune tried to nod, but even that motion was nearly impossible for him.

"Try to rest," The nurse said as she replaced the bedding. She left Tsukune's field of vision.

Tsukune heard the nurse moving around the room for a few moments before she left. Tsukune lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling, feeling pain in his back, shoulders, and neck. He tried to remember what had happened, but all he could remember was a flash of a soccer ball, Yukari's confused face, and the world spinning. Tsukune closed his eyes.

He was in pain and he could not move his body. Tsukune felt trapped and did not like it. He couldn't get out of bed, but he figured there was one way he could escape. He took a deep breath and then blew it out slowly, escaping the pain by retreating into his own mind. He turned his attention inward as he started to meditate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka came awake with a start. She had fallen asleep in a chair beside Tsukune's bed. She opened her eyes and looked around. Kokoa and Yukari were asleep on the bed. On the other side of Tsukune, Ruby, Kurumu, and Mizore were asleep in a pile. Moka looked towards Tsukune. Almost at once she understood what had awakened her.

Tsukune was still in the same position in the bed as she had last seen him. He was breathing slow and even, and his face as lined with pain, but his color was better. She leaned in close to confirm her suspicion. She felt it, Tsukune's youki was stirring within him.

xxxxxxxxxx.

Tsukune had reached a new level of awareness of himself. He was somewhere between conscious meditation and dreaming sleep. He floated in a dusky void of washed out colors and vague shapes, but he was not alone. In front of him was another Tsukune. The other Tsukune was equally real, but looked unaware. His red eyes were only half open and his body was relaxed. Tsukune looked at his other self and took in the details. Lines like black, thorny vines, or lines of flames decorated the other Tsukune. The black lines radiated from the center of his chest out to his shoulders, and up the sides of his neck almost to his eyes. Silver hair adorned the other Tsukune's head, a mach for Inner Moka's own locks. Around the figure floating before Tsukune there was a smoky aura.

Tsukune instantly understood that he was seeing the other side of himself. It was the side of himself that granted him his superhuman strength and power. It was the same power that could heal Tsukune's body and he wanted it. He reached out to touch his other self. As he made contact the smoky aura rushed to surround Tsukune, making him feel a burning cold all around him. The other Tsukune opened its red, slit pupil eyes. The two Tsukune looked each other in the eyes and an understanding passed between them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka waited anxiously as Tsukune's youki flowed and ebbed. He was nearly motionless, only breathing slowly and deeply. She could feel his energy in him, and hoped that it was healing him and not doing anything that would hurt him in any way. Moka wasn't aware of the hour, she only knew it was late because it was dark outside. When Tsukune's youki finally settled down, become only a whisper within him, the sky outside was starting to brighten.

Once, just before his Youki ebbed, Tsukune eyes opened and Moka's breath caught in her throat. His face was calm, his usual open self, but his eyes were bright, blood red. Tsukune turned his head the small fraction allowed by his neck brace to look at Moka. He gave her a warm smile before relaxing and closing his eyes with a tired sigh.

Relief washed over Moka, making her feel exhausted. Before she knew it, tears were flowing down her cheeks. Tsukune would live. He would live and he would be alright.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Tsukune next woke up the room was bright and his body felt stiff, but was pain free. He was aware of hushed voices talking around him but nobody was in his field of view.

"Excuse me," Tsukune tried to say. His throat was so dry that it came out as a croak.

Everybody in the room reacted to the sound. Tsukune felt the bed shake as six female faces crowded into his view. They were all smiling, at the same time there eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"Tsukune…" Kurumu dove at Tsukune with a happy cry.

She was restrained in mid air by Moka, Ruby, and Mizore. Kurumu protested being kept from Tsukune, but the others didn't listen to her, they just pushed her back and she landed on the floor by the foot of Tsukune's bed.

"Tsukune," Moka asked. "How are you feeling?"

"Thursty," Tsukune managed to say.

There was a brief scramble for a cup of water, which was almost spilled all over Tsukune. Yukari hurried off to find the doctor. Kokoa sat back with a shrug and tried not to let her emotions show. Moka held the cup and straw while Mizore held a pitcher that grew frost in her hands, ready to refill the cup.

Tsukune greedily drank three cups full of water before giving a contented sigh. Moka watched his chocolate-brown eyes for any sign of pain as she held the cup for him. When he finished drinking, he gave her a small nod and a smile.

"Thank you," Tsukune said softly to Moka first. "Thank you," He said more firmly to his friends in general. He tried to reach for the brace around his neck, only to have his friends restrain his arms.

"Well, well, well," The doctor said as he entered the room. "Please forgive the intrusion." He moved to the bedside with a nurse following him. "How are you feeling today, Mr Aono?"

"I'm alright doctor," Tsukune said. "Thank you for your care."

"It's no problem. Do you hurt anywhere?" The doctor started asking questions while he checked Tsukune's neurological functions.

Tsukune answered questions clearly. He wiggled his toes on command and touched his nose with his fingertips. He was nearly ecstatic when the doctor let him sit up and remove the neck brace.

"We'll keep you here for a few days of observation," The doctor declared when his examination was completed. "But I think you are going to be perfectly fine."

"But?" Tsukune wanted to protest.

"You can go to the toilet," The doctor said firmly. "But except for that, you are to stay in bed and rest."

"We'll make sure of it," Moka said with determination.

The doctor saw the stubborn light in her eyes, and saw that the other girls were in agreement.

"I will leave him to you then," The doctor said as he turned to leave. He hoped the boy would survive his volunteer nurses' care.


	35. Bouncing Back

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 35

Tsukune tried to keep a smile on his face and accept his situation in good humor. He wanted to get out of bed and return to his room. What he got was a hospital room filled with young women that were having fun taking care of him. They held his hand when he walked to the toilet and then back from the toilet to the bed. Moka fed him his food, one bite at a time. Mizore held the cup for him to drink. Kurumu hovered, smoothing the bedding and fluffing the pillows over and over again, any excuse to get close to Tsukune. Yukari took over the receptionist role, relieving Sheezu. Ruby sat quietly on the foot of the bed, waiting for any opportunity to serve.

When the nurse came in with a basin and some towels Tsukune insisted his friends leave for a moment. Unfortunatly, they reminded him of his last hospital stay, and how he had nearly been killed, and refused to leave him alone.

"Fine," Tsukune practically growled. "Ruby can stay, and the rest of you can wait out side, please."

"Why does Ruby get to stay?" Kurumu wanted to know.

"This is why," Tsukune explained, his voice tense. He looked directly at his servant. "Ruby," He said as he pointed to the corner of the room. "Go kneel over there, face the corner, and do not turn around unless you hear me call for help, you hear a fight, or you hear the nurse leave."

"Yes master," Ruby said. She did exactly as Tsukune had instructed, leaving everybody in the room looking at her back.

"Thank you," Tsukune said.

Moka and the others sullenly filed out of the room and closed the door. Tsukune watched them leave then visibly sagged with relief.

"You handled that very well," The nurse said, setting the basin down on the side table. "You are going to be a powerful man some day."

"I just want a peaceful life," Tsukune said.

"Ahhh, you poor boy," The woman sighed. "You should have thought of that before you started seducing women."

"I didn't do anything," He protested.

"Of course you didn't. You have done nothing to attract a slave-toy, concubines, and a Mate. You just happen to be the dream boy of half of the first year girls, and more then just a few of the second and third year girls as well." The nurse talked as she worked. "It's not your fault that you are seen as the most romantic boy in school."

"What? Since when?"

"Please," The nurse scoffed. "My sister is a fan of yours."

"Why? I'm just a normal person."

"Honey, one thing you are not is normal. I have it on good authority there is a shrine set up where girls go to pray to you for luck in romance."

"Please tell me you're joking," Tsukune groaned at the ceiling.

"I'm afraid not."

"No…."

"Well," The nurse smiled. "If your monster form is all slimy and smelly you could try showing it off. That would help."

"Damn," Tsukune made a sour face.

The nurse hid a smile.

"Look on the bright side. If you ever get lonely, or just want a little variety, you can just walk into the Girls' dorms and ask for volunteers."

"That is not funny," Tsukune said in a flat voice, looking the nurse in the eyes. "Not even as a joke would I consider that. What kind of a letch and a hentai would I have to be to even think about doing something like that. No man should ever act that way." As he spoke, Tsukune's voice carried notes of distaste and even anger. His face became firm with disapproval.

"I am so glad you feel that way," The nurse smiled brightly. "And I can tell you mean what you say. I can see it on your eyes."

"What are you talking about?" Tsukune's voice hardened.

"I told you. My little sister is a fan of yours. It is just the two of us, so I had to make sure that you were good enough for her."

"What?" His voice cracked.

"You don't have to worry about it." The nurse finished her work and collected the basin from the bedside. "Please take good care of my sister," She said with a small bow before leaving the room.

Tsukune watched her leave, feeling stunned. As soon as the nurse was gone Ruby was at his bedside and the others steamed into the room. Tsukune had to give himself a shake to bring his mind back into focus. When he recovered from his shock, he realized that his friends were all glowering.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was kind of fun, Kurumu admitted to herself. She and the others had been granted permission to share Tsukune's room until he was discharged. Ruby had a futon on the floor. Kurumu had to share a bed with Yukari, but she felt she was better off then Moka, who was sharing a bed with Mizore. It was a little like a school trip, but without monsters or mobsters, she thought. She just wished that the sleeping arrangements would let her slip over and share Tsukune's bed.

Yukari was not sleeping well. Nobody had said anything, yet, about how Tsukune getting hurt was her fault, but it was never far from her mind. That feeling of guilt kept needling her. The little witch was also kept from sleeping by every movement Kurumu made. Yukari would have rather shared a bed with Moka, or better yet Moka and Tsukune both, but she didn't trust the boob monster. By sharing a bed with Kurumu, Yukari had the best chance of keeping her away from Tsukune's bed.

Mizore was sleeping lightly, but well. She was in the same room with Tsukune, but they were not alone, not in the same bed. The fact that she was close to him gave her a sense of calm, while the presence of the others kept her from feeling nervous. Even in sleep, she found comfort from being close to Tsukune.

Moka was having a hard time sleeping. For starters, she was crowded onto a narrow bed with another person. That was awkward enough to disturb the vampire's rest. Tsukune was just a few feet away, and she could smell him. From the time he had been brought into the room, a day and a half ago, Tsukune's scent had been in the air. Moka was close enough to smell him and it awakened hungers inside of her.

_'If only we could just take him now,'_ Moka's inner voice growled, echoing her feelings.

'If I was not a vampire," An old thought ran through Moka's mind. 'Then I would be free to have a normal relationship.'

_'If we were not a vampire, then Tsukune would be dead long ago,'_ Inner Moka reminded. _'But then again, he would not have been in danger in the first place… If we could have met him in the human world, I wonder how our relationship would have been different…'_

'We wouldn't have all these others chasing after him also,' Moka thought darkly. 'We would have met his mother properly, and would have been accepted by her sooner. We would be free to date openly until graduation. After that we could go to college together, maybe share a room. Once we finished school we could get married…'

_'You have been thinking about this,'_ Inner Moka observed.

'I have.'

_'So have I. I doubt we will ever "marry" in the human sense, but if he continues as he has, he may very well become a worthy Mate.'_

'What!'

Inner Moka just laughed softly as she sent very passionate, if embarrassing, mental image to the Outer Moka.

Ruby lay on the floor at the foot of Tsukune's bed. The thin futon was plenty comfortable to her, not because of its padding or support, but because of where it was. She was near her master, where a slave should be. She was at his feet, loyally waiting to serve him. Once the lights were turned out for the night, Ruby let herself smile in the dark. Tsukune had been so manly today. He had openly ordered her in front of the others, in a voice that was filled with the confidence that came from knowing she would obey him. He had trusted her to do something, and had made it clear that she was the only one he trusted so completely. She felt warm inside. His attitude, and his orders… Tsukune had claimed his authority over her publicly, and Ruby love him for it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune was grateful to return to his own room a day and a half later. He had finally managed to work out a way to get a little privacy after breakfast on his second morning in the hospital. He had started by asking Kurumu to go to his room and get him some clean clothes. Tsukune had asked Mizore to make him lunch, because hospital food was less then satisfying. After they had gone to do those things for him, Tsukune 'remembered' that he needed to get his uniform cleaned, and sent Ruby to take care of it. Yukari he asked to visit the Student Police headquarters to get him a copy of the current roster and schedules, and she had hurried off without even pausing to ask if the guards in the hall had the information.

"What would you like me to do?" Moka asked.

"Could you keep me company?" Tsukune asked her.

"Tsukune," She said with a smile as she cuddled him on the bed.

For the rest of the day Tsukune found excuses to keep the girls busy in some way. After lunch he was able to get Mizore, Moka, Kurumu, and Ruby to each make something for his dinner, but had suggested they make enough for a small picnic, so they could all eat together. Because the girls would not let Tsukune do anything for himself except use the toilet, he had Yukari read the assigned study material out loud for him, and frequently asked her questions. It was not his favorite way to study, but it killed time and it appeared to make the little witch happy.

After eating the girls agreed to return to their own rooms to rest and clean up only after Tsukune insisted that it bothered him that he was being such a burden to his friends. Ruby returned as soon as she had managed a wash and a change of clothes. For the sake of keeping her busy, and himself distracted, Tsukune dictated a letter home to his parents.

In his dictated letter Tsukune downplayed the seriousness of his injury. He admitted to taking a fall on the stairs, but left out the head injury. He admitted to hurting his shoulder, and implied a hand injury to justify the use of a secretary to write his letter. Tsukune knew his mother would assume the worst when she found out he was injured, and would know he was keeping the seriousness of the accident from her. So instead of trying to sound stoic, he whined. Because everybody knows that once the patient starts whining and becoming demanding then they are getting better and are just playing for sympathy.

The letter was filled with petty complaints. He lamented that his teachers would expect his studies and winter break assignments completed on time even when he was hurt. And of course he didn't like having to eat with his left hand. The plan to sneak off to a non-existent local video arcade would have to wait until he could play the games without making his injuries hurt worse.

It was a letter just like his mother would expect from her often clumsy son when he just wanted a little sympathy. Tsukune suspected he would get a batch of cookies and a reminder to do his school work properly in response. In hindsight, the only mistake Tsukune made was not being the person to seal the letter in the envelope.

XXXX XXXX xxx XXX xxx XXX

_"To the honorable Mrs. Aono_," The letter said in clear, gently flowing hand writing. _"It is my honor to introduce myself to you in this humble way. My name is Toujou Ruby. We met only briefly last year when your son returned home from school and I was sent to collect his friends who had taken the wrong bus so they could visit him._

_ "I am honored to be writing to you today in service to Tsukune. Please do not be alarmed. He has been hurt and has instructed me to write this letter because he says that it would be uncomfortable to write it himself. He has already been seen by a doctor and had been declared to be in good health."_

Aono Kasumi paused in reading the letter to calm herself. She felt a moment of panic when she read that her son was too hurt to write. She considered making a visit to the school to see how badly her only child was injured, but she didn't want to over react. After some calming breaths, she continued to read.

The letter was a little disappointing to Kasumi. After all the maturing her son had shown recently he sounded like a child with a skinned knee complaining that the bath would make it sting. She found it comforting that Tsukune was still her little boy after all.

His friend Ruby seemed to be a pleasant girl. She was very polite, and her writing appeared insightful. Ruby had added little observations between Tsukune's small talk and petty complaints. She mentioned how Tsukune forgot about his injuries when Moka was around, and how much he liked having his friends cook special food for him, 'because he's hurt.'

_"You will be glad to know that your son, who is very important to me, is doing well in school and is happy,"_ Ruby added after Tsukune had finished dictating. _"Akashiya Moka makes him very happy. His other friends are nearly as fond of him as I am, and there are many here that look up to him and admire how much he does for the school and his friends. I am very fortunate that he has made a place in his life for me, after all that has happened. Mrs. Aono, thank you for raising such a wonderful son."_

Aono Kasumi sat with the letter in her hands on considered its contents carefully. Her son, in contradiction to his exaggerated complaints, was doing fine. She thought briefly about sending him a batch of cookies, but after looking over the letter one more time she had a better idea. She went to the shelf and pulled out a cookbook, then settled down to write some letters of her own.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Moka sat in her room with her eyes shining with joy. She had received a letter from Tsukune's mother. It had been a surprise to receive any letters at all. She had already gotten the traditional holiday note from her father, with its brief message telling her to do well in school. Moka had wondered why she was receiving any mail, but had nearly dropped the letter in surprise when she noticed the return address.

The letter had been polite and friendly in a way Moka was completely unused to. It enquired about her health and how she was doing in school before continuing on to ask about how Tsukune was doing. As Moka read the letter she could almost feel the love Tsukune's mother had for her son, and imagined that some of that affection was being shared with her as well.

The letter had also shared some information that Moka had not expected to get so easily. Tsukune's mother had included the recipe for Tsukune's favorite dinner. It was clear that Tsukune's mother had been earnest about recognizing and accepting Moka as being a suitable girlfriend for him. The acceptance and caring made Moka want to laugh and cry at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruby felt like dancing. While Tsukune sat at his desk reading a letter from his mother, she was in the kitchenette reading her own letter from the woman. It was a polite note that thanked her for looking after Tsukune and offering her warm wishes and luck in the coming year. It also held a recipe for cookies and a short list of some of Tsukune's preferred foods.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Tsukune was puzzled by his mother's letter. While it had all the mothering admonishments about being safe and working hard that he had expected, it was also filled with reminders to be honest and responsible. His mother did say it was alright to have Moka come stay with them after the end of the school year. But she also said that any of his friends were welcome to visit as much as they wanted, as long as they remembered their manners. His mother would not forgive a repeat of what had happened before. She advised that if he let that happen again he might have to find a new place to live.

Tsukune sometimes wondered a bout his mother. From the time he started going to junior high, his mother had started watching too much day-time television. She had acted on some off-the-wall ideas once in a while, and Tsukune suspected her recent letter might be influenced by some new drama program. He put the letter away.

Because Tsukune had been forced to rest, first in the hospital and then in his room, he had finshd all of the assignments that would be due after winter break. The girls had been taking turns visiting him to help him with his assignments. Some were obviously more helpful then others. Ruby put up with the intrusions into her care for him with good graces, but flatly refused to let any of them stay even a heartbeat past curfew. The only time she left the room more then necessary was when Moka came to visit.

It was during Moka's most recent visit that Tsukune unsealed the vampire. Inner Moka performed a lazy stretch, as she became more alert, that ended with her arms around Tsukune's neck. Ruby quietly and quickly left the room.

"Your servant is very competent," Moka observed with a crooked smile.

"I am still trying to get used to it," Tsukune admitted as he slowly put his arms around Moka's waist. He looked her in the eyes. "I've missed you," He said honestly.

"Good," She said and pulled him into a kiss.


	36. Coming to grips

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 36

Tsukune, after missing most of the first week, managed to recapture the festive spirit of the winter break. He had a picnic with Mizore, in an area she had covered with frost until it sparkled. Kurumu hosted a small dinner party, with sparkling cider, candles, and even a little dancing. Tsukune knew that the evening together was a real date, and not just playing house, but he still enjoyed it. He invited Yukari out on a shopping trip with Ruby and himself. The little witch clung to his hand possessively as they walked.

After an afternoon spent shopping, Tsukune was looking forward to a rest. He had a half shift in the morning with the Student Police, and when that was over he would have a little unscheduled time to relax. He and Ruby had seen Yukari back to her dorm, and were on their way back to his room when they were intercepted.

Tsukune did not recognize the three young men that move to block his path, but their violent intent was impossible to miss. Reflexively, Tsukune put out an arm and guided Ruby to a protected position behind him.

"Is there something you want?" Tsukune asked, gathering his youki tightly.

"We heard how you got hurt," One of the trio said. "It seems that your luck has run out, so we are here to collect you."

"Excuse me?"

"There is a price on your head," The leader of the trio explained as the other two moved closer. "So we thought that it was time for us to graduate early. With your head we will be guaranteed a place in Fairy Tail."

"Tsukune?" Ruby was worried.

"I'm warning you," Tsukune said. "You do not want to get involved with Fairy Tail, and you do not want to fight me. So please step aside."

"Get him," The leader directed his companions.

"Ruby," Tsukune ordered. "Fly!"

It happened in an instant. Ruby extended her wings and took to the air. Tsukune released his youki and let it explode through his body. As he moved forward, using Flash Step, Tsukune launched an attack. The open palm thrust connected with the chest of the leader of the trio. The blow didn't look like it connected with much force, but the one hit dropped him to his knees and clutching his chest.

Tsukune took a slow step to his right. The opponent there took a swing at him, but was only playing onto Tsukune's hands. Tsukune grabbed his attacker, and using the muscles of his entire body in the same way he used Flash Step, pulled the thug off balance and launched him at his remaining companion. The pair tumbled across the ground in a jumble of arms and legs that bent in all the wrong places.

"Ruby," Tsukune said without looking up. "Please put our things away then go notify the Board Chairman."

"Yes," She agreed.

Tsukune reached into his pocket and pulled out his Student Police whistle. He gave two long blasts through the whistle, then waited. The trio of opponents just lay where they were on the ground. They had no fight left in them. Tsukune was dimly aware of the other students in the area that had watched the brief exchange.

While he was waiting for more of the Student Police to arrive, more spectators gathered. News was already starting to spread. Shouts through the dorms made people look out their windows or to go out side to see what the excitement was about. Tsukune, for all of his strength, was not very big, nor did he look dangerous in any special way. Spectators saw the captain of the Student Police calmly standing over three fallen opponents with a stern look on his face, but without breathing hard, and, apparently, completely unharmed.

The summoned back-up started to arrive after a few minutes. Tsukune sent one of them off to get medical aid for the fallen, and another to go get a set of report forms. The rest he had stand guard over the trio. By the time the would-be thugs were hauled off to the hospital, there was a delay while the medical team discussed if they should untangle the tumbled pair before or after moving them, Tsukune had written up a summery report of what had happened. He sent the report back to headquarters to be filed. With the trio on the way to the hospital, Tsukune dismissed the Student Police and started for his room.

Ruby notified the Board Chairman of what had happened. The man looked less then pleased and promised to have somebody take charged of the three attackers once they reached the hospital. Nobody liked the idea that Fairy Tale was interfering with the students at the academy. Once the Board Chairman was finished with her, Ruby hurried back to Tsukune.

As she flew back to the dorms she saw that Tsukune had support from the Student Police and that the situation was under control. She returned to his room to wait for him. When he finally returned, Ruby was ready to praise his strength and fighting prowess. But that is not what happened.

Tsukune entered his room with a serious, even hard expression on his face. Ruby saw him give a nod to somebody in the hall before closing and locking the door. Moving slowly, Tsukune took off his shoes and placed them neatly at the entry before moving into his room. He sat down on the floor with his back against his bed then covered his face with his hands. Ruby saw that his hands were shaking.

"Tsukune," Ruby said with a worried note in her voice. "Are you alright?"

"No," He said in a weak voice. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard. After he blew out a long sigh, he lowered his hands and turned his face to Ruby. "I almost couldn't take it," He said. There was a shakiness to his voice. "It was so easy this time. One blow, a series of movements. I wasn't scared. I remember being nervous at first, and I was angry when they talked about fairy Tail, but I never felt any fear. And I hurt them," He looked down at his shaking hands. "I hurt them badly."

"It's not your fault," Ruby said as she knelt beside Tsukune to comfort him. "You were protecting yourself," She embraced him gently.

"I could have run away," Tsukune protested. "Once you were safe I could have escaped."

Ruby felt her heart flutter. Tsukune had been thinking about her safety. She remembered how he had moved to protect her. Tsukune cared for her.

"I don't even know what kind of monsters they were," Tsukune continued talking. "I didn't even recognize their faces." He gave another sigh, this one was almost a growl. "It still makes me angry. They talked about joining Fairy Tail. They were willing to throw away their lives to join an organization that will just use them like dangerous animals, living weapons. I hate it!"

"It's alright," Ruby said. "You were doing your duty, doing what needed to be done." The attitude of her old master came to her mind then. "Tsukune, you were not just protecting yourself, you were protecting everybody. You protected me, and you were protecting them. If you beat them now, then they will feel too weak and ashamed to try and join Fairy Tail. You might have just saved their lives. It is a harsh discipline, but sometimes you need to be harsh to protect what is important. Sometimes you have to be willing to fight no mater who it hurts.

"Ruby…" Tsukune was shocked by the viciousness in the witch's voice, and the look in her eyes as she spoke.

"You did what you had to do," Ruby continued. "If you didn't stop them today, those three would have felt safe to attack anybody at school they wanted. Others would think that joining Fairy Tail might be a good idea, or that joining would keep them safe. You were protecting the school and the life you want to have." There was a fire in her eyes as she spoke. "If someone fights you in the name of Fairy Tail, then you don't need to worry about holding back. You are in the right and they are just trash. They would take away what is yours, destroying it in their greed. It is your job to punish them. To kill them…"

"Ruby," Tsukune tried to cut her off. "No…"

"They only know how to take," Ruby continued as Tsukune pulled away from her. "They want to steal what is yours. They will destroy everything you want to protect. You have to be willing to stop them, to fight them, to kill…"

*Smack*

Ruby felt the side of her face suddenly sting and turn hot as the world tilted. She had been talking about fighting, her mind clouded with anger and hate, and then she had been struck. She looked at the only person in the room. The only one that could have attacked her. She curled her hands into claws and reached for her youki.

*Smack*

"Ruby," Tsukune commanded. "Stop it!"

Ruby felt her mind clear. Tsukune had slapped her; twice. She had been losing herself to the same kind of hate that her former master had been consumed by, had tried to sacrifice Ruby to. Tsukune had saved her from that hate again. She looked at him now, and felt a rush of admirations of love for the young man. He had slapped her. A mix of emotions showed on his face, but his youki was quiet. He had not struck out in anger, but out of concern for her. Tsukune had slapped her because she had been in the wrong with her thoughts and words. He cared enough to discipline her physically.

"I'm sorry," Ruby bowed to her master. "I was letting myself get carried away."

"Are you alright now?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes," Ruby said, with her head still held low.

"Ruby," His voice was gentle. "Please look at me."

She raised up from her bow and looked into Tsukune's face. His emotions were openly displayed. She could see worry and concern clearly.

"Thank you," Tsukune said with a small smile. "I know that you were just trying to comfort me." He moved to give her a gentle hug. "Thank you."

Ruby felt her face become hot. Her left cheek felt almost on fire from being slapped. Tsukune was being so caring, and so close to her. His gentle face was so close, impulsively, she leaned in, embracing him. She kissed him.

Tsukune felt Ruby's lips on his and tried to flinch away, but her grip held him close. A part of his mind tried to protest that it was a mistake. Tsukune didn't try too hard to resist the kiss, and soon returned it. He was dimly aware of Ruby hugging him tighter, while his own hands became firm against her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune was feeling more aware then usual as he went to see Moka. He wanted to talk to her about what he had been feeling lately, especially after his fight earlier, so he had headed into the girl's dorm. He was aware of the girls that were moving about in various states, but what felt strange to him was how much he was noticing them. Usually he would see the female students and it would make him nervous to be in their territory, all the more so when they were less then fully dressed in their uniforms. All he would normally be aware of was if they were watching him, and if it was safe to look ahead, or better to look down.

This time Tsukune was noticing each female individually. The ones he passed on the stairs he noticed were all fully clothed, in casual clothing and in their human guises. Once he started down Moka's hall he was aware of every one he passed. Human looking, with black hair, short sleeved blouse, faded jeans that were very tight fitting, with medium high heels on her shoes, Tsukune assessed the first one. The next one was letting her monster side show, with ashy skin, fangs, red eyes, long, greasy black hair, baggy slacks and a tight teeshirt. Then there was one, mostly human, with much larger then normal ears, her earlobes appearing stretched out until they reached her shoulders, she was carrying a small basket and a towel while wearing a short robe that was loosely tied. That girl smiled warmly at Tsukune and gave a small bow from her waist, her breasts nearly falling out of her robe. He nodded politely, already cataloging the next pair of females.

They pair were Hone-onna, skeleton women. Mother and daughter, Tsukune realized. They were dressed in matching short kimonos on their thin bodies with their black hair done up in fancy buns. The daughter's face was perfectly human, an effect that carried down to her chest, but her hands, arms, and feet were white bone. The mother had skin covering all of her exposed body, but she looked like she suffered from starvation. Her face held enough beauty in her current state that some men would still find her attractive. Tsukune assessed her as a predator. She looked frail enough that men would not be afraid of her, but attractive enough to hint at what she might offer if cared for.

The daughter saw Tsukune and smiled brightly, a blush touching her cheeks. The woman saw the girl's reaction to his presence and turned her eyes on him, assessing him even as she smiled warmly. She gave her daughter a quick elbow nudge.

"Aono-Senpai," The girl said with a bow. "How are you doing today?"

"I am well," Tsukune answered with a nod. "Thank you. How are you doing…?" Tsukune didn't know the girl, but she had been polite and manners demanded that he return the courtesy.

"I am well," She replied. "I would like to introduce my mother. Obake Mai."

"It is nice to meet you," Tsukune said with a small bow.

"You are kind to say so," The woman offered her hand.

Tsukune was wary, but took her hand lightly in his to be polite. Her hand was cold to the touch, and threatened to make his own hand cold, but she snatched it away with a hiss after only a brief touch. Tsukune could feel his youki responding to the woman's touch, like a cat slashing at an unwelcome hand. His conscious thought of her being a predator was reflected by his inner awareness. As he continued on his way he heard the woman talking to her daughter.

"He's not worth it," The woman cautioned. "He is too strong for you to take from."

Tsukune felt an urge to call the woman on her harsh thinking, but kept moving instead. He did make a mental note to keep an eye out for the girl in the future though. His immediate concern with the skeleton girl was quickly pushed aside by the next student he crossed paths with.

Kiyo Hime was a classmate of his. Tsukune didn't know her well, she sat on the far side of the room from him. He recognized her face, which was cute, even though she had green-bronze scales along her jaw line and forehead. The girl's body was that of a snake up to her chest. She was also carrying a basket for a bath and had a towel holding up her hair. The serpent part of her body was not too remarkable, but in her present state she had her breasts exposed. And while they were covered with fine scales, they were very human in appearance. Tsukune felt a blush climbing his neck.

Kiyo started to smile at Tsukune, but then she noticed his blush. She looked down at herself, then back up at him, her own face turning bright red. She squatted down with a small cry of embarrassment and wrapped her long tail around herself, covering her breasts as she turned her face to the floor.

Tsukune hurried to Moka's room. Not for the first time, he wished that she had her old room, with a door that opened out on to a balcony walkway. He was feeling a sense of relief when he finally reached her door.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Moka sipped her tea and thought over what Tsukune had said. She had been pleased by his unplanned visit, and was glad that he though so much of her that he had come to her for advice, but she was unsure of how to help him. Some of the things that were bothering him also bothered her. She remembered, not fondly, her time in the human world.

Moka remembered being too strong to safely interact with others. She couldn't play in any sports clubs because she had to hide her more then human strength, even while sealed. She couldn't accept invitations for sleep-overs or join in school trips because she had to hide her inability to wash with regular water. She had to be aware of when people were trying to take advantage of her, because she had no friends to ask for help.

Now Tsukune was having problems. He was starting to fear his own strength. Because of his experiences and his current responsibilities, it was forcing him to keep a critical eye one those around him. Moka understood how he felt. She had been rescued from her own world of loneliness by his friendship, and love.

"Tsukune," She said gently. "I'm sorry for what you are going through." She held her eyes on her teacup as she spoke. "This is all my fault."

"Moka," Tsukune protested. "No…"

"Tsukune, listen to me," She said firmly. "You know I am telling you the truth. I didn't want this to happen, but this is because of me. This is what my inner self was trying to protect you from last year when she tried to drive you away. And when I tried to run away too." She looked him in the eyes and felt tears brimming in hers. "We would have rather hurt you by pushing you away then to have you hate me for doing this to you."

"Moka, I…"

"I'm sorry I forced this lonely life on you."

"I'm not lonely," Tsukune said. "I have you. I have my friends. Moka," He reached out and took the teacup from her hands. "You know I will always be here for you," He embraced her. "I could never hate you. As long as you will let me be with you, I can never be lonely."

"Tsukune…"

He cut Moka off with a kiss.

Inner Moka stirred from her slumber. As long as the seal remained in place she felt lethargic, almost numb. It took concentration to perceive the world around her, and even then it was like being suspended in a blood warm bath. There was no real physical sensation and everything looked and sounded muffled. Even her emotions felt distant. However, when she concentrated, she could make herself aware of the world outside of herself. And if her outer self, was angry or excited at the time, those feelings came through with clarity. If she shared the emotional state with her other self, then Inner Moka could make her thoughts and feelings known to the Outer Moka. The thing that brought them into synchronization the fastest was their feelings for Tsukune.

Inner Moka was brought out of her slumber and into awareness by the strong feelings of her outer self. Moka quickly became aware of physical sensations and mental images coming from the Outer Moka's mind. Inner Moka felt the warmth on her cheeks from Tsukune's hands and the pressure on her lips from his kiss. His scent caressed her even as she tasted his tongue. Inner Moka became aware of her physical body, normally so distant because of the seal.

Tsukune was kissing her. It had been a surprise to the mind of Outer Moka. The kiss had come without hesitation and had overwhelmed Outer Moka. Inner Moka could feel that surprise, and the way Tsukune's gentle kiss had completely dominated her outer self. Tsukune was being forceful and insistent with his kiss, an act of taking. Inner Moka wanted to be offended by his forwardness, just on principle, but was too excited by this display of confidence from Tsukune. She was aroused by him and wanted more. She tried to reach for him through her haze, struggling out of instinct against the restraint of the seal.

Outer Moka had been surprised by Tsukune's act, and was quickly overwhelmed by it. The guilt/sadness that she had been feeling was burned away by the heat of his passion. Some time later she would realize that was his intent, but for the moment she just lost herself in the sensations she was experiencing.

Moka surrendered to Tsukune's kiss. She melted into it, become a willing participant to the intimate act. Her desires and her instincts awoke within her. It was like the hunger she felt when she was close enough to take in Tsukune's scent. She felt a growl rumble in her throat as she reached for Tsukune. Moka wanted to feel his flesh under her hands and reached for his chest.

Tsukune had seen Moka getting upset and didn't want her to start second guessing her relationship with him. When that had happened in the past she had tried to run from him, and he did not want to risk losing her. He realized the best way to break her darkening mood was to get her excited. He kissed her. He had intended to use the kiss as a brief distraction, but it felt too good to stop. He cupped her face and enjoyed the closeness, the feel of her skin, the scent of her hair, the taste of her lips. He was quickly losing himself in the moment and did not care.

He felt Moka start to move. Her youki stirred and bubbled up inside of her as she reached out to touch his chest. His own youki spiked in fits in response. He was dimly aware of a soft ripping/popping sound, then Moka's cool hands were against his chest. He moved his hands to embrace her.

Moka felt Tsukune's hands slide down her body from her face. They traced the contours of her neck and shoulders before moving down her sides. He gently touched the side of her breasts for only and instant before sliding his hands around her back. Moka broke their kiss and gasped for air.

Tsukune slid his hands around Moka to hold her close. Their kiss broke apart and he looked they looked into each other's eyes as she took in deep breaths. He nearly gasped himself. As he looked into her eyes he saw streaks of red, and was aware of silver highlights in her flowing hair. He felt himself smile.

Moka looked into Tsukune's eyes and saw flecks of red amid the soft brown. A smile curved his lips. He was so close, he smelled so good. Her body felt like it was on fire. He was pulling her closer. His strength was constant and calm while hers seamed to drain away. She felt so weak before him and it excited her. The emotions and desires within her threatened to wash away her sanity.

Moka looked down for a moment to try to calm her thoughts. She saw her hands against his bare chest. She was aware of the beating of his heart under her fingers. It was there in his chest, the heart she wanted to possess. She felt like she was trapped in there, that she wanted to be in there. She leaned forward, sliding her hands along his chest to the sides of his ribcage. She wanted!

Tsukune hissed as Moka's nails dug into his sides, but refused to let go of her as she leaned in towards him. Her fangs stabbed into the muscles of his left chest painfully. This was no simple feeding. This was not about her thirst. She bit into him again and again, almost chewing on his chest.

Moka pushed Tsukune back roughly. She wanted better access to him. As he went down backwards she went with him. Moka became aware of his body under hers, his thigh was between her own. Her conscious mind was filled with the taste of his hot blood and her desire for him as she pressed herself against him. She pressed herself against his thigh.

Tsukune had his back pressed against the floor. His entire world right then was Moka. He held her close, resisting the urge to claw at her back even as she clawed and bit him. He was aware of her body. Her legs were clamped around his right thigh tightly. Her own thigh was rubbing against him in a most pleasant way. He wanted to hold Moka, to kiss her and to bite and claw her in wild abandon. All too soon he was aware of Moka's body as tremors shook her against him. It was all Tsukune could do to just hold her tight. Every part of his conscious mind demanded that he hold on to his self control. He gritted his teeth and curled his hands into fists as if fighting against horrendous pain, as his instincts flared along with his youki, threatening to reduce him to a wild animal.

Moka calmed down and returned to herself. The smell of Tsukune's blood was thick, and she realized that its taste was in her mouth as well. Suddenly everything she had felt and done over the last few minutes came back to her with clarity. She raised herself up enough to take in the current situation. She became aware of her own body, and Tsukune's, sharply. In front of her eyes she saw the marks of her fangs on his chest. Moving slowly, she separated herself from Tsukune, carefully keeping her face hidden behind her hair and refusing to look up.

Tsukune sensed that the storm of passions had passed and that Moka was not going to attack him again. He relaxed his embrace and sat up as she moved away from him. He busied himself for a moment trying to restore his clothing to some semblance of order. His undershirt was torn open, and his regular shirt was now missing most of its buttons. Concentrating on his shirt gave him something to do while Moka collected herself.

Moka didn't look at Tsukune as she smoothed her dress and tried to calm her heart rate and breathing. She realized that she had spilled the tea when she had forced herself on Tsukune, knocking the table aside in the process.

"I should clean up." Moka said without facing Tsukune. "Would you mind…"

"I should leave," Tsukune said. "Ruby will be worried…"

"Tsukune, I…" Moka tried to say.

"Moka," He said her name warmly. "Thank you for being here when I needed to talk. It means a lot to me. And you know I will always be here for you."

"Thank you," Moka said, feeling a sense of relief. "Will you be free for a picnic soon?"

"I would like that," Tsukune answered. He stood up and started for the door.

"Tsukune," Moka said in a small voice. "Thank you."

"Thank you," He said. Once Tsukune was out in the hallway he hurried for the closest exit.

Moka sat in her room nearly in shock. She looked at where she had smoothed down her dress, and saw streaks of blood from her fingers. Touching her face, the area around her mouth and chin felt sticky with drying blood.

'Ura-chan!' Moka cried out in her mind.

_'Mmmmmmm,'_ Her inner voice sounded lazy and relaxed.

'Please,' Moka pleaded with herself. She concentrated on the memory of her encounter with Tsukune. 'What was I doing? What should I do now?'

_'We should do that again,'_ Inner Moka drawled. _'That was good.'_

'This is serious. We marked Tsukune. I don't understand what happened, or why it happened or… or…'

_'Calm down. You're so irritating,'_ Her inner voice complained. _'We did it because we wanted to. He kissed us and we enjoyed it.'_

'But I bit him. I…'

_'Now you are just being silly. Of course you bit him. Of course we marked him. He is ours, now and forever. We will bite him and mark him,'_ Inner Moka spoke in a lusty purr. _'Let all those others see what we have done. They may lust after him in their own limited ways. They may even know the joy of him at some point, but he will always be mine and they will never be able to forget that._'

'He is not just yours,' Outer Moka protested.

_'It doesn't mater which one of us is with him. He is with both of us when he is with ether of us. You are me, I am you. He is yours, he is mine. Stop trying to pretend we are different people.'_

'But we…" Moka thought about what she had done while she had been lost in her desires. Her body still felt good and tired at the same time. She was also aware of the rather embarrassing feeling in her panties.

_'I know,'_ Inner Moka drawled once again. _'And that was just a beginning.'_

"A beginning?" Moka cried out loud.

_'Of course,'_ Her inner voice sighed. _'Just think about what it will be like when we mate with him. Hmmm?'_

Inner Moka drifted off into her slumber, leaving her outer self filled with unanswered questions and some alarmingly sensual feelings and longings. It made her aware of her body all over again. It also made her miss Tsukune's arms around her. Determined not to become the base animal that her inner self wanted to be, Moka set to the task of cleaning up.

Xxxxxxx

Tsukune was glad he was able to return to his room without having to talk to any body. As soon as he was safely within his own space he gave a sigh of relief. He decided that it was not too early for a trip to the bath, and with a little luck he would have the privacy to relieve the tension he was feeling. He made it all of two steps in to his room before Ruby was upon him.

She didn't say anything at first. She looked him up and down and took in all of the signs. His nervous eyes, his torn shirt, and his tension in his pants. A strange smile touched her lips that made Tsukune nervous.

"Let me help you, Master," Ruby purred as she came up to him.

"Ahhh," Tsukune blushed. "I was just going to go take a quick bath and wash up."

"Of course," Ruby said dismissively. "But you can't go out looking like that. What would people think?" She reached for his shirt. "They would think your slave was useless to let you go around with buttons missing." She proceeded to strip him down to his waste even as she moved him towards the bed.

"I can…" Tsukine tried to protest.

"I am here to serve you," Ruby said with a small pout. "You promised me that you would let me take care of you."

"I…"

"Did you have a nice visit with Moka?"

"Yes," Tsukune said, blushing

"And did you kiss her?"

"Ummm…"

"You are getting bolder," Ruby said. "When I first met you, you would blush just holding her hand in public." She took hold of his belt buckle.

"What?"

"Didn't you notice?" Ruby asked with feigned shock. "Your pants have become dirty."

She planted a well aimed shoulder into his chest and tipped him backwards. His legs hit the edge of his bed and he sat down hard. Ruby took advantage of his momentum and had his pants stripped off of him before he could recover.

"Ruby," Tsukune tried to protest.

"You need to let me clean these right away," Ruby insisted. She held his pants so he could see the dark patch on the right thigh. "I will protect your reputation, and Moka's as well."

"What do you mean?"

"She was on your lap when you kissed her," Ruby said. "Everybody in the school will be able to tell that something is going on if they smell her scent on you like this." She held the pants out for his inspection.

Tsukune was a little suspicious of Ruby, but he did trust her when it was important. He carefully leaned forward and sniffed the clothing in question. He immediately recognized Moka's scent. It was not what he was used to, but it was unmistakably hers. Just the smell of her restored some of his earlier excitement. He felt his body shiver.

"Tsukune," Ruby said in almost a whisper.

"What?" He looked up at her, trying to get his mind to focus. He was surprised to see how close to his face she was. He watched her lick her lips slowly.

"I'll take care of you," Ruby said in a low voice.

With the hand holding his pants she pushed on his chest. Tsukune went down backwards as Ruby crawled over him. Moka's scent was there, along with the memory of holding her close, fogging Tsukune's mind. He didn't think to resist as Ruby kissed him. He was aware of wanting to resist, but all of his self control was spent on trying to keep his youki calm even as his heart raced. Then he felt Ruby's hand.

Her fingers touched his boxers. He felt their feather light touch and it made his heart pound harder. Then came the sensation of her touching his heated flesh. Her hand felt almost cool as she took hold of him. She pressed her breasts against him as she squeezed and caressed him. It was more then he could withstand and his body tensed and shook.

Ruby was rewarded for her efforts. Without breaking the kiss, Tsukune moaned into her mouth. She felt his flesh quiver in her grip as he reached his limit. She knew that he would feel bad about this later, he was just too kind and innocent not to, but she had made him feel good, and that was her duty and pleasure.


	37. Suprising Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 37

Tsukune was having a hard time concentrating. He sat in his office at the Student Police headquarters trying to get his thoughts in order. It was not unusual for his mind to wander to Moka, but tonight he kept thinking about what had happened earlier and how it had made him feel. That naturally flowed to what had happened with Ruby, and how that had felt.

As soon as he had calmed down, Tsukune had felt guilty and low for what had happened with Ruby. His friend, and at her insistence, servant, had argued that he had done nothing wrong. She had an argument that on the surface was logical and calm. It was, according to Ruby's argument, perfectly normal for Tsukune to make use of her in his time of frustration. She even argued that it was necessary for his health.

Tsukune considered her argument carefully as he tried to settle his mind. Her logic sounded reasonable, but he still thought it was skewed in some way he could not identify. At the same time that Tsukune was trying to think up a counter argument, he wanted to take what Ruby had said at face value. He wished he had someone to talk to that wasn't a part of the whole mess.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Moka screamed into a pillow out of frustration. She could not keep Tsukune out of her mind. She was used to thinking about him at some of the strangest times. She understood that it was a part of being in love, all of the magazines she had read on the topic had said so. Only now she was thinking about him in new ways, eechi ways. Her inner self was no help at all.

Moka kept looking at her bed and remembering all the times she had seen Tsukune sleeping, recovering from some fight or accident. She wondered what it would be like to wake up in bed next to his sleeping face. Moka was used to having daydreams about her and Tsukune's wedding. She even had a small scrapbook that she used to collect ideas and rough out plans for that future day, and she would be mortified if he ever found out about it. Now she kept thinking about the wedding night; the first night of the honeymoon.

Ura-chan wasn't helping maters any. When she could get her inner self to listen, Moka received no support. Inner Moka kept talking about mating, and the most she would do is argue that he still had a way to go, but the wait would be worth it. Inner Moka's thoughts on the mater were very primal. Moka realized that if the seal had been removed accidentally during her time with Tsukune, something that happened frequently, then in the heat of the moment they would have mated right then and there. Inner Moka was displeased with that thought, but only as far as being worried about her image and pride as a Vampire.

Moka tried pacing in her room again. She wished she had someone to talk to. Kokoa would just want to kill Tsukune. Kurumu would want to kill her. Mizore would be happy to hear how far things had gone, because she wanted to do as just as much with Tsukune, if given the opportunity. Yukari would just encourage her, and want to join in. Moka shuddered; there was just something not right about that girl. Moka thought about talking to Ruby, but didn't know how to bring up the topic.

Moka thought about visiting Tsukune at his office. In her mind she remembered the last time she had been there. He was sitting behind his desk, his cute face had a frown as he dealt with the responsibilities of his work. Inner Moka stirred at the memory. Tsukune was still in school, but he already had an office and responsibilities, with people looking up to him, subordinates that followed his commands, and allies. The trappings of power and position that made him a suitable mate. Thinking about visiting him in his office made Moka think about the things she was trying to get out of her mind. She snatched up a pillow from her bed and screamed into it again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruby was practically dancing around her room. She had returned to her own rooms after Tsukune had gone out to work with the Student Police. She liked having her own bath, and she needed to choose out clothes to wear. She picked out some sexy underwear and an under-bust corset in addition to her daily wear skirts and blouses. She had reached a new level with Tsukune and she wanted to be ready to take things further.

Ruby knew Tsukune was in love with Moka, and right now she was very happy about it. The cute vampire had worked Tsukune up to nearly boiling over, leaving him on edge and in need of release, which Ruby had been glad to take advantage of. She hoped that it would happen again, soon. Ruby had grown up in cast off clothes while living on the fringe of modern society. She had no problems with leftover Tsukune, when Moka did not satisfy him.

Ruby had grown up doing without, or only with shallow imitations of what people thought of as a life. Now she had everything she wanted. Tsukune cared for her and protected her, without telling her to hate or fear. She had good food and nice clothes, and friends she could talk to. Tsukune complemented her, but still cared enough to discipline her when it was called for. She had every intention of sharing Tsukune's life with him any way she could.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurumu didn't like getting up early. She liked to sleep in and then have a lazy start to her day. Her mother had taught her that early mornings are for people that needed to take care of others. The woman lived the night life and had money and men aplenty to make sure she was taken care of. Kurumu liked the rich and carefree lifestyle, but wanted more then to just be admired and ogled. She started her morning early because Tsukune had the night shift with the Student Police.

Kurumu's plan was a complicated one. She was going to get Tsukune to come and wash her back again, but she wanted to get him thinking about her whole body. So this morning she was going for a light jog. She was going to 'happen' to cross paths with Tsukune as he returned from his night shift as she finished her jog and share a short conversation with him about training and staying fit, because she knew he took training seriously.

The succubus had her jogging outfit planed out carefully. She started with some cute, pink, comfortable running shoes and white ankle socks. Pink sweat pants, two sizes too small so the would fit her bottom tightly, but ride low on her hips. The matching top would help support and show off her breasts, and leave a little midriff showing. A sports bra for support and to help her look a little more modest by jiggling less. And finally, lacy black thong panties that would ride high on her hips.

Dressed for the battle ahead, Kurumu set out to apply her strategy. She needed to have a light sweat before she 'happened' to bump into Tsukune. She wanted to make it clear that she was working hard so that he would be more willing to help her keep clean.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune felt exhausted. Staying up all night was not what had worn him down. What had taken the toll on him was thinking about Moka, and a little about Ruby. The mental and emotional energy that his thoughts had burned through had left Tsukune in a foggy state as he headed for the dorms. As he walked he became aware of the sound of someone running. They were coming from behind him so he decided to move to one side and turn to see who, or what, was closing in on him. He stepped left and turned right, or at least tried.

Kurumu was jogging laps on a course she hoped would intercept with Tsukune when he finished his shift. She felt a small thrill as she started on the stretch towards the dorms and saw Tsukune's back. She sped up a little bit to close with him so they could talk. She had to get close before getting his attention so she would appear focused on her training. She was about to call out to him when she saw Tsukune start to side step and turn. He stumbled a little and Kurumu realized that he was suddenly in her way. She tried to stop, but it was too late.

Kurumu collided with Tsukune and they started to fall. He grabbed on to her out of reflex and turned to protect her, to keep from landing on top of her. Together they tumbled to the ground. Tsukune grunted and Kurumu gave a cry. She heard fabric tearing as they fell awkwardly.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Kurumu?" Tsukune was shaken as he realized who had run in to him. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry," She said, starting to separate herself from him. "I was jogging, but you tripped..."

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Tsukune had landed on his back with Kurumu on top of him. As she started to sit up Tsukune was treated to a view of sweaty cleavage and flushed cheeks. Her knees were on ether side of his hips when she became aware of a cool breeze below her waist. Tsukune pushed his way up to his elbows and Kurumu saw him blush deeply.

Kurumu looked at herself. She realized that she was on top of Tsukune's lap in a suggestive position, but then she noticed where his eyes were looking. She had to bend a little to see past her breasts, and suddenly she wanted to blush. The stitching of her too small sweat pants had given out, ripping open at the crotch. Her lacy black thong was clearly displayed to Tsukune, and her thighs were held open by his hips.

She was caught between the desire to run and to fold in half to hide her near nudity. Kurumu tried to cover herself with her hands and then stand up. The actions resulted in her hands pressing against Tsukune. He gave a hiss and Kurumu froze. She looked Tsukune in the eyes for a fraction of a second that felt like it lasted for an hour. She pushed herself backwards before puling her hands back to cover her panties, at the same time she folded forward at the waist. She was nearly laying on Tsukune. As she looked back into his face she realized that her position was not much better, but she was near panic in her surprise and couldn't think of what to do next.

Fortunately Tsukune was able to recover his mental prowess. He managed to wrestle his way to a sitting position, dragging himself out from under Kurumu to do it. He then removed his blazer and draped it over the succubus.

"Kurumu," Tsukune encouraged her. "It's alright. Stand up."

Tsukune managed to get Kurumu to her feet. He tied the sleeves of his blazer in a knot so they covered the front of her hips, turning the jacket into an effective skirt. Kurumu was able to recover herself a little at that point. Together they returned to the dorms.

Kurumu promised to return Tsukune's blazer to him that afternoon and left him at the foot of the stairs for the girl's dorm. Tsukune saw that she was safely on her way before returning to his own room. He just wanted some sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurumu made it to her room without any more difficulty. She carefully hung Tsukune's blazer over the back of her chair before she did anything else. She discarded the ruined sweat suit, grabbed her bathing things, and after wrapping a towel around herself she went to wash up. It wasn't until she was back in the privacy of her own room that she let her mind play through her run-in with Tsukune.

It was not how she wanted her 'chance' meeting with Tsukune to go, Kurumu had to admit to herself. But she also had to admit, when she thought over everything that had happened, it had been a good encounter. She let her mind focus on one special moment. When Kurumu had tried to push herself to her feet she had placed her hand on Tsukune's not inconsiderable groin. In that moment she had felt his semi-hard flesh under her hand, and at the same time she had felt a jolt of pure Lust from Tsukune. It had been so strong and so sudden that it had caught her totally off guard. When Kurumu had tried to move away, foolishly trying to hide herself form the eyes of the one person she wanted to share herself with, she had ended up bending over and pressing her breasts against Tsukune where her hand had just been. She had felt his body reacting as his Lust flared again. It ebbed quickly as he regained his composure, but Kurumu could remember the feel of his Lust. It had been like a blast of dry heat washing over her.

The strength of his Lust had been like his youki. The power of it was unexpectedly high. Kurumu had always expected his Lust would be like that of other school boys. She discarded that notion now that she had felt it. Kurumu wanted a chance to feel Tsukune's Lust again. She took out her secret note book to consider her plans.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune returned to his room looking forward to sleep. Ruby greeted him with a warm smile, but she hesitated when she saw that his blazer was missing.

"Master," Ruby asked. "What happened? Where is your jacket?"

"I ran in to Kurumu," Tsukune said, undressing for bed, his eyes on his destination. "She was jogging. She fell down and her pants ripped. I offered her my blazer so she would be covered."

"Was the rip very bad?"

"Her underwear was showing," Tsukune confirmed. "I know she can sew, but I doubt she will be able to save her sweat suit." He climbed into bed, settling under the sheets.

"What kind of panties was she wearing?" Ruby asked in a light voice.

"Thin," Tsukune mumbled. "Black and lacy."

"Did you like them?"

"Hmmmmm?"

Ruby realized that Tsukune was too close to sleep to answer any questions coherently. Instead of trying to get any more information from him, she picked up his discarded shirt and pants. Ruby arranged them on the floor neatly, in the same way Tsukune wore them. She even made sure his tie was correctly in place. With a look, Ruby confirmed he was sleeping while she produced her wand.

"Show me," Ruby whispered as she waved her wand over Tsukune's cloths.

The stone in Ruby's wand glowed and a mist formed around Tsukune's clothes. The mist gathered into a shape resembling Kurumu's body. Ruby watched in reverse the events of the morning when the succubus had been in contact with Tsukune's clothes. She saw all the ways and places the female student had touched Tsukune, and the way that she had moved. When she was done with her 'viewing,' Ruby was convinced that the physical contact had been accidental.

Ruby put the clothes in Tsukune's laundry basket to be cleaned later, and then she turned her attention to her master. Tsukune was sound asleep, his cute face was relaxed. Careful not to wake him, Ruby lifted the sheets to check his physical condition. His entire body was relaxed. She covered him up again and smoothed down the bedding. Ruby would let him rest while she took care of some minor chores.


	38. Erroneous Celibration

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 38

Tsukune woke up feeling refreshed. His awareness of self returned slowly until he realized he was laying in bed comfortably on his side with his eyes closed. With a slow, long stretch, he rolled onto his back and opened his eyes. Tsukune noticed the low light coming in through the window and knew that is had to be late afternoon. He took a moment to run through his mental calendar to make sure he had no appointments for the remainder of the day. He trusted that Ruby would have woken him if he had forgotten something earlier so he didn't feel bad about losing the day to sleep.

He didn't get out of bed right away. Instead he just listened to the quiet of his room and the sounds of the dorm for a little while as his mind wandered. He did not hear Ruby moving around, not did he smell any food, so he knew she was not cooking or otherwise moving around the small room. That bothered him a little. He cared for all of his friends deeply, but when they were not acting as he had come to expect them to, he worried what they might be plotting.

Tsukune finally started moving. He was aware of Ruby's continued absence when he returned from his bath. Tsukune dressed in casual clothes and started to think about food. He was hungry after sleeping all day, but he faced a dilemma. If he cooked something for himself, or went out to get something to eat, Ruby would feel hurt that she had been unable to fulfill her role as a servant. Tsukune didn't want to hurt her feelings. He thought about it for a bit and finally decided that he could put off eating for a while. He decided to go for a walk.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruby was upset. There was an old saying, 'You can't please two masters.' While there were exceptions to the rule, Ruby was reminded that old sayings persisted for a reason. I quiet messenger had summoned her to the Board Chairman's office while Tsukune was sleeping. Ruby had no problems with obeying the summons. It was how long she had been kept busy by the man that upset her. While she understood the importance of her work, the timing was poor. Now that she was released from working for the Board Chairman she had to hurry back to Tsukune.

Ruby knew Tsukune would forgive her for not being there when he woke, if she was not back to his room before then. He would forgive her for not having his supper ready for him on time. He would smile, say that it was alright and, if he had not eaten already, he would wait patiently while she cooked. That was the perfect way to treat a wife, Ruby felt, but she wasn't a wife, she was his slave. It was her duty to see to his wants and needs. Tsukune would forgive her, but she would not be so easy on herself.

As she flew to the dorms she saw Tsukune come out of the building. He was dressed in baggy shorts and a colorful short sleeved shirt. He was just walking casually, and Ruby prepared to land before him, but an overdressed succubus suddenly ran up to him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Tsukune…" Kurumu called out as she hurried over to Tsukune. She thought she would have to go to his room and possibly wake him up. Instead he was out of his dorm and looked like he had already cleaned up. "I'm sorry." She clutched his arm as she reached him. "This wasn't my idea."

"Kurumu?" Tsukune was concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Tsukune. It's my mother," Kurumu tried to explain. "She didn't tell me she was coming. If I had known she was going to visit today I would have cleaned my room before she could get here, but she just surprised me."

"What are you talking about?" As soon as his friend had mentioned her mother, Tsukune had felt an urge to run for the trees.

"It's like this," Kurumu took a deep breath. "After our accident this morning I went back to my room. I threw everything in the laundry basket and… Well I lost track of time. I took a bath, and then there was a new recipe for muffins I wanted to try... After that I cleaned up a little but decided to take a nap. Then before I knew it, my mother knocked on my door. While I was making tea for her she looked around my room a little…" Kurumu paused for a breaths. "Tsukune, you have to understand that mother is a mature succubus, and she has a lot of experience. It wasn't my idea at all. Please don't be upset."

"Kurumu," Tsukune said firmly. "Calm down and tell me what the problem is. I don't understand what you are telling me."

"It's like this," Kurumu tried to sound calm while her heart wanted to race. "When you and I… This morning when we had out accident, we touched each other and we felt certain feelings. We both felt certain… desires. Those feelings have an energy to them that a succubus feeds off of. Because you were wearing you blazer when… That energy from you left something like a scent on your blazer, and on my running suit also, because we were touching. Well my mother could feel some of that energy from the clothes in my laundry basket." She waited, watching Tsukune's face to see if he understood.

"Go on," Tsukune nodded.

"Well," Kurumu swallowed hard. "Mother checked the clothes from this morning. She recognized your blazer. Then she saw my clothes." Kurumu paused and swallowed again. "You know how by pants had ripped," She blushed. "My mother saw that. She also saw the dirt from when we fell. And then my underwear…" Kurumu looked down for a moment and breathed deeply to try to hold on to a scrap of calmness. She looked back at Tsukune's face and continued. "My mother thinks that you and I… That we..."

"Oh gods," Tsukune groaned. He closed his eyes and scrubbed his face with his free hand as he tried to think.

Tsukune knew he was not in any real trouble. The first time he had met Kurumu's mother the woman had told him to force himself on his friend. No, even if he and Kurumu had done something the woman would not be angry. The danger came from how the woman was likely to show her approval of anything she might believe had happened. In his mind Tsukune could imagine Kurumu's mother making some kind of public announcement.

"I'm sorry," Kurumu said. "But mother wants me to bring you back to talk with her."

"Ehhhh." Tsukune felt sick to his stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The area under the barrier that surrounded the school was quite large. Tsukune was not sure if it was a different world, like in the magnas he liked to read back home, or if it was just a hidden place that people had forgotten about. The school buildings, the dorms, even the mock villages and work areas were all spread out in the human-free zone. The staff apartments and local shopping district were also enclosed under the barrier. Tsukune suspected that a lot of monsters who liked the human world, but were afraid of it for some reason, lived and worked under the barrier for their own reasons, as well as to support the school.

Tsukune found himself in an area of the shopping district he had never been to before. It was like there was some invisible line that the students just didn't normally cross. The area looked a little worn down, a little less clean then anywhere else. The residents of the area were not restricted to human forms, but neither were they all in their monster forms. When Kurumu's mother brought him into the area Tsukune knew he was in a different kind of trouble.

"I can't be here," Tsukune protested as soon as he realized that the woman had brought her daughter and him to a bar. "I'm under age."

"Awww," Kurono Ageha waved down Tsuune's argument. "You've spent too much time around humans. Youkai have no such restrictions." She flashed a hand sign at the headwaiter.

Tsukune shared a scared look with Kurumu. Her mother did not know Tsukune was human. Tsukune hoped he didn't look, or smell, as nervous as he felt.

"We're to have fun and celebrate." Ageha said, leading the two students over to a booth.

"But nothing happened," Tsukune protested futilely.

Tsukune found himself crowded into a semi-circular booth between Kurumu and Ageha. While there was room for more then a half dozen adults, Ageha didn't see a reason to set anywhere but hard against Tsukune. Kurumu sat as close as she could to Tsukune as much as for the comfort of his presence as to keep her mother from taking all of his attention. Tsukune wished he had a way to escape that would not get him into trouble, but he could not think of one.

Ageha was in her element. She ordered expensive champagne and exotic hors-d'uvres. When she wanted attention from the wait staff, she flashed her money and cleavage with equal ease and abandon. She sang along with the band from time to time and drank freely. All the while, she kept at least one hand on Tsukune.

It was an evening according to Ageha. Any time Tsukune had an empty hand the woman would find something to occupy it. He quickly realized that he could limit the trouble he could get in if he kept one arm around Kurumu, out of Ageha's reach. Kurumu liked this plan and leaned in closer to him to encourage it. He tried to order a softdrink, telling Ageha that he had to be ready in case of emergencies, but she just ignored his argument and pressed a glass into his hands. Fighting a sour stomach, Tsukune choked down the expensive hors-d'uvres that the two females fed him.

Kurumu was upset with her mother, but didn't know what she should do. She held a champagne flute carefully and nibbled at the food on the table while watching Tsukune. She offered him bites of food and sympathetic looks while her mother insisted on 'celebrating.' She was enjoying her chance to be close to Tsukune, but hoped that the night life her mother was showing him would not be something he would come to enjoy.

Ageha, for all of her loud and carefree behavior, was aware that something was out of place. Her prospective son-in-law was sitting there, between to women, but the scent of lust was not coming from him. She could taste it in the air, but none of it came from the young man who, by all of her experience and reasoning, should be so filled with lust that being where he was should have left him drooling. Careful not to show any real concern or interest, Ageha ran her hand up Tsukune's thigh and groped him. She was satisfied by the way he jumped in his seat, but wondered why he was so unresponsive to the situation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time they left the club Tsukune would have paid ten thousand yen for a liter of cold water. He had braved all of two sips of champagne, but it had not been enough to get the salty taste of the hors-d'uvres out of his mouth. He suspected the food had been salted to make customers want more drinks. But his thirst was a problem for later. First he had to get back to the dorms.

His attention was divided on the area around him and on his companions. Ageha was tipsy, having consumed more then an entire bottle of champagne. Kurumu, who had drank less then her mother but was unused to alcohol, was drunk. She could not walk in a strait line, and would probably fall down if Tsukune didn't have an arm around her waist. He had tried to get her mother to walk on the other side of Kurumu to help support her.

"Nope," Ageha had said with a smile and a giggle. "I like it where I am." She had Tsukune's other arm trapped in her grip and held firmly against her breast.

Tsukune concentrated on keeping his balance, and keeping his companions safe. He remembered the times that his father had woken up after a late night of drinking with his coworkers, only to complain about how he felt while swearing he would never do it again. After what he had just seen, Tsukune seriously wondered if adulthood would ever make sense to him. He was relieved when he finally came in site of the dorms.

Tsukune managed to get his companions safely up to Kurumu's room. With a little fumbling for keys in Kurumu's pocket, he managed to get the door open. The next challenge was to get Kurumu and her mother to let go of him once he got them inside. He would never say anything, but he suspected that both females were more sober then they were letting on as they pulled him into a pile on the bed with them. Hands touched a lot of sensitive places as he struggled, gently, to get free. Once he was out of their grasp and their reach, Tsukune excused himself and headed for the door. He was half way back to his own room when he realized that his fly was open.

XXXXXXXX

"He's gone," Ageha stated in a flat voice as she sat up on the bed. She looked down at her daughter and sighed. The girl was drunk, even if she had been playing it up a bit for the benefit of her boyfriend. "Come on, sit up."

Ageha got to her feet and headed to the small kitchenette. Large amounts of water were called for. She needed to be clear headed so she could think. The boy had all the lust and desire coming off of him she expected from only the most devout priests, or truly happily married men, which was to say none. Ageha considered the small harem of girls that followed after him, including her own daughter. She knew from the evidence that Kurumu and the boy had shared something, even if they both denied it. Could he be spreading his attentions around? Could the other girls be satisfying his lust, keeping it from Kurumu?

Ageha growled. Lust was the domain of the Succubus and the Incubus. If Tsukune was keeping his lust from Kurumu then maybe it was time he learned what a succubus could really do to a man. Ageha set to the task of sobering up her daughter. They had plans to make.


	39. Reassemble

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 39

"Welcome home, Master," Ruby greeted Tsukune as he closed the door to his room. "Did you have a good time?"

"No!" He said with a shudder.

"Are you all right?" Ruby was concerned. She could see that Tsukune was wound up like a clock spring.

"I'll never understand women," He sighed.

Tsukune had slept most of the day, but he still felt tired so he started undressing for bed. He didn't even consider what he was doing. Ruby watched him as he undressed. His usual habit when she first entered into his service had been to do a sloppy folding job of his clothes as he took them off before tossing them into the laundry basket. Ruby had quietly tried to break him of that habit, just so that he would become used to her cleaning up after him, just so she would be of more use to him. She felt a pain in her chest as she watched him toss his folded shirt into the basket. His pants followed and then he climbed into bed.

Ruby stood, caught in a moment of shock. That pain in her chest slowly turned into something else. As she looked at Tsukune, he rolled over, turning his back to her as he tried to get comfortable, she realized her hands were clenched into fists so tightly that they hurt. Her jaw was clenched as well, and her heart was pounding. Tsukune had been hurt, was the thought that formed in her mind. Someone had hurt her master…

Anger started to grip Ruby. The old lessons of hate and punishment that her old master had raised her with clawed their way from the dark places in her memories. Somebody had hurt her master, whom she loved, and they had to pay the price. Kurumu, Ruby knew she could take on. Her mother would be a tougher opponent, but only if she saw the attack coming. Ruby turned towards the door, already planning on how to get her revenge. Nobody would be allowed to hurt her Tsukune.

Tsukune just wanted to go to sleep and forget about the embarrassment he had been through. As things went at Youkai Academy, it had been less trouble then it could have been. It was over for now, so he just wanted to put it behind him. In a way, though, he thought as he tried to get comfortable, he was glad it had happened. It gave him a little better understanding of how Kurumu felt, and why she would want the life of a housewife. That though helped him calm down and relax. Because he was able to relax a little he was able to notice the rising level of Ruby's youki.

Tsukune sat up and looked around. He immediately saw Ruby standing in the middle of the room. Her eyes were unfocused and her hands were clenched fists. He had seen this in her before. He wasn't sure what had triggered her this time, but he knew trouble when he saw it. She turned towards the door as her youki built up.

"Ruby?" Tsukune called.

She didn't hear him. She was at the door with only a few quick steps. Ruby reached for the handle.

Tsukune knew he had to stop her. He reached for his own youki and felt it flood through him in a rush as he scrambled out of bed. Tsukune reached for his left wrist and took a breath.

Ruby's vision was clouded with red. She could feel her heart beating in her chest. The monster half of her nature clamored for blood as her human side raged. She reached out and took hold of the door handle. She would make them pay…

"Ruby!" Tsukune's voice was commanding.

Ruby froze. Her master's voice seamed to vibrate through her. It was for him that she had to do this. She started to turn the handle, but suddenly pain shot though her hand.

*Crack*

A red welt appeared on the back of Ruby's hand as she heard the snap of the whip. She spun about to face the attacker. She saw Tsukune standing by his bed. In his hand, Tetsu Odari writhed and twisted, a serpent ready to strike. Tsukune's silver and black hair rippled and his eyes were filled with power. Ruby saw her Master and felt her entire body start to shake.

This was the Master she fantasized about. A Master that could dominate her will and body. Her youki ebbed in the presents of Tsukune's. It was a response of an animal, instinctively backing down from a fight it knew it could not win.

Tsukune felt Ruby's youki drain away. He saw that he had her total attention, and that the danger had passed. He released his own youki and let it quiet within him.

"Ruby," Tsukune said, his voice still firm but without the pressure of his youki. "Come here," He ordered, gesturing to a place in front of him.

Ruby moved to obey without hesitation. Tsukune watched her as he put Tetsu Odari away. When she was right in front of him, Tsukune touched her cheek gently.

"You were letting your anger control you again," Tsukune said. "I don't know what you were going to do, and I don't want to know, but out of anger is not the way."

"I'm sorry master," Ruby said, looking down.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes master."

"Are you going to be able to stay calm?"

"I think so, master," Ruby answered.

Tsukune looked at her and considered his options. He didn't want her getting into trouble, and he really did not want her hurting anybody. He just had to make sure she didn't slip out when he was sleeping.

"That's not good enough," Tsukune said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry."

"Get in bed," Tsukune said shortly.

"What?" Ruby looked up in surprise.

"If your temper acts up while I'm sleeping I might not catch you in time to protect you," Tsukune explained. "So I want you sleeping next to the wall. You will have to climb over me to get out of bed. This way I will know you are safely out of trouble."

"Yes master," Ruby smiled. She quickly removed her bodice and skirt, leaving her in her underwear and a slip. She was smiling as she climbed into bed as ordered.

Tsukune might not have meant it the way she heard it, but Ruby was happy with his orders. He was ordering her into his bed, so that he could control her, restrict her. She was not being tied up, but in a way it was the same thing. And he was exercising his authority over her out of his concern and care for her. With her master cuddled up beside her, Ruby drifted off to sleep with a smile on her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mizore was not in a good mood. She had hoped that winter break would give her a chance to get closer with Tsukune. Instead she had run in to one frustration after another. First he was hospitalized because of some jerks with a ball. Then there was the lack of alone time with him, a persistent problem as she saw it. His shifts with the Student Police took up some of his free time, and to make it worse were the hours he was keeping. Mizore was losing sleep trying to keep up with Tsukune. She tried to keep watch over him, but she could never be sure when he was going to stay asleep, and she wanted to be ready to follow him when he went out.

The latest problem came from Kurumu, if indirectly. The succubus' mother had dragged Tsukune out for a night of partying, and while Mizore had followed them, she knew that trying to enter the bar would have gotten her caught. Once she saw Tsukune, tired and stressed out, had safely made it back to his own dorms, Mizore had returned to her own room to try and plot some way to get ahead of her number three rival.

Mizore was a practical person, she felt. She knew that her biggest rival was Moka, and suspected that she would never beat the vampire when it came to Tsukune's affections. Number two on the list was Ruby. The witch was physically closer then Mizore or Kurumu. For all that Ruby was supposed to be just a servant, the woman had the advantage of physical closeness, which would make Tsukune more familiar and comfortable around her. But if she was true to her word, Mizore mused, then she could be the babysitter for her and Tsukune. Mizore didn't need to displace Ruby, she just had to find a way around the witch.

Mizore was feeling frustrated because she was being left out. Something had happened, she had heard enough to know that it had, but not what. Unfortunately she couldn't ask anybody. Kurumu would never tell, and she didn't want Tsukune to know she had been following him. The idea of just kidnapping him was starting to look good to her again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shopping for school supplies was just an excuse. It was a reason for Tsukune and his friends to hang out together and walk through the shopping district. While Tsukune was glad to share time with his friends, the atmosphere was strange. Mizore was almost clinging to him, while Kurumu was acting shy and nervous. Moka was smiling and holding Tsukune's hand, and put up with Yukari clinging to her other hand tightly. Ruby had elected to tag along, and had been welcomed by the others, but followed a short distance behind Tsukune. Kokoa was also following along, included in the group, but not as close as the others.

Inner Moka was awake, in a limited fashion. It frustrated her that her awareness and perception was so limited, but it was better then nothing. She was awake because she was near Tsukune. She wanted to have him all to herself, but until she was ready to put off the seal forever then she would have to accept sharing Tsukune with her outer self.

Even in her restricted state, Inner Moka was aware that something had happened. There was a tension in Tsukune that was making him more alert, as if he had been attacked recently. Mizore was annoyingly close, but that was not a real problem. Through her outer self's senses, Inner Moka was only aware of the most basic things, and it frustrated her.

Tsukune resisted the desire to sigh. He had known that it would turn out this way from the beginning. Every one of his friends wanted his attention. He spent hours waiting while they argued and bantered about clothes, shoes, and accessories, repeatedly asking for his opinion even when he tried to explain that he didn't have one. He was forced to wait while they tried on dresses, which they would model for him and ask him if he liked how it looked. The one time he commented on how he thought a blouse on a mannequin looked nice, his friends rushed into the store and a melee broke out as they all tried to find a matching blouse to try on.

By the end of the day, Tsukune's feet were sore and his mind was numb. He had only spent money on school supplies and personal items, but even that had been unnerving. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari had watched Tsukune like hawks as he shopped. He could feel them, almost hearing their minds work, every time he reached for something. Being prudent, he bought only the least expensive items for himself, but that didn't keep him from taking a little time to comparison shop. He realized that his friends were watching to see if he had any favorite items or brands. After shopping with his friends, Tsukune was ready to hide in his room.

As soon as Tsukune returned to his dorm room he knew something was wrong. He paused just inside his door to study his room, Ruby entered behind him and also froze. She could tell that an intruder had been in the room. The pair moved into the room slowly, eyes searching for any sign of trouble or danger.

They found nobody else in the room. A quick look around showed that all of their belongings were still there, but the feeling of something out of place persisted. Tsukune studied the room with his mind focused. He summoned up his youki and let it sharpen his senses and awareness. He was instantly aware of Ruby's youki as she stood behind him. In moments he was able to identify what was wrong with his room.

The room was too clean. This was not a physical kind of clean. Anywhere a person, or a youkai spent time they would leave a trace of their personal energy behind. The more time they were at that place, the more energy that built up. Tsukune stood in his dorm room and could detect nothing of his own, or Ruby's, youki.

Tsukune was reminded of when his mother would clean his room back home. He would come home on a early spring day, looking forward to the comfort and warmth of his bedroom. As soon as he opened the door to his bedroom he was greeted by crisp, clean air because the window had been open for most of the day. Tsukune knew someone had been in his dorm room.

"Someone was here," Tsukune said. "Search everything carefully," He instructed. Matching his words, Tsukune went to the bed and started stripping it down. He didn't think it was the least bit silly to do. There were lots of stories, movies, and television shows about spies and assassins planting devices to cause problems for their targets. Tsukune wasn't going to take a chance that some little demonic thing had not been left behind to plague him.

Ruby followed her Master's instructions. She carefully went through the closet, counting every item of Tsukune's belongings before looking though her small stash of items. Even as she worked she was aware of Tsukune. Her master was being diligent in his inspection of his living space. Between the two of them the room was searched inch for inch before being put back in order.

Tsukune stood in the middle of his room while Ruby finished putting away the things from the shopping trip. He knew someone had been in his room, but nothing was missing, been tampered with, or left behind. Whoever had come calling had done something to erase all energy from the room in order to cover their tracks. This puzzled Tsukune. He would not have been too surprised to come back to his room to find Mizore or even more likely Kurumu waiting for him in his bed.

The idea of some unknown person or youkai visiting his room made Tsukune nervous. He did not need a stalker. Part of what made him nervous was that whoever had visited was so powerful that they had to erase all of the energy in the room to cover their presence. Ether that, or the visitor had been so paranoid about being caught that they went to extremes to cover their tracks.

Tsukune mused that he might have to relocate. He could probably get someone to trade rooms with him just by asking. Suggesting that he was trying to avoid yet another girl trying to sneak into his room would make a lot of boys eager to swap with him, hoping that they might be able to trick a midnight visitor into something. Tsukune dismissed the idea. Even if he changed rooms it wouldn't do any good. He would have to let too many people know about the change for personal and official reasons for his new location to be kept a secret.

XXXXXXXX

While Ruby started working on dinner her mind was also working on the problem of Tsukune's room being violated. She liked the calm, confident way her master responded to the issue, but she was still bothered by it. What bothered Ruby was her own carelessness. She mentally scolded herself even as she tried to think of how she should cast wards to prevent any more uninvited visitors.


	40. Impending

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 40

Tsukune couldn't help but smile at Moka's creativity. She had planned out a picnic date that was unique. Tsukune had arrived at her door promptly at Eleven o'clock, dressed in casual but nice clothes. Moka had greeted him warmly, then promptly handed him a large basket to carry. Together they took a walk through the woods to a secluded stretch of cliffs overlooking the sea.

Tsukune was enjoying his time with Moka, so he didn't worry or complain about how long it took to get to the eating part of the picnic. Together the young couple set out the picnic before taking off their shoes to rest on the blanket. Moka served Tsukune a late lunch as they talked. Moka asked questions about Tsukune's life in the human world. He answered, and asked her about hopes and goals for the future. Together, they watched the sky grow dark as the sun set somewhere beyond the barrier.

"Thank you for coming out here with me," Moka said in the deepening twilight.

"I'm always happy to spend time with you, Moka," Tsukune said with a smile.

"One more thing?"

"Yes?" Tsukune wondered.

Moka leaned in to kiss him. She had been holding herself back since the visit to her room, partly because she was afraid of her own feelings and wants, but also because she was afraid of what Tsukune might think of her after what had happened. As she kissed him she felt her own excitement and desire rush through her, but at the same time, she felt something else.

Among her feelings was a sense of relief. Moka was hyper aware of her body at that moment, and of Tsukune's. He returned the kiss with interest, but his hands did not reach for her body in a way they should not.

Moka reached for his hand as she broke the kiss. She was glad to see his face as flushed as her own felt. She drew his hand to her chest with a shy smile. She had agreed to share her time with Tsukune with her inner self, but she didn't really want to. Impulsively, Moka quickly planted another heated kiss on Tsukune's lips as she used his hand to remove her seal.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inner Moka had been awake, and aware, in her limited fashion for a while. Being close to Tsukune frequently did that to her. She had been growing restless as she waited for her turn to be with Tsukune. Inner Moka was aware of the lingering Kiss that her outer self had enjoyed, adding heat to her impatience. Then there was the sensations of a second kiss. Inner Moka distantly felt the heat and the desire that came from the touch of Tsukune's lips, so close but so distant at the same time.

Inner Moka wanted more. The distant sensations of kissing Tsukune made her remember the kisses she had shared with him first hand. She wanted to feel his touch, smell his blood, and taste his flesh. She felt her longing and desire for him. Suddenly the foggy barrier between herself and Tsukune was gone.

Moka felt a rush of energy as the seal was removed. Her body was suddenly connected to her mind, letting her feel and move. Every sensation was real and clear… And she was kissing Tsukune.

XXXX

Tsukune was aware of the cross in his hand as Moka kissed him. His vision of her emerald eyes framed by pink hair added to the pleasantness of the sweet flavor of her kiss. Then he felt the rush of youki as the seal was pulled from her collar. As much as he enjoyed kissing Moka he didn't want her inner self to awaken in what might be a compromising position. Tsukune was about to break the kiss when he heard Moka growl.

"Moka?" Tsukune said with a mix of surprise and alarm.

"I've warned you about going to far," Moka said in a low voice, with a dark gleam in her red eyes.

"I-I-I…"

"You press your luck," She grabbed the front of his shirt and held him close. Their faces were only an inch apart. "You think you can deny me?"

"Ahh…" Whatever Tsukune might have said was smothered by a fierce kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kokoa was fuming mad. She paced back and forth in her dorm room trying to think. Moka, the real Moka, was still avoiding her. The fake Moka was willing to be nice to her, but couldn't stop gushing over Tsukune. To make matters worse, the Real Moka acted like she cared about Tsukune as well. It didn't make sense to the little vampire.

Kokoa wanted to just smash Tsukune, just kill him and have him out of the way. After the shock wore off, Kokoa was sure, Moka would regain her senses and realize she was better off and would thank her little sister for saving her. But Kokoa knew she couldn't kill him. She had already learned how strong he was, and he was getting stronger as time went by.

Kokoa remembered Tsukune during the last Newspaper Club trip. He had show his strength during the trip when he had to rescue Moka and Sun, and again when that Siren had tried to destroy the hotel. She remembered Tsukune on the beach in his swim trunks as well, as he helped bring in business for the snack bar. He had a slender frame, but his muscles were well developed. His skin had a healthy glow; a light tan that a vampire could never have that made his scars stand out. Those scars made him look dangerous in a way, as if he was not afraid of anything.

Kokoa reflected back on Tsukune for a moment. The boy was strong in all the ways that counted, and was not bad looking. He had the most delicious blood, even if Kokoa almost never got to enjoy it. He would be a good choice for a mate, Kokoa thought, but he could never bee good enough for the real Moka. It wouldn't be so bad if had chosen someone else though.

Kokoa realized that she had stopped pacing and was standing in the middle of her room daydreaming about Tsukune. She blushed deep red as she realized what she was thinking and looked around to make sure nobody was watching. Kokoa started pacing, angry again, but now she was not sure who to be angry with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mizore smiled as she decorated her room. She was creating sculpted ice sickles while she hummed to herself. Tsukune had just returned to his room from a picnic with Moka. His shirt had been torn and he had been unsteady on his feet, all the while he had been smiling. While she could tell that he had been worked over by the vampire, he had not been completely used up. Mizore couldn't help but smile, a little bitterly, at the thought of what might have passed between Moka and Tsukune.

Mizore didn't like the idea of sharing Tsukune, but she would take what she could get. If the best she could hope for was the position of Tsukune's mistress, then she would be the most loving and supportive mistress in history. Until Moka messes up… Then Mizore would steal Tsukune away forever.

Mizore planed out her next date with Tsukune. She would cover the outside of her room with snow and put thick frost on the windows. For dinner she would serve him a rich stew and hot tea, and seat him close to a small electric heater. He would be warm and relaxed. Mizore would slowly seduce Tsukune to telling her everything he had done with Moka, and then she would carefully convince him to go just as far.

Snow, Mizore reminded herself. Snow that would gently cover the land until everything was buried in soft white. It was just too bad that it never snowed under the barrier. If it did then she could just encourage it along until Tsukune became trapped in her room. She would just have to settle for metaphorical snow trapping him in her grasp.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yukari was in her room, ginning broadly. Her research had paid off, finally. The floor of her dorm room was covered with geometric figures and magical glyphs. At the center of the strange design sat a stone bowl filled with dark ink. Yukari knelt on the floor looking into the scrying bowl. She was watching Inner Moka and Tsukune as the pair cuddled on a picnic blanket, kissing deeply.

The little witch was having difficulty maintaining the image because her mind wanted to wander, and scrying required calm concentration. Yukari was excited by seeing her two favorite people so close together, and she looked forward to when she would be able to join them. At the same time she was happy about the closeness she was seeing, She was upset that Tsukune and Moka had not told her how far they had gone. How could they have a lasting, intimate, relationship if they didn't share with her? Yukari struggled to remain calm so she could continue watching her favorite people. The image in the scrying bowl continued to blur in and out as the little witch's mind was visited with ecchi thoughts.

XXXXX

Ruby hummed to herself as she dusted Tsukune's room. The small dorm room was spotless, but the witch enjoyed performing the little domestic chores for Tsukune. She was trying to stay busy for artistic presentation. She wanted to be visibly doing something when Tsukune returned to his room, so that her master would see her being dilligent. Like the many times she would just 'happen' to be sweeping the area near the front gate of the school when Tsukune was walking to class. Ruby wanted to do all that she could to make sure Tsukune had a positive opinion of her. It was the same reason that Ruby always tried to maintain a modest appearance.

Anything that Tsukune approved of, Ruby would do. If it made Tsukune happy, Ruby encouraged it. The witch spent time every day, if she could, arranging things to help her make Tsukune happy with her. Even as she worked hard to keep the room clean, Ruby made sure a few of her more intimate bits of clothing were in the laundry basket, where Tsukune could see them. Ruby wanted Tsukune to see her as being available for his every want and need. She was happy to have gained a place so close to him, but she still wanted more.

Ruby hoped that her master was having a good time on his date with Moka. She had paid careful attention to Tuskune's clothes to make sure his appearance would be acceptable. She wanted him to have an enjoyable picnic that would help him be happy and relaxed, because that is what a good friend and servant should want. Ruby, secretly admitted to herself, also hoped that Tsukune would return from his date excited and worked up, so that she could carefully help him find release from his tension again.

XXXXXX

Kurumu was feeling frustrated. Her mother's whirlwind visit had been an intrusion into her and Tsukune's relationship. Worse, Kurumu was afraid, her mother's actions had damaged what she had been trying to build. Kurumu had been careful to appear as uncomfortable and out of place as she could during her mother's 'celebration.' Pretending to be drunk after only a couple glasses of champagne probably convinced Tsukune that she didn't have any drinking experience. While Kurumu's mother was disappointed that Tsukune had not tried to take liberties with ether of the seemingly drunk women he was with, Kurumu was not. In truth, the young succubus was proud of her Tsukune, and respected him all the more for the restraint he had exercised.

Now Kurumu had a problem to deal with. She had to think of a way to convince Tsukune that the elder succubus would not be continually intruding into their lives if he and Kurumu had a relationship. She also had to think of a way to keep her mother from doing exactly that. Kurumu paced in her dorm room while her mind work.

XXXXX

Tsukune returned to his room feeling tired and energized at the same time. He could tell that he was smiling, but couldn't stop. He was also aware that there was more then a few drops of blood showing on his clothes, but that seamed unimportant. Right then Tsukune was only thinking about how right everything was. Moka, both sides of her, were precious to him, and both sides of her returned his feelings. He opened the door to his room, feeling unconcerned and happy.

"Welcome home, Master," Ruby said, turning to face the door with a feather duster in her hand. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes," Tsukune gave a nod. "I did. Thank you. How are you doing, Ruby?"

"I am well, Master."

"That's good." Tsukune closed the door to his room and kicked off his shoes. He proceeded to undress without any concern. He tossed his soiled shirt towards the laundry basket carelessly. "Do you know what I have to do next?"

"Master," Ruby answered. "You are scheduled for an early morning shift with the Student Police."

"Thank you for reminding me. I should probably go to bed early tonight."

"Will you be wanting supper?"

"Mmmmm," Tsukune paused for a moment and looked at his friend and servant. "If you would make me something light please," He said. "I'll go and wash up."

Ruby smiled at Tsukune's back as he headed for the baths. He accepted her in his life so totally now that he expected her to clean up after him. She noticed how he had paused when she had asked him about dinner. Tsukune had considered her feelings before answering, showing that he cared about her feelings. Ruby gave a small, happy sigh as she picked up Tsukune's shirt.

XXXXX

Tsukune was feeling good as he returned to his room. His shift with the Student Police had gone well. He had relieved the night lieutenant and finished out the night without incident. He oversaw the shift change of the patrol teams, pleased to see that everybody was taking their responsibilities seriously. Akira had arrived at eleven o'clock as planned, so Tsukune was returning to his room for lunch. After his date with Moka the day before, Tsukune was in good spirits and ready to enjoy the few remaining days of the winter break.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu called out as she launched herself towards him.

"Ku…" Tsukune managed in surprise before the succubus smothered him with her breasts.

Tukune had been ambushed just short of the dorms He was pulled off balance and nearly knocked down while his friends engaged in one of the scuffles over him. When he could finally stand on his own, and breath, he gave a sigh of relief.

"What's going on?" Tsukune asked.

"Master," Ruby explained. "The Board Chairman wants to meet with you after lunch. He wants to see all of you, so I notified the others."

"Thank you Ruby," Tsukune gave her a nod.

"After Ruby came to see me," Moka said. "I thought it would be a good idea if we shared lunch together. That way we could all go to see the Board Chairman together."

"I wanted to make it a picnic," Kurumu said.

"We agreed on a picnic," Mizore said with a glare at the succubus.

"All of us together," Yukari added.

"Sound like fun," Tsukune tried to sound positive as he felt his stomach sinking. The Board Chairman wanting to see them could not be anything good. "I'll meet you after I change."

XXXXXX

Tsukune and his friends shared a picnic in the woods. As usual, Tsukune was well fed, while the girls argued about nothing and everything. Tsukune didn't want to spoil the mood so he kept his apprehensions to himself. He ate what his friends offered him even though he had no appetite. In his mind, Tsukune tried to think of what the Board Chairman could want.


	41. Moving together

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 41

Tsukune stood with his friends on a hill overlooking the strange village. He had nearly forgotten the strange place, but the Board Chairman had not. The little village was looking almost new. The single street had been repaved and all the little houses had been painted. Only the weed filled gardens suggested that the village had been long neglected. The Board Chairman stood with the students overlooking the little village.

"Well boy," The Board Chairman said. "What do you think?" He waved towards the village.

"Errr," Tsukune tried to think of an answer. "Ummm. It looks nice."

"I am glad you like it," The Board Chariman smiled at Tsukune. "You will be living here."

"Whaa?" Tsukune gaped in surprise.

"I told you that I had plans for this place, and you. Come with me," The man walked down towards the village.

With no other choice, Tsukune followed the Board Chairman. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby followed along as well.

"This village," The Board Chairman explained, "Was built so that students could practice living in a human community. In the past, the students would revert to their monster personalities far too easily. They became too comfortable with exposing themselves and the village became much like the dorms are now. That is where you come in, boy."

"Sir?" Tsukune was feeling alarmed.

"You and some of your friends have lived in the human world. You will bring an element of that into this project. You will live in this village and help keep the other students thinking like humans."

"Uhhh… How?"

"You will just be your self," The Board Chairman turned his smile on the young man. "And when you see one of your neighbors not following the rules you will remind them."

"Ahhh…"

"When possible, a student with human world experience will be assigned to each house, along with a student that has never been among humans before." The Board Chairman continued along the street. "Not only will the students practice living as humans do," The man stopped in the middle of the street and gestured to two storied building and the "T" shaped building in turn. "But they will also learn to work in human settings."

"Uhhh…" Tsukune was trying hard to keep up mentally. Looking to his friends he saw little support coming.

"I have faith in you boy. You will make this a success."

Tsukune heard the hard edge in the Board Chairman's voice and recognized the threat. He would have to do everything he could to make this pet project work or his tenuous position at the school could come to an end.

"I don't know if…" Tsukune tried to think of a way to, if not decline the added responsibilities, then to lower the Board Chairman's expectations.

"Nonsense, boy," The man said firmly. "You are well respected by your peers. I am sure you will have no trouble at all."

"Thank you…" Tsukune said weakly.

"Now you can't set yourself apart from the others too much or the other students wont trust you. The manor house is still in need of repairs in any case."

"Awww…." A collective complaint came from the girls.

Tsukune kept his face perfectly blank. That was the first good news he had heard all afternoon.

"I've taken the liberty," The headmaster reached into his robes, "To chose out your new residence." He pulled out a set of keys. "You should move in right away. The first of your neighbors will be moving in tomorrow." He handed the keys to Tsukune."

"Thank you," Tsukune said as he accepted the keys. He hoped the sour feeling in his gut didn't show on his face.

"I have faith in you boy," The headmaster said as he turned to leave. "Just keep up all your good work."

Tsukune and his friends watched the Board Chairman leave. The man moved more like he was drifting over the ground instead of walking. He faded from sight before he reached the end of the street. Tsukue gave himself a shake and looked at the set of keys in his hand.

The keys, there were two of them, were simple and normal looking. They were on a normal key ring with a simple, oval tag. On the tag was the number four. Looking at the keys convinced Tsukune how serious the Board Chairman was about making the village as human and normal as possible.

"Let me see," Insisted the ever curious Yukari as she moved in close to Tsukune for a look at the keys.

As his other friends pressed in, Tsukune scanned the street. He identified Number Four by the polished brass number above the door. It was a modest off-white house with sky-blue trim. It did not stand out from the other houses in the slightest. Tsukune gave a small smile at the normal looking structure.

"Let's check it out," Yukari started for the house in question.

The group of friends, with Tsukune being swept along, excitedly headed for Number Four. Because he was holding the keys it was up to him to open the door. The group of excited girls at his back hurried Tsukune into the house so fast he almost didn't get his shoes off before he found himself standing in his new living room.

The little house was clean and ready for Tsukune to take up residence. The house was fully furnished in tasteful, normal, contemporary style. In the kitchen cupboards there was a complete set of dishes. While there was no television, radio, or computer, there were all the other items Tsukune expected to see in a modern home. The stove, oven, microwave, and refrigerator were all new. In each bedroom was a full sized bed with new linens, as well as a desk and a chair. Curtains were hung in every window and tied back neatly to let in the light. The house looked like a display, or maybe a set for shooting a commercial.

The group of friends investigated the house. They looked into every room and cupboard and closet. Behind the house was a small yard with a pond and water coarse, complete with a miniature, bamboo, dear chaser. It was the kind of house that Tsukune would be proud to live in.

XXXXXXX

Tsukune collapsed on his bed with a tired sigh. He had just finished moving in to his new home and was ready to sleep for days. After investigating the house the decision was made to get Tsukune moved in without delay. Ruby promptly flew ahead to start getting everything ready, leaving Tsukune to walk back to the dorms with his friends. It had only taken a single trip to get him moved, and nobody had to carry very much. Tsukune suspected that the move would have gone smoother without all the 'help' he had received.

Because he was used to living modestly at school, Tsukune could have moved all of his belongings in just a few bags. With his youkai strength he could have carried it all by himself, he was sure. Once everything had been moved, the girls had insisted on unpacking everything and putting it all away. Kurumu, for example, was having fun playing newlywed in the kitchen. Tsukune was not sure what Ruby and Yukari were talking about, but they had their heads together and their wands out as they walked around the house.

Finally it was curfew that forced Tsukune's classmates to return to their own rooms. All of them were protesting how unfair it was for Tsukune to be so far away, and that they were not allowed to move in with him. Tsukune did do the gentlemanly thing and walk them back to the dorms, while Ruby stayed behind to put things in order.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ruby sang to her self, and was almost dancing, as she organized Tsukune's closet. She was moving into a house with her Master. Together they would have more space, but at the same time they would have more privacy. The house had a proper bathroom, which gave Ruby all kinds of ideas.

Ruby knew she would have the second bedroom for herself, but she only planed to use it when Tsukune needed privacy. She would be able to serve him as was fitting, and could retreat discreetly to her own room until she was needed again. It was a near perfect life, as Ruby saw it in her mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

Moka couldn't stop giggling. She had a smile on her face so wide it made her cheeks ache, and the giggles kept coming. She had been woken by a knocking on her dorm room door in the early hours of the morning. When she opened the door she saw a short woman in a black suit, with black hair, and black sunglasses, standing in the hall.

"I am from the Board Chairman's office," The woman had said. "Are you Akashiya Moka?"

"Yes," Moka answered cautiously. "Can I help you?"

"This is for you," The woman held out an envelope.

Moka saw the school's crest on the envelope, and her own name. She accepted the envelope and the woman left. Moka closed the door, and in the privacy of her own room she opened the envelope. In side she found a set of keys and a letter.

"_To Akashiya Moka,_

_ "You have been selected by the school board, based on your academic performance, your individual aptitudes, and your personal history, for participation in the Advanced Social Integration program. Effective immediately, you are asked to quit your occupation of the female students' dormitory and take up residence at Number Six Village Street. You and a room mate will share the assigned unit for the remainder of your enrollment at Youkai Academy. _

_ The Advanced Social Integration program is to help students learn to function within human society. The success of this program will require the full cooperation and support of the selected students. It is expected that you will use your personal experiences interacting in the human world to help your assigned room mate, and other program members, to achieve the needed personal and social awareness._

_ Signed..."_

Moka read the letter through carefully, three times. The first time she had been shocked. As she read the letter the second time, Moka felt herself smile. After reading the letter for a third time she realized that she would be living next door to Tsukune, the giggles had started. Smiling, and giggling, Moka started to pack.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ya-Hooo!" Kurumu cheered. She danced from one foot to the other as she threw her clothes and books onto her bed. She had been forced out of her bed at an early hour by a knocking at the door. A strange woman dressed all in black had handed her a letter. As soon as she finished reading the letter, Kurumu had started packing. She carefully boxed up her cooking appliances and her old Comico game system. After that, came the pots, pans, and dishes. With all of that organized and stacked she gave a cheer and hurried to finish up. She knew she could get any number of male students to move the heavy stuff for her, but she wanted to hurry to her new place; Number Three Village Street.

Once all of her clothes, books, and extra linens were piled on the bed, Kurumu tied up the corners. She now had a neat stack of boxes in the middle of the room and a large bundle on the bare mattress of her bed. She was done packing. A short walk in a tight tee shirt and jeans in front of the boys' dorms, while vocally lamenting about not knowing how to deal with such heavy burdens, was all it took to recruit a team of movers. With puppy-dog eyes, and lustful thoughts, the boys followed the succubus.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mizore was humming to herself as she moved her belongings. After receiving and reading her letter, the Snow Maiden summoned up a team of ice puppets. They loaded Mizore's belongs on to a sleigh made of ice. Once the loading was done, it was a simple task for the ice puppets to push they sleigh along a trail that Mizore made of snow. All through the move, Mizore was careful to hold on to her key to Number Two Village Street. She had noticed how the even numbered houses were all on the same side of the street. She would soon be living right next door to Tsukune. Mizore was looking forward to living so close to her most special person. Living next door to Tsukune would allow her to watch over him much more closely.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yukari was very much acting her age. After waking up to receive a letter and a key to Number One Village Street, the little witch had gone into action. She had all of her considerable collection of books, mangas, and assorted tomes stacked and bundled in short order. She kept packing and stacking until she had all of her things in a single pile in the middle of her room. The little witch had a plan. Once everything was neatly stacked up, she used a long strand of rope, upon which she wrote out mystical glyphs, to bind the pile of belongings together. With a measured chant and a wave of her wand, the pile levitated up from the floor. Yukari suppressed a cheer as she saw her magic working as she had hoped. Another wave of her wand was all it took to move the collection for the door, where it stopped with a thump, too big to pass through the opening.

"Damn," Yukari muttered, letting the stack drop to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXX

Moka had made the first trip to the village with a carefully packed bundle secured to her long forgotten bicycle. Originally intended for use when her strength was low, Moka had not needed the mechanical assistance of the bicycle thanks to Tsukune's yummy blood. However, with the bicycle, Moka was able to make the first trip to the village very quickly. She was very excited to share her good news, and good fortune, with her new neighbor, Tsukune.

Tsukune had been very happy to have Moka as his neighbor. He quickly volunteered to help Moka move the rest of her things, as she had hoped. As an added bonus, Ruby also insisted on helping. The three of them were able to move the rest of Moka's things in a single trip. For a while, they walked along the snowy trail left by Mizore. At one point, Kurumu's moving team nearly knocked them down in their eagerness.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yukari had moved her belongings out of the dorm the time consuming way; one small load at a time. She carefully rebuilt her pile outside of the dorms and retied her enchanted cord around it. With a wave of her wand and a measured chant she levitated the bundle. Yukari was proud of her accomplishment. With her skill and knowledge she would be able to move all of her things in a single trip. While most of her attention was on the task of moving her belongings, she was also aware that, for some reason, the path to the village was muddy.


	42. Burning

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 42

It was the first day back from the Winter break and the students of Youkai Academy were on their way back to class. Some were energized, having taken time over the break to relax and refresh themselves. More were moving slowly, still used to lazy mornings and easy days. A few were frantic, unfinished assignments on their minds as the sought out friends, classmates, anybody that could help them. Fresh or frazzled, dedicated or distracted, dressed in their uniforms, they made their way to school.

Once again, in front of the school gates the Newspaper Club had their table set up. No major conflicts were covered in the latest edition. Nobody new had declared war against the school or its students. The paper held a review of the Drama club's latest production. The advice columns were all well planed out, with no rushing to make up for time lost. It was, Tsukune reflected, the most normal paper that the club had ever produced. The schedule for coming athletic events and school holidays were not lost behind an exciting story of violence or scandal. Tsukune smiled warmly to everybody and reflected on how much he was looking forward to some nice, peaceful days.

XXXXXXXXXX

The village was filled with excitement. Nineteen little houses were occupied by two students each. Tsukune and three other Student Police members patrolled the village street. The same day that Tsukune's friends had moved in, fifteen other students had also moved into the village. Each occupied house had a student that had spent some time living among humans. With the exception of Tsukune's place, each house had a second student moved in so that they could learn more about interacting with the human world. On the first day back from Winter break, home room teachers had notified the nineteen students that were to benefit from living in the village.

Tsukune knew that there would be no way to keep the village a secret as soon as he saw Kurumu's moving team. With a total of thirty nine students, and Ruby, living in the village, the place was going to be lively. The student police had to add the village to their patrol area. This also meant the longer walk to school had to be watched over as well. Every resident of the village had been given a rule book to follow. In Tsukune's case, he was expected to help enforce the rules of the village.

The first week following Winter break, the village was filled with a party atmosphere. Students moved in to their new homes. Only Tsukune's had been fully furnished, the rest had only minimal furniture. The little store in the village, run by an elderly looking man, sold mostly small comfort items and basic food stuffs, so students had to make the trip to the shopping district for their larger needs. The students moving in had been assisted by friends. The thrill of something new made everybody a little excited. Monster or human, girls loved having an excuse to shop.

The village did not have a curfew. There was no rules about how late lights could be on, or when students had to be inside. Also, there was no restrictions on late visits or guests staying overnight. The village was supposed to represent contemporary human world living. It was up to the residents of each house to set restrictions on such things as visiting hours. The rules that Tsukune and the student police had to enforce were all about safety, and keeping the students in their human roles.

Yukari was not aloud to use her wand and magic to do housework. Mizore was not permitted to use her ice puppets for yard work, or to cover he house and yard in snow. There was no rule against Kurumu laying out on a blanket to get a tan, but Tsukune still reminded her that humans have a different view of modesty and decency then monsters. Likewise, none of the students were allowed to show their monster forms. No late night prowling, stalking, or howling was allowed.

XXXXXXXX

Kurumu was frustrated. She lived across the street from Tsukune. Closer then before, but still not close enough. She had just finished moving herself in and settling into place when her new house mate arrived. Enya was a spirit from Southern Japan. A smoke spirit that often appeared insubstantial. Kurumu would have preferred someone a little more confident to share the house with.

Enya had grown up outside a southern fishing village, but had always wanted to live in the city. She almost worshiped Kurumu for the 'glamorous' life she had known. To make matters worse, Enya smoked. She kept an incense brazier in her room, but she also smoked tobacco. As a smoke spirit, it was a source of strength for her. While she could not smoke on campus, she felt free to smoke in the village. Kurumu, after threatening to flap her wings, was able to make Enya agree smoke only outside the house. The incense they could negotiate.

Even with the compromise, Kurumu was not happy with her house mate. The girl insisted on dressing sexy and wearing makeup as she hung around outside smoking. Kurumu worried what her neighbors might think.

XXXXXX

Mizore considered her house mate critcally. Anna was a rain spirit from central Japan. The girl was moody, mostly depressed, given to staring off into space and sighing often. It seamed that Anna had a deep crush on a boy, but did not have the confidence to approach him. While water and ice spirits complimented each other, Mizore was not sure she wanted to live with one.

On the positive side, Mizore and Anna had very little reason to come into conflict. Anna didn't mind the cold, so long as the temperature stayed above freezing. There would be no steaming hot showers or constantly running heaters to wear Mizore down. The ice maiden did speculate about who was supposed to be helping who with understanding the human world. Mizore, except for playing with a human boy as a child, had only experienced the human world when going there with the Newspaper Club.

XXXXX

Yukari wondered about her new house mate, Kuna. The young woman was incredibly shy, and had moved in with nothing more then a pair of bags. Once she had moved in, she had stayed in her room until it was time to get ready for school the next day. After school, Kuna had returned to her room without saying a word. Yukari realized that she had a chore ahead of her, getting her house mate used to the idea of interacting with the human world.

XXXXXXX

Moka felt irritated. Both sides of her personality were unsatisfied with the situation. The serpent woman, Kiyo Himi was a class mate, which gave her something in common with Moka. Inner Moka was unhappy because having a house mate that was not beholden to her in some way made the pair appear as equals. Tsukune, who shared his house with his slave, while holding a position of authority with the Student Police, looked more accomplished then ever. But Moka was left looking like any other student. It was only a small consolation that Moka was responsible for helping the other student to learn about the human world, putting the vampire only a little above the serpent woman.

The other thing that bothered Moka was their house mate's choice of decoration. It was something seen by chance. Kiyo had her door open when Moka was in the hall. The serpent woman had placed on her wall a poster made up of a collection of photographs around an enlarged central image. That central image was of Aono Tsukune, standing bare chested and bloodied in a grave yard, looking like he had just finished a fight. Now Moka instantly recognized the image as fake. While it was clearly Tsukune's face, and the body was a close match. Some of his larger scars were not visible, and the holy lock was missing. The pictures around the central image were all authentic however.

It was very apparent that Moka would have to put the serpent woman in her place. Inner Moka had several ideas on how to do that. Outer Moka didn't like the violent, even visceral ideas from her inner self, but she agreed that some steps had to be taken.

XXXX

Up and down the village street, students took to their new living conditions. There was a flurry of yard work and home decoration as each pair of students added their personal touches to the little houses. Ruby planted sunflowers. Kurumu hung lacy curtains in the windows. Some students planted gardens, while others painted. By Friday the village, Tsukune decided, had become a lot less creepy. The place now had a look and feel of a real neighborhood, instead of looking like stage setting.

Tsukune looked over the village as he returned from classes Friday afternoon. He and his friends were sharing their usual banter as they shared the walk back from school with the other students now living in the village. Tsukune held Moka's hand gently, sharing smiles with her. Kurumu argued with Yukari and Mizore over who had rights to Tsukune's other hand. Around them, other students watched the byplay with mixed amounts of jealousy and envy. Tsukune just enjoyed sharing time with his friends, especially Moka, and let his mind wander over his schedule.

"Welcome home, Master," Ruby greeted Tsukune as he came in the door. The witch had taken to living in the little house like a fish to water. Tsukune knew she had her own bedroom, but she only appeared interested in using it rarely. She was mistress of her master's house.

"Tonight you have dinner with Kurumu," Ruby started reviewing Tsukune's schedule. "Followed by a half shift with the Student Police. I have a set of clothes set out in your room, Master. If you would like to freshen up before dinner, the bath is ready."

"Thank you, Ruby," Tsukune said, suppressing a sigh. He wanted the bath, and knew that he should take the time not only for his own cleanliness, but also to give Kurumu time to prepare dinner. The problem was, and had been every day since he moved in, that Ruby wanted to come into the bath and wash his back.

Tsukune considered his options as he headed for the bathroom. He wanted to do things for himself, but he needed to consider Ruby's feelings. She was working hard to take care of him, and the house, even though she did not need to. As Tsukune shucked off his uniform he tried to think of what he should do to reward Ruby for her hard effort.

XXX

Ruby approached the door to the bathroom. She was dressed in only her thinnest chemise and lacy panties under a short robe. Every time Tsukune took a bath she had done the same thing. Removing most of her clothing so they would not get wet, or in the way, but keeping herself covered to avoid being too forward, Ruby would then offer to wash her master's back. And every time, he declined. His modestly was charming and frustrating at the same time.

"Master," Ruby said as she knocked lightly on the bathroom door. "Would you like me to wash your back?"

"Ahhh," Tsukune's voice came through the door. "Alright."

Ruby felt her knees tremble. Her master had agreed to let her wash his back… to touch his undressed body. With nervous fingers she reached for the door.

"I'm coming in," She warned.

Tsukune was sitting on the wash stool with his back to the door. Ruby saw that he had a towel firmly tied around his waist, and that the back of his neck was red from blushing. Ruby knew at once that he was letting her wash his back because he wanted to please her. She would not press him for any additional attention as long as he was still uncomfortable with such a personal act.

XXXXXX

Tsukune allowed himself a small sigh of relief once he was back out to the street. Letting Ruby wash his back was probably the right thing to do; It had made her happy after all. Unfortunately the experience had left him feeling tense, even after he had dismissed his servant. He doubted that he would be able to relax at all. With another small sigh he crossed the street.

XXXXXXXX

Kurumu cleaned up after supper carefully. She tried to stay focused on the task of washing, without breaking any of her nice dishes, to help keep her temper in check. Tsukune had come over for dinner, and Kurumu had her plan in place for his continued seduction, but Enya had spoiled those plans with her presence.

All of Kururmu's plans had been corrupted by her house mate. First, by her nasty habit of smoking, making everything taste like it had ashes in it. With the flavor of the food thrown off, even by a little, the mood of the evening was already damaged. Then the smoke spirit refused to leave them alone She kept passing through the room to go outside for a smoke, and while outside she wanted to leave the door open so she could listen and watch what was going on. The playful mood that Kurumu normally used to help Tsukune relax and get him to let his guard down had escaped them. The spoiled evening had left Kurumu fuming.

xxxxx

Enya made sure her window was closed and the curtains were shut before letting herself drift around her room. She had been confused why her house mate, who had lived among the neon lights and excitement of big city life, would chose to act so simple and modestly. Then Aono Tsukune had knocked on the door. The Captain of the Student Police had been in his uniform, looking as handsome as ever. He had moved with confidence and power, his muscles tight and ready for action.

Enya knew that her house mate was a part of Aono's harem, but didn't realize that he would visit with her. Enya drifted over to look at the poster on the back of her door. She had the early poster, the one with Aono Tsukune in his uniform standing in front of a black board. She had admired the handsome, calm boy when she first started to hear about him and his adventures. He was brave and loyal, and, in spite of his fighting strength, he still looked gentle and caring. He had even been polite when he showed his disapproval of her smoking cigarettes.

Enya was thrilled to know that Tsukune would visit her house, even if he was not there to see her. She smiled to herself. Smoke could smother the strongest of men with gentle caresses. She looked at the poster and dreamed of visiting the big city with Tsukune.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a long and tiring weekend, Tsukune reflected. After dinner with Kurumu, which had not been up to her normal level of performance, Tsukune had spent more then half the night on his feet. Friday night had been filled with 'House Warming' parties. While the school rules were very casual about many things, and even more lax in the village, Tsukune had to keep a sharp eye on his fellow students.

A part of what Tsukune had to do was teach his fellow students how to act. He had to remind them that humans had age limits for things like drinking alcohol and smoking. He enforced standards he had been raised to respect. The girly posters that a pair of male students wanted to put up, he made them move them so they were not visible through open windows. Likewise, he made students take down underwear that had been put up in inappropriate places.

Mizore came to visit Tsukune as he walked down the street. It was close to midnight when she came up to him with a small basket of rice balls and a thermos of tea. He accepted her offering with a smile, grateful for a snack. Mizore asked him about how the village compared to his home, starting a casual conversation. Tsukune, scanning the area for any problems, did not notice the sharp awareness of Mizore's eyes. She was gleaning every seed of information she could from Tsukune's words, voice, and body language. When the rice balls were gone and the thermos was empty the snow maiden started to return to her house, pausing to invite Tsukune over for lunch the next day.

Tsukune spent a little extra time during his patrol walking through the empty 'T' shaped building. For lack of a better name he decided to call it city hall. He learned that the building had a full basement that was divided into several rooms. He also saw where restoration work had been done. Tsukune thought about how the building could be used to help the village, and hoped the students would not vandalize the place.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yukari was feeling irritated. She had discovered that her house mate was nocturnal, and overly suspicious of everybody. Yukari had tried to sit up and watch for Tsukune, hoping she could catch him alone so she could work on improving her relationship with him. He was getting along fine with Moka, but unless the witch managed to seduce one of the pair her dreams of a threesome romance would never happen.

It turned out that Kuna was already sitting up in the darkened front room. The quiet youkai stood in the corner, looking out from under her lanky black hair. The curtains were tied back so that she could see out. It gave Yukari the chills, the way Yuna watched her quietly as she tried to watch for Tsukune. Finally the little witch had retreated to her bedroom, her imagined opportunities missed.

xxxxXXXXX

It was, Moka decided, the best possible way to achieve her goals. First and foremost, she would get to spend time with Tsukune. Second, she would show her house mate the proper order of things. The evening would start with a light conversation and tea in the front room. Kiyo would be present, because she is a class mate, and to be polite. After the tea, Moka would take a small drink from Tsukune. She would ask for his wrist, making it clear that he gave of himself willingly.

After feeding from Tsukune, Moka would have him remove her seal. Inner Moka had a presence that none could match. She would also demonstrate her position with Tsukune. If there was a way to make sure the young serpent woman knew her place, Inner Moka would find it.

Moka was carefully cleaning up after dinner, preparing to make tea for when Tsukune arrived, when she heard the shouting. The kitchen window was open, letting her hear the excited voices outside. Curious, she went to the front door to see what was going on. As soon as she did, Moka saw why people were shouting. One of the houses was on fire.

XXXXXXXXXX

Number Seven Village Street was burning. Flames had eaten their way through the roof of the house and were reaching into the sky. A tall pillar of dark smoke towered over the little house. The little street was filled with students that had gathered, watching the blaze. Some of them were fascinated, others were horrified. All of them appeared rooted in place.

"Mizore!"

The snow maiden heard her name. She wrenched her eyes from the burning house to look for who had called out to her. The huge fire frightened her even as she was fascinated by its wild beauty.

"Mizore!"

Tsukune elbowed his way through the crowd. He saw the snow maiden and called out to her. She could help contain the flames, he realized.

"Mizore," Tsukune said as he finally reached his friend.

"Tsukune," Mizore gave a small smile. She was always happy to see him, especially when he called out to her.

"Mizore," Tsukune reached out to her. "Can you do something about that fire?"

"Huh?" So focused on Tsukune she had momentarily forgotten the burning house.

"The fire," Tsukune pointed. "Can you put it out?"

"I..." Mizore looked back at the flames. "I don't know."

"Try," Tsukune instructed. "I know you can do it."

Hearing Tsukune's words, Mizore suddenly wanted to put out the fire very badly. She reached for her youki and summoned up her power. She focused her attention on the burning house.

A blast of cold air struck at the house. The front of the house, still untouched by the fire within, frosted over, but the flames were unaffected. Mizore tried harder. Frost thickened on the front of the house and started to spread along the roof. The fire was too hot for the snow maiden to smother with her powers alone. Even as Mizore tried to cover the house with ice, steam rose from the roof.

Tsukune saw his friend applying herself to putting out the fire. The snow maiden was focused on the burning house to the exclusion of all else. Tsukune saw beads of sweat on Mizore's forehead, silent proof of how hard she was trying. He divided his attention between his friend and the fire. The fire was winning. Tsukune could see that Mizore's ice, thick on the front of the house, was unable to dampen down the flames.

Mizore was trying with all she could. Tsukune saw her start to sway on her feet and felt the waning of her youki. She needed help, he knew. Determined, Tsukune reached for his own youki.

Mizore felt herself starting to grow light headed. She was not able to stop the fire, and was about to give up.

"I know you can do it," Tsikune said into Mizore's ear.

She heard the voice of her special person and felt her determination return. Then she felt his arms around her as he stood behind her. Tsukune's body was close against her, suddenly she could feel his Warmth flow into her. Youki surged into Mizore and she threw it at the burning house. Dimly, she was aware of Tsukune's voice, even if she was unaware of what he was saying.

"You can do it," Tsukune urged as he sent his youki to his friend. He saw the ice thicken on the walls of the house and frost coat the roof.

Encasing the house with ice restricted the flow of air into the structure, slowing the fire. Tsukune saw that Mizore's power was helping, but still more was needed. He looked around for ideas.

"Anybody?" Tsukune called out. "If you have powers to help put out the fire, please." Casting about, Tsukune saw Kurumu and her room mate. "Enya," He called out to the defiant smoke youkai. "You can help."

Enya was surprised. Tsukune had picked her out of the crowd and called her out by name. She had always wanted to be recognized, to stand out. She passed through the crowed towards Tsukune in answer to his call.

"Capture the smoke," Tsukune ordered, his voice tight from focusing his emotions and his youki. "Help keep it all in the house."

"Yes," Enya nodded. She turned her attention towards the burning building. Spreading her arms, the smoke demon became translucent in the light of the blaze. She drifted up, out of her clothes, transforming in to a dark gray silhouette of a woman. The orange light of the flames cast highlights over the curves of her smoke body.

Enya drifted to a point above the burning house and began the task of controlling the smoke. She felt the caress of the heat raising into the night sky as she exercised her will over the smoke. Soon, she had a mass of black smoke thick enough to blot out the light of the flames. Enya concentrated, harder then ever before in her life, making the smoke dense. She forced the collected smoke back down, into the burning house, depriving the flames of fresh oxygen.

It was enough to do the job. The flames were reduced, suffocated, by the thick smoke. The heat of the flames was diminished. Suddenly a thick layer of frost erupted on every surface in the house. The flames winked out with a hiss. Small flickers of steam escaped the burnt timbers as the last of their heat was spent against the coating of ice.

A cheer went up from the crowd of assembled students. Enya, feeling a rush of excitement and accomplishment, swooped down, letting the smoke erupt in a harmless, dark plume into the sky as she threw herself towards Tsukune. As she embraced the captain of the Student Police, Enya felt her smoke body spasm as she came in contact with Tsukune's youki. His energy was more then she ever imagined, and trying to embrace him made her feel incredibly good at the same time that it filled her with agony.

For a moment all she could do was feel the rush, then she forced herself back. She quickly gathered up her clothes and flew back into her house. Enya threw herself into her bedroom and onto the bed, where she curled in upon herself. Her body trembled and she was breathing hard. Her entire body felt tired and alive at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune felt a chill run through him as smoke swirled about Mizore and himself for less then a minute. He didn't pay any attention to it as he calmed his youki. He was still holding on to Mizore, helping the snow maiden keep her balance. Tsukune could tell that Mizore was wrung out by the effort of putting out the house fire. Her small body was trembling in his arms and her youki was almost lost under his.

Tsukune kept his hold on Mizore and moved her towards her house. She went with him on unsteady feet. It was a short journey, but it felt like a long walk. The gathered crowd of curious students started to break up once it was clear that the fire was out. As Tsukune and Mizore passed through the dispersing crowd, he was able to pass instructions to another member of the student police. Knowing that the Board Chairman would be informed of what happened, Tsukune was able to concentrate on Mizore.

The Snow Maiden was out on her feet. She was like a puppet following Tsukune's directions. He managed to get her to her front door without incident. Once inside the house, Mizore leaned against a wall while Tsukune knelt down to take off her shoes. He tried calling out for Mizore's room mate, but his calls went unanswered. Leaving his own shoes in the entry way, Tsukune helped Mizore to her bedroom.

Mizore felt like she was half asleep and dreaming. Her whole body felt warm and she was light headed. The feel of Tsukune surrounded her and ran through her veins. But she was too warm and her body felt heavy. She let Tsukune guide her to her bedroom, but she was not aware of being guided. Mizore felt like she was drifting. The sight of her own bedroom, and bed, was welcoming.

Tsukune was relieved to get Mizore to her room without mishap. When the snow maiden stumbled a little, moving to the bed on her own, he moved to support her.

"Too warm," Mizore said in a voice that was part groan and part sigh.

Before Tsukune could respond, the air in the room started to cool down noticeably. He saw his breath fog in the air as Mizore started to pull at her blouse. Tsukune realized that she was about to undress.

"I'll see you..." Tsukune started to excuse himself, even as frost started to form around Mizore's feet.

"Tsukune?" Mizore questioned, turning at the sound of his voice. She knew she was in her own room, but what was Tsukune doing there? She continued to pull at her top as she turned. She quickly found herself tangled and in danger of falling over her own feet. Blinded by her own blouse, she felt the world tilting.

Tsukune saw his friend, half undressed, falling. He reached out to catch her. Mizore fell into his arms as she freed herself from her blouse.

Mizore found herself looking up into Tsukune's face while his arms were around her bare waist. She felt a new thrill rush through her body.

"Mizore..." Tsukune was concerned.

"Tsu-ku-ne..." Mizore was still in a daze, and too warm. Her breath did not come out in a fog, as Tuskune's did. Hers was colder then the cooling room.

Tsukune was worried about his friend. The Snow Maiden's eyes were glassy and unfocused. He could feel her body tremble in his arms. He needed to get her safely into bed.

"Mizore..." Tsukune's breath was a thick fog in the cold room.

Mizore had trouble thinking clearly. She felt too warm even as she tried to cool the room down.

Guiding her once again, Tsukune moved Mizore towards the bed. His face reflected his concern and determination. Mizore reached for Tsukune, her eyes were half closed and a sleepy smile was on her lips. She slipped her bare arms around the back of his neck.

Tsukune felt that he had reached a major goal when he finished crossing the room. The back of Mizore's legs bumped against her bed and she started to lean back. Tsukune use he momentum to tip her onto the bed, letting himself bed at the waist as he helped her lay down.

"Tsukune?" Mizore called softly as she felt herself lying back.

"Ye..." He tried to answer her but was cut off.

Mizore pulled herself tightly to Tsukune. Her arms around his neck gave the leverage she needed. He was too off balance to escape. Before Tsukune could protest, he felt Mizore's lips against his own.

XxxxxxxxxX

Tsukune stood outside Mizore's house trying to focus his mind. His body felt fine, but he also felt tired. It reminded him of when he would get sick as a child, when he was awake and restless, but didn't have the energy to get out of bed. As Tsukune stood, breathing slow and steady, he felt his strength slowly recovering.

While he was recovering his energy, Tsukune thought about what had happened with Mizore. The Snow Maiden had surprised him with her kiss. The experience had been different from what Tsukune had experienced in the past. Her kiss had been feather light against his lips. She had a way of just barely touching him with her lips parted, then closing them on his lip. Mizore's kiss had somehow left Tsukune wanting more of her.

Tsukune gave himself a shake. He was feeling more like himself and didn't want to get worked up over what had happened. First he had to take care of his commitments. Tsukune smoothed out his clothes and cleaned up his appearance as he walked away from Mizore's house.

XXXXX

Mizore was feeling off balance as she got ready for class Monday morning. She had gone to bed without any of her usual practices. When she woke up to her alarm clock, Mizore had been surprised to find herself in bed. She was been half dressed and her room had a thin layer of ice over almost everything. Mizore remembered using her power to stop a house fire, and that Tsukune had been there helping her, but after that everything was lost in a fog. She remembered dreaming about Tsukune, which she did often. She dreamed that he had laid her down in on soft furs in a snow bank and kissed her. The kisses had continued until her alarm had sounded and pulled her from sleep.

The Snow Maiden had to rush to get ready for school. Mizore knew that the others would worry if she missed school, but that was not why she had to hurry to get ready. If she took too long to get ready for school then she would miss her opportunity to watch Tsukune as he came out of his front door. Mizore loved the honest, vulnerable look on Tsukune's face first thing in the morning. It made Mizore want to sleep with him just so she could watch him.

A quick look at the clock told Mizore that she was almost out of time. She grabbed her books and headed for the door. She was angry at herself for not getting ready before going to bed, she didn't have the time to make lunch for Tsukune. Suppressing a sigh, Mizore opened the front door, to see Moka standing on the street looking right at her.


	43. Tenderness

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 43

"Moka..." Mizore said in gasp.

Even at a distance, the Snow Maiden could clearly read the Vampire's body language. With the seal in place and pink hair flowing in the gentle morning breeze, Moka appeared stern and threatening. Mizore swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. She closed her door behind her then walked to meet Moka on the street.

"Good morning, Moka," Mizore said politly. "I hope that you slept well."

"So how was it?" Moka asked in a cold voice.

"What?" Mizore questioned. Off balance all morning, Moka was making her feel lost.

"Tsukune told me," Moka said. "He keeps nothing from me."

"Moka... What..."

"You kissed him," Moka glared. "You lured him into your room after he had drained himself helping to put out that fire, and then you kissed him."

"I..." Mizore's eyes went wide and she touched her fingers to her lips. "I..." her voice was hardly more then a whisper. "I thought that it was just a dream..."

Mizore suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Had she really kissed Tsukune? She remembered dreaming of kissing him. She had dreamed of it for more then a year. Had she been so tired that she had confused the real thing with just another dream? Mizore felt her heart clench. Had she possibly kissed her most precious person and not remembered it?

"I don't remember," Mizore whispered with tears in her eyes.

Moka saw how Mizore was acting and heard her shaken voice and felt her stomach sink. She had been ready to face her rival for Tsukune and make sure that the snow maiden would know her place, but the morning had taken an unexpected turn. Moka no longer saw her rival in front of her. The Mizore she faced was her friend, and she felt nothing but sympathy for the other girl.

It was easy for Moka to feel sympathy for her friend. Moka felt a thrill every time she kissed her Tsukune. The idea of not being able to remember kissing Tsukune horrified Moka. She saw her friend sinking into a panic and looked around for a way to help her. Any minute now Tsukune would come and see Moka standing in front of a shaken and tormented Mizore. Moka had to do something before Tsukune...

"Tsukune..." Moka gasped, her face brightening with inspiration.

Mizore heard Moka say Tsukune's name and felt her knees go weak. She wanted to disappear.

"Come on," Moka grabbed Mizore's sleeve and pulled her along. "Hurry."

Mizore was confused. She kept her eyes down as she tried to figure out what she could do; what she should do. She stumbled along where Moka pulled her. She heard someone pounding on a door. Mizore's emotions were getting the better of her. She covered her face with her hands. She just wanted to melt into the ground.

"What happened?" Tsukune's voice made Mizore tremble. Someone pushed her forward and she stumbled until somebody supported her. She was crying freely now.

"Moka?" Tsukune questioned. He had been happy to see Moka when he answered his door, but Tsukune had quickly been confused by what he saw. Mizore was upset and looked on the edge of panic. Before he could find out what had happened, he had found the shaken and trembling snow maiden depending on him for support. Now he looked over the head of the young woman in his arms at the concerned face of the one he love.

"She needs you," Moka managed to say in a low voice.

Tsukune could not understand what Moka was saying. He could tell she was upset as well, if not as badly as Mizore. He needed to talk to Moka, get her to explain what was going on. He looked about and saw Ruby watching from the hall.

"Ruby," Tsukune called to her. "Help me." When the witch approached, Tsukune gently passed Mizore into her care. As soon as his hands were free, he reached for Moka.

"Come with me," Tsukune drew Moka with him as he went into the kitchen. "Please tell me what is going on," Tsukune pleaded.

Moka explained what had happened. Tsukune felt like the but of a joke of some kind. The woman he loved, who love him in return, was upset because the friend that kissed him could not remember doing it. It made no sense to him. Tsukune knew Moka was unhappy about Mizore kissing him, but had accepted it when he had told her about it. He would have thought that Moka would have been happier at the idea of Mizore not remembering it.

After talking with Moka, Tsukune understood that Mizore needed to be comforted. He did not understand Moka's view of the situation, but decided that understanding could wait. His friend needed him now. He returned to the front room and found Ruby still holding on to a crying Mizore.

"Master?" Ruby questioned softly.

Tsukune tried to think through the situation carefully. Mizore was upset. Moka was upset because Mizore was upset. Mizore was upset because she was too tired from putting out the fire to remember kissing Tsukune. Something started to click in to place in his mind.

Tsukune had asked Mizore to help with the fire. Mizore had given her help to the point of exhausting herself. Ruby had explained it to Tsukune that rewarding someone for their efforts was a good and sometimes important thing to do. Tsukune also remembered how lonely, even desperate Mizore had been in the past for affection and acceptance.

"Mizore," Tsukune said in as confident and warm voice as he could manage. He crossed the room to where Mizore stood and gently put his hands on her shoulder. "I want to thank you for your help last night."

Mizore looked up at Tsukune as he turned her to face him. As she did she felt some of the fear leave her. She remembered how she had hurt her relationship with Tsukune before by pressuring him too much, and had been afraid that the kiss she couldn't remember might have done the same. The fact that Tsukune was talking to her helped, but his tone was almost formal, which was worring.

"Tsukune, I..." Mizore tried to speak.

"Shhhh," Tsukune interrupted her. "Let me finish. I just wanted to tell you that I am very glad that you were able to help with the fire, and that you are all right. I was worried you might have over over worked yourself."

"I am all right," Mizore said softly.

"I'm glad to hear it," Tsukune gave her a warm smile.

Mizore looked up into Tsukune's face and saw his smile. She blushed a little and felt her heart flutter. Right then, Tsukune was the whole world to her.

"Tsukune..."

"Mizore..."

"Tsukune..."

"Mizore," Tsukune lowered his face to hers. "Let me thank you for helping me last night."

It was a gentle kiss. Tsukune lightly brushed his lips against Mizore's. There was none of the passion that he shared with Moka. It was not like a kiss he shared with Ruby. It was gentle and chaste, a very simple and innocent kiss that lasted only a few seconds.

When Mizore's mind cleared she realized that she was leaning against Tsukune, breathing hard. He had kissed her. Tsukune had kissed her without any pressure, of his own free choice. The joy Mizore felt brought happy tears to her eyes. That one kiss, as pure and gentle as new fallen snow, had sent a spark through Mizore from her lips down to her toes. She felt alive, and in love with Tsukune all over again.

"We should get going," Tsukune said. He felt like he was blushing like the sun. He looked to Moka, hoping she would not hate him for what he had done, and was momentarily alarmed when he saw tears in her eyes.

"Moka?" Tsukune questioned. When she didn't answer, he looked to Ruby. The witch's eyes were also shining with tears un-shed. Then Tsukune noticed the small smiles. He looked down at Mizore and saw her on the edge of crying even as she smiled happily. Tsukune was confused.

Tsukune carefully let go of Mizore and stepped away from her, while watching all of the girls in the room. It was, Tsukune decided, very creepy. The strange moment only lasted a few seconds.

"That was so sweet," Ruby sniffed.

Ruby's voice broke what ever spell that had gripped the other girls. Moka suddenly rushed to embrace Mizore while making a happy cheer. Mizore hugged Moka in return. Both young women looked caught between laughing and crying. Tsukune, in a moment of clear brilliance, left the room He decided to let the girls have their space while he finished getting ready for school.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yukari was confused. When she saw Tsukune coming out of his house, the little witch was ready to give him a warm hug, and had started towards him. Then Moka and Mizore followed him out. The pair immediately caught up with Tsukune and each one hugged one of his arms to her chest. Both of the older girls looked very happy as they clung to Tsukune, frequently smiling up at him, but also sharing small looks with each other.

Yukari needed to find out what was going on. A small voice in the little witch filled her with doubts. Was Mizore going to become the third member of Moka and Tsukune's relationship instead of Yukari? It was clear that something had happened with her most important people. Moka and Tsukune knew of her love for them, so they should be telling her everything, shouldn't they? Yukari hurried to meet them. She would have to find out what had happened or they could never be happy together the way she knew they were meant to be.

XXXXXX

Kurumu was feeling frustrated. She had caught up to Tsukune and the others on the way to school, pouncing on his strong back with a happy cry. With her arms and legs around Tsukune, she had her breasts pressed against him. Tsukune had flashed her a warm, genuine smile, but had not blushed. It was as if he had become immune to her feminine charms. Nether Moka or Mizore had done more then give weak protests to Kurumu's physical closeness to Tsukune. It was enough to make a girl feel self conscious, as if she wasn't really worth noticing.

The only member of the group that was showing Kurumu anything like the usual amount of attention was Yukari. The little witch was, if anything, even more touchy about the succubus being close to Tsukune. As Yukari and Kurumu traded insults, Mizore and Moka ignored them. Kurumu caught Tsukune smiling at her during an exchange comparative anatomical observation, the kind that usually made him blush.

"What is with you?" Kurumu demanded. "Why are you just smiling at me like that?"

"Because I am glad that you are just being yourself," Tsukune had said, thinking about his strange start to the day with Moka and Mizore.

Kurumu was surprised by Tsukune's words and it took her a moment to process what he had said. The others continued on into the classroom as the succubus paused to think. Tsukune was glad that she was being herself... Tsukune liked her for herself... Kurumu felt a silly grin spread across her face.

"Yoo Hoo!" Kurumu gave a cheer as she hurried to class. Tsukune had said he liked her.

XxxXXXXXXX

Tsukune decided that Monday's were going to be the same no mater what year the calender said it was. He had a strange encounter with Moka and Mizore to start off his day. Somehow he had said something to Kurumu that had the succubus practically glowing all day. With a happy Kurumu, and Mizore and Moka trading secretive smiles, Yukari was acting like she had a sour taste in her mouth all day. With his friends acting differently then was their practice, spectators had noticed. Before lunch was over Tsukune and his friends were getting strange looks.

A Newspaper Club meeting had been interrupted by Gin making a rare appearance. He announced that the next issue of the paper would do an article on modern fashion with photographs. He wanted the females of the Newspaper Club to model for him. While the idea for a fashion article was popular with the females, Gin's attempt to get them to model was doomed from the start. He left before violence could befall him.

Once back at the village, Moka invited Tsukune to her house for tea. He accepted knowing that tea was not what Moka wanted to drink. The had just sat down together in the front room of her house when the cute vampire got that look in her eyes.

"Tsukune..." Moka's eyes were wide with anticipation.

"Moka..." Tsukune smiled, glad to see her acting more like what he was used to. He started to gather his youki.

"Tsu-ku-ne..." Moka leaned in close.

"Moka..." Tsukune said softly, reaching to touch her cheek.

"Tsu-ku-ne..."

"Ow," Tsukune sighed as Moka bit him.

"Ahhh!" A short scream filled the room.

Moka and Tsukune were both startled, moving suddenly in different directions.

"Arrgh!" Tsukune gave a cry of pain as Moka's fangs tore at the side of his neck as he moved in one direction and she in another. He brought his hand up in reflex to the new pain.

"Oh!" Moka gasped in surprise from Tsukune's cry and sudden movement.

The pair were a tangle of bodies for a brief moment. Tsukune managed to turn enough to see where the first scream had come from. Standing in the doorway, looking like she had just come out of the bath, was Moka's house mate.

"Kiyo..." Tsukune said as he felt a spike of youki beside him.

"Oh my god," The half dressed serpent girl said in shock. "It is true..."

"What?" Tsukune asked. "What is it?" he noticed how the girl looked alarmed.

"She does feed on you," Kiyo said in a shocked voice. "She's... She's..."

"Of course I do," The unsealed Moka said. "I am a Vampire. Why do you find it so shocking?" She moved in close beside Tsukune as she spoke.

"But... But, I thought you were just friends," Kiyo protested.

"We are..." Tsukune started to say.

"Friends?" Moka scoffed. "Tsukune is for more then just a friend. I want far more from him then just his friendship." She leaned in towards Tsukune and licked at the blood that came from the healing wound on the side of his neck. "And Tsukune has promised to give me everything I want."

"But... But..." Kiyo tried to protest. "That's not fair to Tsukune. What about what he wants?"

"I am what Tsukune wants," Moka said in a flat voice.

Kiyo just stood, gaping at what she saw. Tsukune, the most popular boy in school did not appear bothered that he was bleeding, or that a vampire was drinking his blood. Her house mate, the popular Moka, was radiating confidence and youki in equal, abundant measure.

"Moka," Tsukune said gently. He would not defy her in front of a witness, but he wanted to protect Kiyo and Moka both from the vampire's pride and temper.

"Tsukune," Moka gave him a crooked smile. She recognized what he was trying to do, with that worried look wrinkling his forhead. "Would you do me a little favor?"

"Yes," Tsukune agreed. He knew it was better to be embarrassed himself then to have the unsealed Moka upset.

"This girl," Moka gestured to Kiyo, "Has a poster..."

"No!" Kiyo protested, suddenly looking scared and embarrassed.

"You can see it plainly from the hall when she has her door open," Moka continued.

"Please," Kiyo pleaded. "No..."

Moka turned her full attention on the young serpent woman. She stood calmly as she looked the other student in the eyes. Her smile turned hard.

"Bring the poster in here," Moka commanded. "Now."

Kiyo felt the vampire's youki pressing against her. There was no doubt in the girl's mind that the vampire could break her in half. She hurried to obey even as she felt tears coming to her eyes. She hurried to her room and carefully took down the poster of Aono Tsukune. It was a treasured belonging, and she would hate to lose it, but Kiyo did not dare defy Moka.

With a sense of dread and impending loss, Kiyo carred the poster back to the front room. When she turned the corner she saw Tsukune, on his knees in front of Moka, kissing Moka's thigh. The vampire had a satisfied smile on her lips. Hesitantly, Kiyo offered her prized poster as sacrifice to the vampire's pride.

"Tsukune," Moka almost purred. "Kiyo has something to show you."

Tsukune stood up and turned to face the other resident of the house. He saw the poster, saw his own image, and suddenly didn't feel very well. Somehow, Tsukune knew, that poster was going to haunt him.

"Tsukune," Moka said in a seductive voice. "Kiyo is a fan of yours."

"Ahhh," Tsukune was at a loss for words.

"Kiyo," Moka said to her house mate. "I understand why you like 'My Tsukune.' He is capable, and dependable."

Kiyo could only nod in agreement. She admired how strong and dependable Tsukune had show himself to be. He was also cute in his own way. The flavor of him was different from all the other boys in the school, and Kiyo could taste his scent whenever he was close. Something about Tsukune made him delicious.

"Tsukune," Moka instructed. "I want you to sign Kiyo's poster."

"What?" Kiyo and Tsukune both responded in surprise.

"But... but..." Tsukune stammered. "But why?"

"Yes," Kiyo responded. "Why?

"Don't you want him to?" Moka asked.

"I do," Kiyo said, her voice shaky.

"Tsukune, will you do what I ask?"

"Yes, Moka," Tsukune said, trying to sound calm.

"Thank you," Moka nodded.

Tsukune found a pen and signed the poster. He saw that Kiyo's eyes were shining as he added his name to the poster. Impulsively, Tsukune added the short note, 'For Kiyo,' under his signature. He carefully handed the poster back to its owner.

"Thank you very much, Aono-san," Kiyo said formally as she bowed to him. She quickly excused herself to return the poster to her bedroom wall.

"Thank you," Moka said to Tsukune.

Tsukune turned to face her and saw the crooked smile that said she was satisfied with something. Tsukune loved Moka, all of her, but that satisfied smile of her bothered him deeply sometimes. Tsukune offered her a small bow.

"I am eternally at your service, Moka," Tsukune said.

Moka watched Tsukune leave, holding the cross of her seal in her hand. She wanted to talk to Kiyo alone before replacing the seal. Thanks to Tsukune's popularity, Moka was able to put the serpent woman in her debt. It was a small thing, but it did elevate Moka over the other student just a little.

Moka knew she would have to talk to Tsukune at a later date. She had hurt him. The way he had spoken to her and stung, and as gentle as Tsukune was, he had to have been very upset to have used such a distant tone with her. But that would be for later. For now, Moka intended to use her little bit of leverage with Kiyo to make sure the girl never interrupted her time with Tsukune again. That brief taste of Tsukune's blood only left her hungry for more.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune let himself fall face down on his bed Friday evening. The week had been exhausting for him. He had been forced to conduct evening patrols of the village to keep the resident students in line. While the students had a lot of freedom in the village, many didn't know how to handle it. Evening patrols had meant late night studying to keep up with his class work. If extra school related responsibilities were all he had to worry about, Tsukune would have been fine.

His time with Moka had been less then satisfying all week. She had clung tighter then usual to him, frequently while frowning at anybody else that came close. Mizore, with her usual stealth, kept surprising Tsukune. She timed her attacks for when Moka was not at his side, so that the snow maiden could wrap her arms around him. Mizore's embraces felt like being caught in a breeze; Light and sudden, and over almost before Tsukune was aware of her presence. She had managed to steal a kiss every day as well. Light kisses, just brushing her lips upon his for a heartbeat. Tsukune was not bothered by the contact in the same ways he would have been if Kurumu had done the same things.

Ruby, Tsukune had observed, did not seem at all bothered by his kissing Mizore. He had thought about asking her about it, but decided to let sleeping dragons be. Both Moka and Ruby had seemed very accepting of the kiss in question. Tsukune even found Mizore's recent physical contact acceptable. As Tsukune drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but wonder if he should be bothered by how 'acceptable' everything was.

Xxxxx Xxx.

Kurumu paced back and forth in her bedroom muttering obscenities under her breath. She was feeling left behind by Tsukune and the others. Mizore had been glowing all week. Moka had been acting strange. Tsukune had an almost constant crease between his eyebrows as he stressed over something.

Something else was bothering Kurumu as well. Something had changed with her house mate. Enya had been kind of like the kid sister Kurumu never wanted when she first moved in. The smoke spirit had black hair and dark skin, with almost black lips. She was a few centimeters taller then Kurumu, but had a slender figure. Enya had just enough curves of bust and hips to keep from being mistaken for a boy, unless she wore baggy clothes. It wasn't the girl's appearance that had changed, but her behavior.

Kurumu did not know what had triggered the change in Enya. Each night of the past week, while shut away in her room, she would give off a rush of energy that the succubus would feel; raw lust. It was free energy for Kurumu to gather in, but it was a sudden change from the week prior. Additionally, the smoke spirit had given up tobacco smoking, and had started using very sweet smelling incense, the fragrance of which seamed to cling to her. Kurumu also noticed that Enya had made a lot of small changes in the past week.

The succubus realized that her house mate was, if not in love, was at least infatuated with someone. This would not bother Kurumu except for one other thing she had noticed. When ever Kurumu and her friends were together out side of class, Enya was never far away. Kurumu would cut off her own tail before she let some outsider got close to Tsukune.

XXXXX XXX X

Yukari was having mixed feelings regarding her house mate. On one hand, the little witch had found success in communicating with the other student and getting her interested in the modern human world. It had started with Yukari leaving one of her Manga out. Now the two could sit and read mangas together and talk about them. Youkari's housemate, Kuna, had started asking about other things as she found hints of them in the light novels. It didn't take long for Yukari to get Kuna interested in amusement parks, shopping districts, concerts, movies, and other pass times common to the human world.

On the other hand, Yukari was worried she was having too much success in too narrow of an area. Kuna was happy to read any manga that was available, but she kept coming back to her core interest of romance stories. Often favoring stores of very pretty boys being affectionate with each other. Yukari was afraid she had created an otaku.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mizore could not stop smiling all week. Tsukune had kissed her. All week long that one thought kept rising above all others in her mind. It had been a perfect kiss. Tsukune had shaped the moment, touching her shoulders and drawing her in gently, and using his words to prepare her. Like innocent hands taking new fallen snow to make a snowball. Then his lips had touched hers in a light caress, like the Sun on a winter's day, she could feel it without it being forceful, damaging. The only way the kiss could have been more perfect was if it had been her first kiss.


	44. Learning More

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 44

It was a Monday to be feared and dreaded, according to Tsukune's view of things. The Headmaster had declared there would be regular "Human Days" at the school. On these "Human Days," students with experience in the human world were to help classmates learn more about interacting with modern human society. Each person with Human world experience was given a roll to act out so that the inexperienced students could observe them.

In class 2-1, the students had a mock office set up. Moka had the 'corner office' marked out by partitions and held the roll of office manager. Yukari was assigned the roll of accountant with books to balance. Mizore had the job of typing up reports and filing them, so she would spend the day typing up hand written letters from the other 'office staff' and trying to keep a file drawer organized. Kurumu had a desk with a telephone she would pretend to talk on, a tea pot for serving the 'office manager,' and an appointment book for keeping track of who came to see the office.

Different classes were set up to show different parts of the human world. Students without human world experience were given a list of classes to visit so they could observe and learn. To add to the chaos of the day, all the students acting out human rolls were dressed for the occasion, which meant they did not wear their school uniforms. Tsukune wished he could have been with his friends.

The Student Police were on duty in force for the day. The headquarters for the Student Police was one of the places students were being sent to observe human world life. Tsukune was on display as he gave shift briefings and assigned patrols. He disliked being in charge to begin with, being made a show piece made things worse. After spending the first half of the day trying to look like he enjoyed his work, he informed the office staff that he was going to make rounds to check on the patrolling officers.

XXXXXXXXXX

The campus was an area of pseudo-organized chaos. Student normally in classes were roaming around. The school more resembled a festival day then anything else. The loose discipline was something some of the monster students had trouble with. Nobody could say for sure how it started, but a fight broke out near the gymnasium. Tsukune heard the shouting, and almost with a feeling of relief, ran to investigate. He reached for his youki and his police whistle at the same time. He may have felt confident in his fighting ability, but he wanted to be ready for the worst.

A student fight was in progress when Tsukune rounded the corner, with all the trimmings. Two monsters rolled across the ground while a small but growing crowd surrounded them, cheering and jeering. Tsukune saw fur and scales and torn student uniforms in a tangle.

"Break it up," Tsukune ordered after a long blast on his whistle. "Now!"

The students watching the fight spared a look when the heard the whistle. Some the onlookers took off at a run as soon as the recognized Tsukune. The students between Tsukune and the fight moved out of his way. As Tsukune moved towards the battling students he tried to think of a plan on how to break them up, without getting into the fight himself. He settled on a trick he had read about in Lord Brone's book, but had only used when training against the unsealed Moka.

It was called the Thousand Horse Stomp. Tsukune gathered his Youki and stomped his foot down hard on the ground. In stead of holding his demon energy in, he pushed it out, into the ground under his foot. The result sounded like thunder and a shockwave that kicked up dust for a twenty meter radius. Everybody except Tsukune within that area had to battle to keep their feet on the ground. The onlooking students were shaken by the shockwave, stumbling into each other, some falling over. The fighting students were tossed from the ground a meter into the air before falling back down again. Their fight broke up enough that they heard Tsukune's next command.

"Knock it off!" Tsukune barked, glaring at the embattled students, his youkai radiating strongly.

It was enough to stop the fight. The pair of students slowly separated from each other. They climbed to their feet and faced the Student Police Captain. Tsukune eyed the two. One was almost seven feet tall, but very skinny, covered in gray-green scales; some kind of lizard youkai. The second student was some kind of furry ogre about the same size as Tsukune. Now that the fighting had stopped, Tsukune was unsure of what he should do next.

Tsukune frowned as he tried to decide what to do next. He looked around for ideas, or better yet, a staff member that could take charge. As he did, he took in some details of the scene. The location of the fight was behind the Gymnasium, but close to the girl's changing room. The torn and dirty uniforms included skirts. The werewolf, Gin, was holding his camera and grinning excitedly. Damn, but Tsukune wished he could let someone else handle this mess.

As he waited for inspiration to strike, two patrol pairs of student police arrived. Tsukune saw his way out. He spoke to the two monsters.

"Fighting is against the rules," Tsukune said. "And so is reviling your youkai forms. You will both present reflection papers, one page for each offense, to the Student Police office." Tsukune barely waited to see the pair nod before turning away from them. "Take them back to their rooms," Tsukune said to his underlings. "They are to get dressed and get back to class." He walked away form the scene before anybody could start arguing with him.

XXXX...

The flair of Youki was hard to miss. When a rumble through the campus made the windows shake people noticed. Students and staff looked out through the windows looking to see what the disturbance was. Some of them were able to see the end of the fight behind the gymnasium.

Enya had been unimpressed with the demonstration of human cleaning work. Cleaning staff was one of the rolls available to youkai in the human world. Nearly invisible while in plane sight, they provided an important service in offices, hospitals, parks, store, and even amusement parks. Youkai could work around humans while keeping themselves safely apart. Enya did not care for the idea of working as a maid, and watching a handful of students scrubbing floors and cleaning windows got boring very fast. It was no wonder that the smoke spirit had been attracted to the shouting behind the gymnasium.

The fight had already started when Enya arrived. She never learned what it was about. Before anybody could get seriously hurt, Tsukune had arrived. She had watched him as he effectively took charge and restored order. She couldn't help but be impressed with his power and confidence. Later, when a class mate asked her if she had seen anything, Enya shared what had happened to the best of her knowledge. She was unaware that other spectators were doing the same.

Witnesses talked to friends who shared the news with others. It was only a few hours before the story was like a living thing as it traveled among the students. By the time the reports reached the president of the Drama Club, the story had practically written it self.

Two first year girls, rivals in their unrequited romance, had met behind the gym to settle their dispute once in for all. They would fight until one was clearly the victor. The loser would have to withdraw, never to challenge the winner again. Passion overcame reason as the fight began. The pair struggled with all the strength and desire in their hearts. Suddenly the cause of their dispute, the one man both women desired, found them in the middle of their heated battle.

The strength of his will and the heat of his displeasure was enough to break up the fight. The two women turned to face the man who did not know of their love for him. Each woman felt ashamed to have been discovered in such a state. It would have been bad enough to have been caught by anybody else for breaking the rules, but to be discovered by him was horrible. He never asked for an explanation. He didn't make accusations or ask who was at fault. He could read it all in their eyes. The pair of women, their human guises abandoned, stood naked, symbolically and in fact before the one man they hoped would some day acknowledge them.

The play would be a tragedy, the Drama Club president decided. The women would be destroyed by their humiliation. The hero would later be called upon to investigate their deaths. Their suicide notes would haunt him for the rest of his days. The Drama Club president grinned wildly as he penned the rough draft of the script for his club's next performance. Idly, He wondered if he should do it as a historical or modern piece.

Meanwhile, in the girls' dorms two student anguished in their rooms. The Ogre, Emmy, struggled to write her reflection paper in a way that would sound humble, but would argue her innocence. She had heard that someone had a rare Tsukune poster for sale and had sneaked away from her class to see if she could buy it. The other girl had been chasing the same idea. When a pudgy second year boy had arrived with a rolled up poster, the bidding began. Words were said, and then the pushing started. Then the boy with the poster fled and the fight was on.

And then Student Police Captain Aono Tsukune appeared. Emmy had wanted to die. When she stood naked in front of the most popular boy in school, he had lived up to his reputation. He was hansom and confidant, and never once did he look at her with disgust. Nobody knew for sure what kind of youkai he was, but at least he had not been repulsed by Emmy's hairy body. He had remained calm and in control. Emmy felt her heart flutter. She had been within a few feet of Aono Tsukune, and had not been able to say a word..

Three doors down from Emmy, Lim was dealing with her own struggles. She could scribble out her reflection paper quickly enough, she knew all she needed to do was make it sound like she was sorry for breaking school rules. What Lim was struggling with was what to do about Aono Tsukune. Damn the guy was hot. Lim had always discounted the rumors about him until the day of the fight in front of the dorms during winter break. That was the first time she had seen him in action. She had even gotten close to him on the stairs later, when he went up stairs to visit the popular vampire girl. Three days later she had added her name to the wall in the dorm's basement. It was there where girls went to share stories about Aono Tsukune and moon over pictures of him.

Lim wanted Aono Tsukune in the worst ways. He was good looking, in his shy, misleading way. He obviously took very good care of his body, because he smelled better then any of the other boys in school. Lim felt even more desire for him after feeling the heat of his body on the stairs. If she could have him, Lim would never have trouble waking up on a cold morning again. But then there was the letter from her uncle to think about. The people her uncle worked for were offering a lot of money to anybody that could bring Tsukune in. No mater how carefully her uncle wrote about it, Lim knew that his interest in Tsukune was not a good thing. But just maybe, Lim fantasized, she could seduce Tsukune into going with her. He obviously like to be in charge. Maybe with the right woman to help him, he could climb to a high position of her uncle's company.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

Tsukune trudged back to his house late Monday evening. The "Human Day" exercise had been long and frustrating. Not long after the fight behind the gymnasium the Student Police headquarters had become crowded with visitors. Before he knew what has happening, Tsukune was trapped behind a desk, not the one in his office but one in the main office, where he was on display. Sheezu had asked him to sit there and review a report. As soon as he finished, another member of the Student Police office staff appeared with another report. As he read the second report someone served him a cup of tea. While he could feel people watching him, and knew he was on display, Tsukune was unaware that most of the spectators were female.

For the next three hours Tsukune was stuck 'playing Captain.' He handled many times the normal paperwork, if only to look over a report before passing it on for somebody else to file.

"Captain, does this meet with your approval?" Was the question of the day. The wording and tone changed from person to person, but everybody that brought Tsukune something called him 'Captain,' or 'Captain Aono' Even Lieutenant Akira was using titles when he asked Tsukune a question about the patrol schedule. Tsukune was glad when the work/school day came to an end.


	45. Looming Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 45

Tsukune did not know what to say, or even how he should feel. January was finally ending, but if it was an indication of how the year was going to go Tsukune considered locking himself in his room until it was over. The Board Chairman had felt that "Human Day" had been a success and decided to make it a monthly event. The announcement of such was to be printed in the next edition of the school newspaper. The only benefit, in Tsukune's eyes, of "Human Day" had been an increased interest in the Student Police.

Twenty more students had joined, fourteen of them were female. Tsukune got permission from the Board Chairman to use an empty room in the girls' dorm and detailed twelve female officers to run a substation of the Student Police there. Sheezu did not want to be promoted away from Akira, so one of the female patrol officers was made a lieutenant and placed in charge of the new office. The new female recruits were split evenly between the substation and the main headquarters. Tsukune would rotate the females so they didn't think they were getting special duty or punished in some way. Tsukune had also asked for an office in the 'T' shaped building in the village for another substation. He wanted to have quick response times for his patrols, and did not want the patrols to be absent from the dorms and village during shift change because they had so far to go between their assigned areas and headquarters. Tsukune was still waiting for permission for a second substation.

Of course Tsukune could not have things go right for him too easily. The new substation in the girls' dorm still had to be supervised, meaning that Tsukune had to visit. He had secured a ground floor room, one with a door to the out side, instead of off a hallway. The officers of the sub station were given the area around the dorms as their primary responsibility. They were to enforce curfew and public morals. The first time Tsukune had visited the substation his new lieutenant had two desks, a small couch, and a bed behind a curtain all set up. Patrols were scheduled, and everything looked professional. During subsequent visits the office quickly showed signs of use. While kept clean, it was slowly becoming less organized. During his last visit for January, Tsukune had received a shock. The substation's lieutenant had been out of the office. Two female patrol officers were finishing their shift reports while eating at the desks, their blouses were un-tucked and half unbuttoned as they relaxed. A third officer was lounging around with her blouse unbuttoned, no bra, letting her monster side show. She was some kind of fox spirit, but still human enough to make her undressed state indecent.

Tsukune was shocked at first by what he saw. He had to make a conscious effort to keep his mouth closed and his eyes from bulging out. He literally bit his tongue, softly, to keep from yelling out. He stood in the doorway fore a few heartbeats as he regained his self control and focus. Then he frowned.

"Even if you are off duty," Tsukune said in a level voice. "Please wear your uniform properly in the office." He looked directly at the fox girl. "It is more important for us to follow the school rules about keeping up human appearances then the average student because we are leaders. We cannot enforce school rules unless we follow them."

When he finished speaking he turned and left. When he was safely out of sight of the dorms he leaned against a tree and blew out his breath in a long sigh. The sudden view of the semi undressed girls had been a shock. Tsukune reflected that at the start of the year he would have been bright red and sputtering with embarrassment. He suspected his exposure to his more forward friends, Mizore and Kurumu, had helped him gain a better sense of control. He was unsure how he should feel about that. He felt that stronger self control was a positive thing, but a little voice in side screamed that there was something wrong with his ability and desire to ignore undressed girls.

Tsukune would have been content if a little people management had been his only problem for the month of January. While his relationship with Moka had recovered from it recent stress, Tsukune still felt uncomfortable visiting Moka's house. Kurumu was upset about something, but instead of taking to him about it, she just became more forward and clinging towards Tsukune. This of course bothered the others, with Tsukune most frequently suffering minor but embarrassing injuries as a result. Ruby was frequently applying healing ointment to the scratches and scrapes the others had inflicted.

As a final dig at Tsukune's happiness, January had launched a prolonged attack that would last for two weeks into the next month. The Newspaper club worked together to produce their February issue. School news about various club events and opportunities were unremarkable. Tsukune's own advice column was well within what he usually expected. But the Student Council had decided to remind everybody of the coming Valentine's Day with an article about popular ways to observe the human holiday.

Kurumu and Moka's cooking column was filled with recipes for for 'Honmei Choco.' The girls listed common recipes and chocolate themed gifts for Valentines day. Kurumu added advice on how to present a gift to one's intended. Moka added a section about 'Giri Choco,' and how to present it without being rude or creating any misunderstandings. All the girls of the Newspaper Club had an interest in Valentines day, including Kokoa, Ruby, and Nekonome Sensei. Gin was nowhere to be found during the club meetings, leaving his contribution of romantic pictures of people and places in an envelope in the club room before anybody could catch him. Tsukune sat through those meetings with a cold chill running up his spine as five different girls kept looking at him and smiling.

XXXXXXXXXX

Moka looked at the calender in her room and sighed. There was only two months left of the school year. She needed to find a way to get what she wanted from life. The first thing she wanted was Tsukune, she knew that down to her core. The problem was making it happen. After High School she would go to a University, and then she would build a successful career. Before she had met Tsukune, Moka had expected to finish up her formal education with high school before returning home. Her father had told her that she would work for him until a suitable mate was found. Well Moka had found her intended mate, and if she wanted to have Tsukune she would have to build her own life instead of following whatever path her father wanted to dictate.

Moka came from a rich family, even if she did not flaunt it. She could go to any university without worrying about the cost. Then when she was ready to start her own business she would have the education to run it. The problem was, that was as far as she could plan. Moka had no idea what she wanted to do. She wanted a job that would let her be close to Tsukune. She liked to imagine the two of them living in a mansion, both of them with successful careers. They would share evenings and weekends and vacations together. Ruby could take care of the mansion and look after the children...

Moka caught herself day dreaming and gave herself a shake. She had to plan her life seriously, or she would never have the life she wanted for herself. Taking a moment to think about it, Moka wondered just what it was her father did to support his rich life style.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurumu sat in the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream and a spoon. She was annoyed that her private time with Tsukune had dried up. She missed living in the dorms, by herself. She could have alone time with her Mate of Fate and enjoy slowly seducing him. Living with a house mate got in the way of that. With the end of the school year coming, Kurumu was looking forward to a break from class. Living at her mother's, Kurumu could sleep all morning, then go shopping in the afternoon. She liked the idea of wandering the shopping district and teasing the young men there. Still, Kurumu frowned, being away from school meant being away from Tsukune. She wondered if he would be willing to come visit her over the break.

Kurumu entertained that thought carefully. Tsukune was a guy, she mused. She was sure he would love to go shopping for the latest gadgets and games. She could meet Tsukune at the train station. They would start with lunch before going shopping. Kurumu would invite him over for dinner. She knew that would be safe because her mother always went out in the evening for dinner at a fine restaurant, which would leave Kurumu alone with Tsukune. Then all she would have to do is feed Tsukune a big, home-cooked dinner, and distract him until he missed the last train home. Then he would have to spend the night with her.

Suddenly feeling better, Kurumu hurried to her bedroom. She needed her secret book. This would require careful planning.

XxxXXXXXXX

Yukari and Kuna shared mangas in the front room of their house. They were working through a collection of romance mangas, pausing to share smiles between them. Yukari had taken to calling these sessions 'lessons about humans.' While the little witch was sure her house mate could learn important lessons from the mangas, she was looking for some inspiration. February was upon them and Yukari only had two weeks to plan.

XxxxxXXXXX

The Newspaper Club was mostly in good spirits. They had just handed out the latest edition of their paper, down to the last copy. The speed with which the paper had 'sold out' gave them all a sense of pride in their work. Tsukune was the only one not in a celebratory mood. Once everything was cleaned up and put away, he followed behind his friends while fighting a sense of dread. Valentines day was in less then two weeks.

Tsukune did not know how he should handle the coming holiday. In the past, he had not even received obligation chocolates, except from his cousin. As he followed his friends, Tsukune thought about what he could expect this year. Something told him he should be on his guard.

xxx

A week into February Tsukune felt even more apprehensive about Valentines day. The school was decorated with a blizzard of pink and red. Everywhere he went he saw girls whispering together and giggling. He could not shake the feeling that it was him that was making them giggle. It was not so bad when he was with his friends, but when he was on shift with the Student Police Tsukune had flashbacks to his first days at Youkai Academy; when he was sure that it was only a mater of time before something was going to come along and eat him.

To make life just that much more difficult for Tsukune, members of the Student Police kept coming to him for advice. Some just wanted to know if he had any inside information about other members of the Student Police, so they could avoid approaching someone that was already taken or to have a better idea how to present their chocolates. He noticed the female members of the Student Police looking more and more stressed out at the days passed. He might have found some humor in that if it wasn't him they looked to for guidance.

Xxxx

Yukari had transformed most of her kitchen into a laboratory. She had ambitions and Valentines day was the perfect chance to work towards her goals. After what she did at the first of the year the little witch knew she would have to be careful. She knew that love potions were out of the question, but she was able to think beyond such simple things. Yukari was working to make the perfect chocolate. She was distilling aphrodisiacs and trying to blend their essences to find the super stimulant formula.

She had it all worked out. Yukari would give Moka a small gift of 'Tomo-Choco' just before leaving her alone with Tsukune and his chocolate. They would be small gifts, because anything large was more likely to be "Saved for later." By giving them small pieces of her enhanced chocolate, her two special people would eat them, maybe even be cute and feed the chocolates to each other. With nobody around the pair would share one of their moments, until the stimulant formula took effect. Their true desires for each other would be inflamed, and in a moment of passion they would embrace and become one.

Yukari would let them have their moment alone. She would wait for their passion to ignite, while scrying from a discreet distance. While their passion was hot and driving them to heights of pleasure, Yukari would join them.

The little witch grinned evilly as she worked, unaware of the mad light in her eyes, or the disturbed giggles that escaped her. She was oblivious to the girl that stood in the corner of the kitchen, smiling at secret thought of her own.

XxxxXXX

Mizore and Anna stood in their kitchen, glaring darkly at the mess on the stove. The pair were determined to master the making of chocolates for Valentines day. On the table was a collection of human world magazines with recipes and advice for the preparation and presentation of chocolate treats. Anna confided in her house mate that her desire came from wanting to succeed in learning to be a part of the human world. Mizore was honest and open in wanting to make something special for her special person; Tsukune. With only five days to go, the pair were ready to destroy the rest of the kitchen to reach their goal.

Xxx xxx xxx

Kurumu danced about in the kitchen. She had banned her house mate from the kitchen,and opened the windows and set up a fan to keep all traces of smoke or soot from the room while she worked. A care package from her mother had provided everything the succubus needed. She was making a batch of chocolate-cherry liqueurs for her Tsukune. Each one was perfectly shaped and filled. When he ate them, Tsukune would experience a careful balance of flavors and warmth. She had it carefully worked out. She would give just a few to Tsukune at school during lunch. Enough for him to enjoy, but not enough to fill him up. Later, she would offer him a few more. The first batch would be all about the texture and flavor. The second batch would be spiked with extra alcohol, to increase the sensations of warmth and to help lower his inhibitions. She would make a little game out of feeding them to him, until she was down to the last one, which she would feed to him with her own lips, in a magical chocolate kiss.

Humming to herself, Kurumue set the last batch of chocolate on a rack to cool. Perfect little mounds of carefully prepared pleasure. She just had three days to go.

Xx xx xx xx xx xx

Moka was caught between happiness and panic. She had the perfect chocolate for Tsukune, or the worst. It was a single block of chocolate the size of the palm of his hand. Heart shaped, it had the image of her seal carefully carved into it. The treat was carefully arranged in a pink box that she would tie with a silver ribbon. Also in the box was a real present.

Moka had wanted to give Tsukune something special for a long time. A scarf given for Christmas or New Years was nice. He had given her one as well. But it was such a common gift. Much like the other little tokens she had exchanged with her friends. This was different. She had selected a gift that would make it clear how she felt, she hoped. Moka had purchased a silver tie pin in the shape of a cross that had a garnet set in the center. It matched her own seal, making it a declaration that they were a couple.

Inner Moka had her own opinion about the tie pin. She was hesitant to declare Tsukune her 'partner,' but she liked the idea of him wearing her mark as a sign of commitment to her. As for chocolate, Inner Moka knew exactly how she would like to give it to Tsukune.

XXX XXX

Ruby lay in her own bed, at her master's insistence. He had finally defeated her arguments about her sharing his bedroom. Her own room was close enough for her to hear him if he called for her. He would be able to sleep better knowing he would not accidentally keep her awake. His bed was too small for him to be comfortable with her in it, so as a servant it was her duty to not sleep with him. Her last argument of possibly not hearing his summons of she was asleep in another room was shot down with the perfect counter. If Ruby didn't hear his call, Tsukune had told her, then she was not fit for duty as a servant.

Ruby wished Tsukune would stop calling her a servant. A servant was somebody that was hired, someone that was paid for their efforts. Ruby wanted to be Tsukune's slave. A slave was owned. The difference was like renting and owning a home. Owning something was much more personal. She didn't care how Tsukune might use her, as long as he claimed her.

As she lay in her bed waiting for sleep, Ruby thought about her master. In the morning it would be Valentines day. She had her own chocolate treat for him. It was a special candy, chocolate flavored, that she had made just for him. It was medicine that she had prepared for him to help with the stomach aches that he would have from all of the other chocolate she knew he would receive. That was the present she would give him, along with an explanation of what it was for, so Tsukune would think of her all day and be happy to have her. As she drifted off to sleep, Ruby thought of the other chocolate threat she had wanted to give her master.


	46. Chocolate Messeges

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 46

Tsukune stood ready to face the trial before him. As he stood just within his own front door, he reviewed his preparations in his mind. He had on a carefully cleaned and pressed uniform, and had his servant prepare two replacements. One replacement uniform was secured in his office of the Student Police headquarters, while the other one would be with Ruby who would bring it to him if summoned. Remembering what had happened with curry and other cooking class experiments, Tsukune was grateful for the small package of stomach medicine (chocolate flavored) that his servant had prepared. Tsukune had taken care to eat a high protein breakfast, and just in case he ended up empty handed like had had every other year he had some snack bars in the bottom of his book bag. He took a deep, calming breath and blew it out.

"I can do this," Tsukune said to himself, reaching for the door.

Xxx

Moka was nervous. She was torn between knocking on Tsukune's door to give him his chocolate before anything could happen, and waiting until she could find a romantic setting in which to make her offering. This was a big step for her. Moka had never given chocolates to anybody before. She rechecked her appearance one more time. Moka refused to let how nervous she felt show. Today she would take a step forward in her relationship with Tsukune. She picked up her school bag with her present for Tsukune carefully placed inside. It was time to take that step.

When Moka stepped outside she knew that hesitation on her part had been wrong. Right away she saw her housemate, Kiyo, hurrying towards the school. Behind her, standing in the street, was Tsukune. He had a look of discomfort on his face and a small package in his hand. It was an omen, Moka knew at once. It was a sign of how the day was going to go. Suppressing a frown, Moka started towards Tsukune.

Moka had only taken two steps before Tsukune turned to face her. She watched his face in that moment very carefully. She always feared that some day he would resent what she had done to him, what being with her meant. If he ever rejected her, Moka felt that she would die. In that moment when Tsukune saw her, Moka watched all the cares melt away from his face and a happy light shine in his eyes, and suddenly the day felt a little warmer and the world just a little bit better.

Tsukune suddenly remembered the small present he was holding in his hand. He shoved it into his pocket with an apologetic smile.

"Moka," Tsukune said. "Ahh... She said it was for the poster. I..."

"Good morning, Tsukune," Moka smiled sweetly.

"Good morning, Moka," Tsukue said in a happy tone. "Did you sleep well?"

"Tsu-ku-neee..." The polite morning conversation was interrupted by Kurumu's shout. The succubus hurried over to Tsukune. "Good morning." She stopped short of throwing herself on him, instead she just gave him a warm hug.

"Good morning, Kurumu," Tsukune said.

"Good morning," Moka said in a flat voice, irritated at the mood breaker.

"Good morning, Tsukune," Mizore said, appearing at his side without warning.

"Good morning, Mizor..." Tsukune had started to say. "Mizore, what happened to your hands?" There was a note of alarm in his voice. I saw that there were small cuts and angry burns on the snow maiden's white fingers.

Mizore blushed as Tsukune reached for her free hand. Tsukune had noticed something trivial about her, and was concerned. It was Mizore's best Valentines day ever. However, she did not want Tsukune's attention on how much trouble she could have in the kitchen when learning something new. She quickly pulled her hand free of Tsukune's and reached into her school bag.

"I made this for you," Mizore said, still blushing, unable to look Tsukune in the face while she held out a simple white box.

"Thank you," Tsukune said as he accepted the box. He quickly slung his school bag over his shoulder to free his other hand. Carefully, Tsukune opened the box. In side the box was a piece of chocolate that was about seven centimeters across, that had been shaped like a snow flake. Not sure what to do next, he looked first at Mizore, then to Moka for any hints.

Moka gave Tsukune directions by small gestures. Following her guidence, Tsukune broke off a piece of the snow flake and popped it into his mouth. Not an expert on chocolate, Tsukune can only tell that it was not burnt, strangely seasoned, or in some way immediately harmful to him.

"It's good," Tsukune said simply after swallowing the sample.

Mizore visibly relaxed. Then she looked up, finally meeting Tsukune's eyes, and smiled. It was a smile filled with pride and happiness. Tsukune had to admit that it was a very pretty smile.

In moments Yukari joined the others, and the Newspaper club started to school. The group of students shared polite conversation as they walked together. Tsukune let himself enjoy the normal feeling of the moment. He was with his friends and that made it a good morning. While enjoying the company of his friends, Tsukune was not oblivious. Moka had a tightness to her eyes that suggested she was frustrated with something. From the way she kept both hands on her school bag told Tsukune that something important to her was in there. Yukari had a plastic smile on her face and a gleam in her eyes as she acted sweet and uncaring. Tsukune suspected that the little witch was up to something, much like she had been at the start of the year. Kurumu, in contrast to the others, acted with confidence. Tsukune knew she was up to something because she was not pushing herself on him. He knew he would have to be on his guard today.

Tsukune knew he was in trouble when he got to his shoe locker. A double handful of small packages were waiting for him. Assorted wrapped bundles and ribbon tied boxes, all with little notes attached, sat by his uwabaki. Tsukune hesitated for only a heartbeat, but that was enough. He could feel the eyes of his friends upon him, like an itch between the shoulder blades. Very carefully, he exchanged his shoes for his uwabaki, not letting any of the small offerings fall out of the shoe locker. He left the packages between his shoes. If anybody looked, they would see that nothing had been crushed or thrown away, just left until later. Tsukune hoped that he was taking the right action.

It had been Matsumoto Akira that had given Tsukune the warning. The Student Police Lieutenant had told his captain that a lot of students felt an obligation to Tsukune for all that he had done to make the school a better place. Because of his hard work, Tsukune could expect 'giri-choco,' or 'obligation chocolate.'

"Even Sheezu," Akira had said. "She is planing to give you something, but just as a friend so don't read anything into it." The first year boy did not want his girlfriend to be counted as a part of Tsukune's harem.

Akira's warning and Ruby's own caution about eating too much chocolate had seemed to Tsukune like a lot of false expectation, until he had seen his shoe locker. The situation became more real when Tsukune reached the class room with his friends. On Tsukune's desk was a small collection of packages. Tsukune moved all the packages into an organized pile along one edge of his desk; once more not discarding them, but not taking them right away ether. Tsukune was aware of the glances he received from his friends during class. He could also feel the attention from the boys in the class, as they looked on with jealous eyes.

Tsukune had always wondered what it would be like to get chocolates on Valentines Day back before going to Highschool. In middle school, he and his friends would look on in envy at the rare boy who would get any chocolates. Tsukune decided that the holiday must be vary stressful for girls. He had several girls hurry up to him during breaks, red faced and breathing hard, to hand him a small package.

"Please accept this," Or some variation would could out of them, as a squeak, an embarrassed mumble, or once as a shout, before they would hurry off as soon as he took the package from their hands. Some girls were content to just hand him their offerings, but a few were so nervous that they pushed their packages against his chest so he had the choice of accepting it or wearing it.

Tsukune was not the only one receiving attention. He noticed that his friends, with some embarrassment, were also receiving offerings from girls. He knew his friends had fan clubs, mostly among boys and first year girls. He could understand why it was embarrassing for his companions to have girls handing them chocolates. The one person least effected by the whole thing was Yukari.

By lunch time Tsukune had an impressive collection of chocolates. He produced several large handkerchiefs from the bottom of his school bag and used them to make bundles that were easy to carry.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu asked in a dangerously sweet voice. "Why are you carrying so many handkerchiefs?" She knew he had a lot of them, from the few times she had been able to visit his old dorm room to do his house keeping. She had embroidered them herself. His popularity with girls, and the cliché of an offered handkerchief at a time of need leading to a romance, suddenly made Kurumu wonder if Tsukune wasn't more of a player then he let on.

"You know that sometimes I get into... I have accedents," Tsukune answered as he tied up a bundle of 'giri-choco.' "I realized that handkerchiefs folded at the bottom of my school bag were less obvious then a first aid kit and work almost as good."

"Oh," Kurumu accepted his answer.

"Aono Senpai..."

Someone called out as Tsukune and his friends sat down at their normal table for lunch. Tsukune looked around to see who had called him. He spotted them quickly. He recognized the young couple that had started the Love Letter club. Each of them was carrying a full plastic shopping bag.

"Aono Sempai," The boy said. "We have a delivery for you." He looked more then a little worn out as he placed the bag on the table.

"Thank you," Tsukune said, hoping he sounded friendly. "How are you doing?"

"Busy," The boy sighed.

"Senpai," The girl said shyly after she set her burden down on the table. She moved to stand next to the boy, taking his hand in hers. From her pocket she pulled out a small box the size of Tsukune's hand. "We wanted to say thank you." She offered Tsukune the box.

"Thank you," Tsukune accepted the gift. "Keep up the hard work."

The young couple departed, leaving Tsukune and his friends to settle down for lunch. Tsukune tried to follow his normal routine as much as possible. He sat at the table and prepared to set out the obento that Ruby had made for him. Right on cue one of his friends set a lunch boxes next to him. Moka was on his right, Mizore was on his left today. Kurumu sat across the Table from Tsukune, a place she favored if she could not be beside him. Yukari took a place between Moka and Kurumu. The offered bento boxes held good, nutritious food, which Tsukune was hungry for. When he was a small child he would have made his lunch out of all the chocolates he could get his hands on, but he knew better now. Also, he had far more chocolates then he could eat already.

Kurumu has happy to share her cooking with Tsukune. Like the others, she had learned to make small lunches for him so that he could eat with them without ether over stuffing himself, or feel bad about wasting the food they had prepared for him. Today she had used steamed vegetables and slices of fresh fruit. Mizore, a carnivore by nature, cooked meet dishes for Tsukune, so Kurumu didn't bother with that most of the time. Moka's lunches were all very nutritious, favoring things with lots of iron and protein.

As the group shared lunch, Kurumu was glad to see that Tsukune was ignoring his bundles of chocolate. She even more glad to see that Tsukune was simply enjoying himself, and not paying a lot of attention to how he was being guarded at the moment. She and the others were all keeping their guards up to discourage any number of Tuskune's admirers from approaching at the moment. Kurumu knew she needed to seize the moment. She reached in to her school bag for her present to Tsukune.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said. She pulled a silver box out of her school bag and slid it across the table to him when she saw that she had his attention. "I made these special, just for you." Her heart was pounding and she could feel her face becoming warm. "Please accept them."

Tsukune turned his attention to Kurumu when she had spoken his name. He saw the serious expression on her face and knew that what was to follow would be important to her. He saw the small box of folded silver card stock that she pushed across the table. Tsukune took a moment to study the situation. His friend was offering him chocolate on Valentines Day. She had said it was made special just for him, so he knew it was not obligation chocolate. This was the second time he was being offered real valentines chocolate. Additionally, he noticed that Kurumu was sitting properly, with a light blush to her cheeks, and not leaning across the table, revealing her cleavage, like she normally did. Tsukune noticed that at that moment Kurumu looked very small and nervous.

Kurumu felt her stomach tie into a knot. Tsukune was looking at her with deep, unreadable eyes. His handsome face was so serious. Her heart fluttered. When had his cute face become handsome? He didn't move for three long seconds, and each one felt like her breath was being squeezed from her lungs. Finally he moved. He set his chopsticks down carefully.

Tsukune reached for Kurumu's present with both hands. Without picking it up, he opened the box. In side were three small mounds of chocolate in a nest of pink tissue paper. Very deliberately, Tsukune picked one up and popped it into his mouth without examining it or pausing in any way. He bit into the chocolate-cherry liqueur.

"Mmmmm," Tsukune managed as he chewed the candy. When he was done with the first piece he picked up the box, closed it carefully, then put it into his pocket. "Thank you, Kurumu," Tsukune said with a warm smile.

Kurumu felt the warmth of his smile, nearly melting with relief that he had accepted her feelings, and gave him a smile of her own.

Moka watched the exchange between Tsukune and Kurumu. It made her feel good to see her friend so happy as she was at that moment. It also made Moka upset at the same time. Mizore had taken the initiative in the morning, and now Kurumu had found the right moment during lunch. Moka would have to wait for her moment. The waiting irritated her, and she scolded herself for having hesitated again. All of those feelings were nearly washed away by the jealousy she felt at the moment. Tsukune was hers! But all these others were having no problem giving him chocolate. As lunch was ending Moka resolved to find her moment with Tsukune. Her moment, with her Tsukune!

Tsukune felt embarrassed at the end of the school day. There had been even more offerings on his desk when he returned from lunch. He had a collection of chocolates that would last him months. He had two bags and three bundles of chocolates, and that was not counting the chocolate from his important friends that he had carefully placed in his school bag. Even feeling awkward about his good fortune, Tsukune also felt a measure of Pride. He didn't want it going to his head, but it felt good that so many girls thought enough about him to give him something. It was too bad that his old friends back home would never believe him. A trio of boys in Tsukune's class, with envious eyes, had asked Tsukune if he was going to share his good fortune. As soon as he heard their words he could feel the eyes of every girl in the class on him and the room went silent.

"I don't think I should," Tsukune said. "That would be mean to the girls that wanted to share something with me."

The boys glowered and the girls in class quickly started whispering to each other. Tsukune was sure he had done the right thing, but had somehow said the wrong thing. One of the boys flexed his muscles and started to reach for one of Tsukune's bundles. The atmosphere in the room shifted in a heartbeat. An aura of killing intent was suddenly present. The girls in the class looked on at the boy with the extended hand with dark stares. Tsukune growled, a low rumble coming from deep in his chest. The trio of boys suddenly excused themselves to the restroom.

When Tsukune went to collect his shoes at the end of the day he had some difficulty. His shoe locker was filled with offerings, some of them not small. Tsukune was forced to make a fourth bundle, and stuff some into his pockets, just so he could safely get his shoes. He had no idea what he should do with so much chocolate. He was almost to the school gates when the issue of chocolates became unimportant.

Tsukune was walking with his friends when he heard a whistle sounding.

"Wait..." Tsukune said. He stopped short and cocked his head to listen. The whistle sounded again. "Hold these," He passed his bags and bundles to his friends, even as he turned in place, listening for another blast. When it came, he knew where to go.

"I'll see you later," Tsukune said. He hurried towards the student dorms.

Xxx xxx xxx

When Tsukune reached the dorms he discovered a brawl in progress. Surprisingly, Gin was caught up in the middle of it. He was in his werewolf form, with his uniform ripped and dirtied, defending himself and his camera. With him, also holding a camera was a boy who's name Tsukune couldn't remember, but had harassed Kurumu during her first term at school. It was a strange fight to see.

One of the primary combatants looked like a historical housewife that had made armor out of an old kimono and bamboo mats. Tsukune guessed that she was some kind of house spirit. She was fighting with a girl that looked like she was made out of rope and fishing nets. The two of them appeared to be struggling against each other to reach the two camera holding males, while at the same time trying to keep the boys from escaping. Tsukune knew Gin was a much more capable fighter, but he was hindered by his desire to protect his camera. Two other females were also trying to reach the cameras, but they were frequently forced aside by the other combatants. It was a chaotic brawl.

Tsukune figured that he had success breaking up the last fight with the Thousand Horse Stomp, and planned to try it again. Unfortunately for him, he was standing too close to the action while he tried to gather his youki. One of the females had launched herself at Gin, only to be caught in mid air by a bundle of netting that redirected her towards Tsukune. Tsukune saw an angry neko in a school uniform flying towards him. He tried to step aside, but the girl reached towards him. Her claws caught the shoulder of his uniform blazer, penetrating clear through to his skin. She used her hold to catch herself from hitting the ground, finding herself awkwardly clinging to Tsukune for a moment.

Green cats eyes peered into Tsukune's face for a second, and then another. Suddenly the girl realized who she was clinging to and was desperate to get away. In an embarrassed panic, the catgirl clawed frantically at Tsukune to find the leverage to launch herself away from him.

"Aahhhh!" Tsukune gave a yell of pain and surprise as his uniform, and some of his skin, was torn by frantic claws.

He reached up and grabbed the catgirl by the scruff of her neck and pulled her free of his torso. The girl gave a startled yowl as Tsukune tossed her lightly to one side. He had already started to gather his youki, and the pain of the girl's claws had help bring his energy up.

Tsukune reconsidered his plan for breaking up the fight. If he created a distraction he knew that Gin, and likely the other photographer would escape. With his youki running hot, he decided on a more direct course of action. Tsukune used Flash Step in an explosion of speed and youki. Shouldering his way through the brawl, Tsukune grabbed the cameras. He grabbed Gin's first, snatching it as he ran past the werewolf.

Tsukune slid to a stop ten feet from the place where the brawlers were left off balance by his rush. A quick check of the camera told Tsukune that Gin had already removed any film it may have held. The werewolf was eager to get his camera back and was rushing towards Tsukune with teeth bared. Tsukune tossed the camera into the air, confident that Gin would catch it. As the werewolf concentrated on the airborn camera, Tsukune rushed for the second camera. Two people were knocked to the ground by Tuskune's dash through the brawlers. This time he saw that he had captured a camera with a roll of exposed film. The slug boy, nowhere near as fast as Gin, gave a pained cry as Tsukune held the camera safely out of reach of the fight.

Suddenly all eyes were on Tsukune. Four girls of the Student Police quickly rushed in to subdue the distraught photographer. Tsukune realized that the catgirl that had clawed him up was one of them. Another was the fox girl he had seen before.

"What's going on here?" Tsukune demanded.

He was answered by conflicting and arguing voices.

"Enough!" Tsukune barked. He looked directly at the slug boy. "What did you take pictures of?"

"I didn't..." He started to protest, but cut himself off when Tsukune hit the button to rewind the film. "I... uhh..."

Tsukune opened the camera.

"Well..." The boy said. "The girls..." He swallowed hard as Tsukune pulled out the roll of film.

"It was for Valentines Day," The house spirit said. "I wanted to give..." Her voice faded as she realized how embarrassing it would be to explain what she intended to do.

Xxx xxx xxx

Gin couldn't believe his luck. He had been caught up in a fight because some girls had heard a camera shutter, but for once he was not the guilty party. Then Tsukune had shown up with the Student Police to break up the fight, only to become another victim of the chaos. Now that the fight was over and the Student Police captain had taken charge, Gin was free to take pictures. That fox girl, with the red highlights in her rust colored fur, was bare chested. Her fur covered a very human-like chest, and even in her transformed state she had a cute face. The neko with the sharp claws had managed to keep her uniform on, but that made her all the more 'moe.' These were good subjects for Gin's pictures. But it was Tsukune that was the true opportunity this time. After he had tossed the camera back to its owner, the Student Police captain had exposed the roll of film he had confiscated. Tsukune had accidentally struck the perfect pose. His feet were shoulder width apart while his hands were chest high and a meter apart, holding the ends of the strip of film. He had destroyed whatever pictures that had been captured, but that was unimportant to Gin. He could doctor the photos he was taking, replacing the wasted film with something else. The important part was Tsukune in his perfect pose and his torn uniform.

This was art. Gin may like to collect pictures of girls, what healthy guy didn't? But he was a photographer because he had a passion for the medium, for the art form. Tsukune stood in his heroic pose looking like a character from an action movie. His shirt was ruined shreds and his jacket was a loss as well. Both hung from his shoulders, leaving his bare chest and abdomen exposed. The healing claw marks on his skin were just angry red lines at the moment, but they had left enough blood on his clothes to be impressive. Additionally, Tsukune's right pant leg had been clawed apart as well. Standing in his perfect pose, his right thigh and calf were exposed, showing off hard muscles with long red cuts that were scabbed over already.

Tsukune only held his hero pose for a moment. He started to gather the ruined film up in loops while Gin continued to snap pictures. He tossed the film to the house spirit girl. Then Tsukune turned his attention to the werewolf.

"Gin?" Tsukune held out a hand expectantly, his face firm.

Gin took another picture, hearing his camera starting to rewind the roll automatically. It took him a moment before he realized what Tsukune wanted. The werewolf actually didn't have any pictures related to what had started the fight, but he knew nobody would believe him. He did have some exposed rolls of random panty shots in his pocket. He looked at Tsukune and considered the situation. With a theatrical sigh he reached into his pocket. He took an exposed roll out and held it up as if it pained him to surrender it.

"Here," He sighed again. He tossed the sacrificial roll of film lightly to the fox girl. "Give it to your captain."

Everybody's attention was on the sacrificed roll for a critical moment. Using his inhuman speed and dexterity, Gin quickly reloaded his camera with a fresh roll of film. Creating art required being being prepared and being quick to seize opportunities. He readied his camera.

The fox girl caught the tossed roll of film. She carried the roll over to the captain who was taller then her. Tsukune accepted the roll of film from her hand, not noticing how the girl looked at him with respect, and some admiration. He examined the roll for a moment before breaking open the canister. The ribbon of film died as it was exposed to the light between Tsukune's outstretched hands. And through it all, Gins snapped pictures.

The werewolf's instincts told him that he would do no better, and that it was time to go. Gin left the scene of the chaos before anything else could happen to him. He headed for his darkroom. Gin could feel himself drooling. He had art to create. He was already planing his layouts. Maybe he could get his girlfriend to model for some pictures so he could edit her in. Her ability to bleed at will combined with her smooth white skin made her the perfect model for Gin. Yes, Gin thought, this would be the masterpiece he wanted before he graduated.

Xxxx xxx xxxX

Tsukune was glad to get on a fresh uniform. He had gone to the Student Police headquarters to change after the brawl, and to write out a report. The whole incident had been a collection of bad ideas. One girl had wanted something special, and a little naughty, to give to her boyfriend. The second girl wanted to tease the first girl. The two shutter bugs had been caught up in the argument, then the Student Police had tried to stop the commotion, but had escalated the problem instead. Tsukune had managed to settle the problem, but it bothered him that Gin looked so happy about how things had ended.

Tsukune was reminded of is other problem when he got to his office. On his desk was a collection of Valentines day offerings. With a sigh, Tsukune just swept them off the desk and into a drawer. He would deal with them later. He changed into his spare uniform and wrote out his report quickly. He wanted to get the day over with. He was on his way out of the building when Sheezu caught up to him.

"Captain Aono," Sheezu called out.

Tsukune suppressed a shudder and tried to look relaxed as he turned back to his lieutenant.

"Senpai," Sheezu said softly as she came close. "I just wanted to say thank you." She held up a modest basket. "For everything you have done for me. You didn't have to, but you protected me from myself and gave a chance to do the right thing. Domo arigato Aono Tsukune Senpai." Sheezu spoke very formally as he offered Tsukune the basket, bowing her head low.

"You are welcome," Tsukune accepted the basket and made a small bow of his head. "I am glad things have worked out so well for you. Keep up the good work."

"Yes sir," Sheezu said with a smile.

Xxxxxxxx

Tsukune felt a little better as he headed back to the village. Valentines Day was almost over. When he was younger he had complained to his friends that Valentines Day was a big waste of time. That had been the bitter words of someone left without chocolate. Now, Tsukune felt that the the whole thing was just blown out of proportion, and he just wanted to put it behind him before anything else could go wrong.

"There you are..."

Tsukune was surprised just outside of the village. With his destination in site through the twilight, he had let himself relax a little. Then a flare of youki followed by words of his discovery caught his undivided attention. He turned towards the voice. For a moment he thought he was seeing the unsealed Moka. In the twilight, under the thin tree cover, Moka stood, her face matched the steady determination of her radiating youki. Seeing her made the unseen weights on Tsukune's shoulder dissolve and he could not help smiling.

"Moka," He said in a happy voice.

…...

Moka was frustrated. Her special moment with Tsukune had been put off all day. Just when she thought she might be able to plan something with him in their private code, he had been called away by his Student Police duties. It just wasn't fair. It was not Tsukune's fault, but she found herself blaming him anyway.

To make maters worse, Inner Moka was being bothered by the situation as well. Moka was upset, which could reach her inner self, and she was thinking about Tsukune at the same time. Not wholly aware of the situation, Inner Moka only knew that something was wrong with Tsukune.

_'What's wrong?'_ Inner Moka demanded, only to be buried in a detailed explanation of the day's frustration.

"...And now I don't know where he is," Moka finished

_'That fool,'_ Inner Moka growled. '_And you are even worse.'_

"Why? What did I do?"

_'Nothing. That is what you did,'_ Inner Moka explained. _'You did nothing and now you are pouting because you got what you deserve for doing nothing.'_

"But... but..."

_'But nothing.'_ Inner Moka struggled with her desire to slap, or better yet strangle her outer self. **'**_If you want something, take it."_

"How am I supposed to do that?"

_'You are so hopeless,'_ Inner Moka thundered. _'You complain that the day is almost over, you stupid girl. When the day is over the night begins. We are a Vampire! We walk in the night. We hunt in the night. We. Rule. The. Night!'_

New strength and determination suddenly filled Moka. She took up her present for Tsukune and headed for the door. The setting sun was of no importance to her as she stepped out side. She wanted to find her moment with Tsukune, so first she had to hunt him down.

She was on her way to the Student Police headquarters when she sensed his approach. Her desire to have him, to have her moment with him ran deep. She saw him coming closer.

"There you are," Moka said. Even as she said the words, she heard Inner Moka's voice echoing them in her mind.

She watched as Tsukune turned towards her. He had been so stiff, but suddenly his body relaxed and his frown melted away. He smiled warmly at her and Moka felt her heart flutter.

"Moka," She heard his voice calling her name. She smiled, feeling happy just to hear the way he spoke her name. She started towards him.

It was in the space of two heartbeats that Moka was filled with sensations. She was still more then two meters from Tsukune, but she was suddenly very aware of him. His youki was turbulent and she could smell his blood sharply. He had been injured in a fight, she knew at once. But he was standing in front of her, smiling, so she knew that he had won.

The feel of his youki and the smell of his blood was strong. Inner Moka growled with hunger and desire. Moka knew she had found her moment.

"Tsukune," Moka spoke his name. "I want you to have this." She offered him the box she had been carrying all day. "Please accept..." Her voice faltered as Tsukune accepted the box, his hand touching hers.

"Thank you, Moka," Tsukune smiled again. "You made today perfect." He opened the box to see what she had given him. "It's beautiful," he said.

Tsukune pulled the tie pin from the box. He slipped the box into his pocket before fixing the pin in place. He made sure his tie was strait.

"It matches your rosario," Tsukune observed. "It's like I belong to you."

"You do belong to me," Moka said in a throaty voice. She reached out with both hands and grabbed the lapels of his jacket. She kissed him fiercely.

Being close to Tsukune was almost too much for Moka. The sent of his blood filled her head. The feel of his youki made her body tingle. She kissed him with all the passion she could feel but didn't have the words to express

XX XX XX XX XX XX XX

Yukari was as angry as a scalded cat. All of her careful Valentines day plans had been for nothing. The little witch paced back and forth in her bedroom, pulling at her hair, cursing her bad luck. It was the that damn Student Police whistle that had ruined all of her plans. Someone had blown that thrice damned whistle and pulled Tsukune's attention, and presence away from the group. Just before he had gone off chasing trouble, Tsukune had given his belongings to his friends to take care of. Yukari knew Tsukune was too honest and open to have done it to keep his friends from following him into danger, but he had been counting on them so they were stuck, left behind while he ran off.

Yukari had been quick to deliver her share of Tsukune's chocolates to Ruby's hands. Once free of the burden, Yukari had hurried to her room to scry out a way to salvage her plans. When she had finally been able to use her scrying bowl to find Tsukune, and figure out where he was, he had already met up with Moka. It was clear that Yukari would never be able to get to them in time to carry out her plans.

Yukari had been frustrated when she realized that events had turned the day against her. She had stomped through the house trying to think of a way to salvage some part of her plan. It had helped that her house mate had been quiet and supportive. Kuna even shared a plate of chocolate cookies with the angry witch.

The cookies were good, with the rich chocolate flavor soothing her nerves. Yukari remembered starting to relax a little, even sharing a smile with Kuna. Somewhere in the evening the little witch had lost track of what happened. When she woke up the next morning to her alarm clock Yukari felt like she had forgotten something important.

_'I must have been very upset,'_ Yukari reasoned. _'Nothing went right yesterday, and I was so upset I went a little crazy thinking about what should have happened.' _Yukari's self explanation was flawed, she was smart enough to know, but it was the only reason she could think of at the moment for why she woke up in her bed without any clothes on.


	47. The Calm

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 47

Kurumu felt like something was finally going right. Following Valentines Day Yukari had been visibly frustrated and frequently absent minded when the friends held one of their flirting battles for Tsukune's attention. The succubus had managed to catch Tsukune on his way home from an evening with the Student Police, and in the cool night air had offered him one of her special, warming, chocolate liqueurs. It had been just outside of his own house when she had caught up to him that evening. She knew he would still have lots of chocolates from just the day before, but didn't want to give him the chance to refuse.

"I don't want these to go to waste," Kurumu had pouted while holding a pair of chocolate mounds in a napkin in her hand. "And I made so many while thinking of you." She carefully picked up the chocolate liqueur from beside its much more bland twin. "Say ahh," Kurumu prompted.

Tsukune wasn't sure how he felt about the situation. He was feeling more then a little tired at the moment, coming down as he was from Valentines day's emotional ride, and a sugar rush. When his cute succubus friend had caught up to him, acting sweetly but obviously putting the pressure on, Tsukune just went with the moment.

"Ahhhh," He opened his mouth.

Kurmu did not hesitate. She popped the chocolate liqueur into Tsukune's mouth, letting her finger linger in his bottom lip for just a heartbeat.

Tsukune felt a warm flush run through his body. He wasn't sure if it was from the rich flavor of the chocolate treat, or from her finger on his lip. He hoped that he didn't look foolish as he chewed and swallowed.

"Ahhhh..." Kurumu stood in front of Tsukune with her mouth open and her eyes half closed. In her hands she held a napkin with a remaining piece of chocolate.

Tsukune felt a little silly as he picked up the piece of chocolate. Feeling a blush in his face, Tsukune reached out to put the chocolate into Kurumu's mouth. He was surprised when she leaned forward at the last moment.

Kurumu timed her move carefully. She trapped Most of Tsukune's index finger in her mouth, at the same time she was able to catch his wrist in her hands. Once she had her hold on him she made eye contact with him. Tsukune's eyes were wide with surprise, while Kurumu's eyes were partially lidded seductively.

Tsukune realized he had been caught. A part of his mind was aware of how foolish he must look, standing in front of his house while his friend sucked on his finger, but that was of minor importance. He saw Kurumu's cute face, with her seductive eyes, sucking on his finger. He could feel her hands lightly holding his wrist, at the same time he was aware of her tongue and lips. The sensations from his finger were strange, and he was unsure if what she was doing felt good or not. In spite of himself, Tsukune remembered the time Kurumu had approached him in the bathroom of his home the previous year. He remembered how she had taken his hand, and what she had said to him. Suddenly Tsukune felt warm all over again and started to sweat nervously.

Kurumu felt a rush of excitement. She had been able to draw Tsukune in with a little playfulness that had made him let his guard down. It was a minor act of seduction, but it was her victory. She had been able to swallow the soft chocolate candy without any problem, leaving her mouth free to tease Tsukune. Her hold on his wrist was feather light, he could pull away from her at any time, but she distracted him enough that he never even tried. Her finger tips on his wrist let Kurumu feel Tsukune's pulse as she made his heart beat faster. She saw the blush touch his cheeks and a nervous sweat form on his brow.

Kurumu slowly pulled back, sliding her lips off of Tsukune's finger. When just the tip of his finger was touching her lips, she kissed it lightly before smiling sweetly up at Tsukune. She lowered his hand then, almost to her chest.

"Come visit me if you ever want more," Kurumu threw him a wink. "Kay?"

"O-o-o, Kay…" Tsukune said a little weakly.

Kurumu let go of Tsukune and gave a hop backwards, making her jiggle in all the right places. With a giggle she turned and hurried off. Tsukune watched her until she disappeared into her house and closed the door. With a sigh of frustration and confusion, he turned and went into his own front door.

XXXXXXX

"Yessss!" Kurumu pumped her fist into the air with a whispered cheer that sounded like a hiss. "I did it," She gloated to herself. She hopped up and down in her bedroom, congratulating herself a little longer before reaching for her secret journal.

Kurumu realized that a part of her problem with Tsukune was that she was too bold. Her mother had been a bad influence, the young succubus had come to understand. Ageha was a professional, a kind of performer. She was never shy, because the men who sought her out were not looking for someone shy. In a school of monsters, being bold was a way of survival. When inhuman creatures sought to disguise themselves with magic, things like a cute face or big breasts started to loose value. Kurumu was more then cute enough, and her body was not some magical illusion or construct, but her ability to fit in with the rest of the student body was in contrast to Tsukune's life style. Kurumu had finally realized that her mistake was to expect Tsukune to be like the men that visited her mother.

It was a letter from her mother that had opened Kurumu's eyes. Ageha had made one comment in the letter that had stood out.

_"…. He still has some growing up to do…"_

That comment started Kurumu thinking. She started thinking about all she knew of Tsukune, and where he had grown up. She had seen his home, and his home town. He had grown up in a respectable neighborhood, and not in an apartment near the heart of a major city. He had two parents, who were close to him, so that he was not left unsupervised at home for hours or even days at a time. Tsukune had been raised to be respectful and considerate of the people around him. The kind of quiet life that Kurumu had envied. She remembered the times she and Tsukune had played house in her dorm room.

Tsukune had not tried to do anything dirty, even though she wouldn't have minded in the least. Kurumu had played housewife to Tsukune's salary man. He had talked with her as if they were partners on the home. Kurumu had enjoyed the closeness, but had been slow to understand why. It was the fact that when she was alone with Tsukune there had been no pressure on her. She knew that he liked her cooking, so making something for him was always a pleasure, both in the thought of doing something for him, and seeing him enjoy what she had made, proving that is was good. After thinking about how and where Tsukune grew up, Kurumu realized that he probably did not like the pressure of expectations from those around him.

Kurumu sat at her desk with her secret journal. Tsukune liked her, he had admitted it. Tsukune cared about her feelings and respected her. He had said so himself. What it really came down to was that he was a good person, soon to be a good man, who believed in being responsible for his actions. As long as he thought that it as wrong, Tsukune would hold himself back from doing certain things. And even if it wasn't wrong, he would still try his hardest to avoid hurting his friends' feelings.

Kurumu looked through her notes and all of her previous plans. Being bold put Tsukune on his guard. Being too forward, made Kurumu look naughty in Tsukune's well-behaved mind. Well if being bold and direct was not working, the Kurumu would have to go for the more traditional Succubus way of hunting prey. She would have to be sneaky. In the olden days, a succubus didn't just march into the town market and set up shop. No, she would slip in to town quietly, disguised as a pour traveler. She could watch for potential victims while telling stories about the 'powerful seductress' that hunted in the wilderness. Some men would go looking for the seductress, and find a hungry succubus waiting to be 'bested' by their strength and prowess.

Kurumu reviewed her plans and saw clearly where her failing had been. Her very first plan when she had arrived at school had been big and bold, to seduce every male and then choose out the best for herself. Now that she had changed her goal, she needed to change the way she hunted. Instead of trying to drag Tsukune by the nose, or other parts, to go where she wanted, she would lead him with gentle caresses and butterfly soft touches. Tonight she had kissed his finger and he had not given the slightest protest. She would draw him in, and work her way up, until he came to her by his own choice.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was to her advantage, Mizore figured, that she was a member of a patient race of monsters. While it was true that she was being pressured by her mother, and their people's expectations. Mizore was not in a hurry at the moment. She had taken some time to talk with her room mate and had discovered something very interesting. She had known for some time that Anna, her house mate, had a crush on somebody, but had finally learned who. The rain spirit had a crush on Tsukune's night lieutenant.

Mizore saw an opportunity for herself. If she could encourage her house mate into a relationship, then Mizore might be able to get the house to herself, at lest part of the time, and that meant having privacy to spend with Tsukune. She just needed to think of a way to make it work out.

XXXXXXXX

Yukari was almost ready to rip her hair out in frustration. It had been two weeks since Valentine's Day and her friends were acting strange. Moka was smiling more, which the little witch took as a good sign, but why was the beautiful vampire always tracing little crosses on Tsukune? Mizore looked pre-occupied. She always had a part of her attention on Tsukune, even when he was out of her line of sight, which seamed a little creepy, but she wasn't putting any moves on him. Kurumu was smiling all the time, but it was the shy, happy smile of someone with a secret. She also kept touching Tsukune, but was keeping her boobs to herself.

Yukari knew something had to be going on, but she couldn't understand what. To make maters worse was the way Tsukune was acting. Yukari noticed that he was tense, his nerves taunt as piano wires. He didn't object when Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, or Yukari touched him, as long as they didn't touch him in ways that made his face red. Something was bothering Tsukune. Well, she had a plan that should help disrupt anything the boob monster or the stalker girl had going.

Moka had noticed something was bothering Tsukune. He was becoming more and more tense. It had started a week after Valentine's. Moka tried to think through recent events to figure out what was bothering him, but was not having any luck. Since Valentines, there had been no disruptions of the school. There had been no fights among their group; Mizore had even been behaving herself more then usual. The group had gathered in Tsukune's house for study groups without incident. Moka had even been able to enjoy some uninterrupted time with Tsukune, talking walks in the evening holding hands like a couple should, and sharing kisses like normal people.

As Moka thought about how well things had been going, a dark thought surfaced in her mind. Nothing bad had happened to distract Tsukune, and he had been spending time with her. Could he be reconsidering? Doubt was starting to claw at her heart with icy fingers. Could it be, that without the fighting and distractions, that Tsukune realized that she was the reason he got into so much trouble. Could he be having second thoughts about being with her?

Moka watched sharply as the group of friends spent time together. Tsukune wasn't flinching away from any of them when they touched him gently. He had been jumpy about that in the past. So ether he was coming to accept it, or he was distracted. When he made eye contact with any of them, Moka noticed, he would show them a small smile. He had a different smile for each of his companions she noticed. She also noticed a tightness around the eyes of the other girls too. They knew something was bothering Tsukune, but they couldn't help but smile back at him. Moka too smiled back at Tsukune. Her own doubts faded whenever Tsukune made eye contact with her. He would see her and he would smile just a little, then the tension in his face would ease a little and his smile would grow. In that moment, when his emotions became so clear on his face, Moka would feel a rush of warmth through her. His warm, caring eyes and honest smile took away all of her doubts about his feelings for her, and replaced them with confidence, desire, and love.

But the problem remained. Something was bothering Tsukune. Moka had a fierce desire to protect her happy times with Tsukune. Whatever was bothering him needed to be tracked down and exterminated.

XXXXXX

Tsukune felt himself wound up as tight as a guitar string. It had been two weeks since Valentine's Day and everything was going smoothly. All of his friends had happy little smiles and there had been no disruptions of his happy life. Ruby was keeping Tsukune's house in order and providing a calm place for him to study for the coming finals. Moka visited regularly to help him study, and taking relaxing walks with him when studying was getting to be too much. The others were studying with him as well, but without the usual fighting. Kurumu had discovered a new level of self confidence that was showing itself in the way she behaved with more restraint, instead of always demanding attention. Mitzore's nearly obsessive attention to his every word and movement was improving as well, much like when Tsukune had been able to visit her dorm room. Something had lessened Mizore's fear of being left out, Tsukune suspected. Yukari was also minding her behavior. She was not instigating any fights or trying to push herself between Tsukune and ether Mizore or Kurumu. The little witch had a confident smile and a calm look in her eyes, making Tsukune sure that she was up to something.

Everything was going well for Tsukune. He even had some confidence that he would do well on the coming exams. He was enjoying the kind of happy life he had been hoping for all school year. Even his time with the Student Police had been uneventful lately. Tsukune was feeling tense because he knew it could not last. He could feel it coming, like a storm coming in over the horizon. And the longer he waited the worse he knew it would be.


	48. Caught Up

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 48

Kurumu was aware of the pain first. Every muscle in her body ached all the way to her bones. She was feeling cramping tremors running through her body. Even her wings and tail hurt. That didn't make sense to her. Kurumu was aware that her head hurt also. Not just from whatever was making the rest of her hurt. She also had a headache which was made worse by the bright light that penetrated her eyelids. The succubus could not turn away from the light any more then she could move any part of her body. She was held immobile, naked, someplace cold. She tried to remember what had happened.

Xxxxxxx

Kurumu was in positive spirits. Things had been going well with Tsukune, and her other friends had not been interfering in her plans. She had even managed to plans soft kisses on his cheek without his protesting. Kurumu had to admit that part of her success was because Tsukune was distracted. She suspected it was a combination of Moka and the coming final exams that had him so preoccupied, but that was fine with her. If Moka could keep Tsukune distracted by standing in front of him, then Kurumu was perfectly happy coming up on Tsukune from behind. Once she was close to him, she would work her way around until she crowded the vampire. Moka may be in first place, but Kurumu would do everything she could to come in a close second.

Her recent success with Tsukune was the biggest part of her positive mood at the moment. She was also feeling happy because her mother had come for a visit. Kurumu had received a letter from her mother just a few days ago notifying her of the coming visit. Aghea had made reservations for a place just beyond the shopping district the students visited, and wanted to take Kurumu out for some Mother-Daughter shopping. Kurumu knew her mother would pressure her about Tsukune, but she didn't care. Things were going well with him, and it was always fun to go shopping with her mother.

Kurumu had returned to her house after school to change clothes. From there it was going to be a short walk into the woods. Once she was out of sight of the village, she would transform and fly to the shopping district to meet hear mother. Kurmu remembered the first rush of air of jumping as high as she could, then the force of her wings as she made the first downbeat. Suddenly everything had gone white and pain had exploded though her body.

XXXXX

Kurumu realized that she had been captured. Someone had trapped her when she had let her guard down. She immediately remembered Sun, and Fairy Tail. A part of her wanted to yell in anger, while another part wanted to laugh. She remembered Tsukune as he destroyed an office full of armed men to rescue Sun and Moka. It was then that the darkness started to set in. It was Moka that he had been rescuing. He was able to rescue her because Moka's little sister, with her strange sister complex, had used her bat familiar to follow where Moka was going. Nobody had been watching over Kurumu like that. Here friends were not expecting her somewhere until Sunday for a study group. Her own mother had been flexible about the time they would meet. Kurumu was alone. She did not know how long she had been unconscious. She had no way of knowing where she was.

Kurumu had no way to tell time. She drifted in and out of awareness and the pain faded from her body. At some point she became aware that she could move again, and found herself curing up into a ball of loneliness and depression. She was alone and nobody was coming for her. Darkness embraced her.

Xxxx

Tsukune awoke to a pounding at the front door. He had spent the evening on duty with the Student Police, chasing down students that were running a little wild to let off pressure from studying for their final exams. It seamed to him that he had just lay down and closed his eyes when the pounding started. He rolled out of bed and stumbled for the front door when he heard it open.

"May I help…" Ruby's voice sounded.

Tsukune could hear the irritation in his friend's voice before it was cut off. Her words were crisp and formal, almost as if coming from a recording instead of a living person.

"Where is she?" A new voice demanded.

Tsukune came out of the hall and saw Ageha, Kurumu's mother, standing in the front door. The woman was dressed up, as she usually was, but her attitude was very different.

"Where is she?" She demanded again as soon as she saw Tsukune. "My daughter was supposed to meet with me tonight, but you are the only person that could distract her from that."

"Please come in," Tsukune said as the last foggy whips of sleep faded from his mind. "Ruby, please see to her while I get dressed."

Tsukune hurried back to his room. He recognized a worried mother when he saw one. He also recognized a serious problem. He pulled on his uniform and gathered his thoughts. Some small part of him was excited, he recognized the feeling from deep within. But he needed to be serious. When he returned to the front room he was ready to get to work.

"Kurono San," Tsukune said as he sat across the table from the woman who was holding a teacup in trembling hands. "Please tell me what you know." Tsukune's mind was racing. He was borrowing from every detective manga he had ever read or police drama he had ever watched.

"I had made plans with Kurumu to go shopping after her classes let out today," The mature succubus explained. "And then we were going to go out for dinner. My daughter and I have not had a shopping date in a while and I wanted to spend some time with her. When she didn't arrive right away I thought she was just taking her time." The calm expression the woman had tried to assumed started to slip. "But it was getting later and later. I thought that perhaps she was delayed because she was bringing someone with her." She looked directly at Tsukune. "My daughter enjoys few things as much as shopping, so it would be easy to guess what, or who would keep her from an opportunity to go shopping with me."

"I understand," Tsukune said. He didn't want to imply a relationship on the level the woman was hoping for, but he didn't want her getting off the topic. "Please continue."

"When I realized that Kurumu was not coming," Ageha said with a frown. "I came looking for her. It took me an hour just to find this little village of yours." More emotions were coming out as Ageha spoke. She was not exempt from the fear a mother felt when her child goes missing. "I went to her house, but her classmate was of no help. I went to the school to see if she was there, maybe she was being punished. The headmaster was unhelpful, after I finally found him. Finally I decided to come here." Worry was openly showing on her face.

"Tsukune-kun, my daughter may seem strong to you," Ageha said with honest emotion on her face. "But she is still very much a little girl. She has not had enough experience yet. I keep hoping you will push her down and help her grow up a little faster. I don't know what I would do if something happens to her." The mother was on the edge of tears.

Tsukune stood up and moved around the table. He gave Ageha a gentle hug. The woman seamed a little surprised, but only gave a soft sob and hugged him back just as gently.

"Ruby," Tsukune ordered. "Go and wake the others."

"Yes Master," Ruby responded to the firm tone of Tsukune's voice without hesitation.

"I will do everything I can," Tsukune promised.

Ageha was filled with wonder as she watched the boy go to work. She had hoped to find her daughter playing house with the boy, or doing some other playful but sexless thing. She felt no lust from the boy, even though it was thick around his house. When that witch had answered the door, with lust coming off of her, Ageha had though that maybe she might be a part of the reason her daughter was so unsuccessful in seducing Tsukune. But then she heard the boy's voice as he took charge. Tsukune had issued orders and the witch had obeyed them. And then she saw others listening to him.

Tsukune had met his friends on the street in front of his house. He started giving instructions and the street became a scene of ordered activity. One of his friends had hurried off, only to return in minutes with members of the Student Police in tow. More of the student Police continued to arrive and Tsukune sent them off in different directions to look for Kurumu. It did not escape Ageha's attention that some of the searchers blushed when they were told were to go.

A small squad of Student Police were gathered together. Tsukune had directed each one to stand to the side as he ordered out search teams. Finally he turned to the assembled squad.

"I am sorry to ask this of you," Tsukune began. "But Kurumu is missing and I want you to help me find her."

Ageha noticed the determined looks in the assembled student's eyes. Some of them were female. While all of them showed the boy respect, and some admiration. The succubus noticed the desire and affection most of the females carried for Tsukune. She also noticed that they boy was unaffected by those looks of desire.

"I know that you all have animal monster forms," Tsukune continued. "I would like to ask you to use your animal aspects to help look for Kurumu. Please," He bowed to the assembled students.

The boys looked serious. The girls were touched. All of them agreed. The students transformed into a collection of animal youkai.

"Just tell us what to do, Captain," An attractive Red and blonde Fox Youkai said.

Tsukune didn't waste time. He started by walking over to Kurumu's house. A quick look inside confirmed that she had been home after school long enough to change clothes. He brought out her sweater and held it out to the animal youkai.

"I know she can fly," Tsukune said. "But please, track her to the best of your ability."

Xxxxxxx

Kurumu was miserable. She was laying naked on a bare wood floor in a room she could not leave. When she had finally recovered enough to understand what had happened, she wished that she did not. The room was a kind of office. Arcane symbols were painted on the floor and walls and a work bench was against the wall opposite from the only door. In the room with Kurumu was an over weight, middle-aged man that smelled like old milk and incense. When the man had seen that Kurumu was awake and alert, he had been more then happy to tell Kurumu what had happened.

She was bait for a trap, he told her. She had been captured and brought to this place so that she could be used against her friends. He went on to describe what he had done to her. The man was a sorcerer. He used magical formulas to control and manipulate youkai. He showed Kurumu a long slender shard of pink crystal. Etched into the side of the crystal was a name. He spoke the name once and Kurumu understood how truly trapped she was.

The sorcerer had used his power to bind Kurumu and while she was confused and in pain, he had tormented her into revealing her 'True Name.' It was something she had not even known about herself, consciously at least, until he spoke it. He had her 'True Name.' He could compel her to do anything. It was an ultimate weakness for a youkai. It was how Succubi had been enslaved in ancient times. It was by this power that Kurumu was forced to wait in that awful room.

The sorcerer, Kurumu realized, was off his rocker. He talked to himself more then to her as he talked about what he did, and what he planned. He wrote out spells with magical ink on long ribbons of pale leather, chanting as he worked, then laughing about what each strip was for. He was going to turn Kurumu into an assassin, a living weapon. He would turn her into a killing machine and then she would be sent out to kill the enemies of Fairy Tale. First it would be her friends at school. Then she would go wherever Fairy Tale wanted her to go, to kill whoever they wanted her to kill.

Kurumu sobbed quietly as she though of what would happen to her. As the warded room that had become her prison became more and more like a personal hell, Kurumu wept because she realized that this evil man had put Tsukune forever out of her reach. Even if he escaped. Even if he disappeared into the human world, she would never be a part of his life again.

XXXXxxx

Tsukune looked at the building his trackers had brought him to. It was in the unmonitored area beyond the shopping district. A part of an area that was older then he could guess where youkai lived as little more then wild things in an imitation of a community away from the reach of humans. Two ape-like ogres in dirty suits stood in front of the door to the building. Tsukune had no doubt that this was the right place.

Tsukune considered his options and resources. He was there with his closest friends, a double handful of Student Police, and Ageha. The unknown of what was inside the building, and what the enemy was planning, is what decided the issue for Tsukune. It was tie to act.

Ageha took care of the guards. As bold as brass, she walked up to them, her inhuman charm wrapped around her like armor. She swayed her hips and flashed her smile. And with a wink, she set the two guards to fighting each other.

"Now!" Tsukuine lead the charge.

XXXXX

Kurumu heared voices beyond the door. Someone was yelling. And then she felt the Yokai. Something big was coming closer. She could feel the fire of the demon aura as it came closer and her body trembled. The sorcerer started to laugh. And then the door opened.

Once the door was open the warding of the room was incomplete. Kurumu could feel the yokai in the building clearly. Much of it was a jumble of hanger, hate, and fear. But some of it came through strong and clear enough to recognize. Moka and Tsukune were in the building, and they were twin storms of power. Through the open door Kurumu saw a pair of students in their uniforms and arm bands. Members of Tsukune's Student Police.

"Keep them out," The sorcerer ordered.

A sudden compulsion filled Kurumu. With a cry of frustration and anger, she faced the pair of students, ready to fight. The students backed quickly away from the door. Kurumu didn't pursue them because her order had been to keep them out. She didn't want to fight them, so she was glad they had backed off. One of the students stared blowing a whistle.

Kurumu recognized the importance of that whistle. Tsukune would be coming. He would come to that room, and he would see her naked and enslaved, and she would have to fight him. Her heart trembled and Kurumu felt sick. She could feel Tsukune, her Destined One, coming closer, but all she wanted to do was run away.

"No," Kurumu cried in a small voice, tears in her eyes. "Please, no." She prayed to whoever would listen.

"Kurumu," Tsukune's voice called out. "Are you…"

"No!" kurumu screamed, cutting him off. "No. Go away!" She was crying fully now. She was filled with fear and shame. "Leave me, please."

"Kurumu…" Tsukune said as he stepped into the room.

"Stop them!" The sorcerer demanded, his voice breaking with fear. "I'm not ready."

Kurumu felt her body move beyond her control. Still crying, she launched herself at Tsukune. She lunged for his chest with her talons even as she felt her heart dying within her.

Tsukune saw his friend crying, hugging her self with her arms and wings as she crouched on the floor of the strange room. He heard the man call out an order, and Kurumu moved to obey. Instinctively, Tsukune blocked her attack. Tsukune had seen Kurumu fight before, and knew that the succubus used slashing attacks the most. He stepped in to her attacks and blocked. His chest and forearms received lacerations for his efforts, but they were shallow, lacking the power and effectiveness they would have had if he had not pressed in.

As Tsukune defended himself he tried to figure out what was going on. Kurumu was crying, with her nose running and tears running down her face from puffy red eyes. A look of horror was on her face. Over and over again, she cried in a tiny, pitiful voice.

"Please go away," She cried. "Don't see me like this. Don't make me fight. Please run away."

Tsukune understood. He remembered Kurumu telling him about how Succubi have been enslaved. He saw the arcane decorations around the room and understood that Kurumu was being controlled against her will. Tsukune knew that he had to get to the man behind Kurumu if he was going to save her. He knew he had only a small chance, and he would have to move quickly when it came.

Tsukune calculated his movements. He trained against the unseal Moka, who was stronger and faster then Kurumu, so he knew he could beat her, but that was not his goal. He had to save Kurumu. He let one of her attacks though, taking a deep cut to his left side. The sudden lack of defense left the succubus off balance, and that was when Tsukune grappled with her. He turned about and managed to throw Kurumu out of the room.

"Hold her!" Tsukune ordered to the Student Police that had assembled in the hallway. "Be careful of her talons." That was all Tsukune had time for. He turned his attention on the man.

"What have you done?" Tsukune demanded as he closed with the man.

"I enslaved her," The sorcerer cackled as he held up a crystal shard. "I have trapped a piece of her soul and now she will serve her master forever."

"Release her," Tsukune commanded, reaching for the man's robes with one hand while seizing his wrist with the other.

"No!" The sorcerer yelled, and then his robe became tight around his neck, making it hard to breath. "Rumunoko," He gasped. "Save me."

Tsukune lifted the man off of the floor as Kurumu pulled away from the students that tried to hold her. She cried out as she through herself at Tsukune's back. Her talons dug into his back as he was driven forward by the force of the assault. The three bodies crashed together.

"Aaaaaaaaa," Tsukune yelled.

"Eeeeeee," The sorcerer screamed as his back was broken against the edge of his workbench

Tsukune was filled with pain and anger. As his Yokai flared, he smashed his forehead into the face of the sorcerer, even as he jerked the man's torso forward by the front of his robes.

Tsukune was aware of a wet crunching sound, then several things happened at once. The sorcerer went limp. Kurumu fell away and crumpled to the floor. Several things around the room shattered, and a pain like fire exploded though Tsukune's chest. Tsukune let go of the man and staggered backwards, stumbling over Kurumu and falling to the floor beside her.

As he struggled to get his body to work right he could hear shouting. He heard his name being called out. And something more.

"Kurumu!" Ageha cried out as she reached the room. She hurried to her daughter's side. "Kurumu, my baby." The woman was sobbing as she squatted down and reached to comfort her child.

"Tsukune's hurt," Somebody called out.

XXXXX

Kurumu felt exhausted. Her body was sore and tired and her head was spinning. Something was happening and she wasn't sure what. She saw her mother's face, and heard her voice, but it wasn't real to her at that moment. Kurumu was aware of Tsukune close beside her. She could feel his presence. She tried to sit up even as her mother embraced her tightly.

"Tsukune's hurt," Someone called out.

Kurumu felt sick to her stomach. She was the one that had hurt Tsukune. His blood was literally on her hands.

"Find something for a bandage," A voice ordered.

"These will work." Kurumu heard as she saw a nest of tangled ribbons flash by as someone tossed them across the room.

"No," She tried to protest, but her voice was lost in the noise in the room.

"What…"

"No!..."

Sparks of pain sprayed though Kurumu's body. Her mind went blank and the room faded away.


	49. Opening Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 49

Kurumu woke up slowly. First she was aware of the warm, comfortable feeling that surrounded her. The world seamed warm and soft. She gave a lazy stretch and opened her eyes. Kurumu was fully awake in a heartbeat. She recognized her surroundings. She was in the school's hospital.

"Oh thank goodness," Ageha cried out. "You're awake. Look everyone."

Kurumu sat up and looked around. She felt a wave of surprise and confusion wash over her. All of her friends were in the room with her. Mizore was more pale then normal. Moka looked worried, and Yukari looked frightened. Ruby looked like she had been awake for days. Kurumu tried to remember what she could about what had happened. She looked towards her mother. The elder succubus looked tired, but calm. There was some tension showing on her face, but that was all.

Kurumu was pain free, and didn't feel like she had been hurt. She knew that the worry everybody was showing wasn't for her.

"What happened to Tsukune?" Kurumu asked, her voice raspy because her throat was dry.

"He will pull through," Ageha said. She took a glass from the nightstand. "Here baby, Drink some juice."

"Moka," Kurumu ignored her mother for a moment, starting to feel the first stings of fear coiling around her heart. "What happened? Where's Tsukune?"

"Tsukune was badly..." Moka started, but her voice failed.

"Tsukune..." Kurumu whispered. She could feel tears welling up.

Ageha quickly moved to comfort her daughter. Kurumu found herself being softly, but insistently hugged as a glass of juice was held to her lips. She drank the juice and hugged her mother back for a moment. She tried to remember what had happened.

Kurumu remembered her fight with Tsukune. She remembered his serious face and his firm strength as he defended himself from her attacks. She remembered that just before she had been thrown from the room, she had managed to land an attack on Tsukune. She remembered rushing to attack Tsukune from behind. Kurumu pulled away from her mother and looked down at her hands.

Her hands were perfectly clean. She looked at them front and back. She didn't see so much as a chipped nail in evidence of the violence she had done. Her hands were spotless, but Kurumu imagined seeing them red with Tsukune's blood. She thought that she could remember the feeling of his hot blood on them. Her hands started to shake and her vision was blured by tears.

"What have I done..." Kurumu whispered. She looked up at her motherm then to her friends. "What have I done?"

"Baby," Ageha tried to sooth Kurumu. "It's alright..."

"No!" Kurumu yelled. "No! What have I done? What have I done?"

Gripped by guilt and fear, Kurumu was yelling and started to throw off the blankets. She had to get away. She had to find Tsukune, but she wanted to run away and hide in shame. The door to the room opened and she saw members of the Student Police, and black suited men from the Board Charman's office. Kurumu was starting to panic. She had to get away.

Rumunoko

It was like a bell sounding inside of her. Kurumu felt her entire body tremble in response. Someone spoke her True Name. Fear washed through her again. She looked about frantically.

"It wasn't you," A cracked and tired voice spoke.

Kurumu heard the voice, and felt it within her heart; recognizing it.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu's voice wayvered.

"It wasn't you," Tsukune said again.

Kurumu turned in the direction his voice was coming from. There was a curtain dividing the room. The succubus suddenly understood why everybody had been in her room. They were gathered around Tsukune.

The realization that Tsukune was there pushed all other thoughts from her mind. Kurumu had to see him. She had to make sure he was truly alright. Even as she struggled to escape her mother's attempts to hold her, Kurumu saw the curtain move. Tsukune was pulling the curtain open.

Kurumu saw Tsukune laying in his hospital bed, just meters away. He had to stretch to reach the curtain, but he had managed to pull it back enough that it no longer concealed him. His skin was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. It looked as if the effort to move the curtain had been as much as he could manage in his weakened state, because his brow was beaded with sweat and he was breathing hard. His body, what Kurumu could see of his chest, neck, and arms, were wrapped in white bandages. Kurumu looked at Tsukune and felt her heart beating in her chest. He was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen. She felt a new rush of tears well up in her eyes.

"Tsukune…" Kurumu breathed, even as Moka and Ruby moved to his bedside.

"It's alright," Tsukune managed in a weak voice that was horse and cracked. "It wasn't your fault." He managed a small grin. "I'm just glad you're safe." Tsukune let his head relax into his pillow with a sigh.

"Tsukune…" Moka reached for him.

Kurumu tuned out what anybody might have said. She could see Tsukune. She could see that he was alive. Tsukune was not upset with her. All of the emotions she had been feeling washed over her in a flood.

When Kurumu calmed down she was aware that her mother was sitting on the bed beside her, holding her as she finished crying. Kurumu looked up into her mother's face and saw that the woman was on the edge of tears herself. They shared a tired smile now that the worst appeared to be over.

"Are you all right now, Kurumu?" Ageha asked her daughter.

"I think so," Kurumu gave a sniff. She took a moment, and a tissue, and composed herself a little. "Mother, how did you find me?"

"It was Tsukune's doing," Ageha said. "When I realized something was wrong I went looking for you. Finally I went to see if he knew anything." The woman turned to look towards the sleeping young man.

Kurumu felt a small shock as she watched her mother's face. The elder succubus was always very careful about her appearance and what emotions she allowed herself to show in front of others. But in that moment, Kurumu saw respect and admiration clearly on her mother's face.

"I went to that boy's house to find out if he knew where you are," Ageha explained. "I told him you were missing and he…" She looked back towards her daughter. "That boy showed me what a man can be. He took control of the problem and attacked it head on." She lowered her voice to a mere whisper. "He sent his people to look for you. He sent them to every secluded and romantic place around the school."

Kurumu understood what her mother meant. Tsukune had sent members of the student police to search for here where ever students were likely to be indulging in physical pleasure, places where a succubus would be able to find Lust to feed on. Tsukune was aware of her youkai nature.

"He did not wait for them," Ageha resumed a normal speaking volume. "He selected a handful of his people with the sharpest senses and set them to tracking you from your house. We followed your trail, and then we followed the trail of the ones that took you…" There was a small hitch in the woman's voice as she mentioned her daughter being kidnapped. "We found where you were, and he went in after you. The rest of us followed in his wake."

"Tsukune?" Kurumu breathed. "He did all that? For me?"

"Yes he did," Ageha said with a nod. She looked back at Tsukune again. "You chose well, Kurumu." 

Kurumu saw the emotions on her mother's face. Tsukune had impressed the woman. She looked to where Tsukune slept and felt her heart flutter in her chest.

Kurumu knew she was in love with Tsukune. She had been for what seamed a long time now. But now she knew that Tsukune lover her too. He may not be in love with her, Kurumu admitted, but he loved her enough to risk his life for her. Happy tears quietly ran down her face. She looked at his bandaged body and worn, handsome face. Now she just had to wait for him to recover so she could show him how much he meant to her.

XXXxxxXXXxxx

Kurumu and her friends talked quietly while Tsukune slept. Ageha entertained the girls with stories of her school days, and offered beauty and makeup advice. It was a way for them to pass the time without acknowledging the concern they were feeling about Tsukune's condition.

The doctor came in to check on Tsukune and Kurumu. He declared Kurumu recovered and told her she was free to leave. He examined Tsukune closely, but didn't say a word about his condition. Which worried the girls deeply. As the day wore on, the girls dozed off at random times, with at least two of them always awake, to watch over Tsukune.

At her mother's insistence, Kurumu accepted being discharged from the hospital. The young succubus only took enough time to hurry back to her house for a shower and some fresh clothes before returning to Tsukune's bedside. Ageha, seeing that her daughter was whole and healthy, excused herself as evening came on.

It was in the quiet hours of the night when Kurumu became aware of something strange. She was drifting on the edge of sleep, listening to Yukari and Ruby talking in whispers. The lights were turned down low and there was no noise coming from outside. Kurumu realized that she felt a strange sensation. It took her some time to identify what she was feeling. It was like listening to the sound of the ocean in a hollow shell, but not with her ear, but with her inner self instead. The sound/sensation was like the winds of a distant storm mixed with the rumble of thunder. As she focused her attention on the sensation it became more real. She tried to keep her mind calm as she concentrated.

The sensation, the awareness Kurumu felt was hard to understand at first. There was the feel of wind rising and falling in a steady rhythm, slowly but surely. Mixed with it was the sensation of warm waves lapping steadily against her inner awareness. With her mind open and her eyes closed, Kurumu concentrated on the sensations, trying to understand them. She matched her breathing to the rhythm of the wind. She became conscious of her own heart beat as a rushing sound in her ears, sounding much like the lapping waves. Breathing… A heart beat… Something new within herself, but not from her. It came from outside of herself, but she felt it. A small part of her felt this outside sensation as a sense of warmth, like from sitting near a heater. Kurumu turned her face towards that warmth and opened her eyes.

Kurumu was looking directly at Tsukune. She could see the rise and fall of his chest as he slept. Kurumu suddenly understood. She was aware of Tsukune. She could feel his heart beat, the warmth of his body, the beating of his heart. Kurumu marveled at her new awareness even as she was confused by it.

She looked at Tsukune as she concentrated on her awareness of him. Moka was asleep on an empty bed with Mizore beside her. Ruby was sitting on the bed Kurumu had been in earlier, while a sleepy Yukari lay beside her, drifting slowly to sleep. Kurumu was in a hard chair beside Tsukune's bed, so it was easy to slowly reach out and touch his hand where it lay on top of the bedding.

As soon as she touched Tsukune, Kurumu's awareness of him expanded. It became sharper, almost like a part of herself. It was then that Kurumu realized that there was something wrong with Tsukune. He was not just recovering from his injuries. Something was wrong deep in side of him and his body, is youki, his soul was fighting hard. With a sense of alarm she looked around. Here eyes met with Ruby's.

"What is happening?" Kurumu demanded in a harsh whisper.

"Somebody made a mistake," Ruby answered in low voice.

"What do you mean?"

"When Tsukune rescued you, he was badly injured," Ruby explained. "The sorcerer had stabbed him with something and it had injured him inside. When the others reached him, they saw that he was hurt, bleeding. They tried to bandage his wounds. The used what they thought were bandages…"

"The strips that the sorcerer had been preparing," Kurumu was wide in the eyes as she interrupted Ruby. "They were some kind of spell that he was going to use on me. He was going to use them to make me into an assassin."

"We didn't know what they were for," Ruby continued. "By the time I reached him the bindings were already on his body. It is a kind of dark magic. The bindings were made of human skin with dragons blood for ink. When they came in contact with Tsukune's blood and youki..."

"No…" Kurumu felt a new level of dread clawing at her heart.

"There were a lot of strange magics used in that room," Ruby explained. "By the time we realized the danger, Tsukune was… He was…" Ruby choked back a sob, forcing herself to stay calm. "We summoned help and the Board Chairman brought Tsukune here. He said he would summon someone that may be able to help, but he warned us to be prepared for the worst."

"I think I am going to be sick," Kurumu squeezed her eyes shut and covered her mouth. It took several long minutes for Kurumu to regain her self control. She did not want to wake Tsukune with hysterics like she had earlier. When she was ready she looked to Ruby again.

"What is the worst that can happen to Tsukune?" Kurumu wanted to know.

"If he doesn't die," Ruby said with a pained look on her face. "Then the dark magics might consume him. His human side might be lost and the ghoul would take over. He could become a monster that has to be destroyed before he could kill everybody around him."

Kurumu felt cold. She remembered when the ghoul first awakened in Tsukune. Moka had tried to kill him. She had explained that it would have been the merciful thing to do. If he did lose himself to the ghoul, then it would be his friends, the ones that were watching over him, that would have to try to stop him, to kill him, because if they didn't, he would kill them, and then keep on killing.

Kurumu saw the tears in Ruby's eyes. She could tell that she was crying again too. Together the sat watch over Tsukune, feeling helpless.


	50. Linking Wishes

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 50

Tsukune felt trapped in darkness. He was in a strange nowhere place as he struggled to gain some sense of control. He hurt all over and felt sick inside. He couldn't see what held him, but he could feel it. It reminded him of some kind of thorny vine. It was wrapped about his body and limbs. The more he struggled the deeper the thorns stabbed into him. Tsukune knew he had to fight, he had to resist. The one time he tried to relax, tried to keep from hurting from the thorns in his flesh, he felt his strength, his life draining out of him through the same thorns.

He did not know why he was trapped in that nowhere place. He didn't fully understand why he had to keep fighting. Tsukune only knew that if he did not fight he would die. In the darkness, surrounded by pain, Tsukune concentrated on the one idea that he could grasp. He needed to be stronger.

It was a thought that had spurred him on for almost two years of his life. He needed to be stronger so he would be safe. He needed to be stronger so he could protect his friends and family. He needed to be stronger so he would be worthy of Moka. He needed to be stronger.

Pain was a thing of the living, Tsukune remembered stray bits of Buddhist teachings. Life was pain. Only when one gained enlightenment in the hereafter would he be free from pain. Pain was proof of being alive. If life was pain, Tsukune reasoned, then pain was life. He fought against the forces that attempted to hold him and drain away his life. Thorns of pained stabbed into him, and he welcomed them.

Tsukune remembered the Thurst he had felt when he first wore the holy lock. He remembered that hunger for life. He reached for that Thurst now. He called upon it to drink in the pain that wanted to control him. He drew in that dark pain until it became a fire within him. As the burning pain burst into existence in his center his youki responded. Tsukune would not give in. He would not yield. He summoned up his youki and drank in the pain. He made it a part of his strength and threw it back at the darkness that tried to smother him.

I. Will. Become. Stronger!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hospital room was filled with tension. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby had all of their attention focused on Tsukune. His youki was building. It was like the time he had lost control of his temper in front of the dorms, and it was growing stronger.

Moka was filled with alarm. She could feel her inner self responding to Tsukune's youki. Both sides of Moka were worried about Tsukune, but the danger of what might be happening frightened them.

Mizore felt caught in the storm of Tsukune's youki. She longed to feel his strength, his Warmth, but it was too much like trying to stand before a forest fire. She was frightened, but refused to abandoned the one she loved.

Kurumu was focused on Tsukune. She felt his youki as the others did, but she could also feel the burning power of it within herself. She felt as if some kind of diseased thing was being burned away, leaving some kind of stain behind. She could tell that something was changing inside Tsukune, but was afraid of what it might mean.

Yukari was clinging to Ruby's waist as if she was afraid she would be swept away by the storm of Tsukune's building youki. As much as she tried to act brave and tough, this level of power always frightened her. Witches could spend their whole lives in pursuit of this much power and never come close. For Tsukune to hold so much power defied any rules the little witch had ever known.

Ruby was anxious. She would have been pacing if Yukari had not been holding on to her. Tsukune was alive with so much power it was frightening. That by itself was enough to make the witch worry. But there was something that she did not like to admit. The taint of hatred that her first master had instilled her with, had nearly consumed her with, had left Ruby sensitive to the energy of dark magic. It was that energy that Ruby could feel within Tsukune. The youki from his inner ghoul was like that of the vampire that had created it. That was primal energy, driven by base desires. This new energy that was within Tsukune was dark and twisted, in conflict with primal nature and consciousness alike. Ruby did not know what this would do to Tsukune. She hoped that he would survive, and still be the Master she loved.

XXX CCC XXX

Tsukune wanted to yell out in pain and anger. He had reached an awareness of himself, He knew that he was alive, and safe in a limited way. He recognized that he was within himself, and that he could wake up at any time. If he woke up he would be able to escape the pain that thrust deeply into him, for a little while at least. Tsukune also knew that to wake up, to allow himself to see Moka and hold her close, would be to surrender to the darkness that was trying to consume him. He wanted to be free of his prison, but did not dare let himself go.

XXX XXX XXX

The girls were surprised when the door opened suddenly. From there places around Tsukune's bed the looked towards the door. The board Chairman entered the room, gliding quietly in his white robes. Behind him came a figure dressed in black.

It was a massive shape dressed darkly. A cap and long coat, that appeared to be made out of patches and scraps of black leather, were worn over black shirt, trousers, and boots. Beneath the cap was a face the students recognized.

"Lord Gray," Ruby bowed as best she could with Yukari clinging to her.

The tall foreigner acknowledged Ruby with a curt nod as he passed her. He went directly to Tsukune's bedside, shouldering Mizore out of his way. He paused for a moment, holding his hand over the bed as he scrutinized Tsukune. The girls were all silent as he performed his examination.

"Hmmm," Brone looked up from Tsukune and eyed each of the girls in turn. "Mmm hmm," He nodded when he looked at Moka. "Hmmm," He scanned Mizore. Ruby and Yukari only received brief looks. "Well this is something new," Brone said as he looked at Kurumu.

He stepped over to the succubus to look at her closely. Kurumu was keenly aware how big the man was as he raised a hand up and held it over her head. Brone took his measure of her.

"Strange," He said. "Interesting, but strange." He turned his attention back to Tsukune.

Brone performed a closer inspection of the boy on the bed. He went down on one knee and held his hand over Tsukune's chest. As Brone slowly passed his hand over Tsukune's body, the man's face shifted expressions. It was as if the man was holding a conversation within his mind. He occasionally made monosyllable sounds while frowning or raising his eyebrows. Minutes ticked away quietly in the room.

Brone finally finished his examination and stood up. Reaching up he pulled off his cap and scratched his head. The he turned to face the Board Chairman.

"What do you want me to do?" Lord Gray asked.

This brought a collection of small noises from the assembled girls.

"What are our choices?" The Board Chairman asked in return.

"We could seal him," Brone said looking back at the bed. "I could purify him, or I could just kill him and end his suffering now. Those are the simplest answers."

"No!" Moka protested loudly. The others vocally supported her.

"Perhaps if you explained the options a little more clearly," The Board Chairman encouraged.

"Alright," Brone turned back to him. "I can seal Mr. Aono, so that the powers inside of him are contained. That would be the fasted way to get him up and around. But if I do that he could become a time bomb. If he is placed in a situation where he tried to use even a small part of his youki, it would probably kill him on the spot. As I understand it, you would have to send him back to the human world and pray for the best.

"I could," Brone continued. "If I though it was worth the risk, purge his body of the energies that are burning him up inside. It would be a type of high level healing. If he survived, he would be restored to his natural state. There would never be any chance of him losing control and becoming a ghoul and he could give up the Holy Lock. He would be just another human again, and just as weak."

Lord Gray turned to look down on the bed. His face was firm but his eyes were sad.

"Ether choice could kill him if I try it. On the other hand, if I succeed, he would become an easy target for his enemies and it would only be a mater of time before he was killed. I could just end his suffering now. He would never have to know. He would not have to return to the mundane world, knowing his friends were left to fight on without his support. He would never have to feel weak or defenseless." He took a deep breath and blew it out.

"Those are the three easiest things to do," Brone explained. "Beyond that, it gets harder." He looked around the room. "Because after that it becomes dangerous for whoever is willing to help him."

"I'll do anything," Ruby declared.

"Yes!" Moka added her voice of commitment.

The others also committed themselves to helping Tsukune.

"Are you girls really ready to risk your lives for this boy?" Brone questioned them in a firm voice. "You all have an aspect that is greater then a human's. You have potentially much longer lives then a human can ever know. Are you willing to risk all that?"

A chorus of voices insisted that they were willing to do all they could for Tsukune. All of them had firm commitment on their faces. Brone looked each one of them over briefly.

"Fine then," He grunted. With a flick of his wrist a length of steel chain uncoiled itself and flowed out of his coat sleeve. He lay the chain out on the bed, all the way around Tsukune's resting body. When the ends of the chain touched, they joined together, making a continuous loop. Finally he stepped away from the bed.

"If you want to help him," He said. "Take hold of the chain."

The girls all moved in close to Tsukune's bed and reached out to grip the chain firmly. Their faces shared a mix of fear and determination. They looked towards Lord Gray expectantly.

"The next step," The big man said with a grim face. "Is to find the reason within yourself why you are willing to do this. I will only tell you what to do when I am sure you are ready for it." He hardened his gaze. "And I will only tell the person who has the most commitment."

"He is my Master," Ruby blurted out without any embarrassment. "My life belongs to him. I need him."

That started it off.

"I love him," Mizore said in her direct manner. "I want to have his children."

"He is going to marry me," Kurumu insisted. "He is my Destined One."

"I love him too," Yukari chimed in, finding strength to overcome her fear from her friend.

"He is my most precious person," Moka said softly, looking down at his sleeping face. "I don't want to be separated from him."

"So who is the most committed?" Brone asked in a flat voice.

The girls were soon arguing. They stood around the bed, holding on to the chain, arguing loudly about who was the most committed to saving Tsukune. Each one voiced over and over again how important Tsukune was to them. Brone's face was a hard mask as he resisted the urge to smile.

XXX XXX XXX

Tsukune struggled with the pain and the darkness. He knew that he had no true body inside his inner self. He fought by choosing to fight with the strength of his determination. His anger at what was happening reached to his primal self. He wanted to bite and claw at the enemy he could not see. Tsukune continued to draw the pain into himself, feeding it to his youki. It was like feeding a living vine into a fire. The heat and light of the fire supported the life of the vine right up to the point that it touched the flames, then the vine gave it's life to the fire. The fire needed to be stronger. Tsukune needed something more.

Distantly, Tsukune became aware of his friends. He could feel their auras around him. The shining brightness of Moka called to him. Tsukune needed to be stronger so that he could be worthy of her, and to protect her. And then their were the others. Ruby had sworn her life to him. She needed his protection from her fears and loneliness. Mizore, as fragile as ice in her own way, she looked to Tsukune to protect her from men that would abuse her kindness. Yukari was still a child and needed someone to watch over her who could accept her strengths. Kurumu…

Tsukune remembered how hurt she had appeared when he had gone to rescue her. All the strength he had been building had almost not been enough to protect his friend. That made Tsukune angry in a new way. All that he had been through would have been just a joke if he could not help one friend. What if it had been Moka that had needed him.

Tsukune refused to lose this fight. He refused to let himself be too weak to be there if Moka should ever need him. The idea of failing Moka was more painful then anything anybody could ever inflict upon him.

Life is pain, the old saying went. Pain tells us we are still alive. Tsukune hardened his determination. If he was in pain, then he was alive. If he was alive, then he could fight. If he could fight, then he would win!

Tsukune stopped trying to force the pain into the fire of his youki. Instead he drew in his youkai and the pain all together as if inhaling it all. He made himself into the fire. He made the pain a part of himself. The pain was no longer something outside trying to consume him. It was now a part of himself, a part of his inner world. The pain could no longer consume him because now it would consume itself.

Tsukune let himself relax. He could feel his youki ebb and his natural strength returned. His inner awareness faded and he felt himself drifting in comfort. If only everybody would stop yelling he could get some sleep.

Tsukune didn't understand what his friends were arguing about. That was normal for his life though. They would argue and he would watch them. He opened his eyes with a sigh, only to see his closest friends standing around his bed yelling and pulling back and forth on a loop of chain.

"What's going on?" Tsukune asked.


	51. Conecting Lives

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 51

"That was smoothly done," The Board Chairman said to Lord Gray in a low voice. The girls' attention was all on the boy, teary eyed and relieved that he was awake. "What was that chain? I detected almost nothing at all from it."

"It was a placebo," Brone said. "The chain is little more then a party trick."

"Excuse me?"

"The chain was just something to get the girls' minds out of their rut," Brone explained. "That boy was in a balanced point in his recovery, and could go either way, but the girls were all so depressed that they were making themselves sick."

"Ahhhh" The Board Chairman exclaimed with understanding. "You were treating girls' depression."

"Right," Lord Gray nodded as the chain slithered across the floor at his gesture. "Tsukune needed a little motivation. By getting the girls worked up, they made enough fuss that it lifted the depression that was holding their Chi, their youki down." He tucked the chain into his sleeve absently as he talked. "Talking to unconscious patients has long been considered helpful. Once they were all arguing, Tsukune became aware of them. The boy just needed a little help to spur on his determination."

"Then what was that you were saying about it being dangerous?" The Board Chairman asked."

"You know as well as I that humans have the potential to be more destructive then any youkai. Our history proves that much." Brone looked towards the chatting students and blew out a sigh. "That boy has that limitless potential mixed with youkai blood. Those girls could be keeping company with a time bomb. I think that is more then dangerous enough to warrant a little caution." Lord Gray looked back at the Exorcist. "What now?"

"For now, we will investigate some questions that I have," The Board Chairman said. "Monday we'll go over what we know."

"Alright," Brone nodded.

"Oh," The Exorcist said with a thin smile. "Were you able to finish what I asked for?"

"I have the whole batch ready," Brone said with a chilly smile of his own. "Do you have my payment?"

"I do. I will have it delivered in the morning." The board Chairman turned towards the door. "Bring the one for the boy Monday," He said as he opened the door.

"I'll do that," Brone said, following the Board Chairman out of the room. Behind them the students bantered with happy voices.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Tsukune felt tired, in a contented sort of way. His injuries were healed and his friends were all safe. The Student Police had pulled together to help him when he needed it, and his friends had supported him when he rushed into danger. While he had gotten almost no studying done, it had been a good weekend. Unfortunately, every time Tsukune tried to get a little rest, his friends insisted on being helpful.

Tsukune understood what they were doing. A part of it was that they wanted him to know that they cared. Most of it was so they could make sure to their own satisfaction that he was truly alright and that he was not going to disappear fro their lives. Experience had shown him the way to get through the situation.

Tsukune started by asking Ruby to gather some clean clothes for him to wear. Mizore was asked to cook him something to supplement the hospital's food. He sent Yukari to collect a report from the Student Police, so he would know how everything had gone after he had been injured. From Moka, Tsukune asked to borrow her notes so he could try to study a little.

Kurumu was suddenly left alone in the room with Tsukune. She was wondering what she would be asked to do, but then realized that there was nothing left. She had been left alone and Tsukune was looking at her. Suddenly the fear and the guilt over what she had done to him started to rise up inside of her, and she felt sick over it.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said. "I…"

Kurumu felt herself starting to cry. She didn't want to hear what Tsukune had to say. She didn't want to hear him say he was upset that she had hurt him. On the edge of hysterics, she turned and started for the door. If she could just get out of the room she could pretend that her relationship with Tsukune could continue. If she could …

"Rumunoko."

Tsukune's voice stopped Kurumu in her tracks. Her entire body trembled when he spoke her True Name.

"That is what he called you," Tsukune said gently.

Kurumu nodded her head, crying quietly.

"He used magic to force you…"

"Please," Kurumu said. "Don't…"

"Kurumu," Tsukune continued. "I know what you are feeling. I know that you are frightened. I know you are feeling ashamed."

"Tsukune…"

"Please, Kurumu," Tsukune called to her. "Come talk to me."

Kurumu turned around slowly. He legs felt weak and her stomach was threatening to rebel. She kept her head down was she walked towards the bed. She didn't want to look Tsukune in the eye because she was afraid of what she would see.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said gently. "I am not upset with you. Please. Right now I just need to understand what happened. You don't have to tell me what you… what they… I need to know what happened to me. I know that sounds selfish. I'm sorry. But something happened and I need to understand what."

Kurumu felt a small measure of confidence returning. Tsukune was asking her for something, as a friend. He was not accusing her of anything. Slowly, she lifted her head to look at him.

Kurumu felt her heart leap in her chest. His handsome face was calm, and his beautiful brown eyes were filled with caring. She was suddenly aware of him again; the beating of his heart seamed to echo inside of her. She sat down on the edge of his bed and started to talk.

Kurumu told Tsukune about the mistake that had been made by the people that had tried to help him. She told all she knew about the strips of human skin that had been meant to be used in dark magic to turn her into a killing tool. She told him of how he had spent a day unconscious while his youki raged, trying to fight the dark magic that had infected him.

As she spoke, and Tsukune listened, Kurumu placed her hand on his chest. She could feel the beating of his heart, so much more calm and steady then her own. She was aware of the warmth of his body, and his sent in the air of the room. His handsome face, framed by dark hair, resting on the pillow. Finally, Kurumu explained the importance of her True Name.

Tsukune listened closely. Kurumu reminded him of how Succubi had been summoned and enslaved in the past. She told Tsukune about how the sorcerer intended to control her; had controlled her. Finally she told Tsukune that he could control her.

"You know my True Name now," Kurumu said. "As long as you know it, you can make me do anything you want." She fought back the urge to cry again.

"I wish I could forget it," Tsukune said. "If it is going to hurt you."

"I don't want you to forget it," Kurumu sniffed.

"I don't understand," Tsukune said honestly.

"I want you to know the true me," She slid her hand up his chest. "Tsukune," she took her other hand and reached for his, puling it up to cup her cheek. "I want you to know my True Name. I want to hear you speak my name." She leaned forward to touch his face. "Please…" She almost whispered.

"Ru…" Tsukune swallowed a sudden lump in her throat. He could somehow feel Kurumu's nervousness and excitement. "Rumunoko," He whispered

The sound of her True Name coming from the lips of her precious person gave Kurumu a thrill. The power that he held over her was total, but he only spoke her True Name because she asked it of him. He had power over her heart and soul.

Kurumu looked Tsukune in the eyes. His face was so close to hers. She licked her lips nervously, leaning closer to him.

"Master," Ruby called out as she opened the door.

Kurumu leapt away from Tsukune as if she was scalded. In a flash she was standing beside Tsukune's bed. Her face was red and her heart was racing. With the curtain pulled back, anybody at the doorway would have seen her. Kurumu's emotions were a storm within her.

"Ruby," Tsukune said as the witch came into the room. "I have asked you to only call me that in private."

"I'm sorry, Tsukune," Ruby said. She closed the door then crossed over to her master's bedside. She knelt beside the bed and bowed her head. "Please forgive me. But we have privacy now, Master. Perhaps you should punish me for forgetting your instructions, so I will do better in the future."

Kurumu thought her face was going to burst into flames. Her emotions were all over the place. To make things worse, Ruby was saying such things with the sent of lust coming from her.

With a heavy sigh Tsukune swung a back handed blow at Ruby. His hand only cuffed the top of her head, barely disturbing her hair.

"Don't forget again," Tsukune said in an almost flat tone.

Kurumu felt a stab of surprise and jealousy rush through her. That brief performance by Tsukune had sent a wave of lust/desire rolling off Ruby, and made her smile. Kurumu couldn't help but wonder wildly about what kind of relationship the two had. Kurumu looked at them, and realized that Tsukune was looking at her with serious eyes.

Tsukune was puzzled. Ever sense he had woken up, he had been keenly aware of Kurumu. At first he thought it was just because he had fought so hard to save his friend. Tsukune guessed that he was just preoccupied with wanting to be sure he had saved her, that she was truly safe and back with her friends. But he became conscious that his awareness was more then that. That was a part of the reason he had not sent her off on some errand.

Once Tsukune was alone with Kurumu, without the others to distract him, his awareness of her became clearer. Tsukune had noticed it when he had started talking to Kurumu. He noticed that he could feel her emotions. It was not the same as reading her facial expression or body language. Tsukune could tell what his friend was feeling almost like it was his own emotions. When they had started talking, Kurumu had been feeling scared and ashamed. Then she had relaxed and felt happy and relieved. In that moment, just before Ruby had arrived, Kurumu had been filled with desire, and a deep warmth that Tsukune could only define as love.

When Ruby arrived, Tsukune had been surprised, even startled. Kurumu had reacted with surprise as well. It reminded Tsukune of all the times he and Moka had been sharing a quiet moment, only to have someone walk in on them. His awareness of Kurumu'e emotions confused him then. She was angry and embarrassed. Tsukune could understand the feeling of embarrassment, and it was the strongest emotion running through his friend. But the anger was a surprise.

Tsukune had distracted himself, so he could clear his thoughts, by reminding Ruby to show more discretion. He was glad that his friend was back to normal, because it was a good sign that the chaos of the weekend was over. But the emotions in Kurumu surged again as he shared his exchange with Ruby. Tskune looked up at Kurumu as he considered the sharp spike of jealousy that had filled her.

Kurumu saw Tsukune looking at her, watching her. She was suddenly very aware of herself. She smoothed down her skirt and wished for a mirror so she could check her appearance. Having Tsukune looking at her so seriously made her nervous. She felt her face heating up with a blush, which just made everything worse.

"Tsu… Tsu… Tsukune…" Kurumu stuttered his name.

"Ahhh," Tsukune suddenly realized that he was practically staring at his friend. He turned his head away quickly and scratched his head. "Haa ha…" He laughed weakly."

Ruby watched the exchange with sharp eyes. She had not missed the details of the scene she had walked in on. The little succubus had been on the edge of kissing Tsukune. While the idea of other girls kissing her Master made Ruby jealous, she would accept anything that made her master happy… And Tsukune had not been resisting in the slightest.

Ruby could not help but wonder what had passed between the two while they had been alone. Some new connection appeared to have been made over the weekend, but what it might be was unclear. Tsukune seamed to be aware of the change as well.

"I should probably get dressed," Tsukune said at last, breaking the awkward silence in the room.

"I will help you Master," Ruby said at once. She set the bundle of clothes that she had been hugging to her chest on the bedside table.

"I want to help too?" Kurumu spoke up.

Her voice held a light tone, but it sounded a little forced to Ruby. Tsukune also caught the tone of Kurumu's voice. He considered her for a heartbeat.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said in a light tone of his own. "Could you help me sit up?"

"Hai!" Kurumu practically cheered.

What came next was a study in awkwardness. Tsukune felt awkward and clumsy because he knew he could get dressed by himself just fine, and felt self conscious about the bandages that were still wrapped around his body. When he asked Kurumu for help the succubus had lit up with happiness. Tsukune let himself play weak and unsteady so that Kurumu could feel that she was helping. A part of Tsukune felt kind of bad for the deception. Besides, helping Tsukune do things he could do himself was Ruby's roll and he was talking some of that away form her.

Ruby felt a flash of jealous irritation. Her Master was letting someone else help take care of him. It was not her place to protest her Master's decision. Ruby suppressed her irritation. She understood what Tsukune was doing, at least in part. Her lovable, wonderful Master was showing kindness to his friend who must still be feeling guilty about hurting him.

Kurumu felt a strange, giddy sort of sensation. Tsukune had asked her for help getting dressed. She knew he would get all shy and make her leave in a moment, but that would be later. But before that, she would be close to him. She had a chance to touch him, much in the way she had him touch her when he had bathed her back and wings. That intimate level of sharing was something Kurumu considered natural between a married couple, which is what she wished for. But Kurumu's wave of happiness was diminished as it crashed over shards of guilt. As she helped Tsukune sit up and remove his hospital shirt, Kurumu saw the bandages. The bandages that covered the injuries that she had caused. Injuries he had received because he had cared enough to come to her rescue.

When it came time for Kurumu to give Tsukune his privacy she left the room with a sense of relief. She needed a moment to get her feelings under control. It was clear that Tsukune was not holding it against her for what she had done to him. Kurumu was grateful for that, but she knew that it would take away the guilt she felt. She started pacing back and forth in the hallway, which was empty except for a pair of Student Police on watch.

Kurumu wanted some way to show Tsukune her appreciation. She wanted a way to apologize for what she had done and to make it up to him. She knew that he didn't need her to do anything. She needed to do something. Her conscious needed some way for her to show her gratitude and remorse over what had happened. The problem was that there was nothing she could do. Offering to take care of his home or to cook for him was no good because he had Ruby. Offering herself was no good because she had tried that many times and he had never accepted. Besides, that would make her happy and the point now was to find something to do for Tsukune. The truth was that he just didn't need her the way she needed him. Kurumu was slipping into a dark mood as she considered the problem. She was still working on it when the others started to return.

There was a small party in the hospital room before Tsukune was finally released Sunday Evening. Mizore served Tsukune a satisfying dinner. Yukari caught him up on how the Student Police were doing. Moka sat close beside Tsukune on the bed as they shared a study group. Kokoa came by for the company of her sister, but was welcomed by all. Tsukune accepted the good natured teasing and arguing with a smile. It was good to have his friends around.

Xxx xxxx xxx xxx

Kurono Ageha felt uncomfortable. She had been invited to the Board Chairman's office for a meeting. She had been expecting it to happen, but she wished she had a way to avoid it. The truth of her visit was quickly exposed. Because of her line of work it had been easy for Fairy Tail to track her down. The organization had wanted her to join them, along with others of similar abilities, to help Fairy Tail get more power and control in the criminal world. As a succubus, Ageha could seduce men with money and power who could be used by the organization. Ageha knew what they were asked was the same thing she did already. They just wanted to do it on a larger scale. Becaue of Kurumu's problems with Fairy Tail, Ageha wanted to stay away from them. She decided a good way to stay out of trouble was to simply leave town for a few days. A visit to see her daughter was a good excuse, and something she had been meaning to do for too long. All of this came out in her meeting with the Board Chairman.

Unfortunately, with Fairy Tail there could be no neutral parties. Fairy Tail counted everyone into one of three groups; allies, enemies, or prey. Because Ageha was not willing to be an ally or prey, she was forced to be their enemy. This put her in a difficult situation. But she was not without hope. Fairy Tail, the Board Chairman informed her, was a wide spread problem, but not as powerful as they liked outsiders to believe.

XXX XXXX XXXX

Once Tsukune had gotten back to his house from the hospital he was ready to put the chaos of the weekend out of his mind. While he was careful to look carefree in front of his friends, he was more honest once he reached the privacy of his house.

"Ruby," Tsukune said, taking off his shirt as he headed for his bedroom. "Ready the bath for me please."

"Yes Master," Ruby had answered. She was glad to be of service and always happy when Tsukune asked her to do things, no mater how trivial. She had the bath filled with clean hot water and was still setting out fresh towels when Tsukune walked into the bath room. He was dressed only in a pair of boxer shorts and his bandages. Ruby was surprised by the boldness the normally shy Tsukune was displaying. "Excuse me," She said with a bow and left the bath room.

Ruby hurried to her own room to remove her blouse and skirts. She was down to her panties and a modest slip when she returned to the hallway outside the bathroom. Once a week Tsukune had started to allow Ruby to wash his back, but every night she prepared herself for the task and offered her services.

"Ruby," Tsukune called from the bathroom just as she arrived at the door. "Please come here."

"Yes," Ruby was thrilled. She opened the door and saw Tsukune sitting on the stool with his back to the door and had a towel on his lap. She slipped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. "How may I serve you, Master?"

"You can start," Tsukune said with a noticeable edge to his voice. "By getting these bandages off of me. They itch."

Ruby was happy to be of service. She removed the bandages from his arms, torso, and neck. She saw the new scars that had been added to his body. Some were already reduced to thin white lines, while others were still angry and red. Tsukune gave a relieved sigh once the bandages were off. He enjoyed the job Ruby did scrubbing his back so much that he rewarded her by not protesting as her washing turned to caressing. When Ruby's attention to his body started to get a little too forward for his comfort, he carefully held to his towel and stood up.

"I am ready for the bath now," Tsukune said. His face and neck were red from the amount of attention Ruby had shown him.

Ruby enjoyed the way her Master was acting. She could tell by his blush that he was not as confident or as casual about the situation as he was acting. And the way he was protecting his modesty was cute. As he settled into the bath with a sigh she prepared to leave.

"Ruby," Tsukune spoke. "I need to ask you about something."

"Yes?" She stopped where she was. Tsukune wasn't dismissing her from the bath room. A part of her mind was marveling over the fact that she was being allowed to stay close in such an intimate setting. Her heart fluttered.

"You are smarter then I am about these things," Tsukune began. "I hope you can help me understand something."

"I will try, Master," Ruby knelt as close to the bathtub as she though she could get away with, steeling a peek at Tsukune's body in the water.

"What do you know about a 'True Name'," Tsukune asked her.

"In what sense?" Ruby asked.

"I was told that someone has a True Name. I wanted to understand what that meant."

"A True Name is a person's identity," Ruby began, choosing her words carefully so that what she had to say would make sense. "If you know a person's True Name… It is a way of Power," She explained. You can use someone's True Name to control them. You can use your own True Name to give yourself power as well. Naming Magic is very old and powerful."

"Who has a True Name?" Tsukune asked.

"Everybody," Ruby answered. "It is a part what makes us alive, instead of just being objects.

"I don't have a True Name," Tsukune protested.

"You do," Ruby told him. "You just have not discovered it. Most people never learn their True Name, and if they do, they keep it a secret because of the power someone would have over them if they learned it."

"Does using a True Name hurt?" Tsukune asked. "Does it change them in any way?"

"I am not sure," Ruby answered honestly. "It would depend on how it was used."

"If I knew your True Name," Tsukune speculated. "If I used it in private, how would you feel?"

"I would be very happy, Master," Ruby said, blushing. Her voice suddenly very soft and low.

"Could you explain why?"

"Be cause," Ruby folded her hands to her chest, holding them over her heart. "To know my True Name would be to know my inner most self. If you spoke it, my True Name, you would have absolute power over me, body and soul."

"If I knew your True Name… If I used it… Would it change anything? Would it do anything to me? Or would it do something to us?"

"Tsukune," Ruby almost moaned. The idea of being so totally under his control was enflaming her desire. "I… Ye… No," She managed at last. "If you use your own True Name in a vow you would be sealed to it. It could literally kill you to break that vow. But you would not be effected in any way by somebody else's True Name."

"I see," Tsukune Mused. "Thank you Ruby."

"Yes Master," Ruby bowed. "Excuse me." Ruby left the bathroom quietly, and returned to her own room. She didn't even bother removing her wet clothing before sinking to the floor in the middle of her room. The idea of Tsukune knowing her True Name, of him speaking it, excited her. The idea of being able to tell it to him, the ultimate act of submission, so that he would have such total control of her made her knees shake. Thinking about being so under her Master's control excited Ruby so much that she had to do something about it. Careful to keep her voice down so she would not disturb her Master, Ruby reached for her own flesh with trembling fingers


	52. Fitting pieces

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 52

It was another Monday for Tsukune. The passing of time was heavy on his shoulders as he got ready for school. Ruby was practically dancing, humming merrily, as she hurried about the house. She had packed Tsukune's school bag, complete with a small obento, and now she was finishing up the last minute brushing out of his uniform blazer. It was easy for Tsukune to see the amount of pride Ruby put into her work caring for him. His shoes were polished to a shine, his uniform was perfectly ironed, and his breakfast, simple at his request, had been perfectly prepared and diligently served. Tsukune knew exactly why Ruby was so happy.

Tsukune had wanted a bath, to get truly clean, once he got home from the hospital. He had been a little preoccupied and his skin itched, so he was more assertive then normal, which always pleased the witch for some reason. He had also questioned her about True Names, giving Ruby a chance to help him out with her greater knowledge. It had been a very good night for Ruby. But all of that didn't change the fact that it had been Sunday Night.

All Sunday Night and Monday Morning, Tsukune had been aware of Kurumu's feelings any time he was awake. He hoped that he would have a chance to talk to her about it later. As he headed for the door to head off to school, Tsukune sighed. He knew from too many past experiences that privacy for a conversation would be almost impossible.

XXXX

Tsukune jammed his books into his bag while suppressing a growl. He hated Mondays. If it wasn't one thing then it was another that seamed determined to disrupt his day. He had started his day well enough with a smile and a kiss from Moka, but that quiet, happy moment was soon over as his other friends gathered. He listened to their mock fighting as the walked together to school, until he was approached by a member of the Student Police.

Student Police business was just an excuse it turned out. The young man that had sought Tsukune out, had done so searching for romantic advice. He had received chocolates from a girl that he had always thought of as 'just a friend.' Now he didn't know what he should do for White Day. Tsukune accepted the activity report log from the boy, gave him some generic advice about being confident in his own abilities, then hurried to catch up to his friends.

Once Tsukune got to class he started hearing the latest gossip. The search and rescue for Kurumu was the hot topic of the day. Tsukune tried not to hear the details of the stories. It was bad enough to have news of the weekends chaos all over the school. Girls kept looking at Tsukune and giggling or sighing, or some blushing red to their hairlines. The gossip had a very romantic flavor to it. Tsukune was also aware of the eyes of males and females watching him and his friends, as if looking for an opportunity.

By lunchtime Moka was looking cross, Kurumu had a lopsided smile, and Tsukune had a headache. The story of how Tsukune had gone off to fight or Kurumu had sparked wild speculation about his relationship with her, and with Moka. Some people seamed to think that perhaps Moka and Tsukune were splitting up, so some males had decided to approach her.

Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari were having a frustrating day as well. It was all over the school how Tsukune had gone on the offensive to rescue Kurumu. While the succubus liked the stories that painted a picture of her and Tsukune being a couple, and it was kind of funny watching Moka get her feathers ruffled, that was the only good to come from the rumors and gossip. There was a surprising number girls that were suddenly showing a renewed interest in Tsukune. It seamed that the idea of joining Tsukune's harem was more attractive to the shyer, weaker students that wanted to be under his rather fierce protection.

Some obscure rule of etiquette must have been in play. Young women approached Tsukune's friends throughout the day. They made self-introductions and exchanged pleasantries in hope of being somehow included in the group of friends. One girl, with her uniform a size too small and half unbuttoned to show off cleavage, had approached Kurumu and offered congratulations on her advancement. While the succubus was wondering why the girl was even talking to her, she did find that tick in Moka's cheek amusing.

Tsukune wished he had the ability to turn invisible. Listening to people talking about him, and speculating wildly about his romances, was bad enough, as long as they kept their distance. But not everybody was content to just watch from a distance. His already exaggerated romantic prowess had been expanded upon once again. Male students were starting to come to him for advice. Part of him was angry about it because he had just put a nice little article about White Day in the school newspaper. Didn't any boys read?

Once the school day was over Tsukune just wanted to go find a quiet place to relax. If he was lucky, then maybe Moka would want to come with him. He just finished closing his book bag when he looked to see if he could get Moka's Attention.

"Aono Tsukune?" Ruby's voice carried across the classroom.

Tsukune looked over to she the witch standing in the doorway of the emptying classroom. He knew that if Ruby was calling to him like this it was something important. With a sigh he responded.

"Hai," Tsukune said.

"Kurono Kurumu," Ruby called out.

"Hai!" The succubus answered.

"Please come with me," Ruby said. "The Board Chairman is asking to see you."

Tsukune shot an apologetic look towards Moka. She gave him one of sympathy and support. Moka reached for Tsukune's bag.

"I'll take this home for you," Moka said. "Come see me when you're free."

"Thank you," Tsukune smiled.

As Tsukune and Kurumu left the class to follow Ruby, he noticed questioning looks on the faces of the students they passed. This was only going to add fuel to the rumors, Tsukune was sure of that. He suppressed a sigh and followed Ruby.

Tsukune was familiar with the way to the Board Chairman's office. He wasn't too nervous about being called to the office, but he was keenly aware that Kurumu was. He had been aware of her feelings all day. There had been spikes of jealousy, flashes of happiness, and waved of frustration. He wanted to take the time to talk to her about his awareness of her. With them being called to the Board Chairman's office, perhaps, Tsukune speculated, they could have some time to talk afterwards.

Tsukune received a shock when he arrived at the Board Chairman's office. The Board Chairman was sitting behind his desk. Already in the office, occupying two of the four chairs in front of the desk, were Brone gray and Kurumu's mother, Ageha.

"I am certain you are wondering why I called for you, my boy," The Board Chairman said after the pleasantries were over. "We have some things we need to talk about…"

The Board Chairman filled Tsukune and Kurumu in about why Ageha had chosen to visit when she did. He also told the students about some of the other things Fairy Tale have been doing. Brone added in some information about the organization's activities over seas. Tsukune was glad to learn that Fairy Tale's resources were limited. The organization was less of a giant monster, and more of a pack of deceptive opportunists and scavengers. While collectively Fairy Tale had a shared goal, the disunity of their different parts worked against them.

"Now I would like Lord Gray to tell us about what he learned this weekend," The Board Chairman turned the meeting over to the large man.

"Thank you," Brone said to the Board Chairman before turning his attention to the students. " have had a chance t examine Tsukune, and the place where this young lady was being held. It is clear that a branch of Fairy Tale was trying to establish a presence here. The man in charge was a sorcerer of some capability. Unfortunately, the man had been in the practice of dark magic and demon working for a long time. His mind was not what most people would consider healthy. Some of the magic he was attempting, according to his notes, was just bad to even think about."

"Ladies," Brone said in a gentle voice. "What I found there was evidence that the man was trying to use old summoning rituals to find a way to enslave youkai. From what I could find, the man had been slipping into madness and paranoia for a long time. If Fairy Tale thought he had a chance of making his plans work I suspect they would have guarded him better, and killed him when it looked like he was ready to succeed."

"Why would they kill him?" Tsukune asked.

"If the man," Brone explained. "Could find away to enslave free youkai, then Fairy Tale could use this to increase their numbers. But they would not want some madman to use this power to take over the organization."

"Oh," Tsukune understood.

"Now we come to you," Brone gestured to Tsukune. "We need to talk about what happened in that room. Most specifically, we need to talk about what happened to you."

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked. He suddenly felt nervous. At the same time he felt a spike of nervousness and guilt from Kurumu.

"Did the man there do anything to you?"

"No," Tsukune said slowly. "We only had time for a short fight."

"You were pretty badly injured," The Board Chairman chuckled. "For a short fight."

"What was the list of his injuries?" Brone asked the Board Chairman.

"Let me see," The headmaster of the school held up a list and started to read aloud. "Minor lacerations to the neck, chest, abdomen, and arms. Deep penetration wounds to the lower left abdomen with internal organ damage. Deep penetration wound with contaminants to the mid epigastric region with diaphragm and lung damage. Deep penetration stab wounds to the back, lower thoracic region with lung damage on both sides."

As the Board Chairman read down the list Tsukune was aware of Kurumu becoming very upset. A quick look showed him that Ageha was comforting her daughter. His friend was filled with guilt and shame.

"Impressive list," Brone said. "How did it all happen?"

"I had to fight my way through to the sorcerer," Tsukune said, looking down. "And then I was hit from behind while I was trying to force him to release Kurumu." Tsukune could hear Kurumu's quiet sobs. He really didn't want to go into details.

"I understand," Brone said, looking at the young succubus. "The old coot was more successful then we realized. Good thing he's dead."

"What?" Tsukune's head came up quickly. "How?" He didn't remember killing anybody. He wasn't sure he would be able to take it if he started killing people.

"Brain bleed," Brone waved it off, sensing Tsukune apprehension. "Occupational hazard. When summoning demons and such you put a lot of stress on your body. It take a toll. When you try too hard, after a while the bill comes do and that's all she wrote." He looked back at the Board Chairman. "You said one of the wounds was contaminated. Witch what?"

"Fine crystal powder," The Board Chairman answered. "The doctor said it was a messy wound, like something had splintered going in."

"Hmmmm." Brone looked back at the students. "Do ether of you remember the sorcerer holding anything?"

"He had something in his hand," Tsukune said, thinking hard. "I thought that it might be what he as using on Kurumu."

"Kurumu, darling?" Ageha prompted her daughter. "Do you know?"

"Yes," Kurumu choaked back a sob and nodded her head. "It was a crystal. It had my n. on it."

Tsukune could feel a wave of fear from Kurumu as she talked about the crystal. He realized that it must have had her True Name on it. It could be trouble if someone could use that.

"Ahhhhh," Brone interrupted Tsukune's worried train of thought. "It all makes sense now." He leaned back in his chair. "Now I understand what happened."

"You do?" Tsukune asked.

"Please," The Board Chairman gestured. "Enlighten us."

"We already know that the boy had to fight hard to get to the sorcerer," Brone explained. "He was still working when Tsukune interrupted him. When Tsukune was fighting him, the sorcerer, maybe accidentally, maybe in desperation, stabbed the boy with the crystal he was trying to use to control the young lady. When the man…" Brone glanced at the students. "When he lost his control, the crystal shattered. It probably broke apart into tiny shards and dust in side of Tsukune." Brone looked Tsukune in the eye. "Tell me. Have you noticed anything new lately?"

Tsukune wanted to protect his friend. He wanted to lie to protect Kurumu's secrets and her feelings. But Tsukune knew he would not be able to deceive the man.

"I can feel Kurumu's emotions," Tsukune said in a weak voice, feeling ashamed that he didn't at least try to keep it a secret. He heard Kurumu gasp in surprise. He looked down at the floor.

"And you, young lady?" Brone asked.

"I..I…" Kurumu struggled. "I can… I am aware of Tsukune. It's like I can feel his heart beating. Ever since I woke up in the hospital."

"Excellent," Brone said with a wide smile.

"Huh?" Tsukune looked up again, confused.

"You were right," Brone said to Tsukune. "The crystal was what he used to control your friend. It is a twisted kind of magic," Brone's voice took on a hard edge. "He had captured a piece of her soul within that crystal. With it he hold power over her. It is not a perfect way to do it, but it would work for a short period of time."

"Why only a short period?" The Board Chairman asked.

"The soul doesn't survive in pieces without a lot of work," Brone explained. "As the victim heals, the shard of soul weakens and dies."

"Will my daughter be in danger," Ageha asked with worried eyes.

"No," Brone relaxed again. "The crystal is shattered so nobody can put it back together again."

"What about her soul? What happened to the piece they took from her?"

"That's the beautiful part," Brone explained. "Tsukune has it. When the sorcerer stabbed Tsukune, and the crystal shattered, the soul within it became trapped in side of the boy. As his body healed it absorbed the crystal fragments. The minerals of the crystal are now a part of his body. And since this is the person that was willing to risk his life to save your daughter," Brone reached over and slapped Tsukune's shoulder. "Could you imagine a better person to hold a piece of her soul?"

"No," Ageha said slowly, a smile spreading on her lips. "No I could not. I won't even try." She got up from her chair and moved to stand in front of Tsukune. Tsukune stood up in turn.

"Mother?" Kurumu questioned.

"Tsukune," Ageha bowed very low to him. "Please continue to take good care of my daughter."

"Kurono san…" Tsukune said weakly

"Please," She still had her head down.

"Hai," Tsukune said. "I will, Kurono san"

"Thank you," She stood up again. She then took Tsukune into a warm hug. "I am so proud of you, but you know you don't have to be so formal." She smiled brightly as if she suddenly had an idea. "I know. Why don't you call me Mother."

"Mother!" Kurumu shot to her feet. She had a blush to her cheeks and happy tears in her eyes, even as she was embarrassed by her mother's words.

"You know, Tsukune-kun," Ageha stage whispered in his ear. "My little girl could still use some help growing up. Why don't you take her someplace and push her down."

"Mother!" Kurumu forced herself between her mother and Tsukune, hugging him herself.

Lord Gray and the Board Chairman both erupted with laughter. Kurumu blushed red as a sunset. Ageha laughed as well. Kurumu looked to Tsukune for support and saw that he was trying hard not to laugh.

"What is so funny?" She demanded.

"I think it is funny that you are so happy," Tsukune smiled.

Kurumu tried to pout, but failed. Soon she was laughing too.

It took a few minuets for everybody to regain their composure.

"I am glad that we were able to clear this mystery up," The Board Chairman said. "Thank you for your time, Kurono Ageha."

"You're welcome," She said with a small bow before standing up, recognizing a dismissal. "I'll wait for my daughter in the outer office."

"Now for some old business," The Board Chairman continued when the door closed behind the elder succubus. "Lord Gray."

"Reaver," Brone said in a crisp tone. "Come." The command was sharp

Tsukune was suddenly aware of another presence in the room. It was a youki aura that seamed smaller then any of the student he knew well, but still strong. He heard the ticking of nails on the hard floor and turned to see Lord Gray's large wolf walking towards its master, a dark, thick shadow following it. As Tsukune watched, the shadow detached itself from Reaver and became a large creature. Smaller then the wolf, but still impressive. It resembled the wolf in its face, but it was leaner, with a longer body, and a thicker tail.

"Some time ago," The Board Chairman said, drawing attention back to him. "I promised you a reward for helping to defend the school." He lifted an envelope from his desk and held it out to Tsukune. "I have chosen one that I think will serve you well in the future."

"Thank you," Tsukune accepted the envelope with mixed emotions.

"This is Hiru," Brone explained. She is a construct, like my Reaver. She is able to change forms, and has some powers of her own. One of her powers is the ability to shift between dimentions. You will no longer be dependent on the school bus driver to get you to and from the human world."

"But…" Tsukune started to say

"There is no reason for you to be modest my boy," The Board Chairman said with a grin. "Your friend will be receiving their rewards as well. I was planning to present this to you at the end of the year, but the opportunity presented itself."

"Thank you," Tsukune bowed from his seat.

Hiru walked over to Tsukune and sniffed his hand. The creature seamed hard to look at. Tsukune could see it, the size and shape of it, if he tried, but it seamed out of focus some how. He could not see any clear details. Brone noticed the way Tsukune was squinting.

"Hiru," Lord Gray explained. "Is a magical construct made just for you. As she gets to know you better, she will finish developing."

"I see," Tsukune said, but he really didn't.

"Don't worry. She can take care of herself for the most part. Any instructions you might need are in the envelope."

"Thank you," Tsukune said.

"Take care of yourself boy," The Headmaster said. "We are expecting good things from you."

"Yes sir," Tsukune stood and bowed, glad to be dismissed.

"Study hard young lady. We have high expectations for you as well."

"Yes sir," Kurumu replied.


	53. Taking Wing

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 53

The students left the office as quickly as decorum allowed. Tsukune could feel his relief echoed in Kurumu when the door to the inner office closed behind them. Now they just had to face Ageha.

Kurono Ageha and Ruby were standing in the outer office exchanging pleasantries when the two students came out. The woman turned to face them and Tsukune noticed a sharp look in her eyes. He felt a stab of panic in his chest. Ageha was talking with Ruby… Who had been at Tsukune's house late Friday evening.

"You are quiet the remarkable young man," Ageha said in a voice thick with nuances. "My daughter is going to have an interesting life with you."

"Mother…" Kurumu tried to will her mother to behave.

"Don't be such a prude," Ageha scolded her daughter. "You want your husband to be vigorous. It makes being with him al the more fun if you have to be a little creative. Besides," She smiled in a way that made Tsukune's neck itch. "You will like knowing that he is with you because he chooses to be, not just because he doesn't have any other choice."

"Well…" Kurumu blushed and had a hard time meeting her mother's eyes.

Tsukune could tell that Kurumu was embarrassed by what her mother was saying. Unfortunately, because of what had happened, he could tell that the embarrassment was very superficial. The Young Succubus was rather happy at the moment. Being so aware of Kurumu in that situation seamed kind of like peeking in her diary. Tsukune felt himself starting to blush a little.

"You see?" Ageha said, noticing Tsukune's reaction and misreading it. "He's thinking about what you will have to do to keep him interested."

"Mother," Kurumu protested again, moving to grab Tsukune's arm and hug it to her breast. "My Tsukune isn't like that."

"I am sorry you did to get to go shopping with your daughter," Tsukune said suddenly.

"Oh?" Ageha was surprised. She looked at Tsukune with a critical eye.

Tsukune was feeling a little frayed around the edges at the moment. He had been through an informative and complex meeting and he really wanted a chance to think it all through carefully. Ageha saw Tsukune as a young man, in his school uniform, with his Student Police arm band, standing beside her daughter. She didn't know how on edge he felt, or that he was hungry and eager for supper. She saw him as a young man with rank and standing among the students. He was standing up straight with his eyes open and clear, instead of absorbed in himself or his own thoughts. Ageha also noticed the way he reacted to her daughter holding his arm.

The woman knew that Tsukune had to feel the younger succubus' breasts against his arm. He wasn't resisting or acting uncomfortable about it, as he had in the past. He also wasn't moving or tensing his arm in an attempt to get an extra feel of those breasts.

"I am sure we will have plenty of time to go shopping when the term is over," Ageha said in a calm, friendly voice. "I hope that you will be able to come visit her during the break. I think it would good for you to spend some time together away from school."

"I would like that, Obba-san," Tsukune said with a small nod. Tsukune felt that he had said the right thing. He felt a wave of happiness come from Kurumu, and notice a small twitch of Ageha's lips.

"Walk with me to the school entrance," Ageha extended her hand to her daughter. "I want to say goodbye before I go home."

"Alright," Kurumu agreed. "I'll see you in later Tsukune," She bumped her hip against him before letting go of his arm.

Tsukune watched the two Succubi leave together. After they were out of sight he slowly counted to ten. It was only then that he let himself relax and blow out a heavy sigh. With them gone for the moment he as able to think a little clearer. He turned towards Ruby.

"How are you doing?" Tsukune said to keep the outer office from being too quiet.

"I am well," Ruby answered with a smile. "How was your meeting?"

"Different," Tsukune said. He held up the envelope he had been holding and frowned at it. "I never know what I should expect when I go in there."

"What is that?" Ruby asked, honestly curious.

"A reward," Tsukune said, moving over to Ruby's desk. He opened the envelope and examined the contents. In the envelope was a folded letter, a set of official documents, a key on a silver chain, and an official driver's license, with full motorcycle endorsement. Tsukune was surprised, and a little alarmed to see his picture on the license. He looked at the documents and saw that they were ownership papers and proof of insurance for a motorcycle. Tsukune had never heard of 'Hardly Davidson' before. He guessed it was an American brand.

"What is the key for?" Ruby asked, seeing it dangling on its chain from Tsukune's fingers.

"Hmmm?" Tsukune looked at the key, puzzled. He considered the contents of the envelope for a moment. The light of understanding suddenly shown forth. "I understand," He said aloud. He looked about for a moment, with his eyes as well as his youki awareness.

Tsukune located Hiro more by feel then by sight. The creature was waiting quietly in a corner of the outer office, blending into the shadows. As Tsukune looked, Hiru became noticeable as a thicker patch of darkness.

"I guess that you really are meant to be mine," Tsukune said to the creature. Tsukune felt strange talking to an animal as if he expected it to understand him. Then again, he realized he should be used to stranger things. Tsukune thought for a moment about all that he had learned about youkai. He even considered what he had observed and learned when dealing with familiars and youkai bonds and relationships.

When dealing with animals, Tsukune had been taught while growing up, you have to act confident. Tsukune borrowed his attitude for dealing with the Student Police. He summoned up his youkai and drew a breath.

"Hiru," Tsukune called. "Come."

Tsukune was immediately rewarded by seeing the creature uncurl itself and approach. It was like watching a shadow become three dimensional and move on it's own. The fact that it cast it's own shadow seamed like a defiance of logic.

"Here," Tsukune held out his hand waist high, palm forward as the creature came closer. He concentrated his youki in his hand. He was hoping that he was offering it in a way the creature would accept as a friendly gesture.

Hiru move across the outer office almost soundlessly. There was a soft ticking sound from her talons on the hard floor. When she reached Tsukune, Hiru sniffed at his hand. Nether Hiru or Tsukune knew that a sample of his blood, collected after one of his many injuries, had been included in her creation. Hiru just recognized Tsukune as being her master. Finally, she pressed her head against his hand, rubbing herself against it and absorbing the energy he offered, purring.

"Good girl," Tsukune said as the creature seamed to accept him. He heard it purr and tried scratching it behind its ear. "Heh."

Hiru purred a little louder as Tsukune scratched it behind the ear. The sound was a low rumble mixed with a soft hissing. It was a brief bonding moment between Master and Familiar.

"What is that?" Ruby asked nervously. She had never seen anything like it before. At least, nothing that large. In her experience a Shadow Construct was little more then a carefully shaped cloud of smoke that was meant for spying or carrying messages.

"This is Hiru," Tsukune looked over his shoulder towards Ruby to explain. "She is a reward from the Board Chairman."

Ruby didn't say anything out loud. Her face spoke volumes however. Tsukune could read the thoughts in her expression and agreed with them. Foremost was the look of worry in her eyes. If the Board Chairman was giving Tsukune something that could be considered useful in any way, it was probably because he was expecting Tsukune to use it as The Board Chairman wanted. That strange man was notorious for self serving actions.

"How much longer do you have to work?" Tsukune asked Ruby as he returned the things in his hand to the envelope.

Hiru, unsatisfied by her short ear scratching butted her head against Tsukune's hip.

"I should wait until Lord Gray has departed," Ruby sour face. She wanted to go home with Tsukune and take care of his needs.

"I will see you at home," Tsukune said. "Please do not work too hard."

"Yes," Ruby said with a small bow.

Xxx xxx xxX

Tsukune found Kurumu waiting for him on the front steps of the school. There wasn't another person in sight as Tsukune exited the building. Feeling awkward after all that had happened, Tsukune was unsure what to do next. Before he could be immobilized by indecision, Hiru shot past him.

Tsukune was surprised to see Hiru running ahead. The creature ran down the steps and out onto the walkway where it chased its tail though a figure eight a couple of time. Then it stopped and looked up at Tsukune with wide eyes glowing a silver-blue. Her entire body was tense, ready to move, waiting for directions.

"I'm just going back to the village," Tsukune said to Hiru.

He wasn't sure if the creature understood him or not. It's long, indistinct body shot through another figure eight then it stopped and looked at Tsukune again. It reminded Tsukune of the pet dog one of his friends had had. It would get excited and watch its owner whenever he picked up a ball. Tsukune realized that Hiru, like Lord Gray's Reaver, was capable of carrying him. The papers and key made sense if Hiru could transform into a motorcycle.

Tsukune had never ridden a motorcycle in his life. He knew he would have to learn now that he had Hiru, but he wasn't ready for that just yet. Unfortunately, Hiru was still expecting something from Tsukune.

"I want to talk with Kurumu," Tsukune said, using the first excuse that came to mind. "Um.. So I'll walk for now."

Hiru ran though another figure eight, and then ran in a circle around Kurumu and Tsukune, stopping in front of them.

"It's all right," Tsukune tried to sooth the creature. "It's only a short distance to the village."

Hiru ran towards the school gates for a few meters then came back.

"Um," Tsukune questioned. "Do you know where the village is?"

Hiru repeated her run towards the gate and back.

"Go ahead," Tsukune said. "We'll be along."

Tsukune though he recognized some measure of playfulness in Hiru's face before she took off at a run. Her long, dark body was little more then a shadow as it rushed forward. In seconds it disappeared from view. Nervous, Tsukune closed his eyes and tried to locate Hiru's aura.

Tsukune was instantly aware of Kurumu, and all of her emotions, at his side. He was also able to detect Hiru much the same way. Not as bright of a presence as Kurumu, or as easy to read, Hiru was running happily in a wide circle in the woods just beyond the school gates.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu said in a soft voice, breaking his concentration. "Did you mean what you said?"

"What?" Tsukune opened his eyes and looked at her. He could feel her happiness and nervousness.

"When you said you wanted to talk to me," Kurumu reminded him.

"Of course," Tsukune assured her with a warm smile. "I've been wanting to talk to you all day." Tsukune was just thinking about the questions he had been thinking on since being discharged from the hospital, much of which had been cleared up in the meeting with the Board Chairman. He also wanted a chance to know what she thought about what had happened between them; this new connection they had. He was unprepared for the blast of excited happiness that came from Kurumu at his words.

"Shall we go?" Kurumu said.

She had a blush to her cheeks and was looking off to one side. From what Tsukune was feeling from her, he would have expected Kurumu to be jumping and shouting. Instead, the young succubus was acting modest and a little shy. He couldn't help but notice how she looked incredibly cute right then.

"Let's go," Tsukune said in a soft voice.

Kurumu had all the invitation she needed. She hurried to embrace Tsukune's arm and hold it close. Together they walked from the school building.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kurumu asked as they reached the school gates.

"Well," Tsukune said as he gathered his thoughts. "I was wondering what you thought about everything."

"Tsukune?"

"I mean about what happened between us," Tsukune clarified. "This weekend I mean." Now that he was started, the words came easy to him. "I spoke to Ruby last night. I didn't tell her anything, but I asked her about True Names and what they were. I know what I have now. And today I learned that I have a piece of your soul too." Tsukune glanced down at Kurumu, but all he could see was the top of her head. He could feel her emotions as a confused fog of mixed feelings.

"Kurumu," Tsukune tried to keep his voice gentle and steady. "Are you all right with this?" 

"Yes, Tsukune," Kurumu said without looking up. "I… It all happened so fast. What I remember…" Feelings of shame and guilt rushed through her, quickly displaced by feelings of fear, embarrassment, and uncertainty. "When I was… in that room. I was frightened and alone. I thought…" She shuddered as she was filled with memories and feelings. "And then you were there. Tsukune, you know I have nothing to hide from you…" She looked up into his face for a moment, before looking down again, feeling herself blushing.

Kurumu had seen Tsukune's handsome face so close to hers. His warm eyes were filled with concern. Tsukune was paying attention to her, not as just one of his friends, but as herself, as a single, unique person. She had longed for that kind of attention for so long, and had done everything she could to get even a little of that attention from him. Her heart was a storm of nervousness, doubt, and fear. But at the same time she was so filled with love and desire that she though her chest would burst. Determined, she pressed on.

"You know I want to share all of me with you," Kurumu could not believe how hard to was to say that to the once person she really wanted to know all about her, and had even seen her naked before. "But when you found me, I was so ashamed. I'm sorry…" She sniffed.

"I don't understand," Tsukune said gently.

"I always try to be strong," Kurumu explained. "To be someone you can proud to be with. You know how much I want to be free to choose my own life… But when I was there… in that place… I had been turned into a _**thing**_." Kurumu's voice nearly oozed venom as she labeled herself.

"I had been captured," Kurumu went on. "I had been stripped of everything. My clothes, my freedom, my self control. It was like being in hell, but I wasn't dead. When he told me what he wanted to do, I wished I could die. And then you were there…"

Kurumu walked along in silence for a minute. Tsukune just let her set her own pace, waiting for her to speak. He could tell, from her feelings and the way she was breathing, that Kurumu was on the edge of crying.

"I was so ashamed," Kurumu said in a tiny voice. "You had come to rescue me. I should have been happy about that. I think that maybe I was, but when I saw you, how strong and confident you have become, while I had been… I had been… Tsukune I was so ashamed of what you must think of me to have let myself be…" She sniffed once and stopped walking. That is when the tears came.

Kurumu let go of Tsukune then. She sank slowly to the ground as she started to cry. Tsukune could only watch as his friend struggled with her memories and emotions.

"When you came to rescue me," Kurumu choked out between quiet sobs. "I was ashamed of what I had been turned into. And then I was forced to attack you."

"Kurumu," Tsukune said. "No…"

"No!" Kurumu cut him off sharply. "I know what you are going to say. I know it wasn't my fault. I know I was being controlled. I was too weak to keep it from happening to me. Tsukune," Kurumu cried. "I hurt you. I love you and I tried to kill you." She was crying freely now.

"Now you ask me how I feel," Kurumu continued to sob. "You want to know what I think?" Anger and frustration flared to life. "I have wanted your attention for more then a year. I wanted you to notice how I felt about you. I wanted you to know everything about me, and I still do." She was looking at Tsukune with her face as unreadable as her storm of emotions.

"Tsukune," Kurumu cried out. "I love you." She climbed to her feet and threw her book bag aside. "I like you, Tsukune. I love you, and I hate myself." She turned away and started to run.

"Kurumu," Tsukune called after her.

Kurumu didn't stop. Instead she transformed and leaped into the air. Her wings pumped hard, taking her higher. She started to fly away. Tsukune saw that she was not headed towards the village. She also wasn't headed for the school, the dorms, or the shopping district. He could feel her storm of emotions turning darker. He had to go after her.

Tsukune called out his youki and started running. It was a hard way to chase somebody, he learned. He had to look up, to make sure he was still following her, so he couldn't watch his footing. Also he felt his body straining. His back and lungs, and even his arms started to burn with pain. Tsukune felt a stab of fear. What if his body had not recovered from what had happened recently. But his concerns for himself were pushed down by his worrying about his friend. He needed to go faster.

Tsukune was suddenly aware of Hiru. The creature was running though the woods, following him. He felt a ray of hope.

"Hiru," Tsukune called. "Let's go after Kurumu."

Hiru streamed out of the woods and started running beside Tsukune. Tsukune broke stride and jumped to straddle his new familiar. When Tsukune came down he landed on the saddle of a motorcycle. Its engine sang to life with a sound like Hiru's purr amplified a dozen times.

"Yes!" Tsukune cheered. Suddenly he was no longer having any trouble keeping up with the flying succubus. Letting Hiru worry about carrying them forward left Tsukune free to watch where Kurumu was flying.

Kurumu was filled with dark emotions. She as so ashamed of herself. She had been too weak to protect herself. She had been too weak resist being taken and enslaved. Now she was too weak to even face Tsukune. Tsukune, who she loved… Tsukune, who she had tried to kill because she was too weak. She just wanted to get away. She wanted to disappear. Beneath her storm of emotions she could still feel Tsukune. She was still aware of him. He was following her. Stubbornly, Kurumu flew where she knew Tsukune would be unable to go.

Tsukune watched Kurumu fly. He saw her change directions. It was a little like riding a bicycle, Tsukune thought as he leaned, intuitively directing Hiru which way to go. He watched Kurumu flying above the trees as he became more familiar with this new way of travel. He could feel the way Hiru moved over the terrain. The rough ground made smoother by her speed and agility.

Suddenly Tsukune was tracking Kurumu through open sky. The trees had been left behind and Hiru was running in a straight line. Wind whipped past Tsukune as he continued smoothly forward. He could smell the sea in the air.

The smell of the sea jolted Tsukune's attention back to his physical location. He looked ahead and saw the cliffs overlooking the sea ahead. Hiru was carrying him directly towards the edge, obediently following Kurumu without hesitation. In the seconds it took for Tsukune to process all of this the edge of cliff rushed closer.

"Hi.. Hiru," Tsukune choked out. "Stop!"

Hiru, in mid transformation between motorcycle and beast, dug her claws into the ground. The urgency of Tsukue's command made her react in kind. She came to a hard, abrupt stop. Tsukune was launched forward by the momentum of his body.

Tsukune felt Hiru breaking. For a moment he thought everything would be all right. He spared a look towards the sky to try to tack Kurumu. And then the world slid away from him.

Tsukune was aware of the lack of contact with anything first. He managed to see the world around him slide way from his field of vision as he continued forward. The ground beneath him was coming closer as he fell. Tsukune anticipated his impact with the ground ready to grab at every bit of brush and every protrusion of rock to catch himself from sliding off the edge. He watched the ground coming closer and reached for it. And then it wasn't there.

Tsukune saw the sea where it collided with the rocks far below. He was falling towards that sea, those rocks. Fear tried to raise up in his chest, but had to fight against the depression and anger he was also feeling. Tsukune saw an ugly end awaiting him and felt sad that he would never see Moka again. By dieing like this he would be abandoning her and leaving her alone again. The idea of somehow hurting Moka made Tsukune angry with himself. In his most selfish and primal parts of his mind, Tsukune refused to fail. He would not fail Moka. He would not fail his friends. He would not fail the people that had put their faith and confidence in him. He would not fail himself.

With a primal scream, Tsukune called forth his Youki. There was no hesitation. Pain burned though his body. Tsukune did not care. He did not care about what had happened. He did not care about what had been done to him, or how it might have changed him. Pain is proof of life, and Tsukune refused to die today. He embraced the pain and unleashed his youki. The pain exploded and his youki expanded.

Instinct gripped Tsukune and his transformed body strained to save itself. Tsukune was aware of himself, but in a distant way. He could feel his body in the same way he could feel his youki. He did not know all the details, but he understood that what had happened was a result of what had been done to him. He also knew that he was alive. Driven by instinct, thrilling at the joy of being alive, Tsukune climbed into the sky. His newly formed wings carried him higher.

Tsukune was thrilled by his new power and freedom. His primal, youkai self wanted to celebrate. The awareness that was Tsukune the person echoed the joy and excitement. This was something wonderful to share with his friends.

It was that thought that brought Tsukune back to conscious awareness once again. His friends. Moka, whom he loved. Kurumu, who he needed to help. Tsukune flew with clumsy wing beats that threatened to drop him from the sky until he found the balance between instinct and conscious thought. He just had to focus on what he wanted to do, not how he was doing it.

First he had to find Kurumu. Tsukune prioritized his thought. He had to help her. Then he would go back to the village. He would have to talk to Ruby and Moka. But that was for later. He searched for Kurumu. He cast about with his Awareness.

Kurumu was flying out over the sea. Tsukune could see her. She was a quick and agile flyer, but she was unused to flying far distances. Tsukune could see that she was already tiring. If he chased her down she might not have the strength to get back to land. And Tsukune was not sure if I could fly very far ether. He was far from tired, but he could feel his body and youki working hard to adapt to this new situation.

Tsukune cold also see that Kurumu was too far away to hear him if he called to her. She would ignore him even if she did hear him yelling. Tsukune reached a decision, and hoped that Kurumu would forgive him.

"Rumunoko," Tsukune said in a normal tone, while concentrating on his friend. "Rumunoko. Please."

Rumunoko Tsukune's voice rang through Kurumu's being. It called to her.

Rumunoko His voice pulled at her. It was impossible to ignore. Please

"Tsukune," Kurumu sobbed, turning back to look in his direction. "Tsu… Kune…"

Kurumu was confused. She could sense Tsukune's youki. She could tell that he was far closer then she had expected. But when she turned around she had been shocked.

Tsukune was flying. He hovered in the sky above the sea cliffs. His broad wings flapped to keep him there, while his youki shined from him. Even from more then a hundred meters away, Kurumu could feel his eyes on her. She could feel the beating of his heart. She could tell that he was ready to chase her down if he had to. Looking up at him, seeing all that he was willing to suffer through for her sake, Kurumu suddenly wondered why she would ever want to run from Tsukune. With a happy cry, Kurumu started for the shore.

xxxxxxxxx

Tsukune lay on the ground as his body recovered. Once Kurumu had flown back to him, together they had returned to top of the cliffs. Tsukune's landing had been rough enough to draw a giggle out of Kurumu. Like the succubus, his wings disappeared once he no longer needed them. He was glad about that. He had been afraid that he would have somehow been stuck with them. But now that he knew he had the potential, Tsukune knew he would have to train himself to use this new level of ability.

Unlike Kurumu, Tsukune's uniform did not recover from the sudden transformation. As Tsukune lay face down on the ground where he had landed, Kurumu sat beside him running her fingers over the bare skin of his back where it was exposed through the long rips in his uniform.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said softly.

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you for coming after me," Kurumu said. "Not just today. Thank you for saving me before."

"It's nothing," Tsukune said modestly.

"It's not nothing," Kurumu argued gently. "It is important to me that you were willing to come after me. Thank you. And to answer your question. I am very happy about what has happened."

"What?" Tsukune questioned. He rolled over and sat to face her.

"I know I sound selfish," Kurumu blushed, tears coming to her eyes. Happy tears. "Please understand. You carry a piece of my soul within you. It may not last very long, but it is a connection that only you and I share. For as long as it lasts, you will know what I am feeling when I am with you. You also know my True Name. You know a secret part of me I did not even know I had. What I went though was worse then I had ever imagine, but I happy with how it came out."

"Are you going to be alright now?" Tsukune asked gently. He reached out and touched her cheek lightly.

"Yes," Kurumu nodded. She caught hold of Tsukune's hand and held it firmly to the side of her face. After a moment of enjoying her touch she let go of his hand with a sigh.

"I guess we better get back to the village," Kurumu said. "It is getting late."

Tsukune gave a snort of amusement. The sky had grown dark and there was no trace of the sunset remaining. Ruby would be waiting for him, and likely Moka was worried sick. Tsukune knew he would have to have a long conversation with her about all of this. But he needed to make sure he understood what was going on in side of himself before he tried to explain it to anybody else.

Tsukune climbed to his feet and brushed himself off. Kurumu copied his actions at first, then she froze with a look on concern on her face.

"My bag…" She suddenly remembered.

"We can look for it on the way back," Tsukune said.

"But it is already late," Kurumu argued. "It is after curfew."

"Hiru," Tsukune called.

"Tsukune…" Kurumu pleaded.

"You need to read the rules better, Kurumu," Tsukune teased her. "There is no curfew for the village. Besides," He grinned broadly. "I don't think the Student Police will bother us."

Kurumu's eyes went wide was she realized how foolish she had sounded. Tsukune could feel her rush of embarrassment. He suppressed a chuckle as Hiru butted her head against him.

"Hiru," Tsukune asked as he scratched her behind the ear. "Can you find Kurumu's bag for us?"

Hiru's answer was a contented purr.

"Alright," Tsukune said. He lifted a leg over Hiru's back, once again coming to a rest on the saddle of a motorcycle. "You ready?" Tsukune asked, looked to Kurumu over his shoulder.

"Hai," Kurumu gave a small, excited cry and leapt on the seat behind Tsukune. She folded her arms around his waist and pressed herself against his strong back.

Hiru's purr grew louder and they headed back together.


	54. Post Conference

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 54

As Tsukune crawled into his bed Monday night he couldn't help but think about how much stress he would have waiting for him in the coming week.. He was mentally and emotionally exhausted, and he knew he was not the only one who would be struggling with what lay ahead.

Tsukune and Kurumu had been able to find her bag, thankfully undisturbed where she had thrown it, but that would be the only thing to go easy all week. Just outside of the village they dismounted from Hiru and started walking. Tsukune liked keeping as low of a profile as possible, and riding an exotic motorcycle obviously built for speed would bring too much attention. When they arrived within the village, Tsukune had been dismayed to see about half of the residents out side, talking in small groups. He was all too aware that those students that were lingering out side all turned their attention on him as soon as he appeared.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said in a soft voice without turning to look at his friend. "I'm sorry. Can you see yourself home from here?"

"Alright," Kurumu answered with a small flash of disappointment.

"Thank you. I will see you in the morning."

"Good night Tsukune." Kurumu gave him a quick hug before hurrying off.

Tsukune was aware of her departure. He saw that she reached the safety of her own door even as he walked to his destination. He wanted to just disappear into his house, but first he had to see Moka.

Tsukune had to make a conscious effort to keep calm as he walked up to Moka's door. His emotions were a mess and he was worried about how he probably looked at the moment. He was almost to the front door of Moka's house when it suddenly opened.

"Tsukune," Moka cried out as she opened the door.

Tsukune saw the pink haired vampire and only had a heartbeat to take in her appearance. In that heartbeat he felt a sense of joy warm his heart and easy the tension and fear that had filled him. He saw that her eyes were red rimmed and her face was puffy. She had been crying. Tsukune only had a heartbeat to be aware of all of this because Moka launched herself at him. Catching him about the neck with both arms and hugging him tightly to her.

"Tsukune you're alright," She almost sobbed in relief. Moka allowed herself to enjoy the sensations of holding her Tsukune close. Se felt the warmth of his body and the smell of him. Her inner self almost purred in awareness of his powerful and distinct youki. "I'm so glad that you're alright," Moka said in a quiet voice. She finally relaxed her hug enough that she was able to lower her self so her feet could touch the ground.

"Moka," Tsukune breathed, his joy at being so close to her colored his voice. "Moka," He made his voice firmer, trying to sound more confident. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong now," Moka sniffed a little. "I was worried…" She was looking up at Tsukune with smoke eyes and a dreamy smile. "I…" She started to lean closer.

"Let's go inside," Tsukune said, pulling back from Moka a fraction. "People are watching"

"Tsukune," Moka hesitated. "Alright." She practically dragged him into her house by the arm.

Once the door was firmly closed she wrapped her arms around him again. Moka was aware that Tsukune had been protecting her image by reminding her that people were watching. Some things were inappropriate to do in public, or at least were in poor taste. She was very happy that Tsukune cared enough to be looking out for her. But the delay in getting what she wanted from him frustrated her. What she wanted from Tsukune was Tsukune. She wanted to be close to him, to feel and experience him.

"Tsu-ku-neee…" Moka breathed his name as she closed with him. She felt her arms slide around her and savored the closeness. She was not going to hesitate now. She deliberately pulled Tsukune's neck closer, happy that he didn't resist in the least.

Moka had known something had happened. Everybody under the barrier had to have felt that flash of wild Youki. Moka had recognized the essence that was Tsukune in that flash of power and had feared the worse. But now Tsukune was with her, safe and whole. As she closed her mouth on his neck she could taste salt on his skin. Then she broke his skin with her fangs. His blood was rich and hot in her mouth, and filled with his power.

Moka felt the heat of his blood as it went down her throat. Its heat reached to her center and filled her body. Moka experienced a sense of happy contentment, a feeling of joy. At the same time a sense of longing and desire flared through her. She was aware of Tsukune and wanted more. She wanted more of Tsukune. More of his blood. More of his power. She wanted to feel more of his touch and more of the taste and smell of him. Moka wanted to hear the beating of his heart and hear his voice. Deep inside of herself, Moka wanted more Tsukune.

It was almost too much for Tsukune. His emotions were all worked up and his mind was a jumble of thoughts. After what had happened with Kurumu, his youki was still running high. It had pure, wild instinct that had save his life earlier. That same primal self was still there, still close to the surface. Moka's presence and attention stirred his youki and threatened to wake Tsukune's primal self.

Tsukune held Moka close, enjoying her presence. She marveled at the feel of her body against his and wanted to hold her closer. Her sent was rich and sweet. The prick of her fangs on his neck only made the closeness of her all the more real. Tsukune could feel his own desire and longing for Moka climbing. He bent his head a little lower and inhaled deeply, savoring the smell of her hair, her body. His instincts and desires wanted more.

"Moka…" Tsukune's voice was a low growl as he struggled to find some rational thought to hold on to. She was so close. Her silky hair flowed down the side of her head, behind her delicate ear.

Moka was filled with sensations. She was focused on Tsukune with all of her senses. She didn't even take much of his blood. It was just the taste of it, the symbolism of the act that brought her joy. She continued to suck at his neck as an extension of her desire to stay close to Tsukune. And then Tsukune called her name.

Moka's eyes went wide. Tsukune's voice was a growl that sent vibrations through her being. Her legs started to tremble and her body suddenly felt hot. She felt an answering growl deep within her. Tsukune's hot breath was like a caress on her cheek and the side of her neck. And then she felt his lips. Tsukune's hot, soft lips.

Tsukune was on the edge of instinct and desire as he focused on the female in his arms. He closed his lips gently on the edge of her delicate ear. Tsukune was aware of Moka, aware of his feelings for her. His love, his desire… As much as he wanted Moka, he wanted to please her and protect her. He nibbled lightly at her ear even as his primal self made him growl with frustration at being held back by his conscious mind.

"Ahhhhh…" Moka threw her head back with a moan. It was too much for her. The sensation of Tsukune nibbling at her ear had pushed her over the edge. Heat and pleasure exploded though her mind and body. The tremors of pleasure reached to her inner self.

When Moka had leaned her head back it had pulled her ear from Tsukune's mouth. Tsukune found himself looking down on her face. Her face was flush and her eyes had a glassy appearance. Tsukune was aware that her breath was coming in gasps even as his own was ragged and deep.

"Moka…" Tsukune breathed.

"Mmmmm," Moka smiled, feeling a sense of warmth and contentment as she looked up at Tsukune's handsome face. She could see the flecks of red in his chocolate eyes and highlights of silver in his hair. Even as she was feeling content, her inner self was filled with hunger and desire. Moka slid her hands down Tsukune's back. His broad, strong back, as she let his embrace support her.

Moka's mind suddenly cleared. She became aware of something wrong as she touched Tsukune's back. Moka realized that her fingers had found his warm, living flesh where she had only expected to feel his clothes.

"Tsukune?" Moka said, suddenly clear minded and with a note of concern.

The change in Moka helped Tsukune recover his normal level of thought and self. With a suppressed sigh of regret, Tsukune eased his embrace, letting Moka stand on her own and take a small step back form him.

"Tsukune," Moka grabbed his blazer and pulled to turn him around. "What happened?"

"Ahhh," Tsukune let himself be turned about. "Well…" He tried to organize his thoughts.

Moka was shocked at what she saw. She had been so glad to see Tsukune alive and whole she had not bothered to notice the condition of his uniform. There were small tears in the sleeves of the blazer. His shoes were scuffed and scratched. Most alarming was that the back of his clothes. His blazer jacket, his shirt, even his undershirt, all the way down to his bare skin, his clothes had a pair of long ragged cuts from his shoulders down to his waist.

Moka ran her fingers down along the exposed skin of Tsukune's back. Touching his warm skin stirred her longing again, but her concern for him was far stronger.

"What happened?" Moka repeated.

"Well," Tsukune tried to think of a way to tell her. He didn't want to lie to her, or keep any unnecessary secrets, but he also did not to tell her about what had happened with Kurumu unless his friend could have a chance to explain things for herself. Tsukune suddenly had an idea. He turned back to face Moka slowly.

"Moka," Tsukune said carefully, looking her in the eye. "Please trust me. I want to tell you, but this isn't just about me."

"What do you mean?" Moka was filled with uncertainty and more then a hint of fear.

"Can I tell you tomorrow?" Tsukune asked. "After school can you come to my place with Kurumu. This involves her and she should have the chance to tell you her part of it herself."

Moka felt a flash of irritation. Tsukune was making her wait for an answer, for the sake of that succubus. She looked into his eyes, and saw her image reflected back. Looking into his face she saw his open caring for her, and for everybody I his life.

"Alright," Moka said with a sigh. "I can wait until you area ready to tell me."

"Thank you," Tsukune said with relief heavy in his voice.

Moka suddenly felt herself being thoroughly hugged. Tsukune's strong arms held her gently and close. She was aware of the heat and power of his body, and could tell that his embrace was about sharing his feelings. Waiting for an explanation, Moka decided, wouldn't be all that bad. Especially if it brought her more hugs like this.

Moka felt her desire and hunger starting to sir again. She didn't want to lose herself to them any more then she wanted to let Tsukune out of her sight. She kissed him gently and hugged him in return.

"I should let you go," Moka said a little breathlessly. "You will want to get cleaned up."

"Yes," Tsukune said. "Thank you."

Moka found it strangely thrilling to see the level of disappointment and longing in Tsukune's face as he stepped back from her. It was satisfying to se that he desired to be with her. She only wished that she didn't have to feel that same disappointment herself.

Tsukune collected the school bag that Moka had been holding for him and departed. Once out side, Tsukune paused to take some deep, calming breathes. With his primal self so worked up, it had been too easy for him to get excited by Moka. His emotions and his body were still worked up and it was making it hard for him to think clearly. He was aware of the emotions coming from Kurumu, and wondered at what his friend was going through to make her so excited at the moment. As he opened the door to his own house he saw Ruby, looking anxious, dressed with an apron over her clothes, pacing back and forth in the front room.

"I'm home," Tsukune said, trying to sound casual. He was aware of Hiru somehow slipping around him into the house soundlessly.

"Welcome home, Master," Ruby said with a happy and relieved smile. She took in his disheveled appearance and tense posture. "Dinner will be ready in a short while." Ruby said as Tsukune kicked of his shoes and closed the door. "Would you like a bath while you wait?" She asked with calculating eyes.

"Yes," Tsukune said with a sigh. "Thank you." He dropped his school bag near the door and started for his room.

Ruby saw an opportunity. She could tell that Tsukune had been worked up by his visit to Moka to get his bag. She had been waiting for another chance like this to come along.

In a rush, Ruby went into action. Her clothes nearly exploded from her body as she undressed in motion. She threw her clothes in a bundle into her room, having stripped down to her chemise and panties, before turning to Tsukune's room. She got there as he was still examining the damage to his blazer. Ruby saw how torn up his clothes were, but there was no blood, so she decided that investigating what had happened could wait until later.

"Let me help you, Master," Ruby said in a carefully calm and soothing voice. She was careful to stay out of his direct line of sight as she relieved him of his blazer. "And was Moka alright?" She asked.

"What?" Tsukune questioned. "Why do you ask?"

"I could feel your youki," Ruby told him. "I would expect Moka would have felt it to, and she would be worried about you." It was a calculated comment o Ruby's part. She wanted to keep Tsukune's attention off of what she was doing, and keeping his mind on Moka helped the witch to get past his guard. "I knew she was holding your bag from class. Did you have a good visit with her?" Ruby kept talking as she helped Tsukune with his buttons.

"Ahhh," Tsukune said, thinking about his brief time with Moka. "Yeah."

"I image that she was glad to see you," Ruby continued. "You are very important to her. Once final exams are over you should take her on a date."

"A date?" Tsukune mused. "Yes…"

"Maybe a nice picnic to watch the sunset," Ruby encouraged as she guided Tsukune to sit on the edge of the bed. "Just the two of you." She had his shirts off, and his socks followed as soon as he was off his feet.

Tsukune was distracted by everything that was running though his head. Ruby talking about Moka did not help his concentration any. With as worked up as he was, it was easy to imagine the pleasure of holding and kissing Moka under a sunset. He was aware of Ruby helping him undress for a bath. He knew his clothes were a mess, and that he had worked up a sweat. Her body was close enough to him for him to feel the heat coming off of it. Tsukune remembered how warm he had felt just a little while ago while holding Moka.

Ruby was close to Tsukune. She was so close that she could hear the changes in his breathing as he distractedly thought about his cute vampire girlfiend. Ruby had Tsukune's pants off.

"I wonder what kind of soaps Moka likes," Ruby asked the carefully calculated question. "What does she smell like when you hold her close?" The witch's voice was low, little more then a whisper.

Tsukune was worked up and thinking about Moka. He had not had the time to spend with her over the weekend that he would have liked. He knew he would have less time with her in the coming weeks because of the coming final exams. Ruby's soft voice was calm and relaxing.

"Close your eyes and try to recognize the smell of her soap," Ruby prompted. When she saw his eyes close she made her move.

Tsukune tried to follow Ruby's voice, hoping it would calm him down a little. He closed his eyes and tried to remember all he could of Moka's scent. There was a sweetness to it that made Tsukune think of a warm autumn night. There was a warmth on Tsukune's face, and a hint of strange space in the air. Soft lips touched his in a heated kiss.

Tsukune felt a jolt of surprise as he realized he was being kissed. He opened his eyes and saw Ruby's face. Her eyes were closed, he cheeks were flushed and dark hair shined in the light of the bedroom. Tsukune's heart sped up and his body became warm. His longing for Moka, his primal hunger ran hot. Even as he felt Ruby's hands touching his thighs Tsukune responded to his instincts.

Ruby prayed that Tsukune would forgive her for her assault. She longed for him, to be close to him. Her longing had been worse after she had been forced to stop sleeping beside him. Ruby knelt between his legs carefully. She didn't want to alarm him with her actions. Ruby leaned in close, breathing faster with excitement. She kissed Tsukune, and hoped he would not be too angry with her as he slid her hands up his thighs.

Ruby felt Tsukune moving, and felt a jolt of fear. She expected him to reject her, again She knew she would be pushed away again. She had hoped to make her moment of stolen pleasure last even a few seconds longer as she felt Tsukune's hands come up. One of his warm hands cupped the side of her face, the other was at the back of her head. She knew her moment was over.

"Ah…" Ruby tried to gasp in surprise. Tsukune's hand had grabbed a fist full of her hair painfully tight. Her weak gasp was cut off as she was pulled force fully into a kiss.

Ruby's eyes snapped open. Tsukune was looking into her eyes even as she looked into his. She could see the flecks of red in his iris and black, thorny lines in the corners of his eyes. His kiss was without his usual gentleness. There was no hesitation. It was all about his need. She could feel his eyes piercing into her mind, consuming her thoughts the way his kiss was talking the strength from her body.

Ruby didn't understand what was happening, but it thrilled her to the very core of her being. Her Master was dominating her with his strength and will. He was talking what he wanted from her without hesitation, as was his right. In that moment all Ruby wanted to do was surrender. To give pleasure to her Master. She finished sliding her hands up Tsukune's hard thighs. Up, under the legs of his boxers, reaching for him. Ruby's hands sought out her Master's flesh.

Tsukune was filled with hunger and desire. His conscious mind was drowning in emotions. He could feel desire and excitement and love, but he was not able to decide what belonged where, or to whom. He was aware of the satisfying sensations of forcibly kissing Ruby even as her hands felt cool against his flesh. He wasn't sure what he was doing or why, but in that moment he did not care. He just acted.

Ruby was filled with excitement. The kiss of her master was so forceful, so complete that it made her weak. Suddenly Tsukune pulled on her hair hard. The kiss was broken and Ruby heard herself moan with disappointed longing. The grip Tsukune had o her hair hurt as he pulled her head back and to one side. His other hand slid down to her shoulder then over it to the small of her back. One had pulled he in while the other pulled back. Ruby was aware of how strong her Master was as he treated her so roughly. Her head was forced back, forcing her to arch her chest forward. Her posture was one of submission, of being dominated. In spite of all of her desire and trust, there was a moment of fear as Tsukune bent himself forward.

Tsukune felt a rush as he bit into Ruby's flesh. His mouth had sought out the smooth skin at the base of her throat. His lips had closed upon her as his fangs broke the skin. He tasted her salty-sweet blood on his tongue.

Ruby gasped in surprise. Pleasure and pain stabbed though her. Tsukune was bit her and was sucking hard at the base of her throat. It was a mix of sensations and emotions that made her hands tighten their hold upon Tsukune where they caressed him.

"Yessss…" Ruby managed to hiss through her pleasure and pain.

Tsukune felt a wave of pleasure rush through his body. It was a primal sensation brought on by all that he was feeling and brought to a peek by Ruby's hands. It was a level of satisfaction that Tsukune's primal self welcomed as he reached a point of release. He clenched down a moment longer before relaxing. He released his hold on Ruby and leaned back letting his mind go numb as he rode out the receding waves of emotions and sensations. He was distantly aware of Ruby removing his boxers. He didn't resist. After she left the room Tsukune just sat on the edge of his bed for a moment, catching his breath. Finally, he gathered himself together, for a trip to the bath.

XxxxxX

Moka had watched Tsukune leave with mixed feelings. She didn't like that something had happened without her being there. Or that he was hesitating in tell her about it. But he had been clear that he was not acting out of any desire to hurt her. He had been clear that he respected her. She knew he would have told all if she had insisted, it was that level of trust that they shared that made him all the more precious to him.

Once Tsukune had left she retired to her room to think things through. She let herself fall upon her bed as she considered what she knew. In the privacy of her room, she found the quiet cal she needed to hear herself.

_"Tsukune is changing,"_ Inner Moka observed.

'I'm worried about him,' Outer Moka replied.

_"He is growing stronger. I could feel his power."_

'So could I. Something happened to him. I am afraid of what is going to happen.'

_"I am not afraid,"_ Inner Moka said with confidence. _"He is becoming more powerful."_ Her voice was thick with approval, and something more. _"This is what we want."_

Outer Moka did agree with her inner self, at least enough that she could not think of a counter argument. She though about Tsukune's brief visit, remembering his strong arms around her. When she had been close to him, aware of him, she had not felt any measure of worry or fear. And when he had…

_"That was very bold of Tsukune,"_ Inner Moka commented as he outer self remembered the nibble on her ear. _"He is fortunate that he only did that to you."_

'Oh really?" Moka thought that her inner self sounded envious.

_"Do you know what I would have done,"_ Inner Moka growled. _"What I will do if Tsukune tries to do that to me?"_

'You'll melt into his embrace and wish for more,' Outer Moka said without hesitation. She remembered how it had felt. His strong arms holding her close, is hot breath then his soft lips, then the gentle nibble on the edge of her ear.

Moka started to feel warm again. Tsukune's gentle strength had surrounded her as the power of his youki had made her feel alive. Her memory of the sensations were clear and fresh in her mind. Her inner self, roused by Tsukune's earlier visit, was all too aware of the sensations Moka was remembering. She also remembered how it felt to be with Tsukune. Her inner self remembered being with him in the past, when his warmth and power were as available to her as his flesh and blood. Inner and Outer Moka shared a sense of desire and longing that enflamed their body. Together, yet apart, they lay on the bed. Their mind embracing fantasies of being with Tsukune ash their hands reached to sooth their heated flesh.

XXX XXX xxx xxx XXX XXX

Kiyo was in her youkai form, coiled upon her bed, whimpering. She had heard Moka call out to Tsukune and had peeked her head out to see if she would be able to share a friendly moment with him. When she saw the pair embrace, Kiyo had decided to not disturb them. Instead, she had watched from the hallway.

Tsukune and Moka were too concerned with each other to notice they were being observed. Kiyo had watched Moka as she bit into Tsukune, and saw the way he welcomed it. Watching the two, Kiyo could clearly see the passion and intimacy that the pair shared with each other. As close as she was, Kiyo had been able to feel Tsukune's youki. Its power had made her warm. She could taste his scent on the air; it was stronger then she was used to. His handsome face had been so filled with passion. Kiyo wished he would look at her with a eyes like that.

When Moka had moaned out loud, Kiyo wisely withdrew. She had quietly retreated to her room and carefully closed the door. It was too much to bare. She shed her clothes and human form as she moved onto her bed. She looked at her poster of Tsukune, that he had signed for her, and remembered that look of desire in his eyes. He raised a taloned hand to her scaled breast while the other slid down her abdomen. She touched herself roughly with one hand and gently with the other as she imagined what it would be like to have Tsukune so close to her. The memory of his face, the feel of his youki, and his scent in the house were all too real. As good as she could feel by herself, Kiyo whimpered with longing. She lost herself in the pleasure of her daydream even as she wished for the real Tsukune.

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

Kurumu almost danced from her front door to her bedroom. As she passed Enya she smiled and did a little twirl. Once she was in her room, Kurumu threw herself upon the bed. Her thoughts were of Tsukune.

Tsukune had come for her, twice. Kurumu thought back to when she first met Tsukune. He had been a cute but shy boy she had wanted to seduce just for the fun of it. She had tried to use him to satisfy her pride, causing him pain at the though that he had hurt Moka. She still felt a little guilty about that, because even thought she had treated him so badly, Tsukune had stood up to Moka, the Inner Moka, to protect her. That was when she had first seen something special in the boy. Tsukune, the boy that saw Kurumu the Succubus as a person, and not as a sexual thing.

From that day onward, Tsukune had been a friend to her. She had only though that being a friend meant that she was not important enough to him to be more, and she wanted to be important to him. And then she had been in trouble, and Tsukune had come for her. Tsukune cared about her enough to risk his life. He had chased after again when she had been upset and reckless, wanting to protect her from herself. Just remembering that made her feelings of love and desire for Tsukune swell within her.

After she was safe… After Tsukune had let whatever power it was that he carried within him transform him so that he could pursue her, he had not scolded her or looked down on her. Once again she blessed Moka for keeping Tsukune away form her until she was ready to see him as more then just another boy thing. And she cursed Moka for being first to reach Tsukune's heart.

Kurumu lay on her bed and though of Tsukune. She remembered his strong back as she held him close for the ride back from the sea cliffs. She remembered the feel of his youki and the smell of his warm body. As she thought about Tsukune she could feel her awareness of him. It was a trade off Kurumu accepted. For as long as that piece of her soul survived within Tsukune, Kurumu had realized, she would be aware of him. It was a special connection with Tsukune that no other woman could match.

Kurumu could tell that Tsukune was just across the street. His heart was beating hard and fast. She could not feel his emotions, but she could guess. He was probably with Moka, Kurumu though with some jealousy. Kurumu wished she could make Tsukune's heart beat like that. Make his breathing quicken. Love and jealousy flowed and ebbed within her breast. Her own desire for Tsukune being left unsatisfied frustrated her. Kurmu distracted herself by going to her secret notebook. She didn't write out any plans this time. Going to an empty page she drew a picture. It was a little crude maybe, but it was a picture of Tsukune with his new-found wings spread. She added a doodle of herself, with her shorter wings, flying beside Tsukune. She smiled. That was something else she had with Tsukune that Moka did not.

Kurumu admired her little drawing for a moment. As she did she noticed through her awareness of him that Tsukune was calmer. He had moved a little, she thought. That should mean that he was back in his own house. Kurumu felt a touch of jealousy that Ruby was there, but it did not have the heat that came with thinking about Moka being with him. Ruby had found her place in Tsukune's life. While it was a place that Kurumu would have accepted, it was not in the way of her having something better. Besides, if Tsukune wanted a servant, all he had to do was call Kurumu by her True Name and she would be all his.

Kurumu felt her love and desire for Tsukune swell again. She thought about him and felt though her awareness that his heart was quickening again. He didn't have that kind of relationship with Ruby. Ruby's own frustration was evidence of that. Could Tsukune be thinking about her?

Kurumu thought about it for a moment. He had been at Moka's but he wasn't there now. Could he be remembering the feel of her against his back? He could feel her emotions. He had said so himself. Could she feel her love for him? Kurumu pressed her hands to her breasts, remembering the feel of having them pressed against his strong back. With her eyes closed she could smell Tsukune on her clothes. Kurumu wondered if Tsukune could feel her love and her desire, her longing for him.

Kurumu moved to her bed. She pulled off her sweater and stuffed it with a pillow so she could hug it. She hugged her pillow close, smelling Tsukune on her sweater and concentrated on her awareness of him. His heart was beating strong and fast. His breathing was ragged as if laboring hard. Kurumu remembered the one time she had felt that blast of Lust from him. Was he lusting for her at that moment, the way she hungered for him? Kurumu pushed a hand into her blouse, under her bra. As she stimulated herself, Kurumu willed Tsukune to feel her love and hunger for him.

"Tsukuunneeeee," Kurumu cied out into her pillow.

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby laid naked on her bed. Tsukune had gone to bed after eating his fill of her cooking following his bath. He had not shown any signs of being angry with Ruby. She had not even noticed the signs of guilt he had shown the last time she had managed to touch him to bring him pleasure. If anything, her master had appeared distracted.

Once Ruby had seen that her master had reached his bed safely, she had sought out her own. She lay naked in the dark, remembering the touch of her Master. She had felt pleasure from his attention, and rejoiced, but she had been left unsatisfied. Tsukune had pulled her hair, but she had wanted more. As she lay there she remembered the smell and the feel of him. The power in his hands as he controlled her. The feel of his mouth on her as he took from her. She remembered the feel of his flesh in her hands as she gave him what pleasure she could.

Once Tsukune had spent his tension, Ruby had collected her prize before he could stop her. Once she was out of his sight, Ruby had brought her hand to her lips. She was rewarded with the flavor of his pleasure. She had to clean herself up and be presentable to serve her Master his evening meal. But now that he was abed in his room, she was free to indulge in the guilty pleasure of rewarding herself. From under her pillow she pulled out trophy. The simple garment into which Tsukune had spilled out his seed. Ruby was dizzy with excitement. The scent of Master was hers to enjoy. She could enjoy the feel of her hands upon her body in place of his as she savored his scent.

Ruby loved Tsukune. She loved his gentle, caring way of looking after his friends. She only wished that he would be less inhibited with her. She wanted him do be stern and demanding. She wanted to be subjected to his will forcefully. Thinking of her Master, savoring the scent of what he had to give, Ruby touched herself. She pinched, and twisted, and prodded her own tender flash until she had to bite down on her own knuckle to muffle her cries as she reached her satisfaction in the dark.


	55. Sharing news

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 55

Tuesday was a day of trials for Tsukune. It had started as he got ready for school. He realized he was down to his 'spare' uniform blazer. It was the blazer that had survived his first year at the academy with only minor damage. It was also a little small on him. When he was dressed he went to collect his school bag, frustrated that he had gotten no studying done. He found his bag being held by Ruby as she stood beside the door.

Ruby was appeared to be in a better then average mood. She had most of her hair pulled back in a tight pony tail. Her sleeveless dress had a high collar and full skirts. She had left the front of the dress unbuttoned to show just a hint of cleavage, and the collar open enough to expose a large, purple hickey at the base of her throat. Seeing it made Tsukune blush, but Ruby was smiling happily.

Tsukune's next trial was from Hiru. Tsukune had to convince the creature that not only would he not be needing a ride to school, but that Hiru needed to stay out of sight. She didn't appear to like Tsukune's decision, but she accepted it.

Tsukune was relieved to step outside. His relief only lasted until he reached the street. Kurumu and Moka were standing together with forced smiles, trading pleasantries. Both girls approached him. Kurumu made a practiced side step to avoid an attempt by the quick-moving Yukari to keep her from Tsukune's side. This left Yukari off ballanc, but in the perfect position to be pushed in front of the high velocity snowball that had been meant for the succubus.

Tsukune watched the action play out as he held out his hand to Moka. He smiled as he looked into her eyes, but was pained by the tightness he saw there. He prayed that he would be able to make everything right by the end of the day.

Because he only had two hands, there was always a small competition over who would get his free hand. Kurumu was frequently the victor. Mizore wanted to hold Tsukune's warm hand, and sometimes did, but had a natural shyness that made her hesitate, frequently making her too slow. Yukari was equally content to hold on to ether Moka or Tsukune' so she was more concerned about keeping the boob monster from getting to close.

Kurumu Lightly enfolded Tsukune's arm in hers with a smile.

"I was thinking about you last night," Kurumu said with a light blush.

"I know," Tsukune said with a blush of his own.

His blush made Kurumu smile and blush deeper in return. The young succubus had been able to detect the traces of Lust all around her that morning and could not help but speculate as she drank it in. The idea that Tsukune had been thinking about her during his restless evening made Kurumu happy.

Moka noticed the byplay between Tsukune and Kurumu. She didn't understand it, and that gave her pangs of jealousy. A very primal and selfish part of Moka considered the way Kurumu was putting herself close to Tsukune. If she wasn't careful, Moka thought, I'll show her a green eyed monster.

Once Yukari and Mizore had finished their dispute over the snowball, Yukari was mad about getting hit, while Mizore was miffed that the witch had gotten in the way, the group got together and started towards the school. Tsukune was quickly aware of the eyes that followed them. At first he tried to pretend it was just his imagination, but as the got closer to school the less he could deny it. He could not help but think about what he had done the previous evening and wonder how many people felt the yuoki he gave off.

Long before lunch, Tsukune realized how much of a mess he had made. The gossip network at the school was second to none when it came to spreading stories and wild speculation. Students were all wondering if somebody had tried to attack the school. Everybody already knew that someone had tried to capture a member of Tsukune's harem. With what had happened Monday evening there were two main ideas flying about the school. One story was that someone else had tried something, only to be stopped short. No buildings were damaged, and no students were missing, so the Student Police, or possibly the staff, had successfully defended the school. The other idea that was whispered about was based on the idea that Tsukune was very protective of his harem. It was whispered that Tsukune had gone out, alone, to punish the who ever it was that had made a move against one of his woman.

If he had been given a choice between the two, Tsukune would have encouraged the former story. Unfortunately, it was the latter story that appeared more popular. Throughout the day, Tsukune noticed girls looking at him with far away eyes. He was afraid of what daydreams they might be having about him.

"Tsukune," Gin approached the group as the gathered at a table for lunch. "Way to go." The werewolf slapped the underclassman on the back while talking in an exaggerated voice.. "Keep up the good work. I really mean it. Thanks a lot." He gave a thumbs up and left before Tsukune or the others could respond.

"Uhhh?" Tsukune looked to his friends and saw that they were just as confused as he was.

All day long Tsukune was aware of Kurumu's emotions. The succubus spent much of her class time feeling frustrated and on edge, with peeks of happiness at random time. Tsukune had caught Kurumu looking up from her classwork to look in his direction at one time, and felt one of those happy spikes come though. It was quickly followed by a small spike of embarresment, at the same time she blushed and looked back down at her desk.

Tsukune cold also feel Hiru lurking about. He didn't see her anywhere, but she kept coming around,as if to check up on him. This made Tsukune a little nervous. He kept looking around.

Moka noticed that Tsukune was acting funny. Kurumu kept smiling at the strangest times. Once, in the restroom just before the end of lunch, Moka caught the succubus staring off through the wall. When they came out, she saw that Kurumu had been looking in the direction of where Tsukune stood talking with a pair of Student Police. Tsukune saw her looking at him and smiled briefly before looking away. Moka realized that he had seen her frowning.

As stressful and awkward as the school day was, Tsukune found himself wishing that it could last a little longer. After school he had to sit down and talk with Moka and Kurumu. As the group walked back to the village there was a noticeable tension in the air.

XXXX

"I'm home," Tsukune called out as he opened the front door of his house. He carefully put his shoes were they belongs as Hiru slipped into the house.

"Welcome home Master," Ruby said from where she knelt in the front room.

Tsukune wondered what kind of arrangement she had with the Board Chairman. From the looks of things, Ruby had been home most, if not all day. The house was spotless as usual, and Ruby was kneeling beside a pile of clean laundry. Most of it neatly folded, and was in the middle of darning one of Tsukune's socks.

"Ruby," Tsukune said, feeling himself blush at the sight of the mark on her skin where he had bit her.

"Yes Master?"

"Moka and Kurumu are coming over in a little while," Tsukune explained as he pulled off his blazer. "If you could have refreshments ready." Tsiukune gave a sigh of relief as he freed himself from the too-small jacket.

"Yes Master," Ruby said with a smile. She gave a small bow of her head and began picking things up.

"We are going to be talking about what happened yesterday," Tsukune continued, pausing on his way to his bedroom to change. He looked over his shoulder with an uncomfortable expression on his face. "You should join us, as a representative of the school."

Ruby watched Tsukune disappear around the corner and felt a cold chill touch her heart. She could tell that Tsukune was not happy about what he had to talk about. Now she wondered if her attack on him the night before might have been badly timed. She had been so happy with the outcome in the short term that she forgot to think of the long term consequences of her actions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An awkward atmosphere filled the room as Ruby served refreshments. Moka did not miss that Ruby had set herself a place at the table. That was not proper behavior for a servant. Moka also noticed the not quite covered mark that decorated Ruby's skin. At the base of her throat, just under the collar of her dress, the vampire noticed the purple bite mark. Once everybody had been served, and Ruby had seated herself, Tsukune spoke.

"Thank you for coming and giving me a chance to be heard," Tsukune said with a small, seated bow. His voice was serious and his face was a mask that hid his emotions.

"Before you begin," Kurumu suddenly spoke up. She looked to Moka. "I wanted to apologize to you." She turned to Tsukune. "To both of you. When we first met, I acted badly. I was a spoiled child and I abused your relationship with each other for my own interest." She looked back at Moka. "I hope that you can forgive me."

"It's fine," Tsukune quickly forgave Kurumu. "It was just a misunderstanding."

"As Tsukune has said," Moka said in turn. She was not as easy going as Tsukune, but she understood that a lot had happened since their first weeks at school. "We simply did not know each other then as we do now."

"Thank you," Kurumu said with a bow.

"Moka," Tsukune said, looking uncomfortable. "Remember our first day at school?"

"Yes," Moka was feeling nervous. She remembered the single most important day of her life. She remembered running into Tsukune with her bicycle, and how that accident had allowed her to meet the boy who had become her most precious person. She also remembered how she had taken Tsukune's blood for the first time, before he could even understand what she was. She remembered how frightened he had been when he learned the truth about the school. He had tried to run away that time. He had wanted to go back to the human world where he would have been safe. But instead he had remained in the would of youkai because of her.

"On that day," Tsukune said. "I said things I didn't mean, because I was frightened. I tried to run away, not from you, but from a place, a world that I thought could never accept me. But then I heard your voice. When I thought you were in trouble…" Tsukune trailed off. He looked to Kurumu. "Have we ever told you about the time that I first removed Moka's seal?"

"No," Kurumu answered honestly. "I know you did it to save her…"

"It was an accident," Tsukune said. "I didn't even understand what the cross really was. If I had not removed the seal, I would not be here today."

"What?" Kurumu could hear the note of finality in Tsukune's voice.

"An oger had tried to take me," Moka said, looking down at her tea. "With my seal, I was not strong enough to protect myself. He was going to…"

"I was already headed for the bus stop with my bags packed," Tsukune interrupted Moka's story. "I heard Moka yelling. She had already told me how she didn't have any friends. Moka had told me that she had always been alone. When I heard her, I knew that there would be nobody there for her if I did not go back to help her. I didn't even know what I was going to find." Tsukune looked Moka in the face and gave her a sad smile. He then looked to Kurumu.

"I was too weak to do her any good. The ogre laughed me off as a joke and almost killed me. If it wasn't for one little accident, where I pulled of Moka's seal, it would have all come to an end on that day," Tsukune explained.

"Tsukune," Moka asked. "Why are you bringing this up now?"

"Because I want you to know that I have not forgotten all that you have done for me," Tsukune said with a spark in his eye. "Or all that we have been through together. I remember feeling weak and helpless, a human in a school full of monsters, waiting for something to come along and eat me. I remember feeling afraid all of the time and wanting to become stronger so that I would not need you to protect me… So I could protect you and be more then just a friend to you."

"And now that I am stronger," Tsukune said. "I realize that it is meaningless unless I am willing to use that strength. When Kurumu was nearly taken from us, I remember how I felt when Mizore had been taken. I remembered when I heard you calling for help that first day."

"I understand," Moka said. Not that she really did, but she thought that it was what Tsukune wanted to hear.

"What I am saying," Tsukune said. "Is that sometimes I let my emotions think for me and I rush into things."

"Tsukune…" Moka felt uncomfortable. She wasn't sure if he was asking for help with a problem, asking for forgiveness for some transgression… Or breaking up with her.

"When I rescued Kurumu," Tsukune said. His face had a twisted expression that was a mix of anger and fear. "When I…" He drew a deep breath and blew it out. "Something happened."

"What happened?" Moka was scared now.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said, turning to the succubus. "This is about you. Do you…"

"No," Kurumu shook her head. "You tell her, please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Kurumu said in a horse whisper.

"Alright," Tsukune sighed before looking back to Moka.

"Fairy Tale was working on a way to force youkai to work for them," Tsukune said. "If they could use old summoning magic to bind free youkai they would follow orders without hesitation, even if it would kill them."

Moka could feel herself get sick at the very idea. She remembered fighting Fairy tale. If she had to injure youkai, it was one thing if they were there because the were willing participants. But if they were enslaved... What if they were just innocent victims being forced to fight… The idea was frightening.

"When I found Kurumu," Tsukune went on. "She had been…" He glanced to his friend.

"I had already been enslaved," Kurumu said. "I had been tortured until they had been able to rip out a piece of my soul and trap it in a crystal." Her voice was tight with emotions.

"The sorcerer that had her was there," Tsukune said. "I fought with him. Somehow… For some reason… You know I had been injured and something happened to me," Tsukune said, trying to find a way forward with his explanation. "Someone tried to bandage my wounds, but they used strips of human skin…" It made Tsukune feel sick to think of that part. "Strips with spells on them meant for making Kurumu into their…" Tsukune blew out another breath. "The strips held a dark magic that infected me in some way. But that is just one of the changes."

"When Tsukune was fighting," Kurumu picked up the explanation. "The sorcerer stabbed Tsukune with the crystal. It shattered inside of him." She looked at Tsukune with a weak smile. When he nodded she continued. Kurumu looked back at Moka.

"Tsukune has a piece of my soul trapped inside of him," Kurumu said. "The Board Chairman and Lord Gray explained this to us yesterday after class. Trapping a piece of soul in a crystal is a way to control a person temporarily. After a while the piece of soul dies and the person heals, so they will be free, eventually."

"If Tsukune has a piece of your soul," Ruby asked carefully. "Does that mean he can control you?"

"You know I would always do whatever Tsukune wanted," Kurumu said as she massaged her breasts lewdly.

Moka gave a angry sniff at the thought, which brought a laugh from Kurumu, and a small smile from Tsukune. The tension in the room eased a little.

"So what happens now?" Moka asked.

"Tsukune and I," kurumu said with a grin. "Now have a very special connection. Because he has a piece of my soul, I can always tell what direction he is in."

"And I can tell what Kurumu is feeling," Tsukune added.

"I… see," Moka said, considering what it could mean.

"After our meeting with the Board Chairman yesterday," Tsukune said. "I decided to walk back to the village with Kurumu, so we would have time to talk instead of just riding back. I wanted to know how she felt about what had happened."

"But you can tell what she is feeling," Moka pointed out.

"I can tell what emotions Kurumu is feeling, if they are strong enough," Tsukune pointed out. "But most times, like right now, she has a lot of emotions she is going through and it is just confusing."

"Well, of course I told Tsukune that I was glad that he came to rescue me," Kurumu said. "And that I have a connection with him." Her smile wilted. "But I was ashamed of what I had let happen to me, and what I did to Tsukune."

"What did you do to Tsukune?" Moka was suddenly very focused on the succubus.

"Kurumu had already been enslaved," Tsukune reminded Moka. "It was not her fault. It wasn't your fault," Tsukune said sternly to Kurumu.

"What did she do to you?" Moka said, demanding and expecting an answer.

"She was used as a weapon to attack me," Tsukune said. "She couldn't stop herself."

"Tsukune…." Moka could see the pain in his eyes. It wasn't the pain of being attacked. It wasn't form the injuries. It was from seeing his friend suffering.

"When Kurumu and I talked about this yesterday," Tsukune said. "She became very upset about it. I was late coming back to the village because it took some time for Kurumu and I to accept that it was alright."

"Ha hahha," Kurumu laughed.

Moka was worried about her friend. She could tell that Kurumu was still very upset about being forced to fight Tsukune. She was on the edge of crying and had started laughing. Was she losing it?"

"Tsukune I love you," Kurumu said with a crooked grin. "You make me sound so reasonable." She looked directly at Moka. "I was so upset that I lost it. I was so ashamed of what I had done that I was going to run away. I was going to disappear from Tsukune's sight. I tried to fly away. Do you know what this fool did?" Kurumu had tears in her eyes. "This big, handsome, wonderful, fool," As she spoke Kurumu turned to face Tsukune and her voice went from manic to soft and loving. "He chased after me. I could feel him following me so I flew out past the sea cliffs. I was going to fly out over the sea and drown myself." Kurumu looked back to Moka.

"I was going to kill myself I was so ashamed," Kurumu said in a low voice. "But Tsukune followed me" She looked to Ruby next. "You asked if Tsukune could control me. Yes he can. He called to me. He made me turn around and face him. And I saw just how far he was willing to go to protect me from myself."

"What happened?" Moka asked breathlessly. "If you flew out over the cliffs how did he follow you?"

"That is the other thing I need to talk about," Tsukune said. And Ruby will have to tell the Board Chairman."

"Tsukune, what?" Moka was worried again.

"Kurumu," Tsukune turned to her. "Do you remember what the sorcerer planed to do to you with those strips?"

"He wanted to make me a killing tool," Kurumu said. "He wanted to change my wings to be weapons, and make my nails poisonous. He said things about making me stronger and faster too. He was insane and said he wanted an unstoppable weapon. I think he was going to use me against his rivals in Fairy Tale after he destroyed the school."

"It was those spells," Tsukune explained. "That had been used to bind my wounds. They were dark magic that reacted to my youki. The dark magic tried to poison me, to consume me. It changed me"

"Changed you how?" Ruby asked.

"What happened?" Moka worried.

"I was going so fast, looking up to watch were Kurumu was flying," Tsukune explained. "I didn't see the cliff in time. I went over the edge. I thought I was going to die. But then my youki woke up. My inner youkai took over for an instant."

"Your youki?" Moka said in sudden understanding. "What I felt last night…"

"What we all felt," Ruby corrected.

"It was my transformation," Tsukune said, nodding.

"What transformation?" Moka asked.

Tsukune didin't answer directly. Instead he closed his eyes and summoned up his youki. He meditated on his inner self, reaching for the inner awareness he had learned to tap into. Around the table, his friends could feel his youki rising.

"Tsukune followed me," Kurumu picked up the reciting of events. "I didn't know how it happened, but when I turned around I saw Tsukune. He was flying."

"Tsukune?" Moka was filled with disbelief.

Tsukune didn't hear them. He was focused inward. He was eye to eye with his inner youkai. He drew out his power and focused it. Like taking a leap from a diving board, and hoping the water was deep enough, Tsukune committed himself.

Moka watched Tsukune bring his head up and open his eyes. She could see the flecks of red in his eyes as he reached over his shoulders. He pulled his shirt off over his head and all three girls took note of how his muscles moved under is scarred skin. Kurumu and Moka shared a gasp as they saw the new scars beside the old. Suddenly Tsukune's youki spiked.

All three girls were startled as wings burst from Tsukune's back. The thick leathery wings were a red so dark it looked black in places. The wing digits all ended in wicked looking talons, and the leading edge of the wings were covered in scales that created a row of razor sharp blades. The girls noticed the same features could be seen on Tsukune's arms. His nails had become thick black talons, and his forearms were covered with an armor of scales. Around The irises of Tsukune's eyes, thin black line radiated out.

Tsukune concentrated on holding his youki for a few moments while his friends saw what he had become. Finally he relaxed his youki and let it ebb. It receded slowly at first, as if reluctant to return to a dormant state. As it drained away, Tsukune returned to normal.

The girls had all been effected by the display. Kurumu had admired Tsukune's wings, and while she still felt stabs of shame and guilt, she felt a strong sense of love and gratitude. Tsukune's new wings were proof of what he was willing to go though for her. Kurumu realized that Moka must feel the same way every time she saw the holy lock that Tsukune was forced to wear. She looked to where the young vampire sat.

Moka was filled with mixed emotions. Her Tsukune was so strong. His body was fit, but covered by even more scars, because he had stayed in the youkai world to be with her. His youki was remarkable, but his quiet normal life he dreamed of was further away then ever. As much as she wanted to be with Tsukune, Moka feared that she would not be able to bring him the happiness he wanted. But by all of her pride, out of the love she felt for him, she would try with all of her might.

Ruby was conflicted by what she saw. She knew she would have to report the changes in Tsukune to the Board Chairman. She knew Tsukune expected it of her. At the same time, Ruby wanted to let Tsukune keep his new strength a secret, because she knew the Board Chairman would want to make use of it. Ruby was aware of these thoughts, but she was also aware of her body. Tsukune had just shown a measure of his power, and it awed the witch. The idea of someone with that kind of her power… The thought of her Master with that much power kissing her as he had the night before, it filled her flesh with desire and longing. Her passion was made all the more delicious when it was seasoned with a touch of fear as Ruby realized how much Tsukune hand been restraining himself.

"That is what happened to your clothes," Moka realized.

"Yes," Tsukune said as he redressed himself.

"Master," Ruby said in a submissive voice. "What about Hiru?" She reminded him.

"What?" Tsukune questioned as his mind tried to catch up to the change of topic. He looked around the room for the creature in question before he realized what Ruby meant.

"Moka," Tsukune said. Much of his earlier tension was gone. "There was one other thing. The Board Chairman promised all rewards after we battled Fairy Tale at the school festival."

Moka just nodded. Inner Moka had been awake for that so she had to take Tsukune at his word.

"As long as Lord gray was there," Tsukune explained. "He decided to give me my reward early. Do you remember his wolf-motorcycle thing?"

"Yes," Moka said. She remembered the large animal very clearly, with mixed emotion.

"Hiru," Tsukune called out.

Moka, who had never seen the creature before, gasped in surprised as a shadow moved behind Tsukune. It suddenly became a solid shape that pushed a wolfish head into Tsukune's lap.

"Good girl," Tsukune said, scratching her behind her ears with both hands. "Moka," Tsukune said meeting her eyes. "This is Hiru."


	56. Going Down

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 56

Tsukune had know it was going to be a long week. He was glad he was able to set the record straight with Moka, but he felt that had been the only thing to go right. The rumors were still thick in the air about the events of Monday, and the preceding weekend. Mizore and Yukari knew something had gone on in Tsukune's house Tuesday evening, but they had been left out. Mizore was being more attentive to Tsukune, trying to notice every detail in order to piece togthered what she had missed out on. Yukari's response was to cling closer you Moka and Tsukune while repeatedly attempting to ask leading questions. While trying, Tsukune could have accepted that level of added stress. But that had not been all.

Tsukune had been on his way to Lunch with his friends when he was summoned to the Board Chairman's office. Tsukune had to go through an intensive magical evaluation performed by the Board Chairman, with Ruby taking notes the whole time. When he was finished with that, he had just enough time to return to class. Except that he saw a trio of first year boys sneaking into a girls' restroom.

Tsukune was conflicted. He didn't have anybody with him, or see anybody else that might have witnessed the boys activities. Tsukune did not want to just barge into the restroom, in case it caused a miss understanding. Tsukune decided to wait a few minutes to see if he could catch the boys coming back out. Just as he reached his decision, a pair of girls came around a corner, headed for the restroom. Suppressing a sigh, Tsukune revised his plan. He went for the heavy handed approach.

Tsukune summoned up his youki had headed for the door to the girls' toilet. He had a frown of concentration that looked like an angry scowl on his face as he concentrated his thoughts and energy. Tsukune concentrated on the idea that he was on the hunt and ready to draw blood. He wanted to project the feeling that he was a dangerous threat. He concentrated is thoughts and youki on the girls' restroom as he stalked towards it.

The approaching pair of girls saw Tsukune and froze, picking up on her dark aura. Tsukune was aware of them, but kept his attention on his plan. He was still three meters from the door to the restroom when he saw the effect of his efforts. The three boys came running out of the restroom, white as sheets, only to stumble to a halt as the saw Tsukune approaching them. Three seconds behind them came a female student. The girl had a very pretty face, and an attractive figure, and was just as frightened as the boys. She was just as eager to escape the approaching danger she felt as the boys had been. She ran into the rear most boy without slowing. This caused a domino effect, dumping the boys in a pile, and sending a small camera sliding free across the floor towards the captain of the Student Police.

If the boys had been frightened before, they were terrified now. Tsukune picked up the camera without taking his eyes off of the boys. Remembering the trouble a peeper had caused for Tsukune and his friends in his first year, even though it had turned out to be Gin, gave some real heat to the anger that he was projecting. A quick glance told Tsukune that the camera, a sophisticated looking device, contained exposed film.

With his youki already running hot, it was easy for him to channel some of it to his hand. He crushed the camera, breaking it in to pieces that tumbled to the floor. Tsukune remembered the fate that had ultimately befallen Gin for peeping, and smiled.

"Ladies," Tsukune said with a small nod of his head, still smiling. He turned and started to walk away. As soon as he was out of sight of the other students, Tsukune banished his summoned youki. He was around the corner and two steps down the corridor when he heard the yelling start.

At the end of the school day, as Tsukune and his friends were leaving the school, he found a double handful of girls waiting for him. They were clustered around the school gates. Mostly first years, with a trio of second years, and a third year girl in the mix as well. Tsukune's friends shot him accusing looks that seamed to say 'What did you do now?'

Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu made a wedge in front of Tsukune. He could tell Moka had stiffened up with displeasure by the set of her shoulders. The vampire stood tall and ran a hand through her long hair, her face calm and confident. Kurumu thrust out her chest and wore a smirk on her face. From her Tsukune could feel pride radiating from the little succubus, which confused him to no end. Mizore projected an air of serenity and indifference. Yukari, trailing behind Moka, but ahead of Tsukune tried to copy the others, but only managed to appear stiff and agitated.

Fighting his own sense of embarrassment, Tsukune kept his face as calm as he could. Careful to keep his eyes forward, he followed his friends. The girls at the gate parted for the procession to pass, with several of them bowing. Tsukune's manners got the better of him. He bowed his head once as he passed. That seamed to satisfy the assembled girls.

Once through the obstacle, Tsukune's escort changed formation. Moka and Mizore each grabbed one of Tsukune's arms, while Yukari and Kurumu pushed in close, one on each side, and put an arm around Tsukune's waist. It made walking awkward for Tsukune, but he endured it. What the girls at the gate couldn't see were the four scowls aimed at him.

Tsukune finally found the time to read the letter Lord Gray had given him concerning Hiru. The creature's name, Tsukune learned was a contraction from the words for 'Flying Dragon.' That made Tsukune wonder about Hiru's full abilities. Hiru had been, according to the letter, constructed specifically for Tsukune so he would be able to travel through and between both the Youkai and Human worlds. The wording of the letter implied that Hiru could do more then just turn into a motorcycle to carry Tsukune, and whoever else, but that it would be up to Tsukune to bring Hiru's talents out. Tsukune made it a point to memorize and understand the instructions for Hiru's care and feeding, and was very glad that the creature was house broken.

By Thusday morning the latest tale of Tsukune's abilities and actions were sparking romantic speculation among the females, and concealed resentment among the males. While Tsukune's harem, by association with him, had a hard time hearing some of the rumors and speculations, Kokoa was bombarded by them. She made it a point of having lunch with her sister so she could get away from the people that wanted to pump her for information.

The relationship between her sister and 'that boy' bothered Kokoa enough as it was. She did not like being reminded of it by class mates who were looking for any information about Tsukune that Moka might have shared with her sister. Kokoa was tired of being in detention for fighting, so she opted to escape the probing, for a while at least.

"How have you been doing in your classes?" Tsukune had innocently asked Kokoa as she sat down between him and her sister. Tsukune had asked the question very deliberately, intentionally keeping his voice warm and light. He did not want to deal with any fighting between his friends. By showing an acceptance of the little vampire's presence he helped keep the atmosphere at the table friendly.

Moka had been surprised by her sister's action. Kokoa, when she spent time with the group, usually sat well away form Tsukune. She had been about to protest her sister's pushy choice of seats, but had been surprised by Tsukune's friendly acceptance of it. Moka realized what he was doing and flashed him a thankful and loving smile.

Kurumu had been taken off guard by Tsukune's friendly question. She had answered him out of courtesy, even if her tone was a little sharp. But before she realized it, Kokoa was holding a conversation with the one boy in school that irritated her most. She found herself relating many of the rumors about him she had been hearing, finding strange pleasure in watching Tsukune's face as he listened. Tsukune frowned and flinched as the little vampire chatted away.

After classes, Tsukune parted with his friends for a while. He had a shift with the Student Police to cover. Tsukune was glad that problems around the school were few. The pressure of the coming finals had most students focusing on their studies. What trouble the Student Police did find required very little of Tsukune's attention. Akira admitted that he had been able to attend to some of his own studying while supervising the day shift at the Student Police headquarters, before he and Sheezu left, holding hands, "To go study together."

At midnight, when the night lieutenant arrived, with a wide grin, Tsukune was more then ready to call it a night. But first he had to impart advice on how to romance a girl. Tsukune wanted to pull his hair out. His night lieutenant had been confessed to by an underclassman. Or at least he thought it might have been a confession. Because he was a wild youkai, and a nocturnal one at that, Lieutenant Kinto had never been successful with girls in the past. Now that he thought he might have a shot at something, ha sought the advice of someone he respected and whose success with girls he envied.

Tsukune had thought, briefly, about giving some bad advice, hoping the whole thing would blow up horribly in Kinto's face, making people realizes that Tsukune was not someone qualified to give advice on romance. Instead, Tsukune listed to what his lieutenant had to say and helped him think the situation through. In the end, Kinto made his own decisions, while Tsukune had just been a calm and supportive friend.

After his shift, Tsukune was ready for find his bed. He called for Hiru and instructed the creature to carry him, quietly, back to the village. It was a smooth and uneventful ride. Once he reached his bed, Tsukune was asleep in minutes.

By the weekend, Tsukune was feeling run down. Long hours studying had to be fitted into his disorganized life. His friends had already blocked out a schedule for sharing Tsukune's time, to make sure he got enough time to study and rest. More members of the Student Police were asking for time off to study. There enough people to keep up patrols, but Tsukune and his lieutenants still had to go over the schedules to make sure everything was balanced out. Just to help keep Tsukune on edge, the flow of emotions from Kurumu continued, frequently pushing against his awareness enough to fray his concentration..

It was not all bad, Tsukune was willing to admit. While he was still feeling bothered about his moment of weakness with Ruby, the witch had been in high spirits ever since. So much so that Tsukune had a hard time feeling guilty over it. Mizore had not told Tsukune anything, but her smile had been a little more frequent, implying that she was happy about how something was going. And a happy friend is always a good thing in Tsukune's book. Moka, relieved that Tsukune was all right after all, and still wanted to be with her, shared many bright smiles that warmed his heart and brightened his days.

Once, just as he was stepping out the door Friday morning, Tsukune had been hit by a wash of warm feelings through his bond with Kurumu. The warmth and happiness in that moment, even though it had come from outside of himself, had felt good. Be fore he realized it he saw Kurumu, the source of those warm feelings approaching from across the street, and sent he a warm smile of his own. He had been instantly hit by such a wave of love and joy that Tsukune had felt an impulse to hug and kiss the succubus. He realized what was running though his head, and felt his heart beat a little faster and his face blush with embarrassment. For some reason he suddenly felt even more happiness from Kurumu.

Tsukune had another afternoon to night shift with the Student Police Friday. As the Student Police captain, Tsukune felt that it was only right that he pull his share of desk duty. He had just been walking up to the Student Police Station when someone came running in. It was the fox youkai girl that Tsukune had seen before.

She came running in on all fours in her monster form. Her coat and tails, three of them, were redish-brown, Tsukune noticed, taking careful not of her form for the first time. The fur of her face made a golden-blonde mask that carried down her front to her chest and the insides of her forelegs. Tsukune saw how fluidly she moved, bounding over the ground, and then sliding to a stop in front of Tsukune.

"Aono sempai!" The girl said, her voice changing from a high pitched yelp to a normal tone as she shifted to her half-human form. "There is a problem at the dorms…" She cut off suddenly as if she remembered something. Her face grew pained.

"What is it?" Tsukune asked, all business, his mind racing.

"Forgive me, Senpai," The girl bowed. "I will ask some of the others to help me. There is no need for you to get involved."

Tsukune heard the tone in the girl's voice and thought that it sounded like what he would say if he wanted to keep his friends from knowing he was about to do something foolish.

"Let's go," Tsukune said, turning to the dorms. He reached for his youki and focused on his legs as he set off at a trot.

Tsukune had gone five steps before the girl, in full youkai form again, took off at a run for the dorms, looking like she was desperate to get there. Five more steps and Hiru was at Tsukune's side with a look of hope/excitement on her face. Tsukune considered his options for three more steps before making a small leap. He landed on Hiru's saddle smoothly.

This time Hiru's transformation was more subtle then becoming a motorcycle. She had shifted into what could only be described as a larger version of her animal form. Her normally blurred out body became larger and clearly defined. Toned muscles rippled under a pearly hide of blue-black scales. Her long legs carried her over the ground with enough speed that she was noticeable gaining on the fox youkai.

The fox girl was focused on reaching her destination, and did not realize pursuit was close on her tail(s). Once she was close to the girl's dorms, hardly breaking stride, she transformed into her half-human form. As she reached a door to the ground floor of the dorm building she yelled out.

"He's coming," She said with a note of panic in her voice.

"Inari?" A voice within answered. "Who's…" The second voice died off as a girl Tsukune didn't recognize appeared in the doorway.

Inari saw her companion freeze like a dear in headlights, staring at something behind the fox spirit. She looked over her shoulder and saw Tsukune dismounting from something that looked disturbingly a lot like an asian dragon. All the strength drained out of her and Inari dropped to her haunches and let her head hang low. A feeling of despair suddenly hit her like a landslide.

"What is going on?" Tsukune said. He was not aware of how he sounded at that moment. He was on edge from the long week. He was holding on to his youki, to be ready for trouble, and was feeling foolish because of his flashy entrance.

Hiru pulled a disappearing act as soon as Tsukune stepped away from her. She reduced to her form, blurring her appearance, and moved to the closest shadow. She quickly blended into the shadow, concealed from view.

Tsukune had not noticed Hiru's disappearing act. His attention was on what was in front of him, and on the lookout for any threats. Without an answer from the fix spirit Tsukune knew where he needed to go. He could detect the boiling youki of a problem within the building. A part of him had regretted getting involved as he realized too late that he was committed into going into the female student's dorm.

"Kohia," Tsukune said curtly as he walked up to Inari. "Lead the way."

Inari stood slowly and turned to enter the building. It was a hallway that Tsukune had never been down before. He quickly realized why. The hall was populated by females in varying states of dress, or undress, carrying bundles of clothes or bathing supplies. His appearance brought shouts and cries of alarm and surprise.

"I.. I…," Inari tried to talk. "Sempai… I have to tell you something." She stopped in the middle of the hallway with her back to her captain, momentarily blocking him. Her head was still hanging, and her tails were limp. She knew where the trouble was. She had to distract him She needed to find a way to get his attention off of the reason that had brought him to the dorms.

"What it is?" Tsukune questioned, his voice automatically becoming soft as he read the distress in her body language. "Inari…?"

"Aono Senpai," Inari turned about and closed with her captain. She grabbed the front of his jacket and pressed her face to his chest. "Sempai…" She spoke sounding like she was terrified.

Tsukune felt awkward. The girl had pressed herself against him and was shaking like a leaf in a high wind. He thought that whatever the problem was she must be truly bothered by it. Tsukune knew that vampires had a weakness to water, and that other youkai had similar vulnerabilities. He had also had a friend in school that would go off in a panic if a bee flew anywhere close to him. Oblivious to how the fox girl had poked her nose under his jacket and was sniffing him, Tsukune tried to comfort what he though was just someone dealing with something they feared.

Inari felt her body trembling with fear and excitement. She had never been this close to her captain before. His body was strong and his youki was so primal it made her fur ripple. She couldn't help but smell him. She sniffed at him lightly, savoring his distinct musk. She could smell others on him as well, but was able to distinguish the scent of her captain from the vixens that clustered about him. She knew that if he continued on that any chance of happiness for her would be gone forever. She needed to distract him, to stall him until somebody thought to carry a warning ahead. Only one thing came to her mind, If she was going to lose her chance anyway, then she had to take a gamble now. While she tried to work up her courage to confess her feelings for her captain, she felt his hand touch her head lightly.

"Don't worry," Tsukune said soothingly. "Just stay with me, and I will protect you. Alright?"

Inari felt her legs go weak. She had been so shocked that her captain was touching her that his first words didn't register. She realized he was talking and heard him tell her to stay with him. He offered her his protection. Inari's heart leapt in her chest. Could he be accepting her feelings?

Tsukune gave the girl a moment to compose herself. Whatever the disturbance was it was getting sharper to his youki awareness. He put his hands on Inari's shoulders and held her in place as he took a small step back. She was still holding on to his blazer lightly and looked up into his face, hoping for some sign of affection, of acceptance. He flashed a warm, sympathetic smile.

"We have work to do," Tsukune said, his voice growing firm again.

Inari gave a small nod and let go of is jacket. Her emotions were a mess and her mind was filled with uncertainty. Part of the reason she had confessed, or had tried to, what because she knew what lay ahead was going to be so embarrassing that she might never be able to look Tsukune in the face again. She followed in her captain's wake down the hall as she tried to understand where she stood with him.

Tsukune headed down the hall, following his youki awareness. He tried to ignore the females that appeared to be gathering to watch him. He tried to ignore how immodest some of them were being. He almost missed what he was looking for.

It was a narrow door set in the back of closet. Tsukune could tell that the trouble was someplace below him, but it was through that narrow door that he had to go. Tsukune had felt a spike of energy from all around him as he passed the open closet, and a larger spike when he paused and looked about. A glance at the assembled females showed them all to suddenly be very nervous about something.

As Tsukune took a step towards the open closet the hallway erupted with excited shouts. A wave of partially undressed females suddenly descended upon Tsukune from all sides. Hands started to grab for him, pushing and pulling in all directions. As he felt himself starting to lose his balance, someone trod painfully on Inari. She let out a pained yelp.

That yelp, so much like a scream, reached Tsukune. Already on edge, and feeling threatened by the mass of female hands on his body, hearing his kohai being hurt put Tsukune past his limit. Instincts roared awake though him. 'Fight or Flight' was augmented with the determination and desire to protect. Tsukune felt his youki rise up in a rush.

Tsukune felt like he was wrestling with his youkai self. He had to grab hold of his youki and dominate it with his will to stay in control. As the demon energy flooded through him, and washed over those close to him, Tsukune was forced to clench down, mentally and physically, to retain control over his body and mind.

"Stop!" Tsukune commanded. His voice was hard and demanded to be heard.

The effect was profound. The females closest to Tsukune staggered back as if pushed, and cries went up all down the hallway. An open space formed around Tsukune, and was widening slowly as female students backed away. He didn't say anything at first. He just glared around him to make sure the assault was over.

"Inari," Tsukune spoke with a voice that sounded like a rolling bucket filled with gravel. "Come with me."

Tsukune entered the closet and opened the narrow door. He saw at once that it had been meant as an access way to service the pluming that ran through the walls. The space was confined, with a set of stars leading down.

Tsukune suspected he would find some kind of in-school gang that had gone unnoticed previously. Maybe some leftovers from the Public Safety Commission or the Outcast Ayashi that had set up a base under the dorms. As he progressed forward and down, Tsukune's youki pressed upon the awareness of whoever was ahead.

The stairs did a single switch back, ending in a short, cramped hallway. At the end of the hallway was a room with only a beaded drape across the doorway. By the time Tsukune reached the doorway the youki within the room had dwindled to almost nothing. He passed though the hanging beads and found a partition, from floor to ceiling, that blocked his view of the space ahead. A step to ether side was enough let a person see beyond the barrier. Tsukune went to his right, tense and ready for a fight.

As shocked as Tsukune was to see what was in the room, it was outmatched by the shock he gave to the occupants of that place. Pained and panicked cried erupted as over a half dozen girls saw Tsukune appear. Tsukune could tell at a glance that the girls had been fighting. He saw a split lip, bruised faces, torn clothes, and two bleeding scalp wounds. A quick look around the room told Tsukune that he did not want to know what the fighting was about, or even who was at fault.

"Look at you," Tsunune growled. "Have you no sense of restraint?" His eyes swept over the stricken girls. "Where are your manners? Look around you," Tsukune said, trying hard to ignore the room himself. "Somebody put a lot of effort into this place; a lot of their feelings. This place is the work of more then one person. If you have no respect for yourself, then show some respect for your friends and classmates and the others around you. This is not a place to be fighting like wild animals. I am disappointed in all of you."

Tsukune turned about on the spot, pushed past Inari, and stalked from the room. He held on to his youki as he made his way out of the dorms until he was out of sight in the woods. That basement room had been the most disturbing thing he had ever seen.


	57. Cleaning up

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 57

Once Tsukune returned to the Student Police Headquartes his mood was instantly picked up by everybody. The office staff, who were mostly female, realized that something had gone very wrong. They watched as Tsukune did something they had never even heard of him doing before. He went into his office without saying a word to anybody and slammed the door.

Tsukune did not open his office door until midnight. As a clock in the office chimed the hour, Tsukune's door was jerked open and the captain came out with his face a mask of stone. He stood in the front door of the building until the night lieutenant arrived.

"Good evening, Captain," Lieutenant Kinto said with a warm smile.

"Everything is under control," Tsukune reported to his relief. "Good night." He left without saying another word.

Ruby was waiting for Tsukune with some special plans all ready. She had already prepared a hot bath and a light, delicious meal for her master. His bed was made with the sheets pulled down, waiting to receive him. Ruby had prepared herself as well. She was wearing a light dress, without a slip, over her most worn and thin panties and bra. She had already bathed herself and applied her favorite body oils, so her skin would be soft and smooth. She did not expect her master to ravish her, or even touch her as he had just a few days prior. No, her plan was to make the house, and herself, as inviting and welcoming as she could, and to be ready just in case her master did decide to show her some attention.

Ruby felt Tsukune coming. His youki was agitated. The front door banged open and Tsukune appeared like a storm cloud. He hardly paused to kick off his shoes before marching through the house. Ruby, who had been kneeling in the front room had barely started to rise to follow her master when she hear him slam the bedroom door.

XXXXX

Saturday afternoon's planed study group was an unpleasant experience. Tsukune's sour mood persisted, and none of his friends knew why. He was perfectly polite to them, even trying to smile from time to time as they studied together, but his friends could still feel his ruffled youki.

His friends had seen Tuskune tense before, but this time was different. Normally they would have been able to get him to relax and open up to them. This time something was bothering him deeply. The group had gathered in Tsukune's house to study, and Ruby had made sure the place was ready for them. However, Tsukune's mood disturbed everybody's plans. While Tsukune was polite, he was flinching away whenever one of his friends tried to flirt with him. Because he did not show any sign that he wanted to talk about what had upset him, his friends had decided to wait him out. When he had excused himself from the group for a toilet break, the girls shared a brief, urgent, and fruitless conference. Finally it was Moka who broke the stalemate.

"Tsukune," Moka asked as the afternoon wore on. "Will you please tell me what is wrong?"

Tsukune shot her a dark look before answering.

"There was a fight last night," Tsukune explained. "And I had to go break it up."

"A fight?" Yukari asked. "Where?"

"In the room under the girls' dorm," Tsukune answered with his eyes on his textbook.

Dead silence filled the room. All of the girls knew what Tsukune was talking about. It was something that none of them ever mentioned. It was a place more carefully guarded then the girls' baths that were located above it. The five girls realized that Tsukune had seen the room that had been made into a shrine dedicated to him.

It was something that they all knew about. It was something that they all knew would bother Tsukune. It was something they had all kept a secret from him. It was a breach of trust that they were all guilty of.

Tsukune did not make any accusations. He did not question his friends. He was embarrassed to the very core. He had heard about the shrine, once, and had chosen to believe it to have been a myth. Or at lest to be an exaggeration. Even after he had seen Kiyo's poster, Tsukune thought that any shrine to him would have just been another poster on a wall somewhere with an incense burner under it. Something that would have been set up as a bit of light-hearted decoration.

When Tsukune had discovered the shrine he had been shocked and disturbed. There had been no less then four different posters on the wall of that room. All around the room there had been numerous small pictures of him, taken at candid moments or drawn by hand, mounted on the walls. The most disturbing thing that Tsukune had seen was the poster directly across from the door into the room. Tsukune could tell that the picture was not very old, because it had shown Tetsu Odari on his wrist. That picture showed Tsukune in a white shirt worn un-tucked from his uniform trousers. The poster had been surrounded by girl's names, sometimes written on their underwear, on the wall, with all kinds of messages. Tsukune had not taken the time to read any of them, but the word 'Love' had been used too many times to count.

A part of the reason for Tsukune's sour mood persisting was the way that room devalued him as a person. He understood idol worship. He understood how people could be devoted fans to sports stars and performers. That room was a shrine. All it needed was some mikos in formal dress and a collection box. Tsukune had to suppress a shudder. He thought about all the Obligation chocolates he had received on Valentine's day. In his mind he could imagine many of the same girls visiting that shrine and praying for his blessings.

Tsukune tried to think of a way to deal with his embarrassment. If he tried to get that room made off limits he would have to post Student Police females to watch over it. That would be like asking a fox to guard a chicken coop. Tsukune remembered Inari, and how she had tried to keep him ignorant of that room. Having the shrine removed, shut down in some way, would only force the girls to hide it somewhere else.

When Tsukune had mentioned the room, he noticed how his friends had reacted. They did not ask any questions. They did not ask about how he felt about what they must have known he had found there. He could not help but wonder if any of his friends had ever visited the room. Tsukune suddenly found himself questioning the motives of every female he talked to. These thoughts and feelings kept returning, over and over again, distracting him from his studying, and making him feel awkward and embarrassed. The idea of torching the room also kept coming to mind, with a disturbing amount glee.

It was getting late when Tsukune finally noticed the effect he was having on his friends. They all wore worried expressions. From Kurumu he could feel shame and guilt and anger. Just how did idols deal with their fame, Tsukune wondered.

"That was embarrassing," Tsukune said at last, making his friends jump.

They had been quiet for so long they had become afraid to do more then read. Or pretend to read while watching Tsukune. Now that he had spoken, he had everybody's attention.

"I am going to ignore it," Tsukune declared. "If I don't admit that that room exists then it won't bother me. That way nothing has to be said or done about it."

Tsukune had made his decision based on his concern for his friends. If he did not put up a strong front, showing that he did not care about that room, he was afraid one or more of his friends would try to do something about it, and he did not want then getting into trouble for his sake.

It took more effort then Tsukune would have though to act normal after that. He made a conscious effort to make eye contact with the young women that had become a part of his life. He tried to hold Moka's hand under the table, but her reaction, a small jump followed by a soft blush and a smile, made the others suspicious. Soon the infighting was on again and Tsukune was too slow to get out of the way.

XXXXXXXX

Inari was miserable. All Saturday she had hidden in her room. By the time she had gotten up stairs from the shrine room, word of Tsukune's visit, and his displeasure had spread through the whole dorm building. Because she had been the most visible girl in the whole fiasco, Inari became the one to blame. When she found were she had left her uniform, discarded when she went for help to protect the shrine, it had been torn up and dirtied. The door to her room had been attacked by claws and marker pens, leaving messages that she should quit school and kill herself.

The one time she had braved a trip to the toilets, Inari had been met by such scorn that she felt sick. The rest of the day she had stayed curled up in her bed. She had no appetite and couldn't even begin to think how she could go to school Monday. Quitting school was starting to look very attractive by Sunday morning.

Xxxxxxx

Sunday morning, early, Tsukune set out for the girl's dorm. He had spent a restless night recovering from his study group. His sour mood persisted, but he was able to keep it under wraps at least. The playful infighting had caused him some minor injuries. The worst part, for Tsukune, was when Ruby's blouse had been ripped. The bite mark he had given her had only faded a little and the others had seen it clearly. His friend's reactions had been very strange. Yukari had been the most upset, growing angry and sputtering incoherently. The little witch became google eyed and gaped like a landed fish when a sound escaped from Moka that sounded like a cross between giggle and a throaty growl. Mizore and Kurum both responded by exposing ample cleavage to Tsukune and asking him to bite them too. Ruby merely smiled serenely and left the room to replace her torn blouse with an overbust corset, proudly showing off the mark.

Tsuskune found himself wanting to smile at the memory of how the study group had ended. His emotions were still on edge, but at least he had been able to make his friends relax and feel better. He though about his friends, and the happiness he was hoping to protect with his plan as he walked to the school dorms.

Once he reached the girls' dorm building Tsukune knocked on the first door he came to. He apologized to the startled student that had come to the door in her pajamas for disturbing her. He then asked if she knew where to find Inari's room. Tsukune repeated the process four more times, even though he had been given instructions by the second girl he talked to. Girls in nightgowns, pajamas, house coats, and even bath towels were soon watching Tsukune as he passed through the dorm building. He knew he had found the right room when he saw the damage done to Inari's door.

Tsukune was a horrible liar. He knew it, and he had no desire to become a good one. That day, however, he needed to make a performance. He had picked out his words carefully He was not going to lie. Tsukune was just going to make some disjointed statements and hope they were misunderstood. Gathering his commitment, he knocked hard on Inari's door.

Inari heard the knocking on her door and hesitated to answer it. She felt miserable, and knew she looked it. She had not had a bath since the incident. Her hair was a tangled mess, and her eyes were red. Summoning what courage she had left, she pulled on an oversized shirt that hung crookedly on her small human body, and answered the door.

"Inari kohai," Tsukune said in a stiff tone. "As a member of the Student Police please try to use good judgment and clear communication skills."

Inari wanted to throw up. Tsukune, looking strong and handsome was standing at her door. His uniform was spotless and he looked calm and sturdy. He was talking to her as if there was some hope that she could possibly show her face in class ever again, as if there was a way to remain somehow close to him.

"If there is a disturbance in the female baths," Tsukune started his next statement. "Please be clear so that the appropriate assistance can be provided." Tsukune made sure his voice was strong and clear. He wanted to be overheard, but did not want to actually yell. "Because I thought you needed help I embarrassed several students of this school."

"I-I-I-I-I'm sorry Senpai," Inari managed to say, making herself bow at the waist.

"I do not want anybody to feel embarrassed," Tsukune said with all honesty, before returning to his scripted lines. "If anybody asks, I did not see anything. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Senpai!" Inari answered bowing again. "Thank you Captain." Her voice was a near shout.

Tsukune left the dorm as quickly as he could without appearing rushed. He felt like he had a rock in his stomach and his back was so stiff it ached, but he had followed though with his plan. With any luck the whole thing would just blow over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is getting old, Tsukune thought to himself. It was another Monday at Youkai Academy for him. The majority of the female students were all acting quiet and modest any time there was a chance Tsukune might see them. This change in behavior had an impact on the male population of the school. Many of the boys were trying to act calm and mature, when they could stop looking after the girls with dreamy eyes.

A part of the way the girls were trying to act proper was in how they greeted Tsukune when they crossed paths with him. Polite smiles and bows and traditional titles were used. Tsukune rather liked the peaceful atmosphere, but found it a little creepy.

Moka was conflicted about the differential way the female students were acting towards her Tsukune. Pride for the respect he inspired filled her. At the same time, the vampire did not like the way those girls looked at him. It was Kokoa that helped solve the mystery when she appeared during lunch.

"Don't expect any bowing from me," Kokoa said as she plopped down beside Tsukune again. "I have done nothing to be ashamed of."

"Escuse me?" Tsukune questioned.

"You tried to kill him," Yukari said in shock, remembering the time the little vampire had tried to break down Tsukune's door.

"Only the strongest are worthy of notice," Kokoa dismissed Yukari's complaint. She turned to Tsukune as she continued to talk. "I don't know what it was all about," Kokoa said with a haughty sniff. "But you complained about how you don't like disrespectful and immature girls. All anybody in the dorms would talk about yesterday was how to show proper behavior around you." Kokoa turned her attention to setting out her lunch as she continued. "As if I would know how you felt about makeup," She sniffed again. "I've told them all before that I don't care how you feel about foolish things. If they want to know they should just ask you themselves."

"It's good to know I can count on you to be honest about your feelings," Tsukune said, patting Kokoa on the head.

"What?" Kokoa suddenly leapt from the table, her face turning tomato red.

The others all burst out laughing at the scene.

"I just want you to know one thing," Kokoa yelled with a fierce scowl. "You are not good enough for my sister."

"I know I'm not," Tsukune said honestly. "And I give thanks every day for her being in my life."

Tsukune's honest openness struck home. All around him girls reacted to his words. Kokoa gaped in surprise. Kurumu felt a stab of jealousy so strong it made Tsukune wince. Mizore gave a small, quiet sigh.

"Awwww," Yukari said with a sigh.

All around, female students that had been close enough to hear the exchange blushed as they heard Tsukune's words. They quickly passed word to those further away of what Tsukune had said, not thinking about how much the story might change as they did.

Moka felt her heart leap in her chest at Tsukune's words. At first she was upset at what Kokoa had said, but that had been washed away. A blush colored Moka's cheeks and happy tears made her eyes shine, as she folded her hands to her heart. The rush of emotions carried all the way into the center of her being as she remembered his words in every detail.

_'Tsukune!' _Inner Moka cried out. _'Damn you to pieces! I am going to eat you alive…'_

'What?' Moka gave a little gasp.

_'You mean you don't want to just throw yourself on him after that?'_ Inner Moka protested. _'What is wrong with you?'_

Inner Moka's longing and desire rushed together with the feelings of the Outer Moka. She felt a warm glow rush though her.

"Tsukuneeee…" A happy but pained cry cut through the air.

Kokoa threw herself against Tsukune and hugged him tightly. Tsukune caught on to the little vampire out of reflex, looking around in alarm. When he looked down at Kokoa he saw a look on her face that made his skin crawl. It was the same look of desire he saw on Moka just before she would bite him.

Moka was the first to react. She reached out and grabbed a handful of Kokoa's hair. With a yank she pulled her sister away from Tsukune. Kurumu took hold of Tsukune, pulling him backwards against her, further separating him from the little vampre. Moka gave a push then sent Kokoa stumbling onto a patch of ground that was suddenly covered in a thick layer of ice.. She lost her footing and landed hard on her bottom. Before Kokoa could stand, a giant brass wash tub fell from the sky up side down, covering her. Several smaller ones crashed down onto the first wash tub, along with a sudden pile of snow.

Kokoa uncovered herself in time to see Moka pull Tsukune away from Kurumu. She embraced Tsukune tightly. Before anybody could protest, Moka's lips found Tsukune's neck.

Kokoa departed after that, claiming she had lost her appetite. Kurumu, Mizore, and Moka engaged in a three way argument over ownership of Tsukune. Yukari, producing a bandage and a stethoscope, offered to play doctor if Tsukune wasn't feeling good. He ignored the offer

At the end of the school day, the Newspaper Club held a meeting. They were planning a final issue for the last day of class before the break. Gin was in attendance, for the whole meeting for a change. He was in good spirits and even seamed to be behaving himself. As the meeting broke up he approached Tsukune.

"Hey, Tsukune," Gin said with an overly friendly smile. "Keep up the good work. You are truly an asset to the school. I want to thank you personally for all you have done for me."

"You're welcome," Tsukune responded, wondering what the werewolf was plotting.

"Look, friend. I just have one little favor to ask," Gin continued to smile. "Could you come with me for a moment?"

"Where?" Tsukune questioned.

"Just someplace safer," Gin gestured to Tsukune's harem, who were glaring at the werewolf.

"I think not," Tsukune said. He didn't trust the werewolf's intentions. Especially if he wanted to separate Tsukune from his friends.

"All right," Gin sighed. "Lat me ask you this instead. Boxers or briefs?"

"Boxers," Tsukune answered. "Why?"

"Just going for accuracy. It is all about the art of capturing the truth you see," Gin explained. "Well, ciao." He dodged past the girls and left the room

Tsukune and his friends left the campus without further incident. It was late enough that there were very few students about as they made their way to the village. Once they were at the village the group broke up to go to their separate addresses.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said at the last moment. "Can I visit you later? I have a small favor to ask."

"Alright," Tsukune agreed with mild apprehension. The nervousness he felt from Kurumu as she spoke was washed away with happiness when he answered her. Tsukune didn't know what he was setting himself up for, and hoped he would not regret it, but it felt good to make his friend happy.

Sansai Inari was beside herself. When she had returned to the dorms after class a pair of girls had intercepted her and escorted her down to the shrine. The room didn't look much different then usual, but it had been thoroughly cleaned. The girls that had caused the disturbance that had brought Aono Senpai to the shrine were all kneeling in a line, looking the worse for wear. Standing in front of the guilty parties was a quartet of stern looking girls.

"Thank you for coming," The leader of the standing girls said. "I am Ookami Mai."

"I am Sansai Inari," She returned the introduction.

"I wanted to invite you to join out club," Ookami explained. "After what happened this weekend, it is clear to us that you would be a good choice, and that we need a member on the Student Police."

"I don't understand," Inari questioned. "I've…"

"I'm not talking about the fan club," Ookami said dismissively, and with some scorn in her voice. "I am talking about something more important then that."

"What do you mean?"

"When Aono Tsukune Sama came down here," Ookami said, referring to Inari's captain very formally. "He saw what we had here. You were with him. You heard what he said to these idiots," She waved towards the kneeling girls. "He was upset at their behavior. Not just that they were fighting, but that they were fighting here, in his shrine."

"Yes," Inari agreed.

"We," Ookami referred to herself and her three companions. "Are the maidens of this shrine. We are the ones that have taken responsibility for this place. And we want you to join us."

"Why me?" Inari asked, confused. She had known about the shrine for a long time, and even had her name on the wall as a member of her captain's fan club. It had never even crossed her mind that there was some kind of group that managed the shrine in some way.

"Because you are close to Aono Sama," Ookami said with a small measure of awe in her voice. "I saw you embrace him up stairs, and saw him hold you in return. Aono Sama visited your room to tell you that he was not displeased by the shrine."

"But.. He was just trying to protect…." Inari tried to explain.

"He was protecting you," Ookami interrupted her. "You have his blessing. You belong with the Shrine Maidens."

"What do you want me to do?" Inari asked, trying to think.

"You are the closest to him that is not a part of his inner circle," Ookami asked. "We want you to learn for us what is pleasing to Aono Sama. I am leaving, graduating in a few days. It is important that someone who can lead be selected for the Shrine Maidens. Someone who understands our desire, and who can help to protect or dream." Ookami looked at the posters of Aono Tsukune with dreamy eyes.

"I'll do it," Inari said in a moment of sympathy.

She had then been welcomed into the Shrine Maidens with a group hug and a happy cheer. After that she was handed a notebook and a charm bracelet the was so long that it would go around her wrist twice and still have some slack in it. She recognized it as a copy of the one her captain wore.

Once back in the privacy of her own room, Inari worried about what she had gotten herself into. The notebook held a list of rules for the Shrine Maidens, and a list of goals. Some of the goals made sense, such as finding a proper place for the shrine. Other goals, such as coming up with proper uniforms for the maidens to wear were less logical. Under the rules, Inari saw one that made her wonder if she had made a bad choice by letting herself be drawn in.

"The Shrine Maidens," The rule was carefully written out. "Shall hold themselves pure and chaste, rejected the touch of all men but their Master. For it is to serve His desires that they must dedicate their lives."

While Inari liked the idea of receiving attention from her captain, she did not plan to make serving him a life long goal… Unless he decided to accept her feelings and return them in kind. The fact that the Shrine Maidens existed, and followed such rules, made Inari a little nervous about what being a part of them could cost.

Tsukune enjoyed a peaceful break. He studied until Ruby had supper ready, and then took his time to enjoy her cooking. He was having a cup of tea as Ruby cleaned up when Kurumu knocked.

"Good evening," Tsukune said as he opened the door. "Please come in." Tsukune felt warm emotions running through his friend, along with an edge of tension.

"Sorry to bother you," Kurmu said politely as she entered.

Tsukune noticed that his friend was carrying a modest bundle wrapped in a yellow towel. Kurumu had a blush to her cheeks as she accepted an invitation to sit and have some tea. Ruby offered a polite welcome as she served the tea.

"What can I do for you, Kurumu?" Tsukune asked. "You said you had a favor."

"Tsukune," Kurumu said, feeling nervous. "I miss you."

"We just spent the day together," Tsukune observed, confused.

"That is not what I mean," Kurumu argued. "I miss the times you would come visit my room and play house with me. When it was just you and me. It was fun and it helped me to relax."

"It was fun," Tsukune agreed, remembering the pressure free moments of make-believe. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he was hit by a wave of happiness and love through his awareness of Kurumu.

"The thing is," Kurumu started to feel nervous again. "So much has been going on lately. Finals are so close and all we have been doing is studying. And the school year will be ending soon." Kurumu stopped talking and blew out a sigh filled with nervous tension. "I just wanted to spend some time alone with you and relax."

"You know I'm here for you," Tsukune said.

"Well, you know that one time," Kurumu blushed as she reached out a hand and touched the bundle she had carried in, directing Tsukune's attention to it. "When you took care of my wings…" She looked up at Tsukune with a demure expression.

Tsukune remembered the evening she was talking about. He saw the look on Kurumu's face and felt the jumble of her emotions.

"I remember," Tsukune said.

"If you wouldn't mind," Kurumu continued. "Could we do that again? I brought everything we need. We can use your bath room. I even brought a swimsuit," She hurried to add.

Tsukune took a quick glance and saw that Ruby had left them alone. He considered his options carefully. He was very aware of Kurumu's feelings.

"Alright," Tsukune agreed with a small nod.

"Thank you Tsukune," Kurumu grabbed him I a brief hug. "I'll call you when I am ready." She snatched up her bundle and hurried into the bathroom.

Kurumu was excited. Tsukune had agreed to wash her wings. It was such an intimate thing for them to share, and it felt good. Once in the bathroom she quickly made ready. She removed her clothes and folded them carefully before laying them aside, with her panties on top. She pulled on the swimsuit she had picked out for the occasion. It was a thin, white one piece, backless swimsuit. It had been hard for her to find because she wanted one that would be loose on her. Once she had bought it, Kurumu had intentionally stretched it out and burned it with bleach to make it even thinner. She doubted that it would survive a trip to the beach, or any heavy activity, but it was perfect for what she wanted. Once she had everything ready, her stage set up, Kurumu called for Tsukune.

Tsukune cared deeply for all of his friends. After what they had gone though recently, he was even more concerned about Kurumu. He knew that she was very proud of her independence and her appearance. Being trapped and exposed had hurt her deeply. The shame of it had been worse for her then anything physical that had been inflicted. But even though he cared for her, Tsukune didn't always trust Kurumu. While she was in the bathroom, Tsukune went to his room to prepare himself. He was ready in moment, so there was no delay when he heard Kurumu call out for him.

Kurumu stood in the middle of the bathroom, in her nearly see-through swimsuit with her wings out. Kurumu had even pulled the back waistband of the swimsuit down a little extra so that her tail could hang out. She called out to Tsukune, wanting to give him a nice view of her body before sitting on the stool and showing him only her back. When the door opened Kurumu had been caught by surprise. She had expected Tsukune to hesitate, to ask if she was really ready, or something. Instead he had simply slid the door open as he announced that he was coming in.

Tsukune had on an open fronted, sleeveless hoodie, and long swim trunks, with a towel around his neck. He was dressed as if going to the pool or beach. Kurumu was treated to a view of Tsukune's masculine chest and abdomen, his strong arms, and his well defined calves. He had chosen his outfit very deliberately. If there was an 'accident' with the water, Tsukune would not have to worry about his clothes getting wet and catching a chill.

Kurumu felt herself blushing as Tsukune carefully closed the bathroom door. She hurried to sit down and show only her back to Tsukune, so that she could hide her face. She felt like she was blushed bright red. A rush of desire had flooded up through her, making her nervous and shaking her confidence. She could feel him coming closer.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said her name gently as he knelt behind her.

Kurumu closed her eyes tightly as she heard her name come from his lips. Her body suddenly felt different.

"Please," Kurumu said in a tiny voice, brining her wings forward to help her hide. She felt like her face was going to burst into flames.

Tsukune thought that it was doubt and maybe shame that made Kurumu act so shy. He could feel her emotions, but they were an unreadable storm. With slow movements, he deliberately set to the task of washing Kurumu's back.

It felt good, Kurumu let herself acknowledge. Tsukune's warm, strong hands scrubbed her back gently. She tried to concentrate on the feel of his touch. The warm water that ran down her body. She found herself relaxing under his care.

Tsukune saw that his friend was starting to relax. That was a good sign. He wanted to be sure she did not feel rejected, or that he in some way thought less of her, after what she had been through. Tsukune decided to make this little time all a bout Kurumu.

"What are your plans for the break?" Tsukune asked her casually.

"Me?" Kurumu was surprised.

"It is only just the two of us," Tsukune reminded her.

What Tsukune said made Kurumu's heart leap.

"I am looking forward to a little peace and quiet," Tsukune said. "If my friends back home are available, maybe we will play some video games."

"I'll probably go shopping with my mother," Kurumu said. "It's fun seeing all the new styles."

Tsukune gave a soft laugh

"What," Kurumu looked over her shoulder with a pout. "What's so funny?"

"I was just imagining you at a department store," Tsukune answered with a smile. "Driving the sales clerks crazy."

"You're mean," Kurumu huffed. "I'm not that picky."

"And I bet your mother gets bored when you want to go to a book store."

"What?" Kurumu was confused. She looked back at Tsukune again. "How did you know?"

"Your mother is a person who likes to be in motion and get attention," Tsukune explained. "Not the kind of person that likes to visit book stores very much."

"But how did you know I would want to go to a book store?" Kurumu asked.

"Because I have been to your room before," Tsukune smiled. "I saw your cooking magazines."

Kurumu snapped her face forward again, feeling her self blushing all over again. She clinched her hands in her lap and forced the rest of her body to relax. Tsukune had just admitted to paying attention to the details of her life.

'Ohmygodohmygodohmygod...' Kurumu thought to herself. She wanted to laugh and jump up and down.

"Your mother invited me to come visit," Tsukune continued talking calmly. He was all too aware of the emotions running through Kurumu. He just wanted to keep himself sounding calm and normal. It was the normal him that Kurumu was used to. It was the normal Tsukune she needed to help her feel good about herself again, he reasoned. That he was still himself after what had happened. That she had not injured him that badly, or that he had been changed that much when he had rescued her.

"Maybe you and I can go to the book store together," Tsukune offered. "Your mother would be much better at shopping for clothes with you. But if you and I go out, while you're looking at cooking magazines I can check out some mangas. Hmmm…" Tsukune mused as he worked on Kurumu's wings. "I have Hiru now, so I should probably read about motorcycles. If I am going to pretend I know what I am doing I should at least learn a little about riding."

"Tsukune?" Kurumu asked in a small voice.

"Hai?"

"Are you serious?" Kurumu looked back at him. "Would you really be alright going out with me? In public I mean. You know what I really am don't you? Are you sure you are willing to be seen with me out in the human world?"

"Kurumu," Tsukune said in a level voice. "I know exactly what you are." He gave her wings a little tug. "You are someone who is important to me." He flashed her a smile. "It doesn't mater what your lineage is. I'm not interested in your money. You are who you are, and that is all that really counts."

Kurumu put on a sour face that was in sharp contrast to the emotions that were running hot within her. It frustrated her to no end. Did Tsukune even think about what was coming out of his mouth? It was as if his idea of a casual conversation was to say just all the right things to lead a girl on. Kurumu tried to sulk as Tsukune cleaned the base of the underside of her wings.

"Tsukune," Kurumu spoke up, trying not to sound as excited as she felt. "What do you think you would be doing right now if you had not come to this school?"

"Ahhhh," Tsukune was caught off guard by the question. "I would probably be trying to study for finals… To pass my first year of high school," He said shyly.

"First year?" That made Kurumu sit up straight. "What do you mean? We are almost done with our second year."

"Ahhh, yeah. Heh heh," Tsukune said weakly. "About that…. Ehhh… Did you ever wonder how I ended up coming to this school? You know I'm a human, or was, right?"

"Ahhhh, he he he," Kurumu blushed, feeling foolish. "I keep forgetting about that."

"Well, I failed my entrance exams for the schools I wanted to attend," Tsukune explained. "I was going to waste a year in prep school then try again. But then my father found an acceptance packet to this school. It didn't have a name on it, so he added my name and sent in the agreement letter and tuition payment. He received my class appointment right away. It all happened very fast. My parents were very glad that I was going to attend high school on schedule after all, they really didn't care which one, or where it was."

"Tsukune," Kurumu nearly cried. "That's horrible. You could have died. How could you ever forgive your parents for being so careless?"

"It's alright," Tsukune soothed her as he reached for the shower nozzle.

"How could it be alright to send your child into danger like that?" Kurumu protested. "I would never ignore our child's safety that way."

"But then you would have never met me," Tsukune reminded her as he rinsed her off.

"Ahhhh…" Kurumu was stalled by his easy going logic. "Well… I guess I can forgive them this time…"

"All done," Tsukune pronounced as he shut off the water. Tsukune stood and pulled the towel from around his neck. "If you like, you can use the bath," He said while drying his hands and legs. "When you're ready, I'll walk you home." He turned to leave the bathroom.

"Tsukune," Kurumu called to him as he was leaving. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Kurumu decided she wait to get home before taking a bath. She knew it was getting late and did not want to become a burden on Tsukune. As she dressed herself, Kurumu thought about leaving her panties or bra behind for Tsukune to find. She discarded the idea because she realized that Ruby would probably be the one to find them, and there was no point in that. She did take the time to clean up the bathroom a little.

Tsukune was the perfect gentleman as he walked Kurumu home. He saw her safely to her door, and waited until she had gone inside before leaving. He retuned to his house, feeling rewarded by the deep warm glow of emotions he felt from Kurumu.

"Will you be taking your bath now, Master?" Ruby asked when Tsukune returned.

"Yes," Tsukune nodded. He had dressed fully for the short trip to Kurumu's door and back. He returned to his room to prepare for his bath. When he returned to the bathroom he found Ruby making sure everything was ready for him. He did not miss that she was only wearing her chemise and under skirt.

"You know Kurumu was right about something," Tsukune said as Ruby started to leave.

"Master?"

"It does feel good to have someone wash you back. Do you think you could help me out?"

"Yes Master," Ruby was quick to answer.

Tsukune let himself relax and enjoy having his back washed. He thought briefly about summoning his own wings, but just didn't feel comfortable with the idea.

"Master," Ruby questioned as she rinsed Tsukune's back. "Is there a reason you did not have Kurumu wash your back for you?"

"Kurumu just needed to be taken care of a little," Tsukune explained. "She wanted me to pay attention to her without all the distractions. I know she would have done anything I asked, but that wasn't the point of her visit."

"I see…" Ruby said.

"Besides," Tsukune said. "You get so happy when I let you take care of me."

"Master.." Ruby called out as she hugged Tsukune.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx 

Kurumu have a heavy sigh as she settled back in her bathtub. As nice as her time with Tsukune had been, it had still left her feeling some tension. His warm and open attitude made him so lovable, but it sometimes made it hard to accept what he said. Tsukune was a genuinely nice person, to the point that what he thought and said always came out as something warm. It drove Kurumu crazy.

Kurumu wished Tsukune would just look her in the eyes and tell her how he truly felt about her. At the same time she was afraid of what he would say, because she did not think it would be a confession. But still, Kurumu reflected, his words had been nice to hear, even if he didn't know how he made her feel inside.

Kurumu sat up sharply in the tub, splashing water over the sides. Tsukune did know how she felt! Kurumu gasped. He could feel her emotions, which meant that Tsukune could feel what she felt. He would know exactly what his words did to her.

"Yatta!" Kurumu kicked her legs in excitement, splashing water in every direction as she fell backwards, dunking herself in the bath.


	58. Whiteout

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 58

Ruby was feeling vexed. Tsukune had returned from class a little later then she had expected. After a brief exchange of greetings, Tsukune had gone to his room. He ordered her to stay out, and not to peek, when she tried to ask if everything was all right. She was left feeling curious and frustrated all night.

In the morning, Tsukune emerged from his room looking tired. He had shadows under his eyes and he yawned wide enough to make his jaws creak. Ruby watched him, feeling nervous, as he put on his shoes.

"Ruby," Tsukune said with a tired smile, and a hint of a blush to his face. "Please clean my desk before you leave."

"Yes Master," Ruby bowed as Tsukune left.

Curious, Ruby almost ran to Tsukune's room. She went directly to his desk and saw the mess there. Wrappers from blocks of white chocolate were in a pile to one side of the desk. The workspace of the desk was nearly covered in a layer of crumbs and shavings of white chocolate. In the middle of the desk, next to the exacto knife and a sharp stilet that he must have been using, was a small wrapped object with Ruby's name on it.

Ruby felt a giddy joy bubble up in side of her. She took up the object and unwrapped it. In side was a round medallion of white chocolate four centimeters across . At the top of the medallion was a hole bored through the chocolate, with a long piece of black ribbon fed though it. Written in small characters in red ink on the ribbon was Tsukune's signature Carefully scratched in the white chocolate was a collection of Kanji.

"Ruby," The medallion said. "Property of Tsukune."

When her vision started to get blurry, Ruby realized that she was crying.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune blew out a sigh once he had his front door between himself and Ruby. He felt embarrassed by what he had done. He had never given anything to anybody on White Day before. He had been thinking about what to do for weeks. He developed a plan and worked on the details as he could, in spite of all the chaos in his life. Now he just hoped and prayed that he would not somehow mess up and hurt anybody.

Tsukune hurried away from his front door. He did not want to be too close at hand when Ruby found her present. He had left the house early just so he could have a little time to himself before his friends gathered. He considered his options carefully for a moment, before heading to Yukari's door.

Xxxxxx

Yukari was excited and depressed at the same time. She had been surprised by Tsukune's knock at her door. She had just finished getting ready for school when she heard him.

"Tsukune," Yukari gave a happy cry in greeting.

"This is for you," Tsukune said right away. He presented a hand folded box made of thick paper to Yukari.

"Thank you," Yukari accepted the box.

As she carefully opened the box, Tsukune moved off. Yukari saw a piece of white chocolate as large as her hand. The block of chocolate had been carved into the shape of a book, with a wide ribbon bookmark placed in a carefully made slot in the side. The bookmark was a wide piece of red silk, with a golden charm for good fortune at the top, and Tsukune's signature at the bottom. On the cover of the book Tsukune had scratched in a five pointed star withing a heart, matching the head of Yukari's wand. Under the emblem, Tsukune had scribed a short message.

"For my friend," He had etched.

Yukari was delighted that Tsukune had thought of her. She could tell that his present to her had been hand made. What distressed the young witch had been Tsukune's lack of passion. He had not used the word 'Lover.' He had not even written that she was his 'Precious Friend.' Tsukune had only used the word 'Friend.' Yukari was happy that Tsukune had been so thoughtful, but his distant feeling message confused her.

Xxxx

Tsukune was hoping to meet up with his friends one at a time. That was one of the reasons he had not lingered at Yukari's door. His plan was spoiled when Mizore and Moka approached him at the same time. Tsukune saw them coming his way and quickly checked his appearance.

He was dressed in his best uniform, because he had wanted to be presentable. Being well dressed, Tsukune's mother had often stated, makes what a person has to say more believable. He had made sure his accessories, Tetsu Odari, the holy lock, and his Student Police arm band, were clean and presentable also. As a finishing touch, Tsukune had made sure he was wearing the tie pin Moka had given him for Valentine's day.

Moka had been surprised when she saw Tsukune out so early in the morning. It was her own nervousness that had brought her out. It was White Day. Moka had never had anybody to give a Valentine to before Tsukune. This was the first White Day where she expected to receive something. A part of her felt bad about expecting something. It seamed a petty and selfish thing. But at the same time, the thought of receiving a gift on what was supposed to be a romantic day made her excited. She knew that Tsukune loved her, and always showed his love when it really counted, but she wanted to see what kind of purely romantic gesture he would make.

As she approached him, Moka noticed that Tsukune was wearing the pin she had given him. She felt a warm glow in her chest. Even if he was not very expressive with his feelings, his wearing that pin was an acknowledgment of their relationship. Moka just wanted to reach out and embrace Tsukune.

Mizore had been hoping to see Tsukune before the others. She understood that he had a shy nature, much like she did. Mizore knew that he would be uncomfortable with too much attention when showing his feelings. She hoped to have a private moment with Tsukune, because she was hoping he would have something for her.

"Moka," Tsukune said with a smile. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Tsukune," Moka replied with a smile of her own.

"Good morning, Mizore," Tsukune said to the snow maiden.

"Good morning," Mizore answered softly, playing with her sucker.

"Ahhh," Tsukune looked back and forth between his two friends, feeling awkward.

"Tsu-ku-neee," Kurumu called out as she stepped outside. She hurried to join the gathering. "Good morning." Kurumu stepped around the others to give Tsukune a hug.

Kurumu was keenly aware of who was around her and what she was doing. She hugged Tsukune lightly, keeping it friendly and brief. Before Tsukune could feel embarrassed, or the others could get upset, Kurumu let go of him and stepped back.

"You look tired, Tsukune," Kurumu observed. "Would you like me to carry your bag?"

"That's alright," Tsukune declined the offer.

"Good morning, Kurumu," Moka said in a chilly voice. "Did you sleep well?"

"Good moring, Moka," Kurumu smiled. "Yes, Thank you. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Moka replied as she pushed past the succubus to take Tsukune's arm.

"Cheeeee," Mizore frowned at Kurumu.

Kurumu just smiled sweetly in return.

Before one of their fights could break out, Yukari joined the others. The little witch's face appeared stuck between a frown and a smile. The unfortunate result made it look like she had swallowed something sour, and it had moved.

As the group of friends approached the school gates, Tsukune was aware of the atmosphere. About one male student in ten was looking nervous. Girls everywhere were alert, watching around them with sharp eyes. The sense of anticipation hung think in the air. As he walked, Tsukune saw female students watching him, sometimes in packs.

Tsukune continued to be watched even in class. At one point, when he had walked away from his desk, he had turned back to see sharp eyes staring at his bag as if wanting to see the contents within by willpower alone. Tsukune's own nervousness was rising as the day continued. Tsukune decided to do something bold.

As classes broke for lunch Tsukune reached into his bag and pulled out one of his prepared boxes. While everybody was moving to the door, Tsukune stepped close to Mizore and pressed the box into her hand without looking at her. His next move was to get close to Kurumu. He moved in close to the succubus at the doorway, where he carefully caught a pinch of her sleeve. He got her attention with a light tug as he spoke.

"Moka," Tsukune said. "I'll catch up with you after I wash my hands."

"Alright Tsukune?" Moka replied with a smile. She continued out of the classroom and into the corridor. She paused for a moment when she realized that only Yukari was with her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Mizore smiled to herself as she squatted on the window ledge. Snow Maidens were known for their ability to pass over the snow without leaving tracks, making some people wonder if they even had feet. In truth it was a supernatural stealth talent of her people. It was a talent she used well to avoid crowds and attention, and to follow Tsukune. When Tsukune had carefully passed her a small box, it was clear to her that he was trying to be discreet. Mizore had noticed the people watching him, and by extension his friends, all morning.

Mizore did not want to be caught up in a big scene. She quietly accepted the box, concealing it with her voluminous sleeve. When Tsukune had called out to Moka, that had been all the distraction Mizore had needed. She slipped out through the window like a cold breeze. The wide ledge was one of her preferred hiding places. She could still listen to lectures, and look in to see Tsukune, without being watched by everybody in class. Today it was a place where she could have a quiet moment while she opened Tsukune's gift.

The box was simple, made of folded card stock, tied closed with a wide band of purple ribbon. Mizore noticed that on one end of the ribbon, Tsukune had applied his name stamp with black ink. She carefully untied the ribbon and placed it her pocket, and then opened the box. Resting in a nest of green tissue paper was a single piece of white chocolate a little smaller then the palm of Mizore's hand. She lifted it gently from the box to examine it. She could see the tool marks of the hand carved candy. Mizore felt her breath catch in her throat and tears well up in her eyes as she recognized what Tsukune had done. He had carved out a flower blossom. It was the blossom of the Snow White, the shirayuki flower that was so special to her people. Scratched into one of the petals were the kanji for 'Beautiful Snow.'

xxxxxxxx

Kurumu thought it was the longest minute of her life. Tsukune had given a tug on her sleeve, something he had never done before, while excusing himself from Moka. Kurumu's heart was pounding in her chest and her stomach was filled with butterflies the size Yukari's hat. Tsukune, true to his word, had gone into the boy's washroom. Kurumu thought her legs would give out, she was so nervous as she waited.

Tsukune knew he would have to be aware of the way he acted during the lunch break. He felt very much like he was walking on a stage. He took a moment to wash his face and hands to help him find some calm, and to stall for a minute. He was sure that he was somehow messing up in some grand way, but he wanted to see his plans through to the end. After some deep breaths, Tsukune made a mental nod to himself. From his school bag he pulled out a small box that had been tied with a yellow ribbon. It was time to press forward.

Kurumu saw Tsukune exiting the washroom. He was standing straight and sure. His school bag was behind him with its strap running diagonally across his chest. In his hand, held low and close to his side, Kurumu could see a white box. He made eye contact with Kurumu and gave her a small nod and a calm smile.

Kurumu's emotions got the better of her. She took three steps before jumping at Tsukune. She had been restraining from pouncing on him, but could not help herself this time. Kurumu felt a little self conscious about throwing herself at Tsukune, but was surprised when he acted ready for the assault. She felt his left arm catch her about the waist even as he took a step back.

"Kurumu..." Tsukune protested weakly. "That's enough." His voice was low and almost steady.

Kurumu had heard the small waver in Tsukune's voice. She saw that he had a blush to as much of his face as he could see of it. The rest of his face was hidden against her breasts. With a small sigh, Kurumu relaxed her hold on Tsukune and lowered her feet to the floor. As she did she became aware of Tsukune pressing something against her stomach. She risked a quick glance down to see him offering the box to her. With a smile, she accepted the box from his hand.

"Tsukune..." Kurumu said in little more then a whisper, filled with excitement to be receiving a White Day gift from him.

"I'll meet you at the regular table," Tsukune said in a forced casual tone. He moved away from the succubus while she was distracted. He knew that if he did not act now he could miss his chance to have Moka alone for even a moment.

Kurumu was aware of Tsukune moving away, but her attention was on the box in her hands. She looked around once to make sure nobody was going to interrupt her before untying the ribbon. Almost absentmindedly, Kurumu walked to the side of the of the corridor where she would be out of the way of the few students that were still in the immediate area. Kurumu opened the box she had received from Tsukune.

Kurumu was amazed at how steady her hands were as she opened the box. Inside the box she found an oval of white chocolate almost as big as her hand. On the oval, Kurumu could see that Tsukune had etched a picture of a cooking apron. On the breast of the apron he had worked in the kanji for 'Kitchen Queen.' Kurumu felt a rush of emotions as she took in the details of Tukune's gift.

Very deliberately, Kurumu closed the box. She wanted to protect her present. As she started to retie the ribbon she noticed that Tsukune had applied his name stamp to one end. Kurumu smiled at the little detail. Tsukune made sure that she would have something to keep as a reminder of her White Day gift even after the white chocolate was long gone. Once she had the box tied closed she held it close to her heart. Kurumu set out to find Tsukune to thank him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Moka was feeling on edge. She had gone to the table she and her friends usually shared at lunch time, where she waited for Tsukune. Yukari was with her, but the little witch looked even more tense then Moka felt. She hoped that Tsukune would be done soon. People, mostly females, were watching her, and Moka felt vulnerable for some reason. She felt too worked up to sit, so she paced beside the table as she waited for Tsukune.

"Moka," Tsukune called as he came in sight of her.

"Tsukune," Moka answered happily.

As he came close to Moka, Tsukune held out his arms to her for a hug. Moka noticed that Tsukune had a nervous look on his face, and that his posture looked stiff. Moka did not let that stop her from stepping into his embrace.

"Wha..." Moka made a surprised noise as Tsukune picked her up from the ground.

Before she could question him, Tsukune carried Moka the short distance to the table, where he lifted her enough to have her sit on its edge. Moka felt more then a little embarrassed to find herself sitting on the table so suddenly.

"Tsukune?" Moka questioned as her let her go, leaving her on the table as he stepped back.

"Moka," Tsukune said, blushing. "I have something for you."

Moka was suddenly very attentive. She watched as Tsukune un-slung his school bag. He set the bag down beside the table and opened it. Moka watched as he pulled out a white box tied with a pink ribbon.

"Moka," Tsukune said as he turned back to her. "Please accept this gift." He offered the box to her.

Moka felt her heart soar as she reached out to accept the box. She removed the ribbon and tucked it into her pocket. When she opened the box she saw a white chocolate heart resting in a nest of green paper. She lifted the heart out of the box and looked at it. The heart was the size of her palm. Moka could tell that the chocolate had been carefully sculpted.

The heart had a perfect outline, but then it stopped being typical. As she held the heart in her hand, the right side of the heart was raised and rounded, while the left side was hollowed out. When she turned the heart over she saw the image of her rosario seal etched into the chocolate.

"Tsukune," Moka looked up at Tsukune's face, smiling. "I... I..." She had a hard time finding her voice.

"Please, Moka," Tsukune said. "Bare with me for moment." Tsukune smiled warmly at Moka as he picked up the empty box from her lap and held it open. Moka carefully placed the heart back in the box. Tsukune set the box on the table beside her, then gave her a warm hug.

As Tsukune separated from Moka he felt his courage starting to drain away. Before it could abandon him all together, Tsukune grabbed his courage and reached out. Before he could second guess himself, or be interrupted, Tsukune took hold of Moka's seal. It came free in his hand smoothly.

The unsealed Moka felt disoriented for a moment as her awareness shifted. She had been in her half sleep, aware of the feelings of the outer Moka and the world around her as something more then a dream, but less then real. Now the world was very real, and Tsukune was in front of her.

"Tsukune?" The unsealed Moka questioned, raising an eyebrow. The self confident vampire brushed back her silver hair with one hand, hoping the uncharacteristic nervousness she was feeling didn't show on her face.

"Moka," Tsukune said with a calm voice. "Please accept this." Tsukune offered a box tied with a silver string to her, bowing his head.

Moka reached out to accept Tsukune's offering. She removed the string from the box slowly, trying to hold on to her projection of calm. As she opened the box she was surprised to see her fingers starting to tremble. Inside, carefully resting on a bed of green paper, was a white chocolate heart. She reached into the box to lift out the heat, feeling her eyes wanting to tear up. The heart had the same strange contours, looking almost identical to the heart given to the outer Moka. Turning the heart over, Moka saw a pair of bat wings carefully etched into the reverse face of the heart.

Moka looked at the shape of the heart for a moment, studying the contours of the sculpted face. Understanding flashed through her mind. She dropped the empty box and reached for the first box where it rested on the table. Moka quickly flicked the box open and took out the first heart. She held a heart in each hand for three long seconds, feeling herself on the edge of tears. Turning the sculpted surfaces towards each other, Moka fitted them smoothly together. The two pieces fit together to make a single heart.

Moka looked towards Tsukune. He was in front of her, holding the discarded box open to her. Moka dropped the double heart into the box, then pulled the box from Tsukune's hands. Tsukune was worried he had messed up. Moka's face was mask like and she was moving with abrupt motions as she put the box down on the table. Then she turned back to face Tsukune. He could see a storm of emotions in her eyes.

"Tsukune," The unsealed Moka practically growled in a husky voice.

"Y.. Yes." That was as far as Tsukune managed to get.

Moka reached out with her inhumane speed and grabbed Tsukune's head between her hands. Before he could think of how to react, Tsukune found himself being pulled into an intoxicating kiss.

XXX XXX XXX

Kurumu arrived at the regular lunch spot feeling giddy. She had taken her time, guessing that Tsukune would want a moment with Moka. Her normal jealousy was absent as she thought of the small box she was still clutching to her chest. As she rounded the corner Kurumu nearly lost her happy mood. Sitting beside Tsukune, leaning into him, was the silver haired Inner Moka.

"What?" Kurumu wondered aloud in dissbelief. "When?"

"Just a few minutes ago," Mizore answered, standing by her friend.

"Wha!" Kurumu gave a small jump in surprise. She realized Mizore was the one who had spoken and turned to face her. "How long have you been there?" Mizore had a smile on her face and was cradling a white box to her chest.

"I've been here the whole time," Mizore said, not taking her eyes off of Tsukune. "He had a gift for each of them."

"They look sweet like that," Kurumu observed in a dry voice, watching the couple.

"Yes," Mizore agreed.

"It would be a shame to interrupt them."

"Yes."

"Let's go."

"Yes."

Kurumu and Mizore stepped forward together.

"Tsukune..." They cried out together

Tsukune heard his name called out. He looked over Moka's head to see Mizore and Kurumu approaching. While he had been successful in ignoring the red faced Yukari that was watching him and Moka while squirming in her seat on the opposite side of the table. Tsukune didn't think is quiet lunch break with Moka would endure the infamous Black and White Duet that was headed his way.

"You have been busy today," The unsealed Moka said. Her voice carried emotions that Tsukune did not want to guess at. "Hmmmm," Moka looked into Tsukune's face. "You do remember that I have an arrangement with the Snow Maiden, Don't you, my Tsukune?"

"Yes, Moka," Tsukune said, feeling a small stab of apprehension at her words.

"Let me tell you full of it." Moka sat up straight, giving a small sigh of regret that their quiet time was over. "I know that I am first in your heart." Inner Moka stated simply. "I also know how big your heart is. It is one of the things I admire about you. So long as I remain first in your heart. So long as you are there when I need you, when I want you, before any others, then things are as they should be. So long as you are loyal to your vows to me," Moka said with stern eyes. "Then the annoying little girls can chase after my leavings all they want."

"What?" Tsukune asked, confused and troubled at the same time. Moka was messing with his head again, and he was sure she was doing it intentionally.

"You know what they call second place?" Moka purred, leaning in close to Tsukune. She playfully licked at the side of his neck. "First at loosing. As long as I win, the losers are beneath my notice." She deftly retrieved the rosario seal from Tsukune's pocket as she planted another deep, intoxicating kiss on Tsukune's mouth.

Tsukune enjoyed the kiss, and tried his best to return as much as he received. He guessed that he did a good job because when Moka ended the kiss, her sigh sounded the same as he felt. The unsealed Moka threw Tsukune a wink before turning her attention to the newly arriving pair.

"Your turn," Moka said with a throaty laugh as she replaced the seal.

As her hair turned from silver to pink, Moka sagged against Tsukune. He supported her, embracing her as her awareness shifted. Tsukune waited for Moka to orient herself while he tried not to freak out over what inner Moka had said.

"Tsukune," Moka said as she regained her awareness. She sat up straight and turned to face him. "You're horrible." Moka accused him. "I hardly had time to accept your present, and you went and gave one to the other me."

"But it wouldn't have been fair to give something to you, and then make her wait," Tsukune argued. "Both of you are important to me."

"And then you sat together," Moka went on, frowning. "Just the two of you."

"Well..."

"Now I want my turn."

"Wha..." Tsukune's questions were cut off as Moka grabbed his lapels and pulled him into a kiss.

Tsukune was enjoying Moka's attention, but it didn't last. He felt a spike of jealousy from Kurumu just before someone grabbed his shoulders from behind. Before he could react, he was pulled forcefully backwards, away from Moka. Tsukune had been pulled back with so much force that he found himself falling backwards. He hit the ground hard enough to knock the wind from his lungs.

Tsukune found himself looking up and Mizore. The Snow Maiden did not hesitate. She lowered herself to Tsukune and planted an upside down kiss gently upon his lips. Her lips were cool and feather light against his. A simple sharing of awareness of each other through contact. As pure and simple as the kiss was, Tsukune still felt a sense of heat running through his body. And then, as quickly as she had kissed him, Mizore withdrew. Tsukune saw a smile on her face and heard her giggle as she retreated from his field of vision.

"What?" Yukari cried out. "You didn't! Tsukune, she didn't, Did she? Moka?" The little witch was confused and filled with anguish. The stalker girl had kissed Tsukune. Yukari did not know what hurt worse, the fact that Tsukune did not push her away, or that Moka had not protested.

Tsukune managed to pick himself up from the ground. He brushed himself off and scanned the area around him. Mizore had pulled a fade, disappearing among the student assembled in the area for lunch, many of whom were watching Tsukune's group of friends. Yukari was red faced and sputtering incoherently, looking between Tsukune and Moka. Moka was also red faced, but she was caught between smiling and laughing, and frowning. Kurumu looked like she had a sour taste in her mouth and here emotions were flashing hot and cold between anger and jealousy.

Tsukune, maybe because of the attention he had already received from both Mokas, and Mizore, or maybe because of all that had happened recently, felt light headed and giddy. He definitely did not feel like himself at the moment. He was not even sure if he was smiling or not as he started to walk around the table. Tsukune rounded the table to where a confused and agitated Yukari looked up at him with bewildered eyes.

Tsukune was acting on impulse. He was unsure why he was feeling so silly, and he would never be able to sort out his reasoning for his actions when looked back at a later time, but as he was then, he didn't care. When he reached Yukari, Tsukune leaned down, and with his hands on her shoulders, kissed her. He puckered his lips and pressed them firmly against hers. It was a simple, child-like kiss that only lasted for a pair of heartbeats. When Tsukune broke the kiss and stepped back he could see that he had effected the little witch.

Yukari was bug-eyed and her face was tomato red. She looked like steam should be shooting out of her ears. She was so shocked that she was immobile. Tsukune walked back around the table.

"That's not fair!" Kurumu protested loudly. "Tsukune!" The succubus puffed out her cheeks and stomped her foot angrily.

Tsukune forced himself to wear a straight face as he stepped up to Kurumu. He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly, but it didn't work. He still felt caught up in his giddy moment.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said, in a mock stern voice. "You know life is not fair." He reached up slowly and cupped her face between his hands. "But it should be."

Tsukune bent forward as he lifted Kurumu's face upward. Her emotions were a storm and her heart was beating fast. When he kissed her, the entire world was lost in a rush of feelings and sensations.

Kurumu didn't know what was happening to her body. All of her awareness, all of her thoughts were focused on a single thing. Tsukune was kissing her. She did not know why, but it did not mater. His lips were a mix of firm strength and gentle softness. His mouth was hot against hers, and his tongue….

Kurumu felt shudders of pleasure run through her body. Her toes wanted to curl and her bones melt. His kiss seamed to drain the strength from her body and the will from her mind. Kurumu didn't care if she died, so long as it was that kiss that took her life.

The succubus rode out a storm of emotions and sensations. She had lost track of the world around her, she had been so drawn in to that single kiss. Awareness returned to her in stages.

First she was aware that she was breathing. Kurumu's breath came in deep gulps of air. She could feel it as it raced through her throat as if she had been suffocating. Next she realized that all she could see was Tsukune's chest. It was very close. She realized slowly that she was leaning her head against it as she tried to get her body to work again. Her mind was in a fog as she tried to take a step back from Tsukune.

Kurumu's legs felt like they were made of rubber. As she took a step back from Tsukune, Kurumu thought that she would fall over. The entire world felt unsteady as she tried to regain her physical and mental balance. Tsukune had kissed her. The world would never be quite the same ever again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls' dorms were buzzing with excitement. Female students returning after class were eager to share gossip and rumors. There had been a lot of students that had seen Tsukune kiss the members of his harem in broad daylight. While many stories about how he had kissed who, and in what order, were flying think in the air, there was no disputing the fact that he had kissed all four girls.

Tsukune had raised the bar at Youkai Academy. Speculation about who among his harem were really "Just Friends" had been thrown into confusion. Each member of his harem had a fan club that rooted for that her success. Wild and heated debates had started before lunch had ended. By the time the sun was sinking low on the horizon most of the female student population was talking, even arguing, about Tsukune's relationships. This topic of discussion was even running hot down in the room used for the branch office of the Student Police.

Every female on the Student Police that was not on duty at the main office was assembled in the branch office, making the room crowded. Word had been passed during school that a meeting had been called for after dinner. The assembled females passed the time waiting for the meeting to start by participating in the debate of the day.

When the door opened, most of the assembled students didn't even notice. As Tsukune entered, carrying a shopping bag, he saw the surprised looks from the girls closest to the door. Conversation in the room died as he made his way to a desk. Tsukune knew he had to be doing something fundamentally stupid. He had tried to save money for months so that he would have some to spend during the coming break, but now he had beggared himself by spending it all on white chocolate. When he had first thought of this plan, he thought it was foolish, but he could never really find an argument against it. He had visited the main Student Police headquarters first, but there had been fewer female members there then at the dorms, so he viewed that as a practice run for what he was about to do. Once Tsukune reached one of the desks he set his bag on it.

"If I could have your attention," Tsukune said, hoping the nervousness he was feeling would not be revealed by his voice or face. "I have something to tell you." Tsukune saw that every face in the room was turned his way. He had their undivided attention.

"During this school year," Tsukune began his rehearsed speech. "We have seen important changes at Youkai Academy. We have been able to look past our differences and or own problems to stand up together against bullies that wanted to take advantage of us through fear and intimidation and violence. The Student Council was selected by all of us to help make this school a better place, and the Student Police were created to help protect the peace of the school. The Student Police have been a success. During the school festival, and just recently when my friend, our fellow student here at Youkai Academy, was in danger, the Student Police made the difference in protecting the safety and security of this school. I would like to thank you all for your hard work in making this possible."

Tsukune reached in to the bag he had brought with him. He had brought a bag full of individually wrapped white chocolate candies. He pulled out a single candy and offered it to the female Student Police member closest to him. With a small nod of his head he spoke to her. "Thank you for all of your hard work."

By the time Tsukune left the dorms he was mentally exhausted, but felt good. The female members of the Student Police were all very happy, which he saw as a good thing. He had not yet realized the pressure he was putting on himself for the next school year, or on the captains of the Student Police that would hold the office after him.


	59. After Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 59

Tsukune realized that he had messed up White Day by going a little overboard. It wasn't the way his friends had become more expressive, bordering on violent, when competing for his attention that put things into perspective. It was the tired faces that smiled at him the next day. It looked as if the entire female population of the student body had gone without sleep.

While the female students looked tired, if happy, the male students looked on edge. Many of them looked frustrated or even angry when Tsukune saw them looking his way. Tsukune knew he had messed up, but decided that the overall effect was good. But with finals only a weekend away, Tsukune hoped things would not backfire on him.

XXXXXXX

Moka felt off balance. Her inner self, was still excited about receiving a present from Tsukune on White Day. Moka understood that perfectly well. But the way she had reacted, what she had said to Tsukune was just too strange to fathom. Moka did not like the idea of sharing Tsukune. She wanted him all to herself, the idea of sharing him did not set well with her. It was her own fault that Mizore felt that it was alright to kiss him. The kiss that Tsukune gave to Yukari had looked very brotherly, more like teasing or a greeting instead of anything affectionate. But that kiss he gave to Kurumu, that was a different thing all together. The succubus had been reduced to an airhead for the rest of the day.

Moka suppressed a smile. Maybe it wasn't that much of a kiss after all. Kurumu was an airhead most of the time anyway. In a way it had been an improvement, because the girl had been quiet, and even a little shy. Moka still didn't like the idea of her Tsukune kissing anybody else, but as long as she had to share him with her inner self, she had to put up with what her other self did. It left a sour feeling in her stomach.

XXXXX

Yukari was conflicted. Tsukune liked her, but he didn't like her enough. He gave her chocolate on White Day, but had called her a friend. He had kissed her, but there had been none of the things she had read about in her mangas. He had not groped her while kissing her. He had not used his tongue or sucked on her lip. It was her first kiss, but in a way she still felt pure.

Yukari wondered if maybe she had been wrong in her approach. She wondered that maybe waiting for Tsukune and Moka to get together first before joining them was a bad choice. Yukari considered her options. It might be, she speculated, better to seduce one of them first, and then team up to seduce the other. If she did that, the little witch knew it was Moka that she wanted to seduce first, because that would be the hardest. After winning over Moka, Tsukune would be easy. After all, what man could refuse two women at once?

XXXXXXXXX

Mizore felt wonderful. Tsukune had given her a precious memory and a wonderful present. On top of that, she had been able to kiss him without hesitation in front of everybody, without him resisting. She could feel herself moving closer to her dream. She didn't like having to share Tsukune, but was willing to accept it. With one more year of high school to go, Mizore felt that she had the time she would need to win Tsukune's favor.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Kurumu felt like dancing. Ever since the kiss, Kurumu had felt a happy, giddy feeling deep inside. She didn't know why Tsukune had decided to kiss her, but she had been so excited by it that it made her heart flutter just to remember it. As soon as she had gotten back to her room, Kurumu had written down everything she could remember about the kiss in her diary. After that she had written it all down again, in a latter to her mother.

When Kurumu had finally been able to calm down, she began to analyze everything she could remember about the kiss. He mother had taught her all about kissing. Kurumu had read books about the topic, and had watched her mother demonstrate different kinds of kissing. To a succubus a kiss really counted for very little. It could have less meaning then a handshake. To a monster that survived by seduction, kissing was a skill. Tsukune's kiss had been very good. It was the kind that could have an impact on the inexperienced or the emotionally vulnerable. Kurumu did not like to admit that she was lacking in experience, but she was perfectly willing to be emotionally vulnerable to Tsukune.

While looking back at the moment of that kiss. Kurumu realized something. She could feel a greater sense of 'Self' while kissing Tsukune. Her awareness of him had been so complete that it blurred together with her own self awareness. Her emotions had been more sharp, more complete at that time as well. Kurumu speculated that the connection she shared with Tsukune had made the kiss more complete, more of a joining, then just the coming together of mouths. As she made a record of her thoughts and feelings about the kiss, Kurumu looked forward more kisses with Tsukune.

XxxxXXxxXX

The weekend went by in a blur. Tsukune had spent every possible moment studying. He had studied with his friends. He had studied while on duty with the Student Police. In between, when he wasn't sleeping, Tsukune studied on his own, with Ruby supporting him with food and tea.

The atmosphere around the school was tense as students pushed themselves to memorize information. Tsukune had been confused by the seriousness of most of the student body, for a while, because he had never seen them so focused. But then he remembered two key facts. The first was that he was in High School now, so the stakes were higher. The people not motivated to make something of their lives would not be there. The second point he had to remember, was that he was not around for the finals the previous year because the school had been closed for repair.

Tsukune didn't know what drove any of the others to do their best, but he knew what his motivation was. Tsukune wanted a life with Moka, and only by pushing himself to his best would bring that future closer. During a quiet moment, between studying and sleeping, while soaking in the bath, Tsukune reflected on his past academic performance. If having a girlfriend was this motivating, then parents should encourage dating more.

XXXXXXXXXX

Monday arrived on schedule at the academy in spite of the wishes of the student body. Tsukune, like many of his classmates, longed for even a single day more to study, and maybe get a little more rest before starting final exams. He tried to keep a brave face as he and his friends gathered that morning, but he knew he was not the only one feeling the pressure. Tsukune could see the strain Moka was feeling in her eyes and the set of her shoulders. Kurumu's nervousness radiated through her bond with Tsukune so strongly he felt he had an extra stomach, one that came filled with squirming things. Yukari, always striving for academic excellence, was moving like a robot, while she talked to herself, repeating the information she had memorized over and over again. Mizore, looked like she was acting shy, but Tsukune saw the little looks she kept throwing towards him. As the group of friends moved towards the school, and the exams that awaited them, Tsukune noticed his own sense of tension reflected in the students around him.

"Alright everybody," Nekonome Sensei called out in cheerful voice as she entered the classroom. All the nervous chatter died down and students settled into their seats as she approached the lectern. "I will now go over the schedule for the week."

She had a happy smile as she look over her class of pale faced students. Little monsters that were struggling to act like they had some self control, but had their emotions clearly displayed on their faces. Nekonome held her calm smile for a moment, watching the agonized look growing in her students' eyes. The little monsters that would annoy her with their fighting and violations of school rules, and who caused her trouble and teased her about her own youkai nature. She held up a copy of the schedule for the week and waved it around slowly, indulging in her feline instinct to play with her victims.

"As you know," Nekonome said. "You start your exams today. Also today we will be giving you a career planning form for each of you to fill out. This week you will be meeting with counselors to help you chose your best career options and to plan for them."

The news hit the assembled students in different ways. Small groans, nervous squeaks, and other pained noises escaped them as what Nekonome had said sank in. The teacher stood in front of them smiling, enjoying the mental torment she was inflicting.

XxxxxxxxxX

Tsukune felt frustrated with himself. It was a question he never saw coming, but he knew he should have. What did he want to do after Hight School? On the surface was the thought that anything would be fine, as long as he was with Moka. But Tsukune recognized that that wasn't an answer to the question. Tsukune sat brooding over the question at lunch while his friends studied and compared notes around him. Tsukune tried to study. He had his notes and books open, but his mind kept turning back to the same question. Tsukune didn't know what to do with his life.

The question was still there when classes let out for the day. Half of his exams were done, but the other half were hanging over his head so he couldn't relax. Tsukune was caught between exam pressure and thinking about his future. Once Tsukune was back in his bedroom, he sat at his desk and went over the form he had been provided.

The form started off very ordinary. There were blanks for Tsukune to put his name and other basic information. Below the first section the form asked about his interests and hobbies. An area was set aside for information about his academic history, with a few questions about his educational goals or plans, if he had any. Then the final section of the form made it clear that it was specifically for students of the Youkai Academy.

Tsukune looked at the last section of the form and wondered how he should fill it out. Youkai type was an easy one. He just checked the box for 'Other,' and wrote in 'Mixed.' He marked off boxes and wondered if he should be more worried about his safety. No he had not ever killed anybody. Nor had he eaten anybody. Tsukune wondered what kind of situations existed that made such questions important enough to add to a career planning form.

As the afternoon slipped into evening, Tsukune attempted to study while considering his future. The studying, he suspected, could have gone better. He was glad to get away from his books when Ruby told him dinner was ready.

As Tsukune settled at the table to eat he took a moment to observe Ruby. He noticed that the mark she was still proudly displaying had faded to almost nothing, having almost finished healing. She had the table set and knelt near by in case Tsukune wanted anything.

What Tsukune wanted right then was a clear answer to the question of what to do for a career. His father was a salary man in an office. Aono senior managed client billing for a modest shipping and packing company. A couple times a year he would be dragged out to office drinking parties, and there was the company's annual team building and self improvement three day weekend trip, but nothing exciting. It gave the man a stable income which he used to support his modest family. It was the kind of life Tsukune expected to live when he was an adult. But now that didn't seam to be a realistic goal.

Tsukune ate his dinner absentmindedly as he thought about it. If he had to start living his adult life right then, Tsukune pondered, with a job and everything, what would he do? Ruby would be living with him, so he needed to make enough to support two people. He wanted a life with Moka, so he would need to do better then just surviving and getting by, or he would look to lowly to be considered acceptable.

"Ruby," Tsukune asked as he pushed his empty plate away. "What do you want out of life?"

"I want to serve you, Master," Ruby answered without missing a beat.

Tsukune blew out a sigh. He knew she would say something like that. Her answer was no help what so ever.

"What do you think I should do with my life?" Tsukune asked the big question.

"Anything you want," Ruby said, again not being helpful.

"I need to find something to do after graduation," Tsukune explained. "I need to do something with my life where I can afford the kind of life I want. I need to make enough money that I can afford a place to live, be able to support myself, and you. And I have to do well enough that Moka's family would be willing to let me be with her. I know she loves me, but I can't make her chose between me and her family." He blew out another sigh.

"I never thought about this seriously before," Tsukune lamented, admitting the core of the problem.

"What would you like to do?" Ruby asked, hoping to be helpful. She could see how bothered Tsukune was.

"I don't know," Tsukune slumped his shoulders. "I always expected to get some office job somewhere. Heh." A weak smile wiggled across his face. "I was never anything special in school. The only girl I was ever able to talk to was my cousin, but that doesn't count. I was always just so average..."

"What would you do if money wasn't a problem?"

"Huh?" Tsukune looked at Ruby, puzzled.

"If you were rich," Ruby went on. "If you did not have to work. What would you do then?"

"I don't know."

"You don't have to work..."

"I do," Tsukune said, cutting her off. His shoulders tightened as he sat up straighter. "I have to find something I can do. How can I be the kind of man Moka could be proud of if I don't have a good job. What about you, Ruby? What kind of Master" Tsukune nearly choked on the word, "Would I be if I couldn't take care of you." Tsukune blew out a long sigh. "If I was just looking for a way to survive I could just agree to marry Mizore. I could move into her home in the Snow Peoples' Village, and then spend the next couple of years making babies."

"You could..." Ruby said slowly.

"But what about you?" Tsukune asked her. "I accepted your oath. I accepted responsibility for you." He was talking faster, his words becoming an outlet for his feelings. "I'm sure Mizore wouldn't mind having you around to help watch our children, but as a man, I would feel like a failure. Ghah!" Tsukune grabbed a double handful of his hair, pulling on it in frustration. "You know, I have thought about it."

"If I marry Mizore, then all I have to do is father her children," Tsukune brought his hands down to his lap and slumped forward again. "If I marry Kurumu, she would be happy with the quiet life of a housewife for a while, but she likes the nicer things that only come with a lot of money. I would always wonder if I was doing enough for her. Even if it was just you and I," Tsukune turned to Ruby. "I will still need to be responsible as a man, to be a good provider for my family."

Ruby was too filled with emotions to answer. Tsukune was sitting there in front of her, agonizing over his future, and kept including her as a part of it.

"What of Yukari?" Ruby said, more of a distraction then any seriousness.

"Ruby," Tsukune moaned. "Even if she wasn't under age, I do not see that happening. Yukari is a good friend, and I like her, but what she wants..." Tsukune shuddered. "Even if I was willing to... to... I would still have to take responsibility. And what Yukari wants would mean I would need an even better career to support a larger family."

"It is getting late," Ruby said. "I will prepare your bath."

"Thank you," Tsukune replied.

Ruby felt like dancing as she prepared the bath for Tsukune. Her master was preoccupied with thoughts of his future, which left him with his guard down. While she did not like seeing her master feeling down, Ruby loved how open and honest he was with his thoughts and feelings. She knew that if the other girls had heard what he had said then they would shouting with joy. Tsukune was not just dismissing their feelings, but instead he had put time into thinking about what his life would be like with each of them. Of course Ruby was a part of Tsukune's life now, and would be with him no mater who he ended up with in the future. And one little comment from Tsukune, her master, kept sending an idea through Ruby's mind. The idea of just the two of them, making a family together.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx

"Yes," Kurumu sighed loudly as the group left the school grounds. "I am so glad that finals are over. I can finally relax. I have been studying so much my head hurts."

"Don't worry," Yukari said. "It will be easier next year."

"What do you mean?" Kurumu asked. "Third year should be harder then second."

"I'm sure it will be for us," Yukari grinned. "But you will be repeating second year, so you will have an easier time, because you had practice."

"What?" Kurumu cried.

"And after the rest of us graduate," Yukari continued. "You will still be attending school, while we will be going off with Tsukune."

"No!" Kurumu looked to Tsukune with anxious eyes. "Tsukuneeee. Yukari is being mean to me."

"Don't worry," Mizore said, slipping between Tsukune and the succubus to take hold of one of his arms. "You can come see us during breaks. Maybe you can earn some extra money babysitting for Tsukune and I."

"No way," Moka gave Mizore a shove, forcing her away from Tsukune. "Tsukune will be with me."

"And me," Yukari added.

"Get real," Kurumu turned back to the little witch. "All you're going to be good for is tutoring." Kurumu struck a pose that showed off her curves. "Now these hips were made for having babies." She turned to throw a wink at Tsukune. "What do you think, Tsukune?"

"I'm not even going to think about starting a family," Tsukune said. "Until I know I can support one." He gave a sigh.

"Well said," Came a voice that made everybody turn in surprise.

Just off the path between the school and the village, reclining on a tree branch, was the Lady Tara Hemonoira. She was dressed in tight fitting blue jeans, with a matching vest over a white silk blouse with long baggy sleeves. Her ankle boots, with thick heels, were black suede, and looked perfectly clean. In her hands she held a dark bundle that she tossed up and down while looking down at the students.

"Too many boys never learn to think beyond the end of their members," Tara said, her voice thick with disapproval. She gave them all a feral grin. "But it does keep the herds stocked."

With Moka at the forefront, the girls took a defensive position around Tsukune. While they respected the Lady Hemonoira, and trusted her to a degree, her attitude and appearance put them on their guard.

"Can we help you?" Moka asked carefully.

"What do you want?" Kurumu was less concerned about being polite.

"I just thought I would stop by for a visit," Tara said. She rolled sideways from her branch, but instead of falling from the tree, she floated gently to the ground, gracefully. "And Brone wanted Tsukune to have this." Tara held the bundle up in front of her. "It was a bit of an after thought."

The vampire woman took a step forward. Some how that step seamed to turn into a floating glide that carried her several meters. Before any of the group could react, Tara was standing close in front of Tsukune, between him and Moka. The girls reacted by jumping back, keeping on the defensive.

"Your new pet was commissioned by the Exorcist," Tara explained. "But Brone thought you would need this." She offered the bundle to Tsukune.

"Thank you," Tsukune said politely as he reached up to accept the gift.

As Tsukune took hold of the bundle, Lady Hemonoira slid her hands over his, catching hold of him. She made eye contact with him, and Tsukune felt like she was trying to reach into his mind.

"You know," Tara spoke in a low voice. "My lover was once a human also. If you ever start to question yourself, look into the hearts of those close to you. Trust in their faith in you."

Before Tsukune could respond, she let him go. Tara performed another gliding step that carried her back up the path towards the school. Her movement was almost too fast to follow.

"Bye-bye all," Tara gave a rich laugh. "I'll see you later." A moment later and she was gone, gliding out of sight towards the school.

"Tsukune?" Moka turned towards him, a worried look on her face. "What did she say to you?"

"She told me to trust you," Tsukune said, more then a little puzzled. "All of you."

"What is in your hands?" Mizore asked with her usual directness.

Suddenly everybody's attention was on the bundle Tsukune was holding. A quick examination revealed that it was a soft canvas sack. Tsukune turned the bundle about until he could open the sack without dropping what was inside. Tsukune discovered that what the Lady Hemonoira had delivered was a helmet.

"Oh wow," Yukari breathed.

"Tsukune?" Kurumo questioned.

"It's different," Moka observed.

"What is it for?" Mizore asked.

The helmet looked like something a samurai would wear, but crossed with a fighter pilot's helmet. It was a full face helmet with over-lapping neck plates. The whole thing was a glossy black. Tsukune examined the helmet and found how to work the recessed visors, a clear one and a dark-tinted one.

"It's a motorcycle helmet," Tsukune answered Mizore's question as he handled the helmet. "I thought I was going to have to buy one."

"Why?" Yukari asked. "Are you going to buy a motorcycle?"

Tsukune realized that he had not told Mizore or Yukari about Hiru. He decided he should let them know. He thought about summoning the creature to show her off a little, but decided to exercise restraint.

"Remember when we had that fight during the school festival?" Tsukune asked while putting the helmet back into the bag.

"When Fairy Tale tried to a attack?" Yukari asked.

"Yes," Tsukune said. "When the fighting was over, the Board Chairman promised us rewards. Shortly after Kurumu was attacked, I was called to the Board Chairman's office. We talked about Fairy Tale, and other things. Lord Gray was there. When the meeting was over, the Board Chairman gave me the reward he had promised. He said he was giving it to me early because he had the opportunity, and that your rewards would be coming soon."

"Awesome," Yukari gave a small shout.

"What did you get?" Mizore asked.

Tsukune took a moment and concentrated on the spark of awareness in his mind that was Hiru. He could tell that she was in the direction of the village, but closer to him then his house. Tsukune focused his mind on the creature.

"Hiru," Tsukune said in a low but firm voice. "Come." Instantly, through his awareness of her, Tsukune could tell that Hiru had heard the command. He turned his attention back to his friends.

"The Board Chairman wanted me to be able to come and go from the human world without being dependent upon the school busdriver," Tsukune explained. "So he arranged for Lord Gray to create a familiar for me. Do you remember the wolf he had at the beginning of the year?"

"Yeah," Yukari said with a sparkle in her eyes. "He could transform into a motorcycle."

"I liked him," Mizore said. "He was cute."

Tsukune didn't think he could call Reaver cute.

"He gave me a creature that could carry me through the barriers around places like the school, and the Snow Peoples' village," Tsukune continued. "It name is Hiru, and she can also transform into a motorcycle." He hefted the helmet in his hand. "I guess this is for when I ride," He said with a weak smile.

Hiru arrived, silently moving out of the woods to move to in close behind Tsukune. Kurumu and Moka had seen the creature before, so they only blinked, surprised at the sudden appearance. Mizore did a double take as the creature showed itself. Yukari wass vocal in her surprise.

"Oh, wow," The little witch said with wonder.

Tsukune reached out and scratched Hiru behind an ear. She purred in response.

"Awwww," Mizore moved closer and crouched down. Carefully, she reached out and lightly scratched Hiro under the chin.

"Are we all getting one?" Yukari asked, also moving to pet the creature.

"Ahhhh," Tsukune gave a small shake of his head. "I don't think so. The Board Chairman always seems to have some strange reasoning behind what he does," Tsukune observed.

"Yes," Moka agreed. It was logical if she thought about it. The Board Chairman was not above making students do work on his behalf, so any gifts he handed out would be to make the recipients more useful to him. "I think Tsukune received Hiru because he lives in the human world without any youkai around."

"Tsukune," Mizore looked up at him, still scratching Hiru. "You said this will take you to places hidden like the school."

"Yes," Tsukune acknowledged.

"That means you can come visit my home," Mizore smiled. "During breaks, or after graduation." A wicked gleam sparkled in her eyes. "Mother will be glad to learn this."

"Ahhhh" Tsukune suddenly felt nervous.

"What?" Moka was alarmed.

"No! Tsukune?" Yukari was wide-eyed.

"Not going to happen," Kurumu put herself between Mizore and Tsukune. "Tsukune already promised to come visit me during the break."

"Really?" Moka turned to Tsukune.

"Just for a day," Tsukune explained. "Her mother insisted. You know, after what happened..."

Moka gave a small nod of understanding, but without any smile. She knew about the new connection Tsukune had with Kurumu. She did not like it. It was too close to the connection Moka had with him, but there was nothing she could do about it. Still, the thought of the pair of them alone did not sit well with her.

"No," Yukari cried, throwing herself at Tsukune. "I won't allow it. You can't go visit those boob monsters."

"And what is a little girl like you going to do about it?" Kurumu demanded. She grabbed Tsukune in a hug from the side, pressing one breast against him, and the other against Kurumu's face. "It's not like your immature body has anything to offer him."

"I'll keep him away from you," Mizore said. She mirrored Kurumu's hug, further trapping the little witch.

"Hey," Moka protested, embracing Tsukune by reaching over Yukari. "Let go of my Tsukune."

The group wrestled about. Tsukune worked had to keep his balance, supporting his friends. Hiru watched the action and could feel the positive energy that came from the group. She wanted in on the playtime, so she elongated her body and coiled around them. Hiru squeezed the group a little closer together with her own unique hug. Moka could feel the pressure against her, but she didn't care, because it was pushing her closer to Tsukune. Close enough that she could smell him. Close enough that she could open her mouth and….

"Capu-chuuuu…."


	60. Primal Desires

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 60

Tsukune was feeling on edge. In spite of completing his finals, and the coming break from school, he was still feeling pressured. He had tried to talk with his friends about what they wanted to do after graduation, but it had not helped him. Moka, and Yukari both intended to go on to college, which Tsukune wanted to do also, but that did not answer the question about a career. Moka was confident that she would find an opportunity, after she had her degree, to start up a business, even if she was a little vague about what kind. Yukari did not have any plan for what to do once she was done with school. Kurumu and Mizore both dismissed the concern. Mizore's plan was to have a home and raise Tsukune's children. Kurumu intended to be his housewife, and maybe open a sweets shop.

Tsukune's apprehension only deepened during homeroom. Every student was provided a slip of paper with the date, time, and location for his or her career counseling appointment. Tsukune looked at his career questionnaire and sighed. It's not like he could put down 'anonymous salary man with ten million a year income,' or 'youkai problem solver.' Even on the school newspaper, Tsukune was just the editor, not something that provided anything substantial to help him choose a career or find a job. He suppressed another sigh as he saw Moka leave the class for her appointment.

XXXXXXXXX

Moka was feeling a little nervous. Her career counseling appointment was not something she was looking forward to. She had an idea about what she wanted to do after graduation, but is wasn't firm yet. She did not want to work for her father, or be pushed into an arrangement for his benefit. Her plan was to attend a university, but did not know which one yet, and then look for an opportunity to start a business.

A part of the reason Moka was feeling nervous was the fact that she had never visited the counselor's office before. Like so many things at the school, until the school wanted the students to do be involved with something, they were left in the dark about it. The Public Safety Commission never introduced itself during the opening ceremony for the school year. Nor were school clubs, with which participation was mandatory, mentioned beyond a brief statement to please choose one.

Now Moka had to attend a meeting with someone she didn't know, in an office she had never seen. She was nearly late to her appointment because it took time to find the right office. The butterflies in her stomach made Moka wish she had asked Tsukune to remove her seal. Her inner self would have been much more suited for this kind of meeting. Moka thought about that for a moment, and decided that no, inner Moka was not the one who should talk to a career counselor… But maybe an anger management specialist wouldn't be a bad choice.

"Thank you for coming," The counselor welcomed Moka into her small office.

The man looked very old, and more then a little frail. His bald head shined under the overhead light. His eyebrows were white, and so bushy and thick that they resembled wings. His small eyes and extremely long and sharp, almost beak-like nose were all that separated his eyebrows from his mustache. His mustache reached half way to his tiny ears, and almost all the way to his chin. Moka couldn't even see his mouth. It was the way his mustache and eyebrows moved, and they moved a lot, that gave her any indication of the old man's facial expressions.

The old man sat behind a small desk that looked as old as its occupant. He was dressed like an old banker. The desk was polished wood with an abacas, an ink well, and feather quill pens neatly arranged. The office, and the old man, looked like they were from a clerk's office from more then a century and a half ago.

"Please had have a seat, Miss Akashiya," The old man gestured to a worn wood and leather chair in front of his desk.

"Thank you," Moka took the offered seat.

"Now then," The old man opened a drawer and pulled out a folder. "Have you been thinking about what you want to do after you graduate?"

"Yes sir," Moka answered.

"Please tell me about it," The old man opened the folder and set it on his desk.

Moka started by talking about her plan to go on to college. She was aware of the man looking through the folder as she talked. He took up a quill and used it as a pointer as he looked over the information in the folder. Moka went on about her desire to start her own business. It was better, in her mind, to be in control of a small business, then to be just another face at a larger business.

"Well yes," The old man said. His eyebrows moving about as he read. "And how do you feel about travel?"

"What do you mean?" Moka asked.

"Your father has an arrangement for you to go to England after graduation. He has a contact there that is willing to hire you as an assistant office manager," The counselor explained. "You also have some offers for permanent employment with some prominent families."

"I…" Moka gave a small shake of her head. "I don't think that would work out for me."

"I see," The old man's moustache curved up on the ends and fanned out as he smiled. "The I suggest reviewing colleges and universities during your break so you know where you would like to go after graduation." He dipped his quill in the ink well and made some notes in the folder with soft scratching sounds. "You have a good head on your shoulders, young lady. I wish you well." Before closing the folder, he removed a wide envelope. "This is for you." He handed the envelope to Moka.

"Thank you," Moka accepted the envelope.

"If you need any help in preparing your college applications please come see me. For now, please take care." He turned his attention to refilling the folder.

"Thank you for your time." Moka stood and gave the man a small bow before leaving.

XXXXX

Tsukune felt sick to his stomach. His counselor appointment was scheduled to be held in the Board Chairman's office. While the arrangement did not make him happy, it did not come as a big surprise to Tsukune. The Board Chairman had an unnatural interest in him. The only comfort about going to that office was seeing Ruby.

"So, boy," The Board Chairman welcomed Tsukune into his office. "Are you looking forward to the end of the school year?"

"Um," Tsukune answered nervously. "Sort of…"

"Good, good." The Board Chairman nodded with a smile. "I am sure you will enjoy yourself during the break. The coming school year will be very exciting for you, I am sure."

"Ahhh?"

"But before that, I have some things for you to do."

"Yes," Tsukune said, feeling resigned to his fate.

"Now that you are no longer dependent on the school for your transportation," The Board Chairman explained. "I want you to stay behind on the last day of school."

"What?" Tsukune felt his heart clench.

"I want the departing students to see their trusted Student Police Captain standing vigilant as they leave. After the last bus has left the school grounds, you will be free to go."

"Thank you," Tsukune breathed.

"But I also want you to return a day early," The man continued. "So that you are here when the students return. And of course," He reached out and caressed the old rotary phone on his desk. "If I have need of you during the break I will let you know."

"Yes, sir," Tsukune nodded.

"And you will need this." The Board Chairman reached into his robes and pulled out a packet of folded paper. "This is a map to help you reach places in the youkai and human worlds.

"Thank you," Tsukune said politely, accepting the folded map.

"I am expecting good work from you in the coming school year, boy," The Board Chairman's attitude became more firm, more threatening. "You will have to apply yourself to keep your grades up while working for the benefit of the school. As long as you continue as you have, then you should have no problems." He held his gaze on Tsukune without talking for a long minute.

Tsukune felt the heat of the Board Chairman's attention. His back grew tight and he felt himself starting to sweat under the collar. All of his questions about career and college swam about in Tsukune's head.

"Um..." Tsukune tried to work up the nerve to talk.

"I have faith in you," The man said with a creepy smile. He turned his chair to look out the window. "I am sure you will do well."

Tsukune recognized that he had been dismissed. He left the office quietly, glad to get the solid door between him and the Board Chairman. He shot Ruby a weak smile as he passed through the outer office. Tsukune felt ill.

Tsukune had been nervous and on edge about trying to decide on a career choice for days. The idea of talking to a career counselor had been a little uncomfortable, because Tsukune thought he would look foolish for his lack of planning, but at least there would have been a professional adult to help him out a little. But instead of career counseling, Tsukune had just been handed another set of instructions from the Board Chariman. It did not seem fair.

Now Tsukune was left even further in the dark about his future. He still had no goals or plans. His opportunity to talk to somebody who 'should' have been able to help him had been denied. The way things had turned out had left Tsukune with a sour taste in his mouth, and a knot in his stomach.

Xxxxxxx

Kurumu felt like spitting. Her visit with the "career counselor" had left a bad taste in her mouth. The nasty old woman had assumed that Kurumu would become an 'entertainer' just like her mother, and after a back handed complement about Kurumu's grades, had dismissed her, ending the meeting. All Kurumu had to show for the meeting was wasted time and a thick folder filled with flyers for hostess bars and gentlemen clubs and the like. The folder was labeled "Job Leads."

Kurumu threw the folder towards the first trash bin she saw. It hit the wall above the bin and the fliers were scattered all over. Kurumu didn't care. She was angry. As she stalked back to the classroom, she fought back hot tears.

Kurumu did not want to face her classmates with her face red and teary, and she didn't want to be polite to anybody ether. She turned away from the classroom and started for the roof. It was as if nobody took her seriously, dismissing her as a person because she was a succubus. It was as if she could be replaced with an animated sex doll and nobody would care. If that was the case, would anybody care if she just quit coming to school, Kurumu wondered.

"Tsukune would care," Kurumu muttered angrily. That one thought gave her a spark of warmth within her chest and drew her attention to her awareness of Tsukune.

Tsukune was worked up over something, Kurumu realized. She could tell that his breathing was deep and quick, and his heart was bounding. It was as if his feelings were a reflection of her own. She focused on her awareness of Tsukune and followed it.

Kurumu was more then a little surprised to discover that Tsukune was up on the roof. She had been headed up there because she had wanted some privacy, and as a flying youkai, high places were comfortable to her. When She came out of the stair well she discovered Tsukune alone on the roof. She paused in the doorway to watch him.

Tsukune was in the middle of the roof in his undershirt. He had stripped off his blazer, shirt, and tie, and had folded them up neatly off to the side. Tsukune was trying to work off his frustration, and some noticeable anger. His emotions and thoughts were a storm within him. He was drawing on his youki to give him energy and speed as he practiced his fighting. He was using Flash movement as he threw punches and kicks into the empty air, and then shifted his footing to face another imaginary target. The mental focus needed to manage his youki and to control his movement helped to clear his mind.

Kurumu found herself watching Tsukune, mesmerized. His body was firm and toned, moving with purpose. His handsome face was a mask of concentration. Kurumu wondered when it had happened. Tsukune's cute face had matured and his body had developed. As she watched him, Kurumu could feel her heart swell with longing and love for Tsukune. Her own frustrations melted away as she looked at him. Kurumu wondered about her own feelings for Tsukune. Had they always been so strong?

Tsukune felt alive. His body was warm and his heart was beating strong and quick. He could feel the tension in his muscles as he breathed deeply. With his stress reduced, at least for the moment, Tsukune slowed his movements, changing from fighting motions to relaxing stretches. Calming his mind, Tsukune focused on what was important to him. The reason his career decision was important was because it would effect his life with Moka. Accepting the Board Chairman's instructions and manipulations was important because it was the only way to stay beside Moka and his other friends. Ruby would follow Tsukune anywhere. Moka had offered to quit school to stay with him, but he could not ask that of her. Mizore would take him home with her in a heartbeat. Kurumu would be happy to go home with Tsukune, but he doubted she would satisfied supporting a school drop out.

Thinking about Kurumu brought Tsukune's awareness of her crashing to the forefront of his mind. He had been practicing separating her emotions from his own, with some success as long as he kept his mind on something. Now his awareness of her was strong and clear, and her emotions rushed through him. He could also tell that she was close. He turned and saw her standing in the doorway to the stairs.

Kurumu watched as Tsukune slowed his movements. His strength and power were evident, but as he stretched, she could also see his ability to be gentle. Her heart beat with longing to be close to Tsukune. She watched as he shifted his stance to a relaxed pose, and then he turned and faced her. Their eyes met.

Tsukune's youki was restless and his feelings were poorly settled, in spite of his workout. His own desire to be with his friends, and even greater desire to be with Moka, was clear. The feelings coming from Kurumu only amplified what Tsukune was feeling, making all those feelings run together until he had trouble telling them apart.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said with a nod, a little breathless from his workout. "How are you?" It was just pointless small talk as he moved to collect his clothes. He could see that she was physically fine, and while her emotions were running hot, she was not upset at the moment.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said his name, her voice little more this a whisper. She moved from the doorway, closer to Tsukune.

Kurumu's attention was all on Tsukune. She could see the sparkle of perspiration on his face and arms. His heart was still beating quick in his chest even as his breathing calmed. She found herself close enough to smell him.

Tsukune had pulled on his shirt and blazer. He had gotten over his frustration, for the moment, about trying to choose a career or planning for the future, but his emotions were still worked up. He was reaching for his buttons as he turned towards the stairway. He was surprised to see how close Kurumu had moved.

Kurumu's eyes were on Tsukune's face as she reached out a hand. She touched his chest lightly. His shirt and jacket were still open, leaving only his undershirt between his skin and her fingertips. Kurumu could feel the heat of Tsukune's body, and it inflamed the heat of her desire.

Tsukune did not know how he should feel. Kurumu was so close that he could smell her. Her scent was sweet, with a hint of spice, the smells of baking and seasonings. Her face was looking up at his, with an expression a mix of nervousness and surrender. Kurumu looked so vulnerable. Tsukune could feel longing deep within him.

Kurumu did not realize what she was doing at first. The nails of her right hand were lightly digging into Tsukune's chest, out of her desire to hold on to him and to pull him closer. Her left hand was reaching up to touch his face.

Tsukune forgot about his buttons. He was surprised to find his hands reaching out to touch Kurumu's small shoulders. Kurumu felt a thrill at his touch. Tsukune's desire to be with his friends blurred together Kurumu's desire for him. He looked into her face and felt a strong sense of love and longing. It was a mirror of the feelings he experienced when he was close to Moka. A tiny part of his mind cried out that all of what he was feeling was not his own emotions, that Kurumu's emotions were not his own. That little voice was drowned in a storm of wants and needs. Kurumu offered herself up to Tsukune. Tsukune leaned forward as her hand slid to the back of his neck.

Kurumu accepted Tsukune's kiss like a starving woman offered a sweet morsel. Her emotional desire and her primal hunger surged though her. Her youki became inflamed.

Tsukune found himself kissing Kurumu. It was like to sip sweet water when he was parched. He wanted to draw her closer, to kiss her more deeply. His youki started to boil and surge.

Kurumu was becoming a creature of pure desire. All she wanted was to be close to Tsukune, and she was. Her primal self, her youkai self hungered. Kurumu's entire body and soul wanted Tsukune.

Tsukune lost track of the emotions running through him. The primal fire that had burned though him the last time he had been injured was spiking again. Right and wrong were alien concepts to his mind as his hands wandered over Kurumu's form.

Kurumu felt Tsukune's hands on her body. She pressed her hips against him urgently. His hand cupped her breast. The firmness of Tsukune's grip made Kurumu moan. Tsukune drew in her breath and she felt weak, her body trembling with desire. Her nails scratched at the back of his head, bringing a throaty moan from Tsukune. Kurumu's youkai self drank in Tsukune's desire.

Kurumu's nature as a Succubus awakened. Thin tendrils of youki radiated out. With countless invisible fingers, the Succubus touched the man, teasing and arousing him. Kurumu could only feel her own bottomless desire.

Tsukune was living in the moment. Soft, sweet lips were against his. Inviting flesh was under his hands. The body of a woman was pressed against him. Is primal self struggled to break free. His youki surged in echo of his body's desire.

Kurumu suddenly felt like she was standing in a furnace. Tsukune's Lust and youki flared up around her. She slid her hand down from his chest, searching for his flesh, the proof of his desire for her. Her moan was matched by his growl as she drank in his energies.

Kurumu's had caressed Tsukune through his clothes even as he did the same to her. Kurumu felt Tsukune's hard flesh through his trousers, pressing her hand against him. Tsukune responded by kneading her breast with one hand while gripping her bottom hard and pulling her close with the other.

As pleasure and power filled Kurumu, two things happened. Tsukune's sense of self cried out, his need to retain control, to remain human and resist the wild monster within, asserted itself. Kurumu felt the thrill of drinking in Tsukune's energies, and suddenly felt cold as she understood what she was doing. As much as she wanted to be with Tsukune, that was not what was happening. Kurumu realized that if she continued, it would not be her with Tsukune, it would be a succubus with a man. With a gasp, she broke the kiss.

"Tsukune," Kurumu gasped. Her entire body trembled as she rebelled against her youkai nature. "Tsukune.." her voice was caught between a moan and a cry.

"Ku…" Tsukune breathed. He made his hands move. He put his arms around her and held her close. "Kurumu…" His voice was a ragged whisper.

Tsukune and Kurumu hugged each other close. They both had to struggle to master their desires, their primal selves. The battle left them both breathing hard as their hearts and bodies calmed down. It was several long minutes before they separated.

"Tsukune, I…" Kurumu tried to convey her thoughts, her feelings.

"Yes," Tsukune nodded. "Me too."

"Yes," Kurumu breathed. She did not believe how hard it was to take a single step backwards, away from Tsukune. "I'll see you…"

"Yes," Tsukune said, fumbling with his forgotten buttons. "I'll be down soon."

"Yes," Kurumu turned away. She tried to stay calm as she left the roof.

Tsukune watched her go while he put himself back in order. He berated himself for his loss of self control. He had nearly betrayed Moka. Tsukune was angry at how quickly he had abandoned reason in the heat of emotions. He knew that he would have to do something about his emotions soon or he would get himself into the kind of trouble that could destroy his life and dreams.

Tsukune had his uniform on and was confident that it looked right before he headed for the stairs. He practiced calm breathing and focused his mind on the image of a koi swimming slowly in a quiet pond. Tsukune wanted to be calm and controlled before returning to class. He would have to settle for the appearance of calm, because his body and his youki refused to settle down.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Kurumu was furious with herself. She had been angry at the career counselor for thinking of her only as a succubus, but then she went off and acted like one with her most precious person. Her body felt strong and full of energy, and it made her feel sick. It was energy that she had taken from Tsukune. Even as she lashed at herself mentally, her body raged against her reasoning. Kurumu hated herself right then, because for every bit as much as her youkai nature hungered for Tsukune's energy, her body hungered for his.

Kurumu had seen her mother at work. She had felt the Lust that her mother had drawn out of men, occasionally reducing them to tears. One time, when Kurumu was twelve, she and her mother had been out for a shopping trip. On the way home a pair of thugs had tried to rob them. Ageha played them like child's game. She acted weak and afraid, as if desperate to do anything to protect her daughter. In minutes she had the two men so filled with blind lust that they acted like animals. One man knocked out the other before reaching to take Ageha. She rewarded him with a kiss, devouring his Lust. Kurumu clearly remembered the look of pleasure and pain on the man's face as his body convulsed in a spasm of pleasure. When Ageha broke the kiss, the thug collapsed to the sidewalk. His body was limp and he looked like he had been starved of food, drink, or slip for days. He lay moaning on the ground, still twitching, as he spilled his seed uselessly in his pants. Almost as an afterthought, Ageha stabbed her tail into the head of the second man who was still unconscious. Kurumu didn't know what the man dreamt, but he too was soon reduced to weak, impotent tremors on the sidewalk.

Kurumu always remembered that time. It had shown her what kind of power she could have over men. She remembered the energy of the lust the two men had radiated. She had never felt such levels of lust since then, because her mother knew not to take too much from her prey, and that restraint kept them around. A little at a time meant she could take more from any one man if it was spread out then if she took all he had at one time.

But Kurumu had never felt anything like what she had just experienced with Tsukune. His Lust was more then that of the two thugs from long ago combined. If his lust was a fire, then his youki was like kerosene thrown on it. Kurumu suspected he could have taken in all of the energy she could and he would have still overwhelmed her. Suddenly Kurumu very much wanted to talk to her mother. Kurumu loved Tsukune, but now she was afraid of that love.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka was filled with emotions. She had hoped to see Tsukune after her counseling appointment, but he had not returned from his. She was starting to worry about him still being gone, and then Kurumu returned to class. The succubus was worked up, with emotions showing on her cute face. She glared at the boys who watched her, as if she was ready to bite. Moka knew something had happened to upset her, but she didn't care about her friend's feelings at the moment. Moka could sense Tsukune's energy coming from the succubus.

Moka tried to tolerate Kurumu's presence around Tsukune because she had become a friend. But if the succubus had taken advantage of Tsukune to drain his energy, then Moka was going to have to take steps. Moka had been on the edge of making a scene, she was going to drag the succubus from her seat and demand to know what had happened, but it was then that Tsukune had finally returned.

Moka ignored Kurumu then. All of her attention was on Tsukune. He was not hurt in any way she could detect. His uniform was not torn or dirtied. Moka could see that he had washed his face and wet down his hair, but from the scent of him, she guessed that he had worked up a sweat doing something. When he came closer, returning to his seat, he gave her a weak smile. Moka smiled back, but felt herself cringe. Tsukune's youki was boiling. He had it under control, but she could still feel how unsettled it was.

Class was self study time. With finals over there was very little to do, but the students were expected to behave. Several students were asleep at their desks. Some talked quietly, while the rest read or wrote something. Mizore could read the atmosphere better then anybody. An experienced people watcher, especially Tsukune, Mizore could almost guess what thoughts were in someone's mind. Kurumu and Tsukune were both feeling frustrated, so the snow maiden knew that whatever that had happened had involved them both, and they were both unsatisfied with how it had turned out. Moka looked like she was sitting on pins. It was clear that she wanted to jump up and demand answers, she made herself sit still. Yukari, as always, was oblivious to the true situation. The little witch had her nose in a book, only looking up to look at Moka and Tsukune.

The little group was disjointed when it was time for lunch. Kurumu and Tsukune were not talking to each other. Moka wanted to cling to Tsukune, but wanted to keep her distance until she knew why he was upset. Yukari was clinging to Moka, not aware of the mood. Mizore was staying close to Tsukune, but remained silent as she considered her options. Kokoa stopped by, but left when she saw that nobody was in the mood to entertain her.

The strange atmosphere persisted until the end of class. Kurumu remained distracted with her own internal arguments. Moka fretted over what she should do or say. It was Tsukune finally that broke the stalemate.

"I am going to check on the Student Police," He said, looking off into the distance. "After that, Rest." His voice was firm, almost flat.

"Are you sure?" Moka questioned. "What about dinner?"

"Dinner can wait," Tsukune answered.

Moka nodded in understanding.

Tsukune headed for the Student Police headquarters. The girls headed for the village. Moka kept her calm all the way into her house. Once she was out of site of her friends she started to rush. Moka hurried to her room, abandoning her uniform in favor of a light dress, hardly slowing down to apply a touch of makeup. She slipped out the back door, using Shroud, to make sure nobody followed her. She did not want anybody interrupting her date with Tsukune.

Tsukune arrived at the grave yard only minutes behind Moka. She was pacing nervously as Tsukune walked up to her. His face was calm, except for the tension around his eyes.

"Moka," Tsukune said. "Thank you."

"Tsukune," Moka approached him. "What is wrong?"

"Everything," Tsukune sighed. He leaned against a tombstone and rested his hands on its edge.

Moka was about to question Tsukune further, but then she noticed that his hands were gripping the tombstone so tight that his knuckles were white. As she watched, the stone was cracking from the pressure.

"I'm losing control," Tsukune said. "I don't know if the Holy Lock is enough anymore."

Moka was suddenly very afraid. Losing Tsukune was her greatest fear. She would rather lose him to another woman, knowing he was alive and happy, then to lose him to the ghoul, because that would be a death sentence for him.

"Tsukune?" Moka felt herself on the edge of tears. _'Ura chan,'_ She mentally called out for help as she tried to get closer to Tsukune.

Tsukune didn't move. He was still, leaning back against the stone, looking down at his own feet. Moka could feel his unsettled youki within him. She reached out carefully and rested a hand on his shoulder. It was almost like touching a live wire.

_'What?'_ Inner Moka gasped in surprise. _'What is going on?'_

_'It's Tsukune…'_

_'What is happening?'_ Inner Moka demanded. _'What's wrong?'_

"Tsukune?" Moka asked carefully. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Moka," Tsukune's voice was ragged with emotions. "I think that what's happened to me might be too much for me to handle any more." He lifted his head and made eye contact with Moka.

Inner and outer Moka gasped, both of them shocked. Tsukune's eyes were dotted with flecks of red and black. As he stood there his youki seamed to bubble closer to the surface.

"My emotions are all over the place," Tsukune said. "And with what happened with Kurumu, sometimes I can't tell what I'm feeling from what is coming from her. I even attacked Ruby once." Tsukune drew in a deep breath and then forced it out through pursed lips. "Today I almost lost myself."

'_Let me out,'_ Inner Moka ordered.

_'But...'_

_'Now, you foolish girl. Tsukune needs my strength more then your compassion.'_

"Tsukune," Moka reached for Tsukune's hand. "Please."

She pulled at his arm, urging his hand up from the tombstone. She felt her own hands start to tremble as she brought Tsukune's up to her chest. She could see the marks his grip had left on the granite. His hand was warm, but nearly limp in hers. Nervous, Moka used Tsukune's hand to remove her seal.

"Moka?" Tsukune looked up.

"Tsukune," The unseald Moka spoke to him. "You need to control yourself."

"You think I don't know that?" Tsukune said, his voice dripping with emotions. He looked down at the cross in his hand. "You don't think I know that I am just one bad decision away from loosing you forever?"

His hand flicked out, launching the cross. It flew, spinning through the air. It struck a tree with enough force to sick into the wood. Moka felt a new wave of apprehension.

"If it was just about me," Tsukune said. "I could just go off some where. I could have the Board Chairman lock me in a cage somewhere where I wouldn't be a danger to anybody." He gave a ragged sigh. "But it's you, Moka. I could do the right thing, if only it didn't mean losing you. I want so much to be worthy of you, to be strong enough to be allowed to be with you, to be able to help you, to protect you. But now I am afraid that I am loosing control." He held up his hand, looking at it as he concentrated.

Moka watched in fascination as Tsukune's youki flowed through him. His hand transformed. Dark scales formed a gauntlet of living armor, armed with wicked looking talons. The energy continued to flow into his hand until it was surrounded by a dark glow. Tsukune calmly reached back and put his hand on the tombstone. Effortlessly, he crushed the corner of the stone as if it was made out of packed sand. Moka saw Tsukune's hand change back to normal as he blew out another sigh.

"Tsukune," Moka said as she moved in closer. "I am going to try to help you."

"Moka," Tsukune looked frightened. "Please, I love you. Don't…"

"I love you too, Tsukune," Moka said gently.

Tsukune's body was rigid. Moka held on to his shoulders with both hands, pulling herself closer. Tsukune didn't move a hair, he was so tense. Moka was so close to him. Her youki sang to him. Her cool herbal scent filled the air. She was so beautiful.

"Moka," Tsukune's voice was caught between a whisper and a groan.

Moka didn't answer. She could feel Tsukune's youki. It was like standing before a bonfire. His delicious scent inflamed her hunger. She realized that she her mouth was watering as she sought out his neck. His blood and his youki were so rich that she moaned with pleasure as she drew him in.

"Moka," Tsukune moaned. She was too close to him. He wrapped his arms around her. Tsukune was aware of Moka's body against his, from the strength in her limbs to the softness of her breasts against his chest. The unsatisfied hunger from before mixed with his love and longing for the vampire that was so close to him. "Moka."

Moka drank deeply, relishing in the flow of pure life she was taking in. She tried to tell herself that it was for Tsukune's benefit, that she was just doing this to help him. She heard him call her name and it sent a thrill through her. His arms were strong and firm as they embraced her, making her heart race as she was pulled closer against him. Again, his voice called her name. Distantly, she was aware that his head had moved, turning a little.

"Moka…" Tsukune breathed. "I love you."

Moka felt Tsukune's hot breath on her ear. He called her name out in the barest whisper. He professed his love for her. His mouth was so close to her ear. His lips touched her. It was feather light at first, but the contact grew. Tsukune nibbled at Moka's ear.

Moka lost her focus in a sea of sensations. Tsukune's firm body was warm. His blood was hot. Moka could feel the beating of Tsukune's heart. His youki filled her. His scent filled her head. At that moment Tsukune was her entire world. Moka broke off her feeding to gasp for breath. She leaned back as far as she could in Tsukune's embrace and looked up into his face.

Tsukune saw Moka's face and didn't even try to resist his desire. He leaned into her and kissed her with all of the passion of his heart. Tsukune willed his love and desire to be carried by that kiss so that she would understand his need for her.

Moka was surprised by Tsukune's kiss. It was not usual for him to be so aggressive. She tried to push away reflexively, but his hold was to strong. Before she could make a serious effort to break the kiss, her reluctance dissolved. Moka kissed him back.

Moka tried to find some scrap of rational thought. She realized that she had torn Tsukune's shirts open. Between kisses that stole her breath away, she bit into his neck, his shoulder, and even his chest. She drank in his blood and life as she basked in the heat of his burning youki. With an effort of will, Moka pressed her hands against Tsukune's hard chest and forced her way out of his embrace.

Moka's desires were running away with her. She saw Tsukune watching her, with silver streaks in his hair, and red and black dancing in his eyes. Her own hunger for him frightened her. She let her leg lash out in a vicious kick.

Tsukune felt alive. Moka was real in his arms. Her kisses inflamed him, her bites were like spice, adding a depth and flavor to her presence. When she forced herself back from him he let himself admire her beauty. And then her leg was coming for his head.

Moka felt a moment of shock as Tsukune blocked her kick. She kicked again, only to have Tsukune dodge. Moka gave a growl and attacked forcefully. Tsukune defended himself from her devastating kicks and punches. She made a swipe at him with her hand curled into a claw, tearing into his chest. The smell of his blood was intoxicating. Her next swipe was caught. Moka gaped in surprise as Tsukune pulled her arm, drawing her in for another kiss.

Moka melted into the kiss for a moment before fighting free once more. She tried for a kick to Tsukune's flank. He caught her leg and held it. Moka was too off balance to launch another blow. Tsukune held on to Moka's leg, and bent forward to plant a kiss on her bare thigh.

With a throaty growl, Moka grabbed Tsukune's head. She had enough leverage to pull him off balance and to pull her leg free. Moka then threw Tsukune to the side. He hit a tombstone with enough force to break it in half. He hardly grunted. Before he could regain his feet, Moka was upon him.

Moka landed a kick that flipped Tsukune into his back. Before she could follow though with another attack, Tsukune swept her legs out from under her. She was surprised to find herself on the ground. As she tried to push herself to her feet, Tsukune got a hand on her shoulder.

Moka rolled herself into Tsukune. Breaking his grip. She grabbed on to him and kicked out with her legs for leverage. Moka managed to pull Tsukune over and rolled herself into a position over him.

Moka felt alive. Her heart was pumping her blood through her muscles. Her breathing was steady and deep. Tsukune was on the ground under her, his body hot and giving off his delicious scent, was littered with dead leaves. Moka pressed forward and kissed him forcefully.

Tsukune did not resist. He returned the kiss with passion. Moka was thrilled. Tsukune had withstood her attacks. He had acknowledged his pledge to her. He had accepted her dominance over him. She was his for the taking. As she kissed him, Moka ground herself against his hips.

Tsukune was caught up in the moment and his own desires. He reached for Moka's body as he shared the kiss. He touched and caressed. Light fabric gave way to expose smooth skin. His touch sent sparks of pleasure through Moka's body.

Tsukune was beyond caring as he enjoyed Moka through all of his senses. She kissed him and touched him, and moved on top of him. He could hear her breathing. Her beautiful face was above his. He could smell her hair and skin as he tasted her sweet kisses. He became aware of the feel of cool air against his heated flesh before an even greater heat engulfed it.

Moka was filled with desire. Every moment of frustration, of opportunities lost to interruptions, bubbled up in her mind. Moka knew what she wanted, and there was none strong enough to deny her. Some small part of herself wanted to rebel as she pulled at Tsukune's confining clothing, but she refused to listen. Moka pulled at her own restrictive scrap of clothing and discarded it once it was free from her body. Her body was eager with hunger and desire. Tsukune heart was hers, and she was ready to claim his body as well. A single touch of her fingers told her that his heated flash was free and ready for her to take. Moka pressed her hips to Tsukune with a hiss of pleasure, pain, and need.

Moka realized that she was beyond any point of hesitation as she ground her flesh onto Tsukune's. She would not stop now. Even as she assaulted his flesh with her own, Moka bent forward to take all that she wanted from Tsukune.

Bites or kisses, Tsukune accepted them all from Moka. His hands were on the soft flesh of her breasts. When her shoulder was in reach, he bit into her gently, making small kiss marks. Her body moved atop of his, bring him pleasure.

Moka hissed and moaned. Tsukune was everything to her. His taste was on her tongue, his scent filled her nostrils, and his lips were electric on hers. His hands were warm and firm on her breasts, and his hot flesh was solid within her. She did not know how long she had been riding Tsukune, but the pleasure that crashed over her left her mind feeling blank and her body weak.

Tsukune heard Moka's voice as she made sounds of pleasure and release. He body quivered and jerked atop of him before she sagged forward, gasping for breath. Tsukune's own desires drove him on. His hunger, his need, demanded satisfaction.

Moka was riding out the waves of pleasure that had rocked her body. It was more then she had ever expected. Suddenly Tsukune moved. Moka gasped in surprised as the world spun. Moka saw Tsukune's face in front of her, the trees and sky were behind him. His body was strong, trapping her against the ground. She embraced him with her limbs as he moved atop her.

The pleasure was soon building within her once more. Moka moaned in time to Tsukune's movement. Free from having to do anything but accept his passion, his flesh within her, Moka was able to enjoy every detail she was feeling. Her eyes were wide as her pleasure reached its peak.

"Moka," Tsukune growled as he approached his limit.

Moka felt her heart leap in her chest as Tsukune growled her name. She could feel his flesh as it became further engorged with blood.

"Moka," Tsukune growled again.

"Yessss… Moka hissed as she reached her limit. "Oh yes." Even as her body was rocked with pleasure, she could feel Tsukune reaching his limit, his moment of release within her.


	61. Both Together

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 61

Moka was unsure of how she should feel. Her body was filled with a mixture of pleasure and pain, and while she felt invigorated, her body was heavy and her movements were sluggish. Somewhere in her mind her sense of pride was yelling in impotent rage. Tsukune was still atop of her, touching and kissing her body as if he never intended to stop. Moka did not think she would want him too, but she was worried that his stamina would return for a third time.

Moka had been the one to push them across the line. She had initiated the act that had united them in the flesh, and had been in control until her first explosion of pleasure had made her feel weak for a moment. That had been when Tsukune had taken charge. He had assumed the dominant position. Moka surrendered to his passion without hesitation, even finding a greater peak of pleasure and satisfaction by sharing the moment of release with Tsukune.

There had been a moment then, when the pleasure ebbed and awareness expanded, that Moka had tried to escape. The Unsealed Moka always wanted to appear confident, in control, and strong, but Tsukune had a way of shaking her poise. Many times, after a fight, or training, Moka had replaced the seal because she was afraid of her feelings. She had used the seal to run away from the desire and temptation she felt. As Moka calmed down following her union with Tsukune, her sense of embarrassment about losing her self control made her want to run away again, but that was a lesser motivation. Moka wanted to embrace Tsukune again, abandoning herself into his embrace until her world became one of endless pleasure. It was the desire to surrender so completely that had frightened Moka in to wanting to run away, to hide behind the seal again.

Moka had wanted to run away from her feelings and desires, not from Tsukune. She managed to roll Tsukune over, putting herself back on top for a moment, until she pushed herself to her feet. Her resolve to run away faltered when she felt her flesh parting from his. There was a wave of physical sensations that were unlike anything she had known, accompanied by an emotional sense of loss. A sadness that the union of their flesh was over.

Moka was unsteady on her feet as she walked to the tree where her seal was embedded. Her mind was divided between all that she was feeling in her heart and body, and on her goal just a few meters away. She reached for the cross, seeking the shield from her emotions it represented.

"Moka," Tsukune's voice was rich and deep, making her shiver with desire.

Tsukune's reached from behind Moka. She saw his hand reaching for hers even as she felt the heat of his body at her back. He tangled his fingers with hers, or was it her that took his hand? She felt his breath on the side of her face, and then his lips brushing over the side of her neck. Moka did not have the desire to resist him. Her desire to flee, fled. Moka welcomed his touch. She welcomed the feel of his hands upon her, and then her flesh welcomed his within her again.

Moka's was so filled with passion and pleasure that she did not even see the tree in front of her. She leaned against the trunk, digging her nails into the bark and wood, as Tsukune stood behind her. The pleasure of the flesh drove away any rational thinking. Moka rode out the waves of pleasure that Tsukune sent crashing through her over and over again. It was his strength that supported her, her legs had become to weak to hold her weight.

And then she heard her name again. Tsukune's voice called out her name in a throaty moan. His voice sent a thrill through her heart and ignited an explosion of pleasure. Pushed to the peak of her endurance, where pleasure starts to turn into exquisite pain, Moka cried out Tsukune's name as she accepted his release once more within her.

Moka knew there would be no going back for them. As much as she wanted to be in control, as much as she wanted to possess Tsukune, Moka had to admit to herself that she belonged to him.

She managed to stand on her own, separating her flesh from Tsukune's again. Moka leaned back against the tree, groping weakly for the cross. Tsukune stood before her, touching and kissing her. Moka was dizzy with excitement. She was aware of what they had done, but Tsukune was still lavishing attention upon her. His desire for her went beyond physical pleasures, and that thought filled Moka with happiness.

Moka did not know when she had found her seal. She became aware of it in her hand as she hugged Tsukune close. A part of her wanted to let go of it, to give it up forever and to surrender to her desires. That desire to abandon herself brought enough fear that Moka knew she wasn't ready to give up the seal. With trembling fingers, Moka tried to replace the cross.

Moka did not want to leave Tsukune for her sealed slumber. She wanted to share more pleasure with him, but she was afraid of her own desires even after what they had done together. It was with an immeasurable mixture of relief and regret that Moka replaced the seal.

"Moka?" Tsukune questioned.

Moka regained her outer awareness. She had been lost in a dark storm of emotions and sensations that had been so distant but also so real at the same time. She because aware of Tsukune. In front of her. His kind and handsome face was before her. Bits of red and black danced in his eyes. The scent of his blood and sweat was thick in the air. His youki was hot around her.

"Tsukune," Moka breathed, leaning in to a kiss.

That kiss was all Tsukune needed to inflame his passion anew. He kissed Moka joyfully. It was the same body, but a different woman that was before him now. He kissed and caressed her, aware of the subtle differences between the two Mokas.

Moka was filled with longing and desire. She knew what had passed between Tsukune and her other self. She knew that Tsukune loved her, but there was an insecurity that she was somehow less attractive then the Inner Moka. She needed proof that Tsukune desired her weaker side as well. She leaned back against the tree, welcoming Tsukune's affection. His hands and mouth upon her body inflamed her desire. She found herself biting into his shoulder, drinking him in deeply.

"Tsukune," Moka moaned. His blood was on her lips even as the wound in his shoulder closed. Moka hugged him tightly, wanting him closer, willing him to become one with her. "Oh, Tsu-ku-nee…" She lifted a leg and wrapped it around Tsukune's hip.

Moka marveled at Tsukune's strength and welcomed his power over her. A jab of pleasure and pain shot through her as their bodies became one. Moka clawed at Tsukune's back and bit into his shoulders and chest over and over again. She was a wild creature lost in pleasure. Her tender flesh was nearly raw, making every motion, every point of contact that much more stimulating. Finally, with a bestial cry, she drove her fangs deep into Tsukune's neck.

Moka clamed Tsukune even as she abandoned herself to him. Her mind was lost in a storm of pleasure and happiness. Moka drank in Tsukune's hot blood as her flesh accepted the release of his pleasure within her.

Moka clung to Tsukune, crying quietly. Hot, joyful tears ran down her cheeks. She and Tsukune had become something more. Moka had been so happy to think of Tsukune as her friend; as her boyfriend. Now their relationship had been transformed. Tskune was her lover, and she was his.

Moka becamse aware of Tsukune again. He was still touching her. Their bodies were still joined even as they rested from the efforts of their union. Tsukune was whispering her name over and over.

"Moka," His voice was soft and caring. "Moka…" Almost lost in the night breeze. "Moka… I love you… I love you, Moka…" He whispered to her and kissed her gently on the face, the lips, the ear. He loved every part of her, and wanted Moka to know it.

"Tsukune," Moka hugged him tightly. "My Tsukune… I love you," Moka answered softly.

Moka's awareness of herself finally asserted herself. The hour was late, and while she had fed herself upon Tsukune's blood and life, her body still had needs. She felt embarrassed that something as lowly as needing a toilet was going to force an end to their time together.

As one thing often leads to another, Moka became aware of more and more details. Tsukune's shirts were ruined, and his blazer was blood stained. Once Moka had managed to force herself to remove her flesh from his, she was also aware of how tender she had become. Her body felt strangely light and empty while her head and limbs felt heavy. Her dress and bra were bunched around her waist, stained with Tsukune's blood. Her underwear was gone, but Moka was amazed that her shoes were still on her feet. Tsukune's pants hung lopsided from his hips, exposing his semi hard flesh.

Moka felt a blush coloring her cheeks. It was no wonder that her body felt the way it did. Even as Tsukune made an effort to dress himself, Moka noticed not only what she had taken within her, but that there was blood on Tsukune there as well.

Tsukune politely turned to the side, giving Moka time to compose herself. Moka dressed herself as best she could. When she was ready, they walked together towards the village. Tsukune walked Moka to the back door of her house, wanting to be as discreet as possible. Once she was safely inside, Tsukune returned to his own home away from home.

XXXXXXX

Moka felt relieved to make it to her bedroom without running in to anybody. She was shocked to discover how close to midnight it was. She stripped down and put on a robe, quickly seeing to her need to use the toilet. After that, Moka wanted to clean up. She took her toiletries into the bathroom, grateful that the late hour would mean she would have time to wash thoroughly and relax. Moka felt tired and excited, and she wanted a chance to reflect on all that had happened.

XXXXXXX

Tsukune slipped in through the seldom used back door of his house. Ruby, who had been waiting for him, met him in the kitchen. She took in the details of his appearance quickly.

"Master?" Ruby questioned, worry clear on her face. His torn and dirtied uniform was stained with blood. Through the ruined front of his shirts, Ruby could see the thin red marks of healing injuries.

"I need a moment," Tsukune said, pealing off his stained clothing as he crossed the kitchen floor.

"The bath is ready," Ruby said as she stepped out of his path.

"Thank you."

Tsukune was bothered by something, Ruby could tell. She could feel his youki burning hot within him, and his face was drawn into a mask of deep thought. She followed behind him, picking up his discarded clothes, feeling anxious. When Tsukune had gone into the bathroom, Ruby examined his clothes.

Ruby had to lean against the wall to keep from falling over. Her knees suddenly became weak as she realized what had happened. Most of the blood on Tsukune's clothes was his own, but not all. Ruby held Tsukune's boxers in her hands and saw the small amount of blood there. Mixed with Tsukune's scent, Ruby could also smell Moka, and the sharp scent that comes from a woman's aroused flesh. She realized that the small amount of blood was also from Moka. Tsukune had taken her virginity, and given his to her.

Ruby was filled with emotions. A part of her wanted to cheer for her master's success in pursuit of the one he loved. Another part of Ruby was hurt that he had been with someone other then her. Mostly, she was jealous. She was jealous that Moka had received Tsukune's love and passion. She was envious of Moka's closeness to Tsukune. But then there was the happy part of her. It was the part of Ruby that was the most dedicated to being Tsukune's slave. That part of Ruby was happy that Tsukune's relationship had moved forward, but not as a friend cheering him on. That part of Ruby was happy because if Tsukune had finally gone to that level with Moka, then it would be far easier for Ruby to giver her body to her master. Moka stood in the hall, daydreaming about where things could go next.

"Ruby," Tsukune called from the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune was still on edge after he had parted company with Moka. He was feeling better, he admitted to himself. His animalistic desires were less then before, and his youki was calmer. But saying his youki was calmer was misleading. Instead of a wild fire in dry grass, the fire was contained in a furnace. The same amount of energy became more intense once it was restricted. Tsukune could feel the pressure of his youki within him, and could tell that his control of it was a fragile thing.

Moka had tried to help Tsukune by drawing out his youki, and it had been the right approach Tsukune had to admit. But she had been the wrong person for the job. His desire for her overwhelmed his self control. If so much of his youki had not been spent healing himself, Tsukune would have kept going all night. In truth, he wanted to. Even as he sat there having Ruby scrub his back, Tsukune wanted to go next door, push his way into Moka's room, and be with her again.

Moka had the right treatment to help Tsukune, but because of his love and desire for her, she could not take enough of his youki without become a victim to it. Just thinking about Moka was stirring his desires and his youki anew. That was why Tsukune had called for Ruby. He needed a distraction. He cared for Ruby deeply, but did not love her as he did Moka. He thought that if she was present, then he would be able to retain some self control, for the sake of proper modesty if nothing else.

Tsukune's plan was flawed. Once in the small space of the bathroom, Ruby's presence was the wrong kind of distraction. Her hands felt good, scrubbing at his back and shoulders, and down his sides and arms. He tried to close his eyes and concentrate on the simple sensations of being cleaned. It was relaxing, which helped. But Tsukune was too worked up for his senses to miss details he might normally tune out. He could hear Ruby's breathing, and it sounded rough, as if she had been working hard or was excited. Tsukune could smell Ruby's warm herbal spicy scent.

Tsukune felt his youki rising and knew if he did not bleed some of it off he would lose control again. He opened his eyes, looking at Ruby. She had taken advantage of Tsukune's distracted state, and instead of staying behind him and only washing his back, she had worked her way around and was washing his calves and feet. Tsukune saw her in front of him and took notice of her. Her shiny dark hair, pulled back as she washed him. Her fare cheeks touched with pink. Ruby's pink, glossy lips, parted slightly as she breathed through her mouth. When she felt him tense under her hand she looked up, her red eyes met his. Chocolate brown was streaked with black and red. Ruby felt her heart flutter.

"Ruby," Tsukune nearly groaned. He needed to release his youki and needed her help. SHe had shared his power before. He hoped that she could help him now. "I am having trouble staying in control," Tsukune explained. He was still stalling, but he also wanted her to understand why he acting the way he was. "My emotions... My youki are at their limits. Its making me act out." He took a deep breath and blew it out. "I need you to help me drain off my youki."

"Master?" Ruby breathed, feeling excited.

"Ruby," Tsukune slowly reached up and cupped her face in his hands. He started to lean forward. "I need you."

Ruby felt a rush of heat expanding out of her heart. The ragged tone of Tsukune's voice when he said he needed her filled Ruby with an overwhelming sense of love and desire. Ruby felt the rush of his youki pouring into her in an intoxicating torrent, making her perceptions of the world clearer and more intense.

"Master..." Ruby moaned, feeling her body tremble with power and pleasure.

Tsukune could tell that Ruby would not be able to accept all of the energy he needed to release. Her face was flush and her eyes were wide and unfocused. Ruby's body started to shake and her breath came out in moans. Tsukune restricted his flow of youki before he caused her harm.

Tsukune watched as Ruby's body spasmed and then went limp. She had a lazy smile on her face as she looked up at him. Ruby was out of breath and her face glistened with sweat. As Tsukune forced his youki down, feeling like he was trying to force living creature with talons and tentacles into a box, he felt that he was better able to concentrate. When he has some sense of self control restored, Tsukune turned his attention to Ruby.

Ruby was laying on the bathroom floor. Her thin garments were wet and her body was limp. She had a smile on her lips as she looked up at Tsukune.

"Ruby?" Tsukune questioned.

"Yes master?" Ruby answered with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Are you all right, Ruby?"

"Oh, yes master," She answered with a happy sigh.

Tsukune saw that Ruby was in no condition to do anything on her own at the moment. He also knew that he could not just leave her lying on the bathroom floor. With his youki running hot it was nothing for Tsukune to scoop Ruby up off of the floor.

Tsukune did not try to be gentle or patient with the task at hand. He lifted Ruby up and over his shoulder, bringing a happy cry from the witch. Tsukune had kept a hand free for working as he carried Ruby to her bedroom. In her room, Tsukune carried Ruby to her bed, pulling back the blankets with his free hand.

"Master," Ruby sighed with giggle escaping her as Tsukune eased her down until her feet reached the floor.

Tsukune saw that Ruby was recovering. She might be acting a little loopy, but she was able to stand, and she was trying to hug herself to Tsukune. With a frustrated sigh, Tsukune wrestled with Ruby, stripping her out of her wet clothing. Once she was undressed, Tsukune gave her a push, sending her backwards on to her bed. Before she could spring back up, he grabbed her legs and lifted them up on to the bed, and then quickly pulled up the bedding to cover her.

"Awww," Ruby pouted as she realized that Tsukune wasn't going to play along with her.

Tsukune waited all of five seconds to make sure Ruby wasn't going to climb out of bed. Satisfied that she would stay put for a while at least, Tsukune left her bedroom. He wanted to finish washing and try to get a little rest before the night was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruby watched Tsukune leave her room and pouted. With a sigh, Ruby snuggled into her blankets. She had served her master, and it had felt wonderful. As an added bonus, she got to see him totally naked. In his concern for her, while nice but completely unnecessary, he had abandoned his modesty. It was too bad that he had been so preoccupied with making sure she would be alright, otherwise he might have taken a moment to enjoy her body as he stripped her down and put her to bed. As she drifted off to sleep, Ruby smiled, hoping to dream about her master.


	62. Climbing Down

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 62

Moka felt awkward as she stepped out the door that morning. Her body was still feeling the effects of having been with Tsukune. Her muscles felt strong and her mind was clear. Over all she was rested and felt ready for anything, because she had fed so well from Tsukune. But at the same time, parts of her felt tender, almost too sensitive from what they had shared. There was a small inner voice that berated Moka, and wanted to have a go at Tsukune too, about how reckless they had been, fretting over the possible consequences of their thoughtless passion. Moka had trouble feeling any regret over what had happened in spite of that little voice. Even though she knew the kind of problems that could have come of it, Moka couldn't help but feel some excitement at the thought of creating something with Tsukune.

Moka was unsure what to expect from Tsukune after what had happened. He was such a reserved and modest person, Moka was afraid that he might think something bad about her. She was also worried that he might think badly about himself. The two biggest fears that warred within Moka were whether or not her relationship with Tsukune had been ruined by what had happened, and what would happen if or when her family found out what had happened.

All of Moka's inner concerns faded when she saw Tsukune standing in front of his house. He was standing straight and tall without a jacket. His Student Police arm band was pinned to his shirt sleeve. She saw that his tie was held in place by the pin she had given him. Moka was glad and relieved that he still wanted to acknowledge their relationship. She let herself look into his face as he walked towards her. His feelings were usually easy to read, so Moka was apprehensive about what she might see.

Tsukune looked tired. He had dark circles under his eyes and his face was tight. Moka could tell by the way he carried himself that Tsukune was running on willpower more then anything else. Even as she looked into his face, Tsukune made eye contact with her and smiled.

Moka saw his smile and her apprehension was washed away. Tsukune's smile was genuine. The warmth of it carried through to his tired eyes. Moka felt her heart swell with her love for for Tsukune.

Tsukune had been worried about how Moka would receive him after what he had done. He was afraid that in the light of day she would resent him, blame him for what had happened. But then he saw her. He saw the care and concern in her eyes. Tsukune did not care if she was upset at him. Just seeing Moka made his morning better and helped to brighten his morning. He smiled, happy to see her beautiful face. And then Moka smiled, and to Tsukune it was like the warmth of the sun was shining upon him.

Xxxxxxxx

Tsukune had to concentrate to keep his youki under control. He had not slept all night, and only managed a little relaxation in the bath. Instead of sleeping, Tsukune had tried to burn off his extra energy. He had channeled some into Hiru, making the creature purr, but Tsukune stopped when she looked like she was getting too excited. Her body had gone tense and her tail had twitched almost violently. After that Tsukune spent the night practicing his meditation and transformations. By dawn, Tsukune had worked out a plan on how to get through his current dilemma. But first he had to get through classes.

XXXX

Kurumu could tell that Tsukune was still not himself. She could feel tendrils of lust coming off of him, and could feel his youki burning just under the surface. She was glad that he was doing better then the last time she had seen him, but she did not know why he looked so tired. She could not help but worry about him.

Xxxxxxxx

Yukari did not want to go to her counseling appointment. She already had a plan in mind for her future. She would attend a university, which ever one Moka and Tsukune went to. If they went to different schools, Yukari would go to which ever was the better one. After that, Yukari planed to work as a teacher. Being a teacher in a school would help prepare her for when Tsukune was ready to be a father.

Yukari also did not want to go to her appointment because it took her away from Moka and Tsukune. Something had happened and the little witch wanted to find out what. Moka looked a little tire, while Tsukune looked exhausted. Yukari suspected that something had kept Tsukune Busy with the student police all night, and Moka had probably lost sleep worrying about him, but she wanted to find out for sure.

When Yukari arrived at her appointment she had been surprised. As soon as she entered the small office she knew she was in the presence of another witch. The older witch was somewhere close to middle age, Yukari guessed from her appearance. Looking at her, Yukari hoped that she would mature as well.

The career counselor was a woman on indeterminate years. Her hair was full and dark, with silver highlights at the temples. Her face glowed with confidence and mature beauty. Little lines at the corners of her mouth and eyes added a merry quality to the woman's appearance. Yukari could not help but admire the appearance of the older witch. She was wearing a long black dress the hugged her body and displayed her curves to good advantage. The counselor had ample breasts, a modest waist with a flat abdomen, and full hips. She was feeding a gray parrot on a stand in the corner when Yukari walked in.

The actual meeting was over with quickly. Yukari's academic performance supported her plan to attend university and to be a teacher, which the counselor approved of. She did admonish the little witch to take her education a little more seriously, and told her she should go to the best university she could, instead of chasing her friends around.

"There is just one more thing," The woman said as the meeting neared its conclusion. "I was told to give you something." She pent down to get something from behind her desk. "I am told that this is meant to be some kind of reward," She said as she lifted a copper bound book onto the desk. She slid the heavy thing over to Yukari.

"Wow," Yukari exclaimed as she reached for the tome. She could tell by looking at it that it was a very old book. As she took it in her hands she realized that the thing must weigh almost five kilograms, making it heavier then it looked. She was practically drooling as she hugged the book to her chest. She looked up at the older witch wither eyes wide, but questioning.

"Yes," The woman nodded. "It is yours to keep." She gave the little witch a mischievous smile. "But it will be up to you to learn how to unlock it." She laughed happily.

Yukari left the office with her new book and a wide grin. She wanted to return to class to show her new treasure to her friends. But more then that, Yukari wanted to start studying the ancient tome so that she could unlock its mysteries.

Mizore left the career counselors office feeling like she had wasted her time. The little old man with the bushy eyebrows and mustache had tried to interest the snow maiden in a list of nearly invisible careers, including meter maid and corporate office support. Mizore knew her career goal, and had told the old man so. She was going to seduce Tsukune, and then raise his children, ether in the human world or back in her home village. To add to Mizore's frustration, the counselor had ended the meeting by sending her to the school nurse's office.

Mizore had been tempted to blow off her visit to the nurse's office. She would rather spend her time near Tsukune, then being measured and weighed for her school record. In the end she decided to see the school nurse just to avoid getting in to any trouble. When she reached the office, the school nurse was not alone.

"Hello dear," A woman dressed in a white skirt said with a smile. The woman looked ancient. Her head was bald and her skin looked like leather. Mizore almost couldn't tell that it was a woman that sat on a stool, topless. Her breasts were little more then thick folds of wrinkled skin. The woman was holding a long stick, almost caressing it, while a long black snake moved slowly around it in long curls. "Please come in." The woman smiled, showing a mouth full of dark, pointed teeth.

XXXXXXXXXX

Moka was feeling frustrated. It was another day of self study. Tsukune was close enough that she could smell him, but she couldn't do anything. She did not have the familiar distraction of class to help her keep her mind busy. All Moka could do is try to read while being aware of Tsukune's closeness.

Tsukune was keeping himself busy by reading the book Lord Gray had given him. By reading through the mental focusing exercises he was able to keep his mind calm, helping to keep his Youki bottled. Tsukune had studied enough of the book to understand what he had to do. Controlling his youki was something that took training. The more he practiced the better he would become, and the more he could handle. Additionally, the better he was at it, the more he could produce and handle.

Moka kept steeling glances in Tsukne's direction. She liked to watch his face as he concentrated on the book in his hands. She couldn't help but wonder if she could get him somewhere along at lunch.

Kurumu was also watching Tsukune. Even without looked at him, she was aware of him. His heart was beating steady and strong, and his breathing was measured and deep. She could see Tsukune's concentration in his profile. He was like a professional dancer in the middle of a performance, where concentration and endurance were key. Kurumu had studied dancing at her mother's insistence, because it could be a useful tool in seducing men.

Kurumu could not tell what Tsukune was feeling or thinking, but having him close gave her a sense of calm. Tsukune had not shown any indication that he was upset at her for what had happened between them. She could tell that something was bothering him, but he did not act like she was the cause of it.

Moka needed a distraction. She was watching Tsukune more and more, and saw that Kurumu was doing the same. Moka dug into her school bag for something to occupy her mind. She saw the envelope she had received from the career counselor. She had meant to open after class, but had become distracted and for got about it. Moka blushed deeply, remembering her distraction with startling clearity.

More in need of a distraction then before, Moka pulled out the envelope and examined it. She saw that it was blank except for her name written in fancy script on one side. Curious, she opened the envelope. Inside, Moka found a thick piece of folded parchment and a small handwritten note. She read the note first.

_"Just to let you know,"_ The note said._ "I have forwarded a copy of this to your family. Signed Brone G."_

Moka read the note through twice, wondering if she should be worried. Finally she took out the parchment and unfolded it. The face of the parchment was adorned with lines of flowing script a seal of silver wax and a blue ribbon. Moka read the lines of scrip carefully.

_"By my hand and seal,"_ The flowing script said with formal sounding wording. _"I, Brone Gray, Lord of the Sutherland Cairns and Coast, do here by declare my respect for the skill and prowess of Moka, daughter of the house of Akashiya. In recognition of her dedication and loyalty, Akashiya is hereby appointed Dame of the Argent Cairn, with all rights and responsibilities inherent there unto."_

Moka realized that her hand was shaking as she reread the parchment. Lord Gray had made her a Dame. Moka had a title. She was aware that this gave the man a claim on her, gave her obligations, but she could renounce the title if she thought his demands were unreasonable or immoral. Having a title, even a minor one in a foreign court, granted Moka status. For herself, status was an unimportant issue. But for her family and for the world she was a part of as a vampire, a title made her a person, and not just her parent's child.

Moka looked towards Tsukune. He had gained recognition from the school and the other students, proving that he had worth for the status conscious world of vampires and other noble youkai. But his recognition were only a starting place. When he was out of school then he would have less to hold up for recognition. Of greater value was the recognition he had gained from Matsumoto Akira's family, and having a sworn servant. His growing youki was also something to be proud of, even if it was a cause for concern.

Moka smiled to herself. She had a title now. With enough status she could chose to be with Tsukune and nobody in her family could deny her. She felt her smile escaping her control and looked down at her desk to hide it. Her smile grew wider. Kokoa was going to have a fit.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Mizore was unsure how she should feel as she returned to class. Relieved was what she felt the most. The reward the Board Chairman had arranged for her was embarrassing to think about, mostly because it meant that the man she hardly knew had such detailed and personal information about her. Mizore felt relieved that the procedure to grant her reward was over. The procedure and been physically unpleasant, and even uncomfortable to think about in detail. The old healer woman made Mizore undress for the procedure, and had been very thorough with her examination of the Snow Maiden. Now that the procedure was over, and the 'reward' had been granted, Mizore felt a sense of relief, because now she had something truly valuable. Mizore had time. While the procedure had been uncomfortable, even invasive, it gave Mizore many more years of being able to bare children.

Tsukune had told Mizore's mother that he would not even consider having children until he knew he could be a good father and proper provider. Now Mizore had time to wait for him. He could go to college and start his career, whatever it would be, and Mizore would be ready to bare his children when he was ready to father them.

Mizore was allowing herself to daydream about Tsukune, and creating a family with him, as she returned to class. She slipped into the classroom unobserved, pausing just within the door to observe Tsukune and to read the atmosphere. The room was mostly quiet as students read or talked in whispers. Tsukune sat at his desk with a book in his hands and a frown on concentration on his handsome face.

Xx xx x X

"Tsukune," Moka said with a cheerful smile as the group of friends sat down to lunch together. "I wanted to talk to you about school break."

"Yes," Tsukune responded in a level voice. He was tired in mind more then body, but was happy to talk with Moka.

"If you still want me to," Moka said with a light blush, thinking of all that had happened. "I would like to visit your home during the break."

"Yes," Tsukune said, smiling. "Of course I want you to. When would you like to come? Will you be able to stay with me?"

"Well," Moka could not help but smile. Tsukune's honest and happy reaction to her words touched her. "I need to go home first," Moka explained. "I need to make sure Kokoa will be alright." Moka paused to look at the faces of her friends. "And I need to let my family know about my title." She pulled out the letter she had received and handed it to Tsukune.

Tsukune accepted the piece of parchment and read it over. He could tell that it was good news, and that Moka was excited about it, but he was an outsider to her world still so his reaction was less pronounced then hers. Tsukune may not have seen the importance of the news in the same way as Moka, but he could tell that it was important to her, and was happy for her. He smiled warmly as he handed back the parchment with a seated bow.

"Congratulations, Dame Moka," Tsukune said.

The others joined in on congratulating Moka. While status and title were not as important to them, they were glad their friend had received recognition, even if they suspected that Inner Moka was the one who truly earned it.

The rest of lunch went by quickly, as did the rest of the school day. The students collected any anything they would need to turn in at the start of the next term, and turned in the books that they no longer needed. With only closing ceremonies between them and the end of the term, the student body was released from school for the day.

Tsukune was glad when the school day was over. Yukari, preoccupied with her new book, was not clinging to him or Moka, sparing them from her hyper affection. Mizore was smiling to herself, and blushing whenever Tsukune caught her looking in his direction. Moka was smiling broadly, but was also blushing frequently. Tsukune noted that Kurumu was the most tense of his companions. While he could not identify the emotions running though the succubus, he was able to tell that she was agitated.

Once back at the village, the friends split up. With the end of term a day away there was packing to do. Tsukune returned to his own house to change clothes and to speak with Ruby.

"Ruby," Tsukune called as he entered.

"Welcome home, Master," Ruby said with a smile.

"Is there anything I should do to get ready for tomorrow?" Tsukune asked as he headed to his bedroom to change.

"No master," Ruby answered, following him. "I have a uniform ready for tomorrow, and most of your belongings packed."

"Thank you."

"Master?" Ruby asked for his attention.

"What is it?" Tsukune was down to us undershirt already as he turned to face her.

"About last night," Ruby said carefully. "I know that you..."

"Yes," Tsukune nodded. "I know that it was probably a mistake. Moka and I were careless." He blew out a sigh. Thinking about what he and Moka had shared excited him anew, and he wanted to stay calm. "Moka has not said anything, and neither have I, but I think we both wanted it to happen." He looked at Ruby and she could see the care and concern on his face. "We just need to be careful that we don't do something that we will regret."

"Yes Master," Ruby nodded. "I just wanted you to know that I am here for you, Master, if you ever need me to help you, with anything." Ruby lifted the hem of her skirt with one hand and pulled at the top of her bodice with the other. "I am yours to use after all."

"Thank you, Ruby," Tsukune said, feeling a blush coloring his cheeks even as his youki started to churn. "But now that you have brought it up." Tsukune crossed the room to her. "You did help me last night, and I want to thank you for it. I may need your help for a while, until I can manage this better."

"Any time, master," Ruby blushed, remembering the pleasure he had given her.

"Good," Tsukune said. "I want to practice something." He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Wha..." Ruby looked up in surprise at Tsukune's boldness. Her words were cut off by his mouth closing with hers in a heated kiss. A rush of excitement filled Ruby even as Tsukune's youki flowed in to her. His kiss was like nothing she had ever felt from him. It was firm, but not demanding or nervous. With the physical connection came the flow rush of energy that excited her body and mind. Ruby felt like she was drinking the fire of life from Tsukune's mouth.

Tsukune felt his youki flow into Ruby. He kept the kiss short, not wanting to force too much upon Ruby. He also did not want to lose control of himself. He was aware of how exciting it was to kiss Ruby, and while not as stimulating as Moka, it still raised his energy and his hungers. He broke off the kiss before he could lose his concentration.

"Oh..." Ruby moaned in a mix of pleasure and disappointment.

"Thank you, Ruby," Tsukune said. He used his hands on Ruby's shoulders to turn her around. "I might be back late." He gave her a small push.

"Yes master," Ruby said automatically. "I'll take care of everything."

Ruby knew she would have dinner and a bath ready for when Tsukune returned. She had everything she needed already, so it would be just a mater of a little time and effort. But before any of that, Ruby had to take care of herself. She retreated to her room and closed the door. A part of her pouted that Tsukune was a cruel master for leaving his slave in such an aroused and desperate state.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tsukune?" Mizore was pleased and surprised when she opened the door to see that he had come to visit her.

"Mizore," Tsukune nodded wit a small smile on his face. "Do you have a moment?"

"Yes," Mizore smiled. "Please come in."

"I am sorry to bother you like this," Tsukune said. "But I wanted to talk to you. Um..." He looked around. "It's kind of private."

"We are alone," Mizore said. "Anna is with her boyfriend."

"Ahhh," Tsukune hoped the couple would keep each other busy for a while.

"Tsukune?" Mizore started to feel a little nervous. "What is it?"

"Let me start by saying I'm sorry about this," Tsukune sighed.

"Let's sit down," Mizore said.

After the pair had settled down with cups of tea, Mizore was ready to listen to what Tsukune had to say.

"What is it, Tsukune?" She asked.

"Well..." Tsukune started awkwardly. He took a few moments and a false start, but he finally found the words. Tsukune explained to Mizore about how his youki had been so hard for him to control. He explained how he had nearly lost control when he had been talking to Kurumu, and that he was afraid he would lose himself. He went on to tell her about how Inner Moka had tried to help him, and that he had nearly lost control again. He left out what had happened between Moka and himself, because she did not need to know about their indiscretion. Tsukune went on to explain what he had learned, even going so far as telling her how he had tested his idea with Ruby and Hiru.

"I need to release my youki safely," Tsukune explained. "I know that you can take some of it from me. Mizore, can you help me please?"

"Tsukune..." Mizore felt her heart flutter. She could not believe that he had come to her for help. He was sharing his fear with her, exposing his vulnerable side to her. It was a level of intimacy that only people very close and trusting with each other would do. "Yes," Mizore said with a nod "I will help you."

"Thank you, Mizore," Tsukune said with a sigh as he held out his hands to her.

Mizore took Tsukune's hands in hers and was rewarded by a rush of Warmth from him. Mizore realized that Tsukune had not been exaggerating his problem. She remembered the time he head nearly lost control in front of the dorms. It had taken her and Moka both to draw down his youki then. Mizore could feel the power of his youki as it flowed into her, and it was a near match to that other time. She marveled at how much Warmth he had to share and wondered that he did not burst into flames form it.

Tsukune watched Mizore closely. He did not want to hurt her, and suspected that she would not be able to take in all that he needed to release. He gently drew her closer to him as he watched her face. She had a dreamy eyes and a happy smile as she welcomed the chance to be closer. Tsukune concentrated on the feel of her youki to the best of his ability while still keeping control of his own. When he saw beads of sweat on Mizore's forehead he reigned in his youki,walling it away. Far from feeling drained, or even tired, Tsukune could feel a difference in his energy. He was still on edge, but he was no longer afraid he would lose control at any moment.

Mizore was breathing hard as she leaned against Tsukune. His Warmth empowered her and made her body feel light and alive. She could not help but wonder what it would be like to lay with him to make a child.

"Tsukun-nee," Mizore said in a soft voice, sitting up a little more, reaching to embrace him.

"Mizore," Tsukune said gently, accepting her arms about his neck. "Thank you."

Mizore was sorry to see Tsukune leave, but she understood. She had to finish packing her things as well. She suspected that she would be returning to the little house at the start of the next school year, but leaving things at school was asking to lose them. Mizore wished that she could bring Tsukune home with her. As she packed her things, she imagined stuffing Tsukune into one of her bags and smiled.

XxxxxxxxxX

Kurumu was surprised and a little alarmed to when Tsukune came to visit her. She had already changed out of her uniform and worked up a sweat as she packed up her things. She had her hair covered and tied back with a scarf and was dressed in a faded blouse and baggy shorts. With no makeup on, Kurumu knew she looked a mess. As happy as she was to see Tsukune, she wished she could have had some warning.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said. "Do you have a moment?"

"I always have time for you, Tsukune," She reached for his hand and pulled him into the house. "I'm sorry I don't have any snacks, but I could make you a cup of tea..."

"You don't have to," Tsukune dismissed the offer of refreshments. His stomach felt heavy at the moment, spoiling any appetite for food he might have had. "I came to talk to you about something."

"What?" Kurumu suddenly felt uneasy. "Tsukune?"

Tsukune was still on edge. He hopped that Kurumu would be able to give him the help he needed. Tsukune thought that if his friends all took a little of his youki he would get it down enough that he would be able to relax. If Kurumu couldn't help him, or if she couldn't help him enough, then he would see Moka next, but Tsukune was afraid to see her until he had to, or at least until he had better control of himself. He did not want to only be with her when he would have trouble thinking clearly.

Because he was still on edge, Tsukune's awareness of youki, his own and others', was sharp. He could feel Enya close at hand and suspected that Kurumu's house mate might be listening in.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said. "Can we talk in your bedroom?"

"Ha," Kurumu gasped in surprise. She never expected Tsukune to be so forward. "Yes." She practically dragged him through the house to her bedroom. Once there she hesitated. Her room was in much the same state as she was. It was comfortable, but in no condition to entertain a guest. Especially not Tsukune.

Once in her bedroom, Tsukune freed himself from Kurumu's grasp. He turned his back on her and carefully closed the door. One of the skills that Tsukune had been practicing was a barrier. He threw his energy at the door, concentrating on the mental image of a thick wall. He hoped that it would keep anybody from listening in. The energy the barrier took was small. When used to try to release his youkai, it was like using a drinking glass to bail water from a sinking boat; It might work, but the effort might make things worse in the long run.

Kurumu watched Tsukune close her door, and felt a flare of his youki. She didn't know what was on Tsukune's mind, but she was very aware of her own feelings. She was curious, and very nervous. She felt her heart beating in her chest as Tsukune turned back to face her.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said. "I need to ask you for your help..."

Tsukune told Kurumu the same thing he had told Mizore. He had to explain fewer details because he had been with her for part of it. Tsukune also told Kurumu about his visit to Mizore, and how it had helped him. He saw that she understood, at least in part. He took a deep breath and blew it our, preparing himself for the next step.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said what he hoped was a gentle voice. "I know that as a succubus you can drain the energy from a person, that you need it in a way."

"It's not that simple," Kurumu explained. "A succubus feeds on the life force of her prey, but we do it by making them lust after us. Lust is a strong feeling, like love or hate or anger. Just experiencing strong emotions takes a lot of energy. When a person's energy is focused on succubus, in the form of Lust, then she can draw it into herself. You almost have to give your energy to a succubus."

"I understand," Tsukune said. "I'm willing..."

"No," Kurumu cut him off. "I don't think you do. Tsukune, after yesterday, when we kissed on the roof, I have been feeling Lust from you, but it is such a weak amount. I feel more lust from Yukari or Ruby."

"Kurumu," Tsukune said in a low voice. "I do understand." He crossed the room to stand only inches from her. "When I think of you. When I just let my guard down, I can feel your emotions. When I am close you, like this," He reached up and caressed her arm lightly. "Your feelings are so clear I can confuse them for my own."

Kurumu, Tsukune could feel, felt excited to have Tsukune so close to her, touching her. He was still calm enough to separate her feelings from his own. He was surprised to note that while his feelings were separate from hers, they did reflect Kurumu's. He realized that he did have feelings of desire for her, and that he felt some excitement at being with her. His feelings for her.

"When we kissed," Tsukune said. "I felt your excitement. I got excited too."

Kurumu was looking up into Tsukune face and felt her heart pounding. She tried to calm herself down. She had nearly lost control of herself the last time she had been close to Tsukune. Kurumu tried to concentrate on her awareness of Tsukune, and was shocked when she realized that his heart was beating fast, like her own. She could feel his youki rising as well. Tsukune was getting excited with her.

Tsukune's fingers moved to touch Kurumu's cheek. Kurumu's desire blossomed in her heart. Tsukune felt the rush of feelings from her. He hoped that he was not making a mistake.

"Kurumu," He said as he leaned closer. "I'm sorry. Please help me." He kissed her gently.

Kurumu's resolve collapsed and she threw her arms around Tsukune and kissed him back with abandon. Tsukune became her whole world. The feel of his body, his scent, the taste of his lips. She pressed her body against his.

Tsukune let himself experience Kurumu's body against his. He could smell her sweet scent and was aware of the softness of her breasts pressed against him. Separate from her desire for him, Tuskune could feel for Kurumu rising. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Tsukune focused on Kurumu. Her kiss was warm, with her tongue tracing along the lines of his mouth, inviting him to kiss her more deeply. Tsukune was aware that holding Kurumu close felt different then when she pressed herself against him aggressively. Except for her impressive chest, Tsukune realized that Kurumu was a small woman. He let his hand slide down the curve of her back to her hip.

Kurumu moaned into Tsukune's mouth. His kiss was so warm and special. His hands were on her body, not groping her, but touching her in a much more sensual way. Kurumu wanted more of Tsukune's touch. She rubbed her breasts against him, not to tease him, but to stimulate herself. It was like a dream. Tsukune was kissing her and it was all by his own choice. It wasn't even because she had asked him to. Kurumu surrendered to her desire.

Tsukune felt light headed and his concentration faltered. Kurumu's love and desire added heat to his already warm body. He didn't even realize when he had started to squeeze her bottom, lifting her to her tip-toes and pulling Kurumu tighter against himself. His modest sense of desire blurred together with Kurumu's overwhelming longing.

Kurumu felt Tsukune's desire for her growing. His flesh, pressed against her stomach, grew hard and prominent. She slid a hand between their bodies to better felt the shape of Tsukune's flesh. Even as she did she felt Lust welling up in side of him. It was like a flame being fed dry wood. It started small but was growing fast. Kurumu felt a sense of pride at having inspired such a flame. She wanted to bask in the heat of that fire.

Tsukune felt his youki starting to surge. His primal hunger eroded his self control. He broke his mouth from Kurumu's and drew a suffering breath.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said in a ragged voice. "Please…" He kissed her again, concentrating on the sensations and desires that he was feeling.

Kurumu had been surprised when Tsukune had broken the kiss. But then she heard his voice calling her name. She could hear the need in his voice as he called to her. Then he kissed her again and his Lust became a roaring flame that washed over her. His hands were upon her body and his hips ground against her. Kurumu opened herself up to his Lust. She drank it in only to be swept up in the flow. It was like trying to sip from a waterfall. At the first taste of it, it flooded into her.

Kurumu felt the rush of power flowing into her body. All the times that she had embarrassed herself to gain a little power that had seamed so invigorating now felt like wastes of time. Tsukune's Lust was real and focused all on her. Kurumu felt intoxicated on Lust. She lifted a foot from the ground and wrapped that leg around Tsukune's hip. Kurumu placed both arms around Tsukune's neck, needing the support, as she ground herself against Tsukune's flesh where he was hard within his clothing.

The stimulation of her flesh and the intoxicating flow of Lust were soon too much for Kurumu to handle. She broke away from Tsukune's kiss to gulp down a lung full of air.

"Tsuuu-kuu-neeeee!" Kurumu cried out as her pleasure peaked and crashed over her.

"Kurumu," Tsukune groaned. He realized that he was dangerously close to losing control as a man. With great determination, Tsukune forced his youki to bend to his will. He armored himself with his dark energy, surrounding himself with it, and then forcing it down deep within himself. He had to get control before he lost himself, before Kurumu could be hurt in any way.

Kurumu felt the change in Tsukune. Her body was weak in the wake of her pleasure and her thoughts felt sluggish, but she knew something had changed. Breathing deep she made her eyes focus on Tsukune's face. He had his eyes closed in concentration and his Lust was fading away. Kurumu realized that she was barely standing on the floor, and that she and Tsukune were holding on to each other for support. She slowly cleared her mind and set herself to the task of standing on her own. It wasn't long before she was folding on to Tsukune just for the pleasure of it.

Tsukune regained his sense of self and self control. He opened his eyes and blew out a relieved sigh. Tsukune looked down on Kurumu's flushed face and smiled.

"Thank you, Kurumu," Tsukune said. "I think I will be alright now." He leaned down and gave her a warm, gentle kiss.

Kurumu's mind was still sluggish. She was slow to understand what Tsukune was saying, but she was quick to understand that he was happy with her. And that he was kissing her again. This was a different kiss. It was a kiss of warm emotions and sharing. Kurumu liked the hungry, passionate kiss, but this was good too. All too soon, the kiss was over.

Tsukune stayed with Kurumu for a little while, making sure that she would be all right. She was a little unsteady on her feat at first, and slow witted as well. With a little conversation she was able to get her mind working again and her body to follow suit. When he was sure Kurumu had recovered, Tsukune excused himself.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

When Tsukune lay down for the night he was feeling close to normal. He was aware of his youki, but it was like being aware of a sleeping dog in the room; it was there, but as long as Tsukune didn't provoke it, it would ignore him. Tsukune was also aware of Hiru. It wasn;t surprising that he was aware of the creature because it was in the room, and wanted to put its head on Tsukune's stomach.

Tsukune was relieved that his youki crisis was resolved, at least for the moment. As he settled in to his bed, Tsukune was free to worry about other things. In the morning he had to attend the closing ceremony. Among all the other things that had been going on, he had been participating in Student Counsel business. He had to attend meetings as captain of the Student Police, in addition to being class president. The only bright point in those meetings for Tsukune was the presence of Moka, his class vice president. In his recent shifts with the Student Police he had passed word that he wanted all members, active and auxiliary to be present. Tsukune would be up in front of everybody with the Student Counsel, and he intended to have the Student Police en mass along the sides of the gymnasium, emphasizing peace and safety for the students.

After the closing ceremony it would be time to say goodbyes. Mizore was headed home to her family. And so was Moka and Kokoa, and Yukari. Kurumu was going home to her mother as well. Tsukune would head home after the others. That thought reminded Tsukune of another worry.

Tsukune's mother was expecting Tsukune to be bringing company home. Ruby was going to be coming with him, and his other friends were all invited to visit, as long as they minded their manners this time. Tsukune worried how well things would go with his mother. Tsukune trusted Ruby to behave, as much as he trusted Moka, but there were going to be problems. Tsukune did not know what the problems were going to be, but he knew in his bones that he would find out. Tsukune scratched Hiru's head as he thought about how his break would go, and fell asleep listening to her purr.


	63. Taking Off

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 63

Tsukune stood down by the bus stop, wishing the buses were gone already. Most of them were loaded up and some of them had already departed. Tsukune's friends had left already, leaving him to wait, still on display, by himself.

The closing ceremony had been long and dry, and for Tsukune, more then a little embarrassing. The Board Chairman had given a modest speech about expecting good things from the students, and reminding them to behave during the break. After the opening speech, each department head had a turn to address the assembled students, and to present any awards. Yukari was called up and presented a certificate for her performance in Math. Moka was given an award for English. After that, the graduating students were called up in order to be handed their certificates by the Board Chairman.

The Student Counsel president then had a turn to speak. She gave a carefully written speech about teamwork and overcoming difficulties, and about the importance of each individual standing up for themselves and doing the right thing. It was then the Student Counsel's turn to present awards. Tsukune, who had been sitting on the far edge of the stage,as out of sight as possible, was called up to the front so the Student Counsel president could give him an award. Tsukune had to stand next to the Student Counsel vice president, who was holding the award, as the president read a list of Tsukune's achievements. Tsukune was credited with standing up to the Public Safety Commission, helping establish the Student Counsel, organizing the school festival, and protecting students. After Tsukune was presented his award, he had to give a speech. He kept it short, thanking the Student Counsel, the student body, the school staff and administration, and the members of the Student Police, and then he thanked the members of the Newspaper Cub by name. He retreated to the back of the stage.

When the speeches were over it was time for the students to leave. The school year was officially over. Tsukune watched the students leaving for home at the bus stop, holding his award The award was a wooden sword. The boken was made of red oak with a dark stain polished to a shine, making the wood a deep black. A golden cord was tied about the hilt of the boken with tassels hanging down.. Some members of the Student Police made some kind of salute to their captain before boarding the buses. It made Tsukune feel awkward, but he did his best to return the gesture.

While he was waiting for the other students to leave, Tsukune had to act calm and confident. This was hard to do when girls he did not know kept coming up to him to take a picture with him. Being asked to be in pictures was awkward enough, but the posing some of the girls did made Tsukune sweat. Tsukune was glad his friends did not see him with girls hugging him, or posing suggestively with him. More then one girl had managed to take advantage of the opportunity to get a feel of Tsukune while he was trying to look calm for the camera.

Finally the last bus was loaded an on its way. Tsukune waited until the bus was out of sight in the tunnel that would connect to somewhere else, and then he counted to thirty before relaxing and blowing out a sigh. It was time for him to leave as well. Tsukune loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt as he returned to the village.

Tsukune sometimes wondered how Ruby found the time to do all the things she did. He knew that she worked for the Board Chairman, but somehow she always had time to make sure Tsukune's place was clean and his things were taken care of. When he got back to the house he saw that she had all of the things he was going to take home neatly packed up. She also had a fare sized back pack of her own things ready to go, in addition to a purse, and had dressed for the trip in a warm jacket and bluejeans.

Ruby had assured Tsukune that the house would be safe while they were gone, so he did not have to bring everything, or have it shipped. Tsukune only owned enough to fill two bags anyway. Anything else had come with the house, or with Ruby.

Tsukune only needed a few minutes to get ready, thanks to Ruby. When Tsukune had first received his helmet he had not realized what a special thing it was. It wasn't until he had taken it out to show to Ruby. It was then that Tsukune found the note in the bag. It turned out that the helmet was a magical construct that had three forms. Tsukune had his choice of how the helmet would look at any given time, for the price of investing some of his youki. When riding, he had his choice of a simple, light, open face helmet, or the more ornate, full face helmet it had appeared as when he first received it. When he did not need a helmet, Tsukune could spend a little youki and have it transform into a leather, flat cap. Now that it was time to head home, all Tsukune had to to was pull on a coat and the helmet, currently open faced, and load up Hiru.

Hiru seamed to understand what was going on. She appeared as soon Tsukune called out to her, trotting in to view and transforming into a motorcycle. Tsukune was surprised to see that Hiru had even produced what looked like saddle bags.

It was a day of small surprises. Tsukune quickly loaded his belongings into the saddle bags. When he looked up, Tsukune saw that Ruby had her pack on her back and was holding a glossy black skullcap helmet. Where she got it from, Tsukune didn't have a clue. Like much of what Ruby did, Tsukune just blinked for a moment, taking it in, then shrugged his shoulders. Tsukune reflected for a moment, that if Hiru had a side car, it would be like that manga about a college student that lived with a goddess.

"Ah..." Tsukune gave a small shake of his head, deciding to not be distracted. For all he knew, Ruby had gotten the idea for her outfit from the same manga, and wouldn't that be just dandy. He settled on to Hiru's seat and tried to get comfortable. He had very little practice riding, and was unsure of what to expect on the trip. "Alright," Tsukune said, trying to sound more confident then he felt.

Ruby didn't need any more invitation. She mounted Hiru behind Tsukune and wrapped her arms around him firmly. Tsukune understood that she needed to hold on to him, but somehow he just felt that the act was not as innocent as just not wanting to fall off.

Tsukune wanted to be convincing as possible when he was in the human world, when riding Hiru, in order to keep her a secret. He went through the motions of checking the mirrors and checking his balance. When Tsukune pressed the 'start' button on the handlebars, Hiru gave forth a deep, throaty, suitably mechanical sounding, purr.

Before heading back to the human word, Tsukune took the time to get a little practice riding. It was kind of strange, but nice, Tsukune decided, riding up to the school and over to the dorm without anybody around. He practiced his turns and breaking a little, getting used to the hand controls. He paused at the bus stop to pull the map out of his pocket.

The map was a strange thing. Tsukune found the collection of lines, circles, and dots almost impossible to understand. To make things worse, the things on the map moved and changed. When folded up small, the map looked almost normal, with a distorted world map on the front and a list of 'points of interest' on the back. Folded, the map was a as wide as Tsukune's hand, and one and a half times as long. Opening the first fold doubled the length and made the list and the world map visible at the same time. If someone just carelessly unfolded the map, one side showed the north hemisphere, and the other showed the south. The simplest way to use the map was to open the first fold, and then touch the listed 'point of interest' closest to the person's starting point, using a little spiritual energy, then trace their finger to the place closest to their destination of choice. The next step was to fold the map backwards so the outside was now the inside, and on the new front would be a map the would show the location of starting 'point of interest,' while the destination was on the new back. It took Tsukune almost an hour to get the map to show him enough of Japan for him to find a 'point of interest' reasonably close to his home. It took him another hour for him to plot out all the 'points' he would have to connect through to get the shortest trip possible. For once, Ruby's superior knowledge of the youkai word was of no help in learning how to use the map.

Tsukune was not happy about the lost time. He would be getting home late, which would make his mother worry, and a worried mother asked a lot of questions. Tsukune tried not to think too much about what would happen when he got home. Feeling determined, he 'started' Hiru again. It was time to go.

Tsukune knew it would take time to get used to riding Hiru. What he had not anticipated was what it would be like when he used the 'points of interest' to navigate. The 'points' were places in the human world that somehow interconnected with other places. Ruby was able to explain to Tsukune that some of the lines on the map were lines of energy, Ley Lines in some languages, but that didn't make understanding the map any easier. The tunnel at the school's bus stop connected to only one 'point.' Looking at the map, Tsukune was able to locate the school in the Satsunan Islands of southern Japan. Strangely, the one point the tunnel connected to was eastern Hokkaido. Tsukune had to criss-cross Japan three more times before he would be close to home.

There must be something about the school buses, Tsukune reasoned, that made their trips so smooth. If riding a motorcycle was like coasting a bicycle down a hill, using the connection points was like taking a bicycle off of jump ramps. Each time Tsukune started into a connection point he felt a pressure build around him, followed by a surge of motion; the take-off. The motion through the connection was smooth and quick, almost feeling like he was flying. The trip through the connection ended, the landing, with another build up of pressure that would quickly fade away as the world came into focus.

It was not a bad way to travel, Tsukune decided. It was fun in much the same way it had been to ride a bicycle as a young boy, scary at first, and then exciting. He also noticed that every time he jumped, he called it that because that is what it felt like to him, Ruby would hold him a little tighter, holding herself a little closer to him until the jump was over. Tsukune had a small smile on his lips as he though about taking Moka for a ride some time. In the end, the longest part of the trip, not counting the time lost learning the map, was the ride from the last 'point of interest' to his house.

It was late evening by the time Tsukune arrived home. He rode up to a stop in front of the house and let the 'engine' idle for a moment before hitting the off switch on the handlebars. When the engine noise died, let go of Tsukune and sat up. He felt the motorcycle shake as she dismounted. Tsukune fumbled for a moment with the kick stand before climbing off. Once he had nothing between him and the ground but his own two legs, Tsukune let out a relieved sigh.

Tsukune felt a mix of relief and anxiety about being home. As he rolled Hiru through the gate and into the small side yard of the house, Tsukune wondered how he would explain his ownership of a motorcycle. After unloading his things he hesitated before approaching the front door. Tsukune felt his anxiety rise. He wanted to be welcomed home, and then just relax for a while before going to bed. Tsukune looked to Ruby, who was smiling warmly, with her helmet hanging from her pack. Tsukune Drew in a deep breath and blew it out slowly, calming his nerves. Tsukune turned to the door and rang the bell.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurumu flopped down on her bed with a contented sigh. Having to leave Tsukune had not been something the young succubus had wanted to do, but it was good to be home. Kurumu's home was an eighth floor apartment with a view of the city that lived and breathed right out side. The apartment had been designed to be a commercial suite for executives on business trips. There were four bedrooms, two full bathrooms, two water closets, a full kitchen, an office, as well as a large main room furnished for relaxation or entertaining. Kurumu had the run of the place most of the time, with her mother ether out or sleeping.

Kurumu had taken over the office, turning it into he sewing room. The kitchen was also Kurumu's domain before any others. She had picked out the dishes, the cookware, and the countless accessories that were found in the kitchens of housewives everywhere. When Kurumu had arrived home she had been welcomed by a note from her mother. Kurumu had read through the brief note, drew a little smile on it so her mother would know she had and then set about the business of coming home.

Belongings and clothes were sorted as Kurumu unpacked. Some were carefully put away, others were stuffed into a bag to be sent out to the laundry in the morning. The next item on her list was a good wash. It was something Kurumu always missed while at school, her own private bath, big enough for two or three people, with an almost endless supply of hot water. Only two things would have made the bath nicer, Kurumu reflected. While she couldn't do anything about Tsukune not being there to share it with her, Kurumu would not go another day without some nice cold milk.

After her bath, Kurumu donned a frilly house dress and went to the kitchen. While the cleaning service was efficient, it was obvious that they had not bothered to dust in the cupboards. Kurumu knew her mother almost never used the kitchen, even if she decided to entertain at home.

"Mother..." Kurumu sighed in frustration when she looked into the refrigerator.

The refrigerator was a piece of modern engineering to be proud of. Built into the kitchen, it had water filtration and an ice maker built into it. The thing was so big that it could hold enough food to feed a large family for more then a week, with room to spare. And that didn't include the impressive freezer section.

When Kurumu opened the refrigerator she saw more evidence of her mother's lifestyle. There were a handful of cartons from the restaurants in the area that would deliver. A dozen bottles of wine, that had been opened, but not emptied, sat on shelves.

Well Kurumu knew how to clean up the leftovers. She called down to the doorman and gave him instructions. Ten minutes later a tentative knock could be heard at the door. The men at Kurumu's door were a homeless pair that had a place near by. Kurumu knew them well enough. She sent them on their way with the leftovers. The food was trash, but the wine, poured carefully from bottle to bottle until three and a half bottles held it all, would be enjoyed. The men gave Kurumu wide, happy grins, showing off their long fangs. Kurumu and her mother had made use of the resident youkai a few times to 'clean up.'

With the leftovers out of the way, Kurumu set to work getting her kitchen in order. She phoned up her usual grocer, who was very happy to hear she was home from school. It was no wonder that the grocer was happy to hear from Kurumu, because she promptly placed a comprehensive and pricey order to be delivered. While she was waiting for her order, Kurumu cleaned everything up.

When everything was clean, and the fresh groceries had been delivered, Kurumu started cooking. For dinner Kurumu enjoyed stir-fry vegetables on steamed rice. After dinner she made a batch of fresh cookies, filling the apartment with their warm fragrance. The smell of cookies was still in the air as Kurumu retired to her bedroom.

Sitting on the bed, faithfully waiting for her was her favorite plush toy. It was a stuffed panda she had made herself. Bigger then a normal pillow, the bear was dressed in a copy of the Youkai Academy's boys' uniform. As she settled in to sleep, Kurumu cuddled up with her Tsukune-bear.

Xxxxxxxxxx X

Mizore welcomed the cool, clean air of her home. Her short yukata was comfortable ad easy to move around in. Everybody understood the philosophy of ice. Ice was calm and patient. As long as a person respected ice it was useful as a tool, useful for building. Ignored, taken for granted, ice could become fatal, or simply met away. It was much like life, people, and emotions. As long as one person respected another, there could be harmony. Ice was also like the truth, its purity clear to see when held up, but it could also have a sharp point that could wound, or even kill. With the exception of Fairy Tale's attempt to forcefully take control of the village, the place had always been peaceful.

Mizore would forever resent Fairy Tale for what they had done. Cold anger burned in side of her as she remembered the way they had violated the peace and serenity of the village. It was, she thought, a reflection of how she had been violated by that man. That intrusion in to her homeland had even spoiled her time with Tsukune. She wanted him to see that her home was a sanctuary from the troubles of the outside world.

Mizore would always resent Fairy Tale. But a small part of her was happy about some of what had happened. Mizore had been able to see that Tsukune cared about her. She got to see for herself that he would not give up on her. Tsukune had not turned away from her after someone else had tried to claim her. Mizore would always have the knowledge that Tsukune would be there for her when it counted.

Mizore's family were nobility among the Snow People, second only to the priestess in prestige. It was nothing as barbaric as who's ancestors had been the most violent or manipulative in gaining power that brought recognition among the Snow People. Nobility was passed down among the families that had provided the most service to the community. This put an obligation on the following generations to continue providing service to their people. Mizore's family had historically been protectors. Because the family had insured peace, it had been named after the Snow White flower, who's fragrance was soothing. Shirayuki Tsurara had believed the need for strong protectors had passed, and had wanted her daughter to have a happy life as a wife and mother. If she started early enough, then Mizore would be able to have many children, providing service to the ever smaller community. After the attempted conquest by Fairy Tale, Tsurara realized that she had been wrong.

Tsurara was happy to see her daughter. Mizore had glided in over the snow, on skis of ice, from where the bus had dropped her off. The people of the village welcomed her, glad to have one of their own back among them. While the details of Fairy Tale's actions had not been spread about, the fact that the Shirayuki family, with the help of their friends, had once again protected the village had been made known. Mizore was being held up as an example of dedication to the traditions of their people. But all of that pride was secondary to to the simple joy a mother felt to see her daughter home, healthy and whole.

One of the places in the village that was considered one of its beautiful treasures was the sculpture garden. It was one place that Mizore would only show Tsukune if he came to live in the village as her husband. While most of the sculptures of ice were purely art of different styles and quality, the garden had a traditional function that still persisted. Mizore, soon after changing her clothes, had headed for the garden. Tsurara walked with her daughter, glad to have her home, but feeling unsure of what she should say or do.

Mizore entered the Sculpture Garden with a purpose. She did not stop to admire the newly added pieces of art. She did no more then glance about herself as she headed for the heart of the garden. In the center there stood a collection of statues, looking like an assembled crowd of people. The ice sculptures in heart of the garden were all crafted in the likeness of an actual person. In ancient times, if a snow maiden found a lover among the people of the outside world, she would raise up a likeness of him in the garden. The sculpture was a way of sharing the likeness of her lover with others, so that they could avoid conflict over him. It would also be a likeness that could someday be shown to her child, so that he or she might know the face of the father they were never likely to meet. Tsurara had watched with some pride when Mizore first crafted a sculpture of the boy, Tsukune. It had been a bold declaration of her intentions for him. Now the woman watched as her daughter walked directly to that sculpture.

Mizore knew the traditions of her people well. She had studied them, mastering their skills to the best of her abilities. Mizore could cross new fallen snow and leave no track. She could sing the chants that would blank a man's mind so he could be turned from his path without knowing it, keeping him away from the village if need be. Mizore could summon storms of snow, sleet, and hail, if only in a limited area. She knew that she was capable. Mizore also knew the art of ice sculpting. She went now to her early sculpture of Tsukune.

Tsurara watched as her daughter approached the sculpture she had made of her intended mate. Mizore rested her hand against the formed column of ice and set her will upon it. Tsurara watched the statue change. The sculpture of the boy grew a little taller. His face became more detailed, showing the lines of determination that spoke of a good man. Tsurara was shocked by what her daughter did next. Mizore opened a hole in to the core of the sculpture, and then she leaned forward, breathing into the open space, which she quickly sealed. What looked like a dark, red and black vapor was trapped within the chest of the sculpture. A dark glow radiated through the statue of Tsukune, making Tsurara gasp.

Warmth was life. Among the Snow People it was symbolic to share Warmth. It was a act of sharing life, and in some cases, the act of surrendering life to save someone precious. Tsurara knew how much energy it would cost her daughter make a vessel of ice that could hold Warmth. The fact that she could do something of that level was impressive by itself. But to commit Warmth that she had taken in from another into such a vessel... Tsurara felt herself tremble. How much of his Warmth must Tsukune have shared with her daughter for Mizore to do what she had done.

Mizore looked at her work and nodded. Anybody in the village who saw it would know what it was that she had done. Mizore felt a little light headed from the amount of her own strength she had used, but counted it well spent. Of the over a hundred sculptures in the heart of the garden, less then a dozen glowed with warmth, and most of them were hundreds of years old. Only three, including Mizore's stood with their head up and eyes open, signifying that the sharing of Warmth was done by choice, and that the giver was still alive when the sculpture had been infused with Warmth. Content with her work, Mizore turned and started to leave the garden.

"Mizore," Tsurara questioned as she turned to follow her daughter. "How much have you shared with Aono?"

"As much as I could withstand, Mother."

"Does he understand what it means to share Warmth?"

"Yes he does," Mizore answered turning her head towards her mother. "I explained it to him."

"How did he respond?" Tsurara was confused. The sharing of Warmth was something lovers did, but the boy did not appear that close to her daughter, in spite of Mizore's feelings for him.

"He acknowledged me as being close to him," Mizore said. "As close to him as family."

The pair walked along in silence for a time. Such an intimate connection was usually acknowledged after a child was conceived. From what Tsurara could tell, Mizore's relationship with the boy was a pure as snow. As they approached the house she asked th question that was foremost in her mind.

"Then why has he not made a child with you yet? Surely he knows how important that is for you, for us."

"He understands, Mother," Mizore explained as they entered their home.

"Then why..."

"Because Tsukune," Mizore said with pride clear in her eyes, "Will not consent to fathering children he cannot be a father to. Tsukune wants to be a proper provider and protector for his family, not just a simple mate."

Tsurara considered her daughter's words. It was true that there were very few males ever born among the Snow People, and fewer still were suited for the cold climate. If just two men as dedicated as Mizore's boy were to take wives among the Snow People, then they could father enough children to help solve their population problem. Snow Maidens traditionally seldom married. It was their custom to live away from other people, only occasionally taking a lover. Rare was the snow maiden that had more then one child because of their practice of isolation. If Tsukune were to live in the village with Mizore, then they could have a child every year, for as long as Mizore was capable. Tsurara decide that she had been right not to force her daughter to give up on the boy and let her follow her heart.

As Tsurara prepared supper she considered Tsukune carefully. The boy was popular with girls. His willingness to rescue Mizore had struck a romantic note in the heart of every Snow Maiden in the village. If he did move into the village, that boy might just attract a fresh harem. Tsurara thought about the fact that while Snow Maidens were limited in their number of child baring years, a human male was not so restricted. When Tsurara served up supper she was smiling. If she could make an attractive enough offer, she thought, then perhaps Tsukune might just be willing to make a home in the village even if he did not marry Mizore.

XXXXXXXXXX

Moka and Kokoa returned home with different feelings about it. Kokoa was glad to be home. She liked living in the old manor, where everything she wanted was there for asking, and nobody dared to challenge her personal space. If there was a place that could force her sister to be true to her nature, restoring her to her proper grace and beauty, it was here. Moka saw her trip home as a trial in patience. She would not be free to make friends. Everybody she would meet would be a servant to be used, or someone looking to use her. Her every action would be measured, held up for evaluation to determine if she worthy of her position in the family.

As soon as the sisters were through the door they could tell that something had changed in their father's house. Small touches among the decorations of the front hall told Moka what had happened. Their father had taken a new lover and had appointed her mistress of the estate. It was something her father did every couple of years. Moka disproved of her father's casual regard for other people's feelings. She had seen his lovers trying so hard to prove their worth, never understanding until the end that they were just a form of entertainment.

Kokoa took the change in stride. It meant nothing to her. She expected the new mistress to be much like the others. They all pampered her, seeking her father's favor. Even if Kokoa did not like the current mistress, it didn't mater. Her father's lovers were just propped up servants that Kokoa could just complain to her father about. It never took more the one complaint to father to make any of his lovers toe the line.

"It is good to have you home again," The master of the manor, Shuzen Issa said in a casual tone. He had summoned his daughters to his sitting room by way of inviting them to tea.

"It is good to see you, father," Moka said carefully. As the older of the two daughters present it fell to her to answer first.

"I'm glad to be home," Kokoa smiled.

The sisters were both dressed according to the expectation of their father. Moka felt that she was too dressed up for simply drinking tea at home. Her dress had a high collar, long sleeves, and a full length, layered skirt. Kokoa was dressed in a similar outfit, but with much more lace. Moka's dress was in somber colors while her little sister's was as bright as wildflowers.

"I have heard that you have been very busy," Master Shuzen said. "Moka, your sister has written several letters about your life at school."

Kokoa smiled darkly. Her father was someone that nobody could refuse. He would be able to make Moka act like a proper vampire, even if she insisted on wearing that ridiculous seal.

"I would like to hear from you about your life at school, Moka," Issa directed his daughter to explain what she had been doing.

"I have been applying myself to learning," Moka answered, keeping her words and poise proper for someone of privilege and nobility. "As is the purpose of attending the Youkai Academy, father. It has been an enjoyable experience over all."

"I see," He set his tea aside. "And what of your friends?"

"I have made friends among the other students," Moka gave a small nod. "As is proper for me to do if I am going to be among them. To learn to live among those that are different from us is a part of the goal of attending school."

"Kokoa has informed me that you have been careless with your associations."

"I do not know what you mean, father."

"What of the commoners you associate with?"

"Perhaps Kokoa was referring to the members of the Newspaper Club," Moka suggested.

"Yes," Issa nodded. "Tell me of them."

"I feel that I have made a good choice," Moka answered carefully. "As club participation is a mandatory part of attending school. Shirayuki Mizore was of high birth among her people. She does not show much nobility in her actions, but she is young yet. Kurono Kurumu is only a succubus, but among the human world, she may one day be in a position of infuance. Sendou Yukari is young, but is counted as one of the smartest students attending the academy. Our club's editor, Aono Tsukune has shown himself to be a very capable leader, and is very popular among the students."

"Aono..." Issa's eyes hardened. "That is the one your sister mentioned as chasing after your skirts, seeking to elevate himself by associating with you."

"Kokoa is in error in her perceptions," Moka said, refusing to glare at her grinning little sister. "Aono Tsukune is a valued friend and companion."

"Friend and companion..." Issa's voice dripped with disapproval. "Need I remind you, daughter, that you need to be conscious of your position at all times? If you allow worthless people to associate with you, you will be seen as worthless."

"I do not know any worthless people, father," Moka said firmly.

"Then perhaps you need to look a little closer at your friends." Master Shuzen produced a small bell from his pocket and gave it a jingle. He returned it to his pocket without any change of expression. "When you listed each of your companions," He said with an exaggerated casual tone. "You were careful to list the potential use of each of them, except for the boy. A boy," His tone changed to make the word derogatory. "You call him a valued friend and companion. I do not know what you think you are doing." Before he could say more there came a soft knock at the door.

"You sent for me, Issa?" A woman's voice said as the door opened.

Moka was aware of the newcomer entering the room, but did not take her eyes from her father. The newcomer, a woman, soon moved into Moka's field of view. The woman was dressed in a long, sleeveless gown with a plunging neck line and the front of the skirts cut away showing legs to her upper thighs. The woman moved to stand close beside Moka's father.

"Ahhhh, Mira," Issa said with a cold smile as he made introductions. "These are my youngest daughters. Moka, Kokoa, this is Mira, my valued companion."

"Well hello," Mira said. She was a tall, slender woman with fair skin and light pair white hair. Her dark blue dress made the woman look almost cadaverous. For decoration, a double line of rings were pierced through her skin between her smallish breasts and laced with ribbon.

"I have heard all about you," Mira smiled. "You're Kokoa," She looked towards the youngest vampire in the room. "I hear you are full of energy." Mira looked to Moka next. "And you'er little Moka. You look so sweet."

"Mira," Issa said to her. "Moka was just telling me about a boy she knows at school."

"A boy," She gasped. "Little Moka has a crush. How cute. And does the boy have a crush on you too?" She gave a giggle. "Boys can be such silly things."

"Miss Mira," Moka said, looking at the woman with cold eyes. "Please do not address me with such familiarity, and do not seek to belittle my relationship with Aono Tsukune."

"Relationship?" Issa rumbled, frowning.

"Relationship?" Mira said at the same time. "Oh how precious you are, Little Moka."

"It is Dame Moka," Moka said firmly.

"Oh?" Mira waved away the title. "Nobody wants to be called a dame any more."

"I have earned the position of Dame," Moka said, looking at her father. "It is a shame that your companion knows so little about titles and rolls."

Issa's face darkened. Moka had just pointed out that Mira's ignorance reflected badly on him. It was uncomfortable being embarrassed by his companion in front of his own family.

"And what is your 'relationship' with this boy of yours?" Issa said, taking control of the conversation again.

"He is mine," Moka said with a small nod. "He has sworn himself to me."

"Sworn himself?" Issa's eyebrows with up.

"Yes father," Moka said with a small smile. "I believe that my sister witnessed him giving oath herself."

"Kokoa?"

"I... I..." Kokoa swallowed. "I saw it," She said, crossing her arms and looking away. "But I refuse to accept it. He is just a worthless boy." Kokoa felt her face growing hot. She did not think that Tsukune was really worthless, just that he was not good enough for her beloved sister.

"Again with this," Moka supressed a sigh.

"Tell me, Dame Moka," Issa said, refusing to smile. He was proud that his daughter had earned a title, even if it was in a distant court, but it he felt his pride grown when she had the courage to claim that title. "Why is it that you believe that your boy has some worth?"

"Aono Tsukune has proved himself," Moka explained, hoping her pride and love would not show on her face, or in her voice. "He has challenged those that would threaten my person. When I have called for him, he has come without hesitation. The students of the school respect him as a protector, naming him captain of the Student Police. Should I continue?"

"Please do," Issa nodded.

"Aono has gained the alliance with the Matsumoto Tengue clan," Moka said. "He carries an artifact crafted by a master artisan, and ancestor of their clan."

"I see," Issa agreed that such a connection was worthy of notice.

"While still only a student, he has gained a sworn servant. I witnessed her oath of fidelity myself as she named herself his slave."

"Oh really?" Issa was amused that a school boy was attracting such devotion. "What has your boy done for you that you would so willingly defend his oath to you?"

"It is through our association that I had the opportunity to make the acquaintance Lord Gray," Moka said. She knew this day was coming, if not so soon, and had been preparing her arguments. She hoped she was carrying herself well enough that her words would be given merit, and that she would not sound like a woman in love. "It is through him that I have gained the sworn allegiance of Shirayuki Mizore."

"It seems this young man of yours," Issa said, nodding, "May be a good choice. I begin to wonder why your sister is so opposed to his presence."

"I think," Moka said with a small smirk. "That Kokoa is offended because I will not share him with her. And that he has beaten her in a fight."

"I only want her to share a little," Kokoa pouted in a quiet voice.

"And what is it you want your sister to Share?" Issa questioned.

"Tsukune's yummy blood," Kokoa answered. "He'll never look at me with her around, so she could at least let me have some of his blood."

"My my my," Mira fanned herself with her hand.

"Blood?" Issa looked back at Moka. "You have fed upon this young man of yours?"

"Father," Moka said with a calm smile. "I told you that he has sworn himself to me, and that he is mine. I need only hold out my hand and he will place himself upon it. Tsukune is my willing vessel."

A wide grin split Shuzen Issa's face. His precious daughter had done well in establishing herself as an individual, and not just standing in his own shadow.

"Dame Moka," Issa said, letting his pride fill his tone. "I am proud of you my daughter."

.

(a/n sorry about my sense of humor)


	64. Different Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 64

Tsukune's return home had gone well, if strange, he thought. His mother had accepted Ruby warmly into her home. The woman then made sure Tsukune and Ruby were fed, having saved some supper for them. Tsukune had just finished eating when Ruby got up and went to wash the dishes.

This sparked off as strange as an argument as Tsukune had ever seen. Ruby and Tsukune's mother argued over who would wash the dishes. Both of them were very polite, and spoke in soft, sweet voices, as they took turns arguing. Ruby insisted that she could not be a freeloader. Mrs. Aono explained that she could not let a guest do such menial tasks. Ruby said that she didn't mind. Tsukune's mother said that Ruby did enough when she helped Tsukune at school, and that she should relax. Tsukune was on the verge of butting in, but then his better judgment kicked in. He quietly left the table.

Tsukune took his bags up to his room and put things in order. He went back down stairs, intending to take Ruby's pack to the seldom used guest room. He was instead confronted by his mother, who's eyes were shining with tears about to fall.

"Oh, Tsukune," The woman nearly cried as she embraced her son. "I had no idea. That poor girl."

Tsukune did not know what to say. He wasn't even sure what his mother was talking about.

"You should have told me what had happened," Mrs Aono said stepping back. "If I had known how much you had done for her when she wrote to me… Well that's in the past. Now that she is here I will make certain she will be comfortable here."

"Ahhh…"

"Ruby told me how you have taken care of her," Tsukune's mother went on.

Tsukune knew this side of his mother. It was much like when his parents had managed to enroll him at the Youkai Academy. His mother had what she though was a good idea and she was going to run with it. She was very much like Tsukune's cousin once she set her mind to a task. Tsukune knew the best thing to do was to go along with it, at least until the woman became distracted.

"I am so proud of you," She went on, not noticing the emotions that flickered across Tsukune's face, "Making room for her, giving her something she could do. Well," She seamed to pause for a breath.

"You go on ahead and take a bath, Tsukune," His mother instructed. "I'll take care of Ruby. I always wanted a daughter," She said as she turned away.

Tsukune took his mother at her word and went to take his bath. When he returned to his room he found Ruby setting out a futon. Tsukune was note sure if was surprised, or even if he should be, by the development.

"Ruby?" Tsukune asked carefully after he closed the door to his room. "What did you tell my mother?"

"I only told her the truth, master," Ruby answered in a low voice. "I told her that you saved my life. You know that I have no family, and that to be with you, to take care of you has become all that I live for. I told your mother that after you saved my life, twice, that you made a place for me in your life so that I could repay you."

Ruby left off taking care of the Futon as she spoke. She stood and moved to Tsukune, guiding him to his bed. She even had him sitting on the bed without him protesting her actions.

"If it was not for you," Ruby continued. "I would have died. I told your mother that after you saved me, only by staying close to you could I sleep without fear, and when you are busy, by being surrounded by your things I am able to stay calm."

"Ahhh…" Tsukune tried to see through her logic.

"In fact," Ruby had a mischievous smile as she eased the mentally off balance Tsukune down. "I told your mother that you have become my family when she offered me the guest room. She didn't want to separate my family." Ruby had Tsukune on his back and moved to straddle his hips. "You would not want to be separated from your family would you, Tsukune? From me?"

"No," Tsukune answered, trying to follow Ruby's train of thought.

Ruby leaned forward to plant a quick kiss on Tsukune's lips.

Tsukune's mind became more alert. He was aware of Ruby's smiling face just above his own. Her dark hair was like a curtain, obscuring his view of the room. Ruby's fragrance was suddenly very strong in his nose. Ruby leaned down again for another kiss...

Ruby allowed herself a moment to admire Tsukune's face. He was so handsome to her. His caring eyes looked up at her. Ruby leaned down for another quick kiss, and found herself being kissed back. Tsukune's arms came up and embraced her, pulling her close as he kissed her gently.

Ruby was shocked when Tsukune's embrace tightened around her, pulling her tight against his body. The world suddenly shifted around her. Tsukune rolled over, taking Ruby with him. He rolled her almost to the wall, putting his body above hers. Ruby felt her heart flutter from the quick, controlling action. She was aware of the weight of Tsukune's body holding her down. Ruby was also aware of Tsukune's hips between her thighs.

Tsukune pressed his advantage, kissing Ruby more forcefully. With one hand, Tsukune gripped Ruby's hair, holding her head down as his tongue penetrated her mouth. His hips ground against hers as his free hand slid down her thigh and then up under her skirts to caress her bottom. Ruby thrilled at the way Tsukune was treating her. He was controlling her with his strength and touching her freely. She could feel her body becoming inflamed with arousal.

Suddenly cool air filled her mouth as Tsukune pulled back, breaking the kiss. Ruby looked up into his face and saw a smile she did not recognize. Tsukune's face was lit up by a smile that hinted at dark thoughts.

"Ruby..." Tsukune said her name in a low, almost growling voice.

"Yessss..." Ruby purred eagerly

"Sleep well," Tsukune said. He quickly rolled off of her.

Ruby gaped in shock. Her heart was pounding and her face was flushed. Her flesh was already wet with anticipation. Before Ruby could comprehend what had happened, Tsukune had left her alone on the bed. She sat up, bewildered, and looked around.

Tsukune had finished rolling out the futon and climbed into the bedding. With his back to Ruby he tried to meditate to calm his mind. Tsukune had to suppress a grin as he listened to Ruby growl with frustration.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Tsukune woke up in the morning it was in small stages. He enjoyed the slow, lazy process of waking up one sense at a time. First he heard the sound of birds outside his open window. Next he could smell the cool morning air. Tsukune stretched under the covers enjoying their warmth as he eased muscles that felt tight after the ride home. Finally, with a deep sigh, he opened his eyes.

After performing his morning grooming, Tsukune made his way down stairs. He looked about with some curiosity as he realized that he was alone. It was a Saturday morning so it was even odds that his father was at his office catching up on work, or had been dragged out to the golf course by his manager. At the dining table Tsukune found a note from his mother next to a simple breakfast that had been left out for him. His mother explained in her note that she had gone with Ruby to the market. Tsukune was a little surprised by that because his mother usually did the shopping on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

After breakfast, Tsukune dressed and stepped outside to check on Hiru. He was petting the 'gas tank' when his cell phone rang. A little surprised, only because he had not heard the thing ring in almost a year, the barrier around the school blocking out wireless service, Tsukune answered the phone.

"Hello?" Tsukune answered the call.

"Yo, Tsukune," Came the voice from the other end. "It's Rin. Are you home from school yet?"

"Hello, Rin," Tsukune replied to his old class mate and friend. "Yes. I got home last night."

"Great. I called you because the gang is meeting for lunch at the ramen place near the arcade. Can you make it?" Rin asked.

Tsukune thought about it for a moment. He was nearly yen-less after his White Day spending spree, but ramen was cheep. He looked at Hiru and smiled. He wouldn't have to worry about train fair, he realized.

"I might be a little late," Tsukune plotted. "But I'll get there."

"That's good. We'll see you there."

Tsukune now had a purpose for his day. He returned to his room to find some sturdy shoes and a jacket, and his helmet, along with the small amount of money he had left. His next stop was in the kitchen to write out a note to tell his family, and Ruby that he had gone out to meet with friends, and that he should be back before supper. Then it was time to get Hiru back out on the street.

"Ready for a little trip?" Tsukune spoke to his motorcycle as he wheeled it out onto the street. He felt a ripple of youki answer his question. Resting his hand on the tank for a moment, Tsukune concentrated on his youki, drawing it up and willing some of it to pass into Hiru. Tsukune threw his leg over the saddle and settled into place.

Hiru's 'engine' came to life on command, bringing a smile to Tsukune's face. Together they headed down the street. Tsukune held on to the handle bars, trying to appear calm and in control. Ever since he had been handed Hiru's keys, Tsukune had tried to remember everything he had ever seen or heard about riding a motorcycle, and wished that she had come with an instruction manual.

Tsukune's first stop was the library. He didn't have a manual for a motorcycle, but he had some time to spare, and he knew how to read. The first thing Tsukune looked up was how to ride a motorcycle. He learned about the different hand and foot controls, and while he knew he could not become an expert rider in a single sitting, he trusted Hiru to help him at least look capable. Tsukune also spent time reading reviews about different motorcycles, as much to learn about some of the more popular brands as to pick up some terminology. Learning how to fit in was something Tsukune had learned in school, if not intentionally. In school he had tried to look confident enough that he would not come across as an easy target. He had also learned not to look to strong, unless you actually have the strength to back it up, because then people would want to test you. It was almost lunch time when Tsukune left the library with his brain still digesting all it had just taken in.

XXXXXX

Rin sat on his stool in the little ramen shop. The place had been a favorite hang out for his circle of friends during middle school. It was close to a video arcade and a book store with a good manga selection, and close enough to some clothing shops that there were usually some girls in the area to watch. It was everything young teenage boys could want. Rin favored the stool second from the end at the side counter of the shop. He was a little taller then the others so the spot gave him a view to his right out the front of the shop to watch girls, but screened him behind Nagi and Kota so he wasn't too obvious. To his left, between him and the wall, was Tsukune's traditional spot. It was empty, waiting for his arrival.

Kota sat on his corner stool out of habit. He was short and a little chubby, so he was nearly as invisible to girls as Tsukune had always been, with his shy behavior and average performance. Sitting at the corner, he had the best view of the girls walking past the ramen shop, even though they never bothered to look at him. As he enjoyed his ramen, Kota grinned a little, thinking about Rin's misfortune.

Nagi sipped his tea and watched the street over Kota's head. For as long as he could remember, Nagi had always been of average height. In all of his class pictures, as the students were organized by height, Nagi was always around the middle. But during his second year of High School he had started growing like bamboo. He was taller then Rin, but thinner then him as well. In his traditional seat at the ramen shop counter, Nagi was blocking Rin's like never before. As he saw a girl in a tight blouse go by, Nagi smiled.

Rin wished Tsukune would hurry up. Seeing his friend come trotting up, probably red faced because he had never been very athletic, and apologizing for keeping everyone waiting, would be just like old times. Rin's plan was to get them talking about the old times in middle school, and old day dreams. It was then that Rin would bring the conversation around to how High School was treating everybody. Last year Tsukune had caught them all off guard with a picture of his newspaper club at his school. It was a picture of him surrounded by cute girls. Rin had been inspired by that picture.

Rin had wanted a girlfriend for a long time. While Kota had dreams of a high tech future, and Nagi was thinking about high end executive positions, Rin planed for an enjoyable life. He had picked a school that had a girl heavy co-ed student body. While the school's track team had been fun, Rin had not had any female team mates. Rin had decided to be a little more selective for his second year. He had switched from track to tennis. Far more girls were in the tennis club. Rin was going to let his old friends know all about his time with his new team mates, the female ones at least, in their short tennis uniforms.

It was a little petty of him, Rin knew, but it was something he was proud of. He had even managed to date the team manager. He would leave out the part about the team manager being less then athletic, and a little plane looking. The fact that he was dating a girl should be enough to win the admiration of his buddies.

Rin was wondering if he should call Tsukune again when Kota spoke up.

"Hey," Kota said, sitting up a little more. "Look at that."

The trio of friends looked out at the street to see a motorcycle pulling up in front of the ramen shop. Even sitting still, it was a fast looking machine. It's glossy black finish reflected light, highlighting it's sharp lines. On top of the bike, a single rider was wearing a modest, fabric jacket and faded blue jeans. The rider dismounted and removed his helmet.

"Tsukune!"

The trio of friends were taken by surprise by what they saw. Kota stared, Nagi choked on his tea, and Rin's jaw dropped. Tsukune stood tall and confident beside the sleek machine. His face was harder then they remembered. The lines of his cheeks and jaw were more defined. Tsukune carried the helmet in one hand as he walked into the ramen shop.

Xx

Tsukune pulled up in front of the old hangout, feeling a mix of anxiousness and comfort. This was a place he knew well, and he was going to be visiting with old friends. But Tsukune was also aware that he had not seen his friends in a year, and had not been to the shop for an even longer time. Tsukune knew that he had changed a lot in the time he had been away.

As he stepped into the ramen shop, Tsukune identified his friends easily. He was about to greet them when he became aware of something else. Tsukune was surprised by his instinctive awareness of youki. Not only did he feel the energy, he knew what it was and could tell where it was coming from. Tsukune turned his attention on the man behind the counter.

The old ramen cook looked like he always had. His leathery face had a polite smile even if his eyes looked slightly out of focus, as if he wasn't paying attention to anything in particular. As Tsukune scrutinized the man he saw the man watching him, and for once the man's eyes were focusing very clearly.

Tsukune never expected to run into any youkai while on break. In hind sight, that had been foolish of him. He had met Ruby while in the human world. Tsukune knew there were plenty of students at his school that lived in the modern world as well. Tsukune tried to think through the situation quickly. The man had been working at the ramen shop as long as Tsukune had been coming there. He had never tried to hurt anybody, as far as Tsukune could tell. Just because the man was a youkai did not mean that he was a threat. Tsukune nodded to the man respectfully.

The man nodded back, the tension in his face easing a little.

"What would you like?" The man asked.

"Tea, for now," Tsukune answered.

The man nodded, turning to the kettle.

Tsukune saw that the moment of possible conflict had passed. He suppressed a sigh and turned his attention to his friends. He saw them looking at him a little strangely.

"Hey," Tsukune tried to give them a warm smile. "How are you doing guys?"

"When did you get a motorcycle?" Rin questioned, his eyes wide and his voice tight.

"I just got it a few weeks ago," Tsukune said, trying to work up a reason for him to have Hiru, without telling the truth. "I earned it during my school's annual festival."

"You won a motorcycle at a school festival?" Kota gaped. "Damn. I picked the wrong school."

Tsukune decided he wasn't going to argue about how he ended up with a motorcycle. He tried to act relaxed as he moved to his customary place in the corner. As he sat down, the old man placed a cup of tea in front of him.

"Man, Tsukune," Nagi said in admiration. "You must have the strangest school in Japan. Your Newspaper Club has hot girls, and you won a motorcycle at a school festival. How lucky can you get?"

"It just happens," Tsukune said lamely, sipping his tea.

"Do you think I could transfer there?" Kota asked.

"No," Tsukune said quickly. "You wouldn't fit in there."

"What do you mean?" Kota sounded offended.

"You passed your entrance exams," Tsukune reminded him, reaching for his stand-by story about the Youkai Academy. "My school is for people that have some kind of problem getting into other schools."

"What about all those hot girls in your club?" Rin questioned. "Are you saying they all failed their entrance exams too?"

"No," Tsukune replied. "But they have different problems."

"Like what?" Rin pressed, trying to get control of the conversation.

"Well," Tsukune took another sip of tea, stalling for a moment to think. "Mizore is too shy to go to a regular school. She missed most of first year just trying to get up the courage to come to class."

"Which one was she?" Nagi asked.

"The one with the purple hair," Tsukune said. He fished out his wallet and pulled out the club photo. It was a little warn from the year it had spent tucked away. He put the picture on the counter so his friends could see it.

"What about her?" Kota pointed to Kurumu's picture.

"Kurumu... Ahhh," Tsukune gave an embarrassed smile. "Her mother ahhh... She was a little to used to having things her way. So she had trouble studying."

"With a body like that, she shouldn't have to," Nagi observed. "She could be an idol."

"Her mother thinks so too," Tsukune nodded. "But she is smart enough to know that she doesn't want to live that kind of life forever."

"Oh..."

"Excuse me," The man behind the counter interrupted. "Is that from your school?" He pointed to the picture.

"Yes," Tsukune nodded.

"My cousin's daughter goes to your school, I think," The man said. "Maybe you know her."

Tsukune wanted to protest, to tell the man that he did not know many of his class mates. But he didn't get the chance. The man moved to stick his head into the back of the shop where Tsukune could hear dishes clanking.

"Emmy," The man called. "Come out front." The man returned to Tsukune at the counter. "My cousin sent her for the break. Said she wanted to see more of the world. Said it would help her at school to have more experience."

"I understand," Tsukune nodded.

"My cousin also didn't want her spending the break mooning after some boy from school she kept writing home about."

"Ahhh..." Tsukune didn't know how to reply to that. "I can't say the name is familiar," Tsukune said, hoping to avoid things getting more awkward.

"Well," The man said. "I would feel better if I knew she was with our own..."

"My friends and I grew up around here," Tsukune said, cutting the man off. "Nothing special for you cousin to worry about."

"Right," The man caught Tsukune's meaning. "But still, you go to her school, so you can help keep an eye on her." He turned his head towards the doorway to the back. "Emm..." His call was cut short as a girl came though the doorway.

Tsukune did not recognize the girl at all. She was short, only a hundred and forty five centimeters tall, with a boyish figure. Her hair was a simple page boy cut, framing her cute, unadorned face. Tsukune couldn't place her name or face, but her reaction was exactly what he had feared.

"Aono sempai?" Emmy gasped. Her hands flew up to cover her gaping mouth and her cheeks turned bright red. "Uncle!" Her voice was mortified as she turned to face the man. "I can't be seen like this." She rushed back into the back of the shop. "Aunty?" She cried out.

"Emmy?" The man called after her. "What is wrong with you?"

Tsukune felt embarrassed. He looked down the counter at his friends, fearing the worst. Rin looked like he swallowed a fish, only to have it start to wiggle on the way down. Nagi kept looking back and forth between Tsukune and the doorway to the back room, clearly shaken by the exchange. Kota, however, had his eyes on the doorway, a slightly stupid look on his surprised face, as if he had been knocked on the head.

XXX

"Aunty?" Emmy called out as she ran through the back of the shop. She reached the stairs that lead up to the small apartment above the shop, and dashed around them the the stairs that went down to the basement. "Aunty, help me."

"What is it child?" Emmy's aunt asked in a worried voice. "What's wrong?" Her eyes flicked to the stairs, wondering if some threat was about to descend upon them.

"It's him," Emmy said in near hysterics, rushing to the bags she had brought from home. She had not even gotten around to unpacking, having only arrived that morning. "Uncle put me to work right away. I don't even have any makeup on. But then he called me to meet someone, and it was him."

"Him?" Aunty questioned. "Who is him?"

"Him, Aunty," Emmy said in exasperation. "Aono Tsukune Sempai. The most popular by at school. The boy that stopped the Public Safety Commission from bullying everybody. The boy that got the school to hold elections so we could have a student council. He started the Love Letter Club to help two of his friends get together as a couple. He is the captain of the student police."

As she talked excitedly, Emmy dug through her bags for her cosmetics. She needed to make a good impression on him. The first time he had seen her, Emmy had been in her monster form, breaking school rules. This time he had seen her in just normal clothes and no makeup. Emmy was afraid of what Aono Tsukune might think of her, being so careless about her appearance.

"If I don't make a good impression," Emmy said, thinking out loud. "Then I might as well never go back to school."

"He can't be that important."

"Aunty," Emmy gapped. "Aono Sempai is _**Special.**_" She emphasized the word with all the emotion she could cram into it. "There is a girl at school, nobody liked her because she had been a part of the students that bullied everyone else. She talked to Aono Sempai, and now she has a boyfriend. She is an officer with the Student Police. Other girls look up to her. If I can make a good impression on Aono Sempai I... I..." Her words faultered because it was too exciting to think of what could happen if she made a good impression.

"Oh my dear," Aunty sighed, roller her eyes. "Come here." She reached out and took the cosmetics form the girl. "Let me help you."

XXX

"Girls..." Emmy's uncle sighed. He served Tsukune an his friends a round of ramen, on the house, just to try and smooth things over. "I'm sorry about that. I will talk to her about her manners later."

"It's alright," Tsukune said with a dismissive wave before picking up some chop sticks. "It happens at school too." Tsukune realized his friends were watching him again. "I was explaining to my normal friends here that my school is for people that need some extra support. I would never had been accepted if I had done better... if I was better suited for a normal school."

"Hmmm," The man eyed Tsukune and nodded. "Yes..." He said slowly. "Yes... I see."

"Emmy probably comes from a small village," Tsukune turned towards his friends. "Home schooled maybe."

"Yes," The man said. "In the southern mountains."

"At school she would be surrounded by strangers, making it hard to learn to fit in. I understand..."

"Thank you," The man said.

"It was still a strange way to react," Rin said, looking at Tsukune. "What kind of reputation do you have at your school?"

"Well," Tsukune felt his face getting warm. "Almost everybody reads the school paper..."

"I picked the wrong school," Kota mumbled sourly. He had picked a school that excelled at placing students in technical schools and universities. It was also an all boys school.

Rin saw his opening.

"Well I for one," Rin said with a grin. "Am glad I picked a good school. I even joined a new club."

"What club?" Tsukune questioned, eager to have his friend be the center of attention for a change.

"I joined the tennis club," Rin explained.

"I didn't know you liked tennis," Nagi said.

"It's alright," Rin shrugged. "And I am getting better at it. But that is not why I joined."

"Oh?"

"The club is co-ed," Rin let himself smile a little. "But most guys don't think tennis is that great of a sport." He paused for a moment to see if anybody would ask another question. Nobody did, but Rin saw he had his friends' attention, so he continued.

"We spend a lot of time practicing, of course," Rin said. "So I get to watch the girls in their short tennis skirts…"

Tsukune listened to his friend talk. He really didn't care much about watching girls working up a sweat in tennis uniforms. He also thought that Rin's obsession with girls was a little much in general.

"But because I am new to the team, and not that good," Rin went on. "I spend a lot of time just helping out. That's how I got to know Mia, out team manager. She's also a second year." He paused for dramatic effect once again. "We have started going out," Rin tried to sound casual but happy at the same time. In truth, he liked Mia. She was a good friend, but he didn't think he was in love with her. He just thought ti was nice to have a girl he could spend time with.

"Well congratulations," Tsukune said, more because he suspected that his friend was looking for some support then any real enthusiasm. After listening to Rin talk for the last several minutes, Tsukune suspected that Rin was ether not serious about this girl Mia, or he just didn't know how he felt about her yet.

"Thank you," Rin said, trying to sound casual still. He was aware that it felt good to say that he was going out with a girl.

"Did you get her anything for White Day?" Nagi asked.

"Just a little something," Rin admitted. "A little four-piece box from the store."

"Good going," Nagi said.

Tsukune was a little surprised that Rin was been that serious.

"So," Rin turned his attention to his left. "How about you Tsukune?"

"What about me?" Tsukune did not want to be the center of attention.

"How was valentines day for you?"

"Errr…"

Before Tsukune had to answer, the group of friends had their attention redirected.

"Excuse me," Emmy said, returning to the shop. "I am sorry if I was rude before, Aono Sempai, but I was surprised to see you." She made a modest bow to Tsukune.

Tsukune noticed right away that the girl had changed her appearance. Emmy was now wearing a light, casual dress, and had applied some makeup. The over all differences were small, but Tsukune could tell they meant a lot to her.

"It is alright," Tsukune said, bowing his head a little. "I was not bothered."

"Emmy is spending the break with my wife and I," The man said again. "She will be busy working much of the time, but I would be glad if she could find some friends her own age to spend time with."

Tsukune caught the ramen cook's meaning. He was hoping that Tsukune would be able to help keep Emmy out of trouble when she wasn't working at the ramen shop. Not just because she was a youkai, Tsukune suspected, but also she was a cute country girl away from her parents and home.

"Well if Emmy has the time," Tsukune said. "My friends and I are just hanging out for a while today. She can join us."

"I think she had done enough work for today," The man said. He looked towards the girl. "Emmy?"

"Eh?" Emmy was surprised to be in such a situation.

"Would you like to join us?" Tsukune invited.

"Yes," Emmy Agreed. "Thank you."

"Well," The cook said. "This side of the counter is for working. Go have a seat."

Emmy was quick to follow directions. She moved to the far end of the counter and through the small gate there. When she got back to Tsukune and his friends she had a small problem. The closest open stool was at the corner of the counter, well away from her sempai. Emmy realized that as the newest member of the group she should accept the position on the end without protest. As she sat down he uncle placed a bowl of simple ramen and a cup of tea in front of her.

Tsukune saw the girl join his little group. She looked more then a little nervous as she sat down close to Kota. Tsukune's friend, however, looked like he might faint.

"What were we talking about?" Kota asked, staring at his half empty bowl of ramen.

"Rin was asking Tsukune about Valentines Day at his school," Nagi prompted.

"Ahh, yeah," Rin said, turning to his friend in the corner. "So, how was Valentines day? Did you get any obligation chocolates?"

"A few," Tsukune said. "Yes."

Emmy couldn't help but giggle. The fact that she was sitting with Aono Sempai, even if a little removed, was making her a little giddy. Hearing him be modest was so cute, and very unlike his reputation at school. The giggle escaped her before she knew it.

Rin heard the giggle and turned his head to examine the source. The girl was blushing as she tried to hide her nervousness.

"So," Rin said slowly. "Emmy was it? How is your sempai doing at school?"

Emmy felt very nervous about being questioned, especially about her sempai. She looked down the counter and saw Tsukune looking uncomfortable. She considered how modest he had been acting before answering.

"Aono Sempai is very well respected," Emmy said.

"Why is that?" Rin pressed a little.

"It is because of the Newspaper Club," Tsukune answered the question. He decided that if he had invited Emmy to sit with him, he shouldn't leave her vulnerable. He picked up his ramen and tea and changed seats. "The newspaper Club," Tsukune explained as he walked. "Has exposed bullies and helped improved the school." He sat down next to Emmy, opposite from Kota. "I also write an advice column. Because I have been able to help people, I have received some giri-choco."

"Emmy," Tsukune turned to her. "What club are you in?"

"I'm kind of in the floral arrangement club," Emmy said, feeling shy. "But I don't participate much."

"Then why join if you're not going to participate?" Kota asked, still looking down at his bowl. "Why not just go home?"

"It's a boarding school," Tsukune reminded his friend. "Not much call for a going home club."

"Club participation is mandatory," Emmy explained.

"You can change clubs," Tsukune said to her.

"I thought about it, but I don't know what I should join."

"Well the Newspaper Club could use some new members."

"Oh No," Emmy looked up in shock. "I could never…" She shook her head. "You all have such a special relationship. I wouldn't belong…"

"Alright," Tsukune cut her off with a sigh. "The Student Police is always accepting… Maybe not," Tsukune saw how brightly the girl was blushing. With her shy nature, he suspected that she would only be good as an office clerk anyway. "No," Tsukune's voice became more confident. "For you, I think you should join the Love Letter Club or the Drama Club. I know they both want members, and I think it would do you good."

"I'll think about them," Emmy said.

Tsukune decided that her answer was the best he could hope for, so he decided not to push her. He decided to shift the conversation away from Emmy and himself. Tsukune didn't want Rin running off at the moth about girls again so he considered his other two friends.

"Hey, Kota," Tsukune said. "Are you in any clubs?"

"I wanted to join the Audio Visual Club," Kota said. "But the AVC was full already. So I joined the Phenomena Research Club instead."

"Isn't that like a ghost hunting club?" Nagi asked.

"No," Kota said defensively. "A ghost hunting club spends its time telling and chasing ghost stories. No, the PRC researches stories and tries to find explanations for them. Remember that thing a year and a half ago during the summer? Over in the next prefecture where people were disappearing at the Witches Ranch?"

"Yeah," Nagi nodded once.

"We took a trip out there this last summer," Kota said. "It turns out that a shady developer was trying to get the land, but some of the locals wanted to protest. We think the developer was getting rid of them, keeping them from blowing the whistle on some of the things he was doing, and making people afraid of the Ranch, so it would be easier to get permission to build there. Most stores have a simple explanation. The PRC looks for the facts around the stories to find the truth behind them."

"Most old stories," Kota explained, "Have some basis in fact, but as the stories grew, the truth was lost."

"That is kind of what we do in the Newspaper Club," Tsukune observed. "Once we find out what the facts are, we publish them so everybody will know."

"Right," Kota agreed. "And stories are not scary if you know the truth behind it."

"Or it is even scarier," Tsukune couldn't help but add. "But even then, if you know what the cause is, you know what to do about it."

"Like with the Public Safety Commission?" Emmy asked, looking towards her sempai.

"Exactly," Tsukune nodded.

"What's this now?" Rin questioned.

"At our school," Tsukune began. "There used to be a group of students called the Public Safety Commission. They were created years ago to help enforce school rules and keep the campus safe. Over time they turned into just a gang of bullies. Because they had some strong members, everybody was afraid of them. The Newspaper Club did a story on them, telling everybody about as much as we could learn and prove was going on. Well more students were being picked on then everybody thought. When they all stood their ground together, the bullies were out numbered."

"Impressive," Nagi observed.

"I'm surprised this Public Safety gang gave up so easily," Rin said.

"They didn't," Emmy interjected. "But when it came down to a fight, there was nothing they could do. Besides, every time they tried to take on Aono Sempai they lost."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked, curious.

"When the story about them came out in the paper," Emmy said. "The Public Safety Commission tried to tell the Newspaper Club they couldn't give out their latest edition. They even tried to tell everybody it was a lie." There was a light in Emmy's eyes as she spoke. "Tsukune stood up to them. He told them that they had lost. Then their leader transformed…"

"Emmy," Tsukune cut her off.

"What?" Rin leaned in. "What do you mean, transformed?"

"She lost her temper," Tsukune explained. "She was so angry that she became a real monster. She told the members of the commission to attack us."

"Then what happened?" Nagi asked.

"Well," Tsukune told his friends. "A whole crowd had gathered by then and the commission was out numbered. We were able to beat them without anybody getting seriously hurt."

"Really?" Kota looked impressed. Being a chubby otaku, he had been bullied lots of times. It was one of the reasons he was friends with Tsukune, another outsider that had never really fit in. Kota liked the idea of bullies getting taken down.

"Their strongest fighters went for the Newspaper Club," Emmy added. "So the rest of the students just had the easy members to fight."

"Were you alright, Tsukune?" Rin asked. He knew his friend had never been athletic in middle school. "Did someone stop them, or did you get beat up?"

"Nobody beats up Aono Sempai," Emmy protested. "He's the strongest fighter in the whole school."

"Emmy, please," Tsukune spoke up.

"Tsukune?" Rin's eyes were wide in surprise.

"No way," Kota expressed his disbelief.

"How did that happen, Tsukune?"

"I've been training," He said, suddenly interested in the grain of the counter in front of him.

"And then there was the time in front of the dorms," Emmy went on. "Some of the Public Safety Commission tried to cause trouble. They said a bunch of horrible things about Aono Sempai and the Newspaper Club."

"They insulted my friends," Tsukune blushed, remembering how he had so badly lost his temper.

"What happened?" Rin prompted.

"Tsukune took out their leader in one hit and the rest ran away," Emmy beamed.

"There were only three of them in total," Tsukune muttered.

"Wow," Kota looked at Tsukune with new admiration.

"What kind of training have you been doing?" Rin asked, awed.

"I've told you that my school is for students that don't fit in," Tsukune said. "Well on my first day there was this one guy, a delinquent. He was bigger and stronger then me. I was so scared that I was going to drop out."

"What happened?" Rin asked.

"Why'd you stay?" Kota questioned.

"A friend was in trouble," Tsukune said. "I couldn't run out on her. Afterwards, I was in a lot of pain, and I was still scared, but I couldn't leave her alone. I decided to stay. I decided I needed to get stronger."

"Cool," Nagi said, the others nodding in agreement.

Emmy watched Tsukune's face as he told his story. She saw the raw emotions in his eyes as she heard something new. The idea that Aono Tsukune had once been weak and scared had never occurred to her. Learning that he had stayed in school in spite of his fear and weakness for the sake of a girl made Emmy feel warm all over.

"Definitely the right choice," Kota said with a firm nod.

"Kota," Rin protested. "We're a bunch of nobodies. You're an otaku. You would get killed."

"You're right," Koto said with a fire in his eyes. "I got picked on a lot in middle school. I still sometimes get bullied. But if I am going to get beat up, it is better for it to be me that gets hurt and not a girl. Especially is she is a friend."

"Please," Rin sighed. "I'm not saying it was the wrong choice. I'm just saying Tsukune was lucky not to get himself killed. And if you tried it you would probably end up in the hospital, and all you would get out of it is a girl that thinks of you as a friend."

Rin accented the word 'friend' in a way that all boys knew. Meaning the 'friend' that girls could always come to for help. The kind of 'friend' that girls would come to when they wanted advice about a boy they had a romantic interest in. It was the role of nice guys all around the world. A special kind of torment to always be the friend, and never the boyfriend.

"I don't care," Kota said. "Even if all I ever am is a 'friend,' then I will be a friend until the end."

"Well said," Tsukune said, reaching past Emmy to give Kota a slap on the back. "I have a friend at school who thought the same way. And when someone tried to give his friend a hard time, he stood up for her. Three times, that I know of."

"And what happened to him?" Rin asked.

"They are dating," Tsukune said with a smile for his friends' happiness.

"Ehh.." Rin felt the wind being sucked out of his sails. He knew he had lost out in that exchange.

"Too bad you go to an all boys school," Nagi said. "It will be hard to make friends with any girls there."

"It doesn't have to be at school," Kota frowned.

Tsukune reached for his tea cup and was surprised to find it empty. As soon as he made the discovery he saw Emmy's uncle reaching for the kettle. Tsukune covered his cup with his hand, he didn't want any more tea.

"Hey," Tsukune said to his friends. "We going to sit here all day?"

"What?" Rin blinked.

"Yeah," Nagi said, pushing back his empty bowl. "Let's check out the street."

"You're welcome to come with us, Emmy?" Tsukune invited. He stood up and reached for his wallet.

"Really Sempai?" Emmy blushed.

"No charge today," The man behind the counter said, waving away offered payment. "Emmy, go have fun. That was why you came here, wasn't it?"

"Thank you uncle," Emmy was practically hopping with excitement.

"You can leave your helmet," The man said to Tsukune. "It'll be here when you get back."

XXXXXXXXXX

Emmy felt it was probably the best day of her young-adult life. From her uncle's ramen shop, Emmy walked with her sempai and his friends through the local district. The young men talked about the shops and businesses they saw, sometimes telling Emmy little anecdotes about them. When a shop or storefront was vacant or changed from what they remembered, Tsukune and his friends would talk about what they remembered about what used to be.

Tsukune took the time to include Emmy in the conversation, playing host to the visitor to his town. His friends, Nagi and Kota, were noticeably shy when it came to talking to Emmy. Nagi would talk to her, but did it without looking at her. Kota was worse off. He kept looking at Emmy and Blushing, and stammered if was looking at her, no mater who he was actually talking to. After his experiences at school, Tsukune had no trouble reading the signs this time around. Kota had it bad for Emmy. Tsukune wanted to cheer him on, but was nervous about how he would take it when the truth about her came out.

After over three hours of walking, talking, and window shopping, it was time to end the afternoon's fun. When Tsukune mentioned the time, and that he had to head home, his old friends agreed that they had places to go also. Rin and Nagi headed off on their own first. Tsukune walked Emmy back to the ramen shop with Kota in tow.

"Kota," Tsukune said to his distracted friend. "Do you have any plans for the break?"

"No," Kota shook his head. "I'm just going to spend some time reading." He had a weak smile, a little embarrassed about his otaku nature.

"I don't know how much free time I'm going to have," Tsukune said, hoping to give his friend a little nudge. "Emmy is going be feeling out of place, so if you get bored, maybe you can visit and help her learn a little more about the area. As her sempai, I should be the one, but..." Tsukune gave a shrug.

"Yes," Kota's eyes were wide with excitement. "I mean... Sure... If Emmy doesn't mind?" He looked in her direction and blushed.

"Um," Emmy looked from her Sempai to his friend. She noticed the blush on his cheeks, and felt her face grow warmer. "If you don't mind," Emmy said. "I don't want to be a burden for you."

"I don't mind," Kota said with a grin.

"Excelent," Tsukune smiled. "Thank you, Kota. I'll go ahead and walk her back. I'll let her uncle know you'll be by."

"Alright." Kota gave a small nod. He realized that he was being dismissed, but he didn't mind. Right then he really wanted some time to compose himself. "I'll probably see you tomorrow..." He left it hanging.

"Oso," Emmy said. "Oso Emmy."

"Taro Kota," He said in return. "Good afternoon, Oso-san."

Tsukune saw Kota ginning as he turned away. He suspected his friend would be grinning like that until his cheeks ached. Once Kota was safely gone, Tsukune turned his attention to Emmy. He saw right away that she was nervous.

"Kohai," Tsukune said in what he hoped was a friendly tone. "You need to be careful. Remember that there is a reason you have to stay in your human form at school. You almost gave away the secret of the school today."

"I'm sorry, Sempai," Emmy said blushing brightly. "I didn't mean to. It's just that they are your friends..."

"Kohai," Tsukune cut her off. "I'm not upset. I just want you to be careful. My friends are human. They do not know about..." Tsukune made a gesture as if circling something.

"Human?" Emmy's eyes went wide. "But you... He... You..."

"It's alright," Tsukune said soothingly. "You can have human friends. You just have to remember that to most humans, youkai are just stories."

"But..."

"Kohai... Emmy," Tsukune rested his hands on her shoulders. "Do you trust me?"

"Hai," Emmy agreed without hisitation.

"Remember how I told you I used to be weak and afraid all the time?"

"Yes, Sempai."

"Moka is a vampire, one of the most powerful youkai there is, with strong traditions," Tsukune said. "She let me be her friend even when she had to protect me all the time. I took a chance. I stayed in school so I could stay with her. Now, not only is she my most precious person, but I have other important friends at school."

"Don't be afraid to make friends," Tsukune smiled warmly. "Even if they are different from you. You never know what you can discover."

"Yes, Sempai," Emmy nodded, still looking uncertian.

"You only have two weeks before we go back to school," Tsukune reminded her. "That is plenty of time to make a friend. But you don't have to rush and tell him everything."

"Yes," She nodded again, relaxing a little.

"Good," Tsukune nodded. "Let's go see your uncle."

Togther they returned ed the ramen shop. Tsukune collected his helmet and explained to the cook that Kota coming by, and reminded the man that the human had no clue about youkai. The man agreed to make Kota welcome, as long as he didn't cause any trouble. With smiles and hope all around, Tsukune headed for home. 


	65. Matron's Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 65

Kurumu was in a good mood. She had her home in order and had enjoyed a restful day at home. Ageha had promised her daughter that she would take off of work early so they could spend some time together. Kurumu made some plans for a later dinner, and had just started to prepare the ingredients when her mother came home.

"Hurry Kurumu," Ageha said, breathing hard as if she had been running. "We don't have much time."

"Mother?" Kurumu was surprised. "What..."

"I said hurry," Ageha cut her off, rushing into the kitchen she grabbed her daughter by the hand. "We need to get you ready right away." She dragged her daughter to her room.

"I just hope you have something to wear," She let go of Kurumu's hand and waded into her daughter's walk-in closet.

"Mother?" Kurumu questioned, feeling confused and nervous. "What is going on?"

"Honey," Ageha answered as she pulled clothing off of hangers to consider them, before tossing them aside and moving on to the next item. "You are coming with me to work. Somebody is coming to meet you. I only have an hour to get you ready."

"Mother?" Kurumu watched the woman tossing expensive clothing around. "What are you talking about?"

"This will work," Ageha finally emerged from the closet with a complete outfit, including shoes. "As soon as you're dressed I'll do your makeup."

"No, mother," Kurumu said in a calm, firm voice.

Ageha froze. She knew her daughter could be willful, but she was shocked by the confidence in her voice just then. She looked at her daughter in surprise.

"I can dress myself, mother," Kurumu said. "And I can do my own makeup. But I am not going to do ether until you tell me what is going on."

"Kurumu..." Ageha saw that her daughter was not going to be pushed just because her mother told her to. "Alright. I'll explain while you wash up."

Kurumu raised an eyebrow, but didn't argue. She stripped down and headed for the bath room. As she did, her mother followed, talking quickly.

"A messenger arrived at the club where I work," Ageha explained. "She told me that Dark Lady Larshimia was coming to see you."

"Who?" Kurumu questioned.

"There are many things you have yet to learn," Ageha said. "I always thought that there would be time later." She blew out a frustrated sigh. "In our world, there are many, many types of youkai. Most of them are just local spirits, born by the buildup of emotional or psychic energy for one reason or another. Another large portion of us come from human ancestors that had become so consumed by an idea or a feeling, or something that they were transformed. A very select few monsters in the world come from an ancient time, before humans."

"These ancient monsters sometimes breed with humans," Ageha continued. "But what ever kind of monster, spirit, or youkai it starts out as, if it is smart enough, strong enough, vicious enough, sneaky enough, or some combination of these, if it last long enough, it can become something very powerful. Most of us don't survive that long. And even if we do, we don't want the kind of trouble that comes from standing out. But out of all of us, there are a few that decide to establish themselves as something more then just another monster."

"These special few become leaders. Your school was founded by 'The Three Dark Lords.' Three men who have the strength and power to claim titles for themselves, to hold on to their titles, and to enforce their will within their chosen domains. Do you understand?" Ageha paused her explanation to make sure her daughter was keeping up.

"I think so," Kurumu answered, rinsing off.

"Because these individuals are..." Ageha tried to explain. "Because of who and what they are, they are always shown respect, even if nobody likes them. Even if every living thing loathes their existence, they are respected. This is because to show disrespect is to draw their anger, and their anger can bring death, or worse. And one of these beings is coming to my club in less then an hour to meet you." Ageha's emotions were clear in her eyes. "Now do you understand why you need to hurry?"

Kurumu was not sure if she should be worried or not, but she did hurry. She chose out her own outfit however, rejecting the slinky, shimmering even gown her mother had selected. Kurumu picked an outfit that she felt would be respectable, but at the same time would not turn her into a decoration. Red, polished, low-heeled shoes were the foundation of her outfit. Nude color stockings encased her legs. Her layered green skirt covered her thighs. The matching blouse was backless with a high collar and off the shoulder sleeves. Around her waist was a wide belt that matched her shoes. She had enough cleavage showing to hint at what was hidden within her snug fitting top. To her face, Kurumu applied carefully blended layers of makeup to accent her looks, without making her face look painted on.

Ageha watched her daughter making herself ready, only sparing a brief moment to fix herself up a little more. She did voice her opinions on Kurumu's choices, usually disproving of them. Her daughter would look so much better, Ageha thought, if she would just dress a little more sexy. She guessed that her daughter's modesty was due to her lack of experience.

"Just what is that boy waiting for?" Ageha muttered to herself

Kurumu checked her appearance once more in the mirror. Her clothes were clean, tasteful, and would not limit her movement. She wasn't flashy with her outfit, demanding attention. With a nod of satisfaction, Kurumu turned to her mother.

"Alright," Kurumu said with a note of confidence that was in contrast to the nervousness that she felt. "I'm ready."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurumu found the club to be much as she remembered it from her previous visits. While normally it would be against the rules for someone her age to enter a hostess club, she was given special consideration for being Ageha's daughter. The club was decorated with crushed red velvet, polished brass work, and mirrors. The doormen, bar tenders, and bus staff all smiled warmly at the arriving succubi. Even the other hostesses were friendly and welcoming.

The only thing that appeared out of place was a woman dressed in red silk. A long dress, head scarf, and shoulder wrap in different shades of red made the woman look like she was on fire, the flames flickering with her every movement. The woman stood near the bar giving directions that kept the bus staff and the bartenders hopping.

Ageha had explained that the Dark Lady's messenger would be there. In addition to bringing advanced notice of her mistress' arrival, it was the messenger's duty to have things arranged to the Dark Lady's liking. Unless the messenger approached Kurumu, then she should just stay out of the woman's way and let her be about her business.

Kurumu didn't want her nervousness showing. She tried to act calm, remembering the times she had visited the club in the past. She saw that the bartenders were busy, so Kurumu let herself behind the bar. She mixed up her favorite drink. In a tall glass she poured in a triple shot of cherry grenadine over ice and added coke from the fountain. She used a pair of tongs to add a pair of cherries. Adding a straw, Kurumu set her drink aside, setting herself to the task of mixing a cocktail for her mother.

Ageha settled into a quiet corner and watched the action. She accepted the cherry champagne her daughter brought her. Mother and daughter sat together, waiting in quiet nervousness, sipping their drinks.

Dark Lady Larshimia entered the club without fanfare. Kurumu felt the woman's approach. Her youki was strong enough to make the young succubus sweat. When she entered the club her presence washed over everybody. Kurumu saw the men suffer through spasms and become glassy-eyed. The hostesses were similarly reduced to an intoxicated state. Only human, they had no chance against the sense of Presence that radiated from the Dark Lady.

Kurumu felt herself reacting to the woman's Presence as well. Her entire body suddenly felt tense, and she felt a wave of desire swelling up within her. Kurumu gave herself a shake. The desire she felt was a hollow thing compared to what she felt for Tsukune, and she was not going to let some woman she didn't know distract her from him.

Dark Lady Larshimia was a tall woman with an athletic body. Her olive skin and slanted almond shaped eyes were exotic. Wavy dark hair spilled down to her lower back, sparkling in the lights of the club. In her wake came six attendants, women dressed in silks, a spectrum of colors in motion.

Larshimia strode through the club. She took in the people and furnishings with the same indifference. The messenger knelt at her approach beside the seat that had been set up for her. Larshimia seated herself as if she did not have a care in the world, absentmindedly petting her messenger on the head. The messenger joined the line of attendants as they arranged themselves behind their mistress, a rainbow of silk clad woman.

"I have come to speak with Kurono Kurumu," Dark Lady Larshimia pronounced.

Ageha set aside her drink and stood, gesturing to Kurumu to follow her example. Together they approached the visitor. Ageha offered a low bow

"Dark Lady," Ageha said. "Please allow me to introduce to you my daughter, Kurono Kurumu."

Kurumu could see the tension in her mother's back and shoulders. She didn't know if her mother's tension was from worrying about her, or if she knew something Kurumu didn't. Kurumu had to settle for concentrating on controlling her own nervousness however as she stepped forward to make her own bow.

"My," The Dark Lady said with a lazy, sensual smile. "She is a pretty little thing. Tell me child, would you like to renounce your problems and come attend to me?"

Kurumu felt a jolt of alarm. Was there some danger she was unaware of? Was this strange and powerful woman there to offer her protection? Kurumu thought hard and fast about what she had just heard. What 'problems' did she have to renounce?

"Dark Lady Larshimia," Kurumu said as politely as she could. "I have no problems I would chose to renounce."

"No?" Larshimia laughed merrily. "But I can see in written all over you child. You are in love. That is such a nuisance for a succubus. Come and serve me for a few years. I will teach you many wonderful things, and help you forget all about love."

"No," Kurumu said, trying hard not to offend the woman. "I know I am in love, and I have no desire to forget about it."

"Even though it will make you weak?" Larshimia questions. "Woman, speak to your daughter. Explain to her the folly of her decision."

"Kurumu dear…"

"No, mother," Kurumu said firmly. "Not for you, not for anybody."

"You would risk my displeasure," the Dark lady said, her voice growing cold. "So that you can moon after a man who will never care about you beyond what selfish pleasures he can find in your embrace?"

"You don't know what you are talking about," Kurumu tensed, growing angry.

"Child, man will only ever desire you for the pleasure you can give him. When you cease to be pleasing to his eyes, he will look elsewhere. When your body no longer excites him, you will no longer be important to him. When you have lived even a fraction of the time that I have, you will understand."

"If that is all you have to say to me," Kurumu said with an angry note in her voice, "Then I have better things to do then to listen to you."

"You would defy me child?"

"Yes!" Kurumu did not like having anybody making light of her relationship with Tsukune. Having this woman, not only devaluing her own feelings, but insulting Tsukune as well, made Kurumu furious.

"Good," Larshimia said with a nod and a smile. "The world needs more women like you."

"What?" Kurumu's mental gears ground together at the sudden change in the conversation's direction.

"Child, men are many things," The Dark Lady explained. "Mostly foolish. When one of the few men who I know to be less foolish then the rest asked me to speak with you, I took his request very seriously. I was told that you have courage. I am pleased to see that it is true."

"Thank you," Kurumu said, feeling shaken.

"I can see what you want," Dark Lady Larshimia said, eyeing Kurumu critically. "And I encourage you to hunt it down with all of your might. But dark times have been foreseen and what waits for us in the future is had to tell." She made a gesture and two of her attendants came forward. "I have a charge for you, young Kurumu. I would have you oppose the corruption that seeks to drown the world in darkness. I would have you continue to stand against the agents of greed and fear."

The two attendants, one dressed in blue and the other in yellow moved to stand beside Kurumu.

"Young Kurumu," The Dark Lady Continued. "It is my hope that your heart will not waver in the face of the darkness that is ahead of us. To this aid you in the times ahead, and in recognition and reward for the courage you have shown before, I present you with this gift."

The two attendants each produced a wide strip of dark red leather. Kurumu watched them lay the strips against forearms. The strips coiled around her forearms, spiraling up them like serpents, seemingly by their own power.

"While a succubus is vary capable when she is passionate about something," Larshimia explained. "You were never really well suited to direct confrontations. My gift to you is this armor. The strength of your passion will empower the armor, but it will also cost you energy, so use it wisely."

"Thank you," Kurumu said with a bow as the attendants retreated. "I am honored."

"You and your mother are dismissed and this audience is at an end," The Dark Lady decreed. "I, however, shall remain here a little longer." A wicked sensual smile spread across her lips. "As long as I am here, I think I will have a little fun."

"I wish you a good evening, Dark Lady," Ageha said with a bow.

Ageha hurried Kurumu out of the club. She thought her daughter had gone insane to defy the Dark Lady like that. When the woman had been pleased by Kurumu's determination, Ageha though her knees would give out in relief.

Ageha took a moment to get her mind running smoothly again, and to get her priorities straight. First order of business, she decided, was for diner and a drink. After some more drinks, Ageha would take her daughter to a karaoke box somewhere so they could relax and share some time together. With a nod, Ageha decided on her plan of action.

XXX XXXX XXX

Kurumu lay in her bed wondering about the gift she had received. She realized that it was her 'reward' for helping to stop Fairy Tale at the school festival. The dark leather strips were warm against her skin as she examined them. The strips were almost alive. Kurumu learned quickly that they did not want to come off, and that she had to dig painfully at herself to even get a nail under the edge of one of the strips. But while messing with them, Kurumu did discover that she could move them, or get them to move themselves.

Kurumu was curious about the strips. The Dark Lady had called them armor. Kurumu wondered how useful her new armor would be the next time she had a run-in with Inner Moka. She didn't think Tsukune would be too happy with her if she managed to beat Inner Moka, but it would be satisfying just the same.

Once she thought about Tsukune, even peripherally, Kurumu found herself quickly preoccupied with more thoughts of him. She felt her awareness of him, drawing comfort from their special connection. Tsukune's heart was beating calmly, his breathing was slow and deep. Given the time, Kurumu suspected that he was asleep. Kurumu imagined Tsukune's sleeping face, and what it would look like on the pillow beside her. With a happy smile and romantic thoughts, she drifted off to sleep.


	66. Breaking Out

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 66

Ruby was feeling more then a little frustrated. She was so happy to be accepted by Tsukune's family, being allowed to remain close to him. She thought that Tsukune would be a little agitated by her being able to sleep in his room, or just maybe he would be happy to have her close. She had not expected Tsukune to respond in such a dominating way.

At supper with his family (that thought alone almost made Ruby giddy,) Tsukune had shown her the same warmth and consideration as he had his cousin. Ruby had even been included in the good natured teasing that the cousins had shared. After supper, Ruby had bathed with Kyouko. Tsukune's cousin had teased and questioned Ruby with as much attantion as she used to wash her back. Ruby responded modestly, hinting at things she wanted to do with enough detail to make Kyouko blush.

"So, Ruby," Kyouko asked with exaggerated casualness as the pair relaxed in the bath tub. "Has my innocent cousin kissed anybody yet?"

"Oh my, yes," Ruby smiled brightly.

"What?" Kyouko's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"I was his first kiss," Ruby said, enjoying the other young woman's reaction. "It was during a moment of weakness, I am sorry to admit, but I took his first kiss."

"Wha... How could..."

"Moka was very upset with me," Ruby explained.

"Isn't Moka the girl Tsukkie likes?" Kyouko asked.

"Yes," Ruby nodded. "She would have killed me, if Tsukune had not come to my defense."

"Oh my... But if you are here," Kyouko questioned. "Did she and Tsukkie break up?"

"No," Ruby shook her head. "She and Tsukune are closer then ever. The day they kissed Tsukune was so happy that he wrestled me to the floor and held me down as he toled me about it."

"Tsukune?" Kyouko gasped in disbelief.

"Oh you should have been there," Ruby continued her teasing. "The first time Tsukune kissed Mizore. He was so sweet and gentle. Moka and I had tears in out eyes. It was so romantic."

Kyouko gaped like a fish, unable to find her voice.

"He has become a very good kisser," Ruby smiled.

"You... you..."

Ruby quickly climbed out of the bath. She had a towel around herself before Kyouko could get her feet under her.

"We should probably let Tsukune have the bathroom now," Ruby said innocently. "I wonder if he will let me wash his back tonight."

"You..." Kyouko stumbled out of the bath.

Ruby offered her a towel, smiling. Kyouko came up short, confused by the way Ruby was acting. She glared at the witch as she accepted the towel.

XxxXXXXXXX

Tsukune was relaxing in his room when Ruby entered, smiling mischievously. Kyouko followed with a look on her face that made Tsukune's back itch nervously. He recognized the look she shot him as the one that usually meant that she was going to try to impose her will upon him as she made another bad decision.

"Tsukkie," Kyouko said sweetly. "I need to talk to you."

"Alright," Tsukune set his manga aside and sit up on his bed. He turned and put his feet on the floor. "What's going on?"

"Alone," Kyouko said.

"Excuse me?"

"I need to speak to you alone," She shot a glance at Ruby.

"Ruby?" Tsukune turned towards her. "What is going on?"

"We were just having a little chat," Ruby said.

"She said that she kissed you," Kyouko said. "And that you kissed two other girls as well. Tsukkie, you would never do something like that."

"Ruby," Tsukune said. "Please do not go talking about my personal life."

"You are just going to cause Tsukkie trouble if you spread rumors," Kyouko said to Ruby before turning back to Tsukune. "I don't know what you..."

"And if you must tell somebody," Tsukune cut off his cousin. "Please don't do it to antagonize them."

"I'm sorry, Tsukune," Ruby's smile wilted.

"Well you should..." Kyouko tried speaking again.

"Excuse me," Tsukune said, cutting of Kyouko again. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry," Ruby bowed her head.

"You're sorry... what?" Tsukune prompted.

Ruby felt a thrill run through her. She realized what Tsukune was expecting her to say. It was a struggle for her to act properly subservient and remorseful when she felt like smiling.

"I beg your forgiveness," Ruby said, bowing deeply. "Master."

"What?" Kyouko's voice came out as a squeek. Her eyes were wide with shock. "Tsukkie?"

"It's complicated," Tsukune said. "I am responsible for Ruby."

"Master saved my life," Ruby explained. "He saved me and gave me hope, so I have sworn to be his slave for the rest of my life."

"What? When?" Kyouko felt the world tilting and spinning out of her control.

"It happened in October," Tsukune said.

"I had a choice," Ruby said. "I could swear to serve him, or I could remove myself from his sight forever."

"But Tsukkie," Kyouko protested. "You didn't have to agree to this."

"Yes I did," Tsukune said.

"But why?"

"Because if I had refused her," Tsukune said. "It would have destroyed Ruby. She is my friend and is important to me. I couldn't just turn her away when she needed me most."

"But what about Moka? Isn't she the girl you like?"

"It was her idea," Tsukune said.

"She insisted on it," Ruby explained. "It was by punishment for kissing Tsukune."

"What?"

"Kyouko," Tsukune said. "You know about my school, and the kind of people that go their. Because of the way some of them have been raised, it is necessary to appear strong to keep safe. If someone is not strong enough to protect themselves, then they need someone stronger to help them. By swearing to me, Ruby gains my protection. Because she is sworn to me, it makes me appear stronger, so others will try to avoid upsetting me, or challenging me."

"I see," Kyouko said, nodding slowly. It made sense, in a disturbing way, she had to admit. Kyouko didn't think of her cousin as being especially strong, even though he was growing up nicely, so having someone pretend to be his servant would make him safer. Kyouko looked from her cousin to his friend, then she gave herself a shake.

"That doesn't change the fact that you are kissing girls at school," Kyouko accused her cousin, trying to regain some moral high ground as his nominal elder.

"So what?" Tsukune questioned. He loved his cousin, she was family, and had been his companion and friend for much of his life, but her overbearing attitude had gotten him in to trouble plenty of times. He also didn't think the she, living her quiet normal life with no understanding of what he had been through in the last year, was in any position to question his actions. To the best of his knowledge, she had never even had a serious boyfriend.

"So what?" Kyouko was stunned by her cousin's attitude. "Tsukkie, are you kissing two girls?"

"No," Tsukune said.

"Oh good..."

"I only kissed Yukari because it was White Day," Tsukune said.

"What?" Ruby and Kyouko said at the same time.

"Mizore is usually the one kissing me," Tsukune said calmly. "And I only kissed Kurumu three times. Moka is my girlfriend, so she and I kiss when we can find a private moment." It gave Tsukune a thrill to so openly claim Moka as his girlfriend. "And Ruby is my servant, so if I want to kiss her, or spank her, then it is nobody's concern but my own."

Ruby felt flush with excitement. Tsukune was speaking so confidently. He was declaring his mastery over her to his cousin without even blushing.

"You're too young to be kissing anybody," Kyouko demanded when she could finally get her words to come out.

"He is more then old enough," Ruby said.

"You stay out of this," Kyouko insisted. "Besides, it's not like Tsukune would know what a real kiss was."

"Oh good grief," Tsukune sighed in frustration. He stood up, looming over his cousin. "Kyouko, I know that you care about me, but you don't understand what has been happening in my life. I have had to grow up a lot in the past year. I have had to fight to protect my friends from bullies, criminals, rapist, and things out of horror stories. I had to organize the school's first ever student council election, and keep it honest. I had to build a student police force from nothing that could keep youkai from breaking school rules, without turning it into another gang of bullies."

"The head of my school tells me that if I don't do every little chore he throws my way," Tsukune continued, a lot of bottled up frustration coming out. "Then I'll be expelled. I wouldn't be allowed to see my friends anymore. On top of that, the person most precious to me, a vampire, can't even hold my hand in public unless I measure up to the level of social acceptability of a minor noble, at least. Meanwhile, her little sister ether wants to kill me, or drink my blood."

"Tsukkie," Kyouko breathed. "I'm sorry." Her eyes were wide. "I didn't know."

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this way," Tsukune said. He blew out a tense lung full of air, trying to calm down a little. "I have changed, Kyouko. I had to grow up, so I am not the same little 'Tsukkie' you remember."

"I am beginning to see that."

"And as for kissing," Tsukune pointed a finger at her. "Because of everything that has happened to me, I am allowed to kiss whomever I want, as long as they don't object, and you're not strong enough to stop me."

"Oh yeah?" Kyouko's pride flashed in her eyes. She remembered strong-arming her cousin into doing things her way plenty of times. Sometimes it had been to get him to take the shortcut home she knew about, other times it had been to eat the meals she had cooked for him when she had been left to look after him, instead of ordering out, to save the money her aunty had left for him. Now he was saying she wasn't strong enough to keep him from something. Kyouko was not going to let that challenge pass her by. "I bet that I am," She said, never suspecting that she was playing along with Tsukune's plan.

"Oh really?" Tsukune smiled. Before anybody could react, Tsukune reached out and grabbed Ruby roughly around the waist and pulled her close. He held her close with one hand at the small of her back. His free hand grabbed her hair at the back of her head firmly. When Ruby gasped, Tsukune pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply.

Ruby had been surprised by what Tsukune was doing. She was thrilled by his rough treatment and the way he physically controlled her. When his kiss came, Ruby surrendered to it, embracing him tightly.

Kyouko was stunned by her cousin's behavior. He had moved so quickly that she almost didn't see it. Suddenly he was kissing Ruby, and she could see that the girl was enjoying the attention quite thoroughly. As she watched, Kyouko couldn't help but wish she had somebody that would kiss her like that. She wondered what it would feel like. She saw how Ruby held on to Tsukune, and noticed that it was his grip on her that kept the woman from going limp on the floor. When he finally broke the kiss, Ruby gave a sigh and sagged against him. She could see that her face was flush from excitement and that her eyes were having trouble focusing. And then Kyouko saw that Tsukune was watching her.

Tsukune's eyes were sharp and clear. They made Kyouko aware of the warmth of her face that indicated that she was blushing. She could feel her heart beating quickly in her chest. Tsukune had told her that she wasn't strong enough to stop him from kissing whoever he wanted, and he had been right.

Tsukune saw that he made his point. His cousin would have a hard time forgetting that he was not the same little boy she remembered. He slowly let go of Ruby, making sure she could stand on her own. Tsukune didn't like showing off like this, but he needed to make sure his cousin would not just dismiss him based on her memories of growing up together.

Tsukune had never considered the idea that youkai could be living in his home town. He had just discovered one of his old hang-outs was owned by a youkai, and had even run into a kohai from his school. Suddenly the youkai world was much closer, much more real. Remembering the problems with Fairy Tale at the beach, Tsukune realized he had to be worried about everybody around him, not just at school, but at home too. If Tsukune ever had to deal with youkai while around his family, he needed at least his cousin to understand that he was no longer the boy she used to bully and strong arm to get her way.

"I'm going to go take my bath," Tsukune said, excusing himself. He deftly gathered his things and headed for the bathroom.

Kyouko watched him go, unsure of what to think about Tsukune. She gave her a little shake once he was out of the bedroom and turned back to Ruby. Ruby had not been idle. She had opened Tsukune's closet and was pulling out a futon.

"What are you doing?" Kyouko asked.

"Master will be going to bed soon," Ruby said. "If I do not have a place laid out for myself before then, it will disturb him."

"I'm glad you're not trying to sleep with him. What?" Kyouko had to wonder why Ruby suddenly giggled.

"I am always trying to sleep with Tsukune," Ruby looked the other woman in the eyes. "I have slipped into his bed when he was sleeping. I have distracted him with mind games so I could snuggle up close to him before he could fall asleep. I have offered my everything to him again and again."

Kyouko saw a strange light in Ruby's eyes, and found it disturbing. It was is if the self proclaimed slave was drunk on something, or maybe the term was 'high.' What ever it was, Kyouko didn't think the young woman was entirely sane.

"Tsukune knows I am here for his every want and need," Runy explained. "Thank about how you would feel in my place. A man comes out of nowhere, and no mater how badly you treat him, he befriends you. He saves your life. He never disrespects you. You want to thank him any way you can, and everything you do for him, he somehow turns it around to be something just for you. I could stand naked before him, and he would be afraid of shaming me."

"Ahhhh…" Kyouko felt herself at a loss for words.

"Right," Ruby said darkly. "So I do all that I can to bring as much happiness as I can to the man that I love, and hope that I do enough that he will smile at me."

"That's sick!" Kyouko shook her head in disbelief.

"No," Ruby said. "It is dedication. Believe it or not, I am happy."

"How can you be happy as a slave to Tsukkie?" Kyouko wanted to know.

"Because it is Tsukune," Ruby said with a simple smile. "There are other women that want to be with him as well. That is probably never going to change. Just like there are people that will want to use him, or try to take advantage of his kindness. But while they all fight and scramble to try and get his attention, I already have it. I already have a life with Tsukune. When he comes home, I will be there. When ever he needs comfort, I will be available. I accept that I will never be first in his heart, but I will always be a part of his life, and all it cost me was swearing to serve and obey him. Being supportive and caring and accepting; Isn't that the roll of a wife?"

Kyouko saw the honest emotions on Ruby's face as she spoke. It was clear that the young woman was in love. She thought about Ruby's words, trying to pluck at the logic of her argument. A wife's traditional job was to care for the home of her husband, to offer him her every support, and to raise his children. Kyouko eyed Ruby critically. The woman had a point, she had to admit. She also had hips and a respectable bosom. Tsukune had a woman that was his wife in every aspect but title, and all he had to do was allow it.

"I need to go talk to my aunt," Kyouko announced, turning to leave the room.

"Before you go," Ruby said to her. "Please remember that Tsukune's parents do not know the truth about Tsukune's school. Or about Tsukune and I. It would endanger them if they knew too much, and Tsukune would not like that."

"I'll remember that," Kyouko said, then left the room.

XXXXXX

Moka sat at her desk and tried to relax. Her father had been very proud of her successes at school. He had even gone so far as to offer to host a ball in her honor. Moka found her neck and shoulders growing tense at the thought of the ball. It would be an occasion for her father to show her off, but also, it would be a political opportunity for him. Moka did not want to be shown off as her father's prize, or be offered up in some deal for power or status. Moka had been able to dissuade her father about holding a ball, but the man would still find his political opportunities.

The servants of the household were working hard to get ready for a string of 'informal dinners' where Master Shuzen wanted to host 'old friends,' so they could talk about 'past times.' Because the dinners were informal, Moka would have the option of attending, but she knew her attendance was expected if she was home. The first dinner was to be held in four days. For appearances sake, Moka should attend at least one. Moka would do her part, and sit through one dinner in order to keep her father happy. After that, she just needed to find somewhere else to be. Fortunately, Moka had a plan.

_'To Aono Tsukune, sworn liegeman of Dame Akashiya Moka. I have chosen to take holiday and travel before returning to school in the spring. I am informing you so that you can prepare to receive me within your home upon the second day of April. I will remain in residence until my return to school.' _

The letter was formal and cold, exactly as Moka's father would expect it to be. Moka had written the letter after lunch and had left it on her desk during supper with her family. Confident that every word of the letter had been noted by at least one servant and reported back to her father, Moka quickly wrote out a much more warm and personal letter to Tsukune. She folded the first letter around the second, sealed them together in an envelope, addressed it, and ordered it to be delivered promptly.

Moka went to bed with a smile on her lips. She would see Tsukune in five days; a week before returning to school. That gave her a week without any of the others to get in her way. Moka reflected on all that she and Tsukune had shared. She had to admit that she wanted to shamelessly share more with Tsukune, even if the thought frightened her, Moka felt that it was worth the risk.

XXXXXXX

Yukari was lost in her own little world. She had mangas set aside for later, probably to take back to school with her. For the present, the young witch was focused on the old tome she had been given as a reward. Before she had tried to open the book, Yukari had tried to learn about it. She had delved into her reference sources and sought out any information she could about any books that might be similar to the one she had. From her research, Yukari had learned that the old tome, called a grimore, was once used by master mages to train apprentices and challenge rivals. She was practically drooling at the thought of what she would learn once she opened it.

When Yukari could pull herself away from her research, she missed her friends. She looked forward to seeing them in the spring. It would be their last year at school together as a group. Yukari liked to imagine the fun she would have, tormenting Kurumu. She would do all that she cold to help bring Moka and Tsukune together, and then let the succubus know that not only had Tsukune and Moka consummated their love for one another, but Yukari had been with them. If she was not too tired from her research, most nights Yukari went to bed, she would touch herself and fantasize about being with Tsukune and Moka for their first time, the three of them taking their relationship to an adult level together.

But such dreams were for later. Yukari would only let herself dream about the future for a short period before turning back to her research. The secrets she felt the old tome held were calling her.


	67. Stepping Out

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 67

Tsukune wheeled Hiru out to the street in the morning sunlight. It was his fourth day of break and he was going to visit Kurumu. He had some doubts about going, but he had said he would, and she was a valued friend. A part of his doubts came from leaving Ruby alone, but she had insisted that she would be fine. To keep her from feeling neglected in his absence, Tsukune had given Ruby a task to perform. If she had the chance, he wanted Ruby to check up on Emmy. Part of the reason he asked her was to keep her busy, but he also wanted to make sure the young youkai girl was doing alright.

It had taken a couple of phone calls for Tsukune and Kurumu to coordinate his visit. She had invited him to come stay for the rest of break. He had suggested just going to lunch. In the end they had negotiated that he would come for a day, spending the night, and then he would return home in the morning. He had an overnight kit packed in his saddle bag and had checked his strange map. It would take two hours, roughly, to reach a place that connected close to where Kurumu lived, or he could spend about four hours riding there along human routes. Tsukune had chosen to sleep in an extra hour and then take the short way.

Kyouko, who had decided that she would spend as much time visiting Tsukune as she could, had not been happy with his decision to go and visit a girl. She had tried to brow beat him into staying home, and when that had not worked, Kyouko had kept Tsukune up late to lecture him on how he should behave. Tsukune had not taken her attitude well.

He was being more then a little childish, Tsukune knew, but he never liked being bullied. He had tolerated Kyouko's bullying in the past because she was family, and right or wrong in her thinking, she did care about him. But now she was out of her depth and Tsukune had to put up with enough arbitrary rules from the Board Chairman.

Kyouko had thrown an extra futon down in Tsukune's room just to keep an eye on him and Ruby. Tsukune had countered by stripping down to just his boxers, letting his cousin see his scars, before going to bed. After a lecture on how he should behave, Tsukune had calmly looked his cousin in the eye and smiled politely.

"Are you finished?" Tsukune had asked Kyouko.

"I've had my say," She nodded.

"Good," Tsukune gave a nod. "Good night." Tsukune then deliberately reached out and pinched Ruby's bottom.

Both young women gasped in surprise. Kyouko glared at Tsukune, and he answered with a glare of his own, challenging her to say something. She realized that is she did, Tsukune was likely to do worse, and he had already demonstrated that she would not be able to stop him.

Ruby, on the other hand, had to hide a smile behind her hand. While she did not like Tsukujne's cousin trying to run his life, she had to admit she liked having Kyouko around. She had a way of provoking Tsukune into immature acts of rebellion, and Ruby always felt that Tsukune needed to remember to have fun once in a while. If Kyouko kept prodding Tsukune, Ruby would keep receiving the benefit of his temper. If things kept going like this, Ruby hoped, then all it would take is one tantrum too many from Tsukune's cousin to make him take Ruby to his bed and ravish her.

Kyouko and Ruby both saw Tsukune off the next morning. Kyouko looked liked she wanted to give Tsukune another lecture, but settled for reminding him to be careful. Ruby wished him a good trip. With a small hug for each of them, Tsukune said goodbye.

XXXXXX

Kurumu was practically dancing around her home. Tsukune was coming to see her. She didn't know if she should feel tired or not, but she was surprised that she got any sleep at all the night before. Tsukune was scheduled to arrive at half past nine. Kurumu had gotten out of bed at five to start getting ready for his visit. She groomed and dressed herself four times, while making cookies, and planning out the day. Ageha had promised to not come home for three days, unless Kurumu called her. The young succubus wanted everything to be perfect.

Everything in the apartment was carefully arranged. From the pillows on the couches to the carefully selected garments left 'almost' put away in Kurumu's bedroom. Kurumu's clothes were chosen with the utmost planning and attention to detail. Kurumu was dressed to appear casual and modest, but had sexy underwear underneath. She was going to enjoy her date with Tsukune, and may the gods have mercy on anybody that got in her way, because Kurumu would have none.

Kurumu almost jumped out of her skin when the doorman rang to tell her Tsukune was on the way up. She ran to her door three times before she calmed down enough to wait for him to take the elevator from the lobby. When she finally heard the doorbell, it was all Kurumu could do to keep from squealing with excitement.

Tsukune expected to have Kurumu tackle him as soon as the door opened. His doubts kept trying to surface in his mind as he felt Kurumu's excitement through his bond with her. She was so happy, Tsukune could almost see her smile through the door as he rang the bell.

"Hello Tsukune," Kurumu said as she opened the door. "I am so glad you could come see me."

Tsukune could see the tension in his friend as well as feel it. She was trying so hard to appear calm, as if this was just another visit to her dorm room or her house back at the youkai village, that she looked like she was going to wet herself. As he took in the sight of Kurumu, Tsukune realized that he had missed her more then he had thought.

"It is good to see you, Kurumu," Tsukune said honestly. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"Please come in," Kurumu invited. "You know you are always welcome."

As Tsukune entered, Kurumu took his bag, helmet, and coat from him. She hurried to put them on her bed while Tsukune took off his shoes. She returned to the front room and showed him to a seat at the table.

"So how was your trip?" Kurumu asked. "I hope you didn't have any trouble finding your way here. Was there any problems with traffic?" Kurumu had flit into the kitchen as she talked.

"No," Tsukune tried to answer the excited succubus. "No traffic and no problems. How is your break going?"

"Everything is fine," Kurumu answered as she carried a serving tray back to the table.

Kurumu served tea and cookies and then sat down across the table from Tsukune to share the snack with him. Tsukune was careful not to spoil the moment by laughing. He could feel how happy and excited Kurumu was, even as he watched her try to be a proper hostess. Tsukune could understand how she felt. He felt much the same the first time Moka invited him to get a drink together at school. There was a mix of joy, nervousness, and disbelief in ones own luck. Tsukune realized that Kurumu had harbored some doubt about his sincerity over coming to see her.

After the fourth round of aimless pleasantries, Tsukune saw that he would have to help Kurumu shake off her nervousness. His first step would be to take care of the obvious.

"Kurumu?" Tsukune asked gently.

"Hai?" Kurumu almost jumped out of her seat.

"Could you direct me to the water closet?"

"Ohmygosh," This time Kurumu did leap out of her seat, her chair almost tipping over. She hurried around the table to take Tsukune's hand. Kurumu almost dragged Tsukune to the toilet. She was about to enter the water closet with him when he stopped her.

"I'll only be a moment," Tsukune assured her before closing the door.

For the brief time that Tsukune was out of her sight, Kurumu fretted. She actually checked her bedroom to make sure his things were there; to prove to herself she wasn't dreaming. When Tsukune came out, his hands still damp from washing up, Kurumu felt her knees tremble.

"Kurumu," Tsukune saw that his friend was still stuck in her happy/excited/disbelieving state. "Would you like to go to a book store?" Tsukune recalled the conversations he had shared with her at school.

"Yes," Kurumu agreed without hesitation. "Let be grab my purse. I know just the place."

The shopping district that Kurumu had in mind was a reasonably short walk from her apartment. Tsukune didn't mind walking, but he noticed that Kurumu was uncharacteristically shy. Having grown up in a suburban neighborhood, Tsukune found the large shopping district interesting. He particularly noticed an impressive gaming arcade.

When they arrived at the book store Kurumu picked out, Tsukune understood why she had passed up two others. The book store was immense. Tsukune thought about taking a look at their manga section, but was quickly lead over to the shelves upon shelves of magazines. Kurumu knew the book store well and, with Tsukune following, went directly to the latest selection of cooking magazines.

While Kurumu looked through the cooking magazines, Tsukune was careful not to stray far from her side. She kept looking up from the magazines to check to make sure Tsukune was still with her. He drifted over to pick up a motorcycle magazine at random, and carried it back to where Kurumu stood. Tsukune tried to read a little from the magazine in his hands, but Kurumu kept wanting to show him pictures of fancy dishes and ask his opnion. They were at it so long that Tsukune ended up changing magazines. It was Kurumu's stomach growling that reminded her of the time.

Kurumu was a little embarrassed about losing track of time. She quickly collected her choices of coking magazines and headed for the sales counter. She saw that Tsukune had racked the magazine he had been holding and looked up at him with questioning eyes. He just gave her a shoulder shrug.

"You're not going to get anything?" Kurumu asked.

"I didn't find anything I felt like spending my money on," Tsukune said a little shyly.

"Don't worry about that," Kurumu said. She reached into her purse and pulled out a credit card. "My mother is buying."

"It's alright," Tsukune begged off. "I'll wait for something worth while."

Kurumu repressed a sigh. She loved Tsukune, and how polite and thoughtful he was, but he needed to realize that there are times when just letting go and having some carefree fun was a good things. After she bought her magazines she turned to Tsukune.

"My mother told me to make sure you had a good time," Kurumu told Tsukune. "You saved my life so she wanted to make sure you were properly rewarded." Kurumu accepted her bag from the sales clerk.

"I don't need a reward," Tsukune said. "All I did was do the right thing."

"Well more people need to do the right thing," Kurumu said sternly. "And to help make sure they do, the people that do do the right thing need to be rewarded for what they did do so more people will follow their example and do the right thing in the future."

"Ahhhh," Tsukune tried to follow that last statement.

"So today," Kurumu poked Tsukune in the chest with the credit card before putting it away. "I am going to make sure you have a good time, and my mother is picking up the tab for out date." She looked up into his eyes, her face filled with stubborn determination.

Tsukune looked into her eyes and read the feelings coming through their bond. Tsukune recognized a loosing situation when he saw one. He remembered seeing his father loose arguments to his mother over things that seamed silly, but had been important to her. Tsukune knew that Kurumu idolized the domestic kind of life his parents had, so he took inspiration from his father on how to respond.

"What ever you say dear," Tsukune smiled.

Kurumu thought she would melt at Tsukune's words. It was like a quote from a television show, something a husband might say to keep from upsetting his wife. A flash of warmth spread through her. Kurumu blushed when she realized that she was still standing in front of the sales counter, staring at Tsukune's face.

"Um…" She quickly turned away from him. "Let's go eat lunch."

"Yes dear," Tsukune said, laughing quietly to himself.

Their next stop was a nice café. Tsukune did not miss the fact that the waitresses were dressed in cute, short dresses. The manager on duty apparently recognized Kurumu. He smiled warmly when he saw her, but Tsukune saw that smile waver just a little when he realized she was not alone.

The café was the kind of place Tsukune could image Kurumu wanting to work at, if not own. The uniforms were cute, if a little skimpy. The menu was loaded with sweets and treats. Many of the items were served on a single dish and were meant to be shared by a couple. Likewise, many drinks were served in large single glasses with two straws. The café was obviously intended to be a place to inspire romance.

Kurumu saw Tsukune taking note of the café. He would look up from the menu every couple of minutes and look around. She wanted to giggle. The first time she had found the café she had wished for a boy to share the place with, and here she was with Tsukune. Kurumu saw Tsukune looking at one of the waitresses in her short uniform and decided to tease him a little.

"Tsukune," Kurumu drew his attention to her.

"Hmmm?" Tsukune faced her.

"What do you think of the uniforms?" Kurumu asked. "I saw you looking."

"Yes," Tsukune nodded, looking back at the nearest waitress. "I was thinking that the uniform would look good on you."

"Eeh…"

"Actually," Tsukune turned back to her with a smile. "I was thinking that if you were to have a café, it would be a lot like this."

Kurumu was at a loss for words. Tsukune flattered her so easily and understood her so well. She had sometimes fantasized about having her own lovers café. Right at that moment she could not help but imagine herself in that frilly uniform, working behind the soda counter, while Tsukune was sharply dressed, manning the register.

Tsukune let himself smile while holding back the urge to laugh. Happy warmth and desire radiated from Kurumu in waves. Tsukune had to admit that her pretty face looked extra cute when she blushed and smiled at the same time.

Kurumu was still bushing, and trying to hide it behind a menu when the waitress came by to ask for their order. Tsukune considered his choices quickly, and looked to Kurumu for any clues. Finding no help from her distracted state, Tsukune decided to take a change and order for them both.

Kurumu felt silly. Tsukune had a way of flattering her offhandedly all the time. That was what made his words so powerful, she knew. Things said without forethought or consideration were usually the most honest. Kurumu realized that it could be the simple fact that it was just the two of them, without the distraction of their other friends, that made everything different. Kurumu felt more then a little self conscious because she kept smiling and blushing.

When the waitress brought their order, Kurumu felt her heart skip a beat. The tea was generic, but it came in a matching service set of white porcelain with pink trim. The main course was an oval tray of sushi. The pieces of sushi were heart shaped, using pink tofu skins. There was only the one tray, with a dipping dish in the middle, and two pair of chopsticks. Thinly sliced pickled ginger garnished the tray, looking like a little rose blossom.

Tsukune didn't wait for Kurumu. He poured her a cup of tea, adding a dollop of honey, and set it before her. He pour himself a cup and took a sip before reaching for a pair of chopsticks. This was Tsukune's first real, fancy, date, and eh was sure that he was going to mess up horribly at some point. He figured that at worse, Kurumu would never date him again, and he could look back on the date as practice.

Kurumu watched at how calm and confident Tsukune was acting. He didn't fumble in the slightest as he used chopsticks to pick up a piece of sushi. He held it carefully, with his free hand below it just in case it slipped. With a smile, Tsukune brought the morsel to her.

"Ahhhh," Tsukune prompted her.

"Ahhh," Kurumu opened her mouth to accept the offered bite.

Looking back, Kurumu realized that the sushi had been rather bland. She supposed that it was a business decision. The couple could have fun using the dipping sauce and seasonings to flavor the sushi. That is what she and Tsukune did after they had both tried a piece. At the time, she had been too caught up in the moment to notice such things.

As they ate, Kurumu and Tsukune looked around a little at the other dinners in the café. Most were couples, but there were a few groups of girls that were sitting, giggling together. The other couples were ether focused on each other, or, like Tsukune and Kurumu, were looking around and sharing smiles. Tsukune caught one young man eyeing Kurumu, and the waitresses, while ignoring the girl he was sitting with. He felt bad for the girl, right up to the point she knocked a fruity soda into his lap.

For dessert, Kurumu ordered. She selected an ice-cream sundae that came in a wide glass boat with lots of toppings. They had fun feeding each other, saving the cherries for last.

The sundae had been a lot of ice-cream for just two people to eat. Tsukune felt full and chilled at the same time. He noticed that Kurumu was still happy, but wasn't quite as giddy as before.

"Now I am taking you shopping," Kurumu announced after she paid for lunch.

"But," Tsukune tried to protest.

"No buts," Kurumu insisted. "I had to ask around to find the right place to shop, and I intend to make the most of it."

"Ahhh…"

"No," Kurumu said with a finger planted against Tsukune's chest. "This is something important, so you're just going to have to go along with it."

"Yes, Kururmu," Tsukune sighed while smiling. "What ever you say dear."

"That's right," Kurumu grinned.

They set off at an easy walk past shops and shoppers. Tsukune reached out and took Kurumu's hand in his. She blushed a little at the simple, casual contact.

"Well look who it is," A voice cut through the air. "It's Kookoo."

Kurumu's head whipped around and she quickly spotted the source of the disturbance. A trio of girls dressed in tight blouses and short skirts, and holding shopping bags had just come out of a makeup and accessories store. Kurumu remembered them, not fondly, from middle school.

"Long time no see," The leader of the girls said with a plastic smile. "Just what have you been doing with yourself Kookoo? We missed you when 'we' started Highschool."

"Hello, Kimi," Kurumu said in a voice as smooth as a razor. "I didn't realize you were still around."

"So who's your friend?" Kimi smiled up at Tsukune. "Does he know about your taste in boys?"

"You better be careful," A second girl said to Tsukune. "None of her boyfriends last very long."

"I'm not worried," Tsukune said. "We've been together for two years now.

Tsukune's words brought a mix of reactions. From Kurumu he felt a spike of happiness. From the speaker he received a scowl. The other two girls gave him disbelieving looks.

"We met at school," Kurumu said.

"I'll bet you've met lots of boys at school," Kimmi said. She looked towards Tsukune. "You know that she likes to have lots of boyfriends. She's just like her mother."

"You…" Kurumu growled.

"I think you are mistaken," Tsukune said in a mild voice.

"Don't take personally," Kimi tried to gloat. "It's not like she really has anything to offer you."

"Now I know you are mistaken," Tsukune said flatly, stepping in front of Kurumu before she could lose her temper. "I happen to think Kurumu would make a very good wife. She has shown me how loyal she can be, and she is a wonderful cook."

"Loyal?" Kimi gasped.

"Cook?" The second girl almost choked on the words.

"When I was busy with student council and festival comities," Tsukune turned and smiled at Kurumu. "And my responsibilities as class president." Tsukune intentionally tried to make himself sound important. "I was envied by nearly every boy in school, because Kurumu would take care of my laundry and clean my dorm room while I was out all day."

The trio of girls were shocked and confused, unable to get their barbs in.

"In fact," Tsukune turned back to them. "The last time I got hurt, Kurumu refused to leave the hospital."

"What?" Kimi was clearly confused. This young man she didn't know was describing someone totally unlike the flighty and fickle girl she remembered.

"How did you get hurt?" The third girl in the group asked, speaking up for the first time.

"I had been stabbed in a fight," Tsukune said with a smile. "Want to see the scar?" Tsukune knew that Kurumu could take on the three girls in a heartbeat, but he didn't want her to get in trouble. He also knew that the girls would only harass Kurumu later, if they had the chance, if someone didn't put them in their place. Aside from physical violence, Tsukune knew the best way to stop a bully was to intimidate them.

"I don't believe you," Kimi said.

"Go ahead and show us," The second girl followed Kimi's lead.

Tsukune unbuttoned his shirt and pulled up his undershirt. He knew how scared up his body was, and had to be careful about letting his family see when he was at home. The trio of girls reacted with mixed expressions of shock and fear, and maybe a little disgust. Tsukune let them have a clear look for a moment before covering up.

"How…" Kimi questioned.

"Someone tried to take Kurumu away from me," Tsukune said in a somber voice. "And I just could not let that happen."

The trio of girls were visibly nervous. Tsukune's confidence had undone theirs. The boys that Kurumu had hanging around her in the past had never been so loyal to her, or been convincing of her loyalty to him. Usually the girls had been able to shake the boys' confidence.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said his name sweetly. She had recovered from her initial anger and had realized what he was doing for her. She was still less then happy with the trio of former class mates, but no longer felt the need to be violent. "We should let Kimi and her friends finish their shopping."

"You're right," Tsukune smiled at her for a moment before looking back at the other girls. "Have a nice day," He said to them in a dry voice, giving them a smile he had been starting to use whenever he caught somebody breaking school rules that thought they could sweet talk their way around him.

Kurumu smiled brightly as she and Tsukune moved along. Seeing the trio of girls looking shaken, and a little frightened, made her want to laugh. Kimi and her clique had been her rivals all through middle Junior High. That was a part of the reason she had been so vicious in trying to deal with Moka the first time they had clashed. It was the first time she had a rival and didn't have to hold back. Kurumu gave Tsukune's hand a little squeeze, getting a smile from him. She may have lost her fight against Moka, Kurumu admitted, but it had not turned out bad at all.

Tsukune felt a little uncomfortable. Kurumu had taken him to a very nice store and had acted like a woman on a mission. She had decided that Tsukune needed some appropriate clothes for motorcycle riding. Tsukune tried to beg off, but Kurumu was refusing to give ground. Tsukune found himself being pushed and pulled in and out of jackets and made to model them. It didn't help that most of the jackets had price tags that made Tsukune gape. And of course clothing needs accessories.

Tsukune wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry. Jackets, boots, gloves, and scarves were put on him and pulled off with frequency. The only thing that kept Tsukune from making a fuss and objecting to it all was how happy Kurumu was. At one point, Tsukune was fully dressed in a coordinated riding outfit in back and red, while Kurumu stood beside him in front of a large mirror in an almost identical outfit. Tsukune thought that they looked like super ranger heroes from a kids show.

Tsukune was glad when the shopping binge was over. He was not sure how much Kurumu had bought because she had made an arrangement with the manager to have everything delivered, so they would not have to carry it on their date. As it was, Tsukune and Kurumu left the store with nomax and Kevlar riding jackets in matching patterns, red and black for him, pink and black for her. Tsukune wasn't sure, but he thought that she might have bought a helmet for herself too.

After the shopping binge, their date became a calmer event. They walked holding hands back towards Kurumu's place, just taking their time. They window shopped as they passed interesting looking stores and chatted about some of the things they observed. Tsukune felt very relaxed and calm. Just hanging out and walking through a shopping district was something he had done with friends for years.

Kurumu was enjoying her time with Tsukune. It was just the two of them with the rest of the world there just for decoration and a place for them to be. Kurumu stole glances at Tsukune's face as the walked together, enjoying the sight of him. It was by observing Tsukune that Kurumu saw his interest as the approached the game center.

The game center was a large arcade filled with music and flashing lights. Tsukune realized he must have slowed down, or maybe looked a little too intently as the arcade came into view, because Kurumu was suddenly pulling him in through the open entry way. Tsukune had not been to an arcade in well over a year. As he took in the sights, Tsukune remembered the excitement he used to feel as a kid. As he walked around the arcade with Kurumu, looking at the games, he found that his old excitement was lacking.

Tsukune reasoned that his life at Youkai Academy was the reason for his changed interests in the flashy games. Fighting games had lost their appeal because he had spent so much time fighting. The racing games were entertaining, but after riding Hiru, and learning that he could fly, Tsukune just didn't see the point. Kurumu looked around the arcade, Tsukune noticed, with much of the same enthusiasm he had felt about shopping. And then the were at the dance machines. Tsukune caught the flash of excitement from Kurumu as she saw the dance machines, and saw it clearly on her face as she looked up at him.

Dance machines had never been Tsukuine's friend. He had been clumsy and uncoordinated that trying to play the machines had been a quick way to lose money. The three-be-three grid in front of each monitor was meant for the player to stand and step in time to the music that played, stepping on places on the grid according to directions on the screen. Several generations of dance machines were on the market, and in the arcade. Tsukune realized that Kurumu was one of the girls that Tsukune had always seen putting on a show. She liked the dance machines and now that they were in front of her, she intended to play. From the look she was throwing his way, Tsukune knew he would be expected to dance too.

"I'm really bad at these kinds of games," Was all Tsukune was able to say before Kurumu was pulling him forward.

After a quick stop for coins, Kurumu took Tsukune to what he guessed was her favorite dance machine. She encouraged him forcefully onto one platform before setting her shopping bag of magazines at the base of the monitor consoles. She dumped in some coins and pressed some buttons, and then hopped onto the other platform. She shot Tsukune a wide grin.

"We'll start slow," She smiled with excited eyes. "Alright Tsukune?" She gave him a wink as the music started.

Tsukune was glad that Kurumu started them off at a beginner level. It took more then a few steps for him to get his rhythm and to learn to area he had to move around in. He fumbled a few steps, but after a little while he managed to get used to what he was doing. While he was having fun, Tsukune admitted, Kurumu was much more into it then he was. He managed the first two songs of the set by a thin margin, but was left waiting for Kurumu to finish the third song about half way through.

Tsukune could tell that Kurumu was happy and excited, not just through their bond, but my the clear display of emotions on her face. Tsukune liked seeing his friends happy, and he though he saw a way to give Kurumu something special. He waited until she received her score before he said anything.

"One more time?" Tsukune asked Kurumu when she looked towards him. From the way her face lit up, Tsukune knew he had anticipated her request.

"Yeah," Kurumu gave an excited hop.

Tsukune only had a short moment to ready himself. He reached for his youki and concentrated on his bond with Kurumu. The music started again and Tsukune started to move.

After their second set, Tsukune and Kurumu were both smiling. Their scores were closely matched, and they both had performed well. So well that an arcade employee had come over and invited them to dance on a new machine for free, for a chance to win a prize. Seeing Kurumu's excitement, Tsukune couldn't refuse.

The new dance machine was set up with a large overhead monitor so spectators would watch the action. Tsukune felt uncomfortable with the idea of being on display, but Kurumu was all for it. Tsukune decided he had two choices. He could fumble it and go down quick, or he could give it his all.

"Are you ready?" The arcade employee was playing announcer.

A cheer went up. Tsukune and Kurumu realized that and audience was already waiting for the show to start. Tsukune made eye contact with Kurumu and pulled up his youki.

"Let's go all the way," Tsukune said with a determined smile.

"Yes," Kurumu agreed.

"On your marks," The announcer called. "Three… Two… One… Dance!"

The audience cheered. Tsukune and Kurumu danced. Tsukune felt 'alive' as he danced. His youki flowed through him. Kurumu felt the flow of energy within Tsukune and felt her own energy rising in response. She focused on her awareness of Tsukune and thrilled in the sharing of the moment with him. Still in their expensive riding jackets, Tsukune and Kurumu looked like a couple, and moved like a practiced team. The audience cheered.

Tsukune was alive in the moment. He kept sharing looks with Kurumu. He couldn't help but admire the glow of her face. She was smiling, with bright, excited eyes as her face shined with sweat from the performance she was giving. He could feel his heart beating in his chest.

Kurumu felt like she was approaching paradise. She was with Tsukune, sharing one of her favorite pass times. She kept sharing looks with him and saw the smile on his face reached all the way to his eyes. He was enjoying this with her. He danced with her, and he did it with the same commitment that he had fought. Kurumu felt her heart soar.

The crowd cheered with excitement. The announcer called off the songs as the set continued. The couple had started strong and were pressing the limits. Could they keep it up was the question. Another cheer went up with each song completed. The pair moved with inhuman speed and coordination. The songs kept coming and they kept dancing. At five songs the crowd was cheering them on, yelling at the couple to keep it up. At seven songs the entire arcade was watching, ether gathered around the dance machine or looking up at monitors on the walls.

Non-stop through nine songs the pair danced. The crowd was wild with excitement. Even the announcer was yelling himself hoarse. Then it was time for the last song of the set. There was only a moment of lag before the last song started. A five minute number that ran at an incredibly fast pace, that no couple had been able to survive the challenge of. Tsukune and Kurumu embraced the challenge with feral smiles and wild eyes.

Their bodies were alive with power. The music was like a racing heartbeat. It was the two of them together. One movement flowed into the next. Feet moving with the beat, arms and torsos moving to keep balance, and bring the whole body into the dance. Tsukune was more aware of Kurumu then anything else. Kurumu's world was centered on Tsukune, with everything else supporting her moment with him.

The music ended and the dance stopped. The audience cheered the perfect score. Tsukune and Kurumu stood, surprised by the sudden ending of the music, looking at each other's smiling, excited faces. Passion and love and excitement filled them both. Without thinking, Tsukune reached out and embraced Kurumu. Kurumu welcomed Tsukunes arms around her as the heat of his being washed over her. The crowd roared, their voices turning into a single long moment or rolling thunder, as the couple kissed.


	68. Staying In

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 68

Kurumu felt like dancing as she walked along with Tsukune. After the dance machine challenge, Kurumu and Tsukune had become arcade celebrities. The owner of the arcade had appeared to congratulate them and give them their prizes. Tsukune and Kurumu had posed for pictures together on and beside the dance machine. Kurumu had loved the experience, and Tsukune had been there with her. She leaned on him in some of her poses, and hung off of him for others. With the crowd cheering, Kurumu and Tsukune posed holding a beribboned bottle of sparkling cyder. They even shared another kiss while holding the bottle.

The excitement of it all made Kurumu think about what many people had said to her in the past. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be an Idol, for a little while anyway. Tsukune and Kurumu had to fill out some papers, giving permission for their pictures to be used to advertise the dance machines, and the arcade. Their prizes included a new home game console, with dance pads, gift certificates for a local music store, arcade membership cards, and a nice cash reward as well.

Tsukune had some doubts about how smart he had been to draw on his youki, but all it took was a look at Kurumu's smiling face for him to feel that it had been the right choice. He could feel her happiness almost like having a second heart in his chest, it was such a powerful and driving feeling. He also felt sweeping waves of love from her when ever their eyes met. It made Tsukune a little uncomfortable to be so aware of Kurumu, and to feel such strong emotions when he was around her.

Together, the returned to Kurumu's apartment. Kurumu was relieved that her mother had not decided to come home early. She did not want her alone time with Tsukune to be disturbed by her mother, even if the woman meant well. They kicked off their shoes and hung there jackets by the door.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said with a smile. "Could you put the bags in my bedroom. I need to start working on dinner."

"Yes dear," Tsukune said with a little smile.

Kurumu went into the kitchen while Tsukune put the bags away. Kurumu had washed her hands and donned an apron before Tsukune returned.

"Can I help you with anything?" Tsukune asked as he returned.

Kurumu turned to face him when she heard his voice. She saw that Tsukune had stopped just short of entering the kitchen. His posture was relaxed and his face was warm and sincere.

"You go and relax," Kurumu said with a shooing motion of her hands. "I'll call you if I need anyth… What?" Kurumu was surprised when Tsukune laughed.

"Sorry," Tsukune said, smiling. "That's exactly what my mother tells my father."

Kurumu felt her heart flutter. Every time she heard Tsukune compare her to his mother in some way was like having a tiny part of a dream come true. She wanted to throw herself on Tsukune so much she ached.

"Go watch television or something," Kurumu said.

Tsukune gave a shrug and did as he was told. He knew that Kurumu was not in the least bit upset with him. Her dream was to be a housewife, and she saw Tsukune's mother as an example to follow. He sat down to enjoy some channel surfing, but kept an eye on Kurumu. He offered to help I the kitchen. He offered to set the table. Tsukune even offered his services as a food tester.

"You sit right there," Kurumu said with a knife in her hand. "I am making you a home cooked dinner with all the trimmings. You are going to stay out of the kitchen, and out of my way, so you can't peek, until I tell you its ready. Am I clear?"

"Yes dear," Tsukune said with a grin.

"You know I like cooking for you," Kurumu said as she turned back to her work. "But this is the first time I get to use my own kitchen."

"What about back at the youkai village?" Tsukune asked her.

"That was alright," Kurumu admitted. "But that kitchen is smaller then this one. Besides, here I have all my good pots and pans. I know the oven and stove here, so I know how to time everything."

"That makes sense," Tsukune replied.

"Some day I want a kitchen like this," Kurumu continued. "Where I know where everything belongs and how everything works. I can cook simple dishes or big meals and know I have everything I need without having to recount everything."

"And some day," Kurumu continued. "If I have a daughter, I will have her help my in the kitchen as I teach her how to cook."

"I see," Tsukune said.

"What do you think?" Kurumu asked. "What kind of kitchen do you think you would like to have?"

"I don't know," Tsukune answered honestly. "It's not something I ever thought about. I mean…" He shrugged his shoulders. "I never spent much time cooking. My mother is the cook at home."

"What about at school?"

"If I didn't fix something instant," Tsukune told her. "I would eat at the cafeteria."

"Tsukune," Kurumu protested. "That's no way to stay healthy."

"Like I thought that much about it," Tsukune defended himself. "If I even look hungry someone tries to feed me. My mother tried to help me grow bigger by feeding me. I get hurt at school and you try to help me get well by feeding me. The first time you cooked for me in your dorm room, I was amazed that food that good could be made with so little."

"Well when we go back to school," Kurumu declared. "I'll cook for you every day."

"I don't think Ruby would take that well," Tsukune winced.

"Why did you have to bring her into this?" Kurumu said with a flash of irritation.

"I'm sorry," Tsukune apologized. "But you have to remember, I accepted her oath to be my servant. She calls herself my 'slave.' She is a part of my life now." Tsukune blew out a sigh.

"I was talking to her last week about my future," Tsukune said. "I'm still not sure what I want to do for a career and I was hoping that by talking about it with someone would help."

"And did it?" Kurumu asked. She had a small sour feeling in her stomach from Tsukune talking about another woman in his life.

"No," Tsukune shook his head. "I was talking to Ruby about my choices. I know I have to do something that can support a family. I just don't know what."

"What do you mean by that? What family?"

Tsukune realized he had let his mouth get ahead of his brain. He had to continue, because if he just tried to change the topic or drop the conversation Kurumu would be hurt because he was shutting her out. Tsukune tried to choose his words with some care. At the same time, he realized he still needed to work at the question of what to do with his life.

"By family," Tsukune said. "I mean I need to be able to afford more then just a small apartment for myself."

"What do you have in mind?" Kurumu prompted.

"Well," Tsukune said. "Just for talking about things, pretend you and I were to get married…"

"Tsukune…" Kurumu felt an excited thrill.

"I'm just talking about the things I have been thinking about," Tsukune said quickly. "Just imagining things. Alright?"

"Alright."

"If you and I were to be together," Tsukune explained. "I would need to have a career that paid enough for a place to live, and all the expenses that go along with it, for you and I, and for Ruby. And that's just to start with."

"What do you mean?"

"You want a nice kitchen," Tsukune answered her, partially just thinking out loud. "A good kitchen for you to cook in means we would need a good sized place. We would need at least two bedrooms. Three would be better, but that might have to wait until we had some money saved. But we will want a third bedroom eventually."

"What for?" Kurumu asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Why the extra bedrooms?"

"Oh," Tsukune caught on. "Well Ruby could sleep in the living room, but that might get in our way sometimes. And what about children? See, that is what I need to think about when I plan for my career path. Who will be living with me in the beginning? How large of a family do I want? What kind of life do I want to have? I keep asking myself these questions, but I can't figure out the important answer of what am I going to do."

Tsukune's words ran out. He stared blankly at the television as he started brooding over the questions of jobs and careers. Now that the problem was on his mind, Tsukune felt the need to work at it.

Kurumu didn't disturb his concentration. Her own mind was racing as she worked on dinner. Tsukune had admitted to thinking about a future with her. Kurumu could see that he had some valid points. Ruby would be there, in his life in some way. Well Kurumu could deal with that. The witch could do the cleaning and laundry and such. She could even cook breakfasts so that Kurumu could sleep in. The thought of having children with Tsukune wasn't something Kurumu had thought much about. It was just the expectation that if she did get to marry him they would someday have children. But Tsukune was thinking about children in advance. He wanted to plan for children. Right then, Kurumu was tempted to let their dinner burn and go jump on Tsukune.

When dinner was served, Tsukune was properly impressed. Kurumu had produced a full meal for them to eat together. She had miso soup, steamed rice, boiled broccoli and carrots, grilled teriyaki chicken, and a flavorful tea. Everything had been set out and arranged on the table before Kurumu had distracted Tsukune from his brooding and called him to eat. Tsukune was glad for the distraction, and smiled warmly to Kurumu as he came to the table.

Tsukune and Kuru,mu enjoyed their dinner together. The food was very good, making it easy for Tsukune to complement Kurumu on her cooking skills. As they ate they talked about their day and the things they had looked at. After dinner, Tsukune managed to talk Kurumu in letting him help with the washing up.

"So what should we do now?" Kurumu asked as put the last pan away. "We could watch some television, or maybe try out our new game machine."

"We could," Tsukune said, folding the dish towel and hanging it up. "But I was thinking of maybe a bath would be a good idea. Dancing was a lot of work."

"Alright," Kurumu said. "I'll make sure the bath is ready." She started for the bathroom.

"Kurumu," Tsukune called out to her. He felt himself starting to blush. He didn't understand his reasoning, but he had planed to do something special for her during this visit. Actually saying the words that would commit him to his plan was difficult. "About the bath…"

"What is it Tsukune?"

"Well," He worked up his nerve. "If you would like… You see, I brought by swim suit with me. I could wash your back. If you want me to."

Kurumu was puzzled at the way Tsukune had suddenly turned shy. He was having trouble talking and his face was red. But then he mentioned his swim suit and she understood. He wasn't used to putting himself forward in intimate situations.

"Yes," Kurumu said. "I'll get the bath ready while you changed." She had a wide smile on her face and actually skipped on her way to the bathroom.

Kurumu could not believe her luck. She reflected on how well everything had gone as she made the bath ready. That Tsukune had actually come to see her in the first place had been fantastic. If all they had done was sit around and talked, just the two of them alone, Kurumu thought she would have been happy. But they had gone out on a real date.

Sure she had dated boys before going to high school, but that had all been about posturing and social maneuvering. Her body had developed early, do boys had come on to her. She remembered being to shy to even talk to boys when a popular boy at school had come on to her. She had agreed to a date without hesitating. That was when her trouble with Kimi had started. Kimi had been mooning after the boy and was angry that Kurumu had 'stolen' him. And that is how it all started. Boys would go after the busty Kurumu, who would let them spend money and attention on her until she got bored. Kimi and her companions would try to break up Kurumu's relationship of the week. It had gotten petty and vicious. Boys learned that if they showed a convincing interest in Kurumu, maybe take her out on a date or two, they would soon be approached by one of Kimi's group, and so eager to 'steal' the boy from Kurumu, Kimi or one of her friends would go all the way with him. Kurumu knew that Kimi had slept with some big losers. When Kimi had tried to approach Tsukune today, he had shot her down so fast it had left the girl dazed. Tsukune had done that by being loyal to Kurumu without the slightest hesitation.

Kurumu thought that was definitely a highlight of her day. Yes, dancing with Tsukune had been exciting and thrilling. And his kiss at the end… Kurumu had nearly lost herself to a climax of pleasure when Tsukune had kissed her.

When the bath was ready, Kurumu informed Tsukune. He had changed while she was in the bathroom. Now it was her turn to change, while he waited in the bathroom for her. Kurumu hurried to her closet to pick out a swimsuit to wear. She wanted something wear something good for Tsukune to see her in. He had been so sweet and romantic all day, going along with her on a date. And the loyalty he had shown to her when faced by Kimi. Kurumu thought about that loyalty.

Tsukune had been a good friend to Kurumu from the beginning, she knew. All the times that she had tried to win his affections away from Moka had failed, even the times she had used Charm, he had been able to resist her. He had been able to resist her because of his sense of loyalty. Kurumu thought about how loyal he had been to her on their date, and she couldn't help but wonder if the admiration, gratitude, and love she had felt was what Moka felt.

Tsukune gave a little jump as Kurumu came into the bathroom. She had not called out in advance before opening the door. He had been sensing himself down while waiting for her, but stopped and turned towards her as she entered. Kurumu came in with a large towel wrapped around her body. For a moment, Tsukune worried she would be naked under the towel, but then he saw the thin strings over her shoulders and knew she had on some kind of swimsuit.

Kurumu stepped into the bathroom without speaking. She closed the door carefully before crossing over to the wall and hanging up her towel. Her back was to Tsukune, so she knew that he was treated to a view of her nearly bare hips. Kurumu had selected a white bikini that she had stopped wearing before high school. When she turned around, Kurumu smiled at the cute, blushing look on Tsukune's face. The small patches of her bikini covered her modesty and contained her breasts by only a small margin. What the swimsuit concealed would be less hidden when the fabric became wet.

"Ahhhh," Tsukune's brain stalled as Kurumu moved closer.

Kurumu sat on the second stool, facing Tsukune. She let herself be aware of him. In the small space of the bathroom, she could smell his scent. Reaching out with one hand, she touched his warm thigh. She could feel his heart beating. This close, while touching Tsukune physically while having her Awareness of him, Kurumu felt like she had two hearts beating within her. She watched Tsukune lick his lips.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said softly. "Thank you for everything."

"My pleasure," Tukune replied. "And thank you too."

Kurumu turned around on her stool, presenting her nearly bare back to Tsukune. She decided to keep her wings tucked in this time. While trusting Tsukune to care for her wings was very intimate, that wasn't what she was wanting this time.

"Um…" Tsukune had expected to be washing her wings, but was feeling unsure what to do when she did not let them out.

"Could you wash my back, Tsukune?" Kurumu encouraged.

It was enough to get Tsukune's mind working again. He scooted his stool closer to Kurumu and got to work. It went quickly, without wings to take care of. Tsukune started as her shoulders and diligently washed Kurumu's back all the way down to the low waistband of her skimpy swimsuit. Kurumu enjoyed having her back washed, just because it felt good, in addition to the fact that it was Tsukune's hands on her body. It just didn't last very long. Far to soon for her tastes, Tsukune was rinsing her off.

"Now I get to wash your back, Tsukune," Kurumu said happily, turning around.

"I… Er. Alright," Tsukune nodded before turning about on his stool.

Kurumu did not miss that Tsukune had almost tried to refuse her offer. She scooted her stool closer to Tsukune's so that she could be close to him. She was going to give him a very special back washing. Kurumu had seen the small blush on Tsukune's cheeks; his face was handsome and cute at the same time.

Tsukune sat on the stool like a lump, letting Kurumu do as she pleased for the moment. The hardest part was keeping his body relaxed while he felt so tense. If it had not been for Ruby, Tsukune knew he would never have been able to sit there and take it. Kurumu was not just washing his back, as Tsukune knew she wouldn't. She had moved in close enough behind him that he could feel the heat of her body. Kurumu washed Tsukune's shoulders and arms, making the process more of a massage then a scrubbing.

Kurumu did not do anything as blatant as trying to wash Tsukune's back with her breasts. She washed his back in sections. Kurumu started at Tsukune's shoulders and washed all the way down his arms. She washed his upper back, including the sides of his rib cage. After Kurumu finished with Tsukune's lower back, she moved closer, so that she could lean against him as she washed his flanks, and work her arms around his torso. She felt a little silly doing it this way," But Kurumu had fun washing Tsukune's strong chest from behind.

Tsukune wanted to protest that he could wash his front himself, but refrained. As long as Kurumu respected certain limits, Tsukune was willing to let her have his fun. He was aware of her breasts pressed against his back as she ran her soapy hands over his chest, and it felt kind of nice, but he wasn't going to encourage her by telling her so. When Kurumu's hands touched the front of his waist band, Tsukune's back grew stiff. That was enough to let Kurumu know she was pushing her luck. She started rinsing Tsukune off without pressing his boundaries further.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu said.

"Yes?" Tsukune was turning back to face her so she could finish rinsing off his front side. He was a little startled to see that the front of Kurumu's swimsuit had become wet enough to be nearly transparent.

"You can see that I have a big bathtub," Kurumu smiled. She saw the look on Tsukune's face. "As long as we are in our swimsuits, would you like to take a bath with me?"

"Alright," Tsukune agreed, carefully looking over Kurumu's head as she rinsed him off.

"Yatta," Kurumu gave a small cheer. She finished rinsing Tsukune off, and then she rinsed down the front of her body. Kurumu stood up in front of Tsukune. "I'm getting in."

Tsukune almost went over backwards. When Kurumu had stood up he had gotten a close-up view of her barely concealed flesh. His normal shyness was in conflict with his sense of desire.

"Ahhh," Kurumu sighed as she slipped into the hot bath. "This feels nice. Come join me, Tsukune."

Tsukune tried to keep his face calm and show some dignity. A part of him found Kurumu easier to take now that he and Moka had become lovers. Another part of him however was more aware then ever that Kurumu was a young woman. Tsukune kept his inner self in check as he climbed into the hot tub. He relaxed into the water and leaned back with a sigh, facing Kurumu.

"Yes," Tsukune said. "This is nice." He looked towards Kurumu and instantly regretted it. Sitting in the bath, her swimsuit had become almost totally transparent. Tsukune could not only see the shape of Kurumu's nipples, but the color of them as well. Between her legs, he could see the color of her flesh. Kurumu might as well be naked. He tried to concentrate on the wide anklets she had left on, but the way she held her legs kept drawing his eyes in the wrong directions.

Kurumu realized that she was having an effect on Tsukune. There was a blush coloring his cheeks, and she could feel little spikes of lust and desire coming from him. She made a note to herself to bring this bikini with her back to school.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said in as calm of a voice as he could manage as he reached out a hand for hers.

"What is it?" Kurumu asked as Tsukune took hold of her hand.

"Nothing," Tsukune said. He gave her a tug and her body moved towards him.

Kurumu didn't know what Tsukune wanted to do, but I was clear that he wanted something. Kurumu let Tsukune pull her close and thrilled at the touch of his hands on her arm, and then her sides. Tsukune pulled her in close and turned her around until her back was against his front and she was sitting between her legs.

"That's better," Tsukune said with a sigh. Kurumu's body was now out of his field of vision, unless he looked down deliberately.

"Mmmmm," Kurumu agreed with Tsukune's words. It was nice being so close to him. "We should do this more," Kurumu said.

"We can't stay in too long," Tsukune reminded her.

"No," Kurumu agreed with a small pout. "But when we go back to school we can bath together at your house."

"The bathtubs in the village are a little small," Tsukune protested.

"I don't mind being close to you, Tsukune," Kurumu replied.

"Ahhhh," Tsukune couldn't think of an argument.

"You know, Tsukune," Kurumu said after a few minutes of silence. "My mother was serious."

"Excuse me?"

"After you saved me," Kurumu explained. "She was being serious when she said you could call her 'Mother.' I think she it would make her happy if you did."

"I think it is a little too soon to be worried about that," Tsukune said, feeling a little nervous.

"Awww…"

"I think I've had enough," Kurumu announced a little while later. "Tsukune, could you bring me my towel?"

"Alright," Tsukune said. He stood up carefully so as not to splash or fall. He got out of the bath and fetched Kurumu's towel. When he turned around he saw that Kurumu was standing up in the bath.

"Tsukune," Kurumu made a fake pout when she saw Tsukune pause. "Do you think I've put on weight?" She struck a sexy pose for his benefit.

"No." Tsukune did not even hesitate a heartbeat before answering. He was smart enough to never tell a girl that she had gained weight.

"Are you sure?" Kurumu changed poses, rotating her hips. "My hips don't look fat to you?"

"No," Tsukune shook his head.

"How about my thighs?" Kurumu faced him and lifted on foot onto the side of the bathtub even as she put her hands behind her head.

Tsukune knew that Kurumu was just teasing him, but it didn't help. She couldn't be more sexy in her appearance if she had been totally nude, her swimsuit did such a poor job of concealing her flesh. He couldn't take it.

"I can see you," Tsukune said, turning his head away, closing his eyes, and the towel to Kurumu in one hand.

"Of course you can" Kurumu said on the edge of laughing. "I am right here."

"Yes," Tsukune agreed. "In your see-through bikini." His jaw was tight as he tried to calm himself.

"What?" Kurumu quickly moved to take the towel from Tsukune and wrap it around herself. "Tsukune, why didn't you say something sooner. I'm so embarrassed. You'll have to take responsibility."

"Excuse me?" Tsukune asked without looking.

"I was trying to be modest," Kurumu complained. "But now that you've seen even my secret places I can never marry. You'll have to take responsibility."

"Is that why you are so happy?" Tsukune asked, turning back to her at last.

"What do you mean?" Kurumu had a confused look on her face, almost.

"You are so happy right now," Tsukune tapped a finger against his chest. "That you feel like dancing. When I said I could see you, you didn't have even a moment of embarrassment or anger."

"Tsukune, I… I…" Kurumu saw the look in his eyes and the et of his jaw and saw that he was not fooled. "Well poo." Kurumu stomped her bare foot, the effort making her body jiggle. "How am I supposed to trick you if you know what I am feeling?"

"Why would you want to trick me?" Tsukune said, reaching for his own towel.

"Well." Kurumu shrugged. "Girls are supposed to be mysterious."

"You don't have to try to trick me to be mysterious," Tsukune explained. "I have a hard enough time keeping up when you're being honest and direct."

"But that doesn't work," Kurumu protested.

"I'm just saying that you don't have to try so hard," Tsukune explained. "Just be yourself and enjoy the time we get to spend together."

"Awww, Tsukune," Kurumu pouted.

"How would you like it if I acted forward and immodest?" Tsukune asked her.

"But you never do," Kurumu said. "I don't think you ever could."

Kurumu saw a flat look fall over Tsukune's face. She knew that expression. It is the one he had whenever he had set his mind to something that often would involve violence. She felt a stab of panic as Tsukune tossed his towel around his neck.

" I don't want to drip water on your carpets," Tsukune said in a calm voice.

He loosened the band of his swimsuit, looking Kurumu in the eyes. Without hesitation, Tsukune stripped his shorts off. He held them up and wrung them out before hanging them on a hook to drip dry. He then tool his towel and dried his body, all the way down to his feet. When he was done, he wrapped his swimsuit up in the towel and left the bathroom, naked.

Kurumu could not believe what was happening. In hindsight, she would realize that Tsukune had just responded to the challenge she had issued. But at the moment she had no such clarity of mind. Tsukune was undressing in front of her. He did not blush or act shy and uncertain. He had stood before her as if it was the most normal thing in the world as he toweled off. Kurumu had felt her face grow hot, and became uncomfortably aware of how her own swimsuit pressed against her flesh. She had seen Tsukune's every muscle and his every scar. When Kurumu had seen his bare masculine flash she had felt a jolt of… something… run through her and she didn't know if she should look away or not. After Tsukune had casually walked out of the bathroom, Kurumu was left standing alone, feeling short of breath with her heart racing.

By the time Kurumu managed to get to her bedroom, Tsukune was half way dressed. He had a clean pair of pants on and was sitting on the edge her bed pulling on his second sock. He looked up as she entered, still only in her swimsuit and towel, and smiled.

"Tsukune, you're heartless," Kurumu declared as she threw herself at him.

XXXX

Kurumu lay in her bed with her eyes locked on Tsukune laying beside her. She wanted to scream with frustration. She was sleeping beside Tukune, in the same bed as him. And he was sleeping! It was not fair. She had ranted at him for being heartless and cruel for what he had done to her by undressing in front of her like that, while he had smiled at her. He had proven his point about being forward, but Kurumu couldn't help but be frustrated. She still felt embarrassed about it, and that made her frustration worse.

Kurumu told Tsukune that he had to make it up to her for his prank. She demanded that Tsukune sleep with her. Kurumu thought she would faint when Tsukune looked her in the eyes with that determined expression on his face. He agreed to sleep with her, only after she promised to let him sleep.

Kurumu had agreed to his demand and had quickly gotten ready for bed.. She cuddled up close to him under the blankets as soon as the lights were off. Kurumu had held her close, even gave her a good night kiss that made her feel warm. Then he had wished her sweet dreams, laid back, and closed his eyes.

Kurumu didn't notice when she fell asleep. She remembered dreams of dancing with a naked Tsukune that left her heart racing. In the morning the sound of Tsukune's cell phone alarm woke her. Kurumu was still trying to separate dreams from reality when she became aware of Tsukune's body over hers.

"Good moring," Tsukune said in warm voice. He kissed Kurumu lightly. "Did you sleep well?"

"No," Kurumu said with a pout.


	69. Home Time

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 69

Ageha returned home at half past noon. The door man had called her when Tsukune had left that morning. She didn't know if her daughter would be glowing or gloating, but Ageha suspected that her daughter would want an audience. She never expected to find her daughter playing a violent videogame.

Kurumu had the stereo pumping out rock music while she played a shooing game. The young succubus was radiating frustration and desire while yelling obscenities at the game. Ageha was shocked. She wondered if Tsukune had finally broken her little girl's heart.

"Kurumu?" Ageha called as she turned down the music.

"What?" Kurumu looked and saw her mother watching her with a worried expression. "Crap!" she sighed.

"Kurumu, darling. What's wrong?"

"Tsukune," She said, looking like she wanted to bite something.

"What happened?" Ageha questioned. "Did he do something to hurt you? Is it over between you two?"

"Oh no, mother," Kurumu growled. "Tsukune didn't do anything wrong. He was the perfect date. He was polite and respectful from the beginning. He even stood up for me when we ran into Kimi."

Acid dripped from Kurumu's voice as she named the old class mate. Ageha recognized the name and remembered the problems the girl had caused her daughter. Some day some very bad luck was going to find that girl.

"Tsukune let me take him shopping," Kurumu continued her recital of the highlights of her date. "We visited an arcade." She gestured to the game she had been playing. "We won a dance contest together. When we came home for dinner he was sweet and kind. He even helped wash up." While her voice was filled with frustration, Kurumu still felt happy as she remembered the events of her day with Tsukune.

"And then what happened," Ageha asked, sitting Kurumu down with her on the couch.

"After dinner," Kurumu looked her mother in the face. "Tsukune offered to wash my back."

"Oh my," Ageha didn't think the boy could be so bold. "Did he back out? I know he can be a little shy."

"No," Kurumu shook her head. "We were wearing our swimsuits. We even got into the bath together."

"That doesn't sound bad."

"It was after the bath," Kurumu growled. "I was wearing my old white bikini."

"Oh dear," Ageha smiled. "What an idea."

"Tsukune told me that I didn't have to be so bold. He asked me how I would feel about him being forward," Kurumu explained. "I said that he was too nice to do anything."

"Uh ho," Ageha's eyes went wide. "Kurumu, I have warned you about men's egos. You have to be careful about who you challenge."

"Well I didn't mean to."

"That doesn't matter," Ageha chided her. "I am guessing that Tsukune didn't take it well."

"He took his swimsuit off," Kurumu said with her jaw clinched. "Right in front of me. In the middle of the bathroom, Tsukune stripped down to his bare skin and dried off as if he didn't have a care in the world, and then he walked naked from the bathroom to the bedroom."

"At least he had a towel."

"It was in his hand," Kurumu said. "I saw everything."

"Everything?"

"If he has a part I have not seen," Kurumu grunted. "He left it at home in a jar."

"Oh my."

"Right."

"I hope you didn't let him off easy after that," Ageha said.

"Oh no, Mother," Kurumu said with a slightly manic smile. "I told him he would have to make it up to me for acting like that. I told Tsukune I could only forgive him if he slept with me."

"Oh my!" Ageha was feeling warm. "And?"

"He. Slept. With. Me." Kurumu's voice was an angry growl that was probably impossible for a human voice to match.

"He what?"

"He slept," Kurumu said. "With his eyes closed. He slept soundly all night."

"Oh dear." Ageha wondered, and not for the first time, if maybe that boy might be gay. "I guess this means its over? I mean if he's that uninterested…."

"Oh it is not over at all, Mother," Kurumu said with a feral grin and a fire in her eyes. "I am not going to let him go. Not ever. I love Tsukune. Everything he does ether makes me love him more, or 'want' him more."

"Are you sure he's worth it dear?"

"Mother," Kurumu's voice sank into a low tone that was equal parts growl and purr. "Didn't you teach me that no man is a mach for me? I am going to get Tsukune to confess his love fore me, and then I am going to make him use his body to prove it."

"Oh dear," Ageha said with a smile.

XXX XXX

Tsukune was glad to arrive home. All they way home he could feel Kurumu's frustration, like a little spiky ball in his pocket. He couldn't quite tune out his awareness of her feelings.

"I'm home," Tsukune called out as he entered.

"Did you have a nice trip?" His mother said as she greeted him.

"Tsukune," Ruby trotted up from the kitchen to give him a hug.

"It was fun," Tsukune said with a nod and a smile.

"Where did you get the jacket?" Kasumi asked.

"Kurumu took me shopping," Tsukune winced. "He mother told her to make sure I was well taken care of."

"Tsukune," Kasumei frowned at her son. "You should no better then to let a girl spend money on you."

"I tried to refuse," Tsukune defended. "But her mother can be very insistent."

"And why would this girl's mother insist so much?"

"Well," Tsukune could feel the hooks digging in to him. His mother was likely to dig for information and get all the wrong ideas. Unfortunately he didn't get a chance to mislead her.

"Tsukune saved Kurumu," Ruby said with a smile.

"What?" Tsukune's mother look startled.

"Somebody was trying to take advantage of her nature," Ruby explained. "Tsukune put a stop to it before Kurumu could get used."

Kasumi processed Ruby's words with what she could remember of the girl. She had a cute face, Kasumi recalled from the girl's one visit, and a bit too much of a figure. There were stories in the news all the time of creepy men trying to pick up school girls by pretending to be agents or photographers. Tsukune's school was for students with difficulties with going to regular schools. The pieces clicked into random places in Kasumi mind and made a picture she liked.

The girl had been approached by one of those fake 'agents' and invited to an audition. Tsukune heard about it, or saw them going off together, and chased after his friend. Tsukune probably had an argument with his friend, and when it looked like he was going to talk out of trouble the 'agent' would have threatened him. The girl would realize that if the 'agent' was making threats, then that was a bad person to go along with. She would have told the 'agent' no, and returned to school with Tsukune. And of course once the girl's mother found out, she would want to make sure Tsukune was properly thanked for looking after her daughter.

Tsukune could almost see the wheels spinning in his mother's mind. He hated to think of what television dram inspired story she was thinking up, but it would be better then letting her know the truth. As his mother's eyes started to regain their focus, Tsukune knew she had worked something out for herself. And then her lips quavered and her eyes started to shine with tears.

"Oh Tsukune," Kasumi hugged her son again. "I'm so proud of you."

Tsukune shared a relieved look with Ruby. She smiled warmly back at him.

"Now you need to have something to eat," Kasumi declared. "I know that girl and her mother couldn't have fed you very well."

"It's ok, mother," Tsukune said. "I'm just going to put my stuff away."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mother."

"Alright then," Kasumi said. "If you need anything I'll be watching television. There is a new drama I've been watching…" He voice trailed off as she headed for her favorite entertainment.

Tsukune watched her go with a small sense of relief. When he saw that she wasn't about to turn around and start questioning him again, Tsukune headed to his bedroom. Ruby followed him closely

"Master," Ruby said when they were safely alone. "Did you have a good time?"

Tsukune answered her, telling her all about the date. He sat at his desk, talking, as Ruby unpacked his bag and put everything away. He did not tell her about stripping naked in front of Kurumu, but did hint about how he had left the succubus wanting more attention then he was ready to give. It was time for lunch when he was done telling his story. Ruby was aware of the time.

"Shall I prepare lunch for you master?" Ruby asked.

"No," Tsukune said. "I think I am going to go out for ramen, and check up on Emmy and Kota."

"I am sure they are doing well," Ruby said.

"I know," Tsukune shrugged. "But it gives me an excuse to go for a ride." He looked at Ruby and gave her a small smile. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Oh Master," Ruby smiled. "Just let me change." Ruby knew that the full skirts that she favored were a poor choice for riding on a motorcycle.

As soon as she returned to the academy, Ruby planned, she was going to make some divided skirts for riding. Ruby wasn't shy about being seen in tight pants, but she preferred the feeling of freedom that came from skirts. Ruby was half way into her jeans when she realized that Tsukune was watching her.

Tsukune had not turned away when Ruby had started to undress. Ruby froze, stunned, with one leg still bare, when she realized that Tsukune was watching her. It wasn't that he was just distracted and forgot to turn away. Ruby could see that Tsukune was actively watching her. His eyes were taking the appearance of her clothes and body while his face showed that he was thinking seriously. Ruby was suddenly very self conscious. She had bent over in front of Tsukune. Ruby worried if her lacy white underwear might have been too much. Did it show off too much? Maybe if Tsukune was in the mood to look at her she shouldn't be wearing any at all. Or perhaps instead of something so thin and fancy she should have chosen something simple, maybe a black thong. All of these thoughts rushed through Ruby's mind and her face became hot, blushing red.

Feeling clumsy, and with some difficulty concentrating, Ruby finished dressing. She was aware that it made her feel god to have Tsukune watching her. Not just because he was her master, but because Tsukune thought she was worth watching. Ruby realized that if Tsukune wanted to see her undressed, then she must be attractive to him, and that was a thought that made her feel warm and happy.

Xxxxxx

Tsukune took Ruby out for a casual date. They ate ramen and visited with Emmy for a while. Tsukune then took her on a walking tour of the local shopping district. While his mother had shown Ruby where to buy the freshest ingredients, or the paces to find the best prices on groceries and home goods, Tsukune took Ruby to the arts and crafts store, the fabric shop, and the accessories shops he had always seen girls shopping at.

Ruby had fun on her date with Tsukune. It was their first date together. At the game arcade, Tsukune took her for a dance on the dance machine. Ruby found it difficult to keep up with the arrows the rolled up the screen, but her final score appeared to be in the average range, if on the low side. Tsukune placed at the high end of average with a nod of satisfaction at his score.

Tsukune was enjoying his time off from school. He realized it was the lack of expectations placed upon him that made the break so much fun. His parents did not expect any more from him then they ever did. Likewise, his friends and the people in the neighborhood didn't think he would be anything more then just they boy they had always known. Tsukune could just enjoy his time without everybody looking to him for protection or help with their love life. Tsukune had to admit that Kurumu and Ruby were both much more easy to deal with one on one, then when he had the whole gang together. He suspected that the young women calmed down a little when they knew he was only paying attention to them.

By the time Tsukune and Ruby returned to the house, they were both smiling. Tsukune liked being able to relax and just enjoy the day. Ruby had enjoyed her time alone with Tsukune. He may not have noticed, but there had been plenty of people that had seen them and smile, taking them to be a couple After dinner, with the house quiet around them, Tsukune had not objected when Ruby slipped into bed beside him.

"You don't mind, do you?" Ruby asked, knowing that he had been hesitant to let her share the bed in the past.

"I probably should," Tsukune said even as he gave her a hug. "But as long as we don't do anything but sleep, then I guess it's fine." He gave Ruby a light kiss. "Good night, Ruby."

"Goodnight, master," Ruby said, smiling as she snuggled close to him.


	70. Nervous Excitment

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 70

Tsukune felt tense all over. He had spent the previous day giving the house a cleaning to do a hospital proud. Kasumi had been amazed to see her son cleaning so diligently. He had Ruby on her hands and knees cleaning the bathroom, and even the water closet. Tsukune did the floors, windows, and walls. He cleaned the kitchen and even the yard. Ruby had gone through the guest room, airing it out and changing the bedding, in addition to cleaning and dusting everywhere. The house was spotless in preparation for Moka's arrival.

Tsukune was feeling tense because it was Moka coming to his home. She had not been specific in her letter about what time she would be arriving, so Tsukune had been up at dawn to make sure he had not missed anything. He was excited to see Moka. His heart was beating and he couldn't stop smiling. Just the thought of spending time with Moka just made Tsukune's world a better place. Tsukune had bled off some of his nervous energy into Hiru just some he cold concentrate a little more calmly.

By nine o'clock Tsukune was sitting at the table with Ruby and his mother sipping tea. The house was spotless. The guest room was ready. Every bit of laundry was clean, dry, folded, and put away. There was not a single weed in the flower beds and the yards were all raked. Ruby felt nervous as a reflection of Tsukune's feelings.

Kasumi thought her son was being so cute. There was no sign that the unfortunate problems from the last time would happen again. Her Tsukune was as nervous as a little boy. She was glad that her son was not growing up too fast. She looked at Ruby and saw how the girl was watching Tsukune. It was obviously the face of a woman in love. Kasumi had been worried when Tsukune had first brought Ruby home, thinking that maybe he had broken up with Moka, which would have been a shame because she had been so sweet and polite. Seeing Tsukune acting so nervous, Kasumi knew her son was still in love with Moka. It would be nice to have a daughter, Kasumi thought. She looked at Ruby again. That girl had said that Tsukune was all the family she had now, after Tsukune had saved her. Two daughters would be nice, Kasumi decided. She didn't know how long Moka was going to visit, hopefully until it was time for all of them to return to school, but Kasumi planed to take the girls out for a day at least.

Tsukune thought that it was the longest hour of his life. He was looking forward to Moka's arrival so much. Having his mother waiting with him made the hour all the more torturous. His mother had a strange look in her eyes, as if watching her own private drama show on an invisible television.

Tsukune had created a ritual for himself while waiting for Moka. He sat quietly at the table, sipping tea. Every ten minutes, Tsukune would look out the front window. After that he would go to the water closet, then wash his face and hands. Then he would return to the table for another ten minutes. He felt silly, but he didn't want to miss the moment of Moka's arrival. He was just sitting down at the table after his fifth repetition of his ritual when the doorbell sounded.

Xxxxx

Moka was glad to be on her way to Tsukune's. One of her father's 'informal' dinners was enough to make her want to run for the door. She hated sitting through boring stores being told by older vampires as they tried to tell each other how important they were. Of course, Moka was expected to take part in the conversation. Because she had a title, Moka was no longer just an ornament at her father's table. Her father's 'old friends' all offered Moka shallow congratulations of having gained her title, and vague offers of possible alliances of different sorts. Kokoa, who was also present at that dinner had to hide her displeasure behind a polite smile. Moka's little sister was still a child with no achievements of her own, so she was just a decoration. Something her father could display or dismiss at whim. Moka would have brought Kokoa along, be she did not trust the girl to behave herself. Also, she cold not trust her sister not to try to make trouble for Tsukune by carrying stories back to their father.

Moka had to plan her trip carefully. The first part of the trip was easy. Her father's driver took her to Tsukune's home town. Moka left the driver by the simple expedience of getting out of the car with her bags while it was stuck in traffic. Moka did not want to disrupt Tsukune's life by showing up in a classic limousine on his doorstep. Next, she used a regular bus to take her to Tsukune's neighborhood. Finally, she walked three blocks to his house. Every step of the way, Moka had butterflies in her stomach.

Moka felt nervous about what she was doing. She was happy that she was going to get to see Tsukune, but she hated to think of the trouble that had erupted last time she had visited. It had not been her fault, but it still troubled her that she had been a part of that disruption of Tsukune's home life. Also, Moka didn't know what kind of reception she would receive. She hoped that Tsukune would be home, but she had not specified when she would arrive. The butterflies in her stomach were the size of Yukari's hat by the time she reached Tsukune's home. She arrived just as a delivery truck was leaving.

Xxx xxx xxx xxX

Tsukune had been surprised and puzzled by the delivery of a box addressed to him. He was at a loss until he remembered his shopping trip with Kurumu. He had been so excited when he heard the doorbell, that seeing the delivery man had left Tsukune stunned for a moment. He recovered his wits enough to sign for the delivery. He was just setting the box down in his bedroom when the doorbell rang.

"Welcom," Tsukune heard his mother say as he hurried back down the stairs. "It is good to see you again. Please come inside."

"Pardon my intrusion," Moka said as she entered the house.

"You're to kind," Kasumi smiled. "Would you like some…."

"Moka," Tsukune almost yelled as he took the last two steps in a hop. "You made it."

"Tsukune," Moka's face lit up.

Kasumi say her son and his friend looking at each other, and knew she was just in the way. She retreated to the kitchen. She could keep an eye on them from there.

"Moka," Tsukune said crossing the little distance that was between them. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Tsukune," Moka said in return.

The came together in a hug. Tsukune thrilled at the feeling of having her close. Moka wanted to melt into the warmth of Tsukune's arms. She felt so relaxed just to be close to him again. Tsukune and Moka gave small, contented sighs.

"Ruby," Tsukune said in a calm voice. "Please take Moka's bags to the guest room."

"Yes, Tsukune," Ruby answered.

"Moka," Tsukne said to her. "Let me show you your room, so you can refresh yourself from your trip."

"It's alright," Moka tried to beg off. She wanted to just have a moment with Tsukune more then anything else that came to mind.

"It has been a while," Tsukune said.

Tsukune took Moka's hand and lead her up to the guest room. She was wondering why he was acting kind of cold. Moka followed along, feeling butterflies again. The guest room was a modest place, smaller then Moka's old dorm room. Ruby had placed Moka's bags on the floor beside the bed and left the room as Tsukune and Moka arrived. Tsukune stopped in the middle of the room and turned to Moka.

"Tsukune," Moka questioned. "Is…"

Moka's words were cut off as Tsukune embraced her. This was more then the simple hug they had shared down stairs. Tsukune's arms held her firmly and close, almost as if he was afraid that she would try to escape. Moka's arms went around Tsukune and she could feel the muscles of his body. They were relaxed, without the tension she had felt only a moment prior.

"Moka," Tsukune breathed her name. "Oh Moka."

"Tsukune," Moka sighed. She had missed his presence. "Mmmmm." She slid her hands over his back, enjoying the feel of him.

"Moka," Tsukune said softly, drawing up a thread of his youki.

"Tsukune," Moka was almost purring. He was there in her arms, solid and strong. There was no telling ho long Moka would have stood there, but she became of Tsukune's warm, delicious scent. Moka blushed as she realized that her mouth was beginning to water. She tried to move away as her hunger rose.

"Moka," Tsukune said warmly, relaxing his arms around her, but not letting go.

"Tsukune," Moka looked up into his face, hope he would understand. She didn't want to see him just to feed. "I…"

"It's alright," Tsukune said. "I love you." Tsukune leaned forward into Moka a little.

Moka felt her love for Tsukune rushing through her. He knew her better then she knew herself. His neck was so close. Her mouth watered as she opened it, her fangs extended.

Tsukune accepted the moment of sharp pain as he gave of himself to Moka. It was a small price to pay, he knew, to have someone so wonderful in his life. He had thought about it once, and understood that there would always be a price to pay, no mater what choices he made. By choosing to accept Ruby, Tsukune had to give up a part of himself. He would never have the same life that his parents and the community had raised him to see as proper. If he took Mizore as his wife, Tsukune would have to live with her people, leaving much of the world behind. Tsukune knew that even with Kurumu, he would have to pay a price. She would always draw attention, and Tsukune would ultimately have to share her, or surrender himself to her lifestyle, much as he had at the arcade.

Tsukune accepted Moka for all that she was, and was glad to pay the price to have her in his life. The price he had paid so far, Tsukune considered it a well spent investment in his future life with Moka. Tsukune looked down into Moka's eyes as she leaned back, having finished her macabre drink.

"Moka," Tsukune said.

"Tsukune," Moka sighed.

Their lips came together for a kiss. Moka wanted to smile at the same time that she was kissing Tsukune. She was glad she had been able to visit.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kasumi wondered what was taking so long for Tsukune to show his girlfriend the guest room. She was about to go and check on them when she saw Ruby carrying a tray with tea and snacks from the kitchen. She decided she could wait until her show was over, and turned her attention back to the television.

Up stairs, Tsukune and Moka, at her insistence, were sitting in Tsukune's room. Tsukune was listening to Moka talk about her time at home. Ruby delivered the tea and snacks, and then sat down on the bed near by so she could enjoy the atmosphere, and be close at hand should Tsukune want anything. After Moka had shared her visit home, it was Tsukune's turn to talk.

Tsukune began by telling Moka about Emmy. He talked about his surprise to learn of a youkai family near his home, at a place he had gone to many times without ever thinking anything was unusual. Tsukune told Moka about hoe the encounter had played out, and how it looked like Emmy and Kota were likely to become a couple. Moka approved of how Tsukune handled the situation.

Then it was time to tell Moka about his visit to Kurumu. It was with some embarrassment that Tsukune mentioned Kurumu's shopping, even going so far as to explore the contents of the recently delivered box. Moka was sympathetic to Tsukune's feelings about the shopping trip. She came from a family with deep pockets and gold to spare. Having somebody spending a lot of money on him must had been nearly embarrassing as it was for Tsukune to have to depend on girls protecting him. It took Moka a while to understand why Tsukune got so upset about that, back during their first few months together at school.

When Tsukune's narration reached his visit to the arcade, Moka's mood darkened. It was true that Tsukune gave credit to Moka for his ability to perform such a physical task, but she wasn't concerned about that. Tsukune had done something very public with Kurumu as his partner, and that made Moka very jealous. When Tsukune talked about the evening at Kurumu's home, He was aware of the displeasure Moka was trying not to show. He mentioned the bath, wearing swimsuits, and Moka's frown became pronounced.

"I criticized Kurumu about her behavior," Tsukune said. "And told her she should not be so forward."

"Is that so?" Moka said in a low voice. That succubus needed to have her wings clipped. Moka was steaming. She had never taken a bath with Tsukune, even with swimsuits. Well she will have to see about that in the future.

"I asked her how she would feel if I tried being forward," Tsukune said. "In the end, she saw my point. When I left she was still frustrated."

"Tsukune?" Moka questioned, even though she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. "How did you prove your point?"

"I stripped naked in front of Kurumu," Tsukune said with a straight face. "And walked out of the bathroom. It took her about two minutes get over the shock."

"Tsukune," Moka gasped.

"Oh my!" Ruby blushed.

"You didn't," Moka shook her head. "There's no way…"

"You don't believe me?" Tsukune asked.

"I believe you," Ruby said.

"Thank you."

"But why didn't you tell me about your undressing in front of Kurumu?" Ruby asked.

"Because I thought you would complain that I was unfair and insist I undress in front of you too," Tsukune explained.

"But you're telling Moka," Ruby pointed out.

"That's because I want to be honest with Moka and share everything with her," Tsukune frowned. "Even when I do something foolish, I want to be honest with her because Moka is important to me. I would rather Moka be angry at me for something I did, then hurt because I didn't tell her about it."

Moka saw the honest feelings on Tsukune's face as he addressed his servant. She was having a hard time holding to her irritation when he spoke of his feelings for her with such openness and sincerity. Moka took a moment to run through what Tsukune said, and what it meant.

"Besides," Tsukune said. "I did it to intentionally shake Kurumu's confidence. She was so sure that I could never do anything forward. I wanted Kurumu to have to realize that she doesn't know me as well as she thought."

"You know, Tsukune," Moka said with an unreadable expression on her face. Her voice was in a lower register then normal for Outer Moka. "I think that maybe you have a good idea or two."

"Moka?" Tsukune suddenly felt like a specimen under a glass.

"Maybe I don't know you as well as I thought ether," Moka said. "And I think I should know you better then anybody else."

"Ummm."

"And you did say you want to share 'everything' with me," Moka reminded him. "So I think you owe me something."

"Ahhhh… ulp," Tsukune swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. "Moka?"

"You did it for Mizore," Moka said. "So you should be able to do it for me."

"Excuse me?"

"T-take your c-clothes off," Moka tried to order Tsukune. A blush was creeping into her cheeks.

Tsukune eyed Moka and thought over his choices. He could see the nervousness that Moka was trying to hide. He felt much the same. The idea of sharing with Moka, even something a little weird and frivolous, was something he liked. At the same time, he was filled with apprehension. Tsukune also realized that this was something he had brought upon himself. He looked towards Ruby and saw her smiling innocently.

"Ruby," Tsukune said. "Go out in the hall and guard the stairs."

"Awww, but I want to see."

"Now," Tsukune said. The confidence in his voice was fading fast.

"Yes master," Ruby gave a small bow of her head. She did exactly as Tsukune had instructed. She went out into the hall where she could watch to see if anybody was coming up the stairs.

Tsukune watched Ruby step out into the hall. Once she was there, he got up and closed the bedroom door. As soon as the door was closed, Tsukune was acutely aware that he was alone with Moka. He looked towards Moka, and saw that her earlier confidence was gone.

"Do you still want me to undress?" Tsukune asked gently.

"Yes I do," Moka said, looking away from Tsukune.

Tsukune realized that her pride was probably involved in some way. She couldn't back-peddle because she had asked for it, and it would give Kurumu a one-up on her. Tsukune didn't make any comment as he undressed. He simply started removing his clothing one piece at a time. He folded up each piece and stacked it neatly on the bed. He included his socks in the pile as well. Finally he was down to just his boxers. He slid his underwear off and dropped them onto the bed.

"Moka," Tsukune said gently.

Moka was aware of Tsukune. His scent was all around her as she stared at the wall, as if the old poster over his desk was somehow fascinating. Moka watched Tsukune in the edge of her field of vision as he moved. She could hear the fabric of his clothing. He face felt warm, and heart was beating faster. Moka couldn't help but remember what had happened the last time they had been alone together. The memories of that time suddenly made Moka aware of herself. She was aware of her own tension, and her rising excitement. She was aware of her youki stirring as well. When Tsukune said her name, Moka was almost afraid to look.

Tsukune stood, facing her, with his hands at his side. Moka was aware of details in a flood, but had to sift through them. Tsukune was blushing, his blush ran from his scalp all the way down to his shoulders. She could see is every scar. There were so many, and Moka felt ashamed that she could not recall where hey had all come from. Moka allowed herself, made herself look at all of Tsukune as he stood naked before her. She felt a growl deep within her chest even as she wanted to reach out and touch Tsukune.

Tsukune could feel the change within Moka. He had been trying to remain calm, but as her youki stirred, he became aware of his own primal hungers. He knew he had to keep things in control.

"I better get dressed," Tsukune said. "Before my mother checks on us."

"I… Yes," Moka said in agreement, without looking away as Tsukune reached for his clothes.

_'What is this?'_ Inner Moka said, roused from her slumber. _'Why is Tsukune naked? Where is this place?'_

_'_Tsukune undressed because I told him to,' Outer Moka sent the thought at her inner self. 'We are at Tsukune's home.'

_ 'What? When did this happen?'_

'Just this morning, and we will be staying with him until we go back to school.'

_'Is this his bedroom?'_ Inner Moka questioned.

'Yes.'

_ 'Tsukune is getting dressed in front of us. Have we…'_

'No!' Moka felt her blush deepening.

"Moka?" A fully dressed Tsukune called her name, seeing her blush a bright red. "Are you all right?"

"Huh…" Moka mentally stumbled as she refocused her thought. "I'm fine."

"That's good." Tsukune opened the door and allowed Ruby back in. Tsukune sat on the foot of the bed.

Ruby entered the room, looking a little disappointed. She sat on the bed, a short arm's distance from Tsukune. Moka noted her behavior absently as she listened to her inner self demanding to be let out.

"Tsukune," Moka said raising one hand to touch her rosario seal. "I do not know if…"

"It will be alright," Tsukune said. "But I have to ask for patience. Please ask her to wait a little longer."

"Alright," Moka said, looking a little unhappy being the messenger.

"I don't understand, Tsukune," Ruby said. "What are you waiting for?"

"It is nearly lunch time," Tsukune explained. "We have been up here for a while without making any loud noises. My mother will be coming up to check on us, and to remind us to eat something. After lunch…"

"Tsukune," Kasumi called as she climbed the stairs. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes mother," Tsukune said.

"Oh," Kasumi reached the top of the stairs and saw through the open door to Tsukune's room. She was pleased to see that the girls were all sitting a respectful distance from her son, with her son having done nothing to offend them. "I just wanted to remind you that it is lunch time."

"Thank you, Mother," Tsukune said with a smile. "We will be down in a little while."

"Alright then." Kasumi was glad her son was growing into such a mature young man.

XXXXXX

"So this is where you live," Inner Moka stood in Tsukune's room, taking in all the details.

Tsukune had removed the rosario seal when he knew his mother was safely out of the house after lunch. She was off to visit one of the neighbors to watch a very romantic drama together. They would then spend an hour more talking about it, and the other dramas that they were following. Tsukune had waited until he had some confidence that his mother wasn't going to come back to surprise them, and then he had Moka come down to the entry way. While she stood just inside the front door, Tsukune removed the seal.

Tsukune welcomed the unsealed Moka into his home. He gave a small tour of the house, showing here where everything was. He showed her to the guest room and explained that it would be for her use while she stayed with him. The final stop on the tour, at Moka's insistence, was Tsukune's bedroom.

"Yes," Moka said, casually pushing back a stray lock of silver hair. "This room fits you." She looked around the room. She turned to Tsukune with a gleam in her eye.

"Tsukune," Moka said with a firm voice and a crooked smile.

"Yes Moka?"

"Come over here." Moka held her hands out to him.

Tsukune managed all of a single step forward before the unsealed Moka grabbed him. She pulled him into her embrace and kissed him soundly. Tsukune returned the embrace and the kiss in equal measure.

"Mmmmm," Moka said, still holding Tsukune close. "My Tsukune. I've missed you."

"I have missed you too," Tsukune said honestly. He leaned in for another kiss.

"Ah," Moka stopped him by turning her head a little to the side. "Not yet. I've missed you, Tsukune, but not just for your handsome face."

"Ahhhh," Tsukune sighed and tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck to her.

"Oh my," Moka chuckled. "Why thank you."

xxxx xxx

Moka lay in bed, but sleep was reluctant to embrace her. She laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling of the Aono guest bedroom, feeling tired and energized at the same time. Tsukune was sleeping just a few meters away, which was something that Moka was very aware of. Moka had shared dinner with Ruby, Tsukune, and his parents. It had been a simple but satisfying meal. To Moka everything had tasted delicious because of the company and the atmosphere.

When it was finally time for bed, Moka wanted to pout. It was only her pride and her sense of manners that kept her from protesting. Part of the reason she wanted to pout was that Moka was going to be sleeping in a different room then Tsukune, which meant that going to bed was separating her from him. If Moka would be allowed to share Tsukune's room, then she would have had no reason to pout or protest. As it was, she said her good nights politely and retired to the guest room for the night.

_'So close,'_ Inner Moka observed. _'This is frustrating.'_

'I know,' Outer Moka thought. 'But what can we do?'

_'We could just go to his room.'_

'That wouldn't be proper.'

_ 'It is not fair,'_ Inner Moka complained._ 'At school I have to share Tsukune with the others. Now that we are here, I cannot have my Tsukune because it would be seen as improper by our hosts.'_

'We will just have to make the most of out time with him,' Outer Moka thought. 'But when we get back to school, I am going to make sure to get closer to Tsukune.'

_'What are you going to do?'_

'First,' Outer Moka relayed her intentions. 'I am going to take a bath with Tsukune...'

xxxx xxxx xxxx

Tsukune was almost sorry to return to school… Almost. He had enjoyed the freedom from expectations, and life-or-death that came from being under the Board Chairman's thumb. Tsukune also enjoyed the freedom to just be a faceless person in the crowd. Because all the students that looked up to Tsukune were not around, he had been free to be a little foolish, and Tsukune was going to miss that.

Returning to school also meant that Tsukune's alone time with Moka was going to be clipped. He had been able to enjoy half of the break with her, and it had been wonderful. Tsukune had taken Moka to the shopping district and the video arcade, and even out to lunch at the ramen shop. One afternoon, Tsukune had removed the rosario and took the unsealed Moka out on a date. They had gone to a movie, a very bad American movie about vampires, and after that, Tsukune and unsealed Moka went to a karaoke box. It turned out that neither of them were gifted singers, although Tsukune was more then happy to listen to Moka's voice.

Tsukune had a run-in with his friends once, while he was out doing a little shopping for his mother. Moka and Ruby were both with him at the time. Rin and Nagi had been talking about Kota's preoccupation with Emmy as they came out of a video store and saw Tskune. They tried to shanghai Tsukune into joining them in dragging Kota away from his new friend, but he turned them down. H then introduced them to Ruby and Moka.

Tsukune found the looks on their faces very satisfying. He introduced Ruby as 'My friend from school.' Moka he introduced while holding her hand as his girlfriend. Nagi looked stunned. Rin looked almost angry.

"It is a pleasure to meat you," Rin said. "Have you two known each other long?"

"I ran into Tsukune on the first day of High school," Moka said with a smile. "By the end of the day I knew Tsukune would always be an important friend to me."

"But not your boyfriend?" Rin prodded.

"No," Moka agreed. "Not at first. But after he nearly died to protect me, I knew I would never want to give him up." She pulled Tsukune a little closer and hugged his arm.

Rin saw that she was serious in her affection to Tsukune, and felt a little jealous. He wondered if the girl he was seeing might feel that strongly about him. He turned his attention to Tsukune's other companion.

"Do you go to school with Tsukine too?" Rin asked.

"Oh no," Ruby shook her head. "I work for the Board Chairman as an assistant. I'm not a student."

"Oh?" Rin blinked. "Then how do you know Tsukune?"

"He saved my life," Ruby said with a bright smile.

"He saved your life?"

"Twice."

"Ahhhh." Rin looked towards Tsukune. "Your school sounds dangerous."

"Some of the students had discipline problems," Tsukne shrugged.

"Um…" Nagi said. "So you're just friends with Tsukune?"

"Oh no," Ruby said. "I'm his slave."

Tsukune's two friends looked like they had been hit over the head. They were slack-jawed and wide eyed as they stood there in shock. Tsukune looked at his friends.

"Ruby," Tsukune groaned. "You did that on purpose."

"I'm sorry master," Ruby smirked at the stunned boys. "If you are upset with what I said, please punish me."

Tsukune just sighed. He knew that Ruby would have her fun at his expense one way or another. As Tukune and his companions continued about their business, Rin and Nagi could only watch them go, and whimper.

As the saying goes, all good things must come to an end, the break was soon over. Tsukune was in his room, packing for his return trip in the morning, while Ruby and Moka watched. Ruby wanted to do the packing, but Tsukune didn't want to be totally dependant upon her. Moka sat on Tsukune's bed, holding the silver and black helmet she had purchased earlier that day.

"You do not have to worry," Ruby said when Tsukune complained about his limited cargo space for the ride back to school. "The bus will be here to pick up Moka. If you tell me what you want, I will make sure it is picked up as well."

"I could do it that way," Tsukune agreed.

"Just pack up what you need for the first two days," Moka suggested. "Ruby can be trusted to take care of the rest."

"Thank you," Ruby said at Moka's confidence in her.

"In fact," Moka swallowed hard as she gathered her courage. "Ruby. You can take care of my bags as well."

"Excuse me?" Ruby questioned.

"What?" Tsukune looked up from what he was doing. "Moka?"

"I am going to ride with Tsukune," Moka declared, he voice quavering. "I don't want to wait for the bus."

"Moka?" Tsukune questioned.

"But you can't," Ruby protested.

"What can't I?" Moka asked.

"I need to go so I can take care of Tsukune," Ruby stated. "He will be alone."

"It will only be for one night," Moka said. "And I will not leave him alone."

"But… but…" Ruby turned to Tsukune.

"Are you sure?" Tsukune asked Moka.

"Y-yes," Moka said with a firm nod of her head.

Moka and Tsukne locked eyes. Ruby looked back and forth between them. She could almost feel the energy.

"Tsukune," Ruby turned to him. "Master?"

"Ruby," Tsukune said. "Make sure Moka's bags and my own make it to school on the bus."

"Yes master."

"And if you have the time," Tsukune continued. "After you deliver Moka's bags to her house, please unpack my things."

"Yes master," Ruby nodded.

Xxxx XxxxX xxxX

Kasumi was sorry to see her son leave. She was proud of Tsukune, doubly so that he was entrusted by his school principle with responsibilities, but she missed having her son close to home. Kasumi wasn't sure how she felt about him having a motorcycle, beyond worrying a little more about his safety. Tsukune was always a little clumsy after all. She also worried about her son and Moka traveling unsupervised. Her uneasiness, Kasumi had to admit, came from seeing what a nice couple Tsukune and Moka made.

After watching the couple ride of in the midmorning light, Kasumi turned her attention to Ruby. She felt a little sorry for the girl being left behind, but kind of glad at the same time. Kasumi would have a day free to do as she pleased.

"Ruby dear," Kasumi said with a smile. "Do you have some free time?"

"Yes, Mrs. Aono," Ruby replied. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Oh," Kasumi flipped her hand as if batting away a fly. "Enough of that. Why don't you call me 'mother.' You said Tsukune was your family now, so it is only right."

"Mother?" Ruby said in a small, disbelieving voice. Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked at the kind, smiling woman. Ruby could see much of Tsukune's personality had come from his mother.

"Let's go inside and have some tea," Kasumi said. She guided Ruby into the house. She could see that the poor girl was on the edge of tears. "And maybe we can look at some of Tsukune's baby pictures together. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Yes, mother," Ruby said with a small smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For Emmy it had been the best break of her life. Not only had she been able to hang out for an afternoon with Aono Sempai, but she now had a friend who was a boy. Kota was such a polite, shy boy. He could talk about the most normal human things for hours with Emmy. When Emmy wanted to talk about her home in the mountains, Kota listened as she went on about the trails and streams. He had taken her to the local theater to watch a movie, some historical drama, and had laughed with her afterwards about how the story had tried to make a fox spirit the villain. Aono Sempai had visited her three more times, each time with a member of his harem along, giving Emmy something she would be able to talk to her friends about when she returned to school. He had cautioned her to be patient, and to keep her secrets close, but had also let her know that he trusted her.

Emmy was looking forward to returning to school for her second year. She wouldn't be the scared and nervous first year girl as she had been before. She had made friends and learned her way around. She was actually looking forward to what the new year would bring.

"My I write to you at school?" Kota asked as he walked with Emmy through the shopping district.

It was Emmy's last night before returning to school. She had never dated before, so she didn't know what to expect, but Kota had made her time away from school fun, and even a little exciting.

"I would like that," Emmy answered.

"And if I may," Kota said. "I would like to give you something."

"Eh?" Emmy was surprised by the question and looked to see Kota blushing.

"Well," Kota said as he dug one hand into his pocket. "I know you will be trying hard at school." Kota pulled a little charm pouch out of his pocket. It was an inexpensive omamori for students, meant to bring success with studying. He offered it to Emmy. "This is for you."

"Thank you," Emmy accepted the omamori. She noticed that hanging from the bag's draw string was a metal charm. She examined the ornament closely and saw that it was a five yen coin that had been filed down into the shape of a heart.

"I hope you don't mind..." Kota said, blushing at his shoes.

"Kota," Emmy said.

"Yes?" Kota looked up, and suddenly found himself being kissed.


	71. Living Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 71

"Are you sure about this?" Tsukune asked Moka. They were in northern Japan, one jump away from their school. Tsukune was excited and nervous about what Moka had suggested. They would be alone together for one night. Tsukune was almost alarmed about how excited he was at the idea of being alone with Moka.

"I'm sure," Moka said. She was seated behind Tsukune on Hiru, holding him around his middle. "This is something I want." Moka was felling nervous. She was going to spend the night alone with Tsukune. She had asked Tsukune to make a few stops on the way so she could do a little shopping. Moka made sure she had enough groceries that she would be able to prepare supper, and breakfast, for the both of them.

"I love you," Tsukune said.

"I love you too," Molka replied.

Tsukune goosed the throttle and Hiru rumbled loudly. Moka gave Tsukune an extra squeeze, enjoying the feel of her arms around him. They surged forward.

Xxxxxx

The village was exactly as Tsukune had left it. He rode Hiru right up to the curb in front of Number Four Village Street before stopping. When the wheels stopped rolling, Tsukune put a foot down for balance and looked over his shoulder to smile at Moka. Moka smiled back before dismounting. Tsukune followed her, and together they unloaded everything from the motorcycle. Tsukune unlocked the front door to his house and lead Moka in.

Moka tried to hide her nervousness by taking charge of the house. Tsukune had to go up to the school to check in at the Board Chairman's office, and wanted to take a look around the grounds just to make sure there were no major changes to worry about. While he was out, Moka was busy getting the house in order. She put their bags in Tsukune's bedroom, but didn't unpack them. She took the groceries to the kitchen, putting most of them away as she explored the cupboards. As she learned where things were kept in Tsukune's kitchen, Moka started preparing for supper.

Tsukune wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or not that the Board Chairman wasn't in his office. Tsukune had found the school building open, and had even seen some of the staff. When he reached the Board Chairman's office, Tsukune found the doors closed with a note addressed to him taped to them.

_"I am pleased that you have returned early,"_ The Note said. _" I had expected you to arrive late Saturday evening so that you could enjoy the freedom of youth. However, if you are reading this then you have arrived early and you should already know what you need to do in the morning. I expect good things from you, boy."_

Tsukune found the note to be a little disturbing. He thought about the way the Board Chairman placed vague expectations on his shoulders in such an impersonal way. But as Tsukune walked a patrol of the school grounds, Tsukune started to take some comfort from the note. The Board Chairman showed a measure of trust in Tsukune.

Night had fallen by the time Tsukune walked up to the front door of his house. The school buildings were as he remembered them. As were the dorms and the Student Police headquarters. The old industrial area where he once fought the Outcast Ayashi Hs been cleaned up and looked like some building had been going on. The fishing village looked as run down and abandoned as ever. Tsukune wondered if anything was ever going to happen with that. Hiru was curled up on the porch, dozing peacefully as Tsukune approached his house. Tsukune saw that the lights were on and could smell cooking even as he opened the front door.

"I'm home," Tsukune called out as he entered.

"Welcome home," Moka said from the kitchen. "Is everything alright?" Moka came out of the kitchen wearing an apron over her blouse and jeans. She had a ladle in her hands and a smile lighting up her face.

Tsukune smiled at the sight of her and felt a sense of warmth swelling within his chest. He knew that such scenes were unlikely in his future, but the simple idea of a quiet, normal life with Moka was very attractive. Tsukune kicked off his shoes and crossed the room.

"You're beautiful," Tsukune said, embracing Moka.

"Tsukune," Moka protested with a smile.

Xx xx xx xX

Tsukune spent their night along as a couple. Moka prepared a satisfying supper that they enjoyed together. After eating, Tsikune helped clean up in the kitchen. As they worked side by side, Tsukune and Moka shared quiet looks and shy smiles, both of them blushing often.

"Tsukune," Moka said as he was putting the clean dishes away. "I am going to prepare the bath."

"Alright," Tsukune said, feeling a little nervous.

Tsukune tried to practice his meditation as he started unpacking his bags. He was feeling very excited and nervous at the same time. He couldn't help but think about all that he had shared with Moka in the past. They were already lovers, and in spite of all of his fears and uncertainties, Tsukune found himself hoping to make love with Moka again, soon, and often. Even as he found himself hoping to be with Moka in such a way, Tsukune knew it was wrong to expect it from her. Tsukune knew he was fortunate to have Moka in his life, and that if he started to take her for granted, he could lose her affection. He had to stay calm and not rush into things.

"Tsukune," Moka's voice cut through Tsukune's concentration.

"Yes?" Tsukune turned to the doorway and froze.

Moka stood in the doorway to Tsukune's bedroom wearing nothing but a fluffy pink towel. Tsukune couldn't take his eyes off of her. He saw the blush in her cheeks and the nervous way the she kept meeting his eyes, and then looking away. At the same time, Tsukune noticed the way her pink hair fell over her bare shoulders, and how Moka's long, bare legs looked smooth and graceful.

"Will you come and join me," Moka said in a voice that wavered just a little, even as her blush deepened. "I… I'll wash your back."

"Yes," Tsukune said. He swallowed hard. His mouth and throat had gone dry. "I'll be right there."

Moka retreated to the bathroom. Tsukune shed his clothing as fast as his shaking hands would allow. He wrapped a towel around himself and grabbed his toiletry kit. Tsukune made himself walk slowly to the bathroom. Every muscle in his body was tight and he wanted to run. Tsukune needed to stay calm and walk slow, because if he started to run, he wasn't sure in which direction he would go, or of he would ever stop.

"I'm coming in," Tsukune announced as he lay his hand on the bathroom door. He counted to three, trying to control his breathing, before opening the door.

When Tsukune opened the door he was greeted by a rush of humid, steamy air that carried a herbal scent. Tsukune stepped into the bathroom and closed the door before the heat could all escape. Inside, Moka sat on a stool with her back to the door. Her hair was piled up on her head and held in place with a long comb. Tsukune admired the shape of her neck, accented by the dark band of her choker. He saw the smooth, flawless skin of her back. Tsukune realized that Moka had only a small towel in her lap, and was otherwise uncovered.

Tsukune went to the side shelf of the bathroom. He removed his towel, feeling very exposed, and removed a washcloth from his kit. He took the only other stool, wondering why there were two, and moved to sit behind Moka.

"Moka," Tsukune said gently. "M-m-may I wash your back?"

"Y-yes," Moka said.

Tsukune started it. He and Moka took their time. There was no talking, and while they both got very clean, they spent most of their time just touching and looking. Tsukune and Moka learned about each others bodies. Tsukune ran his hands over Moka's soft skin, tracing and caressing the curves of her almost hairless body. Moka felt Tsukune's muscles and traced her fingertips over his many scars. Both of them were breathing faster, their hearts beating with excitement.

Tsukune thought his heart would burst from his chest. Moka's scent filled the air and her bare skin under his fingers made him want to feel more of her. He knew that time alone like this would be a rare thing for them, so Tsukune wanted to make sure that it would be very special for Moka. He wanted to just grab her, to hold her close so that he could feel her body as he kissed her. It was with careful concentration that Tsukune kept from giving in to his desires.

Moka could not believe how excited she was. Her hands wanted to tremble and she was aware of every part of her body. Tsukune's body was there for her to touch and explore. His skin was so warm under her hands, as if there was a fire inside of him. A part of Moka wanted to just throw herself upon Tsukune, to bite her fangs into him to drink his blood and to devour his flesh with her own. Another part wished that Tsukune would pounce upon her, taking control and possession of her. Moka felt her body tremble with desire and longing.

When Tsukune and Moka climbed into the bathtub it was actually a moment to calm down. Fitting the two of them into the small bath was a challenge. They had to find a way to do it without getting hurt, or sitting on the tea balls that Moka used to add herbs to the water to make it safe for her. Next, was the challenge of trying to find a way for both of them to fit in the tub that was actually comfortable. In the end they were able to cuddle in the water for a time, just relaxing with their bodies in contact with each other. Tsukune's legs were together between Moka's as she sat on his lap, leaning back against him.

Moka knew when it was time to take the next step. Her body was alive with hunger. She carefully climbed out of the bathtub and Tsukune followed her. With their towels they used drying each other as an excuse to touch and caressed each others bodies some more. Moka made herself take a step back from Tsukune and wrapped her towel around her body. Then she reached out and took Tsukune's hand. Moka was feeling nervous all over again as she lead Tsukune from the bathroom to the bedroom.

In the middle of the bedroom, Moka discarded her towel. It was one of the hardest things she had ever done. Moka intentionally left herself bare and vulnerable to Tsukune. It was an act of surrender. Tsukune embraced her slowly, looking into her eyes for guidance. He saw only love and trust. Bending his head lower, Tsukune kissed Moka. That kiss sent a jolt through Moka and she knew that she would not be able to stop herself even if she wanted to. She embraced Tsukune and kissed him back. Together, they made their way to his bed.

Moka's world became one of sensations and pleasure. Tsukune's hands were warm and thrilling on her body. His soft lips kissed Moka everywhere as if Tsukune meant to devour her. When he placed his body over hers, Moka could not stop touching him. She wanted to know every part of Tsukune. She embraced him with her arms and legs even as she kissed Tsukune. He was her entire world. And then she became aware of his flesh as it joined with hers. That first moment when her flesh yielded to his as they became united seamed to last for an eternity. Moka was aware of every detail as their bodies came together, until pleasure drove away conscious thought.

Tsukune was aware of Moka. Everything he did was with an eye for how she responded. Tsukune wanted to know everything about Moka. He controlled his passion by studying her, learning where and how she liked to be touched. He tasted her skin, her breasts, her flesh. Tsukune touched and kiss and tasted Moka in every way and every place that he had ever heard of. He watched her response to his attention as he explored and experimented. When she was reduced to breathing hard and staring at the ceiling, Tsukune couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was. He wanted to kiss her and hold her close. Tsukune wanted to be with Moka. As he moved to embrace her, she responded to him. Her touch excited him and she became the entire world to him. It happened so fast that Tsukune was almost surprised as he and Moka came together, their bodies becoming united. Love and desire became all that Tsukune could think about.

Tsukune and Moka were united in their passion. It was so different from their first time. Moka welcomed Tsukune's attentions, and as much as she liked the soft and gentle experience of making love to him, she knew that she would never be able to refuse Tsukune's desires. Tsukune thrilled at his union with Moka. This was not an act out of blind desire and passion, but a decision to share feelings too deep and real for words. Tsukune made love to Moka wanting her to understand to the very center of her being how much he loved her.

Moka lay on the bed beside Tsukune after their union. She was naked and sweaty and completely uncaring about it. She felt alive and tired at the same time. As she drifted off to sleep, Moka had a smile on her face. At that moment, she had no doubt that Tsukune loved her.

Tsukune watched Moka's face as she dosed off. Her head was pillowed on his arm and her body was pressed against his. Moka's eyes slid closed and her breathing was slow and even. Tsukune reached his free hand up to Moka's glistening breasts to where her rosario rested. He took hold of it lightly and pulled on it carefully. The cross came free in his hand.

"Tsukune?" The unsealed Moka sat up, suddenly aware and alert,she saw that she was naked, beside an equally naked Tsukune. "What have you done?"

"Moka," Tsukune sat up as well. "Please don't be angry."

"Angry?" Moka looked at Tsukune. She was aware of her body and could tell what had happened. "You awoke me from my slumber after indulging yourself with the other me."

"It's not like that," Tsukune tried to explain.

"Oh I think it is," Moka turned herself so that she was on her hands and knees over Tsukune and face to face with him. "I can feel her contentment within me, my Tsukune. You gave yourself to her."

"I… I… I did," Tsukune managed to say. "And now I want to give myself to you."

"And you will," The unsealed Moka said with a smile. "Because you love me, and I love you." She kissed him. "And that is as it should be."

Tsukune and inner Moka made love. This time Moka was a more active participant. Where the sealed Moka scratched at Tsukune's back, in her unsealed state she clawed into him deeply. Tsukune's feelings were no less for the unsealed Moka, and he knew that hers were just as deep, but her personality made making love a much more feral experience.

Tsukune's night seamed to be running backwards, if in a twisted way. After making love with the unsealed Moka, She and Tsukune took a bath together, washing away the sweat and blood. Moka and Tsukune returned to his room and lay down in the bed together, cuddling close under the sheets.

"My Tsukune," Moka said with a smile. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Moka," Tsukune said. "For being with me."

After a goodnight kiss, Moka restored the seal. Tsukune watched as she surrendered to the seal, and to sleep. Tsukune soon followed her into the embrace of dreams.


	72. Welcome back

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 72

The school's bus stop was full of excited students. Tsukune was feeling a little tired following his night alone with Moka(s), but he was in high spirits. He watched the buses arrive and unload while on display to the other students, suggesting that he had been watching out for their safety all through the break. Ruby had arrived on the first bus, along with Tsukune's and Moka's belongings. Tsukune had welcomed her with a hug, Hiru and Moka helped Ruby carry everything back to the village. While Ruby was getting Tsukune's house in order, he was standing attendance to welcome the students back to school.

Tsukune tried to ignore some of the whispers and looks he collected. He greeted the students he knew by name warmly when he could. Mostly he just smiled politely and said kind words of welcome. He watched as some students quickly gathered their things and headed for the dorms or village. Some students however, gathered off to the side as they waited for friends. Tsukune recognized some of the members of the Love Letter Club as they gathered and offered them a friendly nod.

"Tsukune," Kurumu cheered as he leaped from the open door of her bus. She was dressed in regular clothes, a light dress and heeled sandals that added a few inches to her height.

Tsukune saw her and raised a hand to wave. As he did he was aware of a sense of warmth and lightness within himself. It was a reflection of the warm, happy glow that came from Kurumu. Before he could consider what it meant, Kurumu was crashing into him. She crushed her breasts against him in a tight hug.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Kurumu," Tsukune said, hugging her back.

"You should come to my house for dinner," Kurumu invited. "I have a new apron."

"That sound nice," Tsukune said, sure she was setting him up for something.

Kurumu gathered her things and headed for her house in the village. She had a gleam in her eye that made Tsukune think that he had not been forgiven for what he had done to her the last time they were together. He made a mental note to keep his guard up around her for a while.

"Aono Sempai," Emmy called out when she arrived.

"Emmy," Tsukune greeted her with a smile. "Welcome back to school."

"Thank you Sempai," Emmy said. Impulsively she rushed forward and gave him a brief hug. "I'll see you around." She hurried off.

Tsukune was starting to feel a little embarrassed from the attention. He shared a quiet hug with Mizore when she arrived, and an energetic one from Yukari. Students he barely knew smiled brightly when he offered them wishes of good luck, as if he had given them a true gift. Akria and Sheezu arrived on the same bus together, holding hands as they disembarked. Together they greeted Tsukune. Tsukune wished them well for the coming school year.

"Ts-Tsukune," A voice called from just over his shoulder.

Tsukune turned to see one of his Student Police members approaching. It was the fox girl, Inari. She was in her school uniform with the Student Police arm band in place. He had welcomed her as she arrived, but was surprised to see her already in uniform and back at the bus stop.

"How are you doing, Inari?" Tsukune asked.

"I am well," She answered with a smile. "And how are you, Tsukune?" Inari didn't believe how hard it was to call her captain so informally. "Did you have a good break?"

"Yes I did, thank you. How was your break?"

"It was quiet," Inari said. "And it was lonely without you," Under her breath she added.

"It should be a good year," Tsukune said, reaching out to pat Inari on the shoulder. "I hope I will be able to count on you this year as well."

"Yes," Inari said. "Anything for you, my captain. Oh…" Inari blushed when she heard the way her words came out. She glanced up at Tsukune and saw a tightness around his eyes and mouth as he tried not to smile. Inari was wondering if she could slip away unnoticed.

"Tsukune," The crisp shout cut through the air.

Kokoa just stepped off the bus and locked eyes on him. Kokoa stalked towards Tsukune, ignoring the girl that had been beside him as she slipped away. Kokoa was only interested in her own little world of priorities.

"Where is my sister?" Kokoa demanded as she planted herself in front of Tsukune.

"Hello, Kokoa," Tsukune said politely. "Welcome back to school."

"Don't make me…" Kokoa began.

"Moka is unpacking right now," Tsukune cut her off.

"You better not have tried anything funny with my sister," Kokoa said, trying to be threatening.

"Kokoa," Tsukune gave her a dark look. "Not only is Moka the most important person in my life, and I would rather die then hurt her, but you know perfectly well that she can take care of herself."

"I'm just saying," Kokoa sniffed. She walked off to pick up her bags and headed for the dorms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Monday morning brought with it the start of the new school year. Tsukune and his friends had enjoyed a small party at Tsukune's house to celebrate their reunion Sunday night. But Monday morning everybody was back in uniform and ready to jump back into the rhythm of school life. Tsukune's enthusiasm for returning to school was dampened down by the fact that it was Monday. He knew that it was going to be a long day.

The day started with the Opening Ceremony, complete with speeches. The ceremony was much like the student handbook, it existed because it was expected to exist, but it didn't do much of anything useful. Over all, the Opening Ceremony was just long enough to make some students start to nod off while most of the rest just became glassy eyes. Tsukune was glad when it was over.

The next item on the schedule was Homeroom, so that the students could be informed of their class schedules and meet their official class mates for the year. It was during Homeroom that Tsukune received his first curve ball. Because he and his class mates were in their third and final year of High School, it was announced that in recognition that some students might already be considering what occupations to follow after graduation, work permits would only be issued to students with acceptable grades. Work permits were required for any student wishing to work in the shopping district and community that supported the school under the barrier. Student wishing to participate in any jobs outside of the school barrier would need a campus pass and work permit issued by the office of the Board Chairman. These passes would have to be shown to the school buss drivers if a student need transportation from within the barrier.

After Homeroom, while most of the students would be free in time for a late lunch, Tsukune and Moka had to attend a Student Council meeting. The Student Council was short members, because all prior Third Year members had graduated. This lead to the first order of Student Council business. In two weeks there would be an election to vote for new Student Council members. Current council members could run for re-election if they wished. Tsukune was asked to head the election committee. As head of the Student Police, he was also asked to make sure the election process was kept as peaceful as possible. Additionally, The Student Council asked that the newspaper club run a special edition of the paper by Friday, to inform the student body of the coming election, and asking them to submit suggestions to the Student Council for any changes or activities they would like for the school.

After the Student Council meeting was over, Tsukune parted ways with Moka. She was going to pass word to their friends, and to get them started on the special edition, while he had a Student Police meeting. Tsukune was hoping that the day wasn't setting the pattern for the school year.

"Thank you everybody for coming," Tsukune started the meeting. "I am hoping to have a fun and peaceful year, and I will be depending upon all of you to help make it happen. Not just for me, or for those of us here, but for every student in the school."

Tsukune didn't want to give a long winded speech. After his opening, Tsukune told them that he would like some volunteers for the first afternoon and night of patrols while he worked to get a schedule together. He also reminded everybody that the Student Police was always recruiting, especially at the start of the year when they needed to replace the members that had graduated.

Tsukune dove into his work as Student Police Captain. He had the first patrols out of the headquarters and on their rounds in short order. Volunteers had come forward so that everything was covered until morning, which gave him time to get the schedule done. Akira took the front desk and Sheezu supported him. Inari volunteered for the job of Tsukune's secretary, bringing him a copy of the meeting sign-in sheet as well as last year's patrol schedules. Tsukune was aware of all of this as he settled into his office to get to work. It took two hours, but Tsukune was able to work out a schedule that should work for the first two weeks of school. Until he had a new Night Lieutenant, Tsukune was going to be covering those shifts. That was actually alright because it would give him time to smooth out the schedule and to review who he had available for promotions.

Tsukune managed to escape the office long enough to get supper. When he reached the village he saw that it was lively and full of students. Tsukune waved and nodded politely to his neighbors as he headed for his house.

"I'm home," Tsukune called out as he entered.

"Welcome home master," Ruby called from the kitchen. She came out to greet him. "Your dinner will be ready in just a moment. Is there anything I can do for you while you're waiting?"

"Thank you Ruby," Tsukune said. "I have to be on duty tonight, so I am going to take a short nap. Would you wake me in an hour? I'll eat before I go back."

"Yes master," Ruby nodded.

Tsukune didn't realize how tired he was. It seamed as if he had just taken off his jacket and laid down and closed his eyes, and then Ruby was already touching his shoulder. Tsukune opened his eyes to See Ruby next to the bed.

"Master," Ruby said gently. "It has been an hour."

"Thank you Ruby," Tsukune sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Your dinner is on the table," Ruby informed him. "And I made an obento for you as well."

"I'll be right there." Tsukune took the time to wash his face and brush his teeth so he would at least look fresh. When he sat down to supper, Ruby was at his side to serve him.

"I'll be home for breakfast," Tsukune said as he pulled on his blazer.

"I will take care of everything, master," Ruby said, holding out the promised obento.

"Thank you," Tsukune reached out.

Ruby was surprised when Tsukune didn't take the lunch box from her hands. Instead he caught the box and her hands between his. Tsukune used his hold to pull Ruby forward a fraction. He kissed her lightly on the lips. Ruby almost dropped the obento.

"See you in the morning," Tsukune said, taking the lunch.

Ruby was filled with joy. When Tsukune had left her behind to go with Moka, she had been a little hurt, but understood that she was just a slave, and that it was Moka that had Tsukune's true affection. But Tsukune still accepted her, so she would continue to serve him. But even if Tsukune was just being nice to Ruby, there was no reason for him to kiss her. Ruby touched her fingers to her lips and corrected herself. There was a reason for Tsukune to kiss her. He wanted to.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxX

"This meeting is called to order," Yukari said tapping her wand on the table like a gavel.

The little witch was sitting in Tsukune's front room along with the rest of Tsukune's harem. Ruby was serving tea with a smile that Yukari found a little creepy. Kurumu was wearing a smirk as if she had a secret she was just aching to share. Mizore was her usual self. Moka was sipping her tea with a contented smile.

"Tsukune is starting out running," Moka said. She had already met with the Newspaper club members to get them started on the special edition the Student Council was asking for. This was a meeting of the Tsukune Fan Club. "He will be busy with the Student Police until he gets enough officers again."

"We'll have to help with recruiting again," Kurumu observed. "Or Tsukune won't have any time for us."

"We also have to keep an eye on the girls that are already watching him," Mizore said as she scratched Hiru's head.

Yukari gave a small jump. She had not realized the creature was even in the room.

"Yukari and I," Moka said. "Will help keep notes for Tsukune in class. With his extra duties he will have trouble concentrating."

"I want to help Tsukune too," Kurumu pouted. "He's my partner."

"What?" Yukari questioned.

"You and Mizore can help with his lunches," Moka decided, refusing to raise to Kurumu's bait. Tsukune had told her everything after all.

"What do you mean by partner?" Yukari demanded.

"Tsukune and I are dance partners," Kurumu said with a smug smile. She saw the little witch goggle in disbelief. Mizore had a much more subtle reaction. Moka and Ruby didn't show any reaction, so Kurumu knew Tsukune had told them about it. Well that was fine with her. She had caught two with her comment. "We even won a prize over the break."

"You're lying," Yukari protested.

"No," Moka said. "Tsukune told be about it. He and Kurumu had a date in the city and ended up in a dance machine contest."

"What?" Yukari looked to Moka in surprise. "You already know about it? And you're not upset?"

"Why should I be upset?" Moka asked. "Tsukune and Kurumu are our friends, aren't they? Why would I be upset if they spend time together? Tsukune told me all about it. He said that he had fun."

"But but but but…" Yukari sputtered.

"I'm surprised you're taking it so well," Kurumu said.

"I want Tsukune to be happy," Moka said honestly. "And I know how important you are to him, as a friend."

Yukari was confused. Moka had a smile on her face, but it was a cold one. Kurumu looked like she wanted to launch herself at Moka. Mizore, one the other hand, had an amused smile on her face.

"Look," Yukari said, feeling dizzy from trying to understand the verbal fencing of the two older girls. "We need to decide how we're going to help Tsukune."

"Sweetheart," Ruby said, resting a hand on Yukari's shoulder. "We already know what we are going to do."

"We do?" Yukari blinked.

"We," Moka said. "Are going to do what we have always done. We are going to support Tsukune using our strengths and talents."

"And when Tsukune is feeling worn down by his responsibilities," Kurumu added. "We will comfort him and remind him that we love him and are proud of him and the work that he does."

"All the while," Mizore said with a gleam in her eyes. "We will look out for Tsukune."

"But that is what we always do," Yukari observed. She looked towards Moka. "Nothing will move forward with that kind of thinking."

"I think everything is progressing just fine," Kurumu smiled, thinking of her time with Tsukune, and the surprise she was hoping to share with him.

"I agree," Moka said

"Huh?" Yukari was confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsukune jogged back to his house after his night with the Student Police. Tsukune wasn't in a hurry. He had spent much of the night going over the Student Police membership roster to see who he could promote, and his mind was feeling numb, as were his legs. He was jogging to help get his circulation pumping and to help him wake up.

True to her word, Ruby had everything ready for him when he reached his house. There was a fresh uniform laid out for him and the bathroom was ready for his use. She was in the front room of the house as he entered with the table set for breakfast. She told him the food just needed to be heated. Tsukune gave her a nod and went to freshen up.

Tsukune had resolved to get over his shyness and to be more mature this year. By exposing himself to the normally forward Kurumu, Tsukune had taken control of the situation. He was Mokas' lover, so it seemed a bit silly to be shy around her any more. Ruby was always trying to see him naked, and to show herself off to him as well. Tsukune realized that if he didn't react so much, she probably wouldn't try so hard. Tsukune was determined to become more mature and confident, to be the kind of man that Moka expected him to be. When Ruby stuck her head into the bathroom to "see if you need anything," Tsukune just thanked her for her thoughtfulness and didn't scold her for peeking. When he left the bathroom, in nothing but a towel he kept his head up and his shoulders back.

Tsukune was ready for a new day of school right on time. He stepped out his front door in time to see Kurumu and Moka both approaching. Tsukune held his arms open to Moka for a hug. Moka stepped in to receive his embrace. Kurumu, not wanting to be left out, grabbed on to Tsukune from the side, slipping one arm between him and Moka.

Tsukune," Yukari called out as she hurried to join the others. She mirrored Kurumu, and glared at the succubus.

Tsukune didn't bother complaining. She shared a smile with Kurumu before letting himself fall into Moka's eyes. Her beautiful face filled his vision. It was only the cool breeze on the back of his neck the Warned Tsukune of her presence that kept him from being surprised by Mizore's embrace from behind. In spite of everything he had to put up with, it was good to be with his friends again.


	73. Getting Started

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 73

Tsukune was feeling the strain by Friday morning. Four nights in a row had been spent on duty. While he had been taking cat naps in his office, Tsukune was still short on sleep. He tried not to yawn too much as he helped set up a table for handing out newspapers. The special edition of the school paper had the word 'Special' in large black letters on a red background across the top of the paper. Most of the front of the paper talked about the Student Council and the coming election. Tsukune had managed to write up a small article asking for new members for the Student Police, especially for students with an interest in security or public safety work after graduation. The back side of the paper was a collection of small ads from all the other school clubs that were recruiting.

"You don't look like much," A gruff voice said.

Tsukune turned to see a tall pair of students watching him. They were twins, Tsukune decided right away. Each one was two meters tall with athletic builds, and long black hair pulled back in matching pony tails. The twins had the same face, handsome on the edge of being pretty. Because they were dressed in the same uniform as Tsukune, he almost missed the fact that the twins had breasts.

"Who are you?" Moka questioned, moving up beside Tsukune.

"We're Kumi and Rumi," The first twin said.

"We hear that the Newspaper Club are the strongest fighters in school," Said the second twin.

"So if we want to be popular…"

"We need to beat you."

"We don't want to fight you," Tsukune said.

"We just want to be left alone," Kurumu supported Tsukune.

"I guess we'll…"

"Just have to find…"

"Another way…"

"To become popular."

The Newspaper club watched the twins walk away, headed for the school building. They all noticed the twin smirks and knew that the challenge wasn't over yet. The Newspaper Club knew they would have to stay on their guard.

XXXXXX

Tsukune's eyes felt like they were full of sand. He had never even heard of a youkai getting a flu, but three of his patrol officers were out sick. Another had sprained his knee on the stairs. And of five new applicants to the Student Police, only two looked serious. Tsukune was ready for his bed and it was only late Sunday night. Because nobody wanted the position of full time night supervisor, Tsukune had set up a rotating schedule. He would be pulling the night shift twice a week, but the lieutenants, including Sheezu, would be doing only one a week. Akira had volunteered for more, and Tsukune might eventually take him up on the offer, but he was already doing four day shifts a week. The worst part of pulling so many shifts with the Student Police what that Tsukune didn't have time or energy to spend with his friends.

Tsukune was glad when his shift ended Monday morning. He had the next two nights off and intended sleep hard. But first he had to get through the day.

"Welcome home master," Ruby said as Tsukune entered the house.

As was usual, Ruby had everything ready. Tsukune was able to wash himself and put on a clean uniform without having to so much as look for a sock. He did wash his face a second time with cold water to help refresh himself. As he was headed for the door, Tsukune gave Ruby a kiss. Tsukune was determined to by over his shyness, at least with the people closest to him, and Ruby was so excited by just a peck on the lips.

Tsukune was once again greeted by his friends just meters outside his front door. Kokoa had almost been moved to the village, because she had some human world experience, but she had raised such a fuss about not being allowed to live with her sister that the administration decided against it. Tsukune was relieved that the little vampire was not his neighbor. He could imagine her very easily getting in the way if he tried to spend time with Moka, or trying to challenge him if he wanted to cross the street to see Kurumu.

Once Tsukune had met up with his friends, it was time to go to school. Monday was waiting for him. A test in history that he hardly had time to study the notes for was something he did not want to face. And then there was P.E. to deal with, he still had class mates that wanted to 'test themselves' against Tsukune. Tsukune dealt with them the same way every time. He held down his youki, did the best his mostly human body could do, and lost as gracefully as he could. And if the challenger started trying to gloat, Tsukune would remind him that the academy was about learning to blend in, and that to be as physically average as possible was almost the same as being invisible. One time the 'winner' tried to use his victory to pick up on a girl from their class, only to have her pay attention to a boy that the 'winner' had shoved over a bench for being in the way.

Rumor had it that delegates from all of the athletic clubs had ganged up on the 'winner' and taught him a lesson about good sportsmanship. If guys like him were too visible with their poor conduct, then athletes would get a bad reputation. And nothing made it harder to get a girlfriend then a bad reputation. If the modest and average Tsukune could be so popular with the girls, then anybody that tried to make him look bad would be hurting themselves. The athletes of the school did not need someone dragging them down.

In contradiction, Tsukune drove himself to perform at his best academically. While blending in was good, being able to make a good living was important. A faceless executive at a large company could do both, with the right education. Tsukune was still undecided what career to follow, but no mater what path he would take, he knew he would need all the education he could get.

By lunch time Tsukune was feeling spent. After eating Mizore's obento, he sometimes wondered how much his friends planed his life out for him, Tsukune crossed his arms on the table for a pillow and put his head down for a nap. It would be a short nap, but he hoped it would help him stay awake for the rest of the school day.

As Tsukune relaxed with his eyes closed the world around him seamed to change. He was aware of the presence of his friends close to him, and the other students not far away. Moka's presence was a bright, warming glow. Tsukune could feel the energy of her presence, and to his mind's eye she appeared as an incredibly bright spark contained within a shaded lamp. Mizore's presence was another bright light, one that sparkled and dazzled, as if reflected off of every surface, shining on Tsukune from every direction. Yukari's presence was a kaleidoscope of colorful sparks in a bottle. Kurumu's presence was a golden glow that sparkled. The warmth of her glow, like Moka's, surrounded Tsukune. He was aware of how Kurumu's presence flickered, and could feel her emotions. She was happy and feeling a sense of peace.

Tsukune was also aware of the presence of other students in the area. He was drifting in the darkness behind his eyelids surrounded by little sparks of youki; living energy. Soft lights that moved and pulsed as students lived and moved through their day. From among the drifting stars, Tsukune detected a brightness, a pair of lights that were so close to each other that they sometimes seamed to be one. That brightness suddenly hardened, and the light became a beam focused on Tsukune. It was the focused intent that came just before an attack.

"What?" Moka felt Tsukune's youki suddenly spike.

"No," Kurumu was aware of Tsukune's youki and felt his heart accelerate.

Mizore and Yukari felt a change in Tsukune and saw Moka and Kurumu starting to move. Tsukune went from sleeping quietly to launching himself into the air. A large rock suddenly impacted the place where he had been sitting, the chair he had occupied was a mangled ruin.

Tsukune landed on the table in a crouch. His eyes were red and black and his hands were transformed into scaled claws with dark talons. Tsukune leapt from the table, his friends following his example, just in time to avoid a small boulder. Tsukune landed and spun to face the direction the missiles were coming from. Moka saw him take a first step forward, and then he was gone.

'_Follow him,'_ Moka's instincts screamed at her in conjunction with her inner self. Moka willed herself to follow Tsukune. Her muscles burned as she ran, her youki straining against the seal to give her strength.

Kurumu took flight to avoid the second rock. She saw Tsukune take off after the unseen attackers and swooped to follow him. Mizore and Yukari raced to follow the others. Behind some bushes, just within the tree line, trouble waited.

The twins stood, holding rocks in their hands the size of a person's head.

"Where did he go?" Kumi asked.

"I don't see him." Rumi answered.

"Behind you," Tsukune said in a growling voice.

The twins turned in surprise, raising their rocks to smash them down on their target. Tsukune didn't give them a chance. As quick as a heartbeat, Tsukune lashed out; One-two. He punched each twin in the solar plexes. The twins were knocked backwards from their feet, knocking the rocks from their hands. They curled up in twin balls of pain and shock where they landed. Tsukune stalked over to them and grabbed their long pony tails. With a cold grin he started to pull them up from the ground.

"Tsukune," Moka cried out. "No!" She could feel his killing intent.

"Tsukune," Kurumu cried. She landed beside Moka.

Tsukune saw them looking at him with fear in their eyes. He paused, wondering why they should be afraid when he was clearly in no danger. He looked down at the defeated and helpless twins. So sure of themselves, but so weak. A part of Tsukune wanted to pound them into the ground so they would never challenge him again. To beat them down the way others had tried to beat him. Tsukune recognized the evil of such intentions and rejected them. That was why his most precious people were afraid. The were not worried about what someone might do to him, this time, but what he might do to himself.

Tsukune gave the pony tails a yank then let them go. Taking a deep breath, Tsukune willed his youki to settle and blew out his tension. By the third breath, his hands returned to normal and his heart rate was slowing.

"Fighting is against the rules, and throwing things can get people hurt," Tsukune said, looking down on the groaning twins. "Do you understand me?"

"Yessss…."

"We understand."

"Write a paper reflecting on your actions and turn it in to the Student Police headquarters," Tsukune said. "And I won't have to report you to your homeroom teacher this time."

"Hai…"

"Yes."

Tsukune turned from the twins to face Moka and Kurumu. He could see the emotions in their eyes and could read the relief that they felt. Tsukune was grateful that his friends were there for him when it counted. He took a step forward and held his arms out.

"Tsukune," Moka breathed as she hurried forward.

"Tsukune," Kurumu cheered.

The pair collided with Tsukune and he had to brace himself to keep from being knocked down. He embraced them both as the hugged him tightly. He felt warm emotions filling his chest.

"Thank you," Tsukune said.

Mizore and Yukari arrived too late to see the action. Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu had already shared their hug and were just separating as the others arrived. The twins were left alone, to climb to their feet and stagger away with as much dignity as they could muster, as Tsukune and his companions left to collect what was left back at their table.

"He is strong," Kumi observed, talking on a low voice to her sister.

"And fast," Rumu replied. "Do you think?"

"Yes," Kumi winced. "But maybe…"

"Yes," Rumi agreed. "A few days would be a good idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune returned to the house feeling tense and tired. His explosive use of youki had helped him survive an attack, and stay awake through the rest of the school day, or that could just have been adrenalin. However, he was feeling the after effects. His muscles were tense and sore from the workout he had put them through without the benefit of a warm-up or cool-down stretch.

"Welcom home," Ruby greeted her master. "Is there anything you would like master?"

"A hot bath," Tsukune said. "Followed by a soft bed."

"I'll take care of everything," Ruby said. "Have some tea while I get it ready."

Tsukune accepted the cup of tea and went to his room. He sipped the tea as he unburdened himself of his school bag and uniform. He finished the tea and headed for the bathroom without waiting for Ruby to call for him. Ruby had everything laid out, and was just checking the temperature of the water when Tsukune walked in.

Ruby gasped in spite of herself. Tsukune was already stripped down, and he looked to tired to care that Ruby was still in the room with him. In truth, he felt more the a little embarrassed about exposing himself, but he was determined to get over his shyness, and he wanted that hot bath too much to wait. He dropped himself down on the stool. Distantly he realized he should get another one. Moka had brought her own over for the night she had shared with him, but if something like that were to be more common, and he really hoped it would be, then he should make provisions for it.

"Master?" Ruby questioned as Tsukune stared to wet himself down.

"Hmmm?" Tsukune replied, tired enough to be a little cranky.

"I'll be right back," Ruby hurried from the bathroom.

Tsukune could guess what she was doing. He counting in his head, at five he guessed that would be as long as it took for Ruby to reach her room. Tsukune estimated ten seconds would be enough for Ruby to peel off most of her clothing, with another five to return to the bathroom.

"A little off," Tsukune muttered under his breath as his mental count reached twenty seven before Ruby returned, breathing hard. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Ruby was wearing a thin slip and dark panties. He wasn't sure if he was surprised that she wasn't naked or not. The again, the extra seconds just might have been her trying to decide on whether or not to undress completely.

"Shall I wash your back?" Ruby said, a little short of breath.

"Sure," Tsukune nodded.

Ruby was careful to read Tsukune's mood. She was diligent in washing his back, and as much of his body as he would allow. She was alert to the feel of his muscles under her hands as well as to his posture and breathing. Tsukune tried to relax on the stool with his eyes closed as Ruby tended to him.

Tsukune could feel Ruby's warming presence. It was like a desk lamp in a way. Tsukune could feel the warmth of her presence, but she seamed focused on him. It wasn't the same intensity that came just before an attack, but it was close. Tsukune wondered about that as he tried to relax.

Ruby was amazed at Tsukune's relaxed posture. She wondered if it was the result of a night with Moka. He didn't resist as she washed his back and hips, or his arms and sides. When she moved to in front of Tsukune, she watched him carefully to see if he would shy away. She resumed washing him at his shoulders and worked her hands down his chest to his abdomen without any reaction. Ruby wasn't ready to push her new found luck, so she washed Tsukune's feet next. She washed him up to Mid thigh before his muscles tensed. Ruby allowed herself a moment to enjoy her position, on her knees in front of Tsukune, before moving away.

Tsukune waited for Ruby to rinse him off before climbing into the bath. He relaxed in the hot water and tried to remember what had been taught in class that day. When he caught himself falling asleep, Tsukune got out of the bath. Drowning in a bathtub would be a humiliating way to die, especially after all he had been through.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsukune had the Student Police out in force for the election. The campaign period had been brief, making the process of applying for a position on the ballot more then a little frenzied. While the Student Council had been moving fast in the hopes of filling empty seats so they could be effective leadership for the student body, Tsukune hoped that the rapid process would help keep it honest. Because of the short campaign time, some hopeful candidates were still giving speeches outside the cafeteria while ballots were being collected inside the the cafeteria.

Tsukune was looking forward to the end of the election process. He had no time for his friends, or himself, as he hurried though one set of responsibilities to another. Once the ballots were all counted, and recounted, Tsukune would, hopefully have a little time to spend with Moka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka was feeling more then a little cross. Tsukune was so busy with his duties for the Student Police, and the current Election Committee, and his school work, that he was ether too busy to spend time with her, or too tired. Moka tried to be understanding, but she didn't like having to share her boyfriend with what was essentially the whole school. She thought about just going over to his house and climbing into bed with him just so she could share his company, but she realized that if she did that, she would be denying him the sleep that he needed. It didn't help that after the attack Monday, her inner self was also aware of Tsukune absence, and kept growling about it.

Moka wanted Tsukune's company in the worst ways. She felt lonely without him. Just thinking about him improved her mood, usually. But being denied her private time with Tsukune, while still seeing and talking to him daily, was turning Moka's mood dark. Her inner self was very much in approval of the plan to just visit Tsukune in the night.

XXXXXXX

Mizore was feeling down. She had looked forward to returning to school, to returning to Tsukune's company, but she had been left wanting. Tsukune was so busy with everything else that he had no free time to spend with his friends. She had been forced to start stalking Tsukune again just so she could have some satisfaction of being around him. The benefit of stalking Tsukune was getting to see him walking about in his bedroom naked, when he 'thought' the curtains were closed all the way.

Mizore wanted to spend time with Tsukune. She was willing to share her time with him, if she had to, but Mizore wanted to have Tsukune all to herself. After the rather polite and vicious verbal fencing match between Kurumu and Moka, Mizore was sure that something had happened with Tsukune. She was also sure that the only way to learn what had happened was to ether goad Kurumu in to boasting, or seduce Tsukune in letting his guard down. Of the two, Mizore favored any plan that involved the words 'seduce Tsukune.'

XXX XXX

Yukari was mentally flogging herself. During the break she had been too pre-occupied with the Grimoire to try scrying Tsukune or Moka, and now she was sure she missed something good. Since the break, scrying had never shown her Tsukune and Moka together. Tsukune's house was warded against it, and Moka had a room mate that would be in the way of anything good happening at her house. All Yukari's scrying had shown was a busy Tsukune and a lonely Moka.

Yukari wanted to know what had happened over the break. The boob monster hinted at something happening, but Moka didn't appear to care, so Yukari was left with the choice making demands like a spoiled child, or waiting for information to slip out. Neither choice was particularly attractive to her. She knew she would have to think of a way to trick Kurumu in spilling the facts. As she continued to study the Grimoire , the little witch hoped the ancient tome would yield up something useful for her current situation.


	74. Hot Water

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 74

Tsukune was feeling cross. Monday had gone by without a hitch, which had seemed too good to be true. Tsukune decided that his normal Monday bad luck had been resting up for an extra effort on Wednesday. The new members of the Student Council had been elected and Monday's council meeting had been spent getting the new members oriented to their posts. Tsuesday, Tsukune had pulled a duty shift with the Student Police, the scheduled watch commander for the night was down with food poisoning. Wednesday after school, a day Tsukune thought would have some free time for him to relax and study like a normal student, had been taken over by another Student Council meeting.

Along with voting on Student Council seats, the student population had written suggestions for the Student Council to act on. All class officers and club presidents were called in for the meeting with the Student Council. While some ideas that were given to the council could be rejected without hesitation, such as co-ed baths, others deserved some consideration. The class officers were in attendance to help represent the general student body. The club presidents were included because their areas of experience could be useful supporting some of the suggested changes or activities.

The Student Council had spent Tuesday afternoon sifting through all the suggestions and sorting them into lists for Wednesday's full attendance meeting. The council president read down the first list of suggestions, which were the rejected one, such as a co-ed bath, just to get them out of the way. The second list took a while to go through. The president read off each item on the list and a vote was held to drop the item or discuss it further. Co-ed dorms, for example was put on the list for further discussion, but was later dropped as impractical due to the potential conflicts. Class weekend trips to the human world were discussed, and it was decided that an effort would be made to look deeper into the idea and see if the school board would be willing to discuss it. Changes to school uniforms went in circles for a while, but was ultimately shelved to be revisited at a later time. Some kind of inter-school competitions was an idea that looked like it had a lot of support at the beginning, but ended up being dropped. Too many students disliked the idea of possibly having to lose competitions on purpose to keep their true natures a secret. When the idea of a school dance was brought up it received strong support.

Tsukune saw Moka's excitement as she raised her hand in support of the idea of a school dance. He had to admit that he kind of liked the idea himself. Tsukune knew that if he could help the idea along, Moka would be glad. He suspected that Kurumu would also like the idea of a school dance as well. Likely his other friends would be interested, if the idea could be made into a reality. When the idea was opened to discussion, Tsukune raised his hand to speak. As he had been a voice for moderation and caution all afternoon, Tsukune was aware of a number of dark looks directed his way, mostly from female students, as the council president indicated it was his turn to speak.

"As the president of Class One year Three," Tsukune said. "I would like to speak in favor of school dances. This would be a good chance for all students to practice normal human customs, which is a part of our purpose for attending this school. As Student Police Captain," Tsukune continued. "I would like to point out that dances help bring people together to share good times, and that this sharing will help us to be stronger as a whole, make us safer, and promote peace. Thank you for listening to what I have to say." Tsukune sat down as a cheer went up from the assembly.

The discussion on the topic of a school dance became lively. Ideas about different kinds of dances, or themes for them started to come out. Some people tried to discuss things calmly, while others just shouted out suggestions. The meeting was quickly dissolving into chaos.

"Please excuse me," Tsukune said in a firm voice, standing again. He paused to see that he had attracted most of the attention. He could feel himself starting to blush, but pressed on. He had committed himself. "I would like to suggest that the Student Council form a Dance Committee. It would be that committee's responsibility to plan and organize all school dances, with final approval to be granted by the Student Council and the school board." Tsukune felt that he had said more then enough. "Thank you for listening to what I had to say." Tsukune sat back down.

A low murmur filled the room. The Student Council at the long table at the head of the room discussed the matter in low voices. The assembled class officer and club presidents also discussed Tsukune's suggestion. Moka gave Tsukune a smile, showing pride in his clear thinking. Tsukune smiled back at her. As the discussion continued, Tsukune saw more and more people looking his way. Just quick glances from one person or another before they turned to somebody else, usually with a nod. Tsukune felt his heart sinking into his stomach.

"The Student Council agrees with Aono Sempai," The council president said. "A Dance Committee will be formed to handle the planning and execution off all official school dances."

A small cheer went up from the assembled students, in support of the council's decision. When the room quieted down again, the student president continued.

"The Student Council asks Aono Tsukune Sempai to please take charge of the Dance Committee," Tsuke council president said. "You have experience with both the election committee and the Festival Committee, so we know we can trust you with this responsibility."

Tsukune stood, trying to find the words to politely but firmly refuse. As he stood, a cheer went up around him. He saw everybody looking at him, most were smiling brightly. It was like when he was voted his class president. Tsukune knew he could protest until he was blue in the face and it wouldn't do any good. Tsukune blew out a sigh that nobody in the room could hear and simply bowed his head in resignation to his fate. As the students cheered louder, Tsukune sat down, feeling defeated.

XxXXxxXX

Moka walked beside Tsukune back to the village. It should have been a fun moment, with the two of them alone, but Tsukune was tired and in an obviously dark mood. Moka quietly slipped her hand into his, and had been happy when Tuskune had turned his head to flash her a smile as he closed his hand around hers. But his smile was small, and carried little warmth. Moka was worried about Tsukune.

As Tsukune walked back to the village he was doing something he had not done in well over a year. He was thinking about quitting school. His body felt tired, and his mind felt exhausted. When Moka held his hand Tsukune was glad. He was glad for her company. He wondered if he quit school, would she come with him? He rejected that idea. If he quit school, then Tsukune knew he would not be worthy of her. Even if Moka would go with him, he would only bring her disappointment. He would not be able to be the kind of man that she deserved.

Tsukune repressed a sigh. He didn't know what he should do. He wanted a quiet life with his friends. He wanted a normal school life. He no longer lived in fear of being eaten by his class mates. Yet somehow, the school as a whole had become a monster that was consuming him. Tsukune had no time for himself, let alone his friends. Things like studying for finals he could understand taking up a lot of time, but even then he could study with his friends. His responsibilities were taking him away from his friends, and he could tell that it was bothering them too.

Tsukune knew that he needed to keep going. He knew he had to work had to keep the Board Chairman satisfied, or he could be tossed out of school. He had to work hard to keep his grades up, or he would not be able to have a life with Moka. The only thing he could think to do was to just keep working harder.

Moka walked with Tsukune back to the village without saying a word. Tsukune was almost absent minded as he walked Moka to her door. He gave her a weak hug.

"See you tomorrow," Tsukune said in a flat voice.

"Good night, Tsukune," Moka said, looking up into his tired eyes.

Moka walked into her house wondering what she could do. It bothered her to see Tsukune in his current state. She wanted Tsukune back to his normal self, Moka was willing to admit to herself, so that he would pay more attention to her. But she was wiling to sacrifice at least some of her time with him if it would help Tsukune. Moka tried to work out what to do as she headed for her bedroom

XXXXX

Ruby was worried about Tsukune. When he came home late, walking like a golem, Ruby was afraid that something might had happened. But as she watched Tsukune; watched him casting off his school bag and uniform, Ruby saw that he was unhurt. He ate his dinner the same way, with a flat facial expression, as if his mind was somewhere else. After dinner, Tsukune sat himself down at his desk and went through the motion of studying. It was creepy watching him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Tsukune fan club was assembled in his front room Saturday night. They all knew that Tsukune was worn out, and it bothered them. Ruby told the others how Tsukune was staying up past midnight, on the evenings he came home at all, trying to study. The others saw Tsukune working hard during the school day. He was eating his lunches quickly, and then going off to talk to other students. Moka had to explain to the others about the Dance Committee that Tsukune had been placed in charge of. Unlike the Festival Committee, there was no pre-set plan or precedent. Tsukune was trying to get everything organized from scratch.

The meeting was largely unproductive. It was a sign of everybody's concern that Kurumu only made a single suggestion about 'comforting' Tsukune, and that nobody shouted her down. A little investigating uncovered that Student Police recruiting was flat, and the officers were having trouble filling the night shifts. This added up to more stress for Tsukune as he tried to meet with them during the school day, constantly revising the watch and patrol schedules.

It was the schedule conflicts, Moka and the others decided, that was wearing Tsukune down. He had too keep up with his class work and assignments while spending two to three nights on duty with the Student Police. His normal quiet time was also being eaten up by the Student Police, and now the Dance Committee.

"If only there was a way," Yukari said with a sigh. "For Tsukune to keep up without having to stay awake all day in class. Then he would be able to do everything else too."

XXXX

Tsukune reached his house Sunday morning eager for sleep. He shucked his clothes and crawled into bed without even looking at the school work on his desk. As he slept, Tsukune dreamed of fanged school books snapping at his feet as he ran from class room to class room to chase down a bunch of giggling and bouncing letters and numbers.

Late Sunday afternoon Tsukune woke up, still feeling tired, to make an attempt at studying. Ruby fixed him a meal that Tsukune pecked at as he worked on his assignments. He managed to write out his papers, but his class notes were hard to read, and even harder to remember. Afternoon passed into evening, and then into night as Tsukune forced himself to keep working.

Kurumu had spent much of Sunday struggling away though her own assignments while feeling anxious about Tsukune. She wanted to help him, but couldn't think of what she could do. She already planned to join the Dance Committee, but she was unsure of how much help she could really offer. Kurumu took a break from her studying for a late night snack, more for a distraction from the pages of numbers and letters then from any actual hunger. On her way to the kitchen, Kurumu peeked out her window at Tsukune's house across the street. She saw that the lights were on and realized that Tsukune must be awake.

Something clicked in Kurumu's mind. It was late Sunday night and while she was feeling a little tired from studying, she knew Tsukune would be running on pure determination. Kurumu, dressed in a skimpy pair of shorts and a sleeveless top, stalked out of her house and across the street. She knocked on Tsukune's door, and was thinking about just pushing her way in when Ruby opened it.

"Where's Tsukune?" Kurumu demanded as she entered.

"He is in his room," Ruby answered as Kurumu walked past her. "He is trying to study."

"Not any more," Kurumu said, almost growling.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said as she entered his bedroom. "That's enough."

"Kurumu, what..." He looked up in surprise.

"I said enough," Kurumu said, walking up to where he was sitting. She took the pen from his hand and set it on the desk "You're wearing yourself out."

Kurumu looked Tsukune up and down and opened herself up to her Awareness of him. She could see that he was tired. His heart was beating faster then she expected. Tsukune was in his boxers and under shirt as he sat at his desk. Kurumu knew Tsukune was only awake because of his sense of responsibility.

"Ruby," Kurumu called out.

"Yes?" The witch answered from the hallway.

"Can you get the bathtub ready?"

"I've already taken care of it," Ruby said.

"Good," Kurumu turned her attention back to Tsukune. "You are going to take a bath," Kurumu declared. "And then you are going to bed."

"But I..." Tsukune tried to protest.

"Unless you plan to put up a fight," Kurumu said in a firm voice. "You are going to do what I say."

"No," Tsukune said stubbornly, reaching for his pen.

"I'll make you do what I say," Kurumu threatened.

"How?" Tsukune said with a tired glare.

Kurumu glared back at Tsukune. She could tell that he was going to be stubborn to the end. He was physically stronger then her, and had ways to make her obey his will, so just making demands was not going to be enough. Kurumu knew she would have to use her best weapons. She moved in close behind Tsukune and gently wrapped her arms around him.

"Tsu-ku-nee," Kurumu said in a low, throaty voice. "Won't you please take a little break, for me?" She leaned over the back of Tsukune's chair and pressed her breasts against the back of shoulders. "I promise I will take good care of you."

"Later," Tsukune said. "I just want to study for a little longer."

"But Tsukune," Kurumu leaned in closer. "You have been working soooo much. You have been sooo busy. I've missed you." She put her mouth beside his ear. "Won't you come take a bath with me?" Kurumu kissed his ear.

"Kurumu," Tsukune sighed.

"Do you want me to stop?" Kurumu asked playfully before nibbling at his ear.

"Kurumu…" Tsukune said again, irritated with the distraction.

Kurumu continued to nibble at Tsukune's ear as she smiled. Tsukune had not answered her question. He had not told her to stop. She sucked on his ear lobe. She felt Tsukune shudder in her embrace.

Try as he might, Tsukune was not entirely immune to Kurumu's attack. He was aware of her soft breasts against his back, and what her mouth was doing to his ear was stimulating to say the least. He blew out a sigh.

"That's enough." Tsukune said, pulling his head away from Kurumu.

"Are you going to take a bath?" Kurumu asked.

"In a little while," Tsukune agreed. "Just let me study for a little longer."

"Not good enough," Kurumu said. She let go of Tsukune and grabbed his chair. Using her inhuman strength, it was easy for her to drag the chair back from the desk.

"Kurumu," Tsukune growled.

"Are you going to get out of that chair?" Kurumu questioned in a stern voice. "Or not?"

"Not," Tsukune said tersely.

"Fine," Kurumu said. She moved around to face Tsukune and straddled his lap. She sat down on his thighs and grabbed his head in both hands. "Tsukune," Kurumu said, looking him in the eyes. "I know you want to study. But its late. We have class in the morning and I can see how tired you are. Please take a break, take a bath with me, and then get some sleep."

"Kurumu…" Tsukune started to argue.

"No," Kurumu insisted. "Ether you agree or I am going to sit here all night and you won't get anything done. No mater what, I win. I get my way, or I get to be with you. What is it going to be?"

Tsukune didn't say anything. He just stared at Kurumu. He could feel her determination and her warmth. Not just the warmth of her physical body, but that of her presence as well. He realized that he was stuck, but wasn't sure he was ready to admit defeat just yet.

Kurumu saw the stubbornness in Tsukune's eyes. Well she knew he would not want to admit defeat easily. That determination was a part of his charm. But Kurumu was not about to give up ether. She let go of Tsukune and immediately pulled off her top and tossed it aside. Tsukune had seen her breasts before, one way or another, but it had always been something he was weak against. Sure enough, Kurumu saw Tsukune's cheeks start to turn red even as she heard Ruby gasp.

"That is not going to work," Tsukune said. "I am not just going to give in because of your breasts."

Kurumu thought that Tsukune would have been more convincing if his face had not been red. His arms were folded across his chest and he had his head turned to the side. Kurumu staged a yawn and stretched her arms up over her head, presenting her chest more prominently. She then put her hands behind her head and laced her fingers together.

"Tsu-ku-nee," Kurumu whined. "It's late."

"What have I said about being forward, Kurumu?" Tsukune groaned.

"Well if you don't like it," Kurumu said. "You can agree to my demands, or you can try to make me move."

"Kurumu," Tsukune sighed. "Will you please get off of me?"

"Fine," Kurumu stood up. "Are you going to take a bath now?"

"Alright," Tsukune said. He stood up as Kurumu got out of his way. "I'm not going to get anything done anyway." He paused and looked at Kurumu. He refused to be chased off or intimidated by her body. "You can get dressed now."

"I know," Kurumu said. "But I still owe you for the last time we took a bath together."

"I'm too tired for this," Tsukune protested as he headed for the bathroom. "Ruby, you said the bath was ready?"

"Yes master," Ruby agreed.

"Good." Tsukune went into the bathroom.

Tsukune knew he needed a bath, but had been putting it off because he knew it would just make him sleepy. Now that he was resigned to stopping for the night, Tsukune was eager to get cleaned up. He threw his undergarments towards the laundry basket and settled on the stool to wash. Seconds later the door to the bathroom opened behind him.

"Shall I wash your back for you?" Kurumu asked as she entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She slipped her skimpy shorts and panties down her legs and kicked them aside. "It will help you relax."

"That is Ruby's job," Tsukune said without looking behind himself. He could feel Kurumu moving closer to his back.

"Ruby isn't here," Kurumu said in a low voice as she knelt behind Tsukune. She embraced him from behind.

"She will be here in a moment," Tsukune said as he started to wash his arms.

"Then if she is going to wash your back, I will wash your front." Kurumu slid her hands down Tsukune's chest and abdomen, and into his lap.

Tsukune finally gave Kurumu a satisfying reaction. Tsukune jerked to his feet and spun around. He was totally naked and his face was red all the way down his neck.

"Kurumu," Tsukune snapped. He was tired and irritated, and the succubus was getting on his last nerve. "Please stop that fooling around."

"I'm not fooling around," Kurumu snapped back. She stood up, feeling herself blushing as she presented her naked body to Tsukune. "Do I look like I'm fooling around to you?"

"Kurumu," Tsukune groaned, looking away. "Please."

"Fine," Kurumu hissed. "No more 'H' stuff tonight. Just come over her, sit down, and get clean."

"Master?" Ruby called from the hallway.

"Come on in," Tsukune said. He wasn't going to let Kurumu manipulate him any more then she already had. He sat back down on the stool, facing Kurumu, and the door.

Ruby entered the bathroom, as naked as Tsukune and Kurumu. Tsukune was a little disappointed by the obvious play for attention, but not surprised. He decided that if he acted like everything was just as it should be then it wouldn't bother him as much. Besides, he was a man, and a man should be able to handle a little embarrassment.

"Ruby," Taukune said. "Please wash by back for me."

"Yes master," Ruby said with a small nod.

Tsukune tried not to pay too much attention to Kurumu as he got clean. While Ruby washed his back, Tsukune washed his own front, arms, and legs. He washed his face and let Ruby wash his hair. Kurumu knelt in front of Tsukune and washed herself thoroughly as she could. When turned to present her back to Tsukune, he washed it without a word. He wasn't particularly gentle, but he was quick and thorough. They all rinsed off, and then Tsukune stood and reached for a towel.

"Don't you want to take a bath with me?" Kurumu asked with a small pout.

"Not tonight," Tsukune said. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

Ruby and Kurumu watched him go. It was strange to see any man so calmly turn down the attention of two young women. All the more so when they were naked. Kurumu and Ruby shared a look and a shrug. It was Tsukune after all, so maybe it wasn't so surprising.

"Thank you," Ruby said softly, offering Kurumu a towel. "I don't know how I would have pulled him away from his studies."

"You just don't try hard enough," Kurumu said.

"I can't," Ruby explained. "I have sworn to serve and obey Tsukune. If he orders me to leave him alone, then I must."

"You just do anything he tells you to do?" Kurumu said with raised eyebrows.

"Yes," Ruby said. "But mostly I do what I think will make him happy."

"I'm jealous of you," Kurumu said with a straight face.

"I know," Ruby gave her a small smile

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune woke up in the morning feeling a little groggy, but better then the night before. He ate a light breakfast and got ready for class. With a kiss for Ruby, Tsukune headed out the door to face the day. He realized he was running a little behind when he saw everybody waiting for him.

"Good morning," Tsukune said as he approached his friends. "Kurumu, thank you for last night. You were right. I did need the rest."

"You're welcome," Kurumu smiled. "You know I would do anything for you."

"What are you talking about?" Moka asked politely, with a small hard smile.

"I was up late studying," Tsukune explained. "Kurumu came over and convinced me that I needed to get more rest."

"I got naked and wrestled him into the bath," Kurumu said with a smile.

"What?" Moka and Yukari cried out togeather.

"Tsukune..." Mizore glared at him.

"She did not wrestle me into the bath," Tsukune said flatly.

"Tsu-ku-ne," Moka said in a sweet tone as she planted herself directly in front of him, their bodies only centimeters apart. "Did Kurumu get undressed in front of you last night?"

"Err," Tsukune knew he was in a bad spot. He intended to tell Moka everything, but not out in the street like this. "Yes, but..."

"And what did you do?" Moka questioned, her voice losing some of its sweetness.

"Nothing," Tsukune said. "When I finally let her have her way, I stopped trying to study, washed up, and went to bed. Alone," Tsukune added.

"When you let Kurumu have her way?" Moka asked.

"Ahhhhh."

"I see." Moka gave Tsukune a disapproving frown before turning towards the smiling succubus. "And just why were you getting undressed in front of my Tsukune?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Kurumu said with a sniff. "I saw that Tsukune's lights were still on and realized that he was probably working too hard again. So I went over and made sure he would take the time to rest."

"And you had to take your clothes off to do that?" Moka demanded.

"I'll do whatever it takes to help Tsukune," Kurumu said with a vicious smile. "If you care so much about Tsukune, then why weren't you there?"

Moka glared daggers at Kurumu, who returned the favor. Mizore and Yukari were staying clear, waiting to see if violence was going to erupt. Tsukune did not want his most precious people fight each other and knew he had to say something.

"Noting happened," Tsukune said. "Ruby was there the whole time."

"You," Moka spun and faced Tsukune.

Moka moved and took hold of Tsukune's arm, pulling it tight against her possessively. She started to pull Tsukune along with her as she headed to school, practically dragging him along.

"Mo..." Tsukune started to Protest, but Moka shot him such an angry glare that he shut his mouth.

Mizore grabbed Tsukune's other arm, although not as tightly. Trapped between them, Tsukune walked along as best as he could. Tsukune realized that he was in for another long day. He sighed quietly. It was Monday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka was fuming mad all day. She was mad at Tsukune. She was mad at Kurumu. Most of all, Moka was mad at herself. Kurumu had made a point with her vicious statement. If she cared so much for Tsukune, then why hadn't Moka been there for him. Well she was going to do something about that.


	75. Sharing caring

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 75

Tsukune welcomed the arrival of May. April had been exhausting, but in the end, Tsukune admitted to himself, very productive. While recruiting for the Student Police had not gone as well as he would have liked, he had finally managed to smooth out the schedule problems. The Student Police now had a stable chain of command in place. Akira was Tsukune's official Deputy-Captain. Sheezu was First Lieutenant in charge of office operations. Inari was First Lieutenant over the dormitory office. She had a Second Lieutenant under her. Four Second Lieutenants were the designated Watch Commanders for the main headquarters office, two for days and two for nights. Tsukune and Akria would fill in shifts as needed and otherwise be available to help out. Tsukune had found some of his new Student Police while putting together the Dance Committee.

Building a Dance committee from scratch had taken more work then just getting some students together to come up with ideas. Tsukune needed resources that he could count on. He had gained support from the Drama Club who had experience putting together stage sets and costumes to help with planing and making decorations for dances. The Photography Club would have members at the dances to take pictures, both for the school paper and for the students to buy for their albums and scrap books. Tsukune had asked the Cooking Club to help with refreshments. He had even found a solo vocalist and two student bands to help provide music.

The Dance committee was mostly second year students. Tsukune was the committee chairman. Under him, he had four girls and three boys. As Tsukune organized the Dance Committee, he had tried to impress upon the members he recruited that he would be depending on them to do most of the work. He wanted the underclassmen to be able to keep the committee running after he graduated. As a final step in getting the Dance Committee organized, Tsukune had made a report of his actions to the Student Council, and at their request, to the Board Chairman.

The Board Chairman had accepted Tsukune's report with a casual, if creepy, smile. He wished Tsukune well, and told him that he would leave it up to the students to manage the dances as long as they did not cause any trouble for the school. Just before Tsukune could escape the Board Chairman's office, the man presented Tsukune with a folded letter and a small laminated card.

"You will be needing these, boy," The Board Chairman said with a chuckle. "I know you will give the school your best efforts."

The Board Chairman had given Tsukune a Work Permit and an off-campus pass. Tsukune was in the outer office as he examined what he had been handed. Tsukune now had official permission to leave school grounds, or the whole area under the barrier if he wished, to go and work to earn money. With the pass, Tsukune could even take trips home just because he wanted to. Tsukune thought about the amount of freedom he had, and was fearful of why the Board Chairman would be willing to offer it.

The creation of the Dance committee was formally announced in the May edition of the school newspaper. The Newspaper Club had their usual table set up at the school gates. The normally cheerful club members were together, and all looked equally tired.

Moka had decided that she would prevent Kurumu from finding any more opportunities to be undressing in front of Tsukune, so she had been diligently staying up with Tsukune to help him study. This frequently made studying take longer because they found each other distracting. Kurumu, blocked by Moka's actions, had taken it upon herself to bring snacks to Tsukune when he was on duty with the Student Police, and then hang out with him to try to help him study. Tsukune usually ended up helping her with their assignments more then the other way around. Mizore and Yukari had taken to using their own special skills to watch over Tsukune (Stalking him) just to make sure they would be able to help him should the need arise. As tired as they were, Kurumu and Moka still had the energy to share sharp looks back and forth behind Tsukune.

Tsukune didn't want to jinx himself by saying anything, but he was hoping things would settle down for a while. He wanted things to get back to normal with Moka soon. As nice as it was staying up late to study with her, Tsukune wanted to spend time with her as boyfriend and girlfriend, not as tutor and student. Even spending time with Kurumu that didn't involve school work would be nice, as long as she wasn't be overly forward. Tsukune stole a glance at his friends, and saw their tired faces. Yes, Tsukune decided, his friends needed things to get back to normal as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Friday at last and the day had finally ended. Tsukune and Moka had attended a student council meeting, hopefully the only one for the month of May because there was very little going on, and were finally free to relax a little. Moka knew that Tsukune was not scheduled for anything with the Student Police or any committees, so he would be able to get some much needed rest. The gang had a study date for Sunday morning, but Moka was thinking about stealing Tsukune away for some private time Saturday.

"Moka," Tsukune said, breaking the silence as they walked out the school gate.

"Yes?" Moka looked into Tsukune's face.

"I know things have not been going well for us," Tsukune said, slowing to a stop and turning to face her fully. He reached out for her hands. "I'm sorry I have been so busy lately. If you have time tonight, if you will let me, I would like to make it up to you."

"Tsukune..." Moka was at a loss for words. "Yes. Yes, I'm free tonight."

Moka saw Tsukune visibly relax at her words. She realized that he had been worried that she would turn him down. Moka had been thinking about how much she had missed being with Tsukune. It hadn't really been on her mind that Tsukune had missed being with her. That thought took a moment to work its way through. Tsukune had actually been worried about what Moka was thinking and feeling towards him because he had been so busy. Tsukune had been thinking about her feelings while he had been running himself into the ground. Moka realized that she was blushing with embarrassment.

Moka had been worried about Tsukune. She had been worried that he wasn't getting enough rest or eating right, because she cared about him. But she had not thought much about his feelings. Moka realized that she had been a little shallow in her thinking. Moka had been aware of how much she missed being with Tsukune, but she now had to wonder how much she had been, or had not been, considering his feelings.

Moka walked beside Tsukune back to the village, her mind running in circles. Tsukune had been worried about her. Tsukune loved her enough to worry about her feelings. She had missed spending time with Tsukune because it was something she wanted, something she enjoyed. Tsukune wanted to spend time with her, because he wanted her to be happy. Tsukune cared about her. He cared about her feelings.

Moka felt her heart swelling with love and desire for Tsukune. As they continued towards the village, she gently took his arm into her embrace. Moka considered her options as the village grew closer. She could stay with Tsukune and go with him to his house, or she could ask for his patience and go to her house first and change from her uniform.

"Tsukune?" Moka drew his attention as they reached the end of the village street.

"Yes Moka?" Tsukune replied.

"My I meet you at your house in about thirty minutes?" Moka asked.

"Yes," Tsukune agreed. "I'll walk you to your door."

"Thank you," Moka blushed, enjoying Tsukune gentlemanly behavior.

Moka parted company with Tsukune at her front door. While he went home alone, Moka hurried to her room. She spared a moment to concentrate and focus her thoughts inward.

_'Ura-chan,'_ Moka mentally called out. _'Ura-chan!'_ Moka felt frustrated when no answer came. She grabbed her rosario in both hands and tried again. _'Ura-chan It's about Tsukune.'_

_'Tsukune…'_ A sense of warm emotions and lazy awareness stirred within Moka.

_'Yes, Tsukune.'_

_'What about Tsukune?'_ Moka's inner self questioned, growing more alert. _'What's wrong?'_

'_Nothing is wrong,'_ Moka sent the thought at her inner self. _'I have a date with Tsukune tonight.'_

_'How very nice for you,'_ Inner Moka's thoughts were surly, and maybe a little bitter.

_'Ura-chan..'_ Moka argued with herself as she started to gather things together for her date. She tried to share as much as she could with her inner self about what had been happening in the past weeks as she removed her school uniform. The two Mokas managed to work together, after a fashion, to get ready for their date with Tsukune.

_'Remember who you are,'_ Inner Moka cautioned.

_'I know exactly who I am,'_ Moka retorted. She was wearing a light dress that went down past her knees and had applied a light touch of makeup and perfume. Opting for subtlety, Moka started putting things into carry-bag.

_'The last time you were alone with Tsukune, you were careless,'_ Inner Moka scolded. '_We must be mindful of what we represent. You cannot just throw your common sense aside just because Tsukune is in front of you.'_

'_Are you talking to me, or yourself?'_ Moka asked with a sniff. _'I remember finding myself alone in the woods with Tsukune after you had already thrown discretion to the wind.'_

'_That was different. Tsukune…'_

_'Tsukune was in front of you, full of power, his blood singing though his veins_,'Moka remembered. _'I have shared your dreams. I was there when you were finished with him.'_

_ 'You…'_

_'You need to be more honest with yourself,'_ Moka finished packing her bag. She had a date with Tsukune and didn't want to keep him waiting.

_'Why are you bringing all of that?' _Inner Moka questioned. _'Answer me!'_

Moka, with some difficulty, tuned out her inner self as she left for Tsukune's house. She was going to spend the evening with Tsukune, and in her imagination she could picture it very clearly. Tsukune had probably used his time to change out of his uniform. Ruby will have a meal prepared for them, and after serving it, she will leave them in peace as a good servant should. Moka and Tsukune would then spend some time sitting together, maybe even talk a walk in the quiet night. After that, She and Tsukune would take a bath together. Moka was prepared to do everything with Tsukune, and a part of her truly wanted to. At the same time, she wanted Tsukune to just spend time with her without going all the way. She wanted Tsukune to enjoy being with her, without is always becoming physical.

Moka reached Tsukune's house, and was surprised to see the front door open. Moka approached the front door and saw Tsukune, with his shirt unbuttoned, standing in the front room with Kurumu.

"...What is wrong with that?" Moka heard Kurumu complaining.

"Please," Tsukune said. "I'm not saying I don't want to spend time with you. It is just that I already have plans this evening."

"But Tsukune..."

"Kurumu, please," Moka could hear the pain in Tsukune's voice. "You've told me before that yo and the others have planed things out, sharing my time according to some plan in the past. I am just asking you to accept that I already have plans this evening."

"And who are your plans with?" Kurumu demanded. "Is it Moka?"

"Yes it is," Moka said, entering behind the succubus.

Kurumu about leaped out of her skin in surprise. She did give a noticeable jump and quickly move so that she could watch Tsukune and Moka at the same time. Tsukune could feel the agitation and frustration coming from Kurumu.

"What are you doing here?" Kurumu glared at Moka.

"You heard Tsukune," Moka said in a frosty tone. "Tsukune and I have plans for tonight."

"You..." Kurumu growled at Moka. She looked back at Tsukune. "This isn't fair."

"Kurumu," Tsukune said gently. "Please. I know how you feel, but I already made plans. I made a promise to Moka. Please respect that."

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Kurumu demanded.

"Absolutely none," Tsukune said honestly.

"Then make me a promise," Kurumu said. "Tomorrow, you are going to have a date with me." She looked at Moka. "Just with me."

"Alright," Tsukune agreed. "I'll meet you at your house at three in the afternoon."

"Why so late?" Kurumu questioned, eying him suspiciously.

"I still need time to study," Tsukune said.

"Alright," Kurumu said. "Three o'clock in the afternoon. That is a promise." Kurumu turned to leave. She shot Moka a dark look. "Have a good evening." She left, slamming the door on her way out.

Tsukune sagged visibly and and blew out a heavy sigh. He hated arguing with his friends, and he was afraid things were going to get messy if Kurumu had not agreed to leave. He looked towards Moka and gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry," Tsukune said. "I... She..." Tsukune took a deep breath and blew it out. He buttoned his shirt and gathered his thoughts. "I'm sorry," Tsukune said with more confidence this time. "Please, come in. I will have Ruby bring refreshments."

Moka understood that Tsukune had been put in a bad position and didn't hold it against him. She set her bag down near the door and accepted Tsukune hospitality. As soon as she was seated at the table, Ruby appeared with tea.

"Dinner will be ready shortly," Ruby said politely.

"Thank you, Ruby," Tsukune said. After the tea was served, and Ruby had gone back to the kitchen, Tsukune spoke to Moka. "Thank you for coming over," Tsukune said. "I've missed being able to spend time with you."

"Thank you for inviting me," Moka said. "I was hoping that we would be able to spend some time together this weekend." She took a sip of her tea. "I missed spending time with you as well."

"Actually," Tsukune said. "I have something I have been wanting to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Well," Tsukune selected his words. "It's about the future... My future. And, I hope, our future."

"Tsukune?" Moka questioned. "What is it?"

"Moka, I am having trouble deciding what to do after graduation," Tsukune explained. "I don't no what career to plan for. I know it's my own fault. I never really thought that much about my future before I started High School. I just thought I would get some office job like my father, and some day have a house and family. I still want those things," Tsukune looked Moka in the eye. "I still want a home and family of my own. I want a good job where I can earn a living to provide for my family. But just counting numbers in an office as just another salaryman isn't good enough any more. I need to do much better if I am going to have a future with you."

Moka felt her heart flutter with excitement. She knew that Tsukune loved her, but she never realized how much he thought about her. He was still in High School, but Tsukune was trying to plan for a life with her after college. And he had said that he wanted a future with her. Moka almost wanted to melt with happiness and warm feelings. Tsukune had said that he wanted a family.

"I don't know what I should do," Tsukune sighed. "I need to do something, but it has to be something good enough that I can stay at your side."

"I..." Moka tried to talk.

"I was hoping that the career counselor last term would be able to help me," Tsukune said. "But all I got to do was meet with the Board Chairman who told me the same old thing. That he expects me to work hard."

"I plan to start my own business," Moka said. "You could work for me..."

"No," Tsukune shook his head. "I could work for you and be your friend. That would let me be near you, but I want to be beside you. I want to be with you."

The emotion in Tsukune's voice touched Moka deeply. She tried to think of what to say to comfort him. A nearly overwhelming urge to throw herself at Tsukune and smother him with kisses welled up within her. She looked at his handsome face and saw the care and worry he felt showing clearly in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Moka," Tsukune sighed. "I know you don't have an answer for me. It's just that this is something important, and I wanted to share it with you. I wanted you to be able understand if you see me bothered by it."

Moka felt herself on the edge of tears. Tsukune was so open and honest with her. He was so vulnerable right then, trusting her with his heart.

Before Moka could think of anything to say, Ruby quietly served dinner. Moka and Tsukune ate in near silence. Tsukune wondered, not for the first time, how Ruby managed to do all that she did for him. The food was delicious, and Tsukune suspected that Ruby was using one of his mother's recipes.

Moka enjoyed the meal Ruby served. It was satisfying, and she enjoyed the relaxing setting of being with Tsukune. As Ruby started to clear away the dishes, Tsukune excused himself for a moment.

"Ruby," Moka said as the witch dutifukky refreshed her cup of tea. "How do you stand it?"

"Excuse me?" Ruby asked.

"Being this close to Tsukune all the time," Moka clarified. "I know how you feel about him. How do you stay so calm around him, especially when he talks like this?"

"In a way I owe it all to you," Ruby said. "So I will let you know something. Tsukune makes me feel the same way. I just want to throw myself at him and love him every way a woman can."

"How do you stop yourself?" Moka asked.

"Tsukune stops me," Ruby answered. "He refuses my advances the same way he refuses Kurumu's. I admit that I take every advantage of my position that I can, and I always will. But…" Ruby cut herself off because she heard Tsukune returning.

Moka's mind had caught Ruby's last word, and refused to let go of it. She tried to think of what the witch had meant, what she had been about to say. Moka even thought about following Ruby into the kitchen and make her finish what she had been saying. The question burned in Moka's mind "But… What?"

Tsukune sat down close to Moka with a slightly nervous air about him. Moka was keenly aware of his presence as he put his body close to hers. Without waiting for an invitation, Tsukune reached out and embraced her. Moka hugged him back reflexively, enjoying the feel of him in her arms.

"Moka," Tsukune said softly. "I'm sorry that I have been to busy to spend time with you. I know that you have been working hard to help me when you could these last few weeks, and I want to thank you for that."

Tsukune kissed Moka. It was light at first. A quick peck on the lips, followed by another. In moments, Tsukune and Moka were kissing passionately. It took willpower on Tsukune's part to break the kiss and lean back a little.

"Moka," Tsukune said her name.

"Yes Tsukune?" Moka looked into his face lovingly.

"I've missed you." Tsukune moved a hand to cup her cheek. "I know its been hard on you." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. As he leaned back again, Tsukune looked Moka in the eyes and slid his hand from her cheek to the back of her head. "Thank you for understanding."

Tsukune leaned forward again. This time he kissed her cheek. Moka wondered what Tsukune was doing as she felt is hand in her hair, on the back of her head, pulling her head closer. But then the warm, soft skin at the side of his neck was brushing her lips. In an instant, Moka could feel herself starting to drool as her fangs extended.

Tsukune was controlling her with his hand upon her head even as he surrendered himself to her hunger. Moka gripped Tsukune tightly and bit into his neck greedily. She felt his youki surge even as his hot blood rushed into her mouth. Her body became heated and she felt his body tremble lightly.

"Moka," Tsukune said in low voice, almost growling her name.

In that moment, Moka was ready to throw discretion to the wind. She savored her macabre snack even as she forced Tsukune to the floor. Her hands sought out Tsukune's body, pulling and tearing at his shirt.

"Moka," Tsukune called out her name.

Hearing Tsukune's voice made Moka more excited. When her bite to his neck healed, she reared back, straddling his hips. She looked down at Tsukune, his chest bare under her hands. He was so delicious and exciting. He looked up into her eyes.

"Moka," Tsukune said. "We shuoldn't."

"What?" Moka questioned. "Why not?" She smiled. Her grin was wide, and a little lopsided. "You are my lover, Tsukune. We are lovers." She lowered her face to his. "Or are you going to deny your feelings for me?"

"I love you," Tsukune stated without hesitation. "And I want you to be happy."

"Then make me happy," Moka moved her lips closer to his.

"Would doing this, like this, make you happy?" Tsukune asked. "Here on the floor?"

Moka looked at Tsukune and her reasoning ability started to function again. Tsukune was right. She was letting her raw desire override her thinking. She wanted Tsukune in every way, Moka knew that was true, but she also knew that she did not want her every date with Tsukune to become a surrender to the desires of the flesh. Moka realized that Tsukune was protecting her from her base desires out of love and respect for her.

_'Why does he have to be so damn reasonable,'_ The snarling thought rose up from within Moka.

"Tsukune…" Moka buried her face against his chest. It wasn't fair. The more he did to show he cared about her feelings, about her pride, the more Moka wanted to abandon her pride and throw herself upon him.

"Errr…" Tsukune said carefully, very aware of the fangs and nail so close to his skin, and heart. "Moka, would you like to go for a walk?"

A walk? Moka's mind was boggled. Her she was, ready to surrender all of herself to him, and Tsukune wanted to go for a walk? At last they were alone and in private, his youki heated blood singing to her, her own inner desires screaming for his blood, and he wanted to go for a walk out in public? Moka lifted her head and looked into Tsukune's eyes. She saw that his face was tight with concentration. Understanding slowly grew within her mind.

"Yesss," Moka said, her voice thick with desire and emotions. "I think I would like to go for a walk with you."

Moka climbed to her feet, letting Tsukune up from the floor. Tsukune was brilliant, Moka thought as they took a few moments to compose themselves, and for Tsukune to find a fresh shirt. By taking a walk together in the new-fallen night, it was sending a clear message that they were a couple, something Moka could be proud and confident about, and at the same time she would be able to calm her desires.

Tsukune and Moka stepped out together to walk the village street, hand in hand. Moka felt like she must be glowing. Her face was warm and she couldn't stop smiling. The few students that saw them only gave them a nod before turning to be about their own business. It was a proper and respectful date. Moka looked up at Tsukune's happy face. It was a good night to be alive.

"I wish we could see the stars," Tsukune said, looking up at the waning moon, dark red though the barrier. "The sky just looks so empty at night without stars."

Moka lifted Tsukune's arm and draped it around her shoulders. With a small sigh, she cuddled close to him as they walked. Moka was grateful for Tsukune's restraint. As much as she would have enjoyed sharing herself with him, Moka would have missed out on sharing this quiet, romantic moment. Instead of ignoring the jealous eyes that watched them from the shadows, Moka basked in their envy. Yes, Moka thought to herself, I am happy right where I am.

As Tsukune and Moka ended their walk, she very deliberately made sure they went to Tsukune's house. Moka didn't want to give him the option of being the gentleman and walking her home. Moka may have decided to withhold from abandoning herself to her desires, but she was by no means planning to surrender all of her fun. Tsukune knew that Moka was up to something as she directed them to his house, but didn't know what exactly to expect.

It was a night according to Moka. She knew what she wanted to do, and she intended to do it. Tsukune went along with Moka's plans with a smile, and sometimes a blush. Moka admitted that what she wanted might have been inspired by a little petty jealousy, but she was not going to be one-upped by anybody. She and Tsukune bathed together, and there was less awkwardness then before. Moka noticed that Tsukune, while still showing some embarrassment, was more calm and confident then previously. As they washed and rinsed each other's bodies, Moka and Tsukune shared small kisses and light touches. When they shared the small bath together, it was with a relaxed awareness of each other.

Tsukune decided that it had been the most restless night's sleep he had ever put himself through. Moka had shared the bed with him, kissing and cuddling with him as they said god night to one another. All night long Tsukune had been achingly aware of Moka's Presence. In the morning, Tsukune saw that Moka looked as tired as he felt as they shared breakfast. After Moka left, Tsukune slipped back to bed for a short nap, hoping the rest would help calm his nerves, and his desires.

Moka reached her room and threw herself down on her bed with a sigh. She could still smell Tsukune on her body and in her clothes. She had slept poorly beside Tsukune, aware of his every movement. Moka had intentionally snuggled closer to him to enjoy the feel of his flesh pressed against her. Remembering that made her smile. It was good to know that Tsukune was excited by her, even if he didn't give in to his desires. As she dozed off, Moka realized something, as she thought about how good it felt to spend time with Tsukune, and how good it would feel the next time she shared herself with him. Anticipation may make her ache, but in the end, it was just seasoning, adding to the satisfaction of her hunger when she finally did feast her pleasures with Tsukune again.


	76. Pressing Business

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 76

At Two Fifty five Kurumu knocked on Tsukune's front door. She was startled when it suddenly opened. Tsukune was standing there, dressed in a nice pair of pants and a short sleeved shirt, looking refreshed and only a little confused.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said. "Good afternoon. I was just coming to meet you."

"I just couldn't wait any longer," Kurumu said with a small pout. "I already have everything ready. See?" Kurumu held up her hands.

Tsukune noticed that Kurumu was dressed in a loose, lacy blouse and denim jeans. She had a pack on her back and in her hand she was holding a large picnic basket and her motorcycle helmet. Tsukune just smiled. Yes, Kurumu had her date with him planned out.

"Um," Tsukune said. "I guess you want to go on a picnic." He mentally called out for Hiru.

"That's right," Kurumu said. "You and I are going out to the sea cliffs."

Tsukune gathered his helmet and jacket from his room. He thought he understood Kurumu's reasoning for her intended picnic destination. In addition to any other reasons to go there, the sea cliffs were fare enough away from the village and the dorms to be less then convenient to walk to, helping to insure some privacy. Tsukune did have second thoughts about riding Hiru out of the village, but once he was astride her, Kurumu bounded into place behind him. Kurumu held on to Tsukune by wrapping her arms around him and holding the picnic basket in front of him. It was a little awkward, but manageable. Willing Hiru to keep her noise and speed down, Tsukune rode out of the village.

"Do you know why we came here?" Kurumu asked as she set out the picnic. She had laid out a checkered blanket on the ground, and Hiru had obligingly transformed into her beast shape, lay down along one end of it, holding it in place. At Kurumu's direction, Tsukune had kicked off his shoes and sat down with his back to Hiru, facing out to sea.

"Because this is the place where I followed you," Tsukune said.

"This is the place you chased after me," Kurumu clarified. "Where you refused to let me leave you." Kurumu finished laying out the meal. Holding a pair of cups she settled in beside Tsukune. She handed one of the cups to Tsukune. "Over there," Kurumu pointed. "Is the place where you saved Mizore. You saved Moka over by the bus stop." Kurumu turned to look into Tsukune's face. But this is our spot," She said.

Kurumu filled a plate with food and handed it to Tsukune before helping herself. She took a couple bites before talking again.

"You know," Kurumu said. "If you had not chased after me… If you had just stopped at the edge of the cliff." Kurumu's eyes were focused somewhere out over the water as she talked. "I would have just kept going. I would have left your life and you would be free to be with anybody you wanted."

Tsukune listened to what Kurumu was saying. He also tried to hear what she wasn't saying. Kurumu wanted to know if he regretted chasing after her that day. Or if he might have some small regret about coming to save her when she had been kidnapped.

"I'm glad that you didn't keep going," Tsukune said. "I am glad that I was able to follow you and that you were willing to come back."

"Do you mean that?" Kurumu looked up into Tsukune's face.

Tsukune saw the fear and insecurity in her eyes. It was strange to see the normally confident Kurumu looking so frightened by something already in the past. Tsukune knew that Kurumu's insecurity was partially his fault. She had been raised to believe that she could have any man she wanted, and Tuskune, the one she claimed she wanted, kept refusing her attention.

"I owe you an apology," Tsukune said while looking out to sea. "I know you care about me, but the last few weeks have been hard on all of us. What little time we had together was so busy with school work that we haven't been able to relax and just share each others company." Tsukune looked into Kurumu's eyes. "Thank you for all your help. I know that you were doing your best to support me."

"Tsukune," Kurumu set her plate aside carelessly and snuggled against Tsukune.

Tsukune draped an arm around Kurumu and let her cling to him for a while. He liked her like this, Tsukune admitted to himself. When Kurumu was honest with her feelings, but not trying to force him to pay attention to her by making a scene. As Tsukune held Kurumu lightly, he was aware of a light, warm feeling in side of himself. He looked down at Kurumu and felt an urge to smile. Her cute face was so happy it looked almost as if it was glowing. There was a contentment that Tsukune felt from being with Kurumu he realized.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said, breaking his train of thought. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Tsukune said.

"Will you be my partner?" Kurumu asked as she sat up.

"Excuse me?" Tsukune questioned.

"Well," Kurumu blushed a little. "Remember when we visited the arcade together?"

"Yes…" Tsukune said carefully.

"Well, I received a letter," Kurumu explained. She reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a folder that had been hidden under the lining. She opened the folder and handed a page to Tsukune. "Someone saw a video of us dancing and wanted me, us, to do some appearances for them."

Tsukune looked at the paper that Kurumu had handed him. On the front was a logo for a game company and a picture of a very flashy dance machine. On the back was a description of why this new machine was supposed to be better then anything else on the market. It had a larger dancing platform allowing up to four dancers at a time, and / or more complicated or challenging dance programs. Of course to have multiple dancers or to use the more advanced programs, player would have to pay more money, bringing the arcade owners a larger profit. Tsukune looked up from the page and Kurumu handed him another. It was a flashy invitation for Kurumu and himself to attend an interview/audition for the position of performer/spokespersons for the new machine. Tsukune was a little surprised to see his name on the letter, until he remembered the papers he had filled out at the arcade.

"Ruby probably told you that I applied for a work pass," Kurumu said. "This is why."

"Ruby didn't say anything," Tsukune said.

"What?" Kurumu was surprised. "Why not?"

"Ruby may live with me as a servant," Tsukune said. "But she isn't a spy. I don't ask her to tell me what is happening in the Board Chairman's office. That would put her in a bad position, and I won't do that to her."

"Oh…" Kurumu had been caught off guard by Tsukune's caring and honest nature again. She had grown up hearing about how men try to be manipulative and controlling in sneaky ways, when brute force and hard cash weren't enough. Tsukune's honesty and openness always made Kurumu's heart beat with longing.

"Is this something you want to do?" Tsukune asked, handing the pages back to her.

"Oh," Kurumu dragged her mind back to the topic they were discussing. "Yes… That is, I think that it would be fun. It wouldn't be the same as being an AV idol or anything like that. My mother thinks it would be good for me to try it also."

"I see," Tsukune considered her words. "You know I have a lot of responsibilities here at school. I don't know if I will have the time to do this."

"I understand," Kurumu said, her face falling a little.

"But if I can…" Tsukune picked his words carefully. He didn't want to make a promise he couldn't keep. "If it doesn't get in the way of my other responsibilities or my grades… You know how things keep happening…"

"Tsukune?" Kurumu lit up, her eyes filled with hope and excitement. "Do you mean it? You'll do this with me?"

"If I can," Tsukune clarified.

"Hooraayy," Kurumu cheered. She threw herself at Tsukune and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him deeply.

Kurumu lost herself in excitement. Tsukune had agreed to be her partner, to share something just with her. She held him close and kissed him, savoring the feel and the taste of him. Tsukune's arms slipped around her waist and he kissed her back. Her heart felt like it was going to burst with joy. Her heart pounded within her chest. Kurumu was losing her sense of self in that moment. Love, desire, huger, need. Kurumu was filled with feelings so strong that logical thought was impossible.

Tsukune was nearly washed away by emotions. Kurumu was in his arms, her body soft and warm against his, as they kissed. Tsukune felt his own desire rising up within him. A part of him wanted to devour Kurumu. He leaned into her embrace, his larger body overbalancing her.

Kurumu felt Tsukune pressing himself against her and the world moved around her. Tsukune's body was on top of hers, holding her down. Kurumu lifted a leg, using it to trap Tsukune's, to hold him closer. Tsukune felt the willingness of her embrace and the roll of her hips beneath him. Tsukune pressed his hips against hers. A hunger grew within Tsukune and he recognized it for what it was. Even as he had reigned in Moka, he realized that he needed to retrain himself.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said, his voice between a gasp and a growl, breaking their kiss. "Wait. Not like this," Tsukune protested.

"No," Kurumu protested. "Yes. Now." She pulled urgently at Tsukune's neck, wanting more of his kisses. More of him.

Tsukune placed his hands on the ground to push himself up. Kurumu wrapped her legs around his hips, eager to keep him close. When Tsukune pulled his head back Kurumu went for his throat. Her warm, soft lips sucked at the skin at the base of his throat, sending a jolt through Tsukune. The weight of his lower body fell free against Kurumu even as he tried to leverage himself up. Kurumu didn't want to let him escape. She used an arm and leg to gain some leverage.

The next time Tsukune tried to push free, Kurumu redirected his motion, causing him to tip sideways. Kurumu rolled them, putting Tsukune on his back with her on top of him. Before he could defend himself, Kurumu kissed him again.

"I love you, Tsukune," Kurumu breathed between kisses.

"I.." Tsukune tried to speak. "Kurumu."

"I don't want to hear it," Kurumu said fiercely. "I love you." She kissed him anew.

It did not escape Kurumu's notice that, in spite of his protests, Tsukune kissed her back. She was aware of the heat and shape of Tsukune's body under hers, pressing against her. She reared back, kneeling over Tsukune's hips, letting him support her weight.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said in a throaty voice as she took his hands in hers. "I love you."

"Kurumu…" Tsukune tried to protest.

"Tell me that you don't love me, Tsukune," Kurumu challenged, Drawing his hands up to her body.

"But I love…"

"No!" Kurumu cut Tsukune off. "Don't tell me who else you love. Tell me that you don't love me! Tell me that you don't want to be with me." She ground her hips down against his while sliding his hands up under her blouse. "Can you say that to me, Tsukune?" Kurumu leaned forward again.

Tsukune was feeling trapped. Kurumu's face was flush, and drawing closer to him. His hands were on her breasts, but she had let go of them. He could feel the hard points of her nipples though her bra.

"Tsu… ku… ne…" Kurumu purred, rubbing her hands against his chest.

"Kuruumuuu," Tsukune groaned. His mind was at war with his desires. He wanted to push Kurumu away, to get free. In spite of himself, Tsukune realized that he was kneading Kurumu's soft breasts. He tried to close his hands to stop himself, and buck his hips to dislodge Kurumu. He only managed to pinch her nipples between his fingers and stimulate her further. It was enough.

Kurumu's body was alive with sensations. Her mind was within a storm of emotions. Tsukune had agreed to be her partner. He had been unable to refuse her love, to deny his own desire. His hands were warm and so strong. She was aware of the heat from their bodies pressing together. And then his hands became more firm against her breast, pinching her tender, erect nipples. Pleasure Exploded through Kurumu, he mind becoming awash with blinding joy.

"Tsuukuuneeee!" Kurumu cried out as her body convulsed on top of him.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said through gritted teeth, concerned for her.

Kurumu drifted towards conscious thought from a fog of pleasure and happiness. She felt so good and so relaxed, that her body didn't want to move. She was resting with her head on Tsukune's chest, listening to the beating of his heart. This close to him, Kurumu could feel his heart beating within herself. Her awareness of Tsukune, this close to him, she felt like she was inside of his chest with his heart in her embrace.

Tsukune held Kurumu gently as she recovered from what had come over her. He was aware of small details in spite of himself as he waited for Kurumu to regain herself. Kurumu had managed to slide her hands under Tsukune's shirt, exposing her chest as she dug her nails into him. From the pain he had felt, Kurumu's claws and stabbed deeply. If he had not been altered by all that had happened, Tsukune suspected that Kurumu's passion would have endangered his life. While the pain had helped Tsukune focus his mind, a little, he was still feeling the effects of Kurumu's attention.

Kurumu's mind cleared and she realized what had happened. Her body tensed as she felt a flash of embarrassment. Kurumu realized that she was still resting on top of Tsukune. His chest was so hot against her. Another wave of embarrassment washed over her as she realized that her bare breasts were against his naked chest. Kurumu banished her embarrassment. She was with Tsukune, the one man she intended to share everything with.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu said after a while.

"Yes?" Tsukune answered.

"May I stay like this for a little while longer?"

"Kurumu," Tsukune sighed. He wanted to say no, he thought, but he couldn't think of a reason to. "Alright." Tsukune held her gently, looking up at the darkening sky.

Tsukune found Kurumu's presence distracting. He was aware of her warm scent and the heat of her body. As he tried to focus his thoughts to calm his desires and inner hunger, Tsukune could feel her love for him. A sense of contentment filled him, and something about that nagged at his mind while he tried to will his body to calmness. The pains in his chest faded away and he hoped that there wouldn't be any scars. Absently, Tsukune thought about all the minor cuts, claw marks, and bites he had suffered without any permanent markings. Healing quickly was a necessity for his life now, Tsukune though with an ironic chuckle.

"What is it?" Kurumu said, Sitting up a little.

"I was just thinking," Tsukune explained. "That after all that has happened to me, I am a very lucky that things have turned out the way they have." He smiled up at her. "Especially if I am going to be around you." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Tsukune realized he had said the wrong thing. He had meant to say that he was lucky he healed quickly if he was going to be with Kurumu and her talons. He looked into her face and wondered if there was a way to back-peddle; to some way take back what he said.

"Oh Tsukune," Kurumu cried out, happy tears in her eyes. She sat up straight and clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Umm," Tsukune tried to be delicate. "Kurumu. Maybe you should cover…"

"What?" Kurumu saw that Tsukune was looking pointedly at her chest. "Ahh.." She started to cross her arms over her bare breasts, but stopped herself. Taking hold of her blouse, Kurumu pulled it off over her head. Next, she unclasped the bra that had been uncomfortably pushed up over her breasts to cut across her chest. She tossed the restrictive clothing aside. Kurumu looked down at Tsukune with a smile, leaning forward she put her hands on his bare chest, pushing his shirt up further.

"Um, Kurumu?" Tsukune said.

"Yes Tsukune?" Kurumu asked playfully.

"You shouldn't take your top off like that."

"Why not? Is there something wrong with my body?"

"No," Tsukune said quickly "There is nothing wrong with your body."

"Does my body bother you?" Kurumu asked Tsukune another loaded question.

"No," Tsukune said, hoping he wouldn't blush. He was getting over his shyness, but it wasn't always easy, and he didn't want Kurumu or anybody else to using their bodies to push him around.

"Then why should I have to hide myself," Kurumu said, smiling.

"What if someone comes?" Tsukune argued weakly. They were someplace very few students would bother to come.

"So you are worried about someone else seeing my body?" Kurumu asked.

"Yes," Tsukune agreed, looking for a way to sound confident and persuasive.

"You're not bothered that I'm a succubus, are you Tsukune?" Kurumu continued to tease him.

"Of course not," Tsukune was able to say honestly and with conviction.

"So you accept who I am?" Kurumu asked. "All of who and what I am?"

"Yes," Tsukune said firmly. "You know I do."

"Well then," Kurumu let her wings out. She bent them forward as she leaned over Tsukine. The edges of her wings brushing against the picnic blanket. "Now nobody can see my body but you."

"Kurumu," Tsukune sighed in defeat. He realized how easily he had been maneuvered.

"Come here," Kurumu grabbed hold of Tsukune's bunched up shirt and leaned back, pulling his upper body up with her.

"What?" Tsukune tried to ask.

Kurumu used her momentum and surprise to pull Tsukune's shirt over his head and up his arms, stripping his upper body. Before he could get shy on her, Kurumu embraced Tsukune and snuggled against him.

Tsukune leaned back with a sigh. Kurumu's playfulness was more then a little hard to take. She didn't seam to realize that Tsukune was trying very hard to remain a gentleman. As much as he wanted to know Kurumu's body intimately, everything Tsukune had been raised to respect told him it was wrong to give in to his base desires. Tsukune also had to admit that he was afraid. He was afraid of what would happen if he let go.

"Kurumu," Tsukune asked in a soft voice. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Be cause I love you, Tsukune," Kurumu answered in a soft voice of her own. "And I want to share everything with you." She wiggled her body against him. "And if I don't do this, you'll forget that I'm a woman…"

"That can never happen," Tsukune interjected.

"…And I don't want that to happen.," Kurumu finished. "Besides, as long as you have me," She did another little wiggle. "You will never be tempted by somebody just because of their looks."

Tsukune sighed. He was smart enough to know that he couldn't argue against flawed logic. He looked around a little for a new topic for distraction.

"It's gotten pretty late," Tsukune observed. "It's dark out here."

"I noticed," Kurumu replied. "It's kind of romantic."

"You're planning on laying there all night, aren't you?" Tsukune asked.

"Not at first," Kurumu said. "But I am now." She slider her body up Tsukune's until her face was close to his. "You don't mind, do you Tsukune?"

"It's not that I don't mind…" Tsukune started to say, but was cut of by a light kiss. "It's not that there is anything bad…" He tried to continue. "Its just that… You know… Kurumu…"

Kurumu kept kissing Tsukune. Little kisses on his mouth interrupting his argument. It was kind of fun, Kurumu decided. She kept at until Tsukune clamped his mouth shut and frowned at her.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu questioned. "Is something wro…"

Kurumu found her own words cut off as Tsukune kissed her. His kiss was not gentle or quick. It was a deep, lingering kiss that made Kurumu wiggle her body against his.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said while Kurumu was catching her breath. "Are you going to get up now? Please?"

"No," Kurumu answered. It was unfair, Kurumu thought to herself, that Tsukune kiss could effect her so strongly.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said in a sweet tone with a wide grin. "If you don't get up, I am going to touch your body." Tsukune placed his hands on her hips.

"Go ahead," Kurumu ginned back, challenging him. "Touch me how ever you want,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," She said, almost purring with anticipation.

"You know," Tsukune said as he lightly slid his hands up her sides. "I was wondering something. It has to do with your body."

"Oh?" Kurumu questioned, enjoying the warmth of his hands as they move over her skin.

"It might be something private," Tsukune said. "Something you don't want me to know about you."

"Anything," Kurumu sighed. Tsukune's hands were caressing the sides of her breasts.

"I was wondering, Kurumu" Tsukune's voice deepened and his grin became mischievous. "Are you ticklish?"

"What?" Kurumu only had a heartbeat to understand Tsukune's words.

Tsukune's fingers sought out the tender placed under Kurumu's arms. Her entire body tensed under the attack for a moment, and then she cried out.

"No-o-o-o…" Kurumu felt her body shake and quiver as she started to laugh uncontrollably.

She squirmed backwards trying to escape Tsukune's attack. Kurumu tried to defend herself by blocking his hands, but his fingers kept finding target on her body. She had to retract her wings just to limit the number of sensitive places. As Kurumu continued to retreat she became aware of her body anew. Tsukune's attention to her body was exciting. It made her heart beat faster and his hands were touching her in sensitive, almost intimate places. Kurumu was conflicted. She wanted more of Tsukune's attention, to feel more of his touch, but her body spasmed and shook.

Kurumu retreated down over Tsukune's body until suddenly his legs were no longer under her. The attack upon her body ended abruptly. Kurumu curled up on herself and tried to catch her breath.

"Tsu… Tsukune," Kurumu panted. "You're horrible. Nobody has ever tickled me lake that before."

"You said I could touch you," Tsukune reminded her as he pulled his shirt back on.

"But I didn't know you were going to do that to me," Kurumu protested. "You're horrible."

"I guess I will have to take responsibility then," Tsukune said offering Kurumu her clothes back.

"What do you mean," Kurumu snatched her bra and blouse from his hand.

"Well," Tsukune drawled, enjoying the fact that he was in a position to tease Kurumu for a change. "You said nobody tickled you before, right?"

"Yes," Hurumu said shortly as she fastened her bra into place.

"That means that your first time was with me," Tsukune said with a crooked grin. "That I was your first…"

"Tsukune…" Kurumu blushed brightly. What Tsukune was saying was really meaningless, but how he was saying it. It was like he had taken her as a lover and despoiled her. The suggestion was exciting but at the same time embarrassing.

"So I need to take responsibility," Tsukune said. He moved closer to Kurumu and leaned down. "Now that you know you are ticklish, you have to over come it." He reached out and poked her in the ribs just under her arm.

"Tsukuneee," Kurumu protested as she jerked away from his hand.

"I have to take responsibility and keep tickling you until you can resist it." Tsukune started to reach out for her again.

"No-o-o-o," Kurumu cried, scrambling away from Tsukune.

Kurumu tried to redress herself, but Tsukune kept teasing her. He would keep making feints as if he was going to attack her and tickle her again It got to the point that even the gesture would make her convulse with laughter, as if he was tickling her from half a meter away.

Tsukune finally let Kurumu recover. He went back to the picnic blanket and started cleaning up. The cups of tea had been spilled, leaving wet places on the blankets. All of the food that had been left open and unwatched was gone, the dishes empty, almost spotless. Tsukune gave Hiru an accusing look. The creature just purred quietly, ignoring him.

XXXXXX

Kurumu fell into her bed with a sigh. Her date had not gone quite according to plan, but she was happy with how it had turned out. Tsukune had agreed to be her partner, and cuddling with him had been fun. She thought that she would have had to use her body to unbalance him a little to get him to agree to be her partner. Kurumu thought about Tsukune for a moment, remembering the way he had been acting more confident lately.

Kurumu climbed off the bed and over to her book shelf. She needed to check her secret notebook. It had been too long since she last reviewed her plans for the seduction of Tsukune. Over the break, Kurumu had learned that the 'generous benefactor' would never work. Tsukune had been too uncomfortable with a single shopping trip. She didn't think he would ever want to be a kept man. Well that was never a plan Kurumu had seriously considered anyway, so discarding it was easy. Slow seduction by exposure seemed to work well, even if Tsukune's level of slow was frustratingly lower then Kurumu's. However, Kurumu had a new tool and a new plan. Tsukune was going to be her dance partner. Being a dancer/spokes person for a game company was small stuff as far as being an idol goes, but it was a step into a new direction, and a new world, and Tsukune was going there with her.

Kurumu added a few notes to her secret journal. She could picture a path ahead, and hoped it would go where she wanted. She would reduce Tsukune's wariness of her by continuing to expose herself to him, and touching him in different ways. Then they would go out to locations to help promote and sell dance machines. They would have to dance together, practicing moving together. After their appearance they could get a room together. A little more exposure as they bathed. Kurumu could 'let her guard down' around Tsukune. Soon they would be sleeping together. It wouldn't take long for them to start 'sleeping together' in a romantic sense. Yes, Kurumu decided, the idol path would be a good choice.

Kurumu eventually put her secret journal away. She needed to clean up and get some rest so she would be fresh for the group study with Tsukune. Kurumu was eager for a chance to wash up, but was disappointed that she was alone. She had hoped to take her bath with Tsukune, but she guessed that she had used up her exposure time by laying half naked on top of him. After her bath, Kurumu climbed into bed to sleep. As she slipped into happy dreams about Tsukune, Kurumu remembered the feel of her body pressed against his.


	77. Impassioned Words

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 77

Ruby was up early Sunday morning to make sure her master's house was ready for his guests. Everything was clean and the house was aired out. The clothes that Tsukune had been wearing on his date with Kurumu had been washed by hand and hung out to dry, removing the smell of the succubus from his trousers. Ruby had smelled the unmistakable scent as soon as her master had returned from his date, and the dark patch of her moisture had been hard to miss as well. But Ruby counted herself a dutiful slave and would do all that she could to see to her master's happiness. She cleaned up all signs that anything had been going on, so that nobody would have cause to suspect that he was on his way to being a vigorous and capable man. Besides, Ruby thought with a smirk, there is no what that Kurumu had gained the satisfaction she wanted from Tsukune. Not with the way Tsukune had been holding himself so tightly controlled when he came home. Ruby had suggested to her master they a cold bath wasn't necessary, but he had insisted that it was.

When the group assembled to study, the house was in perfect shape. Tea and snacks were prepared. Once everybody had settled down with his or her books and notes, Ruby served them, and then faded into the background, as a good slave should.

Tsukune tried to study, and to just enjoy the company of his friends. Unfortunately he was a little distracted by his inner nature. It was something that he had started to be aware of towards the end of the previous school year. Tsukune's inner nature was a living part of himself. If he closed his eyes and meditated, Tsukune could see an altered image of himself floating within his center. Near the end of the previous school year Tsukune had nearly lost his control, ever since then, he had been aware of his inner nature being like a sleeping creature within him.

What made Tsukune nervous was how aware his inner nature was. If Tsukune skipped a meals, he could ignore his hunger by distracting himself, but his inner nature would become restless with hunger, making Tsukune's senses sharper. When Tsukune was first changed, he had discovered a very dark thirst had been born. Through self control and discipline, Tsukune had been able to push that thirst from his mind except for two times. Once had been during a fight, and the other had been during a heated moment of passion with the inner Moka. After two days in a row of refraining from giving in to his desires, while being sorely tempted by first Moka and the Kurumu, Tsukune's inner self was not resting well at all.

Tsukune's inner nature was shaped by what had happened to him. Tsukune's monster self had fangs and talons, and even wings. With his inner self so restless, Tsukune kept picking at things as if he wanted to shred and gouge them. Likewise, when he ate anything, he found a small measure of satisfaction in biting down harder then was necessary. Tsukune tried to study, hoping that by staying focused his inner nature would settle down.

The people that knew Tsukune best would have no trouble noticing when he was being bothered by something. It just so happened that the people that knew him best were all gathered around him. Moka noticed the way Tsukune kept fingering things, and when she came close enough he would rub his hand or arm against her, as if the light contact was something done on instinct. Kurumu noticed the way Tsukune bit cookies in half and sometimes curling his hands into fists, as I he was feeling frustrated. Mizore noticed Tsukune acting a little distracted as well. His eyes kept wandering across his companions and his nose twitched as he sniffed the air. Mizore also noticed that Tsukune didn't seem bothered by Kurumu's breasts when the succubus found opportunities to bump them up against him. Yukari was feeling agitated. Tsukune was acting friendly towards Kurumu and looked at her with the same eyes he turned towards Moka. Something was going on… And why was everybody so distracted when they were there to study?

Tsukune enjoyed his time with his friends. As far as actually working on school assignments, Tsukune probably would have been more productive if he had been alone. Lunch with his friends was a little like a picnic, with several dishes offered and shared. As the day moved on to the mid afternoon, the study group wound its way to a close. Yukari and Kurumu both had things they had to get done at their respective houses, like laundry to make sure they had clean clothes for school. Moka headed home so she could finish her school work, because she knew if she stayed she and Tsukune would never get anything done.

Tsukune saw his friends to the door. Kurumu dragged her feet almost as much as Yukari, but was willing to leave politely when she was sure that Moka wasn't staying behind. Once they were gone, Tsukune turned to Ruby and thanked her for her hard work. He then retreated to his room, intending to finish his school work in his personal comfort zone.

Tsukune stopped at his bedroom door, feeling a little shocked. Kneeling in the middle of Tsukune's bed, hugging his pillow, was Mizore. While Tsukune was used to the idea of the snow maiden popping up unexpectedly, normally she didn't do it in his house. Also, sitting quietly waiting to be discovered was not her usual behavior.

"Mizore?" Tsukune questioned.

"Tsukune," Mizore spoke in a low voice. "Are you angry with me?"

"Excuse me?" Tsukune wondered what she was talking about.

"Did I do something to upset you?" Mizore asked. "You've been avoiding me since the start of the year."

"You haven't come to visit my house," Mizore went on. "You have not been spending time with me like you have the others. Did I do something wrong?"

"Mizore," Tsukune said carefully. He could see that his friend was close to tears. "I'm sorry. It is all my fault." He crossed the room and sat down on the bed beside her. "I let myself get so involved with my other responsibilities that I ended up ignoring my friends."

"But you have been spending time with Kurumu and Moka," Mizore protested.

"My first date with Moka since the start of the year was Friday night," Tsukune said. "And Kurumu made me promise to have a picnic with her yesterday."

"What about when Kurumu wrestled with you naked in the bath?" Mizore accused.

"That did not happen," Tsukune frowned. "She came over late and bullied me into taking a break from studying. She took her shirt off and got in my way until I agreed to stop for the night. And then she walked in on me in the bathroom, without even knocking." Tsukune felt that he had given a suitable explanation. "Nothing inappropriate happened."

"Moka wasn't very upset about it," Mizore stated. "The only reason she would have for not being angry about Kurumu seeing you undressed, would be if she had already seen you undressed."

Tsukune didn't say anything for a moment, feeling himself becoming boxed in. He realized that Mizore was feeling ignored and left out, which hurt her deeply. Tsukune couldn't forget her disastrous past when it came to trusting others. He didn't want Mizore to go into seclusion again. Tsukune did not want to hurt his friend like that.

"Mizore," Tsukune said, taking her hand gently. "You know that Moka and I have a deep, personal relationship."

"I know that," Mizore said. "And I am alright with that." She looked into Tsukune's eyes. "But you have been so distant, and I've been so alone." Mizore's eyes started to shine with tears. "Tsukune..."

"Mizore..." Tsukune reached out and hugged her. "It's alright."

"Tsukune," Mizore said, holding him close. "I need you." Her voice was a hoarse whisper. "Tsukune, please. When I went home, for the break, it was different from before. I was different. As long as I knew that I would see you again, as long as I knew we would be together again and everything would be the same as before when we came back to school, then I was alright." She sniffed. "But when school started, you were so close to Moka, and even Kurumu, but so distant from me. Tsukune, please let me be close to you too."

"Mizore," Tsukune said softly. He reached into himself to summon up his youki, agitating his inner self in the process. Tsukune did his best to ignore the sense of hunger he felt within himself as he brought forth his energy. His youki flowed easily, filling him with a sense of power. "You don't need to worry," Tsukune said. "Everything will be alright." He willed his Youki to flow to Mizore.

Mizore clung tightly to Tsukune, shaking lightly from the fear and loneliness she had been trying to hide. She had not wanted to appear weak in front of Tsukune. She had only meant to spend a little private time with him. Mizore had not wanted to lose her self control. Now Tsukune was holding her close, his firm, warm body was in her arms and his Warmth was surrounding her.

Mizore drew in Tsukune's warmth. She savored it not for the strength it brought her, but because it was a part of Tsukune that he willingly shared with her. Tsukune's Warmth surrounded her and filled her, making her feel safe, making her feel accepted. Mizore looked up into Tsukune's caring, handsome face, her heart near to bursting with desire for him.

Tsukune held Mizore close, hoping to give her comfort. With his youki flowing, he was aware of the young woman in his arms. Her slender body shook lightly even as his energy flowed into her. Tsukune looked down at Mizore as he held her. Her crisp scent tickled his nose. She appeared so open and vulnerable that Tsukune wanted to protect her. She had always had her own strength, her own ability, but at the same time she had always been so dependent upon him. A part of Tsukune wanted to promise to always look out for her, but he knew that would be impossible, unless he was willing to abandon Moka and Kurumu. Mizore looked up and Tsukune met her eyes.

Mizore looked into Tsukune's eyes and saw his inner fire. Passion and Warmth were there, she knew, and Mizore wanted to feel it all. Tsukune was willing to share his Warmth with her, but would he share his passion, Mizore wondered. He was so strong, so supportive and understanding. He was so close.

Mizore lifted herself, her lips meeting Tsukune's in a kiss. Heat suddenly filled Mizore, it was as if Tsukune's breath was the very flames of his inner fire and it was flowing into her. It was exciting and intoxicating, and Mizore wanted more. It was a rebound from her prior feelings of loneliness mixed with the excitement of being with Tsukune, and sharing his Warmth. Mizore shifted her position on the bed and pushed with her folded legs. Tsukune and Mizore fell together. Tsukune lay back on the bed with his lower legs dangling over the side. Mizore climbed on top of him, kissing him again and again.

Tsukune realized that he was in a bad position. His inner self, his inner hunger was stirring, and his desires were trying to fog his mind. He needed to satisfy Mizore enough that she would back off, but he had to do it without hurting her or her feelings. Tsukune's hands roamed over her body as he tried to think of a solution. His mind was racing from one thought to another. It was distracting when Mizore's sucker slipped into his mouth.

Tsukune remembered the previous times he had shared Warmth with Mizore. He remembered how she wanted as much contact with him as she could get, and how it seemed to satisfy her more. Tsukune slid his hands under Mizore's over-sized blouse. Her smooth skin was under his hands and he could feel the lines and curves of her waist, and of her ribs. She was so small and light on top of him, almost like a bird. He willed his youkai to flow through the palms of his hands.

Mizore was thrilled to feel Tsukune's hands on her body. They were strong and comforting, and his Warmth flowed from them and into her. Tsukune's touch sent sparks of pleasure though her. Mizore arched her back, grinding her hips against Tsukune and giving him easier access to her body for his hands. His hands that seemed to want to explore.

Tsukune tried not to groan as Mizore shifted her weight. She continued to kiss him over and over again, sometimes sharing her cooling sucker with him. Tsukune became aware of the thin lace of Mizore's bra under his hands, the low cut cups hardly covering the hard, sensitive buds atop her firm breasts. His hands nearly clenched into fists as he realized what he was doing. Squeezing her breasts was enough to send Mizore past her limit. She broke the kiss with a gasp and her entire body trembled.

"Tsuuukuuune," Mizore's voice was mixed cry and moan. Her mind went blank as her body suddenly felt weak. She went limp on top of Tsukune with a sigh. "Tsukuneeeee," She breathed his name.

Tsukune struggled to retain his focus. He wanted to disentangle himself from Mizore without hurting her. Very deliberately, he removed his hands from within her blouse, which seemed to make Mizore sigh again. He then gently rolled her to the side, off of him. Tsukune sat up and blew out a ragged sigh of his own.

"Is everything alright, Master?" Ruby said from the doorway.

Tsukune looked up, surprised. Ruby was standing in the doorway to his room. Her cheeks were red and her eyes held a gleam. One hand was to her breast the other to her face. Tsukune wonderd just how long she had been watching. Tsukune climbed to his feet and moved away from the bed, wondering how these situations ever seemed funny to him when he read mangas.

"Tsu-kune?" Mizore called softly.

Tsukune turned back to the bed and felt his jaw drop. Mizore was lying back on the bed and had drawn her feet up as well. Her knees were up and spread wide in a shameless pose. Her short skirt was bunched up and Tsukune couldn't help but notice the dark, wet patch in her exposed panties.

"Ehh… Ehh…" Tsukune scrubbed his hand over his face and felt a growl rumble about within him. "Mizore," Tsukune said. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Hai," Mizore sighed. "Thanks to you, Tsukune."

"I'm glad you are feeling better, Mizore," Tsukune said. "But if you would excuse me, I really need to finish studying…"

It took another ten minutes for Mizore to gather herself together and make it out the door. A part of the reason for the delay was that she kept wanting to touch Tsukune, as if to reassure herself that he was still there. Once she was safely gone, Tsukune returned to his room. Unfortunately, Tsukune found that he was having a hard time concentrating. Mizore's scent was in the air, and his own inner self was restless.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday morning seemed to come far too soon to Tsukune. He woke up feeling tired and a little cranky. He had stayed up late the night before to finish his school work and then had slept poorly. He suspected that a part of the reason got so little rest was because he could smell Mizore in his bedding. To add to his frustrations, Tsukune's inner self was restless. It was like having a growling dog on the other side of a fence that was a little short.

Tsukune's mind was a little foggy from the lack of rest, but his body was full of energy and his senses were sharp. He was able to taste every detail of his breakfast, including where Ruby had held his slice of toast. Before heading out the door, Tsukune bent to give Ruby a quick kiss, but found his lips lingering on hers, noticing their soft texture. That extra two seconds of contact made Ruby blush and her heart race.

Mizore was the first person to greet Tsukune that morning. She materialized beside him shortly after he stepped off the porch and slipped her arms around Tsukune. Tsukune was aware of her crisp scent a heartbeat before she made contact.

"Good morning, Tsukune," Mizore said even as he lifted an arm to put it around her.

"Good morning," Tsukune said politely. He turned his head and looked into her face, seeing her small smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Thanks to you," She said.

"That's good."

"Tsukune?" Mizore called softly, turning her face up to him and lifting herself on her toes.

Tsukune admitted that he was a little slow when it came to girls in general, but he felt that he was getting to know his friends. Mizore was obviously hoping for a kiss. He bent his head down and their lips touched, brushing against each other lightly.

"No fair!" Yukari protested, still crossing the street, Kurumu a few steps behind her.

"It is just a greeting," Kurumu said to Yukari with a crooked smile as she came closer to Tsukune. "Don't be so childish."

"I'm not a child anymore," Yukari protested to Kurumu before turning back to Tsukune. "If it's just a greeting, then were is my kiss?"

"Alright," Tsukune said, in no mood to argue. "Come here."

"Really?" Yukari bounded over to Tsukune and threw her arms around his waist.

She had to raise up on her toes, but as she clung to Tsukune with her lips puckered and her head tilted way back, Tsukune noticed something. Yukari had been growing while he hadn't been paying attention. She was as tall as Kurumu now, and had what he guessed to be at least an 'A' cup breast. Tsukune wasn't sure why he was noticing such details now, but he had. He bent down a little to plant a peck on Yukari's firm, puckered lips. She had a scent of dry paper and sweet smelling spices surrounding her.

"Good morning, Yukari," Tsukune said in a friendly manner.

"Good morning, Tsukune," The little witch giggled and blushed.

"What's going on?" Moka said, coming out her front door with her house mate, Kiyo Himi, a step behind.

"Tsukune's just saying good morning," Yukari said letting go of him and stepping a little away. "A kiss is just a way of greeting somebody." She was trying to act mature and calm, but she still had a wide grin on her face.

"A greeting?" Moka asked, looking into Tsukune's face.

"It's a good morning," Tsukune said with a shrug. "My important friends have all been there for me, and I am looking forward to having more time to spend with them."

"Am I one of your important friends?" Moka asked with s small grin as she approached Tsukune.

"The most important," Tsukune said with open admiration on his face.

"Then where's my greeting?"

"Right here," Tsukune said, holding his arms open to her.

Mizore slipped back from Tsukune as he and Moka embraced. The couple shared a kiss that was long and deep. Tsukune wanted so much right then to skip school and abandon himself into Moka's embrace. Her sweet scent was intoxicating and the taste of her lips stirred his hunger.

"Good morning, Moka," Tsukune said a little breathlessly once the kiss ended.

"Good morning," She smiled.

"Alright," Kurumu said. "My turn." Kurumu didn't wait for Tsukune and Moka to separate. She simply walked up and grabbed Tsukune's head, and pulled his face to hers.

It was an eager and forceful kiss that Tsukune and Kurumu shared. It was as much about wanting attention as it was the sharing of feelings. Sugar and spice, Tsukune thought distantly as he took in Kurumu's scent and flavor. Being so close to Moka and Kurumu after his frustrating weekend was almost to much for Tsukune. That growling dog on the other side of the fence was starting to bark and scratch at the boards.

"We should get going," Tsukune said, his voice sounding a little gruff, once Kurumu released him. "Don't want to be late."

"Tsukune?" Moka questioned.

"Yes?" He looked towards her and saw a look in her eyes that made him a little nervous.

Moka kissed him again. Tsukune felt light headed and his body grew tense. The kiss didn't last very long, but he was starting to sweat a little before Moka pulled back. Tsukune was sorry to let her go, but also relieved. I took deep breathes and tried to will himself to calm down.

"We can go now," Moka declared, Taking Tsukune's hand and starting towards school.

Tsukune didn't realize it, but Moka had noticed his reaction to being kissed. Moka had been aware of Tsukune's restless youki from the moment they touched, and had felt his body tense and relax in turn while they kissed. She had also felt his body becoming excited where his hips had pressed against her. It had been a little exciting, and a little satisfying, to know she had such an effect on Tsukune. Then Kurumu had kissed Tsukune. His body had tensed, much like a clinching fist, and his flesh had moved in response. Moka was very aware of how her Tsukune had reacted to Kurumu's kiss. She had definitely felt a rush of jealousy then. Moka had kissed Tsukune again, intending to test him, to compare his reactions. During that second kiss, Moka had felt Tsukune tense again, and his masculine flesh hardened against her body unmistakably. His youki also rose up, obviously responding to her presence and attention. Moka was satisfied that she was still first in Tsukune's heart an desires.

Kurumu had also noticed Tsukune's reactions. His youki was up and his heart was beating strongly. After kissing her and Moka, Tsukune was giving off sparks of lust. Kurumu knew Tsukune well enough to know that it wasn't in his usual nature to be lustful. She remembered the incident towards the end of the previous year when he had given her true Lust. If Tsukune was anywhere close to that point, ether something had upset him, and to the best of her knowledge nothing had, or he was so aroused by his morning kisses that his normal self control was slipping a little. Kurumu found the idea of an aroused and a little reckless Tsukune exciting.

XXXXXXXXXX

It turned out to be a strange day for Tsukune. His mind became more alert before homeroom, but he had trouble staying focused. He found himself noticing little details about the students around him all day. He was also getting impressions that didn't make sense to him. Seeing a boy and girl walking together and wondering if they were a couple was a common and innocent thought. It was something Tsukune might think about on a boring day. On that day, however, it wasn't just a random guessing game. Tsukune would see a pair of students and get impressions about if they were in relationships or not, and not just from boys and girls. He saw a pair of boys with a soccer ball during a break and instinctively counted them as a couple. A group of girls having lunch together seemed normal, except that two out of the five seemed to be together as more then just friends.

Tsukune tried to ignore these impressions, but they were still at the edges of his thoughts. He was also aware of other details. Kiyo, for example, sitting across the room from him, kept licking her lips At one point, when she thought Tsukune wasn't paying attention to her, she had her tongue sticking out, and it was narrower and darker then usual. Tsukune was aware of little things other students were doing around him. Boys were sitting up straighter or flexing muscles, posturing to look, if not stronger, then at least more confident. Girls kept adjusting their posture in little ways too. Being around Yukari and Kurumu, Tsukune recognized the chest thrusting for what it was, a show for attention and recognition. It took him a while to realize that girls did something similar with their hips and bottoms.

It was flirting behavior, Tsukune eventually figured out. Students were posturing for each other, trying to attract a partner. What finally put the pieces together for Tsukune was when he saw a pair of girls that he was sure were a couple, posturing for each other. They alternated between male and female postures in response to each other. A confident shoulder roll and chin lift was met with a hip wiggle and suggestive look. Flexed muscles were answered with a chest thrust and a smile. It was the alertness that came from his restless inner self that was making Tsukune so aware of the other students' behaviors, he realized. It was the same reason that he was aware of the youki of everybody that came near him. Awareness was an instinct of survival, and Tsukune's inner self was the primal part of him.

What Tsukune didn't know was that most girls have a high awareness of flirting, posturing, behavior naturally. The young women around Tsukune had always noticed the posturing of the girls that came anywhere near him. Even so, Moka and the rest were aware that, for some reason, there was an increase in the attention seeking posturing going on around Tsukune.

XXXXX

The week was increasingly more frustrating for Tsukune. When ever he interacted with others, he was aware of their body language, even if wasn't successful at reading it. Male students would puff up a little when he was around them, but would deflate if he talked with them about anything. Girls would posture and display themselves more as well, but when Tsukune talked to them, it was like they found his words entertaining in some way, but not enough to really understand what he was saying. Wednesday morning he accidentally bumped into Nekonome sensai and had to catch her to keep from knocking the slender woman over. The teacher's ears and tail came out, with fur standing on end, and for the rest of the day she couldn't seam to stop posturing.

While all of Tsukune's friends were aware of the change in behavior around Tsukune, it was Kurumu that understood what was happening the most. Tsukune's little sparks of lust and his restless youki were effecting everybody around him. Because his energy was up, his body was tense, making Tsukune look assertive. While an assertive and powerful Tsukune was, for the most part, intimidating to male students, it was equally attractive to female students. When Kurumu saw Tsukune talking to a pair of first year girls, warning them about safety and respect for others after he caught them running in the hall without watching where they were going, she saw the reaction in the girls' eyes. It was almost like the look boys had when Kurumu had used 'Charm' on them. Kurumu realized that she was being effected as well. When Tsukune spoke to her she had trouble focusing on his words and just wanted to jump on him. Kurumu was willing to admit that she almost always wanted to jump on Tsukune, normally she was able to keep her ovaries from clouding her mind.

There was something in Tsukune's voice, Kurumu decided. In some way his youki was charging his voice so that was having an effect on anybody that heard it. When he had been called upon in class to read, for twenty minutes, until the bell rang, the only other person in the room to speak was the teacher telling Tsukune to keep going every time he paused at the end of a paragraph. All around the room the boys had sulked, looking intimidated, while the girls had watched as if fascinated. Kurumu had felt such lust coming from the other girls in the room that it had almost made her giddy as she drew it in. She was sure that at least two girls had reached climax just listening to Tsukune read about Japanese history. While Tsukune appeared unaware of just how much effect he was having on others, his own youki's restlessness seamed to be increasing.

Tsukune was wondering if it was some kind of Youkai Spring Feaver that was sweeping the school. After class Friday, Tsukune ran across Inari and a trio of female Student Police as they were leaving school for the day. He had only meant to exchange pleasantries with them, to be polite and to see if there was anything he, as their captain, needed to be aware of. Somehow he ended up talking to them for nearly an hour. The four student police and Tsukune's circle of friends kept bringing up simple questions, sometimes repeating each other, about his opinion about some of the school's rules. When the conversation was finally over, Inari was standing with her chest out and hips back, and her fox's tail standing almost straight up, lifting her skirt. Tsukune was treated to a view of her white thong as she waked away, her bottom and tail swaying.

Tsukune was glad to reach the safety of his house at last. His inner self had been restless and agitated all week. Watching the behavior of the students around him had only reminded him of his own unsatisfied desires. His senses had been extra sharp all week long, allowing him to notice details he would normally missed. From girls' glossy lips and colored cheeks, to their scent of arousal. Every night he had taken a cold bath to try and calm himself down. Tsukune realized he was on the edge of his self control. He was sorely tempted to invite Moka over in the hopes that she would let him share his desires with her. Just thinking about being with Moka in such a way made his condition worse. Tsukune mentally flogged himself for thinking about Moka in such a way. If he was going to just be using her for his own release then he didn't deserve her. Ageha, Tsukune thought with a mental frown, made her living off of men who did their thinking below the belt.

Tsukune's plan was to get his mind, body, and youki under control the best way he knew how. He was going to use self discipline. Tsukune was going to spend as much time as he could working his mind and body in healthy ways until he burned off the extra energy and had regained his focus.

"Ruby," Tsukune called as he walked in the front door.

"Yes master?" She appeared from the hall.

"I am going to want a cold bath and a bland supper tonight," Tsukune said as he made his way to his bedroom. "But first, I will be going out back." Tsukune went into his room to change. He removed his uniform and under shirt. Wearing a comfortable pair of shorts, Tsukune went out the kitchen door to the small back yard. Ruby had turned most of the back space into a flower and herb garden. Tsukune carefully crossed through that are to the open ground beyond.

Tsukune started with controlled breathing and light meditation. He stretched out slowly. Tsukune had been so busy he had been neglecting his training. Slow, balanced movements in time with slow, deep breaths helped Tsukune to loosen up. It wasn't long before he was moving through the katas that Moka had taught him. Tsukune felt the heat of his muscles and the beating of his heart as he move from one position to another. He was moving at full speed as his mind focused on breathing and balance. Step, kick, step pivot; Tetsu Odari soon filled Tsukune's hands as he moved. Tsukune practiced staff, sword, and whip attacks and blocks. His mind felt clear and alert as he trained.

Tsukune continued until it grew dark. His body was wet with sweat and his muscles had the comfortable ache that came from a good workout. By the time he reached to kitchen door, the ache was gone and Tsukune was already feeling restless. Next was a cold bath, alone, as he had been doing it all week. Tsukune didn't think turning himself into a monk would actually solve anything. The plan was to minimize distractions from the outside, so that he could calm his mind enough to concentrate, and that given enough time his inner self would just calm down.

Xxx xxx xxx xxX

Tsukune closed his book and set down his pen with a sigh. A quick check of the time showed that it was half past two AM Saturday morning. Tsukune had finished all of his school assignments, but still felt too restless to want to sleep. He didn't have anything planned for Saturday, and the group study session wasn't until Sunday. Tsukune decided to go for a walk. He dressed in his uniform, because there was very little to do and he was awake anyway, Tsukune decided it would be a good time to go check up on the Student Police.

It turned out to be a quiet night for the Student Police, until Tsukune came around. Tsukune was not pleased to see half of the current patrol pairs on duty lounging at the headquarters building. They were less then pleased when Tsukune started to literally growl at them. It made Tsukune angry to think of all the hours he had been kept from his friends to help make the school a safer place, only to see the students he had hoped he could count on being so careless about the responsibilities that they had volunteered to accept.

"You should be somewhere else," Tsukune said in a gruff voice, trying to contain his growing frustrations.

The patrol officers quickly got themselves together and headed for the door. Tsukune caught one of them, a third year girl that had only recently joined the Student Police, as she as trying to duck around him. Tsukune had a question for her.

"Where is your watch commander?" Tsukune wanted to know.

"He-he-he's in your office," The girl stuttered.

"Thank you," Tsukune said. "Please fix your uniform before you go out." He blatantly looked down at her half unbuttoned blouse. She didn't have a remarkable bust, but it was clearly being displayed. She was blushing brightly as Tsukune let go of her arm.

Tsukune headed for his office. It wasn't the office for the watch commander's use, it was Tsukune's office. Akira also had an office. The watch commander office was on the other side of the main room. Without knocking, Tsukune opened the door to his office, and found the watch commander sitting behind the desk, with his feet on the desk, asleep. A glossy magazine with a bikini idol on the front covered the watch commander's face as he snored softly.

"Tetsu Odari," Tsukune growled, reaching for his wrist. "Wake, guard."

In an instant, Tsukune had the meter long iron rod in his hand. He used it to strike the bottom of the watch commander's feet, not gently. The effect was quick in coming.

"WHa?" The watch commander, a second year boy named Kris, jerked awake. As his head came up, and the magazine fell away, he saw an angry Tsukune glaring at him. The watch commander flinched back, over balancing himself, and tipped the chair over backwards.

Tsukune moved around the desk to glare down at the watch commander. The no-longer sleepy Kris was on his back, looking up past his own feet, at his obviously unhappy captain. Every rumor about Aono Sempai suddenly rushed through Kris' mind.

"Captain," The watch commander said in a strained voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I am trying to find out why," Tsukune growled. "My patrol officers think it is acceptable to ignore their duties. I understand that the night shift can be very demanding. Even I have had to take naps to get through sometimes. That is why I turned one office into a sleep room."

"Well, yes…"

"But for some reason," Tsukune cut him off. "You felt that it was acceptable to sleep in my office with your feet up on my desk." Tsukune's voice was gruff and his eyes were hard. His youki boiled under the surface making his anger into a detectable aura. "Get up," Tsukune ordered. "Clean this up," He waved at the office. "And then I want you to reflect on what you did and write an apology letter. You asked to be a part of the Student Police. You accepted the responsibility to help look after the safety and peace of this school and its students, your friends and school mates. When you get careless you let everyone down." Tsukune turned and started out of the office.

Kris scrambled to his feet, pausing only a moment to put the chair back upright again. He hurried out of the office, pulling his uniform straight. He actually got to the front door of the building before Tsukune did.

"I'm sorry captain," Kris bowed to Tsukune. "I will take full responsibility for my actions and resign…"

"No," Tsukune cut him off. "You are going to write a letter of apology, to your fellow Student Police. It is going to be posted right at the front desk so everybody knows that you can take responsibility. If you resign then you are just running away."

"But I…"

"But what?" Tsukune barked. "I promoted you because you were there during the Student Festival. You didn't run away then, and I don't expect you to run away now. Finish you shift, write that letter, and show you can handle the responsibility by not making the same mistake twice."

The watch commander was stunned. The famous Aono Sempai, who was obviously angry, was not beating him down, physically or verbally. Instead, the captain was telling him to correct himself. The watch commander had just messed up, and Aono Sempai was giving him a second chance.

"Yes sir," The watch commander bowed again.

"Good," Tsukune nodded once before stalking out into the night.

Tsukune's mood was dark as he walked through the woods. He needed the Student Police to live up to the expectations of the other students. It would be far too easy for them to back slide into a gang like the Public Safety Commission. The Student Police needed to be a defense against bullying and harassment. Tsukune's next stop, he decided, would be the Student Police office at the dorms. If things had gotten that sloppy at the headquarters, he didn't want to think how bed the branch office could have become.

The dorms were peaceful as Tsukune approached. He saw a patrol pair on the outside stairs of the girls' dorm, and took it as a good sign. Tsukune walked around the buildings once, just doing a quick check before going to the branch office. The office was organized and clean, Tsukune was glad to see. Two members of the student Police were present, Kimi, a girl that Tsukune only knew the name of and little else, and Tama a cat girl that had once clawed him up by accident.

"Good morning," Tsukune said as he entered the Brance office. Seing everything order helped improve his mood, even if he was still frustrated and on edge.

"Good morning, captain," Tama said, standing behind her desk.

"Good morning," Kimi said. Getting up from her place on the couch.

It was a strange little visit. Tsukune was the center of attention. Tama the substation's watch commander offered Tsukune the comforts of the office, including the bunk in the curtained off corner if he was tired, given the early morning hour. Kimi used the electric kettle someone had set up to make tea and offer Tsukune a cup. Tsukune tried to be polite and professional, in spite of the fact the he was aware of how the girls were acting. Tama, who had always been a little bit shy around him following the clawing accident, was blushing slightly but still managed to roll her shoulders back and push her chest out. As she made and offered tea, Kimi tried to posture a little as well, but with her tall body and slender figure the effect was minimal.

"I was just doing inspections," Tsukune explained as he took the offered seat on the couch. It was softer then the chairs in the office, but not by much. Tsukune figured it was a good thing that the couch was not very comfortable, or his patrol officers would have a hard time getting up to work.

After Tsukune had shared the purpose of his visit, Tama spoke with a little more confidence. She explained that Kimi was the runner on shift in case someone had to be sent to the headquarters or anywhere else to get help. Tsukune agreed that having a designated runner was a good idea. Because of his restless inner self, Tsukune did not miss the little hand signals that Tama and Kimi traided. He thought about asking them what they were sharing when Kimi excused herelf.

"Captain sempai," Tama said, Drawing Tsukune's attention to her and not the departing Kimi. "I want to apologize for what I did last year."

"Accidents happen," Tsukune said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"But I hurt you," Tama said with a small note of distress. "Your blood was on my claws."

"Tama," Tsukune said in a gentle voice, that was a sharp contrast to the agitation he was feeling. "After coming to the Youkai Accademy, I have been badly hurt many times. The students of this school can be very dangerous when they get excited or upset. And as much as I have to hide my scars from my family, I know that I have them because I was willing to help the people that mean the most to me. I won't lie to you. Yes your claws are sharp, and they hurt…"

"I'm sorry…"

"But you didn't do it on purpose," Tsukune went on, ignoring her interruption. "And it was better that I got a little scratched up, then for another student to get seriously hurt. Alright?"

"Captain…" Tama looked into Tsukune's face. He was so kind and considerate. And his voice touched her as he spoke. Tama rolled her bottom in the chair, feeling an attraction to her sempai.

"Are you going to be alright?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, captain," Tama answered. "Thank you."

"Good," Tsukune took another sip of his tea, and noticed the cup was almost empty. He should be going soon. He even told Tama as much before finished the tea in one more swallow. He stood and placed the tea cup on the desk.

"Captain," Tama said as she stood at the same time. "Aono sempai," She started to blush again. "Can I ask you something?"

"If you would like," Tsukune nodded, feeling a little nervous.

"You see… That is, a friend of mine was asking me fore help," Tama said, obviously nervous. "There is this boy she likes…." She looked up at Tsukune's face and saw that he had a calm, patient expression as he listened.

Tsukune schooled his outer appearance to calmness even as he felt a shudder run down his spine. Tama was going to ask him for relationship advice, and to make it worse, because she was saying it was for a friend, it was probably something very personal and/or embarrassing. Tsukune suspected that it would be embarrassing for himself as well.

"The problem is that the boy she likes will be graduating this year," Tama said. "And my friend is only a second year. She doesn't know how to approach him…"

"Has she tried using the Love Letter Club?" Tsukune asked.

"No, umm, I don't think so."

"Do you know how the Love Letter Club got started?" Tsukune asked.

"Everybody knows that story," Tama brightened.

"Oh?" Tsukune questioned. He spared a look over his shoulder as Kimi returned.

"You started the Love Letter Club," Tama announced. "People kept writing to you for advice, because, well, you know… So they would write letters to you asking for advice on how to find someone, or how to express their feelings. One day you asked a pair of first year students to help you by collecting the letters and sorting them. And then you showed them a secret way to find a person's match and had them deliver the letter to that person…."

"No," Tsukune said gently. "That wasn't it. A girl sent me a letter asking me how she could approach a boy she liked, and had included his name. That same boy wrote me a letter, asking how he could approach a girl, and had put down her name. I saw right away that the problem was, that while they liked each other, they were too shy to take the first step. I took the letters, switched the envelopes, and then handed the envelopes back. After that, whenever I got a batch of notes asking for help making connections I passed them on to that first couple. There were so many letters that they had to get some help to go through them all, and to deliver them. That is how the Love Letter Club was started."

"Wow," Tama said, he eyes a little misty with the romanticism she imagined as she listened to Tsukune's story.

"My point," Tsukune said. He knew he was going to have to be clear because Tama's eyes were a little unfocused, even if he didn't understand why. "If you, I mean your friend, likes somebody then she can use the Love Letter Club, or confess her feelings directly. If you are willing to take a chance, then it might pay off."

"But what if he is already with someone?" Tama asked.

"Then you have to decide how much you like the person. I am very happy to have Moka in my life," Tsukune said with a smile. "But that hasn't stopped my friends from expressing themselves."

A subtle shift in Tama's posture told Tsukune that he had somehow said the wrong thing. He studied the girl closely. Tama was a little glassy-eyed and was licking her lips. Her nostrils were flaring as she almost panted. A sharp scent filled the room that while unique, was still recognizable. Tsukune's restless inner self was starting to become more alert. Tsukune was also aware that the scent in the air was mixed, coming from both Tama in front of him, and Kimi who was behind him.

"I should be going," Tsukune said. "Keep up the good work."

"But…" Tama had a lost look on her face as her captain departed.

Tsukune was growling at himself as he returned to the village. His work to calm himself had been undone. Being angry about irresponsibility had brought up his restless youki, but that wasn't so bad. A little physical exercise to burn off energy would probably solved that. What had undone Tsukune had been the scent of two aroused females. Their arousal had reminded Tsukune of ifs own frustration and self imposed restraint from satisfying his desires. As he walked back to the village, Tsukune's conscious mind and primal self were in conflict.

Tsukune wanted to get his inner desires and hunger under control. His inner self wanted to satisfy its hunger. The fastest way to regain that self control would be to satisfy those desires. Tsukune didn't like that solution. It seamed to him that it would be like spoiling a child. The child wanted cookies, but was told to wait. The child starts to make more noise, demanding the cookies. Give him cookies and the child would settle down, but how would Tsukune be able to keep control the next time if he got in the habit of giving in to his desires.

The sun was just starting to lighten the eastern sky as Tsukune reached the village. Soon it would be time for breakfast, and after staying up all night, Tsukune was getting hungry. Arguing with himself using a cookie analogy, Tsukune found himself wanting cookies. That was just being irresponsible, he scolded himself. He should just go back to the house, and if he couldn't wait for breakfast, he could make something himself or wake up Ruby. She would be happy to make Tsukune a batch of cookies, he thought. He squished that thought down with a growl. If he wanted cookies, there was no reason to wake Ruby, Kurumu always seemed to have some on hand, and would keep baking until Tsukune burst at the seams.

Tsukune stopped dead in his tracks. In his mind was an image of Kurumu in nothing but her apron offering him a plate of cookies. Tsukune didn't know what bothered him more, the fact that his mind was sinking so fast below the belt, or that it was Kurumu that he was thinking of. Moka was his girlfriend and lover. That thought made him twitch. He suddenly had the image of Moka in an apron cooking him breakfast. His stomach growled. Tsukune growled back. He needed to eat something, and then just go to bed.

"Ruby," Tsukune called as he entered the house. He didn't want to wake her, but she would be hurt if he fixed his own breakfast. She needed Tsukune to accept her and to make a place in his life for her. Mizore had sounded a lot like Ruby, when just a week ago she had said that she needed Tsukune in her life. Tsukune remembered that moment with Mizore, and remembered the physical contact they had shared. Tsukune felt his body responding to the memory. Damn, he hated feeling so out of control. He headed to his bedroom to take off his uniform. He heard Ruby in the bathroom as he passed by. "I'm home," He called out to her.

"Master?" Ruby called out, opening the bathroom door.

"In here," Tsukune answered from his bedroom.

"Would you like anything?" Ruby had only a towel around herself as she went to her master's bedroom.

Tsukune was clearly agitated. He was tossing off his uniform almost as if it offended him. He was down to his undergarments in no time.

"Master?" Ruby questioned.

Tsukune turned and saw Ruby. He was quick to notice her dark hair hanging down past her bare shoulders. It was wavy from having just been let down from a tight bun. Tsukune saw the fair skin of Ruby's bare arms and legs, her shoulders and neck. He wanted to growl, his desires, his hungers, frustrating him.

"Ruby," Tsukune said gruffy.

"What's wrong?" Tsukune said moving closer.

"Ruby," Tsukune growled. "Now's not a good time."

"Master?" Ruby's voice shook a little, fear touching her heart. "Tsukune?"

"Ruby," Tsukune explained gruffly. "It has been a long week, I am on edge and worked up. Seeing you like this isn't helping me right now."

"Let me help you," Ruby said. "Like I did last time." She reached for Tsukune's face.

"Ruby," Tsukune growled/groaned.

Ruby kissed Tsukune, hoping she would help him release some of his surging youki. This time, however, Tsukune wasn't concentrating on releasing his energy, he was trying to concentrate on controlling his hungers. Already on edge and irritated, Tsukune broke the kiss by pulling back and swinging his hand to knock Ruby's away.

*Smack*

"Ah!" Ruby gave a cry as Tsukune's hand connected with her cheek. It had not been a soft blow. Ruby was dazed by the force of it and stumbled back a step. Her cheek felt hot and her body trembled.

"Ruby," Tsukune swore, more at himself then anything.

He looked at Ruby and froze. She was standing only a short distance away holding a hand to the side of her face. The uncovered cheek was red with a rising blush. The other hand was reaching out to him again. Tsukune knocked that hand away.

"Ruby," Tsukune tried to explain. "I just need some time to… To… To get myself under control." He gestured to himself. "I'm just not sure how to…"

Ruby was quick to notice the way Tsukune's boxers were not fitting him well at the moment. She knew Tsukune had received a lot of stimulation recently, because she had been watching when he had been with Moka and Mizore in the house. Tsukune's problem seemed to be his own pent up desires.

"Master," Ruby said "Maybe if you were to take the problem in hand," Ruby tried to be polite. "You could release your… frustrations in private."

"Don't you think I would have tried that?" Tsukune snarled. "I've been bathing alone all week," Tsukune made a rude hand gesture. "All it does is distract me for a little while. There's no satisfaction, nothing that makes a difference, to by gained doing it myself."

"Maybe if I help you," Ruby said, stepping in close. "I have in the past and you didn't seem to have any problems." She reached out to touch Tsukune.

"Ruby," Tsukune tired to retreat. "That isn't going to help."

Ruby followed after Tsukune. Her deft fingers found their way past the obstacle of his boxers. Tsukune's hot flesh was then filling her hand

"You think this is a game?" Tsukune snapped. He shoved Ruby away hard enough to knock her down.

"Master…" Ruby cried out as she landed hard on the floor. The towel fell away, leaving her completely exposed with her legs apart.

"Damn it, Ruby," Tsukune Swore. "Its not about finding a way to satisfy myself. Its about controlling myself."

"I'm sorry…" Ruby tried to apologize while climbing to her feet.

"Gahh," Tsukune reached down and grabbed Ruby's arm. He lifted her to her feet with a grip so tight it left bruises. "You keep playing this game of yours," Tsukune accused her. "He jerked her a little to the side before letting go of her, he then bent down and picked up her towel. He tossed it at her. "Ruby, I know you're here. Trust me, I know. You don't think I find you beautiful, but I do. Damn it all, Ruby. You are polite, you're thoughtful, you're beautiful. Until I fell for Moka you were the perfect girl of my dreams. Gah..." He spun about pulling at his hair. He turned back to face her, his face a storm of emotions. "Ruby, I may not know my own heart most of the time. I know that I love Moka, that I am in love with Moka. Seeing her smile makes my day. You said that you feel the same way about me. But why do you think I let you be my slave," Tsukune gestured wildly. "It's because I care about you."

"Tsukune…" Ruby breathed. She was excited and on the edge of tears from happiness.

"Now this morning," Tsukune continued. "I tell you that I need a moment because I am having trouble controlling myself, and you play your games." Tsukune's voice became threatening and he stalked closer to Ruby, making her back up out of intimidation. "Sometimes it doesn't mater what we want, we just have to have respect for others and ourselves. I try to respect you, Ruby, as a person I love enough to make a part of my life. But then you try to force yourself on me." Tsukune grabbed the towel and pulled it from her hands, tossing it to the floor.

"I'm sorry I…"

"Fine," Tsukune growled, reaching for Ruby.

Ruby's eyes went wide and fear gripped her heart. Tsukun'e eyes were filled with streaks of black and red and a hungry smile curved his lips. Suddenly his hands were reaching for her. Before Ruby could do more then flinch, Tsukune had a hold of her upper arms and was pulling her into a kiss. There was no gentleness to it. He kissed Ruby with enough force that her lips ached from it.

"Phah!" Tsukune gasped / grunted as he broke the kiss, pushing Ruby away.

"Tsukune," Ruby protested. The backs of her legs hit his bed and she went down backwards.

"You should get out," Tsukune growled. He was more angry at himself then before.

"Why?" Ruby lifted herself to the elbows on the bed to look at Tsukune.

Tsukune was standing in the middle of his bedroom, breathing hard. His hands were clinched fists and his face as twisted into a grimace of anger. He shot Ruby a look.

"Go," Tsukune said in a low voice. "Lock yourself in your room. Go for a walk. I don't care, but please, just go. I don't want to abuse you like that."

"Master," Ruby called his attention to herself. She understood what Tsukune needed more then he did. She also saw this moment as her chance. Ruby sat up on the bed and spread her legs, making a lewd pose.

"Ruby please," Tsukune said, looking at her with hungry eyes.

"Tsukune," Ruby said gently. "You need me. I want this."

"Ruby…" His body was stiff as he moved towards her. Tsukune was torn with conflicting wishes.

"Please," Ruby said. "Let me care for your needs."

"I can't do this," Tsukune said through gritted teeth. He clenched his entire body and closed his eyes, refusing to move another inch.

Ruby moved to the edge of the bed and stood. Her body was just inches away from his. Those inches felt like endless miles to her.

"Tsukune…" Ruby sighed, feeling the sting of his rejection.

She was so close, Tsukune was aware of Ruby even with his eyes closed. She was close enough for him to feel her sigh. He could smell her hair and even the scent of her arousal. Unbidden the memory of her every touch rose up in his mind in a flash. Tsukune remembered everything he had felt when he had touched Ruby in the past. His eyes snapped open and her face was there. Her eyes were filled with pain and loneliness as she moved to slip past him. Tsukune's heart trembled as some small part of him ranted. He was so worried about himself he had hurt Ruby's feelings. He wanted to reach out and comfort her.

Ruby gasped as Tsukune's arms came up. She was suddenly being held in a gentle hug. She looked up into his eyes and saw warm compassion amid the storm of hunger and anger. Ruby surrendered into his arms.

Tsukune had meant to be comforting, to let Ruby know that he cared and that her feelings mattered to him. But a comforting hug and lead to a kiss. The kiss had become deep and heated. Tsukune's hands explored Ruby's body and she didn't resist. Tsukune's mind was in a fog. He knew he was crossing a line but had trouble understanding why he should care. Ruby was alive and warm. As he kissed her, one hand found her breast and kneaded it firmly.

Ruby felt her body start to tremble and her knees grew weak. As she accepted Tsukune's attention she prayed that this was not a dream, that it wasn't some kind of cruel joke. Her legs felt like they were turning to clay, the only thing holding Ruby up was the strength of Tsukune's hands. Ruby was already lost in pleasure by the time they fell together onto the bed.

When Tsukune was able to think clearly again, he flogged and scolded himself for his loss of control. He had forced himself on Ruby, taking his pleasure from her like a beast. He lay on his back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, aware of Ruby beside him. In his mind he could see her face, mouth hanging open and tears in her eyes, in that moment when he took her. Tsukune had not been gentle ether. He had groped her and even bit her hard enough to break the skin. All through the act, Tsukune had been aware of Ruby's body, from the feel of her skin under his hands, to the taste of her, even the scent coming from her flesh as he despoiled her. He remembered the feel of her legs around him, clinging to him as she cried out and he reached his release within her.

Tsukune's mind had cleared after he had reached his release. But it had only been enough for him to feel remorseful. He could still feel his inner self grumbling. Tsukune let himself collapse onto the bed beside Ruby, and started to berate himself. He hated himself right then. He had forced himself on Ruby, betraying her, Moka, himself, and even his parents who had raised him better then to be an unthinking brute.

"Ruby," Tsukune said in a shaky voice. "I'm sorry."

"What for, master?" Ruby said rolling over to cuddle with Tsukune.

"For this," Tsukune waved an arm around in a weak gesture. "What I did to you was wrong." He blew out a sad sigh and covered his face with his hands. "You should probably leave me. If I've done it once I could do it again.. I'm sorry."

Ruby saw how troubled Tsukune was and felt her heart tremble. He was going to try to push her away because he felt guilty for something she wanted to celebrate. She wasn't going to let that happen. She climbed in top of Tsukune and grabbed his wrists. Ruby pulled his hands from his face, but he tuned his head to the side.

"Tsukune," Ruby said. "Look at me."

"I'm sorry…" Tsukune sighed.

"Look at me!" Ruby let go of his wrists and beat her hands on Tsukune's hard, scared chest. "Look at me! I am not leaving you. I am going to stay with you for the rest of my life. If you don't want me any more then I will just go and kill myself, because I will not live without you."

"Ruby…" Tsukune looked up at her in alarm.

"The only thing you did wrong was keep me waiting for so long," Ruby said. "I love you, and I want you to love me too. Love me, use me, beat me; I don't care so long as you share your life with me."

"But… But…"

"Tsukune, I know that you want to be kind and considerate. I've been to your home and visited with your parents. I know you want that kind of pure life," Ruby said, her eyes were filled with emotions. "I'm sorry, Tuskune." Ruby traced a finger down the thick scar that rand from his left shoulder. She had inflicted that one herself when they first met. "It is partially my fault that you can never have that life."

"Ruby, I…"

"No, Tsukune," Ruby said firmly, with love in her voice. "You can't go back to your pure, human life aver again. You are a part of my world now and forever. This school is about teaching monsters to be more like humans, but for you, you need to learn to be more of a monster. We all have our needs and weaknesses, and you are no different. I will take care of all of your needs if you will let me. If you truly wanted to, you could leave this all behind and return to the human world where I could be your wife, I would take care of your house and be the mother to your children, and I would do all that I could to make you happy.

"But, Ruby… I…"

"But you are in love with Moka," Ruby said. "I know. And if you are going to be a part of her world, you will need me to be your slave. And if you and Moka marry, I will look after your children and love them as my own."

"Ruby, this was wrong," Tsukune protested.

"No," Ruby protested in turn. "This was right. You needed me. You didn't want to go to Moka or any of the others, so that left it to me." Ruby rolled her hips against Tsukune and felt his flesh stirring against hers. "I will take care of you Tsukune, I promise you."

"But…" Tsukune wanted to argue. He wanted to explain how he needed to be morally responsible. He was having trouble thinking because Ruby was distracting him with her hips. He had just cheated on Moka… "What would Moka think?" Tsukune blurted out.

"You can ask her," Ruby said. "But I know what she will say."

"What? How?"

"Tsukune… You got… like this," Ruby had to pause for a moment because she had just managed to work his flesh into hers. "Yess… She sighed. "You got like this," Ruby started again. "Because you held back. It's been bothering you all week, but you never told her. Moka will be upset that you were not sharing this with her. She cares for you, and if she thought you needed her for anything, you know she would be there for you. So she will be upset at you for concealing the problem, grateful to me for taking care of you, angry that you let it get as bad as you did, and jealous that it was up to me to satisfy your need."

"But…"

"No more talking," Ruby growled, grinding her hips.

"Ruby," Tsukune growled back. He reached for her, losing the desire to argue any more.


	78. Recovering Control

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 78

"Thank you for telling me this," Moka said to Ruby. "Now you better get back before Tsukune wakes up."

"Yes," Ruby said with a bow.

Moka watched the witch leave before going back in side. She went to her room, careful to close the door without slamming it. Moka was in a cold rage. Ruby had just told her how Tsukune had spent the morning, and why. Ruby was furious. She was angry at Ruby for what she had done with Tsukune. She was angry at Tsukune for what he did with Ruby. She was doubly angry with him because he had been hiding a problem from her for the past week, when not only would she be willing to support him, she would have been happy to be with him in the way he needed. Moka was also angry at herself. She had been around Tsukune all week, and while she could tell something was bothering him, she had not bothered to find out what. Moka had trusted Tsukune to tell her anything, and had forgotten about his pride.

"Tsukune, you stupid…" Moka said, close to tears.

Moka felt miserable. Doubt clawed at her heart. Kurumu had been there for Tsukune when he needed to be pulled away from his responsibilities and made to rest. Ruby had been there for Tsukune when his inner youkai was tearing him apart, and had given herself to him to satisfy his needs. I was true the Kurumu was being a good friend, and that Ruby was only doing her duty as Tsukune's servant, but Moka was Tsukune's girlfriend and lover. She should have been the one to be there for him. Moka made her way over to her bed and sat down. She hugged a pillow to herself and wrestled with her doubts.

Moka loved Tsukune, she knew that to the very center of her being. What she always questioned was if she was worth the devotion that Tsukune showed her. He had stayed at school so she would not have to be alone. He had supported her and done his best to protect her, sometimes even from herself. He had surrendered his humanity, his very life to protect her, and when she had tried to kill him, he had forgiven her. When she had tried to walk away from him, to give him one more chance at a normal, peaceful life, he had come after her. Now that he was firmly trapped in her world, a world of blood and death and violence, she was letting him down.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune was embarrassed when he woke up. After his second round with Ruby, the stress from the previous week and the fact that Tsukune had been awake for twenty four hours caught up to Tsukune. He had fallen asleep beside Ruby on his bed. It was the rumbling of his stomach that woke him up in the early afternoon. Tsukune sat up on the bed, remembering very clearly all that he had done with Ruby, and saw that he was still in his under shirt and boxers. To add to Tsukune's sense of embarrassment, his boxers were stiff in the front and he was protruding from them like a turtle. He ground a little as he swung his feet to the floor and stood up. Tsukune could tell what happened in his room by the scent alone. Before he could get to the bedroom door, Tsukune was awake, and he could feel his youki growling.

Tsukune gave a frustrated sigh. After all that he had done with Ruby, his youki was still not back down to normal. Tsukune felt a flash of anger, he had betrayed himself, first by giving in to his desires, and now by still not having his self control back. Tsukune stood in the doorway to his room for a moment, clinching his fists and trying not to growl and punch the wall. It wasn't fair. He didn't want to turn into some kind of depraved ogre. Tsukune held up his wrist and looked at the Holy Lock with a sigh. He wondered if his poorly controlled youki was a sign that it was failing.

"Master?" Ruby said, seeing Tsukune up and awake. She had been checking in on him regularly all day.

"Huh?" Tsukune looked up at her, his train of thought broken for a moment. "Ruby!"

Tsukune' felt his jaw drop and his body clench at the sight of Ruby. His servant was almost dressed in one of his under shirts. She wasn't much shorter then Tsukune, but her body was more slender. If the under shirt covered her modesty, then it was only by the barest margins, and only until she moved quickly in any directions. The effect was more provocative then seeing Ruby naked. Tsukune's raising desires were in conflict with his raising sense of guilt. While Ruby had dressed to display her body for Tsukune to see, she was also displaying the marks Tsukune had left on her skin. There were dark bruises on Ruby's upper arms, neck, and shoulders. One side of Ruby's face was puffy. Tsukune wilted, his shoulders sagging and his head drooping forward. He felt disgusted with himself.

"Master," Ruby approached him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm a filthy pig," Tsukune said.

"Master, no…" Ruby tried to protest. She saw that Tsukune was back sliding into his dark mood again.

Tsukune didn't wait to listen to Ruby. He pushed past her and went into the bathroom. He felt disgusted with himself and just dirty. He stripped down quickly, intending to wash himself. hoping to rid himself of at least some of his filth. As he washed, Tsukune tried to think. He was frustrated that his inner youkai was still restless, even after his indulgence with Ruby, but he was feeling better. If he felt better after being with Ruby, twice, but not all the way back to normal, then perhaps he should have Ruby couple with him until his self control was restored. Ruby admitted that she would be glad to help him.

Tsukune dumped cold water over his head. That was wrong thinking and he knew it. If Ruby really was fine with being Tsukune's play thing, that was all well and good for her, but Tsukune had still been unfaithful to Moka. Tsukune had to take responsibility for his actions.

"Ruby," Tsukune called as he came out of the bathroom.

"Master," Ruby quickly came to his side.

"After I dress," Tsukune said, trying not to look at Ruby's nearly naked body. "I will be going to see Moka." He blew out a sigh. "I need to tell her what happened."

"Master," Ruby said again. "You don't have to…"

"I do have to," Tsukune cut her off as he pulled on clean boxers. "I have to take responsibility."

"But, master," Ruby said. "I already told her."

Tsukune paused in the act of pulling on his shit. He turned and looked at Ruby, his face was flat, but his eyes were hard. He blinked once then very slowly finished putting his shirt on. Ruby was suddenly very scared

"You told Moka," Tsukune said in a dangerously soft voice. "You, told Moka, that you and I…"

"Yes," Ruby said. "I knew that you would want her to know the truth, and you needed to rest."

"Ruby," Tsukune said, still moving slowly as he finished dressing. "I want you to go to your room, and think about what you did very carefully."

"I'm sorry, master…."

"Go," Tsukune said, cutting her off. "And unless I call for you, I don't want to see you until tomorrow."

"Tsukune, I…"

"Go!" Tsukune barked.

"Ep," Ruby jerked in surprise at Tsukune's anger and ran from his bedroom.

Tsukune finished dressing and then headed for the front door. He needed to talk with Moka more then ever. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Moka standing with one hand raised, as if about to knock.

"Moka, I…"

*Smack*

"Tsukune you idiot!" Moka screamed at Tsukune. "What were you thinking?"

"Moka, I…"

*Smack*

"Do I mean that little to you?" Moka planted her hands on Tsukune's chest and pushed, forcing her way into his house, hardly sparing a though to slam the door closed behind her. "Why would you do such a stupid, selfish thing? After all that we have been through, I thought you trusted me. I thought I knew you better then this."

"Moka, I…"

"A week!" Moka screamed. "You let it go for a whole bloody week! Tsukune you can't be stupid like that. You are too important to me. I love you, Tsukune. Please trust me to keep loving you even when there is a problem." Moka stood for a moment, red faced and breathing hard, glaring angrily up at Tsukune. "What have you to say for yourself?"

"I, uhhh," Tsukune was dumbfounded.

"Ruby told me everything she knew," Moka said. Her voice was still hard, but she wasn't screaming any more. "She told me that you have been acting strange all week. I heard that you were having trouble controlling your inner youkai, from her. And then I hear, from her, about how you used her to work off your extra youki." Moka threw herself against Tsukune and hugged him tightly. "Why didn't you tell me, Tsukune?" Her voice was starting to shake.

"Moka," Tsukune tried to talk. He put his arms around her carefully and tried to gather his thoughts. "When it started," Tsukune said. "I didn't think it was anything important. I thought I would feel better in a day or two. I thought I just needed to improve my self control."

"Tsukune, you idiot," Moka said without looking up from Tsukune's chest.

"I'm sorry, Moka," Tsukune said. "If I had come to you, then maybe things would have been different." Tsukune sighed. "I'll see if the Board Chairman can replace the Holy Lock. If he can seal my power so I'm safe to be around others, I'll leave school."

"Tsukune, No…" Moka looked up at him then, here eyes were filled with horror. "Why? Why would you leave?"

"If I stay," Tsukune said. "I will only end up hurting you again." He shook his head "I'm becoming a beast. You were my girlfriend, being with you was foolish, but wonderful. It was something I thought we would do someday, after graduation, when we got married. But it happened and I was so happy to be your lover. But it's all over now."

"Over? Why? Tsukune, what did I do wrong?" Moka started to cry.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Tsukune tried to comfort her. "But how could you want to stay with me after what I did with Ruby? If I don't learn some self control, it's just going to happen again. I'm not worthy," Tsukune said with a sigh. He put his hands on Moka's shoulders and pushed her back from him. "I can't have a place in your life after something like this."

"You made me a promise, Tsukune," Moka said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not good enough for you," Tsukune said, stepping back from her. "You'll find someone better suited…"

"No. I don't want someone else," Moka tried to reach out and embrace Tsukune again. "I want you."

Tsukune tried to keep Moka back, to hold her off until he could get her to see that he was not good enough for her. He put his hands up and Moka tried to knock them aside. It was a feeble fight of swinging arms, until Tsukune's hand connected with the rosario, knocking it free.

"Tsukune," Inner Moka grabbed for him "What have you done?"

"I'm sorry," Tsukune just deflated. Inner Moka would see the reality. If he was lucky, she would kill him now and save everybody the torment of him turning into a monster. "I failed. I'm not good enough…"

Tsukune told Inner Moka the whole story. He told her what happened that started the problem. He told her what he had tried to do about it. Tsukune told inner Moka what had happened just that morning with Ruby, and how that had not been enough to truly solve the problem, just reduce it temporarily.

"Tsukune you are a fool," Moka scoffed.

"I know that now," Tsukune said. "That's why it's probably best if I left…"

"Quit being a fool," Moka shook Tsukune. "As if I would let you leave… That's not what I'm talking about. You think I don't know what it is to want? To need? You are a part of my world now, Tsukune. You have to let go of your foolish thinking." Moka gave Tsukune a shove that sent him backwards. He fell on the low table, breaking its legs. Moka stood over him.

"You wee a fool by not coming to me as soon as you had a problem," Moka said. "You want us to believe that you will be there for us, but when you need help, you want to take it all on by yourself. That's selfish and stupid both. As for what you did with your slave," Moka sniffed and made a dismissive wave. "That is what slaves are for. I've told you as much before. Beat her or bed her, it doesn't make any difference. She is no more important to me then your pet dog, so long as she knows her place."

"But I…"

"Silence," Moka cut Tsukune off. "Tsukune you lovable fool. You made an oath to me, and I am not going to let you run away just because you feel sorry for yourself. I know what it means to hunger for something, and what I hunger for is you. Stand up."

Tsukune scrambled to his feet. Moka grabbed the front of his shirt with both hands and pulled him close. She licked her lips then gave Tsukune a tight grin.

"Now quit being a fool and think," Moka said. "I am a vampire. I want blood. I need blood. Will you give me your blood Tsukune?"

"Yes," Tsukune answered, turning his head a little to offer his neck.

"Do you understand that any blood will do?" Moka asked. "I could take what I need from anybody, but it is yours that I want. Will you still give it to me?"

"Yes," Tsukune said firmly with a nod

"That's right," Moka said. "Your blood is mine. But what is I want more then your blood. Would you still give me what I want?" She let go of his shirt with one hand and used it to grab his groin firmly. "What if this is what I want. Would you give it to me, Tsukune?"

"Moka, I…"

"Yes or no, Tsukune," Moka demanded. "Will you give me what I want?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you think that I would not give you what you wanted," Moka let go of Tsukune. "Why would I not give you what you need? You gave me your life, Tsukune. I intend to do what I can to make it last a long time."

"But…"

"Tsukune," Moka said. "If I was in danger, would you save me?"

"Yes," Tsukune thought it was a ridiculous question.

"If you had to die to save me, would you still do it?"

"You know I would."

"Do you love me?" Moka asked, her voice and eyes softening a little.

"Yes," Tsukue nodded. "Yes, I love you."

"I love you too, Tsukune," Moka said. "You seam to have forgotten that fact. I love you and I would do anything to help you."

"Moka, I…"

"That's enough," Tsukune

Moka reached out and took hold of Tsukune's shirt again. This time she pulled him close and kissed him deeply. Tsukune was feeling off balance and mentally worn down, so he didn't resist. His inner self, however, responded quickly. Tsukune embraced Moka and kissed her back, even as his inner self grew more restless. Moka could feel the struggle deep within Tsukune. She pushed him back and gave him a hungry, predatory smile.

"Now you are going to give me what I want," Moka said, before pulling Tsukune to her again.

Xxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxXX

Ruby huddled on her bed, crying. She was scared and hurt and wasn't sure what to expect next. She had never seen Tsukune so angry. He had acted as if Ruby had betrayed him. She did everything she could for him, and didn't understand why he had been so angry with her. Ruby felt herself tremble as she remembered the look in Tsukune's eyes when he had banished her to her room. His warm, caring brown eyes had turned hard and threatening. The fact that they were his normal, human eyes, free of the streaks or flecks that appeared when his inner youkai was empowering him, made Tsukune's anger all the more scarry.

Tsukune had told Ruby to go to her room and think about what she had done. Ruby thought over her actions over and over again without understanding why Tsukune was upset with her. She thought Tsukune would understand her actions. He was usually so good at understanding other peoples feelings and needs. Ruby realized that she needed to think about what had happened from a different perspective. Right about then she welcomed the mental exercise to help distract her from what was going on in another part of the house.

Ruby had heard Moka come over, and then she heard the yelling. Ruby didn't know what to think, and tried not to listen. And then she felt the flare of youki that told her Moka's seal had been removed. A loud crash from the front room made Ruby jump. It wasn't long after the crash that the voices stopped. When the voices returned, Ruby blushed.

Ruby could tell by the sounds what was happening. She felt a stab of envy, but was glad that Tsukune and Moka were not fighting. To distract her from listening to the couple, Ruby tried to focus her mind on understanding why Tsukune had been so angry. Oddly enough, it was hearing Moka's vocal response to what Tsukune was doing to her that helped Ruby understand.

When Ruby had gone to Moka and told her what had happened, she was thinking in the role of the dutiful servant carrying a message to her master's friend. What she forgot to consider was not only Tsukune's desire to be responsible, but how Moka would see things. Ruby's report to Moka was almost the same thing as telling her that she was an unsatisfying girlfriend and lover. Ruby might as well have been bragging, by being the one to tell Moka what had happened.

Ruby understood what she had done wrong, and why Tsukune was so angry with her. In the morning she would apologize to Tsukune. She wanted to go and apologize right away, well maybe after Tsukune and Moka were done with each other, but Tsukune's order had been to stay out of his sight until tomorrow. Ruby sighed. Tsukune knew her too well sometimes. Sending her to her room was a harsh punishment. Not only would Ruby not be able to see Tsukune, to receive his attention, but she would not be able to serve him. Tsukune had not had anything to eat all day, and Ruby would not be able to cook for him. She was failing her duties as a servant. Ruby decided that was the worst part of it all. She had let Tsukune down with her thoughtlessness, and could only continue to fail in her duties until the morning came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka found it infinitely entertaining to have Tsukune serving her. She was sitting in a shirt borrowed from Tsukune at the hastily repaired table. The seal lay on the table beside the pot of tea while Tsukune worked in the kitchen. Moka smiled as she enjoyed the situation. Her body felt wonderful, with her own desires satisfied for the time being. Tsukune had also admitted that his inner nature was restored to its resting state. Moka took it as proof that she was a better lover then Tsukune's little slave girl, who had tried twice as hard and had achieved less success. Although Moka would have been willing to continue if Tsukune's stomach had not growled as if he was starving. Tsukune had admitted then that he had not had anything to eat in a day.

Moka had thought that her time with Tsukune was at an end. Her one failing, Moka knew, was her lack of cooking skills. At home, before she had ever put on the seal, servants did all the cooking. Since that time, she never had the interest to force herself into awareness to learn to cook though the outer Moka's eyes. Tsukune had surprised her then by offering to cook a meal for them to share.

The meal was a simple one. Tsukune had made use of the food on hand that he knew how to cook. Tsukune had started with some left-over steamed rice that he suspected was meant to be made into rice balls. With that as a base to work with, he chopped up some vegetables. He found the soy sauce and oil and pulled out a skillet. While the oiled skillet was heating up, Tsukune whisked up some eggs.

Moka had been surprised by Tsukune's cooking skills. Truthfully, she had been expecting instant ramen. Instead, Tsukune had served up a good fried rice. Tsukune and Moka sat together at the rickety table and shared their meal. Moka ate her fill, and noticed as Tsukune downed twice as much. After they ate, Tsukune dutifully cleaned up the table and the dishes.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked as Tsukune sat back down to share tea with her. "How is it that you are so good at housework, when you still make your home in your parents house, and have a servant at school?"

"I didn't have a servant until half way through last year," Tsukune reminded her. "And there were times when I had to cook at home too."

"Oh?" Moka was interested in hearing a little more about Tsukune's life outside of school.

"When the school was closed for repairs," Tsukune said. "My mother's sister-in-law was expecting her first baby. It was a difficult pregnancy towards the end. My mother had to go and stay with her to help out for a couple of weeks. My cousin came by on the weekends, but most of the time it was just my father and I. I thought that if I took the time to learn a little more cooking skills, I would be better able to take care of myself when I came back to school."

"Heh," Moka reached out and flicked Tsukune between the eyebrows. "You're so serious. I love that about you."

"Moka," Tsukune said. "As long as I have you here, could I talk to you about something?"

"What is it?" Moka wondered.

"I was wondering about what to do after we graduate," Tsukune said. "I still don't have any career plans, and its getting a little late to still be making up my mind."

"It is good that you want to plan for the future," Moka said.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Tsukune asked.

"You will have to find your place, Tsukune," Moka said. "There is no easy path if you truly want to succeed."

"That's what I thought," Tsukune sighed.

"I have faith in you," Moka said. "You have survived when other would have perished, and you have thrived when lesser people would have fled."

"Thank you."

"Now," Moka finished her cup of tea. "Are you done being foolish?"

"Yes, Moka," Tsukune nodded.

"And if this ever happens again, you will come to us for help, wont you?"

"Yes," Tsukune said. "I was stupid to keep something so important to myself."

"Good," Moka stood up. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Tsukune asked, rising to his feet."

"To your bedroom," Moka said, grabbing the front of his shirt. "I'm not done taking what I want from you." Moka pulled Tsukune behind her as she headed for the hall.


	79. Getting Set

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 79

When Moka woke up she felt confused. Her body was warm, and ached in a strangely pleasant way, but everything seemed off. It took her a moment to process everything her senses were telling her. She felt warm to the edge of sweating, and confined, almost crowded. The scent of Tsukune's blood was thick in the air, as she opened her eyes to a half lit room. The fog of sleep cleared from her mind and she recognized Tsukune's bedroom. Moka's thoughts move with speed after that. Moka realized that she was sleeping in Tsukune's bed, and could feel his body cuddled up against hers. She could see her clothes draped over the back of his chair, and the ache in her body confirmed what they had done.

Moka didn't know how to feel. The last thing she remembered clearly was being upset with Tsukune, and afraid. Now she was naked in bed with him. Moka had to wonder what her inner self had been thinking.

Moka turned over in bed carefully and admired Tsukune's sleeping face. She figured that if Tsukune was sleeping beside her, then he must have gotten past the stupid idea of leaving. Moka snuggled in closer to Tsukune and drifted back to sleep with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Tsukune?" Yukari asked when the table creaked and shimmied as she set her books on it. "What happened to your table?"

"Uh," Tsukune blushed. "I fell."

The group was getting together for their Sunday study group. Tsukune was a little nervous because his bedroom had an unmistakable aroma, and he wasn't sure if keeping the window open and the door closed would be enough. Tsukune and Moka had woken up in time, thankfully, for her to leave before the others saw her. It wasn't that they were ashamed of what they shared, it's just that they didn't want the others getting excited over something that wasn't really there business. Ruby had apologized to both Tsukune and Moka, bowing deeply, for her thoughtlessness on Saturday. Beyond that, she dressed carefully to make sure all of her marks from Tsukune were covered. Tsukune had managed to wash up and put on some fresh clothing in time to greet his first guest, Mizore. He welcomed her with a warm hug and a light kiss.

Kurumu arrived, bouncing as if she had springs in her hips and smiling brightly. It was clear that she was in a good mood. Tsukune wondered if he should be worried. Kurumu pulled Tsukune into a hug and greeted him.

"High… Tsu… Ku… Ne…" Kurumu gave him a quick peck after each syllable.

"You look happy today," Tsukune said as he continued to hold Kurumu. "Something good happen?"

"Just that I get to be with you, Tsu… ku… ne…"

"That's enough," Mizore said, sending a ice blade slicing through the air close in front of Kurumu's face.

"You…" Kurumu let go of Tsukune and turned to face Mizore.

"No fighting," Tsukune snapped, a little amazed at his own abruptness. Even more amazing was that both girls listened.

Yukari arrived a short while later with an arm load of books and notes. Tsukune gave her a hug that she was to burdened to return, and a quick peck on the forehead. The little witch appeared pleased with the attention, but frustrated and disappointed at the same time. Tsukune suppressed a smile. He had given her attention, so she couldn't be too demanding without looking spoiled, but he had done it when she was unable to cling to him. Tsukune knew he was going to have to find a way to dissuade Yukari's desires before the little witch became a real problem between him and Moka.

Moka arrived last, apologizing for keeping everybody waiting. As everybody got down to the business of studying, Tsukune felt a little awkward. He had already finished his assignments, so he had little to do. He did take the time to go over his work, but mostly he just sat with his friends and shared light conversation with them. Another reason Tsukune felt awkward was because of how aware he felt of his friends.

Tsukune was used to feeling Kurumu's presence, and her emotions. The closest way he could describe it was like having a kitten tucked in the front of his shirt. Most of the time it was just a warm, mildly distracting presence. When Tsukune paid closer attention to that awareness, it blossomed into a more in depth sense of how Kurumu was feeling and how close she was, and in which direction. Tsukune was also aware of Moka, Mizore, and Ruby, but it was different. Moka was like a heat source that he could point to with his eyes closed if, she was close enough, without even trying. Mizore and Ruby he was aware of just because he couldn't help but notice them. Ruby kept blushing and looking down, acting more subservient then usual. Mizore, on the other hand, kept look at him with clear eyes, as if trying to memorize the details of his face.

It was strange, Tsukune thought. Even though his inner youkai was calm and quiet, he was more aware of things then he had been just ten days ago. Tsukune wondered if this meant that something had physically changed about him, or if it was a new, learned attentiveness, brought on by the experiences of the last week.

It was a casual study group that day. There were no major exams looming over them, and everybody had had a chance to settle into their school life. Tsukune was caught up from all the work from the start of the year. Kurumu was keeping up without undue stress, and the others were in their respective grooves. Over all, it was a nice way to spend time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune walked to school with his friends, his mind focused and ready for the trials of another Monday. He didn't know why Monday had a grudge against him, but sometimes Tsukune would like to trade places with whoever it was that didn't get along with Thursday, just to take a break from the routine. His friends were in good spirits, with Kurumu so happy she was almost glowing. Mizore was more then a little cheerful, because Tsukune and paid her a visit the previous evening to share some time, and some energy with her. Moka was also smiling, and holding on to Tsukune very possessively. Seeing her two favorite people being close gave Yukari something smile about.

The day started out well, and Tsukune had some small hope that it would end well too. Kurumu separated from the group at the start of lunch, promising to catch up. Tsukune and the rest headed for their regular table, and were almost there, when a student Tsukune recognized, but couldn't remember the name of approached, carrying a bundle of envelopes tied together with red string.

"Aono senpai," The girl with a row of small horns protruding through her hair said with a small bow. "I am sorry to trouble you."

"It's no trouble," Tsukune gave her a friendly smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Senpai," The girl said. "These are for you." She presented the bundle to Tskune.

"Ahh," Tsukune took the bundle from her. "Thank you." It was a fair sized bundle, weighing close to two kilograms.

"As you know," The girl explained. "We normally deliver lover letters promptly, but most of our members are to shy to approach you." She shot a quick, nervous look at Tsukune's friends, who were watching her sharply. "If it is not too much trouble, we would be pleased if you would visit our club room when you have the time, so that we can give you your mail."

"I'll do that," Tsukune said.

The girl flashed him a wide grin, bowed, and left. Tsukune felt a little awkward, having just received so many love letters, but it was a minor annoyance as Mondays went. He turned back to his friends so they could enjoy the lunch break together, and paused as he saw their faces.

Moka was looking at Tsukune with an unhappy frown and eying the bundle of love letters. Mizore's face was unreadable, but her ice claws were twitching as if wanting to rip into something. Yukari actually looked murderous, gripping her wand as if she intended lethal violence.

"Tsukune," Moka questioned him a smooth voice. "What are you going to do with those?"

"I'm going to read them," Tsukune said. "And probably put some kind of polite response in my next advice column. I don't know." Tsukune started for their table. "Do you think I should mention how happy I am and mention how sending me these is inconsiderate to you, or should I just politely comment on how romance is nice and all, but I have other concerns and priorities in my life?"

Moka would have preferred it if Tsukune had said he was going to burn the letters. Or maybe, because he was so considerate, if he had said he would dispose of them later, that would have been fine too. When Tsukune said he intended to read them, Moka thought her heart would stop. But Tsukune's plan to put a generalized rejection in the school paper met with her approval. Moka resolved to go and visit the Love Letter Club and see if there was anything she could do to encourage them to lose track of any further letters for Tsukune.

Tsukune was casually going through the letters as he ate lunch. Yukari kept trying to take them, or to read them after Tsukune had, but he refused. At one point he even had to raise his voice. The people that had wrote him letters had taken the time to put their feelings down on paper (usually,) and Tsukune felt that he should respect those feelings enough to at least read their message and not randomly share them. Tsukune quickly had three stacks sorted out. The first was the pile he was working on, the second was the letters he had already read. The last, and thankfully smallest pile, were letters he would wait until he had more privacy before he opened them. One of the first letters that Tsukune had opened turned out to be a hand made card, with colored yarn, glitter, glue, and cut out shapes made from card stock. The thing was very distinctive, and Tsukune felt a little embarrassed to be holding it up in public. If whoever had made it was anywhere near by, he could imagine them being able to see it in his hands and ether being embarrassed, happy, or both. Tsukune quickly stuffed it back in its envelope. He would try to read it later, he decided. After that, any envelope that didn't feel like it held simple paper, flat or folded, Tsukune placed in the pile to be investigated back at his house, in private.

Tsukune was about a quarter of the way through the stack of mail when Kurumu arrived. Tsukune heard her approaching as she literally skipped along, which was, fortunately, enough warning for him to be ready for her arrival. When she was close enough, Kurumu launched herself at Tsukune, almost knocking him and his chair sideways.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu cried out as she landed on him. She somehow managed to land in his lap and put her arms around his neck. She kissed him deeply even before his chair had settled back down on all four legs.

"I'm so glad you're here," Kurumu said following the kiss, ignoring the other's protests. "I need to know, Tsukune do you have anything planed for Friday after school?"

"Um.." Tsukune thought for a moment. He had a training day planed for the Student Police on Saturday, and a half shift Thursday night, but Friday was clear. "I'm available," Tsukune said at last.

"Yay," Kurumu gave him another squeeze. "Then after school on Friday, can you go with me to an interview? Its for the dance machine promotional job."

"Alright," Tsukune said. "Right after school, we'll go to the village to get changed and then leave from there."

"Thank you, Tsukune."

Kurumu was positively beaming, while the other girls were confused. Kurumu planted another kiss on Tsukune, prompting another round of protests. Tsukune had to make a noticeable effort to dislodge Kurumu from his lap before resuming his lunch, and reading.

"Tsukune," Moka asked. "What is she talking about?"

"When Tsukune and I went on our date," Kurumu answered. "We entered a dance contest at an arcade, and we won. Well the company who makes the dance machine game that we used saw a video of our performance. It turns out that the contest was a part of a plan to find performers to do live appearances to help promote the sales of their dance machines."

"Kurumu received information from the company," Tsukune said. "So she got a campus pass and a work permit, and asked me to give her rides to the events and meetings and stuff."

"And Tsukune is my dancing partner," Kurumu added, negating his attempt to downplay his role. She turned her attention back to Tsukune. "I'll take care of everything else, so don't you worry about it, and I won't let you say no ether."

"What do you mean 'Take care of everything'?" Moka questioned.

"What would Tsukune want to say no to?" Mizore asked with accusing eyes.

"Well we will be leaving after school," Kurumu said, holding up a hand and ticking off fingers. "We will probably stop somewhere for dinner. If we get caught in the rain or anything, then we will need to get a room with a shower so we can clean up before the interview. And if that happens then we may need to have some laundry done. All of that will cost money," Kurumu looked at Mizore. "And Tsukune likes to be able to take care of himself, and doesn't like it if someone tries to do everything or pay for everything for him." She looked back at Tsukune. "You're responsible for getting us there, so I will take care of everything else. Got it?" Kurumu gave Tsukune a stubborn look.

"Yes dear," Tsukune drawled, earning him a happy giggle from Kurumu and dirty looks from the others

"Tsukune," Moka said to him. "When you get back from your trip, you 'will' tell me everything."

"Yes, Dame Moka," Tsukune said with a small smile, bowing his head. "It shall be as you wish."

Moka tried to appear stern, but Tsukune's words made her feel giddy and want to smile. The end result was an amused smirk, which was a good match for Tsukune's crooked smile.

"Tsukune," Mizore said with a calculating look. "Could you give me a ride to my village?"

"Do you have a campus pass too?" Tsukune asked.

Mizore didn't answer. She just frowned and cast a glare at Kurumu. Tsukune was aware of a very happy Kurumu writing in a notebook beside him as he finished his lunch.

After lunch, as they returned to class, Tsukune realized that he was attracting attention. The cause was easy to identify. Tsukune was carrying his pile of love letters. As Tsukune settled at his desk, one of his classmates approached him.

"Oy, Tsukune," The boy said, looking a little angry. "What are you doing flaunting your fan-mail? Not satisfied with the half dozen girls you already have or something?"

Every student in the room was now paying attention. Male and female, everybody was listening to the conversation at Tsukune's desk. The tension in the air was almost visible. The young women closest to Tsukune were ready to defend him, violently if necessary. The other girls in the room were waiting to hear what Tsukune had to say for himself, ready to judge him. The boys were tense, aware that not only was violence a real possibility, but that their future relationships with females could be on the line as well.

"I'm sorry," Tsukune said, keeping his tone polite. "I received these during lunch, and it would be cruel of me to just throw them away unread. Some of these letters took a lot of time and consideration to write. The least I could do is show the people that wrote them that I respect their feelings, and I can do that by taking the time to read their letters."

The boy in question went back to his seat with a sour expression. His imagined chance to score some points with a member of Tsukune's harem vanished. While the young women that associated closely with Tsukune had heard much the same during lunch, the other young women in the class had to take a moment or two to consider his words. While a few boys glared at Tsukune and his icons of popularity, the smarter ones showed at least outward signs of approval and acceptance of his reasoning. Before anybody could start a conversation to analyze Tsukue's words or motives, the teacher arrived and it was time to resume class.

Xxxxxx

Ruby was very quiet as she cleaned up Tsukune's bedroom. She collected his discarded clothes and laid out a fresh uniform for the morning, all without disturbing her sleeping master. At his desk, she made sure she had all the dishes collected and that nothing was in danger of being damaged or messed up because of a leaky pen or other desktop hazards. Ruby paused to inspect the stacks of love letters. Most of the letters sat in a single pile. A handful had been resealed with 'return to sender' written on them. What surprised Ruby were the letters dropped in the waste basket. Curious, Ruby took the basket and retreated to her room. Tsukune would't get mad at her for taking the trash, would he?

Ruby went through the discarded love letters in short order, and saw a common theme among them. They were all from admirers that seemed more then willing to be indiscreet. Some of the letters were very graphic. More then one girl had included sexy, or even nude, pictures. One girl had even sent a picture of herself performing a rather lewd act. Ruby made a mental note to avoid any meals using carrots for the next week at least. Ruby inspected the other offerings that had been included with the letters. Three pairs of panties had been sent to Tsukune, including a set that would only belong to someone of a very petite body, and would only interest a lolicon. Ruby took the entire collection and tied it up in a trash bag. If Tsukune didn't say anything about them by the weekend, Ruby was going to burn it all to a very fine ash.

XXXXXX

Tsukune felt awkward walking into the club room of the Love Letter Club towards the end of Tuesday's lunch break. No less then nine girls were sitting at the tables finishing their lunches. Three boys that Tsukune did not recognize, and one he did, were scattered among the others. One wall of the room was covered with shelves loaded with boxes. A long table that divided the room into two sections, with the furniture and club members in the larger section behind it. Tsukune walked up to the table / service counter while the club members watched him. Feeling self conscious, Tsukune pulled a small stack of envelopes from his pocket.

"Karin," The one boy Tsukune recognized called out. "Customer."

The boy Tsukune recognized was the same one that Tsukune had helped out the previous year, and who in turn had helped found the Love Letter Club. His girlfriend, the girl with the horns in her hair, had been watching Tsukune with dreamy, vacant eyes until the boy called her name. She did a little jump in her seat before getting up and approaching the service counter.

"Good day, Aono senpai," Karin said with a little bow. "How my I help you."

"Good day, Karin," Tsukune greeted her, making her blush. "If possible," Tsukune placed his stack of letters on the counter and gently pushed them towards her. "I would like to ask that you deliver these back to the person who wrote them."

"We will do our best," Karin accepted the letters.

"Thank you," Tsukune said, starting to turn for the door.

"Senpai," Karin stopped him. "As long as you are here would you like your mail?" The girl was talking so fast the words almost ran into one another.

"Alright," Tsukune nodded.

Karin gave a little hop and a skip before dashing to the back wall. She picked pulled a basket from the shelf and brought it over to the counter. Tsukune felt his stomach turn sour when he saw how many letters and small packages were in the basket.

"Ahhhh," Tsukune said. "I don't think I could carry all of those right now."

"I'm sorry," Karin said. "But you are almost never alone, and we really don't want to bother you when you are with your friends. I know it can be kind of embarrassing. I brought you that stack yesterday hoping that you could start coming to pick these up. Some of them have been here for a long time and it just doesn't seem right to not try to deliver them. Normally we just put them in your shoe locker be we have trouble finding yours for some reason. I'm really sorry about this…"

"Slow down," Tsukune cut her off as she started to turn a strange shade of purple, blushing as she ran out of oxygen. "Breath and relax. Look, I can't take all of these with me right now. I will have somebody come pick these up for me later. Is that alright?"

"Yes."

"Do you have collections like these for my friends too?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, but not as many," Karin said.

"I'll let my friends know to come check their mail as well."

"Thank you, senpai," Karin bowed.

Tsukune retreated from the Love Letter Club as fast as decorum permitted.


	80. First Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creators vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 80

Tsukune felt a little silly. He was dressed in his red and black riding suit, per Kurumu's instructions, and was waiting for her with Hiru out side her house Friday afternoon. Kurumu had popped out once to see if Tsukune was ready, which he was. She gave him the address to their destination and then disappeared back inside to finish her preparations. Tsukune had used his map to plot out the shortest route, four jumps then a ride into down town Tokyo, and was still waiting for Kurumu to finish getting ready.

"I hope I didn't forget anything," Kurumu said as she finally emerged with a fair sized bundle and a pack.

Kurumu was dressed in her pink and black riding suit, with her helmet in her hand. Tsukune helped her get the luggage tucked into the saddle bags and she secured her helmet in place while Tsukune got mounted.

"Are we going to have enough time?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes," Kurumu insisted. "I arranged a late interview because of school." She settled I behind Tsukune and happily wrapped her arms around him. "Weeee," She said excitedly before they even started moving.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune was a little uncomfortable with the whole business, but felt that the interview went well. He and Kurumu arrived with ample time to spare. At Kurumu's insistence they went to a hotel near the office they were to visit to clean up and change from riding suits to something nicer. Tsukune had brought a good shirt, trousers, and a tie, and though that would be good. Kurumu had other ideas. She approved of Tsukune's shirt, but that was it. She opened the bundles she had brought along and reviled the clothes she had picked out. Her outfit was a blouse with a vest and matching knee length skirt. She handed a matching vest and pair of trousers to Tsukune. Leaving their things at the hotel it was a short walk, by city standards, to the interview.

The interview itself was not what Tsukune had imagined. He wasn't sure what to he should have expected, but he always imagined business meetings of any sort to be stiff and boring. The first part of the interview was all paperwork. Tsukune and Kurumu then had watch a recoded introduction for the game company and their dancing machine products. After a video about the new machine the company wanted to launch, almost a portable dance club with a three-meter square dance platform, it was time for Kurumu and Tsukune to demonstrate their talents. While they did have to do a dance on one of the new machines, it was simple and slow, showing that they could move well enough together. The interviewers were more interested in Kurumu and Tuskune's ability to sell the machines. They were given some short scripts to read and act out.

"Oh baby, look at that," Kurumu gushed and pointed in accordance with the script. "I want to try it. Wanna dance with me?"

"Yes," Tsukune nodded. "I'll dance with you. Let's go."

The were asked to read through the script repeatedly, changing their tones and body postures. They even traded lines and reciting lines while they were holding hands, walking arm and arm, or just standing side by side. Tsukune felt that he did alright for himself, especially with most of the attention on Kurumu. The second script would have left Tsukune out of the picture together if it had not been for Kurumu's ability to draw reactions out of him.

"Baby, come one," Kurumu wiggled herself against Tsukune as she recited the lines from the second script. "I want to do it with you."

"Right now?" Tsukune responded in character. "But everybody will see."

"Don't be shy. I know you want to do it with me."

"But it's embarrassing."

"Please baby," Kurumu batted her eyes and pouted her lips. "For me."

"Alright," Tsukune said. "But just one dance."

The more they had to repeat the second script, the more Tsukune felt like it was just another day with Kurumu, and the more Kurumu really got into the part.

"If you want the job," The executive said at last. "It's yours."

Kurumu gave a cheer, Tsukune sighed, and then there was more paperwork. An agent was assigned to them, a contract was presented, and would be forwarded to their parents just to cover all liabilities, and a schedule was provided for rehearsals. As a parting gift, they were given a vinyl floor mat that was three-meters square with a grid marked out on it for them to practice on at school, and a print out of the dance steps. When the formalities were finally finished, Tsukune and Kurumu made their exit.

On the walk back to the hotel, Kurumu hugged Tsukune's arm. She was happy and excited. There was now a signed contract with her and Tsukune's name on it. They were partners. With the official business of the trip completed and out of the way, Kurumu was very much aware that she had Tsukune all to herself away from school. It was time to have a date.

Kurumu had actually planed things out in advance for her trip with Tsukune. She had asked her mother to make the reservations for her, and she had packed her bag according to her plans. When they returned to the hotel, Kurumu delayed returning to the room.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said as they crossed the lobby. "Let's get something to eat."

"Ahhh," Tsukune looked around the lobby for a clock. "I think that would be alright."

"Too bad I don't have a place I could use to cook dinner for you. We'll just have to settle for the hotel restaurant."

"Alright," Tsukune shrugged. "But your cooking would probably be better," He added because it seemed like a nice thing to say.

Kurumu was blushing happily as she pushed the button for the hotel's restaurant. The restaurant was on an upper floor of the hotel, giving the guests a nice view of the city lights. The meal was delicious, but Tsukune had to push himself to enjoy it once he saw the prices on the menu. Kurumu was having fun, talking about the interview and the future of the job. After the meal, as they headed for the elevator, Tsukune admitted to himself that it had been a nice way to spend time.

Once they were back in their room, Tsukune started to pull at his tie with one hand and unbuttoning his vest with the other. He calculate that if they got started right away, they could make good time getting back to school, and still have time for a good night's rest before he had to get up in the morning. He was about to share his thought with Kurumu when he found out she had a different idea. When he turned to talk to her, tsukune sw that she already had the room's phone in her hand.

"I would like a wake-up call for four AM," Kurumu said into the phone. That's right, room Four-Thirteen… Thank you." Kurumu hung up the phone and smiled at Tsukune.

"Ahhh…" Tsukune was caught off balance.

"It is much too late to go back to school tonight," Kurumu said sweetly. "We can sleep here and go back early in the morning. This way you will be alert and rested enough to get you through tomorrow."

Tsukune couldn't argue with her logic, and knew trying would be useless. He just gave a sigh and continued to undress. Tsukune tossed the vest on the bed, and that was when it hit him. There was only one bed.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said. Drawing his attention to her. "Thank your for everything."

"It's fine," Tsukune said turning to where she now stood. "But…"

Tsukune's immediate thoughts about the solitary bed slipped his mind when he saw that Kurumu was undressing. She already had her vest off and her blouse unbuttoned. She had a small smile on her lips as she saw Tsukune's reaction, but pretended to be concerned only with her task of undressing, and not watching him.

"Ku… Kurumu," Tsukune managed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take a bath," Kurumu said as if it was the most reasonable thing in the world.

Tsukune again didn't bother trying to dispute her thinking. He turned back to his own belongings. He had been warned that it might turn into an overnight trip, even if he had imagined something very different, and had packed accordingly. He had fresh undergarments, a spare set of clothes, and his toiletries. He was down to just his trousers and under shirt, and was drawing out his change of clothes when Kurumu embraced him from behind.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said. "Will you take a bath with me?"

"Kurumu," Tsukune sighed. "I…"

"I won't do anything to you," Kurumu said before he could protest. "It will just be you and I, two friends washing each others backs and taking a bath together. I promise."

Tsukune turned around in her embrace and looked down. Kurumu had a hotel robe wrapped around her body, and Tsukune was surprised to realize that he was a little disappointed. She was looking up him with an innocent expression.

"I didn't bring my swimsuit," Tsukune said.

"We have already seen each other naked," Kurumu said. "Just cover yourself with a wash cloth if you're feeling shy."

"I…"

"Please, Tsukune," Kurumu said. A smile lit up her face. "Come one baby, you know you want to…" Kurumu borrowed a little from the script they had read.

"I… I…"

"Please," Kurumu persisted. "It will be more comfortable then back at school."

"You promise that you'll behave and won't do anything?" Tsukune asked, figuring it was better to get a compromise then to spend all night arguing with her.

"I promise I won't _start_ anything," Kurumu said. With only a hit of a smile.

"Alright," Tsukune said.

Tsukune was pleased that Kurumu held to her promise. She never tried to take the washcloth from Tsukune's lap, and even kept one of her own, as a token of modesty. The large bathtub was soothing and while Kurumu was close enough to Tsukune to rub her body against his, they were not crowded together. With Kurumu behaving herself, showing a little consideration and modesty, Tsukune found it much easier to relax around her and enjoy her company. He also found himself admiring her face and body.

After the bath, Tsukune and Kurumu toweled off and dressed for bed. Tsukune was wondering if he should be proud of his ability to stay calm around the naked Kurumu, or worried. Once they were dressed for bed, the other issue returned to Tsukune's mind.

"There's only one bed," Tsukune said.

"I noticed that," Kurumu said with a smile. "This way I get to cuddle with you."

"Kurumu…"

"I'll behave," Kurumu sighed. "But if I can hug and kiss you when you're awake, it should be alright to hold you close when we sleep."

Tsukune shrugged his shoulders. Kurumu had been honest and considerate so far, so Tsukune decided to give her a chance. He did one last check of his bags and then climbed into bed, beside the waiting succubus. Kurumu turned off the lights and snuggled close to Tsukune.

"Good night, Kurumu," Tsukune said, giving her a small kiss.

"Good night," Kurumu purred.

Kurumu smiled to herself in the dark. Her night was going exactly to plan. This would be her first night alone with Tsukune as they worked together, so she was careful not to be in any hurry. The schedule, according to the contract they had just signed, had three meetings for rehearsals and wardrobe/prop fittings, two video filming sessions, and ten live appearances. Kurumu had fifteen more nights scheduled that she could use to seduce Tsukune. She never imagined that being in love would be such hard work.

Tsukune willed himself to relax as he lay in bed close to Kurumu. He wanted to trust Kurumu to hold to her promise of not trying anything funny, and for some reason, Tsukune felt that it was important that he be able to trust her. As he was drifting off to sleep, Tsukune thought to himself that it felt good being this close to Kurumu. Tsukune slipped across the barrier between wakefulness and dreams without noticing.

Tsukune drifted in a warm rosy light. He was aware of his body, but it felt heavy and unresponsive. In this unknown non-place, Tsukune was not alone. Two women that he knew well were also there. Moka and Kurumu floated in that non-place with him, both with their eyes fully upon him and unaware of each other. He lifted his arms slowly, holding them out and the two women closed with him. Tsukune felt the two women touch his body, and in some way become a part of it. Tsukune welcomed them, feeling himself become more complete. Around him, outside of the rosy glow of his non-place the world moved and changed. Bright lights and dark shadows moved about, and images flicked as if illuminated by dancing flames.

Tsukune was jerked out of his dreams by the ringing of the telephone. As the fog of sleep burned away from his mind, he managed to sit up in bed. It was about the fifth ring when Tsukune managed to answer the phone. A polite and unfairly awake voice on the other end notified Tsukune that it was the requested wake-up call. Tsukune thanked whoever it was and hung up the phone. Next, Tsukue fumbled for the bedside switch and turned on the lights.

Kurumu was roused from sleep by Tsukune's moving about. She sat up beside him and stretched, yawning. She wanted to go back to sleep but knew Tsukune wanted to go back to school. Suppressing her own complaints about the early hour, Kurumu started to climb out of bed.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said, halting her. "Good morning." Tsukune crawled across the bed towards her.

"Good morning," Kurumu said.

Kurumu was a little surprised by Tsukune's warm hug. If getting such hugs were the reward for waking up early, Kurumu was willing to lose a little rest. Just before letting go of her, Tsukune planted a light kiss on Kurumu's forehead. Before she could think to respond, Tsukune was off the bed, toiletry kit in hand, and headed for the bathroom. When the door closed behind him, Kurumu realized what had happened. Tsukune had distracted her and claimed the first turn in the bathroom.

"Hrmph," Kurumu folded her arms under her breasts and frowned at the closed door.

XXXXXXXX

The ride back to school was uneventful. Kurumu held on to Tsukune, enjoying her time of being close with him. The 'jumps' that shortened the journey were fun, but Kurumu kind of wished that they could take a longer route back to school. The feel of holding Tsukune close made Kurumu warm inside. She knew that seducing Tsukune was going to be a battle with herself, because she didn't want to wait, but it was so going to be worth it.

XXXXXX

Tsukune let himself flop onto his bed. It had been a long day and he just wanted to rest while Ruby prepared supper. Once he and Kurumu had returned, Tsukune had spent most of the day with the Student Police. He had planed out a training day, based mostly on things from mangas, he was embarrassed to admit to himself. He didn't make people run laps or anything he thought would be boring. Instead, he had given them challenges to practice their teamwork. He told the Student Police members that the training was bout using their heads and working together.

Tsukune had passed word to all members of the Student Police, and had let it be known that anybody wanting to join was also welcome. The turnout was better then he had hoped, and had included some surprises. Tsukune had all of the patrol officers and hopeful applicants team up in groups of three, and for their first exercise he sent them on a tour of the school. He told them five places to visit, explaining that he had put a sign-in sheet at each location, and they were to go to each place, sign their names, and after visiting all five, meet back at their headquarters. As a parting instruction, Tsukune reminded everybody to stay in uniform and stay in their human forms.

Once the teams were off, Tsukune turned his attention to the watch commanders and officers. He challenged their thinking skills by discussing the school's rules and how they applied to different situations. At the same time, he had them practicing with their shinais. He wanted them to be able to think and act quickly, and then be able to get the others to do the same. Fencing was also about self control. Tsukune had received some sword training from a kendo club member the year before, and tried to keep at lease some basic skills alive with the Student Police.

When all the patrol officers had returned, Tsukune sent Akira to collect the sign-in sheets. While he was gone, Tsukune told the rest that it was time to do a little competition. The teams were going to have a race, in their human forms. The course was not very long or difficult, but each team would be making three laps. Each lap a member of the team would be carried, and it would be a different member each lap. The race didn't take long, and there was a lot of laughing and carrying on, which was all fine with Tsukune.

After lunch at the school cafeteria, Tsukune had one last game / exercise for everybody. While the patrol officers were racing each other, Tsukune had sent the watch commanders of to hide a bunch of little paper flags. There were over a hundred flags and each one had a number. The goal was to collect a complete set of flags, numbered one through five, and return before time ran out. The patrol officers were allowed to ask for help from any students they saw, and even each other. If one team had an extra 'two' for example, they could trade it for another number if possible, or just give to anther team. Tsukune did warn them that there were not enough flags for every team to get complete sets, and even if a team did not get a complete set, they should still return to the headquarters by the deadline.

Tsukune thought everything was going well. The patrol officers appeared to be having fun, which was good for morale and promoting teamwork. The watch commanders were getting a little brain workout and physical exercise. The training day was a very club-like activity, and Tsukune hoped that would inspire not only team work, but hopefully recruitment. And then the yelling started.

Tsukune was waiting for the first team to return to the headquarters when he heard the yelling. He tensed, expecting bad news. The first team came into sight, it was the twins, Kumi and Rumi, who tsukune had been surprised to see among the hopeful new applicants to the Student Police, along with their third team member, a very petite but fast girl names Usa. On their heels came three other teams, with everybody running hard. For a moment, Tsukune was worried that a brawl was about to start. It turned out that he was only half right. The winning team, the self proclaimed two and one women, had earned bragging rights. And while there was moaning of and muttering from the teams that didn't win, there was also much congratulating and smiling. The area around headquarters became lively as more and more teams returned. In the end, Tsukune declared the training day a success. He ended the day by thanking everybody for their participation.

Tsukune returned to his house feeling the effects of two long days. Ruby greeted him with a smile and told him super would be ready soon. Tsukune nodded and asked her to wake him in an hour. He had slept well beside Kurumu the night before, but had gone to bed late and woken up early. He wanted a nap before dinner, because after dinner he planed to hit the books. As he drifted off to sleep, Tsukune remembered his dream form the previous night.


	81. Different Week

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 81

Moka was feeling restless. She kept getting up from her desk, breaking from her studies, to pace back and forth in her room. Tsukune had raised a valid concern. What did Moka want to do with her life? Her father wanted to use her as a tool, to arrange for a marriage that would benefit him politically. Moka wanted to establish herself and be in control of her own future. Her plan of starting a business was a simple enough way to establish herself, if she could just think of what kind of business. She could picture the scene in her mind. Moka would have a nice office with her name on the door. Her secretary would bring her documents to review and serve her tea. Out in the main office, a small staff would be working, balancing the books, talking on the phones, and doing their best to keep Moka happy while earning the company money.

It was a nice mental picture, but Moka had a problem to solve first. She did not know what her company would be. A part of her wanted to curse at her father. The man had given Moka enough business sense and political savvy to understand what it meant to run a business, but he didn't directly manage one himself. Moka's father was an entrepreneur, he made his fortune by investing in other people's businesses and ideas. It was a way of life and survival. The elder vampire didn't have to run a business or attend meetings. A small, loyal army of accountants and lawyers searched the markets for investment opportunities for him, and then managed the accounts. All Moka's father had to do was hold out his hand and have money placed in it.

Moka wasn't hurting for money ether. She had more then enough to her name to start up a business, if only she could think of something that had a chance of surviving, or better yet, thriving. If Tsukune had an ambition she could invest in, Moka would, but he was struggling with the question of his own future. It was a frustrating question that nagged at Moka's thoughts.

Moka tried to think what she could do. Her personal skills set were all basic domestic abilities. Going to a university and become an executive was all well and good if she was just looking to make a normal living, but it carried little status. Moka needed to establish herself, she needed to establish a significant status if she wanted the freedom to make her own choices about her future.

Moka was able to push the concern from her mind, if there was something she needed to concentrate on, and of course Tsukune was always able to distract her from her concerns. But that didn't help her solve the problem of what to do after graduation. Moka tried to turn her attention to her studies again.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The Sunday study group had a strange tension hanging over it. Kurumu was happy, smiling almost constantly. Mizore and Yukari were their normal selves. Tsukune had a small frown creasing his brow as he worked, while Moka kept chewing at the end of her pen. Moka was aware of Tsukune's frown and wondered what was bothering him. Tsukune noticed the way Moka bit at her pen, and wondered if he was next.

It was hours later, as the study group was breaking up for the day, that Moka decided to take steps. She had questioned Tsukune about his trip with Kurumu before the other members of the study group had arrived, but it was clear that something was bothering him. Moka put her books and notes in her bag, packing up like the others. As everybody started to make their way to the door, Moka set her bag down off to the side of the entry and excused herself to the toilet. It was just an excuse, and not a real need. Listening carefully she could hear Tsukune wishing the others parting words. Moka emerged in time to give Tsukune a quick hug, saying that she would see him in the morning, and then hurrying out the door, without her bag.

Moka's plan was only half formed when she left her bag at Tsukune's house. She knew that her plan would hit a snag if Tsukune decided to bring her bag to her, so she listened for the door even as she hurried to her bedroom to prepare for the next part of her plan. Moka was concerned about Tsukune, and about her relationship with him. He had been in need of her twice so far this school year, and it had been up to another woman to help him. That was something Moka found unacceptable. She quickly gathered the items she needed for her personal care together. Next she carefully selected a clean uniform and the appropriate accessories and undergarments, and folded them up in a neat bundle.

Moka collected her bundle and her kit, and after a quick peek out the front window, she headed for the back door. Carrying her things, Moka walked with her shoulders back and head high, and tried to look calm and confident while feeling nervous. Something was starting to bother Tsukune again, Moka believed, based on that frown he had during their study group, and there was no way she was not going to be there for him.

Moka knocked at the back door to Tsukune's house, and Ruby let her in. She caught Tsukune while he was putting on his shoes, Moka's bag in hand. He had almost left the house to take Moka her bag, but she had been quicker.

"Tsukune," Moka said with all the conviction she could muster. "You can leave my bag by the door. I shouldn't need it until the morning."

"Moka," Tsukune said, a little surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Tsukune," Moka said. "I'm sorry I have not always been a good girlfriend..."

"Moka, no..." Tsukune protested.

"But I am your girlfriend," Moka continued. "And I want to make sure you're all right."

"But..." Tsukune felt caught off guard and off balance, wondering if he had missed something.

"Excuse me for a moment," Moka said, and headed for Tsukune's bedroom. She found a safe place for her kit and hung up her uniform. The first time Moka had spent the night alone with Tsukune it had been before the school year had officially started, and there was nobody around to catch them. The second time had been spontaneous, and not her idea at all. In fact, she had been surprised to wake up in bed with Tsukune. Surprised, but not unhappy about it. Moka knew she was risking getting caught with Tsukune by staying with him on a school night, but if he needed her, it was something she was willing to accept.

Moka wanted to be with Tsukune. She wanted him to know that she was there for her. While it was true that she had saved his life many times, and had even given her blood to him, making him more then human, it was because of her that his life was in danger in the first place. It was out of love and loyalty to her that Tsukune had risked his life, often saving her from death or worse. And while her blood had saved his life and made him more then human, it had cost him a part of his humanity and taken away his ability to ever have a normal life. Moka felt indebted to Tsukune. If she could not be there for him when he needed her, then she was not suited to be his girlfriend, and Moka wanted to be with Tsukune.

Tsukune still had some school assignments to finish after the study group broke up. Moka, who had finished hers, to distract her from Tsukune being out with Kurumu, was more then ready to help Tsukune. They sat together at his table, that still creaked and wobbled a bit, with their heads together over the books and notes. Ruby interrupted their study time to serve dinner, but otherwise left the couple alone.

After supper, and when the school work was done, Moka invited Tsukune to wash her back. Tsukune admitted to doing so with Kurumu, and Moka wanted him to remember that the succubus had nothing to offer him that she didn't. In truth, Moka had a little trouble remembering why she had chosen to spend the night with Tsukune, she was enjoying the time with him so much.

Moka enjoyed Tsukune's company. He listened to her when she offered criticism on his school work. When they were relaxing in the bath together, Moka let slip her concern about what she would do after school, what kind of business to start. Tsukune didn't dismiss her concerns with platitudes. Instead, he tried to help her by talking about the businesses knew about. Some were more realistic for Moka then others, but he did try to help her.

While sitting together after their bath, while Tsukune was helping to brush Moka's hair, Moka had a smile on her face. Tsukune was idly talking about about the Student Police, and Moka was enjoying his relaxing company. Moka wanted to enjoy her time with Tsukune, but reminded herself that she was there for his sake, to help with his needs. However, as they prepared to lay down to sleep together, Moka noticed the small frown he had been wearing earlier was gone. Moka wasn't sure if she had been able to help Tsukune or not, but as they cuddled together for the night, Moka was glad that she had decided to stay with him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune was having a strange week, and wondered if it was an indication of how his life in the future would be. In addition to his school work, his work with Newspaper Club, and his responsibilities with the Student Police, Tsukune now had rehearsal time with Kurumu to work into his schedule. A part of what made the week so unusual was the presence of Moka at his house. Every day after school, Moka would return to her house to take care of her things and assorted personal needs, then she would return to Tsukune's house. If there had been enough room in his house for all of Moka's belongings, Tsukune suspected that Moka would have moved in. After his time with Kurumu or the Student Police, Tsukune returned to his house to find Moka already there.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yukari was wondering what was happening with her friends. Kurumu's happiness was easy to understand, because she was getting to spend time with Tsukune. The little witch had tried to invite herself to participate in their dance rehearsing, only to be told she could watch, but could not get in the way, and that had been by Tsukune. Mizore had actually accepted the invitation to watch. She had a dreamy smile on her face as she watched Tsukune, and was always ready to offer him a cool drink. Tsukune was moving through his days with the kind of posture that spoke of confidence and commitment, often with a smile on his face. Yukari thought that Tsukune's time with Kurumu must be upsetting to Moka, no matter what she said, because the vampire was becoming short tempered.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was an unusual arrangement. Ruby took care of the house and kitchen, but Moka's presence was undeniable. While it was Tsukune's house, and Ruby was his servant, he responded to Moka's needs and wants happily. Moka wondered if it was a reflection of what her life with Tsukune would be like in the future. She had her school work to take care of, and a different schedule then Tsukune, but was with him each night. Moka enjoyed the quiet time they shared together over school work, or just being close to each other while reading. She just had a small problem. She was close to Tsukune, and he smelled so good.

Moka was forced to hold herself back. Tsukune smelled so good that she thirsted for his blood. When she woke up beside him in the morning, Moka had found her mouth watering, practically drooling. She did not want Tsukune to feel that she was taking advantage of him, or just wanted to drink his blood, so she held back. The more she was forced to restrain herself, the more irritable Moka felt. It didn't help her at all that her inner self was also aware of Tsukune's closeness. His blood was not the only thing that Moka hungered for. She resolved that Friday night she was going to indulge herself, and make sure Tsukune was satisfied as well.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mizore found the entire situation amusing. Moka was trying to be discreet about spending all of her time in Tsukune's house. Kurumu was happy to be dancing with Tsukune, so she probably had not noticed, but each morning Moka and Tsukune came out of his house covered in each others scent. Mizore was sure that the two were sleeping together, possible even having sex. A small part of the snow maiden felt jealous about that, but only a little. Mizore knew that if Tsukune had gone that far with Moka, then it was only a mater of time before she would have her chance.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurumu was having a good week. She had two rehearsals with Tsukune, where she and he had been close to each other and moved together. Tsukune and Kurumu had practiced at her house, and while Mizore had been there to watch, it had been something only the two of them had shared. Saturday morning, early, she and Tsukune were going back to the city for appointments that would take most of the day. Thinking about her time alone with Tsukune had kept Kurumu smiling all week.

Kurumu already had plans in place. She had reserved the same hotel room as before, because it was close to where they would be conducting business, by the simple method of telling her mother what she wanted. She and Tsukune would check in to the hotel and have breakfast before their first appointment of the day, and return to rest and relax after all the business had been taken care of. Kurumu suspected that the idea of her and Tsukune being alone was one of the reasons Moka was acting so cranky.


	82. In Deeper

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 82

Tsukune suppressed a groan. His mind felt lost in a tired fog and it was only mid afternoon. Tsukune had started the day feeling a little drained, in more ways then one. Moka had been very passionate, and thirsty, Friday night. Remembering her attentions made Tsukune smile, and feel a little aroused all over again. The appointments that he and Kurumu had attended had been packed together to try to get as much done in a minimal amount of time. There had been a meeting with a dance choreographer that had talked more then two hours, with lots of gesturing, about presentation and the beauty of dance. Tsukune had tried to keep up, but was unsure of how well he did. The meeting with the costume designer had been brief by comparison. Tsukune had been measured every which way, and then dismissed. As he sat off to the side, he watched the designer's assistant measuring Kurumu up. Tsukune though he might have to say something to the man about his hands, until Kukumu smiled sweetly at the man.

"I don't need this job," Kurumu had said. "But I am sure you need your hands. Touch me again and I'll break your fingers. Alright?"

The meeting with the costume designer went smoothly after that. The assistant was a little red-faced as he said he had enough measurements, passing the documented numbers over to his boss before leaving the room. The designer had Tsukune and Kurumu pose together while he took photographs. Tsukune played straight man to Kurumu as she posed around him, and sometimes hanging onto him. Next was a conversation about colors and styles, to which Tsukune contributed nothing of substance.

Kurumu and Tsukune had a brief meeting with the manger and their agent. Tsukune's parents and Kurumu's mother had all approved of the contract, so the project was going to go forward. After a contract and schedule review, it was time for a quick lunch break. Tsukune and Kurumu were sent back to the costume designer for a test fitting, and then it was to a conference room where a dance machine was set up. Tsukune and Kurumu were asked to sit quietly while a bunch of anonymous men and women in suits watched a video presentation that included scenes from Tsukune and Kurumu dancing at the arcade. Tsukune and Kurumu then were introduced as the dancers/spokes persons for the roll-out of the new machine.

When the business of the day was over, Tsukune was looking forward to getting some rest. It was still early enough to make the trip back to school, but he knew that Kurumu wanted to spend the night, as she had the last time. Tsukune had briefly considered arguing the point, but decided that it wasn't worth it. Besides, Tsukune had learned that the hotel had a pool, and he had remembered his swim trunks this time. As he and Kurumu walked back to the hotel holding hands, Tsukune knew that he would be spending the night with her, and that it would be alright.

XXX

Kurumu almost felt like singing. While the day had been long and mostly boring, the work part was over and it was time to play, and Tsukue was with her. They had held hands back to the hotel, walking together like a couple. When they reached to hotel, Kurumu had been ready to argue with Tsukune to get him to stay the night with her. As she expected, as soon as they returned to the room, Tsukune had gone straight to where he had left his bag. Kurumu carefully selected a pout expression and chose her words.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said as he unzipped his bag. "Would you like to check out the pool with me?"

"Wha…" Kurumu's brain stalled. Tsukune wasn't trying to leave. He wasn't rushing back to school, and to Moka and the others, but was inviting her to play with him at the pool. A rush of happy excitement made her blush. "Tsukune…" She breathed.

Tsukune almost dropped his swim trunks, the wave of emotions from Kurumu hit him almost like a physical force. She was so happy at that moment that Tsukune had no doubt that he had said the right thing. He had been careful to not be facing her when he spoke because he was sure he would have stammered and blushed if he had. Now he turned to look at Kurumu, swim trunks in hand, and saw her face. Kurumu's eyes were shining with happy tears. Tsukune quickly crossed over to where she stood and wrapped his arms around her.

Kurumu melted into Tsukune's hug. He had said the most perfect thing at the most perfect time. Kurumu doubted she could have been happier right then even if Tsukune had confessed his love for her. Kurumu's happiness was momentarily shaken by an intruding thought. The only swimsuit she had brought had been in case of Tsukune arguing for modesty in the bath. She had her white bikini tucked into her bag.

"I…" Kurumu hesitated to say. "I don't have a swimsuit for the pool."

"Oh," Tsukune said. "Do we have time to go shopping for one?" Tsukune was surprised his voice had sounded so calm. Shopping with a girl for clothes could be painful, his cousin had taught him that. Shopping for a swimsuit was asking to be tormented. But once again, Tsukune knew he had said the right thing by the way Kurumu reacted.

"Tsukune," Kurumu cried out. She worked her arms free from his embrace and reached up. With a double handful of his hair, Kurumu pulled Tsukune's head down so she could kiss him. She kissed him until she was breathless, willing him to feel her love for him.

By the time Tsukune reached the pool he almost wished it had been filled with ice water. The shopping trip had been mercifully brief, but an ordeal all the same. Kurumu had demonstrated a low level of modesty, and when she was shopping with Tsukune, she didn't want to hold back. She had been surprised when Tsukune had even suggested one for her to try on. Tsukune had noticed a bikini on display that he thought would be suitably revealing for Kurumu's tastes, but more modest then she would normally choose for herself. He found one in black and another in pink that thought would fit her. He thought about it for a moment and then presented the pink one to Kurumu. Kurumu, very excited to have Tsukune participating in her little shopping trip with her, snatched up the offered swimsuit and hurried to try it on. It was an older style then she would have picked out for herself, and not very cute, but Tsukune had picked it out so that was enough of a reason to model it for him. The high cut sides, and slightly higher then normal waistband made the bottoms of the swimsuit accentuate her legs and hips, while wide triangle sections of top with their wide bands gave her a comfortable amount of support for her breasts. Kurumu checked her reflection in the mirror, and was a little less then happy about how the pink bikini made her bottom look big. She would model it for Tsukune, Kurumu planed, and then pick out something else. She stepped out of the dressing room and turned to Tsukune to give him a little show. When she saw the stunned look she inspired on his face she knew she was going with the pink bikini after all.

Tsukune slipped into the pool and stretched out his body to relax his muscles. He was aware of Kurumu floating close by, watching him with a smile, but it didn't bother him. A few other guests of the hotel were also enjoying the pool, with most of the watching Kurumu. As Tsukune slowly swam the length of the pool, he could tell that some of the guests were looking at him. One, a middle aged woman seemed to eye him nervously. She was nobody that Tsukune recognized, so he guessed that the woman was put off by his collection of scars. He had to admit that they did make him look like some kind of delinquent that got into gang fights or something. Tsukune tried to ignore the looks.

Kurumu and Tsukune enjoyed the pool until hunger started to become an issue. They showered off beside the pool and covered up in hotel robes to return to their rooms. Kurumu promptly ordered room service, surprising Tsukune a little. She ordered some western dishes and a bottle of wine, along with a dessert.

"Kurumu…" Tsukune questioned.

"Oh Tsukune," Kurumu said with an exaggerated sigh as she untied her robe. "I don't feel like getting all dressed to go out." She sauntered over to him with a crooked smile. "You don't mind, do you?" She reached for the bet of his robe. "We could just watch a little television together. Maybe order a movie we could enjoy." As she talked she untied his robe and slipped her arms under it to hug him. "Would that be alright with you?"

Tsukune was aware of Kurumu tripping him back onto the bed and kissing him. Her body was warm, while the damp bikini was cool. They shared just a few kisses, or so Tsukune thought, but they were disturbed by the knock at the door by room service. Tsukune blinked a few times, surprised that he had lost track of time. As they sat down to dinner, Tsukune thought about why he was being so care free, or perhaps careless would be a better term.

Tsukune loved and respected his parents. They had raised him to be polite and diligent when dealing with others. True, he had not seen the need to apply himself academically before meeting Moka, but that was his short coming, not his parents. Tsukune remembered being embarrassed to even hold Moka's hand in public, and now if they kissed in a public place his only concern was embarrassing her, because he knew how important proper appearances were to her, or at least to Inner Moka. Tsukune thought about the first time Ruby had tried to climb into his bed, or to wash his back. He had made a deliberate effort to defeat his modesty, but Tsukune had never intended to set aside his morals. But he had to admit that he was becoming a beast. Not only had he learned to let Ruby wash his back, Tsukune had learned to be able to expose himself to the female friends closest to him. Ruby he had desensitized himself to, although he still blushed if he wasn't careful. Moka was his lover, so being naked together in the bath, or the bed seemed like a small thing. Tsukune could understand why he was so care free around Moka, and even around Ruby, but what was he doing with Kurumu.

Tsukune's mind worked as he ate without really tasting the food. He sipped a bottle of water from the mini bar and followed his train of thought. Kurumu was his friend, but she had started out as a distraction, a threat to his relationship with Moka. Over time he had come to value her friendship and support, but was still embarrassed by her physical displays and forward gestures. He had resolved to be less shy in a large part to avoid letting Kurumu provoke him. He looked up from his meal and considered Kurumu carefully.

The turning point, Tsukune recognized, was when he had rescued her from Fairy tale. He had risked his life to help her, and had been tied to her by a piece of her soul that had been forced into his body. After that battle, he and Kurumu had become closer then just the friends he had become used to.

"Tsukune," Kurumu asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Tsukune answered distractedly.

"Don't give me that," Kurumu said sternly. "You haven't said a word since we sat down, and you have been looking at me and frowning. Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Tsukune said quickly. "No you didn't say or do anything. I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"I was thinking about you," Tsukune said absentmindedly, trying to catch his train of thought again. "About our relationship…" Tsukune was hit by a wave of love and excitement from Kurumu that brought his head up.

It was an awkward moment. Tsukune had a small frown as he tried to think through his feelings and actions, while Kurumu covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes were wide and shining. Kurumu's emotions and Tsukune's blended together in a confusing surge.

"Tsukune…" Kurumu said, resisting the urge to launch herself over the table at him.

"It just…" Tsukune said, trying to explain himself before Kurumu did anything to distract him. "I was wondering why I've been…" He took a deep breath and blew it out. "I've noticed that I have changed," Tsukune said. "I used to feel nervous when I was alone with you. When I had dinner with you in your dorm room, it was fun, but I was always tense. Now I am able to be alone with you and not feel like I need to be ready to run."

"Tsukune…" Kurumu tried to talk.

"Something has changed," Tsukune said without letting her interrupt. "I feel a sense of calm when I am with you. I remember when I was embarrassed to hold hands with you. I was shy and afraid. Now I can hold your hand without blushing. Now I can kiss you, and I enjoy it."

"That just means that you love me," Kurumu said with a bright smile. "It just took you a while to realize it."

"But I… I…" Tsukune sighed. "I don't want to hurt you, Kurumu, but I love Moka."

"I know you do," Kurumu said with a sour face. "I've come to accept that. But Tsukune, I love you every bit as much as she does."

"I know," Tsukune sighed.

"Do you?" Kurumu asked. "Do you really know how I feel about you?"

"Yes," Tsukune said with calm confidence. He looked her in the eyes. "I have a piece of your soul so close to my heart that…" He shook his head. "It doesn't mater. I know how you feel but that doesn't justify the way I have been acting."

"Tsukune," Kurumu asked. "Do you ever regret saving me?"

"No," Tsukune said without hesitation.

"Do you resent me? Do you wish that I had stayed out of your life?"

"No," Tsukune shook his head. "You are an important person to me."

"Tsukune," Kurumu asked. "Do you like me?"

"Yes," Tsukune said. He paused and thought about it for a moment. "Yes," he sighed. "I do like you." A tidal wave of joy and love crashed over him from his bond with Kurumu.

"Do you love me?"

"I love Moka," Tsukune insisted.

"I know you do," Kurumu pressed. "But do you love me?"

"I…" Tsukune couldn't answer that question. "I…"

"Don't try to answer," Kurumu said. She reached out and touched his hand. "You like me, and that is enough for now."

"Kurumu…" Tsukune could feel a current of sadness in her emotions.

"Finish your dinner, Tsukune," Kurumu said with a smile. "You need to keep your strength up."

"What?"

"You said you like me," Kurumu said. "I'm not going to forget it, and I'm not going to let you for get it ether. I'll get you to admit that you love me some day, but until then, you have your dancing with me and your work with the student police, and the newspaper club, and your school work. I am not going to let you fall behind just because you're too busy questioning yourself to eat." She picked up a slice of beef with her chopsticks and held it up. "Say ahhhh," Kurumu instructed.

Kurumu persisted in feeding Tsukune. She cleaned his plate, feeding everything to him one bite at a time, taking bites of her own food while he was chewing. When the man course was finished, Kurumu traded chopsticks for a fork and fed Tsukune bites of a layered German Chocolate cake. Chopsticks or fork, Kurmu only used hers to feed both of them, making each bite an indirect kiss. As much as she could, Kurumu made feeding Tsukune into a game, teasing him by pulling morsels away as he tried to bite down, or talking like she was feeding a baby. It took some effort, but she was rewarded. Kurumu had drawn Tsukune out of his brooding and got him to start smiling again.

After dinner, Kurumu pulled Tsukune onto the bed to watch a silly move with her. They cuddled close and enjoyed the unproductive time waster together. Still in their robes and swim suits, it was easy for Kurumu to touch Tsukune in little ways with skin on skin. Tsukune took the television remote from Kurumu's hand when the ending credits started.

"Awww," Kurumu pouted.

"We probably shouldn't," Tsukune sighed. "But let's go take a bath…."

"Yay!" Kurumu cheered and hugged Tsukune.

The hot water felt good. Tsukune and Kurumu washed each other's backs and hair, which Kurumu enjoyed more then Tsukune. She enjoyed the attention he was giving her when he attended to her, and she enjoyed the closeness of taking care of him in turn. As the settled into the bath together, Kurumu had to resist the desire to kiss Tsukune. She suspected that if she tried, he might let her, but there was a chance he would not, and Kurumu did not want to put him on his guard. She settled for sitting close beside him in the large tub and tried to think of a way to remove the small hand towel that Tsukune had covering his lap. She had let her own towel slip out of place while doing a lazy stretch, and had seen Tsukune take notice of her exposed state, but he had simply looked at her body once before resting his head back on the edge of the tub, looking up at the ceiling as he relaxed. Tsukne's good manners and self control was hard on a girl's pride and self confidence.

Tsukune was glad that Kurumu was behaving herself in the bath still. Her kissing attack after swimming had surprised him, more for his willingness to go along with it then for the attack itself. When she had let her towel fall away in the bath, Tsukune was more then a little sure that she had done it on purpose. The young woman had a more then nice body, but Tsukune wished she would be less blunt about reminding him of the fact. When the bath was over, Tsukune returned the favor with a small amount of malicious intent. He had asked Kurumu in the past to not be so forward. If she was determined to try and provoke him, then she should get a dose of her own medicine. Tsukune 'dropped' his towel as he was getting out of the tub.

"Don't look," Tsukune said, his naked flesh only a short distance from Kurumu's eyes.

Tsukune covered himself with one hand even as he crouched to recover the lost towel. Tsukune's admonishment to not look was ignored. Kurumu's eyes were wide and she took in every detail she could. Tsukune's hand did a poor job of covering his modesty. So caught up in sight before her, she didn't notice Tsukune's smug smile.

Kurumu regarded Tsukune as she toweled off. She had thought that Tsukun'e flash of exposure had been an accident, but now she wasn't so sure. Tsukune wasn't acting very embarrassed as he dried off, even if he had his back to her. Kurumu remembered the time he had intentionally stripped naked in front of her and wondered if Tsukune had planed his accident.

The night was still early, but they had to return to school in the morning so Tsukune and Kurumu went to bed after their bath. Kurumu turned down the lights and Tsukune, for the novelty of it, called the desk to schedule a wake-up call for the morning. Kurumu had wanted to wear something sexy to bed, but had settled for a cute set of lose pajamas. Tsukune was in his undershirt and a pair of pajama trousers. Kurumu looked at Tsukune's choice of clothing and made a mental note to do a little shopping for him when she got the chance.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu asked as she snuggled close to Tsukune in bed.

"Hmmmm?" Tsukune settled into place, one arm under Kurumu's pillow.

"Does it bother you?" Kurumu traced a circle on Tsukune's chest through the blankets. "Having a part of my soul, I mean."

"It's a little distracting," Tsukune said honestly. "But it's not a bother." After a short pause he chuckled softly.

"What?" Kurumu lifted her head to look towards Tsukune's face in the dark. "What's so funny?"

"You are," Tsukune smiled up at the ceiling. "Sometimes you get so happy or excited by the smallest things. Sometimes I'm surprised by what makes you happy, or by how excited you get."

"You can tell all of that?" Kurumu questioned.

"Yeah," Tsukune said, resting his hand on top of hers, on top of his chest. "Just touching your hand, holding it close like this, I can feel that you are a little happier… And now you're feeling a little embarrassed."

"Stop that," Kurumu protested. She gripped the sheets over Tsukune's chest and buried her face under against his side.

"It's confusing some times," Tsukune went on. "Like when we dance together. I'm having fun with you, and that makes me happy in a way. But then you get so happy and excited. Your emotions and mine mix together. Sometimes I'm not sure what emotions are mine and what is yours."

"I'm sorry," Kurumu said, looking up again. "But I'm surprised you can't tell real feelings from…"

"Your feelings are as real as mine," Tsukune said sternly. "Your happiness is every bit as real and as wonderful as my own. And now you're happy that I am taking your feelings seriously."

"Tsukune," Kurumu protested. She shoved the blankets back and climbed on top of him. "You're terrible," Kurumu accused. "You say that my feelings are real, but you don't believe me when I tell you that I love you." She thumped her fist against his chest.

"I know you love me," Tsukune said. "I will never have any doubts about that."

"Tsukune," Kurumu breathed, close to happy tears. She leaned down and Kissed Tsukune The idiot kept saying things that made her love him and want him more and more. Kurumu kissed him and wished that she could have his love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But master," Ruby said. "I thought that piece of Kurumu's soul was only going to be a temporary thing?"

Tsukune had returned to school Sunday morning with enough time to freshen up and relax a little before the usual study group. Moka had seized upon that time to question him closely about what had happened. Ruby had been serving breakfast, and had listened in on the whole conversation. Her question reflected Tsukune's own thoughts, which was why he had been discussing the issue with oka and Ruby both.

"I did too," Tsukune nodded. "Lord Gray said that the crystal I was stabbed with was only a temporary way of controlling somebody."

"Too bad there isn't a way to contact him," Moka said.

"Ruby," Tsukune said to her. "Would it be possible to send a message through the Board Chairman?"

"I will ask," Ruby answered.

"Thank you," Tsukune reached out and touched her arm. "I appreciate it."

Moka watched the exchange. That one touch made Ruby smile and put a sparkle in her eyes. Moka recognized the signs of a woman helplessly in love. Moka would be that dependent on a touch and a word from Tsukune to make her day, if she didn't already receive much more attention from him. Moka's detached, image conscious opinion of the exchange was that Tsukune was handling his servant well.

Tsukune was a little worried about his emotional state, and his widening deviation from what he had been raised to accept as moral, normal, and proper. He didn't want Moka to know, but he had overheard a conversation between her and Ruby. It had been educational, even if Tsukune was unsure what lesson he could have learned. Apparently Moka had noticed something about Ruby's behavior and asked her about it. Ruby had made it clear that she was glad that Moka was seeing to 'her' master's happiness, and that she was happy that 'her' master did not appear to be suffering as he had been. Ruby's words to Moka were perfectly respectable, but Tsukune could hear the acid in them. Ruby did not like sharing her master's attention. Tsukune resolved to handle the issue before it became a violent problem. The first part of that would to be show her little signs of affection and attention. Tsukune judged that if he couldn't find it in himself to see to the happiness of his friends, then he would truly be turning into a monster.


	83. Spreading Wings

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 83

Tsukune sighed with relief as he closed his notebook. Another long day was almost over. His usual study group had been lively, with both Moka and Kurumu showing high spirits. Mizore had a smile on her face all day, and Yukari was almost gloating with her latest achievement. Throughout the study group she had been practically bouncing, waiting form someone to ask just the right question. When someone finally asked her what had her so worked up, she told them. Using the information in the old book she had been given as a reward, Yukari had enchanted the half-cape that she habitually wore with a flight spell.

Yukari was very proud of herself, and the others were suitably impressed with her achievement. Unfortunately, Yukari let her ego and her mouth run unchecked. She was quick to point out that because she could now fly, she would be able to respond to emergencies faster, making her more valuable to Tsukune. If she had stopped there, it would have been fine, but unfortunately, she did not.

"What's nice about this," Yukari said with a grin as she fingered the hem of her half-cape. "Is that it is more attractive and practical then clumsy wings." She tried to provoke Kurumu.

"That's uncalled for," Ruby chided the younger witch.

"There's nothing wrong with having wings," Kurumu sniffed.

"You're just hung up on yours," Yukari said. "They're like your breasts, big things you can wave around for attention."

"You're just jealous," Kurumu retorted as she cupped her breasts proudly.

"Oh please," Yukari rolled her eyes. "Except for helping you fly, they have no purpose."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Kurumu gave Tsukune a small smile.

"You're wings make you the least normal of all of us," Yukari pressed. "More of a monster then a human."

"That's enough," Tsukune said.

"Well it's true," Yukari insisted. "Wings can be such an eyesore."

"Yukari, I am ashamed of you," Ruby scolded her. She brandished her wand and her three pairs of raven's wings grew from her back.

"You really are an idiot," Kurumu said, summoning forth her own wings. "Wing can be used for more then just flying." She leaned in close and extended the thumb talon of her wing towards Yukari's face, threateningly.

Yukari saw that sharp talon coming towards her and realized she had said too much. Before she could back away or prepare a defense, a barrier appeared in front of her. Yukari turned her head to see where the red-black barrier had come from.

"Wings can also be used to protect," Tsukune said in a cold voice. His wings had erupted from his back, something that Mizore and Yukari had known nothing about, and he had extended one to prevent Kurumu from getting violent. He retracted his wing.

Yukari's jaw dropped and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. All of her boastful, scorning comments about wings suddenly turned to acid in her stomach. Ruby, a witch she admired had wings. Kurumu, someone that had been a good friend to her in the past had wings. And now she discovered that Tsukune, the man she claimed to love, had wings. She had just insulted and belittled three people that were close to her. Her vision blurred as hot tears started to gather.

"I'm sorry," Yukari cried. Tears started to fall as she stuffed her books and notes into her bag. "I didn't mean what I said." She grabbed her things and hurried to escape, hardly pausing to collect her shoes as she ran out the door.

"I'll go after her," Kurumu said, leaving her things at the table. The succubus had a certain sense on kinship with the little witch. As much as she teased her about her less developed body, Kurumu actually envied her. Yukari was respected for her intelligence, and seen as a girl. Kurumu was seen as a pair of breasts by most, and discounted by those same people because of it. In truth, Kurumu knew that she only had average smarts and had learned from her mother that it was acceptable to use her looks to get though life. Yukari's mind was as over developed as Kurumu's breasts. And like the succubus, the little witch needed to learn a little caution about when and how to use her assets, and when to apply a little caution.

Tsukune had been surprised to see Kurumu take off after Yukari. He could feel her determination, and at the same time felt proud of her for being so quick to try to help her friend. That was something that Kurumu would never had thought to do when they first met.

With an act of will, Tsukune forced his wings to dissolve into his back. He was glad he was not wearing a good shirt, but just the same, he wished he knew Kurumu's trick of not ripping the back out of her blouses. Tsukune did a quick check to see how the others were doing. Moka looked concerned. Ruby had a sour expression on her face, and had also banished her wings. Mizore was regarding Tsukune carefully.

The study group, by consensus of the remaining members, decided to take a break. While the break was a group decision, they returned to their studies one at a time. Yukari, puffy faced and sniffling, finally returned, apologizing to everyone. Kurumu entered behind the little witch, and Tsukune could feel her sense of pride mixing with his own, along with some other feelings he wasn't sure of.

Now that the others had seen Tsukune's wings, if only briefly, there were some questions about them. Tsukune revealed that they were a result of what had happened to them when he had rescued Kurumu, and that yes, he could fly. Yukari became lost in thought after that, muttering to herself as she went through her notes, and sometimes watching Tsukune with measuring eyes.

Because of the disruption, the study group broke up late. Yukari, still feeling bad about the way she had acted, excused herself first. Kurumu, because of her budding career outside of school, also excused herself. She had to finish taking care of her things to be ready for school in the morning. Mizore started putting her things away as Kurumu started for the door.

"Moka," Mizore said after the door closed behind the departing succubus. "Are you going to spend tonight with Tsukune again?"

"Wha…" Moka was caught off guard by the blunt question.

"Ehhh," Tsukune was also surprised.

"You have been careful about being seen," Mizore said. "But careless about the other signs. You are covered by each other's scent. Most people won't get close enough to ether of you to notice, but I couldn't miss it." Mizore got up from her seat and moved closer to Tsukune. She sat down close enough to be rubbing against him. She leaned her head towards him and sniffed lightly. "I don't know how many nights you have shared together, but I don't think it is fair of you. I don't think it is fair to Tsukune."

"Tsukune is my boyfriend," Moka said. "How much time I spend with him is none of your business."

"She is actually do it to help me," Tsukune said. "Remember when I had trouble controlling my youki at the end of last term? I had another… Episode recently. Ruby tried to help me, but Moka made the difference."

"Tsukune," Mizore said. "You could have come to me as you did before. I would have helped you. I could feel your youki, I knew you were holding it in. You didn't have to."

"That was the mistake that I made," Moka said.

"Moka…" Tsukune tried to argue.

"No, Tsukune," Moka continued talking. "It's true. I was waiting for you to talk to me, but you want to be strong, to be in control of yourself, and I forgot that." Moka turned back to Mizore. "I let Tsukune suffer because I didn't have the conviction to offer my help. I waited for him to ask. I won't do that again. Tsukune never abandoned me when I was in trouble, even when he had to risk his life. How can I be his girlfriend if I can't make the same commitment to him?"

"Let me help you," Mizore said simply.

"What?" Moka and Tsukune both asked in surprise.

"I swore to be your vassal," Mizore said. "You know that I cannot oppose you. I am saying that you should let me help you. What would people say if they found out you were spending nights alone with Tsukune? What would your sister do if she found out?"

"Kokoa…" Moka groaned. She had not thought about that. If her sister heard a rumor of Moka and Tsukune spending nights together, then Kokoa would ether try to disprove it by spying, or try to attack Tsukune again. The worst thing she could do is send word back to father, who might try to pull Moka out of school if he thought there was some kind of possible scandal.

"You are not the only person that cares for Tsukune," Mizore said. "And you already know you can't spend every night with him, unless you are ready for word to get out, because sooner or later you will be discovered.

"I hate to say it," Tsukune said gently to Moka. "But Mizore is right. As much as I love being with you, we have to be responsible."

"I have been thinking about it a lot," Mizore said. "There are nights that Tsukune is away from school. Kurumu is with him then. Ruby is always here for Tsukune, and even if she can't always help him, as you say, she can come to you for help."

"But…" Moka tried to protest.

"But if Ruby has to go to you," Mizore went on. "That would mean leaving Tsukune alone when he was in need of help. If I stay with Tsukune, he would have one more person close to him. One more person ready to help him."

"No…" Moka tried to protest again.

"Moka," Tsukune said. "She may have an idea."

"Tsukune," Moka turned to him. "You want this?"

"Hear me out," Tsukune said. "Please."

"Alright," Moka made herself act calm.

"I have been fine since the last episode," Tsukune said. "And even then, it took a week for it to become a real problem. If you were to just check on my condition regularly, there should be no problem, even if somebody found out. I hate to admit it, but I do have a small reputation for losing control and needing help to recover. Remember what happened out side the dorms last year, before we put a stop to the Public Safety Commission?"

Moka remembered what Tsukune was talking about. His youki had raged, and it had been Moka and Mizore's ability to draw out Tsukune's energy by feeding from him that had saved him from losing all control. Rumors about him, and his relationships with the girls closest to him had been all over the school.

"Even if Kokoa were to find out that you were visiting me, checking on me at night," Tsukune said. "It shouldn't mater. I am sworn to your service. Wouldn't you just be honoring your duties in looking after your follower?"

"Tsukune," Moka smile. "That's brilliant."

"I am also your vassal," Mizore said. "You could trust me to help you."

"I will think about it," Moka said.

Mizore made her exit after that. She hadn't expect to be invited to stay with Tsukune just because she had pointed out the problem, but it would have been nice. If Tsukune was willing to let Mizore into his house, and bed, even if it was just an excuse to protect Moka's image, then Mizore was more then willing to exploit any opportunity that was offered.

Moka realized that Mizore had been right. Trying to be with Tsukune every night had been a selfish, and even foolish thing to be doing. She did stay with Tsukune until after supper, but then excused herself and returned to her own house for the night. Before leaving, she made Ruby and Tsukune promise to let her know right away if there were any problems.

Tsukune reflected on all that had happened as he leaned back from his desk. It was late evening and he had finally finished his school work. It was strange, he reflected, that he was so busy, but he somehow found himself enjoying his life. With a sigh Tsukune got up from his desk. Before he relaxed too much, there was something he needed to take care of.

"Ruby," Tsukune called.

"Yes master," Ruby answered, hurrying to his room.

Tsukune wanted to forget about some things, but he would not be doing Ruby any favors if he did. He had a role to fulfill, and if couldn't at least try, then he would be letting Ruby and Moka down. He crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ruby," Tsukune said in a voice he hoped sounded firm. "I heard you talking with Moka. I did not like the tone you used. It doesn't mater how polite your words are if you can't keep from being insulting."

"I'm sorry, master," Ruby bowed her head.

"However, you have done well this past week, and you deserve a reward for your hard work," Tsukune said. "It would be easiest if I could just let it all go, but that would be irresponsible of me. So I must give you your due reward, and your earned punishment. Come here," Tsukune instructed as he pointed to a spot next to the bed.

Ruby moved to stand where Tsukune directed her. When she was standing close to him she had to resist the urge to smile. It was fun to be ordered about by Tsukune, even if he didn't use is authority over her in any of the creative ways she liked to imagine.

"N… Now bend over my lap," Tsukune said, feeling his face starting to grow warm.

"Yes master," Ruby said, smiling in spite of herself now. She carefully lowered her body and bent forward at the waist so that she was laying across Tsukune's lap with her hips pointed upwards. She put her hands on the floor to help balance herself.

For Tsukune what came next was a challenge of his determination. For Ruby it was something special and exciting. She felt Tsukune do something he had never done before. Tsukune lifted Ruby's skirts, exposing her lace covered bottom. He rested his hand on her bottom, feeling the softness of her skin.

"Ruby," Tsukune said. "I want you to understand that I know how you are going to take this. That is why this is your reward."

"What?" Ruby questioned.

*Smack* "Ahhhh…."

Tsukune's hand came down across Ruby's bottom, making the witch cry out.

*Smack* *Smack* *Smack*

"Yes! Ohh yes!"

Ruby cried out in delight as Tsukune's hand struck her soft bottom over and over again. She could feel the stinging heat from the spanking spreading all though her body. She wanted more.

"More, master," Ruby called out excitedly.

"No," Tsukune said, pulling Ruby's skirt back down. "That's enough."

"But master…"

"This is your punishment," Tukune said firmly. "Stand up, go wash your face, and go to bed."

Ruby couldn't stop from pouting. Tsukune knew her too well, as he had said. Her reward had been thrilling, but it made her punishment excruciating. She was being sent to bed, sent away from her master's side. From the outside the punishment would look insignificant, but Tsukune knew Ruby well. In spite of the sting of her punishment, Ruby smiled. Her master knew her very well.


	84. Soul Searching

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 84

Akira leaned back from his desk with a sigh, and wondered how Tsukune did it. His senpai had built up the Student Police from nothing, while still working on the School Festival Committee no less. That was right after Tsukune had managed to plan the first ever student elections at the school, following in the wake of the Newspaper Club shutting down the corrupt Public Safety Commission. Even today, the Captain of the Student Police had put in a half shift at headquarters before performing a walking inspection of the school. He was keeping up with his responsibilities to the Student Police, the Newspaper Club, working off campus part time, and even had a good relationship with his girlfriend, or girlfriends depending on which story a person believed. Akira was in awe of his senpai.

Akira was working hard to follow his captains example, but felt like he wasn't doing a very good job. He only had three things to commit himself to, and it was hard work. He was second in command of the Student Police, so Tsukune had been bringing him along to meetings with the Student Counsel, and once to a meeting with the Board Chairman. That man made Akira's skin crawl. He was doing fewer shifts with the Student Police then Tsukune had in the previous year, but with the responsibilities of his position he had to be more thoughtful of everything he said around other members of the Student Police. He was reminded of that little truth every time he walked into the headquarters office and saw the twins. Akira was unsure of exactly what he had said, but somehow he had agreed that the twins, Kumi and Rumi, would be Tsukune's personal secretarial staff. Since then, the sisters had practically lived out of the office. They took messages, ran errands, collected his mail from the Love Letter Club, and even made tea for the captain. It was a little creepy to see how devoted they were to a guy they hardly knew.

In addition to his Student Police duties, Akria still had to keep up with his school work. He was managing to keep within the top third of his class, but he wasn't sure how. Most of his dates with Aimi were spent studying together. He felt a little bad about that. Akira wanted to spend time with her without distractions, so he could focus on Aimi and let her know how special she was to him. Akira wondered how Tsukune kept the women in his life so happy.

XXXXXXX

Tsukune felt like kicking himself. It took three days to get an answer back about how he could contact Lord Gray, and the simplicity of it made Tsukune feel stupid. All he had to do was ask Hiru to carry a message for him. Tsukune had been carefully writing a letter for days, trying to be sure that all the information that seemed important was included, without sounding like he was babbling. Once he knew how to send it, it took less then an hour to finish it. Feeling more then a little foolish, Tsukune took the letter to Hiru, who had made a den of sorts under the back of the house.

Hiru's den was just a shallow space where the sun never reached, leaving it in constant shadow. The creature somehow managed to fit herself within that space when she wanted to. As Tsukune approached, he mentally called out to Hiru and she emerged from her den.

"Hiru," Tsukune said as he scratched her behind the ear and willed a portion of his youki to flow into her. "Can you take this letter to Lord Gray for me?"

Hiru purred and moved closer to Tsukune. She carefully took the letter in his hand between her teeth. Tsukune let go of the letter.

"Thank you, Hiru," Tsukune said, using both hands to scratch her head.

Hiru enjoyed the attention for a moment longer, then set off to deliver the letter. She sprinted forward and ran through a figure-eight pattern. After her third lap, having left faint tracks on the ground, Hiru leapt into the air and dove at the middle of the figure-eight. A kind of hole opened in the ground just before Hiru struck and she flowed into it. Tsukune saw Hiru disappear. The hole that had swallowed her closed, leaving no sign that it had ever existed.

Tsukune gave himself a shake. Hiru disappearing into the ground wasn't all that unusual for his life after all. Tsukune headed back inside. He had school work to finish.

It took Lord Gray a week to respond to Tsukune's letter. During that week, Tsukune and Kurumu had another round of meetings in the human world, and another night together. Moka had made late evening visits to Tsukune's house every night he was there, but had not spent the night with him. Mizore also visited Tsukune's house every evening, and hovered close by every day she could.

Tsuesday evening, Tsukune returned to his house after dance practice with Kurumu, and saw Reaver dozing on the front walk. The large wolf looked up at Tsukune, but otherwise ignored him. If the creature wasn't carrying a message for Tsukune, he wondered if someone might be waiting for him in side. With a sense of anticipation, Tsukune opened the front door of his house.

"I'm home," Tsukune called out as he entered.

"Welcome home, Master," Ruby greeted him.

"Sorry to intrude," Lord Gray said.

"It is not an intrusion," Tsukune said. "Please, be at ease."

Lord Gray was seated at the table, sipping tea, with his companion Sakura beside him. The tall man was dressed casually, with his long duster folded up beside him. Sakura, a bakeneko, was leaning against her lord, with her ears showing and her tails waging in slow, almost floating sweeps behind her. Tsukune excused himself for a moment to clean up before joining the others at the table. Ruby knelt close beside Tsukune to serve him and to wait for any instructions.

"Let me start by saying that I was surprised by your letter," Lord Gray said. "I thought that you and the young lady in question were already close."

"Ahhh," Tsukune tried to think of a way to express his concern. "Kurumu and I are close, but… I was wondering if, because of what happened, my feelings and hers were in some way getting mixed up."

"Hmmm," Brone nodded. "I see. Well you are still new to life, so I can see why you are concerned. But you don't have to worry about it. I am sure you will get used to it soon enough."

"I thought that it would only be temporary," Tsukune said. "You said that the crystal was only useful for controlling someone for a limited time."

"You are looking at the wrong part of the whole picture," Lord Gray told him. "Trapping a piece of soul inside a crystal is of limited use, because the crystal is not alive. It cannot keep a soul fragment alive. But you _are_ alive, and you have what it takes to keep that fragment of your friend alive and to help it grow even."

"What?" Tsukune sounded more then a little alarmed at that.

"A living soul is what makes a person real, instead of just a golem of flesh, or whatever. That piece of the girl's soul that was forced into your body, if it had been left in a crystal on a shelf, it would have withered and faded over time. But that changed when it was placed within you. Your body is mostly carbon and water. With your supernatural healing ability, the carbon of the crystal was absorbed into you. Her piece of soul was also drawn into you, made a part of you. And because you have feelings for her, you give energy into that piece of soul, sustaining it."

"But I love Moka," Tsukune argued.

"I said feelings," Brone reminded Tsukune. "Admiration, affection, envy, hate, all of these are emotions, feelings. They all carry energy towards the person or thing that inspires them. The only way you could ever expect to banish that piece of soul from your friend would be to erase all feelings towards them. You would have to not care about them at all, ever again. Over time, that piece of soul would wither away.

"That's not going to happen. Kurumu is important to me," Tsukune insisted.

"I know," Brone said calmly. "There are ways to remove a soul, or a piece of one, but they are not very nice for whomever's soul you are picking on. Your friend already went through that once."

"And I wouldn't want anybody to have to go through that," Tsukune sighed.

"You might as well accept it," Brone said. "You can't go backwards, only forward."

"I understand," Tsukune sighed and nodded.

"I doubt it," Lord Gray said smirk.

"What?" Tsukune looked at the man sharply. He didn't know if he should be offended, or worried that Lord Gray knew something.

"Souls are complicated and diverse," Lord Gray said after a sip of tea. "I have been studying them for a long time and there is still much that is unknown. And I am hardly the first to research this field. Souls are changed by the way they interact with each other, and they are not limited to just people."

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

"Everything that is alive has a soul," Brone said, slipping into lecture mode. "This is what makes it a living thing instead of just a moving thing. But a soul can change over time, and many philosophers believe that it is the purpose of being alive so that our souls can grow and change to become something greater. Let me give you an example." Lord Gray reached out and stroked Sakura's head. "My friend here was once a cat, but in her lifetime she was surrounded by emotions, and not a little cruelty and hardship. Because of what happened to her, and around her, her soul grew stronger. When she had lived long enough, and her soul had grown in power, and she learned more and more, Sakura became a Bakeneko. Her sense of self, her identity changed. She became a youkai. In the time that I have known her, she has matured as a person, and her soul has continued to evolve, slowly."

"But I'm happy how I am now," Sakura smiled up at her lord.

"I know," He smiled back, still petting her.

"It's like how I changed," Tsukune said, nodding. "After I came to this school, I wanted to become a better person, a better student so I could be with Moka and my friends. I wanted to become stronger, so I could protect them, instead of them always having to watch over me."

"That's right," Brone agreed. "And when things happened to you, because you wanted to be better, to be stronger, you used the events of your life to help you."

Tsukune sighed and looked at the holy lock on his wrist. He had changed. When he went home at the end of his first year, his mother and cousin both commented on it. He had been worried they would see something bad in the way he had changed, but if they did, they never said anything to him about it.

"When two souls interact," Lord gray continued. "The can bring about changes in each other. It is this interaction that helps all of us to grow, if we have the courage to let it. Some people live their lives in fear of change, and forever remain weak because of it. They may have strong bodies, but when it truly counts, these people will always fail. Many of them know this is true, even if they won't admit it. They come to hate and fear the people like you, people with inner strength. I believe you have run into them a few times here at your school. They are bullies and thugs that use different excuses to hide their own weaknesses and fears."

"I see," Tsukune said, reflecting on the man's words.

"Now close your eyes and listen to my voice," Lord Gray said. "I am going to help you learn a little about souls, and how they interact.

"Yes," Tsukune nodded.

Tsukune closed his eyes and tried to relax. He took slow, calming breaths, blowing them out. He was aware of Lord Gray speaking words of approval, encouraging him to relax into a meditative state. Tsukune was able to tune out his awareness of his physical body and slipped into the inner space within himself. It seemed like only a moment before Tsukune was floating in that non-space where his inner youkai rested. Tsukune took a moment to take in the details of his other form. His youkai form was a living weapon, a creature capable of great harm and destruction. Tsukune had embraced his inner youkai, not because of the harm it could cause, but for it's ability to protect others from harm. A katana could kill, but it could also block a blade intent on killing. Tsukune was aware of how he had changed since coming to the Youkai Academy, both physically and down into his soul.

Somewhere from beyond himself, Tsukune was aware of being directed. Within his inner non-space, Tsukune expanded his awareness. He quickly found his connection with Kurumu. In his mind, she appeared within his non-space as a ghostly image of herself. Her cute face was smiling and her eyes were clear and focused as they looked at him. He could feel the warmth of her emotions radiating from that ghost-like body, through it, from the living heart and soul of Kurumu. Tsukune could feel a longing within his heart to embrace that warmth. But there was more to be aware of. Tsukune could feel that there was more in this non-space that he had to see. There was no true direction or distance in this inner space. It was just a mater of changing his focus that let Tsukune perceive something else.

Once he pushed past the most obvious, his awareness expanded. Tsukune became aware of another sense of warmth and focused his awareness on it. He saw it within himself as a shining light, blood red and pure silver, blending together in a pink glow. Tsukune instantly recognized it as Moka. Tsukune felt his longing to embrace her rise up as he felt the warmth of her feelings, and he marveled at the sensations.

There was a sense of wonder flowing though Tsukune as he cast his awareness wider. Within that non-space Tsukune discovered pieces of his closest friends and family that he could recognize. His awareness recognized the individuals in some primal way, and his mind gave them images his consciousness could understand. In the distance, measured not in space but by association, Tsukune was aware of countless little flecks that winked and glowed. A strange new understanding touched Tsukune as he rose up from his inner space.

Tsukune's awareness of his physical self returned. First he was aware of Lord Gray's voice, and then of the feel of the floor under his body. Tsukune realized that his head was down, with his chin on his chest as he sat slumped down. He took a deep breath and sat up, opening his eyes. He had trouble focusing them, and could feel the moisture on his cheeks, as his new understanding sank in.

"Master?" Ruby asked. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine," Tsukune said, giving her a warm smile.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

"Nothing," Tsukune said, reaching out to touch her face gently. "Nothing at all." In his mind, Tsukune had recognized Ruby as soft and comforting, downy raven feathers of silver and black filled with warmth.

"I see that you understand," Lord Gray said with a calm smile.

"Yes," Tsukune turned his head towards the man. "I am beginning to understand. Thank you."

"I'm glad," Brone said with a sigh. "The more you understand now, the easier it will be to understand more in the future." He finished off his tea in a quick swallow.

"What?" Tsukune questioned.

"Look, Kiddo," Brone said as he picked up his duster and stood up. "There are a lot of things going on in the world right now, and you are caught up in them. When I first stepped into this world, like you, it was to help out a friend. It was like learning to swim by jumping into the ocean to save someone that was drowning. I was reckless and ignorant, but I have been swimming ever since then. You took that same leap I did, but now the sharks have multiplied. I am going to do what I can to help you, not just to survive, but to achieve." Her pulled on his duster. "I'll see you around."

Tsukune watched the man head for the door. Sakura followed behind him dutifully. She paused at the door and smiled back at Tsukune.

"You're in good hands," The catwoman said before stepping out into the night.

"Master," Ruby questioned. "What is it you understand?"

"It has to do with the nature of souls," Tsukune said, turning back to her. "The way they interact and can connect to each other." He reached out and touched her face again. "Thank you, Ruby."


	85. Self Testing

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 85

Moka was aware that something had changed for Tsukune after Lord Gray's visit, even if she didn't know what it was. When she had visited him that night, Tsukune had a strange but happy smile on his face, and a new tightness around his eyes. She had almost stayed the night with him, but he had asked her for some privacy so he could think about what he had just learned. While Moka was a little worried about Tsukune, she didn't find the change entirely disagreeable. For some reason Tsukune couldn't keep his hands to himself after that meeting. Ruby had even told her that Tsukune had let her sleep in his bed with him after the meeting. The next morning Moka had stepped out her front door in time to see Mizore knocking on Tsukune's door. He had come out, ready for school, and promptly hugged and kissed her. He continued to hold on to the snow maiden until he was close to Moka, and then moved to embrace her. He smelled so good that Moka was afraid her stomach would growl.

"Good morning, Moka," Tsukune had said as he put his arms around her. He pulled her close and brushed his lips over her ear. "I love you," he said in a low voice that sent a thrill though her body.

"Tsukune…" Moka wanted to greet him, and to warn him. "Tsukune…"

"Go ahead," Tsukune whispered.

Moka felt her body tremble with excitement. Her mouth reached for Tsukune's neck. His blood, so yummy to her, it carried his strength and it filled her with warmth when he offered it so freely. She only took a little. She could never be satisfied, could never drink enough of his blood to quiet the hunger she had for him, but just a taste of him, freely given, reconfirmed their bond and let her feel his love for her.

If they didn't have school, Moka would have been content to spend the whole day in Tsukune's arms. After giving his neck a final kiss, she eased her way out of his embrace. She regretted that action almost immediately.

"Tsukune…" Kurumu called out. She pushed herself between Moka and Tsukune and hugged him tightly.

"Good morning, Kurumu," Tsukune said, hugging her back. He gave her a light kiss on the lips that made her giggle.

"Enough of that," Moka said, giving Kurumu a shove. "We have to go to school."

"Yes we do," Tsukune agreed with a smile.

Xxxx

All day long, Moka observed Tsukune. He kept smiling at her, as well as Mizore and Kurumu. He also kept smiling at every girl that smiled at him. Moka liked the way Tsukune kept reaching for her hand every time they were close, but he was also reaching out to his other friends as well. Poor Yukari was close to having fits. She would be giddy whenever Tsukune would reach out to her, but was nearly outraged when he touched Kurumu or Mizore. It frustrated Moka all the more when Tsukune didn't react when other girls touched him.

The first one, probably given courage by that smile of his, was Moka's house mate, Kiyo. She had just rested her hand on Tsukun's arm for a moment while they exchanged greetings. Later, it was a member of the Student Police, one of Tsukune's lieutenants. She had put her hand on Tsukune's shoulder while showing him some schedule changes. Tsukune had not reacted to the touch, and had smiled warmly at her. Moka wanted to growl when she noticed the girl sniffing Tsukune. At lunch, that pair of statuesque twins tracked Tsukune down, not only with Student Police work, but with his mail from the Love Letter Club as well. Tsukune was perfectly polite to them even while they tried to discreetly rub up against him.

Moka kept her irritation bottled up. Her inner self, awakened by the strong feelings, was also irritated by what was going on with Tsukune. While Tsukune was more like his normal self by Friday morning, the tension around his eyes was still there. Moka knew that Tsukune would be leaving with Kurumu that afternoon for their work and didn't know if she should kidnap Tsukune before then and make him talk about what was bothering him, or entrust Kurumu to watch over him. Her inner self was of the opinion that Tsukune should be held down and made to talk, and then held down until he cried out her name. Outer Moka felt that her inner self was a little extreme, but her ideas were not entirely bad, even if she did blush to think of them herself.

Kurumu had also noticed the change in Tsukune. She noticed the tightness around his eyes and a tension in his body. That tightness went up, just for a moment, every time he turned to her or Moka, as if he was keeping something from both of them. A part of her was worried about his ability to perform, to dance with her, but mostly she was just worried about him.

"Tsukune," Kurumu spoke to him as they loaded up for their trip. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," Tsukune said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," She answered. "I was asking because you feel tense."

"It's nothing," Tsukune settled onto the Hiru's seat.

"Are you sure," Kurumu teased. "Maybe you're tense because you're ready to admit your love for me."

"If I was ready" Tsukune said as Kurumu settled into place behind him. "Then wouldn't I be relaxed?"

"Hmmmm," Kurumu pondered. Tsukune had a point, but something about what he said pulled at her thoughts.

XXXXX

The weekend trip was more of the same as before. Friday evening there was a meeting to go over the schedule of live events, which had changed to make the customers buying the dance machines happy. Kurumu and Tsukune had an appointment to have their costumes fitted, something that Kurumu enjoyed far more then Tsukune because of all the dressing up. Saturday there were sessions with the dance choreographer, for supervised rehearsals and to help the couple move their whole bodies. Tsukune liked the dancing more then the meetings or the costume fittings. The dance instructions were good physical training, and Tsukune had not forgotten how important it was to be ready to fight. The last scheduled task for that Saturday was a rehearsal, in costume, for the project manager, his staff, and his boss.

Tsukune felt more then a little silly in his first costume. It was supposed to be a stylized version of a high school uniform. Tsukune had his doubts about how well it would be seen by any guy. The pants were snug enough to show off some of the muscle tone of his legs. The blazer, a peach color with red trim had no buttons so it hung open. The bits of glitter in the trim just seemed a bit too girly. Kurumu on the other hand looked like a perfect idol. She had on red stockings, a peach miniskirt, and a micro jacket over a white blouse. The micro jacket lifted and supported her breasts, making them seem even larger. The red glittering trim didn't look out of place on her at all. The first dance routine was simple, a warm-up and a chance to feel how the costume fit while moving about. After posing on the dance machine for a moment for some pictures, it was time for a costume change.

The second costume was more comfortable for Tsukune, but while he thought Kurumu looked cute, she didn't really care for it. Tsukune was dressed in loose blue jeans, a black tank-top, and a blue denim jacket with small studs on the shoulders. The ball cap that was a part of the costume was worn turned backwards. Kurumu's outfit again went along with his. Her jeans were so low cut he wondered if they needed glue to keep them from slipping off her hips. The waistband of her panties, black to match her halter top, were clearly visible. She had glued a decoration in her navel, drawing more attention, as if it was needed, to her bare midriff. Instead of a jacket, Kurumu had a blue denim vest with pink rhinestones. Around her bare upper arms were the red arm bands, and at her wrists were a collection of sparkly bangle bracelets. Again, they danced and posed for pictures.

The third set of costumes, Tsukune suspected, were inspired by the jackets he and Kurumu had been wearing the first time they had danced, and reminded Tsukune of anime heroes. He and Kurumu were dressed in black tights from the waist down with piping making geometric shapes over the main muscle groups. Kurumu's trim was pink while Tsukkune's was red. The top half of the costumes were black jackets of light material with shapes on them. On Tsukune they were patches of red. Up the back were a widening set of trapezoids, triangles over the deltoids, rectangular stripes on the flanks and hexagons on the chests panels. Kurumu's black jacket was adorned with pink patches that matched Tsukune's in placement, but the corners were rounded. And once again, the jacket left Kurumu's midriff bare. After a third dance, the couple were free to return to their normal clothes. Tsukune peeled off his costume's jacket as he stepped away from the dance machine.

"Wait," The manager's boss called. "Come here for a moment."

Puzzled, Tsukune did as he was directed. He could feel the woman's eyes on him and felt self conscious about being in a tank-top. The black under shirt left some of his scars exposed.

"What happened to your shoulder?" The executive woman pointed to Tsukune's left shoulder.

"Ahhh," Tsukune said. "There was an accident during a club trip two years ago."

The woman scrutinized Tsuune for a moment.

"Please take off your shirt," The executive said.

Tsukune was accustomed to Inner Moka's voice, so he recognized the tone the executive woman used. She was not asking, no mater what words she used, she was ordering. Tsukune suppressed a sigh and stripped of his undershirt. A small gasp went up around the room as he exposed his collection of scars.

"Are you some kind of delinquent?" The manager questioned. "We can't be involved with you if it will cause problems…"

"Tsukune's not a delinquent," Kurumu protested. "He got those scars protecting the people closest to him."

"I'm sorry if my appearance bothers you," Tsukune said with a small bow. "My school used to have a problem with gangs. It is as Kurumu said. I got hurt while protecting the people that are important to me."

"If you have these kind of problems," The Manager asked. "Will you be able to stay healthy enough to fulfill your contract?"

"Tsukune can do it," Kurumu insisted. "Tsukune helped get rid of the gang problem. He's even the founder and captain of our Student Police."

"Interesting," The executive said, examining Tsukune's scars. "How did you get that big 'X' on your chest?"

"An outcast…" Tsukune started to say. "A bully that tried to hurt my friend at the start of the year, but couldn't because I helped her, he joined a gang and later he and some gang members tried to get revenge. My friend and I were able to beat them, but I got hurt pretty bad all the same."

"And here…" The executive pointed to the scar just below his ribs. "Were you shot?"

"Stabbed," Tsukune said. "A man was trying to force Kurumu… I mean, he wanted to exploit her…"

"I see," The executive looked up at Tsukune's face, and then at Kurumu to see her blushing. "Yes…" The woman mused. "The Student Police you say…" The spinning wheels in her mind were almost audible. "You can get dressed. Thank you."

Tsukune retreated from the room to go change back into his normal clothes. Whenever women in his life got that calculating look in their eyes, Tsukune learned to worry. In his mind he saw himself being forced to dance topless for a crowd of calculating women, some of whom he recognized, as they debated his merits and worth. It gave Tsukune the chills.

XXXX

"Ahhhh," Kurumu sighed as she flopped down on the bed in their hotel room. "That was a busy day."

Tsukune sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh of his own. He had to agree with her. He wondered what the next weekend would be like. It was their first scheduled live show. He tried not to think about it too much, afraid that he would make himself too nervous to function when the time came.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said, looking to distract himself. "What would you like to do now?"

"As long as we are free this evening," Kurumu said, sitting up. "I asked the desk if there were any good places to go on a date in the area. There is a movie theater near by…" Kurumu batted her eyelashes at Tsukune.

"Kurumu," Tsukune smiled and batted his eyes. "Would you like to go see a movie?"

The movie turned out to be let-down of a horror story. The theater was old, with old equipment. The movie was something that had done poorly and was going to be on cable television very soon, if it wasn't already. The theater was mostly a place for couples to go on a cheep date and make out in the dark. Tsukune found the whole experience to be awkward. Kurumu was also less then satisfied with the experience. The mood she had been hoping for was lost as soon as Tsukune saw the other couples taking liberties in the darkened theater. Kurumu tried to get the mood back by acting like she was enjoying the movie, and was frightened by the monsters, but Tsukune was too busy trying not to laugh. Tsukune was even able to point out some of the monsters and identify them, naming the schoolmates they resembled.

Kurumu thought that maybe she could get a little of the mood back on their walk back to the hotel, so she tried to play up the flirty girl. Tsukune smiled at her when she hugged his arm to her chest, but didn't seem interested in playing along. On the way back to the hotel, Tsukune and Kurumu had dinner at a small restaurant. Kurumu decided that room service or the hotel restaurant would be the way to go I the future. Building a date atmosphere should have been a good idea and a good way to get Tsukune used to the idea of being in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with her, but Kurumu realized that she needed to know the area better before she tired that approach again.

XXXXX

"Welcome home, Master," Ruby said as Tsukune entered. "How was your trip?"

"It was fine," Tsukune said as he dropped his bags by the door, trusting Ruby to take care of them. "I think the manager and his boss are happy with how things are going."

"That's good," Ruby replied. She started to gather up Tsukune's bags as he headed for the bedroom.

"Ruby," Tsukune said while his back to her. "I would like you to help me with something."

"Yes master," Ruby felt a thrill from Tsukune's words.

"This is going to sound strange," Tsukune said. "I want you to help me invite Mizore to spend the night."

"Master?" Ruby was puzzled. All the more so because she could see the back of Tsukune's neck turning red from blushing.

"I have been sleeping with you, and Moka, and Kurumu," Tsukune blew out a sigh. "I'm not sure if something is wrong with me or not, and I think Mizore could help me understand what I am going through."

"I understand," Ruby said, even though she really didn't.

XXXXXX

Mizore felt nervous for some reason. Tsukune had tugged at her sleeve as the study group was ending for the day, silently asking her to linger behind the others. She had used her illusion ability to mislead the others into thinking that she had left when she had actually slipped into the kitchen. All through the study group, Tsukune had seemed tense. The tightness around the eyes from the previous week was still there. She listened as Tsukune said goodbye to the others. He, like Moka, had to explain why he didn't need Yukari to help with the last of the school assignments. Kurumu, with that happy tone she had since she and Tsukune had started working together outside of school, had simply promised to see Tsukune in the morning and left without any fuss. Moka lingered for a kiss good night, and to ask Tsukune if he was alright. When the door closed behind Moka, Mizore felt her heart jump. What ever Tsukune wanted, she would soon find out.

"Mizore," Tsukune said, still standing by the front door. "Thank you for staying."

"You're welcome," Mizore replied, coming out of the kitchen.

"Please, sit with me," Tsukune said as he returned to the table. "I want to talk to you about something."

The settled down beside each other at the table. Mizore could see that Tsukune was feeling more tense then before. She knew that she would do anything for Tsukune. In her heart, she had been prepared to give him her everything ever since she took him to the Snow Whites. But even though she told herself that, even though she believed that, Mizore was still feeling nervous.

"Mizore," Tsukune began. "I am sorry if what I say upsets you, and I would understand if you refuse my request, but please hear what I have to say."

"I will," Mizore promised with a small nod.

"I'm not sure if I have a problem," Tsukune said. "If there is something wrong with me, or if I'm just…" Tsukune sighed, having trouble finding the right words. "You know that Moka has been spending nights with me."

"Yes…" Mizore said, keeping up with Tsukune as best as she could.

"I have also been spending nights with Kurumu," Tsukune continued. "Sometimes even Ruby keeps me company at night." Tsukune's cheeks were spotted with color as he spoke. "Lately I have felt… Let me say that I grew up with certain ideas about what is right, and what is considered healthy and normal, versus what is looked down upon, but lately I have started to doubt myself."

"Tsukune…" Mizore didn't like to hear Tsukune feeling conflicted. His confidence and dedication were important to her.

"Mizore," Tsukune said her name, looking her in the eyes. "I know that there are certain things you want from me. I am grateful to you for being less forward in the recent past. It makes it easier to talk with you, and to get to know you better. I hope that it means I can trust you with my unreasonable request."

"What is it, Tsukune?" Mizore was curious.

"Mizore," Tsukune said slowly. "I do not like doubting myself, and I am hoping to understand what is happening to my feelings. Please forgive me if I am asking to much of you, but I would like to ask you to please…" He paused to take a breath and bow it out, visible trying to calm himself. "Please spend the night with me?"

"Tsukune…" Mizore felt her heart leap, and happy tears well up in her eyes. Could he really mean that. Mizore doubted her own ears.

"Please understand," Tsukune said in a rush. "I am not asking you to… to… I am not asking you to sleep with me as a woman and a man. I am asking you to spend the night as my friend, kind of like when we go on club trips."

"Why?" Mizore asked.

"I want to test myself," Tsukune said with a sigh. "I want to test my resolve. This year I have made the decision to be stronger, mentally and emotionally. In the past when you, or Kurumu were physically forward, I had trouble thinking. I would react badly."

"You made a cute face," Mizore said. "It was fun."

"Yes," Tsukune said in a forced calm tone as he tightened his posture, trying not to react. "Exactly. I used to get embarrassed when Ruby would just offer to wash my back. Because I have resolved to be stronger, to be more confident, I started letting Ruby wash my back. It has become easier. Maybe too easy…"

"When you say 'spend the night,' what do you want me to do then?" Mizore asked.

"I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with," Tsukune said. "But if it's alright with you, I would like to share my bed with you. A… A… And maybe the bath." Tsukune had to struggle to get the last part out.

"Alright," Mizore said, standing up. "I will go and get my things."

"Thank you very much, Mizore," Tsukune said earnestly.

XXX

Mizore was so excited that she was having trouble thinking straight. She was being invited to spend time alone with Tsukune. He had made his wish clear, and she understood that he did not intend to give her a child tonight, but that was a lesser concern. Mizore would be permitted to be close to Tsukune. She had been falling behind the others. Tsukune had shown her that she was still important to him. That she still had a chance. She quickly gathered the personal items that she would need for the night, and to be ready for school in the morning. Moka and Kurumu had already spent nights sleeping beside Tsukune, so Mizore didn't have to worry about their feelings if she were discovered, but Yukari was another mater. The young witch was likely to get excited and say the wrong thing, and then word would spread. Tsukune would not like having his personal relationships being exposed. While it would not bother Mizore to be known as Tsukune's lover, there were plenty of rumors that said she was already, he would be bothered. She had to calm herself before she left her house.

With a breath of Cold, Mizore froze the moisture in the air, countless tiny ice crystals danced around her, each one refracting light, each one under her control. Snow Blind was used by the Snow Maidens to conceal their passing from the eyes of men. She could disguise herself, or even make the light bend around her and cloaking her from sight all together. As just another ripple in the air or shadow passing over the ground, Mizore was able to go where she pleased while the inattentive were ignorant of her passing.

XXX XXX

Mizore felt like she was living out a dream. Tsukune had welcomed her with a smile, in spite of the tension around his eyes. They studied together for a while until dinner was served. Mizore was aware of Ruby's presence, but the other woman kept a polite distance, fitting her self appointed position of Tsukune's servant. After eating, it was time to hit the books once more. Tsukune had a list of responsibilities, so his school work had a way of piling up. Mizore did not mind at all. She admired how dedicated and serious Tsukune could be. It spoke well for his future as a husband and as a father.

It was late evening when Tsukune was finally ready to close his books. Mizore had finished her own work before dinner, but had been content to just sit at Tsukune's side, watching his studious face. Tsukune tucked his books into his school bag before doing a long stretch to work out the stiffness in his shoulders.

"Ruby," Tsukune called out. "Is the bath ready?"

"Yes master," Ruby answered, entering from the hall.

"Mizore," Tsukune turned to here. "I hope that the bath will not be to warm for you."

Mizore froze. Her mind was spinning as she took in everything. Tsukune had talked calmly, but his face was tight, so he was feeling nervous. He had expressed concern for her comfort, even going so far as to try to anticipate her needs, understanding that she was weak against heat. Tsukune, who was always so shy when it came to their bodies, was willing to take a bath with her.

"Thank you…" Mizore said in a small voice, feeling her face hot from blushing.

The bath was a challenge for Tsukune. The water was just little cooler then room temperature, which seemed to be perfect for Mizore. Tsukune thought the water was a little cool to be comfortable, but he could get used to it, especially in the summer months. The real difficulty turned out was trying to relax with Mizore. Tsukune kept a towel around his waste, which had earned a pout from Mizore, who had no modesty in front of him. She didn't try to force Tsukune to look at her, or to touch her. Instead, Mizore simply abandoned her clothing with the same ease that she left her shoes at the door to the house. Tsukune managed to keep his blushing to a minimum, and didn't stare, but he was aware of Mizore's smooth, pale skin, the curve of her hips, and the swell of her breasts topped by her dark, prominent nipples. Seeing her exposed body reminded Tsukune of the times she had bared herself to him in the past, and he remembered the events that surrounded those time. Be letting himself remember the details of those events, Tsukune was able to keep from being preoccupied with Mizore's nudity.

They washed each other's backs, after Tsukune had explained the limits he wanted her to respect. He asked her if there was anything he should be aware of, any boundaries he needed to respect. Mizore looked him dead in the eyes when she answered.

"You can touch me anywhere you want," Mizore had said. "In any way you want. I wouldn't mind."

Tsukune had been expecting that, so it didn't rattle him like it would have in the past. He did feel tense when Mizore washed his back, a little paranoid of what she might try to do to him from behind. When they sat in the bath together, Mizore snuggled against him with a sigh. Tsukune would have preferred a hot bath, but all in all, it was able to help him to relax, if only just a little.

After their bath together, it was time to get some sleep. Mizore was excited about sharing the bed with Tsukune, even if he made her promise to behave. He was willing to cuddle with her, something she had wished for often. The warmth of Tsukune's body surrounded Mizore's body. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep in Tsukune's arms.

Tsukune let his body relax as he focused his mind. Almost effortlessly, his awareness moved from the physical world to his inner non-space. He sought out that tiny piece of Mizore, and felt the warmth of her love for him, sparkling like new fallen snow in the morning light. Her feelings for him, Tsukune understood, were no less real then Ruby's, Kurumu's, or Moka's. He divided his awareness between himself and Mizore, and studied every detail he could perceive. Somewhere in the night, beyond Tsukune's ability to notice, he slipped from his inner space into the dreamless rest of deep sleep.

When Tsukune awoke in the morning his body felt refreshed and his mind clear. He woke Mizore with a kiss on the lips and a caress on the cheek. Together they cuddled for a little while, just enjoying a moment of comfortable warmth.

"Thank you, Mizore," Tsukune said with a smile. "For spending the night with me."

"I will do anything for you," Mizore said. "Please let me, Tsukune."

Tsukune gave her a little kiss before climbing out of bed. It was time for him to get ready for another Monday. His night with Tsukune had helped him find an answer to what had been bothering him. He even knew what he had to do. That sense of 'knowing' gave Tsukune a measure of confidence in himself, and a certain sense of calm. It was weird, Tsukune thought, feeling enlightened and selfish at the same time, and strangely happy about it. The only dark cloud that currently hung over Tsukue's thoughts was the knowledge that he would have to tell Moka, and what it would do to her.


	86. Burning Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 86

Moka had always been aware of how Tsukune had felt run down by Mondays. She tried to be sympathetic, but the idea of one day out of the week being somehow just a little more difficult, every week, then any of the other days, seemed a little silly. After a good night's rest, Moka felt energetic and eager to start her day, in spite of it being a Monday, with Tsukune. She quickly completed her morning rituals and put herself together. After a final check of her appearance, her uniform, her obento and her school bag, Moka was ready to go. She stepped out the door into the early morning air with a smile. She felt good, and she was about to see Tsukune. If she was early enough, she thought hopefully, then perhaps she could have a little sip before the others managed to get in the way.

Moka was still a few meters short of Tsukune's front door when Monday reviled its perverse nature to her. Tsukune's front door opened and Mizore appeared from within, with a smile on her face. Mizore saw Moka and hesitated, just for a second, before continuing out the door. That moment of hesitation was more then enough to make Moka suspicious. Behind Mizore, Tsukune exited the house, pulling the door closed as he went. He saw Moka and smiled. The warmth of his smile swept over Moka like a wave of summer heat, making her smile in response.

"Good morning, Moka," Tsukune said in his gentle voice.

"Good morning, Tsukune," Moka returned the greeting.

Her eyes drank in every detail of his face. The tension in his face had lessened noticeably, which Moka took as a good sign. She had worried that he might be pushing himself too hard again. Moka was so preoccupied by Tsukune's face, she almost didn't notice that he was approaching her. Moka opened her arms to Tsukune as he embraced her.

"I love you," Tsukune said, kissing her on the cheek. "Please never doubt that."

"Tsukune?" Moka wondered. His words suddenly made her nervous for some reason. Moka remembered how Mizore had hesitated. She turned to face the other woman.

"Good morning, Mizore," Moka said in a calm voice. "You arrived early this morning."

"Actually she spent the night with me," Tsukune said.

"What?" Moka napped her head about to look at Tsukune. "Tsukune?"

"Moka," Tsukune said calmly. "I asked Mizore, as my friend, to spend the night with me to help me with a problem I was dealing with."

"Tsukune," Moka protested. "You could have asked me. You know I would do anything for you."

"Actually," Tsukune said. "I needed Mizore because she is not as involved with me as you are, or even Ruby. I needed to understand something."

"Tsukune..." Moka didn't know if she should be angry or hurt.

"It is still early," Tsukune stepped back from Moka, breaking their embrace. "Let's you and I walk together, without the others, so that we can talk, and I will tell you everything."

Moka looked at Tsukune sharply. She could see the tension in the way he held himself. She could also see the commitment in his eyes. He was being serious.

"Alright," Moka said with a nod.

"Mizore," Tsukune said to her. "Thank you for your help last night. If you will excuse us, I hope I will see you before class starts."

"Tsukune," Moka asked him as soon as they started to walk together. "Why couldn't you ask me for help? You know I love you, that I would do anything for you. Is it because I wasn't there for you before? What is something I…"

"It wasn't because of anything you did or said," Tsukune cut her off. "It was because I needed to understand what was wrong with me, and the way I feel around you wouldn't have helped."

"What do you mean?" Moka asked.

"This is going to take a bit of explaining," Tsukune sighed. "And I am sorry if it seems like I am just going over old ground, but please hear what I have to say."

"Alright," Moka said.

"You know that I was raised in a modest home," Tsukune began. "What I always though of as normal. I was raised to live a respectable life that fit in with the lives of those around me. I was told that violence never solved anything. If my parents knew about my life here at school, they would be disappointed in me."

"Tsukune, no…" Moka protested.

"It's true," Tsukune said. "I live with Ruby as a servant. I am living in a house with a girl who washes my back, cooks my meals, and cleans up after me, and is not someone I intend to marry. This is not respectable. I look like I am ether taking advantage of her, or I am too incompetent to take care of myself. You were raised to see my relationship with Ruby as a sign of strength, a sign of importance." Tsukune shook his head. "And then there is this," Tsukune held up his arm and gave the Holy Lock a little shake. "I am strong enough now to defend myself, and to protect what is important to me. Growing up, I was told to talk out problems, to find a peaceful solution, and that it was better to run away then to fight back, that fighting just made me as bad as whoever hit me in the first place. If my parents knew what my life here was like, I think they would think I have become immoral and an embarrassment."

"They just don't understand…" Moka tried to comfort him.

"It's alright," Tsukune said. He lowered his arm and smiled at Moka. "I don't regret my decisions. I know that I am happier here with you then I would have been if I had never come to this school, or if I had left once I had met you."

Moka felt her heart flutter. It wasn't fair how Tsukune could always find the words that just made her want to throw herself on him. She could feel a hungry growl from deep within. Tsukune's way of exciting Moka also reached her slumbering inner self.

"I have been trying to learn how to let go of things," Tsukune continued. "I need to overcome how shy I am, how hesitant I have been. People look up to me here. If I cannot make decisions, for myself, then how can I help anybody else? I have physical strength now, but I need to be stronger in my mind, and in my heart. I need to think about what is real, here, now, and not just try to live according to the world my parents like to believe in, a world where humans no longer have to be afraid of the dark. I can't afford to be afraid of my self, just because what I can do and what I feel inside goes against what I was raised to accept as the only proper way to live."

"I think I understand what you are saying," Moka said. "You are learning to accept who you are now."

"Yes," Tsukune said. "I have accepted Ruby as a servant, a slave, because in some way I understood what she wanted, even needed, and as her friend I wanted to help her. Now I have to accept that I need her in my life in the role she has demanded. If I am ever going to be worthy of you, then I have to be able to show not only that I can have somebody calling themselves my servant, but that I have real authority over them, and that I am willing to use it."

Moka found herself smiling. Tsukune's reason for become stronger, for become more manly, was to be with her. Not for the first time, Moka wished that Kokoa was more reasonable, was more of a friend, so that she would have somebody to share her feelings with that was also a vampire, somebody that would understand the value of what Tsukune was doing for her.

"There is something else I need to let go of," Tsukune sighed. "And this is hard. I'm sorry if I hurt you, Moka. I will even understand if you hate me for it, but I have to be honest about my feelings. I have to be honest with myself, or everything I do is pointless. I have to be honest with you, even if it hurts, or it would make any life I have with you a lie, and I would hate myself."

Tsukune stopped on the path they were following through the woods. Tsukune had intentionally lead Moka the long way towards the school so that they could be alone. He turned towards her and saw that his words had already made her scared. Her eyes were anxious, and her lip trembled.

"Moka, I love you," Tsukune said. "All of you. You give me purpose and courage. Thank you for being a part of my life up until now. I pray you will forgive my weakness, and my selfishness, and that you will continue to be a part of my life." Tsukune sank down to his knees and bowed low.

"Tsukune," Moka was filed with fear. "What is it? What is wrong?"

"Moka, I love you, and I am in love with you. I never imagined being so happy as I am when you are with me and I see you smile. But I have found that I am weaker then I could have believed. Moka, I have fallen in love with someone else as well, without ever realizing it until last night."

"Tsukune," Moka felt herself tremble and her face grew hot. "Tsukune what are you saying?"

"I'm sorry, Moka," Tsukune said, his voice tight with emotions. "I'm not worthy to be by your side. It is not something I wanted. It is not something I can help. I know I have no right to ask this of you, Moka, but please, please forgive me."

_'I'll kill her!'_ The enraged thought rose up inside of Moka. _'Who ever it is, I will rip her heart out if she thinks she can take what is mine.'_

"Tsukune," Moka was amazed at how cool and calm her voice sounded when she was so upset she though she would vomit at any moment. "Who is it? Is it Mizore? Is that why you asked her to spend the night with you?"

"No," Tsukune said. "I asked Mizore to spend the night because I needed to know if the feelings that were bothering me were real, or if it was a symptom of my weakness. I needed to know that my feelings were more then just lust, or some kind of twisted hunger from my inner youkai."

_**"**__Who is it?"_ Moka demanded, her inner and outer selves in sync with each other. Heartache, anger, fear, and pain were a storm within her.

"It's Kurumu," Tsukune said. He looked up at Moka with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Moka, but I am in love with her too."

_"I'll kill her!"_ Moka turned back towards the village.

"Moka, wait," Tsukune reached for her hand.

**"**_You…"_ Moka's leg lashed out. The kick did not have the same power as Inner Moka's, but it was enough to knock Tsukune sideways on the ground, with his lip split open.

"Please," Tsukune pulled himself back to his knees, facing Moka. "Hear me. Kurumu doesn't know. Please don't hurt her."

_"She wants to take you away from me," _Moka(s) said. _"She wants to take what is mine, and I will not allow it."_

"Please, Moka," Tsukune pleaded. "I have not said anything to her. I wanted to talk to you first, because you are important to me, not just as my girlfriend or lover, but as my friend. I have said so before. If you just tell me to, I will give up everything for you. I will give up everybody for you. Please, this is my weakness, you don't need to take your anger out on Kurumu or anybody else."

Moka felt her resolve shake. Tsukune was dirty and bleeding, but still arguing his case. He was willing to take responsibility. His handsome face, with his pleading eyes looked up at her.

_'I will not permit this!'_ Inner Moka raged. _'If he means what he says, then let him prove it.'_

_'How?'_ Moka questioned.

'_He says that he will give up everything for me,'_ Inner Moka said bitterly. _'Then tell him to prove it. Tell him that he can no longer be that cow's friend. He can never talk to her again.'_

_'But…'_ Moka knew that Tsukune cared about all of his friends. Cutting him off from even one would hurt him. If he was being honest, as much as she didn't want Kurumu around Tsukune, telling him that he could not even talk to her would almost be as bad as telling him to abandon his parents.

_'Do it!'_

"Tsukune," Moka said, her voice made harsh by her emotions that were so chaotic they made her want to vomit. "Do you mean what you say?"

"I do," Tsukune said with conviction.

"Then prove it," Moka said, her voice starting to crack. "If you mean what you say, and you really want to protect that… that woman, you may never talk to her again. Cut her off completely. Do you understand?" Moka wanted to weep. She saw Tsukune's eyes as she spoke. A small part of him seemed to die.

"Yes, Moka," Tsukune said with a small bow.

"Tsukune…" Moka sobbed. She turned and ran away from Tsukune.

Tsukune watched Moka running towards the school. He slowly climbed to his feet and cleaned himself up. His insides felt full of burning knives and he cursed himself. Kurumu would be a part of his life even if he never even spoke to her again. And with a piece of her soul within him, Tsukune would feel the pain his actions would cause her.

XXXXXXX

Kurumu was a little put out that Tsukune had not waited for her that morning. Mizore had told her that he and Moka had gone on ahead so that they could talk privately. There was nothing Kurumu could do about it, so she just concentrated on the happy thought of seeing Tsukune in class and headed to school. She was surprised to see Tsukune at the entrance to the school, still changing his shoes.

"Tsukune," Kurumu called out as she bounded over to him. She grabbed him in a hug. "Why didn't you wait for me? I missed you."

Tsukune didn't say a word. He just stood there, letting Kurumu hold on to him. It felt good to have her close, but he couldn't respond to her.

"Tsukune…"

Kurumu could tell that something was wrong. Tsukune didn't say a word. He didn't struggle against her embrace, but he also did not welcome it. It was like hugging a post. Kurumu focused on her awareness as a succubus. She could feel the lust of the boys that looked at her, and the irritation of the girls. From Tsukune she could only feel a sense of sadness.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said in a low voice. "What's wrong?" She relaxed her embrace, worried.

Tsukune turned from Kurumu without saying a word, and started for class. His face felt hot and the edge of his vision blurred as he held back bitter tears. Tsukune had sworn himself to Moka months ago, and he would hold to that oath no mater what.

XXXXXXX

Moka felt sick to her stomach. All day long, Tsukune had obeyed her order. He had not said anything to Kurumu. He had shut her out completely. Kurumu had tried all day to get a response from Tsukune, but the most that she could get him to do was to look towards Moka with pain in his eyes. At no point did he ask her to recant. He didn't try to explain things to Kurumu though a third party. He had accepted Moka's order fully. Kurumu was obviously hurting from Tsukune's behavior. By the end of the day she had tears in her eyes as she ran away from him. Once she was out of sight Moka finally heard Tsukune say something about how he felt.

"I'm sorry," Tsukune whispered.

XXXX

Kurumu was in tears. She was hurt and confused, and more then a little afraid. Tsukune had ignored her all day. She tried to think of anything she could have done to upset him, but was coming up empty. When she got back to her house after school, Kurumu had thrown herself onto her bed and cried, slowing curling up in a knot of misery.

"Please excuse me," A voice carried though her bedroom door. "I am coming in."

Kurumu moved enough to turn an eye, red rimmed and puffy towards the door. She watched it open and saw Ruby enter the room. The witch closed the door carefully behind herself.

"What do you want?" Kurumu demanded.

"I came to tell you something," Ruby said.

"Did Tsukune send you?"

"No," Ruby said. "He forbid me from telling you anything. But I need to tell you something, for his sake if not yours."

"What is it?" Kurumu sniffed.

"Moka has ordered Tsukune to stop talking to you, to stop being your friend," Ruby explained.

"Why?" Kurumu sat up and scrubbed her face with her hand. "Why would she do this?"

"I do not know," Ruby said. "I only know what Tsukune told me. My master told me that I am to not let you into his house. If you ask for him, I am to tell you that he is not to be bothered or disturbed in any way. When I asked him why, he told me it was because Moka had told him he can never talk with you again."

"And how did Tsukune look when he told you this?" Kurumu asked.

"He was crying," Ruby said in a small voice, knowing that she was betraying her master even as she hoped to help him.

"Thank you for coming," Kurumu said, her voice thick with emotions. "Return to Tsukune, and do what you can for him."

Ruby gave a small bow and left. Kurumu got up from her bed and pulled herself together. A cold rage burned inside of her and she knew where to direct. Kurumu removed her uniform and after washing her face, put on some comfortable clothes. Kurumu saw this as a battle, and taking the time to look calm and composed was an important part of facing an opponent. Just in case things turned violent, Kurumu eased her armor bands into coils on her forearms. With her preparations complete, Kurumu went to face Moka.

Xxx

Moka was having trouble concentrating. She tried to study, but she kept thinking about Tsukune. Her inner self was also in a state over what had happened. Moka was constantly being distracted by the growling mutters from within herself. Moka's feelings looped though anger, pain, and sadness over and over again. She was angry at Tsukune, how dare he have feelings of love for another woman. His words stabbed her heart painfully every time she remembered them. A sense of sadness weighed her down, as if Tsukune's affection for someone else meant that he was not as serious about her as she had thought. Moka was angry at herself for being so trusting and carefree with Tsukune. The idea that she could be so wrong in her judgment stung deeply. It was depressing to think that she was at fault. Moka was angry about what she had done. She remembered Tsukune's bleeding face and pleading eyes, but had demanded that he cut himself off from one of his friends, which was almost the same is asking him to cut off a part of his body. That look in his eyes, when Moka told him he could never talk to Kurumu after he had just confessed his love for her, Moka felt like she had put a knife though her own heart. She had hurt Tsukune so much in that moment that she could have lost Tsukune's affection. What she had done in a moment of anger and weakness, made Moka sad.

Again and again, Moka went through the same cycle. She stared out angry at Tsukune, and ended up hating herself. He had talked to her, had been honest and remorseful with her when all he had to do was say nothing. He could have just let everything go on as it had, letting her believe that everything was wonderful, and he could have enjoyed his illicit romance. He could have taken his time, and little by little, Tsukune could have seduced Moka into accepting him having another relationship, much the same way her father had been know to juggle women for his amusement. Tsukune had chosen to be direct and honest, and to accept the consequences of his choice. Moka was hurt and angry, with Tsukune as well as herself, but underneath it was a sense of pride. Moka was proud of Tsukune, because he had chosen to act with integrity. His conviction made Moka feel even lower.

_'This is because I never get to be with him,'_ Inner Moka growled and complained. _'He has let himself be fooled because we didn't keep him on a tight enough leash. We should just kill that sorry cow and be done with it.'_

'Tsukune wouldn't want that,' Moka reminded her inner self.

_'Why should we care what he wants?'_ Inner Moka demanded. _'He betrayed us!'_

'No…' Moka hesitated for a moment. 'No, he didn't betray me.'

_'He came right out and told you that he is in love with someone else. Tsukune… He said he was in love with that cow. He betrayed me,'_ Inner Moka raged.

'No,' Moka told herself. 'Tsukune had been troubled with what he felt. He thought that there was something wrong with himself, and had said so. He came and told me what he was feeling, before saying anything to her…' Moka thought for a moment. She thought about what Tsukune had said, and about what she had said. She remembered what he had done, and had not done since that moment when she told him to never talk to Kurumu again.

Moka realized an unpleasant truth. One of the reasons she loved Tsukune so much was for his ability to love her, both of her. He had a kind heart, and when he shared it with her, all she could do was be selfish. She had acted out of pride and anger, again. A dark depression sank into her, making her heart feel cold.

"I'm not good enough for him…" Moka said softly, tears running down her cheeks.

_'Even if he thinks that,'_ Inner Moka raged. _'That is no excuse for what he did.'_

'You don't understand,' Moka scolded her inner self. 'Think about is seriously. He was willing to lay down his life for me on the very first day. The same day I ran into him. The same day I drank his blood without even asking. The same day he tried to run away because he was afraid of this school, and me, he came back to help me and was ready to give up his life. Every time there is a problem, what is he told to do? You kick him around and tell him to know his place. We try to tell him to leave us. We tried to make him want to leave, or to hide from him. He tries to save us, risking his life, and we take his life away, making him into a ghoul. We tried to run away, while he forgives us. He turns enemies into friends, and we admire him for it. He loves me, you, us and we are thankful to him and love him. And when he tries to tell us he is troubled and weak for loving somebody else, we get hurt and angry and hurt him right back. We are not good enough to be his girlfriend. He is too good for monsters like me, like us…' Moka started to sob.

_'Get a hold of yourself,'_ Inner Moka demanded. _'What makes you think you can condemn us. Know your place…'_

"My place should be beside Tsukune," Moka snarled, speaking out loud. She climbed to her feet, abandoning her books and school work.

_'Where are you going?'_ Inner Moka questioned. _'Do you think Tsukue will accept your company if you're really as bad as you say? You're confused.'_

"Tsukune chose me," Moka said in a moment of brilliant clarity. "That is what he did today. He came to me and told me how he felt. He gave me the choice of what he should do. He offered me his life and his heart today. We told him that he could never talk to that woman again, and he listened to us, he obeyed us. He chose us, over Kurumu, over his own happiness. Tsukune chose us and I am going to go to him and hope that he will forgive me for being a monster."

Moka didn't even bother checking her appearance. She was in her nightgown, with her face red and wet with tears. She hurried for the front door of her house, pausing only long enough to put on her shoes. She was surprised by a sudden banging on her front door.

"Moka!" Kurumu yelled as she beat her fist against the door. "Come out here…"

She was cut off as the door was suddenly jerked open. Before Kurumu could say anything, Moka hurried past her. Kurumu gawked for a moment and then gave chase.

"Moka," Kurumu called out. "You and I have something we need to settle…"

"Not now," Moka said, not looking back. She was walking fast, with her eyes on Tsukune's door.

"Yes now," Kurumu insisted. "What did you do to Tsukune? What happened?"

"Not now," Moka insisted. "I need to get to Tsukune." She was almost to his door. She needed to see him. She needed to make things right.

"Oh no you don't," Kurumu snarled. She reached out and grabbed a fist full of Moka's hair and pulled the other woman back.

Moka was almost to Tsukune's door. The handle was only a meter away from her reaching hand. Suddenly she was forced to a stop. Her hair was pulled back so hard it hurt, pulling Moka back, away from Tsukune's door.

"Kurumu," Moka turned trying to get free. "I need to see Tsukune."

"Not until I'm through with you," Kurumu reached for Moka to grapple with her.

Moka struggled to free herself, trying to ward off Kurumu's with one hand while trying to get her hair free with the other. She heard as much as felt her nightgown rip, but that wasn't important. She needed to see Tsukune. She wanted to see him.

"Tsukuneeeeee!" Moka cried out for him.

XXXXXX

Tsukune was laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. His stomach felt full of oily rocks and his body was tense. He could feel Kurumue's pain and anger, and he hated himself for causing it. He knew his relationship with Moka may never be the same, but he would not abandon her. He broke down in tears when he first got home, because he needed to, because he needed to release his feelings. If it was needed to stay with Moka, Tsukune decided, he would be strong and calm all day, and cry every night. He would not let Moka be alone ever again.

Laying on his bed, making no effort to study, his dinner long sense cold and abandoned, Tsukune was surprised to hear his name. He sat up, his senses sharp, and heard his name again. It was coming from outside. His heart was pumping as he headed for the door. Moka was calling for him, and she sounded scared. He pulled the front door open only to be shocked by what he saw.

An enraged Kurumu was fighting with a frightened and crying Moka. Moka's nightgown was torn half from her body and her hair was caught in Kurumu's grip. Moka saw Tsukune and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Tsukune…" Moka cried.

Tsukune didn't bother with shoes. He rushed out and embraced Moka. He wrapped his arms around her and put his body between the two women. Shielded by Tsukune, Moka was finally able to pull her hair free.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said in shock.

"Tsukune," Moka cried into his chest.

"No," Kurumu demanded, beating on Tsukune's back with a closed fist. "Talk to me. Somebody tell me what is going on." Her voice cracked with emotion.

"Tsukune," Moka sobbed. "I'm sorry. Please, I'm sorry."

"Moka," Tsukune asked. "Are you all right?"

"Tsukunee," Kurumu pulled at his shoulders, shaking him.

"I'm sorry…" Moka continued to sob.

"Moka," Tsukune said in a gentle voice. "Please…"

Moka looked up at Tsukune's face and saw the pain and worry in his eyes. She could see and feel him moving as he absorbed Kurumu's attacks. She knew she had to make things right.

"Tsukune," Moka said. "I'm sorry." She pushed against him, escaping from his embrace. She faced Kurumu over Tsukune's shoulder. "Kurumu," Moka said. "I'm sorry, but I have to talk with Tsukune now. I need to apologize to him. He will talk to you tomorrow."

Tsukune thought he would melt with relief at Moka's words.

"Please," Moka said, with what dignity and calm she could muster. "You just had two nights alone with Tsukune. Let me have this one."

"Moka…" Kurumu glared at her enemy for a moment before crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine," Kurumu snorted. "But I expect some kind of answer first thing in the morning." Kurumu spun around and stalked off to her house.

Moka and Tsukune went back into his house together, closing the door behind them. Ruby met them in the front room, looking worried. Tsukune held on to Moka while she cried. He could feel her youki flickering and flashing within her and knew that her inner self was also upset, and suspected that it was with him.

"Thank you, Tsukune," Moka said. "Thank you…" She pulled him close and kissed him, tasting her own tears. "I will try to be more worthy of you."

"Moka…" Tsukune was cut off by another kiss.

"Ruby," Moka turned her head to face the witch. "Would you please do me a favor. I will need a fresh uniform in the morning. Also there is a bag that I will need…"

"I know the one," Ruby said. She looked to Tsukune for approval. After a small nod from her master, Ruby left the house.

"Tsukune," Moka said when they were alone. "I am sorry that I was so selfish. Please forgive me for this morning. It was wrong of me to cut you off from someone important to you."

"I understand," Tsukune said, feeling a sense of relief and joy at the same time. "I didn't want to hurt you ether, but you deserve to know the truth."

"Thank you," Moka sniffed.

Tsukune and Moka talked about their feelings. Tsukune explained how he reached his conclusions from the beginning, including the role Mizore played in helping him reach an understanding. He talked about his fears and uncertainty. Tsukune even admitted that he could be wrong, that the whole mess could be related to that piece of Kurumu's soul that had become a part of him. He wanted Moka to know what he was feeling and thinking before he did anything else, or said anything to Kurumu, because he knew that he loved Moka, and was not just in love with her, or in love with an idea of what he wanted to have with her.

Moka talked about her feelings and fears as well. She spoke of her fear of not being good enough for Tsukune, and of how she felt that she had let him down in the past by not being with him when he needed it. She and Tsukune were still talking when Ruby returned with Moka's things. After putting them away in Tsukune's room, Ruby served the couple tea. Moka and Tsukune continued to talk while Ruby cleaned up his room and prepared the bath. Moka was still upset at the idea of 'her Tsukune' loving anybody else, but she had to face the unpleasant truth. For all of his fears about become a pervert, Tsukune had deep feelings for more then just her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurumu slept poorly, when she managed to sleep at all. She was still hurt by what had happened, and didn't know if she should be more angry at Moka or Tsukune. As soon as the sky started to brighten, Kurumu got up and got ready for her day. Somebody better have a good explanation for her, or she was going to take somebody's skin right off their body. She reached Tsukune's door before anybody else on the street had even stepped outside. She knocked, maybe a little harder then needed, to see if Tsukune was awake yet.

"Good morning," Ruby said as she opened the door.

"Where's Tsukune?" Kurumu asked as she pushed her way in.

"Master is still getting dressed," Ruby said in a cold tone. "Perhaps you should wait out…"

"Tsukune," Kurumu called, headed for his bedroom. "You better be ready to talk to… me…"

Kurumu had walked into Tsukune's bedroom, and into a scene that made her green with envy. Moka, mostly dressed, was pulling up her stocking, while Tsukune was still pulling on his pants. The bed was a mess, and so was Moka's hair. Kurumu didn't know if she should be embarrassed or angry.

Xxxx xxxX

Kurumu was still a little red in the face as she shared breakfast with Tsukune and Moka. She had only remained after her embarrassing intrusion because Tsukune had invited her to stay. She didn't feel anything strange from the couple at the table with her, but she could read the tension in their bodies.

"Kurumu," Moka said at last. "Please forgive Tsukune for yesterday. I made him not talk to you because I was feeling jealous."

"Moka…" Tsukune protested.

"What do you have to be jealous of?" Kurumu huffed. "Tsukune is in love with you."

"I don't get to take Tsukune shopping," Moka said. "I don't get to spend nights with Tsukune in a hotel with a romantic restaurant. I don't get to spend a weekend away from school, and all the gossip and accusations with the man I love. My sister already sends exaggerated stories back home about Tsukune. What do you think would happen if my father heard I spent a night alone with him in a hotel? What kind of story do you think Kokoa would tell him?"

Kurumu felt smug, and a little embarrassed at the same time. She had always enjoyed her time with Tsukune. While she knew that Moka would have liked to be in her place at those times, she never though her rival's jealousy would be so real. Kurumu suppressed a smile. It was a small victory, and very petty of her, but she would take it.

"I can see your point," Kurumu sighed theatrically. "The hotel has such comfortable beds for sleeping cuddled together. And the large bathtub is nice too."

Moka made a bitter face. Kurumu smiled sweetly. Ruby gave Tsukune a look that suggest she was ready to inflict some harm. Tsukune excused himself to the toilet.


	87. Public Debut

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 87

Kurumu was feeling nervous. In a way, the trouble with Tsukune and Moka had been a good thing. It had kept her distracted for most of the week But the week was nearly over and the distractions were forgotten. In a little while she and Tsukue would be heading out to the human world. They would spend the night at a hotel arranged by their manager, have a morning rehearsal, and after an early lunch, She and Tsukune would do their first performance. Kurumu felt nervous and excited at the same time. It made it hard for her to concentrate during class.

Tsukune was feeling tense as well. Kurumu could see it in his posture and movements. She could also see it in his face every time he smiled at her. He almost looked scared. Kurumu worried that Tsukune might be too nervous to perform. She didn't want to lose him as her dance partner, because if she wasn't with him, there was no point in doing it any more. The idea of Tsukune not being able to dance with her made Kurumu even more nervous. She tried to distract herself somehow.

Kurumu examined her other friends. Moka was still wound up, probably because Tsukune was going off with her again. A little jealousy and loneliness was the least of what Kurumu had to go through when Tsukune had been made to not talk to her for a day. That had been cruel. Yukari looked like she had an uncomfortable itch. She ether was worked up over the strange way Tsukune and Moka had been acting lately, or she was finally suffering from some physical maturity as a girl becoming a woman. Mizore was in a happy phase, suggesting that she had a good experience with Tsukune, but she had been like that all week, and Kurumu had no idea when she would have had a chance.

As the end of the school week drew closer, Moka clung more and more tightly to Tsukune. Kurumu was aware of Moka's behavior, even if she didn't know all the details. Moka was worried about her relationship with Tsukune. He was going to be spending most of the weekend with Kurumu, a woman that he had admitted to Moka that he loved. It was just a few days after he had proved his loyalty to Moka, by letting her hurt him. A part of her was confidant that Tsukune would come back to school and still be her boyfriend, while another part of her worried that the hurt that she had dealt him would make the other woman appear a better candidate for his affections. Moka wanted to ask Tsukune to stay at school, to let Kurumu go without him, and she knew he would, but she was afraid of what it would cost her to ask that of him.

When the school day finally ended the tension around Tsukune thick. Kurumu had butterflies in her stomach. Moka kept clenching her hands into fists, keeping herself from grabbing Tsukune and dragging him back to her room. Tsukune's face was almost expressionless, while he wore determination like a suit. Moka hugged Tsukune's arm to her chest as they walked together back to the village. Kurumu decided to let Moka have her moment with Tsukune and hurried on ahead.

"Tsukune," Moka said softly. "I know you made a commitment to Kurumu…"

"Moka," Tsukune said. "I don't expect to make a living out of being a dancer. Right now, I just want to fulfill my contract and be done with it. Dancing may be fun, but I don't like too much attention." He gave her a crooked smile. "I admit that it will be nice to have some extra money to spend."

"Sunday," Moka said. "When you get home, I want to spend the day with you."

"I would like that," Tsukune said honestly. "But you know you don't have to."

"I said I wanted to," Moka said sternly. "I want to spend time with you, Tsukune. I want to do things with you as your friend. I want to spend time with you as your girlfriend. I love you."

"I love you too," Tsukune replied.

"Awwww," Yukari said from behind them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurumu was feeling restless. The bags were packed and loaded, she and Tsukune were in their riding suits, and everything was ready to go, except for Tsukune. He was standing beside Hiru with Moka in his arms.

"Tsukune..." Moka said. "You know you don't have to do..."

"Moka," Tsukune said. "I am not in a hurry. I want to take my time and try to make the right decisions."

"That's good," Moka said with a small sigh.

"You don't have to worry so much," Tsukune tried to comfort her, giving her a little kiss on the forehead. "I love you. Both of you. That means I love you twice as much as anybody else."

"Tsukuneee..." Moka protested with a frown.

"Tsukuneeee..." Kurumu called out to him. "We need to go."

Tsukune and Moka both gave a sigh. After one more kiss goodbye, the separated. Moka had to resist the urge to grab Tsukune again and hold him down. Tsukune wished his insides didn't feel twisted in knots. He mounted Hiru and Kurumu quickly took her place behind him. Before Tsukune could go anywhere, Moka stepped up beside him and hugged him one more time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurumu and Tsukune were waiting 'back stage' for their cue. They were in the denim 'street clothes' costume in a curtained off area a short distance from the Deluxe Dance Party Machine, or D D P M for short. Kurumu thought that it was a stupid name. The dance machine, and the 'back stage' area were set up in the middle of a shopping district, in front of the local arcade. One of the machines had been set up inside the arcade, so that customers attracted by the event could try it out and spend their money. The machine that Kurumu and Tsukune were going to be using for the event would be boxed up later, but after the performance people would be allowed to do single song samples for free, for an hour, to further get them interested in paying to use the machine in the arcade. Kurumu hoped that she didn't look as nervous as she felt. She looked at Tsukune's face to try and get a measure of how he was feeling. Tsukune's face was calm and relaxed. His eyes were closed as he concentrated on his breathing and focused his mind. Kurumu was amazed at his peaceful resolve. She turned her attention to her bond with Tsukune and could feel his steady heart beat. He was as calm within as he appeared.

The first cue was given by the announcer, the manager of the arcade, telling Kurumu and Tsukune to be ready to make their apperance. Kurumu felt Tsukune's youki raise, and could feel it warming her through her bond with him. It made her feel good, and even calm, to know that Tsukune was there with her. She heard the second cue. Tsukune's eyes snapped open. A relaxed smile spread across his face, but his eyes were serious.

"Are you ready?" Tsukune asked her.

"I'm ready," Kurumu nodded.

"Let's do this. Yoush!"

Right on cue, Tsukune and Kurumu stepped though the curtain. A blast of musical fanfare filled the air. It was time to dance.

Xxxxxxxxxx

When the music stopped, Kurumu found her self facing Tsukune, both of them holding a carefully practiced pose. Her heart was racing and she couldn't stop smiling. Kurumu was hyper aware of Tsukune. She could feel the beating of his heart and the heat of his youki. Kurumu felt like she and Tsukune were surrounded by a glowing light all their own. She saw the firm look in Tsukune's eyes and the proud smile on his face and thought she would melt. He was smiling at her.

Tsukune held the ending pose of the performance for a moment and let himself relax slowly. Kurumu was glowing with excitement and joy. The crowd they had attracted was cheering. Tsukune could feel his own heart beating within him. He saw the happy smile lighting up Kurumu's face and was glad that he could help her find such enjoyment. He was aware of her emotions, and the cheering crowd, and of how well he had performed. Tsukune never had any ambition to be any kind of performer for a living, but he knew he had done well by the reactions of those around him, and it made him feel good.

Tsukune and Kurumu had captured the crowd's hearts and minds, at least for the moment. They posed together on the dance machine for photographs, and even with some spectators. Once the crowd was well caught up in the excitement of the event, edged on by the announcer, Tsukune and Kurumu, holding hands, lead them into the arcade. Once inside, Kurumu and Tsukune posed with the arcade's own DDPM dance machine.

The event was officially four hours long, but in reality was much longer. The time to set up and break down equipment added hours to the time spent on location. Tsukune and Kurumu had spent some of the pre-show time warming up, doing stretches and using a labeled vinyl mat to walk though their dance program. After the event was officially over, Tsukune and Kurumu were still getting their pictures taken as they made their way though the crowded arcade to the designated 'back stage' area.

Tsukune played straight man in support of Kurumu's flirty girl. Kurumu acted warm and happy towards everybody that approached her, while being careful to keep close to Tsukune. When guys tried to talk to her, Kurumu would smile and thank them for their complements. If the guys tried to get too close, Kurumu would 'introduce' them to Tsukune as her boyfriend. When she moved close to him, Tsukune would smoothly put his arm around Kurumu. That was enough to discourage most boys. When girls approached, Kurumu would act happy and warm, as if greeting a close friend. Tsukune watched as she tried to find something to complement about each girl she talked to.

A pair of pre-teen girls, with a middle aged woman in tow, were very loud with their excitement. Kurumu complemented the girls on their hair accessories and posed with them while the more then a little worn woman took their picture. Tsukune watched her, and suddenly had an idea.

"Excuse me," Tsukune said, moving into a pose beside Kurumu and the girls. "Kurumu, why don't you let onee-san get in a picture."

Kurumu's eyes lit up. She gave Tsukune a warm smile and separated from the girls. She reached out for the woman's camera.

"Onee-san," Kurumu said in a happy tone. "Let me take your picture for you."

"Onee.. Oh no," The woman tried to protest, but it was too little, and too slow.

The woman found the camera removed from her hands while a gentle push directed her over to where her daughter and niece were standing with that handsome dancer. The young man had to be a university student, she thought, because he was so confident. The woman moved to stand behind the man and tried to smile for the camera. The camera flashed, making the woman blink a few times as spots danced in her vision. She was too distracted to notice the young man saying something to the girls, sending them to stand next to his partner. She saw the girls move away just before the camera flashed again. An arm slid around her back, making her turn. The camera flashed over and over again while the woman was turned about with ease. The young man was dancing with her. At one point she was nearly upside down in a dip, her arms clutching his neck for support.

"Have a nice day, Onee-san," Tsukune said to the woman as he stepped away from her.

"Here's your camera," Kurumu handed it back to her. "Enjoy your day."

"Mom," The first little girl said. "That was so cool."

Kurumu and Tsukune shared a happy smile and laugh as they threaded their way to the exit. Kurumu thought the woman was going to be in for a surprise when she saw the pictures. Tsukune had put a smile on her face so quickly that the woman had not even noticed.

Xxxxx

Kurumu was a little disappointed by the hotel the management had arranged. She understood their reasoning easily enough. Tsukune and herself were still in school, so booking a single room for them to share alone would be bad for the company if it got out. Friday night it had been alright with Kurumu to be away from Tsukune, because she was nervous about the looming performance. Now that the work was done, and it was time to relax, Kurumu was not happy about the separate rooms.

Tsukune and Kurumu had met the manager an agent at the office Friday evening. Tsukune had tried to arrange to meet them at the event site, but that didn't go over well. Instead, it was a trip by company van, with a support truck and crew, to the event site. Everybody was provided rooms at a modest hotel for two nights, followed by an early morning return tot he office Sunday.

Well all good intentions from the management aside, Kurumu was going to have her alone time with Tsukune. The crew returned to the hotel in time for a bath and the evening meal, and after a successful first event it was time for a celebration. In the dining room, Kurumu planted herself beside Tsukune, to the amusement of the crew. The Manager and the Agent didn't say anything, but the hands that did all the set-up and tear-down work chuckled. The sound technician, a thirty-something woman that liked to smoke, laughed and slapped her thigh, giving Kurumu a nod of approval. Dinner was soon served and the drinks started flowing. Kurumu made a point of rubbing up against Tsukune frequently, and turned to smile at him almost as much. It made her warm to see him smiling back, and to feel him rubbing his arm or leg against hers.

"Manager," Tsukune spoke up as the food was nearly gone and the drinking was starting to get serious. "What has to be done tomorrow?"

"We go back to the office," The man said. "You and the miss get to join the staff in watching today's videos, and we see if there is anything we can do to improve for the next event."

"I see," Tsukune said with a small frown. He could feel his study time slipping away. "I think I will call it a night," Tsukune said, getting to his feet.

"It's still early," The agent called out.

"It will be a long day tomorrow," Tsukune countered. "And I will still have to study when I get back to school."

"He's a serious one," The crew's foreman spoke up. "He'll go far, I think."

"Wait," Kurumu said as Tsukune stepped away from the table. "I'll go with you."

"Don't keep him up all night," The sound technician called out.

"Don't worry," Kurumu answered with a smile. "I'll make sure he goes to bed right away."

The buzzed, on their way to drunk, crew laughed at Kurumu's retort. Kurumu and Tsukune hoped they were not blushing as they left the dining room together. Once they were out in the hall, and out of the sight of the others, they shared a smile.

"Wait for me in your room," Kurumu ordered before hurrying off.

Tsukune shook his head and sighed. He was confident that he would never understand women. He returned to his room and started getting his things ready for the morning. With the exception of his toiletries and a fresh set of clothes, and the undergarments he had on under his hotel robe, Tsukune made sure everything was packed. With everything packed, and a trip to the wash room to brush his teeth finished, Tsukune sat on the edge of his bed and watched a little television. He would have liked to go to bed, but Kurumu had said to wait for her. In his mind, Tsukune could imagine her dressing up in some way to tease him. They had not had a chance to be alone together on this trip, so Tsukune thought Kurumu might try to push him a little extra to make up for lost opportunities.

When Kurumu knocked at his door, Tsukune felt a touch of apprehension. He opened the door and was nearly knocked over by Kurumu, carrying her bags, as she hurried into the room. Tsukune looked out in the hall to see if anybody had seen the spectacle before closing the door and turning to Kurumu with a questioning look.

"If I'm going to spend the night," Kurumu explained, as if reading Tsukune's mind. "I don't want to have to go back to my room for my things in the morning. This way I get to stay with you all night long."

"Ahhhh," Tsukune said.

Tsukune helped Kurumu set her bags down next to his. It wasn't that she needed the help, but rather it was something to do instead of just standing around watching her. Kurumu checked her bags to make sure everything was how she wanted it, then she turned her attention to Tsukune.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said with a smile as she approached him. She put her arms up around his neck. "Thank you for today. I had a lot of fun."

"Me too," Tsukune said, putting his arms lightly around her waist. "Thank you for being my partner."

"Why, Tsukune," Kurumu batted her lashes at him. "I do believe that you mean that."

"Of course I do," Tsukune said. "If you weren't my partner, I wouldn't be doing this."

"Awwww," Kurumu pulled Tsukune into a brief kiss.

"It's going to be a long day tomorrow," Tsukune said. "We should get some rest."

Kurumu made a face at Tsukune. She wanted more kiss and cuddle time, but he was right. Still, she was going to be alone with Tsukune, and she would enjoy that however she could. Tsukune lay his robe across the foot of the bed and pulled down the bedding. Kurumu waited until he was settled into bed, and his attention was on her. When she saw him looking in her direction, Kurumu dropped her robe. She was dressed in a loose tank-top that barely covered her breasts and a pair of low-rise panties that emphasized the curve of her hips. The end result was a lot of skin being displayed for his his eyes to enjoy. Kurumu was rewarded by the sight of Tsukune's jaw tightening and a touch of blush touching his cheeks. Kurumu climbed into bed and cuddled up to Tsukune.

"By the way, Tsukune," Kurumu said as she pulled his arms around her. "Thank you for not trying to argue when I called you my boyfriend today."

"Why would I," Tsukune said. "I knew what you were doing, and besides," He smiled at her. "It was kind of nice hearing you say I was your boyfriend."

"Tsukune?" Kurumu's eyes were wide. "You mean...?"

"You have kept calling me your 'destined one," Tsukune said, pulling an arm free from her. He continued talking as he reached for the lights. "The first time you introduced me to your mother, you said I was your fiance." Tsukune turned out the light.

"Did that really bother you?" Kurumu asked.

"Of course it did," Tsukune answered. "There is a proper way to go about things. Just making decisions based on your own wants was insensitive of you."

"I'm sorry," Kurumu said in a soft voice.

"I know you get excited and a little carried away sometimes," Tsukune soothed her. "It is a part of your charm."

"Awww," Kurumu was smiling again.

"Now let's get some sleep," Tsukune said. "It is going to be a long day tomorrow."

After a goodnight kiss that was sure to inspire Kurumu's dreams, the pair cuddled up together. It still frustrated Kurumu to no end how Tsukune could just go to sleep when his body was so close to hers. She was unaware of how Tsukune had to intentionally concentrate his awareness inward and meditate in order to reach the relaxed start needed to fall asleep. It was her awareness of his slow, calm heartbeat and breathing that soothed Kurumu and helped her to sleep.

Kurumu woke up earlier then she would have guessed. It was, she suspected because she had gone to bed sooner then she had planed, and had drank more tea at dinner then she thought. The food had been a little over salty for her tastes, a common trick to help sell more alcohol. Kurumu woke up feeling the need to visit the water closet. It took her a moment for her mind to become aware of more then just her biological needs. As her mind cleared, Kurumu remembered where she was. With some hesitation on her part, Kurumu slipped out of bed as quietly as she could, so she wouldn't disturb Tsukune. When she had answered natures call, she returned to bed with as much stealth as she had left.

With a small sigh of contentment, Kurumu settled into bed. Unfortunately the hotel's bedding was less then ideal for her to be comfortable and she had to change position to find a place she liked. She had just rolled onto her side, facing the edge of the bed, when Tsukune moved. Kurumu froze, worried that she might have woken him. Tsukune rolled onto his side, facing Kurumu, and carelessly draped an arm over her. Kurumu liked the feel of his warm body behind her and wiggled in a little closer.

Whether it was from her own movements or some unknown trigger within Tsukune, Kurumu didn't know, but he cuddled closer to her. Kurumu felt a happy thrill at having Tsukune so close to her, uncaring if her feelings reached him in his dreams. Feeling him so close to her, both of them in nothing but their under clothes, was exciting for Kurumu. His mostly bare legs were against hers. His arm was at rest around her bare midsection. The skinship was getting to Kurumu, making her heart beat a little quicker. She caressed Tsukune's arm, feeling the heat of his skin and the soft hairs under her fingertips. A selfish idea sneaked into Kurumu's mind. She took Tsukune's hand and moved it slowly. She slipped his hand under her shirt and pressed it against her breast. A spark of pleasure shot though her, her desire for Tsukune awakened.

"Tsukune..." Kurumu whispered.


	88. Campus Lives

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 88

Tsukune was glad to make it back to school at last. His Sunday had started early, which he had been ready for, but for some reason Kurumu had been acting strange all day. First she didn't want to get out of bed, and only did so after Tsukune had left the room, as if she was embarrassed about her pillow hair or something. All day long she kept blushing and looking at Tsukune's hands. It didn't help that Tsukune was feeling awkward around her all day as well. He had dreamed of Kurumu, and it had seamed so real that he was surprised that he had woken and not been in an embarrassing state. Tsukune didn't know why he and Kurumu were so off balance around each other all morning, and time to talk together seamed denied them over and over again as the business of the day took precedence. The meetings were long and, to Tsukune, pointless. It was already noon by the time He and Kurumu were free to return to school.

Once back to the village, Kurumu excused herself to go unpack. Tsukune returned to his house to refresh himself, and then it would be time to hit the books. His plan lasted until he opened the front door. Moka, Yukari, and Mizore were sitting around his table with Ruby as Tsukune entered. He could see books and notes spread out on the table, but Yukari was the only one with a pen in her hand.

"Master," Ruby cried out as soon as Tuskune stepped across the threshold. She had been sitting with the others, just one of the girls until her master had come home. As soon as the doorknob had been touched, Ruby had started to get to her feet, eager to see Tsukune, but also ready to defend her master's house if it was needed.

Tsukune had enough warning to brace himself. Ruby didn't throw herself at him in a hug. She wouldn't do that in front of others, there was Tsukune's image to be aware of. She did move quickly to take his bags and help him remove his jacket, nearly pulling him off balance in her eagerness to serve him, and to touch him. Tsukune accepted her attention calmly, aware of the eyes on him.

Ruby was not the only person happy to see Tsukune. Moka had a smile as she climbed to her feet, more calmly then Ruby, she was ready to welcome Tsukune home. Yukari had a smile for Tsukune, but eagerness to greet him was hampered by her surrounding barriers of books and notes. Mizore watched Tsukune from where she sat, and he saw sadness in her eyes as he accepted Ruby's attention, and then a hug from Moka. Something in that sadness pained him, but he wasn't sure why.

Tsukune was steered to a place at the table, and as Moka settled down beside him Ruby served him tea. He didn't have to say a word. Tsukune's books and notes were set before him and the study group embraced their purpose. When Kurumu arrived she was included in the group, mixing studying and talking about the event. Tsukune focused on his studies, answering questions about the recent trip with as few words as possible, letting Kurumu give lengthy explanations. Tsukune decided that he would bring at least some of his school work with him on the next trip.

The study group lasted until mid evening, with everybody working away through supper. After the others finally left, Moka closed her books and put her things away. Tsukune kept working until Moka pulled the table away from him.

"That is enough for tonight," Moka said firmly.

"But..." Tsukune looked up at her in surprise.

"Nope," Moka insisted moving to put herself in Tsukune's lap. "I know you have everything due tomorrow done, everything else can wait. I want my time with you now." Moka had a rosy blush coloring her cheeks as she put her arms around Tsukune's neck. It took some effort to be so forward and bold.

"But I..." Tsukune was cut off by a kiss.

Tsukune was feeling caught up in the moment. Moka had taken charge and there was no way of refusing her without hurting her feelings, and possibly doing physical harm. Tsukune's instinct to resist was from his upbringing and what he had been taught to consider proper. His wish to resist fled quickly and other instincts took precedence within his mind. Clear reasoning would not return until sometime after he and Moka had found satisfaction and release in each others arms.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune felt like he was caught up in a tempest. Midterms hit him in a blink of the eye. Student Police, Newspaper Club, and Dance Committee work all seamed to whirl around him and push him in different directions. His school work was a constant, always seeming like he was on the edge of falling behind. His Dance Machine contract had him performing in high gear. Word of his impromptu dance with a housewife had somehow gotten back to the manager of the promotions project, and it was strongly suggested that Tsukune make an effort to entertain other adult women that might attend the events, because if they were entertained, then it would be easier to get them to let their children spend money. Kurumu appeared a little upset about spending evenings in hotel rooms studying, but she respected Tsukune's determination. Even so, Tsukune was looking forward to the end of the contract.

XXXXXX

Inari suppressed a sigh as she cleaned up the shrine room. There was never much to do in the Tsukune Shrine, as long as she and the other Mikos kept up with it. The spent incense sticks needed to be thrown out, and the braziers needed to be emptied of ash. A girl from the Apothecary Club was collecting that ash for making soap, which she was selling to girls who wanted to increase their chances of finding romance. Inari and the other mikos, there were five in total now, took turns tending to the shrine.

Tsukune's birthday was close to mid-terms, when students needed to let go of a little stress, so the mikos had put together a little festival. Inari had acted as High Priestess and performed a little ceremony. She told of how Tsukune had protected his friends, and the school, and how he had held her close once and said he would protect her as well. And then he had done just that. Tsukune had protected Inari when he had come to her room and let everybody in ear shot know that he was not upset about the shrine, and would not bring embarrassment on his followers. Inari said that to best show their devotion to Aono-Sama, that everybody should look out for each other, and to help each other, whether it was with romance, or school work, or from anybody that would threaten the happiness of others, everybody should protect each other. The little festival ended with hugs, some tears and giggling, and a lot of talk about romantic dreams for the future.

XXXXXXXX

Emmy was enjoying her second year at Youkai Academy. She had a boyfriend that she exchanged letters with, which still surprised her and gave her a thrill every time one of his letters arrived. His letters, talking about his school life and club meetings were so simple, but gave her a window into his life. They made her feel included. Her own school life was an improvement over her first year as well. She had joined the Drama Club, and while she was mostly a part of the support and management side of things, she would also do minor roles on stage. It was interesting that Kota's letters about his club's investigations of paranormal stories included some very good historical stories, the kind that would make a good short play. She had even shared this observation with her club manager, who agreed with her.

Because she was working with the drama club, and learning about things related to putting on a show, Emmy had been discreetly approached by a member of the Miko Club, to help with their festival. It had been kind of strange to be surrounded by girls that admired Tsukune so much, but were afraid to talk to him. She remembered how she had felt around him when they had first met during the break. She would always have a sense of awe when she saw him, when she thought about him, but Tsukune was no longer the shining fantasy in her mind and heart he had once been. Oddly, Emmy admired Tsukune all the more for his kind honesty that had helped her see the truth about him, and herself. She made a mental note to do something nice for him in the future.

XXXXXX

Megumui Atara owned and operated a small general store in the shopping district under the barrier with the Youkai Academy. Most of his customers were school staff and the people that worked around the school in one capacity or another. His shop was far enough off the beaten path that the students didn't frequent his business. Atara was content with his client base, for the most part, but was always interested in improving his business. The one kind of merchandise that nobody in the district carried were advanced personal electronics. The barrier cut off broadcast signals, so cell phones, radios, and televisions were useless. The energy of the area, like at many strong supernatural places, played merry hell with things like computers and game consoles. Just transporting a magnetic tape through the barrier was usually enough to erase it. Even so, Atara managed to bring in and sell some older electronic devices.

Because his core customer base was mostly adults, Atara didn't hear most of the gossip that went on at the school. What he did hear had usually been distilled down to something close to real news by the time it reached him. The news of the Student Election had been good for business because students had bought out every kind of craft supplies they could find in the shopping district to make their campaign signs and posters. The new Student Police had ousted the Public Safety Commission, who were more likely to shoplift then buy anything whenever they made an appearance. Even without the Public Safety Commission, shoplifting could still be a problem, along with any number of petty crimes.

Atara was musing over this his friend who operated a small bar in the shopping district. Too bad the Student Police couldn't be more then just a way to keep students in line while on school grounds. That building getting torn apart back in March had been bad news. Some people were worried that whoever had been using the place might try to return, bringing more of their trouble with them. Atara and the bartender speculated about how the community around the school should think about starting their own police.

A little down the bar, two women sat nursing their drinks. Teachers from the Youkai Academy, they couldn't help overhearing the conversation the men were having. There own conversation soon came into line with the men. The women didn't like the idea of the area they lived and shopped, and went to go to relax, being easy ground for vandals and petty criminals.

XXXXX

Kokoa was finally getting things establish the way she liked. After her disastrous trip home for break, the young vampire expected her second year of high school to be more of the same frustrations as the first. Except for time with the Newspaper Club, Kokoa had little opportunity to be with her sister. Kokoa was frustrated with Tsukune to no end. Moka had run away from home during the break to be with him, leaving her to fill in as father's showpiece. At school, Moka always seemed to have that boy on her mind, and his delicious scent on her clothes. Midterm tests had crept up on Kokoa and caught her unprepared, letting her squeak by with grades that were barely passing. She was forced to focus on her studying if she intended to get her scores up by the end of term.

Following midterms, Kokoa had managed to stay out of trouble. Her need to study meant that she didn't have time trying to look after her sister. It would be different if she didn't wear that seal, because then she wouldn't be weak and foolish and need protecting. However, it was shortly after midterms that Moka has started seeking Kokoa out. She didn't have to, but Moka took the time to fill Kokoa in on a few details. The younger vampire already knew about Tsukune's inner youkai, but she didn't know how complicated his condition was.

Kokoa felt a little better now that her sister was spending more time with her. She was smart enough to realize that the time Moka was with her was hen Tsukune was too busy to be available. The bonus of this was that her sister was more available to help Kokoa study for the end of term tests. A small part of Kokoa wished that Tsukune could become a huge celebrity with a busy, demanding career with lots of travel, so that he would almost never have time for Moka.


	89. Committing Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 89

Tsukune was in a sour mood as he packed his bags Thursday afternoon. With first term finals just finished, Tsukune would have liked to have a chance to relax with his friends and just enjoy a normal school weekend. Instead, he was going off for the last Dance Machine event. It was going to be a two day event at a large arcade not far from a major convention center. The fact that it was the last event of his contract was the only redeeming point of the trip. Friday, while he and Kurumu were going to be in another hotel, Youkai Academy would be holding its first school dance. The date of the dance had been decided by the Student Counsel, leaving the Dance Committee to make all the preparations. When Moka had found out that Tsukune would not be able to go with her to the dance she had been upset. The hurt in her eyes had pained Tsukune to see.

Tsukune had already decided he would not sign a contract extension, no mater how much money they offered. He didn't like the added responsibility, and his time away from school and studying made Tsukune feel like he was letting people down. He was only willing to finish out his contract because of two key reasons. First because it was important to Kurumu. Second, because Tsukune had made a commitment. He had given his word, and no mater how much of a youkai he had become, Tsukune was determined to be a man of honor.

Kurumu could tell that Tsukune was in a poor mood as she helped load her bags onto Hiru. She knew that Tsukune would have liked to attend the school dance with Moka, and a part of Kurumu felt bad about taking him away from that. At the same time, Kurumu had every intention of enjoying her selfish pleasure of Tsukune's company. She and Tsukune had made a contract before the school dance was announced, so she came first this time around. Kurumu would have liked to have been Tsukune's date to the school dance too, but while Moka and the others were left behind, she would still be dancing with him, and that was better then being just one of a group.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The first twist to the trip came early. Tsukune and Kurumu, in their matching gear, rode up to the front of the building where the Dance Machine company's offices were located, while the Executive and the Manager were walking back from an early supper. A command decision was made for Tsukune to ride to the event location so hiru could be used as a prop for the event. Tsukune did not want to be flashy, but he liked the idea of riding to the event. If anything came up Tsukune knew he could summon Hiru to his side, but having her there openly would keep anybody from being alarmed at her sudden arrival. Of course with Tsukune riding to the event location, Kurumu insisted on riding with him.

Once at the hotel, Kurumu threw Tsukune another twist. With term finals over there was no need to study all evening, so she didn't see any reason to let Tsukune be alone. Kurumu took her bags to Tsukune's room, making it clear that she would be spending all three nights of the trip with him. Tsukune tried to argue with her, applying logic and careful thought to the task. He lost to simple desire and stubbornness.

"You already told me that you won't be signing another contract," Kurumu had stated. "I understand and respect your decision. So this trip will be our last one alone, and I intend to make the most of it. Do you hear me?"

"Yes," Tsukune sighed with a crooked smile. "What ever you say dear."

"Tsukune..." Kuumu protested with a smile as she threw herself at him in a big hug.

XXX xxx

Friday morning came early, Tsukune felt. A pre-dawn breakfast meeting was called so that the schedule for the event could be reviewed. For the first day of the event Tsukune and Kurumu would start out in the 'Uniform' costumes for the afternoon show. The evening show would be in the denim 'street wear' costumes. Saturday's show, the Executive and the Manager decided would involve Tsukune and Kurumu 'arriving' by motorcycle, wearing the costumes that Tsukune had mentally labeled the 'hero suits.' Saturday evening Tsukune and Kurumu were scheduled to be at the client's arcade, 'hanging out,' to keep the crowds happy and distracted.

Following breakfast everybody headed to the event sight. Most people were still eating breakfast, or were even still in bed, as the crew set to work setting up for the event. Tsukune had tried, once, to help out with the setup work, only to be lectured, at length, by the crew leader about labor regulations and job liabilities. The agent also had a go at Tsukune about labor roles and liabilities. Tsukune preferred the crew leader's attitude, one of pride in his work and the importance of following rules and regulations, over the attitude of the agent, who favored the opinion that 'talents' such as Kurumu and Tsukune were above menial labor, and that trying to do manual labor was taking a risk with his (the agent's) money. Tsukune had not bothered asking to help again. Being on display was bad enough, he thought, but not being allowed to do anything productive while others were working hard just rubbed Tsukune the wrong way.

When it was time for the afternoon show, Tsukune was glad to finally be doing something besides hanging around in the background. By now Tsukune and Kurumu had memorized the dances, so it only took some concentration for them to move together flawlessly. Tsukune was a little surprised that his physical agility and endurance had improved so much just from dancing. He made a mental note to himself to include dancing with Kurumu as a part of his personal training. As he danced with her for the event, Tsukune was aware of her feelings, not just through the bond he shared with her soul, but from the way they showed on her face. Her face was aglow with positive feelings, and seeing her smile made Tsukune's heart swell with his feelings for her.

After the dance show, it was time to play up to the crowd. Tsukune and Kurumu posed for pictures and smiled while trying to keep people interested. Kurumu stayed close to Tsukune, more for the pleasure and comfort of his presence then to keep the creeps away. She was also making sure no girls got too close to him. Tsukune knew he would have to tell his old friend Rin about earning money by hanging out at an arcade. It was kind of unreal, Tsukune thought as he and Kurumu burned sometime and energy racking up a perfect score on an older dance machine. When the set finished, he and Kurumu put in their names while saying that the older machine seemed too easy after using the new machine. It was just another part of the script for the event.

After a break and a chance to rest and refresh themselves, it was time for the evening show. A wardrobe change and some new faces in the audience were all that made the second show different from the first. After dancing it was time to play up to the crowd again. Tsukune noticed that the crowd were a little older in the evening then during the day. There were also a lot more people in the evening as the day cooled off and schools and offices let out. Tsukune was even aware of a sprinkling of youkai among the crowd, their presence brushed against his awareness as he mingled. Time continued to pass until it was time to end the event for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Tsukune," Kurumu said as she settled into the bathtub with him. "Do you think I would be a good idol?"

"Why would you ask that?" Tsukune questioned.

"Well," Kurumu leaned back against him. "I still don't have any plans for after graduation, and this was kind of fun, but I don't know if it is something I want to do for a long time. I don't even know if I have what it takes to be an idol by myself."

"Kurumu," Tsukune tried to reassure her. "You're a beautiful woman with a pretty smile. If you decide to be an idol you will be famous all over."

"Thank you," Kurumu replied with a smile. It was always nice to hear Tsukune call her beautiful. "But I'm not sure if it is what I really want to do."

"You could just do it for a little while," Tsukune suggested. "A way to start your own life while you make a decision about the future. You might even get use being an idol."

"How?" Kurumu asked. "Like how my mother uses being a hostess? Is that all I'm going to be able to do?"

"That's not what I meant," Tsukune said. "And I am not going to criticize your mother for what she does. She found a way to make her life in the world, and it looks to me as if she is happy with what she has. No, what I meant is if you spend some time being an idol, being popular, then maybe you can use that popularity for something else."

"Like what?" Kurumu wanted to know.

"Well, you write for the school newspaper," Tsukune reminded her. "Maybe you can become a writer for a newspaper or magazine. Being an idol for a while might be what you need to get ahead of the competition."

"What would I write about?" Kurumu pressed. Tsukune had a good point, and maybe a good idea.

"Well," Tsukune thought for a moment. "You ready cooking magazines a lot. Maybe you could write for one. You could do recipe reviews or how about reviewing kitchen things, this brand of pans or that new brand of seasonings. Who knows. You might end up as the host of a cooking show, like one of those shows where two different cooks face off to get publicity for their restaurants."

"Hmmmmm," Kurumu thought Tsukune might be on to something.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said after a few minutes of silence. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Tsukune," Kurumu answered, tilting her head all the way back to look up at him. "You can ask me anything."

"Well," Tsukune gave a sigh. "I was wondering... Well, I was wondering what you must think of me..."

"I think you're the most wonderful man in the world," Kurumu said with a smile.

"Please," Tsukune said, his voice tight. "You and I are not even dating properly. I won't say any names, but there is someone I call my girlfriend, but here I am with you. Is there something wrong with me? Do you ever think that I am morally weak, or maybe a coward for not making things clear and leading... people... you know who mean, leading everybody on because I can't push anybody away?"

"Tsukune," Kurumu moved away from him so she could turn around. She wanted to face him because his tone, his words, made it clear that he needed her full attention. "You are the most important person in my life. You saved me from myself when I was being a spoiled brat of a girl. You saved my life when I was taken. You saved me from despair when I was filled with hatred for my weaknesses. I will love you with all of my heart for all of my life. I know you love... someone else, but that doesn't mean you can't love me too."

"But that wouldn't be..."

"Tsukune," Kurumu cut him off sharply. "You asked me how I felt, you need to listen to my answer. You were raised in a world where everything is supposed to be clean and respectable. I was raised to see men as just a way to get money, as a kind of prey. You taught me that people have real value. Now it is my turn to teach you something. A world where one man loves only one woman does not exists. If you were to live in a small village all your life, where everybody knows everybody, then a life long, one-to-one relationship is necessary to keep everybody happy. But look at the truth, Tsukune. You love your mother, just like I love mine. You love your cousin too. She is a part of your family Your mother and your cousin, you love them both like family, but different. I know you love Moka," Kurumu almost choked on the name. "Well you can love me too. You can love us both the same, but differently. I know that you love Ruby too, or you would never let her be so close to you." Kurumu gave a heavy sigh.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said. "You are just too wonderful. You are willing to trust people, even youkai, with your heart. You have the love to give to everybody around you. I love you, Tsukune. I want you to know that. And I hope that some day I will get you to love me too."

"Kurumu," Tsukune sighed, bowing his head.

Kurumu saw that the happy couple mood of the bath was lost. She carefully climbed to her feet and got out of the tub. Kurumu had dried off and dressed for bed before Tsukune got out of the bath. When they went to bed together, Kurumu cuddled up close to Tsukune, but didn't say anything more to him. Tsukune had a determined look on his face, even after he closed his eyes to sleep.

XxxxXXxxXXxxXX

Tsukune blamed his poor sleep for his lack of awareness Saturday. Looking back, there were plenty of warnings he should have noticed. The number of youkai in the area should have been the first warning sign. As he waited 'back stage' with Kurumu, Tsukune felt the surrounding youki flickering, but slowly building at the same time. The script called for Tsukune and Kurumu to ride Hiru from 'back stage,' around the equipment van, past the Dance Machine once before parking beside it and dismounting. Tsukune did a quick peek out of the 'back stage' area to check to see if the route was clear and saw something out of place. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he had a feeling something wasn't right. He and Kurumu were dressed in their 'hero suits' and were ready for their short, helmet-less ride when they heard their cue. Tsukune felt silly in his mostly spandex outfit as he road the short distance. He would much preferred to wear real riding gear and danced in it, then be riding while wearing a dance outfit. The double handful of people dressed in baggy clothes and leather jackets were better dressed for riding that Tsukune was. Seven guys and three girls, dressed in the same outfit with their leather jackets, had pushed their way to the front of the crowd. The pieces suddenly connected in Tsukune's mind when he saw the small gang tense up, when he felt their youki rise.

Fairy Tale, Tsukune realized. He and Kurumu had made enemies, and then grew careless about being out in public. The question was how to deal with the threat. The smartest thing to do would be to just run away, but looking around quickly, Tsukune saw that it even running would have risks. The crew would be left behind, and there was a real chance that the fairy tale gang would hurt them to get information about Tsukune and his friends. Fighting meant risking exposing things better kept a secret. Tsukune saw the announcer looking at him, wondering why he had stopped. He could feel Kurumu beside him. The crowd was gathered for a show. Tsukune felt foolish being dressed up like a space hero. Only one idea seamed to come to his mind.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said in a harsh whisper. "Do you see them?"

"Yes," Kurumu answered, keeping her voice down. "What do we do?"

"We're going to fight," Tsukune informed her. "Follow my lead."

"Waa," Kurumu hesitated for only a heartbeat. "Yes."

Tsukune started forward again, his mind racing. He reached for his youki, pulling it up, but holding it tight, knowing that Fairy Tale would be able to feel it. He glared at them quickly, challenging them. He felt their youki harden, ready to fight. Instead of mounting the Dance Machine's platform, Tsukune stood in front of it, facing the enemy, and the audience. He hoped he didn't make a bigger fool out of himself then he expected. He reached out and found Kurumu's hand in his.

"We dance to celebrate life and love," Tsukune said in a loud voice to the audience, sounding like an actor from a kids action hero anime. "But the bad guys want to stop us." With his free hand Tsukune gestured to the ten youkai dressed like street toughs. "Should we stop dancing?"

A cheer went up from the crowd. It was a little weak for the size of the audience, but many people had shouted out to answered Tsukune's question. He let go of Kurumu's had and took a step forward. There were two ways that Fairy Tale could play into Tsukune's hand. He hoped that they would just get a case of cold feet and back out, but he really doubted that would happen. Failing that, then Tsukune needed them to be the aggressors and to escalate the fight quickly. Tsukune faced the closest enemy, a guy with tribal tattoos on his shaved head.

"I am here to dance," Tsukune said. "Go away."

That was enough. Tsukune had put the thug on the spot and his ego had taken over, He threw a punch at Tsukune, which was easily blocked.

"Weak," Tsukune hissed, then used a palm thrust to the chest to shove the guy back.

"Get them," The guy roared. His skin suddenly turned an unhealthy orange color an a shock of green hair erupted from his head.

The other toughs went through similar transformations. It was everything Tsukune could have asked for. The crowd cheered, the thugs rushed forward, and Tsukune unleashed his youkai. The fight was on.

Kurumu watched Tsukune, confused but proud about his actions. He had forced the gang members to escalate the fight, which was very unlike Tsukune's nature. He was also fighting way below his strength, knocking his opponents back without any real force.

"For the dance," Tsukune yelled out, letting himself get boxed in. "For the dance!"

"For the dance," Kurumu yelled, catching on. Tsukune's choice of words were a little silly, but it would have to do. "For the dance!"

"For the dance!" The crowd shouted along with Kurumu. "For the dance!"

Tsukune had the audience where he wanted them. His mother had always sworn that watching too much television would rot his brain, but sometimes it helped to have a broad education. Tsukune let some of the thugs get in close, guarding his tender points but letting some blows glance off his arms and shoulders. He took a deep breath and crouched, encouraging his attackers to press in. With a shout of his own, Tsukune really went all out.

Kurumu felt a moment of fear. She didn't know how much Tsukune was acting and how much he was really getting beaten. She was about to rush into the melee when she felt his youkai flare. And then he made his move.

"For the dance," Tsukune yelled out as he stood up again.

His wings tore though the dance costume. Arms and wings worked together to throw back Tsukune's attackers. His hands were curled into fists with living gauntlets of red scales. He shot Kurumu a quick look and a nod, that was all she needed. She summoned up her youki and directed it towards her armbands as she released her wings and tail. Her jacket's sleeves were split open as what appeared to be red leather armor dotted with spikes suddenly encased her from her shoulders to her forearms. With talons extended, Kurumu entered the fray.

The fight was over quickly after that. Tsukune broke bones. Kurumu stabbed muscles and stomachs. The fight was forcefully taken out of the enemy. When it was clear that they had lost, but were not going to be killed, the thugs retreated as best as they could. The cheering crowd let the 'bad guys' go.

"Now we dance to celebrate," Tsukune said, still sounding like a bad script reading.

The crew new their stuff. They had been surprised and thrown off balance by what had happened, but as soon as Tsukune and Kurumu, wings and all, mounted the dance machine platform, they were ready to get on with the show. The music started to play and the dance began.

Tsukune was still filled with his youkai as he turned towards the dance machine. He was hypper aware of everything around him, but most of his attention was spent making sure that the attackers were gone. He felt Kurumu's youkai start to relax.

"Stay open until we get back stage," Tsukune whispered urgently. "We need to keep this look. I'll explain later."

"Alright," She replied.

With their youki energy up as they danced, Tsukune and Kurumu were both feeling the effects. The connection between them felt alive, making their connection more real then the empty air between them. Tsukune found it exciting. Kurumu found it intoxicating. The audience was ecstatic. When the last song ended Tsukune and Kurumu struck their finishing pose. They held the pose for minute while the crowd cheered and snapped pictures.

"For the dance," Tsukune called out, making the crowd cheer again. He grabbed Kurumu and pulled her into an impulsive kiss.

The crowd roared with approval. Before anybody could recover from their excitement, Tsukune took Kurumu by the hand and rushed her 'back stage.' As soon as they were behind the curtains he banished his transformation and headed for their belongings. He quickly pulled out their real riding jackets. After removing the ruined dance jacket he replaced it with his riding jacket.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu had banished her wings and her arm bands were back to normal, but her jacket was ruined. She discarded it in favor of her riding jacket. "What are we going to do? How are we going to explain this?"

"We were just putting on a show," Tsukune said. His mind was racing. Tsukune had known that his secrets could be exposed in the human world and had tried to invent stories to use to keep people from knowing the truth. He ran through all the stories he could think of, pulling pieces together. "It was just the kind of event that people love to watch."

"What the hell was that?" Their agent demanded when he found them. "What the hell happened?"

"Sorry," Tsukune said. "It was a last minute decision." Tsukune hurried over to the man and spoke to him in a low voice. "You can be angry all you want, but play along with me and you can still look good to the company."

"What are you saying?" The agent demanded. "I want to know what the hell just happened."

"So do I," Said the manager as he entered the 'back stage' area. With him was the lead crew member. "That stunt of yours wasn't in the script. What the hell were you thinking?"

"My fault," Tsukune said with a small bow. "Last show. Thought I would do something special."

"Special?" The manager yelled.

"I have a friend who is studying to be an engineer. His girlfriend is in the Drama Club," Tsukune told his story by making true statements as much as possible, even if they had nothing to do with the true topic at hand. "Kurumu had no idea what was going to happen."

"How did you...?" The leader of the tech crew gestured.

"Some things can be made to change color," Tsukune said. "It has to do with heat or cold."

"And the wings?" The man said.

"My friend studying to be an engineer understands things better then I do. Some material folds into tight bundles, but can be inflated into a larger shape. I'm afraid I ruined the jackets," Tsukune gestured to the rags in the corner. "It was a one time thing."

Kurumu was almost stunned. Tsukune was tense, but he was acting calm. His disjointed statements were coming out as an almost believable explanation of their transformation. She could see the questions and skepticism on the faces of the men questioning him. Fortunately Kurumu knew how she could help him. She concentrated on her voice, using a touch of Charm and Illusion.

"Please don't be upset with Tsukune," Kurumu said, moving up to hug his arm. "He was just trying to make sure today was extra special for me. Today is our last event and he knew it was important to me." Kurumu could feel Tsukune's youki flickering, making him glow from within, and knew he could tell that she was doing 'something.' "So you don't have to be upset. The audience really liked it. I bet that they are all going to go dance and play fighting games now, so the arcade owners will be happy too."

The men seamed to lose track of what they were asking Tsukune. Kurumu had successfully distracted them and soothed them. Tsukune could tell that Kurumu had used her talents, and the slightly unfocused eyes of the men that had been questioning him were proof that they were effected by her gifts. Tsukune gave Kurumu a relieved and thankful smile.

"We should go inside," Tsukune said. "We need to help draw in the customers."

Tsukune's words were enough of a reminder. There was a job to do after all. The crew could start breaking down the event equipment while Tsukune and Kurumu worked the crowd. Everybody headed to where the were supposed to be, although some of them were still a little unfocused at the moment. When Tsukune and Kurumu reappeared from 'back stage' there was more cheering from the people that had watched the show. All it took were some friendly smiles and waves for the couple to draw people into the arcade as they went.

The customers and on-lookers filled the arcade. Tsukune and Kurumu stayed together as they flitted from one machine to another. For every coin that Tsukune dropped into a machine, provided by the arcade, ten or twenty more came from eager customers. Tsukune overheard Kurumu, in her happy big sister act, giving romance advice to some younger girls. Likewise, a small pack of guys were hanging close to Tsukune, looking like they wanted advice but their egos wouldn't let them ask. He suddenly had an idea.

"Sweetheart," Tsukune said, drawing Kurumu into a hug.

"Awwww..." A chorus of girls sighed.

"Get some girls together," Tsukune bent close and whispered to Kurumu, looking like he was kissing her ear. "I'll get some of these guys, and we'll pair them up on the dance machines. We can call it a romance lesson."

"Alright," Kurumu answered in a low voice, with a sparkle in her eye.

Tsukune gestured to the pack to follow him over to a bank of crane games. He fished out a handful of coins from the arcade supplied pocket and fed the machines. At each one he used hand gestures to appoint one of his followers to set up and try his luck. While they were distracted, Tsukune had a quick word with an arcade employee, who quickly delivered a collection of stuffed animals from the resupply bag in the back. While only two of the six guys at the machines had any luck, Tsukune had more then enough cute dolls to go around. He rounded up his followers, and even picked up few more as he headed to the dance machines. Kurumu had a whole gaggle of giggling girls with her, listening to her advice on romance and boys when Tsukune and his followers arrived.

"Alright men," Tsukune said to his followers. "I need your help. Girls like to work in packs, and if they have us out numbered it can be hard to talk to any of them. What I need you to do is just walk up to one of the girls next to my girlfriend, offer her your stuffed toy, and say 'come dance with me.' If she says no, just walk away and try to smile. If you can thin them out a little, I can get my girlfriend back from them. Can I count on your help?"

The group of guys nodded and gave their nervous assent.

"We can do this," Tsukune said firmly. "For the dance. Keep telling yourself that, you can even say it to the girls. For the dance. Are you ready?" Tsukune saw their heads nodding. "For the dance," He said with a nod. "Let's go. For the dance."

Kurumu had to restrain herself from laughing, because that would have ruined the whole thing. Some of her girls were giggling nervously, but that was alright. Tsukune walked up to Kurumu with a smile while his followers flowed around him.

"My dear," Tsukune said with a small bow, holding out his hand to Kurumu. "Will you dance with me?"

Blushing, stammering, and all around nervous boys followed Tsukune's example to the best of their ability. Blushing, giggling, nervous and even embarrassed girls looked to Kurumu for guidance. Kurumu gave them a little smile and a nod even as she reached out and took Tsukune's hand.

"I would be happy to dance with you," Kurumu said with a bright smile.

The new couples would probably only last the evening, or the weekend at most. It was the environment that had put them together, but it was a starting place. They would be able to look back on that evening as a chance to peek into the world of romance. The arcade manager, a smart business man, announced that he would award prizes for the best scoring coupes, encouraging more spending, but also causing more then a few more couples to form, in the spirit of competition.

Tsukune and Kurumu managed one more dance on the new dance machine. After that they stood together beside the machine for a while, watching other couples dancing. It was kind of a romantic way to spend the evening, Kurumu thought.

The Manager found Tsukune and Kurumu when the event equipment was all broken down and loaded up. He let them know that there was going to be a party at the hotel if they wanted to attend, and if not, they would all be meeting at the office at ten Sunday morning. Tsukune and Kurumu agreed to meet them in the morning. They were free to hang out at the arcade, but Kurumu wanted Tsukune to herself, and he wanted to get away from the crowds. With a sense of relief, he rode Hiru back to the hotel.

Xxxxxxxxx 

Kurumu was glad to get back to the hotel. She wanted to wash and eat something, the day had taken a lot of energy and she wanted to refresh herself while there was still time to set a date atmosphere with Tsukune. Kurumu was aware that Tsukune's tension from the previous day had not lessened. If anything, after the fight, Tsukune had seemed even more tense. His youki was still flickering under the surface, and she wasn't sure if it was because of the fight that was making Tsukune act so stiff, or of his tension was keeping his youki worked up. Kurumu felt that if she could build a good mood between them, then she could help him relax. This was their last weekend alone together, and Kurumu wanted it to be special, not just for the memories, but to help Tsukune think favorably of their time together, so that he might be willing to go on dates with her in the future.

Kurumu took it as a good sign that Tsukune dressed nicely after his shower. Slacks and a button down shirt were not what a man wore when he planed to watch television or just lounge about until he went to bed. As stiff as he was holding himself, he smiled appreciatively of Kurumu's simple red dress. Kurumu had one of her bands around her neck as a choker, while the other was hidden under her dress on her right thigh. Arm and arm, Tsukune and Kurumu visited a restaurant near the hotel. It was a nice place, with candles on the tables and low lighting. Kurumu approved of the romantic atmosphere, and thought that it added to the date mood that she wanted to build.

"What are you going to do now that the contract is over?" Kurumu asked Tsukune.

"I want to concentrate on school," Tsukune said honsetly. "The people there expect a lot of me, and I don't want to disappoint them. What do you want to do, now that the contract is over? This could be your chance to start your idol career."

"I'm going to take a break from performing," Kurumu said. "There is enough time for that after graduation. I am going to start researching more about cooking."

"You're already a great cook," Tsukune said.

"Thank you for saying so," Kurumu smiled. Tsukune's complements always made her happy. "But I want to learn about writing recipes and and magazine articles. You had a good idea last night, and I want to see if I can make it work."

"I'm sure you will be a success," Tsukune smiled warmly. "You write good articles for the school paper already."

"Thank you," Kurumu nodded. "But there is no competition at school."

Dinner was served then, bringing a break in the conversation for a moment. After eating enough to take the edge off his hunger, Tsukune gave Kurumu a mischievous smile. If Kurumu wanted to write about food, then she should be able to talk about it.

"If you were to write about our dinner," Tsukune gestured to the table, and then to the restaurant. "What would you say?"

Kurumu felt a moment of shock. Tsukune's question was unexpected, and his tone was serious. It took her a moment to think through what he meant by asking her such a thing, and then smiled as she understood. The rest of the meal was spent enjoying the food and talking about it in careful detail. Enough of their conversation was overheard by their waitress that she thought it was interesting enough to share with the cook. A rumor reached the manager about a critic visiting his restaurant, and thought that the serious young man must be undercover with his assistant, he had such an air of confidence and authority around him.

Tsukune looked up a the waitress as she delivered a desert that had not been ordered. The waitress gave a small bow and a smile as she set the plates in front of the couple. The young man's eyes had a hardness to them she normally only saw in senior executives. The young woman gave her a look that clearly said that the waitress was taking too long to leave.

"I was instructed to tell you," The waitress said with a blush. "That dinner tonight is complements of the management." She retreated from the table before the guests could respond.

Tsukune saw the manager standing near the kitchen doors. He was a man just shy of his middle years with a crisp appearance. He nodded once to Tsukune, who nodded back. Tsukune looked at Kurumu.

"Fan of yours?" Tsukune asked.

When dinner was over, Kurumu was a little resentful of the manager. His courtesy made relaxing and taking their time uncomfortable, so Tsukune and Kurumu headed back to the hotel. Kurumu did like walking with Tsukune under the city lights. It was definitely a date atmosphere kind of thing. Once back at the hotel, Tsukune hesitated before entering the lobby, making Kurumu wonder if he was feeling alright.

"That was a nice place for dinner," Kurumu said while taking the elevator to their floor. Tsukune's silence was starting to bother her. She kept talking all the way back to their room. "And not just because they let us eat for for free. I think I will practice doing reviews and write one for the next paper. Do you think that would be a good idea? If we do anything over the Summer Break I could write about any restaurants we go to also. I could save the articles in a scrap book for my portfolio. I can't start too soon If I am going to be serious about this. What do you think, Tsukune?"

"Kurumu," Tsukune said as he closed the door to their room.

"Yes," Kurumu was suddenly aware that she and Tsukune were alone, possibly for the last time.

"I need to tell you something," Tsukune faced her, his face was so tense it was like a mask.

"What is it, Tsukune?" Kurumu suddenly felt frightened, her heart grew cold.

"I know how you feel about me," Tsukune said. "I know that you love me. I can feel it every time we look at each other." He took a deep breath and blew it out. "But you know that I am already involved with... someone else."

"I told you, Tsukune," Kurumu felt herself on the edge of tears. "I don't care about that." Kurumu was afraid that he was going to give her the 'let's just be friends' speech.

"Kurumu please," Tsukune said. "I know what you said, but this is important. I need you to understand. I have made Ruby a part of my life. That will never change. Kurumu, I know that you love me, and that you are not the only one. I feel like some kind of beast, like I'm a failure as a man to not be able to be clear with my feelings. There most be something wrong with me, I keep thinking, because I can't be satisfied with just one person."

"Tsukune..." Kurumu tried to think of a way to encourage him, to let him know that she was alright with him the way he was.

"I'm sorry, Kurumu," Tsukune said. "I am not being fair to you. You tell me that you love me and I treat you like this. I can feel the fear and pain I am putting you through right now, and I am sorry. I want you to know, I don't ever want to hurt you, and I will understand if you have a change of heart because I am so weak." Tsukune sighed. "But tonight, Kurumu, I have to say this. I need you to understand how I feel."

"Tsukune..." Kurumu was ready to beg him to stop before he broke her heart. She was about to run away, so that she wouldn't have to hear him call her a friend, but Tsukune took her hand in his.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said in a gentle voice. "I love you."

Tsukune's words hit Kurumu like thunder. Her entire body was struck by the force of his words, driving the breath from her lungs and making her tremble. She looked into Tsukune's face and saw that the tension was gone, replaced by concern and even a touch of fear. Understanding sank into Kurumu's mind. Tsukune had been trying to explain his feelings because he wanted to be honest. He wanted to protect Kurumu from being hurt by what he thought was a failing on his part. Tsukune was ready to sacrifice a part of his own happiness for her sake. Kurumu could reject him for being weak and he would accept it. It was his kindness, compassion, and sense of responsibility that had been holding him back. The very things that Kurumu loved him for.

"Tsukune," Kurumu questioned. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes," Tsukune nodded.

"You love me," Kurumu pressed. "Not as a friend, not as family, but as a woman?"

"Kurumu," Tsukune said earnestly. "I don't know when or why, but I realized that I am in love with you."

"Tsukuneeeee," Kurumu cried happily as she threw herself at Tsukune. She hugged him tightly while tears of joy ran down her face.

Tsukune accepted Kurumu's excited hug and embraced her in turn. Her happiness radiated from her, as warm as sunlight, making Tsukune glow from within. A part of Tsukune would always accuse himself of being weak, of being a beast and a failure. Tsukune knew that, but he also knew that Kurumu was happy because of him, and he could not believe that bringing this kind of joy to somebody could be all bad. He bent his head lower and as Kurumu looked up, they kissed.


	90. After Party

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 90

Kurumu was wondering how she should feel when she woke up Sunday Morning. Tsukune was still asleep beside her, looking relaxed and peaceful. Somewhere between him confessing to her and the small hours of the night, they had gone to bed together. Kurumu remembered kissing Tsukune. She remembered having him repeat himself many times, just so she could hear him say that he loved her. Kurumu thought that they would have nothing holding them back, but for some reason they had not consummated their relationship. Kurumu thought that maybe she should feel rejected, because Tsukune had not been willing to make love to her. But Tsukune had confessed his love for her, so Kurumu couldn't feel rejected. Kurumu had tried to argue that if he loved her, then he should be able to prove it by giving her what she wanted. Tsukune had countered that if she loved him, she should be able to wait.

Kurumu felt torn. She was willing to wait for Tsukune, but at the same time she was tired of waiting. She admitted to herself that a part of the reason she wanted to share her body with Tsukune so badly is because she wanted to just be able to boast about being his lover. She also wanted to be his lover because that would be an even closer relationship then being his girlfriend, it would be a step closer to being his wife.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said when she saw him starting to wake up. "Are you awake?" She snuggled up next to him.

"Yeah..." Tsukune yawned. His morning stretch ended in a hug that embraced Kurumu.

"You know," Kurumu smiled sweetly at Tsukune. "We still have some time before we have to leave." She leaned in and kissed him. "And we have this nice big bed." She planted another kiss. "Before we have to give up our privacy." Another kiss. "I was wondering if we could do something."

"Hmmmm?" Tsukune was enjoying the comfort of the bed along with Kurumu's attention.

"Well," Kurumu said with a blush. "It's not fair that I have to share you once we get back to school. I was wondering if I could have something from you before we go."

"Like what?" Tsukune asked, his mind become more alert by the heart beat.

"I want your first," Kurumu declared.

"Ummmm," Tsukune looked uncomfortable

"Well Moka got your first kiss," Kurumu said.

"No," Tsukune corrected her. "Ruby did."

"What?" Kurumu sat up on the bed and glared down at Tsukune. "When did that happen?"

Tsukune told Kurumu the whole story of how Ruby had become his slave, leaving nothing out. Kurumu had heard a Summery of the event before, but now it made more sense. A part of her wished that Moka had killed Ruby, but only for a second.

"Well I can't change the past," Kurumu sniffed. "And that doesn't change anything. I still want to be your lover before anybody else can... What?" Kurumu saw Tsukune flinch, looking uncomfortable again.

"Ummm, well..." Tsukune stalled.

"It was Moka," Kurumu accused. "Wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Tsukune nodded.

"When?" Kurumu demanded to know.

"Towards the end of the last term," Tsukune said. "Remember when we were upset over the counsel sessions? You and I met on the roof. After that I was having some trouble keeping my youki under control."

"I remember," Kurumu nodded. "You came to me and asked me to help you."

"Yes," Tsukune said. "Well, the day before I came to see you, to ask for your help, Moka and I... She saw that my youki was raging, she tried to help me. We got caught up in our feelings."

"I see," Kurumu said cooly.

"I told you I'm a beast," Tsukune turned his head aside. "You shouldn't love me."

"Which one?" Kurumu demanded.

"What?" Tsukune questioned.

"Which one?" Kurumu repeated. "Which Moka were you with?"

"Both of them," Tsukune sighed.

Kurumu made choking noises. She was too shocked for words. Here she had thought Tsukune was still a virgin.

"And not just Moka," Tsukune said, sitting up and pushing the blankets back. "A while ago, when I was having another... youki episode, Ruby... When I am having trouble keeping control, it is easier for me to give in to temptations. That is why you should probably give up on me."

"Never," Kurumu declared. She pounced at Tsukune and pulled him back down on the bed, wrapping her arms around his head and holding it in her lap. "You finally admitted that you love me, Tsukune. It took me two years to get you to say that you love me. If you think I am going to give up on you now, you're insane. All you did was prove that you are worth waiting for. You might as well accept it, Tsukune. I am going to be with you for the rest of your life. Do you hear me?" Kurumu glared down at Tsukune, daring him to protest.

"Yes dear," Tsukune sighed with a wide grin.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ageha did not like it when her phone rang early in the morning. In fact, she did not like it if it rang any time before noon. She had given strict orders to the building staff to never disturb her before noon for anything less then an emergency. More then one maid had resigned, traumatized, after mistaking ten o'clock in the morning to be a good time to try to vacuum Ageha's suite. That her telephone, not her cellphone, was ringing so early in the morning could only mean something went wrong. The woman opened one eye just enough to spy the offending device before reaching out to answer it.

"Yess?" Ageha said, unconsciously making her voice seductive.

"Mother," Kurumu's excited voice sounded in Ageha's ear. "Tsukune finally confessed!"

"What?" Ageha questioned, coming fully awake in an instant. "Tsukune did what?"

"He confessed," Kurumu gushed. "He finally told me that he loves me."

"Are you certain?" Ageha asked. She wasn't entirely convinced the boy wasn't gay. He had resisted Kurumu's advances, and some of her own for two years.

"Yes," Kurumu declared confidently. "He didn't try to say I was like a sister, or anything half way like that. Tsukune said that he was in love with me, as a woman, not just liking me as a friend."

"Congratulations," Ageha cheered. "You know that we are going to have to celebrate. When can you come home for a visit?"

"I don't know," Kurumu said honestly. "Tsukune and I are about to leave the hotel..."

"He took you to a hotel already?" Ageha gasped.

"No mother," Kurumu corrected her. "We had our last show yesterday. We have a final meeting in a couple of hours, and then we are done."

"Well if you can," Ageha suggested. "Come home after your meeting. We can take Tsukune out to lunch to celebrate."

"I'll ask Tsukune," Kurumu said.

"Well call me back as soon as you can talk him around," Ageha instructed her daughter. "I'll make all the arrangements."

"Alright," Kurumu agreed.

Once she was off the phone, Ageha set herself into motion. She had every confidence that her daughter would convince Tsukune to bring her by for a visit. Before she would see any guests, Ageha wanted to make sure she was presentable. While her supernatural nature insured she would be beautiful for a long time to come, Ageha saw no reason to take chances. She headed to the bathroom to start her personal beauty care rituals.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Tsukune was feeling good as he left the office building. He was done with his contract so he would have more time to focus on his school responsibilities. He had confessed his love to Kurumu, so while he still felt bad about not being able to have a 'normal' relationship with just one woman, Tsukune was no longer trying to deny his feelings and could be honest with himself. It also felt good to have a nice bonus check in his pocket.

Before the leaving the hotel that morning, Kurumu had asked Tsukune if they could visit her mother. He had overheard Kurumu on the phone, and felt a little uneasy about being around Ageha at the moment. He remembered the big deal the woman had made over a misunderstanding the previous year, and he did not like the though of what she might be planing at that very moment. Tsukune had wanted to refuse, but knew he couldn't. The truth was, Tsukune didn't have a good enough reason to say no. He had admitted that he loved Kurumu, and he could not, in good faith, refuse to take her to see her mother just because he was afraid of being embarrassed. Tsukune had agreed to go wit Kurumu to see her other before they had finished loading their things onto Hiru. The sheer joy coming from Kurumu made him want to back out, but he wouldn't let himself.

Tsukune took himself and Kurumu to her home with a knot in his stomach. Kurumu was so happy that her grin threatened to stretch around until the corners of her mouth would meet at the back of her head. The doorman welcomed them warmly and let them know that they were expected, dashing Tsukune's hope that Ageha wouldn't blow things out of proportion. If the doorman knew to tell him and Kurumu that they were expected, then Ageha had already made plans. Tsukune was surprised to see a nervous, middle-aged man in casual clothes coming out of the elevator, especially when he flinched at the sight of Kurumu.

"Perfect timing," Ageha said as Kurumu and Tsukune entered. She embraced the couple warmly.

"Pardon the intrusion," Tsukune said politely.

"My home is your home, Tsukune," Ageha said sweetly. "Why don't you go and freshen up," She tugged Tsukune towards Kurumu's bedroom. "You can use Kurumu's bathroom. She and I will be in my room when you're done."

"But..." Tsukune tried to say something, but the woman didn't give him a chance.

"Your clothes just arrived, and I laid them out on the bed," Ageha said.

"What?" Tsukune was feeling caught up in a whirlwind.

"Well you can't go around dressed like a a biker all day," Ageha said. "That just wouldn't look right. So I called the store Kurumu took you too during the break and had them deliver some things in your size that I thought you would look good in."

"Ahhhh," Tsukune was at a loss for what he should say.

"Now," Ageha urged Tsukune forward. "I set out some towels for you to use. You go ahead and take your time freshening up. Kurumu and I are going to catch up while we get ready to go out."

"But, but..." Tsukune found himself standing alone in Kurumu's room before he could form even a feeble protest.

Tsukune resigned himself to his fate. He only had two choices. He could go along with Ageha and Kurumu for now, or he could be stubborn and refuse, which would likely set of Ageha and hurt Kurumu's feelings. With a sigh, Tsukune inspected the clothes that the elder succubus had laid out for him.

XXXxxx

Ageha had a smile on her face as she lead Kurumu and Tsukune out the front doors of the building. A black Cadillac was waiting for them, the driver holding the back door open. Ageha had made reservations at a restaurant/club who's owner she knew well. It was a chance to celebrate her daughter's happiness, and to show off a little.

Ageha wanted to make sure the occasion was special, and she knew how to make an impression. She was dressed in a red silk dress with black fur trim, that emphasized the lines of her body and invited eyes to admire her curves and ample cleavage. Kurumu was dressed in a black mini dress with a wide leather belt. The belt and shoes were the same shade of red as the leather bands that were spiraled around her forearms. Tsukune was dressed in a red button-down silk shirt. His tie, also silk, was black, as were his trousers, socks, and polished leather shoes. Ageha inspected the young couple with approval as they rode to the restaurant.

It was a little late for lunch, and too early for dinner, but there was a respectable crowd in attendance at the restaurant. Business men entertaining each other were the majority of the customers. They were dressed in clothes suitable for large corner offices and expensive board rooms. Waitresses in minimal uniforms, resembling cut down suits, flashed leg and cleavage in equal measure as they served their clients. Ageha lead her little group into the restaurant with an air of confidence. The man at the entrance gave her a polite bow.

"Miss Kurono," The man said. "Madam Celia said you were coming. Please follow me."

Ageha smiled warmly at the man who then lead them to a corner booth. The table in the center of the booth was just big enough to be useful, without being in the way. Tsukune suspected that most of what was served at this restaurant came in bottles, and that any food, while he was sure would be delicious, was really just so the business men could deny going to a bar in the middle of the day. As before, Tsukune found himself seated between Kurumu and her mother. As soon as the party was seated, the man departed and a waitress arrived carrying a bottle of champagne in ice on a tray with four glasses. She set the tray on the table and held the bottle for Ageha's inspection. After a nod from the woman, the waitress produced a cork screw.

"I'll have tea," Tsukune said, earning him a surprised look from Kurumu, and an unreadable one from Ageha.

"Yes sir," The waitress said without missing a beat. She poured glasses of champagne for the women and then left to get Tsukune's tea.

"You know Tsukune," Ageha said with a small pout, holding her glass in one hand while resting the other on his leg. "This is a celebration. You should relax and have some fun."

"Thank you," Tsukune said. "But I still have to ride back to school later, and I don't want to endanger Kurumu."

"Oh nonsense," Ageha protested. "You can just spend the night with us. I know Kurumu wouldn't mind."

"I made a commitment," Tsukune said.

Ageha saw the stubborn look in his eye, and at some instinctive level wanted to challenge it. Kurumu had also noticed Tsukune's determination, and had mixed feelings about it. She knew that once back at school she would have to share Tsukune's attention, but her admiration for his sincerity couldn't be denied. Ageha knew that a direct confrontation with a man's ego never went well, so she settled on the subtle approach instead.

"Well," Ageha said with a flutter of her lashes and a soft smile. "I guess I will have to respect that."

A small pot of tea was delivered to the table with a cup of fine porcelain. The waitress also provided a tray of appetizers. Kurumu quickly selected a small plate, and after loading it with choice morels, she got set to feed them to Tsukune. Tsukune was hungry enough to accept a little embarrassment at the moment. Ageha nibbled at an appetizer, some kind of fried vegetable, and considered the young couple. Her daughter was head over heals in love, it was easy to see, but Tsukune still troubled her. How could the boy be so free of lust? She could feel tiny threads of it coming from him, but they were insignificant. Ageha always had trouble understanding men that somehow controlled their animal desires so well.

"Ageha, my dear," A woman called out as she approached the small party. She was dressed in a red gown that was almost see-through. "I was glad you called. It has been too long."

"Celia," Ageha stood to greet her friend. "How have you been?" The two women embraced warmly.

"Absolutely splendid. How about yourself?" Celia asked.

"Wonderful," Ageha answered. The two women separated. "I want to introduce you to someone."

Tsukune and Kurumu stood politely. He was aware that the woman, Celia, was a youkai, and even suspected that she was another succubus. As he stood, Tsukune could feel the woman's eyes as she took his measure.

"Celia," Ageha said. "You remember my daughter."

"Of course I do," Celia reached out for Kurumu's hand. "Have you finally finished with school dear?"

"I'm just here for a visit, aunty," Kurumu said. "You are looking well."

"And the reason for our visit," Ageha said. "Aono Tsukune, my son-in-law."

"Oh my," Celia exclaimed, her eyes going wide. "This is a surprise. It is a pleasure to meet you." The woman reached for Tsukune's hand with both of hers.

"It is an honor to meet you," Tsukune shook her hand.

"You must be a remarkable young man," Celia pet his hand. "My cousin has always set a high standard."

"I do the best that I can," Tsukune said modestly as he extracted his hand from hers.

"You're too modest," Ageha scolded him. "Everyone sit." Ageha followed her own instructions.

Celia was seated to Ageha's right, appearing very much the old friend she presented herself to be. Ageha was to Tsukune's right, and thankfully, twenty centimeters away, instead of hip-to-hip with him. Kurumu, however, was sitting close enough to Tsukune that their thighs were pressed against each other. While Tsukune felt out of place, Celia had expected the young man to be nervous when surrounded by such beautiful and seductive women, but found herself impressed by his calm poise.

"So," Celia restarted the conversation once everybody was seated. "You we are celebrating Kurumu's engagement?"

"That's right," Ageha said with a happy smile. "My son-in-law made her chase him down, but she was determined." Ageha looked to Tsukune. "You really should have given in sooner, Tsukune."

"While I admit that I was slow to realize my love for Kurumu," Tsukune said. "I think announcing an engagement is a little premature, mother."

Kurumu gasped at Tsukune's words. Calling her mother 'mother,' was a declaration of how serious he was. He was almost admitting to being engaged. Ageha was stunned. Tsukune had called her 'mother,' and that single word had sent a jolt though her. This same young man, who had risked his life to save Kurumu, who her daughter was devoted to, had just admitted to accepting her into his life. Ageha couldn't believe how strongly she had been effected by a single word. She had to resist the urge to throw herself on the young man and hug the life out of him.

Celia saw the emotions running wild in the other two women. The handsome young man had a serious nature and a self confidence that she normally didn't see in men before they started to show some gray hairs, and sometimes not even then. His words, and the way he said them, had touched the two women deeply. Celia realized that this Tsukune was a dangerous young man. He was the kind of man that could achieve success in anything he wanted, and wouldn't be lead astray by a soft body or pretty words. Celia knew that he would be worth keeping an eye out for in the future.

"Tell me a little about yourself, Tsukune," Celia said in a sweet tone.

"There's not much to tell," Tsukune said. "I am still a high school student. Kurumu and I are in the same class, and in the school's Newspaper Club together."

"Tsukune," Kurumu protested, bumping her shoulder against him.

"He is just being modest," Ageha said. "Don't let him fool you. He is the most respected boy at his school. He is a natural leader, and he has women throwing himself at him."

"Mother," Tsukune and Kurumu protested together.

"My my my," Celia said. "Are you sure he is suitable for your daughter?"

"Oh my, yes," Ageha said. "I could be more proud of him if he was my own child." She paused and smiled at Tsukune. "I told him he should call me mother after he saved Kurumu's life just a few months ago."

"Oh really?" Celia's eyebrows shot up.

"Mother, please," Kurumu protested, looking uncomfortable.

"Well it's true," Ageha said. "And I will forever be thankful to you for that, Tsukune."

"I am glad I could be there for Kurumu," Tsukune said, reaching out and touching Kurumu's leg. "She has become a very important person in my life, even before I fell in love with her."

Kurumu smiled and blushed at the same time, her heart filled with joy. Celia and Ageha were both aware of of the honest emotions coming from the young couple, and couldn't help but feel touched. Ageha was so happy for her daughter. Celia couldn't help but feel that Kurumu was a truly fortunate young woman.

Ageha and Celia kept the conversation going all through lunch. Tsukune tried to be polite and respectful, and at the same time, modest. Kurumu was more then willing to share her praises of Tsukune and his accomplishments with the older women. Through it all, Tsukune kept a watch on the clock behind the bar. It was mid afternoon when Tsukune decided he needed to put an end to the party.

"Mother," Tsukune said to Ageha. "I would like to thank you for today. I had a good time, and I know it was an important occasion for Kurumu."

"You're too kind," Ageha smiled.

"Unfortunately," Tsukune said. "I have a commitment to keep and need to return to school."

"But it is the weekend," Ageha argued. "Surely you can stay a few more hours."

"Regretably, no. I would not ask you to interrupt your time with your friend," Tsukune nodded to Celia. "But neither Kurumu or I are dressed for the ride back to school."

"Why don't you just stay the night," Ageha offered. "If you would like some privacy, I could arrange for something..."

"Mother," Kurumu said. "As much as I would like to keep Tsukune one more night, I won't make him break a promise."

Ageha conceded defeat gracefully. She and Celia said their good-byes and the party came to an end. The car ride back to Ageha's home was a quiet one. Once back at the suite, Tsukune showed no interest in taking the time to visit sociably. He was polite, but determined. Kurumu did not want to put Tsukune in a bad position, remembering the recent trouble between him and Moka, so she didn't waste time getting ready to return to school.

"Tsukune," Ageha said while he was waiting for Kurumu to finish changing. "I am a little disappointed in you."

"And why is that?" Tsukune asked, on guard in case the woman tried to provoke him.

"You still have not done anything with Kurumu," Ageha said. "And that isn't good."

"Mother," Tsukune said, looking the woman in the eyes. "Kurumu and I have done plenty of things together. Your daughter and I have shared many special moments. I know her hopes and dreams. She knows my fears and desires. What is in our hearts, Mother, is more special, is more intimate then what could ever come from just abandoning ourselves to physical pleasures. My parents taught me that love and relationships are built on respect and caring. I love Kurumu, and I know she loves me in return. I am not going to take advantage of that love just to have a good time."

"You are so sure of your self," Ageha said scornfully. "Do you even know how to be a real man with a woman?"

"Of course not," Tsukune snorted. "I am hardly a man, either by law or by age. I want to be a man, some day. A real man that people will respect. A real man that can provide for his family and protect them."

Ageha was speechless. In her life she had run across countless men. Some were mere boys, others were so old they should already have turned to dust, and every age in between. While, as a succubus, Ageha liked to think there was no man she could not seduce, she saw that Tsukune was one of the few that would only yield to her strongest compulsions, and not to her looks or other normal womanly ways. This was the man who's love her daughter had gained. Ageha felt her pride for Kurumu swell, and was proud of Tsukune as well. She threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, my son," Ageha said, her voice thick with emotions. "And please continue to look after my daughter. I know that you will make her very happy."

"I will," Tsukune said, hugging her back as he would his own mother. "I will, mother."


	91. Summer Break

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 91

Moka came awake with a lazy stretch and a yawn. She felt well rested and refreshed. She had stayed up half the night with Tsukune interrogating him about his trip with Kurumu. He had been late coming back to school, and Kurumu had looked entirely too happy while carrying her things in to her house. Tsukune had been completely open and honest with Moka, for which she was grateful. She was a little surprised about how willing he had been to tell her everything, including how he had played romance coach to a bunch of boys, to the details of his 'date' with Kurumu after the last event was over. He even told Moka about how he had called Ageha 'mother.' Moka was less then happy about that, but was glad that Tsukune was honest.

After Tsukune had finished his report on the trip, and Moka had run out of questions, she declared the topic settled for the night. She was not going to spend all of her time with him talking about another woman. Tsukune and Moka shared supper together, and then the bath. It was early in the morning hours that they finally fell asleep in each others arms.

Moka sat up slowly, taking her time to come fully awake. Tsukune was still beside her, sleeping soundly. Moka allowed herself to admire his sleeping face for a little while before slipping out of bed. She wanted to wash herself before Tsukune woke up. Bathing together was nice, but some personal care was a little embarrassing to be seen doing. As Moka slipped from the bedroom she saw Ruby coming out of the bathroom, both women were in their bare skin.

"Good morning," Ruby said with a smile. "Would you like me to wash your back?"

"I'm alright," Moka said. "Thank you."

"Is master awake?" Ruby asked.

"No," Moka answered with a small shake of her head. "He's still resting."

"I see," Ruby said with a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Excuse me." Ruby turned and headed for her room.

Moka was wondering what Ruby might be thinking, but decided not to press the issue. Moka wanted a chance to wash herself after her passionate night with Tsukune while she could have the bathroom to herself. As she washed, enjoying the feel of getting clean, Moka idly wondered if there was a business opportunity for youkai friendly bath houses.

XXXXxxxxXX

Tsukune was feeling alert and refreshed as he walked into the Student Police Headquarters. He had given himself the first two night shifts as supervisor so his night watch commanders could have some extra time to enjoy Summer Break. Thursday the Newspaper Club was scheduled to take a trip together, and Tsukune was looking forwards to it, but before he went off and enjoyed another weekend away from school he thought he should give his officers a chance to take a break as well. After spending a pleasurable night and lazy morning with Moka, Tsukune had taken the time to visit with Mizore for a while. After a nap, which Ruby had insisted on, and supper, Tsukune was in positive spirits as he started his shift.

Four hours later, Tsukune observed that his good mood was trying to sneak off somewhere. With Summer Break started, some of the student body was having trouble adjusting to the free time on their hands. It was mostly the first year students that were causing problems. For most of them attending Youkai Academy was their first trip away from home, and Summer Break was their first real taste of freedom. The patrol pares had been bringing in reports of students breaking curfew all weekend, but Tsukune had expected them to have as many problems on a Monday evening. An hour after curfew and eleven incident reports had already come in. Three were for breaking curfew, three for 'disturbance,' which was a generic label for being too loud or too rude but not actually fighting or performing vulgar acts. Three students had been caught sneaking in to the main school building. Two separate girls had been caught at the boy's dorms. One had been peeping at the boys bath, while the other had been caught with a gi and underwear taken from the room of a member of the Judo club, as she tried to slip out the window. Tsukune went over the reports and suppressed a groan. At the end of the shift he would get the reports from the branch office in the girl's dorms, and he was worried about how bad they would be.

It was an hour past midnight when Tsukune decided to get some exercise. He told the desk officer and the runner that he was going to go and check up on things before heading out of the building. Tsukune very carefully walked around the headquarters building before he did anything else. Once he was confident that he was unobserved, Tsukune stripped the waist. He gathered his blazer, shirt, and undershirt into a tightly folded bundle and secured it with his tie. Next, Tsukune carefully gathered his youki and concentrated. He summoned forth his wings and felt the strength of his inner youkai flowing within him. With a single leap, and a down beat of his wings, Tsukune took to the air. While flying by instinct worked, Tsukune wanted more control then that. For a long time he had tried not to think too much about his youkai form. His battle mode was something to suppress. After his last weekend with Kurumu, Tsukune realized that he was avoiding taking responsibility for his own condition. He was willing to train himself to fight, and to use his youki in assorted ways, but he had tried to keep himself as 'normal' as he could. Tsukune had finally realized that it was irresponsible of him to ignore potential strengths because he was afraid of being abnormal.

Tsukune landed a short distance from the dorms. It had been enough of a flight to give his body a workout, and he felt good about that. By the time he was dressed again, thinking that he had to have Kurumu teach him how to use his wings without ruining his clothes, Tsukune was feeling calm and composed. Tsukune was glad that he took a little break for himself, but it was time to get back to work.

XXX XXX XXX

Inari wanted to scream. What was it about Summer Break that made students turn stupid? There had been two fights in one night in the baths, and four peepers. Two girls had been caught trying to sneak boys into the dorms after curfew, and one had been caught trying to sneak her boyfriend out. It did not help Inari's mood to smell alcohol when she had gone to investigate the second fight in the baths. There were times Inari thought about quitting the Student Police, but she didn't want to let her captain down.

"Tama," Inari said to her runner. "I'm going to go out and check on things. If any problems come up, whistle for me." Inari let her fox ears out. "I'll hear it and come running."

"Yes, Sempai," The cat girl said.

Inari took her shinai and headed for the door. She wanted a chance to clear her head and stretch her legs. Sitting in the office half the night wasn't a problem because of the hours, but because she was confined. Inari opened the door and stepped out into the night, almost walking into Tsukune.

"Captain!" Inari gasped in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Trsukune said. "I just thought I would come by and see how you were doing. Troublesome night?"

Inari was so flustered by her captain's sudden appearance, and his words, that she would never be sure of what she said. She knew that she had started by giving him a report of recent student misconduct as she walked with him around the dorms. He somehow made Inari feel relaxed and tense at the same time. All the time that she walked with Tsukune, her captain, Inari was too excited to think straight. His voice carried a note that was just on the edge of her inhuman hearing. She remembered hearing it in his voice before, earlier in the school year, with her human hearing, and it had put her in heat, or something very much like it. Hearing that note, that special tone at the edge of her hearing, gave Inari a special thrill, as if Tsukune's voice was somehow caressing her in ways that excited her body. She didn't understand what that tone was, or why it was in his voice, but Inari wanted to keep Tsukune talking.

Tsukune finished his visit / inspection of the dorms and parted ways with Inari. He was glad to see that the lieutenant was managing the branch office so well. It was a shame that she would be graduating at the same time he was, because Akira could use her support. As proud of Inari's performance as he was, Tsukune had stared to feel a little uncomfortable around her. The fox youkai had started showing that unfocused look that Tsukune was used to seeing in Moka's eyes when she was ready to bite him. While Tsukune didn't expect Inari to be after his blood, but what ever primal desire she was feeling, he did not want to be on the receiving end of it. Tsukune returned to headquarters to wait out the end of his shift.

XxXXxxXXxX

The bus stop was a lively scene. The Newspaper Club was assembled for their Summer trip, complete with luggage. Hiru was lurking near by, ready to follow Tsukune and his friends. Also waiting for the bus was the Drama Club. Both clubs were on their way to Kyoto. The Drama Club was going to watch some traditional plays at a historical theater. The Newspaper Club, as per usual, knew where they were going, but the why was left unclear. Tsukune suspected that they were being sent out to solve some youkai/human problem once again. The fact that the Drama Club would be in the area made Tsukune a little nervous.

Once the bus driver arrived the loading could begin. Bags were loaded and then the passengers boarded. The faculty adviser for the Drama Club was a teacher that Tsukune didn't know. She was an older woman with salt-and-pepper hair tied up in a tight bun. She and Nekonome each had one of the front row seats. Kurumu and Moka, probably out of a perverse desire to keep each other from getting extra time close to Tsukune, sat together. Yukari was seated with Kokoa. Ruby sat behind Nekonome sensei, acting the part of assistant adviser to the club. The only other Newspaper Club member for Tsukune to sit with was Mizore. The Drama Club had a larger membership then the Newspaper Club, but the only member that Tsukune knew very well was Emmy. The Drama Club members took up more then half of the seats. Tsukune looked around the bus as it started to move, and he realized, that for the first time since he had started attending the academy, he is riding in a full bus.

The trip to Kyoto was neither long nor eventful. Tsukune, more accustomed then the rest to traveling through the strange pathways to and from school, found the trip more enjoyable then surprising, and tried to guess where each jump would lead. Some of the jumps he knew from his own trips. As he relaxed and looked out the window, Mizore relaxed and leaned against Tsukune, hugging his arm lightly.

Mizore was glad to have Tsukune beside her, even if it was just for a short time. Lately he had been drifting further from her reach. Mizore knew he was in love with Moka, and she suspected that Tsukune might have feelings stronger then friendship for Kurumu now as well. Mizore wasn't bothered by that as much as some people might have been. She had long since resigned herself to having to share Tsukune. It hurt to have to admit that she wasn't first in Tsukune's affections, but as long as she held even a small place in his heart, she would be happy about that.

The bus arrived at a hotel that was popular for school groups. The four story building had large rooms for accommodating school teams and clubs, along with smaller rooms for teachers. The men's and women's baths both had an open-air section, but the genders were divided from each other by the hotel pool. When the Youkai Academy bus arrived at the hotel, three other buses were already in the parking area. The youkai students carried their bags into a lobby filled with students from other schools and a handful of frustrated hotel staff.

"My appologies," The manager said with a small bow to the Youkai Academy teachers. "It was a mistake we should have discovered sooner, but we accidentally overbook our rooms. We will refund your deposit if you wish, or if you are willing to share rooms with another group, we will give you a discount."

It was an easy enough choice to make. Trying to find accommodations on short notice would be difficult at best. The girls from the Newspaper Club and the Drama Club would be sharing a room with fifteen girls from another school. Likewise, Tsukune and the boys from the Drama club would be sharing a large room with a group from an all boys school.

Tsukune found the arrangement much more satisfactory then his friends. The young women of the Newspaper Club gave sour looks when they learned that they would not have their customary all-in-one room. After a round of assurances that he would not be too far away, Tsukune took his bags and headed off to meet the group he would be sharing space with.

"Tsukune?" A surprised voice sounded.

Tsukune turned when he heard his name. He cast about for a moment among the unfamiliar faces to see who might know him. Among a group of ten young men in blue and gray uniforms, Tsukune spotted a face he recognized.

"Kota?" Tsukune questioned. He approached his old friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Club trip," Kota said with a grin. "How about you?"

"The same," Tsukune said, taking his friend's hand and giving it a shake. "In fact," Tsukune looked around a second time. "I think the hotel put us together. They over booked the rooms."

"I know," Kota gave a shudder. "It was almost the end of our trip." He did a double check. "Put us together? You're going to be sleeping with us?"

"Yes," Tsukune said. "My school has two clubs here, but the rooms got messed up. So the girls from our clubs are sharing a room with some other group, while the guys from the Drama Club and I will be with your group."

"Well we'll make the most of... Wait," Kota did another double take. "You said your school's Drama Club is here. Does that mean Emmy...?

"Yes," Tsukune gave his friend a nod, watching a smile light up his face

"Yes," Kota pumped his fist.

"Alright men," A voice cut through the lobby. "P.R.C. Gather 'round."

"That's Taro Sensei," Kota said, scooping up his bags. "He's the adviser for our club. He's a little strange. At school he teaches chemistry, but he is fascinated with alchemy."

"I see," Tsukune said, following his friend.

"Men," Taro Sensei addressed the assembled young men. "Our trip will continue as scheduled. If you look about, you will notice some men with us from another school. The hotel management has arranged for them to share our room, and the cost of the room." The man turned his attention towards Tsukune. "Who is the leader of your group?"

Tsukune realized that the five male members of the Drama Club were standing close to him, and were looking to him to be their leader. Tsukune thought it was foolish of them, because he wasn't in their club, but chose not to argue the point. He gave his school mates a nod then turned back to the teacher from Kota's school.

"I am Aono Tsukune," Tsukune Introduced hiumself. "We are from the Gakuen Academy. Thank you for sharing your room with us."

"Well said, my boy," The teacher said. "Alright everybody, let's go up to our room."

The group of students, sixteen strong, carried their bags up the stairs to the second floor. The room had a view of the pool, but not quite of the baths, thanks to some careful construction. Hotel staff were still bringing futons for the students to sleep on when Tsukune and company arrived.

"Alright you guys," The teacher spoke up after a quick look around the room. "Time to lay down some rules. First, Mister Aono and his friends get the end of the room closest to the window. I wouldn't put it past you guys to try to get a peek at the girls, while they come from a coed school, so they shouldn't be too bothered by the idea of being around girls. Second, I don't want to hear of even a whisper of a rumor that any of you have tried to sneak into any girls' rooms."

"What if a girl tries to sneak in here?" A guy from Kota's school asked.

"The chance of that happening," The teacher said with a smirk. "Is so close to impossible, that I wouldn't believe it even if I saw it with my own eyes."

"But will it be against the rules?" The boy pressed.

"Mister Ki," The teacher glared at him. "If, by some unexplained phenomenon, a girl wants to visit this room, while you guys are here, then she certainly may, because she is probably so mentally unstable that it would be dangerous to try to stop her."

The leader of the Drama club, Rune, looked towards Tsukune with a tight smile. Tsukune looked back and suppressed a groan. Kota noticed the exchange and gave a questioning look.

"Aono Sempai has a way with girls," A Drama Club member told Kota in a low voice.

XXXXX

Ruby, as the nominal leader of the youkai girls performed the introductions. While the teachers talked together, the students had a chance to meet. The group the youkai girls were joining was from a private, all girls school. They were in Kyoto to tour historical locations, to help them develop a better cultural awareness in order to become proper ladies. The humans thought that the Drama Club and Newspaper Clubs had a better chance of having a good time, especially when they were traveling with boys. Before much more then basic introductions could be shared, it was time for the girls to be showed to their room on the third floor. When one of the human girls was heard complaining about having to be on the third floor, and having to take the stairs to reach it, their teacher explained, at length, how it was a safety measure. There were no boys staying on the third floor, so there was no reason for any of them to be there except to be up to no good, and they would be caught quickly.

"Alright ladies," Said a woman, with more makeup then Kurumu, Moka, and Mizore combined, once the girls had reached their designated room. "There are far more boys here then I expected, so everybody needs to be careful. You can't let your guard down for a minute, or they will violate your privacy and take liberties with your person..."

The woman continued talking for half an hour. The group of fourteen human girls the woman was in charge of set themselves to the task of picking out futons by which to set their belongings, while making a show of paying attention. It was clear to anybody that listened that the woman had a low opinion of teenagers, especially teen boys. According to her, teens were irresponsible and prone to taking foolish risks, while boys were only interested in causing trouble. She went on to lecture the girls about how they should act to keep from attracting unwanted attention from any boys during the trip, and to stay in groups to discourage the boys from approaching them. She ended her oration with the threat of dire penalties for any girls caught doing anything wrong, then left them to settle in.

"I thought she would never finish talking," One of the human girls said with a sigh.

"I know," Said another. "This is our chance to make some memories."

"I know," Agreed the first. She turned her attention to the strangers. "I'm sorry," She addressed Ruby. "What was your name again?"

"I am Ruby," The witch said with a friendly smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," The human girl said. "I'm Ogono Aiko." She gave Ruby a puzzled look. "You're not wearing a uniform?"

"I'm not a student," Ruby explained. "I'm an assistant adviser for the club."

"Awwww," A voice sounded. "Now we'll never get to do anything fun."

The small sour look on Aiko's face said the same thing.

"What's wrong?" Kurumu asked. She had staked out a futon by the window by placing her bags on it. "It's not like we're going to tell on you."

"Ruby is faculty," Aiko said, wondering why the large busted girl didn't understand. "It is her responsibility to keep us from getting in trouble."

"This is true," Ruby said with a small nod. "But only if I know if you are doing something dangerous." Ruby absentmindedly looked down at the floor. "But I have other responsibilities to see too first."

Aiko was a little confused, and maybe worried as well. Something in the way Ruby had mentioned her other responsibilities had caught the attention of several of the other girls' attention. Three of the girls from the other school all did the same thing, turning their heads down as if looking at the same thing. It was only for a second, but it was creepy.

"She's right," The busty girls said as her head came up. "It's not like we are going to be with you every hour of the day. Besides, we want to have our own fun." She held out her hand. "I'm Kurumu," She introduced herself anew.

"Nice to meet you," Aiko shook her hand.

XXXX

The second bus ride of the day was different from the first. Tsukune found himself seated on a commercial chartered bus with its own driver. Ruby and four teachers were seated up front. All of the boys were on the left hand side of the bus, while girls occupied the right side. Somehow the different groups had all been booked for the same tour of historical sights of Kyoto. The human girls were there for a cultural awareness study. The boys from Kota's schools were interested in investigating legends and ghosts stories. The Youkai Drama Club was interested in historical stories, and apparently the tour would include a classical Noh performance at one of the scheduled stops. The Newspaper Club was bundled along for the ride, Nekonome was confident that her club members would find something interesting for the next edition. Her casual lack of planing frustrated Tsukune. He was all the more frustrated because he was sure that she was right. Tsukune felt tense, wondering if he and his friends would be able to keep all these bystanders safe when the inevitable trouble arose.

"Hey," A boy reached out and tugged at Tsukune's sleeve. "Aono. Those girls are from your school, right?"

Tsukune turned his head to see what the boy meant. It was easy to see where his attention was. The girls from Youkai Academy was more noticeable then the other human girls. While the uniforms were not much different, the blazers were a lighter color and the skirts were a bit shorter, the girls themselves were very different, in little ways. The Youkai Academy rules allowed for a lot of personalization, such as Kurumu's sweater vest and Mizore's oversized tunic. There was also Yukari's hat and half-cape and Moka's rather prominent rosario. Kokoa's hair ribbons were accessories not much different from what the Drama Club girls were wearing. One of the girls from that club had her hair tied back with a large red bow that had to have been starched in order for it to stand up so high. Another girl had little gold stars pasted on her right cheek, under her eye. In comparison, the human girls, while pretty, looked very modest.

"Yes," Tsukune answered the boy's question. "We go to the same school."

"Do any of them have boyfriends?" The boy asked.

"Most of them have their hearts set on someone," Tsukune said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Hey Mick," Kota said from behind the boy. "Don't go causing Tsukine problems."

"I was just asking about the girls," Mick said. "Besides, I saw you looking at them too."

"I was j-just looking at one of them," Kota blushed.

"You said you have a girlfriend," Mick scoffed.

"He does," Tsukune said. "She goes to my school."

"He really has a girlfriend?" Mick looked surprised.

"Told you so," Kota said with a grin.

On the other side of the bus, sitting at the edge of her own group, Aiko noticed the exchange between the boys. She could not hear what they were saying, but saw some of them looking at the colorful girls from the other school. She turned in her seat and caught the attention of the rather plain looking girl who had also been watching the boys.

"I wonder what they are talking about?" Aiko asked casually.

"I heard them saying something about girlfriends," Emmy said with a small smile.

"Do you think any of them have girlfriends?" Aiko questioned.

"I know that three of them do," Emmy answered.

"Really?" Aiko was openly interested in the conversation now.

"Yes," Emmy nodded. "See the one with the little frown on his forehead in my school's uniform?"

"Yeah?"

"He is the director of my Drama Club," Emmy said. "He is dating Yumi, that girl with the big hair bow. She specializes in doing costumes for our performances."

"I see," Aiko spared a look at the girl with the bow.

"And Aono Sempai is the editor of the Newspaper Club," Emmy went on. "He is the tall one with the warm brown eyes. Two seats behind him, in the blue and gray uniform, is sempai's friend from junior high. That's Kota, my boyfriend. Sempai introduced us to each other."

"And you said your Sempai has a girlfriend?" Aiko questioned.

"Yes," Emmy nodded. "She is in the Newspaper Club also."

"Oh really," Aiko scanned the colorful girls and wondered who the unnamed girlfriend might be.

By the time the bus reached its destination the students were all talking happily. The topic of conversation was, predictably, the opposite gender and relationships. Most of the faculty was content to let the students pass the time, so long as nobody was causing trouble, however they wished. The teacher from the all girls school kept looking over her shoulder at the boys, expecting to catch one or more of them trying to get away with something.

XXXXX

"Ahhhh," Kurumu said with a stretch as she got off the bus back at the hotel. "Time to relax."

Aiko agreed with the busty girl, even if she wasn't going to express her fatigue in such a way. It was only early evening, but Aiko felt like the day had been much longer. The bus had only taken the student to two historical sites, but that had been enough to make Aiko feel tired. The Ginkaku-Ji, or Silver Pavilion had been beautiful and relaxing to visit. The traditional style was soothing when compared to the modern Kyoto with its lights, traffic, and crowds of people. Even without the lectures from her teacher, Aiko was able to appreciate the cultural inspiration of the Silver Pavilion. Following a modest lunch, the bus took the students to Kinkaku-Ji, the Golden Pavilion. All that the Ginkaku-Ji was, the Kinkaku-Ji was also, and more besides. The Silver Pavilion could be seen as an inspiration of how to be a proper lady of Japan, Aiko thought, calm, soothing, filled with traditional values. The Golden Pavilion showed Aiko that a lady could have all the traditional values in her heart, and still shine with beauty.

While Aiko had enjoyed the historical sites, they were not the only things she had been interested in. She liked to think that she had a natural interest in romance and the opposite gender, and having boys as a part of the tour group was an unexpected opportunity. From the beginning there were two clear couples that Aiko could observe. The first was pair from the other school's Drama Club. They seamed to have a normal looking relationship, by they way that they walked together and one would wait for the other when they parted company for whatever reason. The couple that was from different schools was also interesting to watch. Aiko saw how they kept smiling at each other and blushing, and when ever possible, the pair would hold hands. It was very sweet to watch.

On the other hand, Aiko was confused by what the colorful members of that Newspaper Club did. The leader of that group was obviously the one Emmy called Aono Sempai, and the other members were all dancing attendance around him. While Aono was a good example of what a young man should be, he was polite and courteous, the girls appeared to have a hard time blending in. The girl with pink hair, Moka, Aiko remembered, had a poise about her that made her a good match for Aono. Moka was respectful of the other people around her, which was something most of the others in that little sub group lacked. The two younger girls in the group, it was a shock to learn that the most childish was actually a third year student and not a first year, also appeared to have their senpai on their minds. The hyper one kept trying to hang on him, while the other kept alternating between scowling at him, or being dreamy eyed. Kurumu, the short girl with the impressive bust was frequently forward almost to the point of rudeness, but a sharp look from Aono was all it took to settle her down, for a while at least. That girl in the strange tunic kept disappearing and reappearing at the most unpredictable times, and always had here eyes on Aono. Aiko had to admit that Aono was a good looking young man, and he moved with an inspiring confidence. All it took was a smile from him and the girls in his group would just light up in their own ways. Even the group's assistant adviser was clearly wrapped around his fingers.

Romantic relationships were a foreign thing to Aiko. What she knew about romance and the relationships between men and women she had learned from the limited amount of access her parents had permitted her to popular media, and classic stories. She had hoped to meet girls from outside her normal social groups at school so that she might learn a little more about men before her family arranged to marry her off.

After a long day for everybody it was time to relax. The students streamed from the bus eager to wash up and have dinner. Kota and Tsukune, having known each other for a long time, had no trouble getting along. Their friendship helped the two groups of young men come together. Tsukune was glad to see his youkai school mates getting along so well with their human peers. While the PRC was mostly interested in researching legends and ghost stories, trying to discreetly measure electromagnetic fields around the shrines and take inferred and ultraviolet photographs during the trip, the young men had also been aware of the girls. The Drama Club director as well as Kota and Tsukune were admired for their relationships with members of the opposite gender. Girls were the main topic of conversation as the young men collected what they needed from their room before heading to the baths. There were male students from other schools in the baths as well, when Tsukune and his companions arrived. They proved eager to talk about girls as well, sharing stories, speculation, and once in a while, a true experience. Tsukune kept his mouth shut and tried to just enjoy the idea of being a normal High School student. He was enjoying a soak in the open air section of the bath when he heard the topic of conversation around him take a bad, if unsurprising turn.

xx

Moka was the only girl not looking forward to the bath. Her weakness to water meant that she would ether be left weak or dirty. Past experience had taught her that if she could not bath her own way, then she would have to settle for a little embarrassment to minimize her problem. While she could use her herbal mix for her personal wash basin, when it came to rinsing or soaking in the bath, she would be in trouble. Moka would have to stall as much as possible, taking trips back to the room because she 'forgot' something. A visit to the toilet before washing. Little things to give the other young women a chance to, if not finish up, to at least be preoccupied enough to not notice her discomfort. Mizore had a problem much like Moka. She couldn't take a long soak in hot water. She could wash and rinse with cold water, as long as she was not close to anybody else, without standing out, but a hot bath would make hear weak, to the point of being physically sick, if she was not careful. She would have to go into the bath or risk standing out, so Mizore would just have to keep her time in the hot water as short as possible without being seen as strange.

The female students filled the bathroom with chatter. Kurumu had no trouble flaunting her chest and even let the human girls touch them in admiration. Yukari criticized her as she always did, and the bathroom was soon divided into three camps. The full breasted versus the small breasted, with the ones that really didn't care off to the side. Aiko enjoyed the lively atmosphere. It was an exaggeration of what she was used to, making it interesting, but at the same time comfortably familiar. The girls from the other school, while a little stand-offish at times, were much like her own school mates.

Aiko was enjoying a good soak, listening to the large breasted Kurumu talk, about cooking for boys of all things, when something strange happened. Kurumu stopped talking in mid word. All of the girls from the other school paused in mid action, their attention all turning in the same direction. Some of the girls looked nervous, while the others looked serious.

"Everybody back inside," Ruby said, standing up in the open air bath. "Now." The assistant adviser was tense and her voice was firm. Even the girls that were from different groups, staying in different rooms and didn't know her, moved to obey, especially when they saw how quickly the ones that did know her moved.

"Quiet," Kurumu insisted. "Get inside and cover yourselves." A look of concentration was on her face, as was a dark smile.

"What is it?" Aiko asked. "What's going on?"

"It's Tsukune," Yukari said. "Something is happening in the boys' bath." The younger girl looked towards Moka. "Should we go to help him?"

"No," Moka said. "This is something different. He's calm, I think."

"It's his way of warning us," Kurumu said with a nod, seeing that everybody was inside. She could detect waves of Lust from more then one source moving around.

"Warning?" Aiko questioned, worried. "What are you talking about."

"There," Kurumu pointed at the fence around the open air bath.

Aiko had just a heartbeat to see what Kurumu was pointing at. The top of somebody's head was just starting to rise up over the top of the barrier. A sudden rain of wash basins suddenly crashed down on that head and a chorus of surprised and pained voices came from the other side of the fence.

"What is going on?" Aiko demanded.

"A bunch of boys," Kurumu explained. "They were trying to peek at us in the bath."

"What?" A girl from Aiko's group was startled. "Is that who you were talking about?"

"One of the boys from your school?" Aiko questioned. "Did you expect this to happen?"

"Aono Sempai," Emmy said, understanding bright on her face. "He did it as a warning."

"What are you talking about?" Aiko demanded even as she tried to get dressed.

"I'm sorry," Ruby said. "Our school is for students with unusual or unfortunate circumstances." She was borrowing from Tsukune's way of explaining about the school and why it was so strict about visitors, or students visiting home. "Aono Tsukune is the head of our Student Police. He must have realized that some of the boys were going to try to peek into our bath, so he gave us a signal as a warning. Because we are from the same school, we knew what to... listen for." As she talked, Ruby concentrated her energy, spinning a feeble memory alteration spell. She did not need to make the girls forget what had happened, just to accept her explanation.

"Aono Sempai has worked very hard for the school," Emmy said proudly.

"Remember the school festival last year?" Another Drama Club member said. "We heard all those whistles, but didn't know what they were. The Student Police knew though, and they answered. Someone was trying to make trouble, but Aono Sempai stopped them."

"We were there too," Yukari protested.

"We were," Moka said. "But only because we were with Tsukune when he heard the whistle code. We followed him."

"Your school sounds dangerous," Aiko observed, wondering if her parents' lectures about lower class families might not just be a lot of hot air after all.

"We are not that different from any other school," Moka said, trying to project a sense of calm. "But our student body is made up of individuals that take things to extremes some times."

"What do you mean?" Aiko asked, pulling on her hotel robe.

"My sister and I come from a very old and rich family," Moka explained. "We have a lot to live up to, but also a lot of freedom, as long as we observe certain traditions. People from families like mine are used to getting their way. They grow up expecting the world to accommodate them, and can cause trouble when it doesn't, expecting their family's money or name to settle everything in their favor."

"I understand what you're saying," Aiko said. Much of her social circle reflected what the other woman was saying. "But how does this make your school different?"

"In my first year," Moka said. "The first day of class, there was a boy in the same class that was used to always getting his own way with girls. He thought that he should be free to take what he wanted from me."

"What happened?" Aiko wondered with here eyes wide. In her mind she could imagine how she would feel if a boy had tried to force her to go with him, it was a scary thought.

The girls were walking together from the bath back to their room. The ones close enough to overhear Moka were listening attentively, caught up in her story. Aiko, accustomed to a sheltered life, saw the story as a chance to experience, at least from a distance, a different kind of existence.

"Tsukune saved me," Moka said with a smile, remembering how happy she had been to see him come back for her. "He heard me crying with fear, I was unable to do anything else. Tsukune came and challenged the boy who had attacked me. It was because of him I was able to get away, and then the two of us were able to beat him." Moka was careful not to say too much about what had really happened, but it was true that it was a combination of herself, or a part of herself, and Tsukune that had won the day. "The boy that attacked me was never expelled," Moka went on. "He stopped coming to class for a while because he had been beaten. He was embarrassed. The next time he tried to make trouble, he was beaten even worse, and then his friends beat him. It is a hard way to learn, but everybody needs to understand how to get along. If somebody breaks the rules, the school administration can punish them, but if we students look out for each other, and correct each other, we become stronger as a group"

"I used to be stuck up," Kurumu admitted freely. She cupped her breasts and gave them a shake at the human girls. "I used to think I could do anything I wanted, have anything I wanted, because I was better looking and better developed then anybody. I didn't think I needed anybody. Moka and Tsukune taught me I was wrong. I was wrong about how I treated people, and I was wrong about needing others. If I had been expelled, or even just given detention, I would have never changed."

"Wow," Aiko felt a touch dizzy. She was having trouble imagining a school where student fights would be allowed, in the best interests of the students no less. She was still trying to understand the logic of it all as the girls reached the dining room.


	92. Good Night

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 92

The dining room was noteworthy only for its size. The teachers from three different schools had a table together at one end of the room. Two long tables ran the length of the room. The students were gathering together at the end of the room farthest from the staff table, gathering into their regular groups before sitting down, trying to count seats and maintain their individual group integrity. Tsukune was looking forward to spending dinner with his friends, but saw the room dividing by genders. He didn't want to spend the trip constantly divided from the people that were most important to him.

"Kota," Tsukune turned to his old friend. "Could you help me out with something?"

"Sure, Tsukune," Kota agreed. "What can I do for you?"

"Get your club to come sit with my school mates," Tsukune said.

"What?" Kota questioned, casting an eye towards the colorful females from Tsukune's group.

"Remember when we met Emmy during the break?" Tsukune said. "My school is full of people that don't have a lot of experience making friends. Come sit with Emmy and bring your club along as well."

"Alright," Kota said with a nod. He might not be sure of Tsukune's plans, but the chance to sit with his girlfriend won Kota over.

"Newspaper Club, Drama Club," Tsukune called out, holding a hand up. "Over here please?"

"What's going on?" The Drama Club director wanted to know.

The same question, if in different words, was repeated as the summoned students gathered around Tsukune. He reminded them all that their school was about learning to get along with others and to fit in, and to that end, he wanted the youkai students to mingle with the human students, carefully. He brought his companions to the table where Kota and his friends were gathered and drew them into the mix.

The arrangement actually turned out well when it came to seating. One table was occupied by the students from the all girl's school, fourteen girls in total, while the other was occupied by a mix of boys and girls from two different schools, twenty eight students strong. A section of one table was moved to the other, but it made little difference. The mixed table was quickly surrounded by a merry atmosphere as the food was served. While Tsukune's table was a little crowded, nobody seamed to mind.

Aiko watched the mixed group with open curiosity. Aono had drawn together a mix of students with just a few words, and now they were lively and happy as they ate together. She could see the same couples from earlier in the day sitting together. The leader from that mixed school, Aono, sat with his club mates closest to him. Aiko couldn't help but wonder which one of the girls he was dating. Watching Aono, Aiko could see how he stood out among the other boys. Compared to Aono Tsukune, the other male students were boys.

Tsukune was enjoying his evening. He had his friends around him and they were participating in a very normal activity. After the evening meal was over, the students remained together in the dining room, talking about their schools and clubs. The teachers watched over the student from their table, talking among themselves while staying apart. When it was clear that the eating was finished and the students were just socializing, it was time to start thinking of what lay ahead.

When the first students started to nod off, the teachers told everybody that it was time for bed. There was a round of lighthearted complaints, but the students didn't hesitate to obey. The students climbed to their feet and started back to their rooms. Tsukune stopped on the second floor landing of the stairs to make sure none of the male students tried to follow the females up to the third floor. He kind of wished that he hadn't.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said, coming up close to him on the landing. "I hope you have a good night's sleep." She grabbed him in a hug and kissed him.

A mixed cry of disbelief and excitement rose up from the students that had witnessed the event. Tsukune felt himself blushing, unprepared for the public display of affection, even as he put his arms around Kurumu in a hug. It was a brief exchange, just a moment of holding each other close while pressing their lips together, but it was still filled with emotions.

"Good night, Tsukune," Kurumu said as she parted from him.

"Good night, Kurumu," Tsukune said with a smile and a small nod.

As Kurumu hurried up the stairs, excited whispers followed her. Tsukune watched her go, surprised at his urge to follow her. Around him, students looked at him in surprise. A few of the girls were blushing.

"Hey," Moka protested. "That wasn't fair." She planted herself in front of Tsukune and put her arms around his neck.

Tsukune offered no resistance as Moka pulled him closer. He put his arms around her, glad to have her close to him. Moka pulled Tsukune in as if for a kiss, but caught Tsukune off guard by biting his lip. It was not a gentle bite, and the pain made Tsukune try to pull away on reflex alone, but Moka didn't let him. He understood, at least in part what she was doing. She was asserting her place above all others in his life, and stealing a snack at the same time. Moka's 'kiss' lasted several moments longer then Kurumu's. Tsukune could hear the whispers and giggles of the spectators as he held Moka close.

Moka felt her face flush with emotions. She was angry at Kurumu for being so forward in public. She was angry at herself for following Kurumu's lead. She was also angry that she had not kissed Tsukune first. Biting Tsukune's lip had been an act of impulse and jealousy, and Moka felt bad about that. But Tsukune was holding her close, and his blood was so delicious. Moka wanted to abandon herself into his embrace. Her heart was beating with excitement and her body was warm with desire. It was only the lack of privacy that kept her from giving in to her own wants, and she was irritated about that.

Moka finished her snack when Tsukune's lip healed. She kissed him lightly for a moment more before separating from him. She took a small step back from Tsukune and looked up into his eyes, a blush touched Moka's cheeks.

"Good night, Tsukune," Moka said.

"Good night, Moka," Tsukune said in a warm, soft voice.

After Moka retreated up the stairs, Tsukune saw Kokoa and Yukari watching him. Yukari looked like she was torn between wanting to be excited and trying to look calm and mature. Kokoa was glaring at Tsukune openly. Tsukune held his arms open, offering a hug. Kokoa stepped in quickly and swung a fist at Tsukune's face. He caught her fist in his palm with a loud smack, then closed his hand around hers, trapping her for a moment. Before she could react, Tsukune pulled her in close, gave her a brief hug, and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Good night, Kokoa," Tsukune said. "Watch over Moka for me."

Tsukune let go of Kokoa. The young vampire was feeling dizzy. She moved away from Tsukune slowly as her mind tried to process what had happened. It was her sense of embarrassment that made her hurry up the stairs. Tsukune had bested her, again. He had defended from her attack, over powered her and pulled her into his embrace, making him vulnerable, kissed her, and then let her go all before she could think to hit him again. He was so strong and confident, and smelled so good, Kokoa growled to herself in frustration, wondering why her body felt warm and tense, but her anger seemed to have no heat behind it. Kokoa wanted to bite Tsukune, even if she was unsure why.

Once Kokoa was gone, Yukari didn't hesitate to accept Tsukune's hug. She got a good night kiss on the forehead and wished a good night's rest. Yukari was still unsatisfied with the kisses she was receiving from Tsukune, but at least he was willing to touch her a little bit. As she headed up to her room, Yukari wondered if she could set up a situation to draw Tsukune in closer with her and Moka.

Once all the other student in the combined group had made it past the second floor landing, ether up to the third floor or down the hall, Tsukune headed for his futon. He had not seen Ruby, but suspected she was still with the teachers, living up to her role as an assistant adviser. Tsukune was also aware that he had not seen Mizore, but knew she couldn't be far. He could feel her youkai, but it was a vague and unfocused awareness. Tsukune had realized that she was concealing herself. He could tell that she was not far, but he could not tell distance or direction. While he worried what she was up to, he felt that she was safe.

Once back to the room he was sharing, a quick headcount told Tsukune that all youkai were present. He crossed the room and settled into the futon closest to the window with a relaxed sigh. The first day of the trip was over and nothing bad had happened.

XXXXX

Aiko smiled as she looked around the room. Her parents had lectured her on the importance of always being a proper lady. She had grown up being told that she was from a superior class, and that only people of her own class were suitable companions for her. She had been enrolled in schools based upon ideas of status and social importance. Sitting in that hotel room, getting ready for sleep, Aiko had proof that her parents had been wrong about their views. The room was filled up with young women of different social classes, from two different schools, and they were all acting in much the same way. As everybody was at least pretending to get ready for sleep, they were all chatting happily, about boys and romance more then anything else.

Aiko tried to look uninterested in the conversation as she brushed her hair out. The two milder girls, Emmy and that girl with the bow, had boyfriends, so they were of some interest to Aiko's class mates. The more colorful girls from that Newspaper Club however, were the ones attracting the most attention. The kissing on the stairs had been exciting to see, and there were questions to be explored because of it. That it appeared that two girls were fighting over the same boy just made everything that much more exciting. Aiko felt a little sorry for Moka. The pink haired girl was trying to hard to be calm and polite while enduring the questions, some of which were very personal. Kurumu, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying the attention.

While pretending indifference, Aiko listened carefully. Kurumu was willing to talk in great detail about her experience. She held her audience captive, talking about how it felt to hold her boyfriend close. She talked about the feel of his muscles under his clothes, and the heat of his body as they embraced. The young women with no personal experience of their own were excited by hearing about how it felt to kiss someone. Aiko felt her own face becoming warmer as she listened.

"What is the most important thing in getting a boyfriend?" One of the human girls asked.

"Sharing," Moka said in a firm voice, surprising everybody.

Moka had volunteered very little as she prepared for sleep, letting Kurumu do all of the talking. While it had bothered her to hear Kurumu so publicly and freely call Tsukune her boyfriend, it was nothing new. The succubus was much more forward at school. But when that girl had asked an honest question, Moka thought that she deserved an honest answer.

"You can talk to your friends," Moka expanded. "About your feelings and problems. If you are going to have a boyfriend, then you should be able to share all of the same things with him. He may not want to hear about fashion or the latest drama, but he should be willing to at least listen if it is important to you." Moka blessed Tsukune's mother for her advice, it had made sense when she had heard it, and it had made Moka feel accepted that she was willing to talk to her about how to keep a relationship with her son strong. "And you should be willing to listen to him, even if it is about sports or other things that men enjoy. It is nice to be able to hold hands and walk around together, but it is the sharing that makes it special. When you see something interesting in a store window, it is fun to have a friend with you to talk about it with. Your boyfriend is somebody you should be able to share moments with, to make them fun, to make them special."

"Yes," Emmy said, nodding. "Kota makes me feel warm when he smiles at me, but he is also willing to listen to my questions and help me understand the answers. He makes me feel special because he is willing to share his time with me. He could go off and play games, or spend his time reading, but he chooses to share his time with me. That makes me feel important to him."

"When Tsukune is troubled," Kurumu said. "I take the time to listen to him, to understand his feelings, and to offer him my support."

"I help him with his school work," Moka said, shooting Kurumu a dark look. "And make lunches for him."

"We all make lunches for him," Kuruu reminded her.

"And we all support him," Moka countered.

"Wait," One of Aiko's classmates spoke up. "Who's boyfriend is he?"

"Mine!" Kurumu and Moka both said with pride. They turned to glare at each other.

"Moka is Tsukune's future wife," Yukari said.

"She is not," Kokoa protested. "Somebody like him could never be good enough for my sister."

"You just want Tsukune to yourself," Kurumu countered.

"What?" Kokoa's face turned red. "No! Why would I want to have anything to do with that idiot?"

"You tell me?" Kurumu purred. "You can't seem to take your eyes off of him."

"Th-th-th-that's just because I don't trust him around Moka," Kokoa argued. "I can't let my guard down because he is so strong and so fast. He is always so kind and friendly... If he tries something then he will surely get away with it. I hate him."

Kokoa was red faced and breathing hard. Girls all around the room were smiling, resisting the urge to giggle. Moka was amused by her sister's protests, very much aware of the signs of a girl resisting her own heart, but not so amused at the idea of her sister chasing after her Tsukune. Aiko watched the exchange and listened to the conversation with interest. She thought that her time with these other girls would be at least as important as the tips to the shrines and historical sights.

XXXXXX

Down in the boys room things were quieter. Once Tsukune made it clear that he was not going to 'kiss and tell,' the small amount of conversation was limited some speculation about the next day as the young men settled in for bed. When someone realized they could hear sounds from the girls on the floor above them, the boys went silent, trying to listen. They could hear voices and laughter, even if they could not tell what was being said. Someone suggested in a whisper sneaking up stairs for a better listen.

"I wonder," Tsukune said aloud. "How those guys that tried to sneak a peek at the baths are doing."

That was enough to kill the idea of sneaking up stairs. When the idea of peeping had come up in the baths, Tsukune had been against it, and had read enough mangas to know what would happen to the hero that tried to go along to stop the peepers. What Tsukune had done was draw up his youki and hold on to it. The youkai boys felt it at once, and had no desire to challenge him. Kota and his friends saw how fast Tsukune's school mates had backed down from the peeping idea. Kota also had a girlfriend in the baths and did not like the idea of anybody peeping on her. It didn't take much for the PRC to back down from going peeping. An unfortunate number of guys from some other schools that were also staying at the hotel did go off to try and steal a peek at the girls' bath.

Tsukune waited calmly for the inevitable. He finished his bath and had his robe on quickly, in case things went badly and he needed to take any kind of action. The other guys in the bath did as guys would do, they speculated and wagered on the outcome of the peeking raid. A few moaned about how they should have gone and complained about missed opportunities. The speculation continued until a loud crash and a lot of shouting was heard. The would-be peepers returned looking the worse for wear, and had to admit defeat. Tsukune was glad that none of the justly punished young men were seriously injured. Life was not a comic, and they were only human.

"Alright," Kota spoke up. "The Paranormal Research Club has a tradition we must follow. We will now turn out the lights." Kota held up a battered aluminum flashlight. "Once the lights are out, we will pass the flashlight around and each person must tell a story. Please don't just tell some ghost story about a girl getting murdered. We want stories about spirits, youkai, hauntings, and strange phenomena. After each story, we will take a moment to discuss it, trying to deduce what real event inspired the story. Everyone understand the rules?"

Tsukune saw the interested, even eager look in the eyes of most of the guys in the room. He couldn't help but wonder if Kota and his friends might be about to create a problem. He also wondered if he would get any sleep. Tsukune settled into his futon as the lights went out. Kota turned on the flashlight and handed it to the first guy before retreating to his own futon. The first story was about the Witch's Ranch.

Tsukune almost choked in surprise. Not only did he know the truth about the Witch's Ranch, he had been there to discover it. The Newspaper Club had printed most of it in the school paper. Even without his youkai night vision, Tsukune could tell his school mates were looking at him. Before Tsukune had needed to say anything to deflect too much attention, the story was finished and discussed. As Kota had told Tsukune during the spring break, the common belief was that a crooked land developer was behind the disappearances and unexplained sightings. The flashlight was passed to the next person.

Tsukune listened to the stories and let himself relax a little. His school mates knew they had to keep their secret. Tsukune had to trust them, and himself. In a way, the trip was a test, to see how well they could get along in the human world. Tsukune also realized that the Drama Club would probably see this story telling game as a chance to express their creativity. As the others told their stories, Tsukune tried to think up one of his own. It was while his mind was distracted that Tsukune felt a cool breeze come in through the window. He was suddenly aware of Mizore's youki, and her presence in the room.

"Shhhhh," Mizore whispered into Tsukune's ear. "Don't make any noise or they'll know I'm here."

Tsukune held back his protests as Mizore slipped into his futon beside him. He scanned the room with his night sight to see if anybody else had noticed Mizore's arrival. He saw that the humans' attention was all on the current story teller, while the members of the Drama Club were watching Tsukune with a measure of amusement.

"Mizore," Tsukune whispered. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep with you," Mizore snuggled against him, her voice as quiet as a breeze.

"But what if you get caught?" Tsukune insisted.

"It's alright," Mizore insisted. "I heard from one of the human boys what their teacher said."

"But what will they think of you if you're found sleeping with me?" Tsukune tried to argue.

"I don't care," Mizore whispered with a smile.

Tsukune saw that he had lost the argument. He had two choices left to him. He could just give in, or he could negotiate a deal with her. Tsukune considered his choices carefully, and decided that letting Mizore have her way now would be the safest path. He lay back as if nothing was wrong, and tried to ignore the pretty young woman cuddled up beside him, or at least appear to.

Tsukune listened to the stories being told and tried to think of what he should do about Mizore. It felt good to have her close, but at the same time, he wished that Kurumu or Moka had been the one to visit. He knew Moka wouldn't, because being caught would cause her trouble with her family. Kurumu might try a night visit, because a rumor of her and him being lovers would not upset her at all. She would only encourage Tsukune to go along with the rumors and become lovers in truth.

Mizore, Tsukune knew, wanted more then just to be Tsukune's lover. She had made it clear that she wanted to marry him, and failing that, to have his children at least. Tsukune didn't know how he was going to resolve his problems with the women in his life, but he knew he would have to find a way. His thoughts were intruded upon by the next story.

The director of the Drama Club received the flashlight and started his story. He told the classic tale of the hunter, lost in a winter storm, where he encountered a Snow Maiden. Tsukune knew that the director was just trying to be funny, because he could see the grin on his face as he told the story, looking directly at Tsukune. It wasn't a very long story, and the Paranormal Research Club picked it apart in minutes. A man lost in the snow could have all kinds of hallucinations while nearly freezing to death after all. And anybody that had ever been warned about surviving a snow storm was cautioned about feeling warm, or even hot, was a sign of being near death, why so many people were later found undressed, dead from exposure. Mizore had actually lifted her head up to glare at the humans. She was glad that the secret of her people was safe, but to be discounted so quickly as a hallucination was a little hurtful. Tsukune tried to sooth her by putting an arm around her, holding her close, and incidentally getting ready to hold her back if it was needed.

All too soon the flashlight was passed to Tsukune. As the furthest from the door, where it had started, Tsukune was the last person to have to tell a story. He had tried to think of something that wasn't just a ghost story. It was the Mizore's presence, and the director's story, that reminded Tsukune that he had more stories he could tell then anybody would guess.

"Once upon a time," Tsukune began his story. "There was a common little neighborhood. There was nothing special about it, just another place where people lived their normal little lives. Every winter the local shrine would hold a festival to honor the kami that had traditionally watched over the area. One year, a boy from the neighborhood saw agirl at the festival. She looked under dressed, wearing only a simple kimono. He looked at her, at first thinking that she seemed out of place. He stepped away from his parents to ask her where she was from. As he got closer, the boy saw that the girl was incredibly cute. Her hair, instead of being black, was actually a very dark blue. Her eyes were just a shade or two lighter. The skin of her face was smooth, and so pale that that it almost glowed in the winter light. The boy managed to introduce himself and ask the girl if she was from the area. She returned the introduction and told the boy she was just visiting. She then asked the boy to show her around."

"They were just two children being children," Tsukune continued his story. "The enjoyed the festival together, having fun. When night fell, the boy went home with his parents. He all but forgot about the girl over the following year, but remembered her as he and his family returned to the shrine for the winter festival. He saw the girl once more, and renewed his friendship with her. Again, they spent the day together. And so it went for a couple of years. If the boy saw any friends from his school, he would introduce them to the girl and they would play together at the festival, as children do. Nothing really changed until the year the boy had turned thirteen. As he was getting ready to go home from the festival, the boy paused to ask the girl if he could see her the next day."

"The girl was surprised," Tsukune said, watching the faces of his audience. "But quickly promised to meet the boy at the shrine the next day. For the rest of the winter, the boy and the girl would meet whenever he had the chance. He learned a little about the girl in those days. He learned that the girl came to visit the area every winter, but had to be home by the spring. She lived in the country, she had explained. The boy thought that she must live on a farm, and the girl didn't dispute him. Over the next couple of years, the boy and the girl shared the winters together. The boy looked forward to the coming of winter."

"In his second year of high school, the boy surprised the girl again," Tsukune told his listeners. "He asked the girl to be his girlfriend, confessing that he liked her. The girl was happy, but cried at the same time. She said that she would be his girlfriend and hugged him. He invited her to meet his parents and brought her home for dinner. He introduced her to his school friends as his girlfriend, holding her hand wherever they went. But time continued to pass. Winter would end and the girl would leave, but all year long the boy was happy to have a girlfriend."

"But time passed," Tsukune continued. "The boy was going to go to college in the spring, he told the girl. He would be moving away. He asked the girl if she would be able to visit him, or if he could visit her, but the girl only cried. The rest of the winter passed and the couple almost never said a word to each other, even though they were with each other frequently. Finally, after much asking, the boy finally got the girl to explain why she was so sad. The girl told him that she was only allowed to visit the area because it was where her family had come from a long time ago, before it had been developed and built over, smothering nature out with paved roads and buildings. She explained that she could go nowhere else, and that she was sad that he would be leaving her. The boy tried to reassure her that college would only be a temporary separation, but the girl was still sad. He considered the girl that he had gown up with. He care for her deeply and did not want to see her sad. He asked if there was anything he could do to help her. He suggested that he could talk with her family. As the winter was ending, as they sat together at a quiet place behind the shrine, the girl finally told the boy how she could leave home."

"There is only one way I could leave my home and go beyond this place," Tsukune told his story. He could see that everybody, including Mizore, was hanging on his every word. "The girl said that the only way she could leave her family would be to go with her husband to start a new one. The boy smiled wide and put his arms around her. Then it was simple, the boy said. They could get married and live together. But the girl pushed him away. She told him that they couldn't get married. That the reason she couldn't leave wasn't just because of family tradition, but because she was not human. With tears in her eyes, the girl revealed that she was a youkai, born from a family of spirit creatures once honored as the kami of the region back when the area was still just a farming village surrounded by wilderness. She saw that the boy was doubtful, and as much as she wanted to be with him she had to be honest. He deserved to know the reason she was rejecting him. With a wave of her hand her human appearance was banished. The boy saw his girlfriend, his friend since childhood, transform into a creature of legend before his very eyes. Gone was the perfectly smooth skin and slender body she had always shown to him. In its place he saw something impossible. The girl turned monster turned her back to him."

"The boy surprised the girl for a third time," Tsukune drew his story towards the finish. "He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. He told the girl he loved that he did not understand. He told her that she hand not explained why she was rejecting him. He told her that he did not see any reason not to get married. Of course, once she heard his words, the girl turned around and hugged him. While to the rest of the word they would be a normal couple, the two had accepted each other and lived happily as husband and wife."

"That's just a love story from a girl's manga," Somebody protested in the dark. "There's no mystery in that."

"Tsukune," Kota complained. "That wasn't the kind of story you were supposed to tell."

"Oh no?" Tsukune challenged. "How many stories just like it have you heard, in legends as well as mangas? Think about it. Why do so many stories like that exist? Rune," Tsukune addressed the director of the Drama Club. "Do you think it is possible for a human and a youkai to fall in love?"

"It would be possible," The director agreed.

"Kota," Tsukune turned to his friend. "If you found out that your girlfriend was actually a vampire or a werewolf, would you care any less for her?"

"No," Kota said quickly.

"Just to let you know," Tsukune said, turning off the flashlight and laying it aside. "I made up that story, but it is based on a true one. I have seen proof that youkai are real, even if they are not what you expect them to be"


	93. Seeing Japan

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 93

Aiko was feeling rested and ready for the day as she made her way down to breakfast. While the girls had all stayed up late, talking about boys, romance, and dreams about the future, that had not stopped them from getting a good night's sleep. And if anybody wasn't as well rested as they would have liked, a cold water face wash and a touch of makeup took care of any little lines of fatigue that remained. In contrast, the boys all arrived looking tired. She had not heard any disturbances, so Aiko guessed the boys must have stayed up all night telling ghost stories or something.

After breakfast it was time to board the bus for another day of site visits. Students migrated across the parking area to waiting buses. Among the herds, Aiko had no trouble picking out the previous night's trouble makers. A group of male students, with an impressive collection for bruises and minor lacerations, looking like they had lost a fight, were standing under the watchful eye of a matronly teacher holding a shinai. While she held the bamboo sword, obviously ready to inflict more harm / discipline, the students in question bowed and offered apologies to anybody who walked withing five meters of them.

Once on the bus, Tsukune decided he did not want to be segregated from his friends. He gave Emmy a little bump, as if knocking her out of his way, gently forcing her to share a seat with Kota. Tsukune quickly took the seat next to Moka, giving her a warm smile and getting a happy one in return. Rune followed Tsukune's example, and sat beside his girlfriend. Unfortunately, that was the end of the couples among the group, and the limit for mixing the genders casually. But what Tsukune had done had been noticed. It was Ruby who started to take the mixing of groups one step further. She made eye contact with Tsukune and a small hand gesture to where some boys from Kota's club were sitting. Tsukune gave her a smile and a nod.

"Excuse me," Ruby said to the pair of suddenly shy young men. "My I share this seat with one of you?"

The pare of male students got to their feet so quickly that they nearly jumped to the ceiling of the bus. Ruby neatly displaced the one from the isle seat, trapping the other by the window when she sat down. Her new companion sat down looking like he didn't know if he should feel lucky or afraid. The student that had lost his seat moved to an open seat further back. Kurumu knew how Tsukune felt when it came to getting along with others, and had noticed what he had started. Not wanting to lose ground to Ruby, Kurumu abandoned her seat beside Yukari in favor of the one next to the relocated boy. In the end, the drama club sat together, a normal mixing of genders for them, while the Newspaper Club mixed with the Paranormal Research Club.

Aiko watched the strange mixing of seats and wondered what was going on. Her group of classmates was the only one sitting just by themselves. She turned to look at Tsukune and Moka with questions clear on her face.

"It is a part of our school's goals," Tsukune said. "We have some very diverse students who need to learn to get along with others."

"It is as I said yesterday," Moka added. "Many of us come from privileged or secluded lives before coming to school. One of the main reasons for our school is to help us to learn to get along."

"I see," Aiko said, settling back in her seat. She had something new to think about.

The first stop of the day was Nijo Castle. A tour guide welcomed the group and showed them around, explaining the historical uses of the different buildings and the symbolism of the designs and artwork. There was beautiful art and history everywhere the students looked. Aiko tried to associate the traits of a proper lady were supposed to embrace with the martial history of the castle. The Paranormal Research Club listened to the history of the place while looking for hints of the unusual. The Newspaper Club enjoyed the trip and shared comments about what they might put in the next school paper.

The tour involved a lot of walking and standing. Understanding the history of the castle involved understand at least part of the history of Japan itself. The tour guide was very thorough in his explanations, so much so that none of the students asked any questions when offered to do so. After walking through the buildings and gardens the tour ended at last, leaving the foot weary students to take a break, just in sight of the gift shop.

A van from the tour company met the students as the made their way back to the bus. The catered lunch was prepackaged boxed meals with a drink; a choice of bottled water, tea, or juice. The students were given enough time to eat and visit the restrooms before it was time to board the bus and move on to the next stop. Tsukune made sure to sit with Kokoa for the second part of the trip. The young vampire didn't look happy with his decision, and after a single punch to Tsukune's shoulder, looked stubbornly out the window. Their were more girls then boys in the group, so even getting the students to mingle a bit meant that there would be students of the all girl group sitting with their own classmates. Tsukune didn't worry over that, just getting the students to mix around as much as they did was enough of an achievement.

The second and last stop of the day was the Heian Palace. The former residence of the Emperor of Japan when Kyoto was the capitol city. The palace had been destroyed during Japan's violent history, and rebuilt in honor and recognition of the past. The students were not given a formal tour this time Instead, they were given a booklet and a time to meet back at the bus, and told to act appropriately. With the freedom to go where they chose, the students split into smaller groups. Emmy and Kota went off together, with Yukari and a tall, skinny young man from the PRC. Rune and Yumi joined a handful of girls from Aiko's class, while the rest of the Drama Club went their own way together. Kokoa dragged Moka with her to join Aiko. Tsukune found himself alone with Mizore and Kurumu. Each one of them took one of Tsukune's hands and the set off to explore the palace grounds together.

Touring the grounds and buildings was interesting. Tsukune enjoyed the history represented by the rebuilt structures. If he had been alone with ether of his companions it would have been a nice date. Tsukune walked with Kurumu and Mizore holding his hands, making some things a little awkward. Kurumu and Mizore would point things out, and occasionally try to pull Tsukune one way or another. The tug-o-wars were something Tsukune was used to. What was more frustrating was when the two young women would walk on different sides of a post or pillar, pulling Tsukune directly into it. He didn't believe that they were that inconsiderate of him, but rather that they were trying to make him decide which girl he was going to hold on to and follow instead of walking into something. Tsukune kept a running count in his head, switching back and forth to keep it all even. He resisted the urge to smile whenever Kurumu or Mizore smirked at each other, because he knew they were keeping count as well.

Tsukune gave a contented sigh as he went with Mizore and Kurmu into the palace gardens. The area was calm and soothing. The still waters reflected the blue sky and the occasional fluffy white cloud. The carefully kept greenery was a blend of natural growth and preplanned design. Tsukune, with his friends, were crossing a bridge to an island, looking for a place to sit and relax when he saw something out of place.

It didn't appear significant in any way at first, just something colorful on the ground. Tsukune gave it a longer look and saw that it was a piece of trash, a wrapper from some somebody's snack. It was moving slowly over the across the path over the island ahead. That bit of litter in the otherwise clean and restful place bother Tsukune. It was evidence of somebody's carelessness. It was a little irrational, Tsukune knew, but that piece of litter irritated him.

"Excuse me for a moment," Tsukune said to his companions as he pulled his hands free.

Tsukune quickened his pace to reach the drifting litter before to got out of reach. He reached the end of the bridge as the colorful wrapper slipped past the edge of the path. The breeze was carrying the litter over the ground towards the water. Tsukune did a quick scan to see if he was being observed before making a sprint after his target. He didn't want to be wondering off the path, possibly marking up the manicured lawn. Perversely, the wrapper was gaining momentum, taunting Tsukune as it approached the water. Tsukune reached for his youki, giving himself a flash of speed. His feet left the path, he felt a chill brush over him as he crossed the grass. It was a race down the gentle slope to the islands edge. Tsukune reached out his hand, and was rewarded by the feel and sound of the dry wrapper crinkling up in his grip.

With a satisfied sigh, Tsukune came to a stop, the wrapper caught in his fist. With nothing else to do with it at the moment, Tsukune put the piece of litter in his pocket. He started to turn back towards the path with a sense of accomplishment. A presence suddenly washed over Tsukune.

The presence that Tsukune felt was different from anything he had ever experienced. Tsukune knew the feeling of Inner Moka's youki, and this new presence was many times greater. Tsukune turned slowly to face the presence, nervous about what he would find.

Tsukune was surprised to see a woman standing up the slope from where he was. She was dressed in a long kimono of many colors with ornaments in her long, dark hair, and in the fabric of her clothing, that sparkled and glittered in the sunlight. The woman's presence washed away Tsukune's awareness of the world around them, as if they were alone in a separate place. Looking at the woman, a storm of emotions rushed through Tsukune. It was like a reflection of every feeling of love and affection he had ever felt for his family, friends, girlfriends, his schools, and even his neighborhood Tsukune had ever known were in some part shared with the woman before him. Tsukune took in the details of her appearance as best he could. The woman was neither tall not short, she just was. Her face showed the signs of age, but she was somehow still young and beautiful at the same time. A woman of contradictions, her kimono was elegant, but Tsukune could see burns and stains upon it, as if a part of its design. Her graceful hands showed wear from a lifetime of labor, and were spotted with blood. All that the woman had been through was a part of who she was. The woman looked at Tsukune and he could feel the pressure of her awareness fall upon him. In less then a heartbeat, the woman had Tsukune's measure. She smiled serenely and a warmth surrounded him.

"Welcome, my son," The woman said. "I am pleased to see you. Tell me, how do you fair, my son?"

Tsukune was stunned by what he was experiencing. The woman's voice sounded like his own mother's. Her grammar were very traditional and formal. Her words, her very presence left no doubt that the woman genuinely cared about him.

"Pardon my intrusion," Tsukune said with a low bow. "I am well, mother." Tsukune didn't know why he had decided to address the woman as 'mother,' only that it felt right for some reason. "I hope that you are well."

"I am well," The woman said. "If a little lonely. So few wish to see me any more." The woman gave a weary sigh. "Tell me, my son, who are you."

It was a command and not a request. Tsukune felt the weight of her presence behind her words and had no choice but to answer. Tsukune told the woman who he was. He didn't just give his name, but recited his family tree as far back as he could, which was many generations more then he ever thought he could possibly know, as if the woman's command had awakened memories from within his very spirit.

"You carry the hearts of many, my son," The woman spoke again. "You hold their hopes and fears and ambitions beside your own. Come," The woman instructed, holding her arms open to Tsukune.

Tsukune didn't know why he couldn't deny the power of the woman's summons. He didn't remember taking a single step, but somehow closed the distance between himself and her. Her arms closed around him in an embrace that nearly smothered him. Feelings filled Tsukune and images danced in his mind. His memories were drawn out while hers stormed in. A part of Tsukune rejoiced at her embrace, while another was cold with fear.

"My son," The woman said as she released him. "I know your heart. I call upon you now. I have need of you. Will you lend me your strength and protect my children?"

Tsukune sank to his knees, tears in his eyes. This woman's acknowledgment of him filled him with joy and a sense of worth. He bowed low before her.

"I will serve you, Mother," Tsukune said, caught up in his feelings.

"Then accept my token," The woman said, placing a braided silk cord around Tsukune's neck. "And be bound by the strength of your spirit unto me. I will give your name to those that will hear me, so that your place will be known."

Tsukune felt the cord bush against his neck, then felt the weight of something hanging from it. Before he could examine what he had been given, he felt the woman's touch his head. Her warmth flooded through him again, and then her presence faded. Tsukune felt dizzy as awareness of his surroundings returned.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu called out in a worried voice, her feet falling heavily as she hurried closer.

Tsukune fought down the dizziness and stumbled to his feet. He saw Kurumu coming at him in a run, tears were in her eyes and a churning sea of emotions within her heart. Kurumu threw herself at Tsukune, hugging him tightly. She had been so afraid, because for a single moment, her bond with him had disappeared. It was as if he had died. She didn't know what happened, but for the moment, she was glad that he was safe. Tsukune hugged her back for a moment, welcoming the chance to get his mental balance back.

"Tsukune?" Mizore said, drawing his attention to her. She had questions, but didn't know what to ask.

"Something happened," Tsukune said. "I just don't know what."

XxxxXXxx

Moka tried to enjoy herself, but missed being with Tsukune. She didn't mind touring the palace with Kokoa, as long as she refrained from making acidic comments about boys in general and Tsukune in particular. When it was finally time for everybody to return to the bus, Moka was looking forward to seeing Tsukune again. She didn't want to admit it to anybody but him, but being out in the human world without him made her nervous. She always had the nagging fear that he would decide to return to his old life, hoping to find a measure of peace, and leave her alone again. When she saw Tsukune standing beside the bus, Moka felt herself smiling. The smile wilted when she saw the way Kurumu and Mizore were watching over him. Moka could tell that something had happened.

Without anybody saying a word, the Newspaper Club could all tell that something had happened to Tsukune. He tried to act cheerful and relaxed but the tension around his eyes was obvious to those who knew him. Tsukune refused to let his own problems effect anybody else more then he had to, so as he boarded the bus he assumed as much as the casual and open attitude as he could from that morning.

"May I sit here?" Tsukune asked Aiko, gesturing to the empty place beside her.

"What?" Aiko was surprised. "Yes, please." She surprised herself with how quickly she agreed to let the young man sit beside her.

As Tsukune sat down with a smile, Aiko felt herself blushing. She did not know how to talk to a boy, and was wondering if he could tell how nervous she was.

"Have you been enjoying your trip?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, thank you," Aiko answered politely.

"That's good," Tsukune nodded. "If you don't mind, I would like to talk to you about your trip, and your school. It will be for my school paper."

"I..." Aiko was at a loss for words.

"I think it would be interesting for many of my school mates," Tsukune continued. "If you don't want to talk about your school, then you can talk about anything you like. It would be good for my school mates to read about different lives and perspectives."

"I.. I wouldn't know what to talk about," Aiko said, looking at her lap.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Tsukune asked.

It was a simple question to start with. Tsukune asked small, casual questions, letting Aiko answer them at her own pace. Before she realized it, Aiko was talking to Tsukune as if he was just another classmate. He coaxed her confidence, not just in him, but in herself as well. Amid the general chatter of the students, Aiko found herself talking freely about some of the things she hoped to do, during the trip, back at school, and even after graduation. By the time the bus returned to the hotel, Aiko had shared more about herself with Aono Tsukune then she had ever though she would with any boy. The thought of talking so freely with a boy she hardly knew made her nervous. Realizing that she had shared so much of herself made her excited. Aiko reflected on what the other girls had said about relationships, that it was sharing that made it special. As she got off the bus, Aiko cast a quick look to where Tsukune stood, and wondered what he would surprise her with next.


	94. Seeing More

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 94

Tsukune was glad that he had taken the opportunity to talk with Ogono Aiko. He had started the conversation in order to keep the mood around him light, so that his friends wouldn't worry. The conversation had turned into a good distraction, to keep him from brooding over what had happened, and what it meant. And while Tsukune had been born and raised human, he felt it was a good idea to talk to normal people to help him stay in touch with the human world. He may never have the normal life he had grown up to expect. But that didn't mean that he should not support others that still wanted that for themselves. As he got off the bus and headed for the hotel, Tsukune's mind worked through everything he had seen and heard since waking up that morning.

XXXXXX

As Moka headed for the bath with the other female students she hoped that there would be another disturbance like the previous night's. She doubted that there would be any peepers a second night in a row, but any excuse to limit her exposure to unprepared water would be welcome. If all else failed, there was the old, and embarrassing, back-up excuse of being on her period.

"You better be careful," Moka heard a girl saying to Aiko as she walked into the bath.

"Excuse me?" Aiko questioned.

"That boy from that school," The girl said. "We saw him trying to put the moves on you on the bus."

"I think you misunderstood the situation," Aiko replied calmly. "Aono and I were just talking."

"Puh-leese," The girl sighed and rolled her eyes in an unattractive way. "Do you know how many 'girlfriends' he has at his own school? He is a playboy. He just wants to get you to."

Moka watched the exchanged for a moment. She suddenly had the urge to revive a very old practice among vampires. That girl was being rude and offensive, insulting Tsukune and belittling Moka's relationship with him. Moka speculated that if she dragged the girl to the water and ripped her throat out, her blood might be enough to make the large bath safe for Moka to use. Bathing in bloodied water, hence the legends of vampires bathing in the blood of virgins, was what Moka's kind used to do before the right mixture of herbs was discovered. It was probably the smell that made the practice unpopular to begin with.

"Rina," Aiko said on a cool, firm voice. "Your tone and your words are offensive. Not only are you unfairly judging someone you do not know, you are insulting my judgment as well. I know you love to gossip, and have warned you about it in the past, but a proper lady does not make a habit of putting others down." She gave the girl a calculating look. "Or is it that you are just jealous that no boys wanted to sit beside you because your hips took up too much space?"

The girl, Rina, instantly went red in the face. A look of rage coming into her eyes. She opened her mouth and raised a pointing finger, but whatever she was about to say was lost.

"Aiko," Another girl spoke up. "You shouldn't say such things to Rina. You know that her wide hips just means that she is well suited to having lots of babies."

"You're right, of course," Aiko flashed the other girl a smile before looking back to Rina. "I am sorry for my harsh words, Rina. I am sure that your future husband will be very pleased with your... hips."

Moka smiled as the other girls walked away from Rina. It was good to know that the little snit's attitude was not well accepted by her classmates. But Moka felt that a little more direct chastisement was still in order.

"Excuse me," Moka said to Rina in a voice a little louder then it had to be. "I do not care to hear you speaking poorly about Tsukune. You have no knowledge of what he has sacrificed for the people close to him, and for our school. If you insult him further, you will not be happy with what happens next."

"Phah," Rina rolled her eyes at Moka. "You're just one of his girlfriends."

"That's right," Moka smiled. "And I would do anything for the man I love." Moka looked over Rina's shoulder. "And so would they."

Rina turned her head and looked behind herself. Two more girls, the big breasted one and the quiet one with the sucker in her mouth, were standing there, clearly just having entered from the changing area. Rina didn't think they could have overheard anything, but the idea of being out numbered gave her chills.

"Remember," Moka said in a cool voice. "Only a fool rushes to judge someone, and a lady must not be a fool." Moka turned and walked away.

"I heard what you said," Aiko spoke up as Moka sat down to wash close by. "You were right about her being foolish, but I don't appreciate you threatening one of my school mates."

"Aiko," Moka said with a small, firm smile. "I like you, so I will tell you honestly. I was doing that girl a favor. I was not threatening her, I was warning her. My Tsukune would not like it if she got hurt, and many of my school mates will not sit by to hear him be insulted. So to keep her from getting in trouble, I told her the truth."

"I see," Aiko said. "Then I should thank you for looking out for her. But it still sounded like a threat."

"She should count herself lucky," Moka said. "I am saving her from herself. Those of us that are close to Tsukune have all had to learn a very painful lesson about blind assumptions. That is a part of the reason we are so loyal to him. We all hurt him badly at some point, but he saw the good in us, forgave us, and help us to see the good in ourselves."

Aiko saw the light in Moka's eyes as she spoke about Aono Tsukune. Aiki understood that Moka was in love, and thought that maybe she understood a little about what it meant to be in love. She remembered her own, brief time with Aono, and remembered how she felt after just a single conversation. Aiko suddenly felt a stab a jealousy as she looked at Moka.

XXX

Rina was in a sour mood all evening. She came from a good family that had once been in service to the Shogun of Japan. Her family was still rich and well respected to this day. Rina had never been satisfied with her social standing at her school. She was in the top ten percent of her classes and had an excellent sense of style, but for some reason her popularity, both with her teachers and her classmates seamed to be limited and she didn't understand why. Aiko, on the other hand, came from a family who's money and social standing only came from commercial success over the last two previous generations. The girl herself was only a little taller then average with an average figure, but her grades were in the top rank. Aiki was always pushing herself, trying to prove that she deserved to be with the true elites. Rina had seen Aiko talking to that boy from another school, showing the truth of her common blood. She tried to remind her classmate that she had an image to protect, for the sake of the others if not for herself. In return, Aiko had been insulting, and then that other, common, girl had shown her face, and had the nerve to make threats. Well that kind of thing could not be tolerated.

Rina decided that the she needed to take that outsider girl down a few pegs, and if it pulled Aiko down with her, so much the better. Rina knew that before she tried anything she would need to do a little ground work first. She started out her plan for revenge by asking questions. Questions were wonderful tools, Rina had been taught. The right questions would bring her information and even plant seeds of ideas, fears, and doubts. Rina asked her questions among her classmates, and the among the girls of the other school as well. She tried to gather information and plant little ideas while looking for a way strike out at her targets.

Rina never understood how a person could be their own worst enemy. Her popularity at school was hampered by her own negative attitudes and exaggerated sense of self worth. While her family was politically savvy, Rina was not. She knew the theories of political survival, but had not learned how to apply them correctly, and was unfortunate to be surrounded by young women that understood such things better then she did. Rina, a selfish girl, having never seriously considered any world view other then her own, made the mistake of going against a member of the Youkai Academy, where Tsukune had been encouraging others to find strength and purpose in standing together.

Rina was still trying to plot her revenge as she laid down for the night, not noticing the way so many other girls in the room were not looking in her direction. Aiko was much better at reading the atmosphere. She had been aware of Rina's maneuvering, and had even cautioned her classmates discreetly to not get involved. As the lights went out, the chill in the room was unmistakeable.

Rina opened her eyes and found herself in a strange place. She was in the courtyard of a dark stained and crumbling castle, laying on the ground in nothing but her nightgown. She quickly climbed to her feet and looked around in confusion. She discovered that she wasn't alone.

"Took you long enough to open your eyes," Kurumu scoffed. "You really are a worthless person."

Rina looked at the big breasted woman without comprehension.

"I warned you," Moka said.

Rina's head whipped about to face the new voice, seeing the pink haired girl watching her.

"What's going on?" Rina demanded.

"We're going to teach you an important lesson," Ruby said.

Rina looked about, seeing more and more girls appear around her. She recognized a few, but many were unknown to her, with twisted faces and angry eyes.

"You brought this on yourself," Kurumu said. "You never learned to care about others. You never tried to help anybody if it didn't help you in some way. You decided that you didn't need anybody that didn't fit in to your little world."

"We talked to your classmates," Moka said. "They told us what kind of person you are."

"Before you hurt someone," Ruby said. "We decided to teach you a lesson. If you want, you can call it punishment for acting like a spoiled child."

"What are you going to do to me?" Rina cried out, her blood cold with fear.

"Why Rina," Kurumu smiled. "We are not going to do anything to you girl. In fact, we were just leaving."

Rina watched in shock as the three strange girls simply faded from view. Around her, the crowd of girls, strangers, classmates, distant relatives, started to move. They moved closer to Rina, their hands reaching out for her.

"No!" Rina screamed and looked for a place to run. "Stay away!"

Rina ran for the doors to the keep. The old timbers, left to rot for the lack of care, broke away at the first push. Rina found the interior of the keep to be empty. She ran inside, seeking to escape the crowd that followed her, calling out her name as they shuffled forward. Everywhere that Rina looked was dirty and neglected. Cheep plastic furniture, once painted to look shiny and pretty, stood cracked, chipped, and useless. Only the stone walls, hard and uncaring had any substance to them.

Rina tired to escape, but there was no way out. She tried to call out for help, but their was nobody to hear her. The keep was like her heart, empty of anything meaningful. She was alone.

XXXXXXX XXXX

Tsukune spent the night restlessly. A part of the reason was because he kept expecting Mizore or one of the others to pay him a visit. Mizore had lived up the expectation, cuddling with Tsukune while the flashlight was passed around a second night in a row, this time regular ghost stories were the topic. Tsukune begged off, and nobody insisted that he take a turn. Once the room grew quiet, Tsukune lay with Mizore and reflected on what had happened to him in the palace gardens. At one point in the night Tsukune had felt a rise in youki from the floor above. Mizore felt it also, Tsukune guessed, and suspected that she had been expecting it, because as Tsukune tensed in anticipation of trouble, Mizore moved to distract him.

Mizore knew of the plan the other girls had, and knew Tsukune would not be happy with them over it. She had accepted the duty of keeping him from getting involved. When she felt the rise of youki from the room above, Mizore went into action. She quickly climbed on top of Tsukune and pulled his head to her, kissing him. While his mouth was covered with her own, she reached between their bodies and into his boxers to take hold of his flesh. She had the advantage over Tsukune, and it made her feel excited. Mizore knew that he would not want to make a scene. She could take what she wanted from Tsukune then and there, as long as she was quiet about it. It was only the fear of hurting his feelings, and her relationship with him, that kept Mizore from going too far.

Tsukune realized that Mizore was trying to distract him. He recognized the youki above as coming from Kurumu more then anyone else, but her emotions were not those of someone in danger. Whatever was going on, Tsukune knew that getting involved would likely cause more trouble then it was worth. It would be like rushing into a room to investigate a yell, only to discover it was a changing room and a girl had yelled because of something harmless. No, Tsukune decided quickly, he would wait until there was some kind of sign of real trouble before he got involved. That meant that he was free to deal with Mizore, and her hand.

Tsukune had grown tired of his female friends being able to use their gender, and his, to manipulate him. Tsukune had made it a personal goal to become able to maintain his self control when his friends started to act forward, or otherwise get out of hand. Tsukune put a hand to the back of Mizore's head, pulling her more firmly into the kiss. With his free hand, he touched her body.

Mizore was thrilled. Her body tingled with excitement. Tsukune was kissing her back, forcefully. She felt his hand on her skin, it felt so warm that she though it should leave burns in its wake. Mizore moaned into Tsukune's mouth as his hand slipped inside her robe. His fingers touched her breast lightly before moving to her side. He traced the line of her ribs and slid his fingers under her arm.

Suddenly Tsukune was tickling Mizore. She tried to cry out, but was muffled by his forceful kiss. He body twitched and jerked from his assaulting fingers. She realized what he was doing and refused to surrender. If he was going to hold her head in place, that meant that she didn't have to hold his, giving her both hands free to attack him. She tried to tickle Tsukune in return, but that only made him twitch a little before tensing. The pair wrestled silently in the futon, their robes falling open and their bodies moving against each other.

"Tsukune..." Mizore hissed.

Mizore tried to talk, to laugh, to cry out, but Tsukune wouldn't let her. As she tried to escape from the ticlking, Mizore moved around, rubbing her body against Tsukune. Somewhere in the middle of her struggles, Mizore remembered that it was Tsukune that she was with and changed her tactic. She stopped trying to escape his poking fingers. Instead, she took one hand and grabbed his wrist, guiding his touch.

Tsukune got caught up in the heat of the moment. Wrestling with Mizore had started off as a challenge, but grew into something more. He and Mizore were both seeking control of each other in some way. Tsukune didn't realize when things changed, but became distantly aware they they had. His hand that was meant to be holding her in a kiss to keep her quiet had relaxed. The hand that had been tickling her was held under her own as he kneaded her breast.

"Mizore," Tsukune whispered, breaking the kiss. "We can stop now." He carefully removed his hand from her breast.

"We don't have to," Mizore whispered back.

"Yes we do," Tsukune said flatly.

Mizore reluctantly ended her assault on Tsukune and settled down as if she intended to sleep on top of him. Tsukune crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. Mizore's slender body didn't weigh much, so he decided to leave her be. She would move when she got too uncomfortable, or too warm. As he drifted off to sleep, Tsukune wondered what Mizore had been keeping him from getting involved in.

Tsukune woke early, while everyone else in the room was still asleep. Mizore was still beside him and the sky was just starting to brighten. With a little coaxing, Tsukune managed to get her to return to her own room, while he went to visit the water closet. After answering to nature's demands, Tsukune didn't feel like sleeping, and didn't want to disturb the guys that were still sleeping, so he made his way downstairs. The clerk at the front desk directed Tsukune to a lounge where he could find vending machines and watch television. When Tsukune entered the lounge he saw a girl in a hotel robe sitting on a couch, hugging her knees to her chest. The girl looked up as Tsukune entered, and he could see her face. Her eyes were red and her face was puffy; she had been crying.

"Oh," Rina said. "It's you."

"It's me what?" Tsukune questioned, turning his attention to the vending machings.

"You're that playboy that has everybody fooled," Rina accused. "They all think you are some dream come true, but I don't. I see you for the monster that you are."

"Oh really?" Tsukune said with a crooked smile. "Let me guess, you said something, and my friends got upset with you. Is that what happened?"

"Nothing happened," Rina snapped with a huff.

Tsukune knew he had scored a hit. He used his cell phone to make his purchases from the vending machines. He took two cans of juice and sat beside the girl who was watching him with scornful eyes.

"I'm Aono Tsukune," He introduced himself, offering her a can of orange juice.

"Shinchu Rina," She replied.

"Shinchu," Tsukune nodded. "Have some juice, and I will tell you why you are right about me."

"What?" Rina was expecting the playboy to make excuses, or maybe try to explain how it was all a misunderstanding, not to admit that he was some kind of creep. She accepted the can of juice while watching him carefully.

"I was a nobody before starting high school," Tsukune started his story. He opened his can of juice and took a drink. "I had a few friends, some guys I went to school with that lived in the same area as me, but nothing special. I never even had a girlfriend. I almost didn't make it into high school. I was the average, invisible, nobody."

"The first person I me at high school was Akashiya Moka," Tsukune explained. "Imagine how it felt, an average guy like me was suddenly talking with someone as beautiful and as special as her."

"What's so special about her?" Rina huffed.

Tsukune let her vent her frustrations, and answered her question as he continued.

"Moka comes from and old and rich family," Tsukune said. "I don't know if they are nobility, or just related to it, but her family has a lot of restrictions and traditions she has to live up to. Because of her family, Moka had problems making friends, and was always alone. While I was excited to talk to a beautiful girl, she was glad to have someone to talk to that wasn't afraid of her family, or trying to take advantage of her. We ran into some problems, but got through them together." Tsukune smiled as he paused, thinking about Moka and himself.

"We had some arguments and misunderstandings," Tsukune said. "But we were friends, so we were able to forgive each other." Tsukune blew out a sigh. "And then I met Kurono Kurumu."

"The one with the big boobs," Rina stated.

"Yes," Tsukune nodded. "She was pretty and had a high opinion of herself, but she didn't have any friends. She saw all guys as possessions, things she could collect and use, and then discard. She saw girls as competition. Kurumu used her looks, and her chest, to intimidate and embarrass other girls. When she saw Moka and I together, Kurumu saw a challenge. She wanted to prove herself by taking me away from Moka."

"And did she?" Rina probed.

"No," Tsukune answered honestly. "But she did cause us some painful moments. Moka and I had just had an argument about, well we came from different worlds. Moka and I had just had an argument, and like an idiot, I stormed off by myself. That was when Kurumu made her move. She played weak and harmless, so I let my guard down. Then she tried to flatter me by acting sweet. But I was feeling bad about my argument with Moka and didn't really give Kurumu the attention she wanted. She provoked another argument between me and Moka, and then got me alone and tried to seduce me, to prove that she could."

"That's horrible," Rina protested. "You should be ashamed of yourself. And she should be too."

"I was ashamed of myself," Tsukune told her. "I was ashamed and angry at myself because I had let a petty argument come between me and Moka, and because I was so slow to apologize, I had hurt Moka even more. When Kurumu realized that I wasn't going to give in to her, I wasn't going to betray Moka and give Kurumu what she wanted, Kurumu was furious. She wanted to kill me, and Moka, because she had finally run up against a girl that wouldn't give up, and a boy that wouldn't give in to her."

"And then what happened?" Rina wanted to know. She absentmindedly opened her can of juice and took a sip, listening to the story, and watching the emotions on the boys face, was more entertaining the an afternoon drama.

"There was a fight," Tsukune said. "Both Moka and Kurumu come from homes where being able to fight, to protect yourself can be very important, a mater of pride or even life and death."

"Mm'hm," Rina nodded. She understood how the daughters of rich families could be in danger. Her parents had make her take self defense classes, and whenever she went out she had can of mace in her purse. The idea of two girls from rich families fighting was a scary thought.

"Moka is a wonderful person," Tsukune said. "But her temper... She was ready to kill Kurumu, literally."

"What happened?" Rina was hanging on Tsukune's words.

"I stepped between them," Tsukune said. "Kurumu was crying, Moka was so angry that she couldn't see past the moment. I stepped in between them and made Moka take a moment to think things through. Kurumu learned to see past herself, and to see others as real and caring and feeling people, not just obstacles and challenges. We all became friends after that. It took some time, but we joined the same club and learned to get along."

"If I had been stronger," Tsukune sighed. "Or maybe smarter, I could have handled things better. Before I knew it, all of my close friends at school were these strong girls that all needed my support in some way to help them. I fell in love with Moka, and would do anything to stay in school with her. When the school needed a scapegoat because somebody was causing problems, they nearly expelled me, because I really was a nobody after all. Moka told me that she would quit school and follow me. That was when I realized that she loved me as much as I loved her."

"But I am a weak willed fool," Tsukune cursed himself. "I didn't push the others away. I let my other friends stay close, because I cared about them and wanted them to be safe and happy."

Rina was caught up in Tsukune's story. She could hear the scorn in his voice and the dark emotions on his face. His bitter laugh was scary.

"We were all so close," Tsukune explained. "Like family it seamed. I was too busy being happy to have friends, and a girlfriend that loved me, that I didn't see the danger. Little by little my friends worked their ways in, closer to my heart." He finished his juice and crushed the can in his fist.

"What kind of fool am I?" Tsukune asked, looking Rina in the eyes. "What kind of beast am I that I am too weak to push my friends away, because I am afraid to hurt them. To the point that I have made them a part of my life and would feel like a lost a part of myself if they weren't there. Any normal person should be happy to be in love, to have that one special person in their life. Not me," Tsukune scoffed. "I have to keep helping my friends. I have to keep protecting them and accepting them in my life until I find myself falling in love again."

"Shinchu," Tsukune said with a sigh. "You are right about me. I am a selfish monster that is in love with more then one woman and I am stupid enough to let women that say that they are in love with me stay around me even when I already had one girlfriend." Tsukune sighed again.

"I'm sorry," Tsukune said. "I didn't mean to vent my feelings like this. The truth is that we all need people in out lives. Having friends, people we care about, helps us from being alone. Friends can give us strength to do what we need to do. They can help us know our limitations so we don't hurt ourselves. We keep each other from making bad choices, most of the time, and help clean up the messes the other times. I may be a selfish idiot, but I am glad I have my friends in my life."

Rina was thrown off balance. Aono Tsukune, the playboy, had just twisted her image of him in ways she could not understand. He was a caring friend, filled with passion and fear. He was a playboy, collecting girls around him, but only because he really cared for them and was trying to help them. He was more worried about hurting them then about getting hurt. His open honesty was somehow compelling. She looked at him now, seeing the young man as something totally unexpected.

"Can I ask you something?" Rina said, breaking the silence in the lounge.

"Yes," Tsukune nodded.

"Your first night here," Rina asked. "Why did you warn your friends about the boys trying to peek into the girls' bath?"

"Because I knew that they would be upset if someone peeked at them," Tsukune said. "And to try to keep the boys that wanted to peek from getting hurt."

"But they did get hurt," Rina said.

"They got a few bumps and bruises," Tsukune said. He held up the remains of his juice can, wadded up into a ball two centimeters across. "Moka is stronger then I am, when she is angry, and my other friends are almost as strong. What wold you have done, if you saw someone spying on you in the bath, and you happened to have a weapon close at hand?"

"I see," Rina said slowly. She wasn't entirely sure of Aono Tsukune understood what women felt about being peeked at, but she did notices that his reasoning was focused around what others would feel. Rina would have expected him to be jealous, of trying to protect his friends out of possessiveness. She took a moment to reflect on his words and attitude.

Tsukune let Rina have time to consider whatever was going through her mind. He turned on the television to check the weather report and pass some time. As he watched the early morning news, Tsukune absentmindedly toyed with the jade bead that hung around his neck. He was still unsure of what his experience in the palace gardens meant, and he had no doubt that he had experienced something real. He knew he had committed himself to something and couldn't help but wonder when, and not if, it was going to come back around and bite him.

"It suits you," Rina said, startling Tsukune out of his own thoughts.

"Excuse me" Tsukune said, turning to face the girl.

"Its suits you," Rina pointed to the bead Tsukune had in his fingers. "The Magatama, it is a symbol of benevolence, of kindness. I think it suits your nature."

"Ahhh," Tsukune gave her a nod. "Thank you."

"Where did you get it?" Rina asked.

"It was a gift," Tsukune said. "From my family," He added.

"Oh." Rina fell silent again.

Tsukune paid enough attention to the news tho catch the weather report. It would be a good day for walking around, sunny but not too hot. The sports news was nothing exciting. When the daily horoscopes were presented, Tsukune lost interest. He checked the time and saw that it was almost time for breakfast.

"We should get going," Tsukune said, standing up. "The others will be waking up soon and will probably wonder where we are."

"I doubt they'll care where I am," Rina sighed. "I don't really have any friends."

"If you take the time to care about others," Tsukune said. "Sooner or later you will find people that care about you."

"Is that how it works for you?" Rina asked.

"Yes," Tsukune started for the door. "Ask my friends, politely, about how we met."

"How important are your friends to you?" Rina asked as she stood.

"I gave my life up for them," Tsukune said as he left.

Rina was stunned. There was a hard edge in Aono Tsukune's voice with his last statement. It made his words so solid, so absolute, that Rina knew he was telling the truth. It was the kind of absolute certainty that made people take notice. Rina suddenly longed to have kind of conviction about something in her life. Even as she started to leave the lounge, Rina paused. Aono Tsukune had used the past tense. He had not said that he would give up his life for them. He said he had already given up his life for them. His conviction suddenly had an edge to it that made Rina wonder.

X

Aiko was not sure how she should feel that morning. Like most of the other girls, she had been woken up several times in the night by Rina's screaming. Apparently she had been having nightmares. The creepy thing was the way the girls form the other school all wore smug little smiles every time Aiko caught them looking in Rina's direction. When Aiko had finally gotten up in the morning, Rina's futon was empty. The missing student appeared as Aiko was washing her face. Rina offered a general apology before seeing to her own morning needs. At breakfast, Rina kept looking towards Aono, making Aiko wonder what might have happened while everybody else was still asleep. To complicate maters, Aono's friends noticed the change in Rina and were eying her sharply.

"Tsukune," Moka said in the hallway after breakfast. She and the other members of his fan club had cornered him. "Did something happen with that girl?"

"I ran in to her this morning," Aiko heard Tsukuine say. "She looked like she had been crying, so I talked to her for a little while."

"Just talked?" Kurumu questioned.

"I bought her a can of juice," Tsukune added.

"It's alright," Moka said, giving a look to the other girls around Tsukune.

Aiko wondered about the connection that group shared. The mystery deepened when the girls closed in on Rina while everybody was getting ready to go out. Aiko tensed, wondering if her classmate was going to be in danger of getting hurt.

"You spoke with my Tsukune this morning," Moka had stated.

"Yes," Rina gave the other girl a nod.

"And?" Kurumu challenged.

"And," Rina deflated a little. "I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to judge him the way I did."

Aiko was surprised to see the other girls all flash smiles at Rina and each other.

"Tsukune did it again," Yukari laughed.

"Did what?" Aiko blurted out. She immediately blushed with embarrassment. She had given her self away that she had been listening in.

"What he has always done," Ruby said with a smile, and the same light in her eyes as the others. "He has turned a potential enemy into a friend."

"Senpai, has a power over others," Yumi said as she finished tying her hair bow in place. "Rumor has it that even the teachers admire him for his ability to solve problems."

"If you take a little time to talk with Senpai," Emmy said as she brushed out her hair. "He has a way about him."

"He's not that great," Kokoa crossed her arms with a huff.

"You're just jealous," Yukari accused.

"Jealous?" Kokoa demanded. "Of what?"

"Of his relationship with Moka," Kurumu said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kokoa turned her back to the others, red faced.

Aiko was caught up in the explosion of giggles that went around the room. The tension from only moments before was forgotten and Rina was no longer being singled out. It was, Aiko thought to herself, a good way to start the day.


	95. Testing Courage

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 95

The last day of the trip was a free day for the Newspaper Club. The Drama Club was going to spend most of the day watching a Noh play and then visiting with the cast. The Paranormal Research Club, with their ghost hunting equipment, was off to investigate some famous haunting location. Aiko's group were off to another shrine, and then they would be visiting someplace that was supposed to help them be more lady-like. Officially the Newspaper Club was doing research about the current affairs and trends of the human world, but that just meant that they were free to look at everything and enjoy a day of shopping and hanging out.

Before going out to enjoy the day, Tsukune wanted to make sure everybody would be safe. At the first opportunity, Tsukune purchased disposable cell phones for Moka and Ruby, and taught them how to use it. He made sure they were programed with his cell phone's number, and Kurumu's as well. Tsukune knew that Kokoa would stick to Moka as much as possible. Yukari, while not frightened of the human world, was still nervous around so many people. She agreed to stay close to one the people holding a cell phone. Ruby held on to her phone as if it was a sacred gift. While the Newspaper Club planed to stay together, Tsukune saw nothing wrong in taking steps to help keep them safe.

Tsukune had learned a lot of things from his friends. Because he knew his friends well, he knew how the day would go. With six female companions, it didn't mater if they were human or something else. Tsukune knew that he was in for a day of shopping. To his friends' credit, they did take some kind of notes about fashions and current trends in clothing and accessories. Kurumu specialized in kitchen things, including appliances and cook books. Mizore showed a knowledge of arts and crafts. She later explained that snow maidens usually had a lot of time in the home to kill, ether because of the weather, or because they had children to look after. Yukari was more of an otaku then Tsukune had ever been, especially when it came to girl mangas that focused on romance. Moka had excellent taste in clothing, even if her choices of accessories seamed a little macabre. Kokoa's taste in things was limited to whether she thought Inner Moka would look good in it, or not. Unless it was something painfully cute, then it was all she could do not to turn mushy and starry eyed over it. Ruby, the 'supervisor' for the group, kept offering to carry the bags for Tsukune.

Tsukune didn't mind most of the shopping. An early stop had been a book store where he had picked up some things to read, including a copy of The Art Of War. When his friends found 'another' shoe store or accessories shop they wanted to investigate, Tsukune simply planted himself by the door with the bags and started reading. The part of the shopping that Tsukune didn't care for was the clothing stores where his friends insisted on modeling things for him. He didn't mind the show, and it was flattering to think his opinion was so important, but the way his companions kept making it a competition got old very fast. It was after an especially difficult modeling show, of swimsuits of all things, that Tsukune finally had a pleasant surprise.

"Tsukune..." Kurumu drew his attention with a happy cry. "Look, look."

Tsukune looked to see where Kurumu was pointing and understood why she was excited. She had spotted a gaming center, and in the front of it was a sign announcing its new dancing machines. While the others were not as excited about a gaming center as Kurumu, Tsukune was able to convince them them to take a short break from shopping. Glad to have a break from clothes and makeup, Tsukune entered the arcade, where he had to face unexpected embarrassment head on.

The gaming center had five dance machines arranged in a semi-circle. Two conventional dance machines were on ether side of the same model of deluxe dance machine that Tsukune and Kurumu had helped promote. That alone would not have been embarrassing, but the large video screen above the machine was almost too much to take. The video screen was showing clips of Tsukune and Kurumu's dance performances.

"Tsukune," Moka said in an alarmingly calm voice. "I did not know you were so popular."

Tsukune saw the clip from when he and Kurumu danced together in the arcade competition, and suppressed a groan. Then he saw a clip from their first event performance, and felt his stomach drop. He looked to Moka and gave her a weak smile.

"I gets worse," Tsukune admitted.

"What do you mean?" Moka asked with arched eyebrows.

"Just keep watching," Tsukune instructed.

And they watched. Kurumu kept laughing and cheering, while hugging Tsukune's arm. Yukari laughed as well. Tsukune was sure they all laughed at some of the costumes he had worn. And then the loop reached the clip he was sure would be included. It was the finale dance he and Kurumu had performed, wings and all. Tsukune remembered vividly how that dance hand ended.

Tsukune needed a plan, quick. He would ether have to face Moka, and the others, or do something to escape their pending reactions. He cast about for any ideas that he could grasp on to in his desperation, seriously considering running away. Running was no good, because Kurumu was holding on to him while she watched the dance video. She was smiling and moving as if she wanted to dance some more. Tsukune had an idea, and prayed that he had the time.

"Come with me," Tsukune whispered to Kurumu.

"What?" Kurumu tried to question Tsukune.

Tsukune moved quickly, a touch of fear giving him all the motivation he needed. He hit up a change machine and then pulled Kurumu onto the DDPM dance pad. One of the technicians had explained the machine to Tsukune in great detail, eager to have an audience that was interested in the machine as a piece of technical creation, and not just a glorified toy. Tsukune fed his coins into the machine and used the simple selection buttons to put in the code for the demonstration program. The code would tell the machine to play the same dance songs and patterns as Tsukune and Kurumu had used for their performances. It was a part of the machine's programming, meant to be used for demonstrations and contests. Tsukune had everything ready for his desperate plan. He just waited for his cue.

_"For the dance,_" Tsukune's words came from the speakers attached to the video monitor.

That was the cue Tsukune had been waiting for. He pressed the start button and moved into place on the platform. He gave Kurumu a look and a nod, glad to see her smiling.

"Tsukuneee," Moka's loud protest was nearly a shriek as she saw the video of him kissing Kurumu.

The music started and it was time to dance. Kurumu and Tsukune quickly set themselves into their dance routine. Moka looked down from the monitor and saw Tsukune and Kurumu dancing. Yukari, who had been shocked by the played back kiss, was surprised to see Tsukune on the dance machine, and was soon cheering him on. Moka found her shock melting away, and while she was still upset, she couldn't help but enjoy the sight of Tsukune dancing.

Tsukune applied himself to dancing. The dance performance was something he knew well, but it was till something that had to be taken seriously if he was going to do it right. He knew Kurumu would be upset with him if he messed up because he wasn't taking the dancing, and her, seriously. The program was not a long one, but it was enough to give his muscles a good work out after his rather lazy weekend. When the dance program ended, Tsukune embraced Kurumu, but did not kiss her. That did not keep her from smiling at Tsukune, and giving Moka a smirk. Tsukune didn't get to leave the arcade until he danced with his other companions, twice each. They used the smaller, more common dance machines for the rest of the afternoon. The reason Tsukune had to go two rounds with each partner was because Kurumu insisted on a second dance on the smaller machine so she could compare scores with everybody else. Even Kokoa got caught up in the spirit of competition and took her turns dancing with Tsukune. When the dancing was over, Kurumu came out on top, with Tsukune a close second. Moka came in third, which made Kurumu smirk and Moka scowl.

The distraction was a success, as Tsukune counted it. No blood had been shed, especially his. It was a nice bonus that his friends were having a good time. The fact that the game center visit had taken up shopping times was a blessing from on high. As Tsukune and his friends returned to the hotel, he made use of their good spirits by sharing his plans for the evening with them, and getting their consent.

XX XX XX

Aiko returned to the hotel feeling more then a little let down by her day. After another shrine visit, complete with some kind of purification blessing ritual, their teacher, acting as if it was some kind of special reward, took the group of young ladies to a salon. Aiko liked to take care of her hair and face, and knew that a trip to a salon was a nice way to relax once in a while, but as a class trip it was disappointing. Aiko was stuck hearing her classmates talk about hair styles and makeup brands, which she heard plenty of during a normal school day. The stylists, were very customer service oriented, which meant they said what they thought the customers wanted to hear, while trying to talk them into things that would add on to the bill. Aiko was at a loss for how the salon visit was supposed to help her be a 'proper lady,' unless she was supposed to learn how to keep her temper in check when dealing with marginal service.

Aiko returned to her room at the hotel only to see the girls from the other school all in positive spirits. The Drama Club were talking with the Newspaper club, while showing each other souvenirs. It did not help Aiko's mood that the girls from the other school frequently giggled while looking at members of her class.

After an uneventful bath, it was time for dinner. As Aiko sat down at the table she knew something was going on. The girls from the other school were smiling and whispering. Aono was watching the time, as well as all of the students, as if he was waiting for something. When most of the students had finished eating, Tsukune stood up. He waited patiently until conversations died down and most of the students were paying attention to him.

"I hope that everybody has had a good day," Tsukune said, feeling a little foolish. "I know that this is the last night of our trip. I have had a chance to talk to some of you, and I thought that we should do something special for our last night together." He could feel his face getting warm as the assembled students watched him.

Aiko wondered what Aono was up to. While he was talking the girls from his school were smiling at each other as if they were in on his secret plan. Aiko scanned the room and saw that most of the boys were as curious as Aiko's classmates.

"Earlier," Tsukune continued. "I spoke with the hotel management and received permission to use a currently empty hall on the second floor for a little event. It may seem a little immature, and I apologize if that is true, but I thought you might enjoy a 'Test of Courage.' While we of the Gakuen Academy have had many opportunities to test our courage, I thought that this would be something different for the rest of you. If you are interested that is."

The students looked at each other for a moment. It was only a few seconds before friends started talking together, and soon excited conversation filled the room. The collective staff, while present in the dining room, appeared uninterested in the student's conversation. It was quickly agreed that Tsukune's suggestion had won the majorities approval.

"Because there are more women then men in our group," Tsukune said as the conversation started to thin out again. "I have asked members of the Newspaper Club and the Drama Club to help with making the 'Test of Courage' an exciting event. If you will excuse us for a moment while we get everything ready, you can decide how to pair up. Emmy and Yumi will of course be with their boyfriends for this event. Everybody else will have to find a partner however they can."

Tsukune left the dining room with his assistants and co-conspirators. Tsukune had learned while talking with, and listening to the students from Aiko's and Kota's schools that they would like to do something fun and memorable. While a 'Test of Courage' was a little foolish for students soon to graduate from high school, Tsukune suspected that it would be a novel experience for students from segregated schools. The management of the hotel was still embarrassed about the problem of over booking rooms, and was willing to accommodate Tsukune's event to help regain favor with the students, and their teachers. The fact that several groups had already left, freeing up the rooms Tsukune would be using made the event possible.

With his cohorts in tow, Tsukune hurried to the unoccupied hall. With the quick rearrangement of some moving panels, they were able to create a very simple maze. It would be almost impossible for anybody to get lost, but the added turns help create some dark corners. Some stacked futons and extra panels created additional hiding spots. Tsukune cautioned everybody to go easy on the couples, and reminded them that they should not let themselves go overboard revealing their youkai natures. At the far end of the hall, Tsukune set up the final challenge. A small, low table was set towards the back of the last room. On the table was a bowl filled with cheep, one hundred yen good luck charms. Moka watched as Tsukune moved a chair behind the table, and then, with a wink, summoned Hiru from the shadows to lounge at the feet of the chair.

"Moka," Tsukune approached her. "Thank you for your support. It means a lot to me."

"You know I would do anything for you, Tsukune," Moka said. "But you are going to have to make this up to me later."

"I look forward to it," Tsukune smiled.

"You sound awfully confident," Moka chided. "What if I want you to do something unpleasant?"

"Then I will do it," Tsukune moved closer. "Happy to know that it is for you."

Moka grabbed Tsukune and pulled him into a kiss. She already knew what she was going to have Tsukune do to pay her back for her support, and expected him to enjoy it almost as much as her. He had explained what he wanted to do and why, and Moka couldn't help but love him for it, even if she was a little less then satisfied with the help he wanted from her at the moment. With a suppressed sigh, Moka offered her chest to Tsukune.

Inner Moka became aware of her surroundings, surprised. The room was lit only by candle lanterns. She could feel the presence of youkai near by. Tsukune was standing before her, dressed in a simple robe, smiling.

"Tsukune," Inner Moka question. "What is going on?"

Tsukune quickly explained everything. Moka was careful to keep a neutral expression on her face as she listened to Tsukune's explanation, and his request. The lovable fool was going out of his way to do something for others again. That Tsukune had asked for her support was enough of a reason for Moka to agree to his request. She had to admit that the way Tsukune explained the role she was to play made participating sound interesting at least.

However, Moka did not want to let Tsukune know how easy it was for him to get what he wanted from her. Moka slowly reached out and put her arms around Tsukune's neck, drawing him close. She gave him a small smile.

"I'll do this, Tsukune," Moka said in a low voice. "Only because you ask it of me. But I warn you, you are going to have to do something for me in return."

"What do you want me to do?" Tsukune asked.

"I'll let you know," Moka promised.

XXXXXX

Aiko wondered what Aono was planning. She had never done a 'Test of Courage' before, and found herself looking forward to doing one, but didn't expect it to be anything exciting. From what she had read and heard before, a 'Test of Courage' was usually done at a shrine of some kind, or a haunted building. Aiko didn't see how the hotel could be made a convincing haunted site, especially on short notice. Her doubts did not keep her from doing her part to make the 'Test of Courage' work.

The fastest way to partner up boys and girls that did not know each other was by drawing numbers. Because there was a miss-match in the number of boys to girls, Aiko chose not to draw lots, so another of her classmates would be able to enjoy the event. With her, Rina also decided not to draw for a companion. The newly organized couples introduced themselves to each other. Conversation was starting to reach an uncomfortable point of awkwardness when Tsukune finally returned.

"Thank you for waiting," Tsukune said when he returned to the dining room. "If you will give me a moment, I will explain what is going to happen."

The assembled students quieted down. There was a feeling of anticipation in the air as everybody focused their attention on Tsukune. The 'Test of Courage' could be a memory making event, or it could be a waist of time.

"It took so long to get everything ready," Tsukune explained. "Because I wanted to create a setting that would be interesting to all of you. The students I took with me had to be left behind, their life energy used to summon spirits from the dark past. When you go to the hall for the 'Test of Courage,' you will be leaving the world you know behind. You will be going on a visit to the place of the Queen of Shadows. Before her throne you will find a bowl holding special charms. Every person who has the courage to reach their destination gets to claim a charm of their own. The charm will be proof you your courage and the strength of your determination." Tsukune paused a moment to see if everybody was still paying attention.

"Kota, Emmy," Tsukune called out to his friends. "If you would do the honor of going first. Go to the lobby and take the left hand stairwell to the second floor, and follow the hall to the end." Tsukune gave them a smile and a nod as they left the dinging room. "We'll chose the next pair at random and send them after they get back." Tsukune informed the remaining students. "I want to see how long they take, so we don't sent too many people to soon."

XXXX

"Kota?" Emmy spoke up as they reached the second floor. She hugged his arm loosely, glad to have him close. She could feel the auras of her friends and school mates ahead and wondered what they would do. Because her friends were in the Drama Club, Emmy expected more then a little over acting. She looked up into Kota's face and watched the intense look of concentration there. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes," Kota said. He looked into Emmy's face and smiled.

Emmy saw Kota's smile and felt warm all over. It wasn't just that he smiled at her, but the way the smile tool in his whole face. Even his eyes sparkled when he smiled at her. It was as if she was his whole world.

"You looked so serious," Emmy observed.

"Sorry," Kota blushed. "The club I'm in likes to investigate strange places and stories. Tsukune's 'Test of Courage' is like a challenge. Your school versus my club."

"What would you do," Emmy questioned. "If you found out one of your strange stories were true?"

"Most of them are true," Kota explained. "It is the mission of the club to find out what parts are true, and what parts are rumor."

"I see," Emmy mused.

The couple turned the corner and crossed into the shadows.

XXXXX

The dining room was filled with quiet conversations. The newly paired up couples asked each other casual questions to pass the time. Tsukune was aware of the tension in the air. With a dozen couples waiting their turns to try the 'Test of Courage,' there was a mix of impatience and anticipation hanging over them. Tsukune hoped that Kota and Emmy would be back soon. It wold spoil the event a bit if it took too long, especially if some couples didn't get to go because of the time.

Tsukune was relieved when Emmy and Kota finally returned. It took fifteen minutes for the first couple to complete the "Test of Courage.' They returned, proudly holding their charms, but Kota looked shaken and Emmy looked nervous. Their reactions seasoned the anticipation of the waiting couples.

"Alright," Tsukune said. "We'll send the next couple now, and then another every ten minutes."

The knowledge that their would be another couple following would make the leading couple want to hurry a little. Both couple would wonder when they might cross paths with each other. Because there were no lanterns or flashlights for the couples to carry, everybody would be nervous about who might be moving in the shadows.

The 'Test of Courage' turned out to be a success. The couples returning had clearly been surprised by what they experienced. The students were quickly divided into two groups. The first group were the students waiting to go, and growing more nervous as they waited. The second group were the students that had returned, who stood together talking excitedly about their experiences. Up on the haunted second floor, Moka was enjoying her role, along with the other young youkai women. Kokoa was stationed close to Moka, so that the elder sister could keep an eye on the younger. All Kokoa had to do was smile, showing her fangs, and sniff at the couples, saying things like 'I can smell your fear,' or 'Mmmm, so pure.' Usually the couples were shaking by the time they reached Kokoa. Moka, on the other hand, didn't have to say anything. All she had to do was relax in the shadowed chair and be herself. Her aura, capable of inspiring fear in monsters, was enough to make humans want to run. She intentionally kept her youki calm, not wanting to ruin Tsukune's little challenge. She leaned back in the chair, letting the shadows obscure her appearance, and casually petted Hiru's head. The creature was currently in a large, almost serpentine body. Her scaled, wolf-like head rested on the arm of Moka's chair, enjoying the attention. Up and down the haunted hall, startled cry, nervous laughter, and bright emotions gave testimony of the event's success.

Tsukune watched the last couple depart for the 'Test of Courage.' The student that returned were all smiling, showing off their good luck charms, proud of their little trophies. It was clear that they had managed to have a memorable time, and Tsukune was glad that he had been able to add something to their summer trip. When the last couple had been gone for ten minutes, Tsukune turned to the only two students left who had not seen the haunted second floor.

"Would you like to go also?" Tsukune asked Aiko and Rina.

"Only if you're going with us," Rina said quickly. She was clearly nervous at the thought of going.

"I would like to go..." Aiko said, blushing a little. She didn't want to admit that she was excited to try the 'Test of Courage,' but only if she could go with a boy. "Will you be my escort?" If she was going to go, Aiko wanted Aono to go with her. He was clearly a leader, and would be the best one to go with. It didn't hurt that he was also good looking.

"Alright," Tsukune agreed.

Tsukune was surprised that both of the young ladies grabbed an arm. Aiko had a small smile on her face as she confidently took Tsukune's right arm. Rina grabbed Tsukune's left arm as if she was afraid to be left behind, and hugged it tightly. Together they left the dinging room.

"Thank you for doing this," Aiko said as they climbed the stairs to the second floor. "Arranging the 'Test' I mean."

"You're welcome," Tsukune said. "I remembered that you said you wanted to do something memorable during your trip."

"I didn't think you were paying that much attention," Aiko said, a little surprised.

"So how did you do this so fast?" Rina asked, with a hint of bitterness in her tone. "It's not just going to be a bunch of people under sheets playing ghosts is it?"

"Oh no," Tsukune answered with a grin. "It is much worse then that, didn't I tell you? We will be entering a world of shadows and monsters." The reached the second floor and started towards the haunted hallways. "I am taking you among youkai to meet their queen."

Aiko laughed nervously at the melodrama. Rina gave a snort of disbelief, but squeezed Tsukune's arm a little tighter. Together, the two young ladies held on to their escort as the turned the corner, and crossed into the shadows.

Aiko had to admire the way everything was arranged. The low lantern light cast a red glow filled with dark shadows. That alone added to the atmosphere of the haunted hall image. By making the path wander through room, making the trip longer, there were different areas for trying to scare people. In the first room, Aiko recognized the young girl from the newspaper club. She was waving a wand, which was a little too cute to be taken seriously, over a bubbling tea kettle. Steam rose out of the kettle and made a wide spiral as it climbed to the ceiling. Aiko thought that she might have seen faces in the steam, but decided it was just a trick of the mind. The way the girl leered at Aono and giggled was very creepy however.

In each room something different was presented. It reminded Aiko of her visits to historical sites. A pair of 'ladies' sat in one room, drinking tea. Except that one girl had a neck over a foot long, and the other had no neck at all, her head floating several inches from her body. In the next room, a cold mist covered the floor. Aiko could feel somebody watching her as she waded through the room. She could even see the thick mist swirling around as if somebody invisible was moving through the room with them. What was hiding in the mist was anyone's guess.

Rina was on edge from the beginning. The nightmares she had experienced were still fresh enough in her mind that she was nervous about having to face the members of the Newspaper Club from the other school. Rina held on to Aono Tsukune's arm, finding a sense of protection by being close to him. She could feel his muscles under her hands, and it gave her a small measure of comfort. As she crossed through the misty room, Rina swore she felt icy claws on her legs and the back of her neck.

Aiko recognized the large breasted Kurumu in spite of the dark shadows. The young woman had her robe stripped to the waist and open enough to show her legs. Her modesty was covered, barely, by a red leather bikini that matched her wings. Aiko wondered where the other woman had found such a costume on short notice, or where she had been keeping it before now.

Kurumu walked with rolling hips up to Tsukune. She had a dreamy expression with a seductive smile as she reached for him. Her nails were long and red, and she trailed them along the edge of his jaw.

"Are you here to play with me?" Kurumu purred. "You know I would just love to play with you."

"I'm sorry," Tsukune said with a smile. "But I must escort my companions and see to their safety."

"I never get to have any fun," Kurumu pouted. She leaned against him, chest to chest. "I know you will take good care of them. But come back when you are done and I will take good care of you." Kurumu backed off a step before giving a sharp-toothed smile Tsukune's companions.

"Be good," She said. "Or else."

Aiko had no trouble admitting to herself that the busty girl was intimidating. Her self confidence, and the ease with which she put herself forward were hard to ignore. Aiko wished she could be so confident and open with her feelings, especially around boys. Rina was envious of the large breasted girl's figure, but was frightened by her smile.

The haunted area of the second floor was different from anything Aiko would have expected. There was nobody running around under sheets or with faces splashed with makeup or fake blood. It was as if the monsters were real, and that the 'Test of Courage' was a peek into their existence. While none of the rooms were especially frightening, collectively they made the haunting more real then anything she could imagine. When they passed the last couple, who were returning to the dining room looking shaky, Aiko found herself jumping at their sudden appearance, and surprised that she had felt a sense of relief to see normal people, if only for a moment. When the couple were gone, Aiko felt like she had been abandoned.

Aiko had looked to Aono for support then. She saw his calm confidence and steady eyes, and felt safe being close to him. She hugged his arm a little closer and slid one hand down to hold his. The warmth of his hand was comforting. Aiko realized that she was smiling.

Moka watched at Tsukune entered the room with two young women hanging off of him. She felt a rush of jealousy and scowled at them. Moka had been having fun, frightening the young couples that had been visiting her. It had been a heady feeling, watching them come before her, like supplicants before her throne. Each student was happy to take their little trophy charm and leave, as quickly as decorum permitted. Now that Tsukune was before her, Moka smiled.

"Now this is a sight," Moka crooned. "Are you bringing me a gift?"

"My lady," Tsukune said, bowing as best her could with his companions holding on to him. "I bring before you two who wish to pay their respects."

"Come forward, ladies," Moka instructed. She gestured to the bowl holding the few remaining good luck charms. "Claim your rewards. You have proved your courage. Take your trophies and depart."

"Thank you," Aiko and Rina said in shaky voices.

The aura of the room felt like a living thing. The shadows seemed to be moving, to be closing in on the two young women. With some difficulty, they moved away from Tsukune, taking the two short steps that separated them from the bowl. Once the had their prizes in hand, Aiko and Rina hurried back to Tsukune, clasping his arms again.

"Let go of him," Moka growled. "Sister, bring that man to me. I would have him kneeling before me."

Right on cue, Kokoa came out of the shadows. She grabbed Tsukune and jerked him away from the two frightened students. She pulled him around the table and pushed him down in front of Moka. Tsukune went along with it, even though Kokoa was being more forceful then she had to be.

"You two can go," Moka dismissed Aiko and Rina. "But this one is mine, and he shall remain."

"But..." Aiko tried to protest, but the level of pure menace in the room intensified, threatening to smother her. She felt herself having trouble standing, her body was shaking. She clutched blindly for support, and found herself holding on to Rina.

"Go," Moka ordered.

The two girls made scared noises, on the edge of tears, as the turned and headed for the door. Moka watched them go with a sense of satisfaction. It felt good to get rid of at least two girls that were getting much too close to her Tsukune. When they were out of sight, Moka looked down at Tsukune. He was still on his knees in front of her, smiling.

"How long are you going to stay kneeling in front of me like that?" Moka questioned Tsukune.

"As long as you want me to," Tsukune said with a smile.

Moka threw her head back and laughed. Tsukune's answer was perfect. She reached out to him.

"Come her, Tsukune," She invited him.

XXXXXX

Aiko and Rina hurried, not quite running, through the haunted rooms. The didn't slow down until they reached the stairs. They didn't stop until they reached the lobby, and then it was only long enough to catch their breath and regain some semblance of composure.

"What do we do?" Rina asked, still with fear in her voice. "What about Aono?"

"What are you talking about?" Aiko asked. "We're not going to do anything."

"But we just left him there," Rina protested. "We need to do something."

"Rina," Aiko said sharply. "Aono is safe. You don't need to worry."

"But that woman has him..." Rina tried to argue.

"That's his girlfriend," Aiko said.

"But... oh... but..." Rina's mind stumbled as it tried to catch up to reality.

Aiko took the time to recover her self composure while she watch Rina's face. Rina's mind played through the events of the last few hours, with her thoughts and feelings reflected on her face as she tried to understand what she had just seen. When she started to blush and had trouble meeting her companion's eyes, Aiko knew Rina had worked things through.

"Hey," Yukari, looking normal, called out as she caught up to the two girls. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes," Aiko said. "Thank you."

"That's good," Yukari spoke as she passed through the lobby. "Tsukune wanted my to find some boys to help clean up."

"We'll come with you," Aiko caught Rina's sleeve and pulled her along as she followed the younger girl.

"Attention everybody," Aiko called out as she entered the dining room. "Before we go to bed, we need to have some of us go back up stairs and help clean up. I think it would be a nice idea if we all went. We can also take a moment and thank everybody that made tonight a success."

Excited conversation rose up in agreement with Aiko's proposal. The students collectively started started for the stairs. Yukari was a little deflated, surprised at how the older girl had taken over her task. After a moment's hesitation, the little witch had to hurry to keep up with the group.

Kota and his friends were excited to help clean up. It would give them a chance to learn how Tsuknue had created his haunted rooms. The visual effects had been like watching a movie, and the atmosphere had been unbelievably believable. However, once they reached the second floor, the normal lights were already on, and the only work to do was moving some furniture and panels around. Because everybody had gone up stairs to help out, it became more of a social gathering then a chore. Kota was a little disappointed that whatever effects Tsukune had used were already cleared away, but for the life of him he could not figure out what he had used, where he could have gotten it, or how he had set it up and then cleared it away so quickly. Still, Kota had to congratulate his friend on a fantastically produced 'Test of Courage.'

The clean up was quickly finished. The socializing didn't last much longer because the time was getting late. Most of the students had already headed to their rooms for the night by the time Kota located Tsukune. Emmy was with him, getting as much time in his company as she could, before returning to school. Tsukune was with his friends that Kota recognized from the picture he carried in his wallet. As he approached Tsukune, Kota smiled, because he thought he finally caught a detail Tsukune had overlooked.

"Tsukune," Kota said. "I want to thank you. Your event was perfect. I don't know how you did it all, but my club is going to spend weeks working it out."

"I am glad you had a good time, Kota." Tsukune said with a contented smile.

"Your clean-up of your special effects was almost perfect to," Kota said. "I don't how you did it so fast, but I guess there is room for one or two mistakes when you hurry like that."

"What mistakes?" Tsukune questioned.

"You got some makeup on your robe," Kota explained, pointing to his friend's collar.

"Huh?" Tsukune pulled at his collar and twisted his head. He saw a reddish-brown stain. "Ahhh..." He looked towards Moka and saw her blush. "That's not makeup."

"Well it's not blood," Kota stated.

"Um," Tsukune looked around and saw that Kota was the only human around. Even most of the Drama Club had gone. "Kota, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Tsukue," Kota said, puzzled by his friend's sudden change in attitude.

"Look," Tsukune said. "You are my friend, and I trust you. But you have to promise me that what I tell you will stay a secret. You can't tell anybody. Ever."

"Well," Kota looked at Emmy.

"Emmy is alright," Tsukune said. "She already knows about this."

"Senpai?" Emmy questioned.

"It will be all right, Emmy," Tsukune said.

"I promise," Kota said firmly. "I won't tell anybody."

"You already know about the school I go to," Tsukune said. "About how it is a school for special students." Tsukune made sure the belt of his robe was secure then started pulling the top open. "All that is true," Tsukune continued. "The truth is that I got in on accident. I should have never been sent to my school." He pulled the top of his robe open and shook it off, and then pulled off his undershirt, leaving his upper body bare.

"Gods, Tsukune," Kota gaped when he saw Tsukune's collection of scars. "What under the heavens happened to you?"

"My school happened," Tsukune said. "Some of the students are monsters."

"Gods," Kota said again. "I thought... What... Is your school a place for gang members or something?"

"Not that kind of monster," Tsukune shook his head. "I am talking about real ones. My school is the Youkai Gakuen. I have real youkai in my classes."

"You're just trying to play a trick on me," Kota accused in a dry voice. "Those scars are all makeup, aren't they?"

"No," Tsukune said. "I am telling you the truth. I want to tell you because you are my friend, and I want to be able to include you."

"Tsukune," Moka cautioned. "Maybe you shouldn't tell him."

"She's right, Tsukune," Yukari said. "It's against the rules to tell humans about the school."

"But Kota is my friend," Tsukune said. "And if I want to keep him as a friend, he deserves to know the truth."

"I don't believe you," Kota shook his head. "You would have to prove it to me."

"Alright," Tsukune said, reaching for his youkai. "I'm not going to give away everything, but I will tell you a little about what happened to me. I got hurt," Tsukune gestured to his scars. "I was hurt very badly and I should have died. I would have died except that one of the youkai at school shared their blood with me." Tsukune concentrated his youki on his right hand, willing it to transform. "Youkai blood saved my life, but at a price."

Tsukune held up his scaled hand with its dark talons. He flexed his hand and wiggled his fingers. When he saw that Kota had seen his transformed hand, he let it go back to normal, letting his friend watch the change with his own eyes.

"I am stronger then I used to be, and I have been changed in some other ways as well." He looked Kota in the eye. "My life is still in danger because of the blood in my body, but I have to tell you, I would not give it up for anything. Even if I could go back and change anything, I wouldn't. With all of the fear and pain I have been through, I wouldn't give it up even for a moment, because I could never have found the happiness I have discovered." Tsukune looked towards Moka, then Kurumu, and then Mizore. "I have found love and the best friends I could ever hope for." He looked towards Yukari and Kokoa. "It's like I discovered a whole new life and family." He looked back at Kota.

"It is because of what has happened to me," Tsukune said as he waved his hand through the air, concentrating his youki, making it flow from his fingers, leaving ripples of red sparkles in the air for a second. "And because of what I learned, that I was able to make tonight such a success."

"Wow," Kota gaped. He gave his head a shake. "And you're saying that you have real youkai at your school? What kind?"

"I don't know all the different youkai," Tsukune said honestly. "We used to have a werewolf in the Newspaper Club, but he graduated last year. I know that one of the girls in my class is a naga. "And the second of command of the Student Police is a mountain spirit, red skins, horns, and everything."

"You're serious," Kota gave Tsukune a level look. "When you said you had proof that youkai were real, this is what you were talking about?"

"Yes," Tsukune nodded. He started to redress himself.

"Emmy," Kota turned to her. "Have you seen any of these, youkai?"

"Yes, Kota," Emmy said. "Ummm... I even got into a fight with a lizard girl last year."

"Amazing," Kota turned back to Tsukune and gave him a pained look. "Why did you have to make me swear to keep this a secret. Now I can't tell anybody. This sucks!"

"Now you know how I felt," Tsukune said. "Now I have a friend I can talk to about it when I go home to visit."

"You suck," Kota pouted.

"It's not all that bad," Tsukune pointed out. "See there is a little loophole in the rules. I'm human, or at least I used to be, so I can get away with some things. Also, I will be graduating soon. Emmy has another year to go so she needs to be more careful then I do, but now that I told you our secret, she can talk with you about it."

"Really?" Kota looked to Emmy.

"Yes," Emmy nodded with a smile.

"Wait," Kota looked back at Tsukune. "But what does this have to do with that stain on your collar?"

"I told you it wasn't makeup," Tsukune said.

"It is blood?" Kota asked. "But then, what happened? How did you get blood on your collar?"

"That's because my sister is a vampire," Kokoa snapped. "You idiot."

"What?" Kota nearly jumped out of his skin. "A vampire?"

"Way to go, Kokoa," Yukari made a face at the younger vampire. "Way to blab your sister's secret."

"Go stick your wand someplace," Kokoa snapped. "It's not like he's going to tell anybody. Nobody would believe him."

"Wait," Kota looked towards Moka. "You're a vampire?"

"Yes," Moka nodded, looking a little sheepish.

"And you bite Tsukune?" Kota questioned.

"Kota," Tsukune called for his friend's attention. "Moka is my girlfriend and I love her. I let her bite me. It is her blood that saved my life."

"Ahhhh," Kota was speechless.

"That's enough for now," Tsukune declared. He looked about and saw that Emmy was all that remained from the Drama Club. "We need to get some sleep. You can talk with Emmy by phone, and you and I can talk after graduation. I might even get home for a visit during the winter break."

"Alright," Kota said, looking a little overwhelmed.

"Say goodnight to your girlfriend," Tsukune suggested. "We have a lot to do tomorrow."

"You're right," Kota said. "Good night." Kota turned to Emmy and held out a hand to her.

Together, Emmy and Kota walked, feeling connected by the secret they now shared the smallest parts of. Tsukune watched them go and silently wished them well.


	96. Parting Words

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 96

Aiko packed her bags in the morning feeling tired in mind and body. The 'Test of Courage' had taken a lot more out of her then she had expected. As tired as she was, sleep had been elusive, visiting briefly again and again, only to flee at the slightest sound. Aiko blamed Rina for her restless night. The other girl had pointed out to Aiko that Aono Tsukune had mentioned putting the 'Test of Courage' together for Aiko's benefit. The boy had been listening to Aiko and had wanted to do something for her, Rina pointed out. It didn't help that Aono was the kind of person Aiko's parents considered acceptable. He was tall, good looking, confident and he certainly felt like he had strong arms. He apparently went to some kind of elite school, where he was respected and admired. Aiko saw for herself that he was a natural leader. He was just the kind of man that she would like to be able to introduce to her parents. All the while that sleep had eluded her, Aiko had found her mind drifting back to Aono Tsukune.

Aiko didn't think she was in love with Aono, because she was too practical to fall in love with someone she hardly knew. Aiko did wish that she would have a chance to get to know him, but didn't think that was likely. They were both returning to their different schools, and their different lives. Even so, Aiko though that she had leaned something from her time around Aono and his friends. His friends had more confidence then she did, or anybody she knew within her school or social circle. People like Rina tried to act confident, but even Rina had been shaken, changed by her exposure Aono and his friends.

As Aiko finished packing up her things for the trip back to school, she smiled. A plan was forming in her mind. She had an opportunity, and Aiko decided to follow the example set by Aono and his companions. She was going to take charge of her opportunities.

Xxxx

Kota was also suffering from a restless night. His friend, his best friend, Kota amended in his mind, had shown him something fantastic. Tsukune had the kind of proof that Kota and the Paranormal Research Club were looking for, but had sworn Kota to secrecy. What made everything more frustrating was the fact that Emmy, the person Kota liked to call his girlfriend, had known Tsukune's big secret, but had never said a thing about it. Kota found the whole situation frustrating, but wasn't upset over it. He had to respect Emmy and Tsukune for not giving away other peoples' secrets. Looking back, Kota realized that Tsukune had been trying not to tell Kota anything for a while.

Kota smiled as he remembered the "Test of Courage.' Now that he knew the big secret, it was easier to figure out how the 'haunting' of the hotel's second floor hand been arranged. That younger girl was probably some kind of supernatural... person... or whatever the right word was. She had been waving a 'wand' at the very start of the 'Test of Courage.' If she was actually able to use magic, then the impossible lighting and effect would probably come from her. Of course that made the rest of the 'haunting' suspect. How much had been illusion and how much had been real would be difficult to figure out. Kota thought about Tsukune's friends, or were they girlfriends? A vampire that bit him was a scary thought. Were any of the others youkai as well? The one with the large chest and the wings, Kota suspected was something other then human. It would explain the wings, but Kota wondered what kind of monster would look so sexy and act so forward. Emmy had practically growled when the other girl had approached Kota during the 'Test.' He would have to do a little research when he got back to school.

As Kota got ready for the bus and then train ride back to his school, he wondered how much Tsukune wasn't telling him. He wondered what Emmy was still keeping a secret as well. Kota thought back to all the mangas and animes he had had gone through and wondered if Emmy might by a youkai as well, and if she was, what kind. He doubted she was some kind of catgirl or other sexy creature from his boyhood fantasies, but it was still something he thought he would have fun speculating about.

Xx xx xx xX

Tsukune couldn't help but smirk as he crossed the parking area of the hotel. The Youkai Academy bus was sitting between a sleek bus with the crest of the all girls school, and a colorful chartered bus from some random company. The older styled bus stood out, in contrast to the schools mission to help its students learn to blend in. The remaining students were gathering around the buses, saying good byes and in some cases trading contact information. Tsukune had been the last male student out of their room, and the last from the Youkai academy out of the hotel. Tsukune was almost to his friends when he heard someone calling out to him.

"Aono," Aiko called out to him as he moved towards the buses.

Tsukune saw the girl calling out to him. It was Ogono Aiko from the all girls school. Tsukune had identified her, at least in his own mind, as the leader among the human female students. Tsukune waved to her in greeting.

"Ogono," Tsukune said to her politely. "How are you doing today?"

"Good morning," Aiko said. "I'm fine. How are you doing today? Did you get enough sleep?"

"I'm fine," Tsukune answered with a casual smile.

"I wanted to thank you for everything," Aiko said as she reached into her pocket. "You and your friends really made my trip special. I was hoping that we could stay in touch." She pulled out her cell phone. "Let me have your information."

"Eh... Alright," Tsukune couldn't think of a reason to deny her request so he traded numbers and email addresses with her.

Aiko programed Tsukune number into her phone with practiced skill. She called his phone, just enough to make it chirp, testing the number. She then sent a text message to herself with his information, so that if something happened to her phone in the near future she would be able to regain the information as soon as she replaced the phone. Once the exchange was done, Aiko carefully put her phone in her bag. With butterflies in her stomach, she readied herself for her next move.

"I'll be looking forward to hearing from you," Aiko said.

"Ahhhh," Tsukune suddenly felt nervous, and keenly aware of how far he was from where his friends were standing. "There is no cell signal or computers at my school."

"They must be very serious about studying," Aiko observed.

"Yes," Tsukune agreed, glad that he did not have to explain why his school was so isolated.

Aiko quickly set her bags down and pulled out a small journal. She found a pen and wrote out a note. This was not something she expected to do, but it actually went well with her plan. She stole a quick look at Tsukune, and one towards his girlfriends, as she tore a page out of her diary before putting it away. She offered the piece of paper to Tsukune.

"This is my address," Aiko said. "I hope that you can write to me."

"Sure," Tsukune reached out to accept the piece of paper.

"Tsukune," Aiko said his name as informally and as friendly as she could. When he had closed his fingers on the note, she had caught Tsukune's hand with both of her. "I hope that you will be my friend. And when you call, I would like it if you would use my first name. In fact, you can call me Aiko from now on."

"I.. Ahhh..." Tsukune stammered.

Aiko felt a rush of excitement. She had made the calm and confident young man blush. She let go of him with one hand and quickly reached into her pocket where she had a folded note ready. She took it in hand and leaned in closer to Tsukune.

"I really want to be your friend," Aiko said in a low voice. "You have a way of making me feel special."

Tsukune opened his mouth, but whatever he was going to say was lost. Aiko quickly pulled herself closer, and while giving Tsukune a loose hug, and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. She let go of Tsukune and leaned back just in time to see him move backwards very quickly.

"Hey!" Tsukune protested.

"Excuse me," Moka said in a firm voice.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kurumu questioned.

The pair of young women each had a hold of Tsukune and had yanked him away from Aiko, hugging his arms possessively while staring down the human girl. The scary atmosphere of the haunted rooms of the night before suddenly returned, hitting Aiko with the chill of impending doom. Even as she faced the two women in front of her, Aiko could feel the presence of someone behind her.

"I was just thanking him for all that he did during our trip," Aiko said, keeping to the script. While she did not have a lot of experience with men, she was very good at planing ahead and applying social courtesies on demand. "And I would also like to thank you as well. I have learned a lot from you these last few days, and I hope that I can follow your examples in the future." Aiko gave them a smile and a modest bow. "I hope that we can all be friends."

Moka's frown softened. She was acute enough to know what the human woman was doing. Aiko was disarming the potential conflict by including herself and Kurumu in her expression of admiration and friendship. If she was friends with the group, that would include Tsukune. Politically it would be a poor decision to dismiss Aiko's offer of friendship, as much as Moka wanted to keep the human woman from her Tsukune. Moka offered the woman a cool smile and held out her hand.

"Tsukune had taught me that the most unexpected people can become friends," Moka said.

Aiko felt a touch of relief as she reached for the offered hand. She really did want to make friends with Tsukune's girlfriends, whatever their true relationship was, and only partially because it would make it easier for her to by Tsukune's friend. Aiko's relief fled when Moka's hand closed around hers. The other woman's had was cold to the touch, and she had a strong grip.

"Before Tsukune," Moka said, still smiling. "I had only known how to relate to people based on strength."

Aiko understood that she was treading more dangerous ground then she had guessed. Her hand hurt, and even as her own fingers were starting to turn red, Aiko could tell that Moka was only using a fraction of her strength. She remembered the self defense classes her school recommended for the daughters of rich or important families, and resolved to take them more seriously.

"Before now," Aiko said, smiling to hide a grimace of pain. "I had always selected friends that I thought my parents would approve of, but I think your friendship would be more valuable. I hope that we can support each other in the future."

"That would be nice," Moka said, releasing the human's hand.

"I could always use more friends," Kurumu said with a wide grin. She let go of Tsukune and pulled out her cell phone. "I am sure we will have so much to share in the future. Let me have your information."

The pair exchanged contact information. Aiko had expected a cooler reaction from the big breasted woman, but Kurumu surprised her. She accepted her information with the same care she had Tsukune's.

"You know," Kurumu said, approaching Aiko. "It would be good to have somebody to talk to out side of school." She gave the human woman a gentle hug, while pressing her chest against hers. "Before Tsukune I never had any real friends. Girls were always so jealous of me, and boys were just so silly the way the fell all over themselves trying to impress me."

"I understand," Aiko said with a hint of nervousness.

While Kurumu's words were lighthearted, her eyes and body language were far less friendly. That chest rub was meant to remind Aiko that she would never be able to seduce Tsukune with her body. The look in Kurumu's eyes was hard, promising retribution if Aiko ever betrayed the offered friendship.

"Kurumu," Tsukune called out to her. "That isn't necessary." He could feel her jealousy and anger towards Aiko, and didn't want her acting rashly for no reason.

"I'm just being friendly," Kurumu said, letting go of the human woman and turning back to him.

"Friendly is good," Tsukune said. "Because we all need friends. Isn't that right, Mizore? Yukari?"

"Yes," Mizore said from behind Aiko, making the human twitch.

"Tsukune," Yukari protested. "You're too nice."

"I thought you liked it when I was nice," Tsukune chided her gently.

Aiko was confused by the intricate play around Tsukune. They had to be close, she realized, for them to be saying so much to each other, while using so few words. She found the idea of such close friendships touching, and made her want to understand these people all the more.

"I look forward to hearing from all of you," Aiko said honestly. "Thank you for everything." She offered a small bow before snatching up her bags and hurrying off.

Aiko retreated to the security of her own class mates. Her interaction with Tsukune and his friends had been watched closely. When she rejoined her friends from her school, Aiko was welcomed with smiles, and some mild cheering. Rina was one of the ones who smiled the most.

"Hey," Rina said. "Aiko, will you share Aono's number with me?"

XXX XXX XXX

"Ahhh," Tsukune sighed as he took his seat on the school's bus. It would just be a short time before the bus would be safely back under the barrier. Tsukune had enjoyed his time around the other students, sharing normal activities and making friends, but the fear of something going violently wrong had never been far from his mind.

"Ooofff, Hey!" Yukari protested.

The young witch had been maneuvering to sit down beside Tsukune. Kurumu threw a hip against her, wanting the seat beside him for herself. Yukari pushed back, not wanting to give ground.

"Hey!" Both girls protested together as they suddenly went down, slipping on a sudden sheet of ice on the floor.

"Fufufufu," Mizore laughed softly, starting to move towards Tsukune.

"Excuse me," Moka stalled the snow maiden, touching her shoulder lightly.

"Senpai," A girl from the Drama Club said as she slipped into the seat beside Tsukune. "Did you sleep well?" She had a smile on her face as she tried to ignore the dark looks from Tsukune's harem. Her face was becoming more pale by the moment, and she was starting to sweat.

"Yes, Thank you," Tsukune answered, trying not to imagine an impending scene of bloodshed. "And you...?

"Yamadashi Eris," The girl introduced herself. "Second year. Yes, I had a good rest, when I could finally fall asleep. I was a little excited after the performance last night."

"I am glad that you had fun," Tsukune said.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something later?" Eris asked.

"Alright," Tsukune gave her a nod.

"Thank you," Eris beamed. She then abandoned her seat beside Tsukune, looking relieved to escape.

Before another scuffle for the seat could break out, Kokoa plopped down beside Tsukune. She crossed her arms and glared at him, daring him to protest. Her sister, and the others made strangled noises of surprise.

"Good morning," Tsukune said politely.

"Morning," Kokoa grunted.

Tsukune settled in for the ride while everybody else did the same. He knew he was going to be in for a busy time once they were back to school. Until then, Tsukune was content to let Kokoa glare at him in peace.


	97. Q&A Time

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 97

Tsukune stood beside his bags as we watched everybody else gather their belongs and finish unloading the bus. Once everything and everybody had been accounted for the teachers departed and the bus driver closed the doors and started to drive off. Tsukune did a quick double check of his friends and school mates, seeing happy, if tired, faces everywhere he looked.

"Yes," Tsukune gave a shout pumping his fist into the air.

This of course attracted the attention of the members of the Newspaper Club. They threw him questioning looks. It was Kokoa that voiced the question.

"What is with you?" Kokoa asked.

"We just had a club trip," Tsukune said with a wide grin. "Where nobody got hurt, nobody was in danger of getting kidnapped, and nobody had to fight to stop some insane plan." He gave his friends a wide smile. "I got to have a fun trip with my friends, just like any normal student." He picked up his bags. "And now I get to relax in my own bed, without any bandages, knowing the people important to me are safe and sound." He was still smiling, and almost dancing, as he started back to the village.

"Ummmm?" Kokoa looked around, confused.

"It's good that Tsukune is happy," Moka observed. "Right?"

"Maybe he's a little too happy?" Yukari said with a frown.

"What are you talking about?" Kurumu questioned.

"Tsukune always wanted a quiet, normal life," Yukari said as she gathered her bags. "How many human girls did he talk to on the trip?"

"Tsukune's not like that," Moka insisted.

"Why would he be interested in them when we're here for him?" Kurumu added.

"Because they are normal humans," Mizore said, taking up her bags.

"Well that would be good then," Kokoa sniffed. "He could go back to the human world and leave us alone. Right Onee-chan?"

Kokoa realized she was talking to herself. The others had grabbed their belongings and were hurrying to catch up to Tsukune. Kokoa made a sour face as she grabbed her things. With a huff, she started for the dorms.

XXXXXX

Tsukune walked with the others back to the village. He was glad that the trip was over and everyone was safe and healthy. He would be able to relax for the rest of the day, Tsukune figured, and then it would be time to get back to work. The newspaper club would have a lot of work to get done for their next paper, he should check in with the Student Police, and as soon as Summer break was over, it would be time to start getting ready for the school festival. The thought of taking time to relax was tempting, but as Tsukune thought about what he had to look forward to, he revised his plans. He returned to his little house and dropped his bags on the floor with a sigh.

"Ruby," Tsukune said as soon as the door was closed. "You did well. Your behavior during the trip was exactly what I hoped for."

"Master," Ruby's eyes were wide and she could help but smile. Tsukune, her master was pleased with her. Pleased enough to say so.

Tsukune gave Ruby a moment to feel happy and proud. He was never all that comfortable with the master-servant relationship, but he understood why it was important to her, in part at least. In a normal situation, Tsukune would reward Ruby with a day off, or maybe a cash bonus, but he knew that was not what she wanted. Tsukune was not in the mood to try to play some punishment game, so he decided on a crude, but probably very effective reward for his servant. He crossed the short distance to where she stood.

"You deserve a reward," Tsukune declared.

"Master," Ruby said, acting modest. "I was just..."

*smack*

"Don't argue with me," Tsukune said weakly.

Ruby felt her heart leap in her chest. Tsukune's slap across the face was not very hard, but it had been enough to sting a little and make her cheek warm. She looked up in surprise, in time to see Tsukune reaching for her. He grabbed her by the hair, gripping it tightly, and pulled her into a kiss.

"Unpack our things," Tsukune instructed the breathless Ruby, turning away from her to hide his own blush. "And after that, invite Moka and Kurumu to supper. I am going to go check in with the Student Police."

"Yes master," Ruby said, a little dreamily.

XXX XXX

The student police, Tsukune was glad to learn, had an unremarkable weekend. The school had not been burned down, blown up, or otherwise damaged in his absence. The student body had not killed itself off. And if there had been any incidents of predation, nobody was reported missing yet. Over at the substation, the dorm life was continuing normally. By the time Tsukune returned to his house, Ruby was working on dinner. Tsukune cleaned up and waited in his room for Moka and or Kurumu to arrive.

While he was waiting, Tsukune read the note that Aiko had slipped into his pocket. He was amused at her creativity, and a little alarmed at her sudden interest in him. He realized that if had had been as human as her, he probably would not have noticed the light touch of her placing the note in his pocket. But his extra human senses and being frequently exposed to danger had made Tsukune more alert about his person, especially when a female suddenly got close to him.

_"Tsukune," _The letter said. _ "Please do not think poorly of me for being so forward, but I wanted to let you know how much I appreciate what you have done for me. You have made my trip more memorable then I could have ever hoped. You offered me a friendship that I never expected, and I am surprised by my own feelings when I think of you. I hope that you and I can get to know each other better, and see each other again some day. With warmest affections, Aiko."_

Tsukune knew the note was a time bomb waiting to explode in his face. It had Aiko's school address, email address, and cellphone number at the bottom. Tsukune guessed that Aiko had written the note in advance, because she had shared her contact information with him twice now. As much as a potential for trouble the note was, Tsukune knew what he was going to do about it. He just hoped things didn't get out of hand.

XXXX

Ruby had been careful when inviting Moka and Kurumu to supper to let hem both know that the other was also invited. She did not want ether of them being surprised that they would not be alone with Tsukune, and likely causing a scene that would disrupt the peace of Tsukune's home. In spite of Ruby's precaution there was still a tense atmosphere hanging over the table. The small talk was minimal and the meal was eaten quickly. Tsukune broke the tension while Ruby was clearing away dishes.

"Before you start," Tsukune said, reaching onto a pocket. "Let me share this..."

"Before we start what?" Moka said, a little unhappy about Kurumu's presence. She thought that it was rather insensitive of Tsukune to invite the 'Other Woman' to the same dinner as her.

"Are you hoping we will do something together?" Kurumu asked, wishing she didn't have to share Tsukune's attention. Was he still that uncertain that he needed Moka to keep him in line?

"I know that you will have questions," Tsukune continued. He handed Moka Aiko's note. "And I thought you would like to get answers without it being a whole club event."

Moka accepted the note and read it through. She felt her temper rise and had to resist the urge to rip the note apart. She very deliberately handed the note to Kurumu.

"Tsukune," Moka said in a voice like a razor; smooth, but with a sharp edge. "Did you enjoy your time talking with human girls?"

"A little," Tsukune said. He knew the question was going to come out, and wanted it settled sooner instead of later. The note didn't help, but he didn't want to be accused of hiding anything later.

Kurumu read through the note while Moka asked her question. She crumpled the note in her fist and gave Tsukune a hard look. She had thought that letting him out of her site was a bad choice, now she was sure of it.

"What was it your liked," Moka continued questioning. "When you were talking with the human girls?"

"It was interesting," Tsukune saide honestly, but carefully. "To hear about their different lives. If I had gone to a human school, like Kota, I would have been to afraid to talk to them. It was fun to hang out with the human guys too. It was fun being able to relax with people that didn't think I was some kind of guardian."

Moka looked at Tsukune and thought about what he said. If she had met him during her time in the human world, she would not have been so lonely. She wouldn't have started hating humans. Even at Youkai Academy, Tuskune was the shining light of her world, where without him, she would had been alone, and likely the victim of some of the other students, until she returned to her father's house. Moka shuddered at the thought of what her life would have been if not for Tsukune. She looked towards Kurumu, and saw that the succubus was going through some of the same kind of thoughts. Tsukune had helped both women find true friendship, in addition to love. While they would probably be rivals for Tsukune's heart forever, Kurumu and Moka had become close friends in all other aspects of their lives. It was Tsukune that had made that possible.

"Tsukune," Moka said in a firm voice. "I admit that I was nervous, and maybe a little jealous. I was afraid that you might chose a human girlfriend. I am sorry. I have not always been the girlfriend you deserve, and I hope that you will forgive my shortcomings."

"Moka," Tsukune shook his head. "Don't say such..."

"Tsukune," Moka cut him off. "You have to learn to ask for help. I am trying to learn to let go of my mistrust and my fear of being alone."

Tsukune didn't say anything at first. He looked at Moka and considered her words. She was right about him needing to learn to ask for help. He kept things inside because he was afraid of looking weak, and realized that Moka had her own self doubts.

"We will support each other," Tsukune said. "In trying to overcome our shortcomings."

"Tsukune," Moka smiled, glad to think that he understood her.

"Alright," Kurumu sighed. "We know you won't just run off and leave us. But just because we trust you, it doesn't mean we will trust any girls that come around you. Look what happened to us." Kurumu made a vague circular motion. "You were nice to us, and now we all want to marry you. How do we know the same thing is not going to happen everywhere you go?"

"I don't think anything like that is going to happen with normal human women," Tsukune said.

"And why not?" Kurumu pressed.

"Because the friends that tell me they love me have all, well..." Tsukune cleared his throat. "Never mind."

"Tsukune, what were you going to say?" Moka asked.

"Oh no, Tsukune. We have all what?" Kurumu demanded. "I want to hear it."

"I was going to say that you all, well..." Tsukune scratched at the back of his head, feeling a little embarrassed. "On the first day of school here, Moka knocked me down with her bicycle, sucked my blood, and pushed me against a wall so hard I was nearly knocked out. Inner Moka sent me flying with her kicks a number of times."

"Moka," Kurumu scolded. "You're too mean."

"I didn't realizes Tsukune was only human back then," Moka protested. "I didn't mean to hurt him."

"Kurumu," Tsukune continued. "You tried to charm and then enslave me, and when that didn't work you tried to kill Moka and I."

"I was upset," Kurumu blushed, looking down. "Nobody ever resisted me before, so I didn't know how to handle it."

"You still don't," Moka criticized her.

"Yukari bashed me with pans," Tsukune resumed his list. "Because she didn't want me around Moka. Ruby tried to kill me when we first met. Even Mizore nearly froze me to death the first day we talked to each other." Tsukune gave a dark laugh.

"Tsukue," Moka protested.

"That's awful," Kurumu added.

"But you see it, don't you?" Tsukune smiled at them. "Even if I could have a normal human life again, why would I want to? You have all stood by me when I needed your strength. You have all become the best friends I could ever wish for. And because of all of you, I can be more then I ever dreamed. I may not know what I will do after I graduate, but the life I used to imaging, an anonymous salary-man with a little house and a quiet family, would never be enough for me now. Now I dream of a big house and an important career. A human girlfriend might want to share that dream, but she would have never inspired it."

"Tsukune," Moka sighed. She wasn't sure how she should feel. Tsukune said such wonderful things, but he had just reminded her of the pain she had caused him. Well she couldn't undo the past, but she could make it up to him, if Kurumu would just give them some privacy. She glanced towards the other woman.

"Oh Tsukune," Kurumu said with a pout. It just wasn't fair how he made her just want to smother him with love, even after pointing out that she had tried to kill him. Well she was just a spoiled girl then. Now she was more then ready to prove that she didn't want to kill him, and was very much a woman, if only she could get him alone. She cast a look towards Moka.

The two young women looked each other in the eye for just a moment, but it was enough. An understanding passed between them, and a challenge. With nearly identical smiles, they turned their attention to Tsukune. The polite conversation that followed was all small talk. The pair were perfectly polite and sweet to each other. Tsukune noticed their behavior and was careful to keep any likely weapons out of their reach. He smiled politely and considered his options carefully. He recognized from the way the pair were acting as a kind of fight; a contest between them.

With careful attention to his every motion, Tsukune pretended to yawn. He didn't do a loud yawn and stretch. Instead he tried to act like was fighting a yawn, finally covering his mouth with one hand as he let it out.

"Excuse me," Tsukune said. "It is getting late. I was so worried that something would go wrong during the trip that I didn't sleep well." Tsukune did not mention that he was worried that Mizore would be discovered in his futon. "We can meet up tomorrow and start on the next paper."

Neither Moka or Kurumu were happy with the way the evening ended. Both of them had been hoping for some private time with Tsukune. As they left his house to return to their own places, they both took a little comfort in knowing that the other was also disappointed.

Tsukune was glad that he had avoided any fighting. He was about to perform his nightly hygiene rituals when he heard a knock at the front door. Half expecting ether Moka or Kurumu to have returned, Tsukune opened the door. He was surprised to see Yukari looking up at him.

"Good evening," Tsukune said.

"I need to talk to you," Yukari said, pushing her way into his front room.

Tsukune suppressed a groan as he closed the front door. He turned around to discover Yukari was not in sight. He found her a moment later as she poked through the house.

"Looking for something?" Tsukune asked with a hint of irritation.

"I'm making sure that the boob monster isn't hiding somewhere," Yukari said. She gave a little huff and returned to the living room.

"What did you want to talk about?" Tsukune asked. He could already guess that she was there to do her own interrogation over how he and the human girls had gotten along. That, or she was going to try and push her notions of romance at him yet again.

"You know you are not being fair," Yukari declared.

"Excuse me?" Tsukune questioned. He carefully remained standing and refrained from offering Yukari a seat, or any refreshments. She was getting to old for her spoiled pushiness to be cute, and didn't want to encourage her.

"You know what I am talking about," Yukari insisted. "You flirt with Kurumu, spending nights with her away from the school, all the while Moka and I are waiting for you. During the club trip, you never once tried to sneak in to see us, and I know you could if you wanted to. You went out of your way to be nice to those human girls. How do you think Moka and I felt about that?"

"If you had been here just a few minutes ago," Tsukune said with a small frown. "You could have asked Moka yourself. She and Kurumu were here talking with me about the trip."

"Really?" Yukari said. "But why was Kurumu here?"

"Because her feelings are important to me," Tsukune said.

"But you love Moka," Yukari insisted.

"Yes I do," Tsukune agreed.

"You can't have a three-way with Moka and Kurumu," Yukari said.

"I don't want to have a three-way," Tsukune growled. "With anybody."

"What?" Yukari gapped. "But Tsukune, what about my dream? What about my love for you and Moka?"

Tsukune sighed. This was getting out of hand. He needed to find a way to help Yukari mature, at least a little, without breaking her heart and ruining their friendship.

"Yukari," Tsukune tried to talk in a gentle tone. "Imagine for a moment what would happen if you got your way. The three of us are all together someplace private, with candle light and everything."

"Oh yeah..." Yukari had her creepy smile on her face as her eyes started to lose focus.

"Now imagine what happens when Moka's seal comes off," Tsukune continued. "Inner Moka suddenly wakes up. Our clothes might already be at least part way off. Her blood thirst is already rising. And she sees you and I together beside her. What do you honestly think is going to happen?"

"Ummmm... Urk," Yukari's mind raced through the scene Tsukune had set up for her.

It was a simple scene to predict. Inner Moka would quickly become upset. Yukari at best would just be seen as a distraction and sent flying. At worst, she would be seen as a rival, and being sent flying would be the least of Yukari's worries at that point.

"We'll just have to be careful," Yukari said, trying to smile while suppressing her fear.

"Why would I want to be careful?" Tsukune asked.

"So you don't accidentally remove her seal," Yukari explained.

"Yukari," Tsukune said in a low voice. "It wouldn't be an accident. I love Inner Moka as well. I share everything with both sides of Moka, and that is not going to change."

"Then you can explain..." Yukari trailed off as Tsukune shook his head.

"Inner Moka will not be interested in sharing," Tsukune said. "You need to talk to her the next chance you get. You have to ask Inner Moka what she wants. From when we first met, you decided what you wanted, but did you ever take the time to talk to anybody else about it?"

"But Tsukune..." Yukari protested.

"Yukari," Tsukune cut her off. "It is getting late, and it has been a long couple of days for me. I'm going to go to bed. Tomorrow we will be meeting up to work on the paper. We can talk then."

"Alright," Yukari pouted. She gave a little sniff and headed for the door. She paused and looked back at Tskune with a mischievous smile. "I could spend the night with you," Yukari offered.

"No," Tsukune shook his head.

"Why not?" Yukari wanted to know. "You spent nights with Kurumu."

"That was at a hotel," Tsukune said. "Not a little bed like I have here."

"I'm not as big as she is," Yukari pointed out.

"Good night, Yukari," Tsukune said firmly.


	98. New Places

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 98

Tsukune wondered if his bad luck was just being lazy because of the Summer break, or he had confused it be traveling. Monday had been a good day, all things considered, but his bad luck had caught up with Tsukune by Wednesday. He had been enjoying a lazy, after breakfast moment of working on his Summer assignments when someone knocked, not gently at his door. Tsukune was being summoned to the Board Chairman's office. Tsukune took enough time to dress in his uniform and make an attempt to look presentable before going to see the Board Chairman. He was grateful of Ruby's company as she followed along, even if she would be waiting in the outer office during the meeting.

"Come in, boy," The Board Chairman called out as soon as Tsukune arrived in the outer office. "I have some exciting news for you."

Tsukune entered the office of the Board Chairman with all of his senses alert. The man in charge of the school was behind his desk, as usual. The furniture was the same, and there were no extra doors to be seen. What was unusual were the five men and one woman, all dressed in blue suits, standing off to one side in a line. Tsukune did a quick threat assessment of them. He could feel a low level of youki from them, but could not detect any focused intention, or any weapons. Tsukune let them slide into his peripheral awareness and focused his attention on the Board Chairman. The man was smiling too much for Tsukune's comfort.

"How have you been, Sir?" Tsukune asked politely as he reached his usual place in front of the man's desk.

"I have been bothered by something as of late," The Board Chairman said. "It has come to my attention that the area around our school is not being properly watched over. To solve this shortcoming, I have decided to expand your responsibilities."

Tsukune had been expecting something like this. He did not groan, or even flinch. He just stood calmly waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Beyond the boarders of the school campus, but within the area enclosed by the barrier," The Board Chairman explained. "There are some places that are in need of supervision. Boy," The Board Chairman stood. "You have done very well with your Student Police, but I am afraid that it is no longer enough." The man came around the desk. "The shopping district the student's frequent is a part of a larger community. A small town exists beside the school that supports the academy, and is in turn supported by us. It is a symbiotic relationship. It was recently brought to my attention that while your Student Police have done remarkably well at keeping serious problems from arising on campus, the town has not has such diligent protectors." The Board Director moved to stand in front of the strangers he had gathered in his office.

"It has been decided that the town needs a police presence," The Board Chairman said. "A koban is being constructed and will be finished at the end of the week."

A koban, a police box or miniature police station, was being built in the town adjacent to the school. Tsukune heard what the Board Chairman said, and for a brief moment thought that it was good news. Perhaps the Board Chairman had called Tsukune to the office to meet the police officers that would be staffing the koban. It would explain who the strangers were. Tsukune gave up on the idea of good news before the Board Chairman finished turning around to face him. The man had said he was giving Tsukune 'additional responsibilities.' Tsukune tried to remain calm as he felt his heart and stomach drop, looking for a place to hide from what was coming next.

"I am placing you in charge of the town police, boy," The Board Chairman said. "For now, these people will help you staff and manage the town police. Once you recruit your own officers, these people will help train them."

"Ahhh," Tsukune tried to respond.

"You will go with them for now," The Board Chairman instructed. "So that you can beguine your training. When you get back you can start looking for police officers from among the students or local residents." The Board Chairman glided over to Tsukune and rested his hand on Tsukune's shoulder. "I expect good work from you, boy."

XXXXXXX

Ruby was nearly in a panic. She watched Tsukune leave with a pained look in his eyes, and a tiny hand gesture to her, telling her not to follow. Ruby knew what she had to do. She ran down the hall and threw herself out the first open window. She flew back to the village to alert the others.

The Tsukune Fanclub assembled at Tsukune's house. Ruby had knocked on Moka's door first, taking her away from her school books. She went to collect Yukari while Ruby roused Kurumu. It was only mid morning, so the succubus was still in her pajamas and working on her breakfast. Mizore was already in front of Tsukune's house by the time Ruby left Kurumu's. The snow maiden was always quick to notice when something was happening, when it involved Tsukune. Once everybody was together, Ruby filled in the others about Tsukune's meeting with the Board Chairman. While there was nothing to be done at the moment to help Tsukune, having everybody familiar about what was going on did help the young women feel a little better about waiting.

The fanclub meeting broke up before lunch. There wasn't anything to do but wait, so the members of the little group headed off to take care of their on responsibilities. Yukari waited until until Kurumu and Mizore left before approaching Moka.

"Moka," Yukari called out to the older girl. "Can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure, Yukari," Moka answered. She had noticed the tense way the little witch had been holding herself during the meeting. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Um," Yukari looked around. They were still in Tsukune's living room. She decided that it would probably be the best place to talk because they would have some privacy there. "I wanted to talk to you about, umm." Yukari was having trouble finding her words. "You know I love you and Tsukune both, right?"

Moka suppressed her first reactions to Yukari's words. It would hurt the young witch if Moka reacted badly. Instead she nodded her head.

"You have said so many times in the past," Moka said.

"I was talking with Tsukune the other night," Yukari explained. "And he said something. He said that I wasn't considering your feelings. Tsukune said I should try talking to the other Moka, because she wouldn't want to share."

"Tsukune was right," Moka said. "She doesn't like sharing. She doesn't even like sharing Tsukune with me."

"But you're the same person," Yukari protested.

"It doesn't quite work that way," Moka said.

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked.

"We are two people, but we share a single body," Moka explained. "We have some things in common, but see the world in different ways. In a way, we are like sisters that are forced to live together. It's not that we dislike each other, but there are times when we do not get along."

"Oh," Yukari said.

"Imagine what it would be like if you had a twin sister," Moka suggested. "You're both witches, you're both smart, but you have to share the same bedroom, and the same desk. The difference is that your sister likes having pets and doesn't like mangas. The two of you always have to find ways to share space. If you take up too much space with your mangas, she will put them under or on top of her cages, where they might get chewed on, or stained."

"Ewww," Yukari could imagine all too well what might happen to her mangas in that kind of situation.

"Now imagine you and your sister fall in love with the same boy," Moka continued.

"Like Tsukune?" Yukari perked up.

"_Like_ Tsukune," Moka agreed. "And you want to take him back to your room. You need to talk to your sister, to make sure her pets are all in their cages, and their cages are clean. You also have to make sure that it is alright with her that you bring your boyfriend over."

"But she likes him to," Yukari eyebrows went up. "So she should want him to come over too."

"Maybe," Moka said. "But not until she is ready. She might want to have the right dress, or to have her hair and makeup done first. So you have to give her time to get ready."

"Alight," Yukari nodded.

"But you have things to do," Moka continued. "So when your sister is ready to have this boy over, you won't be able to spend any time with him."

"I'll just have to see him later," Yukari said. "We'll just have to take turns."

"But your sister doesn't want to take turns. She wants to keep the boy to herself," Moka explained. "She wants to keep him like one of her pets, always there for her. Someone she can talk to and take care of. Someone that is only hers. But because you and her are almost always together, sometimes you get to share your boyfriend. Sometimes she has to share him with you."

"Well that kind of sucks," Yukari pouted.

"Now imagine that you finally get your boyfriend to yourself," Moka went on. "You're sister is going to be busy all day because one of her pets got loose and she has to find him, and clean up the mess he made, so you know she isn't going to bother you. You hurry off to meet your boyfriend so you can have him all alone."

"Yeah..." Yukari's eyes unfocused as she visited her happy place.

"You meet your boyfriend," Moka tried to ignore the little witch's creepy smile. "You reach out to hug him. And suddenly Kokoa gets in your way."

"What?" Yukair cried out in protest. "What? Why? Nooo, he's supposed to be my boyfriend."

"How would you feel?" Moka asked. "What would you do?"

"I'd bash her over the head with everything I could find," Yukari said. "I'd make sure she never got in my way."

"Now," Moka said, her voice growing firm. "How do you think my _sister_ would feel? She finally gets her time with Tsukune, and you're suddenly there, what do you think she would do to you?"

"I..." Yukari paused. It was almost the same argument that Tsukune had given her. "But if we took the time to explain things," Yukari tried to argue.

"Yukari," Moka cut her off. "What do you think Tsukune and I do when we are alone together?"

"You guys hold hands," Yukari said. "And hug and kiss each other. And someday you will..."

"Alright," Moka cut her off again. "You're right. Tsukune and I do hold hands, and embrace, and kiss each other. I also bite him. He shares his blood with me, because he knows I enjoy the taste of him, and the feeling of his energy flowing. He is sharing his life with me..." Moka gave herself a shake to keep from being distracted. "When we are doing... what we do, what we share together, what do you think you would do if you were there?"

"Ummm," Yukari paused.

"When I am with Tsukune," Moka went on. "I want all of his attention to be on me. And I want to have all of my attention on him. All you would be able to do is watch."

"I don't mind," Yukari said. "I can just wait."

"Wait for what?" Moka asked.

"For when you're finished," Yukari said. "Then I can have my turn."

"When Tsukune and I are finished..." Moka gave the girl a look. "When we are finished, it ether means we have run out of time and have to go do something else, or we are too tired to continue."

"Well," Yukari tried to find an argument for her case. "I could just cuddle with you, and take care of whoever isn't satisfied yet."

"Yukari," Moka said. "I'm sorry, but you just don't have what it takes to satisfy me. And I don't just mean because you are a girl. I can smell you, the scent of you is completely different from Tsukue. It is like trying to replace a meal of red meat with beans and rice."

"Well what about Tsukune..." Yukari tried to argue.

"There are two of me," Moka cut her off. "Tsukune is never left unsatisfied."

"But..." Yukari felt her world crashing.

"Yukari," Moka said calmly. "Tsukune and I consider you a good friend. A member of our family here at school. Someday I hope to have a life with Tsukune, and while you will always be our friend, there are going to be some things we will not share with you."

"Moka," Yukari sniffed. She felt like hear heart was breaking. It wasn't fair, Yukari thought. Her most important people didn't want to include her in their love. She had been with them through so much. The tears started to fall. "I'm sorry," Yukari managed to say. She ran out of Tsukune's house, feeling hurt and embarrassed.

Moka watched her go. She moved to the door and watched until Yukari reached the safety of her own house. A part of her wanted to comfort her friend, but she held back. Yukari needed to learn the boundaries of her relationships.

XxxxxxXXXXX

Tsukune dragged himself home Saturday morning. While somewhere in his mind he questioned the change of labels, from 'his house' to 'his home,' and wondered when that switch had occurred in his head, most of his thoughts were centered around going to bed and sleeping the rest of the day. During the past seventy two hours, Tsukune had undergone three weeks of training. Most of it had been about law and police theory, learning about the roles and responsibilities of police officers, and the structure of police organizations in Japan. Enough physical training had been crammed into the schedule to keep Tsukune from getting any real rest. He had been trained how to fight to subdue a person without doing any lasting harm, which Tsukune appreciated more then some of the other things he had gone through. A small but graphic and effective piece of his training had been how to resist losing control of a situation to a female that tried to use her body to manipulate him. Tsukune's instructors were impressed at how well he kept his self control over all, but thought he got embarrassed too easily. They had a way to help burn that potential weakness out of him, or at least wear it down significantly. He wasn't sure how it had been managed, but when he was released from training, sure that he had been gone for weeks, his instructors told him it had only been three days. Tsukune was exhausted in mind and body. His inner youkai was nearly as worn out as well, from the intensity of the training. During his crash course, Tsukune had learned how and when to use his Youkai abilities to assist him, and in some cases how and when to use them to an apparent disadvantage to trick someone.

Tsukune felt a sense of relief when he finally reached the front door to his house. Even as he reached out for the door handle, he pressed his awareness forward, exercising the skill and paranoia that he had been practicing for the last three weeks/days. He could feel the layers of energy around his house, most of them matched the youkai aura of Ruby within. He could even feel Hiru asleep in her den out back. With a sigh, Tsukune opened the door.

"I'm home," Tsukune called out in a tired voice.

Ruby had felt Tsukune's hand touch the door handle, alerted by the wards she had weaved around the house. She stood and bowed as her master opened the door. Relieved to have him home, Ruby's anxiousness of the past three days quickly retreated.

"Welcome home, Master," Ruby greeted Tsukune.

When she looked up, Ruby gasped at what she saw. Tsukune looked all used up. He had bags under his eyes his cheeks looked sunken in. His school uniform was gone, possible into the large black duffel bag he was carrying on his back. Tsukne was dressed in a gray track suit that looked like it had been dragged over kilometers of rock, dirt, and gravel, with Tsukune in side it. Tsukune let the bag slip from his shoulders and it hit the floor with a heavy thump.

"I'm going to need a bath and bed," Tsukune said. "In that order."

"I did not know when you would be home," Ruby said. "So I have a bath waiting for you."

"Yes," Tsukune sighed. "Ruby, I love you."

"Eep," Ruby felt her legs go weak and her entire body tremble.

Ruby's heart fluttered with joy. The honest and blunt way Tsukune had just said that he loved her made her so happy she wanted to cry. She held back her happy tears for later, her master needed her attention first. She followed Tsukune into the bathroom, where he stopped and stood, looking tired, almost asleep on his feet.

"Help me out," Tsukune said as he started to pull off his track suit.

"Yes master," Ruby agreed.

Tsukune was tired down to the bone. He wanted to relax and rest in the worst way, and was determined to get what he wanted. Fortunately he had a secret weapon on his side in Ruby. His self proclaimed slave always wanted to do everything for Tsukune, who much preferred to look after himself. Tsukune was too tired to worry about things like pride or modesty, and was going to let Ruby take care of everything until he felt better.

Ruby helped her master undress and got him seated on the bath stool without incident. She spared only a moment to strip off most of her own clothes and toss them in a bundle into the corner, before preparing to wash Tsukune's back. She was rewarded by his relaxed sigh as she set to work on him. She washed his back from his shoulders all the way down, even reaching around to wash his sides, all the parts he let her wash without tensing up in the past.

"Hey," Tsukune grunted. "What about the rest? And don't forget my hair too."

Ruby's eyes went wide. Tsukune was never so willing to let her care for him. Excited, and determined to do a good job, Ruby applied herself to cleaning Tsukune.

Tsukune enjoyed the attention. While he would have liked to have Moka, or Kurumu, with him most of the time, Tsukune admitted to himself that there was an advantage of having Ruby help him out in the bath some times. He didn't need to do anything, or worry about giving attention in return. While Ruby's hands did make him twitch a few times, and her fascination with some areas of his body could be a little awkward any other time, Tsukune enjoyed being able to relax and leave everything to her. After he was rinsed off, Tsukune allowed himself a soak in the bath, with Ruby watching over him to make sure he didn't fall asleep and drown. She talked to him, telling him about what had been going on while he had been away, while he soaked in the hot water.

When Tsukune caught himself nodding off, in spite of Ruby's presence, he knew it was past time for bed. He climbed out of the bath and let Ruby towel him off and dry his hair. Finally he was done waiting.

"Wake me for supper," Tsukune instructed as he left the bathroom. He was a little unsteady on his feet as he made his way to his room. With a little smile on his face, Tsukune crawled into bed. He closed his eyes and was asleep before he could finish a single yawn.


	99. Looking Deeper

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 99

Tsukune wondered if he would ever have any energy in his body again. He woke up tired and went to bed exhausted. He had school work, Student Council meetings, Student Police responsibilities, the Festival Committee, the Dance Committee, and now the town police job. He had a uniform for when he was being a student, and another for when he was a police officer. The Newspaper Club had passed out their latest edition Monday morning, and the day had continued at full speed from there. He had his meetings after school, where the Student Council announced that they would like a dance to be held as a part of the school festival, adding to the crush of work for Tsukune to manage. The only bright spot in the current mess was that, for some reason, he was getting paid. He was thankful for Ruby's support in his house, his friends' support at school, and for Hiru's help in getting him where he needed to go quickly.

The town police force was like a weird reflection of the Student Police for Tsukune. While he had more support for setting it up and getting it running, it was still mostly all up to him. One afternoon a week Tsukune attended a police academy course, with the few recruits he had managed to find. Because he had done the accelerated course, his involvement with the weekly course was more of an assistant to the instructors, who were also standing the watches until Tsukune had recruits to take over. Tsukune also had one shift a week with the police, half of which was spent in accelerated training, and the other half where he had to be in uniform on watch. However, when it came to finding recruits, Tsukune had an asset in place he lacked before.

"Thank you for coming," Tsukune said. He had passed word for all third year students that were a part of the Student Police, active or reserve, regardless of rank, to meet at the headquarters Tuesday after school. "I asked for you all to come here because a new opportunity has been given to me to help protect the school. This time it is not just about the students and the school its self, but about the people that support the school. The area next to the school, where the shopping district is, is more then just an area for the students and staff to buy the things they need or want. A whole community exists, helping to support us with the little things that help us with our daily lives. It was decided to start a police force for the town next to the school, and I am looking for anybody interested in joining this new police force. Please understand that this is not like the Student Police, or an extension of it. If you join the police, you will receive training and be hired on as police officers, and paid for your work. You will receive on the job training, and after you graduate, you can choose to continue to work for the police here, or apply to transfer to other police departments around Japan."

An excited chatter rose up in reaction to Tsukune's announcement and recruiting speech. Tsukune answered questioned to the best of his ability, satisfying most of them. Some of the Student Police already had plans for after graduation, so a police career didn't interest them. The students without solid plans appeared the most interested.

"Captain?" Inari raised her hand.

"Yes, Lieutenant Sansai?" Tsukune recognized her.

"Will you be in charge of the new police force as well?" Inari asked.

"For the moment," Tsukune said. "I am being placed in charge of the town police, and I have been asked to help get it staffed and ready to run without it's current outside assistance."

Another round of debate consumed the students. Tsukune saw the posture of some of them change, and knew they had reached decisions. For the rest, he didn't want to make them feel pressured.

"Tomorrow," Tsukune said, getting everybody's attention. "Anybody interested in applying for the police, meet me here after school, dressed in your track suits. If you are supposed to be on duty with the Student Police, try to make arrangements to have someone cover for you. We will be holding an application and training session to help find good officers for the police force. Do not try to join up unless this is something you want to do, and intend to take seriously."

The meeting broke up soon after, but the speculation and conversation continued. Tsukune lingered long enough to make sure everything was under control before heading back to his house in the village. He had school work to complete, and was hoping for a little time with Moka. Or maybe Kurumu. Ruby welcomed him home with her usual care. She had been a little extra doting and perky over the last couple of days, but Tsukune didn't mind. He welcomed her support as he tackled his responsibilities.

Tsukune thought he was doing alright, for the time being. He was keeping up with his all of his work, even if it left him worn down. He finished the assignments that were due, but not until it was too late to visit with anyone. He knew Moka or Kurumu would be happy to see him, but being a considerate and responsible person meant being aware of things like letting friends get their rest, even when he couldn't always manage his time well.

Wednesday morning Tsukune had to work hard to get out of bed. It's warm and comforting embrace was so tempting. He finally managed to get his feet on the floor and start his day. Ruby had his breakfast and his uniform ready. When she didn't offer an obento, Tsukune knew that his friends were collaborating to take care of him again, and wondered who was going to be in charge of his lunch. Once outside, Tsukune was reminded that it was going to be a long day when he saw Kurumu and Moka staring each other down. For simplicity, Tsukune walked up to Moka, pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

This, of course, drew a protest from Kurumu. Tsukune heard her, but didn't respond right away. Instead, he just let himself enjoy the closeness with Moka. The moment lasted until Kurumu lost her patience, at which point she grabbed Tsukune's arm and tried to forcefully pull him to her. Tsukune let her without a fight. Moka on the other hand resisted, so Tsukune was still being held around the chest by Moka while Kurumu had her arms around Tsukune's neck, pulling him down into a kiss of her own. The tug-o-war continued, as it usually did, all day.

Tsukune had not been looking forward to the application and selection process for the police force. When accepting applicants for the Student Police, Tsukune had been focusing on character and confidence, and less on physical ability. For the town police force, he had to be more serious. The Student Police's mission had been to be visible and to be diligent in their observations, to keep the students in line by being a reminder of the rules and of proper conduct, and when necessary to sound the alarm. Actual problems were kept to a minimum, considering the student population, by just having a reminder that getting caught breaking the rules was likely. For the town police, Tsukune needed to find people that would be ready to stand up to real problems, like theft and assaults. The Koban had two holding cells. The police Tsukune were recruiting might have to arrest adult youkai, so he had to be aware of their limitations as best as possible.

Tsukune started the selection process with what he knew from his own condensed training. He repeated a lecture he had to sit through about duties, roles, and responsibilities of being a police officer, and then had everybody line up and start exercising. As they sweated through the exercises, Tsukune did half of them in front of the applicants. The other half of the time, he walked among them and asked them questions about the role, responsibilities, and duties of a police officer. He also asked the applicants why they wanted to join the police force. Anybody that couldn't give him a clear answer, or said they wanted the money, he encouraged to take the time and rethink their decision to apply. After a three kilometer jog, Tsukune told everybody that was serious to return Friday after school. A few students came up to him and apologized, giving some reason why they wouldn't join after all. Tsukune just told them he understood and thanked them for taking the police seriously.

After the student training, Tsukune summoned up Hiru and headed off for his own training. What ever way that was used to compress time, Tukune did not quite comprehend, but he wished he could use it to give himself more time to do his school work. A day and a half later, or five hours later, depending on the perspective, Tsukune returned to his house, dirty and tired. His arms were sore and he smelled of gunpowder. He had never expected to have to learn how to use a gun. Outside of a playing around as a child, he had never been interested in even having a gun. The sharp smell of the gunpowder made his nose itch.

Xxx xxX

Ruby was happy to welcome the tired Tsukune home. The more tired her master was, the more she would be allowed to do for him. As much fun as she was having while caring for him, Ruby was careful to be aware of Tsukune's inner energy and the emotions he projected. She, like Moka, had learned to watch for warning signs, and to risk hurting Tsukune's pride instead of waiting for him to ask for help. Ruby doted on her master happily, all the more so because he wasn't hesitating to accept her attentions.

XX-XX

Tsukune woke up Thursday morning wishing Summer Break would come back for another visit. He climbed out of bed to start his day, only to be surprised by Mizore waiting for him in the living room. She explained that she had been missing him because of how busy he had been, and had brought him breakfast. Tsukune realized that there where two breakfasts on the table. Ruby's traditional offering on one side, and Mizore's breakfast, laden with meat, on the other.

Tsukune looked at the food for all of two seconds before making up his mind. He sat down beside Mizore, gave her a quick kiss, and then ate everything on the table. While he was eating, Tsukune ignored the smirk Mizore gave Ruby.

"Mizore," Tsukune gave her another little kiss. "Thank you. Your breakfast was delicious."

"Would you like me to fix breakfast for you tomorrow?" Mizore asked.

"No," Tsukune shook his head. "But if you wouldn't mind making me an obento tomorrow I would be grateful. I will be having a long day and could really use it."

"Alright," Mizore said with a happy smile. She was glad that Tsukune was asking something of her.

"Ruby," Tsukune turned towards his servant. "Could you make me a modest snack to take with me. I will have meetings after school today."

"Yes, master," Ruby agreed with a bow. She hurried to the kitchen to pack a meal for him.

When Tsukune stepped outside, he found Yukari watching another staring match between Kurumu and Moka. The two young women looked towards Tsukune when his door opened, and had identical glares when a smiling Mizore followed Tsukune out of the house. Tsukune walked up to the pair, and quickly embraced Kurumu. Even as Moka protested, Tsukune kissed Kurumu deeply. Kurumu melted into Tsukune's kiss and her happiness flowed into him. When Tsukune broke the kiss, she leaned her head against his chest and breathed deeply, savoring his taste on her lips.

"Tsukune," Moka pulled at Tsukune's arm.

Tsukune let go of Kurumu and turned as best he could towards Moka. Kurumu let him, but held her arms around his waist. Tsukune reached for Moka. She accepted his hug but had a small pout on her face.

"Tsukune," Moca complained. "Why did you kiss her first?"

"Today," Tsukune said. "I kissed Mizore first because she made me a special breakfast. Then I kissed Kurumu because I thought she should have a something special to start her day too."

"What about me?" Moka questioned.

"I thought you might like something special also," Tsukune explained, bending his head down. He kissed her cheek lightly. "I know it's been a few days. Are you thirsty?" Tsukune nibbled on her earlobe.

"Tsukune," Moka sighed. Her body shivered in anticipation as she opened her mouth wide. "Capachuuu..."

XXXXxXXXXXXxx

Aono Kasumi had a carefully planed afternoon. She had invited some of the women in her Drama Appreciation Club over for tea, officially to discuss the latest developments on their favorite shows. It was kind of a school girl-ish thing to do, but Kasumi believed in staying young at heart. Unofficially, the gathering was a chance for her to show off her pride in her son. He had recently gone on a summer trip with his school club, and she had just received letters, not only from him, but from those closest to him, complete with pictures. She had the pictures and letters on the table, _almost_ covered by a magazine.

Kasumi enjoyed getting letters from her son. He was always so warm and polite when he wrote home, and almost never asked for money. But Kasumi had learned that her son was too modest to tell her everything that was going on with him. Ruby was such a darling young woman. Kasumi would have loved to have a daughter just like her, and had unofficially adopted her into the family. She sent Ruby recipes and other little tips about how to take care of a home. In return, Ruby wrote Kasumi about how Tsukune was doing at school, without his modesty downplaying the important details. Tsukune mentioned being a part of the Student Police, but Ruby explained how he had been hand picked by the head of the school to found the Student Police and to lead them. When Tsukune had taken a part time job as a spokes person for a video game, Kasumi was been a little surprised, and maybe disappointed a little as well. It was not something she could see a future in for her son. Again, it was Ruby that helped fill in the picture of how Tsukune was doing it to help a friend. The game company had been nice enough to send Kasumi a video of some of Tsukune's performances, along with a letter asking her to encourage her son to sign another contract with them. Watching the video had brought tears to her eyes. Kasumi was impressed by how confident and mature her little boy was turning out, and his performance was impressive to watch. She had shared the video with her club, and her niece, and they had all agreed that the kiss at the end of the video had looked real and touching.

Kasumi would have worried about Tsukune's girlfriend, if she wasn't also exchanging letters with her. Moka was such a sweetheart. She knew all about Tsukune's job with the game company, and told Kasumi how Tsukune would return to school and tell her everything about his trips. One of her letters had made Kasumi want to cry. Moka had apologized to Kasumi, explaining that she had gotten jealous of all the time Tsukune been spending with his friend and in a petty moment had hurt his feelings. Kasumi had written back, forgiving Moka and telling her that it was not uncommon for a wife to have moments of jealousy when her husband sometimes didn't have enough time or energy for her because of the work he did. She explained that a few pains now would make their relationship stronger in the future.

The pictures that Kasumi received were interesting, and reflected the people that had sent them. Tsukune had explained that a member of his club had acted as the group photographer. He had sent pictures of the historical sites the club had visited. Ruby had sent pictures of Tsukune during his trip, often next to one or more young women. Moka had sent a few pictures that showed Tsukune and herself together in candid moments during the trip. Tsukune's selection was casual and without any special content. Ruby's choice of pictures all reflected her focus on Tsukune. Moka had sent photographs that showed her sharing moments with Tsukune, which Kasumi took as a good sign that she wanted to be together with him.

Kasumi was looking forward to hosting her friends for the afternoon. It was customary for which ever member of the club that hosted a gathering would get to show off a little. Some of the club members where Tsukune's friends' mothers. They, along with Kasumi, made a little clique that would sometimes find themselves at odds with a clique that had daughters soon to be of marriageable age. The tension had gone up recently between the two groups because one of the sons had found a girlfriend, and it had been through Tsukune that it had happened. The reason for the tension was a planned match making had been potentially lost. The intended daughter for the match was a year younger then the boy, and enrolled at a prestigious and pricy all girls school. Kasumi considered the pictures Ruby had sent, showing Tsukune next to several girls in their prestigious school uniform, and thought about the drama it would spark in her club. She smiled at the delicious thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lieutenant Tanaka Ito of the Imperial Guard did not like it when unusual situations came up. He liked a nice, ordered, disciplined life on and off duty. Getting a letter from his daughter gushing about some boy was about as irregular an event as he wanted to accept. It was unusual because she went to an all girls' school. Apparently the boy was in the Drama Club of another school, and they had met during a trip during Summer Break. Lieutenant Tanaka was thinking about doing a background check on the boy when he got a call to visit his superior's office, and that was when his day just went to hell.

Lieutenant Tanaka was good at his job. He was diligent and capable when it came to investigating even the slightest concerns of security for the Imperial Family or the government. Few people knew just how large the Imperial Guard was, or how much they did to help protect the security of Japan. When a question of security came up, Lieutenant Tanaka was focused like and archer on a target until the question was answered and any problems were resolved. When his superior had summoned him, Lieutenant Tanaka was expecting to be turned loose to track down another crack pot that had made some kind of threat. It was the kind of assignment he excelled at. Instead, he was given directions to an office he had never had a cause to visit before.

Lieutenant Tanaka had been to the Imperial Palace in Tokyo many times in his career, and hoped to be posted there permanently some day. He entered the grounds, passing through security check points, careful to follow protocol properly. As he approached the inner palace, Lieutenant Tanaka couldn't help but feel the tension in the air. Much of the government of Japan was still managed from the palace. Lieutenant Tanaka followed the directions he had been given until he reached his destination. It was a small office done in traditional Japanese style. In the office was a man that looked almost ancient, dressed in the uniform of a samurai serving in a government role from about three hundred years ago. Beside the man was a woman of middle years dressing in a white kimono with a red and gold sash.

"It is good that you have come," The old man said. "Your commander had spoken highly of you."

"Thank you, sir," Lieutenant Tanaka said with a bow.

"What I am going to tell you is to be kept in strict confidence," The old man said in a stern voice. "You are to be intrusted with helping to maintain the peace and safety of our land." He accepted folded letter from the woman beside him and extended his had to offer it to the captain. "You will take this. It is the name of a person that is of interest to Japan. You will find out all that you can about this person, using any means you feel necessary. Once you do, and you have established this person's location, you will report back to this office."

"I understand," Lieutenant Tanaka said, reaching for the letter. "And what should I do with this person."

"You will do nothing," The old man snapped at him. "Until you have been instructed otherwise, your duty is to investigate this person and return with your findings. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Lieutenant Tanaka said with a bow. The old man's air of authority was absolute.

Lieutenant Tanaka didn't hesitate to begin his assignment. Doing a background search was a basic measure in nearly all of his assignments, and he knew that the sooner he started the sooner he would get it done. Fortunately the government was dedicated to keeping accurate and complete records. He also wanted to apply himself to his assignment so that he could get it done, and be able to put it behind him. He had no problems with the assignment himself, but it was the unusual source of the assignment that troubled him. In all of his years with the Imperial Guard, this was the first time he had ever had to deal with the offices of the Imperial Cosmologist, a traditional position of an adviser to the Emperor since the days of the Heian period for all things occult. The idea that the position of the stars, or the placement of buildings and rocks could somehow effect the lives of every day people, or the whole of Japan, did not sit well with Lieutenant Tanaka. He liked everything in his life to be orderly and defined. Things that could not be reliably measured and accounted for made him uneasy.

Lieutenant Tanaka tried not to think about the office he just left, and would have to return to all too soon. He had a job to do, and experience told him where to start. He went to the office of the Statistics Bureau to start looking for everything he could find about the subject. As he walked, Lieutenant Tanaka opened the letter to see what he had been given to work with. The physical description was practically useless, written down as if it was meant for a character in a play, talking about a young man of strong passion and a caring face. Nonsense such as 'he is restrained by gold upon his right and supported by iron on his left,' gave Lieutenant Tanaka a sour feeling in his stomach. Discounting such fancies, he was glad to see that there was a name, and even a decent lineage given for the subject. It would definitely help speed up the search to have as much verifiable information about the subject. Lieutenant Tanaka did not care that the subject, according to the letter, 'carries the token of Nippon's favor by her own hand.' Lieutenant Tanaka would locate Aono Tsukune.


	100. Simple Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

With special thanks to Tripod for his feedback. And thank you to the people that review... The more reviews I get, the more I want to update.

Chapter 100 (woo hoo)

Tsukune's muscles burned and his vision blurred from fatigue. Somehow he had managed to achieve every goal he had set for himself over the weekend. Ten people had applied to the town police department and had made it through the selection process. While the ten new recruits had endured a time condensed three day training session, Tsukune had suffered through five days, and had still managed to get all of his school work completed. While he was physically fit, thanks to all of his training over the last two years, he was receiving new training in how to move, and think, and fight. He was being given classes in bare handed fighting, as well as with a baton and the short staff sometimes used by riot police. Tsukune's classes also included leadership skills and communication methods for dealing with subordinates, victims, witnesses, and suspects. At times it was like information was literally being pounded into him. The abusive teaching methods of the math teacher Ririko Sensei seemed gentle by comparison.

It was late Sunday afternoon when Tsukune returned to his house. A week after the end of Summer break, and Tsukune felt weaker than when he first came to the Youkai Academy. As tired as he was, Tsukune had a mental list of things to do before he went to bed.

"Ruby," Tsukune called out as soon as he opened his front door. "Is the bath ready?"

"Yes master," Ruby answered. She quickly appeared, dressed in a simple robe.

"Good," Tsukune said as he dropped his bag and kicked off his shoes by the door.

Ruby was glad to see Tsukune looking so tired, because it meant that she would get to take care of him. When she washed him, she started with his hair and worked her way down. She was diligent to make sure she didn't miss anything. Tsukune was of two minds about Ruby's attentions. It was nice to be pampered a little, and very nice to get clean, but the way she went about washing him was a little much. As long as he kept his focus, Tsukune was able to stay calm, and even accepted Ruby's attention as a way to help strengthen his self control. Ruby had cast off her robe, so that she was as naked as he was, and didn't hesitate to rub her body against his. The strange little smile on her face as she cleaned his lower front was easy for Tsukune to read the meaning of. While her focus on his flesh seemed a little excessive to him, Tsukune had to admit that her hands on him did feel good. The way she looked as she cleaned him made it clear that she was enjoying her work, so Tsukune let her have her little fun as a reward for the rest of the things she did for him. All too soon from Ruby's perspective, and not soon enough from Tuskune's, it was time to rinse off.

"Ruby," Tsukune said as he settled into the hot bath. "Before you take care of my things, please go and ask Moka if she would like to join me for supper tonight."

"Yes master," Ruby said.

XXXX XXX XX X

The Tsukune Fanclub held their meeting Wednesday afternoon. Tsukune was busy with his police, and Student Police, duties and training, giving the young women a few hours to put their heads together without fear of being discovered. They all held the opinion that Tsukune would not appreciate them plotting together about how to help manage his life, or how to share access to him, as they had in the past.

Each member of the fanclub had their own title for themselves, even if they didn't share it openly with the others. Moka was Tsukune's lover, but settled on calling herself his girlfriend aloud. Kurumu aspired to the title of lover, and was quite happy to be his girlfriend, but had taken to calling herself Tsukune's Fiance. After all, her mother had approved of Tsukune and had asked him to take care of her, and he had open called Ageha 'Mother.' Ruby, of course, simply called herself Tsukune's slave. Mizore wanted to be Tsukune's wife more than anything, but was accepting the title of friend. She tried to be gracious about her limited place in Tsukune's life, and to hide her growing frustration. Yukari was having a hard time finding her role. She had come to realize that being Tsukune's and Moka's lover was asking too much of them, and the best she could hope for if she continued would be to alienate their affections. Yukari still did not feel like giving up however, and decided that she could take the role of concubine, the kept lover for when he needed a little special attention.

In spite of their rivalry, the young women took comfort in each others presence. They shared a common desire, and a common worry. For a week and a half since the end of Summer break, Tsukune had been applying himself to meeting his responsibilities with determination. While there was little they could actually do to help Tsukune with his load of responsibilities, they discussed what they could do to help support him in small ways. The meeting was more about reassuring each other that they were not alone in their concerns than about actually forming any definitive plans.

"There is one thing we need to do," Moka said, carefully not looking at Kurumu. "We need to let Tsukune be free to enjoy the free time he has with the company he chooses."

"What?" Yukari questioned, not understanding Moka's point.

"You're right," Kurumu said with a small frown. "If we let our own jealousy get in the way, Tsukune won't be able to relax as he should. If we try to get in each others way, then we will be to busy to see it if Tsukune is in need of something."

"Are we going to have a truce then?" Moka asked.

"Oh no," Kurumu said. "I prefer to think of it as a change of strategy. Ruby has had the right idea for close to a year now. We let Tsukune do whatever he wants, with whomever he wants, and when he gives me the chance, I will prove to him that what he really wants is me."

"I understand what you are saying," Moka looked to Kurumu, baring her teeth. "Nothing really changes, except that we save our... opinions for when he is not around. That way he will be able to enjoy 'our' company more."

The pair shared a soft laugh. It was the kind of moment that would have made most people wonder about their sanity. The feeling from the two was that of a pair of armies poised to clash at any moment. Yukari was nervous as she watched them. Ruby smiled calmly, knowing however their battle turned out, she would be at Tsukune's side no mater what. Mizore was just as much of a predator as ether of them, and what she saw were two hunters too focused on each other to keep their eye on the prize. While the snow maiden knew Tsukune was not some common animal, Man was her people's traditional prey, and he was the greatest catch she could imagine. While Kurumu and Moka watched each other, Mizore resolved to watch Tsukune, and to watch for her moment of opportunity.

XxXxXxXxX

Tsukune made his way back to the house with a sense of relaxed calm. He was jogging back from the koban after his watch with Hiru keeping pace. Tsukune was dressed in his gray track suit, while Hiru was in her beast form, with Tsukune's duffel secured to her back. After three weeks of police training, in addition to everything else he had going on, Tsukune felt like he was finally getting used to his busy life. It also helped that he thought that he might have finally come up with an idea of a career. While being a police officer was an honorable and respectable job, it was by no means of any significance when looking for status and recognition among the rich and powerful. But, Tsukune reasoned, he could take his training and apply it to starting his own business. He could start out as a private investigator, and build his business into a private security company. He could recruit youkai as well as humans, expanding on the vision of the Youkai Academy. Even if his business didn't become a major organization, it would still be his business, and it would be better to lead his own small domain, than to be just another follower in some other empire.

Tsukune found a new confidence in himself now that he had a plan for the future. It was still little more than a dream, but it was a start. His pay as a police officer was modest. Hour for hour, he had made more as a performer, but it was still a far cry from the small allowance his parents provided while he was attending school. Tsukune figured that if he was careful with his schedule, he could support himself while attending a university. The extra time working would help his career, both on paper and with real experience. Yes, Tsukune decided, it felt good to have a plan.

XXX XXXX XXXX

Mizore had noticed a change in Tsukune. He was smiling more and moving with an improved confidence. It had been a sudden change. Over the past week the excessive fatigue that had been showing on his face had started to ease. Mizore had read that to mean Tsukune was getting used to the demands placed upon him. But the new confidence had blossomed over a single weekend. Mizore watched Tsukune all week, exercising her youkai talents to follow and observe him as much as possible. A few times she thought that Tsukune had intentionally tried to escape her, only to be surprised to discover him watching her. Mizore had felt a little embarrassed about being caught stalking Tsukune, but for some reason he smiled at her. It was not his usual warm smile, one that was filled with caring. Instead, Tsukune's smile seemed to be happy and filled with pride.

Mizore thought that Tsukune's training must be the cause of the changes in him. The police would offer him a stable life, something that he had expressed an interest in. She even thought that some kind of investigation training might have inspired him to try and catch her following him. That Tsukune had in fact caught Mizore in the act of spying on him would explain his pride and improved confidence, but she thought that there had to be more to it than that. There was a mystery to puzzle out, and Mizore intended to do just that.

Mizore formed a plan to find out what was going on with Tsukune. It was a very basic and simple plan, but simple was usually the best. In setting her plan into motion, Mizore had an unwitting ally in her house mate. The rain spirit, Anna, with whom Mizore officially shared the house, had made a boyfriend towards the end of the previous year. Her boyfriend had graduated and was now living in the human world, so Anna had gotten a campus pass and a work permit so she could work part time and go visit her boyfriend, usually one weekend a month. Mizore adjusted her plan for the next weekend, when she would have her house to herself. It was a simple plan, but she hoped that Tsukune would appreciate that over subtlety.

It was Friday when Mizore committed to her plan. All day long she had watched Tsukune carefully to gauge his mood. He was still showing the improved confidence and calmness she had observed before, which she though was a good sign. By asking simple, friendly questions, Mizore had confirmed Tsukune's schedule for the weekend, to make sure her plan would not be intruded upon by his commitments. When the last class for the day ended, Mizore made her move.

"Tsukune," Mizore said, planting herself by Tsukune's desk so that he couldn't miss her. "After your training today, please come to my house for dinner."

Tsukune was startled by Mizore's blunt invitation. She had a serious look in her eyes and her body was tense. He knew that this was something she really wanted. He didn't have any reason to refuse, so he decided not to.

"Alright," Tsukune said. "I should be there around half past eight. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes," Mizore nodded.

Mizore slipped away without another word. Moka and Kurumu hardly had time to realize what had happened. They were still turning to confront Mizore, to challenge her with the old argument about who Tsukune should be spending his time with, when she evaded them and escaped from sight.

XXXXX

Mizore was careful to have everything ready in time. She wanted to have nothing go wrong with her date with Tsukune. Her house mate had left on schedule, getting her safely out of the way and insuring Mizore's and Tsukune's privacy. Mizore had been working on making the house spotless all week, but gave it a thorough cleaning once Anna was gone for the weekend. After that, it was time to start cooking. The groceries that she had were all selected with her plan and Tsukune's tastes in mind. At eight o'clock the table was set and the meal was just waiting for the final touches. Mizore took the time to attend to herself then. She washed herself diligently and dressed in her yukata. She lit the candles on the table and around the living room and turned out the lights. Mizore was just making the last touches to the meal when Tsukune knocked at her door.

"Tsukune," Mizore welcomed him with a smile. "Please come in."

"Sorry to intrude," Tsukune said politely as he entered. He offered her a small, wrapped bundle. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Thank you for coming," Mizore accepted the gift. "You are just in time. Please sit down."

Tsukune sat at the table and admired the meal laid out for him. Mizore cooked dishes with lots of meat in them, which Tsukune enjoyed. She joined him at table and began serving him. Tsukune recognized some of the dishes from the few times Mizore had cooked dinner for him in the past, and commented on them. Mizore was glad that he remembered such details. It made her feel special to think that Tsukune cared enough about her to remember the things they had shared.

After the meal, Tsukune and Mizore sat together sharing small talk for a while. Mizore had not abandoned her plan, but was enjoying the chance to just be alone with Tsukune. It was when Tsukune suppressed a yawn that Mizore knew she had to act.

"Tsukune," Mizore said. "You have been acting different lately. You have been more calm and confident for some reason. Did something happen?" It was a very simple plan. Mizore got Tsukune alone, helped him relax, and then asked him directly what was going on. As simple as her plan was, Mizore felt her pulse pounding from the effort of talking so clearly.

"Ahhhh," Tsukune smiled. "I hadn't realized that I was acting differently. It's just that I think I solved a problem that had been bothering me."

"What problem?" Mizore asked attentively. "You know that I will help you any way I can."

"It's not like that," Tsukune reassured her. "Remember when we talked about what we wanted to do after graduation? I have been trying for a long time to think of what I wanted to do for a living. With all that has been going on, I think I have finally found a career I can build a life on."

"You told mother that you wouldn't have any children until you had a good career," Mizore remembered. "You want to be able to take responsibility and provide for your family."

"That's right," Tsukune nodded. "Before I came to this school, I always imagined that I would have a normal life with an average job. Bat after all that has happened, I know that some average job will never be enough for what I want in life. It was bothering me for almost a year, but now I think I finally have an idea on what I can do."

Tsukune shared his idea with Mizore. He talked about using his police training to help him get started, and to get through university. After he had some money saved up and some experience, Tsukune would start his own security company. He would hire humans and youkai to do the kind of work people expected of security guards, but he could also do private investigations and have employees that had special abilities that competitors wouldn't expect. With youkai all around, it would be foolish to not make use of them, if they were willing to work for him.

Mizore listened to Tsukune's explanation and saw a light burning in his eyes. He had found a plan that would help give him the future that he wanted. Mizore might not be sure of her place in his future life, but she wanted to do all that she could to help Tsukune find happiness.

"Tsukune," Mizore said. "I can help you."

"What?" Tsukune questioned.

"I can help you," Mizore repeated. "I can teach you how to move about like I do, to hide and follow people. You said you would do private investigations. I could teach you things that can help you. I can even help you myself. I could work for your company."

"Mizore," Tsukune smiled at her. "Thank you."

Mizore saw the smile on Tsukune's face and the light in his eyes, and she wanted to melt. He was happy with her and was accepting her in at least a limited fashion, and that made Mizore happy. She reached out to him and touched his cheek. His Warmth ran up her arm and made her body tingle. She wasn't trying to draw it in. Instead, Tsukune was so happy and excited at that moment that his Warmth was radiating out of him, and because he was thinking so strongly about her, his Warmth just flowed into Mizore. Strong emotions overwhelmed her.

"Tsukune," Mizore said in a voice somewhere between a sigh and a cry.

Tsukune didn't understand what happened. Mizore touched his cheek, and suddenly he could sense something from her. It was not the same as what he felt from Kurumu, except that it was. It was a tiny sliver of Mizore's feelings, a single candle's light compared to a bonfire, but it was there. Tsukune had to concentrate to understand what he was feeling. Happiness, fear, excitement; they were all tiny little sparks on the edge of his awareness. He reached up and held Mizore's hand against his cheek as he heard her say his name. He looked into her eyes and saw something there. His heart trembled for a moment.

"Thank you, Mizore," Tsukune said. "Thank you for talking to me, and for always being there for me." He carefully, gently pulled her hand from his face. "I have a lot to do tomorrow, so I should be going."

"Alright," Mizore said.

They stood and shared a hug. Mizore walked Tsukune to the door, where they hugged once more. After saying their goodnights, Tsukune stepped out into the night.


	101. Stubborn Focus

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 101

Tsukune was running on pure determination as he rode Hiru back to the house. Tsukune did not understand how it all worked, but he had just experienced months of police theory and training in a single day. The Board Chairman and some wall-eyed looking man had placed Tsukune within a small room without any lights, where Tsukune felt like he had been stabbed by a thousand needles. He had to concentrate on his self control to keep his inner youkai from trying to escape from the room. A storm, a flood of information was pressed into Tsukune's mind. It had flashed at him at incredible speeds, over and over again, until he could remember nearly every detail. When he emerged from the room, Tsukune saw three old men grinning at him.

Tsukune had been offered a seat and a meal to help him recover. As he ate, the three old men started talking about their days as police officers. As they reminisced, Tsukune realized that he could remember some of the things they were talking about. He realized that it was from there minds, their memories, that the information he had just been programmed with had come from.

Tsukune had nearly lost control then. He had felt a flash of anger so strong it made his blood boil. The Board Chairman was using him like a lab rat, a play thing. Tsukune looked up at the Board Chairman and felt himself growling. He saw the Board Chairman looking back at him, and was sure that the man knew what Tsukune was thinking. The anger grew cold and more intense within Tsukune. The man had once threatened to expel Tsukune from school if he didn't agree to be a good little minion. It had been Tsukune's desire to stay with Moka and his friends that had made him agree. Tsukune smiled slowly, unaware of how much he was a reflection of the Board Chairman he was just then. Tsukune would be the good little minion for a few more months. He would take everything the Board Chairman threw at him and make it his own. He would grow in strength and skill right up to graduation, and then he would take everything and make a life for himself with Moka and Kurumu and everybody. Tsukune took cold comfort in the fact that it was only a mater of time until he was free.

By the time the day's training and torture was over, Tsukune was exhausted. He had been forced to draw upon his youki in order to last as long as possible. It was only his determination to succeed, to build the life he wanted, that made Tsukune endure the training. It was the Board Chairman that had put an end to the training for the weekend. Tsukune had seen that the man's hands had a shake to them. He was at least as exhausted as Tsukune felt. That gave Tsukune a sense of accomplishment that made him smile. He was still smiling as he pushed his legs to work to walk into his house.

XXXX XX

Moka woke early Sunday morning. She had group study with Tsukune to look forward to and wanted to be ready. Of course if she could get ready and show up early, then she and Tsukune could have a little time alone together. Moka washed her face and brushed out her hair while thinking about Tsukune. She had almost everything she needed ready to go, all that was left was to dress and put everything into her bag. Once that was done, Moka headed out the door and over to Tsukune's house.

"Good morning," Ruby welcomed Moka. "Please come in."

"Thank you," Moka said politely as entered and slipped off her shoes. "I hope I'm not too err..." Moka's words died as she saw Mizore sitting close beside Tsukune.

Mizore looked up at Moka and smiled. It was the small satisfied smile she used whenever she managed to get close to Tsukune. Moka was left with accepting Mizore's success, or acting jealous and possessive.

"Good morning, Mizore," Moka said carefully. "You are up early."

"Yes," Mizore said. "I wanted to spend some time alone with Tsukune."

"I understand," Moka replied. She looked at Tsukune. "I had been thinking the same thing."

"Good morning Moka," Tsukune said with a thin smile. "I hope that you slept well."

"I did," Moka answered. "And you? You look tired, Tsukune. Did you get enough sleep?"

"Yes," Tsukune nodded. "Training yesterday was hard, but I slept all night, and it felt good."

"That is good," Moka said. She maneuvered over to the table and sat close at Tsukune's right side.

While there were just the three of them at the table, Tsukune was still crowded between Moka and Mizore. Moka gave Tsukune a once-over, looking for any marks or injuries. She also, discreetly, smelled him, checking to see if Mizore's scent was on him. While Moka could smell the other woman, she was in the same room after all, the sharp scent that would indicate anything had happened was not there.

Tsukune knew what Moka was doing. He had seen her and the others do the same many times. He had been sniffed, patted down, felt up, and, he suspected, spied on while changing, all to see if there was any evidence of him being in some way too close to someone. If Tsukune were to mention having spent time talking to a female, all of his friends would suddenly scan him one way or another to make sure he was being faithful. It was a little silly, Tsukune thought. He had two girlfriends, a slave girl, and Mizore and Yukari, and maybe even Kokoa watching over him, and fighting over him in their own ways, but if he even stood too close to another female for too long the Newspaper Club would close ranks around him, eager to protect 'their' Tsukune. It was silly, but he was still a little happy about it all. Tsukune could put up with a little scrutiny and jealousy from Moka and the others, because it just meant that they cared about him.

Kurumu was the next member of the group to arrive, and the whole little ritual was repeated. Tsukune sometimes wondered if his friends would start showing up before dawn just to try to one-up each other. He hoped he could reach graduation before that happened.

By the time Yukari was settled in at the table the study group was in full swing. Some of the subjects were as hard as ever for Tsukune, while others, were suddenly easier. It took Tsukune a little while to recognize what had happened. The forced, condensed training that he had endured had included the memories of some retired police men. One of the things that he had learned, although he didn't think he was supposed to know about it, all three of the old men had been forced to retire because of their health, and they were trading their knowledge and experience in exchange for some kind of reward from the Board Chairman. Tsukune didn't know what was offered to them, but it was something that the old men had found worth their time. Along with their police knowledge, Tsukune had absorbed other academic knowledge as well.

The group set aside their books and notes for a lunch break. As they ate, Tsukune let himself relax and enjoy the casual time with his friends. Kurumu had a cooking magazine out and was making little notes in it as she talked to Ruby. Mizore was watching Tsukune with a dreamy expression, while stroking his thigh under the table. Moka had her hand on Tsukune's other thigh, scratching at it lightly, while looking at a woman's magazine. Yukari was nibbling on some pocky while checking everybody's work.

"If we keep at it like this until graduation," Yukari said. "We can all go to a university together."

Tsukune couldn't help himself. He remembered his thought about his friends trying to show up earlier then each other, and could imagine what would happen if they continued on for four more years of school together. Tsukune threw his head back and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Yukari demanded.

"Tsukune?" Moka looked at him, a little worried by the sudden outburst.

"Hey?" Kurumu questioned.

Tsukune didn't answer right away. Their reactions fed into the image flashing through his mind, making him laugh more. Distantly, Tsukune observed within himself that it felt good to laugh. His friends' growing frustration made him want to laugh more, but he forced himself to answer their concerns.

"If we were to keep going to school together," Tsukune explained while grinning. "We might as well all just move in together."

"What?"

"Ehhhh?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

The young women around Tsukune reacted with surprised outbursts that jumbled together, making Tsukune laugh again. Mizore and Moka both grabbed at Tsukune's arms. Moka looked worried while Mizore smiled. Kurumu glared at Tsukune and Yukari pumped a fist in the air. Tsukune forced himself to calm down.

"Look at us," Tsukune choked out as he suppressed his mirth. "We're always together anyway. We're like some kind of family. If we were all to go to the same university, nothing would really change." The mixed expressions looking at Tsukune were too much. He started laughing again.

The rest of the study group was infected by the laughter. Their own thoughts and feelings from what Tsukune said kept springing to their minds, making them giggle, chuckle, sigh, or groan, depending on what was in their mind at any given moment. While the productivity of the group dropped sharply, Tsukune didn't mind at all. Eventually everybody started to pack up their books and notes.

"Moka," Tsukune turned to her. "Will you please have dinner with me tonight?"

Tsukune's words stunned the others. He had sounded calm, but the invitation had come without warning. Moka was caught off guard, and Kurumu looked like she wanted to protest.

"Yes," Moka agreed. Her mind was racing. "I would love to stay with you... For dinner." She had an excuse to stay behind when everybody else left, and it was perfectly acceptable even if someone tried to spread a rumor. On the outside, Moka was calm as she continued organizing her books and notes into her school bag. On the inside she was excited. She was thinking about all the things she wanted to do with Tsukune. There were things she wanted to talk about with him. Not because the topics were important, but because it would be Tsukune she would be talking with. She wanted to share time alone with Tsukune. She wanted to share her thoughts and feelings with him, and wanted him to share his with her. Moka couldn't help but smile a little. She wanted to share herself with Tsukune, and to have him share himself with her.

Kurumu could guess Moka's feelings and intentions, and out of reflex wanted to interfere with her competition's evening. If it was just about Moka, Kurumu wouldn't hesitate to pull the rug out from under her feet. But it wasn't just about Moka. Tsukune had asked Moka to stay, so Kurumu had to consider his feelings. She would not ruin his plans just to spite Moka. Kurumu finished stuffing her things into her bag.

"Come on, Yukari," Kurumu grumbled as she stood up. "Let's go."

"What?" Yukari Questioned.

The little witch had her organized book and notes ready to go, but was lingering to watch Tsukune and Moka. Kurumu knew that Mizore would see to herself, but Yukari was likely to become a third wheel if left alone. If Kurumu wasn't going to have the satisfaction of spoiling Moka's fun, she didn't want anybody else doing it ether.

"Let's go," Kurumu repeated. "You can help proof read my papers. I'll bake you some cookies as payment."

"Alright," Yukari agreed.

Before she left, Kurumu shot Tsukune a cold glare. He owed her a favor for this, and she was going to make him pay it back double. At the very least she should be able to get a real date out of him in the near future.

XXX XXX

Moka could hardly contain herself. Tsukune had been so busy that she hardly had any time with him, and almost never alone. She waited patiently as Tsukune walked the others to the door and politely sent them on their ways.

"Ruby," Tsukune called out as he closed the door. "If you could bring us some tea please." Tsukune turned back to the table. "I want to talk with Moka before dinner."

"Yes master," Ruby answered.

Tsukune sat down beside Moka and reached for her. Moka reached for him in return. It started with a hug and a kiss. Tsukune and Moka were both eager to feel the other close. Time ran away and they lost track of the world around them, until they were breathing heavy and the tea on the table had grown cold.

"Moka," Tsukune spoke up before he could get distracted again. "There was something I wanted talk to you about."

"What is it, Tsukune?" Moka's attention was all on him, trying to match his serious tone.

"You know that I have been bothered by not having a plan for the future," Tsukune began. "Well, I have a plan now, and I wanted to talk with you about it because I value your opinion. Also, I know how important some things are to you, and to your family, so want to know what you think."

Tsukune explained his career plan to Moka. He talked about his idea to use his training and experience to help him, and to build in stages. Tsukune talked about his reasoning and asked Moka for her opinions and ideas. Moka listened, and asked questions on key points. Her father might not have intended for her to learn his business sense, but she had, and she intended to use it. Tsukune listened to her suggestions and together they talked things through.

Over dinner the conversation turned more casual. Tsukune talked about some of his more normal training, not wanting to worry Moka. Moka talked about their classmates and some of the current school news and gossip. It was kind of strange, Tsukune observed. He and Moka attended the same school, and while he knew his training and responsibilities kept him busy, he had not realized how disconnected from the rest of the students he had become. It was almost like he and Moka attended two different schools.

While Moka and Tsukune were enjoying dinner, Ruby retrieved the things Moka would need in the morning. She also prepared the bath, setting out the spare stool. Ruby wished for her maser to be happy. When Tsukune and Moka had finished eating and talking, Ruby cleaned away the dishes and removed herself from their presence. A small part of her would always feel jealous of any woman that Tsukune loved, but Ruby would still do all that she could to help her master be happy.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxXX

Lieutenant Tanaka Ito of the Imperial Guard scowled at the information he had collected. The subject of his investigation, one Aono Tsukune, was turning into an irregularity, which was something Tanaka Ito did not like. He had been easy to track down at first. His parents, of whom he was the only child, lived in an average house, in an average neighborhood. His academic record was average at best. Aono Tsukune was on the fast track to mediocrity, destined to live an invisible life of no importance. Everything started to change when he went to High School. Everything Capatan Tanaka had been able to learn about the school could fit on a single business card. It was some kind of private school that catered to the kind of people with more money than sense, and specialized in taking their spoiled children and making them learn social values. He had actually learned more about the school from his daughter than from official channels. The lack of accessible information actually supported what his daughter had told him, because only a school with a lot of rich and powerful support could be so anonymous. Lieutenant Tanaka suspected it doubled as a rehabilitation facility for rich children with drug and other addictions. It would be the perfect place for some rich, politically connected family to send a problematic child to get their act together while avoiding any unwanted public attention.

That was the first thing that wasn't right about Aono Tsukune. He wasn't from a rich family. Going back eight generations, the most important person in the family was the child of the fifth son of a minor daimyo. While by purest technicalities it would make this Aono Tsukune a member of the nobility of Japan, it was the kind of thing that would only be of interest to a historical researcher. There were no police records that even hinted that the boy had ever been in any kind of trouble. There was no reason for him to be shipped off to a school for troubled rich children. The only reason that Lieutenant Tanaka could think of for the boy's parents to send him off like that was the hope he would find a rich girlfriend. If he found the troubled daughter of a rich family, the girl's parents might agree to a fat dowry to marry their daughter off before her problem, whatever it was, could damage the family name.

But the irregularity did not end there. For the most of his first two years of High School, Aono Tsukune was still an invisible nothing. Nothing indicated that the boy was in any trouble, or doing anything to stand out. Then he had a motorcycle license, and a motorcycle. According to the records it was some kind of exotic import, but where had the boy gotten the money to buy it? Lieutenant Tanaka had to wonder if the boy had found his rich girlfriend. After that one blip in the official records, Aono Tsukune disappeared from the radar again, only to resurface as a dancer helping sell arcade dance machines. If he had a rich girlfriend, than what was he doing working as a dancer?

Lieutenant Tanaka thought he had the investigation finished because he had gotten everything available up to the present day. Suddenly a bunch of records appeared. Apparently, on paper at least, Aono Tsukune had been taking cram courses at police colleges for the past six months. It looked like he was taking accelerated courses and challenging the finals to get credit while still going to High School. On the surface, it looked like the boy was working hard to become a police officer. He could have done the dancing job to earn money to pay for cram schools. Maybe it was a way of proving himself to the parents of his rich girlfriend. That answer was too simple, too easy for Lieutenant Tanaka to accept. It was time to start making personal contact. It was time to visit the boy's parents.

(A/N; Toby860 I did put the answer of who gave Tsukune the curved jade token in the story. The Imperial Cosmologist included it in his information for Lieutenant Tanaka. If you still can't figure it out, send me a message. I don't want to post a spoiler just yet. Thanks for reading/reviewing)


	102. Selfish Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 102

The only time Kurumu was not happy about her bond with Tsukune was when she knew he was alone with another woman. Specifically, when he was alone with Moka. There were several times during the late evening and night that Kurumu found herself aware that Tsukune's heart was beating fast and he was breathing hard. While she had to fight back her jealousy, Kurumu couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with him. To be the one making his heart race and his breathing heavy.

Kurumu woke early, feeling a little grumpy from her less than restful night. Tsukune had spent the night with Moka, and now Kurumu wanted her turn with him. She may not be his lover, yet, but that didn't mean her time with him was of any less importance, or that her love was any less in strength and depth. Kurumu was growing to dislike Mondays, and if Moka was going to continue claiming Sunday nights, Kurumu was going to dislike Mondays even more. Monday was they day teachers liked to surprise students with quizzes and extra assignments. After school, Tsukune always had committee meetings on Mondays, which took up time he could have spent with her.

Kurumu headed out the door to get an early start on the day. She was determined to make time with Tsukune happen, even if it was minute by minute. With her objective in mind, Kurumu crossed the street to Tsukune's front door.

XXXXX

Tsukune almost feeling jumpy. Monday had yet to make its mark on him. From the beginning, Mizore and Kurumu had both been making plays for his attention, while Moka just smiled contentedly. The battle for his attention was nothing new in and of itself, but Tsukune realized that he was more aware of his companions, and was taking their attention more seriously. He realized that now that he was no longer getting as embarrassed, he was able to enjoy the attention more.

At lunch, the twins Kumi and Rumi caught up to him before he could sit down with his companions. They had the weekend summery from the Student Police and his mail from the Love Letter Club. Now that he had regular deliveries, it was never more than just a few letters at a time, and sometimes nothing for a week or more. The twins had received enough attention from Tsukune that after they left he received frowns from his companions. At the end of classes for the day, Tsukune parted company with the others to attend a Festival Committee meeting.

The school's festival was far enough off that the committee meeting was without much pressure. With an eye on the future, and hoping to minimize his own stress, Tsukune found himself an assistant. Yamata Yuu was a first year boy that had been selected by his grade to represent them to the Festival Committee. Tsukune saw the nervous looking boy applying himself to taking notes at the first meeting, and inventorying booth parts and decoration materials at later committee gatherings. The younger student was serious about his work, even if he was intimidated by his upper classmates.

"Yamata," Tsukune said to the younger boy as he approached the Festival Committee's building. "I have something I want you to do."

"Aono sempai," Yuu went stiff when one of the most popular and respected seniors of the school spoke to him. "Yes. What can I do for you?"

"Come with me," Tsukune said, leading Yuu into the building. "Is it alright if I call you Yuu, Kohai?"

"Yes sempai," Yuu agreed.

"Good," Tsukune nodded. "Then you can call me Tsukune. It will be good working with you."

"Thank you, Sempai," Yuu said. "Errrr... Tsukune."

"Alright everybody," Tsukune announced as he entered the main room. He saw that most of the committee members were already present. "I have a quick announcement before we get to work. As you know I am on more than one committee, and have other responsibilities as well. To help me do the best job that I can in making the school's Cultural Festival a success, I have asked Yuu here to help me out." Tsukune put his hand on Yuu's shoulder. "So from now on, until the festival is over, Yuu is going to be my personal assistant."

Yuu though that he would faint. During the meeting he kept wondering if his sempai was playing a joke on him. The other committee members took Tsukune at his word, and some even congratulated Yuu. After the meeting was over, Tsukune took a moment to explain to Yuu what was expected of him. Yuu was still expecting to be told it was all a joke. At best he expected to be Tsukune's message runner. It turned out that he was only partially correct. Tsukune told Yuu that he would be running messages, but that was only a part of what he was going to do. Yuu was going to be an extension of Tsukune, to help him be the next best thing to being in two places at once. Tsukune also told Yuu to come to him with any problems or ideas, even his own.

Tsukune had a plan for Yuu. He was going to use the boy to help him, but he was also going to train Yuu. By the time the festival was over, Yuu would know every detail of what went on, and how it was arranged. After Tsukune graduated, Yuu would be a major asset to the Festival Committee, and likely the next committee president.

Tsukune left the Festival Committee's building and turned to the village, ready to enjoy a little quiet study time, when Kurumu dropped out of the sky, literally. Tsukune jumped in surprise and tensed up, readying himself to respond to some crisis or another. He gave Kurumu his full attention.

"Kurumu," Tukune question. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong," Kurumu said as she reached out and hugged Tsukune. "Is that I don't get to spend enough time with the man I love. So... I'm here to claim you before you get busy with anything else."

Tsukune let himself relax. There was no emergency that he needed to deal with. He put his arms around Kurumu. He had missed spending time with her too. They shared a gentle kiss.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Tsukune invited with a smile.

"I would love to," Kurumu smiled back.

Kurumu declared her 'Catch Tsukune alone after his meeting' plan a success and made a mental note to use it as often as she could. They held hands and walked together through the woods, just the two of them. It was quiet, with little to look at or any other distractions, making the moment all about being together.

"I love you," Tsukune said without preamble. He was instantly rewarded by a flash of warm feelings from Kurumu. "You know, I'm glad you wanted to spend time with me." Again the warm emotions flowed through their bond.

"I... I worry about you, Tskune," Kurumu said, blushing. His honest and direct words controlled her heart, making it hard for her to think about anything else but him. She wanted to hear Tsukune say more nice things, but the way he made her feel was too good sometimes. "You are working so hard, and you never get to have a chance to relax."

"I get to relax when I am with you," Tsukune said. "And I am working hard now so that I have a better chance of having the life I want in the future." He stopped walking and tugged Kurumu around so that they could face each other. He gave her a confident smile. "I finally have a plan for my future. I know what kind of work I want to do after I graduate."

Kurumu watched Tsukune's face as he talked about his career plan. He had a fire in his eyes and his whole face showed his determination. She could hear the confidence in his voice and could tell how glad he was to have a plan for his future. Kurumu knew that Tsukune had been bothered by the lack of direction for his life after graduation. She couldn't help but feel inspired by him.

"Tsukune," Kurumu spoke in a soft voice. "You're wonderful."

"Kurumu..." Tsukune looked into her eyes.

"Tsu-ku-nee..." Kurumu felt hear heart beating.

Tsukune felt himself getting lost in the moment. Clarity of thought brought him back to reality. Before anybody could interrupt his time with Kurumu, he took her face in his hands and kissed her. It was a kiss that carried his feelings and desires and the countless tiny things that defy definition. Kurumu was taken by surprise by Tsukune's kiss. He moved with such commitment and serious intention. It seemed strange to label a kiss as serious, but that is what it was. The kiss was forceful and Kurumu became unaware of anything else. Her entire world was Tsukune and the connection they shared.

When Kurumu was aware of herself and the larger world again she was breathing hard and her heart was racing. Some small inner voice complained that men were supposed to be enslaved by her kisses, not the other way around. Kurumu ignored the voice. If Tsukune kept offering her such wonderful kisses she would follow him anywhere. She was holding on to Tsukune, not just hugging him, but clinging to him for support because her legs had lost their strength.

"Tsukune..." Kurumu breathed.

"I have assignments to finish for tomorrow," Tsukune said, slightly spoiling Kurumu's mood. "And I am sure you do to."

"Yeah, yeah," Kurumu pouted.

"A good education is important," Tsukune reminded her. "So after you get your work done, would you like to come over and let me wash your wings?"

Kurumu looked up at Tsukune and blinked in surprise. Tsukune had never given her such a bold invitation before. In the past, the most that he had managed was to make some kind of offer when the mood had already been set. This time Tsukune was taking control. He was inviting Kurumu to share an intimate moment with him.

"Yes," Kurumu blushed, radiating happy, excited feelings. "I would like that."

As they walked back to the village together, Kurumu replayed Tsukune's words in her head. He had made the invitation to her. He had taken initiative to be with her. Tsukune had asked her to 'let' him wash her wings. That caught in Kurumu's mind and she picked at it for a while. Tsukune had not offered to wash her wings. He had asked for permission to wash her wings. Tsukune had invited Kurumu to share a private moment with him, but he wanted to do something for her. He wasn't offering it as a service, but instead he was asking to be close to her because it was something he wanted. Tsukune wanted to be close to Kurumu and to do things for her. That thought kept circling through her mind, making Kurumu feel warm inside.

Kurumu parted company with Tsukune when they reached the village. After a brief kiss, she ran to her house to tackle her school assignments. Trying to get her schoolwork done nearly drove her crazy. It wasn't that she had a lot to do, but rather that she normally took her time doing it, and now she wanted to rush through it. It did not help that her mind kept wandering. As she tried to get her assignments done, Kurumu kept taking little breaks to get ready to see Tsukune. She read her text book while preparing her dinner, and ate one handed while she wrote out her work. She packed a bag with the things she would need for a proper bath, and repacked it three times to make sure she had everything. Kurumu even packed the things she would need after a bath, including a fresh uniform in the morning. Half way through her History assignment, Kurumu unpacked her uniform and pajamas. When the paper was finished, she packed her clothes again. Her mind nearly exploded doing her Math assignment, because the more she tried to hurry the harder it became, slowing her down. Kurumu thought about abandoning her school work, but she was afraid Tsukune would ask her if she had finished, and then she would ether have to face his disappointment, or lie to him. And if she lied, he would find out and be disappointed anyway.

By the time Kurumu finished her school assignments it was late evening and she was ready for a bath. She considered washing herself before visiting Tsukune, to wash away the sweat she had worked up while trying to get her work done, but rejected the idea. While it only seemed a little silly to wash herself before having Tsukune wash her back and wings, Kurumu rejected the idea because it would take time, and she didn't want to wait. With a sense of relief if not accomplishment, Kurumu packed her work into her school bag. With bags in hand, Kurumu headed for Tsukune's house.

It was late enough in the evening when Kurumu arrived that Tsukune had time to spare. If he had not invited Kurumu over, he would have already bathed and gone to bed early. He welcomed her in and helped her with her bags, letting her know that he was glad that she wanted to spend time with him. They relaxed together for a short time, sipping tea, before accepting that it was getting late.

"Tsukune," Kurumu asked as she opened her bag. She started pulling out her preferred skin cleansers. "Should I wear my swimsuit?"

"Only if you want to," Tsukune answered. "Would you be more comfortable if I wore mine?"

"No," Kurumu said quickly. A small blush colored her cheeks.

The bath went better than Kurumu had expected. Tsukune's shyness was small. She could tell by the tension in his neck and back that Tsukune was deliberately letting himself be exposed to her. Having his hands on her body, touching her back and wings, felt almost as good physically as just having him paying attention to her made her feel inside. After washing, Kurumu and Tsukune squeezed into his small bath together for a relaxing soak.

"I noticed you brought more than a bath kit with you," Tsukune observed. "I was a little nervous about that."

"Why is that?" Kurumu asked, wondering if she had been too forward. She was still unsure if packing enough to spend the night and to get ready in the morning had been too much. Tsukune had expressed how uncomfortable he felt about her being too forward.

"I wasn't sure," Tsukune explained. "Just how I should go about inviting you to spend the night."

"All you have to do is ask," Kurumu said. "If you ask me I would be happy to spend the night with you." She managed to turn about in the bath so that she was kneeling between Tsukune's legs, facing him. "And not just the night. I will spend all day with you." Kurumu leaned into Tsukune and wrapped her arms around his neck. "If you ask me to, I will spend every day and every night with you, Tsukune. I would spend my life with you, Tsukune."

"Kurumu," Tsukune put his arms around her. "Some day, I might ask that of you."

"Tsukune..." Kurumu felt her heart skip a beat.

"But for now," Tsukune smiled gently. "It is getting late and we both need some rest. Would you like to spend the night?"

"Yes," Kurumu said, before leaning in for a kiss.

After their bath, Kurumu had some decisions to make. Tsukune had not tried to hide his body during their bath, and had not objected to Kurumu exposing hers. After getting a candid look at his body, Kurumu had felt a little nervous. She did not know if Tsukune was ready to be her lover, but she wanted to be his. As she dressed for bed, Kurumu had to decide how to present herself to Tsukune. Going to bed naked, she knew, would be too forward for Tsukune's sensibilities. Kurumu went through the bag she had packed and pulled out her underwear. She immediately set aside her bra for the morning, sleeping in the thing was not something she would ever do willingly. Panties took a moment of thought before being put on. She had thrown a set of pajamas in her bag because Kurumu had not known what to expect, and if nothing else, she could have warn them back to her house after the bath, instead of her dirty clothes. Kurumu considered the pajamas carefully for a moment, taking a quick look around to see if Tsukune was spying on her. Kurumu returned the bottoms of her pajamas to her bag, having chosen to only wear the top. Kurumu also decided to leave all but one button open, showing off her body while keeping the most exciting parts covered.

Kurumu had chosen to get dressed in the bathroom, because she wanted a little time for her personal cleaning rituals. She wasn't going to wear a beauty mask to bed, every woman's magazine agreed that such a thing was only for after marriage, or when the woman wished to discourage the advances of her partner. Kurumu still wanted to take a little extra time to make sure her face was properly scrubbed and her hair dry. When she was finished with her rituals, and had packed everything back away, Kurumu emerged from the bathroom. She found Tsukune in his room, sitting at his desk reading a small book. He looked up when Kurumu entered the room, and from his reaction Kurumu knew she had made the right choices about how to dress for bed.

Tsukune and Kurumu went to bed together. They kissed and cuddled a little as they settled into the sheets, enjoying the darkness. Kurumu was very excited, but knew that Tsukune was working himself hard, so she did not protest when he said 'goodnight' and drifted off to sleep. It took Kurumu a while longer to relax enough to finally fall asleep herself. One moment she was looking at Tsukune's sleeping face, and in the next moment she was slipping into dreams.

XxxxxxxX 

Kurumu woke up in the predawn hours to a moment of confusion. She felt warm but crowded. It took her a moment to figure out why her bed felt strange. Then she remembered that she was in Tsukune's bed, and was suddenly clear headed. She noticed how strong and handsome Tsukune's sleeping face appeared in the dim light of the room. Kurumu cuddled up close to him carefully, not wanting to disturb his sleep.

Try as she might, Kurumu could not get back to sleep. She would doze off for a moment, only to snap back to wakefulness. She wasn't feeling tired, and Tsukune was so close to her. Kurumu wanted to let Tsukune rest, because she knew he needed it, but at the same time, she wanted him to wake up and so he could pay attention to her. Kurumu tried to sleep, but every time she woke up she found herself checking the clock beside Tsukune's bed.

Classes started at eight in the morning, Kurumu reviewed her morning schedule in her head. She normally got up by half past six in order to get ready in time. By half past seven, she would head out the door to meet up with Tsukune and start the twenty minute walk to school. Tsukune didn't have to do as much to get ready for the day, because he was a boy. He also had Ruby to help him out. Kurumu reasoned that Tsukune wasn't likely to wake up much before seven. At a quarter after six, Kurumu was too restless to even pretend to try to sleep. She climbed out of bed carefully and started her morning rituals to get ready for school. She did everything she could, short of fixing breakfast or making her lunch, to get ready for the day ahead. She discovered Ruby in the kitchen working happily, but felt kind of awkward so she left the witch alone and retreated to Tsukune's room, closing the door behind her. It was still twenty minutes to seven.

Kurumu saw Tsukune laying on his side in bed, still sleeping. She hoped that he would overlook a little selfishness on her part and went over to him. Kurumu pulled back the blankets and sat on the edge of the bed. Tsukune, maybe because of her, rolled onto his back at that moment. Kurumu was treated to the sight of a defenseless Tsukune in a state of being only partially awake. She felt herself blush as she took in the sight of Tsukune' boxers raised up in the front. Kurumu kept looking between Tsukune's face and his lap. With nervous fingers, Kurumu reached out carefully. She slipped her fingers in through the opening in the front of Tsukune's boxers, immediately feeling the heat coming from his body.

Excitement and desire made Kurumu bold. She reached for Tsukune's flesh and was rewarded for her efforts by feeling it in her grasp. Once she had him in her hand, it was so easy to draw him out. Kurumu could feel her heart pounding with excitement in her chest as she looked at Tsukune's masculine flesh in her hand. It was warm, and heavy for it's size. Kurumu squeezed Tsukune gently, moving her hand about to look at the object of her curiosity from different angles. It was a part of Tsukune she wanted to know intimately. It was a part of him that he had already shared with other women in his life. As Tsukune's flesh grew more firm in her hand, Kurumu felt the urge to take what she wanted from him while he still slept. It would be so easy for her, it was a natural talent for any Succubus. She held back because she knew Tsukune would not approve.

Kurumu looked up at Tsukune's sleeping face and thought about her choices. Her mother had talked to her a lot about the ways a woman could please a man, and by pleasing him, she could control him. Ageha had even gone so far as to watch a pornographic movie with her daughter, explaining it in clinical, critical detail. While Kurumu had never more than kissed a boy, she did know about other ways to bring a man pleasure than going all the way. Leaning down, Kurumu kissed Tsukune gently on the lips.

"Good morning Tsukune," Kurumu said in a warm voice. "Time to wake up."

"Mmmmmm," Tsukune smiled slowly and opened his eyes. "Morning Kurumu."

"Tsukune," Kusumu looked at him with seductive eyes. "You know that I love you, right?"

"Yes," Tsukune answered, fighting a yawn. "And I love you too."

"Do you really love me?" Kurumu questioned.

"Yes," Tsukune nodded, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"If you really love me," Kurumu continued. "That means you will forgive me if I do something a little selfish, won't you?"

"Of course," Tsukune said.

"Good," Kurumu grinned as she gave his flesh a firm squeeze.

"Wha..." Tsukune was suddenly wide awake, but his exclamation was cut off by Kurumu's demanding kiss.

Kurumu was rather pleased with herself. She had overwhelmed Tsukune with her kiss and his masculine flesh had grown hard in her grip. She continued to squeeze it as she rubbed the end with her thumb. As she attacked Tsukune, she could feel his heart beating faster.

"Kurumu," Tsukune protested in a hoarse whisper. "What are you doing?" He tried to find the leverage to sit up.

"I am being selfish," Kurumu said. Now that Tsukune was awake, she felt her courage starting to slip away. She was going to do something incredibly forward, and was starting to feel afraid of how Tsukune would react. "I love you." Kurumu kissed him again.

Kurumu realized that she had to commit or quit. If she did not continue her attack, then all that she would have achieved would be to have worked up Tsukune, possibly to the point of wanting to find satisfaction with Moka or Ruby. Kurumu couldn't afford to retreat now, so she pressed the attack. She broke off her kiss with Tsukune, and made her move before he could realize the direction of her next attack, let alone defend against it.

Kurumu tried not to over-think what she was doing. With a firm grip to keep Tsukune from trying to escape, and to keep herself from retreating, Kurumu launched her attack. She bent herself down over Tsukune and opened her mouth. In a way it was like being a little girl again. When she was little, Kurumu would try to get a whole cookie in her mouth in a single bite, as much to make it irrevocably hers as to enjoy the taste of it. It was a very spoiled thing to do. Those same feelings and motivations bubbled up through Kurumu as she went down on Tsukune. She wanted to claim him for her own as much as she wanted to know the pleasure and the flavor of him.

Only once she was committed did Kurumu let herself truly be aware of things. She was aware of the heat from Tsukune's body. She could feel the tension in his muscles as he struggled with his sense of shock. But more than anything else, Kurumu was aware of Tsukune's flesh between her lips. It was strange, she thought, that such an intimate and important part of Tsukune should taste so much like his finger, or his earlobe. While it was still his skin, Kurumu had expected this one place to taste special in some way. Drawing on what her mother had explained to her, Kurumu applied her skill and knowledge of kissing to the object of her attention. As she did, she realized that it was the textures that made Tsukune's flesh so unique. Because there was neither muscle or bone, the flesh was less ridged at first, but had grown more firm than his arms or chest. Even in its most awakened state it was somehow soft to the touch of her fingers and lips. It was also very warm, almost hot.

Kurumu was distantly aware Tsukune was reacting to her attentions. He let out a groan that was filled with frustration. She counted it as proof that she was doing something right. Tsukune wasn't trying to stop her, no mater how tense he was holding himself. As she applied herself to the task she had taken on, Kurumu tried to be aware of Tsukune. Her mother had taught her that watching a man's reactions was important. Kurumu ended up climbing up onto the bed and over Tsukune's legs. In her new position she was able to steal looks at Tsukune face to gauge her performance.

One movie and a few frank conversations with her mother were not enough to give Kurumu any serious skills when it came to giving pleasure to a man. It was the suddenness of her attack that gave Kurumu her chance. The fact that Tsukune had relatively little experience, and was not immune to Kurumu's charms to begin with, aided Kurumu. In spite of his intentions, Tsukune found Kurumu's attentions exciting, and the pleasure was impossible for him to ignore. His base desires rose up within him, a dark reflection of his love for Kurumu. The two together were a potent combination. Primal hungers and emotional energies blended together. In spite of himself, Tsukune reached out to Kurumu. He gripped her shoulder with one hand and ran the other through her hair.

Kurumu was caught up in the moment. She could feel Lust stirring within Tsukune, and knowing how rare that was, took pride in the knowledge that she was the inspiration for it. Tsukune was touching her, giving her attention without trying to reject hers. She was aware of a sweet flavor on her tongue even as Tsukune groaned, or possible growled.

"Kurumu..." Tsukune's voice was gruff, tortured as he spoke her name.

Kurumu felt a rush of pleasure, affection, excitement, and other feelings she couldn't name. Tsukune saying her name was gratifying. His body tensed and his flesh swelled. She felt the tremor running through him as she took his control away and he reached his limit. In a rush, Tsukune's moment of release arrived.

Kurumu was a succubus. She was a youkai that lived off of men's desires. She remembered the truth of her basic nature as she received Tsukune's release. It was more than just a physical sharing. In that moment, Kurumu received not just from his body, but from his spirit as well. The rush of energy, of power, was intoxicating. Kurumu felt so good, so alive in that moment that it was like anything was possible. Also in that moment. Kurumu was aware of Tsukune as never before. She could feel the heat of his emotions, and even the lingering pain of his scars and the burning of the youkai blood in his body. It was a flash of clarity and closeness that nearly brought Kurumu to tears of joy.


	103. Conflicting Wants

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 103

When Kurumu recovered from the rush of what had just happened, and the raw energy she had drawn in, she felt a moment of panic. To a succubus a man's life energy was food. They drew out that energy, feeding upon it, by encouraging their lust. It is said that a succubus can drain a man's soul from his body. Kurumu had never had such a rush of energy fill her before. She had drawn deeply from Tsukune in the past, when his youki was filling him, but this was beyond that. She had felt Tsukune's lust, but compared to the energy she had taken in, it was a small thing. Likewise, Tsukune's youki had been quiet, slumbering within him. Kurumu was afraid of where such energy could have come from, and looked up at Tsukune's face. Kurumu had once seen her mother drain two would-be attackers so empty of energy, of life its self, that it showed in their eyes, and the rest of their bodies. When she looked up at Tsukune's face and only saw him looking back, smiling crookedly, with his usual warm eyes, Kurumu felt a sense of relief.

"I love you too," Tsukune said.

"Huh?" Kurumu blinked, feeling a moment of confusion.

"Before you... Kissed me," Tsukune reminded her. "And before you... Well... You said that you loved me. I love you too."

"Tsukune..." Kurumu smiled in wonder.

"I'm sorry if I sound selfish," Tsukune said. "I feel like I should do something for you, after what you just did for me, but we need to get ready for school."

"Uh... Oh," Kurumu's mind finally started to catch up to where she was, and what time it was. "Oh!" She jumped from the bed.

Kurumu looked at the clock, surprised and relieved to see that only twenty minutes had passed. She hurried to wash up and check her appearance, while Tsukune saw to his own morning rituals. In spite of the distraction, they were able to have a morning meal together and get out the door on time.

Moka and Mizore were out in front of Tsukune house when he and Kurumu emerged for the day. Both of them scowled at the couple. Tsukune looked a little sheepish, while Kurumu was practically glowing. Moka took it as a sure sign that something had happened. Fighting back her own jealousy, she managed a smile.

"Good morning, Tsukune," Moka said. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes," Tsukune smiled back. "Thank you for asking. How about you? Did you have a good night's rest?"

"I slept," Moka answered. "But you have been working hard lately. You need to get your rest to stay healthy." She shot a meaningful look at Kurumu.

"We went to sleep at a reasonable time last night," Tsukune said honestly, looking around only to make sure nobody was listening in. He stepped in close to Moka and lowered his voice to further insure privacy. "We took a bath together and then slept in the same bed, like we have in the past."

"You don't have to tell her everything," Kurumu protested, grabbing at Tsukune's arm and hugging it to her breasts.

"Yes I do," Tsukune argued. "I made a promise to Moka, and a part of it was that I would not hide things from her. Just like when you wanted to know about things that have happened before, and I was honest with you."

Kurumu made a frustrated face and considered Tsukune's words.

"Tsukune always tells me what I want to know," Moka said. She put her arms around Tsukune, taking in the scent of him even as she talked. "He gave me his oath. I may not always be happy with Tsukune, but I know I can trust him." Moka could smell Kurumu on Tsukune, but not in any unusual way. What puzzled her was why she could sense Kurumu's youki so clearly, and the way it was mixed with Tsukune's

"Good morning," Yukari greeted everyone as she joined them, oblivious to the tension. "You look happy this morning Kurumu," The little witch observed. She poked the older girl in the waist while eying her critically. "You must have had a good breakfast. To have so much energy in the morning is unusual for you." She poked the succubus again. "If you keep eating like that it will effect your whole body."

Kurumu had a moment of insight, as if curtains had been drawn back from a window. Yukari's words had been meant to be teasing, or even insulting, implying that Kurumu was over eating and would get fat. The truth was that Kurumu did have a good breakfast. She had broken the longest fast in her life. At eighteen years old, Kurumu had just truly 'fed' for the first time in her life. She had drawn in the energy of Lust many times, but that was like drinking juice compared to eating a meal. While both could sustain a body, truly feeding was better. Kurumu looked towards Moka.

The vampire drank tomato juice frequently. Kurumu had even noticed that Moka drank almost three times as much juice when Tsukune was under pressure to keep up with all of his responsibilities. Kurumu had always known that Moka liked to drink Tsukune's blood, but now she understood why. It was not just a craving, an urge to enjoy something tasty. When Moka was drinking Tsukune's blood it was about feeding her body.

"Yes," Kurumu said suddenly, ignoring Yukari's poking finger. "I did have a good breakfast." Kurumu kissed Tsukune's cheek before letting go of his arm. "I think Moka would probably like some breakfast as well." Kurumu started walking towards school. "Tsukune, I'll see you later."

Moka watched in surprised confusion as Kurumu grabbed Mizore and Yukari and pulled them along with her. She had trouble believing that the succubus, her chief rival for Tsukune had just told Moka that it was alright to drink Tsukune's blood, and then left her alone with him. She looked at Tsukune with questioning eyes.

"Come with me," Moka said, slipping from Tsukune's embrace and taking him by the hand. "You need to tell me everything that happened last night, in detail." She dragged Tsukune behind her into the woods.

"Nothing happened last night," Tsukune explained. "It happened this morning."

Moka listened carefully as Tsukune told her what had happened. A very large part of her was jealous and wanted to go find Kurumu, and kill the woman. A very small part of Moka was considering the events of Tsukune's story in a very analytical way. The rest of her was surprisingly excited. Moka was unsure of what she should do.

"Tsukune," Moka stopped and turned towards Tsukune. "I think I am very angry with you right now. I don't know how I should feel about someone else feeding from you in such a way, but for now..." She moved in close to him and embraced Tsukune. "I think you should let me suck your blood."

xxxxxx

By Wednesday night Tsukune was feeling drained in more ways than one. His schedule had not let up yet, so he was as busy as ever. He had people depending upon him with the Student Police, two committees, the town police force, and the Newspaper Club. While his club mates wanted to help him as much as possible, Tsukune still felt that he had to do his share of the work. While all of his responsibilities weighed him down, Tsukune took what comfort in his friends' personalities as he could. Yukari had been growing increasingly more frustrated every day as she watched her friends interact with cryptic jabs and retorts. Kurumu had started referring to Tsukune as yummy and delicious. Moka kept blushing at the strangest times. Mizore was practically defending Tsukune from the other two. Once, when Yukari had tried to sit in Tsukune's lap, Moka had knocked her aside so hard that the little witch thought that she might have cracked a rib.

Tsukune understood why his friends were acting the way they were It was related to the other reasons why he was feeling worn out. Kurumu and Moka had slipped off somewhere to have a talk. While Tsukune knew what they were talking about, he had no idea what had been said. He did guess that Kurumu had won whatever argument that went on, because she had come back with a smirk, while Moka had been scowling. That night, when Tsukune finally returned to his house, Moka had been waiting for him. She had a cool, almost distant attitude, but she stayed beside Tsukune and helped him with his school work. The very same minute that Tsukune was finished with what needed to be done, Moka made her move.

"Finally," Tsukune tossed down his pen with a sigh, closing his textbook.

"Finally," Moka said with a growl.

The had been sitting beside each other at the table doing schoolwork. Moka had finished hers, and had patiently helped Tsukune with his. Once they were done, she turned to him and grabbed a double handful of his hair. Moka kissed Tsukune as if she had been starving for his lips. After only a moment of surprise, Tsukune kissed her back.

Moka had been feeling jealous and excited all day, and intended to fix both problems at once. After a short breather after the schoolwork was done, Tsukune and Moka bathed together. She used the chance to inspect Tsukune's body. Moka was never sure why, but she had some little fear that Tsukune's body would in some way be damaged or changed whenever he got too close to another woman. But then again, most of the scars on his body were a result of him being too close to women. Ether herself, or the others, Tsukune had been badly injured inside and out because he refused to abandon his friends.

After the bath, Moka was ready to get serious. There was always a small amount of nervousness Moka felt when she went to Tsukune's bed. There was always the little doubt in the back of her mind about her ability to satisfy Tsukune, and about her own ability to hold back from hurting him. When every they were close, she could not help but thirst for his blood, and in their moments of passion she would lose control of herself. It was something she always regretted, causing harm and pain to the one person that made her feel so good. As they went to bed together, Moka hoped that Tsukune would forgive her for any loss of control, as he always did.

Tsukune felt a little embarrassed. What Kurumu had done to him that morning, with her mouth upon his flesh, had happened so quickly that he did not have time to feel embarrassed. He had gone from feeling surprised to feeling good, to feeling incredible, in a short amount of time. Moka, on the other hand, was taking her time. She was being sure to do a close inspection of Tsukune's flesh, her hands and her breath were teasing and exciting him, but at the same time he was too embarrassed to do more then take quick peeks at Moka's cute face.

Moka was fascinated by Tsukune's body. His masculine flesh was hot in her hands, and was a strange combination of textures layered on top of each other. She knew what she wanted to do. Moka wanted to prove to Tsukune, and herself, that anything Kurumu had to offer him she could also. But as she considered what was before her, and felt her mouth water, Moka was filled with doubt. But determination and pride pushed her on. Nervously, Moka kissed Tsukune's hard flesh. One action would lead to another. A small peck started it. A lingering kiss continued it. A lick, and then another. Before she knew it, Moka was lavishing attention on the object of her curiosity. I was only when Tsukune groaned that her awareness of him expanded to more then just what was in her hands.

It was intoxicating, a small analytical part of Moka's mind observed. She had so much control over Tsukune, and at the same time she had trouble controlling herself. That little thought slowly expanded. Moka realized that she was having trouble controlling herself. She wanted to give Tsukune pleasure, to match what Kurumu had done, but she had not considered what she would have to endure to make that happen. Tsukune's masculine flesh was engorged with blood. The skin was soft, and he was so hot in her hands, and on her lips. Tsukune's unique scent was nearly over powering. While Moka knew well the taste of Tsukune's skin, she could detect his delicious blood that was so close to her tongue. She could feel a surge in him with every beat of his heart.

With difficulty, Moka lifted her mouth from his flesh. She looked up at Tsukune's face and fought to control her urges. Tsukune could see the glassy, unfocused look in Moka's eyes, and her breathing was ragged, as if she had just sprinted a mile or more. He reached for her and drew her up to him. Moka accepted Tsukune's guidance and crawled up over him. His handsome face drew nearer as their bodies came together. Without hesitation, Moka leaned her head in, and drove her fangs into his neck.

Moka lay beside Tsukune, enjoying the heat of his presence. Tsukune was sleeping, and she wished that she could too, but one nagging doubt kept haunting her. Moka wanted to prove her worth as a lover, but was afraid of her own weakness, her own lack of control. Looking for some support or guidance, Moka called for advice.

_'Ura chan,'_ Moka focused her thoughts inwards. _'Can you hear me?'_

'_I hear you_,' Inner Moka answered. _'I smell Tsukune.'_ It was distant but clear sensation, one that was clear even through the sleepy fog of the seal.

_'He's here,'_ Outer Moka explained._ 'We're in bed together.'_

'_Did you bother me just to brag?'_ Inner Moka growled.

_'I have a problem,_' Outer Moka continued. Concentrating, she shared her concerns with her inner self.

_'Release me,'_ Inner Moka ordered.

_ 'Tsukune is asleep,'_ Outer Moka said.

_'Use his hand,' _Inner Moka instructed. _'You've done that before.'_

'_But he was awake then,' _Outer Moka protested.

_'It is about desire and intent,' _Inner Moka explained. _'Remember when that spoiled little succubus was first around? She filled Tsukune with enough doubt that for a moment that he could not remove the seal. We have removed all such doubts long ago.'_

_'What kind of intention could Tsukune have when he's asleep?"_ Outer Moka questioned.

_'All the better,' _Inner Moka was almost purring. _'If he truly desires me, than even asleep he should be able to remove the seal.'_

Moka was doubtful. The idea that the Tsukune's sleeping hand could remove the seal. Using his hand while asleep should be like trying to remove the seal herself, and that was something she could not do. Still, doubtful or not, it was worth a try. Gently, so not to wake Tsukune, Moka reached for his hand and lifted it to her chest. She liked the warm feeling of it against her bare skin as she brought it to where her seal rested. Without any hesitation, the weight of Tsukune's had pulled the seal free.

Inner Moka allowed herself the indulgence of a lazy stretch. She lifted the seal from the bed and tossed it to the floor, keeping it safely out of the way. Moka was aware of her naked body beside an equally naked Tsukune. A part of her was irritated that Tsukune had shared himself with the other Moka, but the fact that he had been with her, even in a limited way made her happy. Moka took her time to admire Tsukune's sleeping, handsome face. Moka understood why she loved Tsukune, and why all the others did too. If only she had the freedom the others did. If Moka had the freedom to live just for herself, she would take Tsukune away from the others and keep him all to herself.

Moka smiled bitterly. If she could not have the life she wanted with Tsukune, then she would make sure none of the others would ether. Her father had taught Moka many things he had probably never intended. The old man had thought that he had just been indulging Moka by letting her hang around him as he managed his holdings and held business meetings. Likewise, his string of casual lovers, concubines, and wives had all taught Moka things that most people never had to think about. Lady Tara had shared some things with Moka that had sounded harsh and cruel, but it had been good advice.

"Oh, Tsukune," Moka said softly. "If only you and I could just have that normal life you want so badly." Moka reached up and lay her hand against Tsukune's cheek. "I may not have you all to myself, but you will give me everything else that I will ever want or need." Moka watched Tsukune for a moment longer.

"Tsukune," Moka said in a firm voice. "Wake up now."

"Hrmmm?" Tsukune's eyes opened. He was immediately aware of Inner Moka's presence. Not only could he feel her youki, but he could see her shining silver hair and beautiful face. "Moka?"

"Hello, Tsukune," Moka smile. "Are you happy to see me?"

"Yes," Tsukune answered without hesitation, reaching for her.

Moka welcomed Tsukune's embrace, and embraced him in return. It took only a single kiss from him to dispel any misgivings the other Moka had passed on. The outer Moka had been worried about not pleasing Tsukune enough. Inner Moka had no such worries. Tsukune was excited just to see her, and was aroused by her body without any teasing. She enjoyed his attention as he pleased her. Moka had no doubt that she could keep Tsukune satisfied as his lover. However, she did not want him forgetting that she came first. After they had shared their passion, Moka made her move.

"Tsukune," Moka purred. "I understand that you've been busy lately." She reached down and took hold of his masculine flash. She could still feel her moisture on his skin, but was rewarded by feeling the heat of his blood flowing under her fingers. "I want you to remember to take care of yourself. You belong to me, after all."

"Yes, Dame Moka," Tsukune agreed with a smile.

"I like it when you say that," Moka smile. "You deserve a reward." She leaned in and kissed his lips. "In fact," Moka continued. "I think I will do something special, just to remind you that you do belong to me." She kissed his throat and then his chest.

Moka planted a line of kisses down Tsukune's torso and she moved lower in the bed. His flesh awakened in her hand, becoming firm and ready to give its service. Moka didn't hesitate. She lowered her mouth to him, tasting the flavor of her own flesh upon his. Her own scent was mixed with his. Moka closed her eyes and explored all the sensations she found. The way Tsukune tensed up from her attentions, Moka knew that she would be doing this to him again. She found it exciting. The sensations she was experiencing, and the effect she was having on Tsukune. Moka much preferred to have Tsukune giving her attention, to be the one giving her pleasure, but this was something she could do just for him, as a way of giving him something because she loved him. Her desire of Tsukune, all of him, filled her. Her own hunger for pleasure and sensations stirred. He primal hunger called out, starting as a whisper and rising up into a roar.

"Moka," Tsukune hissed as he reached his limit.

Moka felt the change in Tsukune. His flesh became more engorged with blood and throbbed as his body tensed. The taste of Tsukune's seed as he reached his release filled her mouth. Moka was aware in an instant that stretched out immeasurably of how alike, and unalike his seed was to his blood. It was a pale and shallow comparison. The flavor was bitter, salty-sweet. The fire, the life that his blood carried was there, but at the same time it was so weak. It was like a camp fire compared to a burning forest. Moka swallowed Tsukune's seed, but was unsatisfied by it. It was a tease that only inflamed her hunger. Moka thirsted, and with the object of her desire so close, there was little reason to hesitate. She stabbed her fangs into Tsukune's flesh.

XXX xxx XXX

"It's alright, really," Tsukune tried to argue.

"But Tsukune," Moka was nearly in tears. "I didn't mean to bite you there."

"I know," Tsukune soothed. "It will be alright..."

"I just lost control for a moment," Moka apologized. "I was suddenly so excited, and you taste so good, and..."

"Moka," Tsukune tried to hug her close. "It's not that bad. You just surprised me."

"No," Moka pushed herself away from Tsukune. "I should have been more careful. I should never have let it come to this." She climbed off of the bed carelessly. Something slipped under her foot, making her stumble.

"Moka," Tsukune said as he caught her in his arms again, half catching her and half pulling her back into bed. "I'm fine," He said firmly. "I'm not angry anymore."

"But I could have..." Moka's words were cut off by a kiss.

"Dame Moka," Tsukune said in a firm voice that was in contrast to his smile. "I am not angry. I am not permanently injured. It is alright."

"Are you sure, Tsukune?" Moka questioned, her eyes shining.

It was an image that Tsukune wished he could take a picture of. Moka, with her silver hair and red eyes, looking nervous and shy. She was so cute that his heart felt like it would explode. Her eyes were shining and there was a blush to her cheeks. Her flawless body was in his arms, exposed to him. His desire for her started to rise again.

"Moka, I …. Ow," Tsukune flinched at the sharp pain in his groin.

"Tsukune," Moka scrambled to her feet, stepping on and kicking aside whatever was on the floor.

Moka pushed Tsukune down, making him lay on his back. She quickly focused her attention on his lap. There was only a pair of red marks remaining from her moment of weakness. Seeing the marks left by her fangs made Moka feel bad. She had wanted to do something special for Tsukune, for her lover, but it had turned into something selfish. She wanted to run away until she had a chance to recover her self control. She turned from the bed to look for the seal.

"Moka," Tsukune said, reaching out and catching her wrist. "Please." Tsukune pulled gently.

Moka didn't have the will to resist. Her sense of guilt made her want to surrender to Tsukune. Even if she wasn't feeling guilty, it was Tsukune that was asking something from her. Even after she had hurt him, again, he was asking to be with her. Fighting back tears, Moka yielded to him.

"Moka," Tsukune said as Moka lay back down and surrendered to his embrace. "I love you. A little pain and blood is a small price to pay just to have you in my life"

"Tsukune," Moka burried her face against Tsukune's chest. "Tsukune..."

Moka felt overwhelmed with emotions. She could feel the power of her body, having taken blood twice from Tsukune in a single night. She was a vampire, a creature of legendary power and status. But at that moment, Moka was something else. She saw herself as something different. She was a woman, being comforted by a supportive and loving man. The emotions spread through her, and Moka started to cry.


	104. Busy Lives

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 104

Tsukune woke Wednesday morning to Silver Haired Moka cuddled up beside him, both of them still undressed, and Ruby calling his name softly from beside the bed. Tsukune opened his eyes to the sight of Ruby smiling at the sight of his naked body. It didn't take long for Tsukune's brain to processed the importance of the scene. It was time to get up and get ready for school. Tsukune dismissed Ruby and then turned his attention to Moka.

Moka was surprised to hear Tsukune calling her name. She had been floating in dreams she couldn't remember when Tsukune's voice reached her. When she opened her eyes to see Tsukune's face above hers, she felt a wave of excited, happy feelings wash over her. She reached up and embraced him, pulling him into a kiss.

"Moka," Tsukune said warmly after their kiss. "It's time to get ready for school."

"Hmmmm?" Moka blinked as Tsukune's words took on meaning. "Oh! Oh no..."

Moka scrambled from the bed. She found the seal by the expedient method of stepping hard upon it. She picked it up and turned back to Tsukune.

"You shouldn't have let me sleep," Moka insisted. "Now we have to get ready... Tsukune, thank you. I love you." Clenching her eyes tightly shut, she replaced the seal.

"What?" Moka stumbled, pink hair rippling from the motion as her green eyes focused.

Tsukune had embraced the awakened outer Moka, supporting her as she regained awareness. She looked up into his face for a moment as she regained her sense of self. The last thing she remembered the room had been dark and Tsukune had been asleep.

"Tsukune," Moka questioned. "What's going on?"

"Good morning," Tsukune said. "It's time to get ready for school."

Moka was on the edge of panic. She saw Tsukune's clock and realized that she had over slept by almost thirty minutes. She looked around the room for her things.

"Moka," Ruby said from the doorway. "The bathroom is prepared for you. I will have your uniform ready in a few minutes. Your lunches are packed and breakfast can be served at any time."

"Thank you," Moka said with visible relief. She let go of Tsukune and headed for the doorway.

By the time Moka had herself composed and was ready for school, Tsukune had managed to get ready also. Ruby had anticipated Moka's prolonged use of the bathroom to get ready, so she had filled a basin with warm water in the kitchen and carried to the bedroom for Tsukune to wash with. After a quick breakfast together, Moka and Tsukune went out to face the day ahead.

For Tsukune the day was long and exhausting. He had gotten very little rest the night before, and lost a noticeable amount of blood. Kurumu and Mizore were both quick to noticed that Tsukune and Moka had shared an eventful night together, causing both of them to be a bit more clingy than the day before, which bothered Yukari, inspiring her to try to cling closer to Tsukune as well. Once at school, the day's lectures seemed drag on endlessly, When not in classes, Tsukune's other responsibilities dogged his heels. The twins brought Tsukune his fan mail, along with a report on Student Police activities. One of the Student Police watch commanders had a family emergency, so the schedule needed to be revised. Yuu brought Tsukune a list of things he would need to address during the next Festival Committee meeting. On a day that Tsukune could have used a little extra rest, he was asked to give a little more of himself. After classes and meetings, Tsukune was even summoned to the town koban, to watch the desk for a few hours while the people normally there attended a meeting of their own.

Moka was not having a very good day ether. While she had gotten as little rest as Tsukune, she had the advantage of having drank his blood twice in one night, so her body was full of energy. Where Moka was suffering was within. Guilt over loosing control and hurting Tsukune kept emanating from her inner self. That loss of control had planted seeds of doubt in Moka's heart. Kurumu had been able to do something for Tsukune that Moka could not. By the end of the school day, Moka couldn't even look at Tsukune without remembering what had happened in vivid detail.

_'Ura-chan,'_ Moka thought. _'What's wrong with us?'_

_ 'We were not strong enough,'_ Inner Moka answered. _'We could not resist our desires.'_

_'What do we do now?'_ Moka questioned.

_'We accept Tsukune's forgiveness,'_ Inner Moka replied. _'And we work to become stronger.'_

XXX XXX

Ogono Aiko sat in her dorm room, outwardly quiet, but with her mind working hard. Following the Summer Break, she had written a letter to Aono Tsukune. It had been a polite, informal letter that she had written and sent to be friendly. She also sent the letter just so she could claim to have written to a boy. To her surpise, Tsukune had written back. His penmanship was not elegant, but it was clear and legible. Aiko had been told that a person's true nature could be seen in their handwriting. Tsukune's penmanship and grammar were a reflection of what she knew of him from personal experience. His pen had kept firm contact with the paper, keeping his kanji clear and uniform. While her teachers would have marked down any papers written the same way, Aiko liked the basic, dependable style. It made reading it easy, while his grammar was polite and clear. Tsukune's letter hand been open and friendly. He had even included words of greetings from his female friends, letting Aiko know that he had shared her letter with them. Tsukune's openness had inspired Aiko to share his letter with her friends at school who also had good memories of him.

Tsukune and his friends had made an impression on Aiko's classmates. Aiko had never suspected that talking about Tsukune would cause any problems. She had been surprised when word started to spread around school that Tsukune might actually be a bad person to be associated with in any way. It seemed that someone had started asking a lot of questions about him, and they were the kind of questions, from the kind of source, that raised suspicion. The dean of her school had even gone so far as to pass word, through the counselors and homeroom teachers, that if any questionable contact with Aono Tsukune took place, it would be reported. Aiko was never clear on what was considered questionable, or who it would be reported to, but she did not intend to just cut off all contact with Tsukune. This left Aiko with the question of what she should write to him. She had decided to let Tsukune know what she could about what was going on, but she didn't know much, and didn't know the best way to share what she did know. With determination, Aiko set herself to the task of writing to Tsukune, not knowing what repercussions may come from it,

xxx xxx xxx

Lieutenant Tanaka of the Imperial Guard had left the Aono house feeling frustrated enough to chew rocks. He could not believe how dense the Aono boy's parents were. They had held back nothing from Lieutenant Tanaka, not that he could tell anyway, but it seemed that they knew next to nothing about their son's life at school. Aono Kasumi had happily shared all the letters she had saved from her son, and his friends. He had read through the letters, and found them to be very much like the ones his own daughter sent to her mother, which made them almost useless to the captain's investigation. He had taken down the names of the friends from the letters, noticing that they were all girls, and added them to his list of leads to investigate.

As he settled into the driver's seat of his car, Tanaka Ito revised his assessment of the Aonos. They had sent their son away to high school, much as he had sent his own child, for the sake of a good education and the hope of a good future. If their son had experienced a change in personality after discovering a new lifestyle, the Aonos would only know about it if somebody told them. Perhaps he had found a spoiled rich girlfriend that was drawing him in, and had taught him how to play the system and his parents. Lieutenant Tanaka sat in his car for a few minutes and considered his next course of action.

XXX XX XXX

Tsukune sat at his desk with a frown on his face. He had just read Aiko's latest letter, and it had not been good news. Somebody was investigating him, but it was unclear why. Tsukune suspected it was something to do with Fairy Tail. They were a criminal organization, so the police at some level had to be aware of them. If that was the case, then they might have heard about Tsukune and were just investigating a lead. Tsukune let out a long sigh. This was going to be a problem. He reached up to play with the curved bead he wore around his neck. The Magatama he had been given during the trip was usually with him, even if he forgot about it much of the time. As he fingered the bead, Tsukune thought about what he should do next. Aiko's letter just added a new layer of stress to Tsukune's life.

XXX XXX

Mizore had been watching Tsukune and waiting for a chance to advance her relationship with him. The last time she had gotten him alone had been nice, but it had been as friends. Mizore wanted to be more than Tsukune's friend. She wanted to be his wife, his lover, the mother to his children. There was no denying that he and Moka were lovers. He had also grown closer to Kurumu during their dancing job. Mizore felt like she was getting left, if not behind then off to the side, and that was not what she wanted.

Mizore realized that her problem came from meeting Tsukune too late. By the time she had worked up the courage to talk to him he already had Moka and Kurumu in his life, so he had not been lonely enough to just run away with her. She wasn't lonely any more ether, but she would give up her other friends to have Tsukune all to herself. Tsukune had made a life for himself at school, Mizore realized. He didn't like it when she or Kurumu acted too forward, at least in public. He did respect honest feelings, even if they did not match his ideas of proper. During school hours, Tsukune was determined to act respectable and responsible, including his time spent with committee meetings, the student police, and any other training he was involved in. That right there limited Mizore's chances to improve her relationship with Tsukune.

When Tsukune was not involved with his many responsibilities, he already had companionship. Ruby was his slave, seeing to his needs and home, blocking the chance for Mizore to get close to him by playing cook or maid. Moka was his most visible girlfriend, and Inner Moka was his partner for fight training. Kurumu was his second companion when it came to quiet moments. Mizore could follow along with the group, but she wanted more than that. So she watched and waited, and looked for an opportunity to get closer to Tsukune. She also tried to think of ways to create an opportunity to get closer, but her plans all had the same key flaws. She would ether have to kidnap Tsukune, or get rid of the other women in his life. Tsukune would look down on ether action.

Mizore wondered if she could get the others to go off to some hot-springs woman's beauty resort if she made them think they won a contest and sent them tickets. A women only resort would mean leaving Tsukune behind. Hot-springs and Snow Maidens don't mix well, so Mizore would have a good reason to no go with the others. That would leave her behind with Tsukune, and give her the chance to get closer to him. The problem was that the others would not leave Tsukune behind, especially with someone who wanted to get closer to him. Mizore sat in the garden watching Tsukune's house while her mind wandered in circles.

XXX XXX XXX

Yukari was feeling lost. She didn't want to give up on her dream of being together with Tsukune and Moka, but she had been told that it would never happen. The problem was that she was still allowed to be their friend, but that was as far as it went, for now at least. Moka had made it clear that she was not interested in girls. Tsukune might be interested in girls, but had not shown any interest in Yukari. As the little witch lay in her bed she wondered if she was doomed to end up alone.

When not studying, or hanging out with her friends, Yukari liked to sit and read mangas. They were comforting for her. In a manga, the relationships developed following predictable formulas. Yukari could put herself in the role of any of the characters she wanted, and enjoy the romance and passion. She had shared her love for light novels with her housemate, Kuna. The two of them had gathered a collection of mangas that they shared back and forth. Yukari favored ecchi romance and harem stories that had adventure and action. Kuna tended to collect the ones that were more about daily lives, usually with a yuri or shoujo-ai themes. At least once a week they would sit together for a couple of hours reading mangas and discussing romantic pairings. It was a fun way to spend time, Yukari felt. Recently she had been reading with Kuna.

"Too bad I don't have someone like Tsukune to do this with," Yukari had sighed.

Yukari liked her mangas, and wished life was a little more like the stories she read. She had not thought that she might have a better life if she didn't spend so much time hiding from reality. She never noticed the gleam in Kuna's eyes.

XXXXX xx

"_To Dame Akashiya Moka of the Argent Cairn,"_ The letter was addressed to Moka.

When Moka had received the letter, delivered by unseen hands, she had felt a touch of apprehension. She opened the letter, worried that she was going to be called upon to do something unpleasent. By accepting the title of Dame, Moka had accepted certain responsibilities. While her title my only be real among the shadowy world of of youkai, it represented power.

_ "You are hereby summoned to the court of Lord Brone Gray of the Sutherland cairns and coast..."_

The letter was a summons to a court event. Moka felt a mix of nervousness and relief. A formal event usually meant nothing more than making a show of status and power. Moka, as a member of Lord Gray's court, would be expected to be in attendance to show her support. The letter told her the dates of the event and that transportation would be provided. All she had to do was pack a few clothes and plan to be on her best behavior for a weekend. As long as no unpleasant surprises came up, it would be much like attending one of her father's dinners.

Moka looked at the letter and frowned. She was going to have to spend a weekend away from school, and Tsukune. It was the last part that was the most bothersome.

_'Too bad we can't take Tsukune along,'_ Inner Moka's thoughts sounded.

_'What?'_ Moka gave a small jump of surprise. Normally Inner Moka would not be so perseptive. _'How long have you been awake?'_

_'I have not been fully asleep since my last night with Tsukune,'_ Inner Moka answered. _'I am unsure why, but it is as if you and I have become closer.'_

'_Is there something wrong with the seal?'_ Moka worried.

'_No,' _Inner Moka answered. '_I am still restrained. Perhaps it has to do with how much we have shared with Tsukune.'_

Moka took a moment to think about that. It was true that her two sides could talk when they both were focused, and Tsukune was something they both liked to focus on. Perhaps it was as inner Moka had said. By sharing enough of their separate lives with Tsukune they may be creating something that could bridge their minds together.

_'If Tsukune was not so busy,'_ Inner Moka observed. _'Then he could be our escort to court.'_

'_I know,'_ Moka sighed.

_'At least he will be too busy to get into any trouble with that succubus.'_ It was unclear where the thought had come from, but both sides of Moka were in agreement.


	105. Here and There

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 105

Tanaka Iris was fuming mad at her father. It was bad enough being sent to an 'elite' all girls school in the first place. After almost three years surrounded by status obsessed princesses, Iris had finally met a guy that she actually got along with. He appreciated classical art and theater, wasn't intimidated by a girl as tall as he was, and when Iris had stubbed her toe during a shrine visit and cursed up a blue streak, had not even frowned at her. Iris had managed to trade numbers with a classmate so she could do the 'Test of Courage' with Chiba Ken, but it had been worth it. Iris wasn't sure if she was in love, but she did like Ken a lot. She had written to her mother about the trip, and about Ken. She had even been exchanging regular letters with Ken ever since the trip. After being confined to an all girls school, Iris was finally developing a social life.

Iris' chance at happiness, and maybe a little romance after graduation was threatened when her father came for a visit. Lieutenant Tanaka of the Imperial Guard had appeared at school without warning, and proceeded to ask questions. It had been bad enough when the man had made calls to the dean and the teachers, but coming in person was too much. Iris' father had questioned her, and all of her classmates that had gone on the summer trip together. The whole experience had been embarrassing. Through it all, the man had acted as stiff and distant as always. His one act of fatherly over-protectiveness that Iris considered something close to normal, was a warning not to waste time talking with boys she didn't know, and that he would not approve of. Her response was a frown and a nod, and then as soon as her father left, she sat down to write Ken a letter.

XxxxxXX

Tsukune faced the weekend with a dark mood. Kurumu had asked Tsukune for a ride to a meeting, only saying that it was about a potential job. Tsukune had been forced to turn her down, he had too much to get done over the weekend or he would have liked to help her out. He was willing to admit that he wanted to help her as a friend every bit as much as he would have enjoyed a date with her after her meeting. Kurumu had been sorry that she couldn't have that date with Tsukune, but understood. She would just have to use the school bus and public transportation for her meeting. Moka was also going to be gone for the weekend. Lord Gray had summoned her to a formal event, and as his Dame she had to attend. Tsukune had told Moka that he would miss her company. In the week since they had last spent the night together, Tsukune and Moka had tried to find time to spend together, and a few quiet moments of holding hands and sharing kisses had been great. Thursday evening Ruby had informed her master that she would be absent for the weekend, to attend to business for the Board Chairman. Ruby had turned up the teasing for the night, just to remind Tsukune what he would have to do without while she was gone, he was sure.

In truth, the idea of having his house to himself for the weekend was a relaxing one. He would be able to do things for himself. While he was not as good as a cook as Ruby, he knew he could keep himself from starving. Tsukune had seen Kurumu off at the bus stop with a hug and a kiss. He had returned to the village in time to see Moka off with a kiss and a nibble, before Sakura and Reaver came to pick her up. Tsukune was just settling down to attack his school work, because the more he got done before his training started Saturday morning the less he would have to try to do when worn out afterward, when Mizore knocked on his door.

"Mizore?" Tsukune had been surprised when he opened the door.

"May I come in?" Mizore asked.

"Sure," Tsukune stepped aside to let her in. "Please."

"Sorry to intrude," Mizore said as she entered. She was carrying a shopping bag in one hand and had a small duffel on her back. After kicking off her shoes by the door, she went to the kitchen.

"Mizore," Tsukune asked as he shut the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take care of you," Mizore answered without stopping what she was doing.

"I'm fine," Tsukune protested. "I can take care of myself."

"I know that you're going to be by yourself this weekend," Mizore went on, ignoring Tsukune's protest. "So I am going to be your wife for the weekend. I am going to cook and clean for you, so you can study and train without any worries." She paused long enough to look Tsukune in the eye. "It's alright that I'm here, isn't it Tsukune?"

"Ahhhh..." Tsukune tried to find an argument that wouldn't come across as rude or childish.

"Then you have no objection to me being your wife for the weekend," Mizore said. "So I can cook you dinner while you study. That was what you were doing when I interrupted wasn't it?"

"Oh, ahh," Tsukune blinked and shifted mental gears. "Yes. Yes, I was studying."

"Then everything is perfect," Mizore said with a smile that made Tsukune nervous. "I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

Tsukune settled back down to his books to study. He didn't like it when his friends managed to throw him of balance. He knew they did it mostly for their own amusement, because they had admitted as much in the past. But he always felt like he was missing something important when it happened. Tsukune tried to dismiss his misgivings and focus on his school work, while Mizore hummed happily in the kitchen.

Mizore couldn't stop smiling. She had managed to seize her moment of opportunity, and Tsukune had not realized what he had consented to. She just needed to push forward carefully with her plan of attack. In a way, Mizore was using the most traditional method of the snow maiden. When looking for a mate, or better yet a husband, a snow maiden would leave the heart of their homeland towards the beginning of winter, to look for candidates. As the snow fell, with the snow maiden's help, the man would find himself in need of shelter and comfort. It was then that the snow maiden would appear. A small house made of snow and wrapped in illusions would offer shelter to the man, and the maiden would offer him food and wine as a good host should. If the man had been hunting or gathering wood, he might be asked to share what he had, more to keep him from being suspicious about her generosity than any real need. After the man had eaten his fill and given a chance to relax, the snow maiden usually had no trouble seducing him. Mizore knew her people's traditional ways, and was more than ready to follow them when they suited her purpose.

Mizore prepared a dinner that she knew Tsukune would enjoy, but that was only one step in her plan. She would feed him, and support him, help him to relax in his house, so that he would be better ready to deal with his responsibilities. She was going to use the weekend to get closer to Tsukune. A fastest way to win a man's heart, as the saying went, was through his stomach. Mizore had planned out a menu filled heavy on protein and the vitamins and minerals that would give him energy. While the food was cooking, Mizore stole a moment to put her duffel in Tsukune's room and to check the bath.

Tsukune was successful in concentrating on his school work. He had lost track of time until Mizore started setting out dishes for dinner. Dressed in tank-top, shorts, and an apron, Mizore was the perfect image of domestic contentment. Tsukune smiled at her as she worked, making her blush and smile in return. Once Tsukune's books were safely out of the way and dinner was on the table, Mizore settled in next to Tsukune.

"Tsukune," Mizore said. "Thank you for letting me take care of you. I love you, that is why I am going to be your wife all weekend." She leaned in close to him with a smile.

"Ahh... Mizore," Tsukune started to say.

"Say ahhhh," Mizore offered up a morsel of beef in her chopsticks for Tsukune to taste.

Because Tsukune had been trying to talk, his mouth was open. Mizore fed him a bite of meat before he could protest what she had said. It was a part of her plan. She was intentionally using the word 'wife' over and over again to get him used to the idea. Mizore wanted to build a connection in Tsukune's mind between the title of 'wife' and herself. Her arrangement with Moka was that she had to let the vampire go first. Well Moka had already slept with Tsukune. Mizore wanted her turn. She had to let Moka go first, but that didn't mean she had to let the other woman have more turns.

"I received a letter from my mother," Mizore said. She wanted some conversation, and her mother was a good topic for keeping Tsukune distracted. "She still thinks I am taking too long to settle down."

"I understand what your mother wants," Tsukune said politely. "But it is your life. You should be free to make your own choices."

"I knew you would support me," Mizore smiled. "I already told her that I will only settle down when I have what I want."

"Good for you," Tsukune approved.

"She did tell me to invite you to come visit again," Mizore said. "Even the others would be welcome because they helped save the village. You could come for the Winter Festival. The Northern Lights area even more special then, and we have dances under the stars."

"That sounds nice," Tsukune nodded. "I should try to see that some day."

"After graduation," Mizore said. "You could come visit for a while. You visited Kurumu's home, so I should get a turn also."

"That might be nice," Tsukune said. "It would be nice if you were to visit my home too, in a proper way this time."

"I would love to," Mizore nodded.

The conversation flowed around the meal. When dinner was finished, Mizore got up to clear the table. Tsukune offered to help with the dishes, but Mizore refused.

"You focus on your studies, Tsukune," Mizore said firmly. "I'll clean up. I am your wife for the weekend, and it is the wife's responsibility to take care of the kitchen, unless you want to throw me out." Mizore threw on that last part to keep Tsukune from protesting.

Tsukune suppressed his desire to grumble or sigh and turned back to his books. Mizore presented him with a cup of tea but left him to his work. He studied for about two more hours before closing his books.

"Tsukune," Mizore said from the kitchen. "Are you done for tonight?"

"Yeah," Tsukune said with a yawn.

"Go ahead and get ready," Mizore instructed. "I have the bath ready."

Tsukune gave her a look. Any plans he had to look after himself for the weekend were gone. As he got ready for his bath, Tsukune had to wonder if the women around him thought that he needed everything done for him, or if they were trying to make him so totally dependent on them that he would never try to live without them. He remembered after his first year at the academy his mother had though he had grown up so much just because he was able to do his own laundry. The school, to make up for being closed for repairs, had given out a large number of assignments to the students. Tsukune had not wanted to fall behind and not be with Moka, so he had worked hard to get his assignments done. His serious dedication to studying had surprised his whole family. Tsukune knew he could take care of himself if he had to, but having someone help him along wasn't all bad.

Tsukune was not terribly surprised when Mizore joined him in the bathroom. Not wanting to be flustered or manipulated, he simply accepted her presence and tried to keep himself calm. It wasn't the first time they had bathed together. Tsukune was pleased to observe that Mizore was maintaining a level of modesty as they washed each other. Not for the first time, Tsukune wished the bath was a little larger. If there was a little more room, he and Mizore would not have had to sit quite so close together. Suppressing a sigh, Tsukune admitted to himself that no mater how big the bathtub was, Mizore would still have pressed herself as close to him as she could.

Tsukune tried to remain calm and composed. After counting to five hundred in his head, in English, he was ready to get out of the bath. Mizore followed him and they dried off together.

"Tsukune," Mizore spoke up as they left the bathroom. "May I borrow one of your shirts?"

"Sure," Tsukune agreed. It seemed like a harmless request, so he didn't bother questioning it.

Once again Tsukune was not surprised by Mizore's choice of action as she moved towards Tsukune's bed. One thing his friends had taught Tsukune is that some battles were not worth fighting. He let himself admire Mizore's legs as she climbed into bed, wearing one of his undershirts and a pair of striped panties. After double checking his alarm clock, Tsukune turned out the light and climbed into bed.

"Good night, Mizore," Tsukune said.

"Good night Tsukune," Mizore replied as she cuddled up to him. "I love you."

XXX XXX

Mizore had trouble sleeping. Her plan was going so well, and Tsukune wasn't resisting. When she finally did drift off to sleep she dreamed of Tsukune. In the morning she saw Tsukune off with a hug and a kiss, and a bento made special for him. She spent the day doing her schoolwork and cleaning Tsukune's house. She even spent a little time petting Hiru. When Tsukune returned home in the late evening, he looked worn down and sore.

Mizore played the dutiful wife to the hilt. She washed Tsukune's back and left him to soak in a steaming hot bath as she finished preparing dinner. For dinner she filled his stomach with nourishing food that would help him sleep. Tsukune went to bed shortly after eating, at Mizore's insistence. She finished cleaning up before following him. Mizore wished that she would have more time to be alone with Tsukune, but was grateful for what she did have. When she went into the bedroom she discovered Tsukune already asleep, but with the lights still on. She left the lights on and retreated to the bathroom to wash before bed. The water had cooled after Tsukune's bath, but it was still warmer than Mizore was used to. She used her power to make the water cold and enjoyed a quiet soak.

Mizore wanted to attack Tsukune while she had the chance. As she towel off after her bath she considered her options. Tsukune was uncomfortable when she was too forward, but he had been getting over his shyness. Mizore could attack him in his sleep, she thought. If she moved carefully she might be able to get pretty far into seducing Tsukune before he woke up. As she walked naked into the bedroom, Mizore looked at Tsukune's sleeping face and discarded the idea of attacking him in his sleep. She might get what she wanted most in the short term, but she realized that it could hurt her relationship with Tsukune in the long run. She wanted to seduce Tsukune, to have his child, to have that permanent bond with him, and attacking him right now could give her that, if she was lucky, but that would probably be the end of their close times together. If she waited, if she took her time and seduced him in heart and mind, then she could have his friendship, his love, and his child, possibly many children. Mizore pulled on only Tsukune's tank-top before turning out the light. She carefully slipped into bed beside Tsukune and cuddled him close.

"Thank you for letting me by your wife," Mizore whispered. "Even if it is for the weekend. I want to be your wife, Tsukune, because I love you." She leaned in and kissed him. It was a soft, lingering kiss. "I love you Tsukune."

"Mmmm," Tsukune mumbled in his sleep. "...'ove you too."

Mizore gave a little gasp. An excited pain stabbed through her heart. Tsukune had just said that he loved her, but he was asleep. Did that mean that he really did love her but was to shy or uncertain to admit to it when he was awake and guarding his words? Or was he dreaming of Moka? Joy and uncertainty warred within Mizore as she cried herself to sleep.

Xxx xxx xxx xxX

Tsukune woke up early Sunday morning and wondered why. He didn't feel rested enough to wake up on his own. He lay in his bed, looking up at the ceiling, while his brain tried to work. After a few minutes of being unproductive he made a trip to the toilet. Mizore woke up as soon as Tsukune got out of bed, but aside from opening her eyes to watch him, she didn't do anything. When Tsukune returned to bed she cuddled up to him again.

"Tsukune," Mizore said softly. "I love you."

"Hmmmm," Tsukune turned on his side to face her.

Mizore saw a pained expression on his face. It made her feel nervous because she didn't know what it meant. She cuddled closer, pressing her face to his chest so she wouldn't have to see his expression.

"Mizore," Tsukune said as he worked his arms around her. "Don't you ever think that there is something wrong with me?"

"What?" Mizore questioned in surprise. "No. Tsukune, why would you ever say something like that?"

"Look at the way I treat you," Tsukune said. "And not just you. You deserve somebody that will love you, and only you, not someone who can't commit to a single person."

"What are you saying, Tsukune?" Mizore asked.

"Think about it, Mizore," Tsukune sighed. "What kind of man can I be, what kind of human being am I, that I have Ruby acting as my slave girl, Moka as my lover, and Kurumu as a girlfriend. On top of all of that, here I am, sharing my bed with you. This can't be right."

"Tsukune," Mizore said. "I don't care about that. Wait... I do care, but it is not as important to me as you are."

"But it should be important," Tsukune argued. "I know that you love me. You tell me that you want to by my wife, to have my children, but what kind of husband would I be if I can't be faithful to just one woman?"

"I don't care about that," Mizore insisted. "Have you ever heard the story of the 'Winter Wife' Tsukune?"

"No," Tsukune said slowly.

"It is a story among my people," Mizore said. "It is about a Snow Maiden who fell in love with a young man. He was a clerk, a scholar. When he was an apprentice his master sent him out to collect firewood in the winter. That was when they first met. They were both young and shy, but they still laid together. All through the winter they would meet and spend time together. When the winter ended, the Snow Maiden retreated into the high mountains, while the young man stayed in his village. When winter came again, they were reunited. As time passed, the young man grew up and got married to a merchant's daughter. The following winter, when the Snow Maiden returned he told her everything..."

"The story is very long," Mizore said. "It goes on about all the things that passed between the lovers, and the people around them. But through it all, they stayed in love with each other. It is a very romantic story. Traditionally, we seldom actually marry. We take a lover until we make a baby together, and then return to our homes to raise the child. We do this every few years, hoping to have two children that will grow up healthy and strong. Tsukune," Mizore looked up into his face. "It doesn't mater where you go, or who you decide to be with. I will follow you. I will be your Winter Wife. You don't have to give all your love me, Tsukune, but please let me stay by your side."

"Mizore," Tsukune sighed. "I wish I was stronger. I wish I could make my feelings clear and not be so indecisive." He let go of her and rolled onto his back. "I am in love with Moka. Every time I see her smile towards me it is like getting a special gift. I am in love with Kurumu. She makes me feel good just by being close to me, as if she is a part of me. I must love Ruby, or I would never let her do so much for me. It is because I care so much about her, because I love her, that I am willing to share my life with her, even with all that she does to try to provoke me sometimes."

"Tsukune," Mizore protested.

"I suppose I should thank Yukari," Tsukune chuckled.

"Yukari?" Mizore sat up in surprise.

"I while back," Tsukune explained. "I had to tell Yukari that she was not going to be sharing me and Moka. In a way, she helped me. I was able to tell Yukari that I was not in love with her, and had no desire to do the things she wanted. She and Kokoa are still important to me, but they are more like little sisters than anything else."

"But..." Mizore was wondering where Tsukune was going with his talk.

"Mizore," Tsukune sighed again. "I know that you love me. I can see it in your eyes, and I can feel it when we touch."

"Tsukune..." Mizore was close to tears.

"Maybe I'm just not smart enough yet," Tsukune grumbled. "Or I need to grow up more. I just know that I am glad when you are around, and that it makes me feel good to know when you are happy. Maybe I don't truly understand what it means to be in love after all. But Mizore, after two years with you in my life, through all the excitement and embarrassment we have shared, I have to admit that you are important to me."

"Tsukune, does that mean?" Mizore asked hopefully.

"It probably means that I am weak willed and an idiot not worth knowing," Tsukune said. "But in some way, yes Mizore, I do love you."

"Tsukune," Mizore gave a happy cry before throwing herself down upon him, smothering him with kisses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chiba Ken was looking forward to graduation. He had already started his application to a college that would help him get into media production. After graduation, he would be out in the human world and free to enjoy a normal life. Ken had grown up in the northern area of Hokkaido and was looking forward to exploring more of Japan, and maybe having a girlfriend at last. During the Drama Club's Summer trip he had met a human girl that he had gotten along with, and was surprised to learn she had some affection for him. In the few weeks that had followed meeting Iris, she and Ken had gotten in the habit of exchanging letters. There was a small joke among the members of the Drama Club that Ken, Emmy, and Yamadashi Eris were starting a Human Appreciation Club.

The trio of Drama Club members had a greater, or perhaps a more focused interest in humans than the others. Emmy had a human boyfriend. Ken was communicating regularly with one, and Eris was looking for a chance to have Aono Tsukune, who according to some rumors was raised by humans, to introduce her to one of his human friends. Emmy and Ken shared the letters they received from their human correspondences partners with each other, and Eris.

Ken had just finished reading Iris' latest letter and was frowning over its content. The idea that someone was asking questions about Aono Tsukune, and by extension, Youkai Academy, was a little uncomfortable. He considered the situation carefully. Ken believed Iris, but he didn't want to be an alarmist and get anyone worked up over nothing significant. He wrote back and asked for details, explaining his reasoning. He didn't want Iris to get in trouble with her school or family, but if he was going to risk putting things in motion, he wanted as much information as possible in advance.

While there was some reason to worry, Ken knew it was important to keep a level head. There have been plenty of monster hunts in the past, and most of them failed to produce results. Most monster hunters were quickly forgotten. The ether gave up, came out looking like a fool, simply disappeared, or some combination there of. If it looked like there was any substance to the problem, Ken would notify Aono Tsukune, confident that the guardian of the school would know what to do.


	106. Different Weekends

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 106

Kurumu was less than happy with how her trip had turned out. She had met with an agent she had hoped would help with her career. While the woman had the credentials and the references, Kurumu quickly realized that the agent was not what she was looking for. Kurumu did not want to be another mass produced idol. After the scheduled appointment with one agent, Kurumu tried calling up the agent from the dance machine contract. He was more the willing to work with her again, especially if she would bring along Tsukune, but he was also thinking of making her into an AV idol. After that, Kurumu decided she needed to do some more research. She spent the rest of the time away from school at the book store, or at home, reading about cooking and food as an industry. When she had a chance, Kurumu talked to her mother about her ideas and plans hoping for her support.

By the time Kurumu returned to school she had some hope that her next trip would be more successful. Her mother had an impressive list of contacts that she was willing to go though to help Kurumu's plans. Kurumu also planed to have a better working knowledge to help her make smart decisions as well, having brought back what she hoped were good reference materials. If necessary, Kurumu was going to track down her career counselor and make her do something resembling her job title for once.

Kurumu returned to school in time for her regular study session with her friends. While she was not in the mood to do any school work, Kurumu wanted to see Tsukune. She returned to her house long enough to freshen up and gather her things for the study group. With a little spring in her step she crossed the street to Tsukune's house, where she was stunned by what she found.

Kurumu had expected to be the last member of the group to have arrived, but that is not what she discovered. Yukari was sitting with a frown beside her books. Mizore, dressed in a yukata, was sitting at the table, studying with a smile on her face. Tsukune was in the kitchen, making tea, dressed in his under shirt and a pair of baggy shorts.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu asked. "What's going on?"

"I'm just making tea," Tsukune said. "Come on in. I almost have all of my work done, but we're still studying togeher."

"Where's Ruby?" Kurumu asked as she settled into place at the table.

"She's doing some work for the Board Chairman," Tsukune explained.

"What about Moka?" Kurumu looked around, not believing that the vampire wasn't already there.

"Moka's not here," Yukari grumbled. "She had to go to some formal dinner thing with Lord Gray and hasn't come back yet."

Kurumu froze in place while her mind worked. Moka and Ruby were both gone. Kurumu had wasted her weekend with a pointless trip when she could have been alone at school with Tsukune.

"Damn it!" Kurumu stomped her food down.

XX xx XX xx XX

Moka was glad to return to school. Her weekend trip had taken her to America of all places. Friday afternoon she had been transported to the lands over which Brone Gray held sway. His title had not come from some old nobility, but from a very old tradition of simply claiming a territory and then defending it. Friday night had included an informal dinner where Lord Gray had explained his position. He had started out as a human researching magic and the supernatural to help a friend, but had learned that getting involved with the creatures of myths and superstitions came with a price. The more he learned the more he had to deal with, until just the act of protecting his friends and his own home was seen by some as a challenge. Left with the choice of being subjugated or fighting, he had chosen to fight, until he had carved out a territory and built a reputation. Before long he started receiving petitions for protection. A half dozen lesser vampires, scores of assorted youkai, and numerous human practitioners of the occult lived in Lord Gray's territory, under his protection and subject to his will.

Moka understood what her host was talking about. He had created his own status, and while his title, and hers, really meant nothing to the human world, among the youkai and the other creatures of spirits and shadows, his authority and position were real. He collected tribute, small sums of money from those under his protection, which he invested in much the same way as Moka's father. Lord Gray even confided that he used his power to provide services in exchange for money, precious items, or even land.

Saturday morning, after a heavy western breakfast, Sakura took Moka on a tour of her 'holdings.' The Argent Cairn, or silver hill was just that. It was a hill little over a hundred meters tall composed mostly of large rock protruding from the ground and covered by sage brush. The white sage gave the hill an almost silver color, and was one of the reasons for the name. The other reason for the name was the small silver mine within the hill. It was explained to Moka that the mine was of very limited worth, and that it would probably cost more to work it than would ever come out, if humans ran the mine. However, a clan of gnomes had moved in and worked the mine. As Dame, it would be Moka's responsibility to help protect them, and to occasionally settle disputes between members of the clan. Included within Moka's holdings was a small cottage built over the entrance to the mine. The cottage was a small house with only three rooms. The main room, which was smaller than Moka's old dorm room and included the bed, a table with two chairs, and a kitchenette. There was a small western style bathroom, and a back room which was actually built within the mine entrance. The back room was a meeting hall with a chair and a desk for Moka when she held court. The gnomes had assembled to meet their new Dame and to pay their respects.

Moka had been a little worried about being responsible for governing the gnomes when her position had been first explained to her. The meeting settled her mind quickly. The hall was lined on each side with galleries filled by tiny people in pointed hats. On a raised platform in the middle of the hall a dozen small chairs were arranged in a semi-circle facing Moka's desk. A very old looking gnome, standing five inches tall, with a beard about six inches long, and with a silver circlet around his red conical hat, introduced himself as the head of the gnome's counsel and started in on a very long-winded speech.

"...And so we welcome you Dame Moka," The gnome concluded his welcoming speech. "Now just stay out of our way and we'll get along just fine." He sat down at last, giving Moka a challenging look.

"We women would like to have our say as well," A round little old woman stood up among the counsel. "You're not to go changing things in the garden. We tend to the garden with love and care, so before you try messing it up, you come to us first. You hear?" With a sniff she sat back down.

Moka blinked a few times a she processed what had just happened. It was clear that the gnomes were able to govern themselves, and had no desire to have their lives disturbed by an outsider. Moka gave them a nod.

"So it is agreed," Moka said. "I am your Dame and protector. You do as you see best and let me know when I am needed. If you have nothing more, then the meeting is adjourned."

The meeting ended and the gnomes returned to their daily lives, content that their new Dame was smart enough to know her place. Moka watched them flow out of the hall relieved that she wasn't going to be called upon to settle every little squabble or have to manage their affairs. Before she could leave, a pair of burly little gnomes came in to the hall pulling a cart. On the cart was a moderately sized, bulging pouch.

"Dame," One of the gnomes called out. "You'll be wanting this tonight. It's our tribute. You're supposed to give half of this to Lord Gray."

"Thank you," Moka said, accepting the purse.

The two gnomes looked relieved to be free of their burden. The took their empty cart away with considerably less effort than they had brought it in. Moka watched them go with a smile.

Once it was clear that no other business needed to be seen to, Moka left the hall. As she left the cottage, she took a moment to inspect the garden around it. It was mostly an herb garden with some small fruit bushes added in. Around the garden was a wall, made of the same stone as the cottage. Moka gave a nod of satisfaction. There was little for her to do, but if she decided to take a vacation, her holdings might just serve the purpose.

Lord Brone Gray held court in the mid afternoon. His hall was in some kind of barrier place that Moka didn't quite understand, but it was separate from the outside world where the dry heat of late summer still lingered. It was a different event than what Moka was used to. Lord Gray sat on a throne at the head of the hall while the people and spirits that were loyal to him sat on padded benches on ether side of a central isle. Each member of the court was called out in descending order by rank to approach the throne offer their tribute. Moka was surprised to learn that she was far from the lowest rank in the court. Most of the people in attendance held no titles at all. As each person presented their tribute, a woman dressed in a silk Chinese gown with a heavy iron collar around her neck read off a list of recent accomplishments, honors, or shortcomings.

"Akashiya Moka," The woman called out. "Dame of the Argent Cairn. Come forward. Dame Akashiya Moka, appointed to the court this year in recognition of her steadfastness in opposition to Fairy Tail, sworn enemy of this court. Dame Akashiya Moka did stand in direct opposition to Fairy Tail and its agents, and did lend her strength to her sworn followers for the protection of life and freedom. Let it be known that Dame Akashiya Moka is of true and noble nature and is held in high favor by this court."

Moka listened to the woman's words while keeping herself outwardly calm. She walked up the isle, offered a curtsy to Lord Gray, and dropped her tribute into the small chest at his feet. Moka was aware of the scrutiny she received from the other members of the court.

"Be welcome in my domain," Lord Gray said in a firm, almost flat voice.

"Thank you, my lord," Moka made another curtsy before returning to her seat. She could not read the man's expression, but a coldness seemed to surround him. Moka was sharply aware that Lady Hemonoira was not present, and suspected that her absence contributed to Lord Gray's dark mood.

Most of the court business was just the formality of paying respects. Sir Highland was a tall man that looked a lot like Lord Gray, and had only offered an exchange of pleasantries. Among the untitled members of the court tokens of tribute were offered while the only announcements that were made were the individual's name, and that they were in good favor, or not.

Once the formal presentations were over everybody was dismissed from the hall. The members of the court reassembled in an adjoining dining room with long tables arranged on three sides around a central space. Seating was arranged and Sakura showed Moka to her place at the table. The meal was all rich western foods with a wide choice of drinks. Moka kept a calm expression on her face and exchanged polite words with the people around her. Her comprehension of English was more than sufficient for the needs of the evening. As such events went, it was far from the most trying she had experienced. As soon as it was politically acceptable, Moka excused herself from the evenings activities.

It was still very early in the morning when Moka started her trip back to school. It was mid afternoon when she arrived. The jump across time zones gave Moka a bad case of jet lag and she just wanted to relax. As she unpacked her bag and got ready for a bath, Moka wished she could have someone do the menial tasks for her. She speculated that if she were to move in with Tsukune, Ruby would probably take care of things for her just to make her master happy. Thinking about Tsukune made Moka want to go and see him, but she knew that if she did, she would never get her school work done on time.

Moka cut her bath short, determined to get her school work done. She didn't have anything major due, but if Tsukune could keep up with his studies than she could hardly do less. She had just settled in with her books and notes when she was interupted.

_'We should go and check on Tsukune,'_ Moka's inner interjected.

_'We have to study,'_ Moka argued with herself.

'_We can study later,'_ Inner Moka complained. _'I want to see Tsukune now.'_

_'Why are you acting this way Ura chan?'_ Moka questioned as she struggled to concentrate on her math book.

_'Because it's been so long since I've seen Tsukune,'_ Inner Moka lamented.

_'We saw him two days ago.'_

_ 'You saw him two days ago. It has been more then a week for me,'_ Inner Moka grumbled. _'I don't like this. I used to just sleep, and when I woke up, Tsukune was there. You and I might talk once in a while, but most of my time awake was around Tsukune.'_

_ 'Well go back to sleep,'_ Moka said. '_Or help me get this work done. The sooner it's done the more time we have to visit Tsukune.'_

_ 'Fine,'_ Inner Moka huffed. '_You forgot a decimal point on the second line...'_


	107. Compatible Selfishness

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 107

Moka was starting to share Tsukune's distaste for Mondays. She had not finished her school work until it was too late to visit anybody with any kind of courtesy. Because of the travel lag, her school work, and a cranky inner voice, Moka had slept poorly, getting almost no rest at all. Getting herself ready in the morning had been a chore. Her inner self had finally quieted down, but it hardly made a difference as Moka stepped out the door that morning. The first thing she saw was Tsukune, with a happy Mizore and an irritated Kurumu hanging off of him. Suppressing a growl, Moka marched forward.

As Moka approached Tsukune she felt for his his energy. It was like a comforting warmth before her, akin to her her own youki, but so very different at the same time. As she came close, Moka could feel Tskune's energy within Mizore as well. Moka had fed of Tsukune's blood and energy enough recently that she could not begrudge Mizore. Moka could also clearly tell that Kurumu was without the scent of Tsukune's youki, which gave the vampire a small measure of satisfaction.

"Tsukune," Moka said as she reached out to him. "I missed you."

"I missed you to, Moka," Tsukune reached for her in turn.

Kurumu and Mizore didn't want to let go of Tsukune's arms, so they were pulled around as he hugged Moka. The Black and White Duet nearly collided with each other as Tsukune and Moka came together. Moka was aware of the other two women, but ignored them for the moment. Tsukune was in front of her, within her arms, warm, alive, and smelling wonderful. Before Moka could say anything, Tsukune kissed her deeply.

_'Mmmmmmm,'_ Inner Moka stirred, her youki rising.

"Good morning," Tsukune said following their kiss. He leaned in closer. "I love you," He said softly into her ear.

"_Tsukune,"_ Moka's voice wavered, a mix of her two sides. She bit into Tsukune's neck with her fangs, greedy for the taste of him. _"Mmmm."_ She savored his blood tenderly for a moment.

Tsukune felt Moka's youki rise, but there was no sense of anger of any kind, so he didn't worry. Kurumu and Mizore also felt the change in their friend, and looked with questioning eyes at the silver highlights that suddenly danced in Moka's hair. Moka was unaware of her own condition at the moment. All that was important to her in that instant was Tsukune.

XX xx SS xx

Tsukune was ready for another Monday, and while he wasn't disappointed, his misfortune came from a different direction. While at lunch with his friends, the twins brought him his mail. Surprisingly, in addition to his fan mail and Student Police reports, they had brought his regular mail as well. He had received a letter from his mother, his cousin, and from the human girl Aiko. Tsukune thanked the twins and dismissed them after he reviewed the reports and handed them back.

Tsukune instinctively did not trust mail that arrived on a Monday. His cousin almost never wrote letters, preferring to make her thought and feelings known in person, or at least over the phone. Tsukune decided to start with his Mother's letter first.

Tsukune was wondering if he should worry about his mother's addiction to drama programs. The woman's letter was filled with questions that were taken from a detective show and run through a mom filter to soften them up for a child. The gist of the letter was to ask if Tsukune was alright, if he had gotten into any trouble lately, and when he might be home for a visit. Except for the wording, and the lack of neighborhood gossip, it was like most letters Tsukune received from his mother.

After warming up with his mother's letter, it was time to face his cousin's offering. Kyouko had not bothered to filter her questions, and was very direct, insisting that Tsukune had gotten into some kind of trouble and that he better call or write back to explain himself. Apparently some strange man had been to see Tsukune's parents and asked them a bunch of questions. While Tsukune had not gotten into any trouble recently, the possibility that something from previous years was coming back to haunt him, and his family, gave him the chills.

With a cold feeling in his stomach, Tsukune opened Aiko's letter. The tone of the human girl's letter was friendly at first, but then shifted into a carefully worded warning. Tsukune double checked the dates of the letters. Aiko's letter was nearly a week older than the ones from his family. Someone had been asking questions about him at Aiko's school as well. Tsukune was not comfortable at all with the pattern he was seeing.

Tsukune knew that if something from the past was coming back to haunt him, then more than just his own family may be involved. He shared the letters with his friends. They quickly reached the same conclusion Tsukune did. The next thing he had to do, while potentially unpleasant, was clearly necessary. Tsukune gathered up the letters and headed for the Board Chairman's office.

The Board Chairman received Tsukune and his news with a frown. Tsukune worried that he would somehow made to take care of the situation himself. The Board Chairman listened to what Tsukune had to say and looked over the letters.

"The timing of this is quite unfortunate," The Board Chairman said, handing the letters back to Tsukune. "You've done exceptionally well, boy. Perhaps I have been moving too quickly." He frowned, looking off at something only he could see. "We are committed to moving forward for now. Use caution boy. I will look into this, but I will trust your ability to protect your friends."

"Thank you," Tsukune said politely. He left the Board Chairman's office without feeling much confidence.

Xx XX xX

Ruby felt relieved to return to the school. Not only was she happy to be back where Tsukune was, but she was done with the Board Chairman's mission. Ruby had been playing message runner, delivering sealed envelopes around different parts of Japan. The contained carefully altered records and specialized memory alteration spells. Ruby had done such missions in the past. It was a part of how the school was able to exist without the wrong people finding out about it. Ruby didn't know for sure what she was carried, only that the Board Chairman gave her a stack of envelopes and told her to deliver them as addressed. In the past Ruby had never had to deliver more than one at a time. This time she had been responsible for five at once.

Ruby's first stop once she was back at school was the Board Chairman's office. She reported her success before going home to refresh herself. The Board Chairman accepted her report with a distracted grunt while hold a telephone receiver to his ear. When she left the office, she had to fight the urge to peek in on Tsukune. She would see him after school, and Ruby knew he wouldn't want his class disrupted. When Ruby returned to the house she knew Tsukune had not spent the weekend alone. Ruby had no objections, as long as her master was happy. She simply tended to her own needs and made sure that the house was in order so that she would be ready to serve Tsukune.

XXX XX XXX

Lieutenant Tanaka felt like he was running in circles. Every time he thought he had run out of leads, something came up again. It was as if someone was rewriting Aono Tsukune's life. Security cameras in a seaside town had caught images of Aono Tsukune, and some of his companions. The images were a year old, and had only come up because someone else was investigating reports of gang violence in the same area. Lieutenant Tanaka could not help but wonder if the subject of his own investigation was somehow involved with the raid on a 'Talent Promotion' company that had touched off several yakuza conflicts in the area.

The trip to the seaside town had been frustrating, and ultimately unproductive. While there were enough images from security cameras to prove Aono Tsukune had been there, it meant nothing. It was a seaside town and it had been during Summer break. Lieutenant Tanaka had been returning to home when he received a call from his daughter's school. Aono Tsukune had written to a student there again. The school had let the letter be delivered, but had made sure to notify Lieutenant Tanaka. He was almost growling as he started the long drive back to his daughter's school.

XX XX XX

Tsukune sometimes wondered how he managed to get through the weeks of school. His school work and extracurricular responsibilities weighed down on his shoulders and devoured his time and energy. He would have suspected his teachers of going easy on him, because his grades were keeping in the top ten percent of his classes, except that when he studied with Moka and Yukari he was able to keep up reasonably well. As tired or stress as Tsukune felt, he knew he had to keep at it, because what he was doing wasn't just about himself.

Tsukune knew that his friends were sharing his stress with him. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby were all sharing the pressure with him. Ruby worked hard to keep his house in order. Mizore offered him support by simply being close to him, ready to listen to him when he felt a need to talk. Kurumu always had a snack ready to refresh him, to help him keep going. Moka, who worked so hard to keep her own grades up, who had offered to quit school to be with Tsukune and follow him out into the human world that had hurt her, would show Tsukune that special smile of hers that said that she was happy to see him. That smile that made Tsukune feel special. It was for Moka, and the others, that Tsukune as determined to work as hard as he could, to do the best that he could.

All week long, whenever Moka had the chance she was touching Tsukune. Tsukune thought that if Moka could have sat beside him in class and just held his hand, she would have. The current seating chart put her too far away for that, but she did cross the room during almost every break just to touch him, and to share her special smile with him. When not in class, Moka had taken to nibbling at Tsukune. Rather than protesting when Mizore and Kurumu clung to Tsukune, Moka simply moved in close and found a place to kiss him. If the kisses lingered for more than a hew heartbeats, Tsukune got bitten. Most of the times it was just a little pinch with her teeth, but often enough Moka would break his skin, gaining her a few drops of his blood.

When it was finally Friday afternoon, Tsukune thought his arms would fall off. Equipment inventory for the Festival Committee meant a lot of heavy lifting. All week long the playful tug-o-war between his friends had continued, to the point that some of his shirts had to be mended. Police training had enough physical exercise to keep Tsukune's heart pumping. And of course, holding books and writing all week long took some toll as well. Tsukune was looking forward to relaxing for a while before attaching his weekend assignments, as he walked back to the village with his friends.

"Hmmm," Moka said thoughtfully. "Tsukune, are you going to be busy again this weekend with training?"

"Yes," Tskune nodded. "Tomorrow I have to be at the koban early. I'm told something important needs to get taken care of. It will probably be a very long day." Tsukune gave a sigh.

"I understand," Moka gave him a sympathetic look. She then turned towards Mizore.

"Mizore," Moka addressed the snow maiden. "Do you have the time to help Tsukune with his school work this evening? I know he likes to get it out of the way before a long weekend, but I want someone to make sure he doesn't stay up to late."

"What?" Yukari stumbled totally blindsided by Moka's words.

"Hey?" Kurumu questioned.

Tsukune thought he understood what Moka was doing. She wanted to make sure Tsukune wasn't over-doing things, and Mizore had already reached an understanding with her. He couldn't object to her reasoning as he saw it. Besides, he liked the idea of a quiet evening with Mizore.

"Yes," Mizore agreed with a smile. "I will take care of Tsukune tonight."

"Thank you," Moka nodded.

"Kurumu," Moka said to her. "I am sure Tsukune will want a hot bath tomorrow evening, and won't be in much of a mind to study."

"What are you trying to say?" Kurumu puffed up a little. She may not be getting grades as good as Moka's, or even Mizore's, but little digs that implied that she would affect Tsukune's studying were not needed.

"I am sure we will all get together Sunday to study," Moka said, looking Kurumu in the eye. "After that, I want my time with Tsukune, alone."

"Alright," Kurumu gave Moka a defiant smile. "I'll spend Saturday night with Tsukune."

"I am sure you will be able to help him relax," Moka said. "Just don't push him to exert himself after he's spent all day working hard."

Tsukune tried not to make a sour face. While he understood that compromises had to be made, he didn't like it when his schedule was made up for him. Even though he had not been asked what his preference would have been, Tsukune was content to let it go for now. He would get to have some private time with the people that mattered most to him, and that was a good thing in his mind.

"Moka," Yukari, looking red faced, pulled at the vampire's arm. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yes," Moka Nodded. "Just a moment." She stepped in front of Tsukune and grabbed his tie. She used it to pull him into a kiss.

"I love you, Tsukune," Moka said after their kiss. "I'll talk to you soon." Moka stepped away from him and gave Yukari a nod. "Alright."

Moka and Yukari waked off a little from the others and slowed down. They soon had privacy as Mizore, Kurumu, and Tsukune continued to the village. Yukari took a look around before speaking her mind.

"Moka," Yukari said. "What are you doing? Don't you care what happens to Tsukune? Mizore and the boob monster are your rivals. You can't just give them opportunities to be alone with him. What if they try something?"

"What if they do?" Moka questioned. "It's not going to change anything."

"But...But..." Yukari tried to argue.

"Yukari, what do you thing is going to happen?" Moka asked.

"They're going to try to seduce Tsukune," Yukari protested. "They want to take him away from you."

"Do you remember last term," Moka said to the little witch. "That one day when Tsukune didn't talk to Kurumu. He didn't say anything to her. He acted like she did not even exist. Remember that day?"

"Yeah," Yukari smirked. "I though she had finally pushed him too much and he was rejecting her at last."

"No," Moka explained. "Tsukune did not talk to Kurumu because I told him not to."

"What?" Yukari did a double take.

"I told Tsukune that if he wanted to be with me," Moka continued. "That he could never talk to Kurumu again. I made him ignore her. Tsukune did what I said, even though he didn't want to, even though he knew it would hurt Kurumu's feelings. Tsukune chose me. He told me before that he would give up everything and everyone for me, and I made him prove it. I took it back. I saw how much I was hurting him and apologized to him, but ever since then, I have known that Tsukune will always love me."

"I don't understand," Yukari said.

"I know that I can trust Tsukune," Moka said. "So there is no reason to make Mizore and Kurumu stay away from him. They are his friends, and I know that he cares about them. Because I love Tsukune, and I know that I can trust him, I need to let him have time with his friends."

"But..." Yukari couldn't find the words to express her confusion and frustrations. She wasn't being allowed to share Tsukune with Moka, but for some reason he was being shared with Kurumu and Mizore. It didn't make sense.

"Besides," Moka said with a cruel smile. "Tonight Tsukune will be focused on studying and getting to bed as early as he can because tomorrow he will be working hard. Tomorrow night Tsukune will be tired and just want to relax. Sunday, Tsukune will sleep in a little before working on his assignments, so that by the time we finish eating dinner, he will have gotten some rest and his evening will be free. When Tsukune will not have anything to distract him, I will be there to enjoy his company, and we will spend our time being close."

Yukari didn't understand the casual way Moka was letting the others get close to Tsukune, but she could tell that her friend had a plan. Moka's face had the kind of dreamy expression that made the little witch think that maybe Tsukune an Moka were closer to being lovers than previously believed. Seeing the beautiful vampire with such a hungry look on her face made Yukari feel nervous. It was a little creepy.

Xx xx xx XX xx

For Tsukune it was a good, but strange weekend. Mizore didn't hesitate in the slightest to sit down beside him with her books to study. Tsukune could tell that Mizore was happy to be with him. Not only did she sit close enough to rub up against him, but she had a smile on her face and she kept stealing glances in his direction. Impulsively, when Tsukune had finished his math, but before opening his history text, he leaned over and game Mizore a kiss on the cheek. As a result, Mizore smiled and leaned against Tsukune while her face had a rosy blush.

Tsukune enjoyed his time with Mizore. They spent their evening together quietly as a couple. Small kisses and touches were exchanged that made them both smile. When it was time to go to bed, Mizore cuddled up close to Tsukune for a few more kisses before falling asleep together. In the morning Mizore was only wearing one of Tsukune's undershirts as she saw him off.

Tsukune arrived at the koban ready for a serious day of training. He was surprised to be told that he wouldn't be training. Instead, Tsukune was told to have a seat and was handed a stack of papers. The papers were touched by arcane energy, and made Tsukune's eyes ache if he looked at them for too long. He had to concentrate on them in sections as he filled out forms and answered questionnaires. He had a hard time believing how hard it was to do the strange paperwork. After many hours he had a headache and his writing hand was tired, on the edge of cramping up. Tsukune worked his way through the paperwork one form at a time. As he finished each one, he passed it to one of his trainers while another placed the next one in front of him.

"Congratulations Captain," One of the trainers said as he accepted the last form.

"Huh?" Tsukune blinked.

"You're done, Captain," The man held up the piece of paperwork that Tsukune had just finished.

Tsukune concentrated to see clearly through his aching head and burning eyes. The form was a watch schedule for the town police. He recognized the names of the students he had recruited, along with his own. He looked up at the man holding the form.

"It's been good working with you," The man said.

"This is for you," Another man that had helped train Tsukune said, holding out a box.

"Thank you," Tsukune said, accepting the box.

Tsukune opened the box and found himself gawking at the contents. In the box was a collection of items that were neatly organized under an open identification holder. The leather holder had an identification card, with Tsukune's picture. It was an identification of a police officer of the rank of captain. Tsukune set the box on the table and lifted out the identification card to examine in. It looked real, and all of the information was accurate. It seemed ridiculous to Tsukune that he somehow held the rank of a police captain when he was only eighteen years old. A part of him wanted to go out into the human world and test his new ID, but mostly he was just surprised. Also in the box was a red shoulder braid with tassels, a pair of white gloves, and a neatly folded police uniform.

Each of his trainers congratulated Tsukune. His training was finished and he was now the captain of the town police. One of his trainers was going to stay on as the superintendent of the town police, and would live in the koban full time, but most of the daily operations for the small police force would fall to to Tsukune. As a reward, Tsukune was turned lose early. He would have the week off from town police duties, and then he would be responsible for helping train up the recruits.

Tsukune was still a little dazzled by everything as he walked back to the village. He would be working part time as a police officer, earning a captain's pay, while still in school. His future was a little closer. His plans for the future were a little more real. He couldn't help but smile. He now had a rank that existed beyond the boundary of the school's barrier, even if he had some doubts lingering in his mind. Tsukune had more authority, more status, to prove that he was a good match for Moka.

"Ruby," Tsukune called out as he opened his front door. "I'm back."

"Master," Ruby answered. "Welcome home."

"Tsukune," Kurumu pounced on him.

"Ku?" Tsukune did a double take. "What?"

"Today is my turn to be with you," Kurumu said. "So I came over to cook supper for us." She threw a frown at Ruby. "But Ruby was being stubborn."

"Tsukune never told me you would be cooking for him tonight," Ruby argued. "It is my duty to take care of my master."

"Well I'm his girlfriend," Kurumu countered. "It's only natural that I should cook for him. It is a part of practicing for when we get married."

"You're not married yet," Ruby huffed. "And it doesn't mater if you were. I will be serving Tsukune for the rest of my life."

Tsukune watched the exchange for a moment and considered his options. The two women were very passionate about wanting to cook for him, which was flattering. Tsukune knew it was time to step in when they started the name calling.

"...Bitch," Kurumu hissed.

"Cow," Ruby countered.

*_**Smack**_* Tsukune's hand connected with Ruby's face.

"What?" Kurumu gasped in surprise.

"Ruby," Tsukune scolded her sharply. "I expected better from you. If you have a problem with any of my friends, you talk to me about it. I have no problem with you standing up for yourself, but I don't want to ever hear you using language like that when talking to my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry master," Ruby bowed low.

"Kurumu," Tsukune turned to her. "I love you, and you are very important to me, but Ruby is _my_ slave. If you have a problem with her, tell me. She is my responsibility and I will decide what to do about it."

"You're right," Kurumu said. "I should have remembered that she was just doing her job."

"Thank you," Tsukune said.

"Master," Ruby said. "May I take your things?" She reached out for Tsukune's police bag and the box he was holding.

"Here," Tsukune handed the things over. "Take care of this. Then make me a snack. I worked through lunch, but I don't want to ruin my appetite for Kurumu's dinner."

"Yes master," Ruby said.

"Tsukune..." Kurumu pounced on Tsukune again.

Tsukune had his hands free this time, so he caught up Kurumu in a hug and held her close. Kurumu was smiling, as visibly happy as she felt. Tsukune had declared her to be his girlfriend to Ruby, and then turned to her and said he loved her. Kurumu was glad that she had powered through her school work and got it out of the way early. She had been hoping to surprise Tsukune with a special dinner, but this was good too.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said after a heated kiss. "As long as you're here, let me show you something." He pulled out his new police identification. "I finished training."

"Congratulations," Kurumu cheered.

"I'm kind of excited," Tsukune said. He headed for his usual seat by the table and drew Kurumu along with him.

"Of course," Kurumu said, happily following Tsukune's lead. "This means you will have more free time, and won't have to work so hard." She snuggled up close beside Tsukune as they sat at the table.

"That's not it," Tsukune said as Kurumu pulled his arm around her shoulders. "It's not just that I have more time to spend with you, but it makes the future I want to build a little closer."

"Hmmm?" Kurumu smiled up at Tsukune and slowly pulled at his shirt.

"After we graduate," Tsukune explained, aware of what Kurumu was doing. "I'll go to college for police sciences somewhere, to help build my credentials, and then I will start my own security and investigation company."

"I like you like this," Kurumu said, watching Tsukune's face. "You're fired up, and you sound so confident." She had slipped her hand under his shirt and could feel the heat of his skin.

"It's easy to sound confident," Tsukune said, smiling towards Kurumu and looking into her eyes. "When you have something you feel confident about."

"Are you feeling confident right now?" Kurumu smiled back.

"About a few things," Tsukune said.

"Oh?" Kurumu questioned. "And what is it you feel confident of?"

"I'm confident that you love me," Tsukune leaned in and kissed her. "And I am confident that I love you." He kissed her again.

Kurumu just wanted to melt into Tsukune's embrace. His kisses made her warm all the way through. As she enjoyed his attention she couldn't help but want to fold him tight. While one had clutched at the back of his shirt, the other, under his shirt, curled int a claw that dug into his chest. Kurumu lost track of the world around her, focusing on the joy of having Tsukune all to herself.

Tsukune was enjoying Kurumu's passion, but he knew he had to restrain himself. He broke off their kissing, finding himself almost as out of breath as she was. They were still holding on to each other when Ruby produced the snack Tsukune had ordered.

"Since I have some extra time," Tsukune said between bites. "I am going to spend it doing my school work."

"Tsukuneeeee," Kurumu pouted.

"The more I get done now," Tsukune argued. "The less I will have to worry about later. Besides, you said you wanted to cook dinner for me. School work will give me something to do so I will stay out of your way."

Kurumu made a sour face. Tsukune's logic was sound. As much as she wanted him to pay attention to her, he was too practical to ignore his school work. It was also true that she wanted to cook for him, and the fact that he had not forgotten that fact made her happy. Tsukune had said he was using his school work to keep him out of her way, Kurumu reflected. That meant, as she understood it, that he didn't want to bother her because he wanted to eat her cooking. It also meant that if he wasn't busy he would bother her, because Tsukune wanted to be with her. She wanted to be with him, she wanted to cook for him, he wanted her to cook for him, and he wanted to be with her, and through it all was Tsukune's consideration for her. Kurumu was so happy it made her dizzy, but conflicted at the same time.

Ruby wasn't sure what she should do. Kurumu was taking over the kitchen, Tsukune was home, but was settling in to study at the table. She was about to excuse herself to her room and find something to occupy herself when Tsukune called for her.

"Ruby," Tsukune called. "Come here."

"Yes master," Ruby obeyed the summons.

"Here," Tsukune patted a space on the floor beside himself. "I want you to stay out of Kurumu's way for a while."

"I was just going..." Ruby tried to explain.

"Sit. Here," Tsukune said firmly, pointing to the spot beside him.

Ruby did as she was told, feeling a little hurt that Tsukune didn't trust her. But then again, after the name calling, Tsukune might have a reason to be a little suspicious of her. Remembering the way Tsukune had been swift to punish her and put her in place made Ruby flush as she settled into her place beside Tsukune. She was immediately rewarded by Tsukune reaching out his hand and caressing her head. He shifted his position a little, then with a firm hand, Tsukune pulled Ruby's head down until she was laying beside him with her head in his lap.

"Please be a little nicer to Kurumu," Tsukune said in a low voice. "I love her too, and you know that she wishes she could do for me all the things that you do."

"I'll try, Master," Ruby answered in a soft voice.

"Good girl," Tsukune said. He bent low and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek.

XXXX

The dinner that Kurumu served was wonderful, Tsukune decided. She had prepared a meal of thin slices of lean beef that were just a touch spicy, served with steamed vegetables, on a bed of sticky rice. The meal was warming and satisfying, without making Tsukune feel weighed down or over fed.

"Dinner is delicious," Tsukune said as he ate. "Thank you, Kurumu."

"You're welcome, Tsukune," Kurumu blushed. "You know I would cook for you every day if you want me to."

"I know," Tsukune said.

"I'm glad you like the food," Kurumu said. "I just got the recipe last week from a magazine I like."

"Ahhh," Tsukune said.

"I am going to write a piece about it and send it to the editor," Kurumu explained. "Along with some of my work from our school paper. Can I ask you about the food?"

Tsukune nodded to Kurumu. He understood that she was trying to find a way to start her career in the cooking industry. As they finished the meal, Tsukune talked about the flavor and textures of the food. Kurumu asked him questions, and tutored him on the appropriate terminology for talking about food. Tsukune actually ate more than he had thought he would, partially because he kept taking extra bites, at Kurumu's insistence, trying to detect the small details she tried to question him about.

After they finished eating, Tsukune and Kurumu talked about her hopes for the future. Kurumu was still unsure of what her goal was, but she liked the idea of making a name for herself in the cooking industry. She didn't think she would open a business, although Tsukune did think she could do well with a small cafe that specialized in pastries.

"I don't want to be too successful," Kurumu said. "Because then I would never have the time to be with you."

"That would be bad," Tsukune agreed.

XxxX

The rest of the evening passed quickly. Tsukune and Kurumu shared some light conversation, and even made a stab at studying for a while. Ruby cleaned up after dinner and prepared the bath. When she declared it ready, Tsukune announced his eagerness for a good hot soak. Kurumu offered to let Tsukune have the bath first, so that he would have more room to relax. Tsukune asked her if she wanted to bath alone, and Kurumu honestly said she would rather be with him. Her honesty was rewarded and they shared the bath together, after taking the time to wash each others backs.

After the bath, Kurumu dressed for bed. She put on only an over-sized pajama shirt that had sleeves longer than her arms, and tails that covered to almost her knees. She had a goal in mind as she slipped into Tsukune's bed. Once the lights were out and Tsukune was under the covers, she cuddled up close to him.

"Tsukune," Kurumu purred. "Do you love me?"

"Yes," Tsukune said as he embraced her. "I love you very much."

"I love you to, Tsukune," She said. "And you know I would do anything for you. But tonight, I was hoping I could be a little selfish and ask you for something."

"And what is that?" Tsukune asked.

"Even though I love you," Kurumu said as she moved her hand down Tsukune's body. "I am still a succubus. I have some special needs. I know you don't like it when I am too forward, but I want something from you tonight." Her hand moved below his waste and found his semi rigid flesh."

"Kurumu," Tsukune said in a low tone, close to a growl.

"Don't worry," Kurumu purred as she stared to move herself lower in the bed. "I'll make sure you feel good too."

"You don't have to do this," Tsukune said, but made no attempt to restrain her.

"But I want to," Kurumu insisted. She slipped her fingers under the waistband of his boxers and pushed them down. She moved her body to trap Tsukune's legs under her as she neared her goal. "I want to do things for you. I want to make you feel good, Tsukune. But this is also for me. This is how a succubus feeds herself. If I do this with you, I can share in your energy." Kurumu had Tsukune's boxers down to his knees and carefully took hold of his heated flesh. "I'm not asking for much." She planted a little kiss on Tsukune's flesh.

"Kurumu..." Tsukune sighed.

Kurumu felt Tsukune relax and knew she had won her argument. With a mix of excitement and greed, she opened her mouth and lowered her head. Kurumu remembered every detail of the last time she had been with Tsukune, and sought to add to her familiarity of Tsukune. During her last trip home, she had borrowed a video from the collection her mother used to help entertain some of the more important but less pleasing men she had to deal with. Kurumu had found the video informative, and tried to apply the information to treatment of Tsukune's flesh. As serious as she was about wanting to please Tsukune, when he reached out and caressed her head, it made her feel happy. His touch was warm and gentle.

Refusing to be distracted, Kurumu applied herself to her task. She knew she was being greedy. Her selfishness wasn't just about gaining energy from Tsukune. It was also about reassuring herself that she could give Tsukune pleasure, and that the previous time had not just been a fluke. As she felt Tsukune's Lust begin to rise, Kurumu knew she was capable of achieving her goals.

"Oh, Kurumu..." Tsukune's low voice sounded in her ears.

Kurumu heard Tsukune's voice and knew he was close to his limit. She applied herself and was ready when she felt his flesh throb and swell. With excitement and greedy hunger, Kurumu took in from Tsukune all that he released in his rush of pleasure. His Lust charged energy was like a blast of fire. Kurumu accepted it all, gulping it down and making it a part of her, reveling in the feel of taking in even a sliver of what made Tsukune who he was. Her own body trembled with pleasure and excitement. She had achieved her goal and shared in the moment of pleasure she had given to Tsukune.

"Kurumu," Tsukune spoke her name gently.

He drew her back up into his embrace. Kurumu felt warm and excited and alive. She let Tsukune's hands guide her until she was laying beside him. His strong arms pulled her close and she could feel the beating of his heart.

"I love you," Tsukune said, giving Kurumu a thrill. "I want you to know that I will always love you."

"Tsukune," Kurumu couldn't help but smile. "I love you too. I love you now and forever."

"I hope you won't be mad at me," Tsukune said, letting his hand wander over Kurumu's body. "But I am feeling a little selfish tonight."

"I don't mind," Kurumu said, enjoying the feel of Tsukune's hand on her body.

Tsukune's hand moved over Kurumu's body, touching and exploring as it went. It slid down along her side, past the curve of her hips, until his warm hand came in contact with her bare thigh. Kurumu felt his hand reverse direction and start to slide up her thigh to her round bottom, bunching up the hem of her pajama top. She was distracted by Tsukune's kiss as his hand slipped under her night shirt, but felt his hand as it slid up her body. Kurumu was aware when Tsukune's hand moved in small circles on her bottom and hip, up to her waist. She blushed because she knew Tsukune had just discovered that she wasn't wearing any panties. Kurumu felt a moment of embarrassment, almost afraid of what Tsukune might think of her for not wearing underwear.

"Tsukune..." Kurumu's words were cut off as Tsukune kissed her again.

"Kurumu," Tsukune spoke her name. His hand slipped up higher under her pajama top and cupped her breast.

Kurumu gasped, her eyes going wide. Tsukune was being more forward, more aggressive than she had expected. Her skin felt electrified under Tsukune's hand. His fingers caressed the curve of her breast and his thumb brushed over her erect nipple, sending a jolt through her.

"Tsukune," Kurumu sighed as he kneaded her breast.

"Kurumu," Tsukune breathed. He kissed her again as he gave her nipple a careful pinch.

Kurumu didn't know what to think, or what to expect. Tsukune was being so assertive, and it was wonderful. The shy boy she had first fallen for was nowhere to be seen as Tsukune pulled her close and rolled her onto her back, moving with her. She became aware of the weight of Tsukune's body over hers. He had one leg between hers, and while his weight was mostly on his elbows as he bent his head down to kiss her again, his chest still pressed against hers. She couldn't help herself and ground her hips against his thigh. The heat of his bare skin against her inner thighs was a new sensation. When he shifted his weight to bring his legs together, Kurumu parted her legs to make room for him. Her breath caught in her throat as realization blossomed. Kurumu felt a wave of nervousness, possibly of fear rush through her. Tsukune's body was over hers in a dominant position, with his hips between her legs. Kurumu felt fingers of panic starting to clutch her heart.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said calmly. He could feel her nervousness growing. Bending his head low he whispered into her ear. "I love you."

The sound of Tsukune's voice was like a caress. His whispered words of love eased her heart. When he spoke her name, Kurumu's entire body and soul vibrated. All doubt evaporated. It was Tsukune that she was with. It was Tsukune that she had loved for the past two years and more. It was Tsukune who she wanted to giver all of herself to. It was Tsukune who was ready to share himself with her.

"Tsukune," Kurumu cried out as she embraced him tightly, feeling happy tears in her eyes.

Kurumu would later write down every detail she could recall of her first time. She couldn't imagine a better lover than Tsukune to share her first time with. He had been so gentle and caring as their bodies came together, joining as one. He had been attentive to her comfort as well as to her pleasure.

"Oh, Tsukune," Kurumu had called out to him.

She had moaned his name, and purred it seductively. He had made her growl and even shout, as he moved his body on top of hers. She embraced Tsukune's body with her arms and legs. She had embraced his flesh with her own. Kurumu almost instantly lost awareness to a wave of pleasure that crashed over her, and that was just the first. Tsukune drew out her pleasure over and over again. Somewhere along the way he had stopped being gentle. Their bodies moved together passionately. Kurumu clawed at Tsukune in her passion. He nibbled and bit at her neck, shoulder, and breasts.

Kurumu was only aware of herself and Tsukune. She was aware of her body and the pleasure that was running through it. She was aware of Tsukune, and of his body where it was in contact with hers. In the moment when Tsukune reached his limit, Kurumu was consumed by sensations.

Kurumu would later remember with a clarity that amazed her just how much she had been aware of leading up to that one moment. She had been aware of Tsukune. She had felt his flesh swelling as his Lust surrounded her like a forest fire. In that one moment when Tsukune reached his peak, when he released himself with Kurumu, she had experienced everything. Hot passion, wild desire, and shining love rushed through her, bringing with it an understanding. What she was feeling was Tsukune's feelings for her. She could feel his physical pleasure along with her own, which almost shattered her mind. Her love for Tsukune was reflected back, and greater than she could have ever expected. In that moment, Kurumu understood not only did Tsukune lover her, but just how deep and powerful that love for her was.

Kurumu never wanted to be separated from Tsukune again. As they lay together, sharing the the heat of their bodies still embracing, Kurumu marveled at the connection they shared. Tsukune carried a piece of her soul, and in that moment of time, Kurumu could feel Tsukune's soul as well. All of their feelings, hopes, and fears were shared between them. Kurumu felt Tsukune's feelings for her; love, respect, and countless undefinable feelings that were like spinning leaves in a wind. She could also feel Tsukune's feelings for his family, the Youkai Academy, Moka, Mizore, Ruby, and everybody else in his life. As Kurumu drifted off to sleep in Tsukune's arms she was smiling. She may have to share him, but Kurumu knew without a doubt that Tsukune loved her, and that was something very special.


	108. Inflicting Desires

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

(A/N) thank you Toby and Nightwing for reviewing. Kevin, yes, sometimes I try to get some sense of emotions in, but I don't want to sound all angst-y twilight-ish.

Chapter 108

Kurumu was not a morning person. She only woke up in time for school because it was expected of her. On the weekends, Kurumu liked to sleep in, getting out of bed before noon only if she was going to be spending time with Tsukune. As she sat down to breakfast, she blessed Ruby for being so diligent, and wondered if she should try to be more of a morning person. Tsukune had woken before the dawn for a trip to the water closet. His return to bed had woken Kurumu enough to try to cuddle with him anew. She would have never expected Tsukune to respond to a simple cuddle the way had. Kurumu realized that all of the effort that Tsukune had put into resisting her advances was more than him just being shy. Now that he was willing to share himself with her, Tsukune channeled that same effort into making love with her. Afterwards, as they cuddled together once more, Kurumu realized what a favor Tsukune had done for her by not simply giving in to her in the beginning.

Kurumu realized that she had not been ready to share herself with Tsukune back when she first professed her love for him. In the beginning, Kurumu had chased after Tsukune for the challenge of it. When she first started to feel something for him, she had thought that it must be love, because she had never been in love before, and since Tsukune was a boy and she was a girl, love was the only way to have a relationship. Tsukune's resistance to her advances had given Kurumu time to grow up, and to truly love Tsukune, and not just be in love with a fantasy. Now that she had shared herself with Tsukune, Kurumu understood that there would be no going back to just being friends. If she had succeeded in seducing Tsukune two years ago it would have been a mistake, and it would probably have destroyed their friendships.

Before breakfast, Tsukune excused himself to get cleaned up. Kurumu decided to follow him for a little fun. She abandoned modesty and clothing as she followed an equally naked Tsukune into the bathroom.

"Tsukune," Kurumu was almost singing. "I want to wash your back."

"Alight," Tsukune agreed without any hesitation.

"Um..." Kurumu decided to try to press Tsukune's buttons. "Can I wash your front too?"

"Sure," Tsukune answered.

Kurumu wasn't sure if she should pout or not. It was like a favorite toy had stopped working right. She washed Tsukune's back quickly, and then his front. With soapy hands, she reached for his masculine flesh, and was startled by the fact that Tsukune didn't even flinch. Instead, Tsukune took a soapy cloth and started washing her. He started at her shoulders and worked his way down her sides. Kurumu had to abandon her hold of Tsukune's flesh as he reached for her breasts. As she knelt in front of him, his soapy hands and the rough cloth moved over her breasts and stimulated her nipples, until Kurumy was feeling warm all over. His hands continued to clean her body, working down her stomach to her waist and hips. Tsukune's hands moving towards her inner thighs made her tense with excitement.

"Turn around," Tsukune said in a gentle voice. "I'll wash your back."

Kurumu was a little dazed with excitement, so she didn't question Tsukune. She turned and presented her back to him, and was rewarded by the feel of his hands touching her. It felt good to have him scrubbing at her back, all the way down to her hips. When Tsukune stopped scrubbing and Kurumu suspected that he was ready to rinse off, she pouted a little. She didn't want her fun to end.

"Tsukune," Kurumu protested. "You're not finished." She let out her wings and tail."

"You know that everybody will be coming over to study today," Tsukune reminded her.

"Please?" Kurumu pressed. "Just a quick washing?"

"Yes dear," Tsukune smiled and sighed.

Tsukune was quick but careful as he washed Kurumu's youkai attributes. He washed both sides of her wings, mindful of her membranes and digits. Kurumu slapped his leg with her tail to make sure he didn't over look it. Again, her fun with Tsukune was reaching an end far too soon for Kurumu's liking.

"Tsukune," Kurumu complained. "You missed a spot." She leaned forward and put her hands to the floor. Spreading her knees a little, Kurumu looked back over her shoulder at Tsukune as she presented her round bottom for his inspection.

"Kurumu," Tsukune sighed with a grin.

"Well," Kurumu said. "I girl likes to be clean you know."

Tsukune gave her an unreadable look and knelt behind her. Kurumu sighed with pleasure as Tsukune washed her thighs, starting with her hips and working his way to her inner thighs. While he was gentle, Kurumu wished that he had been a little more thorough in his attention to detail.

"Tsukune," Kurumu teased. "What about under my tail?" Kurumu realized that she was blushing. She had never been so forward in her life, and not only was she feeling a little embarrassed by her behavior, but she was a little worried how Tsukune would take it.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said in a low voice as he leaned forward, slipping his arms around her waist. "You're just trying to provoke me again, aren't you?"

"Well," Kurumu blushed more deeply. Tsukune was right, but his soapy body moving against hers felt nice. "I just like teasing you."

"I understand that," Tsukune said. He slid his hands up and cupped her breasts. He used his hands to pull Kurumu back and up a little, mindful of her wings. "But I'm man, so I can only withstand so much." He bent his head lower, kissing Kurumu.

Kurumu welcomed Tsukune's kiss. He was being so assertive, and his body made hers tingle with excitement. Without thinking, she rolled her hips against his. Kurumu suddenly understood what Tsukune had been saying about having a limit to how much teasing he could take. His flesh was hot and hard against hers.

"Tsukune," Kurumu moaned.

She pressed her hips back against Tsukune and rolled her hips. She desired Tsukune's body, and wanted to share herself with him again. With a hungry moan, moved her body to take in Tsukune's flesh, at the same moment Tsukune had shifted his hips forward. Kurumu's moan became a gasp of shock. Tsukune's flesh penetrated her even as his mouth covered hers in a deep kiss. Kurumu didn't know what to do. Her body was moving on its own, accepting Tsukune's violation of her bottom while shocking sensations kept running up to her brain, keeping her form forming any coherent thoughts. Their union was passionate, but frantic at the same time. Kurumu had pressed and teased Tsukune, arousing him. She had been too excited to think things out, and now she was too excited to think at all. Tsukune's normal gentleness was absent as he coupled with Kurumu, making their union almost animalistic. Their passion and pleasure reached it's climax in unison. Tsukune's growl was lost in Kurumu's throaty cry.

A moment of awkwardness surround the couple as the calmed down form their moment of passion. Tsukune realized what he had done, and was afraid that Kurumu might be hurt by his actions, ether physically or emotionally. Kurumu was embarrassed by what had happened, but more by the fact that she had found such pleasure in it, and was willing to share her body with Tsukune in the same way again, than by the act it self. As the finished washing up, Tsukune tried to apologize, while Kurumu insisted that it was alright. She even offered to do it again, making Tsukune blush. In the end, they shared a gentle kiss as they dried off.

XxX

Ruby felt proud of herself. Tsukune's house was in perfect order. The windows and curtains were open, letting a gentle breeze flow though the little house. Everything was clean and fresh. The dishes from breakfast were all clean, dried, and put away. Tsukune had given her some special instructions while Kurumu was still dressing, and Ruby was proud to have carried them out in addition to everything else. By the time the others arrived for their study session, Tsukune's house was ready to receive them.

Moka arrived first, and was quick to embrace Tsukune. She was glad to see him, and to be close to him, but she was not going to let her emotions dull her awareness. As soon as she was within sight of Tsukune and Kurumu she was able to weight their youki.

_'She's been feeding from him,_' Inner Moka observed.

_'That's not new,'_ Moka countered as she and Tsukune settled into place at the table. _'And that's not the part of Tsukune I'm interested in.'_

_ "_Tsukune," Moka kissed the side of his neck. "Did you have a good night?"

"Yes..." Tsukune started to answer.

"Yes, we did," Kurumu said, slidding her hand into Tsukune's lap.

"I wasn't asking you," Moka said with a glare for Kurumu.

She grabbed Tsukune and pulled his upper body close. She could smell Kurumu all over him, but she could smell him even more strongly. She kissed the side of his neck again, and could feel her inner self growling with desire.

"I had a good night," Tsukune said as he slipped an arm around Moka. "And a good morning. And now that you're here, my day is even better." He turned his head enough to give her a little kiss.

"Tsukune..." Moka said his name gently.

"Moka," Tsukune smiled and tilted his head away form her, exposing his neck.

"Tsukune..." Moka practically sighed as she lowered her lips towards his smooth skin.

Kurumu watched the exchange with a sense of frustration. As much as she wanted to push Moka away and claim Tsukune, she realized that it wouldn't do any good. Moka had won Tsukune's love first, and if anything, it was Kurumu who was the 'other woman.' She couldn't deny Tsukune and Moka their moment, but that didn't mean she had to leave them alone. She already had her hand in Tsukune's lap, so it was only a small movement to move it to his masculine bits.

Tsukune growled. Moka's warm mouth was stimulating the side of his neck, and Kurumu's hand was caressing his all to awake member. He slipped his free arm around Kurumu and pulled her close. Tsukune felt like a complete pig and resented himself for it, but he had to admit that it felt nice to be in his position.

XX XX XX

Yukari was starting to wonder if someone had messed with her friends in some way. All morning long she had watched Moka and Tsukune, and Kurumu. She was irritated that Tsukune was letting Kurumu be so openly close and friendly. The fact that Moka and Kurumu seemed to have found a way to get along just didn't feel right to the young witch. The fact that Mizore had a happy little smile on her face didn't help. Yukari felt like she was being left out on a secret.

A part of the reason Yukari was feeling off balance was because Kurumu was acting differently. The boob monster was actually acting calm and modest. She kept smiling at Tsukune, which was normal, but she wasn't acting out to get his attention. Yukari tried to push Kurumu's buttons, but the succubus wasn't reacting they way she usually would. If life was more like a manga, Yukari would be looking for some kind of mind control device.

Tsukune was also acting differently. He was more relaxed than Yukari could remember since even before summer break. All the little bits that Yukari was noticing were piling up into one big puzzle. The strange behavior of her friends were distracting Yukari from her studying. It was so frustrating that the young witch was almost ready scream.

X X X X X

Lunch was the usual mixed event. Mizore and Moka both had bentos that they had brought to share. Kurumu didn't have an offering because she had spent the night. Ruby set out plates and utensils, and a respectable lunch that would augment what the other young women had brought. Lunch was like an in-door picnic. Tsukune took his time enjoying a plate of food, eating a little from each cook, before excusing himself from the table.

Tsukune wanted to give his friends a little surprise and some good news. He had already told Kurumu that he had finished training, and of course Ruby knew as well. Tsukune was going to share his news with the others, but he wanted to make a bit of an event out of it. He had asked ruby to make sure his police uniform was ready for him, for just this moment. Dressed in his dark blue suit, complete with all the trimmings, Tsukune returned to the front room. The visual impact he made was enough to silence the room.

"Everybody," Tsukune said with as serious face as he could manage. "I want to let you know, I have finished training." He pulled out his official identification and offered it for inspection. "I am now the captain of the local police force."

"Tsukune," Moka climbed to her feet. "Congratulations." She grabbed Tsukune in a big hug.

The other all offered congratulations. Tsukune knew that they were proud of him for succeeding and finishing his training. Not only was he becoming successful, starting a career before he even graduated, but they were happy because they all hoped that he would have more free time. Tsukune suffered his friends' attention as the inspected his new uniform fore a few minutes. He put it away and changed back to his normal clothing before returning to the study group.

The study group actually broke up earlier than usual. Tsukune had ended up with more free time than he had expected, so he had finished more of his work on Saturday. Kurumu had applied herself on Friday night so she wouldn't disappoint Tsukune, and had joined him for some study time on Saturday as well. For Moka, Mizore, and Yukari, the study group had always been more about socializing than needing help with their school work. It was still early afternoon when they ended the study session. Tsukune saw that everybody was just rereading their notes and papers and chatting idly. He decided that as nice as hanging out with his friends as a group was, he would rather have some more intimate time with Moka.

Tsukune deliberately closed his books and notes and packed them away in his school bag. He made a show of making sure everything was in its proper place, it was enough of a hint that the group session was over. Yukari was the only one that didn't immediately start following Tsukune's example. When she did start putting her notes away it was with a frown on her face.

Yukari wanted to stay with Tsukune and Moka. She believed that if she could just chose the right time, and the right argument, she could convince them to accept her in their love. If the boob monster could find a way to be close to Tsukune, than Yukari should be able to. Unfortunately, Yukari had not thought of the right argument just yet, so she was left with the choice of acting like a stubborn child, or to not appear hung up on her ambition and leave Tsukune and Moka alone. That was one bright spot in Yukari's world as she headed out the door. Tsukune and Moka were going to be together.

Xx

Once everyone else had left, Moka turned her attention to Tsukune. She cuddled him close and kissed him, greedy for his presence. She had been waiting all weekend to get him alone.

"Moka," Tsukune said between kisses. "Will you go out with me?"

Moka blinked as her mind went blank. Tsukune's question didn't make any sense. They were already lovers. They had been a couple for two years and more. Why would Tsukune be asking her to go out with him now?"

_'Say yes you silly goose,'_ Moka's inner self yelled. '_He wants to go out with us right now. It's a date.'_

"Yes," Moka said, still not thinking clearly. She and Tsukune were finally alone, and now he wanted to go out where people could see them.

Moka's brain finally started working as she and Tsukune stepped out side together. She thought that it was nice to go somewhere with Tsukune. That thought restarted her thinking and her mind kicked back into gear. Tsukune had some free time, and it was still early enough in the day to do something besides sitting quietly together. Something Moka and Tsukune had done rarely, and almost not at all so far this year, was to go out on any kind of date. Tsukune summoned Hiru, and together he and Moka rode into town.

The local town was a strange sort of place. Its most visible area was the shopping district that catered to the students and staff of the school. Everybody in the town was some kind of youkai that liked living something close to a normal human life, at least on the surface. But because Tsukune had chosen to live within the youkai would, he had learned to see what made the town different from the human places it mimicked. Seals, talismans, and charms were everywhere. In the human world they would have have been mostly decorations, or maybe a tradition based on folklore, such as the beckoning cat, in the youkai would these things were real and practical. Such differences were hard to ignore, especially when a Maneki Neko, when it saw Hiru coming his way, dropped his gilded oval sign and dashed into the ramen shop he was supposed to be attracting business for.

Tsukune 'parked' Hiru at the edge of the shopping district. As soon as he and Moka were standing on their own two feet, Hiru disappeared into the shadows. Taking Moka by the hand, Tsukune walked with her to look at the shops.

Moka wished she had been given a little warning before going out on a date. She would have worn something nice, and maybe added a little makeup, so that she would look good for Tsukune. But it was a real date, with just the two of them, and that made it special.

Tsukune was glad to have a chance to do something with Moka out in the open. He loved Moka, and loved spending time with her any way he could, but only doing things behind closed doors was not fair to her. After more than two years together as friends, and more, Tsukune had a pretty good idea of what kind of things Moka enjoyed, and shopping was one of them.

Tsukune, like most men, viewed shopping as more of a chore than an adventure. If he was shopping for something it was simply a mater of walking along and scanning the stores until he found what he was looking for, and than making his purchase and being done with it. All of the decision making was done quickly and quietly within his own mind. Tsukune had been shopping with his friends and his cousin enough times in his life to understand that women needed to make shopping an event. If two shirts that looked nearly identical to him, a woman needed to be compare them side by side, try them on, compare them with possible accessories, check to see how well they coordinate with skirts and trousers, and then ask someone else for their opinion. Tsukune really did not like shopping, but tolerated it for his friends' sake.

Moka had found her new favorite way to shop. She had Tsukune with her, which made everything better, and her inner self was alert as well. She could have fun with Tsukune, holding his hand and looking through windows, but when it came time to consider clothes and accessories, Moka, inner and outer, could consult with each other. It was the best of both worlds for Moka. She had Tsukune all to herself, and still had another woman to shop with. As an added bonus, her shopping partner, while also in love with Tsukune, wasn't in competition with her the way Mizore or Kurumu was. The only problem was that her inner self had a different sense of style, causing some arguments. When the two could not reach an agreement, Moka would call upon Tsukune to help out.

"Tsukune," Moka purred as she leaned against him, a shopping bag clutched to her chest. "Thank you for taking me out."

"Thank you," Tsukune smilled. "For going out with me."

"So tell me," Moka questioned. "Why did you want to go out so suddenly?"

"Because we could," Tsukune explained. "We suddenly had some free time to be together, and I don't want to always spend my time with you behind closed doors, as if we had to live in hiding."

"I see," Moka said.

"Plus I wanted to do something a little different to celebrate," Tsukune added.

"To celebrate finishing your training?" Moka asked.

"That too," Tsukune agreed. "But more to celebrate the success of being closer to making my future a reality."

"What do you mean?" Moka raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well," Tsukune smiled mischievously. "Correct me if I am wrong, but as a police captain, and not just for the Student Police, but as a member of the National Police Agency of Japan, I have authority and power. Doesn't that make me a better candidate for being beside you?"

"Yes," Moka suddenly blushed.

"And," Tsukune continued. "I am your sworn follower, Dame Moka, so doesn't my new rank elevate you higher, if maybe just by a little."

"Yes," Moka was overwhelmed with emotions.

Moka wasn't sure how she should feel. Tsukune had finished his training and successfully gained rank and position. He had every right to be happy and proud. Moka was happy for him and proud of him. But somehow, Tsukune had taken his success and turned it into something special for her. He was proving himself to be successful candidate for her hand, and at the same time he was being a loyal follower. Tsukune was being everything Moka could want. She crushed her shopping bag to her chest.

_'Damn him to pieces,'_ Inner Moka raged. _'How dare he do this in public. I want to tear into him.'_

Moka was shocked by the burning frustration coming from her inner self. She wanted to throw herself on Tsukune and smother him with kisses, but was holding herself back out of a sense of modesty. Her inner self also wanted to throw herself at Tsukune, but had a much more feral intent. Both sides of her agreed that some course of action was required.

"Tsukune," Moka said in a voice forced to sound calm.

"Yes, Moka?" Tsukune answered.

"Take me back to your house," Moka instructed. "_Now."_


	109. Collaberations

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 109

The trip back from the town to the student village was a quick one, for Tsukune. He summoned Hiru and stowed Moka's shopping bags before settling into the motorcycle's saddle. Moka took her place behind him and held on to him tightly. Tsukune kept a calm speed until they were safely out of the town, and then let Hiru run as if she were on the freeway. The distance was only two kilometers, and Hiru carried the couple to the village in only a minute and a half. Tsukune insisted on entering the village street slowly, as much for safety as to set a good example. Tsukune brought Moka back to his house in a quarter of the time it had taken to go to town.

As short as the trip was, it took too long from Moka's perspective. As she held on to Tsukune she could not help but be aware of him. She could feel the heat of his body through his clothing. His scent was clear. Moka swore that she could hear his heart like the thunder of drums in her ears. As she sat behind him, with her arms around him, Moka had to resist the desire to dig her nails into his chest, and her fangs into his neck. She tried not to squeeze her thighs against Tsukune's hips, but her awareness of how close his body was to hers inflamed her desires. Moka could hear her inner self growling, and was surprised to feel her throat rumbling.

Tsukune was a gentleman. He carried Moka's shopping bag to the house for her. He even opened the door with a little bow for her.

"Tsukune," Moka snapped as soon as they were safe from being a spectacle. "What is wrong with you?" She grabbed the front of his shirt forcefully. "Damn you to pieces."

"Moka, I..." A stunned Tsukune tried to say.

"Shut it," Moka growled. "I love you, Tsukune. I love you and I want you. I want your love, you body, your blood, your whole life. I want it all, and you go and do something like this?" She pulled Tsukune into a kiss that was filled with passion.

Tsukune was unsure of what was going on, or what Moka was talking about. He could tell she was bothered by something he had done, even if he didn't know what it was. Even as his mind raced to understand Moka's words, Tsukune fully understood a kiss, and kissed her back.

"Tsukune," Moka growled, breaking the kiss and pushing him back to arms length. "I already love you. I already want you. When you overcome an obstacle, you make me proud. When you do something for others it makes me glad to know you. When you do something sweet it makes me want to be with you more. Vampires are creatures of strong desires. When you do something to be proud of, something that others can look up to and be inspired by, and then turn it into something for my sake... Tsukune I do not... Tsukune... Damn you to pieces!" Moka's face was contorted with an expression of desire on the edge of pain. Her green eyes were streaked with blood red, and silver highlighted her pink hair. She pulled Tsukune in close once more, and drove her fangs into his neck.

XxxX

Ruby watched the whole thing from the kitchen doorway. At first she was worried that Tsukune and Moka were having a fight, and that her master would be hurt and unhappy. Then the kissing started, and Ruby knew that whatever was going on was emotionally charged, but wasn't a fight. Moka's hair became streaked with silver even before she bit into Tsukune's neck, taking his blood. It was just as well that Ruby had not set the table for dinner, because Tsukune and Moka nearly knocked it over in their excitement. Moka was definitely the instigator, but Tsukune was a willing participant and was quickly giving as good as he got. His shirt was ruined, as was Moka's light dress. Ruby suspected that she would be able to mend his trousers. Soon, however, as Ruby watched from the kitchen, she wasn't able to think so calmly. She really didn't care to see Moka's body, but Tsukune was stripped naked as well, and he was working up a fine sweat. Ruby remembered her stolen moments of passion with Tsukune, and as she watched him, she fantasized about being his lover. Ruby ached to receive the kind of attention that Tsukune was giving to Moka. Kneeling in the kitchen, with her top pulled down and her skirts lifted, Ruby sought her own pleasure as she watched Moka and Tsukune indulge in their passion.

Xx

Moka wasn't sure how she should feel at the moment, but she did know that she felt very good. Her body felt almost light enough to float, and was filled with a warm glow. She knew that she had drank Tsukune's blood in quantity while caught up in her passion, and had felt his fangs stabbing into her as well. They were both covered in sweat and blood as they kissed and cuddled upon the floor. She had abandoned all restraint and it felt good. What amazed Moka even more was the way Tsukune responded to her. His passion was a match for hers. She had torn into him tooth and nail, and he had done the same thing to her, which had only added to the sensations, the pleasure that she felt. He had not hesitated, he had not been gentle or restrained. It was the kind of total sharing of passion that many people dreamed of, but so precious few would ever know.

Xx xX XX Xx xx xX

Monday morning arrived far too early for Tsukune's liking. In the crush of all of his responsibilities, Tsukune had started to lose track of time. The second term had ended and he had managed to pass his exams, but he wasn't sure if he remembered even taking them. The school festival was looming closer, putting an increased demand on the committees and the Student Council. Now that his supplementary training was somehow crammed into Tsukune's head, he had some extra time to dedicate to his friends and his school responsibilities. As he stepped out the door Monday morning, Tsukune hoped he would be up to the challenges of the day.

Even with all of the uncertainties Tsukune faced, he was aware of the challenges he had overcome, and that gave him the confidence to press on. Even after getting a little less sleep then he would have liked, Tsukune felt energized and ready to work hard. He may have greeted Monday with a frown, but he had a smile for his friends.

XXXX X

Tsukune's confidence was contagious. Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore, all feeling lifted up by their time spent alone with Tsukune, were also smiling and walking tall as they entered the school Monday morning. They all had fans among the student population, and every little thing about them was watched and considered. By the end of first period the sense of confidence was starting to spread. The quieter students in the class were almost invisible in the presence of Tsukune and his friends, giving the shy students a chance to relax, knowing that they could be safely overlooked. If even a modest person can act relaxed and confident, then the more assertive and bolder students could hardly look timid. Not everybody was effected, but it was a start.

By the end of the day, after classes and meetings, Tsukune was feeling tired but good. He had a lot of work ahead of him, but he had a system in place to keep it manageable, he hoped. With a little help from his friends, Tsukune was feeling confident that he would be able to graduate on time without disappointing his school mates, or the Board Chairman. And once he graduated, he would be free to work on building the life he wanted.

XX XX XX

Lieutenant Tanaka was at his wits end. He had returned to his daughter's school only to run into one problem after another. His daughter was deliberately keeping whatever information she had about Aono Tsukune to herself, while finding every excuse to interfere with his work. Suddenly there were rumors all around the school about the mysterious Aono Tsukune, and why a captain of the Imperial Guard would be so interested in one young man. One such rumor was that the Imperial Family was involved, ether a daughter of the family was in disguise at the school, or that Aono Tsukune was a son of the family that had gone missing, and his fiance or girlfriend was attending the school, who could be a possible lead in finding the missing prince. In a school full of girls, the hint of a romantic adventure was like a match in a summer dried forest. Lieutenant Tanaka was about to give up on the school as a source of information, after a week of trying to question everybody in his daughter's class. Then he overheard a rumor that someone was going to be slipping out to meet Aono Tsukune at the back gate.

After three nights of staking out the back gate, Lieutenant Tanaka had though he had finally caught a break. He saw somebody approaching the gate from the dorms dressed in a trench coat after the sun had gone down. It turned out to be his daughter bringing him a thermos of coffee and a bento. Lieutenant Tanaka accepted the coffee with a frown. The next day he returned to his office feeling defeated.

Lieutenant Tanaka's assignment had been to find out as much as he could about Aono Tsukune. He had carried out his instructions to the best of his ability. He felt unsatisfied, but he had to admit that he had reached the limits of what he could do. He started typing up a final report. That was why he was in his office with the notice came through.

An informant had passed word to the police about something suspicious in his little corner of the city. One little tip that set off a chain reaction that ended in a raid of an office behind a pawn shop. Within that office the police had found a significant amount of drugs. They also found a list of names, including Aono Tsukune. In the same file cabinet was a folder labeled "Breaching," that included another list of names, some cryptic messages about tides, stars, and the moon, along with a date for late September. Because Aono Tsulune's names was found in that file cabinet, Lieutenant Tanaka was informed.

Lieutenant Tanaka did not know what the yakuza had to do with Aono Tsukune, but it was worth looking into. Armed with a new lead, he decided it was time to try taking his investigation in a new direction. One of the advantages of Japanese culture was the fact that tradition was a very important part of peoples' lives. It did not mater what walk of life a person came from, if they were Japanese, then they could be trusted to follow some traditions very closely.

XXX

It took Lieutenant Tanaka three days to arrange a meeting. A week after receiving word of the raid, he had a chance to collect some information. The meeting took place in a very nice, traditional house just a few hours from Tokyo. The owner of the house was the head of a family that had been managing the same business for generations. A traditional Japanese yakuza boss that had earned his position and carefully defended it. On the surface, the man was an entrepreneur and financier. He held partial ownership in numerous businesses in exchange for money lent out, at high interest rates. Tanaka Ito was aware of the fictions as well as the facts that surrounded the man he was meeting with, but didn't let it bother him. He was simply there to ask for information. After a round of traditional pleasantries and small talk, he offered up the information he had from the raid and made his request.

"The world is an interesting place," The crime boss said. "Some of our oldest traditions come from a time when we were little better then savages fighting for survival. When a man realized that he could kill bears, it didn't, I imagine, take him long to realize he could use his strength to make other men do as he said. One thing leading to another, and before you know it, we have a civilization filled with culture, businesses, and traditions. But you know, there are still bears." He paused to take a sip of his tea.

"I know why you're here, Captain," The yakuza leader said. "And I had my people do a little digging. There is an organization that has been nibbling at my businesses for some time now. And not just mine. I have associates of similar standing, here in Japan and overseas, who have also had problems with this organization. They are trying to establish themselves everywhere they can, using every trick in the book. That office you spoke of was in my territory, but without my permission. If my people had located it first, you would never had heard of it."

"I see," Lieutenant Tanaka said. "You have a lot of responsibilities in managing your businesses and investments."

"Quite," The boss agreed. "That young man you're looking for. I asked around, discreetly, to see what I could turn up. It seems this Aono Tsukune has been doing our work for us."

"Excuse me?" Tanaka questioned.

"According to my sources," The boss frowned. "Aono Tsukune has had at least three run-ins with this other organization, and each time he has hurt them, costing them resource and spoiling their plans. Right now that organization would like to eliminate him, on general principle. However, if they could recruit him, they would probably accept their losses as proof of his value."

"Could he really be that dangerous?" Lieutenant Tanaka questioned.

"I do not know," The boss said. "But I would like to meet him and find out."

"Pardon?" Tanaka was surprised by the thought.

"And I dare say," The boss smiled. "I am not the only one. This young man is making a name for himself. If he is even half as capable as rumors say, then he would be an asset to any organization, including yours and mine."

"I see," Lieutenant Tanaka mused. "I thank you for your time."

"I am glad I could be of service to the Imperial Guard," The boss said. "And if you have the opportunity, please let mister Aono Tsukune know I would like to speak with him."

"If I have the chance," Lieutenant Tanaka nodded.

XX

Lieutenant Tanaka felt like his skin was crawling with tension. He was on his way to visit the office of of the Imperial Cosmologist with his final report on Aono Tsukune. It had taken him days to organize everything and type up a report that made any kind of sense.

Lieutenant Tanaka had a summery of his findings that he thought gave a clear picture. Aono Tsukune, a boy from an average family, had been sent to a school for privileged but troubled teens by his parents after he had failed his High School entrance exams. According to all sources, once at school, Aono Tsukune was able to gain social status as the school's 'Guardian,' which is the title given to the strongest delinquent on campus. Using his social status and the influence of one or more families of female school mates, he has continued attending school, has gained ownership of a motorcycle, and as been enjoying the life of someone from a privileged family. In his status as the school's 'Guardian,' Aono Tsukune has come into conflict with one or more gangs, furthering his reputation among the student population. While he has demonstrated a willingness to pursue employment, including participating in accelerated training programs on his own time, it may be that he is solely interested in earning additional money to support his new lifestyle. Aono Tsukune may become a problem in the future for the peace and safety of Japan, because his actions of gained him the notice of criminal organizations that may wish to exploit his desire to earn money in order to make use of his abilities. While Aono Tsukune is still a High School student at this time, it is recommended that he be detained for questioning.

Lieutenant Tanaka's report came complete with references. He had included all the addresses and contact information he could find for all of Aono Tsukune's known friends and their families. While most names turned out to be dead ends, supporting the idea that his classmates were hiding their identities, Lieutenant Tanaka had tracked one girl's mother down and found out the woman was a well known and respected Hostess. His three attempts to interview the woman had ended up in a night lost in some kind of fog, where he woke up in his car the first two time, and an alley the third time. A notice had come down from his chain of command to stay away from Kurono Ageha, and her daugter. Lieutenant Tanaka had included all of it in his report.

The office of the Imperial Cosmologist was exactly as Lieutenant Tanaka remembered it. The same old man was sitting at the same desk as before. He expected to turn in his report, wait while it was read to be asked any questions, and then dismissed or given new instructions about the subject.

"Well it certainly took you long enough," The old man complained as soon as he was offered the report.

"I am sorry for the delay," Lieutenant Tanaka said. "I wanted to be thorough in my report."

"Hmm," The old man grunted as he started to read the report.

It was a painful wait for the lieutenant. His summery received a grunt after a single scan, and then was set aside. By counting the pages, he as able to judge what part of the report was being read as the old man made monosyllable responses to the information. He chuckled when he read the part about the hostess. Finally the old man dropped the report on the desk.

"Lieutenant Tanaka," The old man said in a gruff voice. "You disappoint me. I told you to locate Aono Tsukune."

"Sir..."

"You were given a simple task," The man frowned. "Find one young man, and that was all." He waved his hand at the report. "You wasted all this time and effort without doing the one thing you were told to do." He gestured to the summery of the report. "And your narrow minded opinion was never asked for."

"Sir, I..."

"The only thing in all of your blathering," The old man picked out a page of the report and held it up. "The only thing half way useful in all of this is a mailing address and the young man's cell phone number." He reached into a box at his side and pulled out an index card. "Which is the same information I was able to collect by calling his parents, who I found from the telephone book, and simply asking them politely. I did this before I told you to go and 'find' Aono Tsukune."

Lieutenant Tanaka felt his stomach burn with shame. He had failed to follow directions, and had made a fool out of himself. It was easy to understand why suicide was so desirable, when compared to the shame of failure.

"You are free to go," The old man said with a short wave of his hand.

"Yes sir," Lieutenant Tanaka made a bow before turning to leave.

Tanaka Ito only had one thing he could do. He had to find Aono Tsukune. He had not been told that he the assignment was over, so that meant that he had a chance at redemption.


	110. Power Struggles

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 110

It was the last Thursday of September. A morning that should have been unremarkable in any way. Ruby sat in the Board Chairman's outer office sorting attendance records while thinking about what to cook for her master's dinner. Tsukune's mother had recently sent her a new recipe for a pork curry that Tsukune might like. If she left shortly after lunch, Ruby figured, she would have time to do a little shopping and finish the housework before Tsukune got home from school.

Suddenly a low rumble made Ruby's desk vibrate. That was the only warning before an explosion like thunder rocked the school. Ruby leaped from her desk and hurried to the Board Chairman's office. The man was not present, but through the large window Ruby could see the sky, and the energies that rippled though the barrier around the school. She didn't know what had happened, but she did know that it couldn't be good. She hurried to the secret elevator that would carry her down to the barrier control room. She took it as a good sign that she had to wait for it, because that meant that the Board Chairman was already down there.

Xxxx

The Board Chairman had been at the barrier controls when the attack had struck. Someone had used a blast of demonic energy to try to breach the barrier around the school. While it wouldn't take much work to guess who would want to destroy the sanctuary of the school, the Board Chairman didn't have time to think about that. The barrier was held in place by a balance of science and magic, and was meant for concealment, not to act as a force field for standing up to outside attacks. The blast of demonic energy could have leveled a building, but the barrier had absorbed and redirected the force. Unfortunately for the Board Chairman, all that extra energy needed to go somewhere, and he was standing in the wrong place.

Ruby found the Board Chairman collapsed on the floor. Smoke was coming out of his robes and he was barely breathing. She was on the edge of panic, not knowing what to do. His body was crackling with energy, making touching him risky, and healing magic impossible. Ruby tried to think of what to do, but drew a blank. She needed someone to make a decision, to give some guidance. Ruby needed her Master.

XxX

The classrooms were filled with chatter. Everybody had been surprised by the crash of thunder. The view out the window was distracting, and even the teachers were curious about what was going on. In his classroom, Tsukune looked out the window with a frown. The thunder that had shaken the school was like a giant shoe trying to crush his happiness, he was sure. As he looked at the lights rippling across the barrier red sky, he waited for the other shoe to drop.

"Mister Aono," Ruby called from the doorway. "You are to come with me to the Board Chairman's office."

The effect of her words were impossible to miss. Tsukune's friends all tensed up, shooting him worried glances. The rest of the students turned to him with a mix of curiosity and relief. Whatever it was that had happened, they all knew, Tsukune would find a way to deal with it. Tsukune wondered, for the first time in a long time, of maybe he should quit school while he had a chance. He pushed the thought away as he headed for the door.

Tsukune knew the situation was bad when Ruby had called him out of class. As soon as they were alone in the hall he could tell that she was close to tears with fright. When they reached the empty Board Chairman's office, Tsukune started to bring up his youki.

"Ruby," Tsukune questioned. "What's going on?"

"It's the Board Chairman," Ruby said, crossing the office to the hidden elevator. "He's hurt and I don't know what I should do."

"It will be alright," Tsukune said soothingly.

Tsukune put an arm around Ruby as the elevator started its decent. She responded by clinging to him, her body trembling. Tsukune gave her a warm smile, trying to project a sense of confidence.

In the control room the scene was worse then when Ruby had left it. The extra energy was sparking from the controls and the board chairman was twitching on the floor, surrounded by wild energy. Tsukune took in the scene and tried to remember everything he had learned from Lord Gray's book, and everything he had ever heard about electricity. He knew that he had to keep the barrier up, but a man's life was in danger.

"Ruby," Tsukune ordered. "I need water. Go and fetch two buckets."

"Yes Master," Ruby acknowledged. She hurried off to do as she was told.

Tsukune walked around the control console slowly as he tried to consider his options. Magic, he had read, was the manipulation of energy to alter reality. Physics has defined what energy is, but has not been able to discover and identify all the kinds of energy. It is the undefinable energies that are key to making magic work. Tsukune had read that passage over and over again in hope of understanding it, in the hope of mastering his own youki. If energy followed constant rules, Tsukune thought he had a chance.

"Tetsu Odari," Tsukune said aloud as he reached for his left wrist. "Wake. Guard."

Tsukune held the iron staff in his hand for a moment. He prayed that he was right as he aimed, prepared to strike. He aimed for a floor tile just outside of the circle around the control console. Determined, Tsukune thrust his tool down as hard as he could. The floor tile shattered and the foundation under it was cracked by the force of the blow. Again and again Tsukune struck at the floor, until he had a crack at least an inch wide that reached down to the earth beneath the school.

Tsukune needed to save the Board Chairman's life, but more importantly, he needed to protect the school, and the lives of the people that lived under the barrier. If the barrier fell, it could be the start of a war between human and youkai. That was a war that would destroy Japan, and possibly the world. Tsukune stabbed Tetsu Odari into the ground and waited for Ruby to return.

Ruby returned with two full buckets of water, struggling with their weight while trying not to spill their contents. Tsukune relieved her of the buckets. He set the first one on the ground on the opposite side of the circle from where he had planted Tetsu Odari. He hoped that he was right about the nature of magical energy, and that Tetsu Odari would not be damaged by what he was about to do. Tsukune took a firm grip on the bucket and threw the water across the circle, over the Board Chairman and the control console.

The sparking of energy increased and steam started to rise. Growling, Tsukune dropped the empty bucket and took up the full one. He hurried wound the circle to where he had cracked open the foundation. This time Tsukune aimed his throw lower. He sent the water rushing across the floor, from where Tetsu Odari was stabbed into the ground to where the Board Chairman lay wet and convulsing.

The result was immediate. The second bucket of water connected with the puddle from the first to the iron body of Tetsu Odari. The wild energy now had a place to go. Like a serpent of lightning, it arced across the surface of the water to Tetsu Odari, grounding out into the earth. The sparks faded and the Board Chairman went limp.

"Yes," Tsukune hissed as he started forward.

Tsukune lifted the Board Chairman and carried him to a dry expanse of floor. He wouldn't have moved him at all, except that he didn't trust the area around the control console to be entirely safe. Next, Tsukune stripped the man down. The Board Chairman's body was lean and covered with black lines, tattoos of some kind. He was breathing shallowly and had burns on his hands and feet, and blood in his mouth from where he had bit his lip. At Tsukune's direction, Ruby cast what little healing magic she knew. The Board Chairman tensed and drew a deep, gasping breath.

"The barrier?" The Board Chairman demanded in a weak voice.

Tsukune looked to Ruby.

"It stands," Ruby said.

"The barrier is still there," Tsukune said.

"The school?" The man questioned.

"It's safe for now," Tsukune answered.

"Take care of it," The Board Chairman wheezed before passing out.

"Ruby," Tsukune turned to her. "Get the school nurse down here."

"Yes master," Ruby hurried to obey.

Tsukune carefully redressed the Board Chairman to help keep him warm. He sat watch over the man to make sure he kept breathing until help arrived. As a precaution, Tsukune took the Board Chairman's rosary and pocketed it for safe keeping. While he was waiting, Tsukune carefully recovered Tetsu Odari. While it felt heavier then before, which Tsukune suspected was from a case of post-crisis fatigue, he was happy to learn that it still functioned as it did before. Once Ruby returned, Tsukune helped get the board Chairman back up to his office. From there he was taken to the hospital.

Tsukune's mind raced as he tried to decide what to do next. He started by going to the Board Chairman's desk. The man's title implied that he was the head of a board, and therefor there should be a second in command to notify in case of something going wrong. Tsukune looked around, but he couldn't find anything to tell him who should be contacted, or how. Feeling frustrated he dropped into the chair behind the desk with a sigh.

"Ruby," Tsukune called out. "Who is in charge when the Board Chairman is not around?"

"I do not know," Ruby answered. "I never thought to ask."

Tsukune gave Ruby a flat look as he contained his frustration as best as he could. It made sense in a twisted sort of way. The Board Chairman was used to being in control, so if he had any plans for when something went wrong, he would keep them to himself, so that somebody else could exploit them to gain control.

"Ruby," Tsukune said. "Call Nekonome Sensei up here for me please."

Tsukune didn't know who was supposed to take over in an emergency. He didn't even know who was senior among the teaching staff. When in doubt, Tsukune's human reasoning dictated, ask your homeroom teacher for guidance.

XxxX

In hind sight, Tsukune reasoned, his mistake was trying to think his school would use human world logic in a crisis. Nekonome Sensei didn't know who was supposed to be second in command for the school, and suggested declaring a holiday until the Board Chairman was back on his feet. Tsukune decided to get the faculty together for a meeting during lunch, to see if anybody would have a reasonable plan. In the end the teachers all fell into three groups. The first group, like Nekonome Sensei, were all for taking a holiday. The second group were indifferent to who was in charge and were willing to just carry on until the Board Chairman was back. The third group immediately started talking about changing the school. Only they wanted to do it in ways that would let them exploit the students. The first two groups were alarmingly unopposed to the idea.

"No." Tsukune's voice was low and sharp. "The Board Chairman would not want anybody exploiting this school, and I have not been risking my life to protect this place from gangs and criminals to let it get turned into some kind of depraved playground." The last past was directed towards the math teacher Kagome Sensei, and the gym coach Kotsuba Sensei.

"Fine then," Kagome Sensei said with a dismissive flip of the hand. "What do you think we should do?"

"Please," Kotsuba Sensei snorted. "Why should we have to listen to this brat?" He flexed his muscles and cracked his knuckles. "He should just do as he's told and stay out of our way."

"You should do as I say," Tsukune growled. "Because the Board Chairman trusts me to look after the safety of this school." He reached for his youki and looked the gym coach in the eye. "For the last two years I have been getting better at protecting my school mates."

That was enough of a push to make the gym coach back down. Two years ago Tsukune had beaten the Kraken Youkai when he had tried to kill Mizore. During those two years, Tsukune had gotten stronger. Youkai are driven by primal behavior. Tsukune had proven himself strong and determined. His age and experience, or lack there of, was of less importance the his willingness to stand up for what he wanted, and his ability to beat down anybody that opposed him.

"School will remain open," Tsukune declared. "And classes will continue as scheduled. If any problems come up that can't wait for the Board Chairman to recover, I will deal with them. Any objections?"

xx 

The faculty meeting had ended with Tsukune in charge of the school. He sank into the chair behind the Board Chairman's desk and offered a prayer of thanks, to whatever spirits or deities that might be listening, that it was almost the weekend. With the lunch break over, Tsukune knew his friends would be worried about him. He wanted to let them know that he was not in any trouble, but his personal concerns would have to wait.

"Ruby," Tsukune called out to her. For some reason she had a habit of retreating to the Outer office whenever he stopped talking to her or giving her instructions for more more the just a few minutes. "We have work to do."

"Yes master," Ruby came into the main office with a small smile and a curtsy.

Tsukune did not like the idea of being in charge of the school, but there was nobody he could think of that he could trust that would be capable of doing a good job. Tsukune took Ruby back down to the barrier control room to double check the condition of the controls and the barrier. After that, Tsukune left her to watch the office while he went to check up on the Board Chairman. As he passed through the school he detoured past his own classroom the give his friends a quick sign that he was aright, but the door was closed and he could hear a lecture in progress, so he kept walking, not wanting to disturb the class. The hospital annex was close to the school, and quickly reached with Hiru's assistance.

"Mister Aono," A nurse passing through the lobby recognized Tsukune and called out to him. "How are you feeling today?" She came up to him with a warm smile.

"I am doing well, Thank you..." Tsukune said. He recognized the nurse who had taken care of him at least once before but couldn't remember her name.

"Kangoshi May," She said with a smile. "You can call me May, Mister Aono."

"Tsukune," He said with a smile.

"What can we do for you today, Tsukune?" Nurse May asked.

"I am here to see the Board Chairman," Tsukune explained. "I need to give him a report, and to ask for instructions."

"Oh," The nurse's eyes lit up. "I see. Well, I was just coming back from break, so I will take you too him."

"Thank you," Tsukune said.

"This way," Nurse May said, turning and starting across the lobby. "So, Tsukune, Have you decided on what you want to do after graduation?"

"Yes," Tsukune nodded, following the nurse. "I am going to work for the police for a while, and then open an investigation and security company of my own."

"I see," May gave a soft laugh. "My little sister is planing a nursing career, and she was kind of hoping you might become a doctor. She will be disappointed." She laughed softly again. "It was her big romantic dream. Kind of silly in a way."

"Nothing wrong with dreams," Tsukune said. "Tell her I wish her the best with her nursing career. Heaven knows I've been in need of a good nurse more then once."

"Haven't I always taken good care of you?" May asked with a little pout.

"Yes," Tsukune agreed in a neutral voice. "But what about the nurse during my first stay in the hospital?"

"When was that?" May asked.

"Two years ago," Tsukune answered.

"Oh," May said. "That must have been before I started here. I was hired shortly after there was some kind of attack."

"Yes," Tsukune said. "I was a patient here during that attack. It was one of the nurses trying to kill me."

"Oh my," May's eyes went wide.

The rest of the trip through the hospital was done in silence. May considered what she knew about Aono Tsukune, and compared it to what her little sister had to say about him. Tsukune had narrowly escaped death in his first and second years of High School. The fact that he had not yet been a patient in the hospital during his third year was suddenly ominous. May couldn't help but wonder if he was over due for some bad luck to strike. She eyed him carefully. He was tall, good looking, and confident, but she was aware of the scars that hid under his uniform. May knew she would never be able to convince her sister to stay away from Tsukune, but she was suddenly glad that he wasn't interested in a career in the medical field.

A pair of men in black suits were standing out side the Board Chairman's room. Tsukune entered the hospital room with mixed emotions. He was glad to see the Board Chairman sitting up and awake. His eyes were open and he looked to see who had opened the door. His appearance, however, did not inspire hope that he would be back to work soon. His skin was pale and his eyes had dark circles under them. Tsukune could see the bandages around the man hands where the rested on top of the bedding.

"Well boy?" The Board Chairman questioned, his voice rough.

"I wanted to let you know," Tsukune said. "Ruby says the barrier is holding and everything seams to be working."

"Good, good," The man nodded slowly.

"I informed the faculty of what happened as best I could," Tsukune explained with a sour expression. "I am effectively in control of the school at the moment. I don't know who is supposed to take over during a crisis like this, but I knew you would want to keep everything running as normal as possible, so I had to take charge until you can appoint someone."

"I see," The Board Chairman said slowly. "And you have my Rosary of Judgment?"

"Yes sir," Tsukune nodded. "I remembered how important it is." He looked around the hospital room. "And I know how vulnerable you can be here."

"Good thinking," The man said. "I have made arrangements for some additional security, and will be moving into my own rooms at the school soon enough, but you hold on to it for me for now."

"Yes sir," Tsukune said. He was hoping that the Board Chairman would take it back. It would have been nice if he could have used his rosary to heal himself.

"I sent a message to the board," The Board Chairman said, resting back against the pillows and closing his eyes with a sigh. "Until I recover, you are Headmaster. I'm counting on you."

Tsukune gaped in shock, looking like a stunned and landed fish. He had hoped to be told who would be taking charge of the school, not to be named to the post himself. He suddenly wished he had let Nekonome Sensei take charge. A prolonged holiday probably wouldn't have hurt the school much, and Tsukune would have been off the hook. He saw that the Board Chairman had fallen asleep, and knew that arguing would not solve anything.


	111. Passionate Idiot

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 111

As Tsukune was returning to the school he tried to work out what he should do next. The simple truth was that he really did not have to 'do' anything. As long as nothing major came up, he would be able to put off making any decisions until the Board Chairman was back to work. So all he really needed to do was look like he was in charge and in control, so that everybody else would stay calm and just follow their normal routines. He returned to the Board Chairman's office to plan how he was going to appear to be in control.

XXxxxXX

Moka couldn't help but worry. Tsukune had been called out of class before lunch, leaving his bag behind, and had not returned yet. She kept making eye contact with the other members of the Newspaper Club, wordlessly sharing her worries with them. Within herself, Moka's inner self was on edge. She was worried about Tsukune as well, and kept grumbling that the Outer Moka was wasting time and should go and look for him. With the worries of two women in love within the same body and mind, Moka was having a hard time concentrating.

Kurumu knew Tsukune was alright at the moment, but she was still worried about him. His heart had been pounding with nervousness, or possibly fear. He was calm now, and sitting still again. He had been moving around a lot, but she thought that he was safe and calm for the moment. She could feel him through the bond they shared, and couldn't help but glance up towards where he was. She worried because he was probably in the Board Chairman's office, and that man had a way of piling work on Tsukune's shoulders as if he was deliberately trying to grind Tsukune down.

XxXx

Mizore was tempted to slip out of class to check up on Tsukune. She could leave an ice doll in her seat and nobody was likely to notice. She didn't because Tsukune would be disappointed in her for skipping class for anything less then an emergency. Instead, Mizore concentrated on taking careful notes on everything Tsukune was missing. She would be ready to help him catch up when he was done with whatever new burden he was being forced to carry was lifted from him.

XxXxX

Yukari didn't know how Moka was staying so calm. Tsukune had been gone for hours. It was true that he had lots of other responsibilities, but that didn't stop her from worrying. Yukari was also a little worried that she might be missing out on something good.

XxX

The tension among Tsukune's friends continued until the the last lecture of the day. When the last bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, students streamed out of classrooms, flooding the halls in an exodus from the building. Moka, like Tsukune's other friends, waited for most of the other students to leave first. Kurumu, because she was seated closest to Tsukune's desk, gathered his bag and made sure everything was where it should be.

"I'll take care of Tsukune's bag," Moka offered in a friendly voice.

"I have it," Kurumu stated. "I'll make sure he gets it safely."

"Don't you have other things to do?" Moka's voice cooled. "I know you want to keep up on your studying."

"I can carry it myself," Tsukune said from the doorway.

"Tsukune..." Yukari cheered and rushed to hug him.

Tsukune withstood the assault. The others were only a few steps behind. Tsukune let them have their moment of checking to make sure he was alright before trying to claim his bag. Kurumu hugged it to her chest as if she meant to defend her possession of it with her life. Tsukune surrendered with a smile, letting her hold on to it for the moment. Together, the group returned to the village.

Tsukune tried to explain things to his friends with as few details as possible. He told them that he was assisting the Board Chairman after something had messed up the barrier around the school. He had arranged for a member of the Student Police to be posted in the outer office, and if anything that Tsukune needed to be aware of came up, the Student Police would be able to find him and let him know. He had also used the Student Police to carry a message to the town koban and to let the superintendent, Tsukune's police boss, know what was going on.

Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari all volunteered to help Tsukune. He thanked them, and told them he would ask for their help as soon as he needed it. In truth, he was tempted to name Moka Headmistress of the school and then run and hide, but other then dumping his problems and responsibilities onto his friends, there was nothing he could ask them to do, at least not yet.

With a final round of hugs and assurances that he was alright, Tsukune headed for his house to study and rest. He had dismissed Ruby from the office an hour before the end of the school day, so he was unsurprised to find her already cooking dinner as he entered the house. He left her to her work, and turned his attention to his books and the notes his friends had taken down for him. He interrupted his studying to eat dinner when Ruby served it, but went back to the books right after eating. When he finished, he closed his book and leaned back from his desk with a sigh.

"Ruby," Tsukune called out. He got up from his desk and started to undress.

"Yes master," Ruby answered as she came into his room. She was treated to the sight of Tsukune half naked and continuing to undress.

"I'm ready for a bath," Tsukune said. "How about you?"

"The bath is ready master," Ruby answered.

"I asked if you were ready," Tsukune said as he turned to face her, feeling only a little self conscious about being naked in front of her. "You worked very hard today when things went wrong, and you did a very good job. I figured you would probably want a hot bath as well. So if you are ready, I can wash your back, and we can take a bath together."

Ruby wasn't sure what she said in answer to Tsukune, she was surprised and excited. She hurried to her room to throw off her clothes and to grab her personal toiletries. Ruby felt nervous as she entered the bathroom. She understood that Tsukune was offering her a reward, but what he was offering was something intimate. She had seen him naked many times, and exposed herself to him more then a few times as well. But by inviting her to bath with him, he was making it more personal. He was giving her a chance to be with him in a way that he reserved for his closest friends. Ruby's smile was so wide as she closed the bathroom door that her cheeks were already starting to ache.

XX

Tsukune's Friday went by in a blur. He started out the day with a happy Ruby serving him breakfast in bed. His friends joined him for their morning walk to school. Tsukune attended homeroom, where it was business as usual, and then he went to the Board Chairman's office to check in. Ruby was at her usual desk in the outer office. Sitting opposite from her, at a nearly identical desk, was Student Police Lieutenant Sansai Inari. Tsukune's lieutenant explained that word had spread among the Student Police about his current responsibilities as acting headmaster of the school, and that he could count on their support. With nothing pending that required his attention, he returned to class. Tsukune checked in again before lunch, and ate in the office with Ruby and Inari. Tsukune's committee assistants and the twins tracked him down with their usual business. After lunch, Tsukune went back to class. He returned to the office once more, a half hour before the last class of the day let out. He released Ruby from her post in the outer office. Tsukune waited in the Board Chairman's office for an hour after class let out, in case any students or teachers wanted to talk to him. When he left, Tama was seated at the new desk in the outer office, and Inari was ready to leave. Tsukune walked with her back to the dorms, sharing small talk, before returning to the village for the night.

For a change, Tskune did not have anything planed out for the weekend. He had the traditional study group on Sunday to look forward to, but that was it. He knew that he would be checking in with the Board Chairman's office, the Student Police, and the town koban, just to keep an eye out for trouble. Tsukune could relax for most of the weekend for the first time in what felt like a long time. With a crooked grin, Tsukune returned to his house in the village knowing that an easy, relaxed weekend was not going to happen. When he opened the front door to his house he saw the Newspaper Club was holding a meeting at his table, including Kokoa.

Xx xX

Kokoa had been careful to stay out of trouble, and out of fights for over a month. She figured that she had earned some time with her sister, even if it was the weaker side of Moka that she would be seeing. She had reached the village in times to see her sister entering Tsukune's house. Kokoa didn't hesitate to follow and invite herself in. She was surprised to discover the only member of the Newspaper Club not present was Tsukune. The others welcomed her politely, if a little coolly. The meeting turned out to be about Tsukune, and how to help him with all of his responsibilities. Kokoa had nothing positive to contribute, so she kept her opinions to herself, trying to stay out of trouble and prove that she was not the burden to her sister that some people accused her of being.

Kokoa had been surprised to learn just how many responsibilities Tsukne had. She knew he had some committees he was on, but sitting in on the meeting gave Kokoa a new perspective. Tsukune was the head of two committees, the Captain of the Student Polcie, and the local town police. In addition to his other responsibilities, and his school work, he had been made acting headmaster of the school. She had know that he was the head of the Student Police, but just how much besides that he was responsible for was mind boggling.

The meeting, Kokoa decided, was more about sharing worries then actually coming up with any plans to do things for Tsukune. Kokoa listened to the meeting with half her attention while she considered all she knew about Tsukune. She wasn't asked for her opinions, so she had no reason to contribute to the conversation. She was still watching the others banter back and forth when Tsukune walked in.

The atmosphere in the house became strange. Tsukune's fan club suddenly felt embarrassed, having been caught in Tsukune's house while talking about him. Tsukune was wary, instinctively not trusting a situation where four women suddenly stopped talking when he arrived, only to smile sweetly at him. Kokoa looked around the room once and decided she needed to have a better understanding of things.

"Tsukune," Kokoa said. "I need to talk to you."

"Alright," Tsukune said, setting down his bag.

"In private," The young vampire snapped.

"Um," Tsukune considered his options. "We can use the garden out back if you like."

"That's fine." Kokoa agreed, getting to her feet. She grabbed her shoes and went with Tsukune out into the back garden. She looked around once to see if anybody was spying on her before saying anything.

"Are you crazy?" Kokoa tore into Tsukune. "What is wrong with you? You are doing more work then my father. You have school work, stuff for the student council, and even protect the students, the school, and everybody in the whole cursed area. Now you're acting headmaster for the school too? Are you trying to work yourself to death? I thought for sure you would be shirking responsibilities at every chance to chase after Moka. What are you doing?"

"Kokoa," Tsukune said, letting his shoulders sag a little. "If it was up to me, I would be just another student, enjoying my life at school with my friends. But it is not up to me."

"What do you mean?" Kokoa demanded.

"If I don't do whatever the Board Chairman tells me to do," Tsukune said. "He threatened to kick me out of school. It has been like this since my first year here. But I didn't want to leave your sister alone, or abandon my other friends, so I agreed to what the Board Chairman demanded. He appointed me to the Festival Committee. When I asked for help from him to stop the Public Safety Commission, he put me in charge of the first student council election. The Student Council made me the head of the student police, and later, the head of the Festival Committee. Then came the Dance Committee. I didn't ask for any of these jobs. When the town police project came along I was made a part of that."

"You are doing everything just to chase after Moka?" Kokoa eyed Tsukune suspiciously.

"Yes," Tsukune agreed. "In part anyway. But also because I can. I take my work seriously because I know it is important. Not just to the Board Chairman, but to the students, the whole school. I want to help protect this school because it represents a chance to build peace and understanding between youkai and humans. I want to protect the students and show them that there is an option to just becoming monsters that have to hide, or become members of gangs like Fairy Tail. If I have dreams of a happy high school life, then so does everybody else, and I am _not_ going to be the one that let them down just because I want to spend more time with the people important to me. It doesn't mater why I ended up accepting a responsibility. What maters is that now that I have, I must do the best that I can, for the school, the students, and for myself."

"I still think you are insane," Kokoa frowned.

"I know I am," Tskune smirked.

"You don't deserve to be with Moka," Kokoa repeated her old complaint.

"Kokoa," Tsukune said with a sigh. "Do you even know how much your sister has done for me?"

"She shared her blood with you," Kokoa huffed.

"Kokoa, she did much much more then that," Tsukune explained. "The first person I met at this school was your wonderful, beautiful sister. I would have run away if it wasn't for her. I would have run away back to my safe, boring, normal life. But I didn't. I heard her calling out, so I stayed. I decided to risk my life to be close to her, if even for a little while."

"I know," Kokoa sniffed. "I heard this all before."

"There is more," Tsukune said. "Please hear me out."

"Fine," Kokoa agreed.

"Because I was already friends with your sister," Tsukune continued. "Already falling for her, I didn't even notice any other girls, until Kurumu planted herself in front of me and demanded to be noticed. The only reason a girl as sexy as her even noticed a nobody like me was because Moka had made me a part of her life. She had made me stand out. Later, it was because of your sister again that I was able to make friends with Yukari. By getting along with Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari, as well as Gin, I was able to learn to accept people that were wildly different from what I was raised to think of as normal. Because I had learned to see deeper, to see the value of people as more then just companions, or class mates, I was able to see ruby for who she really was, and to help her even after our first meeting when she didn't know anything about me and thought I was an enemy. Because of your sister, I was able to survive at this school, making friends and making happy memories. That was how I was here to help Mizore when she needed it, and why I was able to help her."

"Kokoa," Tsukune said with honest emotions in his voice. "Everything that I am, that I have, that I have achieved, is because of your sister. Every time I get a good grade on a test, it is because your sister has inspired me to do better then I would have on my own, and because she has always been willing to help me."

"Right now," Tsukune waved his arm at the house. "There are five, no, six women in that house who have all become important parts of my life, who have become a part of who I am, and two of them are your sister. Every time I taste one of Kurumu's cookies, or Mizore cooks a delicious dinner for me, or Ruby cleans my socks, it is your sister I have to thank for making it possible."

"You keep telling me that I am not good enough for your sister," Tsukune said. "Kokoa, I know that. I could never be good enough for your sister. Nobody will ever be good enough for her. I could die right here and now, and the life I have lived since meeting Moka would have been more fulfilling, more satisfying, then all the years I could have lived as a normal, unimportant nobody out in the human world."

"Tsukune..." Kokoa's eyes were wide.

"Kokoa," Tsukune said with a straight face. "If you could help me find some way to give Moka the life she wants, find a way for her to be happy, so that I can pay her back for all that she has done for me... If you could help me do that, I would love you and be in your debt."

"I... I..." Kokoa was speachless.

"I'm an idiot," Tsukune sagged with a sigh

"What?" Kokoa looked at him in surprise. "Why?"

"Look," Tsukune said in a low voice, making a small gesture back at the house.

Kokoa looked towards the house. She could see Ruby and Mizore watching out through the kitchen window. Kurumu and Moka were at the back door, with Yukari between them. All five of them had tears in their eyes


	112. Sending Messages

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 112

Kokoa was angry with Tsukune. After his emotional outpouring, she was forced to rethink her opinion of him. Kokoa was upset about that, because she had to admit that she had been wrong about him, and admitting that she was wrong was almost as embarrassing as being beaten. Kokoa scowled. Tsukune had beaten her in the past as well. She needed a way to reverse their standings or she could end up swearing allegiance to him. Kokoa had her pride as a vampire to think of after all.

Kokoa knew that Tsukune was actually a good match for her sister, but hated to admit it. He kept doing things that in some way reflected positively on Moka. Moka had accepted his oath before he became captain of the Student Police. He had followers who supported him, and indirectly supported Moka. In a fight, he had power close to Moka's, and had proven himself capable and brave. Tsukune had also demonstrated humility, and integrity. It was as if he had a switch in his head set on 'perfect match.'

Kokoa realized that everything she was thinking connected back to what had happened after her first year at the academy. After Moka had gone to visit Tsukune, Kokoa had been left at home, where she had been little more then a decoration in her father's house. While she had been so proud to be her father's daughter, Moka was working hard to establish her own self worth. Kokoa wanted to be as independent as Moka, but was too busy acting like a child to be seen as a person. During the first part of her second year, Kokoa had still gotten into plenty of fights, but at least she wasn't fighting with Tsukune or her sister and her friends. She realized that if she had been on better terms with Tsukune, she might have been allowed to go with Moka, and escaped being shown off as her father's little ornamental daughter.

Those human girls Kokoa had met during the club trip had made an impression on her as well. They all came from some level of upper social status, but instead of always flaunting what family they were from, the human girls had been interested in having fun while working to improve themselves, for their own sake as well as for their families. It bothered Kokoa to realize that for all that she had grown up being told that she was superior to others because of her blood line and supernatural ability, she was discovering how little such things really counted. Slowly, Kokoa understood that she needed to change, to grow, to become more then just her father's daughter. She needed to stop trying so hard to be Moka's sister, and work at becoming someone that Moka would want to be the sister of. As she walked back to the dorms, Kokoa turned her mind to the task. She needed to plan for how she was going to transform herself.

XXXXXX

Tsukune knew it was his own fault that he was having trouble studying. After his conversation in the garden with Kokoa he had tried to study, to get a start on his weekend assignments. Tsukune had gotten into the habit of getting at least some of them done Friday evening, because what was done was out of the way and taken care of if anything went wrong. He had announced his intention to study to his friends, and they all excused themselves for all of an hour. When they returned, all four of them, giving each other dark looks, had been thinking the same thing. Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore all had their school books, and an over-night bag or kit of some kind. Studying became a challenge because all four of the young women wanted to help Tsukune, or at least sit close to him.

Ruby took it all in stride. She had been cooking Tsukune's dinner when the other four women had returned to the house. While she would have preferred to throw them out bodily, or serve them something that would make them all sick so that they would stay away for the rest of the weekend, she knew her master would not approve. Instead she simply changed the planed menu to something she could stretch out with some extra rice and seasoning. She knew that Tsukune would want to be a good host, and as his servant, it was her duty to support him. When she was ready to serve dinner, Ruby arranged the place settings to force the competing women to sit away from Tsukune and give him some room.

After dinner, Tsukune reached for his books again. Moka was proud of his dedication to his school work, but wished he would pay a little more attention to her. Kurumu openly pouted, because Tsukune was not showing any interest in her. She was finally Tsukune's lover, but it had not seemed to change anything. Mizore was content to just be close to Tsukune, and honestly worked on her own assignments, while offering her assistance to Tsukune. Yukari was enjoying being with her friends, and was actually focused more on her books then anything else. It was Kurumu who finally gave in to frustration first.

"Tsukune," Kurumu complained. "How long do you plan to study?"

Hmmm?" Tsukune looked at the assignment he was working on, and considered what he had to do after that one. "I'll probably have this one done in about an hour. After that, I can take a bath and relax a little bit before going to bed."

"I see," Kurumu said with a small frown. "Do you plan to go alone?"

"What?" Yukari questioned, looking up from her books and notes.

"There is nothing wrong with Tsukune's plans," Moka said calmly.

"It seems a shame," Kurumu bantered. "Tsukune works so hard, he should have some comforts in his life."

"He has me," Ruby said politely.

"Yes he does," Moka agreed.

"You know," Tsukune said without looking up. "The more of this I get done tonight, the more free time I may have this weekend."

The women quieted down for a bit, letting Tsukune work undisturbed. The break didn't last long. Yukari was the next one to lose her patience.

"Tsukune," Yukari questioned. "What did Kurumu mean about going alone? Have you taken a bath with her before?"

Tsukune didn't say anything. He only looked up from his work to look the little witch in the eye for a moment. It was enough to make her blush and look back down at her own books again.

Ruby kept watch from the kitchen. While she didn't like the way her master was being bothered by his friends, but it was fun watching the way he bothered them. Kurumu did her school work, because the improvised study session was her only excuse to be hanging out uninvited but she looked almost angry at her notes and books. Moka was working seriously on her assignments, but kept taking quick looks in Tsukune direction, as if making sure he was still studying, or if it was safe for her to stop. Yukari was working in fits. She would read and write with quick motions, burning through a few pages, and then stop to look at Tsukune, as if analyzing him, only to give herself a little shake and start working again. Mizore was the one performing the smoothest. She kept at her studies, only glancing up at Tsukune when she turned a page. What gave her away was how slowly she moved when turning a page. Ruby could tell by the tense way he held himself that Tsukune was not happy with his current situation.

"There," Tsukune said with a sigh as he tossed his pen down. He leaned back from the table and worked his neck around to relieve some of the tension from his muscles. After organizing his books and notes in his bag, Tsukune sat at the table and looked at his companions.

An awkward, and tense silence fell across the group. Tsukune knew they all wanted to be invited to spend the night, even Yukari. He realized that if he wasn't willing to hurt some of their feelings, he would hurt all of them. He had not confessed in any way to Yukari, and in fact tried to make it clear to her that he was not romantically interested in her at all. Mizore loved him, Tsukune knew, and he had, in a lame way, confessed that he loved her too, but that was as far as it had gone. Kurumu and Moka were his lovers, and he still felt pretty low about thate, even though he was happy at the same time. Suppressing a sigh, Tsukune started with the easy part.

"Yukari," Tsukune said. "It is getting late. You should go back to your house."

"Awwww," Yukari pouted. She gave a look around the table and saw that nobody was studying, or even pretending to. "I guess." She started getting her things together

"Mizore..." Tsukune started.

"Good night, Tsukune," Mizore said. She was a little disappointed, but not really surprised. She had hoped to spend the night with Tsukune, but had realized it was unlikely as soon as she had seen Moka and Kurumu carrying overnight bags.

Tsukune gave Mizore a grateful smile for her understanding. Seeing that smile, Mizore decided a night alone wasn't such a bad thing. Tsukune had admitted that he loved her, at least a little. She would just have to keep working to earn his love until she had enough of his heart that she would be the one he wanted to spend his nights with.

Kurumu wasn't as foolish as she acted, she liked to think. She saw what was going on, and could guess what was going to happen next. She busied herself with getting her books and things packed away. After Mizore and Yukari had left, she looked to Tsukune and tried to think of a way to win the night.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said in a careful way. "You know, we heard what you said to Kokoa in the garden."

"I know," Tsukune said.

"I heard what you said to her," Kurumu continued. "About us. You counted Moka twice."

"I did," Tsukune agreed.

"Well..." Kurumu repositioned herself, getting up and moving to cuddle beside Tsukune. "I know I won't change your mind about that." She slipped one arm around Tsukune's back, sliding a hand up to the back of his neck to caress him with her fingernails. Her other hand caressed his thigh as she continued talking. "But you know I love you, and would do anything for you. Even if you count Moka twice, she is still only one woman at a time. If you want, I can stay as well." Her hand moved up and Kurumu massaged his masculine flesh through his clothes. "And you can have two women at once." She pressed her breasts to him and gave him a seductive smile. She could feel the effect she was having on him. "What do you say?"

"Kurumu," Tsukune said, leaning towards her a little. "I love you too, so I have to say no."

"Awww," Kurumu pouted without giving up on playing with Tsukune. "Why?"

"Because I love you," Tsukune said. "It would not be right to do what you are suggesting. You would not want to share me with somebody else, and I would not ask you to."

"You know I will do things that Moka never would," Kurumu argued, giving him an extra little squeeze.

"It's not what we do," Tsukune replied. "It's about who I get to do it with."

"Alright," Kurumu sighed. "But do I get a good night kiss?"

For an answer, Tsukune kissed her. It was a deep and sensual kiss that only served to stir Kurumu's desires further. When it was over, Kurumu was blushing and her heart was racing.

"Good night, Moka," Kurumu said politely as she left.

"Sleep well," Moka said with a smile.

Once Kurumu was gone, Moka turned her attention to Tsukune. He had a shy smile on his face as he looked to her. The ways he found to frustrate her never seemed to end

"You handled that well," Moka said, a little coolly.

"You think so?" Tsukune questioned.

"You could have sent the others home sooner," Moka pointed out.

"Yes," Tsukune agreed. "But I thought I would give you a chance to make the decisions first."

"What do you mean by that?" Moka questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's like I said earlier," Tsukune explained. "The friends that I have, the life I get to enjoy, is all because of you. Last weekend you decided who would get to spend time with me, and when, and I accepted it because I made an oath to you. Moka, everything I have is because of you."

Moka had trouble keeping a straight face. Tsukune was just too sweet for his own good. Moka got up from her seat and moved closer to Tsukune.

"Tsukune," Moka said as she settled in beside him. "I am glad you think so highly of me, but you are wrong about something." She put her arms around him and pulled him close. "Everything you have in your life is because of you. It is because of your heart. You stayed to help me, because you followed your heart. Kurumu is your friend, because you listened to your heart and stood up to me. You would not have the life you have today if you didn't have your heart." She kissed him lightly. "You have me in your life, because I love your heart." She caressed his chest lightly. "It's just that sometimes, like when you were saying all those things to Kokoa, I want your heart so much I am almost ready to reach into your chest and grab it." Her eyes hardened. "And if you dare die, I don't care how satisfied you are. I will rip your heart out and keep it with me no mater what it takes."

"I love you," Tsukune said simply.

"I love you too," Moka replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lieutenant Tanaka smiled grimly. Try as he might, he had not been able to track down Aono Tsukune's location. He had a mailing address, and every indication confirmed that he was still at school, but that didn't help the lieutenant actually locate him. Lieutenant Tanaka had previously even gone so for as to try to follow the mail, by going to the mailing address and watching to see who picked up the mail for the school. But for some reason he never saw anybody collecting mail. It was just a modest office in a rural district that never seemed to do any business.

Lieutenant Tanaka decided he needed to get a hold of somebody that knew where the school physically was, so he came up with a plan. He had a young female officer write a letter to the boy his daughter liked. The letter would imply that Iris was in trouble, and that the boy needed to come and help her out. Once he mailed the letter, all Lieutenant Tanaka had to do was wait for the boy to show up at Iris' school, and then he could make him show the way to Tsukune's school. It was a simple plan, that, at worst, should get the boy to stop bothering his daughter, and that wasn't a bad thing ether.


	113. Heading Out

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 113

Tsukune watched the clock, almost holding his breath. It was October now, and he had been acting as headmaster for almost a week. The Board Chairman had moved into his rooms above the school, so Tsukune met with him every morning to check in. Remembering his own time being bedridden, and seeing how energetic the Board Chairman was, Tsukune suspected that the man was prolonging his convalescence so he could enjoy a break from his job, and make Tsukune sweat a little more. At least the man had finally taken back his rosary, so that was one detail that Tsukune didn't have to worry over.

Tsukune had noticed a change over the past week, but at least it wasn't hard to understand what had caused it. Word had spread that Tsukune was acting as headmaster. There were many rumors about how and why he had ended up doing so, but they all shared the same core fact, Tsukune was in charge at the moment. Monday morning, when walking to school with his friends, was when Tsukune had first noticed the change in behavior. Everybody was being very polite, not only to him, but to all of his friends, and anywhere within Tsukune's line of sight. While in a bathroom stall, Tsukune overheard some boys talking about him as if he was the intended heir to the post of Board Chairman, and had been all along.

Considering the rumors Tukune had heard in the past, the idea that he was the intended successor to the Board Chairman was only mildly ridiculous. Besides, Tsukune knew that the rumors would die out eventually. He tried not to let the rumors bother him, but kept his ears open anyway. He had not believed the story about a shrine set up by a sect of followers, but it had turned out to be true.

Xxxxx

Moka was proud of Tsukune as he fulfilled his duties as acting headmaster. He was not lording his position over anybody, but at the same time everybody was careful to show respect. Tsukune thought that all the respect he was being shown was because of the office he represented, but Moka knew better. All it had taken were a couple of teachers being overheard grumbling about Tsukune being in charge to make his authority real to the students. Tsukune was still thinking in polite human terms, but things were much simpler in the primal world of youkai. Tsukune was in charge, so lacking any other proof of why, it was assumed that it was because he was the most fit for the position. In the youkai world, being fit was the same as being strong. The way the students of the Youkai Academy saw it, if Tsukune, who everybody knew to be a strong fighter already, was powerful enough to take the position of headmaster, then he was more then powerful enough to do anything he wanted and nobody would be able to stand up to him, or speak out against him.

Moka was happy with Tsukune about something else as well. It appeared that Tsukune had finally made a serious impression on Kokoa. She had been spending her lunch times with Moka, but had not made any negative comments about Tsukune all week. It gave Moka some hope that her sister wouldn't cause problems in the future.

XXXX

Mizore had her problem with Tsukune narrowed down to two key points. The first, of course, was the competition. Moka had captured his heart, and even Kurumu had won a claim on his affections. The other problem was time. Mizore just didn't get enough private time with Tsukune. The idea of kidnapping him, if just for a week or so, was an attractive one. She knew that she could make him happy, if only she could get the chance. During the latest trip to the human world, Mizore had been able to spend every night in Tsukune's bed, but had been unable to do anything because he had not been alone. However, a single weekend alone at school, with just the two of them had been wonderfully productive.

Mizore wondered if she could plan out a way to get the competition out of the way for a while. Her resources were limited. Because her people traditionally lived in the high mountains they were not politically connected. She had access to money, because it is in the mountains where mines were located, but she suspected that Moka's family was richer. Inviting everybody to a weekend trip would only get Mizore a group event, and likely without Tsukune thanks to his busy schedule. No... What she needed was a way to send the competition away somehow and still be able to stay with Tsukune at school. Mizore kept her watch over Tsukune and tried to think of a plan.

XxXxX

Kurumu was unhappy with the current situation. It was the timing of it all that got to her the most. She and Tsukune were finally lovers, but he didn't have the time to be with her. She didn't just want to be with him once a week or so. Kurumu wanted Tsukune all the time. A part of her frustration was the way being Tsukune's lover had given her a new insight to his nature. All of that firm resolve that had held her off for so long, and had been so frustrating to run up against time and time again, had turned into something new. In public, Tsukune was still the proper gentleman, and very much determined to keep things proper. In private, however, he had changed. During their alone time over the weekend, when Kurumu had tried to tease Tsukune with her breasts, by placing a cookie in her cleavage, he had boldly accepted her invitation and eaten the cookie where it lay, and then proceeded to chase down every last crumb, until she was topless and breathless.

Kurumu was frustrated because Tsukune was like two different people sometimes. She liked how excited his attentions made her feel in private, but not how distant he was in public. Kurumu resolved to talk to him about it when she got the chance.

XxXxXxXxXxx

Tsukune was glad to make it though another day as acting headmaster without any school shattering problems coming up. He thought he could get the Board Chairman to start working again, at least part time, in the next week. Once he got the man out of bed and back behind the desk, Tsukune suspected that the Board Chairman's love of being in charge and manipulating people's lives would kick in, and things would get back to normal.

As frustrating as his current position was, Tsukune was aware of the benefits he was enjoying. People around Tsukune suddenly were hesitant to ask him for help doing things for they could do on their own. His committees were running smoothly, without needing him to personally make all the decisions. A good part of that, Tsukune knew, was because of his support staff. Inari and Akira were running the Student Police smoothly. Yuu, Tama, Kiri, and the twins, Kumi and Yumi were his personal runners/messengers. When questions or requests came in one at a time they could wear Tsukune down, but when they were batched together, sometimes they solved themselves. When person 'A' was asking for extra materials for his club's booth and person 'C' and maybe even 'D' had surplus they didn't know what to do with but didn't think throwing it away was a good idea, Yuu quickly learned to connect the different things, saving himself time, and Tsukune the effort. Even his duties with the town police were lessened. With his weird, magically time condensed training completed, Tsukune had more of an administrative role. He had to be visible in uniform in and around the koban and the town, but if he was sitting at his desk in the koban, people could see him diligently working and feel satisfied that he was there if they needed him. Nobody seemed to notice that he was doing his school work, or if they did, they didn't care.

As Tsukune walked back to his house in the village he was looking forward to the weekend. He had a day shift in the koban on Sunday to look forward to, which spoiled the usual study group, but that was all. With Saturday free, Tsukune wondered if he should ask Moka out for a date, or maybe Kurumu.

XX XX xx XX xx

Ruby was happy with how life was going at the moment. Not only did she get to take care of Tsukue's home, she was getting to be with him more at school as well. She resolved to take driving lessons at the earliest opportunity. She could picture a happy future in her mind, where Tsukune had his business running smoothly. Ruby would sit at her desk as his personal assistant, ready to see to his needs in the office. When it was time to go somewhere, she would be his personal driver. At home, she would be his servant. She could make a nice dark suit, with a tight skirt so she would look proper at her desk, and show off her legs and bottom to Tsukune. If things went the way she wanted, it wouldn't matter who Tsukune married, because Ruby would be a part of Tsukune's daily life. She would become an extension of him.

Ruby was entertaining her fantasies when Tsukune returned. Ruby welcomed him home with a smile from the kitchen. She could see that he was in a good mood, and hoped that he would share some of it with her.

XX XX XX XX

Tsukune got ready for another day of school with a crooked smile on his face. He realized that he had been spoiling Ruby a little too much since he became the acting headmaster. He had been nice to her at home because she was working with him in the office, and she was getting used to it. He was being less reserved around her, and being more tolerant when she became aggressively flirty. She had served diner wearing stockings, garter, and an apron, and that was it. Tsukune had not criticized her for it, and found that he kind of liked the view. She had served breakfasts while clothed her normal long skirts and stockings, and a lacy, strapless bra, as if she ran out of time to finish dressing. He wasn't sure how much of what she was doing was intended to entertain, or if it was all done in hopes of seducing him. As he headed out the door, Tsukune wondered if he should rein Ruby in by ordering her to wear a uniform.

XxXxX

Inari liked the current arrangement. She was spending more time around her captain, and with the help of a few friends' support, she was keeping up with all of her school work. Finding a desk and setting up in front of the Board Chairman's office, currently Tsukune's, had seemed a little much when she first did it, but it had worked out well. Counting the twins, Inari had seven girls, and two boys, working at her direction to help their captain. She didn't know about the boys, but the girls were regulars at the Aono shrine. The interesting thing was that all of them were feral youkai. While not really pack animals, they still had an inborn respect for an Alpha type, which Aono Tsukune was. He wasn't the type that forced others to accept his dominance, but instead, he calmly waited for his moment to take charge and prove himself. He had done so, over and over again, which was why he was so respected. Even many of the students that thought that maybe, just maybe, his fighting prowess was inflated rumor didn't want to challenge him, because if they lost they would look like foolish, and if they won, they would like be scorned for attacking someone so well liked.

Inari was hoping for a chance to talk to her captain, but found it difficult with another watching. It wasn't that the other woman was watching in and of it self. It was the fact that the woman was apart of the captain's inner circle that made her such a barrier. Inari wanted to talk to her captain about his future plans. She was going through the police training, but that was because she wanted to support her captain, not because she had considered a career in law enforcement. She knew that she couldn't just follow him around for life. Inari just wanted some advice from someone she respected. Inari was still pondering the question of how to approach her captain for a personal conversation when a boy she didn't recognize came into the office.

"Is Headmaster Aono in?" The boy asked.

"He will be here shortly," Ruby said.

"Thank you," He said, starting to pace. After every other lap he would blow out a calming breath and look at the papers he held in his hand.

"Alright, Ruby," Tsukune said as he returned from his afternoon class. "You... Ken?" Tsukune recognized the member of the Drama Club. "What's going on?"

"Aono Sensei, can I talk to you?" Ken asked, using the honorific for a school staff member.

"Come on in," Tsukune said, aware of Ken's agitation.

The pair walked into the inner office. Ruby diligently closed the doors while Tsukune took a seat behind the desk. He saw that Ken was worked up, so he wanted to project a sense of calm.

"What is it?" Tsukune questioned.

"I have been exchanging letters with a girl I met during our trip this Summer," Ken began. "She is from that all girls school were went around on the tours with."

"Alright," Tsukune acknowledged.

"After a while," Ken went on. "I guess someone must have said something. Her father started visiting her at school and asking a lot of questions. But he wasn't asking about me..."

"They were asking about me," Tsukune said. "I received a letter from Aiko, the class leader during the trip. She told me about it."

"Today I got another letter," Ken said. "This one was different." He offered the letters to Tsukune. "I'm not sure what is going on there, but now I'm worried."

Tsukune took the letters and read though them. The latest letter wasn't from anybody who's name he recognized. It said that the police were investigating a problem, and that because Iris, Ken's friend, was in contact with someone from outside the school that couldn't be located, she was in trouble. The person who wrote the letter claimed to be Iris' friend, and was asking Ken to come and explain that Iris was innocent. The letter did not specify what the problem was, who Iris was in trouble with, or what Ken needed to explain.

Tsukune's first instinct was that the letter was bait for a trap. He did not want to act paranoid, but with Fairy Tail out there somewhere, he felt that being careful was called for. Tsukune knew what his first action should be.

"Wait here," Tsukune said. "I'm going to speak with the Board Chairman."

Tsukune took the letters up to the Board Chairman's office. In ten minutes he was back, looking like he was ready to chew rocks. Ken had felt him approaching. Tsukune was angry. As he returned to the office, he replayed his conversation with the Board Chairman over in his head.

"Sorry to bother you," Tsukune had said. "But I think this is important. The security of the school may be involved."

"You don't say," The Board Chairman responded. He was sitting up in bed, propped up by a mound of pillows, reading a book. He only glanced up from the book in his hands as Tsukune entered. "And why do you suspect that?"

"Somebody had been trying to investigate me, and another student," Tsukune explained. He told the Board Chairman about the club trip, and how the youkai students had interacted with human students from different schools. He then offered the man the letters while explaining what he had understood from them.

"You're right," The Board Chairman said, turning the page in his book, never accepting the letters. "This could be serious. As headmaster you should probably have somebody investigate the situation. You might want to make sure the students in question have not revealed too much about the school. Since this is a matter of student safety, I would send the captain of the Student Police."

Tsukune saw the grin the Board Chairman was not quite hiding behind his book. For a man too badly injured to sit behind a desk, he seemed to have no trouble beating Tsukune over the head with responsibilities. It was clear that the man was not going to offer any useful advice, so Tsukune turned to leave.

"I have faith in you boy," The Board Chairman said as a parting shot.

When Tsukune returned to the office he already had a plan in his head. In hindsight, making plans when he was angry was not a good choice. Under pressure, the primal 'Fight or Flight' mechanisms kicked in, and Tsukune's 'Flight' option had apparently decided to take an early weekend.

"Ken," Tsukune said as he returned. "You should make sure your books and things are taken care of. I'll meet you at the dorms in a little while."

"Yes sir," Ken answered sharply.

As Ken hurried off, Tsukune stepped back to the outer office. He had instructions to give. He turned to Ruby first.

"Ruby," Tsukune's voice was a near growl. "I will be leaving school for a little while. If there is any official business that can't wait until I get back, bring it to the Board Chairman. As for the rest, carry on as usual."

"Yes sir," Ruby nodded.

"Inari," Tsukune turned to her. "Akira is in charge of the Student Police until I return. If any committee business comes up, tell whoever the messenger is to take care of it as best they can until I return."

"Yes sir," Inari said crisply. She was sitting up straight and all of her senses were focused on her captain. His body language said he was going to defend his territory, and that note that made her body vibrate was strong in his voice again.

Tsukune left the office and headed for the main exit of the school. He made a point of walking by his classroom, because he didn't want his friends to worry. He didn't hear the instructor's voice, so Tsukune carefully opened the door. This history teacher was not in the room, no surprise given that he was a fan of self study. He often assigned long writing projects and then tested on the material covered, minimizing his need to actually interact with the students. Tsukune paused at the door long enough to scan the room, before walking over to Moka's desk.

Everybody in the room was aware of Tsukune's presence. It wasn't just the fact he had opened the door to a mostly quiet room, but also because his dark mood and determination prickled their senses. Tsukune ignore most of the eyes that followed him.

"I need to take care of a problem for the school," Tsukune said in a low voice to Moka. "I should be back soon."

"Alright," Moka said with a nod.

Countless questioned filled Moka's head, but she knew that it wasn't the time to ask them. She also wanted to give Tsukune a kiss, but it wasn't the time for that ether. Her inner self complained about her restraint.

XXX XXX

Ken wasn't sure what Aono Tsukune had in mind, but suspected that they were going to visit Iris' school. He had just come out of the dorms from putting his school bag away when Aono Tsukune rolled up on his motorcycle. Ken had expected to travel by the school's bus, as he always had before. Tsukune offered Ken a helmet.

"I hope this fits," Tsukune said. "I want to avoid as much trouble as I can."

Tsukune double check his map while Ken got situated. Because their destination was supposed to be a school for daughters of the elite, it was located close to the foothills of Mt. Fuji, in Fujinomia. Tsukune was able to plot a route that would get them most of the way there in three jumps. When Ken was ready, they set off.

Tsukune had his temper reined in by the end of the first jump. He didn't have a solid plan yet, but at least he was doing something, and that gave him a small sense of control. The fact that the weather was cooperative was a nice bonus. After the third jump, Tsukune had something close to a plan, he hoped. As the traveled, Tsukune was unaware that once he had left the concealment offered by the barrier over the school his presence could be felt traveling Japan.


	114. Head to Head

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 114

The Masako Shoken Girls Academy was built to be a place where the daughters of the important families of Japan could learn to be respectable ladies while studying for their future. The fenced-in grounds were mostly groomed to be park-like, concealing things like athletic fields and bland ancillary buildings from the outside world. The front gates opened to a driveway that ended in a wide circle in front of the main school building, flanked by the two dormitories. The park-like setting was maintained even here, hoping to inspire a sense of calm dignity in the students. As classes let out for the day, scores of young women, the students, exited the school, to see two young men walking up the drive.

Men were a rare sight at the school. Even more rare were young men. Tsukune and Ken, in their uniforms, touched off a flurry of excitement. Tsukune expected as much. He had left Hiru by the gate, trusting her to be inconspicuous, while he and Ken walked up to the main building. They two young men had left their school before the regular classes were over, and because of Hiru, they were able to reach the girls' academy in time for the end of their school day. When two boys walk into an all girls school it is only a mater of time before the staff would be notified. Tsukune and Ken, as Tsukune planned, walked up to the front of the main building and simply waited. Sooner or later somebody in charge would come to challenge them, and that was when Tsukune would find out what was going on.

The news about the appearance of the two young men spread like wildfire among the girls. Even students in club activities were soon aware of the excitement. Two mysterious young men were standing in front of the school, as if waiting for somebody. A little detail that had slipped Tsukune's mind was that there were some girls that would recognize his school uniform. One of those girls came out of the school building at a near run.

"Aono," Aiko called out. "What brings you here?"

"Aiko," Tsukune smiled and offered his hand. "I hope you have been well."

"I have," Aiko answered with a smile of her own. She didn't miss that Tsukune had not answered her question. "You know that you should..."

"Aono," Rina called out in an excited voice, cutting Aiko off. "What are you doing here?"

Tsukune opened his mouth, but didn't get a chance to talk.

"Ken!" It was a clear shout that cut through the air

"Iris," Ken called back. He had a wide smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Iris said, coming to a stop just two feet away from Ken, a blush starting to make her face glow.

"I came to see you," Ken said, with a hint of a blush touching his own cheeks.

"You shouldn't have," Iris said, looking nervous and tense.

Tsukune recognized his cue. Iris was nervous. Aiko was showing some tension. Even Rina was looking about, as if expecting trouble.

"Aiko," Tsukune said. "Could you lead us to the office please?"

"Yes," Aiko said quickly.

They had gone all of three steps when a matronly woman in a crisp suit appeared. The students moved away from her almost as if they were afraid. She projected a sense of calm confidence and had sharp eyes that always seemed to be taking the smallest details.

"What is going on here?" The woman demanded in a level tone.

"Headmistress," Aiko started to speak. "This is Aono Tsukune. He..."

"Aono...?" The Headmistress questioned. "So you're the one I've been hearing about. What are you doing at my school?"

"I came to speak with you, Headmistress," Tsukune said. He offered her a small bow of his head. As acting headmaster of his own school, his status was close to hers. Being aware of his many duties, responsibilities, and accomplishments helped Tsukune armor himself with confidence. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter Ken had received. "A disturbing letter was brought to my attention." He offered her the letter.

The head mistress accepted the letter. She eyed Tsukune for a moment before looking at what she held in her hand. A quick scan of the letter was enough to convince her that there was some purpose to the young man's visit.

"We will talk in my office," The Headmistress said. "All of you come with me."

Tsukune was aware of the eyes watching him as he followed the Headmistress to her office. Girls, young women, unused to the presence of young men, couldn't help but be curious about the visitors to their school. Tsukune used his training and experience to help him stay focused. He walked with his back straight and his head up, while he kept his eyes moving, alert for any problems. He was ready to draw on the strength of you youki at any moment, much like a samurai caressing the hilt of his sword, ready to fight if it was needed. Ken did not have as much backing him up as Tsukune did. He drew upon his experience as a member of the Drama Club, and his limited time performing in front of an audience, to help him stay calm. He tried to model his behavior after Tsukune's but couldn't tell how he was doing. Also, Ken had never had such a large audience before, and this one was all girls. For some reason Ken couldn't pin down, the younk youkai male started to feel more and more like he was being seen as prey.

The small group passed through the halls of the school building in silence, with whispers rising in their wake. Students stayed out of their Headmistress' way, trying to look busy, or at least not interested in her passing. Tsukune notice that as soon as the Headmistress was past them, those same students watched her with open curiosity. Once they reached the office of the Headmistress, they entered and closed the door so they could talk in private.

"Now then," The Headmistress said as she settled into her chair behind her desk. "What am I to do about this situation, Mister Aono Tsukune?"

"I am sorry to disrupt your school," Tsukune said politely, as he stood calmly in front of the desk. "As soon as this is cleared up, I would like to be on my way. If you please, I would like to know who has been asking questions about me."

"I would like to know who you are," The Headmistress said. "I have had a police lieutenant from the Imperial Guard hanging around the campus, questioning my students, and disrupting the peace of my school, all because of you."

"Father," Iris said in a mix between a growl and a sigh.

Tsukune and the Headmistress both turned their attention to her. She immediately started to blush, embarrassed to be the center of attention in a room filled with tension. Tsukune glanced back at the Headmistress before talking.

"I'm sorry, miss..." Tsukune said.

"Tanaka Iris," Iris said, bowing her head quickly out of reflex. "My father is Lieutenant Tanaka of the Imperial Guard. He's been asking questions about you."

Iris looked nervous and embarrassed, both by being the center of attention, and by her father's actions. Ken moved a little closer to her to offer his support, while watching Tsukune and the Headmistress. She gave him a small smile and inched closer to him.

"I see," Tsukune said. "Did he say why he was asking about me?"

"No," Iris said. "He just asked me what I knew about you from when we met during the Summer, and who you might have talked to."

"Thank you," Tsukune said in a mild tone. He turned his attention to Aiko next. "Is this the same person you wrote to me about?"

"Yes," Aiko answered. "He came to me and asked me about what kid of person you were, and what we had talked about."

"The same with me," Rina said. "He also asked if I had a way to contact you, and if I knew where you went to school."

"Hmmmm," Tsukune considered what he had heard. "Thank you."

"Excuse me," The Headmistress said crisply. She was already unhappy with the peace of her school being disrupted. Having this questionable young man just taking charge, in her own office no less, rubbed her the wrong way. "You have not answered my question. Just who are you? Why are the police looking for you?"

"I am trying to find out why this Lieutenant Tanaka is asking about me," Tsukune said. "Has he said anything to you I should know?"

"I am the only one who should be asking questions here," The Headmistress raised her voice. "You should know your place."

"My place?" Tsukune's eyebrows shot up. "My place should be back at my own school, seeing to the safety and happiness of the other student. Instead, I have to come here, because 'somebody' sent a letter implying that one of your students was in trouble, and that one the the students I am responsible for needed to come and help her. For the sake of protecting the safety and security of my school and the other students there, my place now is here, investigating the issue. I know my place, Madam Headmistress." Tsukune's voice had become hard, on the edge of a growl.

"I don't like your tone of voice," The headmistress snapped at Tsukune, slapping her hand on her desk. "After Lieutenant Tanaka's first visit, I asked some questions of my own. You have been entirely too friendly with the students of this school." She shot a glare at Ken. "I will not have commoners corrupting the morals of my girls. Now you tell me, boy, just who are you to come here, asking questions of my students?"

"I am Aono Tsukune," Tsukune said, the edge in his voice sharpening. "Captain of the Gakuen Academy Student Police." He had been forced to deal with the Board Chairman calling him 'boy.' This human woman, for all of her authority, was nothing more then irritating. Tsukune was not going to tolerate her trying to belittle him.

"You girls wait out side," The headmistress snapped.

"Go with them," Tsukune said with a quick look to Ken.

"No," The Headmistress said. "You boys will both stay here and answer my questions."

"Ken is my responsibility," Tsukune explained. His irritation with the whole situation was getting the better of him. His youki started to rise up turbulently. He looked back at the others and gave a jerk of his head. Ken and the trio of young women hurried from the office.

"Now see here," The woman stood up. "You filthy..."

"Sit down," Tsukune snapped in a commanding tone.

With his youki heating up, adding a note to his voice, his words had power behind them. Tsukune's command hit the headmistress like a gust of hot wind. Her knees gave out and she dropped back into her chair.

"This is getting out of hand," Tsukune said. He pulled out pieces of his back-up story about the Youkai Academy and sprinkled it with some current truths. "Many of the students at my school come from the oldest families in Japan, and some of the most powerful. For their own reasons they can not, or choose not to attend the more common schools, like this one. I am different. I am a nobody, so if something happens to me, or if I get in trouble, its nothing for the school to deal with. I am in charge of the safety and security of the students. Just last week, someone tried to cause a problem, and no, I will not go into details, but the head of the school was hurt, and until he is better, I have been named as acting headmaster, with authority over the faculty and students, making the safety and security of the whole school my responsibility." He leaned forward a little. "I am only here because this Lieutenant Tanaka has stirred things up, and has tried to involve one of the other students from my school."

Tsukune had not told a single lie. Tetsu Odari was a gift from a family line that went back as much as seven hundred years. Yukari's family were witches, which made them a powerful family. And Moka, from a rich and powerful family, if she had not had such a distaste for the human world at the time, could have easily attended the all girls school Tsukune was being forced to visit.

The Headmistress was stunned by Tsukune's explanation. His voice carried power and authority, and she could not bring herself to question his integrity. Something in his voice made her want to believe him. She wanted to just listen to his voice and accept what he said as true. The scary part was that his explanation made sense. In a school filled with students from elite families, having a nobody, as he had labeled himself, available to throw in harm's way was a good strategy. If the son of a high profile family did something bad, the nobody could be blamed, protecting the family's name. If someone wanted to take action against the child of a rival, a nobody could be used as a literal shield. And if something went wrong at school, the nobody could be sacrificed for the sake of the somebodies. It made perfect sense. The school, the elite families, and even the nobody all had something to gain from the arrangement. Even if nothing ever went wrong, and the nobody ended up just remaining a faceless part of the background, he was probably receiving a top education for free in exchange for his useful status of being disposable.

Another part of the young man's story also related to why an Imperial Guard officer might be asking about him. His usefulness as a nobody could already have been set into motion for some unspecified problem. Also, from the way he looked and acted the Headmistress suspected that he was close to graduation, the Imperial Guard might be scouting him. If Aono Tsukune could be intrusted with the safety of the children of the elite while still in school himself, once he graduated he could continue to serve, and there was none more elite then the Imperial Family of Japan.

The Headmistress realized that the young man had to be telling the truth. She had run into all kinds of schemers that had wanted to gain access to the school, and the girls there. All of them had acted calm and confident. The young man in front of her now was not acting. His sense of self, and the powerful confidence he showed only came from truly having something to support it. The only thing that kept the Headmistress from simply going along with him was her own sense of pride. He had effectively challenged her authority in her own office.

"What you say," She said carefully. "Sounds serious. Do you have anything to support it?" It was a trap of a question a disposable nobody could hardly carry a letter of reference, because it would defeat his usefulness when trying to disassociate the elite from what ever trouble came along. She could question his credibility if he couldn't produce some kind of proof, but if he pulled out some kind of letter, then it would be proof that he was lying.

"Yes," Tsukune said. He pulled out his police identification and offered it for her inspection.

The Headmistress knew she was beaten. While he could easily be old enough to be a police officer, only someone very well connected politically could climb to a high position at a young age. Also, the police themselves were considered to be rather low, socially speaking, and a place where nobodies could try to build a career.

"I understand, Captain," The Headmistress said.

The headmistress explained everything she knew about Lieutenant Tanaka and his investigation. It was ridiculous to think that a member of the Imperial Guard would not know about Aono Tsukue's position and connections. She concluded that it was all just a ploy to test Aono Tsukune and to possibly bring this confident young man into the Imperial Guard. As for herself, the Headmistress decided she would start looking for candidates to serve as nobodies at her own school. She could explain it was the nobility of generosity to her charges, and offer scholarships to the right candidates.

xxxx XXXX

The Headmistress leaned back in her chair, feeling short of breath. Aono Tsukune was a remarkable young man. After a moment of reflection, she corrected herself. He was a remarkable man regardless of his age. He had taken charge as if he knew how to lead, and expected to be obeyed. After she had tried to take control away from him, the Headmistress had discovered that he had been trying to be discreet. He was the kind of man that could someday be a serious leader, in business or politics. His eyes had been piercing, and his voice had been compelling. The more she heard his voice, the more she wanted to hear it.

To top it all off, Aono Tsukune had displayed a compassionate side. He had asked for permission to take some of her students off campus, so that he could visit with his friends as long as he was in town, without the disruption that staying close to the school would cause. While third year students did not need permission to leave campus, they were supposed to notify a faculty member when they did. She granted the permission anyway.

As the headmistress let herself recover from the unusual meeting, she let her mind wander. Something about Aono Tsukune still haunted her thoughts. She wished she had someone like him in her school. She smiled at the idea of recruiting him to be a teacher. With his build, the Headmistress suspected that he must excel in sports, and would make an inspiring athletics instructor. Of course if he was on staff, the girls would all be mooning after him, which wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing. With Aono Tsukune as an example, and an inspiration for romantic dreams, it would be very hard for less worthy men to seduce the young ladies. While the Headmistress believed that he would have too much integrity to get involved with the students, most of the staff would probably be interested in him as well. She chuckled to herself, imagining the excitement he would cause in the staff room just by walking in and taking off his jacket. The Headmistress would have to call him to her office just to keep an extra eye on him herself. With a crooked smile, she imagined how much fun she would have interviewing him for a teaching position.

XXX XX XX

Lieutenant Tanaka drove up to his daughter's school. By his counting, the false letter could have reached the boy her daughter liked already. Lieutenant Tanaka had found a good place to sit in watch of the school to wait for the boy to come sneaking in He parked his car on the school grounds, on a path just wide enough for it to pass, where he could watch the driveway and a good part of the open area between the gate and the main builings. The boy, the lieutenant suspected, would ether come rushing in and making demands, or more likely, come sneaking in. Ether way, if he showed up at all, it would be because he wanted to play hero. Lieutenant Tanaka would catch the boy, and then make the boy lead him back to the school where he could find Aono Tsukune. If the letter had reached the boy, and he skipped out of school the same day, depending on where he was coning from, Lieutenant Tanaka reasoned that the boy could be arriving as early as tonight. He didn't honestly think the boy would show up for another three or four days, if at all, but it paid to be diligent.

Lieutenant Tanaka was focused on his plan. He did not want to bother the local police, so he would be doing the stake-outs himself. He also made a mental note to check in with the school's staff, and instruct them to call him of anybody showed up asking for his daughter. He knew he could sleep during the school days, and with the help of some good coffee he would be able to keep watch all night. Lieutenant Tanaka was looking forward to successfully locating Aono Tsukune.

XXX XXX XXX

Ken had to admit that he was impressed. Aono Tsukune had not only been able to take them to Iris' school, but he had been able to clear up any trouble with the headmistress. As an added bonus, Ken got to go out on a date with Iris. Ken was surprised as he walked with the others to discover he was holding Iris' hand. He couldn't help but smile, and when he glanced her way, he could see that she looked happy too.

Xx

Aiko and Rina were not close friends, but they had made peace. Rina had learned something about humility and the foolishness of judging others. Aiko had learned to seek understanding of people that were different from herself. Each of the young women gave credit to Tsukune for the change the other had gone through. They also gave him credit for their own improved outlook. The fact that Tsukune had come to visit their school, on such a romantic mission, was something to celebrate.

When he had come out of the Headmistress' office and asked if they knew a place where they could go and visit for a while, Tsukune had spoken to Aiko and Rina, but had thrown a look towards Ken and Iris. Aiko and Rina both caught his meaning. He wanted to give the couple a chance to spend a little time together.

"I know just the place," Aiko said when she learned that Tsukune had permission for them to leave campus. "And it's not too much of a walk."

The place was a small cafe down the hill from the school. It was far enough from campus, and around a few corners, to give the students a mental break from school. It was also close enough to be convenient for the girls to visit. The hostess offered to have some tables moved together to seat the group of five.

"That's alright," Aiko spoke up. "Two booths next to each other will be fine."

Aiko had daydreamed about going on dates often enough that she wasn't going to waste even the smallest opportunity for one. The booths in the cafe could hold four people, if they were friendly, but five would be too crowded. By getting two booths, it gave the five of them enough room, but forced them to split up. Ken and Iris shared a booth, with her giving Aiko a thankful smile. Tsukune, used to accepting a certain amount of direction from females, found himself seated in the back of a booth, between Aiko and Rina.

Aiko couldn't believe how nervous she felt. A stolen glance at Rina showed that she felt the same way. In contrast, Tsukune looked calm and relaxed as he looked over a menu.

The hostess and the waitress were both surprised. They stood together while waiting for the newly arrived students to order, taking in the unusual sight. The three girls were in the uniform of the all girls school up the hill. While plenty of girls from that school came into the shop, there was no less then eleven at the moment, the fact that there were boys with this group was what made them stand out. The two young men were also in school uniforms, but not one ether of the cafe's employees recognized.

XX

Tsukune was aware of the looks he was getting from the cafe staff, but didn't let it bother him. As he looked at the menu, he saw a number of treats that he though Kurumu and her perpetual sweet-tooth would want to try. He felt a little guilty taking time for himself when he had so many responsibilities waiting for him back at school. When he finally placed his order, Tsukune resolved to take his girlfriends off campus for a real date, soon.

"Tsukune," Aiko said casually, blushing from the effort. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes," Tsukune nodded. He took a sip of his tea. "What is it?"

"Well," Aiko felt nervous. "I was wondering how much experience you have."

"Ahhhh," Tskune gave her a questioning look. "Experience with what?"

"I'm sorry," Aiko said, blushing brightly. "It's just that you and Moka were so close, and Kurumu was always talking about you, and... And..." Aiko looked down at her plate. "I've never had a boyfriend and I was wondering what it would be like and I don't have anybody else to ask and I just wanted to know more about boy girl relationships and I'm sorry please don'tangrywithme." She started out normally, but as she went along, Aiko's voice rose higher and she talked faster and faster, until her last words came out as little more then a frightened squeak.

Tsukune felt a little trapped. He stole a glance towards Rina and saw her sitting stiffly alert, even if she was looking at the table. Sitting between two perfectly normal human girls, it was like being back at school. Tsukune wondered if anywhere there were girls that were easy to understand.

"I have known Moka since my first day of High School," Tsukune began. "We were both feeling out of place, without any friends. I had never had a girlfriend, and I was suddenly forced to attend a school I had never even heard of before. She had always had trouble fitting in, because of her family, and could never make any close friends. Somehow we made a connection. We helped each other, and saw something special in each other we didn't see in ourselves."

"That's so sweet," Rina sighed, sipping at her fruity drink.

"It wasn't until our second year together that I was finally able to tell her clearly that I loved her," Tsukune said.

"Awww," Aiko's eyes were shining.

"Moka and I have only become closer," Tsukune continued. "Every day I work hard to do my best, so that I can be worthy of her. I want to share the rest of my life with her, if she'll let me. And it's not just her. Ruby, Kurumu, and Mizore are all a part of my life now, and probably will be forever. We care about each other, and I do everything I can to be able to protect them and make them happy. They support me and help take care of me in return."

"Have you..." Aiko tried to ask, but she felt shy.

"It's no secret at my school that we are close," Tsukune went on. "I've kissed them all right out in the open. I don't understand why everybody is so accepting," Tsukune scoffed with a crooked smile. "I can't believe how lucky I am. Sometimes I am afraid that I will wake up and find out it was all a dream."

"Well," Rina said while playing with her straw. "I'm sure everything will work out for you. But..."

"No," Aiko said, looking past Tsukune at her classmate. "I saw him first."

"You should give up now," Ken said from the next booth. "Aono senpai will only make you want him more and more, until you're a part of his harem."

"Hey," Tsukune protested.

"It's true," Ken insisted. "The only reason you don't have more girlfriends is because you are so busy." He chuckled. "But that is probably why so many girls like you. You can do anything."

"Yeah..." Tsukune slumped his shoulders. "Right."

"Name one thing you can't do?" Ken challenged.

"I can't stay out of trouble," Tsukune grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Rina asked.

"I always try to look out for my friends," Tsukune said. "But somehow I end up getting involved in things." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I am glad that you are who you are," Ken said. "I wouldn't have been able to meet Iris if it wasn't for you."

"He's right," Aiko said, rubbing her shoulder against Tsukune with a smile. "You made our groups mingle and talk to each other."

"And then there was the Test of Courage that you arranged," Rina added. "Iris was almost ready to pay someone to switch numbers with her so she could go with Ken."

"Rinaaa," Iris protested.

"I only did that because Aiko said she wanted some fun memories," Tsukune defended himself.

"So you did it all for Aiko huh?" Rina grinned and bumped her shoulder against Tsukune playfully.

"Errr..." Tsukune reached for his tea, taking a sip to avoid having to say anything.

"And I can't thank you enough for today, senpai," Ken said. "When I got that letter, I didn't know what I was going to do."

"I am glad we were able to get it cleared up," Tsukune said. "For now anyway."

"I'm glad you had that beast of yours," Ken said. "I don't think the bus driver would have brought us here."

"Beast?" Iris questioned.

"My motorcycle," Tsukune said quickly.

"Yes," Ken agreed.

"Will you be in trouble for leaving school?" Aiko asked.

"Not with Tsukune with me," Ken chuckled.

"Why is that?" Aiko looked to Tsukune. "Will you get in trouble?"

"It's alright," Tsukune said. "Our school's rules can be very flexible."

"And Tsukune is the acting Headmaster right now," Ken added.

"Aww..." Tsukue groaned. He wished Ken would just shut up and enjoy his chance for a date.

"What?" All three girls exclaimed together.

"Our Board Chairman is recovering from an injury right now," Tsukune offered. "Because I do so much already, he felt he could trust me to help him out for a little while."

"How much do you do at your school?" Rina asked.

"Let me tell you," Ken volunteered. "Tsukune is the editor of the school newspaper. He heads the school's Festival Committee, and the Dance Committee."

"I'm surprised you're not counsel president," Aiko said.

"Tsukune wouldn't let them put his name on the ballot," Ken said. "He was the head of the Election committee, and organized our first ever student elections. He said it would a conflict of interest for anybody on the committee to have their name on the ballot."

"You're a good man," Aiko gave Tsukune an approving nod, slipping one arm around his.

"Right after the first Student Counsel was elected," Ken went on. "He was appointed as the Captain of the Student Police."

"The Board Chairman put them up to it," Tsukune grumbled.

"You still took the job," Ken pointed out. "And built up the Student Police from zero."

"Way to go," Rina said, trapping Tsukune's other arm in her embrace.

"You're making me out to be something I'm not," Tsukune protested.

"I'm just giving the the highlights," Ken said.

"I'm surprised you don't have more girlfriends, Tsukune," Rina teased.

"I'm sure there are lots of women," Aiko leaned in closer. "Who would love a hard working man like you."

Tsukune smiled weakly.

(A/N) Thanks for the reviews. Happy readers make for a happy writer, and a happy write updates...

..

..

(( Coming soon...))

.

"Iris," Tanaka Ito said in surprise.

"Father?" Iris said in a shocked voice. "What are you doing?"

"Iris, move away form him," Tanaka said, feeling caught between roles of being a father and a policeman.


	115. Busted!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 115

It was nearly dark when Lieutenant Tanaka felt like he was finally being rewarded for his diligence. In the deep shadows near the front gate, he saw someone moving. That boy his daughter liked must have gotten someone to give him a ride. Whoever else might be there probably wasn't important. Lieutenant Tanaka tossed his field glasses onto the passenger seat of the car, and grabbed up his baton and flashlight. He had a chance to have everything taken care of before the weekend was over.

XXX

"Where is your motorcycle?" Rina asked.

"She's near by," Tsukune answered. "It's usually best to keep her out of sight."

"Ahhh," Rina gave his arm another little squeeze against her chest.

Rina was feeling pretty good at the moment. Her afternoon with Tsukune was the closet to a real date she ever had done. Her parents had arranged a few formal introductions, but Rina had managed to discourage would-be suitors. At the time, Rina had just thought the young men her parents had picked out were just unworthy of someone of her linage. She didn't like to admit the truth, but in reality she just wasn't mature enough to understand. Now that her mind was more open, Rina thought that just maybe she could become worthy of her own heritage, and then she could consider finding someone to call her own. She smiled up at Tsukune, thinking that whoever she finally decided on would have a lot to live up to.

"They look good together," Aiko observed, holding Tsukune's other arm.

The small group was lingering near the front gates of the school. Ken and Iris were standing close together, looking into each others eyes. Tsukune remembered all the times he wished for an undisturbed moment with Moka, and was not going to interrupt them if he didn't have to. He wandered a few meters away, drawing Aiko and Rina along with him.

"Tsukune," Aiko said. "I want to thank you for today."

"Hmmm?" Tsukune considered for a moment. "For what?"

"For coming here," Aiko said. "For helping Iris. And for spending time with me."

"Aiko," Tsukune said. "I will always help my friends when I can. And by helping strangers, I have found my most important friends."

"Am I your friend?" Aiko asked.

"Yes you are," Tsukune nodded.

"And me?" Rina asked.

"Yes," Tsukune gave her a nod as well.

"Does this mean I get to invite you over some time?" Rina asked. "I want you to meet my parents."

"Ahhh..." Tsukune blinked.

"Rina," Aiko scolded.

"It's not like that," Rina sighed. "It's just that when I go home over the winter break, my parents are going to realized that I've finally grown up a little." She smiled at Tsukune again. "And I want them to know the person responsible." She looked back at Aiko. "Besides, Tsukune is already in love."

"True," Aiko agreed. She gave a small sigh. "Tsukune. I was wondering if..."

"What was..." Tsukune cut her off, his body tensing.

"What?" Aiko questioned.

She shared a look with Rina. They were both aware of how Tsukune's muscles had just tightened up. The change in his posture was small, but there was no denying that something had made him wary.

Tsukune had heard a sound like a car door closing. For just a moment, for less then a heartbeat, there had been a sense of focused intent, like that of a hunter. Tsukune was instantly alert for danger. He scanned the area for any sign of trouble.

"Nobody move," A voice called out.

Lieutenant Tanaka approached the front gate at a fast walk. He had his chest puffed out and a carefully trained expression on his face. He looked the part of a man ready for trouble, and eager to put an end to it. He drew closer to his target and saw two people standing close to the wall beside the open gates. It was a boy and a girl. He stumbled to a halt.

"Iris," Tanaka Ito said in surprise.

"Father?" Iris said in a shocked voice. "What are you doing?"

"Iris, move away form him," Tanaka said, feeling caught between roles of being a father and a policeman.

"Mister Tanaka," Ken said politely, turning to face the man. He made a modest bow. "It is a privilege to meet you sir."

"Ken," Iris grumbled. "Not now." She stalked forward to face her father. "What are you doing here, father? Why can't you leave me alone? It's bad enough that you made me come here, but now that I am finally starting to have a life of my own you start acting crazy."

"This isn't about you," Tanaka said. "I'm here because I have a job to do."

"By sending a fake letter saying I was in trouble?" Iris rolled her eyes. "Father, just go home."

"So he did come," Tanaka focused his attention on the boy. "I wasn't sure you would."

"Of course I would," Ken said in a low voice. "Iris is important to me."

"Ken..." Iris wanted to smile at him, but she was still angry with her father.

"Boy," Tanaka said, making his voice gruff. "You're coming with me."

"Why?" Ken asked.

"Because you are going to help me find someone," Tanaka said.

"You've been trying to find out about Aono senpai," Ken accused.

"That's right," Tanaka said. "And you're going help me, by taking me to your school."

"That is not going to happen," Tsukune cut in.

Lieutenant Tanaka turned to face the new voice. He saw another young man, and two of Iris' schoolmates, standing on the sidewalk just beyond the other side of the driveway. It didn't mater to him that he was out-numbered. Tanaka had been well trained and was good at his job.

Tsukune had been paying attention to what was going on. As long as things stayed calm, there would be no need for him to do anything, and he hoped that would be the case. As he listened to the exchange between the man and the others Tsukune had freed his arms and stepped a little apart from Aiko and Rina.

"You stay out of this," Lieutenant Tanaka ordered. "This does not concern you."

"I think it does." Tsukune said. "Visitors to the school are not allowed, for the safety of everybody involved."

"I have my orders," Lieutenant Tanaka said.

"And so do I," Tsukune said.

"Father..." Iris tried to speak up.

"Not now," Tanaka snapped as he drew out his baton. He needed to keep his attention on the problem facing him. Her daughter's little distraction was one thing, but this young man was something else entirely. Tanaka recognized a threat when he saw one. "This boy is coming with me. I have questions and he has the answers."

"No," Tsukune said firmly. "His safety is my responsibility."

"And just who are you?" Lieutenant Tanaka demanded.

"I am Aono Tsukune," Tsukune said.

"You?" Lieutenant Tanaka was stunned.

Nobody said anything for a moment. Ken, Iris, Aiko, and Rina all felt the tension in the air. Lieutenant Tanaka had been digging for information about the very person who was standing in front of him, and standing up to him. Tsukune was on guard, not knowing what would happen next, and not wanting to be the person to turn the situation into a fight. Lieutenant Tanaka was caught in a moment of indecision. He had been ordered to locate Aono Tsukune, but now that the young man was standing in front of him, he had no idea what to do next.

De-de-de-de

The sound of a cell phone ringing cut through the air. Everybody looked at each other with questioning eyes. Tanaka was glad that it was too dark for anybody to see him blush. He reached into his pocket for his phone.

"Yes," Lieutenant Tanaka said into his phone

Tsukune could hear a loud voice coming from the man's phone, but couldn't understand it. The lieutenant was listening to whoever it was on the other end of the call while holding the phone eight inches away form his ear. The angry voice coming through still made the man flinch.

Lieutenant Tanaka returned his phone to his pocket, feeling defeated. He had been surprised when he saw that it was his captain's number in the caller ID. When he answered the call, everything went to hell in a hand basket. The Imperial Cosmologist's office had sent word, through the Prime Minister's office, to the head of the National Police Agency, to the Imperial Guard, to Tanaka's captain, that Lieutenant Tanaka was exceeding his orders and he was to stop what he was doing and return to the office at once. Of course, because the message had come through such high offices, Tanaka's captain was beyond upset. The lieutenant knew that when he reported to his captain, if his career survived, that he was going to be walking on egg shells for a long time to come. He looked at Aono Tsukune and sighed.

"Just who are you?" Tanaka Ito questioned Tsukune. "Why are so many eyes watching you?"

"I'm nobody special," Tsukune said. "I just do the best that I can and hope it will all work out."

Tanaka Ito examined Aono Tsukune with a critical eye. He was a little taller then average, with a healthy build. His school uniform was clean, and even his shoes were polished. Around his right wrist was gold bracelet with a charm of some kind. Around his left was a black bracelet. Tanaka remembered what he had been first told about him. He was _"restrained by gold upon his right and supported by iron on his left, and carries a token of Nippon's favor from her own hand..." _ It was all such nonsense.

"Father," Iris said in a stern voice. "Are you finished embarrassing me tonight?"

"What?" Tanaka turned towards her, and saw her leaning against her boy crush. "You need to stay away from him." He started to reach for his daughter.

Tsukune didn't want to get involved in a family argument. He didn't want to draw any more attention to himself. Such thoughts raced through his mind, but were trampled down by his desire to help his friends, and to do what he could to protect their happiness.

"Lieutenant," Tsukune barked in a commanding tone.

"What?" Tanaka snapped back.

His hand was on his daughter's wrist as he paused and turned his head towards Tsukune. Iris was leaning back from her father, and towards Ken as if she needed his protection. Tsukune could see the frustration in the man's face.

"Lieutenant," Tsukune said in a firm voice. "I think your work here is done. You should go, before things get out of hand."

Tanaka Ito looked Tsukune in the eyes and saw his determination. He looked back at his daughter, and saw anger, and a touch of fear. He looked down at his own hand and frowned.

"Lieutenant," Tsukune spoke to him again. "I think you should give your daughter a chance. I have someone in my life that has to worry about living up to her father's expectations. I am sure your daughter loves you very much, and would not want to do anything you would truly disapprove of."

"You're right," Tanaka sighed, drawing back his hand. "But it is getting late."

"We will be leaving soon," Tsukune said.

"Iris," Tanaka Ito said to his daughter. "I want you to be safe."

"I will be," Iris said. "Good night, Father."

With a parting glare for Ken, Tanaka turned and walked away. Once he had been out of sight for a slow count to fifty, Iris let out a sigh and relaxed. All things considered, she thought that the encounter had gone well, and she wouldn't have to tell her mother about it any time soon.

Tsukune let himself relax a little. He had noticed that the lieutenant had walked onto the school grounds, where he had been presumably waiting for Ken's arrival. That meant that the man was probably going to keep watch over them until they left. As long as it didn't cause any trouble, Tsukune was fine with that.

The little group broke up a short time later. Tsukune and Ken had to return to school, and the girls had their own responsibilities and reputations to worry about. Tanaka waited for an hour after that before leaving. He had to get back to the office, and he hoped that his career wouldn't be stained too badly by the incident.

XXXX

Tsukune was glad to return to the Youkai Academy. All the more so because he had kept everybody safe. He dropped Ken off at the dorms before returning to his house in the village. He would make a report to the Board Chairman in the morning, but he wanted a chance to relax first. He wasn't surprised to see the lights still on in the windows of his house. Nor was he surprised to find Ruby waiting up for him. That she and Moka were sitting together drinking tea, wasn't all that out of place ether. Tsukune gave them a warm smile, glad to be back.

XXX

Rina and Aiko sat together in their dorm's Day Room. The common area was a popular place to gather for group studies and watching movies. At the moment the were alone, with a stash of ice cream large enough for five, and they were inflicting heavy damage upon it. Both of them were facing the same dilemma. Tsukune had been impressive. He had shown his loyal and serious side when he had shown up with Ken. His warm and compassionate side was there for them to see, not just during the Summer Break, but also during their casual afternoon together. And then at the school gates, when Tsukune had been ready to protect his school mate, and Iris, Tsukune had showed a sense of determination and purpose that had been impressive.

"Those girlfriends of his are lucky," Aiko said. "They get to see him every day."

"It's not fair," Rina muttered.

"I know," Aiko nodded, playing with her spoon in a bowl almost empty of ice cream. "Even Iris got a boyfriend of her own."

"The worst part," Rina grumbled. "Is trying to find someone like Tsukune."

"Yeah," Aiko sighed in agreement.

"But you know," Rina gave her a calculating look. "I remember hearing that one of the couples during the Test of Courage was an old friend of Tsukune's and one of his school mates that he introduced to each other."

"Oh?" Aiko responded.

"Do you think he might have any more friends?" Rina asked with a gleam in her eye.


	116. After Action

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 116

Kurumu didn't know what had come over Tsukune, but she liked it. Mid Saturday morning, while she was still waking up, Tsukune had come over to her house. She had felt embarrassed to answer the door in her pajamas while displaying her pillow hair, but was worried that if she kept Tsukune waiting, he might decide to spend his time with Moka instead. She had felt his presence through her bond with him, and was wondering why he seemed so close, until she heard his knock at the door.

"Tsukune," Kurumu smiled as she opened the door. "Come in. What are you doing here so early?"

"I came to see you," Tsukune said with a smile of his own as he entered.

Kurumu closed the door while he kicked off his shoes. Tsukune turned to her and reached to embrace her. Kurumu was happy to receive his attention and hugged him back. Tsukune had said he was there to see her. He had not said that he needed to talk to her. He didn't say that there was a problem. He just wanted to see her.

"I wish I had known you would be coming over," Kurumu said, half pouting. "I must look a mess."

"I think you look very cute," Tsukune said before giving her a kiss.

"Thank you," Kurumu said after the kiss.

"Kurumu," Tsukune spoke in a soft voice. "Will you go out with me today?"

"Yes," Kurumu answered faster then she could think. "Really?"

Kurumu decided that she needed to work harder at being a morning person. To her, Ten O'clock was an early time to be getting up if it wasn't a school day. But if she continued to sleep in at every opportunity, she would miss out on time with Tsukune, and that wasn't good. As it was, it only took Kurumu fifty minutes to get herself together. A part of the reason it took so long to get ready is because she had pulled Tsukune into her room so she could keep him close. Of course, with him there, she had to ask him his opinion about her choice of clothes for their date, starting with her panties. Looking back, if he had not been their, and she had been trying to get ready for a date, Kurumu knew she would have needed at least two hours to get ready. As it was, she had to sneak in a quick snack while Tsukune waited.

"So where are we going?" Kurum asked as she zipped up her jeans.

"I wanted to explore some of the youkai town with you," Tsukune said. "We haven't had a proper date since I confessed to you, and I want to change that."

"Oh Tsukune," Kurumu felt like she could melt with happiness.

"I also know of a couple of small places to eat in town," Tsukune added. "So if you're interested, we can visit them and you can write reviews for the next paper."

"Tsukuneeee," Kurumu glomped onto him.

It wasn't fair how much he though about her feelings and wants. Why couldn't he be more selfish, Kurumu wondered. She thought about him all the time, and tried to think of things she could do with him to make him happy, to make him love her more, but somehow Tsukune beat her at it. Kurumu found it endlessly frustrating.

All through their date, Kurumu tried to think of what she could do to make Tsukune happy, to repay him for his consideration. Unfortunately, her train of though was constantly being derailed by Tsukune making her feeling special and giddy again and again. Kurumu remembered when she first seriously wanted Tsukune's attention, after he had stood up to Inner Moka for her. Back then, Kurumu would have done anything to get Tsukune to pay attention to her, to look at her with affection and desire in his eyes. She finally had her wish, and couldn't stop questioning herself, and if she was worthy of it.

Tsukune made sure Kurumu enjoyed their date. While he was paying attention to her, and helping her to have a good time, he also took the time to tell her about his recent trip to the human world. As he told his tale, Tsukune recounted how he had been sitting in a cafe and had wished that she had been there. As he shared the day with Kurumu, Tsukune felt her emotions swelling over and over again with happiness, love, and excitement. It was like waves of a storm driven sea crashing over a breakwater.

Xx xX

"Tsukune," Kurumu said, pulling him close as they neared the village. "I had a wonderful time today."

""I'm glad," Tsukune replied.

"There's just one thing," Kurumu continued. As they walked into the village, she steered Tsukune towards his house. She didn't want their date to end, and his house offered the most privacy and the least distractions. "You do so much for me, Tsukune, and it's not fair. I want to do something for you."

"You don't have to do anything," Tsukune said.

"But I want to," Kurumu said with a note of frustration.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said in a warm voice. "Remember when the Public Safety Commission wanted kill me for being human?"

"Yes," Kurumu answered in a small voice, remembering her fear of losing Tsukune.

"You were willing to stand up for me," Tsukune reminded her. "You didn't care if I was a human. You were willing to go against the strongest people in the school to help me. You helped me stop Ruby's old master. You helped me protect the school from Anti-Thesis. You helped my fight Fairy Tail. When I was loaded down with responsibilities last year, you helped look after me and take care of my room. Kurumu, you don't have to do anything for me because you have already done so much. It's enough that you are still my friend, and my girlfriend, and want to be a part of my life. You don't need to do anything."

Kurumu wasn't sure if she should pout or smile. It was clear that Tsukune remembered all that she had done for him in the past, but that wasn't what she wanted to talk about. She walked with him into his house, dropping her shopping bag beside her shoes. She wasn't making herself clear. Kurumu 'wanted' to do something for Tsukune. She needed to do it for her own sake.

"Tsukune," Kurumu embraced Tsukune before they could be distracted. "I 'want' to do something for you. I 'want' to make you happy."

"Kurumu," Tsukune said gently. "I love you. You don't have to do anything special. Just be yourself. I like to see your smile, and when you are happy, I get to share it with you. Making you happy makes me happy too, because I love you."

"Tsukuneeee," Kurumu practically growled.

She abandoned her hug to grab Tsukune's head and pull him into a kiss. If making her happy made him happy, Kurumu decided, then she was going to make him make her happy until they had trouble seeing straight.

XXX XXX XX

Kurumu woke in the morning feeling sore in the most wonderful ways. She performed a lazy stretch as awareness pushed away the fog of sleep, smiling as she remembered her night of passion with Tsukune. The greatest joy Kurumu had ever known was when she and Tsukune reached the height of passion together. In that endless instant the bond that Kurumu shared with him flowed both ways, and she could feel everything that Tsukune felt in his soul. Even as her monster nature drew in his power greedily, Kurumu had been aware of the pleasure she felt, as well as Tsukune's pleasure and excitement.

Kurumu performed another stretch, remembering all that she and Tsukune had done, and feeling the evidence of their pleasure and passion within herself. As she moved lazily, Kurumu realized that she was alone in the bed, and that there was sunlight slipping in around the curtains. With a sigh of mixed emotions, she realized that she needed to get a start on her day.

As she climbed out of bed, Kurumu saw that someone was looking out for her. Her school bag was on the floor beside Tsukune's desk. On his chair was a neatly folded set of clothes for her. Kurumu got to her feet and crossed the room. Looking at her belongings she guessed that Tsukune had sent Ruby to collect them. Kurumu left the fresh clothes where they were and turned to Tsukune's closet instead. She pulled out one of his shirts. It was a long sleeve shirt that had been mended in a few places, evidence of the violent world Tsukune lived in. Kurumu pulled the shirt on and buttoned it artistically.

Kurumu opened the bedroom door and heard low voices from the front room of the house. She realized that it was Sunday, and that the regular study group was already gathered together. Kurumu smiled as she thought of walking into the front room as she was. Dressed in nothing but Tsukune's shirt, clearly flaunting that they were lovers. Yukari would explode, and Moka would would probably turn red. Kurumu let her mind savor the idea for a moment before rejecting it. As happy as it would make her to flaunt her status as Tsukune's lover, she knew that he would be disappointed in her. Instead, Kurumu used her Illusion ability to hide her presence as she hurried to the bathroom.

XX XX

If it wasn't for school in the morning, Tsukune suspected that his friends would have never gone back to their own houses. When Kurumu had emerged, shortly before lunch, it had touched off a flare of emotions. Yukari had gone red in the face and sputtered in frustration. While she tried to pump a confession out of Kurumu and Tsukune, the little witch had looked for Moka for support. Kurumu and Moka had both acted politely to each other as they sat on opposite sides of Tsukune. Kurumu refused to answer Yukari's questions while ignoring her accusations. Moka acknowledged Yukari enough to say that she trusted Tsukune.

Moka was not as calm as she pretended. Her inner self wanted to kill Kurumu, and maybe smack Tsukune around a little for good measure. Her ranting made it a little hard for Moka to concentrate. It didn't help that she was feeling more then a little upset herself. It was the combination of her own emotions mixing with Inner Moka's that made it seem like a good idea to do something to prove her position.

"Tsukune," Moka said an hour after lunch. "I want you to sit over here." Moka directed him to move from sitting on her left to a place on her right side. It would move him away from Kurumu and closer to Mizore.

"Huh?" Tsukune looked up from his books. "Why?" Tsukune questioned.

"Because I said so," Moka answered. "That should be enough."

"Yes Moka," Tsukune said with a tiny smile.

"Tsukuneee..." Kurumu protested.

Tsukune gathered his things and relocated himself as Moka had directed. He understood exactly what she was doing. She was proving to the others, and to herself, that she came first. He knew that her vampire pride was involved, but felt that her own insecurity was a bigger part of it. Tsukune had no problems with doing as she wished.

"Thank you, Tsukune," Moka said with a smile.

Moka blushed lightly from what she felt at that moment. A part of her felt bad because she had ordered Tsukune around selfishly. She also felt a little guilty, because she found pleasure in being able to order him around, and having him obey her. It gave a little rush of power and a sense of control.

Yukari watched the exchange with a satisfied smirk. She liked the idea of Moka keeping Tsukune away from Kurumu. The little witch still didn't know what she should do after being politely rejected by both Tsukune and Moka, but she was glad to see her two favorite people together.

"Tsukune," Yukari asked. "You never told use where you went Friday."

"Oh," Tsukune looked up from his studies. "I had to go to the human world."

Tsuskune realized that Yukari was right. He had explained his trip to Moka as soon as he had returned, and to Kurumu the next day, but had neglected to tell the others. He didn't want to get into the habit of keeping things from his friends.

"Remember the human girls we were with during the Summer trip?" Tsukune began. "Well it seems one of them said something to her father..."

Tsukune gave an accounting as he understood of what had happened. He explained that an over-protective father had over-reacted. While he was sure that there was more to what had happened, Tsukune didn't want to spread rumors or wild speculation. He was careful to play up the romance between Ken and Iris.

When Tsukune finished his story, Yukari sat for a moment considering what she had heard. She was satisfied that she wasn't being kept in the dark about anything important or exciting. She would have liked to have had the chance to go along, but understood why she couldn't, not in that case anyway. Yukari also paid attention to the way Tsukune looked when he talked about the human girls, in addition to listening to what he said. The little witch was satisfied that he wasn't going to be taking up with any human girls any time soon, and was glad about that.

Tsukune saw that Yukari was satisfied with his recounting of events. There were still parts of the whole mess that he wanted to know more about for his own sake, but he wasn't going to worry his friends needlessly. He turned his attention back to his school work, wanting to get it done so he could relax for a few hours before going to bed. Monday was getting closer by the minute.

XXXXX

Lieutenant Tanaka returned to the Imperial Cosmologist's office with his final report on Aono Tsukune. All weekend he had wrestled with a sour stomach. He hoped that his career would survive the mess that had made for himself. The best that he expected was that he would have the first black mark on his record. The worst would be the end of his career, leaving him to look for a new job. Tanaka Ito embraced his sense of self, and his sense of pride in his position, and used it to strengthen his resolve. With a measure of determination, he entered the cursed office where his life first started to go the wrong way.

"Welcome, Lieutenant," The old man behind the low desk said.

"I have my final report for you," Lieutenant Tanaka said.

"Thank you," The old man said with a small gesture, making his young woman assistant move to take the report. "I want to thank you for your excellent work, Lieutenant. You are a credit to the Imperial Guard."

"Thank you," Tanaka replied, feeling off balance.

"I may be needing your services again," The old man said. "So I will now explain a part of why your work was so important."

"Sir?" Lieutenant Tanaka questioned.

"There are forces that surround us," The old man explained. "As we go about our daily lives, most people are ignorant of the truth of the world in which they live. Even most of the people that honor and practice the old traditions don't truly believe in them, or remember where they came from. The ancient powers still reside in the world, and Japan is no exception. While humanity still has much to learn from those that live among but apart from us, they to can learn from us. A new danger has started to spread, and has planted its corrupt seeds in Japan. Aono Tsukune is one of the few who know this truth. He is a son of Japan, and carries her favor. We needed you to locate him, so that we could have a better measure of who he is. Once you drew him out from where he was concealed from our sight, we were able to take his measure, and gain a better understanding of his place in the order of things."

"I don't understand," Lieutenant Tanaka said.

"If a group of people wanted to strike against the Imperial Family," The old man asked. "Who would stop them?"

"The Imperial Guard," Lieutenant Tanaka said firmly and proudly.

"If a criminal syndicate tried to gain establish themselves in Japan," The old man continued. "Who would stop them?"

"The police..." Tanaka started to answer.

"Our own yakuza would stop them," The old man answered his own question. "Japan will protect her own. What is coming, what is already here, is a threat that is in part of our own making. There is a threat to the people of Japan, and it is growing. Aono Tsukune will help decide the future."


	117. On the Job

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 117

The atmosphere around the school was filling with excitement. The school festival was only a few weeks away. Classes, clubs, and committees worked hard to have their projects done on time. Any time someone wanted to slack off, wanted to bemoan the extra work that was being asked of them, instead of sympathy, they were shown a frown. Any boy not working hard was scolded by the girls around him until he buckled down or ran away. The reason for the serious level of dedication was easy to identify. Aono Tsukune was inspiring his school mates.

Word of Tsukune's trip to the human world had gotten around. Speculation was fueling rumors before the weekend was over. Most people agreed that he had gone out to the human world in the line of duty, as the protector of the school. From the Drama Club information leaked out about Ken and Iris, adding to the romantic notion that Tsukune was acting to protect his friends' happiness, as well as the safety of the school's students. The fact that he was still acting as headmaster was also considered. Aono Tsukune had more responsibilities then anybody else in the school, but he was somehow finding the time and energy to look out for others personally.

It was at lunch Monday following his trip to the human world that Tsukune had lit a fire under the student body. He had been on the go all morning. The Board Chairman was finally out of bed and back in his office, but Tsukune was still working hard. He finally escaped the office to have lunch with his friends, even as his personal assistants came to him with messages, mail, problems, and progress reports.

"It looks like the festival will be a big one this year," Tsukune said to his friends as he read the latest list of updates Yuu had brought. "The classes are really putting on some good projects."

"But that means more work for the Festival Committee," Moka observed. "Are you alright with that?"

"Yes," Tsukune said with a nod. "The festival is a chance for everybody to have fun together after all, so we should all work hard for that." He paused to take Moka's hand. "Besides, this will be my last year as committee chairman for the festival. It would be nice if we had the best festival we could put together."

Tsukune's words were heard by near-by students, some of whom were in the habit of listening in on his conversations. Word quickly spread that Aono Tsukune wanted everybody to work their hardest and do their best for the School Festival. If the one person who was known to put his life on the line for the school and his school mates wanted a big festival, then his supporters would make sure it happened.

The Drama Club was producing a play about the Japanese Sun Goddess Amaterasu. It was going to be a story of how the goddess had sent her sons to rule over the world, and how her grandson fell in love with a mortal woman. Historically the Imperial Family of Japan was descended from the gods, the play would be more about romance then history.

The Photography Club was setting up a booth so people could have their picture taken in front of different back-drops. Mostly the scenes were of popular sites around Japan. For a small additional fee, the subject could pose for a picture next to a cut-out of Tsukune, and/or the rest of the Newspaper Club.

Year Two-Class Three was running a 'Test of Courage.' They had a trail mapped out and were busy hanging sheets and setting up other things to help make sure they could get the right atmosphere. During the day the class would work with their clubs, but at night they would all be giving their all for the 'Test of Courage.'

Even the Newspaper Club had an official booth. As the only member of the club not graduating at the end of the year, Kokoa had the job of recruiting members to keep the school paper going. While all of the current members of the club would be helping out with the booth as time allowed, the young vampire was going to have the biggest role. Kokoa appeared to find the idea agreeable.

As the School Festival grew closer, Tsukune seemed to be everywhere. He had to inspect booths, settle arguments about space and materials, and make sure nobody took shortcuts with safety. The Dance Committee, with Tsukune in charge, had to have the support of some of the clubs in order to get everything they needed. Some of the clubs and classes were trying to engage in some competitive espionage, and counter espionage, not to mention trying to play some pranks, so the Student Police, and their captain, had to step up patrols. Some materials and supplies had to be bought or borrowed from the local town, so the Board Chairman, or more correctly, his agent, had to check records against inventories. Tsukune was a visible presence among the students, and always appeared to by hard at work. With him putting forth so much effort, the other students couldn't help but look down on anybody trying to slack off.

XX Xx xX

Inari was surprised on her way back to the dorms Thursday evening. With the School Festival only two weeks away she was putting in long hours with the Student Police, in addition to helping out with the shrine. She was helping cover hours so some of the other girls among the Student Police could do their part for the up coming festival, trying to keep from adding any burdens on to her captain's broad shoulders. Inari was looking forward to a bath and a nap when Kumi came running towards her. It wasn't unheard of for the large twins to be apart, but Kumi's apparent urgency made Inari tense.

"Lieutenant," Kumi called out as she drew close. "I was told to come get you. It's about the Captain."

"The Captain?" Inari questioned. "Let's go."

Inari followed the larger girl towards the main school building. As she hurried forward, she could feel the youki of several strong people gathered up ahead. She was surprised when she found out that her destination was the club room for the school newspaper. Inside the room was Kumi's sister, Rumi, along with a group of young women that Inari recognized.

The club room was crowded with females. Moka stood at the front of the room, flanked by Ruby and Kurumu. Yukari was by the door, and Mizore was by the window. Half the females from the Drama Club were present, with Emmy at the head of their sub group. Karin, the head of the Love Letter Club, was also there. Sheezu and a handful of other girls From the Student Police were already gathered together. There were a few faces that Inari couldn't put a name to off the top of her head, but she saw the pattern. Every female in the room had a connection to Aono Tsukune, or was a friend of someone who did.

"That should be everyone," Moka said as Yukari closed the door. "Thank you all for coming. I called you all here because Tsukune is running himself ragged for all of our sakes, and I want you to help me to help him."

The gathering was the Aono Tsukune Fan Club, with both the senior members and the ancillary roster present. The news was not as bad as it could have been, but it wasn't good ether. Tsukune was burning the proverbial candle at both ends, and the middle was starting to melt a little too. He had been trying to keep his friends from worrying, but he was reaching his limit. The people that were closest to him were seeing the signs, even if he was trying to hide them. Tsukune was only sleeping about four hours a night, as he struggled to keep up with all of his responsibilities. Moka had called the fan club together to share her plan for helping Tsukune. It was good that everybody seemed inspired by his leadership and work ethic to apply themselves, but they were still asking too much of him. The plan was to stage a small coup. The members of the fan club were going to take over Tsukune's responsibilities. Sheezu was going to have Akira assert more control over the Student Police, and wanted the female members to work with him. Likewise, the members of the fan club that had signed on with the town police were being asked to take as many shifts as they could, even if it they could split up shifts and spread the hours around, so Tsukune would have less to do. The rest of the fan club were going to make a screen to block out unnecessary problems or demands. Tsukune had tried to delegate jobs to others when he had appointed assistants. Moka was just taking the initiative to take the idea a little further.

XxxxXX

Tsukune had overheard some other students talking about him. They were talking about how he had helped the school, and that they needed to work hard for his sake in return. Tsukune had to take a little time to think about what he had heard. He didn't feel that he had done all that much. He agreed that it might look a like a lot, but he had not been thinking about it as much when he had done the things people credited him with. Doing things to help the school, to make it a batter place was only right. Just like helping friends and classmates was the right thing to do. It bothered him that people he hardly even knew of, and didn't know personally at all, were working hard for his sake. Tsukune reasoned that if students he couldn't recognize were willing to work hard to make the coming fesival a success for his sake, then he should make sure that everything worked out as best as it could for theirs.

Tsukune threw himself into his work. He had a shift each week at the Koban in town. The Student Police needed supervision. He had committee meetings to attend, and the leg work of watching over things to take care of. Tsukune was careful to take the time to keep up with his school work. In addition to everything else, the Board Chairman still managed to throw odd jobs at him. Tsukune learned to spend a little time meditating early every morning to draw on his inner youkai's abilities to refresh his body and to help keep him going throughout the day.

Tsukune was aware of the strain he was putting himself through. At the end of each day he was exhausted. In the morning, after meditating, he was awake and alert, but very hungry, and a little cranky. He could feel a dull ache in his muscles, and had to practice calming breaths to keep his temper from boiling. Tsukune could tell that he wouldn't be able to keep up the pace forever, but he didn't need to. Once the School Festival was over, the pressure would be off. It helped him to think about how much fun it would be to share the festival with his friends.

XxxxXX

Emmy had to take a little time to think about what she could do to help Tsukune. She had been included in the meeting because she was counted among Tsukune's friends, which was a high honor, but there was very little she could actually do, except wait until Tsukune needed her to lend a hand. Finally she realized that she needed advice from somebody that knew Tsukune better. She sent a letter to Kota, telling him about what was going on, and sharing her concerns. She hoped that Kota, as an old friend of Tsukune, would have some suggestions.

Yumi had also been at the meeting. Tsukune had helped the Drama Club, not just by making the Summer trip fun, but by shutting down the Public Safety Commission. She had turned to her boyfriend, and the club Director for advice. Rune had suggested that Tsukune needed something to distract him, and remembered how Tsukune had made friends with the human girls during the trip. A few conversations and a day later, letters were sent out to Iris and Aiko, explaining that Tsukune was working hard, in much the same way he had put together something special for the last night of the trip, and asking for any suggestions for how to get him to ease off a little.

Ruby was worried about her master. Every morning his youki flared, filling him with power. Every night he had dark circles under his eyes. She wasn't worried about him suddenly losing control. Ruby was afraid that Tsukune was going to burn himself out. She knew that the others were worried as well. Hoping to find some advice, Ruby decided to send a letter to Tsukune's cousin.

Inari, Tama, and the twins were doing all they could to help their captain. Akira was trying to manage the Student Police without asking Tsukune for anything. Aono's personal guard supported him by helping to supervise the patrols and even the watch commanders. They couldn't keep Tsukune from checking up on the Student Police, but they made damn sure that he would only get good reports. If even a hint of a problem reached of any of them, it was aggressively handled before it could attract Tsukune's attention.

XX XX xx

The Board Chairman sat in his office and looked out over the school with a smile. Everything was running smoothly at the moment, and he had that one boy to thank. He was mastering his youkai strength and handling enough responsibility that would crush most students. It would crush most adults for that mater. He would have to do something to reward the boy for all of his hard work. But before that, a test had to be conducted. The man chuckled darkly to himself. Yes, he decided, it would be good to see if the project was working. Looking out at the grounds where preparations for the festival were continuing, the Board Chairman thought of an excellent idea for a little test, and that boy's friends were just the tools he would need to set everything up.

Xxxx xxxX

Lieutenant Tanaka sat in the back room of a bar and wondered how much trouble he had gotten himself into. Following his investigation of Aono Tsukune, he had been given another assignment that had sounded basic at first. He had been given the name of a small business, an employment agency that somehow had money but no clients, and was told to find out as much about it, and its backers as he could. Lieutenant Tanaka quickly deduced that the employment agency was a front for an organized crime group, probably to launder money, and dove into the case, eager to have something normal after the Aono Tsukune hunt. The investigation had turned into another strange mess. It turned out the the employment agency had been connected to a police raid an office behind a pawn shop conducted a few weeks before the investigation was handed to him. Lieutenant Tanaka found himself doing some old fashion police work. He was walking through older neighborhoods and back alleys to knock on doors, looking for people and questioning them for information in the search for clues. One such person of interest, when the lieutenant found him, was on the edge of coming to blows with a man in an expensive suit. Lieutenant Tanaka had heard the man in the suit asking some of the same questions that he was looking for answers to. On the spur of the moment, he decided to help the suited man out.

"I'm getting tired of this," Tanaka said with his best growl as he stepped into view. "Bro, I say we stop playing nice with this fool."

The man in the suit was quick minded. He had not known who the new arrival was, but recognized the opportunity when he saw it. He gave his new 'bro' a tight smile.

"Hey bro," He said to his new partner. "Want me to stand lookout while you do your thing?"

"Let's see if Kyo here wants to be co-operitive first," Tanaka said. "I'm getting tired of breaking kneecaps."

"Get lost," Kyo spat. "I aint talking. If you don't leave, I'll call the cops."

"Please," Tanaka gave a bored roll of his eyes. "I don't need any help to make you talk." He looked back to the man in the suit and opened his jacket, exposing his police issue pistol. "You think it would save time if I just shot him in the foot?"

Kyo looked back and forth between the two men nervously for a moment. That was enough to show them that he had his back to the wall. It was time to give him an out.

"Tell you what," The suited man said. "You can think of this as doing me a favor. See, I bet my bro here that I can get you to talk." He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a money clip. "Times are tough, I get that. I'll give you a little something if you give me a little something. Otherwise we do it his way. You get hurt, we get the information we want, and then I own him dinner and drinks, and my bro here drinks the expensive stuff. What do you say?"

Lieutenant Tanaka growled as best he could and reached towards his weapon. It was enough. Kyo talked. He gave up all the information he had on the employment agency, including the addresses of places he had been sent to work. The work turned out to be late night vandalism and burglary in support of a protection scam.

Lieutenant Tanaka and his new partner left together. The man in the suit introduce himself as Ross. He invited the lieutenant to have a sit-down so they could compare notes. Tanaka Ito accepted the offer, hoping it would help his investigation. That was where he made his mistake, he decided when looking back. Before he realized it, he had partnered up with Ross, who was a yakuza muscle man. The investigation was producing more results, but at the same time the lieutenant felt like he was getting into something he would never be able to escape.

It was still early evening when Ito and Ross had entered the bar. They had already been working together for three days, and while they had collected a lot of information, it was like working on a jig saw puzzle with the lid of the box missing. They didn't know what the picture was supposed to be, and they didn't know how many pieces they needed to collect and fit into place to figure out the picture. Even if Ito didn't want to get too involved with his yakuza partner, he agreed that a break and a drink was the right way to go. Ross assured Ito that the bar was a safe zone, and the back lounge was just the place to relax for a while. Ito had been surprised by what he had found there. The music that was playing was light and soothing. The tobacco smoke was light as well, with the ash trays kept clean and a ventilation system that kept the air from growing stale. Several serving women worked in the lounge. It was like a hostess bar, with enough women to make sure every man received attention. Ross explained that the lounge was for members and guests only, so it never got too crowded or rowdy.

Ito had his tie loosened and the top two buttons of his shirt undone, and was finally feeling relaxed. He was working on his third glass, or maybe it was his forth. Ross was caressing the girl in his lap, a petite black woman with a puffy afro, while talking about his son. The boy was the goalie for his High School team, and had made it to the national's semi finals. The woman sitting beside Ito, and refilling his glass, was tall and thin, with dark green, almond-shaped eyes, and a dark, South Pacific complexion. She was exotic and sensual, and if he had not been married, Ito had admitted to himself, he would have liked to get very friendly with her.

"Do you have any kids?" Ross asked.

"I do," Ito admitted. "I have a daughter in High School. Let me tell you, I love her dearly, but you are lucky that you have a son."

"Heh," Ross grinned. "I know. My boy is the kind you would tell your girl to avoid."

"Bah," Ito made a dismissive wave. "I sent my daughter to an all girl's school, and she still found a boy."

"How'd she pull that off?" Ross asked.

"Stupid class trip," Ito grumbled, taking a deep drink from his glass. "Was supposed to be studying culture, visiting shrines, and all that stuff. I wanted to get her into kendo, or maybe jujitsu, so she would be able to protect herself, but my wife wanted her little princess to be a lady, so she could find a good husband."

"Must be tough," Ross observed, while doing something with his hand that made the young woman in his lap giggle.

"Yeah," Ito sighed. "Still... It could be worse. While on her trip her class got lumped together with some students from another school. That's how he met her boyfriend. After I finally met the kid, I'm glad my daughter had some sense. There was another boy in that group that had girls all over him."

"A real ladies man was he?" Ross questioned.

"It didn't seem that way," Ito frowned at his mostly full glass. "I met the boy, and there is just something about him. He's the kind of young man I almost wish my daughter would bring home. He has this directness to him. You know the one friend you had that was always a kind of wet blanket because he didn't want to get into trouble when you were kids?"

"Oh yeah," Ross chuckled. "I remember that guy. We would tease the hell out of him for it, but when we were in a pinch, he was the first one that would lend a hand."

"That's the one," Ito said, taking another long drink. "Well this Aono kid is just like that, only more so."

"Aono?" Ross questioned, his eyes focusing on the lieutenant.

"Yeah," Ito said, noticing the other man's interest. "You might have head of him before. Aono Tsukune is this young man that seems to be making waves, popping up here and there. There was a thing at the beach, oh... last year some time. He was there on a class trip or something, and the next thing you know there was some kind of gang war."

"I heard about that," Ross said. "Word has it that about three different families want to meet with this guy. And if that many big families want to talk to him, you know that a lot of the smaller organizations are interested in him as well."

"I don't get it," Ito sighed. "He's like a hero from an old drama. He shows up without warning, and the next thing you know, the girls are all falling for him." He made a gesture with his hand holding his glass, nearly spilling his drink because it was full. "When I met him, he was ready to stand up to me, for the sake of his friends mind you, never worrying about what kind of trouble he could have been in."

"That's loyalty," Ross observed. "It may be foolishness, but that is the kind of loyalty that any organization would want."

"Yeah," Ito said with a smirk. He took a swallow from his glass. "Too bad for you guys, but Aono Tsukune has been busting his ass to become a policeman."

"Heh," Ross smirked. "No way he would ever work with us." Sarcasm dripped from his words. "So what school does this guy go to?"

"Heh," Ito chuckled before taking another drink. "You'll never find him there. It's some elite private school with insane security issues. I could find out everything about the guy, including his cell phone number and who he called last, but I couldn't find his school anywhere in Japan."

"Maybe it's not in Japan," Ross offered.

"It has to be," Ito said. "I managed to lure Aono out, by accident mind you, and by how quickly he responded I know he couldn't have traveled far. I think his school is somewhere between Kyoto and Tokyo, probably up in the hills, like by daughter's school."

"You know," The woman beside Ito said in a throaty voice. "I bet this young man you're talking about would reply if you just wrote him a letter."

Ito and Ross gave the woman a look. She had a secretive smile on her face as she topped off Ito's glass from a nearly empty bottle. Something about the way she didn't blink as she looked back at them made Ito's back itch.


	118. Moving Up

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 118

Monday arrived at the Youkai Academy with an unseasonal wind that left a chill in the air. Moka greeted the morning air with a small smile and a sigh. She joined her friends in front of Tsukune's house, eager to wish him a good morning. The School festival was only three and a half days away, and the whole school was abuzz with anticipation. The clubs were going all out this year, so the grounds were filled with booths. The few places to rent rooms in the local town had every room reserved, and a few already occupied, by family or alumni that would be attending the festival. Moka had made sure to get Tsukune to promise to be her date to the school dance that was going to be a part of the festival. He had also promised to be her escort to the opening night of the School Festival. Thursday, she and Kokoa would be working the Newspaper Club booth, selling scrap books that contained articles about the school's changes over the past two years, as well as stories about school events like the sports festivals and Drama Club performances. The scrap books were intentionally being only partially filled in, so that who ever bought one could add whatever they wanted. The Photography Club, in addition to their photo booth, was also selling reprints of pictures they had taken around the school, of special event or anything that had caught their eye. The clubs that held events would have extra copies of their programs available if anybody wanted them for their scrapbooks as well. Moka couldn't help thinking about all that was going on for the School Festival, and she wasn't the only one. While most of the student body was focused on the festival however, Moka had trouble giving it her full attention. Her mind was on Tsukune. As she waited for him to join her, she had to wrestle with her worry for him. With the exception of her friends at school, there was only one person she could turn to for advice.

Moka had written to Tsukune's mother a few times during the year, mostly to be polite, and had been thrilled to get letters back. She had written to the woman recently hoping for some advice on how to keep Tsukune from over working himself. The reply had been nice, but less then helpful. Tsukune's mother apparently had a hard time believing that her son had become such a hard worker. Moka knew that a part of the woman's lack of understanding of the situation came from having to be kept in the dark about what the school was really like, and all that Tsukune had to deal with. For a brief moment, her worries and frustrations were pushed aside when Tsukune's front door opened and he stepped out side. For a brief moment, Moka was content to see that Tsukune was there, still in his school uniform and a part of her life. For that brief moment, Moka could feel calm and happy. Then the moment was over, brought to an end as Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and herself all tried to get close to Tsukune at once.

XXxxXX

Tsukune wondered, if after he was out of school, he could find a way to work from Tuesday to Saturday, and avoid Mondays all together. Maybe he could learn to make one of those pocket worlds, like Paradise, where he could hide out until Mondays were over. If he managed that, Tsukune wondered if he would escape his bad luck, or if it would migrate over to Tuesday and wait for him there. As it was, Tsukune was tempted to take the morning off. He had the authority to do so if he wanted, and he knew his friends would be willing to help him catch up on anything he missed. But it was only a stray thought as he put himself together. If he took the morning off, he would miss out on time he could spend with Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore. With a final check he made sure his uniform and face were looking proper, and then it was time to go. He gave Ruby a kiss on the lips and a caress on the cheek, because she had been working so hard to look after him, and headed out the door.

Looking back, Tsukune realized that his mistake had been when he had ignored his impulse to go back to bed. The day had started out well, and he had a pace going that should have been able to carry him through the week. As long as no serious problems came up, he should have been fine. He and his friends had actually arrived to class a little early, which was a good thing. All of the desks were crowded forward a little because the back of the room was taken up with things for the festival. Nekonome Sensei was practically drooling with anticipation. The class would be running the traditional goldfish scooping, and already had a schedule made out to keep their teacher from eating the stock.

Tsukune and his friends were able to get to their seats without difficulty thanks to their early arrival. As more of their classmates arrived it became harder to move around in the room. By the time their teacher arrived more then a few students had voiced some choice expletives after kicking a desk or chair leg.

"Good morning," Nekonome Sensei said cheerfully as she entered. She paused to look at the signs for the goldfish scooping booth with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Now so you won't be surprised, there has been a change in this weeks schedule. As you know, the plan is to have the festival start Thursday evening. It was decided that we will be canceling classes after lunch Thursday to give everybody a little more time to get things finished in time." She paused for a moment to let the excited murmurs rise and fall in reaction to her words. "I just found out that we will be having some special guests attending the festival this year, so everybody will have to be on their best behavior." The level of excitement climbed another notch. "Tsukune," Nekonome Sensei called out. "Please see the Board Chairman right away."

Tsukune's Monday started its downward slide. Not only did he have to miss his first class of the day, which if he knew was going to happen he would have slept in after all, he had to work his way between the crowded desks. He was tempted to just walk over the tops of the desks, or dive out the window beside him. Murmuring apologies as he went, Tsukune made his way out of the room. Tsukune wasn't looking forward to seeing the Board Chairman, because he knew it could only mean one thing at the moment. He was about to be handed a new responsibility.

When he reached the outer office, Tsukune could tell that his day was going to get more sour then he had thought. Ruby was at her desk, looking uncomfortable. A first year boy from the Student Police was at the 'security desk,' the Board Chairman had decided that he liked having an honor guard so the desk had become a duty everybody had to take turns manning, looking nervous. Ruby got up from her seat to announce Tsukune. When Tsukune entered the inner office, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and wished the door behind him had stayed open.

"Welcome my boy," The Board Chairman said with ab road, creepy smile. "Come on in here."

"Yes sir," Tsukune said, approaching the desk. He looked around discreetly, trying to read the situation.

Six large chairs were arranged in a semi-circle facing the Board Chairman's desk. Beside each chair was an attendant dressed in long robes. In each of the chairs was a three dimensional silhouette of a person made out of smokey shadows with glowing eyes. Tsukune stopped at the edge of the semi-circle.

"Come forward," The board Chairman instructed. "Stand in front of my desk so the board members can get a good look at you."

"Yes sir," Tsukune acknowledged as he followed directions. It took only a small hand gesture from the Board Chairman to tell Tsukune what he should do next. Tsukune turned to face the shadow filled chairs and gave a bow.

"I am Aono Tsukune," He introduced himself. "Third year, Class One."

"And," The Board Chairman prodded.

"I am our class manager," Tsukune continued, listing his titles and duties. "I serve as the editor of the school newspaper, Captain of the Student Police, head of the School Festival Committee, and head of the Dance Committee. I was also the head of the Student Election Committee. Currently I work part time as an officer of the local police force, and I recently served as an assistant to the Board Chairman."

"I like his fire," A gravelly voice came from one of the chairs. "I approve."

"Yes," A voice like a distant waterfall agreed. "I think he will serve nicely."

"You know that you can't keep him, don't you Mikogami?" Said a voice that sounded like the hissing of rain. "There is a light shining on him."

"I am aware of that, Lady Kuroi Sora," The Board Chairman replied. "But he is mine until he graduates."

A round of laughter rose in response to the Board Chairman's possessive words. Tsukune felt his back itch and wondered if there was a way he could graduate early, possible by the end of lunch. He didn't like it when the Board Chairman was paying too much attention to him, and now the whole board was looking him over. A small part of him wanted to look to see if he was wearing a price tag somewhere.

"I like your thinking Mikogami," Lady Kuroi Sora said. "I approve of your plan and with your choice of representatives."

"I think this will lead to disaster," Said a voice that sounded like ripping parchment. "You will be rebuilding the school again after this."

"Perhaps," The Board Chairman said. "But the boy has performed well so far,"

"Would you like to make a wager?" Asked the forth voice. "If things turn out well you can have your expansion, but if it comes crashing down in fire and destruction, then I get to chose your new school uniforms, and your expansion has to wait at least another three years."

"Agreed," The Board Chairman said with confidence.

"This is going to get ugly," The fifth voice sounded like the crackle of static electricity as it spoke. "Sound like fun. I consent to your plans at this time."

"Then it is unanimous," A voice like a choir of reeds said. "If your test goes well, we will endorse your plans to expand the school."

"I am glad you all approve," The Board Chairman said. He then focused his attention on Tsukune. He anticipated the boy's discomfort and didn't bother resisting the urge to smile. He thought the board might enjoy what came next as well.

"Boy," The Board Chairman said. "I have some instructions for you..."

XX XX XX XX

Tsukune came out of the Board Chairman's office feeling like his stomach was filled with hot, sharp rocks. He swore that the man kept dumping things on him just for the fun of watching him suffer. It reminded him of an old historical drama where a Samurai was put through embarrassing challenges to prove his loyalty, for the entertainment of the court. In the end, after much suffering, the Samurai was well rewarded, posthumously, and the court was purged of the members that had tried to make him fail. Tsukune doubted that his challenges would end with as much happiness. He took a moment to collect his thoughts and rein in his anger. He approached the Student Police member on duty.

"I have a job for you," Tsukune said to the boy. "In the drawer there should be a list of names and classes." Tsukune heard a soft gasp from Ruby and suppressed a sigh. He knew he had people watching out for him, and was glad, even if it was irritating that they didn't think he was capable of taking care of himself. Sometimes Tsukune felt that his friends just didn't have any faith in him. He let his feelings blunder about in the back of his mind while the boy found the list.

"Start with Kumi and Rumi," Tsukune said. "They're together, and will give you two more people to start with. Pass word to everybody on that list to meet me, oh..." Tsukune paused for a moment to think. "Have them meet me in the Newspaper Club room at the start of lunch."

"Yes sir," The boy acknowledged his orders. He took the list and left at a quick walk.

"Now," Tsukune turned to Ruby. "Do you know what the Board Chairman wanted with me?"

"No," Ruby said. "He only told me to show you in when you arrived."

"I see," Tsukune sighed. "Alright. Ruby, go on back to the house and start packing..."

"What?" Ruby was on her feat, panic in her eyes. "Tsukune No!"

"It's not like that," Tsukune was quick to sooth her. "Pack up all of our things. We are being moved out of the house. The Board Chairman has a new job for me, and you're coming too."

"Really?" Ruby went from scared to happy in a flash.

"Really," Tsukune said with a plastic smile and tired eyes. "Go on ahead, and I'll meet you at the house later to explain everything."

"Yes, Tsukune," Ruby moved like she had springs in her legs as she left the office.

Xx xx xx xX

The Newspaper Club's room was crowded come lunch time. Not only was the Newspaper Club in full attendance, minus Ruby and Nekonome Sensei, but so were the additional people Tsukune had summoned. Akira and Sheezu, along with Inari, Tama, and The Twins, were present. Also there was Yuu from the Festival Committee, and Tsukune's assistant, Kiri from the Dance Committee, who was also a member of the Student Police. The list that Tsukune had seen in that desk drawer himself was of the people he knew were best able to help him if any difficulties came up while working as headmaster.

"Thank you all for coming," Tsukune said, beginning the meeting. "I know we are all busy with the festival preparations right now, so I am sorry that I have to ask you to take on some of my responsibilities." Tsukune had to wait while everybody took the time to express their willingness to help him. "The reason why I asked you to come is because the Board Chairman is going to have some special guests attending the school festival this year. He has not told me who, or why. He only told me that it is important, gravely important to the school, that the festival be a success. We have to make sure that the festival is a success at being a 'normal' school festival. Most of the people attending are students and alumni who know they are supposed to act and look human, but sometimes people get carried away."

"Akira," Tsukune said to his second in command. "I am in charge of seeing to the comfort and safety of our guests, so am going to be counting on you to keep on top of things with the Student Police. You're the next captain, so think of this as a practical test. Don't be afraid to call for help if you need it, but try to plan ahead so you won't. I know the Student Police will support you."

"You can count on me," Akira said with a nod and a nervous smile.

"Yuu and Kiri," Tsukune called to out his committee assistants next. "As of now, you are effectively the heads of your committees. If you need any help, you can come to me, but at this point everything should already be arranged. There will be a bunch of last minute details, but go ahead and use your best judgment. Take your time to think things through, and I'm sure you will do fine."

"Kokoa," Tsukune addressed the young vampire. "I am sorry to ask this of you, but you are going to have to work our club booth with little support. Yukari," Tsukune looked to the witch. "I want you with her. You've been with the club longer so you know all about it, but I want Kokoa in charge. She will be in charge next year, so she should get some experience at it."

"Kokoa," Tsukune looked back to her. "Don't be afraid to do a little recruiting if you get the chance. Aim for first years, and if any of the visiting families have children that will be starting next year, try to get them interested too."

"Right," Yukari pumped a fist in the air. "Count on us."

"Alright," Kokoa said with a serious nod.

"Thank you," Tsukune said to the younger girls. He turned to the other Newspaper Club members.

Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore," Tsukune gave them a smile. "I need to ask you for your help. I don't know who the 'special guests' are going to be, but I want you to help me take care of them. I am sorry that I will be taking away your time to enjoy the festival."

"You know you can count on us," Moka said.

"We're all yours, Tsukune," Kurumu said with a wink.

"Yes," Mizore said.

"Thank you everybody," Tsukune said.

XxXx

Ruby was filled with nervous excitement. As soon as she left the Board Chairman's office she had started planning how to pack up the house. She started in on Tsukune's room first, for two very clear reasons. First was because he had the least amount of stuff to pack. She had everything of his neatly boxed up, in only two boxes and two bags, in little more then an hour. The second reason was because he was her Master. He was more important, so his belongings were more important then hers. Next, Ruby attacked her own room. She had some things to pack that she would have preferred to keep Tsukune unaware of for the time being. While she was more then willing to have Tsukune see her assorted undergarment, there was a time and place for everything, but packing them into boxes was neither. Ruby hurried to get the most personal things packed first. She knew it was in Tsukune's personality to be helpful, and wanted to be able to accept his help, rather then have to find some excuse to decline. Besides, if she could get everything ready before he came back to the house, Ruby would like to be working closely with Tsukune as they packed things up. Likewise she wanted to help him unpack later. It would be a very newlywed thing to do, and she did have her fantasies after all.

Tsukune returned to the house after lunch. He admitted freely to himself that he had lingered with his friends for the pleasure of their company, and only felt a little bad about Ruby left to labor alone for the extra time. When he returned, he was not surprised to see his belongings packed. He thought that Ruby's second priority would have been the kitchen. When he saw that she was busy with her own things, he left her to her work. There were some things a man just shouldn't mess with, and judging by how particular girls were with clothing, Tsukune felt it was best to stay out of Ruby's way until it came time for the heavy lifting. He thought about getting started on packing up the kitchen, but as he almost never used it himself, Tsukune felt he should wait and see if Ruby had a preference for how she wanted it done. Tsukune finally settled on the task of moving the things that were already packed.

Tsukune had taken advantage of his authority and knowledge to plan for the move. With most of the setting up for the festival taken care of, it was no problem for him to borrow a cart to help with his moving. He loaded the packed boxes onto the cart, and when he had caught up to what Ruby had done, he pushed the cart down the street.

Ruby was a little disappointed that Tsukune had not insisted on helping her pack, but had to admire him for knowing when to stay out of the way. He had moved the loaded boxes out of her way, and that was helpful, but she was a little curious about where he would take them. So far she didn't even know where they were moving to. They could be moving up to the main school building. There were rooms built into it for the faculty. The Board Chairman lived there, and Ruby had for a while too. There was a chance they were being moved into the town as well. Tsukune did have responsibilities there after all. Ruby continued to ponder the question as she continued packing.

After her room was done, Ruby took on the kitchen. Tsukune reappeared for a time, moving packed boxes outside, before leaving again. Ruby wondered if he was somehow using Hiru to help him. Packing of the kitchen didn't take very long, and the bathroom was a snap. The house had been furnished when they had moved in, so Ruby didn't worry about the appliances and such things. When Tsukune started carrying boxes out of the house again, Ruby was free to help him. She saw the cart he was loading them onto, and finally gave in to her curiosity.

"Tsukune?" Ruby asked. "Where are we moving to?"

"Have a seat," Tsukune said, gesturing to an open space on the cart as he finished loading the last box. "You've done most of the work, so you deserve a break."

"I'm fine," Ruby said.

"Sit down," Tsukune ordered.

"Yes," Ruby gave a little smile as she obeyed.

"The Board Chairman invited some special guests to the festival," Tsukune explained. He started pushing the cart. "And he told me that I will be their host, representing the school during their visit."

"Who is coming?" Ruby asked.

"He didn't say," Tsukune made a sour face. "He only told me what he expected of me, and that he expected me to do a good job."

"But that doesn't explain why we had to move out of the village," Ruby observed.

"We're not moving out of the village," Tsukune said. "But now that I am a 'Representative of the Youkai Gakuen' I need to live up to people's expectations of my position. Also, the house we were in was too small for me to host guests." Tsukune turned the cart about so Ruby was facing in the direction of travel. "We're moving in there," Tsukune said, waving his arm at the manor house at the end of the street.


	119. A New Order

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 119

Ruby and Tsukune quickly discovered that the old manor had been carefully restored and furnished. A quick look in the kitchen told Ruby that she would have to collect the smaller appliances from the old house after all, but that wouldn't take much effort. Tsukune helped carry the boxes into the kitchen, and as Ruby unpacked them, he folded them flat and took them away. After a trip for the smaller appliances that she asked for, he left Ruby to the task of organizing the kitchen and went to unpack his own things.

The Master Bedroom was significantly larger then then the bedroom Tsukune had just vacated. He had found that it was fully furnished, with a four-poster bed almost as big as the one he had shared with Kurumu during their hotel stays. Another improvement over the old place was the fact that the master bedroom had its own water closet and bathroom. The bathroom was only a little larger then the one at the little village house, but that extra space, and a little more floor space besides, was taken up by a larger bathtub. After a quick look around, Tsukune set to the task of unpacking.

"I seriously dislike that man," Tsukune grumbled, looking into the closet he had just opened.

Tsukune didn't have much in the way of personal effects to worry about. He had as much as he did because of his time with Kurumu, who had insisted he have some extra clothing that met her definition of 'nice' for when they went to their early dancing job meetings. Beyond that, he just had a few uniforms and some casual clothes to hang up in the closet, along with his riding suit. When Tsukune opened the closet he discovered that the Board Chairman, or at least that was who Tsukune suspected, had already arranged for clothing to be there. There was a black suit in the closet, like the ones worn by the Board Chairman's personal staff of enforcers, hanging next to an outfit that resembled the old Public Safety Commission's uniform for Tsukune's tastes. The offending uniform was a black blazer, trousers and tie with a white shirt. There was a version of the school uniform done in white with black trim also in the closet. Tsukune had the urge to throw the pair of strange uniforms out the window. In addition to the bonus outfits, Tsukune discovered four complete school uniforms in his size, that had all the extras. Each one had a student police arm band, with the three starts of rank, stitched into place, on both the blazer jacket and the shirt, and also the red shoulder braid that was a part of the local police uniform. One uniform was made completely out of silk. Tsukune felt himself shudder as he looked at it.

Tsukune gave a resigned sigh. He could use the new uniforms to get him through the festival weekend of playing host. Beyond that, his regular academy life would probably claim them at some point, reducing them to rags. As he put his things away, Tsukune considered wearing the silk uniform on Mondays, to hurry its demise. Once he had everything in the bedroom put away, Tsukune did a little house exploring. He had not explored the entire house the day he had first found it, letting his friends do most of the snooping, and it had been over a year since then, so there was plenty to discover, including that he would want to move some furniture.

The entire house had been furnished in a western style. On the ground floor, in addition to the dining room, there were two additional rooms. One was a sitting room, with comfortable chairs and a couch, along with coffee tables, arranged in a semi circle, facing a fireplace. Why the room had a stocked bar, Tsukune couldn't even guess. The other bonus room had been made into a guest room with a pair of single beds, a pair of chairs, and a table. On the second floor, Tsukune found the three additional bedrooms were also fully furnished. The servant quarters up stairs, there were four of them, each had a single bed, a table and chair, and a closet. When Tsukune considered the arrangement of the house, and some of the embarrassing things he had found, he decided to do some redecorating.

XX XX cc bb aa o.o

Ruby concentrated on getting the kitchen in order. It was a fair sized kitchen, and she looked forward to using it. Her first priority was to get it in order so that she could prepare dinner. As it was she was going to have to cut a few corners to have even a simple meal ready on time. After dinner she would have to start in on getting herself unpacked and moved in. As she worked in the kitchen, she could hear Tsukune moving about upstairs. She wondered what he was doing that made some heavy thumps, but would have to find out later.

Ruby was glad to discover that the house came complete with most of the things she could need. While putting the kitchen in order she discovered that there was three sets of dishes. Two were of very fine craftsmanship, obviously meant for use in the formal dining room. The third sent was simple, likely for daily use for the staff, or for informal occasions. There were also multiple sets of tableware. Ruby thought it would be amusing to see Tsukune's reaction when he found out there was a drawer filled with gold knives, forks, and spoons. There was also a set in silver, stainless steel, and of carved bamboo. It made perfect sense to Ruby to have the different sets of tableware. Some youkai were sensitive to things like silver or other metals. When she set the table for Tsukune's supper, she had been tempted to use the gold tableware and the finest china dishes, but decided against it. He was already tense, and she didn't think he could take much teasing at the moment. Instead, Ruby settled on simple serviceable dishes, arranged just for him, at the head of the formal dining table.

XxXxXx

Tsukune gave Ruby a dirty look when he saw how she had set the table for dinner. He knew for a fact, from when he was carrying in boxes, that there was a small dining nook off of the kitchen, so there was no need to use the fancy dining room when it was just the two of them. Especially when Ruby had not set a place for herself at the table.

"Ruby," Tsukune sighed.

"Yes master?" Ruby answered.

"When it's just us," Tsukune said. "We can eat together in the kitchen. There is no need to be fancy."

"But master," Ruby protested. "It is my wish to serve you."

"Here's what I want," Tsukune said, trying to be firm. "When it is just you and I, we can eat together in the kitchen, like a couple."

He watched Ruby light up excitedly at his words. Tsukune didn't like himself for being manipulative, but it was the easiest way to get what he wanted without just issuing orders. He had enough people in his life that needed to be bossed around, with the Student Police and his assorted committees. Tsukune didn't want to have to keep it up all the time.

"When our friends are here," Tsukune continued. "We can use this room to eat together. You can still serve me if you like, but you are still a part of the group. While we are 'hosting guests," Tsukune said with a roll of his eyes. "Then you can wear a maid uniform and be the proper servant. Just try not to over do it. Alright?"

"Yes master," Ruby agreed, her face beaming.

"Now," Tsukune said, clearing his throat for the dramatic impact of it. "I've tried to get other people to take over some of my responsibilities for the rest of the week, so I should be able to have everything I need done before the festival starts and the guests arrive. But if we are going to be hosting the guests here, we have to make sure everything is ready for them."

"Yes master," Ruby nodded.

"I'll be going to school tomorrow," Tsukune said. "I want you to work on the house. Get your things unpacked, and your room in order, and find out if we need anything for the rest of the house. It looked to me like the bedrooms and bathrooms and everything are in order, but I want you to make sure. If you think we need anything, let me know tomorrow after school, and we'll try to get it."

"Yes master," Ruby nodded again.

"Thank you," Tsukune gave her a nod before turning his full attention on his dinner. He was hungry.

Ruby found Tsukune to be a frustrating man to love. If it could have been just the two of them, she knew that she would have been happy to be by his side forever as his wife. She was content to be his slave, to be under his protection and to serve him in any way possible. The problem was that he kept blurring the lines of their relationship. He treated her as a friend, and an equal, without thinking about it. After he had finished eating, Tsukune helped clear the table, and even tried to help with washing the dishes. It was all Ruby could do to get him to just get him to sit and watch, instead of trying to help. A part of the reason it took so much effort was because she liked the idea of being beside him. When she had finished putting the dishes away, Tsukune threw her another curve.

"Let me show you to your rooms," Tsukune said, leading the way from the kitchen.

"You don't have to," Ruby protested.

"I do," Tsukune corrected her. "I'm the one who carried your things in."

"Alright," Ruby agreed. She had to admit that it would be nice to know where her things were.

Ruby was surprised when, instead of going to the top floor where the servant quarters were, Tsukune lead her down the hall of the second floor. For a moment Ruby wondered if Tsukune had tried to install her in the master suite. It wouldn't be proper if he was trying to be gallant and give her the best room in the house. It wouldn't be proper if he intended to share the room ether, but the thought did make her smile a little.

"My room's through there," Tsukune pointed to the door to the master bedroom. Then he opened the door across the hall from his room. "You'll get these rooms."

He walked through the doorway and Ruby followed him. She looked around the room, seeing her boxes stacked neatly. Through the open door to an adjoining room, Ruby saw a bed. With a puzzled look for Tsukune, she investigated the two rooms. She took in the furniture and the arrangement of the rooms.

"Tsukune?" Ruby questioned.

"Yes," Tsukune said with a curt nod. "I know what the rooms are supposed to be for. I put the furniture up stairs. We don't need a nursery, and we sure don't need a crib and highchair."

"But the servant quarters..." Ruby began.

"Are where I say they are," Tsukune cut her off.

He was getting cranky and tired, and didn't want to bicker. Having a nursery set up was embarrassing. He was in high school for gods' sake. It also seemed mean to make Ruby live in the tiny rooms up stairs when there was plenty of space in the house. He knew that Ruby would argue, because of her preconceived notions of how she should be treated as a servant, but he had his counter argument ready. If he hadn't been on edge, Tsukune would have presented his reasoning a little better, and more politely.

"If you're going to be serving me," Tsukune groused. "Then I don't need you hiding out in the attic. This will be close enough if I need you, but still properly modest. Now, I have made sure that my bathroom was ready. Grab what you need and come on." Tsukune started for the door to the hall. "Let's get washed up. I know your room isn't ready yet so you can sleep with me tonight."

Ruby stood in quiet shock for a moment as Tsukune's words ran through her mind. He was being strict and demanding with her, and she liked it. Then the meaning of his words sank in. Thankful that she had labeled her boxes, Ruby hurried to find what she needed and followed Tsukune's orders. She was more then willing to obey, and she had just the perfect nightgown to wear to bed.

XX xx XX xx

Moka wasn't sure how she should feel. Tsukune had been handed extra responsibilities, meaning he was going to be even more over worked. There was a sense of pride in knowing how capable he was, but it was depressing to think that he would have even less time for her. He had been made the representative of the school, which was an important position, and moved to the manor house so that he could be host to the Board Chairman's special guests. His social status was the highest in the school. Moka didn't like how his status moved him away from her. He had told her, and his other friends that he was changing houses, but it had made Moka feel lonely when the school day let out and she returned to the village, and saw that the house next to hers was already vacant.

Moka had a hard time sleeping Monday night. She and Ura-chan had talked for hours about what Tsukune's new roll meant, for him and for themselves. They still had not identified what had changed in the seal that made it easier for them to communicate, and kept the Inner Moka from being forced to slumber most of the time, but they were glad they cold talk so freely. The two Mokas had comforted each other as the thought about Tsukune being moved even a little out of reach.

XxXxX

Kurumu woke Tuesday with a desire to bite something. She didn't like sharing her Tsukune with anybody. It was bad enough having to share him with Moka and Ruby, and even Mizore, because there were all a part of the same tight little group. But now she was going to have to share him with total strangers. Kurumu had looked out of the window at the vacant and dark house that Tsukune had occupied and felt a hollow sensation. She was being irrational, Kurumu knew. Tsukune was just a little further away then before. It wasn't much different then when they had still lived in the dorms. She also had her bond with him. She could close her eyes and point in his direction, and could feel the beating of his heart. Even with her connection to Tsukune, the night had somehow felt more lonely with him moved down to the end of the street.

XxXXxxX

Mizore's people were calm and capable hunters. Patience was something she had, and knew the value of. Tsukune's promotion to school representative didn't bother her as much as the others, She had sworn that she would follow Tsukune anywhere he went, no mater who he chose to spend his life with. His being moved to the manor house at the end of the street was only a minor inconvenience to her. She was still more then capable of spying on Tsukune in his new home. She knew that Tsukune was working himself far too hard, but that was a part of the reason she loved him. He was dedicated to his friends, and to his school mates, and to doing the right thing. Mizore would support him to the best of her ability, and when he was ready to take a break, she would be there to comfort and support him all the more. If things kept on as they have been, by the time Tsukune graduated, he would be exhausted. Mizore would comfort him and offer him a pampered, restful vacation at her village, where she would take such good care of him that he would never want to leave her side. Mizore watched the lights go out in Tsukune's new bedroom with a smile, before seeking her own bed and surrendering to pleasant dreams.

XxXx O.o xXxX

Tsukune couldn't help but notice how Moka and Kurumu clung to him as the walked to school the first morning after he had moved into the manor house. It felt a little strange to him. A part of the strangeness was the lack of their usual bickering and banter. Once Tsukune and his friends reached the school, he didn't have time to worry about the way Kurumu and Moka were acting. While it was different from their normal habits, it wasn't unheard of for them to act a little off when they were thinking or worrying about something.

Tsukune's focus was on his responsibilities. First and foremost was his school work. The sudden move had messed up his study times Monday night, which put him in an uncomfortable spot in class when called upon. Between classes, members from his committees wanted to talk to him, to reassure themselves that while he was delegating rolls to others, he was still going to be around if needed. The Student Police at least had a chain of command to help keep it organized when Tsukune was not immediately available. And given his history of getting hurt, it was a good thing. When Tsukune could, he kept an eye on his friends, because he didn't want the stress of the pre-festival atmosphere getting them down.

When Tsukune returned to the manor he was glad to hear from Ruby that she felt everything was in order. She even had the tower study / library set up for him. While most of the shelves were empty, Tsukune didn't think it was worth worrying about. He would only be using the manor until graduation at most, so there was no need for him to get attached to any of the rooms, or to worry about filling every shelf and cupboard. He did like the size of the desk for doing his studying though. He settled in to catch up on his school work until Ruby called him for supper. After eating, Tsukune returned to his studies.

It was late evening when Tsukune tossed his pen down on the desk. He was caught up with his school work, and even had some confidence that he had done a good job. He leaned back in the chair stretched. Tsukune had to take a moment to figure out what he should do next. He had been pushing so hard, trying to do so much, that to suddenly have a free moment felt strange. It didn't help that the time was just late enough that it would be inconsiderate to visit Moka or Kurumu. Tsukune thought briefly about checking on the Student Police, but decided against it. The best thing he could do, Tsukune figured, would be to go to bed a little early and get some rest. He spared a moment to make sure his bag was packed for school in the morning before getting up from the desk.

"Ruby," Tsukune called out as he walked down the hall.

"Here master," Ruby called from her rooms.

"I'm about to take a bath," Tsukune said.

"Just a moment," Ruby called back.

Tsukune could hear her moving around. Her steps sounded against the floor as she dashed about. She pulled the door open and smiled brightly.

"Master," Ruby said. "Could I ask for your help. I need to decide which uniform to wear for our guests."

"Alright," Tsukune said with a nod. "Show me what you have."

"Thank you," Ruby smiled.

She took Tsukune by the hand and pulled her into the room. The rooms that Tsukune had given her were, by design, intended to be used as a nursery, with one room for a baby or small child to sleep in, and the other when the child would receiving lessons or play, or where the mother could spend her time while being close to the nursery. Ruby had turned the sitting room into her sewing room. She placed Tsukune in a chair and ducked into her new bedroom to change. She didn't bother telling Tsukune not to peek, because she knew he wouldn't. She didn't bother telling him that he could, because even though she wanted him to, she knew he wouldn't.

Tsukune wasn't sure how he should respond to Ruby's ideas for a maid uniform. He suspected that she already had a uniform in mind, and was ether looking for his endorsement, or was just playing dress-up to get attention. With the time to spare, Tsukune settled in to see how things would go. It wasn't as if it would hurt him any to see what Ruby wanted to show him.

"First I want to show you this uniform," Ruby said.

Ruby came out of her bedroom dressed in a kimono of blue-gray with a red sash. It was a traditional uniform of a Japanese serving woman. Her face was powdered white, with red lip paint. Ruby's hair was piled on top of her head in a simple bun. She came out of her room at a slow walk, stopping to bow low before Tsukune.

"Do you find this uniform pleasing, Master?" Ruby asked in a formal tone.

"It looks nice," Tsukune said honestly. He tilted his head back and forth for a moment. "Bit it doesn't really mach the house."

"Yes master," Ruby replied.

She retreated back to her bedroom. Tsukune did like the kimono, but it was so different from Ruby's usual style that he didn't think it would suit her. Moka was the one he liked to imagine in a kimono. Before Tsukune could get too lost in thought, Ruby reappeared. Her second uniform was like a Victorian maid. She had on a black dress that covered her from neck to wrists to ankles, with a white apron that covered most of her front. There was only a little lace at the cuffs and hem line, and a white bonnet contained her hair.

"It fits," Tsukune said with a nod.

"Thank you master," Ruby bobbed in a small curtsy.

"I don't know..." Tsukune mused.

"I'll show you the next one," Ruby said before withdrawing again.

Tsukune wondered how Ruby was doing her hair and makeup, and changing clothes so fast. She returned quickly in a costume that looked like it had just come out of a maid cafe. The frilly layered skirts only covered her down to mid thigh, while the top was cut low in front with short sleeves. Ruby even had on cat ears and an oversized bell hanging from a collar.

"No," Tsukune said when he saw the uniform.

"But..." Ruby tried to say.

"No," Tsukune repeated. "Hell no."

"Awww," Ruby pouted as she went back to her bedroom

Ruby's next uniform was meant as a joke. She had wanted to tease Tsukune a little, and maybe inspire him to imagine her in sexy outfits. Looking back, she should have considered how serious he took his responsibilities, and how much pressure he was under. Ruby had to admit that her joke was a bad idea, but at the same time, there was a measure of success as well. She had pranced out of the bedroom in a tiny halter top and a micro mini skirt, in a pair of high heeled boots that rose to mid thigh.

"Master..." Ruby had started to say in a seductive voice.

"Don't you even think about it," Tsukune growled as he got up from the chair. "I don't know what you're trying to do..." Tsukune pushed past Ruby and went into her room.

Tsukune had been pushing hard for the last few weeks with all of his work. He had been making decisions for people that couldn't, or wouldn't make up their own minds. Ruby had asked for his opinion and then wasted his time trying to dress sexy. In a flash of irritation Tsukune went in to Ruby's personal space and pulled open her closet. Ruby felt on the edge of panic. There were some things in that closet that Ruby was not ready for Tsukune to see. One such outfit seemed to draw Tsukune's eyes instantly.

Tsukune felt ridiculous as he looked into Ruby's closet. A part of him was angry at his own actions, and he felt a little embarrassed as well. Part of his embarrassment was from the first thing Tsukune recognized. Not believing his eyes, Tsukune reached out and touched the copy of his Student Police uniform, noting that it had been cut to fit Ruby. Tsukune gave her a questioning look before turning his attention back to the contents of the closet. He quickly noticed that Ruby had a full set of Youkai Academy girl's uniforms. That actually made sense to Tsukune, because he knew how badly Ruby wanted to fit in and feel like she belonged somewhere. Tsukune decided to stay away form the boxes and garment bags, and kept his attention on the clothes he could see freely.

Ruby was relieved when Tsukune left her room. She liked watching him be commanding, but his sudden intrusion into her closet had been embarrassing. In the end, Ruby had a uniform that she knew she would wear with pride, because her master had picked it out for her. A sky blue blouse, navy blue skirt that reached past her knees, and a white apron.

"Start with this," Tsukune had handed her the selected items. "You should be able to handle the rest." Tsukune left the room without saying anything else.

Ruby lay the selected clothes aside and followed Tsukune. Once he was soaking in the bath, Ruby returned to her room and turned her attention to the outfit that Tsukune had picked out. His instructions had been to "start" with the clothes he had picked out. Ruby did just that. She started with the apron, and moved on from there. She left her work only long enough to make sure her master made it to bed and had no other instructions for her. Careful not to make too much noise, Ruby was up most of the night, at work in her sewing room. She started with what Tsukune had picked out, and put together a uniform she thought would please him.


	120. Practice Party

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 120

Tsukune woke up Wednesday to see Ruby dressed in her new maid uniform. The blouse was sleeveless, but she had the front buttoned all the way up to the wide collar. The skirt had been hemmed up to show her black stockinged legs up to her knees. Her apron, Tsukune had to admit, was a feat of creativity and engineering. Ruby had added sculpted cups and boning to the top part of the apron, making like a corset, while the now lace trimmed lower half covered the front of her skirt. Tsukune wondered how much sleep she had given up to make put the uniform together. He considered her appearance carefully. With a hand gesture, he directed Ruby to turn about so that he could see the back of the outfit., She had not, Tsukune was pleased to see, made it a backless outfit. It was creative without being immodest.

"I like it," Tsukune said with a nod and a smile.

Thank you, master," Ruby said, almost melting with relief.

As Tsukune got ready for school, he wondered how Ruby found time to do everything that she did for him, and for the board chairman. The talked a little as he ate breakfasts, about the house, the looming festival, and the potential disaster of hosting the Board Chairman's guests. Tsukune asked Ruby questions about the house, what she was going to have to do during the weekend of the festival. When he expressed his concerns about her working alone and doing so much, he never suspected the seeds he planted in Ruby's mind. Just before heading out the door to meet his friends, Tsukune had an idea that he shared with Ruby.

"I'll take care of everything, Master," Ruby gave him a smoky look.

\/vvvv\/

The atmosphere of the school was charged with anticipation. It was the last day of class before the school festival and everybody was having trouble keeping their minds on learning. The young women of the Newspaper Club were excited because Tsukune had invited them to dinner at the manor house. Other clubs were more focused on their booths or other festival activities. Tsukune was feeling a little anxious about the coming festival, and all that was going to be happening, but was also looking forward to dinner with his friends. He had proposed it as a practice run for hosting the Board Chairman's guests. His friends would be spending the night, and then they would have breakfast together. Tsukune hoped it would work out, not knowing what steps Ruby was willing to go to in order to make her master happy.

O0o0oo0o0o0

Ruby hated to admit it, but Tsukune had been right to worry about her ability to handle everything herself. She was dedicated to taking care of Tsukune, but had forgotten to consider the bigger picture. Fortunately, there were resources that she could tap for support. And if it was for supportin Tsukune, Ruby was not afraid to take advantage of her position with the school.

Xx xx +.+ xx xX

Botan was surprised with she was called out of class shortly before lunch. She wasn't worried about missing anything because the teacher had given up on getting the students to learn anything and had simply told everybody to read something and keep quiet. Botan knew that the woman who had called her out of class was the Board Chairman's assistant. She also knew that Ruby was a part of Aono Sama's inner circle. Once out in the hall, Boton received her second surprise of the day. Already in the hall was her friend Chiho.

Both girls were in the same club. Officially they were members of the Ghost Club. Of course a club centered around ghost stories was ridiculous at a school full of youkai, but that was the point. Club participation was mandatory at the Youkai Academy, so the unpopular and almost unheard of Ghost Club was cover story for the Going Home Club. Botan and Chiho used the Ghost Club to cover for being Maidens for the Aono Shrine.

The fact that a member of Aono Sama's inner circle had called the two girls out of class made Chiho and Botan nervous and excted at the same time. They followed Ruby down the hall to an empty classroom.

"Let me start by telling you I know the truth about your club activities," Ruby said when she had the two girls safely alone. "I also know that you are both in the same 'underground' club."

Botan and Chiho looked at each other, worry showing in their eyes. While they knew who Ruby was, she had never, to their knowledge, visited the shrine under the girls' dorm. There had always been the fear that the school would someday close down the shrine, and the two girls were wondering if that day was finally at hand.

"My master," Ruby said in a level voice. "Has been given a large responsibility by the Board Chairman. He has been appointed to represent this school and to host some special guests during the festival, and I intend to do everything I can to support him. I came to you first because I know how dedicated you are to my master. I want to ask you two to help me."

Chiho and Botan exchanged another look. The nervousness was gone. Both girls were filled with excitement. The looked to Ruby with determined faces and nodded.

"Good," Ruby said with a hint of a sigh. "Here is what I want you to do..."

X xxxxxxxx X

Tsukune was glad when the school day finally let out. He took the time to check in with his assistants before heading back to the village. Moka and the others had gone on ahead to refresh themselves and to get together whatever they would need to spend the night in the manor. Tsukune was looking forward to his evening with his friends as he approached the front door of the manor. He was only a little surprised when the door opened in front of him. Tsukune entered the manor with a smile.

"Welcome home master," A chorus of voices sounded.

Tskune was surprised to see Ruby in her maid uniform in front of two other girls in similar uniforms. All three 'maids' bowed to Tsukune. Tsukune did a quick look around to see if there were any more surprises waiting for him before he said anything.

"Ruby," Tsukune questioned. "What is going on?"

"Master," Ruby answer. "This morning you expressed concern that alone I may not be capable to meet the demands of the coming weekend, so I decided I should ask for help."

Tsukune didn't say anything right away. He looked at the other two maids carefully while he considered his options. The new maids had on the same colors as Ruby, but their uniforms were different. Their uniforms included slightly longer skirts, short sleeved blouses, and normal aprons. Both of the girls also had on white caps, while ruby only had on a ruffled head band.

"Allow me to introduce them to you," Ruby said, seeing Tsukune looking the new maids over. She gestured with her right hand. "This is Botan." The girl with short, dusty-blonde hair bobbed in a curtsy. "She is in her third year and has an interest in traditional Shinto practices." Ruby gestured with her left, indicating the maid with long blond hair pulled back in a braid, who also gave a small curtsy. "This is Chiho. She is also in her third year. She likes sewing and cooking."

Tsukune considered the two girls carefully. Ruby was probably right to recruit assistance for the festival weekend. Both girls were blushing and had trouble meeting his eyes, but he guessed that they were feeling intimidated, and maybe a little embarrassed by their outfits. Tsukune decided he should give Ruby's idea a proper chance.

"Alright," Tsukune said. "Ruby, you are in charge of the staff. We will be having five guests for supper, and they will be staying for breakfast. We'll use this as a test."

"Yes master," Ruby bowed.

"Good. Now," Tsukune instructed. "I want to clean up before my guests arrive. Please lay out my black school uniform. If anything goes wrong tonight, I won't be upset if that uniform is damaged, because I have no intention of wearing it out of this house."

"Yes master," Ruby bowed again. "Botan will assist you for now. Chiho and I need to work in the kitchen."

"That's fine," Tsukue said.

0.0

Botan could hardly contain herself. In one day she had been asked to help support Aono Sama as he worked hard to protect the image and reputation on the school, only to find herself working as a maid in his house. As she followed him up the stairs her heart was beating so fast that she thought that it would burst out of her chest. Ruby had given her a tour of the house, so Botan knew she was following Aono Sama to his bedroom, and that made her all the more excited.

Botan was determined to fulfill the responsibilities that she had accepted. Once they reached his bedroom, Tsukune collected some things and excused himself to the bathroom. Botan went to his closet to pull out the black uniform he had mentioned. As soon as she saw it, she understood why Aono Sama would not want to wear it out of the house. It clearly resembled the uniform of the old Public Safety Commission. She stood holding the black uniform for a moment. She pictured Aono Sama wearing it, and the image bothered her. She wanted to take the uniform and burn it, just on principle.

"That's the one," Tsukune said from behind Botan.

The maid froze. Botan had been instructed to lay out the uniform, and she had not, failing to follow Aono Sama's orders. Now he was standing behind her. He had gone in to his bathroom to clean up, her mind processed the situation. Now he was behind her, while she held the set of clothes that he intended to wear. Boton imagined a near naked Aono Sama standing in the room with her, and her knees started to shake.

"Ep..." Botan only managed a small squeak, she was so frozen with fear and embarrassment.

Aono Sama's hand came into her field of view. His bare arm reached over her shoulder. Botan could feel Aono Sama's presence, his body heat, as he reached for the uniform, because he was so close behind her. He took the uniform, hanger and all from her hands. Once her hands were free, Botan clasped them together to try to control their shaking.

"Ah-ah-ah..." Botan's voice was stuck in her throat.

"Here," Tsukune said, tossing the black blazer onto the floor in front of the paralyzed maid. "Take that to Ruby. See if she can save the braid and arm band, and anything else she things might be useful. The rest she can use to make cleaning rags or something."

"Ye...ye... yes Aono Sama," Botan finally managed to say. She bent down to retrieve the offending blazer and then hurried out of the room.

Tsukune watcher her go with a relieved sigh. He had thought to wear the back uniform hoping to look nice until whatever chaos that was likely to happen destroyed it, but he just couldn't go through with it. As he held the uniform, remembering all the problems the Public Safety Commission had caused, it had made him uncomfortable. Just wearing it would be like he was endorsing the now defunct commission in some way. Tsukune wanted nothing to do with the commission, and didn't want anybody connecting that gang of bullies to the Student Police. Tsukune hung the shirt back up in the closet. It was white and would go with the regular uniforms, so it was worth keeping. The black neck tie and trousers were perfectly good, so there was no reason to throw them out.

Tsukune selected a plain white shirt to wear with the trousers and tie. It was the kind of clothes he could wear out to dinner, or to a business meeting. He would look nice for dinner with his friends, Tsukune decided as he checked his reflection in a standing mirror.

Tsukune received his guests as they arrived. Because Chiho was helping cook, he had taken Botan as his attendant. As his friends arrived, Tsukune had the maid show them to a room. Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore were assigned rooms up stairs, while Yukari and Kokoa were assigned the guest room on the ground floor. Once everybody had a chance to see their rooms, they gathered in the sitting room. Botan and Ruby served tea for everyone while they waited for dinner.

OO -.- OO

Mizore sat calmly sipping her tea. She knew that Tsukune had invited her to dinner as a friend, but that didn't bother her. She would be sleeping in the same house as Tsukune, and that was something to be happy about. She was aware of how Kokoa kept smiling and frowning as if unaware of how much her feelings showed on her face. Mizore was glad that the younger vampire was present, because it meant that Moka would have to be careful of what she said or did around her sister. Moka would not be sneaking into Tsukune's room if her little sister was around. Ruby was busy being the dutiful maid, so she wasn't going to be in the way ether. Tsukune had told Mizore that he had finally rejected Yukari's interest in becoming his lover. The snow maiden considered all these things as she sipped her tea. Her only competition at the moment was Kurumu. While she was willing to admit that the succubus held an advantage, Mizore liked her odds.

DD—DD-DD

Kurumu kept looking at Tsukune and smiling. If his shirt had been red, Kurumu recalled, then his outfit would be the same as when her mother had taken them out to lunch to celebrate his confession. As it was, Kurumu thought that Tsukune looked handsome in his sharp clothes.

Kurumu knew the official purpose of the dinner party was to give Tsukune and Ruby a chance to practice playing host. Unofficially, she and the others were there to celebrate Tsukune's promotion and move to the manor. They were also there to keep an eye on Tsukune to make sure he wasn't overworking himself. Kurumu was glad to see that Tsukune was actually looking more rested then he had just a few days ago.

Kurumu looked at the others sitting around the room and considered the situation carefully. Yukari and Kokoa were sharing a room. Kurumu wasn't sure which of the younger girls she should feel sorry for with that arrangement. They were more likely to interfere with each other then to work together for any mischief. Moka was happy to be sitting close to Tsukune, but she was forced to hold herself back because Kokoa was present. She didn't want to do anything that her little sister might report back to their father. Mizore was sitting quietly, watching Tsukune and the others with a small smile. Kurumu didn't know what the snow maiden was thinking, making her the unknown in the equation.

Kurumu shuddered as she realized she was thinking in math terms. All the time spent studying was getting to her. She turned her attention back to the situation at hand.

Kurumu wanted to spend the night with Tsukune. She remembered the layout of the house from when she had explored it before, and had managed a peek of the master suite when she was putting her bag in her room earlier. That four-poster bed made gave her some very romantic notions. The only thing that made Kurumu hesitate was knowing how much strain Tsukune was under. He needed his test run night to go well to help him keep his confidence up. Since Kurumu doubted that any guests of the Board Chairman were likely to be trying to sneak into Tsukune's bed, and even if they did, he had shown how he could resist even her own mother, so Kurumu didn't feel worried about it. She considered Tsukune carefully. She knew that he had a modest personality, and preferred it when Kurumu used a little restraint. If she slipped into his bed, he was likely to give in to her wishes, but she had to wonder if he would be bothered by it later. The question was frustrating to Kurumu, and she was still anguishing over it when it was time for dinner.

VvvvvV

Moka suspected that Ruby had arranged the seating at the formal dining table. The table could seat a dozen people, but with just six there was room to spare, so they were spread out. Tsukune was at the had of the table, as was proper, while Moka was seated at the other end, the traditional place of the wife or second in command. Kurumu was actually seated closest to to Tsukune, at his right hand, showing that she had his favor, but was less important then Moka. Every time Kurumu touched Tsukune's hand and smirked at Moka, the vampire just smiled back with serene confidence. On the opposite side of the table from Kurumu, with an empty seat between her and Tskune, was Mizore. The snow maiden had flashed a small frown as she was seated, letting Moka know that she was aware of formal seating traditons, or was at least disappointed to not be sitting closer to Tsukune. The middle two seats of the table were empty. To Moka's left, and one seat further down the table, was Yukari. While sitting at Moka's right hand was Kokoa. The young vampire was happy to be close to her sister, but grumbled out of habit about which Moka she was next to.

She enjoyed the formal dinner with her friends, and a small part of her hoped that Kokoa would write home about it. Moka would then be able to explain to her father how Tsukune was able to hold a formal dinner, while still in school, and do a good job of it. There was a sense of pride in Tsukune's ability to look calm and mature while hosting his friends that made Moka want to just hug and kiss him. When the dinner was over, they would all sit together for a time before retiring for the night. That was where Moka's thought took on a darker form. With Kokoa in the same house, there was no way she could visit Tsukune's bedroom, nor could she let him visit hers. Unfortunately, she was the only one laboring with such a burden. Kurumu was free to move about as she wanted, because the succubus didn't have to worry about appearing proper noble.

Kurumu and Moka had a truce of sorts. They were refraining, mostly, from arguing in front of Tsukune, so they would not add to his worries and stress. Moka wondered if distracting Kurumu in some way to keep her from tying to visit Tsukune's bed counted against the arrangement the had. To distract her from worrying about it too much, Moka considered Tsukune's maids.

^^o^^ ^^o^^

Ruby was happy with how the evening was going. Tsukune's guests had been surprised by the presence of the maids she had recruited. Botan and Chiho had both turned out to be capable maids so far, helping to make the evening a success. Poor Botan had almost had a heart attack when she had been alone with Tsukune. Ruby could have recruited maids from the tea ceremony club, or just about anywhere else under the barrier, but had chosen the shrine maidens for a specific reason. Ruby knew that the shrine maidens would be near fanatical in making sure Tsukune was happy.

Ruby suppressed a smirk. If Tsukune was allowed to live in the manor until graduation, she would keep the maids around, give herself a chance to show off to Tsukune about how capable she was when it came to managing a household. Of course if any female stayed around Tsukune for too long they would end up falling for him. While Ruby did not need any more competition for Tsukune's affections, it would be nice to have someone who understood her situation and could share her loneliness with when Tsukune was with another woman.

XX xx xx xx XX

Tsukune went to bed with a satisfied sigh. The evening had gone well. His friends had been satisfied with the dinner, and he had managed to keep them entertained until bed time. As an added bonus, with his friends playing the role of honored guests, Ruby was forced to play the part of a proper maid, so that Tsukune was free to enjoy his bath without any teasing or pressure. The maids had worked out as well. Tsukune was confident in Ruby's ability to look after the house and himself, but he didn't know ho well she could look after guests and all of their needs as well. It would bother her greatly if she let something escape her that made her master look bad in any way. Tsukune would have to reward her for her good thinking and planing. He would also have to make a quick trip from under the barrier to the closest ATM, so that he could pay the maids. Tsukune was sure that Ruby had talked the girls into working for the honor of the school, or for the pleasure of service being its own reward, or some such nonsense, but Tsukune felt that he should offer the girls something, and cash would be the safest.

As Tsukune settled into his pillows he felt a change in the air. It was a small thing, a shift in the pressure and a hint of a breeze. It was enough to tell Tsukune that he wasn't alone. Instantly alert, Tsukune did not detect any malice, or anything else out of place ether. A slow smile spread across his lips as he sat up and pulled the bedding aside.

"Hello Mizore," Tsukune said softly.

"Hello," Mizore answered, coming in to view as she stopped trying to conceal her presence.

"What are you doing here?" Tsukune asked calmly.

"I wanted to be with you," Mizore answered honestly.

"You should go back to your room," Tsukune said.

"Is that what you would tell a guest?" Mizore challenged as she moved next tot the bed.

"Yes," Tsukune said honestly. "And you know I would."

"How would I know that?" Mizore questioned.

"Because I said it to you," Tsukune countered. "And you are somebody I like to be with."

"I..." Mizore felt a moment of flustered emotions for Tsukune's words. "If I am your guest, then shouldn't my happiness and comfort be important to you?"

"If I were to visit your home," Tsukune asked. "And I tried to visit your bedroom, would you let me?"

"Of course I would," Mizore answered.

"Because I would be your guest?" Tsukune pressed.

"Because I love you," Mizore insisted. "And I have already promised that I would do anything for you. I will share everything I am with you."

"Well," Tsukune said. "As my guest, you should have the manners to return to your room."

"But..." Mizore tried to argue.

"But I love you too," Tsukune said. "So your happiness is important to me." He scooted over a little and held up the blankets.

Mizore was in bed with him in a flash. She smoothed her light nightgown down as she settled in beside Tsukune. He covered them both with the blanket and gave her a soft kiss.

"Good night, Mizore."

"Good night, Tsukune."


	121. Revels and Reveals

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 121

Tsukune and his friends walked to school together. While classes were suspended for the festival, they still had to attend homeroom. After that, the Newspaper Club had to finish setting up and stocking their own small booth. The class had to set up the goldfish scooping game, and Tsukune wanted to check in with all of his responsibilities, including the Board Chairman's office. Of course Botan and Chiho also had to go to school. Dressed in their uniforms, they followed the Newspaper Club, or more specifically, they followed 'Aono Sama.' Tsukune thought it was a little too much like a manga that he had two girls with maid bonnets on their heads following him to school.

Ruby watched everybody head off to school before getting to work. She started with Tsukune's room, of course. She was a little surprised to see that the bed had already been made. Ruby had been the one to wake Tsukune, arriving in time to turn off his alarm clock before it could go off. So she had found him in bed with a happy Mizore. Mizore had retreated to her room when she woke up, so Ruby knew the snow maiden had not made the bed. It took only a moment of investigation to find the answer. Pulling back the sheets, Ruby found some of Chiho's long blonde hairs. Ruby could imagine the young maid slipping in to Tsukune's room while the master was eating breakfast. She had probably stolen a moment to roll around in Tsukune's bed and hug his pillow while thinking about being with him.

Ruby thought about scolding the girl, but decided to let her have her reward. If she kept doing it, then Ruby would take steps, unless Tsukune caught her at it. The embarrassment of being caught would be more then enough punishment. But all of that was for later. Ruby concentrated on getting her master's house ready for entertaining guests.

XX XX XX

"Come on in, boy," The Board Chairman welcomed Tsukune into his office. "I have some news for you."

"Yes sir," Tsukune replied as he moved to stand in front of the man's desk.

"I have received confirmation that the guests I have invited will be arriving Friday evening," The Board Chairman explained. "The bus will drop them off in front of your new house. That is where it will pick them up Sunday. You are to be their host during their stay, and to see to their safety."

"Yes sir," Tsukune nodded.

"Now let me tell you why these guests are coming," The Board Chairman said.

"Sir?" Tsukune questioned. The man was not known for explaining his reasons, so it made Tsukune nervous that he was getting an explanation this time.

"We, the Three Dark Lords," The Board Chairman started his explanation. "Are the most powerful individuals within the supernatural world in and around Asia. It is because we are respected, and feared, we were able to open this school to help youkai assimilate into the human world. Once upon a time, humans and youkai lived in a balance. As Humans grew in numbers and technology, the balance was lost, and youkai had to slip into the shadows in order to survive. Unfortunately, because of their technology, humans have forgotten why they originally lived in balance with youkai, and with nature. The youkai have lived as best they could, watching human, and learning from them. It became apparent to the Dark Lords that the youkai wanted what the humans had, and were so eager that it wouldn't take much for someone to push them to extremes in the hope of getting what they want. Fairy Tail is one such danger. While not the only one, it is the largest."

"I understand," Tsukune said.

"Good," The Board Chairman continued. "This school was established in the hope that if youkai and humans could learn to live together, we could prevent a war between humans and youkai, because it would be a war that nobody would win." The man paused and looked at Tsukune for a moment. "We have conducted the same experiment in getting humans and youkai to live in peace five times. Sadly, the first time ended in the death of the test subject. The second subject ran away, as you almost did. The third managed to hide himself among the student body until he graduated. The fourth was your senpai, Kaneshiro Hokuto. You are the fifth test subject. While the first two tests ended in failure, the third gave us some hope. Kaneshiro is counted as a success because he was able to work together with youkai, even if it was for a bad goal. You my boy are the greatest success. Not only have you made friends among the youkai, have meaningful relationships with them, but you have also helped them to see humans as something other then an enemy."

"Ahhh," Tsukune didn't know what to say.

"The next step in our plan," The Board Chairman said. "Is an expansion of the school. Next year I intend to bring in more humans. Some will be staff, while others will be students. To do this I need the support of the members of the board. More specifically, I need their money. That is one lesson from the humans that most youkai learn quickly. Money is needed to interact with humans in order to get the things you want or need. Even the tuition that is collected is only a percentage of what it takes to support this school, considering how much we spend on repairs and replacing supplies."

"This brings us back to you," The Board Chairman said. "Two years ago your cousin managed to find her way to this school. She saw what kind of place this school really is, and lived to tell about it. The thing is, she didn't tell anybody. I count that as a success. Another human that was made aware of youkai and didn't get killed or run away screaming. She only found her way here because of Ishigami Hitori Sensei. It was also because of that woman that the festival ended in a disaster."

"I remember," Tsukune nodded.

"The board, before granting their approval for the expansion of the school have decided to conduct a test," The Board Chairman explained. "The guests coming to the school festival are a part of that test. If they can attend the festival, without coming to serious harm, and without becoming frightened to the point of threatening the secrecy and security of the school, then the test will be declared a success. A successful test means an expansion of the school and a world a little bit closer to open coexistence between humans and youkai. My boy, you make this test a success and I will see you and your friends well rewarded. However, if the test fails, I may need a scapegoat to offer up in sacrifice to protect this school."

"I understand," Tsukune said firmly. "It is my duty to protect the school." He would protect the school by be being expelled, Tsukune understood.

"I am glad you understand," The Board Chairman gave Tsukune a grim smile. "That is a part of the reason you are the school's representative and will be responsible for the comfort and safety of our guests. Besides, if anybody knows what kind of dangers to look out for, it would be you, because you had to survive them all yourself. Because the guests that are coming the festival are humans too."

XX xx XX o.0

Tsukune went through the rest of the morning without remembering most of it. The Board Chairman's news had left him stunned, worse than if he had been hit over the head with something. Humans were intentionally being invited to the school for the festival. It was insane! The man was insane! Tsukune's cousin had been lucky to get away unharmed, and that had been because the Newspaper Club had been looking out for her. She had kept quiet about the whole thing because of her affection for Tsukune. It was just before lunch when Tsukune's mind finally started working right. He saw a pair of Student Police, a boy and a girl, on patrol along the back of the 'main street' of the festival. Tsukune waved the over.

"I'm glad to see you being serious about your work," Tsukune said as an opener, earning him a pair of smiles. "I want you to do something for me. Pass the word that I want every member of the student police to gather for a meeting in two hours at our headquarters."

"Yes sir," The boy said.

"Yes Captain," The girl replied.

Both of the patrol officers headed off, pulling out their whistles. Three long blows was the emergency signal that would be repeated by everybody who heard it and bring them running. One long blow was the general assistance call that didn't need to be repeated, and would bring in anybody that was close enough to hear it, and was free to respond. The patrol pair gave two short blasts of their whistles in unison. This would gather in whoever heard it, because it was important, and it may or may not be repeated depending upon where a Student Police member was when they heard it. Tsukune pulled out his own whistle and headed for the cafeteria. When he could no longer hear the first pair, he gave his own double blast, cupping his hands to help direct the sound away from the others, to try to keep from confusing anybody.

..x.x.x.x.x.

"Thank you for coming," Tsukune said from the steps of the Student Police Headquarters building.

The assembled strength of the Student Police had formed ranks according to year. Tsukune saw how many third years there were and felt sorry for Akria, standing at the front of the second years. He would have a lot of recruiting to do the keep the numbers up.

"I called this meeting because I have some important news," Tsukune explained. "You have probably already heard that the Board Chairman has invited some special guests to attend the school festival. He confirmed this information just this morning. The will be arriving tomorrow afternoon and will be staying until Sunday. It is important to the future of this school that these guests have an enjoyable visit, and that nothing bad happens to them. I have been made personally responsible for the safety of the special guests. Because this is an important job, I want to ask all of you for your support."

A cheer went up from the assembled students. Tsukune was proud of them for all they had done for the school, and for him. A part of him felt bad that he was going to be asking so much from them. It was because of how important the job was, and how much he was asking of the Student Police, that Tsukune knew he had to be honest with them.

"Thank you," Tsukune said as the cheering quieted. "But you need to know all of the facts. The Youkai Academy was built to help youkai learn to live among humans. The hope is that we can all coexist with each other. As a test to see if we are capable of living up to that dream, the Board Chairman's guests are humans." Tsukune paused, but only stunned silence answered him. He decided to press on. "I know that I am asking a lot from you, but please keep in mind that the differences between youkai and humans are small ones, and that we have more in common with each other then we have differences."

"But Captain," Inari called out. "What about the security of the school? I thought that if any humans discovered this school they had to be killed."

"Lieutenant," Tsukune said to her. "It is important to protect the safety and security of the school. That is the duty of the Student Police. But the idea of killing someone just because they find out the truth is wrong. That was the kind of thinking the Public Safety Commission followed. They believed that just because the had the strength to do what they wanted that they could get away with bullying the other students. The Public Safety Commission had abused their power and authority to do anything they wanted. They wanted to kill any human that found out about this school. We are not the Public Safety Commission. We are not a gang that sits back and abuses its authority to just do what it wants. We are the Student Police. We are a part of the school. We are members of the student body. We help to make the school a better place. What one of us does, all of us are a part of. I stood up to bullies, so I say that the Student Police stood up to bullies. I stand up for my fellow students, so that means the Student Police stands up for their fellow students. I am willing to take responsibility for my choices. Nobody made me stay in school. Nobody forced me to risk my life. I made the choice for myself. I say that the Student Police can take responsibility for its actions."

Tsukune realized he was rambling. He stopped talking for a moment, ready to apologize for running off at the mouth, until he saw the excited faces looking up at him. Tsukune remembered an important fact. Youkai are primal creatures. They were frequently driven by passions and desires more then by logic. Whether because of the Board Chairman or in spite of him, Tsukune was passionate about the school and the friends he had made there.

"This is our school," Tsukune said to the assembled students. "This school is built on the hope of coexistence. This is our hope for the future. A hope that humans and youkai can accept each other. We hope for a future where youkai strength and passion can work together with human creativity and understanding. We may be different form each other, but we are also the same. So we are going to do all that we can to make this festival a success. We are going to do all that we can to make the school a success. I'm counting on you."

A cheer went up from the assembled Student Police. Tsukune let them carry on for a few moments before dismissing them. Some were on duty while others had things to do to help their friends or classes. Tsukune, now that he knew the schedule for the visiting guests, knew he had time to supervise the last minute details for the festival, and then he would get cleaned up for his date with Moka. As he headed off to do his own things, a knot of Student Police watched him go.

Among the Student Police, there were the known as the SSS; the Special Support Squad. Their leader was Lieutenant Sansai Inari, because she held the highest rank, and because she was the closest to the captain. She, like her second in command, Tama, had been there the night Tsukune had gone to rescue his succubus friend. They both had been marked with their captain's blood as they helped carry him from the battlefield; victorious but unconscious. Inari and Tama were both willing to admit they they felt something special for their captain. Kumi and Yumi didn't claim to feel any love for Aono Tsukune. They admired him for his strength, and his loyalty to others. The twins were actually city born youkai who had grown up learning to fear humans and youkai alike, trusting only each other. They had challenged Aono Tsukune, and he beat them in an instant. After being beaten, the twins were forced to rethink their position in the school, and started to learn about working with others. It had been strange to learn that the one that had beaten them, and then shown them compassion and trust, was the same person that inspired so many others. Because the twins admired their captain, they were fiercely loyal to him and ready to support him in all ways. Inari, Tama, and the twins were a part of the passionate core of the SSS. Along with a handful of others among the Student Police, the Special Support Squad were ready to answer Tsukune's call, whenever it may come. Not all members of the SSS were a part of the Student Police, but the ones that were had been moved by their captain's words. His passion for the school, and by extension for them, touched them deeply.

XX XX XX

Ruby had the house in order by lunch time. Botan and Chiho were diligent in their work and quick to learn their roles. After getting the bedding changed and everything polished and clean, Ruby had the maids running around the house doing scavenger hunts to learn where everything was kept. They were going to support Tsukune with all of their might, and Ruby was going to make sure they were ready for the job. After Lunch, Ruby trained and tested them both for two hours on preparing and serving tea and snacks.

"Alright ladies," Ruby said with a clap of her hands. "The master will be arriving soon. Master has a date tonight, so we will help him get ready. Chiho, you will prepare a light supper for Master. No doubt he will be trying food from the festival booths, but he still needs something healthy before his date. Botan, you will welcome him when he enters. Offer to take his jacket and ask him if there is anything he wishes. When Master asked where I am, tell him that I am laying out a fresh uniform for him." Ruby eyed the maids critically for a moment. "Let's get to it everybody," She clapped her hands.

Chiho and Botan set to work right away. Ruby was pleased with their performance so far. They probably would never guess that she was leaving them unsupervised as a test. Ruby went up to Tsukune's room, to wait for him. She laid out a fresh uniform for his date and then turned her attention to making the bathroom ready. When Tsukune came up to his room, Ruby would help him get ready for his date, and would question him about the maids. Ruby knew that she would have to question her master carefully, because it went against his kind nature to be critical of others.

Ruby smiled as she got everything ready. It had not been her plan in the beginning, but she realized that the two little maids could help her in another way with Tsukune. He always wanted to be so dependable and to do things for himself. If she explained to him that he was helping the maids, Tsukune would let them do more for him. Once they were no longer needed, and Tsukune was used to having so much done for him, it would be herself that Tsukune would turn to for his comforts and needs. Ruby liked that idea.

XxXxX

The opening night of the festival was filled with excitement. Everybody was ready to make it a big success. Tsukune walked with Moka on his arm, enjoying the happy feelings that surrounded him. Every time he looked at Moka, he smiled and though about how fortunate he was.

Moka had to make an effort to look calm as she walked through the festival with Tsukune. She felt a giddy excitement to be sharing the evening with him. A part of her giddiness came from the looks she was getting from many of the girls they passed. She was dressed in the same kimono made of midnight blue silk and embroidered with white lilies along the hem and shoulders that she had worn the year before. This year her hair was arranged in a flowing fall down the left side of her neck over her chest. In her hair she wore the pink and silver ribbons that had come with Tsukune's White Day gifts. Tsukune was wearing the tie pin she had given him on Valentines Day. As they walked arm and arm, it was clear to one and all that Moka and Tsukune were a couple, and she kept getting jealous looks from the around her.

Tsukune was conscious of his position and responsibilities, and tried to look respectable and calm, but he couldn't stop smiling. All around him students were happy and excited. Moka was on his arm. People he didn't know, from the school and the local town, offered him smiles and polite greetings. At the moment, Tsukune's life was wonderful, and if he had not met Moka, this moment would never have happened.

Moka was thrilled to be spending her time with Tsukune. Unfortunately, her inner self was awake within her, and kept wanting to be let out. Both sides of her were proud of Tsukune. He was everything they could hope for, and he was there in easy reach. Moka was happy to be with Tsukune as they walked through the festival together, but she found it frustrating at the same time, because they had to be conscious of the people watching them.

The festival was active and energetic, but not crowded. Most of the attendees were students not busy with their own class and club activities or booths. The rest of the people looking at the booths were from the local town, taking the time to enjoy the festival before everything got busy. Friday would bring the first waves of parents and alumni coming to visit. Not only the festival, but the town also would become busy then. Tsukune enjoyed his date with Moka, not just because he was with her, but also because he knew it was the best chance he would have to relax and enjoy the festival. As it was, Tsukune was not sure how he was going to keep his promise to Moka. The official School Festival Dance was scheduled for Saturday night. Tsukune had promised to be Moka's date to the dance, but he would have to take care of the Board Chairman's guests that night as well. Tsukune stole a glance at Moka and smiled when he saw her looking at him. He would worry about the future at another time, Tsukune decided, instead of wasting the time he had with Moka.

^v^v^v^v^

"It took you long enough," Inner Moka said with an accusing glare for Tsukune. She made a show of adjusting and smoothing her kimono, stalling for a moment. It had been incredibly frustrating to be a spectator to Tsukune's date with her outer self. Now that it was her turn to be with him, she found that she needed a moment to collect her thoughts.

"I will never understand why you like my other self so much," Moka said as she reached for Tsukune's arm.

"I love you," Tsukune said clearly. "You are loyal and caring, and have helped me find a purpose in my life. I can not say that I love you, unless I mean all of you."

"One of these days," Moka gave Tsukune a poke in the ribs with her elbow. "You are going to say something too nice for your good."

"I beg your forgiveness, Dame Moka," Tsukune said with a lopsided smile. "I know that I am unworthy of you."

"Tsukune," Moka growled.

"However," Tsukune continued. "If you don't find my presence too objectionable, I would like to ask for the honor of your company this evening."

"And if I say no?" Moka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Then I will have to accept your answer," Tsukune replied.

"You have the right answers," Moka said. "But I am not about to let you off that easily. You owe me a date, Tsukune. I had to wait and watch before, but now it is my turn to enjoy the festival with you." She gave his arm a tug and started towards the closest booths. "And just so you don't forget, I love you too."

XxXxXxX

Kurumu was feeling a little miffed. Tsukune's responsibilities were going to keep him busy through most of the school's festival. The Board Chairman's guests had messed up her whole weekend. It had been a scramble to contact her mother to make changes to their schedule. Gone was the chance to have a quiet dinner together with Tsukune. As it was, Kurumu was going to have to wait until Sunday afternoon to have a nice family lunch. Even with her own plans for the weekend disrupted, Kurumu could not be completely upset with how things looked. Tsukune had asked her to help him with the invited guests. Helping Tsukune was something she was always willing to do, and it would give her an excuse to be with him even when he was being responsible.

Kurumu may have to wait for her family time with her mother and Tsukune, but she had no intention of spending the whole weekend just being a helpful friend. While Tsukune was still out on his date with Moka, Kurumu had decided to take advantage of Tsukune's new maids. Having witnesses in Tsukune's house meant that Moka would have to behave herself, which meant no carrying on where people who might spread rumors might find out about it. Kurumu carefully packed a bag for the weekend. Moka, the proud and noble vampire may be able to beat her in a fair fight, but Kurumu was a succubus. There was no reason for Kurumu to fight fair, and rumors of improper behavior were not a problem for a succubus.

^v^v0.0v^v^

Tsukune was in a good mood as he returned to the manor house. His night with Moka had gone perfectly, and he had seen her safely back to her house without any problems. The had even shared a long kiss good night before parting. Tsukune had a smiloe on his face as he entered the manor.

"Welcome home, Master," Ruby said with a bow. "Can I get you anything?"

"I should be fine," Tsukune said. "Thank you Ruby."

"The bath is ready," Ruby said. "Will you want breakfast at the usual time tomorrow?"

"That should be fine," Tsukune nodded as he made his way top the stairs, with Ruby following him. "Does Kurumu need anything?"

"Wa..." Ruby's step faltered with surprise. "No master," She answered. "How did you know?"

"Ruby," Tsukune paused to give her a look. "Kurumu is one person I will always be able to find."

"Yes," Ruby said, understanding what Tsukune meant.

"Good night, Ruby," Tsukune said gently.

"Good night, master," Ruby returned.

Tsukune headed for his bedroom, unsure how he felt, or how he should feel. He was happy about his date with Moka. That Kurumu was waiting for him also gave him a reason to smile. In spite of the women he loved wanting to spend time with him, Tsukune somehow felt down. Because he was polite, Tsukune knocked on his bedroom door before entering.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said with a happy voice as she got up from the bed. She had been sitting on the foot of the bed with her sewing kit, working on a small project to kill time. She packed it all up before moving towards Tsukune. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, thank you," Tsukune said. He could feel Kurumu's warm emotions and couldn't help smiling a little. "What are you doing here?" Tsukune asked her even as they embraced.

"I want to be with you," Kurumu said. "You have so many people depending on you, that I decided you need someone to help look after you."

"I already have Ruby," Tsukune tried to argue.

"She's not enough," Kurumu said firmly. She stepped out of Tsukune's embrace and reached for his buttons. "I know that she loves you in her own way, and that she would do anything you wanted. But that doesn't change the fact that you need someone to help you out."

"What are you talking about?" Tsukune questioned while Kurumu pulled his jacket off.

"Ruby will do everything she can to help you," Kurumu explained. "But if you order her to stop, or to leave you alone, she will. I am different. I," Kurumu looked Tsukune sternly in the eye. "I will do everything I can to look after you, and you can't stop me just because you are feeling cranky."

"Do you remember my cousin?" Tsukune asked with a crooked smile.

"Yes," Kurumu said carefully. She realized that she had just made a mistake. She had just challenged Tsukune's male ego again.

"Last time I was home," Tsukune told her. "Ruby and Kyouko talked about my life here at school. My cousin got upset about me kissing girls, and tried to tell me I shouldn't."

"What?" Kurumu questioned, surprised.

"I told her that it is my life, and that if I want to kiss someone it is my business, and not hers," Tsukune explained.

"Good for you," Kurumu encouraged.

"Kyouko even tried to say that she could make me behave," Tsukune continued. He gave Kurumu a firm look. "I told her that if I want to kiss somebody, there was nothing she could do to stop me. To prove my point, I kissed Ruby right in front of her."

"Heh," Kurumu smirked.

"And if I want to stop you from doing something," Tsukune's voice was almost a growl. "I know I can."

"Tsukune..." Kurumu was suddenly how much bigger and stronger then her Tsukune was. She was also aware of how close he was.

"If I want to stop you," Tsukune reached out to Kurumu slowly. "All I have to do is this." He took her head gently between his hands. He looked her in the eyes. "I love you, Kurumu." Before she could answer, Tsukune kissed her.

Kurumu realized that Tsukune had won his argument. As soon as he said that he loved her, she started to melt in his hands. His kiss took away any willpower she might have had to resist him.

"Tsukune," Kurumu gasped some time later, while clinging to him for support. "That's not fair."

"Oh?" Tsukune chuckled. "Am I the only one that is supposed to play fair?"

"You're my hero," Kurumu looked up at him with mock sternness. "You are not supposed to play dirty."

"Kurumu," Tsukune kissed her forehead. "Does it still count as playing dirty..." He kissed her nose. "If we take a bath first?"

"Tsuku..." Kurumu was cut off by a bold kiss on her lips.


	122. Special Guests

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 122

Kurumu couldn't stop smiling all morning. Tsukune liked to act calm and reserved in public, but in truth he was a very passionate person. He did everything with his whole heart, and put all of himself into his efforts. Tsukune did not try to do a job that was only good enough. He tried to do his best, or he didn't do it at all. Kurumu liked it when he focused that passion and dedication on her. When Tsukune had to get out of bed to start his day, Kurumu kept him company until he was out the door.

Xx xX

Botan and Chiho were both feeling self conscious around Kurono Kurumu. The attractive and well endowed young woman kept giving them knowing smiles as they tried to work around her. There was no denying that she was Tsukune's lover, which made them jealous. And knowing that their master was willing to have a lover inspired some lusty daydreams in the pair of maids.

Because she was their master's friend and lover, the maids had to yield to the succubus' will. Botan didn't like watching as Kurumu arranged her own belongings in the master suite. She didn't see a reason for her to act like she was moving in, even in part. Chiho, under Ruby, had learned the layout of the kitchen, and looked forward to laboring their for her master. It was frustrating to watch the perky and polite Kurumu baking large batches of cookies. If it was not for Ruby, the pair of maids would have said something. As it was, they were left feeling unsure of themselves.

=^.^=

"Kurumu," Ruby approached the succubus while she was cleaning up the kitchen. "You don't have to do that."

"I made the mess," Kurumu answered with a smile. "I'll clean it up. It is only fair that I do. Think of it as a thank you for letting me borrow your kitchen."

"It is not my kitchen," Ruby said. "And my master did give me clear instructions regarding you."

"Ruby," Kurumu shook her head a little. "The house may be Tsukune's at the moment. And he may own our hearts. But you are the one who cooks for him with all the love and desire you can fit into the pots and pans. That makes it your kitchen." Kurumu suddenly started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Ruby demanded.

"I was just thinking about Tsukune," Kurumu sighed. "I almost feel sorry for him." She finished cleaning up and crossed the kitchen to Ruby. "He will have to have such a big house some day, or he will never be satisfied."

"Tsukune doesn't care about things like that," Ruby protested.

"Not for himself," Kurumu nodded. "But he does care about us. Think about it. He loves us, and wants to make us happy. So he will need a very large house. In that large house, there will have to be three kitchens, four master bedrooms, a nursery, an office, a sewing room, and I don't know how many other rooms. The biggest kitchen will probably be yours, with or without cooks and maids for you to command. I will have a kitchen for my own use as well. Moka and Mizore can share a third kitchen, for when they want to play at cooking too."

"I see," Ruby nodded. She liked the idea of having a kitchen she didn't have to share. "But why four master bedrooms?"

"Well maybe five," Kurumu said with a cute little frown. "So Tsukune could have his own room when he is feeling tired."

"But..." Ruby questioned

"Tell me the truth," Kurumu said. "If you could, isn't there a way you would like to decorate and furnish a bedroom, just for you and Tsukune?"

"Well..." Ruby blushed deeply at the thought.

XXX XX X

Tsukune started his day focused on his responsibilities. He met with Akira to discuss the Student Police schedules for the festival. The pair of them then did a walk-around of the festival. During their walk Tsukune talked to the members of the Festival Committee that they ran across. Just past mid-morning Tsukune took a break from his official duties. He returned to the village to meet up with Mizore.

XX

Mizore felt like she should be glowing. She was on a date with Tsukune. After he and Moka had made their plans for the festival, Mizore had wished that she could go on a date to the festival with Tsukune also. She had not realized that she had spoken out loud, but Tsukune had turned to her and agreed to go with her. It had been a stray thought that had escaped her, but it had somehow turned into a real date. Tsukune was with her, and only her, making Mizore feel special.

While Mizore was on her date with Tsukune, they walked through the festival as a couple. They held hands and investigated the booths and attractions together. Tsukune posed with her at the Photography Club's booth, and won a silly little pony doll by throwing darts at balloons at a first year class' booth. Moka was working the Newspaper Club's booth when Tsukune and Mizore approached. There was a tension around her eyes when she saw the couple, but she greeted them warmly. Tsukune and Mizore didn't linger long. As they were leaving, Kurumu arrived with a small basket of cookies. She offered Tsukune and Mizore a cookie and a smile before relieving Moka.

Mizore knew that seeing the others would be almost impossible to avoid, if on a date on school grounds. The fact that neither of them tried to interrupt her date meant a lot to her. It was a kindness that she would have to repay to Kurumu at a later date. But that was a worry for another time. Mizore put the others out of her mind and let herself enjoy her date with Tsukune while she could.

Mizore did her best not to pout when it was time for her date to come to a close. Tsukune walked with her away from the festival, and a little ways into the woods towards the village. They parted with a kiss that made Mizore feel very warm and special.

XXxxXX

Tsukune nervously made another check of the arrangements for the soon to arrive guests. He had enjoyed his time with Mizore, but he had to get back to being responsible. As the time for the guests to arrive drew closer, Tsukune could feel the pressure weighing down on him. Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore were waiting with him, with all four of them in their best school uniforms. Ruby had the house in perfect order, and the maids were on hand to help out if needed. When the guests arrived, they would be shown to their rooms and given a chance to refresh themselves before supper. After dining, Tsuknue had selected a portion of the festival to visit, if the guests were interested, but his plan was to end the evening early. The guests, barring problems, would be around for two days, so there was no need to rush through things. Saturday afternoon there would be a Drama Club production to watch, where Tsukune had arranged for choice seats. Saturday night would be the school dance. Moka had said she would understand if Tsukune couldn't take her to the dance, but he was still hoping to find a way to keep his promise to her.

Tsukune worked over the schedule conflict for a little while, letting it distract him from his nervousness. All to soon the weight of his responsibilities intruded and he found himself checking the time. As he had every three minutes for the past hour, Tsukune looked out the front windows of the manor. When he saw the school's bus coming down the village street, he felt a mixture of relief and impending doom.

"Alright," Tsukune said as he adjusted his tie needlessly. "It's time."

Tsukune and his friends arranged themselves on the front porch to wait for the guests. Tsukune stood at the top of the steps with Moka on his left and Kurumu on his right. Mizore stood a little behind Moka on her left hand side. Ruby and the maids stood behind the others with their hands folded at the waist, ready to serve.

The bus moved slowly up the village street. Tsukune tried not to think how odd it looked as it maneuvered about. The bus somehow found enough room to turn into position to present it's side door to the manor house. When the door opened, Tsukune couldn't help but see the bus driver smiling at him.

'The Board Chairman is insane!' The thought exploded through Tsukune's mind as the first guests stepped into view within the bus. It was as if the crazy man was out to sabotage his own school and to torment Tsukune at the same time. Tsukune forced himself to remain calm as Ogono Aiko stepped off the bus.

Tsukune had a hard time believing his own eyes. The human guests that the Board Chairman had somehow invited were all people he knew from the human world. In addition to Ogono Aiko, her classmates, Shinchu Rina and Tanaka Iris had come to visit. Following them off the bus was Tsukune's old friend Kota, and an even bigger surprise, their friend Nagi. Tsukune managed to hold his question's back as he greeted the Board Chairman's guests; his friends. All the while he had to struggle to keep his mental balance in the face of the impossible situation.

xx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

xx

The Headmistress of of the Masako Shoken Girls Academy had been a little surprised to receive a letter from another school, by special courier no less. The letter included a flier with pictures, the kind used for attracting students, that showed images of the school, its grounds, and some of its students. The Headmistress had looked at the flier and had instantly recognized the face of a remarkable young man. It was a picture of Aono Tsukune in his uniform being presented an aware from another student at a school assembly. The caption mentioned honoring achievements. That had caught the Headmistress' interest, prompting her to turn her attention to the letter. The letter had started out with a very formal introduction before working its way to the purpose of it being sent. The head of the school expressed that the mission of the academy was to help students from special backgrounds and families integrate with society as a whole, and as a test of their ability to do so, he wanted to invite some of the Masako Shoken Girls Academy's students to attend an annual school festival.

The Headmistress found the letter oddly compelling. She looked at the letter in her hands, absentmindedly noticing the way little sparkles of reflected light danced over the paper, and thought back to the day Aono Tsukune had visited her office. Aono Tsukune, the nobody that carried the honor of his school on his shoulders. The Headmistress already had a plan in the works for the start of the next school year. She was going to bring in five nobodies, girls with decent grades, but from lower financial status families. They would be offered a chance at a better education, leading to a better future, in exchange for taking on the responsibilities of looking after their classmates safety. Those five girls, if they served their purpose, would likely find futures in service to rising executives and influential families. The Headmistress smiled as she though about her plans, and about the young man that inspired them.

With a little shake, the Headmistress returned her attention to the letter in her hand. Yes, it was important to give students the chances to reach their best potential. However, if she was going to send some of her young charges off to face such a challenge, it would be best to send the ones best prepared for it. Besides, the Headmistress thought to herself, those young ladies would welcome a chance to see their friend again.

XxxX

Aiko did not like being called to the Headmistress' office. It was especially ominous when it was right after classes on Thsursday, as if their weekend free from classes was going to be taken away. With her were Rina and Iris. The three of them had gained a strange reputation around school because of their interaction with one Aono Tsukune. While Iris was not involved directly with Aono Tsukune, she was known for having a boyfriend that went to the same school. All three girls, alone with Tsukune and his school mate, Ken, had gone off campus together on some kind of date, or so campus gossip said. All three girls had suffered an upswing in popularity as a result.

"Thank you for coming," The Headmistress said to the girls politely, as if they had been free to refuse the summons. "There is something I wish to discuss with you." She paused for dramatic effect. "You three will be graduating soon. You will soon be taking on the responsibilities of adults. Once you step out into the world, there will be many expectations you will have to live up to. Because of who you are. Because of the families you come from, and the education you have received here, people will look up at you and expect you to be leaders by example. But before that day happens, I have a task for you. It will be a kind of a test." The Headmistress smiled as she saw how nervous the three young ladies were.

"A prestigious school," The Headmistress continued. "Has sent me a request. I have been asked to send representatives from Masako Shoken Girls Academy to attend their annual festival. This is intended as a test to see how well you can manage yourselves among the elite."

"Remember," The Headmistress said sternly. "You will be representing this school. You will be carrying the honor of your classmates, past, present, and future. Because how you carry yourselves, how you behave, will influence how others will think about Masako Shoken Girls Academy graduates. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am," All three girls said crisply, looking frightened.

"Good," The Headmistress eyed them critically for a moment. "Make sure you have everything in order. The bus will pick you up promptly at Three o'clock tomorrow afternoon. You will be the guests of the school you will be visiting until Sunday afternoon, so pack accordingly." She gave them a dismissive wave of her hand.

Aiko thought her heart was going to explode as she turned for the door. She and her companions, on short notice, were being sent off to represent their school. The enormity of the responsibility was clear to her. She had family that had graduated from Masako Shoken Girls Academy. They planed for their daughters to attend the same school. Aiko was going to be representing them. If she messed up, not only would she make them look bad by association, but word could get around and damage the futures of everybody currently attending the academy.

"One more thing," The head mistress called out before the girls could escape her office. The trio of students turned to look at her with pale, nervous faces. The Headmistress gave them a smile that gave the girls chills. She held out the flier to them. "Enjoy yourselves."

XxXxX

Friday morning found Aiko dragging. All night she had trouble sleeping because of the Headmistress' sudden instructions. She had dutifully packed her bags for the trip, but it had only made the impending trip, with all of its burdens, all the more real. She set her bags just inside her door before heading out to start her day. In the cafeteria, she was quickly joined by Rina and Iris. Both girls looked as tense and tired as Aiko felt, and were looking to her for guidance, even if they didn't say anything. Aiko picked at her breakfast for a little while, but her appetite was still sleeping.

Frustrated, Aiko pulled out the flier the Headmistress had handed her. The cover showed a gothic-victorian building that Aiko though looked more like a hospital, or an asylum, than a school. She had packed the flyer into her school bag at first because she just didn't feel ready to deal with it. With time to kill, and no stomach for food at the moment, Aiko finally looked at the flier. The words were meaningless, expressing how the school was special, as all school fliers did in one way or another. The pictures were colorful, at least a little. There were pictures of the school's main building, for some reason with a red moon overhead. Another picture showed the students sitting around outside tables, apparently having lunch. Aiko continued to look at the pictures until one caught her eye.

Aiko froze for a moment. A tiny gasp escaped her lips as she took in the image she had just discovered. A smile slowly spread across her lips. And then she giggled. Aiko suddenly had trouble containing herself.

"Are you alright?" Iris asked. She saw the sudden change on Aiko's behavior and was a little worried.

"Yes," Aiko said in a tiny voice. She put the flier down and started eating her breakfast. She was filled by a desire to get through the day as quickly as possible.

"She's snapped," Rina said. "We should take her to the nurse's office and have them sedate her."

"Here," Aiko shoved the flier towards Iris.

"What," Iris hardly glanced at the open flier.

"Look at it," Aiko hissed. She snatched it back up and held it so both of her companions could see the pictures of the students. "Look at their uniforms."

It took a moment for Rina and Iris understand. As their minds processed what their eyes were telling them, both girls started to smile. They could understand Aiko's excitement because it was the same as their own.

"Yes," Iris hissed, pumping a fist in front of her chest as she tried to contain herself.

Rina didn't say anything. She just grinned like a mad woman and drummed her feet on the floor, making her whole body shake. Rina drew strange looks from the girls around her that didn't know what was going on, but she didn't care. She was going to Tsukune's school.

XxxX

xxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XxX

Nagi had been surprised to be called to the staff room after classes on Thsursday. He was even more surprised to be handed a letter of invitation by his homeroom teacher. As he read the letter, Nagi had mixed feelings about it.

The letter informed him that because of his friend, Aono Tsukune, Nagi was invited to attend a school festival as a representative of his school. He, and representatives from other schools, were being asked to attend the festival as a test of the social awareness and skills of elite students. As somebody that hoped to have a successful career as an executive, helping to run a successful business and making the money to enjoy life, the invitation was an opportunity. He could possibly make connections among the elite that could help him later on in life. On the other hand, the invitation was a kind of a put-down. It said that he was being invited to test the ability of the elite students to interact with him, making it clear that he was not one of the elites himself.

Nagi accepted the invitation. Part of the reason was for the opportunities he hoped to find. There was also the pride of being selected to represent his school and classmates. As he headed off to pack his bags and get ready for the weekend, Nagi couldn't help but think about his friend, Tsukune, and the pretty girls that surrounded him.

XX

XxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XX 

Kota almost believed that the invitation had been an accident. He had received it in the mail along with a letter from Emmy. At first he thought the two might have just gotten stuck to each other somehow, but the invitation had his name on it. He had been invited because he was Tsukune's friend and asked to come as a representative of his school. Kota suspected that Tsukune had set it up so that they could hang out together, and so Kota could see Emmy.

Because the invitation said Kota would be representing his school, it was easier for him to get permission to go. He started with his homeroom teacher, showing him the invitation. School pride is a wonderful thing, Kota thought as he packed his bag. Representing a school of engineering hopefuls to a school of elite students could raise the standing of the school. Higher standing meant more interest, and that meant better business for the school. All Friday, as he waited out his classes, Kota had a crooked grin on his face. He was going to spend the weekend with his girlfriend, and his teachers thought it was all about them.

XX

XXXXX

XX

Once Tsukune's guests were shown to their rooms, he took a moment to regain his mental balance. He sent Kurumu to the Drama Club and fetch Ken and Emmy. Next, Tsukune instructed Ruby to add two more guests to the supper plans. Once the guests had a chance to see their rooms, Tsukune invited everyone to the sitting room, for lack of a better name for the room, to share tea and to catch up a little.

The guests took turns telling about how they had been invited. The girls Tsukune could kind of understand being invited. They had been a part of a close breach of school secrecy, so seeing how well they handled themselves at the festival could be useful to see if there was any risks associated with them. Kota, to a lesser extent, fell into the same category. Also the four of them had been trading letters with school students, so it wasn't hard to imagine the Board Chairman being aware of them. It was Nagi that threw Tsukune for a loop. His invitation had been sent without any kind of prior contact except that he was one of Tsukune's old friends form the human world.

Tsukune found the Board Chairman's interest in him to be disturbing. The man seemed to enjoy tormenting him. The amount of information the man had about Tsukune's life suggested that the Board Chairman was obsessed. No mater who it was, it could not be normal or healthy for a man to be so interested in a high school student. To drive the point home, Tsukune was aware that the only reason to chose to invite Nagi over his other friend, was that Rin, last time Tsukune had spoken to him, had a girlfriend. Ether the Board Chairman wanted to play matchmaker, or he wanted to pick someone that didn't have somebody he might let secrets slip to in a private moment. Ether way, the Board Chairman knew more about Tsukune's life, friends, and family then anybody could feel comfortable about.

Tsukune kept himself from brooding overly much about the Board Chairman's fascination with him by focusing on the task at hand. He was aware of how Kota and Iris were holding themselves in, but had hopeful expressions on their faces. Moka engaged Aiko and Rina in a conversation about their school uniforms. The trio compared the fashion value of their different outfits. Tsukune was aware that his own uniform was a part of their conversation, but tried not to listen. Instead, Tsukune talked to his old friends from middle school. Kota's anxiousness was easy to read. He was looking forward to seeing his girlfriend. Nagi on the other hand was wound as tight as a clock spring.

"How have you been doing, Nagi?" Tsukune asked politely.

"I've been good," Nagi answered. "I'm number three in my year at school." Nagi tried to show some pride in his ability, but he kept casting little looks towards the girls in the room.

"You were always smarter then me," Tsukune said. "You got better grades then I did in everything."

"Yeah," Nagi agreed. "But sometimes I wonder if I picked the right school."

"You want to major in business at university don't you?" Tsukune reminded his friend.

"Yes," Nagi agreed. "Someday I want the office that my coworkers envy, with my golf bag in the corner."

"Well I know who to come to for business advice in the future," Tsukune said.

"What for?" Nagi asked, being drawn into the conversation fully.

"After college," Tsukune explained. "I plan to start a security company of my own. I have been getting all kinds of experience here, with the Student Police and everything, that I want to put it to practical use."

"Why not just join the police after you graduate?" Nagi questioned.

"I want to do better then that," Tsukune answered. "Better to lord over a small domain than be a soldier under someone else."

"Yes," Nagi agreed. He would rather be the director of a small department than one of many in a large one. "But how much experience can you get from being a part of the Student Police?"

Tsukune realized his friend's doubts came from his own downplaying of his roll at school. He couldn't really answer Nagi's question without sounding like he was boasting. Fortunately Kota entered the conversation.

"Nagi," Kota said. "Tsukune started the Student Police. Emmy's told me all about it."

"Emmy?" Nagi questioned. "That girl from the ramen shop?"

"Yup," Kota smiled smugly. "She told me how Tsukune was made the captain of the Student Police and started it from scratch. This year, Tsukune's been training with the local police force as well."

"No way?" Nagi looked to Tsukune with questioning eyes. "How did you manage all that?"

"The Board Chairman has a way to get what he wants," Tsukune said.

"That's why you were made acting headmaster, isn't it?" Rina asked, joining the boys' conversation. "Because you already do so much, and the students respect you."

"I guess," Tsukune shrugged.

"Acting headmaster?" Nagi was shocked. "What? When?"

"We found out about it," Rina explained. "When he visited our school last month. Until then, we had no idea how much he stood out."

"He visited your school?" Nagi was wide eyed.

"Master," Ruby said as she entered the room. "The others are here."

"Thank you, Ruby," Tsukune said, thankful for the break in the conversation. "Please bring them here."

"As you wish," Ruby bobbed a curtsy and moved off.

"Master?" It was Rina's turn to be shocked. She had been aware that their had been maids present when she got off the bus, but she had not bothered to take a good look at them. "I thought that she was assistant faculty."

"That is what she said during the summer trip," Aiko confirmed.

"Tsukuneee," Kurumu called out as she entered the room.

"Ah..." Nagi's eyes were about to pop out of his head, and his jaw went slack. He saw the busty, bouncy young woman coming into the room, and he doubted not only his choice of schools, but also his decision to even study hard to get into high school in the first place.

"Thank you, Kurumu," Tsukune said as he stood to welcome the new arrivals. "Ken, Emmy, thank you for coming."

"Kurono senpai said it was important," Emmy said. "So we... Kota!" She practically threw herself at her boyfriend.

Kota, who had barely gotten to his feet, was nearly knocked over backwards. Ken took in the strange uniforms, and instantly recognized the ones from Iris' school. He saw her smiling up at him from her chair, a soft blush coloring her cheeks.

"Iris," Ken said with a smile as he crossed the room. "It is good to see you again." He took her hand and bowed over it.

"Wha..." Nagi was blinking his eyes as he looked around the room in disbelief.

Tsukune took control by making introductions. To try to be clear, as he introduced everybody, he included a little background. He explained that he had met Moka on his first day at the academy, and that it was her that convinced him to stay. Kurumu was introduced as his friend whom had joined the Newspaper Club at the same time. Mizore, the class mate that joined the club in the second term of their first year. Nagi and Kota were his close friends from middle school. Emmy and Ken were members of the Drama Club. Iris, Aiko, and Rina, Tsukune explained as a part of the introductions, had become his friends when their groups had run into each other during a Summer trip to Kyoto.

"Everybody," Tsukune said after the introductions. "Thank you for coming. Ken, I know your club has a lot going on this weekend, but if it is possible, I would like it if you and Emmy would join us for supper this evening."

"I would be delighted to," Ken said with a smile.

"Yes," Emmy said happily.

"Tsukune," Rina said carefully. "You were going to explain why you have a member of the faculty serving as your maid."

"It's a long story," Tsukune said, suppressing the urge to sigh. He knew it would be better to answer the question himself, so he could minimize some of the embarrassment. "During my first year, the Newspaper Club took a Summer trip. We visited a place called 'he 'Witches' Ranch.' There had been some strange things happening there."

"My Paranormal Research Club visited that place last year," Kota said. "It was a crooked land developer that caused the problems."

"That is probably what started the problems," Tsukune said. "But that wasn't what was behind the strange things that were going on. While we were there, we found Ruby living at the ranch. She had been orphaned at a young age and raised by the master of the ranch. Well there were problems, and in the end, Ruby came back to the school with us The Board Chairman took her on as an assistant, so she could stay at the school. She didn't have anywhere else to go."

"That's so sad," Iris said.

"But it's kind of sweet," Emmy added.

"But why is she your maid?" Rina prompted.

"Last year there was..." Tsukune tried to find a delicate way to tell the story. "I was doing a lot of work at the time. It was just before the school festival, and I was pulling a lot of shifts trying to get the Student Police going. Ruby started helping me by cleaning my dorm room, doing my laundry. Because she didn't have anybody else, I became her family. She wanted to stay close to me and to do things for me. As my maid, she can, and it doesn't appear improper."

"Why not just make her your girlfriend?" Nagi asked.

"No," Moka said. "That position was already taken." She gave Tsukune a sharp look.

"But why you?" Rina asked.

"Because my Tsukune is special," Kurumu said. "Remember what happened during out trip, Rina? At first you didn't like Tsukune. You tried to put him down. What changed your mind?"

"I talked to him," Rina said, frowning as she remembered that morning. "He found me in the hotel lounge and saw that I was upset about something. I told him what I thought about him. Instead of arguing, he agreed with me. He talked to me and gave me a chance to understand him a little. He didn't put me down, or try to tell me how special he was. He just shared some time talking with me. He made me feel like I was worth talking to."

"That is what he does," Mizore said.

"Tsukune did the same thing for Ruby," Kurumu said with pride in her voice. "When she first met us, she put Tsukune on the same level as the drunk driver that killed her parents when she was a child. She attacked him, but Tsukune refused to let her actions blind him. He made her into a friend."

"I see," Aiko said slowly.

"I understand why she would want to be close to him too," Rina said. "But..."

"Tsukune saved my life," Ruby said from the doorway. "He didn't just keep me alive. Master gave me a reason to be alive; a reason to live." Ruby gave the room a warm smile as she saw the impact of her words on the guests. "Master, supper is ready."

"Thank you, Ruby," Tsukune said with a nod.


	123. Sharing Warnings

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 123

Supper was served once everybody was seated. Tsukune sat at the center of one long side of the table. To his left sat Kurumu, to his right was Moka, then Mizore. Emmy sat at the end of the table, with Kota to her right. Next was Nagi. Aiko sat opposite from Tsukune with Rina and Iris to her right. Next to Iris, at the and of the table, was Ken. It was a more formal meal then Nagi, Kota, or Emmy were comfortable with. Ken borrowed from his skill as an actor to blend in with the setting. The delicious food that was served was filling, and everybody ate well. After a dessert of rich chocolate cake, everybody relaxed around the table for a little while.

"If I can have a moment," Tsukune said, attracting everybody's attention. "I would like to take a moment to explain the purpose for this weekend." With a hand gesture, he drew in Ruby and the maids to listen as well.

"Every year this school holds a festival," Tsukune explained. "Normally only students, staff, alumni, and a few locals attend the festival, but his year is different. This school has a specific mission, to help students from special backgrounds learn to get along with others safely."

"Kota," Tsukune said with a look to his friend. "I told you about this over the Summer break." He looked around the table at his friends and guests. "The Board Chairman wants to expand the school. To prove to the board members that the school is fulfilling its roll, he has invited you here as a test. Not only is he testing the students to see how well they will do with outsiders here, but he is also trying to prove that you five can get along with the students."

"When I was told that I would be representing the school and hosting guests," Tsukune explained. "I thought that the Board Chairman was inviting people that knew about this school, and the truth about the students. When I first arrived here, I did not know what I was getting into, and it nearly killed me. I don't want to put you through that."

"What?" Nagi questioned.

"Tsukune?" Moka gave him a worried look.

"Please hear me out," Tsukune said. "I know what I am going to say will sound crazy, but it's the truth. This school is called the Youkai Academy because it is a school for non-humans."

"You're joking," Nagi accused.

"Youkai?" Rina's eyes went wide as she looked around, remembering the nightmares she had suffered during the Summer trip.

"Tsukune," Aiko tried to sound calm. "Are you trying to scare us?"

"No," Tsukune gave a shake of his head. "I am trying to warn you."

"But that would be impossible," Aiko said with a nervous note in her voice.

"Remember the Test of Courage from our Summer trip?" Tsukune reminded her. "Haven't you wondered how it was done?"

"But..." Aiko looked at her classmates.

"Your safety comes first," Tsukune said firmly. "I may be breaking the rules of the Board Chairman's test to tell you this, but I think you have a right to know. Some of the students or other people you see might react poorly to outsiders. The Student Police have been told to keep you safe as well."

"But..." Aiko was still trying to think.

"Tsukune told me about this school during the trip," Kota said. "I didn't believe him at first ether."

"If you knew," Rina asked in a tight voice. "Then why would you come here?"

"Because I wanted to see my girlfriend," Kota said, taking Emmy's hand in his.

"Girlfriend?" Nagi questioned. "You're actually a couple?"

"Yes we are," Emmy said with a bright smile.

"Congratulations," Aiko said to be polite.

"Tsukune," Nagi looked at him. "Do you know any more single girls?" He gave a hopeful look at Kurumu.

"In your dreams," Kurumu said, noticing his attention.

"Errr..." Tsukiune had to think for a moment before answering. "I might know someone." He remembered that there was a girl in the Drama Club that was hoping to meet one of Tsukune's friends.

"Tsukune," Moka said, touching his arm. "Are you sure it's a good idea to tell them the truth?"

"Yes," Tsukune said firmly. "They have a right to know what kind of situation they are in. Besides, if this test goes well, the Board Chairman will get the funding to expand the school, and more regular people will be let in. It will bring the life we want a little closer."

Moka smiled at Tsukune's words. Once again he was making what he was doing into something special for her. She was going to have to do her part to make the weekend a success as well, for the sake of their future.

"Besides," Tsukune went on. "I think the Board Chairman might have chosen friends of mine for his 'test' in order to help cheat a little bit."

"Tsukune," Rina asked nervously. "What kind of youkai are there?"

"Think about every story you have ever heard about spirits," Tsukune said. "Most of them are true."

"I saw a movie once," Nagi said. "A woman had been thrown into a well after she had been cut..." He made a gesture across his face.

Tsukune knew the movie he was talking about. It connected to the story of a woman in ancient times that had been the victim of jealousy, one way or another. The slit-mouthed woman.

"Yes," Tsukune said. "I think that is one of my friend's girlfriend."

"Are there any youkai that can visit people's dreams?" Rina asked.

"Yes," Tsukune said carefully. "But none of them will bother you while you are here." Tsukune gave Kurumu a look as he remembered how upset Rina was on the morning they first talked to each other.

"But Tsukune," Kurumu started to say.

"And if anything happened before," Tsukune continued. "I am sure we can all consider it over and done with."

"If this is some kind of test," Aiko asked, her mental balance restored for the moment. "What is it that we are supposed to do?"

"For the test to be successful," Tsukune said. "All you have to do is enjoy the festival safely. We have to keep you safe and show you a good time. And when it is all over, with nobody hurt or buildings destroyed, you have to be able to return to your lives without telling everybody the truth about the school and raising a panic."

"I see," Aiko said slowly. She leaned back in her seat for a moment to think.

"I know this is a lot to take in," Moka said. She rested her hand on Tsukune's arm. "But I think Tsukune is right to tell you the truth. I told you how Tsukune and I met, and how he saved me. The student that attacked me was an ogre. He was a monster that believed that the strong should be free to take what they want from the weak, and that humans were good for nothing except food."

"The ogre was going to kill you?" Nagi asked, his eyes wide.

"No," Moka said with a small shake of her head. "He wanted to do something worse then kill me."

"Oh," Nagi looked uncomfortable when he understood what Moka meant.

"Tsukune," Kota asked. "Will we be able to tell which students are youkai?"

"I hope not," Tsukune answered. "The purpose of this school is to help them to learn to look and act more human. If they make a mistake, and show their youkai side you might be able to tell, but they are supposed to keep that from happening. That is a part of the test of the School Festival."

"That is one of the nice things about a festival," Kurumu said. "Even if someone makes a mistake, most people won't notice. How do you tell if someone is in a costume, or if it is really how they look."

"Nekonome Sensei," Mizore said.

"Right," Tsukune said. "How many times have you seen somebody with cat ears on their head when you go out somewhere? Ever notice some girls make sure their ears and hair color match?"

"You're saying that we might have already seen youkai in real life?" Nagi asked.

"I know you have," Tsukune said. "This school is for the youkai that need help to fit in. Others might already be going to your schools, or running businesses around where you live."

"Do you know what kind of youkai we will meet here?" Iris asked. She was holding Ken's hand for comfort.

"No," Tsukune said honestly. "I don't know all the kinds of youkai that are at this school. Even if I did, each student is responsible for keeping their youkai nature hidden. I'm not going to give away their secrets."

"What if I want to meet one?" Kota asked.

"Why would you want to?" Emmy questioned him.

"Well," Kota said slowly. "I've been thinking about it for a while now. I mean, I've learned that I am sharing my world with non-humans. It's like living in an apartment building and finding out I have a neighbor I have never seen. I should at least say hello. Besides, isn't that how we make everything work? We talk to each other so that we can understand each other. What if my neighbor is too shy to come and say hello to me, but has been bothered by me watching anime late at night. If I know it bothers them, I can get headphones. Or what if they like anime, but they don't have the time or the money to keep up with the ones they like. If that's the case, maybe we could share. Tsukune says that your school is about helping youkai to live with humans. Shouldn't humans learn to live with youkai too?"

"What?" Rina gave Kota a surprised look. "How does that make sense?"

"Think about it," Kota said with a little frown. "If you listen to the old legends, they tell you about how humans and spirits used to get along, or not get along. The Maneki Neko, the beckoning cat you see in store windows, comes from a story of a man with an inn that was kind to a cat spirit. It was a poor inn because of it's location. He never had a lot of money, and could hardly stay in business. When he showed kindness to a cat spirit, by feeding it, it repaid him by going out in to the street and waving at people to get their attention. They were amused by the way the cat acted to they started going to the inn. The inn became popular, and the beckoning cat became a legend.

"That's just a story," Rina scoffed.

"Is it?" Kota chalenged. "The first Emperor of Japan was said to be a descendant of the gods. What if he was? That would mean that every person that can trace even a single part of their ancestry to the Imperial Family would be related to the gods of Japan. Why does Japan have so many shrines? Why are so many Kami honored with festivals? If I am living next to a youkai, if I am sharing my world with them, shouldn't I be as respectful of them as I am of anybody else? I mean, we're both Japanese aren't we?"

"I like that though," Tsukune said with a smile. "I'm going to borrow it some time."

"What?" Kota blinked. As a member of his school's Paranormal Research Club he had become a little obsessed with the supernatural, and had been caught up in his geeky passion. He had to take a moment to remember what he had actually said. "Alright. Sure." Kota blushed, feeling a little embarrassed about running off at the mouth like that. He didn't notice the way Emmy was smiling at him.

"But Tsukune," Kurumu said. "Not all monsters at this school are Japanese. There are western monsters here to."

"I know," Tsukune said. "But if they are born here, if they chose to live here, then that makes then at least part Japanese."

The conversation dwindled. The human guests mulled over what they had been told, and considered what they knew. Tsukune wanted to give them the time to think things through. He stood and invited everybody back to the sitting room. The seats were more comfortable there, and the table wouldn't be in the middle separating everybody. Once everybody found a place in the sitting room, the conversation started up again. It was all small talk about unimportant things, giving the guests a chance to absorb what they had heard.

XxXx

Aiko thought about all that she had been told, and what she had observed. Not everything a person had to say came out in words. She had watched the faces and body language of her host and his friends, watching for signs that they were trying to trick her. She was convinced that they were telling her the truth, and that made her nervous. She was also convinced that they were not telling her the whole truth, and that frightened her. When it was time to retire for the night, Aiko made a point of asking Ruby to show her to her room. It wasn't because she was lost, but because she wanted a chance to question the strange maid.

"Ruby," Aiko said as they reached her door. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Ruby said with a small nod.

"Is this school dangerous?" Aiko wanted to know. "Am I in danger just being here?"

"No," Ruby said. "My master is very capable when it comes to protecting others, and he is very well respected, so none of the students would want to offend him by endangering his guests."

"But I was told that he had to save your life twice now," Aiko countered.

"The first time he saved my life," Ruby explained. "Was before I came to this place. The second time was because I did something foolish, and if he had not protected me, I would have been killed for it."

"What did you do?" Aiko wondered in surprise.

"I kissed Tsukune," Ruby said with a crooked smile. "It was in a moment of weakness, when he was unable to resist me."

"Oh..." Aiko thought that the woman must be exaggerating, but then she remembered the last day of the Summer trip. She had given Tsukune a hug, and his friends had reacted in a way that bordered on hostility. She looked at the maid in front of her.

"Um," Aiko found it difficult to ask what sounded like a ridiculous question. "Are you a... a..."

"Am I a youkai?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Aiko nodded, blushing.

"You could say that," Ruby answered. "I am not a full youkai. My kind are a mix of youkai and normal humans. Most people call us witches, but that isn't completely accurate ether."

"I see," Aiko said thoughtfully.

"Will there be anything else?" Ruby asked.

"No," Aiko said, turning to her room. "Thank you."

"Good night," Ruby offered.

As she got ready for bed, Aiko wondered how she was going to get any rest. She had just been told that monsters are real. The school she was visiting had youkai among the students. The idea was strange, but what made it frightening was the thought that Ruby, who admitted to being something other then human, had needed Tsukune's protection. It made Aiko wonder how dangerous of a place she had come to. Then a smile touched her lips. Tsukune had saved Moka. Tsukune had saved Ruby. Tsukune said he would protect her. Thinking about being protected by Tsukune's strong arms was enough to let Aiko relax and slip into pleasant dreams.

XX xx XX xx XX

Nagi couldn't stop smiling in the morning. Something about having a cute maid with long blonde hair waking him just seemed to make the day special. He was sharing a room with Kota, and the pair of boyhood friends had stayed up late talking about the different kinds of youkai they thought might be at the school. Nagi hoped to meet a catgirl, or some other kind of cute youkai. Kota tried to warn him that there were youkai, like vampires, that saw human's as prey, and that Nagi should be careful. They continued their conversation as they made their way to breakfast.

Tsukune greeted his guests with a smile. He saw that Rina was a little red-eyed and suspected that she had slept poorly, but the others looked rested. He explained that Emmy and Ken had Drama Club responsibilities, but that Kota and iris would be able to see them later. Everybody was still eating breakfast when someone knocked at the door.

XxXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiyo Himi was a part of the Floral Arrangement Club. It was a club with low participation requirements, so it was popular with the more shy students. Of the few members that took the club seriously, Kiyo was the one that had organized the club's booth. It was a florist's stall, with arrangements put together by club members for sale. Kurumu had spent all day Friday putting corsages together and working the sales counter. Thursday afternoon she had worked her class' goldfish scooping stand. Her plan was to get her responsibilities out of the way so she could have free time to enjoy the festival. When she returned to her house late Friday she saw that she had a letter from her sister, but had ignored it in favor of a hot bath and a soft bed. In the morning, before getting around to breakfast, Kiyo opened her sister's letter, hoping for the small chance that the she was actually going to come for a visit.

Kiyo read through the letter twice to make sure she understood its contents. No her sister was not going to be coming for a visit. She had never bothered to visit before so why start now. What had caught Kiyo's attention was what her sister had to say about Aono Tsukune. Kiyo had told her sister about him, as much as to have something to say as to ask for advice. Kiyo's sister worked in a small hostess lounge, and her advice for attracting a boyfriend was less then helpful. The woman saw men as a source of income, and occasionally for a little personal pleasure. Kiyo had once accused her sister of being cold blooded when it came to men. The woman had just laughed as scales appeared around her slit-pupil eyes.

In her letter, Kiyo's sister had written about a conversation she had overheard where Aono Tsukune had been mentioned. She had sent the letter to Kiyo as a warning. Powerful people were talking about a boy she liked, so she should be careful about getting close to him. Her sister cautioned Kiyo to look for someone else to pay attention to.

Kiyo didn't hesitate once her sister's message was clear. She took only a moment to throw on a clean dress before heading for the door. She tried calling out to Moka, but knew her housemate had already gone out. The pressure of the vampire's youki was more noticeable lately, as was it's absence. Kiyo left the house uncertain of where Tsukune was, but knew if she followed the hint of Moka in the air she would find him. Like everybody else in the village, Kiyo had noticed the activity at the old manor at the end of the street. Tsukune living there wasn't much of a surprise. It was more of a curiosity that he had not moved in to the manor sooner.

Kiyo had felt a little nervous when she knocked at the front door of the old house. Ruby answered the door in a kind of maid's uniform and listened as Kiyo asked to speak with Tsukune. Ruby invited her in, and left her in the entry way to notify her master. When Tsukune appeared, Kiyo felt a wave of relief. She quickly handed her sister's letter to him and explained the reason for her sudden visit. Tsukune listened to her and then read the letter for himself. Kiyo was almost breathless as she waited.

"Thank you for binging this to me," Tsukune said. "You said you just woke up. Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"What?" Kiyo was surprised by Tsukune's calmness. "Yes. Thank you."

"Come on in," Tsukune invited her.

A little dazed, Kiyo followed Tsukune into the house. She tested the air discreetly and discovered a mix of wonderful scents. When they reached the dining room, she saw Tsukune's girlfriends seated with what must be the rumored guests of the Board Chairman.

Tsukune instructed Ruby to set a place so Kiyo could join them for breakfast. As she took the empty seat beside Kurumu, Tsukune introduced her as his classmate. She listened as he introduced the guests.

"Iris," Tsukune said. "I hope that your visit here will not put you at odds with your father." He held up the letter from Kiyo's mother "It sounds like he not done trying to find out about me."

Kiyo was surprised at how quickly she was included with the group. Tsukune explained to her and to his old friends about how the father of Tanaka Iris had caused a stir while trying to investigate about him. It was during the conversation that Kiyo realized that the guests were all humans. She tried to be discreet as she observed them.

"Tsukune," Nagi asked. "If secrecy is so important, then why are we here? Why are you telling us about youkai?"

"Because the Board Chairman wants to see if you can accept the truth, and not become a danger to the school," Tsukune explained. "Two years ago my cousin got caught up in things and ended up visiting during the festival. She got to see youkai first hand. She knows about this school, but she hasn't told anybody. She hasn't even told my parents. The Board Chairman looks at her as a success. A human that knows the secret of the school but hasn't tried to use it to hurt the school or to take advantage of it."

"Oh," Nagi said as he thought it over.

"Kiyo," Tsukune turned to her. "Are you free today?"

"Yes," Kiyo answered.

"Would you like to join us?" Tsukune offered. "We are going to be visiting the festival."

"Yes," Kiyo answered quickly. "Thank you."

"I hope that nobody minds a walk," Tsukune said as he got up from the table. "The village we are in now is a little ways away from the school campus. The idea was to create a human neighborhood so that students from isolated places would have a chance to learn how to get along."

"Do the faculty live in the village also?" Aiko asked as she gathered herself together.

"No," Kurumu said with a smile. "There is a small shop in the village for the bare essentials, but everybody else is a student."

"Isn't that taking a big chance?" Aiko wondered. "Its a co-ed school after all."

"The Student Police helps keep everybody honest," Tsukune said.

There was a short break while everybody got ready to go to the festival. There was no rule against taking pictures, but Tsukune wondered if Aiko's fancy digital camera would work under the barrier, or if it's memory would survive the transition back to the human world. After everybody had their walking shoes and pocket money, and had a chance to use the water closet, the group set off for the festival.

Aiko took in the sights as they walked from the manor house towards the school festival. The little houses of the village looked like nicer places to live than a school dorm. The walk through the woods could have been scary, but with people she knew it was kind of nice. For being a school, there was a great sense of freedom. Everything wasn't fenced in.

"Hey," Nagi turned to Tsukune as they walked. "What do you do if you have a lot of things to carry? I don't see any cars, or even tire tracks."

"You get your friends to help you," Tsukune explained. "Also, a lot of the students here are stronger than they look."

"Where does that path lead," Kota asked, looking over his shoulder as they joined a larger path.

"That's the way to the dorms," Moka answered. "Before we lived in the village, we all stayed there."

"I am sure the village is nicer," Aiko said.

"It's nice," Kurumu said. "But there are two students to a house, and that can make it a little hard to have privacy, unless you want to stay in your bedroom. The dorm rooms are a little bigger then our bedrooms in the village, and each one had a little kitchen."

"Yes," Mizore agreed. "When Tsukune came over for dinner with me, we could be alone in my dorm room. Now I have to make sure my housemate will be out if I want to have privacy in the living room."

"You would visit their dorm rooms?" Aiko gave Tsukune an accusing look.

"Why not," Tsukune challenged her. "They're my friends. We are in the same class and the same club together too."

"But that's not..." Aiko started to say.

"Tsukune is not like that," Moka said firmly. "He would never do anything improper when he would visit."

"Not even if we asked him to," Kurumu added.

"And we did ask," Mizore gave Tsukune a dirty look. "I still do."

Tsukune made eye contact with Rina and gave a defeated sigh. Rina couldn't help herself. She remembered what she had said to Tsukune the first time they had talked, and how he had agreed with her. Seeing the exchange, and Tsukune's resignation, she laughed.

Nagi looked at Tsukune with a face that suggested he had swallowed his tongue. He knew that his friend was popular with girls, but it was more then he had expected. The idea of having more then one girl interested in Tsukune was entertaining, but their open desire for him made Nagi want to punch his friend.

Tsukune felt embarrassed by the turn of conversation. He was trying to think of a way to distract everybody's attention away from him. Fortunately help was quick to arrive.

"Captain Aono," Inari called out in greeting. "Good morning."

The SSS of the Student Police had gathered at the school gates to welcome the Board Chairman's guests, and to be ready to support their captain. Tsukune saw them and smiled. They were all in their uniforms, looking sharp and alert. They were the perfect distraction.

"Good morning, Lieutenant," Tsukune returned the greeting. "It is good to see you."

Tsukune performed another round of introductions. There was an exchange of hand shakes and smiles. Kota, Aiko, Nagi, and Iris all wanted to take some pictures. From where they stood, they could see the front of the school building and the beginning of the school festival. It made for some very colorful pictures.

"Before we go in," Tsukune said to the gathered Student Police, and to his friends. "It's not a secret that our guests are human, but don't call attention to the fact. This is a test to see how well everybody can act around humans. If necessary, just remind people of that and it should be enough. If there are any problems, don't hesitate to call for help." Tsukune turned to his guests.

"Try to stay with one of us here," Tsukune motioned to the group of Youkai students. "If you want to look at something, or just need a break, please let one of us know. Now then," Tsuke smiled and waved towards the school. "let's have fun."


	124. Festive Gathering

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 124

Nagi and Kota shared conspiratory looks as they entered the festival. As long term friends it was easy for them to partner up in spite of their different uniforms. Nagi was tall and lean, dressed in a dark gray. Kota's square build was clad in blue. The pair were friends, but that didn't stop them from seeing the festival as an opportunity for some competition. Games of skill were their goal. As they explored the festival.

Aiko, Rina, and Iris saw the festival as an opportunity as well. Nobody knew them there. There was no expectation from family or school faculty to live up to every minute of the day. As long as they shared in the guilty pleasure of it, there was no reason not to enjoy the festival. There were games to play, junk food to eat, and to a limited extent, some shopping to do. Their friends back at school would be disappointed if they returned without souvenirs and stories to share after all.

Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and even Kiyo joined in with the human girls in enjoying the festival. There was excited shouts and happy laughter everywhere. In spite of the alien uniforms, the guests fit right in.

Tsukune tried to share in the fun atmosphere as best as he could. He kept his awareness open to his surroundings, alert for any trouble. He also had to take the time to talk with student's and their parents. The Student Police were present all around, but at a comfortable distance. Tsukune hoped that the festival would go smoothly.

XXXX

Aiko was excited about attending the festival. It was a chance for her to have fun, but also to see more of how people were then just the way her family looked at things. The lively atmosphere was contagious, especially when students of the school kept wanting to have their picture taken with her. Mostly it was girls who complemented her uniform or her hair. She found it kind of strange when younger girls kept asking her if they looked alright. One young man, looking far more serious then she would expect for his age had welcomed her politely before talking to Tsukune. She didn't hear what was said, but the body language shouted urgency. After a brief conference, the boy hurried off, still looking serious, but calmer. After that, Aiko became more aware of Tsukune.

Aiko let herself enjoy the festival, but watched kept part of her attention on Tsukune. People kept coming up to him. Students introduced their parents to him. He was addressed as Captain, senpai, and sometimes even as Sensei, by the students and adults. She saw a police man, in full uniform, eating a snack and waking with a young child, stop and greet Tsukune. He also called him Captain. It was strange how so many people seemed to look up to him, when he was the same age as she was.

XxXxX

Rina was so caught up in the spirit of the festival that she forgot her nervousness. Every so often she would see something that would make her remember what Tsukune had said about youkai attending the school, but she couldn't be sure about it. She saw a boy with dog ears on his head, as black as his hair. Even as she started to feel apprehensive, the boy had bent down to look at something and the ears had fallen over. That was when she saw the string holding them in place. A booth selling masks gave Rina pause. She remembered that the youkai at this school were supposed to be learning to fit in with humans. That meant that they were learning to hide among them. She looked around at all the people enjoying the festival and realized that any of them could be a youkai. It was a sobering thought.

"Missy look out! Come back here" A voice cut through the air.

Rina was knocked sideways, barely keeping on her feet, when someone small ran into her. She turned in time to see a small girl of about ten years old running off.

"Missy," The voice called out again.

Tsukune caught the running girl and hefted her her up, making her giggle.

"Missy!" The voice, now sounding alarmed came from a worried and tired looking woman that was hurrying to reach the child. "Please. She didn't mean to cause trouble. I promise I'll take her home right away." The woman looked on the edge of panic for some reason.

"Aunty! Missy," A girl from the Student Police suddenly hurried forward.

"Tama," The woman gasped. "Oh no..."

"Aunty," Tama protested, looking embarrassed.

"Tama?" Tsukune asked, still holding the giggling girl.

"Captain," Tama turned to him and gave him a small bow. "This is my aunt, Tora, who graduated five years ago. And my little sister, Missy."

"Hello," Missy giggled.

"Please don't hurt her," Tora said.

"Aunty," Tama protested. "I told you, the Student Police are not the Public Safety gang you remember."

"I see," Tsukune said. He set Missy down but didn't let go of her right away. "Miss Tora, I am sure Missy was just having fun, but she nearly knocked my friend over." Tsukune crouched down to be at eye level with the girl. "Don't you think you should apologize if you run into someone?" He turned her towards Rina and let her go.

The girl hurried over to Rina and looked up at her for a moment.

"I'm sorry," She said with a little bow. "I will be more careful."

"It's alright," Rina answered. "I understand."

Missy hurried back over to Tama and gave her big sister a hug. Tora, still looking nervous caught Missy up and held on to her, but managed to give Tsukune a small smile.

"I truly am sorry about the trouble," Tora said.

"It's fine," Tsukune said with a small wave. "It's good to play once in a while." He turned to Tama. "Would you like to spend some time with your family?"

"But I'm on duty," Tama protested.

"Take a break," Tsukune said firmly. "Report back after lunch."

"Thank you, Captain," Tama said with a little bow. She turned away from him with a smile. "Come on, Aunty. I'll show you where they have goldfish scooping."

Rina watched the young girl and her family depart. It was strange associating Tsukune, who was her own age, with so much authority and confidence, when she was used to thinking of him as kind and friendly. She gave the departing trio a final look, and for the first time realized that Missy had cat ears on her head, and a tail poking out from under her dress.

XxXxX

Nagi was smiling so much his face was starting to ache. He was spending a day surrounded by good looking girls while having fun at a festival with friends. Kota was beating him at the few games that depended on logic, but Nagi was ahead when it came to physical skills. Because he was shooting for the executive path, Nagi had joined his school's Kendo Club, to help him learn discipline and control. He also figured that if he could handle a sword, he should be able to handle a golf club later on. While not muscular, he was quick and had developed good hand-eye coordination. Kota could solve puzzles quickly, but Nagi could throw darts, rings, or balls better. Some of the prizes he won went into his pockets, cheep trinkets he could share around at school as souvenirs of his trip. When he won a three and half merer long, twelve centimeter thick plushy cobra, he was monumentally at a loss for what to do with it. He tried hanging it around his neck, but it started to make him sweat. He shifted it around a few times as he considered the problem.

XxxxxX

Kiyo was enjoying her day at the festival more then she had expected. Her plan for the weekend had been to get her share of work out of the way, and then relax. She would spend some time at the festival and the retreat back to her room and enjoy the peace and quiet while she studied. Somehow, because of her sister's letter, she had been invited to spend time with Aono Tsukune and his friends. Even if it was just casually hanging out, spending time around Tsukune would make other girls in school envious of her.

Of course Kiyo was mindful of the rumors surrounding Aono senpai. He had a way of bringing people together. He had matched up some of his Student Police officers. The Love Letter Club was formed by a couple he had introduced to each other. Rumor gave Tsukune credit for another dozen couples around school as well. Kiyo was confident that even if Aono senpai was out of her reach, just being close to him could help her find someone. There was that boy from the Festival Committee from a while ago to consider. He was of some importance to Tsukune at the moment.

Absentmindedly, Kiyo tested the air. She was standing close to the guests as her tongue flicked past her parted lips. There was definitely something in the air that she found stimulating. She could detect Tsukune clearly, as well as his harem, because she knew them well enough, but there was something more as well.

XxXxX

It was getting close to lunch time, and Nagi was getting tired to wrestling with his plushy cobra. He was holding it by its ends while thinking about finding a convenient place to just abandon it when he heard shouting voices getting closer. He turned to see what looked like a failed fireworks running loose. A trio of burning wheels, with a woman somehow balanced on top of the largest one, were rolling down the isle between the booths, headed in his direction. He was safely to the side, but saw that one of Tsukune's friends was right in the way of the on coming disaster. He wasn't going to rush out into the way of the flaming wheels, but he couldn't just do nothing and just let a girl get hurt ether. Thinking fast, and moving faster, Nagi leaned forward a whipped the plushy cobra in an arc. As soon as the body of the snake was around the girl, he pulled hard and leaned back.

The young woman gave a small cry of alarm as she was pulled from her feet. She crashed into Nagi and they staggered back against a booth. Nagi gave a satisfied smile knowing he had kept her from harm.

XxxxX

Kiyo had let her mind wonder as she tasted the air and thought of romance. She had been slow to realize that people were shouting out of alarm instead of excitement. Just as she was turning to see what was going on there was a blur of motion, and then it felt like a soft but strong arm was pulling her sideways. She saw something burning headed towards her for an instant as the world suddenly shifted. Before she could recover her balance, Kiyo found herself pressed against something firm and warm. With a small turn of her head she saw the face of one of Tsukune's friends smiling at her. With her mouth open, she caught his scent clearly. It reminded her of paper and wood. Warm smells that belonged to a quiet place, like a library.

"Are you all right,?" Nagi asked her.

"Yes," Kiyo nodded without taking her eyes off of his. "Thank you."

Nagi helped her find her balance, draping the plushy cobra around her neck. They stood together for a moment, making sure the excitement, and pending danger, was past. Nagi tried to take a step but winced at the pain in his hip from where he had hit it against a booth.

"Are you alright?" Kiyo asked nervously. She hated to think what would happen if she had hurt on of the special guests.

"Yes," Nagi insisted. "I just bumped my hip harder then I thought." He tried another step. "I'll be fine in a moment."

"Are you sure?" Kiyo asked, holding on to his arm gently.

"Yes," Nagi said. "I just need to walk it off."

"Nagi," Tsukune said as he returned from chasing down the katawa guruma and her children. "Are you hurt?"

"It's nothing," Nagi waved away any concern with his free hand. "It's like what we were talking about during break, remember?" Nagi gave a little laugh. "It's worth taking a little damage if it protects a friend."

"Yes," Tsukune agreed with a nod. He slapped Nagi on the shoulder.

XXX XXX

Tsukune took the group over to the cafeteria for lunch. He was aware that the student police were still keeping watch around them, even if some problems had gotten by them. Everybody was sitting down with their meal trays when Ken and Emmy found them. It was natural for Emmy to go to Kota, and Iris was happy to sit with Ken.

"Are you having a good time?" Moka said as she sat down beside Aiko.

"Yes," Aiko nodded. "Thank you."

"Tsukune asked that we help look after you during your visit," Moka informed her. "So if there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask."

"I won't," Aiko gave her a nod.

XxxX

"Are your festivals always like this?" Rina asked Kurumu as they sat down together.

"We're having a good year," Kurumu gave a little shake of her head. "A lot of people are going all out this year."

"What was it like last year?" Rina asked.

"It was good," Kurumu admitted. "Until someone tried to crash the festival. We told you about it over the Summer, remember?"

"Oh..." Rina thought for a moment. "You were talking about signals, because Tsukune had warned you about the boys that were trying to peek in on the girls' bath."

"That's right," Kurumu nodded with a smile.

"I still don't understand that part," Rina frowned with concentration. "I don't remember any signals. I didn't hear any whistles or anything like that."

"It wasn't like that," Kurumu shook her head. "I'll try to explain... Ummm... Do you understand the idea of an aura, or personal energy?"

"You mean like chi?" Rina nodded. "Yes."

"What Tsukune did was focus his 'energy' as if he was about to fight someone," Kurumu explained. "Because of all that he has gone through, and all of the training he has done, Tsukune has a lot of energy. When he focused it, we were able to feel it. And if he is focusing his energy, there is usually a very real reason for it, so we expected trouble. That was how we knew something was going to happen."

"But how did you know those boys were there?" Rina asked. "I only saw you pointing once, and then someone threw wash pans over the fence and hit them."

"Those boys were giving off energy also," Kurumu gave Rina a smirk. "They were so focused on seeing us naked that their lust was impossible to miss."

"So it is like what they teach in self defense classes," Rina questioned. "Where you can read somebody's intent."

"Something like that," Kurumu said.

"But all of the girls in your group seemed to be aware of it," Rina pointed out. "Do all the girls here get training?"

"No," Kurumu shook her head again. "Tsukune has been training his ability since his first year here. For us it is a natural ability. Especially when Tsukune's energy is so strong."

"What do you mean?" Rina was confused.

"Do you remember what happened on out second night during the trip?" Kurumu said, lowering her voice. "After you tried to badmouth Tsukune."

"I'm sorry about that," Rina lowered her eyes. "I was wrong, and I should have behaved better."

"I know," Kurumu said. "I have done worse, but I was talking about after that. When you went to sleep, you had nightmares. Nightmares about being alone, about being hunted."

"How do you know?" Rina asked, her voice low but with a nervous edge.

"When Tsukune came to this school," Kurumu said. "He was alone. He was in danger of being hunted down and killed by the youkai here, but he won our love and respect. We were not going to let you get away with trying to put him down."

Rina took a moment to process what she had heard. Understanding blossomed in her mind and her eyes went wide. Nervously she looked around.

"You... You're..." Rina started to speak, her voice shaking.

"Oh do calm down," Kurumu cut her off. "That's all in the past. You learned from what happened, and from talking to Tsukune. He even counts you as one of his friends, so everything is fine now."

"But I thought you were human," Rina said in little more then a whisper.

"Thank you," Kurumu said with a cute smile and a wink.

"Does Tsukune know?" Rina wondered.

"Sweetheart," Kurumu chuckled. "Tsukune knows everything there is to know about me. He knows, but he still respects me and cares about me. He's even risked his life for me. Why do you think I love him so much?"

"Oh," Rina was stunned.

XxXxX

Aiko took a moment to inspect her reflection in the mirror. A trip to the restroom had been in order after eating, not only to answer the needs of nature, but to give the young women a chance to compose themselves. The morning had been fun and exciting, if more then a little scary.

She didn't know if her other friends realized it, but that woman that had been balanced on a burning wheel had not been a performer, but an actual youkai. Aiko had seen pictures, classical art that had showed such creatures, but she didn't know anything about them. It had been strange to see Tsukune chase after them. At first she though he was going to try and knock over the burning wheels to keep them from hurting anybody. She had held her breath when Tsukune had stood in their path. But then the wheels had come to a stop all on their own. Aiko though her heart would stop when the burning wheels had disappeared, and in their place was a woman with two children. After a few words, the strange family had walked on while Tsukune had returned to the group.

Aiko had been shaken by the scene. Not just by the wild display, but by the way the woman and her children, the youkai had transformed into normal looking people. Aiko had been expecting to see youkai that looked almost human, maybe with tails, or extra eyes, or even horns or strange skin colors. She expected to see creatures that could pass for human if they were careful to hide what wasn't normal. The idea that such totally inhuman like things could make themselves look totally normal gave her the chills. During lunch Aiko had worked up the courage to ask Moka about it.

Moka had listened to Aiko politely, giving her a chance to make her thoughts clear. Moka then explained to her about how many youkai were descended from humans, and that there had been some special circumstance that had changed them into something other than human. The idea that even the most normal looking people could be youkai was something Aiko had not considered.

Aiko stood in front of the mirror, makeup in hand, and paused. She considered the others in the restroom with her, washing their hands, touching up their own makeup, and found herself wondering if if any of them might be something other than human. She realized that Rina was looking at her.

"You're wondering the same thing, aren't you?" Rina asked.

"What do you mean?" Aiko tried to be calm as she touched up her face.

"You're wondering which ones might be..." Rina looked around discreetly. "You're wondering if any of them are human."

"I... Don't..." Aiko took a calming breath. "Yes."

"You know," Kurumu intruded on the exchange. "It's perfectly normal for us to gossip and trade secrets in here." She stood next to Aiko and made a show of checking her makeup. "If you need to take a break, just say so. We can take you back to the village and you can relax for a while."

"Kurumu's right," Moka said as she washed and dried her hands. "Nobody would blame you. You've been given a lot to deal with in short amount of time."

"I'm sorry," Aiko said with a sigh. "I guess I'm not taking this very well."

"Aiko," Moka said gently. "You are doing wonderfully. You have had your entire world view challenged. I don't know what would happen if I was put in the same situation."

"I know," Aiko nodded. "I just wish there was some way tell..."

"It's the not knowing that's hard," Rina said.

"Try to think about something else," Inari said from the doorway. "You were doing fine this morning as long as you were distracted."

"But what should I think about?" Aiko questioned.

"The same thing you were thinking about this morning," Inari said with a grin. "The festival. There is still lots left to see, and tonight there's a dance."


	125. Preparing Presentations

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 125

Tsukune and Ken waited with Kota and Nagi for the girls to return from the restroom. It was a simple fact of life that something that boys could do in five minutes took girls thirty. After seeing his girlfriends perform their morning rituals, Tsukune never again questioned why a trip to the restroom would take so long. And if anybody ever asked him about it, he knew that he would tell them that being patient was worth it.

"Tsukune," Nagi asked. "Why does everybody seem to listen to you?"

"I don't know," Tsukune said. "It started in my first year, when we were electing the class manager."

"You stood up and took charge?" Nagi questioned.

"No," Tsukune scoffed at the idea. "Mizore nominated me. I tried to refuse, but nobody would listen."

"Why'd you want to refuse?" Kota asked.

"Because I'm... Because I was weak," Tsukune explained. "I had already been in fights and gotten hurt. I wanted to be as invisible as I could and just have a peaceful school life." Tsukune gave a heavy sigh. "But nobody listened to what I wanted and I was made class manager. After that, the responsibilities just kept piling up. My homeroom teacher told me to look after my classmates. The Board Chairman wanted me on the Festival Committee. When the old Public Safety Commission needed to be stopped, I went to the Board Chairman, and he put me in charge of student elections. After that, I was named head of the Student Police. One thing after another."

"How come you never told us all this before?" Nagi wanted to know. "You told us you were a part of the Student Police, but you left out all the good details."

"Because when I went home," Tsukune said. "I had to keep the truth about the school a secret. I also wanted to forget about some of the trouble I had been though."

"The reason we listen to him," Ken cut in. "Is because he has earned everybody's respect. What he's not telling you is that he was the first person to stand up to the Public Safety Commission. Him and the Newspaper Club helped protect the school from bad teachers and bad students alike."

"It's not like we wanted to," Tsukune tried to argue.

"I'm a third year," Ken reminded him. "I remember when the leader of the Public Saefety Commission wanted to kill you."

"Really?" Kota and Nagi gaped.

"Yeah," Tsukune shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably.

"You said it yourself," Ken continued. "You went to the Board Chairman because you wanted to do something about the PSC. They had turned into the kind of gang that they were supposed to protect us from, but you were the only one to try to do something about them."

"I'm sure..." Tsukune tried to argue

"Sempai," Ken cut him off. "You earned everybody's respect by doing the right thing, over and over again. Why do you think the Board Chairman made you acting Headmaster when he was sick?"

"Tsukuine?" Nagi said in surprise. "No way?"

"I think the Board Chairman just likes to watch me suffer," Tsukune pouted.

"Then there is that business with the police," Ken went on. "Did Tsukune tell you about that?"

"No," Kota replied.

"Tell us," Nagi prompted.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you," Tsukune accused.

"I'm in the Drama Club," Ken said with a smile. "And you have enough of it two make movies." He looked at Tsukunes friends. "I don't know all the details, but Tsukune was recruited to work for the local police force. There is a whole town under the barrier, and even the adults that live near the school respect Tsukune's authority."

"No way," Nagi said in disbelief

"Cool," Kota explained.

The conversation was derailed at that point by the return of the young women of the group, with Emmy a little ahead of the others. She hugged Kota before even sitting down. Iris planted herself firmly beside Ken before embracing his arm and twining her fingers with his. Without any hesitation, Mizore reached to embrace Tsukune from behind, while Moka and Kurumu both managed to claim a place on his lap. Tsukune hugged them out of reflex. Kiyo sat close beside Nagi with a smile. She took the plushy cobra from his hands and looped it about her neck like a scarf.

"Ken," Iris gave him a sly look. "I just found out that there is a dance being held tonight."

"That's right," Ken nodded. "I remember Rune complaining about the schedule having to be changed so the dance could start by nine o'clock. Tsukune didn't want the bigger events of the festival to overlap."

"I didn't see why people should have to chose one over the other," Tsukune said. "And I wanted the Drama Club to have a good audience."

"Kota," Emmy bumped her shoulder against her boyfriend. "Do you know how to dance?"

"I... Errr," Kota blushed and tugged at his collar.

"Tsukune," Rina said as she sat as close to him as she dared. "Do you dance?"

"A little," Tsukune said, making Kurumu laugh.

"I've never tried dancing before," Nagi volunteered. "But I would like to."

"I'll dance with you," Kiyo offered.

"That would be good," Nagi said as he concentrated on the memories of watching different dances on television. "Thank you." He didn't notice the way Kiyo hid a smile behind the head of the plushy cobra as she played with it nervously.

"Iris," Ken gave her a small smile. "Would you like to go to the dance with me tonight?"

"Yes I would," Iris answered with a firm nod.

"Errrr," Kota's face was red and he had trouble facing Emmy. "I'd, ummm. That is..."

"Yes," Emmy nodded vigorously, almost as red-faced as Kota.

"Tsukune," Moka spoke up. "Remember when I told you you would owe me for helping out with the Test of Courage?"

"Yes," Tsukune said.

"I'm collecting on that debt," Moka declared. "You made a date with me before the Board Chairman dumped extra responsibilities on you. I am sure your guests will understand."

"It would be my privilege," Tsukune said as he looked into her eyes. "To by your date to the dance tonight."

"That's not fair," Kurumu protested. "You're my dancing partner."

"Yes," Tsukune nodded. "And I danced with you more then anybody else. Besides, I had already promised Moka." He frowned for a moment. "But you're right. It isn't fair." He looked back to Moka again. "But what of my duties as host?"

"Aiko and Rina can come to the dance as well," Moka said. "Perhaps something could be worked out."

"Hmmm," Tsukune nodded thoughtfully.

Aiko wondered what was going through his mind. She would like to participate in the dance, and Tsukune was the only boy she knew well, but how would that work out. She watched Tsukune as he seemed to worry at the problem for a moment.

"Hmmm," Tsukune counted on his fingers for a moment. "First dance would have to be with Moka," Tsukune said, thinking out loud. "Then there is the last dance. One dance out of six for everybody after that." He looked back at Moka. Does it sound like I'm being conceited?"

"What six are your counting?" Moka frowned.

"You," Tsukune started counting off. "Ummm, Ura-chan, Aiko, Kurumu, Rina, and Mizore."

"I guess," Moka said slowly.

"Who is Ura chan?" Rina questioned.

"Tsukune," Kurumu protested. "Why do you have to bring her into this?"

"I'm trying to be fair," Tsukune argued.

"But the other Moka is never fair," Kurumu complained.

"What other Moka?" Rina asked.

"I don't know what you're complaining about," Moka huffed. "Tonight was supposed to be my chance to dance with Tsukune."

"But I want to be with Tsukune," Kurumu demanded.

"He promised me first," Moka said hotly.

"No," Kurumu started to push at Moka. "It's not fair that you..."

"Hold it," Tsukune said sharply. He stood up, forcing the pair to stand on their own on ether side of him. Tsukune turned to Kurumu first. "You're right. I should be fair. And out of fairness, I made a promise to Moka before anyone else." Tsukune turned to Moka. "Moka, I was trying to be a good friend to everybody, and that was wrong of me. I'm sorry. I made a promise to you. If you feel that I can still uphold my duties as host, I would like to take you to the dance tonight." He raised his hand and youki, and touched the rosario seal lightly. "I would like to dance with you also. Is there a way we can come to a agreement?"

There was a collective gasp from the group. When Tsukune touched the seal, silver highlights flowed into Moka's pink hair and her irises were lined with red. Outer Moka felt a tingle run though her body and it became heavy, as if she was on the edge of sleep.

Inner Moka was stunned. She had been aware, even if it was a little distantly, of what was happening around her outer self, but suddenly she was much more awake and aware, it was almost the same as when the seal was removed, but her strength was absent. She realized that Tsukune was trying to talk with her directly without removing the seal in front of everybody. She tried to reply.

"Tsukune," Moka's voice was off pitch and a little slurred. "You surprise me." She reached up to touch his face, While her body moved according to her commands, it took concentration. Once her hand reached its goal, Moka was rewarded by the feel of his warm skin against her fingertips. "When did you think this up?"

"I wasn't sure it would work," Tsukune said. "But I felt that you have been closer lately."

"You're too sweet," Moka smiled. She lowered her hand with a sigh. "Give us a moment to talk this out. There are rules of etiquette to follow."

"Yes," Tsukune nodded. "Thank you," Tsukune lowered his hand.

"Tsukune," Moka protested as her pink hair returned to normal. "You didn't have to bring her into this."

"But..." Tsukune tried to explain.

"Alright," Moka hissed with a frown, looking down at the ground for a moment. "Just a..."

"What just happened?" Aiko questioned. The conversation between Tuskune and Moka had been disjointed and she was having trouble making sense of it. Now Moka was having some kind of internal conversation, and she looked unhappy with whatever voice she was hearing in her head."

"I'll be honest with you," Tsukune said, sitting down again. "I made a promise to Moka to go to the dance with her tonight. The only reason I was going to break that promise is because the Board Chairman told me to be your host during your visit, because if I don't do as he says, he has threatened to expel me from school. I have been his scape goat and personal errand boy for two years now."

"That's horrible," Aiko protested.

"How can he get away with that?" Rina demanded.

"Because I never really belonged here," Tsukune explained. "I am a nobody that got in on accident."

"You should stand up for yourself," Nagi said.

"And what?" Tsukune huffed. "If I got expelled, I would have been sent away from the school and I would not have been able to see my friends again. They would have been left alone to face a dangerous gang, and I couldn't let that happen."

"Late me ask you this," Tsukune challenged Nagi. "If you found out that some powerful business men, the kind that could make your career with a word, were going to be harassing unescorted girls at the dance, and the men wanted you to stay away from Kiyo so they would have an easy target, what would you do?" He looked around the table. "What would any of you do?"

"To hell with them," Nagi snorted.

"Not going to happen," Kota practically growled, pulling Emmy a little closer.

Ken really did growl, but it still made Iris smile a little.

"Right," Tsukune nodded. "So I stayed at school, and I have and will do everything I can to make sure the people that I love are safe and happoofff..."

Tsukune's words were cut off and his wind knocked out of him as he was suddenly tackled to the ground. Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore had all tried to embrace him at once, knocking is chair over and landing the four of them into a tumbled heap. Aiko watched the happy brawl with a small smile on her lips and tears in her eyes. Tsukune's emotional words had touched her.

XxXxX

By the time Tsukune had his uniform brushed off and was back in his seat, the girls were having an excited conversation about the dance. It was a conversation that the boys were not invited to participate in. As the girls talked they moved off in a tight little group of their own. Tsukune gave them a look and shook his head. He would never understand women.

Left to themselves, Tsukune, Kota, and ken relaxed for a moment. Nagi kept frowning and looked to over where the girls were gathered. Kiyo was still wearing the plushy cobra like a fashion accessory. To the others, it was clear that he was wondering what he had gotten himself into. Tsukune knew he wasn't qualified to give any advice about women, so he kept his mouth shut. He simply scanned the area to see if there was anything that needed his attention. Ken distracted himself by pulling out a battered copy of a script, while Kota used the opportunity to take some pictures. The brief respite came to an end as Kurumu came over to them.

"Tsukune," She said as she leaned in to hug him. "Will you do something for me?"

"Oh?" Tsukune responded cautiously. "What would that be?"

"I want you to make me a promise," Kurumu said. "I want you to be mine tomorrow evening. You'll be my date and escort all evening. In return, I promised Moka that I wouldn't cause any problems tonight."

"After Kota and the rest leave," Tsukune clarified.

"Yes," Kurumu nodded.

"Alright," Tsukune said. "It's a date."

"Thank you," Kurmu gave him a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." She hurried back to the other girls for a quick conference, and then bounded off to tend to her own business.

Tsukune sighed and shook head head.

"What?" Nagi asked.

"That's is going to cost me later," Tsukune explained.

"I don't understand," Nagi frowned.

"You will someday," Ken said with a crooked smile. "Probably sooner then you think." He gave a look that directed the guys' attention to the fact that the girls were coming back.

"We've reached an accommodation," Moka said. "Tsukune, you are my date to the dance. But in the interests of coexistence, you will also be escorting Aiko and Rina."

"Alright," Tsukune said, coming to his feet. He knew there was more coming.

"We will be going back to the village now," Moka continued. "We're going to start getting ready. We will watch the play together, have dinner, and then go to the dance. You and the others should take some time to get ready also."

"We will," Tsukune assured her.

The group broke up after that. Ken and Emmy had to get back to the Drama Club. Nagi was left momentarily stunned by a hug from Kiyo. She, along with the rest of the young women then departed for the village. Tsukune turned to his two friends with a crooked grin.

"So," Tsukune said. "What would you like to do now?"

XxXxX

It was an interesting, spontaneous event. Moka, Aiko, Kiyo, Rina, and Iris returned to the village while chatting excitedly, with a handful of Student Police following discreetly. They stopped off at Moka and Kiyo's house first, so the two young youkai women could collect some things. From there it was to the manor house. The young human women had not been expecting a dance, and had packed uniforms and only a little in the way of casual clothes. There wasn't enough time to do any real shopping, so that meant that the young women would have to get creative.

Ruby knew that a happy Moka helped make for a happy Tsukune, so she was ready to help out. She raided her extensive wardrobe for outfits that could be made to fit the occasion. Moka already had her outfit for the dance planed out, but was more then willing to enjoy the excitement of helping out the others. Kiyo had not planned to attend the dance, but she felt confident that she could put together the right look for the evening. Collectively, the young women went through the available things to put outfits together.

Once the base outfits were decided upon, it was time to think about accessories. Again, the human girls were disadvantaged by their lack of foreknowledge of the dance. Moka, Kiyo, and Ruby all offered the loan of some jewelry to help the visitors. Creativity was the word of the day. Kiyo borrowed from Runy's sewing kit to add some personal touches to the plushy cobra, which she intended to include as an accessory to her outfit, much like a featherless boa.

"I'll admit," Kiyo said. "You're not like what I expected." She was carefully adding glitter highlights to the plushy reptile while the human girls were waiting for their nail polish to dry.

"What do you mean?" Aiko asked as she added a tiny bow it Rina's right pinky's nail.

"Humans," Kiyo said. "Before coming here, I lived near a farming village. There weren't a lot of people to talk to, and they were all country folk. They were never happy to see my family, but they never said anything where I could hear them about why. When I came here, I heard lots of stories about how badly humans treated others. But you're different then I expected."

"You're not human then?" Rina asked, hoping she didn't sound nervous.

"No," Kiyo shook here head. "Did you think I was?"

"Well..." Rina shrugged her shoulders.

"You are so convincing," Aiko said. "I know you're not supposed to let it show, that you're other then human. Sometimes we forget, you act so normal."

"I am normal," Kiyo said. "In my mind I am. I my not have a human body, but I am still a person, a woman with dreams like anybody else."

"Well said," Moka approved. "Tsukune is always saying that it is what is in a person's heart that is important."

"Master is very special," Ruby said with a sigh.

"Yes," Rina nodded with a small sigh of her own. She shot Moka a sly look. "You know... I bet that my parents would be excited if I were to bring him home to meet them."

"Rina," Aiko criticized her classmate.

"What?" Rina countered, looking towards her. "You've said the same thing before."

"That was at school," Aiko reminded her. "Not in front of Tsukune's girlfriend."

"So what?" Rina argued. "I gave up being sneaky because of Tsukune. It's better to let Moka know how I feel." She turned back to Moka. "I'm sure you appreciate knowing who your competition is. Given the opportunity, I think I could be very happy with Tsukune."

"Are you insane?" Kiyo demanded. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"It's alright," Moka soothed. "I know Tsukune better then anybody. He is a good man from a loving family, and I am sure he could make any woman happy. That's just the kind of person he is."

"You're not concerned that I might try to take him?" Rina asked.

"I trust Tsukune," Moka said confidently. "He has always been loyal to me, and I know that he always will be."

Rina didn't have a comeback, so she turned her attention back to what Aiko was doing to her nails. She shared a quick look with her classmate and saw that she was thinking the same thing. Moka's confidence in her relationship was a wonderful and powerful thing. They both felt jealous of her, and wished they could find someone to believe in so completely.

XxXxX

Tsukune adjusted his tie and tried not to smile at his friends' discomfort. Chiho and Botan had welcomed Tsukune and his guests upon their return tot he manor, and had told them that there were not to be allowed up stairs, at Moka's request. Tsukune was smart enough to know not to challenge Moka's request, and had settled for sending Botan to announce his return and to summon Ruby. Ruby had been quick to come at her master's command. Tsukune gave her a list of things to collect from his room so he could prepare for the evening. He then gave instructions concerning his friends. After a good and thorough washing, the trio of young men went to the guest room, where Nagi and Kota were staying, to get dressed. Ruby was there, with his silk uniform, ready to help him dress. Botan had Kota's uniform cleaned, pressed, and laid out on the bed, and stood ready to assist him. Chiho was similarly ready to take care of Nagi.

"Gentlemen," Tsukune said. "The maids will turn their backs while you put on your underthings. After that, they will help you get ready for tonight."

Following his instructions, the maids turned their backs. Ruby stood apart from the other maids, so her back was to Tsukue's friends, but he was facing him. She had a smile on her face so innocent that it made her look guilty of murder.

"Tsukune," Kota said while holding his robe tightly closed. "This isn't necessary."

"Sure it is," Tsukune said as he handed his robe to Ruby. "This is your chance to live the high life and have personal attendants."

"But we really don.. Oh my god!" Nagi explained.

Nagi had turned to face Tsukune as he spoke, and got his first look at his friend's impressive collection of scars. They had taken turns using the guest bathroom because it wasn't very big. One would wash while the other two stood in the hall on guard, and chatting through the door.

"What on Earth happened to you?" Nagi questioned.

"This school happened to me," Tsukune said.

"But why?" Nagi persisted.

"Get dressed and I'll tell you," Tsukune said even as he pulled up his own boxers. "I already told you this school is for teaching youkai to fit in with the human world. But not all youkai want to fit in. And remember, humans can be violent and dangerous all on our own."

"But if it's that dangerous," Nagi demanded. "Why did you stay once you found out what was going on here?"

"I stayed for Moka," Tsukune said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. On the very first day we met, she asked me to be her friend. It made her so happy, I made her happy by saying that I would be her friend, that it was like... Like magic. I thought about leaving. I even started for the bus stop, intending to run back home. But I heard Moka yelling. She was in danger. I said that I would be her friend. If I had left, if I had abandoned her, I could have never have lived with myself."

"But you're human," Nagi protested. "What could you do against a monster?"

"I could try," Tsukune said firmly. "I could give Moka a chance to run away." Tsukune saw that his friends had their undergarments in place. "Ladies, you can turn around."

"Ehhh?" Kota blushed.

"Wait," Nagi protested.

"Let them do their jobs," Tsukune said. "After I helped Moka," Tsukune continued his story. "I decided to stay. Because I stayed, because I was willing to stand up for what I believe in, and to protect my friends, I got hurt a lot. In the beginning, I was weak. I was just another human teenager. But because I stayed, because I wanted to be able to stay with my friends and protect them, I became stronger."

Tsukune's friends had been distracted by his story. Once he stopped talking, they became more aware of the maids. Tsukune calmly accepted Ruby's help, even if she was inclined to touch him at every opportunity. Botan and Chiho on the other hand had their work cut out for them. Nagi was so tense that for Chiho it was almost like dressing a mannequin. Botan kept pouting, as if on the edge of tears, and lamented on her failure to be a good maid, guilt tripping Kota into letting her do everything for him. Tsukune didn't want to smile because that would ruin the effect. He figured that after this, if he ever wanted to complain a little about getting too much attention from Ruby, or any of the others, Nagi and Kota would show him at least a little sympathy.

XxXxXxXxX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

XxXxX

'Time heals all wounds,' The old saying goes, but it is misleading. A wound left alone my heal, leaving only a scar, a memory of the original injury. Or it my fester. The injury itself is only the starting point. It becomes infected by contaminants that find the injury as the perfect place to grow. As the infection grows, consuming the tissue around the original injury, it poisons the body. Even a small cut, if left on treated can give way to rot that consume an entire hand. If left untreated, the wound will fester and the infection will spread, until it consumes the very life of its host. Yes, time will heal the wound, but only after it has claimed lives and crippled dreams. Only once enough time has passed that nobody remembers, can the wound be considered healed.

There are many kinds of wounds. The tiniest little nicks and cuts that come from our daily lives are a part of the price we pay for living. The athlete, reaching for his goals, wounds his body in countless ways as he pushes to be better. Every conflict leaves wounds on victor and the defeated. Wounds to the ego can be the most dangerous. There doesn't need to be a physical injury to hurt someone's pride. The damage my be inflicted by nothing more then the perception of the individual so wounded. But once the wound is there, it is as real as a cut from a knife.

Left untreated, a wound can fester, poisoning the body. The strength of the body can be the deciding factor of whether the wound will heal, or if the infection will spread beyond saving. Wounded egos are no exception. The fragile ego may be destroyed by a single word, needing to rebuilt anew. Even after the physical injury is healed and the body appears whole, a wounded pride may fester, slowly poisoning the mind and soul.

Kal was no exception to the rule. He and his companion, Stein, were proof that infections of the ego can be every bit as stubborn as those of the flesh. They had graduated from the academy by the narrowest of margins, by virtue of being able to run away when someone's back had been turned. The had slipped away into the festival night a year prior and hid out in their rooms until their bodies had healed. At first it had been enough that they were alive and free, but having escaped physically had wounded them within. There was always the nagging doubt about their choice. They had to question if running away had been smart, or an act of cowardice.

Like most infections, it didn't start right away. It took months for their relief at escaping punishment to be consumed by the anger at being beaten. The anger became a seed of hate that slowly began to fester. Time passed, and the pair graduated. They had to go out into the uncaring world to make their way as best they could. Kal found a job changing light bulbs and pushing broom at a resort. Stein pulled weeds and hunted rodents to protect the perfect greens of a golf course. They shared an apartment, hated their lives, and themselves, and the person they blamed for their failure. It didn't mater to them that they never even tried to go to college, or to train for a vocation. The world that had seemed so bright and full of promise a year before graduation had turned cold, and reality had been harsh.

Once upon a time Kal and Stein knew what they wanted in life, and that they would get it. The Outcast Ayashi had been the perfect place to find others that would help them take what they wanted, but the gang had been broken before it had a chance. Kal and Stein had not been there that day, but their names had been listed, and that list had been passed on.

Fairy Tail had tried to infiltrate the Youkai Academy. The Outcast Ayashi had been the first, and the easiest plan. A few whispered words in the right ears had started the plan into motion, but it had faltered. Recruiting the ousted leadership of the Public Safety Commission should had required little more then what the organization had plenty of; money. Buying an election was an proven way to manipulate the masses after all. But once again the plan failed, and everybody who had been involved was known. Kal and Stein had been scratched off Fairy Tail's list for recruitment. When they graduated, they found that the organization wouldn't talk to them.

Kal and Stein spent many hours drinking and lamenting over their lost futures. If they had not been beaten down, as the saw it, they would have been able to take what they wanted from life. As time passed, hate festered within them. Their egos became septic, poisoning their reasoning. As if it was some kind of fever, the desire for revenge burned within them.

Like so many, Kal and Stein never considered taking responsibility for their own choices. They had succeeded in casting away their own futures and opportunities. Never thinking seriously about the future, left them with little choice but to repeat the mistakes of their past. What seemed like a good idea after a night of drinking turned into action. A bad idea became a badly planed plot that they hoped would give them the life they never earned, and should have never expected.


	126. Memorable Night

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 126 

Tsukune and his companions stood out in front of manor as they waited for the young women to present themselves. Tsukune felt more then a little foolish to be dressed in a uniform made of silk, but it was likely the best uniform in his closet, and it was going to be a night where appearance was going to important. Nagi and Kota were dressed in their own school uniforms, but only after Ruby had seen to it that they had been carefully cleaned and pressed.

"This is silly," Nagi grumbled. "Why can't we just wait inside?"

"It would be nice to relax," Kota agreed, tugging at his collar.

"It is all about the presentation," Tsukune sighed. "They want to make sure everything is perfect, and do not want us to see them before they are ready."

"But why can't we wait inside?" Nagi questioned. "Where we could sit down."

"Probably because they're worried we will see something before they are ready for us to see them," Tsukune shrugged.

"It still seems..." Whatever Nagi planned to say was lost when the front door of the manor opened.

Moka was the first one out the door. She was dressed in a form hugging black dress that left her arms bare and hung down past her knees. A long slit up the side kept the dress from restricting her movement. Her outfit included a matching shoulder wrap that she had draped across her shoulders and wrapped artistically around her arms. Her hair was pulled up into topknot before spilling back down, framing her face in silky waves. She paused in the doorway for a moment and smile confidently. She stepped forward and off to one side to make way for Aiko.

Aiko had tried to put together an outfit that would help her feel confident. She had on a red, sleeveless blouse with a narrow collar, and a black, knee-length skirt. Her black hair was parted down the middle and arranged to flow over her shoulders, framing the narrow display of cleavage shown through the open top three buttons of her blouse. Aiko wanted to be as confident as Moka and Kurumu. She wanted to be able to stand up in front of peers, friends, and strangers, and be able to keep her calm, so she had dressed in a way her parents would have frowned upon.

Behind Aiko came Iris. The young woman was dressed in a short, red strapless gown over black stockings. She had added curls and red ribbons to her hair that she had falling free about her head.

Kiyo had chosen an outfit that left Nagi stunned. She was dressed in a slinky black mini dress that showed off her curves and long, smooth legs to good effect. Her hair was a dark bronze gathered in six tight braids that ran back from her forehead to join into a single long braid at the back of her head and hung down to her lower back. The plushy cobra was draped around her arms and shoulders much like how Moka carried her own wrap. She saw the way Nagi looked at her, dumbstruck, and smiled.

Last out the door was Rina. Tsukune felt his stomach rebel at what he saw. Rina had her hair pulled up into a row of topknots that looked like a horse's mane. For an outfit, Rina had squeezed into a Youkai Academy uniform, minus the blouse, that looked like it might have belonged to Yukari, when she was a first year. The blazer was so tight that it pushed Rina's breasts together and lifted them, giving her the appearance of some impressive cleavage. The blazer didn't quite reach all the way down to the waistband of the skirt. The skirt itself was low on her hips and dangerously short. Her legs were mostly covered in black, thigh-high socks. Rina had accessorized her outfit with gold bangle bracelets and large hoop earrings. Her makeup was thick around the eyes, making them appear bigger than normal. Rina struck a pose that looked like it was stolen from an idol's poster and winked. Tsukune suppressed a shudder.

Moka was the first to move, breaking the tension of the moment. She walked to the edge of the porch slowly. Her moves were precise and smooth.

"Tsukune," Moka said in a calm voice as she held out her hand.

Tsukune felt his heart leap with joy. He moved to take Moka's hand in his with a smile. Tsukune was excited to be Moka's date. She looked beautiful.

"Dame Moka," Tsukune said with a small bow as he helped her down the steps. "You look fantastic."

"Thank you, Tsukune," Moka smiled a little wider. "You look handsome today as well."

"Thank you," Tsukune replied.

"Ladies," Moka said, turning her head to address them. "Let us be off."

xx

"Ahh," Nagi tried to talk as Kiyo approached him. "I... Err..." He took a deep breath. "Wow," he finally managed.

"Thank you, Nagi," Kiyo said warmly as she took his arm.

Nagi thought his face was going to burst into flames. He had never had any success with girls before, so he was feeling incredibly nervous. He didn't know if it was the excitement and novelty of being with a girl, or because of something about Kiyo herself, but Nagi realized that he was hyper aware of her. He had sprouted during high school and was now taller then anybody else in his class, something he had become a little uncomfortable about. Kiyo, in her heeled shoes, he realized was as tall as himself. Her slender body made him confident about his own build. As he walked beside her towards the school, Nagi kept glancing in her direction. He noticed that Kiyo had an odd little habit. She tended to keep her mouth open. Her lips were parted by little more than a millimeter, but it was enough for him to notice the tiny flicker of motion from within. Her tongue, he realized, kept pressing forward. She wasn't really licking her lips or anything. It was just a tiny little motion that happened at random times.

Xx

Kiyo was feeling excited. She had started to despair that she would graduate from the academy and never find a boyfriend. Her day had started out with trying to do something for Tsukune, and now she was going out on her first date with one of his friends. It was almost like a shrine legend. Kiyo was not expecting some magical romance to happen, but as long as she had the chance to be with a with a boy, she intended to make the most of it. Even though she was able to enjoy the situation, Kiyo had a hard time believing her good fortune. She kept testing the air unconsciously, wanting to make sure what she was seeing was real.

It was that same excitement, Kiyo thought, that made her want to be so aware of the boy next to her. He was tall and solid, and so very warm at the moment. His scent reminded her of old books. It was dry, with hints of warmth, like dried grass and maybe a touch of leather. The way he moved was soothing to her as well. He moved with a kind of sense of self that said to her that he was careful but alert about his surroundings. She gave his arm a little extra squeeze against the side of her breast. It gave Kiyo a thrill to feel him against her. She also thought it was funny the way it made him twitch.

XxXxX

Kota wasn't sure how he should feel. He was excited to soon be seeing a play that Emmy had worked on (she had helped with the sets and costumes but was going to be acting.), and to go dancing with her after, but he didn't know how he should take the attention he was getting from Aiko and Rina. The pair had each taken a hold of one of his arms for the walk from the village to the school. Having a pair of girls hanging on to him was strange all by it self. He tried to put on a straight face and remember the time he had to escort a pair of aunts up a a wedding. His ability to keep calm was quickly tested when the pair started touching his arms as if trying to feel his muscles.

He had never been athletic, but being interested in machines and engineering meant lifting more then just books, and sometimes a lot of books. Taking engines apart and building different kinds of machines took a lot of work. Kota had a firm grip, and his classmates had learned that he had good endurance when it came time to "Hold this right here until I can get it bolted..." While not as toned and hard as Tsukune, Kota had some muscles, and the girls holding his arms were having fun feeling them. One of them would give a muscle a little caress or squeeze, making it jump under her fingers. This would make her smile, or even giggle a little. When Rina 'stumbled' and pressed her hand to Kota's chest, she had been surprised to feel the firm muscle there.

Tsukune was not unaware of Kota's plight. He could see his friend trying to be stoic, in spite of the blush creeping up his neck. As long as the situation remained reasonably harmless, he resolved to leave it be. He had given Moka a quiet nudge and a nod, and her cute smile told him that she was watching the byplay as well. Between the two of them, Tsukune felt that they could keep things from getting out of hand.

XxXxX

Iris didn't mind walking unaccompanied to the school. She was close enough to the others to feel safe. She was going to see her boyfriend soon enough, so she didn't feel any need to hang on to someone else at the moment. Ken only had a minor roll on stage, he had told her. Like most of the Drama Club, his energies went into the behind-the-scenes work. He had helped with the stage design and working out the lighting that was to be used. Iris, because of her parents' desire for her to be as lady-like as possible, had been made to study traditional arts, and had found that she liked classic theater. She liked the colorful costumes and the creativity that was needed to take a story and bring it to life, without the special effects and fancy technology used in movies, or even modern plays.

Iris was looking forward to the show. She didn't get to see many traditional styled plays in person, and Tsukune had assured her that he had arranged good seats for the group. After the play, Iris hoped to have Ken take her back stage for a look around. It was going to be a special night for her.

XXXX XXXX

Tsukune knew from the beginning that the play was not going to be especially entertaining, for himself anyway. He grew up with television, movies, and video games. The play, while colorful, and probably well done, just seemed slow to to him. The only enjoyment he got out of sitting through the performance was the fact that Moka was next to him. He wished that Kurumu could have been beside him as well. He did turn his head to throw the succubus a smile between the first and second acts. He could feel her presence, and the rush of warmth told Tsukune that she had seen him smile at her. With a little concentration, Tsukune could also tell that Mizore was somewhere near by. Tsukune suspect that Yukari would have been there too, if she wasn't busy helping Kokoa with the club's booth. He made a mental note to find a way to reward the two younger girls later.

As the second act ended, Tsukune looked to his friends to see how they were doing. Kota kept blinking and frowning, trying to keep from nodding off. Nagi was still looking a little rattled, probably from the way Kiyo leaned into him. Iris had a smile on her face and a shine in her eyes. The play, and possibly knowing that her boyfriend was in it somewhere, was something she honestly enjoyed. Tsukune wondered if she should be interviewed for a review for the school paper..

That thought made him wince. The paper was going to be late in November because of the festival. That wasn't new, but Tsukune hated putting out a late paper.

He turned his attention back to his companions. Moka was watching the play with a look of polite interest, but nowhere near the enthusiasm Iris was showing. Aiko, on the other side of Moka had the same look. It was a little creepy. Tsukune tried not to look towards Rina to obviously, because he knew she was watching him. She tried not to show it, but Tsukune had learned to survive surrounded by some of the sneakiest predators in existence. Rina was bored with the play, and was entertaining herself in much the same way Kurumu would have, by trying to tease Tsukune. She frequently pulled at the lapel of her mini uniform blazer, and rubbed her leg against his. Tsukune knew the best thing to do was ignore her. Even protesting would only reward her with the attention she was looking for.

Before too long the play was over. The audience applauded and the cast and crew took their bows. Emmy and Ken disappeared for a while to get ready for the dance, while Rune and Yumi talked with Tsukune and the special guests. The director even gave Iris a chance to go back stage and talk with the cast members. The group stayed together for the tour, mostly because Tsukune took his responsibilities seriously. Iris enjoyed a conversation with Rune and Yumi until Ken returned.

When Emmy joined the group, dressed in a forest green kimono with white lilies, they left the gym. Ruby and the maids met the group at the cafeteria patio, where they had move some tables and chairs together, for a twilight picnic. Emmy tried to apologize for her attire. She explained that she didn't have anything else nice to wear. Moka and the other girls complemented her on her appearance, and assured her that there was nothing wrong with wearing a kimono to a dance. Kota just kept smiling and blushing, and said that she was pretty, making Emmy blush.

XXXXXX XX

The courtyard had been transformed by the efforts of the dance committee. Party lights ran from garland bedecked polls around the small lawn that made up the dancing ground. Paper lanterns created pools of soft lights. A small stage stood at one end of the courtyard where a band was set up. The music was a mix of classic rock and slow ballroom dance. Most of the attendants were couples, but there was a sprinkling of unattached young women and men, alone or in small groups, scattered around the area.

When Tsukune and his friends arrived, only older couples were dancing. It took him a moment to notice the nature of the dancers. He realized that they were alumni or parents of students. He was puzzled at first, but it made sense to him after he thought it through. He was feeling nervous about dancing with Moka, who was his lover, and with whom he hoped to share his future life with. He worried about being a good enough dancer to please her, and to make the night enjoyable for her, in spite of his dancing experience with Kurumu. He realized that if he was nervous about dancing with Moka, others close to his own age were probably scared stiff about dancing with their dates.

Moka was also feeling the excitement and tension of the moment. This would be her first dance with Tsukune. She had experience from attending her father's affairs, and had been forced by her family's expectations to learn how to dance at formal gatherings. She worried that she would be too formal for Tsukune. Would she end up leading during the dance, wounding his pride? Would she be too stiff, looking like she was unhappy with him? Little doubts nibbled at her confidence.

As the group found a table to gather around, an awkward silence started to settle into place. Tsukune held a chair for Moka and looked to her with questioning eyes. She realized that he had not been told what to expect. Moka removed her wrap and placed it over the back of the chair Tsukune was holding for her. She then held her hand out to him and gave him a small nod towards that dancing ground.

"Moka," Tsukune said with a smile as he took her by the hand. "My I have this dance?"

"You may," Moka smiled and nodded.

Together, the moved out onto the dancing ground. They were both aware of the eyes watching them as they came together, but it didn't bother them. It was a moment for the two of them to be close together.

Tsukune felt like he had danced with all the grace of a robot. A low end robot with limited range of motion. He felt stiff and thought that he must look like he was stomping about. In spite of the smile Moka gave him that made him feel as if he was glowing with joy, Tsukune was sure that his dancing was an embarrassment to her.

Moka was thrilled to be dancing with Tsukune. It was an activity, a moment, where they could share each others company, and it didn't mater who witnessed it. Even if she danced poorly, there was no shame or pressure of expectations weighing her down. Tsukune was firm, strong and stable, as he danced with her. Moka was so happy and free in that moment she felt as if she was floating.

Tsukune and Moka shared two dances together before returning to their table. By then only Aiki and Rina remained sitting. The others were together on the dancing ground. Moka had quickly told Tsukune what to expect. He would dance with her half of the time, and with his guests the other half. Because the guests were present, Inner Moka would remain sealed for the evening, but she would demand compensation later.

After he had seen to Moka's comfort, Tsukune turned to Aiko to ask her to dance. He chose her before Rina for the simple fact that the other girl's outfit just bothered him. As they reached the dancing ground a new song started. It was a quicker song, so it was fun to move to, and there was no reason to hold Aiko close. Tsukune had no objection to slow dancing with her, but he thought Moka would probably be more content with some distance between them.

XX

Aiko enjoyed the dance. When she got to dance with Tsukune it made her happy, and it was a lot of fun. She didn't feel carried away to a secret place, or as if she was dancing the clouds like it described in romantic stories. At first, when looking back on the evening, she wondered about that. At the time she was happy and excited. She realized that the reason she wasn't in the clouds when dancing with Tsukune was because as fun as it was, she was only dancing with a friend, and not a boyfriend of her own. But those thought came later. Aiko was having a wonderful time that she knew was all thanks to her chance encounter with Tsukune over the Summer. While they danced, when she saw his smiling face watching her, she felt the warmth of Summer within herself.

X x x X

Rina decided right away that she enjoyed dancing. Her family had tried to make her learn traditional dances, but it had just been a boring waste of time to her. Dancing to music just for the fun of it however, that was something that made her feel alive. She decided that she was going to find opportunities to dance as much as possible in the future. The song that she danced to with Tsukune had a faster beat then any of the prior ones, so Rina really got to move her body. Whenever possible she tried to move up against Tsukune as they danced. While Tsukune, to her frustration, was able to turn his body so that her attempts to rub up against him suggestively turned into clumsy bumps, every time, it was still fun for her. It was definitely be an evening to remember.

XxX

Kota and Emmy danced well together. It would probably be more accurate to say that neither of them danced very well, but they made a good pair. Both of them danced by moving their feet along with the beat of the music, usually while holding hands. The rest of their bodies just kind of went along for the ride, swaying a little as they smiled at each other. During the slow songs, the only thing they did different was that they hugged each other and moved slower. They looked like a good match, and they enjoyed each others company. For Kota and Emmy, it was a very special night.

XxXxX

Kiyo found evening to be an intoxicating experience. The play had been an enjoyable diversion, and Nagi had held her hand through the whole thing. With the old 'Here, try this...' ploy, she had been able to feed him a few bites during dinner with her chopsticks, allowing her to get in some indirect kissing. And then it turned out that he could dance. He had a natural sense of rhythm and a sharp eye. He was able to match her moves as they danced, making it easy to come together for the slow dances. When she held him close, Kiyo couldn't help but be aware of Nagi's body. He had some nice muscles, and his warm, unique scent was growing stronger around her tongue. When she looked into his calm, clear eyes, Kiyo felt like she could just fall into them.

xXx 

Nagi wasn't sure how he should feel. He was having a great time with a girl that was more then cute. She had an exotic beauty, with her wide, almond shaped eyes of olive green, and a hint of gold-bronze color to her skin. She had a light, spicy scent around her, and he wasn't sure if it was her, or perhaps a perfume. Nagi couldn't help but be aware of her curves, especially when they danced close together. Her smooth grace as they danced was almost hypnotic. In truth, Nagi was so excited that he was almost scared. As he looked into her eyes, he was aware that she was always watching him in a way that made him feel special, even if she didn't seem to blink as often as she should.

XXXX

Tsukune walked back from the dance with a smile on his face and a girl on each arm. Moka was on his left side, embracing his arm firmly as she leaned in against him. Aiko, looking happy, held Tsukune's right arm lightly, smiling as she walked. The whole group was in positive spirits.

Tsukune considered the evening a success. Rina was humming and walking with an occasional skip, still caught up in the dancing spirit. Ken was carrying Iris on his back because she had turned her ankle while dancing. She kept protesting that she was fine, and could walk on her own, but never asked to be set down. Kota and Emmy held hands and smiled cheerfully, and traded quick pecks when they thought nobody would notice. Nagi was walking with an arm around Kiyo's waist. The stunned expression from before had faded, and he had a lopsided smile that twitched every time he shared looks with Kiyo. Kiyo had an arm around Nagi, and that plushy cobra across both of their shoulders. She had a smile of her own, resembling the way Nekonome Sensei looked whenever someone mentioned fish.

The dance had been the last part of the festival to close for the night. It was nearly all alumni and parents at the end, when Tsukune and the others left. The night was quiet after the excitement of the festival, with only a small number of students still about. They were almost to the fork in the path that would lead to the dorms or the village when Tsukune started to feel the pressure of focused youki.

"Tsukune?" Moka started to questioin.

"Yes," Tsukune nodded, sharpening his awareness.

The woods were dark around them. To Tsukune's perception, little glowing lights of youki dotted the landscape around them, with most of them in the direction of the dorms. One bright spot, two youkai close together, suddenly hardened with intent.

"Get back!" Tsukune barked. He reached for his youki as he swung his arms back, forcing Aiko and Moka behind him. He would protect them.


	127. Challenging Conditions

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 127

Kal, like most other of the failed Outcast Ayashi, was less than satisfied with his youkai form. He was an unfortunate cross breed between a shaggy forest spirit and a reptile. His youkai body was thin, and only his fur kept him from looking emaciated. His fur was the largest part of his self dissatisfaction. His parentage had combined to have an unfortunate effect, mixing fur with scales. Most of his fur was coarse and glossy, making him look oily and unclean no mater how much he washed. To add to his woes his forearm had long, almost whip-like strands that hung almost to the ground. His body lacked the strength or endurance to be a good fighter. Nor did he have any natural weapons. If he flailed his arms around, his strands could make small cuts and leave some stinging welts, but that was it. His only asset was high dexterity.

Stein was also unsuited for any real fighting on his own. He didn't even know what his parentage was, but he still felt as if he had been given a raw deal. While his strength was decent, he was slow. In his youkai form, he looked a lot like a frog, but with thicker arms and legs. His scalp and back, all the way down the backs of his limbs, were covered with thick, pearly scales. The ones along his spine were flattened spikes over a meter long. They came in shorter the further from his spine they grew. His scales would make good weapons if only he had the speed and dexterity to use them, but he didn't. To add insult to injury, Stein's front was tender, covered with sensitive skin that was almost translucent.

The pair were unsuited for any kind of brawl, but they did have a plan. Stein's scales came free without any pain and grew back in about an hour. Kal, because of his dexterity had a single, almost useful talent suited for a violent life. He was good at throwing things. Together they would wait for a chance to strike.

Once they arrived at the Youkai Academy Festival, Ken and Stein had no trouble gathering information. Information about Aono Tsukune was abundant. They heard all about his rise in status, and how he now lived in the old manor house. They also heard about the special guests to the festival. Ken and Stein smiled darkly at each other. All they had to do was wait, and their revenge would be assured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several things happened at once. A hail of projectiles started to fall towards the group. Tsukune's youki spiked strong enough for the normal humans to feel. The members of the SSS that had been shadowing the guests at a discreet distance came rushing in in response to Tsukune's shout. Moka had the presence of mind to release her hold on Tsukune's arm, so that she would be free to help him.

Tsukune felt the first of the projectiles striking against him. Most of them resembled Mizore's kuniai a little, in size and color anyway, but it was definitely not her youki that Tsukune sensed. While the projectiles hurt a little, one of them had sliced along his right temple, they offered little danger to him, but he had his guests to think about. When Moka had released his arm, it gave Tsukune some freedom to move. He turned about, anchored as he was by a terrified Aiko still clinging to his right arm. Tsukune summoned forth his wings and extended them, hoping to shelter his friends.

Having turned around, Tsukune was able to see how the rest of the group was doing. Aiko was huddled against his chest now. Moka had pulled Rina in close, so that she was safe in the lee of Tsukune's wings. Kota had hugged Emmy close and turned his back to the attack, trying to shield her with his body. Ken had transform himself an Ushi-oni, a Japanese Minotaur. He was broad shouldered and close to seven feet tall. Iris was clinging to his back with her eyes tightly closed, but safe. Tsukune saw that some of the projectiles had missed him, and some were quite long, almost swords. One of them had grazed against Nagi's hip before penetrating into the ground. He stood in front of Kiyo, who appeared angry at being shoved back. As Tsukune watched, Nagi turned to pull the pearly weapon from the ground and held it in a swordsman's stance, ready to defend Kiyo.

Tsukune felt the rain of projectiles striking his back and wings while the Student Police streamed past him. He recognized the twins in their youkai forms because they were still twins. A pair of thick featured ogres with shaggy black hair on their heads, shoulders, and other places, and thick tusks sticking up from their lower jaws. The twins charged past Tsukune's group, along with Inari, Tama, something that resembled a harpy, and some kind of wrath that went by in a blur of black and white.

The hail of projectiles stopped and the sounds of a scuffle a short distance away was easy to hear. The unseen attackers were quickly subdued, judging by how soon they stopped yelling, but the SSS made sure they were not faking being knocked out. After a few reinforcement blows, for insurance, the twins gathered up the attackers and to carry them to the hospital annex. Inari returned to Tsukune to give him a report.

Inari returned to see her captain, his uniform bloodied and torn, comforting one of the human girls. She quickly explained that there were two attackers, and they didn't look like students. They were to be taken care of, Inari reported, and then turned over to the Board Chairman's people.

Tsukune listened to her report. His youki was still running high following the attack, but he had it at least bottled up so that it wasn't washing over everybody in the area. He could feel the stinking itch of his body healing from it's minor injuries.

"Good Job, Inari," Tsukune said to her. He reached out and touched her shoulder. "Thank you for being here."

"Yes sir," Inari said in a tight voice before moving off.

Tsukune let her go, concentrating on his responsibilities to the guests. Aiko was unhurt, but badly shaken. Rina was shaken up as well, but showed it by being spitting mad and snarling expletives. She had picked up a handful the fallen projectiles, and while she looked comical with the way she clutched them in an imitation of claws, it was clear that she was ready to use them. Kota and Emmy were holding on to each other, each asking the other if they were alright. Ken, still with Iris on his back, couldn't resume his human form without being left naked. Iris, unharmed but shaken, looked confused about what she should do next. Nagi, with his improvised sword still in his hands, was getting thoroughly kissed. After taking in the situation, Tsukune turned his attention to the most immediate problem.

"Aiko," Tsukune said as gently as he could, embracing her lightly. "It's all right. It's over."

XxxXx

Aiko had been enjoying her night. Everything seemed to be going along fine. Suddenly Tsukune had tensed up and he had pushed her behind him while he yelled out. Aiko felt a wave of something wash over her that made her hair want to stand on end. She closed her eyes tightly and clung to Tsukune's arm. She had never been so afraid in her life. Her entire body was so tensed up she could hardly breath. Everything had happened so fast. Even with her eyes closed, Aiko thought she could see dark shadows moving around her. Voices had yelled out. Then it was over. Tsukune was holding her. The sense of danger was gone. But her fear remained.

"Tsukune..." Aiko managed to squeak.

"Yes, Aiko," Tsukune soothed. "I'm right here."

"Is it safe?" Aiko qustioned, her voice still cracking.

"Yes," Tsukune answered. "It's safe now, Aiko. You're safe."

She opened one eye slowly. Her face was pressed against Tsukune's chest. She opened the other eye and gave a sniff. She blinked as her vision started to blur. She sniffed again, and then the tears started streaming down her face.

"It's all right now," Moka said, pulling the girl from Tsukune. "Let's take a moment over here."

Moka managed to ease the shaken Aiko over to the side of the path to sit down for a moment. Tsukune had done well to get her to see past her blinding terror, but she wasn't ready to see Tsukune's bloody uniform just yet. With a look and a nod, she was able to get Rina to join her.

Freed of Aiko, Tsukune turned his attention to Nagi. His friend had a nasty cut on his hip, and while the bleeding didn't look life threatening, it still needed to be dressed. Tsukune started thinking about what could be used for a bandage, but Kiyo beat him to it.

"Nagi," Kiyo said. "Do you have a handkerchief?"

"Yes," He reached into his jacket and pulled one out.

"Tsukune sempai?" Kiyo questioned.

"Here," Tsukune handed his own square of silk over.

"Nagi," Kiyo said to him. "This might hurt." She pressed both handkerchiefs to the gash in his hip.

"Hold this," She said to Tsukune. While he held the cloths in place, she ripped the leg off his ruined trousers and tore it into strips with her talons. She used them to bind the gash.

Tsukune called for Hiru. Nagi should be taken care of, and the fastest way to get him to the hospital annex would be for him to ride. There was an assortment of reactions as the beast suddenly flowed into sight.

"Tama," Tsukune called out.

"Here captain," The catgirl, with most of her uniform on, appeared from the woods.

"Go with Nagi and Kiyo to the hospital," Tsukune instructed her. "If there are any problems, send Hiru back to get me."

"Yes Captain," Tama responded.

Tsukune helped his friend get situated on top of Hiru. Kiyo climbed on as well, holding on to Nagi. With Tama in the lead, they hurried from sight. With a small sigh, Tsukune turned to the next problem.

"Ken," Tsukune said to the transformed student. "Let me help her."

"Thank you," Ken said.

"I'm..." Iris tried to protest. She hated being seen as weak.

"I'm just going to lend you hand," Tsukune said as he helped her to the ground.

"But..." Iris tried to say.

As soon as he was free from supporting Iris, Ken move a little ways away from her.

"Umm," Ken was at a loss for words.

"It's alright," Tsukune said. "I'll explain everything to her."

"What?" Iris questioned. "I want to..."

"Later," Tsukune said firmly. "Ken, come over for breakfast. You can talk then."

"Thank you," Ken said with relief. "Iris, I'll see you in the morning." Ken trotted off quickly.

"Where is he going?" Iris demanded, watching him run off. She stomped her feet in frustration. "What's he doing?"

Seeing that Iris' really was all right, Tsukune started gathering up what was left of Ken's uniform. As expected he found the other student's wallet and identification, along with his room key, among the rags. Tsukue was sure Ken would work something out, so he turned his attention to Iris.

"Ken was forced to transform because he wanted to protect you," Tsukune said, holding up the rags for her inspection.

"I guessed that part on my own, thanks," Iris gave Tsukune a cross look.

"Yes," Tsukune shook the bundle of former clothes at her. "And now he wants to put some clothes on."

"What?" Iris gave Tsukune a confused look for a moment, an then she realized what he was talking about. "Oh," She blushed

"You'll have a chance to talk with him in the morning," Tsukune said. He looked around at the others. "Assuming you want to."

"Why wouldn't I?" Iris questioned.

"You tell me," Tsukune said as he turned away from her.

Tsukune saw that Moka had Aiko and Rina settled down and standing up, so he walked over towards them. Iris trailed after him as he walked by Kota and Emmy. All it took was a touch on Kota's shoulder to get the couple's attention.

"Everything alright?" Tsukune asked them.

"Yes," Kota said with a firm nod.

"Yes it is," Emmy answered with shining eyes.

"Good," Tsukune resumed his short walk over to Moka. "How are you doing?" Tsukune asked Moka, reaching out his hand to her.

"We're alright," Moka assured him, taking his hand with a warm smile.

"Good," Tsukune smiled back. "Let's get back to the village."

Everybody agreed with Tsukune's decision. They walked back to the village slowly, alert for any more trouble. Nobody relaxed until the were safely back inside the manor. Ruby and her maids welcomed them at the door. Before she could ask about what happened, Aiko kicked off her shoes and sprinted for the nearest water closet.

XxX

Once she was out in the woods, Inari leaned against a tree and closed her eyes. She had already been a little excited by the action, her body was now at its limit. That note in her captain's voice that so aroused her was there in strength, and when he touched her she had felt the power of his youki. To top it off, the scent of blood, his blood, and his own natural scent had been in the air. It had been all she could do not to offer herself to him then and there. When he had touched her, his youki had shot through her like an electric shock, igniting her flesh with desire. As she leaned against the tree, she felt her insides cramping even as her body trembled.

Inari wanted to rush back to her captain. She needed him. Her instincts told her to hurry and throw herself down on all fours in front of him, and to bite at anybody else that even came close. Inari was in full heat, and the one she wanted to mate her was to preoccupied with other women to even consider her. Even as she tried to relieve some of her frustrations herself, her voice came out as a mixed snarl and a whine that carried though the night.

XxXx

Ruby quickly provided her master with a fresh jacket and a wet towel. While the maids guided everyone else to the sitting room, Tsukune took a quick moment to clean up. He tossed the stained and torn jacket aside, and covered the equally ruined shirt with the fresh blazer. After a quick scrub of his face and hands, Tsukune felt presentable enough to rejoin the others. They were gathered together for a chance to unwind after the attack. After a few minutes, Aiko joined them.

"I am sorry about what happened," Tsukune said to everybody with a deep bow. "I am grateful that nobody was seriously injured, but I regret that you were placed in such a dangerous situation."

"It's..." Aiko's voice was still a little shaky. "It's alright." She cleared her throat. "You warned us that there could be some risks..."

"I was told that there were only two attackers," Tsukune said as he sat down beside Moka. "So I think it was somebody trying to hurt me more then anything else."

"Why would they want to hurt you?" Rina huffed. "You're one of them."

"Rina," Aiko protested.

"Well he is," Rina shot back.

"No," Moka said firmly. "Tsukune is not 'one of them.' Nor is he 'one of us.' Or any other way you want to label him. As for why..." She cut off as Tsukue lay a hand on her arm.

"They probably wanted to hurt me," Tsukune said answerred the question. "Because I did something to upset them in the past. There were some groups here at school that wanted to cause problems. Some of them were just bullies, but others wanted to destroy the school. The ones that attacked tonight didn't show themselves directly, and their attack was kind of weak. I am guessing they were somebody's followers trying for revenge, or to win some recognition."

"I have a question," Iris spoke up. She had a serious expression on her face. "You told us that this school is to help youkai learn to get along with humans. Why? Why do youkai want to get along with humans?"

"Because if we don't all get along," Tsukune said. "There is a very real danger that all the little problems will build up and erupt in an all out war between us. There are probably a million youkai in the world around us, and billions of humans. What do you think would happen if a war broke out?"

"Ahhh," Iris couldn't think of an answer.

"It would be a war that nobody could ever win," Tsukune said. "It is only by finding a way to get along that we can keep the peace."

"Tsukune," Kota asked. "How many of the students here really are youkai?"

"Errr..." Tsukune paused. He glanced around the room once before looking to Emmy.

"Kota," Emmy said to him. "Is it really important?"

"No," Kota shook his head. "I was just wondering." He shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, I know Tsukune is human. I was just wondering how many others there were here."

"Kota..." Emmy began. "No..." She turned to Tsukune. "Sempai, If you will excuse us for a moment, I would like to take Kota someplace we could talk."

"There is nobody in the dining room," Tsukune said with a nod.

"Huh?" Kota looked confused.

"It's alright," Emmy said getting to her feet. She grabbed Kota's hand and pulled him along. "I want to tell you something."

"Alright," Kota said, leaving the room with her.

"I don't get it," Rina blinked.

"Emmy is going to tell her boyfriend about herself," Moka said calmly. "She wants to be the one to tell him that she is not a human. And if he takes it badly, she does not want us all to watch her be rejected."

"That little girl is a... a...?" Rina blinked. "Why didn't anybody say anything?"

"Because it is her business," Tsukune said. "She has a right to her privacy."

"What about you?" Rina questioned. "What are you?"

"Tsukune is human," Moka said firmly.

"But..." Rina questioned.

"So how many of the students here are human besides you?" Iris asked.

"That I know of?" Tsukune said. "I am the only one. I was part of an experiment by the Board Chairman."

"That means," Aiko looked slowly towards Moka. "You're..."

"Yes," Moka said with a small nod.

"Tsukune," Rina said. "When we met... That first morning we talked. You told me that your friends were important to you. You said you gave up your life for them . Not that you would, but that you already have. What did you mean by that?"

"Before I came to this school," Tsukune explained. "Before I met Moka," he gave her a quick smile. "All I ever expected was to get though school, get a job somewhere where I would make enough money to survive, and maybe have a little family some day. I thought I would just have a normal, average life. After coming here though, I realized that an average, anonymous life was not good enough. Moka comes from an old family with long traditions. If I want to be with her, to be a part of her life, I have to work hard to do the best that I can, just to prove that I am worthy of being close to her. I had to do better in school. I have to work hard for the future that I want with her. And I had to become stronger. When I first arrived here I was a weak nobody that could not even defend myself. If I wanted to stay with Moka, then I had to give up the easy invisible life I had always expected for myself."

"Wait," Aiko said. She turned her attention to Moka. "You told us that he saved you when you were attacked. He's saying that he couldn't even save himself. Which is it?"

"When I heard Moka crying out," Tsukune explained. "I was already trying to leave, because I had realized how dangerous this place was. But when I heard her voice, I knew I couldn't abandon a friend. I rushed back to challenge the guy that was trying to attack her. I got knocked around like a doll."

"He distracted my attacker," Moka picked up the story. "I was able to get away for him and I ran to Tsukune. He was able to remove the seal that locks away my true power. After that, I was able to protect us both. If it had not been for Tsukune, it would have all been over."

"When did you learn she wasn't human?" Aiko asked Tsukune.

"I found out she was more then human the very first day I arrived," Tsukune said.

"And you still risked your life for her?" Aiko questioned.

"I had agreed to be her friend," Tsukune said. "If I hadn't gone back, then I would have hated myself for the rest of my life."

"But you knew..." Risa pressed.

"Think about it," Tsukune said. "I'm a nobody. There is and never was anything special about me. One day, I am at a strange new school, I don't know anybody there, and then I get to meet the cutest, prettiest girl in the world, and she wants to be my friend. Think how wonderful, how special that made me feel. It was as if my whole life had started when I got to see her smiling at me. Of course I would want to be her friend. And that was before I had fallen in love with Moka. Back then I was happy to be her friend, because I got to spend time with this beautiful girl that made me feel special."

"Tsukune..." Moka growled. He was doing it again.

"But what about..." Risa quiestioned.

"It doesn't mater," Tsukune said. "Even if she is more then human, it just means that I am all the more lucky to know her, and to be allowed to be with her."

"But what about when she... Changes?" Risa wanted to know.

"Moka is always beautiful," Tsukune said.

"Always?" Aiko questioned. She was aware of how the pink haired young woman was holding herself very still, as if holding herself back from doing something she would regret later.

"The... daily Moka," Tsukune said. "Is as beautiful as a field of lilies on a spring morning, with sunlight sparkling on the dew drops. When her power is released, that Moka is like the same field under a starry sky with the light of the full moon making the lilies seem to glow."

"Awww," Iris said, touched.

"What kind of..." Risa started to ask.

"It doesn't mater," Tsukune cut her off. "I love her, and..."

"I'm a vampire," Moka cut Tsukune off as she reached for him. She grabbed the collar of his shirt with on hand and pulled him close. "And Tsukune is the most important and special person I have ever known." She glared at him and a growl rose up from her throat, and maybe her stomach. "The same way he put himself in harm's way for you tonight, he had risked his life for each and every one of his friends. He has been there for me, over and over again."

"Ahhhh," Tsukune looked at her sheepishly. "Moka?"

"Tsukune," Moka growled, her voice resonating. "We've told you that you are too nice, to sweet for your own good. And tonight, you sit there, shamelessly telling the world how beautiful and important we are to you, while covered in the scent of your blood. Are you trying to provoke us?"

"Moka," Tsukune tried to sound calm and firm, aware of how Moka was using plural pronouns. "It is getting very late. Perhaps we should say goodnight to our guests?"

Moka was filled with frustration. Both sides of her were very much aware of the scent of his blood. Both Mokas had listened to his passionate words. At that moment, the only thing keeping Moka(s) from throwing Tsukune down and taking everything she wanted from him was the presence of the others. Tsukune knew that she was having trouble controlling her urges, and was forcing her to remember her image as a way of helping her. The lovable idiot was looking out for her again.

"You are right," Moka said, settling back with some effort.

"Ladies," Tsukune said to the human girls. "I am sure you would like a chance to freshen up and rest." He stood calmly. "We will have plenty of time to talk in the morning."

Moka watched with a smile as Iris, Aiko, and Rina stood and said their good nights. Ruby and the maids appeared as if summoned to help the young human women get settled in for the night. Once they were alone, Moka turned her attention back to Tsukune.

"You did that very well," Moka observed as Tsukune settled back down beside her.

"Thank you," Tsukune replied, not sure what she was talking about.

"And what about you?" Moka asked, leaning in towards him.

"I need to wait up to make sure Nagi is alright," Tsukune explained.

"It is good that you want to take your responsibilities seriously," Moka said. "But you don't have to wait up yourself."

"By rights," Tsukune countered. "As soon as everybody else was here safe and sound, I should have gone to the hospital to check up on him."

"Tsukune," Moka sighed, seeing that he was too busy trying to be responsible to give her the attention she craved. "Will you listen to what I have to say, as a person raised to hold authority?"

"Yes," Tsukune was all ears, eager for advice on how he should handle his current worries.

"Then listen," Moka said. "When you sent Nagi to the hospital, you made sure that Hiru would carry him there, and you sent one of your Student Police to guide and guard him. You have fulfilled the requirements of your roll as his host. As long as you trust the person you sent along to do the right thing, you have done the right thing. It is good that you are concerned about your friend, but if you go and check up on him, then you are sending the message that you don't trust the person you sent along to look after him. If you just want to know how he is doing, then send one of your servants to find out."

"Is that really alright?" Tsukune questioned.

"It is more then alright," Moka said to him. "It is the right way to handle the situation. You have the authority to delegate tasks. You need to use that authority, to be seen using it, or people will forget that you have it, and then you will lose it. If that happens, your people won't listen to you when it is important. It may not be something you have to worry about now, but if you want to be successful in running your business in the future, you need to keep it in mind. It's good that you want to do everything for yourself. Sometimes, just sometimes, you want to be seen taking care of things yourself. It will give people more confidence in you. You just have to remember to trust the people under you also."

"I think I understand what you are saying," Tsukune said. "If I wait here, acting calm, then everybody else will think everything is under control and not worry as much."

"Yes," Moka agreed.

"But I should still wait up until he returns," Tsukune said, nodding slowly to himself. "To show that I care, and to make sure he has everything he needs."

"No," Moka corrected. "You leave someone to watch for his return, and to come get you if there is any need. If you stay waiting for him, then you might not get any sleep. In the morning you will be tired and look worn down. That will send a negative message to your other guests."

"You're probably right," Tsukune said.

"I know I'm right," Moka poked him with a finger. "And now you are going to do what I tell you. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Dame Moka," Tsukune answered.

"Good answer," Moka smiled. She stood up, and grabbed his sleeve to pull him along too. "We are going to go and find Ruby so you can tell her what you want done. After that, we are going up stairs and talking a bath."

"As you wish," Tsukune gave her a crooked smile.


	128. Physcial Conditions

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 128

Emmy led Kota into the empty dining room. He was feeling nervous, but didn't want to let it show. Kota pulled out a chair and held it for Emmy, and then sat down in a chair beside her. He had a hunch about what she wanted to say, and wasn't sure if he wanted to be right or not.

"Emmy," Kota said while he had the chance. "You don't have to tell me anything. You are who you are, and that's good enough for me."

"Kota," Emmy blushed as she looked into his eyes. "Thank you... I want to thank you for being my boyfriend. Tonight, you were willing to protect me. It made me feel very special that you were willing to do that for me. Thank you very much"

"Of course I would want to protect you," Kota said. "I like you, and I care about you."

"I like you too, Kota," Emmy said. She clenched her hands together in her lap to keep them from shaking. "That's why I want you to know the truth. Want to tell you..."

"You don't have to," Kota cut her off.

"Yes I do," Emmy insisted. "I want you to know, because it is important." She took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "Kota please let me do this."

"Alright," Kota nodded. He could see it was important to her, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Kota," Emmy began. "I didn't want to lie to you, but you were always so nice to me, that I was afraid of what would happen if you found out the truth. You may have guessed it by now, but I still need you to hear it from me directly. Kota..." She paused, looking into his eyes. "Kota, I'm... I'm... I am youkai," The words came out in a rush. Emmy almost sagged with something close to relief once she had spoken.

"And?" Kota asked calmly, or at least he hoped so. He felt better that his hunch was right, but he was still nervous about what else Emmy might have to say.

"What?" Emmy blinked in surprise. "What do you mean by that?"

"You were right," Kota said. "I kind of guessed that you were not... just human. I have been thinking about it since Summer break, so I kind of had a chance to get used to the idea. I'm just wondering what happens now."

"What happens?" Emmy wondered at his words for a minute. "What do you want to happen?"

"Well," Kota blushed. "I'm hoping that I still get to be your boyfriend. I mean... Well... I would understand if there is some reason you can't be with me..." He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Of course you're still my boyfriend," Emmy protested. "That is, if you want to be. I mean, is it really all right for me to be your girlfriend? You don't mind?"

"Why would I mind?" Kota asked.

"Because I'm not human," Emmy argued. "I'm not natural."

"No..." Kota said slowly, frowning in thought. "I don't think that's right."

"What?" Emmy questioned.

"You said you're not natural," Kota reminded her. "But Youkai are kind of like wild animals I thought. If that's true, then that would make you more natural." He gave a nod. "It's not like you're made of plastic or something."

Emmy couldn't help herself. A giggle just bubbled up in side of her and she had to let it out. Before she knew it, she was sharing a smile with Kota.

"Kota," Emmy said. "I want to show you."

"Show me what?" Kota puzzled.

"Myself," Emmy said. She stood and started loosening the sash of her kimono.

"Woah," Kota protested, his eyes going wide, suddenly feeling trapped by his chair. "We're still in school. You have another year to go, and you're still under age..." He had his hands up and his head turned, even while watching Emmy from the corner of his eye.

"What are you talking about?" Emmy demanded.

"Ummm," Kota felt off balance. "You were taking your clothes off..."

"I am just loosening them," Emmy said. "I want to show you what I look like, when I am not trying to hid what I am."

"And you need to take your clothes off to do that?" Kota question.

"I just don't want to damage them," Emmy said.

"Ahhhhh," Kota didn't know what to say.

"Close your eyes for a moment," Emmy instructed.

"Alright," Kota said. Closing his eyes was easy. He trusted Emmy not to do anything dangerous or violent while he wasn't looking. But with his imagination trying to run away with him, he wasn't sure he would be able to open his eyes without looking like a fool. He lowered his hands to his lap and, with his eyes closed, sat facing Emmy. He slowly blew out a calming breath.

"You can look now," Emmy said.

Kota found it difficult to open his eyes. Emmy's voice had changed. It had gone from being soft and cute to something deeper, with a rough edge to it. He made himself open his eyes and take a look. He saw Emmy's appearance, and hoped that he wasn't gawking.

Emmy, as she later explained, was from a clan of youkai that were considered forest and hill spirits. In her transformed state, she was taller then Kota and her face had stretched out a little. Kota could still recognize his girlfriend's face, but now she had a bit of a muzzle. Her short black hair was gone, replaced with a mane of light brown that framed her face with short fur, before expanding all around her head and then spilling down her back. She looked a little like a Snow Monkey, except that her face was a little more human. Kota was aware of the other changes that had touched Emmy's body. Not only was she taller, but her figure had filled out. While before, her body was somewhere between being a little chubby to being boyish, she now had an hour-glass figure and was nearly two meters tall. The kimono that she had loosened now hugged her curves in very flattering ways. Kota could see that the short fur around her face continued down her neck chest. Feeling a little nervous, he reached out slowly to touch Emmy's face.

"Kota?" Emmy questioned in her husky voice.

He touched her cheek lightly. Her fur reminded him of a neighbor's pet chow. It wasn't as soft as it looked, but it wasn't coarse ether. Emmy reached up and held his hand against her face. Her hand had the same fur covering the back, while the palm side was smooth and soft.

"You're cute," Kota blurted out, thinking about how she held her head against his hand reminded him of how a kitten responded to being petted.

"Kota..." Emmy's eyes shined with happy tears. She reached for him, wanting to hold him close. She wanted to feel him in her arms.

Kota and Emmy hugged each other. It was a kind of awkward situation because of the change in her size. Before, they had been a match in size, but now that she was transformed, she was tall enough that Kota could rest his head against her chest. Emmy decided that she liked the arrangement.

"Emmy," Kota wondered. "Ummm..."

"What is it?" Emmy asked.

"This may sound kind of strange," Kota said. "But... What should I do now?"

"What do you mean?" Emmy questioned.

"I'm sorry," Kota shrugged. "It's just I don't know... Would it be strange if I kissed you as you are right now?" He winced at how weak his words sounded.

"Kiss?" Emmy blinked. "Why would you kiss me?"

"Because you're my girlfriend," Kota blurted out.

"Oh Kota," Emmy almost laughed she was so happy. "I love you."

"Wha..." Before Kota could reply, he found himself being thoroughly kissed.

XxXXxX

It had been a strange argument that lead up to them going to bed together. Emmy, still in her youkai form, had sat holding hands and talking with Kota, until a large yawn escaped him. Emmy immediately realized that the hour was late, and that the house was mostly quiet. She decided to go back to her own room, to let Kota get to bed so he could rest. Kota agreed with her plan, and offered to walk her back to the dorms. Soon they were having a very polite argument about who would be allowed to walk alone. Kota insisted that it was only right, and good manners, for him to see Emmy back to the dorms. Emmy argued that Kota was a guest of the school, and should not be made to wander around at night. Her arguments were about him needing to be safe. He argued that his safety was secondary to hers, and that manners were more important. In the end, it was somehow decided that she should just spend the night.

It was actually Ruby that settled the issue for them. She told them that she had just received word that Nagi was doing fine, but would not be returning for the night. Ruby suggested that Emmy use the spare bed in the guest room, since Nagi would not be using it. The couple accepted the suggestion and went to the guest room. Somewhere between a hug and a good night kiss, they ended up cuddled up together on the same bed, where they fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nagi decided that it was the strangest night of his life. Somewhere along the way to the hospital, he realized that the strange creature he was riding was Tsukune's motorcycle. He nearly had a panic attack at the thought, as the reality of youkai, monsters, and other impossible things struck home. That, and having a catgirl running along side of him just made everything too real to handle analytically. He realized that he was breathing faster as his coping ability was reaching its limits.

"Nagi," Kiyo said into his ear, holding him closely from behind. "Are you alright? Does it hurt bad?"

Nagi suddenly focused on where he was again. He was riding a creature to the hospital to get a cut in his thigh treated. He had received the injury while protecting the pretty young woman that he had spent the day with. He was riding a creature, holding a pearly white sword, with a sexy girl holding on to him. He threw his head back and started to laugh while smiling excitedly.

"I'm doing great," Nagi practically cheered. He wished that he had a picture of himself at that moment. Nobody would ever believe him. He turned his head to smile at Kiyo. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright," Kiyo answered, wondering if Nagi's sudden good humor was from blood loss or something.

"Good," Nagi continued to smile. "I'm glad that you're alright."

Kiyo held on to Nagi and tested his sent. There was no changes that she could detect that might indicate his wound was infected or poisoned. She wondered if he might be going into shock. When they reached the hospital, she helped Nagi dismount from Hiru, in spite of his protests that he was fine.

The actual hospital visit was over with quickly. Nagi hissed between gritted teeth while the nurse on duty cleaned his injury. The doctor, who wore a surgical mask and dark glasses numbed the site with a few quick shots before sewing the cut closed. After the repair, the nurse applied a proper dressing. The staff even put Nagi's ruined trousers and boxers in a bag and gave him a fresh pair of scrub pants to wear.

Nagi was just starting to wonder when he would be released when a trio of young female staff came into the treatment room. They were all holding pens and squares of stiff paper. One of them advanced, nervously, in front of the others.

"Excuse me," The young nurse said with a bow. "We understand that you are a friend of Aono Sama's. We heard how you risked your life to save your girlfriend, in spite of being human." The young nurse blushed deeply. "My I please have your autograph?"

"Ahhhh," Nagi struggled with a sense of panic that tried to take hold of him. "Errr... Um... Sure."

"Yatta," The young nurse bounced before handing her pen and paper to Nagi.

Nagi signed autographs, feeling more then a little foolish. There was a lot of giggling. Through it all, Kiyo stayed beside Nagi protectively. Finally a senior nurse arrived and chased out the staffers.

"I'm sorry about that," She said as she signed Nagi out. "We don't usually see humans here, and your story got them over excited."

"It's alright," Nagi said. "Tsukune's told me he's been here a few times in the past. He's human too. Does he get treated the same way?"

"Aono san?" The nurse gasped. "You really are his friend? No, we could never approach him like that. He is always guarded when he comes in."

"Guarded?" Nagi questioned.

"The Newspaper Club," Kiyo explained. "They are always close to him."

"Ahhh," Nagi nodded as if he wasn't still lost. "He left that part out the last time he was home."

"You sound surprised," The nurse observed.

"It's just that Tsukune and I," Nagi shrugged. "We've always just been average guys. It's kind of a lot to take in, now that I've seen his school and everything."

"Well don't think to unkindly of us," The nurse said with a smile. "Most youkai are not that different from you."

"I think Kota had the right idea this morning," Nagi shrugged. "We're all Japanese."

"That is a good way to put it," The nurse nodded. She gave Nagi a small bow. "Please take care of yourself and have a good night."

After that it was time to leave the hospital. Nagi's shoulders felt tight as he walked out through the lobby, aware of the people (youkai?) watching him. Tama greeted them when they stepped out side. Once Nagi and Kiyo were back on Hiru, Tama handed him back his sword. The trip back to the village was an uneventful one, and was soon over.

"Stop," Kiyo called out as Hiru reached the edge of the village street.

"What's wrong?" Nagi asked as Hiru stopped suddenly.

"This is far enough," Kiyo said as she dismounted. "My house is right here."

"Alright," Nagi followed her with a wince. He offered her his hand. "Shall I walk you home?"

"Ummm," Kiyo was thankful that the night would make it hard for Nago to see her nervous blush. "Would you like to come in for some tea?"

"Err," Nagi blinked in surprise. "Alright."

"Excuse me?" Tama questioned.

"Thank you for everything," Kiyo said to the catgirl. "If you wouldn't mind letting Tsukune know, I'll take care Nagi tonight. I want to... share something with him tonight."

"I'll pass it on," Tama said with a nod. "I hope you have a good night."

"Thank you," Kiyo said.

"Thank you," Nagi added, because it seemed like the right thing to do.

Tama and Hiru disappeared up the street while Kiyo took Nagi's free hand and lead him to her door. There was an awkward moment at the door while Nagi waited for the Kiyo to turn on the lights. Once inside, she helped Nagi to a place at the table to wait while she made some tea.

Kiyo didn't believe how excited she felt. She had always wanted to make friends, but in her home village she was an outsider. Her family were counted as Barakumin, unclean. Even the real Barakumin of the village didn't like associating with her family, because of the rumors about their nature. She had been relieved to attend the youkai academy, and was glad to make friends among her classmates. Now she was playing host to a young man. A young man that had spent the day with her, making her feel special and appreciated. A young man who had been injured while protecting her.

"Nagi," Kiyo asked as she served him tea. "I should have probably asked this sooner, but do you have a girlfriend?"

"No," Nagi answered with a little shake of his head. "I go to an all boys school, like Kota does."

"I see," Kiyo felt a little relieved.

"How about you?" Nagi asked.

"What?" Kiyo blinked.

"Well," Nagi said. "You're pretty and intelligent, and you have beautiful eyes. I'm sure there's been some boys that have wanted to date you."

"No..." Kiyo said slowly. "There are some boys here at school that I have talked with, but they have not..."

"Oh," Nagi sipped his tea.

"Nagi," Kiyo spoke up before her nerves got the better of her. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Always," Nagi said with a nod. Nagi liked honest, direct communication. It was, he knew, one of the reasons he didn't have much luck with girls. He wasn't good at reading 'subtle.' When a girl he liked in middle school tried to play hard to get, he saw it as rejection and moved on.

"I was wondering how you felt about youkai," Kiyo said carefully.

"Before coming here," Nagi answered. "I didn't believe in youkai. I mean, I heard stories and I go to shrines to pray, but I never really took it all that seriously."

"And now?" Kiyo questioned.

"At first I still didn't want to believe," Nagi said. "I thought that Tsukune was trying to set me up for a joke, although that's never been his style. For a while it didn't sink in that all of this was real. When it did, I almost panicked."

"Oh," Kiyo's heart sank.

"And then something changed," Nagi continued. "Something happened to change everything."

"What happened?" Kiyo brightened.

"You did," Nagi smiled. "You helped me to put it all together."

"I don't understand?" Kiyo said.

"Think about it," Nagi said. "Here I am. I'm just another normal person on their way to becoming a business man. I'll be one of millions, working hard to earn a good living. Suddenly, I was holding a sword, sort of, riding some kind of dragon thing, while a pretty woman is holding on to me. Suddenly I get to be a hero like in a story, or something I would dream about when playing with my friends as a kid." Nagi grinned. "I'll even have a scar from my first battle." He chuckled. "I know I didn't really do anything, but for that one moment, my entire life was changed. Whatever happens after this, I will know that nothing is impossible." He reached out and touched Kiyo's hand.

"Kiyo," Nagi said seriously. "Thank you for everything."

"Ummm," Kiyo blushed. "You're welcome." She looked down at the table for a moment, but took hold of Nagi's hand before he could move it out of reach. She could not believe how nervous she was feeling.

"So you believe in youkai now?" Kiyo asked, trying to direct the conversation back to where she wanted it to go.

"I kind of have to," Nagi said. "I'm having tea with one."

"You knew?" Kiyo looked up in surprise. "How?"

"It took me a while," Nagi admitted. "At first I just thought that maybe Tsukune asked you to be nice to me, but that didn't seem right. And then there was the way you listened to me when I talked about my school, or my home, as if it was all something new and exciting."

"I just come from a small farming village," Kiyo tried to defend herself out of reflex.

"And then finally, there was this," Nagi explained, holding up her hand. "When we went out tonight, you had nail polish on."

Kiyo looked at her hand. Her nails were smooth and healthy, without even a hint of polish. She looked back at Nagi's face.

"When you made a bandage for me," Nagi smiled. "I wondered how you tore my pant leg so easily, and so neatly. I am guessing that you used your nails in some way. You made them sharp enough to cut through the cloth, but the polish came off because of it."

"You're right," Kiyo admitted.

"Thank you for that," Nagi said.

"Does it change anything?" Kiyo asked.

"What do you mean?" Nagi questioned.

"Does it change how you think of me, now that you know I'm youkai?" Kiyo clarified.

"No," Nagi shook his head.

"Do you want to know what kind of youkai I am?" Kiyo felt herself starting to blush.

"That's up to you," Nagi shrugged. "I mean, I don't know much about getting along with girls to begin with. Is telling me your... Is that like telling me your birth date and blood type?"

"Huh?" It was Kiyo's turn to be confused.

"This is just what I get from the media," Nagi explained. "But as I understand it, when a guy and a girl want to get serious about each other, they compare birth dates and blood types to see if they're compatible. A Taurus and an Aries usually don't get along well, for example, because they can both be headstrong."

"I see..." Kiyo reflected on his words. "Yes... It is a little like that."

"Ahhh," Nagi felt a wave of nervousness.

"But it's more then that," Kiyo went on. "You were willing to risk your life for me. Even before that, you accepted me. You protected me from harm during the festival this morning." She stroked the plushy cobra that she still had with her. "You even gave me a present."

"Ahhhh," Nagi blushed.

"You have told me about yourself," Kiyo said. "You shared a little bit of your life with me. I want to share a little of myself with you."

"Um..." Nagi couldn't think of an argument. "Alright."

"I understand what you said about wanting to be compatible," Kiyo said. Under the table where Nagi couldn't see, she started to tug her panties off. "For youkai, compatibility has to do with things like diet and what we need to survive. A mermaid and a tengu would not be able to live together for example."

"That's understandable," Nagi nodded.

"As for me," Kiyo went on. "I would have a hard time living someplace very cold."

Nagi blinked as Kiyo's skin changed. Her face, neck, and arms became a shiny bronze color, with green highlights along the ridges of her facial bones. Her skin was a lighter shade of bronze than her hair. He also felt a change in the texture of the hand holding his. He looked down and saw that her nails had changed into sharp talons, and that her skin was covered with tiny little, bead-like scales. He could see that the green highlights actually made a mottled pattern on her arms. He looked back up at her face. The change did not take away from Kiyo's beauty. Instead is heightened the exotic quality of her appearance.

"Wow," Nagi breathed.

"Nagi," Kiyo said as she tossed her panties aside. "I really liked being with you today." Her body continued transform. "I like the way you talk with me, and the way you make me feel." She raised up on her serpentine body a little, her long tail looped once under her for support before reaching all the way around the table to where Nagi sat. End to end, she was more then six meters long. "I would really like it if you would be my boyfriend."

Nagi was slow to answer. He was drawn in by Kiyo's beauty. Her large eyes filled his sight. He could feel his heart beating and his face grew warm.

"Nagi..." Kiyo drifted closer. "I like you."

"Kiyo..." Nagi tried to get his brain to work. A pretty woman wanted to be his girlfriend. She was interested in him, when no other girl had seemed to be. She wasn't human. He had had fun being with her. She said she liked him. "I... I..."

"Nagi?" Kiyo breathed, her heart pounding with nervous excitement.

"Yes," Nagi said, looking into her deep, olive green eyes. "I would be happy to be your boyfriend."

"Yes," Kiyo sighed happily.

"Ummm," Nagi wasn't sure what he should do next.

Kiyo saw his hesitation and decided to help him out. She embraced Nagi and kissed him. It started with just a light peck, and then another. Nagi didn't know when or how, but he realized that he was kissing Kiyo deeply as they tussled about. Logic had escaped him, and he was too caught up in the moment to care. As he moved though the small house with Kiyo, Nagi decided he would worry about being logical in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't until Tsukune woke up in the early morning that he remembered what he had overlooked. He had forgotten about Kota and Emmy. His sense of duty rushed into play, making him completely awake. He knew that he needed to check on his guests, including finding out how Nagi was doing. He sat up, intent on fulfilling his responsibilities, only to be stopped short by a firm hand grabbing his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" A seductive voice demanded.

Tsukune turned to see Moka looking up at him with dreamy eyes. In the semi darkness of the early hour, her shape was little more then a silhouette, but her eyes had a red glow within them, as if from burning coals. Tsukune was stunned, because he could feel Moka's youki, but the seal was still in place.

"Well?" Moka questioned in a drawl.

"I need to check..." Tsukune started to say.

"No," Moka cut him off. "You need to remove the seal."

"Huh?" Tsukune blinked.

"Now, Tsukune," Moka ordered.

Tsukune did as he was told. He reached for the rosario and pulled the seal free. Moka's youki flared briefly and the silver haired vampire sat up.

With a satisfied sigh, Moka performed a lazy stretch. With a seductive smile for Tsukune, she raised her arms up over her head, and then ran her fingers though her long hair. All the while, her bare breasts were thrust out to entice her lover. After her little show, she reached out to Tsukune. She pulled him close and laid back down in the bed with him.

"Ruby has not come to wake you yet," Moka said. "So you have time to relax a little longer. As for your friends, I am sure if there was any problems, someone would have let you know."

"You're probably right," Tsukune admitted.

"Of course I am," Moka said with a smirk She cuddled in close to him, savoring the scent of his body, his blood.

"How did you do that?" Tsukune questioned. "When I tried to get up, the seal was still in place."

"Hmmmm?" Moka raised her head and processed Tsukune's words. "It wasn't easy. The other me was asleep, so her will wasn't there to resist me. Taking control of our body was hard. I don't think I could describe it for you, but if I concentrate very hard, I could reach past the seal."

"I see," Tsukune said. "I wonder if the seal is weakening." He held up his holly lock and looked at it.

"Would that be a bad thing?" Moka asked. "If the seal stopped working all together?"

"Moka," Tsukune rolled onto his side to put his arms around her. "I love you. I love both of you, or all of you, or how ever you want to say it. If something were to happen, to ether of you... If I were to lose ether of you, I would be very upset. But if you decide to remove the seal, to set it aside once and for all, I would still love you, all of you."

"If I were to set aside the seal..." Moka mused. "I don't think I like that idea right now... What about the other way around? What if the seal's effect became permanent? Would you be upset to lose me?"

"Yes," Tsukune said without hesitation.

Moka smiled at Tsukune's reaction. It wasn't just what he said, or how quickly he had answered that made her happy. When Moka had asked her question, Tsukune had reacted by holding her just a little bit tighter, as if he was afraid to lose her.

"Ahhhh," Moka sighed. "My poor Tsukune. You would be so lost without me."

"You're right," Tsukune said.

"But you have your other little lovers to keep you happy," Moka teased him. "I'm sure you don't really need me anymore."

"That's a lie," Tsukune said firmly.

"Is it?" Moka questioned him. "If I was gone, both of me, and it was just you and the others, what would you do?"

"I don't know," Tsukune sagged, feeling defeated at the thought.

"Well you would still get to build your business," Moka prodded. "You could build up your small domain and get rich."

"Why would I bother?" Tsukune shook his head.

"So you could have the life you want with your lovers," Moka said as if it only made sense.

"Ruby would be happy living in a hovel with me," Tsukune snorted. "Mizore would be happy being a housewife in a quiet little neighborhood. Kurumu likes to have the nicer things in life, but wants to earn them for herself. I could just be an anonymous salary-man somewhere, and we could all have a cozy house together, and that would be it."

"Moka," Tsukune looked her in the eye and his face hardened. "The only reason I push myself so hard is to be worthy of you. I need to be able to prove to you, your family, and to everybody else that I am good enough to be a part of your life. I stayed in this school to be with you. I've risked everything to be close to you. I'm willing to die to protect what is important to you. After we graduate, that isn't going to change."

"What about those human women?" Moka couldn't help test Tsukune a little. "They seem to like you."

"What about them?" Tsukune shook his head. "I'm sure they're nice, but I am already in love." He rolled onto his back with a sigh. "One thing I do not want or need is any more women in my life." He gave an amused chuckle. "Well, I guess will want a few more girls in my life eventually, and I am sure I will love them very much."

"What?" Moka pushed herself up onto her elbows to glare down at a smirking Tsukune. "What girls are you talking about?"

"Some day," Tsukune smirked up at Moka. "I hope to have a family. And with someone as wonderful and as beautiful as you, I imagine we would have a very special daughter."

"Tsukuneeeee," Moka protested, Thowing herself down on him.


	129. Departing Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 129

Aiko was surprised by how late it was in the morning when she finally woke up. She had been surprised that she had slept so long, until she thought about how exciting the previous day had been, and how late she had stayed up. It was almost ten in the morning by the time she made her way down stairs.

Aiko was greeted at the foot of the stairs by one of the maids, and informed that brunch was being served in the dining room. When she arrived, the atmosphere was happy and lazy. Tsukune was sitting beside the quiet Mizore and the boisterous Kurumu. Emmy and Kota were sitting together with Ken and Iris, while Moka was talking with Rina, Kiyo and Nagi. Everybody welcomed Aiko with smiles.

"Good morning, Aiko. How are you feeling?" Tsukune said.

"Good morning," Aiko replied. "I slept very well. Thank you."

Aiko shared light conversation with the others as she ate breakfast. She was feeling relaxed and rested, making the strange sites of the previous day seem distant. After eating her fill, she sipped at a cup of tea and looked around the room.

Aiko tried not to be obvious as she looked the others over. Nagi's stunned expression was gone. He was smiling warmly at Kiyo, even if he was holding himself rather tightly. Emmy and Kota were sitting closer together, if that were possible, but they were calmer. The nervous excitement they shared was less, but there was no doubt that they were a couple. Moka kept looking towards Tsukune, and ether smiling or blushing. Aiko remembered the heated way Moka had acted towards him the night before and decided that they were already lovers. Mizore and Kurumu kept touching Tsukune lightly, as if to make sure he really was there, and that he was doing alright. Aiko suspected the other girls were nervous about the boy they liked being close to a vampire. Ken and Iris were bantering back and forth in a teasing way that Aiko found herself envious of.

XxXxX

The rest of the morning passed quickly. Before long it was time for the guests to pack up and head back to their respective homes. Ruby surprised Nagi by producing a new pair of uniform trousers. Once everybody was packed, the maids moved their bags and set them near the door. Tsukune then gave everybody one final surprise.

"Everybody," Tsukune said to his guests and companions. "I want to thank you all for making this a successful weekend. Before we part ways, I would like everybody to step out side.

Moka was not the only person to give Tsukune a questioning look. He just smiled and waved to the door. Out side on the village street a small crowd had gathered. All the available members of the Drama Club, the Dance Committee, the Festival Committee, a fair chunk of the Student Police, and a random selection of students that had come chasing rumors or looking for something interesting had gathered together. Some of them were holding up a banner.

"Thank you for visiting," The banner said in bright painted kanji.

"You all had a chance to see the festival," Tsukune said to the human guests. "Now I would like to invite you to just hand out with some of the student body."

"Everybody," Tsukune called out to the assembled students. "Thank you all for your hard work this weekend. Now, please come and get to know our guests.

XxXxX

Moka was proud of Tsukune, even if he did drive her a little crazy some times. His little farewell party was a good example of his way of doing things. He had organized the party by asking people he trusted to gather together, and to make some arrangements for some light refreshments. She suspected that the Dance Committee was using some of their leftover supplies. While his heart was in the right place, as the saying went, he was still a little blind to some things.

What Tsukune was unaware of, or willfully ignoring, was his own reputation with the females of the school. Kiyo and Emmy were not happy with the attention their boyfriends were receiving from some of the other girls. Ken was able to insulate Iris from some of the excitement by drawing her in among the Drama Club members and talking about their work. While there were some boys interested in talking with Risa and Aiko, they were crowded out by a large number of girls that wanted to talk about modern fashions, and popular styles. The fact that there were three couples present that gave at least partial credit to Tsukune for their romantic success only added to his reputation.

XxXxX

Rina loved all the attention she received. Girls complemented her on her sense of style for what she had worn to the dance. Guys were asking her if she was seeing anybody. It was fun being a guest of honor, without having the expectations of her parents hovering over her. She stole a glance over to where Tsukune stood with his friends. If only there was a way to have a private moment with him. She would have liked to thank Tsukune for everything that he had done for her, and to wish him the best for his future. She knew that her time at his school was going to be something that she would never forget.

XxxxX

"Can I ask you something?" Aiko said to Kurumu after drawing her off to one side.

"Go ahead," Kurumu answered with a smile. "Ask anything you want to know."

"I understand why you like Tsukune..." Aiko started.

"Love," Kurumu cut her off. "I love Tsukune."

"Yes..." Aiko gave her a frustrated look. "I understand why you... feel the way you do..."

"I doubt it," Kurumu smirked. "But go on."

"I was wondering why," Aiko continued. "Tsukune is obviously with Moka. Why do you want to chase after him? With your looks you could find a boyfriend that you wouldn't have to share with anybody. I know that Tsukune is a very special boy, but..."

"A man," Kurumu cut in again. "Tsukune is a man, no mater how young he is. And as to him being special, you just don't know."

"Could you explain it to me then?" Aiko asked.

"Alright," Kurumu nodded. "Do you know what Moka is?"

"She said she was a vampire," Aiko said. She couldn't believe she just said that as a part of a rational conversation.

"Yes," Kurumu nodded. "When I first tried to seduce Tsukune, and failed, I was angry. I was literally going to kill him." She held up a hand and brandished six inch long tallons for a moment as she spoke. "Moka, it turned out, was way more powerful then I am, and she was ready to kill me." She lowered her now normal again had with a small sigh. "The only reason I am still alive, is because Tsukune stood up to her. Just minutes after I tried to destroy his relationship with Moka, and then tried to kill him, he forgave me and risked his life to protect me. I thought I was in love with him after that."

"You 'thought' you were in love with him?" Aiko blinked.

"That's right," Kurumu nodded. "I spent most of the next two years chasing after Tsukune, trying to get him to kiss me, to touch me, to pick me over Moka. And during those two years, he treated me as a friend and showed me every kindness and respect. Aiko, I am a succubus. My kind are born from Lust. We live on Lust. Think about how many men, poor men, rich men, men of every station, who want to just have sex for the selfish pleasure they get from it." Kurumu grabbed on of her breasts lewdly. "That is what my body is for. I was born to attract men, to make them want me. I grew up expecting men to see me as nothing more then a living toy for their pleasure, and that it was perfectly acceptable for me to use them, for their money, their status, for food. And here was Tsukune," Kurumu sighed with a smile, glancing over to where he stood. "Who talked to me like a person. He showed me the same respect he showed everybody else. He rejected my offers for sex, but he didn't reject me."

"And then last year," Kurumu's expression became dark and her eyes looked like she was in pain. "Tsukune saved me again. He had saved me from Moka, he had saved me from my own ignorance by not giving in to me, and then he saved me from being taken and turned into something horrible." Kurumu gave herself a shake. "I'm sure you've heard stories of girls being kidnapped and turned into prostitutes, or even sold overseas."

"Yes," Aiko shivered.

"Imagine waking up in a room, a cell, naked and sore and almost ready to kill yourself," Kurumu said. "That's how I was." She was looking fully at Tsukune as she spoke to Aiko. "I wasn't in control of myself, and I just wanted to die. And then Tsukune was there. He was so strong and handsome, and so full of life. He nearly died trying to save me. I... He was badly hurt trying to get to the man who was holding me. That man stabbed Tsukune. He freed me, but he was badly hurt and bleeding a lot. When the others he had brought along caught up to him, they tried to help him by treating his injuries, but ended up poisoning him by accident." Kurumu looked back at Aiko with tears in her eyes.

"Tsukune saved me again," Kurumu sniffed, on the edge of crying but smiling proudly at the same time. "After he had rescued me. After they let us out of the hospital and I had learned all that had happened, I was so ashamed about being taken, about being week, about Tsukune nearly dieing because of me, that I decided to kill myself."

Aiko stood in mute shock. She was used to Kurumu being bold and confident. The busty young woman normally acted so sure of herself. Aiki was totally stunned to see Kurumu looking scared. She was so upset that her hands were shaking. Her story was so sad that it maid Aiko want to cry.

"I was going to kill myself," Kurumu continued. "I was going to drown myself so that I could never bother Tsukune again. But Tsukune wouldn't let me. He came for me, he called out to me. He saved my life again. He..." Kurumu took a shuddering breath. "He..."

Aiko was about to hug the other woman, to try to comfort her, but someone was suddenly there.

"Kurumu," Tsukune appeared as if by magic. He reached out and embraced Kurumu firmly and held her close. "It's all right," Tsukune soothed her. "I'm here."

"Tsukune," Kurumu's voice cracked. "I... I was..."

"It's fine," Tsukune said. "I love you. Everything's going to be all right."

"Thank you," Kurumu hugged him back

"I'm sorry," Aiko bowed as she apologized. "I was just asking her..."

"It's fine," Tsukune said gently as he held Kurumu close. "I know what you were talking about by the way she's feeling. It was a scary time for both of us."

"But it was worth it," Kurumu said against Tsukune's chest.

"What?" Aiko gaped in surprise. "Being kidnapped and, and... And then Tsukue nearly getting killed and..."

"I'm not happy about Tsukune getting hurt," Kurumu said. She made Tsukune turn so she could see Aiko without letting go of him. "I'll never be happy about that part. And it was a horrible experience. But in the end, when it was all over, Tsukune and I were closer then ever before." She looked up at him and smiled. "That was when I finally started to understand what it meant to be in love, and to truly love a person, and to be loved in return." She looked back at Aiko. The tears were nearly gone and her confidence was returning.

"There is a difference you see," Kurumu said. "Between loving someone and being in love with them. There is also a difference between being in love with a person, and being in love with an idea about that person. Tsukune, because he never simply gave in to my selfishness, gave me the chance to learn the truth about love, and to truly love him."

Aiko watched as Kurumu looked back up at Tsukune. There was a warm and caring look on his face as their eyes met, and they both smiled. Aiko could practically see the love flowing between them. It had been there between Tsukune and Moka as well. Aiko felt her heart ache. She felt sorry for Kurumu and Moka both, knowing that the man they both loved would have to be shared. At the same time, Aiko's heart ached with longing. She wished that she had someone she could share that kind of a meaningful connection with.

Aiko excused herself politely. She had her answer, and didn't think it would be a good idea to ask any more questions. She rejoined the general party while she considered what she had been told.

XxXxX

The bus ride back to the human world was quiet after the farewell party. Everybody had ended up receiving some kind of gift basket. There were some teas, candles, hand baked treats, and even some photographs. Aiko smiled at the cleverness of it all. The last memory of her visit to the Youkai Academy was one of happy and friendly students. If Aiko wanted to risk people thinking she was crazy by talking about a school of monsters, she would remember the friendly people that she would be hurting by betraying their kindness and generosity.

"You know what the worst part is?" Rina chattered away. "It's that nobody will ever believe us."

"I know the feeling," Kota replied. "Ever since Summer break, I have been going crazy wishing for someone to talk to."

"You knew about youkai since Summer?" Rina questioned.

"Tsukune told me after that Test of Courage he put together," Kota nodded.

"Why would he do that?" Aiko wanted to know.

"He said it was because he wanted a human friend he could talk to about the school when he was home on breaks," Koa explained. "But I think he did it for Emmy's sake."

"Why her?" Rina prodded.

"Before the start of the school year," Kota said. "Me, Tsukune, Nagi, and our friend Rin were hanging out together when we found out Emmy was visiting the area. She was all excited to meet Tsukune, and he agreed to keep an eye on her. We started hanging out together, and Tsukune asked me to help her learn the area, because he had other things he had to do. By the time school started, Emmy and I were close." He gave a sigh. "If you're wishing you could tell people about what we all just saw and learned, imagine how Emmy felt. She had to keep this big secret from me, and we really like each other."

"Ken had the same complaint," Iris nodded. "He told me he was glad that I was being trusted with the school's secret. He was afraid that he would have to hide it from me forever, or that if he told me after graduation, I would reject him."

"Still," Rina grumbled. "I wish I didn't have to keep it all a secret."

"Hey Nagi," Kota said to his friend. "You know who's really going to go crazy?"

"Who's that?" Nagi questioned.

"Rin," Kota gave an evil smile.

"Heh heh," Nagi smirked. "Yeah... Just wait until he hears."

"Wait?" Rina blinked. "You're going to tell someone about all of this?"

"Not just anyone," Kota explained. "Rin is our friend."

"It used to always be the four of us," Nagi added.

"Even if we don't tell him about the youkai part of it," Kota went on. "It will drive him up the wall that we got to visit Tsukune's school, and that Nagi and I have girlfriends"

"You know," Nagi chuckled. "You and I can talk with Tsukune openly, right in front of Nagi. If he doesn't believe us, he'll go crazy thinking that we're trying to mess with him."

"Which we would be," Kota nodded.

"Or he will believe us," Nagi continued. "And if he tries to tell anybody, we'll just say we were messing with him."

"I like it," Kota chuckled darkly.

"What would happen," Iris questioned. "If you tell your friend, and he believes you, but he keeps it a secret?"

"Then we will have one more friend we can talk with," Nagi declared.

"And that would be just a little closer the coexistence that Tsukune was talking about," Nagi stated.

"I see," Iris said thoughtfully.

Aiko listened to the exchange and had to agree that the pair of boys had a valid point. Iris, Rina, and herself could talk about their experience, as long as they used a little discretion, and nobody would worry about them. They could also talk to each other in front of class mates as a way to feel out who might take them seriously. It could be a way to help spreading the idea of coexistence.

"There's one thing I don't understand," Rina said. "Why is coexistence even important?"

"Think about it," Kota said, his tone becoming serious. "There are a bunch of old legends about a home, a village or even a whole town being terrorized by some kind of monster. There is all kinds of problems, even people getting killed, by just one out of control youkai or oni. It goes on and on until some kind of hero appears to settle the problem, one way or another. We were just at a school full of youkai. How many youkai is that? And they weren't just one year. That school had been around for years. How many youkai are we talking about now?"

"But humans are smarter then we used to be," Rina countered. "We have faster communication and travel, so it won't take months or years for help to come. And we have better weapons too."

"That just makes it worse," Nagi entered into the conversation. "The youkai we saw were parts of families. That means there are more then just the ones at school now, or that have already graduated. There will be more in the future. And the ones we saw were spending money. That means someone had to earn money. I doubt they all got it from shrine donations or what somebody dropped on the ground. That means that there are youkai, or people who are already supporting them, living and working all around us. That faster communication and those better weapons can be used by the youkai just as well as by anybody else. And remember, a lot of those youkai are faster and stronger then humans."

"He's right," Aiko said as the truth sank in. "If we don't find a way to coexist, then any one little misunderstanding could start a panic. It's like what we studied in world history about 'Witch Hunts.' People turned on each other. Some out of fear, others out of greed. Only this time the youkai will be the targets, and you know that they will defend themselves. The only way humans could ever know they were safe would be to hunt down every single youkai, even if it's only a baby."

"It's worse then that," Nagi said. "Even if suddenly every youkai was gone, Japan would have been ripped apart by the fighting. Our economy would collapse, and we would be forced to rebuild, all the while, we would have the fear of wondering if they were really all gone. And even if the youkai were gone, what about the people who supported them?"

"And what about the youkai that escaped?" Kota added. "Or that were never in Japan in the first place?"

"The whole world," Iris breathed, looking sick to her stomach.

"That's right," Kota said with a grim face. "Once it started, Japan would have to stand alone, locking out everybody. No business, no tourism, and no help from the outside. And to make sure no youkai escaped to get help or anything, nobody would be allowed to leave. It would mean cutting Japan off from the rest of the world, permanently."

"Or," Nagin listed the other choice. "Japan would have to convince every other nation in the world to do the same thing. It would have to be a war of total genocide."

"Even if Japan were to cut off ties to the rest of the world," Kota continued. "Even if we were to try and go it alone, the panic would still spread. Think of the Japanese in other countries. The people there might turn against them. If even one youkai is discovered, or anything like it, then the panic would start all over again. One country at a time."

"You seem to have though a lot about this," Rina observed with a note of scorn in her voice. Or maybe it was fear.

"World History and Economics," Nagi said simply. "Remember the panic of SARS? And that was just a bad flu. How about ancient witch hunts, or political revolutions. Even the rumor that a person was one of "Them," whatever the people were afraid of at the time, could destroy lives and families. If somebody you knew was innocent was accused, defending them only made you look just as bad."

"Also a lot of war games," Kota said sheepishly.

"So what do we do?" Rina questioned.

"We do what Tsukue does," Aiko said, nodding slowly.

"Yep," Kota said.

"That's right," Nagi added.

Aiko saw the two young men nodding. They had a proud look on their faces as they thought about their friend. She had to admit that she was kind of proud to know Tsukune also.

"What is it that Tsukune does?" Rina question. "Get girl youkai to fall in love with him?"

"What he does," Iris answered. "What we all need to do, is to take the time to understand each other, so we can find a way to get along. If we can understand each other, then think how much better off we would be."

"I know, I know," Rina huffed. "Remember I used to think he was some kind of playboy, some kind of jerk, until I talked to him. Remember what his friends said during the trip? He makes friends out of enemies."

"How about this," Kota said with a smile. "Wouldn't you want someone like Ken to be around when it was time to move furniture?"

"He had the muscles for it," Iris said with a blush coloring her cheeks.

"How about that thing that Tsukune uses like a motorcycle?" Nagi asked. "You would never have to buy gas, and it would be hard to steal."

The conversation wandered into speculation about different youkai and where they would fit in to the modern world. The atmosphere became relaxed as the bus carried the five test subjects towards their destinations. The bus drive didn't say a word, but smiled thinking about the report he would be taking back to the Board Chairman.


	130. D'etermined 'D'eclaration

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 130

Kurumu stood with Tsukune and the others as the guests boarded the bus. She saw them off with a wave and a smile. As soon as the bus was out of sight, she turned to Tsukune with a look that was down right predatory.

"Tsukune..." She said sweetly.

"Kurumu," Tsukune replied in an amused tone. "Is there anything I need to do to get ready? I know you already have a plan."

Kurumu inspected Tsukune with a small pout. She was happy hat he was willing to go along with what she wanted, but it was more fun when she got to tease him a little first. Tsukune was dressed in a clean uniform with all the trimmings, and he looked good in it to her. She gave him a little nod.

"First," She grabbed his arm and started pulling him down the street. "You and I are going to enjoy the festival for a while."

"Alright," Tsukune agreed, going along with her.

"And then we have reservations for dinner in town," Kurumu continued. "Mother wants to spend some time with us"

"Ahhhh," Tsukune nodded. "That explains why you're not cooking for me tonight."

"You thought I was going to cook for you?" Kurumu asked.

"I wasn't sure," Tsukune answered. "I know that sometimes you like to cook for me, and you're very good at cooking."

Kurumu blushed and fought down a surge of happy emotions. Whenever Tsukune just offhandedly complemented her, he was just so honest and open, it made her feel all warm and excited. She sometimes wondered if he did it on purpose.

"Maybe I should cook for you all the time?" Kurumu offered.

"But then what would Ruby do?" Tsukune countered.

"Why do you have to bring her up all the time?" Kurumu demanded.

"Because she is a part of my life," Tsukune answered. "It wasn't my idea, but I accepted her. Now I have to take responsibility for my choice."

"Well she can do the cleaning," Kurumu huffed.

"That doesn't seem fair to her," Tsukune observed. "Besides, if you have a career of your own, you may not have the time to cook for me."

"That's true," Kurumu pursed her lips and nodded.

Their conversation wandered off in familiar directions as they walked to the festival. By the time they had past the first booths, Tsukune and Kurumu were already sharing the dating spirit. They shared smiles with each other and held hands as they enjoyed the festival.

XXxxxXX

The establishment Kurumu took Tsukune to was the same one Ageha had had dragged them out to before. Tsukune had been worried that was where he would end up, so he had taken a little precaution. While spending time with Kurumu at the festival, Tsukune had 'sampled' treats and snacks, in enough quantity to guard against hunger. He had also, with a little stubbornness and arguing, persuaded Kurumu to let him change his clothes, so that he wouldn't be in his school uniform at a place that served more alcohol than anything else. He had dressed in simple back slacks and a white, short sleeved shirt. Kurumu, not wanting to miss out on a chance to dress up a little, wore black and red, sleeveless, Chinese mini-dress

The establishment was more lively than the last time Tsukune had been to the place. Kurumu gave her name to the man at the door, who immediately gave her a plastic looking smile. He lead them in to were Ageha was waiting, with a 'friend.' In the background music was playing, but it wasn't anything remarkable or memorable. Men and women were scattered around, at the bar and in the booths. As soon as Ageha saw them she dismissed her 'friend.' The man tried to argue, but a look from Ageha, and, Tsukune suspected, a touch of Charm, was all it took to convince the man to seek company elsewhere.

"Kurumu, Tsukune..." Ageha called out happily as she stood up to welcome them. She reached to embrace her daughter first. "I'm so happy you made it."

"Mother," Kurumu said just as happily. "Of course I would come to see you."

"Tsukune," Ageha reached for him without letting go of Kurumu. "You're looking good."

"Thank you," Tsukune said, letting the woman pull him into a group hug. "How are your you doing, mother?"

"Tsukune..." Ageha gave the pair of students an excited squeeze. "You remembered. I'm so happy." She let go of them. "Everybody sit." Ageha waved her hands at the booth.

Tsukune tried futilely to avoid getting stuck between the two women, but they had him out numbered. Once again he was caught between mother and daughter in the booth. When the waiter came by, Tsukune quickly ordered a coke. Since Kurumu was seated to Tsukune's left, he wanted to keep his drink firmly in his right hand. There is an old saying Tsukune had once heard about idle hands being the devil's playground. While Tsukune would not call Ageha a devil, he wanted to reduce the potential for her mischief as best he could. His left arm he very deliberately wrapped around Kurumu's shoulders. This kept his left hand safely away form most opportunities to be put in compromising situations or locations. Kurumu snuggled in close to Tsukune with no complaints.

Ageha watched the young couple carefully. They both looked happy and relaxed with each other, which she took as a good sign. Of course good friends found it easy to get along, but Ageha wanted more for her daughter than to just have a good friend. She wanted to make sure her daughter could be truly happy, and a succubus has needs.

"Tsukune," Ageha said sweetly after pouring herself and Kurumu glasses of champagne. "I just want to make sure you're taking good care of my precious daughter. You know she is devoted to you."

"She is very precious to me also," Tsukune said. "I get to share her happiness, and all of her feelings."

"That's good to hear," Ageha said, not truly satisfied with the polite if romantic answer. "But Kurumu is still at such a tender age, so I worry about her. I'm hoping you've helped her grow up a little."

"He has mother," Kurumu said. She smiled up at Tsukune briefly. "He has taught me to understand what love really is." She looked back to her mother. "And that it is much more then what I thought it was when I first thought he was my Destined One."

"Oh," Ageha was a little surprised at her daughter's confidence. "That's good to hear, but has he taken the time to give you some experience?"

"Excuse me?" Tsukune questioned uncomfortably.

"Tsukune," Ageha protested. "What are you waiting for? You have my blessings, and I know Kurumu wants you to. Why haven't you taken her someplace private and given her a good lesson?"

"Mother!" Kurumu protested sharply. Her face coloring.

"Mother," Tsukune said in a formal tone. "I have much to learn still. I don't see how I am in a position to teach Kurumu anything."

"Well..." Ageha was as frustrated with Tsukune as ever. While his emotions were openly displayed on his face, his mind and his reasoning were still a mystery. She couldn't help but wonder if he was messing with her, or maybe if he really was gay after all.

"Mother," Kurumu said. "Tsukune loves me. You don't have to worry."

"It's my job to worry," Ageha argued.

"I'm sure," Tsukune added. "That in time, Kurumu and I will learn what we need to take care of each other."

Ageha gave Tsukune a questioning look. Sometimes, when a man is a little to dense, he could be having a different conversation than the people around him. She wondered if Tsukune understood what she was talking about. Sometimes she wished that she could just get him drunk and take advantage of him, just so he could get over his shyness.

"Mother," Kurumu said sweetly, seeing the stubborn look in the woman's eyes. "Did you get a chance to see the festival?"

Kurumu's well chosen question broke the tension in the booth. The conversation quickly turned to casual topics. Kurumu talked about the fair, and the special guests. Tsukune talked about the Board Chairman's hopes for the school. Ageha related the story of an intrusive police lieutenant that had come around asking questions. Tsukune filled her in on more of the situation. Ageha's tale of how she dealt with the lieutenant had been amusing even to Tsukune. Eventually 'dinner' was served. The meal, such as it was, turned out to be an assortment of foods that might be considered appetizers at real restaurant. Mostly fried or baked things that could be eaten with or without utensils, with an assortment garnishes and dips.

Tsukune asked Kurumu about some of them, including if she knew how to make them. Kurumu admitted that she knew how to make some of the morsels, and told him what she could. When Tsukune observed that they would make an interesting snack for students trying to study, a little light went on in Kurumu's eyes. She started talking about ideas for recipes for the school paper. She admitted that it was too late to get anything ready for the November issue, but agreed with Tsukune that it would be a perfect thing to put in the December edition.

Ageha watched Kurumu and Tsukune talking happily, about food of all things. It was strange to her, but she knew it was something important to her daughter, and was glad to see that Tsukune supported Kurumu's interests. Seeing the way they so easily communicated and shared with each other gave her a warm feeling. She watched them talk back and forth and knew that if a pen had been at hand, they would have started writing on napkins. She had seen 'business dinners' turn productive the same way before. Not wanting to interrupt the happy couple, Ageha decided to take a moment to visit the ladies' room. She slipped out of the booth with a smile, not noticing as she crossed the room how three men set down their drinks and started moving at the same time.

XxXx

Tsukune was happy to be spending time with Kurumu. After the past few days he was more then ready to just take it easy for a while. He knew that in less then twenty four hours his chaotic schedule would resume. Unfortunately, Ageha always made him tense. The woman's preoccupation with... physical pleasures... made him nervous for some reason, even if he tried to hide it. It was that same tension that made it impossible to miss when she got up from the booth. He refused to sigh, but he did take the opportunity to set down his almost empty coke glass and to unwrap himself from Kurumu, just so he could ease his shoulders a bit. It was also because of the tension that Ageha inspired that Tsukune was alert enough to notice a flash of violent intent and a pair of men following her. Tsukune started to get up from the booth.

"You don't need to get up," A voice like gravel said.

Tsukune finished standing only to find himself face to chin with a broad chested man in a dark suit. Tsukune looked up into the man's face and saw a cold, toothy smile. The man opened his jacket enough to show the handles of some kind of knives that he had ready to draw.

"Be a good couple of kids," The man said. "Nobody will get hurt if you coo-Erk..."

The man's words cut off in a sour note as Tsukune's knee caught him in the groin with enough force to lift him inches off the ground. Tsukune didn't give the man a chance to recover. His next strike was a pair of knuckles to the man's throat. He then grabbed the front of the man's jacket to support his weight. To anybody paying attention, it happened so fast it would look like the man had hopped on his toes once before stumbling. Tsukune appeared to just be helping the unsteady drunk to sit down.

XxxXxx

Ageha had been more than a bottle of champagne down before her daughter had arrived. She was nowhere near drunk, but she was feeling relaxed. She was so used to being in bars and clubs, where sharp bartenders and other staff (bouncers) kept an eye out for trouble, that is was easy for her to concentrate her attention on Kurumu. Her daughter was happy, healthy, and safe. The night was young. Ageha didn't anticipate any real problems. She crossed the main room of the club and started down the short hall to the restrooms, unaware of the action unfolding at the booth where she had left Kurumu and Tsukune.

"Ageha, darling..." An oily voice called out behind her.

Ageha felt a chill run down her back as she turned to face whoever had spoken. A pair of men stood in the hall. As alike as two peas in a pod, the men were of average height and build, with sharp faces. Both of them were in identical dark suits and dark glasses.

"Excuse me," Ageha said sweetly, acting perky and care free. "Do I know you?"

"No," The man closest to her said with a small shake of his head. "But we know you." He smiled slowly, revealing needle like teeth. "And we know that you will want to do as we say."

"And why is that?" Ageha batted her eyes.

"Now, now," The man said. "You have been resisting our invitations for too long. We tracked you down here because we want you to know how serious we are."

"What do you want?" Ageha questioned, her cheerful act fading.

"We want you to come work for our organization," The man said bluntly. "Fairy Tail can make use of your skills."

"No," Ageha said firmly, readying herself for a fight. She guessed that their glasses were a defense against her Charm. She plotted that if she back peddled a few steps, as if trying to get away, the man closest to her would try to grab her. If she acted scared, she should be able to find an opening, ether to strike with her talons, or to inflame his lust enough to turn him into a beast she could manipulate. She took her first step back.

"If you try to refuse us," The man said. "Or make any trouble, our friend watching over your daughter and her little friend has instructions he will carry out."

Ageha's blood ran cold. She froze, unable to think. Her desire to keep her daughter safe made her indecisive. She wanted to protect Kurumu, but was afraid to act, out of fear that anything she did might cause her daughter to get hurt. She looked at the men who were threatening her, but her mind was blank. Suddenly a wave of dark youki so strong that it made her knees weak washed over her.

"Yeeaa!' ***Crunch***

The man talking to Ageha turned, alarmed by the sudden wave of dark energy, and the cry from behind him. He saw his partner hanging limp from where his head was shoved though a hole in the mirror-tiled wall. He couldn't see his partner's face, but he could see the back of his head, and it looked as if his scalp had been clawed deeply. The man became aware of a pair of burning red-black eyes staring into him and instinctively tried to retreat. He knocked Ageha over and stumbled backwards.

"You don't know who you're messing with," The man yelled. "Fairy Tail... Fairy Tail will..." He backed into a wall

"Fairy Tail will not threaten what's mine!" Tsukune roared as he stalked forward. "Nobody will threaten what is mine! Not my school! Not my home! Not my friends! And not my family!" His clawed hand shot forward.

The man saw that hand coming for him. It struck his chest hard enough to force the air from his lungs. A burning pain spread through his chest and there was crunching sound as the world seemed to lurch. As darkness filled his vision, he wondered why the floor was rushing towards him.

Ageha sat on the floor of the hall trembling. Tsukune stood just a few feet away radiating youki the way a furnace radiated heat. The very air around him rippled with dark energy. He had come to her rescue, but she feared what it could mean for Kurumu.

"Tsukune," Kurumu bounded around the corner as if summoned by Ageha's thoughts. "Mother!" Kurumu hurried her mother's side.

"My baby," Ageha hugged her urgently. "You're alright! Oh thank goodness." Ageha realize she was crying with relief.

"It's alright mother," Kurumue held her. "Tsukune was there. He protected me." She tried to sooth her mother.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said in a voice that was calm, but at the same time intimidating. "Why don't you help your mother to freshen up. I need to take care of this."

"Alright," Kurumu gave him a nod. She turned her attention to her mother. "Come on mother." She helped the woman find her feet. "Let's go check our makeup."

Tsukune watched the two women make their way into the ladies' room. He was dealing with youkai, so he felt confident that the thugs would survive. Fortunately he had a way to deal with them. Before following Ageha, he had sent one of the waiters to get the police. He knew that the Koban was short staffed, but they only had to hold the incapacitated youkai thugs until they could be passed on to the Board Chairman. Once that was done, Tsukune retreated to the mens' room to clean up and calm himself down.

By the time he emerged, he was mostly back to his usual self. He tried not to look at the damage he had done to the walls, or the blood that the club staff was trying to clean up. He was still feeling a little angry, and his own strength was more then a little frightening. He kept himself from feeling bad about what he had done by remembering what Fairy Tail had done to him and his friends in the past, and that the people he had just dealt with had been willing to hurt Kurumu and Ageha.

Tsukune stepped out of the short hall into the main room of the club, and was met by applause. News of his actions had spread while he had been composing himself, and the club was filling up. He tried to smile and wave politely as he made his way back to the booth, where he was glad to see Kurumu and her mother waiting for him. Tsukune was again made to sit between the pair of succubi, but didn't protest. As soon as he sat down, two buckets, each with a bottle of champagne on ice, were placed on the table. Several glasses of coke soon followed. Tsukune was never comfortable with being the center of attention from a crowd of strangers. He put his arm around Kurumu, enjoying the comfort of her company.

Ageha, who was used to being the center of attention, and probably to help get over the shock of what had happened, made a show of being proud of Tsukune. She called him 'son,' and dotted on him every bit as much as she did Kurumu. She even tried to talk to him about clothing and wanting to take him shopping. Tsukune thought that her attentions were harmless enough that he didn't protest.

"Tsukune," Ageha cuddled in close to him. "About what you said back there..."

"Yes?" Tsukune questioned.

"You said you wouldn't let Fairy Tail threaten what was yours," Ageha said. "Does that mean I belong to you now?"

"Mother!" Kurumu protested. "No!"

"I guess," Tsukune shrugged.

"Tsukune," Kurumu gawked in disbelief.

"Oh really now," Ageha smiled mischievously.

"I said," Tsukune clarified. "Not my school, my home, my friends, or my family. I won't let anybody threaten what is important to me, mother."

"Tsukuneeee..." Kurumu and Ageha gushed happily, smothering him with ample breasted hugs.


	131. Aono's Monday

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

A/N: With thanks to all who read and review my work, and recognition to InMyOwnMind for helping me spot a weakness that needed to be addressed. Thank you all. Brone.

Chapter 131

Ageha awoke in the early afternoon with a yawn and a stretch. She looked around at the small hotel room and smiled. A young man was still dead asleep on ether side of her, and a pretty woman cuddled up against her. The woman had just been a little snack, and an accessory that helped her play with the two men, who had fed her well. Ageha sometimes wondered if she should settle down. There was a little love hotel that she had partial ownership of. If she bought out the other owner, she could have the top floor remodeled into a nice penthouse mansion. With the right charms, Ageha could live in the penthouse and let lusty couples bring their lust to her. Ageha climbed out of bed and headed for the shower while she considered her options.

She liked working in the clubs as just another woman, because she was free from most responsibilities. When things got too complicated she could just switch clubs. She was actually semi regular at three different clubs, with clients at each one, as well as the men who brought their business to wherever she was. She was willing to admit that she did not want the hassle of running her own club. Her friend Celia, on the other hand, loved the sense of power being in charge of the club gave her. Ageha sometimes envied the stability her friend had.

Thinking about stability and responsibility made Ageha think about Tsukune. He was a remarkable young man, so driven and full of life. In that one fearful moment, when he had come to her rescue, she got to see a glimpse of the passion he kept bottled up in side. She remembered how he had been when he had rescued Kurumu. Tsukune may be young, but he was the kind of man to inspire some very passionate dreams in a woman. Ageha thought that maybe she should consider herself a member of Tsukune's harem. She would love to get him alone sometime and find out if he would show some of that of his passion in bed. It wasn't her daughter's love for Tsukune that kept Ageha from chasing after him openly, but his own seriousness.

Sometimes she felt bad for her daughter. Kurumu was in love with a man that was so serious and responsible. He had left the party early, a party for him after what he had done, and Ageha had made sure people knew that he had done it to protect everybody from Fairy Tail, because he had school in the morning. Tsukune had been very polite but firm about it. When Kurumu had pouted about his decision, Tsukune simply said that he was ready to take a bath and go to bed. For some reason that had made Kurumu very excited, almost childishly so. While she was wondering about her daughter's behavior, Tsukune had given Ageha a hug and a polite kiss on the cheek, making her feel a little giddy as well. As they left, holding hands, Ageha remembered thinking it was a shame that Tsukune was too serious to see what he was missing out on.

By the time Ageha had herself put together and her bags packed it was already mid afternoon. She thought briefly about seeing if Kurumu wanted to do some shopping after class, but decided not to. She looked at the still sleeping bodies in the bed, and smiled. No, she thought to herself. She was not ready to settle down yet. Not until she found a man who would be as special to her as Tsukune was to her daughter.

XxXxXxX

Yukari was glad that the festival was over. Because of the Board Chairman's 'special guests, her plans for the weekend had been trashed. Her hopes of spending time with Moka and Tsukune had been sacrificed to support Tsukune's ability to play host to the visitors. At first she had been happy to do as Tsukune asked. She got along well enough with Kokoa that she didn't think it would be hard to work with her for most of the weekend. Also, it was Tsukune who was asking her to do something.

But over the weekend, something started to bother her. Yukari started to wonder why she was the one asked to help with the booth. Mizore could have helped out just as well, or even better since Kokoa was the one that was supposed to be the most visible. The young witch found herself questioning her relationship with Tsukune. It was Kokoa, durring a quiet moment, that found the right words to get Yukari's brain working.

"What is with you?" Kokoa had questioned after Yukari had talked about wanting to be with Moka and Tsukune. "Your Moka is almost nothing like my real sister, so I don't see why you think she is so special. And what is it that you like about Tsukune so much anyway?"

Kokoa had asked such questions in the past, but that one time it was different. Yukari suspected that it had to do with her own thoughts being receptive to the question, because of the mood she was in at the time. The question clicked into place in the young witch's head, making her want to answer it.

Yukari was counted as a genius by many. Her teachers appreciated how well she did with her school work, in and out of the classroom. Others thought of her as just being super smart, ether because she could figure things out, or remember information. The simple truth was that Yukari loved to learn. She loved the thrill of discovery that came from solving a puzzle. Now she had a puzzle that would truly challenge her mind; her own heart.

Xx-^-xX

Tsukune started his morning feeling relaxed and happy. He and Kurumu had enjoyed a passionate night together before falling asleep. He realized that it was a good thing that she was with him last night, because he needed her talents to help him settle his youki. After the fight in the club, Tsukune had been able to get control of himself, but his youki had not been burned off, making him feel on edge. Kurumu had been more then happy to receive his passion and affection, and in doing so had helped him. His only regret in the morning was that it was a Monday, and he had to face his responsibilities at school, in stead of staying in Kurumu's embrace.

Waking Kurumu was easy. All Tsukune had to do was try to sit up, and Kurumu immediately tightened her arm around him. Tsukune knew she was awake because she protested his attempt to get up.

"Nooooo," Kurumu mumbled into the pillow. "Stay here."

"We have school," Tsukune reminded her.

"I don't care," Kurumu pouted.

"But if we don't go to school," Tsukune said. "We wont graduate."

"Mother never went to high school," Kurumu argued.

"If you don't graduate," Tsukune went on. "Yukari will be able to brag about being better then you."

"Tsukune..." Kurumu protested.

"And your mother would upset with me," Tsukune added. "If I didn't make sure you did good in school."

"You're horrible," Kurumu said, looking up at him with one eye, most of her face still pressed into the pillow.

"I know," Tsukune sighed theatrically. "I am just a monster." He reached down and caressed Kurumu's back. "I selfishly seduced your innocent heart and forcefully corrupted your body." He slid his hand along her side. "And even now," He grinned evilly. "I am ready to tease your body for my own ends."

"Don't you dare," Kurumu's exposed eye shot wide.

"Are you ready to get up?" Tsukune leaned in, still grinning.

"Noooooooo..." Kurumu's voice became a cry of protest as he tickled her.

Kurumu couldn't resist Tsukune's attack. As her body spasmed, she tried to roll away from him, to escape his fingers. She managed to roll herself up in the bedding before the attack stopped. Then she felt the bed shake and heard footsteps retreating across the room.

"Tsukune," Kurumu sat up, flustered and frustrated. "Tsukuneeee..."

XxXxX

Tsukune tried not to harbor a grudge. He liked being a nice guy, who could forgive the occasional difficulties in life. With his precious friends around him, it should have been easy to keep a smile on his face. However, Monday's just didn't want to give him a break. At the front gate of the school Tsukune saw the first sign of how his day was going to go, literally. Somebody had made up a sign and hung it on the school gate. Tsukune saw the sign and groaned.

"Aono's Academy," The sign said.

Tsukune pulled the sign down and ripped the poster-board apart. He made a mental note to see if there was any fire magic he could learn, to better destroy such things in the future. Of course, Moka and the others wanted to know what the sign was about. Kurumu was very happy to tell them.

"The whole club heard him," Kurumu giggled. She tried to make her voice deepper, doing a fair impersonation of Tsukune. "Nobody will threaten what is mine. Not my school. Not my friends. Not my home. And not my family." Kurumu's voice returned to normal and she giggled happily once more.

The rest of the group thought it was a very touching story. Yukari quickly whipped out pen and paper to make a little sign on her own. She cast a charm to make the sign stick to left chest, like a paper badge. Her sign declared her 'Tsukune's friend.'

If that had been as far it had gone, Tsukune would have been alright with the story getting around. Unfortunately, Yukari, as bright as she was, was not the only person to have the idea of labeling herself. Between the students that had seen the sign at the front gate before Tsukune had taken it down, and the spreading of the story, paper badges were suddenly the new fashion accessory fad of the school. 'Aono's Academy' badges were already in evidence before Tsukune even reached homeroom.

While Tsukune was erasing 'Aono's Academy' from the blackboard, he could hear his classmates talking. Rumors were already spreading about why he had said what he did, and what his words meant. Besides the story of the day, Tsukune could also overhear Kiyo talking with someone else. She was talking about how happy she was to have a boyfriend, and how it was all thanks to Tsukune. As he headed to his seat, Tsukune could almost feel Monday pointing and laughing at him.

Tsukune's Monday seemed to be feeling especially vicious. Several somebodies with creative skills had to be working overtime. By lunch time, 'Aono's Academy' badges and signs were everywhere. Tsukune didn't think raising a fuss would do any good, so except for members of the Student Police, Tsukune didn't say anything about the little badges and signs. Unfortunately, he was not the only one being bothered by the latest excitement. As much as his close friends tried to hide it, they were also being troubled by what was happening. Tsukune wondered darkly, if he took up drowning kittens if it would damage his reputation, or become the school's newest sport?

Once classes were over for the, Tsukune's real problems for the day started. The Student Counsel meeting was unproductive. Ignoring the sign someone had put up that said 'Aono's Counsel,' had been easy, in spite of having to sit and look at the thing for an hour. There was no real counsel business to discuss, just a rehashing of old topics. Tsukune gave reports of Student Police activities, as well as reports for his committees. Someone had circulated some petitions to try to change the school uniforms again, so the topic had to be discussed before it was agreed to be investigated further. School lunches were also discussed. When the counsel meeting was finally over, Tsukune sighed with resignation. He parted company with Moka and headed for the Board Chairman's office.

Tsukune was never fond of going to the Board Chairman's office. Having to see the headmaster at any school, for nearly any student, was something to be avoided. For Tsukune, going to the office usually equaled bad news. Even if it was something good, it usually meant something bad to Tsukune. Receiving Hiru had, as Tsukune had suspected at the time, turned out to be a way for him to be more useful to the Board Chairman. With a sense of impending grief, Tsukune approached the doors of the inner office. Ruby wasn't at her desk, and the first year girl at the 'Honor Guard' desk looked as white as a sheet. Tsukune sympathized with the girl, and hoped that Ruby was packing their things to move out of the manor and back in to the small village house. With one of his own Student Police watching, Tsukune had to at least act confident. He gave her a brave nod and reached for the door.

"Welcome my boy," The Board Chairman greeted Tsukune with a smile. "Welcome. Close the door and come on in."

Tsukune did as he was told. He saw the chairs arranged in front of the Board Chairman's desk and knew he would be giving his report to the whole board. Trying to at least act confident, he marched up into the space between the chairs and the desk.

"Tell us, young man," Said the voice that sounded like ripping parchment. "How bad did it go? How many of the humans killed?"

"Sir," Tsukune replied, guessing gender. "Nobody was killed, or even seriously injured, at this year's festival."

"Then they must have run away screaming," Declared the crackling voice. "How long did they last?"

"Our guests," Tsukune answered calmly. "Enjoyed the festival, and left on schedule, after a small party held for them by some of the students."

"Are you telling us," Lady Kuroi Sora, in a voice that sounded like the hissing of rain. "That nothing went wrong for the entire time that the guests were present?"

"No ma'am," Tsukune said, turning to face the appropriate chair. "There were a few instances where other guests to the festival revealed their true natures in front of the human guests. There was also an attack, which I believe was aimed at myself, while I was escorting the human guests."

"An attack?" The gravely voice questioned. "What happened?"

"Sir," Tsukune hoped he was guessing right. "A pair of former students, holding a grudge for past disagreements with me, tried to attack me when they thought I would be an easy target. They were caught by the Student Police before anybody could be seriously hurt."

"But someone was hurt," The ripping parchment voice observed. "How badly?"

"A small cut on his thigh," Tsukune reported. "Treated at the local hospital annex."

"And how did he take it?" The voice like a chorus of reeds asked.

"He was a little embarrassed by the way the hospital staff treated him like a celebrity," Tsukune said, remembering his own conversation with Nagi Sunday morning. "But he counts the injury a small price to pay for helping to protect a friend from harm."

"And how is this friend," Lady Kuroi Sora asked. "Following the attack?"

"The friend, a female student of the academy, was surprised by how quick a human was to act to protect her," Tsukune reported. "I believe that they are now a couple, hoping to see each other during the coming holidays."

"No deaths," The gravely voice observed. "No tears of lament. No chaos and destruction. Mikogami, I'd say you were right."

"Agreed," Lady Kuroi Sora said.

One by one the members of the board agreed that the experiment was a success. There was some grumbling, but no direct protests or arguments. The Board Chairman was given permission to expand human enrollment.

"Thank you," The Board Chairman said with a smile. "I appreciate your support, and I will keep you advised of how the project is proceeding. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to attend to my school."

The chairs faded from sight while the attendants turned and walked away. Tsukune found himself alone with the Board Chairman. He tried not to show his nervousness as he turned to face the man, but Tsukune could feel his back start to itch.

"Well boy," The Board Chairman said with his creepy but happy smile. "You did an excellent job. You deserve to be rewarded."

"Sir," Tsukune said. "With respect, I couldn't have done it without the help of my friends, the Student Police, or the many students that worked hard to make the festival a success."

"Well said," The Board Chairman nodded. "But you still carried the lion's share of responsibilities, and therefore deserve the majority of the credit. After all, you would have been assigned the blame if things had gone badly."

Tsukune didn't say anything. The Board Chairman had a valid argument. If things had gone badly, Tsukune would have been blamed and expelled. He watched the Board Chairman carefully and waited for the man to finish.

"You have done well," The Board Chairman continued. "In your role as the head of the Student Police, and with all of the other tasks I have given you."

He reached into his robe and pulled out a flat, hinged box about the size of his hand. He opened the top and set it on the desk so that Tsukune could see the contents. Resting on the velvet lining of the box was a medal. Mounted on a black ribbon was a silver shield with a pair of clasped hands in gold. Above the hands was a red stone set in the middle of a gold star

"This is for you," The Board Chairman said. "I have had similar medals made up for the members of the Student Police that have distinguished themselves. The shield is for those that helped defend the school last year. The hands are in recognition of those that have helped take care of their fellow students, when you rescued your young lady friend. For the students that have already graduated, medals have been sent to them. Tomorrow, you will wear your medal. After classes, gather your Student Police together and present them with the medals they have earned. Everything you need will be waiting for you at your headquarters."

"Thank you sir," Tsukune said with a small bow.

"Time has a way of running away with us," The Board Chairman sighed. He seemed to deflate a little in his chair. "When you've lived a long time, little things like weeks and months go by so quickly. Even years can slip by without you realizing it. I only have you for a few more months boy, so I better make the most of it." He gave himself a little shake and sat of straighter.

"There is a lot left to do," the Board Chairman said in keeping with his usual attitude. "I'm going to be expecting a lot from you boy." He closed the box and tossed it lightly to Tsukune. "Keep up the good work."

Tsukune left the office as calmly as he had entered. He gave a nod to the Student Police at the desk as he walked by. Once out of sight however, Tsukune's shoulders sagged and he blew out a heavy sigh.

XxXxXxX

"Welcome home Master," Ruby and the maids said in chorus as Tsukune entered the manor house.

Tsukune gave them a flat look. The house was spotless. The maids were wearing small smiles. Ruby looked so happy that she could break into song at any moment.

"Ruby," Tsukune said a a mellow voice. "What happened to moving back to the other house?"

"Master," Ruby practically sparkled. "The Board Chairman has arranged for other students to occupy the old house. You get to stay here until the end of the year."

"I see," Tsukune nodded, smiling pleasantly. "And what about Chiho and Botan?" Tsukune nodded towards the two maids.

"They have asked to continue serving you," Ruby said, starting to feel nervous about Tsukune's almost perfectly calm attitude.

"I see," Tsukune looked to the pair of maids. "Does this have anything to do with the story going around school right now?"

Both girls blushed deeply, answering Tsukune's question.

"Ruby," Tsukune turned his attention to her. "You did good to ask for help when we had special guests to take care of, but that is over with, so I do not see a reason for the additional maids."

"But..." Ruby started to argue.

"Ruby," Tsukune cut her off. "If taking care of me is too much for you, I will understand. I am sure that Chiho and Botan are more then willing to take over some of your responsibilities, in exchange for some of your rewards." His face hardened, becoming unfriendly. "Washing my back cannot be the easiest thing for you to have to do."

"I understand," Ruby said, dropping into a deep curtsy while blushing scarlet. "I will take care of everything."

"That is good," Tsukune said, heading for the stairs. "Come and get me when supper is ready."

A small part of Tsukune felt bad for threatening Ruby the way he had. What he had said bordered on being cruel. But the truth was that he didn't need two maids hanging around. Also, he didn't need extra people around trying to watch every little thing he did. The reason Tsukune truly didn't feel any remorse about refusing Chiho and Botan staying on as maids, in spite of their desire to serve him, was that he was not going to let Monday goad him into accepting some potential time bomb of a problem for no other reason then than to be nice to a pair of girls.


	132. Recognizing Lives

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 132

Wednesday morning made Tsukune wish he had stayed in bed. The only good thing about the morning was being able to be with the rest of the Newspaper Club. They had all gotten up early to hand out their latest edition of the paper in front of the school. Before they could set up their table, Tsukune had to take a moment to get rid of another 'Aono's Academy sign. When the first students started to appear on their way to school, Tsukune knew it was going to be a long day.

The Aono's Academy badges were still popular, but somebody had been getting industrious. The newest badges were well made with layers of stiff paper that had been laminated in some way. Not only did the badges say Aono's Academy, but they also had a shield with clasped hands, in imitation of Tsukune's own medal, as if it was the new insignia of the school. Tsukune felt his muscles spasm as he resisted the urge to react to the paper badges. The school's rules were very flexible when it came to the uniforms, allowing a lot of room for decorations or customization, so Tsukune couldn't protest the paper badges as being against uniform regulations. It looked like a fight he couldn't win, so Tsukune thought it was smartest to avoid or ignore the issue all together, if he could.

As Tsukune stood behind the table passing out papers, because his friends refused to let him stand in front of the table for some reason since back in their first year together, Tsukune wondered if it was too late to go back to bed. The badges were bad enough for his nerves. The way some of the girls looked at him while picking up a copy of the paper reminded Tsukune of his first weeks at the academy, when he was sure it was only a mater of time before one of his school mates would eat him. He stole a quick look at his friends. He wouldn't want to leave them to do extra work just because he was slacking off to avoid his troubles, but he suspected that he could get them to play hooky too, if he invited them along. Suppressing a sigh, Tsukune committed himself to the work that lay ahead.

Xx-^-xX

Yukari usually had a smile on her face, but after she had received her medal from Tsukune, she was smiling a little wider. When Tsukune had arrived at her door, she had been surprised and excited, because he never seemed to visit her. When he gave her the medal and explained what it was for, she had felt happy and proud. Seeing paper imitations the next day had been a little surprising, but it had in no way darkened Yukari's mood. In fact, the young witch had been even more proud of her badge, because, as they say, imitation is the most sincere form of flattery.

At the end of the day, after all of her school work was up to date, Yukari pulled out her new journal. It was a very simple, black, cloth bound book of blank pages bound together, but of very good quality, made to last. On the cover was a triangle. At the top of the triangle was her own heart and star symbol. On the bottom right was sign for Mars with the kanji for moon inside of it, her shorthand for Tsukune. On the bottom left was the kanji for blood surrounded by the symbol for Venus, representing Moka. The journal was for Yukari's project to understand her love for Moka and Tsukune.

Yukari had started her project in the most analytical way she knew how. In red ink, she started listing every fact she knew about Moka. She then went on to add the things she had could not prove or measure, including speculations about her preferred foods. Yukari made a similar list in blue ink for Tsukune. Her own information Yukari wrote down in coded shorthand, in black ink. After that, with red for Moka, blue for Tsukune, and black for herself or her thoughts, Yukari started writing down her observations and assessments. To be thorough, she included any additional social interactions in purple. By ordering her thoughts as objectively and with as little bias as she could, Yukari quickly realized some things that she had missed before.

Yukari realized that she had been too careless in the past when it came to her friends. She had liked to think that she knew them well, but once she had everything written down, she started to see things differently. And that had only been by Monday morning. After doing her share of breaking things down from the festival Monday afternoon, In spike of Moka, Mizore, and even Kurumu telling her she deserved a break, Yukari had added an additional journal, a green one because it was on sale, to her project. Again using red and blue for the two subjects of her emotions, Yukari started writing down everything she had seen, heard, or otherwise shared with Moka and/or Tsukune. She hardly got any sleep that night. She had to update her journals after receiving her medal from Tsukune, including writing down her feelings of the occasion.

Wednesday evening, Yukari added her feelings and observations to her journals. While her black journal that was core to her project, the green one helped her see things clearly. One of the things that Yukari was sure of, after using the journals to order her thoughts and observations, and to filter our her bias, was that Tsukune had taken both Moka and Kurumu as lovers. While it was clear that there would never be a threesome with that combination, Yukari still frowned at being left out. She wished that somebody had told her that Tsukune and Moka had become lovers.

Yukari added her feelings and observations about her favorite people being lovers to the black journal. It was her observations about herself and her own feelings that made things a little clearer. Yukari admitted that she had wished to be included by Tsukune and Moka in their intimacy, or at least had been notified when their relationship had reached that level. As she pondered what she could have done with that information, like how she could have used that to torment Kurumu, Yukari came to understand why she had been left in the dark.

Yukari needed to reflect on what she knew about her friends. Tsukune was a gently and modest person. He didn't like upsetting people, or calling unnecessary attention to himself. Moka had to be careful to present a proper image for the sake of her family. If Yukari had been told that they were lovers, and she had tried to use that information to goad Kurumu, the young witch realized that she would have betrayed her friends. It was a sobering thought.

XxXxXxX

Kokoa marched into the room used for detention Thursday afternoon with a scowl on her face. She glanced around as she entered, seeing that nothing had changed about the place, only the faces of the students that sometimes shared detention ever seemed to differ. Without hesitation, the young vampire dropped into her accustomed seat at a desk she had hoped to never see again.

"Welcome back," Said the elderly woman at the front of the room. "And you had been doing so well too. What a shame."

Kokoa didn't respond. She simply pulled out her pen and some paper to write her 'reflection paper.' She wanted to blame her misfortune on Tsukune, but knew that detention was her own fault. She had been trying hard to stay out of trouble. She had been keeping her grades up and not antagonizing anybody. She had avoided getting detention, or any punishment for that mater, for months. If she had kept her temper, she could have avoided trouble even longer, but she hadn't.

It had happened while her class was getting ready for Physical Education. The girls of her class were all changing clothes together, when Kokoa saw something unbelievable. No less then three girls in her class were wearing panties that said ((Property of Aono.)) Kokoa had exploded. By the time the teacher had arrived to discover what the noise and yelling was about, two girls were knocked out, and one was running, bottomless and screaming, down the hall.

Kokoa did not know why she had lost her temper. She had been frustrated by all the 'Aono's Academy' badges and tags that she had been seeing. As Kokoa wrote out her reflection paper, she tried to think of an acceptable reason for her actions, or at least a reasonable way to blame Tsukune.

VvvvvV

Moka sat down at her desk Friday evening with a sigh. Tsukune's responsibilities had taken away his free time once again. Between the Student Police, and the town police force, he was too busy for Moka to have as much time with him as she wanted. She knew she was being selfish, but it didn't stop her from missing him. The only thing to go right all week was when Tsukune had come to her Tuesday evening. He had explained his medal to her that morning. That afternoon, Tsukune told her later, he had passed out medals to several members of the Student Police. A stack of them had been delivered to the Student Police Headquarters. He had searched through them so that he could present the ones to Akira and Sheezu first, and then have them help him present the rest. When he was done with the Student Police, he had found a small number of boxed left over. Tsukune didn't need to see the names on them to know who they were for.

Tsukune had arrived at Moka's door Tuesday evening to present her medal to her. It had been fun for Moka to have Tsukune pin the medal to her jacket, while she was wearing it. He had become nervous as he carefully pinned the medal in place. They had stood together for a moment, with their matching badges, grinning happily. He was so cute that Moka just had to have him. Unfortunately, Kiyo, and her plushy cobra had been watching, so Moka had to settle for a kiss and a nibble.

XxxxxX

Ruby was in a such a good mood that she was humming to herself. Monday had been a little hard on her, having her master threaten to share himself with Chiho and/or Botan if Ruby insisted on keeping them around as maids, but even then, Ruby had been content to follow Tsukune's wishes. He had even done it properly. Tsukune had told Ruby that she was in charge of the staff, and had left it to her to find, and later dismiss the maids. Tuesday night, when Tsukune had finally come home to the manor house, he had presented a medal to her, pinning it to her blouse himself. After that, the week just got better for Ruby.

Tsukune was busy again. He had classes, school work, club activities, and the end of the Festival Committee work to take care of. His time with the Student Police was less then his time with the police force in town, but the two sets of responsibilities overlapped. Because Tsukune was busy, Ruby had more to do to help him. He had his school and police uniforms that needed to be kept clean and ready for his use. He needed her to prepare and serve meals so he could concentrate on his duties and studies. Of course if he was working hard, he needed to keep clean himself, so Ruby was always ready to help him in the bathroom.

OooOooO

Kurumu wondered where her weekend had gone. As she pulled herself out of bed Monday morning she looked back and tried to reason out how time had gone by so quickly. School work and personal care didn't seem like it should use up so much time, but somehow it did. Even her time with Tsukune had gone by in a blink. As Kurumu preformed a lazy stretch she smiled. At least it was easy to know why her time with her lover had gone by so quickly. After the group study session, which had continued through dinner, Kurumu had invited herself to spend the night with Tsukune. Once they were alone, the lovers had been to focused on each other to notice the passing of time, until they had fallen asleep in each others' embrace.

Kurumu had a smile on as she got ready for class. Tsukune may be too busy to give her all the attention she wanted, but it wasn't all bad. Tsukune was working hard for the future he wanted, and Kurumu found it inspiring. She knew what she wanted to do in the future, and she was determined to take it every bit as seriously as Tsukune. If Tsukune gave her too much attention, as happy as it would have made her, Kurumu would be too distracted to get anything done.

^v^v^v^^v^v^v^v

Mizore went through her days caught somewhere between happiness and frustration. She was able to see Tsukune daily, and share at least some of most days with him as a friend. In the two weeks since the festival, Tsukune had been busy, but nothing like the weeks before the festival. Mizore made sure that she had an obento ready for him at lunch each day, which he accepted with a smile. Whenever she tried to steal a kiss, Tsukune had kissed her back. While Tsukune had admitted that he loved her, he had not 'confessed' to Mizore yet.

Mizore watched Tsukune working hard and tried to think of ways to help support him. Unfortunately, he was just so capable, and was surrounded by capable women. Mizore's goal through most of her life had been to become a mother and, fates permitting, a house wife. She watched Tsukune working so hard and she realized that she needed to find something she could do for him, something to offer him that would make her truly indispensable, or she would not be able to move closer to his heart. She was so close to Tsukune, but so far away that it made her heart ache.

Xx-^-xX

Yukari was starting to feel down. After just a couple of weeks on her project, she had discoverer an undeniable truth about her relationships with Moka and Tsukune. Yukari had realized that she had been her own worst enemy. She had 'fallen in love' with Moka because the older girl had been cute and smart, and that was it. She had latched on to Tsukune because he was brave and kind. The pair had been friendly to her, often sharing their time with her, but Yukari had never really taken their feelings seriously enough. At the start of their second year, Yukari had even tried to manipulate them, so that she could get what she wanted. In hind sight, Yukari had done more damage to her relationship with Tsukune and Moka, and to their relationship with each other, than the boob monster had.

XX XX XX

It had taken nearly three weeks, Tsukune observed, but the 'Aono's Academy' nonsense finally seemed to be fading from popularity. The school had enough strangeness and eccentricities without a movement to rename it infecting the student population. An example of the off-the-wall thinking of some of the students was the newly formed Maids Club. Chiho and Botan, obviously inspired by their short time working under Ruby, decided to start a club dedicated to the understanding and practicing of household support for hire. Tsukune suspected that the club was full of girls that hoped to be recruited the next time he had a sudden need of extra domestic help. Members of the club were easy to identify, because they all wore a maid's cap or bonnet everywhere they went. Tsukune tried to file the Maids Club away in his mind with all the other things he tried not to think about.

Of course, wanting to not think about one thing made Tsukune think about more things he didn't want to think about. Some of those things, like the monthly 'Human Day' was just a chore to get through. The secret shrine under the girls' dorm still made his skin crawl, which was one of the reasons he didn't like to think about it. Likewise, Tsukune had never asked anybody about the little red 'SSS' that some of the Student Police females had stitched onto their arm bands, in really small letters. Tsukune made sure he was aware of these and other odd things, because what he wasn't aware of could end up biting him in the backside, sometimes literally, but he didn't let himself spend time thinking about them, if he could help it.

As Tsukune made his way to class Thursday morning his mind was already running ahead to the weekend. He would be on duty with the town police most of the weekend, helping to train the other officers, in addition to pulling shifts on watch at the koban. Sitting at the desk in the koban would give Tsukune some time to work on his assignments, but he didn't want to rely in that. Tsukune regretted not having the time to date the women in his life properly, but sacrifices in the short term would let him offer them more in the long term. He looked towards his friends and smiled to himself. Knowing that what he was putting himself through would someday make them smile made it all worth while.

===^,^===

Inari had a small smile on her face as she worked. The holidays were coming soon, but that wasn't why she was happy, at least, not directly. With the holidays coming, some of the Student Police members had asked for time off, so the schedules had to be adjusted. Also with classes out for the holiday, there was an increased need for patrols to help supervise the school grounds. The reason Inari was smiling is because her captain was working with her to balance out the schedule. They were sitting together on the small couch at the dorm office, with a low table in front of them covered with names and schedules.

Inari had realized the truth, after her unexpected episode during the festival. Her captain was central to her life. She had joined the Student Police because she was inspired by his strength and loyalty. She had joined the local police for the same reasons, as well as to be closer to him. She thought about him frequently, sometimes to the point of distraction. Inari had finally admitted to herself that she was in love with her captain.

Having accepted that she was in love with Tsukune did not make anything easier for Inari. She thought that she understood what it meant to be in love, and it made some things simpler. She had turned down some confessions in the past, because she just didn't feel anything for the boys that had approached her. Now she knew why the boys had been uninteresting to her. Once she accepted the fact that she was really in love with Tsukune, Inari felt some tension just flow out of her. She was in love, and she knew who she wanted to be with. Of course the problems would not go away that easily. Her captain already had his harem, and even if they would let her get close, there was no guarantee that Tsukune would ever look at her the same way as she looked at him.

Inari tried to think of ways to seduce her captain, more for her own entertainment then any real hope of success. She remembered the time her captain had caught her lounging in the dorm office for the Student Police. She had been half undressed while her fur was covering her all over. She had just been trying to get comfortable and relax when Tsukune had walked into the office. He had been calm and polite, but firm. She knew that pulling at her blouse while working beside him would not tempt her captain in taking a peek. She also believed that simply putting the moves on him in the office would only end badly.

Inari's fantasies usually involved herself and her captain working together beating up some unspecified bad-guys and then after words, after the paperwork and taking the time to de-stress together, one thing would lead to another, and they would become lovers. Her other preferred fantasy, which she suspected was even less likely to happen, was that she would be sitting together with her captain, side by side as they were at that moment going over schedules, and he would initiate a change in their relationship. She daydreamed about him putting his arm around her and pulling her closer. She would look up at him in surprise, only to be kissed suddenly. They would be caught up in the moment, or so her fantasy went, until they became lovers.

Inari felt herself becoming warm and gave a little sigh. She leaned against Tsukune, distracted by her thoughts. He was reading the schedule aloud. Inari could just barely detect that little something in his voice that she found so exciting. It had been there ever sense he had rescued his friend, the busty succubus. As she listened to his voice, she pressed her thighs together. His voice and her own fantasies were teaming up to arouse her flesh. She leaned into Tsukune a little more, unaware that she was starting to pant just a little. Inari had not realized that her captain was more aware of what she was doing then she was.

"Are you feeling alright?" Tsukune asked in his caring voice.

"Huh?" Inari was having trouble concentrating. She was feeling good.

"Do you want to lie down?" Tsukune asked, starting to shift his position on the couch to give her room.

"Mmm hmmm," Inari nodded. She would love to lie down with Tsukune. "That would be nice." She felt him start to shift over a little.

Before Tsukune could get up from the couch, Inari moved herself into position. She shifted her hips, lifted her feet and leaned over. Tsukune was quickly stuck in place by Inari's head in his lap. Tsukune could see that something wasn't right with his lieutenant. Her face was flush and she was breathing in little pants. She looked, to Tsukune's human mind, like a woman feeling the effects of a fever. He put his hand to her forehead, and while she was warm to the touch, she didn't feel as hot as he had expected. He checked the time and considered his options. There was less than half an hour to the next shift change. Tsukune decided he could let Inari rest where she was, and if she wasn't feeling better by then, he could ask whomever came in to help take care of her.

Having reached a decision he felt comfortable with, Tsukune turned his mind back to the task at hand. He had to stretch a little to reach the table. He took up the unfinished schedules before leaning back on the couch where he finished his work quietly. As he read through the schedules to double check for mistakes, he absentmindedly pet Inari's head the same way he would Ruby's.

Tsukune's calm, quiet patience paid off and Inari was able to calm down. She found his scent pleasant and his touch was relaxing. Inari was on the edge of falling asleep with her head on Tsukune's lap when the door to the office opened. Inari froze, keeping her eyes closed even as she became hyper alert of her situation.

"Ehhhh?" A girl's voice rose in surprise.

"Well don't just stand there," Tsukune said.

"I'm sorry, Captain," The girl nearly squeaked as she entered.

"Inari," Tsukune called out to her gently.

"Yes?" Inari answered.

"Are you feeling better?" Tsukune questioned.

"I am," Inari nodded, rubbing her cheek against his leg.

"That's good," Tsukune said with a small sigh. "Do you think you could sit up now?"

Inari didn't answer right away. She took a breath and blew it our, suppressing her desire to protest or pout. She opened her eyes and admitted that her moment was over. She sat up slowly, hoping her emotions weren't showing on her face. Looking for a distraction she started to reach for the papers still on the table.

"I'll take care of that," Tsukune said, also reaching for the papers. "Inari, you've been working hard, and I appreciate all that you do, but you need to take care of yourself."

"I'll be fine," Inari looked down at her lap with a small blush.

"Go and rest," Tsukune said firmly. "We have classes tomorrow, and this weekend is likely to be busy as well. I don't want you getting sick because you pushed yourself too hard." He stood up.

"But you do so much," Inari looked up, trying to argue.

"I do," Tsukune nodded. "And I will keep doing everything I must, for... everyone."

"But..." Inari protested.

"Inari," Tsukune's voice firmed. "You do not need to push yourself. You don't have the same things going on as I do. If you try to keep going on the way I do, you will only make yourself sick."

"Yes Captain," Inari looked back down.

"Good," Tsukue said. His voice softened a little. "Get some rest, Inari. I am going to be counting on you, and it would be difficult if you don't take care of yourself."

"Yes sir," Inari nodded.

Once Tsukune left, Inari took care of the on-coming patrol shift. She only had two more hours until the night watch commander came on duty for the dorms. She made sure the office was in order, trying to distract herself until she could retreat to the privacy of her dorm room. Her captain was a never ending source of frustration for her. He cared for her, and about her. He complemented her. He had even, very gently and politely, showed his dominance over her. Her moment with Tsukune had been wonderful while it lasted, but now she wanted him even more. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts about Tsukune that she didn't even consider the rumors that were going to be spread by the morning.


	133. Some Old Business

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

(A/N: Thank you for the reviews. A small reminder, if you sign in to leave your reviews, I can message you with answers to questions, ask your opinions, or even share spoilers. Your reviews help me to be a better writer, and hopefully write a better story. Thank you.)

Chapter 133

Tsukune considered it a guilty pleasure, and one of the perks of his position. Saturday afternoon found Tsukune in his police uniform performing a foot patrol of the shopping district and the Mononoke Arcade. He was knew that he was on display, showing off to the locals that there was, in fact, a police presence to help keep them safe, and to protect their businesses. While he was officially on duty, Tsukune was also taking the time to do a little window shopping. It was fun being able to relax and look at all the merchandise without being pressured. He didn't have any bags to carry, and there was no competition for his attention from his girlfriends as they tried on clothes.

As Tsukune continued his foot patrol, he took in the details around him. Window displays were filled with winter fashions. The remaining summer items in sight were all on sale. Holiday decorations were already stating to appear around the area. A part of the reason Tsukune enjoyed the chance to do a little window shopping was so that he could plan ahead. With the holidays coming, he wanted to buy gifts for the people that were close to him. Learning what was in the area and what was available was a nice little perk. It helped take some of the frustration away of having to spend half his weekend away from his girlfriends.

VvvV -^- xx OO xx VvvvvV X*X

Moka had never expected to be summoned to the school on a Saturday afternoon. She had been quietly studying in her room when Kiyo had had disturbed her. Her housemate had double knocked at the open door to get Moka's attention,

"There is someone at the door for you," Kiyo informed Moka.

"Thank you," Moka responded, puzzled.

The person at the door turned out to be a short asian woman that Moka had seen serving Lord Gray. She was dressed in a snug black tee shirt and tight bluejeans, in addition to the heavy black iron collar Moka remembered from before. She gave a bow as Moka approached.

"Dame Moka," The little woman said. "Master Gray has sent me. He asks that you and your friends join him for a casual supper."

"Alright," Moka blinked. "I'll just be a moment."

Moka knew she couldn't refuse, and had no valid reason to. She hurried to clean herself up a little. While loose and comfortable clothes were perfectly acceptable for staying in and studying, they were not what a person should wear to a meeting with their lord, casual event or not. By the time she returned the servant was standing in the village street with Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari.

"If we can go now," The servant said with a gesture towards the school.

"So what's your name?" Yukari asked, walking beside the servant.

"I am called Mai," The small woman answered.

"What is that that you do?" Yukari questioned.

"I serve my master," Mai answered smoothly.

"Why do you call him your master?" Yukari kept up her questions.

"Because he is my master," Mai countered calmly.

"But why is he your master?" Yukari pressed.

"Because I was the prize offered up in a duel, and my master defeated the other opponents," Mai explained.

"Ehhh?" Yukari exclaimed.

Mai really didn't find it useful to talk about herself. She served her master and he took care of her, and that was all that was really important. But now she saw how interested these children were, and how she came to belong to her master was a good story after all.

"I come from China," Mai explained. "Where I was long held in slavery by different members of the court of the great Yan Luo Wang. One day Yan Luo Wang decided to hold a contest, seeking to be entertained. At a random place he had a circle cast. He placed a prize within the circle and chose a champion. Any who wished to try for the prize had to find the place of the contest, enter into the circle with an offering that would be forfeit if they lost, and then defeat all other combatants. I was the offering my old master had brought into the circle, thinking that my power might help him in battle. As he had instructed, I did scream out once, as if in fear, in order distract the opponant."

"The plan would have worked," Mai smirked. "Except that Lord Gray had been close enough to hear my scream. He entered into the circle and presented his offering." She gave a laugh. "When he had heard me scream, he had thought to call the police on his cell phone. He dropped it when he entered the circle to free his hands for fighting, which counted as making an offering. He defeated my old master, and made the other opponant yield to him."

"Oh wow," Yukari breathed.

"And then what happened?" Kurumu asked.

"Yan Luo Wang declared my master the winner," Mai said. "He granted him the prize, which was a box filled with the offerings of all that had been defeated and myself, because he was pleased with master's performance. But Yan Luo Wang had not invited my master to participate, so he wanted him to serve a penance for disrupting the court's entertainment. The two combatants that my master had defeated were captains of the court. Yan Luo Wang stripped the two of their rank and power, and imposed it upon my master. For a year and a day, my master had to serve as two captains in the court of Yan Luo Wang. He had to suffer much during that time, but he also gained much. By the time he had been freed form the court of Yan Luo Wang, he had visited the courts of all ten of the Lords of Judgment. Each one punished him and rewarded him. In the end, my master was offered an honored place in each of the ten courts below, and in the one above, for when he tires of this world."

Mia finished her story and allowed herself a moment to admire the effects it had on the listeners. Dame Moka looked like she wanted hug herself and shiver, but managed to remain outwardly calm for the most part. The Succubus seemed a little impressed with the story, as did the snow maiden. The talkative little witch was visibly shaken and gaped openly. Mai was very satisfied with the outcome. Especially when she got to enjoy the rest of the walk back to her master in peace.

XxXxX

The casual supper was being held in what could only be called a formal dining room. Lord Gray was standing to one side, talking with the Board Chairman as Moka and the other entered. Moka was surprised to see Kokoa talking with Sakura, Lord Gray's catgirl servant. The Board Chairman lingered only long enough to share the briefest of courtesies before departing.

"Please be seated," Lord Gray gestured to the long table. "Sit wherever you like. I know this is short notice, but I had to discuss something with your Board Chairman anyway so I thought I would settle some old business."

The man pulled out the chair at the head of the table and sat down. Moka, not wanting to abandon all protocol, took a seat one place removed from Lord Gray on his right hand side. Kokoa sat beside her. Kurumu and Mizore sat across from the vampires, while Yukari sat to Kokoa's right.

"Mikogami was kind enough to let me use this room tonight," Lord Gray went on while everybody got settled. "I usually don't travel with the whole entourage, but this trip is different."

While Lord Gray spoke, servants appeared. They looked like normal people, dressed in simple outfits of dark gray shirts and light gray slacks. The proceeded to serve supper as soon as everybody was seated.

Supper was filling, the conversation was light, and everybody had a chance to relax. In Yukari's case the need to relax was obvious. Because of her sharp mind and intense study habits, the young witch had been able to understand the importance of Mai's story, which made the kind acting Lord Gray very intimidating. Small talk continued through the until the last bit of chocolate cake dessert was gone.

"Ahhh," Brone said, leaning back from the table. "Now to take care of business. Last year you all fought hard against the gang known as Fairy Tail, twice. You fought against it's agents a few more times beyond that as well. Your Board Chairman commissioned me to make gifts to reward you for your efforts. While Mister Aono received his, so that he could be of more use to the school, Mikogami was not sure the rest of you were ready, so he found other rewards for you."

"Miss Shuzen," Lord Gray said, turning his eyes to the young vampire. "As I understand it, your rewards were being withheld until you showed some sense of self control. Also,as you already have a familiar, some extra consideration was called for. Tonight, I would like to give you your reward."

On cue, a servant approached carrying a burnished steel gorget attached to a cloak of black silk. Kokoa touched the gift and felt a warmth from it that told it it held some kind of power. She gave the servant a nod before standing so she could try her gift on.

"Your familiar," Brone explained. "Serves as your weapon. This will serve as your armor."

Kokoa let the servant fit the gift onto her. The gorget had a small, triangular breast piece, articulated epaulets, and a collar that was two centimeters high in the front and twelve centimeters high in the back. The cape connected to the back of the gorget around to epaulets, concealing Kokoa's arms when they were down at her sides. When it was first set into place, the cape dragged in the floor, but it quickly shortened itself to fit her build. Kokoa tried moving around in her gift a few times before giving a satisfied nod. Finally she sat down again. The servant handed her an envelope before silently moving away.

"Thank you, Lord Gray," Kokoa said. "I am very pleased with your gift."

"It is a reward you have earned well," Lord Gray said. He looked around at the other students. "Remember that the Board Chairman commissioned these gifts in recognition of how hard you have worked and fought to help protect this school." He looked to Moka next.

"Dame Moka," Brone said to her. "Your reward, I hope, should suit your needs."

The servant that appeared this time had a figure walking beside it. The figure was all in black velvet with a hood hiding the head. The servant handed Moka a sealed envelope and departed, while the anonymous and androgynous figure remained by Moka's chair.

"Your servant will follow the envelope until you have had a chance to read the directions," Brone explained.

"I thank you, my lord," Moka nodded her head.

"This brings us to miss Sendou Yukari," Lord Gray said next.

"Eep," Yukari's eyes went wide.

"I see," Brone sighed. He looked over to where Mai was standing quietly. "You like telling that story don't you."

"But it is such a good story, master," Mai protested.

"Why me," Brone said, rolling his eyes. He turned his attention back to the young witch. "Sorry. Just take what she says with a grain of salt. Your reward is intended to be something useful for you as a scholar." He gave a little gesture with his hand.

A servant came forward carrying an envelope. In his wake came a furry creature that seemed almost as big as the witch. It was some kind of cat with large green eyes that glowed with an inner fire. It sat down beside Yukari's chair and gave a big yawn.

"Nyaaaa," It said, looking up at her.

"Ahhhhh," Yukair said, looking down at the rather large cat.

"Don't worry," Brone said. "It's house broken."

The cat looked at Lord Gray and growled.

"Don't look at me like that," Brone replied. "It's your own fault for being stubborn."

"Nya," The cat looked away and started grooming itself.

"I should have used an iguana," Brone sighed. He shook his head and blew out a sigh.

"And now for you two," Lord Gray turned to Kurumu and Mizore. "I had reports that you two get along well together, and even use teamwork in a fight." As he talked a servant handed each of them an envelope. "The Board Chairman also hoped that you would choose to use your gifts in support of your friends and the school." He nodded his head and gestured to the side of the room.

Mizore and Kurumu turned in their seats to see look where Lord Gray was indicating. From a shadowed corner of the room a pair of large hunting cats stalked forward. Thee resembled pumas but with longer tails. One was white, with a black ears feet, and the tip of its tail. The other was black, except for its white underside. The white one stalked over to Mizore and placed it's head in her lap. The black one went to Kurumu and butted it's head against her leg.

"These two are akin to Hiru," Lord Gray explained while Kurumu and Mizore petted their new friends. "While not as powerful, they are intended to be a little more elegant."

"Thank you," Kurumu smiled brightly.

"Yes," Mizore nodded. "Thank you."

"Now that the business is out of the way," Lord Gray said as he stood up. "I will be going. I wish you all a good weekend, what's left of it."

The students stood politely as the man headed for the door. Sakura and Mai followed him, while the remaining servants started cleaning up. With the meal over, and Lord Gray gone, there was no reason for the five students to remain. They headed to the exit as a group.

Kurumu lost the battle to curiosity first. She stopped at the school entrance and opened her envelope. After talking with Tsukune, she kind of knew what to expect. She found the anticipated paperwork, driver's license, key, and a map. She pulled out a letter of instructions and started reading. It only took her a few minutes to read through the instruction. Tucking everything back in the envelope she turned her attention to her new familiar. She crouched down and took its head in her hands.

"I name you Norra," Kurumu said while looking the cat in its green eyes. "You take care of me, and I'll take care of you." She concentrated on her inner strength and tried to imagine it flowing into her hands. It was a little like casting an illusion, but one that was felt in stead of being seen. Kurumu knew she got it right when she felt an awareness of Norra form in her mind. It wasn't anything like her bond with Tsukune, but it was a connection that would let her communicate with the cat in a way.

Kurumu looked up from Norra and saw that she had just been the first to lose to curiosity. Everybody else had started reading their own letters of instructions. As she watched, Mizore did her own little naming ritual to bond with her cat-thing. She called it Shiro. Kurumu didn't know what to expect from Moka's or Yukari's new creatures. Kokoa was having fun discovering that her cape could become different kinds of outfits, all of black silk. At one point, while looking very ninja-like, the young vampire giggled happily. Kurumu petted Norra and smiled, thinking of the freedom the cat-creature represented.

XxXxXxXx

"Lord Gray," Tsukune said in surprise, standing to greet the unexpected visitor to the Koban. "What can I do for you?"

"It's good to see you, Tsukune," Brone said, offering his hand. "How have you been?"

"I'm well," Tsukune shook hands. "And you?"

"I'm fine," Brone said as he took back his hand. "I'm just in the area to get a little business done. While I'm at it, I am settling some old business. Which brings me to you."

"Why me?" Tsukune questioned. "Have a seat." Tsukune gestured to a chair beside the desk.

"Remember your fight with Fairy Tail at the festival last year?" Brone said once they were both seated.

"Yes," Tsukune answered.

"The Board Chairman promised you and your friends rewards," Brone Explained. "Hiru was yours. I actually crafted something for every member of your little group, at the Board Chairman's request. He held off on presenting them for his own reasons when it came to your friends. But the truth is Fairy Tail is an enemy to every one of us that hopes for peaceful coexistence. You have clashed with them directly three times, that I am aware of, and are likely to run into them again. It is in in my best interest to see you and your friends rewarded for your efforts. Not only for what you have done already, but to help you be better able to deal with them in the future."

"I understand," Tsukune nodded.

"While I have already visited the school and delivered the commissioned rewards to most of your group," Brone went on. "Your companion Ruby is a special case."

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

"It is a mater of propriety," Brone said. "She is in service to you, so it is only right that any rewards go through you first. At the very least, it is only polite, before giving a gift to your retainer, to ask for your permission first. Because of the nature of her service to you, I have brought her reward to you, so that she can receive it from your hand. It is a way of showing that you are the source of all good things in her life, a way of showing authority and dominance."

"Why do I need to..." Tsukune started to question.

"Because it is what she expects," Brone answered, raising one hand in summons.

Tsukune saw a small woman enter the koban. She was petite and cute, and clearly asian. Around her neck was a heavy iron collar. Something in her eyes made Tsukune's back itch. She was carrying a glossy shopping bag which she put on the desk.

"This is Mai," Brone said in introduction. "While I have many servants, of one level or another, she is the only true slave. She will kill or die at my command. I have no desire to tell her to do ether, and I want to protect her and make her happy, but that does not change the fact that she is a slave. If I tell her that she is only allowed to eat what I give her, Mai will starve to death before accepting food from any other source."

"Ahh errr..." Tsukune didn't know how to respond to that.

"Your servant likely wants you to be totally in control of her life," Brone explained. "Not only to be with you, but because it makes her feel safer to know that are in charge of her. It is very much like the way you were when you were younger. You wanted to be your own person, to play when you wanted and stay up as late as you wanted, but if anything went wrong, you looked to your parents for guidance and protection. Even when you were out playing in your neighborhood, just knowing your parents cared about you gave you a sense of security. For someone that wants to swear to your service, it can be as much or even more about wanting your attention and protection as it is about being devoted to you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I don't know," Tsukune frowned. "I think I might understand some of it."

"That's alright," Brone waved a hand dismissively. "You'll get it some day, or not. The point is, when you get the chance," He gestured to the bag. "Give this to Ruby. Tell her it is her reward for helping you fight Fairy Tail. If you want your can tell her it is from the Board Chairman and I, but she will be happier to think of it as coming from you."

"Thank you," Tsukune said, taking the bag and placing it behind the desk.

"Alright," Brone said as he stood up. "I'm off to other things. You take care."

"Thank you for coming," Tsukune said as he stood up as well.

"Keep up the good work," Brone gave a thumbs up as he turned for the door. "We have faith in you."

XxxxX

"Welcome home," Ruby called out as she came out of the kitchen.

Tsukune had returned to the manor house late Saturday night. He wanted a bath, a nap, and a meal, in that order. Given the late hour, he had hoped to slip in quietly, so he would not disturb Ruby. He had no such luck. She came out of the kitchen with a smile on her face. Also on her face were some red lines the told Tsukune that she had been sleeping with her head on her arm, waiting in the kitchen for his return. Ruby hurried up to Tsukune.

"How was your day master?" Ruby asked.

"Long," Tsukune said. "Is the bath ready?"

"Yes," Ruby nodded. "Can I take your bag master?"

Tsukune was feeling a little tired and cranky. Ruby's perky almost excited attention seemed as over the top as ever. When she mentioned the bag he was holding, Tsukune remembered the conversation he had shared with Lord Gray. Thinking back, Tsukune remembered one of the times he had been left in the care of his cousin for a day, and how happy he had been to see his parents come home. He had not missed them that he could remember. He had been having fun playing with his cousin right up to the moment that his parents had opened the door, but he was still happy to see them. Tsukune thought about what Lord Gray had said. While it was hard for Tsukune to see the capable and powerful Ruby as being as insecure as an eight year old, it did make some sense to him. He decided that the older man really did have more knowledge and experience when it came to such things. Knowing that, Tsukune thought it would be a good idea to follow Lord Gray's advice.

"Here," Tsukune said, holding out the glossy shopping bag to Ruby. "I got this from Lord Gray for you. It is a reward for all that you have done to help me, and to help the school."

"Really?" Ruby's face lit up. She took the back and then hugged Tsukune tightly. "Thank you."

Once more Tsukune thought Ruby's reaction was over done. She was so excited, as if given some kind of long dreamed after gift, and she had not even looked into the bag to see what it was. Tsukune wondered if she would be as excited if he gave her a rock.

Once Tsukune got free of Ruby's embrace, he headed up stairs. Ruby followed him closely. She stayed close to Tsukune, helping him with everything she could, until he was naked, scrubbed down, and safely soaking in the bath.

Tsukune tried to be a polite and respectful person. He believed that others deserved the same courtesies that he would like them to show towards him. Before bringing Lord Gray's reward for Ruby home, he had looked in the bag only briefly, seeing some black cloth and an envelope. Confident that the envelope was a set of instructions for whatever was in the bag, Tsukune had not bothered to investigate any further. He realized that had been a mistake as soon as he exited the bathroom.

"Thank you Master," Ruby cried out gleefully as she crashed into a naked Tsukune, hugging him tightly.

Tsukune managed to endure the assault until Ruby let go of him. She pranced back a few feet before posing, with hands on hips and a seductive smile on her face. With her feet close together and one knee bent, her hips were cocked at an angle as she wore her new outfit. Tsukune took in the sight of Ruby's appearance and suppressed a groan. Ruby was dressed in a very short robe of black silk,with accessories. The accessories were a pair of bracelets, anklets, and a choker, all made out of wide strips of black leather, adorned with steel rings. As Ruby took a small step and turned about, the rings chimed like little bells. On the back of the robe, a pair of wings were embroidered in silver thread. Tsukune also noticed that the robe was so short that it almost didn't cover Ruby's round bottom. She turned back around.

"I love my reward, master," Ruby said in a sultry voice. "I know you didn't chose the design, but it is still very special to me, because I know it is something you would want me to have. Watch." She held up her arms and caressed her bracelets. The black leather expanded until it covered her forearms as sturdy bracers. "I know you would want me to have this because you want me to be safe." She crouched down to caress her anklets, transforming them into a pair of grieves that would protect her shins and knees. Her every motion was accompanied by the chiming of the steel rings.

"I'm glad your like it," Tsukune said, turning towards the bed, looking for the fresh undergarment that would normally be laid out for him there. He wondered if there was some polite, politically acceptable way to thank Lord Gray for his efforts with a swift kick in the ass.

"But Master," Ruby said, moving up close to him. "I haven't showed you everything yet."

"Huh?" Tsukune turned to face Ruby, which put his back to the bed. In hind sight, that was his second mistake of the night.

Tsukune had turned in time to see Ruby opening her robe and letting in slip from her body. He froze then. His mind, just a little too worn out by his busy month, had trouble working as it tried to deal with a sudden loss of blood flow. Underneath the robe all Ruby had on was a black leather corset with steel rings attached. The corset was just a little more then a girdle. It pulled in Ruby's mid section, accenting or even exaggerating her hips. While adding some lift to her breasts, without concealing them.

"Master," Ruby said moving closer, accompanied by chiming of the rings. She lifted her arms up and slipped them around Tsukune's neck. "Thank you for everything." She pulled herself close and lifted up onto her toes, pressing her body against Tsukune's as she kissed him.

Tsukune tried to think, but logic was escaping him. He was aware of details, but that awareness fractured his thinking. Kissing Ruby was nice. He already knew that. The steel rings were cool where they touched him. The leather was rigid, but warm. Even warmer still was Ruby's soft, smooth skin where it rubbed against him. He felt his arms close around Ruby and hold her close as he kissed her back. He felt dizzy for a moment as the world shifted, and suddenly he was laying back on the bed with Ruby on top of him. Tsukune's reasoning abandoned him as he accepted her embrace, and gave Ruby the attention she desired.


	134. Personal Business

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 134

Time was marching on, and the holidays were looming closer. The students of Youkai Academy were feeling the pressure as they studied for their end of term exams. Soon winter break would be upon them, and then there would be one last term until graduation. In addition to studying for exams, the third year students had to plan for their futures. There were no college recruiters looking for athletic or academic stars. Each student had to think of what they wanted and then study catalogs to find the colleges, trade schools, or job paths that they wanted to apply for. While career conselors were available, they could only make suggestions and provide basic information, such as catalogs from the many schools a student might be interested in attending. For the undecided, there was a sense of urgency to find a goal to aim for, and hope that some form of inspiration would come to them. Conversations with friends or communicating with parents became colored by the pressure the students were feeling.

As November neared it's end, the Newspaper Club was not immune to the tension in the air. Tsukune found it odd that, in spite of all of his responsibilities, he didn't feel as stressed as some of his friends and classmates. Tsukune commented on his self observation while working on the December edition with his friends.

"With all that is going on," Tsukune had said. "I'm surprised that I can keep my calm so well." He gave a little sigh and looked up from his work to take in the sight of his friends. "It's all because of you. Thank you everybody for all of your help."

Tsukune had to resist the urge to laugh. Six young women looked at him as if stunned. Their faces were caught with blushing, happy expressions, while looking a little confused as they tried to think of what they may have done to earn his thanks. Kokoa was the worst off, because she looked like she was ready to choke on something. The wave of happy emotions from Kurumu were a joy to feel. Moka's eyes blinked and there was some small twitches of her face, letting Tsukune know she was having one of her inner conversations with herself. Mizore looked happy, but also on the edge of tears for some reason. Yukari smiled, blinked a few times, and then turned back to her work. Ruby, who was hanging around hopping for a chance to be useful, blushed and lifted her hand to hide her smile. The motion brought the sound of chimes from under her modest clothes, making her blush and smile even more.

Xx-^-xX

Yukari looked through her notes with a frown. She had a full color chart of the inter-relationships of the Newspaper Club on her desk, with arrows and notes for all the connections. When she had mapped out the connections between her friends with herself and each other it had been no surprise to see how Tsukune was central to the group. What bothered Yukari was the way she had been slowly hedged off from the others. The most identifiable point where she had started to be left behind was after the Summer Break. Everything seemed to have been mostly the same up until then. It was after the trip, when Yukari had tried to question Tsukune about his relationships with Moka and Kurumu that Yukari had put herself in a bad position. Tsukune had explained to her that she was not a candidate to become his lover the way she wanted. Her dream of a threesome, he had told her, was not going to happen.

Tsukune had made a good point at that time. Yukari had decided for herself how a relationship between herself, Moka, and Tsukune should go, without listening to what anybody else had to say. After Tsukune had put a damper on her threesome ambitions, Yukari had gone to Moka.

Moka had been as friendly and caring as ever. She had also been as honest as Tsukune about her lack of interest in a threesome. Moka had gone on to explain that Yukari was not going to become her lover.

With her plans for a threesome dashed, and her back-up plan of being a lover to Moka when Tsukune was away, or vise-versa, being squashed, Yukari had felt lost. Moka and Tsukune still treated her as a friend, but Yukari had not known what to do with herself. Looking at her notes and charts, she knew it was time to start checking outside sources of information.

XxXxx

It was only the one week into December, and Kurumu knew it was going to be a busy month. Norra, in the form of an aerodynamic scooter of shiny back and sharp angles with white trim, carried Kurumu to what she hoped with be a productive interview. It had been a month in the works. Careful correspondence followed up by phone calls had helped set the groundwork. Norra had been a blessing from the beginning. After a trip into the human world to upgrade her cellphone, Kurumu was able to use emails to help her communicate. Trips out from the barrier became a part of her regular routine as she worked on what she hoped was the start of her career. As she headed to her interview, Kurumu regretted having to be away from Tsukune, but a little dissatisfaction now was a small price to pay for a happy future.

XxXxX

"Somebody should take charge of them," Tsukune had said with a sigh.

He and his friends had just entered the school grounds when no less then five members of the Maids Club, wearing bonnets and aprons over their school uniforms, hurried up to greet them. They had all curtsied to Tsukune and his companions, wished them a good morning, and then hurried off in a fit of giggles.

Mizore had thought the display had been silly, if a little annoying. But then Tsukune had spoken up. He had a point. The Maids Club members were acting more like silly girls, and not very much like maids at all. Someone had to take charge of them. That afternoon, while Tsukune was busy with his police work, Mizore went into action.

X—X-X

The Maids Club was an unofficial group, lacking a faculty adviser. Because they did not have an official club status, the didn't have a room to use, and had to settle on meeting where they could. They usually used a corner of the student cafeteria, where they would gather, gossip, and play at serving each other tea. Chiho and Botan, having served in Tsukune's house, were held in high regard by the other dozen members of the club. It was there turn to be 'served' when Mizore approached the group. All of the would-be maids fell silent, keenly aware that one of Aono-Sama's harem was present.

Mizore didn't need much time to learn all about the Maids Club. They were mostly just some female students that were having fun doing maid cosplay. They admitted that they wanted to try serving Aono-Sama if the could get the chance, but for the most part, the were just having fun.

After hearing their side of things, Mizore explained Tsukune's side to them. He did not want anybody fawning over him, especially in public. She explained that Tsukune's politeness should not be taken as approval of their intrusions into his time with his friends. The members of the Maids Club said that they understood, and that they would be more mindful of Aono-Sama's feelings in the future. Mizore, content that the situation was in hand, parted company with the Maids club.

VXxxxXV

Tsukune was looking forward to a bath and bed. He had managed to keep up to date with his assignments while taking up space in the koban. The actual police work he had needed to do was minimal, thanks to a lack of disturbances. As he walked back to the village, Tsukune let his mind wander. He could have used Hiru to make the trip in much less time, but Tsukune found that the walking didn't hurt him, and gave him a little additional quiet time.

Tsukune was just at the edge of the village when he felt Mizore approaching. Her youki was calm and strong as she moved towards him. Since he wasn't in a hurry, Tsukune stopped before he reached the village street and waited for Mizore. It would be nice, He thought, to spend a little time with her.

When Mizore came close, Tsukune welcomed her with open arms, litterally.

"Good evening, Mizore," Tsukune said as he drew her into a hug.

"Good evening," Mizore returned the embrace, smiling as she felt his Warmth flowing over her.

"What's going on?" Tsukune asked. While he was not surprised that his personal fan-girl and shadow was waiting for his return to the village, usually she didn't approach him.

"I wanted to talk with you about the Maids Club," Mizore said without embellishment. She quickly and simply told Tsukune about her encounter with the Maids Club. She shared what she had learned about its members, and their motivations. Mizore included in her report what she had told the would-be maids, and their response.

Tsukine listened to what Mizore had to say. He realized right away that she had been acting in his interests. When she was finished, Tsukune thought that she had handled the situation beautifully.

"I agree with you," Tsukune said. "They're not hurting anybody, so I can just leave them be." He leaned forward and gave Mizore a light kiss. "Thank you."

"Tsukune," Mizore questioned. "What are you going to do now?"

"I am going to go take a bath and go to bed," Tsukune answered her, giving her a little smile because he could guess what was likely to come next. "Why?"

"Would you mind if I came with you?" Mizore asked.

"We have school in the morning," Tsukune reminded her. "I need to rest."

"I will let you sleep," Mizore promised. "I just want to be with you."

"Do you need to get anything first?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes," Mizore said, feeling her heart speed up. Tsukune had not refused her, making her feel excited.

"I'll walk slowly," Tsukune said before giving her another soft kiss andletting go of her. "So you can have time to catch up."

"Yes," Mizore gave him a parting squeeze before hurrying off. She had to get her things for school in the morning.

VvvvvV

Moka's desk was cluttered with books. She was still trying to decide which university she wanted to go to, while trying to study for the coming exams. She kept switching between the two tasks while wondering if being a proud and noble vampire was worth the trouble. At times she was sorely tempted to throw the books aside and simply run away with Tsukune. She could let him take care of her and they could have that quiet, modest life he used to dream about.

_'If__it__wasn't__for__father...'_ Inner Moka sighed, picking up on the thoughts of her outer self.

'I know,' Outer Moka thought back.

It was the not so simple reality of the situation that made everything so complicated. If Moka was going to have a life with Tsukune, she needed to establish herself well enough that none of her family, or any of their allies, had any cause to question her choices. If she tried to just abandon the whole nonsense about being superior and special so she could be with Tsukune, her father would likely kill Tsukune and then force Moka into some political arrangement. So Moka was forced to plan her life around the social politics she wanted to be rid of in order to have at least some of the life she wanted with Tsukune.

She finished her current assignment and dropped her pen with a frustrated sigh. She looked as the school catalogs for a moment before turning away from her desk. She wanted a break. When she turned from her desk, Moka found herself looking at her servitor. It was a wonderful gift, Moka admitted. She only knew enough of such artifacts to know that its creation was something most people would never understand. The cost of making such a thing was too much to even think about, in terms of resources and effort. As soon as she had tuned it to herself by naming it, Moka had gained an awareness of Shoru that surprised her.

Kokoa's bat, as most people thought of her familiar, was actually very valuable. Moka was never clear on why her little sister had been allowed to take possession of Kou. He was intended to be an emergency tool, and not the common use thing Kokoa had turned him into. Like Kou, using Shoru came with a price. Kokoa would be stronger if she didn't depend on Kou so much. Every time she used the bat's transforming ability, she had to give up some of her own youki. In a way, Lord Gray's gift to Kokoa was a trap. As long as she depended on artifacts, the young vampire would be limited in her power.

Moka had read though the instructions for Shoru carefully, and understood what a valuable gift she had been given. A part of what made Shoru so special was the way it looked like a person when left alone. It was really a cloak, a very large one of black velvet with a black silk lining. Moka could wear the cloak, and it would fit her body perfectly. It was while wearing the cloak that she would have use of its most special abilities, if she was willing to pay the price. Even without trying, Moka was sure that Shoru would need a lot of her energy, her youki, if Moka ever made use of it. Shoru had the special ability to let Moka move between places, not too unlike the way Hiru carried Tsukune. The difference was that Hiru was a kind of living creature, and could eat something if it needed to. Even Kou could feed to keep himself healthy. Moka knew that she would have to invest a little of her youki into Shoru regularly, letting the servitor store the energy against some unknown future need.

C=={=====

Nagi was looking forward to the coming holidays. He was going to have time to spend with his family, and if possible, he would see Kiyo. He wasn't sure what he expected to happen the next time he saw her. In truth, his serpentine girlfriend made him nervous. He wasn't nervous about her not quite human nature. What made him question himself was the fact that Kiyo was an attractive girl that was interested in him.

When Nagi had returned to school, his friends and classmates had all questioned him about his trip. As soon as he mentioned that there had been girls involved, he had everybody's undivided attention. Even the classmates that claimed to have girlfriends of their own listened intently to Nagi's story. When he pulled out his cellphone to share pictures, he had been nearly buried under his classmates as they tried to all look over her shoulder at the same time.

Of course things couldn't go smoothly. As he was changing his clothes for Kendo Club practice Monday, people saw the bandage on his thigh. He tried to explain that he had been hurt in an accident during the trip, but the other club members could tell he was holding out on them. The head of the club, a tournament winner, also questioned Nagi. He didn't ask about the trip or the injury, but about a change he had noticed. Nagi had always taken the club seriously, but there was a new level of focus in the way he moved once he took up his shinai.

Nagi wasn't ready to talk to anybody about youkai, but he thought that his club captain would be a good person to talk to about some of what had happened during the trip. Like the rest of the school, the kendo captain had heard at least a little about Nagi's trip to a school where there were girls. When the captain came over to him after practice, Nagi decided to take advantage of the moment.

"Have you ever needed a sword?" Nagi asked. "Not for practice or tournament. Have you ever picked up a sword, even a boken or shinai, because you needed it, or thought you would, to protect someone?"

"When I first got into kendo," The club captain, Ryu answered. "I was about eight. I thought to would be cool to learn to be a swordsman. I wanted to be able to go out and fight badguys." He chuckled. "I never found any. I study the Way of the Sword for its own value now that I've grown up. I never needed to use a sword out side of training or a tournament, and you won't ether."

"Saturday night," Nagi said in a serious tone, with his eyes unfocused as he remembered that night. "During my trip, I was walking with Kiyo, my friend Tsukune, and some others. My friend is the captain of his school's Student Police. He forced some gangs out of his school. Someone tried to get even. It happened so fast. They started throwing... blades, knives. I stepped in front of Kiyo. One of the things they threw at us was like a sword. I grabbed it without even thinking."

"Ummm," Ryu was at a loss for words.

"The attack was over before I had to do anything else," Nagi said. "I was willing to fight. I was willing to use a sword. But I can't help but wonder, if I would have been able to actually swing it at someone, if it meant that I was really going to hurt them."

"I don't know what to say," Ryu admitted.

"Yes," Nagi nodded. "This is something I am going to have to work out. Until then..." He paused and looked down at the shinai he was still holding. "Until I know, I need to be more serious in my training. I don't know if I will ever need to use a sword, but if I do, I need to be ready."

XX xx Xx

"Nyaaaaa," Yukari's cat said as jumped up on to her bed Sunday morning.

"Ooof..." Yukari grunted as twenty three kilograms of fur and attitude landed on her. "Cory," She protested. "What are you doing?"

The only answer Cory, short for manticore, gave was to lay on Yukari's chest and put his face right in front of hers.

"What?" Yukari protested. "I'm still sleeping."

"Nyaaaa," Cory argued.

As if in answer, Yukari's stomach grumbled.

"I'll eat when I get up," Yukari stated.

"Ny-nya," Cory said as he moved up higher, giving Yukari a face full of fur.

"Phahh," Yukari protested as she stared thrashing around. "Alright, alright. I'll get up."

Yukari had mixed feelings about her 'reward.' Cory, according to the letter of instruction she had received, was intended to be her familiar and assistant. He had been made especially for her to help her with her studies. At first Yukari had been excited. Then it turned out that the creature had a mind of its own. It refused to let Yukari stay up late, by getting in her way, starting at ten at night until she gave up and went to bed. It also refused to let her oversleep. She had come back from class one day to find Cory organizing her desk. Instead of front paws, the creature had small hands, complete with opposable thumbs. She quickly learned that Cory would help her with some things, like keeping her desk organized and things picked up off the floor, but would not do any real housework. He had no problems with pestering her to do them though.

Cory was the dutiful assistant every young scholar needed. He was also the kind of pet parents would wish for their child, because it could double as a babysitter. While the letter she had been given told Yukari that the creature had some special abilities she would have to figure out for her self, and she was looking forward to that, she was less then happy to have a green-eyed ball of fur trying to manage her life.

XxxxX

Tsukune returned to the manor Sunday afternoon. It had been another weekend working out of the koban in town. Tsukune realized that if he was willing to live in the kind of obscurity he had thought of as acceptable before meeting Moka, he had found the perfect job. Most of his work as a police officer was to just be seen in uniform while being on watch for any problems. He had gotten his assignments all done and only had to deal with three complaints about small problems. While the superintendent had an apartment above the koban and was responsible for most of the administrative side of things, Tsukune only saw him about once a day. On the ground floor of the koban there was a break room with a kitchenette, a sleep room with two bunks, and a small locker room with a water closet and shower. Tsukune could imagine becoming the superintendent and living in the apartment and having a modest life. Of course all of that was beside the point.

When Tsukune entered the manor, Ruby was quick to welcome him home. She had been happy, almost glowing all week, making Tsukune feel nervous whenever they were alone. He wished that he could blame his moment of... poor judgment on something, but the truth was that he had simply given in to temptation, and he had enjoyed it. Ruby at least had the good sense not to rub it in that Tsukune had been weak. Since then, Ruby had been modest and polite, while acting like everything was normal. Tsukune was grateful for that. He was still unhappy with himself, but both sides of Moka had told him it was not something to be ashamed of. He wasn't sure about that. A lot of things that Moka and Ruby seemed to think of as normal were in strong contradiction to the way Tsukune had been raised. Tsukune found it ironic how the women in his life said they loved him because of the way he acted, and even admitted that they would like to have the kind of life with him he had been raised to see as normal, but at the same time they were trying to convince him that his idea of normal didn't apply to him any more.

After a good bath, Tsukune dressed in some nice casual clothes. He had a couple of hours free from responsibility and he knew how he was going to use them. He could tell that Kurumu was somewhere far from school, so it made it an easy choice for what he would do with his free time. He gave Ruby some instructions, and a kiss that nearly distracted them both, and then headed out the door. He was going to go and see if Moka was free to go out for a date.


	135. Taking a Step

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 135

"One more week until winter break," Tsukune said with a relieved sigh Monday afternoon.

The Newspaper Club was doing some early work for the next edition and just hanging out in their club room. Tsukune was in good spirits because, as busy as he was, he was still enjoying a relatively peaceful school life for the time being. Even being as busy as he was, his school life wasn't extremely different from what he felt it should be for a normal high school student. He had classes and home work, along with club and committee activities, but that was like countless other students throughout Japan in their third year of high school. He even had a part time job like many other normal students. It was true that he was a little busier then most students, and his job was as a ranking police officer, but that didn't really bother him. He reflected on all of this as he leaned back in his seat in the club room for a moment.

"Alright," Tsukune said as he sat up in his chair and started to reach for pen and paper. "What do we want to for the front page for January?"

The club room was quickly filled with lively conversation. Yukari produced a list of school clubs and their plan of event for the near future. Mizore had some notes about housekeeping and decoration she wanted to do something with. Moka opened a folder of magazine clippings about recent fashions and popular new trends. Kokoa didn't have anything specific to offer, but she did get pen and paper out, ready to contribute if the opportunity allowed. Kurumu pulled out her notebook filled with recipes and cooking tips. While some of the conversation was about planing the next edition, most of it was just fun talk among friends about the same topics.

While more a social gathering than a work meeting, it was still a productive hour. The club would have hung out together longer if the need to study had not been hanging over everybody's head. As everybody started gathering their things, Kurumu took a moment to approach Tsukune.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said, reaching out to rest a hand against his chest. "Can you spend some time with me?"

"Hmm?" Tsukune paused in reaching for his bag. He could tell something was different from the way Kurumu was acting, and her emotions were a tight, unreadable knot within him. "Yes." Tsukune gave her a firm nod. He took up his bag, and then took Kurumu's hand. "Let's go on ahead." He looked around the room. "We'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Thank you," Kurumu said, trying not to smile and blush with excitement while happy feelings swelled up in side.

"Moka," Yukari called out to the older vampire. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," Moka said with a polite smile.

"Um..." Yukari hesitated.

"Let's get some juice," Moka suggested as she gathered up her things. "We can talk on the way back tot he village."

"Yes," Yukari agreed. "Thank you."

Kokoa watched the exchange and wondered if she should be bothered by it. The younger Vampire had been spending more time with her sister, as time and different schedules allowed, and was starting to see more of her 'real' sister in the 'fake' one. It wasn't really the relationship with her sister that she wanted, but it was a start. She was also learning to see that the relationship that she had wanted when she had first arrived at the school wasn't what she wanted any more ether. She would have liked to talk to someone about it, but looking around, she saw that she was the last one in the room again.

XxXxXxX

Kurumu held Tsukune's hand as they left the school building. Normally she liked to hug his arm to her chest, as much for the feeling of having it there as to tease him with her breasts, but just holding his had in such a casual, easy way made her feel good too. Once they were clear of the building, Kurumu drew Tsukune along over to the patio by the cafeteria. There were a few other students scattered about studying, but most of the tables were empty. Tsukune let Kurumu guide him, patiently letting her pick her pace and decide when to express what was on her mind. After hitting up a vending machine for some cans of juice, they found a bench in a secluded corner to sit down together.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said, looking serious while feeling a little nervous. "Do you remember what we talked about before Summer Break? When we went out to dinner that last time, and before?"

"Hmmm," Tsukune had to take a moment to think back. That was the night he confessed to her. They had gone out to a restaurant for supper. The talked bout food and Kurumu's writing about food. "We talked about your future plans as a writer," Tsukune said with a small frown. "How to go about it. You wanted to find something to do that didn't involve being an idol. At least you didn't want to be just an idol." He looked to her. "Am I right?"

"Yes," Kurumu blushed. It felt so good that Tsukune remembered their time together so well. It made her feel so special and loved. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I've got a job coming up..."

"That's great," Tsukune said, leaning over to bump her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be a hit."

"But I haven't told you what I'll be doing," Kurumu protested.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said in a warm voice. "I know you. You're smart and capable. You've got a beautiful smile and a good heart. It doesn't mater what you decide to do, because I know you will do your best and be a success."

"I'm not that smart," Kurumu pouted. "I'm barely keeping in the top half of the class."

"There's more then one kind of smart," Tsukune pointed out. "There's a reason you're a good cook you know. You can also sew, sing, and dance."

"Awww," Kurumu blushed, excited by Tsukune's praise.

"I believe in you," Tsukune said. "I know you will be able to get anything you really want to go after."

"You really think so?" Kurumu challenged.

"I love you, Kurumu," Tsukune said firmly. "It took more than two years for you to get me to say that. Two years of watching me. Two years of me doing my best to be with someone else. If you can dedicate yourself to more than two years working on some worthless nobody like me, just think of what you can achieve for yourself."

"Hey," Kurumu smacked Tsukune in the shoulder. "What do you mean worthless? You're the most important and special person I have ever known."

"Kurumu," Tsukune smiled. "I'm just a weak nobody who is lucky enough to have the most wonderful people in my life, and a cute girlfriend that can do anything she sets her wonderful heart to."

"You..." Kurumu knew that Tsukune was just teasing her now, but she couldn't help but be happy with what he said. She shook her fist at him out of principle, but she couldn't stop blushing.

"So what kind of job are you going to be doing?" Tsukune asked with an innocent smile.

"You..." Kurumu's face twisted through tend different smiles and frowns as she struggled to regain her composure. Finally she blew out a frustrated sigh and got her thoughts in order.

"I found an agent that knows what she's doing," Kurumu explained. "A small cooking show is going to be doing live broadcasts from shopping centers around the Tokyo area, highlighting local restaurants and shops. My job is going to be on camera reading short facts about sponsors' products while posing with them. They want to get men to buy the products for their wives and girlfriends."

"I see," Tsukune nodded. "So this is a stepping stone for you." He gave her a bright smile. "Get as much information as you can about the products, and then find out about the competition. That way you can write a buyers guide for the school paper."

"Yeah," Kurumu brightened. "I could use that as a clipping for my portfolio."

"Well this is good news," Tsukune said holding up his can of juice for a toast. "A step towards the future."

"A happy future," Kurumu added as she lifted her own can.

"Kampai," They said together as the cans touched.

"But Tsukune," Kurumu said after taking a sip of her juice. "This means I won't be around for most of the break. In fact, I leave right after our tests this week."

"You'll be fine," Tsukune encouraged. "I know what it is like to have to put your responsibilities ahead of being with friends. It's a small sacrifice now to help make sure you have a good future."

"But wont you miss me?" Kurumu pouted a little.

"Of course I'm going to miss you," Tsukune huffed. "I miss you when I'm just having a busy day and I don't have time to talk with you." He paused and smiled. "But you are always with me, Kurumu." He put a hand to his chest. "You are a part of me, and a part of my life no mater where you are."

"Awww," Kurumu said, blushing again.

"We should go," Tsukune said, setting his unfinished juice down on the bench. He stood and held out both hands to Kurumu. "We have studying to do."

"Alright," Kurumu pouted. She accepted Tsukune's hands and assistance and got to her feet.

As they walked away together, Tsukune was careful to not be seen looking back over his shoulder. After his last comment about Kurumu being a part of his life, her's was not the only voice Tsukune had heard respond to his words. As he walked with Kurumu, Tsukune saw a pair of girls he didn't recognize come around a corner. A moment later they hurried off. The young pair had huge grin's on their faces and Tsukune's abandoned can of juice in their hands as if it was some kind of treasure.

VvvvvV _A_

After getting some juice from the cafeteria, Yukari and Moka walked together back towards the village. Moka could tell that something was weighing on Yukari's mind. The young witch was taking her time to organize her thoughts and choose her words.

"Moka," Yukari said at last. "I wanted to know what you thought about love."

"Excuse me?" Moka questioned. Yukari had been good about not going on about her impossible threesome dream, or trying to find some way to push herself off on ether her or Tsukune for a while. Moka wondered what her friend was thinking about.

"I am trying to understand what it means to love someone," Yukari said.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're asking me," Moka said.

"Well," Yukari looked at her. "You love Tsukune, right?"

"Yes I do," Moka said with a smile.

"Why?" Yukari challenged.

"Because of all that he has ever done for me," Moka answered, starting slowly. "He has always been there for us when we needed him. On the very first day we met, he became my friend, my first true friend. He has shared his blood with us. He has done his best to protect us,even when he didn't need to. He has the courage to stand up to us, but respects our choices and listens to what I have to say to him."

"But he's always been like that," Yukari pointed out. She didn't say anything about it, but she noticed how Moka kept using the plural pronouns when she was referring to herself. Yukari wondered how much Outer Moka and Inner Moka shared with each other.

"Yes," Moka nodded. "He has always been like that. He has always been loyal. He has always been kind. Even when he was afraid, he has always been brave enough to stand by my side when I needed him. And after he has done so much, for me, when I do something for him, and he smiles at me, it makes me feel happy. I want him to be happy no mater what, because I love him. Probably because I love him, seeing him happy makes me happy." Moka gave a little shake of her head, as if trying to clear her mind. "Yes, I love Tsukune, Somewhere, somehow, he went from being my friend to being the most important person in my life."

"How does reverse Moka feel about him?" Yukari wanted to know.

"We just told you," Moka said. "He is our most important person."

That made Yukari blink. She was used to thinking of the two sides of Moka being very different people, almost like sisters that avoided each other. After that brief exchange, Yukari wondered if she had been too oblivious to the true nature of her friend. Yukari filed that thought away for later.

"How do you feel about Kokoa?" Yukari asked. "You love her too, don't you?"

"Of course," Moka gave Yukari an amused smile. "She is my little sister. I have shared a lot with her, even if we usually don't get along. I want her to be happy and safe, and I worry about how she is doing."

"But it is a different kind of love than you have for Tsukune," Yukari clarified.

"That's right," Moka agreed.

"I see," Yukari mused, nodding her head as she walked. "Thank you." Yukari slipped into her own world of thoughts and reasoning as she walked on. Moka had helped her get a better view of the bigger picture about love, but there were still a lot of pieces missing from the puzzle.

XxXxX

Inari was not sure how she should feel about the coming Winter break. She had succeeded in getting a schedule that would give her several long days with Tsukune at the koban, and she had been looking forward to working closely with him, but that was before the rumor had started to get around. The one time she had forgotten herself, and gotten close to her captain, had created a potential problem. A few mouths had try to spread around a rumor about her and Tsukune being intimate, but nobody really took it to seriously. There were still rumors about the two human girls Tsukune had been with at the festival's dance. Any time Aono Tsukune spend more then a few minutes with any female, speculation started. The rumor that was bothering Inari came from the way her captain had acted when they had been discovered. He had been comforting Inari in a very friendly way, and had acted concerned for her health. He hadn't just been mouthing words ether. He had shown that he actually cared about Inari. There was a persistent, if quiet rumor going around that Inari was being considered for a place in the harem. While she had no problems with being counted as close to her captain, she was worried what he would think of her if he found out.

As she walked to school Thursday morning, Inari tried not to think about the coming break. She had end of term exams to get through. Once those exams were over, it would be time to focus on the next set of exams, the ones for applying to universities. She could spend time over the break studying. That should help distract her from rumors. As she entered the school building, she idly wondered if Tsukune would help her study.

XxXxXxxXX

It was the kind of moment that mothers are forever warning their children to avoid. An afternoon in the company of friends sharing interests. Being too preoccupied with talking to pay proper attention of where a foot is stepping. A careless moment when a turned head leads to a misstep on a stair.

Aono Kasumi had been visiting with a neighbor to talk about a popular drama Thursday afternoon. It happened as she headed for home to get started on cooking dinner. It was just two steps down to the street. She turned her head to share a parting comment with her friend. Instead of making a clean step down, her right heel caught the edge of the lower step. Kasumi committed her weight to her leading leg before she realized the danger. She felt herself starting to fall. She tried to reach of the fence next to her for a hand hold, hoping to catch herself. Her right leg started to pivot on the caught ankle as she continued to tip. Her left foot slipped and the world started to shift. Pain like fire lanced through her right leg.

"Kiyaaaaa!" Kasumi cried out as she fell towards the street.


	136. Testing Times

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 136

Tsukune faced Friday with grim determination. Exams were half over. Because Kurumu was feeling anxious, about the exams and her new job, they had stayed up late holding hands and talking. They didn't talk about anything important. It had just been a time spent enjoying closeness without pressure or expectations. Tsukune knew that the sleep he had given up could cost him later, but someone he loved had needed his time and attention. As he walked to school, Tsukune and his friends were equally quiet in their thoughts.

The seriousness in the air clashed with anticipation for the winter break. Yukari was almost manic as she studied while walking to class. Moka was focused on the exams, serious about doing the best she could, with an occasional grimace as she argued with herself. Mizore walked along, as quiet as usual, keeping as close as she could to Tsukune without disturbing him. Kurumu, feeling unprepared for what lay ahead, twirled a finger in her hair while frowning at the ground.

The tension in the air touched the whole school. For the first year students, the exams were just a barrier between them and Winter Break. For the second years, it was more of a chore to be endured. The third year students knew that they were running out of time. Their days as high school students, the remainder of what little life they had resembling childhood was nearly gone. Entrance exams, final exams, interviews, and adulthood with all of its trials and expectations, were closer than ever.

By lunch time the students were ready to let off some nervous energy. All in and around the cafeteria, the air was filled with voices. Even the dumbest jokes were getting laughs as everybody tried to relax, or at least be less preoccupied about what was still to come, or how they had done so far. When the twins brought Tsukune his mail and reports they lingered a little, exchanging pleasantries with the members of the Newspaper Club, seeking a moment of distraction. The lunch break was over all too soon for the nervous students, some of them having no appetite because of the tension they were feeling.

XxxX

Kurumu set her pencil down very carefully. She had just finished the last question of the last exam for the term. She quietly collected her things, wishing she could talk to Tsukune, but some people were still taking the test so no talking was going to be allowed. She carried her bag with her as she walked up to the teacher's desk. She put her test and answer sheet on the desk, and after a last look and a smile for Tsukune, she turned towards the door. She had appointments to keep and a career to build. Kurumu mentally called out for Norra and headed to the front entrance of the school.

XxxXxxX

"Yahoo," Yukari pranced as she headed for the school gates.

"What's with you?" Mizore asked the little witch coolly.

"Geeze," Yukari rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious. The exams are over, and I kicked ass. We're on break so we have time to have fun for a change. And the best part is the boob monster isn't here. I bet she ran away because she failed so bad... Hey!" Yukari's words ended in a shout as her hat went flying.

"That's enough," Tsukune snapped. He had knocked her hat off to get her to stop talking and start thinking. For a genius, she was still dumb about her friends. "Yukari, I know you're just relieved that the tests are over, but please show some consideration for your friends. Kurumu is not here right now, where she would like to be, because she has a job to do. She is trying to start a career she can be proud of, and that is going to take a lot of effort and sacrifice."

"Awww," Yukair pouted as she reclaimed her hat. "I was just..."

"I know," Tsukune said, his voice shifting to a more gentle tone. "I know. You just need to think things through a little more."

"I'm sorry," Yukari brushed off her hat. "I'll try..." She was cut off by a hurried shout.

"Tsukune..." Ruby called out from above. She dropped from the sky, her wings barely slowing her descent. "Tsukuine, your cousin just called. Your mother's had an accident. Your cousin said to call..."

Before Ruby could finish talking, Tsukune turned and sprinted for the phones that would connect to the outside world. The others hurried to follow after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyouko paced back and forth in frustration. Her aunt had taken a bad fall and had gone to the hospital. Kyouko had not heard about it until late Thursday night when she had gotten home from work. Her uncle had called to ask Kyouko to help out after he had brought Kasumi home from the hospital. When Kyouko arrived Friday afternoon she wanted to chew out her uncle for not telling her the whole story up front.

Kasumi's tumble had hurt her knee and ankle badly. It was too soon to tell how badly the knee was injured, but the ankle was clearly broken. The good news was that the Emergency Department doctor didn't think surgery would be needed. Kyouko had found out how badly her aunt had been injured only after she had arrived, finding Kasumi struggling with crutches in the kitchen. With some persuasion, after seeing Kasumi safely in place on the couch with a cup of tea, Kyouko was able to get her aunt to give up the contact information for Tsukune's school.

Kyouko had called the school knowing it was unlikely that Tsukune would be anywhere close to a phone at his strange school. An operator had answered on the second ring. After Kyouko explained that she needed to contact a student about a family emergency, the operator had connected her with another office. Kyouko had been surprised that the next person she spoke to was Ruby. She gave Tsukune's weird friend a quick explanation and told her to have Tsukune call home right away. Kasumi, while Kyouko was waiting for her cousin to call back, kept protesting that she was fine and that there was no need to bother Tsukune at school. While the pair of Aono women argued politely the phone rang.

"Hello," Kyouko answered the phone. "Aono res..."

"Kyouko," Tsukune cut her off. "What happened? Where's mother? Is she alright?"

"Tsukkie," Kyouko replied. She talked quickly, letting her frustration make her words run ahead of her thinking. "There was an accident. Your mother had to go to the hospital, but she's home now. She's hurt and can't walk. She told me you're starting your Winter break. I have work, so you need to come home and take care of her."

"Shit!" Tsukune spat. "I'll be home in two hours, give or take. Ruby..." Click...

Kyouko looked at the phone after Tsukune had hung up. Tsukune had been concerned about his mother, which was good, but he had been so abrupt, almost rude. She was going to have to try to talk to him when he got home.

"Kyouko," Kasumi said from her place on the couch. "You shouldn't have told Tsukune like that. I can still take care of myself."

"Aunty," Kyouko argued. "Tsukkie's still in school. He should have the good sense to come home for the break anyway. Uncle and I have work, so we can't help you all day. Tsukkie's got nothing better to do, so he could at least come home and help out. Any assignments he has to work on he can do here better than there anyway, because he won't be wasting time with his friends."

"But he's been working so hard..." Kasumi protested.

"But probably at all the wrong things," Kyouko countered. "Now you just relax, and I'll see what I can do about dinner."

"But..." Kasumi tried to argue. She knew Kyouko's heart was in the right place, but her cooking skills...

XXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Ruby," Tsukune called out as he hung up the phone. "We're going home."

"Master?" Ruby replied.

"Tsukune," Moka questioned. "What's wrong?"

"It's my mother," Tsukune explained, walking quickly for the village. "She was in some kind of accident. Kyouko said that she can't walk. I need to get home and find out how bad things really are."

As Tsukune hurried back to the village his mind was racing. Kyouko had said his mother had been in an accident and had to go to the hospital. If his mother was home already there was a chance the injury wasn't very bad. But doubt haunted him. Kyouko had told Tsukune when his mother had gotten hurt. His father had not been mentioned, but nor had he called. Did he not call because he didn't think things were that bad? Perhaps dad didn't know yet. He had been forced to take sudden short business trips in the past. But what if his father had been hurt too, Tsukune wondered. His father might still be in the hospital. It would explain why he had not called Tsukue, and why he didn't need help being taken care of at home. Kyouko had only said that Tsukune's mother needed help.

Tsukune hurried to the village. Once he reached the manor he was ready to go in five minutes. There were only a few things he needed to collect. Ruby took another ten minutes to get ready, because she needed to change out of her skirts and to throw some things into a bag. Once she was ready she hurried out to find Tsukune already sitting in the saddle on Hiru. The motorcycle was growling with anticipation. Tsukune shared some of his youki and nervous energy with Hiru, and now she was looking forward to a good run. Once Ruby was safely in place behind Tsukune and holding on tight, they were off.

Tsukune's usual careful patience was not in evidence. The trip from the village to the tunnel leading out from under the barrier was taken at a freeway speeds. Hiru dove into the tunnel with an excited growl, welcoming a chance to run. Out in the human world, on the paved roads used daily by people who were mostly unaware of the true wonders all around them, Hiru ran. Tsukune's hands were firm, directing the creature.

The first two jumps went smoothly, but then they started to run into traffic. The black motorcycle weaved through cars with supernatural agility. When a train had forced traffic to stop, Tsukune directed Hiru among the cars until he was up to the gate, along with a pack of other motorcycles.

When the train was past and the gate lifted, it signaled the start of an impromptu race. Tsukune was in the lead with two more riders close behind. Four more were following in a line. Tsukune was aware that he was well beyond the posted speed limit at that moment, but didn't really care. As he rode on, he could feel the excitement of the impromptu race coming from some of the other riders. He realized that the ones closest to him were youkai.

At the next light, he allowed himself a moment to notice some details about the other riders. The one on his right was a big looking man with dreadlocks, a square jaw, and chain of small skulls around his neck. He rode a cruiser with exaggerated pipes. He gave Tsukune a thumbs up and a grin that was friendly, in spite of the rows of sharp teeth. To Tsukune's left, on a light street bike of pink and black, was a tiny rider. She was dressed like a punk rocker from a catholic girls school. The only reason her bike was able to keep up was because she was so small. The only reason she was able reach the ground was her pink and black, glitter splashed, platform boots.

Tsukune was wondering what was taking the light so long to change. He had exchanged greetings with the two youkai riders, and declined an invitation to hang out, and still had time to frown at the red light. He was beginning to chafe about the wait when the light finally changed. With a twist of the wrist, Tsukune sent Hiru charging forward, and the race was on again. Minutes later, Tsukune took a sharp right turn, leaning Hiru almost on her side as they rounded the corner, into a narrow street beside a shrine. Ruby squeezed Tsukune tightly but refused to cry out, in either fear or excitment. Over-shadowed by thick tree branches crossing overhead, the narrow street was like a tunnel where it crossed an alley. Hiru reached the nexus point and jumped.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Kasumi tried to protect her kitchen. She gave Kyouki a few minutes before calling out to her. Each time she had some small excuse, asking for something to make her more comfortable. Once, Kasumi used her crutches to get up, banging against the coffee table as she did, only to have her niece hurry out of the kitchen to treat her like a brittle old woman out of her desire to be supportive and caring. Kasumi knew she just needed to stall Kyouko from making too much of a mess in the kitchen until her husband came home. He was supposed to be picking up some take-out food on the way. A trip to the water closet managed to keep Kyouko from trying to cook things for almost forty minutes.

Kasumi was running out of ideas. She had tried logic, but it had fallen on deaf ears. Kyouko was as head strong as the rest of the family and determined to prove herself. Kasumi had tea, a magazine, the television remote, a pillow, a blanket, a second pillow, and even a bag of ice for her knee. She could hear Kyouko starting to chop something in the kitchen. If she didn't distract the girl soon, she might actually cook something, and that would be a waste of food. When she heard water filling a pot, Kasumi gave a resigned sigh, and hoped there was enough antacid in the house. An idea struck. Kasumi was about to call out to Kyouko again, to send the girl to the store for some antacid, that should get her away from the kitchen for nearly an hour, but then there came the sound of the door opening.

"I'm home," Tsukune called out as he stepped into the house. "Mother? Kyouko?"

"Come on in," Kasumi called back happily. Tsukune could distract his cousin for a while. "I'm in the living room." She turned her head to the kitchen. "Kyouko, come and greet Tsukune."

"Just a moment," Kyouko called back.

XxX

Kyouko was almost at her wits' end. She was having the hardest time getting dinner ready because her aunt kept needing her help. She had the cabbage chopped, the rice soaking, and a pot heating up for cooking, but that was as far as she had gotten. Now Tsukune was home, and he would probably want to just run out to the convenience store or cook something instant. Kyouko never did understand why some people insisted on being lazy, and even wasting money, when cooking something was so easy. She knew that she was a good enough cook. She cooked for herself, and had fixed meals for her cousin lots of times. Tsukune was just too spoiled to eat perfectly healthy food when it was made for him, preferring the kind of artificially flavored, mass produced stuff from take-out places.

Kyouko was intent on cooking dinner. She was about to start chopping carrots when an excited shout came from the living room. With a frustrated sigh, she put down the knife and went to see what was wrong now. In spite of the warning she had been given, Kyouko was surprised to see Tsukune standing in the living room. She was even more surprised to see that Ruby was with him.

XxX

Tsukune was feeling better. Once he had gotten home it had not taken long to get the whole story from his mother. It had been a simple misstep that had caused her to get hurt. It would take her weeks to heal, but that was normal. He couldn't stay for the break as his mother would have liked, or his cousin insisted, but he could still make sure she would be alright. The first thing he did was send Ruby into the kitchen to take care of dinner. Seeing his cousin in an apron, holing a carrot, was more disturbing to Tsukune than seeing some of his school mates looking at him with hunger in their eyes.

xx

Kasumi was smiling as she talked with her son. He had come home so quickly, and had looked so serious and concerned, that she couldn't help but be happy. She was so proud of the way he was growing up. And her son had brought Ruby home as well, giving Kasumi even more to smile about. Ruby was such a sweet girl, and they got along so well. As an added bonus, the girl was a wonderful cook. When Tsukune had asked Ruby to take care of dinner, Kasumi was filled with relief. Her kitchen was saved and there would be a good meal for the family as well.

xx

Kyouko wanted to kick something. Her cousin was so thick headed. He talked to his mother as if the woman had not been nearly hospitalized for a broken leg. Tsukune didn't seem the least bit worried that his mother was going to need constant care for weeks, maybe months, until she was better. What really frustrated Kyouko was the way her aunt was so happy. The woman was as bad as her son. Now that Ruby was in the kitchen, Kasumi called her husband to tell him not to pick up dinner on the way home after all. It was as if she didn't believe Kyouko could have made dinner for them.

And then Tsukune's cell phone had started ringing. She didn't know who her cousin was talking to, but he told them that he was home for a 'small' family emergency. As Kyouko listened, she heard Tsukune explaining to whomever was on the phone that he didn't have the time to visit them, because he had to get back to school. As he talked, explaining the way things were, as he saw them, Kyouko couldn't help but notice the way her cousin looked happy to be talking with whoever had called him. He even ended the call with affection.

"Tsukune," Kyouko said to him as soon as he put the phone back in his pocket. "What do you mean you have to get back to school? You need to stay here and take care of your mother."

"I'm not that injured," Kasumi protested, but the younger woman paid no attention.

"It may not be that bad over the weekend," Kyouko went on. "But your father and I have jobs, so we can't be available all the time."

"Kyouko," Tsukune tried to explain calmly. "I have a lot to do. I'd stay if I had the time."

"Please," Kyouko scoffed. "You're still in school. You just want to get back to your girlfriend. If you had brought your books you could do your assignments here and stay for the whole break."

"It's not like that," Tsukune argued. "I didn't plan this trip. I have to take care of things if I am going to be away for a day or more."

"It's alright," Kasumi said. "I'll be fine, and Tsukune has been working so hard..."

"It's not alright," Kyouko huffed. She glared at her cousin. "Give me one good reason why you can't just stay home?" It was a challenge. She wanted to see if Tsukune could explain why that strange school of his, where he should never be in the first place, was so much more important than staying home to look after his mother.

"I have responsibilities," Tsukune started to say.

"Name one," Kyouko pressed. "Name one 'responsibility' that can't wait even a few days."

"I have to be on duty with the Student Police in the morning," Tsukune said flatly. "I made a commitment and I have not had the time to arrange somebody to cover for me. Besides the Student Police, I have a job schedule that I have to follow. I can't just assume somebody will cover for me. What about you? You're still working retail right now aren't you? If mom was so badly hurt couldn't you ask someone to help cover your shifts?"

"It's the busy season," Kyouko said. "Besides, I am trying for assistant department manager next month. What about you? What kind of job could you have? It's not like it could be anything too important if you're still in school."

"I've joined the police department," Tsukune declared with a confident smile. "It's only part time for now, but it is a starting place for my career."

"The Police?" Kyouko gaped.

"Oh Tsukune," Kasumi cheered. "My boy's growing up so fast."

"The police?" Kyouko shook her head. "You're making that up."

"No," Tsukune said. He pulled out his identification and showed it to his cousin.

"So that's why he was asking questions," Kasumi suddenly said, her eyes wide.

"He who?" Tsukune asked her.

"That nice lieutenant," Kasumi said. "He left a card. I have it somewhere. He came around in August asking about you."

"Lieutenant Tanaka," Tsukune said, trying not to sigh.

"That's him," Kasumi nodded. "Do you know him?"

"I met him," Tsukune said carefully. "He's the father of a friend I met over the Summer."

"I don't believe it," Kyouko huffed.

"The head of my school told me it was a good idea," Tsukue said, hoping he sounded believable. "After all the work I did helping to establish the Student Police, he thought it would be a good idea if I joined the police department."

Kyouko was stunned. Kasumi had launched in on an interrogation of her son, asking him question after question about his job with the police. Tsukune answered her questions, sometimes in vague sideways ways. Yes he really was a police officer, and was even getting paid. He had a uniform and everything. No he didn't have any pictures. He had been given on-the-job training. Yes he planned to go to college. No, there was nothing he could do about parking tickets his father got. Kasumi was relieved to learn that her son mostly did office work, because he was already a supervisor, and it was up to the others to do most of the patrols around town. Kyouko handed the identification back to Tsukune then slipped quietly into the kitchen.

Ruby was hard at work in the kitchen. Kyouko watched her for a moment before speaking. Ruby looked like she was so happy that she was about to start dancing, like a heroine from one of those American kids' movies.

"Ruby," Kyouko said. "When did Tsukune join the police department?"

"In August," Ruby answered.

"Is he really a policeman?" Kyouko asked. "Or is he just a helper or something?"

"He's really a police officer," Ruby answered. "Because the town never had a police department before, Tsukune was given a lot of very special training. He is second in command of the town police department." She stopped what she was doing for a moment to give Kyouko a smile. "He looks very dashing in his police uniform." She turned back to her cooking.

"But..." Kyouko protested. "But this is Tsukkie we're talking about. He can hardly be ready to work a real job, let alone something as important as being a police officer."

"Kyouko," Ruby said in a confident voice. "Tsukune has grown up. He is already a man, but you only want to remember him as a boy. Remember what he said the last time he was home. Tsukune has had to face things that most others would never have to, and he succeeded where most would have failed or given up. You do him a disservice when you look down on him."

"I know he's grown up," Kyouko huffed. "He's taller than I am. But just because he's taller and older doesn't make a boy into a man. Tsukune's still has to get though college and learn to live on his own. If he was all grown up like you say, he wouldn't need you to take care of him."

"You really don't understand anything do you," Ruby said with a scornful look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kyouko challenged.

"Tsukune doesn't need me," Ruby said in a cold voice. "He can take care of himself. If I wasn't there, if none of us were there to look after him, Tsukune can cook for himself. He can take care of his things and meet his responsibilities without me. Tsukune doesn't need me to take care of him." Her voice was a near growl, made thick with her emotions as she continued. "It is all about me. It is all about what I want and need. And what I need is Tsukune. I need to take care of his house. I need to do things to make his life a little easier. I need to have him in my life, or I have no reason to live."

"Why?" Kyouko questioned.

"Ask me again after dinner," Ruby said as she turned her attention back to her cooking. "I need to ask my master if it is alright for me to tell you everything."

"I don't believe that Tsukkie makes you call him master," Kyouko complained.

"No," Ruby gave a shake of her head. "He lets me call him that, sometimes. He would prefer it if I didn't."

"If he doesn't like it," Kyouko challenged. "Then why do you do it?"

"Because it makes her happy," Tsukune said from behind his cousin.

Kyouko jumped in surprise. She spun around to face Tsukune with her heart bounding. She shot him an angry glare.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kyouko demanded.

"I just got here," Tsukune said so smoothly his cousin was sure he had heard the whole conversation. "I wanted to let you know my dad's home. He and mom are talking right now." He walked around the dining room table to the cupboard.

"Ma... Tsukune," Ruby asked. "What are you doing?"

"Setting the table," Tsukune answered.

"No," Ruby protested. "Please leave that to me."

"You're cooking," Tsukune said. "Besides, this is something I used to do to help out."

"But..." Ruby wanted to argue.

"Ruby," Tsukune said gently as he pulled out dishes. "Tonight it's about family, and that means everybody in the family does their part. You're cooking. I'll set the table. We'll all do something to help out because mom needs to take it easy." He started setting the dishes out around the table.

Ruby watched him while trying not to let herself be overcome by emotions. Tsukune had counted her as a part of the family, his family, so simply that it made Ruby want to cry with happiness. She quickly dabbed her eyes with a corner of her apron and turned back to her cooking with a little sniff.

"What should I do?" Kyouko asked.

"You can do the dishes," Tsukune told her in a firm voice.

XxX

Ruby was feeling euphoric. She was having dinner with the Aono family again, and it was just like she remembered. Everybody was warm and accepting. Kyouko occasionally gave Ruby frowning looks, but still included her in the conversation. Ruby's one attempt to be politely formal gave her all the reminder she needed that she truly was with her master's family.

"Is there anything I can get for you, Mrs. Aono," Ruby asked as Kasumi hobbled to the table. She refused to be banished to the living room by herself, and she didn't want everybody eating in front of the television.

"Ruby dear," Kasumi scolded gently. "I told you to call me mother. We're all family now." She turned to her husband. "Isn't that right dear."

"Oh yes," Koji, Tsukune's father said with a chuckle as he helped his wife to sit at the table. "Kasumi always wanted daughters, Ruby dear." He grinned as he took his own seat at the table. "So have a seat with the rest of the family, and tell us how Tsukune's been doing at school."

"Yes, father," Ruby said timidly.

"Oh honey," Kasumi gushed. "Let me tell you the news. Tsukune's got a job with the police."

"The police?" Tsukune's father replied with surprise. "Ho ho... My son's a working man now." He smiled broadly. "I guess this means you won't be needing any more allowance. Do you make enough to pay for your school also?"

"Honey," Kasumi said. "I think he must be already. The school refunded part of his tuition, remember?"

"Oh that's right," Koji said.

"What?" Tsukune questioned. This was news to him.

"It was because of what happened in September," Ruby said.

"What happened?" Kasumi asked with sharp interest.

"Ahhh," Tsukune stalled, unprepared for the turn in conversation.

"The head of the school needed to take some time off," Ruby explained. "Tsukune was put in charge as his assistant for a little while, making him a member of the staff."

"Oh my goodness," Kasumi said in surprise.

"He became the official ambassador for the school after that," Ruby went on. "He went on a visit to another school, and was the official representative for meeting with special guests during a... review of student performance during an event at the end of October. Because he is now counted as a part of the staff, his tuition is counted as a part of his pay."

"Oh honey," Kasumi gushed. "Did you hear all that? Our little boy is so grown up."

"Tsukkie," Kyouko nearly hissed. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"When did I have the time?" Tsukune countered a little breathlessly.

Kyouko didn't have an answer for that. She turned her attention back to her meal as the evening progressed. A happy atmosphere filled the room. Kyouko just had one sour thought haunting her as she ate. She would be the one doing the dishes.

XxXxX

"But Tsukune," Ruby said. "Are you sure it will be alright?"

Ruby and Tsukune were standing out in front of the house after dinner. Kyouko had finished washing up, with their help, and gone home for the night. Tsukune had his jacket on and his helmet in hand, getting ready to return to the school.

"It will be fine," Tsukune assured Ruby. "I have the list of things you want. I'll bring them as soon as I can. You just stay here and look after my mother. By the end of the break, if she still needs help, we'll work something out. For now, you will be doing me a huge favor."

"I know," Ruby said. "And I love how your mother accepts me. But I don't want you to over work yourself. Who is going to take care of things for you?"

"Do you mean besides Moka and Mizore?" Tsukune gave a small laugh. "I can look after myself you know."

Ruby smiled in spite of herself. He was right, she knew, either of the two he had named would be happy to help look after him.

"Please look after mother," Tsukune said. "I'll fell better knowing you're here with her, and I know she will enjoy having you around." Tsukune reached out to Ruby and took her into a warm hug. "I'll see you soon." He kissed her gently.

"I'll be waiting," Ruby said in a soft voice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N)

Wispr, thank you for the reviews. I am glad that you are enjoying the story. At the rate you are going you will catch up before I can finish it. While I can say that the end is in site, the same can be said for the moon, and at times they both seem just as reachable.


	137. Displaying Dilligence

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 137

Tsukune returned to school late Friday night, or early Saturday morning, depending on how you liked to think about it. He slipped into the village quietly and made it into the manor without any problems popping up. After a bath, Tsukune set his alarm clock, laid out a fresh uniform, and went to bed. Tsukune was willing to admit that having someone take care of some things for him was nice, but he was able to take care of himself.

In keeping with his sense of responsibility, Tsukune had planned for a busy break, at least in part. He had put himself down for some shifts with the student Police for the first weekend of the break. After that he had a three day stretch where he would be on duty at the Koban. He gave himself a solid week free after that, hoping to relax before taking a couple more shifts before the end of the break. Trying not to think too much about what he had in front of him, Tsukune finally went to bed, eager for a few hours of sleep.

XxXxX

Moka had found falling asleep Friday night difficult. She was worried about Tsukune's mother. She was a sweet and wonderful person, much like her son, and had opened her heart to Moka. As she had gotten ready for bed, Moka hoped that Tsukune's mother would be alright. Part of her restlessness she knew came from a sense of selfish fear. Tsukune had hurried home to see to his mother, just as Moka would expect from him, but he had left Moka behind. It had always been Moka's fear that Tsukune would abandon the struggles she represented, leaving her to return to the human world. As she lay in bed, Moka argued with herself about her selfish worries, even as she worried about Tsukune's mother, until she slipped into restless sleep.

Moka woke early Saturday morning without the need of her alarm clock. Her own worries prodded her from sleep. After washing her face and gulping down a quick breakfast, Moka dressed and headed out the door. She wanted to talk to Tsukune, to find out how his mother was doing, and to reassure herself that he had come back.

Moka's apprehension grew when nobody answered her first knock at the manor's door. She knocked again, a little harder, in case Ruby was busy with Tsukune's breakfast. Moka was about to knock a third time when she heard someone approaching from within the house. When the door opened, Moka felt a wave of relief crash over her when she saw Tsukune on the other side.

"Tsukune," Moka said in a a voice caught between a happy cheer and a relieved sigh.

"Moka?" Tsukune said at the same time, surprised by her early morning visit.

Moka didn't wait for an invitation. She pushed her way in and embraced Tsukune, holding him tight and letting her enjoy the feel of his presence. Her body felt light as the tension caused by her worries seemed to melt away.

"Moka," Tsukune questiond as he hugged her back. "Are you alright?"

"I am now," Moka breathed into Tsukune's shoulder. She held on to Tsukune for a moment, just enjoying the feel of his body, before saying anything.

"Tsukune," Moka questioned. "How's your mother?" She pulled a little away from him so she would not be talking to his chest.

"My mother took a fall," Tsukune explained. "She broke her leg. It will take close to two months to heal, but..."

"Two months?" Moka's eyes went wide with shock. "Why so long? How bad was she hurt?"

"Moka," Tsukune said gently. "I'm from a human family. My parents are still human. Healing will take time, but it's nothing to be alarmed about."

"Yes..." Moka nodded. "I um..." She looked at Tsukune and felt a cold hand gripping her heart.

"I left Ruby at home to look after my mother," Tsukune said, moving away from Moka. He closed the front door at last. "Tonight I am going back to take her some things she asked for."

"Oh..." Moka said.

"I need to finish getting dressed," Tsukune said, starting for the stairs.

That cut though the fog clouding Moka's mind. She suddenly saw Tsukune in a whole picture. He had on his pants, socks, and an under shirt, and that was all. As he headed back up stairs to his room, Moka followed him, her mind racing to catch up to what he had said. The reason Ruby had not answered the door, Moka belatedly realized, was because she was taking care of Tsukune's mother. That meant Tsukune had to stop what he was doing, getting dressed, in order to answer the door. She continued to think things through as she followed him.

What had so caught up Moka's thoughts was what he had said about his mother. She had broken her leg in a fall and would need weeks, maybe months, to recover. Tsukune, just a year ago, had fallen and broken his neck, and was fine in just a few days. All the times Tsukune had gotten hurt, often for her sake, rushed into her mind. Right from the first day of their first year together, Tsukune had risked his life for her. Moka was given a real perspective on how real of a sacrifice he was willing to make. It would take his human mother months to recover from a broken leg. Moka couldn't escape the realization of how fragile and weak a human body was, and Tsukune had been willing to use his to protect and support her. All the times she could have lost Tsukune, even when it had been her own strength that had endangered him, filled Moka's heart with dread.

"Tsukune," Moka said in a small voice while she watched him pull on his shirt. "I want to ask a favor from you."

"What is it, Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"I want to borrow Hiru," Moka said. "You said that Ruby asked you to bring her some things. I'll do that for you, so you won't have to worry about it."

"It's alright," Tsukune said. "I don't want to trouble you with..."

"No," Moka insisted. "It's no trouble. I want to do this. I want to go and talk to your mother."

"That would be great," Tsukune smiled. "I know she would like to see you. She even asked me last night when you would be coming for a visit again."

"Oh..." Moka felt close to tears.

"You can go with me tonight if you like," Tsukune offered.

"No," Moka closed her eyes tightly to hold back her tears. She shook her head even as she argued with herself over what she wanted, even needed to do. "Please Tsukune. I don't want to wait until tonight. I'll take the things to Ruby and send Hiru back to you. You and I can ride back to school later, if you want to..." She ended in a small voice.

Tsukune looked a Moka carefully. He may not understand her much of the time, but he could clearly see that this was something very important to her. It took only a single heartbeat for Tsukune to make up his mind

"Alright," Tsukune said. He went to where he had put Ruby's list. "I guess if I am Ruby's owner," He almost choked on the word. "I can give you permission to go through her things to find what ever she wanted." He handed the list to Moka.

"Thank you, Tsukune," Moka said, a small tremble in her voice.

XxxX

Tsukune gave instructions to Hiru before heading off for his shift with the Student Police. The day turned out to be a little frustrating to him. He had no complaints about the modest breakfast he had made for himself before Moka had shown up. He had planed to make a patrol that would take him bay the student cafeteria around lunch time. But Moka's behavior made him worry, and that distracted him from a few things he probably should have noticed.

Tsukune sat in his office with the door open as he reviewed recent reports. While he received summery reports almost daily, Tsukune like to look at the full reports and get as clear of a picture as he could, when he had the time. Summery reports told Tsukune that there had been eight instances in one night of someone trying to peek into the girls' baths, for example. By reading the full reports, Tsukune was able to learn about who had seen and/or done what. Tsukune made a mental note to visit the dorms after lunch to do a little investigating about the problem. He would have a couple of female Student Police go with him.

Tsukune was going over patrol schedules the first time his stomach growled that morning. He was looking to see how many times the schedule had been adjusted as people took unexpected time off. He wanted to make sure he didn't have a problem with someone habitually not doing their share of the work. He did pick out some names that he wrote done, to remind himself to have a talk with them as a later time. The next time his stomach growled, Tsukune thought about taking his lunch patrol early.

Tsukune wasn't really looking forward to eating in the cafeteria. He knew that he had been spoiled by Ruby and his girlfriends always cooking for him. Of course, in addition to just being hungry, there was an important thing he had to keep in mind when it came to his daily meals. When he returned to visit his mother and Ruby, Tsukune knew he was going to get an ear full from them about skipping meals if ether of them learned about it. He wasn't even sure what was on the cafeteria's menu for the weekend, it had been so long since he had any reason to even check.

Tsukune pushed thoughts of food aside and went back to reviewing reports. He went through the summery reports looking or any trends and then would ask one of the clerks to help him find the full reports that he thought needed closer examination. The filing system for the Student Police was simple, if someone was used to it. The reports were filed my date, and the plan was that they would be kept for four years. That should be enough time to keep a record for any student that was recurrently getting in trouble, and even allow for someone being held back a year. For each month there was an additional log kept. The logs were in two parts. The first were a record of the dates of incidents, the name of the Student Police member(s) that had been involved, the type of incidents, and the names of the students who were involved. The second log was record of monthly trends, such as how many shifts a given Student Police member worked, how many incidents they reported, and of what kind. It also listed the names of students that had been caught breaking rules with the type and number of infractions recorded. Reflection Papers written by offending students were filed with the corresponding reports and marked off in the logs. In the few occasions where problems had been reported to homeroom teachers, because of recurrent offenses, an additional note had been added to the logs as well.

Tsukune had the logs for the past three months on his desk for review. He was pleased to see how little trouble had been going on recently. He was distracted from his work when someone called out from the open doorway of his office.

"Captain Aono," A musical voice called for his attention.

"Yes?" Tsukune looked up.

Standing in the doorway was the Student Police member with runner duty. Zashiki Usa was a petite girl with an almost child like cuteness to her. Her small size hid the fact that she was actually the fastest member of the Student Police. Her cuteness disguised the fact that she had a downright wicked sense of humor when she chose to deploy it. Rumor had it that she was a part of the secret guard among the female Student Police that helped remind boys who had been caught while peeping, or committing similar crimes against girls, why such actions were a bad idea. Of course nobody had offered any proof that Usa or anybody else was issuing a little instant justice, and nobody had been seriously injured by such rumored occasions, so Tsukune felt no need to say or do anything about it.

"Captain," Usa said with a smile that was a little too innocent to be completely trusted. "We're taking our lunch break together. Would you like to join us?"

"Thank you, Usa," Tsukune said. Like every female member of the Student Police she liked him to address her informally. "But I didn't bring anything so I was going to head over to the cafeteria."

"We have plenty of food," Usa made a gesture out to the main office. "Please come and share it with us."

While her face and voice were calm, Usa's body was so tense that she almost quivered. Tsukune knew from dealing with his friends when a female had her heart set on something. He had little reason to refuse the offer, and suspected that giving in would be less of a problem than being stubborn about taking care of himself.

"I'll..." Tsukune stopped himself. He had been about to offer to at least buy drinks for everybody, but the nearest vending machine was not close. "Alright," Tsukune gave Usa a nod. He scribbled a little reminder to investigating getting vending machines for the headquarters before standing up. "Thank you."

As Tsukune joined the others in the main office he was not unaware that he was the only male in the room. Six girls were working in the office, because the weekend gave them time to catch up on their filing and logs, and the office gave them a place to hang out together. Tsukune did not staff the office only with females. Likewise he did not make female students work in the office. He knew that he needed some office staff, or he would have to rotate people though the office on a regular basis to keep up with the paperwork. The paperwork, the records of Student Police activities was one of the tools to keep Student Police from turning into a gang. It helped keep everybody a little more honest and accountable. That was something his father had taught Tsukune when he had asked the man why he did so much paperwork when he complained about it often.

Tsukune knew that the efficiency of the Student Police's filing system was at least in part by how well the office was staffed. Tsukune's office staffing was bigger than it needed to be for two reasons. On the practical side, the Student Police was just a glorified club, so having more people didn't cost anything. Tsukune didn't have to pay out salaries, and the school provided the needed office supplies. The other reason for the good office staffing was that Tsukune had seen an opportunity when he was first building up the Student Police. There were plenty of students that were interested in joining the Student Police, but were lacking in the confidence, or endurance, to do patrols, especially at night. Instead of turning these students away, Tsukune used them to help with the office work. Some of his office staff had gained enough confidence in themselves that they asked to go on patrols. Likewise, some patrol officers had discovered that they were more suited to office work. When someone was injured and couldn't do patrols for a few days, they could do office work so that they were still contributing to the Student Police, if they wanted to.

Tsukune knew that some people looked down on the office staff. Some thought of it as a punishment detail, or a job for the ones that couldn't handle being 'real' Student Police. Tsukune was quick to come down on anybody he caught putting down the office staff. He had no problem reminding anybody that the attack on the School Festival had been stopped as quickly and safely as it had been because Sheezu Aimi, the head of the office staff, had used her whistle to sound the alarm, while wounded.

Such thoughts flashed through Tsukune's head as he sat down to lunch with the office staff. He counted them as a part of the Student Police, and every bit as important as the patrol officers. He included them in the training days he tried to keep worked into the schedule. As he thought about all that his office staff did, and how much time he was in the office with them, he smiled.

"Captain?" Usa questioned as she poured tea.

"Hmmm?" Tsukune looked in her direction.

"Is everything alright?" Usa asked.

"It's fine," Tsukune Shrugged. "I was just thinking about all the important work that gets done around here." He made a gesture to the main office. "I'm lucky to have so many good people working for the Student Police. I... hmmm..." Tsukune's mind took off, chasing down a sudden idea. He didn't notice the six happy faces around him.

"It is unusual for you not to have an obento, Captain" One of the office staff said, trying to get a conversation going. "Or have someone bring you one."

"Something came up," Tsukune said dismissively. "Most of my friends are busy away from school right now."

"Won't you miss them?" Another girl asked.

"Of course," Tsukune gave a nod. "But Kurumu is working on starting her career, so I'm not going to hold her back just because I want to be with her. Ruby and Moka are visiting... I'll see them later. I have not had the chance to tell Mizore what has happened... Hmmmm. I suppose I should see her later and let her know what's going on. She would be hurt if I left her out."

"What about the rest?" Usa asked.

"Yukari isn't much for cooking," Tsukune said, thinking of the Newspaper Club. "Her strong point is studying, and she enjoys it, so I don't want to bother her. And Kokoa... Mmmm, no."

"How about In..." Usa started to question.

"I can take care of myself," Tsukune said. "For my first year and a half here, I was able to look after my daily needs, in spite of being the weakest student in school."

A round of protests burst from the six young women. The did not believe that their captain could have ever been week. Tsukune was forced to endure their admiration, while carefully dodging their offers of support. He assured them that they were a big help to him for their efforts as members of the Student Police.

Tsukune and his office staff actually finished eating while their conversation continued on. When Tsukune put down his chopsticks and thanked them for lunch, the young women started to politely question him about the food. Tsukune answered politely while trying to avoid giving any false praise, or sound like he was favoring anybody. He recognized a competition when he found himself in the middle of one. The conversation transformed into one about preferences when it came to food, meals, and the presentation of them. Tsukune was not sure what it was that made him nervous, but as he listened to the young women asking questions about his preferences, that had started with food but were moving to such details as dishware styles and dining room furnishings, he felt that it was time to leave.

"Again," Tsukune said, breaking the thread of the conversation. "Thank you for lunch. I won't have to visit the cafeteria today now, but I still want to make an inspection patrol." He got to his feet and offered the office staff a small bow. "Thank you for everything."

XxXxX

At the girls' dorms, Tama was on duty at the local office. Tsukune exchanged pleasantries with her for a moment before getting to the purpose of his visit. He wanted to inspect the area where the peepers had been sighted recently, to see if there was anything to be done to to help reduce the problem. Together they did a walking inspection of the area.

The girls' baths were on the ground floor at the back of the building. The baths extended beyond the rest of the building in a single level section that looked almost like an addition to the original building. Next to the baths was a fenced in shed that housed the boilers for the dorm. The only windows for the baths were narrow and high enough up that some kind of step would be needed even for a tall person to look in. The reports had told Tsukune that the peepers were ether caught working in teams, or using some kind of mechanical assistance, such as stilts or a periscope. Tama and Tsukune took their time walking around the baths as they considered the problem. The ground had already been cleared of any kind of concealment a peeper might use to hide, and the patrols all kept an eye out for the appearance of any boxes, barrels, or other potential step-ups that might be used.

Tsukune couldn't see anything that could be done in the short term about the peeper issue. He and Tama discussed a few ideas, but nothing solid came out of it. Tama did suggest that Tsukune might gain more insight if he looked at the problem from within the baths, looking out the windows. Tsukune refused her suggestion, ignoring her smile. After asking Tama to talk to the other girls to help look for ideas, Tsukune turned to leave.

"Captain," Tama said at the last moment. "I heard that your mother was hurt."

Tsukune froze. He realized that he had not been paying attention to who might have been around when Ruby had told him his cousin had called, or when he had used the public phone to call home. It wasn't unreasonable that he had been overheard.

"A friend heard you at the phones yesterday," Tama confirmed, talking to Tsukune's back. "I hope that she will be alright."

"Thank you, Tama," Tsukune said. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Yes," Tama said, glad that Tsukune wasn't facing her. Taking about his family, his mother, was a personal thing to be doing, and she felt a little embarrassed about being so forward. "With as strong as you are, I am sure your mother must be strong too."

"Tama," Tsukune said, turning his head to look back over his shoulder. "I was only able to become strong by coming here and making friends that were willing to help me."

"What?" Tama questioned.

"Excuse me," Tsukune said, walking away.


	138. Some Conversations

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 138

Kasumi had mixed feelings about her situation. She didn't like being limited by the bulky splint on her leg and the need to use crutches. Monday she was scheduled to have a full cast put on, which would be even more restrictive. The pain she was dealing with didn't help her mood ether. On the other hand, Ruby was there to keep her company and to help her out. It was her chance to have a little mother-daughter time in a way. She had actually sent her husband off to play golf so he wouldn't be in the way. It was a quarter to eleven in the morning when there was an unexpected knock at the door.

"Ruby," Kasumi called towards the kitchen.

"I heard it, Mother," Ruby called back still feeling happy about being counted as a part of Tsukune's family. She gave Kasumi a smile as she crossed from the kitchen to the front door.

"Moka," Ruby's eyes went wide when she opened the door. "What are you doing here? Is Tsukune with you?"

"Hello Ruby," Moka said. "I borrowed Hiru and brought you the things you asked for." Moka held up one of the bags she was holding. "May I come in?"

"Yes," Ruby said, holding the door and giving a small bow.

"Ruby dear," Kasumi called out. "Who's at the door?" She hated not being able to just get up and look for herself.

"Mother," Ruby called back. "We have a guest." Ruby closed the door and lead Moka in.

"Hello Mrs. Aono," Moka said with a bow. "I was sorry to hear of your injury."

"Moka..." Kasumi gushed from her place on the couch. "How sweet of you to come." She held out her arms for a hug. "Come here, come here. It is so good to see you." She folded Moka into a warm hug. "This is such a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Mrs. Aono," Moka said, returning the hug. "I came to see you."

"Uh oh," Kasumi said. Her senses finely tuned from watching day-time dramas. "What is it sweetheart?"

"Mrs. Aono," Moka said, moving free of the woman's embrace and kneeling on the floor beside the couch. "I want... I need to apologize to you. I love Tsukune, but I have not always been a very good friend to him, and I am a very selfish girlfriend. I..."

"I'll get it," Ruby said as someone else knocked at the door.

"I'm sorry," Moka continued. "I never wanted to hurt Tsukune. He was the first real friend I ever had, and I was so happy to..."

"Kasumi," A woman called out in greeting as she came into the room with Ruby on her heels. "I came by to see how you were do.. Oh. Hello."

"Eriko," Kasumi said in a welcoming voice. "How are you doing? Come have a seat. You met my son's friend Ruby over the Summer." She nodded to the young woman as she named her. "Now let me introduce Akashiya Moka, Tsukune's girlfriend."

"My my my," Eriko smiled. "Kasumi, how did your son become such a ladies man?" She turned her attention to Moka. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Goto Erika. You go to the same school as Tsukune don't you. I think you may have met my son, Nagi."

"Yes ma'am," Moka answered. "It is good to meet you too. I did meet your son. He was his school's representative to our school's annual festival."

"Kasumi," Eriko said as she made herself comfortable in a chair by the couch. "I've told you how my son mentioned his trip."

"Oh yes," Kasumi nodded. "You were very proud of him being selected to represent his school."

"Yes," Eriko nodded. "He was still talking about it when he got home yesterday. He even took some pictures."

"Oh really?" Kasumi lifted her eyebrows. She now knew why her friend and fellow drama program enthusiast had come over. Eriko was looking for a chance to share information about her son. "You must let me see them."

"Of course," Eriko said, pulling out the envelope of photographs right on cue.

The two women quickly focused the conversation on the pictures. Moka and Ruby were also shown the pictures, and even asked about the school. Moka was actually in some of the photographs. So were Tsukune, Mizore, Kurumu, Kiyo, Aiko, Rina, Kota with Emmy, and Iris with Ken. After going through the photos, Eriko stopped to focus on one of her son with Kiyo. The couple had that plushy cobra across both of their shoulders as they posed for the camera.

"Moka," Eriko questioned. "Do you know this girl well?"

"Kiyo Himi," Moka answered. "Yes. We are house mates."

"House mates?" Eriko blinked.

"It is a special program at our school," Moka explained. She had to borrow from Tsukune's human safe explanation for the school, and added a few touches of her own. "Some of the students at our school come from special backgrounds. To help them learn to get along better with others, there is a small village as a part of the school. The students that live there need to learn how to live and take care of a home."

"I don't know if I like the sound of that," Eriko frowned. "If this Kiyo girl has some kind of problem..."

"It's not like that," Moka explained. "Kiyo comes from a farming village, and never had any close neighbors."

"But still..." Eriko said.

"I am almost the opposite," Moka went on. "I didn't even get to dress myself until I was five years old, and that was only after a threw a tantrum about the way the servants tried to dress me to match my dolls."

"Servants?" Kasumi gasped.

"Please," Moka tried not to flinch. She realized she had said the wrong thing. "My father is very image conscious, and wanted to be able to show off to the people he does business with."

The two mothers were caught off guard. They were speechless for a moment as they faced Moka, then turned to look at each other. They blinked a few times.

"It's almost like that historical drama," Kasumi said in an excited voice. "The one about the scholar and the noble's daughter."

"No..." Eriko countered. "Remember the one about the body guard..."

The two friends tuned out the younger women as they went off into their own world. They talked excitedly about different dramas, throwing out names. They took up the pictures again, pointing out the different people and comparing them to characters from the shows they liked to watch. Moka found it strange to watch them, but kind of fascinating as well. They kept at it while Ruby served lunch for the four of them.

XxxxXx

Moka was caught between fascination and frustration. She wanted to talk to Tsukune's mother. She wanted to make her feelings clear. At the same time, seeing the two human women chatting away, it was almost identical to the kind of conversations she had shared with Kurumu, when they had not been talking about Tsukune. Because Moka did not watch television, and had no knowledge of day-time dramas, she could not share in the conversation. Left with the role of an observer, Moka had to wait to have her talk with Tsukune's mother. As she waited, she let herself take in the conversation of the two mothers. At one point she had to bite her own lip to keep from laughing.

Eriko had let something slip as she bantered with Kasumi. She had two sons. Nagi was the older of the two, with the younger just starting middle school. With both sons home, along with her husband, she had been out-numbered by the males and had escaped to see Kasumi to enjoy some female company.

"Boys can be so silly," Eriko bemoaned. "And men are just big boys." She turned to the two younger women. "You two know what I'm talking about, I'm sure. Boys are always making plays for attention and making messes for the girls to clean up. At least my Nagi is going to an all boys school, so he has to learn to do some things for himself. How about Tsukune? Is he always trying to run off and hide from his responsibilities?"

Moka felt her hackles rise, and felt a growl coming from her inner self. Ruby tensed, readying herself to come to the defense of her master's reputation. Before ether of them could say anything, it was Kasumi who responded to the slander.

"Oh my," Kasumi giggled while giving her friend a dark look. "Didn't I tell you? My Tsukune's already working two jobs. Isn't that right Ruby?"

"Yes Mother," Ruby answered with a smile. "He is a part of the official faculty of the school as an assistant to the Board Chairman, and a police officer for the local town."

"A policeman?" Eriko said in surprise. She turned her attention to Kasumi. "Why didn't you say anything about this before?"

"I only just found out last night," Kasumi said.

"Tsukune is very modest," Moka said with a calm smile. "He is also the head of the Student Police, the editor of our school's paper, and the head of two student committees."

"That is why the board made him an official assistant and put him on staff," Ruby added. "Because he is so well respected and has done so much for the school."

Eriko was stunned. She blinked a couple of times before finding her voice. As she processed through everything she had just heard, there was only one thing she could think to pick at.

"Well that's amazing," Eriko said a little breathlessly. "But being a policeman is not much of a job. I know it's important and everything, but it doesn't offer much of a future."

"Tsukune said he is using it to put himself through college," Kasumi said. "He is already earning his high school education on his own."

"That's simply amazing," Eriko admitted. "I wish Nagi could find a way to pay for college." She blinked a few times before a smile slowly started to spread across her face. "You know, Kasumi, I would bet that the rest of our friends would be surprised to know Tsukune is doing so well. Especially Fuji. You know her daughter Hana turns seventeen soon, and she was hoping Nagi or Tsukune would be able to attend her daughter's birthday party." Unsaid was that the woman they were talking about would like to get her daughter a boyfriend that she could marry her off to.

"That's right," Kasumi said, returning the other woman's smile. "Fuji is always encouraging her daughter to plan for the future." She looked to Moka and Ruby. "Hana is a spirited girl. She's a little shy about her feelings, but she would be very pretty if she tried to be a little more feminine."

"Fuji was disappointed when she heard that Nagi had found somebody," Eriko added.

"I know," Kasumi's face lit up, seeing an opportunity for a little drama making. "Let's do something fun tonight. I'll call my husband and tell him to find something to do, and we can have a little party, just for us women. We can invite Fuji and Hana over here. Perhaps with Moka and Ruby as examples, perhaps Hana will learn a little something..."

Moka was nearly stunned by the maliciousness of the two older women. They wanted to have a social event where they would invite a person they called a friend over, along with her daughter, just to show off. Moka realized that Tsukune's mother would be putting her on display as Tsukune's girlfriend. A part of her liked the idea, but it was disturbingly close to the kind of thing her father would do. If Tsukune were to impress her father, then the elder vampire would likely throw a party to show him off as some kind of prize. It gave Moka the chills.

XxxxX

Tsukune finished his shift with the Student Police right on schedule. The oncoming watch commander, the same one Tsukune had once caught sleeping in his office, arrived in a clean uniform, looking bright eyed, and carrying his school bag. Tsukune had no problems with him doing his assignments while on duty, as long as he still did his job as watch commander. Tsukune left the headquarters building and went in search of Mizore.

Tsukune smiled at the novelty of looking for Mizore. Usually it was just a mater of waiting a few minutes and she would pop up on her own. When he knocked on her door, Mizore greeted him with a smile and invited him in. Tsukune accepted Mizore's offer with a smile of his own. Her housemate was gone for the break, working out in the human world and visiting with her boyfriend. Tsukune sat at the table while Mizore offered him refreshments and then sat down close beside him.

"Tsukune," Mizore asked as settled into place beside him. "How is your mother doing?"

"Mother is doing alright," Tsukune said. "She will need time to heal, but she is home and I left Ruby to help take care of her..."

Tsukune shared what was going on with Mizore. He explained his mother's injuries and the plans he had for visiting her. Mizore was very attentive to what Tsukine was telling her. She knew that Tsukune was sharing his news with her because he cared enough about her to want to include her in his life. What he didn't realize was what a treasure she found in his words. Tsukune was giving her an opportunity. While Tsukune was talking about going to see his mother, and to pick up Moka and bring her back to school, Mizore was already planing on how she was going to take advantage of Ruby's absence. There was just one little issue to worry about, and that was Moka, but Mizore thought she saw away around her. With a hug and a kiss, Tsukune parted with Mizore. He had a trip to make, and she had plans to hatch.

XXxxxXX

Tsukune realized that his mistake was in not calling ahead. He had stopped after leaving the school to call Kurumu and to keep her up to date, but after that it had been an uneventful ride home. When he arrived home, Tsukune could hear excited voices inside as soon as he was through the front gate.

"I'm home," Tsukune called out as he entered. In just seconds Ruby appeared in front of him.

"Welcome home," Ruby greeted him. She was smiling broadly as she took his helmet and jacket. "I'm glad you came, but you may not be happy with what you see."

"What's going on?" Tsukune asked. He had his head cocked to one side as he listened to the voices in the house.

"Your mother and her friend," Ruby explained. "Decided to have a little party. I saved some dinner for you in the kitchen, but..."

"Thank you," Tsukune said, heading into the house.

In the living room, Tsukune found his mother and Nagi's sitting on the couch. In one chair was a woman from the neighborhood that Tsukune recognized, but couldn't remember the name of. A pair of chairs from the kitchen had been pulled into the living room. Moka sat in one, the other was occupied by someone Tsukune did not recognize at all.

"Tsukune," Kasumi cheered when she saw her son. "I'm so glad you made it. Let me introduce you..."

Tsukune was treated to a round of introductions. When he was introduced to Hana he felt a moment of shock. He remembered Hana as being a bit of a tomboy, who liked to play soccer with him an his friends. While she wasn't remarkable in her athletic ability, or her looks, she was quick minded and sharp tongued. Her frequently critical comments was one of the reasons Tsukune and his friends never looked at her, even in passing, as a candidate for a girlfriend. Tsukune was stunned by the transformation that Hana had gone through. She was a little taller than Moka, with a face caught between cute and handsome. She had her hair cut very short, and wore a set of boyish clothes that looked a lot like an old style high school uniform. She had the same look on her face that Tsukune was used to seeing on classmates during long lectures.

After the introductions, the conversation among the women started up again. Unfortunately, it was nearly an interrogation of Tsukune. He was asked polite questions about how he was doing in school, but in probing ways. It was more Fuji than Eriko that directed questions towards Tsukune. And each time she did, she gave quick looks towards his mother. Tsukune realized that she was testing to see if his mother had been making things up. Tsukune sat down when Ruby brought him a chair, and tried not to get too bothered by the tone of the conversation.

"You know Tsukune-kun," Fiji continued to probe and prattle. "If you're a policeman now, I am surprised that you would ride a motorbike. Those things are really dangerous. As a policeman you must know how badly a person can be hurt riding one of those things."

"Even the police use motorcycles," Tsukune said. "Even if my department doesn't have any. We only have a single patrol car, and I don't think we've ever even used it."

Tsukune did not miss the way Hana had perked up at the mention of motorcycles. Having always been a tomboy, her interest in motorcycles was not surprising. And once a topic she was interested in came up, she was ready to pursue it.

"Tsukune," Hana questioned. "What kind of motorcycle do you have?"

"It's an import," Tsukune said. "I don't think you would recognize it. Plus it was customized."

"How did you get a motorcycle anyway?" Eriko asked. "Your mother said you got it from your school somehow."

"Last year," Tsukune said. "Durring the annual festival. One of the friends of our Board Chairman is a business man from America. He is a little unusual in the way he does things, but he helps support the school in some ways."

"Yes," Moka nodded. "I think he does it to help find people he can recruit for his business. I have a position under him that doesn't pay very much, but it gives me good experience for a career later."

The mothers were impressed by what Moka said. She implied that she was doing some kind of internship. Between her and Tsukune, there school was starting to look like a place for high achievers, instead of the troubled students Tsukune usually described it as. Hana, on the other hand, wasn't going to be distracted.

"Did you ride home?" Hana questioned. "I'd like to see your motorcycle."

Tsukune was aware of the risk of letting somebody who was really into motorcycles get too good of a look at Hiru. Unfortunately, outside of just sounding like a jerk, he had no reason to refuse her request. Also, he suspected that she wanted to escape from the gathering of mothers even more than he did. Tsukune did however have a good excuse to stall.

"Give me a few minutes," Tsukune said as he stood up. He started for the kitchen. "I haven't eaten dinner yet."

XxX

"He shouldn't encourage her," Fuji complained. "It isn't normal for a girl to be interested in such things."

"I don't know," Eriko responded. "That seemed very natural, even if it was a little clumsy. But that's what makes it cute."

"What do you mean?" Kasumi asked.

"Remember that modern drama," Eriko said in explanation. "It was called 'Iron wings for the heart.' The heroine was looking for father, but needed help."

"Oh my," Kasumi's eyes went wide. She looked first at Hana, and then to Moka, before looking back to Eriko. "You're right. And she was really bold too."

Fuji understood the reference and gave her daughter careful look. As she thought it over, the woman could not help but smile. It had been a bold move for Hana. By asking to see the boy's machine, she had made an excuse to have a moment alone with him. And Hana had done it in front of the boy's recognized girlfriend. She must really be interested in Kasumi's son.

Hana, like most of the talk that had gone on between the mothers, had not understood what they were talking about. While she enjoyed a romantic story as much as most people, she wanted her dramas to be the side story to something exciting and interesting. She never got into the world of day-time dramas, in spite of her mother's efforts, so she didn't know that they were talking about a story where a girl had found the love of her life by making friends with motorcycle enthusiast in order to have him give her rides so she could search for her truck driver father. Hana was, however, aware of the way her mother was looking at her, and the way the woman was smiling made her nervous.

Moka watched the exchange while feeling lost and left out. She had almost never watched television in her life. If the women wanted to talk about classic literature, or music, her upbringing would have let her be a part of the conversation. As It was, she was left out of the conversation, as she had been for most of the afternoon. Moka found all the talk about dramas frustrating, not just because she could not be a part of it, reminding her of when she had tried to live in the human world in the past, but because she realized that the women were using the topic as if it was a coded language. While she could not understand the meaning of their words, Moka was quick to realize that after Tsukune had left the room, the women had started talking about Hana, and somehow about Tsukune as well. Resisting the urge to growl, Moka wondered how the three mothers, who were fascinated with drama, would take it if they knew how much drama surrounded Tsukune's life at school.

XxxX

Tsukune was glad to see that his mother was doing well. She was finding ways to enjoy herself, and didn't appear too discomforted by her injury. While he was used to being surrounded by females, Tsukune suspected his father had found an excuse to stay away from the house for the evening. As he hurried through his dinner, one of his mother's dishes, but definitely with the flavor of Ruby's cooking, Tsukune thought out some plans. He would give Hana a chance to escape the drama appreciation club for a little while by showing her Hiru. After that, he would announce his intention to return to school, and ask Moka if she was ready to go. If they didn't wait to long to leave, Tsukune thought that they could possibly make a date out of their trip. It was a Saturday night after all, and he had seen a few places that had looked interesting.

Tsukune finished eating, with Ruby hovering in the doorway, ready to assist her master or his mother. He gave her a wicked smile as he carried his dirty dishes to the sink. When he started to wash them himself, Ruby gave him a scathing look and hurried to take over the task.

"Master," Ruby protested in a low voice. "Let me do that for you." It was an instruction, not a request.

"Thank you," Tsukune said warmly before kissing her cheek.

Tsukune took a few minutes to relieve and refresh himself, and then it was time to brave the living room again. As soon as he entered, Hana was up and ready to move as if she had been sitting on springs. Tsukune explained that they would be just out side and headed for the door. Hana followed him with poorly restrained eagerness.

"Finally," Hana sighed as soon as the door was closed between her and the assembled mothers. She clutched Tsukune's arm. "Thank you Tsukune."

"No problem," He gave her a sympathetic smile. "It looked like you were having a difficult time in there."

"Yeah," Hana rolled her eyes. "It was worse than cooking class at school. At least at school I can ignore the prattle. Here they keep trying to get me into their television programs." She rolled her eyes and blew out another sigh. Her face brightened when she saw Tsukune motorcycle.

"Ooh," Hana smiled. "She's pretty." With her eyes sparkling she approached the motorcycle. She walked around it while voicing her observations. "She looks fast. Nice ground clearance." She bent down to look at some of the details in the low light coming from the porch. "I've never seen one built like this before." She continued her inspection, he eyes going wide as she looked at the instrument cluster on the handlebars. "Oh my god," Hana gasped. "Can it really go that fast?" She looked up at Tsukune. "What's the fastest you've gone?"

"Ummm," Tsukune felt a little guilty. "Last night, I was worried about my mother, so I was being a little reckless. I didn't mean to, but I know I broke a hundred KPH a few times."

"Oh damn," Hana breathed. "I want to go for a ride. How 'bout it?"

"Excuse me?" Tsukune said, slightly off balance from her enthusiasm.

"Just a quick trip to the Seven Eleven past the middle school," Hana suggested. "Please?"

"I don't have my spare helmet with me," Tsukune said.

"Oh..." Hana blinked for a moment. "But didn't Moka say that you would be giving her a ride?"

"She has her own helmet," Tsukune explained.

"If she'll let me borrow her helmet, then will you take me for a ride?" Hana pressed.

"If Moka says it's alright..." Tsukune started to say.

Hana gave a little hop and started back inside. Tsukune sighed and shook his head before following her. He hoped that she didn't cause any misunderstandings with Moka.

"Moka," Hana said as she entered the living room. "I want to ask a favor of you." She knelt beside Moka chair instead of taking one of the open ones. "I asked Tsukune if he would give me a ride to a convenience store, but he said he didn't bring a spare helmet. Could I borrow your helmet, just this one time?"

"Tsukune?" Moka questioned as she turned in her seat to face him.

"She asked me to take her for a ride," Tsukune explained with a tiny bow. "I told her that I could only do it if you approved."

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Fuji said, startling everybody. "You haven't had a chance to spend time together in years, and you used to get along so well."

"Ruby," Moka called out. "Bring Hana my helmet please." She gave Fuji a tight smile. "I don't think it would hurt me to grant your daughter a favor." She turned back to Tsukune. "Tsukune, I know I can trust you to keep anything from getting out of hand, so feel free to have fun with your friend."

"As you wish," Tsukune said with another tiny bow.

"Yesss," Hana pumped her fist. "Thank you very much, Moka." She sprang to her feet.

"We won't be gone long," Tsukune said as he pulled on his jacket. "Moka and I still need to return to school, and I don't want to wait until it is very late."

"Ruby dear," Kasumi said. "Why don't you get Hana one of Tsukune's old jackets to wear. We don't want her catching a cold."

"Alright," Ruby replied, handing out helmets before digging into the closet for a suitable jacket for Hana.

XxXxXxX

"Thank you, Tsukune," Hana said, bouncing on her toes while Tsukune walked Hiru through the gate and out to the street. "You don't know how badly I want this."

"How long have you been interested in Motorcycles?" Tsukune asked.

"Meh," Hana shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not so much interested in motorcycles as I am in just looking for ways to escape. Mother remembers when I was a little girl, I liked watching magical girl anime. She thought I liked the cute dresses, but I was interested in the magic. I wanted to fly, and do other impossible things."

"You don't say," Tsukune said with a straight face and a calm voice. He settled into the saddle and buckled on his helmet.

"Mother still wants to dress me up and be all cute for her," Hana said fitting Moka's helmet to her head. "I told her the only way I'll be happy wearing a frilly dress is if it comes with a wand that really works." She climbed up behind Tsukune. "I know magic like that is impossible, so I started looking for alternatives, like motorcycles. If I can't use magic to fly, I'll just have to use a machine to fly over the ground."

"Don't give up on your dreams," Tsukune said, touching the key. Hiru gave a throaty growl.

"What do you mean?" Hana challenged.

"Have you ever found proof that magic isn't real?" Tsukune questioned her.

"No," Hana answered. She leaned forward and put her arms around Tsukune. As he started to lean forward she shot him another question. "Have you ever seen a girl who could fly?"

"Yes," Tsukune said with a nod.

Before Hana could say anything, they took off. Tsukune knew where the store Hana had asked to go to was. He also knew two other convenience stores that were closer. The store she wanted to visit would require a longer trip and more time away from the talk of dramas and girly things, and Tsukune could understand wanting that. While he wanted to spend time with Moka, Tsukune didn't have a need to rush things, so he took the trip nice and slow, careful not to break any laws, or to disturb the neighborhood. Once they reached the store, Hana got down from Hiru, then gave Tsukune an unreadable look.

Hana'a need to go to the store was really nothing more than an excuse to get away from her mother and to get to ride on a motorcycle. She left the helmet with Tsukune as she did her shopping. She grabbed two bottles of ramune strawberry soda and an assortment of chocolaty snacks. Once back out side, she handed a bottle to Tsukune.

"Tsukune," Hana asked as she opened her soda with a pop and a clink. "What did you mean when you've seen a girl who could fly?"

"Where do you think magical girls go to school?" Tsukune teased her a little. "They go to some place nobody has ever her of and nobody can find"

"Stop making fun of me," Hana demanded. "I know there's no such thing as magic."

"Yes there is," Tsukune said. "Just most people don't believe in it any more. There are magical girls and monsters and evil organizations and everything."

"I'm not stupid," Hana stomped her foot.

"I once met a magical girl," Tsukune said with a grin. He couldn't help himself. It was a chance to talk about his school life with someone who might understand some of what he said. He realized that if what Hana said about herself was true, she could be one of the people that should know about the youkai still alive and active in the world around her. "She wasn't the perky Magical Sammy kind of girl, but the older, darker sort. She didn't like humans back then. She even hated them."

"You're just making this all up," Hana accused.

Hana had been honest with Tsukune. She liked the idea of learning magic, and learning how to fly, and to do other impossible things. Watching television shows or reading manga about magic and stuff was as close as a person could get to doing impossible things in real life. Watching dramas, to Hana at least, was like watching someone going for a walk at the beach. Sure the people on television had nice bodies and always said clever or funny things, but it was still a show about something that could be done in real life. Only now Tsukune was telling her an impossible story. He had never teased her when they had played together, and she knew that people could change as they got older, but deep down, there was a tiny hope that his story had some little seed of truth. She wanted so badly to find that seed, that Hana listened to Tsukune's story.

"So this dark magical girl," Tsukune continued. "Found me and my friends from the Newspaper Club a little to close to her home. We fought for a little bit, but my friends and I stood together so we won. Later, we got her to see that humans were not all bad. She became a friend."

"That's a lame story," Hana declared. "If magic is real, I want to see some proof."

"But if I proved magic was real," Tsukune argued, opening his ramune with a pop and a clink. "You would tell all your friends about it. Some things are kept a secret for good reasons."

"Who would I tell?" Hana asked. "Who would believe me? My friends would think I had hit my head or something."

Tsukune shrugged his shoulders. He took a sip of his soda, the marble rattling around in the bottle. He was dragging things out for the fun of it.

"So where's your proof?" Hana pressed.

"Will you keep it a secret?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah yeah," Hana said, starting to get excited.

"Hmmmm," Tsukune gave her a sideways look. "I don't know. This is a pretty big secret." He took another sip to keep himself from smiling.

"I promise," Hana said, almost pleading. "I won't tell anybody."

"Hmmmm," Tsukune handed Moka's helmet to her and dismounted from Hiru. "I wonder what would count as proof." He walked away from Hiru, Making Hana turn as he talked. "I don't want to show you anything that would get me into trouble." Tsukune pulled off his helmet and sent a mental command to Hiru. "How about we start walking back and I'll show you something?"

"What do you mean walk?" Hana said. "You're going to leave your motorcycle here?"

"What motorcycle?" Tsukune asked with a grin.

"What?" Hana turned around and saw that the motorcycle was gone. "What?" Her voice cracked as she turned back to Tsukune. He was grinning at her, holding a cap in one hand and his soda in the other.

"And you came all this way with a helmet," Tsukune observed.

Hana looked down at the helmet she was holding. It was proof that she had not imagined the motorcycle ride. She looked back up at Tsukune, her head filling with questions.

"Is that enough proof?" Tsukune asked, putting his cap on his head.

"But where's..."

"She's right behind you," Tsukune said with a gesture.

Hana looked back over her shoulder. The motorcycle was back again, only now it was pointed in the opposite direction. She turned back to Tsukune with her eyes wide.

"How?" Hana managed to choke out.

"Magic," Tsukune said. "Like this."

Hana watched as Tsukune touched his cap. The cap blurred and changed shape. It turned into Tsukune's open face helmet. It was magic. Hana felt her legs go weak. She had just seen real magic. Suddenly the world around her seemed to be different. Nothing had changed, but Hana didn't think the world would ever be the same again. She stood blinking as the importance of what she had seen ran around in her mind.

"What happened to her?" Hana asked.

"Hmmm?" Tsukune questioned as he took a long pull of his soda.

"That magical girl you mentioned," Hana said. "You said she became a friend. What happened to her?"

"She came back to school with us," Tsukune said. "She got a job working as an office assistant."

"That's kind of lame," Hana grumbled. "Are there any more magical girls at your school."

"You know," Tsukune frowned. "I never really thought about it. I mean there almost has to be a few of them around, but I only know one other one. She is the perky kind, even if she is a little..." He made a rocking motion with his free hand.

"Can she fly too?" Hana asked.

"She said she could," Tsukune remembered. "She had some new spell or something, but I've never seen her use it."

"I want to go to your school," Hana said with a pout.

"Why?" Tsukune said. "There are no computers or televisions. Your cell phone won't get any signal there. Our sports clubs don't compete with anybody. If it wasn't for all the youkai, it would be the most boring school in Japan." He casually finished off his soda.

"Youkai?" Hana's voice cracked with excitement. "Youkai are real?"

"Well," Tsukune shrugged walking to a trash can. "They kind of have to be real, don't they? Where do you think all the stories came from?"

"But those are just made up..." Hana started to argue.

"That's what you said to me a moment ago," Tsukune reminded her. "That I was just making things up." After throwing away his empty bottle he walked over to Hana.

"Wait," Hana frowned. "Moka goes to your school. Does she know about the magical girls and youkai and stuff?"

"Yes, she does," Tsukune nodded.

"She's not afraid of them?" Hana wondered.

"No," Tsukune shook his head as he took Hana's shopping bag and stowed it in one of Hiru's saddle bags.

"I know," Hana brightened suddenly. "It's that cross she wears. That's what keeps her safe."

"Errr," Tsukune paused. "Something like that."

"How about you?" Hana questioned. "What keeps you safe?"

Tsukune knew what she meant by that question. He held up his right arm and jingled the holy lock. It was what kept him safe, even if it wasn't how she thought.

"And Ruby?" Hana kept asking.

"She is under the protection of someone strong," Tsukune said with a wry smile. "It's not really like that though," Tsukune explained. "The students are all there to learn. It's just that some need to learn how to act more human."

"Oh," Hana took a moment to talk about it. "And they teach you magic there?"

"No," Tsukune said. "The helmet and Hiru are what you would call magical."

"Hiru?" Hana gave him a puzzled look

"This is Hiru," Tsukune reached out and caressed the tank.

Hiru gave a rumbling purr. Hana did a small jump in surprise. Tsukune gave her a smile.

"We better get back," Tsukune said, matching his actions to his words. He mounted the saddle.

"Alright," Hana said, climbing up behind him.

"Tsukune?" Hana questioned in a drawl.

"Yes?" Tsukune replied in the same tone.

"Do you think I could transfer to your school?" Hana asked.

"Perhaps," Tsukune shrugged.

"Your mother said you're part of the staff," Hana said. "Couldn't you help me transfer in?"

"I don't know," Tsukune answered. "I'll have to think about it."

"If you do get me in," Hana slipped her arms around Tsukune's waist. "I can be your girlfriend."

"I already have three," Tsukune said without thinking. He blinked in surprise at his own answer, wondering how he had decided on that number.

Hana blinked in surprise as well. She already knew about Moka, and had some suspicions about Ruby, but she wasn't sure if Tsukune's answer was meant to be a tease, or maybe an attempt to shock her. She decided that she should offer a tease of her own.

"Well then," Hana pressed herself a little more firmly against his back. She knew she had a boyish figure, but she was still a girl, and Tsukune was still a boy. "I can be your slave."

"I've got one of those too," Tsukune said as he twisted the throttle.


	139. Plots and Pains

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

(A/N 11/11/11: After getting 8 reviews in about 12 hours, I decided to do my next update early. Thank you all for the feedback)

Chapter 139

The return trip to the house was uneventful. Tsukune took an alternate route, one with lots of turns, just for the fun of it. He didn't do anything wild, and he had Hiru keep her voice/engine sound down. By the time they got back to the house, poor Hana didn't want to get off.

Tsukune visited with his mother and the others for a short while before reminding everybody he had to get back to school. Moka gathered her things, feeling a little unsatisfied with her visit to Tsukune's home. She never did get her chance to talk with Kasumi alone. Tsukune gave Ruby a hug and a thank you. As he and Moka said their good nights, Hana was wound as tight as a guitar string.

=x=

Kasumi watched Tsukune carefully during his short visit. More accurately, she watched how her son got along with Moka. Kasumi had not missed how as soon as Tsukune had entered the room, his eyes had sought out Moka, and had sparkled just a little when he saw her. She didn't know what the girl had been so worked up about, but it must not have been important to Tsukune. Kasumi liked Moka. She was very caring, or she would not be bothered by whatever little thing she had been trying to talk about. Even if it was more than some misunderstanding, as long as the young lady made her son happy, Kasumi could forgive Moka anything.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fuji considered her daughter with a critical eye as they walked home from the Aono's house. She realized that something must have happened during her daughter's little trip with Kasumi's son. Hana had come back with her face pink from the cold, but practically glowing with excitement. Fuji wasn't going to pretend that their little get-a-way was too short for something to have happened. On the contrary, if Tsukune and Hana had gone without the niceties of finding a private place and being romantic to set the mood, the two had plenty of time to do something carnal. Not for the first time Fuji wished her daughter would use makeup properly. At least then she could have been able to tell by looking at them if Hana and Tsukune had kissed. Fuji knew something had happened, but she did not know what. As she and Hana reached home, the frustrated mother plotted how she was going to get her daughter to talk.

VvvvvV

Moka held on to Tsukune as they rode back to the school. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings because she was too caught up with her own feelings. Moka was aware of Tsukune in her arms more than anything else outside of herself. He was alive and full of energy. His firm back and shoulders were strong and dependable. Moka knew that she loved Tsukune inside and out. It was her love for Tsukune that made Moka feel so much doubt. She was feeling haunted by the thought of all that Tsukune had endured for her sake.

Moka was finding it hard to understand why Tsukune should love her as he did. Yes she had protected him, and befriended him. But the truth was that she had become his friend because she had felt lonely. When she, or rather her inner self was so strong, it would always be easy to stand up for her friends. Moka had to admit that she only had friends because of Tsukune. The same Tsukune that had offered up his life to support and protect her. Realizing that the fragile, weak boy that Tsukune had been could have died because of his loyalty to her was a sobering thought. Now that Tsukune's mother, a woman that openly cared for Moka and treated her warmly, was injured, there was nothing she could do about it. A sense of powerlessness crept into Moka's heart as she thought about all the little injuries Tsukune had suffered in the past that must have hurt him more than he had ever admitted.

Moka's was forced into attentiveness when she felt a strong youki coming close. She blinked in surprise and looked around, becoming aware of the world around her and how she was moving through it. She discovered that she was on a coastal highway. They were far enough south that the air was chilly, but not freezing. A short distance ahead, where Moka could sense a strong youkai presence, was a cluster of people and motorcycles. Tsukune pulled from the highway, slowing Hiru to a near crawl.

"Tsukune?" Moka questioned.

"This was something I saw last night," Tsukune explained as he parked. "I wanted to share it with you."

The place was little more than a wide section of highway shoulder. There was room for a handful of cars to be pulled off to the side, which meant there was plenty of room for the two dozen motorcycles that were gathered there. As Moka dismounted she could see that there were too few people for the number of machines present. From the feeling of youki in the area, Moka guessed that there was someplace away from the road, and down from where she was, where more people had to be. Once she and Tsukune dismounted, he put their helmets in a saddle bag, and then held out his hand to Moka.

"Would you take a walk with me?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes," Moka answered with a small smile.

Tsukune and Moka took a walk together in the night. There was a pool of darkness near the side rail where the lights of the highway didn't reach. The moon was a sliver crescent in the black sky, surrounded by sparkling stars. In front of them, the dark sea was an endless expanse. It was like they were at the edge of the world, looking out at infinity. The air carried the smell of the ocean, with the sharp edge of salt, while the waves rolled against the beach below them. Tsukune leaned against the side rail and drew Moka into his embrace. There was a light somewhere down below of a fire, and merry voices drifted up on the breeze. Moka snuggled into Tsukune's embrace, hugging him back.

"Moka," Tsukune said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tsukune," Moka replied in a soft voice.

Tsukune and Moka sat together for a while, enjoying the view and each others company. It had been a couple of weeks since they had last had a chance to just be together, and it felt good. The were both calm and relaxed, letting their stress ease away.

"Tsukune," Moka murmered.

"Hmmm," Tsukune enjoyed the feel of her in his arms and her soft scent. "Moka..."

"Tsu-ku-ne..."

"Moka..." Tsukune couldn't help but smile He knew where things were headed. He tilted his head to one side, exposing his neck to her.

"Tsukuneeeeee," Moka protested before letting her mouth seek out his flesh.

XxxXxxX

Mizore had everything in planed out within an hour of Tsukune's departure. She promptly moved into one of the spare bedrooms of the manor and started familiarizing herself with everything. She was going to make sure Tsukune had her support while Ruby was gone. She had everything ready well before Tsukune returned. When he did return, with Moka on his arm, Tsukune was surprised to see the lights on.

Tsukune had left the house dark and empty. When he saw Mizore standing with a small smile on her face, he knew who the guilty party was. Mizore pressed forward with her plan before she could lose initiative.

"Welcome home, Tsukune," Mizore said moving forward to embrace him with a smile. "I hope your mother is well. I know that you left Ruby to look after her, but that made me wonder who was going to help you here."

"I can..." Tsukune started to argue.

"I know you can take care of yourself," Mizore said, her voice growing firm. "But you do so much to help take care of everybody else, that we worry about you." She planted a quick kiss on his cheek before stepping back. "So I thought it over. I know you don't want to put Moka or I through any trouble, and that you don't want us trying to do everything for you. But we still worry about you."

"Moka would like to move in here and help look after you." Mizore gave Moka a not quite warm smile. "But she has to be careful of her reputation. I don't have to worry about anything like that, and I promised Moka that I would help to look after you." As she talked she took Tsukune's jacket. "So just like last time Ruby was gone, I'm going to take care of you."

Tsukune blinked in surprise as he tried to keep up with the normally quiet Mizore. From her onslaught, he knew she was up to something, but he wasn't able to see what it could be. As tired as he was at the moment, he didn't plan to try ether.

"Now," Mizore said with a little gesture. "I have made sure everything is ready for tonight." She reached for Moka's bag, helmet, and coat then headed up stairs to put things away. "The master bath is ready," Mizore said. "And I have a room prepared for Moka as well."

"Why thank you," Moka said with a polite smile, and a voice that was nearly a growl.

"Fine," Tsukune said, nodding his head. "I'm tired and could use a good bath." He looked to Moka but he didn't say anything.

"I would like to clean up before bed as well," Moka said.

Mizore lead them up stairs with a small smile on her face. They may take a bath and go to bed together, but she had been successful in her first attack. She was effectively in control of Tsukune's house. After putting Moka's thing in one of the spare rooms, Mizore headed to the room she would be using, thinking about how she would advance her plans.

VvvvvV

Moka had a hard time falling asleep because of her churning thoughts and feelings. The time spent with Tsukune looking out over the ocean had been special. He had taken the time to be with her, sharing his life with her, even if it was just an hour of it. It had reminded her all over again of how special he was, and how much she just wanted to be with him. It also made Moka all the more determined to do something for Tsukune. For all that he would say that she had given him enough when she gave him her blood, the truth as Moka saw it was all she had done was repay him for what he had done their first day together. She had given Tsukune her blood to save his life, but that wasn't exactly right ether. Her blood had kept him alive and given him power, but it had taken away some things that had been a part of his life. The more Moka looked at her relationship with Tsukune, the more one-sided it appeared. Moka had returned to the village with Tsukune expecting to have a private night alone with him. That was something both sides of her wanted, but the plan had been challenged by Mizore's presence. Pride and desire came into conflict once there were outsiders around. Moka had to be careful about what she did when there was a chance of her sister, and from her, their father finding out. In the end, Moka had elected to bathe and sleep beside Tsukune, but not give in to her desire for him. With the way she was feeling about her relationship, Moka thought that spending the night intimately with Tsukune would have been indulging her own selfishness.

As Moka tried to sleep, she struggled with the same questions that had haunted her all day. What could she do to be a worthy girlfriend and lover and... What could she do with her life, not only to make Tsukune proud, but also for herself. When sleep finally claimed her, it brought no answers, only restless dreams.

XxXxX

Mizore was feeling happy as she went to bed. Her attack had been a success. Using snow as the model of her conquest of Tsukune's heart had been the right choice. She was slowly building a larger and more inclusive presence in his life. Like the first snows of winter, she would continue to quietly build up her presence until nearly every part of his life sparkled with her touch. But even gently fallen snow could shift suddenly. Her offensive into the manor had been like the thick sheet of snow on a house roof slipping free, coming down without warning to block the door. Tsukune was caught within her plans, as if trapped behind a sudden bank of snow that blocked the door. He could free himself if he really wanted to, but that would be cold and hard work. Or he could put off clearing away the snow and let himself enjoy the warm comfort within that Mizore had to offer.

When Moka had decided to spend the night with Tsukune in spire of her presence Mizore had been a little disappointed. She tried to take advantage of Moka's pride. Even if Moka was going to be sleeping with Tsukune, Mizore was still in the same house, and would be doing things for Tsukune.


	140. Dilligent Dames

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 140

Mizore spent Sunday with a smile on her face. After a restful night, she had shared a friendly breakfast with Tsukune and Moka. It was a nice way to start the day, but it was her growing success with her plans that made her happy. As the Snow Maidens of legends, Mizore was blinding Tsukune and drawing him into her embrace.

Mizore just had to remember to move with some caution. She knew from past experience that if she moved to quickly she would only damage her relationship with Tsukune. If she was careful, she should be able to get so very close to Tsukune that he could not escape her, but Mizore knew that what she needed to do was to get Tsukune to decide to make her his lover. He had to choose to be with her, or all of her efforts would be for nothing.

Xx-0.o-xX

Hana flopped down on her bed with an exhausted sigh. Her mother, driven into a near madness by curiosity, had decided to spend the day with Hana. Shopping... Hana shuddered at the thought. It wasn't that she disliked shopping. Hana loved to go shopping. The problem was that she had few friends that she could go shopping with. Shopping with her mother was definitely not what Hana considered fun. Hana knew about makeup, and actually use some of it from time to time, but why her mother needed an hour to decide which shade of the latest version of "Berry Wine Passion Curtain Call Special Moment Wild Night Deepest Pink Last Call Forever Remembered New You Mystery Woman Red" never made sense. And by the love of god, why did a glorified lip crayon have to cost three times as much as a manga?

The shopping, Hana had realized quickly, had just been an excuse. Fuji had wanted to interrogate Hana about her brief time alone with Tsukune. One of the bad parts of the whole experience, Hana felt, was the way her mother tired, and failed, to be subtle. Fuji had kept bringing his name up, thinking she was being casual about it. It was like being bludgeoned with a lumpy pillow. Every time Fuji looked at something new, she tried compare it to what Tsukune's friends had been wearing, or tried to get Hana to comment about if she thought Tsukune would like it.

"I wonder if any of his friends would have something from here?" Fuji had said as she started for a boutique for designer underwear. "I'll bet we can find something he's never seen..."

"Mother," Hana snapped. "Knock it off." The entire area was packed with holiday shoppers. The air reeked of perfume samples mixed together with the odors of strange foods and hurried people. It was exactly the kind of situation that made Hana wish she could be a magical girl so she could fly away and escape. "If you want to know what Tsukune and I talked about, why don't you just ask me?"

"Uh..." Fuji blinked. "Um..." The woman's mind went blank for a moment. "Hana, what did you and Tsukune talk about last night?"

"We talked about motorcycles," Hana said with a sweet voice and a plastic smile. "I told him how I wished I could so impossible things to get away from the boring stuff that's all around us." She made a gesture that took in the surrounding area.

"Oh..." Fuji's brain started working again. Instead of entering the boutique she started walking along aimlessly. "And what did he say bout that?"

"He teased me a little bit," Hana said with a more real smile and a natural voice. "But not about what I wanted. He told me I shouldn't give up in believing in the impossible."

"That was nice of him," Fuji nodded.

"He also told me about his school," Hana continued, unaware of the light coming up in her eyes. "He talked about how his school is full of people that do impossible things."

"I see," Fuji thought about that. The boy was already a policeman with a career goal. His pink-haired girlfriend had a paid internship with an overseas company. These were the kinds of impossible things that parents would wish for their child. As she thought things through, filtering them through the perspective she gained from watching and sharing dramas, Fuji was dimly aware of what her daughter was saying. Fuji remembered how cute her little girl had been, back when she danced around the house pretending to be a Magical Girl. She mentioned magical girls now, and Fuji couldn't help but feel touched.

"...and Tsukune agreed," Hana said.

"Hmmm?" Fuji questioned, blinking at her momentary loss of focus.

"I said I asked Tsukune if he thought it would be possible to transfer to his school," Hana repeated herself calmly. She was used to her mother spacing out. "He agreed to ask for an application form for me."

"I see," Fuji said, noticing the excitement in her daughter's face and voice.

After that their conversations and shopping turned random. Hana had become exhausted from trying to keep up with what her mother was thinking. The pair had come to some kind of agreement about her applying to Tsukune's school, but Hana wasn't sure that she and her mother had agreed to the same things at all. In the end, in spite of all the other shopping she had done, Fuji had only bought one thing for Hana all day.

Hana sat up on her bed holding her new acquisition out at arms length. She guessed it was supposed to be some kind of compromise. It was pink and white and looked like something from a child's television show. It was girly and cute, but it was still a real motorcycle helmet.

XxXxXxX

Kasumi relaxed on the couch with a smile. If she had known being injured could be so much fun she would have broken her ankle years ago. Or at least sprained it really bad. Ruby was like the daughter she always wanted. While Kyouko was sweet, she had never been interested in cooking or sewing. Ruby on the other hand was a natural born housewife. When she wasn't cooking or cleaning, the young woman would sit with her sewing basket and work on one thing after another. While the winter weather prevented her from working in the yard, she was still willing to talk about gardening. Kasumi just loved Ruby. Kasumi's husband accepted Ruby as well. He suddenly had no housework to do, because Ruby even took out the trash before Kasumi could say anything about it. When any of Kasumi's friends came over, Ruby helped serve them with the same diligence that she served tea and lunch to Tsukune's father. In addition to Ruby, Kasumi had enjoyed the company of Moka. Tsukune's girlfriend was such a sweetheart. She truly loved Tsukune, as Kasumi could tell by the way the girl got so worked up over unimportant things. As long as Tsukue was happy with her, she shouldn't worry so much over little things.

Sunday evening, Kasumi had received a surprise in the form of an unexpected visitor. While Ruby had been cleaning up after dinner, there came a knocking at the door. Kasumi was about to ask her husband to answer the door when Ruby hurried from the kitchen to do it herself.

"What are you doing here?" Kasumi heard Ruby say, sounding surprised.

"Ruby dear," Kasumi called out. "Who's at the door?"

"Mother," Ruby answered, leading the surprise guest into the living room. "It's one of Tsukune's friends from school."

"Hello Mrs. Aono," Kurumu said as she entered, bowing modestly. "Tsukune told me what happened and I wanted to see you and wish you a quick recovery." She turned to Tsukune's father and offered him a bow. "Hello, Mr. Aono. I hope you are well."

"This is a surprise," Kasumi said with a raised eyebrow as she took in her visitor's appearance.

Kurumu was dressed warmly, in a cute way. She had on a thick jacket, which currently hung open, over a fuzzy sweater, and snug denim jeans. She had accessorized her outfit with pink scarf and matching leg warmers. While she had a large purse slung over her shoulder, the young woman was holding a glossy ping shopping bag.

"Mrs. Aono," Kurumu said. "I also wanted to apologize to you. That last time I visited I acted thoughtlessly and troubled you with my inconsiderate actions." She approached the couch and offered the shopping bag with a bow. "I am Kuono Kurumu. I am a classmate of your son. Please accept this as an apology."

"Well," Kasumi said as she reached up to take the bag. "I guess I can forgive a little over enthusiasm. Please have a seat."

While Kurumu shed her jacket and sat down, Kasumi investigated the contents of the shopping bag. Tsukune's mother thought that maybe she would have to revise her opinion of the young woman. Inside the shopping bag were the box set VCDs of four classic dramas, along with a selection of holiday chocolates.

"You should know," Kasumi said, setting the bag aside and reaching for her tea cup. "I was not very happy with Tsukune when I found out that he was going to be going around as a performer with you. I cautioned him to not let you get him involved in anything that could cause him trouble later in life."

"I understand your concerns," Kurumu replied. She was careful to keep her voice and face calm and polite. She had known that Tsukune had told his mother about their dancing job. While she was glad that he had been open with his mother, she was surprised that he had risked going against her wishes to be her partner. "While I have acted thoughtlessly in the past, Tsukune has taught me that it is important to be more considerate of others."

"Has he now?" Kasumi questioned.

"Yes," Kurumu insisted. "In truth, the reason why I had acted so badly the last time was because I was afraid I would not see him again. Once he came home, after accident that had forced the school to close for a while, I was afraid that he would change schools. He had already become very important to me. Your son is my first true friend."

"I see," Kasumi sipped her tea. A quick glance revealed that her husband was hiding behind a newspaper. He was smart enough to stay out of women issues. "Do you think you are a good friend in return?"

"Mrs. Aono," Kurumu said in a serious voice. "I can never be a good enough friend for Tsukune. He saved my life, in more ways than one."

"That's right," Kasumi nodded. "He told me about that. How somebody tried to take advantage of you. I'm so glad nobody got hurt."

Kurumu only nodded, not trusting her self to speak right away. Tsukune's mother didn't know the whole truth, and it wasn't Kurumu's place to tell her. That Tsukune had nearly died to save her, that she had been the one to hurt him so badly, were not things she wanted to tell his mother. It took Kurumu a moment to chose her words.

"I can never do enough for Tsukune after all that he has done for me," Kurumu said. "I want to thank you for raising your son to be such a wonderful person." She stood and gave Kasumi a deep bow. "Please excuse me. It was selfish of me to intrude and to visit so late without warning." She stood up. "I will let you enjoy your evening now. I have work in the morning so I need to go." Kurumu pulled on her jacket and started for the door. "Have a good night."

Kasumi was surprised by the abruptness of the girl's departure, but thought she understood the reason for it. After watching so many dramas, it was easy for Kasumi to recognize that one was unfolding around her son. When Kurumu had left, her face had been filled with emotions. It was clear that she was also in love with Tsukune.

"My my my..." Kasumi said to herself as she though things through. Counting Ruby, there were three young women clearly in love with her son. It was almost like one of her dramas. She thought back to the first time she had seen the girls that appeared to be after her son. There were two others that she had not seen since, who had also acted badly that day. Kasumi smiled darkly as she realized just how much fun she could have directing a drama. The question was, would it be more fun to recognize Kurumu as a suitable girlfriend, or to make the young woman a candidate for the role and then watch her try to prove herself.

XxxOOxxX

Kurumu cussed herself out as she sped off on Norra. She had wanted to make a good impression on Tsukune's mother, not just to apologize for what she had done in the past, but because she wanted to be accepted into every part of Tsukune's life. The fact that she couldn't tell the woman how special her son really was to her was a problem. How could she get his mother to understand how real her feelings of love and gratitude were if the woman couldn't be told the true measure of what Tsukune had gone through. As Kurumu hurried though the night, she promised to herself that she would never stop looking for ways to show Tsukune that she loved him.

XxxxX

Tsukune returned to the manor late Sunday night. A part of him wanted to check up on his mother, but it was too late to be respectably calling or visiting anybody. In the morning he would have time to do a few small things before he had to be on duty at the koban. Tsukune wasn't sure if he should smile or sigh when he entered the manor. Mizore appeared, dressed in a simple blue-white kimono to greet him. She approached Tsukune with her arms open.

"Welcome home," Mizore said as she embraced him. "Would you care for something to eat?"

"I'm fine," Tsukune answered.

"Alright," Mizore said. "Then I have the bath is ready for you. As a good mistress should."

"Mistress?" Tsukune asked while still hugging Mizore.

"Yes," Mizore blushed lightly. "You are the master of the house, and I am the mistress." Her blush deepened.

"I see," Tsukune said. At that moment he was very much aware of the duel meaning of the term 'mistress.'

XxXxX

Mizore wanted to congratulate herself. Her plans for the night had gone smoothly. Tsukune had not argue in any way when she labeled herself as mistress, implying that was her relationship to him. After a warm bath together, with only a suggestion of modesty, it had been time for bed. Her translucent pajama shirt was loose and concealing, but only if Tsukune didn't look closely.

"Good night, Mizore," Tsukune said with a kiss.

"Good night, Tsukune," Mizore said as she cuddled up to him. "Thank you for letting me be your mistress."

"I thought you wanted to be a wife," Tsukune commented.

"I do want to be your wife," Mizore clarified. "But being your mistress is good too."

Xx ^.^ xX

Inari woke up Monday morning with a sense of purpose and a plan. For three days she would be living in the koban with Tsukune. It would be very much like a couple sharing a business together. Inari was not unaware of the rumors going around about her and the captain. Nobody had come directly to her about the time she had been caught napping on her captain's lap, so she really didn't have anything to say about the incident. Also, Inari knew that if she went around trying to argue against a rumor it was more likely to make her appear guilty than to do any good. Inari was not interested in wasting her time fighting a rumor. She would much rather look for ways to make it true.

With her uniforms and equipment ready, it was time for Inari to get to work. It was her intention to reach the koban before her captain. She wasn't just trying to look professional by getting to work early. Inari wanted to have time to set things up. The koban had a small kitchen, which meant Inari would be able to cook for her captain, so she had to do a little grocery shopping. Inari was not ignorant to reality, however much she hoped for a special connection to be made. She knew that she and her captain were not going to be sharing a bed. It was more likely that they would have very little time on duty together because they would be taking turns for the most part. Even with that unavoidable truth, she knew that there would be plenty of chances to just be close to her captain, just in case he wanted something.

Inari smiled as she walked to the koban. While she was aware of the reality of her situation, it didn't stop her from daydreaming about her captain. If Tsukune could have a servant that tended to his needs at home, there was no reason he couldn't have an assistant that did the same for the office. She imagined working with Tsukune after graduation. He would climb the ranks of the national police, until he was the leader of a special task force. By day he would be in a sharp suit and work from an office, where she would handle the phones, help him with paperwork, and bring him tea. When a crisis came up, he would go into action. She would be his duty driver as he hurried to meetings. When it was time to take action, she and Tsukune would dress in their black tactical gear together before joining the rest of of the team to catch the bad guys. When the fighting was over and the work was done, it would be time for action. They would drive off together, the perfect professional team, until they could be alone, where they would share in the excitement and left over nervous energy of the case by making passionate love. Inari looked around carefully as her fantasy played out in her head. Yes, three days on duty with her captain was going to be a good thing.

VvvvvV

Moka wanted to spit. The letter in her hand was a reminder of all the things that worked to keep her apart from Tsukune. Not for the first time, Moka wished that she and Tsukune had run off together back during their first year.

"_To __Dame __Akashiya __Moka,_" The letter had said. "_Please be aware that the residents of your holdings, the Argent Cairn, have need of your counsel and guidance. A conflict has arisen among them and it is your duty as their Dame to settle the dispute..**.**_" The letter continued for three more paragraphs of long-winded politeness and empty repetitions.

The letter was a summons. Moka was going to have to travel to her tiny little domain in America to handle a problem all because she had a minor title. For the sake of the status she needed to be free to do as she wanted, instead of what her family wanted to profit from, Moka had to leave Tsukune's side. While it was true that for the next couple of days he would be busy with the police, she had been looking forward to spending time with him where she could, like bringing him lunches, or just visiting with him during his breaks. Moka knew that she was acting a little spoiled as she complained to herself. At one point she wished that she could divide herself, giving each side of herself a separate body, so that one of her could go off and be responsible, and the other one could stay back with Tsukune. While is would have been nice, the idea had started an argument between her inner and outer selves over who would get to be with Tsukune.

Moka set the letter aside and turned her attention to packing for her trip. She had seen enough of her father's business meetings turn into two, three, and even four day long arguments. Moka hoped to have her trip over and done with in a single day, but she was going to plan for it to take longer. Her servitor, Shoru, would transport her to the Argent Cairn. Her instructions had told her how to use Shoru to travel to certain fixed locations, and how to teach it new locations. The Argent Cairn was one of the locations it had known before being presented to Moka. She had used the instructions to teach Shoru the location of her bedroom in the village. She had also picked the front walk of Tsukune's family's house as a location she could travel to. After packing enough clothes for three days. Moka made sure her servitor was ready, waking up from where it rested on a shelf. She had just one last thing to take care of before leaving.

XxxxX

Tsukune wondered if there was some kind of sign over his head that said 'Feed Me.' Ruby wanted to cook for him. Mizore and Kurumu wanted to cook for him. Moka even wanted to cook for him. A day with the Student Police without an obento in his hand had somehow inspired his office staff to share their lunches with him. After a quiet morning walking through the town, Tsukune had returned to the koban in time to see Inari preparing a meal for them to share.

"I..." Tsukune started to say something. He saw the way Inari had a cute, happy look on her face as she worked in the koban's tiny kitchen. It was a look Tsukune knew well, from almost every woman Tsukune knew. Tsukune's cousin Kyouko was the only female that he knew well, and had seen at work in the kitchen, that did not have a face like that. Tsukune revised what he was going to say.

"Inari," Tsukune said,

"Yes Captain?" Inari responded, turning towards him.

"I'll make you a deal," Tsukune said. "Since I see that you're making lunch already. If you'll do the cooking while we're on duty, I do the dishes."

"That's alright," Inari gave a little shake of her head. "I can do..."

"Inari," Tsukune cut her off with a firm voice. "You cook. I do the dishes. It is call sharing responsibilities. Right now we are partners. We share the work, we share the responsibilities, and we share the rewards. That is what team work is about. That is what being partners is about. Am I making myself clear?"

"Sir," Inari answered in a crisp tone. "Yes Sir."

"Very good," Tsukune turned from the kitchen and went back out to the front desk. He felt good for having made his point. He also felt a little guilty about feeling good. He had wanted to get Ruby and his girlfriends to show a little faith in his ability to take care of himself, and to show that yes he could accept a fair share of the responsibilities that came from being in a relationship. He couldn't argue with the others like that, but with Inari it was different.

Inari felt her body tingle. Tsukune had said they were partners in that commanding voice of his. He was being dominant over her at the same time that he was being accepting of her. To make things even better, Tsukune actually wanted to help out with the domestic responsibilities. She had a nearly irresistible urge to wag her tail.

XxXxX

After lunch, Tsukune was officially on break. He had his jacket off, but was sitting at the desk where people outside could see him. He was working on his school assignments when Yumi and Rumi arrived.

"Captain," Yumi started.

"We have a message for you," Rumi continued as the twins did their switching back and forth thing.

"Ayakashiya Senpai..."

"Came to the headquarters..."

"She asked us to deliver this..."

"To you," Rumi held out an envelope.

"Thank you," Tsukune said, taking the envelope. "I appreciate your coming all the way here."

"We're glad to be of service..."

"Captain."

The twins left and Tsukune opened the envelope. He had recognized Moka's scent from it right away. The message was a short note form Moka explaining that she was being summoned away to perform her duties as a Dame to Lord Brone Gray. She didn't know when she would be back, but she wanted Tsukune to be careful, and reminded him that she loved him. Tsukune put the note in his school bag with a small sigh.


	141. Ups and Downs of Duty

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 141

Tsukune was looking forward to the end of his extended shift with the police. Monday had gone well enough, but Tuesday evening the weather had cooled remarkably. The barrier around the area usually helped to even out the weather, but it seemed to be having trouble with the winter cold. As far south as the the school was, the weather was more likely to be cold and wet, instead of freezing. Remembering the heatwave from his second year, Tsukune wondered if the barrier was in need of some adjusting.

Tsukune was alone in the koban at the moment. After dinner together, Inari had gone out for a patrol of the area while Tsukune cleaned up. As Tsukune kept himself busy, he considered the nature of the barrier over the area. It didn't move the school anywhere, or put it in a separate time-space. It had two functions that Tsukune could identify. The barrier created a mostly controlled environment that was comfortable for youkai who were weak, or even in danger from things like sunlight or rain. The barrier also worked as a perception filter, keeping people from noticing the area, and even turning them away from it. Between idle speculation and school work, Tsukune passed his time in the koban quietly.

The first warning of trouble, and of Inari's return, was a sense of her youki. Tsukune felt her approaching and quickly prepared for trouble. He pushed his things into his bag and stood up, reaching for his youki. He was almost to the door when Inari came into sight. She was a mess as she approached from out in the night. Tsukune opened the door for her.

"What happened?" Tsukune asked.

Inari did not answer right away. She was too busy swearing. She was wet and dirty, and very angry.

"Inari?" Tsukune asked again. "Are you alright? What happened to you?"

"No! I'm not alright," Inari snapped and growled as she started to pull at parts of her wet uniform. "I try to stop a pair of drunks from shouting at each other. They weren't big or strong, just loud. They're in the street in front of this little dive where they had been drinking, shouting back and forth about I don't know what." She started to peal off her wet jacket. "When this old woman from the dive tries to get them to leave by throwing water at them. Of course she misses them." Inari made broad gestures with her arms as she talked, starting to make a mess in the koban. "So I got hit with the biggest bucket of dishwater I've ever seen." She continued to struggle with her jacket, the garment was clinging to her because of the moisture and mud.

"So I got all wet," Inari growled. "The drunks start laughing, loudly. I was about to smack some sense into them, but they took off running. I was going to chase them down, but was hit by a second bucket of water. The old lady must have been blind, because she threw everything in the mop bucket at me Including the mop! By the time I got back on my feet, she's taken the mop and buckets, closed the door, and left me alone in the street." Inari flapped her arms in the jacket she had only managed to halfway remove.

"Get this off of me!" Inari barked.

"Just a moment," Tsukune moved to help her. "Hold still." He reached to take hold of the offending garment as Inari still moved around, unaware that she was making things worse. Tsukune was slapped across the face by a wet sleeve. "Stop it!" Tsukune snapped, his face stinging from where brass buttons had struck him.

Inari gave a jump. Tsukune's voice had been sharp and commanding. His youki, while not raging, was still up from the initial surprise of her own radiating in frustration and anger. That note that touched her so effectively, cut though her thoughts and made her aware of him.

"Let me help you," Tsukune growled. He managed to get a hold of her jacket, to peel it off of her arms. "Better?"

"Thank you," Inari grumbled as she rubbed down her arms

Tsukune was quick to notice that Inari was looking a little blue in the lips. It was the coldest night under the barrier that Tsukune had ever known, and Inari was soaked to the skin. Even in her youkai form, he thought that she would have been miserably cold under those conditions.

"Inari," Tsukune suggested. "Go take a shower." He handed her back her jacket, their hands touching. "I'll clean this up." Tsukune gestured to the mud she had tracked in.

"I'll clean it up," Inari said with a sigh. "I'm sorry I..."

"Take a shower," Tsukune growled at her. "Now. You're cold and wet, and I don't want you getting sick." He looked her in the eyes.

"But..." Inari looked back. The stand-off lasted only a few seconds before Inari looked away. "Excuse me." She took her jacket, and her hand, away from his and turned to the small locker room.

Tsukune went to find a mop. Sometimes he worried about Inari. She tended to be a little wild at times, as if her youkai nature was fighting to come out. It wasn't a bad thing most of the time, and he respected her ability to do so much, but once in a while he worried that she would push herself too far. Tsukune dismissed his worries for the time being as he cleaned up the koban.

Xxx^.^xxX

Inari was trembling as she entered the locker room, and from more than just the cold. Her captain had a way of getting to her. She stripped out of her wet clothes, looking forward to a feeling warm again. Inari thought about her captain as she got ready for her shower. She remembered during her first year how she had never heard of Tsukune until the Public Safety Commission targeted him. At first he was just some faceless name who was a part of the Newspaper Club that seemed to get into fights. Inari had not paid any attention to him back then. Going into the second year, it was more of the same. Tsukune was a person that her friends and others would gossip about, frequently because of his popularity with some of the cutest girls in school.

Inari remembered when her perceptions about Tsukune started to change. She recalled that time while she stepped into the shower. The warm water fell upon her as she remembered watching a team from the Public Safety Commmission trying to confront Tsukune in front of the dorms. She had not heard what Tsukune had said, but she had heard the group leader from the PFC insulting Tsukune's friends. The raw power of Tsukune's emotions when he struck had been like an explosion. Inari shivered as she remembered the excitement of that moment. Looking back, it was at that moment that she first truly saw Tsukune. He had seemed to come to life when his friends' integrity had been questioned. That fierce loyalty had made Inari's heart race. Tsukune had not backed down from the PCS after that. He had shut them down and became the leader of the students.

Inari smiled under the spray of hot water as she thought about her captain. He could have become the king of the school. When he organized the student elections, Tsukune could have labeled the roles however he wanted. If he had run for president, or even king, at that time he would have won by a landslide. Instead, he had done his best to have an honest election, ruling the school from the sidelines. Even after the election, he could have chosen the direction for the school, because people were ready to listen to him. His calm authority and fierce loyalty was what had inspired Inari to join the Student Police. While serving under him, she had learned that his loyalty was matched by his compassion. Her attraction and admiration for him had started to grow.

Inari sighed as she cleaned away the dirt and anger of the day, relaxing under the hot shower as she though about her captain. He had a way of making her feel special, of making her feel desired. He had just done it again, just moments ago. He had shown his compassion and concern for her. Remembering his voice and that fierce look in his eyes when he told her to take a shower sent a shiver through her body. Even as she finished rinsing off, Inari couldn't stop thinking about her captain. Her hands caressed her body under the hot water. Her captain was only a few meters away and was looking out for her. Inari felt a sense of comfort from knowing Tsukune was there for her. Tsukune, her captain, was just meters away as she washed her naked body. It was an exciting and sobering thought at the same time. She could feel her arousal building, but she didn't want to give in to it. Her captain was cleaning up the mess that she had made, so Inari felt that she shouldn't slack off under the shower. With a sigh she shut off the water and reached for her towel.

The air was cooling off quickly now that Inari was out of the shower. She dried off and headed for her locker, taking a moment to wrap her hair in her towel. The hot water, and heated thoughts, conspired with the cool air against her. She bent over to pull on her fresh underwear and stood up again, a little too quickly, eager to get dressed before she grew cold again. The small locker room seemed to spin around her. She tried to brace herself, but only managed to slam her locker closed without finding a handhold. The world shifted under her feet and the room tilted.

"Aaeeiii," Inari gave a startled cry.

Inari's head hit something hard enough to leave her stunned. Her vision was filled with bright spots and the ceiling warped and wavered. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her breathing even as her stomach threatened to rebel. Her hearing was filled with a rushing sound, like a waterfall was calling her name. Inari opened her eyes as her body started to feel warm, and saw her captain's face looking down at her. She closed her eyes again to fight of a wave of dizziness as the world started to move again.

X 0.o X

It was the silence that Inari became aware of first. Everything was quiet. Other sensations started to trickle into her awareness after that. Her body was warm. Her head felt heavy. Everything was dark. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times as they focused. The first thing she saw was the springs of the top bunk. Inar'is mind recognized that she was lying in the bottom bed of the koban's bunk room. The room was only illuminated by the light coming in around the closed door. Inari sat up slowly. As she moved, the bedding over her body shifted. Inari took a moment to examine her situation. Her head felt heavy. Reaching up she found her damp hair was still partially wrapped in a towel. Lifting her arm had moved the bedding enough to reveal a towel that had been around her body. She pushed back the bedding some more and discovered that, except for her panties, she was naked.

Inari's eyes went wide as everything suddenly fell into place. She had collapsed in the locker room. She remembered seeing Tsukune's face and realized that he must have heard her fall. It would have been him who wrapped a towel around her and carried her to bed. His loyalty and compassion had been there for here again. Inari climbed out of bed and turned on the light. At the foot of the bed, disturbed by her movement, was a folded track suit. Inari picked up the first piece of clothing and discovered that it was too large for her. Inari smiled. Tsukune, too much of a gentleman to go through her locker, had left her his own track suit so that she could dress herself.

Inari continued to smile as she dressed. She would borrow Tsukune's track suit until she was able to dress in her own cloths. Before looking for something that would fit her better, Inari had something to do.

X=^.^=X

Tsukune was sitting at the desk, reading Lord Brone Gray's book, as he listened for any trouble. When the door to the bunk room opened he turned to look, wanting to be sure Inari would be alright. He saw her coming out of the bunk room, in his track suit, looking a little shaken.

"Inari," Tsukune questioned in a gentle voice. "How are you feeling?"

"I..." Inari answered. "I'm not hurt anywhere."

"That's good," Tsukune said. "I was worried. You hit your head pretty hard." He turned his attention back to his book, or at least made a show of doing so.

"Captain," Inari said "Thank you."

"I'm just glad you're alright," Tsukune said. He turned to face her once more. "Please don't let what happened bother you, Inari. I know that things can be embarrassing, but sometimes we can't help what happens."

"Yes sir," Inari said, not sure how to take his words. "Excuse me."

XxxX

Inari had trouble falling asleep. After she had changed into a clean uniform, she had relieved Tsukune and taken over the desk. Officially, someone had to be available at all times, but that did not mean they had to be awake and in uniform. Who ever was on duty could lock the front door, turn on the intercom, and go in the back to eat or sleep. If somebody needed the police, the intercom would buzz loudly everywhere in the koban until it was answered. It was two o'clock in the morning when Inari finally put out the lights and locked the door, something that was usually done at ten on a weeknight. She slipped into the bunk room quietly, aware of the presence of her sleeping captain. With a firm nod, Inari committed herself to a specific goal. She was going to make herself, if not a part of his harem and inner circle, than a place in his life however she could. With only dim light from the main area of the koban to see by, or be seen by, Inari undressed for bed. She stood close enough to the bunk that her captain, sleeping on top, would only be able to see her if he looked over the side. She chose the spot so she could appear modest while being shameless. She stripped down to just her panties and socks before putting on her own tracksuit jersey. Deciding to go without the pants, Inari climbed into bed. Once she was under the blankets, Inari found that sleep was going to be slow in coming. As she waited for sleep's embrace, Inari was aware of her captain, aware of Tsukune. His warm presence was almost close enough to touch. She could hear him breathing slow and steady. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be even closer to him. Inari turned about restlessly, trying to find a comfortable position even as she daydreamed about sleeping beside Tsukune in a proper bed.

Xx VvvvvV xX

Moka went to bed Tuesday night with a headache. Thanks to the time difference between her holdings, the Argent Carin, in American and the Youkai Academy in Japan, Moka had been able to spend two full days so far listening to the gnomes as each side petitioned their case. It turned out that the little people were big on tradition and ceremony. Anything longer than a bathroom break required a formal announcement. Any time one of the gnomes wished to speak, and it seemed that every single one of them wanted a turn, his name and linage had to be recited for the record. All the formality was bad enough, and alone would have been enough to put Moka in a sour mood. That she was being kept away from Tsukune for the sake of formalities would have been aggravating at any time, but the argument that made her presence necessary was so ridiculous that it made her want to scream.

The gnomes of the Argent Cairn had a long tradition of mining silver. From the first day the clan had moved into the hill, they had been mining silver. Each and every man of the clan learned silver mining and silver smithing, and worked where their aptitudes were the strongest. As an aside to mining silver they also learned stone cutting and masonry. Everything was fine and orderly within the clan, until they found a vein of gold.

It was like someone had kicked an anthill. The clan was suddenly divided. Gold, the more valuable metal, was waiting to be mined, but the clan had always mined silver. While it was agreed that the gold was a boon, it went against tradition for he clan to mine it. At first the gnomes had simply mined around the gold, avoiding it on principle, but as they continued to dig away rock, more and more gold was being uncovered. Finally, Moka had been summoned by the Gnomes to help them settle the problem.

For two solid days, Moka was forced to listen to long winded arguments over what to do about the gold. Should it be mined and worked as they had silver? Could it be cut away like so much rock and just set aside without considering it mining? The constant arguments, no mater how formal they were, had stepped on Moka's nerves, and then started stomping on them. Moka was trapped by the formalities of the tradition bound gnomes, and it was giving her headaches.


	142. Calculated Cooking

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 142

Kurumu faced the day with a cute smile and stubborn determination. Every morning on her new job she had to study what companies and products were going to be sponsoring the show. Her wardrobe was chef's blouse, carefully altered to look sexy on her body, with a matching skirt. It was only Wednesday, but she was already headed to her fourth location for a live show. Today she was scheduled to do five shows on location, with one a live broadcast. Between shows, she would spend most of the day on the location stage to talk to customers about the sponsors' products while handling the clean-up and prep work. The hours were not as bad as Kurumu had feared, but she knew that things were only just getting started.

The worst part of the job, in Kurumu's opinion, was who she had to work with. Her role was the perky assistant to a master chef. The chef was no master. He had graduated from a good cooking school, barely, so he had some credentials to back him up. He also had the kind of handsome face that always looked happy. His ability to perform was supported by his desire for attention. Kurumu had quickly learned that those three points were all that he was. His cooking skills were marginal at best, without the sense of taste to properly assess the seasoning of the dishes he made for the shows. He was shallow and arrogant, and aspired to be a womanizer to boot. He had been hired to help attract the housewife audience that was most likely to buy whatever sponsoring products they highlighted during a show. As Kurumu mentally prepared for the first show of the morning, she reviewed the sponsor for the day.

The show's main sponsor was a cookware company. Kurumu had quickly learned all the best selling points about the brand's line of non-stick frying and baking pans. While she didn't think the pots were as good at even heating as the brand she used at home, they were durable enough to handle the rough abuse of a beginner cook. Several small sets and individual pieces of the sponsor's cookware were kept on set, in their original packaging, to help promote them. The knives that were used on set, also from a sponsor, were not a product that Kurumu would want to recommend. The blades were strong and could hold an edge, as any good knife should, but they had been designed more for visual style, instead of ease of use. The result were handles that looked good, but made for uncomfortable gripping. Using them would make a person's hand tired and sore. Kurumu tried to say nice things about the blades if anybody asked about them. The special sponsor of the day was a company that packaged spices and herbs. Kurumu had been glad to learn it was a brand that she actually knew, and even liked to use.

As Kurumu headed for the stage for the first show, she reinforced her smile by thinking of how proud Tsukune would be of her for working hard. She was laying the foundation for a career. She just wished that the idiot chef would put more effort into his cooking, and less into trying to touch her.

XxxxxX

Tsukune knew something had changed with Inari. He wondered if it was because of how hard she had hit her head, but doubted it. He had called the hospital after he had put her to bed to ask for advice. Once he had identified himself to the person on the other end of the line, they had been more than happy to talk to him. Tsukune had learned some new information, but mostly was put at ease by what he was told. Wednesday morning in the Koban had been almost as bad as waking up around Ruby, or maybe Mizore. Inari had woken up at the same time as Tsukune, climbing out of bed and giving a stretch that gave Tsukune an eye-full of smooth legs and powder blue panties. After she quickly dressed in her duty uniform, Inari was in what Tsukune considered 'Happy Wife' mode. She was perky and set to making breakfast with a smile. Tsukune recognized the behavior even before she set a plate of breakfast in front of him. Inari was trying to win him over. As the day progressed, Inari cooked, cleaned, and flirted with the same happy energy. Tsukune thought about ditching the rest of his shift.

Tsukune was willing to admit that working with Inari was pleasant. She did understand her training and she worked hard. Tsukune wondered if she would be willing to work for him when, someday in the future, he started his own company. He thought it was unlikely, because she was smart and a hard worker, and good looking as well. Tsukune expected that Inari would find somebody in college, or after, and want a life of her own. He let his mind wander in idle speculation while he waited for the end of the shift to come.

Tsukune was looking forward to the end of his shift for a couple of reasons. The reason most people would be able to understand was that he would then have a solid week off. He knew the Board Chairman could, and probably would find a way to get a hold of him during his off time and give him something to take care of, making the time off only an illusion until it happened. Tsukune's bigger reason for looking forward to the end of his shift was much more personal. First he would get to spend time with Mizore, and then he would make a visit home to see his mother, and get a visit in with Ruby. If Moka was back from her trip, Tsukune would ask her to go along as well. If not, Tsukune thought with a crooked smile, he would see if he could sneak in a visit to Kurumu. Even as far away as she was at the moment, he could tell that her emotions were tangled from stress. Yes, Tsukune thought, it would be good to have some time to just have fun with his important friends.

XxxXxxX

Mizore finished her inspection of the manor with a smile on her face. In just a few hours Tsukune would be returning from his shift with the police. Mizore had it all worked out. She would welcome him home affectionately, playing the dutiful wife or mistress. After giving him a chance to relax, she and Tsukune would have dinner together. After dinner, Mizore would help Tsukune with a bath. All of her plans were subject to change, based on how Tsukune was feeling when he came home, but Mizore was fine with that. The only part of her plans that she was really committed to was when she and Tsukune would go to bed together.

Tsukune was everything to Mizore. She wanted to be a part of his life and be with him forever. Her goal, her dream, would only be achieved through constant effort. A continuing snowfall of little things, minutes of happiness, of time spent together, piling up until she had Tsukune's love.

XXXX

Kurumu flopped down on her hotel room bed feeling emotionally drained. Her day had started out according to plan, but just before lunch it had fallen apart, or fallen together, or some mixture of the two. She had been getting ready for the live broadcast for the day, cooking things in advance so the show would go smoothly. All the 'chef' would have to do is cover the main steps. He could talk about making dough, but to save time Kurumu made sure there would be dough ready to use. Technically it was a part of the chef's job because the end result would be his to take the credit or blame for, but Kurumu didn't mind doing it. The problem was that the 'chef' was less interested in the food than he was in trying to hit on Kurumu, which meant that he was doing a lousy job of cooking. That a man with such feeble Lust kept trying to get her attention was annoying to Kurumu. He kept calling her Sweetheart as if he thought it would convince her to actually think he cared for her. That he was messing up her cooking was a much greater sin.

The breaking point came when Kurumu was layering thin sheets of dough for the dessert that was going to be a part of the live broadcast. The recipe said to brush on melted butter between layers. Mister chef decided that it would be easier to pour the melted butter on the thin layer of dough that Kurumu was still applying. Hot melted butter that burned her fingers, making her jump, and nearly ruining the dessert. That was when Kurumu lost it.

"You incompetent, impotent, idiot!" Kurumu had screeched even as she put her hand in a bucket of water to sooth the burning.

"Hey now," The chef said with a cocky smile. "Sweetheart, that's no way to talk to a man you like."

"What has that got to do with you?" Kurumu demanded in a loud voice. "The man I l_ove_ isn't here. The only one that likes you is you, and you are definitely not a man." She snatched the hat from his head and used it to wipe off her hands. "And you're no way any kind of cook. You spend more time on your makeup than with a cook book." She threw the mangled hat in his face. "You're so busy trying to be cool that you don't even care that you're giving bad advice."

"Now you listen here, Sweetheart," The man tried to puff out his chest. "I'll have you know that I..."

"Can't cook to save your life?" Kurumu cut him off. She snatched up a box for the cookware that they were using and shoved it into his chest. "Make yourself useful. Hold this, look pretty, and stay the hell out of my way. You do that, and I'll try to teach you the difference between salt and sugar."

Kurumu turned back to her cooking, knocking the would-be chef out of her way with a bump of her hip. She proceeded to save the desert, explaining every step in a tight voice. Once that dish was in the oven, she turned to the next one. She kept at it, letting the joy she found in cooking take the edge off her anger. She prepared the desert, the main dish, and a side dish while keeping up a stream of instructions. She explained that the way he held his knives was one of the reasons he couldn't chop vegetables without making a mess. When she was done cooking, and criticizing the man that had burned her fingers with his thoughtlessness, Kurumu went over to her position at the side of the location stage, struck a cute pose, and recited the scripted tag line for the show.

"And there you have the special of the day," Kurumu said with a wink and a smile. She dropped her pose and shot a dark look at the chef. "Now do you think you can get it right, Chef Boke?" Kurumu added in a growl.

Applause exploded around the location stage. Shoppers at the location had stopped to watch the show, not knowing that it was not according to a script. Kurumu's 'Tsukkomi' against the chef's 'Boke' had captured everybody's attention. The applause from her 'performance' was far more than the polite response from any of the prior shows. The fallout from Kurumu's tantrum started soon after she had stopped talking.

"I-I-I-I'm not going to be insulted like this," The chef, red faced, threw the box of cookware down with a crash. "I am a master chef." He stormed off the stage amid a storm of laughter.

With the chef off pouting, the scheduled live broadcast couldn't go on. Kurumu, set herself to the task of cleaning the stage kitchen, as was a normal part of her role, while calling out to the shoppers about the sponsors' products and which stores in the area carried them. When the food was done cooking, she cut it up and offered it on small paper plates as free samples to shoppers. The production crew, as they always seemed to manage, ate most of the 'free samples.' Over in the broadcast van, the producer and the lead technician had to deal with damage control. The producer was forced to deal with the chef, who was demanding some outrageous forms of compensation for his humiliation, while he acted like a spoiled brat who's favorite toy had just been broken by a bully. The technician had to find a way to account for the absence of the planed live show, and only had minutes to come up with an answer. It was listening to his assistant laughing like a mad man as he watched a playback of Kurumu's tantrum that gave him the answer.

With a live broadcast there were countless things that could go wrong. Also, when trying to sell a promotion idea to clients, records of past projects were a precious tool. While it had not been the best footage in the world, a single camera that had been mounted to record as much from the stage as possible, set up by one of the crew that didn't mind watching Kurumu do minor work, had recorded the whole morning, including the blow-up on stage.

The lead technician took the tape and started to work. After a fast and sloppy edit, he had it ready. He called the parent studio and started the feed. With fingers crossed, he hoped for the best.

Kurumu did not know of the events that had gone on away from the stage. She knew that her temper had gotten away form her, and as she passed out free samples of food, and samples from the sponsors, she tried to think of how she would try to apologize. While she was sure Tsukune would not approve, she thought that the best thing to do would be to use her Charm ability. If she did, it was likely that she could cover up the problem and keep her job, keeping her on track for her career. Thinking back about the time she and Tsukune had used a little creative thinking and the application of her Charm to smooth things over after the fight during their Dance Machine job, Kurumu suspected that Tsukune would understand.

When the live broadcast show didn't happen, Kurumu knew that there would be some trouble. When she had to do the next live show alone, she got worried. She did the set-up on schedule, and borrowing from the old saying "The show must go on," Kurumu improvised a little to fill in for the absent chef. When the chef didn't return for the rest of the scheduled day, Kurumu started to expect the worst. Finally after the last show was over, the producer came to the stage and called Kurumu to a meeting.

The meeting was held at the broadcast van. Kurumu was feeling nervous as everybody gathered together. She was gathering herself to use Charm, but then noticed that something was off. The lead technician and his crew had smiles on their faces. The producer was looking stoic. Only the chef looked upset.

"Kurumu chan," The producer said. "We're decided to change the show for tomorrow. Depending on how it goes in the morning, we'll be using the new script for the live broadcast and the rest of the shows as well."

"Here you go," The lead technician said, handing a script to Kurumu. "We tried to put something together you could work with."

"Wha?" Confused, Kurumu opened the script and started reading. She wasn't fired. Her career wasn't going to be in trouble after all. She was going to be taking over the lead role for the show. The script even listed the chef as 'Chef Boke.' Kurumu giggled, understanding why the man looked so upset. He was under contract, so if he refused to go along with the producer he could be penalized. If he didn't want to lose his job, he had to play 'Boke' to Kurumu's ' Tsukkomi.'

While the kitchen set was broken down to get ready to move to the next location, the producer explained the reasons for the changes. One of the biggest changes was the audience's reaction. When a recording of the improvised show was sent to the parent studio, the executives decided to take a chance and broadcast it. While they were getting viewer feedback. The lead technician was enjoying some of Kurumu's cooking. It was decided that Kurumu, the better cook, who was more popular with the audience, should take the lead. Kurumu couldn't believe her luck.

Kurumu was still questioning her good luck as she checked in to the hotel for the night. The crew would be working most of the night. The producer, the chef, and Kurumu were free to do as they wanted as long as they were ready for work in the morning. Kurumu had left the location to check out of the place she had stayed the night before and to head on to the next hotel. She could have gone in the studio car with the chef and the producer's assistant, but had chosen to avoid being in any close places with the man who was too interested in her for her tastes. That seemed especially like a good idea now that she had humiliated him. At the next hotel, Kurumu checked in and received the key for the room the studio had reserved for her. As she thought about how the day had turned out, Kurumu couldn't believe her good fortune, and wished that Tsukune had been there so she could share her thoughts with him.


	143. Taking Away Time

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 143

Kasumi tried to be positive about things, but it was difficult. The novelty of having everybody waiting on her was wearing off. Not being able to just get up and do whatever she wanted was starting to frustrate her. To add insult to injury, her cast encased ankle was already itchy. Ruby, bless her heart, was diligent, but not smothering. The young woman was a big help, not only in looking after Kasumi and the house, but in helping to keep Kasumi distracted from her near imprisonment. Just that morning, while watching talk shows, Ruby had sat patiently on the floor with her sewing, while Kasumi brushed and braided her hair. If it had not been for Ruby, and Kurumu's gift of drama box sets, Kasumi thought she would have been bored out of her mind already. Even so, Kasumi was on the couch, while Ruby was in the kitchen, trying to think of something else to pass the time, at least until lunch, when she heard someone at the front door.

"Mother," Tsukune's voice called out as he opened the door. "I'm home. And I brought a guest."

"Tsukune," Ruby called out happily, hurrying from the kitchen.

"Ruby," Tsukune greeted her with a smile and a hug as he entered the living room. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Ruby said. "I've seen that everything is in order."

"That's good," Tsukune gave her a nod before letting go. He turned his attention to his mother even as a shy Mizore entered behind him.

"Mother," Tsukune approached her to give her a hug. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine," Kasumi said. "Who is this?"

"Mother," Tsukune said in introduction as he stepped away from the couch. "This is my friend from school, Shirayuki Mizore."

"Mrs. Aono," Mizore said. She moved to be in front of Kasumi on the couch before kneeling down and bowing. "I am truly sorry for my behavior the last time I visited. I can only plead that I was following my heart and had not properly considered my actions before hand. Please forgive me."

"What is it with you?" Kasumi said with a frustrated sigh. "Get up, get up." She sighed again. "Everybody makes mistakes." Kasumi looked to her son. "Tsukune, what is it with you and all of these girls? Even that nice Kurumu came by the other night to apologize and bring me a present. What are you telling them to make me appear to be such an unforgiving monster?"

"It's not like that," Tsukune protested. "Wait... Kurumu came by?"

xxxx

Mizore was feeling confused. Her transgression had been forgiven in such an off-handed way that she didn't know if she should be glad or feel insulted. While Kasumi told Tsukune about Kurumu's visit, Ruby served everybody tea. Mizore accepted the tea while she watched Tsukune and his mother, wondering how she should feel. It was good to know that Tsukune's mother wasn't harboring any ill feelings towards her, but was it because she was as kindhearted as her son, or because the woman thought Mizore was of too little importance to worry about?

XxxX

Tsukune listened to what his mother had to say. Kasumi told a tale of a humble and shy Kurumu visiting with gifts, asking for forgiveness and acceptance, pleading deep affection for Tsukune. According to his mother, Tsukune was supposed to believe that Kurumu had visited to ask for his mother's permission to date him. As long as Tsukune remembered that his mother took her television dramas a little too seriously, it wasn't hard for him to understand what had happened. Kurumu had made a visit, wanting to make a good impression on his mother and to apologize for her first visit to the house. She had brought a gift and made her apologies, but had left in a hurry to avoid embarrassing herself by letting too many emotions show. Tsukune made a mental note to thank Kurumu for visiting his mother.

xxxxx

When Ruby served lunch it was with a smile and a bounce in her step. She was happy to see Tsukune, but more than that, she was happy to have Tsukune noticing her. He got to see her taking care of his mother, fulfilling the task he had given her. Every time Kasumi complemented Ruby's efforts, Tsukune would give his servant a look and a smile. Those smiles were a reward that Ruby treasured. She only wished that Tsukune could stay at home where she could serve him as well.

XxX

Kasumi found her good nature restored. Tsukune's visit had been a welcomed distraction from her boredom. As an added bonus, he had brought along another young woman who's heart was firmly in his pocket. That made for four potential candidates for the role of daughter-in-law. Kasumi found the potential for romantic confusion absolutely delicious. While the two other classmates were not as favored as Moka, Kasumi had no doubt that her son had at least some affection for them.

Kasumi made small talk with Tsukune and Mizore for a while. She asked about how his work as a policeman was going, and was glad to hear that nothing exciting, or dangerous had happened. Mizore, Kasumi learned, was helping to look after Tsukune's things while Ruby was playing caretaker. That little morsel was the perfect opportunity to start talking about cooking. Kasumi asked Mizore what she cooked for Tsukune. From there the conversation grew. Kasumi had wanted to see how well the quiet young lady knew her son, but Ruby joined in the conversation, and soon all three females were talking about cooking.

XxxX

Tsukune saw that he had become unneeded in the current conversation. He suspected that his mother and his friends would keep talking about food until it was time for his mother's next drama to show. He excused himself before he could be asked for an opinion about cooking. He know that however he answered would in some way be wrong, so it was safer to just get away while he could.

Tsukune excused himself from the living room and slipped up to his bedroom for a break. He saw that his room was clean, but not exactly how he had left it. Tsukune could tell that Ruby had been using his room. Besides the few of her things that were left out where he could see them, Tsukune could detect a sense of Ruby, almost like a fragrance in the air. Tsukune went to his desk, pulling a manga at random from the bookshelf on the way.

Tsukune sat at his desk and looked at the manga he had picked up. It was a volume of YuYu Hakusho, a story about how a no-good high school student becomes a supernatural detective, and later a super powered fighter. Tsukune flipped through the manga to a random page. Tsukune had always liked how the manga had a romantic theme, even though it had drifted away from that as it became more of an action based story. The volume he had picked up was one of the later ones in the set, where the hero had become powerful, and spent most of his time training or fighting bad guys. As he scanned though the pages, Tsukune thought about how much his life had become like a manga. He was so busy with his responsibilities that he didn't find much time for physical training any more, and he was thankful that he didn't have to fight a different threat each week or so. Tsukune started reading at random, trying to forget some of his own problems for a while.

XxxxX

Mizore made her way up the stairs quietly. Tsukune's mother was engrossed in her television show. Ruby had stepped out to do a little shopping. Mizore, with her usual stealth, had slipped out of the living room, wanting to be with Tsukune. She found him sitting up in his room with the door open. Careful not to disturb him, Mizore slipped into his bedroom and found a place on the bed to sit and watch him for a while.

In the quiet of Tsukune's bedroom, in the middle of a human neighborhood, Mizore could feel Tsukune's youki even while it was sealed away. It was like the sound of snow falling, something so light that any other sound would wash it away. Tsukune's youki, in its resting state, was so quiet that it would have been lost in the background at school. Alone in his room with him, Mizore could sense more of Tsukune than she had ever expected. She watched his face in profile as he read his manga, and felt his youki. It was a strange contrast. Tsukune's youki was like a dragon in the deepest of sleeps. Only a hardly noticeable whisper of change, like slow, steady breaths, indicated that it was not completely dormant. Even from close to two meters away, Mizore could feel Tsukune's Warmth. In contrast to the way he was sitting calmly, he was giving off energy as if he was working hard. While his body was full of power, Mizore looked at Tsukune's face and saw a tension around his eyes as if he was feeling tired.

Mizore watched Tsukune quietly, content to just be close to him for the moment. That contentment however, did not stop her from wanting to get closer to him. He had surprised her by inviting her along to visit his home. She had accepted his invitation happily, and the trip had been more than a little fun, because she had spent a couple of hours simply holding on to Tsukune. She could have followed him on Shiro, who had followed her in some way of its own, but Mizore did not want to pass on the chance to have Tsukune in her arms. They had stopped once on their way, during which Tsukune had tried to call Kurumu. Mizore listened as Tsukune left her a message, and then they had been on their way again.

Mizore had been close to Tsukune for over two years. For over two years she had watched him from up close and from a distance. She had heard what he had to say, end could read what he left unsaid. As he sat quietly reading, Mizore could understand Tsukune better than if he was giving a speech. What she could see made her heart ache.

Tsukune was outwardly calm and relaxed, and enjoying a simple manga. Mizore saw the tension around his eyes and a sadness in his face. Tsukune was not relaxed, and he was not simply enjoying the manga in his hands. She watched as he turned a page, and saw that he moved with the same kind of measured care that he used when his youki was raging, but he wanted to avoid hurting anybody. It was almost as if he was angry, or maybe afraid.

Mizore left Tsukune's bedroom as quietly as she had entered. Her mind was working at a furious pace as she tried to think things through. She recognized a need for action, and thought she saw the right course to take. Before she committed herself, Mizore had somebody she needed to talk to.

Xx

Kasumi was in the same place in front of the television as Mizore had left her. Mizore waited for her moment to speak, using the time to gather her thoughts and choose her words. She felt a a sense of urgency, but forced herself to be patient. Finally Kasumi's latest drama show broke for a commercial.

"Mrs. Aono," Mizore said in a polite voice as she moved to appear in front of Kasumi. She knelt near Tsukune's mother. "Please, I would like to ask a favor. I know that you want to have your son close to you, but I would like to ask for your permission to take him to visit my home."

"Oh my," Kasumi put her hand to her chest, her eyes wide. The forwardness of the quiet young woman was a surprise. "Is it so important to you that Tsukune meet your parents?"

"I have already introduced Tsukune to my mother," Mizore explained.

"Oh that's right," Kasumi said. "He had mentioned it in one of his letters. He visited your home to do a report for the school paper, something about a local festival."

"Yes," Mizore nodded.

"If he's already been to your home once," Kasumi questioned. "What is so important about him going there now?"

"Mrs. Aono," Mizore said. "I am worried about Tsukune. He works very hard at school to do his best at everything that is asked of him. I know that he wants to be a good son and to help take care of you in your time of need. But I think that Tsukune needs to have a chance to rest. If he remains here, that won't happen. I think he is anxious because he cannot really do anything for you himself. If he returns to school, he will likely find a way to work through the holiday break. I would like to take him to my village so that he will be free from his responsibilities, at least for a little while."

"Do you really care that much for Tsukune?" Kasumi asked. "Or are you just looking for a way to take him off for a play date?"

"I do care about Tsukune," Mizore protested. "He is the most important person in my life. I already swore that I would follow him anywhere."

"What about Moka," Kasumi couldn't help but ask while trying hard not to smile. She felt a little like a character form a drama, putting challenges in front of aspiring bride candidates. "She is Tsukune's girlfriend."

"I know that," Mizore said. "But that doesn't mean that I can't care about Tsukune. Moka would thank me for helping to look after him."

"And what about your other friend," Kasumi continued. "That Kurumu seemed to think highly of Tsukune also."

"Kurumu can't love Tsukune any more than I do," Mizore said with an icy glare. "I know that she will be upset at not being the one to take Tsukune someplace where he can relax, but she would agree that he needs it."

"Hmmm," Kasumi said ash she turned back to the television; the commercial break was ending. "If Tsukune wants to go, that's fine by me."

"Thank you," Mizore said with a bow, her voice filled with relief. "Thank you very much."

Mizore slipped away from Kasumi to plan her next move. She disliked being rushed, but accepted that she didn't have much choice. Tsukune had a need, and she thought that she could help him, if she hurried to act while she had the chance. She slipped out to the side yard to have a small talk wit Shiro and Hiru, and to check her map. From there Mizore headed to Tsukune's room. It was time to make her move.

XxXxX

"Tsukune," Mizore said softly as she knocked at Tsukune's open door. "May I come in?"

"Mizore," Tsukune answered. "Yes. Come in."

Tsukune closed his Manga and set it aside. Reading had been a distraction, a way to pass some time, but it had not captured his attention like it had used to. It might just be because he had read the same manga more than a few times before, Tsukune thought. He also knew that it could be a sign that he was growing up. As he looked up from the desk to Mizore, Tsukune admitted that after so many fights to survive, to protect his friends and what was important to himself, while having to give up some of his own life, his own humanity, that just maybe a manga about fighting evil creatures and evil men was just no longer as interesting as he remembered.

"How are you doing, Mizore?" Tsukune said to her.

"Tsukune," Mizore said, her voice tight from what she saw in his eyes. "I want to ask you to do something. Will you listen to what I have to say?"

"Of course," Tsukune nodded.

"Tsukune..." Mizore started. "Tsukune, I know that you only plan to stay away from the school for a single night, because you want to be with Moka. But now that you have been home, and seen how things are here... Tsukune, will you come with me to my village?"

"Mizore?" Tsukune questioned.

"Please," Mizore moved close to Tsukune and knelt in front of him. "I will not ask anything of you that you are not ready to give. I just want you to come with me for tonight. We can return to the school in the morning."

"Mizore, I..." Tsukune started to shake his head.

"Tsukune," Mizore said, reaching out to touch his knee. "Please listen to what I have to say. I can see that you are... That you are tired. You are tense. I want to bring you to my village so that you can relax. I know that you want to do the right thing, and to make sure you take care of all of your responsibilities. But Tsukune, what about yourself?" Mizore looked up at him with her eyes filled with feelings. "Tsukune, you have been pushing yourself too hard for too long to not take a break. At school, everybody expects so much from you. Here, you will try to do things for your family, and even your friends in the area."

"Tsukune," Mizore continued. "I am not asking you to spend the night with me for my own sake. I am asking you to come to my village for your own. Let Ruby take care of things here. Come to my village for tonight and let me take care of you. You know about my people. We do not care if you are human or youkai. Take sanctuary with us and let go of your responsibilities for tonight. Please?"

"Mizore..." Tsukune started, looking into her face, into her eyes. What she had to say, he had to admit, sounded very true. As he thought about taking a break from his responsibilities, Tsukune felt himself tensing up. "Mizore, you are right." Tsukune blew out a heavy sigh. "I do need to take a break. Yes. Thank you." Tsukune reached down to Mizore and drew her up. He stood up at the same time and embraced her.

"Let me talk to my mother to make sure it is alright with her," Tsukune said.

"I already have your mother's permission," Mizore explained. "I talked to her while you were reading."

"I see," Tsukune gave her a wry smile. "Then I guess I just have to give Ruby some instructions and we can be on our way." He kissed her forehead. "Alright?"

"Yes," Mizore smiled, happy and relieved at the same time.

Hana was excited as she ripped open the envelope. She had been surprised by receiving a package. It was not what she had expected at all. Hana had expected a letter, just a few pages folded together in an envelope. Hand delivered or mailed would have not made a difference. But instead of just a few forms, Hana had received a whole packet. Her mother had given it to her, explaining that it had just been dropped off for her. Hana had been puzzled, until she saw the small note from Tsukune on the edge of the envelope. She had hurried up to her room, carefully closing the door before letting her face split into a wide grin.

Hana had not expected the transfer request forms she had asked Tsukune for to arrive so soon. She had only expected him to bring her the forms sometime over the holiday, but he had apparently made it a priority. When she ripped open the envelope, Hana had been almost giddy with excitement, which only grew as she discovered what was inside. In addition to the application for admission and a return envelope, there were forms to be filled out for her student file. Also included was a request for her transcripts from all previously attended High Schools. Hana giggled as she looked over the form for ordering uniforms. With everything else, Hana found a student handbook.

Hana felt another giggle escape her. She froze for a moment, then looked around her bedroom, as if making sure she was alone with her posters and mangas. Hot heroines with cool mechas or enchanted items looked back at her. With a looked that was a mixture of happy and sly, on the edge of maniacal, Hana dry-washed her hands together.

"Yes," She chuckled. "Best. Holiday, Present. Ever."


	144. Winter Wonder

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 144

The journey to the village of the Snow Maidens didn't take very long. Because it was Winter, arriving at Mizore's homeland didn't have the same climate shock as Tsukune's last trip. Even so, Tsukune was starting to think that a motorcycle wasn't all that good of a way to travel during the winter season. If it had not been for Kurumu's enforced shopping trip before the start of the school year, Tsukune would have had nothing to wear that would have been up to the trip.

The energy around the village was very different from the school. As Tsukune and Mizore walked into the village, holding hands while Hiru and Shiro walked behind them, he could feel the flowing currents of energy around him. He quickly detected the miss-match that told him that there were more than just Snow Maidens in the village, even if he could not completely understand what he felt. Tsukune knew his own youki must stand out in the quiet village. This was proven to him when he and Mizore approached her home. The front door of the Shirayuki house burst open and a woman in an elegant kimono of pinks and light blues came out, hurrying and showing as much excitement as dignity would allow.

"Mizore," Shirayuki Tsurara greeted her daughter. "You should have warned me you were coming home. Tsukune," Tsurara turned to him and offered him a small bow. "It is good to see you again. The hospitality of my house, of the entire village, awaits you."

"Thank you, Shirayuki-san" Tsukune bowed deeply.

"Call me Tsurara," She gave him a little smile. "It is almost time for supper, please come inside and tell me what has brought you."

"Mother," Mizore explained as they entered. "I am sorry for not writing ahead to warn you. Tsukune has been working hard and I was only just today able to get him to come for a short rest."

"Oh," Tsurara said. "A short break you said?" She gave Tsukune an unreadable look. "And I was so hoping that you had come to live with us as Mizore's husband."

"Errr..." Tsukune flinched.

"No mother," Mizore said firmly. "I brought Tsukune here because he need to relax, not so you could pressure him."

Tsurara and Mizore settled into a conversation about the reasoning and planning of the visit. Tsukune was content simply follow along. He was shown to a room where he could put his bag, and where he could freshen up before supper. The room was very simple and traditional, something Tsukune felt would be relaxing. While Mizore and her mother talked elsewhere, Tsukune changed out of his riding gear and pulled on the clothes he had prepared for the trip. While the house was cooler than he was used to, it wasn't uncomfortable once he was dressed. For the trip, Tsukune had planned to try to be as relaxed as he could, and to help that he had packed clothes that he had hoped would help him fit in. Remembering how traditional the village was, Tsukune had packed a kimono.

Tsukune's Kimono was a few years old, and a little short around the ankles, but he though it would serve well enough. He had only worn it to a cousin's wedding. It was a simple gray Kimono with a dark blue Haori over it, with a matching obi. While nowhere near as elegant as Tsurara's kimono, or as colorful as the yukata's that Mizore favored, Tsukune thought his appearance would be suitable for his visit. He was making final adjustments to his clothes, giving them a little tug here and there to make sure they were straight, when someone knocked at the door.

"Yes?" Tsukune responded. "Just a moment." He crossed the room and slid the door open.

"Oh," Tskune was greeted with a small gasp.

Mizore was dressed, as Tsukune had expected, in a yukata. Her outfit had a light outer layer of icy blues with pink whorls over a white under-robe, and held in place by a wide, embroidered obi. The top garment had long sleeves and a distractingly high hem line. The under robe added a little more modesty to the outfit, but it still treated Tsukune to a nice view of Mizore's bare legs. Beside Mizore, Tsurara stood in her kimono, with her hair tied up.

Mother and daughter were wearing matching ornamental combs in their hair. Both of the women took in the sight of Tsukune with a smile on their lips and a sparkle in their eyes. Tsukune wondered if he had made a mistake in his choice of clothing.

Mizore and her mother had come to lead Tsukune to supper. Tsurara walked along calmly, with a smile on her face that Tsukune could not see from behind her. Mizore, on the other hand, held on to Tsukune's arm and smiled openly.

"Err," Tsukune paused out side of the dining room. "Mizore..."

"What is it, Tsukune?" Mizore stopped beside him and looked up into his face.

"I just wanted to thank you for inviting me to your home," Tsukune said. "Thank you." He leaned down and gave her a quick, light kiss.

Mizore felt herself blushing. Tsukune's warm heart had a way of surprising her. She followed him in to the dining room and sat beside him, trying to not smile too much.

"Is everything alright?" Tsurara asked, having noticed Tsukune and Mizore's delay.

"Everything is fine," Tsukune said. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Well then," Tsurara said, acting casual as she studied Tsukune and her daughter. "Let's enjoy our meal."

xX

Mizore had a hard time concentrating as she sat beside Tsukune. While he and her mother made small talk, Mizore kept blushing. Tsukune had dressed in traditional, if simple clothes, in an obvious attempt to fit in with her family and the village. He was still tense, but that sadness she had seen in his eyes earlier seemed to have lifted. While she tried to act calm, Mizore couldn't help but keep sneaking glances at Tsukune, and every time she caught him looking back at her, she would blush all over again. A part of the reason Mizore was so worked up she knew was because of that very special kiss Tsukune had given her just before sitting down to supper.

Tsukune had carefully but deliberately, Mizore was sure, kissed her on the right side corner of her mouth. When she was out in the world, away from home, Mizore had to use a special candy to help her cope with the heat. As soon as she acceptably could upon returning home, Mizore had put her sucker aside. Tsukune had noticed this. He had kissed Mizore specifically on the right side of her mouth, where she habitually kept her sucker.

XX

Tsurara considered Tsukune to a remarkable person in more ways than one. When she first met him, he had been just a school boy that Mizore had held a crush for. He had been kind of cute, with an openness about him. Tsurara had been willing to accept him from the beginning because he made Mizore happy, and with her daughter already of child bearing age, there was little reason to wait. In the short time since then, Tsukune had matured and changed. Nearly a grown man, he still had some of that openness in his face, but his eyes were so serious. He had once told Tsurara that he would not start a family until he felt that he could take full responsibility, and looking into his eyes now, she believed him.

Tsurara thought that her daughter had made a good choice in Tsukune. He had proved himself when he had been willing to step up to protect Mizore, and the village as a whole. Since that time he had continued to grow and change. Tsurara could not help but be aware of him, of his presence. He radiated Warmth in a way that made him seem bigger than he really was, and he wasn't small.

"Tsukune," Tsurara said in a lighthearted voice. "I hope that you will enjoy your visit."

XxX

After supper Tsurara once again reminded Tsukune that the full hospitality of the house was available to him. Before excusing herself for the evening, Mizorie's mother told Tsukune and Mizore that she would see to everything, and that the young couple should just take it easy. Once she left, a silence fell across the room.

"Mizore," Tsukune said while looking at the table. "You look very pretty."

"Thank you," Mizore blushed. "You look very handsome in you kimono."

"Thank you," Tsukune replied.

"Tsukune," Mizore questioned him nervously. "Is there anything you would like to do?"

"Hmmmm," Tsukune thought for a moment. Finally he stood up. "How about we take a walk." Tsukune suggested, holding out his hand to Mizore. "We can watch the auroras for a while. You said that you wanted to share them with me."

"Yes," Mizore quickly agreed as she got to her feet, taking Tsukune's hand.

They walked together to the front door and stepped out into the night. Mizore instantly felt Tsukune's youki spike as he drew it up and used it to armor himself against the cold. As an accidental effect of his action, Warmth trickled into Mizore as they held hands. Mizore could have protected Tsukune from the cold, as her people did when waylaying men lost in the winter snows in order to take them to mate, but he had beaten her to the punch. The feel of his warmth was pleasant enough to make her forget to say anything about what she could do.

The night over the village was beautiful. The auroras in the sky above were reflected back from the ice structures of the village. Some of the surfaces that reflected the light moved, for one reason or another. As Tsukune and Mizore walked together, their position relative to curved surfaces changed, changing the way they viewed the light of the auroras. It was like being surrounded by a silent fireworks show. The entire village was filled with dancing lights and shadows.

Tsukune and Mizore didn't walk far. Holding hands, they walked slowly through the streets, enjoying the sparkling scenery. While the hour was late, there were a few other residents of the village walking about. Tsukune asked Mizore about the habits and life styles of the village as they walked. Mizore explained that while there wasn't much in the way of businesses or the like in the village, there were some. The people of the village kept livestock and grew crops, using the technology of green houses, in order to feed everybody. Traditionally hunters, by applying modern thinking, the Snow Maidens were able to support a larger population. Also, while everything appeared to be made out of ice when first seen, that was not the case. Most buildings had an internal structure that was covered and supported with ice. The insides of the buildings could then have comfortable amenities and pleasing appearances. This required craftsmen and women. As with any other village, there were people that did not have the time, skill, or inclination to cook for themselves, creating the niche in the economy for a few places that would provide food, and a place to eat. And, again like any other village, people that were busy during the day with one task or another, might take the time in the evening or early night to visit with friends or to address some other responsibility.

Tsukune enjoyed his walk with Mizore. They talked, comparing their homes and the things there. Tsukune learned that there was no formal school in Mizore's village, and that the children were schooled individually, or in small groups, sometimes being passed from home to home depending on the lessons being given. The whole village took care of the children, and found joy in having them around. As they walked and talked, Tsukune was aware of the villagers looking in his direction. He knew he stood out as a stranger, and more over because he was using his youki. As he listened to Mizore talk about her village, Tsukune realized that the people around them must know her, and many if not all of them had helped raise and teach her. That thought made him even more aware of the villagers, and was surprised to see that the only gave him casual looks, and an occasional smile. While he had the comfort of Mizore's company, he also had the comfort of being anonymous.

XxxX

"I'm sorry Tsukune," Mizore said with a distraught voice. "This wasn't my idea."

Upon returning to Mizore's home, she and Tsukune received a less than pleasant surprise. Tsurara had taken advantage of their absence to make some arrangements to encourage them to get closer. Whole walls of ice had been erected, effectively changing the usable space of the house into something smaller and suggestively cozy. The first change that they had discovered had been up stairs when they reached the room Tsukune would be using during his visit. When they opened the door, the pair saw that someone had been ahead of them and had laid out a futon. Mizore's reaction came from seeing that the single futon was the large kind that would normally be set out for a married couple, complete with two pillows.

"Ahhhh," Tsukune looked at the room and scratched his head. "I'm sure this was your mother's idea."

Tsukune entered the room, looking about as if expecting something or some one to jump out at him. He investigated the closet and sighed over what he found there. His bag had been unpacked, and his belongings placed neatly on a shelf. Even his riding gear had been neatly folded. In addition to his own things, a good portion of the closet was occupied by what Tsukune felt certain were some of Mizore's clothes and personal items.

"Tsukune?" Mizore questioned.

"It's alright," Tsukune sighed.

"I'll sleep in my own room tonight," Mizore said. "It isn't right for mother to pressure you like this."

"She is just trying to make sure you're happy," Tsukune shrugged.

The plotting of Tsurara had not ended with the bedroom. The woman had sealed off Mizore's bedroom with a thick barrier of ice. Tsukune and Mizore found out that they were restricted to using only a single water closet, bath room, bedroom, and the entry way, dining room, and kitchen. Tsukune felt too tired to bother getting upset with what Tsurara had done, and didn't want Mizore feeling pressured by the way her mother was acting. He let Mizore use the bath first, before washing and preparing for bed.

"I can still sleep somewhere else," Mizore offered. "I'm sorry about this."

"I know this is not something you planned," Tsukune said, giving her a hug. "But you don't have to force yourself."

"What do you mean?" Mizore asked even as she accepted Tsukune's embrace.

"I know you have no problem sharing the futon with me," Tsukune pointed out. He let go of Mizore to start making his final preparations for bed. "And I don't have any problems sleeping with you next to me."

"Tsukuneeee," Mizore gave a small, happy cry.

XxxX

It was early morning when Tsukune woke up. Something had been bothering him all night. It had not kept him from getting his rest, but it was like having a light on that was just out side of his field of vision. When he woke up, that little something that was bothering him seemed to demand his attention, having become something of an annoyance by the way it intruded on his awareness. He was careful to move quietly as he got up, not wanting to disturb Mizore's slumber. Something in the village felt out of place to Tsukune, and he needed to find out why he was so aware of it.

Tsukune slipped out of the house with the same care that he had used to slip out of the futon. Except for the dancing auroras, the sky was still dark as Tsukune started down the street. Now that he had his mind set to the task, there was no missing the direction of what he was feeling was coming from. A few of the villager were also up at that early hour. Tsukune exchanged polite smiles and nods with the adults. The two children he saw disappeared as soon as he looked in their direction. Tsukune was a little worried that he would have a hard time finding his way back to Mizore's home, and suspected that he would have to call upon Hiru for the task. The streets of the village curved about, seemingly at random, making Tsukune wander as he tried to find his way.

Tsukune eventually found his way to an open space within the village. The street he was following brought him to an area where there were no buildings, but the space was by no means empty. Tsukune guessed that the place was some kind of park. Glittering creations of ice dotted the area at random. Some were simple while others were complex. There was no set pattern to the placement of the ice sculptures. Each one had it's own appeal and taken in as a whole, the place was a riot of lines and curves that sparkled, almost dancing under the auroras in the sky above. Somewhere ahead of him, amid that collection of creations, was the thing that was attracting Tsukune's attention. With only a small part of his mind taking in the creativity and beauty of the ice garden, Tsukune headed forward.

XxxXx

When Mizore awoke, the first thing she was aware of was Tsukune's absence. At first she didn't think anything of it, but as she became more awake, and Tsukune continued to be absent, Mizore started to feel nervous. She forced herself to remain cam and concentrated. She focused on the sense of Warmth, the unique feeling that she used to identify Tsukune. As she opened up her awareness, Mizore quickly realized that Tsukune wasn't in the house. Mizore scrambled out of the futon then. She hurriedly dressed and headed for the door. Once out side, Mizore applied her skills to track Tsukune.

At first Mizore didn't know how she should feel as she searched for Tsukune. He had slipped away from her without a word, but he had not simply left her behind. His things were still in their room, so she knew he intended to come back. Mizore also knew that there was almost no chance of anybody in the village wanting to harm him. At the same time, Tsukune didn't know his way around, and some of the bridges could be tricky to someone not used to walking on ice. The fact that Tsukune was exploring her home village was something Mizore considered a good thing. As she followed the hint of his presence, his Warmth, through the streets of the village, Mizore considered what Tsukune might be thinking. She had brought him to the village to relax and to forget about his responsibilities for a while. If he was wandering around sight seeing, perhaps she had succeeded in her plans. Perhaps Tsukune would enjoy his visit enough that he would want to return regularly. He might even be considering her village to be a sanctuary he could escape to. Maybe he was exploring the village in hopes of finding a place to make his own. There were a number of vacant houses. Mizore imagined Tsukune using one as a vacation home, a place to go on holidays from work. If he was interested, Mizore could even be his mistress, his Winter Wife, keeping his home in the village ready for him. She would live there, ready to tend to Tsukune's wants and needs, while raising their children. Mizore was on the edge of smiling, but then she remembered where she was.

Mizore looked around at her village and started to worry for Tsukune. Mizore was in her home village, a place where she had been safe for most of her life there, so she had forgotten to consider the native danger it presented to Tsukune. Most of the village population was female, from young girls to mature women. There were any number of younger women still able to have a child, and plenty of older ones that would like to have the company of a man just for the pleasure of it. Mizore suddenly felt that she had to find Tsukune right away. She cast her awareness wide open. She was not close enough to detect Tsukune but she could feel the traces of his passing. She realized that his random wandering was slowly headed in one general direction more than any other. Mizore decided to try to get ahead of Tsukune instead of just following him. She changed directions, choosing a path that would take her away from Tsukune's trail, but would help her get through the village faster. As she moved, Mizore tried to think how to keep Tsukune safe.

Snow Maidens were hunters. Not only did they traditionally hunt in the wild for food, but they also hunted for mates among those that wandered close. Here in the village, there would be many that may not have felt ready to go hunting, but Tsukune was in their territory, making him an attractive target. Even arranged marriages had a low success rate in creating more children for the village. A desperate woman might easily abandon manners in hope of a quick mating. As Mizore neared the area of the sculpture garden she thought about her own work there. Her sculpture of Tsukune should keep him safe from anybody who had seen it, from anybody who understood the meaning of it. Mizore entered the plaza of the sculpture garden and stopped short.

It was not even mid morning and the sculpture garden looked busy. Mizore saw more people moving through the garden than at any time in the past save for the Obon festival. Mizore could sense Tsukune's presence in the garden and felt her heart sink. Worried, scared even, Mizore hurried into the garden. In the village of solitary Snow Maidens, nothing would attract attention like a man walking alone. The sculpture garden was a place of tradition so old that it was almost sacred. Mizore could feel fear clawing at her heart as she ran into the garden.

XxX

Tsukune was surprised when he entered the central area of the ice garden. The ice sculptures had changed almost abruptly from artistic forms to lifelike statues. Some were little more than a face on a block or pillar of ice, while others looked fully formed from a mold of a whole person. Some were nude and some where clothed, yet all of them were made of ice. Tsukune wondered if he had wandered into a cemetery. He would have turned back, except that whatever had been tugging at his awareness was somewhere close. He continued forward among the sculptures. He saw that a few even glowed with an inner light, and Tsukune could feel the energy within them. It was faint, and still, like something caught on the edge of sleeping and oblivion. He took notice of the statues as he passed them. Most of the statues looked complete, with careful attention to detail. Tsukune knew they had been crafted in the likeness of a real person, and were not just sculptures for the sake of art.

Tsukune finally reached his goal. In front of him was a statue so real in its details that it looked like it could start moving at any moment. He looked into the statue's face, recognizing his own features. Now that he was in front of it, Tsukune knew why he had been aware of its presence. The statue glowed with an inner fire that was an echo of his own inner energy.

"It is impressive, isn't it?" A voice said from close to Tsukune's elbow.

"Yes," Tsukune agreed looked to see who had spoken.

The voice belonged to an old woman. She appeared to be of small stature even before she had been stooped by age. Dressed in simple, layered robes and carrying a broom that looked almost as old as she was, The woman faced the statue of Tsukune without really looking at it.

"I don't remember when it was made," The old woman said. She then gave voice to a merry cackle. "But then again, I don't remember much of anything any more. I remember coming to sweep the garden and finding it here. I don't know if it has been here as long as I can remember, or if it has just been her long enough for me to remember it. I wish I could see it," The old woman sighed.

Tsukune realized that the woman was blind. She probably got around because she knew where most things were in her home village, and because she could sense the flow of energy around her. So something like glowing statues would be something she could enjoy, if only in some limited way.

"I found this one to be impressive every time I discovered it," The old woman went on. "Or at least I think I must have, because I can remember it now. Ahhh the woman who raised this up must have really been in love," The old woman smiled and sighed.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

"You mean to say that this is your first time here?" The old woman asked, facing Tsukune in surprise.

"Yes," Tsukune answered.

"Oh," The woman's eyebrows shot up. "I would have thought your mother would have brought you here." She looked back at the statue. "That's what Snow Maidens do. They craft a likeness of their lover so they can show it to their children, because humans live such fleeting lives. This one feels a lot like you do, so I thought it must be your father." The woman sighed again. "That much Warmth enshrined in a single statue usually means the man gave his life to protect his lover or their child."

"What if he was still alive?" Tsukune asked.

"Then he must have been a very strong man to have that much Warmth to share," The old woman said. "And he must have done something truly special for his lover. Tell me, in what direction is the statue looking?"

"It's looking straight ahead," Tsukune answered.

"Are the eyes open or closed?" The old woman pressed.

"Open," Tsukune replied.

"Oh my my my," The old woman sighed. "That he gave his Warmth willingly," She explained. "He knew what he was doing when he shared his vital energy with his lover. And he was alive when she later made this." The woman gave a little shake of her head. "I wonder who maid it."

"It must have been Mizore," Tsukune said, examining the statue.

"Mizore?" The old woman questioned. "Of which family is she?"

"Shirayuki Mizore," Tsukune gave the old woman Mizore's full name

"Little Mizzy made this?" The old woman gasped. "I'm older than I thought. I thought Mizzy was still a young girl. I could not image her having a grown up son already. Is your mother well?"

"Mizore is not my mother," Tsukune explained, feeling a little embarrassed. "She and I go to school together."

"Now that doesn't make any sense at all," The woman said, turning to give Tsukune a frown. "Unless this is a statue of you."

"Errr," Tsukune blushed. "Well..."

"Ohhh my my my my my..." The old woman cackled.

XxxX

Mizore hurried to her sculpture of Tsukune. In her mind, she pictured the worst possible outcome. She had to find Tsukune before it was too late. She had to explain everything before she lost him. When she saw a loose ring of people standing around her sculpture, Mizore slowed her steps. She approached carefully, wanting to assess the damage before rushing in. Concealing her presence, Mizore passed though the circle of onlookers, all women, to see what was going on.

Mizore saw Tsukune standing by his likeness. Mizore was afraid of what might come next. She approached slowly, seeing Tsukune talking with someone. When she got closer she recognized the old woman, who was laughing and talking with a wide grin on her wrinkled face.

"Oh," The old woman broke off in mid sentence. "And here comes little Mizzy now." She looked in Mizore's direction while leaning on her broom. "Come on over Mizzy. This nice man said you're the one who made this."

"Aunty Sinna," Mizore said nervously. "Tsukune?"

"Good morning," Tsukune said, holding out a hand to her.

"Good morning," Mizore's voice shook as she hurried the last few steps. She reached for Tsukune's hand as if it was a life line. "Tsukune?"

"Are you alright, Mizore?" Tsukune asked, feeling the trembling of her fingers.

"I'm fine," Mizore answered. "What about..."

"I'm sorry if I worried you," Tsukune said. "I needed to... I woke up before you did and decided to take a walk."

"Oh my my," Aunty Sinna said. "Mizzy, you've got yourself a good one. Now off with you both." She swatted at them gently with her broom. You have something more important to be doing than wondering about."

"Yes ma'am," Tsukune said with a smile. "And thank you."

"Any time young man," Aunty Sinna said. "Now get to work."


	145. Warming Words

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 145

After breakfast back at the Shirayuki household, it was time for Tsukune to return to school. He didn't have any commitments scheduled, but he wanted to see if Moka was back from her trip yet. Mizore, while still struggling from her embarrassment from earlier, was just as determined as ever to stay with Tsukune, so she intended to ride with him back to school as well. All morning she kept looking at Tsukune and wondering what he felt after seeing the sculpture that she had made of him. To make maters worse, when she looked at him, she often found Tsukune looking back at her with unreadable eyes.

The trip back to the school was quick and uneventful. Tsukune only stopped once, to check his phone for messages. There was a short voice mail from Kurumu saying that her job was going well and and that she missed Tsukune. The several emails Tsukune received, he downloaded and saved to his phone to be read later. After that it was non stop back to school.

Once back to school, and back in the student village, Mizore retreated to her house. She wanted some time alone to try and calm down. She gave Tsukune a vague excuse about needed to wash something before practically running away from him. Tsukune could tell something was bothering Mizore, and even had a good guess what it was, but did not want to press her on the issue just yet. He needed some time to address his own feelings, and to take care of his own business.

Tsukune had to resist his desire to rush things. He knew that some things had to be handled carefully, while others needed to done with consideration for appearances. He returned the the manor for a chance to clean up and to put on some fresh clothes. Once he felt presentable, he walked to Moka's house to see if she had returned. Kiyo greeted Tsukune and they exchanged pleasantries. When Tsukune asked if Moka had returned, the answer was no. He lingered a moment more to be polite before returning to the manor.

Tsukune realized that he had become used to the pressures of his normal life at the academy. Now that he had some free time, his life had changed so much from when he had first started attending the school, that Tsukune didn't know what he should do. He thought about that for a moment, and tried to think about what he would like to do. He though about what he liked, and what was important to him. From there, a course of action came to mind.

XxxXxxX

Mizore was feeling on edge. Tsukune had not said anything to her about the likeness of him she had raised up in her village's sculpture garden. He had not show her anything but polite kindness all morning, which is how he usually treated her. Mizore knew that she wanted more from Tsukune than that, and had even hoped for some small change in their relationship, some indication that she was getting closer to his heart, but after his morning in the village, she was afraid of how her relationship with Tsukune might change.

Mizore thought about quitting school and running away. If she left, right then, without seeing Tsukune again, she wouldn't have to face him. Mizzore could run away before Tsukune rejected her, breaking her heart. If she hurried, she could run back to her village, accept an arranged marriage, and have a life she could still dream about what could have been. But if she did run away, Mizore knew, she would be breaking her vow. She had promised to stay with Tsukune, and to follow him no mater who he decided to spend his life with. She admitted to herself, that if she ran away, now or ever, she would be destroying her own chance at finding happiness.

No, Mizore thought to herself, she would not run away. If Tsukune rejected her, she would settle for being his friend, but she would not give up until he told her directly that there was no hope for the future that she wanted with him. Mizore cleaned herself up and repacked her bag with fresh clothes. If Moka wasn't back, Mizore would spend the night with Tsukune. If he left again, Mizore would follow him. She would not leave Tsukune.

With renewed determination, Mizore headed for the kitchen. It was nearly lunch time, and she intended to do her best for Tsukune. She would make an obento to take to him. If Moka was back, Mizore could just save the food for later, or eat it herself so it wouldn't go to waste. Bringing Tsukune lunch would give her a perfectly good reason for having left his side when they returned to school, and for returning to him to find out what his plans for the day were.

Mizore liked her housemate. Anna was a water type youkai so their natures didn't clash. Even better was that Anna had a boyfriend of her own, so the few times she and Mizore talked, they had some common feelings to share. Anna had gained her papers so she could come and go from the academy as she pleased, so she could work and travel to see her boyfriend, which game Mizore the house to herself. Of course there were disadvantages to having the house to herself, Mizore knew. There were times she wished for someone to talk to about Tsukune, but her closest friends were also her greatest competition when it came to him. The other disadvantage of being by herself was that there was nobody to answer the door while she was busy cooking. This was something she was reminded of while she was still slicing the meat for Tsukune's obento.

Mizore could have used an ice puppet to answer the door if she wanted to. There was more than enough water in the bath tub for the job. However, there were two good reasons for not using her talents for such a task. The first was that if anything went wrong, she would have to clean up the mess. The second reason was because of who was likely to be knocking at her door.

"Tsukune," Mizore answered the door. "Please come in."

"Please forgive my intrusion," Tsukune said. "I hope I am not bothering you."

"You are always welcome," Mizore reminded him. "I was just making lunch for you. Please have a seat."

Tsukune sat at the table and Mizore quickly served him some tea before returning to the kitchen. Tsukune talked about Hana, and the Board Chairman's plan to bring more humans to the school. Mizore's support for the plan was based on Tsukune's. She was willing to admit that coexistence was a good thing, because she would have never met Tsukune if she had stayed in her village, or if he, a human, had not been let into the academy. Beyond that, Mizore didn't have much to say about it.

Mizore served lunch for the both of them. It wasn't how she had planned, but she was getting to be with Tsukune. Having lunch together was just a tiny part of what she would like to do with him. Tsukune had not missed that she had said she was making lunch for him when he had arrived.

"Mizore," Tsukune said as he set down his chopsticks. "Thank you for lunch."

"You're welcome," Mizore said. "You know I like doing things for you."

"I know," Tsukune nodded. "You have done a lot for me, Mizore. I'm sorry I haven't been fair to you. I think that letting myself accept so much from you with me giving you so little is something I should correct."

"Tsukune..." Mizore's heart clenched. All of her fear from the morning returned. "What are you saying?" Her voice was tight with anxiousness.

"This morning," Tsukune said. "That woman you called Aunty Sinna explained what your statue of me in that garden meant. She explained it's tradition, and what it most likely meant for you to have done what you did. I'm honored."

"You're not upset?" Mizore questioned, filled with emotions running in every direction.

"Mizore," Tsukune reached out and took her hand. "During first year, for my birthday, Moka drew a picture of me. It made me very happy that she had taken the time and effort to do it. That she was thinking about me that much. I knew about your ability to shape ice. You even used it once to help Moka and I have a date. I still owe you for that."

"Tsu..." Mizore tried to speak.

"What you did," Tsukune went on. "That statue in that garden, it was more that just ice shaped like me. It was an expression of your feelings."

"Yes," Mizore nodded, talking in a small voice.

"You made it," Tsukune said. "Because you love me, and you want everybody in your village, everybody close to you to know how you feel about me."

"Yes," Mizore nodded, with tears starting to well up in her eyes. Tsukune was right in what he was saying. Tsukune understood her feelings.

"I was thinking about it all morning," Tsukune continued. "Even that time in first year, when you made your puppets for me, or any time you made ice puppets, it was because you had strong feelings. Those puppets of me from first year were an expression of your feelings for me also."

"Yes," Mizore nodded again, her voice a cracking whisper. "Tsukune..."

"Mizore," Tsukune said warmly. "Thank you. Thank you for your friendship. Thank you for your loyalty. Thank you for your love. I want to thank you, and to say that I love you too. I hope that it is alright with you."

"Tsukune..." Mizore tried to smile. "I know that you care about me..."

"That's not what I mean," Tsukune shook his head. "Mizore, you know about my relationship with Moka. You are perceptive, so I'm sure you know that Kurumu and I have become close as well. I know I'm weak and indecisive, letting myself love them both, and I'm sorry."

"I don't care," Mizore said quickly. "I told you that I don't care who else you love, or even who comes before me in your heart. Tsukune, I just want to be with you."

"I know," Tsukune said. "Mizore I understand what you are saying. Please, listen to what I am saying."

"Tsukune..." Mizore paused.

"I'm doing a bad job of this I know," Tsukune said. "But I am trying to do a confession. You know that I love Moka. I love Kurumu. And" Tsukune took a breath and gave her hand an extra little squeeze. "Shirayuki Mizore, I love you."

"Tsukune..." Mizore's lips quivered and tears started to run down her face.

"I know that I am weak and selfish," Tsukune sighed. "And I know that you deserve someone who can love you, and only you, but..."

Tsukune's words were cut off as Mizore launched herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. In an instant, she was kissing him with all the passion in her heart.

XXXXXX-VvvvvV-XXXXXX

Moka was in a foul mood Friday morning. After a week of bickering she had finally come to understand why the gnomes were so thick headed and long winded. The simple truth was that the gnomes lived very long lives so they had no worry about wasting time. In addition, they liked the distraction of a good debate. For the gnomes, dragging things out was a way of taking a holiday from working to socialize. A part of the reason for everybody's lineage to be announced was to help set up mach-making opportunities. If an unattached young man or woman could give a well thought out argument, it could be seen as a positive attribute, making them an attractive potential catch. Moka suspected that because she was not well known to the gnomes, that they were also dragging out their debate for the novelty of having her presiding.

Moka wanted the nonsense business over with. She was missing her winter break with Tsukune. She wasn't even having much luck working on her school assignments. Lord Brone hosted her each evening for supper, in a very casual and informal setting. It turned out that his formal estate and his normal home overlapped in a strange way. He had a mortal, human identity of an eccentric business man with a large piece of ranch land, of which the Argent Cairn was a part. After listening to the gnomes all day, her evening talks with Lord Brone were enlightening and thought provoking. One of the things that he had explained to her was how he separated his human identity from his supernatural one, so that he could have human friends and relationships. He had the same desire for coexistence as the Board Chairman, even if he went about supporting it in a different way.

When Moka woke up Friday morning, the thought of spending another day listening to gnomish counselors bickering over gold vs silver, and tradition vs convenience, made her want to bite something. But then one of the gnomes, a young girl of only fifty or so yeas of age, who had been acting as one of Moka's maids, brought Moka a letter. Moka had been surprised to get the letter, and happy to discover that it was from Tsukune. The letter from Tsukune made Moka feel better. It was physical proof that he was thinking of her, and that he wanted to share his life with her. He wrote about how his mother was doing, and how she had asked about her. Their friends appeared to be doing just fine. Moka was a little less than happy about what Tsukune had to say about his trip to Mizore's village, and how things were between Mizore and himself, but he was being open and honest with her.

Moka read the letter during breakfast. It helped her feel a little better, even as it made her miss Tsukune a little more. When she was done eating, and reading, Moka put the letter away and got ready to take on another day of being a Dame. She thought she saw a way to solve the problem of the gold, but there were still a few pieces of her plan missing.

Xx-O O-xX

Kurumu returned to the 'Back Stage' area for the day. In the few days she had held the lead roll, the events had become more popular. Because the former lead chef had always called her 'Sweetheart,' it had caught on. She was now listed in the script and credits under the title of The Sweetheart Cook. Assistant Chef Boke, as he was not so affectionately known, now had the responsibility of getting the 'kitchen' set up for the shows. And as long as he didn't mess up too badly, everything went well. Of course he had tried once to sabotage Kurumu during a show. The official reprimand and deduction from his pay had been nowhere near as scary as the illusion that Kurumu had treated him to. His outburst during a broadcast about her being a monster had only made him look more foolish. His wardrobe had been officially changed to a crumpled hat and an oversized shirt with the buttons done crooked. Kurumu's wardrobe had been left alone, because she already looked cute, but she was now the center of attention during the broadcasts, so the cameras always followed her. Because she was cute, and the shows were funny, people were sharing images and videos. More and more young, and a few not so young, men were showing up to the live events. The sponsors were happy with the extra attention the production was receiving, so the parent studio was happy.

Kurumu was pleased by the way things were going. Her agent, Ms. Mori Nori, agreed that things were going well also. The autograph seekers were not many, yet, but people were recording or photographing her appearances every day. With her popularity on the rise, Kurumu's career was getting a good start. She cautioned Kurumu to be careful and not over play her popularity. A slow rise in being popular would help build a more stable foundation for her career.

When Kurumu had finished her work for the day she had turned on her cell phone to check for messages. While she had not received any emails, Tsukune had left her a voice message. He had called her number form the public land line at school. The message was short, but very special to Kurumu. Tsukune said that he loved her and missed being with her, so Kurumu knew she was going to save the message for as long as she could. He also asked Kurumu to send Norra to him, which made Kurumu wondered if something strange was going on.

Kurumu sent Norra to see Tsukune right away. She didn't know the reason for the request, but the fact that it came form Tsukune was enough for Kurumu. The succubus was surprised to find Norra back in the hotel room when she came out of the bath. The large feline looking creature was sprawled across the bed, and next to it was a letter. Kurumu understood right away that the letter was from Tsukune. In nothing but her towel, Kurumu snatched up the letter, cuddled with Norra, and started reading.

The letter wasn't about anything truly serious or important. Tsukune had taken the time to share his feelings and life with Kurumu because she was important to him. Kurumu pouted a bit over what Tsukune had to say about Mizore, but it was of little importance in the over all scheme of things. Kurumu may not have been especially excited about the content of the letter, but that wasn't important. What was important was that Tsukune was thinking of her. He put his feelings and thoughts into writing. Kurumu had received very few letters from Tsukune in the past, and they had always been polite and friendly. This was the first letter that Tsukune had written and signed with love. With a girlish squeal, Kurumu sprang from the bed. She decided to write a letter of her own.


	146. Defining Directions

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 146

Yukari was feeling more frustrated than ever. At the start of the Winter break, she had applied herself to the study and identification of 'love.' It had seemed so simple in the beginning. She had started as any good scientist should, by documenting all of her observations. The scientific method was simple, theorize, test, observe, analyze, evaluate, repeat until question is answered. The problem was that the more she tried to define 'love' the less identifiable it became. Somewhere between one point and another, there should have been some identifiable point when an act became an act of love. Yukari buried herself in her research on the topic of love, and after a weak, she had not found an answer that really fit.

Yukari faced the challenge as a scholar. When her own work fell short, she looked for references from other sources. The school library, which was actually rather impressive, had contained any number of books on the topic of love, from the poetic to the analytic, to the biological. But everything she found ether reflected her own work to a useless degree, or was so mired with wild speculations and interpretations that Yukari wondered what the writers of such things must have been smoking, drinking, or otherwise polluting their minds with.

Friday evening found Yukari sitting in the front room of her house with Manny and her housemate Kuna. Manny was sprawled across Yukari's lap. The young witch was eating a tasty supper that Kuna had made, while she talked about the failings of her research. Kuna had been very supportive of Yukari during her manic research, preparing meals and taking care of the house.

"I just don't see how to make it fit together," Yukari lamented.

"But why does it have to?" Kuna asked.

"Love is supposed to be the most powerful thing in the world," Yukari explained. "It's been given credit for starting wars and saving lives. Light, sound, gravity, electricity, even the energy with in our own bodies can be measured. If love is so powerful, I should be able to define it figure out what I need to make it work."

"But Yukari," Kuna questioned. "What kind of love are you trying to measure?"

"What?" Yukari blinked.

"Well," Kuna said, reaching for one of the many manga's that were in the house. It didn't mater what room the two young women were in, there was almost always a manga or five in reach. "In this one, the heroine goes to the same school that her mother once attended out of love for her. While she's there, she makes special connections with friends, where they are willing to help each other out no mater what, because they have a kind of love for each other, and in the end, she and one her classmates even become lovers." She put the yuri manga down on the table. "There is more than one kind of love, and that is in a single title."

"Oh," Yukari blinked.

"There are so many kinds of love, Yukari," Kuna leaned into her housemate a little as she talked. "There is the love between parents and children, and that is different for the parent or the child. There is the love you have for studying." She looked into Yukari's eyes. "You shared you love with Manga's with me, giving me a love I can share with you."

"I..." Yukari felt her face starting to grow warm.

"I was never close to anybody before you, Yukari," Kuna said. "You really helped me find something to be excited about." She leaned a little closer, and her voice slid into a lower register. "I want you to know that I really appreciate what you've done for me."

"I... I," Yukari swallowed. "I'm glad I could do something for you."

"That's why I decided to start cooking for you, Yukari," Kuna said. "You gave my life something special. I know that studying, learning, is a passion for you, and I want to support your passion. So you don't have to worry about the cooking any more."

"Thank you," Yukari said, finding herself looking into Kuna's large, black eyes. They were like twin bottomless pools of ink.

"Yukari..." Kuna licked her lips. "I wa..Ahh!'

"Whaaa!" Yukari responded.

Both girls reacted to a knock at the door, and to each others surprise. The pair were suddenly sitting up straight and finding excuses to not look at each other as they smoothed their clothes and hair, while their hearts thundered in their chest.

"I'll get the door," Yukari volunteered.

"I'll clean the table," Kuna said.

Yukari gathered herself and stood. She concentrated on calming herself down as she crossed to the front door. A part of her mind was trapped in trying to understand what had just happened, or what had been about to happen.

"Tsukune?" Yukari said in happy surprise when she opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Yukari," Tsukune gave her a relaxed smile. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No," Yukari said, shaking her head. "Kuna and I just finished supper. Please, come in. Mizore, come in."

"Thank you," Tsukune said. "Please forgive our intrusion."

As they sat at the table, Kuna offered tea. The few stray signs of a hastily cleared table did not escape Tsukune's notice. Nor did he miss the way Kuna watched Yukari as she joined the three friends at the table. After a few minutes of pleasantries, Tsukune rought the conversation around to the reason for his visit.

"Yukari, I was wondering if you could answer a question for me, as a witch," Tsukune said. "I could ask Ruby if it's too much trouble, but I think you would be a better source of information."

"I'll tell you anything I can, Tsukune," Yukari said. A sense of pride and happiness welled up within her. A feeling of giddiness clashed with her seriousness when it came to sharing serious information.

"There is somebody I know from back home," Tsukune began. "She's a human, but she is hoping to transfer to the academy. It seems that she is feeling..." Tsukune paused to consider his words. "She is feeling frustrated by the way her mother and the rest of the people around her try to get her to be limited to their expectations of her."

"Another human?" Yukari questioned. "And a girl. Cool. Is she in the same year?"

"A year younger," Tsukune said.

"Another human?" Kuna asked.

"I'm sure you've heard the rumors," Yukari said to her housemate. "Tsukune's human."

"Oh..." Kuna said, slipping into thoughtful silence.

"My friend," Tsukune continued. "I think that she could accept the truth about the academy, and with the support of some friends, I am sure she could be kept safe here."

"She could join the Newspaper Club," Yukari said. "Kokoa may not like it much, but her pride won't let anybody pick on a member of her club. Especially not when she will be in charge."

"That's a good idea," Tsukune nodded. "I'll suggest that to her."

"Yes," Yukari smiled. "We'll keep the club going."

"But before she starts here," Tsukune explained. "Before Hana officially applies to transfer in, I want to tell her the whole truth about the academy. I already told her a little bit about what the students here are like, but well... Yukari, is it possible for a normal human to learn to use magic the way you do?"

"Yes and no," Yukari said in a mater of fact voice, slipping into her lecture mode. "Tsukune do you know what magic is?"

"It's using willpower and personal energy to make things happen," Tsukune answered, remembering what he had gained from Lord Brone's book.

"That is the core of it," Yukari agreed with a quick nod. "Youkai, even half-youkai like Ruby and I have more energy than a normal human, but our youkai nature can restrict the way we can use that energy. It would be impossible for Mizore to use fire magic, for example."

"Yes," Mizore agreed.

"For a human to use strong magic," Yukari continued. "He or she could burn out, use up all of their life, in the casting of a single spell. For a normal human to use magic, they would have to make some serious decisions. The first is to decide if they are willing to be limited to simple illusions and small tricks." Yukari illustrated her point by holding up a hand. With a small flourish, Yukari snapped her fingers, ending up with her index finger pointing up with a single tongue of flame dancing over the tip. "Even this," Yukari went on, "Uses a lot of energy. The body counts energy as calories. To hold this flame in place, as a real flame and not just an illusion, for a whole minute, would cost a normal human about as many calories as a good candy bar." She let the flame vanish and lowered her hand.

"If that isn't enough," Yukari continued. "If the human wants to do bigger magic, they have to decide where they are going to get the extra power from. Human can team up and work together. There are ways to collect energy from other places, some are better than others; some are more dangerous than others."

"Like getting blood from a youkai," Tsukune nodded.

"Yes," Yukari agreed. "Humans have made deals with youkai for power before."

"I see," Tsukune said thoughtfully.

"Tsukune?" Yukari probed. "Why do you want to know if humans can learn magic?" She waggled her eyebrows at him. "Do you want me to give you some special lessons?"

"No," Tsukune said with a flat look. "My friend, when I was talking to her about school here, mentioned how she used to want to be a Magical Girl, but had outgrown believing in impossible things." Tsukune gave a bitter smirk. "She's the same age as Kokoa and was already turning cynical, and I didn't think that was right. I teased her a little bit over it, but I told her that Magical Girls are real."

"You what?" Yukari's eyes shot wide. "Tsukune!"

"I didn't give her any names," Tsukune went on quickly. "I just didn't want her giving up on her dreams before she had a chance to even try to make them happen. That would be like you ignoring a book because someone said it would be too difficult for you to understand it."

"That's just wrong," Yukari huffed.

"That's what I though," Tsukune nodded. "So I told her that I knew two Magical Girls." Tsukune gave a sheepish smile. "After I used Hiru to show off a little, Hana believed me. She asked me if she could learn to be a Magical Girl too."

"But what would happen is she did learn magic?" Yukari asked.

"We would have another friend in favor of coexistence," Tsukune said. "There would be one more person to help show that youkai and humans have more in common. Besides, the more people that believe in the impossible, the more that they will want to make the impossible happen. And the more people that can do even a little bit of the impossible," Tsukune touched his youki and snapped his fingers, balancing a tongue of flame over his index finger. "The harder it will be to ignore the truth of what is really possible."

"Hmmmm..." Yukari's expression tightened as her mind worked.

The small gathering broke up soon after. Tsukune had gained the information he had been looking for. Yukari had a new mental puzzle to play around with. Mizore, after finally getting a confession from Tsukune was getting impatient and wanted to get him alone some more while she still could. Even Kuna was content for the visitors to be on their way.

Xx-VvvvvV-xX

Moka was ready to settle the gnomes' ridiculous argument. They had finally handed her the perfect tool to straighten out the whole mess. She had been studying maps and pictures and diagrams of the inside of the Argent Cairn while listening to a seemingly endless debate of what to do about an unexpected vein of gold that was in the way of their silver mining. The argument was all the more silly because there wasn't even much silver to mine.

"Honored elders of the counsel of the Argent Cairn," Moka addressed the gnome leaders. I, your Dame, Akashiya Moka, have heard gathered enough information from your words that I shall now hand down my decision." She paused, eying the little men and women to see if they were going to object he putting an end to their happy bickering. "I recognize that the Silversmith clan wishes to preserve its history and traditions, but change is sometimes unavoidable. Even the stone of the earth moves. We all must accept that nothing is constant..."

Moka was less interested in making all of the gnomes happy than in settling the dispute. During the days of debating, there had been plenty, mostly younger adult members of the clan that had mentioned that they were willing to break away from the rest in order to mine the gold. Moka called out the ones that had used the strongest language, the strongest arguments in favor if being allowed to work and live without being bound strictly to traditions for traditions' sake. These individuals, and which ever among their families and friends that wished to follow them, were given one year to remove themselves from the Silversmith clan. Moka designated a section of mining tunnels for the named gnomes to make into their new home and gave them the task of mining gold. By decree, the Gilders clan was formed.

The Gilders clan would be allies and competitors with the Silversmith clan. The surface of the small mountain in which the clans resided would be divided equally, and in time it was expected that the Gilders would build up to match the Silversmiths. Moka said she was looking forward to see what kind of gardens the Gilders' women would grow, and what kind of things the men would build. She realized that the two clans of gnomes were likely to end up building up castles in an effort to out shine one another. Not only did she settle the dispute of what to do about the gold in the Argent Cairn, but she had given the gnomes a new hobby that should keep them entertained for a century or more.

Moka had tried to plan ahead when she came up with her solution to the whole gold problem. Decreed that in the absence of ether gold or silver, the respective clan would be free to keep its identity while carving tunnels and galleries out of the earth. Additionally, all such passages will be held as common ground for the gnomes sworn to her. The clans were allowed and encouraged to help each other in case of any emergency. While living separately, there was no restriction on fair trade, or social interaction. Moka tried to set down rules that would keep the Argent Cairn form becoming a battle zone. The new clan would borrow much of its way of life from the old, and even be taxed at the same percentage.

Moka concluded the meeting by swearing the newly founded Gilders clan to her service as Dame of the Argent Cairn. Following the meeting, Moka took the time to report to Lord Gray the resolution of the gold problem He approved of her reasoning and handling of the situation. With all of the business of her trip concluded, Moka was ready to return to the academy. She packed up her things and used her servitor to transport her back to her little house in the student village.

Moka was glad to have her trip over with. After the brain numbing debate, she was more than ready for a little fun and relaxation. Once she was back at her house, she put her things away and washed up. After a week in another time zone, Moka was wide awake in spite of the early hour Saturday morning. She still had a few hours before the sun would be up, but Moka was not in the mood to wait. As soon as she had finished her duties as Dame, Inner Moka had started talking about her personal needs and wants. Outer Moka was in agreement with her nearly point for point.

Moka slipped from her house and out into the darkness. The manor house at the end of the street was dark but inviting to the vampire. The living energy of those within were visible to her senses as she approached. She recognized Tsukune and Hiru without any difficulty. Mizore was also in the house, so Moka guessed that the other life she detected was that of Mizore's beast. Moka did not detect Ruby's presence as she slipped into the manor, but didn't let it bother her. It simply meant that there would be one less distraction to worry about. As quietly as she could, Moka made her way up the stairs and down the hall to the master bedroom.

Moka was aware of Tsukune's presence, and could tell that he was aware of her. As she moved closer, she could feel his presence changing state and starting to move. She was almost to his bedroom door when it opened. A half dressed Tsukune stepped out into the hall with a smile.

"Moka," Tsukune said. "I'm gad you're back. I missed you."

"I missed you more," Moka said with a wicked grin as she moved in close to him. She reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I didn't have anybody to help keep me company while I was away."

"Mok..." Tsukune was cut off my a kiss.

"Ahhhh," Moka broak the kiss. "And now I am going to collect what I have been missing."


	147. Sudden Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 147

Mizore had to resist the urge to growl. Her Friday had gone so well in the end, but Saturday had started out on a sour note. Tsukune had finally confessed his love to her on Friday, which made her happy. He had even taken the time to talk with her about his complex relationships with Kurumu and both of the Mokas. Tsukune had wanted to be honest and open with Mizore. While he had told her that he wanted to wait before they became lovers, Tsukune had not refused to let her be close to him. They had gone to bed together Friday night, kissing and cuddling, with smiles on their faces. It was nearly perfect, until Moka had shown up.

It had been early Saturday morning when Mizore had been woken up by Tsukune getting out of bed. Mizore had started to sit up in bed when Moka had started to push her way into the bedroom. Out of reflex, Mizore concealed her presence, her aura, reducing others ability to perceive her. Tsukune had offered only token resistance to his vampire lover. Moka had pushed Tsukune onto the bed without reservation. Tsukune had given Mizore an embarrassed look, but Moka had simply ignored her as she kissed and bit at him.

Mizore had not been forced to leave the bed. She would have left if she had been asked to, but Mizore was not about to volunteer. With her presence masked as it was, she simple moved over to give the lovers room. It had been an experience for the snow maiden. She got to watch Tsukune give his attention to Moka. Her eyes drank in every detail of his body as his clothing was cast aside. She admired his body and wished that it had been her that had excited him and pleasured him. Mizore was jealous of Moka, and watching the couple in their passion did not lessen that one bit. It did fuel Mizore's determination. When she finally became Tsukune's lover, even if it was for one night, Mizore intended to make it a night he would never forget.

Once Moka had sated her hunger, she had cuddled up to Tsukune, practically purring. Mizore cuddled in as close as she could as well, savoring his warm and naked body. She contenting herself with a part of Tsukune when she really wanted all of him.

XXxxXX

A few hours later, after Moka had been given a chance for a nap, they started their Saturday. Mizore's morning continued to be less than satisfying as she and Moka sat down to talk woman to women. It was only a small consolation to Mizore to see that Moka was also frustrated with having to share Tsukune. Both women, or was it all three women, were aware of Tsukune's absence during their talk, because he had left to call Kurumu, which added to their irritation.

When Tsukune returned, Yukari was with him. The young witch was happy to see Moka. Together, they sat down to a late brunch at the table in the kitchen.

Mizore found herself in a strange position. Technically she was sworn to Moka. She wanted to take care of Tsukune, to do things for him. In trying to cook for Tsukune, she was cornered in to playing hostess to Moka. With Tsukune also sworn to Moka, Mizore was, in a way, closer to him in status than Moka was.

"Mizore," Tsukune said, as he stood up after eating. He started picking up empty dishes. "Thank you for everything."

"You are welcome, Tsukune," Mizore replied as she moved to join him in cleaning up.

"When we're done here," Tsukune said. "I am going to go and see my mother." He turned to face Yukari and Moka at the table, while giving Mizore a little bump. "I would like it if you would all come with me."

"Really?" Yukari perked up.

"Tsukune?" Moka questioned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Tsukune smiled warmly. "You are all invited to dinner with my family tonight. I made some calls this morning, and even spoke to the Board Chairman. We'll take a school bus, so it will be a little more comfortable for everybody. Kurumu is going to meet us there too."

"It will almost be like a club trip," Yukari observed.

"That's right," Tsukune nodded. "Moka, Kokoa is invited also." Tsukune's smile turned sheepish. "I think she is getting bored with staying home you see, My mother is throwing a party. She's already invited my friends, Rin, Nagi, and Kota.

"A party?" Yukari brightened further.

"Tsukune..." Moka complained, giving him a scandalous look.

"Tsukune..." Mizore protested in a sigh.

Tsukune turned his attention to the dirty dishes. He washed them while listening to his three friends as they talked almost frantically about attending his mother's party. He knew full well that women liked to have plenty of warning when it came to social events. While Yukari was still young enouh to juest be happy about a party, the other two were already giving off hints of distress at the short notice. As they went off to decide how to dress and what to bring on the trip, Tsukune smiled evilly.

Xx^.^xX

Inari admitted that she was being more than a touch underhanded. She had run into Tsukune at the dorms in the morning while he was on his way to deliver an invitation to some second year girls. With nothing better to do, and always happy to spend time with Tsukune, Inari volunteered to be his escort through the girls' dorms. She walked with Tsukune, asking polite, and seemingly innocent, questions about his plans for the day. She learned that Tsukune's mother was hosting a small holiday party, and that Tsukune was inviting some of the young ladies he knew to attend. Inari was proud of her fox nature, and was more than willing to use her craftiness when she saw a good opportunity. She carefully asked Tsukune some leading questions, drawing out of him just the right answer.

"Does you mother often host parties?" Inari had asked. It had been a simple question to get things going in the right direction.

"Is it just members of the Newspaper Club that are invited?" Was another carefully chosen question. "Were you limited on who you're allowed to invite?" Followed, keeping the setup building.

"I'm sure your friends will enjoy a chance to celebrate together," Inari obseved. "It will be a nice break from school responsibilities. I should take a break too. Would that be a good idea, celebrating, do you think?"

"Yes," Tsukune answered a little absentmindedly as he checked the door numbers as he passed them. He could not remember ever visiting Yukari's room when she was in the dorms. He knew that visiting Kokoa's room had never been on his list of things to do before. He had not even known Emmy before he had moved to the village. "You've worked hard."

"Is there any special reason for the party?" Inari asked. "Any thing to be aware of?"

"I think my mother is trying to hold off some cabin fever," Tsukune answered. "While trying to get a little extra attention. Her ankle is keeping her from getting out as much as she would like."

"So I wouldn't need to bring anything special," Inari said casually. "How is everybody getting there?"

"The school bus," Tsukune explained as he knocked on Kokoa's door.

"What?" Kokoa snapped as she pulled the door open. "Oh. Tsukune. What do you want?"

"Sorry to bother you," Tsukune said politely. "But I wanted to invite you to a party. The rest of the club is invited as well, along with some others. If you're interested, the party will by with my family."

"Your family?" Kokoa questioned. "But they're human."

"That's right," Tsukune nodded. "But the holidays are a time for family, and Moka is also invited. You're her family, so I thought you might like to come along."

"What time?" Kokoa asked.

"We'll meet at the bus stop at two o'clock," Tsukune answered.

"I'll think about it," Kokoa smirked before retreating into her room.

Inari had gone only two steps form Kokoa's door before she could hear a flurry of activity from within. It sounded like the girl was diving into her closet for something to wear to the party. Her disinterest had all been an act.

"She'll be ready on time," Inari observed.

"Kokoa loves her sister," Tsukune said. "And would like to get away from the school as much as anybody else."

"I'm looking forward to it also," Inari said. "You told me I should remember to take a break when I could."

"Hmmm," Tsukune nodded, looking for his next destination.

"Does your family know about the academy?" Inari asked. She had heard enough times that Tsukune was human, or rumors that said he was raised as human or by humans, that it didn't surprise her. She just had a hard time picturing her strong, powerful captain as a fragile human.

"No," Tsukune said. "And I would like to keep it that way."

"I promise I won't say anything," Inari said with a small smile. "What kind of things does you mother like?"

"Television dramas," Tsukune answered. He talked about his mother's fascination with her dramas as he walked. He included information about his mother's circle of friends that she discussed her shows with. Tsukune even admitted that the whole party was likely inspired by his mother's love for her dramas, and what she had probably seen recently.

"You don't like dramas?" Inari asked, aware of the tones in Tsukune's voice as he talked.

"Ahhhhh," Tsukune gimaced as he tried to find a polite way to express his feelings about his mother's hobby. "Well... to be honest... I never had an interest drama programs before getting into high school. And now that I am almost done, they seem even more... I don't know... Pointless, I guess I would say."

It wasn't hard at all for Inari to understand Tsukune's point of view. He was a young man, surrounded by attractive women. Watching his face when he was around the members of his inner circle made his feelings clear. Likewise, the women closest to him always had love in their eyes when they looked in his direction. Inari was also aware of her own feelings for her captain. Yes, Inari thought. For Tsukune, a drama program would be about as interesting as a watching a television show about sitting in a classroom and reading a text book.

Tsukune reached his last destination on the girls' dorm. Inari readied herself to take control of the situation. Tsukune knocked on Emmy's door. Inari reached out and hugged Tsukune's arm between her breasts as she heard the door handle start to turn.

"I'll get ready for the party," Inari said. "See you at the bus." She then let go of Tsukune's arm as the door in front of him opened. "See you later," Inari said as she hurried off.

XxXxXxX

Ruby applied all of her skill to the task at hand. Kasumi was hosting a holiday party, and it was up to Ruby to get everything ready in time. For the week that she had been in the Aono house, Ruby had been carefully dosing Kasumi with medicine to help speed her healing. Tsukune's mother, with cast and crutches, helped Ruby with the cooking, but there was still plenty of work for the witch to do. Ruby did not mind the work at all. Kasumi depended on her, but at the same time praised her, making her feel wanted and appreciated. It made Ruby feel loved.

Being included with the Aono family for the holiday party was special for Ruby. It was because she was included, because she would be a part of Tsukune's family, and be able to show him through her hard work how important being included was to her, that Ruby applied all of her ability to make the party a success. Ruby worked hard to get everything ready, while watching the time.

XxxXxxX

The party was scheduled to start in the late afternoon. The first wave of guests were two women that were regular visitors of the Aono household. Eriko and Fuji arrived, with their recruited helpers, with some additional offerings for the party. Nagi was dressed in nice, but casual clothes, and felt out of place surrounded by so many females. Hana, very stubbornly, had dressed in dark blue slacks and a sky blue blouse, and had applied only a thin layer of makeup. She felt almost as out of place as Nagi. A little after the others came Sato Mai and Ochi Karen, with their sons, Kota and Rin. The boys quickly banded together, along with Hana, to seek comfort from the gathering of mothers. It was about that time when Mr Aono found an excuse to slip out of the house. As much as he loved and adored his wife, he had learned early that there were times when it was best to get in a little trouble for running away to hide, instead of being in a lot of trouble because he tried to be nice or helpful and ended up in the way.

Ruby was given a chance to slip up stairs to clean up while Kasumi directed the boys, and Hana, with the last minute details. Ruby quickly washed herself before putting on her new kimono. It was something that she had made, as much for her own pleasure as to distract and interact with Kasumi. The kimono was in basic black with red trimming and sash. There was just enough embroidery in red and gold, that could be ether flowers or fireworks, to make the kimono festive instead of somber. Ruby pulled her hair back into a loose bun and applied just the right amount of makeup to finish her look. When she was pleased with her appearance, she went back down stairs.

The mothers were dressed for a casual party. They wore skirts and blouses that would have fit in at a nice restaurant or maybe a holiday office party. When Ruby appeared in her kimono, the women all focused on her. When Kasumi told the others that Ruby had made the kimono, the women were suitably impressed. They managed to question her choices of colors and patterns, but still complemented Ruby on her appearance. Fuji shot her daughter a disapproving look, but didn't say anything critical to Hana at the moment.

Next to arrive was Kurumu. The young succubus arrived by taxi. While using Norra would have saved her money, and been quicker, Kurumu wasn't worried about that. From her mother, and her own job, she had money to spare for the taxi. Kurumu had wanted to make a good impression, and showing up dressed for riding would not have been a good idea. Kurumu arrived with a large purse and a shopping bag full of gifts, both of which she had Ruby put away for later. Before knocking on the door, the young succubus had double checked her appearance. Her makeup was light, accenting her looks carefully. As a part of wanting to make a good impression, Kurumu had opted for a kimono in royal blue with a dark blue shash, with plum blossom embroidery.

Kurumu was soon under examination by the mothers. Amid many compliments, she was questioned about her school and family. Kurumu knew how to be sociable, and gave the women polite if often vague answers. It was Karen that actually recognized her from the television first.

"Oh my goodness," Karen gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. "You're The Sweetheart Cook."

That revelation lit a fire of excitement. Karen confirmed her deduction with Fuji and Mai before getting a response from Kurumu. What followed was a conversation about the dishes she had prepared during her short broadcasts, and about cooking in general. One of the reasons her title of The Sweetheart Cook had stuck, was because, in accordance with the script she loosely followed, she often mentioned cooking for a sweetheart, or even 'her' sweetheart.

"You know," Fuji said. "I always wondered what sweetheart you are talking about."

"Oh that's easy," Kasumi gave a happy laugh. "She's talking about my Tsukune."

The other mothers wanted to protest, on the principle that shy and humble Tsukune could never have an up and coming idol like The Sweetheart Cook interested in him. But Kurumu had smiled and blushed while nodding to what Kasumi had said. Only Mai managed a weak expression of doubt.

"You can't be serious," Mai said with knitted brows.

"I am serious," Kurumu said. Her smile shrank a little, as her face reflected a firm resolve. "When it comes to my feelings for Tsukune, I am always serious."

Kasumi saw the way her friends reacted to Kurumu's statement. The young woman was obviously, deeply in love. Thinking about the guest list for the party, Kasumi had a dark sparkle in her eyes.

XxX

Tsukune called home as soon as he had a good cell signal. He wanted to let his mother that he was on his way with the other guests for her party. He also wanted to give her an accurate head count. In addition to the Newspaper Club, Emmy, and Kiyo, Inari was also coming to the party. Tsukune had been puzzled by the way Inari had acted that morning, and what she said had also confused him. It had all come together in his brain when he saw Inari waiting with Emmy at the bus stop. Tsukune realized that his subordinate had managed to get him to accept her self invitation to the party.

Tsukune had recognized trouble when he saw it. Next to Emmy, who had on her forest green kimono with lilies, Inari stood in a kimono of white with green embroidered stalks of rice. The bottom third of her kimono was almost solid green. The stalks thinned out with white starting to appear around her thighs. The shoulders and sleeves were pure white. A red sash held the kimono closed. Seeing Inari all dressed up with a bag in her hands, Tsukune knew he had a choice of accepting the punishment that came from not paying better attention when someone had been talking to him, or of being insensitive and even rude to her, and in front of his closest friends. With a sigh, he decided it would probably hurt less in the long run to just take his lumps.

Of course Moka and Mizore had nt been expecting to see Inari dressed up and waiting to go with them. Aware of the potential for trouble, Tsukune faced it with the same careful handling he had seen his father use. He smiled politely and pretended to be interested in something else, as Moka and Mizore closed in on Inari for a polite conversation.

Tsukune took the opportunity to exchange pleasantries with Kiyo, Kokoa, Yukari and Emmy. The young serpent woman was dressed in a russet brown, flared sleeved, velvet dress, with gold embroidery at the neck, cuffs, and the knee length hem. She was carrying something long in a black silk bag that was tied closed with a golden cord. As Emmy was also holding a gift her her boyfriend, Tsukune didn't think anything of it. Kokoa had chosen to wear a ruffled black skirt with a white blouse and a black shoulder wrap. Yukari had on a body hugging green dress that looked like it was made out of hand knitted lace that was quite see-through, over a deep red satin under layer. The look made her appear tall and slender, and accented her modest curves. Dressed in a basic black blazer and trousers with a white shirt, without a tie, Tsukune considered the women he would be traveling with, and wondered if he was under dressed.


	148. Snow Busnesss

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 148

Tsukune's call had been all the warning Ruby needed. While the party had slowly started already, things would get really busy when Tsukune and the others arrived. Ruby made sure that the food was all ready and arranged for the guests. Kasumi was enthroned in the living room. The other mothers were seated around her. It was almost like a parody of a noble's court. The younger guests stood together, talking idly about school life, while a radio played music in the background. When the doorbell rang, Ruby was there to open the door.

Tsukune's arrival was the signal to start the party in full. He introduced his companions as they entered while Ruby saw to their comforts, collecting bags and coats, and making sure eerybody had a drink and a plate. Kurumu embraced Tsukune tightly, but settled for giving him a kiss on the cheek to avoid giving his mother a bad impression, instead of trying to inhale the breath from his lungs. Moka paid her respects to Kasumi and introduced Kokoa to her. Kasumi greeted them both warmly, tickled at the idea of maybe some day taking the sisters out shopping. Kokoa was polite, if a little distant, unused to such a friendly and warm gathering. Emmy and Kota embraced in greeting, before Emmy greeted Kota's mother. Sato Mai greeted the young woman with a bright smile and a hug. Kiyo was trying to read the room, to know what she should do, when Nagi came up to her. He took her by the hands and gave her a comforting smile.

"I am glad to see you," Nagi said. "Thank you for coming."

"I'm happy to see you too," Kiyo said, lowering her eyes slightly, feeling her heart beating hard.

"Come," Nagi said. "Let me introduce you to my mother.

Kiyo's mind went blank with a nervousness that bordered on panic. Nagi was the first boyfriend she ever had. She had never even had a serious crush on a boy before. Growing up as an outsider, she had not put any thought into meeting a boyfriends mother... Nagi's mother! It was a serious and special moment that she was not ready for. While she would later remember that she had met Nagi's mother, and had exchanged words with the woman, Kiyo could never recall what was said.

Inari had been filled with doubt from the moment she had left Tsukune's side that morning. She questioned the wisdom of her plan to go to Tsukune's party, but knew that if she didn't take the chance, she would regret it. When she had met up with the others at the bus stop, Inari realized that she had practically declared war against the women of Tsukune's inner circle. She was trying to invade their territory, or at least force them to recognize her feelings as real. Moka and Mizore had subjected her to a polite interrogation from the moment they greeted her at the bus stop. When Inari looked to Tsukune for support, she found none. Inari realized something then. Tsukune was not just smart enough to stay out of a conversation between women, but that he was sensitive to the feelings of those closest to him. By not being involved, he was showing his faith to the women he was close to. Because Tsukune was not showing any overt support to Moka or Mizore, it actually gave Inari a boost in confidence.

Once she had arrived at Tsukune's home, Inari's nervousness doubled. Without once going out on a date with her captain, she was suddenly meeting his mother. Her mouth felt dry as she exchanged greetings with the woman. It did not help Inari's feelings of nervousness that Tsukune's mother had such an amused and predatory smile.

Hana was glad to see Tsukune. She got along alright with Kota, Nagi, and Rin for the most part, but Rin acted like she was still in middle school, and the other two kept smirking as if they shared a secret. It only made things more awkward that Rin was frustrated about whatever Nagi and Kota were smirking about. Hana was glad to see Tsukune because it meant she might get to have a real, and interesting conversation. She really wanted a chance to talk more about his school.

When she saw all the girls that came with Tsukune, Hana almost wanted to wilt away. Having that really busty girl around had been intimidating, especially when it came out that she was some kind of rising celebrity. Hana had questioned if maybe she should have worn a dress after all. When Grace, Poise, Serenity, Confidence, Cuteness, and Charming had all walked into the room, Hana could feel her mother's criticism of her starting to build.

Nagi and Kota had lit up when they saw their respective girlfriends enter. The two boys quickly but politely abandoned Hana to Rin's company. Rin took the change in social dynamics poorly. Hana could see that Rin's interest in talking with her was non-existent as he focused his attention on Tsukune's companions. While Rin was almost drooling to get to know the girls that had just arrived, Hana could tell that it would have been pointless for him to try, because they all seemed to have eyes for someone, mostly Tsukune.

After all the introductions the house became filled with conversations. Human or youkai, the students could relate on topics of school assignments and seemingly unreasonable teachers. While equipped with plates of food, simple greetings evolved into full conversations. Rin tried not to scowl at Tsukune as some of the best looking girls he had ever seen danced attendance around him. When he had been introduced to Tsukune's companions, Rin had tried to smile invitingly, but the girls had not been swayed.

XxXxX

Kasumi watched the assorted teens as they mingled with a smile of satisfaction. Her friends were having almost as much fun as she was as they watched the interaction between the students. The mothers talked, using the titles, characters, plots, and story lines from dramas as there code, about the way the young men and women mixed and mingled. That new girl, Inari, had been a surprise. Moka's little sister, Kokoa, was an unknown factor. Rin was another random value in the equation. He supposedly had a girlfriend back at school, but his interest in the young women at the party was blatant. Kasumi and her friends talked about the younger party attendants, and speculated about their relationships. When it came to Tsukune, the mothers were almost ready to start making bets.

XxxxX

"Hey Tsukune," Kota said with a smile that was a mix of happiness and mischievousness. "Are any of your teachers real monsters?"

Emmy gasped. Nagi snickered. Tsukune smothered a cough behind a fist to hide his smile.

"You know it's true," Tsukune said with an exaggerated casualness. "There is a coach that's like an octopus. The female students have learned to watch out for him."

"That's no good," Nagi observed.

"There are always men like him," Kurumu shrugged. "Kagome Sensei is worse. She abuses her position to take advantage of the boys."

"What?" Rin questioned.

"Kagome Sensei isn't that bad," Yukari put in. "Kurumu's just jealous because our math teacher has a bigger chest than she does."

Kota and Nagi grinned as they watched Rin's reaction. Rin's mouth worked but no words came out. It was hard not to laugh

"You know," Nagi said with an eyebrow wiggle to Kota. "If we really get into it now, there would be no denying the truth."

"I don't think that's necessary," Tsukune said with a small shake of his head. "Besides, Rin already has a girlfriend. He doesn't need to go exploring the impossible."

"Impossible?" Hana perked up.

"Nagi and Kota," Tsukune explained to her. "Along with some others, were sent as representatives of their schools to our annual festival. So they got to see some of the impossible things there."

"Like how Tsukune here became popular," Rin grumbled.

"I always thought that was strange," Kokoa nodded

"Yes," Tsukune nodded with a grin. "I have no idea how that happened. I'm nobody special."

"Tsukune," Moka protested with a frown.

"You're special to me," Kurumu pouted.

"Everybody looks up to you, Captain," Inari said firmly.

"Thank you," Tsukune said dryly to nobody specific.

"I should punch you just on principle," Rin said with a weak smile.

"No," Mizore said.

"I'm joking," Rin said, rolling his eyes. The quiet girl's seriousness was a little unsettling.

Tsukune chuckled warmly. The exchange was very like what he and his friends had shared back in middle school. The fact that his closest friends from both sides of his life could banter back and forth was something Tsukune liked the idea of. However, Nagi and Kota had brought up a good point, and Tsukune had not missed Hana's reaction when he had thrown out the word 'impossible.'

"How about throwing some snowballs?" Tsukune suggested to Rin. "You're in the tennis club, so you should have some good arm strength."

"The streets are a slush and ice," Rin dismissed the idea. "The weather's been kind of mild so far, so the snow hasn't had a chance to really build up."

"Let's try the back yard," Tsukune said. "Even if there isn't much snow, I bet we can make at least a few snow men."

"We could do that," Rin shrugged.

"Just wait," Tsukune said with a smile. "Mizore can make a snowman better than anybody you've ever met."

"Tsukune?" Mizore questioned.

"I will be alright," Tsukune assured her.

The group migrated to the back yard, pausing to deposit empty dishes and to collect jackets. Most of the young women were only following along to give moral support to their young men. It turned out that there were a few good sized piles of snow in the yard to use for building material.

"Let's make it fun," Kota said, trying to find some advantage. He knew that at least Rin would make it into a competition, and he didn't have much confidence in making a snowman that would be interesting. "Just snowmen are boring. Let's make it a sculpture building contest."

"Sounds good," Nagi nodded.

"You're on," Rin said. He attacked the nearest pile of snow with determination.

The four boys set to work in the yard. It wasn't clear if they all had a plan when they started, but they all had to collect snow into a pile before they could do anything else. Tsukune decided to keep his sculpture on the small side, because he would need to spend less time gathering snow, and it would keep him from stressing over every detail, he hoped. Kota built up a large ball of snow, about the size of a beach ball, and then added a slightly smaller ball on top of it, before he started trimming his collected snow into shape. Rin was still working on a third snow ball, obviously going for the tallest sculpture, while Nagi was on his tenth, significantly smaller snow ball.

Rin worked on his snowman focused on the idea of out doing his friends. Building something almost life size was the first part of his strategy. The second part was to use up more of the snow so that his competition would have less to work with. Once he had a nice tower built up, he started to shape it.

Nagi tried to approach the challenge with some planning. A lot of small snow balls would be easier to move around than a few big ones. Also, he could reposition them a few times as he worked on the idea for his sculpture. It took him a little time to come up with an idea he liked, that he thought Kiyo would understand, and his friends would appreciate. Once he settled on a target design, he set to the task with determination.

Kota stepped back from his finished sculpture and smiled. While it wasn't impressive in terms of size or creativity, he was satisfied with his work. He rubbed his hands together and blew on them to warm them up as he turned to Emmy. He saw her looking at him with a rosy cheeked smile.

"And done," Rin said, stepping back from his sculpture. He had to admit that it was a little on the thin side, and the overall proportions were a little off, but he was confident that he had a winner. His snowman was a life-sized Kamen Rider style character. Rin turned to see how the others were doing. He saw that Kota was finished with what looked like a small temple on a hill. Nagi and Tsukune were still working on their sculptures, so Rin turned to Kota.

"Is that a temple?" Rin asked.

"Close," Kota said. "It is a shrine to honor mountain spirits." He shrugged his shoulders. "I decided I am going to major in engineering with a focus on conservation."

"Ahhhh," Rin nodded.

"Nice action hero," Kota observed. "Kamen rider?"

"That's what I was going for," Rin admitted. "But I don't think I had enough snow."

"Ahhhh," Kota nodded.

"There," Nagi said, standing up from his crouch. "That looks good." He stepped away from his sculpture so that the others, especially Kiyo, could see it.

Nagi had started by building a wall of packed snow. From there he worked out the basic shape to stand out in relief, so that the sculpture would be supported. While it was lacking in fine detail, Nagi was pleased with his work. He had shaped a katana resting upright in a stand.

"Nice," Rin admitted.

"Good job," Kota smirked, catching the meaning of his friend's art work.

"Thank you," Nagi said.

"Hey, Tsukune," Rin called to his friend. "We're waiting on you."

"Almost finished," Tsukune said.

He was squatting low to work on a sculpture that would only come up to about his mid thigh when he stood. He muttered to himself a few times before letting out a sigh. Finally, Tsukune stood up and turned to face the others as he stepped away from his work.

Tsukune felt a little frustrated with his creation. He knew in the logical part of his mind that he had done a good job, especially on the spur of the moment and with nothing resembling practice, but he still wished he could have done a better job. His sculpture looked kind of like a blocky doll. The 'face' was mostly flat with only a suggestion of detail. The hair was almost helmet like with lines traced into points along the edge. The body of the sculpture had two arms straight down the sides on ether side of an almost hourglass torso. There was just enough definition to make it clear that the sculpture was wearing a short robe or yukata. The legs were almost just a single block of snow, with a groove down the middle of it, that ended in a lump where feet should have been.

"Not bad," Rin smirked, looking at the shaped pile of packed snow. "A snow woman, right?"

"Close," Tsukune said. "It's a Snow Maiden." Tsukune looked to Mizore and gave her a wide smile. "It is my Yuki Onna. I hope it's..."

"Tsukune," Mizore cried out as she launched herself at him.

Mizore shed tears of happiness as she hugged Tsukune tightly. She thought that it was the most beautiful snow sculpture she had ever seen. It could have been a shapeless lump and she would have still been excited, because it was the thought, the meaning of it. Tsukune had made a sculpture of her. It was a declaration of his love for her, in the tradition of her own people.

Rin realized that he was standing along in the snow. Kota and Nagi had their girlfriends beside them. Along with Tsukune, Rin's friends had made something that meant something to their girlfriends. Rin didn't know how he should feel right then.

"Mizore," Tsukune said softly. "Maybe you could make a sculpture now."

"What?" Mizore questioned.

"You are far better than any of us when it comes to sculpting," Tsukune kissed her nose. "You should get to show off a little when you're with friends."

"Are you sure?" Mizore asked.

"Well," Tsukune gestured to his snow maiden. "She looks a little lonely."

Mizore smiled as she looked down at the sculpture Tsukune had made. For her it was almost nothing to concentrate her will on the snow on the ground. She made a show of crouching down and reaching for the snow, but it was all her own power at work. When she stood up again. A perfectly formed miniature snow Tsukune stood beside the packed snow Mizore.

"How'd she do that so fast?" Rin demanded.

"I told you she was good." Tsukune gave Rin a wide smile. He looked towards Hana. "It was like magic, wasn't it?"

"Oh," Hana's eyes sparkled with excitement.


	149. Choosing Sides

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

(A/N: Thank you to everybody for their reviews. Just to let you know, I try to keep several chapters ahead of what I am posting. This gives me more time to review and edit. It also gives me a chance to adjust the content based on your input, while still trying to keep a good flow to the story. I know some of you will be less than happy about the fluffiness of of this party story arch, and the short chapters I am posting, but that's OK. It all evens out at some point.)

Chapter 149

"Let's go warm up," Tsukune suggested. "Our mothers are probably starting to wonder what we're up to."

"Yeah," Rin sighed. "It's like they don't want to believe we're growing up.

"It is because they love us so much," Emmy said.

"I think it's because they don't want to grow up yet," Hana said with a sniff, drawing a round of laughter from the others.

"I'm not sure I want to grow up ether," Tsukune said as the assorted student gathered in the dining room. Ruby appeared among them to once again collect their coats.

"What?" Moka gave Tsukune a questioning look. "Why?"

"I kind of miss my mangas," Tsukune shrugged. "I liked being about to read about a hero that could transform to fight villains and still have a normal life the rest of the time."

"Tsukune?" Kurumu gave him a worried frown.

"Like a Super Sentai or Kamen Rider," Tsukune went on. "Remember how we used to play heroes?" Tsukune said looking to Rin. He gave his friend a little smirk. "You always wanted to be Red."

"Yeah," Rin gave a chuckle. "Red was always the strongest, and the leader."

"I watched some of those shows," Kurumu admitted. She gave Tsukune a smile. "I guess you can be red now."

"I guess I can," Tsukune said with a chuckle. "But what about the rest?"

"Hmmmm," Kurumu thought for a moment.

"No," Rin protested. "I'll be red."

"You're first season red," Tuskune said. "I'll be red from another team."

"I'll be Tsukune's pink," Kurumu volunteered.

"Alright," Rin nodded. "So that gives me Nagi and Kota."

"I'll be blue," Kota spoke up. "He's usually the smart one."

"That would make Yukari my blue," Tsukune observed.

"What are you talking about?" Moka asked.

"It's from a television show," Hana explained. "Each year it's a different team of heroes that fight aliens or monsters or something. The heroes have traditional colored costumes, but the design changed each year too."

"I'll be black," Nagi said. "Hana, that leaves you with pink or yellow."

"Yellow and pink," Hana explained with a small grimace. "Were the colors the girls on the team wore."

"Ahhh," Moka said, still feeling lost.

"Can I be on Kota's team?" Emmy asked.

"Yes," Hana said. "You can be pink. I'll be yellow."

"Alright," Emmy nodded.

"That's my team," Rin said.

"Hmmm..." Tsukune said, looking at his friends. "I'm going to change it a little. Kurumu's pink, Mizore will be blue. Yukari, your color will be yellow. Inari, you'll be black. Moka, you're the queen in charge. Kokoa, you will be the princess." He looked back and forth between the two groups. "Rin, your team can be Super Sentai or Ninja Sentai. My team will be Magical Sentai."

"Do you know how stupid you sound right now?" Kokoa protested. She was feeling lost with the conversation. She did not really understand what was being talked about. She did approve of her sister being the queen and herself being the princess however.

"We're just talking about how we used to play together," Rin said to the younger girl.

"Yeah," Kota joined in. "We would get together to watch the latest episode, and then go out and play at being heroes and pretend to beat up bad guys."

"I bet the Doujin Club could make a good Manga out of this," Yukari said.

"You have a Doujin Club at your school?" Rin questioned with surprise on his face.

"Yeah," Yukari said cheerfully. "They put out a magazine each month for sale, called the Monthy Academy Jump. It mostly a bunch of one-shots and some four-koma stories, but they have two on going stories. 'Youkai Love Post Office' is a romance anthology based on the Love Letter Club. 'Youkai Police' is more of an action and detective story with romantic sub plots."

"Da-a-ang," Rin sighed. "I wish I had applied to your school."

"I'm applying to transfer there," Hana said with a grin, almost hopping on her toes. "Tsukune said he would put in a good word for me."

"Hey," Rin and Nagi both protested.

"You never said we could transfer in," Kota complained.

"The Board Chairman is going to allow a more open enrollment," Tsukune said. "After how well things went at the school festival, the rest of the board voted to increase funding so more regular students can be brought in."

"Too bad we'll all be graduating this year," Nagi observed.

"That reminds me," Tsukune said, turning to Hana. "Remember what we were talking about when you first asked about transferring to my school? Remember the friends I was telling you about?"

"Yeah," Hana said carefully. "You're not going to tell me it was all a hoax are you?"

"No," Tsukune shook his head. "I was wondering if I should introduce you to the two friends I was talking about."

"Would you?" Hana brightened. "Really?".

"You going to let her in on the secret now too?" Nagi asked.

"I already told her a little about the academy," Tsukune admitted to him.

"Wait," Hana blinked. "Nagi knows?"

"Hana," Tsukune said to her. "Emmy and Kiyo go to my school. Nagi and Kota have both been to my school. I don't think they've kept many secrets from each other."

"What are you talking about?" Rin demanded.

"Uhhhh," Hana paused.

"Rin, I've told you before how my school is for students with some unusual circumstances," Tsukune said. "Take a moment and think about what that could mean if it was in a manga or anime. The school is owned by a private organization with an plan. Mizore is an expert at navigating in the snow. Inari is an expert tracker." Tsukune smiled darkly as he talked, thinking about each of his friend's special abilities and quickly assigning them some roll that might belong to a character in an action manga "Kurumu has a way to bend in to a crowd, or to stand out and attract attention. Moka and Kokoa are expert fighters. Yukari is a flat out genius. Ruby knows all about torture."

"And then there's me," Tsukune went on. "I almost didn't get into high school at all. Now I am an expert fighter. I have received special police training, including leadership training."

"Think about it for a minute," Tsukune said to Rin, lowering his voice and leaning in a little. "What kind of school could I be attending. What reason could there be for special cases like us?"

"Ahhh... Uhhh.." Rin tried to process in what Tsukune had just told him.

"Keep in mind," Tsukune added. "We are the good guys."

"Alright," Rin said as disbelief started to show on his face. "Now you're just trying lead me on."

"No he's not," Yukari said. "He is trying to share the secret about the school in a way you can understand, without breaking the rules by coming right out and saying it."

"She's right," Kota put in. He was next to Emmy with an arm around her. "I'm happy that Emmy is my girlfriend, but if I had gone to Tsukune's school, I don't think I would have been able to make it."

"You're telling me there's something special about your girlfriend?" Rin looked at Kota.

"Emmy is very special," Kota said firmly as he looked to her and gave her a smile.

"Awww," Emmy smiled back.

"That's not what I meant," Rin groused.

"I know," Kota grinned at him. "But the answer is the same. Compared to a normal guy like me, Emmy is someone special, and I'm lucky to know her."

"Same goes for me," Nagi said. "And I am working hard in the kendo club at school to make sure I can be worthy of her."

Rin looked around the room suspiciously. He was surrounded by serious faces, with the exception of Hana, who looked excited, as if was about to get to see some wish granted. What Rin found disturbing was, serious or not, Nagi, Kota, and Tsukune were all smiling at him. It was that same smile he knew fro when they were younger. It was the smile that said _'We__have__you__now.'_ It was the same smile his friends would show him when one of Rin's pranks not only fell apart, but was about to blow up all over his face. Pride and discretion collided.

"Prove it," Rin said

"Sure," Tsukune said, reaching for his left wrist. "Tetsu Odari. Wake. Guard."

Rin blinked. Tsukune had pulled out of nowhere a two meter long iron staff. He grinned confidently at Rin as he held the staff out to him. Rin took hold of the staff, and when Tsukune let go of it, felt the weight of it in his hands. It was solid, and heavy, and very real. Tsukune reached out to grip one end of the staff.

"Dance," Tsukune said.

Rin blinked again as the staff turned limp in his hand. The weight had not changed, but it had somehow become as flexible as a garden hose. Tsukune took it from Rin's hands, coiling it up for a moment. He slipped his left hand through the coiled loops.

"Sleep," Tsukune said.

Rin saw that the black iron had transformed into a bracelet. That answered the question of where it had come from, but not the questions that followed. Rin looked Tsukune in the eyes.

"So what are you?" Rin questioned his friend. "Some kind of super spy."

"No," Tsukune gave a small shake of his head. "I was an experiment."

"That's why Nagi and I were invited to visit his school," Kota said. "It was an experiment to see how well normal people could get along with the students there."

"Tsukune?" Hana said in a nervous voice.

"Hmmm," Tsukune turned to her. "I'm sorry, Hana. I know you have a lot of questions." He turned back to Rin. "Excuse me for a moment."

"Uhh... Sure," Rin said woodenly.

"Ruby," Tsukune called out to her. "Yukari. If I you would?" Tsukune made a little sideways motion with his head. He moved a little way away from Rin and into the kitchen, with Hana and the witches following him.

"Ruby, Yukari," Tsukune said to them with his voice lowered. "Hana has a special dream. She has always wanted to be a Magical Girl."

"Tsukuneeee," Hana protested weakly, her face turning red.

"Hana," Tsukune sadi to her with a gentle smile. "Yukari and Ruby are the Magical Girls I told you about."

"Really?" Hana questioned.

"Yes," Tsukune said. "And I already asked Yukari about the possibility for you to learn how to use magic."

"Really?" Hana said again, looking more and more like an excited puppy.

"Ruby, Yukari," Tsukune turned to the pair of witches. "If you could take a little time to talk with Hana and try to answer her questions, I would appreciate it."

Ruby and Yukari agreed to Tsukune's request. He felt a little sorry for putting them on the spot, judging from the excited way that Hana was looking at them. It was going to be like leaving a pair of AV idols to look after an otaku fan. Tsukune temporarily abandoned the witches to their fate and returned to the larger group.

Tsukune found his other friends talking together in the dining room where he had left them. Kokoa had kept close to Moka, which was natural enough. Kurumu had clustered with Kiyo and Emmy. While not moving far from their girlfriends, Nagi and Kota were facing Rin. Mizore stood near the back door, and kept looking out into the back yard with a smile on her face. Rin turned his attention to the returning Tsukune with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Tsukune," Rin said in a serious tone. "You said that you are the good guys. Who's the bad guys?"

"That's kind of a long story," Tsukune said. "But to keep it simple, there is the typical 'Evil Organization' out there. A year ago we stopped them from two different times of trying to take control of somebody's land. A few months ago they tried to kidnap somebody we know to make her work for them. They tried... They are evil," Tsukune's voice became firm as his face turned grim, he remembered what they had done to Kurumu. "Hiru, my motorcycle, was made by someone that has also had problems with them."

"Well..."Rin thought for a moment. "Crap! So... what do we do about this?"

"We?" Tsukune questioned. His eyebrows went up.

"We're friends," Rin said firmly. "Super Sentai or not, we're sticking together. Hell, even Super Sentai had friends. Hmmmmm... I guess the normal rules apply though."

"What's this?" Moka asked.

"Super heroes and the relationships they have," Rin said. He looked around the dining room. "We're all teens, so according to the standard rules, the parents are not allowed to know the truth. Any friends that know the truth are ether victims or assistants. So that means the rest of us just have to keep alert and contact you if there are any problems." He nodded mostly to himself. "In the mean time, we learn all we can to keep safe."

"What is it with you?" Kokoa demanded. "Do you even know how stupid you sound? You could get yourself killed just by looking like you know too much about what's going on."

"That doesn't mater," Rin said with resolve. "It doesn't mater if the bad guys are monsters or just crooked business men, if people get in the way of their plans they are made to suffer. Just look at history. If somebody wants to build a beach resort in a fishing village, the fishermen usually are forced to sell out. If they don't, their boats are damaged. If they try to fight back, they are hurt, or even killed."

"No," Rin shook his head. "If this evil organization is real, then my life is already in danger. I would rather know who might be trying to hurt me, instead of just waiting to be a victim."

"Right," Nagi said. "It's good that there are others out there to protect us, but we can't always wait for someone else to come along."

XxXxX

Fuji didn't know if she should be disappointed or not. She had stolen a peek into the other room to check up on the children, even going as far as getting a little extra food from the dining room table. The mothers were taking turns checking up on the teens while they were out of the living room. She had been seen by all of the teenagers, but there had been only the smallest hitch in their conversations. Hana had been in the kitchen, happily talking with Ruby and one of the younger girls. The rest had sounded like they were talking about a game, or maybe a kids show. On one hand, Fuji was happy to see her daughter interacting with girls, who looked like they were talking about cooking. They had a been standing in the kitchen and were holding jars of herbs. On the other hand, Tsukune and the others were having such a childish conversation about impossible things. Fuji wasn't sure if she should feel glad that her daughter was acting in a normal seeming way, or disappointed that all of the children, her daughter included, just didn't appear ready to give up childish things just yet.


	150. Special Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 150

Kasumi was a little disappointed with how the party had turned out. While the young women that appeared interested in her son had been all gathered together, there had been nothing more than some pushing and nudging for position. It had become clear that there was already an established pecking order among the young women. Moka was firmly intrenched at the top. Ruby appeared confident and unchallenged in her position as well, even if Kasumi was unsure of what that was. Kurumu and Mizore came second and third, respectively. The younger girls made things a bit of a mystery. Yukari was openly interested in Tsukune, from the way she kept looking in his direction, and appeared to favor his partnering with Moka. Kokoa also had a habit of looking in Tsukune's direction, but frowned when she caught herself doing it about half the time. The new girl, Inari, was very polite, and quite nervous. It was clear that she had managed to get herself invited to the party for the sake of being close to Tsukune, but she not a part of his usual group. While the potential flare up of drama and excitement didn't happen, Kasumi's friends were still entertained by what they saw.

The first time the girls had visited her home, Kasumi had been taken totally by surprise by what had happened. This time she had been expecting things to get a little out of hand. The girls, and Tsukune, were older, so there shouldn't be anybody running around half undressed, but Kasumi had expected something to happen. It was kind of like an episode about two thirds through a season, with most of the characters in place. All it needed was one good plot twist to make it all explode in time for the end of season cliff hanger.

Kasumi was proud of the way her son carried himself. He was polite to all of the other guests, and avoided any public displays of affection with any of his companions that might have provoked the other young women, although she had been hoping something would happen. Two of Tsukune's friends, Kota and Nagi, stayed close to their girlfriends in a way that Tsukune could not, without it likely starting an argument. Rin, the poor boy, was almost in pain as he watched the others. He reportedly had a girlfriend, who had been unavailable for attending a party on short notice, but that had not kept him from admiring the young ladies that were present. The fact that none of them were anything buy casually polite to him seemed to frustrate Rin to no end.

Hana, the unfortunate girl, was as out of place as daisy among roses. It was clear early on that she wanted Tsukune's attentions, by the excited way she kept looking in his direction, but was kept away from him by the much more confident and charming young women from his school.

After going out to play in the snow, and wasn't that a cute thing for them to do, a small shift had happened among the teens. Fuji was amused at the way her daughter was getting along with some of the other girls. The quiet Mizore, by all reports, had a dreamy expression on her face as she alternated looking out the window and looking at Tsukune. Kurumu and Moka had closed in on Tsukune, each one holding an arm as if to keep him from being taken away. Using the special hearing that mothers somehow develop, they heard enough of the conversation between the boys to know they had started talking of somewhat childish, but typically boyish things, with all the seriousness that fans seemed to have about their hobbies.

Kasumi was glad her son was not growing up too fast. If he was still talking about super hero programs, she didn't think he would be spending a lot of time in more adult pursuits. He had a strong future ahead of himself, and Kasumi didn't want Tsukune to damage it by getting carried away with one of his girlfriends. She also didn't want him going to far into the adult world because she felt too young to be a grandmother.

XxXxxXxX

Tsukune was aware of the passing of time. All too soon it would be time for the party to end, and for most of the guests to return to the academy. Before then, however, Tsukune had something he wanted to do. He did not know when his close friends would be able to get together again, especially with Ruby looking after his mother and Kurumu busy with her work. He excused himself for a moment to visit the closet where he had stashed the bag he had brought with him. He had a small collection of gifts he had planned to give his closest friends, and when his mother had invited them to a party, he saw it as a good opportunity.

Xx-A-xX

Yukari was ready to put the party down as one of the best times of her life. Human or youkai, everybody was accepting her as an equal. Tsukune's friend Hana openly admired her. To top it all off, towards the end of the evening, Tsukune let her catch him with a sprig of mistletoe. When she had pulled it out, intending to surprise him with it, he had seen her. Instead of trying to avoid her, he simple gave her a warm smile and stood his ground. Yukari abandoned her plan to sneak up on Tsukune, and walked right up to him, holding the mistletoe up over her head.

Yukari had been expecting Tsukune to offer some kind of resistance to her attack. He had kissed her before, in a friendly way. When he touched her cheek and leaned in towards her, Yukari had readied herself to take control, and not just settle for a friendly peck on the lips. When his lips came together with hers in a kiss, Yukari's mind went blank for ten minutes. When her mind started working again, she was leaning against a wall, holding a gift wrapped book, while still feeling flushed. There was a permanent blank spot in her memories of the party. Every time she tried to remember what had happened, she could recall everything perfectly except what had happened for then ten minutes that had followed Tsukune kissing her. Of that kiss, Yukari could only remember one thing: Tsukune's lips were soft.

XxxXxxX

Mizore had been deeply touched by Tsukune's snow sculpture. To her it was was as special as when he had made his confession to her. She could help but keep looking out side at the formed and shaped pile of snow. That was what she was doing when Tsukune slipped up beside her. She looked up at him with her eyes shining and smiled. She remembered all the times she had tried to get Tsukune's attention, to get him to express love for her. Right then it was all Mizore could do to keep from running out to grab his snow sculpture and carry it home to her village. It was only her desire to stay close to Tsukune that held her back.

"Mizore," Tsukune said softly. "I wanted to thank you for being in my life. I am very lucky to know you." He held up a small package. "This is for you."

"Tsukune..." Mizore's hands trembled as she took the present from him. "I..."

"I love you," Tsukune said, leaning in to kiss her softly on the cheek.

Mizore hesitated a moment, caught up in emotions, before opening her present. After a layer of wrapping paper, she encountered a blue satin jewelry box. It took two tries to get her trembling hands to open the box, where she found a crystal pendent on a thin silver chain. Even in the simple light of the room, it sparkled.

"Thank you," Mizore said in a soft voice.

Tsukune smiled. He reached into the box and very carefully drew out the chain. Mizore could feel her heart pounding as he lifted the chain to her throat. It was almost like a hug, when he put his hands to the beck of her neck to clasp the chain into place.

Mizore felt warm all over. Happy, excited feelings filled her. She touched the pendant at her throat and smiled. It only took a touch of her will for a pendant of ice to form on the little snow woman in the back yard.

Xx^.^xX

Inari knew she was in a delicate position as soon as Tsukune left the room. She had won her invitation to the party by being quick minded, but that had been a spur of the moment decision. She knew that she would have to find a way to get along with Tsukune's inner circle if she wanted to be anything more than a casual friend, and she very badly wanted to be so much more than that. The first trial, and potentially the most crucial, Inari realized, was going to whether she was ready for it or not. As soon as Tsukune had left the room, Moka and Kurumu focused their eyes on her. Inari knew she was going to be challenged, and if she didn't want to make enemies out of the women closest to Tsukune, she would have to be both clever and strong. Inari seized the initiative.

"Moka, Kurumu," Inari said with a small bow of her head. "I am glad I could come with you tonight to Tsukune's home." Inari was careful to keep her tone polite, and just on the edge of formal. "Tsukune has touched my life in ways I could have never expected. I thank you for that."

"Excuse me?" Kurumu question.

"Is that so," Moka said.

"Tsukune has told me," Inari continued. "He only had the opportunity to become strong, to become the leader that he is, because of your support. He has said that it is only because of the strength that you helped him to find that he has been able to succeed as he has." She gave another bow, a little deeper. "Thank you very much. I could not imagine what life would be without My Captain."

"My Tsukune has always had true strength where it counted," Moka said with a smile. "His loyalty is what has made school enjoyable. If he and I did not love and support each other, I shudder to think what life would be like for ether of us. I know Tsukune feels the same way."

"He has always been special," Kurumu nodded. "His bravery and dedication are without question. Because of he has real power inside, I have been able to learn what love really is. When Tsukune is with me, my whole world is a better place."

"Yes," Inari agreed. "Without him, my life would seem empty. I hope that I can find a place close to him after we finish school."

"When Tsukune and I talk about our future together," Moka said. "We share ideas about what we will be doing next year, and in the years after that."

"Even now," Kurumu added. "Tsukune and I are both working hard so that we can have a bright future together."

"He and I," Moka went on. "Have even talked about having children on out future life together.

"I know that my captain values you both," Inari said. "I admire his loyalty. It is one of the things that makes him stand out."

"You know that Tsukune has risked everything to stay with me," Moka said.

"He has risked his life for me," Kurumu said. "Over and over again."

"I know," Inari nodded. "I was there when he called for help last year. I set aside my human guise to help track down where you were taken." She focused on the vampire for a moment. "Moka, I remember your determination as you supported the captain that night. I also remember how upset you were when we found him after the fight to rescue Kurumu." She turned her attention to the busty succubus.

"We were all worried," Inari continued. "When I helped carry the captain out of the building, his blood was all over my hands, in my fur. I was afraid I might hurt him in some way, but I wasn't going to let go." She held up one hand and looked at it with a tightness in her eyes. "I'll never forget that night. His blood was warm, and his face... He looked like he was sleeping." She looked back to Kurumu.

"I know he went in there to rescue you," Inari said with renewed firmness. "I may not always be proud of myself, but I am proud that I was there when my captain had need of me. And if he should ever ask me to put things aside to help him like that again, so that he can be there for ether of you, I will."

"Is that so?" Moka questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I..." Kurumu started to say something, but then she stopped and moved away.

"Yes," Inari said. "I try not to be a fool. I know I am late in coming, and that means that I will only get the scraps left over. But when you're starving, when you know that nothing will ever even come close to what you truly want, you are grateful for those scraps. I know I will always want more than what little falls my way. Even if I had him all to myself, I would want more. But I also know that even a small share of him will be more satisfying than having all of someone else."

"Truer words," Moka sighed. "There could be three of him, and there would still not be enough for me, even without the others." She gave Inari a stern look. "You will never be satisfied. You will never be the only one. I, on the other hand," Moka smiled with a mix of satisfaction and hunger. "I know that I come first. Tsukune has already chosen me. He has already sworn himself to me, and I will never release him from that oath." Her smiled darkened. "There will always be others chasing after him, Inari. You might someday receive a share of his heart, but I already have twice as much as any other."

"I don't care," Inari gave a small shake of her head. "I don't have a choice, because my heart has already fallen into his pocket. My captain may not see me in the way I want him to, but I will still support him, and offer him all that I can."

"You have my sympathy," Moka smirked. "But I won't wish you any luck."

"I understand," Inari said with a small bow of her head.

XxOOxX

Kurumu needed a moment to calm her emotions. Remembering the night she had been taken, and what is had done to Tsukune, always got to her. Once she had turned away from Inari, she saw Tsukune moving her way. While she wanted to make sure his latest follower understood her place, Kurumu was more interested in talking with Tsukune himself. She turned to look over her shoulder to see Tsukune moving towards her, away from an excited Mizore. He gave her a little wink and a smile, and that was enough to make her heart speed up. Ignoring the little groupie, Kurumu gave Tsukune her full attention, moving in his direction.

"I have something for you," Tsukune said in a low voice as they came together. "Because I want you to know that you are special to me."

"Oh?" Kurumu smiled sweetly. "How special?"

"Very," Tsukune said with a wicked grin. "That's why I have something for you in my pants..."

"Oh!" Kurumu's eyes went wide.

"..Pocket," Tsukune continued. He dipped two fingers into his pocket and pulled out a length of silver.

"Kurumu," Tsukune went on in a gentle voice with a soft smile. "I love you, and I want to thank you for being a part of my life." He held up his gift to her with both hands.

"Tsukune..." Kurumu breathed.

Kurumu saw that Tsukune had bought her a bracelet. It was a silver chain with little ornaments hanging from it. It was a charm bracelet adorned with little cooking utensils. She held out her wrist for him to clip it into place. As he did, she saw the little charms and tried not to giggle. There were tiny pots and pans, a knife, fork, and spoon, a little rolling pin, and a tiny little apron charm with a red heart on it.

"I love it," Kurumu said once Tsukune had the bracelet in place. She put her arms up around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too," Tsukune said before giving her a little kiss on the nose.

X-VvvV-X

Moka turned away from Inari. A part of her,a very large part of her, wanted beat the young woman into a pulp for daring to pursue her Tsukune. She was tempted to make an example of the groupie as a warning to all the others that might think they could try to take what was hers. As Moka worked to contain her visceral urges, she sought out Tsukune. With a flash of irritation, she saw him watching her, with Kurumu hanging off of him. Moka crossed the short distance to where he stood.

"Tsukune," Moka said with a cool smile. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yes," Tsukune said with a smile and a nod. "I'm spending the evening with my friends, and my family. I am glad you are a part of it. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Moka said feeling her irritation twitching about. Tsukune could have just been polite about having her spending the evening with him, or counting her as a part of his family. The way he made her emotions flutter about never ceased to frustrate her, even as it made her smile.

"I just have one little problem," Tsukune said.

With a shrug and a nudge, Tsukune got Kurumu to release him. She let go of him with a pout that lasted for only an instant. She slipped away with a smile as she headed over to where Emmy and Kota talked with Rin and Kokoa. Tsukune turned his full attention to Moka.

"Moka," Tsukune said with an open and honest look in his eyes. "I know I'll never really fit in with the way of life you are used to..."

"Tsukune, that's..." Moka tried to protest.

"...But I want you to know," Tsukune went on. "That I love you, and that I know how lucky I am that you are my friend, and more." He gave a sigh. "I am always afraid I am going to mess things up." He reached behind his back for her gift. "I don't want to let you down, or do anything that would cause you problems," He pulled out the oblong velvet box he had for her and held it out. "But I wanted to give you something."

"Tsukune..." Moka said in a soft voice as she saw him hold out the box to her. "Thank you."

Moka took the box from Tsukune and opened it. Inside the velvet box, resting on the back satin lining, was a thin gold bracelet. From the bracelet hung a single charm. At first look, the charm appeared to be a rose. Looking closer, Moka saw that the flower was actually a carefully arranged skeleton, with a grinning skull at the center.

"It's adorable," Moka said with a beaming smile. "Thank you Tsukune."

"May I?" Tsukune said, reaching into the box.

"Yes," Moka nodded. "Please."

Moka held the box while Tsukune picked up the bracelet. She offered her wrist to him and he clipped the bracelet into place. She smiled and tried not to giggle. Tsukune was so silly. He worried so much about doing something wrong, only to continue to prove how perfect he was.

"Tsukune," Moka said as she closed the now empty box and tucked it away. "I love you." She reached out to embrace him.

"I love you too," Tsukune said, hugging her back.

XxXxXxX

All too soon it was time for the party to end. The assorted mothers were talking excitedly as the young women boarded the bus back to their school. Tsukune, as the designated representative, was returning to school with them. Inari had been the first one on the bus, after thanking Kasumi for the party. Emmy lingered beside Kota while holding hands with him. Kiyo and Nagi shared a kiss goodnight. He was holding the gift she had brought for him. Nether of the two girls were in a hurry to leave their boyfriends. Hana stood near by, looking like she wished she could go along with the others. Once everybody else was on the bus who was returning to the academy, and Tsukune was sure that Hana had not found a way to sneak on board, he said his final goodbyes and entered the bus as well.

Kasumi, with Ruby's support, stood in the doorway as everybody left for the night. The Drama Appreciation Club had plenty to speculate about. The mothers had all agreed that the party had been every bit as good as most episodes of a television drama. They just needed to plan out the next event so they could watch how things would unfold. When three young women suddenly sported new jewelry and wide smiles, the mothers regretted not keeping a closer watch over what had gone on. The young Yukari looked like she was drunk on something, much to the mothers' amusement. Kasumi looked forward to what would happen next.

XxxxX

Nagi went to bed with a happy sigh. He had enjoyed his time with Kiyo, but he was still nervous around her. She was attractive and attentive, and appeared to care for him a lot. Nagi liked her company, and kissing her heated his blood, but he was still feeling unsure about why she would like him, or if her interest in him would last.

Kiyo had brought Nagi a gift. That alone had been a surprise. The gift itself had been a shock. Kiyo had kept the pearly scale-thing that Nagi had held like a sword the night they had been attacked, and since then she had somehow shaped into a katana. It curved gently from the handle to the tip with a single, razor sharp edge. He didn't know where she got a scabbard for it, but it and the handle were both wrapped in hide of polished black scales. The pearly blade made it look like a sword from some kind of adventure story. Nagi wondered if he was worthy of such a gift.


	151. After Party Glow

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 151

The bus released its cargo of students who were all enjoying a sense of happiness. Kiyo and Emmy were both happy to have seen their boyfriends. Kiyo felt an improved sense of confidence in her relationship, because she had been with Nagi out in the human world, where he was not dependent on the kindness of youkai to be safe. She was also feeling happy with how her first meeting with Nagi's mother had gone. Inari was happy about three things. First, she was able to spend time with her captain away from school and responsibilities. Second, she had gotten to meet his mother and see his family's home, making her closer to him than any other student that was not a part of his inner circle of friends. And third, she had survived and returned to school with her skin intact. The fear that her captain's harem would strike out at her in some way had been real, and never far from her mind. Yukari was practically dancing as she stumbled off the bus. She still had that drunken smile on her face, and had not even gotten around to opening the gift Tsukune had given her. Mizore was smiling with a dreamy look in her eyes, while continuing to finger her new pendant. Moka kept looking up from her new bracelet and smiling at Tsukune, pleased with his choice of presents. Tsukune was happy that the evening had gone peacefully, and that he had been able to spend it in the company of the ones he cared about most.

Kokoa was a little surprised at how she felt. In spite of seeing her sister, and the others, hanging around Tsukune, she had had a good evening. It was unlike her father's parties where she was just an ornament. She had not been the youngest person at the party. She had not been singled out in any way. Among humans and youkai, she had just been one of the guests, a peer to all the others. While that 'Vampire Pride' her father had impressed upon all his daughters chaffed at being though of as one of many, Kokoa had found it a pleasant way to have fun. She had even enjoyed talking with Tsukune's human friend, Rin. He had shown a sharp wit, and when she had managed to pierce him with her own, he had laughed and taken it in good spirit. Seeing a little more of Tsukune's world made Kokoa think that maybe he wasn't quiet as bad as she always said, maybe.

"Moka, Kokoa," Tsukune called out as the students started to go their separate ways. "If I could have a moment?"

"Of course," Moka said.

"What?" Kokoa demanded.

"Kokoa," Tsukune said to her. "I want to thank you for being my friend. I know you and I don't usually get along, but I respect that you speak your mind." Tsukune reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box. He handed it to Kokoa. "I know you and your sister are very close. This matches the bracelet that I gave Moka earlier."

"Let me see," Kokoa took the box and opened it. Inside was a thin gold ring with a tiny rose with a skull in the middle of it. She took it out of the box and tried it on. It fit her right middle finger best.

"Not bad," Kokoa said, admiring the ring.

"Moka," Tsukune said, turning back to her. "If I may," He gestured to her rosario.

"Alright," Moka nodded. She was already feeling filled up with emotions. Tsukune was not only being sweet to her, but he was also taking the time to show kindness and thoughtfulness to her little sister. It was normal in her relationship with Tsukune that he would want to share things with her other self. She offered her chest to him.

Tsukune effortlessly removed the seal. Sometimes he worried that he might break it, or if all the times he removed it might make it some day just fall off. He didn't want to lose ether of the Moka's, but he thought it would be a good thing if they could find a way to both exist, and to if they had to share a single body, if they could switch back and forth at will. Inner Moka came awake with a seductive smile.

"You have been having a good time without me, Tsukune," Inner Moka drawled. "I don't know if I should let you have so much freedom."

"Oneesan," Kokao cheered.

"Hello, Kokoa," Moka said to her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing better," Kokoa grinned. "I've been getting stronger."

"That's good to hear," Moka nodded. "You are not going to try to fight me are you?"

"Not tonight," Kokoa said. "We're not dressed for it. Besides, I want to wait until you are ready to take me seriously."

"I see," Moka smiled. "You're growing up, Kokoa. I like this self control you're showing me."

"Thank you," Kokoa said politely, even as she smiled and blushed from Inner Moka's approval.

"Now then," Moka turned her attention back to Tsukune. "Was there something on your mind, Tsukune?"

"Yes," Tsukune nodded, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a square box. "I wanted to give you a gift. Moka, I don't get to say this enough." He paused to take a deep breath. "I love you. You are important to me. You have saved my life, you have given me strength, and you have helped me understand what is important in life. Thank you. Thank you for being a part of my life and for letting me be close to you." He held out the box to her with both hands and offered her a small bow.

"Tsukune," Moka said with a smile. "You are most welcome." She took the box from him and opened it. "Oh," Moka made an appreciative sound. Inside the box was a thin gold bracelet. The bracelet was a solid, wavy band decorated with the pattern of a thorny vine. At one point the vines came up from the supporting band in relief and supported a single rose.

Moka lifted the bracelet from the box. She tucked the box away before slipping the bracelet onto her wrist. She held it up for a moment to admire Tsukune's offering, and to give herself a moment to think of what she could say without gushing with happiness.

"Wow," Kokoa approved of the bracelet.

"You have done very well, Tsukune," Moka let her arm down to her side while smiling at him. "Kokoa," Moka said to her sister. "I will wish you a good night."

"Good night," Kokoa said. She shot Tsukune a look. "Sleep well."

Even as she left, Moka moved in to take Tsukune by the arm. She was in a good mood, and Tsukune was not wrapped up in his seemingly endless responsibilities. Moka intended to have a very good night.

"Poor Kokoa," Moka said with a chuckle as she started Tsukune towards the manor. "She still has a long way to go."

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

"She wished me a good night," Inner Moka said with a smirk. "But told you to sleep well. She doesn't understand how one excludes the other."

Xx_/\_xX

Yukari returned to her house with a smile on her face and a warm sense of excitement all over. She could hardly wait to get to her journals and record every little thing she could remember about the party, and more importantly about her special kiss with Tsukune. Right then she was so happy that she could feel giggles bubbling up inside.

"Welcome home," Kuna, Yukari's housemate said. "How was your party?"

"It was fantastic," Yukari said as she headed for her room to undress. "Everybody was nice. The food was good. I made a new friend named Hana."

"That sounds like a good time," Kuna said, following Yukari.

"Wait until I tell you the best part," Yukari grinned.

"Oh?" Kuna's eyes lit up. "Something good happened?"

"Oh yes," Yukari nodded.

Yukari put her unopened present on the desk and started to give Kuna an account of the whole evening. She described the other guests as she started to undress. As she related the details of the party, Kuna watched her from the doorway of the bedroom and responded to the interesting points with appreciative sounds. They both found Inari's boldness amusing, and agreed that Tsukune's snow sculpture was a touching idea. Yukari was pulling on her pajamas as she related the part about her conversation with Hana.

Yukari had liked talking with Hana, but she had seen Tsukune separate himself from everybody and recognized an opportunity. She explained this to Kuna with a smile. Yukari grew excited as she remembered what came next.

"...So I got my mistletoe ready," Yukari explained as she pantomimed holding something up over her head. She crossed the room towards Kuna. "And I moved in on Tsukune. I was going to get a good kiss out of him no mater what."

"And then what happened?" Kuna questioned seeing the excitement in Yukari's face.

"When I got close to him," Yukari said, he voice growing husky as she moved closer to her friend. "He didn't try to run away or anything. Instead, he leaned in," Yukair leaned in closer to Kuna, until they were face to face. Her voice had dropped into a thick whisper. "And then he kissed me." Her voice was almost a moan. "It was a real kiss. An adult kiss."

"What was it like?" Kuna asked, her own voice growing husky with excitement. She leaned in close enough to feel Yukari's breath.

"It was so exciting," Yukari'es eyes sparkled at the memory. Her face was red as her heart raced. "I don't know how to describe it. He kissed me. His lips were against mine..."

"And then?" Kuna pressed.

"It became something..." Yukari paused.

"Go on," Kuna encouraged. "Tell me."

"I..." Yukari breathed. She gave a tiny shake of her head. "There are no words..."

"If you can't tell me," Kuna reached up to cup Yukari's face. "Then show me."

Yukari had only half a heartbeat to understand what was happening. Suddenly Kuna's lips were on hers. Caught up in the moment, remembering what Kuna had said in that last second, Yukari kissed her. She tried to remember everything from her kiss with Tsukune, but couldn't focus her thoughts enough. She remembered the mind blanking excitement of kissing Tsukune, and let her excitement carry her as she kissed Kuna. Before she realized it, she hand her arms around her housemate and they were kissing with all the passion that they could muster.

XxxXxxX

Mizore had a restless night. She was too excited to sleep, but had to struggle to restrain her impulses. A very large part of her wanted to summon Shiro, make a quick trip back to Tsukune's family home, and collect the little snow sculpture Tsukune had made. She would encase it in a thick layer of crystal clear ice to keep it safe before taking back to her village. The idea was very tempting to Mizore. The only reason she didn't act on her urge was the fact that she already had a bit of a reputation as a stalker, and she knew it. Committing trespass by sneaking into Tsukune's parents' yard, Mizore felt, would be taking things a little too far.

Because she was having trouble sleeping, Mizore tried to entertain herself using her powers. She produced as copy of Tsukune's snow sculpture. She cleaned her version up a little, leaving it solid white, but making it look more lifelike in the finer details. Beside it she crafted an ice Tsukune. As Mizore sat on her bed, looking down at the pair of sculptures, a smile touched her lips. Frost collected on the floor before shifting into a the walls and furniture of a room around the sculptures. Using her powers, Mizore entertained herself with her own private puppet show.

XxVvvvvVxX

Moka woke up slowly. Her body felt heavy and everything seemed muted. She slowly brought her hand up to feel for the seal. It was in place. She blinked a few times as she tried to get her mind to work. It took all of her will to roll to her side where she saw a sleepy Tsukune smiling at her.

"Hello," Tsukune said softly.

"Tsukune..." Moka's voice came out as a cross between a purr and a lazy slur. "Who am I?" She questioned.

"What?" Tsukune lifted up on an elbow, his eyes becoming more alert. "Moka, are you alright?"

"I don't know," Moka said as she flopped back, leaving her looking up at the ceiling. "I feel so weak."

"It's no wonder," Tsukune chuckled. "You've only been asleep for a few minutes."

"What?" Moka turned her head to him.

"We've been awake most of the night," Tsukune said. "After we... We talked, off and on. You had a lot on your mind."

"I don't remember that," Moka frowned.

"The seal was off until just a little while ago," Tsukune explained.

"Oh," Moka said.

"Moka," Tsukune said as he cuddled close to her.

"Hmmmm?" She smiled, aware of his body against her smooth skin.

"I love you," Tsukune pulled her in close and nibbled her ear.

"I love you too," Moka said, feeling her body coming awake.

XxxXxxX

Inari lay in her bed feeling almost limp. Her body was warm and relaxed after a night filled with very pleasant dreams. All night long her mind had been filled with images of Tsukune. In her dreams they had become one, over and over again. By morning, her body felt energized and tired at the same time. As she lay in her bed, Inari tried to decide what to do with her time.

Inari was faced with the problem of too much free time. The break was half over and she had already finished her assignments. She had a few more days off until her next shift at the koban, the local police force being so over staffed as it was for such a small town. She had originally planned out her break so that she could just relax and take her time studying or reading. But that was before she had realized how badly she had it for her captain.

Inari rolled out of bed with a sigh. Even if there were no responsibilities demanding her attention, she still had to face the realities of nature. Her insides demanded a restroom and food, in that order. After that, Inari though, maybe she would waste the rest of the morning away with a hot bath.

X-OO-X

The shopping district was packed with people. The portable kitchen stage was set up I the middle of the busy and surrounded by shoppers and fans alike. As the lights turned on the crowed grew quiet.

"Welcome to our special broadcast from Ginza," Kurumu said with a bright smile and a gesture of her hand that made her new charm bracelet jingle and catch the light. She bent down and pulled a tray out of the oven. The baking tray was covered with heart and holiday shaped cookies. "This chilly weather is perfect for baking something special for your sweetheart. Just think of it as a way to thank him for what he's giving you this season." Kurumu gave the camera a wink and jingled her bracelet again.

"Kawaiiii!" A cheer came up from the crowed, accompanied by a storm of camera flashes.

"Today," Kurumu went on without acknowledging the fans while the cameras were on. "We will be fixing a holiday dinner..."

The show was a huge success. It was an extra long broadcast. Kurumu had put in some extra hours before the start of the life event, and most of the pre-broadcast show, in getting ready to bake holiday cookies. The coloring was added before baking, so no decorative toppings were needed. As she went through the steps of preparing the official menu for the show, Kurumu baked one tray after another of fresh cookies, piling them up on a single rack, letting them cool a little. Towards the end of the broadcast, following the script, 'Chef Boke' tried to swipe one of the cookies. Kurumu stopped him by snapping a kitchen rag at him like a whip.

Crack

"Stop that," Kurumu scolded him. "Those are for my boyfriend."

"But sweetheart," Chef Boke protested with a whine. He reached out again to grab a cookie.

"I said no," Kurumu snapped.

She snatched up the rack of cookies to keep them out of her assistant's reach, and 'accidentally' threw them out over the audience. Careful not to let the tray slip from her grip, she sent the cookies flying in an arc towards her fans, making them shout in excitement as they tried to catch them. More than a few dropped their cameras in their eagerness to get one of her cookies.

"Oh no," Kurumu cried out as she held up the now empty rack. "We have our dinner all finished, but what am I going to give my boyfriend now?" With a bit of a suggestive look, Kurumu flashed a cute pout and a sexy pose.

XxX

Kurumu wasn't sure how much she liked her growing celebrity status. The fan mail was starting to come in faster, and it ranged from simple and polite, to creepy and disturbing. Her agent had warned her early to not get into the habit of taking her fan mail seriously, or replying to it. The woman had advised Kurumu to ignore most of it, use a form letter to reply to the polite ones, and to only write a letter that she was willing to share with the world. Kurumu now had a cell phone for work only, and one for casual but work related uses, in addition to the one she kept for personal calls. In all cases, if she did not recognize the caller identification, she was to let the calls go to voice mail so she could screen them.

Kurumu's agent, Mori Nori, was kept busy because of Kurumu's rising popularity. Nori was screening and reviewing offers that were being made. The first ones to come in were from the kinds of people Kurumu had no intention of working with. Even reputable business that wanted to promote her as an idol were being screened out. Kurumu had made it clear that she wanted a long and respectable career, and Nori was willing to do what she could to make that happen. Unfortunately, Nori needed to impress on her young client that she was her own worst enemy at the moment.

Kurumu was in danger of sabotaging her own career. Slipping off to a holiday party with friends had not been a bad move, but it was something she should not make into a habit. A bigger danger was Kurumu's relationship with her mother. They liked to go shopping together. Unfortunately the elder Kurono was a well known face at several businesses that catered to men. If mother and daughter were recognized in public, it could put them both in a negative light. Her little stunt with the cookies was good, but constantly referring to her boyfriend could be bad. She already had a strong and growing fan base with young men, and some older ones. By telling everybody that she already had a boyfriend, some of those male fans could lose interest, since they couldn't fantasize about winning her heart.

Kurumu listened to her agent's advice carefully. She did not like being told what she could and could not do, especially when it had to do with Tsukune, but she was smart enough to listen to an expert. Nori was an agent who made a living in the muddy waters of the entertainment industry. Even if Kurumu didn't like what her agent had to say, she would still listen and think carefully before rejecting anything.

Kurumu had a big question to consider. Her initial contract was going to be ending soon. Kurumu had to decide how she was going to handle her education. She could try to graduate early, or quit school all together in order to free up her schedule to work. If she intended to go on to college, that was years more of school and work having to be balanced. Kurumu already knew that dropping out of school was not an option. She would have to find a way to graduate while working when she could on her career. 'Chef Boke' had been hired because of his education. Kurumu had been hired for her looks. Once her contract was over, Kurumu had a good chance of finding more work, because of her looks, and because she had shown that she knew what she was doing. The idiot chef, on the other hand, was going to have a hard time making a career in the entertainment industry. Kurumu knew that if she could get a good degree, combined with her looks and ability, she would have what she needed to build the career she wanted.

When Kurumu returned to her room at the end of the day, she was feeling more than a little tired. She was having a hard time believing that she had only been working for a single week. The hours were not all that long, and her responsibilities were clearly defined, but somehow it seemed to be more of a challenge than she had ever expected. Kurumu, once upon a time, had actually spent some time learning about the work and life of being an idol. The long hours and limited freedom had not appealed to her at all. While her current work was not much different, she hoped that it would get better.

A part of the reason she didn't want to be just another idol was the work. The other part was the way idols were managed. Kurumu wanted to have the chance to do her own thing, and to live her own life. She didn't want to be just a name and a face to be packaged and sold. She hoped that she would be able to build a reputation that would help her, without getting trapped under the idol label. Once she had the reputation of being a marketable asset, Kurumu intended to control what she would market, and how.

The sun was setting over the ocean. The South Pacific island was warm and inviting. Tourists escaping colder places were enjoying themselves amid bright decorations that were an unfortunate mix of tropical and winter icons. On a semi-secluded balcony, a small gathering looked down at the festive people.

"I hate this time of year," Said a man in a black, silk suit. "Humans are bad enough the rest of the time, but when they're all whipped up with 'holiday cheer,' it makes me sick to my stomach."

"I hear you," Said a second man who was dressed the same way. "but just do what I do and it doesn't seem so bad."

"What's that?" The first man asked.

"Sit back, watch them eat and drink themselves into a stupor," The second man said. "And think about how they are just fattening themselves up."

"Hmm," The first one nodded slowly. He paused for a moment and then shook his head in the negative. "Nope. That just makes me hungry."

"Go pick one out later," Said a third man, dressed in a white linen suit with a black silk shirt. "For now, tell me how things have been going."

"Slowly," The first man grunted. "We're having to buy our way in. Trying to use a muscle approach has ended up costing too much to be practical at this time."

"Even buying our way in has to be done slowly," The second man added. "The local groups are quick to spot any large shifts, and the police, while largely incompetent, have a few leaders with brains."

"What happened to collecting assets?" The third man said. "The twins were supposed to be on to something."

The second man gave a rude snort and a dismissive wave.

"The twins are gone," The first man explained. "Their target looked juicy enough, but it turned out that she was only a piece of meat. Bait for a trap. The twins were suckered in and the local police had some special muscle waiting to take them down."

"That is unfortunate," The third man said. "We had such success in the beginning."

"It's blind stupid is what it is," The second man scoffed. "These stupid humans are worse than sheep when it comes to following popular ideas. We should be able to get them to lay themselves out on the chopping block with smiles on their ugly faces. Instead they keep going off in different directions."

"That's because they are a prey species," The first man said. "Even if they are as stupid as a brain dead pig, they can still sense when the hunters are closing in."

"The trick," The third man said. "Is to use fear to get them moving in the same direction, and then to use their fear to control them."

"Fear, greed, lust," The first man shook his head. "The counsel uses the same things to get the rest of us to do their dirty work. They demand results, offer rewards, and deal out punishment without giving us any support, or even a solid plan."

"You shouldn't talk like that," The third man warned.

"I'm as good as dead anyway," The first man said. "After the twins got taken, I ordered them killed and took control of their group. Now their failures are mine. They were holding out on us. Now that I'm in charge, I have to report that their main office was raided months ago. Their contacts have been slowly disappearing. I think that was why they were so desperate to chase down some rumor of someone that would give them an edge." He leaned back in his seat and sighed. "It was only a mater of time until they were found out, but now the failure will be counted as belonging to my group."

"I don't think it has to go that way," The third man said as he nodded slowly. "My group has been holding steady in its territory. I am confident the counsel will listen, if we face them together, to put the blame firmly onto the twins."

"And what would this cost me?" The first man said, looking about cautiously.

"There is a certain problem in southern Japan," The third man said. "I want a chance to solve it. I understand your superiors tried once or twice without any success."

"That's putting it mildly," The second man scoffed. "I'm here because I've been running out of superiors. It was move sideways or move up, and moving up was proving to be unhealthy."

"Well I have a plan," The third man said with an oily smile. "I just need your group to help me move some resources into place. Afterwords, I'll help you with the counsel, and we'll both be in a position to move up."

"I'm happy where I am at," The first man said. "But I would like to stay happy as long as I can. You help me, and I'll help you, and then we can both be happy. Deal?"

"Deal," The third man agreed.

"If you're moving up," The second man asked. "Can I take over here as your lieutenant? These people aren't afraid of having fun, and don't mind getting a little dirty doing it."

"With my blessings," The third man snorted. "I am looking forward to some time in the city."

"To a three way win," The second man said, raising his bottle of beer.


	152. Close Studying

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 152

Yukari was unsure how she should feel. She and Kuna had shared such a passionate kiss. In truth it had been more than one kiss. They had kissed each other until they were both breathless and dizzy. Tsukune had given Yukari her first real, and it had been everything she had ever dreamed of. She had hardly recovered from Tsukune's kiss when Kuna had kissed her. It had started with a single kiss, and then another. They had ended up together on the floor in a lose embrace as they caught their breath.

Yukari had been so surprised that she had just gone along with the moment. When the moment was over, she defaulted to being analytical as she tried to recover her mental balance and to keep from panicing. While trying to analyze the sensations of kissing, she had even kiss Kuna again. She did come to the conclusion that kissing was much more of an emotional thing than she had first thought, but at the same time, it was a mechanical thing that was all about physical sensations. She also decided that kissing girls was not a bad thing. While still in her analytical mode, Yukari had gone to her desk, moving on weak legs, to make notes. By the time she had managed to get to bed, her body seemed back to normal.

VvvvvV

Moka was in high spirits. After her night with Tsukune, she had been able to get some good rest, recovering from her travel lag. She then got to spend most of the day just being with him as, for a change, he helped her with her school work. Tsukune even prepared lunch for them to share.

"Moka," Tsukune said to her as she closed her math text. "Would you do me a favor?"

Moka looked up at Tsukune with a small frown. She had finish half of her assignments, and was more than ready for a break from studying. She was puzzled as to why Tsukune was asking her so carefully for something, when he should know already that she would do anything for him.

"What is it, Tsukune?" Moka question.

"I know that this might seem strange," Tsukune said. "Becaue we haven't done anything like it in a long time. But I was wondering if we could do some physical training."

_'Yes!'_ Moka's inner voice practically shouted. _'Please__yes!__For__the__love__of__all__things__divine__and__demonic,__give__me__something__to__do__besides__staring__at__endless__text__books.'_

Moka blushed. Her own frustration with studying was a small thing compared to her inner self's desire to escape the monotony. Also, she knew, training would give her inner self a chance to spend some time with Tsukune.

"I think I could use a break," Moka said carefully. "Why don't I go back to my place to pick up a few things, and to change clothes. After that, you and I can go someplace."

"That sounds like a good plan," Tsukune agreed.

Moka wanted to run to her house and back. After most of a week listening to bickering gnomes, she was happy to be with Tsukune, who respected her and made her feel special. She was willing to admit that Tsukune's delicious scent was a bonus. She hurried as much as dignity would allow as she headed to her house to change and to grab a few things.

Moka had not planed to take very long with her errand. All she had to do was grab a few things to wear, and for spending another night with Tsukune. However, Kiyo had been in at that time, and she wanted to talk with Moka. The serpent woman wanted Moka's advice when it came to two topics that were not only directly related, but that Kiyo felt the vampire would by familiar with. Kiyo wanted to talk about dealing with humans, especially males, and she wanted some advice about how and when to do things with and for a boyfriend. The serpent woman succeeded in turning Moka's ten minute errand into an hour long conversation.

Moka's good mood was holding on, but not without some effort. Once she had gathered her things and changed into some old clothes, it was desire vs. dignity once again as she returned to the manor. She didn't hesitate to let herself in, and saw Tsukune and Mizore in an embrace.

"Mizore," Moka said in a pleasant voice. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good," Mizore said with a smile. She gave Tsukune a little extra squeeze before letting go. "Tsukune was just telling me about his plan to spend some time with you." She moved away from Tsukune and over to Moka. She reached for the other woman's bag. "Let me take care of your things. You and Tsukune enjoy your time together."

"Why thank you," Moka said as she surrendered her bag. She knew instinctively that the snow maiden was up to something, but was unsure of what it was.

"Thank you, Mizore," Tsukune said. He walked to the door, giving Mizore a light kiss on the cheek as he passed her.

"Moka," Tsukune reached for her hand. "Shall we go?"

"Yes," Moka answered with a smile and a nod. "Let's go."

_'No,'_ Moka's inner self protested.

"Wha..." Moka stumbled.

"Moka?" Tsukune paused, giving her a questioning look

'_This__is__my__time__to__be__with__him,'_ Inner Moka insisted. _'Release__me.__"_

"But..." Moka tried to argue, not realizing she was talking out loud.

_'You__have__been__with__Tsukune__all__morning,'_ Inner Moka complained.

'Fine,' Moka thought, suppressing a sigh. She turned her attention to Tsukune.

"Tsukune," Moka said as she tried to hide her frustration. She pushed her chest out towards him a fraction while not looking him in the eyes. "You can take this off now."

"Are..." Tsukune was about to ask if she was sure, until he noticed how the seal appeared to be shaking impatiently. He had recognized that Moka was having one of her internal conversations, and guessed that they had been talking about him. With a wry smile, Tsukune reached for the rosario.

xx

"Tsukune," Innner Moka said with an uneven smile. "How are you doing today?"

"I am well," Tsukune said with a small bow. "Thank you for asking. How are you doing, Dame Moka?"

"Quite nicely," Moka answered. She stepped up to him and took his arm in hers. "And I am ready to have a little fun."

-v^v^v^v^v^v-

Mizore knew there was no way around having to share Tsukune. She was less bothered by that than someone might suspect, but it was still annoying. Mizore may have to share Tsukune, but that didn't mean she was just going to settle for whatever little bits of his attention fell her way. While Tsukune was out enjoying himself with Moka, Mizore started cooking dinner.

It was a simple strategy, but a time proven and effective one. Tsukune would be in a good mood when he returned home after spending time alone with Moka. While already in a good mood, he would find his home ready to welcome him with comforts waiting. He would see and know that it was Mizore that had made the house ready for him. His good mood and affection would then include her, coloring his perceptions just a little. In a way, Mizore would be taking some of Tsukune's feelings for Moka and directing them at herself.

Mizore made sure everything would be ready when Tsukune returned. She had a guest room all set up for Moka, properly organized and ready. If anybody were to visit unexpectedly, like Kokoa, it would be clear that Moka had her own proper space, and not simply sleeping with Tsukune. Tsukune's room was ready with a freshly made bed and a set of serviceable clothes set out for him. The bath was set with fresh hot water, and a tea ball filled with herbs to give it a relaxing scent, and to make it safe for Moka. Even the small table in the kitchen was set for three, creating a casual environment instead of an intimate one, where she would be just as close to Tsukune as Moka.

VvvvvV

The silver-haired Moka was aware that something had changed within Tsukune. It had been a long time since their last sparing match, and she had been looking forward to a little un-lady-like physical action with him. It wasn't going to be one of their all-out matches that ripped up the landscape and shattered boulders. The match was going to be more of a light exercise session, focusing on cardio. It would get their hearts beating, the blood flowing, and help keep them limber; A fun, socially acceptable way to workup a little sweat. Also, Moka fully intended to enjoy watching Tsukune in a tee shirt and trousers as he showed off his muscles and worked up a sweat of his own. Almost as soon as they had started, Moka had realized that something was different about Tsukune.

Tsukune's fighting style, Moka mused, had always been like the rest of his personality. He was focused and direct. When attacked, he ether blocked or dodged, and had shown a preference to getting out of the way when ever he could, probably from his human sense of self preservation. His attacks were all basic, depending on raw power and speed, rather than subtlety and any advanced theory of fighting. His style, Moka had long ago decided, lacked elegance.

As Moka sparred with Tsukune she tried to analyze what had changed. The easiest thing to notice was how he seemed to now use a minimalist approach to fighting. His moves were a lot less pronounced, making them a little harder for her to read. Also, his defensive moves had become more thought out, using more deflections and less blocks. Moka suspected that Tsukune's police training had something to do with what was different about him.

In addition to being a smarter fighter, there was something else different about Tsukune. Moka was having a hard time pinning down what else had changed. He was faster than before, but that could just be a byproduct of training. With his youki up and focused, he had a different feel about him than Moka was used to. Because it was not a no-limit match, Moka was having a hard time measuring Tsukune strength.

Moka aimed a vicious strike at Tsukune. In a normal battle it could have been a crippling attack. Tsukune brought his arm up as she had expected. With a tiny turn of her hand, Moka sliced deeply into into Tsukune's triceps muscle. It was the kind of an attack that would weaken an opponent, both through the muscle damage to the arm, and through blood loss. Moka was rewarded by the smell of Tsukune's blood in the air. As she predicted, Tsukune retreated, favoring his injured arm. She pressed in, watching him closely, and was shocked by what she discovered. In only a handful of seconds, Tsukune's arm was moving as if it had never been injured.

Moka wondered how much Tsukune had changed. She tried a grappling attack next. She drew Tsukune in close, watching his face and feeling for his youkai. His eyes were focused, serious, as he concentrated on her. His youkai was there, like a tempest in a bottle. She was used to feeling his youkai, but she could tell that there was something different about it. Before she could figure out what, her concentration was broken by Tsukune's grip on her. He had gained the leverage to throw Moka. As her feet came off the ground, she cursed herself for being distracted.

Moka managed to control her short flight through the air. She twisted herself about to land in a crouch with her back to Tsukune. As she stood, she performed a pivot and lashed out with a powerful kick. Her leg sliced though the air without resistance. Moka recovered from her attack and found Tsukune a safe two meters away, smiling at her.

Moka felt her temper rise. Tsukune had thrown her, and then moved out of her attack range. He was controlling the flow of the fight. He was controlling her. With a growl, Moka launched herself at Tsukune. He caught her first attack and turned his body. Moka anticipated a possible throw and lashed out to grapple, but was surprised when Tsukune's arm wrapped around her waist.

"I love you, Moka," Tsukune said as he pulled her close.

"You..." Moka growled as she found herself holding on to Tsukune. "You..." A part of her was angry at him, but her will to fight was fleeing fast. "Damn you, Tsukune. You're fighting dirty."

"All is fair, Dame Moka," Tsukune grinned. "In love and war."

"Shut up," Moka snapped before she kissed him.

XxXxXx

The evening was not going quite as Mizore had planned. Reverse Moka had decided to hang around for supper. The problem was, while Inner Moka was always conscious of her status and appearance, she was also stubborn and quick to act on her feelings. This meant that Mizore would have to hold back more than when dealing with the other Moka. Where the daily Moka would pout or protest, Reverse Moka was likely to lash out physically.

In spite of Inner Moka's presence, Mizore counted the evening a success. Tsukune had thanked her for her efforts on his behalf, and gave her smiles throughout the evening. So long as he was between her and Moka, Mizore was able to be close to Tsukune.

XvvvvX

Moka tried to understand what she had observed about the changes in Tsukune. She had finally replaced the seal when they had gone to bed together, letting her other self cuddle beside Tsukune. With the thin barrier of the seal between herself and the very distracting Tsukune, Moka tried to think. A part of the reason for her confusion, she knew, was that there was so little known about the long term effects of someone being injected with vampire blood.

After her first year at the academy, Moka had taken the time to learn more about the process. There were four known outcomes when a pure born vampire shared their blood with mortal. The first, and most common, was the ghoul. Any time a vampire gave blood to a mortal, there was a chance of the ghoul being created. In a mild case, the human would slowly go insane as his body was corrupted and changed by the power of the vampire's blood,. There was a slang term let from literiture that called this kind a ghoul a 'Renfield.' As far as Moka understood it, Tsukune had escaped that fate by using that power up right away the first two times. The second expected outcome was that the mortal would simply die, their body poisoned by the vampire's blood. Moka was glad that Tsukune had survived. Of course, when she had given her blood to him, he was as good as dead already. The third outcome was what Moka had hoped for, and at first was what had happened, a temporary power boost that left a human able to recover and continue to live. The last, and rarest outcome, was the creation of a new vampire. This was something that only an experienced and powerful vampire could expect to make happen, and even then, it was not a sure thing.

It was this process that many elder vampires used to create loyal followers from humans that wanted more than just a short and weak life. These lesser vampires could still suffer from a corruption of their minds and or bodies. The lesser vampire could, over time be reduced to being a mindless ghoul, becoming a monster to be kept chained up, or destroyed.

Moka considered all that she knew and tried to piece it together. The fact that Tsukune's ghoul condition was held in check by the holy lock was more of a surprise than she ever wanted to let on. She knew that there had to be some very powerful magic worked into that bracelet, and hated to think what would happen if it ever failed. That Tsukune had learned to use his ghoul empowered body as he had was nothing short of amazing. If she had known a little more about what she had been doing back then, if she had been a little more careful, Moka realized that Tsukune might have become a turned vampire. It would have made everything so simple if that was what had happened. He would have been a vampire, even if just a lesser vampire, and therefore a more acceptable candidate to become her mate. The turning process would have made him blinding loyal to her. Moka smirked to herself at that thought. Tsukune could not be more loyal without turning him into a slave, and she liked him the way he was too much to ever do that.

Tsukune was a special case, Moka knew. The oddity of his condition, the way he had adapted, was still adapting to his power, was made even more pronounced when what had happened with him, or more accurately, to him, when he had saved Kurumu. Having a piece of an others soul could be empowering or corrupting. Moka wondered if having a piece of a succubus within Tsukune was going to be a problem. She didn't know if it was entirely separate from his own, or if the two souls were joined in some way. And then there was the dark magic that Tsukune had been accidentally exposed to. It had poisoned him in its own way, changing him even more.

Moka had mixed feelings about Tsukune's power. A part of her would worry over him no mater what, but that was a part of loving someone. She also had a sense of pride, because she was the one that first gave him power, and then she helped him learn how to use it. But his power, already a close match to hers, seemed to be growing. Moka didn't know if that was the growth that came from training, learning, and practice, or from him being changed by what had happened. Moka couldn't help but wonder but worry for Tsukune and what he might become.

Xx-xX

Yukari sat at her desk and reviewed her research with a frown. She had journals and charts spread out where she could see them while she sipped her tea. The question of identifying love was getting harder and harder. She had every physical behavior attributed to love listed in alphabetical order, with notes on the most common occurring order as reported by "experts." It was very much like trying to measure air by looking out a window, Yukari decided.

Love existed. Yukari was firm on that point. While pinning down what love was or was not escaped her, there was too much evidence to support its existence to be ignored. Yukari's frustration with her research grew as she had more information collected. It was like picking up pebbles in the woods to make a picture. The pebbles were easy to find and collect, but there was no way to tell how to arrange them.

When Yukari had come home form the party, she had thought that she had what she needed to make everything come together. That kiss from Tsukune was everything she had expected when it came to love. All of it had been thrown into chaos by Kuna. That girl's kiss had been every bit as exciting as Tsukune's and then some.

Yukari looked at all of her research and wondered if she had been wasting her time. All of the information was there, but it didn't add up to anything. She took another sip of her tea and pondered the question of love.

Was looking at the problem the wrong way around? A dictionary was filled with words, but until someone understood how to use it, it was useless. The definition of one word contained other words. Yukari realized that when it came to love, she had all the words, but was lacking the key to ordering them to make sense.

Yukari tried to apply logic to her research. When Kuna had kissed her, it had forced Yukari to reconsider her approach. The morning after the party, Yukari knew she had to talk to her housemate. She had found Kuna cooking breakfast, with the table already set for the two of them.

"Kuna," Yukari said. "Do you have a moment?"

"Always for you," Kuna had answered, moving about the kitchen like a happy housewife.

Yukari's conversation with Kuna had been frustrating. The normally quiet and shy girl acted as if she was hearing something a little different than what Yukari was saying. She didn't know if her housemate was misunderstanding her on purpose, or if her own words were coming out unclear. It was starting to give the little witch a better understanding of what Tsukune must be going through on a regular basis. Yukari finally asked Kuna straight out what the other girl thought love was.

"I don't know," Kuna said with a shrug. "I never thought about it. I like what I like, and that is enough for me."

"What do you mean?" Yuklari pressed.

"I like the dark," Kuna explained. "Because when nobody can see them, people are more honest. I like foods that taste good, and flowers that smell sweet. I had never bothered to read manga before, but now I enjoy it, because it helps me to pretend to be places I could never go, and to do things I know are impossible. And that is a part of the reason I like you."

"Huh?" Yukari blinked.

"You improved my life," Kuna said. "You made my life more fun, without judging me. You don't make fun of me, and because of you I have discovered mangas. From mangas I have become curious about other things." She shrugged her shoulders. "So for as long as it lasts, I decided I am going to do what I can for you."

"But I love Tsukune and Moka," Yukari tried to protest.

"You love them," Kuna shrugged again. "I love you. Someone else might love me. Love happens where it happens. I'm not going to waste it just because it doesn't all go my way."

The conversation had left Yukari adrift. By the end of the day, Kuna had made it clear that she was going to enjoy taking care of Yukari however she could. Because they had already kissed once, or more depending on how you counted such things, Kuna had no trouble kissing again.

All day long, Yukari tried to understand what her relationship was with Kuna now. She used her research to help her, spending hours at her desk. Kuna checked in on her, bringing her tea and lunch. Manny tried to help Yukari by recovering dropped notes and cleaning up any crumbs from lunch. He also helped her by eating half of the tea crackers Kuna left on the desk for a snack. As the hours grew later, Manny started getting in Yukari's way. With his usual diligence, he made Yukari take a break to take care of herself. Yukari gave in and decided on a hot bath. Once again, Kuna was there to offer a hand. Washing each others backs was not new to the pair of house mates, but Kuna had decided to up the intimacy level. Yukari remembered every time she had tried to grope Moka, and resolved to not do it any more. Yes it had been fun and funny to the little witch at the time, feeling Moka's breasts under her hands, but now that someone else was after her breasts, it changed her perspective on such things just a little. Not that what Kuna was doing with a washcloth felt bad in any way. After their bath, Yukari gave Kuna a small kiss and wished her a good night.

Yukari was feeling relaxed as she went to bed. In the morning she would try to talk to Kuna. While she wanted to try to set some limits, Yukari also wanted to thank her housemate. Kuna had helped Yukari understand love a little better. According to her research, it was clear to Yukari that Kuna was in love. While Yukari liked her housemate, as a friend, it was very clear to her that she was not in love with Kuna. There was a key piece to the puzzle, and Kuna might just be the one to help Yukari find it.


	153. Inspirational Instruction

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 153

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nori asked her client. They were 'back stage' after the daily live broadcast, and Kurumu, the 'Sweetheart Cook' was practically glowing. She had set up a 'study date' with her boyfriend.

"Yes," Kurumu insisted. "A hundred times, yes. I need to keep up with my school work if I want to go to college, and college will help my career."

"I'm not asking about that," Nori said. "I mean about the part where your boyfriend comes to visit you and you expect him to just help you with school stuff. You are more likely to spend your time... not doing school work. I can tutor you. I graduated college, so you will probably get better marks on your work."

"But you are not Tsukune," Kurumu said. "I want Tsukune to help me because it's him."

"And just how are you going to keep your attention on your studying?" Nori pressed.

"Because it's Tsukune," Kurumu grinned darkly. "He will keep me focused because he is serious and understands how important my career goals are to me."

"And you're not going to try to distract him?" Nori questioned.

"Of course I will," Kurumu continued to grin. "I am going to tease him and flirt with him. He is going to respond by being patient but firm about getting the school work done."

"It sounds like you have your evening all planned out," Nori observed.

"Heh," Kurumu chuckled. "Nori, I have the evening, night, and early morning, and the rest of my life with him all planned out."

The agent looked at her client and blinked in surprise. She had dealt with teen age girls plenty of times. She had watched aspiring idols burn out, fizzle, or just give up. Some had gone off in search for more money, and ended up slipping down into erotic modeling, pornography, and worse. A lucky few found success and were able to cope, not only with the popularity and excitement, but with the decline into obscurity that came after. Kurumu, Nori knew, had a plan. She was grateful that the busty and cute teen was looking ahead for more than just popularity and money. What surprised Nori was how Kurumu's determination to succeed was matched by her desire for her boyfriend.

"Don't worry so much, Nori," Kurumu tried to sooth her agent. "Tsukune wants me to be able to reach my goals because he loves me. The reason I want to be a success, is because I love him, and I want to be somebody he can be proud of."

"I see," Nori said. She blinked a few times. "But I still think you are taking a big chance. What will your fans think if they hear that you're having a boyfriend visit you in your hotel? What will your mother think?"

"My mother would wonder what took him so long to come and visit," Kurumu explained. "As for the fans, they will work themselves into a fit imagining what did or didn't happen."

"You're probably right," Nori sighed. She gave her head a little shake to clear it. "So what time is this guy supposed to arrive?"

"He's already here," Kurumu said.

"What?" Nori almost came out of her skin.

"I told him where we were going to be today," Kurumu explained calmly. "And invited him to watch the show. He arrived during the broadcast, but has kept his distance. He probably did not want to bother me while I was working."

"How do you know all this?" Nori questioned. "Did he message you or something?"

"We have a special connection," Kurumu said, intentionally being unclear.

"At least he has some sense," Nori said.

Xx

Nori wondered what Kurumu could have been thinking. She had invited her boyfriend to a live event. Nori had seen up and coming idols make that same mistake before. It was bad enough that Kurumu admitted to having a boyfriend. If she did anything to identify him to the crowd, he could find himself being attacked. While Nori didn't think any of Kurumu's fans were that rabid, yet, the young man could still be put in an embarrassing position. Also, he would see his girlfriend getting a lot of attention from the fans. More often then not, Nori knew that when a boyfriend attended a live event, it damaged the relationship, damaged the idol's career, or both.

Nori had high hopes for Kurumu, and didn't want to see her mess up a good thing. Normally an agent wouldn't spend much time with a new talent like Kurumu. Nori had intended to treat her like any other client and supervise from a distance, only being with her at the start of a new job, and for any meetings. But Kurumu had a potential that Nori could not ignore. On only her second job, after just a few days, Kurumu had moved from a supporting roll to the lead. It had been a stroke of luck, and had probably given her a year or more head start on her career. Nori wanted to help make sure Kurumu's career was a success, if for no other reason than the money she would make from her client, so Nori had made Kurumu her top priority. Given that most of Nori's clients never got more than a few catalog shoots or some kind of mascot jobs, it was easy to see where her efforts would bring in the best rewards.

Nori just needed to help keep Kurumu from making any mistakes. It was clear that the up and coming star was not going to budge on seeing her boyfriend. Nori decided that the next course of action was to have a few words with the boy in question. If she could explain the situation to him, and he was half as responsible and caring as Kurumu said, he would agree to keep his visit short, and to keep a distance from her events in the future.

XxxXxxX

Tsukune thought that maybe the youkai that lived in seclusion had the right idea. The mall was packed with people. Canned music warbled out of speakers not up to the task, in the hopes of promoting the festive holiday spirit among the shoppers. If it wasn't for Kurumu, Tsukune would have avoided the place as if it was on fire. He had watched Kurumu's broadcast from a distance, on a television in the window of an electronics store, but close enough he could hear the crowd cheering as she repeated her cookie spill trick. According to the messages and calls they had traded to work out the timing for his visit, Kurumu had two live shows left to do that day. Tsukune planed to watch them discreetly, and then meet Kurumu when she was done. On his back he had a pack containing the things she needed to do her school work, and a few things he would need if he ended up spending the night.

Still, Tsukune thought as a little old woman elbowed him viciously to get to a sale, if Kurumu had not asked it of him, he would not have come. He was more than happy to spend time with her. If she had asked to meet him at her mother's apartment, or even at her hotel room, Tsukune would have agreed. The mall, however, was just not his idea of a good time. He decided to slip into a book store to escape the crowd.

"Stop!" A voice shouted, carrying over the crowd of shoppers. "Help! Thief!"

Tsukune turned out of reflex. Coming his way at a dead run was a pair of teenaged boys. One of them was carrying a purse. Tsukune considered the situation carefully. The pair of boys were being slowed down by the crowd, but it still looked like they would escape eventually. More people were shouting now, some in alarm, others in anger. Because he was watching, Tsukune saw the boy with the purse perform a hand-off. He passed it to a third teen who tucked it under his jacket even as he acted like he had been pushed aside like so many others. He even yelled at the two running teens.

It was a very tidy way to operate, Tsukune thought. If the first two were caught, they could argue that it was a miss understanding, because nether of them had the purse after all. Tsukune did nothing as the two teens ran past him. Instead, he moved to close in on the one with the purse. Tsukune borrowed from what Mizore had shared with him. He called upon his youki and concentrated on the idea of being unimportant. Tsukune focused as best he could on the way he remembered being before meeting Moka. Small, weak, so average in appearance as to be invisible. He wrapped the idea around himself and slipped through the crowd. He was almost on top of the one with the purse when he saw a tired and frayed police woman finally push her way through the shoppers.

Tsukune smiled at the opportunity that had presented itself. He dropped the idea of trying to be small and unnoticed. Squaring his shoulders and tensing himself for action, Tsukune shifted his thinking to that of a trained and experienced police captain as he reached for his identification. He went from Tsukkie-kun to Aono-Sama in a blink.

"Stop right there," Tsukune commanded in a firm voice.

"Whaaa!" The teen hiding the purse jumped in shock, and would have bolted if Tsukune had not caught a hold of his collar. "Hey!" The much smaller boy shouted. "Let me go. Let me go."

"What's going on here?" The police woman said, attracted by the yelling.

"Help me," The teen boy struggled to pull free of Tsukune. "This guy's a bully."

"Sir," The police woman looked to Tsukune, who was calmly holding the struggling boy in place. "What's going on?"

"This boy is under arrest," Tsukune explained, offering his identification to the police woman. "He is an accessory to the purse snatchers that just ran through here."

The police woman scanned Tsukune's identification with her eyes as she heard what he said. He was out of his territory, but he was still a captain. She looked back at Tsukune.

"Captain," She said politely. "If what you say is true..."

"Check under his jacket," Tsukune said.

"You can't do this to me," The boy protested. "I ain't done nothing wrong."

Tsukune didn't want to have a pointless argument.. He started to shake the boy about by his collar. When the boy felt himself losing his balance, he tried to put his arms out reflexively. Because he had concentrated on protecting himself from falling, he had messed up. The purse fell from under his jacket.

"Ah ah ah ah..." The boy stuttered.

The police woman felt a smile curve her lips. It was her first smile in days. The boy was busted, caught red handed. All it would take was a little paperwork and he would be spending the start of the new year in jail. She pulled out her handcuffs.

"Now you just need to make things easy on yourself," The police woman said as she started to lock the boy's hands behind his back. "Tell me the names of your accomplices and where I can find them."

"Never," The teen boy said, lifting his chin.

"You will," Tsukune said, pulling the boy around to face him. "Because you know you want to do the right thing."

"They're my friends," The boy protested.

"Friends that get you to help them snatch purses, you don't want," Tsukune growled. "You are going to tell us everything, or you are going to face a very bad end."

Tsukune reached for his youki and concentrated on the anger and pain he had endured to protect his friends. He remembered how he felt when he discovered what had happened to Kurumu. He drew up his feelings from when Mizore had been taken. He remembered gangsters that had wanted to exploit Moka and Sun. Tsukune drew up his youki and projected it with his anger at the boy. Tsukune was going to do this boy a favor by protecting him from becoming the kind of monster that preyed on his fellow humans.

The police woman watched as the out of town captain pulled the teen boy close. She hoped that he wouldn't be too rough with the little thief. To her surprise, all it took was one scary frown from the captain. The boy started shaking, then he started talking. The police woman almost didn't get her notepad out in time to take down what the boy was saying. The boy spilled out everything he knew. He gave up his friends, he gave up the location of the empty store they and the rest of their small gang used as a hang-out. He listed every little crime he could remember having any part of. All the while the boy sweated bullets. The police woman's smile grew wider.

With what the boy had to say, she knew she was going to make a round of arrests. It was the kind of opportunity that could boost her career. Maybe she could catch the eye of that young lieutenant she was interested in. As she lead the boy away in handcuffs, the considered how she would word her report. Yes, she thought to herself, it was going to be a merry holiday after all.

XXxxXX

Nori felt the beginning of a tension headache coming on. It was the last live show of the day. Kurumu was still glowing, and it was making the fans excited too. The boyfriend had not shown up yet as far as she could tell. The police were thick around the area as if expecting trouble. To Nori it was a recipe for disaster.

Kurumu ended her show with a smile. Instead of the shower of cookies, she held up a cake on a tray. The cake was round and had white frosting, with 'For my Sweetheart' in red icing across it.

"Remember," Kurumu said to the audience. "Take care of your sweetheart."

A cheer went up and the show came to an end. Nori slipped to the back stage area to meet with Kurumu. If her boyfriend had not shown up by now, there was a good chance he wasn't going to, and a depressed client could cause problems. In the small area that was carefully watched over by the crew, Nori found Kurumu quickly changing clothes. Of all things, she was putting on a motorcycle riding outfit.

"Why are you wearing that?" Nori asked.

"Because Tsukune would have come here on a motorcycle," Kurumu answered. "And in this weather, I told him to be sure to wear his heavy riding gear."

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to wear that?" Nori said. "You can just take a taxi back to the hotel. Besides, that looks a lot like what you wore when you did your last job."

"I know," Kurumu smiled cutely. "Tsukune and I showed up for a meeting once in out riding gear and the manager saw us. He had them make costumes for us based off of our gear."

"What if someone recognizes you?" Nori protested. "I've seen the video's from that job. You and your partner looked like a real couple."

"We are a real couple," Kurumu said firmly. "Why do you think Tsukune and I danced so well in the first place. That was how we got the job." Kurumu finished putting her things away in the chest that the crew would be moving to the next location. She picked up her helmet and turned back to her agent. "And I am sure some of the people who come to watch me will make the connection. I have already had plenty of them ask me if I was the one they saw dancing. One of them even told me he had gotten a copy of the video. He brought a still photograph from the final show for me to sign."

"Why are you doing this?" Nori demanded. "What will your fans think?"

"I am hoping they will think that Tsukune and I are a strong couple," Kurumu said. "And that they will respect that. It will do my career more good to be seen as being faithful and dependable than to be just a pretty flirt."

"I just hope you know what you are doing," Nori shook her head. "You seem to be going out of your way for a boyfriend that didn't even bother to show up."

"I told you," Kurumu said. "Tsukune's already here. He's been close all afternoon."

"How would you know?" Nori questioned. "All of your cell phones have been turned off. I haven't even seen you check for messages during your breaks."

"I don't need a phone to know where Tsukune is," Kurumu said proudly.

"Then where is he?" Nori demanded.

"Right over there," Kurumu pointed through the curtain that closed off the back stage area.

Nori gave Kurumu a questioning look. Her own doubt faltered as she saw the confident smile Kurumu gave her. What was strange was the way Kurumu's arm moved. It was as if she was pointing at a moving target only she could see. When she pointed behind Nori, the woman felt an itch between her shoulder blades.

"Kurumu," A voice called out. "Is now a good time?"

"Come on in Tsukune," Kurumu bounced on her toes as she lowered her arm.

Nori felt a little unnerved after Kurumu's little performance. She nearly missed it when a tall young man in red and black moved past her. She instantly recognized the boyfriend, Tsukune, because he looked almost the same as he had in the dancing machine promotional material. She watched the couple embrace warmly, and had to admit, they did look like they shared something special.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said in a warm voice. "I would like to introduce you to my agent." She turned him about a little without letting go of him. "This is Mori Nori."

"It is nice to meet you, Mori san," Tsukune said, freeing his right hand to offer it to the woman.

"Nori," Kurumu went on. "This is my, everything, Aono Tsukune."

"It is a pleasure to meet you at last, Mr. Aono," The woman said as she took his hand. "Please, call me Nori."

"Call me Tsukune," Tsukune replied. "Thank you for working with Kurumu."

"It has been my pleasure," Nori said. "Perhaps you would be interested in working with her again. I can manage you too."

"Nori," Tsukune said with a wide smile that turned flat in a second. "No."

Kurumu snuggled against Tsukune with a sleepy smile on her face. Their time together had gone almost exactly according to her expectations. From the mall where she had been working, Kurumu and Tsukune had returned to her hotel room. She planed to work on her school assignments until it was time for dinner, take a break to eat, and then hit the books until it was time for bed. Her plans at that point were very simple, and she had been looking forward to them.

Tsukune had surprised Kurumu once they had reached the privacy of her room. Once they were safe from prying eyes, when Kurumu tried to tease him a little, she found herself getting kissed in a very passionate and aggressive way. Tsukune then made his position clear.

"You get an assignment finished," Tsukune said. "And you get another kiss."

Kurumu threw herself at the school work with determination. She got two kisses before supper. During supper, while they ate, Tsukune held a text book and tutored her on math. After supper, she got another kiss. Kurumu had been ready to study all night to get more of those kisses, but Tsukune was too practical for that. He made her stop because she had work in the morning, and he knew how important it was to her.

"But, Tsukune," Kurumu had protested as he started to put the books away. "I can get at least one more assignment finished tonight, and I want another kiss."

"Well," Tsukune gave her a crooked smile. "You can keep studying if you want to." He set the books down. "I'm just going to take a bath."

Kurumu dropped her pen without another complaint. Tsukune still got a little jumpy when she goosed him, and she thought it was cute how he tried to act proper when they washed each other. After a nice bath, they went to bed together. As a gentleman, Tsukune did not try to take advantage of Kurumu, but she was not going to let him off the hook that easily. It was midnight by the time they had finished their passionate coupling.

Kurumu was happy with how her time with Tsukune had been spent. She knew that her school work could be finished on time. He had proven to her satisfaction that he did still love her and enjoy her company. The only complaint she had was how fast the time had gone by.


	154. A Trick Question

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 154

Tsukune walked into the koban Thursday afternoon feeling good. The time he had spent with Kurumu had been rewarding. He was glad to see that she was enjoying her work, and that it was going well for her. Teasing her with kisses to motivate her to do her school assignments had been a nice bonus. Tsukune knew if he didn't do something to get her focused, she would have spent half the time teasing and flirting with him instead of getting her assignments done. The situation had turned out to be a win-win for the both of them.

Tsukune checked in with the superintendent to see if there was anything special to be aware of. Tsukune had twenty four hours of duty with the police department, and then another twenty four hours with the Student Police on his schedule. After that, he was free for the rest of the break.

Tsukune settled into the koban for his shift. His back up for the shift was a rotation of the other students that had joined the local department in four hour shifts. Tsukune would be supervising them and helping out as needed. If all went well, he anticipated getting a good amount of sleep over the night, and some cat naps during the day, so that he would be able to get through his time with the Student Police without feeling run down.

XxxXxxX

The available members of the newspaper club had gathered to put in some work on the next edition. It was only Moka, Mizore, Kokoa, and Yukari, but that did not stop them from taking their work seriously. The club had started working on the next edition before the break, so the available members felt confident that they would have a finished product in time.

By popular consensus it was decided to do an article about the holiday party they had attended. While it had not been an exciting party, it had been a mix of humans and youkai, where at least some of the humans knew something was special about the other guests. With a goal of coexistence in mind, the party was a good thing to put in the school paper. It was stressed however, that alerting humans to the existence of youkai had to be done with caution, and preferably with the approval of a member of the school staff.

As an expansion of the leading story of the party, the gathered members wrote some companion pieces. Moka wrote a piece about party planing, including advice on formal traditions common in the western world as well as Japan. Mizore put an article together about winter holidays and their traditions. Kokoa and Yukari worked together to make some illustrations, to make up for the lack of photographs.

After working together all afternoon, the club finally called a halt. The agreed to meet up the next day to finish up before heading off to tend to their own concerns. Moka was the last one out of the club room. She and Kokoa walked together for a while, sharing idle chatter until their destinations forced them to take separate paths.

Moka returned to her house and felt her mood sinking. She enjoyed spending time with her friends, but that was just a distraction from her worries. As she tended to her personal needs, Moka thought about the problem that was looming over her.

The final term of high school was about to begin, and she still had no solid plan for her future. She knew that Kurumu was already working on her future, and so was Tsukune. Moka could feel herself falling behind. The way things were going, Tsukune and Kurumu would have successful careers and happy lives, while she was stuck depending on her family. A part of Moka knew she had some time before a career was a major concern. College was still ahead of her. As long as she had a solid plan by graduating with her degree, there shouldn't be any worry. Even if there was time, Moka couldn't let herself wait. She needed to have a plan for her future and start working on it as soon as she could.

Moka wanted to blame her father. He had raised her to be a tool for his own plans. He had wanted a pretty and capable daughter he could marry off to make an alliance. Left without a plan of her own, and only a strong ability to fight, Moka's older sister had become a killer for hire rather than accept being married off. Moka had no intention of becoming a killer for hire. Until she had met Tsukune, she had been resigned to the life her father had planned for her. She would get an education, work in some puppet position for her father, and someday be told who she would marry.

Tsukune had changed Moka's life. In some ways, he had saved it. Because of him, she had decided to live for herself, instead of her father. Tsukune had shown Moka that she could be happy, she could have friends and relationships that were not dependent on politics or money. That was a part of the reason she loved him so much. Both sides of her agreed that Tsukune had helped them to discover something worth living for.

But as much as she wanted to live her own life, Moka still had to deal with her father's expectations. Moka knew she would never be satisfied living as an extension of her father. Likewise she wanted more than being just an ornament, a kept wife like some kind of pet by somebody her family would approve of. Moka was even will to admit being a housewife for Tsukune would be nice, but too limiting for her. She needed something she could do on her own. Moka wanted to be able to have something she could be proud of as her own achievement.

Moka tried to figure out what she should do with her life. The simple answer was that she wanted to own and run her own business. The problem was trying to decide on what that business should be. Being a doctor with her own practice was dismissed quickly. She thought about maybe getting into property management and real estate, but she wasn't sure how to get into the field. Moka made a note to ask her career counselor about that. Law was another field Moka could go into. She could have her own small law firm pretty quickly, and from there it would just take time to build up her client base and reputation. Other business ideas, marketing, design work, sales, all of them had their positive points, but Moka was still undecided.

Moka remembered Tsukune's anguish when he didn't have a career plan. She had understood his frustration in part. As graduation came closer, Moka was wondering if she had put off making a choice for too long already. Even if that was the case, her indecision remained. Somehow she had to find the middle ground. She needed something that her family would accept, that she could could find pride and satisfaction in doing, and that would let her have a life with Tsukune. Moka though about her friends from the human world, Aiko and Rina, and wondered if they ever had the same problem.

Xx^.^xX

Inari check her appearance in the mirror one more time before leaving her room. She was nervous about her shift with Tsukune. She only had a four hour shift with him, which wasn't her idea. She wasn't sure if that was only going to be tease for herb because four hours of being busy hardly seemed like any time at all, or if it was going to be a torment, because if they were not busy time could seem to drag on forever. She had not spoken with Tsukune since his mother's party, so Inari didn't know what kind of attitude Tsukune would have towards her. In a way, it was a relief that they were going to be on duty together, because Tsukune had shown a habit of being professional, so if he was unhappy with her, there would not be an embarrassing scene.

Inari had considered her choices and prepared for her shift carefully. She had dressed in casual clothes and had her police uniform in a garment bag. This gave her an excuse to arrive a little extra early for her shift so she could change in the koban before duty, giving her just that much more time around Tsukune. If asked, her reasoning was that she wanted to keep her uniform as clean as possible for the start of her shift. Inari had made sure she was ready for her shift with all the care she imagined she would have used for a date. Her body was clean and powdered, her hair was done up in a professional looking bun, with just a few strands artfully allowed to fall free to frame her face. She had applied a light layer of makeup in the hope that it would help her look a little more mature and confident.

As she walked to the Koban, Inari reviewed her plan. She would arrive early for her shift, so she would have time to 'freshen up and change clothes' before her shift. If Tsukune didn't appear upset or bothered by her in any way, she could spend some of her pre-shift time just hanging out with him. If his attitude seemed negative towards her, she could hide out in the locker room until she had to be on duty. If the shift went well, and Tsukune was receptive of her company, she could take her time going off shift. Taking off her uniform and making sure it was in order before leaving the koban would would give her a good excuse to linger a little while.

XxxXxxX

Tsukune sometimes pondered the truth of such things as reincarnation and karma. If such things were true, he thought, then once upon a time, in another life, he must have done some horrible things. The other person that was supposed to be on duty with him had arrived late and looking green. Apparently his girlfriend had tried to cook for him, but she was still having trouble keeping her ingredients and measurements straight. He made it through half his shift before Tsukune turned him loose. Watching the guy try to hold his insides under control had started to make Tsukune feel ill also.

Once Tsukune was alone on duty, he knew he just had to look calm and in control until the next shift came on. If any trouble came up, he would call the superintendent who live up stairs in the koban for help if he needed it. He wished he had made that call twenty minutes later, about three minutes after one of the locals came to see him.

The woman that came into the koban, if she had been human, Tsukune would have guessed to be close to a hundred years old. As a youkai, there was no telling the age of the ancient looking woman. She could hardly be more than a hundred and forty centimeters tall. Tsukune couldn't tell if she was squinting, or if the woman's eyes were completely closed, but she didn't run into anything. The woman, as far as Tsukune could figure out, had come to the koban to complain that nobody bothered to listen to her complaints. The woman was still going on without a break when the next shift arrived. As the door opened and Tsukune saw who was entering, he couldn't help but smile.

Inari saw Tsukune's smile and was torn between emotions. A part of her was so happy she wanted to just throw herself into his arms right there. But there was something in Tsukune's face that made his smile somehow frightening, making Inari want to find an excuse to run away.

"Excuse me for a moment if you please," Tsukune said with firm politeness to the old woman.

"What?" The old woman seemed surprised that Tsukune could actually speak.

"Officer Sansai," Tsukune said with relief heavy in his voice. "I am glad to see you. You are looking good this evening. I hope that you have been taking care of yourself." He intercepted her and took her arm in his as he spoke, guiding her towards the back of the room. "That last officer came down sick and I could use your help with a small mater, when you're ready that is."

Inari felt like her head was spinning. Tsukune was happy to see her, which was good. He had even been willing to get physically close to her, and even complemented her on her appearance, which was wonderful. But she could tell something wasn't as right and perfect as it seemed.

"Let me have a moment to get in to uniform, Captain," Inari said. "And I'll be right with you."

"Yes," Tsukune said. "Thank you."

Xx^.^xX

Once safely in the changing room, Inari took the time to compose herself. Her heart was racing, and if it had not been for her makeup, she was sure her captain would have seen her blushing. She quickly changed into her uniform, being attentive to every detail, even as she wondered if she should have tried to find a shorter skirt, or maybe worn some luck panties. After a few calming breaths, she left the changing room, ready to serve her captain.

Inari stepped out of the changing room and crossed over to where Tsukune stood. She had a chance then to understand what was going on. The little old woman was rambling through a list of petty complaints that ranged from the condition of the village streets, the lack of respect that the young had for their elders, and on through to the weather. It was clear to Inari that the woman was glad to have somebody to vent her frustrations to. She wondered how long she must have been going on in order to get Tsukune so worked up. As she watched from a save distance, Tsukune tried over and over again to say something, but the woman didn't want to give him the chance. It was amusing to watch her normally calm and confident captain try to deal with the woman. Inari could have watched for most of her shift, from a safe distance, but when the woman started talking about a granddaughter she thought Tsukune should meet, Inari knew it was time to get involved.

"Captain," Inari said as she moved in, cutting the woman off. "There was something you wanted you said."

"Yes," Tsukune said with relief all over his face. "Thank you." Tsukune too the opportunity to walk away form the old woman again. He dropped his voice to a near whisper. "Thank you."

"How long has she..." Inari questioned.

"Two hours," Tsukune said. He gave his head a little shake. "I am going to tell her that you are going to see her home. See if there is actually anything we can do for her, or if she needs anything, and if there is, we'll see what we can do about it. Alright?"

"You want me to talk to her?" Inari questioned. "But she seems to be getting along so well with you."

"Please," Tsukune said in a low voice. "I tried to offer to walk her home, but she insisted that she didn't want to be a bother. That was before she told me about her sensitive digestion. Apparently she eats rats, and is unhappy with the quality of the garbage the rats of been feeding on."

"But what can I do?" Inari asked.

"Just walk her home," Tsukune said. "And take the time to listen to her for a while. Maybe she has a nice grandson to tell you about. So far she has told me about five granddaughters and three grand nieces."

"I don't think..." Inari started to say.

"If you're done..." The woman raised her voice to be heard across the room. "I want to tell you about the young men that are scaring the rats away."

"Please," Tsukune said. "I'll owe you. I'll do any thing yuooooo... Scratch that. I will do something for you in return, within reason."

"Alright," Inari had to struggle not to smile.

"Yes," Tsukune hissed. "Thank you." He quickly turned back to the old woman.

Inari kept her calm as Tsukune turned his attention to the old woman. He told her that he would look into her concerns as they deserved. He then told her that she would be escorted home.

"I don't want anything to happen to you, and it has gotten late," Tsukune said. "Officer Sansai will see you home now. If you have any immediate problems to be taken care of, make sure to tell her. Now excuse me, but I have something I need to take care of. Have a good night."

Tsukune had started talking as soon as he had approached the woman, to keep her from having the chance to get started again. All through his little speech the woman had tried to butt in. When he finished talking, he turned and walked away form her.

Inari watched her captain retreat from the old woman. He went directly to the back of the room, and into the water closet. The stiff way he moved suggested that he had been wanting to go for a while.

Inari decided to follow her captain's example. She approached the old woman and took control of the conversation before she could say anything. If she didn't, Inari was afraid that her whole shift would be taken up, and that did not suit her at all.

"Oba-san," Inari said politely but firmly. "I will be walking you home now. It has gotten late and I am sure that you have things you would like to take care of before you go to bed. So we should make sure yo get home safely without wasting any more of your valuable time." Inari kept talking as she got the woman into motion and out of the koban.

XxxX

Inari was smiling broadly as she left the koban. Tsukune had made a deal with her. All she had to do was one errand and she would have him on a hook. As she walked with the old woman, finally letting her talk, Inari couldn't stop thinking of all the things she could ask of Tsukune.

"I see, I see," The old woman said, the tone of her voice changing. "So that's how it is then." The woman cackled merrily. "So that's why the young man wasn't interested in any of my granddaughters."

"Ehhh?" Inari gave the woman a shocked look.

"Oh you have a tough patch to hoe, yes you do," The old woman went on. "I know his type. He's all business and hard work. He sees everybody the same and forgets that men and women are different."

"What are you talking about?" Inari couldn't help but ask.

"Your captain, my dear," The old woman explained. "Look at him. You will see he puts everybody on the same scale. He'll not be playing favorites. If he thinks you can do a job, well he'll probably be right, so you better do a good job even if you don't want to. He won't cut you any slack for being a girl. Likely as not, he forgets when he's even talking to a girl instead of a boy. He's the serious type all right. He's the kind of man you want to have around when things get tough... Ha," She cackled again. "He's the kind of man you want around all the time. He'll get the work done. He'll do his work, and then he'll help you with yours, and then he'll find something else that needs doing." She looked up at Inari.

"You'll have to keep an eye on him," She instructed. "If you don't, he'll work himself to death. I should know, I buried three husbands before I was sixty. You'll have your work cut out for you, yes in deed."

"I think you're misunderstanding something," Inari tried to argue.

"Bah," The old woman scoffed. "Don't try being coy. If you're not a woman in love, I've never seen one, and I've seen plenty. No, he has your heart all tied up with a bow and tucked in his pocket he does. It's going to be a merry chase he's going to lead you on, but don't give up. Once you catch him, don't let go. All that seriousness and hard work you see him doing? Well, once you get him, he'll show you how serious he can be." The woman cackled and rubbed her hands together. "Oh won't you be in for it then."

"What are you talking about?" Inari demanded, even though she suspected exactly what the old woman meant.

"Oh dear," The old woman sighed. "If you're that slow, some other woman is going to get to him first. And that will make your work all the harder."

"Another woman already has," Inari said with a touch of bitterness. "Four of them."

"Oh ho!" The woman's eyes opened, showing jaundiced whites around dark centers. "Well, you better get your share of him while you can. A man with a fire like his will always have women after him. You just have to make sure he sees you as a woman and then remind him that he is a man."

"It's not that simple," Inari protested.

The woman gave a snort that sounded like ripping fabric. She gave Inari an unreadable look and then she started talking. Inari found herself receiving a very direct and detailed lecture from the old woman. The woman had outlived a total for four husbands and, according to her, had enjoyed many lovers. The old woman had decided to share her experience and knowledge of men with Inari in depth. She started with instructions for successful flirting and continued on through every stage of the relationship right up to sitting at the bedside when a wife outlived her husband. Much of the woman's advice sounded cliché. Some of it was downright graphic.

Inari didn't know what she should think. The woman went on and on about how to seduce men and how to keep them happy. The young woman did not want to hear about sexy underwear form a woman that looked like she predated the invention of the loincloth. Inari was convinced that she was blushing hot enough to burn off her makeup. In spite of herself, she tried her best to remember everything the old woman had to say.

XxxxX

As he relaxed in the koban, Tsukune felt a little guilty for what he had asked Inari to do. Dealing with the old woman was not going to be easy for the sometimes impulsive fox spirit, but it was a part of being a police officer. Tsukune knew he could have ordered Inari to walk the old woman home, but he wanted her to feel appreciated. He knew, looking back, that he had not handled the situation as well as he should have, and that it was likely to bite him in the backside. As he waited for Inari to return, he worked through what he considered to be the boundaries of reason.

In his mind he mapped out the things he was willing to do to repay Inari from most reasonable to least, and then tried to guess what she might ask for and where it would fall according to his map. Covering a shift for her was the starting point for his mental range. Covering a shift was simple, reasonable, and in all honesty, would be letting Tsukune off the hook easy. Helping with school work could be a simple request from Inari, but Tsukune knew he would have to set limits on how much help he would give, and on how much school work. He would not do any assignments for Inari, nore would he agree to help her for the rest of the year. Helping to study for midterms or finals wouldn't be bad at all, if he could just invite Inari to join his normal study group. But if she wanted to study in private, like in her dorm room, that might be pushing the limits of reasonable. Tsukune considered how he would try to keep that from becoming an issue.

It was easy for Tsukune to make a list of things that were just out of bounds. He would not give away Hiru, break up with Moka, Kurumu, or Mizore, nor would he abandon Ruby. Likewise, Tsukune would not promise to do anything that would hurt his friends, family, or the school. Tsukune didn't think that Inari would ask any of that of him, but he wanted to think things through to be prepared for the worst.

Tsukune brainstormed because he did not want to get put in a bad situation. To borrow from a manga, a favor like 'pretend to be my boyfriend in front of my parents,' could cause misunderstandings that could not only hurt his friends, but could also hurt the trust Inari's family placed in her. When Tsukune though about the way Inari had been getting close to him, he put a date with her on his mental map, but he didn't nail it down in any specific place. Depending on the date, it could be something very reasonable, or unreasonable. That was another thing that if it came up, he would have to set limits on it in advance. A date someplace public during daylight hours was far more acceptable than a romantic date at night.

Tsukune was still working on his lists when Inari returned. She had a haunted look in her eyes as a tight smile on her lips. From his experience with his close friends, Tsukune recognized a woman that was ready to lash out. Tsukune went on the defensive. He stood up calmly and offered Inari a warm smile.

"Inari," Tsukune said. "I really appreciate your help. I don't know what I would have done if you had not arrived when you did."

"Do you mean that?" Inari asked in a smooth voice as she approached him. "You're not just saying that are you?"

"Yes I mean it," Tsukune said, acutely aware of the narrowing distance between them. "I also feel guilty for asking you to do something you would have probably have avoided if you could have."

"You could have just ordered me to walk the woman home, Captain," Inari pointed out.

"I know," Tsukune nodded. "But I didn't want to."

"What would you have done if I had refused?" Inari asked.

"I would have asked you to cover for me while I took care of...er.." Tsukune shrugged. "And then I would have tried to walk her home myself"

"Alright," Inari nodded. "So you appreciate what I did for you, and you agree that you owe me a favor in return."

"Yes," Tsukune said firmly.

"Anything I want," Inari said.

"With in reason," Tsukune clarified.

Inari gave Tsukune a look that spoke volumes; He just didn't know in which language. After a moment her face softened and a calculating look came into her eyes. She smiled and moved up close to Tsukune.

"Captain," Inari said. "Do you know the difference between men and women?"

"Women ask trick questions that men can never answer correctly," Tsukune replied. "Usually just before they hit me."

"Do all the women in your life hit you?" Inari batted her eyes at him sweetly.

"No," Tsukune said with a straight face. "Two of them bite me."

Without another word, Inari punched Tsukune in the shoulder.


	155. The Scenic Route

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 155

Ruby was feeling torn. She was packing her bag to return to the Youkai Academy because the break was coming to an end and she was expected back at work. While she was looking forward to being back with Tsukune again, a part of her wanted to stay with his mother. Ruby loved the woman more than she would have ever expected. After losing her parents, Ruby had been taken in by her first master. While the old witch had shown her some affection and made her feel wanted, it had always been a cold relationship. Kasumi was the mother she had always wished for. Her own mother was just a faded memory, and it pained Ruby to admit that she couldn't remember what her parents looked like. Kasumi had welcomed Ruby into her home and embraced her as a daughter. That made Ruby feel loved. It made her feel like she really was a part of something special. Ruby resolved that as soon as she could, she was going to share her feelings with Tsukune.

Tsukune had saved Ruby's life in more ways than one. He had saved her when her old master had gone insane. He had saved her again when Moka's temper had gotten the better of her. But Tsukune had done more than that. He had broken through the barrier of hate that he old master had tried to lock around her heart. He had brought a light into her dark world by accepting her for who she was, in spite of being human when she was ready to kill humans. In spite of having been attacked and seriously injured by her. Tsukune had showed Ruby that there could be forgiveness, and that she did not have to live in a dark and lonely world filled with anger and hate and sadness.

As Ruby thought about Tsukune and his mother, a new little dream formed in her imagination. She could picture living in a big house where she looked after Tsukune's parents as their daughter-in-law while raising Tsukune's children. In this dream, she and Tsukune had two children together, with cute faces and special gifts all their own. As she finished packing, different versions of the same dream ran though her mind. In some of them, her children played in a nursery with Tsukune's other children, conceived with Moka and or one or more of the others. Kasumi would chide Tsukune over his over-generous affection, all the while cooing with happiness as she pampered her grandchildren.

Ruby liked her dreams, but she knew them for what they were. It didn't mater to her who Tsukune married, because she would follow him no mater what. In the logical parts of her mind she had different plans worked out. If Tsukune married Moka, for example, Ruby would wait until the vampire was confirmed to be with child. She would then go to Moka and ask her for permission to have a child with Tsukune as well. Ruby would argue that by having her own child soon after Moka's, would allow her to serve as wet nurse, so that Moka would be more free to take care of her other concerns, and help protect her figure. Additionally, Ruby could cite social/political reasons for the two women to give birth close together. Ruby just had to make sure that Moka's child was the eldest. Things would be less touchy with the others, but Ruby liked to plan ahead anyway.

Ruby had to giver herself a shake. She had been losing momentum as she enjoyed her daydreams. She had two bags packed full for her return to the Youkai Academy, which was a little impressive considering she had arrived almost empty handed. As it was she would be leaving some things behind. Some of the things she was leaving behind were outfits she had put together with Kasumi's help. She was leaving a few of her regular cloths as well. They were all hung up neatly in Tsukune's closet, reinforcing her closeness to him, and her connection to the family.

XxxX

Tsukune arrived at his family's home early Sunday morning. The sun was hidden behind thick gray clouds as snow continued to fall. He had a simple plan for the day. He would visit with his parents for a little while before taking Ruby back to school. That afternoon, the Newspaper Club was going to spend some time together, just for the fun of it and to welcome Kurumu back. After that, it would be back to their normal lives as students as they entered into their last term.

Tsukune expected his mother to try to drag things out, in hops of keeping Ruby and himself around a little longer. He would argue the need to finish some school work as an excuse to hurry back. He suspected that Kurumu would have some left to do, so he would not be directly lying. He did not want to get trapped at home because he had things he wanted to do that day.

XxxxXxxxX

Ruby had been a little sad to leave the Aono home, but she had known her stay there would be a temporary one. She had done all the she could for Kasumi during her stay to help the woman. Ruby had helped out around the house to give Tsukune's mother a chance to recover, while slipping her special medicine to speed her recovery time. She had also worked to keep the woman's spirits up so she would not have time to brood about her situation and maybe notice something she shouldn't. On the other hand, leaving the Aono family home meant returning to Tsukune's company. Between being with her master and remembering how good it had felt to be accepted by his parents, Ruby could not help but smile as she climbed up behind him on Hiru.

The trip started out under gray skies with cold winds. Tsukune quickly took them to the closest transition point, and things got colder. Ruby wasn't sure of it was because of how far north they were, or from the altitude, but her teeth wanted to chatter. Thankfully the next transition point was reached in less than fifteen minutes and things started getting better. It was turning out to be the longest trip Tsukune had every taken Ruby on. She didn't think Tsukune was lost, and the warmer weather of southern Japan was nice compared to where they had started out, but she was confused about where they were going.

Finally Hiru rolled to a stop while Ruby admired the scenery. The town they were at was mostly older buildings from a past era, with some modern ones mixed in. Of the few cars to be seen, none of them looked luxurious. Ruby had seen enough to know that the area was largely dependent on agriculture. She wondered what Tsukune was doing bringing them there.

"Hiru will look after the bags," Tsukune said as her 'engine' went silent.

"Huh?" Ruby looked around.

Ruby saw that they were stopped in front of a small road-side diner. A pair of flashy commercial trucks were parked close by. Most of the parking lot was left empty. Still a little bewildered, Ruby dismounted and pulled off her helmet.

Ruby's confusion continued as Tsukune lead her in to the diner. He helped her with her jacket while she looked around at a place that looked lost in time. There was a counter where one man, probably one of the truck drives, sat with a newspaper and a cup of coffee. Ruby counted six small booths running down the side of the diner, of which only one was occupied, by a middle aged couple that looked comfortable in their surroundings. A seventh booth that could probably hold six to eight people was in the far corner. A waitress that looked to be somewhere between fifteen and twenty five came up to Ruby and Tsukune.

"Good day," She said with a little bow. "Welcome to our restaurant."

"Good day," Tsukune said in return. "We'd like a booth please."

"Yes," The waitress said. "This way." She escorted them all of six meters to a booth where they had an easy view of Hiru. "Where have you come from?" She asked in a pleasant tone as Ruby and Tsukune sat down opposite of each other in the small booth.

"We started out up north," Tsukune said, accepting a menu form the waitress. "We're taking the scenic rout back to school."

Ruby accepted a menu and watched Tsukune and the waitress have a strange conversation. He implied that he and Ruby were both students, and that they had spent at least part of the winter break on a motorcycle tour around some of Japan's southern islands. The waitress took his words to mean that they were college students at first. Tsukune corrected her and said that they were on their way to a small private high school. He deflected her from the issue of how far they had ridden by talking about small town life. He mentioned the town by the academy and told a story about a woman that liked to go tot he local police box and complain about everything and anything whenever she felt like a little company. The waitress laughed along, able to relate.

Tsukune finally ordered some hot drinks and the waitress went to prepare them. Ruby watched him as he browsed the simple menu and saw him smile. She realized that Tsukune was watching her and couldn't help but blush.

"Tsukune," Ruby finally asked. "What are we doing here?"

"We are having lunch," Tsukune explained. "I know it isn't much of a date..."

"Date?" Ruby gasped.

"But I wanted to reward you for all that you've done for mother," Tsukune continued. "So I though we would have a little date, where nobody knows us, or anything about who we are." He gave a little nod towards the waitress. "Anybody who sees us will think we are a couple, and there is no reason to say otherwise."

"Oh Tsukune," Ruby's eyes were shining with happiness as she tried to hide her wide smile behind her menu.

True to his words, when the waitress brought them their drinks, she flashed Ruby a subtle sign of encouragement before retreating to give them some privacy. Ruby tried to read the menu but kept looking up at Tsukune and smiling. When she stole a glance at the waitress, she saw the young woman looking in her direction while talking with the cook, their heads were close together as if sharing a secret. Ruby was torn between acting calm and confident, and wanting to cuddle close beside Tsukune.

Tsukune eventually ordered lunch for them both. He decided on the daily special, a chicken dish with stir fry vegetables and rice. After placing the order he excused himself to the restroom.

"Have you been together long?" The waitress asked, refilling their drinks as an excuse to come over to the booth. She didn't get a lot of strangers, especially ones close to her own age.

"I've been with him for little over a year now," Ruby said with a smile. "But we have known each other for more than two years."

"It sounds like you're pretty close," The waitress said, wanting a little vicarious romance in her life.

"Yes," Ruby nodded. "I just spent the holiday with his parents."

"Oh?" The waitress smiled.

"It was Tsukune's idea," Ruby added. "We are talking the long way back to school because he said he wanted some time alone with me."

"Oh really?" The waitress beamed.

The pair shared a smile and a giggle.

"You are so lucky," The waitress sighed. "All the guys around here ether run off for the city at the first chance they get, or they have no dreams at all."

"Don't give up," Ruby encouraged her. "I was... Let's just say I had a job on a little farm close to the city when Tsukune and I met. I had no future, and no real expectations of my own. Tsukune took me away from all of that."

"I thought you went to school together," The waitress said, puzzled.

"No," Ruby shook her head. "I have a part time job helping out at the school, but I live with Tsukune."

"Ohhh..." The waitress' eyes went wide and she covered her open moth with one hand.

"I may not have everything," Ruby said. "But I am happier than I could have ever imagined. So don't give up hope."

"I won't," The waitress breathed. "I... Wow..." She hurried away from the table as she heard Tsukune approaching.

Ruby stood as Tsukune returned to the booth. She wanted a moment to compose herself after gossiping wildly with the waitress. She excused herself to the restroom and gave Tsukune a kiss on the cheek.

Tsukune sat down with a smile. He knew he had missed something, but had no intention of asking before they were safely elsewhere. Ruby was having a good time, and that was what their date was all about.

Shortly after Ruby returned to the booth, lunch was served. Ruby was surprised by how hungry she felt once the food was in front of her. She and Tsukune ate in silence, sharing looks and smiles back and forth. There was no candlelight. The only music came from a radio somewhere in the kitchen. To Ruby it was a special occasion because it was her first date with Tsukune. He didn't even mention Moka or the others. For that brief time, he was all Ruby's.

"There's one more thing," Tsukune said once the meal was over. "Before we get going." Tsukune stood and moved so he was standing over Ruby. "I have something for you." He pulled a box out of his pocket.

"Tsukune?" Ruby looked up at him from her seat in the booth.

"Ruby," Tsukune said. "This winter break has been a busy one for me. I know it has not always been easy on you ether."

"Tsukune, I..." Ruby tried to talk.

"Ruby, I had some time over the break to put some things in perspective," Tsukune went on. "I may not be the man you want me to be, or that I want to be myself, but I feel that I have not done enough to show that I appreciate what you do for me."

"I... Tsukune," Ruby looked around the diner and saw that five strangers were all looking in their direction. Ruby was excited and terrified at the same time.

"Ruby, this is for you," Tsukune said as he opened the box he was holding. Inside was a silver bracelet that resembled barbed wire and a pair of matching rings. The rings and bracelet were connected by a set of thing, crisscrossing, silver chains. It was a piece of jewelry known as a slave bracelet.

"Tsukune..." Ruby breathed as he lifted the bracelet from the box.

"Ruby," Tsukune said as he closed the box and tucked it away. "Give me your hand."

Feeling caught up in a storm of emotions, Ruby raised her left hand up to Tsukune. She wasn't even aware of doing it. Her mind and body didn't seem to be communicating at the moment. As Tsukune fitted the slave bracelet to her hand, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"Ruby," Tsukune said in a gentle voice. "I hope that you will always be there for me."

"Tsukuneeee..." Ruby launched herself at him with a happy cry.

XxxXxxX

Tsukune felt like he was making good use of his last day of the break. Ruby had been pleased by the little date they had shared, and ecstatic with the gift he had given her. He knew that what he had done had been almost a marriage proposal. The idea of giving her a slave bracelet like that was to show that he really did accept her oath to serve him, and that he did want her in his life. She had helped out his mother when she needed it, and he knew all that Ruby had done. Tsukune had no doubt that Ruby would do all that she could for him, or any member of his family. What he had done in that little diner had been a reward that he felt Ruby had earned. For the rest of the trip back to the school, Ruby had held herself so tightly against Tsukune, that he suspected that she gave herself some bruises.

Once they returned to the manor, Tsukune put Ruby to work. She was to prepare a dinner for the Newspaper Club. Tsukune tried to help her, but she wouldn't have it. At one point Ruby broke down in tears, or at least pretended to, and wailed how she was a miserable failure as a slave if her master thought she needed help. Tsukune left her alone after that. Tsukune wondered if he should be worried about how well his slave seemed to control him.

XxxXxxX

It was a fun and casual party. Friends spending time together just for the fun of it. It was also the chance for the Newspaper Club to welcome Kurumu back to school and congratulate her on her work as the Sweetheart Cook. Kurumu, of course, loved the attention. While she had to share Tsukune with Mizore and Moka, Kurumu still managed to enjoy being close to him.

Kurumu had brought gifts for her friends., Holiday presents and souvenirs for the people that were closest to her. All of the young women received sets of new cookware, just as a little perk from Kurumu's job. She had tried to pic out gifts that her friends would enjoy. It was Ruby that Kurumu had the easiest time buying things for. For the dedicated servant, Kurumu gave things that she could use to help take care of her master. Spices and herbs for cooking and a good set of quality knives. For Moka, Kurumu had chosen designer scented candles. For Yukari, given their on going friendly rivalry, Kurumu picked out a collection of racy lingerie. While it was all the perfect size for the little witch, trust a succubus to know how to dress any body type up sexy, Kurumu made comments about the cup sizes probably being too big for her friend. Kokoa's present was a set of books on different kinds of fighting. The young vampire grinned as she flipped through the pages.

It had been Mizore that had given Kurumu the hardest time when it came to buying gifts. Her other half of the Black and White Duet was a modest woman with rather focused interests. Kurumu had been tempted to buy her friend a nice pair of binoculars, but had decided not to. Finally she had settled on a some very cute things that resembled winter clothing, but would only be comfortable to wear someplace tropical for most people. The parka, for example, was mostly just a white, snug, short sleeved jacket that didn't cover the abdomen, with a thin hood trimmed with pink faux fur. It came with matching shorts and boots. It was actually club wear, and not suited to keeping somebody warm unless they were dancing to fast music. For a snow maiden it would be just fine.

"You didn't get anything for Tsukune," Yukari observed at one point.

"That's not true," Kurumu said with a cute pout. "I'm just saving it until later." She gave Yukari a wink. "When we can be alone."

That, of course, ignited a round of mock fighting. While there was some real jealousy, there was no true ill will among the young women. Kokoa nearly stared using her new books as a weapon eager to help out her sister, even if she was unsure why she was fighting. Mizore actually slipped out of the friendly melee and over to Tsukune. By the time the others noticed, Mizore was sitting in Tsukune's lap, kissing him, while he ran his fingers though her hair.

"Mi... Mi... Mi... Mizore!" Kurumu protested.

"Tsukuneeee," Moka complained.

"You were busy," Mizore said. "So I decided to help myself."

"But but but," Moka frowned.

"I love Tsukune every bit as much as ether of you," Mizore said from Tsukune's lap. "I have always said so, and that is never going to change. Someday I am going to have his babies."

"Just take him and be done with it," Kokoa said. "Moka shouldn't have to deal with any of this nonsense."

"Kokoa..." Moka turned to her sister.

"We may be able to work something out," Kurumu said as she moved in on Tsukune and Mizore. "My mother always tells me how men like a little variety."

"Kurumu..." Tsukune and Moka protested together.

Kurumu didn't say anything. She just pushed at Mizore until she could climb onto Tsukune's lap as well. She slipped an arm around Tsukune neck, and while rubbing a hand against his chest, she kissed him. Tsukune was now trapped in his chair by the two women.

Moka glared at her 'friends,' and a growl escaped her throat. She stalked over to where Tsukune sat torn between smacking the smile off his face, or smacking Kurumu and Mizore cross-eyed. She reached past the other two to grab a hold of Tsukune's head.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Tsukune?" Moka asked in a low voice.

"I'm not going to lie," Tsukune said. "I love you too much to even try."

"You..." Moka growled.

"But I am out numbered," Tsukune went on. "What should I do? I've said it before. I am weak. I love you all, I care about you as my friends, and more. I want to do what I can to make you happy."

"Some day you will have to make a choice," Moka said flatly.

"I already did," Tsukune said in a firm tone. "And you know it."

"Damn you, Tsukune," Moka said. She nearly lifted Tsukune from his chair as she pulled his head up to kiss him.

"We have school tomorrow," Moka said as she released Tsukune's head. "And we have to be up early to pass out our paper." She threw a quick look towards her sister and grimaced. "Tsukune, you better not be late." She shot a look at the other two. "I'll see you in the morning."

Kokoa, with her new books held tight, had a small smile on her face as she left with Moka. Mizore and Kurumu pushed at each other for a moment playfully. Finally Kurumu spoke up.

"Mizore," Kurumu said. "If I could, I would like to give Tsukune his present tonight."

"Alright," Mizore said, showing no sign of moving from Tsukune's lap.

Kurumu made a sour face.

Mizore smiled innocently.

"Would your please give us a little privacy," Kurumu said.

"It will cost you," Mizore replied.

"What?" Kurumu questioned.

"I'll leave you two alone tonight," Mizore said. "But you will owe me a night when I ask for it."

"Alright," Kurumu replied. "I will give you two a night alone at some point, but I'm not guaranteeing when."

"Close enough," Mizore said with a nod. She collected one more kiss from Tsukune before working her way to her feet. "Good night, Tsukune."

"Good night, Mizore," Tsukune said to her. "I'll see you in the morning."

With a minimum of protest, Mizore took Yukari with her as she headed for the door. Now alone with Tsukune in the room, Kurumu didn't hesitate to kiss him. Much to her enjoyment, Tsukune kissed her her back. He more than just kissed her. He had one arm around her waist as they kissed, while his free hand caressed her breast. Kurumu could feel her desire rising.

"Master," Ruby called out from the doorway. "The bath is ready."

"Ruby..." Kurumu protested the mood breaking interruption.

"Yes?" Ruby said with a smile, her hands neatly folded at the waist.

Kurumu didn't say anything. She just glared at Ruby, knowing that the other woman had timed her intrusion on purpose. Before Kurumu could decide on a course of action, Tsukune reminded her of where she was, by gently squeezing her breast. Ruby was quickly forgotten as Kurumu turned her attention back to the man she loved.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said with a smile as he continued to play with her body. "Would you like to take a bath with me?"

Kurumu was glad to be back at the academy. Yes her friends could be frustrating, but Tsukune made it all worth while. The bath was more about the sharing than the cleaning, but that didn't stop them from getting very clean, wings and all. By the time Tsukune and Kurumu actually finished in the bathroom, their good clean fun had gotten more than a little dirty, in fun ways. Once they reached the bed, the passionate play continued. Once they're energy was spent and their desires satisfied, Tsukune and Kurumu cuddled close together to sleep.

"Damn," Kurumu muttered as she drifted towards sleep. "I forgot to give you your present."


	156. Remote Monday

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 156

The school was filled with a positive energy. While many students were still trying to get out of the holiday frame of mind, most were feeling at least partly recharged and ready to learn. When the Newspaper Club passed out their latest edition, it had been a complete sell-out. The amount of donations collected had even been enough to offset the cost of printing with some to spare, which was a nice change. Even the school's staff was in a positive mood.

"Good morning everyone," Nekonom sensei said as she entered the classroom. "This will be your last term at Youkai Academy, so we will be focusing on how to prepare you for getting along in the human world. By the end of the week, you are to see your career counselors to discuss your job or school options."

Tsukune gave a little nod of his head as he listened to his teacher's words. What she said made good sense, and because he already had a career plan in mind, it would be an easy assignment to take care of. He even shot a quick look to Kurumu and shared a smile with her, knowing that she also had a plan for the future.

"We also want to make sure everybody is able to get along in the human world," The teacher continued. "So we will be performing special practice exercises for how to blend in in common situations. After Homeroom today, all third years are to report to the gym for the start of the first practice session."

Tsukune felt a chill run up his back. He remembered all too well the 'special training' from the start of his second year. He hated to think what was coming as visions of the dangerous fruit gathering trip flashed though his mind.

Tsukune's chill grew stronger as he and his classmates made their way to the gym. Everybody was made to draw lots, ordering them into random groups. Only Kurumu ended up in the same group as Tsukune. For the rest of the morning, as directed by the staff, the groups of students role-played through different possible scenarios that they might encounter in the workplace. It was all about trying to act normal while keeping others from getting too close, to protect their youkai identities. Topics like how do dissuade being pressured into a date were discussed and practiced. Kurumu excelled at that.

"My boyfriend wouldn't like that," Kurumu said one time.

The excuse of being in a relationship already was a good way to keep most people from trying to get a date. Another scenario was the infamous office drinking party. The question was how to keep from being caught up in a situation where a youkai might lose control, or their coworkers might catch them in an unguarded moment. Tsukune had a quick way out of that.

"My girlfriend promise to make a special dinner tonight." Tsukune said while lifting his eyebrows. "But she has to work early tomorrow so I can't be late."

The staff informed the students that each week there would be a different set of exercises. It was important that every student be ready to handle themselves out in the human world. As a parting shot, each student was to write a paper about themselves that explained who they were, or who they were supposed to be rather, out in the human world.

As the third year students headed for lunch, Tsukune had a sense of confidence. His friends had helped him to learn with awkward situations, the hard way. The writing assignment would be easy, because he had such a normal and unassuming background. Kurumu, a born and bred city girl, shared Tsukune's confidence about the exercises and the writing assignment.

During lunch, it was student life as usual for Tsukune. He was hungry and looking forward to the obento that Ruby had packed for him. Because she had spent the night with him, Ruby had also made a lunch for Kurumu and the succubus did not have a special one of her own to offer Tsukune. There was still no danger of Tsukune being under fed. Moka had made a large bento to share with Tsukune, and so had Mizore. While everybody was settling into place around their usual table, the twins, Kumi and Rumi, arrived with Tsukune's mail and the summery reports from the Student Police. The lingered long enough to exchange pleasantries before heading off to their own lunch.

A quick scan of his mail reminded Tsukune how little privacy he had at the academy. Among the few normal requests for advice, the bulk of his mail was from students who had heard in one way or another that his mother had been hurt, and had sent him letters and cards offering their sympathy and support. He put them aside for later and turned his attention to the food in front of him.

After school, Tsukune and Moka attended the Student Council meeting. The usual business was discussed. The Dance Committee was asked, because of popular request from the female students, to organize a formal dance before the end of the school year. With plenty of time to plan, Tsukune didn't think he would have too much to stress over. After the meeting, he and Moka enjoyed a slow walk through the woods. It took them over an hour to reach the student village, but they arrived smiling.

Tsukune returned to the manor to be welcomed home by Ruby. She was smiling happily as she helped him get settled into the library to tackle his studies. All the while, she was aware of Tsukune's posture.

"Master," Ruby asked. "What is wrong? Why are you so tense?"

"Because it is Monday," Tsukune said with a grim smile. "And nothing has gone wrong yet."

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Ogono Aiko looked around the classroom with a small sense of nervousness. It was the first day back from Winter break and she had been called to a meeting with the Headmistress. Also with her was a collection of her fellow students who all shared some level of uneasiness at the sudden meeting. A little nervous conversation confirmed that there was a girl from every class in the school. The chatter died off as the headmistress entered.

"Thank you for coming," The Headmistress said, as if the assembled girls had been given a choice. "I asked for you to come here to discuss making some changes in our school."

Aiko's attention was focused on the Headmistress. She felt a tingle run down her spine as she sat up just a little straighter. Her nervousness was suddenly matched with a sense of excitement.

"Last fall," The Headmistress said. "A group of students was selected to act as our representatives and attended a festival at another elite school. From that time to now, I have not heard a single negative thing about that school, its festival, or the way our representatives carried themselves. Some of you may recall that there had been some tension around our school last November. While it had raised some concerns, there was no real problem. Those of you from certain families know that sometimes security can be an issue when meeting new people. When elites interact, those concerns can become highlighted, and that is all that had happened."

"Since that time," The Headmistress continued. "I have been approached by a few individuals about the possibility of creating opportunities for our students to gain more experience in interacting not only with others of high station, but with the broader community of which we must be aware of."

The Headmistress paused for effect. The tension coming from the assembled school girls was almost an audible hum. The Headmistress resisted the urge to smile as she saw the excited, shining eyes focused on her. The girls were hanging on her every word.

"It has been decided," The Headmistress resumed. "That in order to help our students become successful and responsible individuals, that it would be in our best interest to make some small changes to the school."

Aiko felt her body clenching with excitement. The last known change to the school had been a change in the uniform policy about permitting makeup, and that had been only five years ago. It gave Aiko a thrill to know that she was a part of the reason that the school was changing anything.

"The first change we will be enacting," The Headmistress informed the assembled girls. "Is the formation of a student advisory council. Each of you was selected by your homeroom teacher to represent your class. You will be the first advisory council. Your duty will be to help facilitate communication between the staff and the student body. You will be acting, as a body, as an adviser to my office."

Aiko was shrewd enough to understand what the Headmistress was saying. The Advisory Council would have no real authority. The most they would be able to do is help the rest of the student have a chance to have any problems be heard by the Headmistress. When she considered that being made a part of the council was by appointment form the staff, it was clear that the school was going to be as autocratic as ever.

"The second thing we are going to do with the aim of improving our school," The Headmistress went on. "Is to organize a school festival." She had to pause to allow a brief explosion of excited whispers. "Depending upon how well the students do with this, I will decide if a festival will be made into an annual event, or not." She gave the girls a firm look. "As the students' representatives, it will be up to the advisory council to plan and organize the festival. I have reviewed the schedule for the term. The festival will be held in six weeks, over National Foundation Day weekend. You will coordinate with me for approval of all events and activities, and for the use of any school buildings or resources." The Headmistress gave the girls one more searching look. "Do not forget who you are and what you represent. I will be keeping a sharp watch on all of you. That is all for now."

"Stand," Aiko said almost on instinct. She stood even as she heard everybody around her following her order. "Bow."

Once the Headmistress left the classroom, excited girls started giving voice to their thoughts. The air was filled with excited chatter. Aiko's mind was racing as she tried to read through everything the Headmistress had said.

"Aiko," One of the third years from another class called out to her. "What do we do?"

"Huh?" Aiko blinked.

"That's right!" Another girl perked up. "Aiko was one of the representatives."

"Right," said a third girl. "Aiko, you should have some idea what we should do."

Aiko quickly found herself at the center of everybody's attention. From their words, mostly to each other. It was clear that they were looking to her for directions. Her schoolmates seemed to think her limited experience from attending Tsukune's school's festival made her best qualified to help plan their own event. As excited and hopeful faces focused on her while her schoolmates fired questions at her, Aiko suppressed the urge to cringe. Under the pressure of her schoolmates excited expectations, she had a sudden urge to call out for help.

Aiko's thought suddenly became focused. The wild speculation and endless questions cleared. She knew what she should do.

"Everybody," Aiko said in a voice that only shook a little. "Before we do anything, we need to find out what everybody else thinks. Let's go back to the dorms and start spreading the news."

An excited cheer answered Aiko's words. The room quickly emptied as girls hurried, with as much dignity as they could muster, back to the dorms. Aiko let the others have a head start, taking her time to gather her thoughts. She knew what she had to do first. She had to call for help, and there was only one person who she could think of that would understand what she needed. Aiko needed to call Tsukune.

XxX

Aiko realized that she might have a problem getting a hold of Tsukune in a hurry. As soon as she could get to her dorm room, she went for her cell phone. A call to Tsukune's cell only reached his voice mail. Aiko remembered how cut off his school was, so she didn't bother with trying an email. Aiko decided to try a different approach, and went to hunt down Tanaka Iris. While Aiko liked Tsukune and wanted to stay in touch with him, they had even exchanged holiday emails, Iris was dating one of his school mates. It made sense that Iris would want even more to be in touch with her boyfriend, Aiko hoped that her friend would have a good way to get in touch with her boyfriend, and therefore Tsukune, quickly.

Iris, as it turned out, was able to help Aiko. Aiko had explained the new plans for a school festival to her friend, and how she wanted to get a hold of Tsukune. He had helped with his school's festival so he would have some idea of what was needed, but with only six weeks notice, waiting on the mail seemed like a delay that would be best avoided. Iris gave Aiko a phone number and explained that it was to a public phone at the academy. If she called it, and somebody was close by to answer it, they should be able to give a message to Tsukune. Aiko thanked her friend before retreating back to her room. She tried to call the number as soon as she got her excitement under control, but nobody answered. She decided that she would have to call at a better time.

XxxxxxxXXxxxxxXX

The freighter pulled into Gobo Harbor as the sun was setting. It wasn't a very large freighter, but then again, Gobo Harbor was a small port. Gobo Harbor was more for fishing boats, both private and commercial, than cargo traffic. The freighter, according to its log was from the southern islands. Because of it's late arrival at the port, the harbor master's office informed the captain that he would have to wait until morning for a customs inspection before unloading. The captain had no problem with waiting. His cargo was non perishable. The unlisted passengers, who had paid the captain very handsomely for the ride, were also unconcerned with the delay. By morning they would be many miles away from the harbor. By using mundane transportation, it was hoped that their movements would be harder to track, and thus less likely to give warning to their prey.

They were a small group of three. One group that was a part of a larger plan. Each group would travel by indirect routes until they came together near their target. If all went well, the job would be over before an alarm could be sounded.

XxxXxxX

Tsukune was wondering if Monday was maybe taking a little extra time to recover from the holidays. Tuesday morning had started out free of any immediate problems. As he walked to school with his friends, they crossed paths with Inari. After an exchange of greetings, she fell a little behind, and walked to school with them.

A brief conversation about Monday's special training revealed that Inari was as amused by the exercises as Tsukune. It seemed like a good idea, but like Kurumu, Inari agreed that the people with human world experience should be allowed to be a little more constructive with their time. It was Moka that pointed out that the students with outside experience should make it their responsibility to help their less fortunate schoolmates to prepare for life after graduation.

The first half of the day went normal enough. There was a pop quiz in math, but Tsukune was able to knock it out without much worry. He was even able to pass word that there would be a meeting of the Dance Committee after school. At lunch, his regular mail delivery was more of the usual, and didn't distract him from the enjoying the company of his friends. The break in the routine came towards the end of lunch when a second year Student Police that Tsukune didn't know too well came trotting up.

"Captain Sempai," The boy had called out.

"Yes?" Tsukune gave the boy his full attention. He recognized him as a member of the reserve roster. He was of an average build with an almost girlish face, and a little too shy to work alone. Tsukune couldn't recall the boy's name, but remembered that he would be placed on runner duty or made a third member of a patrol group once in a while, hoping he would build a little more confidence.

"Captain Sempai," The boy said again. "There was a call for you on the public phone. The person who answered it was asked to get a message to you. He asked me to find you and tell you about it."

"What was the message?" Tsukune asked, feeling tense. He was worried that his cousin might be trying to reach him about his mother again.

"It was a girl that called you," The boy said. "I was told that she called you and wanted you to call her. I think the name was Organ love song."

"Organ...?" Tsukune raised an eyebrow.

"Lovesong," The boy nodded. "Yes sir."

"Alright," Tsukune nodded, trying to look confident even if he was feeling confused. "Well done. Thank you."

"Yes sir," The boy gave a small bow before hurrying off.

Tsukune looked around the table at his friends and blinked in confusion. The message didn't make sense. Try as he might, he couldn't figure it out.

"Love song?" Tsukune questioned out loud.

"Aiko?" Moka questioned back.

"Aiko?" Tsukune cocked his head to one side as he thought about it. "Organ Aiko..." Tsukune's face brightened and he snapped his fingers. "Ogono Aiko." He gave a little nod. "It was probably her."

"It could have been," Moka agreed.

"Are you going to call her back?" Kurumu asked.

"Later," Tsukune have a little shake of his head. "Lunch is almost over, and if it's something serious, I want to be able to give it my full attention.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

Aiko was feeling nervous. Her insides felt full of rocks. All day long her school mates had an excited air about them, and the kept giving her happy looks. Somehow they were looking to her to make the festival a success. Aiko wished she could understand why the others seemed to be focusing on her. She had tried to call Tsukune before school started without success. When she tried again at lunch, somebody had answered and had agreed to get a message to Tsukune.

After that Aiko could only wait. Her anxiousness grew as lunch passed without a call back. In violation of school rules, Aiko had kept her cell phone with her, on vibrate, for the rest of the day, hoping to get a call back. When classes let out for the day, she was starting to feel abandoned. In spite of her lack of appetite, Aiko was thinking about getting supper when she heard the buzz coming from her cell phone.

XxxxXXxxXX

Tsukune had to wait until he was free to call Aiko. First he had to get through the rest of his classes for the day. After the school day was over, he had to spend time with the Dance Committee. While there was plenty of time to plan out the next school dance, Tsukune wanted to get the committee working on ideas sooner rather than later. After his meeting he headed back to the manor to collect his cell phone and look up Aiko's number.

Tsukune decided against using the public phone to call Aiko. He had Hiru carry him from under the barrier so he could get a good signal to use his cell phone. It had seemed a little silly to use his cell phone only as filling tool for contact information. Once out from under the barrier, Tsukune turned his phone on and gave it time to start up and get a signal. Almost immediately it chirped to let him know he had messages. Checking his voice mail confirmed that it was Aiko that was trying to get a hold of him. With that settled, he called her back.

"Hello, Tsukune?" Aiko answered on the second ring. "Is that you?"

"Hello Aiko," Tsukune said. "Is everything all right?"

"Oh thank goodness you called," Aiko said, her voice sounding relieved. "I need your help."

"Aiko," Tsukune's voice grew firm. "What's wrong?"

"Tsukune," Aiko said. "I need your advice. My school is going to try holding a festival. Because I attended your school's festival, a lot of people are looking to me for guidance, but I don't know what to do. Please, Tsukune. You said you were on your school's Festival Committee. Is there anything you can do to help me?"

"Alright," Tsukune said, suppressing a sigh. "Take a moment to relax and I'll try to help you out."

"Oh thank you Tsukune," Aiko's relief was clear over the phone.

"The first thing you need to do is get a committee together," Tsukune said. "You don't want to be the only person in charge. It is alright if you are the head of the committee, because you will have help, but of you try to be in charge by yourself, you're going to get buried in problems."

"Start a committee," Aiko repeated. "Got it."

"Next, get everybody to start brainstorming ideas for the festival," Tsukune said. "It doesn't mater how wild the ideas are, just write them all down. Have every class and club do their own brainstorming too. Get everybody's lists together so you can compare them. That should help you get started."

XxxXxxX

"Thank you so much, Tsukune," Aiko said as she scribbled down notes. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"I'm glad I can help," Tsukune said.

"This is going to help me a lot," Aiko said. "Now I at least have a place to start. I was lost before."

"I know the feeling," Tsukune said with feeling.

"If I need any more help," Aiko asked hopefully. "Can I call you again?"

"Sure," Tsukune agreed. "I'll try to check my messages every day or so."

"Thank you, Tsukune," Aiko breathed. "Thank you so much."

They ended their call after that. They exchanged a few pleasantries as Tsukune offered her good luck and Aiko gave her thanks once more before concluding their conversation. Aiko closed her cell phone and gave a deep sigh of relief.

Aiko felt better after talking to Tsukune. She now had some idea of what she should do. She also felt better knowing that Tsukune was there for her when she needed him. A part of Aiko looked forward to calling Tsukune for advice frequently. A part of her wanted to struggle through without help, to prove how capable she was, and to make Tsukunen proud of her.


	157. The Wrong Question

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 157

Tsukune returned to the Academy with a sense of doubt prodding him. He was wondering how much help Aiko was going to need, and wondered how much he should give. He also wondered if Aiko's call for help was his usual Monday luck trying to sneak up on him from a new direction. He hoped that nothing got out of hand.

"Welcome home Master," Ruby said as he entered the manor. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, thank you," Tsukune replied.

As Ruby took his helmet and jacket, Tsukune heard the sound of chimes coming from under her clothes. Tskune gave her a careful look, which was answered by Ruby's blushing smile. Tsukune sighed and shook his head even as he felt himself smiling.

Tsukune knew that Ruby wanted his attention. He had to admit that a part of him wanted to giver her the attention she wanted. He tried to push such thought out of his head as he turned his focus to his school work. With as much as he had to accomplish to earn the future he wanted, Tsukune could not let his grades suffer for the sake of spending time with Ruby or anybody else.

Fortunately Tuesdays were not usually over burdened by assignments. The evening passed quickly into night. He powered through the work that would be due the next day, getting it all done before supper. After he ate, he finished the rough draft of his human world background story assignment. He decided to ask Moka to go over the rough draft before he finalized the paper. It would be a way to share a little more of himself with her, and help him produce a better finished product. With that taken care of for the night, Tsukune packed his school bag and got ready for a bath.

Tsukune carried his school bag with him to the master bedroom, just because he didn't like leaving it lying around. He found Ruby waiting for him in the bedroom. She was wearing a light robe that covered her to mid thigh that was barely held closed by a belt tied around her waist. He shook his head and smiled as he started to undress for his bath. Ruby followed him into the bathroom.

"Master," Ruby said. "May I be of service to you?"

"Yes you may," Tsukune answered. He could practically feel her smile behind him as he sat on the wash stool.

Tsukune had resisted for a long time having Ruby do every little thing for him, especially things he could do himself without any trouble. He still wanted to be able to take care of himself. It just seemed kind of wasteful to have somebody else doing the same things he could, when that other person could be doing just about anything else. Ruby cooking for him had not been a hard thing to accept, because she was a better cook than he was, and because she had to eat too, so all she had to do was prepare a little additional food an they could both eat. When it came to bathing, Tsukune felt that he could wash himself just fine, and that Ruby could spend that time pursuing her own hobbies. Now, as Tsukune let Ruby wash his back, he had to admit that he was getting used to the care and attention that Ruby showed him. He also had to admit that it felt good to have her scrubbing his back.

Yes, Tsukune knew he could take care of himself, and he probably should whenever the opportunity presented itself. But Ruby really wanted to do things for him. Lord Gray had explained that it was a way of seeking attention and a sense of worth and belonging that motivated her. Tsukune could make Ruby happy just by letting her make his life easier and thanking her for it. With that thought in mind, it was silly to not enjoy her efforts when he could.

After a good scrubbing all over and getting rinsed down, it was time for a good hot soak. Tsukune settled into the bath for a while and let his mind run through the events of the day and on through the schedule for tomorrow. His schedule was blessedly empty for the next few days, but he was confident that the respite would not last long. He thought about how he could spend time with his girlfriends before his life got busy again, even while a part of him winced at how much of a pig he was to let himself be in love with more than one woman.

As he climbed out of the bath a while later, Ruby appeared with a fluffy towel. She helped Tsukune dry off and gave him a gentle massage at the same time. Tsukune let himself enjoy her attention and tried to relax. When he was ready to go to bed, Ruby followed him.

"Master..." Ruby said.

"Hmmm?" Tsukune looked in her direction.

"Are you tired?" Ruby asked while dry washing her hands and not meeting his eyes.

"Yes I am," Tsukune said with a nod.

"Oh," Ruby responded with a note of disappointment.

"It's been a busy day," Tsukune said. "Make sure you wake me up on time in the morning, but if you get out of bed before me, try to let me sleep."

"Yes, Master..." Ruby nodded. Then Tsukune's words suddenly registered. "Yes Master," Ruby said again, smiling widely as she moved towards the bed.

XXXXXXX

Tsukune was rested and feeling good as he headed out the door for school in the morning. He quickly met up with his friends, and greeted them each warmly. As they started to school together, Tsukune told them about his conversation with Aiko. Together they speculated how the all girls school would do with their first festival, and what kinds of things the students would try to do. They were still talking about it when the ran into Inari again.

Inari was coming from the path to the dorms along with Kokoa when she encountered Tsukune and the others. She was aware of the questioning looks that Tsukune's inner circle gave him, but she greeted them all in a friendly manner. Tsukune greeted her politely with a warm smile. Together with the Newspaper Club, Inari walked to school.

XxxOOxxX

Kurumu was feeling a little miffed all morning. Tsukune's little lieutenant was not fooling her in the slightest. The girl was head over heals for Tsukune, and Kurumu didn't care for it. Kurumu knew she had to share Tsukune with Moka, the vampire had met Tsukune first after all. If Moka had not done all that she had, Kurumu knew that she would never had met Tsukune. The succubus knew that she had to accept Moka as a part of Tsukune's life. Of course Moka had to accept that Kurumu was a part of Tsukune's life thanks to the bond they shared. Kurumu, a little grudgingly, even accepted Mizore and Ruby being a part of Tsukune's life. They were all a team in a way, kind of like a family. It was the idea of somebody else worming their way into their group, taking up even more of Tsukune's affections that got under Kurumu's skin.

Kurumu didn't want to hurt Tsukune. She didn't want to act like a jealous girlfriend when she was almost the 'Other Woman' herself. Kurumu wanted a way to keep as much of Tsukune's attention for her own, but was unsure of how to go about it. She decided to look for some support.

"Moka," Kurumu called out to her friend and competitor as the class let out for lunch. "Can you come with me for a moment?" She made a quick gesture in the direction of the closest girls' restroom.

"Sure," Moka said. She turned to Tsukune briefly.

"Tsukune," Moka smiled. "I'll catch up to you in a little while."

"Alright," Tsukune nodded even as he felt Mizore slipping up beside him.

Kurumu lead Moka off to the girls' restroom, but hurried past it. Moka, puzzled, followed her. Kurumu turned down a short side hall and did a quick scan to make sure she would have a little privacy to talk with Moka.

"Kurumu," Moka questioned. "What is this about?"

"Moka," Kurumu said a little abruptly. "I have to ask you something. You're always trying to live up to being a proud vampire, and even when you're not, your trying to be some proper lady. How can you not be bothered by the way Tsukune makes friends with other women."

"Who ever said it didn't bother me?" Moka asked smirk. "I remember trying to keep you away from Tsukune enough times, for all the good it did."

"It did me a lot of good," Kurumu told her friend. "Because of Tsukune, and you, I have had a chance to grow up If it had not been for Tsukune, and you, I would probably already be working for some hostess club like my mother, if not enslaved by Fairy Tail. I am grateful to you both."

"What I'm talking about," Kurumu went on. "Is the other women that keep coming along. There were those human girls last Summer. And then that girl from his home town we met at his mother's. And how about all the girls here? That Inari is starting to get closer to Tsukune, and she can't be the only one that wants to get closer. Tsukune practically has his own cult following. How can you stand it?"

"I keep reminding myself that I trust Tsukune," Moka said. "Besides, Tsukune has already chosen me above all others."

"What do you mean by that?" Kurumu questioned.

"Remember when I didn't let him talk to you for a day?" Moka said with a raised eyebrow. "Tsukune chose me."

"That was a one time thing," Kurumu argued.

"You think so?" Moka challenged the succubus. "That is not the case. Tsukune chose me when he refused to leave me behind on our first day here. He chose me when you first tried to break us up. Tsukune chose me when Mizore came along. He chose me when he refused to leave me and put his life on the line for mine against the Outcast Ayashi. He chose me after he had been permanently changed by my blood when he refused to let me run away, when I thought he would be better off without me." Moka's face became flush as she talked and her eyes started to shine with bitter-sweet tears. "Tsukune chose me over himself, his family, you, or anybody else. Tsukune chose me, and that was before I asked him to swear himself to me. When I did ask him, when I gave in to my own selfishness, again, and asked him to swear himself to me, Tsukune agreed. Since that day, Tsukune has accepted me, all of me, and has given me power over how he lives his life."

"Oh no, Kurumu," Moka said with a glare. "There is no way I couldn't be bothered by how all of you other women keep chasing after my Tsukune."

"Your..." Kurumu found herself ready to argue.

"You asked me how I can put up with it," Moka continued right over Kururmu's protest. "I put up with all of you by remembering all that Tsukune has done for me, all he has sacrificed for me, and all that he continues to do for me because he wants me to be happy, while I have been nothing but selfish and demanding. Even when I want to be a good friend, and a good girlfriend, to Tsukune, this damn cross on my chest comes off, and suddenly we become even more selfish. I put up with you, Mizore, Ruby, and anybody else that comes along, because if you bring my Tsukune even a moment of happiness, if you give him even a single reason to smile, then I am thankful, because I owe him so god damn much more than I will ever be able to repay."

"But..." Kurumu was stunned by the outburst of emotion from her friend. She had never expected such an explosion of emotions could come from asking a question. "But... But..." Kurumu couldn't get her words to come out. She was having trouble even remembering what she wanted to say.

"And in case you think I'm just getting worked up over nothing," Moka growled. "Let me remind you of something." She reached up and tapped the seal that hung from her neck. "I am the nice one. I am the one that wants to have friends and get along with everybody. I'm the same Moka you tried to take Tsukune away from in the first place. And guess what..." She gave Kurumu a bloodthirsty look. "There are times when_ I_ want to rip your throat out. I want to punish each and every one of you for coming anywhere near my Tsukune. If I thought for even one moment that you had a chance to take Tsukune away from me, that I would truly lose him, I would take the rosario off."

"But you can't," Kurumu protested.

"I can't pull the seal off," Moka nodded slowly. "But look carefully, Kurumu. There is a buckle on the rosario. I can take it off any time I want. If I did, I would essentially be killing myself. The Moka that I am right now would be gone forever. But let me point out that I love Tsukune. I love Tsukune so god damn much that I would rather die than live without him. I know it would hurt him if he lost me, but if I thought I would lose him to you or any of the others, I could do it. I could take off the rosario. I might be gone, but there would still be a Moka for you to face, and she is not the nice one, but she loves Tsukune every bit as much as I do. With me out of her way, what do you think would happen then?"

"I... I.." Kurumu didn't like the image that was rushing through her mind right then.

Moka took a moment to calm herself down. She even had to argue with her inner self to get her emotions under control. Finally she was able to take some calming breaths.

"To answer your other question," Moka said in a smooth voice. "How can I, as a Vampire, allow you all to chase after Tsukune? It is simple. Tsukune is a man of power. Every single one of you that falls at his feet offering up you heart just proves how worthy he is of his power and position." Moka started to turn away.

"As a man of power and position," Moka explained. "Tsukune can have worshipers, followers, and groupies. It will only make him look more powerful. And as my sworn follower, it will elevate me even higher. As for what he does with the rest of you, a man can own prize race horses, or have a kennel for breeding dogs. Every man needs a hobby." Moka walked away. Over her shoulder she added one last thing. "Excuse me, but my Tsukune is waiting for me."

XxxXxxxX

Aiko hoped she was doing things the right way. She had set out to follow Tsukune's advice first thing the next morning. During breakfast, she had talked to her friends to help get them thinking up ideas. By the time lunch was over, she ad spoken with people from every year, and had asked them to help spread the word to get everybody brainstorming. By the end of the day, the school was filled with excited talk. When she had a chance to meet members of the Advisory Council. Aiko had shared Tsukune's suggestions with them, hoping that they would be able to work with her in collecting and organizing ideas for the festival.

Aiko had some confidence in what she was doing, even if she also felt nervous. Her confidence came from her trust in Tsukune and the guidance he had given her. She also felt that she had his support if she needed more advice in the future. She didn't know how her confidence was being perceived by her school mate, only that they were listening to her.

XxxxXxxxX

By the time Moka had caught up to Tsukune for lunch, she had gotten herself under control. She had even taken the time to wash her face and check her makeup, to be sure that her little outburst of emotions wouldn't show. Tsukune had an unfortunate ability to pick up on things some times. Even if she had appeared under control, Moka was still a little upset. Smile as she might, Moka remained on edge for the rest of the school day. She was actually looking forward to being alone for a while after school let out.

Moka had been glad to get back to her little house in the village. Once she had gotten back to her room, she had shed her uniform. Moka had rid herself of her school clothes as if they had offended her. After stripping down, she tied on a robe and let herself fall back onto her bed to relax for a while. Her inner self was just as willing to ignore everything for a little while. Their peaceful moment was short lived however.

Moka heard a knock at the front door. Even as she stirred, she could detect Ruby's presence. Moka waved off Kiyo as both young women emerged from their rooms. Moka knew that Ruby had to be there to talk to her, and hoped that the witch was bringing her some good news.

"Yes?" Moka said as she opened the door.

"Moka," Ruby said with only the smallest bow of her head. "Tsukune asked me to invite you to have supper with him tonight. If you agree, he will come by at eight o'clock this evening, to pick you up for your date with him."

"Please tell your master," Moka said. "That I would be most pleased to dine with him tonight. I will be expecting him at eight."

XxxxX

Tsukune check his appearance one last time before heading for the door. He had chosen to dress on the nice side of casual for his date with Moka. Tsukune knew that it was unlikely that his free time would last. Even with the Student Police, school, the Newspaper Club, and his time on duty with the police, he had less pressure on him than just a few weeks ago. The local police force had enough part time people trained up to cover most of its needs. He understood that some trickery had been used to make it all work, altered records and some strange ways imparting knowledge, in the place of actually making everybody attend even a basic police academy course. But with enough people already trained up, however it was done, it meant that Tsukune didn't have to make time to do it. The Student Police were mostly Akira's responsibility for the last term of the year. Tsukune was willing to help out, but his second in command needed to get used to being in charge. Likewise, Tsukune wanted Kokoa to take on some of the responsibilities as the editor of the school paper. He wanted his juniors to have a chance to get used to what they would be doing in the next school year while he was still around to help them out a little. This helped free up some of Tsukune's time. With that free time, he had decided the thine he wanted to do the most was try to enjoy his life as a student. To that end, he had asked Moka out on a date. He intended to go out with Moka, and sometimes with the others, on real dates. He wanted to spend time with her that was not about fight training, school politics, or structured activities. Tsukune wanted to spend time with Moka in the ways he thought a high school couple should.

While Tsukune wanted to do things in a way he though of as close to normal, he knew he had to make some concessions to where he was, and who he would be with. Accepting the role of a high school student with a job, he could afford to go on real dates, and even use Hiru to do so. He just had to pretend that his job was normal, and that high school students with high performance motorcycles were more of a common thing. Tsukune wanted to have the chance to enjoy his time with Moka, and was willing to ignore a few oddities to do it.

XxxX

Moka was feeling a little conflicted about her date with Tsukue. While she was more than happy to spend time with him, his invitation had put her under pressure. She had to work on her school assignments so that she could have the free time for a date. She also needed time to get ready for a date. It added to her frustration that she did not know what Tsukune was planing. When he knocked on her door, Moka was a little surprised to feel a rush of happy excitement.

The date turned out to be dinner at a cozy eatery just off the Mononoke Arcade. It was just out side of the shopping district frequented by the students of the Academy but still in a prosperous section of the town. Moka approved of Tsukune's decision. The place was clean, but with enough small signs of wear and tear that spoke of steady business. The mid evening hour was off of the peak dining time, so the place was more than half empty. Moka observed that the other customers were at least interested in beer as food. She suspected that later it would be all about the beer for them.

"Moka," Tsukune said once they were seated in a booth. "Thank you for coming out with me tonight."

"I was very pleased that you invited me," Moka replied.

"Moka," Tsukune smiled. "I hope that you and I can spend more time together. Time where you and I can share each others company."

"I would like that, Tsukune," Moka said with a smile of her own.

Tsukune made sure that for the entire evening to be careful of what he said. At no point did he name any other of the women in his life. When Moka named one of them, Tsukune would acknowledge what she said, answer whatever question she asked, and then try to bring the conversation around to something else. He talked about the meal, school assignments, and the weather. He coaxed Moka into talking about her recent trip to America.

Moka knew what Tsukune was doing. He was making the evening about her. He was making it clear that he wanted to be with her, and that he valued the time they shared together. He was being sweet and attentive, but he was also being sensitive to her feelings. He was not treating her formally, or trying to measure up to some standard, he was taking the time to enjoy himself in her company. Moka could tell that Tsukune was being honest and open with his feelings for her, and it made her warm in side.

As pleasant as the date was, it was not without complaints. Most of the complaints came from Inner Moka. She complained about not being the one with Tsukune. She complained about how he was teasing her with his presence and his sweet nature. At the end of the date, after Tsukune had seen Moka safely to her door and parted with a good night kiss, the only kiss of the entire date, both sides complained that the date had ended too soon.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

It was early morning in Takahama when the men gathered together. They were down at the harbor where a truck had been arranged for them. The truck was filled with special equipment that they were going to take south, truck and all. It was a part of their plan, their cover as they closed in on their target. The men made a quick plan on who would travel with the truck, and who would follow after. Four men were picked to stay with the truck and depart on the next ferry. The others wished them a safe trip and headed off in search of some breakfast.


	158. Different Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 158

Tsukune was enjoying his first week of the new term. Classes were going as well as could be expected. He was getting to spend time with the people that were most important to him. And to add a little light into his life, no new responsibilities had been handed to him. Inari had managed to meet up with him again on Wednesday and Thursday mornings as Tsukune and his friends walked to school. Wednesday after school, Tsukune had taken a walk with Moka in the woods to enjoy a little quiet time with her. The little nibble she took at his neck was just another one of the things he had learned to accept.

It was late Thursday afternoon when Tsukune's happy mood started to slip. He had enjoyed a short date with Kurumu after school as they went shopping together, at her insistence. They had ridden Hiru together out from under the barrier so she could visit a book store. Of course they had to stop at a coffee shop so she could sit in a booth with him and spend a little time as a couple first. As they were leaving the coffee shop, Tsukune pulled out his cell phone and turned it on. While Kurumu was doing the same thing, they walked to the book store. Kurumu was after some cooking magazines. While she shopped she checked for messages from her agent and her mother. Tsukune's phone had chirped with messages as soon as it had a good signal. It was while checking his messages that his god fortune started to take a dip.

Tsukune never really expected a lot of messages when he turned on his cell phone. He knew his friends from Middle School might send him a message once in a while. His cousin had been known to call to check on him also. With what she was going through, Tsukune was not surprised to get a message from Aiko. He resolved to call her in the near future, when he was on a date with Kurumu. Then Tsukune got the message from Lieutenant Tanaka.

_"Mister Aono Tsukune,'_ The recorded voice of Lieutenant Tanaka said. _"Your name has come up recently during an investigation. I feel that it is important that you and I should meet so that we can discuss the situation. Please call me back..."_

Tsukune listened to the message twice to make sure he understood it. He knew that the the lieutenant could be trying to cause him problems again, but he didn't think that was the case. Tsukune considered the mater carefully as Kurumu finished her shopping.

"Tsukune," Kurumu came up to him with a smile. "There's just one more place I want to go." She wrapped her arms around him. "I kind of owe you a present."

"Kurumu," Tsukune smiled. "You don't owe me anything." He put his arms around her. "I'm just glad you're with me."

"Awww," Kurumu blushed happily. "But I already bought your present. I just need to give it to you." She slipped from his embrace and grabbed his hand. "Come on."

Kurumu pulled Tsukune along for a little while. They didn't have to go far before the reached her destination. She pulled Tsukune into a consumer electronics store. She let go of Tsukune and reached into her purse.

"This is what I got for you," She pulled out an unwrapped box and handed it to Tsukune.

Tsukune accepted the box and looked at it. It was the box for new cell phone. Tsukune looked up at Kurumu to see her grinning in his direction.

"Ahhh," Tsukune said. "Kurumu you didn't have to..."

"Of course I didn't have to," Kurumu said, suddenly pushing herself close to Tsukune, her hands touching him in playful ways. "I did it because I want to." She moved away form him. "Take a look."

Tsukune opened the box and was a little puzzled by what he found. The user manual for the phone was resting on top of a collection of accessories. The phone itself was not in the box. He looked up to question Kurumu, and saw her at the service counter talking to a store employee. As he watched, she handed the employee the new phone, and, he recognized, his old phone as well. Tsukune made a sour face as he realized that she had lifted it from his pocket.

Tsukune understood what was happening. Kurumu was doing what she could to make sure that he would be unable to refuse her gift. She had given both phones to the employee so that he could copy all of the data from the old phone to the new one. Tsukune recognized that it would be pointless to argue unless he was willing to hurt Kurumu's feelings. He looked though the user manual for a little while as the employee did what he did with the phones. The phone was one of the new 'smart phones' that had been slowly coming out on the market. Most peope talked about them as if they were going to change everything, but Tsukune wasn't convinced. The new phones were bulky and aside from being a pocket sized digital organizer, they didn't really do anything that a regular phone couldn't do.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said with a smile as she approached him. "Here's your phones. I added all of my numbers to the new one."

"Thank you," Tsukune said, accepting the phones. "We should be getting back. He have to get our things done for school tomorrow."

"Awww," Kurumu pouted. "But Tsukune, I was hoping you and I could... You know..." She batted her eyes at him.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said with a crooked smile. "I love you more that words can say. But that doesn't change the fact that we have school in the morning and studying to do."

"I know," Kurumu sighed. "I love you too."

XxxxX

Tsukune had a decision to make. After he got Kurumu safely back to her house in the village, he returned to the manor to take on his responsibilities and to considered the message from Lieutenant Tanaka. Tsukune considered what he knew of the man. When he had first heard about the lieutenant investigating him, Tsukune thought that it was something to do with Fairy Tail, or maybe something to do with the man's daughter. Besides some basic information, Tsukune only knew what he had learned from their one meeting.

Tsukune wanted to be careful. There were so many people that depended on him to avoid being thoughtless. Tsukune knew he needed more information before he could make a good decision. Of course getting more information was a decision in itself.

XxxxXxxxX

Aiko was wondering if she had done something wrong. In just a few days, she had gone from being just another student to standing out among her schoolmates. The Advisory Committee had accepted her advice on how to get started on organizing the festival, and somehow her name was being connected to the festival in the talk around school. Aiko felt a tension growing between her shoulder blades. If everybody was attaching her name to the festival project, then if it failed she would be the one they blamed.

Aiko wanted to do a good job, but she worried about what would be the best path to take. She knew Tsukune would advise her, but she didn't want to pass her problems on to him. She wanted to show Tsukune that she was capable, even while she wished for his support. Aiko settled for making a daily calls to Tsukune's voice mail to give him small, casual reports on how she was doing with her school's festival. She wasn't overtly asking for help, but if he offered it based on what she told him, she would accept it. She did find that leaving messages did help her feel a little better, so that was something at least.

XxxxXxxxX

There was no denying that something was up Friday morning. Tsukune was feeling more than a little tense, and his friends noticed in spite of his effort to act calm and normal. Inari did not run into them where the path to the dorm met the path to the village. She had walked a good hundred meters towards the village, while looking nervous. Kurumu found herself tensing up at the sight of the other girl, and shot Tsukune a look, wondering what he had done to encourage Inari. Moka flashed a small frown when she saw Inari, and wondered if she had anything to do with why Tsukune was wound up.

Tsukune knew he couldn't keep his friends from noticing that something was going on. He hoped that he could just keep things from getting serious before he knew the whole story himself. The last thing he wanted was to drag his friends into a problem that he could solve on his own. Also, if it turned out that it was only a minor issue, he was afraid that his friends, who would mean well, would somehow make things into a bigger problem than was warranted.

Tsukune tried to act as calm an normal as possible to keep his friends from worrying. He knew he couldn't hold off their prying forever, but he didn't have to. When the class broke for lunch, Tsukune excused himself quickly. Earning him frowns form his girlfriends.

Tsukune had considered how he was going to call Lieutenant Tanaka. The public phones were out of the question. He didn't want to travel out from under the barrier just yet, because he was aware that Kurumu would be able to tell. He settled on going to the Board Chairman's office. Ruby was more than happy to see him in the middle of the day. Tsukune asked if the Board Chairman was available, and when he found out the man was, Tsukune gathered hid determination and entered the inner office.

"Well well, Boy," The Board Chairman said with a cold grin. "What brings you here?"

"I would like to borrow your Phone," Tsukune began. He explained the message he had received and his short term plan. He even included his reasoning for wathing to use the phone in the Board Chairman's office. He was relieved when the man simply gestured towards the phone on his desk with a nod.

"Be my guest," The Board Chairman said.

XxxXxxX

"Lieutenant Tanaka," The man said as he answered his phone. He had just been headed out to lunch when his cell phone had started ringing. He sometimes wondered if his phone had a grudge against his stomach.

"Lieutenant Tanaka," The voice on the other end said. "This is Aono Tsukune. I am returning your call."

Lieutenant Tanaka was surprised. Remembering how much effort it had taken to to locate the young man, he had not expected him to simply call back, especially not so quickly. He gave himself a little shake to get his mind going again.

"Mister Aono," Lieutenant Tanaka said. "Thank you for calling me back so quickly. I had not expected you would."

"Lieutenant," Tsukune said. "You said in your message that it was important that you talk with me. I did not think you would say such things lightly."

"Yes," Lieutenant Tanaka agreed. "I was surprised that your name came up while I was investigating something potentially troublesome. I would like to arrange to meet with you so I can try understand the connection."

"I see," Tsukune said. "What did you have in mind?"

"There is another person I have been... working with," Tanaka said. "Would you be free to meet with us Sunday?"

"I am scheduled to be on duty Sunday," Tsukune said. "If you like, I can meet with you tomorrow afternoon or evening."

"I think that will work," Tanaka said. "If you tell me the location of your school..."

"I'm sorry," Tsukune cut in. "I can't tell you that at this time."

"I see..." Lieutenant Tanaka said with a pause. "Perhaps I can arrange to meet you somewhere. Will you be able to make it to Tokyo tomorrow?"

"I can do that," Tsukune agreed.

"Then I will go ahead and arrange for a place to meet," Tanaka said.

"Go ahead and call my cell phone with the information," Tsukune said. "And I will meet you tomorrow."

"I will do that," Tanaka agreed. "I look forward to speaking with you."

XxxXxxX

After the phone conversation, Tsukune thanked the Board Chairman and headed to meet his friends for what was left of lunch. The Board Chairman accepted the situation with his usual attitude.

"I have confidence in you my boy," The man had said.

By the time Tsukune had reached his friends, most of the lunch break had already passed. He noticed the tension around the table as he sat down. He knew his friends were bothered by his disappearance. Instead of having them be suspicious of his actions, he decided to make an effort to set their minds at ease.

"I'm sorry about that," Tsukune said. "But I had some police business to take care of."

"I understand," Moka said, moving a little closer to Tsukune with her open bento. "You can't help it when these things come up. It is a part of being successful and having people look up to you." She gave him a smile that suggested that she was proud of him as she rested her hand against his arm.

"Don't your worry, Tsukune," Kurumu said, leaning in while offering him a fork full of seasoned rice. "You know I will always wait for you."

In the little lunch break that remained, Tsukune accepted his girlfriends' attentions. They quickly put food into his mouth, feeding him as if they thought he was about to starve to death. Tsukune knew what they were doing. At first feeding him was just an excuse to press in close and inspect him. They were satisfying themselves that he had not been misbehaving. They wanted to make sure that his 'police business' had not involved being close with a police woman, or any other females. Once they were satisfied that he was not giving the attention that should be going to them to someone else, Tsukune's girlfriends continued to feed him just for the fun of it.

XxxxXxxxX

Lieutenant Tanaka had chosen the place for the meeting carefully. The small diner was located near enough businesses that business men would not stand out. Likewise, the area had enough apartments in the area that some younger customers would fit as well. The staff wore cute outfits, without being overtly sexy, or making the place an otaku haven. The eatery was not so formal that a casual meeting would be a curiosity. Nor was the place so frivolous that a serious conversation would be an oddity.

Tanaka sat at a back table where he had a view of the entrance and most of the diner. With him was Ross. Tanaka had brought the man along because they had discovered that they worked well together. Lieutenant Tanaka did not like to admit it, but the other man was perceptive and had a different outlook that had proven useful as they tried to learn about the foreign group that was trying to establish a foothold in Japan. The two men sat drinking coffee slowly as they waited for Aono Tsukune to arrive.

"You really think he'll show?" Ross asked again.

"Yes," Tanaka said, He had answered the same question from his partner at least ten times so far.

"What will you do if he doesn't come alone?" Ross questioned.

"We've been over that," Tanaka grumbled. He let his gaze sweep around the diner, checking the placement of his backup.

"Well," Ross said. "You don't want to talk about the girls," Ross indicated the waitresses and some of the customers was a flip of his hand. "I don't like baseball, and you're not in to football. What's left to talk about but him."

"He'll be here soon," Tanaka said in a low voice as he checked his watch.

"I know, I know," Ross grumbled. "It's just... Oh check them out." He perked up as a trio of cute girls entered.

The three girls stood out among the rest of the people in the diner. The trio were a colorful group that just looked a little out of place. They looked like they were out on a date, but had forgotten to bring their boyfriends. The shortest one had an impressive figure, dressed in a tight pink sweater over even tighter blue jeans. She had a blue scarf and pink gloves, leg warmers , and knit cap. Her cute smile was almost infectious. As soon as she entered she seemed to size up the waitresses' uniforms critically. One of the girls had dressed up to meet her date with the obvious intent of seduction, because she had worn a short skirt and a silk blouse in spite of the cold weather. If it wasn't for the way she dressed, Ross doubted he would have ever noticed the quiet girl. The third member of the group was a contrast to the other two. She had a confident air about her as she removed her black leather coat. She had a red turtleneck sweater that was tight enough to suggest that she had a nice body, but didn't flaunt it. Her trousers were black and snug looking without being confining. They were tucked into polished, black calf-high boots. Her fall of silvery hair made her look like a winter spirit. She was obviously the senior member of the trio

"Not a bad little combo," Ross observed. "Maybe if we have time..."

"I have a daughter their age," Tanaka complained. "Are you trying to goad me?"

"A man needs hobbies," Ross shrugged.

"Look," Tanaka sighed. "We're here for a reason. Aono will be here soon. Everybody is in place in case anything gets out of hand. Just stay focused for a little while."

"Alright, alright," Ross sighed. "It's always work with you."

"If I wasn't working," Tanaka said. "I would at home with my wife right now."

"Yeah," Ross nodded. "I would be with my wife right now too, and I would be wishing I was working."

Lieutenant Tanaka coughed as he suppressed a laugh.

"You need to have more fun in your life," Ross said. "When were done waiting for this Aono guy, let's go over to the club for a drink."

"No," Tanaka said in a flat voice.

"Aww come on," Ross gave his companion a leer. "Miss Himi's been missing you."

"No," Tanaka said again.

"Baaaa," Ross waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "I need a partner with a better sense of fun..." He paused to take a look at the person that entered the diner. "Now he looks like someone that needs to have some fun."

Ross was looking at a young man dressed in dark riding gear. He had dark hair and dark eyes, and a face that looked like it had not smiled in a long time. The young man moved as if he was expecting trouble. Tanaka saw where his companion was looking and stood up.

"I told you he would be here," Tanaka said.

"That's Aono?" Ross question.

"Lieutenant Tanaka," Tsukune said as he approached. "Good afternoon."

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Aono," Lieutenant Tanaka said, holding out his hand.

"You said it was important," Tsukune shared a firm hand shake with the man.

"It is," Tanaka said. "Let me introduce you to Ross. He sometimes helps me with this investigation.

"Hello," Tsukune said, taking in the other man's appearance and attitude.

"You're in high school?" Ross questioned. "What are you, the school guardian?"

"In a sense," Tsukune answered. "I am the captain of the Student Police."

Ross blinked in surprise at a loss for words.

"Please have a seat," Tanaka invited as he sat back down.

"Thank you," Tsukune said, sitting down as he unzipped his jacket.

"Let me give you a little background," Lieutenant Tanaka said. "So that you can understand why I wanted to talk to you..."

"Can I get you anything to drink sir?" A cute waitress said as she came up beside Tsukune and offered him a menu."

"Just tea," Tsukune said, giving the waitress a glance. He didn't detect anything out of place about her, so he waved away the menu and turned his attention back to the two men at the table with him. "Thank you."

"As I was saying," Tanaka started again. "I have been trying to investigate a group that may be acting illegally within Japan. While I have not been able to find any connection to ongoing criminal activity, there is evidence that connects them with several incidents that have happened in the recent past. However, identifying a connection between activities and this group has not provided me with somebody I can actually arrest."

"We keep finding information that leads nowhere," Ross said. "These guys, whoever they are, are ruthless in covering their tracks. While most of the people they are willing to eliminate aren't the kind you would lose any sleep over, some of the higher ups are starting get unhappy about it."

"I see," Tsukune said.

"Whatever these guys are up to is starting to be bad for business," Ross added.

"Business?" Tsukune questioned, feeling his tension rise a notch.

Tsukune gave a quick look as he felt the waitress come up behind him. She set his tea down and retreated, the silence around the table made it clear that her presence was unneeded. Tsukune waited for on of the others to say something as he sipped his tea.

"My friend here," Lieutenant Tanak said. "Is not a member of the police. He works for some... prominent business men that are also unhappy with what this outside group is trying to do."

"Damn straight," Ross nodded.

"Which brings me to you," Lieutenant Tanak said to Tsukune, while shooting a dark look towards his partner. He looked to Tsukune. "When I was investigating you last Summer, your name came up in some unusual places. Some of Ross' employers had heard your name and had been looking for information about you. I even had a meeting with them while I was trying to learn more about you."

Tsukune felt an uncomfortable chill running up his spine. For all of his desire for a quiet life, he was finding himself receiving a lot of attention, and from the sound of it, it was coming from some negative directions. Aware of the two men watching him, Tsukune decided to say nothing for the moment. He took another sip of tea.

"Tell me," Lieutenant Tanaka said when he saw that Tsukune wasn't going to volunteer anything. "What happened on your trip to the beach last year?"

"It was a club trip," Tsukune said, keeping to the simplest facts. "We were booked at a small sea side inn. We had a little trouble with some of the locals."

"A little trouble?" Ross scoffed.

"Tell me about that part," Lieutenant Tanaka said.

"Some... Business men," Tsukune gave Ross a cold look. "Had tried to take advantage of a sempai of our club that worked at the inn where we were staying. When she ran away form them, she ran into myself and another member of the club. She tried to ask us for help, but the business men caught up to her. They knocked me over the head and took my friend, my girlfriend," Tsukune clarified. "And our sempai. They seemed to think they would be able to make some money off of them."

Ross had a hard time meeting Tsukune's eyes. He knew exactly what kind of business men would be trying to make money off of young women. While it was a part of the underground world where he made his living, Ross still didn't like to think about it.

"Did you call the police?" Lieutenant Tanaka asked.

"And tell them what?" Tsukune questioned. "That some suspicious men I had never seen before had kidnapped my girlfriend and some other girl and left me out cold on the ground? I am sure if the police believed me, they would have tried to do something, but how much could they do, and how long would it take? No," Tsukune shook his head. "One of the members of our club... One of the members of the club is my girlfriend's sister and is a little over protective of her. She found out where they were taken. I wish we could have called the police, but there were special... concerns that we had to be aware of."

"What did you do then?" Tanaka asked.

"Once I knew where they had taken my girlfriend, and our sempai," Tsukune explained. "I knew I had to protect her."

"You couldn't protect her before," Ross pointed out.

"I didn't know what was going on in the beginning," Tsukune replied. "And I wasn't going to get caught from behind a second time. I was going to protect my girlfriend, and nobody was going to stop me." Tsukune had to make a conscious effort to unclench his fist.

"You could have been hurt," Tanaka said.

"That's not important," Tsukune said. "I would give my life for her as many times as it takes to see her safe."

"Touching," Ross said. "So what happened?"

"I went to their office," Tsukune said. "I saw that I got their before they could... I got their in time to stop them from going too far."

"How many of them were there?" Ross asked.

"I think there were six of them," Tsukune said. "Including their boss."

"You took on six men?" Ross scoffed.

"Five," Tsukune corrected. "The boss didn't put up a fight. At least I think he was the boss because he had been giving the orders."

"Did it even occur to you that they might have had weapons?" Tanaka questioned.

"They did," Tsukune answered in a calm voice. "But that was not going to stop me."

"You could have put your friends in even more danger by your actions," Tanaka said.

"I don't buy it," Ross shook his head.

"I don't care," Tsukune said. "I was able to protect someone important to me. We saved our sempai. We would have been happy to have the whole thing behind us."

"So what happened next?" Lieutenant Tanaka continued his questioning.

"It turned out that those business men were just being used," Tsukune said. "If they had succeeded in taking our sempai, it would have caused problems for the inn. That group you are trying to investigate was trying to force the inn out of business so they could get the land."

"And what happened to their plans?" Tanaka wanted to know.

"My friends and I were able to stop them," Tsukune explained. "From what I know of their kind... Once the plan failed, whoever was behind it had to answer to the rest of the group." Tsukune gave Ross another cold look. "You can guess what happened after that. Last I heard, there hasn't been any trouble with the inn."

"And why didn't you call the police?" Lieutenant Tanaka insisted..

"Special circumstances," Tsukune said in a flat voice.

"So anyway," Ross said. "What can you tell us about this group?"

"I really can't tell you anything you don't already know," Tsukune said honestly. He couldn't tell them because the would not believe him. "I know that they need to be stopped before they can cause any real problems. I know that there are plenty of... people in Japan that will be eager to work for them, for the chance to make money, or to get even with whoever they think is holding them back from what they think they deserve... I'm sure you know people like that. I don't know who's in charge. I don't know how to find them. All I know is when I run across them, we end up fighting. I am not looking for trouble."

"But it seems trouble is looking for you," Tanaka said.

"What?" Tsukune demanded.

"A few days ago," Tanaka said. "We got a lead that something was going on, and your name came up."

"Some men were at a harbor where a lot of merchandise passes through," Ross explained. "A lot of domestic shipping goes through some of the smaller ports, and sometimes specialty good change hands while it's being unloaded. So a lot of established businesses have people working in those places. When some men were in the area taking delivery of a commercial truck full of telecom equipment, it didn't stand out. Some money changes hands. A few words are said back and forth, and it's all business as normal."

"But things have been making the higher ups less than happy," Ross continued. "Some of the men know that an unhappy boss can be an opportunity. Make the boss happy, and maybe get something nice in return. Find what will make the boss happy and take advantage of the opportunity, maybe you even get a nice promotion out of the deal."

"Makes sense," Tsukune nodded.

"Now your name's been around for a while now," Ross shrugged his shoulders. "Nobody knows anything about you, but your name's not all that common. When a couple of associates hear your name one morning, the smart ones noticed. Word gets around."

"Earlier this week," Tanaka took over. "Some suspicious individuals were overheard talking about you. We were hoping you could tell us if something was going on. We would like to find these individuals and bring them in to answer some questions."

"I'm sorry," Tsukune said. "I can't help you."

"Can't, or won't?" Ross challenged.

"Can not," Tsukune said very clearly. "This is not something I was aware of. It sounds like I need to let the head of my school know that something is going on. People look up to me and expect me to keep the school safe."

"No..." Lieutenant Tanaka said slowly. "I think that if this group is after you, I should put you under police protection."

"I don't think that is a good idea," Tsukune shook his head. "I have too many responsibilities, and as much as I would like to hide away for a while, I will not leave the people I care about behind."

"I don't think you are taking this serious enough, Mr. Aono," Lieutenant Tanaka said.

"If you don't want police protection," Ross offered. "I can arrange something. My bosses would like a chance to catch these guys that are after you."

"That wouldn't work ether," Tsukune said.

"This is serious business," Tanaka said, raising his voice a little. "Not something you can handle on your own."

"Lieutenant," Tsukune said in a firm voice. "I am the head of the Student Police for my school. I can have over a hundred students help me keep a watch out for anything suspicious. I, and several of my Student Police officers train and work with the local police. Even without that, I have my closest friends that I know will do all they can to help keep me safe, just like I will do everything in my power to protect them. I won't be on my own."

"But you're a bunch of school kids," Ross protested.

"I was just a school kid a year and a half ago," Tsukune said to the man. "When I took on, and took out, five armed men. I have gotten better, stronger since then."

"You just got lucky," Ross scoffed.

"Maybe," Tsukune nodded. "But maybe you are looking at the situation the wrong way around."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ross question.

"If I can take out five men," Tsukune said in a low voice. "And the people that you say are looking for me think they have a chance at getting me, how much protection do you think you would have to provide to stop them? And while all of your protection is getting in my way, who is going to protect my friends? Who is going to look after the safety of my school?"

"Ross," Tanaka said. "Take a walk."

"Yeah yeah," Ross sighed. "I'll be back in a bit." The man got up from the table had retreated to the wash room.

"Alright Mr. Aono," Lieutenant Tanaka said. "Man to man. Even police officer to police officer. Off the record. What is it that you're not telling us? Why don't you want our help?"

"Lieutenant," Tsukune said, leaning in towards the man. "I wish you could help me. Man to man, I would love to have your help. The problem is, you can not help. This problem, this group, is bigger and more dangerous than you know. Don't try to think of them as criminals. They are like terrorists. They are not just business men looking to get around the law to get rich. From what I have seen, they want money because it can buy power, and they want power so they can destroy everything we have built. Their motivation is not greed, it is hate. These are the kinds of people that start wars and then get excited over the chaos of it all."

Lieutenant Tanaka was taken aback by Tsukune's words. The young man spoke with solid conviction. He could see the seriousness in Tsukune's eyes and hear it in his voice. Tanaka felt compelled to believe him. High school student or not, the young man knew what he was talking about.

"If they are as dangerous as you say," Tanaka asked. "What should we do? What do you think is the best course of action?"

"We keep on as we've been doing," Tsukune sighed, leaning back. "Keep the pressure on them so they can't build up. They want to avoid being exposed, because if they can be pointed out, the fear they would use as a weapon manipulate us, will turn against them."

"You seem to know a lot about this kind of thing," Tanaka observed.

"I have to," Tsukune said. "I have a lot of people depending on me." He reached up to feel the magatama bead he wore around his neck. It was a hard lump under his shirt, but even so, the smooth piece of jade was a small source of calm and comfort. "This group," Tsukune said. "They have tried to hurt people close to me more than once. They even tried to recruit students from my school, to use them. I will not run away when the people who depend on my protection are in danger."

"I can respect your attitude," Tanaka sighed. "I still think you are taking unnecessary chances, but I can understand your reasoning."

"Thank you," Tsukune said with a nod.

"If you will excuse me for a moment," The lieutenant gave Tsukune a dry smile. "It is my turn to take a walk."

"What?" Tsukune asked.

Tsukune did not get a direct answer to his question. He watched the police lieutenant get up from the table. As he watched the man walk towards the mens' room, he saw Ross headed for the table. The two men shared a look and a nod as they passed. Ross reclaimed his seat at the table.

"Alright," Ross said with a crooked smile. "My turn."

"Your turn for what?" Tsukune asked.

"You're a smart guy," Ross said. "I'm not going to lie to you. You know what kind of people I work for. Tanaka is a lieutenant for the Imperial Guard of the National Police. He's all upright and legal and all that crap. I'm a lieutenant of a different sort. I work for the yakuza, but I'm sure you figured that out already. There's things you tell your friends that you wouldn't tell your family. Just like that, there are things you might want to tell me that you wouldn't want to admit to the police. Tanaka and I may be after the same people, but we have different ideas about what to do about them. So..." He looked around the diner briefly. "Off the record. What can you tell me about these guys we're looking for?"

"Look," Tsukune sighed. "I don't want to play games with you. This group you're looking for is out to get you, all of you. They hate you. They think they are better then you, or me, or the lieutenant, or any of us. Unless you want to end up working for them, or more likely killed so they don't have wonder if they can trust you, you need to keep watch for them. It's the same thing I told the lieutenant. If you keep them form getting settled in, they won't have the chance to build up and start a war with your bosses."

"Well shit," Ross said. He leaned back in his seat and thought for a moment.

"Mr. Ross..." Tsukune began

"Just Ross," Ross corrected him.

"Ross," Tsukune started again. "These guys see the yakuza as little more than animals... Wild dogs. Probably the only difference between you and the police in their eyes is if you are on a leash or not. If they can't get you on their leash, they will put you down instead. If they invite you to dinner, it's because they intend to carve you up and eat you."

"People have said the same thing about the yakuza," Ross pointed out.

"You know those people that blow up schools and trains you hear about?" Tsukune questioned. "It is never the yakuza who does it. In fact, if somebody did that in Japan, I but the Yakuza would be just as ready to hunt them down as the police or the SDF, because we are Japanese. These people you are asking me about? The are the kind to blow up a school, because they think they are better than us and that they should be free to do what ever they want."

Ross considered Aono Tsukune and what he had said. The man had to admit that Tanaka had been right in his assessment of the young man. Tsukune was exactly like the guy Ross had teased back in school. The one guy that never seemed to want to do anything fun. They guy that never seemed to get in trouble, but was the first one to bail out his friends or classmates when they were in a jam. When somebody that serious said there was a problem, there was a problem. From what Aono Tsukune had said, Ross knew that it could be a big fucking problem if these outsiders got any kind of control in Japan. He nodded his head and pursed his lips.

"Look," Ross said. "Can I ask you to do me a favor?"

"You can ask," Tsukune said, eying the man.

"Your name is attracting attention among the higher ups," Ross said. "And with this new wrinkle, it's going to make my bosses even more curious about you. Could you do me a huge favor and let me introduce you to a few of them?"

"No," Tsukune shook his head. "That would be asking for trouble I do no want. If I had my way, you and the lieutenant would keep the pressure on with your investigation, and I could quietly be forgotten and left to get on with my life."

"Well," Ross shook his head. "At least I tried." He reached into his jacket and brought out a small stack of envelopes. "As soon as my bosses heard about this meeting they sent these." He extended the stack to Tsukune. "You don't have to answer them, but if you could at least accept these letters and take the time to read them, you might have a chance to learn something."

"Alright," Tsukune said, accepting the stack carefully. He tucked them away inside his own jacket. "Is there anything else you wanted to know about?"

"No," Ross leaned back. "I'm smart enough to know my limits." He looked over to where Tanaka was approaching the table. "Him, maybe not."

"I told you he wasn't going to go with you," Tanaka said as he returned to the table.

"No harm in asking," Ross said.

"Then if you're done with your business," Lieutenant Tanaka said. "It is time to put an end to this."

Tsukune was aware of a change in the atmosphere. He had not missed the fact that the police lieutenant had not sat down again. Trying to be calm and casual about it, Tsukune stood up.

"Lieutenant Tanaka," Tsukune said as he turned to face the man. "I am sorry I couldn't be of more help to you." He did a quick scan of the room, taking note of who was watching him. "I will be returning to school now." He politely offered his hand. "I hope you have a good day."

"I'm sorry too," Tanaka said, reaching for Tsukune's hand. "But I don't think you understand how serious I am." He grabbed Tsukune hand in what was intended as a submission hold. "I am going to take you in for your own safety."

"No," Tsukune said flatly. He felt the man trying to use his grip to restrain him. Tsukune let his youki flow through his muscles and carefully tightened his own grip. It was only for an instant, but it caused enough pain that as soon as Tsukune relaxed, Tanaka pulled his hand away. Tsukune took a small step back from the lieutenant and readied himself, taking a quick glance to confirm his path to the door.

"You're coming with me," Tanaka barked.

It was a signal. One waitress and three patrons started to move. One of them men pulled a radio microphone up to his mouth. They were going to try to detain Tsukune by force.

Tsukune had too many people counting on him to let himself get carted off. He used Flash Step to move away from Lieutenant Tanaka, and pass the loose ring of other officers. He stopped by the door long enough to open it while scanning out side of the diner. With another Flash Step, he was gone.

Tanaka blinked in shock. His team of backup stood looking at the door, and at each other. Ross gave a long whistle to express his amazement. Tanaka looked at him, then back at the door. Confusion and frustration mixed together until the lieutenant's thoughts came out in the appropriate expletive.

"Shit!"


	159. Bundles of Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 159

Tsukune and his companions were gather together back at the manor. He sat with his friends with a scowl on his face. Kurumu had a bright smile. Mizore looked amused. Moka had an expression that was mixed equal parts smugness and relief. Ruby served them tea.

Tsukune was dealing with sour feelings about how the meeting had gone. He was, he thought understandably unhappy to learn that Fairy Tail was actively hunting for him. The fact that the people that wanted to help him would be in more danger than he was did not sit well ether. Tsukune was unsure how he should feel about the idea of the Yakuza and the police both wanting to help him. Having to run away from the police, to avoid being arrested, for his own protection, had left Tsukune feeling bitter. A part of his mind couldn't help but list all the ways the meeting, and how it had turned out, could damage the future he hoped to build.

Kurumu was in direct contrast to Tsukune's mood. She had liked watching the way Tsukune had made the other two men look foolish. He had been calm and in control from the moment he had walked in the door. When he had left, it had been with a bit of flare that had made an impression on everybody.

Mizore had enjoyed the little outing. She had gone with the others to support Tsukune, and to help him if was needed. It had taken a small argument to get Tsukune to agree, but he had seen reason in the end. While it was not any kind of date, Mizore had liked watching Tsukune. She liked seeing him being firm and in charge in front of others, because it made moments when he was gentle and yielding with her all the more special.

Moka was of two minds about how the trip away from school had turned out. Her inner self had been the one who had been ready to act if Tsukune ended up needing help. As things turned out, she had simple had a good seat for an interesting performance. Tsukune had been in control from start to finish. He had given the two human men just enough information to leave them with more questions. Inner Moka felt proud that her Tsukune had so effectively shown his superior position over the two men. Moka had also overheard what Tsukune had said to them about her. He had not given any names, but had openly referred to her as his girlfriend. He had made his feelings quite clear. Inner Moka's sense of satisfaction ran up against outer Moka's relief that nothing had gone wrong. No violence had broken out. Tsukune had not been placed in danger and nobody had gotten hurt. She knew it would have bother Tsukune more if he had been forced to hurt anybody than if he had been injured. While she could tell that Tsukune was unhappy about how the meeting went, Moka was willing to accept that. Moka had believed in Tsukune, and it felt good to have her faith validated, at the same time, she was glad that nothing had happened to him.

XxxXxxX

Moka tried to see past her own feelings. She, Tsukune, and the others had enjoyed a little studying time together, as well as supper. When the hour started to get late, since Moka had shown no intention of leaving Tsukune's side, Kurumu and Mizore had settled for retreating to the guest rooms in the manor that they had staked out for their semi-regular use. After a comforting bath together as a couple, it had been time for bed. Moka had quickly cuddled up beside Tsukune, still glad about how the day had turned out. As happy/relieved as she was, Moka was still aware of how tense Tsukune was holding himself. It was clear that he was still unhappy about something.

"Tsukune," Moka asked. "Would you like to tell me what is bothering you?"

"I'm just thinking about the future," Tsukune sighed.

"Oh..." Moka didn't know what to say about that.

"I'm glad that nobody got hurt today," Tsukune went on. "But I can't help but worry about how today may have hurt my future..." He looked at Moka lying beside him. "Our future."

"How could it?" Moka asked.

"Lieutenant Tanaka is a member of the Imperial Guard of the National Police," Tsukune explained. "He can report that I ran away. I don't know if that counts as disobeying an order, but it can count as hindering an investigation. That can be a black mark on my record. If he goes to his superiors, he can get an order for me to turn myself in. I could lose my chance to go to a university for police training. That will make it harder to build up for opening my own security company."

"You can still open your own company," Moka tried to reassure him.

"But I won't have as good as a set of references," Tsukune said. "That means smaller jobs."

"That doesn't sound too terrible," Moka tried to be encouraging.

"But Moka," Tsukune protested as he rolled over to face her. "Will it be enough? What happens if my security company turns out to be just me, Inari, and the twins? I will have to work in the office and out wherever the customer needs me. I'll never be able to afford much of anything. I'll just be another small business owner trying to make things work."

"I'm sure you could..." Moka started.

"But will it be enough?" Tsukune's voice was filled with frustration. "Will it be enough for you? For both of you? For your family? Will it be enough for us to have a life together, or will I end up being not good enough? Gahhhh..." Tsukune flopped over onto his back again. "Moka, I love you. I want to be worthy of you. Today might have ruined everything." Tsukune rolled out of bed and stared pacing.

Moka was at a loss. She was seeing Tsukune frustrated in a way she never had before. She wanted to comfort him, to sooth his worries, but she could not. Her own frustrations about the future rose up in her mind. She was still looking for something she could do to keep her family from trying to dictate her life. With her own future still undecided, she couldn't think of anything she could say or do to help Tsukune.

Xxx=^.^=xxX

Inari knew something was bothering her captain. His smile was stiff, like the rest of him, and didn't have his usual warmth. That note in his voice that touched her was making her more agitated than aroused. Inari had decided to get as many shifts with her captain as she could. She made it a point to watch the schedule at the Koban for changes, and was quick to make deals if she had to in order to be on at the same time as Tsukune.

Inari was careful to keep everything professional and polite during the morning. She and Tsukune both took turns walking a patrol of the area. At lunch, Inari tried to get Tsukune to warm up to her a little by sharing her obento with him. She had actually packed four lunch boxes that morning, because she wanted to be ready. The first was just a normal lunch, in case Tsukune was going to be out of the koban. The second was rice and spicy chicken and vegetables. The third was a more mild fried pork dish. Inari could feed Tsukune a full lunch, or just share with him to offer him some variety. The fourth Obento, Inari had it made just out of stubborn determination and a healthy dose of wishful thinking, was actually a very cute lunch for a couple to share, with cut sausages, carved vegetables, and two-colored rice, white with a pink heart in the middle. When Tsukune brought out his obento, Inari was quick to decide on which of hers to share. Leaving the other three out of sight, she pulled a chair over to Tsukune's desk and opened her spicy lunch to share with him.

Inari was nervous about being too friendly with Tsukune when she had seen how tense he had been that morning. She didn't want to spoil what she was trying to build with him. When she offered to share her lunch with him, she was rewarded by a smile that was a little tired looking, but warm and friendly. Inari saw that smile and thought she would melt with relief.

"Tsukune," Inari said carefully while they were cleaning up. "You seem a little worried about something today."

"Hmmm?" Tsukune gave her an unreadable look for a moment. "I've just been thinking about my future."

"Your future?" Inari probed.

"About what I plan to do after we graduate," Tsukune clarified.

"Well," Inari smiled. "We have to do something. I was thinking about studying police sciences."

"I recall," Tsukune nodded. "During our shift over the break we talked about which schools might be worth going to."

"What do you plan after that?" Inari asked.

"I hope to work a few years with the police before opening my own company," Tsukune answered. "Private investigations and security guards."

"Your own company?" Inari questioned carefully. "That would be a good way to protect yourself, wouldn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

"It is something we all have to worry about," Inari said. "Some more than others. It is like those exercises they started giving us. How do you get along with others without giving away that we are different. If you have your own company, there is less risk of having to work with somebody that might try to pry. If somebody starts to get too close, if they present a risk to you, or those close to you, you could fire them."

"That's true," Tsukune nodded.

"Also," Inari added. "You can also hire people you can trust to keep secrets in the first place. I mean, you know what I am, so you know I would want to protect you. Not just because its you, but also because you would make a place safe for me to work."

"I had thought about that," Tsukune said. "Human or youkai, I would try to find people that could work well together. People that, over time, could accept the idea of sharing the world we live in."

"Like you and I?" Inari said as she finished cleaning up from lunch. "We work well together, don't we?"

"Yes we do," Tsukune agreed.

"When you start your company," Inari said with conviction. "I expect you to let me know."

"Well if you're not doing anything better," Tsukune said to her. "I hope you will be willing to come work for me."

"If I'm not doing anything better," Inari agreed with a smile. Thinking to herself that noting could be better than working for, and closely with, Tsukune.

XxxxXxxxX

The two men were sitting on their favorite veranda once again. On the small table between them were their drinks. One had a young, nearly naked girl in his lap who was drawing lazy circles on his chest, too intoxicated to do anything else. He petted her body absentmindedly as he talked with his companion.

"You see," The first man said. "I told you I would be happy being assigned here. I have nice weather, pets to play with, and nobody trying to get in my way."

"You're right," The second man said. "I wish I could do as well as you."

"You will, some day," The first man said. "But for now, at least you are less stressed out as before."

"Yes," The second man agreed. "Now that somebody else is in charge for the moment, my neck is safe."

"And how is your new boss doing?" The first man asked.

"He thinks he has a chance of keeping his head," The second man snorted. "But he is already starting to sweat."

"But he was so confident before," The first man observed.

"Because he did not know what a mess he would be taking responsibility for," The second man explained. "You see, my branch is a modest one by design. I support some small businesses, which bring in plenty of money, on paper. I use them to launder money from some more questionable sources, for a percentage of course. But my boss, he is finding that some of the other branches are not doing so well. See, he was going to make a power play down in Southern Japan, and use that to climb up the organization's ladder. As soon as he started moving into place, I got a few of the other lieutenants to speak out for him, making him the boss right away. The idiot grabbed at the bait."

"And what has happened to him after that?" The first man asked.

"All the little problems that I had been trying to keep quiet became his problems," The second man smiled. "His support crumbled quick. Now he needs his power play to work, or not only will he not move up the way he wanted, his head will roll. Right now we are both under him, but in a few days... Well, I am sure you won't miss him much."

"You think he will fail?" The first man questioned.

"Of course he will," The second man scoffed. "My sources tell me the police are already on his trail. And then there is the stupidity of his plan in the first place. He is trying to strike into the opponent's territory. He is thinking in the terms of fighting fire with fire." The man made a rude noise. "He's trying to use fire to fight a fire extinguisher factory."

"You think there is a better way to do things?" The first man asked.

"Oh hell yes," The second man gave a crooked smile. "There is an up and coming lieutenant that is looking to expand his little territory. He's learned of a place that is going to be full of soft but important targets next month. A little foolishness on his part will touch off a fire storm of panic and fear. The worst thing that can happen is he will come out looking like a total fool. The worst thing that can happen to everybody else, is a pile of dead bodies, and a wave of paranoia and blind fear sweeping across Japan. The economy will be shattered. The government will be in chaos... Heh, you know how it goes from there."

"Sounds like you have it all planed out," The first man observed.

"Of course I don't," The second man argued. "I am just making wild guesses." He picked up his drink. "Besides, I am too drunk for anything I say to be taken seriously."

The pair shared a laugh, thinking of the violence the future was going to bring.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

It was another Monday at Youkai Academy. Tsukune did not want to get out of bed. After his shift at the koban, he had to burn the candle down to finish up his assignments. As much as he loved Kurumu, he was forced to admit that helping her to study when he was limited on time had cost him. Tsukune's thoughts were sluggish as he got ready for school that morning. As he stepped out the door, he tried to ignore the small pout that Kurumu kept giving him. Because of how late they had stayed up to finish their school work, Tsukune had declined her advances. He had also refused to give her, as she called it, 'breakfast in bed,' that morning.

Moka, who had also been left unsatisfied over the weekend, had been quick to greet Tsukune that morning. Tsukune exchanged a warm hug and kiss with her, and didn't react to her close inspection. Having been left unsatisfied, she was making sure he had not been satisfying anybody else. Seeing Kurumu's pout made Moka want to smirk just a little. Mizore had a smirk of her own. She could read the frustration of the other two women like the pages of a manga. The snow maiden was always frustrated by the lack of satisfaction from Tsukune, so it was good to see the others sharing a littler of her torment.

Yukari was her usual bubbly self as she joined the others. She came bouncing out of her house with her school bag and a slight blush in her cheeks. Behind her, watching her from the almost closed door, was her housemate. With everybody else more focused on Tsukune, when Yukari looked back, she was the only one to see her housemate blow her a kiss. Feeling a little awkward, Yukari pressed in to cling to Tsukune's arm. The little witch liked her housemate, and had to admit that, to a point the attentions the other girl gave her was kind of nice, but Kuna obviously like her housemate far more. Yukari wondered if all the times she had tried to press her attentions on Tsukune and Moka had made them feel the way Kuna effected her.

Kokoa was feeling a little put out as she walked to school with her sister, and the others. She could tell by the atmosphere that something had happened over the weekend, but knew that the others were not going to tell her on their own. Just because she could, she exchanged a polite greeting with Tsukune, before thumping him in the shoulder to get him to move a little bit way from Moka.

Inari thought she understood the tension around the members of the Newspaper Club. It was another Monday morning, and the future was looming closer. She and Tsukune had talked about plans for the future, and she suspected that such thoughts were haunting his companion. Inari refused to let what might someday be get her down. She was with her captain at the moment, and was working her way closer. What ever the future brought her, Inari intended to take it as is came, and continue her pursuit of Tsukune.

XxxX

Tsukune knew Monday had to be making up for lost time. He was still feeling muddy headed when a pop quiz came around. The morning just seemed to drag on. During lunch, Tsukune and his friends sat together as usual, enduring the normal visits to their table, but Tsukune couldn't shake the feeling that something was looming over them. It was after lunch that Monday struck out at him.

After lunch the third years gathered together for another round of human world exercises. Once at gymnasium. They saw that a set of screens had been set up across the main floor, dividing the area in to two sections. Each sections had rows of tables set up The boys were separated from the girls at the beginning, which Tsukune took as a bad sign. The boys were marched off and given a class on parenting. Tsukune thought he could see some sense in the class. There were some things you just did not do with a human child that some youkai might do with their own offspring. Kappa, for example, would be inclined to let their young children splash about naked in a pond. A crash course on diaper changing, not offering a baby raw meat, and other basic things could never hurt. Tsukune didn't know why the boys and girls had to be separated for the class, but suspected it was to keep some of the more... patriarchal thinkers in the group from trying to push his practice doll off to a female.

After a lecture on the basics, everybody was given a chance to practice. The provided plastic dolls were life sized for an average human baby and very durable. Ririko Sensei moved among the boys, delighting in her ability to distract most of them with just her presence, or in a few cases, a flash of her cleavage as she leaned forward into their field of view. She didn't bother with trying to tease Tsukune. She had given up on him a long time ago.

Finally the structured class was over. The boys turned in their plastic dolls, cloth diapers, and other little props for the class. Voices started to build in idle chatter as the students looked forward to getting on with their day. Before the group was let out, Ririko Sensei started calling out names, of which Tsukune was one. The rest of the boys were dismissed to wait for the females out side, while the ones that were called out were lead off to a side area. Of the boys that had been called out, several smirked at Tsukune. He recognized enough of them to understand their mirth. While Tsukune was popular over all, there were still plenty of boys that were less than happy with the way some of the most beautiful girls in school shown no interest in anybody but him.

"Mr Aono," Ririko Sensai said as the group came together around her and a large box. "Please wait over there," She directed a place beside the box. "The rest of you are going to get some special instructions for this exercise."

Tsukune shuddered at the though of what kind of special instruction Ririko Sensei had in mind. The rest of the boys looked excited. While non of them new the truth about her special remedial math classes, they had heard plenty of juicy rumors.

"The young women were given a choice," Ririko Sensei explained. "While they were receiving a similar lecture, they were given a form to fill out. On that form, they were given a chance to choose a partner for this exercise. Partners are not mandatory however. Some of the young women have decided to forgo choosing a partner. As such, you boys will be doing this week's exercise on your own." She reached into the box and pulled out a bundle. As she opened the bundle, she continued talking.

"There is an unfortunate likelihood that some of you will become parents some day," Ririko Sensei said. "So it is important that you are given a chance to practice this week's exercise. Although I am confident that you will all manage to make stupid mistakes. So each of you will be getting one of these bundles." She held out the open bundle in her hands for their inspection.

In the bundle was a doll and other things for the exercise. With the doll was a small stack of diapers, a bottle, a spare blanket, and a workbook. The doll was much more lifelike in appearance than the plastic dolls the boys had been practicing with just a little while ago. Each doll also had a collar set with milky blue stones. Tsukune could detect something unusual about the stones, and suspected that they were some way to make sure the students would not get away with cheating.

"You boys are going to be acting out the role of single parents," Ririko Sensei explained. "You will be responsible for taking care of your doll for one week. You must do your best to take care of your doll as if it was a real baby. Inside the workbook is a set of instructions and a schedule. Follow them, and keep an accurate record of what you do to take care of your doll." She wrapped up the bundle in her hands and thrust it out to the closest boy. "This exercise counts towards your final grade."

Tsukune helped the teacher hand out bundles to the other male students. It was easy to tell from their expressions that they were not happy, and easy for Tsukune to understand why. For them, the fact that the exercise would impact their final grade was of minor concern. They were upset about being stuck playing with a doll for a week. Even more than that, they were frustrated because of all the females in the third year classes, not a single girl had been interested in working with them. It was a double blow to their egos. One the scowling group of boys were dismissed, Ririko Sensei turned her attention to Tsukune, who found himself tensing.

"You Mr. Aono," Ririko Sensei said with a droll. "Have a different problem to worry about. You will have to contend with the consequences of your popularity. I hope you learn well from this exercise, because otherwise, it will likely be an indication of how your life will be in the future." She made a dismissive gesture. "Don't complain to me when you fail. Remember that each doll represents up to ten percent of your final grade." She turned away from him. "Now get going. Your partners are waiting for you."

Tsukune knew that the teacher was trying to rattle him, and was succeeding. Anything that threatened his chance of graduating with good grades bothered his peace of mind. The way Ririko Sensei had been talking, it sounded like most students had trouble with the exercise. As he thought about his closest friends, Tsukune realized that he was going to be in for a long week. He was sure Monday was having a good laugh at his expense as he stepped out side the gym, and into an atmosphere charged with emotions.

Tsukune knew trouble when he saw it. When he stepped out side, his closest friends immediately turned their attention on him. Tsukune took in the details of the scene quickly. Moka was cradling a baby doll that was swaddled in a pink blanket. So was Kurumu. Mizore was holding one in a blue blanket. All of them gave Tsukune icy stares. A little apart from them stood Inari and three other girls that Tsukune could not put a name too. Up to seventy percent of his final grade was in front of Tsukune, and it looked like it would only be a mater of time before somebody started thinning it out.

"Tsukune," Moka said in a chilly voice as she approached him, with Kurumu, and Mizore close behind her. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"It's not my fault," Tsukune said in a rush. "Ririko Sensei didn't tell me anything about... about..." He made a gesture that took in the assembled young women. "She told me that you girls were allowed to pick your partners for the exercise, but that you didn't have to have a partner if you didn't want one. There are a bunch of guys that don't have a partner, so they were given their own dolls. I didn't know if anybody had picked me, or even given a chance to argue."

"What do you plan to do about this?" Moka questioned him.

"What would have me do?" Tsukune asked.

He stepped up to Moka and carefully lifted the doll from her arms. He cradled the doll gently in his left arm and looked Moka in the face. He didn't flinch, but stood tall, facing her.

"Moka," Tsukune said. "I have made no secret about wanting to have a life with you. I hope to someday that you and I will have our own family together."

Moka had been frustrated with the exercise from the beginning. When she had to fill out a paper that listed her chosen partner for the exercise, she had put down Tsukune's name without hesitation. She realized almost right away that Kurumu and the others were going to do the same thing. When it turned out that more girls than she knew had put down Tsukune as their partner, Moka felt her anger starting to build. She, Kurumu, and Mizore, had actually stared down and driven off four girls that had hoped to wait for Tsukune. They had been turning their attention to the others when Tsukune had appeared.

Now Tsukune was cradling the baby doll Moka had picked out. He was standing there in front of her, in front of everybody, and declaring his wish to have a family with her. Moka felt her anger melting away. She gave him a gentle smile.

"Tsukune," Moka said. "We will have to work together if we want a good grade."

"Yes," Tsukune nodded.

"Hey," Kurumu protested as she pushed in close. "You're going to be helping me too," Kurumu insisted. "Isn't that Right Tsukune. You're not just going to leave me and our baby to struggle on by ourselves are you?"

"Tsukune," Mizore said, moving in closer. "I will take care of everything, but I hope that you will visit with us some time."

Tsukue suppressed a smirk. He knew he could not refuse Kurumu. They were lovers after all. The likelihood of them someday having a baby was very real. Mizore had always said that she wanted to raise Tsukune's babies. While he could have some problems, he thought he saw how it could all work out with the three women that were closest to him.

"Tsukune, why don't you do something about them," She gestured to the other young women that were still hanging around. "While we discuss our options," She lifted the baby from Tsukune's cradling arm. "We'll see you back at the village later."

"Yes, Moka," Tsukune said with a small bow and a smile.

While Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu went aside to talk with Yukari, Tsukune turned his attention to the other young women. Inari moved apart from the other three, approaching Tsukune carefully. Tsukune gave the three girls he didn't know the names of a hard look. He didn't say anything to them, but tried to project his feeling of disapproval. The trio, for whatever reason, were gambling with his grade. They were trying to take advantage of him, or perhaps just looking for an opportunity. It didn't really mater what their reasoning was. Tsukune didn't know them, and they had tried to partner up with him without even asking. The trio of young women turned red under Tsukune's gaze. First one turned away and started to walk off, then the other two turned away as well.

With the others gone, Tsukune turned his attention to Inari. His lieutenant was standing just out of arms reach with an embarrassed smile on her face. Because he knew Inari, and even liked her, Tsukune was willing to give her a a chance to be heard.

"Captain..." Inari started to say. She gave her had a small shake before starting again. She had to do this right. "Tsukune," Inari said in a soft voice. "I am sorry if I've upset you. I didn't think that when I put your name down as my preferred partner that you would not get a say in the mater. If you give me a chance, I will make it up to you."

"Oh?" Tsukune questioned.

"If you need my help with any of the others," Inari volunteered. "I will. I just couldn't think of anybody else I wanted to be partnered with. You are always so dependable. I will help you with the others however I can. I just want to be able to ask you if I need any help."

"Inari," Tsukune said, trying not to sigh. "You know me well enough that I don't mind helping out. As far as Moka and the rest, you are going to have to work it out with them." He stepped close and put his hand on Inari's shoulder.

"Inari," Tsukune said in a low voice. "If I had been given a choice in this, I would have picked Moka to be my partner. Kurumu would have been a close second choice. They know this. They know I would not want to hurt them by refusing to help them, and most definitely not by picking somebody before them. However, I know I still owe you a favor. If you want me to pay you back by being your partner for this, I'll try to get Moka and the others to understand."

"Tsukune..." Inari couldn't help was gaze into his eyes. "I... No," She gave herself a little shake. "No, this is not how I am going to collect on that favor you owe me. If you can't help me because you're already helping someone else, I'll understand." She shifted the doll she was holding to free up a hand. She put her hand on top of Tsukune's. "But I still want you to know that you can come to me for help if you want." She gave his hand a little squeeze as she separated from Tsukune. "I'll see you later."

"See you," Tsukune nodded.


	160. Planning Families

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 160

Yukari had mixed feelings about the exercise with the baby dolls. She never really thought about having any babies of her own. She liked the idea of having an adult relationship with Tsukune, and knew that sex could lead to having a baby, but she was more interested in a career than a child. When it came time to put down the name of a partner, she had almost written Tsukune's name, but then Kuna had appeared beside her

"Yukari," Kuna said. "Let's list each other as our partners. We live together so it will be easier that way."

"But I was going to put down Tsukune," Yukari said. "It will give me a reason to spend more time with him.

"But isn't that what the rest of your friends are going to do?" Kuna reasoned. "If you and I partner up, we can help each other out. If you pick him, he is going to be too busy to help you."

"Well..." Yukari hesitated.

"In a way..." Kuna said slyly. "If you chose me to be your partner, you will be doing Tsukune and Moka a favor."

"I will?" Yukari questioned.

"Yeah," Kuna nodded with a smile. "I know you want them to be happy together. Imagine them working to take care of a doll together. If you pick Tsukune also, won't you be getting in their way?"

"I suppose..." Yukari tried to think things through.

"Thank you," Kuna said, giving Yukari a quick hug. "You and I will make perfect partners."

Yukari blinked as she tried to understand what had happened. Kuna had taken her registration sheet, finished filling it out, and turned it it with her own. She had then returned to Yukari's side with a baby doll bundled up with the other things they would need for the exercise. Apparently the rules of the exercise specified that everybody had to participate at least part time in caring for a baby. With the two girls working together, they only needed one doll between them.

Yukari had to admit that Kuna had been on to something. If she had tried to partner with Tsukune, she would have had to do most of the exercise on her own. By partnering with Kuna, it would be more of a half-and-half division of work. When it was time for dinner that evening, Yukari thought that maybe she had lucked out. She had gotten all of her assignments finished without having to stop to look after the doll. She took a turn looking after the doll after dinner so Kuna could have a break, and so that she could get familiar with it and understand what needed to be done. With Kuna's help, the exercise was going to be simple.

XxxXxxX

Tsukune took his time as he returned to the village to accept his fate. He wanted some time to think. If he could have it his way, he would partner up with Moka, and as much as he liked to be independent and take care of his own responsibilities, he thought about having Ruby take care of their baby doll. Of course he knew life could never be that easy. The thought of Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore waiting for him did remind Tsukune of the problem he still needed to find a solution for. He loved Kurumu, and because of the bond they shared, he knew that she would be a part of his life forever. What was he going to do in the future about his relationship with her, Tsukune wondered. What if Kurumu wanted to have a child with him? Tsukune wanted to marry Moka. What would that mean for his relationship with Kurumu? And all of that left the questions about Mizore to still be figured out as well.

Tsukune knew that someday he was going to have to do something cruel. Someday, he was going to have to make an absolute decision. He was going to have to set hard limits with all of his friends, and if they could not respect them, if they could not respect him, he would have to set them behind him if he wanted to have a normal life with Moka.

Tsukune quietly scoffed at his own thoughts bitterly. He didn't even know what he should think of as normal anymore.

Tsukune knew the life of a normal, average person had been forever denied to him. He looked at his right wrist. A gold chain, chipped and cracked, but still there was because he refused to turn his back on somebody he cared about. He wanted to protect her with everything he had. Now he had the strength to protect Moka, and his other friends and family, and had to wear the holy lock to protect them and everybody else from him. He looked at his left wrist. The iron bracelet that was Tetsu Odari had been given to him for helping and protecting his friend Akira, giving him a weapon he could use to help protect others. He knew he could use it to do more that just protecting others, but that was what he intended to use it for. Tsukune felt a dark mood trying to settle over him. The life that he had thought would some day be his was impossible now. Now, everything he did was to protect his chances for a life he could share with Moka. A life he could enjoy with her, while protecting her happiness. Tsukune wondered if he would spend his entire life protecting others.

When he returned to the manor, Tsukune mind was forced to focus back on the present. After he had dropped off his school things, Tsukune went to the sitting room, where Ruby told him he had guests waiting to see him. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore were waiting for him. Each one of them was holding a baby doll. Each one of them had a serious expression on her face. Tsukune didn't say anything, he just stood in the doorway wish his hands on his hips, waiting.

"Tsukune," Moka spoke up first. "You need to settle this."

"Tsukune and I are partners," Kurumu said to Moka. "We're going to take care of the doll together."

Mizore didn't say anything. She just looked at Tsukune with firm resolve.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said. "You signed me up to be your partner without even asking me."

"But Tsukune..." Kurumu tried to argue.

"No," Tsukune shook his head. "If I had known in advance, I would have chosen Moka to be my partner. You know this. I've told you before that Moka will always come first. Moka," Tsukune turned to her next. "I hope you know me well enough by now that I love you, and that I take my commitment to you very seriously. No mater what happens, that is not going to change. But when a friend, or a family member asks me for help, I don't want to refuse them just because it will make you doubt me."

"Tsukune," Kurumu and Moka protested with different levels of hurt in their eyes.

"Mizore," Tsukune said as he turned his attention to her. "I understand at least a part of your feelings in this. If I can, I will help you too."

"Tsukune," Moka said, demanding his attention. "Do you really mean what you just said?"

"Yes I do," Tsukune gave her a firm nod. "I know I may be insecure and immature about things, but this is how I feel."

"I... I... You..." Moka studered and then fell silent. An internal conversation made her face twist about with thoughts and feelings.

"Tsukune," Kurumu spoke up. "Maybe... I just..." She blew out a heavy sigh. "You're right. I was being selfish again." She took a deep breath and blew it out, ordering her thoughts. "Tsukune, if you have the time, I would really like it if you could help me with this baby exercise."

"If I am available," Tsukune answered her. "I would be glad to help."

"Thank you," Kurumu said with a note of relief in her voice.

"Tsukune," Moka spoke up again. "We... I have considered what you said. I am sorry. You have earned my trust over and over again, and proven your loyalty. I should not let my temper drive me to question you." As Moka spoke she fussed with the doll she was holding, almost as if it was a real baby, as an excuse to not face anybody in the room. She did not like admitting to being in the wrong.

A part of Moka's discomfort at the moment came from a conflict between her inner and outer selves. Tsukune, who stood there and professed his love and dedication to her, had reminded her that she was not a very good girlfriend. Inner Moka had caught what Tsukune said and it had made her angry. She seemed to think there was a cause to doubt him. Inner Moka knew Tsukune would always be loyal to her, by his relationships with other women were not clearly defined enough for her liking. Outer Moka felt her inner self's reasoning was too calculating and hard. Inner Moka thought her outer self was being too softhearted. While their reasoning was in contrast, they both agreed that they should make an effort to help Tsukune.

"I know you were not given a choice in this," Moka continued, talking only a small glance in his direction, still not wanting to meet his eyes. "I do not want to burden you needlessly, but it is by helping one another that we have come as far as we have. Tsukune, I know I can count on your support. Kurumu, I am sure, will not want to give you the impression she would be a poor choice for caring for a child, so she will not demand too much of your time."

"Yea... Hey!" Kurumu gave Moka and evil glare.

"Mizore," Moka said, ignoring Kurumu's outburst. "I will be counting on your support as well. I know that you will also want to have Tsukune's help, when he is free to provide it, so you will be close at hand should ether of us ask for some assistance."

"Tsukune," Moka gave him a quick look. "You will have Ruby help us as well..."

"No," Tsukune said, cutting her off.

"What?" Moka now looked him straight in the face, her eyes wide.

"I will help you," Tsukune said. "And be happy to be sharing the work with you. But this is an assignment given to us as third year students. I don't ask Ruby for help with my other assignments. She helps me by making sure the house and my uniforms are taken care of, but I write my own papers. I know Ruby would be happy to help if I asked her to, but I am not going to."

The reactions Tsukune received varied. Moka was stunned. Kurumu gave him a broad smile. Mizore looked down at the doll she was holding to hide a smirk. Moka, as her mind processed through what Tsukune had said, had to admit that he was right, but had not expected him to so openly disagree with her. Kurumu liked the way Tsukune was standing up for himself and being so manly. Mizore saw the shock on Moka's face and felt a sense of glee from seeing Tsukune standing up to her.

"Tsukune, I..." Moka found it difficult to get words to come out.

"And I am sorry if I seem a little short tempered," Tsukune said. "But I was told that taking care of a doll counted for up to ten percent of our final grade. That is ten percent per doll, for every doll that somehow my name got attached to. Between you three, Inari, and three girls I don't even know, up to seventy percent of my final grade is now on the line."

"They didn't tell us that," Moka said in almost a whisper.

"Tsukune," Kurumu suddenly looked a little nauseous. "Are you sure about that?"

"Helll, I don't know," Tsukune sighed in frustration, finally entering the room. He squeezed himself on to the small couch between Kurumu and Moka. "Ririko Sensei might have just been saying that to mess with me." He sighed again and then leaned forward. He had his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. "But she looked happy about it, and I think she still holds a grudge against me."

Moka and Tsukune shared a look over Tsukunes bent back. Ten percent for ether of them could hurt their final grade. But for Tsukune, it could be disaster. He knew of seven people that had put his name on their paper. Moka hand seen four more. How many others were out there? At the end of the exercise, Tsukune's final grade could already be decided.

"Kurumu," Mizore spoke up. "I will watch your baby if you will help Ruby make supper."

"Yes," Kurumu said. "We can use the guest room for a nursery."

In moments, Moka and Tsukune were alone in the sitting room. Mizore and Kurumu took the dolls and their accessories away to the guest room. Mizore put the three dolls on one of the beds, each with its respective workbook beside it. While she settled in to babysit and study, Kurumu went to the kitchen to help Ruby. It wasn't long before Ruby chased her out of the kitchen to go help Mizore. Meanwhile, back in the sitting room, Moka tried to comfort Tsukune.

Moka didn't say anything at first. She wanted to pick out her words carefully. Both sides of her were in agreement on the seriousness of the issue at hand. If Tsukune failed the term because of this one exercise, then it could ruin everything for them. Even if it didn't ruin his plans, it could be turned in to the kind of black mark that her family could use to keep them from being together.

"Tsukune," Moksa said at last. "I'll make sure it works out."

"I know you will," Tsukune said without looking up.

"You know, Tsukune" She moved to embrace him. "When we were getting our dolls, I was careful to get a girl. I remembered how you said you would like to have a daughter with me some day."

"Oh really," Tsukune sat up a little and turned to face her, accepting her embrace.

"I even have a name picked out already," Moka said, feeling herself blushing. She was embarrassed to admit that one little conversation had preoccupied her thoughts so much. She had taken time to pick out what names she would want to give her child, if she and Tsukune were ever that fortunate.

"And what name is that?" Tsukune asked.

"Otsune," Moka said in a shy voice as she ducked her head. She was blushing furiously.

"Oh," Tsukune said. "I was thinking of Momoko."

"What?" Moka looked up in surprise.

"Momoko," Tsukune said. "Because I would hope that she would be as soft and sweet as her mother."

"Tsu..." Mokas face became a twisted with feelings and her voice failed her.

_'Soft!'_ Inner Moka thundered. _'Is that how he thinks of me?'_

'He's talking about me!' The outer Moka roared back.

The argument was on. The two sides of Moka shouted at each other in the privacy of their mind. Tsukune watched with some amusement as Moka's eyes lost focus and her thoughts raced across her face and made her body tense and twitch. Finally he decided to do something about it.

"I also thought about Mika," Tsukune said. "The new moon."

"Tsukune," Moka's face grew smooth and her read and green eyes focused on his face. "Have you really been thinking about what you would want to name our children?"

"Of course," Tsukune said. "I have also wondered if they should take my family name or yours. Do you want them to continue your family traditions, or to be independent? I am sure your family has a lot to offer them, as a part of their traditions, and I wouldn't expect you to keep that from your children."

"Tsukuneee..." Moka(s) growled.

"I know I'm being foolish again," Tsukune sighed. "I'm sorry." Tsukune stood up.

Moka was so shocked by his obliviousness that she let him slip from her embrace. She felt stunned and confused. She looked up at him and tried to understand what was going on in that thick skull of his.

"You are welcome to stay of course," Tsukune said. "But I need to get my books so I can study." He left the room while Moka just watched him go.

_'What the hell just happened?'_ Moka(s) blinked.


	161. Bundles Abound

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 161

Tsukune's unhappiness with the doll exercise was no less the next morning. After supper, he had gotten a look at the workbook that went with one of the dolls. The schedule for taking care of the doll was round the clock, with something to be done every two to three hours. A quick comparison showed that the dolls did not all have the same schedule. In fact, there was a different page with a different schedule for each of the planned seven days of the exercise. By it self, taking care of one of the dolls would be time consuming, and would be in conflict with any student's normal life and activities.

Tsukune, wanting to make sure he would get a good grade, quickly came up with a plan. It took him over an hour, but he compared the schedules of Moka's, Kurumu's, and Mizore's baby dolls and consolidated them for his own reference. He then programed them in to the overly complicated smart phone Kurumu had given him. This started off a plan within his group. Kurumu copied the schedule in to her own smart phone, and then went one step further. She took her number two phone, (the one meant to be used for casual but still work related things, like for a director or other on the job site person to be able to contact her if she was on break or otherwise out of sight at any given moment,) and programed it with the schedule for just her own doll. She then tucked the phone in to her baby doll's swaddling. The alarm would now go off every time she was supposed to do something with the baby doll.

Moka saw the wisdom of Kurumu's plan. She excused herself and quickly fetched her own cell phone and charger. It was the prepaid phone that Tsukune had given her, she had not used it since their summer trip. Once it had a charge, Tsukune helped Moka program it. It was not a sophisticated phone, but with some effort they got enough into it for it to keep a day's schedule for the doll.

Mizore was suddenly left out. She did not have a cell phone of any kind. Tsukune saw the dilemma she was in and decided on a course of action. He retrieved his old cell phone.

"Mizore," Tsukune said as he returned to where his girlfriends were gathered in the improvised nursery. "Let me loan this to you for the exercise." He was vary careful to make sure Mizore understood that the phone was not a gift. He had stored information in the phone and wanted to keep it as a back-up in case anything happened to the overly complected phone Kurumu had given him.

"Thank you," Mizore said.

In a short time, all three of the baby dolls had digital assistance set up. Tsukune hoped that it would help himself and his friends get a good good marks on the exercise, and not just cause trouble. Before he had a chance to imagine what kind of troubles could arise, his cell phone and Moka's baby doll started to beep. The friends shared smiles that were a mix of frustration and relief over the electronic reminders while Moka 'fed' her baby and recorded it in the workbook.

Tsukune and his partners had a plan in place to help them. With that giving them a little peace of mind, they were able to finish their other tasks and retire for the night. Each of his girlfriends took their baby doll with them, insisting that they did not want to trouble Tsukune. In the morning, all of them were showing the signs of having lost sleep. Tsukune's smart phone had gone off over and over again, because it was programed with three different schedules. While his alarm went off more often, he didn't actually have to get out of bed to do anything. In the spirit of teamwork, he volunteered to carry their bags, because they were carrying the baby dolls after all.

Yukari looked a little embarrassed when the others noticed that she wasn't carrying a doll like they were.

"Well I wouldn't expect her to have to worry about taking care of a baby anyway," Kurumu teased. "She has a few more years before her body will be ready to even try."

"I'm surprised they even trusted you with a doll," Yukari countered. "If you're going to be taking care of a baby it will probably still starve to death because you'll forget to feed it."

"Oh no," Kurumu shook her head with a smile. She pulled up her sweater vest with one hand, but not her blouse, and held the doll as if breast feeding it. "There is no way I'll let Tsukune or our baby go hungry."

"So why don't you have a doll, Yukari?" Tsukune said. He didn't want the conversation to get too colorful so he spoke up, redirecting the conversation.

"Kuna, my housemate," Yukari said with a hint of a blush to her cheeks. "She came up with an idea. We listed each other as partners, so we are sharing one doll between us."

"That sounds like a good plan," Tsukune nodded, grateful that there was one less doll with his name on it to worry about.

After that, the group settled into a discussion about taking care of the baby dolls as they walked to school. Kurumu passed her doll to Yukari so she could fix her sweater. When she took the baby back, Kurumu made sure the swaddling was still in place. Tsukune watched her, a little amused. Moka and Kurumu both noticed. Moka gave Tsukune a hard nudge, while Kurumu felt herself blushing.

When Inari met up with them on the way to school, she looked just as tired as the rest of them. She greeted them all politely and tried to fall in to place with the rest of the group casually. She almost tripped over her feet when Tsukune deliberately moved towards her.

"Let me help you with your bag," Tsukune offered.

"No I... I..." Inari tried to refuse.

"Tsukune..." Moka protested in a low voice.

"Inari," Tsukune said in a calm voice, carefully not looking towards Moka. "You asked me to help you if it wouldn't be a burden. At least I can do this much, as far as the school entrance, I can help carry your bag."

"Um.." Inari blushed softly. "Thank you."

"It was something my mother taught me," Tsukune said, just talking aloud. "Everybody has a mother, so we should always be nice to them." He chuckled. "At least that was what she would tell me and my friends whenever she made us run errands or carry things for her and her friends."

XxxX

Tsukune noticed a change in his classmates when as he settled into his seat. First was how almost every female was holding a doll. The second thing was how the dolls were the focus of the girls' conversations much of the time. In a few cases, such as his own, boys were drawn in to the conversations as well. While he got dark looks from a few of the boys holding dolls, he saw that some of the other 'single fathers' were enjoying their sudden connection with the surrounding females. A few of the dolls already had some custom accessories, such as colorful blankets or costumes. While Nekonome Sensei was taking roll, Mizore's baby started to chirp. The sound of a cell phone alarm was so out of place, that the entire class had been caught by surprise. Tsukune felt his own pocket vibrating, so he knew that it was time for one of the doll's scheduled events.

Tsukune decided to rescue Mizore. The entire class was looking towards her and her chirping baby, making her uncomfortable. A quick look at his smart phone told Tsukune that it was time for a diaper change. Seeing how Mizore was still fumbling with her doll in her nervousness about being the center of attention, Tsukune went into action.

"I'll take care of it," Tsukune said as he stood.

Mizore turned to look at him with grateful relief in her eyes. Tsukune took the doll and cradled it in his arm as he carried it from the room. Once in the hall, he quickly reset the chirping alarm. Out of curiosity and wanting to do a good job, Tsukune took the doll to the restroom. He put it on the counter and unwrapped it, removing everything from it that didn't look attached. After a careful inspection of the doll, he wrapped it up again, thankful that his weird school had not somehow given out dolls that could soil themselves.

Tsukune tried to be as quiet and non-disruptive as he could when he returned to the classroom. He returned the doll to Mizore and resumed his seat without saying a word, but the damage had already been done. Aono Tsukune, the dependable guardian of the school, head of the Student Police, and Alpha Male of his class, had been caught in the act of being a thoughtful and responsible father figure. For the rest of the day, Tsukune tried to ignore the quiet giggles around him.

Lunchtime was spent at the usual table, with the baby dolls. Tsukune took turns watching the dolls so his friends could have a little while to relax. In a way he had a real advantage over other doll parents. The dolls under his care were equipped to make a sound when it was time for then to receive some attention. More than a few times, Tsukune heard somebody give voice in colorful language when they realized they were late in doing something for their doll. Tsukune carefully checked to make sure the placed phones were all well charged.

While taking care of the dolls, Tsukune noticed that he was being carefully watched. He had started to tense up under the critical eyes of his, until he realized it wasn't just his friends that that were watching him, and it wasn't just him being watched. While the second and first years appeared oblivious to what was going on with the third year students, the third year girls were acutely aware of what the third year boys were doing. Or in some cases, not doing. Tsukune tried to be discreet as he watched the watchers. As he watched, he went from puzzled, to curious, to entertained as he understood what he was going on. If a boy was anywhere close to one of the dolls, the girls watched and weighed him. Yelling, calling out to a friend or for any other reason, when close to a baby doll would earn the boy a frown, although he likely never noticed. If he slowed down when walking past one of the swaddled dolls, he was likely to earn some small sign of approval. Where a group of girls, with their babies sat together, any time they saw a clear display of good or bad behavior by a boy, the girls would share comments back and forth.

Tsukune felt like he had grown up a little over the lunch break. He had gained, in part at least, a strange understanding of his female classmates. The way they watched the guys around them was very different from the way guys looked at girls. The girls were not just watching for good looks or physical ability, but also if they would be a good partner in things. If a guy showed good traits for looking after a child, for example, the young women seemed to look at him more seriously. While boys were interested in the present when 'girl watching,' the girls were thinking about the future.

As he returned to class, Tsukune realized that his new perspective was going to stick with him. By the end of the day, he was questioning what the girls around him thought about the way he tried to help Moka and the others. At one point, while he was 'feeding' Moka's baby while she was in the restroom, Tsukune wondered if he was being seen as supportive or submissive. The smile Moka gave him when she returned, seeing him holding 'their baby,' made Tsukune really not care about what others might think of him right then. But he couldn't stop himself from wondering what Moka thought about what he had done. Tsukune knew he wasn't going to get an answer, but that didn't haunt him. Some things, he felt, it would be safer not to know.

XxX

Wednesday morning was more of the same. Tsukune tried to be sympathetic to his girlfriends, so he had refused to turn off his alarms. The signs of lost sleep were showing a little more the second morning of the exercise. This time Yukari had her doll as well. She looked better rested than the others, and a little out off by the hassle of it all. Tsukune carried their bags once more in his attempt to be supportive. Inari surrendered her bag after a single gesture from him. As Tsukune adjusted his load, he caught a stab of jealousy and anger from his connection with Kurumu.

In the classroom, Tuesday's trends were continuing. Tsukune observed that nearly every doll had some kind of bonnet or bow. The sturdy but plane blankets the dolls had come wrapped in had nearly all been replaced by something more colorful. Additionally, kitchen timers seemed to have become a new accessory for many of the dolls as well. Beeps, chips, and bells went off during class all day. While Tsukune was more than willing to help his friends, and did whenever he had an opportunity, he felt that he could have it a lot tougher.

XxX

"Tsukune sempai," One of his classmates said while he was gathering up his things at the end of the day. "Do you have a moment?"

Tsukune knew the classmate that was talking to him. Ryu was a little bigger that Tsukune, and while he only had average scores in class, he did well in P.E. and was a member of the Judo Club. He was also one of the 'single fathers' had a history of scowling at Tsukune and his luck with the females. That he was talking in such a polite way made Tsukune suspicious.

"I'll get your bags," Tsukune said to his friends who were looking his way. He turned his attention to Ryu.

"What's going on Ryu?" Tsukune asked in a calm voice.

"Well," Ryu said with some nervousness. "I know you are good at some things..." He glanced around. "I mean like schedules and planning and stuff." He looked back to where his school bad and baby doll waited at his desk. "And... Well..." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I come from a big family. This baby thing is nothing for me, but something's come up..."

"It can be hard to manage things sometimes," Tsukune said in a voice only a little softer than normal. He recognized somebody that was afraid of embarrassing himself. "You just have to set priorities."

"It's not the schedule for taking care of the baby I'm worried about," Ryu went on. "This is something else." He looked around the room to make sure nobody was trying to listen in. "It's about Yuuka-san."

"Ahhhh," Tsukune nodded slowly. He thought he saw where things were going. Yuuka was a girl in their class that sat close to Ryu, with short white hair and matching eyes, with a tall, lean body. The girl liked to dress in layers all year round to hide her very slim figure, or so the image savvy Kurumu had taught Tsukune during one of their many friendly but pointless conversations.

"So you get it," Ryu said with a small, relieved smile.

"Ryu," Tsukune said in a low voice. "I'm not good at giving advice about girls."

"But..." A touch of panic flickered across Ryu's face.

"Go ahead," Tsukune prompted, not wanting a debate.

"Yesterday I spent most of lunch helping her with her doll," Ryu explained. "See, she has a plan for after graduation, so she really wasn't paying attention Monday. After lunch, and all day today, I helped watch her doll so she could... You know. Like you were doing for your girlfriends today."

"Yeah," Tsukune nodded.

"Well, just before she left," Ryu said. "She asked me what I would like for lunch tomorrow."

"I see," Tsukune said with a straight face. "What did you tell her."

"I said that anything's fine with me," Ryu nearly whimpered.

"I hope she's a good cook," Tsukune said with a small smile.

"But..." Ryu's eyes were wide with nervous emotions.

"Ryu," Tsukune said firmly. "What is your idea of what a man should be?"

"Strong," Ryu answered, without hesitation. "Has to, you know, be a man. He has to be able to protect what's his, and take care of his family."

"See. Just stick with that," Tsukune said.

"But..." Ryu complained.

"You helped Yuuka-san with her doll," Tsukune cut him off. "And you're taking care of your own too. Right?"

"Well... Yeah," Ryu nodded.

"So you're taking care of, or acting like you're taking care of your family," Tsukune explained. "That is the way of 'being a man' that some girls like to see. And you are helping her as well."

"We're classmates," Ryu said as if that explained everything.

"Yes you are," Tsukune agreed.

"But what do I do?" Ryu asked.

"Ryu, my best friend, and the person most important to me are the same thing," Tsukune answered him. "Moka and I started out as friends in out first year, and as classmates. Relax. Be yourself, and be a good friend. And if you have a tender stomach, keep some antacid in your bag."

XxxXxxX

Thursday Morning Tsukune was fighting the temptation to turn off his alarms at night. He was wondering if the exercise had a secret objective. On the surface the baby dolls were giving the students a chance to learn about how to take care of a baby, at least in a way that would fit in among humans. He saw how his friends were showing the lack of sleep. Hair was our of place. Makeup was reducing towards the minimalist approach, and that was mostly to hide dark circles around the eyes from lack of sleep. Tsukune wondered if the exercise also had the goal of discouraging the students from wanting to have a real baby any time soon.

Tsukune also noticed that tempers were starting to flare. His friends talked using polite words, but there faces carried different messages. As he collected everybody's school bags, his closest friends were giving him some unfriendly looks. When Inari met up with them, Tsukune thought for a moment that Kurumu was going to attack her. At school, girls were starting to growl at each other over small things. He realized that things could get out of hand quickly.

When lunch time rolled around, Tsukune left the classroom, looking forward to some fresh air and some time with his girlfriends. On his way out, he saw Yuuka talking with Ryu, with an obento in her hand. Tsukune tried not to smile as Ryu shot him a nervous look. By the time he reached the usual table, the smile had slipped out as a smirk.

"Tsukune," Moka gave him a questioning look. "What is it?"

"Nothing important," Tsukune said as he sat down beside her.

"Are you sure?" Moka pressed.

"Leave him alone Moka," Kurumu snapped.

"You stay out of it," Moka snapped back.

"Make me," Kurumu challenged.

"You..." Moka growled as she stood up,

Tsukune reached out and caught Moka around the waist. Before she could protest, he pulled her down into his lap. They teetered for a moment, but that was all.

"Tsukune," Moka protested. "Let go of me."

"No," Tsukune said. "It's lunch time. Not fighting time."

"I'm not hungry," Moka said, trying to stand up.

"Fine," Tsukune said, not letting her up. "But you still need to keep you strength up." He grinned. "For the baby's sake."

"What?" Moka gave Tsukune confused look, ignoring Kurumu.

"Moka," Tsukune said. "I can tell you're tired. I want you to take care of yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Moka insisted.

"Moka, I love you," Tsukune cocked his head to the side. "And I know you have to be hungry... Or thirsty."

"Tsukune..." Moka said as his words reached her. "I..."

"Moka..." Tsukune smiled.

"Tsukune..." Moka leaned in closer.

Tsukune slipped a hand up behind Moka's head and caressed her. It had been a while since Moka had been granted a chance to take some of Tsukune's blood. The last time had been just a taster, a sip she had taken that had been more about the intimacy of sharing instead of the desire to feed her inhuman nature. Tsukune's youki rose up even as Moka's lips touched the side of his neck.

"Tsukune..." Kurumu protested. It was always frustrating to see the man she loved being used by Moka as a drink box. When Tsukune encouraged her, it gave Kurumu pains of jealousy. The fact that he was doing it out of love was the only thing that made it forgivable.

Kurumu had to admit that this time it bothered her more than usual to watch Moka taking Tsukune's blood. She could tell that the vampire enjoyed what she was doing, and not just in the way a person enjoyed a good meal. What really irritated Kurumu was the way Tsukune actually looked happy as he gave his blood to Moka, while she was holding that baby doll.

"Tsukuneeeee..." Kurumu protested again, louder this time.

"Mmmmmmm," Moka purred into the crook of Tsukune's neck. Finished with her drink of his power-filled blood, her body felt good. The fatigue she had been feeling was gone, in its place was a sense of warmth and renewed energy. "I love you too, Tsukune."

Reluctantly, Moka eased herself from Tsukune's lap. She knew he still had to eat lunch, and she had been indiscreet enough for one day. As she settled into place beside him, she gave him a loving smile.

"Moka," Tsukune said. "After school, please let me watch after your baby doll for a few hours."

"What?" Moka blinked. "Why?"

"Tsu ku ne..." Kurumu growled, feeling ignored.

"So you can have a short break," Tsukune said. "I will look after it for a few hours, and then bring it back to your house."

"Oh..." Moka had to think about that for a moment. Tsukune wasn't inviting her to spend time with him, but to give her some time to her self. "Yes," She nodded. "I would like that. Thank you, Tsukune." 

"And after that," Tsukune said, swinging his attention to Kurumu, who was almost ready to burst. "Kurumu, I would like to help you out as well."

"What?" Kurumu scowled.

"After supper," Tsukune said. "Let me do something to help you out. I know this week is not being easy on you."

"Alright," Kurumu said, still frowning a little.

"I will come for you after I see Moka," Tsukune said. "We should only have a little studying left to do by then."

"Hmmm," Kurumu considered for a moment. "Alright, Tsukune." Kurumu brightened. "I will be waiting for you."

Tsukune gave her a nod and a warm smile before finally getting down to the business of lunch.

XxxxXxxxX

Moka felt renewed. Tsukune's blood had been just what she needed at lunch time. After school, as soon as she returned to her house in the village, Moka set to the task of pampering herself. She started with a good scrubbing. She clean herself top to bottom, making sure to take care of her hair and skin thoroughly. After cleaning and scrubbing herself, it had been time for a good long soak in the bath. Once she was dry, Moka indulged by using her favorite lotion all over her smooth body. She even went so far as to apply a light layer of makeup and a touch of perfume. While she was getting dressed, Moka looked through her intimate things with a smile. The next time she and Tsukune had a weekend free, Moka decided, she was going to monopolize him and see what kind of things she could do to stir his blood.

When Tsukune arrived to return the doll, Moka greeted him with a smile and a kiss. She was aware that he was looking a little tired, but he had that special smile on his face that made her heart flutter. If they didn't have school in the morning, and that doll to take care of, Moka would have seduced him right then. As it was she settled for a long hug and a hot kiss.

XxxXxxX

Kurumu was waiting and more than ready by the time Tsukune knocked at her door. She had her school supplies and the doll's accessories ready to go. When Tsukune arrived, she met him at the door, trying to smile and look happy, while holding the doll and dealing with her own frustrations. She didn't know what Tsukune's plans were, but she knew what she wanted. She wanted some time with him, not just for the pleasure of his company, but because she wanted to talk to him. She tried to plan out what she had to say to him as she opened the door.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said. "I'm glad you came."

"Kurumu," Tsukune said, reaching out to embrace her. "I'm sorry if I haven't been as supportive as I should be. I hope that you are willing to spend some time with me tonight."

"Tsukune..." Kurumu hugged him back. The feel of him made her tensions ease, at least a little.

"Look," Tsukune said. "I know you're tired. If you want, I will just take the doll for a few hours to give you a chance to rest."

"I... er.." Kurumu needed a moment to run through what Tsukune had said. "Yes," Kurumu said at last. "I would like to go with you. Let me get the baby."

A few minutes later, Kurumu and Tsukune left her house. She carried the doll, while he carried the bags. Kurumu still intended to have words with Tsukune, but she felt a little better since he wanted to spend time with her.

"How are you doing with your school work?" Tsukune asked as they walked to the manor.

"Alright I guess," Kurumu said. "The math is still hard sometimes, but the rest doesn't bother me."

"That's good," Tsukune nodded. "You know I'd like to help you if I can."

"I know," Kurumu said with a sigh.

"What is it, Kurumu?" Tsukune asked, aware of her feelings.

"I don't like how busy you are with everybody except me," Kurumu huffed as the entered the manor.

"I wish I had more time to spend with you," Tsukune said, giving her a sad look.

"Do you really?" Kurumu questioned.

"Of course I do," Tsukune said firmly. He reached out and took her hand. "Come with me."

Kurumu gave Tsukune a doubting look, but held his hand and went with him. He lead her through the house up to the master bedroom. Once there, he stopped long enough to set down her bags and then to take the bundle that was the doll from her arms. Tsukune carried the doll to the side of the room and set it down.

"Tsukune," Kurumu questioned. "Where did you get a crib?"

"Ahhh," Tsukune blushed. "It came with the house."

"It did?" Kurumu blinked.

"Yeah," Tsukune nodded. "I put it in the attic when I first moved in. I mean, we're still in school. Living in this house is a bit much for a student to begin with. I thought having a nursery set up was in poor taste."

"Oh," Kurumu couldn't argue with his thinking.

"I pulled it down earlier," Tsukune went on. "Because I thought it would be useful. Especially tonight."

"Why especially tonight?" Kurumu asked suspeiciously.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said, approaching her with his hands extended to her. "I love you, but I know I am not a very good boyfriend."

"Tsukune..." Kurumu glowered. She didn't like it when he put himself down, but at the same time, she didn't want to argue. She had been feeling neglected and even ignored more than once.

"Remember," Tsukune said as he embraced her. "I feel some of everything you feel. This includes when you are upset at me for talking to somebody else."

"Tsukune, I don'..." Kurumu tried to protest.

"Inari," Tsukune said, getting a spike of jealousy from Kurumu in response.

"Oh," Kurumu looked away for a moment.

"Kurumu," Tsukune drew her attention back to him. "I love you. You are one of the most important people in my life. Inari is a friend and a coworker. I like her as a friend, and we work well together. That's all."

"Really?" Kurumu questioned.

"Really," Tsukune leaned in to give her a little kiss on the nose.

"Well..." Kurumu drawled.

"Kurumu," Tsukune asked gently. "Are you going to be jealous of every woman I ever work with?"

"Yes," Kurumu huffed.

Tsukune threw his head back and gave a laught.

"What?" Kurumu demanded.

"I'm just happy," Tsukune said. "Becuase I love you, and I know I will always be sure of your love for me." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Now," Tsukune said. "Before we get distracted. What do you need to get done for tomorrow?"

"Nothing," Kurumu said, lifting her head for another kiss.

"Good," Tsukune said after another kiss. "Becuase if you got a bad grade because I distracted you, I would be miserable." He sighed theatrically. "I would be so ashamed of myself, I doubt I would be able to even talk to you again for a long time."

"Damn it," Kurumu growled, her playful mood vanishing.

"Let's get our school work done," Tsukune said. "And then I will take care of you."

"Tsukunee..." Kurumu cheered, feeling her mood improving.

XxX

Ruby peeked in on Tsukune and Kurumu late in the evening. Tsukune had specifically told her to not help out with the dolls, because they were a school assignment, and he felt that he and his friends had a responsibility to do their own assignments the same as all the other students. While Ruby was willing to obey his wishes, she thought Tsukune was just being silly. The exercise was supposed to be about helping the students prepare for life after graduation, and Ruby knew full well that she would be staying with Tsukune for the rest of her life, so it was only normal that she help him with any children he had, no mater who the mother may be.

When she had peeked in on her master, Ruby saw him in nothing but a towel as he tended to the baby doll. It was clear from looking at him that he had been in the bath when the baby had 'cried.' She had to admit that using the cell phones in such a way was a clever idea. Ruby retreated before Tsukune caught her in the act of checking up on him.

XxX

Kurumu was feeling good, in more ways than one. Tsukune had, as always, been a passionate lover, satisfying her physical needs, both as a succubus and as a woman. After they had shared themselves with each other, twice, Kurumu had been ready to snuggle up with him and go to sleep. The electronic alarm of her doll going off spoiled that idea for the moment.

Tsukune had surprised Kurumu then by how quickly he had gone to the crib. She watched as Tsukune unwrapped the doll to check the workbook and note down his care of the 'baby.' Watching a naked Tsukune being busy at the side of the crib gave Kurumu a happy, warm feeling. He looked like such a natural father that she felt a renewed desire to build a family with him.


	162. Partner Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 162

It was a sneaky plan. The men were going to use a valid reason to be in the area in order to sneak in among the locals. While they might stand out, it would be like a maintenance man in an office full of women. They would be a curiosity at best. Something to comment about but otherwise ignore. After a little while, they would be able to move around freely with their equipment, thanks to their cover story, as they hunted for their target.

Like many places in southern Japan, the island carried the marks of history. There were places left empty by the declining population. Infrastructure meant for the absent population remained, if left neglected. There were also buildings from back during the war, back when small bases had been built for logistic support for the military, and to help with the defense of Japan. The remaining little villages of the island were serviced by weekly ferry, while the local roads provided routs to places the locals. never traveled to.

Down along a road that locals considered haunted, a crew had started working. Long cables had been run out, connected to the local power and telecommunication networks, and then buried. With the exception of a few local teens, nobody saw the crew at work, and even the teens did not have any idea that the crew was anything other than they pretended to be. Even the locals looking for work stopped coming around as the crew worked their way closer to an unassuming bend in the road. The pavement as it neared the bend was cracked and crumbled and weathered. The transition from paved road to dirt road was a gradual one. Around the bend, not quite hidden by the vegetation was a large torii. The torii was was black, cut from a single boulder, with three uprights on ether side that rose up to support a single cross piece. The large torii straddled the road like a gate. To ether side of the torii ran lines of broken pieces of volcanic rock that disappeared into the foliage. For those that had the courage to travel down the haunted road, the torii was a boundary marker. Beyond the torii, if somebody had the courage to stand in front of it and look through, the would see that the land changed. The vegetation thinned out, looking unhealthy, as if it had suffered from drought and a lack of sunlight, but was determined to grow anyway.

The crew was not bothered by the local legends. The idea of the road being haunted was amusing instead of frightening. As they worked, laying their new cables in a ditch over old ones, the crew entertained themselves by ripping out marker posts and tossing them aside. It was something the local teens had done for years. Each one, when trying to prove him or her self, would make a post of some kind with their name and the date on it. They would then carry their marker as far down the haunted road as they could stand before planting it in the ground beside the road. The markers were fewer as they got closer to the torii, a testament to the courage and determination of whoever had planted it. The members of the work crew thought it was funny to break up the posts and scatter the pieces, erasing the reminders of past young men and women who wanted to have something to take pride in.

XxxXxxX

That Friday morning Tsukune was feeling tired but good. Moka was looking rested and energized and had a smile on her face. He guessed giving her a short break from the baby, and a drink of his blood, had been what she needed to recharger and refresh herself. Kurumu was also looking more more alert and organized. He was glad that he had been able to help them both out. He resolved to do something for Mizore as well, when he had the time. Inari, when she met up with Tsukune and the others, was definitely showing the signs of sleep deprivation. She was clean and had her uniform on, but she looked worn down. He hair looked only partially brushed, and she had no makeup on. Tsukune counted Inari as a friend. He knew that she had put his name down as a partner, so how she managed to take care of her baby could affect his grade. He decided he should do something to help her out as well, just not as much as he helped Moka and Kurumu.

Tsukune was almost to school when he heard the shouting. Even loaded down with four extra school bags, he hurried ahead of the others to see what the problem was. What he found a pair of young women, each holding a baby doll in one arm, shoving and swinging at each other. On the ground between them was a third year boy holding his nose. He looked like he had just been hit several times.

"Hold it!" Tsukune barked, making the fighting girls freeze. "What is going on here?"

"Aono-sempai..." The first girl started to talk.

"Aono-Sama," The second girl cut off the first. "It's all Amaya's fault. She was trying to get between me and Masa."

"You lie," Amaya blurted out. "Aono-sempai, Masa is my boyfriend. Bunko was trying get in my way."

Tsukune looked down at Masa with a sense of dejavu. Masa looked back up at him with a scared expression. Tsukune decided to get things under control before they got worse.

"Amaya san," Tsukune spoke in a firm voice. "Go stand over there," Tsukune gestured. "Ten meters." He gestured in the other direction. "Bunko-san you go ten meters that way."

Both girls gave Tsukune angry pouts, but did as he had directed.

"Masa," Tsukune motioned sharply for the other boy to stand up. "Talk."

"Well..." Masa said as he got to his feet. He brushed himself off, avoiding Tsukune's gaze for a moment. "It's not like I planed for them to find out. Besides, I though it would work out better than this."

"Oh?" Tsukune questioned.

"Well you have so many girlfriends," Masa said. "And they all get along so well. I thought I could manage two."

"Masa," Tsukune said in a disapproving tone. "What you are trying to do is no good. What you are trying to use as an excuse is my weakness. My friends are my friends. We share things as friends do. That is the how everything started with us, and how I want it to stay. You say you want to manage two girlfriends, but I don't know how you are going to do it."

"How do you do it?" Masa asked.

"By doing what they tell me," Tsukune said.

"What?" Masa blinked.

Tsukune didn't feel like explaining his love life. He gestured to the two girls to come in close. The frowned at each other as they did, but they were not arguing. Tsukune considered that good enough.

"Masa," Tsukune said when the two girls were close enough to hear him clearly. "I'm going to help you out this once."

"Thank you, sempai," Masa said.

"Shut it," Tsukune looked to his right. "Amaya?"

"Yes?" Amaya answered.

"Give your doll to Masa," Tsukune said. He is going to take care of it until lunch time today. After homeroom, if you need it, go to the infirmary and borrow a bed for a while." He looked to his left.

"Bunko," Tsukune said to her. "After lunch, Masa will look after your doll for you, until the end of the school day. Make sure you get some rest then as well." He looked back at Masa.

"If you think you want two girlfriends," Tsukune said to him. "You need to talk to them both, honestly and openly from the beginning, or everybody is going to get hurt." Tsukune turned and walked away before any more drama could come up.

XxxX

Tsukune made it through the school day without any serious problems. Because they were feeling better, Moka and Kurumu were able to take care of their baby dolls quickly, not needing help from Tsukune. Mizore, her usual quiet self, did not put herself forward to ask Tsukune for help, but was happy to accept when he had a chance to offer it. By the end of the school day, Tsukune was ready for the weekend. Except for a long shift at the koban, he would be free to relax with his friends.

Xx^^xX

Inari was feeling run down when she returned to her dorm room. With the way her sleep had been messed up all week, the days had felt extra long. While the doll had a schedule for her to follow, the time between the times she was supposed to do things for it never seemed long enough to take care of her own needs. She had been tempted to use a little creative record keeping to cover for a nice long break, but there was a sinister rumor that the dolls had some way of keeping track of how well they were taken care of. Nobody had any evidence that the dolls were cursed in some way or another, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

As she thought about the weekend ahead, Inari felt the week as a whole had been a mixed blessing. The doll was the biggest negative of the week. The timer she had pinned to its blanket kept distracting her. Carrying the doll everywhere was leaving her with muscle knots in her shoulders. When the exercise was over, Inari planed to take a two hour bath and get a full night's sleep. On the positive side, Tsukune had been supportive and close to her. Every morning he greeted her with a smile and carried her bag to school. After school, he was willing to carry her bag until she had to split off to go back to the dorm, if they managed to meet up at the shoe lockers. Every day she had been tempted to follow him back to the student village, but couldn't come up with a reasonable excuse. Another negative point for the week was that she was scheduled to work with the Student Police, while her captain was going to be on duty at the koban without her. Try as she might, Inari had not been able to trade her schedule with anybody. Inari was still growling to herself about her bad luck when somebody knocked at her door.

Inari had not been expecting any visitors. She had her blazer off, her blouse untucked and half unbuttoned. She guessed that it was one of the shrine maidens coming to pester her again. It had taken almost half the year, but she had separated herself from that little group. They still counted her as one of their members, but the more she got to know her captain, the more silly the whole shrine thing seemed. Inari did a double check of her doll, to make sure it wasn't time to do anything, before answering her door.

"Yes?" Inari said as she opened the door, and then stopped with her mouth hanging open.

"Hello, Inari," Tsukune said. "I hope that I'm not bothering you."

"What?" Inari blinked. "Tsukune... Captain... No.. No it's no bother. I am always happy to see you." Inari was babbling. She suddenly felt very aware of how undressed she was. She backed away from the door as she invited Tsukune in to her room, while trying to fix her clothes. "Can I offer you anything? Tea, snacks, anything you want. I'm...eep! ahhh..."

Inari was feeling flustered. She had tried to tuck in her blouse, but the waistband of her skirt hindered her. She tried undoing her skirt as she talked, but she only got her blouse half tucked back in when gravity and her own movement sent her skirt to the floor. With her skirt around her ankles, Inari was left in her half unbuttoned blouse and underwear, standing in front of Tsukune. She felt her face turning red as Tsukune gave her a surprised look. Before she could do anything however, Tsukune calmly turned around so his back was to her as he stood in the doorway.

Inari took the offered opportunity to compose herself. She got her skirt back up and her blouse tucked in quickly. She did up the buttons and took some calming breaths before saying anything.

"Tsukune," Inari said at last. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually," Tsukune said, turning around carefully. "I came to do something for you."

"Oh?" Inari blinked.

"I came to offer to take care of your doll for a few hours," Tsukune explained. "I know you have things to do this weekend, and this couldn't have been easy on you. If you would like, I could take your doll for a few hours so you can have a break."

"Oh Tsukune," Inari said with a happy sigh. "Thank you. You don't know how much I need this." She quickly bundled up the doll and its accessories and passed them to Tsukune.

Tsukune gave Inari a knowing smile and promised to return in four hours. Four hours was enough time for two or even three baby events. Inari was excited to have such a break. The first thing was going to do is pamper herself properly. Gathering up her thing she headed for the bath.

All through her baby free time, Inari found herself thinking about Tsukune. At first she just thought how wonderful it had been for him to offer to help her out. When she considered how quickly she had pushed the baby doll off on Tsukune when she had the chance, she wondered if she would ever be that eager to give up a real child if she ever had one. Of course she knew she wouldn't be putting her baby in any danger. After all, if she had her way, if Tsukune offered to take care of her real baby some day, it would be because he was her mate, and the child would be his.

Inari felt refreshed and relaxed as she returned to her room. She had taken the time to clean herself both as a human and as a youkai. Drying her fur took some extra time, but it was worth it. She did wish that she could have had Tsukune brush her coat out for her, but knew that was out of the question for the foreseeable future. Once back at her room, Inari made a light supper and spent some time putting herself together. After the long week, it felt good to take care of herself. Because her mind was on Tsukune, Inari had a desire to make herself up to look good for him. Hair, makeup, and a touch of perfume were all little things to help present the image of a desirable woman, as she wanted Tsukune to see her. Over a skimpy and lacy black bra and panties, Inari wore a light robe artfully arranged. It struck her that she was being a little silly, but this would be the first time she knew in advance that Tsukune was coming to her room.

When Tsukune returned, Inari was ready to welcome him warmly. She invited him in and offered refreshments, but Tsukune had politely refused. Inari knew she was at a disadvantage, but decided to try for some dignity and didn't pressure Tsukune. She took the doll's accessories form him first, putting them aside, and then reached for the baby.

"Thank you again, Tsukune," Inari said. "I really needed a little time to take care of myself." She moved in close as if to take the baby form his arms. She slipped one hand under the doll, and the other partially around Tsukune in a loose half hug. "Thank you," Inari leaned in enough to give Tsukune a quick kiss on the cheek before drawing away, holding the baby doll in her arms.

"I hope you have a good weekend," Tsukune said in parting.

Once she closed the door, Inari leaned against it. Her heart was racing and her whole body felt excited. Yes, Inari thought to herself, the week was definitely one of mixed blessings. With a smile, she wondered what kind of blessings she could look forward to.

XxxxXxxxX

Mizore was feeling excited. Tsukune had promised to meet with her after supper. He had invited her to come to the manor any time after eight o'clock that evening. At ten minutes to eight she stepped out her front door to go to the manor, and saw Tsukune walking towards her house.

"Tsukune," Mizore greeted him.

"Good evening, Mizore," Tsukune said with a smile. "Thank you for wanting to share your time with me."

"Always," Mizore said with a happy blush coloring her cheeks.

Tsukune gave her a soft kiss as he lifted the doll from her arms. He had a plan for the evening. First and foremost, he was going to spend some personal time with Mizore. He admitted that he loved her, and was in love with her at some level, but somehow they were still so distant from each other. He thought that spending a little private time would be good for their relationship, what ever it was. Tsukune was also going to give Mizore a break from being responsible for the doll. Mizore was one of his partners, not just with the doll, but with the Newspaper Club, and the life he and the others had come to share. Because they were partners, Tsukune wanted to support her when he could, because he knew there were times past, present, and future, where Mizore supported him.

There was one other thing Tsukune wanted to do with Mizore that evening. Tsukune intended to share his youki, his power with her. In a way, Tsukune liked sharing his power with Mizore more than the others. He did not have to be bit and lose blood like he did with Moka. As good as it felt at the time, what he did to share his power with Kurumu was more than a little... less than dignified. And it seemed that the less dignified they got, the more she got out of it. With Mizore, it was an intimate act of sharing, but it could be done with a kiss, a hug, or even just by holding hands. Tsukune wanted to smile as he thought about the first few times he had shared his power with Mizore. She had tried to use those times to get moments of skinship with him. He knew what she was doing, even back then, but she need not have tried so hard. It wasn't about the physical attraction that made Tsukune love her. It was about all the little things in their daily lives they shared. It was that love that inspired thoughts of what they would share in the future.

XxxX

For Mizore the evening was a delight. Tsukune was kind and attentive to her, and also took care of the doll for her while she had a chance to relax for a little while. While she loved every moment with Tsukune, and the way he made her feel welcomed and important, her favorite part was when they went to bed together. While he was withholding from taking her as a lover, Tsukune was willing to hold her close and kiss her breathless, all the while he let his Warmth flow, letting her draw it in. As she drifted off to sleep, Mizore wished she could spend every night with Tsukune.

It was not a quiet night, The 'baby' needed attention. Every time it 'cried,' Mizore woke up, but before she could get out of bed, Tsukune was already in motion. While her sleep had been broken, it had been the best night's rest Mizore had found all week.

XxxX

Tsukune saw Mizore off in the morning with a kiss and a cuddle. The snow maiden moved with a spring in her step, telling him that she had a good night. Once she was on her way, Tsukune turned to take care of the next part of his plan. After being dutiful and supportive to his friends and partners, giving them a chance for some rest, Tsukune instructed Ruby to wake him up in the early afternoon so he could get ready for his shift. Tsukune then turned off his alarms and went to bed.

XxxxXxxxX

_'I tire of this,'_ Inner Moka complained. It was Saturday evening, and instead of being with Tsukune, it was another night alone with the school books. Moka was sitting at her desk in her room. To make maters worse, that damn doll kept needing attention. She had just finished changing the doll's wrapping. '_I want to be with Tsukune.'_

'So do I," Outer Moka thought back. 'But he is on duty right now, so there's nothing we can do about it.'

_"Bahh,"_ Inner Moka vented her frustration. _'Why does he have to be so responsible all the time? Why can't he just spend more time with me. We know he wants to.'_

_ '_He is so responsible,' Moka reminded her inner self. 'Because he wants to be with me.'

_'That doesn't make sense,'_ Inner Moka complained.

_'_It's your own fault,' Moka sniffed.

_'How do you figure that?'_ Inner Moka demanded.

_'_Know your place, Tsukune,' Outer Moka though in a haughty tone. 'You have no chance with me. I am a proud vampire.' Moka snorted in disgust. 'Remember? And now that he is making a name for himself. Now that he is growing in status and power, you want to criticize him for being too busy?'

_'Don't talk to me like that,'_ Inner Moka hissed. '_You would have thrown everything away to be with Tsukune if it wasn't for me.'_

"And what the hell is wrong with that," Moka snarled out loud. 'I could live my life with Tsukune as his wife. We could have had that quiet life together he wanted.'

_'And then what?'_ Inner Moka questioned. _'The family would never have accepted him._

'To hell with the family,' Moka threw her pencil down and got up from her desk to start pacing. 'To hell with being a proud and noble vampire. Tsukune, my Tsukune, a lowly human, showed me more caring and loyalty in out first day together, than the whole thrice damned family has shown in the past three years.'

_'I know that,'_ Inner Moka barked. _'Why the hell do you think I love him so damn much.'_

'You love him," Moka scoffed. 'I love him. Kurumu loves him. Mizore, Ruby, Yukari, Inari... Everybody loves Tsukune. It like he is some kind of magical love spirit or something.' Moka made a rude noise.

_'They can love him all they want,'_ Inner Moka scoffed. _'He has already chosen me over them.'_

'I don't care about that,' Moka argued. "It just makes me crazy when I think about how he loves them. Damn it all to hell. He loves damn near everybody. I want to go back in time, find out who taught him to be so damn loving, and smack them cross-eyed.'

_'Now you're just being foolish,' _Inner Moka pointed out.

'Don't pretend it doesn't bother you too,' Moka growled at her inner self.

'_Of course it bothers me,' _Inner Moka growled back. _'But father had his lovers all along. Tsukune's going to have the same kind of role some day. It can even be a good thing.'_

'How in the name of heaven do you come up with that?' Moka questioned.

_'Just imagine,'_ Inner Moka explained in a smooth voice. _'We finally have our life with Tsukune. Every time we want him, he is there for us. Every time he desires us, we are there for him.'_

'I imagine that happening enough already,' Moka fumed as she sat on her bed, squirming a little.

_'And when Tsukune wants for attention... for some physical release...' _Inner Moka went on.

'I would never refuse Tsukune,' Moka said. 'And you know it.'

_'Oh?'_ Inner Moka challenged. '_What about when we are trapped in bed, felling sick and with our body bloated with pregnancy. Are you going to be able to take care of Tsukune's needs then? Remember the stories we heard from when mother was with child. She nearly killed father.'_

'But...' Moka wanted to argue.

_'And after?' _Inner Moka continued. '_Do you think your body is going to magically recover so you can go back to taking care of him all over again?' No... Tsukune will love us, but there will be times when we won't be able to be with him. At least we will know where else he is getting his needs met.'_

'You're sick,' Moka observed

_'Fine,'_ Inner Moka sniffed. _'We tell Tsukune we are jealous of the attention he gives everything in a skirt that comes sniffing after him, and that he must foreswear all other women but us. No kissing, no touching, no sharing, no talking. We will take him home and keep him all to our self.'_

'That would never work,' Moka grumbled.

_'Make up your mind," _Inner Moka huffed.

'Will you be serious," Moka demanded.

_'Just grow up,'_ Inner Moka snapped back.

'What?' Moka questioned. 'What do you mean by that?'

_'Don't you remember last year when we tried to keep Tsukune away from that succubus?'_ Inner Moka said scornfully. _'That worked so well, that you were ready to run to him naked to beg for forgiveness. As much as I want Tsukune to myself, I do not want to hurt him like that ever again.'_

'If you feel that way about it,' Moka asked. 'How come you never apologized to him for it?'

'_It was bad enough that we were wrong in how we acted that day,'_ Inner Moka answered. _'You did enough groveling for the both of us. I did not see a need to add to our humiliation.'_

'I think I liked it better when we couldn't talk all the time," Moka pouted.

Moka got up from the bed and started pacing again. All the arguing with herself didn't solve anything. She wanted more time with Tsukune, but she didn't want to hurt him like she had before.

'It is still your fault,' Moka thought to herself. 'All your talk about being first being what's important.'

'_Being the best is the most important, and being the most important is the best,'_ Inner Moka argued.

"I should have run away with Tsukune when I had the chance," Moka said aloud, returning to her desk.

_'Quit pouting and just make your own opportunities,'_ Inner Moka said, retreating to her own thoughts.


	163. Public Expression

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 163

Tsukune was looking forward to a restful day. His school work for Monday was done. He had finished his over-night shift at the koban, and except for some sleep, his schedule for the day was clear. As he returned to the manor, he pulled out the phone that Kurumu had given him. In all that he had done with it to help him keep track of his friends' dolls, he had learned about some of the things it could do. Letting it beep away through his shift would have been bad, but having it in silent mode and vibrating in his pocket had been a way for him to share, at a distance, what his friends were going through. He wanted to remember to turn it off before going to bed. He was just doing a last check of the phone before turning it off as he stepped up onto the porch of the manor.

"Tsukune," The door opened and Moka came out to greet him.

"Moka," Tsukune looked up with happy surprise on his face. "Good morning. What's going on?"

"I am going to spend the day with you," Moka declared.

"That would be nice," Tsukune said. "But I was about to go to bed."

"That's alright," Moka said, stepping out side to grab Tsukune and pull him into the house. "You are going to take a little nap. After you have had a chance to refresh yourself, I am going to be in charge."

"Yes, Dame Moka," Tsukune said with a smile and a small bow.

XxxXxxX

Mizore resisted the urge to grumble. The situation was not to her liking, but she was determined to make the most of it. Moka had come to her that morning and reminded the snow maiden that she had sworn to support the vampire. Mizore was being pressed into duty as a baby sitter. Before she could make any plans of her own, Mizore found herself installed in her usual guest room at Tsukune's manor with two dolls in a crib to keep her busy. It would not have been so bad if Tsukune had been the one to ask her to babysit, or if he had even been home at the time. As it was, Mizore was stuck helping out Moka without Tsukune being able to appreciate her efforts.

Mizore sometimes wondered about teaming up with Kurumu. The pair of them used to train together to some day take down Moka, hoping to get Tsukune away from her. It was kind of strange if she thought about it. A snow maiden was usually never more than a chance encounter for a man, or maybe a seasonal dalliance. A Winter Wife was considered lucky, especially if she managed to have several children from her lover. A succubus understood full well that men can be creatures of need more than reason, and had no problem of using that nature for their own ends. Mizore and Kurumu were both willing to share Tsukune because they were both youkai that seldom practiced monogamy.

Moka was another mater. While vampires were notoriously poly-amorous, probably because their long lives tended to leave them with an abundance of free time, there was always an established social order. Mizore was willing to let Moka be the leader of their little circle, as long as Tsukune was in the center. Kurumu was even resolved to sharing Tsukune. No, Mizore reflected, the problem was Tsukune. He was still trying to figure out how he could be friends with women he loved, and were in love with him, while having a normal, human relationship with Moka.

Mizore wondered if Kurumu could help her in getting Tsukune to understand the situation. If the Black and White Duet worked together to seduce him, perhaps they could adjust his thinking. Mizore knew Kurumu and Tsukune were already lovers, so she just had to find a way to join them. She made a bitter face as she considered how her thoughts sounded like something Yukari would say.

Mizore didn't even need to be with Tsukune all the time. If she could just be with him at the right time, she could make a baby with him. Once she was pregnant, she could simply stay close enough to be in his life until their child was born. If things went well enough, She could give Tsukune a child every year. She did realize that she would only get to make love to Tsukune a few times once a year, but she would just have to make sure to get and give as much enjoyment as possible. She was sure that Tsukune would want to have children, because it would be a testament to his prowess as a man. Kurumu and Moka may want to have children with Tsukune, but Mizore suspected that their vanity would slow them down. That was fine. Mizore would not mind the stretch marks of other signs of being a mother over and over again. Among her people it would be a badge of honor.

Mizore tended to the dolls in the crib with a small smile. She pictured herself taking care of a house with a string of children that called her mother, and a few others calling her aunty. All of them Tsukune's children.

VvvvvV

Moka waited impatiently for time to pass. She wanted to let Tsukune get his rest, but she also wanted to spend time with him. The idea of simply joining him for a nap was attractive, but she thought it would prevent him from getting any rest. While waiting, Moka visited with Ruby, which was an interesting situation. Moka had grown up with servants, so she had an idea about how they should behave. But before Ruby was Tsukune's slave, she was one of Moka's and Tsukune's friends.

Ruby was Tsukune's slave, and was very happy to have secured a position in his life. As his slave, she took care of his house and belongings, and him. When he had guests, she took care of them as well. When the situation became more personal, usually when Tsukune wasn't around, Ruby was kind of stuck between roles. Moka found it interesting, because whenever Ruby slipped from her loyal slave role, she was clearly a young woman in love with Tsukune. Of course the easiest thing for Moka and Ruby to talk about, was Tsukune.

"...Better than before the festival," Ruby was saying. "And he seems confident. But I can tell he is still worried."

"Has there been any problems that he's not telling me about?" Moka asked, thinking of the times Tsukune had gotten stubborn instead of asking for friends for help when his youkai nature was bothering him in some way.

"No," Ruby shook her head. "It's still there. I can feel it when I touch him, but it doesn't seem to be giving him any trouble."

"That is good," Moka said with a small nod.

"Hmmmm," Ruby sipped her tea.

"What?" Moka questioned.

"Nothing," Ruby shrugged.

"If you're keeping secrets from me..." Moka said darkly.

"If I keep any secrets about Tsukune," Ruby said firmly. "It is because my Master ordered me to."

"Oh really," Moka bristled.

"You should know me better than that," Ruby criticized the vampire. "There have been times I defied my master's orders, but that was only because I thought keeping quiet would hurt him more than anything else."

"Tsukune must have been upset with you," Moka observed.

"He would have been if he had known," Ruby admitted. "Mostly, when I do something that displeases him, he lectures me." She gave a heavy sigh.

"What was that for?" Moka questioned.

"I just wish that Master would be a little more harsh with his discipline," Ruby said with another sigh.

"Tsukune is not like that," Moka said.

"But he can be," Ruby smiled. "He had strong hands. He is just to afraid to use them as often as he could."

"Tsukune is not like that," Moka insisted.

"Not most of the time," Ruby agreed. "But if you push the right buttons..." She gave Moka a mischievous smile. "Remember after he had his last... episode, and you were with him every evening?"

"Yes," Moka answered.

"Tsukune heard me being rude to you," Ruby said. "But he also saw me working hard to help you so you could be with him. When you finally gave us some free time, my master shared his thoughts with me."

"And..." Moka prompted.

"Master was happy that I had worked so hard," Ruby explained. "But he was unhappy that I had been rude to you. He wanted to reward me, but knew I should be punished."

"Go on," Moka encouraged.

"He called me over to him and put me over his lap," Ruby smiled at the memory. "The spanking he gave me was very firm." She sighed.

"Oh my," Moka breathed.

"And then Tsukune sent me to my room," Ruby pouted. "The spanking had been my reward, because he knew I would enjoy it, but he stopped too soon. My punishment was to be sent to my room after he had teased me."

"That's different," Moka said. "Tsukune did that because he knew you would enjoy it. He would never take a hand to anybody in anger."

"You are forgetting that time you were taken," Ruby pointed out.

"That's a different..." Moka started to say.

"Or when it happened to Mizore and Kurumu," Ruby went on. "Or that time when those criminals were hiding form the police and your sister talked you into looking for them."

"But that was..." Moka tried to argue.

"Or that time outside the dorms last year?" Ruby added.

"Alright," Moka nodded. "I admit that that time Tsukune had been angry, but you're not..."

"There was one other time," Ruby said with a dark smile.

"Oh?" Moka wanted to know about this.

"Kurumu had come over on a Saturday," Ruby said. "Because you said that it would be her day with Tsukune. It was the weekend that he had finished his police training and came home early. He found Kurumu and I having an argument. We both wanted to cook for Tsukune and were upset. Tsukune had to remind us of our manners. He reminded Kurumu that if she had a problem with me, she should let him know so he could take care of it. He reminded me of my place as well, and punished me quite sternly and promptly."

"What did he do?" Moka asked.

"Master slapped me across the face with his hand," Ruby smile.

"What had you done?" Moka gaped.

"I had called Kurumu a cow," Ruby answered. "That was a very bad thing for a slave to say about her master's girlfriend."

"I can understand where that would be bad, yes," Moka nodded.

Moka had intended to just let some small talk distract her while Tsukune rested. But Tsukune had never mentioned a time when he had slapped Ruby, and she was unsure of how she should feel about it. On one hand it was just a mater of a man managing his property, it was not really worth of notice. On the other hand, Tsukune was showing signs of a temper. He had physically punished Ruby, so he was being dominant and assertive, which was good, but Moka had never thought that Tsukune would strike a woman out of anger.

As her small talk with Ruby continued, Moka started to feel apprehensive. Her plan had been to spend time with Tsukune to reassert her place in his life. She knew that Tsukune loved her, and would choose her over anybody else, but she wanted him to be happy with his choice. She wanted to spend time with him so that he would be sure of her love for him. As Moka talked with Ruby however, she started to feel little splinters of doubt digging into her. Ruby cooked and cleaned for Tsukune. She offered him every support and comfort she could. Her presence was proof of Tsukune's qualities, his superiority over most of those around him. Her presence also reduced his need for a wife.

Moka was silent as she considered her position. Tsukune and Kurumu both had a start on their careers. Mizore was ready to skip having a career in favor of having Tsukune's children. Ruby would always be there to help and support Tsukune. That Inari proved that Tsukune would have no problem finding new friends. Moka was starting to wonder what she had to offer Tsukune. She was just starting to seriously question herself when she heard him enter the kitchen.

"Master," Ruby greeted him.

"Tsukune," Moka said, turning her attention to him. "Did you get enough rest?"

"No," Tsukune said, looking tired. His hair was still damp from washing up.. "But if I sleep to long I won't be able to sleep tonight, and I want to be rested for school tomorrow." He gave a stretch. "Besides," He gave Moka a lazy smile. "You're here, so I don't want to miss the chance to spend time with you."

At Tsukune's words a rush of warmth spread through Moka. Tsukune appeared a little unfocused, but he had somehow said just the right thing to make her feel special. He didn't even appear to look aware of what he had said out how it had sounded, making his words so much more honest, and so much more powerful. It was frustration how sweet and loveable he could be. Moka felt an urge to just smother him with hugs and kisses.

"Ruby," Moka said over her shoulder. "Does he do that to you too?"

"All the time," Ruby sighed.

"What?" Tsukune questioned.

"Never you mind," Moka said to him in a stern voice. "You're bad enough as it is."

"Huh?" Tsukune was lost.

"Ruby," Moka said to the witch. "I am going to take Tsukune with me now. I'll try to have him back in time for a late supper."

XxxXxxX

The work crew was just finishing their work for the day. The plan had a schedule to it, to help keep it looking honest. Somewhere there was a mid-level telecom manager who though he was doing a good thing for his company by having contractors install equipment to expand their coverage area. It was true that the manager had overstepped his authority by his decision, but the same people he had met at the hostess bar he had won a free pass to, that had encouraged him to make the decision in the first place, had assured him it was that kind of bold move that would boost his career with the company. On paper, the work crew was under contract to be doing what they were doing. As long nobody investigated too closely, their cover would hold up. They didn't want to move too fast, nor did they want to move too slow. They kept to the schedule, taking breaks to keep from standing out. According to the schedule, in twenty four hours their first signal tower was going to go live, bringing mobile phone service to what had been a dead zone before.

Of course to keep to such a demanding schedule required a powerful crew. A score of strong men working together could get a lot done in a short amount of time. A score of strong men with a goal and offered a hefty bonus for getting the job done would be hard to stop. If nobody expected them, they would be almost impossible to stop.

XxxxxXxX

"This is nice," Tsukune said as he walked along holding Moka's hand.

"What is?" Moka asked, leaning into him just a little, enjoying his closeness.

"Being out on a date with you," Tsukune said. "We've saved the school and fought for our lives more often than we have had normal dates."

"Tsukune," Moka scolded.

"It's true," Tsukune went on. "Sometimes I worry about it. I mean, if we had a normal life, would you get board of it? Of me?"

"Tsukune," Moka stopped walking and pulled on Tsukune, making him stop and face her. "Don't you even joke about that. I love you and I want to spend my whole life with you." She rested a hand against his chest as she looked up into his face. "I don't need our life to be exciting and filled with danger. I don't want to spend my time running from one emergency to another. What I want, Tsukune, what I need, is you. I love you."

"I love you too," Tsukune said. "And I hope I can give you the life you do want... The life you deserve. I am going to keep doing the best that I can, so that I can measure up."

Moka felt her heart fluttering. Tsukune's warm eyes were serious. He was so sure, so dedicated. Moka felt her love and admiration for him swelling. Her own indecision and lack of direction suddenly colored her thoughts. Tsukune was working hard to climb to a position of recognition, of power and authority. Moka suddenly felt like he was soon going to be above her reach. The idea of not being good enough for him frightened her. Her doubt touched her face.

"Moka," Tsukune said with concern. "What's wrong?"

"I..." Moka looked away. "It's nothing."

"Moka," Tsukune said, reaching out to touch her cheek. "Please... I can tell something is bothering you."

"I was just thinking about... things," Moka answered, not looking at him. She hugged his arm and started walking again.

"What kind of things?" Tsukune asked.

"It's nothing important," Moka said.

"Moka," Tsukune said in a serious tone. "You are important to me. That means that anything that makes you happy or sad is important to me. If you don't want to tell me, I'll respect that. But if you want to talk about it later, I'll be there for you."

"Tsukune..." Moka said, trying to sort through her thoughts and feelings.

The couple walked along in silence for a while. Tsukune didn't press her to talk, willing to just stay by her side, in case she decided to share her thought with him. Moka tried to keep her dark doubts from ruining her time with Tsukune. She held his arm, happy to know that he was there with her.

Walking quietly in public was a different experience with Tsukune. They were in the area of the town where locals and students both spent time. Tsukune was a well known presence in the area, and people kept giving him respectful nods. Some looked like they wanted to talk with him, but kept their distance because they saw that Moka was with him, and sticking close to him. Moka, the proud and noble vampire, realized how limited her social standing was. Unsealed and radiating power, all these people would be fearful of her. They would be polite out of caution. Tsukune was respected. He was not her follower in those peoples' eyes. She was the one chasing after him.

Moka was aware of all that she and Tsukune had shared. She knew what she had done to help him survive and grow strong. But as Moka thought about it, she had done nothing for Tsukune in months. She wasn't thinking about cooking for him, or being his lover, or even about helping him study. Moka had not shared her blood with him since their first year together. She had not spent time training him since their second year. But Tsukune on the other hand made it clear that everything he was doing was for her sake, or for the sake of their future together. Moka felt bad because she was doing nothing to help build that future they both wanted. Even her title from Lord Gray was more for her inner self's fighting prowess than her own abilities.

"Tsukune?" Moka spoke up while watching the ground as she walked.

"Yes Moka?" Tsukune replied in a gentle tone.

"Does it bother you that I'm a vampire?" Moka asked him.

"You know it doesn't," Tsukune said firmly. "You being a vampire is no different than you being tall or short. It is a part of who you are, and I love you."

"I know you are alright with me being the youkai I am," Moka said. "But what I am talking about is the things that go along with it. The tradition, the family, the expectations. Does it bother you that you have to live up to so much just to be with me?"

"No," Tsukune said with a small chuckle. "Why would it?"

"But you have to work so hard," Moka argued. "You have to give up so much."

"But look at what I get in return," Tsukune countered. "By working hard, I have already started on a career. Not a job like a normal high school student, but a career path that will help me build a solid life. You family's expectations and demands mean that if anybody is going to be with you, they can't just be after your status or your money. They have to have something to offer you. Even my mother would be upset if brought home somebody she thought wasn't worthy of me."

"You know that the world my family is a part of can be dangerous," Moka said. "In more ways than one. My father is feared and respected, but he also has enemies. What would you do if he suddenly lost everything? How would you feel if suddenly my status was gone?"

"Honestly?" Tsukune questioned. "I would probably feel relieved."

"What?" Moka looked up at last, her face filled with surprise.

"I know that sounds horrible," Tsukune sighed. "I mean I know it would hurt you, and Kokoa too. You would probably have to worry about all the people your father used to be able to keep in line because of his position. For me though, I wouldn't have to worry about having to measure up..."

"Tsukune..." Moka gave him an uncomfortable look.

"Hmmmm... No, That isn't true," Tsukune said thoughtfully. "I would still have to be able to measure up to the same expectations, because of those same people that might have an argument against your father might come looking for you." His face became serious. "And I will protect you from them. If I have to, I would take in Kokoa and the rest of your family and protect all of you, because they would be my family too, and that is what family does. We help each other and keep each other safe."

Moka realized that her arms were starting to ache. She had to take a moment to shift her mind away from what Tsukune had in order to understand what was going on with her arms. She realized that her arms were aching from the effort of squeezing Tsukune's arm so tightly. That one point of awareness lead to another, and another. Her heart was racing, her face was warm, and she had stopped walking.

"Tsukune..." Moka squeaked. "I... I..."

Tsukune started walking again. He pulled Moka along, who looked like she was ether going to be sick or really needed a bathroom. He knew better than that though. Tsukune recognized the warning signs. The fact that the rosario was practically dancing on it's chain was further proof that Moka was about to attack him. He ether needed to find a way to distract her, or to get her someplace private enough to protect her dignity. Unfortunately, in her current, distracted state, Moka was not in possession of her usual grace and dexterity. When Tsukune felt Moka start to stumble, he tried to support her, turning his body and using his free hand to help her keep on her feet.

It was one of those moments where every part of a person is focused. The world disappears into silence. The light all falls into a single area. It is a moment where infinity and oblivion hang in the balance. Tsukune felt the rosario and his hand make contact, and the small metallic chime that sounded as it came free rang like a gong that shook the heavens and the Earth.

"Tsu-ku-ne..." The unsealed Moka said in a voice that was at the same time a growl and a purr. "You have been doing it again."

"Ahhh..." Tsukune felt his insides clench. He was standing out in public, very close to the unsealed Moka, with on arm trapped in her embrace, and the other hand against her chest. "While he was not totally sure what Moka was talking about, his instincts for survival were quick to tell him what to do.

"I'm sorry," Tsukune said, almost sounding like was choking on the words.

"You keep doing this to me," Moka complained as she let go of Tsukune's arm. She grabbed his collar in both hands and pulled him close, holding him nose to nose with her.

"Tsukune," Moka said in a low voice. "You have a very dangerous habit of thinking with your heart. One of these days I am going to lose all patients, reach into your chest, and take it."

"Errr," Tsukune found himself blushing.

Moka's eyes tightened as she looked into Tsukue's. She was close enough to him that his delicious scent filled the air. His slumbering youkai was like a soft growl on the edge of her senses. His warm eyes were open and moving only slightly, as if he was studying her.

"What is it?" Moka asked. "What are you thinking now Tsukune."

"There are shades of red with tiny hints of green in your eyes," Tuskune said. "They are very pretty."

"A..." Moka's voice stopped working. Her knuckled creaked and there was the soft sound of his shirt starting to tear in her grip. Moka wanted Tsukune so badly that her heart ached and her body quivered. But somehow he managed to so totally overwhelm her thinking that she was frozen in place.

Moka didn't know what was wrong with her. She thought that she understood her feelings. She knew that she loved Tsukune, and what a surprise that had been. It wasn't just that she loved him, but that she was willing to admit it that was so hard to believe. Once she had been willing to admit to herself that she loved him, Moka had protected her pride by refusing to admit the truth to her other self, and especially to Tsukune. Eventually her resistance had crumbled. Moka had to admit that Tsukune had more power over her than his oath gave her over him. It was the feeling of being weak that scared her. Moka had always wanted to be strong. She had grown up being told that power was life, and that weakness was an embarrassment. In front of Tsukune, Moka was filled with fear. She was afraid to appear weak in front of him. She was afraid of doing anything he would disapprove of. She was afraid of hurting his feelings. She was afraid of losing him. The idea that he was more important than power or pride shook Moka's reasoning. Her feelings for Tsukune threatened to make the world as she knew it crumble into nothing. But then he would smile at her. He would tell her that she was important. He would make her feel special and loved, and suddenly the world was wonderful again.

All of these thoughts and feelings rush through Moka. She was locked in place by indecision and doubt as she tried to reason through what would be right in her current position. She felt Tsukune's arms gently embrace her. She thought about how Tsukune was holding her close. He wanted to be close to her. She wanted to be close to him. A smile touched her lips.

"Moka," Tsukune said. "Perhaps we should go someplace."

Moka's mind started working again. She remembered that she was out in public. Tsukune was with her, and so close to her that they could only be seen as lovers. Suddenly she was fine with that.

"Tsukune," Moka said, finally relaxing her grip. "Do you love me?"

"Yes I do," Tsukune nodded.

"Good," Moka gave a little nod of her own before taking a small step back. "Because I think it is time we do some shopping."

"Uh... Alright," Tsukune was puzzled by her logic.

It had been a long time since Tsukune was last subjected to Inner Moka's previous shopping expedition. Back then, he believed, that she had done it as a fun way to do some training, and so he could carry her bags. The truth was that Inner Moka had wanted a date with him, but had not wanted to admit it. The training had been a useful way to hid her intentions. After all, acting a little spoiled and self indulgent was exactly what everybody had expected of her. Tsukune had not really processed how much Inner Moka had cared about him back then. He was still having a hard time understanding her reasoning much of the time. When she suddenly decided to do some shopping, especially the way she had said it, Tsukune was expecting another round of holding bags.

Moka had a different idea for their shopping trip. She brought Tsukune to a section of the Mononoke Arcade where he never bothered to spend much time. The area was well lit and lined with shops that most students wouldn't bother with. Much to Tsukune's surprise, Moka took him to a store for men's clothing.

"Good afternoon," The man who ran the shop said as the couple entered. He quickly sized them up, looking at them as potential customers. The young woman was moving with purpose and was scanning the store with a critical eye. The young man looked apprehensive as he looked around the store. He decided that the young lady was the real customer he would have to make happy. He focused his attention on her. "Is there something I can show you?"

"I am looking for something special for my boyfriend," Moka said, speaking with confidence.

Tsukune nearly choked with surprise. It was Inner Moka that was referring to him as her boyfriend. He was not the 'companion,' or anything else that kept them from being identified as a couple. Moka was publicly acknowledging their relationship. Tsukune had to hurry to calm himself down, before his joy made him embarrass himself, and Moka.

Moka felt a strange shift in Tsukune's youki. She looked over her shoulder to see him grinning foolishly at the ceiling. She smiled herself. Tsukune had heard what she had said, and appeared to understand the meaning of it. That was good. He could be incredibly slow sometimes.

Tsukune was taken by surprise by Moka's sudden shopping trip. He thought he understood what she was doing, and it made him very happy, but at the same time it seemed so over-done that it made him nervous. They didn't buy much at any one stop, or even at every stop, but they made a lot of stops. From the first store, Moka had purchased a nice silk tie in black and silver. Tsukune hand thought it had been horribly over priced, but was wise enough not challenge Moka's decision when she was buying. From shop to shop they went. Moka held Tsukune's hand or arm much of the time. At every stop she would refer to him as her boyfriend.

Moka could not believe how good she felt. She had never been so open and acknowledging of her relationship with Tsukune before. Even though they had been lovers for most of a year, she had always tried to keep him at arms length while in public. For a person with the kind of social status she had been raised to see her self as holding, it was perfectly acceptable to have a companion or an escort that she could be reasonably friendly with in public. Having a companion could be entertaining, useful, or even necessary at times. Moka had decided to move past that. She was openly acknowledging Tsukune as her boyfriend, as an acceptable suitor for her hand, and it felt wonderful.

"My boyfriend and I are just looking around," Moka had said to a store clerk.

The shopping trip was about being seen in public as a couple more than anything else. There had been no real reason to go into the shop selling tableware except to look around, and to be seen looking around. Moka had intended to just spend a few minutes looking before heading off to another shop. She had been surprised to see Tsukune looking at the merchandise intently.

"Tsukune?" Moka questioned as she followed his vision. He was looking at dish sets. "Do you see something you like?"

"I was just looking," Tsukue said, turning to her with a smile and a shrug. "I'm just happy to be out with my girlfriend."

"Tsukune," Moka warned him with a crooked smile.


	164. When Duty Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 164 

The room was quiet in the early hour. The only light was from the moon that slipped in past the curtains. Tsukune and Moka rested on the bed, the sheets tangled about them. Tsukune was resting with his eyes closed, his breathing deep and even in the wake of their love making. Moka, close beside him, traced her finger over the seal where it lay on her chest. There times when she really hated that seal. Once it was removed, she became trapped, at best she was reduced to a witness of what her other self was living.

But right then, in that quiet room, Moka was alone with Tsukune. Her other self was dormant, her urges and desires satisfied for the moment. Moka had been floating, as if in a dream, as her other self had enjoyed a shopping date with Tsukune. When pleasure and passion had so filled Inner Moka's mind, the mind of the daily Moka had been caught up in it all as well. The the seal had been replaced and Moka had found herself alert and in command of her body. A body that was naked and still feeling good next to a smiling Tsukune. This time the pleasure and passion had been hers to be enjoyed in every detail. Tsukune had been gentle and attentive to her body. After, they had simply cuddled together.

"Tsukune," Moka whispered in his ear. "I'm hungry."

"What for?" Tsukune asked without opening his eyes.

"Tsukune..." Moka protested.

"I can have Ruby get you something," Tsukune said, still not looking at her.

"Tsukuneeee..."

"I'm sure she would have no problem poking me with something sharp if I asked her to," Tsukune went on. "She could put it in a glass..."

"Tsukuuneee!" Moka threw herself on top of him. "Quit talking like that."

"Like what?" Tsukune asked, opening his eyes and smiling at Moka as he put his arms around her body.

"You were teasing me," Moka protested.

"Sorry," Tsukune said. "I'm just in a funny mood." He lifted his head and gave her a peck on the lips. "Besides, you deserve some teasing for making Mizore look after your doll tonight."

"There is nothing wrong with that," Moka said. "She owes me from when she took energy from you without asking last year."

"Oh?" Tsukune questioned. "I thought we worked that out."

"We did," Moka said. "She swore an oath of fidelity to me. She serves me, and I will reward her for it later."

"Reward her how?" Tsukune asked.

"I will have my other sworn follower," Moka said, leaning down. "Do something nice for her. You wouldn't mind would you, Tsukune?"

"Well that kind of depends," Tsukune answered. "After all, Dame Moka, what if what you want me to do will get me in trouble with my girlfriend?"

"I am sure your girlfriend will understand," Moka replied. "After all, it will be in the line of duty."

"Ahhhhh..." Tsukune nodded.

"But we can talk about that later," Moka said with a sensual smile. "There is something else I want to take care of now."

"Oh?" Tsukune smiled back. "And what would that be?"

"I'm hungry," Moka answered as she bend her head lower.

Tsukune bent his head to the side with a sigh. He knew that there was a price for everything. Taking care of Moka's needs was a small price to pay for the happiness he got in return.

"Mmmmmmmm," Moka purred as she tasted his blood and power.

"I love you too," Tsukune said as he held her close.

XxxxXxxxXxx

Mizore started out her Monday feeling more than a little cranky. She had been pressed into taking care of two babies while Moka got to enjoy a date with Tsukune. Mizore was perfectly happy with the idea of taking care of Tsukune's children, especially if she was going to be their mother, but having to take care of a pair of dolls, with one or the other of them demanding attention almost every hour all night long had been a trial. To make matters worse, she could feel Tsukune' and Moka's presences as they kept each other up until late at night. She had not been looking forward to school at all.

Mizore had been dragging herself out of bed to get ready for school when Tsukune had knocked on the bedroom door. Mizore actually hesitated for a moment because of how she felt, and how thought she must have looked after such a long and restless night.

"Come in," Mizore said, standing beside the bed in her pajamas. She felt more rumpled than the bed sheets.

"Good morning, Mizore," Tsukune said as he entered.

"Morning," Mizore said.

She took in Tsukune's appearance to try to read his mood. He was dressed in a bathrobe and looked like he had just finished washing up. Mizore wondered if Moka had been with him. While he looked a little tired around the eyes, Tsukune appeared to be in a good mood.

"I know it's still a little early," Tsukune said. "But I wanted to thank you for helping out Moka last night. I'll look after the dolls while you get ready for school."

"Thank you," Mizore said with a thin smile.

"But before that," Tsukune said as he lifted his arms. "Let me help you out."

"Tsukune..." Mizore's sleep deprived mind was running slow. Before she could really process what was going on, Tsukune had his arms around her.

Mizore's mind started working better once she was in Tsukune's embrace. Tsukune was holding her close, which was always nice. Then she felt his youki start to stir. She looked up into his face and saw him smiling at her. Understanding pushed the fog from her mind. Mizore reached up to wrap her arms around Tsukune neck and they drew together for a kiss. At the same time, she opened herself up to draw in his Warmth. Tsukune's energy flowed into her, recharging her body and refreshing her mind.

"Mmmmm," Mizore sighed as she relaxed against Tsukune's warm chest.

"Do you feel a little better?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes," Mizore said softly. "Thank you, Tsukune."

"Thank you, Mizore," Tsukune said back.

Mizore felt ready to start her day after that. She left the room and the dolls to Tsukune and went to wash up. When she returned in her own robe, Tsukune was still there, in his robe, looking after the babies, which gave Mizore a warm feeling. Out of a mischievous impulse, she removed her robe to get dressed for school. While in nothing but a fresh pair of panties, she spoke up to attract Tsukune's attention.

"Tsukune, do these fit me alright?" Mizore said, posing shamelessly.

"Ahhh," Tsukune had to blink a few times to compose his thoughts. He looked at the white skinned Mizore in her purple panties. "Yes. Yes they fit you very well. But Mizore, you should try so hard to provoke me."

"Why not?" Mizore asked as she worked her bra into place.

"How would you feel if I did the same thing to you?" Tsukue countered.

"I wouldn't mind," Mizore said.

"Oh?" Tsukune said, moving away from the dolls and a little closer to Mizore. He tugged at the belt of his robe. "Should I ask for your opinion on my underwear then? Should I show off to you before going to school?"

"Please," Mizore smiled, challenging him.

"Alright," Tsukune said, untying his robe. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure," Mizore answered quickly, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Well then," Tsukune asked. "What do you think..." He opened his robe wide.

Mizore's eyes opened wider and her mouth fell open a little. She could feel her face becoming warm. Tsukune had exposed himself to her before, but never so blatantly.

"Oops," Tsukune said in a lighthearted voice. "I forgot. I am not wearing any underwear right now. I'm sorry about that. I better go get some on."

"Oh..." Mizore said. "I..."

"Moka should be in soon to get her doll," Tsukune said, letting go of his robe but not closing it. "I'm going to go get ready for school."

"Alright," Mizore said, blinking.

Tsukune left the room, politely closing the door behind himself as he went. Mizore looked at the closed door for a minute without really seeing it. By the time she finally finished getting ready for school, Mizore had to admit that Tsukune had a very valid point. With the image of his bare flesh in her mind, she knew she was going to have a hard time concentrating in class.

XxxX

Kurumu was feeling grumpy Monday morning. Her weekend had not been satisfying in any way. The one time she had talked her housemate into looking after her doll for a while, Kurumu had gone out from under the barrier to check her messages. Her manager was looking for jobs she could do while still in school. While there were plenty of offers, they were not the kind of jobs that would help her career much. To add to her dissatisfaction, Sunday night Kurumu had been left with just enough free time to be aware of Tsukune through their shared connection to know that he was being physically active. In the evening he had been moving around quite a bit in the direction of the local town. Later, while he was clearly back at his manor, he had become even more active. She knew that Tsukune had been sharing himself with Moka, because she was his only other lover that seemed to excite him so much.

Kurumu stepped out side Monday morning hoping that the day would improve. She wasn't looking forward to school except for two things. The first was that she would get to spend some time in Tsukune's company. The other was that some time that afternoon she would be done with that cursed doll. Trying to get into a good mood, or at least find something good about the morning, Kurumu went to meet Tsukune as he came out side.

Kurumu felt her Monday drop a couple of notches lower as she waited for Tsukune. Mizore came out of the manor looking like a cat that had just had a good petting. Moka appeared looking downright happy, and well rested to boot. Ruby had a smile on her face as she saw the others off. When Tsukune finally stepped outside, he paused to give Ruby a kiss on the cheek and a pat on the bottom, making the witch smile even more.

"Tsukune," Kurumu called out, demanding his attention.

"Morning, Kurumu," Tsukune said as he approached her. He already had three school bags and was reaching for hers as he came close. "How are you doing?"

"How do you think I'm doing?" Kurumu pouted. "You didn't talk to me all weekend."

"I'm sorry," Tsukune said as he leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Hrmph..." Kurumu turned her head to the side, acting spoiled.

Tsukune could feel her emotions and knew she was worked up. He couldn't really blame her. She was in love with him and they had spent the weekend apart. He had missed her too. Tsukune still intended to let her know that he still wanted her, even if she had turned her lips away from him. Tsukune simply took advantage of what was available.

Kurumu knew she was acting silly. She had turned her face away form Tsukune to try to provoke him a little. It would be very satisfying to have him plead for a kiss. When he didn't, Kurumu wondered if she might have made a mistake, but then she felt his breath on the side of her face. He was going to kiss her eve if it wasn't on the lips. His warm breath, his soft lips...

"Ahhhhh," Kurumu felt her breath escape in a soft moan. 'Oh god,' Kurumu thought to herself. 'Where had Tsukune learned to do that to her ear?'

"Tsukune..." Kurumu's voice came out as a weak cry.

It was over before she knew it. Tsukune's lips and tongue were suddenly gone from her ear, leaving it feeling cool in the morning air. But the damage had been done. Her body wanted to squirm as she fought to contain her own desires.

"Tsukune," Kurumu's voice was equal parts moan and sigh. "You jerk."

"I love you too," Tsukune said with a smirk.

XxxXxxX

Inari reflected that she had to be one of the few people that was sorry to see the exercise coming to an end that day. That doll had been a wonderful excuse to get closer with Tsukune. Of course she felt a little bad about how using a part of his grade as a hostage to make him pay attention to her, but she was not above being sneaky. Unfortunately she would have to turn in her doll and workbook, and that would be the end of having Tsukune carrying her bag. With the end of high school only a few months away, Inari was wondering what else she could do to get her captain to notice her.

These thought ran through her mind as the clock ticked away. Soon it would be lunch time. After that, the third years would be turning in their dolls. After that, Inari guessed, it would be time for some new exercise. The more she thought about it, the more she wished there would be a way to partner with Tsukune some more. There was no way, she new for a fact, that they could be made to live together to practice keeping a human home. A working together exercise was highly unlikely as well.

Inari found her mind slipping into one of her private day dreams. She imagined her and her captain being police investigators working together. The mission would be to infiltrate as suspicious company under deep cover. Tsukune would be their new executive; nothing too exciting at first, but as a way in. He would then try to make connections as he investigated the company. Inari, as his supporting partner, would have the cover of being his girlfriend, or maybe his wife, so she would have a reason to visit his work place. She could 'get lost' in the building once in a while to pace recoding devices or listen to gossip in the ladies' rest rooms. At company social events, it would be her job to approach the other wives and girlfriends. Of course to avoid suspicion, she and Tsukune would have to look like they were in a relationship, maybe even live together.

Inari was pulled from her day dream by the bell sounding. It was time for lunch. Inari resisted the urge to sigh. Life just wasn't going her way.

XxxxXxxxX

Tsukune looked around the gym, amused by the way his school mates were behaving. Almost everybody was standing with a partner as they waited to turn in their dolls. And most of those that were with a partner looked like they were a couple. Ryu was standing with Yuuka, each of them holding a doll, and exchanging smiles. Tsukune almost wanted to laugh at the way Ryu kept flickering between happy and nervous. Yuuka on the other hand, Tsukune observed, kept looking at Ryu with very calculating eyes. Tsukune wished them the best of luck.

Tsukune was standing with Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore as they waited for their chance to turn in their dolls. Yukari and Kuna were close by, with Yukari looking impatient while her partner just quietly hovered beside her. All around them, timers of one kind or another gave occasional noises as last minute baby events came up. Tsukune wasn't too surprised when his own cell phone started chirping.

It took a moment for Tsukune to understand what had just happened. His phone had gone off, but none of the dolls around him had given off their electronic cries. Puzzled, Tsukune pulled out his phone. He looked at it for a moment and realized that what he had heard was not an event alarm. He examined his phone and saw that he had new messages and a weak signal. With a shrug, he decided he would check his messages later. He started to put his phone away.

Tsukune noticed a change in the way some of his school mates were acting. Some of them were moving around as if doing some kind of jerky dance. It took him a few seconds to recognize what they were doing. He never though about how many of his non-human school mates had cell phones before. He thought that maybe coexistence was not such an impossible thing as he watched about two dozen students moving about with their phones doing the weak signal dance. Tsukune frowned a little at them. They should wait until classes were out to use their phones.

Tsukune was wondering if he should say something about the cell phones. He scanned the gym to see if any of the student police were using one. He figured he could correct them as their captain, and that should be enough of a reminder for the others that there was a time and place for such things. Still, he wondered why it had never come up before.

"Tsukune?" Moka turned to him, seeing his sudden jerk as if shocked.

"Tsukune," Kurumu questioned. "Are you alright?" She had felt something spike through their bond.

Tsukune remained frozen in thought for a moment. He realized that the reason that cell phones had never been an issue at school before was because they never had a signal before. He remembered what Lieutenant Tanaka and Ross had told him. They had mentioned a telecommunications truck.

"I just remembered something," Tsukune said. He gave his friends a stiff smile. "I'll catch up to you later."

"What?" Moka started to question, but Tsukune was already moving away, his head sweeping back and forth as he looked for something. She shared confused looks with her friends.

XxxX

Inari was almost to the table to turn in her doll when she saw her captain acting differently. He suddenly moved away from his girlfriends as if he was looking for something. She watched as he went to the corner of the gym and dropped his school bag and picked up a metal wastepaper can. She knew from watching his body language that he was deadly serious about whatever it was he was doing. She looked at the two girls between herself and her homeroom teacher and wished the line would hurry up.

XxxX

It was the kind of thing Tsukune had thought of when playing with his friends. When pretending to be heroes, he and his friends sometimes played as spies or investigators. Once Tsukune was out side of the gym he emptied the trash bucket and put his phone in side it. The metal walls of the bucket blocked out the weak signal his phone had been picking up. Tsukune gave a cold smile at the proof that his idea should work. He arranged the phone and trash can so he could see the phone's display while holding the can on it's side. Tsukune then started to slowly turn around in place. As he did he found a direction where his phone picked up a signal once more.

Tsukune looked around to make a mental map. By orienting the direction the can was pointing in relationship to the school buildings, he figured out roughly where he had to go next. It was a simple plan. He would track the signal to find out where it was coming from. He would take a careful look to see what he was up against, and then retreat and get help. With help from the local police and the Board Chairman, Tsukune was sure they could protect the school and the students.

It was slow going. Tsukune stopped every hundred meters or so check for the signal's direction. Past the dorms and on the way to town, Tsukune crested a small hill. By then the signal was noticeably stronger. Tsukune was in site of the town when he reached the road. It was one of the things he knew of, but had never bothered to think much about. It was the way by which normal traffic reached the town. Not everything came through the tunnel the way the school's buses did. Using the tunnel required the use of spiritual energy after all. While a small, isolated town might be an infrequent place for normal truck drivers to deliver to, in Japan, it was not too uncommon. Tsukune did a check to confirm the signal's direction. He turned down the road, thankful that the signal was not coming from the town.

"Captain," Inari called out. "Tsukune..."

Tsukune turned to see his lieutenant coming up to him. She had her ears and tail out. Tails, plural, Tsukune corrected himself.

"How many tails?" Tsukue speculated, not realizing he had spoken out loud until he saw Inari blush.

"I'm sorry," Inari said, looking a little embarrassed. She rand her hands over her head with a practiced gesture, as if her ears had just been an illusion of messy hair they were gone in an instant. In contrast, she had to concentrate for her tails to disappear. "Mother tells me that I will have better control of my tails some day." She smiled shyly. "So far I have up to five tails, but it kind of depends on how I am feeling and how well I can concentrate at the moment."

"I see," Tsukune said, unconsciously looking at the curve of her now human looking bottom through her skirt. He gave himself a little shake. "Inari, what are you doing here?"

"Tsukune..." Inari made herself stand a little straighter. "Captain. I saw you leave the gym. I know that you don't normally skip classes, and I saw the way you were acting, so I knew it had to be something important. As soon as I was free I wanted to help you. I put your bag with mine so it would be safe and followed you. I would have been here sooner, but when your trail went close to the dorms I went there to pass word to gather the Student Police. From there, I followed you to here."

"Alright," Tsukune nodded. "I guess we'll work together."

"Yes!" Inari whispered to herself.

"Let me tell you what's going on," Tsukune said. "A while back I got word that Fairy Tail might be trying to come after me. I was told that they had a telecommunications truck, but nobody knew why. Today, we suddenly have signals for our cell phones, so I figured that Fairy Tail was using the truck as a cover to sneak in close to the school."

"That makes sense," Inari nodded.

"Right," Tsukune agreed. "So I am going to track the signal and see if I can find them. Once we do, we will sneak in close enough to see how many of them there are, and to see if anybody is in danger. After we do that, we will go and get help. I want us to be smart and safe. Alright?"

"Yes sir," Inari nodded.

Tsukune turned back to face down the road.

"Ummmm," Inari said as she hurried to keep up.

"Yes?" Tsukune spared her a glance

"Maybe we..." Inari swallowed back her words and changed what she was going to say. "Should I use my youkai..."

"No," Tsukune cut her off. "If this is Fairy Tail, using any of our abilities might alert them. Just try to stay calm and think small."

"Alright," Inari nodded.

Tsukune and Inari walked close to the edge of the road, their eyes searching ahead for their target. Inari tried to keep her nervousness from showing. She had almost suggested that they should walk holding hands, like a couple, as a disguise. As she walked with Tsukune she realized that as much as she would have liked that plan it wasn't a smart one. They were well away from the school, or anyplace students were likely to go on a date. They were in their school uniforms, complete with Student Police arm bands. And to top it all off, the school day wasn't over yet. Inari reminded herself to keep her mind on the task at hand and focused on supporting her captain.

The found their goal in almost no time at all. The first thing they spotted was the tower topped with microwave transceivers. At about twenty meters tall, it was made from logs covered in creosote, making it an ugly black-brown. Carefully moving among into the thin brush, Inari and Tsukune crept closer to their goal. They found the telecommunications truck, two support trucks, and a work crew near the base of the tower. Part of the crew was filling in a ditch, while another part was digging one. Others were pulling cable. Tsukune edged closer to get a head count.

XX

In the mean time, Tsukune's presence was being missed by the young women that loved him. Kurumu, the one with the most human world experience, was not content to just wait for him to show up, especially after she saw that other girl, Inari, go off after him. She may just be a loyal lieutenant to Tsukune, but Kurumu knew that the other woman wanted a lot more from her captain. Feeling a little miffed, she decided to find out what Tsukune was up to, by the most simple and direct way available. She pulled out her cell phone, which was working for some reason, and called him.

XxX

There are times, Tsukune understood, when everything falls into place. There are times when a person can see what is going on with with perfect clarity and understanding. Tsukune knew that one of those times was at hand. He and Inari were just meters away from the men installing the telecommunications equipment, lurking on the opposite side of the road from where they worked. When Tsukune's cell phone started to ring, he knew with perfect clarity and awareness that he was in deep trouble.

The work crew were youkai. They knew what they were doing, and that they needed to keep a low profile while the did it. They were, after all, sneaking into the territory of the opposition. When a cell phone started ringing in the bushes on the other side of the road, it only took one of them to hear it and react for the others to know something was going on. The vegetation under the barrier was thin, giving poor concealment once someone started paying attention. A pair of school uniforms did not blend in well enough to escape notice.

Tsukune knew that he and Inari were in trouble. His options were limited and he had to make his decision quickly. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and passed it to Inari.

"Go get help," Tsukune ordered. "I'll distract them." Before Inari could protest, Tsukune moved away from her, towards the workmen.

Inari reacted almost on instinct. Her captain had given her an order. Quickly and as quietly as she could, she hurried away from where Tsukune was making himself a target. She had to get help.

XxxX

"Excuse me," Tsukune said in a firm voice as he came out of the vegetation on onto the road. "I think I got lost." He tried to come up with an excuse, hoping to avoid a fight until he had some backup.

"He had a phone," One of the men said. "Where is it?"

"My pocket," Tsukune said quickly, wanting to keep their attention on him.

"What are you doing out here?" The man demanded.

"Skipping class," Tsukune shrugged.

The workmen all had their attention on Tsukue. They turned away form whatever tasks they had been doing and started to move towards him. Tsukune held his ground and tried to plan an escape. He knew he would have to keep the work crew away from the school. He wanted to keep them out of the town as well, if he could. He eyed the men who were focused on him.

"Your arm band isn't regular uniform," The apparent leader of the group said. He looked around. "The student police work in teams... Spread out," The man barked. "Find the other one."

"Shit," Tsukune reached for his youkai. He had to protect Inari so she could get help, so they could protect the school and everybody. Even as his power filled him, Tsukune moved.

His fist connected with the first workman's jaw, sending him flying back into a pair of his companions. The fight was on. Tsukune did not want to fight if he could find another way. He did not want to fight twenty men by himself. He went after the pair that had started in the direction of where he had last seen Inari. He kept moving after that, going for the next man that was a little closer to him than the others. He had to keep them focused on him.

"Get him," The leader barked. His body suddenly expanded, transforming into some kind of ogre with the head of a bull.

The other workmen abandoned their human disguises as well. Mostly large animal type youkai, the tools in their hands were now weapons. Tsukune moved as if he was going to escape down the road. Some of the enemies started after him, but not all. Some were still looking out towards the surrounding vegetation.

Tsukune knew he could not run away yet. He targeted a badger headed youkai that was close to the signal tower. With Flash, he moved in and delivered three quick punches, making his target double over. Tsukune didn't have time to finish him. He had to move before on of the others could blind side him. He reached for his left wrist.

"Tetsu Odari," Tsukune called to the bracelet. "Wake. Guard." The staff was in his hand. With a step and a pivot, Tsukune swept his weapon around, taking the feet out from under the nearest opponent.

"Damn!" The leader spat. "It's Aono. That's the guy we're after."

The work crew of youkai became intent. There was a bounty on their opponent's head, and it was a big one. Even sharing it would still bring them each a nice sum of money.

One of the workmen rushed Tsukune. He was tall and had long arms and legs. Tsukune tried to sidestep the rush, but the man was trying to grapple. Two other also pressed forward. Tsukune tried to evade, more interested in buying time and being safe than actually fighting.

XxxX

Inari felt bad about leaving her captain behind, but he had given her an order. She had to get help. She had moved off by about a hundred meters when the cell phone she was holding reminded her it was there. It rang again.

"Hello?" Inari answered the phone, almost dropping it as fumbled with the buttons as she moved.

"Where's Tsukune?" A female's voice demanded.

Inari came to a stop. She could get Tsukune help without running away. She spoke into the phone.

"This is Inari..." She started to say.

"I know it is," Kurumu cut her off. "I saw you following Tsukune. Now where is he?"

"Were on the old road on the other side of town," Inari said. "Tsukune needs help."

"What?" Kurumu's voice nearly became as shout.

"There are Student Police near the dorms," Inari explained. "Tsukune needs them here. Just come around the south side of the town and follow the road."

"We're coming," Kurumu said. "What's going on. What's Tsukune doing?"

"It's Fairy Tail," Inari said. "Hurry." She gave as much information as she could about what was going on.

"We're almost to the dorms," Kurumu said. "Help Tsukune. We'll get there as soon as we can."

"Yes," Inari said, turning back the way she came. She would help her captain.

XxX

When Inari got back to the road and found Tsukune, she knew that he was in trouble. Three of the workmen were standing back from the action, visibly injured but still in a position to slow any attempt Tsukune might make to get away. Four of the outsider youkai were on the ground, out of the fight. The rest were pressing Tsukune hard. They were using their tools as weapons. Tsukune was using Tetsu Odari to try to protect himself from his attackers, but he was already hurt. The men were strong fighters, chosen for the job because of their skills. One on one, they would have never had a chance against Tsukune, but in numbers, and armed, they were hurting him.

Inari rushed in to help. She was nowhere near as strong as Tsukune, but she was fast and agile. Inari went after the closest of the wounded men. If she could make an opening for her captain, he could break out and have a better chance at fighting or escaping.

Inari had tried to pick her target carefully, but the man wasn't as badly injured as she had thought. Her first attack had caught him by surprise and staggered him as she landed a kick behind his knee. But the man had long arms and was quicker than she had thought possible. He caught her by an arm with one hand and brought his other hand around in a closed fist. Inari strained her shoulder to avoid the blow even as she launched a vicious kick into the man's groin. The man's grip went weak as he dropped to his knees in pain. Inari pulled free and aimed a kick at his head. It connected with satisfying force, knocking the man sideways.

Before Inari could make her next move, another opponent closed with her. The blow connected with her side with enough force to drive the breath from her lungs. Her air came out in a sharp yelp of pain as the world spun. She had been lifted clear off of the ground. She saw the one who had attacked her and realized that it had been a powerful kick that had taken her off her feet. With some effort, Inari managed to land on her feet, partially crouched. She had to move quickly, she knew, or she would be in trouble. She rushed her attacker, looking for an opening.

Inari had never been in such a fierce fight before. She had encountered a few of Fairy Tail's thugs before, but these men were seasoned enforcers. One on one, she would have been able to take them down, she was confident. The problem was that they kept trying to double team her. A groin shot and a heel drop took down her second opponent. A kick to the head put the first one back down even as he tried to get up.

Inari learned something as she squared off against her third opponent. First was the critical reminder that a fair fight was a myth. The second thing was that speed and power did not always go well together. Third was that time was very, very suggestive. Inari discovered that she could use her speed to land some very solid hits on her opponent, but at the same time, she could end up doing nearly as much damage to herself if she wasn't careful. Even so, she thought she was doing alright until a large hand caught her around her ankle. She cried out in pain as she was yanked into the air.

Inari's landing was uncontrolled this time. The pain in her ankle told her that she was injured. She hit something hard enough to knock her breathless again, but in an off center way that made her body spin. She hit something else before landing on the ground. Inari realized that she had been thrown into the bigger melee that surrounded Tsukune. She tried to get to her feet, but her injured ankle wouldn't take her weight. Somebody kicked her in the side. Somebody else stepped on her arm. Inari yelped in pain as she tried to get some control of her situation.

Inari was fighting almost blindly. She was clawing at what she could reach while trying to protect herself. A steel toed boot to her chest sent white hot pain through her and made her see stars. She didn't even know that she had cried out as she fell.

Tsukune had seen what Inari was trying to do. He tried to fight to make an opening he could take advantage of as soon as she thinned out the perimeter fighters, but he was too tightly pressed. He concentrated on defending himself as best he could until help could come. But then Inari had been thrown in to the middle of the main fight. She tried to keep fighting, but was in too deep. Somebody landed a blow that took her out of the fight, leaving her limp at Tsukune's feet. And that changed everything.

Tsukune had decided that he would defend his school, his friends, and the other students. He had sworn that he would protect others from Fairy Tail and those like them. Inari, someone he counted as a friend was hurt and in danger. Tsukune would protect her. He would not let these youkai that could not see the truth of the danger they represented to themselves beat him. He lashed out at the nearest opponent, going on the offensive.

Tsukune attacked his attackers. He let his own defense suffer for the sake of inflicting as much damage as possible. Pain tore through his body as he opened up a space around Inari so he could protect her.

Inari was dazed and felt sick. Her body was not taking the abuse it had received very well. She tried to get up to her knees if not her feet. She had to keep fighting. She found a piece of shovel handle she could swing like a club. It proved useful as it shattered the kneecap of one of her attackers. The man stumbled back, screaming. Another moved forward, holding a pry-bar like a sword, reading to bring it around in a vicious swing. Inari held up her club, knowing it was a feeble defense. Suddenly something lashed out, a long black shape that reminded Inari of a dragon's wing. The man over her dropped his weapon. It hit the hard packed ground with a dull ring. His body slumped over, and his head hit the ground with a hollow thump as it tumbled away from the rest of him.

XxxxXxxxX

"Tsukune..." Moka and Kurumu cried out in unison. They and Mizore were ahead of everybody else, thanks to Nori and Shiro. The two beasts had been summoned while the girls had been collecting the Student Police at the dorms. After Kurumu had given them the same directions Inari had passed on to her, she, Moka, and Mizore had gone on ahead.

Hardly waiting for the beasts to come to a stop, the three young women ran up to where Tsukune was sitting slumped over against the wheel of an equipment truck. All around him were the broken, bleeding forms of the youkai work crew. Inari was leaning against the side of the truck as well, holding her pry-bar and watching to make sure none of the enemy tried to attack again.

"Tsukune..." Moka dropped to her knees beside him.

"Tsukune," Kurumu was sliding to a stop, ready to embrace him.

"Stop..." Tsukune said weakly, holding up a bloodied hand to keep them back for a moment. "Easy," He wheezed.

Moka and the others saw why Tsukune was warding them off. His body was injured. He had been stabbed and beaten with tools, teeth, and claws. Some of them were still sticking out of his body. Moka could feel Tsukune's youki. It was worked up, but at the same time it was weak. He must have used a lot of power in the fight.

"Tsukune," Moka questioned. "What do we do?"

"Take them," Tsukune breathed, his eyes sliding closed. "The Board Chairman will know what to do. The school is safe for..." He gave a sigh and his head sagged forward.

"No..." Moka cried.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted.

"Captain..." Inari sank to her knees close to him


	165. Patient Moments

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 165

It took Tsukue a little time to realize what he was looking at. Floating in front of him was a strange image of himself. Tsukune recognized the form of his inner youkai. He could also tell that it had changed. While his own body was scarred, his inner youkai's form was untouched. Tsukune knew what was different as he looked at his other self. The dark, vine-like lines that decorated his inner youkai were thicker, while the body was leaner. His inner Youkai looked tired and hungry, making it look more dangerous in feral sort of way. Even though it was his image, in a way, Tsukune thought his inner youkai was bigger than it had been before.

Tsukune felt his awareness of his inner youkai fading and his sense of self growing. As his mind drifted towards consciousness, he became aware more and more of his sense of hearing, and his of his ability to feel pain.

XxxXxxXxxX

The hospital room looked much as it always had. Once again the Student Police stood on guard outside the door while the Newspaper Club was assembled within. Nurse Kangoshi May made her way past the familiar faces to check in on the all too familiar patient. Aono Tsukune had been brought in after another attack against the safety and security of the school. His body had been cut, bludgeoned, bitten, and stabbed. He had been brought in with a broken left arm, a shattered shoulder blade, fractured ribs, and a collection of foreign bodies. His body had absorbed the healing magics while the surgeon on duty removed two screwdrivers, a single ended wrench that had penetrated into his lung, five shards of wood and many accompanying splinters, and three fangs. Intravenous fluids and rest were ordered after that. The bag of IV fluid looked almost florescent yellow from all the vitamins, electrolytes, and other nutritional supplements that it contained. Nurse May replaced the empty bag with a new one and checked the flow rate before leaving the room. With a little luck Aono Tsukune would recover with his usual speed and would be able to graduate without any more stays in the hospital.

The young women of the Newspaper Club had watched the nurse come and go. She was a face they recognized so they felt no need to challenge her. Once she was out of their way, they crowded around Tsukune's bed once more. Moka sat at his right hand with her back to the door. Kurumu was at his left hand with Mizore beside her. Ruby, Kokoa, and Yukari sat around the foot of the bed. When the door opened, they all looked to see who was trying to enter.

"What are you doing here?" Kurumu demanded.

"I came to check on Tsukune," Inari said from her wheelchair. She didn't think she needed the thing, but the hospital staff had insisted on no walking for a day. She would be using crutches for a week after they let her out. "How is he doing?" Inari asked in a concerned voice as she wheeled into the room.

"He is resting," Moka said firmly.

"It's not any business of yours though," Kurumu snapped. "Go back to your room and leave us alone."

"It is my business," Inari growled back. "Tsukune is my captain. I'm worried about him just like you are."

"We don't give a damn about your captain," Kurumu insisted. "We are worried about our friend."

"He is my friend too," Inari said.

"He is also the man I am in love with," Kurumu raised her voice a little. "Are you going to make the same claim?"

"I... I..." Inari stammered, turning red faced. "Yes, damn it!" She snapped. "Not that it does any good to admit it, but yes, I'm in love with Tsukune too."

"Well you're too late," Kurumu said with a sneer.

"We appreciate your concern," Moka said in a cool voice. "I'll tell Tsukune you stopped by."

"No," Inari said, setting the breaks on her wheelchair. "I'm not just going to go away because you don't want me around."

"You little..." Kurumu growled.

"Perhaps," Ruby spoke up, cutting of Kurumu. "If you would like to sit by the door, we can all wait calmly for Master to wake up when he's ready."

"Master?" Inari questioned soundlessly. She knew Tsukune and the Board Chairman's assistant had some kind of relationship, but was surprised at the way he was referred to by the other woman.

"Better yet," Kurumu put in. "You can go wait in your own room."

"I'll wait here," Inari said, turning her head to look at the sleeping Tsukune.

"No," Kurumu snapped.

"Kurumu," Moka spoke up.

"No," Kurumu snapped again, her voice climbing again. "She's already sniffing after Tsukune. If she hadn't been around, Tsukune wouldn't be hurt right now."

"It's not my fault," Inari protested. "I did what I could to help him."

"Well it wasn't enough no was it?" Kurumu argued. "And what were you doing with Tsukune anyway? Why were you the one with his phone?"

"We were working," Inari said. "Together. We were investigating a potential danger to the school. That's what the we do. We look out for the school and the town and for everybody around here."

"Fine," Kurumu waved off Inari's logic. "But why were you the one to answer Tsukune's phone?"

"He gave it to me and told me to go get help," Inari said. "We saw that there were too many to take on by ourselves, but the captain didn't want them running into town or to the school when they were discovered. We were just going to get a look and then go back with help, but when we were caught, he told me to get help and stayed behind to protect me."

"He stayed behind to protect you," Mizore said in a cold, hard voice.

"You left him alone," Moka accused.

"So it is your fault," Kurumu scoffed.

"I was obeying his order," Inari said, feeling hot tears well up in her eyes. "He's my captain. I have to do what he orders me to do."

"My Tsukune was injured protecting your escape," Moka growled. "And then you went back?"

"But..." Inari swallowed. "But she said she was bringing help," She pointed to Kurumu while talking to Moka. "I had followed his order and help was coming, so I could go back and help him."

"And we can see where your help got him," Kurumu complained loudly. "Can't we!"

"It's not my fault," Inari cried. She looked around the room at the others. "It's not my fault. I did what I could. I was just trying to help my captain. To be there for him..." She looked towards Tsukune and deflated a little. "Everything was going to plan until his cellphone started to go off."

"We were working together..." Inari's voice trailed of as tears rand down her face.

"Until his phone went off?" Mizore questioned.

Inari just nodded.

"His phone..." Mizore pressed. "You mean somebody called him?"

"Yes," Inari answered, her voice little more than a whisper. "He pushed his phone at me and told me to go get help."

"Oh god," Kurumu said, he voice going horse. She looked to the bed. "Tsukune..."

"This is your fault," Mizore turned angry eyes to Kurumu. The temperature in the room started to drop.

"No," Kurumu said burying her face in her hands. "Tsukune... No..."

"You," Moka said, her voice dripping with anger. "You!" Moka stood up. "My Tsukune nearly died because you got jealous and didn't trust him enough! You were so worried about what he might do with another woman that you nearly killed him!"

"No," Kurumu protested. "No! Tsukuneee..." Krumu was crying openly.

"He nearly died?" Inari gasped. "Tsukune? Captain?"

"Get out!" Moka yelled. "Out of this room! Out of his life! I won't have you endangering my Tsukune like this!"

"I'm not leaving Tsukune," Kurumu said through her tears. "And you can't make me."

"No?" Moka glared at her. She lifted Tsukune hand towards the rosario.

"Moka," Ruby cautioned.

"Yes," Kokoa hissed.

"No!" Yukari protested, imagining the room turning into a battle field.

"I won't let this happen again," Moka yelled.

"Moka..." Tsukune voice was cracked and weak.

"Tsukune?" Moka suddenly ignored everyone else in the room. She held Tsukune's hand tightly in both of hers and bent over the bed. "Tsukune?" Tears were in her eyes.

"Mmmmm," Tsukune looked up at her through half closed eyes. "Moka..." He spoke her name in a sigh.

"Kurumu," Tsukune turned his head towards her a fraction. "Don't cry. It's alright. Don't be afraid."

"But Tsukune..." Kurumu cried.

"I'm here," Tsukune nodded a fraction. "You're with me."

"Tsukune," Kurumu bent over Tsukune's left arm, careful of the splinting. "Tsukune..."

"Moka," Tsukune said, turning his head back in her direction. "Everyone..."

"Everybody's here, Tsukune," Moka smiled at him in spite of her tears.

"Inari?" Tsukune asked.

"I'm here," Inari spoke up. She could not believe the excited thrill she felt when she heard him say her name. "I'm here Captain."

"Report," Tsukune said, lifting his head to look in her direction.

"We got them all," Inari said. "By the time they thought to run away, you had hurt them bad enough that I was able to stop them from getting away."

"Good," Tsukune said, letting his head fall back on the pillow, letting his eyes close. "Everybody's safe."

"Tsukune," Moka spoke in a gentle voice. "Are you alright?"

"Is it still Monday?" Tsukune asked in return.

"No," Moka answered with a small shake of her head. "It's Tuesday night, almost Nine O'clock."

"Damn," Tsukune sighed. "It's like a double long Monday."

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Moka questioned. She was feeling a sense of relief. Tsukune's humor seemed to be working at least.

"I'll be fine," Tsukune smile weakly, cracking his eyelids to look at her. "Go get some rest."

"But Tsukune," Moka protested.

"I'll be fine," Tsukune insisted. "I'll fell better in the morning." He was in pain and his body felt exhausted. He didn't want to argue. He just wanted to sleep.

"Can I stay with you?" Kurumu asked.

"You are," Tsukune reminded her. "Go get some rest."

"But..." Kurumu wanted to argue.

"I'm tired," Tsukune sighed.

That did the trick. Suddenly everybody felt bad for keeping the injured Tsukune awake. Inari was the first one out of the room, with Kokoa right behind her. Only Ruby remained behind.

Ruby was determined to serve every one of Tsukune's needs. She offered to fluff his pillow, bring him something to eat or drink, or even sing him a lullaby. Tsukune was finally forced to settle her down.

"Ruby." Tsukune croaked, his throat soar from healing injuries. "I want to sleep. You can stay, but I want you to get some sleep too. Turn out the lights and use an empty bed to get some rest, so I can sleep, or go back to the house. Your choice."

"Yes Master," Ruby bowed.

Ruby felt a little bad about having become a bother. Not wanting to be sent away, even for a night, Ruby chose to take up an empty bed in the room. Before putting out the lights however, Ruby moved the empty bed up against Tsukune's. It would almost be the same sleeping in the same bed with him.

In truth, she got very little rest that night. Every time a nurse entered, Ruby sat up on her bed, watching. She had not forgotten the time Tsukune had been attacked in the hospital. All night long as she dozed, drifting in and out of sleep, Ruby worried about Tsukune. He had been badly injured, but not all of the blood that had been splashed over his torn up body had been his own.

XxxxX

In the morning, Tsukune was woken by the nurse making rounds. His body ached all over. Under his bandages he itched. While he still felt tired, he was more focused on how hungry he was. With Ruby hovering about him, Tsukune dragged his IV pole into the water closet to relieve himself. He was just settling back into bed when Mizore arrived.

"Tsukune," Mizore said as she entered, carrying a cloth wrapped box. "How are you doing?"

"Good morning, Mizore," Tsukune welcomed her with a smile. "I am feeling better."

"That's good, Tsukune," Mizore smiled at him. "I brought you some breakfast, if you are feeling good enough to eat."

"Mizore, I love you," Tsukune said unashamed. "I'm starving."

"I don't know if you are allowed to eat yet, Master," Ruby said as she finished putting the bed she used back where it belonged.

"That is an easy one to find out," Tsukune said. He pressed the call button for the nurse. "It would be a shame if Mizore's cooking went to waste."

Mizore was practically glowing with happiness. Tsukune had said that he loved her. He may have just been thinking about her bringing him food, but there was an old saying about men and their stomachs. He also complemented her cooking, making it clear that he wanted to eat what she had brought. Except for seeing Tsukune bandaged up and lying in a hospital bed, again, Mizore was having a good morning.

Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari arrived together. Moka held an obento. Kurumu had a cloth bundle that smelled of cookies fresh from the oven. Yukari carried a thermos. The other three eyed Mizore and her larger offering suspiciously.

"I knew it," Kurumu grumbled.

"Tsukune," Moka said, trying to ignore the snow maiden's actions. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Good morning, Moka," Tsukune smiled. "I am feeling better. Thank you. How are your this morning?"

"Tsukune," Kurumu pushed past the others to put her cookies on the stand beside the bed. "Did you get enough rest?"

"I guess," Tsukue answered.

"That's good," She sat down on the edge of his bed.

"What are you doing," Moka questioned in a cool voice as she moved to loom over the succubus.

"I am sitting with the man I love," Kurumu said flatly.

"Tsukune is Mine," Moka declared.

"You wish," Kurumu scoffed and reached to embrace Tsukune, only to be stopped by his upraised hand.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said. "I'm happy that you want to be with me, but right now is not the time or place. I need to rest. You need to get to class." He managed a weak smile. "I'm sure I will be here when class lets out."

"Tsukune..." Kurumu protested.

Tsukune didn't reply to her. He let his hand drop back down on the bed and turned his attention to Moka. He knew she was short tempered out of worry.

"Moka," Tsukune said to her. "If it's not too much trouble, could I ask you to take notes for me in class today?"

"Of course, Tsukune," She gave him a warm smile. She extended the obento she was carrying to him. "I'll make sure you don't fall behind. You make sure you eat well so you can get your strength back."

"We don't know if Tsukune will be allowed to eat yet," Ruby spoke up.

"What?" Moka and Kurumu both turned to Ruby with alarm in their voices.

"Tsukune?" Moka turned back to him.

"I was hurt pretty bad," Tsukune admitted.

"But you said..." Moka started to question Tsukune, but was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Pardon me," Nurse May said as she entered. "Tsukune-kun, how are you feeling? Are you having any problems this morning?" As she talked she made her way to the bedside, displacing Kurumu and ignoring her frown.

"No problems," Tsukune said. "But I do have a question."

"Oh?" May asked.

"Well," Tsukune said. "I am hungry, but I wanted to know if it is alright if I ate anything."

"Oh my," May said with a smile. "Are you sure you want to eat?"

"If it's safe," Tsukune said. "I'm hungry."

"You sure?" May questioned. "You're not just having stomach pains?"

"Grrrrrrrrrgrgrgrgle..." Tsukune's stomach said.

"Well the doctor never said your couldn't eat," May reasoned. "Should I order a breakfast tray for you?"

"My friends brought me breakfast," Tsukune pointed out.

"I see," May looked at the offerings the other had brought. "I can't say that I blame you. You know what they say about hospital food."

"What is that?" Tsukune asked.

"If you like the food in a hospital," May said to him with a wink. "You must be sick."

XxxX

While the others had to go to class, Tsukune had to look after his own needs. Ruby only left when he ordered her to go and at least wash, change clothes, and check in with the Board Chairman. Once he was alone in the room, Tsukune got down to business. He ate the meal that Moka had made for him first, washing it down with some of Yukari's tea. Mizore's offering was a meal big enough for two or three people. Tsukune started in on it with an eager grin. The truth was that he was hungry, ravenously so. He didn't gulp his food though. He was aware of how tender parts of him still felt, so he concentrated on taking small bites and taking the time to enjoy the food, making him eat a little slower than he normally would have.

When he finished off the last bite of food, Tsukune was surprised. He was surprised that it was all gone, and surprised by how much he had eaten. He was also surprised that he was not feeling stuffed. As he thought about it, he felt like he had eaten a light meal; enough to take the edge off his hunger and to satisfy his appetite, but not enough to keep him from being hungry again in an hour or so. He did however feel much better for having eaten a good meal. Tsukune was wondering what he should do next when his nurse returned.

"Hello again," May said as she entered the room. She was carrying a basin full of things for doing her work. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Tsukune said with a smile. "I am looking forward to lunch."

"That is good to hear," May said. She pulled a tray table over to the bedside and started laying things out as she talked. "You know, when you used your call light, everybody at the desk was surprised."

"Why was that?" Tsukune asked.

"Because you never have before," May answered. "Usually one of your friends comes down to the desk to get whatever you need, if they didn't already bring it themselves."

"Ahhh," Tsukune nodded.

"It was a little funny to see," May went on. "We were all a little worried that something had gone wrong."

"Sorry to worry you," Tsukune said.

"It's alright," May said. "Now undress so I can change your bandages."

X=^.^=X

Inari was wondering how she should feel inside. A part of her was still happy about being with her captain when they fought Fairy Tail. She did not like the fact that she had gotten hurt and ended up in the hospital just two rooms away from her captain. But that did not change the fact that she and her captain had won, together. They had worked together, fought together, and ended up in the hospital... Almost together. It had been like a story about someone getting a wish granted by a Kitsune, Inari smile as she thought about it. She had gotten her wish, but not in the way she had expected, nor had it turned out exactly as she would have hopped. While she was disappointed in herself and her own limitations, she was closer to Tsukune than before.

Inari was mulling things over when the doctor and a nurse walked into her room. While Inari was healing well, the doctor wanted to keep her in the hospital one more day. He wanted to make sure she didn't have any complications because she had been injured badly.

"You should look to the positive," The nurse said in parting. "It could have been much worse. Your captain got as messed up as he did because he was protecting you."

Inari suddenly felt bad again. She sat alone for a time wondering if maybe her skewed wish had in some way hurt her relationship with her captain. She wondered if he would resent her because of what had happened. Dark thoughts threatened to to drop her into a depression. Unbidden, memories came to her of what had happened nearly a year ago when her captain had discovered the shrine. That had been the lowest moment of her life. It had seemed that the entire female population of the school had turned against her. She had been on the edge of dropping out of school. Inari remembered how close she had been to running away, and how Tsukune had saved her, not just from herself, but from all of the other girls in the dorm.

It had been Tsukune that had saved her a year ago. It had been her captain that had fought beside her and protected her life a day ago. Inari suddenly knew what she wanted to do. She was going to go and see Tsukune.

Inari considered the task she had set for herself, and the small but serious problems she had to deal with. She had to call for assistance just to wash up. Thankfully when some of the dressings came off she was healed enough hat they did not need to be replaced. Once she was as clean as she would get, with some clean bandages, it was time to get dressed, and to face the next problem. Hospital pajamas were loose and unflattering, and Inari did not have any makeup. With a little coaxing, she was able to get a stick of generic, waxy lip balm, so she could add a little shine to her lips. Lacking any way to alter the pajamas short of ripping them to shreds, Inari focused on the only thing she could really do. She turned her attention to her hair. Still a little damp from washing, Inari combed her redish-brown hair out before using a length of gauze as a bow to tie her hair up. She left some of her bangs free to frame her face, while the rest fell in a long tail from the back of her head. With her preparations complete, she set off to see Tsukune.

Going to see Tsukune was both harder and easier than she had expected. Her wheelchair was cumbersome when it came to navegating through doorways The Student Police guards did not challenge her. The did greet her and congratulate her on winning the fight. After accepting their wishes for a speedy recovery, she knocked at Tsukune's door. When she heard his voice inviting her to enter, she suddenly became nervous, questioning the wisdom of visiting the man she loved after being at least partly responsible for him being in the hospital. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her determination and opened the door.

"How are you doing, Captain?" Inar asked as she wheeled into his room.

"Much better," Tsukune said from where he sat up in bed. "How are you doing Inari?"

"I'm good," Inari felt herself blushing. She had been careful to address Tsukune as captain, but he had used her name. " I just..." Her voice trailed off as she wheeled closer to Tsukune, looking around the room. "Where?"

"It is a school day," Tsukune reminded Inari.

"So..." Inari felt her heart beating faster. She realized that she was alone with the man she loved.

"I didn't get to say it earlier," Tsukune spoke up. "But I wanted to thank you for your help yesterday."

"What?" Inari questioned. "But it is my fault that..."

"It is not your fault," Tsukune cut her off. "You were there when things went wrong, but there is no telling what would have happened if you had not been there."

"I'm sorry," Inari bowed her head.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt," Tsukune said. "I had meant to protect you."

"I wanted to help you," Inari said. "But instead I became a burden."

"You did good for a while," Tsukune encouraged. "Those guys were not the kind of thugs we usually end up dealing with. They were a higher class of fighter. Whoever was behind that plot was really serious about it, if he was sending guys like that."

"If you say so," Inari shrugged.

"You know..." Tsukune said in a serious tone. "When we are both doing a little better, I think we should work on training more."

"What?" Inari's thoughts were thrown off balance. It wasn't so much the change in topics that got to her, but rather the way Tsukune seemed interested in including her in his plans.

"You and I are working together more than most," Tsukune said. "Not so much with the Student Police, but with the town. Ether way, I think we need to seriously think about training together."

"But we have trained together," Inari said.

"I don't mean practicing against each other like we did for the police," Tsukune shook his head. "I mean practicing to fight as a team. Part of the reason we're both in the hospital is because we didn't know how to support each other yesterday."

"A team?" Inari perked up. "You and me?"

"That would be one team," Tsukune nodded. "We could even make it a training exercise for the Student Police. We schedule people to patrol in teams. Maybe we should have them practice fighting in teams."

Tsukune talked with Inari about his idea. They discussed ways to make the training interesting and challenging. While Inari didn't feel like she had much to contribute, she was happy to be talking with Tsukune about something he seemed to think was important. She like the way he was including her and sharing his thoughts with her.

One topic slipped into another as Inari and Tsukune talked. Soon they were just sharing a casual conversation as friends. It was a pleasant way to pass an otherwise boring morning.

Inari was aware of how special of an opportunity she had been given. She and Tsukune were alone. They were not on duty so there was no reason to act professional or distant. As much as she enjoyed talking with Tsukune, Inari tried to think of a way she could gain even a little more advantage from the situation. She thought about cashing in the favor Tsukune owed her, but wanted to be careful about using such a potentially valuable resource. As she considered it, a new idea came to her. As they talked, Inari worked her chair as close to Tsukune's bed as she felt she could politely get away with. The she deliberately moved close. She put herself close enough that if Tsukune decided to sit up all the way, the would be able to hug.

"Tsukune," Inari said carefully. "I have a question about that favor..."

"Ah," Tsukune blinked at the change on the conversation. "Yes?"

"Well..." Inari tried to keep calm. "You said you would do anything for me within reason. I was wondering what you thought would be reasonable."

"Well..." Tsukune gathered his thoughts. "First off, it would have to be something that didn't hurt my girlfriends. Or any body else."

"Girlfriends? Plural?" Inari questioned. "Do you really have a relationship with everybody in the Newspaper Club?"

"Not in the way you mean," Tsukune shook his head. "Yukari is a good friend, and kind of like a kid sister, and Kokoa is Moka's little sister. They're good people, and fun to have around in their own ways, I even care about them, just not in a romantic sense."

"What about the others?" Inari questioned. "I mean I know you don't have anything going on with your sensei, but you live with Ruby, and you talk about Moka the most, but... well..."

"Moka is my girlfriend first," Tsukune said. "I guess you could say she is my number one girlfriend. She has done so much for me, and helped me become who I am, and helped me imagine a greater life than I would ever thought possible on my own. When I first decided to stay in this school, it was to be with Moka. I was only a weak human back then, and she was this 'S' class vampire, but she was a friend that needed someone to depend on. I decided to be that person."

"Oh," Inari said. She knew about some of Tsukune's story already, but the emotions he was expressing touched her.

"Last year," Tsukune went on. "You might remember a time when the weather around the school became hotter than normal. During that time, the Newspaper Club went on a trip and some things happen. Mizore was kidnapped then. Fairy Tail had taken her. That was my first direct confrontation with them. Later, during our club's Summer trip, Moka was grabbed up by some gangsters. They were only human, but still dangerous. After we got Moka away from them, we had another fight with Fairy Tail."

"I was really starting to question myself back then," Tsukune said with a sigh. "Twice people I cared about had been put in danger, and while I had been able to help them, I almost didn't manage it. When the Public Safety Commission started trying to pressure me, I got upset. These were students that were acting like the kinds of thugs that had tried to hurt my friends."

"But you beat them," Inari pointed out. "You got the Public Safety Commission shut down."

"And I had to organize the first election," Tsukune counted off. "I had to work with the Festival Committee. I was still working, when I could, with the Newspaper Club. I had to keep up with my school work. Once the election was over, I had to start and build up the Student Police. It was while all of this was going on, that I had a stupid accident and got hurt."

"What happened?" Inari's eyes went wide.

"That's not important," Tsukune brushed her question aside.

"But..." Inari wanted to protest. Everything about Tsukune was important to her in some way or another.

"But because of what happened," Tsukune explained. "There was a... We will call it a laps in thinking clearly and an emotional misunderstanding. Because of that, Ruby, who I had always thought of as just a friend, started a new kind of relationship with me. It is why she lives with me now. I had to accept her oath of service. She will serve my for the rest of our lives. She cooks and cleans and does whatever she can to help me. I am very fond of her, and even love her, but Ruby has chosen to be my servant and to follow me no mater who I marry or where I go in life."

Inari did not know how to respond to that. Ruby was already in a position very much like the one Inari wanted for herself. She wondered how much harder it was going to make things for her.

"Moka knows all about this," Tsukune continued. "In a way it was her decision. Looking back, I think it was around then I started to have a problem." He gave a sigh and shook his head.

"Moka and I have continued to get closer since then," Tsukune kept his explanation on track. "I am very lucky to have her in my life. I was hoping that once everything settled down, Moka and I could have something close to a normal school life together."

"What happened?" Inari asked, prompting Tsukeun to keep going.

"Kind of everything," Tsukune explained. "School work. The Student Police. I got hurt again." He chuckled about that. "Kurumu's mother tried to be supportive of her." He sighed at the memory, not sure how he felt about that day anymore. "There were some other small problems. Then it was Valentine's Day, and then White Day. There was some trouble in the girls' dorms, but I don't know what happened or what it was about."

It was Inari's turn to blush. She had been there for that incident. She had been the one that had let Tsukune discover the shrine under the dorm. Back then she had held a crush on her captain. It had been a shallow reflection of how she felt about him now. That had been the first time she had gotten physically close to him. He had come to her rescue later that same weekend.

"And then Kurumu got taken," Tsukune said with a grim expression. "You were there that night. Thank you for being there. It had meant a lot to me, and it still does."

"I will do anything I can for you Tsukune," Inari said. "Any time you call, I'll be there for you no mater what."

"Thank you," Tsukune said.

"I mean it," Inari said.

"Well.. Err..." Tsukune got back on topic. "When we rescued Kurumu, you saw the place where she was being held. Something had been done to her in that place. When I fought Fair Tail's sorcerer, he did something to me. It created a link between Kurumu and I. A special kind of connection." He blinked a few times and then gave Inari a serious look. "Kurumu had always been a friend to me. She had become somebody I cared about, and I though of her as being almost like a part of my family. She had helped me in the past. She had been there when Mizore had been taken, and supported me when Moka had been in danger. Because of what had been done to us, I started to understand Kurumu better. Even while Moka and I continued to get closer, Kurumu was already in love with me." Tsukune clenched his hand into a fist and thumped it into the mattress.

"What is it?" Inari asked, concern thick in her voice.

"I'm just angry at myself for being weak," Tsukune said with a frustrated sigh. He let his head fall backwards. "I still don't understand why anybody should love somebody as weak and messed up as I am. I am in love with Moka. I'm in love with Kurumu. "I think I might even be in love with Mizore. I know I love her. I love Ruby too. What is wrong with me that I able to love four women? And why on earth would any woman love me? How is it that I have four women who love me?"

"Five," Inari said before she could stop herself.

"What?" Tsukune's head came up and he looked at her.

"Five..." Inari said again. "Or is it six?" She tried to make a joke to cover her slip.

"Five that I know of, really," Tsukune said. "Moka counts as two women."

"Six then," Inari said firmly, in a quiet voice.

Tsukune gave her a look but otherwise didn't respond. Inari blushed. She was glad that Tsukune was willing to share so much about his life with her, but she still wanted more.

"To answer your question," Tsukune said. "I don't want to do anything to hurt Moka or the others, especially when I must be hurting them so much by being so weak."

"Tsukune," Inari said, reaching out to cover his fist with her hand. "You are not weak."

"Yes I am," He argued.

"No," Inari shook her head slightly. "If you were weak, you wouldn't be able to love anybody. A weak person only knows how to take, how to protect their own feelings. In order to worry about others, in order to care about another person's feelings, you have to be strong. It is because you care, it is because you can love more then one woman that that proves that you are strong. It is because you worry about how others feel that you are worth loving."

"Inari..." Tsukune protested.

"And as for how so many woman can love you," Inari said. "If one woman can find it in their heart to love you, why can't two, or more?"

"It's just not natural," Tsukune argued.

"Natrual?" Inari barked in disbelief. "What is more natural than love?"

"I mean it's not normal," Tsukune shook his head. "How can any woman find it acceptable to share who they love with someone else?"

"What does being normal have to do with anything?" Inari asked. "I thought you loved them."

"I do," Tsukune said.

"But none of us are normal," Inari pointed out.

"But..." Tsukune tried to argue.

"Tsukune," Inari said starting to stand. With a lunge, she jumped for the bed while transforming herself. Somehow Inari leaped out of her pajamas, letting them fall empty to the floor, while she landed on the bed beside Tsukune in her full youkai form. She was a red-gold, almost blonde, five tail fox that was about twice the size of a normal fox. The tips of her ears and tails, along with her paws, were black. "Try telling me now how I should act normal."

"I... I..." Tsukune was at a loss for words. A part of his mind was locked up as it tried to cope with the idea of a talking fox. Finally he deflated with a sigh, admitting that her argument was more logical than his own.

Inari gave an involuntary stretch. It had been a very long time since she had last transformed herself completely. Normal she only went to a midway form for grooming or running fast. Being in her full youkai form was different enough that she needed to adjust to it.

"Oh.." Inari gasped as she recovered from her stretch.

"What is it?" Tsukune asked.

"My leg," Inari said as she sat back on her haunches. He extended one of her hind legs forward to inspect it. "I knew it was healing, but now I think it is completely better. She stood up again and tried walking in a tight circle beside Tsukune. She did a few more stretches as she tested her leg and muscles. Finally she looked up at Tsukune with a foxy smile.

"The pain is all gone," Inari said in an excited voice. She did a little hop. "Yatta!"

"Good for you," Tsukune said. Without thinking he reached out and petted Inari's head. It was a lot like how he might pat Yukari's head when she was excited about something, and a little like how he would pet an animal, or Ruby.

"Mmmmm," Inari leaned into Tsukune's hand. His touch felt good.

Inari liked the feel of Tsukune petting her. Sudden inspiration struck. She didn't look like a human woman in her youkai form. She was on Tsukune's bed, right beside him, and he was petting her without hesitation or even an invitation.

"Be right back," Inari said.

Inari jumped from the bed to the floor. She felt only a twinge from her previously injured leg, so she realized she should be a little more careful of it for a few days. But that was a distant thought as she scampered from the room. The Student Police gave her a surprised look as she ran past. Inari hurried to her room transforming herself into a human enough shape to have hands for only a moment. When she returned to Tsukune's room and jumped up onto his bed, she was holding a brush by it's handle in her mouth. It was a cheep plastic brush, the kind the hospital gave out, just like they had razors and combs for men. Inari dropped the brush beside Tsukune before putting herself across his lap.

"Ahhhh," Tsukune blinked as he picked up the brush. "I'm guessing you want me to brush you."

"Yes please," Inari said, glad that her fur hid any sign of a blush.

"Um..., Inari," Tsukune questioned. "This isn't some secret engagement ritual of your people is it?"

"No, it just feels good to get brushed," Inari looked up at him. "Why do you ask?"

"One of the things I learned at school," Tsukune explained. "Some youkai can have a very casual attitude about things I would considered very private or intimate, but at the same time, they put a high importance on something else." Not sure what else to do, Tsukune settled for simply using the brush to lightly pet Inar along her back.

"Oh," Inari said in response to Tsukune's words. "Oohh," she responded softly to the brush moving over her back.

Inari found the limitation of her current situation quickly. Tsukune's brushing technique was limited to a single stroke repeated over and over. While it was a little relaxing, it was also a tease. Inari had to reposition herself to get Tsukune to brush different areas besides just her back. She lay on one side for a while, and then the other, to get Tsukune to brush her flanks. She was wondering what position she should put herself in next when Tsukune started on one of her tails.

Inari had been relaxed, with her eyes half closed, from Tsukune's attentions. When he started brushing her tail, her eyes snapped open with surprise. She had not thought about it before, but her tails were at her bottom. The first stroke of the brush was almost like Tsukune had casually smoothed out the back of her skirt. In her mind she could see him doing something like that. If they were in uniform at the koban and she had something clinging to her skirt, she could picture Tsukune telling her about it and then innocently brushing it off for her. By itself it would mean nothing as far as his intentions towards her, he would just be his nice and helpful self. But it would mean that Tsukune would have looked at her bottom to see the imagined bit of lint or whatever. Inari felt the brush glide down her tail and could not help thinking about the fact that Tsukune was paying attention to her bottom.

Inari repositioned herself boldly. She moved her body so she was laying on her side on his lap, but with her head by his knees. This put her tails in his easy reach. Tsukune brushed her flank a few times before returning his attention to her tail.

"That feels nice," Inari encouraged him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Tsukune said. "I know that sometimes youkai need to give their... extras," He said awkwardly, "some attention."

"Ohh?" Inari questioned casually.

"Kurumu has wings in her youkai form," Tsukune said. "Wings have muscles that would like to be massaged one in a while I am sure."

"Hmmmm. Tsukune, you're so thoughtful," Inari said.

"I try to be," Tsukune said said as he focused on the task in front of him.

Tsukune and Inari had two totally different perspectives on what happened next. Tsukune saw the five tails and set about brushing them as if they were like a girl's hair tied back in tails from her head. He used one hand to separate one a little from the others and hold it while brushing it out. Inari suddenly remembered Tsukune's question about brushing having any special meaning. Simple grooming was a social thing, for animals or humans. Walk into any hair salon and you walk into a social environment where the clients and employees share conversations about their lives, hopes, fears, and dreams. Even then, Inari realized that to Tsukune, he was just being friendly and kind. For Inari, the brushing had been intended as an excuse to have Tsukune play attention to her, and for her to be close to him. All just a friendly and social thing. But that was before he had started to focus on her tails.

Inari was sure she was blushing under her fur. She could feel her heart racing and had to concentrate to keep from panting. Tsukune was using both hands to take care of her tails, but he seamed to be unaware of just how he was touching her. To him what he was doing was just as harmless as helping a friend straighten out their uniform. For Inari, it was like Tsukune had just put his hand up 'under' her skirt to adjust it. A part of Inari wanted to laugh out loud. Tsukune was so honest with his feelings and his compassion for others, but so clueless at the same time. If he had touched her like this when she had first joined the Student Police, Inari would have slapped him and cried sexual harassment. Now she wanted to invite him to touch her more and encourage him to think of her in a sexual way. But Tsukune was just being kind. He didn't seem to realize how intimate he was getting with her. It wasn't the fact that he was brushing her tails that made what he was doing so intimate, but where his hands were touching her.

Inari had to make an effort to hold still. Having her tails brushed out felt good, but Tsukune was doing it in a way that was getting her excited. When he parted her tails to change the one he was brushing, his fingers were very close to her most sensitive places. She could feel the warmth of his hand between her legs. The excitement of what she was feeling teamed up with her mischievous nature so Inari suddenly couldn't resist testing, and maybe teasing Tsukune a little.

Inari could not believe the urge that came over her. She had an even harder time believing that she was going through with it. Inari got up on all four feet on Tsukune's lap, facing his feet. Next she did an exaggerated yawn and stretch. First she arched her back, and then she walked her forelegs forward, stretching her back and lowering her head and shoulders while keeping her hind legs stiff and her hips up. She even lifter her tails up. Inari could not believe how blatantly she was exposing herself to Tsukune, offering herself up to him.

Her courage only lasted for a moment before fleeing before a flood of embarrassment. She scampered from Tsukune's lap and actually leaped back to her wheelchair, where she curled up almost into a ball, hiding her face behind her tails.

"Ahhhhh," Tsukune said. "Ummmmm..."

Inari peeked out from her tails to look up at Tsukune. She saw that he was blushing a little and she felt a wave of panic wash over her. She realized that her blatant display had not been totally lost on her captain.

"Excuse me for a moment," Tsukune said.

He folded back the bedding and climbed to his feet. Inari watched him carefully, studying him though the thin hospital pajamas. Tsukune made his way to the water closet.

Inari watched him go and tried to calm herself. A very large part of her wanted to make a run back to her room. Looking at the bed that Tsukune had just climbed out of, Inari had another urge. She wondered why it was that her ability to stay calm was always shaken by being around Tsukune. The bed was warm from his body. His scent was in the sheets.

"Excuse me," A voice brought Inari's mind back into focus.

Inari realized that she had fallen asleep. She looked around, embarrassed and surprised. She didn't even remember getting back on the bed, but she had, and she had curled up right where her captain had been lying. She looked up to see Tsukune standing by the bed with an amused smile.

"If you are tired..." Tsukune started to say.

"No," Inari cut him off quickly. "I'm fine." She quickly jumped back to her wheelchair.

"Ahhh hu," Tsukune nodded. He started to climb back into bed. "Staying in the hospital is frustrating isn't it."

"Yes," Inari agreed.

"And this school year was going so well too," Tsukune sighed as he settled back into bed.

"What?" Inari questioned.

"I made it most of the school year without being stuck in the hospital, again," Tsukune explained.

"But we missed you," Nurse May said from the open door.

Inari almost jumped out of her fur in surprise.

"It is good to see you in positive spirits," May said as she entered the room.

"Thank you," Tsukune said. "I am feel much better. I'm just really hungry."

"That is good to hear," May smiled. "I'll make sure your lunch is taken care of." She looked towards Inari.

"And how are you feeling Miss Sansai?" May asked.

"I am feeling better," Inari answered. "When I transformed my leg stopped hurting."

"Yes," May nodded. "That is frequently the case. But you need to be careful. Sometimes when a youkai resumes the form they were injured in, the injury returns as well."

"I'll be careful," Inari nodded.

"That's good," May nodded back. "Will you be taking your lunch in here as well?"

"Tsukune?" Inari turned to him with a questioning look.

"Sure," Tsukune nodded.

"Yes," Inari said, turning back to the nurse.

"I will be back in a little while then," May said, turning for the door.

"I should change back," Inari said. "If we will be having lunch, I will want my hands."

Inari's youkai and human forms were very different, in shape and size. In order to have hands she had to take on a more human shape. Changing to a more human shape meant becoming bigger. In her full youkai form she weighed in at seven kilograms. In her fully human form she was a fit fifty three kilograms at one hundred sixty centimeters tall. In order to have hands she was one hundred and fifteen centimeters tall and twenty six kilograms. She called it her starting form. She could walk on two or four legs. Her hands were still very paw-like, her fur was unchanged, and her face and head was still that of a fox. She held her starting form for a moment and tested her leg to make sure it was alright.

In her current form, Inari was still more fox than human. She had trouble sitting in a chair and her hands lacked any gripping strength and were of limited dexterity. With a little concentration she shifted to what she called her neutral form. Because of her digitigrade legs and feet, Inari's neutral form was taller than her human one. She was up to her full weight, but was one hundred and seventy six centimeters tall, not counting her ears. She had the face and head of a fox, a large fox, but she some very human traits as well. Her hands, while furred on the back and black skinned on the front, had fully human digits. While not the claws of more aggressive youkai, in this form Inari's nails were still impressive enough to do some damage if she wanted to. With a little change to her hands back to a more paw-like shape, Inari's neutral form was her fastest for running on all fours. It was also her fasted form for running on two legs, but was lacking in agility because she was so top heavy. While she still had a fox's face and ears, she also had her human hair on her head. In her neutral form her torso had a very human shape to it. Her breasts, which were perfectly flat in her more fox-like forms, were an attractive and noticeable 'C' cup on her chest. Less noticeable was the second row of 'A' cup breasts. Her remaining mammary glands were flat and hidden under her fur.

In her neutral form, Inari was human enough for most things. She could use normal furnishings, and clothing that would fit her human body would mostly fit her neutral form. Inari took the time to stand and test her once-injured leg. It was a little tender as she took a few steps, but free of any real pain. She gave a stretch just because it felt good to do.

"Graceful," Tsukune observed.

"What?" Inari gave him a startled look.

"I've seen you in that form before," Tsukune said. "Sitting around, or running that one..." He decided he didn't want to talk about the incident in the dorms last year. "I've seen that form before, but I never noticed how gracefully you can move like that."

"Oh," Inari said, suddenly feeling shy as she thought about how Tsukune had been watching her. "Oh!"

Inari realized that she was naked in front of Tsukune. She knew that her body was covered with fur, but at the moment she was mostly human in shape and that made things different. She felt her five tails twitching nervously as she moved to pick up her pajamas from where they had fallen to the floor. Turning her back to him as she dressed, Inari could not help but worry about what Tsukune might notice in her current form. Bending over to put on her pajama bottoms, she tried to discreetly check to see if her labia were showing through her fur the way her top four nipples did. She felt herself blushing as she saw her dark folds peeking through as wel. She saw her flesh, but so little was showing she thought it possible that Tsukune had not noticed what she had unintentionally been displaying. It was different when she was fully in the body of a fox. In her current body, the small details were very human-like. She pulled her pajama bottoms up over her thighs, almost to her hips, and tied them in place, leaving her tails hanging out over the back for the moment. Next she pulled on her top. She could clearly see that her black nipples were poking through the thin fur over her breasts.

Once she was finished dressing, Inari resumed her human form with a relieved sigh. Her leg ached a little, but supported her weight as she stepped carefully over to the wheelchair. She sat down in the wheelchair because it was the seat closest to her, and to Tsukune's bed. She tried to smooth down her pajamas and calm her racing heart, not wanting to look Tsukune in the face until she felt a little more composed.

Tsukune made a point of examining his fingernails for a moment. He had watched Inari change forms, curious about the process, but not really focused on it. It was when Inari finished dressing and turned fully human that Tsukune had been given a bit of a surprise and a serving of eye candy. Her back had been to him when she finished transforming. Her tails disappeared, giving Tsukune a quick view of Inari's round bottom with a little cleavage-esq flash above the waistband of her pajama bottoms. When she turned around, her mostly buttoned pajama top protected her modesty, but as she sat down, he was still treated to a view of her cleavage, and could see her nipples were erect.

An analytical part of Tsukune's mind had kicked in at that point. It was a part of Tsukune's mind that he really wished he had more control over. When Inari in her fox body had done an almost cat-like stretch on his lap, he had remembered the time he had seen Kurumu pose the same way in the bath. That had brought back the memory of what he and Kurumu had done next that morning. Seeing Inari's hardened nipples was doing the same thing to Tsukune. He remembered seeing Mokas' and Kurumu's nipples, and felt them growing hard under his hands. The analytical part of Tsukune's mind told him that Inari was excited, possible aroused, even as it flashed through memories of his aroused lovers for reference. Those memories made Tsukune's heart quicken and threatened to get him worked up as well.

An awkward silence grew between Inari and Tsukune. They both felt a measure of embarrassment about what had just happened. Tsukune was berating himself for being careless, and for being even a little excited over Inari. Inari was worried about what Tsukune must think of her about being so careless and unladylike. She stole a glance at Tsukune and say the color in his cheeks of a blush. While she was embarrassed by her carelessness, she was also feeling a little excited. Little slip-ups were a classic tool for seduction. It was a useful way to get a man thinking about a woman. Inari tried to think of what she should do next, but at the same time she was worried that she might have done too much already. When the nurse returned with a cart carrying their lunch, Tsukune and Inari both felt relieved fort the distraction.

Xx

xx

((A/N : With special thanks to InMyOwnMind and Tadeus for their reviews. Sometimes what swims around in my imagination does not communicate the image I want. ))


	166. Caring and Consideration

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 166

Kurumu was not having a good day. She was sharply aware of Tsukune absence from the classroom. Like the others in the Newspaper Club, classmates kept asking her about their missing member. While Kurumu and the others were very limited in what they were willing to share, they said enough to spark rumors and speculation. Kurumu tried to ignore them and get through her day. Unfortunately she kept thinking about Tsukune, and frequently concentrated on her bond with him. While she gained a sense of comfort from being able to sense him, and could tell he had not left the hospital, what she could feel did not make her happy. Shortly before lunch, Kurumu almost ditched class, because for some reason Tsukune's heart rate had just jumped.

Moka was unhappy about Tsukune's absence as well. She did not have Kurumu's ability to feel Tsukune's presence, so she kept looking at the other woman for any sign that Tsukune was in trouble. He seamed to get into the most when he was away form her. She felt the urge to laugh darkly as she amended her thoughts. He got into the most trouble when he was with her, but at least she would be there to help him.

XxXxX

By the end of the day the Youkai Academy rumor mill was in full swing. The facts of the situation were spreading to every corner of the school. Captain Aono Tsukune was in the hospital again. A member (or more) of the Student Police was also in the hospital. The Student Police had found Tsukune at the scene of a fight with strangers. The strangers had been beaten. Tsukune had been hurt, but some of the strangers had been killed. It had been a vicious fight. From the facts, rumors were being spawned. The Captain had protected the school again, everybody agreed. He had done it alone, or with help from the Student Police, or he had done it to save a member of the Student Police. He was in the hospital because he had been hurt, but he would be back on his feet in no time, most said. Others said that he was on death's door.

Inari's name was attached to some of the rumors. She had helped the Captain. He had rescued her. She had died and he had killed the strangers in retribution. They had been on a secret date when they had been attacked. The rumors were many. Even when Inari's name was left out, the fact that a female student had been at the scene of the fight was getting spread around. Tsukune's harem had been in class and looking unharmed, so most of the rumors usually didn't include them.

XxxX

Inari was released from the hospital shortly after lunch. She was walking fine and there was no reason to make her stay, in spite of her own desire to remain close to Tsukune. She accepted her discharge from the hospital as best she could, but promised to return for a visit. Tsukune asked her to bring him his school bag when she could. She had agreed, but was looking forward to a proper bath and some real clothes, so she wasn't in the room when Moka and the others arrived.

The trip from the classroom to the hospital was a polite battle. Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore watched each other sharply. If any of them tried to race ahead, the other two were ready to hold her back. They were all concerned about Tsukune. When they reached his room in the hospital they ignored the looks and giggles that came from some of the younger nurses as they passed by.

"Tsukune," Moka called out as she knocked at his door. "I'm coming in."

"Moka..." Tsukune tried to ask for a moment of privacy, but was cut off when the door opened.

"Tsukune..." Moka's voice failed as she took in the scene in front of her.

Tsukune was laying on the bed in just a pair of boxers and his bandages. At the bedside was the doctor and a pair of nurses with a try full of dressing supplies. It was clear that the doctor was examining Tsukune's injuries while the nurses were performing wound care. The younger nurse was in a pink smock and was red faced as she watched her older coworker cutting away a bandage on Tsukune's thigh. The doctor looked at the new arrivals sternly.

"I'm sorry," Moka said hastilly before closing the door. She felt herself blushing.

XxX

"You were saying?" Tsukune said to the doctor, refusing to be embarrassed by the well meant intrusion.

"I was saying that you are a very unique patient," The doctor answered. "I really don't understand the way your body is healing so quickly."

"But I thought that youkai naturally healed fast," Tsukune said.

"Some do," The doctor agreed. "Some need special conditions in order to heal quickly, or at all. But you are more human that youkai. Case in point," The doctor pointed to one of Tsukune's old scars. "From the speed that you are healing, you should not have any scars. When you were brought in this time, you were free from any minor injuries, in spite of damage to your clothes that said you should have lots of small lacerations, but you had many major ones."

"That brings up another point that stands out," The doctor said, pausing to take a look at the chart he was holding. "Three different fangs were found imbedded in your body, the hollow kind used for injecting venom. You had a spanner with one end shaped like a spike penetrating through your shoulder blade. Iron is poisonous to many youkai. Vampires have an almost allergic reaction to wooden stakes, but you do not. Your human traits protect your youkai vulnerabilities, while your youkai nature covered for your human weaknesses. Bleeding to death was your biggest danger this time."

"As it is, you are still going to be weak for days," The doctor went on. "Your lab tests show your blood to be very thin. I ordered some supplements for you, and a diet high in iron and electrolytes."

"How long to I have to wear this?" Tsukune held up his cast encased arm and wiggled his fingers.

"I'll have it X-rayed in the morning," The doctor answered. "But I doubt it will be on for more than a few days."

"Thank you," Tsukune said.

"Look on the bright side," May said. "At least most of these bandages don't have to be replaced."

"Good," Tsukune said, looking down at the new white scars on his legs and stomach. "They itch."

"Itching is a good sign," The doctor smiled. "It means you are healing. Just be careful about scratching."

"As long as you're here, Doctor," Tsukune sat up. As long as he was topless, he wanted to take advantage of the situation. He let out his wings and extended them carefully.

"Oh my," The doctor blinked.

"Oh," May gasped.

"Yeah..." Tsukune said. "I am still getting used to them myself. Do they look alright to you?"

"They look impressive," The doctor said as he moved to examine them. "How do they feel?"

"Umm..." Tsukune shrugged. "They feel like wings I guess. It's kind of like having an extra set of arms." He wiggled his wing digits. I have to concentrate to do anything with them most of the time, but flying is mostly by reflex."

"Very interesting," The doctor nodded. He made a few notes in the chart before turning back to Tsukune. "Well they look to be in good condition, although they are certainly... unique."

"And useful in a fight," Tsukune agreed as he willed them away.

The doctor blinked and then made some more notes in the chart. The contradictions in his patient's different natures was very fascinating. It was a shame there would be no way to do any extended research on him.

"Well it looks like you will make a full recovery soon," The doctor said. "If there are no complications in the next twenty four hours, I will go ahead and discharge you tomorrow evening."

"Thank you Doctor," Tsukune said.

The doctor left the room, leaving the nurses to their work. He saw the small crowd gathered in the hall, amused as usual by the fact that they were all female. He decided have a few words with them.

"The patient needs to rest and take his time to recover," The doctor said sternly. "He also needs to eat well. I know you all want to do your part to help him. Just be sure you don't wear him down while you are at it." He left without waiting for an answer. A small part of the doctor felt sorry for Aono Tsukune. A very small part.

XxX

"We're about done," May said.

"No problem," Tsukune replied.

"You should know," May said with a smile. "I was hoping I wouldn't be seeing you like this again."

"Me too," Tsukune nodded.

"I saw your friend when he got hurt in October," May said conversationally. "What was his name again?"

"Nagi?" Tsukune asked.

"That was it," May nodded. "It made quite the commotion. Except for you, I think he is the only human to be treated here."

"He told me about it," Tsukune said. "He said he felt like a celebrity." Tsukune laughed. "That cut was probably the best injury he'll ever have."

"Why is that?" May asked, cleaning up.

"He got it while trying to protect a girl," Tsukune said. "She had her eye on him before that, but afterwords she was convinced that he was the one for her."

"Was she a student?" May asked.

"Yes," Tsukune nodded.

"My my my," May smiled. "I hope it works out for them."

"Me too," Tsukune agreed.

XxxX

Moka tried to be patient while she waited in the hall. She kept trading looks with Kurumu and Mizore. They didn't like waiting ether. When the twins arrived with Tsukune's mail and reports, Moka thought about taking them, but held back. The twins were there to support their leader. Their task was beneath her status as Dame and Tsukune's sworn Mistress. Besides, Tsukune had earned their respect, by beating them down physically and by proving himself as a capable leader. They were just showing their respect by fulfilling the duties they had taken on.

When the nurses finally came out of the room, Moka was the first one in through the door. Kurumu and Mizore were on her heels. Yukari was tagging along as usual, and as long as she kept her hands to herself, her cheerful company was welcome. The Twins entered but waited by the door. Out in the hall, a string of others stopped at the Student Police's guard post to drop off cards, letters, and other offerings to wish Tsukune a speedy recovery.

"Tsukune," Moka said as she moved to his bedside. "How are you doing?"

"Better now that your're here," Tsukune said, reaching out for a hug.

Moka leaned in to hug Tsukune. He embraced her firmly and leaned back, pulling her down onto the bed.

"Tsukune..." Moka protested but didn't resist.

"No fair," Kurumu cried out. She circled the bed and tried to break into Tsukune's and Moka's hug.

Tsukune smiled as his friends engaged in one of their play fights. He did not like being stuck in the hospital, so having his friends around and seeing them acting normally was a comfort for him. While they were distracted he gave a small wave to the twins. The mail would give him something to read later. The reports helped him feel like was actually doing something, even if he was just supervising from a distance.

Ruby was the next person to arrive in Tsukune's hospital room. She came in with stacked boxes of food and a thermos of tea. She had taken the time to cook dinner for Tsukune. At the sight of her, the others all made unhappy faces. They realized that in their hurry to see Tsukune they had given Ruby a chance to do something for him unchallenged.

"Master," Ruby said as she came to his bedside. "I made you something to eat."

"Thank you, Ruby," Tsukune Smiled. "I'm famished."

XxxXxxX

Inari was feeling excited. When she first got back to the dorms school had not yet let out for the day. With the baths to herself, she indulged with a good washing followed by splashing around before settling down for a soak. Because she was going to go and visit Tsukune, to bring him his school bag, Inari wanted to fix herself up after her bath. From her messed up uniform she separated out a few things. Tsukune's fancy cell phone she put in his school bag. Her black bra and panty set from the day before was going to need a good washing before it was ready for use again. Leaving them in a basin to soak, Inari pulled out a red set. The low-riding panties gave her room over the waistband for her tails. The dress she picked out was black with short sleeves. After the way she had been so flagrant in displaying herself earlier, she hoped that Tsukune would approve of her dress as being properly modest.

After dressing up, Inari took the time to apply some makeup. Her time with Tsukune in the hospital that day had been special, but she had felt vulnerable without her makeup. Moka and Kurumu were the top idols of the school. Inari worried how she must compare beside them, and wanted every tool and trick she could get her hands on to help her out. She was still working on her makeup when somebody knocked on her door.

"Just a moment," Inari called out. She set her brush down and went to the door. "Yes?" She asked opening the door to see who had knocked.

"Inari," Lim, one of the dorm inhabitants that Inari knew in passing was standing in the hall. "Is it true what they are saying about you?"

"Is what true?" Inari asked, curious.

"You know," Lim pressed. "What people are saying about you and Aono-san."

"Lim," Inari explained. "I was in the hospital until just a while ago. I don't know..."

"Oh my gosh," Lim's eyes went wide. "So it is true!"

"Is what true?" Inari demanded. "Lim, what are you talking about? What are people saying?"

"Aono san was in a fight Monday," Lim answered. "He fought some guys who were trying to get to the school, and that he got hurt protecting you." Lim was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Well that's mostly true," Inari agreed cautiously.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Lim gushed. "Inari, congratulations." She hugged Inari quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Inari was feeling confused.

"You're in," Lim said letting go of Inari and looking at her as if what she was saying was the most obvious thing in the world. "You are a part of his harem now."

"I..." Inari couldn't think of what to say. Her mind raced through what she knew about Tsukune and the girls closest to him. He admitted to having fought to save and protect them. He talked about how they had helped him protect each other. Inari realized that she was almost like a member of his harem. She worked with him, she had fought along side him. He had protected her, and she had help him, protect the others and the school. "I..." She couldn't think of anything she could say to dispute what Lim was saying. "It's not like that. We are both just members of the Student Police." Her protest sounded hollow even to herself.

XxxXxxX

Moka was never happy about Tsukune getting hurt, but she found the current situation to be acceptable. Because his school bag was still unavailable, in order to help Tsukune study she was beside him on the bed so they could share her books. It would have been perfect except for two things. The first was how distracting Tsukune was when he was so close to her, making it hard for her to keep her mind on her school work. The other problem was the rest of their study group was also in the room, making it hard for Moka to do anything other than study.

Tsukune was smart enough to be aware of his environment. Having Moka help him catch up with his school work was a good thing. Not only was he catching up with his school work, but he also got to spend time with her. However, Tsukune knew, being so close to Moka for a prolonged period was a test of her self control. He was careful to watch her for the signs warning that her control was slipping. Excusing himself to the water closet was a good way to give Moka a chance to calm herself, because Tsukune really didn't think getting bit while recovering would be a good thing.

Kurumu kept smiling in Tsukune's direction. She was glad that he was safe and recovering. She wished she could be the one on the bed next to him, but understood why she wasn't. Mizore on the other hand kept frowning. She also had good grades and would be more of a help than burden to Tsukune as he tried o catch up with his school work. The problem was thinking of a way to put herself forwards that didn't just sound like the usual bickering for attention and position.

Yukari was enjoying her time with her friends, even when she was trying to explain things to Kurumu. While she liked to tease the succubus for having a brain inversely proportional to the size of her breasts, the young witch knew that wasn't exactly true. Yukari had realized early on that Kurumu had simply never taken school seriously before coming to Youkai Academy. The lack of interest before high school had left Kurumu unprepared for the amount of studying that was demanded of her if she wished to graduate. The fact that Kurumu had worked her way up into the top quarter of the class was something that Yukari knew she could take at least partial credit for. Of course any chance to get close to Tsukune and Moka was always welcome in Yukari's eyes. Studying in a group meant that she could show Tsukune how helpful and supportive she was, both to him and to Kurumu. Now if only she could slip into bed beside him as well, Yukari would be really happy.

Ruby sat in the corner of the room, ready to serve her master. Tsukune landing in the hospital again had filled her with dread. She hated to see him hurt or in pain. She wanted to help him have a happy and comfortable life. But beyond her love and compassion for him, Tsukune was the foundation of her life now. If anything happened to take him away from her, Ruby knew she would be lost. Her entire life would fall apart. She was glad and relieved that Tsukune was recovering well. As she sat in the corner mending his uniform, Ruby tried to think of a way she could keep a better watch over him in the future.

X=^.^=X

Inari didn't know how she should feel at the moment. As she made her way to return Tsukune's school bag, she thought about what she had just learned. The schools rumor mill was painting a picture of her and Tsukune being together in a romantic sense. The idea of being with Tsukune was something Inari very much approved of. She was more than willing to take a place in his harem if he would accept her. The problem was the rumors were more likely to harm rather than help her chances with Tsukune. It only made the current rumors more believable when the older rumors about her and her captain were remembered. Before leaving the dorms, Inari overheard someone mentioning the time she had fallen asleep on Tsukune's lap. That memory brought back others. There was a picture, that had been edited, down in the shrine, which meant there had to be other copies around as well, of Tsukune in a torn uniform accepting some kind of gift from Inari. Inari remembered that valentine's day well, so she had ignored the picture. Now that picture was almost evidence of a relationship that did not exist, or at least it had not at the time.

Inari knew she could never stop a rumor. Trying to argue and deny it was like throwing dry wood on a fire. What she had to do minimize the possible damage was talk to Tsukune about it before the rumors reached him. With a sense of purpose, Inari walked quickly to the hospital where Tsukune waited for his school bag. In the hall out side Tsukune's room there were a handful of students. The Student Police guard was successful in keeping the visitors and gawkers away from the door. But Inari was a member of the Student Police and Tsukune's lieutenant. The guard only gave her a nod as she passed by. Trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, Inari knocked at the door.

XxxX

The mood in the room changed when Ruby opened the door. Inari, dressed up and looking ready for a date, had arrived carrying Tsukune's school bag. Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore all gave Inari dark looks. While she was dressed up, they were still in their school uniforms. While she was fresh and powdered, they were all coming to the end of their day, which showed in little ways. Moka saw the other girl's appearance as an attack on her domain. It was clear that Inari had dressed to catch Tsukune's eye. Kurumu eyed Inari critically and knew that the other woman was trying to win Tsukune's approval and not just seduce him through sex appeal, a mistake that she had made for the first two years of chasing after him. Mizore saw Inari as an open threat to her position. She had hardly gotten Tsukune to confess to loving her, and now this other woman was trying to reach his heart.

Inari caught the hostile mood of the other women in the room as soon as they looked in her direction. There was something from each other the others that made her know that they did not welcome her presence around Tsukune. Inari's own pride rose up, bolstering her confidence and sense of purpose. She was not going to give up without a fight.

"Captain," Inari said with as warm a smile as she could under the circumstances. "I have brought your bag." Instead of handing the bag to Ruby, who had started to reach for it, Inari entered the room.

"Thank you, Inari," Tsukune said, sitting up. He felt Moka's hand on his thigh and knew he would not be allowed out of the bed unless he wanted to leave his leg behind.

"I hope that you will be able to come back to work soon," Inari said as she moved to the foot of the bed.

"I don't think I will be missing any shifts," Tsukune said. "But training will have to wait a while."

"I understand," Inari said. She set Tsukune's bag on the foot of the bed. "Please let me know if I can do anything else for you." She gave him a modest bow, giving him a small flash of down-dress cleavage.

"I will," Tsukune agreed. "Thank you for bringing my bag."

"You're welcome," Inari said. "Good night Captain."

Inari calmly left the room without another word. While Inari wanted to have a chance to talk to Tsukune about the rumors she had already started to hear, it didn't feel like it was the right time or place to bring up the subject. Not wanting to force a confrontation with the other women in the room, she was very careful to leave when she had fulfilled her reason for being there, instead of bringing up a topic of conversation. She was not chased out by the other girls. She did not linger until she had been dismissed by Tsukune. Inari did not want to become a bother to Tsukune, but she wanted to make it clear to the other women that her coming and going was not theirs to control.


	167. Laying Bare

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 167

Tsukune spent his morning catching up. He caught up on his school work first. He had not missed much, but he did not want to falter so close to graduating. When he saw that his phone was still getting a signal, even if it was a weak one, Tsukune caught up with his messages. Nagi and Kota had sent him some casual emails which he returned in kind. Aiko had sent some emails and left some voice messages to let Tsukune know how she was doing with her school's festival, soliciting his advice if he was willing to share it, but also letting him know what she was able to get done on her own. Tsukune went through all of her messages and composed an email for her that included some suggestions as well as an over all plan. When Tsukune was discharged in time for lunch, he decided to catch up with his friends.

Hiru met Tsukune in front of the hospital. Tsukune was dressed in a set of hospital pajamas and slippers, but that was just a temporary condition. He rode back to the manor for a quick wash and a change of clothes. As he headed towards the main school building, Tsukune could feel Kurumu growing excited. To save time, he rode Hiru as close to the main campus as he could without being obvious. From there, he walked to where he could feel Kurumu's presence. He was almost to the cafeteria patio when she came running up to him.

"Tsukune," Kurumu cried out as she nearly tackled him. "I'm so happy you're better."

"It is good to see you too," Tsukune said, accepting her embrace.

The rest of the gang was hot on her heels. She had not been able to hide her excitement, so when she had left her lunch in a hurry, the others had followed her. Tsukune was soon receiving the attention of all his close friends. Mizore reached out to cling to his arm. Moka shouldered Kurumu aside to hug Tsukune from the front. Yukari pressed in for a sideways hug.

"Tsukune," Moka questioned. "Are you sure it is alright for you to come to school?"

"Yes Moka," Tsukune gave her a smile. "The cast and bandages are all off. The doctor said I was in good shape. Besides, I didn't want too wait to see you."

The rest of the lunch break passed quickly. Tsukune was fed by his girlfriends from their own bentos in spite of his protests. Word of his return to school spread quickly. The twins came by with his mail and reports. A string of students he knew casually found him to say hello and wish him well. When lunch was over, Tsukune followed his friends to class, glad to have things getting back to normal.

XxxxXxxxX

Word of Tsukune's recovery reached every part of the school. Even Kokoa felt some relief when she heard that Tsukune appeared to be back to normal. Inari had wanted to rush to her captain's side as soon as she had heard the news. As soon as classes let out for the day Inari hurried as much as dignity would allow the front entrance to the school. Before long, Inari realized there were some flaws with her plan. Her first laps in thinking things through was how she looked hanging around near the shoe lockers as she waited for her captain, just like she was waiting for her boyfriend. This was made clear to her as she saw other girls smiling in her direction who were doing exactly that. All she was doing as adding fuel to the rumors. The second flaw in her plan was made clear to her when she saw the women of the Newspaper Club gathering near by. Inari didn't know how long it would take for Tsukune to do whatever it was that was keeping him.

The awkwardness of the situation was growing by the moment. Most of the students had already left. Except for herself and the Newspaper Club, nobody appeared interested in hanging around. The few students in the area were hardly slowing down to change shoes before leaving. Inari wondered if she should go in search of her captain, or just give up and try to talk to him at a later time. When the young witch of the Newspaper Club started to approach Inari, it added to the tension in the air.

"You know I want to tell you to just give up," Yukari said. "But I'm not going to waste my time."

"Excuse me?" Inari questioned.

"I have been doing some research on the topic of love," Yukari explained. "And being in love. I can tell by watching you that you are in love with Tsukune, and you have it pretty bad. The only way you are going to ever get over it is if you just walk away and find somebody new."

"Thank you for your advice," Inari said coolly. "But I am already aware of how I feel about my captain, and I have no desire or intention of _getting over it_."

"I'm just trying to help you out," Yukari said.

"Thank you," Inari said in a dry tone. "But I am not a little girl."

"What do you mean by that?" Yukari bristled.

The little witch's agitation was noticed by her friends. While the older members of the Newspaper Club had kept their distance, they had been aware of what Yukari and Inari had been saying. When it seemed that their friend was going to be verbally attacked, they started to move in to support her. The Newspaper Club did not tolerate outsiders picking on their members.

"What I mean," Inari said. "Is that I am able of making my own decisions. I know perfectly well that the world doesn't owe me anything, and that I am not going to get what I want just because I wish for it. Tsukune has already told me how he feels about you." She looked up at the members of his inner circle. "About all of you."

"Is that so?" Yukari challenged, curious about what Tsukune might have said.

"Yes," Inari said, looking first to the young witch. "He told me how grateful he is to know you all and to have you close to him." She looked up at the others as she continued. "He told me how he feels about you, and how happy he is to be with you. He also told me how he afraid of hurting you, and wants to be somebody you can respect and be proud of."

"So what is it you are hoping for?" Moka spoke up.

"For right now," Inari said. "I just want to talk to Tsukune about the rumors going around, and explain that I didn't have anything to do with them."

"Rumors?" Kurumu stepped forward. "What rumors?"

"Some people heard that I was hurt in the same fight as Tsukune," Inari explained. "So now there are rumors putting me in with you."

"What?" Kurumu blinked.

"Maybe you can explain that," Moka suggested.

"Moka-san," Inari started. "Tsukune helped to protect you in your first year, and even went to fight the Outcast Ayashi to save you." She looked to the quiet but serious Mizore next. "Everybody has heard how Tsukune brought Mizore back from continued absences, and that there was some fighting with a teach that happened at the same time. It made it clear that he had stepped up to fight for you, literally. You have been close to him ever since." Inari turned her attention to Kurumu. "I was there when Tsukune went to rescue you last year. Everybody knows that Tsukune was ready to lead the Student Police like his own personal army to get you back."

"All of you," Inari said to the trio. "Tsukune's infamous harem. The woman that Captain Aono Tsukune has fought for like a hero from a story. Everybody knows that you are all in love with Tsukune, and you are the lucky ones that he loves in return. Sure, everybody guesses and gossips about which one is his favorite, or who has done what with him." She took a quick glance at the 'Black and White Duet.' "Or with each other."

"Now everybody is talking about what happened on Monday," Inari continued. "The Student Police helped get Tsukune and I to the hospital. Most people don't have any idea that the captain and I were working together, that he was going to use me as a messenger to gather reinforcements once we found the suspects, while he watched them from hiding to make sure none of them would get away." Inari gave a snort of disgust. "Well everything fell apart and got out of control. People heard how Tsukune and I ended up in the hospital together after a fight, so they think that he must have gone to rescue me. Well if he rescued me, and we were already known to get along, because we work together, it starts to look like the same thing that's happened before."

"So now there are rumors going around the school that I am a part of Tsukune's harem," Inari said. She shook her head, happy about the idea of being included, but distressed about how it mighyt make her look to the man she desired. "I didn't start them. I don't have any idea how to stop them. I just want a chance to talk to Tsukune, so I can let him know about what people are saying, without him getting it a piece at a time. I want him to know I am not spreading gossip to undermine his relationships with you guys, or to pressure him into looking at me."

"You really should just give up," Yukari said with a sniff. "You don't have a chance."

"And why would that be?" Inari felt herself bristling.

"Tsukune has sworn himself to me," Moka said. "He belongs to me."

"That hasn't kept others away from him, now has it," Inari observed.

"There have been some arrangements made," Moka nodded.

"Like what?" Inari challenged.

"Sworn oaths," Moka said cryptically. "Special considerations. Rewards for loyalty."

"Tsukune and I share a special connection now," Kurumu said. "We can never be completely separate from each other over again."

"Like I said," Inari feigned a casual attitude. "I know better than to expect to get what I want just because I wish for it."

"Well it's good that you know your..." Kurumu paused and turned her head to look up at the school building. "Moka, you can handle this. I'm just going to go..." She took all of one step towards the school before Moka and Mizore both caught a hold her her sweater.

"Inari," Moka said while frowning at Kurumu. "Tsukune will be here in a moment. He has just been to see the Board Chairman. Please keep your conversation short. He may be acting like everything is fine, but he still needs his rest."

Inari blinked in surprise and confusion. The women that were her competition all suddenly seemed willing to be polite. They all also appeared to worry about their appearance. Small things, tugging at their clothes or smoothing down their hair, but all signs that they wanted to look good for the person they expected to see.

A moment later Tsukune appeared. At the sight of him, up and moving in spite of a tired look around his eyes, Inari felt her heart give a flutter. At the sight of the young women waiting for him, Tsukune smiled. At that moment it was like a warm breeze swirled around Moka. It was comforting and soothing for her to see that smile. It was like a little promise that things were alright. Kurumu saw Tsukune's smile and felt the steady beating of his heart, and it made her feel so close to him. She smiled back, knowing that he could feel her love for him. Mizore welcomed Tsukune's smile, grateful that she was a part of his life. She regretted only that she could not share more of herself with him.

"Tsukune," Yukari was the first one to move towards him. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine for now," Tsukune said.

The reason Yukari was the first one to approach Tsukune, Inari observed, was because the older trio were busy holding each other back. It was a discreet little fight. Inari doubted that Tsukune even knew how seriously the three women were fighting. At a distance, to a casual look, they appeared to be friends that happened to have a hand on each other. Inari was close enough to see the white knuckles. And tight eyes that said the three were making a real effort to restrain one another. Inari smiled.

"Captain," Inari said as she moved past the others. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Certainly," Tsukune nodded.

"A.. alone?" Inari's voice shook.

"No," Yukari said, hugging Tsukue about the waist

"Is that necessary?" Tsukune questioned.

"Ahhh..." Inari's brain stumbled.

"If there is something you need to say to me, as your captain," Tsukune said gently. "We can take a short walk together." He made a gesture in a sideways direction.

"It's not like that... excatly..." Inari felt herself blush. She was also aware of the three women behind her and thought she could feel them staring daggers into her back. "It's about some rumors."

"Rumors," Tsukune sighed. "You shouldn't let them bother you too much."

"Thatsnotit," Inari said in a rush. She forced herself to talk a calming breath. "That is, I am not bothered by what the rumors are saying about me, Captain. I wanted to talk to you about them before they spread too far, because I am worried about what you might think of me once you hear what people are saying."

"I see," Tsukune said slowly. He took in Inari's flush face as he moved towards her, dragging a growling Yukari with him. Reaching out, he put his hand on her shoulder. "Inari, I don't let rumors and gossip do my thinking for me. Most of the time what they have to say is not even true. Even when it is, it is so blown out of proportion that it is ridiculous." He gave her a wide and cheerful smile. "I think the drama club actually made a skit about a time when I lost my temper, turning it into some kind of romantic thing."

"I... I..." Inari wondered what was wrong with her.

"Don't let it bother you," Tsukune said. "I know your worth well enough to not trust some wild stories." He gave her one more pat on the shoulder before starting to move past her. "I'll see you in the morning."

XxX

Tsukune walked over to where Moka and the others stood, pulling Yukari along. The young witch seemed to be enjoying herself, and she wasn't really bothering him, so Tsukune let her be. He was much more interested in paying attention to Moka anyway.

"Moka," Tsukune said as he came close to her. "I know I will probably be poor company tonight, but I was hoping you would come over and help me study."

"I would love to," Moka smiled, ignoring Mizore and Kurumu as she reached to embrace Tsukune.

XxX

Inari watched the exchange between Tsukune and Moka and blinked. The others joined in some kind of argument as the Newspaper Club left the school together.

"Ahhhhh..." Inari replayed everything in her mind. "What just happened?"

XxxxXxxxX

Lieutenant Tanaka looked around the club as he entered with a sense of discomfort. It was Saturday morning and the hostess club was in that lazy space between opening and the noon rush. Right now the women out numbered the men almost five to one. The music was turned down, creating more of a relaxing environment than a party one. He was not happy about meeting in this club, because the last time he had been there had ended with him confused and embarrassed.

"This is a nice place," Ross observed, nodding as he looked around. He gave Tanaka a slap on the back. "I didn't know you had it in you bro."

"This was not my idea," Tanaka grumbled.

"Good afternoon gentlemen," A tall and slender woman approached them. "Welcome to our club. Is there something you would like?" In her wake were six more women moving towards the two potential customers.

"Mr. Aono asked us to meet him here," Lieutenant Tanaka said.

"Oh," The woman looked a little crestfallen. "This way then." She lead the two men deeper into the club.

Most of the deep booths were empty at that time of day. The hostesses were mostly hanging around the bar where they could watch the door and be on display. Tanaka and Ross were shown to a booth that was not quite all the way in the back of the club. As they neared the table, two people stood up. Ross was very quick to notice the stacked woman in the short dress. She had the seductive smile of a seasoned predator. Beside her was the too-serious young man, Aono Tsukune.

"Thank you for coming here," Tsukune welcomed the two men.

"Why here?" Lieutenant Tanaka asked. He did not approve of teenagers being in places like this

"I'm sorry about the setting," Tsukune said. "But I wanted a public place to meet you where we could still have some privacy, and where I knew you would not have filled the place with your own people."

"Well, bro," Ross said as he sat down. "You gotta admit the guy's got taste." He turned his attention to Tsukune. "I admit that I was surprised that you called."

Tanaka sat down, feeling aggravated. He did not like irregularities, and Aono Tsukune was a collection of them. Some day he hoped to be done dealing with the young man. Preferably some day soon.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Tanaka asked.

A pair of women in skimpy outfits sat beside the men in the booth, two each. Tsukune sat with his own companion, who looked amused as she pressed her ample breasts against him and rubbed his chest. Tanaka noticed that the young man did not look particularly happy with the attention he was getting.

"As I said," Tsukune said. "I'm sorry about the setting. It is one of the few places I know that we could use for a meeting on short notice, and I wanted to return the favor you did for me last time we met."

"Oh really now?" Ross questioned. "Does this mean you are going to tell us something we can actually use this time?"

Tanaka didn't say anything at the moment. Ross was a good talker, so the lieutenant was content to let the man do most of the talking, leaving Tanaka free to watch for what went unsaid. It also meant that if the lieutenant did speak up, his words would carry a different impact if he said less.

"You warned me that somebody was out to find me," Tsukune reminded them of the main topic of their last meeting. From behind him in the booth he pulled out a tied bundle which he put on the table. "The people you warned me about tried to sneak in close to my school. I caught them Monday and with the help of a friend on the Student Police, we were able to protect everybody." He nudged the bundle a little closer to the lieutenant. "Here are all the personal papers, identifications, and such that the men had on them. I thought you might be able to make use of this."

"If you already stopped them," Ross questioned. "Then what's the point of giving us this stuff?"

"I don't know what you can do with it," Tsukune said honestly. "But if there is a chance for you to find out who has been helping these people, you might be able to make trouble for them." He looked Ross in the eye. "I am sure that your side would be upset if they were being used by the competition."

"That's true," Ross nodded.

"Where are they now?" Lieutenant Tanaka asked.

"I don't know," Tsukune shrugged.

"You said that you stopped them," Tanaka pointed out. "You have their papers. How is it that you don't know where they are now?"

"When I discovered how they were trying to sneak up to my school," Tsukune explained. "I went to find out as much as I could, so I would know when and where to call the local police to. Unfortunately, my friend and I were discovered. The men were not going to take chances and attacked us. We beat them, and help came to back us up, but I still ended up in the hospital fore a few days. When I was released, their papers were all I could get."

"I see," Lieutenant Tanaka frowned. He didn't think that Aono was lying, but the young man was definitely holding something back.

"In organizations like this," Ross observed. "Failure is not acceptable. Where ever they are now is not going to be a good place for them."

XxXxXxX

Daijoo became aware of the pain in his head first. He tried to focus past it to understand what was going on. The last thing he remembered was a very stubborn but cute school girl. He had already taken hits to his hip and chest, breaking bones and making him hurt somewhere inside, so he had backed off from the main fight. He had been watching to make sure the prey would not escape when that school girl had joined the action. He remembered seeing her slender legs and a nice flash of her black panties before her kick had connected with his head. After that, everything was a blank.

As his mind became more alert, Daijoo became more aware of his body, which hurt. He opened his eyes and felt another stab of pain. The light in the room was bright. He had to squint and keep blinking his eyes until they adjusted to the glare. Finally he was able to look around the room. He tried to figure out what was going on.

The room was brightly and filled with equipment. Work lamps on articulated arms were mounted to the ceiling. A bright red tool chest was parked against a stainless steel table in the center of the room. Daijoo was able to recognize a stack of plastic coolers, the kinds somebody might use for a picnic. They had been covered with black and silver markings, as if they were meant to serve some arcane purpose. The room itself was almost round with the walls and floor covered with white ceramic tiles. Around the room iron frames fitted with chains and hooks were mounted to the walls. Daijoo saw that some of those frames held bodies. He was suddenly very alert and aware of his own situation.

Daijoo turned his head to inspect himself. He was secured to a frame that was tilted back just a little. His arms and legs were shackled, and heavy chains bound his torso. His clothes were gone, leaving his dark green body uncovered. Crossing his eyes and looking up, he was relieved to see that his single horn that grew from his forehead was still intact. Being over two and a half meters tall, with green skin, a boar's head, and a red, shaggy mane that grew from his scalp, shoulders, and upper back was all well and good for terrorizing folk, but Daijoo was proud of his horn. Pearly black, it was an indicator of his age and prowess. Seeing that it was safe, he gave sigh. That was one less thing to worry about. He looked back around at the other frames. He counted four bodies other than his own, and three empty frames. As he looked, he noticed that the other four, members from the same crew that had been with him as they tried to infiltrate the area near that pathetic school of weak and timid youkai, were all breathing.

A door that Daijoo couldn't see from his position opened with a thud. It banged a few more times as something passed through it. A man, a little taller than average for a human, as Daijoo considered such things, came into view pushing a cart with a body on top of it.

"Where am I?" Daijoo demanded to know.

"Hmmm?" The man looked in Daijoo's direction as he pushed the cart over to an empty frame. "Ahh. Be with you in a minute."

"Let me go," Daijoo ordered.

"No," The man said simply as he started to lift the new body into place on one of the frames.

"Damn you hide!" Daijoo roared. "Release me or I will rip your head off."

The man ignored Daijoo as he continued working. He added the new youkai to the frame mounted collection, being careful to secure it into place. When he was done he walked back out of Daijoo's field of view, taking the empty cart with him. All the while, the green skinned youkai yelled, making threats that were gruesome and violent.

Daijoo had no idea what the time was, or even the date. He did not know where he was, or how long he had been left in his frame. While he waited for a chance to discover what was going on the other occupants of the room started to come around. When all six youkai were awake they questioned each other, hoping for clues about what was going on.

The man came back into the room, prompting the youkai to turn their attention on him. This time the man was dressed in a long gray robe. He also had on black rubber boots and gloves and a cap with a clear visor that covered his whole face. He was pushing the cart again. This time it held a collection of jars and tubing.

"Now that you're all awake," The man said. "Let me tell you what is going to happen."

"You're going to let us go," Daijoo barked. "And if you are quick about it, we'll let you live."

"You have things I want," The man went on. "And I am going to take them."

"Who the hell are you?" Daijoo roared.

"I am Brone Gray," Brone answered.

"Never heard of you," Daijoo spat.

"It's not important anyway," Brone shrugged. "You're about to die."

"How dare you," Daijoo bellowed.

"Let me explain the rules to you," Brone said, his voice serious and compelling. "As long as your kind does nothing to knowingly endanger innocent lives, and you follow the laws of the land, I can't touch you."

"But you lot work for Fairy Tail," Brone went on. "You knowingly support them, and they want to destroy life as we know it. You intentionally acted to endanger lives, so that means you are fair game."

"Why you little..." Daijoo growled.

"So here's the deal I'll offer you," Brone ignored the youkai. "If you cooperate, if you tell me everything you know, you get to die quickly and your body will be cremated. If you don't cooperate," Brone gave his captive audience a cold, menacing smile. "Then I get to do what ever I want to you." He started moving jars and sets of tubing next to each occupied frame.

The restrained youkai all stared yelling. The demanded, ordered, and threatened the man. They yelled at each other. All they could do was yell and thrash about in their restraints.

Brone ignored their impotent threats and demands. From his robe he produced a roll of medical tape. He did a double check of the youkai in its frame in front of him. With a satisfied nod, he reached for the end of the tubing.

"You going to cooperate?" Brone asked his prisoner.

Daijoo watched the human work. The youkai he was facing snarled defiance, but the man only shrugged. The human then grabbed the youkai's naked thigh with one hand and held up the end of the tubing in the other. It was then that Daijoo noticed the spike on the end of the tubing. It was a hollow tube of metal, almost as big around as a pen and just as long, with a sharp, beveled tip. Without any hesitation, the man stabbed the spike in to the inner thigh of the youkai in front of him. The youkai roared with pain, but Brone held his thigh in place as he dug around in it with the spike. Soon, dark red blood started to flow through the tube and into the large jar in the floor. Brone taped the needle in place before moving to the next victim.

Daijoo watched his companion bleeding into the jar. The human had just put a time limit on how long the restrained youkai had to give in. Before long the youkai would loose too much blood to be able to cooperate. He still didn't know who this human was, or who he worked for, but he had a convincing interrogation technique. Daijoo suspected that he would pass out from blood loss, but then wake up later to be told that one of the others had talked. He would be given another chance to cooperate then. Ether that, or he would be be killed and dumped into a shallow grave somewhere.

Daijoo was determined to deny the human any satisfaction. When it was his turn, he did not flinch or struggle. He hardly even grunted as the spike was stabbed into his thigh and thrust up towards his groin. He had to admit that the man was a master of his craft. He was feeling dizzy and seeing spots in front of his eyes by the time the spike was removed. With some effort he was able to look around the room and see that all of his companions were till conscious, if only just barely.

Brone continued to work. He collected the jars of blood and took them away. Daijoo thought that the man would leave them all alone then, for a while anyway, to give them a chance to despair. If he left them feeling weak and powerless it would be a powerful tool to help break their will. Daijoo was surprised when the man returned in just a few minutes. He went to the tool box and opened it, pulling out a large knife with a curved blade. He then went to the stack of plastic coolers and picked one out. Daijoo nodded, thinking he understood. He expected the painful torture to start.

Again, Brone did not do what the imprisoned youkai expected. Brone took the knife and cooler over to the first frame he had started at. He set the cooler down and opened it before turning his attention to the pale looking youkai.

"Any time you want to talk," Brone said. "Feel free. You give me something useful, and I will stop taking useful parts off of you."

"You can't do anything to me," The youkai growled. "You're only a human."

"Stupid," Brone sighed. "Your kind just don't understand what being human means."

"It means you're weak," The youkai said.

"You're right, but not in the way you mean to be," Brone said as he removed most of the restraints from his victim, leaving the weakened youkai bound only at the wrist and ankles.. "Humans are weak. Because we are weak, we can be ruled by fear or greed or lust. But being human means that we have the potential to do anything. We can be anything. Because I am a human," Brone said. "I am the greatest monster you will ever know."

Before the youkai could question the human's words, Brone started to work. The first cut stared the the base of the youkai's throat and went down his navel in one quick stroke. From that first cut, other cuts were made. From the top, Brone made cuts out to the shoulders and down the arms. From the navel, he made long cuts all the way down the legs. The youkai could only thrash weakly, and only those parts of him that Brone didn't hold in place with one hand. The youkai cried out in pain as Brone's knife did its thing. Daijoo watched as the human skinned the youkai alive.

The youkai went into shock while its skin was being peeled off. Only involuntary twitches made the body move as Brone continued to cut parts away. When the heart was pulled from the chest, it was still beating. The harvested parts were packed into coolers and set aside. Brone went so far as to strip the skin and muscle from the skull, harvesting the eyes and even the tongue. He then pulled out a hammer and chisel form the tool box. He cracked the skull open and pulled out the brain.

The other youkai in the room had no choice but to watch. To them the human's victim was a person they knew and had worked along side. They were muscle, enforcers and soldiers for an organization the had no problem with killing, but that man, who occasionally hummed while butchering an intelligent creature was a monster.


	168. Seeking Release

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 168

Aiko had woken up Saturday morning feeling good and looking forward to her weekend. Tsukune had sent her an email prior to the weekend that contained a plan that was going to be a big help to her. The school festival project had started out with a burst of excitement. After a lot of disorganized brain storming, Aiko had managed to pull together something that looked like a reliable committee to help get the festival together. The next step had been to get ideas at least a little organized. The committee had put together a form for idea suggestions for every class and club, and a set of rules that the headmistress had approved. The forms had been handed out and then collected. The committee was then left to try to figure out what to do next. Aiko had gone over the forms with the rest of the committee, officially to review them and to decide what kinds of things to approve. Unofficially, she was stalling, hoping for some inspiration to strike. Fortunately the stalling had given the committee time to thin out the number of maid cafes, plays, and other repetitive themes that the classes had wanted to use. Then Tsukune's email had reached her.

Tsukune had pointed out that since it was her school's first festival, Aiko was going to have to get some things figured out. Things like booths and signs would need wood and paint. While a lot of these things could be recycled year after year, if they were taken care of, for the first festival it was going to cost somebody a noticeable bit of money. Thursday, right after class, Aiko had gone into town and had found a store that sold what she thought would be needed. She asked for the store manager and explained to the man what she was after. The manager spent some time talking with her, and then walked the store with her while making lists. Aiko had returned to school with four prices. The manager had explained that the prices were not absolute, but just his best guess. Aiko had a price for a single food booth, a game booth, for a small stage set-up, and a price for just a simple set of sign boards. All she needed to do was find out how many of each would be needed and do a little math. After that would come the job of finding the money to buy all the materials.

Friday afternoon, Aiko had taken her information to the Festival Committee. The committee members had been excited and appreciative of Aiko's work. All they needed to do was to get the different classes and clubs to make a final decision. Going into the weekend, Aiko felt a sense of confidence.

By supper time Saturday Aiko's sense of confidence was sinking fast. It turned out that a school full of girls from rich families that had enjoyed sheltered lives had very limited imaginations. Plays were good, as long as they didn't overlap. The same was true with other performances. It seemed as if a hundred different girls had all secretly hoped to become an actress or singing star, and now they were all trying to put together acting troupes and bands. And each and every one of them wanted their own stage. They kept coming to Aiko hoping to get her approval and support. Also seeking Aiko out were girls looking for ideas. A game booth, for example, sounded like a good idea, until somebody had to decide what kind of game to set up and what kind of prizes to offer.

Aiko thought back to her Summer trip as she got ready for bed Saturday night. She didn't think about how Tsukune had put his Test of Courage together, because it was clear that he just had a natural talent for meeting challenges. What Aiko reflected on was her trips to historical sites. The Ginkaku-ji, the Silver Pavilion had been calm and serene. It had been a place of simple, quiet elegance. She tried to find some of that same calm withing her self.

XxxxxXxxxxX

Daijoo felt his entire body trembling. He had watched two of his companions be skinned alive and then butchered. The third companion had told the twisted human everything he knew about Fairy Tail. The human had even gone so far as to take notes. When it was clear that there was nothing else to learn from that particular prisoner, Brone had pulled out a long knife and drove it through the youkai's eye and out the back of its head, killing it instantly. He then took the body from the restraining frame, letting it fall onto a cart, and took it away. When the human returned some time later, Daijoo could smell burnt meat. The next two also opted for the easy death. And then it was Daijoo's turn to face the butcher.

"Why kill us if we give you what you wanted?" Daijoo demanded.

"Because Fairy Tail is a disease," Brone said. "It will destroy everyone for its own selfishness. It is like a cancer. Do you know how cancer is treated? If there is a tumor we can find, we cut it out. Other than that we use radiation and chemicals to get rid of it. Whatever method we use, it is the same thing. We need to kill every infected cell to make sure it is gone."

Brone picked up the skinning knife and tested its edge. He had used it twice without sharpening it. Once he was satisfied that it was still up to the task at hand, he turned his attention back to the prisoner.

"You are one of the infected," Brone said. "If I let you go, you would spread your disease. You may not go running back to Fairy Tail, but you would still be full of hate and fear, and you would let that control you."

"If you are going to kill us, why the butchering?" Gaijoo questioned. "I can understand torture, but even after they were dead, why did you keep cutting them apart? You even collected their bones."

"Because I can use them," Brone said. "I can use every part of you. From your fear and pain to your flesh and bones and blood. Your flesh isn't as powerful as a true demon's, but I can still make things out of it."

"Make things?" Daijoo was feeling horrified, but he couldn't stop himself from asking. "Like what?"

"The simplest stuff I can make are potions," Brone shrugged. He headed over to his tool cart. "Poisons, antidotes, potions that give people special powers, or even drugs." He opened a lower drawer and pulled out a silk wrapped bundle. He unwrapped it as he returned to Daijoo. "But I am a master artificer," Brone said with a confident smile. From the bundle he pulled out a large knife, almost a short sword. "This was once a part of somebody that tried to poach in may territory."

Daijoo looked at the knife and felt a new kind of fear. The blade was not the bleached white of old bones, but the waxy yellow-white of a bone from a fresh kill. The cross guards were made from fangs. The grip was made of muscle tendons wrapped around the tang. For a pommel was an eyeball. The whole thing looked wet, as if the flesh was still alive. Brone touched the tip of the blade lightly against Daijoo's chest.

_"Kill it. Make it die. To live is to kill,"_ A harsh whispering voice filled Daijoo's ears. _"Wet blood. Hot flesh. To kill is to live. Living is dieing. Kill it. Let me kill it. Soft skin. Hard bones. Beating heart. Take the heart. Drink the blood. Take the life. Kill to..."_

_ "_Get it away," Daijoo thrashed in his frame to break the contact with the tainted thing.

"I'm saving this," Brone said as he re-wrapped the sick knife. If I am lucky, I will be able to give it to the head of Fair Tail." He made a small, trusting gesture. Brone put the knife away. When he returned to the prisoner her took up the skinning knife and the long bladed stiletto he had used to deliver quick deaths to the others.

"So, what will it be?" Brone asked in a business like manner.

"In the name of Susanoo!" Daijoo cried out. "Let me go!"

"Well damn," Brone said with a short sigh. "Fine. Be that way bout it." He set to the task of cleaning up his tools.

Daijoo blinked in confusion. The human had not killed him, and wasn't skinning him. As fear started to drain away, Daijoo realize that he was going to live.

"Why?" Daijoo asked.

"Because you invoked the name of your god," Brone said. "I may be a sick and twisted man, but I still like to think of myself as one of the good guys." From the tool chest he pulled out a silver stylet. "So here is what I am going to do." He pulled out a small jar next. "I am going to mark you, and then I am going to turn you lose. Do you want to go back to Japan?"

"Yes," Daijoo agreed, feeling hope rise.

"Alright," Brone agreed. "Just as soon as I am done with your new tattoo."

"Why tattoo me?" Daijoo asked.

"To make sure you can never rejoin Fairy Tail," Brone said as he set up. "Or do anything like them ever again."

"If you release me," Daijoo said. "I swear I won't."

"I know," Brone said. "By the way, this is going to hurt a lot. If you really want to go free, hold on to your faith."

Brone dipped the stylet into the jar of black dye before holding it in front of Daijoo's chest. The prisoner looked down at the human nervously. Then the stylet poked into his hide and a fire spread through his body. Daijoo screamed.

XxxXxxXxxX

It was still very early when Tsukune woke up. He wasn't sure if it even counted as Monday yet when he felt Ruby sneaking into his room. She knew what she was doing. Ruby was just checking to make sure he was safe and sound where she could find him. From the moment he had returned home Thursday afternoon Ruby had been hyper attentive. His study date with Moka, more date than studying, had been a little spoiled by the way Ruby kept hovering about. When Tsukune had gone out on his errand Saturday, Ruby had failed to hide her anxiety. When he got back she had almost mugged him to help him take his jacket off, she wanted to make sure he was alright so badly.

"Ruby," Tsukune's voice sounded like a deep growl.

"Wha..." Ruby gasped in surprise.

"Come here," Tsukune ordered as he lifted the bedding in invitation.

"Master?" Ruby questioned, surprised by her good luck.

"Every time you poke your head in to check on me," Tsukune grumbled his explanation. "You wake me up."

"I'm sorry," Ruby bowed her head.

"Shut up and get in bed," Tsukune snapped. "We'll both sleep better that way."

"Thank you master," Ruby said quickly as she crossed the bedroom. She let her house robe fall to the floor and climbed into bed. She cuddled up to Tsukune with a smile.

XxxX

A few short hours later Tsukune was awake and feeling grumpy. It was definitely Monday now, he knew, and trouble could not be far behind. Last Monday's trouble had taken days to recover from. Tsukune imagined all the Mondays of the year getting together at some point to talk about what they had done to him. It was a gloomy thought.

Tsukune gave himself a shake. If Monday was going to bring trouble, he might as well face it like a man and get it over with. He had his school bag in hand as he took a deep breath and smoothed back his hair.

"It is time for school," Tsukune declared as he opened the door.

It turned out that trouble had woken up early and was waiting for Tsukune. Moka and Kurumu were in front of Tsukune's door, each one with a grip on the others hair. The pair froze when the door opened, and blushed when they saw Tsukune, looking less than happy as he looked at them.

"Tsukune..." Moka started to greet him as she tried to appear calm.

"Tsu-Kunee," Kurumu pushed Moka away from her hard. "Moka's being mean to me." She reached for Tsukune even as Moka fell over backwards from being pushed.

Tsukune turned so Kurumu ran into his shoulder. He moved to help Moka up, making sure she wasn't hurt. Moka accepted his help with a smile.

"Tsukune," Kurumu protested at being ignored.

"Kurumu!" Tsukune snapped at her.

"Tsukune," Moka put her hand on Tsukune's chest as she tried to sooth him. She wasn't sure what was going on, but if Tsukune was ready to lose his temper, she knew things could get ugly.

"Moka are you alright?" Tsukune asked, sounding more irritated than caring.

"I am fine, Tsukune," Moka said. "No harm done."

"That's good," Tsukune said before turning his attention to Kurumu.

Kurumu was mad and it showed. She arms and legs were stiff. Her shoulders were up as if she was trying to arch her back like an angry cat. To top it off her face was red and her cheeks were puffed out.

"Tsukune," Kurumu grumbled once she saw that she had his attention.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said to her in a firm voice. "Please be a little more thoughtful of others."

"But Tsukune..." Kurumu argued.

"No buts," Tsukune cut her off.

"You.. You..." Kurumu was so frustrated she couldn't thinks straight.

"Kurumu," Tsukune grumbled. "You're cute enough as it is. Quit pouting."

Kurumu's mouth dropped open and here eyes wide. Something was wrong with Tsukune. He was paying attention to her, and was even calling her cute, but was doing it in a weird way.

"Shall we go to school?" Moka said as she took Tsukune's hand. She was careful not to show it on her face, but she was very happy right then. She was careful to watch Tsukun, because he wasn't quite his usual self, but that wasn't enough to keep her from wanting to gloat. Tsukune had just shown more concern for her than the other woman.

Xx

Mizore appeared beside Tsukune a few steps away from the manor. Yukari caught up with them as they passed her house. Kokoa and Inari met up with Tsukune and the others at the usual place. It appeared to be just another morning, at least at first.

Tsukune was tense. He knew his muscles were tight and he was feeling a little wound up. He wasn't sure if it was because he was waiting for Monday to strike or a lack of sleep. Tsukune did not know that his tension was showing in his face and body language.

Moka and Mizore watched Tsukune and gave each other small, worried looks. The pair were watching for signs of Tsukune having what he called a 'youki attack.' He had recovered from his fight a week before, but they could not ignore the possibility of him not healing as well as everybody had thought. They knew that if he did have any problems controlling his youki, he would be thankful for helping to keep him from hurting anybody.

Kurumu kept frowning at Tsukune. He had been cold to her and she didn't like that. It reminded her too much of the one day he had not spoken to her. That had been one of the worst days of her life. She shot Tsukune dark looks because her feelings had been hurt, but she was also worried about him. Kurumu would have thought he had gotten into a fight with Moka from the way he was acting so cold and up tight, except that she looked as worried as Kurumu felt.

Yukari had taken a little while to notice, but the way her friends were acting finally got through to her. Something was bothering them, and that something was the way Tsukune was acting. Yukari didn't know what was going on, so she had to settle for watching and waiting. Yukari hated waiting.

Inari knew something was off as soon as she saw Tsukune and his companions. He wasn't walking, he was marching. When he saw Inari and Kokoa he had given them a smile that was empty of feeling. Inari saw the worried looks from Tsukue's closest friends and started to worry herself.

Kokoa could tell that everybody's mood was off. She wanted to know what was going on, but her sister had spent the past week being so worried over Tsukune that Kokoa didn't want to give Moka the impression she cared now. She just walked along with the others, scowling.

XxxXxxX

Tsukune was not having a good day. As the morning wore on, little things kept intruding on his thoughts. He was sharply aware of Kurumu's feelings. As much as he wanted to make things up to her, he wanted her to take a little more responsibility in her daily life. Meanwhile, there was one light bulb in the classroom that was starting to go. It flickered just enough to make Tsukune aware of it, without it bothering the teachers.

Tsukune was looking forward to the lunch break. He was feeling restless sitting in class, and he was hungry. He also wanted a chance to talk with Kurumu. He knew he would be risking a problem with Moka if he went off alone with Kurumu, but he needed to do something. Kurumu's emotions were like having a rock in is shoe. It was a source of irritation Tsukune just didn't need.

When the bell sounded for the lunch break, Tsukune was almost ready to run for the door. Unfortunately most of the class was thinking the same thing. Tsukune tried to remain while the other students crowded together to press through the door. He used the time to approach Kurumu.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said in a low voice as he came up to her. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Maybe later," Kurumu sniffed. "I need to use the restroom." She didn't bother to even look in Tsukune's direction as she gathered herself and made her way from the class room.

Tsukune watched her go. The knot of emotions he could feel from her were impossible to figure out. He only knew that she was upset. With a frustrated sigh he started to follow her. He took one step towards the door and was stopped by a wall of Moka.

"Moka," Tsukune blinked.

"No Tsukune," Moka said. "You're having lunch with me."

"But..." Tsukune tried to argue.

"No buts," Moka cut him off. "You are going to come with me. I don't care if they follow you, but you are not chasing after anybody else." She poked a finger against his chest. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Tsukune grumbled.

"Good," Moka grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

As they made their way to the patio for lunch, Tsukune noticed the looks they were getting. He remembered back in his first term at the academy, when he and Moka would go around holding hands, the boys all gave him angry and jealous looks. He had gotten used that that a long time ago. What caught Tsukune's attention was how girls were now directing dirty looks at Moka, as if they were jealous of her. That seemed ridiculous to Tsukune. Why would they be jealous of Moka when he was the lucky one. He remembered how excited he had been when she had first taken him by the hand and pulled him along.

Tsukune tightened his hold of Moka's hand just a bit before coming to a dead stop. Moka stumbled as her lower half tried to keep going while her upper half was held back. She turned questioning eyes to Tsukune.

"Moka," Tsukune said as he took a step forward. "I am more than happy to go to lunch with you." He let go of her hand and offered her his arm.

"Awww, Tsukune," Moka accepted the offered arm, holding Tsukune close to her side as they resumed walking.

Tsukune tried to smile as he walked with Moka. The dark looks had not gone away, but that wasn't really important. He had remembered happy he had been the first time he had held Moka's hand. There was no reason he shouldn't still be happy to be with her. In truth, he was happy. He was happy to be with Moka, and he was happy that she wanted to be with him.

XxX

The lunch break was a strange time for Tsukune. He was with Moka and the others. Kurumu arrived and sat down about half way through the break, but she was still upset and not looking at Tsukune. He tried to keep his composure, but her emotions were still a source of irritation. He found himself pulling at his collar and cuffs as if he was feeling hot. He tugged at his tie to loosen it. For some reason he just couldn't get comfortable. He accepted his daily mail delivery with a smile that made the twins flinch for some reason. By the end of the break, Tsukune's frustration was tempting him to skip out on whatever Human World exercise that was scheduled for the afternoon.

XxX

The school gymnasium had been redecorated for the exercise. Sixty tables were set up with service for four. The purpose of the exercise was to get the students to think about how to act in human world situations. The students were going to set at the tables as if they were out to dinner at a restaurant. Seating was assigned by random draw, in order to get them to interact out side of their comfort zones. While the students were supposed to be trying to act as human as possible, they were told to watch each other for mistakes. There would be a review period at the end of the exercise.

Tsukune understood the reason for the exercise, even if he felt like it was a waste of his time. After drawing a number from a basket, fifteen, Tsukune went to his assigned table. Already there was a girl he didn't know and his class mate Ryu. While Tsukune was still settling into his chair, he felt a spike of white-hot anger and jealousy from Kurumu. Tsukune turned to look in her direction and saw Inari coming his way.

Inari approached the table with a big smile on her face, holding her ticket with the number fifteen on it with both hands. Tsukune suppressed a sigh as he did the gentlemanly thing and stood to hold the chair for her.

"Thank you, Captain,' Inari said as she sat down.

"Alright everyone," Nekonome Sensei called out to the seated students. "Open your menus and follow the directions you find there."

Tsukune picked up the menu from his table and opened it. It contained a description of the scene he and the others were supposed to use for their exercise. He read through the directions once just to make sure he understood them.

"Congratulations," Tsukune read the instructions aloud to the others at the table. "You are all newly employed at a large baking and investment company. After spending a day together for new-hire orientation, somebody decided that it would be a good idea to go out for a celebratory dinner. Because you did not have a reason to refuse the invitation you have agreed to join the others. Each person is to use their own background stories to talk about who they are and what they will be doing for the company."

Tsukune closed the menu and held it out to the others. It was passed around the table once and then an awkward silence arose.

"Um..." The girl Tsukune had not known spoke up. "My name is Grace. I was just hired in the mail room. I look forward to working with you." She was blushing brightly as she bowed in her seat.

"It is nice to meet you, Grace," Ryu spoke up next. "I'm Ryu. I've just joined the Customer Service section."

"I'm Tsukune," Tsukune introduced himself. "I will be working in security. It is a pleasure to know you.

"I've just joined the secretarial staff," Inari said with a small bow. "My name is Inari. I hope we can all work together."

The silence was broken and the four students started talking. They shared their prepared background stories. Tsukune noticed a common theme. His three companions all talked about growing up somewhere rural. He realized that it made for a good background even if it was made up, because it would let a person get away with not knowing about recent popular trends or news stories. Tsukune knew he could use his real background for the most part, but had to make a little change when talking about high school. For that he used the public high school near his home that he had failed to get in to.

"I started out at the bottom of my class," Tsukune said. "But I kept working at it. I was in the Going Home club so I had time to study." He gave a shrug. "In my second year I joined the Campus Safety Committee, just so I would be doing something. That is where I got started in my interest in security and police work."

Time passed quickly. Tsukune tried to remember the things his father had said about office work and the common things he would complain about. From there he found ideas to talk about with his 'coworkers' of the moment. Ryu added to the conversation by complaining about an imaginary break room that didn't have a single vending machine. Grace lamented about the mail room being stuffy, but added that she looked forward to delivering the mail because she would be able to see more of the building.

XxxXXx

Kurumu kept shooting dark glances over at Tsukune. Her own group were all females. The setting was a group of newly hired and trained flight attendants celebrating before their first official trip over seas. After the introductions, the conversation was all about boyfriends, travel, and shopping, in no specific order. One of the girls was even talking about juggling boyfriends in different cities. Kurumu didn't need to keep her full attention on the conversation to keep up, so she kept checking on Tsukune.

Watching Tsukune filled Kurumu with mixed emotions. She was happy that he had recovered from his most recent injuries. She was hurt at how he had been so cold to her. He had even sounded cold when he tried to talk to at lunch. She had blown him off then because she had not wanted to reminded, again, that Moka came first in his heart. To add insult to injury, she was close enough to see Tsukune, but it was that small chested, innocent acting, little Inari that was sitting with him. While she always wanted Tsukune to be happy, Kurumu felt a dark sense of satisfaction when she saw that he was not relaxed and enjoying himself with that other woman. Tsukune was sitting up in his chair, looking tense as if he was on guard for something to happen, and that worried her. A part of her hoped that the reason he had been so cold to her was because something had already been bothering him. At the same time she worried about why Tsukune would be so bothered in the first place.

XxxXxxX

The exercise finally came to an end. The students were told to help each other identify any mistakes they had made. Once they were dismissed, the students started to gather in their normal social groups as they headed for the exits. Inari followed Tsukune as he went to join Moka and the others. Kurumu gave her a dirty look but didn't say anything. Moka glided in beside Tsukune, putting herself between him and Inari. Mizore slipped in and took Tsukune's free arm. Inari was left to watch from a distance as she followed along.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Inari said when her path parted from the others.

"See you tomorrow," Tsukune answered with a look and a nod.

Inari felt a chill touch her heart. She didn't know why or what, but something was wrong with Tsukune. As she returned to her dorm room she cursed her luck. Because she had been so late in falling in love with her captain, she was too far from him to truly understand what he might be going through. All she could do was wait and watch, and hope an answer showed itself.

XxxxXxxxX

Tsukune returned the village feeling more worked up than he had in the morning. He really wanted to get out of his uniform and try to relax. He parted ways with his friends and returned to the manor, trying to think of what he should do. He didn't have much to get done for the next day, he had caught up on his emails and even written a letter home over the last few days. While Ruby welcomed him home and helped him with his jacket, Tsukune felt restless.

Tsukune tried to get his school work out of the way first. He manged to scribble out a rough of of what would be due the next day, but he had a hard time sitting still long enough to do it. His muscles felt tense and he kept tapping his feet. Finally decided he had enough of trying to study.

Tsukune went to his closet and pulled out an old pair of sweat pants and matched them up with a stained and mended jersy. He was going to have a little workout and try to burn off his nervous energy. After that, a good bath and some meditation, and he should be back to himself. After slipping out the back door, Tsukune stretched out a little then set out for a jog. Once he was in motion his body seemed to calm down. His legs and arms found an easy rhythm and pumped away. He crossed over the ground at an easy pace that most track team members back home would have envied.

It was a mindless activity. Tsukune just kept going, letting the steady rhythm flow through his body. His running, his breathing, his heart beat, and the ebb and flow of his youki all balanced out. Tsukune felt his mind becoming more clear as his worries just fell behind, unable to keep up. Before long, all he wanted to do was just keep running. He crested on hill, and then another. The slope of the ground guided him to the coast. A strange glow seemed to illuminate the world, but Tsukune just kept on running.

XxxOOxxX

Kurumu was starting to feel miserable. When she got back to her house she settled in to start doing her school work. It wasn't out of some desire to excel, but part of a plot. Tsukune had tried to talk to her at lunch time. He was so loving and kindhearted that she knew it would only be a mater of time before would try again. If things went well, he would arrive in time to see her diligently applying herself, and he would be proud of her. Even when she finished, the fact that is was all done would still make Tsukune proud of her, and it would mean that they would have more time to spend 'talking.' But she had finished her school work, fixed and eaten her dinner, and even pack an obento for her her and Tsukune to share the next day, and Tsukune had still not shown up. Doubt crept into her thoughts and touched her heart.

A terrible thought came to Kurumu. Tsukune had been bothered by something, and when he had tried to talk to her she had shut him out. She had to wonder if Tsukune had been trying to tell her something important. What if it was something serious and he was going to leave for some reason?

Kurumu closed her eyes and concentrated on her bond with Tsukune. Her awareness of him became her whole world. His heart was beating strong and he was breathing heavily. She could tell in which direction he was, and was surprised by how far away he had gone, and was still going. But there was something else she as feeling. There was a strange... Kurumu didn't know how to describe it. It was like Lust or Hunger, a sense of something like a primal drive, but that was not exactly right ether. There was an edge to it she couldn't figure out. As Kurumu tried to concentrate on that something fear gripped her heart. What ever that something was it was dark, and a part of her was feeling pulled to it even as she wanted to go and hide from it. That dark 'something' was inside of Tsukune and he was going further and further away from her by the moment.


	169. Beyond Endurance

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 169

Kurumu headed for the door with a sense of urgency. Fear drove her. Fear for Tsukune. Fear of losing him. And a touch of fear for what was inside of him.

Kurumu was calling out to Norra as she burst out her front door. Night had fallen and she wanted to get to Tsukune as fast as she could, and Norra could carry her faster than she could run or fly. The beast came to her summons and without breaking her stride, Kurumu leaped for it's back, landing in a saddle.

"Take me to Tsukune, Norra," Kurumu pleaded into the creature's ear as she leaned low on it back. "As fast as you can. Take me to him."

Norra ran. Kurumu nervous energy flowed into the cat-like creature, giving it strength. The scenery flew past as they raced over the ground. Even though she could not see Tsukune, Kurumu kept her eyes focused in his direction. He was out there in the darkness and she was going to find him.

The further Norra carried her the more anxious Kurumu became. They were already following the sea cliffs beyond the place Tsukune had saved her. There was no trail in the grass that she could see, but she could tell that he was still somewhere ahead.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said to herself in a tight voice. "Please be alright."

It was only minutes more, but it felt like ages, when she caught sight of Tsukune. He was running along the cliffs in a way that made Kurumu wonder. There was a grace to his movements, as if he was relaxed and that running at close to twenty five kilometers an hour was a natural and normal thing for him to be doing.

Tsukune was too close to the cliffs for Kurumu to do anything reckless. If she tried to tackle him to the ground, if they didn't get hurt, they would probably fall over the cliff. If Tsukune was acting as strange as she feared, Kurumu didn't know if he would be able to fly. The other fear is that if he did try to fly, if he used that much of his youkai nature, he might not be Tsukune any more. Kurumu also didn't want to just surprise him.

Looking for answers, and looking ahead for options, Kurumu had an idea. A section of the cliffs was washed out ahead. Tsukune would have to bend his path around the area. Kurumu saw that if she flew straight ahead, she should have no trouble getting in front of Tsukune. As Tsukune turned to follow a course of sure footing around the washed out section, Kurumu launched herself into the air.

XxxXxxX

Tsukune rounded the end of the draw left by the washed out section of the cliff face. He wasn't sure how long he had been running, but the exercise made his body feel good, feel alive. It felt as if, as long as he kept moving, he could do anything. Idly he wondered if this is what those people running marathons felt. Tsukune continued to run, going along with the flow he felt from his steady rhythms.

Watching the ground ahead, picking out his path with careful ease, Tsukune was surprised to see Kurumu suddenly dropping out of the sky in front of him. Her body almost glowed in his sight. Her appearance wavered, like seen through a heat shimmer, while surrounded by a thin red aura. She landed in front of Tsukune with her arms and wings spread out.

"Tsukune," Kurmu cried out. "Please stop."

Tsukune slowed to a walk, and after a few paces came to a stop in front of Kurumu.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu looked up at him. His face was relaxed, almost as if he were asleep, but his unfocused eyes were open and looking in her direction.

"Kurumu," Tsukune blinked. "What is wrong? Why are you frightened? Did something happen?"

The tone of Tsukune's voice was strange. Kurumu found it compelling. Hearing his voice made her feel good for some reason. She was glad to see that he was unhurt, but there was something else going on with him.

"Tsukune," Kurumu asked carefully. "Is there something wrong with you? You have been acting strange all day."

"Have I?" Tsukune cocked his head to one side. He frowned for a moment as he thought. "I guess I have." He gave his head a shake before taking a deep breath.

Kurumu relaxed a little as she watched Tsukune moved his body in to a neutral stance. Tsukune closed his eyes and turned his concentration inward. He blew out his breath for a count of six heartbeats, and then waited six more before breathing in again. He held his breath for another six heartbeats and then repeated the process over again. He felt his youki settle a little and his heart slowed. When he opened his eyes again he could see clearly, but he could also tell that night had fallen. He blinked in surprise at how late it had become.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu questioned nervously. His face was more normal, but he still felt different than how he normally did. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I think so," Tsukune said as he looked at his body. He worked his hands and stretched his limbs as if testing them. He looked back up and Kurumu. He studied her for a moment. Both by her appearance and by what he felt from her.

"I'm sorry Kurumu," Tsukune said. "I didn't mean to make you worry. I was just feeling so tense that I needed to let off some pressure." He raised his arms up over his head in a whole body stretch. "Nnnnnaaagh." He relaxed his body with a shake. "I think I feel a little better now."

"Are you sure?" Kurumu pressed, still feeling nervous.

"Yes," Tsukune said. "I'm sorry I worried you. And I'm sorry about his morning. I know you didn't mean anything by it when you pushed Moka down."

"Tsukune," Kurumu said carefully. "I shoved Moka so I could get to you first. Moka and I will always be trying to push each other out of the way."

"I know," Tsukune sighed. "But you don't have to be so serious about it."

"But we are serious," Kurumu said, raising her voice a little. "Tsukune, Moka and I are both deadly serious in wanting your love."

"I know," Tsukune sighed again. "And I love you too. But pushing people down isn't nice. Would you like it if you were pushed down?"

"Only if you're the one doing it," Kurumu said with a naughty smile.

"You shouldn't make jokes like that ether," Tsukune rolled his eyes even as he gave her a crooked smile. He was glad to see and feel that Kurumu was feeling better.

"I'm not joking, Tsukune," Kurumu said, looking at him with sharp eyes. "You are always so nice and loving and sweet. But sometimes a woman likes to know her man wants her. We like to be reminded of our place with him."

Her expression became mischievous and she moved closer to Tsukune. She put her hand against his chest and gave a small push. Tsukune didn't budge.

"I can't push you down," Kurumu said. "So it is up to you, as the man, to push me down."

"Kurumu," Tsukune growled through his crooked grin.

"Isn't that what mother is always telling you to do?" Kurumu trailed her fingers over his chest. "To push me down." She dropped her voice into a husky whisper. "To give me some experience."

Kurumu suddenly felt the world spin around her. Something hit her across her back hard enough to make her grunt. She felt a strange ache in her left breast that made her gasp. She understood then that it was Tsukune's hand grabbing her breast roughly that she felt, even as he suddenly kissed her. Kurumu's eyes went wide with shock. Tsukune had pushed her down!

Her hands were trapped between their bodies. She tried to struggle out of reflex, but Tsukune was too strong to resist, and his attention felt to good for her to want to. Kurumu's eyes slid closed as she surrendered to his attention. She felt something scratching along her thighs, sliding her skirt up. She was aware of Tsukune moving his body awkwardly over her and found herself becoming aroused by the rough treatment. Cool air flowed over her moist flesh. Kurumu moaned into Tsukune's mouth as she spread her thighs for him. She finally worked her hands an arms free and reached to embrace him. Tsukune shifted his position again, breaking the kiss. Kurumu gasped, drawing in a lung full of night air as she felt Tsukune press his flesh against her. As he entered her, Kurumu opened her eyes to look up at him.

"Tsukune..." Kurumu's voice was ragged and filled with surprise.

Tsukune was looking down on her with a smile filled with desire, and red, hungry eyes. His hair was a salt-and-pepper mix of black and silver. She felt his desire and lust flaring as he filled her with his manhood. Kurumu was aware of Tsukune's hand on her breast through her clothing. The other hand was at the back of her head, loosely holding her by her hair. That elbow was helping to support Tsukune's body. She could feel him caressing her thighs. Kurumu gasped again, and again found herself being thoroughly kissed.

Kurumu lost herself in Tsukune's desire. She embraced him with her arms and her wings as she welcomed his attention. The feel of the heat of him within her was wonderful. She could feel his hunger for her, his desire and his lust. She opened herself up to him accepting his lust greedily. She broke the kiss to gasp for breath, so that she could moan, so that she could say his name.

"Ohhh Tsukuneeee," Kurumu wanted all that he was giving her and more.

"Ku..." Tsukune's voice was part growl and part groan. "Kurumu, I love you."

"Yes, Tsukune," Kurumu felt herself starting to cry with happiness. "Yes. More. Say it more."

"I love you," Tsukune growled. "Kurumu."

Their union was one filled with passion. There was no gentleness, and there was no hesitation. For a time, Kurumu thought there would be no end. Her body felt like it was on fire, she was so filled with passion and power. Her mind was rocked with blasts of pleasure as she reached her peak. Again and again, Kurumu cried out Tsukune's name as he mind whited out with ecstasy. When Tsukune reached his limit and released himself with the folds of her flesh, Kurumu went with him over the edge. His power and desire flowed in to her. Her joy and excitement expanded and flowed into him. Kurumu felt whole and strong, aware of every part of Tsukune's body as if it was her own.

Xx

Kurumu was aware of her heart pounding in her chest as her mind cleared. Her breathing was ragged. Her whole body tingled with energy, especially where her body pressed against Tsukune. She looked up into Tsukune's face and saw him smiling down at her. The red eyes and silver hair were gone, but there was still something in his expression.

"Tsukune," Kurumu was surprised how coarse her voice sounded, as if she had been screaming. "Tsukune, why are you looking at me like that?"

"You know that I have warned you, Kurumu," Tsukune said. "You shouldn't tease me so much. I am a weak man and you are such a sexy woman." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Mmmm," Kurumu purred following the kiss. "If this is what I get, I should tease you more."

"Are you sure?" Tsukune grinned.

"Hell yeah," Kurumu said. "I want more of you. I want all of you, Tsukune."

"Is that so?" Tsukune asked as he ground his hips against her.

"Ohhhhh," Kurumu moaned. Tsukune's flesh was still joined with hers and she could feel his desire rising again. "Yessssss."

"Yes?" Tsukune teased.

"Yes!" Kurumu cried. "Yes yes yes!"

Their second coupling was no less passionate than the first. Kurumu gave herself up in total surrender to her own desires as Tsukune had his way with her. She wanted the night to go on forever. It was just her and Tsukune, and the endless night sky.

XxX

"I don't believe you," Kurumu said. She had a pout on her face while her voice was slurred. "You're horrible."

"I warned you," Tsukune said. He leaned in and nibbled at Kurumu's ear.

"Ohhh..." Kurumu sighed. Her body was feeling hypersensitive but disconnected. Her thoughts were disjointed as she tried to processes everything she was feeling and everything that had happened.

Kurumu felt as if she was drunk, but she didn't care. Tsukune was with her. His hand was under her clothes, kneading her breast and teasing her nipple, as he nibbled at the side of her neck. She felt him rolling his hips between her thighs.

"Tsukuneeeee," Kurumu protested.

"Hmmmmm?" Tsukune replied as he sucked at her earlobe.

"You ca... ahh. You can't be se... ahh serious," Kurumu tried to challenge him as his body moved against hers.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tsukune asked her with a smile that made his eyes sparkle.

"Tsukune," Kurumu moaned. "Again? I... I want you too... But here? Like this?"

Kurumu wasn't the least bit upset that Tsukune was excited about being with her. She liked the idea that she could inspire so much desire within him. What bothered Kurumu was how focused Tsukune was on satisfying his desire with her. The first time they had made love under the night sky, it had been exciting and passionate. The second time, Kurumu had been so filled with all that Tsukune had to give her, that she had lost all sense of self control. When pleasure had crashed over her, making her body convulse. There had been a moment, when the glow of her climax made her go limp even as Tsukune's attentions started to build her back up again, that Kurumu felt her body betray her. She lost control of her bladder. The sensation of wet heat flowing from her, spreading over her tail and under her bottom had been mortifying. She knew that Tsukune must have felt what had happened, but he had not stopped, which had made her accident all the more embarrassing. When he finally reached his limit, Tsukune had pushed Kurumu to the limit of her endurance and the explosion of pleasure almost made her black out.

Kurumu could feel the wet ground under her. She could smell the evidence of her loss of control. Tsukune was starting to edge her towards pleasure as he moved within her for a third time.

"Nooooo," Kurumu's protest came out as a moan. "Not like thii... This Tsukuneee."

Tsukune's mouth covered hers in a deep kiss. Kurumu groaned as he pressed his hips firmly against her. He held his position for a long moment before pulling back.

"Huaa!" Kurumu gasped as she felt Tsukune's flesh withdraw. Her body suddenly felt empty, almost painfully so.

Tsukune moved away from Kurumu. She found herself looking up at the night sky as cool air caressed her body. A part of her just wanted to lie there until the sun came up in the morning.

"Tsukune," Kurumu groaned as she pushed herself into a sitting position. "You're horrible."

"Sorry," Tsukune said sheepishly. "I was just so worked up."

Kurumu turned to give Tsukune a dirty look. When she did she got a good look at him. He was still climbing to his feet as his wings shrank down to nothing. Once he was standing, he pulled his pants up over his still erect manhood. Tsukune reached down to offer her a hand up.

Kurumu accepted the offered support. Once she was back on her feet, she banished her wings and tail and tried to straighten her clothes. She knew she was a mess. The back of her skirt was wet, and looking down she could see how torn up the ground had become under her back. Kurumu could feel dirt under the back of her blouse. She spied the scrap of clothing that had been her panties and snatched them up.

"Tsukun..." Kurumu had turned to complain to Tsukune, but had been cut off by his kiss as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," Tsukune said as Kurumu sagged against him. "I was already worked up. Then you were there, looking so beautiful. I love you so much, I just couldn't control myself."

"I'll get you for this, Tsukune," Kurumu grumbled.

Xx

Tsukune summoned Hiru to carry them back to the student village. Kurumu clung tightly to him, facing backwards as she tried to ride on his lap. Norra followed along beside them. Once back at the village, Tsukune saw Kurumu safely to her door. She invited him in, but he declined, pointing out that it was already past midnight, and they had school in the morning.

Kurumu made Tsukune give her a goodnight kiss before she let him leave. She was happy that he seemed back to normal. After she cleaned up, Kurumu retreated to her room and pulled out her diary. She also pulled out her secret notebook. Kurumu had not given up on getting Tsukune all to herself. After writing about her recent experience in her diary, she opened her secret notebook and flipped through to 'Trick Tsukune into pushing me down.' The plan, one of her mother's, was to get Tsukune to push her down, or more likely trip him so that he would fall over and make him land on top of her, and then take things are far as possible as quickly as she could. After that she could use the event to tease him about 'taking responsibility,' until he agreed to be with her. Kurumu crossed out the plan.

_'Exciting,'_ Kurumu noted down in the margin. _'But need to be aware of the place, and prepare self in advance to avoid uncomfortable situations.'_

XxxxX

Tsukune knew he was in trouble as soon as he opened his front door. While he wasn't tired at all, which kind of surprised him, he knew he should get some rest. What he really wanted was a chance to clean himself. He had worked up a sweat long before Kurumu had found him. What had happened after had added to his need to wash up. Tsukune was glad that his abandonment of restraint had happened in the dark. His time with Kuruku had been wonderful in its own special way. He was feeling a little embarrassed about how far he had been willing to go to prove his point, and to satisfy his own desires. He knew that if Kurumu had not protested, they would still be out on the cliffs. With any luck, the next time Kurumu wanted to tease and provoke him, she would think twice about it. Tsukune's mind was occupied with such thoughts as he returned to the manor. He wasn't really thinking about the how late it was, and had no idea how his own tension had appeared to his friends. He was just looking forward to getting clean, and maybe eating something, when he opened his front door.

"Tsukune!" Three voices blended together in a single cry.

Tsukune heard a stampede of feet coming his way. Moka, Mizore, and Ruby were headed for him with anxiety and relief showing on their faces. Tsukune knew he was about to be in serious trouble. Moka was a little ahead of the others, and was already starting to reach for him.

"Moka, wait," Tsukune held up a hand to ward her off even as he backpedaled to keep a distance between them.

"Tsukune, what's wrong?" She stumbled to a stop with fear and hurt in her eyes. At the same time she put her arms to sideways to hold back Mizore and Ruby.

"I'm sorry," Tsukune explained in a rush. "I'm dirty and don't want you to close until I can clean up." She gave an embarrassed smile. "I'm fine. There's nothing wrong." He tried to reassure her. "I just smell bad right now."

Tsukune tried taking a step forward and was relieved when he saw the women move back. He finally made it inside and kicked off his shoes. He was about to head for his room when Moka spoke again.

"Tsukune," Moka asked in a tense voice. "Where have you been all this time?"

"I was feeling restless," Tsukune answered. "And I wanted to try to clear my head, so I went for a jog." He shrugged his shoulders. "My youki just kind of started moving with me, helping me to run. It made it so easy to just keep going, and it felt good."

"And were you alone?" Moka questioned. Her face was pinched up because she could clearly smell things she did not like.

"I was when I started," Tsukune explained as he continued up to his room. "But Kurumu chased me down. I was following the sea cliffs by then. If she hadn't gotten my attention, I would probably have kept running until morning."

"What happened after she got your attention, Tsukune?" Moka continued.

Tsukune sagged a little before answering the question. He paused just out side of his room and looked Moka in the face. He wasn't going to lie to her, but he did want to be discreet about some things.

"Kurumu and I shared a moment," Tsukune said. "Where we gave in to our feelings. We shared ourselves with each other."

"I see," Moka said, her face an unreadable mask.

Tsukune went into his room, feeling dirty in more ways than one. He was almost to the bathroom when he looked over his shoulder. He expected to find Ruby following him. It wasn't much of a surprise to see Moka in his room as well. In hind sight, that Mizore was also trailing along should have been something he had foreseen.

"I'm going to wash up now," Tsukune said to the three women.

"That would be a good idea," Moka replied.

Tsukune entered the bathroom.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to your shirt?" Moka asked as she followed him.

"My wings," Tsukune answered.

Trying not to slump, he pulled off the ruined shirt and threw it in the corner. He could almost feel the eyes on his back. A quick look confirmed that he had an audience of three. Tsukune felt some of his earlier tension returning. He knew Moka was pressing him because she felt hurt, even if it was unlikely she would admit it. Ruby was supposed to just be there out of her duty to him, but he could tell from her face that wasn't the only thing she was thinking about. Mizore was also watching him with interest.

"I would like to undress," Tsukune said to them, grumbling. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Moka said with a little wave of her hand. "Go right ahead. Unless you have something to hide from me."

Tsukune gave her a dirty look, which earned him a smirk in return, before stripping off his pants and boxers. Ruby finally moved past the others so she could serve Tsukune. Moka eyed him critically, looking for changes or injuries, or anything out of the ordinary. The only evidence oh the tryst he admitted to that she could detect was the bitter scent that had grown stronger now that he was naked.

Tsukune sulked. As Ruby washed his back, Moka and Mizore watched from the doorway. As a moral and normal man, Tsukune knew exactly what he had done wrong, and that he deserved to be punished. In contrast, if he were to act like the kind of (man/youkai/thing) that Moka and the others seemed to encourage him to be, then he had done nothing wrong at all. While he wanted to live up to Moka's standards, he was having a hard time with his 'lowly human' morals.

Once Tsukune was clean, having washed and rinsed everything twice, he decided to go without the bath in favor of getting some clothes on. He let Ruby dry him off before he walked completely bare past Moka and Mizore. Mizore seemed to be enjoying the show. Moka appeared to be having one of her internal conversations. When he was finished dressing for bed, Tsukune noticed that it was almost two in the morning.

"Mizore," Tsukune turned to her. "Thank you for waiting up to make sure I was alright. If you wish to stay the night, Ruby will see to your needs."

"Tsukune," Mizore moved over to him in a blink. "Please take care of your self."

Tsukune could tell that she wanted to say something else. He held out his arms and Mizore accepted a hug and a soft kiss before she left the room. Tsukune turned his attention to Moka.

"Moka," Tsukune said. "It is very late..."

"Yes it is," Moka said, cutting him off as she crossed the room. "And before it gets any later, you need to start talking."

"Excuse me?" Tsukune blinked.

"You are going to tell me what happened," Moka said as she stood in front of Tsukune with her hands on her hips. "You are going to tell me every single thing that happened down to the last detail." Her eyes narrowed. "And if you tell even a part of a lie to me, I will make sure you never talk to that woman ever again."

Tsukune knew that there would no way to be discreet about his indiscretion. He sat on the side of his bed and hung his head in submission. He blew out a single long sigh, and then he started talking. He started from when he had opened the door that morning to go to school, and kept going from there. He recited every action and every thought that he could remember about the day. Moka watched him sternly and listened to his every word carefully.

As Tsukune recited what he remembered of the day's events, Moka didn't say anything. She did make small sounds that indicated that she was listening. Her face and body language expressed much of what she was feeling. As Tsukune reached the point in his recitation of going for a run, Moka had a frown on her face and she looked more than a little angry, and maybe a little hurt as well. When Tsukune got to the part about Kurumu, Moka started to make strange sounds. He watched her as she made small choking sounds and slowly started to turn red. When he finished, Moka was holding herself rigid and was so red in the face from the effort Tsukune was afraid she was going to hurt herself.

"Tsukune," Moka said in a tight voice. "Before you remove my seal, I want to remind you that you are supposed to talk to me when you are bothered by something."

"I was hoping to..." Tsukune started to explain himself

"Tsukune," Moka cut him off tersely. "You are to talk to me when something is bothering you. I want you to talk to me, to trust me."

"I'm sorry I let you down," Tsukune apologized.

"Now remove the seal," Moka ordered. She was standing as stiff as a statue, hands and jaw clenched, and looked as if she was concentrating, or was having trouble concentrating, on keeping herself under control.

Nervously, Tsukune stood and moved towards her. He reached out and took hold of the seal. When it came free in his hand, it took an effort for him to stand his ground and not flinch away from the attack he was sure Inner Moka was going to hit him with.

"Tsukune," The awakened Inner Moka spoke in a low voice with a crooked smile. "Tell me again what you did with that woman."

Tsukune repeated his story. He left nothing out when it came to the physical details, or his own feelings at the time. He was willing to accept responsibility for his actions. As he finished his story, he braced himself for what he was sure would come next.

Moka snorted.

There was no other way to describe the sound she made. Tsukune looked at her in confusion. As he watched her, Moka struggled to keep a straight face.

Moka snorted again. She looked Tsukune in the face and saw his nervous but serious expression. That was when she lost control. A wide smile split Moka's face and she erupted with laughter.

Tsukune was stunned and confused. Moka was laughing. She reached out to Tsukune and out her arms around his neck, not to punish him, but for his support as she continued to laugh. She already had tears in her eyes as silvery peals of laughter continued to escape her.

"Moka?" Tsukune quesioned.

"Oh Tsukune," Moka managed. "I love you..." She couldn't keep from laughing. The best she could do is get a few words out with each breath. "You were wonderful..."

"Ahhhh," Tsukune was still lost. Inner Moka almost never laughed, and even when she had before, it was never more than a chuckle or a short outburst. This time, Moka was laughing so hard she was holding on to Tsukune for support. "Moka?"

It took a few minutes for Moka to regain her composure. A few times she was able to stop laughing only until she tried to speak, and the the mirth burst out of her again. She was finally forced to close her eyes and perform some calming breathes, with small chortles slipping out, before she could face Tsukune without losing control.

"Better," Moka sighed, feeling able to talk. She focused on Tsukune with a crooked smile and a sparkle in her eyes. "You should have spoken to me sooner, Tsukune." Moka said in an admonishing tone. "I am glad that you want to be strong and self responsible, but you and I have a relationship where we help one another. I don't like it when you make me worry. And when you keep things from me that are bothering you, it makes us worry that you don't trust us. That you don't want us."

"I'm sorry," Tsukune apologized. "I didn't mean to worry you. I was just trying to settle myself down. If I came running to you every time I felt a little worked up, I'm worried you might think I am weak. I don't want you to get tired of me..."

"That will never happen," Moka cut him off. "You are mine, now and always."

Tsukune smiled at her possessiveness.

"While you should have talked to one of us," Moka continued. "I approve of how everything turned out, this time."

"Excuse me?" Tsukune confusion returned.

"You did very well tonight," Moka almost purred. "You were trying to be responsible before that woman put herself in front of you. When she tried to impose herself on you, you showed her her place."

"I ahh," Tsukune look at Moka with doubt in his eyes.

"You pushed her down," Moka said with a grin, remembering the details of Tsukune recitation of the night's events. "You used your power to dominate her, putting her on the ground, underneath you, where she belongs. And then you took her without hesitation and without mercy."

"You're not angry?" Tsukune questioned.

"I would be if you treated me that way," Moka said, drawing him closer. "But what you did to her was perfect. You dominated her. You used her. You controlled her and made her embarrass herself." Using her arms around Tsukune's neck, Moka forced Tsukune to turn and fall backwards onto the bed. She fell with him, putting herself on top of him.

Tsukune fell with a small grunt. Moka's body was light but it still force some of the wind from him as she came down on top of his body. Tsukune put his arms around her out of reflex as they came to rest on the bed.

"With me," Moka said with a glint in her eyes, her face just inches from his. "You will always show proper respect. Respect for my station, respect for my person, and respect for our relationship. Won't you Tsukune?"

"Yes, Dame Moka," Tsukune answered with a smile.

"Very good," Moka gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Now, as for your punishment for not coming to talk to me when something was bothering you..." A hungry look spread over her face.

"Yes Dame Moka," Tsukune smiled as he bent his head to one side.

"Very good," Moka purred as she lowered her lips to the side of his neck.


	170. Refreshing Places

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 170

Kurumu was all smiles as she stepped out her front door Tuesday morning. Her time with Tsukune on the cliffs had been exciting and satisfying. While a part of the experience had turned out embarrassing, and a little disgusting, she was willing to take the bad with the good. The fact that Tsukune was so able and willing to use her to his satisfaction was thrilling. She wanted more encounters like that with him. She just wanted to be careful of where and when he pushed her down in the future.

As Kurumu approached the manor she was already thinking of how she would tease Tsukune. At the very least she thought she could get a nice bathing date with him. She would tease him about how he had made her tail dirty. She remembered the first time she had teased Tsukune with her tail in the bath. It had been a fun and exciting moment, especially after she had lifted her tail for him. Kurumu felt a delicious shiver run through body as she remembered what had happened then, and thought about getting Tsukune to take her the same way again.

Her mood faltered a little when she saw a happy Moka step out of the manor only a second ahead of Tsukune. Moka's attention was on a tired looking Tsukune. Kurumu saw that Moka was looking rested and energetic, and she knew the vampire must have taken some of Tsukune's blood. Considering how late Kurumu had kept Tsukune up, she thought that Moka indulging her appetite at his expense was a harsh and selfish thing to do. Puffing up a little with anger, Kurumu stalked towards Moka.

"Moka," Kurumu alled out. "What have you been..."

"Kurumu," Moka cut the other woman off. "Good morning. How are you doing today?"

"Ehhh..." Kurumu stumbled. Moka was all smiles and sweetness as she left Tsukune's side to approach her.

"I hope you got enough rest," Moka said as she placed herself closely in front of the succubus. "Tsukune told me_ all_ about what happened last night. It sounded like you had a wonderful time."

"Ahhhh," Kurumu was taken aback. "Ahhh. Yes... Yes, I did."

"Yes," Moka shined. "I know you did."

Moka's face and posture changed suddenly. It was only a little change in her eyes, the tightness in her smile, and the set of her shoulders, but it made a big difference. Suddenly Moka's smile wasn't the sparkly sweetness of sugar crystals, but the shiny reflection of light off the edge of a polished and razor sharp sword.

"Tsukune told me all about it," Moka's voice dropped into a low hiss. "He is sworn to me and keeps nothing back when I ask him. He told me how put you in your place. Did you like it? Did you like being pushed down and taken? Did you like being reminded that your place is _beneath_ my loyal follower?"

"Ahhhh..." Kurumu didn't know how to respond.

"Tell me, pretty little Kurumu," Moka went on in her low and menacing hiss. "Did you like being reduced to wallowing in your own lust and filth as Tsukune had his way with you?"

Kurumu almost felt sick. The truth was that she did enjoy her time with Tsukune. He had pushed her down and taken her, and it had been wonderful. He had dominated her and delighted her at the same time, until she had lost control. She had been so lost in her pleasure that she had lost control of her bladder and wet herself, and Tsukune. Her hips and tail had been ground into the then muddy soil and she had enjoyed it. Kurumu could not argue against what Moka was saying, because it was the truth. Even if she was embarrassed by the details of what had happened, if she tried to argue, she would have to say that she was unhappy with Tsukune's attentions; and that she would never do.

She was trapped. If she tried to deny the truth, and Tsukune heard her, she knew he would feel bad about what had happened. Kurumu wanted to protect Tsukune from any feelings of guilt, not just because he had done nothing wrong, but also because she wanted him to do it again.

Kurumu glared at Moka impotently.

"Yes I did," Kurumu responded in a low, growling whisper. "And I would do it again if I had the chance."

"Of course you would," Moka purred. Her voice returning to the sweet tone from just a moment before, but a dark light filled her eyes. "Isn't satisfying to know your place."

XxxX

Kurumu's positive mood was left tainted after Moka's verbal attack. While Tsukune appeared to be happy to have her close, although he did have a slightly paned look in his eyes, Kurumu could not help but feel some doubts. Moka's happiness held a touch of smug satisfaction every time she smile in Kurumu's direction.

When Inari and Kokoa met up with them on the way to school. Kurumu had to resist the urge to flinch. She worried about what Moka might say to them. When Inari moved towards Tsukune, Kurumu found herself giving ground. Her confidence was feeling shaken.

XxxXxxX

Tsukune was not having his best day. While his body was feeling fine, his mind was tired. He had gotten very little sleep, and what he had gotten had been broken by Moka's presence. In the morning, he had worried about a possible explosion when Moka and Kurumu met. While the feared moment of violence never happened, Tsukune was still worried that things might get out of hand. The end result was that he was more than a little distracted and had trouble concentrating in class.

After school let out for the day Tsukune made his way over to the Student Police headquarters. He was trying to do as few shifts as possible to keep from over burdening himself, and to let his second in command be in charge as much as possible. In just a few months Tsukune would graduate and the Student Police would have to do without him. The current shift was a pick-up to cover for a watch commander that had gotten hurt in Physical Education class. Tsukune only had to cover a single shift, but it was still time he would have rather spend in other ways.

To add to Tsukune's frustration, he knew he was being watched. During class it had been something not worth noticing. After school had let out for the day however, Tsukune knew he was being followed. It had only taken Tsukune a moment to figure out what was going on. Mizore was stalking him. She had mostly given up on that hobby, but after his near episode of a youki attack he suspected she, possibly with Moka's backing, was keeping an eye on him just to make sure he was alright. Tsukune was glad that he was so well loved and looked after, but it was still frustrating.

XxxXxxX

Mizore squatted outside the Student Police building, leaning against it. On the other side of the wall from where she had placed herself was Tsukune's office, where he was at the moment. She knew Tsukune didn't like being spied upon, and she usually only stalked him from a distance when she was feeling lonely any more. Mizore had decided that she needed to spend more time following Tsukune closely. If he or the others asked, she would tell them that she was just worried about Tsukune. The truth was that she had heard what he had said to Moka about what had happened Monday night.

Mizore loved Tsukune with her whole heart. She wanted to have a life with him, but was willing to just follow him and get what little bits of affection fell her way. With that in mind, Mizore realized that she was in danger of missing out on most of the things she wanted, especially what she wanted most. However, if she stayed close to Tsukune, she had a chance. Tsukune had shown how he could be strong and loyal and loving, and Mizore loved all of that about him, but he had also developed a weakness that she was willing to take advantage of. When Tsukune's youki was worked up, his normal sensibility faltered. Mizore resolved to stay close and keep a watch over Tsukune as much as she could, when he wasn't with one of the others, because if he had another of those moments when his instincts were clouding his thinking, she wanted to be there to take advantage of it. If she could catch Tsukune at the right time, then she would be the one he pushed down and took out his desires upon.

XxxXxXxxX

By Friday afternoon Tsukune was feeling a little grouchy. Mizore stalking him was nothing new. Having Moka and Kurumu hovering and bickering were also common parts of his life. What was getting to him were the little things that just kept demanding little bits of his time. The Dance Committee had worked out some ideas for the next dance that the Student Council wanted to hold, but for some reason the committee seemed to keep changing their minds. There was still plenty of time until the dance so it wasn't a problem, But Tsukune wanted them to commit themselves before time did become a problem. With Valentine's Day starting to loom closer, Tsukune was getting more mail from the Lover Letter Club. While most of it was safe to ignore, he made sure to read it all to watch out for the letters that he felt would require some kind of action on his part. His advice section in the school paper was how he usually responded to the people who's letters seemed to need some kind of answer.

After classes and Newspaper Club on Friday, Tsukune walked back to the village with his friends. He had koban duty over the weekend to look forward to, which was a mixed blessing. Tsukune realized he was incredibly lucky. The amount of time he had to spend on duty at the koban was small compared to his position with the local police force, or even when compared to a normal part time job. He knew that a part of his good fortune was from his success in recruiting others to join the local police as well. For the size of the town, the local police force was way over staffed. Of course a weekend at the koban meant a weekend of not being free to spend with Moka or Kurumu. He suspected that Mizore however would be checking up on him often, even if she never showed herself. Also a weekend on duty meant that Tsukune should spend most of his Friday evening working on his assignments.

As a parting shot before being released for the weekend, the teacher had given the class an extra assignment. With a handout as a guide, everybody was instructed to put together a resume. While Tsukune knew he had some things that would actually look good on a resume, he was not looking forward to writing one out. Not for the first time he wished the school had computers.

Xx=^.^=xX

Inari woke up Saturday morning with a smile. She had a weekend in the Kuban with Tsukune and it had only cost her twenty-five hundred yen to get the shift trades she wanted. She knew that nothing romantic would happen during the weekend, Tsukune was too serious when on duty, but their time together was still important. Inari had learned a few things while she and Tsukune had been in the hospital together. He probably didn't even know how much she had learned, from him in addition to other sources. Using what she had learned, Inari had a plan forming in her imagination.

As she got ready for her shift with Tsukune, Inari let her imagination flit among her favorite fantasies. She knew marrying Tsukune was never likely, so while the idea of raising a family with him was a nice one, she didn't dwell on it much. Her preferred fantasy of being his partner on duty, and lover when given the chance, was the one she thought had the most likely chance of becoming a reality. Her new plan was a revision of that fantasy. According to her new plan, Inari needed to work with Tsukune as much as possible. He already owed her one favor. If she could earn more favors, saving them up until Tsukune was feeling the pressure of being indebted to her. Inari could use them all at once to get what she wanted. Tsukune's qualifier of 'within reason' was what she needed to overcome. When she had enough 'reasonable' favors saved up, she would trade them in on an unreasonable one.

But before that time came Inari had to spend as much time with Tsukune as possible. Spending time with him during the school day was hard to do. They were in different classes, and his inner circle were serious about guarding their places close to him during lunch and coming and going to school. Even the Student Police didn't give Inari very many chances to be with her captain. They worked out of different buildings more often then not, and on different shifts as well. If she had been chosen to live in the student village, or if Tsukune was still in the dorms, Inari might be able to spend more time with him. As she ran a lint brush over her police uniform, Inari admitted to herself that she was grateful for the time on duty she would be spending with her captain.

XxxXxxX

Tsukune was looking forward to the end of the weekend. From the moment he had come on duty at the koban he had felt like he was on display. It had been less than two weeks since he and Inari had fought Fairy Tail's goons, and this time they had been closer to the town than the school. Locals were stopping by the koban, mostly just looking in through the windows, to see if their protector looked up to the job. When he had gone out on a walking patrol, Tsukune had felt the measuring eyes following him. The attention was like what he would get from his school mates, but Tsukune felt more uncomfortable because the people watching him, more than a few with open admiration in their eyes, were adults. They were all older than he was, some with their hair turning to gray. To Tsukune that was just wrong. He was still in school, a teenager. The idea that men and women old enough to be his parents or grand parents admiring him was unsettling.

Inari was a source of comfortable normalcy for Tsukune. She was performing her duties, as light as they were, with her normal confidence. Tsukune was glad for her company. As he sat with her having lunch, which she had insisted on making for them, Tsukune saw a couple of local women pass by the koban carrying what looked like obentos. He counted three of them. They approached the koban looking composed until they got a good look in through the front windows. They would then slow down for a moment, smiles faltering, before turning away and walking in a new direction.

It was in the early evening, as Tsukune was cleaning up the dishes from supper, as he had insisted on doing, when he heard Inari give a happy laugh. Tsukune was surprised, and felt a sudden nervousness. He hurried to finish what he was doing.

"Captain," Inari called out. "I am going to make a patrol."

"Alright," Tsukune answered even as he heard her going out the door.

The tiny kitchenette was in a corner of the koban where it wasn't blatantly obvious, but still convenient. If a guest needed something, or of the officer on duty wanted something, the kitchenette was not so far out of the way that duty would be neglected by a quick trip. Tsukune finished with the clean-up and turned back to the front of the koban in time to see somebody enter.

Tsukune felt s sense of dread come over him. The person who had just entered the koban was the same little grandmother that ate rats, and liked to complain about how the quality of the garbage was affecting the taste. Tsukune gathered his courage and put on a polite smile.

"Good evening," Tsukune said as he approached the old woman. "Is there something I can help you with?"

=^,^=

Inari was smiling as she made her patrol. She had seen the old woman approaching the koban and knew it had been a good time to take the initiative. If all went well, in thirty minutes she would return to the koban in time to save her captain form the old woman, at the price of him owing her another favor.


	171. Patience and Perspective

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 171

Monday, mock interviews were being held for the third year students. Over the weekend they had been instructed to put together a resume in preparation for the exercise. It was all a part of helping the youkai students prepare for life among humans. Kurumu understood the importance of such exercises, but that is not the reason she wished she could have attended. She wished she could have spent the time with Tsukune. Instead she had to attend a real interview.

Kurumu didn't like leaving Tsukune behind at school but she was looking forward to more work. Her agent had negotiated a job for her for some television commercials. The company that had provided the cookware for her holiday live events had decided Kurumu, the Sweetheart Cook, would be the perfect spokeswomen for a new advertisement campaign. She was still popular from her holiday events, and had a received positive reviews from male and female viewers. Kurumu was looking forward to the new job. She wasn't worried about the money yet. She was more interested in what it could do for her career. She wished she could have brought Tsukune along for support, and if all went well a celebration dinner someplace fancy too.

XxxXxxX

It was strange how one person could effect so many others, Tsukune thought. Kurumu had a new job so she was going to be away from school most days for the next few weeks. Because of her job the rest of the Newspaper Club was effected. The rest of the club having to cover for her wasn't unexpected. Tsukune texting her daily assignments so she could keep up was also a small thing. Thanks to Norra and Hiru, making sure Kurumu received any handouts and that her work actually got turned in was not a difficult obstacle to over come. What Tsukune noticed was the changes in behavior of his other friends. Mizore was quick to cling to Tsukune's arm with Kurumu out of the way. Moka did not have the same level of conflict with anybody else the way she did with Kurumu, so she was a little more relaxed and more tolerant of Mizore's physical closeness with Tsukune. When Inari had joined the others Tuesday morning she had walked closer to Tsukune, close enough to touch him, with a small smile at her good luck. Yukari was almost pouting with her friend gone, because making snide comments without Kurumu there to get offended and fight back just wasn't fun.

As the week continued, Tsukune noticed that Kurumu's absence effected others as well. There were several guys in his class that appeared depressed that they couldn't leer at her and lust after her appearance. There was an increase on curious looks and whispering from girls in class as well. Tsukune wondered if his own lack of interest in the coming and going of other students was an indication of his own insensitivity and selfishness, or of his class mates having an unnatural fascination with what went on with him and his friends.

Tsukune did asmit to himself that he missed seeing Kurumu's cute smile every morning. She was a part of his life. While he could do without some of her blatant acts for attention, he enjoyed having her with him. He even admitted as much to her when he took a collection of handouts to her Thursday evening.

"Do you really mean that?" Kurumu questioned Tsukune with a look that was half smile and half pout. "Do you really miss me when I'm away?

Tsukune was sharing a room service catered dinner with Kurumu in her hotel room. Kurumu had to be at work early every morning so she didn't want to stay at school or at her mother's. To keep the time it took her to get to work in the morning short she had rented a hotel room close to the studio.

"Of course I do," Tsukune answered with simple honesty. "You and I have seen each other almost every day for over two and a half years. The only way for us to spend any more time together would be to live together."

"Awwww," Kurumu grinned.

"But I know that this job is important to you," Tsukune went on. "So I don't want you to worry about me."

"But Tsukune," Kurumu complained. "I can't help it. If I'm not with you, I know you're just going to get into trouble."

"Kurumu," Tsukune gave her a crooked smile. "I don't get into trouble. Trouble just tracks me down and jumps all over me."

"Well I still worry," Kurumu frowned, letting her head and shoulders droop a little.

"I know," Tsukune nodded. "I worry about you too. It comes with loving someone."

Kurumu blushed without replying. She made a show of concentrating on her food so she would have the time to regain her composure. Tsukune was being kind and sweet again, which always got to her. Truth be told, everything he did got to her in one way or another. The man was just so frustrating. What had started out as a challenge, a petty display of ego and insecurity, the seduction of a boy that wouldn't look at her, had changed everything for her. Tsukune had transformed from an oblivious play thing into the man around whom Kurumu's life was built.

After her last bite, Kurumu dabbed her mouth with her napkin and stole a glance towards Tsukune. She felt a flash of emotions, embarrassment foremost among them. Tsukune had finished his dinner and was just sitting there, watching her with a smile on his face. She glowered at him.

"What?" Kurumu demanded.

"I was just watching you," Tsukune admitted. "You were trying to be so cute and calm while feeling excited."

Kurumu blushed as her emotions spasmed withing her. Tsukune had been watching her. He had called her cute. He was aware of her emotional state. He had been paying attention to her. Kurumu felt her face heat up with a deep blush.

"As long as you're here," Kurumu gave Tsukune a shy look. "Is there anything you would like to do?"

"Yes there is," Tsukune nodded. "I can think of a few things I would like to do."

"Oh?" Kurumu smiled.

"It's just too bad that we don't have that kind of time," Tsukune lamented.

"What do you mean?" Kurumu challenged. "It's not that late."

"I need to get back to school," Tsukune said.

"But Tsukune..." Kurumu gave him her cutest pout. "You said you missed being with me." She gave a little sniff as if holding back tears. "Did I do something wrong? Is that why you're leaving me?"

"No," Tsukune said in a pleasant voice with a warm smile. "You have things to do tonight I have school work to finish. We both have to get up in the morning to face our responsibilities. If I were to stay, you know that we wouldn't get anything done, and nether of us would get any rest."

"So?" Kurumu complained.

"I love you too," Tsukune chuckled.

XxxxXxxxX

Mizore walked to school Friday morning arm-in-arm with Tsukune. While her outward appearance was one of calm happiness, her thoughts were serious, and at times, more than a little dark. Kurumu's new job was going to keep her away from Tsukune for a while. This offered Mizore some opportunities for getting closer with Tsukune. A part of her mind searched for a way to get Tsukune away from Ruby and Moka. Another part tried to think of a way to work him up for one of his youki attacks.

Because she was known for being shy and reserved, nobody really noticed the way she watched Inari. Mizore had always kept her opinions to herself about the other woman. She watched the newcomer carefully, tolerating her only because Tsukune appeared to be friendly with his lieutenant. With Kurumu absent, Inari was acting a little more bold. There was no doubt in Mizore's mind what the other woman wanted. As long as she didn't get in the way of what Mizore wanted, Inari's presence could be accepted.

XxXxX

Tsukune was looking forward to the weekend. While he would be on duty for part of it, once he had his responsibilities out of the way there would be some time to ground himself and try to relax a little. As he sat in class Friday, Tsukune could not shake the feeling that something was looming over him. It was like an itch between his shoulder blades. It was a feeling that Tsukune couldn't ignore. During a lecture on chemistry Tsukune caught himself fingering his holy lock.

When the bell sounded anouncing the end of the school day Tsukune knew what he needed to do. While his classmates hurried to leave, Tsukune lingered. He took his time getting his books and things put away. When he had his bag in order, only Yukari, Mizore, and Moka remained in the room with him. Tsukune slung his bag across his torso, with a shrug to settle it in place, before approaching Moka.

"Moka," Tsukune said. "If you have the time I would like to talk to you."

"Alright," Moka said with a nod, aware of the seriousness in Tsukune's voice. "Let's walk together."

"Wait for meh..." Yukari had started to follow the couple, but Mizore had sensed the mood and had stopped the young witch by catching the back of her collar. Yukai twisted about to give the snow maiden a dark look.

XxxX

Tsukune waited until he and Moka were out of the school building and away from other before he said anything. He knew that Moka was worried about the way he had asked her to talk with him, but he wanted some privacy. Once they were safely away from any listeners he turned to her.

"Moka, I want to talk with you because I know you care about me, and because I don't want to keep anything important from you," Tsukune explained.

"Tsukune," Moka wore a worried frown. "What is it?"

"I'm feeling..." Tsukune shrugged and looked around. "I feel like somebody is watching me; stalking me."

"Where?" Moka started to look around sharply.

"Not like that," Tsukune said. "Not like what Mizore does. I don't know how to explain it clearly." He took a breath and blew it out as he organized his thoughts. "It's kind of like when you are trying to do something and the teacher is waiting for you, standing over you while you try to get that something done. At the same time the teacher is hoping you are going to mess up so he can..." Tsukune shrugged.

"When are you feeling like this?" Moka asked. "Like you're being watched?"

"All the time," Tsukune answered. "It started a couple of weeks ag..."

"A couple of weeks?" Moka's voice shot up in alarm as a mix of emotions, hurt, fear, anger, flashed across her face. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Moka," Tsukune hardened his voice a notch. "I am telling you now. I want you to know what I know. I didn't even know for sure when it started, only when I realized that I was aware of it." His voice softened. "The more I think about it, I realized it has something to do with what happened two weeks ago with Kurumu."

"What do you mean by that?" Moka asked in a low, hard voice. "If that..."

"It's not about what she and I did," Tsukune held up a hand to forestall Moka's train of thought. "I'm talking about how I was feeling when I went out for a jog. I had been feeling anxious but didn't know why. I had thought that if I just went for a run and burned off some energy, then maybe I could focus and calm down." He gave a sight. "I have been thinking about it since then. I think that a part of the reason I let things... That I chose to take things so far was because of that same need to be in motion, to do 'something,' and not just settle for keeping calm."

"Moka," Tsukune looked at her with worried eyes. "I don't know if this is serious or not, and I don't want to make you worry for no reason, but you told me to talk to you."

"Thank you, Tsukune," Moka said, a little relieved that he was telling her what he was feeling. She was glad that he was not keeping everything bottled up out of determination to be strong and independent. But she was also worried about what he told her. "I am glad that you are taking the time to tell me what you are feeling."

"Thank you," Tsukune said. "And I hope you will understand that I want to talk with the other Moka about this also."

_'You're learning, Tsukune,'_ Inner Moka growled with approval.

"Wha..!" Moka had been been a little disappointed by Tsukune's request, but understood at least a little why he would want to talk to her other self. Hearing her inner self respond as she had, had surprised the outer Moka.

_'Have you been listening the whole time?"_ Moka questioned her inner self.

_'You are talking with Tsukune,'_ Inner Moka answered in a condescending tone. '_Of course I have. Now let me talk with him.'_

_ 'Why should I?'_ Moka argued.

_'Because Tsukune desires it,'_ Inner Moka's tone became smug.

Tsukune watched the emotions in Moka's face and body as she held her internal conversation. It was interesting to see how her posture and expression would shift during those exchanges. At times her different personalities would be displayed in little ways, suggesting who was 'speaking' at any particular moment.

"Fine," Moka hissed at last. Her frustrated face contrasted with her confident posture for a moment. She presented her chest to Tsukune with a small pout on her lips.

"What is it like?" Tsukune asked as he reached for the rosario.

"What is what like?" Moka asked him in return.

"When you talk to the other Moka," Tsukune clarified. "What is it like to have her in your mind like that?"

"Most of the time it is like having her in the same room but doing something on her own," Moka answered with a small frown as she thought about it. "I know she's there, and she knows I'm here, but we just ignore each other most of the time."

"I see," Tsukune pursed his lips, giving a little nod.

"Other times she can be a real distraction," Moka huffed. Her frown deepened "Like right now. She is impatient. She wants to talk with you and is upset that she has to wait." Moka's smile became smug. "She tries to be so cool and composed, but she gets just as excited about being with you as I do. The way she just wants to rush forward, she is a lot like Kokoa sometimes."

"Ahh.." Tsukune wondered if he should be hearing this.

"I'll see you later Tsukune," Moka gave him a big smile as she grabbed his hand and pulled it down, making him remove the seal.

As Moka's hair turned silver, her expression turned to one of outrage.

"You..." She growled angrily. "You... You..." Moka's face was red and she looked ready to kill someone.

Tsukune watched the awakened Inner Moka, surprised by the amount of emotions she was displaying. Even when she was angry Moka usually remained calm. Tsukune started to wonder if he should try to slip away, or maybe replace the seal, before Moka could turn her anger in his direction. As he watched the internal conversation continue, Moka appeared to become ever more angry and frustrated. Fearing for the safety of his life, and for the entire school and student body, Tsukune decided he needed to take action.

"Dame Akashiya Moka Sama," Tsukune said with a bow. "I am sorry to disturb you."

"And you!" Moka snarled as her attention fell upon Tsukune. "You... You... You-you-you..." She reached out and grabbed him by the lapels to jerk him close, bring them face to face. "Tsukune you..."

Tsukune saw the emotions in Moka's eyes and a little light came on over his head. Suddenly he understood at least a part of what was going on. Inner Moka, always so calm and composed in public, had a softer, cuter side, and Outer Moka had just told Tsukune about a part of it. It had been spiteful for Outer Moka, and embarrassing for Inner Moka. The sudden switch had left the embarrassed woman mentally off balance, adding to her embarrassment. As the two Moka's argued, Tsukune could not help but smile. Not only was he getting a little peek at Moka's deeper feelings for him, but it was kind of rewarding to see the usually polite and kind Outer Moka scoring against her inner half for a change.

Moka was completely off balance. Her weaker self had been shooting her mouth off, telling embarrassing things to Tsukune, and then had run away. Tsukune had clearly heard everything. When Moka tried to talk to her outer self, tried to make it clear how the weaker Moka was going to regret being foolish, the daily Moka laughed. Laughed! It was as if the other woman had snapped. Every threat of retribution Inner Moka offered, Outer Moka dismissed with smug logic.

Suddenly Moka's thoughts were pushed away as her breathing became difficult. She was aware of Tsukun'e arms holding her tightly and he kissed her mouth. Moka felt a rush of joy and excitement. Tsukune was kissing her, and she was happy to kiss him back.

It was an endless moment later, as Moka took deep breaths as she relaxed against Tsukune's chest, that her thoughts started to make sense again. She remembered that there was something Tsukune wanted to ask her. She looked up into his face and saw his crooked smile.

"What?" She challenged him.

"I love you," Tsukune said in a warm voice.

"Damn you," Moka growled. She pushed him away enough to free an arm before punching him gently. "I love you too."

"I know," Tsukune replied.

Moka punched him again. Tsukune smiled and laughed. Moka pushed him a little further away and gave him a frown.

"What was it you wanted to ask me?" Moka said, trying to act cool and composed, but feeling herself blush with emotions at the same time.

Tsukune's smile wilted a little as he was brought back to the business at hand. Tsukune went over what he had said to Outer Moka, telling Inner Moka about what he had been feeling, and what he thought about the possible meanings. As he continued, the playful air of just moments before evaporated. Moka's eyes became as serious as Tsukune's. She wanted to help him, and tried to ask questions that could lead to some kind of answers for Tsukune.

Moka had to admit to herself that she was out of her depth. Everything she had learned about vampires sharing their blood with mortals had been limited in details. What Tsukune said resembled the slow corruption of the mind, the classic Renfield, that some servants suffered after receiving some of their master's blood. Tsukune said he was feeling anxious, restless, as if there was something he should be doing, and at the same time, he felt as if something was watching him. Moka felt a sense of fear growing within her.

"I am sure everything will work out," Moka said, reaching out to caress Tsukune's cheek. "I too have been feeling a little apprehensive as graduation draws closer. Father demands excellence from every member of the family. Soon we will have to leave the academy, and I for one am not looking forward to anything that takes you even a single step away from me."

"I know what you mean," Tsukune sighed and nodded. "But this feels different from that."

"I am sure we can work though this," Moka told him. "What ever it is."

"If you say so, Moka," Tsukune gave her a smile.

"I do say so," Moka flashed him a crooked smile for just an instant. Her face grew serious again. "Now tell me, after you had pushed that woman down. After you put her in her place, did you feel better?"

"I think I did," Tsukune said carefully. "I didn't think much of it at the time, but afterward, I wasn't feeling restless."

"I see," Moka said thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry abou..." Tsukune started to apologize.

"No," Moka cut him off with a shake of her head. "You did nothing wrong, Tsukune. I told you this already. I know that there are times when your inner youkai has caused you difficulty in the past. There was a time when Ruby and Yukari had to use their power to stabilize you. When you lost your temper in front of the dorms, it took Mizore and myself to help you regain yourself." A seductive smile curved her lips. "As I recall, it was almost a year ago when you needed me to help you, and when I did, you and I became closer than ever before. No, Tsukune, you did nothing wrong. If you need help, I understand."

"I do wish you would come to me at those times," Moka continued. "I love you and I want to be there when you need me, Tsukune. Also, when I have helped you in those moments in the past, it has been very rewarding for me."

"I'm glad," Tsukune said with relief showing in his eyes.

"I would prefer it if you would come to me in such times," Moka said. "But I know that may not always be practical. If you must, I know you are bound to that woman, so I guess she can be a useful outlet for your needs." Moka's voice was on the edge of a growl. "But you don't need to go running to her every time. You have a loyal slave to help you. Even my vassal, Mizore would support you if you have a real need. There is no reason for that Kurumu to think too highly of herself after all."

Tsukune tried to speak, but only a small choking sound came out. He remembered what Kurumu had said. She and Moka, both Mokas, were very serious in their fight for him. Moka was even willing to send Tsukune to other women for comfort if it would hinder Kurumu's relationship with him. Moka had been careful, Tsukune had noticed, to assign values to the women she had given him permission to seek out. Ruby as his slave, and Mizore as her vassal, were of lower station that Moka, making it clear that she was the best one to be with.

"Now," Moka said as she worked her arms around Tsukune's neck. "You and I will go to your house. We will see to our responsibilities while Ruby prepares the evening meal. And then, you and I are going to do something about this 'restlessness' of yours."

"As you wish," Tsukune said with a crooked smile. "Dame Moka."

Xx

xX

(( A/N: Please review, your feedback helps my writing skills and the quality of the story. Thank you ))


	172. Contented Place

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 172

_'We should spend more time like this,'_ Inner Moka purred with contentment.

'_That would be nice,'_ Outer Moka agreed.

It was Saturday morning and Moka was beside Tsukune in bed. It had been a passionate night for them. They had taken the time to share themselves with lots of kissing and touching before bringing their bodies together. They had shared each others embrace more than once. Now it approaching breakfast time and they were still in bed together. Both Moka's were in agreement on how they wanted to spend their weekend, but were mindful of the reality of their situation.

While sharing their mental girl-talk, Moka slipped from the bed. A little privacy for tending to the needs of the body and to wash up was a good thing. When they returned, feeling refreshed, Moka saw Tsukune still asleep in the bed. His body was half covered by the bedding, giving her a view of hard muscle, scared flesh, and his handsome face. With an impish smile, Moka crawled up onto the bed.

Tsukune came awake with a start. The sudden sense of strong intent being focused on him had reached into his dreams to alert him to a possible danger. He opened his eyes and started to sit up, only to see Moka as she pounced on him.

"Mo..." Tsukune's question was smothered before he could get it out.

Moka kissed him with passion and hunger. She had decided to take her satisfaction from Tsukune one more time before facing the day. With playful aggression, she pushed him down into the pillows. Seeing the surprise in Tsukune's eyes was fun. Feeling his body respond to her was exciting. Taking her pleasure, being in control until she pushed him to his limit and accepting his release made her glow with feelings hard to describe, impossible to ignore, and a joy to experience.

XxX

Tsukune and Moka were dressed in light robes as they sat down to a late brunch together. It was a quiet, intimate time for them. For the moment, they were relaxed and did not have to worry about school or the future. Moka just wanted to enjoy the morning while she could. Tsukune on the other hand had questions running around in his head.

After brunch, Moka and Tsukune dressed casually and went out for a date. Tsukune was determined to be a good boyfriend for Moka, and not let his doubts and fears spoil her good mood. They walked in to town together, holding hands, for a proper date. It was something they were free to do far to seldom.

Tsukune let Moka set the pace for the day. He was happy to be with her and wanted her to know it. While she looked through store windows and examined merchandise, Tsukune stood by to offer a hand with her bags as he reflected on his inner questions and the things he had so recently observed. Tsukune was worried about how he could be changing, but he was also aware that Moka was going through some changes of her own. While they had made love in the morning, Moka's red eyes had been framed by her pink hair. He could not help but wonder if it was a sign that the two sides of Moka were growing closer into a single personality.

XxxXxxXxxX

"Thank you everybody," Aiko said with a smile. "Our hard work is going to make the festival a success."

The Festival Committee meeting broke up and the students headed off to their individual concerns. It was Monday afternoon and Aiko was finally feeling like the school was getting organized for the festival. She and the committee had a map for the school grounds with placement for booths figured out. She also had a list of every class' and clubs' event. Aiko gathered up her notes and prepared herself for the next step.

The Headmistress would need to approve the funds for the festival. Now that there was a map and list of events, Aiko was able to do some math and put together a proposed budget for supplies and materials. She was not looking forward to visiting the Headmistress' office. There was something about the calculating look in the older woman's eyes that made Aiko nervous.

XxxxXxxxX

Tsukune wondered who it was that came up with the human world exercises the third year students were being subjected to. For half the day, he and the others had role-played through different kinds of small conflicts that could come up in daily life. How to confront a noisy neighbor. How to deal with a nosy neighbor. How to stay calm when singled out by a boss. Tsukune could understand the reasoning behind the exercises, but didn't like having to spend his time doing them.

Tsukune's impatience with the exercises had been compounded when he felt Kurumu return to the area. Once the school day was over, Tsukune, Moka, Mizore, and Yukari met up with Kurumu and Kokoa in the Newspaper Club's room. The generally happy atmosphere of the club room was only slightly damaged by Moka's and Kurumu's glaring at each other. Kurumu wanted to be close to Tsukune. As much as she wanted to keep the other woman away, Moka was mindful of how she was acting in front of Tsukune. If somebody was going to look ill behaved, Moka was content to have Kurumu do it.

Moka knew she was a better match for Tsukune than Kurumu was. She also knew Tsukune had already chosen her before any of the others. These two little facts did not keep her from having moments of insecurity. Unfortunately, in trying to be calm and caring, without letting her own feelings possibly spoiling her image in Tsukune's eyes, did mean she had to accept some things she did not care for. One of those things was Kurumu insisting that Tsukune spend the evening with her to help with her studies.

XxXxX

Kurumu had a wide grin on her face and a bounce to her step as she walked with Tsukune. She had a study date with him, and had successfully kept the others out of it. She would have been happier if she could cook supper for Tsukune, but that would have taken time away from her studies. She had her school work planned out, so it should not take very long to get finished. Kurumu had worked hard to keep up with her studies while away form school. What she had left she could do alone, but she didn't want to. It was a simple plan, to use studying as an excuse to be with Tsukune. She should be finished some time after supper, but still early enough in the evening that she and Tsukune could really enjoy their time together.

Tsukune tried to keep from smiling too much. During the trip back to the village Kurumu's excited emotions rose and fell in waves. Once back at the manor, Kurumu was so perky about doing her school work that Tsukune had a hard time keeping himself from laughing.

"It looks like you have most of your work finished already," Tsukune observed while Kurumu was still setting her books out.

"Well," Kurumu replied. "I wanted you to know I am serious. After I graduate from here, there is still college. I want to take my education seriously, because it will help my career, and I take that very seriously."

"That's good," Tsukune said with a nod. He gestured to the books she had set out. "We can probably finish up in no time."

Tsukune set out his own things as well. He helped Kurumu when she asked for it, or was looking stumped, but otherwise concentrated on his own studies. They took a break from their studies to eat dinner, but then it was back to the books. Kurumu and Tsukune finished up only a little more than hour after eating.

"I'm glad that's done," Kurumu said as she put her things away.

"Me too," Tsukune nodded.

"Now it is time to get serious," Kurumu smiled.

"What?" Tsukune questioned.

"You owe me, Tsukune," Kurumu gave him a frown.

"For what?" Tsukune asked.

"For what you did to me last time," Kurumu's frown melted into a pout. "You pushed me down and used me so ruthlessly." She could feel her heart beating faster at the memory.

"I warned you about teasing me," Tsukune said with a crooked smile. "It is a good thing you were so happy about it."

"Tsukune!" Kurumu cried in protest.

"Kurumu,"Tsukune said. "This close to you, I could feel you getting excited as soon as you started talking about it."

"Damn it," Kurumu growled. "Fine! But you still owe me. You got my tail all dirty."

"Kurumu," Tsukune said in a sweet voice. "Would you like to take a bath together?"

"Oh hell yes," Kurumu snapped at him, her face contorted in a cross between a smile and a pout.

XxxX

Kurumu was feeling good in so many ways. Tsukune had given her all the attention she could wish for. The first time had been in the bathroom. They had made washing into a special kind of play. By the time they were both wet and soapy, Kurumu and Tsukune were both feeling turned on. Kurumu had decided since the last time she had been with Tsukune, borrowing from her mother's advice, that if Moka wanted to be the calm and proper lady, then Kurumu would benefit by being the wanton woman. She would be the variety that her mother always said men craved. If Tsukune ever wanted to do dirty, even nasty things with a woman, Kurumu was more than happy to be that woman for him. Once they had lathered up in the bathroom, Kurumu had abandoned all pretense of modesty.

"Tsukune," Kurumu had practically purred his name while rubbing her bare, soapy breasts against his chest. "Remember that time after the night we first became lovers? You and I were getting clean together."

"I remember," Tsukune said with a little nod, a little embarrassed at how things had turned out that morning.

"I want to do that again," Kurumu said. She turned her back to Tsukune, abandoning her wash stool to kneel on the floor.

"What?" Tsukune questioned.

"You surprised me that time," Kurumu said as she spread her knees apart. "But it had felt good." She leaned forward, putting her elbows on the floor, making a lewd pose as she looked back over her shoulder at Tsukune.

"Errrr," Tsukune felt himself blushing. "Kurumu, don't tease..."

"I'm not teasing you, Tsukune," Kurumu cut of his protest. She rolled her hips and bottom at him invitingly. "I am telling you exactly what I want. I want to feel you in me like that time."

"You can't be serious," Tsukune challenged as he watched the way she presented her round bottom to him.

"Yes I am," Kurumu insisted. She rocked back so she was sitting up on her heels. "Tsukune, I want to be your lover in every way I can. I want you to make me feel good, and I want to use my body, I want _you_ to use my body in every way that makes you feel good." Twisting her torso, Kurumu was able to reach back far enough to grab Tsukune's aroused, masculine flesh. "This is something I want, and I am going to make sure you enjoy it too."

Tsukune could not resist her argument, and her firm grip upon him. While some small part of his mind wanted to protest, Tsukune could not think of a single reason to refuse Kurumu's request. As he slipped to his knees to embrace her from behind, he realized that he didn't even want to try to argue.

Kurumu accepted the reward for her boldness. Tsukune had given in to her request. He had taken her from behind, filling her bottom with his flesh. Once he had accepted her desire, his own passion drove him forward. The excitement of being with Tsukune had been seasoned by the naughtiness of the way the joined their bodies together. Kurumu moaned with pleasure and her body shook when she climaxed from Tsukune's use of her backside. Before long he reached his release within her, and she felt the heat of his seed deep within her.

Once Tsukune gave Kurumu a chance to catch her breath, they finished washing. They relaxed in the bath together for a while, but Kurumu didn't want to waste too much time just cuddling. Clean and dry, she and Tsukune made their way to the bedroom. Once on the bed, she had Tsukune lay back and then she applied her lips and tongue to his flesh until she pushed him to his limit. Kurumu drank down his seed and felt a rush of sexual energy from him, feeding her succubus nature. After a brief rest in each others arms, Tsukune and Kurumu came together with him on top of her. She embraced him with her arms and legs, and accepted his manhood withing her womanly folds. By the time Tsukune reached his release for the third time, Kurumu was feeling tender in all the best ways.

Kurumu had felt so alive and satisfied at the same time. She cuddled up close beside Tsukune and felt the firm, steady beating of his heart as he held her. Yes, Kurumu decided, she had found her place. Tsukune would marry Moka some day, and the proud vampire would be his proud and dignified wife. Kurumu would be his wanton mistress. As the energy of their passion flowed through her, Kurumu imagined the future. Tsukune would have his dignified home, where Ruby would serve him and Moka would be the lady of the house. Kurumu would live not far off in her own home, where Tsukune could come to see her when he wanted to set aside propriety and simply indulge in the pleasures of life and of the flesh.

Kurumu smiled with contentment. Moka, whether she knew it or not, had been right. It felt good to know her place. And in finding her place, she was better able to see where others could belong as well. Moka would give Tsukune a child, born out of love, just as Kurumu would, and she was confident that Tsukune would love them both. Mizore would be the faithful concubine, giving Tsukune more children, as many as he could want, letting the proud wife and the wanton mistress spend many years enjoying Tsukune's love unencumbered by gravid bodies. Ruby would probably have a baby too, and would serve as wet nurse to Moka's. And through it all, Tsukune would rule their hearts as he strove to be the best man that he could be. Other woman would come and go, following after him. Kurumu knew she would always be jealous, but it would be a fleeting thing. Kurumu, a frivolous fickle succubus by nature, would be faithful and devoted to her mate.

In the morning, Kurumu treated herself to breakfast in bed. She woke Tsukune with kisses and caresses before pushing back the tangled bedding and taking his hardening flesh into her mouth. Tsukune rewarded her for her efforts with his hot release, which Kurumu drank down happily. They cuddled together for a time after that before climbing out of bed to face the day.

XxxX

Moka arrived at the manor at mid morning for no other reason than to see Tsukune. A small part of her was afraid she would arrive to discover that he and Kurumu were still in each others arms. Ruby welcomed her at the door and showed her in to the sitting room where Tsukune and Kurumu were sipping tea and talking about her job. They were together on the small couch when Moka entered. Tsukune stood to welcome her and Kurumu looked up and gave her a smile.

"Good morning, Moka," Kurumu said in a light and happy tone. "Did you have a good night?"

"It was alright," Moka answered politely. "And you?"

"Yes," Kurumu nodded and smiled. "Thank you." She stood and moved away from Tsukune. "Please sit here," He said as she went.

Moka blinked in surprise. She had never expected Kurumu to give way to her so willingly. It made her suspicious.

"Tsukune?" Moka turned her attention to him.

"Please, come sit with me," Tsukune invited, holding out a hand to her.

XxxX

It was a strange day for Moka. She knew Kurumu was up to something but could not fathom what it could be. Any time Moka left his aide the succubus would move next to Tsukune, but when Moka returned, Kurumu simply surrendered her place with a little smirk without being challenged. When Mizore met them on the way to class, Kurumu treated her as she always had. The same was true with Inari. It made no sense to Moka.

After school, Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu shared Tsukue's time. They studied together and then ate dinner. After eating, Kurumu gathered her things with a pout. She had to return to the studio in the morning. She explained how she had to record her lines while watching the recorded video so that the sound in the commercials would have the best quality. She didn't really want to go, but the production team had a deadline to meet.

"Kurumu," Moka called her aside. "Do you have a moment?"

"What is it?" Kurumu asked as she and Moka moved a little way apart from the others.

"I was just wondering," Moka tried to keep her expression calm even as she lowered her voice and looked to make sure Tsukune was not listening. "What are you up to?"

"Excuse me?" Kurumu blinked. "What makes you think I am up to anything?" Kurumu had only lowered her own voice a little.

"I know you are plotting something," Moka accused. "You've been acting different all day. Do you expect me to believe you don't care when I sit closer to Tsukune than you?"

"Moka, do you remember what you said to me two weeks ago?" Kurumu said with a cold smile. "The morning after Tsukune and I had been together out over the sea cliffs? Tsukune had told you everything that had happened. He told you how he had abandoned his usual restraint and how we had been shameless in our lovemaking."

"Lovemaking you call it?" Moka's eyebrow rose. "More like..."

"Call it what ever you want," Kurumu cut her off. "The next morning you tried to throw it in my face. And then said it was satisfying to know my place."

"I remember," Moka said carefully.

"Well you are right," Kurumu said with a small nod. "It is satisfying to know my place. My place is with Tsukune. You and Tsukune have both made it clear that you come first. After what happened... After I had the time to think about it, I decided that I am fine with that. I am going to be Tsukune's mistress, his lover. When you are not there, I will be. That is my place."

"Why you..." Moka growled, her body tensing.

"Smile," Kurumu said in a silky voice. "You get to be the uncontested lady of the manor."

Moka was forced to hold in her frustration. What Kurumu had said was true. She looked over to where Mizore was hovering close to Tsukune with open adoration in her eyes. While she loathed having to share even the smallest crumbs of Tsukune with anyone, there was no way she could stop him from being caring and supportive and loving. There was no way she could keep others from loving him. She would just have to do her best to make sure he never had the time or energy to give those other women what they wanted.

XxxxX

Kurumu was smiling as she left the school. She had found her place with Tsukune. As long as she did not cause any open strife with Moka, Tsukune would continue to accept her as his lover and they would be able to share their lives together, after a fashion. In finding her place and embracing it, she had scored a victory over Moka. The vampire was forced to accept Kurumu's humble role as Tsukune's mistress unless she wanted to become the villain. Moka was trapped by her own pride. The vampire would be the lady of the manor, standing up in front of the world as Tsukune's wife some day, while Kurumu came and went through the back door, satisfying Tsukune in ways that Moka would not.


	173. Political Appointment

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 173

Tsukune was worried. It was Monday morning and he had woken up beside Moka feeling good. While he would have expected to feel tired after the way Kurumu and Moka had both made use of him over the weekend, that was not the case. His body and mind felt well rested and normal. As he made ready for school he had a small smile on his face. Moka kept alternating from frowning to smiling, looking cute ether way, making Tsukune want to smile more. As he stepped out the door to go to school, Tsukune started to feel a sense of nervous anticipation. He was happy and feeling good, but he knew it couldn't last. It was the start of a new school week, and Tsukune knew that Monday was going to be out to get him.

While he tried to remain calm, Tsukune could not shake the feeling that trouble was creeping up on him. His nervousness increased when he remembered how well the previous Monday had turned out. Even the one before that hand not been all that bad. Tsukune felt the muscles of his back tightening as he wondered how much bad luck he had saved up.

It wasn't until lunch time that he started to see his prediction of misfortune materialize. While Kurumu was away from school Tsukune was not given the chance to feel lonely. Moka and Mizore were still with him, and Yukari was more than willing to try to slip in close to cling to him. As a group they made their way at lunch time to their usual table on the cafeteria patio. Tsukune was just starting in on his bento when his mail was delivered. The pieces of mail that had come through the Love Letter Club Tsukune set aside for later. The letter from his mother he tucked away to keep it safe until he had time to read it. What surprised him was a letter from the Masako Shoken Girls Academy. The envelope was a satiny texture and the address was written in near perfect characters and numbers, with the school crest under the return address. The letter was something out of the ordinary, so Tsukune decided he needed to read it right away.

"_From the Desk of the Headmistress of Masako Shoken Girls Academy,_" The letter began. The opening line and the letter head were professionally printed on the fine parchment. The rest was all hand written in practiced, traditional calligraphy. Looking close, Tsukune could see the small marks that said the letter had been written by brush instead of by pen.

"_To Aono Tsukune,_" Said the letter. "_It is my hope that this letter finds you well and prosperous. It has been some time since your visit to my school, and I remember our encounter well. You impressed upon me the importance of your task when you visited, and the role you fulfill for your own school. It is my hope that I can persuade you to let me make use of your expertise on behalf of my own school and students."_

_ "My students, your friends, returned from their visit to your school and its annual festival filled with a sense of energy that I would like to see more of. To this end I have decided that Masako Shoken Girls Academy would be well served to host its own festival over Founders Day weekend. However, as the students of this place of learning are all young ladies of privilege, I feel some concern for their safety. Also, as this school has not held such an event at any time in the past, I am unsure of what kind of security concerns this may cause for our campus."_

_ "For these reasons, I would like to have a meeting with you to discuss my concerns and to hear your opinion. It would please me greatly if you could contact my office so that we could schedule our conversation at our mutual earliest convenience."_

_ "I look forward to hearing from you in the near future,"_

_ "Signed ..."_

Tsukune finished reading the letter and felt a rock forming in the pit of his stomach. As he looked at it he could feel his friends watching him. He passed the letter to Moka so she could read it while he thought about what it had said. Of course Moka had questions after reading the letter. Tsukune had told her about his trip to Aiko's school, but now Moka wanted details about his meeting with the Headmistress. Tsukune was reduced to eating his lunch while Moka thought up her questions and scrutinized his answers. Finally Moka handed the letter back to Tsukune and he started to put it away.

"So what are you going to do?" Moka asked.

"I..." Tsukune answer was cut off when his name was called out.

"Tsukune," Ruby called as she approached at a quick walk.

Tsukune felt his Monday sliding down hill.

"What is it, Ruby?" Tsukune answered her.

"The Board Chairman wants to see you," Ruby said as she reached the table.

"Of course he does," Tsukune said with a sigh. He looked at the letter that he had half way back in its envelope. It was Monday alright.

XxxX

"Well my boy," The Board Chairman said as Tsukune entered his office. "It seems that you leave quite the impression." The man was seated at his desk. He held up a piece of paper and an envelope. "I was quite surprised by what I found in today's mail."

"So was I," Tsukune said, holding up a matching envelope. "Will this be a problem for the school?"

"I don't see why it would be," The Board Chairman said. "As long as you and your people can handle themselves properly, I think this is an excellent opportunity." He gave Tsukune a wide smile. "This is exactly the kind of thing I would wish for. I am very pleased with you, my boy, and I am sure you will do well with this opportunity."

"Ahhhh..." Tsukune felt more than a little lost. He had thought the Board Chairman had summoned him because he had found out about the letter Tsukune had received and might be concerned about the secrecy of the academy. "Sir, what did your letter say?"

"It says that the Headmistress of the Masako Shoken Girls Academy is looking for some support for their festival," The Board Chairman explained. "The Headmistress requests that I allow my head of the Student Police, which is you, and some of his most responsible Student Police members be allowed to attend her school's festival as representatives of our school and to provide assistance in supervising her students and the festival attendants. She is willing to provide rooms and meals for whomever you bring with you. What does your letter say?"

"The Headmistress said that she remembers me from the time I had to go to her school," Tsukuen said. "And that she wanted to meet with me to discuss the safety of her students during their festival."

"I see," The Board Chairman nodded, still smiling.

"What should I do?" Tsukune asked.

"Why, you should meet with her," The Board Chairman said, leaning back in his chair. "This is an opportunity, not only for your school mates to interact with humans, but for you as well. Take some time to think about it and you will understand."

"Ahhh," Tsukune's mind raced. "Yes sir."

"I have faith in you, Boy," The Board Chairman repeated his catchphrase that so haunted Tsukune. "But remember, this is about the Student Police this time. Not the Newspaper Club."

"Yes sir," Tsukune nodded.

XxxXxxX

Headmistress of the Masako Shoken Girls Academy sat in her office with a smile on her face. Aono Tsukune had called her office and had agreed to meet with her. It was all going according to plan. Young Mister Aono was going to find that his charisma and determination were not always going to let him have his way. She would be polite, professional, and firm as she took control of the meeting and would get Aono Tsukune to agree to what she wanted this time around.

It was a perfect solution to her concerns, the Headmistress thought. If Aono Tsukune had just a few young men in his Student Police that were anything like him, they could be just the kind of polite security she would need for the festival. She could have one at the front gate, one at the door to each of the dorm buildings, and maybe, if she was lucky, two or three more to just be visible walking around the festival. The Headmistress would have them wear their own school uniforms and those bright orange safety vests. Aono Tsukune would answer directly to her. That thought alone made the Headmistress smile.

XxxXxxX

"I don't like it," Moka huffed. She was pacing back and forth in Tsukune's sitting room.

Once safely back in the manor after school Tsukune had taken the time to explain to Moka in full what was going on. He had not kept her in the dark about helping Aiko, but now he was giving her every detail. He also told Moka about what the Board Chairman had said, and what the Headmistress of the Masako Shoken Girls Academy had said during their brief phone conversation.

Moka did not like the idea of Tsukune going off on his own. She was especially displeased about him going off to a school full of human girls for a weekend. She knew that Aiko and especially her friend Rina had feelings for Tsukune. If it had been a Newspaper Club trip, Moka would be there to keep Tsukune safe from the kinds of human girls that would never be able to accept who and what he had become.

"I don't want you to go," Moka said.

"I don't want to go ether," Tsukune said from his seat. "But this is about more than just me."

"What do you mean?" Moka questioned Tsukune. "That woman is asking for you specifically. Of course it's about you."

"But it is more than just that," Tsukune stressed. "This is a chance for students of the Youkai Academy to do something at a normal human school. This can show everybody that human and youkai can have common ground. If this works out, then everybody in the school will see that we can get along. Think what it could mean for the school. Our sports clubs could go and compete with other schools. They would have to be careful to stay out of any real tournaments as long as the school has to stay a secret, but practice matches with other schools could be possible. This can be really important."

Moka eyed Tsukune carefully. There was a tension in his face that she recognized. It was the look he had when he was serious about doing something to the best of his ability, even when it was something he would have preferred to avoid.

"Promise me you will be careful," Moka said in a near sigh.

"I promise you I will be 'very' careful," Tsukune said earnestly.

"Good," Moka said moving to sit on Tsukune's lap.

Tsukune wrapped his arms around her and held her close, smiling. He was glad that she understood how important this could be for the school. It could also be important for himself. If all went well, he could use this as a chance to show that he could manage a security team. It could be a tool to help him when he eventually started his own company.

XxxXxxX

Tsukune left school early Tuesday afternoon. He had on a light jacket on over his best uniform as he left the manor and summoned Hiru. This time his trip to Masako Shoken Girls Academy was a little more thought out, and he was expected. In accordance with the Headmistress' request, he would be arriving shortly before the end of their classes for the day. He rode Hiru through the open gates of the school right up to the front of the main building. Hiru's engine growl was low and soft, but their approach did not go unnoticed. Tsukune dismounted and removed his helmet and jacket, leaving both on Hiru's saddle. With a careful tug to straighten his uniform, Tsukune approached the main building.

Tsukune had gone all of three steps before a woman appeared from within the building. She was not much older than he was, but a far cry younger than the Headmistress. She was dressing in a modest skirt, blouse, and vest. It was a safe guess, Tsukune thought, that the woman was a member of the school's teaching staff.

"Good day," Tsukune offered with a small bow. "I am Aono Tsukune. I have an appointment with the Headmistress." He wanted to be clear who he was and why he was at an all girls school before there was a chance for any misunderstandings.

"Good day to you too," The woman made a small bow of her own. "Welcome to Masako Shoken School for Young Women. I am Missa Sato. The Headmistress told me you would be coming. If you would come with me, we can wait in the staff room until she is free."

"Thank you," Tsukune said.

Tsukune, with Moka's coaching, was more aware of interpersonal politics than most people would expect of someone his age. Because of his awareness, what happened after his arrival was transparent. His guide, a math teacher he learned, had appeared very quickly, because she had been given the task of waiting for him. Taking him to the staff room was obviously meant to make him nervous. Any typical high school student would feel some anxiousness being in the staff room because it was a place most students only visited when it was demanded of them, and that was usually when they were in trouble. Once there, Tsukune was shown to a seat before his guide called the Headmistress to advise her of his arrival. After that he was offered a cup of tea.

"What brings you to our school, Aono-kun?" Miss Missa Sato asked politely.

"As I understand it, Missa-san," Tsukune said, returning courtesy with courtesy. "I am to consult with your headmistress about your up-coming school festival. I have helped organize the festival at my school for three years now. Some of your students even attended our festival in October."

"Ahh," Missa Sato nodded with a small smile. "I had heard about that trip. There was a lot of talk about it after our representatives returned. Do you think they did a good job of representing out school?"

"I think they performed their roles as representatives wonderfully," Tsukune said honestly. "They were perfect examples of how I would hope everybody in Japan should be. They were able to enjoy the festival without going to extremes, always being polite, open minded, and non-judgmental."

"High praise," The woman said with a thoughtful look. Her look turned sly. "Or are you saying that because you liked one of them?"

"I am already pledged to somebody," Tsukune said in a firm voice. "And it is for her sake that I will always do the best that I can."

"Hmmmm," Missa said with a small, thoughtful smile.

"Is there a wash room I could use?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh.. Yes," Missa said.

Tsukune used the wash room relieve and refresh himself. The woman's conversation, he suspected was intended to be a polite interrogation. He was sure that once he was gone, she and the headmistress would compare notes. He returned to the staff room ready to wait. The waiting was as much a ploy as the interrogation. Tsukune knew he was being kept waiting as a show of how the Headmistress was more important than he was. Being kept waiting in the staff room was to make him nervous and to throw him off balance. Tsukune however had a different perspective on things. To him the staff room was just a room filled with desks and very little staff since classes had not let out for the day. There were no traps or monsters waiting to take him unawares. In fact the room, filled with the scent of paper, perfumes, and cosmetics, was quiet and calming. Being kept waiting gave Tsukune more of an impression that the headmistress had trouble managing her time. The only thing about the situation that actually bothered Tsukune, apart from being away from his own school and his friends and responsibilities there, was that the headmistress felt the need to manipulate him.

One thing Tsukune truly disliked was being manipulated. The people who had tried to manipulate him the most in the past had ether been trying to use him, or to trap him. In his mind, someone trying to manipulate him was somebody to consider a potential threat until proven otherwise. The hint of a threat that the attempted manipulating gave off made Tsukune instinctively want to be ready to defend himself. Before he even thought about it, Tsukune was reminding himself to maintain a calm appearance as he drew up the smallest flow of his youki and armored himself with it.

While Tsukune knew he had to be careful of his movements and emotions when his youki was up, there were still more to him than just his superhuman strength. One of the effects of absorbing the dark magic intended to turn Kurumu into an assassin had been to effect Tsukune's voice. When his youki stirred, a supernatural tone entered Tsukune's voice. It was intended to be an enhancement to Kurumu's own Charm and illusion abilities. What it did was give Tsukune a Charm ability of his own that he was as yet still unaware of. What his voice did when it was charged with youki was touch the primitive part of the listener's mind. Unless Tsukune was projecting a specific emotion, it just made someone feel good to hear his voice. The more he talked, and they listened, the better they felt.

Missa Sato knew none of this. Her job for the moment was to distract Aono Tsukune and try to rattle his nerves a little. Unofficially, she was spying for the other teachers who were curious about the young man that was credited with bringing more excitement to the school than anybody could remember. A polite question about his school seemed like a good way to do a little of both. She would learn more about him, and keep him from thinking too much about where he was at the moment and why. Somewhere along the line, she realized that she was completely fascinated by the young man. She just wanted to keep him talking for some reason. He was explaining about the Student Village at his school as Missa Sato found herself starting to feel very warm. She was trying to think of what to ask him next, just to keep him talking when the phone rang.

Tsukune saw the woman almost jump in surprise when the phone on the desk rang. She answered it with her voice a little breathless. When she cradled the receiver she had a small, disappointed frown on her face. She turned back to Tsukune.

"The Headmistress will see you now," Misso said.

XxxXxxX

"Thank you for coming to see me, Mister Aono," The Headmistress welcomed him into her office with calm confidence.

The woman eyed Tsukune as he entered. If her plan worked, and she couldn't imagine why it wouldn't, the young man should be feeling a little anxious and restless, and probably more than a little eager to escape her office. She should have no problem in getting him to agree to her requests. As he entered her office she took in his appearance. Tsukune was standing tall and proud. He was in his school uniform, which looked clean and pressed, with an arm band on his left side and a pin on his left breast. He looked confident, alert, and in control.

"Please have a seat," The Headmistress said, suppressing a frown.

"Thank you, Headmistress," Tsukune said as he accepted the offered seat.

"I wanted to talk to you about my concerns for the safety of my students and this school during the up-coming school festival," The Headmistress began. She talked about her plan for arranging security around the festival and asked Tsukune if he had enough members of his Student Police he felt could be responsible enough to do what she wanted.

"I understand your fears," Tsukune said when he was given a chance. "And I would be glad to help you. If you have a map of your campus I could look at it would help to plan out what kind of security you will need."

XxxX

The Headmistress had a bitter taste in her mouth after the meeting was over. Tsukune had taken control from her once more. The worst part was the casual way he had used his own experience and logic to dismiss her plans. He was going to be bringing twenty members of his Student Police, which was three times the number the Headmistress had wanted. When she protested the idea of having that many boys wandering around her campus, Tsukune assured her that the bulk of his team would be female. He had gone on to explain that half of the females would not be in uniform at any given time, but would be carrying whistles. They would be under cover, helping to watch over areas like wash rooms and the areas around the dorms, while the uniformed Student Police, male and female alike, would openly patrol the festival.

The Headmistress gave ground reluctantly. She had to admit that Aono Tsukune knew what he was talking about, but that didn't mean that she had to be happy about being less informed or experienced on a topic than a boy that was close to a third of her age. Further more, she had promised to provide for the needs of the people he would bring before she had found out how many that would be. The festival was turning out to cost more than she had anticipated already.

The Headmistress had been frustrated by Aono Tsukune. He had stood up to her and won. He was so much younger than her, but had managed to be the one in charge almost from the beginning of the meeting. Yet somehow the Headmistress found herself missing his company from the moment he had left her office. She leaned back in her chair and looked across her desk as the seat Aono Tsukune had occupied. She thought about going around her desk to sit in that chair and see if something of Tsukune lingered there, his body heat or his masculine scent. The headmistress growled to herself as she shook her head, trying to dispel the unladylike thoughts that kept haunting the edges of her mind.

XxxXxxX

Tsukune emerged from the Headmistress' office and soon found himself in a crowded hallway. Classes had let out for the day while he had been in his meeting. Tsukune tried to stay calm as he headed for the exit, surrounded by a hundred highschool girls, many of whom had come from sheltered lives. Tsukune was unaware of how many had seen his picture, or had heard about the Test of Courage he had organized over the Summer. He had no way of knowing how many had somehow heard his name connected, even just in passing, with the school festival they were looking forward to.

"Please excuse me," The nervous Tsukune said to a trio of girls that had not realized where they were walking as they talked among themselves, until they rounded a corner and bumped into him. In the round of polite apologies and courtesies that followed, Tsukune did not know how his voice, youki charged as it was at the moment because of the tension he was feeling, touched every female within hearing, including a language arts and a history teacher. He did know that he was the center of attention.

Tsukune felt a sense of relief as he reached the front steps of the school building. His relief was a limited thing however, because clustered around Hiru was a group of young women. Among the group he recognized Aiko, Rina, and Ken's girlfriend Iris.

"Tsukune," Aiko called out happily. "Why didn't you call and let me know you were coming."

"I bet you wanted to surprise me," Rina said with a saucy smile.

"Did Ken come with you?" Iris asked.

"Sorry," Tsukune said with a small shrug. "It's just me this time." He turned his attention to Aiko. "I came to talk with the Headmistress about your school festival. She has asked me to bring some of my Student Police to provide security."

"That's wonderful," Aiko clapped. She suddenly brightened "I have an idea. Tsukune, as long as you're here, why don't you come and meet with our Festival Committee."

"Errr..." Tsukune fumbled for a valid excuse to refuse, but couldn't think of one. "Alright," He said a little weakly.

XxxX

Aiko looked around the commons the Festival Committee had used for their meeting with Tsukune. In addition to the members of the committee, the members of the advisory board the headmistress had appointed had also gathered. So had every student that could find an excuse to sit in. What she saw was a room full of young women that looked more than a little warm under the collar. Some were red in the face with sweat making them shine. More than a few looked dreamy eyes and tired. Aiko herself felt more than warm and hyper aware of her body's sensitive state.

'_Damn,'_ Aiko thought to herself. _ 'I thought I was over my interest in Tsukune._'

As she headed to her room, Aiko remembered all of her old fantasies about Tsukune. Now that she knew that he was going to be around for the festival, she wondered if she could still arrange a dance. She realized right away that a formal dance was out of the question. Anything too casual would probably be rejected outright by the headmistress. But, Aiko thought with a smile growing, if Tsukune was going to be around for the whole weekend, then just maybe she could arrange a small date with him. A sudden though hit her. Rushing to her room, Aiko checked her calender.

"Yes!" Aiko gave a shout.

The last day of festival was going to Sunday the Thirteenth of February. The day before Valentine's Day. Aiko knew it would make for a thin excuse, but the more she thought about it, the more she was sure she could get enough support among her school mates to pull to off. Pulling out her notes for the festival and some fresh paper and a pen, Aiko started to work on plans for a Valentine's dance.


	174. Sellection Process

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 174

Tsukune was glad to return to school. He had a lot to get done in a short amount of time, but he was used to being under pressure. No longer surround by young women with their strange hunger showing in their eyes, Tsukune wanted to take a little time and relax, focusing on the simple things. He returned to the manor after a brief visit with the Board Chairman, looking forward to getting hs school work out of the way. He walked in on Mizore, Moka, and Ruby sitting together. The three of them had that look of innocent guilt on their faces that told him that he had been the topic of conversation. A fresh spike of irritation hit him.

Tsukune knew that they didn't mean any harm. The three women all loved him and wanted to support him. He knew that at times they plotted together to try to make his life easier. He did resent it a little, because it made him feel like they didn't trust him to look after himself, but at the same time it gave him a sense of comfort knowing that they cared enough for him to try so hard to help him out.

"As long as you're all here," Tsukune said. "Let me tell you about my trip." From the way the three women brightened he knew it had been the right thing to say.

XxxX

As Mizore listened to Tsukune talk about his new project she couldn't help but smile. It felt good to be included in his life and to have him share what was happening with her. She felt a sense of pride knowing how respected and capable he was, and that he was being trusted with such a large responsibility. Mizore was also smiling because she knew Tsukune was going to feel pressured by what was hanging over his head. She could feel the swilling eddies of his youki as soon as he had entered the room. If he was going to be under pressure, that meant that he was going to need some additional support, so she would have every excuse to stay very close to him. And, Mizore plotted, if she was staying close to him while he was feeling pressured, there was a chance she would be able to catch him in a moment of distraction and weakness, and she knew she would take advantage of such a golden opportunity.

XxxxxxxxxX

Tsukune was aware of what he needed to get done in order to make his current assignment a success. By the time he had gone to bed, with Mizore stubbornly cuddling up beside him, he had already roughed out a plan. The next morning Tsukune set his plan into motion while walking to school.

X=^.^=X

Inari felt happy and angry at the same time. The cause of both emotions stemmed from the same man; Tsukune. When the had met up on the way to school that morning, Tsukune had spoken to her in a way that had made her heart race.

"Inari," Tsukune had called out with a warm smile. "I am happy to see you. I hope that you are well."

"I'm very good," Inari answered as she felt herself blushing.

"That's good," Tsukune had said to her. "Because I would like to ask you for your help."

"Yes," Inari agreed without hesitation. "Anything you want."

"Thank you," Tsukune's smile brightened, making Inari's heart flutter. "Spread the word that there will be a meeting of the Student Police after school today."

It was the mixed messages from Tsukune gave that so frustrated Inari. He had gotten her so excited for that one moment, and then reminded her that he saw her as only as a friend and colleague. It was as if he had no idea how much his open smile and words made a woman feel.

XxxxXxxxX

"I'm sorry to do this to you on such short notice," Tsukne said to his second in command of the Student Police. "But the Board Chairman is pushing for this."

"I know you wouldn't put me in a hard spot if you didn't really need to," Akira said, nodding.

"Think of this as an opportunity," Tsukune said to his friend. "Most of those going with me are going to be third year students anyway. You will have to do without them next year anyway. This way you get a chance to see how well some of the others will perform."

"I'm just glad you're not taking sheezu with you," Akira said.

"Only because she turned me down," Tsukune reminded him.

"I know," Akira grinned.

Tsukune gave the other young man a slap on the shoulder before moving to the steps of Student Police Headquarters building. The assembled strength of the Student Police were gather together. It gave him a sense of accomplishment and pride to see how many students had chosen to follow him.

Over the past year the Student Police had formed into semi-regular teams or squads. Each squad had its own little chain of command. When schedules were made the squads were almost always put on shift as a whole. Aside from the main squads, there were two other sub-divisions of the Student police. To Tsukune's left as he faced the assembled students were the members of the Student Police that did the office work. Mostly females, the were almost a club of their own. They participated in the regular training drills with the others, and took pride in their leader, Sheezu, who had earned the respect of everyone in spite of her brief time with the old Public Safety Commission. Tsukune knew that the office/support division practiced cooking and sewing together during slow shifts, and sometimes would gather together to hang out when they were not on duty. To Tsukune's right were the reserve members of the Student Police. Mostly first year students, they helped as runners for the Board Chairman and the watch commanders, and added extra heads to the duty rosters on holidays. They were usually shy and did not feel ready to commit to the Student Police full time. Tsukune encouraged them to tag along with regular patrol pairs when possible, to help them build confidence and to get them used to being a part of the team.

"Thank you everybody for coming," Tsukune said. "It means a lot to me that you have all chosen to be a part of the Student Police, and I am thankful for all of your support. With your help we have made our school a safer place. Because of your hard work and dedication to this school and to your fellow school mates, next year the board will be expanding enrollment. The purpose of this school, as you all know, is to help youkai to live among humans. This is not just for the safety of youkai, but to build a stronger and safer Japan, a safer world, for all of us. Next term, to help continue the success you have all helped to create, the Youkai Academy will be accepting a small number of humans. It will fall to the Student police to help keep the peace. I may not be here, but I know I can count on those of you who will."

A murmur of voices built up as the assembled students whispered back and forth. What Tsukune has said was not a total surprise. Rumors about humans attending the school had been spreading ever since the last festival.

"The reason I asked you to assemble today," Tsukune continued after a pause. "Is to share with you how our successes have been noticed. Durring the last festival we had the honor of hosting some humans students. These humans, our friends in spirit, returned to their school and shared with their friends, class mates, and teachers what a positive experience they had enjoyed. One school was even motivated to host their first ever school festival because of what their representatives had reported back. You should be proud of yourselves." Tsukune started clapping. "Good job everyone."

The assembled Student police started to lap and then to cheer. Tsukune watched them all smiling, beaming with pride and happiness. He let them carry on for a while, but finally held up a hand to get their attention. The students soon fell silent.

"Because we have done such a good job in protecting out school and our school mates," Tsukune continued once more. "We have been asked to provide security to the Masako Shoken Girls Academy's first school festival. This weekend I will be taking some of you with me to the Masako Shoken Girls Academy. This will be a working trip. We will be in uniform, representing our school among humans, most of whom have no idea that youkai are living in the world around them every day."

An excited murmur rose up in response to Tsukune's announcement. Many of the Student Police were openly stunned. A few appeared frightened.

"I will not make anybody go with me," Tsukune said, raising his voice to be heard until the babble of the others died down. "Going to this other school will be optional. If you have things you need to get done, school work to catch up on, or grades to improve, then I want you to stay here and take care of it. If you don't feel ready for this kind of responsibility, or being among so many humans in a place they control, I can respect that. If you do not think you can keep control of your self, behave in a responsible manner, and keep your youkai nature in hand, then please don't try to force yourself."

"While going with me is optional," Tsukune said. "There are some of you I would like to come with me. If I call out your name, and you do not wish to go, please come and see me after this meeting. If I do not call your name, and you do wish to go, please pass word though your chain of command after this meeting." Tsukune paused for dramatic effect. He saw a lot of determined faces among the nervous ones. "Remember, if I do not call out your name, this is not because I feel there is anything wrong with your work. Honestly, I wish I could take all of you."

"Lieutenant Inari," Tsukune continued.

"Yes," Inari answered without hesitation.

"Lieutenant Kris," Tsukune called out the watch commander he had once caught sleeping in his office. The named second year student almost jumped out of his skin.

"Yes Sir!" Lieutenant Kris replied sharply.

XxxX

Inari felt her heart leap in her chest. Tsukune had called her name. He wanted to work with her. She didn't even hear who's name was called out after hers. Her mind was racing. Tsukune had explained that it would be a working trip, but at the same time, since it involved members of the Student Police, it was going to be like a club trip. Inari was so excited she felt her body trembling. Tsukune had called out her name first. She was the one he wanted to be with the most.

In her mind, as she watched Tsukune calling out names she couldn't hear, Inari's favorite fantasy was blossoming. The uniform was different this time around. Instead of a regular police uniform, or dashing and sexy black tactical uniforms, she pictured herself and Tsukune in their school uniforms. In her mind she imagined them working side by side all day, followed by coming together passionately at night. It was difficult for her to maintain an awareness of what was going on around her.

"...If I called your name," Tsukune was saying. "Wait here for instructions. Everyone else, dismissed."

Inari took a deep breath and blew it out before she approached her captain for instructions. She was feeling warm from her distracting thoughts, and from listening to Tsukune's voice. She hoped she wasn't blushing. As most of the students headed back to the dorms, a few lingered. Some approached their watch commanders. Inari suspected that they were volunteering to go with Tsukune. She couldn't blame them.

Inari approached Tsukune, along with the others who's names he had called out. She looked around to see who else he had asked to volunteer as she waited for instructions. She saw that most of the called upon members of the Student Police were female, which made sense if they were going to be patrolling an all girl school. Inari couldn't help but notice that members of the Special Support Squad were well represented. Tama moved up to stand by Inari's shoulder. The twins Yumi and Rumi, and their shadow Usa, were also present. No mater where they were going, Inari knew Tsukune would not lack for eager hands to help him with whatever he wanted.

There was a short wait while Tsukune conferred with some of his watch commanders. A few more bodies joined the group. There were three females to every male, with a total of twenty waiting for instructions. Once that number had been reached, Inari noticed that Tsukune was turning down any additional volunteers.

"Thank you everybody for your support," Tsukune addressed the volunteers at last. "I hope that we can work well together. I want everybody to know that if you have any problems or questions you can feel free to ring them to me any times. For now let me tell you the first part of the plan. We will be leaving school Thursday, that is the day after tomorrow, after lunch. Make sure you have everything you need ready by then. We will be back late Sunday night, so make sure you bring what you will need for a long weekend. Because we will be representing our school as much as we are helping to protect the peace and safety of the Masako Shoken Academy, we will be in uniform most of the weekend. I also want you to bring some casual cloths as well. Any questions?"

"Where will we be staying?" Tama called out.

"The Headmistress of the school promised to provide accommodations, but she has not given me any specifics yet," Tsukune answered.

"Will we get to enjoy the festival?" Kris asked.

"I hope so," Tsukune said. "But we will see to our responsibilities first."

XxxXxxX

Tsukune knew things could never be kept quiet. The Youkai Academy loved gossip. By Wednesday morning the entire school seemed to be talking about the Student Police being asked to attend another school's festival. The members of the Student Police were walking tall and sharing confident smiles back and forth. There was a sense of school pride from everybody as they gossiped about what the Student Police would be doing. The Student Police would be representing the Youkai Academy.

Tsukune made sure he projected an image of calm as he listened to what was being said around him. To him, being sent to represent the academy while protecting the other school's festival was a task to be performed. To Moka the situation was a trial.

Moka kept switching from glowing to glowering. Tsukune was receiving positive attention, the respect of the other students and even the staff. He was proving how capable and worthy he was once again. She knew that if she asked him about it he would find some way to turn it around to make what he was doing all about her. While she loved him deeply, her confidence was a little shaken by how well he accomplished his goals and earned respect, while all she could do was hold to her pride and stand next to him.

Moka's confidence was further shaken by the way the other girls in the school looked at her. Once upon a time, being beautiful and smart had been enough to stand out above the rest. Now the other girls were jealous of her, which felt good, because of how close she was to Tsukune, but she kept hearing whispers as they questioned each other about what was so special about her. They wondered why Tsukune would want to be with her. Moka had been hearing the same whispers for over a year. At first she listened with smug confidence. But over time, the whispers had spread. She knew the others that were close to Tsukune had heard the whispers as well. In a way Moka knew she was fortunate. She and Tsukune had been close since their first day at the academy, as some of those whispers still mentioned. Tsukune's loyalty to her was seen as one of his strengths, even by the girls that questioned Moka's worth.

As the school day passed, people continued to show their respect and admiration. The Student Police, and Tsukune specifically, were being shown every courtesy. At lunch, Tsukune's mail was triple its normal volume, thanks to all the notes of support and wishes for success that had been sent. While Tsukune had become deft at sorting them so that the ones likely to be embarrassing could be set aside to be opened in private, there was no hiding how many had been scented by the girls that had written them.

"Tsukune..." Moka said in a low voice while smiling pleasently.

"Yes Moka?" Tsukune answered, starting to feel nervous.

"Will you let me see those letters?" Moka asked.

"If you want," Tsukune replied without hesitation. He offered her the pile of unopened letter.

Moka looked at the pile without touching it. She knew Tsukune did not like to share the letters until after he had read them, out of respect for the people that had written them, in case there was anything private in them. The fact that Tsukune just offered them to her was a sign of his trust in her.

"Thank you, Tsukune," She gave him a warm smile as she pushed the letters back towards him.

Tsukune put the letters away with a small frown. He had a a feeling that Moka had been testing him. It was a stress point he did not need, but he was glad that he had made her smile.

Mizore, in contrast, was almost excited. She could see that Tsukune was feeling pressured. She had a single day before he and the others left for their trip. That meant that she had a single night to watch him for signs that he needed an outlet if she was going to take advantage of the situation. If only she could think of a way.


	175. Spring Thaw

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 175

Tsukune was glad when his work day was over. Not only did he have to attend classes all day while gossip swirled around him, he had to attend a meeting of the Dance Committee. The Valentine's dance would be held after his return from the Masako Shoken Girls Academy's festival. Everything was in place, thankfully, but Tsukune still had to give the committee members a little encouragement that it was acceptable for them to carry on while he would be away. After reviewing all the plans, making sure everybody knew their responsibilities, and answering a long list of 'what-if' questions, Tsukune was finally free to have a little time for himself.

Tsukune almost let out a sigh as he left the school building at last. He knew Ruby would have everything he would need for the trip packed. She was a great comfort, he was willing to admit. He made a mental note to do something for her soon. The few things he would have left that needed to get done by the morning would take very little time or effort. Tsukune was looking forward to relaxing for a while, but first he had to settle one little issue.

"You can come out," Tsukune said as he walked away from the school building. "You didn't have to wait for me, Mizore."

"How did you know?" Mizore said as she moved up beside him, taking Tsukune's arm.

"That's my secret," Tsukune said with a smug smile.

Mizore gave Tsukune a pout in protest, but he acted like he didn't see it. She took pride in her stalking ability. She knew that she could hide her aura better than anybody else in the school.

"Tsukune can I ask you something?" Mizore questioned as they walked along.

"Of course," Tsukune nodded.

"Do you really love me?" Mizore challenged.

"Yes I do," Tsukune answered without hesitation.

"How much?" Mizore pressed.

"Excuse me?" Tsukune gave he a confused look.

"How much do you love me?" Mizore questioned him.

"Ahhhh," Tsukune was at a loss.

"If you had never met Moka," Mizore said. "Do you think you could be happy with me?"

Tsukune blinked as he processed her words. After a few seconds understanding started to blossom in his mind. He stopped walking and turned to face his snow maiden.

"Mizore," Tsukune said. "I love you very much. I would be lying if I said I had not thought about what it would be like to have a life with you. Before I had decided on a career, I had thought about what it would be like to simply live in your village and raise a family with you."

"Really?" Mizore said with her face shining.

"If I had met you before I met Moka," Tsukune said. "Assuming I had not gotten killed or run away screaming from this school first. Or even if I had met you out out in the human world, I would have been to shy to attract your attention." Tsukune reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand. "Mizore, you are beautiful. The day we first talked, with your pale skin and long hair, you were cute and mysterious. Before coming here, I would have been so excited and frightened by your attention I don't think I would have ever been able to even say a word to you. A girl as beautiful and perfect as you would have been out of my league."

"Tsukune..." Mizore said, placing her hand over his to hold it to her cheek. She looked up at him with shining eyes.

Tsukune leaned down and kissed Mizore. It was a feather gentle kiss that was filled with tender emotions. It lasted only a moment, but it inflamed Mizore's heart and made her head spin.

"I love you, Mizore," Tsukune said gently. "How much... I don't know. I just know that I love you and that you are a part of my life."

"Tsukune..." Happy tears flowed from Mizore's eyes. "Tsukune!" She hugged him tightly and buried her face against his chest.

Tsukune stood holding Mizore while she cried quietly against his chest. He understood part of her feelings. He loved her, and that made everything so complicated. They were friends, but they were also something more as well. They loved each other, but their friendships that had brought them together were also holding them apart. Tsukune knew that if it was just the two of them, they would be very happy together.

"Tsukune..." Mizore sniffed, looking up at him again.

"Hmmm?" Tsukune responded.

"Did you really think I looked cute with long hair?" Mizore asked him.

"I thought you were adorable," Tsukune said.

"Should I grow it out again?" Mizore Questioned him.

"You should do what makes you happy," Tsukune said.

"I love you," Mizore said softly with a wistful smile.

They didn't talk for a while after that. Tsukune and Mizore walked back to the student village arm-in-arm, quietly enjoying each others company. He walked her to her door where they quietly parted with another kiss. As he returned to the manor alone, Tsukune worried about some day breaking Mizore's heart.

XxxX

Tsukune was relaxing for a little while with a book in his hands and Ruby's head in his lap. He had finished his school work and was ready for his up-coming trip. Supper was over and Ruby had finished cleaning. Tsukune was seated at one end of the couch while Ruby was laid out beside him. She rested her head on his lap while he caressed her cheek and neck as he read. Ruby was enjoying the moment, and was trying to think of a way to get Tsukune to touch her someplace a little more intimate, when somebody knocked at the door.

Tsukune heard the knock at the door and let out a small sigh. Ruby heard that sigh and felt her heart leap. Her master was disappointed that their moment had been interrupted.

"I'll get the door," Ruby said as she got to her feet.

"Alright," Tsukune said. He closed his book knowing that anybody knocking at the door would be there to see him. He closed his eyes and opened his awareness to try to figure out who was at the door. He felt Ruby's warm energy as she moved to the front door. As he heard her opening the door, Tsukune felt Mizore's presence.

"Mizore," Tsukune said as he met her in the front hall.

"Tsukune," Mizore set down the bag she was carrying and moved to embrace him. "I want to talk to you."

"Alright," Tsukune nodded. He could tell that she was anxious about something. "We can go..."

"Please," Mizore cut him off. "Take me to your room."

"Ahhh..." Tsukune raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Please," Mizore said with a tremor in her voice.

"Alright," Tsukune said.

Tsukune took Mizore up to his room. Once in the master bedroom, she closed the door and then embraced Tsukune again. She held him tightly for a moment before saying anything.

"Tsukune, I'm sorry if I am causing you any trouble," Mizore said.

"Mizore," Tsukune questioned her, his voice and eyes filled with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Tsukune," Mizore looked up into his face. "When you said you loved me today, you meant it didn't you?"

"Yes," Tsukune said firmly. "Mizore, I do love you."

"And I love you, Tsukune," Mizore said. She moved her arms from around his waist to around his neck. "I love you." She pulled him into a kiss.

It was a hard kiss. The gentle love that Tsukune usually shared with Mizore was almost absent. Mizore kissed Tsukune deeply, almost as if she was starving for the breath in his lungs. Without thinking, Tsukune held her close and kissed her back with matching passion. Eventually a need for air forced them to take a break.

"Mizore," Tsukune said, a little short of breath. "What is wrong?"

"Tsukune," Mizore answered. "You are going away tomorrow."

"But I'll be back in a few days," Tsukune tried to comfort her.

"But then it will be Valentine's day before you know it," Mizore argued. "And you will want to spend your time with Moka. And after that, sooner or later, Kurumu will be back, and you will be with her again. And then there is your work... Tsukune, I love you, and you love me, but we have so little time together."

"I'm sorry," Tsukune said gently. "I know it's not fair..."

"I know it's not fair," Mizore cut him off. "And I know it's not your fault. But Tsukune, before you go on your trip. Before you are too busy to spend time with me. Tsukune, I want to spend the night with you."

"Mizore..." Tsukune looked her in the eyes and considered her words carefully. "I love you. I love you and it troubles me because I can not give you the love and attention you deserve. You are wonderful and beautiful, and you should be with somebody who can dedicate themselves to you and you alone. I love you, and it just shows how selfish I am that I am telling you that I love you, because I want to be with you, even though I know it's wrong of me to treat you like this."

"I don't want somebody else," Mizore said stubbornly. "And tonight I want to be with you."

"Mizore..." Tsukune hesitated. "I know what you wish for, but I'm not ready for...

"Please," Mizore pressed, cutting him off. "I love you Tsukune, and I won't force you to give me children before you're ready, but I still want to be with you. I need to be with you. If you love me, if you trust me..." She left her sentence haninging.

"I... I..." Tsukune took a deep breath and blew it out as he looked up at the ceiling. He looked back down and Mizore. "I need a bath."

It wasn't an answer, Tsukune knew. He was stalling for time. Mizore knew what he was doing also. Tsukune was trying to think of a way turn her down, but she had no intention of letting him. He had not refused her yet, so she just had to keep the pressure on until he gave in.

XxxX

Tsukune knew he was in trouble. Mizore was asking for more than to just spend the night cuddling with him. He could tell in the way she was asking and in her body language. He needed time to think so he used his need for a bath as an excuse to stall. There was also the small, feeble hope that if he took long enough to give Mizore an answer she would lose her nerve and back down.

Tsukune tried to keep from letting his nervousness show. He did not invite Mizore to share his bath, but he didn't protest when she started to undress as well. They washed each others back as they had in the past, but Tsukune felt clumsy and was afraid he might hurt Mizore by being too rough. The bath itself was comfortably hot for Tsukune. He wondered if Mizore would cut her time in the water short because of the heat, or would she endure it for the sake of keeping the pressure on, and making Tsukune take responsibility if she fainted.

Mizore, as it turned out, was determined to stay the course she had set. Tsukune didn't realize it at first, but he finally let himself look at Mizore's naked body in the bath. That was when he saw the thin shell of ice surrounding her. She was consciously using her power to protect herself from the heat. Accepting that she was going to stay with him until he gave a solid answer, Tsukune leaned back in the bath to consider the situation carefully.

Tsukune thought about the relationships he enjoyed with Moka and Kurumu, and even Ruby. All three of them were his lovers. Inner Moka had been the first, catching him at a time when he had not been thinking clearly. Outer Moka had been caught up in that same passion as well. The time after that it had been planned out, reaffirming that they were lovers and that they both wanted their relationship to continue. Ruby had likewise caught him at a weak moment. She had taken advantage of his confusion and carnal hunger. He had share himself with her since then as well. The night he and Kurumu had become lovers was something they both knew was going to happen eventually.

Tsukune turned his thoughts to Mizore. He knew he loved her, and that she loved him. What she was asking for, what she said she wanted, Tsukune knew that some part of him wanted it as well.

"I don't believe I am even thinking about this," Tsukune said aloud. He looked Mizore in the eyes. "I can't believe I am being this selfish."

"What do you mean?" Mizore asked.

"Mizore," Tsukune complained. "How can I say that I love you when I am willing to even consider what you are asking of me, when I want to have a life with Moka?" He let his head fall back with a frustrated sigh. "Why can't I just be man enough to do things right. Why do I have to be so weak?"

"Tsukune?" Mizore protested.

"I'm done," Tsukune said as he stood up. He got out of the bath and reached for his towel. "I'm sorry Mizore. I love you, but you deserve better than me."

Tsukune headed for the bedroom. Mizore had to scramble to catch up. She dried herself by the simple method of freezing the water in her body in a thick shell and then letting it break off as she moved. She was not going to let Tsukune get away form her, and she was not going to let him wallow in pity.

"Tsukune," Mizore called out as she rushed after him.

"Ooff..." Tsukune's breath was knocked out of him.

Mizore collided with Tsukune and wrapped her arms around her. Using her own strength and momentum she drove Tsukune across the bedroom until his legs hit the bed. The fell onto the bed together.

"I don't want anybody else," Mizore insisted. "I don't want 'someone better.' Tsukune, all I want is you. You keep telling me you love Moka, but I know that you love Kurumu also. You say that you love me. I'm fine with that. Tsukune I love you. I want you all to my self, but if I can't have all of you, I'll take what I can get."

"Mizore," Tsukune argued. He pulled himself away from her as he spoke and moved up so he was kneeling on the bed facing her. "Do you know what you're asking?"

"Yes!" Mizore answered, moving to kneel facing him.

"I love you," Tsukune said. "But I want to do what is right."

"According to who?" Mizore challenged. "Tsukune, I love you. All I want is for you to love me as much as you can, even if it's just a little."

"I... I..." Tsukune struggled.

Mizore saw it in his eyes. He wanted to give in. Tsukune wanted to be with her, to share himself with her, but some small part of himself was resisting.

"Tsukune," Mizore said, making her voice small. "I want to be with you before anything else can happen."

"What do you mean?" Tsukune questioned her. The change in her voice made him suspicious.

"Just a few weeks ago I almost lost you, again," Mizore said. "Tomorrow you are going to go away. When you come back, there won't be any time left for me. And then school will be over. I don't know what will happen after we graduate. Tsukune..." She reached out and touched his cheek. "What if you get hurt while you're gone? What if this trip is the start of something new and you are too busy to even come back to school where I can see you?"

"Mizore..." Tsukune reached out his hand to touch her cheek.

Mizore sniffed. She looked into Tsukune's eyes with a pleading face.

Tsukune felt his strength melting away. He reached out with his other hand and caressed her shoulder. He tried to give Mizore a comforting smile.

Mizore leaned forward, reaching with her free hand. She put her hand to the back of Tsukune's neck and pulled him towards her. There lips met in a gentle kiss. It was the kind of feather light kiss that Tsukune usually gave her. It was filled with caring love and warmth. Not letting the kiss end, Mizore tried to move closer to Tsukune.

One motion lead to another. Tsukune's arm slipped around Mizore's shoulders. Their kiss became something deeper. Her body moved against his and her arm was around his neck. Before they knew it, Tsukune and Mizore were holding each other close. Their kissing had become passionate, and their desires grew stronger. The moved together, turning and rolling together, until Mizore was holding on to Tsukune as she laid in and on his arms. Tsukune felt Mizore's cool leg sliding against his and felt the curves of her body under him.

"Tsukune," Mizore's voice was little more than a whisper. "Please..."

"Mizore," Tsukune responded. "I... I love you." His words came out in a sigh. "I love you. I love you. I love you." She kissed her over and over again.

Mizore opened her legs to Tsukune invitingly. She slid her hands up and down his back feeling the texture of his skin, smooth and soft decorated with scars. His body was warm, almost hot on top of hers.

Tsukune felt Mizore's cool skin against his own. Her touch teased him. When he felt the heat of her center against his flesh as he ground his hips against hers it was a surprise.

"Yessss," Mizore hissed as she lifter her thighs higher. Tsukune was so close it was maddening.

"Mizore..." Tsukune whispered her name in her ear.

His flesh rubbed against hers. Their bodies sharing their heat. Tsukune felt himself in position, and bending his neck to kiss Mizore, he started to push his hips forward.

"Tsaaa..." A small cry escaped Mizore's lips even as she tried to kiss Tsukune.

She felt the heat of his flesh stabbing into her with agonizing slowness. His every move seemed to be a torment. Her body ached with need and desire even as it hurt from the intrusion. Tsukune was finally accepting her as a woman; as his woman. Happy tears welled up in her eyes.

Mizore lost herself in a world of sensations. The feel of Tsukune above her and within her was the most wonderful thing she could imagine. His scent surrounded her. The flavor of his kisses made her hungry for more.

"I love you Mizore," Tsukune growled.

His voice speaking her name was more than she could stand. Pleasure exploded through her mind. The world was lost in a bath of light and ecstasy. Her entire body shook as she clung to Tsukune as if her life depended on it.

"Tsukune..." Mizore's voice was a moaning cry of pleasure, pain, and joy. "Tsukuneeee..."

Tsukune reached his limit with Mizore's tight flesh. With a wordless moan he released his seed within her, feeling pleasure and passion and desire all mixed together. He looked down to see Mizore looking up at him with tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips. There was such joy in her face that Tsukune felt a fool for denying her for so long.

"Mizore," Tsukune whispered in her ear. "I love you."

"Tuskune," Mizore whispered back. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."


	176. Mission Departure

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 176

Tsukune arrived at the bus stop with his bag before anybody else. While he was aware of the opportunity that the trip to the Masako Shoken Girls Academy represented, he wished he didn't have to go. But if he was going, Tsukune was determined to do the best that he could. The first step was to be at the bus stop first, so that everybody else would see him calm, ready, and in control. Inari was the second to arrive, only minutes behind him.

"Damn," Inari muttered. "I thought I would be first." She gave Tsukune a smile. "How are you today Captain?"

"I'm well," Tsukune said. "And you? Are you ready for our mission?"

"Sir, yes sir," Inari answered sharply.

The other members of the Student Police soon started to gather. Everybody was feeling a mix of nervous excitement. They were going on a trip into the human world, not as invisible faces in the crowd, but to stand out as guardians, figures of authority. Tsukune counted heads and made sure he had all the right people. When the bus arrived everybody boarded, smiling and talking excitedly.

"This is a big day for you," The bus driver observed as Tsukune boarded last.

"Yes sir," Tsukune nodded. "Very big."

"Well, we have faith in you," The bus driver gave Tsukune a thin smile. "Be sure you do you best."

"Yes sir," Tsukune gave a firm nod before finding a seat.

The trip to their destination did not take very long. On the way Tsukune took the time to remind everybody of the rules. He also gave them a cover story.

"If anybody asks," Tsukune had said to the others. "And I know they will. You are to tell them that you attend a private school for special students from old families with long traditions. Remember that many of your school mates are the people of legends from all around Japan, so you will not be telling any lies. Tell them that you are not allowed to talk about the school or the other students. If people push you to talk, just remind yourself, and them, that our school is for special students from old families with long traditions, and that to talk about your school is to put everybody at risk. That should keep anybody with proper manners from pressing you to talk. Also, do not talk too much about yourselves. The less information you share, the safer you and everybody else will be. Even when we are talking among ourselves, be careful of what you say, how you say it, and how your actions may be read by others, even if you don't see anybody else, somebody may be watching you."

The Student Police members nodded along with what Tsukune told them. He even had them practice the cover story and how to answer questions. By the time they reached their destination, Tsukune had some small hope that everybody would be able to remember what not to say. Even so, he was worried about what could go wrong. He knew that his team was filled with people with good hearts but strong impulses. He was also worried that Moka and the others would try to crash the festival, just to watch out for him. While they wouldn't be doing anything wrong, technically, they represented a strong set of personalities that could come into conflict with the staff and students of the human school.

XxxX

The Headmistress of the Masako Shoken Academy was feeling more nervous than she dared to let show. The school grounds had been transformed for the festival. Booths, stages, banners, and signs lined the main drive. Many class rooms and club rooms had been made over for their temporary purposes as cafes, exhibition rooms, and even a small movie theater. The most ambitious project had four class rooms and a section of hallway that had been completely made over into some kind of test of courage, that looked like a cross between a historical drama and a horror story. In the morning she would be trusting her charges to run businesses of different kinds all over the school. The fair would last for two and a half days with parents and locals visiting. The Headmistress was aware of how large of a risk she was taking.

The Headmistress was not alone as she waited for Aono Tsukun to arrive. With her were two members of the board that financially supported the school, the school's teaching staff, and the students of the Festival Committee, the ones that were not still working hard on final details. The Headmistress knew that her performance wasw going to be under every bit as much scrutiny as the students, with possible dire consequences for her career if things went badly. As she waited, the Headmistress was haunted by the mental image of Aono Tsukune arriving on that sleek machine of his, leading a pack of young men and women that were used to shrugging off rules and hiding behind family money. When the modest bus pulled into the main drive of the school, she felt a touch of relief.

Tsukune saw the assembled people waiting in front of the school building and felt his stomach twist. Men and women in professional clothing were standing about in a way that appeared more social than formal. With them was a double handful of students that looked as anxious as Tsukune suddenly felt. Tsukune practiced calming breathes as the bus rolled to a stop in front of the school building.

Tsukune was the first person off the bus. He imagined himself looking calm and in control, and willed himself to match the image in his mind. As he crossed the short space to where the Headmistress waited, the rest of the Student Police disembarked.

"Headmistress," Tsukune said, offering her a polite bow. "How are you today?"

"I am well, thank you," The Headmistress answered with a bow of her head. "Thank you for coming. I hope you had a good trip."

"It was, thank you," Tsukune answered.

"Allow me to introduce you to a few people," The Headmistress said, directing Tsukune to the men and women that waited with her.

XxxxxxxX

"Everybody look sharp," Inari instructed in a low voice as they passed her. She was second off the bus, and had every intention on showing her captain that she was going to be an able second in command in support of him. "Make two lines. Nine in the front and ten in the back. Stand straight. Eyes forward..." She kept up her string of instructions as the others got off the bus and into position. When they were all lined up she stood in front of them, facing forward, at attention, to wait for her captain.

XxxX

The Headmistress saw the other students getting off the bus. Mostly young women, they were all dressed in the same uniform with a band around their left arms. While they were more colorful than her own charges, they looked serious and disciplined enough to give her a small measure of peace of mind.

The introductions were soon over and it was time to get to work. Most of the Festival Committee members were tasked with showing the visiting students to where they would be staying. Ogono Aiko was summoned to join Aono Tsukune and the faculty in the staff room for a meeting. Tsukune was given maps and copies of the schedule for the festival weekend for himself and his followers. Tsukune explained the whistle codes that the Student Police used and the Headmistress agreed to get whistles for the faculty and class representatives as well. The Headmistress wanted it to be clear that Tsukune's team were to try to resolve any problems as quietly as possible, and that whistles or any other distress signals were to be used only if absolutely necessary. Finally Tsukune was dismissed so that he could brief his team.

Aiko volunteered to show him to the rooms set aside for the visiting students. Once out of the staff room and out of ear shot of the teachers Aiko gave a sigh of relief. Tsukune gave her a look and a smile of understanding.

"I'm sorry," Aiko said. "I don't know how everything became so complicated."

"I understand," Tsukune said as they made their way to the entrance. "Things just keep popping up."

"When do the problems stop popping up?" Aiko asked Tsukune with a hopeful smile.

"Hmmmm," Tsukune gave her a pained look. "The festival officially starts tomorrow morning... It will end Sunday afternoon... Hmmm. I think you can finally relax around March."

"What?" Aiko nearly choked, her eyes shooting wide.

"There will be things that need your attention all throughout the festival," Tsukune explained. "And then you have the clean-up work to do. You will need to make sure all the signs and booths and everything are taken down. And if you want to have another festival, you will want to save as much as you can, so you have to find a place to keep it where it will be safe and out of the way. That way you can save as much money as you can, because saving money will help get the Headmistress to approve a festival in the future. And once you get everything boxed up and put away, somebody will remember something that they need back, so you will have to go back and open boxes and look for whatever it is."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Aiko groaned, holding a hand to her head.

"Look on the bright side," Tsukune said as he patted her on the shoulder.

"What's that?" Aiko gave him a look, eager for some good news.

"You will be graduating in a few months," Tsukune pointed out. "So you will not be doing this again next year."

Aiko groaned softly.

"You're lucky," Tsukune said. "I was appointed to our Festival Committee in my first year."

"You're looking forward to graduating, aren't you," Aiko accused.

"More than you could know," Tsukune agreed with a sigh and a roll of his eyes.

XxxxxxxxX

The rooms set aside for Tsukune and his team were in a section of the dorms intended for faculty back when the school was first built. Because most of the teachers actually lived off campus there were rooms left unused. Aiko explained the set-up as she showed Tsukune the rooms and facilities. There were two baths available for Tsukune's team, but they would be sharing with the few faculty that did room in the dorms. The school cafeteria would be open during the festival for staff and students that wanted to make use of it. Meal cards were provided so that the students from the Youkai Academy could eat for free. Only six rooms could be made available in time for the festival, so the Student Police would have to share. As a bonus, there was a common room available as well. Tsukune thought the setup sounded acceptable.

"The Advisory Counsel will be meeting in the cafeteria," Aiko said out side the dorm building. "It would be nice if you and the others could join us for dinner."

"That sounds like a good idea," Tsukune said. "We'll get settled in and meet you in the cafeteria. After dinner we will make an inspection of the campus."

"Alright," Aiko smiled. "I will see you at dinner."

Tsukune gave her a friendly wave as she departed, then turned to enter the dorm building. It was easy to find his way because he could hear voices, and he could feel youki. From the entry way all he had to do was turn left to go past the posted women's bath and into the common room that his student police would be using.

"Captain," Inari called out. In greeting.

"Lieutenant," Tsukune gave her a nod. "Everything alright?"

"Yes sir," Inari said with a smile. "I had everything unloaded from the bus. The driver said he was going to take a room at a local hotel. He said he would call your cell phone to let you know how to reach him if you need to."

"Alright," Tsukune nodded.

"As for everybody else," Inari went on. "I went ahead and assigned rooms. I hope you don't mind, but I put all the officers together."

"Ahhhh," Tsukune gave her a questioning look. She was one of the officers after all.

"There were not enough rooms to go around," Inari explained. "Except for you and Lieutenant Kris, all the men are in one room. Four other rooms are filled by the women, leaving Tama and I to fend for ourselves."

Tsukune looked at Inari while he tried to examine the logic of the situation. He could volunteer to sleep in the common room, and ask Kris to do the same, which would give Tama and Inari the room to themselves. He could try to get Tama and Inari crowded in with some of the other girls. Tsukune considered his options. One of the things he had learned from the women in his life was that women needed more space than men. It had not escaped his notice that while each male that had come along had brought a bag that was packed tightly. The females on the other had had two bags each, and often a purse besides. Crowding the females together would probably lead to something bad, and probably violent, so he discarded that idea. Sleeping in the common room would probably be less than restful, and if their hosts found out, it would probably look bad.

"I'll think about the rooms," Tsukune said at last. "For now, go ahead and have everybody come to the common room."

"Yes sir," Inari gave him a cute salute before hurrying down the hall.

Tsukune did a quick look around while he waited for everybody to gather. He saw how the rooms were arranged and where the exits were. He also took note of where the bathrooms and water closets were. He was already working on how to manage things for the weekend by the time everybody was in the common room.

"Alright," Tsukune got everybody's attention. "We are off to a good start. The Headmistress and her faculty were pleased with how we appeared and how we behaved when we first got here. Let's keep it up."

A small cheer of agreement answered him.

"Now we're a little crowded for space here," Tsukune continued. "But this is better than I had expected. I was almost afraid we would be sleeping in a class room. As it is, we still want to be careful. There are no boys attending this school. If there are any problems while we are here, we do not want to be accused of being the cause. Starting after dinner tonight, I want to have a a team standing guard for us. Until we leave, I don't want to risk anybody going trough out things, trying to sneak in and visit us, or any of us to be accused of sneaking out at night. Even when the rest of us are patrolling the festival, I want somebody on duty here."

"Captain?" Kris held up his hand.

"Yes?" Tsukune gave him a nod.

"I volunteer for room guard at night," Kris said. "I am a..." He paused, changing what he was going to say. "I am not used to cities. If I stay up all night, than I can stay in my room most of the day and nobody would wonder why."

"Alright," Tsukune said. "Thank you." He knew that some of his team might have some trouble with all the sights, sounds, smells, and other details of being out among so many humans.

"Captain, I would like to help watch out rooms at night too," Usa said. The small woman was seated between the large twins, Kumi and Rumi. "I don't need much sleep." She blushed a little.

Tsukune knew the little woman was very confident and capable. With the admission of not needing much sleep, Tsukune suspected that her motivation for taking the night shift was to have her days free to enjoy he festival. Tsukune decided that would be fine.

"Thank you for volunteering," Tsukune gave her a small smile and a nod. He looked around the room. Do I have any volunteers for day watch?"

Nobody spoke up, so Tsukune decided he would just make it a duty rotation. He would put a schedule together later. He brought out the copies of the campus map for the festival and passed them out. He told everybody to look them over, and that after dinner they would be taking a tour of the campus. If anybody had any questions or suggestions they could share them after the tour.

X=^.^=X

Inari couldn't help but smile. Tsukune had not challenged her on the room assignments. While she did not intend to act in the least bit inappropriate, she was looking forward to sharing a room with him. It would not be all that different from when they were on duty at the koban together, but it would help to reinforce his familiarity with her. More importantly, he had not questioned her actions, making her place as his second in command that much more real. The more capable of a second in command she could be, the more he would depend on her and include her. It was all a part of her plan to secure a place close to her captain.

XxxxxxXxxxxX

"It's not fair," Kurmu huffed. She was in the sitting room in Tsukune's manor along with Moka, Mizore, and Ruby. Tsukune had very thoughtfully sent her an email informing her of his plans for the weekend, complete with an apology for now being free to see her. She had finally gotten free from her work to return to school, and Tsukune wasn't there.

Kurumu was not alone in her frustration. With Tsukune gone, Ruby was acting the part of hostess, because until one of the others officially moved in, she was mistress of the house. At the moment, with refreshments already served, she was sitting with the others with her sewing basket out. She was trying to contain her frustration by stitching together a new costume she hoped to wear for her master when he returned.

Moka was trying to read a book without much success. Her face kept twitching as she spent almost as much time talking with her other self as she did with the others. Both conversations were going in circles of the same topic. Tsukune was off doing something without her, or the others, but he was not alone.

"I miss him as well," Mizore said with a serene smile. She had a small blanket on her lap that she was busy embroidering with shirayuki blossoms in a white on white pattern. "But it has always been the place of a woman to wait for her man to come home."

"That's fine for you," Kurumu grumbled. "But I'm the one he is supposed to be with when he is away from home."

"We just have to trust him," Moka said aloud. "We can't keep him chained to our side all the time."

"But it would be fun to try it for a little while," Ruby said with a smile, earning her dark looks from the others.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Tsukune double checked his phone before going to bed. He made sure it was charged and made sure the alarm was set for an early wake-up. He had also instructed Kris to wake him up as well. It would not do well to be late to work in the morning.

"You know, Inari," Tama said from her bunk. "It is a shame we have to keep secrets."

"What are you talking about?" Inari asked as she turned out the light.

"What I'm saying is that if you and I were free to... relax," Tama explained. "We could share a bed with room to spare."

"We could," Inari said. "But there is no need."

"You shouldn't even be thinking that way," Tsukune chided. "There is no reason to take chances, end every reason to be careful."

"Yes Captain," Tama said.

"Good night," Inari offered.

"Good night," Tsukune replied.

When his two companions fell silent, Tsukune found it hard to fall asleep. He was aware of all the responsibilities hanging over him at the moment, and the dire consequences if anything went wrong. He was also aware of the two women in the room with him. They had bathed separately, and dressed separately as well. Nothing even suggesting that there was anything personal going on had happened. But Tsukune was still aware of them. It reminded him of his first trip with the Newspaper Club. Tsukune smiled into the darkness at the memory.

Tsukune remembered how nervous he had been about going on a club trip with Moka and the others. He had been looking forward to making some 'Summer Memories' like they always mention in mangas. Moka had been beautiful. Kurumu has skipped out on her supplementary classes to stay close to him. Tsukune had not believed how serious Kurumu had been back then. Yukari had been almost scared out of her mind abut being in the human world. Tsukune had definitely made some memories on that trip, and a new friend in Ruby. He had also collected some scars.

Thinking about the women he loved helped Tsukune relax. He willed himself to sleep and into the embrace of dreams. He wanted to be rested and alert in the morning, because people were depending on him, and Tsukune was determined to do his duty.

XxxXxxX

"Alright Everybody," Tsukune addressed his team. "The festival starts in half an hour. You have your maps and assignments. Don't be afraid to ask for help if you get turned around or if there are any problems. Today we are going to represent our school as much as our families and ourselves. I have every confidence that you will do your best. Any questions?" Twenty determined faces watched him silently for a moment. "Alright then, let's go protect the peace and make everybody proud."

"Fall out!" Inari called out.

Usa and Kris headed to bed. The first pair on dorm watch followed them. The other eight pairs spread out as they headed for their duty assignments. Tsukune watched them go with a sense of pride. He knew they would do their best, even the ones in normal clothes for being under cover. Once everybody else had left, Tsukune headed for his meeting with the advisory counsel.

The members of advisory counsel were going to be in uniform for most of the festival. They had been 'asked' by the headmistress to help with festival. They would carry maps and schedules and answer questions from the guests. Tsukune felt a little sorry for them, but was glad that they would be supporting his Student Police be helping to keep watch for trouble.

When Tsukune arrived at the room used by the advisory counsel he saw that they were not quite ready. The young women that were already present mostly looked tired and nervous. Some of them quite clearly in need of some strong tea or coffee. However the two people that Tsukune hoped to see were already there.

The first was Aiko, who was handing out whistles, maps, and schedules. The second was a quiet young woman who was watching Tsukune nervously. Tsukune approached Aiko first.

"Good morning, Aiko," Tsukune greeted her warmly. "Are you ready for a busy day?"

"Good morning, Tsukune," Aiko brightened at his arrival. She stopped what she was doing and moved towards him. "I hope I am. How about you?"

"Ready and already hard at work," Tsukune said. "My team is already in place. We worked out our schedules last night, and even discussed how to handle some situations we had almost forgotten to consider."

"Oh?" Aiko questioned. The idea that something important might have slipped past her added to the nervousness that was making her insides wriggle.

"It was just a question of overlapping," Tsukune explained, watching the young women that were watching him. He wanted to talk to Aiko privately, but asking her to step away with him would be kicking a hornet's nest full of gossip and possible problems.

"Your festival is open to the public," Tsukune continued. "And I realized that if Emmy's family could live near me, than someone related to any of my school mates could be in this area, and I would have no way of finding out, until they came to the festival. And if they did, there would be no reason to single them out without possibly causing a scene."

Aiko had to think hard and fast to understand what Tsukune was saying. When realization struck home, her eyes went wide. She understood that Tsukune was telling her that youkai could be living and working somewhere in the neighborhood, and that they might come to the festival. Tsukune and his team would probably be able to tell when one of their own kind got close, but unless they wanted to draw attention to their own secret, they would have to do their best to protect all youkai that might be around.

"I understand," Aiko said carefully. "I am sure you and your companions will be discreet and professional if anybody they recognize were to visit."

"Thank you," Tsukune said. "Which brings me to a related issue. I know that you are going to be busy, but I would like to have somebody with me as much as possible, to help me know if something is out of place. Also, if somebody from the counsel is with me, it would probably give some people a little comfort that I'm not, that is to say, some guy, is not wandering around the campus of an all girl's school unobserved."

"Oh!" Aiko gave a little gasp. "I hadn't thought of that. You're right. We should be careful of appearances."

"I would ask you to be my escort," Tsukune said as he moved around Aiko strategically. "But I know you don't have that kind of free time. People are going to be after you all day."

"Ug," Aiko winced. "I'm trying not to think about that." She blew out a sigh. "Well, I could ask..."

Tsukune had placed himself between Aiko and most of the others in the room. Once he was in place he held up a finger in front of his chest where only Aiko could see in. It got her attention.

"Behind me," Tsukune whispered quickly. "Watching us. Her."

"I..." Aiko started. She looked Tsukune in the face and he gave her a small, firm nod. "I could ask one of the girls here," Aiko said aloud, trying to sound normal. As soon as she had spoken she noticed most of the young women present had perked up, even the ones that had been acting as if they were not paying attention. Just past Tsukune's shoulder, Aiko saw one girl look almost afraid for a second before looking down at the map in her hands.

"Osoku-chan," Aiko called out to the quiet girl. "Do you have a moment?"

"Yes Senpai," The girl said. She approached Aiko and Tsukune like she was facing an unpleasant task.

"Aono Tsukune," Aiko performed an introduction. "This is Osoku Yoshie. She is in her second year. Osoku-chan, this is the Aono Tsukune, the head of the team that has come to help with security for our festival."

"It is very nice to meet you, Aono-san," Yoshie offered him a deep bow. "Thank you very much for coming all this way to help us."

"It has been an honor to be asked to help out," Tsukune said with a small bow of his own. "Especially when it will help our two schools build a bond of trust and cooperation."

"Osoku-chan," Aiko said. "If it is possible, I would like you to assist Captain Aono during the festival."

"I..." Yoshie tried to think of a way to gracefully refuse. She could feel the dark energy within Aono Tsukune. She had noticed how stern he looked when she had first caught sight of him. When she had first felt his presence she had been taken by surprise. She had almost missed the feeling of spiritual energy from the other visitors she had been so caught up by him. Now that she was up close with Aono Tsukune, Yoshie couldn't help but feel intimidated and even frightened by the power of his presence.

"Osoku-chan," Tsukune said gently, seeing the nervousness in her face. "I would be very thankful for your companionship. I know that you can be a big help to me."

"Really?" Yoshie's voice cracked.

"It is about trust and team work," Tsukune said. "I know I can trust you. I can _feel_ it."

Yoshie felt her heart sink. She had been found out. The lie that was her life flashed though her mind. To everybody at school she was the ward of her uncle, who was politically connected and financially powerful with global investments, that had taken her and her mother in when his brother had fled the country after embarrassing himself with gambling debts. While the part about his brother was true, the rest was a lie.

The man that paid for Yoshie's school was her father. His mistress was Yoshie's mother. He had met the woman during a working vacation to China and the passion had been explosive. While the woman was still pregnant, the man had brought her to Japan and set her up with a modest apartment as his kept mistress. Yoshie's "aunt" was aware of the situation, but did not dare complain. She had been a part of her brother-in-law's problem, even to the point of going out gambling with him while her husband was busy. More often then not, after the excitement of gambling and the lowered inhibitions of champagne indulgence, the pair had made love. What Yoshie's 'aunt' didn't know, and her mother and 'uncle' forbid her to tell anybody, was that Yoshie's mother was a Chinese fairy.

Most people had given up on believing in fairies and spirits, Yoshie's mother had warned her. If they found out that Yoshie was not pure human, they would be frightened and might hurt her. Also, once they found out that there was something different about her, they would start asking questions, and her true relationship with her 'uncle' would be exposed. From there everything would fall apart.

Yoshie looked up at Aono Tsukune and felt herself on the edge of tears. Her life was over. Her family would be ruined.

"Tsukune," Aiko spoke up. She could see that the girl was upset even if she didn't know why. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Tsukune said. "Osoku should be able to get along with my team well. She could have even gone to our school."

"Really?" Aiko said in surprise. She gave Yoshie another look. "Wow... I would never have guessed." Impulsively, she reached out embraced the younger girl. "Osoku-chan, I would have never known. After the festival is over, I hope that you and I can get together to talk. Rina and Iris will want to get to know you too."

"What?" Yoshie was was feeling confused. She looked around to see if she could understand what was going on, hoping to see some clue to tell her what she should do. Her school mates were looking at her with different expressions of curiosity, surprise, and in a few cases, jealousy.

Tsukune saw how the girl was acting. It reminded him of how he had felt his first day at Youkai Academy. He had not intended to frighten her. It had not occurred to him that she might be frightened of other youkai, or maybe it was just her fear of discovery. He realized that he needed to do something to keep her from bolting. Tsukune reached for his youkai and focused on the idea of being calm and safe. He remembered how good he had felt after rescuing Kurumu, and Moka, and Mizore. He remembered how he had felt after defeating Fairy Tail and knowing that everybody was safe for the moment. He mixed his personal energy with his determination to protect the people who trusted him and depended on him. He felt power fill his mind and body until he though he would glow with it.

Yoshie was feeling confused and frightened. She was even thinking about running away. But then something happened. A calm warmth spread over her. She looked at Aono Tsukune in surprise, because the feeling was coming from him. Suddenly he wasn't scary any more. Looking at him reminded Yoshie of her father. He was big and strong, but comforting and protective. Yoshie just found herself relaxing because she felt safe.

"Tsukune," Aiko said. "Did you just do something?"

"I am here to help protect the peace," Tsukune said in a gentle, low voice. "I just concentrated on that really hard."

"Oh..." Aiko blinked.

It was the calmest meeting of the Advisory Counsel Aiko could ever remember. Everybody just waited, relaxed, as last minute details of the festival were discussed. When it was over, it was time to go out and open the festival.

X

x

x

x

((A/N: Because I am evil, and I want to keep you all around reading and reviewing my work, I shall now post a teaser/spoiler from Chapter 191... Keep going at your own risk.))

x

x

x

x

…... Kurumu turned and walked down the hall. She took hold of Mizore's head with both hands quickly, and then pulled the other woman's face to her own.


	177. Spirited Festival

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 177

It was only Ten O'clock in the morning and the festival was in full swing. While the food booths were starting out slow, the game booths were doing quick business. Alumni had been sent invitations by mail about the festival, as a way to encourage popular support for the event, and to bring in some additional business. The Headmistress knew that a well run cultural festival could help keep the school competitive. The daughters of good families were more inclined to go to a school where they thought they might have some fun, and good families were more likely to send their daughters to a school that could demonstrate well behaved students capable of managing the kinds of small businesses that were a part of a good festival.

When word of the festival had spread to the surrounding area, a number of businesses had applied to have their own booths on campus. A nursing school was operating a First-Aid booth, and was offering free blood pressure checks, all as part of an enrollment drive. A local photography studio had a purikura machine beside their booth, where they were set up to take photographs with an assortment of back grounds and some quick-change costumes that were perfect in the front but split open in the back. Customers would be able to order prints or, hopefully, make an appointment to visit the studio for more portrate choices.

The headmistress watched the festival from her office window. While it appeared to be a lot of confusion and noise to her, she was proud of how popular the festival was proving to be. She was hoping that when it was all over that she wouldn't regret the decision to hold a festival. She hoped that the students wouldn't regret it ether. As she looked out her window, the Headmistress tried to watch for Aono Tsukune. That young man had brought more excitement, indirectly, to the school than it had seen in years.

XxxXxxX

Aiko could not believe how stressful a day she was having. It seemed like everything should be running smoothly, but people kept searching her out with one small detail after another. It was as if everybody thought they needed her input on everything, and were afraid to think for themselves. Often times whomever was talking to her already knew what to do, but they wanted her approval before they did it. Even with a copy of the festival schedule in their hand when they approached her, no less than five people had asked her how late the festival would be open that evening.

When the school's public address system chimed and the closing of the festival sounded, Aiko nearly sagged with relief. As it was she received a strange surprise. When the announcement had been broadcast, Aiko had been in sight of a pair of Tsukune's companions. If it had not been for their uniforms, they would not have stood out at all among the crowd. But once the end of the festival day had been broadcast, the pair changed. Aiko could not say how the pair had changed exactly. The sun had already set and paper lanterns glowed warmly over the festival goers. The patrol pair had just been walking along, quietly keeping watch one moment, and then they had become different people. Their posture changed in small ways, as did their facial expressions. Suddenly the unobtrusive pair stood out, and there was something intimidating about them. Festival guests moved away from the patrol pair out of reflex.

Aiko watched the crowd thin out. The visitors left the campus. The cries and calls of booth staffer died off. In less than an hour all that remained on campus were staff and students. A loose line of Student Police, in uniform and in normal cloths, and in one case a yukata, had effortlessly herded out the guests. Every one of them being polite and somehow intimidating at the same time.

Once the festival was officially closed, and the guests were all gone, the Student Police assembled in front of the dorm building they were staying in. Aiko drifted over, watching them curiously. Tsukune was standing in front of his assembled team, Yoshie still beside him.

"Thank you everybody for your hard work today," Tsukune said to his companions. "Make sure you get your rest tonight. Tomorrow will be a busy day as well. Dismissed."

As the Student Police members broke formation and started to relax, Tsukune turned towards Aiko. She noticed that he was calm. Yoshie, on the other hand, was looking haggard, and more than a little shaken.

"How did it go today?" Aiko asked in a friendly way as she approached.

"It went well," Tsukune said. "A few excited people running where they shouldn't, but nothing serious yet."

"That's goo.. yet?" Aiko questioned a little slow on the uptake.

"Today was just opening day," Tsukune said with a kind of grim smile. "Tomorrow will be Saturday. More people will have the day off, and more people will have heard about your festival and how an all girls school is open to the public."

"Make sure that anybody in uniform has bloomers on under their skirts," Inari said as she moved in beside Tsukune.

Yoshie and Aiko both jumped a little in surprise. Even though she was surprised by the other girl's sudden appearance, Aiko did not miss what happened after she did. Inari slipped her arm loosely around Tsukune's while carefully not looking at him. Tsukune gave only a quick glance in his lieutenant's direction but otherwise did not react. Yoshie had flinched at the surprise arrival and had checked quickly to make sure that Tsukune was between herself and the older girl.

"What do you mean?" Aiko asked Inari.

"With school out," Inari explained. "You are going to have a lot of teen age boys coming for a look." She gave a smile that was all teeth. "We will be on the look out for them, especially any that try anything inappropriate."

"I had not thought about that," Aiko frowned, feeling a little alarmed.

"That is why you asked us to come," Tsukune pointed out.

"Yes," Aiko agreed. "And thank you for being here."

"Yoshie here was a big help today as well," Tsukune said, resting his free hand on the younger girl's shoulder lightly.

"Thank you, Aono-San," Yoshie said giving him a warm smile.

"Thank you," Tsukune said to her. "I will see you in the morning."

"Alright," Youshie gave a quick bow. "Good night."

Aiko watched the girl hurry off with a mix of excitement and relief on her face. When she turned back to Tsukune she saw that he was also watching the girl, and he had a look of serious concentration on his face.

"Is there something wrong?" Aiko asked in a low voice.

"No," Tsukune said with a small shake of his head, turning his attention to her. "Just trying to get her measure."

"Wha...?" Aiko blinked.

"Not important," Tsukune waived her question away. "She is the only student I found that could have gone to my school."

"Are you sure?" Aiko questioned. "I mean she's always been just a normal student."

"Tsukune's right about this," Inari spoke up. "The girls in the dorms all have a..."

"Remember the Summer trip?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes," Aiko nodded.

"There was a time when some boys were talking about trying to peek in at the girls' baths," Tsukune said.

"I remember," Aiko nodded. "All the girls in your group all froze in the middle of what they were doing, and then that one woman, Ruby, she hurried everybody under cover. Some of the girls said you made a signal."

"It's kind of like that," Tsukune explained.

"Imagine if you carried a bell everywhere you went," Inari put in. "As a symbol of your status, and so you could use it when you needed attention. Most people would never notice that you had the bell as long as you didn't take it out and start ringing it. But because you have that bell in your pocket all the time, you are aware of it, of the small sounds it makes as you move around normally. Because you have that bell and you are aware of it, you are able to notice the small sounds from others that are also carrying around the same kind of bell. Everybody at our school has some kind of bell."

"A bell..." Aiko nodded slowly with understanding.

"I heard the 'bell' Yoshie carries," Tsukune said. "But she never guessed so many others also had bells of their own. She told me that she had been raised to keep her bell hidden. But now that she knows how many people carry bells..."

"Now that I know," Aiko said. "About her bell that is, I am looking forward to talking with her. I want to get to know her better."

"That would be nice," Tsukune said.

"Well I will let you get your rest," Aiko said with a small bow. "Tomorrow will probably be very busy for all of us."

"Good night, Aiko," Tsukune offered.

"Good night," Aiko said. She turned to walk away. She had felt a yawn building and didn't want to let it out in front of Tsukune.

XxxX

"Inari," Tsukune said, turning to her after Aiko had departed.

"Yes?" She smiled at him.

"Please let go of my arm," Tsukune said with a polite smile and a firm voice.

"Oh," Inari gave a small pout as she withdrew her arm from his.

"We are on duty," Tsukune reminded her. "Until we are safely back at school, you need to keep things professional."

"I'm sorry," Inari felt herself growing warm with embarrassment.

"I am glad you are here with me," Inari said as he turned towards the dorm building. "I really appreciate your support, but in public, especially in front of someone who might be thought of as a client, we have to look as professional as possible."

"You're right," Inari said. "Thank you, Captain. I will remember what you said carefully."

Tsukune gave Inari a questioning look, but only got a sly smile in return. Tsukune realized right away that he had just made a mistake, but couldn't think of what it was. He just hoped that when it came back to bite him, that it would not involve too many sharp teeth.

XxxxxxxxxxxxZx

Nanashi Gonbee smiled as he approached the campus of the all girls school Saturday morning. He had sent a few of his kohai to check out the school the day before. They had reported that there had been some security, students in different uniforms, but otherwise the school was an easy target. Gonbee thought that it was an absolutely delicious that his opportunity to gain recognition and advance in the organization was to pull off a single act of terrorism at a school full of girls from weak, stuck-up human families.

It was going to be a simple operation to inspire fear and insecurity. Random violence would not be good enough, because most people would feel confident that it could never happen to them. Gonbee had a better imagination than that. He and his kohai had simple disguises in their pockets, long strips of cloth that they would use to wrap their heads, hiding everything except their eyes. Their weapons were long, curved knives. They would wait and until the festival was in full swing for the day before taking action. Gonbee had a cell phone reprogrammed with the phone numbers for the local media. By staging an attack to look like some kind of terrorist cult, Gonbee was going to maximize the fear he created. That fear would go out of control once the killing started. With a little luck it would leave everybody in Japan feeling shaken and on edge. When he and his kohai escaped, because there was no way human police would be able to catch them, everybody in the local area would be living in fear. If the media did their part, that same fear could possibly spread to all of Japan. Even families living nowhere near the area of the killings would worry about the safety of their children.

Gonbee was smiling as he entered the campus. He was thinking of the delicious fear and pain he was going to bring. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he missed the small warning from his instincts when he crossed the line.

XxxxxxxX

Tsukune was having a long morning. There was one small difficulty he had failed to anticipate as he had planned out the weekend. Tsukune had not thought about protective parents. He wasn't sure when or why, but somehow any number of girls had made mention of him in letters home. For a few it had been while talking about their Summer trip. For others, Tsukune had been a topic to share when Lieutenant Tanaka had been stirring up problems. Tsukune, in his uniform, was a presence that stood out, which was intentional. Now that parents were visiting the school festival in quantity, some were seeking him out for a little interrogation.

"Captain Aono-San," Yet another nervous young woman approached with parents in tow. "Good morning," She gave a quick bow. "I would like to introduce my parents..."

Tsukune smiled and exchanged polite greetings with another pair of parents he doubted he would ever remember. It was only a few words back and forth, but it was enough to reassure the parents that he was there just for the weekend, for the single purpose of protecting the peace. After that most parents were content to leave well enough alone. If that was all he had to put up with it would have been have just made his day a modest trial.

"Tsukune..." Shinchu Rina called out in a cheerful voice as she headed his way. She was dressed in a white blouse and a gray skirt that would have been modest if they weren't a size too small and artfully arranged. "I've been looking for you." She hugged him quickly, not giving him a chance to refuse or reject her. She let go of him just as quickly.

"I want to introduce you to my parents," She smiled and turned to direct his attention to the mature couple that was following her at a calm walk.

Tsukune studied Rina's parents carefully in the moment he had before talking with them. Her father was a little taller than average with broad shoulders and a shiny forehead that chased his receding hair line up to the crown of his head. His face had that tight look of somebody that didn't smile often. The man was dressed in a shirt, tie, and slacks in basic black and white. Rina's mother was a small woman, only as tall as Kurumu Tsukune estimated, but without his girlfriend's impressive figure. Rina's mother wore a dress that was in greens and blues that was suggestive of a kimono but fare less formal. While her face was calm and smooth, there was a sparkle in her eyes that hinted at mischievous sense of humor.

Rina took hold of Tsukune's arm and tried to pull him towards her parents. He simply stood his ground, to her frustration. With a thought of all he had dealt with when facing Kurumu's and Mizore's mothers, Tsukune had no problem keeping his calm as Rina's parents approached. Instead of looking nervous, he simple smiled politely as he scanned the area, keeping a watch for any problems, or some other excuse to be somewhere else.

"Mother, Father," Rina said, trying to hide her frustration at Tsukune's failure to play along with her. "I would like to introduce you to my friend, Aono Tsukune. Tsukune, these are my parents."

"Good morning," Tsukune offered with a small bow, little more than a bow of his head. "I hope you enjoy your visit to the festival."

"Hrmph," Mr. Shinchu gave a noncommittal grunt a small nod of his head.

"So unfriendly," Mrs. Shinchu said with a hint of a frown. "There is no reason to be so shy."

"Ma'am," Tsukune said. "Your daughter is a friend of mine, and I would not mind talking with you, but I am on duty right now."

"Tsukune," Rina protested, pulling at his arm in a futile attempt to shake him.

"Now dear," Rina's mother chided her. "There are worse things than a young man who takes his responsibilities seriously."

"Tsukune you weren't so stiff when I visited your school," Rina complained.

"When you visited my school," Tsukune answered. "My job was to be your host, to keep you safe and to show you and the others a good time."

"What is your job now?" Mr. Shinchu asked.

"It is my duty to protect the peace of the festival," Tsukune said. "And to protect everybody here to the best of my ability."

"Will you be available to talk with us after your work is finished?" Mrs. Shinchu questioned.

"I'm sorry," Tsukune said to the woman. "When I am finished here I have to return to my own school."

"Oh," Rina's mother started to smile. "But I am sure you will have a little free time enjoy the festival."

"No," Tsukune said. "I am here because it is my duty to protect others."

Tsukune wasn't sure why, but he felt good saying that. It gave him a sense of strength and purpose. Almost absentmindedly he brought his hand up and pressed his fingers against the curved jade bead that was hidden under his shirt and tie. It felt warm against his chest. The image of a woman in a long flowing kimono and sparkling hair ornaments rose up in Tsukune's mind as he remembered the strange day he had been given the magatama. Yes, Tsukune thought to himself, he would do all he could to protect the peace and safety of those that depended on him.

"Heh," Mr. Shinchu gave a tiny smirk. "Yes," The man said. "I approve."

"I'm not sure," Mrs Shinchu said. "If you are going to be so serious all the time you are going to lose your girlfriend to somebody that will give her more attention."

"If I can't take my responsibilities seriously," Tsukune countered. "I don't deserve to have a girlfriend."

"Tsukune..." Rina protested.

"And as soon as I return to my school," Tsukune went on. "I will go and see my girlfriends and thank them for being understanding when my responsibilities kept me away from them all weekend."

"Ach..." Mrs. Shinchu choked, her eyes going wide.

"Rina?" Her father gave her a questioning look.

"Tsukune is very popular back at his own school," Rina said innocently. "It is his loyalty to his friends, and their loyalty to him that impressed me."

"Even so..." The man started to say.

"That is why I wanted you to meet Tsukune," Rina went on. "So the next time somebody wants to arrange an interview, you and mother will know what I will be looking for."

Rina's mother sputtered. Her father slowly started to turn red. Rina smiled impishly. Mrs Shinchu lost her composure and gave forth a torrent of merry laughter. Rina burst into giggles.

"Oh my baby," The woman reached out and embraced Rina, pulling her daughter away from Tsukune. "You are so precious."

"Phaaaw..." Mr. Shinchu shook his head. He looked Tsukune in the eye. "And for a moment I thought I was going to be able to marry one of them off..."

Whatever else Mr Shinchu had to say was lost. Tsukune was filled with a sense of alarm as urgent as if he had heard somebody crying out for help. Tsukune tensed and turned. He realized that he was suddenly facing the entrance to the school grounds. Danger had just arrived on campus.

(A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. Just a reminder, if you sign in to post a review I can reply.)


	178. Snap and Crack

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 178

Lieutenant Tanaka scanned the area and crowd out of habit. The last time he had visited his daughter's school had been frustrating, and even embarrassing. Dressed in slacks and a polo shirt, while walking with his wife, he didn't think many people would connect him with his previous visits to the campus. His wife and daughter had both come down on him over the winter break for how all of that had turned out. When Iris had invited her boyfriend over for supper once during the break, the boy had charmed Mrs. Tanaka with his manners and shyness. The lieutenant scanned the festival wondering if that boy was going to make an appearance.

Iris had been excited to inform her father that Aono Tsukune was going to be at the festival. Lieutenant Tanaka had mixed feelings about that young man being at his daughter's school. While Aono Tsukune had so far appeared serious and capable, the lieutenant was not pleased to think that somebody that had enemies was out in public around a crowd of potentially innocent bystanders, mostly young women, who could get hurt.

"Ito," Lily Tanaka said with a small elbow jab at her husband. "Quit frowning so much, or you'll frighten Iris.

"I'm not frowning," The lieutenant said with a frown. "I'm just looking for our daughter."

"You mean you're looking to see if Iris is with her boyfriend," Lily chided gently. "Relax. He is a sweet boy."

"If you say so," Ito grumbled, still scanning the area. He mentally noted down the location of a little ramen booth as a candidate for lunch later.

"It's a school festival," Lily gave her husband a smile. "What could really go wrong?"

XxxxxxxxxxX

Ijimi Ichi was feeling confident, almost cocky. He had been given an easy job and told that it was an important one. All he had to do was put on his disguise, pull his long knife, and make a scene of grabbing a hostage and dragging her into a building. He was to be seen in his disguise, hopefully having pictures and videos taken as he pulled his hostage out of sight. Once out of sight, he was free to do what he wanted, so long as he was careful to escape without his face being seen.

Ijimi Ichi had already planned out his actions. There was a ground floor classroom that had been made into a small art gallery where visitors were taking pictures and talking in quiet voices. As he waited for the preset time to count down, Ijimi Ichi picked out his target. She was a plump little thing that was manning the donations and sales table. He would pull his knife, grab her up by the hair, and then the yelling and screaming would start. He would drag her down the hall to the girls toilet, past enough people and windows that they were sure to be seen. As the clock ticked away, Ijimi Ichi moved behind a divider screen and pulled out his long scarf to get ready.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Ijimi Ni was feeling a rush of excitement. He was going to make his bosses proud, and have wild fun doing it. His plan was simple, direct, and was going to be the stuff of horror movies. He had identified the entrances to the girls' dorm. He was going to rush in, grab the first girl that came in reach, and threaten her with his knife until she started screaming. Then he would stand at the entrance for everybody to see as he teased and poked her a little. After he had everybody's attention, he would drag her into the building and really make her scream. When he was finished with her, he would set the building on fire and escape in the confusion.

Ijimi Ni just needed to make sure his scarf and knife were will displayed, his boss had told him. By borrowing the icons of terrorists, the attack would cause even more fear with a minimum of effort. Ijimi Ni liked that idea. He thought he might even make sure his victim would be found after he was done with her. A few scars on her naked body would really make an impression. He was almost drooling as he reached into his pocket for his scarf.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nanashi Gonbee had it all planned out. He was going to grab his sacrificial victim and drag her to the front entrance to the main school building. She would cry and scream, getting everybody's attention, even if he had to cut her up to get her to do it. Once he was in place and had his audience, Gonbee would shout out the crazy little speech he had memorized for the occasion. He would then kill his victim on the front steps of the school, before running into the building. Once out of sight, he would pull a quick change and escape out another way.

Nanashi Gonbee smiled as he thought about the fear and suffering he was going to cause. The spoiled children of Japan were in for a shock. With three attacks happening at the same time, it would seem like the 'terrorists' were everywhere. It would drive home the idea that everybody was vulnerable. He wanted the parents of Japan to feel fear and despair. He checked his watch with a smile. Soon...

Xxxxxxxxx

The school's clock tower chimed the hour.

Ijimi Ichi had his scarf in place and his knife in hand. He came out from behind the screen and his eyes fell on his intended target. She was cute and unaware of what was bout to happen to her. He closed in on her, hardly noticing the twins it floral print dresses that had just entered the room.

Xxx

The school's clock tower chimed the hour.

Ijimi Ni came out of the bushes. His face was hidden. His knife was held high. He rushed towards a small girl who looked like she was just enjoying some fresh air on the dorm steps. He gave a loud, warbling war cry.

Xxx

The school's clock tower chimed the hour.

Nanashi Gonbee only needed an instant to set his headscarf in place. He knew that it would be the scarf that people would see. Where a moment before he was all but invisible, as he drew out his long, curved knife, Gonbee knew he had transformed into something nobody would be able to ignore. He saw bright and smiling girl talking with what must be her parents, and in an instant he knew he had found his perfect sacrifice.

He didn't yell. He kept his knife held low. It was a quiet rush at a target that wouldn't even see him coming. Gonbee knew if he killed one of the parents he would get the girl to scream. He aimed for the man's flank. A quick upward stab would his his liver, making for a bloody death. Blood was good for causing Terror.

Gonbee smiled behind his scarf. The girl was starting to turn a little to the side. She might see him, but not in time to save her father.

CRACK

A sound split the air like a gun shot. Gonbee felt a cool touch at his throat. Suddenly everything went wrong.

XxxxxxxX

Tsukune knew something was about to happen. He couldn't say how he knew, but there was no denying that trouble was coming. With cell phones, hand signals, and quick words in passing, the Student Police were warned to be on the lookout for danger. Each member of the team became like hunters. They tried to be inconspicuous as the watched for their target.

Tsukune tried to think of what he could do. He didn't want to cause a panic with a general alarm signal. He needed to be ready to respond in any direction. He decided the best place to post himself would be near the main school building. He would be central to most of the campus and easy to find.

Tsukune tried to focus his thoughts. There was a danger at hand, but it was his duty to protect the peace and safety of everybody. He could feel energy filling him. It was more than just his usual nervous energy and youki. Tsukune felt like he would start glowing if he didn't keep his concentration. He forced himself to remain calm as he looked around, wishing he had the rest of his Student Police available.

Then came the flash of 'Intent.' For less than a heartbeat, Tsukune felt the presence of a killing aura. A quick look was all it took to find the danger. A man with his head wrapped in a scarf and holding a knife had appeared. He was facing away from Tsukune, intent on his target. The man's killing aura was focused in a single direction to the exclusion of all else.

Tsukune reached for his left wrist.

"Testsu Odari," Tsukune said with an icy voice. "Wake. Dance."

The iron braclet became like a living thing in Tsukune's hand. It transformed into long, supple coils. Tsukune sent his arm back and then forward. The length of Tetsu Odari moved. At the end of the first motion the end of the whip was already traveling at super sonic speeds, making it crack. And then it rushed forward to coil around the target's neck.

Tsukune didn't jerk back with his weapon. He simply planted his feet and held his ground. The man had not noticed his danger until his own momentum carried him a step too far.

XxxX

Gonbee knew he was in trouble when he felt the vice constricting around his neck. He almost went over backwards as his feet tried to out-run his upper body. Instead he used the sudden halt to stumble into a turn so he could face his attacker. With inhuman speed and strength, he lashed out with his knife to slice the whip that had caught him. He heard the ring of metal on metal as his strike did nothing more than to blunt the knife's cutting edge.

Tsukune saw the man turn and lash out and knew he was dealing wit an experienced fighter as well as a youkai. He had to end the fight before anybody got hurt. He jerked back with his right hand, pulling himself forward while keeping the whip tight, so he could grab Tyetsu Odari with his left hand. The man had leaned back to resist the pull, and that had been his mistake. As the man readied himself to strike forward, mistaking Tsukune's setup for an actual attack, Tsukune made his move.

Tsukune used all of his body weight and strength to jerk hard on Testu Odari with his left hand. At the same time he pivoted the right side of his body forward. Caught trying to bring his own attack forward, Gonbee was pulled forward, off balance, and into range. With all of his strength and momentum behind it, Tsukune sent his right fist, clutching the iron butt of Tetsu Odari, into the side of his opponent's head. Only the whip around his neck kept the limp body of the man from being sent flying.

XxxxxxxX

Ijimi Ni cried quietly on the ground. The small girl he had rushed towards had surprised him by simply leaning her upper body back out oh his reach while lashing out with one foot. The toe of her shoe had connected with his groin and that had been the end of the fight. Ijimi Ne couldn't even stand up. The force of the girl's kick had broken him. His manhood was crushed, and every time he moved a leg he could feel the stabbing agony of the broken bones of his groin grinding together. A cold sweat gripped him and his body became weak. All he could do was pant quietly on the ground.

XxxxxxX

Ijimi Ichi had realized too late that everything had gone wrong with his plan. His right forearm was broken, bending sharply where it shouldn't. Both shoulders were burning with pain from being dislocated. He had not recognized the twins as youkai when he had tried to attack the human girl, and they had rushed to her defense. He groaned in pain knowing that it was all over.

Try as he might, Ijimi Ichi couldn't think of a way to escape. The twins had hurried him out of the room and out of the building, and he had been powerless to resist. If they turned him over to the police, Fairy Tail would make sure he died. He needed a way to escape before he could be arrested, and then he would have to escape before Fairy Tail found out that he had failed.

XxxxxxX

Lieutenant Tanaka looked at the three 'terrorists' with a sick feeling in his stomach. Aono Tsukune had described the people looking for him as terrorists, but the lieutenant had not believed him. He tried to imagine the kind of anger, the kind of hate a person had to have in order to try to attack a school festival.

Lieutenant Ito Tanaka had been standing with his family, talking about nothing more important than their next snack, when he had heard the loud crack of a whip. He had turned enough to see a man coming at his back with a knife suddenly forced to change directions. After watching Aono Tsukune take the attacker down, Lieutenant Tanaka knew why the young man could be so confident.

After the attack, Lieutenant Tanaka had tried to call for support, only to be told by his captain that support was already on the way. The order had come from the Imperial Astrologer's office. The van that had arrived to pick up the 'terrorists' had arrived a short time later. The assistant to the Imperial Astrologist had been one of the people to arrive with the van. The assistant bound the groaning, broken man with silk cords before he was not too carefully put in the van. The other two men were tossed in the van like so much garbage. One had died of internal bleeding and shock. The one that had tried to stab the lieutenant gave him the shivers to look at. Not only was the man's neck broken, but his head was turned about in an unnatural way, while the rest of his body showed no sign of harm.

"You handled this well," Lieutenant Tanaka said to Aono Tsukune was the van left the campus.

"I'll go throw up when nobody is watching," Tsukune said with a grim smile. While he had suspected that he had killed the sorcerer that had tortured Kurumu, Tsukune had been left with enough doubt to keep it from bothering him. When he and Inari had fought Fairy Tail recently, Tsukune had been told that he had killed, but in the middle of that desperate brawl, he had not noticed. This time was different. It was one-on-one and when he had landed his killing blow he had felt the vibrations of the man's neck snapping through his hold on Tetsu Odari. It had been a deliberate strike. Tsukune felt like his stomach was filled with boiling sewage.

The only positive thing that Tsukune could see was that he and his fellow Student Police had protected the festival. The only people to get hurt were the criminals. But two of the criminals were dead. One was in police custody, but they were human, so it was likely to become a problem. Tsukune had tried to call his school's bus driver, but Lieutenant Tanaka had beaten him to the punch. While the the festival goers were all safe, the 'terrorists' had been seen and had nearly started a panic.

It wasn't long before Tsukune was in the Headmistress' office to give a report. Lieutenant Tanak was also with him, to add his supporting statement. Inari had caught up to her captain on his way to give his report and had decided to stick with him.

"A terrorist attack..." The headmistress frowned from behind her desk. "To think that Japan would have to suffer such things." She looked to Lieutenant Tanaka. "And you are telling me this has been going on for more than a year?"

"I am not free to give out information," Lieutenant Tanaka said. "But I have been investigating this group for a while. It is a part of the reason I was so interested in locating Mister Aono here. I have learned that this organization has encountered him before."

"Aono," The headmistress turned to him. "What can you tell me about these people?"

"I am a member of my school's Newspaper Club," Tsukune explained with a story he had planed for the next time a somebody came asking him questions. "During our club trips we sometimes ask questions or investigate mysteries. We helped solve the disappearances involved with the Witches Ranch development two years ago."

"I remember hearing about that," The headmistress nodded slowly.

"We went to visit a sea-side town the year after that," Tsukune went on. "Where we got caught up in a plot to take over the hotel we were staying at. The group wanted to push out the owners so they could take the place over and use to to raise money to fund their organization."

"This organization has been trying to establish itself in Japan for several years now," Lieutenant Tanaka spoke up. "While all information suggest that they are... not inhibited by boarders, they do not have much in the way coordination. With this attack blunted, from the way they have acted in the past, it should be a while before they are willing to commit any resources to anything but trying to cover their trail."

"But why here?" The headmistress wanted to know. "Why my school?"

"Fear," Tsukune said. "With the status of the families of your students, their attack could have touched off a wave of fear all across Japan."

"What about your school?" The headmistress demanded at Tsukune. "You've said yourself that your school has students from some of the oldest and most powerful families there are. Why isn't your school being bothered by these people?"

"Because we have our Student Police," Inari spoke up.

"Excuse me?" The headmistress turned to her.

"We are trained to keep a watch out for each other and the school," Inari explained.

"They depend on fear and secrecy," Tsukune took over. "If even a rumor of problem is heard by a member of the Student Police, it is taken seriously. Just a few weeks ago, Sansai Inari and I found some of them trying to sneak in close to the school by pretending to be contractors for the phone company."

"How did you discover them" The headmistress asked.

"There had been a sudden change in the service of our cell phones," Tsukune answered. "And I had been informed by Lieutenant Tanaka that my name had been heard in connection to some stolen telecommunication equipment."

"Lieutenant?" The headmistress looked to him.

"That's right," The lieutenant nodded.

"I see..." The headmistress leaned back in her chair as her mind processed what she had just learned.

It all made sense in a dark way. Her charges were the daughters of rich and elite families. A kidnapping for ransom was always a possibility. Likewise actions intended for revenge against their parents, or the companies they worked for or controlled. She remembered Aono's claim of being a nobody. The disposable nobody that could be sacrificed for the good of his school and the safety of his school mates. The headmistress considered the events of the day in conjunction to what she had known or suspected from before.

"Lieutenant Tanaka," The headmistress said at last as she leaned forward with a warm smile. "I would like to thank you for your assistance today." She looked to Tsukune. "And Mister Aono, you and your team of Student Police have exceeded my every expectation."

"I am glad I could help," The lieutenant said.

"We were just fulfilling our duty," Tsukune replied.

"Be that as it may," The headmistress said. "My students and our school were fortunate that you were hear today, and you have our thanks."

XxxxX

"Before I go and find my family," Lieutenant Tanaka said to Tsukune as they headed for the main entrance of the school building. "I just wanted to say thank you. I saw what you did for me."

"I was just doing my duty," Tsukune said. "I am hear to protect the peace and safety of everybody at the festival."

"I still don't like it that you are withholding information from me," Ito Tanaka said with a small frown. "But I can respect your dedication."

"Thank you sir," Tsukune replied.

"I understand that you are working towards a career with the police," Ito said.

"Yes," Tsukune said. "I have already applied to universities with police training programs."

"I am glad to hear it. If you need a letter of recommendation," Ito said. "Please do not hesitate to ask. I would be proud to help you."

"Thank you," Tsukune said.

(A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. Just a reminder, if you sign in to post a review I can reply.)

(( cough- fb -cough ))


	179. Flash Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 179

Tsukune wished that the excitement for the weekend could have been over after the attack. He would have preferred to be able to tell Moka and the others that, except for one attack, it had been a weekend of minor issues and nothing worth talking about. As it was, he knew he would have to report every small detail about the attack to the women in his life, no matter how much it would upset them.

He would have to tell them because they deserved to know what was going on, and because there was no way for him to gloss over the attack or to play it down. He knew that even if he swore his Student Police team to silence, that they would still spread tails about the weekend. It would be best if Tsukune told Moka and the others the whole truth before they heard wild rumors. Tsukune would have preferred to have nothing more to tell his girlfriends about the weekend than a bunch of dry facts about how well the Student Police had performed their job. Of course Tsukune knew life could never be that easy. He wondered if the frustrations fate kept handing him were a part of the price of having so many beautiful and special women in his life that loved him, and that he loved in return.

After leaving the headmistress' office, Tsukune made sure to be visible around campus. He met up with Yoshie and separated from Inari, and started to actively patrol the festival with strategic intent. Every student, human or youkai, that Tsukune knew the name of, he greeted with a warm smile and polite words. Tsukune concentrated on looking and feeling confident, secure, and friendly. Before the attack he had tried to be calm but professionally distant. After the attack Tsukune wanted to encourage everybody to feel safe and to enjoy the festival.

Tsukune let his picture be taken with students of the school. Sometimes one-on-one, other times with a group. A few times he even posed with a smile while cheek-to-cheek with a girl. He won some trinkets at a coin-toss booth, ate ramen and visited a 'maid cafe.' Yoshie was almost dizzy as she tried to keep up. At times it was almost like being on a date. At other times she had no idea what to think about what she was seeing.

At one point a woman in a yukata took Tsukune by the hand and dragged him to the booth run by a photography studio, where she and two other women had their pictures taken with him. Some of the pictures were friendly, others suggestively playful, and even a few looked almost like wedding photos. Through it all, Tsukune was a good sport and played along, even if his ears and neck did turn a little red. It wasn't until after a very suggestive group photo that Yoshie recognized the women as some of her teachers.

Tsukune was looking foreward to the end of the festival day as evening closed in. Unfortunately, the festival was scheduled to run into the late evening with the final event of the night being an informal dance in the gym. As soon as he had seen the dance on the schedule, Tsukune had been reminded of how close Valentine's Day was. When Aiko had caught up with him and told him his presence was expected at the dance, Tsukune started hoping for another attack.

XxxxxxxxX

The gym had been made over in typical fashion for the dance. Paper lanterns and bunting decorated the walls. The lights had been turned down to help create something suggestive of a romantic atmosphere. A long table held fruit punch and tea, and chairs had been set out in small clusters to help define the 'dance floor.' There was no stage, but a table was set up at one end of the dance floor with a sound system for playing music

When Tsukune entered the gym he was conscious of the attention that fell on him. He had avoided arriving early, and had waited until the very minute the dace was scheduled to start before entering. He carefully made his way around the gym to find a place near the sound table. He wanted to be seen, so everybody knew he was there to protect the peace, but he knew any wish to avoid attention would be in vain.

"Thank you everybody for coming," Aiko said in a slightly shaky voice into a microphone. She was standing in front of the sound table. Dressed in her best uniform with her hair and makeup done just right, she was a vision of modest, traditional beauty. "Because this is an informal event, please feel free to enjoy the music even if you are just dancing with friends and classmates. But before we begin, I would like to give a special thank you to some of the people that helped make this festival possible."

Aiko became a little more confident as she recited the small speech she had prepared. She took a little time to thank some of the local businesses for their support. She called off the names of the Festival Committee members that had helped plan everything and each one made a brief appearance as she did. Eventually, after thanking the Headmistress and the school faculty, Aiko reached the point Tsukune had felt coming.

"And now I would like to give a special recognition to someone that had been a big help to making this festival possible, and for it being so successful." Aiko said. Her voice gave away the her own excitement as she neared her goal. "Let us all show our appreciation for our friend and protector, Student Police Captain Aono Tsukune."

A cheer went up and all eyes turned in Tsukune's direction. He gave a smile and a wave from where he stood, but saw that he would not be able to beg off. Trying to not look nervous or annoyed, Tsukune walked onto the 'dance floor' and took up a place beside Aiko.

"Some of you know Aono Tsukune from our trip last Summer," Aiko said. "Where he and his friends put together a special Test of Courage for the sake of myself and my classmates so that we could have some special Summer memories from out trip. He was also the host of our school's representatives to his own school's annual festival, which helped to inspire our own festival and make it possible."

"What many of you don't know," Aiko went on. "Is that Aono Tsukune has been supporting our festival from almost the very beginning. He and I exchanged calls and emails so that he could share his experience with organizing his own school's festivals over the past three years, and help me to solve many problems before they could come up."

"In addition to his behind the scenes support," Aiko gave Tsukune a big smile. "Aono Tsukune and his team of Student Police came to our school to help protect the peace and security of our school and fellow students. I know that some of his team are even now patrolling out school to look out for us, but if any of you are in the gym, please come forward."

A total of fifteen Student Police were in the gym. Tsukune had hoped to lessen his own visibility by inviting the members of his team not on duty, and some who were, to be in the gym during the dance. As they came forward, Tsukune borrowed the microphone from Aiko. He called off the names, ranks, and years of each member of the Student Police he had brought along as a part of his team. He named the ones on duty patrolling the campus first, to make sure they received some recognition even if they were not able to make an appearance. When he was finished he handed the microphone back to Aiko.

"Now to open our dance," Aiko said. "I would like to invite the members of the Student Police to join us." She turned towards Tsukune and drew a breath.

"Ogono Aiko," Tsukune spoke up in a firm, clear voice. "In the spirit of partnership between our schools, my I have the honor of this dance with you?" Tsukune knew she had been about to ask him to dance, so he beat her to the punch. It gave him a chance to take control and to keep things more professional than personal.

"I would like that very much," Aiko said with a smile and a bow.

Aiko returned the microphone to the sound table and switched it off as the music started. It was an informal dance, so everybody could just relax and move to the music. Tsukune held out a hand to Aiko and drew her towards the center of the dance floor. Tsukune was careful to share only one dance with Aiko. At the end of the first song, he thanked her for the dance, gave her a small bow, and headed for the edge of the dance floor to make his escape.

It was then that events came together against Tsukune. Several young women approached him hoping for the next dance. There was some pushing for position among them. One of them stumbled and started to fall. As Tsukune moved to catch her the next song started; a quick-beat song that had been popular six months ago, and one that Tsukune knew well. Tsukune caught the girl with both arms in a slightly romantic pose. From the sound system came a synthesized voice that was half cheer and half battle cry.

"For the dance!" The words came out of the speakers facing the dance floor, as Tsukune turned about and eased the young woman into a safe standing position. It had been just a couple of steps that Tsukune had made in time to the music out of reflex. It wasn't a true dance, but it had been enough.

"Oh my god!" Somebody cried out. "It's you!"

Tsukune turned to see who had called out. It was a young woman he did not know dressed in casual clothing that flattered her athletic figure. She had an expression of excited surprise on her face.

"For the dance," She called out as she practically threw herself at Tsukune.

Tsukune caught the girl mostly to protect himself, and to keep her from getting hurt as well. Unfortunately that gave her a chance to get a hold on him. She tried to move closer to Tsukune while he tried to back away. Mostly in step with the music, it became a strange dance of its own.

"Aono-San," The girl gushed with excitement. "I am a huge fan. I saw your video during the Summer. And during the Winter break I saw the Sweetheart Cook and recognized her from when she danced with you. Oh my god. I wondered what had happened to you. I haven't seen you in anything else since that video." She giggled. "That kiss in the video was so hot! Whenever the Sweetheart Cook was talking about her boyfriend I thought she was talking about you. Was she? Are you really the sweetheart she is talking about?"

Tsukune was stunned by how excitedly and fast the young woman was talking. He couldn't get an answer out without cutting her off. At the same time she was clinging to him so tightly that he couldn't get away without possible hurting her.

"In your dance video you two moved so well together," The fan-girl continued. "I always wanted to have somebody to dance with me like that. And that kiss... Please tell me that was a real kiss." She paused at last and looked up into Tsukune's face with pleading eyes.

"Yes," Tsukune said with a curt nod. "She and I are still together. We are in the same class. And yes the kiss was real." Tsukune tried to slip from her grasp while he spoke. "Now if you will excuse me."

"Oh my god!" The young woman squealed, jumping up and down as she held on to Tsukune.

"Errrr," Tsukune was thinking that maybe a little harm would do the girl some good, or at least calm her down.

"Excuse me" Inari said as she placed a firm hand on the young woman's shoulder. "But I think you need to take a moment to calm down."

"But but but..." The young woman looked to Inari.

"You are causing a scene," Inari spoke in a firm voice as she pulled the fan-girl off her captain. "You need to cam down and compose yourself. Take a look around you."

The young woman did just that. All around the dace floor people were watching her. Inari put herself between Tsukune and the young woman, mostly facing her captain while she stood close to him.

"Oh!" The girl was quickly turning very red.

"If you will excuse us," Inari said, putting her hands on Tsukune's chest to turn him with her and away from the fan-girl. "The captain and I have something to do."

"I'm sorry," The young woman squeaked as she made a deep bow. Finally she hurried away, practically fleeing the dance floor.

"Thank you for the save," Tsukune gave Inari a grateful smile. "It looks like I owe you another one."

"Well that's three," Inari said without moving away from Tsukune. As she talked she kept gently guiding Tsukune in a small circle with her hands on his chest. "I am trying to save up as many favors as I can so I can trade them in on something big and special."

"I see," Tsukune said as he nodded slowly. "Maybe I should make sure to offer only specific rewards in the future then, so I don't end up with a debt I can't repay."

"Too late," Inari smiled. "You can't change the rules now."

"Speaking of rules," Tsukune smirked. "It seems like we are dancing."

"Yes it does," Inari agreed.

"We are in uniform," Tsukune reminded her as he came to a stop.

"I understand," Inari nodded with a small frown. "I will just have to wait until we are out of uniform." She took a small step back from him.

"We'll talk later," Tsukune offered.

"Yes sir," Inari replied with a small nod.

Tsukune took a quick look around and made his escape from the dance floor. Once off the dance flor it did not take him more than a few minutes to find his way to the exit. When he exited the gym the quiet of the night closed in around him. Tsukune gave a relieved sigh.

He walked the grounds for a while, enjoying the calm, until he found a bench not far from the dorm. It would be shaded by trees during the day. At night, the bench was lost in deep shadows. Tsukune decided to have a seat and enjoy a quiet moment. From his place in the shadows he looked out at the surrounding world.

"Nyan," Said a cat as it jumped up beside Tsukune.

"Do I know you?" Tsukune asked the cat as it climbed onto his lap.

The cat didn't answer. It settled itself into place on Tsukune's lap and started to purr. He didn't have anything he had to rush of to do for the moment, and the cat wasn't hurting anything, so he let it be, petting it idly.

"Captain?" Someone called out in a low voice.

"Yes?" Tsukune looked around to see who was talking. He spotted Kris coming towards him.

"Do you have a moment?" Kris asked as he came closer.

"Sure," Tsukune nodded. "Have a seat. Is there something wrong?"

"Not yet," Kris said as he sat down. "That is why I wanted to talk with you."

"What is it?" Tsukune questioned.

"This is strange," Kris began. "I never even thought something like this would come up, but maybe it has to do with all the girls around here." He gave a heavy sigh.

"Go ahead," Tsukune prompted.

"Well, I mean... Captain I know you are popular with girls and know how to understand them," Kris tried to express his thoughts. "But having so many girls around me at one time..." He sighed again. "I'm sorry, Captain. It's just that the girls wanted to talk to me, and it felt good to be so popular. And after the attack today, it was like the girls just couldn't stay away."

"Alright," Tsukune said to show he was listening.

"Well it felt good to be getting so much attention," Kris said. "And they kept asking me questions about what kinds of things I liked. Before I knew what was happening, they were asking questions about you too. I was careful no to say anything dangerous, or at least I tried not to, but... Captain, I think I might have said too much, but I can't even be sure what I said." He gave Tsukune a pained look. "It's just that one moment there were these girls talking and laughing, and in the next the all got quiet and were looking at each other."

"And then what happened?" Tsukune asked.

"They ran off laughing and blushing!" Kris looked nervous as he answered.

"I see," Tsukune said. He ran down the current patrol schedule in his mind. "Head on over to the dance. You will find Lieutenant Inari there. Ask her to come find me by the main building."

"Yes sir," Kris said getting to his feet. He hurried off, hoping he wasn't in trouble, or at least too much trouble.

"If you will excuse me, Neko," Tsukune said as he eased the cat from his lap. "I need to go and see your Nee-San."

The cat was reluctant to give up its place. In the nature of cats, it seemed to become boneless and double in weight as Tsukune tried to lift it from his lap. When he finally had it free from his lap, it suddenly became tense and bounded away from him. It shot him a look from the edge of a planter.

"Nyaaa," It complained once before disappearing from sight.

XxxxX

"Captain," Tama said in happy surprise when she saw Tsukune coming towards her. She was patrolling the main school building, but her watch was almost over. Seeing her handsome captain coming her way made her smile. It would be just like a romantic story if he was coming to her at the end of her shift to invite her to the dance.

"Tama," Tsukune said as he approached. "How are you doing? Anything going on?"

"I'm fine," Tama said. "And everything's quiet." She moved to walk beside her captain, rubbing her shoulder against his arm.

"That's good," Tsukune said with a smile and a nod as they walked. "And are you getting along with the students here?"

"Yeah," Tama said. "It is so strange. Before... In middle school I had a few friends, but it was like I was the friend they wanted to talk to when their other friends were busy. It was kind of the same way back at school until I joined the Student Police. But here, it's like they want to talk to me even when they are in a group."

"You are more confident now," Tsukune said. "And it shows.

"I was even invited to hang out after my shift," Tama said, looking up at her captain. "Some of the girls here are planing a dorm party they said. It will be first years, they said they will be watching a movie and eating ice cream... and talking about boys."

"I see," Tsukune nodded. "As long as you are careful, I hope you have a good time. Just be sure you are ready in time in the morning."

"I can go?" Tama beamed.

"Go," Tsukune said. "I'll even take the rest of this watch for you."

"Thank you Captain Tsukune," Tama hugged him tightly for a moment.

"See you in the morning," Tsukune said.

Tsukune watched the young cat-girl bound off happily. He had not been surprised by what she had said. In fact, it had been about what he had expected. The fact that it was first year girls that had invited Tama to hang out was something he had not thought of however. Kris had night monitor duty. That only left Inari. Tsukune continued the patrols of the main building as he waited for his lieutenant.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" Inari asked when she arrived.

"Yes I do," Tsukune said. "I wanted to ask you something. Were you invited to go anywhere when you are off duty later?"

"How...?" Inari was stunned. "Captain, is their something going on?" Her body had tightened up and she was looking around for any signs of danger.

"So that is a yes?" Tsukune asked.

"I was invited to girls' night in the dorms," Inari said carefully. "More than once actually."

"You must have turned them down," Tsukune guessed. "That's why you keep getting invitations."

"I did turn them down," Inari eyed her captain. "How did you know?"

"Kris told me that some girls had pumped him for information," Tsukune answered. "He, Tama, you, and myself share a room. He has night duty,so Kris will be out of the room. Tama was invited to a girls' night by some first years. You were invited to hang out after shift as well. Do you see a pattern here?"

"You're being targeted," Inari said as a dark look came over her face. "What is it that they want?"

"I don't want to think about it," Tsukune said. "Instead, I am going to head them off."

"Oh?" Inari looked interested.

"Here's the plan," Tsukune smiled. "I want you to go on back to the dance. Any time one of the students here tries to get you into a conversation, I want you to find an opening to complain about how I am going to be walking patrol all night. It doesn't mater what it is you say exactly, just so whomever you talk to gets the idea that I will be out from the dorms all night. Between that and a locked window, I should be able to sleep soundly."

XxxxxxxX

Inari had trouble keeping a smile from her face. She could not believe her luck. Tsukune had just handed her a golden opportunity. The fact that her attempts to fight a smile were making her scowl helped her. Young women who she had talked with previously kept asking her if there was anything wrong. Now that Inari was aware of their plan, even if she did not know the whole of it, she was able to spot the conspirators by their nervousness.

"...Is there something the mater?" was an open invitation for Inari to plant her seeds of misinformation.

"I'm just worried about my captain," Inari said when the timing was right. "He works so hard but forgets to take care of himself..." She would spend a few moments building him up before complaining that he didn't take the time to rest when he should. She would talk about how he planed to spend most of the night patrolling the festival and the campus in general, instead of spending the night sleeping. She even added that because she was second in command of the team, she had to remain in the dorms with the others because there was no telling where the captain might be, and somebody had to be available if any problems came up. "And I was looking forward to sharing the room with him. I like being able to look at his sleeping face."

By the time Inari returned to the dorms, it was with a sense of a mission completed. She knew from the looks she had seen and a few conversations she had overheard, that there would be young women prowling the campus hoping to get caught and scolded by Tsukune. Once back in the dorm room, Inari drew Tsukune aside.

"Captain," Inari said. "You should go to our room now, but keep the lights off. If anybody peeks in you need to be out of sight."

"Alright," Tsukune nodded before slipping off.

With the lights off and the curtains closed, Tsukune dressed for bed. Inari had refused any invitations to be somewhere else. Along with the misinformation she had spread, any would be visitors in the night should be thoroughly discouraged. It had not occurred to him that that in solving one potential problem, he had created a new one.

Inari entered the room with a grin. Tsukune had given her an opportunity and she fully intended to use it. She was careful to keep the door closed as much as possible as she entered the dark room, and that it was closed tightly behind her.

"Tsukune," She said in a low voice. "Keep as close to the wall as you can and don't speak." She heard him move a little in the bed. "I'm turning the light on."

Tsukune, Inari saw, was in bed and under the covers. From the window he would be hard to see even if the curtains were open wide. Inari went to the window.

"I am going to make a show of being in the room alone," She told Tsukune softly.

Without giving him a chance to respond, or more likely argue, Inari pulled the curtains about half way open. She opened the window and looked out, scanning the area for anybody watching as she made a show of enjoying a little fresh air. Next she closed the window and pulled the curtains mostly closed. Gathering her things for a bath, Inari left the lights on, and Tsukune trapped in place, as she left the room.

When Inari returned she was carrying her uniform and bathing supplies, and was dressed in a simple robe. She moved to stand so that her shadow would fall on the curtains, and if anybody managed to peak, they would only see her and maybe a sliver of the room. Putting on her show, Inari went about her business for getting ready for bed. She made sure everything she would need in the morning was laid out, and everything else was packed away. When she removed her robe, she was turned half away from Tsukune, while wearing only her panties. She pulled on a nightshirt before sitting on Tsukune's bed and taking a little time to brush out her hair. With her face turned away from the window she smiled. From the outside, she looked like any other young woman getting ready for bed alone. While she could explain her actions to Tsukune that way, the truth was that she was enjoying the opportunity to give her captain a little flirtatious show. She wanted her captain thinking of her as a woman, and was not going to pass up a chance to remind him that she was.

Finally she put an end to her show. She did her little bit at the window for another breath of fresh air, and to see if anybody was watching. She saw light reflecting back from a pair of glasses in the shadows.

"Ahhhhh," Inari gave a heavy sigh. "Captain... You should be with me, not out there in the cold."

Inari closed and locked the window and pulled the curtains tightly closed as well. She stood In front of the closed curtains so her shadow could be seen as she bent over to ready a bed. At last, Inari turned out the light and climbed into Tsukune's bed.

"What are you doing?" Tsukune demanded in a quiet whisper.

"Protecting my captain," Inari whispered back. "Now shhh."

In silence, Inari and Tsukune lay in the same bed. Inari tried to listen to the sounds coming in from the outside, but the racing of her own heart made it heard. It was several minutes later that something moved int the bushes outside.

"Do you think they're gone?" Inari whispered.

"Five minutes," Tsukune whispered back.

Inari stared a slow count to three hundred. As she listened for movement outside, she was aware of how close Tsukune was to her in the bed. Her back was to him, but she could feel his body heat. She knew from the first two nights of the trip that he was wearing pajamas. She and Tama had both been a little disappointed by that. She had seen Tsukune dressed out in shorts for P.E. a few times, so it wasn't hard for Inari to imagine him on a pair of boxers. While images of Tsukune floated through her mind, Inari kept counting. When she reached two hundred and forty one, the bushes moved again; twice.

"Now they are gone," Tsukune whsipered.

"That's four you owe me," Inair whispered back. She quickly slipped from his bed to her own before he could argue. She immediately noticed how cold her bed felt after leaving the warmth of Tsukune's.

Tsukune didn't say anything. He knew that it would be pointless to argue, and that it was likely to undo all the subterfuge of him not being there if he tried. Instead, Tsukune tried to ignore the scent that Inari had left in his bed and meditated until sleep came for him.

(A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. To scott amendt, and my other readers, if you sign in to post a review I can reply to you, and you can also add this or other stories to your favorites to receive email notifications of updates.)

(( cough- fb -cough ))


	180. Mission Accomplished

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 180

By morning word had spread that Tsukune was famous. Like all good gossip it had changed in the retelling, but the core was still correct. Tsukune had done a dance video for an arcade game with the Sweetheart Cook, and the two of them were in a relationship. During breakfast in the cafeteria, Tsukune was approached for an autograph. The number of people wanting to take a picture with him increased ridiculously. Just before lunch, Tsukune spotted girls holding obentos and plates of food watching him.

XxxxxxXxxxxX

Kurumu had been excited to receive Tsukune's email while she was picking at her lunch. She had suffered through her lonely weekend catching up with schoolwork, leaving her in a dark mood. Tsukune's email had been the pick-me-up that she had needed.

_"I am missing you very much,"_ Tsukune's message had said. _"I am sorry I couldn't spend some time with you this weekend. I am surrounded by your fans. One of them likes to dance and recognized me. Now your fans are trying to offer me food to see how I compare their cooking to yours. I tell them that you are a better cook, because of all the love you put into what you are making."_

Tsukune's message made Kurumu feel warm and fuzzy all over. She was tempted to go and visit Tsukune right away, but managed to hold back. What he was doing at the moment was every bit as important to him as her work was to her. This could be a good foundation moment for his career, or it could just be something good for the school. Ether way, Tsukune would want to do his best, and Kurumu knew that if she were to go and see him, it would just cause a distraction he didn't need at the moment. Her resolve to respect the work he was doing did not keep her from prancing about the house giggling.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

The Public Address system chimed and an announcement filled the air. The Masako Shoken Girls Academy Festival was now closed. Everybody was thanked for coming and participating, and wished a safe trip home.

The Student Police and the Festival Committee did a sweep to make sure all the guests were gone even as students and booth workers started cleaning up and tearing down. Tired faces replaced the happy smiles as young women carried sacks of trash and pushed brooms and mops. Even as they complained about the cleaning up, many were already talking about what they hoped to do for the festival next year.

Finally all of the booths were cleared out. The only people left on campus were faculty, students, and Tsukune's team of Student Police. It was time for the visiting students to pack up their things to leave as well. Once he had his own bag packed, Tsukune called for the bus to come and pick them up. Inari supervised the final packing while Tsukune went to have a final meeting with the headmistress.

XxxxxxxX

"You and your people did an excellent job this weekend," The Headmistress said. "In the future, I hope that I can call upon your services again."

"I will be graduating soon," Tsukune said. "But the Student Police will still be there. Matsumoto Akira will be in charge next year, and he has shown a good talent for leading others."

"And what are your plans for after graduation?" The woman asked.

"I am going to university and then to the National Police for a few years," Tsukune said. "I want to see if I can make my own security company successful."

"I wish you well," The headmistress said. "I will be sure to stay in touch in case we ever need your services here."

"Thank you," Tsukune said.

"Now I have something for you and your people," The headmistress reached into her desk. She pulled out a stack of red envelopes bound together by a rubber band. She also pulled out a larger envelope of off-white. "This is for you," She offered Tsukune the large envelope. "For your hard work and for the support you have given my students."

"Thank you," Tsukune accepted the envelope.

"And these are for your people," She handed him the bundle. "I know that they all worked hard this weekend and deserve recognition for their efforts."

"Thank you again," Tsukune said for lack of anything better. "I am sure they will be glad to know their efforts were appreciated."

"I wish you well in the future, Aono Tsukune," The headmistress said. "And that your return trip to your school is an uneventful one."

"I wish you a good evening," Tsukune said, glad to be dismissed at last.

XxxxxxxX

There was a bit of an impromptu party in front of the main school building while waiting for the bus to arrive. Rina was hanging on Kris' shoulder and teasing him. Yoshie was visiting with Usa and the twins. Small gifts were being given to the Student Police , and contact information was being traded back and forth. It wasn't as festive as the going away party that Aiko and the others had been thrown back at the Youkai Academy at the end of their visit, but the spirit was the same. Bright wishes for the future and for friendships.

When the bus arrived it was time to part ways. There were lots of hugs and a few tears, but smiles were shared all around. Tsukune had a pocket full of notes from young women, but so did everybody else. Kris looked like he was torn between relief at leaving and depressed at not being allowed to stay. Once the bus was on its way, and safely off the campus, Tsukune felt his shoulders relax a little. Inari was seated beside him, leaning against him a little with a smile.

"Are you glad to be headed back?" Inari asked Tsukune.

"Yes I am," Tsukune nodded with a grin.

"Me too," Inari rubbed her shoulder against him.

The bus was filled with idle chatter. Girls talked about fashions, food, and friends. The few boys talked about all the girls, and food, and friends. Tsukune listened with half an ear as he thought about what was ahead.

Xx

"Alright everybody," Tsukune called out as his team climbed off the bus, back under the barrier at last. "I have one more piece of business to take care of, so gather around."

Twenty relaxed if slightly tired faces looked at Tsukune as they gathered together, bags in hand. Tsukune knew they had to be looking forward to their own beds and rooms and fresh clothes, so he didn't want to keep them. He pulled out the bundle of red envelopes.

"You all did good work this weekend," Tsukune said. "The headmistres of the school wanted me to give you something in recognition of all that you did. When I call your name, come get your envelope. After that, you are dismissed. Rumi..."

The Student Police trickled away. Sometimes they would wait for a friend, other times they would go on ahead on their own. All of them wore a smile. Inside the envelopes was a token of appreciation they could appreciate. Twenty Five Thousand Yen was a nice sum for three days work. Tsukune suspected that the local merchants were going to be in for a nice little boost in business.

Inari was the last one remaining with Tsukune. The others had already left, and even the bus had pulled away. He gave her a warm smile and held out an envelope with her name on it.

"Lieutenant Sansai Inari," Tsukune said. "Thank you for all of your hard work."

"Thank you for asking me to come," Inari said as she accepted the envelope. "It really meant a lot that you asked me to be a part of your team."

"Inari," Tsukune said openly. "You have already more than proven your ability to me. I will always want you to be on my team."

"Really?" Inari said.

"Really," Tsukine nodded.

"Then you have a deal," Inari moved in close. "I will be on your team." She was chest to chest with Tsukune and looking up into his face with a smile on her own. "I want to stay with you, Tsukune."

"Inari," Tsukune said gently. "You and I will have to have a talk someday soon, but not right now."

"Awww," Inari pouted. "Why not?"

"Look up," Tsukune said as he stared waking backwards.

"Huh?" Inari looked up. Above her was the red sky of the barrier, made dark by the late hour. The red moon was nearly half full and low above the trees. A shape, a dark silhouette against the sky became clear as it came closer, wings flapping. "What?" Inari wondered as it started to dive towards Tsukune. "Watch out!" Inari cried.

She looked to where Tsukune was standing, turned towards the new arrival. He had his feet planted firmly and a smile on his face. Inari was given a moment to stand confused, and then Kurumu crashed into Tsukune, hugging him tightly as they spun around together.

Inari understood what was going on. She also understood why her talk with Tsukune was going to have to wait. The succubus was the first one to arrive, but Inari knew the others would be following soon enough.

"Tsukune," Inari called out, interrupting a rather wet kiss. "I will see you in the morning."

"Good night, Inari," Tsukune said. "And thank you for everything."

"Oh, and Captain," Inari called back one more time. "I don't feel obligated or anything."

Tsukune blinked in confusion until Kurumu recaptured his attention.

Inari retreated to the dorms It was too late to go shopping, and she had school in the morning. Besides, in the morning she would get to see Tsukune again. Thinking about the morning to come, Inari smiled.

XxxxxxXxxxxX

Tsukune walked back to the student Village with Kurumu riding on his back. She kissed and nibbled his ear as they went, telling him how much she had missed him and how much she loved him. Tsukune told her about her fans and how popular she was. He didn't bother going to Kurumu's house because he knew she wasn't ready to leave his side just yet. He went to the manor where he saw lights glowing in the windows.

"Ruby," Tsukune called out. "I'm home."

"Master," Ruby cheered as she hurried to him. "Welcome home." She hugged him as best as she could with Kurumu still clinging to his back.

Moka, Mizore, and Yukari appeared together behind Ruby. Kurumu resisted Mizore's and Yukari's attempted to dislodge her, but yielded to Moka. Tsukune hugged Yukari and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Mizore claimed a kiss for herself that made Tsukune feel warm all over. Moka shared a kiss with Tsukune that was long and deep. Tsukune decided that it was good to be back. Before excusing himself to go wash and change, Tsukune asked Ruby to fix him something to eat.

"Tsukune," Moka said as she followed him up stairs. "How was your trip?"

"It went well," Tsukune said. "But I am glad that it is over."

Seeing that she was unwilling to wait, Tsukune started giving Moka a report on how the weekend went. He concentrated on the most important things. When he told her about the attack she frowned, but cheered up when she heard how it had turned out, and that he had escaped injury. He told her about the foiled raid on his room the night before, and about the pocket full of notes he had collected.

After refreshing himself, Tsukune returned to the down stairs to eat. After a quick meal, Tsukune repeated his report to the others, with Yukari sitting on his lap. After he had delivered his summery, his friends started in with questions to draw out the details of the trip he had skipped over. As Tsukue shared the events and details of his trip and the festival, he took notice of the way his friends behaved.

Tsukune wondered if his close friends had come to some kind of understanding while he had been away. He knew that Kurumu and Moka had worked out some kind of understanding before he left, because they had stopped fighting so much over him. Yukari was much like her usual self, except calmer about trying to get attention from himself and Moka. Mizore's welcoming kiss had been bolder than normal for her, and every time Tsukune made eye contact with her she would smile and blush, but not look away as she would before.

Eventually all the questions had been asked and answered. The hour had gotten late and there was school in the morning. Tsukune announced his intention to go to bed. At first nobody moved. Tsukune stood up and wondered if he should offer guest rooms or to show somebody to the door.

Mizore stood up and crossed over to Tsukune while the others hesitated. She reached up to put her arms around his neck and drew him into a kiss. Tsukune allowed himself a moment to enjoy the feel of her mouth on his.

"Tsukune," Mizore said. "I will be in my room up stairs if you want me for anything."

"Alright," Tsukune said, a little puzzled. "Good night, Mizore."

"Good night," She left him with a smile and a wink.

"I guess I should get going," Kurumu was next to stand up. "I am sure you and Moka have some catching up to do." She gave Tsukune a hug and a kiss, lingering to rub her chest against his. "But I don't have any work this week, so you better take some time for me soon."

"I will," Tsukune promised. "Good night."

"Good night," Kurumu let go of him and looked over her shoulder. "Come on Yukari. It's time for little girls to go to bed."

"I am just as tall as you are," Yukari said as she stood up.

"Only until you lie down," Kurumu said as she cupped her own breasts in her hands.

"It's all about breasts with you," Yukari complained.

"No," Kurumu argued. "It's all about Tsukune. And having large breasts means I have more to feel him with."

Yukari gave Kurumu a sour look, unable to think of a comeback that didn't sound childish. She settled for pushing past the succubus to hug Tsukune good night. The pair of them left the house, resuming their bickering as they went.

"Moka?" Tsukune said to her once they were alone in the sitting room.

"I knew you would be returning today," Moka said as she stood up. "So we came over this afternoon with everything we would need for school in the morning."

"I see," Tsukune said, holding his arms open to her. "Is there anything you would like to do before going to bed?"

"I can think of a few things that I would like," Moka answered as they embraced. After a kiss she continued talking. "But we don't have to postpone going to bed to do them." She smiled impishly. "Turn around."

Tsukune gave her a questioning look but did as he was told. Moka promptly hopped up onto his back when he presented it to her. She kissed his cheek even as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Take me up stairs," Moka instructed.

"Yes, Dame Moka," Tsukune obeyed.


	181. Disco Inferno

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 181

With all that had been happening lately, Tsukune had almost forgotten about Valentine's Day. Even if he had forgotten, if he had forgotten the work he had put in on the dance scheduled for that evening, and that he was looking forward to dancing with Moka, he was reminded of the holiday first thing in the morning.

"Tsukune," Moka's voice whispered in his ear. "Time to wake up."

"Mmmmmmorning," Tsukune smiled as he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a sexy, naked, pink-haired, red-eyed Moka smiling at him.

"I am not waiting this year," Moka said. "I made sure I had this ready before I came over yesterday." She handed Tsukune a small box. "Happy Valentine's." She said.

"Thank you," Tsukune said, accepting the box and offering her a kiss.

In the box was a simple chocolate heart with the kanji for 'love' carved in it. Looking at it, Tsukune knew that Moka had made a special effort. The heart was a swirled blend of light and dark chocolate, with black flecks throughout. Moka lifted the heart from the box and fed it to Tsukune with a mischievous smile on her lips that made Tsukune suspicious.

"Do I want to know?" Tsukune asked after he had swallowed the last bite.

"Maybe," Moka said. "But I am not going to tell you."

XxxxxXxxxX

"Good morning," Kuna said to Yukari as the young witch made her way to their kitchen for breakfast. Kuna had an apron tied on over her uniform and was putting breakfast on the table for the two of them.

"Good morning, Kuna," Yukari replied with a small smile. She offered her housemate a small, oval box of chocolates. "Happy Valentine's day. Thank you for your support and help with everything." She gave the obligation chocolates to the other girl. The gesture earned her a big smile, a warm hug, and a quick kiss.

"Thank you so much," Kuna said after the kiss. "I'll be right back." She hurried from the kitchen. She was back in less than a minute, a little breathless from her rush. "I was going to give these to you later. Happy Valentine's Day, Yukari." Kuna handed her housemate a small heart-shaped box of chocolates.

"Thank you," Yukari said as she accepted the chocolates.

"I just wanted to tell you," Kuna said. "That I feel very luck to know you, and I think a lot of you. You are very special."

"Thank you," Yukari said again, because she couldn't think of anything better. She gave the other girl a hug.

As they ate breakfast together, as the did every day now, Yukari wondered about her relationship with her housemate. It was a question that Yukari revisited often. She knew that Kuna had feelings for her in a romantic way. Yukari wasn't sure how she felt about that. Kuna was four years, almost five years older than she was. That didn't bother her because that put Kuna in the same age as Tsukune and Moka, who Yukari had lusted after for the longest time. Yukari knew she liked Kuna, but she couldn't quite define in what way. They were friends, of that there was no doubt. But there was something else between them as well.

Yukari wondered if their was even a label for what she and Kuna had. What had started as an excited kiss over the Winter break had continued. Yukari didn't want to admit it to her friends on the Newspaper Club, but she and Kuna had kissed with increasing frequency. About once a week or so they bathed together, with a lot of extra touching as they helped each other wash. Yukari didn't have any romantic ideas about Kuna, she didn't think, but she had discovered that she liked spending time with her, and that the attention she received made her feel good.

Yukari finally decided, as she usually did, that it was a question she would have to answer at another time. With breakfast finished it was time to get ready for school. While she had decided to forgo any mischievousness, Yukari still had chocolates she wanted to give Tsukune.

XxxXxxXxxX

Tsukune got ready for his day, trying to keep a positive outlook. Mizore drew him aside on his way to breakfast and presented him with a small box of chocolate snowflakes. Tsukune thanked her with a kiss and a cuddle in the hallway. At breakfast, Ruby served a high protein meal, and gave Tsukune a pack of chocolate flavored stomach medicine. He thanked her with a smile and a pat on the bottom. While it was pleasant way to start the morning, it all reminded Tsukune of the coming trials of the day ahead of him.

Kurumu greeted Tsukune as he stepped out side to go to school. She had her sweater off and her blouse half unbuttoned. Resting on her cleavage was a chocolate bonbon. Tsukune knew that there was only one way he would be allowed to accept her offering, and that if he didn't play along, Kurumu would let it melt where it was and then complain to him all day about it. If he didn't have a long day ahead, Tsukune would have let it melt just for the fun he and Kurumu could have as he cleaned up the mess later. As it was, she squealed happily as Tsukune used his lips to pluck the piece of chocolate from it's resting place.

Yukari met Tsukune just three steps from the manor, where she handed him a batch of chocolate, heart shaped cookies. Tsukune thanked her, popped one into his mouth, and then quickly returned to the manor to drop off the rest. There was no reason for him to carry them around all day, letting them get crushed and broken, and he wasn't going to try to eat them all at once.

Once the group was assembled, they headed off to school. When Inari met them on the way to school, she walked up beside Tsukune with a smile that showed more than a touch of anxiousness. She held out a small heart-shaped box.

"Tsukune," Inari said as she tried to ignore the dark looks the others gave her. "Please accept this from me."

"Thank you," Tsukune said. As he accepted the box and their hands touched, Tsukune remembered her parting words from the night before, and understanding of what she meant dawned on him.

Kokoa joined up with the others soon after. While she had a smile for Moka, she only gave Tsukune a frustrated look. Of the Newspaper Club, she was the most accepting of Inari's presence each morning.

The morning progressed as Tsukune had known it would. Four different girls ran up to him on his way across the campus to offer him chocolate. Their faces were red and their voiced wavered as they addressed him.

"Aono Sempai, please..." Tsukune tried to refuse once, wish earned him a thump on the shoulder from Kurumu when the girl almost burst into tears. After that he was resigned to his fate.

His shoe locker was filled with offerings once again. Tsukune left them there rather than be burdened with them all day. Besides, he knew that there would be more later, and hoped the sight of a full locker would discourage some people from leaving more. Two more girls approached him on the way to class. Once in the classroom, Tsukune put the six gifts of chocolate he had accepted on his desk with the nine that were waiting for him.

"Aono-San," The girl Yuuka said as she approached his desk.

"Good morning," Tsukune greeted her.

"Good morning," Yuuka said. "I wanted to give you this," She held out a small bundle of pink wrapping paper. "Ryu said you helped him."

Tsukune cast a look over to where Ryu was sitting on his desk. He had a huge smile on his face and a box of chocolates in his hand. He saw Tsukune looking in his direction and gave a thumbs up.

"Congratulations," Tsukune said to Yuuka, accepting her small token. "I wish you both the best."

"Thank you," Yuuka said with a smile. She went back to her desk and shared a smile and a quick kiss with Ryu.

While Valentine's Day and all it's trimmings were the main topic of the day, Tsukune's trip to the human world, to a human school, was also a popular topic for gossip. While Tsukune did his best to hide his embarrassment over the girls that approached him, he was also approached by the captains for most of the athletic clubs.

"Congratulations," The captain of the track club said to Tsukune with a slap on the shoulder. "Maybe next year we'll get to compete."

The same sentiment was expressed over and over again. While it was important to keep the nature of the Youkai Academy a secret, the members of the athletic clubs wished that they could interact with other school, even if it was in informal matches that didn't count towards any leagues or awards. With the plan to include more humans in the next school year, Tsukune thought that more inter-school activities were likely.

The best news of the day, to Tsukune anyway, was the suspension of any 'Human World' exercises. Instead, everybody in the third year classes were given surveys and worksheets to complete. The paperwork was to help assess the student's understanding of the human world, and their plans for after graduation. With the exception of the paperwork, the afternoon was all self study. Tsukune decided to take advantage of the opportunity. Once he finished his paperwork and turned it in, he excused himself, invoking his Student Police authority to leave class early.

Instead of heading back to the village, Tsukune took care of his responsibilities. He reported in to the Board Chairman on how the weekend went. From there, Tsukune went to the school gym to see how things were going for the dance. The Dance Committee, it turned out, had also managed to escape classes early. Together they were able to finish getting decorations in place, and tables and chairs set up. Once everything was in place, it was time to get himself ready.

Tsukune left the campus behind most of the other students. His bundles of chocolates were cumbersome but not heavy. Once back at the manor he entrusted the chocolates to Ruby and headed up stairs to get ready. He was looking forward to seeing and dancing with Moka.

XxxxxxX

There was something so right about the little black dress, Tsukune decided. Moka's dress hugged her body in a most flattering way. It was a strapless number that she had accessorized with a black, knit shawl that she could drape over her shoulders if the air got chilly. Tsukune allowed himself to admire Moka's smooth arms and legs as well as the curves of her figure.

"Y-you look beautiful," Tsukune said.

"Thank you," Moka said with a sweet smile. "You're looking nice this evening."

Tsukune was dressed in a black vest and trousers with a red shirt. He had not planed out his clothing, but had instead gone with what Ruby had recommended. It turned out to be a good choice. Not only did he match Moka, but he also matched Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Inari. Yukari had tried for an elegant look in a long black, off the shoulder dress that was slit up the sides. While it was nice, her body didn't quite have the curves to give it the impact she had hoped for. Kurumu and Mizore had both gone for a red, Chinese mini dress with short sleeves. Kurumu's dress had a cutout that displayed her cleavage, while Mizore's dress was backless to a daring degree. They had run into each other on their way to meet Tsukune, and he had caught them glaring at each other. He had to admit that they were very nice to look at, and told them so, which seemed to settle them down a little. Inari had been standing with some of her friends out side of the dance when Tsukune and the others arrived. She was wearing a black and red yukata with matching stockings. With her hair done up she was very pretty.

"Tsukune," Moka said, holding his arm in hers as they entered the gym. "Are you sure you want to dance with me tonight?"

"Of course I do," Tsukune said to her in all seriousness. "I've been looking forward to dancing with you."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Moka tested him. "You can dance with the others."

"Moka," Tsukune said to her with a small frown. "I know I am weak and selfish. I know you deserve better than me. But I want to spend the evening with you. Yes I care about the others, but tonight is your night, and that is how it should be."

"Are you sure?" Moka pressed a little.

"You will always come first," Tsukune said.

"I had better," Moka said with a smile.

XxxxX

True to his word, Tsukune danced with Moka. During the slow dances they held each other close and moved to the music together. During the casual, faster songs, Tsukune and Moka danced together, with the rest of the group dancing close around Tsukune as well. Tsukune put up with the flirtatious bumping and rubbing, but was careful of where his hands were at all times. Through it all, Tsukune had a good time. He had even forgotten that it was Monday, until he was reminded.

It had started over by the refreshments table. A little too much excitement and passion turned a disagreement into something more. Next came the pushing and name calling. The refreshments table was banged against. It rocked one way before tipping back, only to be banged again. Over it went, spilling its burden onto the dance floor. Somebody tried to jump clear, tangling with an extension cord as they landed in the wrong place. There was a spark as an ornamental lantern was pulled free.

Paper and painted decorations caught the spark and caught fire. People were already yelling, upset over the punch and chips that had covered the dance floor, staining dresses and causing falls. The fire spread quickly before somebody cried out in alarm. An edge of panic started to build. Tsukune gathered himself and took stock of who he could call on for help.

And then the fire alarm sounded. The fire had gotten hot enough to set off the sprinkler system. Water sprayed over the gym, putting out the fire and putting an end to the dance.

"Tsukune..." Moka had cried out as the cold water has sprayed down upon her.

Tsukune did his best to shelter her with his body. He knew getting her out of the gym would be a waist of time, from the way most people were crowding at the doors. Instead he hurried her under a table where she would be out of the indoor rain.

"Inari," Tsukune called out. "Find that valve and turn off the water."

"Yes," Inari answered, quick to obey her captain.

"Everybody calm down!" Tsukune roared, adding the power of his youki to his voice. "Stay calm and stop yelling!" He scanned the gym to make sure there was no immediate danger. "Walk calmly," Tsukune ordered. "Just help each other get out side. Don't push and don't run. Stay together and stay calm."

The power of his enhanced voice guided the crowd. Hearing his commands the students were less panicked. The water stopped falling as the dance attendees made their way out of the gym. Tsukune helped Moka to her feet and escorted her out side. She hadn't gotten wet enough to be really weakened, but she was uncomfortable, and feeling cross about the abrupt end of her date.

"I'm sorry about this," Tsukune said to Moka.

"It's not your fault," Moka sniffed.

"Mizore, Yukari, and Kurumu will see you back tot he village," Tsukune said.

"We will?" Kurumu questioned.

"I have to stay here and deal with this," Tsukune continued.

"I understand," Moka said.

"Come on," Kurumu said as she moved to Moka's side. "Let's all get cleaned up."

XxxxxxxxxX

It was after midnight when Tsukune returned to the manor. With the decorations already ruined, Tsukune simply tore them all down. The Dance Committee managed to get the gym cleaned up, but a good scrubbing and polishing of the floor would have to wait. A work crew was going to inspect the building and reset the fire sprinklers. By the time Tsukune had dismissed the rest of the committee they were all tired. He suspected that some of them might decide to take Tuesday off from school.

"Welcome home, Master," Ruby welcomed Tsukune.

"Thank you," Tsukune said.

"What can I do for you Master?" Ruby asked as he kicked off his shoes.

"Bath and bed, Ruby," Tsukune said. "That's all I want right now. Let's go."

Ruby took Tsukune at his word. She helped him get cleaned up and dried off, and then she snuggled up beside him in bed. Ruby was glad that he was back from his trip, and that things would get back to normal.


	182. Teasing and Promises

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 182

While the Valentine's dance had been forced to end early, it was still a popular topic of conversation around school the next day. The fire wasn't even the biggest part of the talk. What most people were talking about were the couples and the clothes. Because Tsukune had a member from the Photography Club prearranged for the dance, he knew that there would be some good pictures for the next newspaper. Because there had been a dance at the festival Tsukune and his team had gone to, people were speculating about how the two must compare. Tsukune had told his friends about the dance, and to dancing once with Aiko, but what he had not thought about was the popularity of cellphone cameras. Not everybody on the Student Police team had one, but a few did, and they had taken a lot of pictures. Those pictures were being circulated.

It was impossible to not overhear some talk about the dances. During lunch, groups, mostly of girls, were huddled together to talk about the dances and to look at the pictures. Tsukune didn't really think anything of it, until his phone chirped. He checked it and found he had been sent a picture file. He had been about to pocket the phone, willing to wait until after school to see what had been sent, but Moka and Kurumu, who had been at his shoulders, vetoed that idea.

"Tsukune," Moka said in a silky voice. "Why don't you see what it is?"

"I'll look later," Tsukune said.

"But we want to see it now," Kurumu said.

"Somebody went through the trouble of sending it," Moka persisted. "So it must have some importance."

"I doubt..." Tsukune tried to say

"Or is there something you don't want me to see?" Moka gave him a slightly hurt look.

Tsukune was sure the look was all pretense, but Kurumu was also interested in the mystery file.

"Come on and show us," Kurumu said with a small pout. "It can't be anything bad, can it?" She leaned in and stage whispered in his ear. "Because if you wanted dirty pictures I could send you some."

"That won't be necessary," Moka shot Kurumu a dark look.

"Are you going to do it?" Kurumu challenged.

"Of course not," Moka snapped.

"But if that's what Tsukune wants," Kurumu started to say.

"That's not what I want," Tsukune insisted.

"That's right," Moka nodded. "What Tsukune wants is to show us that picture somebody just sent him." She turned her eyes back on his. "Don't you, Tsukune?"

Tsukune knew he couldn't win, so he set his phone on the table and set it to the task of downloading the message while he finished his lunch. When his mail was delivered he exchanged pleasant smiles with the twins, and then noticed that something was different about them.

"That's a new look," Tsukune observed aloud.

"Yes," One twin said.

"We knew you would notice," The other continued.

"We made a new friend..."

"During the trip..."

"And she taught us..."

"Some new things..."

"About makeup."

"I am glad to hear that," Tsukune nodded. "Making friends is every bit as important as protecting them. Good work."

"Thank you..."

"Captain."

The twins were all happy smiles as they headed off. Tsukune was used to the way they talked, and knew that they did it even over some distance, which made talking to one of them alone a little strange. It wasn't that they couldn't talk by themselves, it's just that they had an impulse to share their thoughts in some way. Even if one of them was giving complete statements, the other had to concentrate to keep from giving partial statements at the same time.

Before Tsukune could look through his mail, his attention was demanded on another mater. His pictures had finished downloading. Two had been of him with Aiko, but it was the next two of the batch that Moka and Kurumu had questions about.

"Tsukune," Moka questioned him in an icy voice. "Who is that? And what were you doing with her?"

"She is a fan of Kurumu's," Tsukune explained calmly. "I caught her when she tripped."

"If she is a fan of mine," Kurumu wanted to know. "Then why is she grabbing at you?"

"She saw our dance video," Tsukune explained. "She wanted to know if I was the sweetheart you were always talking about." He gave her a smile. "She was very happy to hear that you and I were still in a relationship."

Kurumu blushed and looked into Tsukune's eyes. She was happy to have fans, but even happier to hear that Tsukune was acknowledging their relationship. That would have ended the tense moment if Moka had not chosen to continue the questioning.

"And what about the next picture," Moka demanded. "Kurumu, if you would..."

Kurumu remembered the business at hand. She expertly worked Tsukune's phone to bring up the next picture. It was an image of Inari and Tsukune very close to each other on the dance floor.

"That was taken after Inari saved me from Kurumu's fan," Tsukune said with a smirk. "The girl had been very excited and had not wanted to let me go. It was kind of embarrassing really."

"It looks like you two were dancing," Moka observed.

"I noticed," Tsukune nodded.

"Were you dancing?" Moka challenged him.

"No," Tsukune answered.

"Alright," Moka said, pushing the phone towards Tsukune.

"Alright?" Kurumu's voice cracked in surprise. "That is all you have to say?"

"I love Tsukune and trust him," Moka said. "If you love him as much as you claim, you should trust him as well."

"Tsukuneee..." Kurumu protested.

"Moka's right," Tsukune said.

"I do trust you," Kurumu argued. "It's all the other women in the world I don't trust."

"You know what they say," Yukari chimed in. "The people who trust the least, are the people that can be trusted the least."

"Oh shut up," Kurumu grumbled at the witch. "You never trusted me or Mizore."

"And why should I?" Yukari demanded. "You're always trying to get in the way..."

Tsukune watched his friends fall into their normal bickering. It was nice not having anything dire hanging over him for a moment so he could enjoy their company. He shared a look with the blushing Mizore before looking to see how Moka was doing. The vampire was leaning gently against him as she sipped at her can of tomato juice.

XxxxxXxxxxX

Tsukune was glad to get through the rest of his day without incident. After school the Newspaper Club enjoyed a normal and productive meeting in their club room. With the exception of Kokoa who lived in the dorms, following the club meeting, they all migrated to the manor to study together. There wasn't a lot of school work to do, so Tsukune finally got around to checking his mail.

Tsukune was pleased to see he had received a letter from a national university that had a police science program. Tsukune had applied to them, and others, looking for the best opportunities to advance his career plans. Tsukune broke open the envelope and read the letter within.

_"To Aono Tsukune..."_ The letter began. _"We are pleased to..._"

The letter was to notify Tsukune that his application had been accepted. The next step was for him to sit for a placement and assessment examination. The letter included a list of dates and times for the exam, and instructions for making an appointment to reserve his seat.

With a grin, Tsukune shared the contents of the letter with those closest to him. Everybody was happy for him, and showed it in their unique ways. Yukari offered to help Tsukune study for the exam. Moka offered him congratulations with a proud smile. Kurumu offered to help him celebrate with a private party. Mizore congratulated Tsukune, saying that he would be a good father by working so hard. Ruby asked Tsukune if he wanted to practice arresting her, she even offered to 'resist.'

XxxxX

Moka smiled and congratulated Tsukune, but her stomach turned sour. She felt like a liar. Tsukune was working on his career, but she was still just plodding forward without any plan for the future. She had applied to universities, and had been sent letters of acceptance as Tsukune had, but she had not made up her mind on which one to attend yet, or even what she should study for. For the sake of putting something down on paper that would at least look serious, Moka had said she was interested in learning business law and administration. That was something her father would approve of at least.

Moka looked at her friends and wondered how much longer she could continue being so fake. Kurumu was doing more to prove herself a good match for Tsukune than Moka was. Mizore made no pretense about following a career, she intended to be a mother to Tsukune's children full time, and anything else was just something to do until then. It was at such times that Moka wished she had somebody she could turn to for advice.

Eventually it was time for everybody to put up their books and make ready for bed. The fun time for the day was over. There was school in the morning, and reality demanded that they be ready for it.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxX

"Tsukune," Inari approached him as he headed to school in the morning. She had a smile on her face and a bounce in her step. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Tsukune greeted her from beside a clingy and scowling Kurumu. "You are looking happy this morning. Did something good happen?"

"Yes," Inari said, pulling out an envelope. "I was accepted to the university we talked about. I get to take the entrance exams."

"Congratulations," Tsukune smiled. "Me too. We may be classmates."

"Wonderful," Inari said. "That makes this easier. I know what I want to spend my first favor on."

"Oh?" Tsukune asked, feeling the the eyes of the women he loved suddenly watching him sharply.

"I was hoping that you would give me a ride to the examination," Inari said.

"I could probably do that," Tsukune said. "We'll talk later and see if we can schedule something."

"Thank you, Tsukune," Inari gave a happy little skip.

"Tsukune?" Moka questioned him in a sweet voice filled with sharp teeth.

"There is a woman in town..." Tsukune began to explain. He told his companions all about the little old woman, and how he had sacrificed Inari to save himself, incurring a debt. He went on to explain that because there was a precedent, Inrai had been able to collect a couple of favors at his expense since the first one.

Moka gave Tsukune an unreadable look. Kurumu had laughed at his misfortune, but frowned at him when he spoke warmly of the other woman. Inari walked along beside Mizore and Kurumu, smiling as her captain told his side of the story.

XxxX

Moka wasn't happy at the idea of her Tsukune owing somebody else favors. It bothered her even more when the person he owed favors to was another woman. But she had to accept that he was being compassionate and responsible. At lunch Moka gave Tsukune her consent to Inari's request, because she knew it was the right thing to do.

XxxxxXxxxxX

Inari returned to her room with a huge smile on her face. She had a date with Tsukune under the pretense of going to take an entrance exam together. After school they had met up and walked together all the way back to the student village. Inari had liked being invited into the manor, even if she had to be in the company of Tsukune's other companions. Over tea, they had talked about their schedules and piked a date and time for the examinations.

Inari liked the way the schedule was going to work out. Tsukune was going to take their applications for the exams out from the school so he could fax them in to reserve their seats. Next week, on Thursday, she and Tsukune would leave after morning attendance. The test was going to be in the late morning, and they both wanted to make sure they had plenty of time to arrive and be ready. After the examination, Inari intended to make the most of her time with Tsukune. She knew that when they returned that she would have to leave his side while the others questioned him. Friday he would probably be so guarded by the others that Inari would be lucky to do more than say hello.

Inari felt a touch of smug confidence. She may have been late in joining Tsukune's harem, but she thought that she had a better chance than the others realized. Not only was she building relationships with Tsukune, but she was working on a future that they could share. Almost as if to prove the point, Inari and Tsukune were scheduled to be at the koban all day Saturday this week, and had a weekend of koban duty to look forward to following the exams. She would be with him, one-on-one, sharing responsibilities and experiences.

Inari knew she had a lot of work to get done and just over a week to do it. She had books and manuals to study. She had school work that needed to be done. She had to be responsible for her own room and belongings. Of course she also had to plan out what she would wear for her time with Tsukune, for maximum effect.

XxxxxXxxxxxX

Tsukune set his books and notes aside with a small sight of relief. His school work was done for the night, he had already made his trip out to find a fax machine, and he was free to relax. Of course the fact that it was almost midnight kind of spoiled his moment of freedom. Even so, Tsukune knew it was time to find a little enjoyment before he started feeling restless.

"Ruby," Tsukune called out.

"Yes Master," Ruby appeared promptly, hurrying to obey with a smile.

"It's time for a bath and bed," Tsukune said.

"The bath is ready," Ruby gave him a small nod.

"Alright," Tsukune packed his things away in his school bag. With that done, he headed towards his room. He paused before walking pass Ruby. He raised his hand and gave her a playful swipe, hitting nothing but her hair. "Well, let's go," Tsukune said.

"Yes Master," Ruby said with a puzzled look in her eyes. Tsukune's near hit had surprised her. Even more surprising was the playful way he was acting.

An hour later Ruby was cuddled up beside Tsukune, and was about ready to pull her hair out. He had been in a strange humor, teasing her. He had washed and bathed with her, taking the time to touch her body gently. She was sure he knew what he was doing to her. He had even snapped his towel at her bottom, but without any force behind it. As a final touch, he had pulled her hair to hold her close for a deep kiss, before telling her good night. After all of his attention, Ruby was aware of every part of her body. She could feel the fabric of Tsukune's shirt rubbing against her nipples, and lack of anything between her thighs as she pressed them together. She clenched her toes just to try to find some quiet distraction. She had tried to roll to her side, thinking that maybe she could relieve her frustrations while Tsukune slept, as she had in the past. Except that Tsukune had rolled over as well.

Tsukune had spooned up behind Ruby, teasing her with his presence. His arm around her waist was comforting, giving her a sense of safety and belonging, but it also added to her frustration. When he shifted position, pressing a little closer and moving his arm so that his hand was over her breast, Ruby gritted her teeth. She was sure that she was going to be in for a long and trying night.


	183. Mixing Messeges

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 183

Lieutenant Tanaka was wondering if he had been cursed. Ever since he had heard of Aono Tsukune his career had become a series of confused issues and complicated cases. He was investigating leads that took him in circles. He tried to track down a name of a suspect, only to find an abandoned apartment in a tiny building in a neglected neighborhood. Another name had ended up belonging to a man that had died in his sleep, in a basement room, where he had been left to shrivel up unnoticed for months. The only thing the two names had in common was a small go parlor. An investigation of the parlor turned up empty. Lieutenant Tanaka thought he might finally have a solid lead when they had captured a terrorist at his daughter's school. That hope had been cut short by an iron spike. While the man had been in the hospital for his injuries, in a brief moment when nobody had been in the room, an iron spike had been thrust through the suspects head, from under his chin and up through the crown.

Tanaka's luck had gone from bad to worse. Word of the killing had gotten around just enough to be the stuff of gossip and rumors. Follow-up investigations ran into a brick wall quickly when the body disappeared. Somewhere between the room where the man had been killed and the morgue, the body had been lost. Only a patient record and some police photographs of the suspect and later the body of same, were all that showed that the man had once existed and been in that hospital.

Lieutenant found himself back in the little private club with Ross once again. His tie was off and there was a drink in his hand. Sitting close beside him in the booth was the same exotic beauty as before, who was wearing nothing but his tie and her own underwear. She had just finished performing an eye-popping dance. Across the booth from the lieutenant was Ross, a lieutenant of a different sort. The gangster had a young woman in his lap and a drink in his hand, and appeared to be every bit as frustrated as Tanaka felt.

"I still say Aono needs to be more involved," Ross grumbled again. "When we try to get anything done, it's like we're chasing ghosts. When he's around things get done. Hell, right now just bringing the guy in for a meeting would be worth more than chasing nameless faces."

"If I thought it would do any good," Tanaka grumbled back. "I would call him up right now."

"Give me his number," Ross said, pulling out his own cell phone. "I've got an idea."

"What?" Tanaka shot his companion a questioning look.

"You girls get together," Ross instructed the hostess. "No you can leave your blouse off..."

"What are you doing?" Tanaka asked.

"Giving Aono a reason to want to come talk with us," Ross said. He proceeded to take pictures of the two young women, giving them instructions in between.

Tanaka knew that Ross was way off base. There was no way his plan would work. On the other hand he couldn't think of anything better to try at the moment, or a reason to argue. With a shrug, he pulled out his phone.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Tsukune's friends were all giving him questioning looks when they thought he wouldn't notice. There was something going on with Tsukune since Wednesday that was strange. It was nothing bad, but it was different enough that they all took notice. It had started Thursday morning when Moka had met him out side his own door. They had shared a hug, but then Tsukune had started nibbling on her ear. It had thrilled her to the point that her self control was shaken. When she had tried to pull away, Tsukune had pulled her closer, bending his head to offer her his neck. While it had been nice, he was usually not so direct in his affections in public.

Moka had been basking in the rush of energy, walking beside Tsukune, when Yukari had popped up to give them a cheerful greeting. Tsukune had hugged the young witch close, and then held her at arm's length while looking her up and down carefully, which for some reason made her blush. He had said good morning to Mizore with a kiss that had left her breathless. When Kurumu had protested, Tsukune had kissed her as well, but with a hand hidden between them that he used to massage her breast firmly.

He was acting confident, which all of his close companions found attractive. With Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore, he was being more assertive and even showing some passion and desire. It had been enough to make them a littler nervous when Kokoa and Inari met them a short time later. Tsukune was warm and polite to Kokoa, which made the younger vampire smile, and then frown. To Inari, he was friendly and welcoming, but he did not make and overt gestures.

As the day continued, Tsukune remained calm and confident. What his friends didn't know was that he was actually on the edge of meditation all day long. He was feeling energetic, but not restless yet. He was still feeling that sense of dark expectation that had been bothering him lately, but it wasn't obtrusive as it had at some times previously. He was also feeling an excited sense of anticipation because he was a little closer to his career, and his future. Tsukune also knew that the women he loved were likely to worry about him and Inari being together, so he was deliberately going to show them that he cared for them and desired them, so that they wouldn't have to feel threatened or jealous.

Tsukune's unusual behavior continued all day, as the girls saw it. At lunch, Kurumu had planted herself in Tsukune's lap, and saw shocked to feel Tsukune's hand slide up her thigh. Moka didn't know about Tsukune's hand when she grabbed a hold of Kurumu's sweater and pulled her off of him. As Moka and Kurumu glared at each other, Mizore sat in Tsukune's lap. Ever observant of Tsukune, she had not missed what Tsukune had done a moment before. When he put his hand on her thigh, she caught it and tried to trap it between her legs. Her moment of fun lasted until Yukari came up behind her and pushed her off of Tsukune's lap. The young witch was about to try for Tsukune's lap as well, but he moved in closer to the table, blocking any more attempts to sit on him.

"Tsukune," Moka said as she sat down beside him, a little red faced from her tussle with Kurumu. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling fine," Tsukune gave her a smile, knowing what she was asking about. "Thank you for asking. I'm rested, surrounded by the people who are important to me," He leaned in a little closer to her and lowered his voice just a little. "And with my entrance exam scheduled, I am just a little bit close to that life I want."

Moka felt herself blushing in response to Tsukune's words.

"Hey," Kurumu said, sitting on the other side of Tsukune, after bumping Yukari out of the way. If Tsukune was in the mood to be sharing his affections, she did not want to be left out.

"The examination is something I am looking forward to," Tusukune said to Kurumu, and the rest of their group. "This is my first choice for university. I have some backups in mind if I need them, to keep from having to go ronin, but I want this to work out."

"I'm sure you will make it," Moka encouraged him.

"Thank you," Tsukune smiled.

XxxxX

"Mizore," Moka spoke to the quiet snow maiden as they traded out shoes t the end of the day. "I want you to do something."

"What is it?" Mizore questioned.

"I want you to watch Tsukune tonight," Moka said. "I would do it myself, but I have to take care of something." She put her hand on her waistband.

"Alright," Mizore said with a determined look, hiding her smile.

Mizore knew what Moka was talking about and almost wanted to laugh. It was one of the things that girls talked about from time to time. In Moka's case, there was an added strain on her body that came with being a vampire. Her need for blood increased a few days every month because of her natural cycle. That need made Tsukune all the more attractive, and when drinking his blood, it was far too easy to get caught up in the moment. Moka had always tried to keep her restraint when her cycle put her at risk.

From the energetic way Tsukune was acting, Moka worried that he was on the edge of one of his episodes and was trying to down-play it so she wouldn't worry. Mizore had some of the same concerns as well. The snow maiden had volunteered to help look after Tsukune in the past, and Moka was taking her up on it. Mizore was more than happy to watch over Tsukune, and she didn't have Moka's concerns about wanting to be safe in her passion.

Of course things could not be that simple. Once Mizore had her shoes on and found Tsukune, Kurumu was already with him. The succubus also wanted her time with Tsukune.

"After we get everything done," Kurumu was saying as she petted Tsukune's arm. "Wold you like to go out for a walk?"

"That sounds nice," Tsukune said.

"Maybe we can go for a walk in the woods," Kurumu suggested. "You could push me up against a tree..."

"Kurumu..." Tsukune said warningly.

"What?" Kurumu asked with an innocent smile.

Before the exchange could go any further, Tsukune's phone chirped. Kurumu frowned at the mood-breaker. Mizore hoped for an opening. Tsukune suppressed a sigh as he pulled out the overcomplicated phone Kurumu had given him. He didn't recognize the return number but opened the message anyway.

_"Come talk with us. Ross,_" The message said.

Tsukune blinked as he took a moment to remember who Ross was. He remembered the man that was in some way working with Lieutenant Tanaka. Curious, Tsukune opened the attached image file. He felt a moment of alarm when a picture of two women in their underwear appeared on his phone.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu protested right in his ear.

Of course her protest drew the others' attention to him and his phone. Kurumu pulled the phone from his hand before he could delete the image. She promptly showed it to Mizore.

"Look at this," Kurumu complained. "It's bad enough that the girls here all over him. Now women are sending him this kind of thing."

"Tsukune," Mizore asked. "Who are they?"

"Who are who?" Moka wanted to know a she reached for the phone.

"I don't know who they are," Tsukune tried to defend himself. "Ross... this guy sent the picture."

"Why did he send it to you?" Yukari joined in.

"Tsukune!" Moka gasped when she saw the image.

"It wasn't my idea," Tsukune said.

"Then why did he send it to you?" Moka questioned him.

"The message said he wanted to talk to me," Tsukune tried to explain.

"And he thought two naked women would convince you?" Moka pressed.

"Maybe he thought Tsukune would like two women at once," Yukari suggested.

"I never said anything like that," Tsukune argued.

"I should hope not," Moka huffed.

"But if that's what you want," Yukari said. "I wouldn't mind."

"Oh please," Kurumu said as she rolled her eyes. "We're talking about women, not little girls." Kurumu moved in close to Tsukune. "But she does have a point. What do you say, Mizore. The Black and White Duet in action."

"I don't mind," Mizore shrugged. She started to move towards Tsukune.

"Well I do," Moka argued.

"So do I," Tsukune said as he tried to recover his phone.

"That's good to hear," Moka said as she handed him back his phone.

"Awwww," Kurumu pouted. "We were going to have so much fun."

"Tsukune doesn't need that kind of fun," Moka said. She grabbed Kurumu's arm and pulled her away from Tsukune. "Unless you think you need help in satisfying him."

"You..." Kurumu turned her attention to Moka with an evil glare.

Moka gave her a smug look in return.

"I don't need this," Tsukune growled as he deleted the picture. "I have studying to do." He put the phone back in his pocket before looking at his friends.

Tsukune words had an effect on his friends. They didn't know his growling was because of Ross' attempt to ether tease or manipulate him. The shift from how positive he had been all day was quick enough to make them want to make sure he wasn't upset with their antics. When Tsukune looked back at them, he saw questioning faces looking back.

"Let's get our assignments done," Tsukune said. "That way we can relax a little."

"That sounds like a good idea," Moka said, being the first to recover her composure.

Mizore quickly took one of Tsukune's arms and Yukari took the other. Kurumu and Moka were left out because they had been too focused on each other at the wrong moment. As the group headed for the village Moka decided that she could use the current arrangement. She moved in close to Mizore and put on a friendly smile.

"Tsukune," Moka said. "I'm sure you won't let little things distract you from what is important."

"I try not to," Tsukune said.

"Good," Moka nodded. "Then I will leave you in Mizore's care tonight. I have a few personal things to wash out."

"Hey," Kurumu protested. "Tsukune and I were going to have a date tonight."

"I heard you two talking about it," Moka said. "But Tsukune only said that it sounded nice, he didn't say yes."

"Tsukune," Mizore spoke up quickly. "Will you study with me tonight?"

"Yes," Tsukune gave her a smile and a nod.

"Awwww," Kurumu pouted. "Tsu..."

"And after that, I would like it of we could take a bath together," Mizore added.

"Hey," Kurumu protested again.

"And then we could sleep together," Mizore went on.

"No way!" Kurumu shouted. "No! Not happening. Tsukune!"

"I don't know what you're so upset about," Moka chided. "Just a few minutes ago you were willing to share Tsukune with her."

"Who's side are you on?" Kurumu demanded of Moka.

"I just think Tsukue will get more rest and more studying done with Mizore than with you," Moka said.

"You..." Kurumu growled.

"She's right you know," Yukari added. "Tsukune would have a hard time studying with you bouncing all over the place."

"Tsukune..." Kurumu cried. "They're picking on me."

"I noticed," Tsukune said.

"Do something about it," Kurumu demanded with a cute pout.

"But Kurumu," Tsukune said with a pout of his own. "I always admire how independent and capable you are. I wouldn't want to take that away form you."

Kurumu was reduced to sputtering as Moka and Yukari started laughing. Kurumu tried to give Tsukune a hurt look for teasing her too, but the smile he gave her made it impossible. Finally, with everybody smiling, the group resumed their trip to the village.

XxxxxX

"Tsukune," Mizore asked as she put away her school books. "Where do you plan to go after graduation?"

"Huh?" Tsukune looked at her, wondering if he had missed something.

"I mean, while you are attending university," Mizore explained. "Where do you plan to live?"

"I don't know," Tsukune admitted. "I hadn't really thought about that part of it. I guess I will try to find a place I can rent. If not, I will have to move back home. I know mother would love to have Ruby around for the years I will be working on my degree."

"Oh," Mizore said.

"Let me guess," Tsukune gave her a crooked smile. "You were going to invite me to live with you in your village."

"Well..." Mizore blushed a little.

"Thank you for thinking of me," Tsukune said. "I love you, Mizore. And I have even thought about what it would be like to live with you."

"Tsukune..." Mizore blushed deeper.

"But I have to consider more than what is easy or nice for me," Tsukune went on.

"What about somewhere else," Mizore offered. "I could find a job and you and I could share an apartment."

"That sounds tempting," Tsukune nodded. "But it would be expensive. My part time job with the police is good money for a student, but trying to survive on it will be tight." He gave her a pained smile. "And what about Ruby?"

"It was just a thought," Mizore sighed.

"It was a nice thought," Tsukune offered. "Just one that needs some careful planing."

"You mean that?" Mizore brightened.

"Of course," Tsukune replied.

Mizore felt a warm glow at the idea of living with Tsukune. After they had finished with their books for the night, it was time for supper. Mizore decided to ask Ruby's opinion, since Tsukune was going to include her in his life anyway.

"That sounds possible," Ruby said. "I could work part time to help with the rent, and do the cooking and cleaning. An apartment with two bedrooms. One for you and one for Tsukune and I."

"Why would you be the one to sleep with Tsukune?" Mizore challenged.

"I didn't say I would be sleeping with him," Ruby said. "That would be nice, but what I meant was that I am Master's property, so I would stay in his room."

Mizore took a few minutes to consider what Ruby had said. Mizore had imagined herself and Tsukune living together as lovers. Ruby's description had them sharing an apartment as room mates. Thinking about it that way was actually better for Mizore, she realized. Tsukune was more likely to agree to such an arrangement, especially because Moka was less likely to object. Once they were living together, Mizore could invite Tsukune into her room. If anybody visited, such as Moka, it would be clear that Tsukune had his own room, and the illusion of propriety could be maintained.

"You know..." Tsukune mused. "It's not a bad idea... But it would definitely need some careful planning."

"We have time," Mizore said.

XxxxX

"No mater where I live after graduation," Tsukune said as he and Mizore soaked in a tepid bath. "It better have a big bathtub."

"That would be nice," Mizore said. "I wonder if we could find a place with three bedrooms."

"Three?" Tsukune asked.

"So Hiru and Shiro would have a place to stay also," Mizore explained.

"That's a nice idea," Tsukune agreed. "But the extra space would cost more."

Mizore didn't say anything about the cost. Money was not an issue for her. Her family had access to gold from the mountains, and her mother would count the money well spent if it resulted in babies. Mizore didn't mention that part to Tsukune because she didn't want him to feel pressured.

XxxxX

As they climbed out of the bath, Tsukune took the time to admire Mizore's body. Her pail skin was perfectly smooth. Her prominent nipples, with which she had teased and tormented Tsukune in the past, were inviting to look at. When they helped each other dry off, he let his fingers caress her breasts while looking into her eyes.

Mizore was ready when she and Tsukune went to bed together. The first time they had made love she had been excited and scared at the same time. She had been worried that Tsukune would be unhappy with her for some reason, or that she would not be able to please him as a woman should. He was already lovers with Moka and Kurumu, Mizore knew, and she was worried that she would suffer in comparison. Tsukune's passion and caring had washed away her fears and had brought her joy.

The nervousness was not there when she made ready to lay with Tsukune for a second time, but the excitement was. She knew his body better than she had before, and had more confidence in herself. When their bodies joined together, Mizore felt free to give in to her desires, and to embrace Tsukune in every way she could.


	184. Unexpected Actions

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 184

Tsukune felt a little guilty about how much he had enjoyed the last few days. Something about having four lovers, he counted Ruby as one even if she didn't, seemed to be some kind of twisted torture. He knew he should feel bad about being so indecisive, but that was hard to remember when somebody he loved was making him feel good. Thursday night he had spent with Mizore in his arms. Friday had passed in a relaxed and happy mood, starting with Kurumu asking him on a date as soon as he had opened his front door. That date had included dinner which she had cooked, some study time, and making love until they wore each other out.

Saturday had been calmer. Tsukune had taken Moka out for some shopping and lunch. After his date, he had gone to bed soon after supper so he would be rested when he got up early Sunday. When Ruby had cuddled up with him, he hadn't objected, simply because he liked the feel of having a woman he cared about close beside him. When her cool hands reached out for his flesh, Tsukune had yielded to her desire. Tsukune liked the way he could abandon most restraint with Ruby. Biting at her nipple hard enough to draw blood only excited her and brought her more pleasure.

At the koban with Inari the next day, Tsukune had spent a good portion of his shift reviewing police manuals. They quized each other back and forth, because they both wanted to be ready for their coming exam. Between studying and working, Tsukune and Inari had shared their time together just being friendly.

Monday had been a mixed blessing. Kurumu had been away from school for a business meeting. The Human World exercise had been another round of forced social situations. This time it was drinking party with the boss and/or client. Tsukune wondered where they were getting their ideas from. Tsukune had actually been excused from the exercise and called to the Board Chairman's office, for a meeting with the board.

Tsukune entered the office and felt his insides clench at the sight of the six chairs facing the desk.

"And here he is now," The Board Chairman said. "Come on in boy."

Tsukune moved to the all too familiar place between the chairs and the desk. He didn't want to turn his back to the Board Chairman, but felt that it was less likely to be rude to him than to leave his back to the six members of the board. He turned to face the chairs and offered a small bow.

"Good day," Tsukune said politely.

"Ahhhh, welcome," Said the gravelly voice. "It is good to see you again."

"I hope that you have been well," Lady Kuroi Sora said.

"Yes," Tsukune nodded. "Thank you ma'am."

"That's not what I heard," Came the voice like ripping parchment. "You were nearly killed just a few weeks ago. Isn't that true?"

"Yes sir," Tsukune answered. "But I got better."

"Good answer," Gravel voice chuckled, or maybe coughed.

"You have been performing well," Said the voice that sounded like crackling energy. "Are you looking forward to graduation?"

"Yes sir, I am." Tsukune tried not to let how eager he was to graduate reflect in his voice.

"What are your plans after you graduate?" Gravel voice asked.

"I am applying to universities," Tsukune said. "Ones with police science programs."

"Are you going to turn your back on the world this school represents?" A voice that sounded like a chorus of reeds questioned Tsukune.

"How can I?" Tsukune asked.

"Why the human school then?" The chorus pressed.

"Because I need to build a career and a life," Tsukune said. "So that I can be with the people that are most important to me. People that I only had a chance to meet by going to this school."

"Another good answer," Gravel Voice approved.

"Mikogami," Lady Kuroi Sora spoke up. "I know you will do everything you can to see the project go forward. I've decided to see if I can help things along as well, in a less official capacity. Aono Tsukune," She said, directing her words towards him. "Keep up the good work, and I will be in touch." Suddenly her chair faded from view.

"Damn that woman," Ripping parchment voice swore. "She is going to meddle again."

"You make that sound like a bad thing," The Board Chairman said.

"Are you joking?" Ripping parchment said. "She tried to encourage equal rights in the Middle Kingdom, and it touched off a revolution!" His chair blinked out of existence.

"It appears our meeting is at an end," Gravel voice said. "I will be in touch."

The remaining chairs faded out.

"Well my boy," The Board Chairman chuckled. "You brought that meeting to an end quickly."

"Was it something I said?" Tsukune turned to face the head of the school.

"Before you arrived," The Board Chairman said. "We were discussing the plans for the expansion of the academy. The board was concerned that you might wish to escape back to the world you once knew. They are still watching you to gauge the success of this school's work to help humans and youkai to coexist."

"I see," Tsukune said even though he didn't.

"Good," The Board Chairman said with a nod. "Because there is much work left to do. More than a lifetime's worth, and there is going to be a lot of people depending on you."

"Errrr..." Tsukune felt a familiar twisting of his stomach

"But I have faith in you, Tsukune my boy," The Board Chairman gave him a disturbing smile. "You have already set things into motion. Your little friend will be attending our academy at the start of the next term. A few other candidates are also being scouted. Your performance here will be a model for them to follow."

"Ahhh..." Tsukune didn't know what to say.

"You should be proud," The Board Chairman declared.

"Yes sir," Tsukune replied.

"Don't worry," The man leaned back in his chair. "I know you will do your best for the sake of this school."

XxxxX

By the time Tsukune made it to the gym, the exercises were almost over. There was nothing for him to do but wait for his friends. Once school let out for the day, Tsukune and his friends returned to the village. He and Moka spent the rest of the afternoon mostly studying together, but she excused herself after supper. Mizore made her appearance only moments later. She stayed the night with Tsukune once more.

Tuesday was more of a normal day. Tsukune was almost ready for school when Moka arrived looking for a special breakfast. She didn't even seem to mind that Mizore had been still pulling up her stockings in the same room. Kurumu was back, and she wasted no opportunities to to cling to Tsukune. She made a date with him for a study session after school, and they even got their assignments done before she started getting amorous. As he lay in bed beside a contented and sleeping Kurumu, Tsukune wrestled with dark thoughts.

Tsukune had been about to fall asleep, and just generally feeling good, until an unwelcome thought had bubbled up in his mind. He had thought to himself that life was wonderful at the moment, but unbidden came the question of 'how long can it last?' The next question that had surfaced in his mind was 'what is going to go wrong to spoil this?' From there, one dark thought after another rose up. His imagination teamed up with his memory of things that had gone wrong in the past. He pictured one, or more, of his lovers being put in danger. He saw himself being hurt in an ambush. He imagined being handed an impossible task by the Board Chairman and forced away from the women that he loved. His doubts about himself also surfaced. Would these wonderful women that he loved suddenly come to their senses and leave him for men that could be faithful? Would his inner youkai seize control and reduce him into something that had to be caged or killed? In time, sleep claimed Tsukune and his doubts and dreams bended together into twisted visions.

Tsukune had been about to fall asleep, and just generally feeling good, until an unwelcome thought had bubbled up in his mind. He had thought to himself that life was wonderful at the moment, but unbidden came the question of 'how long can it last?' The next question that had surfaced in his mind was 'what is going to go wrong to spoil this?' From there, one dark thought after another rose up. His imagination teamed up with his memory of things that had gone wrong in the past. He pictured one, or more, of his lovers being put in danger. He saw himself being hurt in an ambush. He imagined being handed an impossible task by the Board Chairman and forced away from the women that he loved. His doubts about himself also surfaced. Would these wonderful women that he loved suddenly come to their senses and leave him for men that could be faithful? Would his inner youkai seize control and reduce him into something that had to be caged or killed? In time, sleep claimed Tsukune and his doubts and dreams bended together into twisted visions.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Tsukune, what's wrong?" Kurumu asked him Wednesday morning.

Tsukune had slipped out of bed first to use the water closet and wash up. When he woke Kurumu, she had been puffy faced with her hair a tangled mess. She had stumbled off to he toilet and then the bath with only a mumbled greeting and a sleepy smile. She was still pulling her cloths straight when she went down stairs to find Tsukune and breakfast.

Kurumu had found Tsukune sitting at the kitchen table, dressed for school, and looking like he had been awake all night. His hair was as unruly as ever. His eyes were red, and not in a youkai way. Tsukune's posture was of somebody that was tired as if he had just finished a hard day of heavy work. Kurumu felt a cold hand touch her heart. She was suddenly afraid that her own youkai nature might have hurt him. She asked him what was wrong, but was afraid of the possible answer. She was worried that she had drained Tsukune of his life energy, as succubi were known to do.

"Morning," Tsukune said, giving her a tired half-smile. "I'm fine. I just had bad dreams last night so I didn't get any rest."

"Are you sure," Kurumu reached out to touch him.

With her hand on him, Kurumu's awareness of Tsukune was amplified. She could feel the beating of his heart almost as clearly as her own. She was rewarded be feeling his vital energy coursing though him like a river. She wondered how he could sit still with so much rushing around inside of him. There was almost no Lust in him at the moment. That was something that Kurumu had needed to get used to. Tsukune could be so free of Lust, but filled with passion for her that it drove her mad. Her mother had finally explained it to Kurumu in a long letter that wasn't telling her how to seduce Tsukune for once. Tsukune was the Mate of Fate that Kurumu had always named him, Ageha had explained, because he could love her without falling victim to his lust, so it was safe for them to be together. That piece of information had been a relief to Kurumu, but she still worried that as she accepted Tsukune's passion and energy, that she might still be taking too much from him.

"Master has assured me," Ruby said as she set a plate of eggs and toast on the table for Kurumu. "That he is well, and that you did not harm him."

"I would never hurt Tsukune," Kurumu protested as she sat down beside Tsukune to eat.

"So you say," Ruby shot back.

-Smack-

Ruby staggered back from the table, almost falling to the floor.

"Wha!" Kurumu's eyes went wide with shock. Tsukune's hand had moved so fast she almost hadn't seen it.

"Mind your manners," Tsukune growled at Ruby with a dark, almost angry look in his eyes.

Kurumu felt stunned. It had been the most ruthlessly violent thing she had ever seen Tsukune do. She knew he could be violent in a fight, especially when he was protecting somebody, but that had always been when he had been provoked. He had even struck Ruby, smacking her across the face, when she had insulted her once. This time he had lashed out physically for just a comment, and not even a serious insult, with a blow that had staggered his servant. Kurumu looked to Ruby and saw that she was bleeding from the nose and a split lip. The witch was looking flush; shocked and excited at the same time. Lust radiated from her.

"Yes Master," She offered Tsukune a deep curtsy. "Thank you Master." She turned her eyes to Kurumu. "I beg your forgiveness for forgetting my place." She apologized to Kurumu with a sparkle in her eyes.

Kurumu didn't say anything after that. She felt confused. Had Tsukune reacted out of love for her? Had he simply been playing Ruby's game? He had acted in such an unexpected way Kurumu didn't know what to make of it. The scariest part was the way he didn't even seem aware of what he had done.

XxxxxXxxxX

"Tsukune," Moka said as soon as she saw him that morning. "What's wrong?"

"Good morning, Moka," Tsukune said with a lazy smile that lent a brightness to his bleary eyes. "Nothing's wrong."

"Don't give me that," Moka said as she shot a dark look at Kurumu. "If you're trying to hide..."

"I just had some bad dreams last night," Tsukune explained, cutting her off. "I didn't get any rest because I dreamed that you were taken away from me, that you found somebody better than me."

"Tsukune," Moka protested. "Never." She reached out to embrace him.

Tsukune hugged her in return. As soon as she touched Tsukune, Moka's felt her heart speed up. There was something about Tsukune that morning. His muscles felt strong. His energy was pulsing. He accepted her arms around him without hesitation even as he reached out to hold her. On top of all that, his warm scent surrounded her, making her feel safe and hungry at the same time.

Mizore had watched the whole exchange. She could tell that there was something more than just a restless night bothering Tsukune. The way he moved reminded her not of somebody who was tired, but of a large mountain bear that was just taking its easy time in going somewhere. It was a dangerous illusion. There was power there that was just waiting for a reason to be put to use, but most people would not see it until it was too late. Mizore could also tell from the way Kurumu moved that she was aware of something being different about Tsukune as well.

"Morning," Yukari called out, her usually perky self. With Kurumu and Mizore hanging back a little to talk, the young witch had no problem taking one of Tsukune's arms.

XxxxX

Tsukune felt a little strained all day. It was strange. He didn't feel tired, but at the same time he did. When he was called on in class, he was able to spout out answers to questions, correctly, before he had time to even think things through. To add to his feelings of unreality, there was some strange giddiness that lurked around at the back of his mind. It reminded him of when he had played games as a child, pretending to be a ninja, sneaking around without being seen to try and snag sweets from the kitchen.

Outwardly, by lunch Tsukune was mostly back to normal. The tired look was gone from his face and he had a smile for his companions. At the same time, Tsukune felt more like a passenger inside his own head. During P.E. Tsukune coasted through the warm-up, and even running laps was effortless. He didn't run faster than normal, or do anything to rise above the level he normally displayed to his classmates. It was just like somebody had put in cheat codes on a game. Everything was just too easy.

While the class was running laps, Tsukune passed a trio of girls. While they were in his class and he knew who they were, they were nobody he thought of in any particular way. As he was passing them, Seki, a girl with the blackest hair and eyes Tsukune had ever seen, took a wide step and threw her hip against the flame-red-haired Kasai.

"Wha!" Kasai gave a surprised cry as she fell into Tsukune's path.

Tsukune reached out to catch her, and to try to keep them both from falling. Kasai felt Tsukune's hands and reached out blindly to catch on in hopes of keeping her own balance. Tsukune had been running faster than she her. Suddenly her weight was an anchor beside him. Tsukune was turned about as he tried to stay on his feet. Kasai felt herself being pulled around in a circle and was caught between going with it and trying to stay in control. In trying to gain a stable stance, she stepped wide and kicked her foot in the way of Tsukune's.

It was like a wild dance. One action forced another. Tsukune's power and reflexes mixed with Kasai's agility into a series of motions as each tried to keep their balance. Finally Tsukune was able to use his strength and longer legs to force them to stop. With a small slide sideways he pulled Kasai about and against him. Kasai felt her footing give out all together, but instead of falling, she came to a stop against something firm while being supported. The wild dance of missteps had only lasted for seconds, but it had left her breathless.

Kasai finally noticed who was holding her close as she regained her balance and footing. She realized first that she was being held closely. There was a small instant of embarrassment at being held close while in her tee shirt and bloomers because she was worried about how she might smell and look after running, and then nearly falling. This brought her an awareness of the person holding her, and how he smelled faintly of flowers, spices, and something else. She looked up then to see who was holding her and saw the calm handsome face of Aono Tsukune looking down upon her. His eyes were bright and there was a hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

"Are you alright?" Tsukune asked the young woman he found in his arms.

"..." Kasai opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She felt her knees go weak. She would have collapsed to the ground then and there, except that Aono Tsukune was holding her.

Kasai's mind and heart raced. Aono Tsukune was the head of the Student Police and the undisputed guardian of the school. Aono Tsukune was the second in charge of the school. Aono Tsukune was a man of mystery and power. Every rumor about him flooded through her head. Every romantic bit of gossip and speculation she had ever heard.

"Kasai?" Tsukune asked, seeing her stunned expression. "Are..."

Kasai didn't know what made her do it. She had been there, in his arms. He was looking down and she was looking up. She suddenly reached up and grabbed his head with both hands and pulled hard, lifting herself up into a kiss.

Kasai wondered how she should count it. The first time she had kissed somebody that wasn't a part of her family had been on a dare when she was eleven. That had been just a quick peck on the lips with a boy in her class. In her second year at the Academy, a guy had tried to kiss her, but had just mashed his lips against hers. Kissing Tsukune was different from anything she had known before. His lips were yielding and his tongue... Kasai found herself moaning into Tsukune's mouth as they kissed. When she finally felt cool air in her mouth and rushing into her lungs, her head was spinning. She clung to Tsukune and swallowed hard.

_'Oh my god...'_ Kasai's mind tried to find some direction. She swallowed again. _'Am I drooling?'_ Random thoughts kept popping up.

"Kasai, are you alright?" Tsukune asked again.

"Yes?" She breathed, not quite sure of anything right then.

"Kasai?" Tsukune's voice filled her ears.

Two thoughts suddenly crystallized in her mind. _'I can die happy now,'_ She thought as she felt the rush of excitement that made her body tremble. _'I am going to die now,'_ Kasai was absolutely sure when she felt the killing auras focused on her.

"Tsu-Tsu-Tsu..." Moka studdered.

"Tsukuneeee!" Kurumu cried out.

"Kasai," Seki called out.

Kasai looked around and saw that she was in the middle of a small but growing crowd. Tsukune's harem and guards were looking at her with murder in their eyes. Other classmates were gathered around looking at her with excitement and disbelief.

"Eep..." Kasai squeaked. She wanted to run away, but at the same time she wanted to cling to Tsukune so he could protect her.

"Are you alright?" Tsukune asked again.

"No," Kasai answered in a small voice.

"Do you need to go see the nurse?" Tsukune asked.

"Alright," Kasai nodded. She finally managed to let go of him and tried to stand on her own. Her legs didn't want to work right and she wobbled dangerously.

"Let me help you," Seki said.

The crowd parted to let the pair leave. Tsukune looked to his friends with a crooked smile on his face. The whole experience had been one big, unreal accident to him, almost as if he had watched it happen on a television show. As Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari closed in on Tsukune, the rest of their classmates moved away. From the killing aura the young women were giving off, being too close was likely to be dangerous.

"Tsukune," Moka spoke in a low voice. "What just happened?"

Tsukune took the time to explain everything in detail. He even included seeing Seki bump into Kasai. All the while he felt a strange sense of detachment.

"I see," Moka said as her killing intent faded a little. She reached out and touched Tsukune's chest lightly. She could feel his surging power, but under her fingertips his heart was beating slow and steady. There was no sign that he had been excited by the other woman's kiss. "We'll talk more, later," Moka said as she stepped back from Tsukune with a small nod.

"I will be looking forward to later," Tsukune nodded back.

"Tsukuneeee," Kurumu pressed in, pushing her breasts against him. She lowered her voice to little more than a whisper. "You don't need to be so friendly to every girl that comes along." She gave him a pout. "You know I just get so jealous when you do."

"Don't worry," Tsukune said, patting her on the head. "I know that there are very few women that could ever measure up to you."

Kurumu's face twisted into a cute expression that reflected her confused emotions. She wasn't sure what Tsukune had meant by his comment. He could have been talking about how he felt about her, about the size of her breasts, or just making a short joke.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod..." Kasai kept saying, her face as red as her hair. She was sitting on a bed in the nursing office with the curtains pulled closed

"Kasai, what were you thinking?" Seki questioned her friend as she sat beside her.

"I don't know," Sakai answered in a moan. "It all happened so fast. I don't believe I kissed him." She made a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob. "I kissed Aono Tsukune."

"I saw you," Seki said. "Most of the class saw you."

"Ohmygod," Saksai squeaked.

"So now you know what you have to do," Seki said.

"What?" Sakai asked.

"Talk!" Seki demanded. "You kissed Aono Tsukune. You have to tell me what it was like."

"Oh..." Sakai tried to think. "It was... Umm..."

"Come on," Seki urged.

"Well..." Sakai looked around nervously. "It was almost like he was kissing me in two places."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seki blinked.

"Have you ever...?" Sakai made a gesture towards her lower body, moving her fingers in a small circle just below her waist.

"Yeah..." Seki gave her friend a confused and slightly embarrassed look.

"You know how it made you feel," Sakai went on. "In your head, and your chest, and everything?"

"Uh huh," Seki nodded.

"Kissing Aono-San had been so exciting," Sakai explained. "His lips were warm, and then his tongue..." Sakai felt her body warming at the memory. "And then it was like I was melting. Those feelings were just.. Just... Ooohh..."

"Oh..." Seki's eyes were wide and a blush was coloring her cheeks.

The two girls looked at each other with blushing faces. On the other side of the room, behind another curtain, was a first year girl who had turned her ankle and the two friends that had helped her to the nursing office. The trio were red-faced and wide-eyed as they pressed hands over their mouths.


	185. Hurting Handful

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 185

Thursday arrived at Youkai Academy. For some it came entirely too soon. Ruby was one of those that wished Thursday could have waited a little longer in coming, maybe a hundred years or so. Because Tsukune had important plans for the day, he had gone to bed early on Wednesday, letting Ruby cuddle beside him. He had gotten used to having somebody in the bed to hold close, and found that having a woman in his arms was relaxing. Ruby was not about to argue against any invitation to be close to Tsukune. As she slipped out of her master's bed to start her day, she wished that Thursday could have stayed away a little longer.

In contrast, for Inari Thursday had been slow in coming. She had spent hours over the past week planing for her day with Tsukune. She had put in extra time studying just to distract her from waiting. She had a bag packed for her trip, and a set of clothes laid out as well. Her school uniform was fine for going to classes, but for going on a motorcycle ride a short skirt was not a good choice. Inari had finally chosen an outfit she thought would be perfect for the day ahead. As she got dressed for school she applied the foundation for what would come later. She put on her best black underwear set, with bra, panties, and garter. She added black stockings that fit to her upper thighs. She smiled at her reflection after clipping the garter to the stockings. Not only would they help her stay warm later, but they made her legs look sexy. After morning attendance, Inari would return to her room to change, so she put on her underwear and stockings early to save time. In the bag she intended to bring she had just a few essentials to help keep her ready for the day ahead.

She had packed and repacked that bag countless times over the last week as she agonized over every detail. She didn't want to take anything to big, but she didn't want to try to fit everything into a little purse. She had settled on a small backpack she had seen while walking patrols of the town. It was black and pink, and was just the right size to serve as a large purse. After packing it, Inari had practiced carrying it and wearing it. She had it adjusted that she could body-sling it so the straps would run from on shoulder to the opposite hip, passing between her breasts to make them more noticeable. At the same time, if she decided to wear hanging from both shoulders, having the straps adjusted out gave her room to wear her jacket. Yes, she was looking forward to the day ahead, now that Thursday had finally arrived.

XxxxxxXxxxxX

Tsukune found himself looking forward to his trip more and more. When he had woken up he had felt refreshed and full of energy. When Ruby served him breakfast he rewarded her by pulling her by the hair to bring her close for a deep kiss. When Moka arrived at his door he kissed her as well, only much more gently.

Tsukune's morning started to sour when he met up with Kokoa and Inari. His lieutenant looked upset. Kokoa looked angry and embarrassed. Tsukune had a sinking feeling what was going on when he heard giggling from girls that he saw passing by.

"You just can't get enough, can you?" Kokoa accused. "I told Moka that you're not good enough for her, and now you're proving me right."

"It wasn't my fault," Tsukune tried to defend himself.

"That's a load of shit!" Kokoa spat. She took a long step forward and started to bring her other leg forward for a kick to his groin.

"It was not my fault," Tsukune said firmly as he caught Kokoa's ankle before her attack could strike home.

"Kokoa!" Kurumu protested.

"Kokoa, stop!" Moka demanded.

"Let me go!" Kokoa insisted.

Tsukune didn't let go. Instead he lifted Kokoa' ankle higher. When her other foot started to slide towards him, she tried to struggle.

"Stop it!' Kokoa cried out. "Let me go." She grabbed at her skirt, trying to protect her modesty as Tsukune continued to lift her leg.

Tsukune was taller than Kokoa, so it was what happened next was inevitable. As Tsukune continued to lift, Kokoa lost her meager footing. Instead of falling over, Tsukune kept lifting so that she was left dangling from his grip.

"Tsukune," Moka gasped.

"Let meee goooooo!" Kokoa screamed.

Tsukune did. Kokoa managed to protect herself from landing face first, but she still landed hard. Moka felt her heart clench. Such harshness was not normal for Tsukune. Kurumu remembered the previous morning and shared a worried look with Mizore.

"Damn it," Kokoa complained as she scrambled to her feet. "Ko!" She called out for her familiar.

"Chuu," The bat zoomed in.

Kokoa reached out for her familiar, and found only empty air.

"Ch-ach," Ko complained from Tsukune's fist.

As soon as Tsukune took hold of the bat, and felt it trying to draw in his energy, he gained an understanding of what the creature was. He could feel traces of Kokoa within the bat, and knew that if he wanted to he could wash away all of her youki with his own, making Ko his. For a moment, Tsukune was tempted to do just that.

"Give him back!" Kokoa demanded.

"Here," Tsukune tossed the bat in her direction.

As soon as she caught Ko, Kokoa transformed him into a mace.

"Kokoa, no!" Moka protested as her sister started her back-swing.

"Eat this," Kokoa aimed for Tsukune's head.

The weapon came to a sudden stop with a meaty smack.

Six young women gasped in surprise. Tsukune had caught the blow with his bare hand only inches from his head. One long spike was sticking out through the back of Tsukune's hand as he glared darkly at Kokoa. His youki surged then.

"Chaaaa..." A sound of protest came from the mace.

Tsukune tightened his grip and the mace bent. His youki penetrated into the familiar. Kokoa could feel her control over Ko fading fast.

"No!" She pulled uselessly, trying to free Ko fro, Tsukune's grip. "No!"

"Tsukune?" Moka questioned.

"No!" Kokoa was on the edge of tears. "Ko..."

"No more," Tsukune said in a flat voice. "This is the last time I will let you challenge me, Kokoa." He shoved the mace away forcefully, easily tearing it from Kokoa's grasp. "If you don't want to be around me, that is your choice. But who I talk to, who I love, who I share my life with is no business of yours." Tsukune gestured with his healing hand. "Your sister is the most important person in my life. I am not trying to take her away from you, but you have to stop trying to come between us."

"But.." Kokoa tried to protest.

"Shut it!" Tsukune barked. "I decide who I have in my life, not you. You have no say in what I do. If I want to kiss someone." Tsukune made a sweeping gesture, sending droplets of his blood flying. "It is not your place to try to stop me." His voice dropped into an angry growl as he loomed over the young vampire. "Isn't this the way it goes?" He reached out and gave her a little push. "You attacked me, challenged me because you disapproved of who I kiss, but I defeated you so now I can kiss whomever I want."

"But but but..." Kokoa had tears running down her face. She was cradling Ko, who was back in his bat body again and looking sick.

"Tsukune..." Moka said gently as she reached out to him. "Please. You don't have to do this."

"I'm sorry, Moka," Tsukune said as he turned towards her. "I didn't want this to happen. I wish that it didn't have to happen."

"I am sorry that it did have to happen," Moka said. "But it should be enough."

"I hope so," Tsukune said with his voice thick with emotions. He concentrated for a moment and his hand finished healing.

"Captain," Inari said in a firm voice. "You should report this."

"Hmmmm," Tsukune looked in her direction. He could see the determination in her face, and more than a hint of anger.

"You're right," Tsukune sighed.

"Tsukune," Moka said. "You don't..."

"Yes he does," Inari and Kurumu said at the same time.

"She can't keep attacking Tsukune and getting away with it," Kurumu argued.

"She used a weapon without cause," Inari said. "And she was seen doing it. If she isn't reported, then you are giving everybody else permission to ignore the rules."

"They're right," Tsukune nodded. "Kokoa, I will give you a choice. You can write a reflection paper and turn it in to your sister for me to review, or you can turn yourself in to your homeroom teacher for fighting. Ether way, I will be making a report for the Student Police file, and that will be turned in to your homeroom teacher at the end of the week."

Kokoa just nodded and sniffed.

Tsukune knew that was the best he was going to get out of her so he let it go. With a sigh he started towards school. All around him students suddenly remembered that they needed to get to class as well. He knew that there would be a gossip storm from his encounter with Kokoa. He just hoped it would blow over quickly.

XxxxX

Moka shared worried looks with the others. She didn't know if Tsukune was being short tempered, or if he was being changed in some way by all that had happened to him. She didn't think he remembered what happened the time he and Inari had fought Fairy Tail, and they ended up in the hospital, but Moka would never forget what she saw that day. Thee of the attackers had died from having their throats torn open. From the size and shape of the injuries, Moka knew Tsukune had to have used his fangs. In one case a piece of the neck was completely gone, bitten out whole. Between the splattered blood that had been all over Tsukune and his injuries, and what he may have swallowed, Moka worried what might have added to the changes within him.

XxxxX

Kurumu was also feeling anxious about Tsukune. He had become so quick to lash out, it was like he was becoming a stranger. Not for the first time she wished that their bond allowed her to feel his emotions the way he felt hers. She shared a worried look with Moka and knew that they would have to have a talk later. For the moment though, Kurumu wanted to be close to Tsukune.

XxxxxX

Tsukune reached his classroom in time to hear giggles and gasps flying. He knew some of the students that had seen his run-in with Kokoa had hurried ahead to share the news. When he walked into the classroom all conversation died. He paused at the door and looked around the room, at all the faces looking at him.

"Good morning," Tsukune said a little stiffly.

"Good morning Aono..." The class replied.

Not everybody used the same honorific, but they all added something to his name. He heard -San, Sempai/senpai, -Sama, and even Sensei. There were a few Captains in the mix as well. Tsukune knew he had many titles tagged on to him. The Board Chairman had named him Headmaster in September, and to the best of Tsukune's knowledge he still had the job, even if he never did anything, because the Board Chairman ran the school. That was one of the reasons he was looking forward to graduation, so that he could go somewhere where the only ones that would expect anything from him would be the university professors.

Tsukune moved to his seat aware of the eyes following him. Kasai looked so red in the face he thought the girl might burst into flames. Seki looked at him with the same kind of open hunger in her eyes that Tsukune was used to seeing from Moka just before she would bite him. Tsukune tried to act calm and composed as he took his seat and the whispers started up again.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Kokoa knew she was going to be in detention for a week at least. She was not going to give Tsukune the satisfaction of turning in a reflection paper for him to gloat over. But before she reported herself to her homeroom teacher she had to go back to the dorms to clean up. She was dirty from where she had been dropped on the ground, and she also had of Tsukune's blood on her. There was no way she was going to make it through the day if she had to smell his delicious blood constantly. To make things worse, Tsukune was right about everything. It had not been her place to try to punish him. It had not been her place to even be angry with him. Because she had lost her temper and attacked, Tsukune had been in his rights to see it as a challenge. He had beat her twice in one morning. Once when he had lifted her off the ground. The second time was when he had stopped her attack and had nearly taken Ko from her. And he had done that unarmed. It wasn't even the first time he had beaten her. They way things were right now, he could simply demand her submission and make her his servant, and she wouldn't have the grounds to object.

Kokoa's insides twisted and burned with emotions. Because Tsukune had beat her, twice in one morning, she was honor bound to respect his wishes. She had been publicly humiliated by Tsukune, and it was her own fault. She could never tell her father about it because he would be ashamed of her. Kokoa was almost afraid of what could happen to her next.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Once morning announcements and attendance was completed, Tsukune excused himself from the classroom. Every eye followed his departure, and he was sure he could feel the pressure of each and every one of them. Once out in the hall he gave a small sigh of relief. He was looking forward to the short break his trip was going to give him.

Tsukune was thinking that it feel a little strange to be leaving the school and walking back to the village alone when he reached the shoe lockers. To his surprise, Inari was there waiting for him. He gave her a warm smile.

"Good morning again," Tsukune said.

"Good morning again," Inari smiled back.

There was only a brief delay as Tsukune swapped shoes, and then the pair started towards the gates. With just the two of them, and classes still going on, the walk across the school grounds was a quiet one. Tsukune kind of liked it.

"Tsukune," Inari said as they walked down the main path from the school.

"Hmmm?" Tsukune looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll only need a moment to change and grab my things," Inari explained. "Why don't you come with me to the dorms. After that we can walk back to your place together."

"Alright," Tsukune said with a shrug.

Inari had to restrain herself from being too happy. It was a successful start of a three part plan. The plan was to make small and reasonable suggestions that Tsukune would agree to, even if it was because there was no reason not to. She would keep at it until he got in the habit of agreeing with her. Then she would start adding less reasonable, more selfish suggestions. And then finally, once he was conditioned, she would use the thinnest logic to get him to agree to one unreasonable suggestion, and once he agreed to it, she would have a string tied to him no mater what. As an added bonus, her first suggestion added to the amount of time they would be alone and close together.

Tsukune and Inari walked to the dorms together. The area was so quiet that it was spooky. Without their inhabitants, the dorms seemed long abandoned.

"I would invite you up," Inari said as they reached the dorms. "But I will be changing my clothes."

"I'll wait here," Tsukune said with a nod.

"I'll be right back," Inari promised with a smile.

Xx

xX

(A/N: and doesn't the question of what is coming next just leave you all twitter-pated.?


	186. Caught by Climate

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 186

Inari was grateful that the dorms were empty as she hurried to her room. She would have slipped her form to something faster if she had not been wearing stockings. As it was, once she was out of Tsukune's sight, she had sprinted for her room, pulling at her uniform as she went. Once she reached the privacy of her own room, Inari shed her school clothes as if they had been on fire. Almost as quickly, she pulled on the clothes she had left out earlier. A dark tan blouse of silk, narrow-leg black jeans, a double breasted jacket of black leather with a cinch bet, complete with stainless steel snaps and buckles, and black, mid heel boots that rose to mid-calf. Before heading for the door, Inari took up the bag she had packed for the occasion, and the special surprise she had been saving for just such an occasion. Inari had bought her own motorcycle helmet. It was a half-helmet with an open front and a retractable visor. The helmet was black with red and silver trim, and looked a little like what racer or fighter pilot would wear in an anime.

Inari double-checked her appearance before leaving the dorms. Her outfit flattered her figure, and she thought that the black should be eye-catching enough without appearing as a demand for attention. She spared a moment to check her makeup, and then it was time to return to Tsukune. Inari forced herself to move more calmly as she returned to where her captain waited. It just would not do to arrived flushed and out of breath.

"Tsukune," Inari called out as she approached. "How do I look?"

Inari stuck a pose a short distance from Tsukune. He had her bag in one hand and her helmet in the other as she held her arms out a little. Tsukune observed the way she stood, with a turn of her hips and a tilt to her head. He knew that she had picked out an outfit she hoped he would find pleasing. A very small part of him wanted to cringe.

"You look nice," Tsukune said with a small smile and a nod.

"Thank you," Inari said. "Now let's go get you ready."

Tsukune didn't reply. He just turned towards the village and started walking. Inari caught up to him, doing a little skip where he couldn't see. Once she was beside him she slipped her arm around his.

"How long have you had that helmet?" Tsukune asked.

"About a month and a half," Inari answered as she blushed.

"I see," Tsukune said.

"Were you thinking of asking me to take you for a ride as one of your favors?" Tsukune asked a little while later.

"Ma-a-aybe," Inari found herself smiling shyly.

"I see," Tsukune said. He walked along in silence for about thirty meters as he thought carefully. "So if this examination had not come along, where where you going to ask me to take you?"

"I hadn't decided on that yet," Inari admitted.

"Ahhhh," Tsukune said with a nod.

They walked on in silence until they reached the edge of the village.

"Tsukune?" Inari spoke up.

"Hmmmm?" Tsukune responded.

"You're alright with taking me to the exam aren't you?" Inari asked a little nervously.

"Of course I am," Tsukune answered.

"I mean you're not doing this just because you owe me a favor, but you're really going to resent doing it, right?" Inari tried to express her concern.

"You mean would I have been willing to take you even if I didn't owe you a favor?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah..." Inari answered in a small voice as she nodded.

"Why wouldn't I?" Tsukune asked her. "You and I have shared a lot this year. We're applying to the same university, so we are both going to take the same exam. This will just be one more thing we can share."

"So it's alright for me to go with you?" Inari asked.

"Yes it is," Tsukune gave a firm nod.

Before Inari asked any more questions they reached the manor. Tsukune actually had to unlock the door for a change. Usually Ruby would be at the manor to welcome Tsukune home, but she was still at work up at the school. Tsukune let them in and showed Inari to the sitting room.

"I'm going to go change," Tsukune told her. "Make yourself comfortable and I'll be right back down."

"Alright," Inari said.

After Tsukune left the room, Inari started pacing. She was too excited to sit. She was alone with Tsukune, and for once they were both going to be out of uniform. The last time she had been handed such an opportunity had been when they were both in the hospital. As she paced back and forth, Inari had to fight the urge to explore the manor. She wasn't that curious about the house itself, but about what little tidbits she might discover about Tsukune. With a mischievous smile she imagined finding his laundry hamper.

"Bad Inari," She whispered as she knocked her knuckles against her own forehead.

In spite of her determination to be not too bad, Inari almost went exploring anyway. She didn't know if it was because of her nervousness, but she was feeling the call of nature. She was about to go in search of a water closet when Tsukune returned.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Tsukune said with a smile as he returned to the sitting room.

"That's alright," Inari said as she took in Tsukune's appearance.

Tsukune was in business casual dress. His white, button down shirt was tucked into a pair of black jeans that showed just a touch of fading. His black tie had a silver cross pin holding it in place. In his hand was a black and red riding jacket. Inari felt her heart flutter uncomfortably. He was dressed like her, but at the same time he was different enough that it looked like a coincidence and not on purpose. Her hope of looking like a couple slipped a little.

"Before we leave," Tsukune said. "We should make sure to use the water closet."

"Wha... Oh," Inari's attention suddenly returned to her bladder. "Yes. Where?"

Tsukune showed her the way to the closest toilet. Inari was a little worried that Tsukune might be close enough to hear her, but she needed relief too much to not take advantage of the water closet now that it was available to her. When she was finished she was glad to discover that Tsukune had actually been waiting for her back in the sitting room.

"Are you ready?" Tsukune asked her.

"Yes," Inari said.

Tsukune lead her back out the front door. As he locked the door he sent a mental call to Hiru. The creature trotted into view and looked up at him an eager grin on her reptilian face. Tsukune stepped down from the front porch of the manor and scratched Hiru behind an ear.

"Are you ready for a run Hiru?" Tsukune said as he channeled some of his own energy into her.

Hiru answered with a purr like distant thunder as she transformed into a motorcycle.

"I've never seen it do that before," Inari said with some awe in her voice.

"Hiru is impressive," Tsukune agreed. "And she hasn't shown me everything she can do yet."

Tsukune put their bags into Hiru's saddle bags while Inari strapped on her helmet. He pulled his cap from his back pocket and as he placed it on his head it transformed into a three-quarter helmet. Inari liked the way his helmet left his face visible. He settled into place in the saddle then gave Inari a look and a nod.

Inari felt her heart leap. It was a moment she had been waiting for. Trying to look confident and calm, she approached the beast and put her foot onto a peg and her hands on Tsukune's shoulders. She stepped up and swung her lag over, finding the other peg before lowering herself onto the seat. Once she was sure of her seat, Inari slipped her arms around Tsukune's waist.

Inari felt herself almost shaking with excitement. She was so close to Tsukune. His hips were between her thighs and her arms were around his body. A sigh of happy contentment escaped her.

"Are you ready?" Tsukue asked.

"Yeah," Inari said. Holding Tsukune so close made Inari feel ready for anything.

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Looking back on the experience, Inari would always remember that first ride with Tsukune. She felt Hiru come alive underneath her. It vibrated with a growl that seemed to echo within Tsukune as she held him close. The world around them slid by in a kaleidoscope of images as she tried to take in all the sensations of her new perspective. Then Hiru reached the end of the paved village street. The ride didn't become rough, but it wasn't smooth ether. The road was little more than a wide path as they traveled through the forest. Around a curve, up and over a hill and then down.

"Hold on tight," Tsukune said over his shoulder with a grin. "I'm going to let Hiru run."

In reply Inari squeezed Tsukune a little tighter. That was enough for him. He gave the throttle a twist and Hiru surged forward. Inari thought that she might have cried out then, but was never sure. The world around her became a blur. It felt like she was flying. She had a glimpse of the red sea beyond the cliffs as they sailed past the bus stop. Then everything was swallowed by blackness that expanded into a dark rainbow as they leaped out to the greater world.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"That was fantastic!" Inari declared as she finally got her feet back on the ground. The trip had taken over two hours, and each turn and 'jump' had thrilled her. It felt every bit as good as running on all fours, but was even more exciting. Inari knew that she was going to have to grab every chance to go riding with Tsukune she could.

Tsukune watched Inari as she reacted to their ride. She was walking in little circles as she worked out the tightness in her legs from the trip. She had a smile on her face and a glow to her cheeks that spoke volumes about how excited she was. As he dismounted, he hoped that Inari's excitement would not distract her from the examination.

Because they were out in public, Tsukune put his helmet into a saddle bag. He handed Inari her bag and took her helmet to put away as well. Tsukune didn't have a bag he wanted to carry, but instead had a nice binder with all the things he thought he would need for the examination.

Once Tsukune and Inari checked in for the examination, they discovered that they were going to be split up. Tsukune wasn't too surprised by that, but Inari did give a frustrated pout. Tsukune gave her a smile and promised not to leave without her.

XxxxxX

Inari found herself in a room with a dozen other women and a score of men. Most looked young, like herself. A few looked older. A handful were in uniform. Every seat in the room was quickly filled. Each of the examinees followed the directions of the man at the front of the room. Inari felt her anxiety starting to rise. She gave herself a small shake and grabbed on to her determination with both metaphorical hands as the examiner told them to start.

XxxxxxxX

Tsukune turned in his written examination feeling confident. The strange, condensed training he had been put through had helped him with the exam. His time studying with Moka, and Yukari, had also helped him. The examination had taken hours, covering everything from general education to critical thinking skills as applied to police duties. Tsukune now just had to face the most challenging part of the exam, the wait for his results.

XxxXxxX

Inari didn't know if she should feel relieved or sick to her stomach. By the time she had finished the examination she had felt rung out. The idea of having to wait a week for her results made her nauseous. She wanted to score highly so that she could be with Tsukune. The idea that she would pass and he wouldn't was unthinkable. She had to get a high score. It seemed to her that after every tenth question she had made a silent prayer for luck.

After she had turned in her exam, Inari had gone to the restroom She found herself in the company of nearly every young woman that had taken the exam with her. They were all looking strained as they checked their reflections. Inari wondered how many of them were could be her future classmates. As she touched up her makeup, she realized that all of the women with her were her rivals. Only so many people would be able to make the grade, and the more who scored high, the harder it would be for those that didn't.

XxxxxxXxXxX

"Hey," Inari said as she found Tsukune standing by the entrance.

"Hey," Tsukune turned to give her a smile. "How did you do?"

"Ahhhhh," Inari hesitated to answer. "I think I did pretty good, if I have a little luck on my side."

"Hmmmm," Tsukune nodded. "I wish you luck then." He looked up at the sky. "But I hope we have some left for the ride back."

Inari looked up and knew what Tsukune was talking about. Dark clouds had filled the sky while they had been taking the exams. If they had used up all of their luck on the entrance exams, they might be caught in some bad weather.

"Maybe we should find a temple to pray for some luck," Inari suggested.

Xx

The return trip started out well enough. It was still early enough in the afternoon that traffic was light. Tsukune decided to stop for lunch at a family diner, wanting to recharge a little. Besides, he had noticed that Inari was looking more than a little worn out. After lunch they hit the road hoping to get back to school before the weather turned ugly.

Two jumps out of five on they way back to school put Tsukune and Inari under a mostly blue sky with high, scattered clouds. Tsukune eased off the throttle a little as they passed through the area. Inari was glad that he did. They were in a rural area that was still half farmland. Open areas allowed them a wide area of visibility.

"Tsukune," Inari called out. "There!" She pointed to a torii that was visible in front of them across an open field.

Remembering Inari's comment about visiting a temple, Tsukune decided that a short stop wouldn't hurt. At the next intersection he turned them towards the torii. When they reached their objective they found a small temple surrounded by green trees. As Inari dismounted, Tsukune looked up at the torii and saw that it had once been painted a red-orange. The path from the torii to the temple was paved with flat stones that was in need of a good sweeping.

"Tsukune," Inari said. "Come with me."

"Alright," Tsukune agreed. He dismounted as well.

They left their things in the saddle bags. With a quick look around, Tsukune started for the temple. Inari reached for Tsukune's arm. As they approached the temple, Tsukune felt an itch at the back of his neck. Looking ahead, something about the temple teased his mind.

Tsukune and Inari were just past the torii when rain started to fall. A few drops at first that quickly turned into a strong shower out of a blue sky. Tsukune and Inari hunched their shoulders, held each others arms, and hurried for the shelter of the temple. They hurried up the steps of the temple and under the cover of the roof.

The Sunshower only lasted for a minute. It had started with a few drops before turning into a downpour. It was already starting to lessen as Tsukune and Inari reached shelter. As they stepped under the temple's roof, a quickening breeze made windchimes ring.

"Awww," Inari gave a frustrated pout as she thought how the sudden wetting could have messed up her hair and makeup.

"It's alright " Tsukune said, running his free hand through his hair.

"Congratulations," A voice from within the temple said.

"What?" Inari said with a start.

"Excuse me?" Tsukune said.

"Congratulations," Came the voice again. An ancient Shinto priestess came towards them from inside the temple. She looked a hundred years old, hunched over and wrinkled, with snow white hair tied up in a bun. She was dressed in traditional clothing Ivory white and russet brown, all in silk, with a long string of large jade beads around her neck "We have not had a wedding her in such a long time. Come in, come in," She beckoned them.

"Sorry to intrude..." Tsukune said.

"Wedding?" Inari's voice almost cracked. When the old priestess had surprised her, Inari had held on a little tighter to Tsukune's arm. At the mention of a wedding, she was suddenly aware of the fact that it was Tsukune she was clinging to, without any protests from him.

"Why, Kitsun no Yomeri," The old priestess said. "This calls for a celebration. Come in, come in."

A little bewildered, Tsukune and Inari followed the old woman into the temple. The priestess went to the altar first where she bowed and said a silent prayer for a short moment. Then she turned back to the young visitors.

"Come, come," She waved them in. "Have a seat while I fetch refreshments."

"We don't want to intrude," Tsukune said.

"Please," Inari said. "Don't go out of your way for us."

"I insist," The old priestess said in a firm voice. "And don't you dare go sneaking off. That would be rude." She hurried out a side door.

"Ahhhhh?" Tsukune blinked.

"I guess we wait," Inari said. "Besides, I wanted to visit a temple, and this looks like a good choice." She let go of Tsukune arm and approached the altar to pray.

Tsukune looked towards the altar and understood why Inari approved of the place. On ether side of the altar was a fox statue. Tsukune remembered that his friend was named after the Goddess Inari, and realized that the temple was dedicated to her namesake. Who better for her to pray to for luck.

Tsukune approached the altar to pay his respects and to offer a small prayer of his own. As he stood in front of the altar, Tsukune felt an uncomfortable sensation, as if he was being watched. Looking about he thought the fox statues looked like they were smiling at him. The chimes around the temple rang in the breeze again and Tsukune felt a sense of welcome and peace.

"Have a seat, have a seat," The old priestess said as she returned. "When The Mother spoke to me in my dreams, I was surprised. I had just been taking a nap when she appeared."

Tsukune and Inari bothed turned to the old woman when they heard her voice. She was carrying a tray on top of an old book. Tsukune moved to help her.

"You are a good boy," The old woman said as Tsukune lifted the tray and book from her hands. "Now have a seat," She ordered as she lowered herself to the temple floor.

Inari followed the old woman's example, sitting close enough for a polite conversation over tea. Tsukune handed her the tray and sat down beside her, then handed the book back to the priestess. Inari set the tray down on the floor between them all. On the tray was a simple service for three and a plate with some small rice cakes.

"It is a meager feast, I know," The old priestess said. "But that isn't as important as what is in your hearts." She gave Inari a quick look. "It's never too soon to learn good habits. It is your place to pour the tea now."

"Yes ma'am," Inari said with a small bow of her head. She reached for the tea pot.

"Now then," The old woman opened the old book. "I haven't looked in this book for years. When I was just starting my training, the old priest that used to take care of this temple told me to write down my dreams. Well the ones that had felt special I put down in this book."

Tsukune saw that the book was a filled with old drawing and notes. Some were organized and laid out, probably by whomever had first produced it. Others had obviously been added later, ether by inserting pages, or had been simply scribbled down in the margins or wherever they seemed to fit. The priestess produced a pen from her sleeve as she flipped through the book. Tsukune knew she was close to the page she was looking for because she held the book close to her face to look at the small writing closely.

"Ahhh," The old priestess said at last. "Yes, yes. This is you. Not much here. It is a good thing The Mother showed be what you look like, or I might not of recognized you." She held her pen over the page she had selected and looked at her guests over the top of the book. "Now what are your names?"

"I am Aono Tsukune," Tsukune introduced himself. "And this is my..."

"I am Sansai Inari," Inari spoke up before Tsukune could label her as just a friend. She knew that the more Tsukune called her that, the harder it would be for her to become more than that.

"Oh my, oh my," The priestess chuckled with a nearly toothless smile as she wrote down their names in her book.

Inari served the tea as the priestess talked and wrote in her book. Something about the way the old woman looked at her made her feel nervous for some reason. She looked to Tsukune to see how he was handling the strangeness of the situation, and was surprised to see him watching her. He gave her a warm smile, and Inari ducked her head shyly, feeling herself blushing.

"Yes, yes," The old woman said. "That's how you should do it."

"Excuse me?" Inair looked up at the priestess.

"Don't worry dear," The priestess said. "You're a natural." She gave her a wink.

The priestess closed the book with the pen marking her page and set it aside to reach for her teacup. She lifted it up and offered it towards the altar once, and the to Tsukune and Inari. With a wide smile she spoke a blessing.

"May your lives be long and your blessings many," The priestess said. "For The Mother came to my dreams and told me that the Warrior will shield the children with all that he is, and when his burdens weary him, her Daughter will comfort him." She sipped her tea and gave Tsukune an Inari a look of expectation.

The priestess continued to watch the young couple, even starting to frown at them. Tsukune finally suppressed a sigh and sipped his tea. Inari followed his example and the old woman smiled again.

"You have been blessed by Earth and Sky," The Priestess said to Tsukune. "I name you the Warrior that stands upon the precipice of Light and Dark." She looked to Inari.

"Your union has been witnessed by the spirits of the land," The priestess continued. "I name you the Daughter."

"Wha... What are you saying?" Asked Inari. She was feeling excited and confused at the same time. She looked to Tsukune and saw a small frown on his face and a growing tightness in his shoulders.

"A house needs a strong foundation if it is to last," The priestess said. "So too does a man need the support of a good woman."

"But... But, but," Inari looked between the priestess and her captain, blushing.

"I think you are mistaken," Tsukune said.

"Do you really think so?" The priestess challenged him. "I think you are just choosing not to see." She gestured to the open front of the temple, and to to world outside.

Green trees swayed in quiet breeze. The Sunshower had passed, leaving sunlight to sparkle off countless surfaces. From the trees, shadows danced over the ground, making the reflected light flicker. The world looked like it was caught up in silver flames. As Tsukune watched, the world started to change.

Tsukune felt a sense of detachment as he looked out. The world was not exactly as it first appeared. Some of the shadows that moved across the ground moved apart from the others. Some even seemed to stand and run and play on legs, two or four or more. The quiet breeze carried whispered voices.

"Everybody loves a wedding," The old priestess said.

Tsukine blinked and turned back to the old woman. He wasn't sure what he had just seen, but he knew something of it would stay with him, had become a part of him. He raised his hand up and touched the curved bead he wore under his clothes.

"Just so," The old woman gave him a nod.

"Who's wedding?" Inari questioned, feeling like she had been ignored.

"The Sunshower when we arrived," Tsukune sighed.

"Just so," The priestess smiled.

"What?" Inari asked.

"Inari," Tsukune took her hand. "Do you remember what people used to call a Sunshower? Kitsune no Yomeri. The Fox's wedding."

"But what does..." She looked down at Tsukune's hand holding hers, and then back up at him. "But I'm..." Her eyes grew wide and she whipped her head around to look at the priestess. "You said..."

"Congratulations," The old priestess said.


	187. Hallowed Ground

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 187

Inari's head was spinning. She sat on the front steps of the temple and tried to understand everything she had just been told. Tsukune had had just given her a summery of his life since he had first arrived at the Youkai Academy. While he left out a lot of details, it had still been a lot of information she had not known before. Tsukune had included the story of his vision during the Summer trip, and had shown her the bead he wore. He also explained the importance of the holy lock that he wore, which Inari had always assumed had been a present from Moka, or maybe one of the others.

"I don't pretend to understand everything that's going on," Tsukune had said as he reached the end of his story. "But it seems like you've been caught up in it all with me." He gestured at the sparkling temple grounds. "And I guess that whomever is watching over me thinks it would be good for me to keep you close."

Inari needed some time to make sense of everything. Her emotions were running wild in her heart while her thoughts were a tangled mess. Tsukune had been through more than she had known. She had known that he had used to be human, and had been changed, but she had not known that he was virtually living on the edge of a death sentence for more than two years. She had not understood that all the things he had done for the school had been because he was being blackmailed by the Board Chairman, who knew that Tsukune did not want to give up on the people he loved. And then Tsukune had told her about other things. Inari knew that she had the potential to rise up to an S rank, when her body and powers matured. It frightened her to the core to think that there were others out there that had the power to make even the strongest in her school look as weak as mortal humans.

Inari had learned things that nobody outside of Tsukune's inner circle knew. He had told her his weakness and fears. She knew his motivations. She had learned that there was more connected to her captain than anybody would have ever seriously considered. She looked over to where he was standing, where light and shadows flickered under the branches of a huge old tree.

XxxxxX

Tsukune was feeling ill used at the moment. While it was true that he had accepted the burdens that he carried, although grudgingly, he did not like it when they became an opening to exploit him or his friends. After Inari had gone off to think about what he had told her, Tsukune had decided to take a little walk as well. He wanted to figure out what he would tell Moka and the others.

As Tsukune walked the temple's grounds, he let his youki flow through him at a trickle. The dark energy heightened his awareness and made him aware of the energy around him. The silvery fire of life that he had glimpsed earlier was all around him as he explored the temple's grounds. Before long he found himself in front of a huge evergreen. The sacred tree was easily the largest he had ever seen.

As he drew closer to it, Tsukune saw that there was more than just a single tree. There were gaps at the base of the tree that showed that it was actually several trees that had grown together. In addition to the Shimenawa, the rope that encircled the massive trunk that looked new, Tsukune could see evidence of older Shimenawa that had actually become part of the tree over the countless years. When he looked up at the tree, he could not tell what parts had been a part of which of the trees that had grown together to make a single living thing. He rested his hand on the trunk and felt the energy flowing through the tree. Around him, Tsukune saw some of the shadows moving, watching him. Some of those same shadows ran away, as if they were startled animals or children, when Tsukune felt Inari approaching.

"I'm sorry," Tsukune said without looking away from the tree. "I'm sorry you have been caught up in my problems. When we get back to school, if you want..." He cut off when Inari embraced him from behind.

"I'm not sorry," Inari said as she held him close.

"Inari..." Tsukune started

"Tsukune," Inari interrupted. "I know you... No... Tsukune, I love you."

"Inari," Tsukune sighed. "You know I..."

"I know," Inari cut him off again. "I know who you love. I also know you never asked me to fall in love with you. I didn't want to tell you before graduation because I didn't want to hurt our friendship, or our relationship when we work together." She loosened her embrace and gave a sigh. "I guess working together is going to be strange now."

"Inari," Tsukune said, turning to face her without breaking out of her hug. "How long ago did you start liking me?"

"I'm not sure," Inari admitted. "At first it had just been a little fantasy. I wanted a boyfriend, and because you had a way of making friends with girls and they looked happy to be around you, it became easy to think of you that way. Before long I was thinking of you more and more. I was looking forward to when I would get to talk to you." She looked down to try to hide her sense of embarrassment. "And then there was that night when you discovered the shrine."

"I remember," Tsukune said in a flat voice.

"When..." Inari tried to say. "Back then, I wanted a boyfriend. I fantasized about you. I know now that it was just an innocent crush, but it felt more at the time. But when you were about to discover the shrine, I thought for sure I would be cursed. You were going to find out about the shrine, and then you would probably hate me. And if you didn't approve of me, then I would never find love... It was all just silly rumors, but back then they were all I knew of you."

"I see," Tsukune said to let her knew he was listening.

"Well, I was so afraid I was about to lose everything," Inari continued. "And I knew that if you discovered the shrine you would shut it down and all the single girls would hate me. I thought that maybe if I distracted you, maybe if I sacrificed myself, then maybe I could keep you from finding the shrine. And if it worked, then maybe you and I..." Inari shook her head.

"Is that what you were trying to do?" Tsukune asked. "I thought that there had to be something you were afraid of, or that you had some kind of weakness to."

"I was trying to confess before it was too late," Inari said. "I wanted to have a chance before everything could be exposed and ruined."

"Ahhh," Tsukune nodded.

"You hadn't understood my feelings," Inari said. "But you were there, and your were so strong and confident, and you smelled so good..." Her voice turned into a squeak as she realized what she was saying.

"I smelled good," Tsukune said with a crooked smile that Inari couldn't see because she had her forehead pressed to his chest to hide her blushing face.

"Yes," Inari nodded with another squeak. She took a breath and tried to make her voice behave. "Yes," She said again in a more normal tone. "And you protected me. You protected me then when the other girls started to panic. And then when you came to my room to tell me, and everybody that was listening that you were going to ignore the shrine. You saved me then. If you had not come along when you had, I would probably had quit school."

"Well I am glad that you didn't quit," Tsukune said. "You have been a strong member of the Student Police, easy to work with at the koban, and a good friend. You were with me when I needed help to save Kurumu, and when Fairy Tail tried to infiltrate the school."

"You mean that?" Inari looked up with shining eyes.

"Yes," Tsukune nodded.

"Thank you," She gave him an extra squeeze.

"So you went from having a crush on me to liking me after the incident in the dorms?" Tsukune asked.

"That's when I think it started to get serious," Inari said, looking away again. "I didn't realize it then. Not right away. But when we came back at the start of the year, by then I knew I had fallen for you. After being away from school, and you, when I finally saw you again, I realized that I was in love with you and wanted to be with you."

"I understand," Tsukune said.

"Trying to get to know you better, trying to find ways to get closer to you," Inari explained. "It's given me a direction in life I didn't have before. Not just to get close to you, but in helping me find something I could do with my life after graduation. Even if I could never be with you, I could join the police and do something I could be proud of."

"That makes sense," Tsukune said. "It was because I am in love that I felt a need to find something I could do."

"But now it's all messed up," Inari sighed. "School's not over yet and now we're going to have to... to..." She sighed again. "I'm sorry. I know that this is a surprise to you."

"Not really," Tsukune said. "I mean it was pretty obvious that you had feelings for me."

"What?" Inair looked up at him, her voice cracking in surprise.

"Inari," Tsukune smiled at her. "I have three girlfriends, or four depending how you count them, and Ruby who insists on being my slave, all of whom want to feed me. My girlfriends want to walk to and from school with me every day. I am aware that you have been intentionally waiting for me on the way to school for me."

"Oh," Inari looked embarrassed.

"And when we are on duty at the koban together," Tsukune continued. "You keep switching from being my partner to acting like a housewife."

"How come you noticed but never said anything?" Inari said as he face started to look pained.

"And then," Tsukune said with a pause. "And then, you decided to list me as the father of your baby in that exercise."

"Oh my god," Inari pressed her face against his chest again, embarrassed by how simple minded he made her sound, but at the same time she was excited to know that he had been paying attention to her all along.

"Inari," Tsukune went on. "About the only thing you haven't done is try to join the Newspaper Club."

"I thought about it," Inari said in a small voice.

"And let's not forget how you invited yourself to my mother's party so you could meet my family," Tsukune added.

"I hadn't thought about that part," Inari protested. "I was just trying to spend time with you."

"By the way," Tsukune said in a too casual tone. "My mother asked about you. She was wondering if I would be bringing you home for another visit."

"Really?" Inari's head snapped up.

"My mother loves television dramas," Tsukune explained. "The more girls I bring home, the more excited she gets."

"Now you're just teasing me," Inari accused.

"Maybe just a little," Tsukune admitted.

"Tsukune," Inari protested. "I'm being serious."

"So am I," Tsukune countered. "I have had almost three years to learn a few things. I know that you have had some feelings for me..."

"I love you," Inari stressed.

"And I still asked you to go with me to that festival," Tsukune continued. "Because I know you can do a good job. I never tried to change a schedule to stay apart from you, because I know you take your work seriously. The only thing that's changed between us, is that we've gotten a little closer, because you've had to hear some things I'd rather not have spread around."

"But what happens now?" Inari asked. She was happy to hear Tsukune say such things, but she still felt insecure now that she had finally come out and confessed.

"Now," Tsukune said. "We get back to school. We still have school in the morning, and I need to talk to Moka."

"Oh..." Inari felt a little defeated.

"Inari," Tsukune explained. "I do not keep secrets from Moka, or the others if I can help it. It is a part of the trust we share." He sighed. "And if today is any indication, you are going to be as mixed up in everything as the rest of us."

"I am?" Inari questioned with mixed hope and nervousness.

"But that is for later," Tsukune said. "For now..."

"I know," Inari pouted. "We have to get going." She relaxed her hold on him and started to step back. She felt a light resistance, and that was when she realized that Tsukune had his arms around her. She felt herself about to cry happy tears.

Inari had been feeling nervous after her confession because Tsukune had not said that he loved her, or rejected her, or said anything that clearly stated that he accepted her feelings. Inari realized that she had been so caught up in her insecurity that she had almost missed something important. She and Tsukune had been standing together, holding each other, and sharing important feelings.

"Tsukune," Inari said in a happy voice as a wide grin split her face. "I love you."

"I know," Tsukune smiled back with a touch of sadness in his eyes.

XxxxxXxxX

Before Tsukune and Inari could resume their trip back to school, the old priestess had some parting words for them, and some parting gifts. It annoyed Tsukune that the old woman insisted on calling them wedding gifts. To Tsukune she presented a small, old book. On the red cover of the book was the yin/yang symbol for balance made out of copper wire. The white claw of Yang was filled in with Mother-of-Pear, while the dark teardrop of yin was left empty. To Inari she gave a small, letter-sized box that was tied with a red ribbon.

"Remember," The old priestess said in parting. "You have many duties, but you mustn't neglect those duties that are given to every man and woman."


	188. Finding Hot Water

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 188

Tsukune wanted to curse the weather. Once he and Inari had left the temple the weather had _seemed_ willing to cooperate. They were still two jumps away from school when the clouds opened up over them. By the time they found a place to take shelter from the rain, they were both dripping wet. Tsukune was already feeling frustrated, and did not want to wait for hours sheltering in a bus stop for the rain to stop. Hiru was in the semi inclosed bus stop with them, further screening them from the rain The rain didn't bother him much, but he wanted to look out for Inari.

"Well..." Inair looked up and down the deserted road with a sly smile. "I don't mind waiting with you."

"I'm sure," Tsukune replied. "And if I didn't have other things to do, I wouldn't mind ether. But I don't know how long we will be trapped waiting." With a touch of will and youki, his helmet changed, enclosing his face and gaining a lobster tail that protected his neck so he could keep the rain off. "I just don't want to force you to ride in this weather."

"There is another option," Inari said, looking mischievous. "If you really don't want to wait, and you want to keep me safe and dry."

"Oh?" Tsukune questioned. He could see a setup coming.

"You could let me ride in your jacket," Inari suggested.

"Excuse me?" Tsukune blinked.

"Well..." Inari looked around again. "You know I can make myself pretty small. I could change to my fox form and you could carry me inside your jacket. I'll be warm and dry that way."

Tsukune just looked at her for a moment with a flat expression on his face. The longer he looked at her the wider she smiled and the deeper she blushed. Tsukune could think of so many reasons why her idea was a bad one, but she was right. With a sigh he turned his back to her.

"This is going to come back to haunt me," Tsukune said. "Do what you have to do."

Inari almost wet herself in excitement. She couldn't believe that Tsukune was going to accept her idea. She started to strip off her clothing and piling it up neatly on the bus stop bench. As she undressed she shifted her body towards he fox form. Her clothes quickly became too big for her body. By the time she was removing her underwear her body was covered with soft, warm fur.

"Tsukune," Inari called out in a high voice, sounding almost like a bark.

"Hmmm," Tsukune turned around. "I hope this isn't a big mistake."

Tsukune gathered up Inari's things in a bundle. Because they were piled up in the order they had been removed, her underwear was on top of the pile. Tsukune shot Inari an accusing look.

"Yes?" Inari yipped, her tails wagging, looking innocent and happy.

Tsukune decided not to say anything. Once he had her things bundled up tightly, he secured them in a saddle bag. He tucked her helmet in on the other side. Finally he turned to Inari.

"Alright," He sighed as he opened his jacket.

As he bent down and reached for Inari, her excitement made her over eager. She jumped into his arms with a happy yip. Tsukune helped her into his jacket and cradled her in in place as he closed it up. He was careful to support her as he remounted Hiru. Once he was in place, Tsukune took a calming breath and pulled up his youki. He wrapped it around himself, projecting a shield in his mind. He knew it wouldn't have much effect, but every bit of help would be welcome. Finally there was nothing left to do but get moving again.

XxxxX

Inari decided that she now had a new favorite way to travel. Riding on the back of a motorcycle while holding on to Tsukune had been nice and she wanted to do it as often as she could, but being tucked away in his jacket was exciting. It was like being in bed beside him. His body was warm and his scent was all around her. The feeling of his presence surrounded her and made her feel so alive and even a little wild as well.

Tsukune had left his jacket open enough to keep from smothering Inari. The cold air that reached her kept her from getting to hot. It also brought her scents from the world she couldn't see at the moment. That same cold air helped Inari to keep a clear head. Being so close to Tsukune was nearly intoxicating.

XxxxXxxxX

There were only two reasons why Moka was not pacing back and forth in the sitting room as she waited for Tsukune to return. The first reason was because she wanted to maintain her appearance as being calm, mature, and in control of herself and her felings. The second reason was because Kurumu was already pacing back and forth. They were both feeling anxious over the same thing. Tsukune was away from school, and away from them, in the company of another woman, who happened to be in love with him.

They were not the only ones feeling concerned. Mizore was sitting in a chair, with her legs tucked up underneath her, trying to calmly knit a blanket. The snowmaiden's frustration was evident in how fast her hands were working. The rate she was going made Moka wonder if the yarn was in danger of catching fire. Ruby kept coming into the sitting room every ten minutes to play hostess, followed by going to look out the front window for Tsukune, before returning to the kitchen.

Finally it came. The sign that Moka had been waiting for. It was only five o'clock in the afternoon, but she had still been feeling impatient for it. Kurumu had paused in her pacing. It had been just a small hitch in the woman's step. If that had not been enough of a sign, a small smile touched Kurumu's lips. Moka felt herself relax a little once she knew that Tsukune was safely back under the barrier.

Even though Tsukune had returned to the area under the barrier, it was a while before he returned to the manor. He had wanted to take Inari back to the dorms first. He had almost reached the dorms when he realized the problems he could be setting himself up for. He stopped in the woods and undid his jacket enough to discuss a plan of action with Inari. They decided that they should go to the village, and that Inari could walk back to the dorms from there. When Tsukune finally reached the manor, he had to unpack their things from the saddle bags, all the while, Inari remained in her comfortable nest.

Kurumu felt like screaming in frustration. She had felt the moment Tsukune had returned, and had wanted to rush out to meet him, but Moka and Mizore would have followed her. So she had forced herself to wait. It wasn't too long before Tsukune was right out side. She could feel how close he was and was ready to welcome him home, but for some reason he was taking his time about coming inside. Finally she could not take it any more and headed for the door. She could hear Mizore and Moka following her.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Tsukuneee," Kurumu called out even as she bumped into Ruby as they hurried to the front door.

"Welcome home, Master," Ruby said, resisting the desire to shove Kurumu out of her way.

"It's good to be back," Tsukune said. He held out the bundle he had in his hands. "Ruby, can you take this..."

"Tsukune?" Moka spoke up as she pushed past Kurumu. "How did it..." Her words faltered.

"Tsukune, why are you carrying woman's clothes?" Kurumu asked.

"Master, you're wet," Ruby observed as she took the bundle from his hands.

"Just a moment," Tsukune said. He crouched down as he started to open his jacket.

When Inari dropped out of Tsukune's jacket it was with a sense of regret. As soon as her feet were on the floor she was surrounded by the upset voices of Tsukune's inner circle. She realized that being small and cute was not what she wanted to be at the moment and quickly shifted to her neutral form, so she could stand up, and if necessary stand up for herself, among the other women.

"What are you doing here?" Kurumu demanded.

"Tsukune?" Moka questioned.

"Cheee..." Mizore gave Tsukune a hard look, her voice almost coming out in a soft growl.

"Inari," Tsukune said as he tried to remain calm. "If you'll follow Ruby, she'll take you up stairs so you can take a bath and get dressed."

"As you wish, Master," Ruby said with a curtsy. "If you will come this way," Ruby invited before turning away.

"Thank you," Inari said as she followed Ruby away from Tsukune.

Once Inari and Ruby were out of the way, Tsukune's harem closed in on him. Tsukune pulled off his wet jacket and Mizore took it from him. He could see the questions in their eyes and knew he was going to have to answer them soon.

"I would like to put on some dry clothes," Tsukune said. "And maybe take a bath."

"Of course, Tsukune," Moka said.

"I'll help you," Kurumu offered.

"No," Mizore said.

"We can talk while you change," Moka said with a tightness in her voice that Tsukune had learned to recognize. Both of her personalities were talking to him at the same time.

Tsukune nodded, because he knew that trying to argue would only make things worse. Remembering what happened the last time Moka and Mizore had wanted to interrogate him, he resolved himself to being denied any privacy as he headed for the stairs.

Kurumu was a little surprised when Moka and Mizore moved to follow Tsukune. She followed the others quickly, determined to have her own questions answered. She also wanted to make sure the others didn't get an advantage over her.

Tsukune could feel their eyes on his back as he made his way to his room. With a small sigh, he started undressing. His body felt tight as he pulled off his wet clothes and tossed them aside for Ruby to pick up later.

"Tsukune?" Moka prompted.

"We got caught by the rain," Tsukune started to explain. "I didn't want to wait for hours for the rain to stop, but it would have been cruel of me to make Inari get soaked because I wanted to get back here as quick as I could."

"I see," Moka said.

"Why were you in such a hurry?" Kurumu asked. "You could have simply called and let me know you were going to be late."

"And if I had," Tsukune turned to her as he stripped off his pants. "You would have worried about what I might be doing while I was waiting for the rain to stop."

"You make it sound like I don't trust you," Kurumu huffed.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said. "I know you trust me," He looked at the three of them. "I know you all trust me, in spite of my weaknesses."

"Don't talk like that," Moka said.

"It's true," Tsukune insisted. "You trust me in spite of..." He waved his hand to take in the trio of women. "And I love you all, all the more for your willingness to put up with me." He looked to Kurumu. "But would you trust Inari?"

"Oh hell no," Kurumu snapped. "She's in love with you."

"Tsukune," Moka said. "I know you can be trusted. And I am sure that you only did what you thought was best."

Tsukune didn't respond to that. He could tell that her words were forced. She was no less jealous and protective than Kurumu. She just wanted to appear confident.

"I know that Inari is in love with me," Tsukune said. "She has even confessed. She was trying to keep from saying anything until after graduation."

"She didn't do a very good job," Kurumu observed.

"I know," Tsukune said. "But I do wish that you would be a little more accepting of her."

"Do you mean that?" Moka asked.

"Why should we?" Kurumu demanded.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said in a gentle voice. "Inari was there when I called for help last year. She helped me to save you." He turned to Moka next. "She has been a loyal lieutenant, and a good friend." He smiled at the three women what were with him. "And she is very jealous of all of you."

"Why?" Mizore asked.

"Because you are here, with me," Tsukune said.

Tsukune finished stripping off his underwear. He stood naked for their inspection for a moment. Moka was the first to blush. When Mizore's frown melted into a smile, Tsukune turned to the bathroom with a sigh.

"There is something wrong with me," Tsukune shook his head.

"What?" Moka questioned with a sense of worry.

"What do you mean?" Kurumu asked.

"Tsukune?" Mizore asked.

All three followed him to the doorway of the bathroom. Moka crowded Kurumu out of her way. She had seen the tightness in Tsukune's posture. She was worried that he might be about to have one of his youki attacks and wanted to be close to help him.

"Moka," Tsukune said with a pained expression. "Look at me?" He started getting ready to wash himself, adjusting the water to a comfortably hot temperature to wash away the chill of the rain he had ridden through. "I just spent more than an hour riding through the rain to get back here. And now that I'm back. I'm walking around naked in front of the three most beautiful women in the world, whom I love, who are my lovers, and I'm talking about another woman." He gave a snort of disgust. "I'm messed up."

"Out of my way," Kurumu pushed past Moka and Mizore. She had stripped off her own clothes and quickly moved to help Tsukune.

"Kurumu," Tsukune tried to say something as she took the shower head from his hands.

"Hey!" Moka protested.

"Tsukune needs our support," Kurumu said to the others. "And this is something I can do for him better than ether of you."

"Kurumu..." Tsukune protested.

"You know it's true," Kurumu argued as she started to spray him with the hot water. "It doesn't hurt me to get wet, and I can take the heat."

"Still..." Tsukune had to admit that she was right, but he didn't want to say it out loud.

"Let's get you warmed up and clean," Kurumu insisted, acting motherly to hide her frustration. "And then we can all sit down together for dinner."

"Ku..."

"Hush," Kurumu said as she stared to lather up a washcloth. "I said all of us. You want us to be more accepting of your little pet," He voice was almost a growl. "So I guess we better."

"Mizore," Moka said in a cool voice. "Please tell Ruby that Inari is invited to dinner as well."

"Yes," Mizore said before slipping away.

"Tsukune," Moka said as Kurumu started scrubbing his back. "A moment ago you said something."

"I probably said too much," Tsukune grumbled. What Kurumu was doing felt good, but he wasn't in the mood to enjoy it.

"You referred to Kurumu, Mizore, and myself as the women you love," Moka said. "You also said we were your lovers. Does that mean you have laid with Mizore as well?"

"Yeah," Tsukune nodded and let out a heavy sigh. "I told you that there was something wrong with me."

"I see," Moka said.

"Well I guess I should congratulate her," Kurumu said. "I know she has been hoping to be your lover for a long time." She continued her scrubbing, being diligent in getting him clean. "Maybe she and I could compare notes."

"I don't think you need to do that," Tsukune said.

"Awww," Kurumu leaned in, pressing her breasts against him. "Are you saying that because I am already your favorite lover?"

"Now is not the time for that," Moka said from the door. "Finish washing up while I pick out something for you to wear, Tsukune."

"Spoil sport," Kurumu pouted.

"I would like to eat supper soon," Tsukune said.

Kurumu pouted that her fun was being cut short, but she accepted it. She finished helping Tsukune wash and rinse. Mizore returned in time to help Tsukune dry off. Moka supervised Tsukune as he dressed, buttoning his shirt for him.

"You still have not told me how your examination went," Moka said in a low voice as she worked at his buttons.

"The exam went fine," Tsukune said. "The only problems came up on the way back."

"You're not just talking about the weather are you," Moka said.

"No," Tsukune admitted.

"We'll talk after dinner," Moka decreed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Inari couldn't believe the situation she found herself in. After a hot, if quick bath, she was sitting down to eat with Tsukune and his inner circle. She was the furthest away from him at the table, which made sense being the newest member of the group, but she felt almost giddy knowing that she was a part of the group.

As excited as she was, Inari knew she shouldn't test her luck too far. After the meal and enough casual conversation to be polite, she pleaded the need to get ready for school in the morning, and made her exit. Tsukune walked her to the door, gave her a warm hug, and had Hiru carry her back to the dorms.

Inari was glad to get back to her room. She had been wanting to get to a place where she would have the privacy to do something she had been holding in all day. Once she was sure her door was locked and that she was alone, Inari stared jumping up and down.

"Yes!" She cheered. "Yes! Yes yes yesyesyes..."

Inari was practically dancing as she got ready for school in the morning. She was so excited she couldn't contain herself any longer. She had made it into Tsukune's inner circle. She had confessed to him, and he had not rejected her. He had even hugged her at the end, like they had just been on a date. And if she did well enough on her test, they would be going to university together. As Inari climbed into bed, she thought about what university life would be like with Tsukune. They would already be close, and they would be there to support each other among a school full of normal humans. It would be perfectly normal for them to spend time together, studying and talking. Inari would be able to make lunches for them to share. It would just be a matter of time before they became lovers.

Inari had a happy, excited smile on her face as she settled into bed. Her head was filled with thoughts of the future, and memories of her time close to her captain. Her hands moved over her body, adding pleasure to her excitement. Finally she had to press her face into her pillow.

"Tsuu-kuu-neee..."


	189. Stirring the Pot

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 189

"Thank you," Tsukune said as he returned to the company Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore. They were his friends and his lovers. While he had been showing Inari out, they had moved from the dining room to the siting room. When he arrived, Ruby was serving tea. "Thank you for being tolerant of Inari tonight. Ruby," Tsukune said to his self titled slave. "Thank you for your hard work. If you would have a seat as well."

"Yes Master," Ruby said.

"Alright," Tsukune said as he perched himself on a foot stool. "Let me tell you what happened today."

The four women watched Tsukune intently and listened to his every word. Tsukune told them how his day had gone from the moment he had left the classroom that morning until he arrived back at his own doorstep that afternoon. A few things he brushed over because they didn't really count as important. He took his examinations and felt that he had scored well. He had taken his lunch from a set of vending machines at the examination center. Then he and Inari had started back to school.

"We were part way back," Tsukune said. "When Inari asked me to stop at a temple we could see from the main road. She had mentioned wanting to pray for luck." He gave a sigh. "That is when things went... different."

Tsukune explained what had happened during the visit to the old Shinto temple. He told them how he and Inari had been caught up in a Sunshower as they entered the temple grounds, and how the old priestess had seen them and called them blessed. The old woman said that because they were a couple, man and woman, and had been hit by the Sunshower, Kitsune no yomeri, that they should get married, Tsukune said to his friends.

He rushed on to explain how the priestess said he and Inari had been blessed by the spirits. Then he got to the part about what the old priestess had said about being shown a vision, and looking in some book. Tsukune had shared with his friends about the vision he had seen during their Summer trip. It was because the priestess had referred to The Mother that Tsukune had taken the old woman seriously.

"I don't know what happened exactly," Tsukune said. "Or what it really means. I get the feeling that I needed to visit that temple, that there was something for me to learn from it."

When he ran out of words, silence filled the sitting room for a long moment.

"Tsukune," Moka broke the silence. "Did you kiss her?"

"No," Tsukune answered. "We talked after that. Inari and I. I told her about my vision last summer, and some things about myself that I had not told her before. I tried to apologize to her."

"For what?" Kurumu asked.

"For getting her mixed up in everything," Tsukune answered. "For making a mess of her life."

"And what did she say?" Moka asked him.

"She confessed," Tsukune said. "She told me that she loved me, and that she had been trying to keep it in until after graduation because she didn't want it to hurt our friendship, or our working together." He gave a small laugh.

"What?" Mizore demanded.

"Inari apologized for surprising me with her confession," Tsukune said to his snow woman with a smile. "I pointed out to her that her confession was something everybody had seen coming."

"No kidding," Kurumu said with a roll of her eyes. "I kept expecting to see her trying to move in here the way Ruby has."

"Master has made it clear that he doesn't need or want any more servants," Ruby said crisply.

"What happened after the confession," Moka questioned.

"I told her that I counted her as a good friend and coworker," Tsukune said. "And explained to her how I was already in love with you." He gave a sigh. "I love all of you."

"That's not going to stop her," Kurumu complained.

"I know," Tsukune said with a sigh.

For the next hour questions were asked and answered. Not all of them were about the trip and the 'wedding.' Tsukune was asked about the shifts he had shared with Inari, both at the koban and with the Student Police. Moka spent the time between her questions holding internal conversations while Kurumu and Mizore probed Tsukune for details. Finally Tsukune put an end to the interrogation.

"Please," Tsukune said as he held up a hand. "Nothing's really changed. I just wanted to let you know because you are all important to me, and I know that whatever happens, you are a part of my life and deserve to know what is going on."

"Master," Ruby spoke up. "It has been a long day and you should get your rest."

"Actually, I feel kind of..." Tsukune stared to say.

"I agree, Tsukune," Moka said. "A lot happened today, and you have given us a lot to think about. Kurumu, Mizore, why don't we let Tsukune get some rest now."

Tsukune was confused for about three seconds by Moka's words. It was the hard knot of emotions he felt from Kurumu that put it all together for him. He realized that his girlfriends were going to have a discussion that they did not want him to hear. While he accepted that he would never understand women, he could guess what they would be talking about. They would be talking about how they should deal with Inari, and his lieutenant's closeness to him. He knew that there was nothing he could do about their insecurities, but being essentially sent to bed to be out of their way put a sour taste in his mouth.

"As you say, Dame Moka," Tsukune said with a tight smile.

Moka felt her chest tighten. The edge to Tsukune's voice as he agreed with her told her that he was unhappy with her.

"Kurumu, Mizore," Tsukune continued. "I wish you both a good night as well."

Tsukune words were clearly a dismissal. He was effectively kicking them out of the manor for the night. Kurumu shot Moka a dark look. It was her fault for provoking Tsukune by trying to send him to bed. Mizore was also unhappy at being dismissed from Tsukune's company. Moka realized that Tsukune had seen through her. She had wounded him with her abruptness out of her frustration over what had happened, and Tsukune had retaliated.

Tsukune saw his guests to the door. Everybody could feel the mood, and nobody wanted to risk making things worse. Once Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore were gone, Tsukune let out a heavy sigh.

"I feel like an ass," Tsukune said as he headed for his room.

XxxxXxxxX

"So what are we going to do?" Kurumu asked as she and the others walked from the manor.

"I'm not sure," Moka said. "I want to take some time to think about this."

"Nothing," Mizore said.

"What?" Moka asked.

"About Inari and Tsukune," Mizore said. "I am not going to do anything." She gave the others a hard look. "Tsukune asked us to be more accepting of her, and that is what I am going to do."

"Don't give me that," Kurumu growled at Mizore. "You love Tsukune as much as we do. I don't believe for a moment that you are willing to just stand to the side while some other woman comes along."

"Tsukune asked us to be more accepting of her," Mizore said in clipped tones. "The man I love, the man I live for, asked something of me. You can go ahead and scheme and plot, and when Tsukune finds out about it, you will have violated his trust. Once you do that, when he is feeling hurt and angry, he will need somebody to talk to. He will want somebody that he can still feel is worthy of his trust. Go ahead," Mizore put herself face to face with Kurumu. "Betray Tsukune's trust in you. When he turns away from you, I will be there for him. I will be the quiet concubine that will sooth him and be the mother to his children, while you will be the woman he can visit with when he feels like having some fun, and can _almost_ trust."

"Why you... You..." Kurumu glared at Mizore and drew a hand back, preparing to strike.

"Go ahead," Mizore said with a twisted smile. "Hit me. Maim me. Give me a chance to have more of Tsukune's love and attention.

"Why you..." Kurumu's words were cut off by her cellphone ringing. It was the ring tone she had set just for when Tsukune called her. She fumbled her phone out of her pocket and tried to get control of her emotions.

"Tsukune," Kurumu answered her phone with a voice she had to make an effort to sound happy. She listened to him while turning and walking away from Mizore. "Nothing's wrong... It's just girl stuff... Really Tsu... No... I promise I will tell you about it tomorrow... That's right... Good night..." She ended the call and glared at the phone in her hand.

"Shit," She grumbled.

"I agree with you, Mizore," Moka said. "We need to just stay calm and trust Tsukune."

"Damn it," Kurumu muttered. "Fine! We trust Tsukune. Loveable, wonderful Tsukune. But the next time I get the chance, I am going to tell Tsukune exactly how jealous I am of that new little pet of his."

"You do that," Moka said.

After that, the trio split up. Mizore had a bitter little smile on her face. She was just as jealous as the others, but she could live with it. When she went home some day in the future to have Tsukune's children, he would be with them, or Inari. It didn't really matter who he spent the other seasons with, so long as she could be his Winter Wife.

XxX

Moka spent the rest of the evening arguing with herself. It wasn't much of an argument when both Mokas had the same opinion. The only real difference was the different levels of violence one or the other wanted to inflict. Both sides agreed that if they were going to have to accept Inari, for Tsukune's sake, then the late comer was going to have to learn her place.

XxxxxxX

Tsukune put his cellphone away. He loved Kurumu, but sometimes he was so frustrated by her. He could feel how angry she had gotten just a moment ago, but she wasn't willing to tell him why. He knew he had to respect her wishes and wasn't going to force her to talk to him, but the temptation was there. He could guess what she was angry about. She and the others had probably been talking about him and Inari and things had gotten heated. A part of Tsukune wanted to call Kurumu back and settle her down by reminding the succubus that she was loved and desired.

As Tsukune undressed for bed, he found himself wishing one of his girlfriends had stayed behind, instead of going off to talk with the others. Tsukune wasn't tired yet. In fact, he was feeling awake and alert. He guessed that all that had happened had left him with some nervous energy to burn off. Sharing that energy with one of the women he loved, who in one way or another could feed off of it, was a pleasant idea. Tsukune sat on the edge of his bed, in his boxers and under shirt, and found himself seriously considering such a plan. The more he thought about it, the more he liked it, and the less argument he could find against it.

Tsukune could call Kurumu on her phone, he thought, or just speak her true name, and she would come to him. He could slip out of the house and visit Mizore or Moka, and ether would be happy to see him. But for the sake of privacy he would have to bring them back to the manor. Tsukune resisted because he was still feeling a little slighted by the way the three of them had been interested in going off to talk together. He knew that had been Moka's idea, but the other two had not even given a token argument. A dark thought whispered of seeing if Inari would be willing, but Tsukune crushed it down.

"There is something wrong with me tonight," Tsukune shook his head with a sigh. "I am way over thinking this." He got to his feet and headed for the bedroom door.

XxxxXxxxX

Ruby was still cleaning up from dinner when Tsukune came up to her in the kitchen. He was dressed for bed, which meant that he was mostly undressed. When he came into the kitchen, Ruby had turned to him, feeling him coming close.

"Master," Ruby said with a small smile as she admired his strong arms and legs. "Is there something I can do for you."

"Actually," Tsukune nodded as he approached her. "You can come up stairs."

"I'll be finished here in a mo..." Ruby had started to reply.

"No," Tsukune said. He reached out and grabbed one of her pony tails. "The dishes can wait." He pulled her hair to pull her into a hard kiss.

Ruby agreed. The dishes could bloody well wait. Tsukune wanted her, and appeared ready to take what he wanted. He was gentle about it, but he actually pulled her up to his room by her hair. Ruby was smiling, giddy with excitement every step of the way. He kissed her again at the bedside and then started to grab at her body. She popped buttons off her dress she was so eager to get her clothes out of the way. By the time they tumbled into bed together, Ruby was already breathing hard. By the time her mind was clear enough to even think about the dishes, it was past midnight, her body was feeling sore in all the best ways, and Tsukune was in the bathroom, soaking in the bathtub, and he was humming.

Ruby wondered at what had happened to her master. He had been aggressive and passionate, which had been wonderful. And after, he wasn't acting guilty. It was fantastic, but that wasn't the way Tsukune normally acted. Ruby didn't know what had set off this change in him, but she liked it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Moka was feeling cranky as she headed for Tsukune's front door the following morning. She had gotten little rest because she and her other self had spent most of the night bickering. The only consensus the two had agreed upon was the desire to prove to everybody that she was first in Tsukune's heart. Step one of her plan to do just that was to find Tsukune, ready for school or not, and get her breakfast out of his veins.

"Good morning to you Dame Akashiya," Ruby greeted Moka with a deep curtsy. She was dressed in her conservative maid uniform, complete with bonnet cap. "Aono Tsukune Sama is currently breaking his fast in the dining room. Should I announce you?"

"No need," Moka said as she passed Ruby and headed for the dining room. It had not escaped her notice that Ruby was being very formal, and was in a very happy mood. It didn't take much to imagine what had inspired her.

"Tsukune," Moka said as she entered the dining room.

"Moka," Tsukune welcomed her with a warm smile as he stood. "Good morning. Did you have breakfast already?"

"Good morning," Moka replied. "No, actually. I thought I would have my breakfast from you today."

"As always," Tsukune gave a small bow. "I am at your service."


	190. Teasing Touches

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 190

Kurumu felt that the morning had come much too soon. As she made her way to Tsukune's manor she wondered how she would explain her burst of anger from the night before. She was glad to have her bond with Tsukune, but at times it was so frustrating. She knew that she shouldn't lie to the man she loved, but she was worried about how he would take the truth. Her questions were still unresolved as she reached out to knock at Tsukune's door.

The door opened in front of Kurumu before her first knock could land. Her hand passed through empty air instead of meeting wood. She was surprised to see a smiling Tsukune in front of her. As Kurumu's hand came down from her attempt to knock on the door, Tsukune caught her wrist.

"Tsu-whaa..." Kurumu couldn't get a whole word out before Tsukune pulled her roughly into the manor.

Kurumu was aware more of the fact that Tsukune was pulling her close, than the sound of the door closing behind her. Before she could respond, Tsukune attacked her. Kurumu's back was against the door as Tsukune kissed her fiercely. He held one of her arms up over her head, while his other hand filled itself with her breast, kneading it firmly as he kissed her. His thigh pressed between hers and against her groin. Kurumu felt her excitement and desire rising and moaned into Tsukune's mouth.

When Tsukune broke the kiss, Kurumu was feeling dizzy and gasping for breath. She looked up into his smiling face and tried to get her mind to work. She didn't know what had come over Tsukune, but she knew it was something she liked, a lot.

"Good morning, Kurumu," Tsukune said.

"Yes..." Kurumu agreed with her heart still racing from his greeting.

"I love you too," Tsukune said.

"I.. uh..." Kurumu blinked. "What? Tsukune?"

"From last night," Tsukune said. "I know you were angry and jealous. It doesn't take much to guess what you were upset about. I called you to make sure you were alright, physically. I know that you were only that upset because you love me and don't want to lose me."

"I..." Kurumu nodded. "Yes." She was glad that Tsukune had settled on an answer that was close to the truth.

"Now," Tsukune said, releasing her hold on her. "It's almost time for school."

"Tsukune..." Kurumu protested as he moved away from her. "You can't just leave it like that."

"Like what?" Tsukune asked with an innocent smile.

"Tsukune..." Kurumu stomped her foot, which made her body jiggle.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said. "How many times have you thrown yourself on me as a greeting?"

"But that was different," Kurumu insisted. "I was trying to get you to look at me as a woman. It was a kind of seduction."

"Well maybe I am trying to do something too," Tsukune said.

"What's that?" Kurumu demanded.

"You see," Tsukune leaned in close to whisper into her ear. "I wanted to remind you that I love you, and I love being with you." He was so close that his lips brushed against her ear. "Having you as my lover is exciting to think about. I wanted to let you know that nobody could ever replace you, my little Kurumu."

Kurumu didn't know what came over her. It was as if Tsukune's voice had been making love to her ear. Her entire body felt warm and her head was spinning.

"Tsukune..." Her voice came out as a whispered moan.

XxxxX

Inari was feeling nervous as she waited for Tsukune and the others. She had thought about walking to the village to meet Tsukune right away, but was afraid of what he might think of her. She had only just confessed, and did not want to look too forward; too eager. The end result left her pacing in circles as other students passed on their way to school.

When Tsukune finally came into view, Inair froze for a moment. She wanted to rush up to him. She wanted to hide. She wanted to act calm and natural, as if everything was normal.

"Good morning," Tsukune said as he approached with a vampire on one arm and a succubus on the other. Both of them were looking happy for some reason.

"Good morning," Inari voice almost cracked as she gave him a quick bow.

"Good morning, Inari," Moka said with a polite smile. "Did you get enough rest after your trip?" Moka was well schooled in how to be polite when it, even when she did not want to be. Seeing the stunned expression on the other woman's face at being greeted gave Moka a measure of satisfaction. It should not be too hard to put her in her place if just a few polite words unsettled her so much.

"Good morning," Inari replied with another bow. "Yes, thank you. How are you doing today?

"We are doing well," Moka said. "Especially after enjoying breaking our fast with Tsukune this morning."

Inari looked at the vampire and felt a small shiver run up her back. There was something in Moka's eyes, that when put together with the way she referred to herself in a plural sense, made her seem more than a little unstable in the head. The way she mentioned breakfast added to the image of her questionable capacity for reason. From the way she had said it, she had ether had breakfast with Tsukune, or had made her breakfast out of Tsukune.

"You know," Kurumu said with a smile that was not as friendly as her tone of voice. "If you're going to be around with us more often. We should get together some time. We could experiment with some makeup and hair styles for you."

"That's very kind of you," Inari said. In her mind she could picture the succubus trying to paint her up like a clown and shave her head.

"Good morning," Mizore said to Inari before turning her attention to Tsukune. "We have to get to class."

"You're right," Tsukune nodded.

Inari found the quiet woman's attitude comforting. There was no false friendship or threats from her. It was all life as usual, as if she intended to do her best to ignore Inari's growing closeness with Tsukune. As the lieutenant fell in with the others for the walk to school, Yukari moved in beside her.

"What's going on?" Yukari questioned in a low voice.

"There was a lot of rain yesterday," Inari said.

"Oh?" Yukari asked with a quick look up at the red sky above them.

"I asked Tsukune to stop at a temple after our exams," Inari continued. "I wanted to pray for a little extra luck."

"That's just silly," Yukari commented.

"When we visited the temple," Inari explained. "We got caught in a sudden rain. A Sunshower."

"Huh," Yukari didn't think that warranted any special notice.

"What did they used to call a Sunshower?" Inari asked.

"Kitsune no yomari," Yukari answered. "The Fox's wedding."

"Yes," Inari said.

"I don't get it," Yukari gave the older girl a confused look.

"Did you know that I am a fox youkai?" Inari asked.

"Oh?" Yukari said.

"Think about it," Inari said.

Yukari couldn't help but think about it. She had been handed a mental puzzle to solve, something she enjoyed doing. She tried to order the pieces in her mind to find the bigger picture.

Tsukune and Inari had visited the temple. They had been caught in a Sunshower. Inari was a fox youkai. A Sunshower was called Kitsune no yomeri; the Fox's wedding. Tsukune and a fox youkai had been caught in the Sunshower while at a temple. The Fox's wedding had happened at a temple while Tsukune and Inari had been visiting... Inari was a fox...

"Oh my god..." Yukari gasped as it clicked into place. She hurried ahead a few steps and caught Moka's arm.

"Moka," Yukari said. "Did Tsukune tell you what happened?"

"Yes he did," Moka gave the young witch smile. "Tsukune tells me everything."

"He... He..." Yukari's voice dropped down into a harsh whisper. "He married her."

"No," Moka said. "They visited a temple together. He did not sign any kind of marriage contract."

"But..." Yukari squeaked.

"Yukari," Tsukune said. "Life is not a manga. People are not married just because someone sees an omen, or because of some old legend."

Yukari looked around at her friends. They all had expressions that told her that they were not upset. They were not exactly happy ether. Yukari looked over to where Inari was walking with them. While the woman looked uncomfortable, she also had a shy happiness to her that reminded Yukari of how Moka used to act when she was close to Tsukune.

Yukari knew she would not be able to make them understand, not yet. She would have to take the time to explain everything to them, and trying to convince her friends when they were not ready to listen would be very difficult. As she followed along, Yukari realized that her best place to start would be with Ruby. Ruby was a witch also, and she would understand, that old legends and omens had power.

XxxxxxXxxxxXX

"Captain," Usa asked as she and the twins approached with his daily mail. "Why are you eating alone?"

It was lunch time and Tsukune was sitting at an empty table. All around him people were watching him and whispering back and forth in speculation. His normal harem had been seen going off with Inari, leaving Tsukune with three obentos and instructions to stay put.

"My friends are having a discussion," Tsukune said. "And there are some things I do not need to be included on."

"But Captain..." Kumi began.

"Hold it," Tsukune held up a hand. "Just trust me. There are some conversations where men are not welcome, and conversations men do not want to hear. I once had to spend an afternoon with my mother and my cousin and they had started talking about... Their monthly concerns."

The trio of females shared uncomfortable looks. Tsukune hoped that it would be enough to slow the spread of wild rumors.

XxxxxxX

Inari had not expected to be called out at lunch by the school's infamous harem. Because she was not a part of Tsukune's inner circle, or at least had not been before, she had heard a lot of rumors about why such beautiful and powerful women were so close to Tsukune.

One rumor was very intimidating. A Snow Maiden, a Succubus, and a Vampire all had one thing in common; They all fed on men. With how strong Tsukune was rumored to be, there was a story, nearly a legend, that the three beautiful women stayed close to Tsukune because they were feeding off of him, and that it was his own power that was keeping him alive. Some said the women were close to him because they were glad to have found a man they could feed on without the guilt of killing him. After his display of power in front of the dorms during his second year, it was also speculated that if his harem did not feed on him, Tsukune's godlike powers would manifest and run out of control. Such rumors of their feeding habits made the women of Tsukune's inner circle a little frightening.

Inari knew there would be a new batch of rumors about her. People were already whispering about how she had been getting closer with Tsukune. Being seen going aside with Moka and the others must look like she was being called out to be challenged to a duel. Inari felt that was a close description of what was happening to her. The trio of beautiful young women had called her out, and had asked their young witch companion to keep watch.

Long before lunch was over, Inari was questioning what she had gotten into. Moka had been polite as she interrogated Inari. Kurumu had been suspicious and accusing. Mizore had been blunt. They had started off with some simple pleasantries, but had quickly shifted into asking her questions about what she had done with Tsukune so far, and what her intentions were. Inari felt a little like she was being questioned by Tsukune's mother, instead of three girlfriends. It was clear, however, from watching the trio, that there was an established pecking order.

Inari tried to find some middle ground as she was questioned. She didn't want to share her fantasies with three women she only knew casually, but at the same time she didn't want to give the impression that she was holding back anything important. Inari knew that if these women, that Tsukune admitted to loving, showed him that they were truly opposed to her getting close, Tsukune would shut her out. As she answered their questions carefully, Inari started to discover some questions of her own.

All too soon, and not soon enough, the lunch break was over. Inari returned to class with questions in her head. Some of them were ones she wanted to ask about the three that had been questioning her. Others were about Tsukune. Inari also had a handful of questions she needed to think hard about, because they were about herself and what she thought she wanted.

XxxxXxxxX

"Tsukune," Inari called out to him at the entrance to the school.

Classes had let out for the weekend. As was usual, Tsukune had taken his time leaving the classroom to avoid the crush as most of the student population hurried to escape the building. He had just gotten his shoes on and stepped out side when Inari called out to him.

"Hey," Tsukune greeted her.

"Is it alright if I walk with you?" Inair asked. It was such a simple question, but it made her tense to ask it.

"Sure," Tsukune said.

"Did you have a good day?" Moka asked Inari as she slid up beside Tsukune.

"Yes," Inari answered. "And you?"

"I would say so," Moka nodded.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu said as she hopped up onto his back. "Since you're going to be busy this weekend, can we study together tonight?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Moka said. "Why don't we all study together this evening."

"Alright," Tsukune said.

"Moka..." Kurumu pouted.

"Come one, Kurumu," Yukari said. "You need all the help you can get."

"Hey," Kurumu protested from her perch. "I've been doing really good lately, now that I have a plan. It's just I didn't see a point to all that studying before"

"Good for you means you've managed to stay awake in class," Yukari said. "You're still going to get held back a year."

"Not me," Kurumu countered as she leaned back and puffed her chest out. "I've already have my college all picked out."

"Congratulations," Tsukune said.

"Thank you, Tsukune," Kurumu leaned forward to press her breasts to the back of his head.

"You can get down any time," Tsukune offered.

"Awwwww," Kurumu pouted. "But I like riding you."

Inari blinked. Kurumu's tone of voice made her last statement very suggestive.

"Tsukune's not an animal for you to ride," Moka said coolly.

"Oh but he is," Kurumu cooed. She slipped down from Tsukune's back but remained close to him. "Of course it's fun when he rides me too."

Inari felt her face burn and her eyes bulge. She could not believe how blatant Kurumu was being, and how calm Tsukune was about it. He only gave Inari tight, crooked smile when she met his eyes.

"Could you be any less crude?" Moka sighed.

"Of course," Kurumu said. "But it's your job to be the respectable lady. Mine is to be the wanton other woman."

Tsukune and Moka both rolled their eyes. While Moka had a bitter smile, Kurumu smirked. Yukari gave a theatrical sigh that spoke of long suffering and frustration.

"Come on Tsukune," Mizore said. She slipped in and took his arm. "We can go study."

"Yes," Yukari agreed.

"Alright," Tsukune said, finally starting forward again.

"Hey," Kurumu protested as she was left a step behind.

Moka and Mizore blocked Kurumu from taking one of Tsukune's arms. The succubus had a pout on her face as she fell in to one side. Yukari skipped ahead. Inari was left trailing behind.

Inari wondered if she was making any progress. While none of the others had protested her walking with them, except for a few words from Moka, none of them had even talked to her. She was wondering if she was being ignored because the other women were shunning her, or if they just didn't think she was worth noticing.

"Inari," Moka said, looking back over her shoulder. "Is there any classes you're having trouble with?"

"I'm doing alright," Inair answered. "Modern history is a little confusing though."

"I know the feeling," Tsukune added. "It's as if the books have a hard time keeping up. So much has happened in just the last fifty years."

"But it has been so exciting," Yukari offered.

"I imagine that people were saying the same thing a hundred years ago," Inari added.

"Well we can spend some time working on that," Moka said. "We usually have to spend extra time helping Kurumu with math and language arts."

"Hey," Kurumu protested. "I've gotten a lot better at math. With all the cooking I do I've had to."

"Cooking?" Yukari questioned. "Just follow the direction's in the book."

"That's fine if you want to make a dozen cookies," Kurumu explained. "But not if you want to make two hundred. And if you want to try something new, like replacing some of the sugar with something for a lower calorie count, you have to plan everything out ahead of time."

"Oh," Yukari blinked.

"Don't forget the cooking time and oven temperature," Inari offered.

"That's right," Kurumu said. She looked to Inari. "Do you like to cook?"

"Some," Inari said with a quick look at Tsukune. She blushed when she realized the other woman had noticed.

"Ruby does most the cooking for me," Tsukune spoke up. "Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore all make me delicious lunches. They also cook dinners for me on special occasions."

"Tsukune," Moka said. "I just enjoy cooking for you once in a while."

"And every time you do," Tsukune gave her a warm smile. "It is a special occasion for me."

"But I'm your favorite cook," Kurumu said to Tsukune. "Aren't I?"

Tsukune acted like he hadn't heard the question.

"You make too many sweet thing," Moka argued. "You have to keep everything healthy and in balance."

"Tsukune likes meat," Mizore added.

The conversation was soon dominated by talk of different lunch menus good for obentos. Inari was able to contribute and was included in the conversation more than Yukari, who cooked very little. Tsukune did not have much to say, but knew that he was being watched. If he smiled at the wrong time it would be reflected in what meals would be offered to him in the near future. The conversation continued all the way to the steps of Tsukune's manor.

"Welcome home Master," Ruby greeted Tsukune. "Shall I bring refreshments to the sitting room?"

"Yes please," Tsukune answered.

XxxxxxxX

Inari wondered how much of what was happening around her was for her benefit. She was seated in a chair well away from Tsukune, but was still with the group. She was being permitted to interact with the other women as they studied together, but any time she tried to ask a question of Tsukune, one of the other women would answer her.

While everybody was studying, there was another level of interaction going on. Moka was sitting with Tsukune on the love-seat and kept touching him gently. Sometimes they would lean into each other and share silent smiles. When Moka excused herself for a moment, Kurumu was quick to take her place beside Tsukune, using the thinnest reasons to have him pay attention to her. When she did, she would rub up against him. Tsukune shared smiles with her too. When Moka returned, Kurumu abandoned her position without being asked. All the while, Mizore watched Tsukune from her seat. She seemed to be almost as much of an outsider as Inari was, until she and Tsukune made eye contact. When that happened they would share gentle smiles that made Inari's heart ache.

Inari surprised herself by declining an invitation to stay for supper. She pleaded the need to take care of some things back at the dorms and excused herself. The truth was that she wanted some time to think. She was seeing more of Tsukune's daily life with his inner circle, and she wanted to think about what she was learning and feeling. Truth be told, as much as she loved Tsukune, she wondered if she loved him enough.

XxxxXxxxxX

After walking Inari out, Tsukune made a visit to the water closet. When he finished, he discovered Kurumu waiting for him in the hall. She closed in on him without hesitation.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said in a low voice. "I want to ask you for a favor." She was running her hands over his chest and sides as she spoke.

"What is it?" Tsukune asked.

"I can tell that you are going to be with Moka tonight," Kurumu said. "She has that look."

"Yes," Tsukune agreed. "And so do you."

"Guilty," Kurumu smiled. "But I have a plan."

"Oh?" Tsukune raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Kurumu said as she slid a hand down below Tsukune's belt. "I am going to collect from this morning."

"Kurumu," Tsukune said warningly as she caressed him through his trousers. "I've warned you..."

"But I'm not teasing you this time," Kurumu said. "I'm being serious." She had both hands between them and started to work at his fly. "I can tell when you let Moka have your blood. She even admitted to having you for breakfast this morning." She had his zipper down and a hand in his trousers already. "Now I want my turn."

"Kurumu..." Tsukune growled as her hand found his flesh.

"Shhhhh," Kurumu shushed him. "Don't resist." She gave him a devilish smile as she lowered herself to her knees.

Tsukune felt foolish. He was standing in the hall with his pants open and his manhood exposed. Kurumu had gone down on her knees, and then her mouth, hot and cool at the same time was on him. Tsukune felt foolish, but really good at the same time. His mind tried to analyze what he was experiencing. His well grounded, logical self was worried about the potential embarrassment, or even violence if anybody discovered what was happening. Logical Tsukune was having a hard time thinking right however, because what Kurumu was doing with her mouth and hands was feeling really good. Somewhere in the darker corners of Tsukune's mind came a whispered approval of what was happening, not for the sake of the pleasure he was feeling, but for the way Kurumu was on her knees, being subservient to him. She was doing something so base without hesitation, and Tsukune knew that she was doing it because it was with him specifically.

A rush of sensations hit Tsukune. His logical mind was staggered by what he was feeling as it tried to understand what was going on. Kurumu had to be doing something very specific, and possibly only something a succubus could do, because the way her tongue was doing... No human tongue could ever do that. Tsukune almost stumbled as the pleasure built within him. Logic was failing fast and the more primal thoughts were growing in strength.

Kurumu could feel Tsukune's Lust building. It was always thrilled her to know she had such control over the normally calm and reserved man she loved. Suddenly his Lust spiked, like a flash of fire. It washed over her and she drank it in. Tsukune surprised her then, because he let out a growl and grabbed her head between his hands. Her eyes were wide as she tried to look up at him, but his hold was too strong.

"Yes..." Tsukune growled in a low voice. "Kurumu.. Yeahh..."

Kurumu felt waves of desire crashing over her. Some from herself, brought on from the way Tsukune was saying her name, others from the way he had taken hold of her, controlling her. And then there was the desire and Lust she was feeling from Tsukune as he started to buck his hips. Kurumu was trapped, with Tsukune's hands on her head and his flesh on her mouth. Her succubus nature was drinking in his Lust greedily. Then everything reached its climax.

Tsukune had reached his limit of endurance. He bucked his hips forward and held on to Kurumu. Kurumu felt Tsukune's flesh surge even as she tried to swallow him. A deep growl and a rush of energy made her body tremble as Tsukune's seed rushed down her throat. Surge after surge made them both twitch and spasm.

Then the moment was past. Kurumu was breathing heavy, her head still spinning, as she recovered from having her air blocked off. She kissed and suckled lightly at the head of Tsukune's flesh as her body calmed down from her own climax. At the same time Tsukune was breathing hard and caressing her hair.

Kurumu finally leaned back, looking up at Tsukune with a satisfied smile. She was rewarded to see Tsukunes crooked smile directed down at her. With a final kiss she restored his dignity. As she stood, Tsukune looked up, and saw Mizore watching.

"Ahhhh," Tsukune said.

Kurumu saw Tsukune's face, but didn't feel Moka's killing intent. She turned her head calmly and saw Mizore watching her. Mizore was standing with her mouth hanging open, with one hand on her breast. Kurumu was seized by a mischievous impulse.

"See, Tsukune," Kurumu said. "I wasn't teasing you. I was being serious."

"Ahh, yeah..." Tsukune responded, still a little mentally off balance.

"As for teasing," Kurumu turned and walked down the hall. She took hold of Mizore's head with both hands quickly, and then pulled the other woman's face to her own.

Mizore was stunned. She had felt Tsukune's energy building quickly and had investigated to discover something exciting. Even as she felt jealous pangs, Mizore had felt excited, even aroused. She knew that the next time she had the chance she would have to try what Kurumu was doing. When Kurumu and Tsukune had finished, Mizore had been slow to act, to recover. Before she could think of anything to say or do, Mizore found herself being kissed by Kurumu. Again!

Mizore remembered Kurumu's first kiss. It had excited her body in spite of her own confusion at the time. After kissing Tsukune, both gently and not, Mizore had decided that kissing was something she really enjoyed. This time the kiss was very different than the last. Mizore found herself responding out of reflex, kissing Kurumu back. But there was something else that was different. Kurumu was carrying some of Tsukune with her. His energy flowed though her. His scent was on her hands. And there was an essence of Tsukune on her tongue that Mizore could taste. Her own desire for Tsukune blended with the stimulation of Kurumu's expert kiss.

Kurumu was still feeling the rush from what she had done with Tsukune. Mizore's response to the kiss felt good in its own way. Feeling the other woman's reaction and raising Lust gave Kurumu a thrill, a sense of power and control that excited her. Both women moaned into each others mouths as they kissed.

It was only for a moment. A double handful of seconds. Tsukune watched the two women, his two lovers kissing in the hallway, and felt his one excitement rising. Both women gasped for air when Kurumu broke the kiss.

"See," Kurumu said to Tsukune with a wicked smile and a smoldering gaze. "That is what I call teasing."


	191. Cash and Charges

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 191

Mizore was left wondering what had just happened. After seeing Tsukune and Kurumu in an intimate, and compromising moment, and then being kissed by her friend and rival, Mizore was feeling excited and confused at the same time. She looked at Tsukune after Kurumu had returned to the sitting room, and saw him looking a little shaken up as well.

"I... Uh..." Tsukune tried to think of something to say.

"Tsukune," Mizore spoke up. "Are you alright?"

"Ahh, yeah," Tsukune nodded. "Are you?"

"Yes," Mizore said with a touch more confidence than she felt.

Mizore looked at Tsukune carefully for a moment. He was looking uncomfortable and tense. He was scratching at the back of his head, a nervous habit he showed when being put in awkward situations, but he wasn't running away. It dawned on Mizore then that she was standing alone with Tsukune in the hallway. She never got enough time alone with him, so she moved in closer.

As soon as Mizore slipped her arms around Tsukune, she could feel the tension in his body. When he looked at her his cheeks would darken. No... Mizore corrected herself. When he looked at her lips he would blush.

Mizore stepped back from Tsukune just a little. She smiled slowly and while keeping one arm around Tsukune, pulled the sucker from her mouth and licked her lips. Tsukune had a pained expression on his face, but seemed unable to look away.

"Tsukune," Mizore said in a whisper. "Did you enjoy what Kurumu did to you."

"Yes," Tsukune admitted in a quiet voice.

"Did you get excited when you saw her and I kissing?" Mizore asked.

Tsukune blushed deeper and nodded.

"I see," Mizore smiled.

Mizore wasn't sure how she felt about what had happened, or what she thought she might have learned. She wanted to take the time to think things through carefully. She tapped Tsukune's lips with her sucker and gave him a smile.

"I'm going to talk with Kurumu," Mizore said before letting go of him and turning back to the sitting room.

"Ahhhhh," Tsukune said as he watched her go, wondering what had just happened.

XxxxxxxxxX

Tsukune was glad when supper was over. He could tell by looking that Moka was aware that something had happened between him and Kurumu. Mizore and Kurumu had kept trading looks back and forth, and every time they did, Tsukune worried what they were plotting. When supper was over Mizore and Kurumu both excused themselves for the night, and took Yukari with them.

"Tsukune," Moka said in a suggestive tone.

"Yes?" Tsukune replied.

"I am not going to ask you what happened," Moka said. "I know that you don't always have a say in what those other women do."

"Thank you," Tsukune said with a touch of relief.

"But you better make sure that whatever happens with any of them," Moka's voice grew more firm. "Does not keep you from providing what we want."

"I understand," Tsukune said.

"Do you?" Moka challenged, lifting one eyebrow.

Tsukune did understand. He even went so far as to prove that he did. By the time he drifted off to sleep, the bedding was tangled and spotted with blood.

Moka cuddled with Tsukune, facing him with his arms cradling her. Her head was against his chest, letting her savor the sensations of him. She could hear his heart beating and smell the delicious scent that came from him. She could also feel the flow of his youki. It reminded her of the sea, a quiet roar that rose and fell. As Moka held Tsukune close, she was humming tunelessly. It came from withing herself, from the inner Moka. She knew she was doing it, but with Tsukune so close and so real, she didn't really care.

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxX

The man sat in his office, brooding over his misfortune. Fairy Tail was nothing if not ruthless. Anybody was welcome to join, as long as they supported the organization's goal of domination and enslavement of the uppity humans that infested the world. Humans were worse than roaches, because they had such bloated egos. It was for a chance to put humans in their place, and to stand over them as was his right by superior strength, that had attracted the man to Fairy Tail. Now that he was a ranking member of the organization, having survived the ruthless maneuvering and frequently literal back-stabbing of his earlier peers, the man was being reminded how ruthless the organization was.

Fairy Tail had suffered some recent setbacks. In the Untied States, any time the organization built more than a token presence it was quickly tracked down and eliminated. In Western Europe branch offices were able to exist, but operatives kept disappearing. In asia, Japan was proving to be the biggest problem. After the last attempt to sew discord and fear had failed miserably, the heads of Fairy Tail had started looking for a new leader for the local resources. It had started with just a few words, but it had started turning into a blood bath.

The man almost felt sick when he thought about what had happened. Every petty member had started trying to angle for position, looking for any opportunity to get ahead, or to at least keep from being eliminated by their over-eager comrades. It had been an unrestricted fight for dominance. In just a few weeks half of the members of Fairy Tail in Japan had been lost. Most were dead, killed in some attempt by one member to prove his of her dominance over the other. If the humans had known how many youkai had died in the alleys and shadows they would have been horrified, not of the deaths, but by the numbers of the still living that had to be hiding among them.

For the man, the bloodbath had been a cause of much frustration. He had been forced to involve himself in the power struggles in order to protect his modest appearing position. As a result, he had eliminated many of the same individuals he would have normally propped up while manipulating in secret. Now he was the lead candidate for being the head of Fairy Tail in Japan.

The man felt like he had a target painted on his back. Every underling was watching him, hoping for some opportunity to gain, even if it was at his expense. The high council was already putting pressure on him. They needed something, anything, that they could use to show the rest of the organization. They needed a noticeable success they could show off as proof of their strength to keep the organization together, and to keep them moving towards a common goal. The man knew that if he did not come up with something big, and soon, it was his head on a pike that the council would be showing to their subordinates, using him as a warning. The man sat in his office, going over all the information he had on all people he had to be aware of. He had lists of useful tools, disposable pawns, potential allies, and dangerous rivals. The man went over all of his carefully collected information and looked for a way he could save his own neck without giving up his power.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Saturday came too early for Tsukune. He didn't feel that it was any real issue, but Moka did. She woke up when Tsukune slipped from the bed to start getting ready for his weekend on duty. It was still dark when Tsukune made his way to the bath room. Moka wished that Tsukune could spend more time with her, and wanted him to know how disappointed she was. While he was preforming his morning hygiene rituals, Moka arranged herself artfully on the bed.

"Tsukune..." Moka called out as he returned from the bath. "Do you really want to go to work this morning?"

"No," Tsukune said with smirk.

Moka didn't like the fact that Tsukune was going to be leaving her alone so early in the morning. She made a point of getting as much enjoyment out of her time with Tsukune as she could, and in the process, she made sure he knew what he was going to be missing for the sake of his responsibilities. As Tsukune tried to get dressed, Moka touched him and kissed him. She found every opportunity to press her naked body against him. He had a hard time closing the fly of his uniform trousers because her hand was in the way. Moka didn't ask him to actually stay with her, because she knew how important what he was doing was to him. She also knew that what he was doing was because he loved her and wanted to be worthy of her.

When Tsukune was finished dressing, he went down stairs for breakfast. Moka pulled on his undershirt and followed him to continue the teasing. The tank top barely protected her modesty, showing off her arms, legs, and cleavage to good effect.

Finally it was time for Tsukune to leave for work. Moka followed him to the door and made sure to collect one last kiss for the day. She was reluctant to let him out of her embrace, but finally did so with a sigh.

"I love you," Tsukune said in a gentle voice.

"I love you as well," Moka said.

Tsukune gave her a parting smile as he opened the door to leave.

"Good morning Tsukun..." Inari said from the front porch.

xx

Inari had decided that she would meet Tsukune in the village so they could walk to the koban together. Or ride together. It didn't really mater how they got to work, as long as they were together. She had almost made it to his front door when it opened. Inari had one foot up on the porch when the door opened, and she felt a small thrill when he saw Tsukune, her captain, sharply dressed in his uniform. She called out to him as the door opened.

"Good morning Tsukun..." Inair's voice fell off.

It was a sight that Inari had never thought to see. Standing just a little beyond Tsukune, almost hidden within the manor was Moka. The beautiful young woman was almost dressed in one of Tsukune's undershirts. Inari felt a searing stab of jealousy and a burning flash of envy at the sight.

"Oh," Tsukune said. "Errr... Good morning."

"Good morning," Moka said in a tight voice from within the manor.

It was only her stubborn pride that kept Moka from trying to hide. She wanted to remain calm and in control. She knew it was obvious from her appearance that she and Tsukune had just spent the night together as lovers, but they were lovers and she was happy of the fact. Tsukune was hers, and she was not going to hide her relationship from the likes of Tsukune's lieutenant. And she was not going to act ashamed of her body, not after the joy it had shared with Tsukune's. Even with her determination, Moka could feel her embarrassment growing by the heartbeat.

"Be sure to take good care of my Tsukune," Moka said with as much confidence as she could muster as the cool morning air passed between her bare inner thighs.

"I will," Inari promised.

"Be careful Tsukune," Moka said to him before turning and marching deeper into the manor. She could feel her face starting to blush.

XxxxXxxxX

It was mid morning when Yukari paid her visit to the manor. As she approached the pseudo-Victorian house she thought about the changes that had happened to her and around her over the past year. She had watched the relationships and behaviors of her friends changing. In the last six months Yukari had seen enough to give her some hope that Kurumu might actually grow up some day.

"Yes," Ruby said as she answered Yukari's knock at the door. "Oh. Yukari, good morning. Tsukune's working today."

"I know," Yukari said. "I was wondering if I could talk with you. Witch to witch."

"Oh," Ruby blinked. "By all means. Please come in."

"Thank you," Yukari said.

"Let me fix us some tea," Ruby said. "Come into the kitchen."

The pair of witches started with some casual conversation. Ruby served them tea and rice crackers while they exchanged small talk. As Yukari shared some of the more recent things she had heard from her parents, both of whom were witches, Ruby settled in across the kitchen table with her sewing basket.

"So," Ruby said at last. "Why don't you share what's really on your mind."

"Do you know about Tsukune's wedding to Inari?" Yukari asked. Now that she had an invitation to share her concerns she was not going to let it go.

"You are talking of his trip to a temple wit her," Ruby said.

"Yes," Yukari said. "Nobody seems to be taking it seriously, but they should."

"Tsukune doesn't seem to think it is anything too serious," Ruby said.

"Tsukune is still thinking like a modern human," Yukari complained. "He doesn't think about how temples are usually built in places of power. He forgets that youkai are at least as much spirit as physical, and that we are all effected by places of power in one way or another. If something happens at a temple or holy place, it is more than just some random weather or bit of folklore."

"It is as you say," Ruby said. "But Tsukune is mostly human. Because he still sees himself as human it helps to protect him from things you or I would be more vulnerable to."

"He may have some resistance," Yukari argued. "But that doesn't mean he is completely immune. Also, Inari was with him, and she is a fox youkai. Kitsune no yomari would hold extra power over her. If the temple honored the goddess Inari, that she would be all but chained to Tsukune by what happened there."

"I understand what you're saying," Ruby nodded. "I can even see where you might feel some concern."

"Then you should help me warn the others," Yukari insisted.

"Warn them about what" Ruby asked.

"Inari's going to... to..." Yukari fumbled.

"Yukari," Ruby said with a level gaze for the younger witch. "Tsukune already told everything to Moka and the others, and even myself. He may not have thought of it that way, but he already gave warning."

"But what about..." Yukari began.

"As for Inari," Ruby smirked. "She already confessed to Tsukune, and he already reported it to Moka."

"Hmmmmmm," Yukari frowned as she thought about the situation.

"It's good that you care about Tsukune," Ruby said. "But you should also have faith in him. Inari has a huge disadvantage if she wants to pursue a relationship with Tsukune. It took almost two years for Tsukune and Moka to act on their love for each other." Ruby gave Yukari a cold smirk. "Inari doesn't have that kind of thime. Tsukune will be graduating soon."

Yukari just frowned. She still thought that the situation was more serious than anybody was giving it credit for, but Ruby had a point. Inari had strong competition, and not a lot of opportunity.

XxxxXxxxX

It turned out to actually be a busy weekend at the koban. Because Vanentine's Day was not long past, there were still a lot of new couples going on dates, and in the case of the younger students, that sometimes meant finding out that there were some places best avoided. Also students with their New Year's money from home were out shopping. Unfortunately, where there are people with money there are others looking for ways to get it. Tsukune spent a lot of his time over the weekend dealing with people that had trouble thinking past the moment. Young youkai feeling amorous sometimes had trouble controlling their supernatural talents, resulting in some embarrassing accidents.

A purse snatcher had turned up in town. Tsukune managed to track him down because one of his victims had spilled some strong smelling perfume on her wallet. When Tsukune had caught up with the purse snatcher in a small mahjong parlor, where he had already lost everything betting on a game, it had become a very awkward situation.

"We's just some friends play'n," One of the men in the parlor said when Tsukune showed up at the door late Saturday afternoon. "You got no need to come here, Capt'n."

"I know you're just playing a game," Tsukune gestured to the board most of the men were sitting around. "I won't keep you from it. I'm just looking for one person."

"Who would you be lookin' for, Capt'n?" Another man asked.

"I am looking for somebody that came by here with some money that had a strong, sweet smell on it," Tsukune explained.

The men around the table exchanged looks. Some were more nervous than most. The scent of the perfume was too strong to hide, even under the smell of tobacco, and less wholesome things as well.

"A student of the academy was shopping with her friends when her purse was stolen," Tsukune went on.

"Money changes hands," The first man said. "Nobody here stole anything."

"I never said they did," Tsukune said. "Someone took the girl's purse. They probably took out the money and threw the purse away. Then they spent the money somewhere. Then perhaps somebody else bought something at the same place and got the perfumed money as change. If I can find that place, then maybe I can find the thief, while you and your friends enjoy your game."

One man stood up from the table. An easy two hundred and twenty centimeters tall and a full one hundred wide at the shoulders, he was all muscles and hair. As he stood he gave a growl that vibrated the tiles on the table.

"You go," The man-mountain said. "No one will talk."

Tsukune reached for his youki and drew it forth. It rushed through him in a flood, making him aware of every piece of himself. He could feel it burning in his bones. Most importantly, he could feel it crush down the auras of everybody else in the room.

"I want the thief," Tsukune said. "You give him to me, and I will leave."

What happened next was almost comic. One man, the purse snatcher, flinched. He made a single look towards the exit, and then the others were on him. It was not even a brawl. The gamblers, over awed by Tsukune aura of power had turned submissive to his will. None of them could beat him, so instead they wanted to appease him. They tackled the thief, forcefully restraining him. Next they collected up all the money in the room and took all of it that had the scent of perfume on it and offered it, and the thief to Tsukune.

Tsukune had learned to learn from past experiences. He had learned in the past that a show of strength could give him an edge over others. He had learned that showing an ability and willingness to fight would make most bullies back down. Tsukune had learned that among youkai, who were frequently subject to primal instincts, being the most powerful, most dominant person in the room could be a quick and easy way to get what he wanted. After he had the purse snatcher in custody, and locked up in a cell in the back of the koban, Tsukune was reminded that paperwork was the bane of police work.

Tsukune had intrusted Inari with returning the stolen money and purse while he wrote up the report. While sitting at the desk he was easy to find. About every twenty minutes somebody would stop by the koban with something they wanted to report. Tsukune had to talk to each one and review each report that was made. One of the women that came in that afternoon made Tsukune suspicious.

The woman entered the koban with two companions and looked around as if she was watching out for something. She was tall with an athletic build and a handsome face, and was dressed in a kind of sleeveless red dress that hung to her knees but was slit up the sides to her waist. From the top of her thigh high boots upward, Tsukune could see the sides of her thighs and hips. It was obvious that the woman did not have on any panties. From the definition of her chest through the fabric it was clear that she also didn't have a bra. With her came a pair of younger women. They were petite with pixy-like faces, silver hair, and wore the same style dress as the woman, but over gray leotards, so they were covered from chin to wrists to toes. Their boots of soft leather only climbed to mid calf. At the sight of them Tsukune was instantly on guard.

"If you will give me a few minutes," Tsukune said to the woman. "I will be able to give you my full attention."

"I am in no hurry," The woman said in a voice that sounded strangely familiar.

Tsukune never took his attention entirely off of the woman and her companions. He had the other visitors satisfied and out of the koban as quickly and professionally as he could. After making sure his notes and reports were in order, some to be finished later, Tsukune turned his attention back to the woman.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting," Tsukune said. "How may I help you?"

"It is good to see you at last," The woman said.

"Excuse me?" Tsukune felt himself tensing.

"This is the first time we have met in person," The woman said. "But you and I have spoken before. Let me give you a hint." She made a gesture and the sound of soft rainfall filled the koban for a moment.

"My apologies for not recognizing you sooner," Tsukune said with a polite bow. "Lady Kuroi Sora, it is an honor to meet with you. Welcome to the Mononoke Koban." Tsukune used the unofficial name for the town. "Is there anything I can do for you while you're visiting the Board Chairman?"

"Oh you are delightful," Lady Kuroi gave a merry laugh. "But I'm not here to see Mikogami."

"Oh?" Tsukune asked nervously.

"Oh no," Sora smiled at him. "I came here to see you." She approached him with a sway to her hips and a calculating look in her eyes that was in contrast to her happy smile. "I finally decided to take a little time to come and meet Mikogami's pride and joy." She lifted her hand towards Tsukune's face.

"I am honored that you would want to see me," Tsukune said. He had felt the urge to back away from the woman, but forced himself to stand his ground. He didn't even flinch when she brushed her fingertips down his cheek and along his jaw line.

"Oh my," Sora said in a low voice. "There is a light shining on you, and more power than I think Mikogami knows." Her eyes narrowed and her smile turned hungry. "Tell me, young Aono, what do you hope to do to help Mikogami's dreams for coexistance?"

"Lady Kuroi," Tsukune answered as calmly and carefully as he could manage. "I hope to introduce humans and youkai to each other slowly, to help them find some common reason to get along. Some day I hope to have my own business with both youkai and humans working for me."

"That is very noble of you," Kuroi Sora said.

"Thank you," Tsukune said with a small bow.

"In fact," Sora said. "I have chosen to help you. I have prepared a gift for you." She paused as one of her attendants moved forward to offer Tsukune an envelope. "This is the title to a property here in Japan. You will own a building with apartments above some store fronts. The income from this property will support your educational and living needs, and help you start that business you mentioned. The building is a newer one, with most of the units vacant. You can accept humans, youkai, or both as your tenants as you see fit."

"You are very generous," Tsukune said with a small bow, but without reaching out to accept the envelope. "But I have not done anything to earn such a gift."

"Oh my dear," Sora chuckled. "There is only one thing I would ask of you in return. Swear yourself to my service and I will help you work towards coexistence. You will find me to be a gentle and pleasing mistress to serve."

"Lady Kuroi Sora," Tsukune said in a firm voice as he bowed once more. "I am sorry, but I cannot do as you ask. I have already pledged my loyalty to another."

"Ahhh," Sora waved away his refusal. "You will be graduating soon, and then you will be free from Mikogami's service. That is one of the conditions of us supporting his school. We didn't want him raising up an army after all."

"I am not talking about the Board Chairman," Tsukune said. "I made a pledge to the woman I hope to some day share my life with."

"And when was this?" Sora asked coolly, arching an eyebrow. She twitched a finger and the attendant fell back, tucking the envelope out of sight.

"A year and a half ago," Tsukune answered.

"And did you make this pledge before witnesses?" Sora questioned. "Did your young woman accept your oath?"

"I did, and she did," Tsukune said. "And she made me promise to make no such promise to any other woman."

"Hmmph," Sora smirked. "And did she have you kiss her hand or her foot? She sounds the sort to want to put you in your place."

"I kissed her thigh," Tsukue said.

"Oh my," Sora said with an exaggerated sigh before becoming serious again. "Well it won't be my thigh that you kiss. If your young woman is also a student, there is nothing she can offer you that I cannot, but there is much that I can give you that she has no way to match."

"I have made a promise," Tsukune said.

"You made a promise to a girl," Sora made a dismissing gesture. "I am a woman. I am all that she is and more. Foreswear her and I will show you the difference."

"No." Tsukune's voice was hard.

"I see," Sora said thoughtfully. "And just who did you make this promise to?"

"With respect," Tsukune said. "That is not your concern." He was not going to let this woman try to bully Moka.

"You would defy me?" Sora questioned. "When I could do so much for you? When I can say a word to your precious Board Chairman and have you and your friends expelled? You would risk everything for the sake of a promise you made to some girl?"

"Yes," Tsukune said with conviction.

"Heh," She smirked again. "I like it when a man has convictions. I like it even more when I get to test them."

Tsukune wanted to tense up, to be ready to fight if he had to, but forced himself to stay as outwardly calm as possible. He knew that he was in dangerous waters already. He watched the woman and waited for her next test.

"Well it seems that you are not motivated by material things," Sora said as she tapped her chin with one elegant finger thoughtfully. "And you haven't shown an interest in my body or that of my attendants. How should I test your convictions... Ahhhh, I know."

Lady Kuroi Sora's face brightened just before the front door of the koban opened. Tsukune saw Inari enter and felt his heart drop. He knew in his gut that his lieutenant was in danger.

"Let me introduce you to my attendants," Sora said. "This is Shiv and Shank."

The strangely named pair moved up beside their mistress and offered quick bows. Tsukune watched them carefully. They were nearly perfect twins, but their eyes were different colors. One had, light green eyes and the others were so dark that they appeared black.

"Would it surprise you to learn that they are human?" Sora said before Tsukune could do more than a quick scan of the pair. "They ran away from their homes to be together. They gave themselves to me in exchange for my protection. They only have one desire, and that is to stay together. I have promised that as long as they serve me, they will be together until they die."

Tsukune didn't say anything. He just watched and waited. He knew the woman was going to do whatever she wanted no mater what he said.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Sora asked with a gesture to where Inari stood beside the door.

"Lieutenant Sansai," Tsukune said. "This is the Lady Kuroi Sora, a member of the board of the Youkai Akademy."

"It is an honor to meet you," Inari said politely.

"Lady Kuroi," Tsukune continued. "This is Lieutenant Sansai, my coworker, schoolmate, and friend."

"How charming," Sora said as she turned to face Inari.

With a gesture she sent her pair of attendants to stand together beside Inari. Tsukune didn't know what the woman was planning to do, but he didn't want to wait. He moved to stand between the woman and Inari, trusting his lieutenant to watch his back in case the attendants tried anything.

"How nice," Sora smiled. "You are ready to protect your little friend. Is that your decision then?"

"Excuse me?" Tsukune asked.

"You say you want coexistence for Humans and Youkai," Sora explained. "Your friend is a youkai. My girls are human. Which do you intend to protect? Which will you let die?"

"What?" Tsukune demanded, letting his youki start to build.

"This is a test," Sora said in a commanding tone. "I am going to kill someone. You get to decide who lives. Your friend the youkai, or the two humans you hardly know. Who will you protect?"

"You're not going to kill anybody," Tsukune said. He moved to plant himself in the best position to defend Inari and the attendants.

"I'll help you, Tsukune," Inari said moving to support him.

"You can't have it both ways now," Sora chided. She held up her hands and they were quickly surrounded by crackling blue-white energy.

"Inari," Tsukune said. "Stay close to the girls."

"Yes," Inari said as she moved to obey.

"So you will sacrifice your friend after all?" Sora questioned.

"Inari is a fellow officer," Tsukune said. "It is her duty to help protect others, and so is mine. She will help to protect your servants, I will protect them all."

"Oh really?" Sora smirked. "Good bye girls." She moved her hands to strike out.

Tsukune saw the start of her attack before he was in motion. He called up his youki as he spun around. His wings exploded from his back and he wrapped them and his arms around Inari and the servants, forcing all three to crouch down. At the same time he threw his youki into the image of bubble around himself and his charges. His shield glowed with cracking energy as Lady Kuroi's attack struck. For a fraction of a heartbeat his shield held. For that splinter of time he could see the fear in the eyes of the two attendants, and the fear and determination in Inari's features. Then his shield collapsed and the cracking energy stuck his back. For one eternal instant, Tsukune's body was filled with a burning pain as he fell into oblivion.

XxxxxX

Inari was determined to do her part. She was going to support her captain and help protect the two young women as she had been instructed. She held them close and put herself between them and their mistress. And then Tsukune was there, wings wide spread and his fearsome youki closing around them all. Inari saw Tsukune's handsome face, his eyes burning red with determination, as the air around them was filled with dancing light. And then his face changed. It became twisted with pain as his eyes rolled in their sockets and his body spasmed. The lights stopped dancing, the pressure of summoned energy faded, and Tsukune fell limp to the floor.

XxxxxXxxxxX

Kurumu dropped the tray of cakes she had just pulled from the oven and grabbed at her chest with both hands. Something had just happened to Tsukune. She had felt his heart suddenly racing, and then her awareness of him was gone.

"No..." Kurumu gasped, feeling herself staring to tremble. "No. Tsukune!" Kurumu threw off her oven mits and ran for the door. "Tsuukuunee!" She was running down the street towards the town when Norra caught up to her.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxX

Inari felt her heart stop in her chest. Tsukune was on the floor beside her, his uniform and back were smoking, his body was limp with the exception of little twitches that randomly made his limbs jerk. Inari could see that Tsukune was barely breathing. It was the sound of laughter that made Inari look up from where Tsukune lay.

"Oh that was marvelous," Lady Kuroi Sora said with a wide smile and merry laughter. "Shiv, Shank, this young man has just bought you your lives. Make sure you take good care of him."

"Yes, Lady Kuroi," The pair said in unison.

"No!" Inari protested. She didn't know what came over her then, but suddenly all of her feelings overwhelmed her and her body transformed. Her form was nether fox nor human, but something new to her. She could feel six tails fanning out as she crouched, snarling, over Tsukune. Her hands had claw-like nails and her body felt more muscular. In her normal in-between state her hands were less defined and her body was lighter. She could even see that her nose was a little shorter than normal as well. Inari knew that her new shape was a true fighting form, and she was ready to use it to protect Tsukune. "You'll not hurt him!" Inari's voice was an angry growl.

"Harm him?" Sora laughed. "Don't be silly. He has passed my test with flying colors. Had he tried to protect you or the girls, I would have killed the other. If he had done nothing, I would have killed him. Instead, he had tried to protect you all, even when he knew it could cost him his life." She looked happy and content as she walked around Inari and headed for the door. "No, sweetheart, I will not harm him further. Instead, I will reward him."

"What? Why?" Inari was confused. She didn't understand what had just happened, or what the woman was even trying to say.

"Shiv and Shank will take good care of him," Sora said. "I look forward to see how he does in the future." She left the Koban and faded from view as if evaporating.


	192. Seeing Again

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 192

"Welcome my son," The voice filled Tsukune as it spoke to him.

Tsukune found himself in a shaded garden. Beyond the pale trees he could see a dark sky and a silvery moon. It took him a moment to understand why he was looking at the sky. Tsukune realized that he was lying on is back with something supporting his head. Looking up he saw the face of a woman he recognized smiling down upon him. She was caressing his head gently. A sense of peace tried to fill him, but it clashed with a sense of urgency he felt from deep within.

"It is all right," The woman said. "Rest here for a moment. You have been working hard. I am very proud of you my son."

"Thank you, Mother," Tsukune said. "But..."

"I know," She said sadly. "You are worried about my daughter, and the others. They are safe for the moment."

Her words touched something in Tsukune's mind, reminding him of questions he wanted answered.

"Mother?" Tsukune was unsure how to ask what he wanted.

"Do not worry over much," She said.

"But..." Tsukune pressed.

"Why?" The woman asked. "Because it is the way it should be."

"But..." Tsukune said again.

"I know," She gave a small nod. "I can see the hearts you carry beside your own. But your rewards should be equal to your sacrifices."

"But I..." Tsukune started to say.

"Shhhhh," She soothed him. "I know your heart, my son, as I know your hopes and fears. Now rest." She covered his eyes with her hand gently. "You must find your balance. You are growing strong, but you have more to learn yet."

Tsukune's awareness drifted away as she spoke. His body became heavy and her presence faded. Slowly, he became aware of a stiffness that was close to pain in all of his muscles. With an effort he opened his eyes.

He had to blink a few times to get his vision to focus. While he was trying to understand what he was seeing, Tsukune became aware of the voices around him. Tsukune was still having trouble thinking straight, but he knew an argument when he heard one, and he recognized the voices.

"No..." Inair was saying again.

"Why the hell not?" Kurumu demanded.

"Tsukune risked his life to protect them," Inari answered.

"That again," Kurumu complained.

"Yes," Inari said. "That again. Tsukune is my captain. He told me to protect them, and that is what I am going to do."

"Fine," Kurumu huffed. "Just keep them out of my way."

Tsukune thought he should try to get somebody's attention. He was getting tired of looking at the floor, and Inari's furry feet. First things first though, Tsukune wanted to get a little self control established first. With some concentration to clear his mind, he retracted and banished his wings.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu's cry was filled with relief.

"Ku..." Tsukune croaked out. "Wha..."

"Captain," Inari said as she turned to kneel by him.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said as she crouched down, reaching for him.

"Inari..." Tsukune said once her worked some saliva back into his mouth and throat. "Report."

"You did it," Inair said. "That woman left and we're all safe."

"Tsukune," Kurumu insisted. "What happened?"

"Just give me a..." Tsukune tried to say as he started to push himself up off the floor.

"No," Kurumu took hold of Tsukune and pulled him to her. "You've been hurt."

"Fine," Tsukune said, hurting too much to want to argue. "Help me up. I want off the floor."

Inair and Kurumu offered their support to Tsukune as he climbed to his feet. Tsukune took measure of the situation while he made sure of his balance. He turned to Inari first.

"Lieutenant," Tsukune said in a tired voice. "When you're back in uniform I'm going to lie down for a while."

"Yes sir," Inari said. She retreated to the locker room.

"What about you two?" Tsukune said to Shiv and Shank.

"We are to take care of you," One of them said.

"You don't need to do anything," Tsukune said in a tired voice.

"That's right," Kurumu threw in. "I'll take care of Tsukune. You can leave now."

Instead of leaving they just stood by patiently. Tsukune looked at them and tried to find some clue as how to tell them apart. The only difference he could see was in their eyes. He knew that their appearances could not be natural.

"What are your names?" Tsukune asked.

"I am Shiv," Said the girl with light green eyes.

"I am Shank," Said the other one.

Tsukune signed. They might as well have been named cut and stab, or slice and dice. Their names were ridiculous, and Kurumu was not afraid to say so.

"What kind of names are those?" Kurumu demanded. "Might as well say your names are pot and pan."

"They are the names the Lady Kuroi gave us when we entered her service," Shiv replied.

"It was a part of the bargain that we made," Shank explained. "She rescued us from being homeless and starving. She gave us food, shelter, clothing, and protection. We gave her our names and our freedom. All we wanted was to be together."

"Are you sisters?" Kurumu asked.

"We are now," Shiv answered.

The pair looked at each other and shared shy smiles.

"Captain," Inari called out. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Thank you," Tsukune said with a strong note of relief in his voice. He saw Inari had rushed in getting back in uniform. Her hair needed to be brushed and she was still doing her buttons when she came out of the locker room. "I'll be in the bunk room if you need me." Tsukune started for the back room on tired legs.

"Let me help you," Kurumu insisted.

Tsukune let her hold his arm as she walked with him.

"Excuse me," Inari said when the pair of attendants moved to follow Tsukune. "Where are you going?"

"We are to take care of him," Shiv said.

"Tsukune needs his rest," Inari said firmly. "Not you two following him everywhere he goes."

"Just go away," Kurumu snapped at them.

"We cannot," Shiv said.

"We must obey," Shank said

Tsukune tuned out the bickering. He was tired and sore, and his head felt stuffed with wool. He made his way to the bunk room and crawled onto the lower bed. He was asleep as soon as his head reached the pillow.

XxxxXxxX

After a dreamless nap, Tsukune awoke feeling restored. When he emerged from the bunk room he found the koban full of women. Shiv and Shank were standing guard over the door to the bunk room. Inari was sitting at the desk looking frustrated. Moka, Mizore, and Ruby had joined Kurumu, and all four looked ready to start smashing things. When Tsukune emerged from the bunk room, all seven women looked in his direction.

"Excuse me," Tsukune said as he headed for the locker room.

The women started arguing as Tsukune made his way to the locker room to change. He cast off his ruined shirts, grateful that he had left his jacket hanging on a peg while he had been doing reports. From his locker he pulled out a fresh shirt and undershirt. He knew he had to be responsible, but right then Tsukune found himself wanting to run away. With a sigh of resignation, Tsukune went to face the women.

"Captain," Inari spoke up.

"Tsukune," Moka said with the others at her back.

"Everybody," Tsukune said, holding up a hand to forestall any arguing. "Thank you for being worried about me, but I'm fine now."

"Tsukune," Moka started to say.

"Please," Tsukune said. "I am fine right now. I would like to talk with you, but I am on duty."

Moka's mouth worked silently. Tsukune's words had stung. She knew that he was only being honest, but she did not have to like it when he tried to keep a distance between them.

"I understand, Tsukune," Moka said politely, because she did. She knew that there were times when position and appearance were important. "Please come and talk with me when you have the time."

"I will," Tsukune promised.

"Alright," Moka nodded. "Be sure not to over do it." She turned for the door. "Come on everybody..."

"Wait a minute," Kurumu protested. "You're just going to leave it like this?"

"Kurumu," Moka leaned in and spoke to her friend and rival in a low voice. "Tsukune has his work to do."

"I don't care..." Kurumu wanted to argue.

"I know you don't," Moka said in a low growl. "But Tsukune does. If you make a scene he will resent it. If you want us to believe that you care as much about Tsukune as you say you do, then you will respect his position."

"Why you..." Kurumu growled, unable to argue.

Tsukune saw them off with a smile and a wave. When they were safely gone, he turned his attention to Shiv and Shank.

"And what about you two?" Tsukune asked.

"The Lady Kuroi said that you have bought our lives," Shank said.

"The Lady told us before coming here that she would not need us after today," Shiv added. "When she said that you had bought our lives, we took it to mean that we belong to you now."

"I do not need this," Tsukune sighed. "Can't you just go back to Lady Kuroi and tell her that you are not needed here?"

"We cannot," Shiv said. "We are human. We do not have the ability to travel the way Lady Kuroi does. Without her, we have no way to return, and do not even know where to find her."

Tsukune leaned against a desk and scrubbed at his face with his hand.

"Inari," Tsukune said without looking in her direction.

"Yes?" Inari replied.

"I'm sorry," Tsukune said as he turned to her. "But could you see if you could catch up to my friends? If you can, please ask Ruby to come back here."

"Right away," Inari said before heading for the door.

An awkward silence filled the koban until Inari returned. It had taken almost ten minutes, but Tsukune understood the delay. While Ruby had followed Inari into the koban, Tsukune could feel Kurumu still near by. He knew the others had to be close as well, and that Inari had been delayed by their questions. Tsukune didn't bother worrying about that though.

"Ruby," Tsukune said. "These two were brought by a member of the school board. If you would see to their needs and notify the Board Chairman, I would appreciate it."

"Yes, Tsukune," Ruby said. She turned to the pair. "If you would come with me?"

The two young women didn't budge.

"It will be alright," Inari offered. "Nobody will hurt you."

"She is correct," Ruby said. "Nobody would want to hurt you if it would hurt Tsukune."

The pair continued to hold their ground. Inari and Ruby took turns trying to talk the two young women into going with Ruby, but without success. Tsukune looked at them and thought about all that he had heard, and all that had happened.

"Ruby, Inari," Tsukune said at last. "Enough. I see what's happened." He turned his attention to the two girls.

"Shiv..." Tsukune shook his head. "No, you deserve better names than that." He gestured at the first young woman. "You have green eyes, so..."

"Tsukune..." Ruby tried to give her master a warning.

"...I'll call you Midori." He gestured to the other one next. "And you can be Kurai, for your dark eyes.

Both girls gave him warm smiles.

"Me Midori and Me Kurai," Tsukune nodded, testing the sounds of their new names. They at least sounded better, even if they just translated to 'eyes green' and 'eyes dark.'

"I am Me Midori," The girl formerly called Shiv said.

"I am Me Kurai," Her partner said.

"The Me sisters," Inari observed.

"Tsukune," Ruby sighed.

"Yes?" Tsukune looked to her.

"It's too late now," Ruby said. "But I tried to warn you."

"What are you talking about?" Tsukune asked.

"You _'named'_ them," Ruby said, stressing the verb.

"What?" Tsukune blinked, not understanding.

"It is old magic," Ruby explained. "Like True Names. By giving them new names you have changed who they are."

"I what?" Tsukune gaped.

"It is an old way of forming contracts," Ruby explained. "You have given them new names, and they have accepted them. You are responsible for them now. They have given up their old names to accept the ones you gave them. They have become your property."

"Shit!" Tsukune spat. He looked at the two companions. "Is that how it is?" He asked them.

"Yes Lord," Midori said. "The Lady Kuroi said that you had bought our lives. Now you have taken our old names and given us new ones. We are now yours."

"We will serve you, Lord," Kurai said. "With all that we are."

"Shit," Tsukune sighed. "Fine. Go with Ruby and do as she says. I'll deal with this later." Tsukune turned to Ruby. "I will trust you to take care of them for now," Tsukune told her. "I am sure we'll think of something later."

"Yes M'lord," Ruby offered him a smile and a curtsy.

Tsukune glared at her, which made her smile more as she hustled her charges out of the koban. Tsukune watched them go, and felt Kurumu leaving as well. He could almost see the trouble that he was going to have to deal with over this new twist in his life.

Xxxx^.^xxxX

Inari watched her captain closely for the remainder of the day. They had a quiet, modest supper together. After eating, Inari cleaned up while Tsukune finished his paperwork for the day. Their superintendent appeared for all of a single minute to check in on them before going out. Right up to the time they turned down the lights for the night, Inari watched Tsukune to make sure he was alright.

Tsukune was already in the top bunk, his usual resting place in the koban, by the time Inari was ready for bed. As she pulled back the blankets she knew that she would have a hard time getting any rest. For one thing, Tsukune had used the lower bunk earlier, leaving his scent on the same pillow she would be resting her head upon. While comforting, his scent was also distracting. She was also still thinking about the events of the afternoon, which had her feeling tense.

That Tsukune was willing to risk his life for others was not a new thing, Inari knew. Nor was it the first time she had seen him put his life on the line for her. What surprised her was the way she was feeling. She knew that she should be feeling angry at the woman that had hurt him. That only made sense. What didn't make sense to her was the feeling of jealousy that had her insides twisted about. She was jealous of those two human girls that in a single afternoon had become sworn to Tsukune's service. That seemed so unfair. She loved Tsukune. She had been his lieutenant for more than a year. She had worked closely with him, and shed blood beside him. They had a bond of trust and respect that they shared. But two silly humans who had been used as bait to goad and test him had been allowed to become his servants and a part of his household in less than a day.

Inari entertained a dark fantasy as she lay in her bunk. She imagined sneaking into Tsukune's manor and killing off the servants already there. She would do it quietly, and then lay out the bodies as proof of her superiority, and then take their place, serving Tsukune's needs and wants at work and at home.

She knew it was an impractical and wrongheaded thought, but she still found some pleasure in it. She wanted to be close to Tsukune, to be his mate and lover, to be his lieutenant, to be there in his life no mater what. She thought back to their trip together. That visit to the temple had seemed so strange, but so very special as well. She had confessed to Tsukune, clearly and without anybody pressuring her or interrupting them. Tsukune had accepted her confession without rejecting her or putting her down, but he had not returned her feelings. In truth, she had not expected him to say that he loved her, but it would have been nice if he has said something even a little romantic.

But now there were two more women that were close to Tsukune. Inari didn't know if she should feel threatened by them or not. The situation was a tangled mess in her head, and it just wasn't fair. Inari wanted to talk to Tsukune about everything that had happened, and everything that she was feeling, but she didn't want to bother him. She lay in her bunk, surrounded by Tsukune scent, and tried to think of what she should do. She was still trying to come up with a plan of action when sleep sneaked up on her at last.

XxxxxXxxxxxX

Tsukune's manor house was filled with women. Ruby had been told to take care of the Me sisters, so she was going to do just that. While she was installing them in servants' quarters in the attic, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore were down in the sitting room. Kurumu kept glaring at Moka, who was largely ignoring her. Mizore was practicing her embroidery; her new hobby that confused the others. The one time Kurumu had asked her why she had taken up embroidery, Mizore had looked at her as if what she was doing was perfectly natural and said that it was because knitting was too obvious.

Moka was aware of the other two, but was preoccupied with an internal conversation. Inner Moka was as angry as a wet cat in a sack. She wanted to lash out, mostly at the woman that had attacked Tsukune, but was willing to take out her frustrations on any target in reach. The largest part of her frustration came from how powerless she was at the moment. She couldn't punish a woman that wasn't around. She could not lash out on the pair of girls that had been left behind, and had become Tsukune's new slaves. She could not even share her frustration with Tsukune, because he was on duty. The irony of that last bit was not lost on her.

Inner Moka kept making bitter comments and hollow threats to her outer self. Her own impotence at the moment was a sour thing to swallow. She couldn't help but think of all the times she had kept Tsukune away, because she had been afraid of her own feelings, with the excuse of needing to protect her position. She had use her pride as an excuse. Now Tsukune truly had an image he needed to preserve. He had a position of respect and authority, and it was important that he was seen as being capable and professional.

_'I am going to remind Tsukune of his place then next time I talk to him,'_ Inner Moka fumed.

_'Oh?'_ Outer Moka returned. _'You mean his position as a respected leader that everybody trusts? Or do you mean his position as our lover? Both positions are above us.'_

_'I can't believe you're not upset,'_ Inner Moka demanded.

_ 'I am upset that some woman hurt my Tsukune,' _Outer Moka answered. _'And I'm not happy about not being able to be with Tsukune right now, but I can accept it because I have to.'_

_'But Tsukune...'_ Inner Moka began.

_'Tsukune is being exactly the man we want him to be,'_ Outer Moka cut her off. _'And now he has two more slaves sworn to him.'_

_'Tsukune doesn't need any more women,'_ Inner Moka complained.

_'He doesn't do it on purpose,'_ Outer Moka thought. _'And if we try to talk to him about his position and popularity, you know he will honestly tell us that it is all so he can be with us.'_

_'I know, damn it all,'_ Inner Moka grumbled. _'Tsukune could become a god and he would somehow turn it into something special for us. It makes it hard to stay angry with him.'_

_'Why would you want to stay angry with Tsukune?'_ Outer Moka questioned her inner self.

_'Because he is not here for me to love him,'_ Inner Moka huffed.

XxxxX

It turned out to be an unproductive evening for Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore. They sat and brooded, and occasionally vented their frustrations about the current situation. Ruby had a slightly better evening. Tsukune had told his two new servants to do as she said, and she was more than willing to make use of her power. One of the first things she had told them to do was answer questions. The interrogation that had followed had not been especially productive, but it had filled in some gaps about what had happened to Tsukune and why. Once everybody had reached the manor, Ruby had taken the pair up to the attic and set them to work. The servants' quarters were unused, so Ruby set the pair to the task of making themselves places to live and sleep fit for occupation. She had underlings again and was already making plans for how to use them.

Finally Kurumu excused herself. She had to return to her own house and clean up the mess she had left in the kitchen. Moka and Mizore soon followed. Ruby saw them all out with due politeness.

Once the others were gone, Ruby smiled darkly. She had two new underlings to play with. She knew they planned to serve Tsukune, but before they could, Ruby was going to find out exactly what they had to offer her master. She was also looking forward to how she was going to dress them. Hired servants were one thing, but sworn followers were another issue. Ruby didn't like the idea of there being more sworn followers because she didn't want to become one of many. But she couldn't change what had been set in motion, so she was going to make the most out the opportunity she had been given.

XxxxxXxxxxX

Sunday was a day if frustrations at the koban. Enough people had seen the commotion to start rumors flying around the town. When Tsukune made a morning patrol of the town he saw a lot of anxious faces and surprised looks.

One of Tsukune greatest comforts in the town were the few older residents that seemed to live in their own little worlds, with maybe the exception of the woman that liked to complain about how the rats have been tasting lately. One such person was an old man that sold clay jars of some kind of home brewed wine. When Tsukune passed the man's shop that morning, it was just in time to see him struggling with a huge jar. The jar was over a meter tall and half a meter across at the widest point.

"Allow me to help you," Tsukune said to the man.

"Ehh?" The man looked from where he was struggling, red faced from the effort, of moving the jar towards a waiting cart. "Well that would be nice for a change." The man stood back and scrubbed at his face with rag to wipe away his sweat. "It's not so bad when they bring me he empties, but once they're full..." He rolled his shoulders and knuckled his back. "Pheeew, but it's hard on old bones."

"I'm sure," Tsukune said. He grabbed the jar just below the widest point with both hands. He knew that it should have been heavy, and he had to watch his balance, but he lifted the jar up into the cart without even a grunt.

"You got time for a few more?" The old man asked, hitching a thumb towards the door to his shop.

"Alright," Tsukune nodded.

By the time Tsukune had the cart loaded a full score of locals were lingering in the area. They were all watching him as he hefted the large jars with little effort. Tsukune was putting on a small show on purpose. He wanted the locals to see that he was strong and healthy. He wanted them to have faith in his ability to do his job. He also wanted to keep anybody from thinking that he was injured and possible weakened, because he knew that if anybody thought he had lost his strength, somebody would try to test him. It bothered Tsukune that he had to think and act based on such primal logic.

When he was back at the koban he was on display still. Small groups found excuses to hold conversations in front of the koban where they could see inside. The building was intact. Tsukune was attending to his duties. Inari made sure her presence was well known as well, but that she was not propping Tsukune up in any way.

Inari found the day frustrating for her own reasons. She was glad to be with Tsukune, but was forced to keep a professional distance from him. When women found excuses to stand outside the koban to look in at her captain, Inari wanted to shoo them away.

Inari knew she was limited in what she could do. She was limited in the amount of affection she could show for her captain when they were on duty. She was limited to how close she could be with him when his other companions were around. She knew that she was limited, but was determined to do what she could for him. She was making lunch for the both of them when the Koban received visitors that Inari did not want to see.

Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu arrived at the koban in a group, but it was clear that they had tried to act independently. Each one was carrying a lunch box. Kurumu had also brought along a thermos. While they had dark looks for each other, they were more concerned with Tsukune.

Inari wasn't shut out by the others, but she was bumped to the side. Tsukune grumbled about how their concern was unwarranted, but was glad that they cared about him. With so many women providing lunch at one time, the koban ended up hosting an impromptu party, of sorts. Inari was allowed to join the others as they sat around Tsukune's desk to share lunch. She was even included in the casual conversation. While she was glad that she was not being shown any hostility, it was clear from the shallowness of the conversation that she still had a long way to go.

XxxxxxxxxxX

The end of the weekend shift finally came. Relieved from their posts, Inari and Tsukune started the walk back towards the school. Tsukune was still in his uniform, wanting to look healthy and serious until he was safely out of public view, so Inari had to remain at a small distance from him. Even so, she tried to enjoy their brief time together.

"Tsukune," Inari said in a light tone. "When we're going to university, where do you think you will be living?"

"I am still thinking about that," Tsukune said. "I would like to find an apartment near the campus." He gave a heavy sigh. "But I guess that's not even possible now."

"What do you mean?" Inari asked.

"I have to take responsibility for Ruby, and now the Me sisters," Tsukune explained. "When it was just Ruby and I, I could have gotten a small apartment. But now I have to worry about four people. Working for the police while going to school will not be enough." He gave another sigh. "Ruby would be willing to get a job to help out. The others will probably work if I tell them to, but that just doesn't feel right. Mizore offered to be my roommate and help with living expenses, but I know that's not the life she wants."

"I am sure you will find a solution," Inari said.

"I hope so," Tsukune said.

Inari couldn't think of anything more to say. Or more correctly, she could not think of anything to say that she thought Tsukune would want to hear. She wanted to offer to be his roommate while at university. The idea of having to help support his servants wasn't appealing, but if it was the price for getting closer to him, she could manage it. She had been thinking about suggesting they be roommates when she first asked the question, but she saw that her plan had three adult sized flaws with it, at the least.

"Thank you for all your hard work this weekend," Tsukune said when it was time to part ways.

"Thank you Captain," Inari replied.

"And Inari," Tsukune said with a hint of hesitation.

"Yes?" Inari's attention was wholly focused on Tsukune now.

"I want you to know," Tsukune said. "That I am grateful for your support. Your help in protecting the Me sisters meant a lot to me. Thank you very much. I know it can't be easy being around me sometimes," He gave her a crooked smile that made her heart flutter. "But I am glad that I can count on you, as my lieutenant and as my friend."

"Tsukune..." Inari was so excited that she though that she would start trembling soon. "Thank you. I... I... Thank you, Tsukune. I want you to know that you can always count on me."

"Get some rest and I will see you in the morning," Tsukune said.

"Yes sir," Inari threw him a goofy salute.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Inari was still feeling excited to the point of giddiness as she locked her dorm room door to keep out the rest of the world. She dropped her bags by the door and did a little dance, twirling around her room with a wide grin. Tsukune may not have confessed his love for her, but he definitely like her.

"Yes..." She cheered in a tight voice, careful to not call too much attention to herself.

Inari danced around her room a few minutes more before flopping down on her bed. It was then that she noticed a different problem. She was feeling excited and happy, and she had nobody to share her feelings with. She couldn't talk to anybody in the dorms without risking what she said becoming the stuff of gossip and rumors. She wanted to tell Tsukune how happy he had made her, and hug and kiss him while she was at it, but he wasn't available.

"Aaaarrrrgh," Inari kicked her feet and beat her fists against the bed in frustration. "This sucks!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Welcome home Master," Ruby greeted Tsukune as he entered the manor. "Can I get you anything?"

"Dinner and a bath," Tsukune said. "How is everything here Ruby?"

"All is well," Ruby said as she took Tsukune's bag. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, if you would like to wait in the kitchen..." She had a hopeful look.

Tsukune knew that if she was serving a meal for him in the kitchen that Moka or the others were not around. That meant she was looking forward to eating with him, playing house in a way. Tsukune was fine with that.

"That sounds nice," Tsukune agreed. "Let me go up stairs and change."

"Yes Master," Ruby said with a smile. She followed him up to the master suit.

"So what did you do with the Me sisters?" Tsukune asked.

"I gave them rooms in the servants' quarters," Ruby said, gesturing overhead. "And aside from having them do some light cleaning, I have been trying to find something they can be useful for."

"I'd like it if there was some way to... to..." Tsukune searched for the right words.

"Send them back where they came from?" Ruby offered.

"That would be good," Tsukune nodded.

"Unfortunately, that is not an option," Ruby said sadly.

"I know," Tsukune sighed.

After he stripped down to his under clothes and pulled on a pair of sweat pants, Tsukune was ready to go back down stairs. He and ruby went to the kitchen, where she installed him at the table until dinner was ready. Tsukune tried to relax as he watched Ruby bustle about the kitchen with a smile on her face.


	193. Busy Mornings

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 193

Inari woke up an hour early Monday morning. She realized that if she wanted to have time with Tsukune she would have to make it herself. It was a simple plan. She would wake up early (check,) get everything ready for her day, and then go to the village to see Tsukune before any of the others. Even if it was just a few minutes, she wanted a little time with Tsukune where they were not on duty or display, and the others were not literally standing in her way.

Waking up and hour early did not translate into seeing Tsukune an hour sooner. Because Inari wanted to make a good impression, she spent a little extra time on her hair, makeup, and overall appearance. It was also how she helped fight her sense of nervousness over how forward she was planning on being. That took up thirty minutes of her extra hour. Then it was time for the walk to the village. It wasn't far, but it did take some time. Once she reached the village, Tsukune's manor looked bigger than it normally did. The closer Inari approached, the more intimidating it became. By the time she was standing on the front porch her heart was pounding hard. A part of Inari wanted to just wait until Tsukune came out on his own.

Finally Inari was forced to take some calming breaths. If she waited, her opportunity would be lost and her efforts for the morning would be wasted. Gathering her courage, she knocked at the door.

The door opened right away. Inari almost jumped in surprise, because she had not heard or sensed anybody close by. When the door swung open, she saw the green eyed girl, Me Midori she was named now, standing within.

"Good morning to you Lieutenant Sansai Inari," Midori said with a deep bow. "It is good to see you again."

"Good morning, Me Midori," Inari said with bow of her head. "Is Tsukune awake?"

"Master Aono is breaking his fast at the moment," Midori answered. "Please come in, and he will be informed that you are here."

"Thank you," Inari said.

Inari was shown to the sitting room, and was just about to sit down when Tsukune walked in. He was dressed for school and looked rested and relaxed, with a hint of tension around his eyes. Ineri's heart leaped at the sight of him.

"Inari," Tsukune said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on," Inair said as she crossed the room to him. "I'm sorry to interrupt your morning, but I just wanted to see you before..." Her words trailed off as she reached out and embraced him. "Hmmmm before I couldn't do this."

"It's nice that you wanted to see me," Tsukune said as he returned the hug lightly. "But..."

"I don't want to be a bother," Inari said. "But if I wait, then the others would be in my way. The only time they are not around is when you are on duty, and then you're off limits for anything personal like this."

Tsukune held her close and sighed.

"What?" Inair asked.

"I'm not saying this isn't nice," Tsukune said. "But it is asking for trouble."

"Why?" Inari asked.

"Because in a few minutes Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore are going to be heading this way," Tsukune explained.

"I'll have let go of you by then," Inari said as she gave Tsukune an extra little squeeze.

"Doesn't mater," Tsukune said with a small shake of his head. "Damage is already done. They will be able to tell something happened just by scent alone. They will be able to tell that we had been physically close."

"Why shouldn't we be close?" Inari questioned. "We're friends, we're coworkers. Tsukune, you are _'my'_ captain." She stressed the ownership passionately.

"Inari," Tsukune said gently. "If I am your captain, then..."

"Don't say it," Inari cut him off. "I know, I know... But that does not change the fact that I love you."

"Inari..." Tsukune said in a near sigh.

"I know," Inari said in a small voice. "I know."

XXXXXX

Moka was feeling a little anxious that morning. She had not slept well, thanks to her own worries and to inner Moka's pestering. She had allowed Tsukune a night to himself to relax, and that had taken more effort than she liked to remember, and she hoped Tsukune never found out about. She and Kurumu had to argued out an agreement. In the end Moka had to promise to stay away from Tsukune for the night in exchange for the same promise from Kurumu. Mizore agreed to the same terms simply because Moka directed her to. Moka wanted to trust her friends, but trusting her rivals was a different story. When she went to see Tsukune, she would be checking for any signs that Kurumu had broken their deal.

Moka felt a small sense of relief when she stepped out side in time to see Kurumu leaving her own house. Along with Mizore, they met in the middle of the street for a mutual inspection. Moka was glad to see Kurumu was not looking well rested. It was clear that nether of them had slept well, or had been able to share in Tsukune's company and strength. Denying victory to your rival is a small victory of its own, Moka thought. After an exchange of greetings, the trio headed for the manor and Tsukune.

When the door of the manor opened and Tsukune stepped out onto the porch, Moka knew she wasn't the only one to smile. When Inari followed him out of the manor with that smile on her face...

The murderous aura that rose up in the village street was enormous. Near by, plants withered and died. Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore were all filled with a jealous rage. They had held back from spending time with Tsukune, so that he could have a chance to rest up after what must have been a trying weekend, and then saw that he had been spending time with somebody else.

Inari felt the power of the killing intent focused on her and her knees nearly gave out. She reached for Tsukune, for his protection and support out of reflex. Far too close for comfort, she could see the source of the hateful stares.

Tsukune could also feel the force of his lovers' displeasure. His own youki swelled within him out of primal reflex. Tsukune's youkai nature refused to be intimidated. Inari felt Tsukune's power, but found it comforting.

"Tsukune," Moka said in an icy voice.

"Good morining, Moka," Tsukune said. "Did you sleep well?"

"No," Moka said flatly. "I wanted to make sure you would get your rest. None of us slept well, because we were worried about you."

"Maybe we were worried about the wrong thing," Kurumu said.

"I got a good night's rest," Tsukune said. "Thank you for your concern. I had just finished a nice breakfast when Inari came over this morning."

"I see," Moka said as she approached.

Inari could feel a drop in the killing intent focused on her. It seemed strange that just a few words from Tsukune could have such an effect. But then Inari realized that the other three were jealous because they had thought that she had spent the night with Tsukune in a romantic sense. Her eyes went wide. If the three women that Tsukune admitted to loving were that afraid that she might become his lover, then that meant that there was actually a chance it could happen. Inari felt a rush of nervous excitement.

"Tsukune," Moka said as she reached out for him. "I am glad that you got your rest. I hope that you will have time to talk with me later, as you said you would." She embraced him and held on firmly.

"Of course," Tsukune said, well aware of the fire in her eyes. "Perhaps you would like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Yes," Moka said. "Dinner would be a wonderful idea."

"Moka," Kurumu said from just behind the vampire. "If everything is sorted out, we should get to class."

"Alright," Moka said.

Tsukune as careful to go along with what his girlfriends said. He didn't want to give them impression that he did not trust them, or that he was unhappy with them in any way. At the same time he wanted to be ready to sooth anybody who's temper might threaten to get the better of them.

While Moka took one arm, Kurumu moved up to take the other. Inari wondered what she should do, but then realized that she was clutching the back of Tsukune's uniform. He forced herself to let go, for the sake of dignity. As they started walking to school, Mizore moved in to screen Tsukune's back. Yukari caught up to them as the passed her house.

"Good morning," She said with a cheerful smile.

Her presence reduced the tension around Tsukune. When she saw that she wasn't gong to be able to get in close with Tsukune, she settled in on being close and a little behind Moka. She exchanged pleasant greetings with everybody, Inari included, and traded digs with Kurumu. Soon everybody at least appeared to be in normal spirits as they made their way to school.

XxxxXxxxXxxX

The Dean of the university's Police Sciences program tried not to think too much about the letter on his desk. The Dean had spent his Monday going over the information of the applicants that had passed the entrance examination for the fall semester. He had been putting together a list of applicants to be interviewed to help weed out the truly serious ones from the rest. Many applicant, past and present, had letters of recommendation in their files. Some from teachers, others from sergeants, lieutenants, or even captains. About a half of each new class was made up of junior police officers wanting to advance their careers. The Dean's eyes wandered back to the letter he had received. It was a letter of recommendation. One of many that were for a single applicant for the next semester. The Dean was not sure how much he should read into the letter. On the surface it was just a very formal letter of recommendation. The applicant, Aono Tsukune, had letters from the head of his school, his homeroom teacher, the local police superintendent, and an honorably retired captain from the Tokyo police department. Then there was the last letter. The letter that had come down from the Imperial Palace. When the Dean, surprised by the letter, tried to verify where it had come from, he had gotten a call back from a lieutenant from the office of the Imperial Guard, who not only vouched for the authenticity of the letter, but also gave a verbal recommendation for the applicant.

The Dean felt a sense of pride that somebody so well recommended was applying to his program. At the same time he felt caught up in the middle of something. A recommendation from the Imperial Palace was almost the same as an order. The Dean wondered what this Aono Tsukune could have done to warrant such support.

XxxxxXxxxX

Moka was cuddled up beside Tsukune in the sitting room as they finished their school work together. While she was still unhappy about what had happened over the weekend, Tsukune had explained everything. She was content to know that while his two new followers were still around, they were nowhere to be seen. Moka wondered about that a little, but didn't let it worry her. She was with Tsukune, and that is what was most important.

Tsukune was showing the compassion and support that Moka loved best about him. They had started their time together with him telling her everything about the weekend, and that morning. Over dinner they had talked casually, with long pauses to just look into each others eyes. While they studied together, Moka had started to get restless and Tsukune had caught her licking her lips and eying his neck. They had been sitting side by side at that point, but Tsukune saw the danger he was in, so he had leaned back and pulled Moka so she was leaning back against him. He then put his left arm around her like he had in the past. Moka pressed her fangs into his arm and savored the taste of his blood and the flow of his energy. She didn't take a lot. It was just a snack to get her through her craving so she could focus on her school work. But even afterward, they had stayed together, taking comfort in each others company.

Moka was finished with her school work before Tsukune, but she was content to wait beside him until he was ready to put the books away. She wanted to talk with him some more, but didn't want to distract him. When he finally closed his book she knew it was time to share her thoughts.

"Tsukune," Moka said in a tentative voice. "Why do you love me?"

"Ehhhhh..." Tsukune froze for a moment. "Excuse me?"

"I was wondering why you love me," Moka said. "I know you do, because you show it in the things you do and the way you treat me. I love you and you make me feel so special, but why do you love me?"

"Moka..." Tsukune's mind raced as he tried to put the words together to answer her.

"I just want to know," Moka said. "In the beginning, when we were just friends, you depended on me, and I depended on you. But now you don't need me any more. You can take care of yourself, and you have the others as well."

"Moka," Tsukune said. "Do you remember what you wanted when you first came to this school?"

"I just wanted to get it over with," Moka said. "I thought it would be just another school that I would go through, where hopefully I would not stand out so much that others would fear me or hate me." She sat up and turned to face Tsukune. "But then I met you, Tsukune. You didn't hate me, even after I first drank your blood. Even when you were afraid, even when you said you were human and hated vampires, you didn't abandon me. You gave me a sense of hope I had not felt in a long time."

"When I first came here," Tsukune said. "I was hoping I could have a normal high school life. That was it. No big dreams. I wanted to go to school, graduate, and simply keep going like a normal person should. Remember, I almost didn't get into any high school. I missed the opening ceremony. I hardly had time to throw my bags into my dorm room and get to class that first day. I was still thinking about that strange but beautiful girl I had met in the woods, and if I would ever get to see her again, when you came into the classroom. I was in heaven, for a few minutes anyway."

"Awwww," Moka was touched, but unsure of what Tsukune was leading up to.

"You know what happened after that," Tsukune said with a sigh. "But Moka, do you know what would have happened to me if I had not stayed? If after that first fight was over, if I had been able to climb on a bus and leave that afternoon, do you know what kind of life I would have had?"

"You could have had your normal life like you always wanted," Moka said, feeling a little sad about what she had cost him.

"No," Tsukune shook his head. "I would never have been happy if I had left. I mean, even if it was just about school life, I would have been a year behind all of my friends. For the rest of my life I would have just been that one guy that just did what he had to to survive, and not quite good enough for anything or anybody."

"If I had left that day, or a month later," Tsukune went on. "I would have been leaving you, a friend, alone. Sure I missed my other friends when I came here, but they did not need me, Moka. You did. You needed my friendship. You were the first person to ever depend on me, to ever make me want to be someone dependable. Moka, you gave me a reason to be somebody other than just a somebody."

"But that was then," Moka said.

"Moka, that is every day," Tsukune argued. "I could have gone off with Mizore after first year if I was just looking for something to do with my life. I could have been a father and lived in her village. When she became too old to have children, some other snow maiden would have come forward. As long as I was willing to live in her village, I would have been set for life. But I wasn't in love with Mizore then, and I did not want to be away from you. You were the reason I wanted to come back to school as soon as I could."

"After last year," Tsukune continued. "After what had happened, I could have moved in with Kurumu, but that wasn't what I wanted. I was doing better in school than ever before because I wanted to be somebody you could be proud to know. I put up with the Board Chairman's manipulations so I could stay in school, so I could stay with you."

"But why?" Moka demanded. "Why do you love me so much to put yourself through all that?"

"Moka," Tsukune said with pleading eyes. "I love you because without you I would be nothing. You gave me a reason to try, to live. You are what I need. Yes there are the others," Tsukune gave a snort. "I don't understand why any of you would want to be with somebody as... as... useless and weak as I am, and yet here I am. Moka, I made my choice that first day when I heard you calling for help. I knew then that if I did not stay with you I would never be able to be happy with my life."

"Tsukune..." Moka's eyes were shining with emotional tears.

"Moka," Tsukune said. "Even now, I am working hard to do the best that I can, because I want to be worthy of you. I could make a career out of being a police officer, and that would be good enough for my parents, for Ruby and myself, for most people. But a lowly police officer would not be worthy of you." Tsukune reached out his hand and touched his fingers to the rosario, willing a trickle of his own energy to flow into it.

"Moka," Tsukune said. "I may never be strong enough, or rich enough, or important enough to be worthy of you, to be worthy to be your husband. I know that, but that doesn't mean I can't do all that I can to be somebody you can be proud to know. Even if I am never truly worthy to be with you, then I will just have to do my best to be worthy of being close to you as I have sworn to be."

"Tsu..." Moka's words were choked off by her emotions. "Tsukune..." Tears started to run down her cheeks. "But Tsukune, I'm not worthy of you."

"What?" Tsukune blinked.

"You're working for a career," Moka explained. "You're working while still in school with a plan for the future. You are respected. You have loyal followers. You have women that love you. Tsukune, I'm not good enough to be with you."

"Moka..." Tsukune tried to argue.

"It's true," Moka insisted. "What do I have to be proud of? I didn't chose to be born as a vampire. I didn't have to pass some challenge in order to have a rich family or a powerful father. All of that was luck."

"What about your title?" Tsukune said.

"A Dame," Moka scoffed. "That's only because part of me is good in a fight. I wouldn't even have that if you had not been there to remove my seal."

"I'm sure..." Tsukune tried to be supportive.

"Tsukune," Moka cut him off. "I have not done anything to be worthy of you. I swore you to my service because I was afraid I would lose you to Kurumu, or someone else. I used Mizore's guilt to make her swear to me. I even manipulated her to help make sure I could use her against Kurumu."

"What about..." Tsukune tried again.

"What about what?" Moka demanded. "Tsukune, if it wasn't for you, if it wasn't for your friendship, I would just be another daughter of my father, just like Kokoa, waiting until I was old enough to be married off in whatever deal would do my father the most good. It is only for the sake of being able to tell my father no, to tell him to stay out of my relationship with you, that I want so badly to make a name for myself."

"Well..." Tsukune thought he saw an opening.

"Well what?" Moka pushed on crying as she let her feelings pour out. "We graduate in less than two months. I have three universities I can go to. I just need to pick one. You have a plan for after graduation, for the future, but I don't even know what major to choose."

"Moka..." Tsukune wanted to help her. "Isn't there anybody you can talk to? Your career counselor maybe?"

"My counselor helped my pic out some universities and to apply," Moka replied with a sniff as she brushed tears from her eyes. "With my grades it was easy. I even have my choice of majors. He suggested that I study business management or business law."

"Well if you study business law," Tsukune pointed out. "When I open my own company you can help me do it right."

"I suppose," Moka said slowly.

"What about other kinds of law?" Tsukune asked.

"I had not thought about it much," Moka admitted.

"I don't really know much about it," Tsukune said. "But I remember reading and watching stories where lawyers used private detectives to help them get evidence for case."

"We could work together that way," Moka observed.

"Some," Tsukune agreed. "Whenever you needed my help, you could summon me to your office. You would be the one giving me the job to do, and the one I would answer to."

Moka tried to imagine what Tsukune was saying. She would have her office in a modern building, with staff answering phones and filing papers. She would have one of them call Tsukune, and he would come at her summons and go perform tasks at her command. They could help each other out, and at the same time she would be able to hold a position of authority over him, at least in appearance.

Moka smiled at Tsukune. His suggestion had merit, and the image in her mind was a pleasing one. Inner Moka gave a growl of approval at the idea as well. Some attorneys were as feared and respected in their world as vampires were among youkai.

"Tsukune..." Moka said slowly, here eyes red and green as she smiled at him.

"Yes, Dame Moka?" Tsukune smiled back. He saw that her doubts had been eased and was glad that he had been able to help her feel better.

"I think I am ready to take a bath and go to bed," Moka leaned in and put her arms around his neck. "As your Dame and future client, I want you to come with me."

"It would be an honor," Tsukune said, leaning into her embrace for a kiss.

XxxxxxxX

Kurumu still did not like mornings, and doubted that she ever would. Getting up extra early would have been out of the question if it had not been for her desire to see Tsukune. A part of her desire to see Tsukune early came from the desire to get to him before Inari could. A part of the reason she did not like mornings was because of how few of them ever went the way she wanted. She was annoyed, but not really surprised to discover Mizore had the same intention. As they looked at each other from their front doors that morning they both had on the same smile. It was a smile that said that they understood each other. They knew that they were rivals, but that fighting each other would be an invitation to let somebody else slip past while they were distracted.

They arrived at the manor together, alert for any sign for things out of place. One of the new serving girls answered the door. That was all the invitation Kurumu needed to enter and start looking for Tsukune. She found him still getting dressed, with Moka in the bathroom from the sound of things.

"Tsukune," Kurumu called out as she rushed him.

"Goooooph..." Tsukune's greeting was cut off as Kurumu tackled him down onto the bed.

"Good morning," Kurumu said brightly as she climbed on top of him.

"Good morning," Tsukune replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"No..." Kurumu pouted cutely for effect. "I was lonely and couldn't stop thinking about you all night."

"I see," Tsukune said.

"But now I have you right where I want you," Kurumu smiled.

"You do?" Tsukune questioned.

"Uh hu," Kurumu sat up over him even as she slid her hands down his chest towards his waist. "You see, I have certain needs, as a succubus, and I know you have certain needs as a man." She lifted her skirt with one hand, exposing her panties, while her other hand was rubbing at Tsukune's groin. "And if we were to take a little time, we could satisfy both of our needs."

"I appreciate the thought," Tsukune said. "But now is not the time."

"Why not?" Kurumu asked as she rolled her hips against Tsukune.

"Because I made love to him less than an hour ago," Moka said.

Kurumu turned her head, and her jaw dropped. Moka was standing in the bathroom doorway without a stitch of clothing. Further more, it was the silver haired Moka that was standing there. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun, with the rosaio seal holding it in place like a hair pin.

"Oh..." Kurumu blinked. "Good morning Moka."

"It was," Moka said. "I especially liked the part where I woke up next to Tsukune and made love to him."

"You mentioned that," Kurumu said in a flat voice.

"I did, didn't I," Moka smiled. She crossed the room to where her fresh clothes were set out. "I guess I liked it so much it was worth repeating."

"I thought I was supposed to be the wonton woman," Kurumu said.

"That is for when we are not around," Moka said. "I fully intend to make Tsukune my husband some day, and you know what they say about a wife's roles."

"What is that?" Kurumu asked.

"Heh," Moka threw the other woman a smirk. "Well you and Mizore can have him after class today. I have some business to take care of then."

"Why thank you," Kurumu said.

"Thank you," Mizore said from the doorway.

XxxxXxxxXxxxX

Me Midori and Me Kurai watched their master and his lovers leave for school. A few minutes later Ruby left the manor as well. With everybody else out of the house, it was time to start cleaning. The pair had no problem with the chores they had been given. The had served their former mistress for almost a hundred years. They had been her servants in exchange for her protection and support. The pair had learned a lot from their time with their mistress. One of the first things they had learned was to be very, very careful when making a contract. The pair had been lovers from the same village. They had run away to avoid the punishment their families had threatened if they continued to try to be together. They had only been thirteen years old at the time.

They had been reduced to starving beggars by the time the woman that would become their mistress had found them. When she had asked them what they wanted, their answer had seemed so simple. The pair had wanted food, shelter, and to always bee together. Lady Kuroi Sora had granted their request. In exchange she took away their names and their freedom, and life as the knew it. She used them as ornaments and play things. She had changed them physically in ways they did not understand. Now they were together, and always would be, because their minds were connected. Now they were two minds, in two bodies, but they had a total awareness of each other at all times. And then came the training. They were trained to be maids. They were trained to cook. They were trained to be thieves and spies. They were trained to fight, and to kill. For almost a hundred years they had served their mistress, and had never been anything more to her than tools or pets.

Their new master was different than anything they would have expected. Ruby had explained it to them. He was modest and did not like showing off his status. He liked to be able to do things for himself, and to avoid conflicts if he could. The pair had taken the time to learn what they could, and to think about it carefully. They decided that they needed to learn more about their new master. With the exception of a few light chores, and the instruction to try to stay out of trouble, the pair were free to do as they liked, and they had an idea of what they would like to do.


	194. Two and a Half

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 194

Tsukune knew something was different half way through homeroom. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something out of place. It didn't seem like he was in danger, or that there was any disturbance in the normal business of the school day. Whatever it was, it was just enough of a distraction to tug at Tsukune's awareness and thoughts. It wasn't until the end of the school day that Tsukune found out what had been different.

When he returned to the village at the end of the school day, Kurumu and Mizore had promised to meet him at the manor after they had taken the time to change and refresh themselves. Tsukune intended to take the time to do the same. He returned to the manor where he was greeted by Ruby. He gave her a smile and a kiss before going up stairs.

"Master," Me Midori said as she entered Tsukune's room on his heels.

"What can I do for you?" Tsukune asked as he started to pull off his uniform.

"I came to make a report," Midori said.

"Go on," Tsukune said cautiously.

Tsukune didn't know what Midori meant by a report, and guessed that she was going to tell him about what she and her sister had been doing around the manor while he had been at school all day. It turned out that he had been off the mark. The Me sisters had spent most of the day exploring the school. In doing so they had seen a lot while carefully keeping from being noticed. Midori reported on seeing students slipping out of classes to smoke, to meet others for what sounded like kissing dates, and even a girl that had been spying on a boys restroom.

Not sure what else to do, Tsukune thanked Midori for the report and dismissed her. As he finished changing, he made a mental note to have the Student Police follow up on what he had just been told. He knew that the school would never be free of trouble, could never be free of troublemakers. He was however, determined to get the Student Police to do all they could to keep trouble down to an absolute minimum.

.

Things like students skipping class and smoking would have to wait until much later however. Tsukune had some different kind of trouble to deal with first. Kurumu and Mizore arrived within seconds of each other. Each of them had their school bag and an overnight kit, making it very clear what their intentions were.

Tsukune welcomed them with a hug and a kiss for each of them. Mizore was wearing an oversized tunic that was almost a dress on her sender frame, and so loose that it threatened to fall off of her if she moved to quickly. Kurumu wore a light blouse and a skirt that was a little longer than the school's uniform, an outfit that would have appeared modest if the blouse had not been nearly see-through and half unbuttoned. Tsukune knew that he was in trouble.

Tsukune's prediction was born out. While studying together, Mizore and Kurumu kept finding opportunities to flash him teasing views of their bodies. Every excuse was used to 'bump' against him as well. It was a double flirtation attack, and Tsukune was having some difficulty concentrating enough to study.

Tsukune didn't say anything to Kurumu or Mizore, but he knew his trouble concentrating was his own fault. Tsukune was confident that, if he decided to, he could ignore the actions of his two companions. The truth was that he liked the attention they were giving him, and he liked the ideas that their flirting was stirring in his imagination. When Kurumu and Mizore shared the latter's notes, they had very deliberately posed with their faces close to one another while flashing Tsukune their cleavage. He didn't know if they had planned it out in advance, but he was reminded of the time very recently they had kissed each other in front of him. Tsukune had to hold in a smile because he saw Kurumu peeking at him out of the corner of her eye.

Tsukune schooled his face to remain as neutral as possible while he endured the assault from Kurumu and Mizore. When he finally closed his books for the evening it was with a sense of relief and accomplishment. Mizore and Kurumu toned down their flirting during dinner, but Tsukune didn't know if it was out of consideration for his need to eat, or because Ruby was hovering near by with sharp knives and a kitchen full of things that if used in less than friendly ways could have a nasty effect on somebody's stomach. It was after the meal was eaten and the dishes cleared away that the real offensive was launched.

"You know, Tsukune," Kurumu said as she toyed with her cup of tea. "It's a shame that Mizore is so sensitive to heat."

"Why is that?" Tsukune asked, wondering what he was setting himself up for.

"Well, I know you like a hot bath," Kurumu explained with an exaggerated casualness. "I mean, you and I have enjoyed soaking in the hot water together. But with her weakness to heat, Mizore doesn't get to enjoy the same opportunities."

"I manage well enough," Mizore argued. "Tsukune and I have taken long bathes together as well."

"But Tsukune likes his baths steaming hot," Kurumu countered.

"A relationship requires compromises," Mizore said. "I like my baths cold. Tsukune likes his hot. Together we can enjoy a tepid bath without ether of us being discomforted."

"It is kind of like being in a pool," Tsukune said. "It's not the same as a hot bath, but it is relaxing in its own way."

"Oh?" Kurumu smiled. "I will have to try that for myself."

"Yes," Mizore said with a nod.

The two women turned their eyes upon Tsukune and smiled. Tsukune pretended he didn't notice them and sipped at his tea with as much patience and dignity as he could muster. He had seen the setup coming too late, and now he was caught in their snare. Like a snare, the more Tsukune struggled the tighter he would be trapped. If he said anything to reject the idea the pair were putting in front of him, Mizore and Kurumu would probably start in on ether wanting to know which of them he favored more, and or accusing him of not finding them attractive or loving them enough. No mater how he argued, Tsukune knew he was trapped. Any logic he tried to used would be countered with emotional accusations. He was quite sure ether of his companions could manage to appear distraught at will, and the moment he showed any weakness in his resolve they would have him. Likewise, if Tsukune remained stoic and did not respond to their emotional plight of not being good enough in some way, Tsukune would be made into the bad guy. They would probably use his 'uncaring cruelty' as a bludgeon to guilt trip him into something later. Tsukune sipped his tea and considered the snare trap.

The snare trap is a simple way to catch game. A snare would usually be set along a trail and when whatever animal came along it would catch around their neck. As soon as the animal felt the pressure on its neck it would react, trying to jump or run away from what had a hold on it. The more it tried to get away, the tighter the snare would become. It didn't mater if it caught the game by the neck or a leg, because struggling only made things worse. Some animals had been known to gnaw off a foot to get free of traps. Tsukune knew he had been caught in the trap Kurumu and Mizore had set out. If he struggled, it would make things even easier for them. However, Tsukune was not a rabbit. He knew what a snare was and how it worked. If he waited, if he didn't try overtly to escape, then Mizore or Kurumu could grow impatient and give him a way to wiggle free.

Tsukune sipped his tea and thought about the two women watching him. They were both smiling, but as he pretended not to see them, their smiled slowly hardened into something less friendly and sweet, and more feral and hungry.

"Two and a half years," Tsukune sighed.

"What was that Tsukune?" Kurumu asked sweetly. She was waiting for Tsukune to say something modest and gentlemanly. She and Mizore had not planned out their little trap, but now that Tsukune was caught up in it, Kurumu was readying her arguments to keep him from escaping.

Kurumu could tell from the look in Mizore's eyes that her partner was thinking the same way. It was what made the Black and White Duet so capable, they were able to read each other well. It was the same reason they were so good at frustrating each other as well, but that was a concern for another time.

Right now it was all about getting Tsukune where they wanted him. He was almost there already. They could tell that Tsukune knew he was caught. He had stalled for a moment, but now he was making a move. Kurumu thought she saw what he was doing. Tsukune was going to try to change the subject. All she needed now was an opening and she would make her move.

Kurumu had her strategy roughed out. First she would accuse Tsukune,calmly, of not paying attention to her. From there she would work her way up to appearing upset. Depending on how Mizore supported her, Kurumu would ether play angry or heart broken. From there Tsukune would have to give in or look like a jerk.

"I said," Tsukune answered Kurumu after another sip of tea. "Two and a half years. That is how long the two of you have been squaring off against each other, and teaming up against everybody else."

"Tsukune?" Mizore questioned. She saw Tsukune looking for a way out of the corner she and Kurumu had him in. She wanted him to take the misstep that would make the avalanche come down on him before he could find shelter.

"Ruby!" Tsukune called out.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said with a small frown forming.

"Yes Master?" Ruby answered as she hurried to come to Tsukune's call.

"I think I will be going to bed early tonight," Tsukune said.

Kurumu and Mizore exchanged quick looks. If Tsukune claimed fatigue or other ailment, then they would look bad if they tried to pressure him. It was a cowardly way out, but it was his only possible escape.

"Turn down the bed," Tsukune continued. "And ready a tepid bath."

"Yes Master," Ruby acknowledged, bowing her head.

"And lay out three sets of towels," Tsukune added.

"What?" Ruby's head snapped up and her eyes were wide.

Kurumu's jaw dropped. Mizore blinked, stunned. Tsukune sighed.

"Yes Master," Ruby said.

"Two and a half years," Tsukune said again as Ruby left the room. "Two and a half years of fighting. Two and a half years of pain, tears, and blood. For two and a half years you two have been with me. Kurumu even longer than that really. But for all that time, you have been patient and persistent. For all of that time, you two have held your hearts open to me and been my friends. Over that time you have become close to me. As close as family."

"Kurumu," Tsukune turned to face her. "What is it you've said to Moka? You will be my mistress, my 'other woman' when she's not around."

"If you won't marry me," Kurumu said with conviction. "I will take whatever I can get. I am not giving up on you, Tsukune, and I am never going to stop loving you. You are my Destined One."

"Mizore," Tsukune turned to her next. "You said you want to be my Winter Wife."

"Yes," Mizore said with a small nod.

"I had to really think about what that meant," Tsukune said. "I remember what Aunty Sinna told me the last time I visited your village."

"Tsukune..." Mizore's eyes were shining.

"Two and a half years," Tsukune sighed. He took another drink from his cup, emptying in in a gulp. "And tonight, as neatly as you please, you played me right into a trap. I thought that if I stalled, if I waited, one of you would get frustrated and let me off the hook." He gave a laugh. "But you've already waited two and a half years. I don't think I could ever out wait ether of you, so I give up." He looked back and forth between the two women.

"Mizore, Kurumu," Tsukune gave them both a smile. "Would you like to take a bath with me?"

"Yes!" The Black and White Duet answered together.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tsukune had to admit that bathing with Kurumu and Mizore was a different experience. For one thing, he was the center of attention. Protest however he might, he wasn't allowed to wash even a single part of himself. He did get banged up a little as Mizore and Kurumu wrestled playfully, or maybe not so playfully, over who would get to wash what. Between the pair, he was worried he might get scrubbed raw in a few places. Kurumu made some comments about getting an air mattress for some 'next time' in the future, and talked about giving Tsukune a special Soap Land experience.

Tsukune knew he was a very fortunate man. He also felt that he was a very tormented man. Somewhere in his mind he lamented that he would never be able to find a sympathetic ear he could complain to about what he had to endure. He had four hands trying to wash him, and that was not counting his own. At one point, to keep him from resisting, Kurumu had trapped on of Tsukune's hands between her thighs. Mizore, not to be out done, also put one of Tsukune's hands between her legs. He was turned loose soon enough, when Kurumu tried to use her breasts soap Tsukune up it touched off a small argument. Kurumu used one of her signature moves of emphasizing the size of her breasts by pressing them against her rival's. Tsukune was treated to a view of Mizore and Kurumu, naked and wet, chest to chest and face to face. In his mind he recited a mantra as he focused on calm breaths, struggling to keep his blood pressure down.

It was wet, lather, rinse, repeat, and repeat, and repeat... Once the soap was all rinsed away it was time for a soak. The bath, a comfortable size for two, was a little cozy for three. Tsukune was still glad for the soak. It was a chance for him to get his body to settle down a little. He had been in the same bath with Mizore and Kurumu in the past, one at a time, so cuddling in the tepid water with them was not a trial. At least until Kurumu decided to strike up a conversation with Mizore.

"Mizore," Kurumu spoke up as she eyed her conspirator. "Do you shave, or….?"

"No," Mizore said. "A Snow Maiden's body is naturally smooth. What about you?"

"A succubus has a lot of control over her body," Kurumu answered. "But trimming in modern ways is something my mother encouraged me to learn, in case _somebody_," she shot Tsukune a look. "Ever wanted to watch me."

As their conversation continued, Tsukune did his best to stay calm and tune them out. While he was able to keep calm, he couldn't help but look down at their bodies. He found it a challenge to keep his hands still. Now that he was consciously aware of Mizore's smooth mound, and Kurumu's neatly trimmed heart-shaped patch, he wanted to touch them, to feel them under his fingertips. Tsukune used the discipline he had learned over the past two and a half years to remain as calm as he could, not even suspecting that the two women cuddled against him in the bath could feel the tension in his chest and the stiffness in his arms as he resisted his urges.

XxxX

"What are you doing?" Kurumu asked.

Tsukune paused in reaching for a fresh pair of boxers. The bath had been a unique torment. Toweling off after had been playfully teasing. Tsukune, hoping that the playing was done, had gone into the bedroom to get dressed for bed.

"I, ahhhh," Tsukune blinked in Kurumu's direction.

"You're not going to need them," Kurumu said. "So why get them dirty. Leave them until the morning."

"We have school in the morning," Tsukune reminded her.

"I know," Kurumu said as she tossed her towel in the direction of the hamper. "But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy looking at the body of the man I love." She performed a stretch that was more about posing nude than anything else. "I'm sure Mizore likes seeing you naked too."

"Yes," Mizore agreed. She was as naked as the others.

"See?" Kurumu said.

"Do both of you plan to spend the night in the same bed with me?" Tsukune asked, although he was resigned to the answer he already saw coming.

"Yes," Mizore said.

"I think it's about time we did," Kurumu said.

"Excuse me?" Tsukune blinked.

"The way I see it," Kurumu explained as she crossed the bedroom. "Mizore and I need to start teaming up. Otherwise we don't stand a chance against the others."

"Others?" Tsukune asked. "Besides Moka..."

"Mokas," Kurumu corrected. "There are two of her. You've said so yourself."

"But only one at a time," Tsukune defended.

"But that's still two women that can be with you in one night," Kurumu pressed.

Tsukune could not deny that she had a point.

"And then there is Inari," Mizore said as she approached the bed.

"Inari and I are not like that," Tsukune protested.

"Not yet," Mizore agreed.

"It took two years to become your lover," Kurumu said.

"Two years and more," Mizore added.

"Inari will probably be willing to wait that long as well," Kurumu said. She put herself in front of Tsukune. "That means we have two years to get every moment that we can before we have to share you with yet another woman." As she talked she pressed her bare breast against Tsukune with just enough force to make him move backwards.

"I'm not in love with her," Tsukune argued.

"A year ago you weren't in love with ether of us," Mizore said from the bed.

"At the start of this year you were only sleeping with Moka," Kurumu pressed, physically and verbally. "Both of her. You told me so yourself."

"But that's different," Tsukune protested just before the backs of his legs found the bed.

"So is this," Kurumu pushed him over, onto the bed. "You have a big bed. We have all slept close together before on club trips. This time we're just doing it in one bed, and without any clothes."

"This can't be a good idea," Tsukune said as he backed farther onto the bed to make room for Kurumu.

"Awww," Kurumu said as she put out the lights. "You sound like you don't want to sleep with two beautiful women. Or maybe you just don't want to be with one of us. Is that it?"

"Kurumu," Tsukune said with a sigh. "I love you both, and I'm willing to consider just about anything ether of you want. You don't have to try to pressure me or trap me into this."

"But it's more fun this way," Kurumu pouted as she entered the bed. She and Mizore had Tsukune between them. "And you didn't answer my question. Why don't you want to be with both of us?"

"Because it is a school night," Tsukune gave the safest reason he could think of.

"It is still early," Mizore said as she put herself close beside him.

"See," Kurumu said. "There's no problem with us doing this."

"Well I... ahhh..." Tsukune tried to find some logical argument.

Tsukune's ability to apply logic to a situation was absent. He was aware of Mizore on his right and Kurumu on his left. Both women, like himself, were only half covered by the bedding. They were each on their side so the could face Tsukune, exposing their chests to his view. Even in the dark of the room, Tsukune could see them both clearly. Tsukune was aware of their bodies even as his mind raced to find some reason he could give them to try to change their minds.

Tsukune could not think of any arguments that he could use. Pleading a desire to be loyal to ether on of them, or Moka, was just flat out ridiculous. After all, they were all his lovers already. He knew any mention of fairness would be rejected, because both women were big believers in the old expression of 'All is fair in love and war.' They had already shot down his worry about having school in the morning. He wasn't sure how they had come to the position they were all in, but he suspected that Mizore and Kurumu were not going to pass up the opportunity that had presented itself. Aside from trying to use Rock-Paper-Scissors to pick one of them to spend the night with the next night going to the other, Tsukune couldn't think of a way to avoid hurting one of his lovers feelings by insisting on only one of them. He also wouldn't put it past his two companions to somehow turn even that strategy against him at the moment. Tsukune gave a frustrated sigh.

"Well?" Kurumu asked after Tsukune had stalled for all of three seconds.

"Kurumu, Mizore," Tsukune said. "I still don't understand why you would even want to be with..."

"Non of that," Kurumu said firmly, sitting up and facing Tsukune. "I won't have you doubting yourself."

"That's right," Mizore sat up as well. "I love you."

"We both do," Kurumu added. "We love you so much that we want to share everything we are with you."

"That's right," Mizore leaned in over Tsukune.

"But do you want to share..." Tsukune waved his hands, gesturing to himself, the bed, and the two of them.

"If that is what it takes," Mizore said.

"But we're already..." Tsukune started to protest.

"I want more," Mizore said.

"She's right," Kurumu added. "We want more."

"But," Tsukune thought he saw an opening. Math. "If I spend a night with one of you, you get all of my attention. If it's the both of you, you get only half."

"Then we will just have to be with you twice as much," Kurumu said. "Is that what you're worried about? Don't you like spending your time with us?"

"Kurumu," Tsukune gave her a dark look.

"Tsukune," Mizore said. "You are thinking about it wrong." She sat up again and put her hands behind her head. "This is not just about us."

"Uhhh," Tsukune blinked trying to find the logic in what he was hearing.

"Think of it like your obentos," Kurumu explained.

"Huh?" Tsukune really lost now.

"We are not just trying to get your attention." Kurumu said. "We want to give you our attention. We want to do things for you, to make you smile, to make you feel good."

"But you don't need..." Tsukune started to say.

"It's not about needing to," Kurumu cut him off.

"Yes I do," Mizore said.

"Alright," Kurumu nodded. "She's right. I do need to be with you Tsukune. I do need to know that I can make you smile."

"But you do..." Tsukune tried.

"But I want to do more," Kurumu said.

"Even if..." Tsukune fumbled. "I can understand that. I understand wanting to do more. That's why I don't understand why you, all of you put up with me."

"Tsuukuune..." Kurumu said in a warning growl.

"I don't know how I can ever do enough," Tsukune went on. "Even for one of you, because you are so special to me, I know I can never give you all the attention you deserve. With both of you..."

"Tsukune," Kurumu spoke up. "Do you like my breasts?"

"Errrr..." Tsukune blinked, thrown off by the sudden shift in the conversation.

"Well?" Kurumu leaned in a little over Tsukune.

"Well... Umm..." Tsukune could feel himself starting to blush. "Yeah..." He admitted.

"Do you like Mizore's breasts?" Kurumu asked.

"Yes," Tsukune said, giving the snow maiden a small smile.

"Do you think her breasts need to be bigger?" Kurumu continued.

"No," Tsukune said with some confidence.

"Do my breasts need to be bigger?" Kurumu asked with a dangerous grin.

"No," Tsukune answered, wondering what he was getting set up for.

"What would you do if I said I thought my breasts were not big enough for you?" Kurumu asked him. "If I said I though I should have bigger, softer breasts so I could make you more satisfied with me?"

"You don't," Tsukune said.

"And Mizore?" Kurumu pressed.

"There's nothing wrong with ether of you," Tsukune said.

"That's what were trying to tell you," Kurumu explained. "Tsukune, there is nothing wrong with you, and with what you share with us. Of course we want more of you, just like you want more of my breasts."

"But I..." Tsukune started.

"I didn't say you wanted my breasts to be bigger," Kurumu pointed out. "Just that you want to enjoy them more. You want to enjoy Mizore's more too, don't you?"

"I.. Err... Well, yes," Tsukune had to agree on that point. "But it's not about breasts. It's about you, who you are."

"Well here we are," Kurumu said, giving her chest a little shake. "You can enjoy us both."

"But..." Tsukune started again.

"No," Mizore said. She grabbed Tsukune's wrist and pulled his hand to her breast.

"Mizore!" Kurumu protested.

"He's stalling," Mizore said. "The more the two of you argue the more time we are wasting."

"Tsukune?" Kurumu gave him an accusing look.

"That's not what I intended," Tsukune said defensively. He tried to gently pull his hand from Mizore's breast, but she wasn't letting that happen.

"Fine then," Kurumu declared. "I guess I'll just have to get things started."

Kurumu got things started with a kiss. She leaned down and took Tsukune's head between her hands to kiss him. She was glad that he did not even try to avoid her kiss, and was even a active participant. After a deep kiss with Tsukune, Kurumu reached for Mizore. While the snow maiden was hesitant at first, she yielded quickly. Next, with a little encouragement from Kurumu, Mizore kissed Tsukune. Soon the three of them were cuddled together and were kissing back and forth, with Tsukune receiving most of the attention.

Tsukune admitted to himself that he was in a nice position. Cuddling and kissing with two women was very pleasant. When Kurumu and Mizore kissed in front of him it raised the excitement level. All the more so when they were pressed against him when they did. Tsukune gave a small jump when Mizore decided she wanted more than just kissing and slipped a hand down under the blankets to find his hardening member.

Mizore remembered what she had seen Kurumu doing for Tsukune, and thought it would be a good time to try it herself. The next time Kurumu smothered Tsukune with a kiss, Mizore shifter her position so she could move her attention downwards on his body. However, once she had his flesh in front of her, Mizore hesitated, unsure of how to proceed.

"Oh ho," Kurumu purred. "So you want to try that?" She reached for Tsukune as well. "Let me help you out."

Tsukune knew he was in trouble. The logical, well mannered part of his mind told him so. Unfortunately that was all it was telling him, and not in a very loud voice. He was feeling too good at the moment for his brain to process anything with much logic. While he was enjoying the sight and sensation of what Kurumu and Mizore were doing to him, he let his hands wander over their bodies. Tsukune knew he was in trouble, but couldn't think of any reason to care at the moment.

Kurumu took the lead in the little group. Her mother had always been very frank about her work, and the nature of succubi and men, while raising Kurumu. For that reason she had a far better knowledge of what men and women could do for, with, and to each other. While she had the information she did not have the experience. She had always hesitated to take things too far with Tsukune, for fear of what he might think of her. This time though, the situation was different. With an extra person there were far fewer inhibitions.

Tsukune found himself spent far more quickly than normal, which was to be expected. Kurumu and Mizore had done little to each other, except to tease Tsukune and spur him on now and again. They wanted to concentrate their attention on him, and so it was left to him to satisfy both women. Yet somehow nobody seemed unhappy. Kurumu fell asleep with a contented smile. Mizore was practically purring as she dozed in and out. Both of them were cuddled up against Tsukune. He smiled at his two lovers, and as he drifted off to sleep some small part of him was looking forward to doing it all again.


	195. One To One Too

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 195

Wednesday morning Inari had tried to meet Tsukune early once again. She had arrived in the village in time to run into Moka. The alpha of Tsukune's harem greeted Inari politely, but not with any warmth. When the pair reached Tsukune's manor, they were both feeling less than happy by how happy Kurumu and Mizore appeared as they proceeded Tsukune out the door. Tsukune greeted Moka with a smile and a hug. She greeted him with a hug and a bite.

"Inari," Tsukune said to his lieutenant as a now smiling Moka took him by the arm. "I am glad to see you. I hope you're doing well."

"I am, thank you," Inari smiled. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Eventually," Tsukune answered with a crooked grin.

Inari felt a little embarrassed by Tsukune's response, especially when it had made Mizore smile and Kurumu giggle.

"As long as we're walking to school together," Tsukune said, ignoring Kurumu for a moment. "I want to talk to you."

"Really?" Inari perked up.

"There are some places the Student Police have been overlooking..." Tsukune explained.

XxxxX

Moka was unsure of how she should feel with the given situation. She had know Kurumu and Mizore would be quick to move in on any opportunity she left open with Tsukune. She wanted to meet with her Career counselor, and knew that unless she asked Tsukune to tag along, the others would have their opening. Moka had decided on the political approach. Instead of dragging Tsukune along and making him wait for her, she had offered Kurumu and Mizore their opening in a way that made it seem like she was being generous. She had been sure that the pair would get in each others way, much as they had many times in the past. The following morning the two women were far to happy for Moka's comfort.

Moka decided that she and Tsukune needed to have a little talk about what had happened, but first she had to find an appropriate time and place. Tsukune had started off the morning early by talking work with Inari. That had lasted up to the school steps. Half an hour before lunch, Tsukune slipped out of class, pleading Student Police business. Moka thought she might get a chance to talk to him at lunch, but he never appeared. It was only a small consolation that the others were disappointed by his absence as well.

When Tsukune returned to class late from lunch, he was irritated. Moka stole a moment to try and find out what was going on. Tsukune only mentioned the Board Chairman with a sour expression and promised to tell Moka later. How much later he did not say, and Moka was left to wonder about it when Tsukune left the class a half hour early, again pleading Student Police business.

It was during the walk back to the village that Moka finally asked Mizore about what had happened the night before. Mizore and Kurumu had both smiled and blushed, and then they had started talking. Moka wished that she had waited to ask Tsukune. While Mizore had some modesty, Kurumu did not. The only thing that slowed the pair down was if anybody else was close enough to overhear them. Yukari's face turned so red she looked like a tomato. The young witch looked like she wanted to run away, but she was fascinated at the same time.

Moka almost didn't believe what she heard. Knowing that Tsukune had other lovers had always irritated her at some level. Hearing that he was taking them to his bed two at a time made her want to start thinning out the competition. Moka was more convinced than ever that she and Tsukune needed to talk.

XxxX

Tsukune wasn't sure how he should feel about his day. Over all it had been productive, but it had brought with it some frustrations as well. The most frustrating part had been the conference with the Board Chairman and the projection of Lady Kuroi Sora. The pair had bantered back and forth with pointed comments that hardly made sense to Tsukune. He suspected that they had a very long history of some kind. When he finally had his own say, Lady Kuroi had expressed in no uncertain terms that she was not interested in taking her attendants back.

"Think of it as a test," Lady Kuroi chided. "They are yours now. Everything that they are, and all that they had are now yours."

"Thank you," Tsukune said drily.

Tsukune was glad when that meeting was over. The rest of the day, at least, was more within his ability to understand and deal with. Using the information from the Me sisters Tsukune had taken time away from his classes and friends to crack down on some of the trouble-makers on campus.

Inari had spent a good portion of her day helping him. She checked the girls' toilets while he waited outside. Some girls were caught breaking rules in minor ways. A shakedown of a first year girl was discovered. Inari told her captain about it when she emerged from the restroom with a small, plump, and visibly shaken first year girl. She did not tell him how she had chastened the trio of bullies after their victim had been sent on her way. All Tsukune knew was that when the trio came out of the bathroom they had looked embarrassed and more than a little frightened. When they saw Tsukune waiting in the hall with a stern expression they all turned white and hurried away. He decided he did not want to know.

When the day was finally over, Tsukune and Inari went to the Student Police Headquarters to fill out their reports. It was a strategic visit. Tsukune had been trying to keep away from the Student Police as much as possible to let Akira be seen as being in charge and in control, so when he did come around Tsukune's presence had that much more impact. After turning in his reports, Tsukune took the time to share what he had learned from the Me sister, but not how, with Akira.

Xxx^.^xxX

Inari decided that it was a good day for her. Tsukune had been welcoming early in the morning, and had included her in his plans for the day. It was a childish thing, but she had found it a little romantic that they were cutting classes together. The fact that they were working together fulfilling their responsibilities as Student Police did not lessen her enjoyment in the least. Working with Tsukune most of the day had been satisfying, even if it lacked any real excitement. After turning in her reports for the day, Inari lingered at the headquarters for Tsukune to finish talking with Akira.

Inari passed some time daydreaming her way through her recurrent fantasy. She liked to imagine herself and Tsukune working together like the heroes of a crime drama, and then celebrating the closing of a case with a night together. Inari reflected on her fantasy. While they had not solved any high profile crimes, or risked life and limb to catch some villain, Inari and Tsukune had worked a good part of the day together. Inari thought about things for a little bit and came up with an idea which grew into a plan.

Finally Tsukune finished his business. As he headed for the door, Inari moved to walk with him. She caught a smile and a small 'thumbs-up' from Sheezu as she did. Inari took that as a good sign.

"Tsukune," Inari said while they were a few meters away from the headquarters building. "Can we walk together for a little while."

"Sure," Tsukune said.

Inari smiled and pulled off her blazer. She slung her school bag across her body and draped her blazer over it so her hands were free. Then she turned her attention to Tsukune.

"Tsukune," Inari said. "Could you take your jacket off for a moment?"

"Why?" Tsukune questioned.

"I want to check something," Inari said.

"Ehh?" Tsukune hesitated.

He stopped and set his bag on the ground as he removed his blazer. Inari was glad to see that he did not have an extra Student Police armband on under his blazer, something she actually wanted to find out. Tsukune held up his jacket as if to inspect it.

"Thank you," Inari said pulling the jacket from his hands. She quickly folded it inside out and tucked it over her bag with her own jacket.

"What are you doing?" Tsukune asked.

"I'm a fox," Inari said. "I am being clever."

"Huh?" Tsukune blinked.

"Tsukune..." Inari picked up his bag and held it in one hand, on the same side of her body as her own bag. "In case you haven't noticed, I just got you our of uniform." She turned her unburdened side to him and slipped her arm around his waist. "And I'm not in uniform ether."

"Inari," Tsukune protested.

"We're not in uniform," Inari said. "We're not on duty. There's no reason we can't be close and friendly right now."

"Friendly..." Tsukune gave her a suspicious look.

"Close and friendly," Inari smiled, feeling herself starting to blush, praying that her plan would pay off.

"If you would give me my bag and jacket back," Tsukune said. "I'll walk with you back to the dorms."

"Alright," Inari said, suppressing a sigh. If she didn't act too disappointed there was a chance she could play it all off as a joke.

Tsukune accepted his belongings back. He pulled out the shoulder strap and and hung his bag across his body and tucked his folded blazer over it, mirroring Inari. He gave her a warm smile as he offered her his arm.

"Really?" Inair said in disbelief.

"Sure," Tsukune nodded.

"Yea," Inari gave a little cheer as she took Tsukune's offered arm.

"I'm not sure why you want to hang around me so much," Tsukune said. "It's only going to cause you trouble."

"You're worth some trouble," Inari said as she pulled his arm in closer.

"If you say so," Tsukune gave in.

"You know I always like to be around you when I can," Inari said. "And if we're going to work together, we should be able to relax together."

"That makes some sense," Tsukune nodded.

"And this time I didn't even have to use up one of my favors," Inari grinned.

"Wha..." Tsukune gave her a quick look. "Damn," He sighed.

Inari couldn't stop smiling. True, walking arm-in-arm with Tsukune wasn't exactly a romantic date, and it was a far cry from the things she liked to fantasize about doing with him after solving some major case, but if she measured rewards to effort, walking alone with her captain was about right for the day's work they had shared.

XxxxxxxX

Tsukune knew he was in trouble as soon as he walked into the manor. There was a tension in Ruby's eyes when she greeted him. The air within the manor felt charged, as if a thunder storm was about to hit. Tsukune could feel Moka's youki coming from the sitting room and knew that she was waiting for him. She had been waiting for him on an afternoon he had been delayed by responsibilities and then had taken his time in returning to the manor.

Tsukune knew that there was no way to avoid trouble. He had kept Moka waiting and he had Inari's scent on him. With grim determination he headed to the sitting room to meet his fate. Moka looked up from her schoolwork as Tsukune entered. Her pink hair had silver highlights, Her beautiful face was a mask of cool patience. She gave Tsukune a hard little smile.

"Tsukune," Moka said in a neutral tone. "How was your day?"

"It was busy," Tsukune answeered. "How was yours?"

"It was acceptable," Moka answered. "Except that you were not with me."

"I wish I could have been," Tsukune said honestly.

"I am sure you hardly noticed my absence," Moka returned. "You said you were busy, and you had your little helper to keep you company."

"My lieutenant is good at her job," Tsukune said with an edge in his voice. Inari had done nothing wrong, and she was his lieutenant. Tsukune didn't want anybody picking on her or putting her down, even by implication. "And nobody can compare to you or take your place," Tsukune continued.

"How nice of you to say so," Moka said. "But that is not what Kurumu told me."

Tsukune felt his stomach drop. All of his fear from the night before returned. He crossed the sitting room and dropped down into a chair with a troubled sigh.

"I told them it was a bad idea," Tsukune said as he leaned forward and put his head in his hands with his elbows on his knees. "Shit!

"Tsukune?" Moka questioned. Her own irritation started to fade when she saw how distressed he was.

"I tried to warn them," Tsukune explained, sitting up. "But I was neatly boxed in... Shit!" Tsukune stood up again, so quickly that the chair rocked on its feet. "Damn it!" Tsukune started pacing.

"Tsukune?" Moka's concern for him was raising.

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!" Tsukune continued to swear. On the third repetition he was back in front of the chair again. He lashed out and kicked the chair, splintering its frame and sending it crashing into the wall. The chair was destroyed and the wall was caved in where it had been hit. Tsukune didn't even blink at it, he just kept pacing.

"This is what I've always been afraid of," Tsukune voice was an angry growl as he continued to pace. "I told you I was weak and worthless. Now everything's ruined." His fist lashed out and shattered a chunk of the door frame. "Shit!"

Moka was stunned. She had never seen Tsukune like this before. He was angry, not at her, but at himself. She could feel his youki rising, but that was different too. It was a darkness she did not know. She saw it start to show around his hands and eyes, almost like a growing stain on his skin.

"I'm sorry, Moka," Tsukune continued. "I told you that I was weak and this proves it. Shit!" Another chair was destroyed.

Out in the hallway Ruby and the Me sisters had gathered. Ruby looked as frightened as Moka felt. Moka knew that Tsukune was losing control.

"If you'll release me from my oath, Moka, I will never bother you again," Tsukune said. He had finally stopped pacing and was looking down at his clenched fists without really seeing them.

Moka was snapped out of her shock by what Tsukune had just said. The idea of losing him stabbed into her heart.

_'No!'_ Inner Moka protested.

"No!" Moka said as she came to her feet, dropping her schoolwork carelessly. "Tsukune, no! No, I am never going to let you go."

"Why?" Tsukune demanded, turning to her with a hurt and angry expression.

"Tsukune..." Moka gasped in a small voice.

The reason for her gasp was Tsukune's eyes. The iris were blood red surrounded by tar black. The whites of Tsukune's eyes were hidden behind the blackness that was spreading like a mask of dark, thorny vines over his face.

"Why?" Tsukune demanded again. "Why do you want me around when all I can do is disappoint you and hurt you? You should just let me go somewhere and die..."

"Tsukune, no!" Moka practically threw herself at him. She did not want to give him the chance to try to leave with the way he was talking.

Tsukune held up a hand to stop her, to keep her back. He didn't want to keep hurting her, and he really didn't feel worthy enough to let her be close to him. Moka didn't even slow down. Tsukune's hand was stretched out, so she took it in her own and guided it to her chest. The roasio came away with a soft ringing sound and fell to the floor. Inner Moka grabbed Tsukune's head between her hands.

"Don't you dare talk like that!" Moka demanded, her face pained and frightened.

"Moka," Tsukun said as she shook off her hands. "I'm not worth it. You should just let me leave..."

SMACK

"Never!" Moka declared.

"Moka..." Tsukune growled.

"I said never," Moka insisted. "And I mean it Tsukune. You are mine!"

"You're just being stubborn," Tsukune started to turn away from her.

"Stubborn!" Moka's voice cracked. "Tsukune, you forget yourself." She lashed out with a kick that took Tsukune's legs out from under him. She grabbed him as he fell and made sure she landed on top of him.

"Oooff," Tsukune's wind was knocked out of him as Moka landed hard on his stomach.

"You swore an oath to me, Tsukune," Moka growled. "You belong to me. Do you hear me?"

"Moka, get..."

"No, Tsukune," Moka punched his chest. "Remember you place, Tsukune. You promised yourself to me. You told me that you love me! I am not going to let you run away from that."

"I will always love you," Tsukune said. The anger and stubbornness just seemed to drain out of him, leaving him looking sad and tired. At the same time the darkness was quickly fading from his face and eyes. "I just don't want to do anything that would make you hate me."

"Tsukune," Moka sighed. "I could never hate you." She leaned forward and grabbed his head again, forcing him to look her in the eye. "And I will not live in a world without you."

"Moka..." Tsukune started.

"No, Tsukune," Moka cut him off. "If you leave me, ever, I will hunt you down. I will kill every single one of your lovers, and drag you back in chains. And if you ever stop loving me, I will kill you, your lovers, and myself. Your place, Tsukune, is in my life. If you can't handle that, say so right now. Tell me you don't love me and I will end it all tonight."

"Moka, no," Tsukune protested. "I love you. You are the most important person in the world to me."

"Yes I am," Moka said. "Now tell me why, if I am so special to you, you decided to have a party last night and not tell me about it?"

"Is wasn't my idea," Tsukune defended.

"I don't care if it was your idea," Moka growled. "Tell me why I shouldn't remind those other women of yours why I am the one you are most dedicated to."

"Moka," Tsukune said. "Kurumu and Mizore were just trying to get some attention. They know they can't stand up to you. They even said that it's not fair that I love all of you; both sides of you. Even together they can't stand up to you, and there are two of you..."

Moka let Tsukune babble on for a little while. The hard part was keeping herself from smiling. Everything Tsukune was saying was sweet honey to her ego. After she had heard that he had shared himself with the other two at one time, all Moka really wanted was to make sure Tsukune wasn't going to lose interest in her. If her competition was teaming up, she would have trouble finding a way to show him as much attention.

"Tsukune..." Moka said in a dangerously sweet voice. "What would you do if there really were two of me?"

"Ummmm," Tsukune had to think about that. "I would probably die of happiness." He gave Moka a weak smile.

"You would probably die of blood loss and exhaustion," Moka countered.

"But I would be with you," Tsukune said. "So I would be happy."

Moka couldn't think of a witty answer to that. Instead, she decided to ask a different question.

"When you asked to be released from your promise to me," Moka asked. "Your promises to us, was it so you could go and be with the others?"

"No," Tsukune tried to shake his head. "That could never happen."

"Oh?" Moka blinked. "And why is that?"

"Moka," Tsukune said in an almost bitter voice. "You are the most important person in the world to me. As much as I love Kurumu and Mizore, do you think I could forgive them if what they pushed me into doing cost me any hope of being with you? Every time I saw them I would remember what I lost, and why."

In answer, Moka leaned down and kissed Tsukune.

It was a few minutes later when Moka let Tsukune up off the floor. He looked around the sitting room and saw the damage that he had done and gave a heavy sigh. He was disappointed in his lack of self control. Moka allowed him a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Tsukune," Moka said gently. "Would you do me a favor?"

"Of course," Tsukune answered.

"I know you probably want to clean up a little," Moka said. "If you would please send your servants to ask Kurumu and Mizore to come over, I would like to talk with them."

"Midori, Kurai," Tsukune said without even looking around. "Please do as she asked."

"Yes sir," The Me sisters said in unison from the hallway.

"Ruby?" Moka called out.

"Yes Ma'am?" Ruby answered as she entered the damaged sitting room.

"While I am talking with the others," Moka instructed. "Please see to Tsukune's care and comforts."

"Moka, I..." Tsukune started to speak.

"Tsukune," Moka said in a sweet but firm voice. "I can see that you are feeling tired. I can also tell that you and your lieutenant had a busy day." She wrinkled her nose at him. "Please, take a little time to refresh yourself. After I have a little talk with your... other companions, you and I can enjoy an evening together." A seductive smile touched her lips. "It has been a while since you and I have taken the time to be alone together."

"You're right," Tsukune said with a crooked smile. "It will be as you say."

"It always should be," Moka said with a satisfied nod.

"Please don't hurt them," Tsukune said, accepting that he should stay away until Moka was finished 'talking.'

"I promise I won't maim or kill them," Moka said. "For now. Unless they force me to defend myself. Otherwise, I won't hurt them too badly."

"Moka..." Tsukune gave her a stern look.

"Yes?" Moka raised an eyebrow.

"I love you," Tsukune said, knowing that arguing wouldn't help in any way. "I'll be up stairs."

XxxxxxXxxxxX

Kurumu arrived even as Tsukune was mounting the stairs. Still in her skirt and blouse, but not her sweater, she had already been on her way over to the manor when one of the Me sisters had come upon her with the summons. Kurumu had felt Tsukune's heart racing, and at first thought he was with one of the other women in spite of the early hour. But there was something not right in what she had been feeling, and she had finally given in to worry and started to the manor to see if Tsukune was alright.

When Inner Moka met her at the door, Kurumu was sure something had happened to Tsukune.

"Where's Tsukune?" Kurumu demanded as she pushed her way into the manor.

"He is going up stairs to clean up," Moka said calmly. "So that we can have a few words in private."

"What are you talking about?" Kurumu questioned.

"I want to talk with you," Moka said clearly. "Come with me to the sitting room."

"If you're playing games..." Kurumu warned.

"I assure you," Moka said giving the other woman a level gaze. "I am very serious." She gestured towards the sitting room.

"Fine," Kurumu huffed as she started deeper into the house.

Kurumu was suspicious of what Inner Moka might be up to. She admired the confidence of the vampire, but never really trusted her. Because she was wondering what the other woman might be up to, Kurumu almost entered the sitting room before she saw all the damage.

"What happened?" Kurumu gaped as she took in the scene in front of her.

"Tsukune happened," Moka said.

"What did you do to him?" Kurumu demanded as she spun about to face the silver haired vampire.

"I did nothing," Moka said. "This is your fault."

"My fault?" Kurumu cried out. "What did I do?"

"You and your partner pushed yourself onto Tsukune last night," Moka said. "You did something that Tsukune wasn't ready to accept and he felt bad because of it." Her face became filled with anger and she glared at the succubus. "Tsukune was so angry with himself for going along with what you wanted last night that he started talking about going away and leaving us."

"Tsukune wouldn't," Kurumu argued.

"Oh?" Moka reached out, lightning quick, and grabbed a handful of Kurumu's hair. She pushed the other woman's face into the hole left in the door frame by Tsukune's tantrum. "Tsukune would never do anything rash would he? You stupid woman, look what he did to the wall." Moka yanked back on Kurumu's hair and thrust her into the room before letting go. "Look what he did to the room, the furniture."

Kurumu stumbled into the room. Her face was bleeding from being pushed into the splintered door frame but she didn't care. The room was a mess. It was a room that Tsukune liked, because he could use it to spend time with his friends, he had said so himself. Chairs had been destroyed. The walls were damaged. Moka's school books were dumped on the floor. She was still looking around in disbelief, and picking splinters out of her face, when Mizore arrived.

"We cannot keep doing this to Tsukune," Moka said. "His heart is too kind and loving for this kind of treatment."

"Well what do you expect us to do?" Kurumu demanded.

"You want Tsukune to yourself," Mizore accused.

"And so do you," Moka shot back. "We all do. I am not so blind as you may like to think. I know that Ruby would like to have Tsukune all to herself as well, and that little lieutenant that's chasing after him."

"You still have not said what you want us to do," Kurumu said.

XxxxxxxxxX

While Moka and the others were talking down stairs Tsukune did his best to regain his self control and get cleaned up. Cleaning up was the easy part. Ruby was making a point of keeping Tsukune preoccupied. All he had to do was sit on the stool in the bathroom while she took care of him. It was a game that they played from time to time. Tsukune was trying to keep his thoughts calm and ordered while Ruby tried to excite him.

Tsukune was trying to keep his calm by being analytical about the experience. Ruby's smooth skin against his own was something he was aware of right away. When he thought about the women in his life, they all had soft skin. Her breasts against him were nice, bigger than Mizore's but smaller than Kurumu's, about on par with Moka's. It bothered him for a moment that he was being so calm about breasts, bare and soapy, rubbing against him, but it was only a passing thought. He wasn't in the mood for anything sensual, so as long as he could stay calm he should not become aroused. His poise was threatened when he became aware of Ruby's nipples, but with some calming breaths he was able to relax again.

Given how he was feeling that afternoon, Tsukune normally would have chided Ruby for her flirting. He chose to let her continue instead because he felt that he could use the distraction. He could still feel the pressure of Moka's youki down stairs. He could also feel Kurumu's presence, and could tell that she was upset. A stray thought ran through Tsukune's mind. He wondered how he could have ever lived without such special women in his life.

"Master?" Ruby gave him a worried look when he let out a laugh.

Tsukune was laughing because he realized something important. He realized that before meeting Moka, and the others, he had only been passing time. It wasn't until Moka and all the rest had become a part of his life that he had truly come alive. Seeing Ruby's puzzled and worried expression only made him laugh more.

"Master, are you alright?" Ruby asked.

"I'm fine Ruby," Tsukune said. "I just needed to work something out in my head." He gave her a look that was bother warm and serious. "Thank you."

Ruby didn't know what was happening. Tsukune had started laughing for no reason. Then he was talking with open confidence. The next thing she knew he had reached out with both hands to grab her head and pull her into a kiss.

XxxxXxxxX

The Tsukune appreciation club meeting did not go well. All three members in attendance agreed that they had to be more careful of Tsukune's feelings, but they could not agree on what they should do. It was a case of all of them being trapped by their own words, feelings, and actions. Calm discussions only went around in circles, when they were not broken by bouts of arguing. Kurumu kept feeling flashes of Lust from up stairs that she recognized as coming from Ruby. That kept distracting her from the discussion at hand.

The discussions and arguing ended when Ruby entered the room. Tsukune's personal maid was dressed a casual robe that was almost open in the front. She had wet hair and a wide smile on her face.

"If you will excuse me," Ruby said. "Master has asked me to invite you all to stay for supper. He says that he has something he would like to discuss with all of you."

That set the cat among the pigeons. All three quickly accepted the invitation. Once Ruby left the room all conversation turned to speculation about what Tsukune might want to talk about. The atmosphere in the room shifted to one of frustration to one of anticipation. Inner Moka even became interested in sharing speculation with the others. While she did not smile as much, she was just as hopeful that Tsukune would have something good to share with her.

XxxX

The atmosphere around the dinner table was charged with nervous anticipation. Tsukune had come down stairs casually dressed in time to eat with the others and not a moment before. While his lovers had been discussing and debating what he might want to talk with them about, he had been up stairs doing his school work. All through the meal Tsukune ignored any questions about what he wanted to talk about, but he did participate in friendly, idle chatter. Finally the meal was finished and he knew it was time to speak his mind. He hoped that keeping them on edge would help his girlfriends to actually hear what he wanted them to.

"Moka," Tsukune said to his silver-haired lover. "Thank you for joining us for supper."

"Thank you for the invitation," Moka said. "Now what was it you wanted to tell us?"

"As you know," Tsukune said without any more stalling. "Last night Kurumu and Mizore shared a special time with me."

"Awwww," Kurumu smiled.

"And I am willing to admit that it was very exciting," Tsukune continued. "But I have to make something very clear." Tsukune's face and voice became serious.

"Kurumu, Mizore," Tsukune focused on the duet. "You both know I love you... All of you. I wont object to spending time with any of you if I have the chance. If what you want is to... form a partnership, I will respect your decision. But I want you to also respect each other."

"What do you mean?" Kurumu asked. "Of course we respect each other."

"What I mean," Tsukune explained. "Is if you and Mizore decide to act as a 'duet' in the future, I can accept that, but if Mizore wishes to be with me alone, or if it's you, Kurumu, that wants to be with me, I want whomever else to respect that. I don't want any of you thinking that it is acceptable to invite yourself into a private moment to make it a group moment just so you won't feel left out, or that someone else is getting some advantage."

"Let me see if I understand you correctly," Moka said. "You are willing to accept two, or more, lovers into your bed at one time, but only as long as they come to you together."

"I know," Tsukune sighed. "I'm a pig for even thinking about it."

"So if the three of us agree to be with you at one time," Moka continued. "You would be fine with that?"

"I would be frightened out of my mind," Tsukune said. "How can I.. I... And it would probably kill me besides. But yes, if that is what you wanted, I would accept it."

"But if only one of us approaches you," Moka questioned. "Then you want the rest to leave you and your lover of the moment alone."

"That's right," Tsukune nodded. "I may be too weak to say no when I should, but this is something I have to be clear on. If you cannot respect each other, and respect me enough to accept this, then I am sorry. I have to have some limits, or I really will be just an animal."

The trio of young women looked at each other for a moment. They didn't speak as they tried to measure the feelings of the others. It was Moka that broke the silence.

"That was well said, Tsukune," Moka said with an approving smile. "But you forgot one small thing."

"I did?" Tsukune asked.

"You forgot the part where I come before anybody else," Moka said sternly. "When I want your... attention, I get your attention. It doesn't mater who you are with."

"You can't be serious," Protested Kurumu.

"I am very serious," Moka replied. "And I am correct. Isn't that so, Tsukune.

"It will be as you say, Dame Akashiya Moka," Tsukune said in a flat voice with a level gaze.

Moka gave him a tiny frown. It was clear that he would agree to her wishes, but he would not be happy about it if she abused her position. That was fine, Moka decided. The reason for his displeasure came from his compassion and affection for the others. It was that same compassion and affection that she loved about him so much. She knew she would take advantage of her position once in a while, just to remind everybody she could, but resolved not to do so to the point of abusing Tsukune's faith in her.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu gave a cry of protest.

"Kurumu," Tsukune replied to her. "You know that I love you, but I have always said that Moka is first in my heart."

"Do I have to ask her permission to be with you?" Kurumu demanded. "To kiss you, to date you, and to make love to you?"

"That would be acceptable," Moka said with a nod.

"No," Tsukune said gently. "But it would make me feel better if I did not have to worry about the women I love always fighting, especially over me."

"Awwww," Kurumu pouted.

"As you say," Moka said with a little nod.

"Thank you," Tsukune relaxed a little.

"But that is for later," Moka said. "For now, we probably all have some school work to finish. Tsukune, I would like it if you would study with me this evening."

"I would be honored," Tsukune said.

"Kurumu, Mizore," Moka said to them. "Thank you for coming to talk with me."

"Yes," Tsukune said. "Thank you for coming over this evening."

"That's it?" Kurumu asked, frustrated. "Tsukune, I don't want to share you, but I know I have to. But with all this... This... Tsukune, shouldn't I get something more than dinner for my time?"

"You should be grateful that you..." Moka started.

"Excuse me," Tsukune said, cutting Moka off.

Moka was stunned at the firm tone Tsukune had used when he had interrupted her. She looked at him in suprise. She blinked twice before she remembered to close her mouth.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said. "If you have a moment, I would like to have a private word with you in my office."

"Tsukune?" Moka questioned.

Tsukune answered her with his face set in a determined mask. He just looked at her for a moment without saying anything. Moka realized that Tsukune was acting as the head of his little household, and even though he was sworn to her, challenging his authority in his own house would be rude to the point of insulting.

"I.. Tsu..." Kurumu took a few false starts before she could answer. "Yes Tsukune," Kurumu finally said. She felt like she was being called to the principle's office.

"We'll be back down shortly," Tsukune said.

Kurumu followed Tsukune up stairs with nervous feelings racing around inside her. Tsukune had not asked her to come to his bedroom, but to his office. He was in a serious mood, and Kurumu did not know what to expect. When the reached the office Tsukune closed the door behind them.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said as he started to walk around the small room. "I know that our relationship is not fair to you. And sometimes it's like Moka goes out of her way to make things harder on you than they have to be." As he talked he was going around the room and pulling the curtains closed.

"I understand..." Kurumu said with a sigh, hoping Tsukune wasn't going to start off on one of his 'You deserve better than me' arguments.

"I love you Kurumu," Tsukune continued. "And it does bother me when I see you guys fighting. You don't deserve... You shouldn't have to feel put down or pushed around because you want to be with me." He finished his trip around the room and stood in front of Kurumu.

"Tsukune..." Kurumu started.

"No," Tsukune cut her off. "You were right before. You do deserve more than a quick thank you and good bye for putting up with everything you have to because we love each other."

"Tsukune..." Kurumu looked up into his eyes and saw something in them. An instant later she felt his Lust starting to build.

It was a simple thing, Tsukune realized. All he had to do was look into Kurumu's eyes and relax his fear of being immodest and immoral, just a bit, and remember the pleasure and excitement he had found with her. Almost instantly he found himself getting aroused. He felt his desire for Kurumu building, and he had no intention of refusing himself her touch.

Kurumu gave a small gasp of surprise. Tsukune's Lust came on fast, and it was heating up quickly. This was so unlike Tsukune.

Before Kurumu could question him, Tsukune reached for her. He kissed her hungrily, his hands strong and firm as they touched her body. Kurumu reacted out of instinct. She embraced Tsukune and yielded herself to his touch. At the same time she opened herself to the heat of his Lust and drew it in, drinking in his energy. Her entire body felt alive as Tsukune's power enhanced her own.

A short time later Kurumu found herself hugging Tsukune as she caught her breath. It took her a moment to recover her mental balance, but when she did she understood what had happened. Tsukune had given some of himself to her, feeding her youkai nature, in much the same way he gave his blood to Moka. It wasn't about sex or pleasure. It had been Tsukune sharing himself with her because he wanted her to know that he cared about her.

XxxxxxX

Moka and Mizore were glad to see Tsukune and Kurumu return. While it was clear that something had happened to make Kurumu happy, it was unlikely that anything truly physical could have happened in the brief time they had been alone.

"Moka," Kurumu said with a smile. "I wish you a good night, but please remember that Tsukune has school tomorrow, so he needs some rest."

"I do not need you to remind me of such things," Moka replied with a frosty look.

"Good night, Tsukune," Kurumu said to him sweetly.

"Good night," Tsukune said with a smile.

As Kurumu left Tsukune turned to Mizore.

"Mizore," Tsukune said to his snow maiden. "Thank you for taking the time to come over so we could talk."

"Any time, Tsukune," Mizore said.

"Can I see you to the door?" Tsukune asked politely.

"Alright," Mizore answered, wishing she could stay the night.

"Good night, Moka," Mizore said as she stood up from the table. She moved to the front entry way with Tsukune walking beside her.

"Mizore," Tsukune said gently before they reached the front door.

"Yes?" Mizore turned to him.

Tsukune reached out to embrace Mizore. She stepped into his hug and slipped her own arms around him. Tsukune bent his head down and they came together in a kiss. As they did, Tsukune touched his youki and willed it to flow to her.

Mizore felt her body tremble with pleasure. Tsukun'e kiss was deep and loving, filling her with a hunger for him. At the same time his Warmth flowed into her. It was like breathing in the heat of an oven. It filled her and made her feel alive. Because Tsukune was sharing himself with her so deliberately, even forcefully, it made Mizore feel loved and accepted and desired all at once.

"Tsukune..." Mizore breathed after he broke the kiss.

"I love you," Tsukune whispered.

XxxX

Kurumu was waiting out side for Mizore. When the other woman stepped outside, the two shared smiles. They were both happy and sad at the same time. Tsukune loved them as they loved him, but he loved Moka that little bit more.

"Truce?" Kurumu offered.

"Yes," Mizore said. "We can share him."

The pair shared a hug before starting for their houses.

"He is right," Kurumu said. "I would rather be alone with him."

"Yes," Mizore agreed.

"But if it's a choice of sharing him with you, or sleeping by myself..."

"I agree," Mizore said.

"Tsukune doesn't stand a chance," Kurumu gave her co-conspirator a smirk.

"Yes," Mizore answered with a smirk of her own.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxX

Moka laid in the darkness looking at Tsukune's sleeping face. In truth she was tired as well, but was feeling a little too excited to sleep. Tsukune's passion had been burning hot. They hadn't said anything, but he had obviously learned some new things the night before. While she wished that she wasn't sharing him with anybody, Moka had to admit that she was not upset about reaping the benefits of their arrangement.

_'I am glad Tsukune loves us and is so understanding,_' One Moka thought.

_'We made a good choice,'_ The other replied.

_'You know... those two make me wonder...'_

_ 'What it would be like if we were two separate people_ ?'

** '**_So that we could both be with him at one time,'_ Moka thought.

_'We would be sisters, but Tsukune could only marry one of us.'_

_ 'But he could _mate_ with us both.'_

That thought sent a warm flush through their body. Moka put her hand to her chest and fingered the rosario. Two of her would probably be too much for Tsukune, but it would be easier to keep all the other women away of there was always one of her with him. Moka imagined a life where she could live as Tsukune's wife while another her was busy being the successful and proud woman of power. With a smile she drifted off to sleep.


	196. Observing Opportunity

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 196

Youkai Academy third year students were having a busy time. The end of the year was drawing close, which meant they would be graduating soon. Schedules were being handed out for trips to visit colleges and universities for the students still trying to decide on where they wanted to go to continue their education. The top ranking students were being approached by their less gifted school mates who hoped to find a tutor for themselves, or even for small groups. Amid this semi-chaotic action was Aono Tsukune. He and his Student Police were seemingly everywhere on the look-out for trouble. Even during class hours, Tsukune or one of his people seemed to be popping up wherever something suspicious was going on.

A new rumor was being whispered about among the students. Somebody had heard that something had happened in town recently. Somebody else mentioned noticing new figures moving in the corner of their vision. Nobody knew the whole story, but Tsukune and his Student Police were suddenly more vigilant. The mystery shadows and figures were suspected of being a part of it all. The rumor going around was that Tsukune had gained in power, and now had secret servants working for him. Tsukune's Eyes were being mentioned in whispers among the students of Youkai Academy.

XxxxxX

Friday's arrival was welcomed with a sense of relief. Everybody was looking forward to a chance to relax. Just one more school day to go was all that stood between the students and a short escape from the teachers. Just one more shift to go was all that stood between the teachers and a well needed, if short, break from the students.

For Tsukune Friday had started out well. Ruby had woken him with everything ready for his day. His uniform was clean and pressed and breakfast was rich and filling. Mizore reached him first, but all three of his lovers collected kisses from him before they started walking to school. Inari met up with them without being frozen out. Even Nekomome Sensei had appeared to be in a good mood.

By lunch time Tsukune and his classmates knew why their homeroom teacher was so happy. They had been given mock finals all morning. They had to strain their brains while each teacher watched them with different levels of sadistic amusement. Ideas of a relaxing weekend were fast disappearing from many of the third year students as they were so directly reminded of how much they were expected to know when the real final exams were due.

Tsukune went to lunch with his friends knowing that the afternoon would contain more mock exams. Inari, looking as frayed as the others felt, arrived at Tsukune's table with a small obento and a large thermos bottle of a very good tea. She explained that she knew there was little use in trying to make a lunch large enough to share, so she had decided to bring enough tea for everyone. Tsukune thanked her for her thoughtfulness. Moka complemented Inari on the choice and making of the tea. Kurumu offered her thanks and was interested in talking teas.

They were halfway through lunch when Tsukue's mail arrived. The twins were carrying a respectable collection of letters, but not all of it was for Tsukune. After handing him his piles, the twins turned their attention to Inari.

"Lieutenant," Kumi began.

"When we were collecting the captain's mail," Rumi continued.

"We discovered..."

"That you had mail..."

"It was with his..."

"We thought it was a duplicate at first..."

"Because you both have the same looking letter..."

"We decided that as long as we had it..."

"We should deliver it to you," Kumi concluded while Rumi held out the letter in question.

"Thank you," Inari said as she accepted the letter. She looked at it and gave a small gasp. "It's from the university."

"Really?" Tsukune perked up. He immediately dug through his own mail. He quickly found his own letter from the university he and Inari had taken the exams for.

Because she was feeling nervous about her exam scores, Tsukune got his letter open before Inari did. Tsukune scanned his letter once, and then again, and a smile started to spread across his face. He decided to share the letter with his friends. Inari was reading her own letter, and felt herself smiling. She looked up as Tsukune was still reading his letter aloud.

"...To inform you that you have been accepted..."

"We did it," Inair said in a cheer. She would have launched herself at Tsukune in a hug if she hadn't been sitting on the wrong side of the table.

Tsukune shared a bright smile with Inari, even as Moka and Kurumu both embraced him. The rest of the lunch break was a small party. Tsukune and Inari couldn't stop smiling at their success. Moka was happy because she knew how much the good news meant for Tsukune, and by extension, for herself. Kurumu was happy for Tsukune and proud of his accomplishment. Mizore was also smiling, if not as much as the others, because she knew how much Tsukune worried about his future.

XxxXxxX

The rattle of the door chime made the shop keeper look up from her work. It was with some surprise that she recognized the person who had just entered. It was none other than the young captain of the local police, and local legend, Aono Tsukune. The shop keeper was rather fond of the young man because he had proven to be good for business. No less than two thirds of her business for two valentine's days in a row had mentioned him while shopping for chocolates. He himself had made the largest purchase of white chocolate her shop had ever known. With little more than a week to White Day, the shop keeper saw his arrival as a good thing.

"Well good day to you young sir," The middle aged woman said from behind the counter. "And what can I do for you today?"

"Good day," Tsukune replied. "It's that time of year again."

"So soon?" The shop keeper said in mock surprise.

Tsukune just gave her a level look. Her shop was so well stocked for White day it looked like a blizzard had struck. The woman gave Tsukune a smile and a shrug.

"So what can I help you with this year?" She asked.

"I need some help with something special..." Tsukune began.

XxxxxX

All through the boys' dorms, students were starting to show the signs of stress. Finals were drawing close. White Day was even closer. Every body that had received chocolate on Valentine's day knew that they were expected to make a good accounting on White day. Even the boys that had not received anything knew that White Day could be the opportunity they needed to win over they girls they liked. It was common knowledge that some white lump of chocolate left with a note in a shoe locker or on a desk would not measure up to the expectations of the girls. Aono Tsukune had set a bar in the previous year. While no other boy had a harem to impress, a serious effort still had to be made.

In the girls' dorms there was an excited edge to the atmosphere. Finals were looming on the horizon. While young women were starting to feel the pressure to score well, White day was less than a week away, and most of them were looking forward to it. Captain Aono Tsukune had been very public with the gift of white chocolate he had presented to Akashiya Moka. He had even gone so far as to give something to her in her human form and in her unbound vampire form. She had already moved into the student village by then, but her housemate had let word leak back to the dorms that the gift had been hand-carved white chocolate hearts. Between the effort Aono Tsukune had obviously put into his gift, and the reaction it had provoked, many young women had felt touched by the romanticism.

Tsukune had set a high standard for White day. He had made his number one girlfriend(s) happy and visibly excited with his offering(s). The rest of the harem had also been moved. He had been seen kissing all of them out in public. To Top it all off, He had personally given white chocolate to ever female member of the Student Police. The head of every club in the school that had female members suddenly looked bad. With White day fast approaching once more, every female student was starting to watch the boys carefully, all the while they were giving hints to the ones they liked, or the ones that ran their clubs, that some offering better be coming, and that no half-hearted gestures would be welcomed.

XxxxXxxxX

Tsukune was worried that trouble was looming over the horizon. There was an itch forming between his shoulder blades, because as he walked to school he kept seeing girls looking his way with secret little smiles. Boys kept giving him quick, dark looks. There was something, Tsukune was sure, just waiting out of sight to come up and take him violently by surprise.

Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu were also aware of the building tension among the students. White Day was coming and they were just as excited as all the other girls. They had already overheard some of the other young women talking about Tsukune's actions the previous year. The question of what he would do this year was always coming to mind.

Tsukune's harem were all looking forward to White day. At the same time there was a nervousness to their thoughts. Moka was wondering if Tsukune would have something for both sides of her, or just one offering. She wasn't sure which way she wanted it to go, but she most definitely wanted something from Tsukune. Kurumu also wanted something from Tsukune, but she was wondering if there was any way to keep him too busy to share his feelings with any of the others that were around him. She especially wanted to find a way to distract him from Inari's presence. Mizore remembered the gift Tsukune had given her the year before. That blossom carved out of white chocolate was one of her most precious treasures, and was sealed in a block of crystal clear ice a foot thick back in her bedroom in her mother's house. Mizore was looking forward to the coming White day, and while she hoped that Tsukune would do something special just for her again, what she wanted most was Tsukune's love in any form she could get it.

Inari was feeling excited and ill in turns. White day was coming. Tsukune had given her a small offering the previous year, just as he had all of the female members of the Student Police. This year she was hopping for something special. Every time she thought about what kind of special thing Tsukune might give her, Inari felt the urge to giggle. But then her fear would rise up. What if Tsukune didn't give her anything special? What of Tsukune didn't give her anything at all? What if Tsukune gave her something special and the other women who loved him took it badly? Then there was that one nagging little fear. What if Tsukune decided they could no longer work together because of their feelings for one another?

Inair decided that the waiting was the hardest part. Before she had confessed, her on-duty time with Tsukune had been her secret joy. It was something she shared with Tsukune that his inner circle did not, and they did not see as an invasion into their relationships with him. Now that she had confessed her feelings, Inari waited for each shift with her captain with eager anticipation, but with the little fear that he would change his schedule for the sake of being professional and wanting to keep his distance from her. That same sense of doubt haunted her as she waited for White day. Would Tsukune return her feelings in kind? Would he ignore what they had shared, what had developed between them? Would he reject her because they worked together? Inari wanted to know what to expect so that she could prepare herself, but at the same time she was afraid to know. Ether way, White day was drawing closer and she was going to have wait.

XxxxxxX

Tsukune could see that Inari was feeling tense in the way she carried herself. He didn't know what was bothering her, but he wasn't about to try to guess. He had learned that women could become worked up over unimportant things, and sometimes they did not want men to know what was on their minds. Tsukune was willing to respect Inari's privacy, but he could tell that his lieutenant was bothered by something, and as her friend and coworker he wanted to be supportive. When their little group reached the school and split of to head to their respective shoe lockers, Tsukune made his move.

"Inari," Tsukune said as he stepped in close to her.

"Tsukune?" Inari gave a small twitch of surprise. It was unlike him for her captain to approach her like this.

"Relax," Tsukune said gently as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I can see that you're worried about something..."

"It's fine," Inair said quickly. "It's nothing important."

"If you say so," Tsukune gave her a warm smile. "But if you decide you want to talk later, let me know."

"Alright..." Inair could hear her own voice starting to climb higher with nervousness.

XxxxxxxX

Inari wanted to kick herself. Tsukune had approached her and she had become so nervous that she had brushed him off. Inari knew she was going to have trouble concentrating after what had happened. Tsukune had approached her in a very public place to talk to her, because he had felt concerned for her. Tsukune felt worried about her. He felt something for her. The whole little incident kept replaying in her mind, and each time she swore at herself for how she had reacted. All the things she could have said, and all the things that could have followed haunted her. As she sat down at her desk, Inari discreetly sniffed at her shoulder, where there was just a hint of Tsukune's scent, and cursed herself for missing an opportunity.

XxxxxXxxxxX

"Tsukune," Yukari approached him at the end of the school day as he was waiting for the others to finish changing shoes. "Can I talk with you?"

"Sure," Tsukune answered, turning his attention to her.

"Well..." Yukari started to speak.

"Tsukuneeee..." Kurumu called out as she pounced at him.

Yukari watched in frustration as the others clustered around Tsukune. She felt a pang of jealousy as she watched them. She was a part of the group, but an outsider at the same time. It was clear that her three friends were all closer to Tsukune than she was. The jealousy was not as heated as it might have once been however.

Yukari knew she loved Tsukune. She knew she loved Moka. What had changed was that she had realized that she loved Kurumu and Mozore every bit as much. Yukari had realized that her love for her friends wasn't a romantic one, but one built out of friendship and the closeness they all shared after all they had been through. She loved them and held them as close in her affections as her own parents. They were all her special people. Of course being aware of her feelings didn't change the fact that she thought Moka was the sexiest woman alive, and that Tsukune was hot. She still liked to fantasize about being their lover.

Yukari watched her friends for a moment. She knew that being included in Tsukune's and Moka's physical affections was unlikely, but at least they were still close with her. With a small smile she pushed in close, enjoying the flash of annoyance from Kurumu as she interrupted the boob monster's flirting.

"Tsukune," Yukari spoke up. "I have something I want to ask you about."

"I'm listening," Tsukune said.

"It's kind of private," Yukari explained as she took his arm and started to gently pull him towards the school's gates.

"No you don't," Kurumu protested.

"You can have him back when I'm finished," Yukari said.

"Yukari?" Moka questioned.

"Please?" Yukari returned.

"It will be alright," Tsukune said. "We'll just go on ahead for a little while so we can talk."

"Thank you, Tsukune," Yukari smiled.

Tsukune's agreement to talk with her was enough to quiet the protests of them being along for a little while. Yukari knew that her friends had grown up as well, because in the past there was no way they would let her go off alone with Tsukune. It felt good to know that they were willing to trust them, but at the same time it was a little disappointing. Yukari walked with Tsukune until distance from the others gave them a good sense of privacy.

"Tsukune," Yukari spoke up. "Last White day, how did you know who you wanted to give chocolate to?"

"Easy," Tsukune said. "I wanted to give something to the people that were important to me."

"But how did you know what to do?" Yukari questioned.

"Well," Tsukune gathered his thoughts. "When I was making gifts, I tried to think about who I was going to give it to, and what they meant to me, and tried to give them something that I wanted them to see as special, that I hoped would show my feelings."

"You also gave white chocolate to all the girls in the Student Police," Yukari pointed out.

"I couldn't have made the Student Police work without them," Tsukune explained. "They patrol places where male students can't go, and they do most of the office work."

"But you didn't do anything for the boys," Yukari said.

"I kept all the females happy and continuing with the Student Police didn't I?" Tsukune challenged.

Yukari couldn't argue with him, so she settled for shooting Tsukune a dirty look.

"Why are you asking me about all this?" Tsukune asked as they walked on.

"Well..." Yukari had an uncomfortable expression on her face as she looked down at the ground. Finally she looked back up at Tsukune. "Do you promise you won't make fun of me? Promise you won't tell anybody else?"

"Moka is the only person I cannot keep secrets from," Tsukune advised.

"It's my housemate," Yukari blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Tsukune blinked.

"It all started..."Yukari began. "Well..." She took a deep breath and blew it out again. "Kuna and I started sharing mangas. It gave us something to share, to talk about. Later, when I was doing some research, I don't know why, she started doing more and more of the chores. I helped her with her studying, and she cooked and cleaned for me. Last winter... I guess you could say things started to get more serious. Now she does everything in our house. I sit down to study for a while, and when I look up, there is a meal waiting for me and my laundry is done. We wash each others backs and talk about the mangas we trade back and forth. We... We..."

"Yukari," Tsukune said gently. "I am in no position to say anything about what you or anybody else decides to do with someone else. As long as nobody is being forced into something, it is none of my concern."

"Thank you," Yukari muttered.

They walked along in silence for a while. Tsukune didn't pressure her, letting Yukari take the time to order her thoughts. When she was ready she continued.

"I want to give her something for white day," Yukari said after a while. "She does a lot for me, and even gave me chocolate on Valentine's day."

"Alright," Tsukune said with a small nod.

"But I don't know..." Yukari fumbled. "I want to give her something to show that I appreciate what she does for me. To show that I like her, but I don't 'like her' like her. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Last year I wanted to give Moka something very special," Tsukune said. "I wanted to give her something that she would be able to look at and know that I loved her. It took me a long time to come up with an idea, and then I had to make what I wanted to give her."

"You gave me a piece of white chocolate carved to look like a book," Yukari said.

"I thought you would like it," Tsukune said.

"I did," Yukari replied. "But it wasn't very romantic."

"I know," Tsukune nodded. "It wasn't supposed to be."

Silence fell over them again for a time.

"Tsukune?" Yukari spoke up as the village came into sight.

"Hmmmm?" Tsukune responded.

"I never really had a chance with you and Moka, did I," Yukari's words were more of a statement then a question. "You never looked at me in that way."

"Sorry," Tsukune said.

"I understand," Yukari said. "I knew... I knew...

"Are you going to be alright?" Tsukune asked her in a gentle voice.

"Yeah," Yukari sighed. She shot Tsukune an Impish grin. "But you know, if you want to try being a lolicon just once, it's not too late."


	197. White Noise

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 197

They were not an official club. They had no faculty adviser nor any official record of existence. The membership was always shifting as the individual member's interest waxed or waned. If they did exists on paper, they would be the Youkai Tabloid Club. Each member eager to share the latest gossip, or to show their latest 'candid' picture.

As the dawn touched the sky over the area of the Youkai Academy, the members of the tabloid club were already in motion. Equipped with cameras of every kind, depending on what each member could afford, boys, or much more often girls, moved into place to catch what promised to be some exciting moments. Some were hidden in bushes. Some watched from windows, peeking out between curtains or blinds. Others tried to look casual as they stood in small teams, as if having a friendly conversation, as they watched for any action over each others shoulders.

White Day had arrived at Youkai Academy and there was a sense of excitement in the air. Girls were hoping to receive offerings from boys. Tokens of affection and appreciation were going to be changing hands, and everybody was aware of it. Even the boys that had nobody they wanted to give anything to were aware of the tension in the air as they got ready for school.

XxxX

Tsukune rolled out of bed feeling energized, with only a touch of nervousness. He knew who he would be giving white chocolates to, and thanks to the previous year, he had some confidence in how well his offerings would be received. As he had the year before, Tsukune had made sure that for the people most special to him he had special gifts ready.

The challenge was how to make the right gift for each person on his list. For Ruby he had made another little charm on a ribbon; a ball carved to resemble a bell that someone might put on a cat's collar. After he finished dressing he left Ruby's gift on the pillows of his bed with a little note. For the Me twins, Tsukune had purchased a matching set of small boxes of chocolates, with three pieces in each one. Simple, economical, and without much effort, forethought, or emotional significance. He wanted to let the twins know that he accepted them, but make it clear that they were not as close or as important to him as Ruby or any of his other friends.

Even though Tsukune had a plan for how he was going to approach the day, and had taken the time to prepare, there was still a little feeling of doubt about if he was going to make a mess of things. The first sign that he was getting things right came while he was eating breakfast. Ruby had slipped up to his room and returned wearing her new charm, a smile, a set of lacy black underwear with stockings, and nothing else.

"Thank you, Master," Ruby purred into Tsukune's ear as she cuddled into his lap.

Tsukune finished his breakfast in good humor as Ruby fed it to him one bite at a time.

XxxxXxxxxX

"Good morning," Kuna said as Yukari came into the living room of their small house. "Breakfast is almost ready." She had on an apron over her school uniform.

"Good morning," Yukari returned the greeting. Instead of sitting down at the table she approached her housemate and held out a manga. "Kuna... This is for you."

Kuna gave Yukari a funny look. The manga in her hands was comical and lighthearted, but had ever only been a single volume. In fact, their copy had met an unfortunate end that had involved a spilled cup of tea and an ink pad. Looking at it in Yukari's hands, Kuna could see the traces of the stains on the cover and the edges of the pages that she knew had become permanently stuck together.

"Her," Yukari insisted. "Open it."

With her brow tight with a questioning frown, Kuna accepted the manga. She opened the cover and discovered that the middle of the ruined book had been cut out. Inside the book turned box was a package of white chocolate pocky. Kuna looked up at her housemate.

"Kuna," Yukari said. "You have been a lot of help to me, and you have become a very close friend. I am happy that I have been able to share my love of mangas with you."

"Thank you," Kuna tried to say, but her voice didn't work. Her mouth moved and her breath came out, but the words had no sound.

"Kuna?" Yukari questioned when she saw the other girl's eyes filling with tears.

"Thank you," Kuna said, this time her words coming out in a cracked whisper. She reached out to Yukari.

Yukari was caught up in her housemate's emotions. The pair came together in a tight hug.

"Thank you," Kuna said again, her voice stronger. "Thank you."

"Thank you for being my friend," Yukari said.

Yukari's own emotions welled up. With them came the memory of her first weeks at school, when she had no friends. She remembered the joy she had felt when Moka and Tsukune had come to save her, when they had stood by her. Now she was feeling a new joy. It was the same joy she had felt when Ruby had become their friend. Yukari held Kuna close and felt happy tears start to run down her face.

XxxxXxxxX

Tsukune felt his nervousness double as he opened his door to step out to face White Day. Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore were all waiting for him in the street. They were a good twenty paces from his door and five paces apart, and didn't do anything more than smile at Tsukune when he appeared. Tsukune knew right away he was being tested. The three women were waiting to see who he would go to, wanting him to demonstrate in which one of them held the highest priority in his affections.

Tsukune had wondered what his girlfriends would do. He didn't know if they were acting according to a prearranged plan, or if they were spontaneously cooperating. Ether way, Tsukune accepted that he had to play according to their rules. White day was all about women after all.

Tsukune had stood at his door taking the scene for only a heartbeat. Almost without any hesitation he started walking towards Moka. As he did, he gave her a warm smile and slipped his hand into his bag. Seeing him coming her way first made Moka almost giddy.

"Moka," Tsukune said as he came near. "I love you."

"Good morning," Moka smiled. "I love you too."

"Please let me give you something," Tsukune said as he drew out a small bundle of pink tissue paper.

"Why thank you," Moka said as she accepted the gift. She opened the small gift and found it contained a heart-shaped piece of candy about half the size of her palm. Most of the offering was white chocolate with a bright red, heart-shaped, hard candy in the middle.

"Pretty," Moka observed. "Thank you Tsukune." She looked up into his face and her eyes darkened from green to red.

Tsukune made an amused face. He was aware that the boundary between Moka's to selves was more flexible than it had used to be. The fact that Inner Moka was making an effort to come out was a sign of her own desire to be loved, and impatience to receive her own gift from Tsukune. Tsukune reached into his bag again with one hand while he reached for the rosario with the other. He didn't remove the seal. Instead he sent a trickle of his own power through it, letting Inner Moka become more awake. Moka's hair became streaked with silver and her posture shifted.

"Good morning," Tsukune said. "Moka, please let me give you something."

"Good morning, Tsukune," Moka said in a seductive voice. She passed the opened gift into his hand as she took the new one from him.

Inner Moka was careful to maintain an appearance of calm as she opened Tsukune's gift. She saw at once that Tsukune had been thinking very carefully about her when picking out or making his gifts. She could tell by the smell that he had used white chocolate for her gift, but it had been died a rich red. In the center of the heart was a clear piece of hard sugar that looked like a a small heart made out of a diamond.

The gifts were very much like the giver. They were simple and sweet and showed a lot of care and consideration. They were very like Tsukune.

"Tsukune," Moka said as she reached for him.

As they shared a kiss, Tsukune's hand slipped from the rosario. The two personalities of Moka blurred together as they kissed Tsukune. When the kiss was over, Moka looked into Tsukune's face feeling a little confused but very happy. Tsukune gave her one more kiss, a light one on her forehead.

Moka didn't want to let go of Tsukune, but she was satisfied for the moment that she was first in Tsukune's heart. She gave him a smile and a nod before letting go and taking a small step back. Tsukune gave her a grateful smile.

As he turned to the others, Tsukune was glad that Kurumu was closer than Mizore. Tsukune did not like thinking about how he should rank the women that he loved, but the truth didn't change just because he did not like it. Moka was first in his heart, and that was absolute. With Kurumu he shared a special bond that he could not deny, and she had been with him longer than anybody except Moka. He approached her as he reached into his pocket for the gift he had prepared for her.

"Kurumu..." Tsukune started.

"Tsukune," Kurumu greeted him with a smile. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Tsukune returned with a crooked smile. He pulled a pink and blue tissue wrapped offering from his pocket and held it out to her. "This is for you."

"Oh thank you," Kurumu said with feigned surprise as she accepted the package. She tore open the layers of tissue paper ecstatically.

Kurumu thought Tsukune's gift was wonderful, if a little predictable. It was a miniature chef's hat made of white chocolate, decorated with a band of cinnamon hearts at the top like a crown. Along the base were the words 'My Sweetheart.' Kurumu knew she was going to save it along with the token she had received the year before, but that was for later. The first thing she was going to do was thank Tsukune for his gift, which she did with a hug and a kiss.

Finally it was Mizore's turn. Tsukune approached her with a shy smile. Mizore smiled back feeling nervous. Last year Tsukune had given her something precious. Since then, they had become lovers. He had even made a little snow figure of her, mimicking her own peoples' tradition of making a sculpture of a chosen mate. Mizore knew that anything that Tsukune gave her would be precious to her, even if it was just some shapeless piece of white chocolate.

Tsukune reached into the pocket where he had Mizore's present and pulled it out slowly. He hoped that his gift to her wouldn't be seen as some kind of blunder. He held out the bundle of white tissue paper to her.

"Mizore," Tsukune said in a gentle voice. "Please accept this."

"Thank you, Tsukune," Mizore gently took the gift from Tsukune's hand. She pealed at the wrapping as if she were coaxing a blossom of flower to open. Inside she found a small figure made of white chocolate. It was a little better shaped than Tsukune's snow sculpture, and he had even managed to ad a little color to it, making it easy for Mizore to recognize what it was. It was a little white chocolate figurine of her.

Mizore realized her fingers were shaking. She closed her hand around the figurine carefully so she wouldn't drop it. When she looked up at Tsukune here eyes were shining.

"Tsukune," Mizore said in a whisper. That was the only warning before she launched herself at him. "Tsukune!"

Tsukune caught Mizore as she collided with him. He held her close as she held her free hand to his face. She kept kissing him over and over again.

"I love you," Mizore declared. "Love you. Love you. Love you."

Tsukune managed to calm her down a little with a kiss of his own. He pressed his lips to hers for a long and loving kiss. When he broke the kiss, Mizore leaned against him with a sigh.

XxxxXxxxX

Inari felt like her stomach was tied in knots. She was so nervous that she had trouble thinking clearly. She had waited for Tsukune at the usual place, but when he arrived, all she managed to do was to say a hasty 'Good morning' in a tight voice before hurrying to school.

All morning long Inari mentally beat herself up. She had run from Tsukune. She was too afraid of what he might not say, or might not do, to trust herself around him. In between rounds of beating herself up for being afraid, she was beating herself up for acting afraid. In her mind she saw her every fantasy with Tsukune falling apart. She imagined him turning her away, because if she couldn't handle the pressure of White Day, then how could he trust her to handle the pressure of a professional police officer.

Inari didn't know how she made it through her morning classes. Whatever was said had gone in one ear and out the other. Whatever she read also failed to remain in her mind. Inari's couldn't stop thinking about Tsukune and what she was feeling. As lunch time neared, she resolved to find Tsukune and give him a chance to do or say, or not do or not say, what ever he would. She loved Tsukune and she couldn't sped her life running from him if she really wanted to be with him.

When the bell sounded to signal the start of the lunch break Inari felt her insides clench. She almost started to hyperventilate. It took her several minutes to calm herself down. The classroom was almost empty by the time she could get her legs to work and stand up. She was almost to the door when Tsukune appeared in the hallway. Inari felt her knees threaten to buckle.

"Ahhh," Tsukune said as he entered the classroom. "Lieutenant, I'm glad I found you."

"Captain?" Inari answered. In her mind she was almost praying in gratitude to the gods. He had called out to her by rank. He was there in the line of duty. That meant that her fears of their relationship, or lack there of, were unimportant for the moment. It was all she could do to not give a loud sigh of relief. "What can I do for you?"

"If you have a moment to walk with me," Tsukune said with a gesture towards the door and the hallway beyond. "I would like your input. You know how I passed out white chocolates last year."

"Yes," Inari said. "I remember."

"Well if you could pass word today when you get the chance," Tsukune continued. "I would like to make sure nobody gets passed over this year."

"There's no fear of that," Inari said as she got her legs working again.

"Oh?" Tsukune questioned.

"All of the girls in the Student Police have been practically worshiping the schedule for the past week," Inari explained as she walked with her captain. "Everybody wants to make sure they know where to be tonight. "They don't want to miss being left out in case you counted on them being in one place and they were at another."

"Well you can pass the word that I will be doing the same thing I did last year," Tsukune said. I've checked the rosters so I made sure that I have enough for everybody to show them that I appreciate all their hard work."

"Everybody will be glad to know that," Inari said with a smile.

"I may not be very smart when it comes to women," Tsukune said as they walked down the hallway together. "But I know that if I miss anybody tonight I'll be risking my life."

"I wouldn't say that," Inari said as she looked around evasively.

"Right..." Tsukune drawled. "I also know that if I single anybody out tonight she will be in an awkward situation as well."

"That is true," Inari agreed with her voice carefully neutral.

"That is why I wanted to find you now," Tsukune said as he slipped his hand into his pocket.

"Oh?" Inari felt her earlier nervousness returning.

"This is for you," Tsukune said as he offered Inari a small oval box.

"Captain?" Inari's eyes were wide.

"Not right now," Tsukune said. "It's just you and I, Inari. And this is from me to you."

"Tsu.. Tsukune?" Inari questioned.

"Thank you," Tsukune said. "Inari, thank you for being my friend. Thank you for helping me and standing beside me." He pressed the box into her hands.

"Thank you, Tsukune," Inari said. She looked down at the box in her hands and opened it nervously. Inside the oval box rested three pieces of white chocolate. There was a round one, a square one, and right in the middle, a heart shaped one.

Inari had to take deep breathes as she closed the box. That one little heart shaped piece of white chocolate filled her with joy. That one white heart made all the difference in the world. Tsukune wasn't just giving her obligation chocolates. This wasn't just a gift from a commander to a subordinate. Tsukune was admitting that he actually cared about her, even if it was just a little.

"Tsukune," Inair said with a wide smile and shining eyes. "Thank you. Thank you."

"You are most welcome," Tsukune said. "And I will see you tonight at the dorm office."

"Yes," Inari agreed. "Yes. I will see you tonight."

Tsukune gave her a smile and a nod before walking away. Inari watched him go and found that she couldn't stop smiling. When he was out of sight, she turned her attention to the box Tsukune had given her. It was a simple, generic sort of box. On the front of the box, which she could tell had been painted over when it had been re-purposed, Tsukune had written both of their names, from him and to her. The back had been painted over, but only with one thin layer. Through the paint Inari was able to read enough to know that the box had originally held hard candies. That meant that Tsukune had not just picked out the chocolates himself, but he had taken the time to prepare something special just for her.

Inari hurried back to her desk, not caring of who was watching her. At her desk she dug though her things to find a pen. She tested them all on a piece of paper until she found one that looked like it would be a match in color to the one Tsukune used. She used that pen to add the date to the box. The chocolate may not survive, but Inari had every intention of saving the box forever.

XxxxxxxxX

Tsukune rejoined his friends at their usual table. They had the obentos set out and were making a show of waiting for him. Tsukune smiled at them as he approached, but he didn't sit down right away.

"Yukari," Tsukune said. "I'm sorry we missed you this morning."

"It was my fault," Yukari said. "Kuna and I had something to talk about and we ended up running late."

"You looked a little out of sorts when you made it to class," Tsukune observed as he reached into a pocket. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Thank you," Yukari nodded. "Everything should be fine now."

"That's good to hear," Tsukune nodded as he pulled out a package. "I wanted to give this to you."

"Oh thank you," Yukari said brightly as she accepted the bundle of white tissue paper. She tore it open eagerly. "Oh."

Inside the wrapping was a block of white chocolate almost as big as Yukari's fist. The block had been carved to resemble a set of miss-matched books. On the spines of the books as if they were their titles were the words 'Math,' 'Nature,' 'Family,' and 'Friends.'

"Thank you Tsukune," Yukair said. She reached out and hugged him tightly.

Tsukune gently hugged her back. They stood there for a moment. It was Kurumu that decided when the moment had gone on long enough.

"Alright you two," Kurumu said. "Lunch is going to waste."

"Awwww," Yukari protested.

XxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The office of Shuzen Issa was nothing like his home. It was well lit with a commanding view of the city through the floor to ceiling windows. It had every modern convenience that money could buy carefully situated. Even the rare books were carefully displayed within a perfectly environmentally controlled case. Everything in the office said that the room was the seat of somebody with wealth and power. The desk was carefully engineered to make anybody who stood in front of it feel just a little smaller, while the man behind it would seem a little bit bigger. Shuzen Issa was behind the desk now, as he listened to what the man from Fairy Tail had come to say.

The man from Fairy Tail had come in hope of gaining support for his organization. Shuzen Issa had already decided to refuse any kind of support. The organization that was Fairy Tail was at best of times a pack of mongrel, feral dogs. It was only a mater of time before they turned rabid, and when that happened they would turn on each other and on anybody foolish enough to be close to them.

"I hear what you are saying," Issa said with a voice kept carefully neutral. "But what you are asking for is not in keeping with my best interests. I cannot offer you any support in your plans."

"You say this," The man replied. "But one of your daughters is already a member of our organization."

"The daughter you are referring to is a grown woman," Issa said. "And is free to make whatever alliances she so chooses."

"But if you are not willing to stand with us..." The man started to say.

"It only means that I do not support you," Issa cut him off. "Nor do I chose to oppose you."

"You cannot have..." the mans started again.

"This war you wish to continue waging," Issa said firmly. "Is not new. It is also not going to be over if your organization falls. Do not insert your own agendas into my decisions. I do not support you, nor do I intend to oppose you. Events may change my position at some later time, but for now that is all you are going to get from me."

"If that is your decision," The man stood up with a small sigh. "I will wish you a good day, Master Shuzen."

"Have a good day," Issa said with a nod of dismissal.

XxxxxXxxxxxX

The man fumed quietly as he took the elevator down to the parking garage. He needed to consolidate his position and to gather support for Fairy Tail . Every deal he could make for support would make his own position within the organization stronger. The problem was finding anybody willing to give their support. Smaller groups, petty gangs, were willing to throw in with Fairy Tail, for a price. The man knew he could swell the ranks of the organization with grunts, but that wasn't what he needed. He needed the kind of support that brought money and political influence.

The man knew that if he didn't find a way to build support for Fairy Tail the organization would falter. The blood bath that had forced him onto his position had been costly. Already human organizations were taking control of assets that had been left vulnerable. Unless Fairy Tail wanted to risk an open gang war, new supporters and resources needed to be found.

The man made his way back to his own office while trying to come up with a plan. So many things that should have worked, but had not, ran through his mind. Subterfuge and blunt force had both been attempted, and both had failed. The man knew he needed to come up with something. He needed to do something to prove that Fairy Tail was powerful. He needed to demonstrate that the organization was something to be feared. With that fear, he could get the supporters the organization needed. He needed a target that would meet his purposes, and a plan that he could pull off with minimal resources.

The man cursed his bad luck as he sat behind his own desk. He had power and position, but if he used it without careful planning it would be the end of him. If he didn't act soon, his life would be over. He was trapped by the same power that others had reveled in.

XxxxxXxxxxX

XxxxxX

Tsukune wondered if he should feel bad about the situation. He had just finished handing out white chocolate at the Student Police headquarters. The place looked almost as if a party was going on. The young women that helped patrol the school and keep the records were all smiles and excitement. Tsukune had to admit to himself that it made him feel very good, and very powerful, to see a room full of young women looking up to him, and knowing it was because of him that they were all happy. As he headed towards the dorms he wondered if he should be worried about how good he was feeling, or if it was wrong for him to be in such a position of power.

Tsukune had thought about it carefully, or at least he liked to think so. He wasn't using his position as captain to take advantage. He wasn't ordering any of his subordinates to do anything. It just seemed right to do something for those that have supported him. He was still mulling it all over in his mind as he approached the dorms, where he saw a crowd of young women waiting for him.

Tsukune had not expected quite the turnout he had waiting for him at the dorms. The young women of the office staff had been at the headquarters. The young women currently assigned to general patrols had also been there. The female members of the Student Police assigned to dorm patrols, and all the ones not on duty were waiting outside the dorms for Tsukune. But they were not the only ones. Tsukune could see dozens of girls he knew couldn't be a part of the Student Police also hanging out.

"Alright," Tsukune called out as he got closer. "Form up."

"You heard him," Inari's voice sounded.

"First years over here," Kiri called out. She was a second year and was likely to be made an officer at the start of the next school year.

"Second years to me," Lieutenant Tama called out.

"Third years," Inari ordered. "Let's go. Reserves too. Everybody by year."

Tsukune watched as the Student Police members gathered together in rows. The other girls, and where there were girls there were boys, stood off a short distance to watch. When the Student Police were all formed up Tsukune moved to stand in front of them with his bag of white chocolate.

"Sir," Inair said as he moved into place. "Everybody at the dorms is assembled."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Tsukune gave her a nod. He reached into the bag and pulled out one of the individually wrapped pieces of white chocolate. "Thank you for all your hard work this school year." Tsukune handed the token to her.

"Thank you, Captain," Inari said as she accepted the small gift. She understood that the previously gift had been personal, while this was professional.

"If you will assist me," Tsukune said as he handed off the bag of white chocolates to her.

"My pleasure," Inari answered with a smile.

"Thank you all for coming out to meet with me tonight," Tsukune said as he turned his attention to the assembled Student Police. "You have all done your part to help make our school a safer place. I want to take this opportunity to thank you..."

Tsukune's speech was short and clear. After that he started passing out his white chocolate offerings. He handed out each piece and gave each young woman a personal thanks for her work and support. He was rewarded with bright smiles and happy voices. Before too long he had the task completed and the members of the Student Police were dismissed back to their regular duties and lives.

"Mission complete, Captain?" Inari said as she stood beside him.

"Almost," Tsukune said. "I want to take care of one more thing. Would you mind being my chaperone through the dorms?"

"I'm at your service, Captain," Inari said with a smile.

"Thank you," Tsukune said. "But first..."

Tsukune removed his blazer, loosened his tie, and undid the top button of his shirt. Next, he took the bag with the remaining white chocolates, he had been careful to have extra instead of risking coming up short if anything went wrong, and wrapped it in his blazer. He gave Inari a warm smile.

"Alright," Tsukune said with a nod.

XxxxX

Kokoa was grumbling to herself as she studied. She had a small circle of friends in the dorm that she frequently studied with. It was an arrangement that worked out well for all of them. They were less assertive than she was, and less powerful, but they had better study habits, and therefore better scores than she did. Kokoa would have been studying with them for the coming finals, except that they were all talking about White Day and boys. Kokoa wasn't in the mood to talk about such things, or listen to other prattle on about them, so she was alone in her room when somebody knocked at her door.

"Yeah, Just a minute," Kokoa called out. She dropped her pen on the desk and got up to answer the door. It was just late enough that Kokoa was only interested in being comfortable and getting her studying out of the way so she could go to bed. Supper and bathing were already taken care of, so Kokoa was only wearing a chemise and panties when she pulled her door open impatiently. "Yea... What do you want?"

"Sorry to disturb you," Tsukune said. He could feel his face growing warm when he saw what little Kokoa was wearing.

"Just tell me why you're here," Kokoa demanded. With one hand on the door and the other hand on her cocked hip, she glared at Tsukune.

"I wanted to give you a peace offering," Tsukune said. "Kokoa, you and I have both been through a lot together. I know we don't get along most of the time, but we are both in the Newspaper Club, which you have helped to keep going strong. I still count you as one of my friends. I don't want to fight with you, but I do understand that there are times when friends do fight." From his blazer he pulled out a good sized bundle of tissue paper and offered it to her.

"Kokoa," Tsukune said. "Thank you for your hard work and for your friendship."

Kokoa looked hard at the offered gift and then back up at Tsukune's face. She could feel his youki slumbering within him, and was aware of his warm, appetizing scent. His face was open but serious.

"Fine," Kokoa sighed. "Thank you." She took the gift from his hand. "I don't like fighting with you ether. No go away so I can study."

"Have a good night," Tsukune said. He almost didn't finish speaking before Kokoa's door banged shut. Tsukune looked at the door and counted to five slowly before turning to Inari.

"Alright," Tsukune said. "Now I'm done. Thank you."

"I'll walk you out," Inari offered.

"Thank you, again," Tsukune agreed.

Tsukune did not linger in the dorms. He walked with as much calm dignity as he could muster as he hurried to escape the female students, many of whom were only partially dressed. He felt a sense of relief once he was out of the building, but tried to keep it from showing.

"So now you're off duty and get to relax?" Inari asked as she pulled off her blazer.

"Yes," Tsukune agreed as they walked away from the dorms.

"Good," Inari said as she stepped close and took one of his arms in hers.

"Inari..." Tsukune gave her a mixed look.

"Yes, Tsukune?" Inari was deliberate in not calling him by rank.

"How was your day today?" Tsukune asked. Instead of trying to pull free he just kept on walking.

"It was good," Inari answered. "And it's going to be one I will remember for the rest of my life."

"That good?" Tsukune questioned.

"In fact..." Inari said as they approached the tree line. "There are only a few things that I can think of that could make the day better."

Tsukune looked at her and saw that she was smiling up at him. It was the kind of smile that usually meant trouble for him. Tsukune gave her a smile of his own.

"No," Tsukune said.

"No?" Inari questioned. "No what?"

"No," Tsukune repeated. "No, I am not going to kiss you. No, I am not going to confess to you."

"Awwww," Inari complained.

"However..." Tsukune teased.

"Yes?" Inari brightened.

"I have some left over white chocolates," Tsukune said. "Would you like to share them with me?"

"You know I would," Inari answered. "Thank you."

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Kokoa sat with her friends in the dorm. They were still studying, or at least pretending to, when she had tracked them down to Mia's room. Kokoa had finished what she needed to for the night, and when she realized she was ready to go to sleep, she suddenly decided that she didn't want to be alone. Her friends had been surprised by her return. They were used to her sometimes sulking off to be on her own for several nights in a row.

What surprised, and excited the other girls the most was that Kokoa had returned with a supply of white chocolate. Kokoa had held out the partially full bundle of tissue paper to her friends, offering to share as she complained about Aono Tsukune's visit to her room. Her friends drank in every word as they enjoyed the little white chocolate bats. While none of them said it out loud, every one of Kokoa's friends wished the Student Police captain would come and visit their rooms with sweets.


	198. The Countdown

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 198

"...Alright, alright," Mr. Shinchu sighed over the phone.

"Really?" Rina chirped happily. "Oh Thank you. You're the best father in the world."

Rina had just spent an hour on the phone with her father. It had been a month long campaign. It had started as a discussion at school. The next step was letters to mothers from daughters. Rina had spent an hour on step four. Step three had been the mothers softening up the fathers.

It had taken an hour of careful work to wear down her father. She had started with light, casual talk that had soothed her father into letting his guard down. Then she wet on the offensive, applying cuteness, guilt, and even whining a little. Rina knew her father would give in, and he had. Her father, like several others would be helping with the cost of a graduation ball.

XxxxX

Mr. Shinchu hung up the phone with a sigh. More than an hour on the phone with his daughter could be exhausting. By the time she had even started to get to the point about why she had called home, he had finished two drinks. By the time he agreed to her request, Rina had tried every trick her mother had ever taught her to play on his sympathies. Mr. Shinchu leaned back in his chair with a smile. After all of Rina's efforts, he had just what he needed to guilt her into at least a half-dozen things she might normally balk at, including a couple of marriage interviews.

The funniest thing was that he and a score of other fathers had already agreed to sponsor the graduation ball. When the girls at school had decided to try to arrange their graduation ball, Tanaka Iris had called her parents to talk with them about the idea. Her father, Ito Tanaka had started passing word to the parents of other soon to be graduating young ladies. The parents had worked out a plan, using their connections and other resources, to get everything lined up.

Mr. Shinchu Already knew the first thing he was going to get Rina to do. The head of a banking firm he worked with had a son that was Rina's age. Mr. Shinchu was going to wait a little while, and then inform Rina that he had arranged an escort to the ball for her. He didn't think it would be the start of any romance, but it would be a good experience for both of them.

XxxxxxX

"Congratulations everybody," Ogono Aiko said in a clear and happy voice. She, and her co-conspirators of the unofficial graduation ball committee, were gathered in the third year commons in the dorm. "We have met our financial goal for the ball."

A small cheer was voiced by the assembled young women.

"Not only have our parents consented to the ball, and agreed to pay for it," Aiko said. "But many have provided some kind of direct support. We are on schedule for three weeks after graduation. Now before we try to agree on the theme for the ball, I'm going to go over the list of resources we have so far..."

Aiko reported to her audience what had been pledged to their project by helpful and supportive parents. Money was the first thing. Additional support that had been promised included the services of a graphics and printing business that would do the invitations for the ball for just the cost of materials. Other services included phtographers, caterers, a sound and lighting system, and even a venue for the ball. All of the pledged services were being offered with huge discounts.

The offered services were used by the parents' business for one purpose or another, so they were willing to give the graduating young ladies discounts to encourage the good will and continued support of their clients. Some additional services had been pledged that came from the network of semi-professional friendships. One girl's mother knew a dress maker, for example, who could profit courting the business of the graduating young women. A discount now could mean years of repeat business. A party supply business was willing to give a discount because the owner knew that the young women in question were likely to have more celebrations over the next couple of years, including college graduations and weddings.

The list of pledged resources was impressive. With the discounts that were being offered the official budget for the ball would go a long way. All that was left was to settle on a theme. While a ball was a western tradition, there was some question about how it could be possibly done in a Japanese style. Once Aiko opened the topic for debate the room became filled with opinions.

Aiko had learned from her work on the Festival Committee that getting people to agree on small details could be one of the hardest jobs. Getting women to agree on an aesthetic detail could be a war, with some holding out until the bitter end. The idea of decorating the ball room to resemble a cherry blossom viewing was just one of the ideas that was thrown out for discussion.

Aiko had her own ideas for the theme for the ball. She had been planning from the beginning of the project for a very specific reason. While she had been openly talking with the others to help get everything arranged, she had been carefully applying the ground work to gain support for what she wanted to do. Every time she heard somebody making a suggestion that supported her own plans, Aiko was careful not to smile too much. She reminded herself that she just had to wait calmly.

XxxxxxxxxX

Moka woke up feeling good. Tsukune had surprised her by showing up at her door and then literally sweeping her off her feet. He had lifted her from the ground and hugged her close while kissing her breathless. Her head was still spinning when he left. Before he had said goodnight however, he had given her one more White Day present. He had rubbed white chocolate on the side of his neck. It had been silly and romantic at the same time. Moka decided exactly what she would ask from Tsukune next year.

XxxxxxxX

Tsukune woke up feeling tired but good. He had enjoyed his brief time talking and walking with Inari. When he returned to the village he had made a point of visiting with Moka. He had even visited Mizore's house to share an extra moment with her. The reason he had taken the time to talk with the others is because he could feel Kurumu's excitement. As soon as he had reached the village he could tell that Kurumu was waiting for him at the manor.

Kurumu had decided to thank Tsukune for his White Day gift in a special way. She had dressed herself up and welcomed him home while wearing a chef's hat, a frilly little apron, and a naughty smile. She had bribed Ruby to keep the witch from protesting. Tsukune hadn't even thought about such things when Kurumu almost literally pounced on him when he entered the manor. She had been aggressive and playful from the start. She had Tsukune in the mood by the time they reached the master bedroom, where only some vanilla scented candles provided any light.

Kurumu didn't let up on her attentions. She kept Tsukune in a playful and happy mood as she undressed him. She touched and kissed him all over, teasing him with her fingers and lips, right up to the moment they tumbled onto the bed. It was then that things got heated and even a little rough.

Kurumu gave herself to Tsukune eagerly. After he reached his first release within her, they laid together, touching and kissing. It was then that Tsukune was reminded of Ruby's presence when the woman gave a low moan of desire.

Kurumu's bribe of Ruby had come in the form of offering her some excitement. She had helped Tsukune's slave get tied into his bed and then covered her with the bedding. Ruby had watched through a gap in the pillows as Tsukune and Kurumu entered the bedroom. She had been pinned under the couple as they made love. Tsukune's every thrust had drove Kurumu against Ruby.

"Ruby?" Tsukune exclaimed, half doubting what he discovered.

"Master..." Ruby purred.

"Kurumu?" Tsukune gave the succubus a stern look.

"Well..." Kurumu said while refusing to meet his eyes.

Tsukune gave a heavy sigh. A part of him wanted an explanation, but he knew that he really didn't want to know too much. He rolled out of the bed and started for the bath room.

"I need to wash up," Tsukune declared. "Kurumu, after your let Ruby up you can join me if you want."

Tsukune was satisfied with his decision. After Ruby was turned loose, Kurumu had spent the rest of the evening proving to Tsukune that she really was interested in being with him, and not in the other women that he attracted. Tsukune was satisfied with his decision, and with Kurumu's attentions. By the time they had fallen asleep Kurumu was feeling satisfied as well.

XxxxX

The day after White Day the academy's gossip machine was all revved up. Just enough people had seen Tsukune giving something to his lieutenant for word to get around. It was aknowledged that Inari was a part of the harem. People were speculating over how close she was to Tsukune, and what kind of secret internal dynamics that kept the harem together were at play. Inari wasn't worried about the gossip and speculation as she met with Tsukune that morning. She received a public, friendly hug from him, but no kisses yet. She knew that she would have to wait for that, and was determined to do so. The rest of the group were not deaf to the gossip, but they didn't let it bother them.

But the gossip was only a distraction. With White Day over, there were no events of note between the students of Youkai Academy and their coming finals. By the end of the week the first signs of pressure were starting to show. Amid this scene, Tsukune and company stood out.

Tsukune found himself feeling calm, even at ease. He already had his acceptance letter in hand. He and Inari would both be starting in the fall semester. All he had to do was graduate, and with his scores for the year so far he knew he was in a good position to do just that. Moka was also feeling confident. She had pulled top scores all the way along. She had applied to a university with a law program, and knew she could skip the finals all together and still graduate. While Moka and Tsukune didn't need to stress over their finals, they both were careful to take their studying seriously. They were just able to enjoy their time more than most. Kurumu had her college picked out, and thanks to her current popularity, she had already been accepted. All she had to do was get average scores on her final exams, something she knew she could do, and as long as she didn't suddenly do something too humiliating to want to be associated with**,** the college was looking forward to her starting in the fall. Mizore had no plans or intentions for going to college. The only reason she was even still in school was to stay with Tsukune. The only member of their little group that appeared to be anxious about the coming finals was Yukari, but with her it was more the anticipation of the challenge than the fear of possible failure that other students showed.

The other students were aware of the calm and composed individuals in their midst. Captain Aono Tsukune, the guardian of the school, and his harem. They studied for the coming finals during lunch with easy smiles and healthy appetites. Tsukune had his committee duties and part time job, but didn't appear to feel any pressure. Moka was the image of poise and composure that made all the other young women want to imitate her. Kurumu's playfulness was a distraction that the young men wished they could ignore, but were ever grateful for when her flirting with Tsukune meant the occasional panty or cleavage flash for anybody else that happened to also be down range.

Because he was not feeling overly pressured by the looming final exams, Tsukune had a little extra time and energy. He thought about applying himself to the Student Police or the Dance committee, there was an end of the year dance coming up, but decided not to. He wasn't going to be around much longer so as much as he wanted to enjoy his school life while he could, he didn't want everybody depending on him. Instead, Tsukune got to spend his energy with his closest friends.

Relaxed study sessions were a fun way to be productive, or a productive way to have fun. The bickering between Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore was really just friendly teasing more than anything else. Yukari was splitting her time between the Newspaper Club and her housemate. Inari was spending more time with the others, so that she could be with Tsukune, but she still felt out of place. She was still dealing with feelings of jealousy, envy, and insecurity when she saw Tsukune and one of the other women sharing little moments. While seeing Moka nip at Tsukune gave her pangs, she still thought it was nice that Tsukune thought enough of her to let her see him in such a private moment.


	199. Tick Tock Tick

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 199

Chiba Ken found himself wanting to smile. He was under pressure to do well in his final exams, and after they were over he had college entrance exams to look forward to. He also needed to find a way to pay for college. With the end of the year looming closer, Ken was feeling his time running out. In spite of it all, he was feeling happy and wanted to smile because his girlfriend had sent him a letter.

Tanaka Iris had sent Ken a love letter. There was no other way to describe it. It was filled with sweet words and personal feelings. Included with the letter was a surprise, an invitation to a formal dance. In her letter, Iris had clearly expressed her hope that Ken would be able to be her escort to the ball.

Ken liked the idea of going out with Iris. A formal event would make for a potentially romantic date. The more Ken thought about it the more determined he was to make it happen. The more he thought about being with Iris, the more Ken wanted to smile.

XxxxxxxX

Aiko smiled as she went over the RSVP cards that were already coming in. Most of the cards just needed to be checked off and turned in by hand, because they were from her fellow students. All it had taken was a little time for the young women to double check their personal schedules, and to check with their parents. It was the mailed invitations that Aiko was really waiting to hear back from.

The ball was going to be a hit with her graduating schoolmates, of that there was no doubt in Aiko's mind. They had a hall rented, a caterer, decorations, music, and other details all set and ready to go. The theme that had been agreed upon, with a lot of careful work, was a masquerade. Formal attire with some costuming added in. The costuming was actually an important detail, and what Aiko had wanted to make sure was included in the final theme of the ball. Because when a person put on a mask or a costume, they were able to pretend they were something else. When people were together in costume, they were able to accept, even if it was just a little, that everybody else was something else as well.

Aiko wanted the masquerade because she wanted that atmosphere of mystery and make-believe. In the last year she had learned that there was much more to the world around her than she had thought possible. Aiko had learned that life as she knew it was filled with make believe.

XxxxxxxxX XxxX

Inari liked spending time with Tsukune, when she could. Not only did she like being with him, she was quickly finding out that his other companions had a lot to offer her, if sometimes in indirect ways. Asking Yukari a question about schoolwork, for example, usually yielded an answer that was complete and useful. Sometimes her answers were too complicated to understand, but could still be useful. Kurumu was a dedicated cook, and if she couldn't answer a question on the topic of foods when asked, she would come through with a solid answer within a day. It seemed the succubus enjoyed finding out more about her chosen field almost as much as she enjoyed cooking for Tsukune. One totally unexpected perk of being around Tsukune was when the twins brought his mail, Inari was in a position to learn about anything exciting before it had a chance to make it into the gossip network.

It was just a week after White Day when the mail that was delivered to Tsukune gave Inari a preview of something exciting. Tsukune had a letter from Ogono Aiko. Tsukune opened the letter, and after quickly reading it, he shared it's contents with the others.

"Aiko's classmates are having a graduation ball," Tsukune said. He pulled the invitation and the RSVP card out of the envelope and handed them to Moka. "She says that she is sending invitations to all of us, and that we can bring friends if we want."

"But Tsukune," Kurumu spoke up. "Why would she say we can bring friends of she is sending us all invitations? We would all just bring each other any way."

"It is traditionally accepted," Moka explained. "That when you invite somebody to a social event, that you allow them to bring a companion or escort. If Tsukune's invitation only said 'admit one,' then it would suggest that he is being singled out for some reason."

"She is sending us all invitations," Tsukune added. "Because we are all her friends. We are being invited to attend as individuals, not as the Newspaper Club."

"Oh," Kurumu responded.

"We are all being invited?" Yukari questioned.

"That's what her letter says," Tsukune answered. "She is mailing each of us our own invitations."

"If we can bring friends..." Yukari said with a small frown. "Would it be alright if I asked Kuna along? I think it would good for her to go out among humans, and this won't be open to the general public, so it should be safe enough."

"Do you think she will be able blend in?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh yes," Yukari perked up. "I'll help her study the subject, and even help her learn a dance or two."

"Does she have anything to wear to a formal dance?" Tsukune asked as he looked down at the invitation. "And it's a masquerade."

"Oh?" Moka said in a voice that sounded almost casual, and almost curious.

"So..." Kurumu said in almost the exact same tone.

A silence hung over the group for a handful of heartbeats, and then it was washed away in a flood of excited voices. Tsukun had felt it coming as soon as Moka had responded to his last words. It was going to be a formal social event. No power in heaven or earth was going to stop the women around him from going all out. It was going to be a competition between them, and between all the other women that were going to be attending the ball.

Inari was quickly caught up in the excitement with the other women. A formal ball, a masquerade, was something out of a story. While she had not been with the group long enough to be included in any special events, it was still exciting to talk about them. And there was always the small hope she would be invited along by one of the others.

XxxxX

Moka was feeling energetic for the rest of the school day. The idea of attending a formal ball wasn't as exciting to her as it was to the others, because her father had hosted more than a few balls. What was exciting was the idea of being dressed up in a fancy western gown and dancing with Tsukune. As she thought about how she would like to dress up, Moka also thought about how Tsukune should be dressed. She liked the idea of them being dressed to match each other. She was still mentally working on the idea when classes let out for the day.

"Moka," Tsukune caught her attention while she was still standing up from her desk. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course, Tsukune," Moka gave him a sparkling smile.

"It's about the ball," Tsukune said.

"Oh?" Moka blinked.

"The thing of it is..." He looked around, knowing that Kurumu and Mizore were watching him. "I would like to be your escort to the ball..."

"Of course," Moka agreed. "I would love to attend the ball with you."

"But there's something I want to do," Tsukune continued. "The invitation says I can bring a guest..."

"You want to invite your lieutenant?" Moka asked, her voice hardening.

"No," Tsukune shook his head. "Let me explain..."

XxxxxXxxxX

By the time the sun had set over Youkai Academy there was an excited buzz spreading fast among the third year students. Invitations to a Graduation Masquerade Ball had been sent from humans to youkai. They had not been open invitations to all third year students, but to a specific list of individuals. The rules were stipulated on the invitations. It would be a formal event, so there would be a dress code. All in attendance would be required to have at a minimum a formal outfit and a simple mask. The invitations were sent only to third year students, but those invited could bring a guest even if they were not third year themselves.

The list of invited individuals were all third year, but that was not all they had in common. Invitations were received by third year students in the Drama Club, as well as third year students that had been a part of Tsukune's special team that had gone to the human world as a security detail. They were all individuals that had been given, and taken, the opportunity to meet and make friends with humans, specifically with third year students of the Masako Shoken Academy for Girls.

Inari had been surprised to discover her own invitation in her mail. Knowing that she was important enough to be worth an invitation of her own was exciting. She was going to get to attend the ball after all.

Inari was suddenly gripped by a sense of near panic. Reality crashed over her. She had nothing to wear. And how was she going to get there?

XxxxxxX

"Hai hai," Ochi Rin said as he answered his cell phone. He had a cracker hanging out of his mouth, a pencil behind his left year and a red pen behind the right. He was studying for his approaching finals when the phone had started to chime. He had answered it without even checking the display.

"Rin," Tsukune's voice came through. "How have you been?"

"Tsukune?" Rin asked in disbelief. "What's going on?"

"I was calling to see how things are going for you," Tsukune said. "And see if you're interested in something. Tell me, are you still with that girl from your tennis club?"

"Nah," Rin sighed. "She broke up with me."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Tsukune said honestly.

"Yeah, thanks," Rin said. "But it really wasn't a surprise. After the party over the Winter break I realized I wasn't taking her seriously enough. She liked the attention I showed her, but she didn't want to make things any more serious between us. She gave me an obligation chocolate for Valentine's Day and said we could still be friends."

"Ouch," Tsukune responded.

"Right," Rin agreed. "I've talked to her a few times outside of club activities since then, but..."

"Well.." Tsukune said.

"The part that sucks is that now that I want to be serious," Rin explained. "I can't just look at a girl and think about how she looks. I want to find somebody I can actually spend time talking with, but all the single girls around me are ether taken not interested in being serious about anything."

"Well," Tsukune said. "Maybe you need to meet some new women."

"Where am I going to do that?" Rin asked bitterly.

"Well now that you mention it," Tsukune drawled. "The reason I called is because there's this graduation party..."

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

"Moshi moshi," Nagi answered his phone. He had just finished his evening workout when he had heard his phone ringing.

"Hey Nagi," Kota said from the other end of the call. "Did you check your mail yet today?"

"No," Nagi answered. "I'm not expecting anything. Why do you ask?"

"I just got an invitation in the mail," Kota said. "Remember those girls we met at Tsukune's school festival? The ones from the all girls school?"

"Yes," Nagi answered.

"Well they're throwing a graduation party next month, a dance," Kota explained. "It sounds like its a pretty special thing. I'm going to write Emmy and see if she'll go with me. I thought you might have gotten an invitation too."

"I will have to go and check my mail," Nagi said. "Thank you for calling."

"No problem," Kota said. "Maybe we can make it a double date."

"That sounds like a good idea," Nagi replied. "Let me get cleaned up, and I'll call you later."

"Alright," Kota said. "Later."

XxxxxxX

Ruby was feeling excited. She had received the same invitation as Tsukune. As soon as she could she had started working on ideas for costumes. As her master's slave it would not be her place to attend the ball, except as a hand servant, but she had received her own invitation, so she would be free to dress up and participate.

Ruby was also feeling excited because she had a new way to serve her master. Tsukune would need to be in an appropriate outfit for the masquerade, and that meant she would have to make something special for him. The more she thought about it the more she wanted to smile. After the holiday party at his mother's, Ruby had entertained herself with a costume project. Now that Tsukune had the masquerade to attend, Ruby knew that with just a little work she would have the perfect costume for him; and not just for him.

XxxxxxX

The end of the year was only two weeks away. Finals were just a little sooner. Tsukune's circle of friends were aware of the pressure, the tension in the atmosphere of Youkai Academy. While they were confident in their future plans, they were still feeling a sense of anxiousness. Tsukune took comfort from his friends. They in turn found comfort in the man they loved. Inari's presence at lunch and in group study sessions was now the norm rather than the exception. The Me sisters were Tsukune's eyes, seeing what was going on around the campus and reporting back to him. It was amid this strange mixture of outside pressures that Tsukune found himself with a paradox of time to read quietly.

Tsukune finally had some time to make a serious study of the book he had been given at the temple. It was something he could read whenever he needed to take a break from his school work, but did not want to distract his friends. The book had been hard to understand at first, because it was old and written in a strange mix of formal and informal styles. Tsukune finally realized that it was actually three books that had been assembled in one cover. The different formal styles seemed to spend as much time arguing as they did agreeing. The pages written in an informal style were almost a study guide for the rest of the book.

The book gave Tsukune a new insight into his own nature, and into the nature of humans and youkai in general. It was a book about the complementary opposites in balance of Yin and Yang. Tsukune quickly understood how there was both positive and negative energy. His own dark and destructive youki was a result of his exposure, some would say poisoning, by youkai blood. It was the opposite of yinki, life energy that came from being just a normal human and alive. Tsukune understood that his problem, his need for the holy lock, was because his two energies were not in balance. All the things he had learned to do, all the ways he had learned to channel his youki could also be used with yinki. But only if he had the same kind of raw power to draw from.

Most humans had to study for years and years to do even a part of what he could do with his youki. Tsukune remembered stories of martial arts masters that could practically fly, shatter boulders with a touch, and other impossible things. He had discarded such stories as fantasy while he was still reading mangas about them. He remembered those stores, and his conversation with Yukari about humans being able to use magic. As one thing often leads to another, Tsukune found himself revisiting the book Brone Gray had given him.

Tsukune's study time was soon split between school work and his own private studying. Tsukune wanted to try to practice some of what he was reading about, but didn't have the right opportunities to do so. When he wasn't in school, or working, or studying with his friends in a group, he still wasn't alone. Half of the time he wasn't doing something else, Moka was with him. The other half of the time it was one, or more of the others. But Tsukune did not complain about the lack of personal space or private time. He knew he only had a couple of weeks left of life at Youkai Academy, and then life was going to get complicated.


	200. Counting Points

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 200

"Alright everyone," Nekonome Sensei called out as she entered the classroom. "Today I will be giving you your schedule for the final exams." The room full of students, already showing signs of feeling pressured, gave her looks of nervousness, pain, and even fear. "Now now, it's not the end of the world if you fail. There's a remedial class for those who need it." Some of the students looked close to panic now.

Nekonome Sensei had been watching over this batch of students for nearly three years now. She had lost a few, but she never let that bother her. Her reward came from seeing those that would graduate and move on because of her guidance, and those frightened looks every time she handed out a test.

XxxxxX

In spite of their prior confidence, Tsukune and his companions were sharply aware of the imminent exams. Yukair could not keep her attention away from her books for more than a moment. Kurumu's face was twisted up with intense concentration every time she tried to review her notes and text books. Tsukune felt his own desire to prove himself pushing him onward. His muscles were tight as he bent over his own books and notes.

Time was suddenly both an enemy and a treasure. It was the enemy that kept marching on, kept carrying them closer to their final exams and the end of the school year. It was the treasure that was being spent minute by minute for the small joy of just being together. Like an enemy it wore them down. Like a treasure is was being spent until it was all gone.

XxxX

The finals were spread out over three days. The purely academic subjects were hard, but were graded on a firm scoring system. The classes that were based on physical ability were more flexible in their grading, and included not only performance of a given task, like running a mile in P.E., but how the students acted afterward. In Tsukune's case he ran a six minute mile, a good time for almost any human, and after he was done he held on to his side while breathing hard and smiling, projecting the image of somebody that was hurting but proud of his performance. He got a perfect score. In cooking class, Yukari's obvious frustration at her just below average skills brought her score up to the top ten percent.

Each day, after school let out, Tsukune met up with the others to spend little time relaxing, before studying for the next day's exams. After the first day of testing they all gathered at the manor to study and share their unhappiness about the day's tests. After supper, when everybody else had left, Moka cuddled with Tsukune for a while. He eventually walked her back to her own house and they shared a kiss goodnight. The second day found the group relaxing behind the manor with a blanket and a picnic basket.

"Master," Ruby said as she knelt with the others. "Are you getting enough rest?"

"I'll be fine," Tsukune said. "We're almost finished."

"Well I'm feeling tired," Kurumu pouted. "I want to take a nap." She turned herself about and lay down with her head in Tsukune's lap.

"Hey," Moka protested.

"It's alright," Ruby said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Moka asked.

"I think she has a good idea," Ruby answered as she moved behind Tsukune. She reached out and pulled his shoulders back.

Tsukune didn't have any good reason to resist so he lay back and rested his head on Ruby's lap. She smiled down at him, and he gave her a smile in return. Moka gave Tsukune a wounded look.

"Come'er," Tsukune said, holding out an arm to Moka in invitation.

Moka's frown melted away as she accepted the invitation. Moke lay down so she could rest her head on Tsukune's shoulder and look into his face. They were just close enough that Tsukune was able to place a light kiss on her forehead.

Mizore was not about to let herself be left out. She found room to lay out and rest her head on Tsukune's chest. Yukari flopped down and claimed Tsukune's legs, almost like a body pillow. Inari took in the scene, and considered the open space over Tsukune's abdomen. She wanted to lay down like the others and feel Tsukune close to her, but held back. She wasn't sure she had earned that kind of privilege just yet. She did take the opportunity to hold Tsukune's hand however.

Everybody just relaxed for a while. It was Yukari that eventually broke the mood. Her compulsive drive to study made her get up to get her books. Once she started moving the others resigned themselves to doing the same. They had one more day of testing to endure.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

The last class, and the last examination was finished, and a collective sigh of relief echoed through the school. With the school day officially over, students rushed to escape their classrooms. There were a couple of days left of the school year, days for cleaning up classrooms, making sure all assignments were accounted for, and other final details were resolved. But all of those things were for some later time. The immediate future for the students was focused on two related things. It was time to blow off some steam, and the perfect opportunity for most was the last dance of the year.

Within minutes of classes letting out, it was almost like Youkai Academy was an all boys school. The school grounds were almost totally absent of female students. Male students were still making their way to the gates, but all of the girls had hurried on ahead. Tsukune knew exactly what was going on. Thanks to personal experience, and a few mangas, he knew that right then the girls baths were about to become a battle ground. Getting ready for a dance for a guy meant being clean and dressing in a nice set of clothes. Comb the hair, brush the teeth, add a little deodorant or cologne, Pull on some clean clothes, and the guy was ready to go.

For a woman getting ready for a dance was a much more serious thing. Just choosing the right clothes could take weeks in some cases. Being clean for a woman was only a small part of getting ready. Hair had to be styled just right. Makeup had to be applied with enough precision to make a surgeon seem careless. And then there were always last minute details to add to the chaos. A broken thread, a shortage of that one tone of powder, a missing button. Any number of things that would endanger the visual impact a woman was trying for. From there, it would be a mad quest to find a solution. Sewing kits, adhesive tape, a stapler, whatever it took to repair or replace whatever had gone amiss.

Tsukune knew about all of this, but was careful to not think about it too much. He returned to the manor for his own preparations for the dance. He was feeling a little anxious about it because he had actually had very little to do with planning the event. A art of his distance had been byu his own intention, but the rest of the Dance Committee had also tried to keep him at a distance as well. If life was like a manga, Tsukune thought, then he knew that the committee trying to keep him uninvolved with the planning meant that they had "Something Special" planned for him. He hoped it would not be anything too embarrassing.

XxxxXxxX

Moka checked her appearance one more time before going to meet Tsukune. She was in a deep red dress with short sleeves and a deep neck line with full skirts. From her left shoulder to her right hip, the dress was embroidered with pink and white apple blossoms. She had her hair arranged to fall in tight curls along the left side of her face, with the ends visually connecting with the pattern on her dress. The girls' network had spread the word that the theme for the dance was going to be Springtime and flowers. Moka had even slipped into town to find a florist, so that she would have a flower to pin to Tsukune's lapel.

Moka was looking forward to the dance. She had been careful not to make Tsukune promise to be her exclusive date, because with graduation looming, it was one of the last things they would be able to share as a part of their school life. Her inner self disagreed with her over that, but Moka knew it was the right decision. All Tsukune had ever wanted, from the day they had first met, had been a normal school life. Of course what she intended to do with Tsukune after the dance, according to what she had ever heard about proms, would be just the two of them, and still be very much a part of normal school life.

XxxXxxX

Kurumu was proud of her dress. She had gone with a long, Chinese evening dress in gray silk that was slit up the left side. Her left breast and shoulder were embroidered with bougainvillea blossoms in pink and purple. She had a matching headband that had silk bougainvillea blossoms almost like a crown. The curve of her breasts and hips were well displayed, and when she crossed her legs, her left leg in it's black thigh-high stocking would be shown off. She had decided to go with moderation when picking out her shoes. Simple, shiny black with a medium heel. The heels would add just a little to her height and something to her movement and the curve of her calves as well. Kurumu knew that Tsukune was probably going to end up spending the night with Moka, but she was going to be sure she gave him something to think about first.

XxX

Mizore used a set of ice mirrors to view her reflection from every direction. She was dressed in a short, sleeveless black dress that hung to her knees. Over the left shoulder strap and left breasts she had a corsage of shirayuki blooms. The snow white flowers that her family was named after were actually made of silk, so they did not produce the flower's hypnotic perfume. Mizore wanted Tsukune's love, but she understood that some things could cause more harm than good. Mizore checked her reflections and performed a little twirl, lifting her skirts to flash a little thigh. Yes, she decided, Tsukune was going to love her appearance.

XxxxxxX

"Are you ready?" Yukari asked as she adjusted her jacket.

"I'm not so sure about this," Kuna said. "Everybody will be there."

"That's the point," Yukari said for the hundredth time. "Everybody will be there. Everybody you have been going to school with. Everybody who will be graduating soon. I'm going to share the fun with my friends." Yukari turned from the mirror to face her housemate. "And you are my friend."

"But..." Kuna tried to protest.

"You look good," Yukari said. "And these are all people that you have been around. Everything will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Kuna questioned.

"I promise," Yukari said with a warm smile.

They pair of them made an interesting sight. Kurumu had on a white blouse, a long black skirt that was narrow but let her move freely, and a black micro jacket with long sleeves. When she stood still her outfit could almost be confused for a tuxedo, if you ignored that her jacket was covered with red glittering roses. Kuna'a dress was a basic black sleeve that covered her from shoulder to ankles. It had flared sleeves that covered her arms and concealed her hands. Her hair was pulled up in simple bun that was held in place by a pair of pins that had little rose buds on them. Her face was white as cream and almost doll-like in it perfection. Her eyes were dark and her lips were a shadowy red. It was no doubt that the pair fit well together.

"We'll have lots of fun and make some fun memories," Yukari said. "Just you wait and see."

XxxxxX

Tsukune hoped he wasn't going to do anything to spoil the night for the women he loved. It was the last dance of the school year. It was the last time he would be just another student with all of his friends and schoolmates around him. He had gone with a reliable outfit, a basic black and white suit.

"Do you have everything Ruby?" Tsukune asked as he went down the stairs.

"Yes Master," Ruby answered. She was standing beside the front door with a tray in her hands. On the tray were the corsages that Tsukune had picked out for his companions.

"Good work," Tsukune said.

The corsages Tsukune had picked out, or more accurately, had designed, were meant to express his feelings. Three of them were made from a base of three tiny rosebuds, yellow, pink, and red, the colors for friendship, romance, and love. The three stood apart from each other by the extra details that made then unique. The one for Kurumu had a red and white orchid. Tsukune had managed to get a single shirayuki flower for Mizore. Moka's corsage had a pair of carnation buds, one pink and the other white.

Tsukune had not forgotten the others he was close to. For Yukari he had a corsage of wild flowers. For inari he had picked out a spray of tiny white flowers and added a little pink rosebud. The white flowers came from some kind of fern and were supposed to resemble rice. The last thing on the try was a single rose with a thorny stem.

"Ruby," Tsukune said. "Before I go out tonight, I want to thank you for all your hard work this year."

"It has been my pleasure, Master," Ruby said with a smile.

"It has meant a lot to me," Tsukune said as he picked up the rose. He reached over the tray for Ruby's front. "I may not always give you the attention that you want, but I am aware of what you do, and what you have to put up with." He used his fingers to open a small space in front of Ruby's left breast. He slipped the stem of the rose into place gently and moved his hands away

"Thank you master," Ruby said, her body giving a little shutter of pleasure. A thorn from the flower her master had just given her was poking her nipple. A sensation on the edges of pleasure and pain ran through her.

"Shall we go then?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes Master," Ruby answered with a blush.

XXXxxx

Tsukune's gifts were well received by their recipients. Yukari had giddy about receiving her corsage. She had accepted it form Tsukune and then used a part of it to make a small corsage for Kuna. Kurumu was always happy to receive a gift from Tsukune, and liked to know that he had been thinking of her enough to pick out something just for her. She was also aware that in affixing the corsage to her dress, Tsukune was taking the time to caress her breast. They both knew what he was doing and traded mischievous smiles.

Mizore was almost in tears with happiness when Tsukune presented her corsage. That one white bloom was the real thing. She could smell its unique perfume, and she knew that Tsukune knew about it. Mizore's heart was pounding and she was blushing.

Moka liked Tsukune's forethought. He had picked out a corsage for her that once again showed that he was thinking about all of her. As Tsukune carefully affixed the corsage into place, he pricked his fingertip. Moka knew at once that he had done it on purpose be the way he deliberately let a drop of his blood fall on the red rosebud.

"I love you," Tsukune said in a soft voice. Next he put his blood wet fingertip to the gem in the rosario. "I love you," He said again.

_'Tsukuneee,'_ Inner Moka moaned in hungry desire.

"We love you too," Moka said with a smile.

When Tsukune and his friends met up with Inari it was at the usual place on the way to the school. She was wearing a simple green dress with lilies embroidered on the skirt. When Tsukune presented the corsage he had prepared for her, Inari was speechless. She had stood frozen as Tsukune pinned it to her dress. She had never expected to be given a corsage. In her fantasies about attending the dance she had imagined dancing with Tsukune, and maybe getting a kiss, but a corsage showed that Tsukune had been thinking about her in advance. He had been expecting her to attend the dance and had wanted to give her something. Inari felt herself blushing so hotly that she thought steam might soon come out of her ears.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

While it could be argued that not everybody that gets involved with an organization like Fairy Tail is really a bad person, in the end it doesn't change much. A person in need of money, or being pressured for some other reason can make a bad decision, and then find out that they are caught up in something they wished they could have avoided. Even if the person knew exactly what they were getting into, the other people in their life could be drawn in without their knowledge.

When Fairy Tail started ripping into itself with its internal war recently, it had been a blood bath. Favors and debts were called in by those trying to build their support base. At the same time, others were trying to tear down the support of their rivals. A man that made good money with his used goods shop, who wasn't picky about who had used what, or how the person looking to sell something may have come to have it found himself caught up in the blood letting. Once upon a time he had been struggling to keep his shop open.

When he saw an opportunity to be more than just a struggling shop keeper, he had grabbed on to it with both hands and his tail. His financial situation improved, and it had not even cost him much effort. He found himself buying and selling a lot of goods, on paper, for a modest percentage. On paper he was brokering the sales of whole kitchens worth of used dishes, appliances, and other household goods. In reality, he was laundering money. On paper he was meeting with buyers and sellers frequently, when all he was doing was providing alibis to people that needed to prove that they could not have been somewhere else.

The opportunity for making money was good. The man even shared his good fortune with his brother, letting his brother make some extra money and introducing him to the people that could give him other opportunities. His brother never got very involved. He was just an occasional pair of hands for something simple. But when the blood started to flow, and somebody remembered him, that was enough.

It had taken a while for all the dead to be counted. Some had been able to hide out until the smoke had cleared. Others had fled Japan all together, waiting to contact family or friends until they felt safe. For the families that were caught up in it all, the uncertainty was tormenting. One tormented woman only found out for sure she was a widow weeks after her husband and brother-in-law had been killed when a man had contacted her, wanting her to take over her brother-in-law's shop and resume his work for the organization. She was told that if she didn't wish to work for the organization, her daughter could fill the position just as easily.

The woman had been holding back her grief and fears ever since her husband had disappeared. She had put off telling her daughter because she didn't want alarm the girl without proof. But now she knew she could not put it off any longer. Her daughter, safely away at school, the one member of the family with a hope for a bright future, had to be told the bad news. She needed to know that her father was dead, her uncle was dead, and that the same people that had taken her family members away from her were interested in her now.

xx

Many miles away, in a place that was a different world in its own way, a young woman received a letter from home. It had almost been ignored as the young woman, eager to celebrate finishing the final exams for her second year at Youkai academy, got ready for the school dance. She didn't have a boyfriend, but she was still looking forward to having fun. She could dance with some of the single boys that were likely to be attending just for the fun of it, just as she was. Lim was waiting for some of the girls she knew to finish getting ready when she decided to read the letter from her mother.

As she read the letter, Lim felt her world turn cold. She had known all about her uncle's business. She knew how he had made it grow, and the connections that had made it possible. She knew how he had made his little shop a part of something bigger, and had been looking forward being a part of something like that.

Lim knew that Fairy Tail had some bad apples. No large organization could ever be free of those that were willing to break the rules. Lim had never really approved of the way the Newspaper Club painted Fairy Tail as some evil organization from a manga series, but knew that any big and successful organization suffered the same kind of negative press once in a while.

But now her father and her uncle were dead. Something had gone wrong with Fairy Tail and good people had gotten killed for no reason. It seemed so wrong. Fairy tails were about happy endings. Lim tried to make sense of it all. Big companies had competition. Big organizations made big targets. It had to have been somebody's fault. Somebody must have caused a misunderstanding, and it had gotten two members of her family killed.

Lim re-read her mother's letter. Fairy Tail, which had been such a good opportunity for her uncle was interested in her. She could go and help them, taking over for her uncle, and she could probably even skip the last year of highschool. She could pay back Fairy Tail for how it had helped her uncle, but first...

But first...

Xxx

Lim wasn't sure on how she got there. She had been in her room one moment, in the next she was back on campus. The light's and music of the dance were ahead of her. Her hand was sore from her tight grip on the stick she was holding. Close to a meter long, it was a branch broken off from a tree, with one end roughly rounded from where it had been cut back some time in the past to keep a pathway clear. The other end was a jagged point where it had been freshly broken off.

Lim wasn't really aware of the stick, the weapon she was holding. She was not really aware of herself ether. The world seemed unreal, like a twisted dream. Her own emotions were missing as she continued forward. The people she passed were just random silhouettes, faceless and unimportant as the passed by in a blur.

Lim continued forward. There in the colored lights, one black silhouette surrounded by flowers stood out. A face seen in profile that was happy and alive. Lim's emotions returned in a flood of pain, anger, and hate. She raised the point of her weapon and rushed forward.


	201. A Future Denied

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 201

Tsukune and his friends were enjoying the dance. He had just finished his first dance with Moka, and was listening to them almost politely discuss who he should dance with next. Around them people were smiling as they relaxed following the pressure of final exams. Tsukune was scanning the cafeteria turned dance hall when it happened.

It was a flash of killing intent that alerted Tsukune. He felt himself become the focus of a burning intent. Tsukune starter to turn to his right.

Inari was standing close to Tsukune. She was still near euphoric from receiving her corsage, and she was actually standing with Tsukune, in public, dressed up and everything. She was feeling a sense of wonder as she looked around, eager to remember every detail of the night. Details leaped into sharp focus. Somebody approaching at a run. A red dress. Red eyes in an angry face that was showing green highlights. A crude, pointed weapon aimed at Tsukune's back.

"Tsukune!" Inari cried as she move to push Tsukune out of the way.

Tsukune was already starting to turn when Inari's hands reached out. She barely connected, stumbling forward as Tsukune continued to turn. The pointed shaft of wood pierced Tsukune side, just above the hip, just inside of a glancing blow.

All of Lim's momentum was behind that thrust. Her weapon stabbed into Tsukune, ripping through linen, wool, and flesh, and out again. She stabbed her weapon through Tsukune's body careless of what or who was behind him.

Lim saw things in an out of focus way. She was aware of details, but not of the whole scene. Her improvised weapon was buried in Tsukune's side. Close to a meter long, less than a quarter of it was still visible. His blood was hardly showing as she looked down at where she held her weapon. It wasn't enough blood. A woman screamed out in pain.

It wasn't enough blood. Lim leaned back and jerked her weapon free. The shaft of wood was covered in blood. She could smell the blood now. She could see blood flowing from Tsukune's body. Lim's eyes were wide with manic excitement. More people were screaming now. Tsukune's voice was like thunder. It made Lim's head ache even as she tried to thrust her weapon into him again.

Tsukune grabbed the bloody wood in his right hand. The thrusting point was forced down and away from his body. He sent his left hand forward, his palm strike landing in the center of his attacker's chest.

Lim felt her breath forced out of her body. She lost her hold on the stick and Tsukune was suddenly getting further away from her. She would have cried out in frustration if she had any air in her lungs. She tried to move forward. She wanted to chase after him. Her body refused to move. Her vision became cloudy and her energy drained away. She couldn't move. She was become so tired. Everything was so cold as she slipped into darkness.

XxxxX

Tsukune was breathing hard, fighting down his anger and pain, as he looked at the girl he didn't recognize. She was wearing a red dress and her hair, while in disarray, looked like it had been done up. Whoever she was, it was clear that she had been looking forward to the dance. Tsukune wondered what had happened. She had attacked him for no reason. As he looked at her, encased in a pillar of ice, Tsukune tried to make sense of it all.

"Tsukune," Moka called to him in a frightened voice. "Are you alright?" It was a stupid question. She could feel his youki rising and falling in surges, and she could smell his blood.

"I'll be alright," Tsukune said. He could feel the burning pain in his side, and he knew he needed to get checked out, but he wanted to stay calm. "Just give me a moment and I'll go to the hos..."

"Tsukune!" Yukari cut Tsukune off with a cry. "Inari!"

Tsukune turned about in alarm. He saw that Yukari was crouched down beside her housemate. In front of the young witch was Inari. Tsukune's lieutenant was half curled up on the floor, laying in a pool of blood, with her face twisted up in pain.

"Inari," Tsukune said in a rough voice as he knelt down beside her.

"Tsu..." Inari tried to speak. "Tsu.. Tsukune..."

Tsukune could see the ugly hole in Inari's side. A quick look at the stick he was still holding told him what happened. It was long and covered with blood. He dropped it and reached for Inari. He knew that she had been stabbed by the same weapon. As he gently lifted her from the floor he sent a command, calling out to Hiru.

"We're coming too," Moka declared.

Tsukune didn't argue. Nobody argued. Students at the dance were still responding to the initial shock of the attack. Members of the student police were coming forward to try to see what had happened. Tsukune stumbled once as he got to his feet with Inari in his arms. The floor was slick with blood.

Hiru, Norra, and Shiro were all running up a Tsukune and his companions made it outside. Tsukune mounted Hiru without relaxing his hold on Inari. He started for the hospital. At the same time, Mizore and Moka were on Shiro, with Kurumu and Yukari on Norra, following him.

Inari could only whimper in pain. Her breathing was coming in shallow pants, and even that seemed to hurt. Feebly, she tried to cling to Tsukune. She could smell him, smell his blood and sweat. The night was a blur of shadows and flashes of light. Sound filled her ears, but none of it made any sense. When light became brighter and shadows less, Inari smelled the sharp chemical cleanliness she remembered from her stay in the hospital. There was pain from being moved. Suddenly Tsukune was no longer holding her, and Inari called out for him. She remembered pain and calling out for Tsukune until she slipped into darkness.

XxxxxxxX

"I'm sorry about this," Tsukune said to his girlfriends.

"It's not your fault Tsukune," Moka said sternly.

I know," Tsukune said with a sigh. "But still..." He gave them an apologetic look.

The night was officially ruined. Tsukune was back in his usual room at the hospital. The doctor wanted to keep him over night for observation, and word had already gotten out. Akira and Sheezu, still in their nice clothes had come buy to give him a report. Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore, still dressed up and looking beautiful, were sitting around Tsukune's bed as his attacker was identified. The girl had been taken to the hospital to be thawed out before the Board Chairman decided what to do with her.

Tsukune had tried to tell his girlfriends that they could go back to the dance. Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore refused to leave. Yukari had left, with a pout, only because she had to go and look after Kuna. Soon it was Tsukune and his three girlfriends left to speculate quietly about what had caused the other girl to attack.

On the other side of the room, behind a curtain, Inari was sleeping. The doctor had decided to put her in Tsukune's room because he had seen the way she had cried out for him. He had realized that putting her in a different room was just asking for trouble. The patient would likely wake up in a panic to find the boy and hurt herself trying. Tsukune and the others could not find fault with his logic so they agreed. As it was, Inari had required surgery and and arrived in the room two hours behind the rest.

Word of what happened eventually brought Ruby to the hospital. With the Me sisters in tow as extra hands, Ruby had brought along some extra cloths for the others. Moka was still thinking about where to change when Mizore started undressing right in front of Tsukune. Tsukune had a pained expression, but he did not want to make a ruckus with Inari trying to rest. Because he wasn't raising a fuss, Kurumu, and then Moka started to undress in front of him too.

"I would have you know," Tsukune said in a low voice. "That I would be complaining about the cruelty of this if I didn't feel that I deserved it for some reason."

"What do you mean, Tsukune?" Kurumu asked innocently.

Tsukune just gave her a dirty look. Moka was down to her black and lacy half-cup bra and matching panties, garter and stockings. Mizore was standing in her black bra and panties, the style was simple but somehow a little extra sexy for the innocence of it, as she carefully folded her dress. Kurumu was actually wearing a see-through bra with matching thong and thigh-high stockings, with her armor bands acting as garters. She had paused in the middle of reaching for light dress that Ruby had brought her when Tsukune had spoken up.

"Awwww," Kurumu said as she struck a sexy pose. "Do our bodies excite you that much Tsukune?"

"Kurumu," Tukune said warningly. "Now is not the time."

"Why not?" Kurumu shifted into another suggestive pose.

"Because I am a little upset right now," Tsukune held up a hand where the others could see that his fingernails were black and sharp. "And I don't want to push my luck."

"Is there anything I can do for you, Tsukune?" Moka said as she pulled a blouse on.

"No," Tsukune shook his head. "But thank you. I'm just going to have to rest up for a bit. I should be fine in the morning."

"Are you sure?" Moka questioned, giving a meaningful nod to where his hand now rested.

"Once I'm healed," Tsukune answered. "If I need to let go of any..." He tilted his head a little to one side.

Moka's cheeks glowed with a light blush.

"Well now that we're done studying," Kurumu demanded. "What are we supposed to do with our time?"

Her words changed the mood of the room. She reminded everybody that school was almost over, and they would be going in separate directions. It wasn't going to be an end to their relationships, but the days of being with each other so easily were going to be over soon. The trio finished getting dressed and sat down on the edges of Tsukune's bed. They just looked at each other for a long moment. Tsukune finally decided to try to lighten the mood.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to enjoy the dance more," Tsukune said. "But we still have Aiko's ball to look forward to."

"Yes," Moka agreed. She gave Tsukune a smile that seemed a little hollow.

"It should be fun," Kurumu agreed.

Attempts at conversation continued for a while, but nobody's heart was really in it. Finally Tsukune just said that he was tired and it was time for him to get some sleep. With some goodnatured protests, his trio of girlfriends finally left. The Me sisters went along to help carry dresses while Ruby settled into a chair.

Tsukune endured a final trip to the water closet once everybody was safely gone for the night. Ruby wouldn't fuss over him too much, so he felt that it was alright to grunt a little from the pain when he moved. The last thing he did before going to bed for the night was push back the curtain between the beds.

XxXxX

The first thing Inari was aware of was the pain. Her body was telling her that she had been hurt, that something was wrong, but she could say exactly what. As she tried to understand the pain in middle, Inari woke up and became more aware of herself and her surroundings. Her eyes flickered open and she recognized the inside of a hospital room.

Inari could tell where she was, but had a hard time understanding why. She blinked a few times as she tried to remember how she had ended up there. Her mind was filled with blurred images and broken sounds, as if she had been caught up in twisted dreams. Inari tried to sit up and clear her head.

"Ouch..." Inari gave a soft cry as pain shot through her abdomen.

"Inari?" Tsukune's voice called out gently.

"Tsukune?" Inair called back, turning her head.

"Good morning," Tsukune said with a smile from where he was sitting up in the next bed over.

"Good morning," Inari said with a weak smile of her own. "Tsukune... How did I get here?"

"We were attacked while at the dance last night," Tsukune said.

"Oh," Inari's eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry," Tsukune said. "I think your dress is probably ruined."

"Ohh..." Inari whimpered.

"I'm sorry your night was ruined," Tsukune said. "And you looked so beautiful."

"Really?" Inari smiled, a blush coloring her cheeks.

"But I did get Ruby to save your corsage," Tsukune went on. "I don't know if you want keep it..."

"Yes," Inair said. "Ow..." She had tried to sit up again.

"Easy," Tsukune said. "Take it slow." Her turned to Ruby. "Ruby?"

"Yes," Ruby nodded.

As Ruby helped Inari sit up in bed and got her comfortable, Tsukune recited the events of the night before. There wasn't much to tell, so it didn't take very long. As it was, the nurse arrived as Tsukune was finished his story.

"Good morning once again," Nurse May said. "Mr. Aono, we have got to stop meeting like this."

"Good morning," Tsukune said. "I doubt you'll see me like this any more, May. I will be graduating soon."

"Well, congratulations," May smiled. She turned her attention to Inari. "And how are you doing today Miss Sansai?"

"I'm sore," Inari said.

"The doctor will be by in a little while," Nurse May said. "Would you like something for the pain while you're waiting?"

"I think maybe so," Inari said. "But I kind of need..." She gave the nurse an embarrassed look.

"Ruby," Tsukune said. "You can help out here. I'm going to take a walk."

"Yes," Ruby acknowledged.

The three women watched Tsukune as he left the room. He got to his feet without stumbling, and even managed to get his slippers on without assistance. Once he was out of the room the women looked to each other.

"I like how quick he is," May said.

"Yes," Inari said. "But sometimes..."

"All men are that way sometimes," May said.

XxxxxX

Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore didn't know Tsukune was out for a walk when they came to visit him Saturday morning. They had brought him breakfast offerings and a fresh set of clothes. When they let themselves into the room, they found Tsukune's been empty. Ruby was sitting with Inari, while a doctor and a nurse were at her beside.

"I'll leave you to talk with your friends," The doctor said before leaving the room.

"I'm sorry for your misfortune," The nurse said. "I know this will be hard for you, but try to see beyond it. You're still alive. You can still find ways to enjoy your life."

"Thank you," Inari said. Her face was a mix of pain, sadness, and wanting to throw up.

"Just buzz the nursing station if you want anything," The nurse said before making her exit.

"Inari?" Moka question.

"What's happened?" Kurumu asked. She had planed to act as surprised as the other that Tsukune wasn't in his room, and then slip out to where he was at the moment. It felt like he was on the roof, but Inari looked like something bad had happened.

"It's..." Inari swallowed hard. "It's nothing."

"Inari," Moka said in a stern voice. "You will have to do better than that."

"What?" Inari looked up at her and blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"She's right," Kurumu said. "Tsukune will be back here soon. You better have yourself under control before then."

"What are you talking about?" Inari demanded.

"Inari," Ruby said gently. "Tsukune cares about you. He carried you to the hospital himself. If he sees how upset you are, he is going to blame himself. Especially when he learns what happened, and why."

"But..." Inari gave Ruby a frightened look. "But..."

"What did happen?" Moka wanted to know.

"If it involved Tsukune..." Kurumu bristled.

"It's not like that," Inari said quickly.

"If you don't want to tell us," Moka said. "We won't force you. But for Tsukune's sake, you need to be able to make him believe..."

"I can never be a mother," Inari blurted out.

"What?" Kurumu gave a startled exclamation.

"Ruby?" Inari asked.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

Inari nodded her head quietly as tears stated to run down her face.

"When that girl stabbed Tsukune," Ruby explained. "Inari was behind him. Whatever she was using as a weapon was long enough, and she used so much force, that she also stabbed Inari. The angle was just right." Ruby traced a line across her own abdomen that went down at a slight angle, crossing under her navel. "She was badly injured inside. To make things worse, the weapon, it wasn't a clean injury."

"Tsukune's blood," Moka said in a low voice.

"Yes," Ruby said while Inari nodded. "The doctors had to operate just to see how bad the injury was. Some things could be repaired, but..." Ruby paused to give Inari a questioning look.

"I can never have a baby," Inar said in a small voice. "It's so silly," She sniffed. Her tears were flowing freely and her eyes were puffy. "I wasn't planing on having any children. I wanted a career. I was going to have a career with the police, and when Tsukune started his company, I was going to work for him. But now I don't even have the choice."

"Inari..." Moka said in a near whisper.

XxxxxXxx 

When Tsukune returned to his hospital room he was very careful of his appearance and actions. He could tell by the way Kurumu was feeling that he was going to be walking into an emotionally charged setting. When he entered he saw that all of his friends were gathered around Inari's bed, and if the five women had not been crying then at the very least they were on the edge of tears.

"Is there something..."Tsukune said carefully before being cut off.

"It's alright," Moka said quickly.

"It's just girl talk," Kurumu added.

"Should I take another walk?" Tsukune offered.

"It's alright," Inari said. "You should have your breakfast."

"Are you going to be eating also?" Tsukune asked, careful to keep the conversation light.

"They said I can have jello for today," Inari answered with a grimace.

"I'm sorry," Tsukune said.

"I'll eat later," Inari said. "I think I'll just rest for now."

Tsukune was surprised to see Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore all give Inari gently hugs. Ruby shared a hug with her as well, before helping her get settled and pulling the curtain. Tsukune settled himself back into his bed. He knew that Inari didn't want to tell him something, and his girlfriends were supporting her so they probably knew what it was. He cared enough for Inari that he would respect her choice. Even so, Tsukune knew that if the other women in his life were being supportive of Inari, and upset about something, it had to be something bad.

XxxxxX

Tsukune was released from the hospital later that morning. He promised Inari that he would visit her every day until she was released as well. Inari sent him off with a wave and a brave smile. Once he and the others were gone Inari turned her attention to the corsage on the bedside table. She wished that Tsukune could have stayed with her longer, and looked forward to seeing him when he visited, but first she needed some time alone. She had insisted that he go ahead and leave when the nurse said that he was free to go, because Inari wanted the privacy to consider her situation, and to have a good cry.

XxxxxxX

Mizore felt cold inside. She sat on her bed, hugging a pillow, as she tried to deal with her sense of fear. What had happened to Inari had filled Mizore with a feeling of dread and she was having a hard time getting over it.

Mizore was willing to die for Tsukune. She had decided to dedicate her life to him, but what had happened to Inari was something Mizore had never considered. The idea of losing the ability to have children, of ever being a mother of Tsukune's children rattled her. It would be a fate worse than death. The fear was so great that it made Mizore question herself.

Mizore thought about the secret she kept under her bed. She thought about her love for Tsukune and her duty to her people. The fear she was feeling made Mizore think that it might be time for her to make a hard decision. As troubled thoughts tumbled through her mind, Mizore hugged her pillow and quietly cried.


	202. Calculated Commitment

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 202

Inari was having a hard time with her emotions. She had never seriously thought about having children, but now that would never even be an option for her. It was Tsukune's blood that had poisoned her body, making the damage bad enough to require the surgery she had undergone. She knew that if Tsukune found out about it, his kind nature and caring heart would make him feel responsible. A small part of her wanted to use that knowledge to get close to him. To make him "take responsibility." Of course if she could never get pregnant, she would be the perfect lover.

While her more selfish thoughts whispered in the back of her mind, other feelings kept coming. Not the least of which was the joy she felt when Tsukune showed that he cared about her. After she had been left alone, and had let her frustrations out with a good cry, Inari turned her attention to the corsage that Tsukune had given her. The spray of tiny white flowers had so excited Inari that she had almost been afraid of them. She had not wanted to appear as if she was being critical by studying the corsage, and she didn't want to discover that it wasn't meant for her by discovering something off about it, so until she was left alone in the hospital with little to do, Inari had not studied it closely. When she finally did, she discovered the tiny pink rosebud hiding in the spray of rice flowers. As she looked at that rosebud, and thought about Tsukune, Inari felt happy all over again.

Inari was enduring her supper of miso soup, and that was it, when she was surprised to have a visitor. Somebody knocked politely at the door and Inari called them in. Her friend, and fellow Student Police lieutenant, Tama entered.

"Inari," Tama said. "How are you feeling?"

"I will be alright," Inari said. "I'm just sore. How are you doing?"

"We were so worried about you," Tama said. "Everything happened so fast. The captain was carrying you out before most of us even realized that there had been a problem."

"I heard," Inari nodded as Tama pulled up a chair.

"Well," Tama gave her friend a small smile. "I guess you're officially in the harem now."

"What do you mean?" Inari said.

"Didn't our captain try to protect you and then bring you here when he saw you were hurt?" Tama asked.

"It wasn't like that," Inari shook her head.

"No?" Tama was surprised.

"No. I was the one being attacked," Tsukune said as he entered through the open door, making both of the young women jump a little. He was dressed in casual slacks and a polo shirt and was carrying a book.

"Ow," Inari moaned softly.

"Inari got hurt because she was too close to me," Tsukune continued. "And I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright," Inari said quickly. "I'm just glad that you're alright."

"Still..." Tsukune started.

"But what are you doing back here?" Inari asked. She didn't want him getting depressed or trying to push her away for her own good.

"I told you I would visit," Tsukune said.

"But it's only been... what... eight hours?" Inari questioned.

"I thought you might want something to do," Tsukune held out the book to her.

"Thank you," Inari said as she accepted the book. She looked at it quickly. "A manga?"

"It took me a while to track it down," Tsukune said. "It was put together by the Doujin Club here at school. I thought you might want something to take your mind off of jello and miso soup."

"Thank you, Tsukune," Inari smiled. She wasn't much of a manga fan, but she was glad that Tsukune was thinking of her.

"Get well soon," Tsukune said. He turned a little towards Tama. "And you have a good weekend too."

"Yes sir," Tama answered without thinking.

The two young women watched Tsukune leave. For somebody with such a large reputation and so much power, he was able to just come and go quietly. It was kind of strange to see him being so normal and casual. Finally the young women turned back to each other.

"I guess you're in," Tama said.

"Huh?" Inari blinked.

"He just visited you in the hospital to bring you a gift," Tama said. "Who else but a boyfriend would do that?"

"A friend," Inari countered. "A coworker. A supervisor."

"Sure..." Tama drawled. "He went out of his way to get you something, ditched all the other women that hang around him, and came here to tell you to get well soon."

"So?" Inari demanded, hoping that she wasn't blushing.

"Imagine what would have happened if I hadn't been here," Tama said. "It would have just been the two of you alone."

Inari gasped as her eyes went wide.

"I bet he would have given you a little more than a manga, if I hadn't been around," Tama teased.

"Oh my god," Inair burst out laughing. "Get out... Go away and don't come back... Ow... ow ow ow..." Inari tried to stop laughing as pains shot through her middle.

XxxxxX

"Are you sure you're alright?" Moka asked Tsukune again. She was cuddled up with him in bed, slowly tracing her finger over his new scar.

"Yes," Tsukune reassured her as he ran his fingers through her silver hair.

"That's good," Moka said. "But it is a shame that the dance was spoiled."

"I agree," Tsukune replied. "But we still have Aiko's ball to attend next month."

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" Moka asked. "You have had some bad luck with dances this year."

"I'll take the chance if it means that I get to go dancing with you," Tsukune said.

"Oh?" Moka said as she shifted her position to look in to his face. "Do you really love me so much that you'll risk getting injured just to dance with me?"

"Yes I do," Tsukune said firmly. "And yes I would."

Moka gave Tsukune a seductive smile and positioned herself over him. She straddled his thighs and but her hands on his chest. She could feel the beating of his heart and smell the evidence of their earlier passion.

"You know Tsukune," Moka said as she leaned forward. "Sometimes you say something so sweet that I just want to drag you off and keep you all to myself."

"That doesn't sound bad at all," Tsukune smiled. "But then I wouldn't be able to meet my responsibilities. If that happened, then I could never prove myself worthy enough to be with you."

"You..." Moka grumbled.

"But if I am out trying to be responsible," Tsukune continued. "You know the others will want some of my time as well."

"Tsukune..." Moka warned.

"And if things go well, people like Aiko will be my clients some day," Tsukune went on. "And you know something?"

"What?" Moka asked.

"I'm going to keep on talking," Tsukune grinned. "Until you kiss me to shut me umphh..."

Moka cut him off with a kiss.

XxxxxxxX

A strange tension filled the air Monday. It was the last week of school and the excitement of graduation was mingled with the anxiousness of worrying about what was to come. For the undecided, the week was going to be about aptitude tests and career planning. For many there was the tense wait for final grades to be posted. And then there was the sense of impending loss. For many of the students had lived in some form of isolation before attending Youkai Academy. It was only at the school that they had been free to connect and share with others. Leaving school meant going out to the human world for a life of being carefully hidden in plane sight.

The Newspaper Club was not exempt from the mixed emotions filling the air. Kokoa had another year to go, and she knew that she was going to be facing it without her sister. As much as the younger vampire hated to admit it, she liked spending time with the others. While she had her own friends in her own year, it would not be the same once the rest of the club graduated. Yukari, the youngest member of the group was looking forward to moving on with her education, but was sad to know that her close circle of friends would be breaking up. All jokes and teasing aside, she really did love Tsukune and Moka, as well as Kurumu, Mizore, and Kokoa. They were all like family to her.

The rest of the Newspaper Club also had their issues to worry over. Moka was not looking forward to going to a different university than Tsukune any more than Kurumu wanted to be away from him. Tsukune was still trying to decide where and how he was going to live while attending university with Ruby and the Me sisters to look after. Mizore knew what she was going to be doing after graduation, and where she would be living. Her anxiousness came from the idea of being away from Tsukune, and that small little fear in the back of her mind that once she was away from him he would never be with her again.

By the end of the school day the tension for some had lifted. It was clear that for the last few days that attending classes was just a formality. For the immediate future, there were no real expectations placed on the third year students. For the lower years there was still some pressure, because they were not soon to be done with school. For Kokoa, she was wondering how she was going to find new members to keep the Newspaper Club going.

Kokoa wasn't alone in her worry. As Tsukune left school at the end of the day some clubs already had people at the gate trying to recruit first and second year students. So far it was just a few sign boards, but Tsukune knew it would escalate in numbers and strategies. It always did.

"Can I talk with you?" Mizore said in a soft voice to Moka while Kurumu and Yukari bickered.

"Is it important?" Moka asked in the same low voice, meaning did they need to talk without Tsukune hearing."

Mizore just gave a quick nod. Moka nodded back. They would find an excuse to have a private conversation.

The freedom for a private conversation came quickly. Tsukune announced that after he had a chance to change clothes, he was going to the hospital to visit Inari. Kurumu pouted about his decision, but Moka and Mizore took advantage of the opportunity.

For privacy they went to Mizore's house. Her housemate was not dating one of Tsukune's close friends, so anything she might overhear would be safe. Even so, Mizore served Moka tea in her bedroom.

It was Moka's first time in Mizore's room. It was cool, naturally enough for the home of a snow maiden. Moka was a little surprised at first when she saw the small ice sculpture in the corner on a tall pedestal. The ice sculpture was of a couple. The man was a perfect miniature of Tsukune, while the woman was blocky and simple. It took a moment for Moka to recognize the copy of Tsukune's little snow sculpture that he had made during the winter break.

"Moka," Mizore said as she passed the other woman a cup of tea. "I will be going home after graduation."

"Yes," Moka nodded, a little puzzled by the other woman's declaration. "We all will be, at least for a while."

"I will be staying home," Mizore said. "I will make a home for myself and my family in the village."

"Family?" Moka asked. "You don't expect Tsukune to move in with you, do you?"

"No," Mizore said with a sigh. "But I will make sure that my home, our home will always be ready for when he may come and see us."

"Our? Us?" Moka questioned.

"Moka, you know that my people have a problem," Mizore explained. "How we are few in numbers and growing fewer every year."

"Yes," Moka nodded.

"After what happened to Inari," Mizore said with emotions showing on her face. Pain and fear clear in her eyes. "For the sake of my people, I realized that it is time for me to go home and do my duty."

"But what about Tsukune?" Moka asked. "I thought..."

"I want to have Tsukune's childen," Mizore said with resolve. She set her tea aside as she continued talking, and reached for something under her bed. "I know that you and he intend to marry. I thought that I could wait until after you and Tsukune were expecting your first child before I would work on having my first baby, but after what happened to Inari... After what could have happened to any of us so many times, I realized that I can't wait." She pulled a small wood box from under the bed.

"I know that what happened was..." Moka said, feeling a little uncomfortable herself at the memory of what had happened at the dance. "But why are you telling me all this?"

"I want you to understand the reasons for my decisions," Mizore said. "I am going to do this no mater what, for myself, for my people, and for Tsukune. Moka, I will be Tsukune's Winter Wife, a mistress and concubine. My children will not be rivals to yours, when you and Tsukune someday marry. Your children will be his legitimate heirs. I am telling you this because you are my friend, and I don't want to hurt you. I am going to go home to start my family, but I would like your blessing, as my friend."

"I think I understand your feelings," Moka said slowly. "And I don't want to lose you as my friend, but are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Mizore said firmly.

"You made a promise to me once," Moka reminded her. "If you do this, I will hold you and your children to your oath. You child will be older than mine. Will I be able to trust her to help look after my child? Will your family be willing to support mine?"

"Yes," Mizore said. "If I have your blessing."

"You do," Moka said with a relieved smile. "I know that you want the same thing as I do, and that you are settling for less than that. How I can I refuse."

"Thank you Moka," Mizore said with a relieved smile of her own.

"But if you are going home after graduation," Moka pointed out. "Will you have the time to... To... Well if you are going to have Tsukune's child you have to be with Tsukune, but is your body at the right time this week?"

"It doesn't have to be," Mizore said. "That is what this is for." She held up the box. "This is the reward I was granted last year. This gave me time so that I did not have to fear being unable to wait for Tsukune. With this, and with Tsukune's help, I can have his children whenever I am ready."

"But will Tsukune help you?" Moka asked.

"He already has," Mizore said with a slightly guilty smile. "He and I are already lovers. He has already given me what I need. I was just waiting because I did not want to make him feel trapped or pressured."

"I see," Moka said. She took a sip of tea and looked at the box in Mozore's hands. As she did, a jealous urge came over her to destroy the box. To crush Mizore's or any woman's hope of sharing even a piece of her Tsukune. Moka held her urges in check. Tsukune would not approve of such selfish and hurtful acts.

In truth, Moka would rather that Mizore have Tsukune's baby now, just in case anything ever when wrong before she could give him a child. There was a sense of comfort that came from the idea of some part of Tsukune could continue in the world even if he was ever lost. It was a small, cold comfort, but Moka would take it.

"Well I guess I should congratulate you," Moka said. "But that should wait until you're... For now, I wish you the best."

"Thank you," Mizore said with a relieved sigh.


	203. Reviewing Resources

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 203

Inari found herself watching the clock anxiously. Monday was turning out to be a test of her endurance. She was waiting for Tsukune to come and see her, and was hoping they would get some time alone. All day long she tried to keep herself distracted. She was walking the halls whenever she wasn't reading or napping. The manga that Tsukune had given her had caught her interest. She still wasn't a manga fan, but the one from the Doujin Club turned out to be about Tsukune and the Student Police.

The manga was kind of strange for Inari to be reading. She wondered if Tsukune had ever bothered to read it himself. The lead character was an aspiring detective in charge of his school's student police club. While he was not the biggest or the strongest, he was an expert fighter, carried a magical staff, and had a magic power that let him see a person's true form and feelings, so when he used it he could see through every lie. Most of the stories involved the lead character solving petty crimes on campus, like locker robbing and people stealing and selling homework. There were some fight scenes between the hero and assorted bullies. What really caught Inari's attention was the romantic sub-plot.

Inari had no trouble finding the character modeled after herself. The woman was drawn with fox ears and tail, bigger breasts than Inari would ever want to have, and cute glasses. Tama's character was clearly a catgirl, with traits taken from a Siamese. The pair of them were portrayed as cute assistants who helped to investigate crimes on campus. The panel that Inari liked best was after a case of stopping a bully from a rival school. It showed the hero (Tsukune) sitting in an office chair, with one assistant (Tama) posing sexily on the desk with a teapot, while the other (Inari) was cuddled in his lap holding the tea cup for him.

Inari wondered if Tsukune had read the manga. If he had not, then he would not know about the romantic parts. He would not know that the two lead characters were a couple, with a catgirl playing an alternate love interest. On the other hand, if he had read the manga, then him giving it to her could have a whole other context. If he knew about the romantic sub-plot, then giving it to her to read could be the same as saying he was interested in having a romance with her.

All day long Inari was wondering if Tsukune had read the manga. She wanted to ask him. She wanted to know if he saw her in a romantic way at all. She hoped that Tsukune would say something to let her know so she wouldn't have to ask. Her questions overshadowed everything else that happened over the day. She was already back on solid foods. Her pain was manageable. The doctor even had her try her shape changing ability. The pain remained, and even in her fully transformed form the scars had remained. There was no way to regain what was lost, but at least she was still able to be herself. The doctor planned to discharge her Tuesday, if all went well, but as happy as Inari was to hear that, she still could not stop wondering if Tsukune had read the manga he had given her.

Inari watched the clock count down to the end of the school day. Tsukune would be coming to see her. He might not be coming alone, but he would come. He might still be in uniform, but he would be there. Inari did her best to look healthy and in good spirits without any makeup, or anything more flattering than hospital pajamas to wear.

"Miss Sansai," Nurse May called out as she entered.

"Yes," Inari answered and tried not to flinch. School would let out in fifteen minutes and she was afraid that the nurse was going to announce some test or something that would spoil her time with Tsukune.

"I just wanted to check up on you," May said. She was holding a clipboard close to her chest as she approached. "I wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"I'm doing fine, thank you," Inari said.

"That's good," May smiled. "You know that Mr. Aono has quite the following among the staff."

"Really?" Inari asked, wondering where the nurse was going with the conversation. There was a twinge of fear that there was another rival she would have to contend with.

"Yes," May nodded. "He is kind of a romantic hero figure after all."

"Yes," Inari agreed with a smile, still wondering what the nurse was up to.

"Well we can't really do anything for him when he isn't a patient," May continued. "But we would like him, and all of his friends to know that he is well liked and respected." From behind her clipboard she pulled out a small plastic purse. "If anybody asks, one of your friends from school dropped this off." She put the purse on the bedside table. "I have to see to my other patients. You have a good afternoon."

"Thank you," Inari said. "You too."

Inari waited until the nurse was out of the door, almost, before picking up the purse and investigating its contents. Inari let out a happy cheer. It wasn't much, but the purse was a makeup kit.

Xx

Out in the hall, Nurse May smiled as she listened to the happy young woman discover the contents of the kit. Once in a while it was rewarding to do a little extra for her patients. It was also nice to know that the oh so romantic and dangerous Aono Tsukune would be safely away from the school and May's little sister soon.

XxxxxxX

When Tsukune finally arrived, Inari was sitting up in bed, acting like a model patient. Her hair was brushed. She had a light layer of makeup, which made her feel better and more confident to face him. She had been flipping through the manga when Tsukune knocked at the open door.

"Tsukune," Inari greeted him with a smile. "Come in. I'm glad to see you."

"Good afternoon," Tsukune said with a warm smile. "You are looking better today. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling really good," Inari said. "The doctor says I should be released sometime tomorrow."

"That's good," Tsukune said. "I know how frustrating it can be stuck in the hospital. They've always taken good care of me, well except for one time, but I can never really relax and there is so little that I can do."

"You're right," Inari said. She picked out her next words carefully. "I'm glad you gave me this manga. It helped to have a little distraction. I don't usually read mangas, but I think I can see why you would like this one."

"Yeah," Tsukune drawled. He gave Inari an embarrassed smile and scratched at the back of his head. "I haven't actually read it yet. I mean, I kind of heard that it was about me and the Student Police, so I wanted to read it, but at the same time I was worried that it might be..."

"Oh," Inari felt disappointed. "Well there are some parts that I liked. If you want to read it some time, I'm sure you'll like it too."

"I'll try after graduation," Tsukune said as he pulled up a chair to the side of her bed. "But there is still a lot to do between now and then."

"I see," Inari said, still feeling a little let down.

"I hope you are all healed by graduation," Tsukune said. "I don't want you pushing yourself."

"I'll be fine," Inari insisted. "But I will have to be careful when I pack my things. No heavy lifting for a while."

"Well if you need any help..." Tsukune started to say.

"Oh don't worry," Inari said. "I know how many favors you owe me still. I figure having you help me with the heavy lifting can be one of them."

"I was going to say..." Tsukune started again.

"It's not like you have to do any packing," Inari cut him off again. "You have servants to do it all for you."

"I also have a lot more to pack because of them," Tsukune said. "And I still don't know what to do with them after graduation."

"Well," Inair said in forced casual tone. "It will be a little crowded, but they can live with us. It won't be so bad if they are taking care of all the housework. We will probably have to settle for an older place to have a little more room."

"Us?" Tsukune blinked. "We?"

"It was just a though," Inari blushed.

"I'll save it as a back-up emergency back-up plan," Tsukune said in a flat voice with a matching expression on his face.

"Alright," Inari mumbled with a small pout.

"I did think about that before though," Tsukune admitted.

"Really?" Inari perked up.

"Well," Tsukune explained. "I am going to have to live somewhere. I can have Ruby stay with my mother. Ruby wouldn't mind, and my mother would be happy, but I don't know how long that would work out. The Me sisters are going to be a real problem. They are not Japanese, and there is no record of them, so they can't work. I thought about asking Moka to take care of them, essentially giving them to her, but that just doesn't feel right."

"You should ask them for ideas," Inari suggested.

"Yeah," Tsukune nodded with a sigh. "I've been trying to avoid them when I could. I guess that was kind of wrong of me too."

"I'm sure you'll work something out for them," Inari said.

"Thank you for saying so," Tsukune said with a weak smile.

The conversation wandered into how the school day had gone. Small talk was traded back and forth for a while. Finally it was time for Tsukune to leave. As he was standing and getting ready to say goodnight, Inari held her arms out for a hug.

"Get some rest," Tsukune said as he hugged her. "And I will see you again soon."

"I will," Inari promised. "And thank you."

Tsukune left and Inari allowed herself to smile. Tsukune had been polite and caring, and had not hesitated to hug her. Maybe, just maybe, Inari thought, Tama could be right. Maybe that place in the harem was closer than she thought.

XxxxxxxX

As he returned to the village Tsukune thought about what Inari had said. He realized that he had, in truth, been doing Ruby and the Me sisters an injustice. He had only been thinking about what they were going to cost him. He had been thinking of them as liabilities, as responsibilities, and not as individuals. He should at the very least talk with them to let them know what the problem was, so even if they couldn't help come up with a solution, they would not be caught off guard. Tsukune resolved to talk with them as soon as he had an opportunity.

That soonest opportunity presented itself when he returned to the manor. Ruby met Tsukune and welcomed him home. She informed him the supper would be ready in a few minutes and asked if he wanted to take it in the kitchen. Her question told Tsukune that he had no guests waiting for him. He decided that it was best to take the opportunity that he had been handed.

"Ruby," Tsukune said. "Have Midori and Kurai had their dinner yet?"

"No master," Ruby answered.

"Then would you please ask them to join us for supper," Tsukune said. "I would like to talk to all of you about something."

"Yes master," Ruby said.

Tsukune washed up before going to the kitchen. He arrived in time to see one of the Me sisters still setting the table while the other was pouring hot water into a tea pot. Ruby was putting the finishing touches on the food and giving the other two quick little directions. Tsukune sat at the table and watched. While the Me sister didn't say much, their body language showed that they were following directions out of more than just a sense of obedience.

"Alright," Ruby said as she put the last serving plate on the table. "Have a seat."

Midori and Kurai both bobbed their heads in small nods to Ruby before sitting down on ether side of her.

Tsukune noticed that the Me sisters were both smaller than Ruby, and looked almost childish. Ruby had them dressed in simple blouses and dresses of the same shade of dusky blue with a little white lace at the cuffs and collars. Her own outfit was a more suggestively mature version, with a black bodice, exposed cleavage, short sleeves, and a shorter hem line. With them all sitting around the table together Tsukune gave a small chuckle.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"I was just thinking," Tsukune said. He gestured to the three women that served him. "You make a nice set, but seeing you together is almost like watching a mother and her daughters."

"Oh," Ruby's eyes went wide for a moment.

"It kind of makes this a family dinner," Tsukune said as he started to serve himself. "Which is kind of appropriate."

"Really?" Ruby's voice trembled a little. The idea of being a part of a family always touched her heart and stirred her emotions. The image of sitting down to supper with Tsukune and their two daughters, as superficial as it was, was making her heart ache in a strange way.

"I have been trying to think about what I am going to do after graduation," Tsukune explained. "Ruby, when it was just you and I, I expected that we would get a small apartment together while I attended university and worked, or even moved back home. Even if it meant that I had to commute, it wouldn't be too much of a problem with Hiru. I know my mother would love to have you around, Ruby."

"That would be nice," Ruby agreed carefully.

"But I don't see how ether of those plans would work any more," Tsukune said.

Tsukune explained the situation as he saw it to his three servants whey they all ate supper. Tsukune explained the legal and financial limits as he understood them. He offered the pros and cons of the ideas he had thought up and felt he had to discard. Sending Ruby to live with his mother while Tsukune lived with the Me sisters was an idea that earned him a dark and hurt look from Ruby. Suggesting anything that sent the Me sisters away from his immediate household gave them fearful expressions.

"So," Tsukune said with a sigh at last. "Because you are all a part of my life now, I wanted to let you know what's in front of us. I wanted to let you know what we will need to deal with, and see if maybe you had any suggestions."

"Please excuse me," Midori said. She got up and hurried from the kitchen.

"Master," Ruby said. "You know that I am more than willing to work to help support us if there were a need."

"Master," Kurai spoke up. "I think you are not considering all of your available choices."

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

"When Midori and I entered your service," Kurai said. "All that we are and all that we had became yours."

"That is true," Ruby said. "When I swore myself to you, Master, all that was mine became yours as well."

"I'm not..." Tsukune blinked. "I'm missing something here aren't I."

"Master," Ruby said. "When my... When I lost my parents, all that they had passed to me. When my old master took me in, my old master made sure my parents' estate was taken care of. When my old master... When you defeated my old master, all that she had, as her last apprentice, her last follower, also became mine. When I swore myself to you, when I became your slave, my parents' legacy, and that of my old master, all became yours."

"Ruby..." Tsukune didn't know what to say. He knew that he was the closest thing to family that she had, but the idea that whatever her parents may have left her becoming his... Tsukune was having trouble wrapping his mind around it.

"Master," Midori sad as she returned to the kitchen. She was breathing hard, having run to complete whatever task she had gone off on. "This is for you," She held out an envelope to him.

"Umm..." Tsukune looked at the envelope, recognizing it from the day he first met the Me sister. "Isn't that..?"

"Yes master," Midori said. "It is what our lady wanted to give you. When she gave us into your service, this also became yours."

"Um..." Tsukune eyed the envelope.

"You should at least see what it is," Ruby prompted.

"Than you," Tsukune said. He took the envelop from Midori. As she sat down, Tsukune investigated the contents of the envelope. He discovered a set of legal looking forms and a letter.

"_Aono Tsukune, I congratulate you,"_ The letter began. _"That you are reading this means you have passed my three tests. You have proven that you can act with courage, commitment, and honor. It will be with pride, that in the future, that I will be able to claim to have had a hand in helping you in your climb to power. It is as I will have said to you. I have purchased in you name a piece of property that can help you in your ambition to help bring the mundane and the exceptional people closer together._

_ "I hope that you do not think too poorly of me after our encounter,"_ The letter continued. _ "I have seen many people make claims of noble sounding intentions while harboring darker goals, or while lacking the commitment to follow through on their promises, both of which can cause a great deal of harm to all around them. I would rather see a few lose their lives quickly than to see many face prolonged suffering because of a lack of conviction or an abundance of greed."_

_ "I wish you the best as you work to a better future,"_

_ "With affection and respect,"_

_ "Lady Kuroi Sora"_

Tsukune looked at the legal forms and saw that it was a copy of a deed with a description of the property. It included information of an attorney that was managing the property until Tsukune could take control of it. Tsukune took in the information that was in front of him, and then thought about what Ruby had just told him. Slowly he put it all together. He looked around the table at his servants and blinked.

"I'm rich," Tsukune said in a soft, stunned voice.

He handed the contents of the envelope over to Ruby. She read through them quickly, gasping in surprise. She looked back up at Tsukune.

"I'm rich," Tsukune said again. He blinked a few times. "Um... I guess I should call the attorney tomorrow. Then I will have to see the property." Tsukune was still talking in a soft voice. His eyes were unfocused as his mind raced. A part of him was considering all the responsibilities he had to accept. Another part was trying to think of how he could use everything he had just gained to help with his career, and his living needs, and his plans for the future. Behind it all, a small voice in the back of his mind kept repeating the same thing over and over again. _"I'm rich."_

_XxxxxXxxxXxxxX  
_

_XxXxxXxX  
_

_XxX  
_

__Thank you all for the reviews and feedback, please keep them coming.

Honestly, I am not dragging this out to reach a million words. I do have an ending planned, and it is in sight. Wild speculation and random guessing is allowed.

Have fun and happy reading.


	204. Limiting Legalities

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 204

Eric James Sat in his office doing what he did the most, he was thinking about ways to abuse his position. Half a lifetime ago he had been an attorney that practiced business law, and had specialized in international businesses and trade. Back then he had been tall, with a rich voice and an eloquent way with words. He had made a huge pile of money when Japanese imports had boomed on the American automobile market. He negotiated contracts for large fees that frequently included shares in different companies. He made rich connections that he went drinking with often. When the United States started exporting personal computers, Eric James made another fortune, more contacts, and found more rich people to drink with. Eventually, after his third trophy wife had decided she didn't want to put up with his smoking and drinking any more, Erik James moved his fortunes and himself to Japan. He had learned the language well enough, and had started out teaching English to young law students until he was ready to practice law locally.

Half a lifetime later, Eric James was still practicing law. He didn't make anywhere near the kind of money he used to, but he had no need to. He had no children to worry about and no close family. He already had more money than he could spend in what remained of his life. Mostly he still practiced law because it gave him an excuse to keep his office open. His current office was staffed with a receptionist, two paralegals, and a personal assistant. All four were cute young women just starting their careers in law. All four wore tight blouses and short skirts, just shy of good taste. Eric James insisted that they display themselves in such a way, so long as he wasn't meeting with a female client. When he did, he would give his office staff a long lunch break, a cash bonus, and shoo them out for a couple of hours. His office staff turned over quickly. Young women would be attracted by the pay he offered, and the experience he was willing to share. Usually in less than a year they would be looking for a new job to get away from his cold hands, his jaundiced skin, and his leering eyes.

Eric James was sitting in his office watching his staff, and thinking of how he was going to harass his new assistant. She had only been working for him for a month and a half, but the girl was smart. She could multitask, spoke good English, and wanted to put herself through law school. Eric was just a little frustrated that, while she had adapted to the office dress code, she had not learned the importance of bending at the waist in her short skirt.

The old attorney was distracted from his musing when the receptionist called to announce the arrival of his late afternoon appointment. He gave a sigh over the distraction and hoped the meeting would be brief. It was already late enough in the day that Eric was thinking about having a few drinks. If he could get the appointment over with, he could have his assistant pour him something. He wondered if she could be talked into a few drinks as well, and maybe things could get interesting after that...

The couple that walked into his office was not what Eric had expected. The young man had the same look haunting his eyes that spoke of a business man with a few too many responsibilities and never enough time. The woman had all the confidence Eric expected in a career personal assistant, but it was mixed with the same watchfulness he had seen in the wives of successful men when she saw the women working in the office.

XxxX

Tsukune tried to think reassuring thoughts. During his lunch break, he had called he attorney that Lady Kuroi Sora had retained to manage the property she had given him. Right after school he had hurried to change clothes, and then he and Ruby had taken Hiru to go and see this Eric James.

Tsukune's uncertainties were not lessened by the office he visited. It seemed to be a respectable sized space, but it was arranged in a strange way that left a lot of it unused. An example of the strangeness was the way that shelves were only up high or down low. The space in between was left open, with prints of historical art decorating the walls.

The man Tsukune had made an appointment with did not have the kind of appearance that eased worries ether. The man was tall, with yellow skin, wispy gray hair, and sunken eyes. The man looked almost like some sort of ghoul. He was so thin that he resembled a skeleton. Out of reflex, Tsukune found himself trying to detect the attorney's youki.

"You must be Mr Aono Tsukune," Eric James welcomed his visitors. He gave the young woman an appreciative look. "And you are?"

"She's with me," Tsukune said. He didn't like the hungry way the man seemed to be looking at her. He pulled off his riding jacket and passed it to Ruby in a negligent sort of way. He wanted to make it clear that she was there for him and him alone.

"I see," Eric said with a small nod. The young man seemed to like having his own assistant for personal enjoyment also. "Please have a seat," He gestured to one of the two chairs in front of his desk. "Can I offer you anything?"

"No thank you," Tsukune said. He pulled one of the chairs a little closer to the desk before sitting down. "I am sure you have a lot of responsibilities of your own, so I won't take up more of your time than I have to."

"Thank you," Eric said. He noticed the way the young woman had remained standing. "To business then. You came about the property. I take it then that you wish to take control of it then?"

"That's right," Tsukune said. "I'll be graduating soon, and I am going to need a new place to live anyway."

"I think you will be happy with the property," Eric said, reaching for the folder he had made ready for the meeting. "And it will be an appropriate step up now that you're finishing college."

"Actually I will be starting university in the fall," Tsukune said.

Erick James, Attorney at Law, blinked in surprise. The young man in front of him, who's personal presence was of somebody used to being in charge and being listened to, was only a high school graduate. The property he was about to hand over to the young man was the kind of place that many people would spend an entire lifetime to own, and usually not succeed.

"I see," Eric said at last. He opened the folder and pulled out a document and a set of keys. "If I can have your stamp and signature. This form says that you assume full responsibility for the property."

"You said full responsibility," Tsukune observed. "But you didn't say full control." He picked up the document and started reading it. It was worded in a complicated way, but Tsukune felt a distrust for the man on the other side of the desk, so he wanted to be careful before he signed anything.

Eric James watched the young man as he looked over the document. The longer Tsukune examined what he was holding the more nervous Eric felt. The document was legal, if they both signed it, but the longer he waited, the more Mr. James doubted the young Mr. Aono would agree.

It took Tsukune twenty minutes to finish his study of the contract. He had read it over carefully and looked at each of its sections. There was no doubt that the document was a contract and not just a transfer of control. He slowly put the document back down on the desk.

"Mr. James," Tsukune said in a firm voice. "Maybe we are misunderstanding each other." He held out a hand over his shoulder. "I have a copy of the deed." Ruby quickly produced the letter from Lady Kuroi Sora, pulled out the copy Tsukune was talking about, and placed it in his hand. "The deed lists me as sole owner of the property. When I look at this copy, I can see the seal that says that this is a certified copy." He placed the copy of the deed on the desk beside the contract. "Your document mentions percentages and money."

"It is a standard contract," Eric said. "If I am going to be helping to manage the property for you, remaining on retainer to help advise you, there is a small incentive built in to cover my services and to make sure I have an interest in giving you the best return on your investment."

"Mr. James," Tsukune almost growled. "I don't think you understand what I am here to do. I am not interested in having you manage the property. Your involvement in this is over."

"Mr. Aono," Eric James gave Tsukune a hurt look. "If that is what you want, then that is how it will be. But tell me, do you have any knowledge of managing an income property? Do you understand the laws and codes involved in renting apartments and maintaining a building?"

"No," Tsukune said. "But if I can learn enough about criminal law to be a police officer and supervise others while still in school, then I should be able to learn how to manage a property."

Mr. James was starting to dislike the young man. He sounded too confident. It reminded Eric of bullies he had known back when he had been just a skinny teen. He decided that he was going to do Mr. Aono a favor and shake him up a little. He casually reached over and did a double-tap of a button on his phone.

"Mr. Aono," Eric said. "I am sure you can learn to manage your property, in time. However," He double-tapped the button again without missing a beat in his words. "I would be negligent if I let you take on all the liabilities at one time. There are contract laws and housing regulations that, if you do not follow them closely, will subject you to fines, and leave you vulnerable to lawsuits. An example of this..."

Eric James knew that words were his best tool. He could use them to build a fortress with which he could defend is actions. They were the weapon he knew he could use to wear down opposition. He also knew that sometimes a good distraction to brake somebody's concentration was the best way to throw them off their guard. His signal of double-tapping on the phone had told his personal assistant what to do while he was talking. While he was telling a story about minor law suits destroying a major company, his assistant entered the office.

The woman was dressed, barely, in accordance with her employer's wishes. In her hands was a tray of prearranged props. On the tray was a tall glass, a pitcher of ice water, and a medicine cup with a handful of vitamins.

"Mr. James," The assistant said as she entered the office. She moved with an almost-strut. Her short steps made her hips sway "It is time for your medicines."

Eric James made a casual gesture and continued talking. He was using words to paint an image of a thousand law suits waiting in the shadows to take everything Aono Tsukune cared about and rip it all apart. His assistant moved to his desk, positioning herself to be in Tsukune's field of vision. She set the tray on the edge of the desk. From the try she lifted the medicine cup and bent forward at the waist to place it in easy reach for her boss, giving the young man a view of her thighs all the way up to the top of her stockings, and even a peek at her skimpy white panties. Next she lifted the glass from the tray, again bending forward, to place it close to her boss as well. For the final touch, she lifted the pitcher and bent forward to fill the glass. When the glass was mostly full, and the pitcher had almost nothing but ice in it, she stood back up and went to place the pitcher back on the try.

It was a carefully planned and practiced move. The tray hung off the edge of the desk. When she had set it down, all the weight had been on the side of the try over the desk. When she went to return the pitcher to the tray, she aimed for the side that hung out over the floor. When the tray and pitcher started to tip, the assistant responded flawlessly.

"Oh no!" She gasped as she reached for the falling pitcher to 'save' it. She caught it with a practiced move that launched wet ice cubes into the young man's lap, before jerking it up in such a way to get the front of her own blouse wet. Ice landed in her cleavage. "Eeeeek."

"Terry," Eric pretended to take notice of his assistant at last. "Be careful."

"I am so sorry Mr. James," She said as she set the pitcher safely back on the desk. She turned to face Tsukune. "I am so sorry Mr. Aono." She offered a deep bow, spilling the ice from her wet cleavage for him to see. "Oh, I have to clean this up." She knelt in front of Tsukune, continuing to display her cleavage as she started to pick up ice from the office carpet and drop it on the try.

Tsukune's distrust and dislike for Mr. James deepened. Tsukune had been in too many fights to have taken his attention off of his opponent just because somebody else had entered the area. When the 'accident' happened, the old man had not even flinched. It was clear that the whole thing had been planned.

"Let me get that," The assistant said as she started to reach for the ice in Tsukune's lap.

"No," Tsukune said. He waved the young woman away without taking his eyes off the old man. "My servant will take care of me."

"Yes Master," Ruby said perfectly on cue.

The exchange between Tsukune and Ruby was flawless. The happy smile she had on her face as she knelt in front of him was something Eric James had only ever seen from his ex-wives when he had handed them a large settlement check. The idea that the young Mr. Aono had such a relationship with his companion was a shock.

Tsukune saw the old man flinch, and a small smirk curled the corners of his mouth. Eric James saw the young man's eyes on him, and saw his lips twitch. The old attorney felt his insides clench. He realized that he couldn't win.

"If you insist on going it on your own," Eric surrendered with a small sigh. "I cannot stop you." He pulled a different form from the folder on the desk. "Just sign this. If you change your mind later, we can negotiate something then."

Tsukune reviewed the new document. It was clear and concise. It simple stated that Eric James was releasing all interest, control, and liability in the property, and that Tsukune would be sole owner with all rights, responsibilities, and control.

"Thank you," Tsukune said drily.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Tsukune decided that he liked the building. It was a newer building on the edge of an old district. There were more modern buildings in the same neighborhood, but more that were much older. The structure was built like a set of steps. The parking area was two levels, with one under ground. Half of the first floor was commercial units, and the basement under them used for storage units. The second floor, set back from the street as one step, was all apartment units. The ones on the front side of the building were three room units, with one room being the living room, dinning room, and kitchen, with patios over the commercial units below. The back side units were a mix of single room and two room apartments with tiny balcoonies. Stepped back again was the third floor with two three-bedroom apartments and a single two room unit next to the elevator shaft and the stairs.

Tsukune thought that there was a lot to like about the building. One of the commercial units was a laundromat. Another was a convenience store. The patios created by the stepping back stories had planters along the edges where hedges could be planted to add some green life to all the cement, glass, and metal. Within line of sight of the front of the building Tsukune could see a ramen house and a family restaurant. There was a grocery market within walking distance; he had seen it as he and Ruby had ridden over. To add to the list of things right about the building, it would only take Tsukune about an hour or so to reach his university, traffic permitting, and that was without the jumping locations Hiru could use.

Tsukune's inspection of the building was done quietly. He didn't disturb the businesses on the ground floor. He went to the small office off of the parking level, which would belong to the building manager if he hired one. The keys from the attorney only went to that one office, worked the keyed switches of the elevator, and also opened the heavy lock-box that held the master keys for every lock in the building. The only tenants in the residential section of the building were the couple that ran the laundromat, and the manager of the convenience store. Leasing one of the commercial units gave them respectable discounts on apartments and storage units. Tsukune looked into each of the unoccupied units and saw that everything was in good condition with little or no use. As a student and a police officer a two room apartment would be the best he could hope for, and that would have been a stretch, but as the owner of the building, Tsukune was looking forward to taking over one of the top floor three-bedroom apartments. As a bonus, he discovered that one of them had a very large bath. He suspected that whoever the original owner of the building had been, they had liked idea of having lots of comforts.

Ruby approved of the building as well. Tsukune saw it her eyes as they inspected the empty apartments, patios, and planters. Her creative mind was racing with ideas. When she pulled a tailor's measuring tape from some hidden pocket and started measuring a window, Tsukune knew she was already planing curtains.

"Now that we know where we are going to live after graduation," Tsukune said as he locked up the office. "It would solve some problems if we can start moving things right away."

"What did you have in mind?" Ruby asked.

"The Me sisters," Tsukune answered. "After graduation you and I can go home. My mother would love to see you again. I have been worrying over what to say when I brought Midori and Kurai home, but now I don't have to." He gave her a smile. "If we start moving some things in right away, Midori and Kurai can move in and take care of getting everything in order."

"Awww," Ruby gave a small pout. "If that is what you want..."

"Well," Tsukune said. "If you plan things out, then you can tell them what to do. Isn't that what the head maid does? You organize and give directions, and they do as you tell them. That way we can both spend some time visiting with my family, and we can still get our apartment in order."

"Really?" Ruby perked up.

"I will leave it all to you," Tsukune said as he held out the keys to her.

Ruby was so happy she just stood with a dreamy smile on her face for a moment. Tsukune felt a small twinge of... something. He wasn't sure what he had just said, but he thought he might have made a mistake in there somewhere. Before he could put it together, Ruby snatched the keys from him and pounced on Tsukune with a hug and a kiss.

XxxxxX

XxxX

(A/N; I apologize for slowing down on the updates for a while, I am struggling to get an ungodly cumbersome creation pieced together in the hopes that it will behave properly, and just maybe it will become beneficial in some small way to society as a whole.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. And thank you for your patients as I tend to my many irons in the fire.

XxxX

XxxxxxX

Omake...

XxxxX

Brone sat in his hall, staring into the fireplace as he brooded. The fireplace was not something most sane individuals would want to spend much time looking at. Inspire by some dark imagination, it was a recreation of a corner of hell. The flames flickered and danced before blackened stone masks that showed expression of suffering and hopelessness. The few normal humans that ever saw Brone's hall thought that the fireplace was macabre. For those that possessed any kind of ability to perceive the supernatural, the fireplace was disturbing. The stone masks moved slowly, their ghostly moans of anguish sounded like the hissing of wet wood as it steamed and burned.

There was no wood in the fireplace. Nor was there any coal or gas jets. There was not a speck of soot or ash. The grating where a normal person would expect to see burning logs was filled by a twisted, stunted, and emaciated caricature of a woman. The twisted abomination was chained to the grate with feet pointing up but rotated at the waist and shackled at the neck and wrists so she was looking down. On top of her was an equally deformed male figure, with his head between her feet, forced to look up as his feet pointed down on ether side of his companion's head. Both of them strained against their bonds and writhed in pain. Their hides were blacked and cracked, exposing raw, red flesh in jagged lines.

The pair had once been brother and sister. They had also once been lovers and parents. The incestuous pair had sacrificed their own children, and even each other in their quest for immortality. They had spent their mortal lives in a selfish, endless, and ultimately self destructive search for pleasure. They had lived for physical sensations without regard for the suffering they had brought unto others or themselves. Now the immortal pair were shackled together over a pit. Out of that pit came the endless flames of torment to burn their immortal bodies and to bring them the never ending sensation of burning alive. Every so often they would be turned over, so the could each have turns staring down into the abyss, or up into the blackness of the chimney.

The irony of their eternal torment was how simple it would be for them to end it. All it would take was to for ether of them to forgive their sibling and to apologize for their own actions. Both of them were determined to wait for the other to give in first. Both of them were determined to make the other admit to being at fault for what had become of them. The chains that imprisoned them in their endless suffering was made of pride.

Brone looked into the flames without really seeing the fireplace, or anything else for that mater. He was brooding, his mind looking inward as he struggled with himself. All the while he was aware of the woman sleeping in his bed. The source of his greatest joy, and his greatest pain, Tara, the Lady Hemonoira. She had come to his domain for a visit, to escape her own responsibilities for a while. Even as he brooded, Brone's body was healing from the deep bites and scratches his lover had inflicted. Brone watched to dancing flames and cursed himself.

He was angry at his own weakness, or his own strength. There were limits to what he was willing to do. Moral limits that he had place on himself. His own immortality had been an accident. The results of a series of choices that he had made based on his own morals. His desire to do the right thing and to help others had one time too many put him into a position of accepting power or letting someone else suffer at the hands of evil. At least that was what it had looked like at the time. Now his humanity was reduced to some biochemistry and his own personal determination to not surrender to the darkness.

His beloved Tara knew all of this, and admired him for it. She also admired his power and his passion. She especially liked his passion for her. Whenever she was feeling the weight of her own responsibilities, her own torments getting her down, she knew that Brone would accept her without hesitation and make her feel loved and special all over again. Each was held back by one little thing. Each one was holding them both in torment. Brone was keeping them from being together forever by refusing to surrender to the darkness. Tara was keeping them trapped in their current relationship by refusing to let go of her place within the darkness.

Tara was bound to a dark lord that was old even when the British Empire was at its height of power. He was the force behind the kinds of organizations that made humans appear to be as ruthless as the monsters out of nightmares. Tara was bound to him by an old contract. In exchanged she had every physical comfort. She had given her sworn lord children, who were now grown and living on their own. To be with Brone, the one man that loved her regardless of the blood she had spilled over her long life, the one person that made her feel truly happy, all Tara had to do was give up her title and leave her husband.

Brone knew what was holding Tara back. He also knew that pressuring her would only push her away, because of her own stubbornness. Brone was just as stubborn, and they both knew it. There was just one simple thing he could do to make Tara his, and his alone, but he refused to do it. All he had to do was kill her husband.

Brone brooded in his hall, aware of the woman he loved sleeping close by. He was aware of his servants that waited to see to his every whim. He was aware of the dark shadows all around him. Most of all he was aware of his own stubborn pride.


	205. Special Service

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 205

When Tsukune returned to school at last, it had gotten late. The sun had set long past and Tsukune was looking forward to getting some rest. When he returned to the manor he found a surprise waiting for him.

"Welcome home Tsukune," Mizore greeted him.

"Mizore," Tsukune blinked. "What are you doing here?" He kicked off his shoes and moved to hug her.

"I wanted to be with you," Mizore said. "I did not know when you would return, but I prepared a supper for you and waited."

"Well why don't you and I eat," Tsukune gave her a smile. "And then we can take some time to relax."

XxX

It turned out that relaxing was not what Mizore was interested in. She was aggressively passionate once she got Tsukune close to his bed. She kissed his body and caressed him all over.

"Tsukune, yes," Mizore called out when he entered her. "My Tsukune."

Mizore savored every detail of Tsukune's body. She tried to memorize the hard curves of his muscles and the feel of his skin under her fingers. She kissed his chest and neck as he loved his body with her own, and she savored the taste and heat of him.

"I love you, Tsukune," She cried out as she reached her crest. "I love you!"

By the time Tsukune reached his own release, Mizore was seeing stars, but refused to let go of him until she took all that he had to give her.

"Thank you," Mizore said in a thick whisper. "Tsukune... My Tsukune... Thank you."

XxxxXxxxX

Tsukune knew that something was bothering Mizore. In the morning she kept avoiding eye contact with him, but at the same time she was doing her best to keep some kind of physical contact with him. He tried to ask her, but she pretended not to hear the questions.

"Mizore," Tuskune said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tsukune," Mizore replied.

"Between graduation and starting university in the fall, I will be busy with work," Tsukune explained. "But I am hoping that I will be able to visit with you. And that you will be able to visit with me and my parents."

"I would like that," Mizore said.

"I know that we have different plans," Tsukune pulled Mizore into a hug. "But I love you, and I know you love me too. We may not have all the time together that we want, but we will be able to see each other."

"I know," Mizore said into his chest. "But I can't help but worry about what everything will be like two months from now."

"In two months from now," Tsukune mused. "I will still love you."

"Are you sure?" Mizore questioned.

"Yes," Tsukune said. "I promise."

"Thank you," Mizore said as she hugged him a little tighter.

XxxxxxX

The school day started out as they normally did. Tsukune was enjoying the company of his closest friends when he had the chance. They all walked to school together, and Tsukune told them about his visit to the attorney's office, and a little about the building. That touched off a small argument about who should be allowed to live with him after graduation. Inari asked with feigned innocents about renting one of the smaller apartments, which made Kurumu threaten to rent them all.

The debate was halted for class. Tsukune was looking forward to resuming his conversation with his friends during lunch, but didn't get to. Just before the lunch bell sounded he was summoned to the Board Chairman's office.

XxxxxxxxxX

When Tsukune entered the Board Chairman's office he saw something new. In the middle of the normally open floor space of the office was a large table. On the table was a map.

"Welcome," The Board Chairman said, beckoning Tsukune over to the table. "Come and have a look."

Tsukune moved over to the table and stood half a meter from the man that seemed to delight in giving him headaches. He looked down at the map and tried to understand what he was looking at. Parts of it were drawn in black, with areas done in blue, green, and red overlapping.

"This is a plan for the expansion of the school," The board Chairman said.

Once he heard that, all the little lines and labels he was looking at suddenly made sense to Tsukune. He was able to recognize the main school building and the dorms. He saw familiar buildings, such as the headquarters for the Student Police. As he took in the details of the map, Tsukune's eyes went wide as he understood the scope of what he was seeing.

"Ahhhh..." Tsukune blinked.

The thing that had Tsukune surprised the most was the student village. He could see the little village as it was in black lines on the map. Around the map of the existing village, in blue and green lines, were plans for a lot more houses, and more than houses. Tsukune looked to the Board Chairman and saw the man smiling back.

"Impressive, I know," The Board Chairman said. "Ambitious even." He turned towards the plans and gestured, guiding Tsukune's attention. "The dorms here will remain," The man explained. "First year students will start out living in the dorms. Second year students, if they can show a good record of academic performance and adherence to the rules, will be moved to the village housing. By third year I want every student to be living outside of the dorms." He pointed to a larger building in the expanded village. "This building will have some stores and apartments. I will be recruiting some people from the town to open up their businesses within the village."

"Ahhh, wow," Tsukune said, more to show that he was paying attention than anything else.

"Over here," The board Chairman pointed out the old industrial building that the Outcast Ayashi had once used as a base. There were new buildings around it as well. "And here," He pointed to the old fishing village site. "I am going to finally be allowed to open the vocational training areas."

"Uhhh," Tsukune's mind raced, thinking of all the things that could go wrong.

"They will be for advanced third year students," The Board Chairman explained. "And for post third year students."

"Uhhh," Tsukune hesitated. "Is there going to be enough students for all of this?"

"There will be once we have humans among the student population," The Board Chairman answered. "This is a three year expansion project. Each year I will be bringing in more humans. The area under the barrier will also be covered by a _Glamore_, a kind of suggestion spell. Our friend Lord Gray has agreed to help with that."

"For a fee," Brone Gray said.

"Ehhh?" Tsukune turned in surprise, he had not even realized that the man was in the room.

Brone Gray, Lord of the Southerlands Cairns and Coast, stood leaning against the wall on the far side of the room in his long duster. Now that Tsukune was aware of him, he smirked briefly. After a theatrical pause, he straightened and crossed over the table.

"It is good to see you again, Tsukune," Lord Brone said.

"Thank you," Tsukune said. "How are you doing sir?"

"Breathing," Lord Brone answered.

"With his help," The Board Chairman continued. "We should be able to keep any future humans from ever really knowing how real the youkai around them are."

"But..." Tsukune tried to say something.

"With more humans around to study," The board Chairman kept talking. "The youkai students will be better able to blend in."

"But if the humans don't know what's really happening..." Tsukune argued.

"A _Glamore_ doesn't work like that," Brone said. "It is a suggestion spell, not a true illusion."

"Huh?" Tsukune blinked.

"People have certain things they want to believe," Brone explained. "A _Glamore_ is a suggestion that something is a certain way. As long as a person has no reason to challenge the suggestion they will usually believe it to be true."

"Usually?" Tsukune asked.

"The strong minded, or seriously closed minded, won't fall for a _Glamore_," Brone answered. "For example, students want to believe that they can trust their teacher. If a teacher were to give you the wrong information about who... Who was the Emperor of Japan four hundred years ago, then you would probably accept what you were told, unless that was something you already knew well, even if it didn't seem quite right. However if what that teacher told you was blatantly wrong, like saying King George ruled Japan, you wouldn't be mislead for a second."

"A _Glamore_ works the same way," Brone continued. "The one I will be building will suggest that the Youkai Academy is just school for students with some academic issues, or who just wanted a school away from the city and their families."

"That seems like it would work," Tsukune said. People believed him when he described the school like that, and he was sure that there were lots of kids that would like the idea of going to school well away from their parents, or their own neighborhoods, ether to try to get away with things they couldn't at home, to escape from schoolmates that maybe knew embarrassing things about them, or just to see someplace new in the hope of a little adventure. "But what about the youkai? Humans could get hurt."

"That is a part of the beauty of a _Glamore_," Brone smirked. "If a person is put in real danger, they will see through a _Glamore_ in an instant. Self preservation is an instinct. If I were to use a _Glamore_ to frighten somebody, to make them think a monster is attacking him,"

Brone was suddenly wrapped in dark mist that took the shape of a large werewolf. It was strange, because Tsukune could see through the mist, and could tell that the man had not transformed in any way. The mist evaporated as Brone continued talking

"A normal person would be frightened and react out of fear," Brone went on. "Out of a desire to protect himself. But the other way around however," He reached into his duster and pulled something out.

Tsukune could tell that the same mist was gathered around what Brone was holding, but he couldn't tell what the mist was supposed to look like. All Tsukune saw was a large gun. It was some kind of bulky revolver with two barrels. The metal was polished a dark blue-black. Tsukune had very limited experience with guns so it had his attention.

"Real danger cannot hide behind a _Glamore_," Brone said with a dark smile. "The normal person's desire to live and avoid pain is too strong." He returned the weapon to its hiding place.

"I... ahhh... Yeah," Tsukune agreed.

"It will be the same for the school," Brone explained. "Little things will be ignored. The occasional horn or tail will just be brushed off as something else strange about an out of the way school. But if there is a real danger, like what happened at your festival last year, humans will be unable to ignore it. And then there is one more bonus to the _Glamore_."

"What is that?" Tsukune asked.

"It wears off," Brone grinned. "The longer a human is exposed to it, the more he or she will start to see though it. Every little thing that the_ Glamore_ helps them to ignore in the beginning will wear it down. After a while, all those little things, ears, tails, fangs, that people have been ignoring will filter through. Eventually the _Glamore_ wont hide them any more. With a little luck and guidance, after a couple of years, the humans will be able to accept the little things as common place, and the bigger things as exceptional, but not unnatural."

"It is ether that," The Board Chairman said. "Or we match up every human with a youkai partner to protect them, and to keep them from running away."

"I don't think that would work," Tsukune said.

"It worked for you," The Board Chairman pointed out.

"It almost didn't," Tsukune said. "Moka almost ran away with me."

"That would have been unfortunate," The Board Chairman observed.

"Well," Brone drawled. "I don't think trying to build a love spell into the Glamore would be a good idea, or even work, but encouraging romance would probably be a good idea."

Tsukune gave the man a dark look.

"That would not be a bad idea," The Board Chairman mused.

"Dances," Tsukune blurted out.

"Excuse me?" The Board Chairman questioned.

"Dances," Tsukune said again. "Things that girls find romantic. Human or youkai, if you make the girls think of romantic things, they will try to get the boys they like involved, to try to get closer to him."

"He has a point," Brone said.

"And if you are going to have more humans here," Tsukune said. "Then you can do more human things. Ummmm..." Tsukune tried to come up with some ideas. "Boys like beauty contests. And you could have competitions for boys to show how well they can be traditional gentlemen. Have seasonal contests, like to see who can do the best in sports to pick a king and queen for a summer dance."

Tsukune was throwing out ideas because he did not trust the Board Chairman's ability to make smart decisions. A springtime fruit gathering trip would be a good way to inspire some romance, Tsukune thought, so long as the fruit wasn't likely to try to eat the students. Besides, it wasn't like the Board Chairman could make him organize anything once he graduated.

"Hmmmmm," The Board Chairman mused as he turned his attention back to the plans on the table. "I will have to give your ideas some thought..." He looked at the plans for a long moment. "Thank you my boy. You've done well."

Tsukune took that as a dismissal and left before he could find out otherwise.

XxxxxxX

Tsukune made it to the patio in time to enjoy a short lunch break with his friends. He shared the news he had just learned with his friends as he sat down at the table. He had just taken his first bite of food when his mail was delivered.

"Captain..." Kumi said as she handed over the latest reports.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto has called a meeting," Rumi added as she handed over Tsukune's personal mail.

"He asked us to tell you..."

"That he wants all Student Police to attend..."

"And that you should also be there..."

"As a show of support..."

"Because next year..."

"He will be the one in command," Tsukune finished for the twins.

"Yes," The large twins spoke in unison.

"I'll be there," Tsukune said.

"The usual time?" Inari asked from across the table.

"Yes," The twins said again.

"Thank you," Tsukune said.

The twins left. Tsukune tried to enjoy what little was left of his lunch break, but had to eat faster than he liked. Tsukune had planned on having a final meeting of the Student Police so he could pass the baton to Akira, but his second in command had beat him to it. Thinking about it, Tsukune decided it was better this way, because it showed that Akira could take the initiative.

XxxX

Tsukune and Inari arrived together at the headquarters. At the same time, most of the other members of the Student Police were still streaming in. Tsukune had his own mental script for how the meeting should go and wondered how Akira was planing for things to play out. He even got his curiosity answered in short order. He and Inari, and the other senior officers were called into the headquarters building while everybody else gathered outside.

"Thank you all for coming," Akira said. "If you would all please listen..."

Tsukune listened to Akira's plan for the meeting. He even made a few suggestions. Through it all he could tell that Akira was feeling tense. He was going to be the center of attention, and that was not what he was used to. Tsukune mentally cheered him on.

The meeting went as planned. Tsukune gave Akira credit for most of that, but he also gave himself a little pat on the back because the Student Police that he had started and lead showed that they could be respectful and organized. As Tsukune watched from the back, Akira started off with a short speech thanking everybody for showing up, and for all the work they had been putting in over the past year and more. He went on to thank the third years for all their work and to wish them well in the future. After that it was time for Tsukune to formally pass off leadership to Akira.

Tsukune was called to the front.

"Sir," Akira threw Tsukune a salute. "Thank you for building the Student Police and leading us. Without you and your guidance, our school would not be the place it is today. The students are not afraid of us, and each and every member of the Student Police is proud to be a part of it."

"Lieutenant Matsumoto," Tsukune said. "It has been an honor to work with you. You have been with me from the beginning, and you have helped prove that the Student Police can truly be a benefit to the school and its students."

Tsukune gave a little nod. Sheezu came forward and pulled the band off Akira's arm. At the same time, Tsukune removed his own arm band. He placed it on Akira's arm and gave his friend a smile.

"Matsumoto Akira," Tsukune said. "I here by promote you to the position of captain and give you command of the Youkai Academy Student Police."

"Thank you sir," Akira said with a small nod of his own.

This time it was Inari that moved forward. She presented an armband to Akira. The traditional Student Police armband had started out white with black embroidery and had just said Student Police on it. It had changed since then to be black with gold stitching, because it was easier to keep clean, with stars added for rank. Tsukune's, now Akira's had three stars. The one Akira accepted from Inari was white with silver embroidery. It was not just a simple band however. The face of it was twice as tall as normal, and tapered to a normal width to where it connected under the arm. At the top was the school's crest. Under the crest it is said Student Police with the three stars of rank. Akira fitted the ornate armband to Tsukune's left upper arm.

"Aono Tsukune," Akira said. "In recognition for all of your hard work, we present you with this armband of rank and name you captain for life of the Youkai Academy Student Police."

"Thank you, Captain Akria," Tsukune said.

"Captain Aono Tsukune," Captain Matsumoto Akira said with a crisp salute. "Thank you for everything. You stand relieved."

Tsukune returned the salute. He turned to face the rest of the student police and gave them all a salute as well

"Dismissed" Inari called out.

The assembled Student Police gave a cheer. The formation broke up and everybody was smiling. The retiring third year officers were surrounded by their juniors and were given hugs and handshakes. Tsukune and Akira stood together for a while, smiling for pictures and accepting congratulations.

The festive atmosphere lasted until responsibilities demanded attention. Pairs of members headed off to their patrols. There was office work to finish. Others had to get ready for other things or to work on their packing. Tsukune thought about packing up his office, but realized that there was really no point. The only things in there were the furniture and some extra stationary supplies. Even so, he decided to visit his office one last time.

Inari followed Tsukune into his office for his last look around. As he sat in his chair for a double check of the desk drawers, she closed the door quietly. Butterflies danced in her stomach as she undid some of the buttons of her blouse and moved around the desk to approach Tsukune. Tsukune closed the last drawer and looked up in time to see Inari closing in on him. Her black bra was peeking through her half open blouse.

"Inari..." Tsukune said, startled.

"Tsukune," Inair said, blushing from how forward she was acting, and from how nervous she felt. "You can't really say you're in uniform any more." She unbuttoned and removed her blazer while standing right in front of him. The motion flashed more of her pale cleavage and black bra for him to see. She dropped her blazer on the desk. "And nether am I. Now that you're no longer in charge of the Student Police... Now that you and I are just regular students for a little while..." She leaned forward and reached out, taking hold of Tsukune's shoulders, giving him an impressive down-blouse view for an instant before for she swiveled her hips and sat in his lap. "I'm want to tell you, I still love you." She slipped her right arm behind his neck. With her other hand she pulled Tsukune's right arm around her waist.

"Inari..." Tsukune half complained.

"It's just for a moment," Inari said as she leaned against his chest. "This is something I've thought about doing for a long time."

"Sitting on my lap?" Tsukune asked.

"That too," Inari admitted as she rested her head on his shoulder. "But I was thinking in a more general way. When I came to school, I was looking forward to making good high school memories. I was looking forward to having a boyfriend, going on dates." she gave a heavy sigh. "There was that one boy in first year, but it never went anywhere. After I joined the Student Police... Club activities and school work took up all my time. I guess that's all part of a normal high school life, but I still wanted a boyfriend. And then there was you."

"I see," Tsukune said.

"At first you were just the captain, the head of the club," Inair explained. "But little things kept catching my attention. Before I knew it, you were all I could think of." She shifted her head a little and sniffed at his neck. "You were always there, always ready to do the right thing for your friends, and for the school. I realized that I wanted you to be there for me like that. And then you were. That night in the dorms, and then the night after that." She slid her hand up his arm. "You were there when I needed you most."

"I was just doing what I thought was right," Tsukune said.

"I know," Inari said with a little sigh. "But that's what makes you so perfect. That's part of the reason I love you." She moved her hand to the side of his face. "A big part." She kissed the side of his neck gently.

"Inari," Tsukune pulled back a little so he look her in the eyes. "You kno..."

Tsukune's words were cut off with a kiss. Inari knew she was being bold to the point of foolishness, but the moment felt right to her. She was alone with Tsukune and they only had a little time before graduation. She kissed Tsukune with all the feelings and skill she could muster.

Tsukune felt stunned by the sudden kiss. At first he was just surprised that Inari was kissing him. Then he was irritated with himself, because he realized that he really should have seen it coming. He wondered briefly if he had let himself be surprised because he might have really been hoping to get kissed, or maybe he had more feelings for Inari than he realized. Tsukune's inner awareness broke down in seconds. It was then that not only was Inari kissing him without resistance, but he was kissing her back.

Inari felt like she was dreaming. She had done it. She had kissed Tsukune. She was holding on to him and kissing him. To make it even better, he was holding her close and kissing her back. Her entire body felt like a live electrical current was running through it. The air in her lungs was like the fire of life itself. She was filled with longing and desire, and was ready to surrender to her passion then and there. When Tsukune finally broke the kiss, Inari was stunned.

Tsukune broke the kiss when he felt himself getting aroused. Inari was in his arms and she could feel the passion coming from the way she held on to him,as if she was trying to become a permanent part of him. It felt good to have a beautiful woman in his arms that desired him so. Tsukune felt his body responding at the most primal levels and knew he had to stop. He knew what he was feeling, and where it could lead, and he was not in that kind of relationship with Inari.

"Ohh..." Inari sighed into the crook of Tsukune's neck as she rode out the sensations from the kiss.

Tsukune just held her quietly for a moment. He needed to let his body calm down, and guessed that she would need to as well. He could feel Inari's heart beating faster than his own, reminding them how close they really were at the moment.

"Inari," Tsukune said in a gentle voice once his body had calmed down.

"Hmmmm," Inari snuggled in his lap. "I love you."

"I know," Tsukune said gently.

"I'm never going to leave you," Inair said.

"Huh?" Tsukune blinked.

"I am never leaving you," Inari said. She sat up on his lap. "Tsukune, I made up my mind. I know you're not going to marry me, but I am still going to stay with you."

"Inari, I..." Tsukune tried to think of how to respond.

"I've been thinking about it for a while," Inari said as she climbed to her feet. "I know who you are in love with, but I also know that there is more than one kind of love. There is more than one way to have a relationship. She took Tsukune's hand in hers and knelt in front of him. Putting her forehead to the back of his hand, she spoke.

"I, Sansai Inari," Inari pledged. "Do swear myself, my body, and my life to you, Aono Tsukune, to serve you in all things, and accept your authority. In return for my fidelity, I only ask for your support and protection, and that you allow me to be close to you until the end of my days." She looked up at Tsukune. "The old priestess at the temple was part right. You and I belong together, but not as husband and wife, but as lord and retainer. Please accept my oath."

Tsukune looked at Inari. He thought hard about what she said and studied the look in her eyes. He thought about Ruby, and the other women in his life, and about the things they had all taught him. He remembered the things he had learned from Lord Gray's followers as well. He considered everything he knew before speaking.

"I, Aono Tsukune," Tsukune said with a stern face, praying he was not going to muck things up. "Accept your oath, and accept you into my service. In return I offer you my protection, support, and loyalty."

"Tsukune..." Inari looked up at him. She was smiling, but her hands were shaking and her eyes were shining with tears about to fall.

"Come on," Tsukune stood and helped Inari get to her feet. "Let's put ourselves back together."

Inari had to squeeze her eyes shut to reign in her tears. Buttoning her blouse and pulling on her blazer seemed hard, because she didn't want to give up her private time with Tsukune. Eventually they were both presentable again. With some casual goodbye's to the others still in the headquarters, Tsukune and Inari left the Student Police behind.


	206. Pomp and Circumstance

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 206

Mizore felt a moment of confusion. She had found herself standing in a garden with no memory of how she had gotten there. The garden reminded her of her Summer visit to the Heian Palace. There were arched bridges over calm water and foot paths between bushes and trees that followed the curving landscape. The most visible difference was that everything was ether made of ice or covered with frost.

Mizore wanted to look around the garden, but her attention was drawn to the tallest hill. It looked like it was in the center of the garden with a small azumaya, or Japanese gazebo, on top of it. Withing the azumaya Mizore could see a woman in a long and colorful kimono watching her. The woman had rich dark hair, cream-white skin, and radiated the kind of primal power that reminded Mizore mountain glaciers, winter storms, and even Tsukune's and Moka's youkai. While the power was immense, it was also calm. The woman was just sitting among on a bench watching Mizore; waiting patiently.

Mizore was surprised when she realized that she was climbing the hill to meet the woman. She was nervous, but not afraid. There was a sense of familiarity about everything. She felt as if she should recognize the woman. It finally clicked into place in her mind when she reached the top of the hill.

"Tsukune told me about you," Mizore said.

"Very good, child," The woman said in a proud and motherly voice.

"Why am I here?" Mizore asked.

"Because I wished to speak with you," The woman gestured to a cushion by her feet. "Please, come and sit beside me."

Mizore moved without conscious thought. Without ever taking her eyes off the woman, she knelt down in front of her. Mizore did not know what was going on, and wondered why she wasn't afraid.

"You have chosen a noble path my child," The woman said. "Your people will be pleased."

"Thank you, Mother," Mizore wondered where that response had come from. At the same time she was absolutely certain that the woman was talking about her decision to have Tsukune's child.

"But now that you have made your choice," The woman continued. "You will have to see it through to the end." She pointed to Mizore's abdomen. "You are responsible for the life you have decided to create. More than that, you will be responsible for the lives that may be changed by your decision. There will be no going back, no undoing what you have chosen to do."

"I know," Mizore said.

"Do you?" The woman's face became firm. "Then remember this... Remember when it comes time to accept the consequences of your decision, that you are the responsible for it all."

"What are you talking about?" Mizore questioned. She wasn't sure if she was being threatened or warned, or some combination of the two.

"You will understand when the time comes, my child," The woman said. "And when your child is born, it shall carry my blessings."

"Thank you," Mizore said while still feeling off balance.

"Rest now, my child," The woman said, and Mizore instantly felt herself starting to fall asleep. "You have much to do, and both my son and your daughter will be counting on you."

Xxx

Mizore woke up back in her own room in the student village. She lay in her bed blinking up at the ceiling as her mind caught up to what had happened. She knew that it had been more than a dream, so she had to take a little while to make sure she knew what it had been all about. She took some slow, deep breaths, calming her mind and body. Then she turned her focus inwards. Mizore closed her eyes and concentrated on her own body, feeling the flow of her own Warmth.

It was there, within her own body. It was a tiny spark, a single hot ember that would grow into the flame of life. She had done it. A wave of joy filled her at the certainty that she was carrying Tsukune's child. That same joy was the only thing that kept her from being crushed under the fear that Tsukune might see what she had done as a betrayal. Even if he rejected her for her decision, Mizore would always have a small piece of Tsukune in her life. It was a harsh kind of comfort, but Mizore was still able to smile. She would understand if Tsukune couldn't accept her after what she had done, but she would still take pride and pleasure in doing her duty to her people, and honoring Tsukune in her own way.

XxxxXxxxXxxx

The day had come at last. The day of the Closing Ceremonies for Tsukune's third and final year at Youkai Academy. Today he was going to graduate and his high school life would come to an end.

Tsukune, after a night alone, woke himself early to get ready for the day. He carefully washed and groomed and dressed himself to look the best that he could. He had every decoration cleaned or polished and arranged on his uniform before putting it on. When he was satisfied with his appearance, he headed for the door. Already most of his belongings had been packed up and shipped off, some to his family home, and some to his new apartment. The few things left, the Me sisters were going to have packed up before the end of the day.

Ruby had breakfast ready for Tsukune in the kitchen. A traditional breakfast with rice, miso soup, two grilled fish, and a small bowl of pickled vegetables. Tsukune approved of her choice of foods.

"Thank you Ruby," Tsukune said. He stepped to her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "It looks delicious."

After breakfast it was time for Tsukune to head up to the school. He wouldn't be carrying books on his final day. He had only a single pocket notebook and a pair of pens inside his blazer pocket. His cell phone, fully charged but with the ringer off was in another pocket. He wasn't expecting any calls or messages. He wasn't even sure how long the thin cellular signal was even going to last, it having been set up as an attempted cover for Fairy Tail trying to get close to the school. Tsukune was carrying his phone for the sake of its built in camera. With a final tug at his blazer and a check of his polished shoes, Tsukune stepped out to face the day.

The senior members of the Newspaper Club came together in the village street, all of them in their best school uniforms. He greeted Yukari with a smile and a hug. For each of his lovers, Tsukune gave a gentle kiss. All of them were feeling the emotions of the day. Mizore was trying hard to keep a brave expression on her face. Because she knew that what she had chosen to do was, in a way, a betrayal of Tsukune's trust, she didn't say anything when Moka and Kurumu each took on of Tsukune's arms.

The schedule for the day was all planned out. Everybody would attend their homeroom for attendance and for the third year students to receive their official diplomas. At the ceremony later they would be handed a rolled up parchment with a ribbon just for show. Apparently one of the members of the board had a fondness for pageantry and theatrics. Tsukune walked with his friends towards the school and their last day there. When they reached the fork that lead to the dorms they were met by Inari.

"Detail, attention," Inari called out.

Tsukune was willing to admit that he was surprised to see a small squad of Student Police waiting for him. Apparently the body of the Student Police had been planning something special of their own. Inari, Tama, Usa, Kumi and Rumi all had black sword belts strapped over their uniforms. From them, hanging in saber fashion, were polished black bokens with red tassels.

"Good morning, Sir," Inari said with a crisp salute.

"Good morning, Lieutenant," Tsukune returned the salute. "And..." Tsukune knew who the gathered Student Police members were, but wanted to give Inari an opportunity to explain.

"Sir," Inari said. "Your honor guard is ready for inspection."

Tsukune gave Inari a look that expressed a sense of suffering. Inari gave him a cocky smile in return. Suppressing a sigh, he turned to his honor guard. He made a show of looking them over and made a few approving sounds before turning back to Inari.

"Carry on," Tsukune said.

He rejoined his arms with Moka and Kurumu and resumed his walk towards the school. Inari fell in behind Tsukune's left shoulder. Yukari found herself between the fox spirit and Mizore. The other four Student Police fell in behind the rest of the group. Tsukune tried to ignore the fact that his last walk to school was turning into a parade.

Tsukune was glad when he reached his classroom. After attendance and the receiving of diplomas, everybody was given a moment to relax. A small party was held with snacks and drinks for all. Tsukune and Kurumu both had their phones out to take pictures, and they were not the only ones. It was only for a little while, but everybody enjoyed their last time together in the classroom. Finally it was time for the general assembly of the Closing Ceremonies.

Tsukune's honor guard was waiting for him in the hall. So was the rest of the Student Police. Tsukune hoped his smile didn't show how embarrassed he felt as he was escorted. Moka had a proud light in her eyes as she walked arm-in-arm with him. Kurumu was positively glowing from the attention. Tsukune was willing to put up with a little embarrassment if they were happy.

The closing ceremony had been, once again an event to be endured. The Board Chairman had given a speech about expecting good things from the students, and mentioned his hopes for the future of the school. After the opening speech, each department head had a turn to address the assembled students. After that, the graduating students were called up in order to be handed their mock-certificates by the Board Chairman.

And then it was over. The school year was over. Tsukune's high school life was over. The routine and structure and expectations of being a student were gone. Tsukune dismissed his honor guard. He exchanged contact information with a few more students and graduates. More pictures were taken. Before he knew it, Tsukune was back in the village with his closest friends. Even that did not last.

Everybody was packed up and dressed for their trips home. Norra and Shiro were both loaded down for their respective trips. Hiru was with them, the three creatures resembled modern machines and were making engine like sounds as they waited. Moka's family had sent a car for her and Kokoa, a large, old fashion limousine, in honor of Moka's graduation. The driver, a wiry old man, stood by the car patiently. Ruby, dressed for riding, was standing near Hiru with Tsukune's helmet and jacket.

A tense silence fell over the group. Yukari had to leave first. She had a bus to catch.

"Don't forget to write," Yukari said with a sniff as she finished giving everybody a hug goodbye.

Mizore was the next one to head for home. She didn't want to leave, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep from crying. She was afraid that if she did start crying then everything would come out, and she was not ready for that. With hugs for Moka, Kurumu, and Ruby, and a kiss for Tsukune, Mizore said her goodbyes.

"I will have a place ready," Mizore promised Tsukune. "Any time you want to come for a visit. Any time you want to just find some peace. Please come and see me."

"I will," Tsukune said.

Mizore gave him one more shy smile before mounting Shiro. It took her two minutes to ride out of sight of the village. After that, she started to cry and pleaded with Shiro to go as fast as possible. Mizore had to get away from the school and all of the memories it held.

Between Moka and Kurumu there was a stand-off to determine who would be the next one to leave. Kokoa was by the car, pacing back and forth and shooting dark looks towards the others. It was finally Tsukune that broke the stalemate.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said. "I promise that I will call you when I get home. I will want to make sure you made it home safely as well."

"You could come with me," Kurumu offered.

"My mother is waiting for Ruby and I," Tsukune declined. "You should get going. Your mother is going to worry if you're late."

"Alright," Kurumu sighed with a cute pout. "But you better come and visit me soon."

"I will," Tsukune promised.

That satisfied Kurumu for the moment. She gave Tsukune hug and a kiss, and even gave Moka a quick hug as well. And then it was her turn to ride off. She was tempted to just go straight to Tsukune's home, but knew her own mother was expecting her.

"Tsukune," Moka said with a smile not that the competition was out of the way. "I want you to be careful..."

"I will be," Tukune said.

"I know you want to be..." Moka frowned at him.

"Moka," Tsukune said. "I love you. I wish I could just bring you home with me today."

"My family would never..." Moka started to protest.

"I know," Tsukune said. "But I am sworn to you. You know that all you have to do is summon me and I will come to you." He gave her a warm and loving smile. "Even of you just want to ask me over for lunch."

"Tsukune..." Moka complained. "You know that is not why I want to be with you."

"I know its not the only reason," Tsukune said as he reached out to hug her. "But do you want to know something?"

"What?" Moka asked as she wrapped her arms around him in return.

"I'm glad that you like my blood," Tsukune said in a low voice. He leaned his head in close so his lips were brushing her ear. "Because it was my blood that you first found special about me. It was the first thing that helped us make a connection. And now, it gives you just one more reason to be with me, for me to be with you."

"Tsukuneee..." Moka's voice was a low moan.

"Moka," Tsukune whispered in her ear.

"Tsukuneeee..." Moka's voice almost sounded pained. "Capacuuu..."

XxxxxX

"Did you have to keep me waiting?" Kokoa complained as the car finally started for home.

"Hmmmm?" Moka looked at her little sister with smile.

"You know you're going to see him every chance you get," Kokoa huffed. "There was no reason to take so long to say goodbye."

"Yes there was," Moka smirked.

"What?" Kokoa demanded. "And don't just give me some mushy excuse about being in love."

Moka answered by blowing gently at Kokoa. She could still taste Tsukune's blood on her tongue, and knew that its scent would be on her breath. The look in the younger vampire's eyes told Moka that her sister understood exactly why it was worth taking a little extra time to be with Tsukune.

"You suck," Kokoa pouted.

XxxxxxxxxX

The Aono house was filled with happy people. Kasumi was glad to have her son home, and he had graduated high school too. It was an occasion to be celebrated. While she had been tempted to have a big party, Kasumi had decided that a family celebration would be a better choice. And of course for a family celebration a sukiyaki dinner was the best choice. When Tsukune had come home, Kasumi had rushed to greet him at the door. She hugged him close, happy to have him home. After making sure that he was really home and unharmed, Tsukune's mother then pounced on Ruby.

"I'm so glad you're home," Kasumi gushed over Ruby. "I've missed you so much. You have to tell me how you have been doing..."

Ruby was feeling a little overwhelmed. Kasumi was giving her at least as much attention as she was her own son. By the time Tsukune had taken his and Ruby's bags up stairs, Kasumi was already chattering away about all the things she wanted to share with the younger woman. Ruby may have felt that the other woman was over doing things a little, but the total acceptance into the home and family was wonderful.

XxXxxX

Tsukune wasn't sure if he should feel amused or not by his mother. The woman had a futon folded up in his room and he knew the extra bedding was for Ruby. The first time Tsukune had bought his friend and servant home, Ruby had spun a story that had his drama loving mother in tears. Ruby had said she couldn't stand to be too be without Tsukune, because he was so special and important. Kasumi had eaten it all up and accepted it without hesitation. His mother had practically adopted Ruby, and saw the witch as the daughter she had always wanted. So of course there was nothing wrong with a brother and sister sharing a room, especially when Ruby had convinced her new mother that it was the only way to avoid nightmares about being abandoned and alone.

Of course Tsukune was able to see the benefits of his mother being so taken with Ruby. One such benefit would be that his mother would be so busy mothering Ruby that he would be free to spend time catching up with his friends over the next few days. While he was looking forward to spending a couple of days acting like a teenager, he knew Ruby would be playing the part of the dutiful daughter and his personal maid at the same time. When he had to go back to work, Tsukune knew Ruby would have his uniforms ready. This all meant that Tsukune would have almost no responsibilities for a little while. Such thoughts put a smile on Tsukune's face as he got ready for supper.

XxxxxxX

Yukari settled into her bed with a sigh. She had graduated high school and made it home safe and sound. In a couple of months she would be attending a university. Her parents were proud of her. They had welcomed her home, then taken her out for a fancy dinner. They talked about wanting to do things with her, as a family, and she liked the idea. But there was a dark shadow laying on her heart.

Yukari missed her friends. Going to university while living at home was going to be nice, in its own way, but she was already feeling lonely. With the exception of one event in the near future, Yukari knew her circle of friends were going to be drifting away from her. She had never found that special connection with Moka or Tsukune, and now she never would. She would still be friends with them, but the idea of what might have been would not leave her.

"I'm going to miss them, Manny," Yukari said as she petted her familiar.

"Nya," Manny said with his usual casualness.

"I'm even going to miss Kurumu," Yukari admitted. "The boob monster always made the best cookies."

"Nyaaaa..."


	207. Pride and Purpose

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 207

Tsukune woke up slowly and enjoyed it. He knew Ruby was already up and busy in the house, but she had not tried to wake him. In truth, Tsukune had woken up at the same time as Ruby had, but he had been careful to keep her from knowing and had deliberately gone back to sleep. The idea of having nothing to do all day long but relax was too nice to ignore. He knew he would have to get up eventually, and once he did Ruby and his mother would want to feed him and fuss over him. As much as he wanted to enjoy his quiet morning, he knew he would have to get up sooner rather than later, because nature was calling. Tsukune enjoyed his time alone in bed just a few minutes more before getting up with a sigh. It was time to face the day.

XxxxxX

"Tsukune..." Kasumi gave an anguished cry when she saw her son entering the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Tsukune asked, scanning the room to look for problems.

"It's Ruby," Kasumi explained. "She told me that she can't stay with me because she has a new job." She had a pout on her face. "I thought that she and I would get to spend more time together."

"I tried to explain that it won't be that bad," Ruby spoke up. "And it really is a good position for me. I am the new manager for a small apartment building. There are some storage units too. I will be living on the property, but when I have time I can still visit."

"But why take a job that makes you live there?" Kasumi complained.

"So I can be close to Tsukune," Ruby said. "The place is close to the university he will be attending. When he is not at work or in classes, I can be close by to support him."

"Ohhh," Kasumi frowned. She didn't like that she wasn't going to have her new friend/daughter around to keep her company. On the other hand, what Ruby said sounded so sweet and loving, she couldn't help but want to be supportive. She turned to Tsukune. "Why don't you just stay at home while you're going to university?"

"I love you too, mother," Tsukune said. "But I need to establish myself. I need to show that I can live on my own and be responsible."

"Who do you need to show that to?" Kasumi asked.

"Myself," Tsukune said. "And then there's Moka's family. They would never approve of me dating her if I look like I can't stand on my own."

"Ohhh..." Kasumi balled her hands into fists. It wasn't fair that her little boy was going up so fast. Or that he was already so serious about a girl. She wanted to hug him and tell him how proud she was, but she also wanted him to stay her little boy. With some effort she regained some of her composure.

"Ruby dear," Kasumi said as she started to leave the kitchen. "Make sure Tsukune eats a good breakfast."

"Yes Mother," Ruby replied with a happy smile.

XxxxxxxxX

Kurumu looked around the kitchen with a nod of approval, glad to have it back in order at last. When she had gotten home from school, her mother had given her just two hours to get ready, and then taken her out to celebrate. Kurumu was the first member of the family to ever graduate high school. She was the only one to ever even seriously consider college. For Succubi, education came from life experiences; and if it has always worked before, there was no reason to change that now. The celebration was the kind of party most people could only dream about, and many, especial men, would kill or die to attend. The club was packed with beautiful people. Every woman there was related to Kurumu. All of them were cousins, usually distant cousins, but they were all Succubi. All of them were beautiful. Some looked like supermodels, others looked looked like pop idols. All of them made their way in the world by seducing men.

Kurumu recognized some because they were what they appeared to be, famous models and idols. It was a tricky life that they lead. The used their beauty and their talents to maintain their lives, but without becoming so famous that the public and the press put them under intense scrutiny. More than one of her cousins had to 'die' and reinvent themselves to escape unwanted attention. As beings that survived on the primal desires of men, Succubi knew that life was filled with pleasures as well as trials. Kurumu, just like her many cousins, knew that when a special occasion presented itself that it was time to party.

Officially the party was a celebration of Kurumu's graduation. The club was decorated with mylar balloons that said "Congratulations" on one side and were mirrors on the other. Lights flashed and music played. Someone draped a sash over Kurumu that said "Happy Graduate!" A tiara was planted on her head, and everybody wanted to shake her hand or hug her.

Kurumu knew that no place so filled with youkai could ever be as simple and honest as her party appeared. Every time one of the other succubi touched her, Kurumu instinctively gauged their strength, and knew that they were measuring hers. And every time one of her cousins suddenly went a little wide in the eyes, every time one of the 'aunties' gave her a little nod of approval, Kurumu found a little more reason to smile. Every time one of the others gauged her strength and was impressed by what they found, Kurumu wanted to bless Tsukune.

Kurumu knew that she was a fortunate to have Tsukune in her life. Not only did he love her and make her happy, unashamed and uncaring of her being a succubus, but he was also the source of her impressive strength. It had started back in her first year when she and Mizore had started training together to match Inner Moka, and then continued for the years after to be able to support Tsukune in his fights against Fairy Tail and all the other bad guys out there. Then there was the very personal benefit she had gained from being with Tsukune. Kurumu had been able to draw in some of his own power, feeding her own powers every time they made love. Every time he shared his Lust with her it helped her to become more powerful. To gain so much as she did when they made love, almost any other succubus would have to kill their prey/lover. Kurumu knew she was one of the most powerful succubi in the room, and probably the nation, and it was all due to her Mate of Fate.

The party lasted until the early morning hours. Attractive men kept drifting in, alone or with others, and enjoyed the party until they were drained to their limits, staggering out with exhausted smiles and empty money clips, unaware of how much or how little time they had actually spent surrounded by beautiful women. When she finally got home from the party, Kurumu was feeling more than a little tired herself.

In spite of her fatigue, the habits of being a student made her wake up earlier than she would have liked. Once she was awake, Kurumu knew it was time for her to get to work. Cleaning the kitchen started with getting rid of the leftovers. Once again she made a couple of the local youkai happy. She also made the local grocer happy as well. It took hours, but she finally had her kitchen in order. Kurumu had her hair tied back with a scarf and an old apron tied on over her shirt and sweat pants. Her hands were covered with pink rubber gloves and she had her fists on her hips as she looked at her kitchen. With a smile and a nod of approval she decided that she was satisfied.

XclickXFLASHX

"Mother!" Kurumu cried out. "What are you doing?"

"But sweetheart," XclickXFLASHX Ageha said as she took more pictures. "You should see yourself." XclickXFLASHX "You're the perfect image of a happy housewife."

"Mother!" Kurumu protested. "I look horrible."

"No," Ageha argued as she handled the phone in her hands. "You look adorable. I bet Tsukune will think so to."

"What?" Kurumu demanded, looking at her mother in disbelief. "That's my phone! Mother, what are you doing?"

"I am sending your picture to Tsukune and inviting him over for dinner," Ageha said mater of factually.

"Mother!" Kurumu cried out and rushed towards her mother.

"All done," Ageha said with a sweet smile as she offered the phone to her daughter.

Kurumu stumbled to a halt and took the phone form her mother. One look was all it took to tell her that it was too late. She gave her mother a hurt and angry pout.

"Mother..."

XxxxxxXxxxxX

Mizore tried to ignore the people watching her. Only home for one day and she was the topic of speculation and curiosity. The first thing she had done after seeing her mother was to go to the garden. She had not made any changes to her sculpture of Tsukune. This time she had simply made a bust on a low pedestal, showing the small changes in his appearance over the past year. Beside the bust, Mizore's built up an exact copy of Tsukune's little snow sculpture of her. It was something that happened only rarely, when a man would declare his love for his Winter Wife in such a way. That Tsukune had done such a thing only added to Mizore's reputation.

The next morning Mizore had set out from her mother's house on a mission. Dressed in her yukata and with a determined look to her eyes, she went hunting through her neighborhood. Mizore was looking for a house to make her own. For safety and convenience, it was better to make her new home within the existing village rather than claim open land. It was hard to see the empty homes that showed the decline of her people's numbers over the past hundred years, but Mizore had a mission to accomplish.

Mizore knew she had found the right place when she saw it. It was near the western edge of the village where a natural ridge forced the streets to turned and run from the south-west to the north east. It was an area that had never been popular enough to be built up as some of the others had been. Mizore walked through the area, measuring out a section of vacant homes, some already starting to break down.

"Yes," Mizore said to herself with a determined nod. This would be her new home. She would be close enough to her mother if she had need of her, and far enough away to have privacy when she wanted it.

Mizore stood in the village street facing her chosen territory. With a look of intense concentration, she planted her feet, raised her hands, and summoned her power. Her power, strengthened with the Warmth that Tsukune had shared with her out of love, and focused by the love she felt for him, flowed into the area she had chosen to make her own.

It started small. Just a little gleam of light reflecting off a place where the ice was starting to melt. Then a section of old building groaned and started to sag. Sharp cracks filled the air as old blocks of ice shattered. Sections of wall turned into ice puppets and set to work at Mizore's direction even as the air over the buildings stirred.

Such an outpouring of power could not go unnoticed in the village. Nor could it be ignored. Tsurara was one of the first to arrive to see what her daughter was doing. She was joined by her neighbors as Mizore continued to work. The crowd gathered at a safe distance to watch.

"What is she doing?" One woman asked Tsurara.

"She decided it was time to make her own house," Tsurara answered in a low voice.

"But your own house is more than large enough," The woman observed.

"It's not about the size," Tsurara said with pride filling in her voice. "This is going to be her house. How long has it been since any snow woman truly raised up her own house?" Her eyes were starting to shine with proud, happy tears as she watched her daughter and smiled. "How long has it been since any of us truly knew the kind of love it takes to make something like this happen?"

The crowd continued to grow as Mizore continued to work. The area in front of her had become like a hurricane. Ice and snow filled the air. Amid the focused storm, the ice puppets worked as the sun sank towards the horizon. Eventually the storm died down. The ice puppets started to crumble, becoming a part of the nearest wall or simply returning to the snow on the ground.

Mizore relaxed her stance, lowered her hands, and surveyed her work. The entire piece of land was surrounded by a fence a meter and a half tall that looked like swirls of ice and snow caught and frozen in place in the middle of a blizzard. Within the property a new house stood. The central building was an 'A' frame two and a half stories tall, with wings that came out of ether side and then turned towards the street, creating a front garden yard. A path from the front gate to the main doors of the house curved gently back and forth. It resembled a Japanese manor and sparkled in the fading light.

Mizore looked at her new house and felt a satisfied glow within herself even as she felt tired after her work. Tsukune would see the traditional Japanese home she had made for him, without hiding her true nature. It would be like them, a joining of two different lives. Mizore's house would offer him comfort and love when he needed to take a break from his responsibilities in the human world. She gave a small prayer of thanks to the spirits of her homeland and to her ancestors as she looked at her new home. Finally she gave a satisfied nod and turned to face the crowd she felt watching her.

"I am Shirayuki Mizore." She declared in a firm voice. "And this is the home where I will raise my children." She made a bow to the crowd. "Please give me your blessings."

XxxxxXxxxxX

Moka and Kokoa returned to their father's home with different feelings. After her first year at Youkai Academy, Kokoa had seen her father's house as an escape from the riffraff and the hassle of putting up with those that were beneath her. After her second year, the young vampire couldn't help but feel that her home was a lonely place to be. She would be surrounded by those that were older than her, and were ether too busy to give her the kind of attention she wanted, or were servants that she had to hold herself above. Moka saw the visit to her father's house as chore to be endured. She loved her father, but she wanted more from life than to be an extension of him. She knew that soon she would leave his house to make her own place in the world.

The house was exactly as they had last seen it. The pair of vampires knew that meant their father had not changed lovers yet. Moka had some hope that the woman had learned some manners over the past year. The sisters took a little time to clean up, then it was time for them to dutifully present themselves to their father.

Shuzen Issa as it turned out had little time for his two daughters. He welcomed them home politely when they entered the den. He gave them a few minutes to exchange pleasantries with him, and then he dismissed them until supper time. He never got up from his desk once.

Moka and Kokoa were used to their father's ways. His distant attitude was nothing new. Being close and paying attention to his daughters was the exception. Their mothers, when they had been around, had been the ones to be affectionate. Kokoa's mother came and went as her mood dictated. Moka's mother had left for good when she was young. Moka remembered when her mother had lived in the house with the rest of them. She had also spent some time living in her mother's home out in the human world, or at least she had memories of her mother attached to a home in the human world. Without their mothers, the daughters of Issa frequently had to find their own ways to feel they were more than just glorified possessions on their father.

Moka had come to accept that her mother was not returning. She didn't now if the woman had just left for good, or if she had passed away. A part of her would always hope to see her mother again, but the loneliness that had once threatened to overwhelm her had long ago been banished by Tsukune's presence in her life. It was by thinking about Tsukune that Moka was able to smile as she headed to her rooms to get ready for supper.

XxxxX

Supper turned out to be a semi-formal event. Shuzen Issa had invited two of his connections to attend. His own mistress was also seated at the table, so the evening could not be too formal. What bothered Moka was the fact that the guests her father had invited had each brought with them a young man, a son that they were offering up for consideration for some match making. Moka kept a polite smile on her face as introductions were made.

"You should feel very fortunate, Kokoa," Moka said as servants brought in the first course of the meal; soup.

"Why?" Kokoa asked.

"Why, because father obviously thinks very highly of you," Moka said, aware of the young men watching her. "Why else would he invite his important friends to bring their sons. Father is already considering who would be a good match for you."

"Wha..." Kokoa was taken back by her sister's words.

A chill surrounded the table. Moka had just rejected the two potential suitors, but she had done so in a way that they could not openly be offended by. If ether of the young men, or their fathers tried to correct her they would appear presumptuous.

"Moka," Issa said in a carefully casual tone. "You are of an age that you might want to consider your own future."

"Yes father," Moka answered him with a polite smile. "My future is something I have take much time to consider. That is why I have already decided on a career in law and decided which university to attend."

"That is good," Mira, her father's lover said. "But a career doesn't keep you from feeling lonely. A young lady should consider such things as well."

"Studying law," One young man, Aaron Moka remembered his name was, spoke up, earning him a tight smile of approval from his father. "That will take a lot of time and hard work. I am sure you would like to have somebody close to help comfort you when you are feeling pressured."

"Yes," Moka agreed. "And I am fortunate to have found somebody who will be there for me."

"You're talking about that boy again, aren't you?" Mira asked. She sighed. "I thought you would have moved on by now."

Moka shot the woman a dark look.

"I have made many friends in school," Said Aaron. "And I am glad to have had their company, but the future, the rest of my life, that is for sharing with somebody truly special." He tried to give Moka his best romantic smile.

"I agree," Moka nodded to him. "And I have chosen someone very special."

"I doubt that this young man of yours," Aaron's father said. "Is as capable as my son. There is nothing your friend can do that my Aaron can't do better."

"That is a dangerous boast," Moka said flatly.

"You think I am boasting?" The man scowled.

"Father is right," Aaron said.

"Oh?" Moka raised an eyebrow.

Issa leaned back in his chair with a smile. He was very proud of Moka. That she was standing up for herself was just another reason to think highly of her. For the moment he was content to watch to see how well she handled the challenge she was being presented.

"Try me," Aaron said.

"How many people follow you?" Moka asked.

"Excuse me?" Aaron blinked.

"How many people had sworn to follow you?" Moka clarified. "How many people had decided that they could not be happy unless they could be allowed to serve you?"

"My father has..." Aaron started.

"Your father," Moka cut him off. "Is not the one trying to prove he is worthy of my attention."

"I can hire as many..." Aaron tried again.

"You can hire people that are loyal to money," Moka said.

"And this person you favor?" Aaron changed tactics. "How many people are sworn to follow him?"

"Two," Moka said between spoonfuls of soup.

"Just two?" Aaron questioned.

"That's two more than you," Moka observed.

"She has you there," Another young man, Malik spoke up.

"And you can do better?" Aaron challenged him.

"I have followers," Malik smirked.

"Thugs," Aaron huffed.

"Soldiers," Malik shot back.

"Oh really?" Moka questioned.

"Oh yes," Malik said, preening a little now that he had her attention. "I joined the organization only recently, but I already manage a small lending office." He shot Aaron a look. "I have four men that answer to me. I beat them each one-on-one to earn their respect."

"I see," Moka said. "And they didn't let you win because they work for your father?"

"Father won't have anything to do with Fairy Tail," Malik said.

"Fairy Tail," Moka said in an ice tone.

"Malik," His father sighed. He knew his son had just lost what little chance he had.

"Perhaps you haven't heard of the organi..." Malik started.

"I know all about Fairy Tail," Moka said with an angry tone. "Perhaps you have heard of my friend, Aono Tsukune."

Malik blinked. He had heard the name before. In his office was a picture of the boy named Aono Tsukune with instructions to report any sightings.

"Aono Tsukune has stopped Fairy Tail from hurting his friends more than once," Moka said. "When members of your _organization_," She made the word sound like something loathsome, "Kidnapped a friend of ours, he summoned almost a hundred people, who all followed him out of respect. He lead us all against Fairy Tail to rescue our friend. He was badly injured in the fight, but Fairy Tail was crushed." Moka had to calm herself down when she realized that she was almost growling.

"Fairy Tail is a sickness," Moka said. "If you are willing to corrupt yourself with their disease, then I don't want to know you."

"Why you..." Malik hissed.

"Shuzen Issa," Malik's father said, cutting off his son. He stood and bowed. "I thank you for your invitation, and apologize for my son. If you will excuse us, I need to attend to something."

"I understand," Issa said with a nod. "I wish you a safe journey home."

"Heh," Aaron smirked at Malik's departing back.

Moka gave him a hard look.

"I am sorry to hear that your friends were placed in such danger," Aaron said. "I would work hard to protect those close to me from such things."

"I'm sure you would," Aaron's father said. "And I would support you."

"Family is important," Aaron said.

"Sometimes it is," Moka agreed. "But we are more that just members of the family we are born into."

"But we can be proud of who we are, of who our families are," Aaron said.

"We can be proud of our families," Moka nodded as the soup was cleared from the table and a salad course was served. "But we can't be proud of ourselves just for being a part of that family. He had no choice of what family we were born into."

"I guess that is true," Aaron admitted.

"Instead of counting on your family to take care of things for you," Moka offered. "You should be thinking of what you can do for your family."

"Do you really think so?" Aaron asked with a mask of interest on his face.

"Don't you?" Moka asked back.

"I suppose I do," Aaron shrugged.

"My daughter has made me proud," Issa said. "She has gained recognition for herself and the family. I am sure she will continue to make me proud."

"I hope that you will be proud of me in the future, Father," Moka gave him a small, hard smile.

The supper continued from there with little distraction. Aaron spent the time watching Moka and trying to consider what to say next. Moka watched everyone at the table and considered her possible choices of words and actions.

"You know," Aaron said as the dessert was brought to the table. "If you give me the chance, there is much that I can give you."

"Oh?" Moka asked. "But there is nothing that I am lacking at the moment."

"That is only because you don't know what it is I can offer you," Aaron smiled.

"You should give him a chance, Moka," Mira said.

"Yeah Moka," Kokoa offered with a smirk. "I'm sure Tsukune won't complain if you decide to get to know Aaron better."

"That is just what I am trying to do," Moka said to Kokoa. "But so far he has not done anything to stand out." She turned to Aaron and gave him a sweet smile. "But if you have, I would like to hear of it. Have you lead anybody into battle?"

"No," Aaron answered, taken aback by the question.

"Perhaps you have rescued a girl from a molester," Moka offered.

"Ahhhh," Aaron tried to think how he should reply.

"I'm sorry if I am making you uncomfortable," Moka said, aware of how both Aaron and his father were looking more stressed by the moment. "I know not everybody is suited to fighting. You are probably a gentle soul given to romantic pursuits."

Issa resisted the urge to smile. Kokoa on the other had was grinning openly. In a room occupied by powerful youkai, with whom fighting prowess was nearly as important as blood lines, financial power, or political connections, Moka had suggested that Aaron was weak.

"Being capable of fighting can be useful at times," Aaron said. "But we live in a civilized world. I choose to focus my energies on learning things that will help me gain in prestige without violence."

"That is a good way to live," Moka approved. "So long as you are safe from those that would resort to violence because that it all they know."

"Yes," Aaron tried to counter. "Perhaps this friend you think so highly of would seem less of a hero if he had been more responsible and didn't involve you in his troubles."

"Oh my. Is that what you think?" Moka gave a merry laugh. "Oh, that is too funny."

"What?" Aaron questioned.

"You have it all backwards," Moka said. Suddenly all the amusement drained from her voice and her face took on a serious expression. "Perhaps you have not noticed, but I am a Vampire. I live in a world of darkness, a world of blood and violence where strength is vital and true loyalty is a rare treasure. In the world _we_ live in, if you are not prepared to protect what is yours, you will lose it. Tsukune came in to my world, into our world of darkness. It is I who involved him in my troubles."

Aaron was flustered. The sweet looking girl his father had hoped to match him up with was proving to be far more than just a pretty face. He had expected to draw her in, and them claim her, helping his family gain an political ally, while helping to set himself up for a life of power and privilege. Not only had she rejected him from the beginning, but she was continuing to put him down.

"So this capable and daring young man," Aaron said with an edge to his voice. "He decided to ally himself with you because of your family? Is he hoping for your support as he climbs to a position of power?"

"Would you really like to know what Tsukune has asked from me?" Moka question.

"Yes," Aaron answered.

"I admit," Issa said from the head of the table. "I would like to know what this young man has asked of my daughter."

"Tsukune has asked me for my forgiveness," Moka said. "He asked that I forgive him for being unworthy of me. He has asked me to be patient, to give him time to prove that he can be worthy of me. He even asked me to continue to be his friend even after I once tried to kill him when his strength went out of control."

Silence fell over the table for a moment. Moka had such fierce pride in her voice as she spoke that it had stunned her audience. She gave Aaron a smile that bordered on vicious.

"Would you like to know what I offered him to win his loyalty?" Moka asked. "Would you like to know the reason he was willing to risk his life for me on the very first day we met? What motivated him to choose me over his family?"

"Yes..." Aaron said stubbornly.

"I offered him my friendship," Moka said.

"Huh?" Aaron blinked.

"Your friendship?" Mira questioned.

"I asked Tsukune to be my friend," Moka explained. "That was all it took."

Aaron was stunned. His mind tried to make sense of what he was hearing. There was no way that some casual words, some hinted at connection, could ever inspire loyalty of the kind Moka was talking about.

"Ask any of your girlfriends," Moka said. "They will tell you that friendship can the foundation for something much bigger." She turned to face the head of the table. "Isn't that so, Mira."

"Oh yes," Mira blinked. "Without friendship and trust, no relationship can last."

"If your girlfriends tell you differently," Moka said as she turned back to Aaron. "Then they are only with you for their own benefit, and you should think about getting away from them."

"Girlfriends?" Aaron blinked.

"Oh come now," Mira said. "You are a handsome young man from a good family. I am sure you have had your share of girlfriends, even lovers by now."

"Err..." Aaron's ears started to turn red. "No..." He suddenly had trouble meeting anyone's eyes.

"That is too bad," Moka said. She turned to her sister. "Kokoa, I am sorry, but I cannot approve of this young man to be your suitor."

"What?" Aaron goggled.

"You did come here in hope of courting my sister did you not?" Moka asked with feigned innocence.

"Moka," Aaron nearly sputtered. "I was expecting you to be the one I would be matched with."

"Well that was foolish of you," Moka said. "After all, I am of an age to be making my own decisions. If you had any interest in me, you should have approached me, and not my father."

"Well I..." Aaron

"And as I have already said," Moka continued. "I already have somebody I intend to have beside me. As you have yet to earn any recognition, you would probably be a poor match for my sister as well. Perhaps in a year or so you can be worth consideration." She stood up from the table and turned to her father.

"Father," Moka said with a small bow. "I beg your pardon, but it has been a long day. I fear that I may become rude if this conversation continues, so I will bid you a good night." She turned to Aaron and his father. "Good night, and may you have a safe trip home." Without waiting for an answer, Moka turned and glided out of the room.


	208. Pride's Price

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

(A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I hope I can continue to entertain you in the upcoming chapters. Just a reminder, please sign in to send reviews, that way I can contact you for additional feedback, offer you spoilers and previews, or otherwise let you know I value your opinion

Chapter 208

The little ramen shop looked as it always had when Tsukune rode up. Rin and Kota were already waiting for him at their usual seats. Tsukune brought Hiru to a stop and dismounted, pulling off his helmet.

"Hey," Tsukune called out.

"Hey, yourself," Rin returned the greeting.

"How are you doing, Tsukune?" Kota asked.

"I'm good. How are you doing?" Tsukune asked.

"I'm great," Kota grinned. "Top ten percent of the graduating class, and Emmy will be arriving tomorrow."

"Good for you," Tsukune said.

"Yeah," Rin said with a little less enthusiasm. "Congratulations."

"Welcome home, Captain," The cook said as Tsukune took a seat at the counter. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Tsukune said.

"Captain?" Rin asked. "But you've graduated."

"It's an honorary title now," Tsukune told his friend. He turned back to the cook. "I guess Emmy has been writing you."

"That she has," The cook nodded. He set a bowl of the house special in front of Tsukune and started to pour some tea. "She's been keeping the wife and I informed, and asking us to keep her up to date with everything that has been going on in the neighborhood. She said it will help her to fit in."

"She's right," Tsukune nodded.

The ramen cook moved the short distance to the far end of the counter. He was symbolically giving his customers their privacy while still being available. He picked a newspaper from under the counter and opened it to read.

"Emmy's pretty smart like that," Kota said. "We've been writing each other. I've been telling her all about my home and family and growing up. She's been taking what I tell her and then making up stories about having a home like mine. When we talk on the phone, I ask her questions about her imagined home to help her make a more complete story."

"What's she going through all that trouble for?" Rin asked.

"She is in the Drama Club," Kota answered smoothly. "I am helping her to learn to act as if she has a totally different life."

"Is this..." Rin started before a quick glance to see how close the cook was standing. He continued in a low voice. "Is this a part of what you were talking about over the Winter Break?"

"Not directly," Tsukune said in a normal tone.

"It's just about fitting in," Kota said. Like Tsukune, he was talking in a normal voice. "She's spent most of her life in a small village being home schooled. She's smart and sweet, and she should be given the chance to show what she can do, but think about how people are treated if they can't blend in. _The nail that stands out gets hammered_," Kota repeated the old proverb.

"Ahhh," Rin nodded. "That makes sense."

Tsukune noticed the cook giving a small nod of his own. The newspaper was not where Emmy's uncle was keeping his attention. Tsukune didn't think it was worth mentioning to his friends.

"By the way, Tsukune," Rin changed his focus. "When are you going to introduce me to some girls?"

"Can you wait a few weeks?" Tsukune ask him.

"That ball you mentioned?" Rin questioned. "I can if I have too, but I don't want to."

"Why not?" Tsukune wanted to know.

"A Ball is a dance," Rin explained. "You show up, you meet, and your dance, and then you go home. If all goes well, you get a phone number and you can talk later." Rin gave a heavy sigh. "I want to meet a woman on a normal day. I want to have hours to talk with her without ether being all dressed up or worrying if I'm going to step on her feet. I want to have a chance to get to know her before we're face to face on a dance floor."

"Well I don't know," Tsukune said as he pulled out his cellphone. "I only have a few days before I have to go back to work..."

"Back to work?" Kota questioned.

"Whoa... Where'd you get a phone like that?" Rin asked.

"Kurumu gave it to me," Tsukune answered Rin before giving Kota an explanation. "I was granted some time off, but I will be working full time for the town police near my school. That will give everybody else a chance to take some time off, and when I start attending university in the Fall, I will be splitting my time between work and classes."

"Damn..." Rin blinked.

"I don't know..." Tsukune mused as he started scrolling through his phone. "I could introduce you to a few girls from my school... Or maybe..."

"What?" Rin asked, leaning forward. "What is it?"

"Do you have anything planned for the day after tomorrow?" Tsukune asked.

"Pthth," Rin leaned back. "Naw. Kota's going to be with girlfriend. When I called Nagi earlier to see if wanted to hang out, he told me he would only have a few hours, because tomorrow he is going off to see his girlfriend's family."

"Really?" Tsukune perked. "That's a surprise."

"I know," Rin agreed. "Now what about the day after tomorrow?"

"I'll let you know," Tsukune said. "But later I will see if someone who will be at the ball will be free to meet up. Maybe you can get to know her before the dancing."

"Yeah?" Rin grinned. "That would be great. Tell me wha..."

"Excuse me," Tsukune said as he heard his call connecting.

XxxxxxXXxxxxxxX

Moka was still fuming as she finished her packing. All it had taken was a single night in her father's house for her to realized that she did not belong there any more. Moka realized that she had outgrown the life her father imagined for her. The stunt at supper with the potential suitors had been bad enough. Once she had rejected them, that should have been the end of it. Her father on the other hand had not sent them packing. While their fathers held some little meeting, Aaron had sought Moka out.

That idiot had tried to play the romantic by talking to Moka through her bedroom door. Bragging had failed, so he tried poetry, for which he had not talent. Moka even told him so.

"Perhaps if you would let me see you," Aaron tried to argue. "Let me hold your hand and look into your eyes, I can write a proper poem."

"I am not interested in hearing your attempts to be creative," Moka had retorted.

"I must admit that your confidence is commendable," Aaron said with a voice sliding towards smooth. "Combined with your beauty, you will make a wonderful wife."

"Oh thank you," Moka said in a flat voice. "What book did you get that idea from?"

"I look forward to seeing how long you can remain so confident," Aaron said through the door. "All the way to the wedding night, I'm sure. But when it comes time to show your true feelings for the first time, I... Moka? Why are you laughing?"

"My wedding?" Moka said between fits of dark laughter. "What makes you think you will ever be invited to my wedding?"

"As your groom..." Aaron tried to say.

"My groom is not likely to invite you ether," Moka cut him off.

"I have already been approved by your father," Aaron insisted.

"To do what?" Moka demanded. "Just go away. I don't like you, and I have no need to talk to you."

"Now you're just being shy," Aaron said. "Why not let me in, and I will help you get over that."

"Excuse me?" Moka sputtered.

"It's only natural for an inexperienced girl to be upset when she first starts talking about wedding," Aaron said with a smug smile.

"You are delusional," Moka said. She yanked the door open and glared at the fool. She was dressed for comfort in a pair of sweat pants and a button down shirt, both of which she had taken from Tsukune. "I've been thinking about my wedding for over two years, and there is nothing about it that would upset me."

Aaron had been surprised when the door had been opened. From what he had read, Moka should have opened it slowly, just peeking at first before inviting him in. Instead, she had yanked it open. The expected frilly nightgown or robe was nowhere to be seen. In its place were clothes that looked like they belonged to a man, and a poor man at that. There were frayed spots on the cuffs, patches on the knees, and what looked like blood stains around the collar.

"Where..." Aaron blinked. "Ahhh... That looks..."

"You like my pajamas?" Moka smirked.

"Its not what I was expecting," Aaron observed. "How did you get them?"

"I took them from Tsukune's closet," Moka explained.

"He... umm," Aaron was at a loss for words.

"He doesn't mind," Moka said. "He swore himself to me after all. It wasn't just words ether. Tsukune meant it when he gave me his pledge. When he gave me his oath, he gave me his life, body and soul. How could he be willing to share his life, even his body with me, and be bothered by something as petty as me taking some of his clothes?"

"Errr..." Aaron blinked, and then forced himself to smile. "The way you said that, it almost sounded like he was more than just your servant."

"Oh, Tsukune is my most faithful servant," Moka said with a proud smile. "He is kind and honest, hard working and responsible. He is everything I could ever hope for. That is why I intend to marry him, and he knows it."

"A servant?" Aaron gaped in surprise. "A lowly servant? You are refusing me so you can save yourself for some trash..."

For Moka his words were more than enough. She had been holding on to some sense courtesy and discretion because she had been raised that way. But Aaron had started bad-mouthing Tsukune, and that was not something Moka would tolerate.

"Trash?" Moka questioned. "You, who have done nothing, achieved nothing, are in no position to be calling names. There is nothing to recommend you, nothing to make you any better than the servants that clean the floors and toilets."

"I am of noble blood," Aaron demanded. "I am superior to..."

"Nobody," Moka cut him off. "You have nothing of your own to be proud of, and nothing to offer me. Now leave. I wish to go to bed."

"So you can dream about that trash you are saving yourself for?" Aaron demanded. He started to take a step forward. "I thi-e-ee-eee-eeeee..."

Aaron's voice shot up into a cry, a whine, a whisper, and faded out as a wheeze. He was aware of Moka's green eyes suddenly flashing red, and then pain exploded in his groin. Some small part of his brain decided that explosion was the only way to describe what had happened, because he had been lifted of his feet and knocked over backwards. As pain threatened to make him black out, Aaron tried to get his body to work. He had lost control of his bladder and could hardly do more than get up to his hand and knees. He looked up where Moka stood with a dark look on her face.

"Know your place, Trash," She spat. "I am not saving myself for Tsukune. I am already his. I took him for my lover long ago."

"Mok..." Aaron gasped.

"Silence, Trash," Moka demanded. "You have shown me your worth, which is none. In return I have shown you your place, groveling in filth." Moka stepped into her room for a moment. When she returned she was holding a small wastepaper basket, made of woven reeds. "Here is the only bride for you, Trash."

She threw the wastepaper basket at Arron just as he managed to straighten his upper body. He tried to catch it, but Moka had thrown the wastepaper basked with too much force. Is slammed into Aaron's gut with enough power that it would have killed a mortal. The wastepaper basket was crumpled and split by the impact. The force of the blow slammed through Aaron's insides. His bowels and stomach were no match for Moka's temper. Aaron shat and vomited all over himself as he collapsed onto the floor.

"Pathetic," Moka sighed as she threw her door closed.

Of course that couldn't be the end of it. Eventually somebody carried word back to Moka's father. Issa was not happy. Not only had his plan for a political match been cast out, but Aaron, and by extension his father, had been shamed. Of course Moka admitting that she was not an unspoiled virgin had been shaming to Issa in a way as well. The perfect bride to offer in exchange for a political alliance was a lie, and that Issa had not known was an embarrassment. Once he had the whole story from Aaron and his father, Issa set off to have a talk with his daughter.

The conversation between Moka and Issa did not go well. Both of them had already been feeling cross. Issa was quickly reduced to saying "...I am your father..." in a loud voice, as if it was the only logic he needed.

"Being your daughter," Moka had growled. "Makes me your relative, not your possession."

Shuzen Issa was a proud man. He was a vampire from a long and powerful bloodline. At just over two hundred years old he had a small financial empire that was spread into many nations. He had never been beaten in a fight, and had never been on the loosing side of a business deal. Unfortunately his pride as a man got ahead of his reasoning as a father.

"As long as you live in my house," Issa and thundered. "You will live by my rules!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Issa knew he had said the worst thing possible. An icy silence filled the room. Moka gave him a look with anger and pain in her eyes. Issa's pride gripped him by the throat, refusing to let him take back what he had said.

"I will leave tomorrow," Moka said in a cool voice. "Good night, Father."

That had been the end of the conversation. Issa had stormed out of the room, and Moka had moved over to sit on the edge of her bed. Moka got very little rest that night. She had spent hours trying to sleep, only to spend hours dozing off and then jerking awake because of unsettled emotions. In the morning Moka started packing.

Packing to leave her father's house was different from packing to go to school, but at the same time it was very much the same. The important papers were the fist thing Moka collected. The legal proof of her existence in the modern world, and access to the money she had saved up. Some of it had been in the form of gifts, the rest had been left to her by her mother. She wouldn't be able to live lavishly off of her savings, but with a little care she would be comfortable for most of her life, long enough to finish her education and start a career. Moka knew that most of her things would have to be left behind. She hoped that her father would send them to her at some later date, so she wrote out instructions for the servants on what to pack away and what to leave alone.

Not wanting to face her father, Moka sent for her breakfast to be brought to her room. She picked at her food, making an effort to eat in spite of not having an appetite. Moka would have been finished with her packing much sooner if Kokoa had not come to talk to her.

Talking is not exactly what Kokoa had done. Yelling, shouting, and having a tantrum over Moka's plan to leave would be a more accurate description of what happened. She was upset over losing her sister, again. It didn't help anything when Kokoa grabbed Moka's carefully packed things and threw them all over the room.

Moka took things one step at a time. First she had to settle Kokoa down. She explained that while she was moving out, she was not just going to disappear. Once she was willing to listen to reason, Kokoa just tried to stall her sister's departure. Eventually, Moka got everything packed up and organized. After one final hug for Kokoa, it was time to go.

"Where are you going to go?" Kokoa asked.

"That should be obvious," Moka answered with a tired smile. She had a purse and a pack slung over her shoulder and a bag at her feet. "I just hope I don't cause him any trouble."

"If he complains," Kokoa said. "Then he doesn't know how lucky he really is."

"He would probably agree with you," Moka nodded. She picked up her bag in one hand and snapped her fingers with the other.

From the bed, the black and red velvet of her servitor moved. First it flowed over the bed until it spilled over the side. As it touched the floor the fabric twisted and bunched into a rough humanoid shape. It took two steps before opening up into a huge cloak that wrapped around Moka. Bags and all.

"Take care of your self, Kokoa," Moka said as the cloak closed around her. "I love you."

For a moment Moka was completely covered in a rippling cone of black velvet, and then she changed. The cloak seemed to melt and evaporate at the same time. It disappeared with no more sound than a whisper of moving air, leaving Kokoa alone in the room.


	209. New Behinnings

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 209

"This is such a surprise, Tsukune," Rina cheered into the phone. "I didn't think you would ever call me."

Rina was feeling giddy. Her first Saturday home from school and Aono Tsukune was calling her personal number. As hard as she tried, she could not remember any boy, except her father, ever calling her.

"It is good to hear from you," Rina went on. "What are you doing? When do I get to see you?"

"It sounds like things are going well for you too," Tsukune said. "Congratulations on graduating."

"Thank you," Rina replied.

"I was calling, well," Tsukune tried to be careful with his words. "You know the ball next month?"

"Oh yes," Rina nodded. "Please tell me you are going to be there."

"I'll be there," Tsukune agreed. "We're all going to be there. The reason I am calling is because I am going to bring a friend you've never met."

"Is she from your school?" Rina asked.

"No. His name is Rin and he's an old friend of mine from before high school," Tsukune answered her.

"Oh?" Rina questioned.

Tsukune wasn't sure what it was, but he could tell by the tone of Rina's voice that he was skirting around something touchy.

"I was talking with my friends a little while ago," Tsukune said, deciding to hurry on. "When we got to the topic of girlfriends, well, Rin was kind of left out. He asked me if I knew any good looking women I could introduce him to..."

"You're so sweet," Rina interrupted.

"But Rin brought up a good point," Tsukune went on. "The ball will just be a few hours, and everybody there will pretty much know each other already. He's worried that it won't really be a good chance to really talk."

"Well it's going to be a celebration," Rina said. "I guess that anybody that's graduated will have something to talk about."

"That's true," Tsukune agreed. "But Rin would like to have a chance to know you a little before the ball."

"Oh?" Rina questioned.

"Besides," Tsukune had a sudden idea. "It's a masquerade. If you and Rin have a chance to meet, you might find a theme you can both... hmmmm."

"What?" Rina asked. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry, Rina," Tsukune said. "I just remembered something."

"What?" Rina was hanging on Tsukune's every word.

"Weeellll," Tsukune said. "It's just that Rin comes from the same neighborhood I do. Just a normal average life and family. Your father would probably never approve of him..."

"Oh don't worry about daddy," Rina said with a mischievous smile. "When can I meet up with your friend? You said his name is Rin, right?"

"That's right," Tsukune said. "What are you doing the day after tomorrow?"

"Monday?" Rina thought hard and fast. She did have something to do on Monday, but it wasn't something she was all that worried about. And it was going to be in the evening anyway.

"Rin and I are going to meet up in the morning," Tsukune offered. "And we can meet you someplace and just hang out for a while."

"That sounds like a good idea," Rina agreed. "I'll text you my address and you guys can pick the place to meet around here."

"Alright," Tsukune agreed. "We'll see you Monday."

"See you Monday," Reina shut off her phone. She looked at the cell phone in her hand for a moment and smiled as she thought about all the tings that could happen Monday. "Yes!" she cheered.

XxxxxxxxX

Tsukune tucked his cell phone away. He had some hope that Rina and Rin would make a good match. He looked down the ramen counter to his friend and smiled.

"We'll see her on Monday," Tsukune said.

"You're the best," Rin smiled and gave Tsukune a thumbs up.

Tsukune hung out with his friends a little longer. It was nice to just relax in a normal way, but he knew he had to head home. He was expected at supper, and he was looking forward to watching some television, just to see what was on.

Xx

Tsukune was almost home when he felt the strange pressure of youki building. He was on his guard instantly. He was also off of Hiru, turning his helmet into a cap, so that he would be ready to fight if it was necessary. Because he was already looking for anything out of place, Tsukune saw the shadows in front of his family's home moving. They were like leaves caught in a wind. Little bits of shadow that fluttered across the ground and then swirling together. At first their movement was faint, but the shadows quickly grew darker as they multiplied. When they formed and ink black circle on the ground they swirled up in a cone of glossy darkness.

It only lasted for an instant, just a second or two. The shadows moving and then lifting up, and then the pressure of youki faded and the shadows dissolved in the light and a figure in a long black cloak was left standing on front of the gate. The figured moved to lower it's hood.

"Moka," Tsukune called out.

XxxxX

Kasumi finally found something she did not like about having Ruby around. Moka had arrived, unannounced, with enough belongings for more than just a short visit, while trying to hide how upset she was. Tsukune had brought her in to the house, gave her time to be polite, and then whisked her up to his room to talk. Kasumi, quite naturally, was worried about the poor girl. She was also curious about what had happened, and what Tsukune and Moka were talking about. Kasumi had mentioned getting some refreshments for Tsukune and his guest, a perfect excuse mothers have always used to check up and spy on their children. Ruby had promptly taken over the task.

Ruby was polite and diligent, especial when it came to Tsukune. Kasumi tried to keep it from bothering her, but she was being left in the dark. If she went up stairs now, there was no way she could get close enough to hear what was being said without just blatantly listening in with her ear to the door. Another part of Kasumi's unhappiness was also related to Ruby's loyalty to Tsukune. Whatever was going on up in his room, Ruby would not share it with her.

Kasumi fumed quietly. Ruby was so much like the perfect daughter, but she was spoiling her fun. It just wasn't fair.

XxxxxxxX

Moka let herself just enjoy the moment. Tsukune was sitting on the floor of his bedroom with his back against his bed. Moka was next to him, leaning against him hit her head on his shoulder. It had taken a while, but she had told him about everything that had happened when she had gone home. Tsukune had listened quietly but attentively, holding her close when she needed it. Moka was glad that Tsukune was there when she needed comfort.

"Tsukune," Moka said without moving away form him. "I guess I need to ask you for a favor."

"Name it," Tsukune said without hesitation.

"Well, I guess I will need a place to live now," Moka said. "And seeing as how you have a building with apartments available... Tsukune, will you let me rent..."

"No," Tsukune said flatly.

"What?" Moka sat up quickly and looked at him in surprise.

"No, I will not let rent you a room from me," Tsukune said.

"Why?" Moka demanded.

"Because that would make me your land lord," Tsukune said. "I swore I would support you. That I would serve you. If you are renting from me, that would lower your position. No, the only proper way would for me to invite you to stay as my guest, without rent. That way I will simply be doing my duty to you."

"Tsukune... You..." Moka reached for Tsukune. "I love you."

"I love you too," Tsukune returned her embrace.

"You know," Moka snuggled against him. "Now that I am no longer... No longer living with my family, You and I can..."

"Moka," Tsukune said gently. "Let's just be careful. We still have a long way to go before you and I will be ready to have a family of our own, if that is what you want."

"It is," Moka assured him.

"Me too," Tsukune said. "So we can take our time and make sure we are ready."

"Come'er," Moka moved in for a kiss.

XxxxXXxxxX

"Thank you for letting me be here," Moka said as she joined Tsukune's family for supper. "I am sorry I arrived without warning."

"We're always happy to have you visit," Kasumi said. "And I could tell that there was a reason."

"Yes," Moka nodded. "My father... He and I had a disagreement. He arranged a marriage interview with the family of someone he does business with, but he didn't tell me. I tried to be polite but also make it clear that I was not interested. The other person, the son I was introduced to, he did not want to believe me."

"Oh my," Kasumi's eyes were wide.

"I kept having to say no," Moka explained. "And each time I had to be more assertive. Finally I had to be very rude for him to understand that I did not want his attention, and that I was already..." Moka blushed and glanced towards Tsukune. "That is, I already had somebody I was interested in."

"Oh, you poor dear," Kasumi's eyes were shining. The scene in her imagination included Moka pouring ice water over the head of some over-eager young man.

"Father and I had an argument after that," Moka continued. "He thought that I should be more considerate towards his plans. I decided that if I am going to be able to take university seriously, then I needed to take responsibility for my own life and move out of my father's house."

"That's very commendable of you," Kasumi said with a smile and a nod. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you need to."

"Thank you," Moka said with a note of relief.

"Fortunately, Ruby has already made arrangements for her," Tsukune said.

"What?" Kasumi blinked.

"Yes," Tsukune went on. "She was able to talk to the owner of the building she manages. There are apartments available, so Moka can move in any time."

"Oh my," Kasumi felt disappointed. Her surrogate daughters were not going to be hanging around like she had hoped. "But you can stay a little while with us can't you?"

"I can stay a few days," Moka agreed. "But I don't want to be a bother."

"Oh, it's no bother," Kasumi smiled.

Tsukune and his father spent the rest of the meal carefully observing the women. Kasumi was happy to have a few days with the younger women, so she was going to try to do as much as she could. Tsukune was glad that he already had plans for Monday. His father tried not to flinch as he listed to Kasumi's ideas and mentally counted up the cost. For Ruby and Moka, Kasumi's mothering attention was more than a little excessive, but still something to be enjoyed. Between the three women, the atmosphere around the dinner table was a merry one.

XxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxX

Mizore was proud of her new house. She had built it large, with room for many children. Large homes in the village were usually the residents of one of the noble families, like her mother's, who had gained prestige by service to the community. A Snow Maiden making a large home for herself was usually considered boastful, but Mizore didn't care. She was confident that she would need lots of room to raise her children. She was already pregnant with Tsukune's child, and and she intended to make sure that it was just the first of many.

After building her house, Mizore had opened the doors to the her neighbors. It was an old tradition that was seldom enjoyed any more. The building of a home was a declaration of her pregnancy, and her readiness to have a family. Opening the doors to the community was an invitation for her neighbors to come and see her new home, and to offer gifts to the expecting mother. The gifts, by tradition, were all second hand. Things from homes that had already known children, so they were considered lucky.

There was another reason for having her home open. Mizore welcomed her visitors at the entry way. As each woman entered, they used their sensitive awareness of life, of Warmth, to check to see if Mizore was truly pregnant. It was thought that the touch of Warmth from all the neighbors would help the growing baby feel connected to the village and its people. While the first showing of the house was a big event, Mizore knew it was only the first. Each time she became pregnant, Mizore would be opening her doors to the community.

For the first pregnancy, with her own in the lead, experienced mothers would be visiting Mizore regularly to help her and teach her. Once the first child was born, those same mothers would help with caring for and teaching it. Children were so important to the village, that each one was a treasure to be nurtured and protected.

Mizore had built her house. She had held it open so that it, and she, could be inspected by the community, and to receive their gifts. Her ice puppets arranged everything, making sure that the furniture and decorations were all in place. She looked around with a sense of satisfaction in what she had achieved. Now she just had to decide when to tell Tsukune the truth.

Mizore was excited to be carrying Tsukune's child, but at the same time she felt guilty about it. She had been planing to wait until he was ready to be a father, until he married and had conceived a child with Moka, but after what had happened to Inari, Mizore realized that she didn't dare wait. In all the fights she had been in, it had never occurred to her that she might lose the ability to carry Tsukune's children, to have any children of her own. Mizore had decided that it was better to take a chance that Tsukune would forgive her for betraying him, than to possibly never be able to fulfill her duty as a woman.

Mizore retired to her bedroom as she considered the future. The Futon was comforting, and large enough for three people to sleep together. Mizore did not want to share her bed with anybody but Tsukune, but Kurumu had taught her something. There may be times when being willing to share could bring her more than being selfish.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxX

"Good night, Moka," Tsukune said with a kiss.

"Good night," Moka replied. She stepped out of Tsukune arms and into the guest room, trying to keep her frustration from showing. So close yet so far away. Moka did not like the Aono guest room. It wasn't because it was smaller than her old dorm room. What bothered her was that she couldn't sleep in the same room as Tsukune. Ruby had told some wild story to Tsukune's mother, and had gained a futon in his room as a reward. Moka wished that there was some way she could make the witch trade places with her for the night, but knew why she couldn't. It was a cold comfort to Moka knowing that Tsukune came from such a well mannered home and family.


	210. Guys and Gals

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 210

Kurumu was feeling frustrated at the way the world kept getting in the way of her time with Tsukune. She had woken up a little early on Sunday, just a little after Ten O'clock, and had decided to call Tsukune and invite him over for dinner. She had not been happy to learn that Moka had already made a move and was at his house. Not only had the vampire beaten Kurumu to the punch, but she was also blocking her own plans. She could no longer play the respectful visit to Tsukune's home and take the opportunity to be close to him without looking like she was playing the 'other woman.' Kurumu knew that playing the wanton other woman around Tsukune's parents would be a bad idea.

Monday was another day of frustration. Kurumu had work to attend to. Now that she had graduated, and was not yet attending college, her agent had things for her to do. It would be days before she had any time to herself again. Kurumu knew Tsukune would be busy with his own work soon, which made Monday all the more of a trial. While she was trapped in a studio doing lighting and sound checks, she could feel Tsukune coming closer, and knew that she could not be with him.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Tsukune was glad to get out of the house Monday morning. As much as he loved Moka, and even Ruby, he was not interested in being around when they and his mother started talking about makeup and body powders. With his spare helmet, he took Hiru over to meet Rin. Thinking about what the day had in store for his friend had Tsukune smiling with dark mischievousness.

XxxxX

"Do I get to drive it?" Rin asked as he looked at Tsukune's motorcycle.

"No," Tsukune said as he handed his friend the spare helmet.

"Awww," Rin pouted as he accepted the helmet.

"Let me explain a few things to you," Tsukune said. "Hiru is special. She is going to get us where we're going but you can not tell anybody how long it takes us, or about the rout we're going to take."

"Why not?" Rin asked.

"You'll understand by the time we get there," Tsukune said. "I'm taking a big risk, but I know I can trust you. You will keep this a secret, won't you?"

"Yes," Rin promised. "We're friends. You can trust me." He strapped the helmet onto his head. "So where are we going?"

Xxx

Rin had thought Tsukune was ether crazy or trying to be funny. He had said that they were going to meet this girl he knew in an hour, in a place that would take almost three hours to reach by train. The next thing Tsukune had done was to start driving in the wrong direction. Rin figured that Tsukune was just messing with him, and thought as long as he didn't react the joke would be over faster. It was ten minutes later when Rin realized what the real punchline was.

"Hold on tight," Tsukune said as he turned down a side street.

That was all the warning Rin had. It was all the warning he needed. The side street that Tsukune had tuned down was old and seldom used for more than a walk way, because it was steep and twisted back and forth. There was no way anything more than a small car could fit down the street, and nobody with a car would ever try considering how badly the pavement had cracked and broken over the years. Rin held on tight and wondered if his friend might actually be crazy after all. Looking ahead he could see where a section of modern highway bridged over the old road. Seeing the dark whole ahead of them, Rin felt his heart freeze in his chest as the motorcycle accelerated.

XxX

"Oh my god..." Rin breathed.

Tsukune had, thankfully, stopped once they were out in the sunlight again. Rin had been sure that he was about to die. When he had been a little kid, Rin had loved riding the swings at the park. He would swing as high as he could, and then he would jump, enjoying the brief moment of flying before he would land on the ground. That moment of free-fall had been the most exciting thing in the world for him, until he discovered girls. When Tsukune had taken them rushing into the darkness, Rin had felt the world drop away. He remembered the sensation of being in free-fall, and knew that the ground would be waiting for him to land. When he didn't land after a second, Rin felt his fear building. The longer the fall the harder the landing. In his mind he pictured himself, Tuskune, and the motorcycle ending up at the bottom of a deep pit, broken, smashed, and dead. And then there was a sudden lurch, and daylight was restored. The flight though the dark was over.

As soon as Tsukune had brought them to a stop on the side of the road, Rin had stumbled off the back of the bike. He took deep gasping breaths as he tried to get his voice to work. With his legs shaking he looked around.

"Oh my god... Tsukune?" Rin finally turned back to his friend. "What the hell was that?"

"That is why you have to keep the trip a secret," Tsukune answered. "All those things we were talking back during the party, you remember? I was being serious. There is a lot more going on in Japan, and the whole world than most people can guess."

"Holy crap," Rin said. "But what was that?"

"That was a shortcut," Tsukune said. "We just travel over a hundred kilometers in an instant."

Rin looked around again, this time noticing what he was seeing. Behind them was a a line of old tori that looked like they had been painted red once upon a time. Rin saw that they were were on the edge of a park, where the trail were cut across by a road. The closest vehicle that he could see, besides Tsukune's motorcycle, was a golf cart.

"And you can travel like that all the time?" Rin asked.

"It's like a cheat code," Tsukune explained. "Or a secret level. You have to know where the entrance is, and you have to know how to open it."

"Why didn't you warn me?" Rin demanded.

"How?" Tsukune shot back. "Would you have taken me seriously if I told you we were going to take a secret warp tunnel a hundred kilometers in seconds?"

"Well..." Rin blinked.

"Come on," Tsukune gestured to the back east of the motorcycle. "We're almost there."

"Alright," Rin said as he moved to remount. "But you're going to have to try to give me some more warning before you do anything like that again. Alright?"

"Sure," Tsukune said. "By the way..."

"What?" Rin asked.

"Just wanted to warn you," Tsukune smirked. "We're coming back the same way."

"Shut up," Rin snapped.

XxxX

Rin new he was in trouble as soon as he saw her. That tight blouse, the short skirt, and the purple stockings, along with her brown and black hair and bright makeup, Rina was the perfect image of trouble looking for a place to happen. Rin, a career girl chaser, knew instinctively that Rina was a girl that wanted to be chased.

"Tsukune," Rina cheered. "It's good to see you."

"Thank you," Tsukune accepted a tight hug from her. "You're looking good. How have you been?"

"Better now that you're here," Rina answered.

"Rina," Tsukune said. "I would like to introduce you to my friend Rin. Rin, this is Rina."

"Hey~lo," Rina sang as she offered Rin her hand.

"Hey-ro," Rin replied in intentionally bad English.

It turned out to be a fund day for everybody. Lunch was at an inexpensive family restaurant, where Rin and Rina sat together. The easiest topic to talk about was school. Tsukune mostly just relaxed and enjoyed his lunch while the others chatted away. Rin and Rina had a tension between them that they were able to ignore as long as they kept talking about things that were common, like boring teachers or pointless assignments. When they weren't eating or talking, they started to get nervous and tense up. That was when Tsukune would make a comment.

"Rina," Tsukune spoke up. "Have you ever played tennis?"

She would answer. Rin would have something to throw in on the topic. Tsukune would drop out of the conversation as the pair chatted on for a bit. After a while it was clear that the restaurant was used up. Lunch was gone, the dishes were cleared away, and the manager was giving them looks. Meanwhile, it was getting harder to keep the conversation going.

"I saw game center on the way over," Tsukune suggested.

"Cool," Rina perked up. "Let's go blow stuff up."

"You like video games?" Rin asked as he stood.

"Only the fun ones," Rina gave him a crooked grin.

Rin offered Rina a hand up and they started talking about video games. They compared the pros and cons of straight action games vs story games. That also brought up the debate of stand-alone games vs games that hand new squeals ever couple of years, like Doom House I, II, III, and IV. The conversation became a little heated when Rin complained of what he considered "Girly games." The bickering was done with smiles so Tsukune stayed out of it at first. But Rin was never good at knowing when to quit.

"And do you know how bad those dancing games are messing things up?" Rin complained. The take up too much space, they're too loud, and you just stand on them looking funny."

"Hey now," Tsukune protested. "When was the last time you even tried one?"

"Those games are fun," Rina threw in.

"They're goofy," Rin argued. "They're just for girls that want to act silly. You almost never see guys on them, and for a good reason."

"You're just embarrassed because you're no good at it," Tsukune said as they reached the gaming center.

"How hard could it be?" Rin scoffed. "It's just a game. All you have to do is follow the directions it gives you. Piece of cake."

"If that's what you really believe," Tsukune smirked as he saw the large dance machine in the game center. "Prove it."

"What?" Rin questioned.

"I challenge you to a duel on the dance machine," Tsukune gestured to the machine he knew all too well.

"Awww hell no," Rin shook his head.

"Chicken?" Tsukune taunted.

"What's in it for me?" Rin demanded.

"You mean besides a chance to impress girls?" Tsukune asked.

"Besides looking like an idiot," Rin said.

"I give the winner a kiss," Rina offered.

"No," Tsukune said. "That would just get me in trouble."

"You that sure you'd win?" Rin gave a laugh.

"Tell you what," Tsukune said. "If you get a better score than me, without any cheating or dirty tricks, I will personally ask the Sweetheart Chef to cook you a dinner."

"You're on," Rin said with a grin.

"I'll program the machine," Rina said, hurrying ahead the short distance.

Tsukune did a couple of quick warm-up stretches before stepping up onto the dance platform. Rina had programed it for four dancers, recruiting a girl that had been looking at the machine (technically ahead of Rina to use it,) and joined the others on the platform. Rin and Tsukune traded smirks. The music started.

Xx

"You did pretty good," Tsukune said to the unknown girl once the music stopped.

Tsukune had scored well, beating out the others by a wide margin. He saw that he was in the top ten on the machine's score board. The girl had made the top twenty. Rina had not done so well, but she was still a good five thousand points above Rin.

"Damn," Rin panted. "How's you get so good?"

"Practice," Tsukune said. "Girls love to dance."

"That's right," Rina agreed.

"Why don't you and Rina practice some more," Tsukune said to his friend. "While I go blow something up."

"Um..." The girl spoke up. "Excuse me, but is it really you?"

"Errr," Tsukune turned to face the girl. "Ahhh,"

Tsukune had a sinking feeling he knew exactly what she meant. When he looked at her he could see the question in her eyes. Tsukune realized that he was wearing his riding jacket which was very much like the one he had worn for some of live promotional events. Sure enough, now that there was nobody actively using the machine, the monitors were starting to show clips that included some of his appearances.

"Yes," Tsukune nodded, answering in a low voice.

"I knew it," The girl brightened. "And that was the Sweetheart Chef too, wasn't it."

"Yes," Tsukune nodded again.

"Does that mean..." The girl was looking very excited.

"Yes," Tsukune said. "I'm the one she's talking about."

"I knew it," She cheered.

"What's she talking about?" Rin asked.

"Watch the monitor," Tsukune said as he retreated from the dance platform.

"Huh?" Rin looked up at the monitor.

"Oh my god," The girl said as she left the dance machine and frantically pushed the buttons of her cell phone.

XxX

Rin fumed quietly once he saw the promotional video play though. He realized that he had been suckered by his friend. The problem was that there was little he could do about it. It was just adding salt to the wound to see some random girls suddenly showing interest in Tsukune.

"He's going to get it later," Rin said with a frown.

"It's not that bad," Rina said as she took Rin's arm.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"It got you to dance with me," Rina said. "Now let's go blow something up, and then we'll try another dance."

"You're right," Rin sighed. "Thank you for the dance."

"My pleasure," Rina smiled as the moved off together.

XxxxxX

When Rin left the game center she was looking forward to the ball. It would be fun to see Rin again. Once he had gotten over feeling embarrassed, it turned out that he could actually dance pretty well. He was good at the more violent video games as well. Rina had made sure to trade contact information with Rin, because she was looking forward to getting to know him better, and for the chance to play with him in the future.

When Rin was ready for the trip home, he had a smirk on his face that just didn't want to leave. He had enjoyed his date with Rina, and was looking forward to seeing her again at the ball. They had traded information so that they could keep in touch. Since the ball was going to be a costumed event, Rin figured that wanting to share a theme with Rina was a perfectly valid reason to call her in a few days. He knew that they would just be hanging out together, at best. She liked to be chased, because she liked the attention. Rin knew if he wasn't careful, Rina was the kind of girl that have fun leading him on, but never giving him more than just the amount of satisfaction he would need to keep him chasing after her. That was all well and good for some guys, but Rin wanted a girl he could catch and hold on to.

For Tsukune leaving the game center was a relief. That first girl that had recognized him had called her friends. Kurumu's growing popularity, and his connection with her, had made him enough of a celebrity for nearly a dozen teen age girls to get excited over meeting him. Tsukune was pestered for autographs and pictures enough times that he had started to consider investing in a disguise, or at least a new riding jacket.

The trip back would have Tsukune home in time for supper with his family. One more night to relax before he turned his attention to his responsibilities. Once Rin was seated behind him, Tsukune started Hiru on their way.

"Hey Tsukune?" Rin yelled over the wind noise.

"What?" Tsukune called back.

"Could we take the long way home?" Rin asked hopefully.

"No," Tsukune said with a smirk.

"Crap..."

XxxxxxxX

Kurumu was ready for her day to end. She had been working hard all day, but had actually done nothing productive. Studio time and meetings had all been about building her up to help her get new contracts. What her manager was doing was getting Kurumu a crash course on studio operations, and stage acting. Ms. Mori knew that Kurumu had gotten lucky in the beginning, but did not want to leave everything to luck. She explained to her client that the hard work now was an investment. Kurumu did not like feeling like she was wasting time, but she understood that she was working for a long term career, and that it would take sacrifices. She just wished that it wasn't time with Tsukune that she had to give up.

Kurumu was ready for her work day to be over. She had muscles in her back that needed to relax, and a hot bath sounded like just the way to do it. Unfortunately her work wasn't quite done with her. Kurumu was just getting home when her work cell phone went of.

"Hello," Kurumu answered her phone, trying to sound sweeter than she was feeling at the moment.

"Kurumu," Mori Nori said over the phone. "I have some news that's a little troubling."

"What is it?" Kurumu asked, hoping she didn't sound like she was growling.

"It's that friend of yours," Ms. Mori said. "He was seen out in public today..."

"Yes, Tsukune doesn't live in a cage," Kurumu said.

"Well some of your fans apparently saw him," Ms. Mori said. "And they decided to take some pictures with him and put them on the internet. These same fans were posting comments about how he admits to being in a relationship with you. I've told you before that it is better for your career to make sure you are unattached."

"Nori," Kurumu said in a firm tone. "These things you found on the internet, do they have people talking about me?"

"Yes. That's what I'm trying..." Nori tried to talk.

"So I am getting attention," Kurumu said stubbornly. "That should be a good thing."

"It is for the moment," Nori said in a tight voice. "But you can't..."

"But I can't let my career hurt my relationship with Tsukune," Kurumu said in a firm voice. "I told you that before. If it is a choice between my career and Tsukune, I'll go to work in a maid cafe before I give up the man I love."

"You..." Nori sputtered. "He... You.. I..." There was a pause, and then a long sigh. "Kurumu, just please tell your boyfriend to be careful."

"I will," Kurumu promised. "And thank you for calling."

"Good nigh..."

Kurumu hung up the phone. She wanted to strangle someone. The frustrations of the day just kept digging at her. She had to force herself to stay calm and think about her future goals. It wasn't until she was soaking in the bath that she actually started to relax.

XxxxxxxX

Tsukune was almost ready to go to bed. He was relaxing in his room with Moka and Ruby where they had been discussing their plans for the next couple of days. Ruby was sitting by the open door, where she could keep watch in case Tsukune's mother decided to try to spy on them. She was also there to give Kasumi some peace of mind that nothing improper was going on in her son's bedroom. Ruby's presence was very important, considering that at the moment Moka was enjoying a little snack. She was nibbling at Tsukune's neck with just enough fang application to make him bleed a few drops at a time. At the same time, Tsukune was enjoying the opportunity to nibble at her ear and caress the curves of her body. It was a special moment for them.

Tsukune's phone started ringing. The sudden interruption of the moment made all three of them jump. All three of them also frowned. The only reason Tsukune didn't ignore the phone all together was because the ringtone told him that it was Kurumu calling. As it was he didn't do anything about the phone, leaving it to Ruby to answer it. Ruby was just picking it up when Moka pulled away form Tsukune.

"You should answer it," Moka grumbled. "I'm sure it must be important for her to call this late."

"Her?" Tsukune blinked.

"Please," Moka smirked. "Unless it is a real emergency, there is only one person that would be calling right now."

"Master," Ruby offered Tsukune the phone. "It's Kurumu."

"I knew it," Moka huffed.

"Thank you," Tsukune accepted the phone. "Hello?"

"Tsu-ku-nee," Kurumu sang. "What have you been up to? Nori said you've been out making a scene."

"It's not like that," Tsukune protested. He proceeded to tell Kurumu all about the trip out with Rin, and the misadventure at the game center.

Moka was less than happy to have her time with Tsukune interrupted. She was even less happy to have it interrupted by Kurumu. She gave a frown at Tsukune as he talked on the phone and thought about just calling it a night. Moka was looking at the door, and Ruby back at her guard post there, thinking about the small, lonely guest room. She did not want to give up on her time with Tsukune, but the mood was broken. Even so, she could still smell him, and the taste of his blood was still on her tongue.

Moka decided that she was not quite done for the night after all. She turned to Tsukune where he was sitting on his bed while talking with Kurumu. It was clear that he was happy to be talking with her, even as he gave Moka an apologetic look. Moka decided to let Kurumu have her little time with Tsukune. She slipped up onto the bed thinking how Kurumu may have Tsukune's attention at the moment, and get to enjoy the sound of his voice, but Moka was going to enjoy something even better.

Moka was careful, but determined. This time she used her fangs to bite deep into Tsukune's neck. She had learned right where to find a good vein, but not one of the more critical ones, that was a part of the blood supply to the muscles of his shoulder. This time she took a drink so satisfying she felt the urge to give a little moan, and she did.

"Tsukune..." Kurumu broke the train of their conversation. "What is going on over there right now?" She had felt a twinge of something through her bond with him, and she thought she had heard a moan.

"I am with Moka right now," Tsukune answered honestly.

"And what is she doing right now?" Kurumu asked.

"She is enjoying a shack before going to bed," Tsukune answered.

"Oh?" Kurumu's voice became a little harder. "Is there a reason she needs to be doing that while I am talking with you?"

"Kurumu," Tsukune said in a slightly frustrated tone. "Would you need any reason more than you just wanted to?"

"Well no..." Kurumu admitted with a little pout.

"It's just about love and sharing," Tsukune said as he caressed Moka with his free hand.

"So if I was there, and Moka was the one on the phone," Kurumu suggested. "Then you would let me do something I wanted to, wouldn't you?"

"Ahh, sure," Tsukune said. "Within reason," He added.

"I'm going to remember..." Kurumu started to say.

"Master," Ruby gave a hiss of warning.

"Tsukune..." Kasumi called out an instant later.

Tsukune gave sigh.

"What?" Kurumu demanded.

"My mother," Tsukune explained as Moka moved away from him. "I love you, but I have to go."

"Alright," Kurumu gave a little pout. "But call me soon."

"I will," Tsukune promised. "Good night."

"G'night," Kurumu replied and hung up.

"Tsukune," Kasumi said as she reached the open door to his bedroom. "If you don't have any plans for tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow I'll be helping Moka and Ruby," Tsukune said quickly.

"What?" Kasumi asked, seeing her own plans falling apart.

"I have to go back to work soon," Tsukune said. "So tomorrow I am going to help Moka and Ruby move in to their new place. Ruby gets a room because she will be the on site manager, and of course Moka is going to have a place of her own."

"Oh..." Kasumi said, feeling disappointed. Her girls were moving out already. She thought about it for a moment then turned to Ruby. "But I thought you needed to stay close to Tsukune. How is that going to work if you are both working in different places?"

"I will still be close to Tsukune part of the time," Ruby said.

"My police department provides a place for me to live," Tsukune explained. "But it is too far to commute to school all the time. So I will be living part of the time near work, and part of the time I will be near my university. The building Ruby will be managing is close enough for commuting to school, so that is where I will be staying when not at work."

"But won't that be expensive dear?" Kasumi asked. "Renting a room by yourself?"

"The owner and the tenants like the idea of having a police officer in the building," Ruby said quickly. "So Tsukune will be getting a good deal."

"Oh..." Kasumi said. "I see..."

"Don't worry mother," Tsukune told her with a smile. "I will still be able to visit once in a while, and I am sure Ruby will be able to get some days off as well."

"Really?" Tsukune's mother brightened at the though of still getting to see them. "Well, I guess it will all be fine then."

"Tsukune," Moka said, standing up from where she had put herself safely away from him when his mother had approached. "I should get to bed."

"I understand," Tsukune stood up from the bed and held his arms open to her.

Kasumi wondered if her presence put a damper on the couple. The came together for a hug that looked very tender, and then shared a chaste little kiss. They paused then, looking into each others eyes and shared a smile that carried a lot of feelings.

"Good night," Tsukune said in a near whisper.

"Good night," Moka said in turn.

"Oh.." Kasumi felt tears coming to her eyes as she watched the sweet scene play out. "Sleep well," She said and turned to hurry out of the room. Her son and Moka were just too perfect for each other. Kasumi sniffed as she went down the stairs, wishing she could have recorded the moment.


	211. Opening Doors

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 211

The taxi pulled up outside Tsukune's building early in the business day. Tsukune had followed along on Hiru for the sake of keeping questions to a minimum. There would be no questions about where his motorcycle had gone, and he could return home later without paying for a cab, without anybody wondering how. He parked in the garage area and returned to the front sidewalk in time to help with Moka's bags. Along with her and Ruby, he walked to the elevator.

Ruby was smiling, appearing eager, even excited. Tsukune wondered what she was up to. Letting her lead the way, Ruby lead them up to the top floor. When the doors opened, the Me sisters were there to meet them in their maid uniforms. Ruby skipped out of the elevator and stood with the twins. Together all three bowed to Tsukune.

"Welcome home, Master," Ruby and the Me sisters said in unison.

"Dame Akashiya," Me Midori said with a small step forward and reching to take Moka's bags from Tsukune. "If you will follow me, I have room prepared for you."

"You can take my things," Moka replied. "I will see my room later."

"Yes Ma'am," Midori said with a small curtsy.

"Master," Ruby spoke up. "If you will follow me, I will show you what was done to prepare for your arrival."

"Lead on," Tsukune said.

Tsukune had to admit that he was impressed. Following Ruby's instructions, in what was only a few days, the Me sisters had prepared the penthouse for him. The penthouse was the three bedroom apartment that took up the most space on the floor, and was seperated from the stair well and elevator shaft by the manager's apartment. The amount of space taken up by the one apartment was an indulgence in a busy city. The main room of the apartment was divided into two sections. One area was set up for a dining area, while the other was furnished with a couch, love seat, a pair of nice chairs, a coffee table, and an entertainment unit. The main room had a set of glass doors that opened onto the patio. The kitchen and guest bath and water closet had been left as is. The master bedroom was furnished with a four-poster bed, complete with canopy and curtains of red and black velvet. The bed curtains matched the drapes that framed the sliding glass door that opened onto a private back balcony and a view of the old district neighborhood, which included an unblocked view of the skyline, with the sky above, and of rooftops below. The next bedroom had been furnished as a den and home office. The last bedroom was just that, a bedroom with a wide comfortable bed and a small desk, ready for use by a guest.

Tsukue was able to tell some of the things that had been done to customize the apartment. For one, the den had lost some floor space to a remodel of the master bath. The new and improved bathroom now had a tub that would not be out of place in a luxury hotel. It was a large oval, with built in temperature control and circulating jets, that could hold three people at once. Ruby blushed as she told Tsukune so. At the moment it was dry, but Tsukune knew he would want to try it out soon.

The other significant modification to the apartment was in the living room. More specifically, it was in the wall of the living room. A section of wall had been replaced by a door. The door connected Tsukune's penthouse to the two-bedroom unit used by Ruby and the Me sisters, establishing them as the servants' quarters.

"You planned all this out?" Tsukune asked Ruby.

"Yes Master," Ruby nodded. "I chose how to furnish the apartment and what changes to make, and then trusted Midori and Kurai to get it done."

"Well they did a good job," Tsukune said. "I am impressed. Ruby, thank you."

"It was my pleasure master," Ruby said with a graceful bow.

"It looks wonderful," Moka said. "I think you have matched Tsukune's style wonderfully."

"Thank you," Ruby smiled. "I tried to anticipate my master's wishes. The other apartment on this floor had been prepared for you. The furnishings were left very basic, because I did not want to presume as to your tastes, but I think you will approve of what was provided."

"Thank you," Moka gave Ruby a nod of approval.

"I have also set aside rooms for the others," Ruby said. "In case they wish to move in here as well." She gave Tsukune a wink and a sly grin. "And there is also a room set up for when Tsukune's mother decided to visit. It is a single bedroom on the second floor, one door down from the elevator."

"Good thinking," Tsukune smiled. He reached out and petted Ruby on the head.

XxxX

Moka's apartment was similar to Tsukune's. It was mostly unfurnished, as Ruby had said, leaving it to Moka to decorate it to her tastes and needs. Moka did notice that the master bedroom was a little smaller than Tsukune's, but the closet was bigger. She decided that it would meet her needs more than adequately.

Moka would have preferred to have shared Tsukune's apartment, but understood why she couldn't. They were not married, so for the sake of propriety they needed to live apart, even if she did intend to sleep with him regularly. The apartment was comparable to Tsukune's and on the same floor, so socially speaking they were near equals. The fact that Moka was his guest and that he was sworn to her gave Moka the nominal boost needed to satisfy her pride, in case she had to defend her relationship or living conditions.

In truth, Moka did not see such things as being important as she once had. All that worry over pride and position had gotten in the way of her relationship with Tsukune too often. Of course being the one Tsukune favored before all the others, making her feel more important, made it easier to see such things as social standing as less important.

Moka let her mind wander through such thoughts as she settled into her new home. Tsukune had returned to his parent's house because in the morning he would be going in to work and wanted to pack a few things. The Me sisters had offered to help Moka unpack, but she declined. She decided that if she wasn't going to be with Tsukune, she wanted some time to herself. It wasn't the first time she would be living away from her family. Moka couldn't even say that she was truly living alone, not with Ruby and the Me sisters living on the same floor, and Tsukune living next door part time. It was still a change in her life that would take getting use to. The apartment was her home now. In the past, in the student village, or in a school dorm, those have always been places to live, but her home had been her father's house. That wasn't true any more. From now on, Moka knew, her home was going to be where she made it.

Moka finished unpacking in short order. There was only so much she could bring with her after all. Once she was done, she looked around her new home.

_'At least I will have more room than back at school,'_ Moka thought to herself.

XxxxxxxXxxxxX

Tsukune had his bags packed and loaded onto Hiru. He wasn't completely moved out of his parents' house, but he was started on the process. He would move the rest of his things over time. At the very least it would give him an excuse to visit, and it would let his mother get used to the idea that he was going to be living his own life.

"But why can't you stay the night at home?" Kasumi asked her son as he got ready to ride off.

"It will just be easier if I leave now," Tsukune said.

"It's just that you're going to be so far away," Kasumi protested. "And you'll be gone for so long."

"You weren't this worried about me when you packed me of to a high school you never even heard of," Tsukune protested.

"That was different," Kasumi dismissed his argument. "Besides, I like having my girls around. You already took them away. Now what am I going to do?"

"Why don't you ask father when he gets home?" Tsukune said.

"He's putting in overtime so we can take a vacation," Kasumi said. "We're thinking about a nice cruize."

"Ahhhh," Tsukune gave his mother a polite smile. "You deserve a nice vacation."

"But that isn't for a couple of weeks yet," Kasumi slid back into the tearful mother role. "And Kyouko had been so busy since she got her promotion at her store. Can't you at least wait until your father gets home?"

"Mother," Tsukue tried not to sigh. "Leaving now will be easier for me. If this was one of your dramas, what would happen next? You, the pretty, and loving wife suddenly has the house to herself. Your hard working husband is expecting another night as usual. You have the chance to do something special." Tsukune gave her a quick hug. "You and father have a good time tonight."

"Oh Tsukune," She hugged him back.

"After all," He went on. "You still have time. Maybe you can have a daughter this time."

"Tsukune!" Kasumi gave a startled cry. "You're too young to be thinking about such things!"

"But you're not," Tsukune said with a grin as he slipped out of her reach.

"I know that," Kasumi half complained.

"I'll see you soon," Tsukune said as he hurried to mount Hiru. "Be good."

"Tsukune..." Kasumi protested as he started his motorcycle.

She watched her son ride off with a pang in her chest. Her little boy was growing up. Kasumi gave a little sniff and dabbed her eye with the corner of her apron. She looked out at the empty street for a moment longer before turning back to the house. Maybe she could think of something special for her husband to help ease the loneliness...

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Moka and Tsukune enjoyed a special evening together. Ruby and the Me sisters were the perfect house servants, letting Tsukune and Moka enjoy each others company as they shared supper. Then they sat out on the patio and sipped tea while watching the stars. The moon was a thin silver crescent in the sky above them.

"It seems almost strange," Moka observed.

"The moon?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes," Moka nodded.

"At school," Tsukune said. "Under the barrier, we have been looking up at a red moon for a year."

"For most of three years," Moka added. "And it was never as bright." She turned to Tsukune. "Tsukune, can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Tsukune answered without hesitation.

"Is that how I am?" Moka asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Like the moon," Moka put her hand to the rosario. "Is the me now like the moon when we are at school? Is the other me the real me? Am I supposed to be bright and beautiful, but because of the seal you get a me that isn't?"

"Moka," Tsukune reached for her hand. "You are beautiful. You are bright and special, and I love you. I don't think of you as anybody but you. The other Moka, she is like your sister. She is a lot like you, but at the same time she is very different."

"My seal..." Moka started to say.

"Your seal does not work like that," Tsukune said. "If your other self holds on to it, if she is in contact with her, it brings her power down. It limits her strength, but it doesn't change her personality." Tsukune got up from his chair and knelt in front of Moka all without letting go of her hand. "Moka you are someone special and unique, and I love you."

Moka had happy tears welling up in her eyes. Her hand even trembled in Tsukune's. And then she giggled.

"What is it?" Tsukune asked.

"It's... My sister," Moka said with a laugh. "She is very upset right now."

"Why?" Tsukune asked.

"Because you and I are talking like this," Moka explained. "She wants to know when we are going to shut up and kiss."

"Well I always try to make your sister happy," Tsukune stood and drew Moka up after him. "And I am always happy to kiss you."

They embraced and shared a deep kiss under the night sky.

"Let's go inside," Tsukune suggested.

"Yes," Moka agreed.

XxxxX

'_Will it always be like this?"_ Moka wondered to herself as she woke up. It was already mid morning and Moka thought that her new life was shaping up nicely. The only thing that was missing at that moment was Tsukune. He had left for his work hours ago. Moka had stayed in his bed, enjoying the warmth of his body still in the blankets.

_'I always want it to be like this,'_ Was Moka's next thought.

_'It will be better than it has been at least,'_ Inner Moka spoke up.

_'Only when Tsukune isn't working,'_ Moka replied. _'And only until classes start in the fall.'_

_'But none of the neighbors know about us,'_ Inner Moka added. _'And nobody will care. Nobody will be carrying gossip back home.'_

Moka smiled as she thought about her new freedom. She rolled out of bed and performed a lazy stretch. Between the bed and the water closet Moka spied the laundry basket where Tsukune's clothes from the night before were piled with her own. When Moka emerged from the bedroom she was dressed in his shirt and boxers.

"Good morning Moka," Ruby greeted her. "I have some breakfast saved for you."

"Good morning Ruby," Moka replied. "Thank you."

"You had some things in the manor," Ruby said as she served breakfast. "Because you were a guest so often it was prudent to have them available. When I was packing I sent everything here. Would you like those items back or..."

"If you would arrange for a little space for them in Tsukune's closet," Moka said. "I would appreciate it." She gave the other woman a smile. "After all, I intend to be Tsukune's guest often."


	212. Some building up

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 212

Koban duty was usually nowhere close to being exciting. Most days it was just a mater of sitting around waiting for somebody to come by to complain about something. One of the reasons Tsukune liked to make walking patrols of the town was to hold avid the boredom of just waiting behind a desk all day. With school out, Tsukune had thought things would be even more quiet than usual.

With the Board Chairman was going ahead with his plans for expanding the school, that wasn't the case. He had a crew hard at work already. The workers were living in tents on campus officially, but many were spending their time in town when their workdays were over. The town was quiet in the morning up until the mid afternoon. The shops did their normal business most of the day, but as evening neared, things started to get a little more lively. The bath house for example put out some extra sign boards. So did the places that sold alcohol, but usually only as an aside to the meals they served, to draw in more workers with money to spend. A few places closed up early, or at least pulled in their sign boards, because the work crews were not the kind of customers they were interested in. Once the workers were done with their labors for the day, the town became very lively.

Tsukune found the busy evening hours to be challenging, but not to any extremes so far. The cells in the koban were being used to hold workers that could not hold their alcohol. There were no major problems, but small ones were cropping up all over. The club Ageha enjoyed whenever she visited for example, it was willing to have the workers visit and spend their money, but when things started to get rowdy, they had not problem calling the police in. Shoving matches and small fights happened almost every night.

The first day of his shift Tsukune had been partnered with one of the policemen he had recruited. The same one that had ended up sick the last time they had worked together. After their second shift together, Tsukune was starting to wonder if the guy was prone to eating the wrong thing. He spent most of the shift in the koban complaining about his stomach and frequently hurrying to the water closet. Tsukune left the koban to his partner's care and enjoyed the freedom to do patrols.

The next morning Ikowai, or as Tsukune thought of him, 'Mr. Weak Stomach,' went off shift and left the koban. There was a small house in town that served as a dormitory for the off duty police, with three bedrooms, two beds apiece. Police were not paid very much before they gained any rank, so the somewhat crowded housing was a perk. Tsukune knew that if he was off duty for more than a day, he would go home, rather than make use of the provided apartment.

Tsukune had been cleaning out the cells when Ikowai went off duty. This meant waking up and turning loose the now sober youkai workmen, and one woman. Once they were shown the door, it was time to hose down the cells.

"Captain, good morning," Inari said as she arrived at the koban. She was bright, polished, and ready for duty, with a wide smile on her face.

"Good morning," Ikowai said with more energy than he had shown all shift. "Glad to see you. Nothing is going on at the moment. Have a good shift. Bye." And he was out the door.

"Good morning, Lieutenant," Tsukune said. "How are you doing?"

"I am well," Inari said. "How have you been?"

"Good, thank you." Tsukune gave a nod to the locker room. "Go ahead and put up your things."

"Yes sir," Inari said. "Then I'll make breakfast."

XxxX

Inari could not help smiling. She was with her captain, the man she loved and respected. The schedule had them both on for the next four days, and for most weeks they would be on the same shifts. Not always together, but most of the time they would be, as many as four days a week. It meant that she would be getting more time with Tsukune than when they were still attending Youkai Academy. She had months to spend with him on duty until classes started for them in the fall. Once classes did start, Inari would be with Tsukune almost every day. For the next couple of years, Inari would get more time with him than any of his girlfriends.

It just made Inari's world that much better to know that Tsukune was happy to be working with her. He smiled openly when she greeted him, and frequently had a small smile on his face when they happened to meet each others eye. It encouraged Inari to try to do her best for him, and to do all she could for him. Her motivation did not keep her from watching for opportunities to collect favor points. She was still as determined as ever to prove to him that she could be a capable lover.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Kurumu found it hard not to pout. It wasn't fair that she and Tsukune were both working hard right after graduation. She could tell by the feel of his presence that he had gone south in a series of jumps. She knew that he was back under the barrier and back to work with the police. Meanwhile Kurumu was on another studio set, this time she was dressed as a chef's assistant and doing a walk-on role for a television drama. The stars of the drama were supposed to be meeting at a restaurant for a secret date. Kurumu's role was to be chopping vegetables when one of the stars has to sneak out through the kitchen to keep from being caught.

The role was not challenging or exciting. Kurumu had no lines to learn. Her screen time would be measured in seconds. The episode would not even be aired for another month. Kurumu wasn't doing it for the pay, but for the credit. All as a part of building a foundation for her career, her manager assured her.

The fact that Tsukune was working meant that Moka and Mizore could not be hanging all over him. That was a cold comfort to Kurumu. She knew that as soon as he was free, if she wasn't able to go to him, one of the others were likely to be at his side soon enough. And of course, if Tsukune was working with the police, then his little lieutenant was bound to be there. Kurumu trusted Tsukune, and she tried to be understanding, but it was so easy to be jealous of anyone that got to be close to him when she couldn't.

On the bright side, she and Tsukune were both working hard on their future. Kurumu didn't know what Moka was going to do until her classes started, and Mizore had gone home. Tsukune would know that Kurumu was taking her future seriously, and he would be proud of her, just as she was proud of him. She knew that some day, she and Tsukune would use all that drive and seriousness to raise a family.

XxxxxxxxxX

Come Friday evening Tsukune knew he should expect trouble. It was the first Friday since the end of the school year, and his own graduation. He wished that he could be out with his friends, and understood why he couldn't. He also knew that if he wished that he could be out having fun with his friends, there would be many who would be out with their friends. In a town full of youkai, many who had worked hard all week, Tsukune knew it was going to be a busy night for Inari and himself.

It turned out that Tsukune was right about Friday night. The workmen from campus were eager to relax and drink up a large chunk of their pay. Where there were people ready spend money, there were always others willing to help them. Even the little old lady that ate rats was making money. She had a tiny business selling ramen and beer that was doing good business with all the workmen looking for someplace cheap.

With alcohol available for anybody with enough money, drinking was very popular. Tsukune started his evening patrols on the look-out for anybody being too rowdy. Whenever he saw a worker already reaching their limit, he made a point of getting them away from their drinking and pointing them in the direction of the work camp. A firm voice, a level gaze, the police uniform, and occasionally a flare of youki was all it took to get his message across. Even trying to be proactive, Tsukune still had a trio of drunks that had to be put into a cell until they sobered up.

As the evening wore on, Tsukune modified his strategy. Most of the workers who were still drinking were just working their way into a stupor before staggering off to look for another drink or some other distraction. When Tsukune found them, he would bluster and intimidate them, and then send to sleep off the alcohol. In the case of the ones too drunk to manage to walk far, Tsukune just got them out of the way. He would bluster enough to get their name, search them, taking their money, and valuables if they had any, and them let them pass out in an alley. In the morning, Tsukune planed to visit the work camp to return what he collected. He hoped that without any more money the drunks would ether return to camp when they could, or just give up and sleep for the night. Also, if he already had their money, they couldn't be robbed in their sleep.

After a final round of the drinking establishments as they were closing up, Tsukune started heading back to the koban. He was looking forward to some rest when he was surprised by the sight of a pair of women that were walking, barely, together through the town. When the women saw him, open surprise showed on their faces. They paused for a moment, and then one tried to rush towards him on unsteady legs with her arms out stretched.

"Aono-kun," Nekonome Sensei gave an excited cry.

"Sensei," Tsukune answered, holding out an arm to hold off the inebriated woman.

His defense backfired on on him. Nekonome just wrapped both of her arms around his, hugging it to her chest. She smiled up at Tsukune, more than close enough for him to smell the alcohol on her breath.

"It's such a surprise to see you here," Nekonome said as here eyes tried to focus on Tsukune's face. "I have to tell Kagome." She proceeded to pull Tsukune the five meters towards her equally drunk companion. "Kagome... Look. It's Aono-kun."

"I remember you," Kagome Sensei said with a crooked smile. "You are the only boy to ever quit my special tutoring and still pass my class." She moved in on Tsukune with swaying hips. "You must have some remarkable strength of will."

"I know, right?" Nekonome said. "He is the most remarkable student I have ever seen."

"Yes," Kagome agreed. She closed with Tsukune and took his other arm in a breast presenting move worthy of Kurumu. "And and he was quite popular with the girls."

"Oh definitely," Nekonome agreed. She looked up at Tsukune's face. "Just what was it that you did for them?"

"I just did my best to be their friend," Tsukune said.

"Friend huh?" Kagome said with a raised eyebrow. "I saw the way they looked at you. Those girls wanted a lot more from you than just your friendship."

"Well look at himmm," Nekonome looking to her friend said with a little slur to her speech. She reached out to rub Tsukune's chest. "He's sho handsome in his uniform. It kind of makes me want to be his 'friend' toooo. Ra-oww."

"You know..." Kagome drawled. "You may be on to something." She turned a critical eye to Tsukune's appearance. "And we were just talking about how hard it is to find a good man around here."

"Senseis," Tsukune said in a flat voice. "Do you need me to escort you somewhere?"

"Why Aono-kun," Nekonome grinned. "I thought you would never ask. Why don't we all go someplace together?"

"Good idea," Kagome nodded. "Why don't you take us someplace we can spend the night?" She leaned a little closer and gave Tsukune a lusty leer.

"I think I can do that," Tsukune said with a small smirk.

XxXxXxX

Clang!

"Aono-kun?" Nekonome cried from within the holding cell.

"Awwwwww," Kagome pouted. "We just wanted to have a little fun."

"I don't believe you just locked up two of our teachers," Inari said. She sounded impressed and scandalized as she stood next to Tsukune and looked at the two drunk women.

The two teachers were the perfect image of why a lack of restraint was a problem. They were both in their youkai forms, with what little of their remaining clothing half off. The two women were alternating between attempting to entice their jailer and complaining about being locked up, complete with whining pouts.

"It's for your own protection," Tsukune said. "I'll let you out in the morning."

"Awwww," Nekonome pouted.

"Aono-kun!" Kegome cried out. "What's made you be so cruel?"

Tsukune ignored them as best he could as he locked up the Koban for the night. He was aware of the way Inari kept looking at the two women with a smirk. When she came out of the small locker room dressed for bed, she gave the two teachers one last smirk before going to the bunk room. Tsukune was sharply aware that the track suit she was wearing for pajamas was probably about three sizes too small for her body, and that she was wearing it for his benefit. As he went to bed himself, Tsukune was looking forward to the end of the weekend.

XxxxxxxxX

"So how are you doing with your new place?" Ruby asked as she served Moka breakfast.

"It is going well," Moka said. She was visiting with Ruby as a friend. "My father sent me a letter along with the things I asked for. He is not happy that I decided to live on my own, but our family respects ability and determination too much for him to want me to fail."

"I am sure he wants your to be able to prove yourself," Ruby said. "Because you are his daughter and he wants you to be happy."

"Maybe," Moka said guardedly. "But he would also want me to prove myself because I am his daughter, and thereby proving the worth of his ability to raise a family." Moka gave a sigh. "The better I do the more pressure Kokoa will be under."

"I feel a little bad for her then," Ruby commented.

"She'll be alright," Moka said.

"You're not worried that she will try to chase you down again are you?" Ruby asked, remembering how Kokoa had come after Moka in the past.

"I doubt it," Moka answered. "People at school have started seeing her for herself, and not just as my little sister, so she doesn't need to prove herself by trying to beat me in a fight."

"Well, she is the editor of the school newspaper now," Ruby observed. "That is a position you never held."

"That's right," Moka agreed. "Just never tell her that I didn't want the job. Tsukune was much more suited to getting the rest of us to work together."

"Yes he is," Ruby nodded with a smile.

Moka smiled back. With just the two of them, it was easy to let their emotions show. Moka knew that Ruby was in love with Tsukune as well. They had an understanding that between them they would make sure Tsukune was always well loved, supported, and taken care of.

"So you are settling in well?" Ruby started the conversation up again.

"Yes," Moka nodded. "I have my bedroom furnished and arranged." She touched a finger lightly to the rosario. "We reached a compromise on how we will decorate it."

"Tsukune will be glad to know that," Ruby said. "He sometimes worries that you two my not find a balance."

"There was some negotiation," Moka said. "She gets final word over the room we decided to make into a study. I get the kitchen, because she doesn't cook, and we will work together on the main room and the guest room."

"It sounds like you have it all worked out," Ruby observed.

"Now we just need to agree on what we will wear to the masquerade ball," Moka said.

"I have been working on that from the moment I received my invitation," Ruby said with a light in her eyes. "I have already made a costume for Tsukune, and I have started on the ones for everybody else."

"Excuse me?" Moka blinked.

"You know that it is a hobby of mine," Ruby explained. "So I thought I would make costumes that would go well together as a set. At the very least it would make sure that there was something for everybody to wear."

"I see," Moka said carefully.

"It's just for fun," Ruby said. "Besides, I thought it would be a good idea to have a backup plan Tsukune would be willing to support."

"A backup for what?" Moka asked.

"What kind of costume do you think Yukari," Ruby answered. "Or worse, Kurumu might try to get away with?"

"Ahhhh," Moka smiled. "You have a good point."


	213. Many Messages

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 213

Inari was surprised Saturday Morning by a huge white cat. She had been cleaning up from breakfast when Tsukune had let the creature into the koban. The first Inari knew about it was when she heard Tsukune's voice.

"Well good morning," Tsukune said as he opened the door. "It's Shiro isn't it? What are you doing here?"

"Tsukune?" Inari asked. "What's going on?" Her eyes were wide as she took in the sight of the creature. The cat was as big as her, at least.

"This is Mizore's... familiar," Tsukune answered. "Like how I have Hiru." He crouched down to inspect the animal. Tucked into a collar that was almost invisible against its fur, he found a letter addressed to him. "It looks like Mizore sent me a message."

"Those things can carry message?" Inari question. "By themselves?"

"Yes," Tsukune said as he turned his attention to the letter. "They are very intelligent and capable.

"Oh really..." Inari looked at the cat-creature, her mind considering the possibilities.

XxxxxX

_'Tsukune,'_ The letter opened simply. _'I wanted to let you know that I love you, and that will never change. I know that you are already working hard to build the life that you hope for, and I am sorry that I cannot be with you.'_

_ 'I have settled into my home in my peoples' village. Following our traditions, I have made a new home, and no longer live with my mother. It is my deepest wish that you will come and visit me here often. I have made a home that will always welcome you, and offer you a place of comfort and respite when ever you wish to take some time away from your labors and responsibilities. _

_ 'I hope that you will accept my house here to by your home as well. I know that you may not approve of all that I have chosen to do, but I did it out of love for you. When you have the opportunity, I would like to show you what I have built, and to discuss my decisions with you. Until then, I will keep this house with love._

_ 'I remain faithfully and lovingly yours,'_

_ 'Shirayuki Mizore.'_

XxxX

Tsukune folded the letter and put it away. He wanted to write Mizore a proper reply, but it would take time to consider what she had said and to choose his own words. That was something he felt should wait for when he was not on duty.

"Thank you Shiro," Tsukune said to the cat-creature, giving it a scratch on the head and a little of his personal energy. "I'll write back to your mistress later. You can head on home."

Shiro moved towards the door and Tsukune let it out. He knew Hiru could carry his letter to Mizore when it was ready. Thinking about the letter he intended to write later made Tsukune think about the other women in his life. He realized that he had more to do than just write a letter.

XxxxxxxX

Kokoa was feeling miserable. After Moka had left she was alone in her father's house, and that was something she never liked. As the youngest, and now the last and only daughter, her father seemed intent on making sure she did not run off. The house had become her prison. The servants would see to her every need and comfort. She could go riding on grounds, stay up late in the library, or raid the kitchen for treats, but she could not leave.

Kokoa couldn't help but feel frustrated at the unfairness of it all. It was Moka that had turned rebellious. It was Moka who had run away from home. Kokoa didn't understand why she had to be the one that was grounded.

With nothing better to do, Kokoa divided her time between writing to her friends and setting up her father's plaything. It was just a mater of time, Kokoa knew, before the human woman would be cast aside. Her father tended to keep them around right up to the point they started acting with a sense of entitlement.

It was a simple plan. Every time the woman tried to act sweet towards Kokoa, the young vampire would say things to remind the woman that she did not truly belong.

"How much longer do you plan to stay here?" Was something Kokoa said almost daily. The nice part about that question was the way Kokoa could make it sound just by changing the way she asked it.

Another strategy was to frustrate the woman by denying her support. While not doing anything harmful, Kokoa would order servants to do things that would keep them too busy to listen to her father's plaything. Kokoa was wondering if she could get the woman to lose her temper before she had to return to school. All it would take was for that woman to say the wrong thing, some angry demand for what she thought she deserved made to the head of the house, and Kokoa's father would simply toss her out as he had the others in the past.

Kokoa considered her little war carefully. The woman was holding up well so far, but was starting to flinch whenever Kokoa frowned in her presence. It was time to turn up the pressure. The woman had been captivated by the romantic side of noble vampires. Kokoa decided to give the woman a chance to see the less pretty side of things. Imagining the woman's reactions was enough to make the young vampire smile.

XxxxxxxxX

Kurumu was humming to herself as she prepared for bed. Tsukune had called her from his work. He had told her that he had taken a break, and taken off his uniform, just so that he would be free to call her. It was that deliberate and intentional set of actions that told her how serious he was about her. He had taken the time to ask her how she was doing, being polite and caring, and it made Kurumu feel good.

They had only talked for a few minutes, but it had been enough for them to share a lot. Kurumu knew she loved Tsukune, but a short conversation, something most people would think of as something casual and unimportant, somehow made her feel important. Tsukune did not pressure her. He simply shared a little of his time, his life with her over the phone. That sharing, that accepting her as somebody worth giving up a part of his life for, made Kurumu feel loved.

As she went to bed, Kurumu had a smile on her face. She cuddled up with her Tsukune-bear and closed her eyes. As she drifted off to sleep, her thoughts were of how she would show her love to Tsukune the next chance she got.

XxxxX

"Thank you for coming," Mikogami said as his visitor entered.

"I admit that I was surprised by your letter," Brone said as he entered the Board Chairman's office. "I thought Tsukune and his circle of friends had all graduated."

"They have," Mikogami said. "But I'm not entirely done with them yet."

"I see," Brone nodded. He took a seat across the desk from the Board Chairman. "And this new girl of his that you mentioned, does she know what she's getting into?"

"I think she knows better than the rest of them," Mikogami said with a small frown. "She was late in joining the others, but she seems to be just as dedicated." He produced a file and handed it to Lord Gray.

Brone accepted the file and opened it. He saw right away that it was a medical record. While his Japanese wasn't the best when it came to reading, he was able to gt the core information quickly enough. Of specific importance was the surgical report.

"I see," Brone said slowly. "And you said this happened at a school dance?"

"That's right," Mikogami nodded. "I was already watching her, seeing if she would be a good tool for supporting my plans. She's proven herself loyal to Tsukune, and capable on her own when it counts. But with this, I think it would be a good idea to do something to support her position."

"Hmmmmm," Brone nodded as he continued to go over the medical record.

"As for the cost..." Mikogami began.

"It's not important," Brone said with a small shake of his head. "I've already got a project piece that should do the job."

"Really?" The Board Chairman was surprised. Brone, Lord Gray, was a master craftsman of magical artifacts and constructs. Mikogami knew that there were people lined up with large payments in hand waiting and hoping to hire him. It was only their mutual fight with Fairy Tail that had allowed Mikogami to work so closely with Brone.

"It was something I made a while back," Brone explained. He closed the medical record and put it on the desk. "It was more of a test so see if it could be done. After a few months I bound it in sleep and put it in a stasis bubble."

"And you're willing to part with it?" Mikogami asked.

"I think this girl has earned a chance," Brone gestured to the medical record. "I will need to make some changes, but I should have it ready soon." He stood up. "But this is a special case, Mikogami. There are going to be some angry people out there, because you've gotten more of my creations in the last year than I've been willing to sell in the previous five."

"Then why did you agree?" The board Chairman questioned.

"Because I believe in what you're doing," Brone said as he tuned to the door. "I'll see you soon."

XxxxxxxxZXxx

"Hana..." Fuji called out. "You have mail."

"Coming," Hana called back from her bedroom. She hurried down stairs. There was only two things she was expecting in the mail. One she was hoping for, the other she was fearing. When she found her mother holding an envelope Hana felt her heart flutter with excitement.

"I think it's from that school Tsukune went to," Fuji said.

"Yes!" Hana gave a small cheer. "Thank you," She snatched it from her mother's hands. She tore into the envelope after a single look to confirm that it really was from Tsukune's school. Inside the envelope was a letter.

Hanna scanned the letter quickly. It had the typical things; letter head, date, polite greetings. Then she got down to the meat of the letter.

_'...To congratulate you on being accepted...'_

"Yes!" Hana gave a happy shout. "I got in!" She started going through the rest of the packet, her eyes drinking in the contents. She had been sent a map of the school grounds and surrounding area, a copy of her class schedule, and instructions for taking the bus to school and checking in to the dorms to get her room assignment and key.

"I don't see why you're so excited," Fuji said to her daughter. "I understand that there are some possible opportunities, but you will only be going there for a year. Besides, it is a boarding school. You will have to leave your friends."

"You don't get it Mother," Hana protested. "This is more than just a change of school. This is about having a chance at the impossible. This could make everything real that once was only a dream." Hana looked up at her mother with her face glowing with excitement and her eyes practically sparkling.

"Are you sure?" Fuji asked. "It is just another school. Tsukune graduated so you will be all alone there."

"It isn't about him," Hana insisted. "It is about me, about my chance to do something, to change my whole life. It's about making dreams come true."

"If you say so," Fuji said with a sigh. She knew she would never understand her daughter's interest in the new school. She started to turn towards the kitchen.

"Mother, where are you going?" Hana asked with an almost pained voice.

"Well it's almost time for..." Fuji started.

"Who cares about television at a time like this. Wait here," Hana said before running back up to her room. She quickly dug out the student handbook and forms she had received with her application for transfer back during the holidays. She found what she was looking for and rushed back down to her mother. Hana thrust one of the forms from the school at her mother. It had the information about the school uniforms, including pictures.

"What's this?" Fuji blinked.

"Mother..." Hana demanded. "We need to go shopping."

"Shopping?" Fuji brightened suddenly interested in the form her daughter was holding out. She looked at the pictures. Blazer, blouse, skirt... "The uniform does look kind of cute," Fuji observed.

"I know," Hana said, pulling the form back to look at it again. "But I need to see how it looks in person, so I will know what kind of accessories to buy. I mean some tall stockings would probably work, but I want to make sure I get the right look. The school's uniform policy is really flexible. They like students to be able to express themselves."

"Oh really?" Fuji perked up. Suddenly she was liking this plan of her daughter's to change schools. Maybe this new school really could help its students more than her old one. Fuji could not remember the last time Hana had been excited about the idea of going shopping. And she had never been this excited about clothes and accessories. "I guess I better get my purse."

"Yes," Hana gave her mother an excited hug. "I love you."

XxxxxxxX

Moka was sitting on her new patio in a happy mood. The stars were out. She had a cup of her favorite tea in her hands. The air was just on the chilly side, which made the warm fluffy blanket she was wrapped in cozy instead of hot. As she enjoyed the view, Moka was smiling and thinking about Tsukune. About how she wanted to share nights sitting together quietly with him. Such thoughts were brought on by the letter he had sent her.

The letter had been a surprise. She knew that Tsukue would be home in two days, and she had not exchanged letters with him in a long time. The surprise letter made her feel good. It made her feel important to him. It wasn't a gushing love letter. It was just a letter that spoke of his daily life on duty, his plans for the immediate future, and what he hoped to do when he returned home, and that he was thinking of Moka. He even told her how he had received a letter from Mizore, and that is why he thought he should remember to write letters also.

Moka was touched by Tsukune's words. It was like a little piece of himself was on that paper. He was honest and open about what was happening in his life. He was sharing his thoughts with her, without hiding what the other women in his life were sharing with him. It was that same open sharing that let Moka know that she was number one in Tsukune's heart. It was what made Moka smile as she sat out on the patio and looked out at the night.

XxxxxxxX

Inari tried to keep her feelings from showing. The weekend was over, and Tsukune was about to go off duty. She was going off duty as well, but while Tsukune would be leaving, Inari would be returning to the local place for the members of the town police. Part of Inari's feelings were from being left behind, of not being able to go with Tsukune. Another part was simple jealousy, because she knew that where he was going there would be a woman there that loved him just as she did, and that he loved in return. Inari ached to be loved by Tsukune, to be able to be with him in all ways, but knew that it would take time to reach that goal, if ever. Until then, Inari would be supportive and not let her personal feelings spoil what little bit of Tsukune's life she was able to share with him.

Because she was living in town Inari didn't really need to carry much at the end of her shift. She had a single, well packed, bag of belongings, the rest of what she would usually need while on duty could remain in her locker at the koban. Less usual things could stay in the police dormitory until they were needed. Tsukune on the other hand had a pair of saddle bags for his things. While his own locker was secure, he would take most of his things with him because it would be inconvenient to return if he forgot something.

They were both waiting for their reliefs with their bags packed Monday morning. She didn't say anything, but Inari kept hoping something would go wrong so Tsukune would have to stay a little longer. When she and her captain were finally relieved, Inari kept a brave smile on her face and saw Tsukune off with a happy wave. Once he was out of sight she let herself sigh as her smile melted away.

Inari wasn't exactly looking forward to the next few days. With nothing but laundry on her to-do list, she was going to have a lot of free time until her next shift. She was trying to think of what to do with her free time as she walked to the police dorm house. The barrier over the area meant that there wasn't even any television to watch, unless she wanted to strain her eyes to see through the static.

"Ahhh, Just the person I was looking for," A deep voice made Inari turn with a start.

Inari discovered a tall man approaching her. She had never seen him before, but from the large wolf waking beside him and his long coat and broad brimmed hat, she thought she might know who he was. She watched him carefully as he came closer.

"Can I help you, Sir?" Inari asked, trying to appear confident while being polite.

"Yes you can," Brone said with a crooked grin. "As I said, you are the person I am looking for. I am Brone Gray, your friend Aono Tsukune may have mentioned me."

"Yes sir," Inari gave a nod that could pass as a small bow. "The captain has mentioned you. He said you helped train him, and that you made Hiru."

"That's right," Brone scanned the area. "Is there someplace we can talk with some privacy?"

"If you would like to come with me, I can make you some tea," Inari offered.

"Thank you," Brone said with a small bow and a flourish. "Lead the way."

Inari felt a tightness between her shoulders. She did not know much about the man that followed her into the house. He was tall, practically a giant when compared to the surroundings. She could feel something within him that wasn't quite youki as she was familiar with it, but it was powerful. It reminded her of a time she had been next to a river that was close to overflowing its banks. The river had been running high from recent storms, but the riverbed was old and smooth. As it flowed quietly past, little bits floating by in the current proved how fast the water was moving. The river had been smooth and quiet, but the power of it had been undeniable. Inari wasn't sure what kind of power Lord Gray had within him, but there was no doubting that it could crush her and the entire house without any difficulty.

Inari tried to keep her nervousness hidden as she played the polite host. She saw her guest seated at the dining table before hitting the kitchen to make tea. She quickly served the tea where he sat with his coat still on, and then sat at the table as well.

"What can I do for you, Lord Gray," Inari asked.

"Actually I am here to do something for you," Brone said before taking a sip of tea. "The Board Chairman of your school told me about what happened to you."

"Excuse me?" Inari questioned, suddenly aware of the phantom ache under her stomach.

"Miss Sansai," Brone said as he set his cup of tea aside. "Let me be blunt. I am trained in medicine as well as magic. I am equal parts mad scientist and witchdoctor, and a few other things besides. I know what happened to you, and what you have lost. I know nothing can ever truly give you back your..." He made an obscure hand gesture. "That part of you is gone, and I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Inari said. She felt embarrassed, but courtesy deserved courtesy.

"But the truth is you got hurt because you have decided to be close to Tsukune," Brone went on. "You were even there to help him fight to protect this town and your school. As I understand it, you intend to keep on helping Tsukune. Am I correct?"

"Yes," Inari said with Conviction. "I will follow and support him no mater what."

"Good," Brone gave a curt nod of approval. "That was exactly what I was hoping to hear, because I am going to ask you to do something for me, and in return I am going to give you something that will help you." He reached into his long coat. "You are going to have to be able to get a hold of me, so you will need this." He handed her a plastic card.

Inari took the card and gave him a questioning frown. It was a prepaid phone card with a sticker attached to it. On the sticker was an international phone number.

"Just call from any phone, and one of my servants will answer," Brone explained.

"Alright," Inari said carefully.

"Now let me explain what I want you to do," Brone said as he reached into his coat again. This time he pulled out a photograph of himself holding a large egg. "You are going to do me a favor by looking out for eggs like this"

Inari looked at the picture, studying the egg carefully. Comparing it to the man's hand she guessed that the oblong egg to be about twenty five centimeters long and about half as thick. She looked back up at Brone.

"What lays eggs like that?" Inari asked.

"Furyu, Hiru's cousin," Brone answered. "And with her around, Hiru might start laying eggs too."

"But why..." Inari started to ask.

"Because if I get them quick enough," Brone explained. "I can ether preserve them or incubate them, and then use them in making familiars, and other things."

"But why me?" Inari asked, feeling puzzled, or maybe just lost.

"Ahhh," Brone grinned. "That brings me to the next part. What is in all of this for you." Once again he reached into his coat. This time he pulled out a thick envelope. "If you're spending time with Tsukune, I'm sure you already have a helmet," Brone said as he passed her the envelope. "Here's everything you need to prove Furyu's yours, and that you can ride her. There is also a whistle to summon her until you get used to each other, and some information on how to take care of her, including any signs that she might be about to lay an egg."

"You're giving her to me?" Inari asked, her mind racing as she took the envelope.

"More like selling her," Brone answered. "Because I am asking for something in return."

"But..." Inari tried to question.

"Look," Brone cut her off. "You already paid the price for your loyalty to Tsukune. I can tell that you are in love with him just by watching your face every time I say his name. What I am giving you is a chance to be a little closer to him." Brone snorted. "For all the good it will do you. I know exactly what it is like to be in love with somebody that is always just a little out of reach. No mater how close you get, no mater how much you share, there is always that one last gap that keeps you from ever truly letting you be together in the way you want." He got up from the table with a scowl on his face.

"I..." Inari tried to say something as she hurried to her feet.

"Forget it," Brone said as he headed for the door. "Just enjoy what you get, even if it's never enough, it's a hell of a lot better than nothing." He left without look back, almost slamming the door behind him.

Inari was left feeling stunned. She sank back down at the table, a part of her was still wondering what had just happened. Trying to put it all together she opened the envelope and started going through it. Just as she had been told, she found a driver's license with her name and picture. There was also a title of ownership, current registration, and an insurance policy, all for a Hardly Davidson Motorcycle in her name. Along with the assorted legal documents was a map like the one she had seen Tsukune use, and a set of keys with a small whistle attached to the ring.

From among the papers Inari found the letter of instructions Brone had mentioned. She read it through twice to make sure she understood it. As she did, she felt a growing sense of excitement within.

Inari took the keys and went outside. Looking around carefully because she felt more than a little nervous, she went into the small space between the dorm house and it's neighbor. After a final look back at the street, Inari gathered herself and put the whistle to her lips. She gave it a strong blow that sounded a pure, high pitched note.

Inari almost missed Furyu's arrival. A twisting darkness among the shadows was the only warning. Suddenly a section of shadows darkened, thickened, and shifted into a three dimensional shape. Inari was no longer alone. In the narrow space with her was a strange reptilian creature with a long tail and four limbs. The head had a lean, almost wolfish shape with oversized, almost fox-like ears. Futyu's hide was covered in pearly blue-black scales. Inari decided that it resembled a giant bat, especially when she noticed that the long front limbs were actually wings.

Inari had to work up her courage as the creature watched her with it's large coppery eyes. She gathered up her determination and concentrated on her youki. With a deep breath, Inari held out her hand to Furyu. The creature sniffed at her hand and then edged forward. Inari put her hand on it's head and willed her youki to flow into Furyu.

"It will be all right, Furyu," Inari said in a soothing voice. "You and I are going to be friends. That would be good right?"

Inrai felt her youki flow out of her hand. It was like the heat was draining our of her palm and into Furyu. At the same time, she became more aware of her new familiar in a way similar to how she was aware of her tails even when she was in her human form.

Furyu apparently accepted Inari. She gave a clicking-humming purr and moved in to butt her head against Inari's chest gently. Inari found herself smiling as she petted her new friend's head and scratched its ears. The thought crossed her mind that Tsukune was going to be in for a surprise the next time she saw him.


	214. Peaceful Pieces

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 214

"I'm home," Tsukune called out as he entered his apartment.

"Good morning, Master," Ruby welcomed him as she hurried from the kitchen. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," Tsukune said as he dropped his bags and kicked off his shoes. "I'm looking forwards to a good bath though."

"The water is ready," Ruby informed him. "And after that, Moka has invited you over for lunch."

"Thank you," Tsukune gave her a smile and a nod and started for his bedroom.

XxxxxxxxxxX

"I'm coming..." Moka sang out as she went to answer a knock at her door. Of the two people that were even likely to visit, she was only expecting one of them, and they seemed to be right on time for an early lunch. Moka had a smile on her face as she opened the door.

"Hello, Moka," Tsukune said with a smile of his own. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"Tsukune," Moka reached out to grab his hand. "Come in. You're just in time for lunch." She pulled him in to her apartment and closed the door.

"Oh," Tsukune said. "I was afraid I might be too early."

"Oh, you're a little early for your lunch," Moka said as she pulled Tsukune into her embrace. "But just in time for mine."

"Ahhhh," Tsukune said as he put his arms around her. "Then I'm glad I didn't keep you waiting. He leaned in and kissed her lips lightly, and then he leaned closer to nibble her ear.

"Tsu~ku~neee..." Moka moaned. "I love..capachuuuu..."

XxxxxxxX

"Mmmmmmmm, this is nice," Moka said a lazy voice. She and Tsukune were cuddled together on a lounge chair on her patio. They shared a blanket as they relaxed under the stars. Silver strands of her hair floated in the night breeze.

"Yes it is," Tsukune agreed.

Under the blanket all he had on was a baggy pair of sweat pants. All Moka had on was one of his long sleeved, and thankfully long tailed, shirts. After Moka had enjoyed her 'lunch,' they had sat down together for a real lunch. After that, they had spent the afternoon together, including taking a walk around the local neighborhood holding hands. Moka had talked about her plan to get a part time job, at lest until classes at the university started. Tsukune caught her up with what had happened during his recent shift with the police. He had already told Moka about accepting Inari's oath and accepting her as a follower. Moka had expressed mixed feelings about that, and told him that she needed to keep her informed about what his lieutenant did around him.

"You should know," Moka said as she made dinner with Tsukune watching her. "I really don't care for all these other women wanting a piece of you. If I didn't come first in your attentions..."

"You will always be first in my heart," Tsukune cut in.

"You say that now..." Moka tried again.

"I love you, Moka," Tsukune said firmly. "I love you, all of you. You are my most important reason for living."

"Damnit Tsukune," Moka snapped as she turned to face him. At the time she had on a short dress that was almost hidden behind her cooking apron. Her green eyes had red highlights as she gave him a dirty look. "What are you trying to do?"

"I am reminding you," Tsukune answered with a smile. "That you are the most important, most precious, and most beautiful person in my life. There is not a single day that I don't think how lucky I am that you ran into me with your bicycle three years ago. All it took for you to look at me was a few bumps and a small scrape, and a few drops of blood. After that, you blessed me with your friendship, and from there I have found purpose for my life, love more special than anything I could have dreamed of, and more happiness than I ever thought possible."

"Tsukune," Moka growled with her eyes equal parts red and green. "We are standing in a kitchen full of sharp things." She reached over and picked up a knife. "Now is not the time to distract us, unless you want me to peel you out of your clothes." She gestured with the knife in his direction.

"Sorry," Tsukune said with a crooked grin.

Moka eyed him sternly for a moment before turning back to the food on the counter.

"By the way," Tsukune couldn't help himself. "You look really cute right now."

Dinner had almost ended up burnt. The cutting board was almost ruined from the amount of force Moka used. And all the time they sat at the table, Moka watched Tsukune with a hungry look that had nothing to do with their food.

Tsukune tried to sooth her by cleaning up the table and the kitchen after dinner. He had a small smile on his face as he worked. In spite of having servants, he was more than capable of doing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen.

"I could have cleaned up," Moka said as she watched him finish putting clean dishes in the drying rack.

"I know," Tsukune said. "But you did the cooking, so I just wanted to do my part. Even my father helps clean up in the kitchen once in a while. Being with somebody means more than just spending time together. It means sharing responsibilities." He gave her a smile. "If I am going to be lucky enough to share my life with you, I should be willing to help out around the house too."

"Tsukune," Moka said in a low voice. "Come over here." Moka got up from the table.

"Yes?" Tsukune asked drying his hands as he approached.

"Come'er," Moka grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

In their passion that followed, Moka's seal came off. It really didn't change anything. Tsukune was still with the woman he loved. Moka had not even noticed when it happened. By the time inner Moka realized that she was unbound, she was resting in Tsukune's arms as he nibbled at her ear. Her body had that pleasant ache that spoke of exertion that challenged endurance without going to extremes. It wasn't until some time later that Moka and Tsukune had decided to take a rest and admire the stars.

"Sometimes I wish I could just stay like this forever," Moka said as she snuggled against Tsukune under their blanket.

"We almost could," Tsukune said.

"It's that 'almost' that I find so irritating," Moka said.

They sat in silence for a while. Both of them were enjoying the moment. Both of them trying to ignore that their perfect time together was a temporary thing. Finally, as basic biology started to demand certain actions, Moka moved to get up with a sigh.

"Tsukune," Moka said as she stood. "Tomorrow you are planning to visit Mizore."

"That's right," Tsukune nodded.

"When you do, remember that she is sworn to me," Moka said without looking in Tsukune's direction. "And that, while I have not always cared to have her around, I have come to accept her, and have approved of her decision for her life."

"Alright," Tsukune said with a small frown, wondering what Moka was talking about. He got up to follow her back inside. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I love you, you big fool," Moka said with a look that was almost a glare. "And I know how your feel about... All of us. I know how you would feel if you ever said anything in the heat of the moment that ever, even accidentally, hurt someone you care about."

Tsukune paused to think about what she had said. While Moka visited the water closet, he tried think of the kind of situation she had described. She was right, Tsukune had no difficulty admitting to himself, but it bothered him that she had felt the need to warn him. He was still thinking about what Moka had said when they finally fell asleep together, with her pink hair spilled over his chest and abdomen.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

"Hey Pops?" Jessie called out as he made his way to the kitchen for breakfast. "Any word yet?"

Jessie was the nickname he had chosen for himself, and the only name he would answer to. He was good looking in that almost model kind of way. He was handsome, but not so polished and groomed as to look plastic. He was aware of how good looking he was, and was careful to present exactly the image that made the most of his looks. He kept his hair at the perfect length between manageable and care free, favoring a spiky style. He had added some brown highlights to the natural black of his hair to help attract attention. He had a small, just noticeable scar under his left eye, and another on the right side of his chin. Both scars came from fighting. Jessie had been made sure those two injuries had formed scars, while making sure none of the others he had taken to the face would.

Jessie paid close attention to the rest of his appearance as well. He lifted weights three days a week and went jogging another three. He had two things he wore as a part of his personal trademark. The first was a belt that was long enough to go around his narrow waist twice. It was made of braided leather cord with a thin cable running though it for added strength. He had made it himself and learned to make good use of it as a weapon. The other thing he wore whenever he could was a blazer jacket. It came from some European company that had designed it for men who road motorcycles. The jacket looked mature and professional enough to be worn to even semi-formal events, and had high impact plastic panels that would protect a rider in a fall. Jessie had added a few extra plates, making the jacket into a kind of light armor that could protect him in a brawl.

Jessie wanted to project an image of being cool in a wild sort of way. He was a nice guy. He helped his neighbors and was the kind to lend a hand to the elderly. At the same time, he liked to hang out with his friends until late and occasionally enjoy some petty theft, property damage, and generally being a jerk. He was careful to show his good face to people in authority, and to girls he wanted to know better. He only played the rebel around his friends and peers, and girls he had already gotten to know but did not want to get really serious with.

At home he compromised. He was polite to his parents, but still complained about doing chores. His room was an organized mess. Everything was clean, but he never put things away, and complained loudly every time his mother tried to. His father was a mix of an authority figure and a friend to him, which worked out well for both of them.

"You've been telling me for over a week that it would be here soon," Jessie said.

"And it will be," Ross answered between bites of his breakfast.

Ross, the organized crime middle manager turned investigator, gave his son a smug look. He was proud of his son. Jessie had just graduated high school, and while he had no problem follow in his father's footsteps, he planned to go to college for a few years first. The young man didn't look the sort, but he was gifted with machines and had a good ear for languages. He planed to join the same organization as his father, but as a front man with a business instead of entry as level muscle. Ross knew his son even had his eyes on some old auto repair businesses in the area, with the plan to buy out one of them when he was ready.

"But how soon?" Jessie demanded.

"Do you remember the part where I said you would have to earn it?" Ross questioned his son.

"Yeah..." Jessie answered.

"Well today I have a meeting," Ross said. "Some of our front men are going to be meeting with some men with money to invest. You're coming with me."

"So I can learn more about the business?" Jessie perked up.

"No," Ross said. "Some of the others are bringing kids along because they are on break and are supposed to be doing something productive. I'm bringing you along so I can look more legit and respectable."

Jessie gave a snort of amusement.

"If you do your part," Ross ignored the outburst. "We'll go to pick up your motorcycle after the meeting."

"Really?" Jessie asked with his face looking excited.

"Yup," Ross grinned.

"Yess!" Jessie gave a shout and pumped his fist into the air.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Kurumu pouted in frustration as she waited off stage. Her cameo scene had turned into a semi-regular thing. She was getting lined up for cameo scenes in kitchens on all kinds of shows. Today she was going to be in the serving line in a hospital cafeteria while the romantic doctor as his current girlfriend have a scene in the line waiting to be served. It was just a few minutes of screen time, but it was another small step forward for her career.

The reason Kurumu was pouting was Tsukune, naturally. She had felt him when he had returned from his job, making him much closer than the school. Close enough that Kurumu had started thinking about trying to see him after she was done shooting for the day. But just that morning, while she had been sitting in a chair getting her face painted, Tsukune had taken off again. She could feel him somewhere to the north. From the direction, and how far away he felt, Kurumu was sure that he was visiting Mizore.

It was the unfairness of it all that made Kurumu want to pout. She was having a hard time seeing the value of being mature and hard working when it was getting in the way of being able to spend time with Tsukune. Moka was still living the easy life, enjoying an extended break from school, and she was getting to spend time with Tsukune. Mizore had gone home to live with her people, where she didn't have to do anything but wait for Tsukune to some day agree to have children with her, and he was off to see her. It was completely unfair.

Kurumu, out of all of the women in love with Tsukune was the one living the most humanly normal life. She was the one working hard to have a future, like any normal human would. She was the one most able to understand Tsukune's own efforts when it came to working and sacrificing for the future. Tsukune should be trying to spend his free time with her. As Kurumu waited for her turn to be called to the set, she pouted in frustration. If she didn't love Tsukune so damn much and want him to be proud of her, she would have thrown her career over her shoulder and chased after to complain about how unfair he was being.


	215. Expected Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 215

Moka's words were still in the back of Tsukune's mind when he set out the next morning. From what Mizore had said in her letter, he didn't think that she had accepted an arranged marriage. The small map that had been included clearly showed that she had moved out of her mother's home. One of the things that had always bothered all of the women around Tsukune was the lack of privacy. He wondered if she had decided to live by herself in hope of luring him to spend more time with her.

Tsukune was willing to admit that a 'normal' life was still an attractive idea. He liked the idea of living one-on-one, a man and a woman together as they built their lives as a pair. Naturally Moka was his first choice for such a life. Ironically, it was Moka that had made such a modest life impossible.

Tsukune considered the other women in his life as he traveled. Kurumu would be just as willing to live one-on-one with him, and because of the bond he shared with her, she was a close second to Moka. Tsukune could imagine sharing a city apartment with Kurumu, where she would be close to the shopping and nightlife. He somehow doubted that the hyper succubus could ever adjust to the slower life of the suburbs. Mizore on the other hand was easy to imagine as the perfect neighborhood housewife. Her quiet modesty would let her and Tsukune live alongside their neighbors with little friction.

Setting the others aside, Tsukune knew he could count on Ruby to play the role of housewife at any time. He knew that she loved him every bit as much as the others, and he loved her more than just a little in return. But Tsukune couldn't ignore her master/servant cravings, and wondered how that would transition into a husband/wife relationship, especially if they ever had children.

Tsukune knew he would never have the one-on-one life with any of the women he cared for. He suspected that sooner or later one, or more, would finally come to their senses and want a life with someone that could be loyal only to them. Until that time came, Tsukune was going to have to do his best to keep them all as happy as he could, because he loved them and they deserved it.

Trying to think of ways to make Moka and the others happy was a way to keep himself a little entertained during his trip. While he would not want to admit it to anybody, it was fun to imagine some of the things Kurumu and Mizore had done in the past, and suggested that they would be willing to do in the future. It was the blast of cold air that Hit Tsukune after his last jump that brought his musings to an abrupt halt.

From a distance the village where Mizore made her home looked as it always had. The faint auroras in the daytime sky added flickering highlights to the sparkling structures. Tsukune stopped outside the village to check Mizore's map and to orient himself. In the short time to decide on which way to go, he could already feel that he was being watched by more than a few sets of eyes. He knew that male visitors to the village were a rare thing. Even more rare was that he was coming unescorted.

Tsukune let Hiru slip from her mechanical form to her four-legged one as he followed Mizore's map. A big black creature seemed to fit in better with the surroundings than a sleek black motorcycle. He also hoped that it would help intimidate any of the locals that might have been interested in trying to distract him. Ether nobody was interested in him, or his plan worked, because he reached his destination without mishap.

Tsukune knew he had found the right place as soon as he saw it. It looked like a traditional Japanese house and stood out from all the other houses in site. It had a front garden area, and the whole plot was surrounded by a wall, or maybe a fence, of icicles and swirls of ice and snow caught and frozen in place in the middle of a blizzard. Tsukune approached the open gate and dismounted from Hiru. On the tori that framed the gate was a round crest showing the Shirayhki blossom that was Mizore's family name.

Tsukune let his youki raise up a little as he passed under the torii. He paused to give a pull on a rope that made a set of hanging shards of ice jingle with clear, ringing notes. He found himself smiling. Mizore was a gifted woman, able to make common ice into meaningful art and useful tools. He was half way between the gate and the front door when the mistress of the house appeared.

"Tsukune..." Mizore called out as she opened the door. "You're here!" She was dressed in a yukata of light blues and pinks and had a smile so wide it threatened to reach the back of her head.

She rushed out to welcome Tsukune. Between the front door and the ground outside, Mizore gave a small jump and ice formed into a pair of geta on her bare feet. Running up to Tsukune, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Tsukune hugged and kissed her back. It felt good to hold her. It had been only a little more that a week since he had last seen her, but he had missed her more than he had realized.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Tsukune said when Mizore finally let him.

"I'm so glad you're here," Mizore said, looking up at Tsukune while still holding on to him. She slipped out of his arms and took him by the hand. "Come inside and let me show you the home I built for you."

Tsukune smiled as he went along with her. He had to admit that the house was amazing. The exterior was made of ice, but the inside was much more comfortable and welcoming. The floors were wood and covered with woven mats. The interior walls were ether made of wood and paper panels, or covered with them. With light coming through the ice and paper, the house had a soft glow in every room without the use of lamps. The main building had a vaulted ceiling and a small loft area that Mizore had declared Tsukune's office. Because warm air rises, the loft would naturally be the warmest place in the house. The master bedroom was large enough for two adults to move around freely even when the futon was laid out.

Mizore explained how the house was connected, like most in the village, to a natural hot-spring. The hot-spring provided running water to the kitchen, water closet, and bathroom. The bathroom, almost a bath house, was attached to the back of the main house. It had a large bath that could accommodate five or more people with ease, if they didn't mind that the water was a tepid twenty-four degrees Celsius. Adjoining the main pool there was a smaller bath that could hold only two people comfortably. The smaller bath steamed with water from the hot-spring. Its water was a nice thirty-eight degrees. Both baths were made of shaped stone, with the hot water from the small bath trickling over into the larger.

Behind the house was an enclosed garden. It was a greenhouse where fresh vegetables could be grown year round regardless of the weather. Water that overflowed from the bath irrigated the planting beds of the greenhouse. The house Mizore had built was a testament to her skill, power, and creativity. She explained how most of the non-ice part of the house had been reclaimed from empty homes. Other things had been given to Mizore as gifts, according to tradition when a snow woman started her own household.

Tsukune was impressed with all that Mizore had done, and told her so. He even went so far as to pull out his phone and take lots of pictures, many with her in them. He was proud to know her and wanted to be able to share what she had accomplished with his other friends.

As Mizore prepared lunch for them, Tsukune caught her up on what he had been doing. He talked about his new building and what Ruby had done with his new apartment. Mizore found it amusing when he told her about putting their teachers in a locked cell to sleep off their night of drinking. Tsukune thought that Mizore's use of time since graduation was far more amazing than his own.

When lunch was ready, Tsukune and Mizore sat down together to eat. That was when the tone of his visit started to change. He did not say anything at first, but as he sat beside Mizore and the conversation slackened, Tsukune noticed a tightness appear around her eyes. When he reached for her hand, and she hesitated, Tsukune knew something was bothering her. He watched her, trying to appear calm and relaxed as they finished lunch.

Mizore refused Tsukune's offer to help clean up after lunch. She insisted that it was her job to do for him, to offer him comfort and a place to relax and escape from being responsible. Tsukune settled for sitting on a chair in the kitchen as she washed up.

"I still can't get over how amazing this house is," Tsukune said. "I'm glad I know somebody so talented."

"Thank you," Mizore said.

"I feel kind of guilty though," Tsukune went on, carefully watching Mizore for any hints of what might be bothering her. He thought he might know, and wanted to test his theory. "You did all of this so we could have a place we can share, but I'm not going to be able to spend a lot of time here."

"That's alright," Mizore said, giving Tsukune a quick, tight smile. "I know you have a life beyond this village. I wanted to make a home you would find pleasing to visit. One you could think about even when you don't have the time to come and see... me."

Tsukune caught the small hitch in her words.

"But I still feel bad about leaving you alone here," Tsukune offered.

"I won't be alone," Mizore said without turning around.

"I know your mother will be here," Tsukune said. "And your friends and neighbors."

"That's right," Mizore said with a little nod. "This is my homeland. My family will be here."

"Mizore..." Tsukune said gently as he stood. He crossed the kitchen and reached out to her. "I love you. Sometimes I forget just how special you are..."

Mizore flinched has Tsukune's hand touched her shoulder. He noticed, just like he noticed how tense her body had become. Moving a little to the side he was able to see that her cheek was wet from tears.

"Mizore," Tsukune asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's..." Mizore began.

"Don't," Tsukune said in a firm voice. "Mizore, please don't try to tell me that there isn't anything wrong." He took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. As she looked into her troubled face, Moka's words came back to him.

"Mizore," Tsukune softened his voice. "I am worried about you. Please tell me what is bothering you."

"Alright," Mizore replied in a weak voice, nodding. "Let's go sit down." She dried her hands when Tsukune let go of her.

Xx

There was a tense silence as they sat down in the living room together. They were together, but apart. They were sitting on the same couch, but Mizore had put herself just at the end of an arm's reach from Tsukune. He waited patiently for her to talk.

"Tsukune, I'm sorry," Mzore said at last. "I didn't want you to find out this way."

"What is it?" Tsukune asked.

"I... When..." Mizore took a breath and blew it our as she tried to keep her composure. "Tsukune," Mizore started again. "There are some things that I'm not free to tell you. Some things that belong to somebody else to decide if you should be told. Please don't think I am trying to keep things from you. It's not like that."

"Alright," Tsukune encouraged.

"It's just that..." Mizore paused for a deep breath and to summon her courage. "It's just that something happened. Something that had happened and it sacred me. I was suddenly terrified that... That... Tsukune, you know that I love you. I want to be there for you, and to do anything I can for you."

"I know," Tsukune gave her a nod.

"But there is something I have to do for myself," Mizore said. "For myself, for my love for you, and for my people. When... When that something happened, I realized that... Tsukune, how many times have you been hurt? How many times have you nearly been killed? And then there was the time I was nearly taken away from you. Tsukune, I nearly lost you forever just a few days after I first worked up the courage to talk to you."

"Mizore..." Tsukune tried to comfort her.

"Please," Mizore cut him off. "I need to do this. I need to tell you..." She looked him in the face until she was sure he wasn't going to stop her. "Tsukune, something happened and it made me realize that... That I could lose you. I don't mean to Moka or some other woman. I was suddenly afraid that you could be killed. I realized that I could lose more than I had ever even considered. I could lose the future that I had been wishing for, and I realized that I had to do something before it was too late. I had to make sure the future I wanted happened now, before it was too late."

"What are you saying?" Tsukune asked.

"Tsukune," Mizore said. "I love you, and that will never change. I built this house so you would always have a place where you could be welcomed and loved with support and comfort. But I also built this house to be a home where I could raise a family. Tsukune, where I could raise our family."

Tsukune felt his insides clench.

"Tsukune," Mizore moved a little closer and reached for his hand. "I have to do my duty, but I could only accept it if it was with you. I love you, Tsukune, and I want you to be happy. I'm sorry, but I was too frightened by what happened to wait any longer."

"Mizore..." Tsukune's voice was harsh, his throat tight.

"Tsukune..." Mizore put his hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant." 


	216. Reactions and Responses

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter216

Everything was frozen for an instant. Mizore was afraid her heart would never start beating again. Tsukune's hand was warm under hers, warm against her abdomen. His expression was blank as her words echoed in his ears. Mizore was filled with hope and fear. This could be the end of her relationship with Tsukune. This could be the start of something new and wonderful with him. The instant between heartbeats seemed to go on forever.

Tsukune did not now what he should be feeling at that moment. There was a huge sense of relief. The fear that Mizore was finally going to give up on him for the sake of an arranged marriage had been blasted away. At the same time Tsukune was aware of the weight of what Mizore had said.

She was pregnant...

She was his lover...

Her baby was his...

He didn't think he was ready to be a father...

He had ruined her life...

He had ruined his own life...

Moka would be hurt...

Tsukune's mind started processing in whole thoughts again. He remembered Moka's words. Moka had told him that she had approved of Mizore's decision. Moka knew about Mizore's decision to have his baby. That meant that Mizore and Moka had talked about it. Mizore had deliberately set out to get pregnant. He remembered the last night they had made love back at school. Mizore knew Tsukune wanted to establish himself, to be able to be a good and supportive father before he had any children. She had decided that she was not going to wait and to get pregnant now.

Tsukune thought things through as carefully as he could while his emotions threatened to get the better of him. Mizore had decided to get pregnant with his baby without asking him first. Moka had known, and approved, without asking him first. Mizore had admitted that she had been acting out of some fear over something. Tsukune knew that if he was faced with losing any of the women he loved he was likely to do something rash, and had proven the point time and again. Logic and emotion battled each other within him. Tsukune remembered what Moka had said and tried to put it into practice.

"Mizore," Tsukune said in a level tone.

"Tsukune..." Mizore's lip was starting to tremble.

"Congratulations," Tsukune offered her a small smile. "I know this means a lot to you."

"You're not angry with me?" Mizore asked.

"I don't know how I feel right now," Tsukune said, pulling his hand away from her.

"Do you hate me?" Mizore asked with fear in her eyes and voice.

"No," Tsukune said. "I don't hate you." He took a deep breath and blew it out while scrubbing his hands through his hair.

"Tsu..." Mizore's voice faltered.

"Who else?" Tsukune asked.

"What?" Mizore blinked.

"Who else knows that we're going to have a baby?" Tsukune asked.

Mizore thought that she would melt with relief. Tsukune had said 'we.' He was willing to accept the baby as his, and her with it.

"I..." Mizore blushed. "The whole village knows." Mizore have him an embarrassed smile. "When I built our house..."

"I understand," Tsukune said as he stood up. "But that's not what I meant. Moka warned me that you had made a decision. She obviously knew. Anybody else? Do any of our other friends know?"

"No," Mizore answered. She gave a little shake of her head. "I talked with Moka before... But after, I haven't had the chance to tell her."

"I'm going to have to think about this," Tsukune said with a sigh.

"Tsukune?" Mizore questioned as she got to her feet.

"Mizore," Tsukune said even as he reached out and embraced her. "I love you... But this..."

"I'm sorry," Mizore said in a small voice. She had stepped into Tsukune's arms and held him close, pressing her face against his chest. "I didn't want to..."

"I know this is something you wanted," Tsukune said. "And I want you to be happy."

"Thank you," Mizore sniffed.

"But I still need some time to think about how I feel about all of this," Tsukune said.

"Alright," Mizore gave a small nod as she started to step out of Tsukune's embrace. "I understand."

"I just need some time to think about everything," Tsukune said, his voice still low and his shoulders stiff. "We'll be able to talk about it together next week."

"Next week?" Mizore questioned.

"Aiko's ball?" Tsukune reminded her. "If you come over a day early we will have some time to talk. Besides, Ruby will want to have a chance to fit you for the costume she's making for you."

"A costume for me?" Mizore blinked.

"Yes," Tsukune said as he turned for the door. "I'm sure you have your own ideas for a costume, but Ruby wanted to at least try to put together a themed set for all of us."

"Oh..." Mizore said. She had been so preoccupied with getting her house built and worrying about what Tsukune would say about it and her pregnancy, that masquerade ball had slipped her mind.

"I'll see you then," Tsukune said as he slipped away.

XxxxxxX

Tsukune kept his emotions held in as he mounted Hiru. The trip out of the village was much faster than the ride in. Tsukune was feeling hurt and angry, and really did not want to surrounded by a bunch of women that saw him as some kind of prey because of what was between his legs. When he reached the jumping point to leave the area the heavy growl that filled the air was equal parts Tsukune and Hiru's engine.

Tsukune did not head for home. Once he was away from Mizore and wasn't worried about scaring her or accidentally hurting her feelings, he let himself feel what he had been bottling up. The extra energy of his emotional turmoil flowed into Hiru, and she use it to boost her speed. Before he realized it, Tsukune found himself speeding down a coastal highway, passing cars as if they were standing still. He didn't slow down until after the next jump.

Tsukune was not in a hurry to get anywhere. He didn't even have anyplace specific to go to. Originally his plan had been to spend the night with Mizore, but that wasn't going to happen after what he had discovered. Tsukune just kept riding while he tried to work through his feelings. Eventually he found a place where he could stop. A park with a restroom, where he could relieve and refresh himself, and where he could take some time to check his map. Tsukune wanted to do something other than just ride around aimlessly. With a check of the map and the time, Tsukune decided where he should go.

XxxxxxxXxx

Kurumu was glad her work day was over. Considering how small of a part she was playing, and how little time she had to be on the set, she felt that her time was being wasted by having to hang around the studio all day. Of course knowing that being on the set all day was inhibiting her from being with Tsukune did not help her mood. If that director's assistant had tried to hit on her one more time, Kurumu would have had to put min in his place. She had an illusion all worked up in her mind, fueled by her frustrations, that she would have pushed into that nasty little assistant's mind. By the end of the day, Kurumu was almost hoping the idiot would try something. It would have given her some sense of satisfaction to take her frustration out on him. The illusion she had worked out would traumatize him so bad he would probably never want to talk to a girl again.

Kurumu was just opening her front door when her frustrations were suddenly pushed from her mind. Tsukune's presence was suddenly very close. Kurumu had felt him moving around, jumping around for half the day, but always somewhere very distant. But the way his presence had surged into her awareness told her that he had just jumped in close to her home, and that didn't make sense at all.

Kurumu knew where the closest jumping off places were to her home. A pair of them were practically useless because they only connected to each other, and they didn't even provide a useful shortcut around traffic. The one she used when she wanted to go anywhere took her about three hundred kilometers to the south-west, to an area that was rich with jumping off points all within a half hour of each other. The closest jump point connected to someplace in the China Sea, where there was nothing on any map but water.

Yet somehow it seemed that Tsukune had just arrived through that illogical jumping point. She didn't know how he had used it, but now he was only a block away... And he was coming closer.

"Oh crap," Kurumu was filled with a sense of urgency. She needed to clean herself up. She needed to prepare something for dinner. Kurumu started to rush to her bedroom to change. "No... Wait..." She changed her mind and hurried to the kitchen to check what was available to make dinner. She had not gone shopping recently because she had been busy with work, and her mother almost never ate at home unless it was with Kurumu. She thought about calling for a quick grocery delivery and stalling Tsukune. She was sure she could distract him with the right outfit. "My clothes..." She started for the bedroom again and pulled at her clothes.

Kurumu froze in mid step. She had caught a whiff of tobacco smoke. She had been around smokers all day, and she realized that her hair and clothes must smell like cigarettes.

"Damnit," Kurumu cursed. She needed to wash her hair. She hurried into the bathroom, throwing her clothes towards the laundry basket.

"I know..." Kurumu paused as she reached for the tap.

In nothing but her underwear she ran back out to the front room. She had a simple but brilliant plan. She would call Tsukune and ask him to run to the store before coming up to see her. It was a perfect plan, nice and simple. She could stall Tsukune so she would have time to clean up. The only question was what to ask Tsukune to get. Phone in hand, she returned to the kitchen. It took a moment but she found a pen and a piece of paper. A short list of things should delay Tsukune long enough, Kurumu reasoned. She started a search of the cupboards and the refrigerator and started to put a list together.

It was a good plan, but Kurumu came upon it a little late. She forgot some important points in her near panic over Tsukune's unexpected arrival. She forgot how quickly Tsukune could travel, with or without Hiru, and he was only block away. She forgot that long ago her mother had put Tsukune on the official guest list, so the doormen all knew to send him on up with all courtesy and expediency. Kurumu forgot that Tsukune honestly loved and cared about her, and could feel her emotional state. When Tsukune felt her suddenly becoming very agitated, almost frightened, he worried about her safety. Not wanting to let anybody possibly hurt her in any way, he felt a need to hurry to make sure that she was safe, and to save her if she wasn't.

Kurumu was about to call Tsukune with her list, but it was too late. Tsukune knocked at the door, making her fumble and nearly drop her phone.

"Who is it?" Kurumu called out.

"It's me," Tsukune answered through the door. "Are you alright?"

"Just a moment," Kurumu called back. She abandoned her list and phone on the counter and snatched up her apron. It wasn't much, but it offered a little covering. In hindsight, she wasn't shy about showing off her body to Tsukune, but at that moment she was feeling too off balance, too unprepared. With her front covered, Kurumu went to answer the door.

"Tsukune..." Kurumu protested as she pulled the door open. "You're horrible to surprise a woman like..." her words faltered as she took in the sight of Tsukune. Her own face became serious as she took in the tightness around his eyes and tension in his body.

"I'm sorry," Tsukune apologized. "I just needed somebody to talk to. If it's a bad..."

"Get in here," Kurumu cut him and and reached out to pull him into the apartment. Her own worries and frustrations were forgotten as she tended to Tsukune. She helped him out of his jacket and deposited him in a chair at the dinning table. "Tsukune, what's wrong?" Kurumu asked as she fussed over him. "You look terrible. You sit her and tell me what's happened while I make us some tea."

"I'm sorry to bother you like this," Tsukune said. "But I needed to talk to somebody, but not just anybody. I needed to talk to somebody close to me. Somebody I could trust..."

"What happened?" Kurumu asked in a worried voice. There was a hurt tone in Tsukune's voice that she had not heard since their first year of school together. It was the way he had sounded when he thought Moka had abandoned him after his first episode of becoming a ghoul.

"I went to see Mizore today," Tsukune explained. "She invited me to her village because she had started living alone and wanted to show me the house she had made."

"She was probably hoping you would like it enough to go live with her," Kurumu tried to sound calm as she prepared a tea service. She knew that both Mizore's and her own mother had a habit of making him feel pressured. Suddenly she wished she had gotten her own place as well.

"Yes," Tsukune agreed. "At least part of the time. She's told me before that she wanted to keep a home where I could visit whenever I wanted. That was what she had built; a house where she could take care of me when I visit, and a home she could raise a family." He gave an angry snort. "Family..."

"What?" Kurumu asked.

"Mizore decided that she couldn't wait," Tsukune said. "She and I have talked about it. Kurumu, you and I have talked about it. I would love to have a family with ether of you, but first I have to make sure I can do the right thing and be able to actually take care of a family. Hell! We only graduated a week and a half ago."

"Did Mizore try to pressure you into starting a family?" Kurumu asked, half guessing. "You know children are important to her people."

"I know," Tsukune sighed. "But I thought she respected me more than this though."

"She's not trying to build a career or go to school," She had to get her little digs in to point out how she was a better mach for Tsukune than Mizore. However, Kurumu wanted to defend her friend in spite of their rivalry. "I'm sure Mizore is just feeling eager because she doesn't have..."

"She's pregnant," Tsukune said.

"What!?" Kurumu exclaimed. Her hands stopped working,

CRASH

The tea service hit the floor. The pot shattered and the other dishes scattered and spilled, chipping and cracking.

"Tsukune..." Kurumu's voice dropped to a whisper.

"I know I'm responsible too," Tsukune growled. "I knew this could happen when I gave in and let myself make love to her, or you, or.. or... Damn it!" He slammed a fist down on the table. "But this wasn't an accident. This wasn't a consequence of being weak."

"Are you sure?" Kurumu asked, her hands were shaking and her insides felt cold."

"Mizore is pregnant with my child," Tsukune said in a measured voice. "She decided that she could not wait until I was ready. She decided that she was going to have our first child right now."

"But..." Kurumu felt angry and betrayed. Mizore was her rival for Tsukune, but this was something so two-faced... so...

"Apparently something happened," Tsukune went on. "She wouldn't tell me what had happened, but it frightened her so bad that she went to Moka and got permission to get pregnant."

"Erk..." A muscle in Kurumu's face started to make her eye twitch.

"So Moka," Tsukune said. "Who knows how important it is for me to be able to do the right thing and be responsible, agreed with Mizore's decision to go home and have children, my children, while I was still trying to build a life I could be proud of and could use to support a family properly."

Kurumu now understood exactly what was wrong. She had felt betrayed by Mizore's decision. If she felt angry and hurt, she could only imagine what it must be like for Tsukune. Two people he loved and trusted had gone behind his back, deciding something important without letting him know.

"Tsukune..." Kurumu felt herself on the edge of tears.

"This is a mess," Tsukune growled. "I love Mizore and I want her to be happy, and I know that this is something that will make her happy, but what about sharing responsibility? If Mizore is going to be raising my child, I should be able to help her. I should be there when they get older..." He gave Kurumu a hurt look. "I remember playing with my father. I remember family dinners and trips over the holidays. I didn't want to have any children until I could be there for them like that." He got up from the chair and moved into the kitchen. "My father taught me by example that a man is somebody that can take care of his family." He knelt down and started cleaning up the tea service.

Kurumu watched Tsukune and felt her heart ache. He was hurting, feeling betrayed, and he was still looking for a way to do what he felt was right. He had every right to be angry, but in spite of his own pain, he was still being thoughtful. He had just found out that Mizore was pregnant, and he was already worried about being a good father.

Kurumu considered the situation carefully. Before she said anything, she wanted to be sure it was the right thing. She helped him clean up the kitchen. It wasn't until they were finally both seated at the table with tea in hands that she said anything.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said carefully. "I am sure nobody meant to hurt you." She was proud of that sentence. It was not accusing Moka or Mizore of anything. She could not be seen as making an attack against ether of them when Tsukune was already unhappy with what they had done.

"Does it matter?" Tsukune asked in a flat voice, giving Kurumu and equally flat look. "It doesn't change anything." He shook his head and emotions started to show on his face again. "You never meant to fall in love with me, but you did. Should I stop being happy that you love me because you didn't mean to?" He shook his head again. "Intentions count sometimes, but there is more than that in this case."

"When you found out," Kurumu asked carefully. "What did you say to Mizore?"

"Nothing really," Tsukune sighed. "I told her that I understood it was important to her, and congratulated her, but that I needed time to think about it."

"What about Moka?" Kurumu questioned.

"I haven't been home to talk to her yet," Tsukune answered.

Kurumu felt as if Tsukune's words had knocked the wind out of her. She was stunned for several seconds, and then she realized that she was filled with excited joy. Tsukune had come to her before Moka. When he had first arrived, Tsukune had said he needed to talk to somebody he trusted. Right in that moment, she was first. He trusted her at a time he didn't trust Mizore or Moka. He had decided that he wanted to be with her more than anybody else. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and realized that Tsukune was watching her.

"What?" Kurumu asked.

"I was just thinking how cute you are when you're so happy," Tsukune said in a dry tone. "I'm not sure _why_ you're so happy though."

"I am happy," Kurumu explained as she tried to get control of her smile. "Because when something very important happened and you needed somebody to talk to, you came to me. It proves that I am important to you, and that you value my company and what I have to say."

"I feel the same way," Tsukune said. "It has always made me feel good to know that you want to be with me, even in the beginning when you kept trying to come between Moka and I." His face darkened again. "That's a part of the reason I'm so angry right now. Why was it that how I felt became so unimportant that I was left out of such an important decision?"

"But Tsukune," Kurumu asked. "Would you have agreed if you had been asked?"

"I don't know," Tsukune answered with a pained look. "I don't know, because I don't know why. Mizore said that something had frightened her..."

Kurumu realized that she knew why Mizore had become so desperate to have Tsukune's baby. She had been there at the same time that Mizore had learned that Inari had lost the ability to be a mother, and it had been by an injury that was almost minor compared to some that ether of the Black and White Duet could have suffered over the years. Her flash of insight must have been reflected on her face or through her bond with Tsukune, because he had stopped talking. She saw that he was watching her sharply.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said carefully. "I think I know what motivated Mizore to do what she did. If I'm right, it may be a part of the reason Moka agreed to it, and why nobody said anything to you."

"What was it?" Tsukune asked.

"I.." Kurumu looked away. "I shouldn't tell you. It involves somebody else, and what happened to them. It should be up to them for you to know or not."

"Is this other person somebody I know?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes," Kurumu nodded.

"And you say Moka knows about this, person also?" Came Tsukune's next question.

"Yes," Kurumu answered.

Tsukune leaned back with a frown. He took a sip of tea and gave a sigh. He considered what he knew carefully. Moka's words of caution came back to him.

"Let's pretend that we have a friend," Tsukune said. "And that friend had wanted to be an idol."

"Alright," Kurumu blinked, trying to follow Tsukune's thinking. She watched him, but he was still frowning at the cup of tea in his hands.

"Because this friend isn't actually any competition for you," Tsukune went on. "You would have no reason to not help them."

"Alright," Kurumu nodded.

"And the rest of us would try to support them, because we are all friends," Tsukune said.

"Sure," Kurumu agreed.

"But then something happened and our friend took a job that turned out to be something really embarrassing," Tsukune continued. "And you knew about it. You would try to protect them by not letting the rest of us know."

"Maybe," Kurumu replied.

"But if one of us found out that what had happened but you didn't, and that it happened, accidentally, because of something you did or said," Tsukune said. "That person might try to protect you from feeling responsible, and to protect the friend from the embarrassment, by not telling you what had happened."

"Ummmmm," Kurumu was having a hard time keeping up. "Sure."

"Mizore said she couldn't tell me because what had frightened her was for somebody else to tell me, because it had happened to them," Tsukune said to Kurumu, looking up at last. "I can respect that."

"You're not angry at me for not telling you?" Kurumu asked nervously.

"No," Tsukune gaver her a small shake of his head and a tired smile. "I am glad that the people I love can be so loyal and caring. No..." Tsukune sighed. "What I am upset about is that nether Moka or Mizore had enough respect or consideration for me to let me know something was wrong, or that there was something they wanted from me."

"Tsukune," Kurumu asked. "What if it was me?"

"Excuse me?" Tskune blinked.

"What if I had one chance to make my career a success," Kurumu said. "What if, to make everything come together, school, work, whatever, if I miss this chance to will all be for nothing, but I need you to help me, would you?"

"You know I would do anything I could to help you, Kurumu," Tsukune answered with confidence.

"But what if..." Kurumu went on. "What if what I needed was for you to go on television with me, to stand with me for a wedding scene, to make everybody believe we were really getting married. You would be giving up some of your privacy, and even some of your freedom, because you have to keep up the image by not being seen out on a date with Moka for a while."

"I would need Moka's permission," Tsukune said. "Because it would involve her."

"That's the only thing that would hold you back?" Kurumu asked. "You're going to be working for the police. Being seen on television might hurt your career. You could have trouble doing undercover work."

"No," Tsukune shook his head. "I wouldn't be worried about that. I would need Moka's approval because it would involve her in some ways, but I would want to do it because it would be important to you, and I love you and want you to be happy."

"So if Mizore had explained her reasoning to you in advance," Kurumu pressed on as she tried to keep her happiness at Tsukune's words under control. "And Moka had told you that she agreed that you could do it. Would you have been willing to give Mizore a child?"

"If..." Tsukune said. "If Mizore had explained her feelings to me, I would have done something to help her. Maybe it would have been to make a baby with her, maybe some other answer could have been found. I mean, if I wasn't willing to ever have children with her, then why was I willing to make love to her in the first place?"

"Does that mean you and I..." Kurumu couldn't help but feel excited.

"Someday," Tsukune said firmly. "When my career is stable so I can be a good father."

"Oh..." Kurumu's vision started to blur with happy tears.

"But I do see what you're saying," Tsukune said before she could get too caught up in her own excitement. "And I am more upset about being tricked and... and... and not being even considered important enough to be asked first." He finished his cup of tea and set it down with a sigh.

"I suppose you'll be able to forgive them for what they did," Kurumu said with a small sigh of her own. A part of her wished that Tsukune would be able to turn away from the two others after what had happened, just so she wouldn't have to share him any more.

"I kind of have to," Tsukune said. "I still love them. And now there is a baby on the way. If I can't do right by my first child, how can I consider ever having another?"

"I guess now you're going to want to go and talk with Moka," Kurumu sighed.

"No," Tsukune shook his head. "I don't think I should. At least, not yet."

"Why not?" Kurumu asked.

"Well I am still upset with her right now," Tsukune said. "But more importantly than that, Kurumu, I intruded on you without warning, bothered you with my problems..."

"It's not a bother," Kurumu cut in. "I will always be here for you."

"I know," Tsukune gave her a smile that actually had warmth to it. "But after all of that, I should at lease do something to thank you for being here. Besides..." His smile widened into a grin. "You've been sitting there in an apron and your underwear, so there must be something you were hoping to do when you felt me coming."

"Tsukune..." Kurumu protested as she remembered her own state, and her earlier frustrations.

"Why don't we get cleaned up," Tsukune said. "And then we can do something for dinner."

"Why Tsukune," Kurumu smiled. "What a wonderful idea."


	217. Pride's Prompting

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 217

The man sat in his modest office with a dark smile on his face. Things were starting to look up for him. His higher ups had been satisfied by his reports of what he had been doing to build up Fairy Tail in Japan. His underlings were sufficiently intimidated and distracted to keep from trying to put an end to his life in their own quests for power. And recruitment was showing some improvement as well.

The first new waves of recruits were nothing too fantastic. Fairy Tail had started out aggressively bringing in members early on. When things had started to go wrong, word had gotten around. Recruitment had slowed after Fairy Tail had lost a major branch to a group of high school teens. Incidentally, the loss of members had also caused a need for additional recruitment. As Fairy Tail's need had increased, the quality and quantity of new members had declined. This weakening helped set the stage for the blood bath that had caused the change of leadership among Fairy Tail in Japan.

The man that had been forced to take charge had tried to improve the situation. After some time he had found a way that had helped, a little, without just taking any opportunistic thug that came along, or just throwing money out as bait. That was another more limited resource than in the past.

What the man had done was make the new recruits work for membership. The new official rule was that for every five hopeful recruits, only four would be accepted. When twenty hopefuls were identified, they were each told the same things, as if they were being given a privileged little hint. They were told that the positions in Fairy Tail were limited, that they would have to prove that they were worthy of joining, and who the other nineteen hopefuls, their competition, were.

The results of the new policy was dramatic. Out of the first twenty, only two made it through the selection process. Only five had survived, but three of them had to wait until they healed enough to apply again. It was interesting that they were willing to, after how close to death they had been. During the second round, ten had made it in. One young man, who had already been granted a small team in a branch 'collections' company, collecting on high interest loans made to people with poor credit, and poorer health when payments were late, had taken a hand in a local recruiting drive. When the twenty hopefuls had been selected and turned loose on each other, the young man had gone out and beat five of them into submission personally, and then had them help him subdue the next ten. The remaining five had reduced themselves down to three, one through fighting, another through intimidation by visiting his target in the middle of the night, in his own home, and delivering an ultimatum at knife point. The third one had earned her position by getting the information the other two had needed and then negotiating a deal. The man had hopes for the two young leaders.

The new recruitment policy was having other effects as well. Some of the fringe groups, small local gangs that had provided muscle for the organization in the past, were cleaning house, fearful of being weeded out if they didn't measure up to the new talent being accepted. Additionally, if Fairy Tail was in a position to be choosy about who it let in, and could afford to risk losing recruits in quantity, to the outside observer it appeared that the organization was in a stronger position than previously believed. Reality followed perception. By looking strong, Fairy Tail was more respected by the strong, and feared by the weak. That appearance of strength helped attract more strength, and discourage resistance.

Some new financial support trickled in as well. Some of the people that had been unwilling to support the organization were reconsidering. One new recruit had made his way in by way of running his own protection plan. He had essentially bought his way in by encouraging some other that offering just a token of support to Fairy Tail would be like buying insurance. No truly large sums were collected from anyone, but it added up. Nobody wanted to pay enough to draw attention to themselves by appearing to be connected to Fairy Tail. However, a small gift (bribe) could keep them off of the organization's bad side if things started to shift. The man had met with the resourceful young man and discovered that he was interested in joining because of some grudge he didn't want to explain.

Things had started to look promising. The man had not restored Fairy Tail's strength in full, but he had stopped it from failing. The internal fighting was at a manageable level. People in positions of power were content to watch to see how the new leadership would manage, at least for a little while. All he needed now was to pull off something with enough impact to impress those above and below him, and to further the goals of the organization. The man was able to smile because gossip and planning had given him an opportunity.

XxxxxxxxX

Ageha was a little surprised to find the lights on when she got home. Kurumu had been keeping such unnatural hours, it was almost as if she could only work if the sun was up. Even if going to bed before ten o'clock seemed strange to Ageha, she was willing to support her daughter by being quiet when she came home.

Ageha was even more surprised when a moment later the door to the water closet opened and out stepped Tsukune. Ageha had never expected to see the young man so early in the morning, especially with his body so well displayed. Seeing him in nothing except a pair of miss-matched bracelets was something the older succubus could appreciate. Tsukune appeared to be half asleep as he made his way from the water closet to Kurumu's bedroom.

"My oh my ohhmyy..." Ageha breathed. She was more impressed than ever in her daughter's good fortune.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxX

Moka was feeling on edge from the moment Tsukune left to visit Mizore. She had given Mizore her permission to conceive a child with Tsukune, but she didn't know if it had happened yet. She didn't know if Tsukune was going to be surprised during his visit, or if Mizore was going to draw Tsukune willingly into her bed for the purpose of making a child. Would Tsukune be happy to be a father in spite of it being so soon? Would he be upset because it went against his plans?

Tsukune already held a special status among Mizore's people. If he and Mizore had a child, would he be welcomed even more? Moka could imagine Tsukune being treated like a hero by a score snow maidens, all hoping that he would give them a chance to have a child with him. One of the things that made her nervous was that Tsukune might like the attention. She trusted him, and knew that he would come home, eventually, but the waiting was difficult.

Moka distracted herself at one point when she thought about Tsukune coming home. It was true that they were not living together. Moka had made sure that there was a lease in her name, and so were all the utilities. On paper everything clearly showed that she was living on her own. Even an inspection of her apartment would show that she lived apart from Tsukune, or anybody else for that matter. But because she lived in the same building, on the same floor as Tsukune, it was very much like living with him.

'_The idea of him coming home to us is a nice one,_' Moka Thought.

_'Yes it is,'_ Her other self agreed. _'He just needs to hurry up and do just that.'_

XxxxxXxxxxX

Kurumu really did not want to go to work the next morning. She was aware of Tsukune's presence all night long, even when she was sleeping, not that she slept much. She and Tsukune had made love until late, finally falling asleep holding each other. When Tsukune had gotten up for a trip to the water closet, it had woken Kurumu. When he returned to bed, she had been waiting for him. They had made love again before returning to sleep.

When Kurumu's alarm clock went off she had been ready to smash it. She wasn't feeling overly tired, but she didn't want to admit that her night with Tsukune was over. She was eying the offensive device and considering the administration of a destructive blow to it when Tsukune moved. Kurumu didn't want her night to end, but feeling Tsukune's body moving against hers was something she was willing to be awake for. All the more so when his naked body moved over hers.

Kurumu felt the weight of Tsukune's body as he moved to turn off the alarm clock himself. Kurumu had been sleeping on her side, but Tsukune's move made her roll on to her stomach. His body was on top of her, pressing her into the bedding as he reached out.

"Good morning," Tsukune said as he turned off the annoying alarm..

"Mmmmm," Kurumu twisted her head around for a kiss. "Good morning."

"Time to get up?" Tsukune asked, giving her round bottom a little grind with his hips.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu gasped. She was surprised to discover that he was already awake in more ways than one.

"Sorry," Tsukune said.

"Don't be," Kurumu insisted, rolling her hips in response.

"I should let you get ready for work," Tsukune said with a grin.

"Tsukuneee..." Kurumu growled as she lifted her and rolled them assertively. "If you try to get out of bed after teasing me, without doing something about it, I am going to hurt you."

"Is that so?" Tsukune replied. He hitched his body up a little higher over hers, his flesh pressing firmly against her.

"Yes," Kurumu said as she tried to move her hip for a better position. "And if you really wa..Haaa"

Kurumu's words cut off with a small cry of surprise as Tsukune gave a small grunt. They had come together with an abruptness. Both of their bodies reacted to the stimulation.

"Tssuu..." Kurumu moaned as Tsukune took her.

"Kuuuu..." Tsukune growled in her ear.

They managed to bend their necks and turn their heads to come together to kiss as their bodies moved. It was passionate and quick; a giving and taking of pleasure made all the better by the love they shared. Before the snooze alarm could sound, Tsukune and Kurumu reached their peak at the same time. Kurumu gave a cry and clawed at the bedding as Tsukune growled and bit at the scruff of her neck. It was the kind of passionate sharing that left them both feeling energized.

"Mmmmmmmmm," Kurumu purred. She and Tsukune stayed together a moment longer, both of them moving their hips slowly as they enjoyed the pleasant glow left by their passion.

"Good morning, Kurumu," Tsukune said.

"Yes it is," Kurumu replied.

"I think you need to get up now," Tsukune said.

"Do I have to?" Kurumu complained.

"No," Tsukune said as her snooze alarm went off. He reached over and slapped it off. "But I'm going to take a shower, and I thought you might like to join me." As he moved to get up, his flesh withdrew form Kurumu's body.

"Awww," Kurumu pouted, feeling empty. As much as she wanted to pull Tsukune back into bed, she moved to follow him. "Sometimes I wonder if a career is worth all the time with you I have to give up."

"What was the name of that girl we met last year?" Tsukune asked. "The one with her friends when we went out on our date?"

"Kimi," Kurumu answered with a suspicious look. "Why?"

"I wonder how she feels every time she sees you on television," Tsukune said.

Kurumu's eyes went wide. She had never even thought of that. She started to smile as she imagined her old rival's jealousy.

"Imagine ten years from now," Tsukune said. "When her husband asks her why she can't be as good of a cook as the Sweetheart Chef." Tsukune laughed as he headed for the bathroom. "What if he buys her the official Sweetheart Chef's cookbook as an anniversary present?"

"Tsukune," Kurmu burst out laughing. "You're rotten." She hurried after him with a smile on her face. Waking up in the morning, Kurumu decided, was much better when Tsukune was around.

XxxxXxxxxxX

When Tsukune finally arrived home it was already lunch time. Tsukune made his way up to his apartment carrying his bags, while Hiru retreated to her new lair in the parking garage. Tsukune let himself in without announcing himself, knowing that Ruby would notice his presence soon enough.

"Master," Ruby called out before Tsukune could finish taking off his shoes. "Welcome home."

"Thank you Ruby," Tsukune said. "I'm going to change clothes. Please have lunch ready for me."

"Yes Master," Ruby said with a small bow. She took Tsukune's bag and passed it to one of the Me sisters that appeared.

Tsukune, dressed for comfort sat down at the table as Ruby finished setting out his lunch. She made sure that he had everything he needed, and that it was to his liking. Finally she relaxed a little seeing that Tsukune was content with her efforts.

"Did you have a good trip master?" Ruby asked.

"Parts of it were good," Tsukune said.

"Was Mizore well?" Ruby asked.

"She seemed well enough," Tsukune said. "Kurumu was doing pretty good when we parted this morning."

That threw Ruby for a curve. She had known that her master had planned to see Mizore and her new home, and to spend a night there. That Tsukune apparently spent the night with Kurumu raised a pile of questions in Ruby's mind. Tsukune's short answers to her questions were not helping any.

"How did you find Mizore's new home?" Ruby asked.

"It was impressive," Tsukune answered. "She used a traditional design, but the way she did it..." Tsukune described Mizore's new house in detail. He had been impressed with Mizore's creativity and resourcefulness. He knew that Ruby would also be interested in the interior design and efficient use of materials.

"It sounds like a wonderful place," Ruby commented.

"Yes," Tsukune said with a nod.

"Was Kurumu also there?" Ruby asked.

"No," Tsukune answered. "After I had a talk with Mizore, I decided to visit Kurumu and ended up spending the night with her."

"But..." Ruby blinked.

"Mizore and I..." Tsukune shrugged uncomfortably. "I didn't feel comfortable and needed some time to myself. I decided that since I hadn't seen Kurumu since graduation I would visit with her."

"Oh..." Ruby said.

"As for today," Tsukune said. "I am going to take some time to do some studying. After dinner, I think I am going to watch some television. I actually haven't done much of that in a long time."

"What would you like for dinner?" Ruby asked.

"Whatever you feel like cooking," Tsukune said. "It will be just us tonight."

"You're not going to invite Moka over so you can tell her about your trip?" Ruby questioned.

"No," Tsukune said. "I'll tell her another time."

"Oh..." Ruby was feeling confused. This casualness towards Moka was so unlike him. She watched him as he finished lunch and wondered what had happened that he wasn't willing to talk about.

XxxxXxxxXxxX

Moka was starting to really feel anxious. It was already the middle of the afternoon and Tsukune had not gotten home yet. He had not even called her yet. She was tempted to call him, but was holding off in case he was on the road. In her mind she was starting to picture Tsukune getting into trouble. The trouble she was imagining was everything from him being kidnapped by a hoard of lonely Snow Maidens, to getting hit by a truck.

Moka was not used to her new life yet. At school, when she had to wait for Tsukune, she usually knew where he was, and that wasn't very far away. Even when he had to work the last few days, she knew where he was and had a way to get in touch with him. When she had still been in school, Moka had things she could do to distract herself. Also, if Tsukune was busy, Kurumu and / or Mizore were likely to be around and be just as anxious. Living alone, with little to do but miss Tsukune was more of a challenge than Moka had ever expected it to be.

Finally Moka couldn't take the waiting alone any more. She decided to go and visit with Ruby. She knew the witch was likely to be feeling nervous by now as well, and misery loved company. It was just a short walk down the hall to Tsukune's apartment. A short walk that helped maintain the image of a proper relationship between to unmarried, young adults. Moka didn't think about it at the time, she just made the trip down to Tsukune's door and rang the bell.

"Yes?" Ruby said as she answered the door. "Oh, Moka. What can I do for you?"

"I am sorry to bother you, Ruby," Moka said. "But I am starting to worry. Have you heard from Tsukune?"

Ruby thought fast. Tsukune had not invited Moka to dinner. He had not called her or gone to seen her, which suggested that he did not want to talk to her. If they had some kind of fight, Ruby might understand his reluctance to talk to Moka until his temper had cooled. But at the same time he had not ordered Ruby to keep anything from Moka, and her master would likely be upset is she tried to turn Moka away without instructions.

"Tsukune got home a little while ago," Ruby answered. "Would you like me to announce you?"

"That's alright," Moka said as she entered the apartment. "Is he in the bedroom?"

"The office," Ruby said.

Moka blinked at that. She was surprised to learn that he had gotten home and not called her or come to see her. If he was still changing clothes after his ride, or maybe washing up, she could understand. She would even understand if he had decided to go to bed early, Mizore being his lover and not getting to spend much time with him, she was likely to keep Tsukune awake most of the night. But Tsukune was in his office. Moka could not think of anything he had to get done, so his choice of action puzzled her.

"Tsukune," Moka called out as she entered the bedroom-tuned-office.

Tsukune was sitting in a comfortable chair with and old book in his hands when Moka entered. He looked up as she called out his name, but he didn't smile. He closed the book and stood to face her.

"Good afternoon, Dame Akashiya," Tsukune said with a small bow. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Tsukune?" Moka said with a pout. "Why didn't you tell me you were home." She crossed the room and reached out to hug him. "I was worried something might have happened to you."

"I am sorry to have worried you," Tsukune said.

"Tsukune," Moka complained. She looked up into his face as she hugged him, and felt her heart clench.

Tsukune looked at her with a straight face. He had no smile for her. He had not even raised his arms to hug her in return.

"Tsukune," Moka asked in a worried voice. "What's wrong?"

"Why, nothing, Dame Akashiya," Tsukune replied, addressing her formally for the second time.

"Tsukune-e-e-e-e," Moka cried in protest. She gave up hugging him and started checking him over. "What's happened?" She checked his forehead to see if he had a fever. She felt his pulse. She even sniffed at him to see of she could smell blood from any injuries. She thought she smelled Kurumu's perfume, but that didn't make sense.

"As you have said," Tsukune replied. "You have given your permission for things to go as they have, so there must be nothing wrong."

"Tsukune, what are..." Moka began.

"You gave Mizore permission," Tsukune said as he took a step back, away from her. "She came to you, and the two of you decided that it would be alright if she were to have a baby... My baby. I have sworn myself to you, Dame Akashiya, so it is within your power to grant such things without asking me. So now that Mizore is pregnant, as you said she could be, everything is fine."

"Tsu..." Moka tried to speak.

"I guess it all works out," Tsukune said. "Mizore will be happy with her baby. Between work

and school over the next couple of years, I hope that I will have time to be a good father. I did not want to have any children until I knew I could handle the responsibilities, but since I did not have a choice in the matter, I will just have to do my best."

"Tsukune," Moka protested. "You don't understand."

"I understand that something happened that frightened Mizore so badly that she was afraid that if she did not have a baby as soon as possible she may never have the chance," Tsukune said, his voice getting louder as he went. "I understand that something was bothering somebody I love, but they didn't want to talk to me about it. I understand that while some things are none of by business, and that there is something that you, or Mizore, or Kurumu can't tell me out of consideration for somebody else. What I do not understand, is why the most important person in my whole god damn life would make a decision that effects not only me, but my relationship with her, and with somebody else that I love as well, without the god damn decency to let me know what the hell is going on!" Tsukune was bellowing. "So tell me, Dame Akashiya, what is it that I did wrong? Why was it that I did not deserve the respect of being given a choice, or even a warning of a decision that could change my entire plans for the future?"

"Tsukune, please," Moka had tears in her eyes. Tsukune was actually yelling at her. Fear was making her heart cold. "Listen to me. It's not..."

"Not what?" Tsukune demanded.

Tsukune stood motionless for a moment, He had an angry glare on his face as he stared down at Moka. His breathing was deep and steady, almost as if he was ready to turn his anger in to something physical. With her seal in place, Moka didn't think she had a chance against Tsukune if he lost control, but that was only a part of her fear. Finally Tsukune took a deep breath, held it for a count of ten, and then slowly blew it out. He very carefully moved to set his book on the desk and then sat back down in his chair.

"Alright," Tsukune said in a mild voice, with a smooth expression on his face. "I'm ready to listen."

This calm Tsukune frightened Moka more than the angry one did. It was as if the heart that made Tsukune so caring of others had been disconnected, meaning that there would be nothing to restrain Tsukune if his youki went out of control. Moka even tried to get a feel for his youki, but all she could tell was that he was there, as if it was ether completely contained, which was unreasonable given his anger, or removed, which was impossible. Moka took a slow breath and chose her words carefully.

"Tsukune," Moka said in a calm voice. "I never meant to hurt your feelings. Please forgive me." She moved towards his chair and knelt by his knee. It was a deliberate act to appear submissive to him, to show that she was accepting that she was in the wrong, hoping that it would help Tsukune from doing anything rash.

"You are right about most of what happened," Moka continued. "Something did happen, and it frightened Mizore deeply. It frightened all of us. When Mizore came to me, to tell me what she was going to do, she was warning me, not asking. She made it clear that she was going to have your child no matter what I said. I gave her my blessing because she is my friend, and because I knew you loved her, and would be hurt if I did anything that would force her away from you. But I also gave her my blessing because I could understand how she felt." She paused to see how Tsukune was taking what she had to say. He was watching her, giving her his undivided attention, but wasn't saying anything.

"Tsukune," Moka's voice was starting shake. "How many time have I nearly lost you? The very first day we met I almost lost you because we were too different, and were from two different worlds. Just a few minutes later, you came back to help me, and I was so happy to see you, and I almost lost you again, I didn't realize it at the time. I didn't realize it until your mother broke her leg and you told me how long it was going to take for her to heal. Tsukune, you were just a human then, and I didn't realize how fragile your body, your life was. Tsukune, you were ready to give your life up to save me, over and over again. Suddenly, after what had happened, after what had frightened Mizore and the rest of us, I was afraid of what life might be like without you."

"When Mizore came to me," Moka went on. "When she told me she wanted to have your children... I understood. And I was a little relieved. I realized that if she was going to have your children she would be returning to the safety of her village to raise them. Tsukune, do you see? It was almost like an insurance against loosing you. If Mizore had your children, if something happened to me and I couldn't, then at least I could help watch over hers. And if something happened to you, if I ever lost you..." Tears were falling from her eyes. "Then at least there would always be some little piece of you left behind in the world." Moka sniffed.

"Moka," Tsukune said in his calm and level voice.

"Yes, Tsukune?" Moka answered, then sniffed again.

"I don't think you ever thought about it," Tsukune said. "But a man has his pride, and it is every bit as important as yours as a noble vampire. That pride, that need to prove that I can be a good person, was a major part of the reason I turned back around on our first day, in spite of my fear. It was that pride that made me want to be stronger, so I could be with you. So I could be worthy of being with you." His voice started to get deeper as his emotions started to show again. "It was that same pride that you stepped on when you decided to give Mizore _permission_ and never bothered to talk to me."

"I'm sorry..." Moka began.

"Are you really?" Tsukune loomed over her.

"Yes," Moka nodded.

"Then you are going to have to do something to make it up to me," Tsukune said.

"Anything," Moka promised frantically.

"I am going to hold you to this," Tsukune said as he leaned back in his chair. "And it isn't going to be easy, on any of us."

"Tsukune, what..." Moka started to question.

"Kurumu and Mizore will be coming here the day before Aiko's ball," Tsukune explained. "So Ruby can fit them for the costumes she has been making. After the ball, you, Mizore, and I are going to go and see my parents."

"Tsukune..." Moka felt a new kind of fear growing.

"You are going to help me explain to my mother," Tsukune said with a dark smile. "Why it is that it is acceptable for Mizore to be having my baby without me marrying her."

"I... I..." Moka' voice failed her.

Tsukune just gave her a malicious grin.


	218. Responsible Reasoning

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 218

Mizore was having trouble keeping her spirits up. Tsukune had taken her being pregnant with their first child better than she feared, but not as well as she had hoped. He had not rejected her, but he had left, saying that he needed time to think, instead of spending the night. Mizore was worried that Tsukune would use his 'time to think' to think of how to reject her politely, or maybe to decide to simply never return to the village.

It was not uncommon for a man to learn that his Winter Wife was with child and decide to leave her. Most men saw their relationship with a snow woman to be something shallow, so when faced with real consequences of their involvement, they would run away. Mizore knew about this. It was one of the reasons for a low birth rate among her people So many in the past that thought that they had found love had lost it after only a single child. Others were careful to hide the existence of their children from their fathers, to help keep him coming back longer. The fact that Tsukune had actually been to the village, willingly, more than once, really made him an exception to almost everything the people there had come to expect. Now that he was aware of Mizore's pregnancy, everybody that was close to her was waiting anxiously to see if this was the end of their relationship.

Mizore spent that night and all the next day hoping Tsukune would continue his relationship with her. In hindsight she realized that she had not taken the best course of action. She hoped that Tsukune would understand that she had been acting out of fear as much as out of love. She had never intended to hurt him.

But Mizore had hope. Tsukune had not rejected her outright. He had even asked her to come to his new home. As long as Tsukune was still willing to be with her, even if it was just as friends, Mizore had hope that the two of them could work things out eventually.

On the second day after Tsukune's brief visit, Mizore was trying to work up the courage to face her neighbors. She knew that they had to be talking about her. She knew they would be speculating about her relationship with Tsukune. Mizore knew that sooner or later she would have to face them, and no matter how polite they were about it, they would question her.

Mizore was cleaning up after breakfast when she heard the chimes at her front gate. She felt a weight descend on her shoulders. She was sure that it was one of the neighbors, or maybe a cousin or aunty, coming to start the investigation into her relationship with Tsukune. With a sigh, she went to see who had come calling.

Mizore spared a brief moment to check her appearance before opening the front door. She slid it open and felt her heart stop. In the middle of the front garden, coming up the walk, dressed in dark clothes that stood out against the surroundings, was Tsukune. At the sight of him, Mizore's knees went weak. She had to hold on to the door frame for support.

"Good morning, Mizore," Tsukune said. He gave her a pained smile. "I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Tsu... Tsukune," Mizore managed to stand on her own and offer a bow. "It is good to see you again so soon. Please come in." Mizore was holding on to her pride with all of her might to keep from making a scene in her front garden. "You know that you are always welcome here."

"Thank you," Tsukune said.

"I... I am surprised to see you," Mizore said as he took his jacket.

"That is my fault," Tsukue said. "And I can't stay very long, but I wanted to talk with you."

"Alright," Mizore said.

Tsukune accepted Mizore's attentions and hospitality. He complemented her house and her creativity again as she served him tea at the traditional low table. Tsukune was amused that Mizore of all people had a kotatsu. Hers used a ceramic, charcoal brazer built into the tabletop, where it functioned as a foot warmer as well as a cooking surface.

"Mizore," Tsukune said after a sip of tea. "I don't tell you as often as I should, but you are amazing."

"Thank you, Tsukune," Mizore blushed.

"I'm surprised that you have a kotatsu," Tsukune observed. "I thought your people would find them uncomfortable."

"We don't use them often," Mizore agreed. "Sometimes they are necessary though. This one has been in my family for many generations."

"Necessary?" Tsukune questioned. He had not missed that Mizore had chosen to kneel beside the table without putting her bare legs under the futon skirting. While his mind was taking in trivial details, he was aware that he was really just stalling.

"Because..." Mizore hesitated. "Because sometimes the children born in the village are more human and are weak against the cold until they get older."

"I see," Tsukune said with a nod. "Well I can enjoy it whenever I come to visit at least." He gave her a smile.

"I'm glad," Mizore said in a small voice.

"Mizore," Tsukune said. He took a deep breath and gathered his courage. He had to do the right thing, even though it scared him clean through. "I mean it," Tsukune hoped he sounded more calm and confident than he felt. "I plan to visit. I want to be here, when I can, to be with you, to be with our children."

"Reall?" Mizore perked up with surprise and excitement. "_Children_?" She had not missed that Tsukune had said 'children,' plural.

"Mizore," Tsukune said with a warm smile. "I love you. That is not going to change. And if I love you, and you love me..."

"I do love you," Mizore said eagerly.

"..Then we will probably continue to make love," Tsukune went on with a small blush. "Which means we will probably have more children. That is, if you want to. If you are ab..."

Tsukune's words were cut off as Mizore tackled him and smothered his mouth with a kiss. Happy tears filled her eyes. Tsukune put his arms around her and kissed her back. For Mizore it was as if all of her fears and worries were swept away. Tsukune still loved her. Tsukune still accepted her. Everything was going to be alright.

"I do wish you had talked to me first," Tsukune said some time later, when Mizore let him. They were still cuddled together, with his legs still under the kotatsu. "I would probably have been stubborn, or at least tried to be. But Mizore, I understand how important this is to you, and I want you to be happy."

"Thank you Tsukune," Mizore said. "It means a lot to me that you understand why I did this."

"I'm willing to accept responsibility," Tsukune said with a mock firmness in his face and voice. "But you have to also."

"I know," Mizore said. "I thought about this for a long time, even before... Before I decided I couldn't wait."

"I am sure you tried to," Tsukune said. "But there is still something you have to do."

"What is that?" Mizore raised herself up over Tsukune.

Her yukata was more than a little open after their sudden round of closeness, giving Tsukune a view of her chest. In spite of everything, he felt his desire for Mizore rising. Impulsively he lifted a hand and slipped it under her yukata and cupped her breast. Mizore leaned into the touch, encouraging Tsukune to be more firm with her body.

"I know your mother must be happy with what's happened," Tsukune said. "And you and I should probably go and see her."

"Later," Mizore said with a smile as she untied her yukata.

"Later," Tsukune agreed. "We will have to explain our relationship to her, but that will be the easy part."

"Easy?" Mizore questioned as she started on Tsukune's buttons.

"You told me that your people had a tradition of being Winter Wives," Tsukune said. "Of being the second wife. Your mother should be able to accept that."

"That's true," Mizore admitted. "But she would still rather have you marry me and live here full time."

"I am sure she would," Tsukune said, using both hands on her breasts now. "But as I said, she will be easy to talk to. Just wait until we talk with my mother."

Mizore gasped and her eyes went wide. She had not thought of that. She had not considered that she would have to present herself, pregnant already, to Tsukune's mother, and explain how she was the willing concubine, the 'other woman.' Even as a new fear blossomed in her imagination, it was balanced out with a new joy. Tsukune was willing to take her to his mother and acknowledge their relationship and their baby.

"Tsukune..." Mizore purred as she bent down to kiss him.

XxxxxxX

Mizore was walking with a smile on her face, surrounded by smiling faces. She and Tsukune, after reaffirming their love and desire for one another, had gone to talk to her mother. Shirayuki Tsurara had been equal parts happy and angry with Tsukune. She accused him of toying with Mizore, and of leading her on. Mizore rose to Tsukune's defense. Their argument was dangerously close to turning violent when Tsukune spoke up.

"I am sorry if our relationship offends you," Tsukune said, using the opportunity to practice what he might have to say to his own mother. "If you can't accept it, we will understand. We won't force our decision on you, and won't ask for your help with the children."

"You..." Tsurara glared angrily at Tsukune. "You... You wouldn't dare..."

"If you can't respect your daughter's decision," Tsukune said firmly. "Then I don't want her to feel like she is in the wrong every time we need a babysitter."

"You..." Tsurara growled. "That is a coldhearted thing to say to the grandmother of your child."

"It's your choice," Tsukune said. "I don't want to take Mizore and our child away from her people, but I won't let my children grow up anywhere they are not loved and accepted."

"Mizore," Tsurara turned her attention to her daughter. "You would let him take you away from me?"

"Mother," Mizore said with a proud smile. "Tsukune just offered to take me into his home to raise a family with me." Her smile hardened just a little. Her eyes were shining with pride. "When was the last time a Winter Wife was offered that kind of support?"

"Tsukune!" Tsurara turned back to him. "You! You... You better take good care of my daughter, and my grandchildren. And if you have any children with your other wives, or whatever you call them, you better bring them by to see me too. They need to see where their siblings are from." Tsurara's eyes were shining with happiness for her daughter's success in finding something truly special with Tsukune. "And I want to have a chance to play with them as well." She moved to embrace Tsukune and Mizore both as she started to cry. "Because family is important, and I want to be a part of a big family with lots of grandchildren, and you and the others need to call me mother from now on, and, and..."

"Thank you for your support, Mother," Tsukune said.

"Oh..." Tsurara and Mizore both clung to Tsukune, and each other. Mother and daughter shedding happy tears together.

After visiting her mother, Mizore took Tsukune for a walk through the village. Officially, she was taking Tsukune to collect some things for the house. She took him to the woman who was a seamstress to have him measured for some kimonos so he would have something to wear that fit him when he visited. She also showed him around to some of the places she said she thought he might be interested in. In truth, Mizore was showing him off.

She was walking around the village holding his hand. Word had already gotten out about her. Everybody knew she was pregnant, and there she was, walking through the village with the father of her baby holding her hand. All around her, snow women of all ages were smiling. Smiling at Mizore's good fortune. Smiling at the prospect of a new child in the village, smiling at the sight of a man that was willing to accept one of them as somebody special, and not just as a distraction or a casual fling. It was not some arranged relationship for his profit or for the good of the village. It was very romantic, and in a village populated mostly by women, romance was a popular idea.

XxxxxXxxxxX

Moka was not happy about Tsukune going off again so soon. She and Tsukune had talked things though. He had really been upset about not being asked, and admitted that he was worried about the things that could go wrong now. Tsukune had also explained that after three years of the Board Chairman using him as a tool, and as an experiment, he was sensitive to being manipulated.

Moka was glad that Tsukune had taken the time to explain his feelings to her. He still did not look happy, but he accepted Moka's offer of an apology about not letting him know something sooner. Tsukune apologixed for losing his temper. Moka decided to not push for too much attention after that. They did spend the evening together, but Moka returned to her own apartment before she gave in to her desire to bite Tsukune. In the morning, Tsukune had packed up and gone off to visit Mizore again. Tsukune had explained to Moka that Mizore deserved more than to be left with uncertainties, and Moka had agreed.

Moka understanding Tsukune's position and feelings did not make having him away from home any easier to take. In addition to going to see Mizore again, he was going to be going back to work. Tsukune had packed so that he could go directly to his koban from Mizore's house. Moka wished that she had more time to smooth things out with Tsukune before he was going to be in the company of anybody else.

XxxxxXxxxxxX

Mizore saw Tsukune off in the morning with a lingering kiss. It was still early, with the auroras above providing most of the light. It was the kinds of morning that Mizore hoped she would have many more of. Tsukune was off to work, after sharing a kiss on the front doorstep with her, looking confident and handsome.

Mizore knew that, at most, all she would ever be is Tsukune's part-time wife, but she was more than able to accept that. That was what a Winter Wife was. Traditionally a Winter Wife would only have her man for a single winter, enough time to love him and to receive a child from him. A fortunate Winter Wife would find a man that she would see year after year, possibly having several children with him. Always though, the Winter Wife would be left behind when the man returned to his human family. Mizore was content to be Tsukune's Winter Wife; his part-time wife, because it still meant that, part-time or not, she was Tsukune's wife.

XxxXxxxXxxX

Inari was already at the Koban when Tsukune arrived. It was still a little before the official change of watch when he arrived so he spared a moment to share a polite greeting with her before putting his things up in the locker room and getting his uniform put together. Finally they handled the shift change, and once the other officers were out the door, Inari turned to Tsukune with a more than just friendly smile.

"Well Captain," Inari purred. "It looks like I have you all to myself for the moment."

"Looks like it," Tsukune nodded as he looked around the otherwise empty koban. "You know what that means?"

"I know what it means," Inari said with an almost hyperactive cheerfulness. "It means we get to work together in a professional manor. Yay." She transformed into somebody who looked not quite bored with her job. "So I'll make the tea while you watch the desk."

"Good idea," Tsukune grinned.

"With all due respect, Captain," Inari added. "Pthththththth."

Tsukune gave a laugh as he settled in to start the shift. Inari started making tea, and a snack that could be considered breakfast. She was waiting for the right opportunity to show Tsukune her new familiar. A part of her just wanted to blurt it out, but at the same time she wanted to appear calm and composed. When Tsukune first got Hiru, he didn't show off or race around just because he could. Even now, when Tsukune went on patrols, he walked instead of riding.

Inari served the tea, and snack, and settled down across the desk from Tsukune to share it with him. She watched how calmly he just went with the moment and wondered how she was going to keep from bursting.

"Tsukune," Inari finally just gave in. "How do you always stay so calm?"

"Excuse me?" Tsukune said after swallowing down a bite of toast.

"In all the time I've known you, or known about you," Inari explained. "You always seem to be so calm when all kinds of things are happening."

"I don't know about calm," Tsukune said. "I always wondered how I kept from panicking all the time."

"Panicking?" Inari questioned.

"Inari, I was a human going to a school for youkai," Tsukune replied. "I was nearly killed too many times to count. Every time it started to look like things might start to go smoothly, some new problem would come my way."

"But Tsukune, it couldn't have..." Inari began.

"The first cute girl to be interested in me was a vampire," Tsukune cut her off, speaking in a serious voice and a small frown. "Once I thought I had a handle on how to keep a low profile and just enjoy being with Moka, Kurumu came along. When the Newspaper Club got going well, the Public Safety Commission tried to shut us down, and then tried to kill me. I got to go on a club trip over the summer break, and got attacked, first by someone that wanted to kill me for being human, and then by mutant plants. When that was over and I think everything should be good come the next term, up popped Mizore, who got me voted as class manager, when I was still trying to be invisible because I was only human, because she thought I was good looking and she liked my writing style." He paused and blinked. "Should I go on?"

"But their had to be some good things too," Inari insisted.

"Oh yeah," Tsukune agreed with a nod. "I got a girlfriend, I got my first kiss... OK so the first kiss didn't go well."

"You founded the Student Police," Inari pointed out.

"Under threat of expulsion," Tsukune countered.

"You made the school a safer place," Said Inari with a determined look.

"I had a lot of help," Tsukune said. "It wasn't just me."

"How about when you got Hiru?" Inari demanded, thinking she had found her opening. "That had to be a big deal."

"That happened after I got out of the hospital," Tsukune said. "After we rescued Kurumu. I was still recovering, and Kurumu was still not herself yet ether, so getting Hiru was a little lost in the chaos."

"Still..." Inari pressed.

"I remember wondering why the Board Chairman wanted me to have something like Hiru," Tsukune explained. "I wondered what he was going to have me do that would require me to have Hiru and her abilities available at all times."

"Oh," Inari said.

"I think the answer to your question is in there somewhere," Tsukune said.

"Huh?" Inari blinked.

"How do I stay so calm?" Tsukune reminded her. "I stay calm when good things happen because I am on guard for something bad to follow after it. I stay, well... I don't panic too badly when bad things happen because it would only make things worse, and I have people depending on me."

"So you stay calm by being worn out and depressed all the time?" Inari asked.

"Sure," Tsukune smiled.

"What about now that you've graduated?" Inari challenged him.

"You only see me when I am on duty," Tsukune said. "Where I have to appear calm and professional. Trust me, I was not doing well with staying calm a few days ago."

"Why?" Inari asked, concern showing on her face. "What happened? Is everybody alright?"

"It's gotten better now," Tsukune said. "But Mizore, Moka, and I had a... A misunderstanding."

"What happened?" Inari asked.

"Well..." Tsukune tried to think of what he should say. "I guess it all started with the pressure of graduation. We knew that we were going to be drifting apart, moving home after graduation. We were all feeling a little... I don't know."

"Like you were going to lose something?" Inari offered.

"Yes," Tsukune agreed. "We were going to lose some of our closeness. But then something happened."

"What?" Inari was giving Tsukune her full attention.

"I don't know," Tsukune shrugged. "Nobody will tell me."

"What?" Inari blinked in disbelief, or maybe confusion.

"Whatever it was," Tsukune went on. "It frightened Moka and Mizore, and even Kurumu. For Mizore it was the worst. She was afraid... Well... Mizore was under a lot of pressure from her mother, from her people. They have a declining population and they were pressuring her to hurry up and settle down and start having children. After whatever had happened, Mizore was afraid that she might lose the chance to... Well..."

"She was afraid that she might never be able to have children," Inair said. It wasn't a question, but a statement that gave her chills.

"Yes," Tsukune nodded. "So she decided not to wait."

"Oh," Inari's eyes went round.

"So she and Moka had a talk," Tsukune went on. "I don't know what frightened them, but it was real enough that they agreed that since Mizore was going home after graduation, and that she didn't have any career plans anyway, that it would be acceptable for her to have her first child right away."

"So is she?" Inari asked.

"Yes," Tsukune nodded.

"Are you?" Inari felt a spike of jealousy as she asked the next question.

"Yes," Tsukune nodded again. "Only nobody told me what was going on, until a few days ago when I go to visit Mizore and find out she is already pregnant."

"Oh my," Inari gasped. "What happened then?"

"I didn't take it well," Tsukune said. "I was upset that this big decision, that involved me, was reached without even letting me know it was being discussed. I was suddenly frightened by the responsibility. I left Mizore by herself while I tried to... To... Honestly, I had to jst take the time to stop being a jerk and calm down enough to think about more than what I wanted for myself."

"Oh..." Inari said. "But you said everything is alright now. You were able to get everything worked out, right?"

"It's better now," Tsukune said with a sigh. "I had a talk with Moka, and I went back and made things right with Mizore. I'm still upset about being the last one to know, but that doesn't give me the right to hurt anybody else."

"I see," Inari gave Tsukune a quick smile before falling silent. Somehow her own excitement seemed to have escaped her. Inari decided that she would wait a little longer before trying to share her news with Tsukune.


	219. Impossible Conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 219

The Aono house was a lively place that afternoon. Moka and Ruby had accepted an invitation from Tsukune's mother to come over for the afternoon. Other visitors included Tsukune's cousin Kyouko, and his friend Hana. Hana's mother, Fuji, was also there, along with Mai, Kota's mother. The mothers kept trying to draw Moka into talking about her relationship with Tsukune. As the only one of the younger women dating anybody, she was made the center of attention over and over again as the conversation keeps touching on romance.

Eventually the larger group split up. For the mothers it is time for their afternoon dramas. The younger women move to the kitchen to continue talking. For Hana it was just the opportunity she had been waiting for.

"Moka, Ruby," Hana was almost bouncing on her toes. "I've been waiting to tell you this. I've been accepted to your school. I will be attending my third year there."

"Congratulations," Ruby offered.

"I wish you good luck," Moka added.

"You're going there?!" Kyouko choked. "Are you nuts?"

"What?" Hana questioned. "Why? What's wrong with the school I want to go to?"

"Do you have any idea what kind of place that it?" Kyouko demanded. "It's a school full..." She looked around to make sure the mothers weren't listening and lowered her voice before continuing. "It's a school full of monsters." She finished in a low voice.

"Tsukune warned me about the youkai," Hana said stubbornly. "But that's not going to stop me."

"Why would you want to go to someplace like that?" Kyouko pressed. "I've been there. I've seen what kind of monsters run wild there. You'll get killed for sure."

"It's not like that," Moka moved to support Hana. "What you saw was somebody trying to get revenge because they got caught abusing their power, and the students."

"The school is much safer than it was before," Ruby said. "Tsukune has made sure of that. The Student Police is the largest club in the school."

"That's right," Moka added. "No big problems had happened on school grounds all last year."

"See," Hana said to Kyouko. "I'll be fine. If Moka made it through school safely, then so can I."

"Moka..." Kyouko choked. Her voice came out as a harsh whisper. "Moka is one of the monsters."

"What?" Hana asked.

"Kyouko," Ruby said sharply.

"She may look all sweet and nice," Kyouko went on. "But she's a vampire."

"What?" Hana turned to Moka. "No way."

"Kyouko," Ruby gave Tsukune's cousin a harsh look. "Are you trying to get Moka in trouble? Because if you are, you'll only end up hurting Tsukune, and you know that is not acceptable."

"Oh please," Kyouko argued. "I know how you feel about my cousin. You'd be happy if..."

"I know how Tsukune feels about Moka," Ruby cut her off. "And how Tsukune feels is what's important."

"Moka?" Hana questioned the blushing young woman, ignoring the pair glaring at each other.

"It's true," Moka said in a soft, low voice. "I'm not human."

"Oh. My. God," Hana whispered. "This is... This... Does Tsukune know?" Her eyes were wide with excitement.

"Yes," Moka's expression shifted from embarrassed and annoyed to proud and happy. "Tsukune knows all about what I am, and he doesn't have any problems with it."

"I can't believe this," Kyouko hissed. "What is it that..."

"I will thank you," Moka said in a firm tone to Kyouko. "To not question my relationship with Tsukune."

"But you..." Kyouko began.

"Forget her," Hana said, drawing Moka's attention back to her. "I want to know more about your school, and about you. Tsukune told me some things already. He even said that there are charms to keep people safe."

"I don't think..." Moka began.

"This really is not the place to talk," Ruby interrupted.

"I know a place we can go talk," Hana volunteered.

"That sounds like a good idea," Moka said.

"Yes," Ruby agreed. "Tsukune would not like it if we let too much information get out." She gave Kyouko a dark look.

"Fine," Kyouko said with a huff. "But I'm coming with you. I want to know more too, and Hana needs somebody to look out for her."

Hana gave a burdened sigh.

Xx

The mothers had no objection to the younger women stepping out for a while. Fuji spared her attention from the television for a moment to encourage her daughter to enjoy hanging out with the others. Of the four, Kyouko was best able to understand the television dramas the mothers enjoyed, but even she found them far less interesting than the older women did.

"I know this little place where Tsukune and the others used to go to," Hana spoke up once they were all outside. "It's a little ramen shop where the owner is always busy reading his paper or working, so he won't pay attention to anything we talk about."

"A ramen shop?" Moka questioned.

"Really?" Ruby added with a smile.

"Yes," Hana said. "Tsukune and his friends liked the place because it was inexpensive, and it was close to the other places they liked to hang out at." She flashed Moka and Ruby a smile that was touched with embarrassment. "I would tag along sometimes to get away from my mother. She never did understand why I liked my anime and mangas to have more action than romance."

"Did you play with Tsukune often?" Moka asked to be polite, and to see if she could learn anything new about the man she loved.

"When I could," Hana replied. She went on to share some stories about her time with Tsukune and his friends back before they went to high school, but she had to admit to the truth, that most of the time the boys had not wanted her tagging along.

The stories were nothing exciting, but they did give Moka and Ruby some things to think about. Moka wondered what her life would have been like if she had encountered Tsukune before high school. Ruby had grown up on the edges of the normal human world. She wondered how it would have changed her life if she had found a friend like Hana when she was younger. She thought about how the human girl was interested in magic. A friend like that might have saved Ruby from a lot of pain and sadness. A friend like Hana might have kept Ruby from trying to kill Tsukune and the others. While ruby was happy with her life, and couldn't imagine even wanting to change it, she thought that Hana should be encouraged to follow her dream, for the sake of all the other youkai that could be helped.

It turned out that the ramen shop was a popular place that day. Three people were already seated at the counter with their backs to the street. Hana thought that she might have to come up with a new place to talk with the others, but then she recognized the three customers.

"Kota, Nagi," Hana called out to the two she knew best. Seated between them was Nagi's girlfriend Kiyo.

"Huh," Kota turned when he heard his name. "Oh, hey Hana. Hey! It's you." Kota brightened when he saw who was with Hana.

A round of greetings, and when needed introductions, were made. The new arrivals found seats at the counter, almost filling the shop. Behind the counter Emmy was dressed in a shirt and jeans and had an apron covering her front. It turned out that she was working part time at her uncle's shop.

"What can I get you, Sempai?" Emmy asked Moka.

"Sempai?" Kyouko questioned.

"She just graduated from my school," Emmy volunteered.

"What?" Kyouko gawked. She looked from the cute-if-plane girl behind the counter to the pretty and sweet looking Moka.

"Yes," Moka said with a smile. "Emmy is one of our friends from school. Kiyo here," Moka jestured. "Was my housemate in the student village at school."

"Wait," Kyouko blinked. She looked at the two boys. She saw how close Nagi was to Kiyo, and how he drew her closer protectively as she watched. "Do they know...?"

"Kota and Nagi were invited to our school festival this year," Moka said.

"We were asked to represent out schools," Nagi said proudly. "That's how I met Kiyo."

"I met Kota here last year," Emmy said as she set out cups of tea for the new arrivals.

"But..." Kyouko blinked.

"Kyouko," Ruby said with a calm smile. "I just want to remind you that Tsukune cares very much about the safety and happiness of his friends."

Kyouko turned to give Ruby a dirty look. Frown met smile for a moment before Ruby's expression turned into something less than friendly. Kyouko looked away.

"It's not like I could ever tell anybody," Kyouko huffed.

"Hey, Emmy," Hana spoke up, not wanting to get caught up in the friction between Kyouko and Ruby. "I'm going to be going to your school next term."

"Really?" Emmy asked with a surprised but excited look.

"Congratulations," Kota offered.

"Too bad Tsukune isn't hear to see this," Nagi observed as he made a gesture to take in everybody in the small shop. "This is the kind of thing he'll be sorry he missed."

"You are right," Moka agreed. Humans and youkai were sitting together at the ramen shop, with everybody there knowing it. It was the kind of coexistence that Tsukune was hoping so hard for.

"Hana," Emmy asked. "Do you think you would like to join the Drama Club?"

"I don't know," Hana answered. "I am thinking about joining the Newspaper Club."

That was enough to get the conversation about the school going. Kyouko was feeling left out, because what little she had to say about the Youkai Academy sounded like she just didn't like the place. In truth she had never liked it. She had found a few weird rumors about Tsukune's school on the internet when he had first left to attend the place. After her visit, she had given in to Tsukune's desire to attend not just because it was what he wanted, but also because she had seen how much the girls close to him wanted him to stay, and they had intimidated her.

Kyouko had intended to watch over Hana to make sure the other girls didn't mislead her, but she realized that she was going to have trouble being the voice of reason. As she listened, the others, even Tsukune two little friends were making the school sound like someplace normal. It was almost enough to make Kyouko question her visit to the place.

"But why aren't you telling her the important part?" Kyouko demanded, breaking into the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Emmy asked.

"Your school is a place full of monsters," Kyouko insisted. "Hana's life will be in danger."

"It won't be like that," Emmy argued.

"Not everybody there is going to be dangerous," Hana said. "Besides, I can probably get a charm like Moka and Tsukune to keep me safe."

A silence fell over the group. It was only for a few heartbeats, but it was enough. Hana looked around at the others.

"What?" Hana asked.

"Hana," Moka said gently as she put her fingers to her rosario. "The part about this being a charm to keep me safe. I don't think you quite understand. It is a limiter. It doesn't keep me safe from others. What it does is make me safe for others to be around."

"It's true," Kiyo spoke up. "Moka, when her seal is removed, was one of the strongest youkai at the school."

"But..." Hana was feeling confused.

"What Kyouko is saying is true," Ruby said as she shot Tsukune's cousin a dark look. "But it is not the whole truth. For the last three years, Tsukune was the only human attending Youkai Academy. During that time, he became a leader and helped make the school a better and safer place. Next year, if you don't change your mind, you will be one of several humans. The Board Chairman's hope is that someday half of the students will be humans. The purpose of the school is to teach youkai how to blend in and get along with humans, and to help build a foundation for peaceful coexistence."

"But what about Tsukune's charm?" Hana asked.

"The lock he wears is similar to mine," Moka answered. "Because of what has happened to him, he has to wear a limiter. It helps him control his power."

"Wow..." Hana breathed.

"You see why you can't go there?" Kyouko insisted. "It would be impossible for you..."

"But I want to do the impossible," Hana said, cutting Kyouko off. "That's the whole point. I don't want to live in a world where the impossible is only something I can read about in a manga. I want more excitement in my life than watching dramas and wondering who's going to get kissed next week."

"Don't you see?" Hana went on. "This is my chance. If I can do one impossible thing... Just one! That means that there is nothing that cannot be done. If I can do one impossible thing, and somebody else can do a different thing everybody said is impossible, then we can keep going until we have a world where nothing is impossible. We will have a world where dreams will come true. We could cure cancer. Somebody could find the end to world hunger. Japan could even lead the way in space exploration and we can all go to the moon."

Kyouko's jaw dropped as she listened to Hana. The younger girl was beyond reason. Instead of seeing the danger in front of her, she was excited about chasing dreams.

"You're just like Tsukune," Kyouko complained.

"And there is nothing wrong with that," Moka spoke up.

"Sempai is the hero of our school," Emmy added.

"He's always been someone we could count on," Kota said.

"The world could use more people like Aono Tsukune," Kiyo added while Nagi nodded in agreement.

"Hana," Ruby said. "Tsukune was able to do the impossible more times than I can count. I think that being considered to be like my master will be the highest complement anybody can ever give you."

"You're right," Hana agreed with a smile and a nod. "I want to be just like Tsukune."

"Are you crazy?" Kyouko demanded. "There is no way a girl like you can make friends with Youkai. It would be impossible."

"Emmy," Hana said to the girl behind the counter. "You're a youkai, right?"

"Yes," Emmy answered carefully.

"Will you be my friend?" Hana asked.

"I would be honored," Emmy said with a smile.

"There," Hana turned back to Kyouko with a wide grin. "One impossible thing accomplished. What's next?"

"You're impossible," Kyouko complained with a sigh.


	220. Good Clean Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 220

"I want you to know I appreciate the effort you're making," Tsukune said as Inari served dinner in the koban. "But it really is not necessary."

"I know it's not necessary," Inari said with a smile. "If it was, I probably wouldn't enjoy it as much."

"If you say so," Tsukune responded.

"You know I like doing what I can to help and support you," Inari said as she sat down across the desk from her captain. "And I plan on making a career out of it."

"I wish I understood what you saw in me," Tsukune complained before taking a bite of food. After he swallowed he continued. "Because it sure makes you cook some good food."

"I'm glad you like it," Inari said with a small smile and a matching blush in her cheeks.

"You're a very good cook," Tsukune said. "Sometimes I wonder why I don't get fat with so many women wanting to feed me."

"We just want to help you stay healthy and keep your energy up," Inari said. "You always work so hard."

"Oh yes," Tsukune said gesturing to the quiet koban and the desk serving as a dinner table. "This is such hard work." He gave a small laugh. "After I wash a few dishes, I'm going to take a walk and look for something to do just to justify my pay."

"I'm sure you'll find something," Inari smirked. "You have a way of attracting trouble."

"Inari," Tsukune gave her a wide smile. "Your confidence is very warming. Kind of like a heavy blanket... In August."

"Awww..." Inari pouted. "It's not my fault you need looking after."

Tsukune gave her a mock dirty look as he continued to eat.

"But I'm glad you do," Inari Continued. "It gives me something I can do for you."

"I don't need looking after," Tsukune protested.

"Sure you do," Inari argued. "My mother always said that all men need a woman to look after them, and the more capable the man, the more capable the woman has to be. It just so happens that you are so capable that you need more than one woman."

"Ah, ha," Tsukune responded.

"That's why I should move in to your building," Inari went on smoothly. "So I can help Ruby look after you."

"You want to move in?" Tsukune questioned.

"Of course I do," Inari said. "So I can be close to you, and so I have a shorter commute to school."

"The second part is a good reason at least," Tsukune agreed.

"Besides..." Inari continued with a drawl. "Now that I have a way to get around on my own, I don't have to worry about how I am going to get to work and classes."

"A way to get around?" Tsukune asked. "Do I want to know?"

"It was right after our last shift together," Inari said with a shy smile. She liked having Tsukune paying attention to her every word. "Your friend, Lord Gray came to the village to find me. He said that he had been talking to the Board Chairman, and that I had earned a reward."

"Inari," Tsukune warned. "When the Board Chairman wants to give you something, it usually has hooks in it. Barbed hooks."

"That's fine with me," Inari said with a sharp look in her eyes. "As long as it helps me to be closer to you. Now I have my own motorcycle familiar, so I can get around to take care of my responsibilities, and not be a burden on you. At the same time, I can still be close to you." A wicked smile lit up her face. "And I don't have to worry about using up my favor points asking you for rides."

"Ahh, yeah," Tsukune nodded. He really didn't have anything he could add to that.

XxxxxxxX

Inari laid in her bunk and waited for sleep to come. It was almost midnight and she was wide awake. She was aware, as she was every night she shared the koban with him, of Tsukune sleeping above her. She was used to having to hold off from trying to climb up into his bunk with him. But what was bothering her that night was something else.

Inari was wrestling with the decision of if she should tell Tsukune about her injury or not. A part of her wanted to tell him the truth of her injury, about having lost the ability to ever be a mother, because it might help him understand why Mizore had decided to get pregnant when she had, because it might make Tsukune feel better about what had happened, and Inari wanted Tsukune to be happy. Of course telling Tsukune about her injury could have other effects as well. One of the reasons she was holding off was because she was worried that Tsukune would feel guilty, and she didn't want to do that to him.

Inari's feelings when it came to telling Tsukune about her injury were complicated. While she didn't want to make him feel bad, she knew that a guilty feeling Tsukune might be willing to do things to help her feel better. It could be a tool to work her way closer to him. But it would be an underhanded way and she didn't feel right thinking that way. Another reason she was keeping her injury to herself was a sense of fear. Fear of rejection. It was almost a funny thing for her to worry about, but it was still in her thoughts. Inari worried that if Tsukune knew what she had lost, that he would think less of her as a woman. Or was it that he would see her as less of a woman... Less than a woman?

Inari wanted Tsukune to take her as a lover. She wanted to know what it felt like to by held, and kissed, and to become caught up in physical pleasures as their bodies came together as one. Inari was very much aware that Tsukune was a man, and that she was a woman. She wanted Tsukune to see her as a woman, a loving, sensual woman that had something to offer, something they could share. Inari did not want Tsukune to think of her as less of a woman, or as something other than a woman. Having him let his guard down around her because he accepted her in his life and was willing to let her close would be wonderful. Him letting his guard down because he thought of her as just a person, a lieutenant, an underling, or some other genderless title, was something painful to even think about.

As Inari laid in her bunk, looking up at where Tsukune slept above her, she thought about all the things she wanted to say, wanted to do. Of course thinking about what she wanted to do made her want to do those things even more. Inari was fuming about the unfairness of it all when sleep sneaked up on her. She slipped from frustrated conscious thoughts into dreams that just refused to give her satisfaction.

XxxxxxxxX

When Inari woke up from her restless night the next morning she felt like her head was full of sand. Blinking her vision clear she checked the alarm clock and saw she had another twenty minutes before the alarm was set to go off. She shook off the temptation of going back to sleep in favor of a shower to help her wake up. As quietly as she could she rolled out of her bunk and slipped out of the sleep room.

As she headed for the locker room and shower, Inari grumbled to herself about how unfair the night had been. Not only had it been too short, but her dreams of Tsukune had gone around in circles, never letting her have even an imaginary romantic moment with him. She knew that her dreams were going to haunt her all day. Yawning as she went into the locker room she was sure she was imagining the scent of Tsukune's body as if he had slept with her. His scent was so real she could almost taste it as she yawned.

Finishing her yawn, Inari was able to think a little clearer and be more alert. That was when she noticed how humid it was in the locker room. Details leaped into focus then. Tsukune's track suit was hanging off the open door of his locker. The sound of dripping water was coming from the shower stall. The door to the shower was open. Tsukune stood half way out of the shower, one hand on the door, the other hand stretched out to reach for his towel.

Tsukune himself was completely bare. Water was still dripping from his body, matting his hair. His collection of scars was on clear display. Inari realized that she was looking at a completely naked Tsukune. She lost the ability to think right as her mouth dropped open and her body froze in place. Inari drank in ever detail of the vision in front of her.

"Inari..." Tsukune said without moving. "Inari," Tsukune said again when it appeared that she had not heard him the first time."

"Huh?" Inari Blinked.

"Inari," Tsukune tried again.

"Yes?" Inari's voice cracked.

"The door," Tsukune said helpfully.

Inari took a moment to understand what Tsukune was saying. She realized that she was standing in the doorway of the locker room, letting all the warm air out. She quickly closed the door and leaned against it.

"Sorry sorry," Inair said, still in the locker room watching Tsukune.

"Um..." Tsukune retreated into the shower stall and pulled the door mostly shut. "Inari, I was just taking a shower after a jog."

"Oh," Inari nodded. It made sense that he might do that, both the shower and the jogging part. "I was going to take a shower because I was feeling groggy. I didn't get any rest because I kept dreaming about trying to sleep with you."

"That's fine," Tsukune said with just his head sticking of of the shower stall. "I'll be done in a moment."

"Alright," Inari said. She stood up straight and pulled off her sleeping shirt.

Tsukune made a choking sound and disappeared behind the door to the shower stall. Inari had only worn an oversized shirt and her panties to bed. He had seen her naked once before, but that had been in kind of an emergency situation. Seeing her undress intentionally was another thing all together. He had to take a few breaths to get his brain firing on all cylinders again. He had already been thrown off balance when she had entered the locker room a good twenty minutes before he had even expected her to wake up. Tsukune wasn't exactly shy about being naked around women any more, but he just didn't have that kind of relationship with Inari.

Once Tsukune had calmed himself down enough to thing straight, he started took a breath to tell Inari to get dressed and wait for him, out of the locker room, for him to finish. He never got the chance. Inari pulled the stall door open, standing naked in front of him. Tsukune wondered what was going on, but then he noticed the glassy look in Inari's eyes.

"Inari!" Tsukune said sharply. "What are you doing?"

"Huh... What?" Inari gave herself a little shake. It was like coming out of a trance. Inari suddenly realized what exactly she had been doing. She had been getting ready to take a sower with Tsukune as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Now that her mind was finally awake, she was aware that she was in a small, inclosed space, completely naked, with an equally naked Tsukune.

"Eeeep," Inari suddenly wanted to hide. The only thing she could think of was to cover herself, and the only thing in the shower was Tsukune. She grabbed on to him and pressed her body to his, trying to hide as much as she could from his eyes. "I'msorrydon'tlookI'msorryIdidn'tknowwhatIwasdoingI'msorry..."

Inari was babbling in a near panic. She had her body pushed up against Tsukune's, and her face pressed against his chest. Her arms were around him and her eyes were closed as she tried to think of what she should do. She guessed that because she had been dreaming about Tsukune all night, and had woken up so tired, that she had gotten confused when she had walked in on him. It was just like one of her dreams, where she would have a chance to be close to him, and it would just turn in to something casual. She thought that after a shower they would just get dressed like nothing had happened, because that was the kind of dreams she had been having all night. It was so frustrating because she wanted to be close to him, she wanted to make love to him, and all he ever did was treat her as a friend, and not even as a girlfriend, or even as a woman at all. It wasn't fair that she had to see him in her dreams and still not get to feel him and touch him and... and... why was Tsukune laughing?

What Inari had not realized was that every thought that was running through her head was coming right out her mouth. She was babbling, but Tsukune was catching every word. Her nervousness helped him to calm down. As she went on, almost not stopping to breath, he was able to see the humor in the situation. After his own nervousness from a moment ago, Tsukune found himself starting to laugh.

Tsukune's laughter interrupted Inari's thoughts. She felt a flash of anger that Tsukune was laughing at her. She looked up at last and saw his laughing face, and that he was not even looking in her direction.

"Tsukune!" Inari protested with a stomp of her foot.

Tsukune couldn't help it. He looked down to see Inari's face, still red with embarrassment, and now with an angry frown, looking up at him. He tried to stop, but only managed to pause before laughing even harder.

"You..."Inari pulled away from Tsukune, letting go of him so she could shove him away. In the confined space of the shower stall there was really no space for him to be pushed to. "Why are you laughing?"

"Sorry..." Tsukune managed to choke out as he tried to control his laughter. "It's just that you..." He had to pause as he snorted with laughter again.

"Tsukune!" Inari protested as she tried to punch him in the chest. "How can you be laughing when we are both in here naked."

"Who's fault is that?" Tsukune demanded.

"I didn't realize what I was doing," Inari complained.

"But why don't you leave?" Tsukune asked with a pained expression from holding in his laughter.

"I was embarrassed and didn't want you watching me while I was naked when I left," Inari argued.

"You're still naked now," Tsukune pointed out. "And you're trying to hide it."

"Damn it," Inari cursed. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Get out," Tsukune said.

"You get out," Inari demanded.

"Alright," Tsukune moved to the door, which was behind Inari. Inari had not thought about that, she just saw Tsukune coming towards her in his naked glory.

"What are you doing?" Inari cried.

"The door is behind you," Tsukune explained.

"Well don't just rush at me," Inair turned and moved so Tsukune could get past her.

"Sorry," Tsukune said with a chuckle as he moved by her.

Once Tsukune was safely out of the shower and had the stall door between him and Inari, he he let out a relieved sigh. The humor of the situation was not lost on him, and he was still smiling as he finally had a chance to dry off and get dressed. In she shower stall, Inari leaned against a wall and tried to decide of she should feel embarrassed or angry.

"Tsukune," Inari called out.

"I'm just getting dressed," Tsukune answered. "I'll be out of the way in a moment."

"I just wanted to ask you why you were laughing," Inari said.

"It's not what you're thinking," Tsukune said. He could hear a hurt tone in her voice. "It was just a reaction because of how awkward the situation was." Thinking about it made him chuckle again.

"What?" Inari demanded, hearing him. "What is it?"

"Just think about it for a little while," Tsukune responded.

"Noooo," Inari complained. "Tell me. Please?"

"Inari..." Tsukune sighed. "Alright." He took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Well?" Inari demanded impatiently.

"Alright," Tsukune began. "Back when Kurumu was still trying to get me to see her as more than just a friend, she had offered to wash my back, frequently. Any time I mentioned wanting to take a bath, she would make the offer. One time she even sneaked into my bathroom during a trip home, in nothing but a towel, to try to get me to see her as.. more than a friend."

"I can see that," Inari said. "I can understand what she was trying to do and why..."

"I know you can," Tsukune went on. "And I know that she would have loved the chance to just happen to walk in on me coming out of the shower like you just did."

"I'm sorry about that," Inari squeaked.

"Ahh, yeah..." Tsukune continued, hanging up his towel. "So then you decided to sleepwalk your way into the shower with me."

"I didn't.." Inari tried to defend herself.

"You didn't mean to," Tsukune said for her as he started pulling on his clean clothes. "You just happened to be so tired, or stunned, or whatever, that you got undressed and walked into the shower with me."

"That's it," Inari agreed.

"My point is," Tsukune explained. "That I have had other beautiful women besides you telling me that they love me, and wanting to find some opportunity to get me to look at their bodies, hoping I will get excited or something, so that I will see them as someone I would want to be physically close to."

"Yes," Inari said to let Tsukune know she was paying attention.

Tsukune realized that she just wasn't getting it. He was almost done dressing so he felt safe to leave the locker room. He decided to go out with a bang, in a way.

"Let me explain it in another way," Tsukune said. "Imagine if you and I both woke up when the alarm went off. We get out of bed, yawn and stretch, and start moving to get ready for the day."

"Alright..." Inari said, not sure where Tsukune was going with his explanation.

"Now it's just you and me alone," Tsukune continued. "And I tell you that I am going to go and take a shower..."

"OK," Inari nodded.

"I say... 'I'm going to take a quick shower before I get dressed. Want to join me?' How would you answer me?" Tsukune asked.

"You know I would say yes," Inari responded.

"Yes I do," Tsukune said. "That's why I don't ask you, even as a joke."

"I wish you would," Inari mumbled.

"But I am sure that there have been times when we have been on duty together," Tsukune said. "That you had thought about just slipping in and surprising me when I was in the shower."

"May~be," Inari said in an exaggerated cute voice.

"If you were just trying to see my undressed," Tsukune went on. "You would just be looking for ways to peek. Maybe by shifting to your smallest form and hiding in the corner."

"I never thought of that," Inari complained.

"But if you were trying to get me to look at you, you would have to be bold," Tsukune said. "And purposely undress, ether when I couldn't help but watch you, or to get ready to put yourself in front of me in a way I couldn't help but see your body."

"Ah huh," Inari said, feeling her body heating up as she imagined what Tsukune was describing.

"So this morning," Tsukune went on, starting to smile at the humor of the situation again. "You walked in on me as I was naked and wet, coming out of the shower. You undressed in front of me, and then got in the shower stall with me. And then, when you finally realized what you were doing, you grabbed on to me, all embarrassed, and telling me not to look a you."

"I..." Inari's brain hurt as the full meaning of Tsukune's words hit her.

"So you got something you wanted," Tsukune said as he headed for the exit. "But you didn't even realize it. I just couldn't help but laugh at your reaction."

"I... You..." Inair struggled.

"Enjoy your shower," Tsukune said as he ducked out of the locker room.

Inari stood in the shower stall for a minute as everything came together in her mind. The scent of Tsukune was all around her. She had been alone with Tsukune in the small shower stall, with both of them naked, their bodies pressed up against each other...

"Noooooooo..."


	221. Living Arrangemnts

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 221

For the rest of the day Inari had trouble making eye contact with Tsukune. She was feeling embarrassed and angry with herself. She had been so close to him. They had been alone. While they had technically been on duty, being naked in the shower together, they had most definitely been out of uniform. Every time she saw Tsukune she remembered how his naked body had looked. It didn't help that his sweaty track suit had been left in the locker room where she could smell it during and after her own shower. Her body was feeling aroused while her mind was struggling with her feelings over what had happened.

Even though she was feeling frustrated and embarrassed, Inari thought she was managing with what had happened well enough. She may not have been able to look Tsukune in the eye, but she was able to work and talk with him. Each time she managed to take a look at him, he seemed to be in a good mood. The conversations they had were all casual and calm. They were able to take turns walking patrols, followed by giving each other brief reports about what was happening in the area, without any difficulty, or so Inari thought.

It was while she was preparing dinner for them that Inari realized that Tsukune was doing something different. She had caught him watching her with a smile. It wasn't a large smile, but she was used to his face so she was able to notice it. He was sitting at his desk, holding a book as if reading it. Inari had tried to look at him discreetly and caught him looking at her. He had that small smile on his face as he watched her. It was for only a moment, but it was clear. Then their eyes met. Inari froze. Tsukune had caught her looking at him, while he was watching her, and he had smiled even more.

"Tsukune," Inari said as she turned away. "Have you been watching me all day?"

"Yes," Tsukune replied.

"Tsu..." The bluntness of his reply shocked Inari. "Why?"

"Because," Tsukune answered.

"That's not a reason," Inari said. She was blushing furiously as she tried to cook, not wanting to let Tsukune know how worked up she was.

"Do I need a reason to watch you?" Tsukune asked.

"Of course you do," Inari said.

"How about because I wanted to make sure you were alright after what had happened this morning," Tsukune said.

"Well... it's a reason," Inari agreed.

"Or maybe because I though it was funny to watch you as you tried to pretend nothing happened," Tsukune added.

"Tsukune-e-e..." Inari protested.

"What?" Tsukune said. "It's just that this is the first time a woman, who said she loved me, ended up in a compromising situation with me, and was more bothered by it than I was."

"Well why aren't you bothered by what happened?" Inari demanded.

"I'm not saying I wasn't effected," Tsukune said. "But I'm able to deal with it."

"But Why?" Inari pressed. "How? I can't stop thinking..."

"Inari," Tsukune said calmly. "You are not the first woman to see me without anything on."

"I know that," Inari pouted a little.

"And to be honest," Tsukune continued. "You are not the first beautiful woman I have seen undressed. I don't mean to sound like I don't care, but I am able to keep things in perspective."

"It's just not fair," Inair said with a sigh of frustration.

"Sorry," Tsukune said with a shrug.

"And you were right this morning by the way," Inari said.

"About?" Tsukune questioned.

"About wanting to get in the shower with you," Inari said, feeling her blush returning. "I've thought about it before. It's all so silly, but I even have a fantasy all planned out."

"You're kidding," Tsukune said.

"No," Inari replied. "But I'm not going to tell you about them ether. That way if it looks like one of them is going to come true you can't spoil it."

"If you say so," Tsukune said.

Inari gave him a sour look. She wasn't sure if he was teasing her or not, but decided it was best not to ask. She did feel a little better about what had happened that morning however. Even if he wasn't letting it show, Tsukune had admitted that he had been affected by what had happened. Also, he had admitted to watching her because he cared about how she felt after the incident. That even gave Inari something to smile about as she finished making their small dinner.

Tsukune had admitted to watching her. He had said he was watching her because he wanted to make sure she was alright, which meant that he cared about her. So in exchange of exposing herself to him, even if she had not realized what she was doing at the time, she had gotten more of his attention and concern. Inari decided that just maybe it was a good turn of events for her after all.

XxxxxxX

Moka had decided that she liked living among humans. Her new home was very much like being back at school, but without the pressure. She knew that when she started attending university in the fall the pressure would be back on, but she could live with that. What she liked was the freedom to be herself, and to do things for herself. She had purchased a sound system for her apartment, filling it with music. Her kitchen was taking shape nicely, and was a major improvement over anything she had back at school. Taking her time to explore the shopping in walking distance to her new home had let Moka meet some nice people.

Moka had enjoyed discovering what shops were in the area. The middle aged woman that managed the grocery store seemed pleasant, and the clerks had the easy air about them that suggested they liked where they worked. Not far away Moka had discovered a store that was part pharmacy and part apothecary. It turned out that the apothecary was a family business, but while the son was learning to become the fourth generation owner of the shop, his sister had gone off to school and had become a pharmacist. During a trip home she had brought a classmate. The classmate and the son ended up falling in love and getting married, and now they ran the store together. Moka liked knowing that she was surrounded by real people, with real stories and lives of their own. It gave her a sense of being alive and free to make her own life. Even if something happened and university turned out to not be the path for her, there were other things to consider, now that she was no longer living under her father's control.

Moka was glad that she had made the decision to move out of her father's house to live on her own. She still wished that Tsukune had more time for her, but she wasn't alone. She could talk with Ruby, and Tsukune's mother had told Moka that she could come visit at any time. As she sat out on her balcony to enjoy the night sky, Moka could hear the music playing inside. It was a nice way to relax and think about how her life had changed because of Tsukune. She smiled, thinking about the life ahead of them. Yes, Moka liked her new life.

XxxxxxxX

Inari found herself looking up at the underside of Tsukune's bunk once again. She was starting to seriously dislike the bottom bunk. So close to Tsukune that she could smell him, she could hear his breathing, yet so far away from him as well.

"Tsukune, are you asleep?" Inari asked in a low voice.

"Not yet," Tsukune answered.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Inari questioned.

"What?" Tsukune asked back.

"When you said I wasn't the first beautiful woman you've seen undressed," Inari reminded him. "Did you mean it? Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

Tsukune resisted the urge to sigh. He had set himself up for that question, and there was only one way he could answer it. Sometimes he wished he would just keep his mouth shut.

"Yes, Inari," Tsukune said. "I think you are beautiful. Not only are you good looking and have a nice body, but you are also hard working, honest, and loyal. All the things I could want in a girlfriend, if I didn't already have one."

"Five," Inari said.

"What?" Tsukune asked.

"Five girlfriends," Inari said.

"Ahhh," Tsukune said. "I don't think I can count them all that way."

"Why not?" Inari asked.

"It's complicated," Tsukune answered.

"But they all love you," Inari pointed out.

"I know," Tsukune agreed.

"And you love them," Inari went on.

"But Ruby is sworn to me," Tsukune pointed out. "She's a servant, not a girlfriend."

"So that means you can love me too," Inari said. "I am sworn to you, and I love you."

"I know," Tsukune said.

"Some day you are going to say that you love me too," Inair said with determination.

"Maybe," Tsukune agreed. "But there is more than just the romantic kind of love."

"True," Inari agreed. "But one kind of love can lead to another."

"Good night, Lieutenant," Tsukune said.

"Good night, Captain," Inari replied with a smile.

XxxxxxxxX

Inari was having trouble holding in her excitement the next morning. She was going to follow Tsukune back to his new home see if she could rent one of his apartments. He had explained that he had made Ruby the building manager, so Inari would have to go through her. That did not lessen the excitement one bit. She had already packed her things into Furyu's saddle bags for the trip before Tsukune had finished getting dressed.

Tsukune's attitude that morning was less enthusiastic than Inari's. He was already thinking about what was ahead of him, but for the rest of the day and for the future. He and Inari had one more shift together at the koban before the ball. Before that time, he thought he might try to see Mizore again. Ahead of other concerns, Tsukune was looking forward to seeing Moka. He still needed to talk things out with her. They had come to an understanding, of sorts, but he wasn't entirely happy with how he had left things with her when he had gone to see Mizore the last time. The more he thought about it the more it started to weigh him down.

Tsukune tried to keep a good attitude about the whole situation. He knew he was very lucky, in more ways than one. It was stupid of him to complain about how well things had turned out so far, but he knew good fortune like his could never last. He also believed that the longer his good fortune lasted the worse the rebound was going to be when it was over.

Finally they were relieved and it was time to go. Hiru and Furyu were loaded up and read to go. Looking at them it was easy to tell that they had been shaped by the same imagination. They shared the same basic design as motorcycles. Both of them looked fast, glossy black with sharp angles. Hiru was bigger and more powerful in appearance, white Furyu looked more agile. Tsukune had on his red and black riding gear that Kurumu had purchased for him, but noticed it was getting a little tight in the shoulders. Inari was dressed in basic black riding leathers, so new that they creaked as she moved.

"Alright," Tsukune said before mounting. "So far I have worked out three good routs to get back to my building. The easiest takes only two jumps but also takes about twelve hours of riding. The quickest can be done in less than an hour, but it takes a lot of energy from us and from them." Tsukune gestured to the familiars. "So we will be going with a middle route. Four jumps and about three hours of riding." He shared his map with Inari to explain the route. "Any questions?"

"No sir," Inari replied.

"Alright then," Tsukune said. He tucked away the map and mounted Hiru.

Inari followed Tsukune's example. The two motorcycles rumbled, eager to be in motion. With a final nod from Tsukune, they set off.

XxxxxX

Inari was glad when the trip was over. The three hour ride wasn't hard, but she had been too excited to eat breakfast, so she was feeling drained and a little shaky by the time they arrived at Tsukune's building. She followed him as he rode into the underground parking area, where one small area was partially walled off by some stacks of boxes. Tsukune came to a stop near the secluded corner and dismounted. After taking his things from the saddle bags, Hiru moved behind the boxes silently. Inari realized that the corner was the creature's den.

Inari had more to carry than Tsukune. Not only was she bringing with her the things she needed to wash following her shift, but also extra clothes to wear. If things went the way she was hoping, she would have to take a few extra trips to collect the rest of her things from the village, and even from her family's home. Once she had her things in hand, she turned to Tsukune for guidance.

"We'll go up to my place for now," Tsukune said. "And you can talk to Ruby."

"Thank you," Inari said, trying to appear calm.

The elevator ride up to the top floor was a trial for Inari. She was in a close space with Tsukune. It reminded her of the shower incident. While they were fully clothed, they were off duty. Inari's imagination was quick to come up with a few ideas about what to do during the slow ride to the top, but she wasn't paying attention to them. At the moment she was really looking forward to getting to Tsukune's apartment. While some part of her was excited to see where he lived, and to have a chance to be included in his personal space, what Inari really wanted most right then was a water closet.

XxxX

Ruby was happy to have her master home where she could serve him. She was less happy about Inari being with him, but was careful to not let it show. It would not honor her position to be catty when her master brought home a female guest.

"Master, welcome home," Ruby greeted them. "Lieutenant Sansai, it is good of you to visit us."

"Thank you," Inari said, trying not to squirm.

"Ruby," Tsukune said. "Please leave the bags to the Me sisters. I would like you to show Inari to the water closet."

"Yes Master," Ruby said with a small bow. "This way please," Ruby directed their guest.

"Thank you," Inari breathed.

Once Ruby had shown Inari where she could answer the needs of the body, she returned to see to her master's comforts. She paused long enough to direct the Me sisters to take care of the bags. Inari's were sent to the guest room, Tsukune's bags were to be unpacked and everything cleaned. Ruby caught up to Tsukune in the master bedroom as he was undressing.

"Master?" Ruby questioned.

"Ruby," Tsukune smiled as he continued to undress. "How are you doing?"

"I am well, Master," Ruby smiled as she bobbed a small curtsy.

"Good," Tsukune nodded. "I have some things for you to do."

"I live to serve you, Master," Ruby replied, earning her a frustrated look from him.

"Inari wants to rent a room in the building," Tsukune said. "She is sworn to my service, but not in the same way as you are. If we have something modest available, see what you can work out for her please."

"Yes Master," Ruby said. "Is there anything else?"

"I'm going to wash up," Tsukune said. "And then speak with Moka, if she has the time for me. After that I will let you know about dinner plans. You might offer Inari Lunch however."

"I will see to it," Ruby nodded.

"Good," Tsukune said. "But before you run off and get busy," He gave her a crooked smile. "Let me had a kiss."

"Yes Master," Ruby grinned as she threw herself into his arms.

XxxxxxX

Inari was feeling a little nervous as she followed Ruby through the building, but excited at the same time. She knew that Tsukune's servant could possibly keep her from living close to the man they both followed. That point had been driven home when Ruby had made the lieutenant fill out an application form for an apartment.

Ruby lead Inari down to the second floor. Once there she went to the one room apartment that was next to the elevator shaft, putting it directly below the apartment Ruby shared with the Me sisters. The tour of the apartment was brief. Inari realized that it had to be the smallest apartment in the building. The one window did not have much of a view ether.

"Tsukune told me that you are sworn to his service," Ruby said in a mater-of-fact voice.

"Yes, that's right," Inari responded, suddenly ready to defend herself.

"I want you to know that I am fine with it," Ruby said. "I wanted to talk with you while we were alone, where Tsukune won't walk in on us, because I want to understand your intentions. Tsukune has accepted you, and that is what counts the most, but what is it that you want?"

"I want Tsukune," Inari said with simple honesty. "I want him to look at me and to love me. I want him to share his life with me and I want to share my life with him." She blew out a sigh. "But I know I can't have all of that, so I will spend my life helping him and by doing that I will get to share a little piece of his life. And maybe, just maybe, he will love me too."

"That's what I thought," Ruby said with a sad smile. "I don't know if you and I are going to be able to get along..."

"I don't see why not," Inari said. "You've already claimed your place in his life. You're his cook and his maid. You take care of his home and his belongings. Haven't there always been women that complain that their husbands treat hem like slaves? You're the luckiest one out of all of us."

"Well that may be true..." Ruby admitted slowly.

"Well I'll take the other half of his life," Inari said firmly. "I will be his personal assistant at work. I will be his secretary, his duty driver, his office manager, and whatever other jobs he needs doing. You do everything you can to make sure he is supported in the home, and I'll support him in his work."

"That could work," Ruby observed. "And it would be good to know that there is always somebody watching out for him."

"It's perfect," Inari smiled. "You can serve him breakfast in bed. I'll serve him lunch in the office." Her smile became a dark smirk edged with pain. "At least I will never need maternity leave."

"I'm so sorry about that," Ruby said, deflating a little.

"I still haven't told Tsukune," Inari said. "I don't want to make him feel guilty."

"Thank you for that," Ruby said. "He has so much going on as it is."

"I know," Inari said. "But it's bound to come out some day." Inari took a deep breath and sighed. "I just hope it doesn't keep him from seeing me as a woman. I may not be able to have children, but I can still be his lover, and I want him to be mine."

"Heh," Ruby smirked.

"What?" Inari questioned.

"Just thinking how lucky I am," Ruby said. "Tsukune will be hard for you to work with, I know. Always there where you can see him. While I will be serving him in his home, tending to him in his bath."

"You don't have to rub it in," Inari pouted. "He's already admitted that you're one of his lovers."

"Heh," Ruby smirked again.

"So what's the rent going to be on this apartment?" Inari changed the subject before jealousy got the better of her.

"If you will help Tsukune out, I will give you a discount," Ruby said.

"Help Tsukune how?" Inari demanded. "You know I'll support him any way I can."

"I'll get you a key to the apartment next door," Ruby said. "Officially that is where Tsukune is living..."

Ruby explained the deception, and why it was necessary. Tsukune's family was being left in the dark for the time being, for their own protection and to make life easier for Tsukune. Inari agreed to Ruby's request, which was to spend some of her time in Tsukune's official apartment, to help it have a true look and feel of a place being used. Of course Inari wanted to support Tsukune any way she could, but this gave her a little bonus.

While using his official apartment, she would get to spend a little time playing girlfriend. She could leave a few of her things around the the apartment as well, so if his family ever did come to visit, they would see that she was a part of his life. When she had the chance, she would suggest that they use his official apartment once in a while to study together, to enhance the illusion of it being where he was living. Giving her some time alone with him. By the time she and Ruby had agreed on the amount of rent Inari would be paying, which was very little, and had filled out the official paperwork, Inari was in very positive spirits. She had no problem accepting Ruby's invitation to lunch.

XxxxxXX

Moka sat at the table while Tsukune cleaned up the lunch dishes. He had come to talk to her after his shift, to let her know that he was no longer angry or hurt over what had happened. He apologized for losing his temper, and assured her that he was fine with the situation. Moka knew he was putting on a good face for her sake, and that his pride was sure to still be bruised and aching after what had happened with Mizore and herself, but she was not going to challenge what Tsukune told her. She also wasn't going to do anything in the near future to assert her place in his life. She was going to be every bit as kind and loving as he was. It was the least she could do.

Of course Tsukune would still need to make some small amends for his behavior. He had made her worry over him, and had frightened her with his reaction to Mizore's condition. Moka fully intended to have Tsukune make thing up to her by showing her that he still loved her. She already had supper and the rest of the night all planned out.

Tsukune had told her about Inari being his guest at the moment. She was willing to accept his sworn lieutenant moving into the building. Moka wasn't going to let a little thing like Inari's presence, or her shower misadventure with Tsukune, spoil the night she had planned. She simply told Tsukune that she understood the situation, and asked that he see to Inari's needs before joining her for a private supper.

"Tsukune?" Moka called out. "Can I help you clean up?"

"I'm almost done," Tsukune said.

"Are you going to clean up after supper too?" Moka asked.

"If you'll let me," Tsukune answered. "That's my job isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Moka blinked.

"I swore to support and follow you," Tsukune said, turning to give her a smile. "So it's my job to do things to help you."

"But you don't have to do the dishes," Moka said.

"Ahhhh," Tsukune held up a finger. "But I've helped Mizore and Kurumu, and even Ruby and Inari with cleaning up. I can't do something for them without doing something for you, now can I?"

"If you say so," Moka gave him a questioning look.

"Besides," Tsukune turned back to the last of the dishes. "You know I just like doing things to feel useful once in a while."

"You're spoiling me," Moka observed.

"That's the idea," Tsukune replied. "Because I love you."

"I love you to," Moka said. She watched him finish with the dishes and wipe down the counter.

"All done," Tsukune announced.

"Good," Moka said. "Now come over here and spoil me some more."


	222. Different Pulls

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 222

Tsukune wasn't sure if he should be angry at himself or not. He was angry at how his weekend had ended. He and Moka had just gotten the mood just right for a special night alone when Ruby had come for him.

"Ruby!" Moka had hissed when she had answered the knocking at the door.

"I'm sorry," Ruby said quickly. "But a message was just sent for Tsukune." She held up an envelope with the Youkai Academy seal clearly visible on it.

"Tsukune?" Moka turned to him.

Tsukune had followed Moka when she had gotten up to answer the door, and was standing a short distance behind her. He saw the envelope and felt his insides clench. He felt an incredible urge to reach past Moka and push the door closed. It would be so easy to do, because he knew neither woman would try to stop him. With a sigh, Tsukune reached out and took the envelope.

"Damn it," Tsukune swore under his breath. He opened the envelope and read the enclosed letter.

_"To Aono Tsukune,"_

_ "Student Counselor of Youkai Gauken,"_

_ "Faculty Advisor to the Student Police Club,"_

_ "Greetings," _The letter began.

Tsukune wanted to groan. He had hoped to be done with the Board Chairman and his manipulative ways. He had graduated. He had survived that damn school. Tsukune had done every crazy, stressful, damn near impossible thing the man had demanded of him. And now the Board Chairman was still yanking on his strings. Tsukune could feel the low growl rumbling in his chest as he read on.

"_I trust that my letter has found you in good health and enjoying the fruits of your labors,"_ The Board Chairman's words made Tsukune want to smash something. _"I just wanted to remind you that tomorrow will be the start of the new school year at our school. Your young friend will be starting classes, as one of four humans currently enrolled. Additionally, you have several friends and followers still in attendance that would benefit from your continued support of the Youaki Academy and its goals."_

_ "It is my hope that you will be present at tomorrow's opening ceremonies. It would help encourage the faith of the students to know that you have not abandoned the school now that you have graduated. After the opening ceremonies, there will be time for you to meet with your friends. Additionally, there will be a luncheon for the faculty and student leaders."_

_ "With warmest regards,"_

_ "And bright hopes for the coming year,"_

_ "I will be counting on you..."_

"Shit!" Tsukune nearly spat.

XxxxxxxX

Twelve hours later Tsukune was still angry, but was doing a good job of not letting it show. His anger was simmering in the back of his consciousness as he waited for the opening ceremonies to finish. He was dressed in a nice suit of charcoal gray with a red shirt. When he was called upon to give a short speech, he stepped forward calmly.

"Students of the Youkai Academy," Tsukune had said in a clear, firm voice. "I am Aono Tsukune, a graduate of this school. During my time as a student here, I worked hard with my school mates to help everyone have a good and safe experience as we worked for a better future. It is my hope that all of you will be loyal friends to each other and continue to work together."

For the students that knew him, Aono Sempai was cool, composed, and looked like he could do anything. To the first year students he was intimidating. Tsukune just hoped he didn't look like a fool.

The opening ceremonies ended soon after Tsukune's speech. It was also the end of the official day for most of the students. The Student Counsel had plans for attending the luncheon. Most clubs were quickly producing signs and banners, and even a few tables, in the hopes of recruiting new members. Akira had the Student Police out in force, keeping the peace and scouting for new membership, while Sheezu had a detail of office staff doing parade marching drills. Because _most _of the office staff were female, the demonstration had three young men surrounded by girls marching together.

Tsukune suspected that the Student Police would have some new members by the end of the day. As the students started to head in every direction, the staff were free to tend to their own interests for a while. Tsukune set off to find a few people he wanted to talk to.

"Tsukune!" Hana called out with an excited shout, hurrying towards him.

"Hana," Tsukune greeted her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fantastic," Hana beamed. "This school is awesome."

"I'm glad you like it," Tsukune said.

"I love it," Hana corrected. "I arrived Saturday afternoon. When I got to my dorm... Oh my god. I would have never guessed that there were so many youkai."

"I am sure it was a surprise," Tsukune said. He remembered how relaxed many students were about their youkai or human appearances in the dorms. He guessed that it was Hana's own desire to see and believe in the impossible that let her see past the _Glamore_ that Lord Gray had planned to set up.

"You!" An accusing shout rang out. The source of the shout was a fuming but still cute Kokoa that was stalking towards Tsukune and Hana. She was carrying a banner on a pole that advertised the Newspaper Club, and it looked like she was ready to use it to take a swing at him.

"Hello, Kokoa," Tsukune said. "Congratulations on being the editor."

"Thank you," Kokoa said with a bitter smile. She was editor because everybody else in the club had graduated.

"Hello, Sempai," Hana said as she offered Kokoa a bow. "I look forward to working hard with the Newspaper Club. I hope that you will help look after me."

Kokoa's pride warred with her irritation with Tsukune. She wanted to rant at Tsukune for luring Moka away from home, and her. On the other hand, Hana, as a junior member of the club, was her kohai.

"I look forward to working with you," Kokoa said politely with a small bow of her head. "You can start by carrying this." She passed the banner to Hana. She started to turn back to Tsukune.

"You will be going to the ball Friday, won't you Kokoa?" Tsukune asked.

"How..?" Kokoa blinked.

"Everybody that was on the club trip last summer was sent an invitation," Tsukune answered.

"I would like to go," Kokoa said a little sullenly.

"That's good," Tsukune said. He threw her a smile. "Maybe you can take Hana along as your guest. Make it your first club event and write about it in the paper."

"Hey," Hana looked excited. "That would be fantastic. Sempai," She said to Kokoa. "A club trip the first week of school. You would be the coolest club president ever."

"Editor," Kokoa corrected absently. "That would help with recruiting..." The young vampire mused.

Tsukune drifted off before he could get too caught up with Hana and Kokoa. Tsukune was mostly just taking the time to be seen by the students, to give them the idea that yes he was still around to help protect the peace. At the same time he did not want to be too involved with anything, because he didn't want to undermine Akira's authority, or let people use him as an excuse to be careless.

XxxxxxX

Hana was disappointed that Tsukune had taken off so quickly. She would have liked to talk with him some more. She noticed Kokoa appeared unhappy with him, but decided it was best not to ask about it.

"Let's go find some more members," Kokoa had said, before starting off towards the dorms.

It was a strategic decision. With the official school day over for most of the students, many of them were already headed back to the dorms. While joining a club was mandatory, the deadline was still a few weeks away. That meant that there were still plenty of students in the dorms that had not decided on a club yet.

"Sempai," Hana spoke up. "I think waving this banner may not be the best way to find members for the Newspaper Club."

"What do you mean?" Kokoa stopped and turned to face her.

"It just seems to me that we're not really doing anything," Hana said.

"Well what can we do?" Kokoa challenged.

"Well..." Hana said carefully. "We should do something that shows people what the club is about. Maybe we could interview some people? Tell them that we are from the Newspaper Club and that want to hear what they want see in the school paper. That way we get them to think about us, and about our club."

"That could work..." Kokoa mused. "And if anybody has a really good idea, we can try to recruit them. If somebody wants a good cooking section because that's something they're interested in, we may be able to get them to join the club so they can write it." Kokoa smiled. "I think this could be a good idea. Let's start with the second year students."

"Why second years?" Hana asked.

"Because some of them will remember the paper from last year," Kokoa explained. "They may want to follow our examples from the past, and if we can get just a few of them, we can have some kohai to keep the club going next year."

"That makes sense," Hana agreed.

"Also we can explain that we want second years to be in charge of any first year students we get. The second years can be our department heads," Kokoa smiled. "Offering a chance for power and authority is a good way to lure in followers."

"I see..." Hana wondered if her new editor might be the kind of person that seemed to have a little too much interest in power and position.

XxxxxxxX

Tsukune had no problem remembering why he had looked forward to graduation so much. As he attended the luncheon he had to keep his feelings under control and away from his face. The idea of spending an afternoon with the few teachers that had an active grudge against him was not a nice one. Nekonome Sensei kept saying how proud of him she was when talking to the members of the student counsel, or the other teachers, but kept giving him cold, hurt looks. Other teachers had a more active dislike for Tsukune. Kotsuba Sensei, the gym coach, was as full of himself as always, and tried to give Tsukune a ration of bad attitude. Tsukune simply stared the older man down. He had physically beaten the coach in the past, and had intimidated him into submission in front of his peers. The coach was really spineless when it came to dealing with Tsukune.

Tsukune tried to avoid the teachers he didn't get along with. Instead he concentrated on being available to talk to the the members of the Student Counsel. He wanted to be supportive of the ones that had the responsibility of representing the interests of the students. Tsukune believed that a good Student Counsel would help prevent another Anti-Thesis or Public Safety Commission from getting a established.

When the luncheon was finally over, and Tsukune was free to leave, he couldn't get away fast enough. He did not want to get drawn in by some other plot of the Board Chairman because he lingered a little too long where he would be easy to find. As it was he talked with the man long enough to be polite, and to mention to masquerade ball some of the now third year students had been invited to. After his brief conversation with the Board Chairman, Tsukune went to gather his jacket and helmet.

It was time to go and he was ready to make his escape before anything could go wrong. Tsukune also didn't want to hang around because he found being at school without his girlfriends to be a little lonely and depressing. Once he made the first Jump away from the school, Tsukune was able to give a sigh of relief.

XxxxxxxX

Tsukune had an unexpected but welcome surprise waiting for him when he got home. It had started with a phone call. Moka had been upset that her night with Tsukune had been ruined by his summons from the Board Chairman, but that had not kept her from being aware of Tsukune's own distress. The next morning, Moka had called Kurumu. The succubus had been surprised by the call. When Moka explained the situation, Kurumu had been quick to agree to help out. Her own love for Tsukune was all the motivation that she needed. Kurumu then used her familiar to send a message to Mizore. That was all the planning that was involved. By the time Tsukune returned to his apartment that afternoon, what was waiting for him was almost a party.

Tsukune was not surprised to find Kurumu waiting for him. He had felt her presence and her excitement before he ever got home. Finding five women sitting together in his apartment was a surprise however, because Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore had included Inari in their gathering, and Ruby, instead of playing maid/hostess, was sitting with them. The Me sisters welcomed Tsukune home. When he stepped from the entry way to the living room, he was greeted by five bright smiles.

Tsukune had two thoughts rush through his mind, each with its own wave of emotions. The first was how beautiful the five young women were as they smiled at him, making him feel lucky and loved, while feeling his own affection and love for them swell. The second thought, accompanied by a jolt of panic, was a sense wondering if he had forgotten something important and they were all waiting on him.

While Tsukune was taking in the sight of five pretty women, they were looking at him. His small hesitation, a flash of a smile mixed with uncertainty as his thoughts and feelings flashed across his face made the young women want to smile a little more. The handsome/cute honest Tsukune that they had all fallen for was still there. Each of them saw the man they loved, and knew that he was still alive and well.

"It's good to see you all," Tsukune said after a short pause. He gave them a warm smile once he was sure he had not forgotten anything. "This is a nice surprise."

Tsukune approached his friends and they stood up to meet him. He went to Moka first to give her a warm hug and a quick kiss. He knew that such a gathering would not be possible without her consent, not with Inari included and everybody being polite.

"How was your trip?" Moka asked after her kiss.

"It was alright," Tsukune shrugged. "The student village has doubled in size." He moved to Mizore next. "I hope the trip wasn't hard on you," Tsukune said as he reached out to embrace her.

"There were no problems," Mizore said as she put her arms around Tsukune's neck. She pulled him in for a kiss.

"That's good," Tsukune said when his lips were free again. He stole a quick glance down.

"Everything is fine," Mizore reassured him.

"Good," Tsukune gave her an extra peck on the nose.

"Tsukune..." Kurumu protested the delay in receiving his attention.

"Yes?" Tsukune teased with a smile as he moved to her with his arms out.

"You're mean," Kurumu said as she embraced him.

"Completely horrible," Tsukune agreed.

Kurumu tried to pout at Tsukune's teasing, but getting kissed made that hard. Of course she had a new reason to pout a moment later when Tsukune ended the kiss. He was careful to avoid causing trouble for himself by keeping the affection he was showing each of his girlfriends close to even.

Tsukune didn't hug and kiss Ruby. Instead he caressed her right cheek with his left hand, earning him a shy smile from her. Then he took his right hand and slapped her left cheek with just enough force to make am audible clap. That made Ruby blush brightly and smile broadly.

"Captain..." Inari said nervously as Tsukune turned to her.

"I think we're off duty here," Tsukune said as he offered her a hug.

Inari accepted the offer quickly, almost afraid he would retract it. It felt good to hold him close, and he smelled good too. She was just starting to relax in his arms when he let go of her, leaving her unsatisfied enough to want to pout.

"Please, everyone," Tsukune said. "Make yourselves comfortable."

As everybody sat down again, Tsukune moved to be beside Moka, earning her small smile of approval. Ruby didn't sit down with the others this time. Now that her master was present she wanted to serve him. She joined the Me sisters in setting out refreshments and then knelt close to Tsukune. Inari was feeling a little out of place at the casual gathering, even more so after watching Ruby. If they were going to be fulfilling roles, she wondered if she should be standing guard or something. She settled for just sitting down in a position that made sure all the others were closer to Tsukune than she was.

As the group relaxed and conversation picked up, Mizore was feeling self conscious. While everybody had come together to be with Tsukune, they were all paying attention to her, even if it was in subtle ways. She liked the way Tsukune kept looking in her direction, but when the others did it it made her feel shy. She knew what was going on though. She was carrying Tsukune's baby, and while there were no outward indications, the others were still watching her for them.

Mizore could guess what her friends were thinking. They were wondering if she really was with child. They wanted to trust her, but there was that old rivalry among them, from when they had all been trying to drag Tsukune off alone, one way or another, that left a seed of doubt, raising the question if maybe, just maybe, she was not truly pregnant, but simply trying to trick Tsukune into being with her. Also Mizore could see the tiniest bits of jealousy in her friends' eyes. They all wanted what she had. Mizore was feeling a little self conscious from the attention, but was still able to smile, because she was the only one in the room blessed with Tsukune's child.


	223. Fitting Masks

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 223

A good time was had by all. Mizore didn't have anything she had to hurry home for. Kurumu had made sure her schedule was clear so she would have time to get ready for and attend the ball with Tsukune. Moka was enjoying the opportunity to talk with her friends. Inari and Tsukune had the night free, and Ruby, Tsukune's loyal servant, was there with his every need and convenience, receiving his smiles and affectionate pats in return.

Supper was a casual affair. Kurumu shared stories about her job. Inari made sure everybody knew Tsukune had locked up a pair of teachers, including who and why. Tsukune tried to deflect attention from himself by talking about Mizore's house and her creativity in putting it together. Mizore blushed under his complements, but smiled with pride at the same time.

"I am having a good time with you all," Tsukune said about half way through the meal. "But I think I need to invite someone else to join us." He turned to Moka. "Is that alright with you?"

"What?" Kurumu questioned.

"If that's what you want," Moka said with a tiny hint of a pout.

"Tsukune," Kurumu protested. "Why do you have to include her?"

"I don't understand," Inari said.

"Thank you for understanding," Tsukune said to Moka. He reached out and removed the rosario seal.

"Damn," Kurumu muttered.

"Tsukune..." The unsealed Moka purred. "How thoughtful of you." She turned to the others. "It is good to see you all again," She said with a polite smile and a nod.

Inari was stunned. She had never seen Tsukune remove Moka's seal so casually before. The pressure of the unsealed vampire's youki was intimidating.

"Mizore," Moka said to the snow woman. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Mizore replied.

Kurumu pouted for a moment. She knew that she was in competition with Moka for Tsukune's attention. But the fact that their were two Moka's just made everything that much more frustrating.

"Kurumu," Moka turned to the succubus. "Tsukune has told me that your work has been going well for you."

"It has," Kurumu replied politely. "It keeps me busy, but I am building a career that will be something to be proud of in the future."

"Good for you," Moka smiled. "I know Tsukune is proud of you."

"Really?" Kurumu blinked. She knew Tsukune was proud of what she was doing, but was surprised that Moka mention it.

"Of course," Moka said. "Remember, Tsukune tells me everything. I know how important you are to him, and how much he wants you to be happy. And of course anybody that makes my Tsukune happy should be recognized."

"Thank you," Kurumu said.

"Tsukune," Moka said to him. "You should have Kurumu cook for you while she is visiting. I know she will enjoy the opportunity."

"You're right," Tsukune agreed.

"Really?" Kurumu questioned.

"Please," Moka replied. "I have no problem admitting that you are a better cook than I am." She smirked. "Let us face it, I have never had much of an interest in learning such skills before meeting Tsukune, and for the most part, my other self takes care of such things for us."

Tsukune recognized what Inner Moka was doing. She was being polite and kind with a political focus. Kurumu was the better cook of the two. By admitting it, and praising the other woman, Moka was appearing humble, but at the same time she was pointing out that she had no need to do such common and mundane things. Moka was playing the gracious lady as a way of demonstrating her position above the others. While Tsukune didn't think Moka needed to do such things, he understood why she did it, and was glad that she was using such a gentle approach.

As for Moka, she knew the effect she had on the others. Without Tsukune around they could all be friends, but with him present, her desire for him, and their rivalry, made things less than comfortable. Before the situation could become strained, because she did not want Tsukune to ever have a reason to be unhappy about removing the rosario, Moka restored the seal. Before she returned to her resting state however, she made sure to enjoy Tsukune's company over dinner, and some of his blood for dessert.

XxxxX

"Tsukune," Kurumu asked as they were relaxing together after supper. "Have you decided on what you will be wearing to the masquerade ball?"

That question set things into motion. Tsukune had still been thinking about shrugging his shoulders and dismissing the question, but then he noticed the way everybody seemed to be holding their breath in anticipation of his answer.

"I really have not made a final decision," Tsukune said carefully. "I am waiting to see what Ruby had put together first, and then hear what the rest of you had to say."

"Well?" Moka questioned as she turned to Ruby. "I am sure we would all like to see what Ruby put together so far."

"I guess now would be a good time," Tsukune went along with the moment. "Ruby," He turned to her. "Are you ready to show us what you have made?"

"It would be my pleasure, Master," Ruby said with a smile and a bow.

XxxxxX

Ruby sent Me Midori to Tsukune's bedroom with the costume she had made for him. She took the rest of group down to Moka's apartment, with Me Kurai helping her, she brought along the costumes she had put together for them as well.

Tsukune knew that Ruby was in her element. Costumes were something she loved working on. For the next hour, at least, Ruby was going to get to be the one in charge as she shared her hobby with the others.

Tsukune's costume was part military uniform and partially a suit of armor. The jacket was black silk that flared below the waist and went out went down to Tsukune's mid thighs. Onto the jacket were overlapping armor segments that had been lacquered red. The armor covered the breast, collar, shoulders, and upper arms. The black trousers, also silk, had overlapping bands of lacquered armor that protected the thighs and hips, and tucked into the red leather boots that rose up over Tsukune's calves. For a mask, Ruby had crafted a helmet that was close fitting over the crown and sides of Tsukune's face but flared out in the back to cover his neck and overlapped the high collar armor of the jacket. Tsukune's eyes and nose were hidden behind a tinted visor.

Tsukune considered the costume, standing in front of a mirror, turning to check the details carefully. Left to himself, he would have gone with a basic black suit and tie and a black mask. But after all the work Ruby had put in on the costumes, he was willing to at least give it a try. It looked a little like a formal uniform mixed with a samurai's armor, with the visor fitted helmet giving it an anime or action sentai look.

Once he was dressed, Tsukune made his way to his office to read and wait. He knew that his friends were going to take considerably more time to get dressed than he did, so he sent Midori to let them know he was ready, and to help them out. Tsukune knew he would be waiting so he sat down at his desk with a pair of books and some notes to pass the time.

XxxX

When Tsukune modeled the costume for the others he couldn't help but smirk with amusement. As he took in the others costumes, he remembered a casual conversation from back in December. Moka was dressed in a slinky black dress that was slit up along the sides. Over the dress she had a polished golden breastplate with matching shin guards mounted to her thigh-high, black boots. Her mask was attached to a golden crown. The crown was decorated with a small silver cross that was a match for the rosario that hung over the breastplate. Kurumu's outfit was a black silk mini dress, and black boots, with overlapping sections of leather that covered her shoulders, front, back, and shins. The top piece of each set of overlapping section of armor was heart-shaped, with the lower pieces making a run of chevrons. Her breastplate was fitted to the curves of her figure to present an impressive heart. The heart on her back, at the base of her neck, was much smaller, with the row of pieces running down her spine, and even lower, making a tail that almost dragged on the ground. For a mask she had a close fitting helmet with a heart-shaped cutout, the top half of which was covered with a pink tinted visor that hid her eyes.

Mizore's costume continued the theme. Her white yukata had leather armor segments over the torso and shoulders, with matching shin guards over white, thigh-high stockings. The armor segments were lacquered white with black trim. Instead of wearing a helmet, she had a black mask that covered her upper face, and a deep, white hood with a black lining that covered her head. With the hood up and the mask on, it look like Mizore's face was hidden in shadows.

Inari finished out the set. Her costume was black on black. She had on a black body suit with black boots and a black, high collared jacket. The black leather segments were elongated chevrons on her chest, upper arms, and shins. For a mask, her visor equipped helmet had a cutout for her face using the same elongated chevron shape.

"Do you approve, Master?" Ruby asked from behind him.

"Yes," Tsukune nodded. "You did very good work, Ruby."

"I love it," Kurumu cheered.

"But I don't think super sentai magical rangers would be a good choice for a formal ball," Tsukune said. He turned to ruby and gave her a pained smile.

"Awwww," Ruby pouted.

"Tsukune has a point," Moka said. "But..."

Moka pursed her lips and tapped her chin. As she looked at the others, mostly at Tsukune, it was clear that she was thinking hard on something. A small smile started to touch the corners of her mouth.

"Tsukune," Moka said at last. "Could I borrow Ruby for a little while?"

"I don't mind," Tsukune said.

"Thank you," Moka said before turning to the others. "Tsukune, you can go ahead and put on something comfortable." Moka took charge. "We're going to be busy for a while.

XxxxxX

It took a few days, but the final costumes were decided upon and put together. During that time Tsukune and Inari had to go to work. Tsukune was glad that their little police department was so over staffed, and a little miss managed. It gave him time to have an enjoyable life away from work.

During their time on duty, Tsukune and Inari were careful to stay away from the school. They didn't want to advertise their presence, or distract their friends from studying. Tsukune knew that it would just be a mater of time before he would have to go to the school for some reason anyway. He didn't want to encourage the Board Chairman to dump some problem in his lap if it could be avoided.

Meanwhile Moka, Ruby, and the others were putting in work on their costumes for the ball. Inari had been forced to let Ruby take care of her costume while she was at work with Tsukune. While she was glad to have her time with her captain, she hoped that Ruby would make the changes they had talked about. While she was feeling some stress over the costume question, she did not let that distract her from more important things.

"Tsukune," Inari said at the end of the day. The koban was locked up and they were in the bunk room. The lights were already turned down. Tsukune and Inari were dressed for bed. She was in her nightshirt and panties, and he was in a tee shirt and sweat pants. Tsukune had paused in the act of going to bed when Inari said his name "I've been thinking..."

"Uh oh," Tsukune gave her a smirk. He recognized her tone of voice.

"I'm being serious," Inari said.

"I know," Tsukune replied as he climbed into the top bunk. "That's why I'm worried."

"Are you going to listen to what I have to say?" Inari questioned.

"Of course I am," Tsukune said, rolling on to his back. "I am sure what you have to say will be important and that I need to pay careful attention."

"Really," Inari said with her face bright. She rested her hands on the top bunk and gave Tsukune a smile.

"Of course," Tsukune went on. "Because you are probably about to suggest something that will get me in trouble if I'm not careful."

"Tsukune..." Inari protested. She gave a jump pulled up on the top bunk. At the same time she shifted her shape into something that was mostly fox, but still human enough to be able to hold on to things and have a conversation. The new form was also far smaller than her normal human appearance. The only reason her nightshirt didn't fall off of her smaller body was because her arms were still through the sleeves.

Inari almost fell. When her hind legs came up they tangled for a moment with her nightshirt. As her hind feet found traction on the edge of the bunk, she bounded forward, leaving her clothes behind all together.

"Hey!" Tsukune protested when Inari landed on his stomach.

"Hey yourself," Inari yipped back at him. "I wanted to talk to you, and you started teasing me."

"Alright," Tsukune held up his hands for a moment. "You're right. I shouldn't assume that whenever one of the women in my life starts a conversation with 'I've been thinking,' that it is going to lead into some relationship issue."

Inari's semi-fox face twisted up as she tried to give Tsukune a dirty look. Of course she wanted to talk to him about their relationship, or at least some small parts of it. It wasn't fair that he picked up in her intentions so fast when he was usually so slow to notice what a woman wanted.

"As I was saying," Inari said after taking a moment to compose her thoughts. "I have been thinking. I've been thinking about how you've seen me without any clothes."

"And you saw me naked too," Tsukune pointed out.

"Only once," Inari said. "And I wasn't really thinking clearly at the time so I didn't get to enjoy it."

"That was not my fault," Tsukune defended himself.

"No," Inari agreed. "But you saw me twice, but I only saw you once."

"When?" Tsukune questioned.

"The night I fell in the changing room and you put me in bed," Inari reminded him.

"That was an emergency," Tsukune argued. "I only looked enough to make sure you were not bleeding or anything. I wasn't trying to look at your body."

"But you still saw it," Inari insisted. "So you still owe me a look at you."

"You'll just have to wait until I get knocked out and have to take care of me," Tsukune put his hands behind his head.

"That's easy," Inari said, shifting into larger form. She was in a midway form in size as well as shape. Her body was human enough to have working hands and to start taking on some feminine curves, while still looking mostly like a fox. "I can just knock you out and then do whatever I want to you."

"But you won't," Tsukune said confidently. Not only was he her superior officer, and her sworn lord, but she was, by her own admission, in love with him.

"You're right," Inari said as she moved to lay next to him. "But I figure I can tease you until I feel we're even." She cuddled up to Tsukune as if she planned to sleep next to him. She was feeling tense, knowing that it would not be very long before Tsukune would order her to her own bunk.

"Well now that I know what your plan is," Tsukune said. "I know what I can do about it."

"What is that?" Inari asked.

"Good night," Tsukune said as he rolled over.

Inari was shocked. Tsukune had not protested her declared intention. He had not even protested her place in the bed next to him. Instead of doing anything she could have expected, Tsuknue simply rolled on to his side, facing her, and put an arm over her.

"You're not seriously going to go to sleep like this are you?" Inari asked with her face pressed against Tsukune's chest.

"Why not?" Tsukune answered. "It will take less effort than arguing or bargaining with you, and I am used to sleeping with someone, so I can be comfortable like this. If you're uncomfortable, you don't have to sleep there."

"Good night, Tsukune," Inari said in a near growl.

Inari fumed quietly as Tsukune fell asleep beside her. Tsukune was throwing her plan back in her face. He wasn't going to be bothered or feel teased by her trying to cuddle up with him. What Tsukune was going to do was act if everything was normal, leaving her to feel bothered and worked up. While she was excited and happy to be beside Tsukune, one step closer to sleeping with him, Inari could not help but be angry that Tsukune was able to see through her so well that he could torment her so effectively, and not even show any sign on enjoying it. Inari's frustration only lasted until sleep claimed her while she wasn't looking. After that she enjoyed a night of pleasant dreams and a sense of security as she slept in Tsukune's arms.

XxXxXxXxX

The improved costume met with Tsukune's approval. The anime factor of the outfit had been reduced, so he didn't feel silly wearing it. In place of the helmet, Tsukune was provided a mask that was made out of a long strip of black silk that had been quilted to keep it's shape over his upper face and forehead. It tied at the back of his head and had long tails that reach to his mid back. The rest of his costume was left unchanged by popular consensus. He really didn't dislike it, so he agreed to wear it for the ball.

The costumes worn by the others, Tsukune decided, fit them much better. Moka was in a long evening gown of shiny black satin with a wrap that used yards of material draped from her shoulders and arms. Her mask was black with red trim and covered her upper face, forehead, and half her head. It was made of lace and had large flaring side pieces. In the mask and costume, Moka had a small resemblance of ether a bat or some kind of dark angel.

Kurumu's outfit was a strange reflection of Tsukune's She had on pink blouse with a long black skirt that hung down to her mid calf. She had on red boots under her skirt. Over the rest she wore a tailed coat with wide cuffs. It was black with red trim. The overcoat was snug across her shoulders and down to her waist. It flared out below the waist, and the front of the coat was left open. Her mask appeared to be red leather. It covered her upper face before fanning out on both sides of her head in a set of bat-like wings a little bigger than Tsukune's hands. Tsukune could tell by the way the mask fit her that it was one of her strange armor bands that she usually wore around her upper arms.

Mizore's costume was a shock to see her in. She had on a long dress in shades of red, that was covered with little crystal beads. Her mask of red lace rose up, crown-like. When she moved it was almost as if she was on fire. It was a stunning look, and truly a costume fit for her, because she may not show it, but Mizore certainly had a lot of passion in her heart.

Inari had tried to keep much of her first costume. She had the same jacket and boots, but now she had a white blouse and a black, knee-length skirt. Attached to the skirt was a layer of two-centimeter wide strips that had probably been cheap belts in the beginning. The strips made the skirt into a kind of armor and hung down to her calves. Her mask was a white copy of Tsukune's. The others frowned at her insistence of mimicking Tsukune's costume, but for his sake they refrained from making a scene.

Ruby's own costume was an interesting creation. She had a snug blouse and full skirts, all made of black velvet. Over that she had a black, satin, over the bust corset. From the sleeves of the blouse hung black feathers. Her hair was tied back in a hundred small braids that were decorated with back beads and more feathers. Her mask was a black and silver carnival mask with a fan of black plumage that covered her forehead.

"Wow," Tsukune said when his friends paraded their costumes for him to see. "Ahhh..."

"Do you approve?" Moka asked with a crooked smile.

"Yeah," Tsukune nodded.

"But mine's your favorite, right?" Kurumu said with a grin and a cocked-hip pose.

"No," Mizore answered. She approached Tsukune with a sway to her hips that would make most men's mouths go dry. "You are just wearing your clothes. The point of wearing a costume is to be somebody different." She reached Tsukune and put on hand behind his neck, and slipped the other under his jacket to feel his chest.

"Or it is about being free to be yourself," Moka pointed out. "Using a physical mask in place of the one you wear in front of the world the rest of the time."

"Then shouldn't I wear something a little less..." Tsukune gestured to his out outfit. He had been filling the role of a leader and a fighter, and his costume seemed to be an expression of that.

The young women looked to each other and shared a collection of looks. While Tsukune's modesty was sincere, what they were thinking about was of him wearing less. It was Ruby that Answered his concern.

"It is like what Moka said," Ruby said. "Using a costume mask in to free you from your public face. You lead, and you fight, because you must. But if you were to pretend that you like being in control, pretend that you like having power, instead of always being the hero everybody else needs you to be, you can pretend to be the dark vigilante that is not afraid of hurting others." Ruby moved to Tsukune and knelt down, hugging his thigh and looking up at him. "You can even be the bad-guy for once, and enjoy your power."

"Ehhh..." Tsukune blinked.

"That's enough of that," Kurumu protested. She stomped over and reached for Mizore and Ruby.

"Hold it!" Tsukune spoke up, using his commanding voice.

"Ep..." Kurumu froze, surprised.

"Everybody has worked very hard on these outfits," Tsukune said clearly. "There is no reason to loose control of ourselves and ruin them."

"Tsukune has a good point," Moka said as she removed her mask. "Why don't we take them off and hang them up safely."

"Ruby," Tsukune instructed. "Go ahead and get changed. Mirori and Kurai can help the others."

"Yes Master," Ruby replied as she stood up.

"We will be back shortly," Moka said, shooting Tsukune a warm smile.

While Moka lead a small parade back to her own apartment, Ruby retreated to her room to change. Tsukune went to his own bedroom to change his clothes, pulling off his mask as he went. He was peeling off his jacket as he entered the master bedroom.

"Let me help you," Inari spoke up as she reached for the collar of Tsukune's armored jacket.

"Eehhh?" Tsukune almost jumped out of his jacket. Inari caught hold of it at the last moment to keep it from falling to the floor. Tsukune was a meter away from her when he turned around. "Inari what are you doing?"

"I'm helping you," Inair smirked. "You sent the twins to help the others, and Ruby is changing, so that left me to help you change." She took the jacket and hung it up on the temporary rack that Ruby had set up.

"I can get undressed by myself," Tsukune complained.

"Of course you can," Inari worked off her own jacket and hung it off of the rack. "But you are in a position of authority. You don't need to think just about what you can do, but what you should do. Now sit on the bed and I will help you with your boots."

Tsukune quickly considered his options. Protesting would likely hurt her feelings, but could be playing into her hands if she wanted to act hurt because he didn't trust her. Also, not going along with Inari could result in some pushing and tugging, risking damage to their outfits for the masquerade. Grumbling to himself, Tsukune sat on the bed and lifted a booted foot.

Inari resisted the urge to smile, because it might just spoil the moment if Tsukune caught her. She pulled off his boots and set them by the rack. She put hers beside him.

"Now for the pants," Inair instructed.

"No," Tsukune said.

"You're not going to leave them on are you?" Inari demanded.

"No," Tsukune said with a small shake of his head. "But the way things are going, once I take my pants off, you will take your skirt off."

"You have underwear on don't you?" Inari countered. "It's not like I will be seeing anything I haven't before."

"Inari," Tsukune said in a firm voice. "I have no doubts about your courage..."

"Awww," Inari smiled.

"...But do you really want to be caught in your underwear by Moka and the others," Tsukune went on. "And then try to explain to them that you were just helping me?"

"Ahhh," Inari paused.

"Right," Tsukune said as he went to his closet. "I'll finish changing in the bathroom. Why don't you go put on your regular clothes, and we'll all meet up in a few minutes."

"But..." Inari tried to argue as Tsukune pulled a change of clothes from his closet. "I can still...

"I will see you in a little while," Tsukune said firmly.

"Yes sir," Inari admitted defeat. She gathered up her jacket and boots and retreated from the bedroom.


	224. Final Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 224

The man couldn't stop from smiling. Everything was coming together better than he could have hoped. He had people and resources strengthening his position every day. He had a plan in place and the pieces in position to make it work.

The man was looking forward to his assured success. With one act, he would prove the power of Fairy Tail in Japan, and the world. He would boost his own power and position while hurting the humans, filling them with fear. Their world would never be the same again.

The man's lieutenants were reporting in regularly. It would just be a mater of time before it all came together in a perfect moment. When that moment came, the man would unleash a storm of fire and chaos. He would seize hostages and use their ransom to further empower his position and speed the humans' destruction.

On his desk were lists of names, addresses, and businesses. Receipts and letters were there confirming that uniforms and equipment were ready. It was all going to come together, and the man was ready to bring about a new reality. The man gave in to the desire to laugh, and cackled with excitement.

Soon he would have everything. He would prove himself to those that had looked down on him, who had thought that they did not have anything to worry about when they had ignored him before. He would have it all... Power... Recognition... Revenge...

Xx

XxxxxXxxxxX

Xx

The bus was filled with excited, well dressed, students. The Board Chairman had agreed with Aono Tsukune about the importance of the masquerade ball. The members of the Student Police, Drama Club, and Newspaper Club that had been in their second year when they had interacted with the human students from the Masako Shoken Girls Academy were now in their third year, and needed transportation to attend the ball. Because it was a good chance to help with human youkai relationships, the Board Chairman had agreed that it would be appropriate to use school resources to help the invited students to attend. They may be the only ones traveling by bus, but the man had at least made sure that it would be the nicest one the school owned.

Kokoa was eager to attend the ball because she would get to see Moka, and that was about it. Balls were not a new thing for her. Her costume for the evening was black and red gown with full skirts and ruffles. It was a traditional ball gown that had belonged to one of her older sisters. With it came a simple black mask that was tied in place by red ribbons.

In keeping with her role of senpai to Hana, Kokoa had tried to help the human girl put together an outfit for the ball. Hana on the other hand had decided to do something a little on the strange side, as the young vampire considered it. Over a black body stocking, Hana had on a yukata-like mini dress. From the waist up is looked like a yukata in green and white that was a little small for her, except that the tapered sleeves reached almost to the ground. A wide red sash secured it to her waist tightly enough to exaggerate her hips, which the bottom of the yukata barely covered. Hana's upper face was covered by red mask that included white, feathered wings that covered her ears and rose up above her head. The headpiece was held in place by a wide elastic band that she had mostly hidden under her hair.

The members of the Drama Club had the most elaborate costumes. As a group they were dressed in outfits inspired by the Kamakura period imperial court. They were very colorful, and over their faces they had noh masks held in place with black ribbons. Depending on what they were doing at any given moment the masks could be worn on the sides or tops of their head.

The Student Police had also decided on a group theme, although a less organized one. They were all dressed as some kind of police officer. Lieutenant Kris was dressed as a Canadian Mountie. The twins had copied the uniforms from the late edo period. The uniforms ranged from historical to fanciful. One girl's costume looked almost indecent because it was so tight and so short on her body. On her head she had a wig that added twenty centimeters to her height, on top of that was a police hat that would have only fit on a doll.

Because the invitations were for two, the bus was full. Many of the guests were from the same club as the invitation holder, and shared the same theme, but not all. The students not a part of the three invited clubs made an assorted mix. But it didn't mater what year or club the students were from. Each and every one of them was excited as the bus started on its way to the ball.

XxXx

Yukari was so excited that she could hardly contain herself. She had received a friendly letter from Tsukune, delivered by Hiru, to meet up at his place the afternoon of the ball so they could all go together. Now that the day had arrived, she was so excited that she couldn't sit still. It had taken her only ten minutes to pack her bag, and then another two hours to unpack it and repack it over and over again until she was satisfied. As it was the duffle was almost half her size. Her parents, gifted witches both, had delivered her by car to Tsukune's building. Yukari had been impressed at the sight. As she made her way up to Tsukune's apartment her heart was racing. She kept trying to imagine what she would find there.

Yukari could picture Tsukun'e apartment in her mind as being like a condensed version of his manor house back at school. She imagined the Victorian furnishings with a Gothic flavor to them. Moka of course would be there, because there was no way Yukari's two favorite people wouldn't be living together as lovers. Of course that made the young witch want to imagine Tsukune's bedroom. With Moka and Ruby living with him, the master bedroom must be some kind of romantic-yet-kinky dungeon.

Yukari received her first surprise when the elevator doors opened on the top floor. The twin servants, the Me sisters were waiting in the hallway. As Yukari stepped out of the elevator the twins offered her deep curtsies.

"Welcome, Miss Sendou," One of them said. "Our lord has been expecting you."

"Please allow me to take your bags," Said the second one.

"And I will lead you to our lord," The first one finished.

"Oh... Alright," Yukari said, letter her bag drop to the floor.

There were three ordinary doors that opened onto the hall, and one stairway door. The hall itself was bland and normal. Because it was a public space, Yukari thought that it made sense to keep it calm. The fact that the twins were dressed as Victorian maids, perfectly modest in appearance, also made sense. Moka would not approve of Tsukune dressing his servants in skimpy little outfits, and they had been waiting by the elevator where anybody could show up.

The sister leading the way stopped in front of the last door in short hall and opened it. A small chime sounded as the door swung in. With another curtsy, the servant motioned for Yukari to enter.

"Please go on in," Me Kurai said.

"Yukari!" Ruby's happy voice rang out as the younger witch stepped through the doorway.

"Ruby," Yukari called back.

"It's good to see you," Ruby hurried up to the entry and wrapped her fellow witch up in a hug. "Everybody is going to be glad you made it."

Yukari was almost swept off her feet by the older witch. Faster than she could have expected, she was drawn into the apartment where she discovered Kurumu and Mizore already sitting with Moka and Tsukune. The four of them were sitting on normal couches in a conventional room. They welcomed Yukari with bright smiles and warm hugs. She was out of breath by the time she found herself on the loveseat next to Kurumu, with Tsukune sitting between Mizore and Moka.

"Wait a minute," Yukari said, blinking as she looked around the apartment. "Tsukune, is this really your place?"

"Yes," Tsukune said with a nod.

"And Moka lives here with you?" Yukari pressed.

"Oh no," Moka replied with a sweet smile and a wave of her hand. "I live next door."

"What?" Yukari questioned. "But... But..." She gave herself a shake. "But everything is so normal."

"That's the way it is supposed to be," Tsukune explained. "When I am home, I want to relax ad enjoy my time with Moka, or Kurumu, or Mizore. I want to have a normal life when I can, because most of the time I don't get to."

"Oh..." Yukari said. She looked to Moka. "But?"

"Hmmm?" Moka lifted her eyebrows.

"Well, I thought that now that you've graduated and live on your own..." Yukari left her words hanging.

"Awwwww" Kurumu nudged Yukari. "You were hoping they would be all lovy-dovy in their little honeymoon nest weren't you?"

"No..." Yukari protested.

"Don't worry, Yukari," Kurumu said with an impish grin. "Tsukune and Moka are still lovy-dovy. They just don't show it off."

"I just thought something might have finally changed..." Yukari was cut off as everybody else started laughing."

"What?" Yukari demanded.

"Yukari," Tsukune said gently. "We may still be the same people, but everything has changed. Moka lives on her own now, so she doesn't have to worry about being seen with me. I'm not living under a microscope any more."

"I am building my career," Kurumu added. "I am establishing myself as a professional, as someone that women will want their daughters to look up to, instead of someone who's dress men want to just look up."

"Not just," Tsukune said with a smirk, earning him a punch in the shoulder from Moka.

"Tsu-Kuneee.." Kurumu's face turned red.

Ruby made a small choking sound. Yukai felt her own face go blank in surprise. Tsukune was not one to make suggestive comments, and he had done it so smoothly.

"Wha.." Yukari had to clear her throat to get her voice working again. "What about you, Mizore?" Yukai wanted to get past Tuskune and Kurumu openly flirting. "Anything new in your life."

"Yes," Mizore answered with a small smile and a rosy blush. She rested on hand on her stomach and looked to Tsukune. "I am carrying Tsukune's first child."

Yukari's brain suddenly hurt. The shock of what she had just heard shot through her like an electric charge. Nobody had challenged what Mizore had said. Nobody was protesting or arguing. Yukari saw the way Tsukune was even holding Mizore's hand in a new light.

Yukari suddenly had a million questions, but none of them wanted to come out. She realized that she had stood up at some point, and that her knees were starting to shake. She sank back down beside Kurumu. Finally one word managed to come out.

"Why?" Yukari managed to ask.

"Because," Tsukune answered.

"That's not an answer," Yukari protested.

"No," Tsukune said. "It is a lot of answers."

"Huh?" Yukari blinked.

"Because she wanted to," Tsukune explained. "Because I was willing to let it happen. Because Moka understood what Mizore wanted and approved. Because I love Mizore and want her to be happy. Because this is something important to both of them."

"Because there was no reason for her to wait," Kurumu added. "While Moka and I are not ready, but Mizore is."

"Because," Moka smiled a little sadly. "Because you never know what will happen tomorrow."

"My people have been waiting for me to have a child," Mizore said.

"That would be a 'besides,' not a 'because," Yukari pointed out.

"Because I have a duty to my people," Mizore said.

"That's better," Yukari nodded.

"Because I understand duty," Tsukune added.

"Because," Mizore gave Tsukune a warm and loving smile. "It is what a woman does for the man she loves."

"Alright I get it," Yukari surrendered, setting off the others in another round of merry laughter.

XxxXXxx

Yukari had time to catch up a little with her friends before lunch. After lunch it was time to start getting ready for the ball. Tsukune retreated to his den, knowing full well that women would take longer to get ready than a man, and that his presence would not be welcome until the women of his life were ready to be seen. Inari, who had spent the morning arranging for a car to take everybody to the ball, arrived in time to get ready with the others. As it turned out there was a small problem when it came to getting ready on time. Yukari's idea of a costume for the masquerade did not meet the approval of the others.

Yukari had actually packed two costumes for the ball. Her first, and the one she liked the most, consisted of a pair of high-heeled ankle boots, thigh-high stockings, a miniskirt, an over the bust corset, and full arm length glovess, all in black. Her accessories included a cats-eye mask, a headband with cat ears, and a whip. She tried to explain that her costume was based of a popular fictional American character, but the others didn't care. Yukari was a little disappointed that her costume was rejected before she could even put it on and model it for Tsukune.

Yukari's second choice for a costume was only a little better received. She pulled out her school uniform from her second year. It was a uniform she had out grown, fitting her very tightly around her hips and bust. To it she added the cat ears and mask from the first costume. Moka and the others rejected the costume. They put their heads together to see what they could come up with.

Ruby was quick to produce the super sentai armor costume she had made for Yukari as a part of the set she had made for everybody else. A The armor of her costume was royal blue but was made out of modern, high-impact plastic, and protected her torso, shoulders, and elbows. Her boots looked like they could be worn while riding a dirtbike. Her helmet resembled something a modern fighter pilot would wear, but was close fitting with built in lights on ether side of the visor that hid her eyes. The armor was worn with a light blue mini dress and boots.

Kurumu kind of liked the costume, and the others agreed that it could pass if they couldn't come up with something a little more fitting to a formal ball. With Ruby armed with her sewing kit and taking charge, the young women took on the challenge The fact that they only had a limited amount of time just added to the excitement of the moment. They took turns helping with Yukari's preparations while tending to their own makeup, outfits, and other personal details.

Finally an outfit was settled upon for Yukari. With everybody else dressed and painted and polished up for the masquerade, the young witch was finally given the approval on her appearance for the evening. The costume for Yukari seemed to mach her well. She wore a black, sleeveless evening gown that had a white breast section. Over the dress she had on a black half-cape with a deep hood. To finish her costume Yukari had a simple black mask, like a burglar, that framed her eyes. Her appearance was mature and cute at the same time. She could be the mischievous girl or the mysterious woman.

Yukari studied her reflection in the mirror and agreed that it was a good look for her. It was sexy enough to draw attention, but not so over the top to turn Tsukune away. She practiced some cute poses, and some sexy ones. Absently, she wondered what Kuna would think of the costume.

XxxxxX

When everybody was ready, they met p once more in Tsukune's living room. While he and Inari looked most like a pair, she hung back a little ways. When Moka stood beside him, Tsukune looked like he was ether her date, or her bodyguard. While Tsukune, Kurumu, and Inari all had a fanciful armored uniform type costumes, as a group there was no single unifying theme. They stood together while Me Midori took pictures.

"I know Ruby put a lot of work in making a group set of costumes," Tsukune said after the pictures were taken. "But I think I like it better the way we are now."

"Oh?" Moka questioned.

"Why's that Tsukune?" Kurumu asked.

"Because we are not a matched set," Tsukune explained. "Each one of is is very different. You are all special to me in different ways." He gave them a warm smile. "And nobody should need us in a uniform to tell that we are close as family."

Tsukune suddenly found himself crushed in a group hug. The only thing that kept him from being completely smothered was everybody's concerns about not messing up their appearance before the masquerade. There was also some good-natured elbowing for position by the young women trying to get closest to him.

Finally, after a double check of everything, it was time to be off. The transportation to the masquerade was a shuttle van with its own driver. Not high class like a limousine, but more practical and socially acceptable than everybody showing up on motorcycles. The trip was just long enough to be uncomfortable, yet still be tolerable. Tsukune had wanted to make sure they arrived a little ahead of the official start time of the ball so he could be sure to be there when the other youkai participants arrived.

Tsukune was interested in the masquerade only because the women he cared about were interested in it. As a chance to visit with friends, he wanted to attend, but he would have been just as happy with meeting up at a shopping district or at a park to watch cherry blossoms. But Moka and the others were interested in the pageantry of the masquerade. It was going to be a chance to show off and dance and socialize all in one. Tsukune knew that to his friends it was going to be an important night. He wanted to make sure it would be a night to remember, but wanted it to be remembered for good reasons for a change.


	225. First Appearances

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 225

The hotel manager was having a good night. The grand ballroom had been rented out in the lull between the major holidays and the tourist season. Many of the rooms were booked by the attendants of the ball, and/or their families. Meanwhile, the restaurant and bar were doing brisk business. Again, it was the attendants of the ball and and their families that was most of the current business, but there were others spending money as well.

The manager was feeling positive enough about how the night was shaping up that he had decided to go to the bar for a beer. The bar was filled with frequently stern looking business men, many with very attractive women hanging off an arm. The manager was able to overhear enough of the conversations around him to know that business was being conducted. Most of what was being said had no meaning to the hotel manager, but what he did catch involved large numbers and different currencies. At one table, a man that looked like he could give rocks lessons on being calm and hard was practically holding court. He had a pretty western woman, in a black dress that would have been revealing if it wasn't for all the ivory lace, standing at his shoulder. The nervous tightness around her eyes made it look like she wanted to be somewhere else.

All around him, the hotel manager could feel the presence of the kind of people that could, and frequently did make life changing decisions for countless numbers of people without those people ever knowing it. The manager had seen such gatherings a few times before, but never one quite so large as to dominate the hotel bar. He knew that more business was going to be conducted in that one evening than in an average week at the Tokyo Stock Exchange.

The manager finished his beer calmly and left the bar. He had no desire to remain where he was so clearly out of his depth. No less than six of those high powered business men were missing parts of fingers. Or in some cases, whole fingers. When the Yakuza gathered to discuss things with business men like the grim gentleman holding court, lives of common men could be extinguished and nobody would even notice.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxX

The grand ballroom of the hotel had been decorated for the masquerade. When Tsukune saw the decorations he was caught between wanting to groan and wanting to laugh. At the north end of the dance floor was a small stage with a sound system booth at the back. The stage was framed with a wide torii. Whatever that was behind the stage was hidden by a painted backdrop that resembled some kind of temple. At the front of the stage was a double wide throne of red and gold.

Around the other three sides of the dance floor tables of different sizes were arranged in what looked like an at-random fashion. Between the tables were paper mache trees of white and pale grays, resembling a bonewood forest. The trees' branches were almost bare, spotted here and there with pink paper blossoms. Winding around and between the tables and trees were papers colored and arranged to resemble a garden path paved with cobblestones. The path actually crossed the dance floor from south to north. The path ended in front of the throne.

It was clear that there were three key things that had inspired the decorations. The field trip when he and his friends had met with Aiko and her classmates, the test of courage Tsukune had arranged at the end of that trip, and Aiko's and the others' visit to the Youkai Academy. Tsukune scanned the mostly unoccupied room for the person responsible.

"Tsukune, Moka, everybody," Aiko quickly appeared from among the trees She was dressed in a simple if bulky appearing robe. "I am so glad that you are here. Welcome, welcome. Kurumu, congratulations. I have been seeing your work. Mizore, you are looking good. Yukari, it is good to see you again." Aiko was a bundle of excited energy as she greeted everybody. "Ruby, I can see that you have been taking good care of Tsukune. Hello, Lieutenant Sansai right? Glad you could come also."

"Aiko," Tsukune spoke up when he finally had a chance. "Thank you for inviting us..." 

"Of course I had to invite you all," Aiko said. "You, your friends, and your school mates showed me something that changed my world."

"You give us too much credit," Moka said with polite modesty.

"Please, Moka," Aiko replied as she directed her attention to the vampire. "During the field trip you opened my eyes to something I was missing in the ordinary world I was living in. Me and my classmates had been on our way to being proper young women who thought things like family history and bank balances were the ways to measure a person's value. When I visited your school, you showed me that the world I live in is bigger and more exciting than I had been taught to believe." She turned back to Tsukune. "And you and your friends showed me that our worlds didn't have to be two separate places."

"Well..." Tsukune said, feeling a little uncomfortable. "I'm glad I could do something..."

"Don't listen to him," Kurumu interupted. "Tsukune would have you believe that all he ever did was stand around and watch while someone else saved the school, over and over again. His modesty is sweet sometimes," She turned a frown on him. "But he really needs to accept credit for what he has done."

"Yes," Mizore gave a nod in support of what Kurumu was saying.

"Well let me show you to your table," Aiko said, changing the direction of the conversation. "I have put all of you at the main table." She lead the group into the paper mache forest to an oval table set up for sixteen people. It was positioned at the south end of the dance floor, with enough room around it for the path to that curved around past it. Anybody walking the path would pass by the table, putting its occupants on display. "You are a little early, but I am glad. Tsukune, my friends are in charge of everything, but if you can stand by to welcome anybody that shows up in the next thirty minutes, it would be a big help."

"Ahhh.. Alright," Tsukune said.

"I just need to finish getting ready," Aiko explained. "And I want to borrow Moka and the others for a little while."

"I'll stay with Tsukune," Inari quickly volunteered.

"Thank you," Aiko said.

She managed to grab Moka's hand and pulled her along towards the exit. Moka, hesitant to go, reached out and managed to catch Kurumu's hand. Kurumu found Mizore's... Tsukune was left with Inari as the rest of the group was drawn off in a line with Aiko in the lead. He wasn't too worried though. He knew that when it came to clothing and makeup, his friends would get along just fine.

With a small nod to Inari, Tsukune moved away from the main table. Something was making him feel tense so he wanted to take a look around. He took the time that was available to investigate the ballroom and to exchange polite greetings to Aiko's friends that had helped plan and coordinate the masquerade. As he did, Tsukune remembered the last couple of dances he had attended. Two out of three had ended in less than ideal circumstances, and the third one had caused some specific stress and worries of its own. Tsukune suspected that remembering the past, and knowing how important this dance was to Moka and the others, was the reason he was feeling tense and, even a little nervous.

There was not much for him to investigate in the ballroom. There was a four piece band still setting up beside the mall stage. The sound system tech was in his booth checking equipment. Behind the backdrop waitstaff and caterers were putting the last touches on plates and trays and serving carts. None of the men and women working behind the backdrop did more than glance in Tsukune's direction, and none of them seemed to want to make eye contact. Tsukune would have wondered about that once upon a time, but from Ruby and the Me sisters, and from what Moka had told him, he had learned that many people in service roles tried to be invisible while working, and felt uncomfortable if they were watched too closely.

Tsukune left the people behind the backdrop to their work. He concluded his small inspection tour without shaking off his nervous tension. Tsukune was thinking about looking at more of the hotel, but somebody called out his name.

"Tsukune," Nagi's voice called out.

"Nagi," Tsukune called back when he spotted his friend. "Kiyo. It is good to see you. How have you two been?"

"It's been good..." Nagi answered.

Nagi was dressed as a samurai. He was wearing a kamishimo, the formal two-piece costume worn over his gray kimono. The upper piece, the kataginu, was green vest with exaggerated shoulder pieces. The lower part, the hakama, were wide and flowing green trousers. Around his waist was a black obi. The sash was doing double duty of being his belt as well as a place for keeping his swords and a folded fan. Nagi had his hair slicked back, and as he talked with Tsukune he was holding his mask, a thin plastic mask that would cover his face down to his upper lip that was painted in greens and blacks to look fearsome.

Kiyo was obviously dressed to match Nagi. She wore a green and gray kimono with a wide black obi. Instead of a mask, she had an uchikatsugi, a brimmed straw hat that had a thin veil attached that hung gown to her shoulders all the way around. Kiyo and Nagi looked like a married samurai couple from the early Edo period.

Nagi, Tsukune learned, had been visiting Kiyo's home. Her family had been surprised that not only had she found a human boyfriend, but that he knew about her non-human nature, and was even willing to visit and meet with them. They had welcomed him and offered him every comfort their humble home had to offer. Nagi had enjoyed most of the trip, but when he had gone with Kiyo on a shopping errand, he had been surprised to see the reactions of the locals. It had made him mad, and a little sad.

"I know that we want coexistence to work out," Nagi concluded the story of his visit. "But some people are going to be had to convince."

"Yes," Tsukune agreed with sad nod.

"I don't care," Kiyo said firmly. "If they don't want to talk to me, or have anything to do with me, it doesn't mater."

She reached for Nagi with her left hand and held up her veil with her right. Tsukune saw right away that she was being bold. Her face was mostly human at the moment, but the lines of her brow, jaw, and cheek bones glittered with scales, and her green-gold eyes were clearly reptilian. When taken with her clothing, it appeared to be an impressive makeup application as a part of her costume. It was a way for her to show off a little of what she was, but at the same time remain hidden in plain sight.

"Nagi has accepted me for who and what I am," Kiyo continued. "There is nothing more important to me than him. I don't need a bunch of people acting nice to me just for the sake of being polite. There will always be people that are going to hold themselves apart, who don't want to talk with their neighbors or whatever. That's fine with me. I'll just spend my time with the people that I actually care about and get along with."

"We'll just have to work hard to find the people that we can get along with," Nagi said, supporting his girlfriend's stance while happily holding her hand.

"It sounds like you two have it all worked out," Tsukune approved.

XxxxX

The next friend Tsukune ran into was Kota. He was dressed as a Yamabushi, a mountain hermit, in slightly bagging clothing that allowed for a lot of freedom of movement, with a simple mask over his eyes held in place my a wide headband. They were still exchanging small talk when one of Aiko's friends spread the word that a bus full of attendants had arrived. Kota was eager to meet Emmy, so he started for the main lobby. Tsukune and Inari followed him.

The scene in the main lobby was a colorful one. Youkai students in costumes talked in excited tones while trying to hide their nervousness. For some it was their first time at a human dominant gathering. Emmy, with her experience in the human world, was not slow to seek out her human boyfriend. Kota soon found himself surrounded by youkai as his girlfriend introduced, or reintroduced, him to the members of her club and their dates. Tsukune and Inari were likewise popular with the members of the Student Police and their companions for the evening. Hanna managed to say hello to Tsukune and Inari. Kokoa was polite, if a little abrupt, before going off in search of Moka. Human attendees to the masquerade started arriving in numbers before the youkai students could all make it to the ballroom.

After the bus had unleashed its flood of colorful students the other people dressed for the masquerade appeared in a steady flow. Some from rooms in the hotel, others arriving according to their individual means. Graduated students, human and youkai, and their companions and escorts. Rin arrived, dressed in a simple tuxedo with a black felt half-mask. He lingered in the lobby until Rina arrived dressed to match. She was also in a tux, except instead of trousers she had on black tights and matching bloomers. Her blouse was tight enough to exaggerate her bust line. Her cummerbund cinched her waist in like a corset. With her high-heeled black shoes and black cat-eyed mask, Rina looked like a showgirl.

Inari waited with Tsukune in the lobby while he talked with his friend. She tried to be discreet as she reached for his arm, and was surprised when Tsukune took her hand and held it. When he returned to the ballroom, Inari was happy to keep holding his hand and walk along with him. They exchanged smiles and casual words with the other costumed people as they went. Tsukune didn't let go of Inari's hand until Moka and the others returned, and even then it was so he could offer one hand to Moka and the other to Mizore.

Even though she was once more sharing Tsukune's company with the others, Inari didn't feel hurt by Tsukune taking his hand away. Instead she felt a warm glow inside. Tsukune had not pulled his hand away as soon as he saw Moka. He had not tried to act as if he had to hide that he was close to her. Inari had been allowed to hold his hand until he wanted to use it. She knew that she wasn't as close to her captain as the others in his little harem, but Inari was confident that he had accepted her among them.

XxXxXxX

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Aiko stood on the stage and spoke into a microphone, officially starting the evening. She was dressed in a short kimono with her hair up. Partially hidden in her hair was a pair of cat ears of the same color as her hair on the outside, with white fur on the inside. She wasn't wearing a mask, but her makeup was done to suggest more a more feline appearance for her face. "I would like to thank you all for attending our celebration. During our last year of high school, many of us were fortunate enough to experience new things, and to gain a broader understanding of the world we are going to be living in. As we get ready to start our college educations, or training for our chosen vocations, we will be accepting responsibility for our lives, and for helping to make our world a better place."

"It is the hope of myself and the others that helped to make tonight possible, including our parents," Aiko continued. "That all of us here tonight will have a memorable time. There will be a few key events later on, including a costume contest, but for now, everybody, please enjoy each others company as dinner is served."

As Aiko left the stage the band started to play some light music, and the caterers appeared pushing serving carts laden with food and drinks. She made her way to the main table where Rina and Iris, and their dates were sitting across from Tsukune and his companions.

"I like your costume," Ken said. "It is subtle, but has meaning behind it."

"Thank you," Aiko said. "I wanted to do something that showed that things are not always what they appear to be at first glance."

"I think it's perfect," Ruby approved.

"Thank you," Aiko gave a nod. "But there was one other reason I chose this look?"

"Why is that?" Yukari asked.

"I noticed that Tsukune did not have a nekochan girlfriend yet," Aiko said with a grin.


	226. Different Dances

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 226

"Hey old man. What are you doing here?" The Yakuza lieutenant, Ross, was holding a drink in his hand as he approached Lieutenant Tanaka Ito.

"What do you think?" Ito said, gesturing to the hotel bar with his own drink. "This is a meeting of the rich and the powerful, and the corrupt. There is no way I would willing be here if it wasn't for a good reason."

"Well you're drinking so I know you are not here for an official reason," Ross observed. "So you must be here for the same reason I am." He gave his friend a smirk. "You kid's over in the party room."

"Your son is here too?" Ito questioned.

"Yeah," Ross nodded. "One of these guys is investing with my boss and has a daughter from the same school yours graduated from."

"You really know how to complicate things," Ito observed with a small sigh. "I paid all that money for my daughter to go to a good school. It turns out I might as well let her attend a local school. I would have at least been better able to supervise her."

"Look on the bright side, Bro," Ross said in a fake cheerful tone. "If you are low on money, there are lots of people here right now that are willing to buy your soul." He gestured to the hotel bar and its patrons.

"I noticed," Ito said dryly. He lifted his glass and took a drink. "If I was on duty I could probably make the kind of arrest that would make me a police legend."

"With all the financial and political power in this room?" Ross asked.

"Why do you think I am being careful to be seen drinking," Ito said. "I want it very clear that I am not on duty in any way, and I would make a lousy witness, just in case my superiors found out about this."

"Smart plan," Ross nodded in approval. He took another sip of his own drink. "So... Do you think he is here too?"

"He who?" Ito questioned.

"You know who," Ross scolded. "Aono Tsukune."

"Oh I know he is," Ito grumbled. "My daughter is a part of the planning committee for their party. They made sure he was invited, and were excited that he was going to come tonight." He finished his drink and set the empty glass on the bar. "That is why I am drinking very slowly. Because when the trouble happens, I want to be there for my daughter."

"What makes you think there will be trouble?" Ross asked.

"Because trouble follows Aono Tsukune around like a puppy," Ito complained. "Remember that my daughter is dating someone from his school. It seems that at their last two dances, there was a fire at one and a stabbing at another."

"But that was..." Ross began.

"Excuse me gentlemen," A waitress interrupted. "But the gentleman would like to invite you to join him at his table." She gave a small gesture of direction.

Ross and Tanaka Ito both turned to look where the waitress had indicated. The gentleman was easy to pick out. Even sitting in a shadowed area of the hotel bar, the gentleman stood out. He was dressed in a dark silk suit with ruffles at his neck and wrists. His red eyes were intense and intimidating. There were already others seated at the same table, most of whom were in the process of giving up their seats.

The two men were from different sides of the law, but they were both men of rank. Their social awareness was a job skill. Both of the lieutenants recognized that the invitation would be a bad thing to refuse. Cloaking themselves in their professionalism as they approached the gentleman's table, they could feel many eyes watching them.

"Thank you for taking the time to speak with me," The gentleman said. "Have a seat."

It was more of a command than a request. Once they were seated, fresh drinks were placed in front of them. The air seemed to buzz with tension.

"I am Shuzen Issa," The gentleman introduced himself before leaning forward, focusing his attention and his presence upon the two men. "I want you to tell me all you know about this Aono Tsukune..."

XxXxX

The man from Fairy Tail was enjoying his evening. His minions were in place, with most unaware of the whole plan. With their minds focused on the money to be made by a successful operation, and the fear of what would happen to them if they failed, there was little chance of any of them radiating enough killing intent to warn the targets With his insurance in place, the human cattle would have no warning of what was about to happen. It was only a mater of time now, the man knew, before the rich and connected would be humbled. It was this confidence that let the man feel calm and relaxed as the time for action drew ever closer... Tick-tock...

XxxxxXxxxX

Dinner in the ballroom was served à la carte. As the waitstaff rolled the carts around the tables, the young men and women would select what they wanted. While everybody tried to be courteous, they were still young men and women with healthy appetites. Nobody went hungry, but the best dishes did go fast. Sashimi and cuts or rare steak went the fastest, but fresh fruit did not last much longer. There was no alcohol being served, but colas, tea, juice, and flavored waters were available in plenty.

The young men and women talked and ate and shared what common ground they could. All of them were, or had recently been students. It was easy for them to talk about teachers, complain about school work, and bemoan the lack of freedom that was imposed upon them by parents and learning institutions.

Tsukune tried to enjoy the meal and the evening. He knew that the ballroom and its collection of occupants was a potential disaster, and he did not want anything to go wrong if he could prevent it. About every twenty minutes he would excuse himself to the restroom, and on the way back he made it a point to find somebody to visit it with at one of the other tables. His friends remembered the way he had done something similar during the field trip that had started everything in the first place. After his third round to the restroom, half of the people at the main table were copying him. The seating arrangements had mixed the students from the different schools, but Tsukune and his friends encouraged everybody to mingle a little more.

Kota's friends from his school's Phenomena Research Club had also been invited to the masquerade. They were easy to find among the others, because only one of their group beside Kota had a date. The rest of the young men looked tense and a little out of place with so many good looking girls around. The fact that there were more young women in the ballroom than young men, and that it was a rather romantic setting, meant that Kota's friends were receiving a lot more attention than they were used to.

Kurumu tried to follow Tsukune's example once, but she had different results than the others. The Sweetheart Chef was too popular with the current crowd for Kurumu to not be recognized, even with a mask. Once she had shown that she was approachable, she was surrounded with admirers. The fact that so many of the young women actually wanted to talk to her to get her advice about cooking was flattering, more than she would have expected. Even though it was rewarding to know that her opinion as a cook was so well respected, Kurumu was still feeling a little overwhelmed. She had not expected so much attention.

"Excuse me," Tsukune's voice was firm but polite as he made his way to Kurumu through her fans. "Pardon me if you please."

"Tsukune," Kurumu perked up to see him coming her way. She reached out a hand towards him, and was happy to have him reach out and take it.

"Kurumu," Tsukune gave her a bright smile as he closed the distance between them. "I don't want to sound selfish, but can I pull you away from your friends for a little while?"

"Certainly you can," Kurumu replied as she stepped in close to him. "Was there some..."

Kurumu's words were cut off as Tsukune put his arms around her and planted a light kiss on her lips. It was a public display of affection that sent a thrill through her body.

"Awwwww..." A collective sigh rose up from many of the young women that had watched the whole thing.

"Am I still your sweetheart?" Tsukune teased in a gentle voice.

"Always," Kurumu said with a smile and a firm nod.

"Awwwww..."

"If you will excuse us," Tsukune said to the closest spectators. "They are starting to serve desert, and I would like to share it with my sweetheart."

"Awwwwww..." This time Kurumu's voice joined the others.

XxxxxXxXxxxxX

The man moved with a casual air through the hotel. His evening was going according to plan and he had no reason to think it would be anything other than a success. It was time, by his calculations, to move forward with the pivotal stage of the operation. Up until he made his move, the whole plan could be called off, and none of the pampered, spoiled, arrogant people that though they were so far above him would know what had almost happened. But the man was not interested in calling off his plan. Everything was going beautifully. In just a few minutes he was going to shatter the illusion of power and safety that the humans wanted so desperately to believe in. Before the night was over he would burn the true meaning of fear into the very fabric of civilization as the humans thought of it.

The man passed through a side door and gave a nod to one of his minions. He committed himself and all his resources to the plan. There was only one way to go, and that was forward. The man was ready to step into a future filled with pain and fear, where he would hold the true power in Japan.

XxxxxxxxxxX

"Ladies and gentlemen," Aiko was back on stage, microphone in hand as everybody was enjoying their deserts. "In a moment we will open up the dance floor. But before we do, I would like to thank you all again for coming. Tonight we are celebrating not just a graduation, but also the beginning of new lives as we work for a better future."

"At this time I would like to ask my friends from the main table to come out to the dance floor," Aiko said as she waved a beckoning hand. "I would like to spend a moment to give recognition to the people that made tonight possible."

Tsukune and the others moved out onto the dance floor, where they would be the most visible to everybody in the ballroom. Aiko gave them a few hand gestures for directions and they lined up in front of the stage.

"Here are the people that made tonight possible," Aiko said into her microphone. "These are not just the people that helped organize tonight, but helped make tonight possible by crossing barriers that many of us never even think about. Everybody, please give these people, our friends, a round of applause."

Right on cue, clapping and cheering rose up around the ballroom. It carried on for a few minutes. Tsukune and the others gave small waves in return. Kurumu gave a big wave and leaned into Tsukune for a cute pose.

"Thank you all once again," Aiko spoke up once more. "We are going to open the dance floor now. While we enjoy the music and each others company, I would like everybody to take a moment to visit the stage this evening." She paused to reach down behind the throne. She pulled out a fair sized box. "We will be having a vote tonight to decide who we will crown the king and queen of the twilight forest."

The lights over the dance floor and much of the ballroom dimmed. At the same time the decorative trees started to glow with hundreds of little lights in their branches. The band started playing a delicate melody. Tsukune watched the room change moods and then turned to Moka.

"Dame Moka," Tsukune offered her a small bow. "May I have this dance?"

"Yes," Moka answered with a smile. "It would be a pleasure."

XxX

It was a wonderful night. Everybody was taking turns on the dance floor. Tsukune was not the only one with a choice of partners. While Rina took the time to dance with the unattached young men when she could, Rin was free to dance with some of the single girls. During the faster songs, people danced in groups. Inari thought she was in heaven when she got to share a slow dance with Tsukune.

Time passed almost without notice. There were still treats to enjoy and dancing to be done. Couples talked and kissed under the decorative trees. A good time was being had by all. The waitstaff moved around the room unnoticed. People made their way to the stage to fill out cards to vote for the king and queen of the masquerade. Aiko joined in on the group dances, and even managed a slow dance with some of Kota's friends. Time passed and the evening approached midnight.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Aiko stepped up on the stage once more as the music faded. "We have the final count for the voting. "If we can clear a little space on the dance floor... Thank you. I will now re..."

"^(&%$&_*&^%^%($()&$$$$$$$$!"

Aiko's words were cut off by a burst of sonic garbage that made the sound system whine and the listeners flinch. The man running the sound system fell sideways from behind his equipment, his eyes empty and his face was bloodied from being slammed into his controls. A man in a black suit and a chilling smile came forward on the stage.

"Who..." Aiko was cut off by a back handed blow that sent her sprawling from the stage and onto the dance floor.

A startled gasp of shock sounded.

"Your time is at an end!" The man yelled out with a chilling smile on his face. "There is nowhere for you to run. Tonight your world comes to an end, and a new world will take it's place. Your dreams are over. Now is the time for Fairy Tail!"

All around the room waitstaff started to transform. The man on stage felt the rise in youki and laughed. He knew that some of the silly children would be pulling out cellphones to call for help. It was what he wanted them to do. They would call their parents or the police, but before help could arrive most of them would be dead, and the rest would be scared and bleeding, left maimed but alive to spread the story of the nightmare come alive. Behind him, the backdrop was pulled down and eight more powerful youkai appeared. With predatory grins, they started to advance on the frightened crowd. Negligently, the man picked up the fanciful throne built for two and flung it out over the dance floor.

Laughing with sadistic glee the man summoned up his youki, his horded and concealed power. He let it out as he transformed into a monster three meters tall. His skin was blood red and his hair became a wild mane of black that covered his head and shoulders. Six glowing eyes looked out above a wide mouth filled with fags. His laughter sounded over the screaming of his fancy dressed prey.

Xx

Tsukune saw the heavy piece of furniture sailing through the air. It wasn't coming directly at him, but towards his friends. In a rush of anger and fear, Tsukune moved, throwing up his right arm to block or deflect the missile. Everything happened then.

Tsukune was able to protect the women he loved. He was able to knock the throne to the ground. It struck the dance floor with a crash, splintering with enough noise to cover the soft metallic ring of falling bits of chain. Tsukune realized what had happened at once, and with that realization, he knew what he had to do.

"Protect our friends!" Tsukune shouted the order. "Get them to safety no mater what!" Tsukune turned to his friends. "Yukari, do what you can to keep everybody calm."

"Kurumu," Tsukune said, his voice becoming gentle, almost quiet, with pain and sadness in his eyes. "Protect Mizore. Ruby, Inari, get them out of here. Moka... I... I have to go."

Without waiting for an answer, Tsukune turned back towards the stage. His youki rushed to fill him. He tried to focus on what was important, on what he needed to do. On who he needed to protect. All around him youki was spiking, people were screaming. He would protect them, Tsukune swore to himself. If he never did another thing, he would protect them all.

"You!" Tsukune roared as he advanced upon the monster that had caused everything. "You!" Tsukune was focused on what he needed to do, resisting the urge to let the hate and anger he felt control him. The monster had become the embodiment of all the pain and suffering Fairy Tail had ever brought him. As much as Tsukune wanted to destroy the monster for what it represented, he had to focus on what was truly important. It did not mater that it would cost him everything, Tsukune would protect everyone. "You!" Tsukune roared one last time as he launched himself in his full youkai form at the monster on the stage.


	227. Breaking Point

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 227

Lieutenant Tanaka Ito had known he was out of his depth from the beginning. The gentleman facing him across the barroom table radiated confidence the same way an armed and crewed Self Defense Force tank did. Of the two, Ito would have preferred to face the tank. With no other real option, he had decided to be polite and accommodating.

"What would you like to know?" Lieutenant Tanaka had asked.

Ito and Ross had both been polite and honest with the man that had introduced himself as Shuzen Issa. They had explained who they were, and who they represented. After establishing that they were possibly, by nature of their obligations, limited in what they could say, they shared what they could about Aono Tsukune

Ito did not have much that he could share. In truth, he knew every little, and most of that could have been found by a competent private investigator. He was still trying to think of a way out of his current bind when his cellphone started to ring.

"I beg your pardon," The lieutenant said to the gentleman. "But that ring tone means the call is from my office."

"Go ahead," Shuzen Issa said with a small nod and a flick of his finger.

Tanaka Ito was careful to reach for his phone and pull it out slowly, so as not to alarm anybody. He knew that there had to be some bodyguard types watching him, and he really did not want a misunderstanding to bring his career, and his life, to a tragic end. He pressed a button and answered his phone.

"Lieuten..." Ito had stareded to say.

"Tanaka!" His captain's voice shouted out of the phone. "This is an emergency. Drop whatever you're doing."

"Sir," Tanaka replied. "I am at..."

"I know where you're at damn it," The captain snapped. "Your damn security checks that you wanted to do, well I should have let you do them. We just got word that something is going to happen. You are to be the one on the scene in command. Local police, private security, whatever you can find. Official notification is going out to the local police headquarters to get you everything we can."

"Sir, I don't..." Tanaka tried.

"Terrorist threat," The captain explained. "Too many damn rich daughters of rich families in one place. Your job is to secure the perimeter. Keep everybody out of the hotel. Move fast but quiet. Don't give away our advantaged. They don't know we know. You got that?"

"Yes sir," Tanaka Ito, lieutenant and father answered sharply. "I understand." He hung up the phone and turned his attention back to the gentleman across the table. "Sir, I am sorry, but this conversation has to be over now. I can't exp..."

"I heard enough," Shuzen Issa said. "Thank you for your time." He turned his attention to his attractive companion. "Mira, return to our rooms and tell the servants to pack..."

"Ross," Ito said as he stood up from the table. "If you have anybody in here that will listen to you, tell them it is time to leave, quietly."

"What is going on?" Ross asked as he stood up as well.

"Aono Tsukune is over in the ballroom right now," Ito explained. "Remember what he told us about that group that was after him? They are going to make a move here, tonight."

"When?" Ross asked.

"Now," Shuzen Issa said. He felt the ripple of dark energy. Fear was rising sharply in the air.

"Shit!" Ito exclaimed as he headed for the exit.

In moments, all around the bar, cellphones started to ring.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What did he mean by that?" Yukari asked as Tsukune turned away from his friends. "Where does he have to go? Moka?"

Moka did not answer right away. She was watching Tsukune, feeling his youki explode through him as his body changed. His hair turned the shade of tarnished silver and grew longer, down to his shoulderblades. His hands turned into vicious claws, and his wings erupted from his back between the sections of armor on his coat.

It was Mizore that gave Yukari her answer. The snow woman crouched down and picked something up off the floor. She stood and held it up so the others could see it. Gold glittered in the dim light. Dangling from Mizore's fingers was the holy lock and a section of its chain. The artifact that had helped keep Tsukune safe had been destroyed.

"Mizore," Moka said in a hard voice. "You have to get away."

"What?" Yukari demanded.

"Moka?" Kurumu questioned.

Moka turned to her friends. Her eyes were red and green and silver highlighted her hair. She gave them a look that pleading.

"Kurumu... Everybody," Moka said. "Keep Mizore safe, no mater what."

"What are you going to do?" Kurumu demanded.

"We are going to help Tsukune," Moka said. Her voice was deadly serious as she raised her hands to her neck. "Maybe we can save him, but if not, we can help him save everyone else." She started to unbuckle her choker that held the rosario seal.

Moka pulled off her limiter and let it fall to the dance floor. Her eyes were on the fight ahead of her, where Tsukune was already launching himself at his enemy. Her youki flooded through her in a nearly intoxicating rush. Moka did not waste any energy on posturing or bother yelling out in anger. Her attention was only for what lay ahead of her.

Xx

"Let's go," Mizore said as Moka moved away. She turned from the dance floor and scanned the room. "This way." She started moving towards the main exit.

"What are you doing?" Kurumu questioned.

"What about Moka and Tsukune?" Yukari demanded.

"Tsukune told us to keep Mizore safe," Ruby answered.

"Moka knows what she doing," Inari added, sounding more confident than she felt. "We need to protect Mizore."

"I will not just run away," Mizore said firmly. "The biggest problem is how to get everybody to safety. If we force a way out through the main exit, then others will be able to get away also."

"And if we are protecting you," Kurumu said with a feral smile. "We have a chance to do what Tsukune would, and protect everybody else too."

"Yes," Mizore nodded.

"Then let's do this," Kurumu said as her mask seemed to melt from her face. Her wings burst through the back of her costume and her armor formed heavy gauntlets that protected her from the middle of her upper arms down.

"Student Police!" Inari barked, shifting to her strongest fighting form. Her boots were torn, reducing them to grieves, but her skirt and armored jacket still fit her well enough, even if she popped a few seams. "Stand and defend! Protect the others! Protect the humans!"

"Stand tall!" Another voice called out. "Stand together!"

"Yukari," Ruby spoke up. "Come with me."

XxXxX

"You..." Tsukune's roar had sounded over the raising, frightened voices.

The man-turned-monster almost choked on his own laughter. Someone was approaching him. It was a young man that was radiating youki. The person was not running away, or acting frightened. The young man was approaching with his eyes showing intense focus.

"You..." The single word came again.

The general of Fairy Tail felt his gut clench. He realized that something was wrong. He realized that the situation was not perfectly under his control as he had thought. He realized that one young man filled with power could be a problem.

"No..." The man whispered as the truth struck home. It was impossible, but there was one person, one young man that could ruin everything. Aono Tsukune...

"You!" Tsukune roared and he bounded over Aiko where she was sprawled on the floor and rushed the monster in front of him.

"NO!" The man-turned-monster roared back.

Tsukune hit his target in a flying shoulder check. The Fairy Tail general was driven backwards and knocked off his feet. The sound system booth was destroyed by the force of his body smashing against it. With a wordless roar he regained his feet and threw himself at the youkai captain.

XxXxX

Aiko was stunned by the blow that had sent her sprawling. Her head ached and she felt dizzy. She was till trying to understand what had happened when she felt hands pulling her to her feet.

"Come on," Yukari urged. "We have to move."

"What?" Aiko blinked.

"We need to go," Yukari said again.

"We need your help," Ruby said. She held her wand in front of Aiko. "Use this like a microphone. We need you to tell your school mates to stand together."

"What is going on?" Aiko demanded.

"It's Fairy Tail," Ruby explained quickly. "Evil youkai terrorists. They tried to hurt your school mates at your festival. They have hurt a lot of innocent people. They hate humans. We can fight them, but we need the humans to stay out of the way if they can't help."

"Have them move into groups to help each other," Yukari prompted as she continued to lead Aiko from the dance floor.

Aiko managed to look around. Moka was fighting a half dozen monsters, her silver hair flying as she practically danced among her enemies. Tsukune was fighting a huge monster and a pair of lesser nightmares. All around her Aiko could hear yelling and screaming.

"Let me help," Aiko reached out and gripped Ruby's wand. Ruby held it steady and the crystal in it started to glow.

"Everybody..." Aiko began. Her voice boomed out, magically amplified. "Everybody listen to me. Get together with your friends. Use the tables to make shelter. Don't panic! You are not helpless. We are not alone!"

XxX

Mizore guided the main offensive towards the doors. It was clear that the Fairy Tail solders had been ordered to keep people from escaping, but that was exactly what she was going to keep them from doing. With Kurumu at her side, they were the Black and White Duet, and they were not going to let Fairy Tail win. Inari was there as well, ready to protect and support Mizore while rallying the Student Police and the other youkai students to fight.

Not all of Fairy Tail's members were high powered monsters. 'S' rank youkai were few and far between in normal circumstances. Even 'A' rank monsters were not all that common. 'B' and 'C' Rank youkai, when gathered together, when teamed up, however, they still became a dangerous power to reckon with.

Three young women, 'A' ranked youkai, advanced on the main doors of the ball room. The youkai there, all in bestial forms, moved to block the exit. The fight started out as four against three. The Fairy Tail soldiers were put down hard and fast.

XxxX

Moka was grace and power in motion. She was fighting against six opponents. While none of them were close to being her equal in power or ability, they had her out numbered. They were strong enough that they were giving her a hard fight. It was all she could do to stay calm and keep fighting. She wanted to be with Tsukune. She wanted to be fighting at his side, but first she needed to get past the soldiers that faced her.

The fight was slowing her down, keeping her away from Tsukune's side. The six enemies were trying to work together, combining their strength to match her. Her dress was already a mess, and her mask was gone, but she was already inflicting damage upon her opponents. They were slowing down as their bodies absorbed her kicks and strikes. It was only a mater of time before they started to fall.

XxxxXxxxX

The Fairy Tail leader was filled with rage. He could already tell that his perfect plan was crumbling. Aono Tsukune was challenging him head on. The first few blows they had traded had been frightening in the amount of power they had contained. The man could not believe the power Tsukune had. The younger man was a monster of a totally different order.

The two soldiers had tried to double team Tsukune. They had tried to take him from the sides while he was focused on their leader. It had almost worked, but not well enough.

Tsukune had traded a half dozen blows with the monstrous leader of Fairy Tail when the pair of lesser nightmares had tried to come at him. Tsukune had responded by taking a short hop back and to his right. He had caught the soldier on that side, digging his talons into his opponent's arm and shoulder, and threw him into his partner. As they went down in a tangle, Tsukune closed quickly with their leader again.

The leader made a wide swing at Tsukune's head. His giant fist had all the power of a cannon ball. Tsukune ducked under the blow and launched a kick that took his enemy in the gut, bending him over and knocking him on his ass.

Tsukune knew he only had a moment before the leader would be up again. He turned his attention quickly to the pair that were ready to face him again. He closed the distance with a Flash Step. His left hand stabbed out with stiffened fingers, hitting the first of the pair in the solar plexus. The attack struck deep. When Tsukune felt something firm against his fingers he grabbed it hard and twisted it with a jerk.

The crushed and ruined spine became an anchor that Tsukune used to pull himself forward. Using speed and leverage, he added power to the fist he launched into the face of the second soldier. With a wet crunch, the life of the thug was snuffed out.

"You!" The leader of Fairy Tail bellowed as he launched himself at Tsukune.

Tsukune managed to pull his gory hands free in time to face the true enemy. Their bodies collided and went down. Tsukune was driven to his back but was able to make it a tumble that let him break free and throw the larger man-turned-monster from him. They both regained their feet and closed in on each other again.

XxxxXxxxX

Moka had a vicious smile on her face. She knew for a fact that two of her opponents would never be getting up again. One had gaping hole where his throat used to be. The other one's head was twisted so far to his right that he was looking somewhere off to his left with glassy eyes. A third was holding on to his crotch as blood drained between his fingers. Moka suspected that he would be finished bleeding or even moving soon.

The three still standing were running out of fight. One was having a had time moving due to a crushed hip. Another had lost an eye. The one with a broken arm and ribs was bleeding where his bones were poking out. Moka did not want to suffer any more delays than she had to, so she took the fight to them.

She punished them with a series of rapid attacks. Using Shroud she closed in without them being able to put up a defense. A quick kick snapped a knee. A slicing swing of her hand opened another throat. A spinning kick crushed ribs, stabbing them into the victim's liver. Finally a snap-kick caught the last one on the chin, folding his head back, snapping his neck.

With her opponents down and out of the fight, Moka turned in time to see something shocking. Tsukune was still fighting the enemy leader, but that was not what caught Moka's attention. Crumpled on the floor, his body reverted back to human but still broken, his abdomen and back both torn open, was Aaron.

Moka approached the young man and crouched down. She could tell that he was suffering, and that he did not have long to live. He was clutching weakly at the whole in his body while laying on the floor. His back was bent at a weird angle and his breathing was labored.

"Moka?" Aaron said, looking up at her. His face had lost all color and his eyes didn't seem able to focus correctly.

"What are you doing here?" Moka demanded.

"Prove myself..." Aaron wheezed. "I'm better..."

"Better?" Moka questioned.

"Better for you," Aaron's face twisted into a pain filled smile. "Better than that... That Tsu... Tsukune."

"You are a fool," Moka shook her head.

"Then where is he?" Aaron demanded. "The strongest... We are all the strongest... Where is he?"

"You stupid fool," Moka stood up. "Who do you think it was that you were fighting?"

"What?" Aaron coughed. "Moka..." He tried to reach for her leg.

"You should have learned your place when you had the chance Aaron," Moka stepped out of his reach. "Tsukune is the one that has killed you, and my place is with him." She turned away from him, letting him die, alone in impotent rage.

XxxxxXxxxX

The leader of Fairy Tail knew he had failed. His plan was in ruins. His enemy refused to be beaten. It seemed like the more powerfully he attacked the stronger his opponent had become. It was all he could do to come close to matching Tsukune's speed, and the attacks he failed to block were costing him.

He thought he had an opening, a chance to win, when Tsukune slipped in the blood spilled out on the dance floor. The man-turned-monster raised his hands and brought them together, swinging them down in a pile-driver blow to crush his enemy.

Tsukune had spun out of the way, but not without making an attack of his own. His wings lashed out as he spun, slicing into the abdomen of his enemy. The Fairy Tail leader staggered when his blow failed to land as his own intestines spilled out of his gut.

The man-turned-monster hesitated then. He looked down to see his own insides spilled out at his feet. It was a fatal mistake. A flash of red and black and a burning sensation in his shoulders was followed by the sight of his arms falling to the floor. He felt a moment of pressure on the back of his head, and then a knee rushed in to fill his field of vision. Pain exploded in his face, for a brief instant, and then even that was gone.

XxxxXxxxX

All around the ballroom fighting was taking place. They thugs of Fairy Tail had expected soft prey. The plan had been to take a bunch of spoiled human unaware. That there would be youkai attending the masquerade had never even been considered. That those same youkai would be ready and able to put up a fight had been unthinkable.

The Student Police, current and graduated had been the first to stand up to protect the others. While the thugs had were closely matched in numbers to their unexpected opponents, they did not have the discipline. In the face of able resistance the members of Fairy Tail had hesitated. When the call to stand up and stand together had been shouted out above the frightened screaming of the humans, the Student Police had taken it up.

The Student Police were not alone in their fight. The youkai of the Drama Club, while not as disciplined when it came to fighting, were not exactly helpless. Ken was just one that was able to stand up against the thugs. Emmy was not going to let Kota come to harm ether.

Others were also able to stand up to the thugs. Kokoa, armed and armored, was a small juggernaut, leaving broken thugs in her wake. Nagi had been dancing with Kiyo, and had drawn his sword at the first sign of danger. The pearly white blade could be mistaken for plastic, but it was strong and sharp, a real weapon in his hands. Emmy had been surprised when Kota had pulled out a pair of short rods that had been concealed within his costume. Once he had them out he depressed a button on each one, making them give off a short, high pitched whine. When one of the thugs came within his reach he had struck out. The rod delivered an electrical shock strong enough to leave the thug twitching on the ground and a burnt smell in the air.

"Never piss off an engineer," Kota had said with a smirk.

Other humans showed that they were not entirely helpless ether. One of Kota's buddies had used his camera's flash to blind a thug, while another went for the old standby of breaking a chair over his head. Hana displayed a surprising skill with thrown objects, accurately sending dirty plates into the faces of her targets. Jessie had a pair of girls huddled against his back. For a costume he had borrowed from an old American sitcom. He had his hair slicked back, faded jeans, an old leather jacket, a white tee shirt and a black neck tie. When the fighting started he pulled off the leather jacket and wrapped it around his left arm to use as a shield. In his right hand he wielded his belt as a weighted whip. The buckle, traveling faster than the speed of sound, had already smashed in more than one face. After a quick reversal, he lashed out with precision to shatter the angry orb of a cyclops, blinding it.

"Aaaaaaa," Jessie said with a thumbs-up, mimicking the American character he had dressed up as.

Xx

The perfect plan to establish the power of Fairy Tail ended in ruin in just moments. By the time anybody had tried to make an escape, ten broken soldiers littered the ground around Inari and the Black and White Duet. The gathered fighting strength of Fairy Tail was only able to hurt a few victims before being beaten back and beaten down. Screams of fear had turned into angry shouts. A thug brought low by a swing of Kokoa's mace was quickly overwhelmed by gang of human young women who's romantic night had been ruined. They vented their frustrations with wicked, well placed kicks.

The decorations were trashed. Dresses were ruined. Young men and women, human and youkai, were bloodied. Some were scratched, cut, or suffering from broken bones. A deep roar of anger and pain crashed over the ballroom. The fighting was over. Fairy Tail of Japan, like so many of its members, was left broken... Crippled.


	228. Fighting Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 228

"You!..." Tsukune had felt the harshness of his own voice as he charged at the enemy before him. His entire body had felt like it was on fire as his power raged. He knew that his life was over now that the holy lock was gone, but he still had one duty to fulfill. He would protect. He would protect the women he loved. He would protect his unborn child. He would protect his friends. He would protect the innocent that had just wanted a safe night of fun. As his vision was lost in a haze of red, Tsukune knew he was going to do his duty. Destroy his enemy and protect... Protect...

Tsukune became lost in an eternal instant. His body burned and moved, living and dying as power surged though him. There was no room for conscious thought. One instant connected to the next and Tsukune just moved... He couldn't even begin to measure time. A dark fire filled him even as a bright light seemed to guide him.

Tsukune felt a sense of detachment. His body moved with speed and power, using the training he had received, while being driven by emotions. At the same time, his consciousness seemed to be drifting. A part of him was almost drunk with power as he tore in to an opponent. There was a rush of dark glee as his fist ended the life of another. The escaping life energy became a part of his own even as he moved to continue fighting.

The fight seemed to stretch on and on, but was over in an instant. Tsukune could sense it all. Anger, hate, pain... And then in a flash of dark energy, the fight was brought to an end. Tsukune could see the ruined mass in his bloody claws that had been his enemy's head. The energy of that tainted and wasted life was dark and vast, and Tsukune absorbed it in a way he could not understand. That power rushed through him, mixed with the thrill of victory. At the same time, some part of his mind recoiled at what he had done, at the life that he had taken, and the one he had lost.

Tsukune threw his head back and let out a roar. It was a scream of anger and hatred for what he had done. For what he had become, for the price he had been forced to pay in order to protect what was important. Everything seemed to go into that roar as Tsukune wished for an escape from his existence. The world faded into darkness as the breath left his lungs.

XxxxXxxxXxxxX

The fight was over. The minions of Fairy Tail were broken, bleeding, and some even dead. Some slipped away, out the back and side doors of the ballroom, hoping to escape. The young men and women stood, filled with adrenalin, with emotions running high. Jessie found himself suddenly smothered in attention from the two girls he had protected. Emmy, still in her youkai form, kissed Kota within an inch of his life. Kiyo, her kimono stained with food, blood, and other things had misplaced her hat and veil. With her expose skin glinting with scales, she kissed Nagi while he held her close with his free hand. His sword, drawn out of the desire to protect her,, now wet with blood, had done just that.

Some people were starting to cry with relief. Others were confused about what they should do next. Hana stood with her face and arms covered in gore. She was holding a pair of long horns in her hands, points down, having used them daggers while their sharp ridges had cut into her skin. She could not help but grin at the feeling of power that rushed though her. She was alive. The impossible had happened, and impossible things had attacked her, and she had done the impossible and survived.

"Yes!" Hana cheered, punching a fist up in the air, brandishing her bloody hand and weapon. "Yes! We did it!"

Hana started it off. Others picked up on it. Soon the ballroom was filled with cheering.

The room was a mess, and so were its occupants. The smell of blood was everywhere, but young men and women were cheering. Some were almost on the edge of dancing when a new presence arrived.

XxXxXxX

Lieutenant Tanaka Ito was the first one into the ballroom. He had decided that he was going to be a father first and had sent the hotel manager to meet up with the arriving police forces. He could justify his decision later as having wanted to assess the situation first hand, but didn't care about such things when he reached the open doors to the ballroom.

The police lieutenant was not alone, only at the front of the pack. Ross was among the worried parents that were eager to find their children, and protect them if necessary. With them came Shuzen Issa, who looked calm and confident while radiating a killing intent.

The pack of parents reached the ballroom and stopped short, taking in the scene. Ito moved forward cautiously, his police training guiding and supporting him, while wondering at the mess and the cheering young men and women. Ross, a hardened man of a violet lifestyle also ventured into the ballroom. Hearing the cheering, and Shuzen Issa's own aura of menace was enough to keep most of the other parents out.

Shuzen Issa walked into the room to survey the situation for himself. His presence, unrestrained by his own concern for his daughters, was strong enough to be felt by those around him. Those closest to the door, a double trio of your women, eyed him nervously. One was human, being assisted by two witches. Three youkai women looked like they were ready to defend themselves against the new arrivals if they had to.

"Father!" An excited shout cut though the air. Kokoa rushed forward, her face glowing. She released Ko and banished her armor as she threw herself at her father. She hugged him and smiled.

"Kokoa, my daughter," Shuzen Issa said with a warm voice. "What has happened here?"

"It was Fairy Tail, Father," Kokoa explained. " I don't know what they were trying to do, but we beat them." She gave a merry laugh. "We beat them good."

"I am proud of you," Issa said.

"Thank you, Father," Kokoa beamed.

Ross and Ito shared looks. Fairy Tail, they realized, was the name of the mystery organization they had been trying to track down for close to a year. Ross blinked and turned to the young women closest to them.

"I know you two," Ross said as he pointed to Mizore and Kurumu. "You were in the diner the day we met with your friend."

"What?" Ito asked.

"You should pay more attention to pretty girls my friend," Ross said. "These two were in the group that arrived in the diner just before Aono Tsukune did."

"Are you sure?" Ito questioned, looking at the pair carefully.

"Yes," Mizore answered. "And we came here with him tonight."

"So if you're thinking of causing Tsukune any trouble," Kurumu added.

"I wouldn't think of it," Tanaka Ito said quickly. "I just want to know what happened."

"I want to know where my other daughter is," Shuzen Issa spoke up, redirecting the conversation.

"We left her at the dance floor," Yukari said.

"She wanted to help Tsukune," Ruby added.

That was enough information. Shuzen Issa stared towards the middle of the room, the most likely place for the dance floor to be. Kokoa went with him, holding his and and smiling.

"You should leave," Lieutenant Tanaka said to the girls. "Before things get complicated."

"We will wait for Tsukune," Inari said firmly.

XxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Moka watched as Tsukune finished his fight with the enemy. She had wanted to help him, but never had the chance. He closed in with the leader of the attack and finished him off. As the dead enemy was left to fall to the floor, Moka felt a moment of relief. Tsukune had won. But then she remembered the holy lock. Tsukune had won the fight, but she might have already lost him forever.

Tsukune threw his head back and let out a roar that made Moka jump. The raw power in his voice was frightening. She tensed, not knowing what to expect. As his voice faded, Tsukune's head slumped forward. His shoulders drooped and his body language was that of someone lost in despair. Someone that had given up on everything. His youki was still alive within him, radiating in waves. She could see that even in his slumped posture, Tsukune was not relaxed at all. He carried a tension in his muscles as if they were pulling themselves apart.

Moka did not know what to do. If Tsukune was gone, if only the ghoul remained, then she needed to strike him down. Moka knew that Tsukune would not want to live as a mindless killing machine. But if there was a chance... Moka was frozen with indecision. Tsukune wasn't lashing out. It was as if he was still fighting for control of his power. All of her attention was on Tsukune, watching him as tears rolled down her face. She was still standing there, almost close enough to touch him, when her father found her.

"Moka," Shuzen Issa said in a low voice as he approached her. When she did not respond he moved closer. He saw the carnage that littered the dance floor. He recognized Aaron's lifeless face among the fallen, and another that might have been Malik, but there was not enough left of his face to be sure. What he did not recognize was the winged youkai that stood looking down at a ruined body. He reached out, intending to pull his daughter away from the unknown, and possibly dangerous stranger. "Moka..."

Tsukune's head came up and his body tensed. He could feel the powerful presence he recognized as the aura of an elite vampire, but it wasn't a presence he knew. Ready for a fight, he turned to face the newcomer.

"Tsukune..." Moka gasped.

Tsukune's hair was like tarnished silver. His eyes were red orbs surrounded by a mask of black vines. The expression on his face was equal parts pain and anger.

"Moka," Issa grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. He recognized the name and realized that the thing facing him could not be human. His daughter had admitted to feeding from her follower. The only conclusion was that the boy had become a ghoul, but unlike any he had ever heard of.

"No..." Moka tried to resist her father's pull.

Tsukune moved. Moka was in front of him. Somebody powerful was trying to take her away. He was not going to let that happen.

Shuzen Issa did not understand what happened at first. His head rang like a bell and the world spun. When his vision cleared he saw that he was twenty feet above the floor, thirty feet behind where he had been standing, and falling in an arc. He landed hard, smashing a table.

Moka was confused. Tsukune was suddenly beside her. She turned in time to see her father crash down into a table as Tsukune balanced himself to attack or defend.

"Oh..." Moka gasped.

"What did you do?" Kokoa demanded. She couldn't believe what had happened.

Shuzen Issa regained his feet and stalked towards Aono Tsukune. He had been caught off guard the first time, but he would not let that happen again. He gathered his youki and prepared to fight. A slow grin grew on his face as he anticipated what was to come.

Moka saw her father approaching, and felt his building power. She had just seen Tsukune kill a youki more than half again his own size. A cold fear gripped her heart. She couldn't let the coming fight happen.

"Tsukune," She reached out and grabbed his shoulder, moving to be in front of him and to make him look at her. "Please, don't do this."

"Stand aside," Issa commanded.

"No," Moka said without even looking at her father.

"Moka," Issa demanded. "Now!"

"No!" Moka answered watching Tsukune's face. She saw that he was focused on the threat her father was at the moment. "Tsukune, please."

"Do it," Kokoa encouraged her father.

"Please, Tsukune," Moka pleaded. "He's my father. He won't hurt you."

"I will kill him," Issa said as he reached for Moka's shoulder to move her out of the way.

"No," Tsukune snarled as he grabbed the older vampire's wrist.

"Tsukune?" Moka brightened, feeling a spark of renewed hope.

"Let go," Issa ordered.

Tsukune did let go, but not before pulling the elite vampire up and over Moka. He then threw a punch that launched Moka's father over the dance floor, the stage, and crashing through the backdrop to land among the trays and tables used by the caterers.

Issa recovered, but now he was angry. He rushed at Tsukune, too fast for the human eye to follow. But Tsukune wasn't human at that moment. He was something greater. With casual ease he turned sideways to his charging opponent and brought his clawed hand up, catching Shuzen Issa by the throat. The elder vampire was stopped short. His own momentum tried to carry him forward, but Tsukune had planed himself too well. Instead, Issa's own kinetic energy had been redirected upward.

Moka was stunned. Tsukune was holding her father clean off the floor by the throat. She could see her father bleeding from where Tsukune's claw-like nails had stabbed in to Issa's neck. Issa in turn had grabbed Tsukune's forearm with both hands and was trying to ether break Tsukune's hold, or break his arm.

There was a sickening crunch. Tsukune's arm suddenly bent in the wrong place and Issa dropped free. The elder vampire realized that Tsukune had both speed and power to spare, and there was no reason to hold anything back. He thrust forward a stiffened hand, aiming a killing blow at Tsukune's throat. Tsukune twisted to avoid the blow. At the same time he brought his uninjured arm up and delivered a palm trust to Issa's chest.

The fight was on. The two exchanged attacks with savage speed. Issa had superior experience and discipline. Tsukune had raw power. The dance floor was now a dueling ground. There was no yelling, or even talking. Both men were focused on the fight and were giving it their all.

Issa was determined to take down the ghoul, the thing, that had influenced his daughter, and was now foolish enough to challenge him. Tsukune only knew that his opponent had tried to take Moka away, and that could not be permitted. Pride and passion drove them.

Moka watched the fight, almost numb with terror. Two people she cared about were fighting with deadly force. But as she watched, she saw something that gave her a spark of hope. Moka could tell that her father was aiming every attack with killing intent. He wanted to kill Tsukune, and was trying to without any hesitation. Tsukune on the other hand was attacking with deadly force, but not with killing intent. Tsukune was using palm thrusts, punches, and kicks that were meant to force an opponent back. Tsukune was not trying to kill Moka's father, but to drive him off or beat him down.

As fierce as the fight was, it only lasted minutes. Issa timed his attack, leaving a false opening. When Tsukune threw a straight blow at the older man's chest, Issa knocked his arm down and wide. It was a move meant to leave Tsukune open to a finishing attack. Issa launched his final strike. Tsukune's previously injured arm, whole once more, parried the killing strike.

Before Issa could recover, Tsukune closed in. His elbow strike caught his opponent in the side of the head. Issa was spun about by the force of the blow and the world seemed to spin. He staggered sideways, trying to keep his balance while his legs felt weak. Tsukune saw his opening. He reached out and grabbed a handful. of the other man's hair.

Issa felt his head being pulled back and down. He was off balance and dazed, but knew he was in trouble. The only thing keeping him from falling was the grip on his hair that was bending him backwards. He didn't have the leverage to twist free. Trying to gain that precious leverage, he let himself drop to his knees on the bloodied dance floor, but Tsukune's grip move with him. He was caught and vulnerable.

"Nooo!" Kokoa rushed in with her giant mace.

Tsukune turned his head sharply, and with an angry glare, reached out and caught the young vampire by the wrist. His grip was so strong that Kokoa gave a cry of pain and dropped Ko.

"No..." Moka said in a harsh whisper. This wasn't her Tsukune. "No..." Her voice grew louder. This was something too powerful to be him "No!" The thing with Tsukune's face looked her way with a twisted, savage grin. "Tsukune!" Moka screamed. "No!"

Without really thinking, Moka lashed out at Tsukune. Her powerful kick connected, striking high on his chest, just low of where it could have crushed his throat. Moka felt and heard a crunch as Tsukune was knocked back, but not down. He was forced to let go of the two he was holding.

Issa, suddenly free, fell forward, ending up on his hands as knees. Kokoa fell back. She managed to snatch up Ko again, but was to shaken to try attacking again. Moka didn't pay attention to ether of them beyond seeing that they were alive. Her attention was on Tsukune.

Tsukune had been forced back by Moka's kick, but something else was happening to him now. He curled in on himself, as if Moka's kick had seriously hurt him. At the same time a new energy, green and bright, crackled and sparked all around him. It was making him stagger, his muscles spamming in ways that were painful to watch. His breathing was reduced to a ragged panting.


	229. Another Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 229

Tsukune slowly became aware of his own thoughts. He was someplace. He was alive, or at least he felt alive. He was someplace where there seemed to be light, but nothing to see. Or he was someplace completely dark. This reminded him of something, of some place and some one. A thread of memory tickled his mind. This grew into a thought of a woman.

The thought became something else again. Where Tsukune was, or was not, changed, or he did. Suddenly he was aware of more than just himself. In that place, Tsukune found himself in the middle of it. His awareness was focused in two directions, as if he was looking into light and darkness at the same time. In that light, he thought he saw someone he recognized.

"Mother?" Tsukune asked, or was it thought. Just being aware of her, whoever she was, filled Tsukune with feelings, both physical and emotional, both good and bad.

"You have done well my son," The woman said. "I am pleased to have chosen so well my champion."

"Thank you, Mother," Tsukune replied.

"I approve of him as well," Another presence spoke from out of the darkness.

Tsukune became aware of the second presence. With that awareness came a lazy sense of peace. That presence pushed away his pain and fear and all other feelings.

"Then we are in agreement," The woman said. "He shall keep what he as earned, and what was forced upon him."

"We are in agreement," The other voice said. "We will use him and take from him and demand more from him."

"I do not understand," Tsukune said.

_"You will serve,"_ Both voices said as one. _"You will be our agent, our hand, our tool. You will protect our children, even from themselves."_

Tsukune wanted to argue. He wanted to demand an answer he could understand. He tried to focus his attention on the two that were talking to him, but somehow there was just one presence. His heart burned with something, as did his mind, as if he was on the edge of understanding something impossibly large. The more he tried to understand, the more he hurt

But then something else intruded on his awareness. Tsukune felt another presence close to him, and then many. The non-place he was in was suddenly filled with countless sparks of life, some bright, some dim. Each one was unique, and some even called out to him.

One was larger than the rest. Its presence subdued the ones around it. It was right there in front of him, so bright and so dark at the same time. He tore his awareness from the voices that were ordering him, supporting him, demanding his attention; filling his mind with thoughts and compulsions. Tsukune embraced the pain that he felt in his heart and used it to help clear his thoughts. There was something left to do...

XxxxxXxxxxXxx

Moka watched as Tsukune's... attack subsided. The energy around him seemed to fade and his own youki started to settle, or at lest become more ordered and contained. Tsukune continued to breath in ragged pants, but even that slowed down and became more regular as he stood straight again. The red eyes and the black lines were still there, but the anger and hate were diminished. His face appeared pained, but disciplined towards a mask of calm.

"Moka?" Tsukune blinked, his voice holding a harsh edge.

"Tsukune?" Moka's voice quavered.

Tsukune looked at himself, then he looked back at Moka. He gave her a small nod and the smallest hint of a smile. It was enough.

"Tsukune..." Moka threw herself against Tsukune and hugged him.

Slowly, Tsukune folded his arms and wings around her. He held her gently as his mind cleared. His body was still filled with burning power. It was causing him pain, like a tooth ache in every bone and a cramp in every muscle. But pain was something only the living could feel. Pain was proof of life. He was alive and Moka was in his arms. Tsukune concentrated on such things, concentrated on his awareness of Kurumu, and on all the other things he could only see and hear and feel if he was alive.

"Moka," Tsukune said in a voice made harsh by the power he was holding within. "Are you alright?" He unfolded his wings and looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms.

"I am now," Moka looked up at him. Tears still fell from her green eyes while her smiling face was framed by silver hair.

Tsukune took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He reached for all the control he had ever learned and pushed his youki inward. With each calming breath, Tsukune looked around to try to understand what had happened.

Shuzen Issa watched in amazement as he climbed back to his feet. He watched the one who had beaten him. The young man that his daughter was holding on to was reigning in his power. The level of his power had been incredible to begin with. When Tsukune had grabbed his wrist it had almost felt like being struck by lightning. When he had held him by his hair, Issa had at first been angry, and then had felt the first stirrings of fear that he had not known for a very long time. What power he had radiated was only a part of what he held within. Now he was able to rationally control his own youki. As he reigned in his power, the young man became more human in appearance.

Tsukune was feeling a sense of control, even as he felt nervous. His power was still more than he wanted to face, and he was unsure of his own ability to stay focused. He turned his attention to the man in front of him.

"Sir," Tsukune said as calmly as he could. "It is an honor to meet you at last." He managed only a small bow with Moka holding on to him as she was. "I am Aono Tsukune. I am in love with your daughter. I know that I am not worthy of her, but please allow us to be together anyway."

"Tsukune..." Moka felt her heart tremble with happiness. She hadn't lost him. He had not lost his love for her.

"You struck me," Issa said in a firm, near angry tone. Issa was still angry. Angry at being opposed. Angry at being beaten. "You dared to lay a hand upon me."

"Yes sir, and I apologize," Tsukune nodded. "But I did not know who you were, and I thought you were trying to take Moka away from me."

"And I still may," Issa said.

"No you _will __**not**_," Tsukune growled. His voice grew louder as his his control slipped and his power started rising again. The message was clear.

"Tsukune..." Moka worried.

"Tsu-Ku-neee..." Kurumu cried out as she rushed up to him. She wrapped her arms around him as best she could. She was glad that we was alright.

Behind her, with a little more dignity but equal relief and worry, came Mizore. As soon as she touched him she understood the fight he was waging within. She knew what needed to be done.

"Moka, Kurumu," Mizore ignored the elder vampire that was glaring in confusion at the scene. "We need to help him." She opened herself up to his Warmth and started to draw it in.

"Yes," Was all that Moka said. She pulled herself a little closer and brought her mouth to the side of his neck She drank in the intoxicating mix of his power and blood.

Kurumu understood what was happening, but couldn't help. Her ability to take energy from a man was too specialized. She may not have been able to help him the same way the others did, but she could be there for him.

"Tsukune, we were so worried for you," Kurumu said. "We love you. Please, everything will be alright now. We will all be together and everything will work out." Kurumu used her Charm ability, not to arouse Tsukune, but to try to sooth him.

Moka's father watched the whole scene. He saw how the young man his daughter loved held her close as she drank from his neck, and could feel the raw power that she took with it. What the other two young women were doing was not missed ether. Issa could see the loyalty and affection they held for Tsukune, but it was Moka that the powerful young man held closest.

It gave Issa a lot to think about. The fight had not been a formal challenge, so he was not obligated to admit that Tsukune had won. If his own daughters had not interfered with the fight when Tsukune had held the advantage... It was a chilling thought.

"Awwwww," a voice drew Issa's attention away from where Moka and the others stood. He saw the pair of witches and their human companion, and the kitsune watching what was happening on the littered and bloodstained dance floor. It was the human that spoke. "It's just not fair."

"You desire him as well?" Issa questioned with a raised eyebrow. He was too politically savvy to not take any opportunity that came along to help understand a potential rival.

"Not like they do," Aiko said with a small sigh. "I just wish I could find somebody like him."

"Like Aono?" Issa questioned.

"I know it's silly," Aiko nodded. "But I would like a boyfriend that would be willing to take on the whole world for my sake."

"Hmmmm," Shuzen Issa mused.

He looked around and saw that the kitsune and the elder witch were leaning against each other a little as they watched the others on the dance floor. Another human approached, armed and bloodstained, but stopped beside Kokoa. The human fumbled for a moment to secure her trophy/weapons in her sash and then pulled out her cellphone. She started taking pictures of Tsukune and the others.

Moka's father was amazed that the humans were taking the scene of recent chaos and death so well. Scanning the room, seeking some distraction from his own defeat, taking in the destruction he started to sense what was happening. There was an energy in the air, a kind of barrier. Curious, Issa let his awareness open a little more and tried to study and track what he was feeling. He found what he was looking for on one of the bodies near by, and then on another.

Fairy Tail had tried to be careful in their planning and execution of their attack. Issa found suppression charms on the bodies. The little strips of paper written with arcane symbols and glyphs had probably been intended to help hide the youki, the dark and dangerous auras of the soldiers. The nature of the charms would have been amplified if any of dying had been thinking about wanting to escape or hide as their life ended. Unintentional but powerful blood magic.

Shuzen Issa looked around the ballroom and allowed himself a dark chuckle. In the end Fairy Tail was their own worst enemy. Their hunger for power had always exceeded their grasp, which was a sure formula for failure. They had been a pack of scavengers trying to be predators. Gathering them together was a recipe disaster. Doomed to self destruction from the beginning because, collectively, they did not have the foresight nor the wisdom to understand the value of being patient. The suppression charms had probably been the thing that had prevented the humans from stampeding in blind panic at the very beginning. Now that the danger was over, the death empowered charms were keeping the humans calm.

Shuzen Issa wordlessly handed one of the charms to the elder witch and saw that she recognized it for what it was. The witch took the charm and approached Aono Tsukune with it. Issa watched to see what the young man would do next.

XxxxxXxxxxX

Tanaka Ito waded through the strange crowd of young adults. Some were crying and holding on to each other for support. Some, mostly young men, were talking excitedly about what had just happened and what they had done. The behavior was not too strange to see. He had seen the same after some police operations or the occasional bad situation. Japanese were a disciplined people and not overly given to panicking. What the police lieutenant was having a hard time understanding were the strange creatures he kept seeing. Some were on the floor, broken and bleeding, or dead. Others were talking and walking and mingling with the other party goers.

"Father," Ito heard Iris call out. He turned and saw his daughter elevated above the crowd.

"Iris," He called back, relieved that his daughter was alright.

He moved towards her, expecting to find her standing on a table, or perched on one of the decorative trees. As he got closer his mind put what he was seeing together and he almost stopped breathing out of shock. He remembered when Iris was a little girl, his little girl, and he would hold her in the crook of his arm, carrying her with her head on level with his own. What he saw now was a strange reflection of the same scene. Iris was being held by a large... beast... the way her father once had. And just like those times years ago, she had her arms around the neck of the one holding her.

"Iris?" Tanaka asked with his voice little more than a strained wheeze.

"Father," Iris said. "It's alright. This is Ken." She gave her huge companion a nod and was lowered to the floor. "He protected me," Iris explained. "He is a really nice boy, Father. He really cares about me."

"Hello again Mr. Tanaka," Ken said in a low, rumbling voice as he offered a polite bow. "Please do not be alarmed by my appearance." He snatched a tablecloth from a near by broken table. As he proceeded to wrap it around himself like a toga he shifted into his smaller human form. "I am sure you have a lot of questions, but please believe me, I would never do anything to hurt Iris."

Stunned into silence, Tanaka Ito scrubbed at his face with one hand. He was aware that the few drinks he had enjoyed not long ago, and realized that they had been too few and too long ago. Finally he gave his head a shake to clear it and found his voice.

"Thank you for looking after my daughter, Ken," Ito said, falling back on courtesy to help him get his mind working right. He turned his attention to Iris. "And you knew...?"

"I didn't know when I first met Ken," Iris explained, standing close to her boyfriend and reaching for his hand. "I learned about it when I visited his school in the Fall."

"And you never..." Ito choked off his own words. He realized that he had too much to think about at the moment as it was. He turned his attention back to Ken. "You... You will be coming over for supper some time soon, and then you and I are going to have a very long talk."

"Yes sir," Ken said carefully.

"This is insane," Tanaka sighed. "Where's Aono? I know he is here somewhere."

"He is over there," Ken pointed towards the dance floor. "I can feel him. He doesn't seem to be angry anymore, but he is probably still..." His voice trailed of. It was clear from the pained look his girlfriend's father was giving him that he was saying too much. "He should be over by the dance floor."

"Thank you," Ito said. "You should probably try to get people to leave before this gets too much more complicated." He turned to find the dance floor and Aono Tsukune. He was hoping to find some answers.


	230. Time to Regroup

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 230

Tanaka met up with Ross at the edge of the dance floor. The other man gave the police lieutenant a look that spoke of frustration and confusion. It was a feeling they both shared.

"Find your daughter?" Ross asked.

"Yes, Thank you," Tanaka answered dryly. "Her boyfriend is looking after her. How is your son?"

"Heh," Ross smirked. "Jessie is loving life. Seems he impressed a couple of young ladies, and now they are all over him."

Tanaka just shook his head and sighed. He would never understand women of any age. For the moment however he put that aside. He had work to do... somehow.

"Did you find him?" Tanaka asked Ross.

"Aono?" Ross questioned. "Easy." He hitched a thumb towards the dance floor. "Just look for the biggest mess and the hottest girls."

"You know," Tanaka said as he looked where the other man gestured. "How accurate that sounds is something I find disturbing."

XxxXxxX

Shuzen Issa was a patient man. With his long life, he could afford to be. With the politics, plotting, and intrigue that was a part of his life, he had to be. He was exercising that patience as he watched how his daughter and the others acted in the wake of the attack. Moka was acting much as her mother had, so many years ago, with a sense of purpose and focused calm. It was strange watching the girl's hair ripple through shades of pink and silver as she tried to focus with all the energy she had pulled in from Tsukune. The way her eyes were changing between green and red as her expressions shifted was a little confusing, but didn't seem to indicate any problems yet.

The witches approached Tsukune once it looked like he was more settled. Tsukune talked with them briefly. He then laid a hand on the shoulder of each of them. The power that flowed out of him and into the witches left them looking momentarily drunk. Issa was impressed. The ability to share power at will was one that spoke of discipline. The fact he had so much to share, after all that had happened, ether spoke of incredible depth of power, or a suicidal carelessness.

The Kitsune spoke with the young man for a moment before hurrying off. She was back in her human form, but her damaged clothing was sufficient to cover her decently. It was then that Issa was distracted by his other daughter.

"Father," Kokoa said in a nervous voice as she approached her father. "I found this..."

Issa looked to see what Kokoa had to show him. He was surprised to see his youngest daughter holding Moka's rosario seal. Adding to that surprise was the fact that it was intact, indicating that Moka had intentionally removed it herself.

"Does this mean my real sister is permanently back now?" Kokoa asked.

"Perhaps," Issa said as he accepted the Rosario from her. He looked back to the dance floor. Now he had even more to think about.

XxxxXxxxX

"I think it is time you spoke with me," Lieutenant Tanaka said as he approached Tsukune with Ross following close behind.

"Lieutenant," Tsukune recognized the man. "I hope that your daughter is safe." His voice was polite, but tight, almost strained.

"She is," Tanaka said. "Her boyfriend looked after her."

"Yes," Tsukune gave a small nod. There was a touch of relief in his expression. "Ken should have proven more than able to protect her."

"You knew what he is then?" Tanaka asked, caught between his roles of father and police officer.

"Yes, well..." Tsukune shrugged. "I knew he was youkai. I did not know what kind until last fall."

"And these..." The lieutenant gestured to the bodies on the floor, some obviously not human.

"Members of Fairy Tail," Tsukune said. "All of them were youkai."

"Is Fairy Tail the name of the organization I have been investigating?" Lieutenant Tanaka asked. He was sure that it was, but he was testing Tsukune now.

"Yes," Tsukune gave a nod. "They are an international gang of youkai that want to enslave and kill humans."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Ross demanded.

"It would have caused more harm than good," Tsukune answered. "And that is even if you would have believed me."

"How can there be a... a..." Lieutenant Tanaka tried to ask a question he was having trouble believing.

"How can there be a whole criminal organization of monsters out of old stories?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes," Ito said with a sour twist to his mouth.

"Because most of those old stories are based on true events," The answer came from a young man dressed as a monk. "Isn't that it Tsukune?"

"Lieutenant Tanaka," Tsukune said. "This is Watanabe Kota." He made a gesture. "And these are some of my other friends.

Tanaka and Ross looked to see Tsukune's friends. Kota was the short one. One was tall and thin, dressed like a swordsman, and moved with the confidence that said it wasn't just a costume. A young man in a tuxedo was holding table leg on his shoulder, with the heavy end bloody and starting to splinter.

With the three young men were three young women. Tanaka recognized the one dressed like a showgirl as one of his daughter's friends. The other two, dressed in old fashion kimonos he did not know.

"Are they all..." Ross began.

"No," Tsukune cut him off. "My friends come from different backgrounds."

"I know it all sound very strange, Mr. Tanaka," Aiko said as she moved to stand with Rina. "I had trouble believing it at first too."

"Are you..." Ross blinked.

"I am human," Aiko said. "But not all of my friends are. I was fortunate enough to learn who else I am sharing my world with."

"That is something for another time," Lieutenant Tanaka said with a shake of his head and a wave of his hand. He turned his attention back to Tsukune, wanting to get back to what was important.

"Mr. Aono," Lieutenant Tanaka spoke in his official voice. "Please explain to me what is it that actually happened here."

"I once told you that the organization you were investigating, Fairy Tail, were terrorists," Tsukune explained. "That is what they are. They hate human and all that we represent. They want to work their way into positions of power so that they can have the money and connections to destroy the human world. Fear and terror and death give them opportunities to get stronger. Having everybody afraid and distrusting of each other make it that much easier for them to cause more problems, and to hurt everybody they hate that much more."

"At a guess," Tsukune gestured to the ballroom. "Tonight was going to be some kind of public attack. I don't know if they were going to try to demand a ransom, or if they just wanted enough blood and pain to make everybody afraid for their families. What I do know is that they attacked the masquerade tonight not expecting to run up against youkai that did not support them. Youkai that have been working hard to keep Fairy Tail from reaching its goals."

"They didn't expect a bunch of lowly human ready to fight back ether," Rin said with a smirk.

"They forgot why youkai started hiding from humans in the first place," Kota added.

"And why is that?" Ross asked.

"Because our greatest strength in in our minds," Kota answered. "Youkai can be stronger and faster than we are, but we are more dangerous. We adapt. We make tools, weapons that make up for our lack of physical ability."

"We learn better ways to fight," Nagi said as he caressed the handle of his sword absentmindedly. "Not just them, but each other as well."

"When those old stories were first recorded," Kota explained. "They were a history of real places and events. In most of those stories there was some kind of conflict between humans and youkai. But as we grew stronger, the stories became fewer."

"Because people stopped believing in monsters anymore," Ross said almost out of reflex.

"Because youkai got better about hiding from humans," Tsukune corrected. "Fairy Tail wants to change that by breaking human civilization, making it impossible for humans to stand up for themselves against them."

"But where did they all come from?" Lieutenant Tanaka asked. "How did all of these... these..."

"Youkai," Tsukune supplied.

"How did this many come to Japan to try something like this?" The lieutenant demanded.

"They were already here," Tsukune answered. "Or most of them anyway. Japan is full of youkai. Just look at our history. The first Emperor of Japan was said to be descended from Amaterasu Omikami."

"That is just a story," Ross complained.

"Is it?" Tsukune challenged. "Or was there some ancient and powerful youkai back then that helped him to power because she thought a bunch of warlords tearing up Japan was a bad thing?" He reached up to touch the magatama bead he wore around his neck. He felt a little disturbed when he didn't feel the hard lump under his shirt, but continued on anyway.

"Japan has had people living here, human and youkai for thousands of years, maybe tens of thousands. People, animals, even plants. All that life, all that feeling and loving and dying. Maybe it was the very land of Japan herself that chose the first emperor. I don't know," Tsukune gave a small shake of his head. "But youkai have always been here. Right now there are youkai all over Japan, living, working, raising families. They just want a normal life. Fairy Tail would ruin everything for everybody, all out of some greedy desire for power."

"Youkai," Ross shook his head in disbelief. "Monsters..." He turned to Tsukune's friends. "And what are you?"

"Engineering student," Koka said with a grin. He pulled out one of his taser batons and made it crackle with electricity.

"Business major," Nagi said with a bow of his head.

"I want to be a superhero," Rin said. "And get all the girls."

Rina gave him an elbow in the ribs.

"Him," Ross pointed to Rin and grinned. "I can understand."

"Master," Ruby said as she came up to him.

"We did it, Tsukune," Yukari said as she followed.

"Well done you two," Tsukune said.

"Captain," Inari was the next to return to his side. "Everybody is waiting for orders."

"Thank you Inari," Tsukune replied. "Kurumu," He called as he turned to where she waited near by. "Do you think you can help me?"

"Anything for you Tsukune," Kurumu smiled.

"Always," Mizore added.

"Aiko," Tsukune said as he turned to her. "If we can just keep everybody calm and work together a little we can manage this."

"Scary masks," Lieutenant Tanaka said slowly.

"What's that?" Ross questioned.

"Scary masks," Tanaka said, more firmly this time. "That will be the official story." He looked to Tsukune. "Terrorists in scary masks. Athletic and capable young men and women."

"Some off duty police," Tsukune said, catching on, as he pulled out his identification. "And some student volunteers."

"What are you talking about?" Rin asked.

"The cover story," Tsukune gave his friend a dark grin. "You are about to become a hero."

"I am?" Rin blinked.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

"Moka," Issa said as he approached his daughter. She was standing back, watching her young man talking with the others. Issa decided that it would be a good time to talk with her.

"Father," Moka said in a cautious tone.

"I am sorry your festivities did not go as planned," Issa offered.

"It is unfortunate," Moka nodded. "But these things have a way of happening."

"Moka," Issa said with some warmth in his voice. "I want you to know that I am proud of you. You are welcome to return home at any time."

"Thank you father," Moka gave him a tiny smile. "But we have made a new home."

"You and your... young man," Issa said.

"Not yet," Moka's smile grew. "But someday."

"Hmmm," Issa mused. "I am glad to hear that, I think. After things settle down, perhaps we can all sit down together. I think I would like to get to know your Aono Tsukune."

"That would be nice," Moka said.

"Before I go," Issa held out the rosario. "You should know, now that you have removed this, it will never work the same as before."

"Thank you, Father," Moka accepted the rosario from his hand. "But we will not be needing it to be the same as before." Her hair ripped to pink and her eyes red as she gave her father a bright smile. "We do not need to hide from our feelings anymore." She quickly gave her father a hug.

Xx

(A/N: Thank you for the reviews.. This will be the last update for the weekend. I apologize for the way this story has wandered around so much.


	231. Acting After Action

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 231

The scene on the late night news had viewers glued to their televisions. It was set in the lobby of a respected hotel and showed a large group of young men and women in fancy, but often damaged or even ruined outfits. Police and SDF personnel were assisting the party goers, offering refreshments, blankets, and wet towels. Couples were hugging each other for support. Some young women were holding on to each other, crying. The news cameras tried to find the most powerful images to show the viewers.

An officer in a suit, with his identification hanging around his neck, was in charge of the scene. He kept telling the reporters that were still arriving that he would make a statement soon. A young man using a damaged and stained table leg as a cane stood with a cute girl. He was looking a little shaken up, but was smiling. The girl beside him kept smiling at him. An SDF trooper was caught on camera getting an autograph from none other than the Sweetheart Chef, who was standing with a group of female friends. One couple, in the remains of matching costumes, had police identifications showing as they ushered party goers out of the ballroom, but refused to let anybody else in.

All over Japan people watched the news. Phone lines and cell towers were running hot as people called each other. Many of the young men and women were on their phones to talk with their families. Viewers called friends and families for support as they watched the drama on their screens. Aono Kasumi sat up with her husband watching the news with tears in her eyes. She had tried to call her son, but he was too busy to answer.

The reporters on the scene and the commentators back in the studios speculated about every detail. Some of the party goers were still wearing their masks. Others simply shielded their faces from the cameras when they could be bothered to make the effort. Blood stained clothing was seen everywhere. One girl, dressed the part, kept making action hero poses and smiling, in spite of being splattered drying blood. When the young police officer stepped away form the ballroom doors and over to where the Sweetheart Chef stood with friends, it was noticed.

"Looks like somebody else just has to get an autograph," A studio commentator quipped.

"Oh my," Said another when the up and coming idol hurried to embrace the young man. What was said between the two was unknown, but it was clear that he had asked something of her and she had agreed. When they shared a quick hug, camera flashes lit up the lobby like lightning.

"Could he be the Sweetheart Chef's mysterious sweetheart?" Someone asked into a microphone. "Or is she showing support to a hard working public servant?"

The cameras lingered on the young star as the young police officer returned to the ballroom doors. They didn't see the frown his partner gave him. The Sweetheart Chef pulled out a cellphone of her own to make a call.

Kasumi almost jumped out of her skin when the phone rang. Kyouko was supposed to be on her way over, and Kasumi had already talked to most of her friends and told them she was waiting to hear from Tsukune. It didn't really mater who was calling, she answered it so she could quickly clear the line for when Tsukune would be free.

"Moshi moshi..." Kasumi said quickly.

"Mrs. Aono," Kurumu said from the other end. "This is Kurumu." At the same time she gave a small wave to the camera. "Tsukune wanted me to call you and let you know that he is alright, and that we are all safe."

"Oh thank goodness," Kasumi almost cried. "Oh thank you for calling. I'm glad everybody is alright. What's going on? What's happened?"

"They are about to make an announcement," Kurumu answered. "I can't really talk right now."

"Kurumu?" Kasumi protested.

"Just a moment," Kurumu said. She passed the phone over to Moka.

"Mother," Moka said in a careful tone. "Please do not be worried."

"Oh Moka darling," Kasumi gushed. "Your dress is ruined. What on earth happened over there?"

"It is not at bad as it looks," Moka said. "We are all fine now."

"What aren't you telling me?" Kasumi demanded.

"Tsukune will explain everything to you," Moka said. "But I wanted to let you know that we are watching out for him."

"Oh Thank you," Kasumi was starting to cry with relief. On the television she could see the girls she cared so much for argue for a moment, ending with Kurumu taking the phone back.

"Mrs. Aono..." Kurumu began.

"Call me mother," Kasumi insisted.

"Mother," Kurumu started again. "We're all fine. We will be coming for a visit soon, but I have to make another call now."

"Oh my girls... Take care," Kasumi cried as she hung up the phone.

XxxX

The Image on the screens showed a closeup of the middle aged officer in charge of the scene. The caption along the bottom identified him as Lieutenant Tanaka of the Imperial Guard, of the National Police Agency. The reporters quieted as he raised his hands, waiting for him to give a statement.

"Thank you for waiting patiently for us to get the situation under control before making any statements," Lieutenant Tanaka said. "Let me assure you that the unfortunate event that has happened here tonight is under control and the investigation will be thorough."

"I will now explain what has happened here tonight," Lieutenant Tanaka continued. "This evening, a social even was being held by recent graduates from Masako Shoken Girls Academy, and their friends from other schools of similar prestige. You may recall that there had been reports of a disturbance at the academy's student festival just two months ago. That incident had been an attempted attack my an extremest group of racists. Unfortunately, those involved two months ago had been prepared to die when faced with their own arrest so no definite identification of their organization could be made."

"Tonight, members of that same extremest group once more tried to attack the daughters of some of Japan's successful and prominent families," Lieutenant Tanaka held the media's full attention. "The National Police was aware of the possibility of some kind of action ever since the previous attempt had failed. To this end, we had some younger police offers attending the gathering undercover, while myself and other resources were close at hand."

"Unfortunately, we had not anticipated the amount of effort the extremists were willing to commit to tonight's attack," Lieutenant Tanaka had to pause for a moment as excited chatter rose up. When it died down again, he continued. "We did not want to over react based on speculation that had very little to support it. It was decided to let the event be held with minimal precautions because over reacting, giving in to fear without substantial evidence, would be giving the racists exactly what they wanted. It would be letting them rule us through intimidation, and that we _will not_ _allow_."

The strength of that statement brought another excited wave of chatter. Reporters tried to ask questions, or talked into microphones, ether to comment or to answer questions from their studios. It took a little while for things to quiet down.

"I admit, in our desire to not give in to fear, that we were nearly undone," Lieutenant Tanaka continued. "The extremists presence was far larger than we could have anticipated. However, even though we were not prepared as well as we had hoped to be, these people, who were acting out of hate, failed to achieve their goals tonight."

"The defeat of evil men came at the hands of the very people they intended to make their victims," Lieutenant Tanaka gave the cameras a proud smile. "When they found themselves in danger, these young men and women, proud sons and daughters of Japan, did not panic. They did not give in to fear."

"On the contrary," The lieutenant paused briefly for effect. "These young men and women stood up to the ones that had wanted to hurt them, who had wanted to hurt Japan and makes us afraid."

"What happened here tonight," Lieutenant Tanaka said with a gesture to his right. "Is evil men were defeated by these brave young men and women. Wearing masks to try to frighten their victims, they tried to hurt innocent people. In response, young men and women removed their own masks of youth and playfulness to reveal strength, maturity, and courage. Our lead undercover officer attempted to apprehend the extremists' leader. His partner joined with others in protecting their fellows and friends."

The image shown on television screens varied. Some remained on the lieutenant. Others panned over to where several of the party goers stood together. Some zoomed out to take in both, or used a split screen for the same effect.

The group being shown had taken the time to be ready to be on camera. Tsukune and Inari had cleaned up, and pulled their masks on. Kurumu was leaning on Tsukune's arm, holding a frying pan she had borrowed from the hotel kitchen. Jessie, Rin, and Nagi stood together, looking serious, and even ready for another fight. Kota and Emmy were holding hands calmly. Hana, also wearing her mask, struck another hero pose and waved. The rest were gathered together behind the first row. Not everybody was ready to have their faces all over the media. Kokoa would have liked to stand out front, but her father had reminded her that too much recognition, for someone that was going to be around for a long time, could be a bad thing.

"Tonight," Lieutenant Tanaka resumed, after giving the cameras a chance to show the designated 'heroes' of the night. "Evil men tried to threaten the people of Japan. Tonight, the young people of Japan stopped them. We will not let those that hate us, who hate our culture and our way of life, have a hold over us. Japan is not a nation to give in to fear."

Lieutenant Tanaka ended his speech and moved back from the microphones and cameras. The long winded speech had been used as a distraction as well as to help satisfy the curiosity of the press. While the press had been focused on him, as he planted key words over and over again, police and SDF personnel had been doing a rush cleanup of the ball room. It would work up the press if they caught site of body bags being taken away, but it would have started a panic if they were given a chance to see some of the inhuman bodies.

The next part of the plan was going to be up to the designated 'heroes' of the night. They had been told what to say, and encouraged on how to say it. Aono himself had been the one to put the cover story together.

"I have been asked not to say anything because the investigation is still being done," Was the first thing everybody was to say. It was not important that they got the official answers right word for word, but that they all stuck to the same core script. "I just knew I had to stay calm and do what was right," was another scripted line. "I was really scared, but my friends were depending on me," was a line Tanaka liked. It let people know that it was alright to be scared in a dangerous situation, as long as they did not panic. Beyond the core script, everybody was encouraged to talk about their plans for the future. School, careers, marriage, or whatever else, they were to make it clear that the danger was over an that life would go on.

Lieutenant Tanaka was afraid that the cover story would fall apart in hours at most. Aono Tsukune was more confident that it would hold for a few days. If he was right, Ito reasoned, it would be possible to keep people from ever learning the whole truth. Government paid psychologists were going to be sworn to secrecy and sent on house calls for as long as it took to help some of these young men and women cope with what they had just been through.

Tanaka Ito knew he still had two major tasks ahead of him. The easier of the two was going to be getting the formal report together and turning it in, without his superiors decided that his brain had snapped and retire him. He looked forward to dealing with his work about as much as he would look forward to passing a kidney stone. On the other hand, waiting somewhere over the horizon, Ito knew that he would have to face the harder task. He was going to have to figure out how his family was going to deal Ken and Iris dating.

XxxxXxxxX

"I wish you would let me stay with you," Moka complained as she stood close with Tsukune.

"I know," Tsukune replied with his voice still tense. "But I have to stay to help out, and I don't know how long it will take."

"We almost lost you tonight," Moka said. "We are afraid that we still might."

"I understand," Tsukune said. "I don't understand everything that has happened to me, that is still happening to me, but unless I want to just give up and run away, I have to do this."

"We understand," Moka gave a heavy sigh. "I don't have to like it though." She had out the rosario back on, and it seemed to be limiting her youki, but she was still alternating between singular and plural pronouns as her two sides waxed and waned.

Tsukune had similar conversations with Mizore and Kurumu. None of them wanted to leave without him. He wished that he didn't have to stay, but duty demanded it of him. Of course Moka and the others were less than happy that Inari was going to get to stay with Tsukune, because she was a police officer also. They took a few moment with her to rind her to look after Tsukune, and to let them know if he had any problems at all.

XxxxxxXxxxxX

The work lasted hours. The investigation would go on for weeks or even months. The covers that the members of Fairy Tail had used would have to be back tracked. For that night however, it was all about asking questions over and over again. Was anything said that could be used to track down more of Fairy Tail? Were there any signs that investigators could watch for? The Self Defense Force packed it in first. They had been called out to supply extra manpower. With the action over they were free to stand down. The local police eventually finished up what they could do and were released as well. An unmarked care had tried to follow the Youkai Academy bus, but had returned in an hour to report failure. The officers received a lot of teasing because they had lost track of a whole bus, but Tsukune doubted it would hurt their careers.

"Alright," Lieutenant Tanaka said as the last of the police cars drove off. "Why don't we have a talk that is long over due?"

"Yeah," Ross made a reappearance. "You get to come with us, watch us drink, have a few drinks yourself if you want, but damn it, we want some answers."

"And you can't turn us down this time," Tanaka said with a smirk. "Because I got a good look at your identification _Captain._ So I can track you down any time I want."

"Captain?" Ross questioned.

"It's a small department," Tsukune defended. "I'm sure I would lose my rank if I ever transferred."

"No doubt," Tanaka said. "But you can worry about that later. Right now, I need a drink."

"Let's go to the club," Ross offered.

"Why not the bar here?" Ito questioned.

"Too much of a mess," Ross began. "We would have to pay for the drinks here, and you can't touch the girls."

"Two out of three," Tanaka gave a grunt. "Let's go."

"Captain?" Inari questioned.

"We'll go," Tsukune said. "I think we can trust them, and they've earned some real answers."

"Too right we have," Ross said. "Who's driving?"

XxxxxxxX

Tanaka ended up driving. He had asked an officer to take Iris home. Jessie had borrowed his father's car. Tsukukne and Inari had arrived with a group, who had already left with their ride.

The hour was late and the front bar was about to close up, but that didn't change anything. Ross had called ahead, so by the time they arrived the private club was open and ready. The four of them made their way into the back to the private lounge. The working girls of the private club were dressed in their underwear and see-through robes. At the sight of them Tsukune started laughing.

"Hey," Ross protested. "I didn't laugh at your girls."

"Sorry," Tsukune choked back his laughter. "Long night."

"Captain," Inari question. "Can I take your coat?" The working girls were already assisting the other two men, and she wasn't eager to let any of them close to Tsukune when she was there to look after him.

"Forget it," Tsukune shook his head and started pulling off his armored jacket. "We are off duty now."

"Really?" Inari perked up as she shook off her own jacket.

"Off duty," Tanaka said as he loosened his tie. "Off the clock, off the record, and off the radar."

"And off the water wagon," Ross said as he dropped into his favorite seat. "As soon as my favorite girlfriend brings me my drink."

In almost no time at all the petite black girl was handing him a full glass while sinking down into his lap. Tanaka settled down onto a couch with a sigh. The same tall, slender woman that usually served him was soon at his side.

Tsukune started for padded chair, but Inari had a different idea. She grabbed him and gave him a push towards a couch. She had her blouse half unbuttoned and was sitting beside him before he could question her intentions.

"What can I get for you?" Asked a pretty young woman with hair bleached to a light brown and in a short pixy cut.

"Two cokes," Tsukune ordered.

The first few minutes passed in relaxed silence. Drinks were savored and companionship was enjoyed. The girl with the pixy cut took up a place behind the bar. Ross snuggled with his girl a little, while Ito simple sipped at his drink and let his body unwind. Inari worked off her boots, pulled her feet up, and leaned against Tsukune. He held his glass of coke in one hand and draped the other arm over Inari's shoulders.

"So," Ross spoke up first. "Where do we begin?"

"Ask your questions," Tsukune replied. "I'll answer what I can. I don't know everything."

"Let me start with this," Tanaka said. "How long have you known about those youkai?"

"Three years," Tsukune answered. "Three years ago I met my first one."

"Where?" Ross asked.

"At school," Tsukune answered. "She was a vampire. Very pretty. The next one I... had a run-in with was an ogre. An that was my first school fight."

"How many kinds of youkai are there?" Tanaka wondered.

"I have no idea," Tsukune said. "There all kinds from legends, from all over the world. Then there are the cross breeds."

"Can they all pass for human?" Tanaka was hoping there would be some way to search them out.

"Not all of them can," Tsukune answered. "Those are the ones that hide out away from people. The ones that can hide their special abilities and natures, you would probably never know there were more than human if they didn't tell you."

"Can you tell?" Ross fired off the next question.

"Most of the time," Tsukune nodded. "If there are already a lot of youkai in the area, I would probably not notice one if he or she was trying to blend in."

"So if I were to take you with me..." Tanaka began.

"Wouldn't work," Tsukune interrupted. "Most youkai just want to be left alone to live a normal life. Pointing them out to you wouldn't help you, and could hurt them."

"How hard can it be to find them?" Ross complained. "I mean, how often are you going to actually run across one?"

"You would be surprised," Tsukune said. "After all, look how many there were tonight."

"Well there a lot less of them now," Ross chuckled. "What was the body count?"

"Forty," Tanaka answered. "But we think some might have gotten away."

"Forty," Ross repeated. "How often are you going to see that many youkai in one place?"

"Who do you think put up most of the fight tonight?" Inair retorted. "There were close to fifty youkai invited to the ball."

"No way," Ross shook his head. "I didn't see that many there, and I was looking for them."

"That's because they are good at hiding," Inari reminded him.

"Hell," Tanaka swore. "My daughter is dating one. Hell if I know what to do about it. If I try to forbid it, she's likely to find some way to talk her mother over to her side, and I'll be sleeping in my office until I give in."

"Just treat him like you would anybody else," Tsukune advised. "It's what Ken would want. Besides, I've learned that arguing with a woman who says she is in love never works."

"Is that why you are so popular with the ladies?" Ross asked.

"I have no idea," Tsukune answered.

"It's because he takes the time to get to know people," Inari said. "And treat them fairly."

"Ahhh," Ross commented.

"And when he has to, he can really kick ass," Inari added.

"I like Ken well enough," Ito said. "It's just that this is a lot to take in."

"Yes," Tsukune nodded.

"It would probably be easier if I could..." Ito shrugged. "I don't know..."

"Get to know him on neutral ground somewhere," Inair suggested.

"Maybe it's like anything else," Ross offered. "Just practice. Find some more of these youkai to talk to."

"It's not that easy," Tsukune said. "If they don't trust you, they are not going to tell you they are a youkai. And even then, you may have to offer them something."

"Like what?" Tanaka asked.

"Pretend you had a secret," Tsukune answered. "Something that could cause you a lot of trouble if it got out. What would somebody have to do before you would trust them with your secret? What would they have to offer you in exchange?"

"You have a point," Tanaka said.

"You might just have to be their friend," Tsukune continued. "And earn their trust that way. Some of the ones I've run into respect you if you can beat them in a fight."

"I don't think I want to try that rout," Tanaka shook his head.

"Try talking to the woman next to you," Tsukune offered.

"What?" The lieutenant blinked. He looked at the woman pouring his drinks and wondered why she suddenly looked nervous.

"If you've been coming here for a while," Tsukune explained. "Have you talked to her? Have you gotten to know her as a person?"

"I don't mind..." The woman said as she looked away shyly.

"I've been trying to get him to get to know her better since his first time here," Ross complained.

"Yes," Ito said with a frown. "But Aono is talking about something entirely different than your idea of getting to know someone."

"You're probably right," Ross said before draining his glass and holding it out for a refill. "But my way is more fun."

"Tsukune's way has more meaning to it," Inari said, rising up to her knees on the couch beside her captain. "Besides, would you use the same way to get to know a man?"

"Please..." Ross gave her a dirty look. "Tonight is strange enough as it is. Don't go making things weird."

"But once you do get to know the other person Tsukune's way," Inari said with a mischievous light in her eyes. "The other way might be good too." She moved then so that here knees were on ether side of Tsukune and she was on his lap.

"Inari..." Tsukune gave her a small frown.

"We're off duty," Inair smiled before she took a long drink from her glass.

Inari then bent mostly backwards in a display of agility to put her glass on the nearest table. The table was far enough away that she had to grab Tsukune's belt for support and leverage. When she was done, Inari pulled and straightened back up before settling into place. She was now chest to chest with him.

"You have a wild one there," Ross observed.

"You have no idea," Tsukune said with a sigh.

Tsukune wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her close. It was a strategic move to keep her from doing anything too playful. Inari leaned into Tsukune and made an effort to hold him as well, glad to be close to him.

"So you like the wild ones do you?" Ross' companion observed. She leaned in to give Ross a kiss and lightly scratched her fingernails down the side of her face.

"Careful now kittycat," Ross said. "We have company."

"We could leave," Tsukune offered.

"That might not be a bad idea," Tanaka nodded.

"Awwww," Ross complained. "You guys are no fun."

"I simply have a different idea of what should be considered fun," Tanaka said.

"You know what," Ross said haughty voice. "You two guys wouldn't know a good time if it bit you."

Tsukune couldn't help but laugh at that. Even Inari gave a chuckle. Tanaka gave them a questioning look.

"What?" Ross demanded.

"Getting bit doesn't always mean it's a good time," Tsukune answered.

"What would a kid like you know?" Ross huffed.

"When was the last time you were bitten?" Tsukune countered.

"I..." Ross fumbled.

"He has you there, Ross," Ito grinned.

"Speaking of getting bit," Tsukune said. "I really should get going." He concentrated for a moment and sent a summoning thought to Hiru.

"You know, Tsukune." Inari said in a sweet voice. "If want, I could bite you."

"No..." Tsukune said slowly. "I think I should save that for Moka."

"Well if you're serious about leaving," Tanaka's voice edged towards being serious again. "You still need to tell me more about youkai."

"There isn't much to tell you," Tsukune replied. "There are so many different kinds, and they are all over the place. Just like anybody else, they can be a lot alike and still be very different."

"But where could I find one?" Tanaka said. "You make it sound like I'm surrounded by them all the time, but that can't be true."

"Why not?" Tsukune asked. "I found one going to your daughter's school..."

"What?" Tanaka exclaimed, sitting up straight with his eyes going wide.

"They really are all around us,every day," Tsukune said. "You could be working or hanging out with them and never know it."

"Prove it," Ross challenged.

"How?" Tsukune asked.

"Point one out to us," Ross said. "And not one you already know or anything like that."

"Why should he?" Inari asked.

"An order from his superior," Ross answered. "You tell him Ito."

"We are off duty and off the record," Tsukune shook his head. "You want me to expose a youkai that isn't hurting anybody. That could hurt them. You want to know so bad, make an offer. What would you be willing to give a youkai to make it worth them to risk themselves to let you know that they are anything other than they appear to be?"

The two men quieted down to consider the question. Tanaka leaned back into his seat. The woman serving him gave Tsukune a speculative look.

"I probably shouldn't say this, Mr. Aono," The woman said. "I never went to high school my self, but my sister just graduated from your school."

"Oh?" Tsukune asked carefully.

"Yes," She went on. "You may know her. Her name is Himi Kiyo. Mother wrote to tell me she has a boyfriend now."

"Yes," Tsukune said. "They were both at the masquerade tonight." He gave her a friendly smile. "But they are both fine. And you can call me Tsukune."

"My name is Onna," She gave him a small bow of her head.

Tanaka watched the two talk. He had a frown on his face that grew deeper as he listened.

"So when I was in here talking about him all those times," Tanaka grumbled. "You could have told me where to find him?"

"No," Onna said. "I've never been to the school. But I did suggest that write him a letter."

"And I am glad you did," Tanaka nodded. "But still..."

"Onna," Tsukune spoke up. "Pretend this conversation was about you, or someone you knew. What would ether of these two have to give you, or your friend, in order to get you to risk exposing the big secret of being a youkai?"

"Money," Ross said.

"Besides that," Tsukune rejected without looking in the other man's direction.

"A lot of money?" Ross tried again.

"Maybe for that," Onna said. "If life was hard enough I might take the money and plan to run away with it once the secret was out."

"What if you were offered a job?" Ross asked.

"I already have one," Onna replied.

"How about a respectable job?" Tanaka countered.

"I think that any youkai you wanted to talk with," Tsukune said. "Would want to know that they would be safe. If they already have a job and a life, even if it isn't the best, why should they risk it?"

"Security," Inari spoke up. "Is somebody going to support them and look after them?"

"You mean like a mistress?" Ross asked.

"Why not?" His companion challenged. "If you have a family, you are not likely to want anybody to know you have a mistress, especially one that isn't human."

"There are a lot of stories like that," Tsukune pointed out. "As long as the men kept it a secret, they were very happy."

"I guess that makes sense," Ross nodded. "But what happens if he slips up?"

"Depends on the story," Onna answered. "The youkai usually runs away. If she has had children with her lover she usually takes them with her."

"But sometimes she kills the man for breaking his promise not to tell anybody," Inari added.

"And you don't have to really have that kind of relationship ether," Tsukune said. "Lieutenant, what would happen if you hired a woman to be your maid. You are going to trust her with being in your home, being around your family. If it got out that she was more than human, you would be embarrassed, or worse, but at the same time, you are giving the youkai security, and even, if that is what they want, a respectable job."

"But what would I get out of it?" Ross said. "Besides a mistress."

"You would get a youkai that you can trust, I would hope," Tsukune answered. "Who could help you understand youkai and the part of the world that they make up." Tsukune saw that Onna and Ross' companion were both nodding along with what he was saying. He turned his attention to the small black woman. "I'm sorry. What is your name?"

"Jenna," She answered. "Jenna Marricoso."

"Nice to meet you Jenna," Tsukune said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Tsukune sir," Jenna replied.

"Well there you go," Tsukune turned to Tanaka. "Now you know what it would take to get to know a youkai. If you really want to know one, you are going to have to offer them something that will make them trust you."

"How would I justify a maid to my wife?" Tanaka shook his head.

"Tell her the truth," Inari suggested. "You will get more respect from her and the youkai."

"I would rather keep her as a mistress," Ross said. "Even if I tried telling my wife the truth, she'd never let another woman in the house."

"It is something to think about," Tanaka said.

"You think about it," Tsukune said. "Let me know what you decide, and maybe I can help you. However, for now, Inair and I will be going."

"We will?" Inari asked.

"You will?" Ross questioned.

"Yes," Tsukune said. "I need to check up on my friends and take care of some things."

Inari tried not to pout as she climbed from Tsukune's lap. He stood up once he was free to do so. She stomped her feet into her boots while Tsukune did a stretch. Everybody exchanged polite parting words while Tsukune and Inari put their jackets on. Ross asked Tsukune one last question before he left.

"Hey," Ross spoke up at the last moment. "How would you compare kissing a youkai girl to kissing a human girl?"

Tsukune paused and thought about that for a moment. He looked at Inari and saw she had questions in her eyes. Finally Tsukune just shrugged.

"I really cannot say," Tsukune answered. He took Inari's hand and headed for the door. "I've never kissed a human girl."


	232. Asking to Watch

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 232

The tension in the air in Tsukune's apartment was almost thick enough to see. Moka and the others had returned from the masquerade feeling on edge. A small part of their stress came from another romantic night spoiled. Their costumes were ruined. But what was really bothering the young youkai women was he fact that Tsukune was not with them.

At first it was something they could distract themselves from, at least a little. Once they were back they finally had a chance to clean up. Mizore went with Moka, while Kurumu and Yukari remained in Tsukune's apartment. Mizore of course was uncomfortable with hot water, and Moka needed her herbal treated water. Kurumu, Yukari, and Ruby indulged in the guilty sin of using Tsukune's bathroom to wash up. With piping hot water they helped each other get cleaned up, and then shared a soak in his large and comfortable bathtub.

Once clean and freshly dressed the group came back together. Moka had chosen a set of loose pajamas. Yukari was in a long nightgown that was thin enough to be suggestive and almost revealing. Mizore was in one of her short yukatas. Kurumu was in a little babydoll teddy and a pair of light shorts that clung to her hips. Ruby completed the pajama party, wearing a tee shirt style nightgown that hung to her knees.

The Me sisters served a later supper. They were the only women present that were not emotionally invested in Tsukune, but their fate was still tied to his. Because Mizore was carrying Tsukune child, she was the one the sisters were most concerned with. They made sure that the snow woman received the best parts of the meal while otherwise appearing to simply serve all the woman equally.

Polite, if a little strained, conversation was kept up through the meal. Eventually the meal was over and the distractions were running out. Conversation dried up, and everybody started to feel the tension.

"I had hoped that all of this would be over," Kurumu complained. "We graduated. We get to have real lives of our own. We shouldn't have to be afraid of losing Tsukune like this any more."

"We just have to be patient," Moka said, making an effort to remain outwardly calm.

"How can we patient?" Kurumu demanded. "How can your even sit still?"

"What would you have us do?" Moka glared at her friend with eyes fading from green to red.

"We could go look for him," Kurumu suggested.

"Tsukune would want us to wait here and trust him," Mizore said smoothly.

"And that is what we will do," Moka declared.

And so they waited...

XxxxXxxxX

Inari followed Tsukune back out to the street. As soon as she was outside she spotted Hiru. She thought about summoning her own familiar then, but that would mean waiting for her. On the other hand, if she rode with Tsukune she would be able to hold him. The armor on their jackets might make it a little uncomfortable, but she could live with it.

Of course nether of them had anticipated riding a motorcycle in the early morning hours, so they didn't have any helmets. If some local police decided to pull them over they could just show their identification, so it wouldn't be a problem in that regard. The lack of helmets simply meant that they were going to have to keep the speed down for safety. Going slower meant staying off the major highways, taking streets with stoplights and train crossings. The longer ride home was something Inari approved of.

"Tsukune," Inari asked while they were waiting for another light to change. "Do you think we could stop somewhere? Just for a little while?"

"Do you need a rest?" Tsukune asked. "I think we can find an open diner or coffee shop."

"I was actually thinking of something else," Inari said. She pointed down the cross street where a pink and black signboard was visible with a flickering neon glow.

"I don't think so," Tsukune turned to give her a flat look

"How about as a favor?" Inari asked with a hopeful smile.

"No," Tsukune said.

"Awwwww," Inari pouted.

The light turned and the resumed their ride. It was Inari's favorite fantasy that after an intense night on duty that they would unwind as lovers. She felt that the night should count as intense enough to satisfy the conditions of her pet daydream. She just had to find a way for the second part to happen. The simplest way, and probably the only way, was to make Tsukune want to give in to his desires by arousing him. Unfortunately, there was little she could do while riding behind him. The collar of his jacket was too high for her to nibble at his neck or ear when they were stopped. Inari didn't think her hands feeling his hard chest and abdomen would do anything for Tsukune, but she was enjoying the feel of his muscles under her hands. Rubbing her hands up his thighs might work, but would be dangerous to do if they were in motion.

Inari tried the more blatant approach of hands moving to his lap two lights further on. Her efforts were rewarded with Tsukune turning his head to give her a dirty look. But he didn't actually say anything, so she tried again at the next light. She got more of a response the second time. While they were stopped, Tsukune took one hand and stroked her thigh up to her hip. Inari was just starting to smile at her success when Tsukune's hand suddenly lifted off of her, only to return in less than a second to deliver a stinking smack to her hip.

"He-yow!" Inari complained.

"Behave," Tsukune growled.

"Yes sir," Inari pouted.

XxX

Inari was still pouting when home came in site. Arriving home, she knew, meant that her alone time with Tsukune was coming to an and for the night. She tried not to sigh. Inari knew her fantasy was impractical from the beginning, but that didn't mean she was willing to give up on it. As it was, once they had pulled into the parking garage, Inari hesitated in letting go of Tsukune.

"Inari..." Tsukune spoke up. Hiru had come to a stop, but his lieutenant had not moved to dismount. "We're home."

"I know," Inari replied.

"You can let go now," Tsukune said.

"I don't want to," Inari pouted.

"Fine," Tsukune said with a sigh. He grabbed her thighs in his hands. "Hold on tight."

"Whaaa..." Inari was surprised by what Tsukune did next.

Tsukune sent Hiru a mental command. The familiar shifted its shape and flowed out from under it's riders. At the same time, Tsukune leaned forward and put his legs down. He then had Inari on his back as he started walking towards the elevator.

"Tsukune," Inari questioned in surprise. She mover her arms from around his waist to hold on to his broad shoulders "What are you doing."

"I want to go up to my apartment and take a bath," Tsukune grumbled, standing a little straighter. "I don't want to wait down here for you to get tired of holding on to me."

"I'm sorry," Inair said.

"Forget it," Tsukune gave a small shake of his head.

He let go of her with one hand so he could press the elevator call button. Inari lowered her free leg and loosened her hold on his shoulders. Feeling her move, Tsukune bent his knees as he let go with his other hand, letting her stand on her own. Even though she was standing on her own two feet, Inari was reluctant to let go of Tsukune completely.

"I know you have to be tired of hearing this," Inari said. "But I love you, and it just feels good to be close to you."

"I don't get tired of hearing that actually," Tsukune said. He reached up to his shoulder and took her hand. He held it as he turned so she would be in front of him. "And I know you would like to have the time to spend with me alone. But tonight is not a good night for any of that." He held up his bare wrist. "I don't know what's been happening to me. My body feels awake, energetic, like I could start running and go on forever. At the same time, I am having trouble focusing." He looked down at is own arm, blinking as if he was surprised by what he saw. "And we are both stained with blood. I know that I need a bath badly. I don't know how you could stand to hold on to me, considering how bad I must smell right now."

"You smell kind of good right now, actually," Inari said with a blush. "It's hard to describe..."

Ding The elevator opened for them. Tsukune stepped into the waiting elevator. Inari wanted to grumble at the distraction, but followed silently.

"You did a good job tonight," Tsukune changed the subject as the elevator door closed. "You helped protect Mizore..."

"Not that she needed it," Inari muttered.

"And you helped protect everybody else," Tsukune continued. "Officially, you did did your duty as a police officer, and as your captain, I am proud of you. Next time I am on duty, I'll do the whole official letter for your record."

"Thank you," Inari nodded as the doors opened on the third floor hallway.

"Now, badges off," Tsukune said as they stepped out of the elevator. "I am proud of you as _my_ lieutenant. You served me well tonight, and you have earned some special recognition. I really don't have any way to reward you right now, so how about..." He paused and thought for a moment. "I'll owe you a kiss and twenty favor points," Tsukune said with a small smile.

"Deal," Inari agreed quickly.

"Let's get cleaned up and get something to eat," Tsukune turned towards his apartment.

"Quick question," Inari said as she followed him. "How many favor points do I need to collect before..."

"A thousand," Tsukune cut her off.

"What?" Inari protested.

"Five hundred?" Tsukune offered.

"Tsukuneeee.." Inari moaned.

"A hundred?" Tsukune said in a light tone.

"Awwww," Inari responded. "How about fifty?"

"Fifty?" Tsukune gave her a look. "Well I guess we wont have a lot of nights like this... Alright," He gave her a nod. "Fifty points for a night together."

"Yes!" Inari cheered. "Twenty five points to go."

Before Tsukune could say anything else, the door to his apartment opened. Ruby stepped out into the hallway with a look of relief on her face. She offered Tsukune a smile and a bow.

"Welcome home, Master," Ruby said in a soft voice. "The others have been waiting for you. I have a bath and fresh clothes ready, and a meal prepared."

"Thank you, Ruby," Tsukune said as he started forward. "If you will have the Me sisters see to Inari's needs, I would like you to wash my back."

"Yes Master," Ruby happily agreed.

Xx

Taking his cue from Ruby's behavior, Tsukune tried to be quiet as he entered his apartment, with Inari following his example. In Tukune's living room, where the lights had been turned down, four young women were sleeping where they had been waiting for his return. Moka was sitting by herself in one of the comfortable chairs. The Black and White Duet of Mizore and Kurumu were leaning against each other on one end of the couch, while Yukari was curled up on the other end.

Moka woke up first. Her subconscious awareness, always alert to possible threats, felt Tsukune's presence, and his simmering youki. Her red eyes fluttered open and started scanning the room even before they had focused properly. She quickly zeroed in on the presence that she had felt and saw Tsukune watching her with a small smile on his face.

"Tsukune..." Moka said as she sat up.

That was enough to set off the chair reaction. It was impossible to tell if Mizore or Kurumu moved first, but soon they were both awake and getting to their feet. Moka was ahead of them, hurrying to embrace Tsukune.

"Ooofff.." Tsukune received Moka's hug, catching her body weight that she had launched at him in her excitement and relief.

"Tsukune..." Kurumu and Mizore called out together as they moved to embrace him as well, which woke up Yukari.

Tsukune endured the group hug for a moment, feeling happy to know that the women he loved were all safe. Their attentions felt good, regardless of the time, or how his body and mind were holding up at the moment. But as good as it felt to be loved, his body was still demanding attention.

"I love you all," Tsukune said. "But I would really like to get cleaned up."

Of course that started one of the kinds of arguments that had been so common back at school. Everybody volunteered to help, and then demanding to be the one to help. Logic was less important than emotion, but was offered up anyway. As the pushing and shoving started Tsukune decided he could ether take charge or run away.

"I already told Ruby to help me wash," Tsukune announced in a firm voice.

His girlfriends settled down, unifying in their frustration and giving Ruby jealous looks. Ruby just smiled sweetly back at them.

"However," Tsukune went on. "I would like some help with another matter." He held up his bare wrist. "I don't know exactly what has happened to me, but I do feel different in some way."

"Are you alright?" Moka asked.

"What can we do?" Kurumu questioned.

All of them were giving him worried looks.

"Moka, Kurumu," Tsukune said as he lowered his arm. "You two know the most about my changes in the past. Mizore, I believe you are the most sensitive to any changes in my power... my Warmth..."

"Yes," Mizore nodded.

"So while Ruby is helping me," Tsukune said with a rising sense of awkwardness. "If you three could... observe me for anything... It may help."

"I'll watch you too," Yukari volunteered.

"Ahh..." Tsukune began.

"No," The others finished for him.

"Awwww," Yukari pouted.

"If you want to help," Tsukune said as he dipped a hand into his pocket. "Then you might be able to find something out for me." He pulled out a section of the chain that had been attached to the holy lock. It was only a half-dozen links, and they were all crackd. He held it out to Yukari. "Perhaps you can study this and see if there is some way to restore it. Just in case."

"Alright," Ysukari said with a nod. She reached out and accepted the piece of chain. It wouldn't be as much fun as studying Tsukune in the bath, but she was glad that he was asking something of her.


	233. Different Decoration

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 233

Tsukune suspected he would have felt more self conscious if he had not been so mentally worn out. His shirts were damp with sweat and stiff from blood and salt. The armored costume that Ruby had made for him had looked good when he had put it on, but over the many hours it had gotten heavy. He was eager to get out of his bloodstained clothes and get clean. It was just too bad that he couldn't just dump everything on the floor and be done with it.

Moka and the other wanted to help Tsukune, not just out of kindness, but because it would give them a chance to perform a close inspection of him. They wanted to reassure themselves that he truly was alright. Ruby helped him out of the armored jacket and trouser, and he was glad to strip free of extra weight. Kurumu and Mizore closed in on him to continue helping him out of his clothes. As Tsukune was undressed he tried to watch for the magatama bead that he had worn around his neck. It had disappeared during the fighting, so Tsukune suspected that the cord holding it had broke, and that bead and string were now somewhere in his shirts. Of course with all the helping hands, just peeling off his shirts was more complicated than it had to be. He gave a relieved sigh when he was finally standing bare chested, because he was already feeling better.

"Tsukune!" Moka gasped. She had been standing back, observing the process of Tsukune being undressed, and admiring the sight of him. That was why she was the first one to notice what had happened.

"What?" Tsukune asked even as he heard Kurumu hiss in a breath in surprise.

"Your chest," Mizore said.

"Don't move," Ruby said. "I'll get you a mirror."

"What is it?" Tsukune questioned.

"I'm not sure," Moka said.

She moved closer to him and lifted a hand to his chest. Tsukune had to bend his neck uncomfortably far to see where she was reaching towards. What little he could see were some jagged black streaks two or three centimeters long radiating down from something green.

"What the..." Tsukune blinked in surprise.

"Here," Ruby returned with a hand mirror.

Tsukune took the mirror from her and held it to get a better look at his own chest. High on his sternum was what was left of the magatama bead. Before it had been a piece of curving jade that had resembled half of the yin-yang symbol. Looking kind of like a fang, it had hung point down from the braided red cord. What was left of the bead... It looked like the piece of jade had been crushed into little chips. Those chips had then somehow been forced into Tsukune's skin. The magatama had mostly kept its shape throughout the process, elongating a little all along it's length, so that it's tail came all the way around the the top of the head, making a complete circle. Any open space within that circle, including the space between the chips of jade, had a glossy black appearance that continued out in the radiating lines Tsukune could see all around the mark in his chest.

As Tsukune inspected what had happened to his chest, he watched as Moka reached out and touched the same place with her fingertips. He could see her touching him, touching the jade and the black parts on his chest, but he almost could not feel it. It was as if he was numb there. He could feel the pressure of her touch, but only deeper within. On the surface he felt nothing at all.

Tsukune held the mirror in his right hand and brought up his left so he could touch the strange place on his sternum. The jade was warm under his fingers. The black was hot. Both were firm but not hard. Tsukune lowered the mirror and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on his new decoration.

He started with calming breaths. He wanted to focus his awareness inward first, looking for what he found familiar about himself. He felt his own body and the energy flowing through it. He looked inward and let himself see his inner self. At the same time that he was aware of his human body, he could feel his youkai form as well. It was his primal side that was keeping him awake, feeling physically energetic, even though he was so tired at the moment.

Tsukune knew that his youkai self had been changed in some way by what had happened. He could sense that his other self had grown, it felt heavier in his mind. It did not exactly make sense, but he knew the difference was more than just an increase in raw power.

Next, he concentrated on his physical, human body, starting with his chest, looking for what was different. As he narrowed the focus of his concentration, Tsukune became more aware of his new decoration. It seemed to have an energy of its own. There was a sense of something, almost like an ebb and flow of quiet breathes. Tsukune tried to concentrate on what he was feeling.

It was almost like looking through a hole in himself. He was more aware of himself, of both sides of himself, but his focus was someplace else. His mind tried to follow the strange flow of energy, to understand the nature of it. He could feel it flowing and tried to follow the current.

Tsukune felt a flash of something crash over him. It was as sense of powerful energy that hit him in a flash of brilliant, burning light. Hidden in that same light was a dark hunger that seemed to pull the breath from his lungs.

Tsukune's eyes snapped open as he staggered. His legs had started to buckle and the reflexes to keep him from falling had broken his concentration. It took a moment for him to orient himself and gather his thoughts.

"It doesn't hurt," Tsukune said, running his fingers over the jade once more. He handed the mirror back to Ruby. "It doesn't feel bad..." He frowned and looked to his girlfriends. "I guess..." Tsukune shrugged. "I guess we will just have to watch it and see what happens."

"Are you sure?" Moka asked.

"I don't know..." Tsukune shrugged again. "Let me get cleaned up, and then we can get some rest."

XxxX

Tsukune tried to project a sense of calm. What he wanted right then, just as much as he wanted a bath, was a chance to study what had happened to him. He knew he would have to wait, because he could feel Kurumu's anxiousness, and see it in all of their faces. The women he loved were worried about him. If he didn't act calm and as normal as possible, he would just upset them.

First order of business in acting normal, Tsukune decided, was getting clean. He finished undressing and headed for the bathroom at last. Kurumu removed her teddy and shorts while Ruby pulled off her oversized sleeping tee shirt. They were both better suited to the hot bath and spraying water than Moka and Mizore. Tsukune sat down on a stool in the bathroom and allowed himself to be the center of attention.

Ruby and Kurumu descended upon him with clear intent. The were going to get him clean and enjoy every moment on it they could. Kurumu even came at him with his toothbrush in hand at one point. To distract himself, Tsukune started telling them all about what had happened since the had left him at the hotel, as best he could with the attention he was receiving. By the time he finished sharing the conversation at the private little club he had been cleaned from head to toe and back again.

"Master," Ruby asked as she finished rinsing him off. "Would you like to enter the bath now?"

"I think not," Tsukune stood and stretched. "I'm afraid I would fall asleep, and after everything that's happened, drowning in a bathtub would be embarrassing."

A round of giggles and laughs proved that the four women agreed with Tsukune. Since he wasn't going to soak, Moka and Mizore were free to attack him with fluffy towels to dry him off. By the time Ruby and Kurumu had dried of and redressed themselves Tsukune had on a fresh pair of boxers and was ready for bed.

"Bed time," Tsukune said with a lazy smile.

Another argument began almost instantly

"Sorry to bother you all," Tsukune said to keep the argument from escalating. He continued when he saw that he had everybody's attention. "Ruby, please see to Yukari's and Inari's needs. And I think I will be sleeping in so do whatever for breakfast for everybody."

"Yes Master," Ruby acknowledged her instructions.

"Moka, Kurumu, Mizore," Tsukune directed his attention to his trio of girlfriends. "It may be uncomfortable awkward, so I understand if any of you refuse, but it may be best if you all stay with me tonight, in case anything happens while I am sleeping."

The trio shared a moment of stunned silence. They traded looks back and forth as they considered what Tsukune might have meant by his words. It was Moka that asked for clarification.

"Tsukune," Moka asked in a neutral tone. "Do you intend to sleep with all three of us tonight?"

"Moka," Tsukune just gave her a tired look. "I intend to sleep. I hope my body will remain calm while I do, and nothing else changes. Beyond that, if any or all of you want to stay, you are welcome to."

"I'll stay," Kurumu volunteered with a perky hop. She hurried to climb into Tsukune's bed.

"Yes," Mizore followed Kurumu.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"If nothing goes wrong," Tsukune offered. "You can have breakfast in bed, and tell me if my blood tastes any different."

"Tsukune," Moka said in a stern voice. She pointed with one hand. "Go to bed." The effect was spoiled by her smile.

"Yes, Dame Moka," Tsukune smiled back.

XxxXxxX

Tsukune woke up hours later feeling better, but also still feeling tired. He had spend what was left of the night, and a good part of the morning, sleeping between Moka and Kurumu. As his mind drifted from sleep to waking, Tsukune took in the small details that reminded him that he was alive. He could smell Moka's herbal wash and the sweet spices that Kurumu liked to use. His right arm was trapped by Kurumu, while Moka was using his left shoulder for her pillow.

"Moka..." Tsukune whispered her name.

The pink haired vampire woke, blinking her eyes until they could focus. She gave Tsukune a happy smile and wiggled a little closer to him. He noticed that her hair was pink, but there was more than a little red in her eyes.

"Hmmmmm-morning Tsukune," Moka spoke with a lazy drawl. "Are you feeling better today?" She had moved up so she could nuzzle at his neck.

"Yes I am," Tsukune answered. "Thank you. And how are you doing?"

"We are doing very well," Moka answered. "I know that yesterday was very hard on you, and when we tried to help you, we contributed to your weariness. However, your blood had been very welcome at the time."

"I'm glad you you are alright," Tsukune said.

"We are fine," Moka said. "And we are about to be even better." She licked the side of his neck.

If he could have, Tsukune would have held Moka close. Her presence made the morning special in a way that was uniquely hers. With the sleeping Kurumu still holding his right arm, Tsukune had to settle for moving what he could of his left to lightly caress Moka's back.

"Hmmmmmm," Moka whispered in Tsukune's ear. "As delicious as always." She moved up to share a kiss with Tsukune. "You love us."

"Yes I do," Tsukune replied with a smile. "But I think I need to get something to eat. I forgot to eat after I got home last night."

"What about them?" Moka asked, rising up on one elbow to look past Tsukune and the two sleeping women on the other side of the bed.

"I just need to get one arm free," Tsukune answered.

"Oh?" Moka rolled over and snuggled up close to Tsukune. She had her head on his upper arm, and his forearm she pulled in and hugged to her chest. "Well I am not letting go of this arm until she lets go of your other one."

Tsukune gave the back of her head a dirty look. He was tempted to accuse her of trying to act cute, or ask her if she was trying to be funny. He was also tempted to just remain where he was and see if she would get bored and let go. Unfortunately he could feel his body demanding some attention to its basic needs and knew he could not afford to wait too long. Suppressing a sigh, he turned towards Kurumu to see what he could do to get loose from her.

Tsukune took the time to assess the situation and placement of his right arm and hand. Wiggling his arm only gave him a little range of motion. It was just enough to make Kurumu's breasts jiggle. It also made her hug his arm a little tighter, smiling all the while. Tsukune concentrated on his hand, which was between her thighs, palm down. He thought he had a chance there that didn't involve brute force.

Tsukune started by working his hand into a fist. Kurumu didn't resist much, so he soon had a little room to work between her thighs. The next step was a little harder. Tsukune rotated his fist between her legs into the palm was facing up. Once he had accomplished the rotation, he extended his index finger. Then very deliberately he touched his fingernail to the tender skin of her inner thigh and started to trace lightly in little circles.

It started with a shiver. Tsukune's delicate touch sent a tiny jolt through her. He kept it up until Kurumu finally tried to move her leg away from the tickling sensation.

Tsukune smiled at his success in freeing his hand. He now had a much greater range of motion. He had to twist his arm a bit, but he finally managed to reach his next target. He started to lightly tickle Kurumu's hip just above the waistband of her shorts.

Kurumu was slow to wake up in the morning, or even the mid morning. This was especially true when she was tired. She was starting to wiggle as Tsukune teased her skin. With a groan she even tried to move her lower body away from the tickling touch.

Finally Tsukune had her in the right position for is limited rang of motion. He was able to put his fingers to her ribs just below her breast. He paused for a moment and smiled

"Kurumu," Tsukune said in a low voice. "Time to wake up now."

"Hmmmmmm..." Kurumu resisted the idea, frowning without even opening her eyes.

"Kurumu..." Tsukune said a little louder. "If you wake up I will give you a kiss."

"Hmmmmm" She puckered up for a kiss. She was more awake than she wanted to admit. If Tsukune would just let her be, she could fall right back to sleep.

"Open your eyes and let go of my arm," Tsukune istructed.

"Mmm mmm," Kurumu gave a small shake of her head.

"Last warning..." Tsukune said, wiggling his fingers against her ribs gently.

"Tsukune..." Kurumu's eyes popped open. She blinked a few times and gave him a frown.

"Are you going to let go?" Tsukune asked.

"No," Kurumu said with a pout.

"No?" Tsukune challenged.

"No-Ooooooo..." Kurumu's protest turned into a cry as he began his tickle attack.

It only took a moment before Kurumu had suffered enough. She abandoned her hold on Tsukune's arm in favor of escaping the tickling. Tsukune snatched his arm safely away when she did. His next move involved his whole body. He Rolled to his left, and used his legs for leverage to help carry him over Moka, making her roll with him in the process. The move was enough to let him pull free of Moka as well, but it also put him past the edge of the bed. He caught himself on his right foot and hand enough to continue his roll rather than just falling to the floor. He rolled until he was on all fours, and then climbed to his feet.

"Good morning," Tsukune said with a foolish grin.

Moka and Kurumu were both giving him dirty looks. Mizore was sitting up giving Tsukune a look that might have been a frown, but it melted away quickly as she looked at him. Before anything else could distract him, Tsukune hurried off to the water closet, narrowly escaping a thrown pillow.


	234. Realization and Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 234

It did not take long for Tsukune to wish that he had stayed in bed. Once he was dressed and ready to try to get something to eat, the rest of the world started to intrude into his day. Ruby was the one that brought the reality of the day top his attention.

"Master," Ruby sad as the Me sisters were still serving brunch. "I am sorry to disturb you, but you have been receiving calls." She held out his cell phone to him.

Tsukune accepted the phone and quickly saw that he was in trouble. The screen displayed all the calls he had missed since the night before. Most of them were from his parent's home phone. He also missed a storm of calls from his cousin, one from Lieutenant Tanaka, and two from Ross. There were lots of missed calls from old youkai class mates, and even a few from Kurumu's mother.

In spite of his of his failing appetite, Tsukune set himself to the task of filling his stomach. It would be more accurate to say that Mizore and Kurumu filled his stomach. While Tsukune tried to read through text messages and emails, his two lovers saw that he wasn't eating and decided to do something about it.

"Open wide," Kurumu had started it, offering him a bite of omelet.

Tsukune accepted the attention, grumbling and frowning. He really was not given a choice. He tried to reach for his own chopsticks, but Mizore took them. Tsukune even tried to reason with them.

"I'm sorry," Tsukune said as he put his cell phone down. "I'll take care of my messages later."

"That's good," Kurumu said. "Because you need to eat." She lifted up another bite for him. "Now open wide."

Tsukune knew he really didn't have a choice but to go with it. If he argued he would ether be threatened with some other kind of harassment, or simply have the food thrust into his mouth when he tried to say something. Between bites, Mizore was ready with a cup in her hands for him to drink from.

Moka handled the situation by ignoring the other two. They could be Tsukune's hands if they wanted, because she knew she was his heart. She calmly ate brunch as if it was just another quiet, pleasant morning with Tsukune. As she did, within her own mind, Moka thought of things she would do to Tsukune later, possibly while the other two were made to watch.

X

Tsukune was aware of Moka watching him. He could see the small twitches in her face that suggested she was holding an internal conversation. The way she was holding herself so firmly poised told him that he was not entirely happy at the moment. He was trying to think of a polite way distract her when his phone rang.

Tsukune took a quick look at his phone and saw that it was Inari calling him. That made him blink in surprise. She lived in the same building, so his lieutenant could have just come to see him. He decided that whatever was prompting her to call him had to be imortant.

"Excuse me," Tsukune fended off Mizore and Kurumu as he reached for his phone. Moshi moshi..."

"Tsukune," Inari said. "I am glad you answered."

"What is it Inari?" Tsukune asked.

"Your cousin is here..." Inair began.

"Kyouko?" Tsukune almost choked. "What is she doing here?"

"She is looking fo..." Inari was cut off.

"Give me that," Tsukune heard his cousin say over the phone. "Tsukune.. Where the hell are you? Your mother is worried sick. If you're home, then open you damn door and face me. Of all the selfish..."

Tsukune hung up on his cousin.

"Damn it," Tsukune swore. He got up from the table and his unfinished meal. "Kyouko is down stairs," Tsukue explained to the others. "I need to sort this out. I will be right back."

As Tsukune headed for the door the others watched him tensely. They wanted to go with him, to be there to support him, but the situation could be a very sensitive one. Kyouko was his cousin, his blood family. They knew she did not like them, or approve of them. Tsukune's girlfriends were quiet as they gave each other nervous looks.

Xx

Tsukune decided to take the stairs. The elevator was unlikely to save him any time, and he was perfectly capable of walking up and down a few flights of stairs. When he stepped out of the stairwell onto the second floor of his building, he interrupted Inari and Kyouko in what sounded like an escalating argument. Whatever was being said was lost as soon as His cousin saw him.

"Tsukkie..." Kyouko cried as she threw herself at her little cousin.

"Kyo-offf..." Tsukune found himself being tightly hugged. "Kyouko..."

"Oh Tsukkie..." Kyouko cried. "Oh, I am so glad you are alright."

"Yes," Tsukune blinked. "I'm fine. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I saw you on television yesterday," Kyouko sad as she let go of him and took a step back. "The attack is what everybody is talking about." She started touching Tsukune. She felt his forehead with the back of her hand and then started checking him out all over, feeling though his clothes for any bandages. "The police aren't talking about what really happened, or who got hurt. I saw you on television, and you had blood on your clothes..."

"Kyouko," Tsukune said as he reached out to take hold of her shoulders. "I'm alright. Really." He saw that she was actually crying and wanted to sooth her.

"Damn it, Tsukune," She punched him in the chest. "I worry about you. I was so worried last night and you never even called me. Damn you!"

"I'm sorry," Tsukune flinched. "Everything was just so..."

"Dammn you," Kyouko punched him again. "You shouldn't make me worry so much. First that crazy school. Then all those girlfriends. Now the police. Where is it all going to end?"

"Kyouko..." Tsukune tried to think of something to say.

"I had it all worked out... Kyouko was holding on to his shirt in with one hand and hitting him in the chest with the other. "You were going to go to school and grow up and be a good person and I was going to introduce you to some of my friends and help you pick out a good girlfriend..."

Kyouko was crying and babbling. At first Tsukune was confused, but understanding slowly dawned on him. His cousin was upset because she cared about him. He knew she cared, she was his cousin after all, but to him that was all she ever really was. She was a member of his family, sometimes she was kind of an annoying big sister, but he had never felt especially close to her.

Tsukune felt confused and didn't know what to do. He looked to Inair for support. His lieutenant saw the question in his eyes an answered by holding out her arms as if she was hugging somebody. Tsukune followed Inari's advice and pulled Kyouko into his embrace. The good news was that she immediately stopped hitting him.

"I'll make tea," Inari offered. She quickly let herself into Tsukune's second floor apartment.

"Let's go inside," Tsukune offered.

He guided his upset cousin into the apartment he listed as his home but never visited. The small unit reminded him a lot of the dorms back at school. The tatami mat floor was bare. A low table took up most of the open space. The divider panels were open so the second room was visible. On one wall Tsukune saw one of his police uniforms hanging. A futon was folded in a corner. Tsukune was curious about what was in the closet, but not enough to investigate at the moment.

With her lip quivering, Kyouko accepted a seat at the table. Tsukune sat at the side to her left and held her hand. It was a tense moment. Tsukune was used to seeing his cousin as somebody imposing, even a little threatening. Now that she was clearly upset because she had been worried about him, he saw her differently.

Kyouko was just a woman, Tsukune realized. She was a little pretty, and could be matronly opinionated at times, but that didn't really change the simple truth. Tsukune had gotten so in the habit of seeing her as his cousin, that he had not taken the time to see her as a person. She was a person with feelings, hopes, and fears just like any other.

He felt his heart sink. Kyouko, he realized, as pushy as she had always been, and frequently off in her thinking, had still been trying to show that she cared. Tsukune remembered the way he had acted around her since his second year of high school. He had wanted her to stop trying to treat him like a little kid. He had wanted her to stop trying to tell him how to manage his own life. But Tsukune now realized that he had messed it all up.

Tsukune had acted like a brute. He had not tried to talk things out with his cousin. He had instead tried to intimidate and bully her. He had acted in the kind of way he disliked the most. It was the way youkai act; all emotion and action, without consideration for others. Tsukune started to feel angry and sick with himself.

Kyouko tried to compose herself. She could tell that Tsukune was alright, but all of the fear and frustration she had been feeling for the past two years, and more, just wanted to keep coming out. Her body trembled as she struggled not to cry. Her lip quivered and her chest felt tight.

"Th-thank you," Kyouko managed to say when Inari gave her a clean towel.

She used it to dry the tears from her face. Between sniffs she looked around the tiny apartment. It was clear that Tsukune was living alone. The place looked very utilitarian. It was an apartment where a person would spend as little time as possible, because there was little to do.

Kyouko also noticed how well Inari moved about in the small kitchen space. She wasn't fumbling around for every little thing. She wasn't looking to Tsukune for directions or approval as she worked. This spoke volumes to Kyouko about the young woman's familiarity with Tsukune as well as his kitchen. It didn't really make any sense to her, knowing how her cousin was involved with that Moka.

Tsukune was watching Inari and looking around the small apartment at the same time as his cousin. What he saw, what it made him think, was different from Kyouko. He saw the apartment as the kind of place he had use to expect he would live in after college. Inari, a close friend he shared things with, was very much the kind of girl he would have liked to date, back when his life was simple.

"Kyouko," Tsukune said at last. "I have not been fair to you."

"Tsukkie?" Kyouko questioned.

"Kyouko..." Tsukune sighed. "Let me start by saying I'm sorry. I know that you care about me, and I have not been... I have not been considering your feelings. Over the last few years, I have been pushed around so much, that I just didn't want anybody trying to tell me who I could..." He sighed again. "I just wanted to be free to make my own decisions."

"But Tsukune..." Kyouko sniffed.

"But that is no excuse," Tsukune shook his head. "I have been taking out my frustrations on you instead of talking to you."

"You've been a jerk," Kyouko said.

"Yes," Tsukune agreed as Inari served the tea.

"See," Kyouko said. "That is why you need somebody to help look after you."

"I have that alright," Tsukune said with a smile to Inari.

Inari felt her heart race when she saw that smile.

"Tsukkie... " Kyouko said sharply.

"Kyouko," Tsukune said with a level gaze. "Let me tell you about my first day of high school, starting from when you and I lost our phone connection. The bus I was on had just entered a tunnel..."

Inari had heard much of Tsukune's story before, in bits and pieces. It was interesting to hear of his first day in such clear detail. For Kyouko, Tsukune's story was an eye opener. As he told his story, she was quickly caught up in in. When he talked about wanting to run back home, she wanted to cheer his decision. But then he said he had heard Moka screaming.

Kyouko could almost picture the scene in her mind. Little Tsukkie, bags packed and running for home. She tried to imagine that moment when he had to make a choice. The kind little boy she had always known would naturally want to go and help.

Tsukune told what he could remember of what had happened that day. He talked about his excitement and fear. He even talked about the way he had been so afraid of the ogre he had tried to stand up to.

"When it was over," Tsukune said with his emotions clearly showing. "When I was back in my dorm room and the excitement was over and I was left feeling bruised and battered, I remember feeling trapped. I had a month until the next bus. I always wondered what I would have done if I had kept going. If I had kept running and not turned around to help Moka... If I had abandoned her and reached the bus stop, and then found out that I had a month to wait..."

"Kyouko," Tsukune drew in a deep breath. "If I had kept running on that day, I would never have been able to live with myself. It makes me... I can't imagine trying to hide out in the dorms for a month, waiting for the bus, knowing that I had abandoned somebody that just wanted a friend."

"Tsukune..." Inari said in a quiet voice. She had tears in her eyes.

"Tsukkie..." Kyouko Sniffed.

"Ever since that day," Tsukune explained. "I knew I had to get stronger. I knew I had to be able to stand up for myself no matter what. I had almost let Moka down."

"But..." Kyouko cocked her head to one side. "But then... Why..?"

"Nothing went right," Tsukune shook his head. "I tried to just do the right thing and just keep a low profile. I figured that if I could keep from standing out, then I could just do the best I could as a student and as Moka's friend until... I didn't want to look weak, but I didn't want to stand out ether." He sighed. "But Moka stands out all by herself. She is so beautiful and smart and special... She can't help but stand out."

Tsukune's love for Moka was clear in his voice and his eyes as he spoke. It pained Inari to see it, but she already knew that he didn't love her the way she loved him. Kyouko was surprised by the depth of feelings her cousin was displaying.

"One thing after another kept happening," Tsukune continued. "By the time you came to the festival, everything had already started to change, but I was too slow to see it."

"You should have come home with me," Kyouko said with a small huff of satisfaction.

"No," Tsukune said in a sharp tone with a firm shake of his head. "No, that would have meant abandoning my friends. I promised that I would never do that. Just a month before you came to the school, I was almost expelled to try to solve a problem with someone making threats..."

"What?" Kyouko's eyes went wide.

"Moka had found out about it," Tsukune went on. "She found where I was hiding while I thought about everything." Tsukune shook his head slowly. "There she was, so beautiful, and worried about a nobody like me. She said that if I was expelled that she would quit school to stay with me."

"Oh..." Kyouko felt her heart flutter.

"Something else changed that day," Tsukune said. "It didn't mater if Moka needed me or not. I wanted to stay with her and there was nothing I wouldn't do to make that happen. When you came, when you wanted to take me away, there was no way I could leave."

"I am glad you stayed," Inari said with a small sniff. "With all that you did for the school, and for me..."

"But you didn't have to go back," Kyouko said. "You could have..."

"I could have done nothing else," Tsukune argued. "I wanted to be with Moka. The others, Kurumu, Mizore, they were my friends too. They all wanted to see me again. But to be with them, Moka and the others, I had to pay a price. I had to give up on the life I had expected to have. I had to give up a lot of my freedom, my independence."

"What do you mean?" Kyouko asked.

"To stay in school," Tsukune answered. "I had to agree to do whatever the Board Chairman wanted. I was his tool. He was the one that wanted me to start the Student Police. He pushed for me to lead. When it was decided to open a koban in the local town, the Board Chairman pushed me into the role of being a police officer. He arranged the training and pulled strings to make it happen. He piled the responsibilities on top of me until I was busy every moment I was awake. I only got to be with Moka and the others if we were studying together, or working on the school paper."

"But I tried to do it all," Tsukune said. "I tried to be strong and keep going. I would probably have failed if it wasn't for the others. I had to surrender some of my independence. They started looking after me to help me. They cooked for me. Kurumu started doing my laundry. They helped me study while taking turns feeding me and helping me relax when they could."

"By the time things started to slow down," Tsukune continued. "Things had changed. I had gotten used to having things done for me. As much as I wanted to be able to take care of myself, it just didn't seem to be worth the arguing and hurt feelings it would have caused."

"Sounds to me like you have nothing to complain about," Kyouko observed.

"There are still a lot of things you don't know yet," Tsukune gave his cousin a small shake of his head.

"The last time we tried to talk about this stuff," Kyouko pointed out. "You ended up kissing Ruby in front of me."

"I remember," Tsukune said with a small smile. "I was trying to prove a point."

"So now what?" Kyouko asked.

"Now," Tsukune said as he leaned back from the table. "I have to figure out how to do the right thing and stop being a jerk."

"That would be a good idea," Kyouko nodded.

"And tomorrow I need to go and see mother," Tsukune went on. "But before that, I better call her and let her know we're all alright." He patted down his pockets. "Which means I need to go back up stairs where I left my phone."

"You can use mine," Kyouko offered.

"Thank you," Tsukune shook his head. "But I left everybody up stairs in a hurry. I should let them know what is going on as well. Inari," Tsukune directed his attention to his lieutenant.

"I will..." Inari began.

"I was going to say that I would send one of the sisters down to clean up," Tsukune cut her off. "I want you and Kyouko to come up stairs with me."

"Why?" Kyouko asked. "So we can see your girlfriend?"

"So you can know the whole truth," Tsukune said.

"Oh..." Kyouko blinked. She did not know what was going on, but if her cousin was willing to talk with her, she was willing to give him a chance.


	235. Big Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 235

Kyouko thought her head was going to explode. She had just endured the strangest day since the visit to her cousin's school. A part of her mind was still trying to decide if maybe this day had been stranger than the other one. Tsukune had invited her up stairs, to what turned out to be his real apartment, and then filled her in on what she had not known about most of his life over the past couple of years.

While Tsukune had excused himself to his den to call his parents, Kyouko was given a chance to talk with the others. She tried to stay calm and listen to what they had to say, and in return, she learned more about what had happened over the last few years, from their perspectives. She tried to make sense of it all.

It was such a strange story that Kyouko was having a hard time understanding it all. The youngest one, Yukari, had tried to explain... something, but Tsukune's cousin had not understood any of it, except that Tsukune's bracelet was broken. The others took a little time to explain how Tsukune had saved them, and even inspired them. As she listened to them, Kyouko learned how Tsukune had reached his current position. It turned out that in exchange for being tortured, Tsukune had been given a building and a pair of serving girls. Inari had tried to say that it had been some kind of test.

Of all the women hanging around him, only Moka appeared to have any sense of restraint. Mizore and Kurumu talked as if it was acceptable for them to be hanging onto Tsukune in spite of his open affection and love for Moka. The idea that there were two women sworn to follow her cousin just seemed incredible to Kyouko. She thought she had understood Ruby's reasoning in the past, but was still having trouble with the overall idea of it. Much later, as Kyouko tried to fall asleep, in Tsukune's guest bedroom of all places, her thoughts were scattered as she tried to understand what she had seen and heard that day.

Tsukune, her little cousin, was a complicated person living a confusing life. The sweet boy she remembered was still there, she was happy to see, in spite of having been hurt, even hospitalized several times. At the same time he had also become a man of authority. He had grown up, and was trying to be as grown up as he could, while a handful of women were clinging to him. Kyouko was proud of her cousin, jealous of his luck, and confused by everything. Three women, three youkai known for preying on men all said that they loved him. Two more, a witch and a fox spirit, who had reputations for tricking men, had sworn to follow him. It was too much to understand all at once.

Kyouko eventually managed to calm her thoughts down. She even managed a smile at her cousin's good fortune. As she drifted off to sleep, she wondered what his parents would think of all that was happening to him.

XxxxXxxxX

The next morning started off smoothly, if a little strained. Kyouko had breakfast with Tsukune and the others before heading home. Tsukune had called his parents the night before, as he said he would, so during breakfast he announced the plan to go to see them for a small dinner party. His three girlfriends knew what he was talking about, and tried to stay calm as they lost their appetites.

After breakfast things started to get busy. Kyouko decided to head home, promising to meet Tsukune at his parents house later. She had not planned on spending the night, so she wanted to have a chance to clean up and pick out something appropriate to wear. Moka, Mizore headed back to Moka's apartment to talk and to get ready for the meeting with Tsukune's parents. Yukari packed up her things, while Tsukune had a talk with Ruby and Inari before going out to run an errand.

XxxXx

It had been an exciting trip, Yukari felt. It had been fun hanging out with her friends. The masquerade had been so special and romantic at first, and then there was the excitement of the fighting. It was just like their club trips.

After the fighting was when Yukari had the most fun, because that was when she got to work on some real puzzles. The charms that Fair Tail had used to hide their auras and killing intent were used by Ruby and herself to keep everybody calm. They had built on the charms to set a suggestion into everybody's mind. If the reality was too much for them, then they would have something a little less incredible to fall back on. The idea of terrorists dressed up as monsters was a scary one, but it wouldn't shatter the concept that human civilization was the whole of the world.

Back at Tsukune's apartment, Yukari had almost as much fun as at the masquerade. Hanging out with the others while waiting for Tsukune had been about the same as being back in school. Then Tsukune had handed her a piece of his holy lock bracelet. She already had a larger piece of it. Everyone had found a piece of it to hold on to. At Tsukune's request, Yukari had investigated the pieces she had to see if there was anything that could be done to restore it.

The holy lock and chain were fascinating to study. While whatever spells that had been used were lost, Yukari was still able to gain an understanding of what had gone into making the whole thing. Each link of the chain had been made one at a time, with a binding spell cast and worked into it at the same time. The lock itself was a masterpiece. It's insides resembled a clock more than a lock in their complexity. Each tumbler and gear had been touched by magic in its assembly.

Yukari was able to appreciate the true genius that had gone into making the whole thing. She suspected that she could make one, if somebody else would do the metal work for her, but it would take her three months. She would have to spend a day on each link, and a week or more on the lock. Aside from the metal and enamel craftsmanship, and the complexity of the spellcrafting, Yukari discovered that there was a very basic but powerful aspect to the whole charm that made it work. She suspected that it had made it work even as the spells had failed one by one whenever Tsukune had been forced to pull up his youkai powers in a fight.

The Special power of the holy lock came from its physical form. It was literally a chain and a lock. It was the physical icons of restraint and confinement. Symbolic magic made it into what it appeared to be. Yukari also suspected that there was a level of suggestion involved as well. With a chain and lock around his wrist, Tsukune would find it easier to believe that his youkai nature was chained and locked away.

Yukari speculated that even a simple bicycle lock and chain, with a little spell reinforcement, could make an effected binding charm, but only if the subject wanted to be bound. For someone with a lot of power, symbols of power would have to be used as well as more advanced spells. She thought she could make something that would work for Tsukune, but wasn't sure enough to suggest it.

Puzzles and parties aside, Yukari had enjoyed visiting with Tsukune and the others while she could. Unfortunately she could not stay with them indefinitely. It pained her to admit it, but she was not one of Tsukune's lovers. She was not a part of the intimate inner circle of his life, so there could only be so much time she could be around before she started to be in the way.

Yukari did receive a small consolation prize however. Tsukune volunteered to take her home. Yukari got to enjoy a fast, exciting ride while hugging Tsukune tightly. She wished that she could be closer to him, but understood that her life just wasn't going to go that way. She did get a nice hug from him on her doorstep, including a light, friendly kiss, before he headed off. Yukari watched him go and gave a small sigh. Finally she turned and opened the door.

"Mom, Dad, Kuna," Yukari called out. "I'm home..."

XxxxxxXxxxxX

'_I don't want to do this,'_ Moka though to herself as she tried to style her hair.

_'But we made a promise,'_ Her other self argued.

_'We still don't want to go,' _She thought.

_'No,'_ The other Moka agreed. _'We don't'_

_'But then again...'_

_ 'We always enjoy visiting...'_

_ 'But what if...'_

_ 'Don't think about that,'_ Moka scolded herself. _'Tsukune loves us. We just need to remember that.'_

_'But his mother...'_

_ 'I know... I know...'_

Moka's stomach felt full of oily rocks. She and the others were going to be going over to have supper with Tsukune's parents. While she loved his parents, and loved how they accepted her, she was feeling nervous. She was going to have to face them, she and Mizore both, as Tsukune told his parents that he was going to be a father.

Moka could not help but think of all the things that could go wrong. Tsukune's parents might decide that Mizore was the only one they would accept from now on. They could decide to disown Tsukune because of his relationships. If his parents took the news badly, then Tsukune may come to resent his relationships, especially with her because she was the one that had set everything into motion. She had been the one, so busy trying to act proud and confident and aloof, that had permitted the others to get close enough to Tsukune for him to love them as well.

Moka was, mostly, confident that Tsukune's love for her would remain, that they would be able to continue to love each other. She took comfort in knowing that no matter what had come before, Tsukune had always chosen to be with her. But he had never openly confronted his parents before, that she knew of. He had never directly gone against their wishes. After nearly loosing him just two days ago, their relationship was going to be put on the line again.

_'We should have just run away with him when we had the chance,'_ Moka thought.

_'He would not have wanted to abandon the others,'_ She argued with herself. _'Or his responsibilities.'_

_'Because he is so damn worried about being worthy to be with us.'_

_ 'We should just take him from the others now,' _Moka thought. _'We could just claim him as our own, openly. Permanently.'_

_ 'But how?' _Moka questioned herself. _'He is bound to the others as well.'_

_ 'We take his name,'_ Came the answer. _'We take him out for a date, go where ever we have to go, and we make him marry us on the spot.'_

The idea of marrying Tsukune gave Moka a thrill. She wanted a romantic, beautiful wedding, but that was a lesser worry.

_'But will Tsukune want to marry us after today?'_ Moka worried.

XXX

Mizore was wrestling with her own doubts. She had been carrying Tsukune's child for hardly a single month, but she wondered if Tsukune's mother would be able to tell just by looking at her. Mizore worried about how his mother would react. Tsukune had stood up to her own mother wonderfully, but this was going to be a much different encounter. His mother was human, with human concepts of morality.

Mizore remembered how hard it had been to get Tsukune to let go of some of his human world views of what was or was not proper. When in his family's home, facing his human parents, she wondered if Tsukune would be able to stand up to them. She was afraid that if his mother disapproved, then Tsukune might give in to his human side and reject her after all.

What if his mother insisted that they get married, Mizore wondered. She loved the idea, but if Tsukune gave I to his parents, what would it do to his relationship with Moka? Tsukune loved her most. Would he come to resent Mizore if he was pressured into marrying her?

All these questions raced around in Mizore's mind while she tried to get ready for supper with Tsukune's parents. She wanted to dress nice. She wanted to be pretty for Tsukune, but didn't want to appear too forward in front of his parents. At the same time, she did not want to dress to conservatively, because she was afraid that would make her look like she felt guilty for something. As her mind struggled to deal with her nervous feelings, Mizore was feeling sick to her stomach.

XxxX

Back in Tsukune's apartment, Ruby, Inari, and Kurumu were able to talk casually about cooking. Kurumu had an outfit picked out that was professional on the edge of flirty. Her makeup was lightly applied, highlighting her looks without being immodest. She was going to be having supper with Tsukune and his parents, and knew that he was going to tell them about Mizore's baby.

Inari and Ruby were able to stay calm because they were sworn to Tsukune, and would follow him no mater who he married or where he went. Kurumu was similarly unconcerned. She had a special bond with Tsukune, and intended to be his lover no matter who he chose to be with. If his parents reacted badly to the announcement of Mizore's pregnancy, Kurumu intended to offer Tsukune her support. And if things turned unfortunate for any of the others, she was more than willing to seize any advantage that came her way.

XxxX

Tsukune finally returned to his apartment a little after noon. His trip had taken longer than he had expected, so he had to be quick in getting ready to see his parents. He had thought about inviting them over to his home, his real home, but did not want to overwhelm them with too much too fast.

"Ruby," Tsukune called out as he entered his home. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes Master," Ruby replied as he stood up to greet him.

Tsukune paused as he came into the living room. Kurumu was looking calm, confident, and beautiful. Ruby was dressed in her usual gothic fashion. Inari was wearing a casual sun dress with her hair in loose pony tail. Tsukune cocked his head a little to one side.

"What is it?" Inari asked, seeing the way Tsukune was looking at her and Ruby.

"I think you look nice," Tsukune said. "But I'm surprised you have not dressed up a little. Tonight is kind of a special occasion after all."

"You mean I'm invited too?" Inari's voice came out in a squeak.

"You and Ruby both," Tsukune nodded.

Ruby and Inari gave each other stunned looks. They looked back at Tsukune, and then to each other again. Looking down at themselves, their expressions started to turn to ones of panic. Inari bolted for her apartment. Ruby gave Tsukune a scathing look before hurrying to her own room.

"Tsukune..." Kurumu chided. "That was mean."

"Kurumu," Tsukune replied. "You have no idea oh horrible of a person I am becoming." He gave a little shake of his head and turned towards his bedroom.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu got up to follow him, suddenly worried. "What are you talking about? What's going on?"

"I am talking about everything I am going to be doing today," Tsukune answered without stopping. "My whole family is going to have everything out in the open... Almost everything. I am going to be telling my parents that instead of being a respectable college student, I have five women in love with me. I have taken four of them as lovers. I have three girlfriends. I intend to marry one formally, have one as a part time wife, and keep one as a mistress." He gave a snort as he pulled off his clothes for a quick wash.

"Oh, and let's not forget," Tsukune went on. "In addition to being a letch who's too weak to do the right thing, one of my girlfriends is already pregnant." He gave Kurumu a look that was filled with self loathing. "I've become a twisted excuse for a human being, and that doesn't have anything to even do with what else I have become." He thumped the strange decoration on his chest.

"Tsukune," Kurumu complained. "Stop talking like that. You haven't done anything wrong."

"I'm all messed up, Kurumu," Tsukune said.

"No..." Kurumu argued. "You didn't chose what happened to you. You didn't ask for any of what happened. Tsukune..."

"Kurumu," Tsukune cut her off as he finished undressing. He picked up the jacket he had just removed. He had his back to her as he continued. "Kurumu, you can't honestly be happy that I intend to marry Moka instead of you. That you will never have a wedding ring from me."

"Well..." Kurumu pouted. "No... Not happy, but I can accept it."

"Well you shouldn't have to," Tsukune said. He tossed his jacket on the bed and turned to her. "I may not be marrying you, but you should still have something that says that I love you." He held up a small velvet box and opened it.

"Oh," Kurumu's breath caught in her throat.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said as he pulled the ring out of the box. "I love you. I want you to be a part of my messed up life. Please, be my friend, my lover, a partner in life. Please be a part of my family."

"Yes," Kurumu nodded. "Yes... Oh Tsukune... Yes yes yess."

Her left hand was trembling like a leaf as Tsukune reached out and took it. He slipped the ring onto the appropriate finger. It was a thin band of gold that had a raised and flattened section on top. A curving teardrop of onyx had a small diamond filling its head. Distantly, Kurumu recognized the stones made up half of the yin-yang symbol of complementary opposites. It could pass as an engagement ring as well as anything she had ever seen.

Kurumu threw herself at Tsukune and started hugging and kissing him. She was openly crying with joy, and Tsukune could feel all of her emotions. Tsukune held her for a moment, just enjoying the warmth of her happiness and the feeling of her in his arms.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said when she finally gave him the chance. "I need to get ready."

"Alright," Kurumu said without letting go.

"I need to clean up and get dressed," Tsukune said a little more firmly.

"That's fine," Kurumu was still kissing his neck .

"You might want to fix your makeup," Tsukune told her as he started to pull free. "You look like you've been crying."

"Wha..." Kurumu blinked. She saw a smudge of color on Tsukune's bare chest. "No..." She moved to get a look at herself in the bathroom mirror.

"I look a mess," Kurumu cried out. She hurried to find her makeup kit, swatting at Tsukune as she passed him. "This is your fault."

"I told you I am a horrible person," Tsukune replied.

Both of them were smiling in spite of the makeup tragedy. Kurumu hurried off to fix her face while Tsukune hurried to wash up while he could. He was still rinsing off when Kurumu returned with her makeup case in hand. He had to elbow her a little for some space in front of the mirror to shave away the thin whiskers on his chin and lip.

"You know," Tsukune said with an exaggerated casualness. "I've seen something like this before." He put down his razor and cleaned his face.

"Oh?" Kurumu asked as she studied her workmanship on her face.

"Yes," Tsukune said. "One night when my parents were going out to a holiday party with my father's coworkers."

"Oh..." Kurumu gave Tsukune a shy look in the mirror. It made her happy to be compared to the married couple that had raised Tsukune so well.

"Father always wondered," Tsukune said as he left the bathroom. "What took mother so long to get ready to go anywhere."

"Tsuku-neeee..." Kurumu protested. She snatched up an eyeliner pencil she wasn't using and threw it after him.

XxxxX

When Tsukune was dressed and all put together again, he went in search of Mizore. It didn't take long to find her. Moka had answered Tsukune's knock at her door and showed him where to find Mizore. She was in Moka's guest bedroom, sitting on the bed, looking like she wanted to throw up.

"May we have a little time?" Tsukune asked Moka in a low voice.

"We will be in my bedroom," Moka answered.

Tsukune gave her a grateful smile. She left them along to talk. Mizore had watched them in the doorway. She watched as Tsukune as he entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Mizore," Tsukune spoke in a gentle voice with concern on his face. "It will be alright." He moved to sit beside her.

"I know," Mizore said weakly.

"I love you," Tsukune said as he reached an arm around her. "And I am grateful for you doing this. I wouldn't feel right not telling my parents about our child."

Mizore managed to smile at that. Tsukune was still accepting her, and their baby. It made her feel better, but didn't banish all of her fear.

"Tsukune, can I ask you something?" Mizore managed to get the words out.

"You can ask me anything," Tsukune answered.

"What will you do if your parents can't accept..." Mizore drew in a ragged breath. "If they..."

"Mizore," Tsukune cut her off. "Remember what I told your mother? I want any children we have to be loved. If my parents can't accept our children, we will just have to raise them without their help."

"But what if your parents..." Mizore persisted. "What if they can't accept you? What if what you want upsets them and they try to force you to choose them over us?"

"Mizore," Tsukune said in a low, firm voice. "I have already made that choice. You are going to give me a child. I will always love my parents, but leaving their house is a part of growing up. You are going to be a part of my future." He reached in to his pocket. He had planed to come and reassure her, and now he felt that the ring he had for her would do her a lot of good.

"Mizore," Tsukune took his hand from around her and touched her cheek lightly. "You are very special to me. You are very important to me. I don't say it enough, but I love you, and I am glad that you have decided to be with me."

"Oh, Tsukune..." Mizore's eyes were shining.

"I know you deserve someone that can love you and only you," Tsukune went on.

"No..." Mizore tried to argue.

"But I hope you will forgive me for being weak and selfish," Tsukune kept going. He pulled out the box and opened it so she could see it. "Mizore, please accept this and be my Winter Wife. Please be a part of my family, now and always."

"Oh..." Mizore squeezed her eyes shut to try to hold back her tears. She nodded her head excitedly. "Yes..." She said in a tiny voice. She stopped nodding and opened her eyes to look into Tsukune's. "Yes." She said with more confidence.

Tsukune pulled the ring from the box and reached for her left hand. Mizore held it up for him and he slid the ring into place. It was a near twin to Kurumu's. The curving stone teardrop was the white of snow. Set in to it was a blue-white diamond.

"It's beautiful," Mizore breathed.

"Yes," Tsukune nodded. "You are."

"Thank you," Mizore said softly as she reached out to hug Tsukune tightly. "Thank you. I will always be with you, Tsukune. Always."

"And everything will be alright," Tsukune said in a soothing voice.

XxxxX

Moka turned away from the mirror as Tsukune entered her bedroom. He was dressed up nicely for visiting his parents, and his warm eyes were filled with emotions. He gave her a smile that made her heart ache. He was so handsome in her eyes, and the openness he shared with her was a precious thing.

"Moka," Tsukune said as he came near. "Are you almost ready?"

"We are," Moka answered. She was thinking in the plural sense much more than before. She reminded to be careful of how she spoke of herself in front Tsukune's parents. She stood up from her dressing table. "Are you ready, Tsukune?"

"Almost," Tsukune said. "But if you come back over to my place for a moment, there is one last, important, thing I would like to take care of."

"Oh?" Moka questioned.

"The others are waiting for us there," Tsukune told her as he offered her his arm.

XxxX

As Tsukune had said, the others were waiting in his apartment. Inari and Ruby were a little flustered, but cleaned and dressed up for the evening ahead. Mizore and Kurumu were talking together with excited, happy faces. Tsukune lead Moka into the room where everybody was waiting.

"Moka," Tsukune said as he turned to her. "There is something I want to say."

"What is it, Tsukune?" Moka asked as a fresh wave of butterflies spawned in her stomach.

"Moka," Tsukune began as he dipped his hand into his pocket. "I want you to know that I love you, and that no matter what happens tonight, I will always love you, and I never want to lose you."

"Oh, Tsukune," Moka smiled. "I know. I know you will always be there for me."

"I am talking about more than just being close to you as I have been," Tsukune said. "I want more than anything to have you in my life." He pulled the small box from his pocket as he continued. "I don't know what is going to happen tonight, or tomorrow, or anytime in the coming future. I just know that I want you to share that future with me." Tsukune lifted and opened the box even as he sank to his knee. "Moka I once knelt before you to make you a promise. This time I want to ask you for something. Dame Akashiya Moka, I know that I am not worthy to ask this of you, but..." Tsukune took a deep breath and gathered his nerves.

"Moka, will you marry me?"


	236. And And And

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 236

The room was silent. The atmosphere was charged with tension. Kurumu and Mizore held each others hands and watched with shining eyes. Tsukune was down on one knee in front of Moka. With ring in hand, he had just proposed to her. Ruby's eyes were shining as she covered her mouth with both hands. Inari watched, dry-washing her hands together, her facial expression screwed up with emotions. They were waiting for Moka's answer.

Tsukune had just proposed to her... Moka's mind was racing. Tsukune had just proposed to her. The sweet boy that had been her first true friend had just proposed to her. The boy she had first fallen in love with. The person who's life she had ruined. The friend that she had tried to kill. The person that she had tried to run away from. The friend for whom she had not been able to admit her own love and desire for so long. The man she had grown to love deeply enough that it frightened her. The man that she had held at a distance until she was more afraid of a life without him than of her love for him. The man that had become a leader and a fighter for her sake. The man that could stand up to her father in a fight, but still remain gentle and caring. Tsukune, her best friend, her boyfriend, her lover... Tsukune had just proposed to her.

"I..." Moka's voice was a choked whisper. "We..." Her brain was having trouble getting her mouth to work. She could feel the tears running down her face. Her entire body felt numb.

"Tsu..." Moka tried again. "Yes. Yes! Tsukune, yes. I will marry you."

Moka's body couldn't move. She felt like she was trapped in a wooden doll. All she could do was watch as Tsukune pulled the ring from the box. He lifted her hand and put the engagement ring on her finger. He then looked up and gave Moka a smile. Moka realized that she was smiling back. Tsukune stood up, tall and proud and confident and opened his arms to her.

Moka fell into his embrace and held Tsukune close. She tried to kiss him while smiling and shedding tears of joy. Her mind was still racing as she processed what had just happened.

_'Tsukune proposed,'_ Moka thought. _'He still wants to be with me.'_

_ 'He wants to marry me...'_

_ 'He will be mine for real.'_

_ 'I will belong to him.'_

_ 'We will be together,' _Moka cheered.

Xx

As Moka's mind finally started working at something close to normal again, she became aware of more than just herself and Tsukune. The Me sisters had appeared with tissues to share. Including them, six women were shedding emotional tears. Moka still had trouble believing that Tsukune had proposed to her.

Moka had hoped and dreamed of this happening. She had thought that she would have to wait until after getting her degree. Or maybe Tsukune would hold off until he got his planned company started. But she didn't have to wait any longer. It had happened. She held on to Tsukune tightly, and over his shoulder she held up her hand so she could see her engagement ring.

"Tsukune..." Moka asked. "How long... I mean...when..."

"I have been thinking about it for over a year," Tsukune answered. "There is a jeweler in the Mononoke Arcade with two children still going to our school. He helped me with the designs and I have been making payments."

"Oh..." Moka blinked. Her heart fluttered at the though of Tsukune spending so much time thinking about marrying her.

"After all that has happened," Tsukune said. "And after Kyouko helping me to understand how much of... That I have been foolish and selfish and short sighted."

"Oh, Tsukune..." Moka wanted to protest out of reflex.

"I am still selfish," Tsukune said. "There is no way I could let go of any of you, but I need to take responsibility for my own weakness. When we visit my parents tonight, I am going to tell them about the relationship that we have." He stole a quick look around the room. "That we all have." He looked back to Moka.

"In case..." Tsukune started. "I know my mother can be very emotional at times. In case she says anything... extreme, I wanted you to know that I am not going to let it come between us."

Moka just kissed Tsukune again. The kissing went on for a while, but finally Moka excused herself to freshen up. Mizore and Kurumu followed her. As soon as the trio was out of sight, they could be heard talking excitedly. Tsukune wondered how late he was going to be in getting to his parent's house.

XxxxX

The car service that Inari arranged for was proving to be a reliable one. Tsukune was glad that such a service was available, but realized that he needed to think about how he could avoid the expense in the future. While not all of his building's units were rented out at the moment, Ruby had assured him that they were still enjoying a positive income. He had been glad of that, not only for the car service, but for his ability to pay off the rings he had ordered, well ahead of schedule.

During the ride over to his parent's house, Tsukune found himself watching Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore with a smile on his face. The three were talking happily, and kept looking at each others rings. Their happiness was almost enough to distract him from what was waiting for him.

"My agent is going to be so upset," Kurumu said with a giggle at one point. She held out her left hand, palm out, and spread her fingers, making a show of looking at her ring. "She is always telling me to keep my relationship as much of a secret as possible."

"You should," Moka said. "You don't want to cause Tsukune any problems."

"Nori isn't worried about him," Kurumu said, turning her had to watch how the light played over the settings. "She is afraid that if too many people know I am really with someone, that the Sweetheart Chef will lose popularity." She giggled.

"Tsukune," Kurumu gave him a mock pout. "I hope you don't mind if I wear my ring on a necklace sometimes."

"That's fine," Tsukune replied.

"I am never taking mine off," Mizore said proudly.

"That's fine for you," Kurumu countered. "But there are going to be times in the kitchen, when I'm working, or even at home, when I won't want to risk something happening to it."

"I am sure you will take good care of it," Tsukune said.

XxxxXxxxX

Kasumi was as happy as ever to welcome her son and his friends into her home. The excited looks that they shared among themselves told her that something good had happened. She looked forward to learning just what new drama had unfolded among the young women, but first she wanted to make sure Tsukune was alright.

"Tsukune," Kasumi hugged her son. "I'm so glad you made it..."

Tsukune endured the onslaught of his mother's attention. It was almost as I she was worried something could have happened to him in the single day since he had called her. He knew that at lest some of her anxiousness came from what had happened at the masquerade, where the media had made a production of showing the heroes of the night, including him.

Eventually the initial excitement of their arrival settled down, and Tsukune and his companions were allowed to gather in the living room. Even as Kasumi tried to protest, Ruby headed for the kitchen, with Inari following her. The pair quickly took over the job of seeing to refreshments and finished the preparations fur supper.

"Mother, Father," Tsukune said before anything could distract him. "There are somethings I need to tell you."

"Really?" Kasumi questioned, perking up at the chance to hear something juicy. "Honey, come sit with me." She grabbed her husband by the hand and pulled him over to the couch. She made him sit down before sitting down close beside him, still holding his hand. After taking a moment to smooth her skirt she gave her son a smile. "What is it Tsukune?"

"Mother," Tsukune said as he held out a hand to Moka, who was quick to accept. He drew her close as he continued speaking. "As you know there has been some..." He took a deep breath to stall, making sure of his choice of words. "Some excitement in my life. From the time I first applied to high school, things just did not go the way they were expected."

"But your father found you a school to go to," Kasumi said brightly. "So it all worked out."

"Yes," Tsukune agreed, withholding his own feeling of frustration. "Things did work out, in some very special ways. I met Moka on my first day of school and we became friends. She became my most important friend. For the next three years she has helped me. She has helped me to be a better person; a stronger person. She inspired me to do my best at everything I could."

"No matter what had happened," Tsukune went on. "Moka has made my life something special. Something I would have never imagined without her." He held her left hand out towards his parents just a little. "And I never want to imagine my life without her, so I asked Moka to Marry me."

"Ohhh Tsukune!" Kasumue cheered.

"And she said yes," Tsukune hurried to finish.

"Moka..." Kasumi beamed, her eyes shining. "Congratulations. I am so happy to have you join our family. Oh, this is so wonderful." She turned to her husband with so much excitement that she almost bounced into his lap. "Isn't this wonderful honey?"

"Congratulations," Tsukune's father said with an approving nod.

"Oh my son," Kasumi turned back to Tsukune. "When..."

"Just a moment," Tsukune said firmly, cutting his mother off. "There is more I have to tell you."

"Oh my..." Kasumi's eyes went round. She looked past Moka's engagement ring and to her slim waist. "Are you.."

"No," Moka answered. "I am not going to have Tsukune's children until after I have had a chance to build a career for myself."

"Oh..." Kasumi blinked, unsure if she was relieved or disappointed.

"Mother, Father," Tsukune spoke up. "This next thing is going to be hard for you to understand, but please, do not think bad of me."

"What is it?" Tsukune's father asked.

"You see," Tsukune tried to explain. "Over the last few years, a lot of things have happened. Not all of it was good. During that time, Kurumu, Ruby, Mizore, and finally even Inari had all become close to me. We have all helped each other during some of the hardest times. When all of... Everything was happening, we all became closer. You know that Ruby had decided to stay with me, because of what has happened, because she doesn't have a family of her own."

"Oh yes," Kasumi nodded, remembering what Ruby had told her in the past.

"Inari has also decided that she wants to stay with me," Tsukune went on. "We work together now. In the future, I hope to have my own company. Inari has promised me that she will do her best to work with me, and when I start my own company, she will work for me."

"Tsukune has taken on many responsibilities," Moka spoke up to support him, even as her eyes shined with emotional tears waiting to fall. "Ruby and Inari will help him."

"Oh..." Kasumi had a look of confusion in her eyes.

"Inari will help me with work," Tsukune said. "While Ruby will help at home. Between work and school and... everything else, they will help support me, so that I can do best for Moka... For my family."

"Alright," Kasumi said, even though she really didn't understand.

"When I say family," Tsukune said, feeling himself starting to sweat. "I mean more than Moka and myself."

"What?" Kasumi tensed up, still feeling confused, but detecting something more to add to the excitement of the evening.

"I have not always been proud of myself," Tsukune said. "I have shown bad judgment and acted very poorly at times. In spite of my weaknesses, not only has Moka stayed with me, but so have Mizore and Kurumu. We have been through so much together. We have shared so much with each other, that we have become a part of each others lives."

"I am sorry if this upsets you," Tsukune gave his parents a respectful bow. "Please do not think badly of them, but I have asked Mizore and Kurumu to continue to be a part of my life. More than just as friends... and as lovers... They are a part of my family now."

"Ohh my..." Kasumi thought her heart was going to stop. She felt weak all over.

Tsukune held out an arm. Mizore followed by Kurumu moved in to be close to Tsukune, opposite from Moka.

"Tsukune," His father spoke up. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Tsukune said with a firm nod. "It is the only thing I can do."

"And you?" The senior Aono turned his attention to the young women around her son.

"I can think of nothing I want more than to be Tsukune's wife," Moka said with conviction.

"Tsukune is the only one for me," Mizore declared.

"I will never be happy with anybody else," Kurumu said. "Tsukune holds a piece of my soul. I cannot live without him."

"And just like that," Tsukune's father shook his head with a sigh. "I have three daughters." He mopped his face with his hand. "I hope you will remember me in my old age. Some day you three will be helping to look after me." He shook a finger at them. "And you tell me if my son doesn't treat you right."

"Yes Father," Moka said with a Smile.

Kurumu and Mizore traded looks. It was one of the things they had in common; an absence of a father figure in their lives. Happy tears started to well up, making their eyes shine.

"Yes Father," Mizore said with a bow.

"Thank you Father," Kurumu said with a smile and a wink.

"Ohh..." Kasumi shook her head. "Tsukune, you are not getting off that easy with me. Do you hear me? I want all of them to call me mother from now on. That includes Ruby. And even Inari."

"Mrs. Aono," Inari protested from the doorway. "Tsukune and I don't have..."

"None of that," Kasumi cut her off. "My Tsukune said you are close to him, so if you want to be welcome in my house, you need to call me mother. You here me?"

"Yes... Mother," Inari said with an embarrassed smile.

"There is one more thing," Tsukune said with a pained expression.

"What else could there be?" Kasumi demanded.

"Mizore and I are going to have a baby," Tsukune said quickly.

Kasumi fainted.


	237. Family Moments

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 237

Aono Kasumi was having a hard time dealing with the situation her son had thrust upon her. It was very disappointing that her son had tuned into such a playboy. The attention he had been receiving from so many girls had been amusing when it had just been some harmless flirting. When it had been a little competition and a little distracting play, Kasumi had seen no problem with encouraging it along a little. Suddenly it wasn't a game any more.

Kasumi relaxed on the couch as she tried to get everything sorted out in her head. When Tsukune had announced that he was going to be a father, that she was going to be a grandmother, Kasumi had fainted. Too much excitement at once had overwhelmed her. When she came around, only a moment later, she had found herself the center of attention. Her pack of daughters were being very caring and supportive. Kasumi had everything she needed a short distance away, usually being held by hands willing to help her. She liked being the center of attention.

Tsukune and Moka getting married was something Kasumi approved of without any hesitation. She was a sweet girl, and seemed to truly make her son happy. Any of the others she could have approved of as well. Having a famous daughter-in-law like Kurumu would have been fun. Somehow Tsukune seemed to think that it was alright for him to keep the others while talking about being married to Moka, and that was not right. Kasumi knew lots of married men, and even married women sometimes had moments of indiscretion. You couldn't watch as many television dramas as she did without knowing how the world of relationships worked.

Kasumi wanted to protest that she was too young to be a grandmother. With all the young women around her son, it was something she was afraid could happen, but she had thought that Tsukune posessed better judgment than that. Right there, in front of his fiancee, he had admitted to having gotten a girl pregnant. She was proud that her son was willing to stand up and take responsibility for what he had done, but at the same time she was very disappointed in him.

What were the neighbors going to think? Kasumi felt a touch of panic as the question ran through her mind. Enough of her friends had seen Mizore, and knew that the girl was sweet on Tsukune, so there would be no doubt about what had happened, and with who. And Tsukune wasn't even talking about marrying the girl that was going to have his baby.

"Mizore," Kasumi said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Mother," Mizore nodded.

"I was wondering if you had told your mother," Kasumi asked. "About Tsukune and the baby I mean?"

"Yes," Mizore nodded again.

"How does she feel about it?" Kasumi wanted to know how the other woman was handling her unwed daughter having a baby.

"My mother is very excited," Mizore said. "She is looking forward to being a grandmother."

"But how does she feel about you and Tsukune?" Kasumi asked.

"She was disappointed that Tsukune was not going to settle down with me back in our village," Mizore answered. "But she understands the reasons why he cannot."

"That must upset her," Tsukune's mother pressed.

"No," Mizore shook her head. "Mother deeply respects Tsukune, and is grateful that he is willing to accept the traditions of our village. She made Tsukune promise that when he has children with Moka and Kurumu he has to bring them for visits. My mother wants lots of grandchildren."

Something about what the young woman made Kasumi's head hurt. Mizore didn't seem to have any problem with the idea of being Tsukune's concubine. She seemed to think that her mother was alright with it too.

"I wouldn't mind," Kurumu spoke up.

"What?" Kasumi blinked.

"Mizore is my best friend," Kurumu replied. "When I have Tsukune's babies, I think it would be a good idea of they could spend some time visiting with Mizore's mother."

"B-Ba-Babies?" Kasumi stammered. It was the casual use of the plural that really shook her.

"In a few years from now," Kurumu said with a smile. "I have a career to build first."

"That's good to hear at least," Kasumi said with a small measure of relief.

Before the conversation could go any longer, Kyouko arrived. She had made an effort to dress nice, in a nice blouse and skirt. When she entered, she intended to stay calm, and try to not be critical of Tsukune and his companions. Her resolve was threatened as soon as she saw Kasumi on the couch, with her feet up and a compress on her forehead.

"Aunty," Kyouko gasped. "What happened? Are you alright?" She pushed past the others to try to check to make sure the older woman was unharmed.

"Kyouko, calm down," Kasumi said as she sat up. "I was just taking a rest. I got too excited for a moment is all."

"Too excited?" Kyouko questioned. "This is Tsukune's fault, isn't it?"

"Why are you blaming Tsukune?" Kurumu demanded.

"I wasn't talking to you," Kyouko snapped back.

"But she is correct," Moka said in an even voice. "You are always quick to blame Tsukune. You should take the time to lean what is really going on, instead of just reacting to what you think is happening."

"You stay out of this," Kyouko insisted. "This is a family matter."

"Moka is my fiancee," Tsukune spoke up. He had been keeping quiet so his mother would have a chance to come to grasp with everything that had already happened. "She is my family"

"No," Kyouko shook her head.

"Yes," Moka said with a proud smile, holding her hand to display her engagement ring.

"No! No way," Kyouko waved her hands. "There is no way I will allow it."

"You won't allow it?" Moka questioned as she stood up. "And what makes you think you have anything to say about it? Tsukune asked me to marry him. We said yes. We will be married."

"All I have to do is tell the truth," Kyouko threatened.

The atmosphere turned brittle. Moka's eyes darkened from green to red. Mizore and Kurumu watched Tsukune for guidance while tensing themselves.

"Kyouko," Tsukune said in a level voice. "Why don't you and I step out back to talk."

"I can talk just fine right here," Kyouko replied.

"Alright," Tsukune said. "But I want you to listen to what I have to say. I love Moka. I am going to marry her. I have already told you that I risked my life to protect her. I have been willing to die to keep her safe. There is nothing and nobody in this world more important to me than her. And that includes you."

"But I'm your family," Kyouko protested.

"And when Moka and I are married," Tsukune said. "She will be family as well."

"But why?" Kyouko demanded. "Why do you have to marry her?"

"You have it wrong," Tsukune gave her a small, sad shake of his head. "I don't _have to_ marry Moka. I _get_ to marry her."

"But..." Kyouko started.

"Save your breath," Kurumu cut her off. "It won't do any good."

"What do you know?" Kyouko turned to face the succubus.

"What do I know?" Kurumu repeated the question before answering it. "_I know_ that for three years I tried to get Tsukune to give up on Moka and choose me. _I know_ that when that didn't work, that the best that I could do was come in second, and that was better than nothing at all. I decided that I would be the best damn mistress any man ever had."

Tsukune's parents started to choke and sputter.

"And you're fine with that?" Kyouko turned back to Moka in disbelief.

"Why should it bother me?" Moka said with a small, evil smile. She was determined to prove her seriousness, but wanted to avoid any violence, so she fell back on something she knew well, the ability of an elite vampire to show pride and confidence to the point of arrogance. "If the man I marry is desired by others, it just proves how well I have chosen." She looked at her own engagement ring, her smile growing wider. "And we are the one that Tsukune has asked to marry, so we know exactly who he loves most."

"Why you..." Kyouko growled.

"Kyouko, that's enough," Kasumi called out.

"But Aunty," Kyouko complained as she turned.

"Kyouko," Kasumi sad in her firm mother voice. "Tsukune had made his decision of who he wishes to marry. Moka is a nice girl, and she makes my son happy. You should be happy for him."

"But Aunty..." Kyouko protested. "She's... She's a... A..." Kyouko realized what she was thinking of saying, and how it would sound.

"Kyouko," Her uncle said. "I know this is sudden." He chuckled. "But sometimes life has it's surprises. You just accept what comes your way and make the best of it. And all things considered, Tsukune wanting to get married is not unreasonable at all."

"How can you stay so calm?" Kyouko wanted to know.

"I have the easy job," Tsukune's father explained. "All I have to do is go to work and earn a good living. Your aunty is the one who will be talking with the neighbors." He chuckled again.

"Honey, you're horrible," Kasumi mad a throwing gesture towards her husband.

"I know," Tsukune's father gave his wife a cute smile. "I am just a terrible terrible husband. Oh what could you have done to be stuck with somebody like me."

"Oh stop it," Kasumi protested with a smile.

Kurumu watched the exchange between the married couple. It was so much like the way she and Tsukune had acted at times that she couldn't help but smile. The giggle slipped out before she could stop it.

"See," Tsukune spoke up with a smile of his own. "It runs in the family. We Aono men are completely rotten."

"Tsuku-neee.." Kurumu's protest ended in a burst of laughter.

"You're just like your father," Kasumi sighed.

"Of course he is," His father said.

"I know mother tried to save me," Tsukune added. "But I was too horrible from the beginning."

"I know, I know," His father said. "And it is all my fault." He turned to his wife. "I should have let you marry somebody richer and better looking. Somebody who truly deserved you."

Kasumi picked up her compress and threw it at her husband with a snort.

"See," He said. "I am such a horribly man my own wife can't stand me."

"Uncle!" Kyouko protested, embarrassed by the older couple's childish play.

"Don't worry Father," Kurumu said. She got up and went over to him. "I will always love you." She sat down in his lap. "Because you gave me Tsukune."

"Hey now!" Kyouko snapped.

"And if you ever get lonely," Kurumu shifted into a little girl voice. "You can always take me shopping."

"Tsukune," Kyouko appealed to her cousin for support.

"Kurumu, you should know better than that," Tsukune said.

"Yeah," Kyouko huffed.

"Mother would be much more fun to go shopping with," Tsukune added.

"Tsukune!" Kyouko turned back to him, feeling betrayed.

"He is right," Moka said thoughtfully. "Mother and I have been able to go shopping together before. I hope we can go again soon."

"That would be wonderful," Kasumi smiled.

Kyouko looked around her in frustration. She was surrounded by smiling faces. Her cousin. Her aunt and uncle. Tsukune's fiancee and girlfriends. Everybody was smiling. They bantered back and forth. Finally she threw up her hands.

"Family," She sighed.

XxxxxXxxxX

The rest of the evening passed without any serious disagreements. Kasumi still wasn't entirely happy with the strange arrangement of relationships her son was living with, and the knowledge that her first grandchild was already on the way didn't sit well with her ether. Kyouko kept shooting her cousin dark looks. She finally heard about Mizore's baby as they were all sitting down to supper, which early touched off another explosion. But over all, the atmosphere in the house was one of family.

When supper was over and everything was cleaned up, it was time to say goodnight. Kurumu and Mizore snoozed, cuddled up with Tsukune for the trip back to his home. Moka let them have their moment, because she was going to spend the night with him. She looked at her engagement ring again under the passing street lights. Moka wanted to have a chance to show Tsukune just how happy she was that he had proposed to her.

After they were dropped off it was already late. Inari followed along to the third floor, said her goodnight when it was clear she wasn't needed, and returned to her own room on the second floor. Mizore held out for a goodnight kiss before going to the guestroom in Moka's apartment. Kurumu made a token argument about wanting to spend her last night off work with Tsukune before collecting a kiss and retreating to his guestroom. Ruby slipped away after seeing to her master's immediate comforts. Finally, Moka and Tsukune were alone.

Once they were alone, Moka knew exactly what she wanted to do. Ruby, in her wisdom, had set up the bath for them before retreating for the night. While not exactly filthy, bathing together was an act of intimacy that Tsukune and Moka were able to share. Moka didn't like remembering all the times Tsukune had been hurt, but when they bathed together she could see all the scars he had collected because he had loved her enough to stay with her.

From the bath to the bed was a short trip. Along the way they shared smiles and gentle touches. Moka was feeling excited, and would have had a hard time holding herself back. Except, she didn't have to. Moka was alone with Tsukune, and that meant that she was free to embrace and act upon her feelings. Happily, she tumbled into bed with Tsukune, letting herself enjoy the warmth of his body and his ever so delicious scent.

Tsukune responded to her. He thrilled at her touch and kissed her with every bit as much passion as she showed him. His attentions thrilled Moka and filled her with pleasure. In that precious time, everything was right with the world.

Xx xX

"Tsukune," Moka said some time later. It was in the early morning hours. Her silver hair spilled out across the pillows as she held her hand up to admire her engagement ring in the semi-darkness. "Can you tell me something?"

"What would you like to know?" Tsukune asked.

"What would have happened if things had gone differently tonight?" Moka questioned.

"You mean if my parents didn't accept our engagement?" Tsukune clarified.

"That's right," Moka nodded. She lowered her hand and rolled of to cuddle Tsukune. "Or any of the rest of what you told them."

"It's simple," Tsukune shrugged. "If they had a problem with continuing to be with... the others, then I would just not bring them around when I visited home. If they couldn't accept my relationship with Mizore, then there would be no reason for me to bring the baby to see them."

"There own grandchild?" Moka questioned.

"I said the same thing to Mizore's mother," Tsukune explained. "If any children I have can't be accepted and loved freely, then there is no reason to let them be there. I don't want somebody trying to tell my children that there is something wrong because of how or where they were born."

"And what if your parents had not accepted me?" Moka asked.

"Then I would have apologized for bothering them and left," Tsukune said. "We could have just gone out somewhere to celebrate our engagement, or just come home."

"But they are your parents," Moka observed.

"And when they need help," Tsukune replied. "They can ask for it. I won't abandon them, but they are not going to keep me from being with you."

"Do you mean that?" Moka asked, lifting herself up to look into Tsukune's face.

"Moka," Tsukune gave her a steady look. "I made my decision. I made it a long time ago. I made that decision on the very first day I met you. I decided that I was willing to give up my life for you. All of my life or just part of it, it doesn't matter. Moka," Tsukune embraced her. "You have become my life. I love you."

"And I love you, Tsukune," Moka said as she closed in on him. "Capachuuu..."


	238. Meeting Monday

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 238

Tsukune wondered why Monay's had it out for him. Friday had started out well, before crashing into a violent bloodbath. Saturday had been spent ether sleeping or talking with Kyouko. Sunday, Tsukune felt, had been the absolute best. He had been able to talk with the women he loved and make them happy. Moka had accepted his proposal and was now his fiancee. He had even been able to tell his parent about his relationships and not get disowned.

Then came Monday. It had started with a phone call. Tsukune had planned to sleep in, because he still had a day before he had to be back at work, and Moka had spent most of the night keeping him awake in very pleasant ways. Ruby had been very apologetic as she brought Tsukune his cell phone at a quarter past nine that morning.

Tsukune looked at Ruby and the phone with a dark glare and considered his options. He thought of smashing the phone, but rejected it because it had been a gift from Kurumu. He could throw something at Ruby, but realized that she would probably stand around hoping for more apunishment. Finally he sat up and held his hand out for Ruby to give him the phone.

"Aono Tsukune," Tsukune declared into the phone.

"Good morning, Aono," Came a voice that sounded as tired as Tsukune felt. "This is Tanaka Ito. Are you free to talk?"

"I suppose I am," Tsukune replied.

"I have a meeting later today," Tanak gave a snort. "I have several meetings later today. I know you made statements for the reports Friday night. It would be helpful however, if you could fill out a report of your own."

"A report," Tsukune nodded. "Right. I can do that. Do you want me to fax it to you?"

"I want you to bring it with you," Tanaka said.

"Excuse me?" Tsukune questioned.

"Come meet up with me by lunch time," Tanaka said. "Give me your report, help me check some of the facts. That is all I am asking."

"That's all?" Tsukune blinked, his mind becoming more alert.

"I realize I cannot make you do anything," Tanaka said. "As much as I would like to have you with me at the meetings, I'll be glad to settle for just your report."

"Right..." Tsukune yawned. "Can I call you back? I need to get up and wake up... I don't think I have any report forms..."

"I can email you the forms," The Lieutenant offered.

"Shit," Tsukune spat.

"What is it?" Tanaka asked.

"I don't even have a computer," Tsukune complained.

"Why not?" Tanaka questioned. "Everybody has them now days."

"Long story," Tsukune grumbled.

"Alright, here's what you can do," Tanaka said. "Go to your nearest koban, show them your identification and ask for the forms you need. If they don't have any of the paper forms available, ask to borrow a computer and type your report out there."

"Alright," Tsukune said with a tired nod. "I'll call you when it's done, or if I need any help. We'll decide where to meet after that. Sound good?"

"It sounds like a plan," Tanaka agreed. "Talk to you soon."

"Yes," Tsukune agreed before hanging up. He looked at the phone in his hand and collected his thoughts. "Shit."

"What is it, Tsukune?" Moka asked as she sat up.

"Work," Tsukune said. He started to get out of bed. "Ruby, I'll need something professional to wear today." He paused to dial a number. "And breakfast."

"Yes Master," Ruby gave him a small bow.

"If you don't mind," Moka said as she got out of bed. "I would like to pick out Tsukune's clothes."

"As you wish," Ruby said smoothly.

"Sorry to wake you, Inair," Tsukune said into the phone. "But we have work to do. Get cleaned up and dress professionally, then come on up. We'll talk over breakfast."

XxxX

Tsukune felt foolish for getting tripped up by something so simple. Everybody had computers, or close enough. His father used computers at work. Tsukune had learned to use computers during middle school. It was the three years at Youkai Academy that had put him out of touch. He was only a little more familiar with computers than Inari, but far ahead of Moka or Ruby. He realized that it was another thing he had to take care of before it could become a critical issue.

Over breakfast, Tsukune explained the situation to Inari. Inari listened intently, or tried to, but her concentration was being sorely tested. Moka was sitting at the table beside Tsukune, enjoying a healthy breakfast. It just so happened that she was wearing one of Tsukune's undershirts, and nothing else. Tsukune was cleaned up and dressed for the day, Moka had done little more than run her fingers through her hair and pull on something in a token effort to be modest. Inari could tell be the scents that Moka and Tsukune had spent a passionate night together, and it was enough to make the fox spirit envious, and more than a little aroused.

Kurumu emerged from the guest bedroom, in a button down shirt that had once been Tsukune's, looking cute and naughty at the same time. She would be going off to her own responsibilities soon enough, but she managed to get Tsukune to kiss her before he had to go out. Inari was jealous of the way the others so easily got Tsukune to look at them, to touch them.

"Inari," Tsukune said as they started down the hall to the elevator. "There is something you and I need to get taken care of soon."

"What is that?" Inari asked.

"We need to get some real diver's licenses," Tsukune answered. "What we have is fine as long as we only use our familiars, but that may not always be the right way to get around."

"I see your point," Inari nodded as she pressed the call button.

"I am also going to see about getting a computer," Tsukune said. "We may not normally be using one for work, but it will be useful for university."

"Yes, I am sure it will," Inari nodded. She thought for a moment. "I better look for some typing classes."

"That sounds like a good idea," Tsukune agreed.

"I should learn to take dictation too," Inari added. "If I am going to be helping you with office work in the future, I need to be able to do more than make coffee and tea."

"Yes," Tsukune said as he stepped into the elevator with Inari following. "But just so you know, I think you make some very good tea."

Inari's face light up as the doors closed.

XxxxX

Tsukune noticed right away that the local koban was at least twice the size of the one he worked out of. It was also far more crowded. Showing their identifications got Tsukune and Inari a single desk in the corner with a computer they could use. Fortunate for them, the underfunded police department had a system old enough that someone who had not used a computer in over three years would have no trouble getting what they wanted done.

Because they had both been there, Inari and Tsukune had mostly the same information for the report. They did have to edit the information a little for content. For the limited time they had been apart, which was for the fighting, they had different information to report. For the rest, they just copied from one report to the other. Tsukune sent his report to the printer first, so he could read it over while Inari worked on hers.

Tsukune thought that he had sent his report to the printer, but when he went to get it, it wasn't there. He went back to the desk and had Inari resend it. This time he picked it up as it came out. What he had not known was that the first attempt to print the report actually worked, but it had been picked up with some other documents by mistake. A young officer who had been filling out his own report realized he had a report someone else, but glanced over it out of curiosity. He ended up reading through the report excitedly. He had seen the news reports. Like many police resources, he had spent the weekend on alert, in case there were any more "terrorist activities." When he saw the name and unusual rank on the report, he realized that it had to belong to one of the two strangers at the back desk.

The officer was surprised to to see that the pair were so young. He remembered the part in the news cast about undercover officers helping to fight the terrorists. It was like having celebrities in the koban. He hurried to return the report to its rightful owner. With a sense of nervousness he stopped beside the desk, standing straight backed.

"Sir, Officer Yamada Sana, Sir," He held out the printed report. "I picked this up by mistake. I believe it is yours, Captain Aono sir."

"At ease," Tsukune said, falling back on training and experience as he tried not to flinch. He took the extra copy of the report from the officer. "Thank you Officer Yamada."

"Sir," Sana said. "It is an honor to meet you sir."

"Don't let the rank impress you, Officer Yamada," Tsukune said. "I normally work on a southern island. Not a lot of problems, but lots of visitors. It makes them feel good if someone with a lot of rank listens to their concerns." Tsukune was testing a story he had worked up, because captain was an unusual rank for Japanese Police, and he was young to have any rank. He even managed to smile as he worked in something real from his work. "I even get people that want to come to the koban to complain about the food."

"Yes sir," Sana managed to relax a small amount. "But you were also the ones working undercover at the big party Friday night, weren't you sir? That must have been exciting."

"It was very exciting," Inari spoke up. "But I liked the dancing more than the fighting. But undercover work is often like that." She finished her work with a few last key strokes as she talked. "You go somewhere different. You get to see some things that are interesting or fun, and you wait. You wait for an order, or you wait for something to go wrong. And then it is all routine investigations and reports." With another click she sent her report to the printer. "Speaking of which, could you get that for me Officer Yamada?"

"Yes Ma'am," Sana turned to do as she had asked.

Tsukune and Inari left the local koban without any more surprises. Tsukune decided to leave the area before the office gossip within could get anybody too excited. Together they rode a short distance away and around a few corners. Finally they stopped so Tsukune could call Lieutenant Tanaka to find out where to meet him.

"You handled that situation very smoothly," Tsukune said while he pulled out his phone. "Thank you."

"A fox is supposed to be clever," Inari replied with a smile.

"And yes you are," Tsukune nodded.

"So that is another point for me?" Inari's smile turned mischievous.

"Alight," Tsukune nodded. "Another point for you."

XxxxXxxxX

Lieutenant Tanaka had been relieved by Aono Tsukune's call. He had been pleased that the younger man had been willing to meet up with him close to the office. It was a nice bonus that in addition to his own report, Tsukune was bringing with him his own lieutenant and her report.

The coffee shop was filled with tourists and people in suits. Tourists were there because the shop was close to the Imperial Palace. The people in suits were there for the same reason. It was a place that Tanaka had been to plenty of times. He was surprised by how well the pair he was meeting with were able to blend in. They were dressed well enough that they could be on a break from an office, or out on a date. The way they matched each other so well made Tanakea the one to stand out the most at the table.

Theirs was a business lunch. Plates of food had to share table space with reports and notes, and some very unappetizing photographs. One of the things that stood out was how unbalanced the situation had been. Fairy Tail had thought they had the advantage of planning, numbers, and adults versus teens, in theory. But the planning had not included the possibility of serious opposition. The opposition had had the advantage of experience in using teamwork, in the case of the Student Police members and Tsukune's girlfriends. The less experienced defenders had the advantage of surprise. In the final count, Fairy Tail did not have as an overwhelming advantage in numbers after all.

"The thing to remember," Tsukune said, keeping his voice down. "Is that the people the terrorists recruited were not very different from those that stood up to them. Think of it the terms of... Of a casual football game. It will be an open game, with no limit on numbers, and the field will not be of any specific size."

"If you wanted to put a team together," Tsukune continued. "You try to find people that will do a good job, and are willing to work together. The problem that the terrorists had, is that the people willing to come to their team were all the kind of people that other teams would have already passed over, or even kicked out. They may be willing to play dirty in all sorts of ways, even intentionally trying to hurt members of the other team in order to win, but they still are not all that good."

"So when my team shows up," Tanaka picked up on the line of thinking. "They are expecting an easy win, but run into another team that has a better record."

"That's right," Tsukune nodded.

"So the offensive team has forty players let us say," Tanaka said. "But they are all only average at best."

"While the defending team has twenty five players," Tsukune added.

"It still looks one-sided," Tanaka nodded.

"But some of the defenders are really strong," Inari threw in. "National champion level."

"Suddenly the odds are very different," Tanaka said. "I think I see how this would change everything. Even if it is teens going against adults, adults that are average players for casual games are going to be in trouble going up against teens that just graduated, and are probably in better shape."

"The defenders are surprised," Tsukune said. "Fight or flight kicks in, and because they are with friends, or even someone they love, fighting is the clear choice."

"But I don't understand why they fought so..." Tanaka tapped on of the pictures on the table. "Why not just fight to defend until help arrived or to escape?"

"That is a very civilized way for a human to think," Inari answered. "But that is not the situation."

"She is right," Tsukune added. "Have you ever watched a documentary on lions or wolves?"

"You are referring to packs?" Tanaka asked.

"Kind of," Tsukune agreed. "The primal thinking is what was going on that night. It is an all or nothing fight."

"It is a lot like a fight for dominance," Inari said. "The one who has something, like a mate, is going to fight harder to keep it than the one trying to take it. He or she has more to lose, so they will try harder to win."

"If you win," Tsukune summed it up. "You get to protect your wife and daughter, even if you don't survive."

"I could accept that," Tanaka said with conviction.

"So if the stakes are that high," Tsukune continued. "You are not going to hold back."

"While the person who attacked you," Inari added. "Was not expecting anybody to really stand up to him."

"So he would hesitate," Tanaka said. "He would have to decide if the goal was worth the risk."

"There was another element that changed the odds as well," Tsukune explained.

"Oh?" Tanaka questioned.

"You know that feeling someone says they have when someone is focused on them?" Tsukune asked.

"The danger sense?" Tanaka returned. "Like when you target of a surveillance starts looking around for no reason."

"Exactly," Tsukune nodded. "The terrorists were carrying charms to hide themselves, so their killing intent, their presence would be unnoticed."

"That is possible?" Tanaka blinked.

"I had to talk with some friends that know more about such things," Tsukune explained. "But not only was it possible, it helped us more than them."

"How so?" Tanaka wanted to know.

"It helped prevent anybody from completely panicking," Tsukune answered. "While the threat was real, it did not feel as bad as it probably was."

"That would be like telling people in an emergency evacuation that it was only a drill," The lieutenant said. He pursed his lips and nodded. "They might smell the smoke and be frightened, but if you tell them it is a drill, they can feel a little bit calmer. They are less sure that there is really a fire. They may be frightened, but it would be easier for them to actually think and not just run blindly into each other." He nodded again. "I see."

Lieutenant Tanaka did understand. While he had been using the word 'terrorist,' street gang would be a better description. The conviction and discipline just had not been there. Every little mistake and shifted the odds. Add in the fact that the leader had been eliminated, in a group where intimidation was a driving factor, there had been very little reason for the bad guys to fight once things started to go badly for them.

"What about the ones that got away?" Tanaka asked.

"What usually happens," Tsukune shrugged. "The run and hide. They get angry about being beaten. They hope they don't get in trouble for failing. Some might rejoin the terrorists if they get the chance."

"I doubt they will," Tanaka said. "Because of the seriousness of what happened, and the families of some of the people there, there are a lot of resources being spent on the investigation. We have already seized bank accounts and assets. With international support, some other countries are freezing accounts that showed connections to the terrorists."

"We collected a lot of information that night," Tanaka explained. "And just the records searches over the weekend turned up more. As of this morning we have heard from South Korea, the Americans, and the English of more businesses being investigated. The Chinese say they are investigating, but are not sharing details. The Taiwanese said they tried for an arrest, but a fight broke out. They tried to use teargas, but it was an older office building and something caught fire. No survivors were recovered."

Lieutenant Tanaka leaned back from the table with a small grin. It felt good to know his work was bring down bad guys. It wasn't over, and he didn't think it ever would be, but his side was winning.

"If that group ever tries to rebuild in Japan," Tanaka said. "It is going to be a two front war."

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"We did some good work today," Tsukune said after he and Inari had returned to the garage of their home. "Thank you for your help."

"You are most welcome, Captain," Inari said with a smile.

"We are off duty now," Tsukune said.

"And we are in civilian clothes," Inari observed. "So we are not in uniform ether."

"True," Tsukune nodded as he started for the elevator.

"So if we are off duty and out of uniform," Inari hurried after him. "That means I can do what I want." She grabbed him around the waist, stopping him a meter and a half away form the elevator button."

"Hey now," Tsukune protested.

"You are about to go up stairs to Moka," Inari said.

"That's right," Tsukune nodded.

"And then tomorrow you are back on duty at the koban," Inari continued. "But I'm not scheduled for duty until Thursday. This will be the last time I have you to myself for a week, at least."

"I'm sorry about that," Tsukune shrugged. "Things like this happen."

"Well I'm not going to let this opportunity pass by," Inari declared.

"What are you going to do?" Tsukune asked.

"Well I earned a favor point today," Inari said. "So I am going to use it by insisting that you come with me for a cup of tea."

"That's not all you are going to insist on," Tsukune said, knowing the answer.

"You're right," Inari said. "That's just the start."

Tsukune did not bother to argue. He went with Inari to the second floor, to his official apartment. She took his jacket and had him take a seat at the low table. In the kitchen he set everything up and started heating water in the kettle.

"Be right back," Inari said.

She ducked into the bedroom of the apartment and opened the closet. Tsukune was amused to see some of his old school uniforms hanging in there. What Inari pulled out surprised him. She took her selection and moved into a corner of the room where she would have some privacy to change clothes, but she did not close the door. Tsukune refused to accept the invitation to peek, even when Inari intentionally threw the clothes she was taking off out where he could see them.

"What do you think?" Inari asked as she stepped out of the bedroom dressed in her old school blouse and skirt. She gave Tsukune a mischievous smile and a wink.

"Ahhhh..." Tsukune blinked. "Why?"

"Because it was ether this or a bathrobe," Inari said. "I don't keep a lot here, but I try to make it look like you use this apartment regularly. I figure that if your family ever came to visit, at least until I can bring some more things from home, a girl's uniform wouldn't stand out much, but it would show that you had a girlfriend visiting. And your family would have no way of knowing who's uniform it was."

She returned to the task of making tea with a bounce in her step. Tsukune had to admit that she had a point about making the apartment looked lived in. He decided to look for a small used television and some books he could add to the apartment. When Inari served the tea she sat close beside Tsukune; hip to hip.

"This is something you wanted to do before graduation, wasn't it?" Tsukune asked.

"Only for the last year," Inari said. "Before then, I just knew I liked you."

"I see," Tsukune said.

"Looking back," Inari blushed a little. "It seems kind of silly, the crush I had on you. But I am glad that I didn't give up on it."

"But you are not really getting anything out of our arrangement," Tsukune said.

"Relationship," Inari corrected.

"What?" Tsukune questioned.

"We have a relationship," Inari said clearly. "Two relationships really. We have a professional one, and a personal one."

"I guess that's true," Tsukune allowed.

"And I am going to spend time making sure I can enjoy both," Inari declared. She undid the top two buttons of her blouse.

"Inari," Tsukune said in a warning tone. "There is only so much you're going to get for a favor point."

"I know," Inari smile. "I'm only using it for the setup."

"The setup for what?" Tsukune asked.

"You told me that I had earned a kiss Friday night," Inari reminded him. "So after some tea and a chance to relax a little to help set the mood, I want to collect that kiss."

"Ahhh," Tsukune gave her a shrewd look. "But it will only be a kiss."

"I believe you," Inari said. "But I am going for quality over quantity." She sipped at her tea.

"So you want a long kiss then?" Tsukune asked.

"I want a long, slow kiss," Inari answered. She looked a little to the side, acting shy. "I remember the kiss we shared before graduation. I will always remember the kiss we shared, and how special it made me feel."

"Inari..." Tsukune was unsure of what he should say.

Before he could come up with a good excuse to escape, Inari pushed the table away from them. She took Tsukune teacup from his hands and put it safely beside her own on the table. Inari then moved so that she was kneeling beside Tsukune, facing the opposite direction. That put their faces close to one another.

"Tsukune," Inari took one of his hands in her own. "I know you have some hesitation, but I do love you. I want you to kiss me. I wish you would kiss me every day." She leaned in a little and put her free hand behind his neck. "But if I am only going to get this one kiss for the whole week, please, kiss me in a way that will make me feel alive all over again." She leaned in to collect her kiss.

A tiny part of Tsukune's mind remembered what Inari had said earlier that day. He remembered that a fox was supposed to be crafty. He realized, especially thinking back later, that she had set the scene and the mood very carefully. All of that reasoning did not become clear until later. That small part of his mind was drowned out by the thrill that came with kissing a pretty woman.

Tsukune relaxed into the kiss, letting himself enjoy it. He intended to keep himself a little focused, so as to keep from getting carried away. Inari on the other hand wanted to get the most out of the moment. While she was kissing Tsukune, and he was kissing her back, she lifted his hand and pressed it to her breast.

A low moan escaped Inari into Tsukune's mouth. She had left her bra off when she had changed clothes. Feeling the curve of her breast in his hand, he squeezed it gently out of reflex. She pressed her chest forward, eager for more. Her body felt alive with excitement. She wanted Tsukune attentions so badly.

"Tsuuu-kuneee," Inari broke the kiss to moan his name. She put her other arm around his neck to pull him closer.

"Inari," Tsukune said, giving her only a small, nipping kiss on the lips. "You had your one kiss."

"Awwwww," Inari pouted. She tried to lean in again, but only got a kiss on her forehead for her trouble.

"And you had your fun," Tsukune said as he slid his hand down her body, off of her breast.

"Ohhh..." Inari's body trembled as she felt his fingers travel over her.

"Now I am going to go up stairs," Tsukune declared. "You're welcome to come up at six for supper. You can visit with Ruby if I'm not available."

"Tsukune..." Inari complained.

He planted a light kiss on her forehead before he stood up, pulling free from her embrace. Inari had to resist the urge to grab his leg. With a sigh she stood up as well.

"I will clean up here," Inari volunteered.

"Be good," Tsukune said. "And if I don't see you before then, I'll see you Thursday morning."

XxXXxXxxxXxxX

Tanaka Ito relaxed into the comfortable chair with a sigh. Officially it was his last meeting of the day. It was a meeting that was officially over when he handed a folder to the person he was meeting. It was a copies of all the official reports from the "Terrorist Attack," with terminology and details that would be safe to leak out to the press.

"Here you go," Tanaka had said as he handed the folder to Ross. "What isn't in there is what you were there to see."

"Thanks," Ross said. "You look tired."

"I am," Tanaka sighed. "It has been a long weekend." He accepted a drink from Onna as she perched on the arm of the chair. "Thank you," He gave her a quick smile before turning back to Ross.

"I have been keeping late hours all weekend," Tanaka said. "My wife started to complain about not knowing when to cook for me, and about the messes I leave behind when I am tried."

"My wife says the same about me," Ross chuckled. "Except it's not just when I'm tired."

"Well Mrs. Tanaka was mostly upset because we had been talking about taking a vacation now that Iris has graduated, but all this work is going to mess it up. She complained about having to look after me and our daughter."

"What did you tell her?" Ross asked. "Did you put your foot down?"

"I asked her if she wanted a maid," Ito said with a chuckle of his own.

"Oh... Oh!" Ross caught on. "So how did that go over?"

"At first she liked it," Ito said. "Then I told her it would be something to do with work, and I will have to find the maid."

"And?" Ross pressed.

"I think she is suspicious of my reasons," Ito answered. "But she agreed to at least give it a try."

"Now you just need to find a youkai woman to be your maid," Ross said.

"Once I catch up with work, I'll ask Aono to find me one," Tanaka said. "What about you?"

"What about me what?" Ross questioned.

"You find a youkai to set up as a mistress yet?" Ito asked.

"Naw..." Ross said. "I think I'll get permission from the higher ups to spend a lot of cash and hire an adviser. I can keep it all professional and all that crap. Besides, maybe I can lure in one of the guys that got away Friday night. I am sure there are some that would like enough money to get out of Japan and live good for a while. I find one that is willing to sell me information, and it is a win-win all the way around." He took a swallow from his glass. "I get the information, he gets the cash, and you have one less running around in Japan.

The casual talk went on for about an hour. It was a chance to unwind after a busy couple of days. Finally Ito had relaxed enough and knew he had to get home if he was going to be ready to work on time in the morning.

Jenna was occupying Ross' lap when Ito stood up to get ready to go. He was almost to his car when he heard somebody coming following him. The small street was dark, because the organization that owned the club liked to remain unobserved. Tanaka turned to see if he could catch whomever was behind him, and was surprised to see the scantly clad Onna hurrying in his direction. She held out a closed hand to him as she came near.

"Lieutenant," Onna said in a clear voice. "You dropped this."

"Thank you," Tsukune held out his left hand.

Onna put her hand on his and opened it. Her hand was empty, but now she was close to him in the dark. Tanaka tensed.

"I'm taking a big chance," Onna said in a whisper. "But if you're serious about it, I will be your new maid."

"You?" Tanaka's voice was a harsh whisper as his eyes went wide. "You're...?"

"Yes," Onna nodded.

"I'll let you know," Tanaka whispered. "And thank you," He went on in a normal voice. "I will see you again soon."

"Good night, Lieutenant," Onna said in a clear voice once more. She turned and headed back to the private club, drawing the eyes of the few people that could see her from the public bar front.

Tanaka stood there for a moment before shaking his head and going to his car. What had just happened was strange enough to make him doubt himself for an instant. But then he remembered what had happened late Friday night. Aono Tsukune had laughed when he had seen the bargirls. Ito started to laugh as he drove off.


	239. Image Management

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 239

Kurumu had not wanted to leave Tsukune's apartment Monday morning. She did not want to be away from him, and she had not been looking forward to going back to work. In the first few hours after the attack Friday night, while she had been waiting for Tsukune to finish working, Kurumu's phones had been getting calls. He own mother had called, naturally enough, and a few cousin in and around Japan.

Her number three phone, the one she used for on site work, practically had a melt down. It was a prepaid phone she could change often if needed, so she wasn't too worried about its number getting out. As it was, just about everybody she had worked with in the last month had called or sent a text once they had seen or heard of her on the news. Her serious work phone had received a number of calls as well.

Her number two phone was the one she was careful of the number getting out, and had trusted her agent with. Kurumu had called Nori back late Firday night while still waiting for Tsukune. She had assured her agent that she was fine, and that she would have no trouble returning to work. Eventually Kurumu had simply promised to see Nori first thing Monday and then turned off her number two and number three phones fort he rest of the weekend.

It was late Monday morning when Kurumu arrived at her agent's office. The agency only had four members and a single office worker to help them. On any given day there was usually some hopeful girl, or occasionally a boy, looking eager and nervous hanging around, looking for a chance to become famous. That Monday was no exception. A middle-aged woman and her pair of boys, twins that looked almost plastic with their cute faces, was holding a thick portfolio as she waited for her turn to talk with an agent.

"Miss Kurono-san," The office assistant said as soon as Krumu had entered the small reception area. "Ms. Mori is expecting you. Please go on in."

"Thank you," Kurumu said with a polite smile and a nod. She passed through the reception area to her agent's open office door and knocked on the frame as she entered.

"Thank the gods you're here," Nori practically moaned in relief. "Come in and close the door."

"I told you I would be here," Kurumu said as she followed the other woman's instructions.

"I know," Nori nodded. "But it has been such a busy weekend. You have to tell me, Kurumu," Nori stood up behind her desk as Kurumu sat down in a chair in front of it. "What the hell where you thinking!?" She demanded in a loud voice.

"What are you talking about?" Kurumu demanded back in a firm voice.

"I have told you and told you," Nori complained. "You have to be careful. You have to remember your image." She picked up a folder from among the many bits of paper littering her usually tidy desk and flipped it open.

Kurumu found the contents of the folder amusing. Inside, clipped into place so they were clearly displayed with the folder open, were two full page pictures. They both looked a little gritty and blurry, suggesting that they had probably been clipped from another media source and enlarged. One was of her and Tsukune sharing a quick kiss in the lobby of the hotel after the attack Friday night. The other was from the group pose for the news camera, where she looked like an anime heroine, bloody from battle, holding a frying pan.

"Can I have copies of those?" Kurumu asked with a smile.

"Kurumu..." Nori groaned. She dropped the folder on her desk and sat back down. "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"You're about to tell me," Kurumu observed.

"Damn it all," Nori smacked her hand down on her desk. "Anybody with half an eye can tell that the man you kissed was the same one you did your dance video with. Even later, when he is wearing a mask, you two are dressed so much alike that it is easy to see the connection. And the stunt with the pan... Kurumu, you are starting to look like an action heroine."

"So what?" Kurumu questioned. "I can kick ass and still be a good cook."

"I damn well hope so," Nori said with a glare. "More importantly, I hope you enjoyed your little escapade, because you have a lot of work to do."

"Oh?" Kurumu picked up.

"Yes," Nori took up a notepad. "You have requests to do interviews about what happened..."

"The investigation is still going on," Kurumu interupted. "I have been asked to not talk about what happened so it doesn't make things harder for the police."

"Good," Nori nodded, quickly writing down a note. "I will send that out as a quote. That should quiet some of the calls." She looked up again. "But now we have to deal with the bigger issues. Right now your popularity is poised to skyrocket. With a little work you will be a shining star."

"One that will be very bright," Kurumu said. "And will burn out very fast."

"Exactly," Nori replied. "So we are going to be careful."

"You have a plan?" Kurumu asked.

"We will start with a brief interview tonight..." Nori explained.

XxxX

The week turned out to be a busy one for Kurumu. Her interview was just a small appearance on a variety show, between the opening act and the main guest. She had very little to say, but what she said carried more weight for its simplicity.

"I am sorry I can't say much," Kurumu had said for the cameras and the studio audience. "But the police are still investigating and don't want me say anything that could interfere with it."

"We can respect you position," The male host of the show had said.

"What we really want to ask you about," The female co-host spoke up. "Is about the kiss everybody saw."

"I have made no secret that I want to be the best cook I can be for my sweetheart," Kurumu said with a small smile and a blush. "He is willing to risk his life as a policeman, because he believes in doing the right thing."

"It must be hard," The woman said. "Knowing the person you love could be in danger at any time."

"His passion is for helping others," Kurumu said. "Mine passion is for cooking. He believes I can be a great chef, so I am working hard so I can be. In return, he will do his best to be there to enjoy my cooking."

The variety show appearance was kept short. The public got a chance to see Kurumu being cute and sweet, without getting their fill. It was just one step in Nori's plan.

Tuesday was spent in a small office. Kurumu received intensive tutoring in how to write a professional article for publication. Wednesday and Thursday were back in the studio for another background appearance in a major drama, where she had to look natural in a kitchen scene, moving from A to B, and at some point to hold and swing a frying pan suggestive of using it as a weapon. Friday, Kurumu had a role as a nameless helper for one of two well known chefs on a cooking competition show.

XxxxX

The following Monday saw a modest newspaper have a sudden upswing in popularity. Kurumu had submitted an article reviewing the dishes from the masquerade ball. She had been careful to add some observations about the decorations, costumes, and general atmosphere. A mention of the coming article had been printed in the Sunday edition of the paper. The article itself was printed in the Monday edition, and reprinted in the Tuesday edition by popular demand.

A cooking magazine bought the article from the newspaper, and then paid Kurumu to rewrite and expand it. Following Nori's advice, Kurumu was careful to use a writing style that was humble, admitting that she was only getting started on a career in professional cooking. Professional critics had to be gentle to keep from looking cruel to the up-and-coming talent that had just been through so much.

The article was a part of Nori's plan. While Kurumu's popularity gave her selling power, Nori was using it to promote her talent as more than a cute face or a quick marketing gimmick. Carefully used, Kurumu's popularity could be the perfect tool to boost her career with long lasting support.

XxxxXxxxX

Moka was enjoying her new status as Tsukune's fiance. While he was off working, she went out to do her shopping. The people she conducted her business with, nice people she liked sharing the neighborhood with, were quick to notice her new ring. At least the women were. Moka felt a renewed sense of happiness and excitement with every congratulations that was offered. She did have to explain that the wedding would not be for years yet, because she and Tsukune both wanted to finish university first.

Moka did not mind having to wait to marry Tsukune. She didn't even mind telling others about the wait. Waiting until after getting their degrees was an idea that was met with approval. It felt good, Moka decided, to be able to talk with her neighbors and to be accepted by them. The apothecary where she purchased the herbs for her baths was one of the places she felt the most welcome. The husband was always experimenting with tea recipes, and Moka was invited to linger and have a cup whenever the shop was not too busy. As she enjoyed a cup of tea Wednesday afternoon with the couple, the wife shared some of the things she had gone through while waiting for her own wedding.

While waiting to marry Tsukune was something Moka thought she could tolerate, she still wished that she could hurry the process along somehow. Now that she was engaged, new things were starting to stand out to her. She was sure that the local news stand had not suddenly changed which magazines it stocked or displayed, but now how many of them that were dedicated to bridal fashions and other wedding related things were impossible to miss. It was as if being engaged made her future wedding in to some kind of craving. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted it. Moka was able to put the subject from her mind as long as she was distracted, but reminders just happened to be everywhere.

It was like realizing she was in love all over again. A bouquet of flowers made her think of floral arrangements. Am advertisement for a new restaurant inspired speculation about wedding feasts. Each thought, each idea that Moka found herself thinking about made her wonder, what would Tsukune think...

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Tsurara was happy to have her daughter safely back in the village. Mizore may not be showing her pregnancy yet, but that did not change the fact that she was carrying a baby. Their people seldom traveled once a child was expected. Tsurara had been worried that something would happen to her daughter and the baby would be lost. But Mizore had returned safe and sound, and full of news.

Tsurara allowed her daughter a few hours to recover from her trip, but then it was time to find out everything. Mizore quickly told her mother about the attack at the masquerade. She explained how it had been defeated, and that Fairy Tail had taken a major loss. The fact that Tsukune had helped stop the organization that had tried to force its way into the village would boost his popularity with Mizore's people.

Mizore gave her mother a summery of what had happened at the ball, but then moved on to what was really important. She showed her mother the ring that had been placed on her hand by Tsukune himself. She spoke of how Tsukune had formalized their relationship.

Tsurara was impressed and even moved by what Mizore told her. She could hardly wait to tell her friends. Tsukune had taken Mizore, his Winter Wife, to see his parents and had acknowledged her and their child. It was something completely unheard of. It was the kind of romantic event that Snow Maidens could have ever only dreamed of in the past. It was wonderful news that would have to be shared.

XxxxXxxX

Goto Eriko liked having Kiyo around. Her son's girlfriend was calm and polite, and helped even-out the male:female ratio of the house. As an added bonus, it turned out that the young woman was very serious when it came to cleaning. She came from a country village where she was used to fresh air and clean well water, Kiyo had explained. This had given her a sensitive sense of smell. She had no trouble at all, when helping Eriko with the housework, finding her youngest son's stashed shirt that had become stained with something purple.

Kiyo was happy to have the approval of Nagi's mother. She felt some guilt about hiding the truth about her nature from the woman, but saw it as necessary if she was going to be with Nagi. Besides, if nobody was harmed by it, there was nothing evil about keeping a secret.

Kiyo would not be staying long with Nagi and his family. She would return to her own home soon, unless she was able to find a job in the area. She wanted to find something better than what her sister was doing, and not just because her sister had skipped going to high school. Kiyo wanted to find a way to support herself while living reasonable near to Nagi. Every morning she went out to look for a job, hoping to find the right opportunity.

In contrast to her frustrating mornings, Kiyo's favorite part of the day came in the afternoon. Each day Nagi's mother would meet with her friends to talk about their shared interest, television dramas. There was a little time each day, while Nagi's mother was out, his father was at work, and his little brother was still in school. That was Kiyo's time to spend with Nagi.

Xx

Nagi wondered how Tsukune managed to cope so well with the women in his life. For himself, Kiyo was more than enough to make him feel nervous and excited and confused. Friday afternoon, after his mother had gone out to gossip over everything with her friends, Nagi had thought to raid the kitchen for a snack, and had walked into a surprise that stopped him in his tracks.

Kiyo had decided to surprise Nagi. She knew of his habit of raiding the kitchen and had wanted have a little fun with him while she could. Wearing a short dress, she had slipped off her panties and transformed herself. When Nagi came around the corner, he saw his girlfriend's long serpentine body half coiled under her as she prepared a snack for him.

"Oh," Kiyo said with a small start. "You caught me." She started towards him, he lower body slithering across the kitchen floor.

"What are you doing?" Nagi asked.

"Well..." Kiyo offered him a small smile. "I knew you would be looking for a snack. So I thought I might have one ready for you." She had moved close enough that she could reach out and put her arms around his neck in a loose hug. "Just to show you that I care."

"You don't have to do that," Nagi said as he slipped his arms around her.

"But I want to," Kiyo said with a tiny pout. Her voice dropped into a near whisper as she moved even closer to her boyfriend. "I want to do things for you, when I can..." She gave him a light kiss. "Because you are very..." Another kiss. "Special to me."

"I'm glad," Nagi said in a low voice. He gave her a gentle peck on the lips. "Because you are special to me as well." He gave her a longer kiss.

"Nagi..." Kiyo breathed.

"Kiyo!" Eriko called out as she opened the front door to the house. "I forgot to ask you something."

Eriko knew that her son's girlfriend had been in the kitchen when she had gone out, so that was where she went to find her. When she reached the kitchen she found Kiyo and Nagi both there. The couple were standing two meters apart and looking away from each other while blushing.

"Oh..." Eriko stopped short. She could feel herself starting to blush as well. "I didn't mean to interrupt..."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

Tsukune was not sure how he should feel about how things were shaping up. While he was on duty, he had pulled rank and pumped up the intimidation to get Officer Weak Stomach to actually go out on patrol. Tsukune had pointed out that there were any number of shops that would be likely have a water closet available should the officer have need of one. Amazingly, no further episodes of intestinal distress were mentioned.

While he was on duty, Tsukune was able to hear what had been happening around the town, and up at the school. Word of the fight with Fairy Tail at the ball had gotten around. The Student Police were showing a boost in new membership. The Drama Club was also enjoying a boost in popularity. Of course if he was close enough to the school to hear the gossip of what was going on, he was also close enough to the school to be in easy reach of the Board Chairman.

After his shift was over, Tsukune was careful not to linger in the area. He headed for home as quickly as safety and dignity allowed. He didn't want to get drawn in to some plot of the Board Chairman if it could be avoided, because he had things he wanted to take care in his own life. Also, it would be nice to be with Moka.

Tsukune had almost made it home before something came up. He had reached the safety of his own parking garage without any problems. Tsukune had even gone up the stairs and was walking down the hallway to his apartment before life caught up to him. And then his phone rang.

There were few people that ever called him. Tsukune stopped in mid stride. Tsukune knew from the ring tone that it was a call was not from someone in his family, or from Kurumu. He pulled out his phone. Checking the display he saw that it was from an unknown number.

"Moshi moshi," Tsukune said, making an effort to sound positive.

"Good morning," A woman's voice spoke to him. "I am trying to reach Aono Tsukune."

"This is him," Tsukune replied.

"Oh excellent," The woman's voice sounded excited. "I am Kimyona Josei from Vivi Magazine. Mr. Aono, if it is possible, I would like to meet with you to discuss an article I am writing. I believe that you could help ensure that my information is accurate. I want to provide our readers the best information possible about what happened last Friday night."

"I am sorry," Tsukune said as calmly as he could. "But because of the ongoing investigation, I am not free to discuss any of the events of that night."

"Oh I understand," Josei said with only the smallest note of disappointment in her voice. "But there are some things that I am sure you could talk about. Vivi Magazine takes pride in its coverage of social events, fashion trends, and popular topics with young adults across Japan. As I understand it, excluding the incident that you are not free to speak about, that the event was celebration. There were the daughters and sons of some prominent families in attendance. If you could meet with me, I would like to ask you about the fashions and looks that were favored by the other guests, and maybe see if you could tell me who some of the other participants were."

"I am sorry," Tsukune said. "But I am not free to share any information with you. Have a good morning." He ended the call with a sigh.

Tsukune realized that the woman was looking for gossip, and probably mostly about Kurumu. Kurumu had been visible on the news after the attack. Some research would lead any reporter to her first profession appearance as a dancer and sales tool for the dance machine company. That would quickly show a connection to Tsukune. While he did not want to hide his relationship with Kurumu, he had no intention of sharing any information with anybody that had no reason to intrude in their personal business.

Tsukune tucked his phone away and headed for his apartment. He wanted to give his things over to the Me sister to wash, have a nice breakfast with Ruby, and then see if Moka wanted to go shopping. Idly, as he opened his door, Tsukune wondered if maybe he should get a new phone number.


	240. Driving Motivation

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 240

Tsukune thought that his life was finally starting to calm down. Since the first week after the attack by Fairy Tail, the most he had dealt with were some phone calls. Their had been a handful of calls from reporters, but they were easy to turn aside. Both Tanaka and Ross had called him to try to clarify some pieces of information. Ross was still asking Tsukune to meet with people, but was not making trouble out of it.

Tsukune concentrated on working and making sure his life was in order. He had bought a computer for his den and was learning how to get the most out of it. He knew he would need one for his university assignments. Moka followed his example, buying one of her own, and frequently invited Tsukune over to help her with it.

Ever since the last attack, Tsukune knew that something had changed for Moka. He could tell that the seal was not working the same any more. She had told him that she had removed it herself during the fighting. While spending quiet time with her he learned that the two Moka's could actually change at will now. When she was wearing the rosario, the pink haired Moka was the dominant personality. Without it, Inner Moka was the one most in charge. The seal still limited their youki, but there was no restriction on when she could take it off herself.

At first the two Mokas had some trouble with their new situation, but they were quickly learning how to work with it. They could talk freely with each other now. Which ever personality that was not in control of their body could slumber if she wanted to. When the dominant personality became excited or upset, the other Moka would feel it, blurring the lines between the two.

From Tsukune's perspective there was only one drawback to the Mokas' new level of interaction. It turned out that Inner Moka was enjoying her freedom to exercise her sense of humor. Her favorite trick was to wait until Tsukune was with her outer self, but distracted, then take just enough control to do things to make Tsukune jump. One such time was while Moka and Tsukune had gone for a walk to the store. While Tsukune was holding a door for Outer Moka, Inner Moka siezed the moment and groped him.

"He-ay..." Tsukune had protested the not so gentle touch to his inner thigh.

"It's not my fault," Outer Moka quickly defended while blushing. "Ura-chan did it."

The frustrated look Tsukune gave the Mokas was cute, and kind of funny. While outer Moka blushed with a shy smile, Inner Moka was free to laugh. Of course both of them liked teasing Tsukune, so the arrangement worked well in their favor. In spite of the Outer Moka's protests to the contrary, Tsukune was sure that they were working together.

Tsukune was not really bothered by the attention the Mokas were giving him. He loved them and was happy that they wanted to be with him, even if it was just to tease him some times. His time with them helped him remember the importance of doing his best to make his life a successful one. One of the things that Tsukune had decided to do ho help build for that success was to get a real driver's license. He did not just want one that was whipped up through questionable paperwork. Not only did he not want to be dependent on the Board Chairman's support, but he also wanted to be able to drive more than just Hiru.

Once he had decided to get a real driver's license, Tsukune thought about all the other parts of his life that it could effect. He realized that he would need some specialized training. As much as he wanted to be independent, what he wanted could only come from a limited source. With pride pushed aside, Tsukune went to the person he though would be the most help. He asked the intimidating and mysterious Bus Driver to teach him.

While not overly hard, studying for his license did take time. It was not something that would just happen instantly. When he talked with the women that he loved and they asked him what he had been doing recently, he answered them honestly. Moka decided that if Tsukune was going to get his license, she needed to get one as well, if only because it would be something she could accomplish on her own. There was also that small matter of her competitive spirit. Kurumu and Mizore had also both decided to follow Tsukune's example.

XxxxxXxxxX

Inari had to suppress her urge to giggle. Beside her, Ruby was smiling proudly. It had taken them time and effort, and Kasumi's enthusiastic assistance, but the two women had their driver's licenses. While they were a little disappointed with how their photographs had turned out, it wasn't enough to reduce their sense of accomplishment.

They celebrated their success by thanking the person that had helped them. Kasumi had been more than happy to help out. When the young women had come to her, there had been no way she could have refused. Moka had come to her as well, but on her own. All three of them had asked her for help. All three of them had called her 'mother.' When Ruby and Inari had gotten their licenses, Kasumi had been proud of them both. When they had invited her out to lunch, and for a little time shopping, Kasumi had been happy to to accept.

It had just been a few days later when Moka got her license. She was no less proud or excited over her achievement than the others She also wanted to thank Kasumi by taking her out for lunch and shopping.

Kasumi was happy to have so many pretty young women calling her mother. It made her feel important and special. When she was out with Moka, she told her stories about Tsukune's childhood. When she had been out with Ruby and Inari, she had talked about food and fashions. It did depress her a little that none of the young women shared her interest in television dramas, or even romantic movies.

XxxxxxXxxxxX

Kurumu and her mother arrived at the car dealership by taxi. Ageha had never seen the need for getting a driver's license, but had no hesitation in supporting her daughter's ambition. When Kurumu had her license in hand, and a proud smile on her face, Ageha new it was time for a little mother-daughter celebration. Since Kurumu wasn't going to celebrate with men and champagne, shopping was the way to go. Of course, under the circumstances, there was only one kind of shopping that was going to matter.

When the salesmen saw the taxi pull up to their dealership they started to get excited. If somebody arrived by taxi, they were expecting to drive off the lot in something. When two women got out of the taxi, the excitement increased. Two women, good looking and well dressed, were not likely to be interested in looking at engines, checking motor oil, or any of the countless other things that mechanically inclined men were likely to do. The two women almost shouted that they would be easy money.

"This will be fun," Ageha purred to Kurumu as the taxi drove off.

"Oh yes," Kurumu agreed.

The two women had bright smiles as the first salesman approached. Lust just rolled off of the men watching them. Lust for money. The ego driven salesmen had no idea how much entertainment they were about to provide the two succubi.

x…$x..x

It was only an hour and a half later when Kurumu drove off behind the wheel of her new car. The dealership carried imports. For the Kurono women, money was of far less importance than style and comfort. In the time it took to exchange greetings with the beautiful women, the salesmen had gone from seeing them as targets to be separated from their money, to realizing that they wanted to do the best that they could to make the two women happy.

Kurumu's new car was a little, sporty, red jeep. The back seat was a small, padded bench that could be folded up to expand the small cargo area in the back. The jeep had a removable shell and leather upholstery. Big, all-terrain tires had been installed, along with every comfort feature possible. Kurumu had picked it out for a couple of reasons, including the fact that it reminded her of Tsukune. In spite of its size, the little car had a strong engine. The jeep looked fun, and even a little cute, but when the eager-to-please salesmen had explained its inner workings, it turned out to be a rugged and capable worker.

Kurumu tried to hide how nervous she felt behind the wheel of her own first car. It was different from a rental or one that belonged to a driving school. It was _her_ car. She had opted for the best insurance coverage, but that didn't keep her from worrying. As much as she was proud of her new license and her jeep, Kurumu really wanted to just get home safely and park in the garage.

In spite of her nervousness, Kurumu knew that there was something that had to be taken care of right away. It was something she knew her mother would understand, and even enjoy. Kurumu had her new car, so now it was time to some serious shopping. There were accessories to buy for the jeep, and clothes and accessories for herself. It was all well and good to be able to buy something, as any woman would admit, but if you didn't have the right clothes and accessories, there was no way you could really be happy.

XxxxxxXxxxxX

Tsukune sat behind the wheel of his minivan feeling proud of his accomplishment. There was no doubt in his mind right then that he was on the right path to making his desired future a reality. The minivan was a used model, but only two years old. It had been set up for comfort, instead of just utility, with four Captain's Chairs and a back bench. It was the kind of vehicle a small family could use for a long trip, or a group of adults could appreciate while sitting in traffic. It was a modest, pearly gray that Tsukune found comforting, considering how exciting much of his life seemed to be in times.

Tsukune pulled the minivan to a stop with a small sigh of satisfaction. He had set out with a goal in mind, and he had achieved it. Setting the transmission in park, Tsukune turned to his passenger.

"You've done vary good," Bus Driver said to Tsukune with a smile. "I'm proud of you m'boy. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Bus Driver Sensei," Tsukune said with a small chuckle.

Tsukune had just successfully demonstrated his new driving prowess. There was a huge difference between a motorcycle and a car, or minivan. The fact that he had a license that was completely legitimate, for both cars and motorcycles, was something Tsukune was proud to have accomplished. But in addition to expanding on his transportation options, Tsukune had learned from Bus Driver how to navigate the network of jump points in a conventional vehicle.

Tsukune could not help but smile at his own success. By his own skill and ability, he was free to travel without being dependent upon others. If he wanted to make a trip with his girlfriends, he would no longer be stuck looking for help or having to settle on a pack of motorcycle familiars.

As Tsukune left the area under the barrier, he knew it was time to do a little celebrating. Between work and his specialized studying to get himself ready to drive, he had not had much free time lately. Moka had also been spending time studying, and even practicing her driving with Tsukune's mother. Now that they had finished, it was time to do something special.

XxxxxxX

Moka had been surprised by Tsukune's sudden invitation. He had knocked on her door and asked her if she would be interested in going out. She had said yes without any hesitation.

The date was a simple one. Tsukune had asked Ruby to prepare a picnic dinner for himself and Moka. He then invited Moka to go out with him, without telling her any more than it would be just a casual dinner and some time together. Because he was asking her to go out on short notice, he knew she would want some time to get ready . While Moka was putting herself together, Tsukune made sure he was presentable for a date as well.

Tsukune liked the idea of the casual date. It was about him and Moka being able to spend time together, not about trying to be some kind of show piece. He was dressed nicely, in an office casual kind of way, when he met up with Moka at her door. She had chosen a long sleeved blouse and a pair of jeans that clung to her in all the right ways. Without telling her his plans, he took her down to the parking garage. Because she had never seen his minivan before, Tsukune had to guide her to it.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked. She had not brought her helmet, because Tsukune had told her it wouldn't be needed. That had been good news, because it meant that she could spend a little extra attention on her hair without worrying about the helmet messing it up. But then Tsukune was guiding her over to the same corner of the garage as where Hiru made her lair.

At the last moment, Tsukune surprised her. Instead of going around the rounded body of a gray minivan, he guided her to it and opened the passenger door for her. She gave him a look and he gave her a warm, confident smile in return.

"See," Tsukune said. "No need for a helmet tonight."

The picnic was at a city park. The main walkways, central fountain, and playground areas were well lighted. Tsukune carried the box holding their dinner while Moka carried a folded blanket. They found a small hill under the branches of sakura trees. While the season for watching cherry blossoms had already passed by, the trees still offered a place to relax. Their foliage offered shade during the day. At night, the area under that sakura boughs were in deep shadow.

Tsukune and Moka were not alone in the park. It was still early enough that people walking to and from work and home were still in the area. Couples walked and sat together through the lit areas, or reclined on blankets with snacks or drinks. Moka decided that she liked the romantic atmosphere.

xxX

"Tsukune," Moka said as she sat cuddled with him. Their meal finished but the date continuing. "This was a nice idea."

"I thought so," Tsukune agreed, laying back.

"You..." Moka complained as she was pulled down with him. She ended up half on top of him.

"Well," Tsukune said as he put his arms around her. "I think anything that lets me spend time with you is a pretty good idea."

"Tsukune..." Moka scolded. "You are being sweet again."

"So?" Tsukune said. "I love you, and I want you to know it. I want to be able to show it."

"Aww..." Moka replied. "I love you too. In fact, I love you more."

"Not possible," Tsukune smiled.

"You forget," Moka moved so that her face was closer to his. "There are two of me, and we both love you."

"I can never forget that," Tsukune replied. "Because I love you, all of you and both of you."

"Tsukune..." Moka's voice grew deeper as red highlights appeared in her eyes. "You should be careful..."

"Why?" Tsukune said. "I am out on a date with you. It has been a good day, but spending time with you makes it better. Why should I be careful about admitting that I love you." His expression, while still happy, became more serious. "Moka, you are the most important part of my life. I love you. I am excited knowing that you are my fiancee. I love you."

"Tsu...Ku...ne..." Moka growled. "If you keep talking like that..."

"Look around," Tsukune said in a low voice. "We are surrounded by normal people, enjoying normal lives. Some of them are here with the one they love, just like I am here with you."

Moka did as Tsukune had suggested. She looked around and saw that most of the people in the area were couples. Many of them were hold each other, and even kissing. Out in the shadows, her vampire eyes could see couples in passionate embrace. A slow smile spread across her face.

"Tsukune," Moka said in a purr. "Before we go home..."

Tsukune cut her of by pulling her in for a kiss.


	241. Informative Visitation

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 241

Tanaka Ito sagged behind the wheel of his car, sweating bullets and breathing hard. He could feel his heart bounding in his chest. With an effort he pulled his hands from the wheel and held them up. They were shaking from the strain and adrenaline of what he had just done. He had to take several minutes to calm down before he got out of the car. The last kilometer he had just driven had been the most terrifying time of his life.

While he recovered, Lieutenant Tanaka reviewed what had brought him to where he was standing. It had taken more time than he had expected, but he had finally tracked down his target, on paper at least. It had taken so long to find, more than a month, because according to official census records the town had been abandoned for close to fifty years. A fishing and farming village that had been developed to support the military before the invasion of China, it had continued to thrive until the end of the war. Then the military had been pulled out and the area had been left to decline over the years.

The final decline and abandonment of the village was easy to understand. It was too isolated to attract investors for industry. Without the military, may locals would have left to find a new way of supporting themselves. Many families had been reduced, their sons and husbands claimed by the war. Finally, the remaining villagers just died out.

A part of the problem of locating the place had been trying to find the name. The name of the place, as it had appeared on Aono's identification, had not matched the official name for the old village. He had been forced to do search after search, connecting a series of unofficial names that had turned up in newspaper stories about such things as UFO's and youkai sightings. Tanaka Ito would have ignored such stories as anything even close to useful if he had not seen as much as he had with his own eyes. His own maid had helped him make the first connections.

Lieutenant Tanaka had found the census data for the village before he found its location on the map. Once he had the location, he knew that he would have to visit the site and see what was there. The Imperial Cosmologist had granted him permission to go, which had given the lieutenant what he needed to get his superiors approval for the trip.

Before setting out, Lieutenant Tanaka took the time to double check his information and make what he thought were adequate preparations. One of the things he had taken the time to do was track down the official listing for the local police. While the information listed in the census data was out of date and useless, the accounting department of the National Police Agency had records of who was currently on the payroll, and how to contact the local office to verify information.

The lieutenant got a copy of that information and called the local police koban. It was clear that the officer that had answered the phone had been surprised by the call. They had sound almost frightened before they had transferred the call to the chief superintendent of the station. The second person had sounded almost amused as he answered Tanaka's questions. With his information verified, Lieutenant Tanaka set out to see 'Captain' Aono Tsukune at work.

It had been a long trip to his destination. The driving had not been bad for the most part. The long ferry trip across open ocean had been uncomfortable. The village where Tanaka first arrived on the island was a calm and quiet place. Its own police force was made up of two middle-aged men who had been surprised that a member of the Imperial Guard had come to the island to chase ghost stories, but they still took the time to give him a bunk for the night and to share hours of stories about the abandoned village on the other side of the island.

The drive over to the abandoned village had started out pleasantly enough. The potholes did add a little challenge to the often narrow road. Lieutenant Tanaka thought that he would make it to his destination in time for lunch, but had brought food along in case, as he suspected, there was no real village at the end of the road. As the road continued to degrade, he started to feel a little nervous about what he was doing. The more primitive the road became, the slower the lieutenant was forced to drive. He had begun to question what he was doing, fearing that he would look foolish for wasting time and energy chasing down phantoms.

Lieutenant Tanaka was starting to feel that something was going to go seriously wrong with his investigation. He was on a back road in the middle of nowhere. A breakdown of his car would mean all kinds of problems. He wasn't even sure he would be able to call for help. He had come to a stop, thinking about turning around, as he considered what he would have to do if anything went wrong. Just as a precaution, he pulled out his cell phone to check for signal.

Seeing that he had a strong signal on his phone gave Tanaka a jolt. He remembered the incident with the telecom truck. He looked around then and saw the faded signs of the work crew. Aono had reported that he had realized the organization, Fairy Tail, were in the area because of a change in cell service. It was confirmation that he was on the right track.

With determination, he pocketed his phone and put the car in gear. He had a destination to reach. He had to grit his teeth and swear at himself to keep going. His grip on the steering wheel was so tight that his knuckles tuned white. Finally he had been reduced to shouting out obscenities like a battle cry as he jammed his foot down on the gas pedal.

For one long, frightening moment, Lieutenant Tanaka Ito was sure he was going to die as he saw the black torii come in to sight. Then he shot through the torii at top speed and the fear he had been feeling disappeared. Hitting the breaks, he brought the car to a sliding stop. He had crossed the boundary into a different kind of world.

Now that the frightening part of the trip was over, Lieutenant Tanaka allowed himself a moment to take in his surroundings. Between the speed he had been traveling at, how long it had taken him to react to the disappearance of the fear that had been pressing in on him, and just how long it had taken the car to come to a stop, he had traveled a fair distance past the black torii. Looking back at it did not make him feel afraid. Looking around did not bring any immediate discomfort. After taking a few more minutes to collect himself, Tanaka was ready to resume his trip.

XxxX

Lieutenant Tanaka was having a hard time believing what was in front of his eyes. He had thought he had found the remains of the old village when the first few houses had come into sight. Driving on, he had realized just how wrong the census information on the area really was. Instead of an abandoned village, he had discovered a thriving little town. There were still some working farms on the outskirts, but there was a lot more than he had ever expected to see. All around him, the locals were looking at him as he drove by. Some were hurrying away, going inside and closing doors. Others were looking at him with looks ranging from curious, to nervous, to hostile. Tanaka didn't know if he was rattled more by how many people he saw, or by the fact that some of them were clearly not human. The way that all of them were watching him made the muscles in his back and shoulder tighten up.

With uncomfortable certainty, Lieutenant Tanaka realized that he should have walked into the town. His was not the only car in sight, but he was the only person driving. Most of the other traffic on the narrow street was pedestrians, with some of them pushing carts.

Another uncomfortable thought came to him as he slowly drove through the town. He had no idea where to go. Because the official village had been abandoned long ago, he had no maps or any other way of knowing where to find the local police. He was bout to simply call Aono Tsukune and ask for directions when the young man in question appeared ahead of him. Dressed in his uniform and looking serious, Tanaka felt a sense of relief at the sight of him.

XxxxX

Tsukune had been enjoying a walking patrol of town when he felt the change in the atmosphere. It didn't take long for him to hear excited voices and feel the raising tension as he closed in on the disturbance. Vehicle traffic in the town was very limited, and the car coming up the street was not one anybody recognized. Tsukune had started towards the car with the intent to offer directions, or if necessary, help clear people out of the way. He was surprised by who he saw behind the wheel.

Tsukune walked down the street. He saw that he had been recognized, and that the lieutenant was waiting for him. Tsukune reached the driver's side of the car as Tanaka rolled down his window.

"Sir," Tsukune said in a tight voice. "What brings you here?"

XxxxxX

"Welcome to our koban," Tsukune said as he held the door for his guest.

"Thank you," Lieutenant Tanaka said. He looked around the quiet and orderly koban as he entered. He recognized Aono's partner, also in uniform, as she stood up from behind a desk.

"Good day, Sir," Inari said.

"If you will forgive me," Tanaka said. "We will leave the ranks aside."

"Yes Sir," Inari nodded.

"Makes sense to me," Tsukune said. "They made me a captain just for public image anyway."

"That was probably a very good idea," Tanaka said with a nod. "If they were not used to having police here, than a high rank would imply more authority and power. I would think that, over time, the higher ranks would be retired, or just be honorary titles."

"You are probably right," Tsukue agreed.

It only took a moment to provide the visitor with proper hospitality. Extra chairs were pulled over to the desk and Inari poured tea for them all. Tanaka accepted the offered hospitality as he tried to maintain a calm appearance.

"Aono," Tanaka said after a sip of tea. "I have to admit that I am finding myself impressed by how you were able to keep your involvement with youkai so out of sight. Even when you were forced to tell me about them at the dance."

"It wasn't always easy," Tsukune nodded. "But I knew that most people would not believe me, and that helped."

"I did not want to believe you," Tanaka replied. "Even after what I had seen with my own eyes. But now I have to admit the truth."

"Try to concentrate on the small details," Inari suggested. "Nothing has really changed for you, you. You just know more than you did before."

"The youkai have always been there," Tsukune added. "Look at this town," He gestured out the front windows of the koban. "It is filled with youkai that like living close to what we see as a modern community, but don't feel comfortable around humans."

"You didn't know about them last year," Inari went on. "But they were here."

"I have begun to see that," Tanaka said. "My daughter's boyfriend has been over every other week to see her. My wife is thrilled to have Onna as out maid."

"Congratulations," Tsukune offered.

"Thank you," Tanaka said drily.

"I thought she would be interested," Inari said. "She likes you enough to want to trust you."

"Well it's been a learning experience," Tanaka grumbled. He gave a small sigh before addressing Tsukune. "But I understand what you were saying about not wanting to give away her secret. You could have just told me that she wasn't human that night at the club, but it would have done nothing but cause problems."

"Yes," Tsukune agreed.

"But now what do I do?" Tanaka asked.

"Excuse me?" Tanaka questioned.

"Those attackers at my daughter's school were youkai," Tanaka stated. "The ones that stole the telecom truck. The incident at the beach city. The Witch's Ranch disappearances. They all involved youkai, didn't they?"

"Yes," Tsukune nodded. "Fairy Tail was involved with most of them. Witch's Ranch was one old woman with a grudge against humans."

"And now I see this place," Tanaka said. "I have to wonder, how many youkai there are in Japan? How many places like this exist? How many youkai are out there that are a threat to the safety and public good of Japan that I need to worry about?"

"It's not like that," Tsukune argued. "Most youkai are just like anybody else. They want to live a normal life. Some just can't make that work around humans, so the go into hiding. Some live in out of the way places, others just hide in the world around us. Just because you now know about them doesn't mean that they are suddenly more dangerous."

"But there are laws that need to be enforced," Tanaka said. "Our country exists because we have order."

"I agree with you," Tsukune said. "But I think you are missing something."

"And what is that?" Tanaka challenged.

"Let's go for a walk," Tsukune said as he stood up. "I want to show you some things. Inari," He said to her. "While we're out, see if the superintendent would be willing to talk to our guest when we return."

"Yes Sir," Inari acknowledged.

XxxxX

Tsukune took Lieutenant Tanaka on a little tour. It started with a quick walk through the town. Tanaka was shown drinking establishments, artisans' shops, and small stores. Tsukune bought them lunch at a little sushi shop, that the Lieutenant had to admit served some of the best sushi he had ever tasted. Tsukune explained that many youkai had very sensitive senses, including smell and taste, so they had no trouble choosing the best ingredients.

Mononoko Arcade further surprised Tanaka. It was the kind of shopping center that would fit into most modern cities. He could imagine his own wife visiting the place if she thought she could get some good deals. Some of the people there, ether working or shopping, were clearing other than normal humans.

After a tour of the shopping district, Tsukune lead his guest beyond the town. Tanaka expressed his surprise that the arcade was the at the edge of the town, and once they had left the area, they were walking though undeveloped forest. Tsukune explained what he had learned of the place. The shopping area had been built up over the years to support the school's needs. It was the unofficial boarder of how far from campus students would go. There were no rules saying the student's could not go into the rest of the town, but with Mononoko Arcade where it was, there was no real reason for them to. Tanaka understood the arrangement. It was a way to help reduce potential clashes between students and the locals.

Tsukune had tried to time his tour. The walk through the wood gave Tanaka some time to think about what he had seen so far. Then Tsukune brought him up to the main gates of the school. Tanaka looked up at the strange combination of building styles with some disbelief.

"And this is the school you wanted Ken to bring you to," Tsukune said as he came to a stop just outside the gates. "Back when you were first looking for me. This is the Youkai Gakuen, the Monster Academy."

"Why are you showing me this?" Tanaka asked. "You were so intent on keeping it a secret before."

"Before," Tsukune answered. "I was protecting the secret of Youkai. You already know about them now. You have already found your way here. There is not much point in hiding it any more."

"I see," Tanaka said.

"So now I want you to see why I was protecting it," Tsukune went on. "I want you to consider some things about what you are going to soon be seeing."

"What is that?" Tanaka asked.

"Students of this school come from all over Japan," Tsukune replied. "Not everybody goes to high school. Onna admitted that she never did. Some families can't afford to send their children here. Others don't need to come here. This is a school specifically to help youkai to learn how to get along in the human world. If a family of youkai is already familiar with humans and how to get along with them, or if they don't want to and want to live apart, then they would not send their children here. Others just may not know of this school."

"And my daughter visited your festival last year?" Tanaka asked. He already knew the answer. Iris had shown him the pictures.

"That's right," Tsukune nodded. "A festival where families and graduates come and visit."

"That is a lot of youkai," Tanaka said slowly.

"That's right," Tsukune said again. "Think about them for a moment. Think about whole families of youkai all over Japan while you see what you are about to."

Right on time, the bell sounded to signal the end of classes for the day. Tsukune drew Tanaka to the side of the main path while the other man processed his thoughts for a moment. Then the first students appeared.

As such things do, it started with a trickle that turned into a flood. Students poured out of the school. The air was filled with voices. Students were glad that class had let out for the day. They were upset at the studying they had to do. They were looking forward to getting out of their uniforms. Tanaka saw the flood of teenagers streaming past. Many appeared to recognize Tsukune and greeted him as they went by. A few even lingered to share a few words. Boys and girls, on the verge of being men and women, all went by acting much the same way as their peers all around Japan.

Eventually the the flood dwindled down. The air became quiet in the wake of the teenage chatter from a moment before. Tanaka realized that Aono was watching him expectantly.

"How many of them were youkai?" Tanaka asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Six of them were human this year," Tsukune answered. "Could you tell which ones?"

Tanaka shook his head. Tsukune replied with a smile and a nod. With a gesture of invitation, he turned back towards town.

"Some of the youkai students come here because they are to weak too defend themselves against humans," Tsukune explained as they walked. "Other are here because they have grown up somewhere isolated, like Onna and her family."

"Onna seems to get along with humans just fine," Tanaka said.

"You met her in a yakuza bar where she worked as a hostess," Tsukune gave the lieutenant a dark look. "Does that really sound like the kind of place any woman would want to work, if they had a choice?"

Tanaka realized that he had been wrong in his thinking. If Onna had known more about what she had been getting herself into... I village girl moving to the city and ending up in the water trade out of necessity was almost a cliché. He remembered how quick Onna had been to take a job as his maid. When he recognized how narrow his thinking had been, Tanaka felt a little guilty. He decided that when he got home, he would ask Onna if she would like to go back to school. Maybe he could help her get into a vocational program somewhere.

"That's part of the reason I want to protect this school so much," Tsukune explained. "If it wasn't for this school, so many of my friends would never have the chance to do something they could enjoy with their lives." He looked back up at the now mostly empty school building. "You are worried about protecting the order of Japan. Here is a place where youkai come to learn how to fit in with that order." He looked back to the lieutenant. "You see, the youkai want the same thing the rest of us do."

Tanaka nodded in understanding. He had been given a lot to think about. He knew that there were lots of things he was missing. There were questions he couldn't remember that he wanted to ask. He was just so overwhelmed that he would have to take his time to work through it all.


	242. Significant Weight

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 242

The hotel was a joke. It had all of ten rooms, three of which were taken up by the owner and his family. Lieutenant had only booked a room for the night because the place had the two things he wanted. In ascending priority those two things were a safe place to spend the night, and a bar. He had gone four hours after leaving that strange town that shouldn't exist before he gave in to his need for a drink.

As a final twist to his mind, or so it seemed, Tsukune had helped him take a shortcut home. Riding in the passenger seat, Tsukune had directed Ito along a narrow dirt road to where a tunnel cut into a cliff. The lieutenant was advised to not think too much about how it worked, but the tunnel somehow connected to a place that wasn't even on the same island. Passing through the brief darkness, there was a moment where it felt like the car was floating smoothly. When they drove out into daylight again, they were in an agricultural area. Tsukune gave the lieutenant directions towards the main highway before getting out of the car.

His mind felt like it ready to have a meltdown from the weight of what he had learned. There were more youkai in that one town than he had even thought possible in the whole world, and that was just a fraction of what was living in Japan. The numbers he tried to imagine were frightening. If he could point them out in some way, like foreigners that were too tall, he thought he might have felt better, but they looked Japanese, when they looked human at all. What he really felt alarmed over was the realization that they were just like normal people. They worked and they went to school. They had families just like he did. The youkai had even wanted police to protect them from criminals, just like anybody else.

It was finally sinking in. The youkai were everywhere. He had one working in his house. His daughter was dating one. They were on the police force. They ran businesses, raised children, and lived their lives all around him. He was living in a world where youkai were all around him. The more he thought about it, the more Lieutenant Tanaka Ito of the Japanese Imperial Guard came to understand, that he really needed a drink.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxX

Mizore had a few complaints about living in her home village. The first, obviously, was that Tsukune did not live with her full time. The second was how out of contact she was. There was a limited mail service available, and for express letters she could use her familiar. She was thankful that Tsukune and Kurumu sent her letters by both methods, but it was still slower than using phones, or just being able to visit like they had back at school.

Mizore's other major complaint also related to how isolated the village was. She had very little to do with her day. Because she was pregnant everybody wanted to watch out for her. Nobody wanted to ask anything from her, in case it tired her out. If anybody visited her house, they tried to do everything for her. When she was free to take care of herself, Mizore tried to keep busy. She read books. she studied the traditions and skills of her people. Mizore even went over her old class notes and texts, knowing someday she would help her children learn.

In contrast to her many frustrations about life in the village, Mizore had one shining bright point that she enjoyed. Mizore knew that when Tsukune came to see her, that there was no other reason for him to be there. He could never say "Just happen to be in the area." There would never be some other excuse for him to be in the village. When Tsukune came to see her, it would always be because he wanted to go out of his way to see her.

When Tsukune came to see her, Mizore's had little to complain about. Tsukune would offer to help her with chores, but would listen when she insisted on doing things herself. When he visited their home in her village, Mizore got to cook for him and talk with him. His visits gave her things to do. When Hiru appeared with a letter letting her know he was coming for a visit, Mizore brightened and started planning out all that she could.

When Mizore went out to the shops for meat and fresh vegetables with a glowing smile, the people around her knew her husband was coming for a visit. While there was no shortage of women envious of Mizore's good fortune, they all wished her the best. They wanted to see one of their own find happiness. They looked forward to new life being born into the village. Sooner or later, just about everybody with a single daughter in the family asked if Tsukune had any friends that might want to come for a visit.

Mizore knew she would play matchmaker for any of Tsukune friends he was willing to bring along, but she was not going to bring the subject up any time soon. When Tsukune came to see her, she did not want anybody intruding on their time together until they had had a chance to spend some time just being with each other.

Knowing Tsukune was coming to see her lifted Mizore's mood, but gave her a different challenge to face. She had to endure the wait. She tried to stay busy with what little there was for her to do, so that the time would pass more quickly, but the distractions never lasted. That was why she was pacing in circles when she finally heard the chime at her front gate.

XxxxxxX

After Lieutenant Tanaka's surprise visit, Tsukune had been tense. He could not help but wonder what kind of fallout would come from the man finding his way to the town, to the whole community of youkai living under the barrier. After his shift had ended Tsukune had gone home to tell Moka all about what had happened. While they had talked, Tsukune had started to wonder what else Lieutenant Tanaka might uncover in the course of his zealous investigations.

Tsukune decided that he should let the people closest to him to be on their guard. He didn't think Lieutenant Tanaka meant any harm, but things had a way of getting out of control sometimes. Some of his friends he could pass word to with a phone call, but there were those in his life that deserved to be told in person.

He sent Mizore a message to make sure it would be alright if he paid her a visit. He was not the least bit surprised that Hiru returned with a letter asking him to hurry. It had been sealed with a kiss. Likewise, it was not much of a surprise that Mizore came hurrying out her front door while he was still only half way up the path from the gate.

"Tsukune..." Mizore gave a happy cry as she nearly threw herself into his arms.

They shared a warm hug and a loving kiss in her front garden. After making sure Tsukune really was there, Mizore lead him into the house. She spent a little time playing hostess, dressed in one of her light yukatas as she served him refreshments. Tsukune watched her with a smile even as he told her about Lieutenant Tanaka's visit to under the barrier.

Once the refreshments were set out, Mizore sat down beside Tsukune. He reached out to cuddle her close and met no resistance. She was happy to be in his arms.

"Mizore," Tsukune said as her moved his hands over her body. "I love you."

"Oh, Tsukune..." Mizore nearly moaned, leaning in for a kiss.

Tsukune's hand slipped down to her lower abdomen. Her pregnancy was starting to show. He caressed the small, firm bulge, aware of the aura of life under his fingertips. His gentle touch sent shivers through Mizore's body.

XxxxX

It was some time later, after they had reaffirmed their passion and love for one another, that Mizore happily served lunch. She still had on her yukata, but now hanging mostly open. Tsukune, at her insistence, was in a simple kimono that was white at the shoulders but gradually darkened until it was black at the hemline.

"Tsukune..." Mizore said as she finished cleaning up after lunch. "There is something I would like to show you. If you wouldn't mind."

"Sure," Tsukune said. He came up behind her in the kitchen. She had refused his every offer to help out, but that didn't mean he couldn't be close to her. Slipping his arms around her waist as she dried off the last cup, he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "I am all yours today."

Mizore's plan to show something to Tsukune was delayed a little while. His warmth filled her as they shared their desires and passions. She wondered if any snow woman had ever known as much love and happiness.

XxxxX

Once they were properly composed, Tsukune and Mizore went walking in the village on a little date. Their destination was near the sculpture garden. Mizore lead Tsukune to a structure, a spiraling ice wall that was made in carved sections. Each section of the wall was clear enough to see through, but because the way light played through the contours of the different surfaces, it was impossible to see what was in the center of the spiral.

"This is a memorial," Mizore explained as she lead Tsukune to the opening of the spiral. She gestured to the first section of the wall. "It tells the story of _The Winter Wife_."

Tsukune saw that each section of wall was a unique ice sculpture. The first section showed a young man holding a bundle of firewood. The next, which could ether be a separate piece or a continuation of the first, was of a young woman that was forming out of a snowbank looking in the direction of the young man. The third section showed the young man inside a house, tending a fire while an old man was working at a desk.

"This was raised up in the Nara Period," Mizore explained. She held Tsukune's hand and drew him slowly into the spiral. "It is one of the oldest buildings in the village."

As he walked deeper into the spiral, Tsukune watched the story of the Winter Wife unfold. The traditional style of the images did not even need narration to be understood. The sections of the wall showed the young couple coming together. It was clear that the snow maiden and the young scholar did not just rush to satisfy their curiosities. It wasn't until the fifth scene that the two even made eye contact. In the seventh section of the wall the young man gave the maiden a kiss on the cheek.

The story was laid out with attention to detail. The couple parted ways in the eighth section. The next few panels showed the snow maiden alone in the mountains, climbing to higher elevations to escape the heat of summer. A scene showed her waiting, looking down the mountain. When the snows started to fall, she began her journey back down the mountain. The young man appeared in the sculpted wall sections again. He was almost unchanged from before. The story showed the pair reuniting, sharing another innocent kiss under the winter-bare branches of a tree. Over the winter the couple found moments to share together. Tsukune stopped and directed Mizore's attention to one scene, where the couple sat together at a desk reading a scroll.

"She's helping him with his studies," Tsukune whispered into Mizore's ear, reminding her of their time studying together.

"He was teaching her to read and write," Mizore explained. "He had a passion for learning and he wanted to share it with her."

The story progressed as Tsukune and Mizore resumed walking. The winter ended and the couple parted after a gentle kiss on the lips. While she waited for winter to return again, the snow maiden practiced what the young scholar had taught her. When the seasons turned, she started back down the mountain. The couple was reunited once more. The young couple was maturing and their love grew. At the same time, the old scholar appeared occasionally in the background, growing more stoop-shouldered and weaker. Time was passing. Before the end of the third winter, the snow maiden drew the young scholar out and offered herself to him.

Tsukune pulled Mizore a little closer and gave her a smile. It hand not been until their third year together that they become lovers as well. The scenes continued the story. The passing of seasons showed the snow women, a maiden no more, slowly becoming more gravid. When winter returned there was a hesitancy in her reunion with the young scholar. A scene showed her watching her lover from when snow already covered the ground. When she finally came forward, her pregnancy impossible to hide, she had her face turned away, looking nervous, even afraid.

The young scholar embraced his lover. He kissed her and caressed her rounded body. It was clear that his love for her persisted. In a following scene, the young couple were sitting together outside while the old scholar had a visitor within the house. The visitor turned out to be a matchmaker. The old scholar was arranging a marriage for his apprentice. A section showed the formal introductions, followed by a scene where the distraught young man knelt with his pregnant lover.

It looked like the couple was doomed to heartbreak. Inside the house the old scholar was bedridden. The young scholar's betrothed helped tend to the old man. The young scholar looked out the window to where his lover stood alone in the snow. The old scholar passed away. A scene showed a priest attending the old man while the snow woman delivered her child. The rest of the winter passed as the scholar divided his time between studying and visiting with his lover. His betrothed looked after the house, but there was no affection between her and the scholar. The lovers parted with a kiss at the end of winter.

It was not until the middle of the next winter before they couple were reunited again. The snow woman had made her trip down the mountain, but had kept her distance. The young scholar had a human wife, so the snow woman was unsure of where she fit into her lover's life. She watched her lover as he continued his work, teaching village children and studying for the simple love of it. Finally, with her toddler playing in her wake, she approached him. The young man opened her arms to her and gave her a wide smile. The came together with a kiss.

It was clear that the scholar's first love was his snow woman. He had a second child with her before his human wife became pregnant. Over the years, the snow woman was able to give him three daughters, while his human wife gave him four, and one son. Each winter his children played together.

One year winter came early and stayed late. It was a harsh winter that buried houses and brought hardship and hunger to the village. When the worst storms hammered the village, the scholar's home was spared. Wild game was brought in to help feed his family. In the mild years, when crops and livestock thrived, the scholar had extra to share with his winter family.

Time continued on. The seasons and years came and went. Eventually the scholar's son followed in his father's footsteps. His human daughters were married off. One year the snow woman arrived at the beginning of winter to find the scholar and his son living alone. His human wife had passed on. While showing his age, the scholar had not lost his affection for the snow woman. At the end of winter, the scholar stepped out of the house with a pack and a walking stick. In the last sculpted section, hand in hand the snow woman and the scholar started up the mountain.

The only sharp turn within the structure was after that last carved section of the wall. An enclosed area was in the middle of the spiral. The place was a shrine. A sculpture showed the scholar sitting at a low desk with a mild smile on his ageless face. Opposite of him, sitting at another desk, was a woman with three girls standing behind her.

Tsukune felt tears filling his eyes. He held Mizore close as he studied the sculptures. Over a thousand years old, the monument was lovingly preserved. Mizore had told him the story of the Winter Wife before, but standing there, in that quiet place, Tsukune felt the weight of it all.


	243. Nibbling and Nagging

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 243

The walk back to Mizore's house was a quiet one. The memorial had given Tsukune a lot to think about. He felt honored that Mizore had shared it with him.

Mizore saw to Tsukune's comforts when they were back home again. While she started preparations for supper, Mizore explained more of the history of the village. It turned out that her people were illiterate before the young scholar had started teaching his lover. When he finally climbed the mountain with her, he had brought along his knowledge, and his love for learning.

In the beginning the village had been little more than a few houses built around a couple of mountain caves. The scholar helped the place to become more. He had helped to plant the seeds that would grow into a community with its own traditions, beyond being just a handful of youkai living together for safety.

It was because of the scholar that mizore's people had been able to prosper. As they learned more about food production and preservation, the little village could support a larger population. As the population grew, so did the the number of individuals that could contribute to the village's prosperity. Over the many years, as the village grew up, the snow women continued to go out into the world each winter, but in addition to finding mates, they were also looking for things that would help their community.

It was a story about the power of love. Love had brought happiness and prosperity. Love had been the seed of change, and the key to building a future. Tsukune realized that he had a lot to live up to.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Moka had been surprised by the invitation. Her father had asked her to meet with him for supper at a nice restaurant. A part of her had been worried that it might be some kind of trick, but with meeting in a public place, that was unlikely. She decided that meeting with her father would be worth the small chance that he was going to try to coerce her in some way.

As Moka prepared for her date with her father, she made sure to take some precautions against trouble. She washed thoroughly to make sure none of Tsukune's scent was on her, even in her hair. She wanted to make sure she presented the appearance of living a life of proper restraint and modesty for a young woman. Her black evening gown was actually her servitor in disguise. If there was any trouble, Moka would be able to flee in an instant. As a final touch, showing that she was indeed her own person and capable of taking care of herself, Moka left the rosario at home.

The cab ride to the restaurant would have seemed long, if Moka had not been nervous about meeting her father. As it was, the trip felt like it had gone by in an instant. Looking back on the night, Moka would always have trouble remembering much about the restaurant. It was big enough to be impressive, but wasted enough space with table arrangements and decorations to keep exclusive, and to keep it from being crowded. She gave her name to the maître d' who, with proper respect, showed her to her father's table.

The actual time for meeting her father had been left flexible. Moka was the first one seated at the table, but her father arrived only a few minutes later. It was a simple strategy. He had been waiting in a private lounge or at the restaurant's bar in comfort until he was notified of her arrival. Publicly, she appeared to be waiting on him. Issa had been the one who's time was too important to be spent waiting at an otherwise unoccupied table.

"Good evening, Father," Moka said as she stood to greet him. "You are looking well."

"Good evening," Issa said with a small smile of approval for Moka's appearance and demeanor. "I am glad you could join me tonight, my daughter."

They sat down at the table together. A waiter arrived to provide menus. Moka was not surprised that there were no prices listed. It was the kind of restaurant that a person did not visit if they were worried about money.

Conversation and food were both served up expertly. Moka and her father were both polite and casual as they shared little bits of information back and forth. If anybody had been close enough to overhear them, they might have thought that father and daughter were being cold and distant with each other. In truth, it was one of the most open and sharing conversations Issa and Moka had ever had. They were not just using words and tone of voice to communicate, but their hands, eyes, and body posture as well. It was a civilized way to have a conversation without blurting things out publicly.

Issa was proud of his daughter. There was no denying that she had learned all of her lessons well. Nor had she abandoned what she had learned when she had left home. For Moka, the time with her father was surprisingly exciting. The conversation with her father was one held between sovereign adults, rather than elder to minor.

"Moka," Issa said as the desert plate were taken away. "I want you to know that I approve of your decision to make your own life for yourself."

"Thank you, Father," Moka gave a small smile and a tiny bow of her head. "That means a lot to me."

"You are my daughter," Issa said with a little posturing. "Of course I want you to be able to prove your worth on your own." He deflated a little but his facial expression warmed as he pulled something from his pocket. "We can call this a late graduation present from me to you." He put a small piece of stiff paper on the table and slid it over to her.

"Thank you," Moka accepted the token without looking at it, because that was when her father stood up.

"You will always be my daughter, Moka," Issa said with pride in his voice. "And I only want the best for you."

He left without another word. He had ended the date the way he had started it, in control of everything. Once he was gone, Moka looked at the small piece of paper in her hand. It was a valet receipt.

Moka blinked as comprehension hit her. She had arrived by taxi cab. A valet receipt meant that there was a car for her to drive home. Her father would only arrange such a gift for her if he had known in advance that she had earned her driver's license. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or worried.

XxX

Moka's new car was a perfect example of her father's thinking. The little BMW Roadster was silver with a black interior. It was a car that announced its presence just by being seen. It was also a car that sad money was less important than style. There was no back seat. The overpowered engine would drink fuel faster than anything more practical would. There was no way the roadster would ever be anything more than something for personal convenience and flare.

Moka looked at the car as the valet handed her the keys. It was the kind of car someone with money would use when they wanted to do their own driving. As she settled into the leather driver's seat, Moka was aware of every detail, right down to the new car smell.

"Father..." Moka growled.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxX

Kurumu was enjoying the current trend of her work. She was doing live appearances to promote a line of cookware. Even better was the line was mostly bakeware, so she was baking things for every appearance. The producers had hired an assistant, but all Kurumu would let him do was clean up. She did her own prep work, because she wanted to be confident in how her food would turn out.

Kurumu was glad that the producers and the client company were willing to work with her in the planning of their events. They worked out a plan together of doing basic baking Monday through Thursday suitable for someone that only did a little cooking. She would make things like cookies and bread that would let her showcase the cookware. On Friday she would prepare something more challenging, such as tarts, turnovers, cake roles, pies, and even baklava.

Each week she would be appearing at a new location. It was less demanding than her first cooking job. Two shows a day for five days, then a weekend off while the stage was relocated. After the second week, knowing a good thing when they saw it, the production company negotiated for a second sponsor company. Kurumu received a bump in pay, and in return she used recipes mostly from her sponsor's line of cookbooks.

The tour was a good opportunity for Kurumu. It helped increase her popularity both directly by her appearances, and indirectly by news mentions of her live events. Videos clips and pictures from her shows were offered to news agencies. It was the kind of foundation job that would help her to establish her in the minds of her market base.

The stage for the live events was a trailer that had everything she needed built into it. It could be towed to a location and opened up to be a working kitchen. It had tanks for clean and dirty water so the sink worked. The stove and oven worked of the propane tanks. Kurumu had said she would be willing to work anywhere they could safely set up the mobile kitchen. She knew that before she was done, she would be doing appearances in major shopping districts and small villages all across Japan. She even had a plan to appear in Akihabara to teach otaku how to cook more than instant ramen.

Kurumu was back stage between shows when she received Tsukune's text. He had just left Mizore's village and wanted to know if Kurumu would be free to meet with him. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her sense of Tsukune before answering his message. She could feel him, his heart was beating steady and even, his breathing was slow and steady. She decided to take a chance and call him.

"Moshi moshi..." Kurumu swore she could hear his smile in his voice. "How are you doing Kurumu?"

"How did you know it was me?" Kurumu teased.

"Caller ID," Tsukune offered.

"It could have been Nori using my phone," Kurumu argued.

"True," Tsukune agreed. "But you became really happy when I answered, so I knew it had to be you."

"Awwww..." Kurumu protested. "So when are you coming to see me?"

"When do you want me to get there?" Tsukune asked. "I don't want to bother you when you are working."

"Well I am in Takasaki. Just a few kilometers from the university," Kurumu said. "Just get here as soon as you can."

"Yes dear.." Tsukune said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Tsukuneee..." Kurumu complained, because she knew he was teasing her.

"I love you," Tsukune replied. "And I'll see you soon."

"I love you to," Kurumu ended the call.

XxxxxX

It was a quick trip for Hiru and Tsukune. While there were no direct jump points to his destination, Tsukune had been learning how to navigate the strange network more and more. In addition to what he had learned from Bus Driver's lessons, Hiru had some special talents of her own. They arrived in Takasaki in less than an hour, and closed in on Kurumu's location while she was still setting up for her afternoon show.

"Tsukune..." Kurumu waved to him from the mobile stage.

Tsukune waved back as he made his way through the thin crowd of shoppers. In his riding gear, he only stood out a little. When he reached the edge of the stage, Kurumu hopped down into his arms.

"Hey Sweetheart," Kurumu smiled impishly.

"Hey Sweetheart," Tsukune smiled back. "I hope I'm not interrupting your work."

"It's fine," Kurumu answered as Tsukune lowered her to the ground. "I have some time until my next show. I am just setting things up..." Her words trailed off as a thoughtful expression came across her face.

Tsukune saw the look in her eyes and knew it was time to run. Unfortunately that was something beyond his ability, and not just because Kurumu was holding on to him. He settled on rolling his eyes as he waited for the inevitable.

"Tsu-ku-neee..." Kurumu drawled in a cute voice. "Could you do me a little favor?"

"Ma-a-ay-be," Tsukune shrugged.

"Great," Kurumu brightened.

She burst into motion. Tsukune was aware that he had not actually agreed to anything, but Kurumu was confident that he would give in. He knew she was right, as long whatever she was thinking would not hurt his relationship with Moka.

Kurumu's idea involved Tsukune doing very little. She found a chair from somewhere and set it on the edge of the stage and set a small table in front of it. She had Tsukune take off his riding jacket and hung it over the back of the chair, and then made him sit in it. His back was to the audience, so he figured it wouldn't be too embarrassing to play along. As a final touch, she quickly poured him some tea and gave him a newspaper to read.

When the next show officially started, Kurumu was ready. The stage lights came on and she knew a camera was recording everything on stage. The portable kitchen set was a little crowded with Tsukune and the furniture added, but not enough to cause any problems. Kurumu gave her scripted performance, complete with included sales pitches. Through it all, Tsukune sat in his assigned chair, reading the paper and sipping tea.

"...And there you go," Kurumu said as she pulled a tray of biscuits out of the oven. She held them up for the audience to see their golden brown color. "Now you just let them cool." She turned the try over and let the biscuits fall on to a serving plate. "The non-stick surface makes it all so easy," Kurumu said with a wink. She set the tray aside and straightened out the biscuits as she continued to talk.

"Now while your biscuits are cooling you can prepare your choice of toppings," She set out a service with butter, marmalade, and honey as she talked. Finally she added a few of the biscuits to the smaller service tray. "You don't want them to be so hot that they burn your sweetheart's mouth, but they are best served while they are still warm enough to melt the butter." She carried the tray over and set it close to Tsukune. "Nothing says you love your sweetheart like food filled with good feelings." She broke one of her flaky biscuits in half and buttered it while reminding people that the recipe of the day in the sponsor's cookbook. Finally she held out her buttered piece of biscuit, offering to Tsukune.

"Say ahhh.." Kurumu said with a wink and quite pose.

"Ahhhhhh..." Tsukune said clearly while keeping his face turned away from the audience. After Kurumu popped the morsel into his mouth he ate it happily. "Hmmmmmm!"

"Good cooking, Sweetheart approved," Kurumu improvised as she turned back to the audience with a big smile.

"Sweetheart," Tsukune said, deciding to do a little improvisation of his own. He put down the newspaper and reached for the service tray. He added a little honey to the leftover half of biscuit. He broke off a piece. "Ahhhh..." He held out the morsel for her.

"Ahhhh," Kurumu played along, posing in a cute but suggestive way.

Tsukune popped the quarter of biscuit into her mouth. When she closed her mouth to eat it, Tsukune let his finger linger on her lips. What the audience couldn't see was him eating the rest of the biscuit with a smile. What they could see was the Sweetheart Chef blushing prettily.

XxxxxxXxxxxX

Kurumu had a fan base among the males of Japan that covered a wide range of ages. A few had found their way to her live show. One of them recorded a good quality video that included her sharing a biscuit with her sweetheart. The video was uploaded to the internet, to a site dedicated to AV Idols, where there were pages dedicated all to the Sweetheart Chef.

Her fans posted their feelings to the video. They expressed their love for Kurumu. Her sweetness and cuteness made her fans want to be boyfriend. Her body made them want to be her lover. Together, they made her fans envious of her 'Sweetheart.' Some were sad that Kurumu was not available. Most were simply jealous of the man that received her affection. More than a few posted comments of hate and anger.

The video and comments spilled out to other websites. Mori Nori, always trying to watch out for her client, saw the video and was filled with frustrated emotions of her own. Regardless of the time, she had to call Kurumu.

XxxxxxX

Kurumu was having a wonderful time. Tsukune had taken her to a hotel, different from where the production company had put her up. Room service and a night in had been the plan. The plan had been going fine until Kurumu's Phones started to ring.

Nori, as it turned out, was seriously worked up. She called Kurumu's secondary phone, the one that was just for business calls, first. Kurumu had heard the phone, and had gone so far as to check to see who was calling her. She decided to let it go to voice mail, muted the ringer, and turned her attention back to Tsukune, with whom she was cuddling. Then Nori called Kurumu's tertiary phone, the one for on site / on the job calls, that may or may not all be about actual work. When that was ignored, It was Kurumu's primary, personal business, phone that started ringing.

"What could possible be so important?" Kurumu complained with a pout. The ringing of one phone after the other was getting on her nerves and spoiling the mood.

When her personal phone stopped ringing Kurumu gave a small sigh. The distraction seemed to be over. Kurumu redirected her attention to Tsukune once more, trying to restore the playful mood. They were both cuddling half naked on the bed, talking about a road trip they might someday take together around Japan. Tsukune would mention places that were well known for their beauty or history, and Kurumu would mention places that were considered ether romantic for some historical reason, or were popular honeymoon locations.

And then Tsukune's phone started to ring. Kurumu gave Tsukune a sour look. He gave her an apologetic smile. He checked his phone, but the caller ID said 'unknown.' He gave a sigh before answering the call.

"Moshi Mo..." Tsukune began.

"Kurumu is there, isn't she," Mori Nori accused.

"Hello Mori-san," Tsukune sighed, looking towards Kurumu and rolling his eyes. "We were just talking about you."

"Damn it!" Nori swore. "I knew it! What the hell do you two think you're doing?" She was so loud that Tsukune was holding the phone a hand's span away from his ear.

"Nori..." Kurumu barked back. "Leave us alone."

"Kurumu..." Nori yelled. "What are you trying to do?"

"I am trying to have sex with Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled back. "But you are spoiling the mood!"

"That's not what I am talking about," Nori demanded.

Tsukune passed his phone to Kurumu as her manager's voice came down to a more reasonable level. He did not want to be in the middle of their argument, even if it was going to probably be about him in some way.

"I am talking about that stunt you pulled today," Nori went on. "What were you thinking? I have told you you can't do things like that."

"Nori," Kurumu argued. "Tsukune came to see me today. I decided to have a little fun with him while he waited for me to finish working. That was all. I didn't do anything the sponsors would get mad about."

"Kurumu," Nori complained. "You are going to have to choose..."

"Don't you dare!" Kurumu snapped, cutting the other woman off. "Don't you dare try to tell me that I have to choose between by work and Tsukune, because I already told you how that would go."

"I am talking about your career," Nori argued.

"I am talking about the man I love," Kurumu said in a deadly serious voice. "I can live without being famous. I can live with a career as a waitress in a diner or serving up drinks in a bar. I can not live without the man I love. I have told you before. Tsukune comes first!"

She ended the call and pushed the phone at Tsukune. Kurumu gave Tsukune and angry look, challenging him to argue with her. Tsukune carefully put the phone out of reach.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said gently.

"What?" Kurumu grumbled.

"I love you too," Tsukune reached out to hold her. "I would love you even if all you could cook was instant ramen."

"Even if I never get famous?" Kurumu asked.

"Of course," Tsukune kissed her forehead.

"What if I couldn't find any work at all," Kurumu gave him a shy pout, warming up under his attention. "You would have to support me."

"I could live with that," Tsukune said.

"Tsukune..." Kurumu leaned in for a kiss.

XxxxxxX

Kurumu went to work the next day with a glowing smile. She wasn't worried about Lieutenant Tanaka turning up, or any investigations. She lived well within the human world. Even if the police somehow messed up her career, it wouldn't matter to her. Kurumu was in love with Tsukune, and Tsukune loved her in return. That was all that really counted.

When she reached the location of the portable stage, she saw that some changes had been made. A small extension had been built, making room for a chair and table without crowding the work area. On the back of the chair was a suit jacket. On the table was a folded newspaper.

The production manager had liked Kurumu's improvisation. Her target audience was the young housewife crowd after all. Having something masculine on the set helped with the idea that what Kurumu was selling was something women wanted because their men would enjoy it.

Kurumu saw the changes, and listened to the reasoning. Nori could complain all she wanted, but it was Tsukune that was making Kurumu so popular. He was her Sweetheart. He was the reason she wanted to do her best. And now, because she had wanted to have a little fun with him, the clients were even more happy with her work. Kurumu couldn't help but smile at the situation.


	244. Spreading The Word

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 244

Ageha had been surprised to see Tsukune. It would have been different if Kurumu had been home and he was over to visit with her, but she wasn't. An even bigger surprise was that Tsukune had tracked her down at work. It had been a little before the happy hour rush, when all the hostesses were at the club, but the customers were still few. As such, having a serious young man in a riding jacket just walk in the front doors had been impossible to ignore.

Ageha had not seen who had come in, only heard the door open. As a professional hostess with a reputation and a strong following, she was not curious enough about the new arrival to leave her bar stool. Others were not so established. The new girls, still needing to prove their worth, both to the club and to themselves, were on their feet. Three of them moved towards the door in hope of landing a customer. It had not done them any good.

X

Tsukune had asked Kurumu about her mother's work schedule before he had left her that morning, so he had known when and where to find her. When he had arrived the sun had still been shining on the building so it's neon signs had been muted, almost lost in the background. The double doors into the club were closed but unlocked. When Tsukune let himself in, a well dressed doorman looked up from what he had been doing to look busy.

"Good afternoon," The doorman said with a bow. "Welcome to our club." He took on Tsukune's appearance. The light riding suit was not a common sight in the up-scale club. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes," Tsukune began. "I am loo..."

Tsukune was cut off by three young ladies in sexy dresses hurrying to welcome him. They all gave him friendly smiles as they tried not to elbow each other for position. Tsukune would have felt flattered by their attention if he had not known exactly what was going on.

"I am here to see Ageha," Tsukune said in a calm, clear voice.

The effect of his words were seen immediately. The doorman stiffened just a little. The three young hostesses deflated a little.

"Is Miss Ageha expecting you?" The doorman asked. He was used to the kind of men that usually came to see the star hostess. While the young man in front of him had the confidence he did not have the look of money or success in business that he would expect.

"No," Tsukune said. "I thought I would surprise her."

"I will have to see if she is available," The doorman said as the out of luck trio drifted away. "Who should I tell her is here to see her?"

"Aono Tsukune," Tsukune said simply.

"Wait here," The doorman tried not to sneer. He had a hard time even imagining that the best hostess of the club would recognize the young man's name. It was more likely that the visitor was an underling acting for somebody else.

It happened form time to time that a client would get a little to friendly with a hostess. Sometimes the client would think that they were entitled to special privileges. He had seen some clients send a car to pick up their favorite hostess, thinking that the woman would just follow along as if she belonged to him. The doorman thought that the young man was acting under the same kind of misconception.

The doorman went to the bar, but not directly to Miss Ageha. If the young man was going to be a problem, then there was no reason to single out the woman he was looking for. Instead, he spoke with the bartender a short distance away from the star hostess.

"Is Miss Ageha expecting anybody special tonight?" The doorman asked.

"Not that I know of," The bartender answered with a small shake of his head. "Why?"

"There is someone asking for her," The doorman answered. "But he doesn't look right."

"Trouble?" The bartender asked.

"Maybe," The doorman shrugged. "He definitely not dressed to see her."

"Did he give a name?" The bartender asked.

"Aono something," The doorman shrugged.

"Aono?" The bartender asked. "Aono Tsukune?"

"That was it," The doorman nodded.

"Tsukune?" Ageha perked up.

Seated a short distance away she had been listening in on the exchange. The club was one of the places Ageha worked at with some casual regularity. The bartender had been there for years, and she had talked with him in the slow hours in the past. The door man had never mingled with her, or much of anyone else for that matter. Once she had heard Tsukune's name, Ageha felt a giddy little rush of excitement.

"You know..." The doorman started to ask, but Ageha was off her stool and headed for the door.

"Tsukune.." Ageha called out happily as she approached him. "How are you doing?" she wrapped her arms around him in a smothering hug.

"Hello Mother," Tsukune answered in a muffled voice. "It is good to see you."

"Come in and sit down," Ageha broke the hug and started pulling Tsukune deeper into the club. "You have to tell me what brings you to see me."

Tsukune did just that. He explained about Lieutenant Tanaka's visit under the barrier. He gave Ageha as much information that he felt was important, while keeping it to what he knew and not just suspected. He wanted her to be aware, just for the sake of being informed might help avoid any trouble.

Of course Ageha being herself meant that Tsukune just couldn't have a quick conversation. He knew he could have told her everything with a letter or a phone call, but that was an impersonal way to handle things, and Ageha was a part of his family now. If he had to explain his feelings, Ageha was like a favorite aunt. She was sweet and playful, but there was something else there. It had taken Tsukune a little time to even notice it, but he had put it together from the way she showed such over the top attention to him in general, and how excited she got when he called her mother and just talked with her. Ageha, Tsukune had realized, was lonely.

In her world, as a hostess and as a youkai, true friendships and close connections were few and far between. In both cases it was out of necessity. Youkai of similar natures were often in competition for resources, such as territory and food. As a hostess, Most of the people that Ageha interacted with were only looking for a shallow relationship for their own sake. In return, she was just using them for their money, and as prey.

When Tsukune came to see her, Ageha knew that he was there because he felt it was important. He felt that she was important enough to take the time to come to her, and it was very flattering. Tsukune, young as he was, was the only man in her life that cared more about her as a person than about her looks. Is stood to reason that Ageha was happy to see Tsukune, and that she wanted to be able to show it. Since her world view was a little slanted towards the environment she made her living in, being happy meant wanting to party. What this meant was that while Tsukune had something serious he wanted to talk with her about, Ageha made what could have been a short visit into something else all together.

Thirty minutes after Tsukune had finished telling Ageha everything he had come to say, Tsukune was still in the club. Ageha had planted him on a stool at the corner of the bar. One of the other women was wearing his riding jacket and hanging on his arm while Ageha told a distorted story about the night Tsukune had lead the charge to save Kurumu. She painted him as the shining hero of a romantic fantasy.

Tsukune tried to accept the attention gracefully. He nursed his cola, kept his hands to himself, and while nodding along politely he paid close attention to make sure he didn't accidentally agree to anything. As the late afternoon patrons started to fill the club, Tsukune was the star of the party at the end of the bar.

Ageha did eventually relocate from the bar to a booth, dragging Tsukune along. While Tsukune didn't drink alcohol, he was happy to accept food. Dinner came in the form of a string of snack foods that were tasty and easy to eat with one hand.. The young women not busy with other patrons took turns visiting and trying to feed Tsukune. In the end, Tsukune's short visit took almost three hours.

"Tsukune," Ageha said in a low voice and with a small pout as Tsukune finally managed to reclaim his jacket. "I am glad you came to see me. You don't have to be a stranger just because Kurumu is busy."

"I know," Tsukune said. "But I am busy so it is hard to visit as much as I would like." He gave her a crooked grin. "I don't even visit my parents as much as my mother would like."

"Bad boy," Kurumu chided.

"Next time Kurumu has a few days off," Tsukune offered. "Why don't the three of us go out for dinner together, as a family."

"Oh..." Ageha's eyes went wide as she felt her heart flutter.

Xxxx

Hours later, as she made her way to bed, Ageha was still thinking about what Tsukune had said. He had suggested that the three of them go out together as a family. At his words, she had suddenly seen herself sitting with him and Kurumu, all three of them together. In her mind it wasn't just at a restaurant though. Ageha kept seeing the three of them over and over again, out in public and at home. Sometimes Kurumu would be in an apron, or all three of them were in house robes. The more she thought about it, the more the idea of family made her feel good inside.

Yes, Ageha decided, she did want to be a part of a loving family. She remembered when she had first had Kurumu, holding her as a tiny baby. Suddenly she found herself looking forward to being a grandmother. Tsukune had a warm and loving heart that he shared with Kurumu. As her mother, Ageha would also get to share in his warmth. As she fell asleep, she had a smile on her lips. Yes, she would be a part of a Tsukune's family.

XxxxxxxxxXxxX

Tsukune returned home later than he had planned. He knew he would be in trouble for that, in spite of calling ahead to let Moka and Ruby know that he was still alive and well. However, the trouble he had imagined had been significantly less than he actually received.

Tsukune had forgotten to pay attention to one little detail while he had been visiting with Ageha. While he had been allowing himself to relax a little with Kurumu's mother, a young hostess had worn Tsukune's jacket, trying to look cute as she hung off of him, ether to win points from the star hostess, or for some other reason. The result of her actions were to leave a scent that was just a little to strong for just casual contact.

Moka trusted Tsukune, but did not trust strange women around him. The thought that he had been out where others could be hanging all over him made her feel jealous and angry, because she wanted to be the one hanging all over him and had not been. Of course there was nothing to be done about the young hostess, but Tsukune was there for her to express her feelings to.

It had started with a hug. Tsukune had just gotten home and handed his jacket to Ruby when Moka had embraced him. Both women caught the scent of sweet perfume and cosmetics, but the handled it differently. Moka started by giving Tsukune a hard look.

"What have you been doing, Tsukune?" Moka had demanded.

Tsukune gave Moka a full report of his time as he settled onto his couch. He knew that Moka was a little insecure at times, and it was flattering that she was willing to him talk about nothing important. He shared how he had been treated at the club, including the reception by the doorman and other young hostesses that had been around. Tsukune made sure to even tell Moka about asking Ageha if she would like to go out with him and Kurumu some time.

"But why was it necessary for one of them to wear you jacket?" Moka in a cool voice.

"I did not ask," Tsukune said clearly. "I don't pretend to understand most women, and I did not want to give the impression that I was paying attention to the one with my jacket. I thought that if I did, it would ether turn out embarrassing, or maybe give her some idea to do something else."

"Sometimes I wonder," Moka said. "If I should start going everywhere with you, just to keep other women away from what is mine."

"Alright," Tsukune said with a small nod.

"What?" Moka blinked.

"Go everywhere with me," Tsukune said as he reached for her hand. "Always be there with me where ever I am. Be a part of my life in everything I do." He gave her a crooked smile as he held up her left hand, putting the engagement ring in her field of vision.

"You..." Moka growled, not just at his teasing, but because of the emotions running through her at the moment.

"For now," Tsukune wiggled his eyebrows. "Since I obviously need to wash away somebody's perfume, I think I'll take a bath."

"Good idea," Moka said.

"Do you want to come along," Tsukune wiggled his eyebrows at her. "To make sure nobody tries to take what is yours?"

Moka pushed him off the couch.

XxxxxxxX

Ruby was also unhappy about Tsukune coming home smelling like a strange woman. Ruby would have liked to grill Tsukune a little over his way with strange women as well, but that was not appropriate behavior for a slave to show her master. She knew that she would have to get her digs in at Tsukune later, when she complained about how much effort it took her to clean his riding jacket, and other things, that carried the smells of the club.

In truth it took very little effort to get everything clean and odor free. Modern cleaning agents and a little magic worked wonders together. When it was clean, Ruby hung the jacket up where Tsukune would expect it to be. The rest of his clothes could wait until the morning to be put away. She would let Moka and her master have their uninterrupted time together. After listening at the door to confirm that they were in fact enjoying each others company, Ruby retreated to her own room to wait for morning and her chance to be of service to Tsukune once more.


	245. Things Come Around (1,000,000 words)

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 245

In a twisted sort of way, Fairy Tail achieved its goal. The man sat on his balcony, enjoying his drink as he considered the way things had played out. The last bid for power the organization made in Japan had accelerated the inevitable decline and failure of Fairy Tail, who's goal had been to change the status quo of the human / youkai equation.

In that failed plot for power and recognition, the wrong kind of attention had fallen on Fairy Tail. Instead of fear, the organization had provoked anger. Suddenly what support the organization had enjoyed started to evaporate. It turned out that some of the people and organizations that had not supported Fairy Tail had at least avoided being in opposition to it. All of that had changed in one night. Some very powerful people had taken exception to what had been attempted.

Suddenly Fairy Tail was in the target of previously unaligned powers. Financial resources were being gobbled up by everything from a storm of legal action to simple banking errors. Branch offices were going silent. Members were disappearing, while others were breaking off, ether alone or in small gangs, and going in different directions, like rats abandoning a burning building.

The man sat on his balcony and looked over at his old headquarters. The hotel that Fairy Tail had owned on the island, as a source of income and a tool to launder money, had once been the nicest place around. It was now a half burnt shell. The office had been consumed by an electrical fire, the insurance investigation had declared. The fire and smoke had claimed many lives, including the owner's. At least the identity the man had used as the owner. Likewise his staff had been forced to start over with new names in the new hotel. Anybody who came looking for leads to Fairy Tail would find nothing useful.

Fairy Tail had set out to be an agent of change through chaos. It had reached that goal by making others take notice of it. Suddenly the darker world of youkai and human criminals was caught up in a chaotic shift in power. As Fairy Tail was purged, opportunistic individuals and groups were trying to take advantage of the frequently violent environment.

Yes, the man thought, Fairy Tail had achieved its goal of changing the world, at least a little bit. The organization and it's sympathizers were being extinguished or driven into hiding, and the man thought that the world was a better place for it.

XxxxxxX

Shuzen Issa relaxed in his office, feeling a sense of satisfaction after reading the reports from his agents. He had learned long ago that working through others could give him options in dealing with problems that would have been impossible if he had dealt with them himself. One strategy that he liked was the stick and the poisoned carrot. Once he had an intended target, he would employ the stick in the form of legal harassment through minor politicians that owed him their loyalty. When the subject was under pressure and starting to feel desperate, one if Issa'a agents would appear that could be persuaded to help the prey, for a cost. It was a setup that proved effective almost always.

The end result was that Shuzen Issa would get what he wanted. He had minor politicians that had thought that they were going to salvage their careers when some past indiscretions nearly ruined them. Businesses that had borrowed money beyond their ability to repay were easy to collect. When Issa took control of a small shipping business that was also in debt to a gangster, he had allowed himself to have a little fun.

Issa had played the part of the concerned new owner when the gangster's bill collectors had come around. He acted timid and intimidated, offered a small payment from a nearly empty till to appease the muscle. Later, after the goons had reported back to their bosses, Issa tracked them down to do a little collecting of his own. One was found by the police, a victim of a mugging that had left the man battered and empty handed, but alive with only minimal injuries. The other one was never heard from again. Shuzen had dragged out the game for most of a year. Sometimes he would take the bill collectors, other times he would just harass and rob them. The gang they were a part of had not realized that they were being set up. One pair of leg breakers had gone to report in after collecting from the 'old man,' only to find their local office had been the scene of a brawl that had left everybody broken and bleeding.

By the end of the year, the gang had suffered the loss of almost all of their people in the area. Losses that had to be replaced with new people. The gangster in charge of the area received a nasty shock when reports and money stopped coming in from the area. He was finally forced to visit the area, where he found out that Shuzen Issa had taken over. The people brought in to replace the losses turned out to belong to the vampire. The gangster was given a choice, be Issa's puppet in the criminal world, expose his failure to his bosses and hope to survive their displeasure, or start running for his life.

The gangster accepted the leash. His position within the underworld remained unharmed. His income was only reduced by a fraction, but not by more than he could explain as a drop in the local economy. In exchange, he reported to his new master regularly and made sure the operational overhead of the area was paid.

Years later that one gangster was just one of the resources that Shuzen Issa used as he set his attention against Fairy Tail. The organization had proved too unstable to be allowed to cause problems. Baited traps and snares worked best when the prey was not alarmed and fearful. Herds provided the highest yields when not panicked and stressed. What Fairy Tail had wanted was simply bad for business, as it was enjoyed by Issa and others who held power with youkai and humans alike.

In addition to their bad business sense, Fairy Tail had taken action that had endangered Issa's own person and family, and that was an affront that could not be ignored. Besides, after the rough handling he had received from Aono Tsukune, Moka's father was feeling grouchy and needed to take it out on someone.

Over the months that followed, Issa expanded his holdings by a modest amount, but that had been almost by accident. He had set himself on a goal of purging Fairy Tail from his areas of influence. The leg breakers and throat cutters had only been used when a little additional information had been needed. Issa focused on financially ruining Fairy Tail, knowing that, as they became weaker, opportunistic individuals and groups would appear. With a few words of advice to some of those scavengers, Issa would gain their gratitude and add to the torment and harassment that Fairy Tail was facing.

Issa smiled as he finished viewing the latest report to cross his desk. The majority of Fairy Tail was broken and scattered. The scavengers were squabbling over what was left. The public at large was unaware of the vicious little war that was played out in front of their willfully blind eyes. It had felt good to lash out and smash somebody.

XxxxxXxxxX

It had started out, as many such things do, as a silly idea. After hearing word of a live event not too far away, the quick thought of going to see it just for fun was inevitable. The idea of trying to meet the star of the event was just as much of an impulse as going to see the event in the first place. It was just a silly thing to be trying to do, but once she had put herself into motion, Kasumi was intent on seeing it through.

She knew it was a silly idea, but she thought it would be fun to see Kurumu putting on her little show. If things went well, Kasumi hoped that she could have a chance to visit with the younger woman for a little while. If not, then she could do a little shopping to make the trip worth while.

As it had turned out, the weather was in her favor. The rainy season was lingering, so there were fewer people interested in hanging around a shopping district to see a live event. While the weather had been supportive of Kasumi's plans, traffic was not. She finally reached the location for the event as the time for the afternoon show was approaching.

XxxxxXxxxX

As Kurumu was finishing up her afternoon performance she scanned her audience and gave them a big smile. She was less than happy about how the weather had turned out. Her audience was half men, and of those men, many were obviously there to just take pictures of her. Because the audience for her show was smaller, and women were fewer, it did make it easy for Kurumu to see a face she recognized smiling at her.

Kurumu had been looking forward to her weekend. She had plans for what she would be doing in just a couple of hours. Beyond that, she also had plans for Saturday that she hoped she could expand into Sunday as well. Seeing Tsukune's mother in the audience made Kurumu doubt that things would go the way she wanted.

Kurumu finished her show and made her way to the back stage area where her clothes and belongings waited. The first thing she did was check her phones. She wanted to make sure she had not missed something important. After making sure nobody had changed her schedule, Kurumu changed her clothes. She was just getting herself together when she heard someone call out to her.

"You ready to go baby?" Ageha called as she made her way into the changing area. There was no way a security guard or stage crew was going to stop her from seeing her daughter.

"Just about," Kurumu replied. "But I think something's come up."

"What do you mean?" Ageha asked.

"I saw someone in the audience," Kurumu explained. "Tsukune's mother is here."

"Really?" Ageha brightened. "Oh, I would so like to meet her."

"Miss Kurono," One of the stage crew called through the curtain. "There is a woman that would like to see you. She said she's related to that guy you told us about."

"I will be right out," Kurumu called back. She turned her attention to her mother. "We'll..."

Kurumu felt a moment of panic. Her mother was already going out to see Tsukune's mother. Kurumu remembered her own encounters with his mother, and was suddenly worried about what was going to come out as the two mothers met for the first time. Kurumu hurried to keep the to follow her mother.

"...Kurumu's mother," Kurumu arrived in time to hear her mother introduce herself. "I am so happy to meet you."

"Wha...?" Kasumi blinked in surprise. "Really? Me?"

"Oh my yes," Ageha beamed. "I have met your son several times, and he is a wonderful young man. You did a fantastic job of raising him."

"Well, we all do out best," Kasumi blushed.

"And let me tell you," Ageha said, her voice becoming a little firmer, and her face somber. "I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart," Ageha gave a small bow. "Tsukune saved my daughter's life. He was there when Kurumu needed him, more than once. Your son helped her to see the best in others, and he helped her to find something she could do with her whole heart."

"Tsukune..." Kasumi was stunned.

"Yes," Ageha smile brightly once more. "Tsukune is everything I could have ever wanted in a son. I am so happy that he is a part of my family now."

"Huh... wait..." Kasumi gave herself a little shake. "But Tsukune and Moka..."

"Mother," Kurumu said, reaching out to Ageha. "It's alright..."

"Oh it is perfectly alright," Ageha soothed. "I know all about Tsukune and Moka. Not only has Kurumu told me all about them, Tsukune has explained it to me as well."

"But..." Kasumi blinked. "But..."

"Mother..."

"Yes..." Ageha and Kasumi said together as the looked in Kurumu's direction.

There was a moment of awkward silence as the two women realized what had happened. They looked at each other with embarrassed smiles, and then started laughing like school girls. The tension was broken.

"Let's go get something to eat," Kurumu suggested.

Both mothers quickly agreed to the idea. The short walk to a near by restaurant gave everybody a moment to compose their thoughts. Kasumi had questions blossoming in her head with ever other step. Ageha was just tickled to meet Tsukune's mother, and thought the housewife was the perfect image of what she had expected. Kurumu tried not to stress out over all the things she could suddenly imagine going wrong. At the same time, she realized that Tsukune must feel the same way some times.

The restaurant had a both that offered some privacy, for which Kurumu was grateful. Ageha, used to restaurants and clubs, ordered appetizers and drinks before the others could finish sitting down. Kasumi was feeling caught up in the moment, and wasn't sure what she should say or do.

"Mother," Kurumu spoke up, addressing her own mother. "Please let me introduce you to Aono Kasumi. She is Tsukune's mother, and a woman I admire. She has been very welcoming and supportive of my relationship with her son." Next, she turned to Kasumi. "Mother Aono, this is my mother Kurono Ageha. She has expressed her admiration and appreciation of Tsukune many times."

"It's true," Ageha said. "I only wish that we could have talked sooner."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Kasumi replied. "You must be so proud of your daughter."

"Oh I am, I am," Ageha nodded. "But if it wasn't for Tsukune, I am sure Kurumu would have never been so serious about her life."

"I am really happy to her you say so," Kasumi said politely. "But I am sure you give my son too much credit. He has always been a nice boy, and I am very proud of him, but Kurumu is obviously very talented."

"Thank you," Kurumu said. Hearing Tsukune's mother praise her filled Kurumu with a warm glow.

"But I have to admit," Kasumi said to Ageha. "That I am surprised that you can think so highly of Tsukune when... Well...," She shot an embarrassed look towards Kurumu. "My son doesn't seem to understand a girl's feelings."

"What?" Ageha blinked. "Oh, you mean about how he decided that it wasn't Kurumu he wanted to marry." She gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "I don't care about that."

"You don't?" Kasumi asked, feeling confused.

"Kasumi... We can use first names can't we, since we're practically family..." Ageha smiled. "Kasumi, marriage is just a label, a thing. It is not a marriage that makes a couple happy. It is the love that they have for one another. Tsukune and Kurumu love each other, and that is what is important."

"But..." Kasumi began.

"I know, I know," Ageha waved away the other woman's objection. "Tsukune loves those other girls too." She gave a shrug of her shoulders. "So what? All that I care about is that Tsukune has always been there when it mattered for my daughter, and that he makes her happy."

"I'm glad that you don't have any argument with their relationship, Ageha," Kasumi said, trying to sound calm and understanding. "I would want them to be happy, but it just seems a little careless of my son."

"Mother Aono," Kurumu spoke in a soothing voice. "I understand that Tsukune loves Moka most of all, just like how I love him more than anything. Because I love him, I want him to be happy. I know I should just accept that, but I am too selfish to let go of him. I am fortunate that Moka understands my feelings and allows Tsukune and I to remain close."

Kasumi tried to understand what she was hearing. In truth, she was of two minds on the subject. As Tsukune's mother, and as a realistic, modern woman, she had trouble accepting the situation. It appeared that her son was being a playboy, taking advantage of the feelings of the women around him for his own selfishness. As a fan of television dramas, and of romance in general, Kasumi wound the situation very touching. From the perspective of someone that enjoyed unrealistic situations, Kasumi was able to see her son almost as the tragic hero, except that he had not lost something important as he collected his close following.

"I suppose I should accept some of the blame for the situation," Ageha said with a small sigh.

"Excuse me," Kasumi asked.

"You see," Ageha explained. "When I first met Tsukune, it was during the first year of school together with Kurumu. From what she had told me, I knew Kurumu was infatuated with him. When we first met, your son was a sweet boy with a cute face. I encouraged Kurumu to chase after him no matter what, even though he was already interested in someone else."

"It's natural that you would want to encourage your daughter," Kasumi nodded.

"After a while however," Ageha went on. "I thought that Kurumu should just give up on Tsukune..."

"Never," Kurumu interjected.

"... Because he just didn't seem interested," Ageha ignored the small interruption. "And that she could do better. But then last year Tsukune showed me what kind of man he could be, and how far he was willing to go for Kurumu."

"Oh," Kasumi brightened a little. "That must have been when the bad scouts had bothered her."

Ageha gaped in surprise while Kurumu made a sound that was somewhere between a giggle and a choked cough. Ageha was shocked that this woman had no clue of what had really happened. She knew from speaking with him, and Kurumu, that Tsukune's mother was not being told everything because she was only human, but this seemed impossible.

"Mother Aono," Kurumu said in a low voice. "We did not want to upset you, so Tsukune and I have not told you how bad the situation had really been. I'm sorry about that."

"Kurumu sweetheart," Kasumi turned her attention to the young woman, seeing the troubled expression on her face. "You don't have to tell me if it really bothers you, but I would appreciate it if you could tell me a little something."

"Let me," Ageha said, pulling Kasumi's attention back to her. "I was there when it happened."

"What did happen?" Kasumi asked.

"Let me start by telling you a little about me," Ageha began. She gestured to herself, and her overall appearance, which was a little too dressed up for just a day out shopping. "I never went to high school. As soon as I was old enough, I entered into the water trade here in Japan."

Ageha had never felt ashamed of what she did for a living. She even took pride in how good she was at making men happy to spend their money on her and to give her presents. But talking to Kasumi, she felt a need to use moderation in talking about her life.

"I work as a professional hostess," Ageha explained. "And I am very good at what I do. I have seen many men, young and old, make bad choices with their money to impress me, or others in my position. In fact, I make a very good living out of talking men out of their money."

"Oh..." Kasumi colored slightly as she understood what the other woman was saying.

"But not everybody in the business is as fortunate as I am," Ageha went on. "Frequently, the kinds of business hostesses work for are owned by the kinds of people you don't want to do business with. Even among those kinds of people, some are worse than other."

"I see," Kasumi said to show that she was paying attention.

"Those scouts that you mentioned," Ageha continued. "Were of the worst sort. I had gone to visit Kurumu at her school..."

"Tsukune had told be that visits to the school were restricted," Kasumi interrupted.

"Oh..." Ageha blinked, thinking fast. "Well, they are usually..." She gestured to her figure. "But I an very good at getting men to make exceptions in my case."

"Oh..." Kasumi blushed with understanding.

"As I was saying," Ageha started again. "I had plans to visit with Kurumu, and to do a little shopping together. When she missed our date, I thought that she might be with Tsukune, because she had still been interested him at the time."

"And I still am," Kurumu added with a small smile.

"So I went to talk with him," Ageha continued. "I had been a little upset thinking that my daughter had chosen to spend her time with him over me, but that wasn't what had happened."

"Oh?" Kasumi perked up, sensing that the story was about to get interesting.

"It was late by the time I found Tsukune," Ageha went on. "I woke him up and demanded to know where Kurumu was. That was when he changed in my eyes."

"What happened?" Kasumi was on the edge of her seat.

"Tsukune had just gotten out of bed to answer my pounding on is door," Ageha described the scene. "He was in his underclothes, looking foggy and still yawning when I told him Kurumu was missing. Suddenly he changed. His eyes were wide awake and his face was serious. He did not hesitate to take control of the situation."

"Tsukune?" Kasumi had a hard time picturing the scene being described.

"He sent his companion to spread the alarm while he got dressed," Ageha told the story. "He called out the Student Police to help look for Kurumu, and they came. They came and followed his orders without question. He was standing in front of them in his uniform, so serious, that I knew he was going to do everything he could to help Kurumu."

"It didn't take long," Ageha said, trying to cover the key points of what had happened without giving too much away. "Some of the students that followed Tsukune had found evidence of where Kurumu had been caught and taken away. From there, they were able to find where she had been taken to. There is a small town near their school. The scouts as you called them had taken over an old building there. They were strangers to the area and didn't fit in."

"And that was when Tsukune called the police?" Kasumi asked.

"There were no police then," Kurumu spoke up.

"There were no police to call," Ageha shook her head. "And getting them from the next town would have taken too long."

"Oh my," Kasumi's eyes were wide. "What did you do?"

"Tsukune charged the building," Ageha said in a voice that was filled with admiration. "With his friends and followers right behind him. He knew that Kurumu was in trouble, and was willing to put himself in danger to help her."

"Oh my..." Kasumi breathed, caught up in the story.

"It was horrible in there," Ageha went on in a low voice. "Kurumu had been... chained up. They had taken her clothes and started to hurt her..."

"Mother..." Kurumu protested in a small voice, her eyes shining as she remembered the pain and fear of that night.

"They were going to force her to work for them," Ageha said. "But Tsukune found her He fought the man that had been trying to... The man that had already hurt her and wanted to take her away. Tsukune overpowered him and freed Kurumu, but he had gotten hurt doing it."

"When the fighting was over," Ageha continued the story. "Kurumu and Tsukune were taken to see a doctor, while the Student Police guarded the beaten scouts until help could arrive."

"Tsukune had been injured?" Kasumi questioned.

"But he never stopped looking after Kurumu," Ageha nodded as she went on, glossing over how serious the situation had become. "Even after the doctor said they were alright, Kurumu was still hurting on the inside. She was embarrassed about what had happened. About what had almost happened, and about being seen the way she had been treated."

"Oh sweetheart," Kasumi reached across the table and took Kurumu's hand.

"I..." Kurumu sniffed. "I decided to.. to..."

"She was going to run away," Ageha supplied. "She was going to throw it all away... But Tsukune didn't let her. He refused to let her go and helped her to recover."

"Your son saved my daughter," Ageha said in a proud voice. "He protected her and rescued her and looked after her. After that time, I told him to call me mother and promised him that he would always be welcome in my home. I told him I wanted him to marry Kurumu so he could be my son, because I was so proud of him."

"Oh my..." Kasumi's eyes were shining. She was caught up in the emotions of the story. "My Tsukune?"

"My Tsukune," Kurumu said possessively.

"Our Tsukune," Ageha said with a smile.


	246. Marriage Reviews

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 246

_**"ACHhoo!**_" Tsukune sneezed so hard the muscles in his shoulders ached.

"Bless you," Ruby said as she offered him a tissue. "Are you alright?"

"Kurumu's talking about me," Tsukune said.

"How can you tell?" Ruby asked.

"I can tell by what she is feeling," Tsukune tapped his chest in answer. "Whomever she is with, they are talking about the time she captured."

"Is she alright?" Ruby was more worried about her master than his lover, but Kurumu was still her friend.

"I would say so," Tsukune said as he cocked his head to one side, as if listening to something. "She seems to be happy about something as well."

"Who do you think she is talking to?" Ruby asked.

"Probably her mother," Tsukune said, turning his attention back to the old book he had received from the temple. "We have a date tomorrow after all."

Tsukune had made it a point to learn what he could about his potential power starting back in his second year of high school. The book Lord Gray had provided had included lessons on how to meditate and how to focus personal power. That book and the one from the temple complemented each other in a strange sort of way. Lord Gray's book seemed to be written in a dry, technical sort of way, while the temple book was put together with a blend of philosophy and spiritualism along with colorful observations and folk lore.

Tsukune's studies had two points of focus. The most important was being able to control himself, up to and including binding his power in some way, as the holy lock once had. The other thing he was hoping to learn was meaningful ways to use his power. He didn't think he could every be returned to human, and did not want to distract himself with even trying. He had accepted the loss for what it was and concentrated on dealing with what he had now.

The scene in Tsukune's den was a quiet one. He was sitting at his desk studying his arcane books and notes. Ruby was sitting on the other side of the desk with a sewing basket darning stockings. Moka had been visiting for a while, but had decided to return to her own apartment. She had been starting to give him the glazed over looks that spoke of a desire to bite him. Left alone with her master, Ruby had a small smile on her face. Her basket was filled with intimate things she intended to work on, hoping he would notice.

Tsukune was enjoying the quiet moment. He knew that if Inari was off work she would have found an excuse to hang around, and that would have been fine. Along with Ruby, Inari was kind of like an extension of his budding family. Until the next problem came along, Tsukune fully intended to take pleasure in hanging out with those close to him.

XxxxxXxxxxX

Kasumi returned home feeling shaken. Her encounter with Ageha and Kurumu had been an eye opener. For the first time in a long time, Kasumi wondered about the school she had sent her only son off to. She remembered how relieved and excited she had been when her husband had found a way for Tsukune to attend any high school, and wondered if just maybe she had been a little too relieved.

Kasumi pondered the issue as she worked to make supper. Tsukune had originally described the school as being a place for hard-luck students like himself; a school of second chances. At first the students were just having problems with studying, or so the story had gone. It had changed somewhere along the way to make the school sound like a place for students with all kinds of special situations. Kurumu even admitted to nearly skipping high school all together to become an idol.

But now Kasumi had learned even more about the school than Tsukune had ever told her. She already knew that there had been some violent students getting into fights, but he had never told her that there had been a problem with gangs. Kurumu had not told Kasumi everything, but it was clear that the gangs had been a problem, until Tsukune had helped everybody stand up to them. Ageha's story of the students following Tsukune's orders just did not fit with the image Kasumi held of her own son.

She tried to imagine what could have possibly happened at that school. By the time supper was ready, Kasumi thought she might have an idea of how things had gone. It started with Tsukune, a quiet, normal boy suddenly going to a school far from home. He had made friends, but at the same time he had been bullied. His friends had been bullied too. Kasumi knew her son would want to stand up for his friends even if he wouldn't stand up for himself. But once he stood up to one bully, he would be forced to keep it up. Not only would he have to keep the first bully in line, but there would be others.

It would have been a natural progression. Kasumi had seen it in more than a few dramas. By just wanting to do the right thing for his friends, Tsukune would have been cast into the middle of situations where he had to be the hero. Kasumi imagined her son becoming the school guardian, being respected and maybe even a little feared, as he walked to class with his uniform half buttoned. With Moka and the others with him, it would be kind of romantic in a dangerous sense.

Kasumi shook her head with a sigh. No, the idea of her son in a situation like that just didn't seem possible. She knew she was going to just have to sit him down and try to get a better explanation out of him.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

"Mother..." Kurumu called out from the kitchen. "Tsukune will be here in a minute. Are you ready?"

"Yes, yes," Ageha called back as she came out of her bedroom. She moved to where her daughter could see her and struck a pose. "How do I look?"

Ageha, for a change, was actually concerned about her appearance. She had decided to dress down, instead of dressing as if she was on her way to a party. Absent were her usual evening gowns and pricy accessories. For her family dinner with her daughter and Tsukune, the succubus had chosen a modest outfit. Ageha was wearing a summer dress that covered her from shoulder to knees, showing only a small amount of cleavage with its open neck line. The dress hugged the curves of her body gently, showing off her sexy figure without looking like she was demanding to be noticed.

Kurumu looked her mother over and gave a nod of approval. For a family dinner, the simple dress was a good choice. Kurumu's own outfit, a sky blue blouse with a royal blue skirt, was also supposed to be casual and modest.

Kurumu had thought hard about how she wanted to have her family dinner with Tsukune to go. She could have gone out with him and her mother somewhere, but decided against that. It had only taken a single phone call to get Tsukune to agree with her. It took only a little effort to get her mother to fall into line, and then the elder succubus only really put her heart into it after meeting with Kasumi.

Kurumu decided that it would be, as Tsukune had suggested, a family dinner. To her mind a family dinner should be a home cooked dinner, so she had decided that she would cook for Tsukune, her mother, and herself. Tsukune had accepted her decision easily. Rather tickled by the whole idea, Ageha had also finally given in to Kurumu's plan. From there it had just been a matter of settling on the smaller details.

Kurumu had decided on a more simple meal, instead of something big and fancy. She had a nice roast, steamed rice, and steamed vegetables. There would be a single bottle of chilled wine available, mostly for Ageha's sake, but Kurumu thought she might have a glass as well. Kurumu was just pulling the last dishes from the oven when she felt Tsukune arrive in the area. His new mastery of the jumping points made it easy for him to get around when he wanted to.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Ageha asked as Kurumu was putting the final touches for the meal together.

"Thank you," Kurumu replied. "But I'm almost done."

"You know," Ageha said thoughtfully. "We could hire a maid, so at least you would have someone to clean up..."

"I don't think so," Kurumu brushed the idea aside. "I like taking care of my own kitchen. Besides, not only do we have a few secrets we would like to keep..." Kurumu's voice dropped to a low, near growl. "I do not want some woman that might be around when I could have Tsukune alone."

Ageha had a sudden fit of giggles over her daughter's fierce seriousness. She knew Kurumu meant exactly what she had said, and could not blame her one bit. She did wish a that the younger succubus had shown some of that same serious possessiveness maybe a year or so sooner however. If she had, Ageha wondered if maybe Tsukune could have already married into the family.

Ageha's train of though was broken by the chime of the door bell.

"Tsukune..." Kurumu gave a little cheer. She hurried to answer the door as she pulled off her apron. She paused in front of the door to take a calming breath, and then reached out to open it.

"Tsukune," Kurumu gave him a bright smile. "It is good to see you. I am so glad you could make it. Please, come in."

"It is good to see you too," Tsukune said as he entered. He was holding a bouquet of flowers in each hand. "I have something for you," Tsukune held out the larger of his offerings to her.

"Thank you," Kurumu ignored the flowers for a moment to hug Tsukune.

"You have perfect timing," Ageha observed.

"I just know how dependable Kurumu is in the kitchen," Tsukune replied.

"Oh, you..." Kurumu let go of him and took her flowers.

"He is a treasure," Ageha said to her daughter.

"Mother," Tsukune held out his second bouquet to Ageha. "I am glad you could join us tonight."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," Ageha moved in to accept the flowers.

The flowers were a nice thought, but Ageha was surprised by what Tsukune did next. He held his arms open to her for a hug. In the past she had always been the one to latch on to him, usually breasts first. She stepped into his warm hug happily.

"Tsukune," Kurumu scolded in a light voice. "Now don't you go trying anything with my mother."

"Kurumu," Ageha pouted as she let go of Tsukune. "You are so cold. Mothers need love too."

"That's right," Tsukune nodded. "Besides, you don't have any room to be getting upset about me giving your mother a hug, after the way you sat on my father's lap."

"Tsukune..." Kurumu protested.

"Kurumu..." Ageha gasped. She shook a finger at her daughter. "You're supposed to save the special services for after the champagne."

"Mother..." Kurumu complained.

XxxxX

The family dinner went well, Ageha thought. The food was perfect, of course. The company was wonderful. She liked the way Tsukune never acted as is he expected something from ether of his companions. It was his way of just being respectful of others regardless of who or what they were that Ageha thought was the most endearing thing about him. Is didn't hurt that he was good looking as well.

While they were eating, they talked about any number of little things. They all had stories about their jobs. And of course Kurumu and Tsukune had common experiences to reminisce over. When Kurumu mentioned running into Tsukune's mother, he almost choked in surprise, but did not get excited over it.

"So that was who you were talking with yesterday," Tsukune said with a slow nod of his head.

"How did you know I was talking to someone?" Kurumu demanded.

"Because you were talking about what happened in second year," Tsukune touched the place over where he had been stabbed while rescuing her. "That was a very bad time, and every time you talk about it I can feel it."

"I'm sorry..." Kurumu began.

"I am not," Tsukune cut her off. "Kurumu, you were an important friend to me before that night happened. With all that you and I shared before and after that night... What happened between us because of that night... Kurumu, I love you. I would have not been able to admit to that so easily if I could not feel your love for me as well."

"Oh..." Ageha felt herself tearing up.

"I wish you had never been captured," Tsukune went on. "That you had never been hurt. But what we share because of what had happened is never something to feel sorry about."

"Tsukune..." Kurumu gave him a look that was filled with emotions.

"So when you were talking with my mother," Tsukune went on before Kurumu could be tempted to act on some of what she was feeling. "You were obviously talking about what had happened, so I am guessing you were talking about our relationship."

"Yes," Ageha spoke up. "She seemed to think I should be upset you were so accepting of Kurumu's attention but were not planning on marrying her."

Kurumu pouted a little about the sudden shift in the conversation. She wanted Tsukune to tell her more about how much he loved her.

"I'm surprised you are taking it so well myself," Tsukune admitted with an uncomfortable look.

"Tsukune," Ageha sighed. "Honey, I love how sweet you are, but you keep forgetting who you are talking about."

"Excuse me?" Tsukune questioned.

"Dear," Ageha explained. "I have men tell me they love me all the time. Some may even mean it when they say it. They may even think they can prove it just by giving me presents." She expression darkened a little. "But how many men do you think would stick around if they knew what I was? How many men would ever really go out of their way to help me if I was in trouble."

"No," Ageha sighed. "I've looked for a man that can truly love me. I was even married, five times."

"What?" Kurumu demanded. "When?"

"1981, 83, 84, and 87," Ageha said with a little wave of her hand before continuing her train of thought with Tsukune. "My marriages never lasted. The first was over before the ink dried on the marriage license, because I told him the truth about what I was on our wedding night. The annulment was instantaneous, because we had not had time to file the paperwork." She gave a small sigh. "But back then I was still in love with the idea of being married. I married a business man, but he divorced me to marry an investor's daughter. The mobster tried to use me for some scam and took off to leave me with his debts. My forth marriage lasted until we got back to the hotel, where his wife and parents found us." She gave a bitter laugh.

"My last marriage was to an older man who seemed nice," Ageha gave a small, sad shake of her head. "It turned out that had a... a sickness. He had turned to black magic to look for what he wanted. He knew what I was, but pretended he didn't. He was a good enough actor that he was able to keep me interested. It was after we were married that I found out what was going on."

"It turned out that he was sick in more than one way," Ageha frowned. "The sickness of his body claimed him quickly after we were married. It was a new disease that made him weak against everything else. While I was looking after his house while he was in the hospital, I found out about his other sickness" Her face took on an expression of disgust. "I won't bother you with the details. I took what I found and gave it to the police. Before he could go to trial, I paid him a visit in the hospital." Her expression became a mix of satisfaction and cruelty. "The doctors said that the shock of me confronting him and demanding a divorce, in his weak condition, was enough to give him a heart attack."

"Now I am just a pour widow," Ageha said with a smug smile. "Forced to make my way in the world without ever truly knowing love."

"Mother..." Kurumu's expression bordered on the horrified.

"I did finally find a nice enough man to give me Kurumu," Ageha went on in a more normal voice. "He was a business man from overseas. He was handsome and strong, and already married. It was a cold marriage that he held on to for his family's sake." Ageha gave a heavy sigh. "He came to Japan twice after we had first met. I was looking forward to telling him I was carrying his child when I received a letter. His wife was kind enough to write to tell me he had died in a car accident. He had told her all about me. It turned out that nether of them had really loved the other, and that they both had outside affairs."

"I am sorry things didn't work out," Tsukune said.

"It's fine," Ageha sighed. "I have Kurumu from him." She brightened, smiling at Tsukune. "And now I have you."

"Mother's told me about father before," Kurumu said to Tsukune before looking at her mother. "But you never mentioned the rest."

"Well none of that is really important," Ageha dismissed. "Is it Tsukune?"

"You don't need to drag him into this," Kurumu protested.

"I think," Tsukune spoke up before things could get heated. "That what is important is family." He picked up his cup of tea and held it up, offering a toast. "To family."

Ageha and Kurumu raised their drinks as well. The toast was corny, but well timed. It broke the tension of the moment before mother and daughter could start arguing.

"So back to what I was saying," Ageha resumed. She was accustomed to holding conversations where drinking, laughing, and other distractions were normal. "I would be very happy if you two got married, Tsukune, but that is not important. What matters is that you love each other, and that you will always do your best for her."

"Yes we do love each other," Tsukune said as he looked towards Kurumu, feeling her happy glow within at his words.

"So why don't I leave you two alone," Ageha said as she stood up form the table. "So you can get busy on making our family bigger."

"Mother!" Tsukune and Kurumu protested together.


	247. Past to present

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 247

"Tsukune, this is such a treat," Kasumi said with a wide smile as she hurried to embrace her son. "All my friends are jealous that my son is giving his parents a weekend trip."

"It is good to get out of the city once in a while," Tsukune's father said.

Tsukune was picking his parents up from a rural train station. It was all a part of a careful plan of deception. Officially he and his closest friends were getting together for a late summer get-a-way for the weekend. It was late August and the heat and humidity of his home town was enough to make just about anybody want to go somewhere cooler. The story he told his parents was that he was treating them to a visit to a small village in northern Japan that usually catered to tourists that wanted to go somewhere a little off the beaten path.

A part of the story was true. The village did exists in northern Japan, but it had seen very little in the way of tourist traffic, or any other kind of traffic in years. It was all but abandoned due to the declining population. Incidentally, the village was the closest place of human occupation to Mizore's home village. Because it was so far north, and at a high elevation, the weather would be tolerable for Mizore's people, and comfortable for humans. At the same time the isolated location made it unattractive for most potential tourists. It had been a farming village, once upon a time, but geography had prohibited expansion so the locals could not compete with larger growers. The isolation of the region would help support Mizore's cover story of being from someplace remote.

After his dinner with Kurumu and Ageha, Tsukune had started thinking of ways he could help strengthen his relationships with the different parts of his family. His mother had been more than willing to have Kurumu and her mother over for a small dinner party, and of course all of Tsukune's close circle were welcome, but Mizore was being pressured by her people to limit her traveling while pregnant. Tsukune had asked Moka for her input on the matter. While she was in favor of Tsukune's motives, she did not have a solution.

Tsukune had decided that he would have to look for an answer to the dilemma closer to the source. He took a trip to talk with Mizore directly. It turned out that Tsurara had the best solution. Mizore's mother mentioned the farming village. In times past, when the human village had been more prosperous, it had been a favored place for young Snow Maidens to seek out men.

Curious, Tsukune invited Mizore for a trip to investigate the farming village. It was close enough to home that her people couldn't object. A jump point wasn't even needed. It was only an hour ride out of the valley where Mizore's people lived and down to the farming village.

The village had certainly seen better days. Only half of the homes were occupied. The farms were only enough to support the locals and did not offer enough to make the expense of shipping goods to market elsewhere anything more than enough to provide basic living expenses. Along with a low birth rate, the near constant migration of the younger villagers out to find better jobs had reduced the local population. And when a local son or daughter did succeed in their career, when their parents got older, they would move them in, away from the village, to help take care of them. It was, in a way, a little sad.

Tsukune and Mizore rode slowly through the village at first. The main road followed a river. Most of the buildings were on one side of the river, with the fields on the other. At some time in the past fifty years or so, a section of fields had been built up into some more modern buildings, including a small apartment building, municipal building, and a school. The school was boarded up. The apartment building was rundown. The municipal building served as town hall (where a clerk sat alone beside a desk with a rotary phone while he read a book), the koban, which was closed, and a library.

After a trip through the village, Tsukune and Mizore found a small general store. It was the size of a small convenience store, and carried most of the same things. They parked Hiru there and started walking. They played a little at being tourists as they walked the few streets that ran though the village. There was no way the pair could not stand out. They were young strangers, holding hands and sharing smiles as they walked.

The locals were polite. The village was quiet. All in all, it was a nice and relaxing place. It made Tsukune a little sad to think that it was slowly dying.

As they walked, Tsukune felt... something. He felt it almost like a summer breeze, warm and cool at the same time, but he felt it within himself. With Mizore beside him, Tsukune tried to figure out where the feeling was coming from.

The village had been built up following the geography of the land. This meant that its longest dimension followed the river, covering several kilometers. In contrast, the village spread back from the river only a little less than a kilometer as it was forced to climb the hillside. Along the river was a shrine dedicated to the local river kami, where traditionally prayers for good crops and offerings against flooding were made.

Tsukune felt something as he and Mizore walked by the riverfront shrine. It was similar to what he had noticed soon after they had started walking together, but different. It was not as strong. Finally Tsukune felt a need to investigate.

He relaxed his hold on his inner self a little, letting his youkai nature become more alert, to help him be more aware of what was around him. Tsukune could sense the glowing youki that was Mizore beside him, the the bright lifeforce that was their child within her. He was also aware of the life all around him. The flow of life that was the river stood out in the small valley, but there was something else in the valley as well. Tsukune could feel the direction he needed to go. He explained what he was feeling and thinking.

Following his inner awareness, Tsukune lead the way through the village, up the hillside. While some of the oldest houses were along the river, so were some of the newest. The larger houses were along the highest street in the village, and enjoyed a beautiful view of the valley. Tsukune walked to where the street ended. The old pavement had crumbled and nature had encroached on the roadbed, reducing it to a narrow path. When Tsukune found the overgrown path, he knew he had to follow it.

It took a good thirty minutes of walking to reach the end of the path, but Tsukune knew it had been worth the effort. The path had lead over a ridge into a draw in the mountainside. After making one last turn and crossing a wide stone bridge, the path opened into a wide clearing.

"Oh..." Mizore gave a small gasp of appreciation of what they discovered.

Tsukune had to agree with her. The clearing had obviously been left untended for a very long time. Most of it was weed choked, but it had once been a garden. At the top end of the clearing, a stream game down the mountain side in a series of falls and pools. Within the clearing, stained dark with age, was a collection of interconnected buildings made of stone and wood. As old as it was, and showing clear need for some repairs and some serious cleaning, the buildings were beautifully crafted in traditional fashion.

Tsukune knew as soon as he saw it that what he had been feeling was coming from that clearing, and probably from within the building. He stood at the edge of the clearing for a moment and studied the area in front of him.

"It doesn't feel dangerous," Mizore observed. Still holding Tsukune's hand, she stepped into the clearing. "It feels..." She cast about as if trying to listen to something. "It feels almost like home."

Tsukune took a step forward and entered the clearing. Once he was inside the clearing proper, he could understand what Mizore had meant. There was a sense of nature in the area, but less random than in the surrounding mountain forest. It was clear that somebody had done something to direct the natural flows within the clearing

"Do we want to investigate this?" Tsukune asked. As he spoke to Mizore he looked towards her and deliberately looked down at her rounding abdomen.

"We will be careful," Mizore said. "But I think we will be safe here."

"Alright," Tsukune gave her a nod.

Together they walked around in the clearing. The remains of the garden paths still made for sure footing. The buildings were mostly single story wings, although the center-most building with its high peeked roof was a good ten meters tall. As they explored the clearing, Tsukune noticed that a short wing of the building ended against the mountainside where an outcropping appeared to stand out, but had been cut short.

The clearing, in spite of its lack of care, was a beautiful place. Tsukune and Mizore found where stone benches had been set beside a stream-fed pool. Within the clear mountain water, in the shade cast by the over hanging stones that made up the edge of the pool, dark silver-gray koi could be seen swimming lazily.

After exploring the clearing, Tsukune turned his attention to the buildings. The traditional structures were nice to look at, be there was still something more to discover. Finally, he turned to Mizore.

"I need to go inside," Tsukune said simply.

"I..." Mizore started to say. She corrected herself and started over. "I will wait at the entrance."

"Thank you," Tsukune said softly as he leaned in to give her a light kiss.

The approached the main doors of the building. Mizore let go of Tsukune's hand and stopped in front of the step onto the porch. Tsukune gave her a smile before moving forward. The old timbers were sound and supported his weight without protest. He crossed the porch and held out a hand. Laying his hand against the heavy wood doors, Tsukune could feel the warm energy that flowed through the whole building.

Tsukune gave the door a push and was rewarded by the creaking of hinges as the door opened into the building. The only light inside the building was sunlight that spilled in through the door, windows, and some holes in the roof. The door opening startled small animals into motion. Birds in the rafters flew into the air, while other creatures scurried for cover.

"Hello," Tsukune called out. "Please forgive my intrusion."

After being answered only by silence, Tsukune started forward into the building. He only went a few feet. He was far enough forward that he was clearly inside the building, but he was still standing in the daylight that came in through the door. He was also standing in a position that would keep the door from being able to close, unless he was forced out of the building.

"I know you are here," Tsukune called out. He felt a little silly saying that, because he did not know if there really was anybody in the building, but he had a suspicion. "If you want me to leave, just say so."

Once more, only silence answered him. Tskune allowed a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the semi-darkness of the building ahead of him. When he was ready, he started forward again, pretending not to notice the thick ice that had formed at the base of the door to keep it open. Tsukune knew that if he looked carefully, a thin trail of ice would be forming in his wake over the floor. Mizore had once let it slip that she could use light traveling though the ice to see around corners. He tried not to think about it, because he just knew that she must have used the same trick to spy on him in the past.

Tsukune did not spend a lot of time investigating the whole building. He made his way though the center of the building, following the flow of energy that had lead him up from the riverfront. He found his way to the short wing, little more than just a wide hall that ran up to the mountainside. He reached a set of doors that hung open. Tsukune saw that the way in front of him continued into the mountain itself.

"Hello," Tsukune called out.

"Hello," A scratchy voice answered him.

From with the dark passage a figure emerged. Tsukune was expecting some frail old person, maybe a priest or a monk. Instead what appeared was a broad if stoop-shouldered man dressed in the faded remains of a samurai's clothes.

"It is about time someone came here," The man said. He looked like he could have been anything beyond middle age. His hair, with it's topknot partially covering his bald patch, was salted with gray, but still head plenty of black in it.

"But I suppose this is what I get for chasing everybody away so long ago." The man gave a heavy sigh. "I have done such a good job of protecting this place that it has become forgotten."

"It is very beautiful," Tsukune said. "I can see why it would be worth protecting."

"Thank you," The man said.

"If you will forgive me," Tsukune said being careful to be polite to the stranger. "What is this place?"

"I thought you were looking for this place," The man gave Tsukune a shrewd look. "You are in service to the empire are you not?"

"Ahhhh..." Tsukune was taken aback by the question. He realized that he was treading on dangerous ground. "I am Captain Aono Tsukune of the Mononoke division of the National Police Agency of Japan." Tsukune said in formal introduction.

"You are not Samurai," The man observed. His stance shifted and his hands moved to his obi. "Are you a lord?"

"Only in the most minor way of looking at it," Tsukune admitted. He brought his own hands together, putting the right over his left wrist. "I have a small piece of land with a few tenants, and only two sworn retainers and two servants."

"A minor lord in truth," The man nodded slowly. "So I think that I needs must test you."

'_Tetsu Odari, wake!' _The thought pulsed from Tsukune's mind with a flow of youki.

Clang! A suddenly materialized sword clashed against the short metal rod that Tsukune held. The two men froze, looking into each others eyes. Tsukune was the first to move.

Tsukune's left hand took hold of the other man's sword handle. With a pull and a twist of his body, he forcefully disarmed his opponent. Tsukune continued the move, turning himself about and moved a step away, so that he was facing the man once more from a distance that would give him some room to move.

"Who are you?" The man demanded.

"I am Captain Aono Tsukune," Tsukune answered. "Who are you and what is this place?"

"I am Awara Tashiko," The man introduced himself with a bow. "This is the summer house and hunting lodge of my master."

"I see," Tsukune said. "And you have been doing your duty even after..."

"In life," Awara explained. "I was the loyal retainer of my lord, The daimyo of this region in the tenth year of Ninko. My lord, while out hunting, discovered this place. A monk lived here, tending a shrine within a cave. The monk told my master that he would be blessed if he agreed to watch over the shrine and the valley. The house was built here to that end. I was placed in charge of the house, it's staff, and a small garrison." The man seemed to wilt then. "We were abandoned along with the house. My master told me that I was to protect this place for him, but he never returned."

"It is good to know you are so well trusted," Tsukune said. He reversed the sword and offered it back to the samurai.

"No," He waved away the offer. "My lord is gone. I have been defeated. I am free of my charge." He gave Tsukune a deep bow. "Lord Aono, I entrust you to watch over my master's property and the shrine within the mountain. I will now go to my rest." As he stood up straight again, Awara started to fade from view.

"Wait," Tsukune said as the sword evaporated from his hand. "That's not why I came here."

"...Protect," Awara said in a voice that grew more distant.

"I..." Tsukune felt the other presence fade away completely. "Shit!" Tsukune looked at where the samurai had stood and scowled darkly. His eyes traveled into the darkness where the shade had come from as he considered what had just happened. "Shit!" Tsukune swore again as he started forward.

Tsukune's mood darkened quickly as he entered the passage in the mountainside. He had been enjoying his time with Mizore even as he had tried to look for ways to bring the different facets of his family closer together. As he continued forward, moving closer to whatever it was that he had been feeling, Tsukune felt the urge to swear and spit. He had just been made responsible for something else.

"Shit!"

XxxxxXxxxxX

Once Tsukune found the shrine within the mountain he instantly knew why someone long lost in time had felt that it was a sacred place. The passage had opened up into a huge grotto. Tsukune stood on a ledge that had been shaped out of the rock of the mountain itself. Tool marks were still visible to his supernatural vision in the low light. Some places had been cut down to make a rough floor, while others had been built up with shaped blocks to expand the ledge. The very limited light came from small, swirling pools and was reflected of crystalline surfaces in the walls of the chamber. The air was warm and humid, telling Tsukune that somewhere far below there was a hotspring.

The grotto was massive. Tsukune's building could fit within the chamber with room to spare. Looking up, the roof of the grotto looked like a piece of night sky. Looking down, he saw small, glowing pools where shadows occasionally flickered, irregular ledges and outcroppings, and dark blotches that were openings into deeper recesses of the mountain.

As he scanned the chamber, Tsukune saw places, like the ledge he was standing on, where intelligent hands had used tools to reshape the stone. The smoothed out sections sometimes cut into the walls of the chamber to expand a ledge. Mostly the tools had been used to make spaces where a person could safely stand, or even walk, among rounded or jagged sections of the cave. It took him a moment, but Tsukune finally realized that he was looking at a path that had been made through the grotto.

Tsukune scanned the grotto and studied what he could see and feel of the place. On the far wall from he stood, near the bottom of the chamber, Tsukune located the heart of the energies he had been feeling. In the near darkness, Tsukune could see where torii and a small pagoda had been constructed. He considered the size and layout of the cavern as he stripped off his shirts. The path he could make out lead from where he was standing around to the shrine at the far side of the grotto, but from where he stood, Tsukune could see that more work had been done than just a single path and a shrine.

Tsukune wanted to finish at least a simple exploration of the grotto quickly. He called forth his wings and hopped from the ledge. The glide across the cavern was an easy one, but Tsukune did not land near the torii. Instead of simply taking a shortcut, or following the path to his left, Tsukune landed between a pair of pools to the right of where he had started. His new position was about two thirds of the way down to the floor of the chamber. He was now on the same level as the torii and the pagoda. Turning to scan the grotto once more, the torii was to his right, while the entrance was above and to Tsukune's left.

Now that Tsukune had a different view, he could see what had been hiding under the ledge he had been standing on. Tsukune wondered what had inspired what must have been a life's work for at least one seriously dedicated stone carver. Underneath the ledge was a massive sculpture cut out of the living rock. Tsukune took in the sight and decided that he had seen enough of the cavern for one day. He leaped and beat his wings, returning to the ledge with quick efficiency. Banishing his wings as soon as he landed, Tsukune pulled his shirts back on as he headed for the exit.

XxxxxX

After leaving the cavern, and bolting the doors to it closed, Tsukune made a quick tour of the buildings. After he was sure it was safe for her, he went out and invited Mizore to explore the buildings with him. While they investigated the many rooms, peeking in open doors and looking around corners, they held hands and pointed out small details to each other. Finally it was getting late enough that they had to go.

The walk back through the village did not take long, nor did the return to Mizore's house. Once safely back in Mizore's home, she and Tsukune talked about what they had discovered. The next day the couple visited Tsurara and shared the details of the adventure with her. Tsukune described how the old hunting lodge was more of a mansion, and how it even resembled an old ryokan inn.

"It seems such a waste," Tsukune said with a sigh. "And now I have to figure out a way to help look after the place."

"Surely you don't have to take on everything yourself," Tsurara observed.

"I know," Tsukune nodded. "But this time I kind of want to. I don't need a mountain retreat or anything like that." He paused to give Mizore a warm smile. "Not when Mizore has such a beautiful home." He turned back to Tsurara. "But it doesn't feel right letting that place be neglected, and something about that shrine makes me want to keep the place safe." He gave another sigh of frustration. "I just wish I could think of a practical way to look after the place and restore it. I mean, it is so close to here, and the village there... I just think it is all just so wasteful. I... And I didn't even find anyplace I could use for a family gathering like I had hoped. "

That conversation was what had started everything into motion. In Mizore's village nothing got around as fast as gossip. This was especially true if it involved men in some way. Word of Mizore's and Tsukune's date made the rounds and was the topic of conversation among the board and unfulfilled of the village. The curious nature of the hidden lodge added some interesting mystery to the story.

Tsukune had not known about what had been set into motion at first. Like such things do, it had started small and insignificant, until it snowballed into something completely unexpected. A pair of snow maidens slipped down to the human village and found their way to the old country mansion. After returning home, they spoke to their friends. Word got around. Word that Tsukune wanted a place near by, but still in the human world, where he could bring visitors to meet his Winter Wife.

Little things stared to fall into the growing pile of ideas and speculations. Tsukune was a loving and romantic, poly-amorous man. Mizore had shared stories about how Tsukune had helped other friends of his to find partners. Tsukune wanted to bring visitors close to the homeland of the Snow Fairies. Tsukune wanted to do something about the neglected country mansion...

As such things do, it had started with what seemed to be a good idea at the time. An enterprising trio of snow maidens paid a visit to the lodge and set to work cleaning it up. They soon had to return home for more supplies. The scrounged and borrowed what they thought they needed, talking with their friends as the did. Five maidens went together to continue the work. Mizore caught wind of what was happening, and saw how it could possibly be useful in getting Tsukune to come see her more often.

Mizore was careful to be visiting a shop in her village in time to catch a bit of gossip about what those nine maidens were up to, working in turns at the old manor. She listened to the conversation as she inspected a pair of boots. When her opening came, she struck quickly.

"I think it sounds wonderful," Mizore spoke up, while keeping her voice light and friendly. "My Tsukune really did like that place. He would be glad to know others are helping to take care of it." She gave the other women in the shop a bright smile as she casually caressed her gravid abdomen. "Once he hears what is happening, I am sure he would want to do something to help out."

Mizore's words were the breeze that touched off the avalanche. Two weeks after he had discovered the old country mansion, there were twenty women from Mizore's village working to restore it. Mizore sent him a letter to tell Tsukune what was going on, and to lament that there were no men available to help with some of the heavy work.

Tsukune caught the meaning behind the message Mizore had sent him, and it had given him some mixed feelings. On one hand, he was glad that the old lodge was being restored. On the other hand, he realized that he would have to take at least some responsibility for what was already going on, because he had opened his big mouth at the wrong time. He considered what resources he had available to him and considered his options. Finally he decided to make some calls.

XxxxxxxX

Officer Yamada Sana sometimes was less than happy about his choice of a career. He liked most of the things about being a police officer, but being a public servant did not make for a lavish lifestyle. Most specifically, he found living in the dormitory with his fellow officers crowded, and occasionally too convenient for his superiors when they needed some extra hands. He had been enjoying a little television in the day room when the phone had started ringing. Of course somebody answered it, knowing that it had to be from the office down stairs. Officer Yamada had been more annoyed than surprised when the person that answered the phone told him that he was wanted down stairs.

Officer Yamada grumbled as he answered the summons. He wasn't on duty, so he wasn't in uniform, but he still wanted to take a moment to make sure he looked presentable. After a quick cleanup, he made his way down the the duty desk, where he was actually surprised by something.

"Captain..." Officer Yamada's mind fumbled at being taken off guard.

"Officer Yamada," Tsukune said with a friendly smile. "It is good to see you again."

"Yamada," The desk sergeant spoke in a voice that always seemed to be caught between happy and angry somehow. "Captain Aono says you helped him out the other day so he came to talk to you about something."

"Thank you Sergeant," Yamada made a small bow, thankful for the reminder of the visitor's name.

"Hrm," The sergeant nodded before turning his attention to other things.

"How can I help you, Captain?" Yamada asked as he came around the desk to talk with the man that had come to see him.

"I was working on something recently," Tsukune said. "When I remembered when we crossed paths that day. I was wondering if you would be interested in a short alternative assignment."

"You mean undercover work?" Sana perked up.

"No," Tsukune said with a small smile and a shake of his head. "This is something important, but almost as invisible as undercover work. Customer and community service."

"Huh?" Sana blinked.

"There is a small community up north," Tsukune explained. "Their local police are in need of some new staff, but some of the people in the area are very old fashion. There is a small project to restore a local historical site. I am going to be making a trip up there to help out."

"Ahhhh..." Sana was unclear of where the conversation was going.

"I can tell you like being a police officer," Tsukune said. "But in an area like this, there is always a lot going on, but not a lot of opportunity. If you are interested in getting posted to a small village, it could be a chance to stand out, because you would be one of a very few police in the area. While you shouldn't have a lot of crime to deal with, you will have the local people to look after. Community service, like knowing who's in poor health so they need to be checked in on during the winter. And there is always a need for people that can think and act in an emergency."

"Yes," Officer Yamada nodded. The police were among the first to be able to respond after an earthquake or an accident. He imagined that in a small town it would be important to have the police be well trained. It would be easier to stand out as one in five instead of one in twenty five, even if all he did was help direct traffic and look for lost cats most of the time.

"Is you are interested," Tsukune said. "You can come out with me to help with the restoration project. It will give you a chance to see the area and meet some of the locals. You might decide you would rather stay here, or that maybe you want to be reassigned." He held out a piece of paper with instructions on it. "If you are interested, call this number. Lieutenant Tanaka will help you with any schedule issues."

"Thank you, Captain," Yamada said as he took the note with a small bow.

"Just remember to pack for a camping weekend," Tsukune said. "And make sure to bring some work gloves, and maybe something casual but nice for after the work is done."

"Yes sir," Officer Yamada said with a smile and another bow. "Thank you."

XxxxxX

"It's Ross," The yakuza lieutenant answered his phone. It was mid morning and the man had been enjoying an extra cup of coffee before setting out to work when his cell phone rang. With a small grimace, he answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Ross," Tsukune said over the phone. "This is Aono Tsukune, I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Aono..." Ross perked up. "Hey... Bro... How have you been?"

"Good," Tsukune answered. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright for myself," Ross answered. "So... What can I do for you?"

"Lieutenant Tanaka told me you have a son that recently graduated," Tsukune said. "I even met him at the dance in April."

"That's right," Ross replied. "Jessie's my son."

"I was wondering if he would be available this weekend," Tsukune said. "I am looking for a little help with a project."

"What kind of project?" Ross asked, trying, and almost succeeding in hiding his interest in the direction of the conversation. He was used to people calling him up for favors, because that was one of the ways the yakuza worked. A favor here for a favor there...

"There's a place up north," Tsukune explained. "An old house in the country that a friend has told me is being fixed up. The thing is, her friends that are doing this are all women. They could use some extra help with the heavy lifting and some of the bigger repairs."

"Is that so?" Ross said in the most casual tone he could manage.

"Honestly though," Tsukune said. "You know what kind of friends I have. These women need help with heavy lifting about as much as you need help getting things done."

"Then why are you calling?" Ross asked.

"Because even when you don't need help," Tsukune answered, "Sometimes you want it. Because if you ask someone for a little help, then you have a chance to show how much you appreciate that help. You have an honest and open reason to give them something, or maybe do something special for them in return."

"Go on," Ross prompted in his business voice.

"I am looking for some guys around my own age that are willing to do a few days hard work helping out some shy young women in the country," Tsukune explained. "Tanaka has asked for some young officers to volunteer their time, but a squad of police would probably not go over well."

"You may be right," Ross commented.

"So since I don't have any single friends at the moment," Tsukune went on, "I thought I would see if Jessie and a friend of his would like the chance to impress some women by working up a sweat. In return, a little camping, some good food, and a chance to have a young woman show him her appreciation."

"What do the women get out of it?" Ross wanted to know. Not only was it just good business to know as much as possible before making a deal, but he wanted to look out for his son.

"If they are really lucky," Tsukune said. "A husband they get to choose on their own, instead of waiting for their family to arrange a marriage."

"What do you get out of it?" Ross pressed.

"It would make my lover very happy if some of her friends and cousins would stop pressing her to help them find boyfriends," Tsukune answered.

"What is Tanaka getting out of the deal?" Ross was curious to know.

"He hopes to get some young officers connected to the kind of isolated communities where Fairy Tail tries to get into," Tsukune answered.

"How many men do you want?" Ross said in a voice that was dead serious.

"Just Jessie and a friend," Tsukune said. "Or someone like him. He handled himself at the dance well."

"Just two?" Ross questioned.

"This is for a singles retreat," Tsukune said. "Not a fight. I will be picking everybody up Friday and have them back Monday; unless they decide to stay longer."

"And Tanaka has agreed to this?" Ross asked.

"It's a chance to keep a watch out for Fairy Tail," Tsukune explained. "And to show my friends in the area that they are still Japanese and deserve the same protection as anybody else."

"I'll talk to Jessie and call you back later," Ross decided.

"Thank you," Tsukune said.

XxxxxX

Lieutenant Tanaka was still feeling some doubts about the plan, but had to admit that it made sense in a strange sort of way. He looked at the empty police office in the old municipal building and resisted the urge to shake his head. The idea that the safety of a village was being neglected simply because it could save a little money was offensive. The last officer assigned to the local police office had retired eight years ago, but still lived in the area. It had taken a little research, but Ito had tracked him down. After a phone call, the old man had agreed to meet the lieutenant at the municipal building.

"Don't know why they never sent somebody new," The old man said as he showed the office to his visitor. "I sent all the paperwork in. My retirement was approved. I even stop in every couple of weeks, weather permitting, just to see if there is anything to worry about."

Tanaka looked around the office with a critical eye. The dust cover on the typewriters were dusty, as was everything else. What was really depressing was that the office was in a little better shape than the apartment that Tanaka had rented next door. The apartment building had been put up to provide housing for government workers, such as police, firemen, and school teachers. The police had been unstaffed. The school had been closed. Tanaka Ito really did not want to think about what fate had done to the local fire department.

Lieutenant Tanaka was visiting the remote village on official business. He had come to accept his position as the go-between for the police and the Imperial Cosmologist. It was a strange position to be in, because he had effectively become the one person in the Imperial Guard to be in charge of things that just a year prior he would have scoffed at and dismissed as foolishness. Now he was the one that was sent all the reports of "strange sightings." If anything he thought was important enough came up, he would pass word to his superiors. When Aono Tsukune had called him, Tanaka had decided right away that the issue was important enough to be involved.

Lieutenant Tanaka had two reasons for his trip to the remote village. The obvious one was that the koban was going to be restaffed and made operational again. His second reason was so he could be in the area and ready if any trouble cropped up. Aono was going to be bringing a group of young men out to work at a local site that had fallen into disrepair, and introduce them to some locals that were already at work on the site.

Tanaka Ito was not sure how he felt about what Aono was doing. Strictly from a legal perspective, the only thing that might be wrong is a case of trespassing and vandalism, which would have a hard time sticking when the suspects were cleaning up and repairing an old house or shrine in the mountains. He was glad that Tsukune had called him and told him what was going on. The idea of a bunch of youkai working together to restore an abandoned lodge seemed like nothing more than a curiosity, except that Aono had called to see if the lieutenant would like to send some young men along to lend a hand.

Tanaka had been curious enough that he decided to play along. The Imperial Cosmologist, when the lieutenant had shared the news with him, had agreed that it was something worth being involved in. Tanaka had still been looking for people to participate when a young officer called and said Aono had referred him for a for a community service mission. After speaking to Officer Yamada, Tanaka saw how he could participate with Aono's plan.

A few phone calls got everything in place. Some were official, but not all. A pair of young officers from the Imperial Guard, who's main function so far had been guard duty around the palace to watch and assist tourists were asked to volunteer for a little community service. They were more than happy to agree to the plain clothes work. If everything went well, Tanaka would enjoy a long weekend of dry bureaucratic work to help get things lined up for the village police department. And if was really lucky, he might even get a chance to do a little fishing.

XxxxxxXXxxxX

Kasumie had no idea of the amount of work that had gone into making her trip to the mountain get-a-way possible. She didn't know how many lives had been potentially changed in the time it had taken to get the old country manor into shape. Aono Kasumi did know that she was looking forward to a nice weekend someplace cool where she wouldn't have to do any cooking or cleaning.

Tsukune had picked her and his father up at the closest train station and drove them the rest of the way himself. With the windows open, the air blowing through the minivan was cool and clean compared to the developed sprawl to the south. Kasumi found all the green nature pleasant and was already starting to relax., which was a good thing considering how long the trip took. Tsukune kept driving even as the roads seemed to keep getting smaller. When he turned up the hill though a village, his mother was starting to wonder if maybe he had gotten lost. When the pavement ended and Tsukune kept going, with branches occasionally hitting against the mini van, she was sure of it.

"Tsukune..." Kasumi said with a worried look.

"We are almost there," Tsukune said. "Don't worry."

"Well if you say so..." Kasumi said without much confidence.

"In fact," Tsukune shot his mother a quick smile. "If you look ahead..." His words trailed off as he made the last turn.

Ahead of them the dirt road was almost a tunnel as it passed though the trees. The old stone bridge was just wide enough for the mini can to cross over without scrapping against the sides. Ahead, the shadows of the forest gave way to bright sunlight. The restored house came into view.

"Ooooh..." Kasumi breathed at the sight of the old manor and it's surroundings.

XxxX

XxxX

(A/N) with this chapter, once you take out all the repeated disclaimers, the story really is a million words long. Thank you all for reading.


	248. Wandering Woods

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 248

The old country manor had been beautifully restored. It could pas for an old fashion ryokan inn without a doubt. The entire clearing had been cleaned up. The garden areas had been raked and turned and the first bits of green of a late summer crop were already starting to show.

As they arrived, Tsukune didn't bother honking the horn of making any other announcements. He knew the people in the manor would be on the alert, and would have heard him driving up. As he parked the minivan the front doors of the house opened and the welcome committee appeared.

"Oh would you look at that..." Kasume said with a note of wonder. "They look so beautiful.

The welcome committee consisted of four people, all of them dressed in kimono's with their hair done up. Leading the way was Mizore's mother, Tsurara, with Mizore at her side. A pair of snow maidens were with them to help with any luggage. Tsukune got out of the minivan first to open the doors for his parents.

"Mother, Father," Tsukune said with a grin. "Welcome to the Dokoni Mo Ryokan."

"It's lovely," Kasumi said, looking around in wonder as she got her feet on the ground.

"Very nice," Tsukune's father said.

"Thank you for coming to visit us," Tsurara said as she and her entourage approached. "Our inn is a humble one, but we will do our best to see to your comforts."

"Oh my," Kasumi smiled. "Yes. Thank you. Please take good care of us."

"Mother, Father," Tsukune said as the two snow maidens took the bags from the minivan. "Let me introduce you. This is Shirayuki Tsurara, Mizore's mother.

"Oh.." Kasumi blinked.

"Mother Shirayuki," Tsukune said to her. "These are my parents..."

"It is an honor to meet with you," Tsurara said, cutting Tsukune off and closing in to offer Kasumi her hand. "We are very thankful for all your hard work in raising Tsukune to be such a wonderful young man."

Kasumi felt dizzy by the turn of events. Tsukune had told her that she would get to meet Mizore and her mother during the trip, but she had never guessed that the other woman would be managing the inn. The way Tsurara spoke so highly of the boy that had... had... and wasn't even going to marry her daughter, made Kasumi's head spin.

"I'm glad that my son was able to find someone as special as your daughter," Kasumi managed to say.

"Mother Aono," Mizore spoke up. "I know that you have had a long trip. Please come inside so that you can refresh yourself."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Kasumi said.

Xxx

Tsukune saw the way his mother kept blinking, looking a little unfocused. He had not expected Tsurara to throw his mother off balance so quickly. He hoped that the weekend trip was not going to be too much for his mother to take.

While Tsurara was playing hostess and showing his parents to the room set aside for them, Tsukune turned his attention to Mizore. He held out his arms to her, and she stepped into his embrace with a smile. Her round abdomen pressed against him, making the hug a little awkward, but not unpleasant. The stood together and just enjoyed a moment in each others arms.

"The others will be waiting," Tsukune said as he relaxed his hug.

"Let them," Mizore said, even as she loosened her hold around him.

"I love you," Tsukune said simply.

"I love you too," Mizore said. "You better come to my room tonight."

XxxxX

The others Tsukune had mentioned were gathered in a side area of the clearing. The area was mostly taken up with a traditional rock garden. Tsukune thought it was probably supposed to mean something that the dry rock garden was on the opposite side of the house from the stream. A simple gazebo had been built to provide shade for a set of benches. The others, Moka, Kurumu, Kota and Emmy, and Jessie and a snow maiden named Yuki, were seated under the gazebo. The snow maiden was holding Jessie's hand, and looked like she would prefer to be someplace less public. Jessie and Kota were having a conversation that likely would only interest someone with a passion for moving parts.

Tsukune was glad for the presence of Kota and Jessie. The pair were normal humans, with backgrounds that shared some of the same reference points as his own. Tsukune liked having others around he could talk with about mundane human things, especially when he did not have to worry about letting things slip about youkai. Kota was one of Tsukune's oldest friends, so of course he was someone that Tsukune could relax around. Jessie was still relatively new to the world of human / youkai interaction, but he was handling it well.

Jessie had handled himself well during the masquerade, after being forcibly exposed to youka. When Mizore had asked Tsukune to find some guys to introduce to her people as they worked on restoring the manor, he had thought of Jessie because of how he had held up that night. It was during that trip that Jessie and Yuki had met.

XxxxXxxxxxXxxxX

The manor was being lovingly restored. It had become a very popular project with Mizore's people. Craftswomen had decided to lend their skills to the younger women. The cracked, broken, or just missing roof tiles needed to be replaced, so seldom used kilns were had been fired up to make new ones. All of the walls were beeing scrubbed down and resealed. The floors had been cleaned, sanded, and waxed to a high shine. Until Tsukune arrived with his selected companions for the weekend, all of the work was being done by women of Mizore's village

Jessie had been surprised by just about everything about the project. His first surprise had been from his father. Jessie had been in his small workshop, tinkering with a motorcycle engine, when his father had come to him.

"Jessie," Ross had said from the doorway. "I have something I'd like you to do."

"What's that?" Jessie said, looking up from what he was doing.

"I want you to help out a friend of mine," Ross had begun. "And see if one of your friends wants to go along as well."

Jessie could have refused, but there were two reasons not to. First was simply because he didn't have any reason to say no. He surely did not have anything better to do. The second reason was simple curiosity. Of course Jessie really became interested when girls were mentioned. Right after talking with his father, Jessie called his best friend.

James was a lot like Jessie. James was not his real name, but what everybody called him because he was Jessie's regular companion. While Jessie was careful to project a bad boy image, James projected the image of the generic tough guy. He wore his shirts un-tucked and wore pants that were a size too big. He looked rumpled and his hair was just a little too long. He looked like he didn't really care about anything, hiding how many hours he spent studying and working out. Like Jessie, in spite of his appearance, James had been in the top ten percent of his class.

Jessie and James had met their ride, one Aono Tsukune, in front of the convenience store closest to their old high school. Jessie remembered Tsukune from that crazy dance, and was actually looking forward to having a chance to talk to him about that night. Everything had been so strange, that he had a hard time believing what had happened. Jessie could not quite get himself to believe that the attack had been carried out by terrorists wearing masks and costumes, but really wanted to for some reason. He was looking forward to talking to somebody who might be able to help him understand why that night was so hard to think about clearly.

Jessie's next surprise hit him after they had picked up the others going along for the weekend. He discovered that with the exception of himself and James, everybody in the group were police officers. If it had not been for his father wanting him to go on the trip, Jessie would have thought that he was being set up.

"So what is it we're doing again?" Jessie asked as they neared the highway.

"Helping some women restore an old historical site," Tsukune answered. "It's the old hunting lodge from the early Edo period."

"I didn't bring very many tools," Jessie commented. He was interested in mechanics, not construction.

"Everything we need should already be there," Tsukune replied. He turned his head enough to flash an amused smile at his passengers. "There should be just enough work for us to have a chance to show off a little muscle and impress the girls." 

"I thought you had a girlfriend," Jessie said.

"She will be there too," Tsukune nodded. "She's the one that asked me to bring some men, to help with the heavy lifting."

"And what do we get out of this?" James asked.

"A chance to do something helpful for someone else," Sana spoke up.

"Good food," Tsukune said. "Served by cute girls, who are looking forward to meeting you."

James gave a snort of disbelief.

Xx

Jessie wanted to believe that he had fallen asleep during the trip, because it was over so quickly. It had taken less than two hours to reach their destination, but it should have taken longer. It was because he had not seen the transition from lowlands to mountains that made Jessie think he had dozed off, but he could not really accept that. What kept him from believing that he had slept for most of the trip was the fact that his watch and cell phone told him his recollection of the passing of time was correct.

While it was a little unsettling, Jessie really could not complain about how quickly the trip was over. The last stretch of the drive was on narrow mountain highways, then a trip through a small village that looked like it had been built before the invention fire, finally a short drive on a dirt road though a forest. It made Jessie think of old movies where gangsters dumped bodies and serial killers waited for campers.

And then the destination was in sight. Jessie though for a moment that he had actually gone back in time. Not only was the building clearly of a very old style, the whole scene looked like something from a historical movie. The women he could see were dressed in simple yukata's with the sleeves tied back. Some of them were holding old fashion had tools, but they were all hurrying into the manor.

"We're here," Tsukune said as he pulled the mini van to a stop and killed the engine. "Time to get to work."

As the young men were unloading themselves and their bags from the mini van, Jessie felt like they were being watched. He could tell that the others could feel it as well by how stiff they held themselves. The exception was their driver. Aono Tsukune was smiling as he leaned against the mini van as if waiting for something.

"Tsukune..." Jessie saw a very pretty young woman come out of the old manor. She was dressed in a yukata of blue and white, and was obviously pregnant.

"Mizore..." Tsukune called back and moved to meet her.

The pair embraced and shard a quick kiss. Jessei was able to tell they they shared a quick exchange of words, but wasn't close enough to hear what was said. Finally the couple turned their attention back to the five visitors still standing by the minivan.

"Thank you all for coming to help us," Mizore said with a bow. "Please let us know if there is anything you need while you are here."

A round of introductions and pleasantries were made. Before any real conversations could spring up, another woman appeared from within. She was also pretty, and was dressed in a yukata that showed off her legs very nicely. Soon more woman were streaming out. They all stopped a good distance from the visitors, often holding hands with one another for moral support, as they smiled and blushed at the young men.

xxx

Everybody got to work in short order. Of the fifteen snow fairies present, the ages ranged from fifteen to eighteen. Mizore was mostly a spectator, and an occasional supervisor of the girls. The men set out to work finishing repairs to the roof. Because working on the roof was hot, the heat sensitive girls were happy to have the help. As they worked, the girls kept taking breaks from whatever else they were doing to go and watch the men. The bravest of the snow maidens kept visiting the men at work and offering them cold water and towels, often with giggles and blushes.

By the time supper was ready, the men had worked up a serious hunger. Tsukune, familiar with Mizore's cooking, had not been surprised by the amount of meat served up. His companions for the weekend were pleased by it.

Dinner was served by candle and lantern light. The place did not have electricity, or any other modern utility service. Mizore spend some time during the meal explaining what was available. What they had in abundant supply was water. Also, pipes had been put in to tap a hot spring in the mountain. Mizore was proud to announce that the baths had already been restored and were available for use.

After dinner, the young men washed up while the young women cleaned up. There was some time after that to relax, sipping cold juice on one of the porches. The sun was setting by then, painting the sky in reds and pinks as it darkened.

"I would like to apologize to you," Mizore said as she joined them, sitting close beside Tsukune on the porch. "We do not have enough rooms cleaned up for you to each have your own."

"I am sure nobody will mind sharing rooms," Sana said.

"James and I have been bros for a long time," Jessie said.

"That is good," Mizore said. "Then you two won't mind sharing one room." She turned to the young police officers. "And we have a larger room for you three all prepared."

"Two and three..." James frowned. He hitched his thumb towards Tsukune. "Who's he going to sleep with?"

Jessie swatted at his friend for asking the question.

"He is going to be sleeping with me," Mizore said firmly.

There was a soft explosion of giggles from young women, some watching from hiding. James blushed deeply. Sana blushed and looked up at the stars. Tsukune gave Mizore a smile and took her hand.

xXx

Jessie wondered if that stray thought about slasher movies he had on the way in was messing with him. He had fallen asleep quickly once he made his way to his futon. The problem was that he had woken up just as quickly hours later. It was still dark outside. A check of his cell phone told him that it was only three o'clock in the morning. The old manor was quiet. Only the sounds from outside reached his ears. Feeling a little silly, he checked his cell phone again. When he saw that he had a signal, even if it was a weak one, Jessie felt a sense of relief.

Wide awake, and feeling frustrated at his own sense of paranoia, Jessie decided to get up. He figured at least getting something to drink and using the water closet would be a better use of his time than staring up at the ceiling. After a quick look to make sure James was still asleep, Jessie rolled out of his futon. With as much stealth as he could muster, he slipped out of the room and down the hall.

"Can I get you something?" A girl's voice sounded out of the dark.

Gahh..." Jessie almost came out of his skin.

He spun around in surprise until his eyes fell upon the person that had spoken to him. It was a petite young woman in a skimpy yukata with a sucker in her mouth, just like all the other young women Jessie had seen around the manor. She had silvery-blue hair that reached almost to the back of her knees, and her skin was so pail that she almost seemed to glow in the dark hallway. She was watching Jessie with large eyes of deep blue in a way that made him feel nervous, but he couldn't explain why.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Jessie said quickly. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I would get something to drink."

"I wasn't sleeping," The girl said. She moved in close and looked up at him. Her head didn't even reach his chin. "Would you like me to fix something for you?"

"I don't want to..." Jessie began.

"Come with me to the kitchen," The young woman said.

Jessie followed along for lack of anything better to do at the moment. Once in the kitchen, his guide wasted no time in preparing a late night snack for him. It was nothing fancy, just a kind of beef and rice dish, but it smelled good. Jessie realized he was hungry, and was glad the girl had been available to cook for him.

"Do you like cooking?" Jessie asked to break the silence.

"Sometimes," She answered. "It is something we all learn."

"We?" Jessie questioned.

"Cooking is an important skill for women," She explained with a small blush, realizing she had almost said too much. "Shirayuki-san has said that she makes a point of cooking for Aono-sama every chance she gets."

Jessie was a little surprised by how formally the girl was talking about Tsukune and his girlfriend. He realized that his own easy going nature might be a little too friendly for the country raised young woman.

"I'm sorry," Jessie said as the girl cooked. "I can't remember your name."

"Atsui Yuki," She introduced herself.

"Atsui Yuki," Jessie repeated the name, amused with its meaning. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Tanin Jessie."

"It is good to meet you as well," Yuki said. She put the beef and rice into a bowl as she spoke. "I am glad that you were willing to come with Aono-sama."

Instead of handing the food to Jessie, Yuki put it on a tray. She added chopsticks, a small bottle of soy sauce, and even produced a large glass of iced tea and a bowl of sugar and a spoon. She carried everything out of the kitchen and over to the table where they had eaten supper. She set a place at the table for him.

"Please come and eat," Yuki invited.

"Thank you," Jessie said as he settled down beside the low table, aware of how close Yuki was. "But you didn't have to do so much."

"If you don't mind, I would like to know more about you," Yuki said.

"There is not much to know," Jessie began.

Jessie alternated between taking bites of food and talking with Yuki. She kept asking him simple questions about his life, his likes and dislikes. Jessie was alert enough to recognize that Yuki was interested in him in a away that was more than just general curiosity. He tried to ask some questions about her life and interests, but she only gave vague answers, if she gave any at all.

Jessie was caught up in the quiet conversation he was having with Yuki. He didn't notice when he had fished eating, and had been a little surprised when he reached for his glass and found it empty. They were still talking together when he heard sounds coming from the kitchen as someone started working on breakfast. That had been the starting point of their relationship.

XxxXxxxXxxX

Tsukune knew that Jessie and Yuki were still getting used to each other. She was getting used to being with him when others were around. He was beginning to feel comfortable with the way she always seemed to be near him when he was at the manor. Tsukune looked at the couple, and then gave Mizore a knowing smile. He hoped Jessie and Yuki wold find happiness together.

As Tsukune joined the others he tried to relax. The weekend trip was supposed to be fun. In addition to giving Tsurara and his parents a chance to meet, it was supposed to be a chance for everybody to just enjoy a trip out into the quiet country side.

Tsukune knew that some people would like the trip more than others. Kurumu was having a hard time containing herself, and was forced to spend her time ether stalking Tsukune for attention or reading cooking journals and magazines, because there was no place to go shopping and the kitchen was in the hands of the snow maidens Tsurara had working as staff. Mizore on the other hand was used to the quiet life. If it wasn't for the special suckers she and her kindred used, the manor would have been too hot for them. With their special charms however, they were all enjoying the change of scenery.

Moka was able to enjoy the get-a-way because she was with Tsukune most of the time, and because she was still enjoying the freedom of not always being under scrutiny. She was able to hang out with friends and share casual conversations about everything and nothing. Emmy and Yuki found a quick connection with each other because they found themselves with a pastime in common. Kota, the budding engineer, and Jessie, the apprentice mechanic, had hit it off right away. After breakfast the two of them had inspected the portable generator that had been set up, and had started talking about ways to improve it. Emmy and Yuki found themselves watching the pair as they started sketching designs on the ground with some sticks.

While the weekend trip was supposed to be about his family, Jessie, Yuki, Kota, and Emmy actually had an important function. The four individuals had less of a connection to Tsukune than the others. Because his parents had never met Jessie or Yuki, there presence helped reenforce the the illusion that the old country manor really was an inn.

XxxxXxxxX

Kasumi decided that she liked the vacation spot her son had discovered. The place was very traditional, not only in its design but also in the way everything was done. The bath house had been built over a large stone-lined pool that was fed by a natural hot spring, and had a bamboo screen that could be stretched out to divide it for privacy. A second bath was filled with water from the mountain stream near by and was very cool, which Kasumi thought offered a refreshing option during the hot summer months.

There were no televisions or radios in the inn. The place was not even wired for electricity. Tsukune explained just before supper that there was a generator and extension cords that could be used if needed, but the natural quiet of the place was one of its virtues. Kasumi had to agree. When she asked what there was to do to pass the time, she found out that there was a good sized collection of books available, and that there was good fishing near by.

"This place was once the hunting lodge of a very powerful person," Tsurara explained over supper. "But that was a very long time ago."

"Have you managed this inn long?" Kasumi asked.

Jessie hid his smile behind his hand. He knew that just a few weeks ago that the old place had been uninhabitable. He shared a knowing look with Yuki, and felt a sense of warmth when she smiled back at him.

"Oh no," Tsurara answered. "I am just the acting manager until the owner is free to return and take over."

"Oh?" Kasumi blinked. "And where is the owner now?"

"He is visiting with family," Tsurara said looking in Tsukune's direction. "He has a lot of things to take care of, which is why I am looking after this place until he can take over here full time."

"Oh my," Kasumi smiled. She looked at the young women that were serving at the table, and the mature but still beautiful Tsurara. The inn would make a perfect setting for a drama. In her mind she imagined the mysterious owner as a business man from the city in his late thirties who had probably inherited the inn recently.

XxX

Tsukune watched the exchange between Tsurara and his mother with amusement. He appreciated what Mizore's mother meant with her seemingly casual words, but he did not intend to take over the old manor. He was glad to see that the old place had been fixed up, and would be happy to have Mizore's people continue to look after it, but he did not intend to live there or manage it as an inn full time.

He looked around the table at his family and friends. Inari was on duty that weekend, having traded a shift with Tsukune for a negotiated seven favor points and another kiss. Ruby was present in the manor, but was lurking behind the scenes playing investigator most of the time. There was some old history attached to the place, including some wonderful artifacts that had been found during the renovation. Ruby was spending her time studying it all.

The atmosphere around the table was a warm and friendly one. Tsukune was seated between Moka and Mizore. Kurumu had chosen to sit beside Tsukune's father, opposite from Kasumi, and was teasing him gently. Kasumi was enjoying the attention she was getting from the young snow maidens that were acting as staff for the inn. As a mother, in their culture, she was someone to be respected. As a wife she was the object of admiration. Tsukune knew that the young pair would have loved to ask his mother for advice, and she would have loved to give it, but they were too shy to bring up the subject. It was a good way to share the evening with family.

XxxXxxX

After the meal was over, everybody just relaxed for a while, talking about unimportant things. Kasumi had tried to bring up the subject of television dramas, but soon realized that she was the only person that had any familiarity with them. After a little while, she decided that if she was going to be without her favorite pastime, then there was a good opportunity for her to do something else that she enjoyed.

"Honey," Kasumi said in a low voice as she leaned into her husband. "How about you and I go for a little walk." She batter her eyes at him and gave him a small smile.

Tsukune's father looked at his wife and gave her a smile in return. After all the years they had been together, they were still very much in love. He found her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"Yes," He said. "Why don't we.

It was only a few moment's later when the married couple stepped outside. They were dressed in simple, traditional style. They had on simple linen kimonos and wood geta sandals. Kasumi's husband was holding a paper lantern on a short pole that gave them a soft light to see by. Together, holding hands, they went out to enjoy the fresh air of the night.

The sky was the dark blue of a northern summer night. The surrounding trees limited the wind, keeping the heat of the day form escaping entirely as night had fallen. It was, Kasumi decided, the kind of romantic setting she could enjoy freely. As she and her husband reached the edge of the clearing where the road came out of the woods, she smiled impishly.

"Sweetheart," Kasumi drawled, putting herself a little closer to her husband as she used her freed hand to play with the front of his kimono. "Do you want to have a little fun?"

Tsukune's father saw the sparkle in his wife's eyes and knew she was in a playful mood. Her hand on the front of his kimono was very suggestive of the kind of fun she was thinking of. He let go of her hand and started to slip his arm around her.

"What kind of fun do you have in mind?" He asked.

"Well..." She looked up at him. Now that she had both hands free she moved quickly. "Why don't you catch me and find out.

Her husband felt a fresh breeze on his body as his kimono fell open. Kasumi escaped his reach and held up his obi. With a laugh she turned and hurried down the road into the woods. With an amused sigh, her husband followed her. He let her get a head start, knowing that she could not run very fast in geta, and that he was the one with the lantern. She would follow the road to be safe, but she wouldn't stop until she was far enough away for them to have some privacy.

He started off at a walk for the first few seconds to let Kasumi get ahead of him. Then, with his kimono open in the front, but protecting his modesty from behind he started trotting. The lantern bobbled on its pole, making the shadows around him dance wildly. Ahead of him, he could just make out Kasumi's light colored kimono, and from the way it was billowing out, he knew she had untied her own obi.

Kasumi reached the bridge over the stream. Crossing over it in the dark made her kimono appear to rise up before starting to disappear as she went down the other side of the arch. She was just escaping from sight around the bend in the road as her husband started over the bridge.

Suddenly a frightened scream filled the air.

"Kasumi!" Tsukune's father yelled out her name. He started running in earnest, kicking off his geta as he heard his wife scream again.


	249. Firelight and Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 249

Kasumi's frightened scream carried though the night. Her husband yelled out her name as he hurried to find her. In the dark woods, the lantern suddenly seemed like a stupid thing to carry, but it was his only light to see by. He rounded the bend in the road and discovered his wife in time to see her fall backwards. She landed hard on her bottom. He hurried to see if she was hurt.

Kasumi had been trying to back up when she lost her footing and went down. Her husband crouched beside her, the lantern swinging madly on its pole. It was after he had gotten an arm around her shoulders that he noticed where she was looking with a frightened expressing on her face. He looked in the same direction and understood what had scared her. He gave a frightened and surprised shout even as Kasumi screamed again.

XxX

The forested area had seen very little human activity over the last generation. Even at only a modest distance from the nearest village, the manor was surrounded by wilderness. Not everything in nature shared the same fearfulness of humans. Possibly attracted by the strange smells new to the area, or perhaps just wondering up to the stream to find fish, a brown bear had been making its way along the road when Kasumi had come running around the bend towards it.

Because it was dark, and her night vision was limited, Kasumi had nearly run into the bear before she had even seen it. The bear had been almost as surprised as the woman, in spite of hearing her approach. Not used to such surprises, the bear had paused to think of what it should do. Kasumi, not used to bears at all, panicked and started screaming. And then her husband was there, holding a lantern on a pole, waving it around unthinkingly.

Kasumi was glad to have her husband with her. She was glad to have the limited light offered by the frail lantern. The bear did not see things the same way. To him the pole and the bright light on the end seemed threatening. He reared up on his hind legs, causing the pair of humans to cry out again. Kasumi's husband held out the lantern hoping to ward off the bear.

The bear, upset by the strange and loud behavior did not like the lantern being pushed in its direction. It lashed out with on large claw. The lantern was knocked clean off the pole. It landed on the side of the road, broken. The oil and paper blazed up, casting even more light on the scene.

Kasumi was sure that she and her husband were about to die. The bear was looming over her, and there was nothing she or her husband could do to fight it. Even trying to escape would be impossible.

But then something impossible happened. The bear fell over backwards suddenly and someone was standing with their back to Kasumi. In the firelight, she recognized the blue and white kimono.

"Tsukune!" Kasumi gave a shout of surprise.

The bear righted itself and gave a roar. It saw the new figure facing it and recognized a challenge when it saw one. The bear reared up and raised it's claws.

"Tsu..." Kasumi tried to warn her son. She wanted to tell him to run away, but she never got the chance.

Tsukune rushed forward and planted a double palm thrust against the bear. The bear was thrown back and knocked off its feet. Kasumi and her husband were stunned.

"Mother," Moka called out as she came upon the older couple. Dressed in her kimono, her silver hair glowed in the firelight. "Are you hurt."

"Tsukune..." Kasumi started to say.

"Tsukune will be fine," Moka said. "Are you hurt anywhere? Can you stand?"

"Honey," Tsukune's father managed to say. "We have to go." He stood up, pulling his wife up beside him.

"But Tsukune..." Kasumi protested.

The bear had climbed to his feet and was trying to attack Tsukune again. This time Tsukune ducked low and threw a solid punch into the bear's abdomen. The bear made a coughing, choking sound. He followed up with a powerful jab to the bear's throat.

Any desire to fight left the bear as it struggled to breath. It fell back down on all four feet, with it's head down. The bear kept making choking and retching sounds, desperate to get air though it's ruined throat.

"Mother, Father," Kurumu said as she reached the scene. "Are you hurt? Do you need anything?"

"Tsukune's in danger," Kasumi protested as the others started herding her back up the road to the manor.

"It's only a bear," Kurumu said. She had faith in Tsukune's strength and prowess, but she couldn't help but worry about him to.

Kasumi couldn't believe her eyes. As she was guided back towards the inn, she saw her son standing in the firelight. Tsukune walked up to the bear with a grim expression on his face. The injured creature tried to back away, but Tsukune simply reached out and grabbed its head between his hands. His hands moved. The bear's head turned and a wet cracking sound was clearly heard. Kasumi saw it collapse on the ground... And then the night grew dark once more and the scene was lost from her sight.

XxxxX XxxxX

Kasumi realized that she must have passed out when she woke up in her room back at the inn. From the light coming in through the window, she knew that it had to be morning already. She thought back to the night before and remembered seeing her son fighting a...

"Tsukune!" Kasumi sat up feeling a moment of panic.

"Mother?" Moka said from beside the futon.

"Where's Tsukune?" Kasumi demanded. "Moka, is he hurt? Did anything happen..."

"Tsukune is fine, Mother," Moka said soothingly. "He is unharmed."

"But I saw him last night," Kasumi argued. "And there was a bear. I know I remember a bear."

"Tsukune is perfectly alright," Moka gave the older woman a reassuring smile. "Yes, there was a bear, but Tsukune took care of it." Her smiled turned to one of pride.

Kasumi saw the change in the younger woman's expression. There was no hiding that look in Moka's eyes as she spoke of Tsukune. She was glad that her son had chosen to be with someone that obviously loved him so much. Still... something in the back of her mind was bothering her.

"Where is Tsukune now?" Kasumi asked.

"He took father to go fishing," Moka answered.

"Fishing?" Kasumi blinked.

"There was something they wanted to talk about," Moka nodded. "Tsukune was feeling bad about killing the bear last night."

"Oh..." Kasumi nodded slowly. She understood that there were times when a son and a father would need to talk alone. "Wait... Tsukune killed the bear?"

XxxxxX

Kasumi found Tsurara and Mizore on the porch behind the kitchen. The mother and daughter were sipping tea, and talking about how to make something out of bearskin of all things. Kasumi had heard similar things already that morning. The pair of young women that worked for Tsurara had seemed impressed by Tsukune killing a bear. She had heard them speculating if they would be allowed to have some of the bones for carving.

What Kasumi had no way of knowing was that the Mizore's people had a great deal of respect for capable hunters. Tsukune had protected his family, and killed a bear, with his own hands. The meat would help make many meals. The bones and hide could be used for making things, ether practical or ornamental, using the traditional arts and crafts of the snow fairies. What could not be worked or eaten would be added to the soil of a garden to further help provide for the hunter's family.

"Excuse me," Kasumi said as she stepped out onto the porch.

"Good morning," Tsurara offered.

"Good morning, Mother Aono," Mizore said. "How are you feeling?"

"I am alright," Kasumi said. "I was just too excited last night. I was so surprised to see a bear."

"I am sorry," Tsurara said. "I am used to living away from cities, so I had not thought to warn you."

"I am even more surprised that my son was able to... to..." Kasumi started to shake her head. "It seems too impossible for words."

"Tsukune is a remarkable man," Tsurara said with an approving smile. "He has earned the respect of my people for all that he has accomplished."

"Mother..." Mizore chided in a low voice.

"It is true," Tsurara said to her daughter. "And your children are going to be loved all the more because of it."

"Mo~therrr..." Mizore blushed.

"But Tsukune..." Kasumi spoke up. "How... I mean, it was a bear..."

"Mother Aono," Mizore sad to her. "When Tsukune heard you last night, he did not hesitate. He has always been a loyal friend. Sometimes because of his loyalty to us, he as put himself in harm's way, and I am sorry for that. But because he has been willing to risk himself for others, he has become very strong, and capable of protecting those that are important to him." Her face lit up with an emotion filled smile. "Tsukune would never let a bear stand between him and protecting his family."

Kasumi was unsure of how she should feel at that moment. She was relieved that her son was alright. It bothered her that her son had apparently been placed in danger enough times that a wild bear didn't frighten him. The idea that her gentle son could fight a bear, and win, made her head spin. But seeing the way Mizore, her mother, and Moka earlier, all approved and admired Tsukune made Kasumi feel proud.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Tsukune and his father returned to the manor in time for lunch. Each of them was holding a fishing rod and a string of fish. The fish were immediately snatched away to the kitchen to be added to the menu for dinner, while Tsukune and his father were given the time to clean up. Kasumi waited long enough to make sure her husband didn't smell of fish before she descended on him. She had every intention of finding out everything the two Aono men had talked about. Tsukune was given a little more time to compose himself, but then was surrounded women that loved him. Even Ruby had pulled herself away from her research and other duties to check up on her master.

Tsukune had been feeling guilty for killing the bear. It had been just an animal after all, and probably frightened. Once he had saved his parents, he realized that not killing it would mean leaving it to a slow death, or risk it wandering around injured, possible into the near by village. It had been the right thing to do, but is still left him feeling bad.

In contrast to how Tsukune felt, Moka and the rest were feeling various levels of happiness over the situation. Killing a bear to protect (and/or feed) his family was a big deal for Mizore and her people. Kurumu was kid of excited after seeing Tsukune be all manly and take on a bear. Moka wished that Tsukune wouldn't feel bad about doing something so necessary, but at the same time she was glad about it. Tsukune's kind and gentle heart was still alive and healthy, which made her want to be close to him.

X

OMAKE

Something that might have been...

Enjoy... Or not...

..

"Good morning," Tsukune said as he entered the dining room. He was dressed in a casual kimono that Mizore had brought for him.

"Good morning Aono-sama," Yuki said, bowing where she sat beside Jessie.

"Jessie," Tsukune addressed him. "How are you feeling today?"

"Good," Jessie said with a nod. "And you?"

"Good," Tsukune replied. He made a small nod towards Jessie's companion. "So have you told her about how you fought to protect two women the night of the masquerade?"

"Really?" Yuki perked up.

"I really didn't know what to say about that night," Jessie said. "In fact, I wanted to talk to you that night. It's all kind of a blur, and my old man won't tell me anything."

"Well since you were there," Tsukune said as he settled down at the table across from Jessie. "I'll explain what happened. But first, what do you remember?"

Jessie gave a summery of what he remembered happening the night of the masquerade. He explained that he had attended as an escort for the daughter of someone who did business with his father's group. Everything had been going well, and he had even been able to enjoy himself, and then the attack had struck. That was where things got twisted in his mind. He remembered fighting some guys. He remembered that the attackers seemed to stumble around a lot, trying to find someone to beat up, but they kept finding fights they couldn't win. Jessie remembered that one of the guys he had to fight already had a gashed forehead, and another was acting kind of drunk and confused.

What kept haunting Jessie was how he could not remember what the attackers looked like. He thought that there were monsters. The news said they were terrorists wearing costumes and masks. But no mater how hard he tried, Jessie just could not bring himself to believe the official story, even though he was having trouble remembering clear details about what the attackers looked like.

And then the fight had been over. The press and the police had been everywhere. Jessie remembered posing for pictures, and then, after seeing a couple of girls back to where their parent's were waiting anxiously, he had gone home.

"Well let me start by telling you that you will not want to believe me," Tsukune said. "What you saw at the masquerade was real. The attackers really were terrorists."

"Yeah..." Jessie nodded.

"The thing is, they are the kind of people that you can find anywhere," Tsukune explained. "That guy in class that didn't study enough and got a low grade on a test, only to get angry and look for someone else to blame."

"Yeah, I knew some of those," Jessie agreed.

"Just keep in your mind that the bad guys are the exception," Tsukune went on. "You can have an entire village of good people, but one bad one can give everybody a bad reputation. The terrorists wanted to make trouble, and didn't care who they hurt, as log as they got what they wanted."

"Idiots," Jessie snorted.

"Now what do you remember about the other people attending the masquerade?" Tsukune asked. "What do you remember seeing during the fighting?"

"Monsters fighting monsters," Jessie said slowly. He frowned as he concentrated. "I remember a big, hairy, thing. It threw other monsters like toys if they came too close to him."

"His girlfriend," Tsukune corrected.

"What?" Jessie blinked.

"He was protecting his girlfriend," Tsukune said. "He's a friend of mine from High school."

"You know real youkai?" Jessie challenged.

"Yes," Tsukune said. "There are around us every day."

"I don't believe..." Jessie paused. "You're serious."

"Yes," Tsukune nodded.

"Those terrorists were real youkai," Jessie said.

"Yes," Tsukune nodded again.

"And monsters were fighting monsters," Jessie went on.

"Human and youkai worked together to fight the terrorists," Tsukune said.

"So there are good youkai and bad youkai," Jessie said thoughtfully. "Just like in stories."

"Just like there are good and bad humans," Tsukune explained. "Youkai are just another group of people."

"How do you tell them apart?" Jessie asked.

"If they want to hurt you or rob you," Tsukune answered. "Then they are usually a bad person. If they want to be your friend and get to know you, they are probably a good person."

"How do you tell a human from a youkai?" Jess clarified.

"Your father asked the same thing," Tsukune said with a crooked grin.

"Well?" Jessie pressed.

"The youkai will be the one that tells you they are a youkai," Tsukune said. "But not until they have a reason to trust you."

Jessie just looked at Tsukune for a moment as he thought things through. The man talking to him was talking nonsense about impossible things. Except that Jessie already knew that what he was hearing was true. Taking with someone that had been there, someone that knew what had really happened, seemed to burn away the fog over his memories of that night. Additionally, the person telling him all this was sitting in front of him, looking calm but serious. Tsukune had no problem meeting Jessie's eyes.

"How can you talk about youkai and terrorists so calmly?" Jessie asked.

"Because Aono-sama has fought them before," Yuki said in a voice that was almost worshiping. "He protected our village from them two years ago."

"What?" Jessie turned to the young woman.

"She's right," Tsukune said. "I have been fighting them for years. It is a part of the reason I became a police officer."

Jessie was silent as he tried to make sense of everything again. Before he could think of any more questions to ask, another one of there group, one of the police men found his way into the dining room. He gave Tsukune a questioning look.

"Most people would just think of ghost stories," Tsukune said. "This is a summer trip after all."


	250. Fortunate Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 250

Kasumi had more questions than answers after talking with her husband. She was having a hard time wrapping her mind around the idea that her son was somehow able to fight a bear. The more she tried to reason it out, the more questions popped up in her mind. The questions soon started to make her wonder about things she had thought she had known. Her questions haunted her all afternoon. Finally, as she was eating supper, Kasumi knew she would have to do something or her uncertainties would drive her mad.

Kasumi liked to think that she had chosen her moment carefully. Everybody had been gathered together for supper. Her instincts told her it was time to act as the meal was coming to an end.

"Tsukune," Kasumi said in an overly casual tone. "My girls... I want to have a little talk with you all."

A short time later, with only Ruby serving tea, Kasumi was seated with Tsukune and his lovers in an unoccupied room. Kasumi had invited Moka, the recognized fiance, to sit beside her. Mizore and Kurumu sat on ether side of Tsukune. Ruby, when not serving, took up a place behind Tsukune.

"Tsukune," Kasumi began. "I just need to ask you a few things."

"What would you like to know" Tsukune asked politely as he felt supper turning to rocks in his stomach.

"Well..." Kasumi tried to pick her starting point. "Tsurara said that everybody in her village admired you for all that you had done. I was wondering what was it that you did?"

"Mother..." Tsukune took a deep breath and let it out slowly, pausing for time as he adjusted the facts of what had happened to fit with what he thought his mother could understand. "It happened two years ago. I told you that I had visited Mizore's village once. We, that is, the Newspaper Club had been invited to see a local festival. While we were there... Some people were putting pressure on the village to sell their land for development. The Newspaper Club helped uncover what was happening so that the people would not be taken advantage of or lose their homes."

"That is admirable," Kasumi nodded. She looked to where the gravid Mizore sat looking at her son with love in her eyes. "Mizore dear. I know Tsukune can be a little shy. Why don't you tell me more about what happened. It must have been something very special for your mother to accept your relationship so well."

"Tsukune is telling the truth," Mizore began. "But the... the developers, they wanted to make sure they got the land that they wanted, but it could only go to the family of someone who lived there. My village has some old traditions about things like that. One of the men had tricked one of our... He was..." She fumbled for the right way to explain what had happened.

"They were going to force her into a marriage to get control of the land they wanted," Tsukune said quickly. It was close to the truth of what had happened, and it was just like something out of a historical drama, so he knew his mother would want to believe it. "They tried to make it a part of the festival, to trick everybody into going along with it." Tsukune felt like he was reciting the plot from a low budget movie. "When we found out what was really happening..."

"Tsukune came to rescue me," Mizore cut in. "He and the others refused to let the developers get away with their plan."

"I refused to let them use Mizore," Tsukune said firmly. "At the time I wasn't even thinking about the reasons. I just did not want someone I cared about, one of my friends, getting used or taken away like that."

Kasumi felt herself quiver. It was such a romantic story, but her son was trying to spoil it by leaving out important details. There had to be a lot more than what she was being told. Kasumi pressed on.

"These developers," Kasumi decided to go for a flanking attack. "How did you know something was wrong?"

"The festival usually didn't have outsiders," Tsukune improvised. "The Newspaper Club was invited, well, because we were the Newspaper Club, and Mizore's friends."

"Mizore's mother asked her to invite us," Moka supplied. "She was suspicious, and wanted some outside opinions, and because we were all together with Mizore, we had a good reason to be there."

"I see," Kasumi said in a light tone. "What kind of festival was it?"

"A coming of age ceremony for the girls in the village," Mizore answered. "We collect flowers and offer them at the shrine and pray to find love." She looked at Tsukune and blushed as she remembered their time beside the Snow Whites.

"Mizore was hoping that if she brought Tsukune out to gather flowers with her," Kurumu added. "He would give in and marry her."

"I was taken before anything could happen," Mizore confessed.

"So you had been trying to take him," Kurumu accused.

"I just wanted a chance to love him," Mizore argued. "Before I was forced into an arranged marriage."

"Hrmph!" Kurumu gave a sour grunt.

"And when Tsukune came after you," Kasumi asked while trying to appear unconcerned. "Was their any fighting?"

"There was some fighting," Tsukune admitted. "The developers turned out to be a part of the same terrorist group that attacked the dance in April. At the time we had not realized how big of a problem they were going to become."

"Tsukune," Kasumi gave him a level look. "Have you ever been seriously injured?"

The room became as quiet as a tomb. It was a clear and direct question. An ambiguous answer would be the same as a lie. Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore tried to remain outwardly calm in spite of their sudden feelings of nervousness, and even panic.

"Yes I have," Tsukune answered.

"How many times have you been in danger?" Kasumi asked with a fixed expression and a slight tremble in her voice.

"I don't know," Tsukune said. "I never wanted to try to keep count."

"When was the first time you were in danger?" Kasumi pressed.

"The first day of high school," Tsukune answered.

"Mother," Moka spoke up. "I am sorry, but Tsukune risked himself to help me. I was attacked. I was going to be... to be violated, but Tsukune heard me screaming. The student that had attacked me was much bigger and stronger than Tsukune, and knocked him down a hill. He hit his head on something in the fall.

"I had to try, Mother," Tsukune insisted.

"But he did enough that I was able to fight back," Moka continued. "I was able to hurt the attacker enough that we were able to get away."

"Tsukune told me that you were good at fighting," Kasumi nodded, remembering the first day she had met Moka, and how relieved she had been to discover that the Akashiya he had spoken so highly of was a girl. "But there were other times he was in danger, wasn't there." It was not a question.

"Yes Mother," Moka nodded, feeling her insides turning.

"What else has happened?" Kasumi turned her attention back to her son. "Who else has tried to hurt you?"

Tsukune winced at his mother's choice of words.

"Mother," Moka spoke up again. "Tsukune has done many wonderful things for me... But the most special thing is the way he has helped me, and others to learn to be open minded and forgiving. He has made many friends that at first did not get along with him."

"Moka," Kasumi turned to her. "Are you saying that there is someone here that has tried to hurt him..."

"That is enough, Mother," Tsukune said in a firm voice.

"Tsukune," Kasumi protested as she turned back to him.

"Yes, I have been badly injured," Tsukune said. "More than a few times. I have even been hospitalized for my injuries. Sometimes it has been from simple accidents. Sometimes it was because I stood up for what I believed was right. You don't need to be questioning my friends about it."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Kasumi demanded.

"I don't want to upset you," Tsukune replied.

"I think I would be more upset if I knew my son was keeping the truth from me," Kasumi frowned.

"The guy that attacked Moka on out first day together," Tsukune said, "Came back with friends in our second year to get revenge for being beaten before. I was badly cut up. When I first met Ruby, she saw me with the Newspaper Club, including our youngest member Yukari, and thought I was like the drunk driver that had killed her parents. She attacked me and cut me badly. When Mizore was taken, we were all beaten up pretty bad in the fight to get her back. The night I rescued Kurumu, I was stabbed by the man that had been trying to use her."

"Tsu..." Kasumi's voice faltered.

"Mother, I tried to apologize to you once before," Moka said gently. "Because I have not always been... I have hurt Tsukune in the past. There had been times when our temper and our pride..."

"But none of that matters anymore," Tsukune said. "We have moved beyond that."

"I too..." Mizore began.

"I..." Moka started.

"None of that matters any more," Tsukune said firmly. "We got through it all together. We will still be there for each other no matter what."

"Tsukune..." Kasumi gaped. "You... They... You... Tsukune how can you..." She gave herself a shake and took a breath. "How can you be so calm and accepting about getting hurt? Seriously hurt?" She looked around at the girls she had come to like so much. "How..."

"Mother," Tsukune cut her off. "There is no reason to be upset about what happened. Everybody makes mistakes. I know I've made lots of bad choices. I am lucky that Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore are willing to put up with me after all the trouble I've caused them."

A round of protests rose up, but Tsukune just pressed on.

"I love whom I love," Tsukune stated. "If all it takes for me to find this kind of love and happiness is a few injuries, than it is worth every bit of it and more. I am the luckiest man in the world."

"You are not even a little upset?" Kasumi asked in disbelief.

"I was," Tsukune admitted. "In the beginning. There were times I was frustrated or even resentful. But I moved beyond that. I forgave Kurumu for trying to come between me and Moka, and Mizore for nominating me for class manager."

"He has even forgiven me for the times I have been selfish and demanding," Moka said with a small smile.

"And I pray they have all forgiven me for my foolish mistakes..."

Kasumi was touched by the open affection that was showered on her son. The young women all insisted that they loved him and that he had nothing to be sorry for. She was glad that they all got along so well.

"And I suppose I should say this while I have the chance," Tsukune said with a serious expressed. "Mother, I forgive you for sending me away to high school the way you did. Considering how lucky I am, I want to thank you for your decision."

"Yes, Mother," Moka spoke up. "Thank you for sending Tsukune to school where I could meet him."

"Thank you, Mother," Kurumu added.

"Thank you for giving me the chance to know Tsukune," Mizore said.

"I will forever be grateful to you, Mother," Ruby said with a kneeling bow from behind Tsukune.

"Oh..." Kasumi was speechless as she started to cry happy tears.

x

OMAKE

Something that might have been...

Enjoy... Or not...

The second day of work started earlier, of course, but was surprisingly light. Jessie was surprised at how little real work was asked of him. One young woman or another would ask him do something simple, like carrying buckets of water for her to use in washing. Each task seemed to involve more time just talking with the girl than doing any actual work. He did spend a little time working on the roof, and even moved a few rocks in the garden, but nothing too difficult.

Tsukune applied himself to the project happily. It was satisfying to have something he could just do with his own hands. He moved stacks of clay tiles to the roof and other heavy lifting with ease. He would have done more, but Mizore asked him to take her on a supply run. Tsukune had to go to a town some distance away to get some things for the manor anyway, which would take several hours, so he made a casual date out of the trip while he was at it.

Something Jessie noticed was how he and the other guys were being kept apart for most of the day. He also noticed that any time he wasn't with anybody else, Yuki was be near by. He shared his observations with James that afternoon as the washed up before supper. While he had notice similar things, Jessie's friend wasn't worried in the least.

XxxX

Sunday morning started early for Jessie once again. He managed to sleep most of the night, but got up early hoping to have another chance to talk to talk to Tsukune alone. Slipping out of his room, Jessie found Yuki waiting in the hall for him.

"Good morning," Jessie said, trying to hid his surprise.

"Good morning," Yuki said. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," Jessie answered.

"I will have breakfast ready for you in just a few minutes," Yuki said with a small smile.

Jessie gave her a smile in return and she hurried off to the kitchen. He performed his morning rituals and made his way to the dining room. He felt that it was a good sign for the day ahead that Tsukune was already there. The conversation they shared before the other guys arrived for breakfast was not very informative, but it did help Jessie accept things a little better.


	251. Autumn Adventures

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 251

The sleepy little village had no idea what had brought on the change to their lives. It had started with what had seemed to be small things. The government seemed to finally be remembering them and had sent people to repair the buildings and restaff the local police office. About the same time, strangers started passing through the village, going up a dirt road that nobody could remember as being anything but a pointless foot path. Suddenly there was an old fashion ryokan hidden in a forest clearing, staffed by shy women that nobody had ever seen before. As Summer passed into Autumn, a trickle of tourists passed through the village.

Not a lot changed for the villagers. The visitors were quiet and polite enough when the stopped at the little store to shop. Fishing supplies were in higher demand than before. Sales of daily items and food went up, but not in any shocking way. One thing that did stand out was the number of beautiful young women that appeared passing through the village. The seemed to come from the inn, pass down to the riverfront, and then return. They were always very quiet, and extremely shy.

What the villagers didn't know was that there secret neighbors, the snow fairies, were using their secluded region as a training ground of sorts. The bravest of the young women worked at the inn. The younger, or more timid, were being sent on walks through the village to get them used to being seen, and even talking to strangers. Mizore's success with Tsukune was a strong motivator. Yuki's success with Jessie was also encouraging.

Xxx

Jessie had been captivated by the pretty snow maiden. He had even accepted her attentions when she had singled him out. By the end of that first weekend, they had shared some kissing and petting. By the middle of Autumn, Jessie had found a job just a few hours away from the mountain village in an auto mechanic's shop. The old mechanic had been happy to have a serious young man come work for him, especially when he came with a letter of reference from the lending company that had bought his mortgage from the bank.

Jessie lived and worked close enough to visit Yuki on the weekends. When he did visit, he was welcomed as a guest at the inn, and was never charged for his stay. His relationship with Yuki was encouraging to some of the young snow maidens that had thought that they would have to wait for an arranged marriage.

Of course his father wanted to know why Jessie was interested in moving. Ross quickly put the pieces together and made a call to Tsukune. After a polite yet frustrating conversation, because Ross had a hard time believing that anybody could be as open and honest about the things Tsukune talked about, he decided to investigate things for himself. His wife was surprised by the sudden trip to a mountain inn, but was not going to complain about it. She loved the way the quiet young women saw to her every comfort, as if they truly respected her, and not just because it was their job.

As housewives do, Ross' wife spoke with the wives of other members of his group. The out of the way inn became a popular little destination. Old Yara took his wife, at her insistence, up to the inn. When word got around that she had delivered eight children, Old Yara's wife was treated like royalty by the snow maidens.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxX

Tsukune was kept informed about how the inn was doing. Tsurara wanted Tsukune to know that the old manor was being well looked after, and that he could move in and take charge of it at any time. Tsukune was perfectly content to let Tsurara manage the manor turned inn. When he went to visit Mizore, he stayed at her house, seldom visiting the old manor and its shrine in the mountain grotto.

The end of Summer meant the start of college. Equipped with books and assorted tools of learning, it was time for Tsukune to go back to school. Moka, Kurumu, and Inari were all campus bound as well. For each of them, returning to school meant something important. They were all thinking about the future they were aiming for.

Moka was determined to build her career as an attorney. She would work hard, build a business, where she establish her own reputation. As an attorney, she would make a name for herself that she could be proud of, and that even her own father would respect. It would be as an accomplished, professional, and capable woman that Moka would stand beside Tsukune as his wife.

She prepared for her first day of university with her mind on the future she wanted. She had all the books required for her classes, as well as the ones recommended by her course councilor. Her school bag was made of polished black leather, and would fit in equally well in a class room or a court room. She dressed professionally for her first day, as if she were going in to work at a prestigious law office. Moka was determined to reach her goal, and every day of class was going to be every bit as important as any future day working as an attorney.

Xx

For Kurumu, the first day at her new school was a special kind of challenge. She had her books in a backpack, along with other school supplies and her cell phones, all set to vibrate just to be safe. She wasn't wearing any makeup, and had dressed for comfort rather than appearance. She was going to school to learn what she needed for her career, not to be recognized as the Sweetheart Chef.

For Kurumu, school was just another piece of the foundation for her career. School would give her credibility. It would give her a measure of legitimacy in the eyes of the food industry. These were things she would use to build a career she could enjoy, and Tsukune would be proud of her for accomplishing. She would make a name for herself that would last beyond the short fame of being an idol. When the time came, she would have the means to support herself and her children with Tsukune, without having to worry how her followers might react to her expanding waistline.

Xx

Inari saw attending university as an opportunity. She and Tsukune had nearly identical class schedules. This made it difficult for them to have different work schedules. Most of the time they would even be commuting to and from school or work together. While she was going to be learning the skills that would be best able to support the man she loved, she would be getting to spend most of her waking hours with him. Should his bad luck strike and he was forced to miss any classes, she would be there to take notes for him. Notes that she would share with him for favor points.

In addition to her own goals, Inari had an important task while attending university with Tsukune. With Moka's blessings, Inari was to be openly close and friendly with Tsukune, whenever it did not cause conflict with his studying, training, or work, when he was away from home. Inari's mission was to keep any other women from trying to win Tsukune's attention. The good news was that most of the students in their classes were men. Additional good news was that the women in the classes were focused on their careers and not much interested in finding a boyfriend. Of course Inari was smart enough not to trust things to go easy when Tsukune was involved.

Xx

Tsukune was looking forward to starting his university classes. While he would not be spending as much time in a class room as he had during high school, he was sure he would make up for it with many more hours of studying. When the first day for classes arrived, in spite of it being a Monday, he met it with a smile. Of course it was hard not to smile when Moka was beside him in the bed. Moka made the morning special just by being there. Ruby had a good breakfast ready for them both, and three obentos made up as well. After breakfast, Moka set to the task of dressing for class.

Tsukune had decided the night before to dress for practical comfort. He did not have to be in any kind of uniform. He was not interested in making an impression on anybody. His goal was to do well in his classes, because university was going to help him build the life that he wanted. He had enough already going for him that he could be counted as successful, especially at only nineteen years of age. Tsukune did not feel any pressure to try to measure up to the standards of some professor or unknown peers he had yet to meet. Tsukune was going to university so he could build the kind of life that he could use to support himself, Moka, Mizore and Kurumu, his household, and even his children.

After Moka headed off to class in her roadster, Tukune and Inari set off in the minivan. Ruby had followed him down to the garage, and had handed an obento to Inari. Ruby even offered to drive them to their campus. Tsukune assured her that he would be coming home to her in a few hours and gave her a kiss before leaving. It was time for him to start the next part of his journey towards his goal.

XxxxxxX

By the end of the week day of classes, Inari knew she had her work cut out for her. She had forgotten an important detail when considering her task of guarding Tsukune from strange women. Yes they were both police science majors, which was dominated by men, but a degree from a university requires a lot of general education classes. Those classes were needed for lots of majors. Which meant that some classes were going to have more women in them than others.

Tsukune was not helping matters any. His first day on campus he had been well dressed in a casual way, looking calm and confident. Even some of the faculty had a hard time looking as self composed as the young man that had fought monsters and faced death for the past three years. Walking into a lecture hall for a math class, Tsukune scanned the room out of reflex before choosing his seat. He had picked one with good visibility, so he could watch his surroundings, not concerned about how visible he was. As a police officer, and as a leader, being visible was often desired.

The lecture hall had only been about a quarter full at the time. Most of the people in the room had been female. And then Tsukune had walked in, unaware that he was being a pure alpha male out of reflex. Short of sitting on his lap and kissing him, something she was sure he would not allow, Inari was at a loss of how she was going to discourage the women that were now aware of Tsukune's presence on campus.

XxxxX

Moka felt that her first week of life as a university student had gone well, mostly. Some of her professors clearly did not think very highly of the students. On even said point blank that he only expected one out of five to make it to graduation, and only about half of those that did would pass the bar exam. Moka had to agree with him when she heard some of her classmates talking. It seemed that some of the young women studying law were looking no higher than to be a legal assistant while looking for a successful attorney to marry.

Stuffy instructors did not bother Moka. She would show her worth with the work she turned in and the scores she earned on her exams. Chatty classmates could be ignored. A quick flash of her engagement ring did wonders to ward off most young men that appeared interested in talking with her. She missed having Tsukune with her in class, but at she took comfort from the fact that she would see him frequently at home.

XxxxxxX

Kurumu was starting to wish she had followed Mizore's example. She had been recognized enough at school as the Sweetheart Chef for some of her teachers to single her out. Some of her classmates kept wanting to know if she could help them become famous. There was a trio in one of her classes that wanted to engage her in gossip about her "sweetheart." She was reasonably sure that the attention would die down as her classmates got used to her. As for the teachers, she would just have to be polite to them, and keep repeating that she really did want learn from them.

Understanding what was going on did not change the fact that she was frustrated by it all. Mizore seemed to have the right idea. Kurumu's friend was living at home, growing more pregnant by the day with Tsukune's baby. Kurumu was looking forward to someday having Tsukune's children, but first she wanted to make sure she had a career to support them with. She was not going to be a burden on Tsukune. Kurumu was going to be his mistress and concubine, and even be wet nurse for his children with Moka if given the chance, but she was never going to give him a reason to question her fitness to be in his life.

Kurumu was not just going to school to learn about cooking new recipes. Kurumu was majoring in journalism and had nutrition as a minor. Her goal was to get a degree in each so that her professional credentials would show her worth on paper, because she had no desire to stay in the public's view all her life. Of course all that studying made it hard to have any free time, and she still had work to do. She had to make some appearances, otherwise her marketability would suffer.

Kurumu's determination to build her career was threatened the most by one key fact. The harder she worked, the less time she was available to be with Tsukune. By late September, Tsukune had visited her twice, since the start of classes, and one of those times had turned into a study date.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

XxxX

Kokoa and the rest of the Newspaper Club were ready to celebrate. Their October issue had sold out quickly. So far the club was having the best year ever. Kokoa and Hana were the only third year students, but the club had three second year members, and five from first year. They had two good photographers, and one sketch artist. With a larger club than in the past, it was easier to cover the news on and around campus, and they were doing it with lost of pictures.

As Editor and senior member of the Newspaper Club, Kokoa was happy to take the credit for the club's growth and success. Their first issue had been short on diversity, having to use some advertisements from other clubs to fill in space, but had featured the a story about the Masquerade and the fighting that had happened. Between the romantic idea of the ball, and the excitement of the battle, the Newspaper had to be reprinted just to meet demands for copies. That had also been the major force in recruiting new members.

For their Summer trip, the club visited a small town near the coast, where the local temple was supposed to host an annual festival. It turned out that preparations for the festival were incomplete because everybody was afraid of some legendary curse that had awakened. Once they heard the story, the Newspaper Club couldn't wait to investigate.

Everybody did their part. The first year members were sent out to interview residents, especially the elderly, about all the local legends and history. The second year students were responsible for interviewing the police and researching any reports related to the temple. Hana went with the second years while Kokoa went with the first years. Everybody had to stay in teams of two.

Five teams spent two days discovering the town. Even though they were conducting an investigation, they were still students on break from school. They discovered some opportunities to do a little shopping, and for enjoying the view of the sea. After the second day of investigations, everybody shared notes over supper. Later, while Nekonome Sensei was sleeping off a large fish dinner, the club slipped out of the hotel to investigate the temple grounds.

In a hillside at the back of the temple grounds, the Newspaper Club cracked the case. A band of youkai bikers had set up their base in an abandoned bunker left over form the war. The curse that had frightened the locals was really some of the bikers sneaking around to take food and supplies. They had used their youkai forms to scare off anybody from coming after them. The bikers, on the run after the debacle at the masquerade, had not wanted to let the Newspaper Club expose them.

The fight was not completely one-sided. Ten students versus six older, and somewhat desperate adults had the potential to be a very costly battle. When it was over, and the bikers were left broken and bound. While Bus Driver-san arranged to have the bikers picked up, the Newspaper Club to the time to recover a little from their own injuries.

The idea of a gang hiding out and causing problems the locals could accept. No mention of youkai or terrorists were made. The teens from out of town were the heroes of the festival and made guests of honor. When the trip was over, the Newspaper Club had the material for another sell-out edition.

Now that September was over, the Newspaper Club, like everybody else at school, was looking forward to the annual festival. The after school celebration of the success of the latest edition was also a brainstorming session for the next issue. Kokoa, like her club mates, was in high spirits as she though about what lay ahead.


	252. Festive Retrn

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 252

Thursday morning, as Tsukune crested the hill and drove his minivan down onto the paved road, he was surprised by how much the student village had changed. Not only had new buildings been added, but the surrounding area had been landscaped to support the changes. The old office building had been torn down and a new street passed through where it had stood to join the old one. The new street was half as long as the old one, then it split into two more streets like a giant 'Y.' At the fork of the new street, facing the older section of the student village was a two story apartment building.

As they passed the little village store, it was clear that it had been changed as well. The store had been expanded and now had an awning and a produce stand out front. There was also a small counter with four all stools under the cover of an awning on the side of the store. From the signs, Tsukune guessed that ramen had grown in popularity since he had graduated.

At the end of the street, the old manor looked exactly like Tsukune had left it. He pulled the minivan to a stop in front of the manor and looked at the house with mixed feelings. As soon as he put the minivan in park, the middle doors opened. Ruby and Inari hopped out, with the Me sisters a heartbeat behind them. The rear door opened a moment later and the unloading began.

"We're back," Tsukune said as he turned to the front passenger seat, where Moka was, and gave her a smile that showed all of his feelings. "Thank you for coming with me."

"Tsukune," Moka reached out and put her hand on top of his on the gear shift. "I will go with you anywhere and everywhere."

"I love you," Tsukune's smile brightened just a little.

"We love you too," Moka smiled, only half teasing.

XxxxxX

Tsukune had been less than happy when he had been summoned to meet with the Board Chairman. He had made the trip back to the Youkai Academy, and up to the familiar office with a hot knot in his gut. Tsukune had made a point of wearing a short sleeved shirt to that meeting. He was no longer bound by the holy lock and wanted it to show.

The meeting turned out to be mercifully short. The Board Chairman congratulated Tsukune on his personal advancement and accomplishments, and then got down to business. Tsukune and his friends were invited to attend the school's annual festival. Tsukune was expected to be there as a councilor, at least for some of it. Also, he and his friends were alumni of the school. Past graduates were always asked to attend, and Tsukune's little group enjoyed a celebrity status unlike any others in the history of the academy.

The Board Chairman simply wanted Tsukune and his friends to be visible at the festival. The manor was unoccupied, and was available for them. Tsukune and the others were to visit and enjoy the festival, and be seen doing so, as a way to support the school and encourage the students.

Tsukune did not entirely trust the Board Chairman, but he had no reason to refuse, except to just be stubborn. He accepted the keys to the manor one again and said he would be at the festival, but could not speak for his friends. The Board Chairman accepted what Tsukune was willing to give and didn't try to argue.

It would not be a complete reunion of the Newspaper Club. Mizore's pregnancy was advancing normally, but her people were insisting that she stay safely home. Kurumu promised to visit the festival, and made Tsukune promise to have a date with her when she did, but she would not be able to stay for the whole weekend because of her work and school commitments. Yukari promised that she would be there, but could not confirm exact dates or times.

On the other hand, Tsukune's other friends were also invited to return for the festival. Kota, and Nagi and Kiyo, would be arriving by bus Friday Morning. Likewise, Aiko and her friends were invited to return as well. Tsukune himself was not going to be free for the entire weekend of the festival. Friday he was scheduled to be on duty. Inari would be on on duty Saturday. Moka, when Tsukune was otherwise busy, would be spending her time with ether her sister, or whichever of their friends were available.

After getting out of the minivan, Tsukune stood looking at the manor. Ruby and the Me sisters were already carrying everything into the house. Inari was already coming back out for another load. Tsukune knew it would take his 'staff' some time to get the house in order.

Moka moved to stand beside him and took his hand. She could see the emotions on his face, and in the way he stood. Tsukune was remembering how much had been forced on to him. Even now, people were expecting things from him.

"Tsukune," Moka spoke his name gently.

He answered by turning to her and smiling as a wave of tarnished silver highlights rippled though his hair.

"We have some time," Moka suggested. "Is there anything you would like to do before the festival opens?"

"Let's go for a walk," Tsukune replied.

"Yes," Moka agreed.

Xx

Moka was glad to be with Tsukune. A walk in the woods filled her with happy and romantic memories. There were also a few memories that made her feel a little more than warm. It wasn't very far from the village where she and Tsukune first became lovers. While a small part of her mind was entertaining those memories, most of Moka's attention was on Tsukune. That ripple of highlights in his hair had not happened, to her knowledge, since he had lost the holy lock. She remembered all the times that the holy lock had proven ineffective on its own to contain Tsukune's youkai side. Now Tsukune was back at the place where his life had been forced in a a direction he could have never imagined.

The Youkai Academy was the place where Tsukune had lost his life. He had lost his chance to be a normal, average human. He had turned his back on a safe life to be with her. He had been willing, over and over again, to risk his life to protect her, and his other friends. Moka worried that without the holy lock, maybe returning to the Youkai Academy during the annual festival might have been a bad idea.

_'Whatever happens,'_ Inner Moka thought viciously. _'We will protect Tsukune.'_

_'That's right,'_ Moka thought back.

XxxxX

Tsukune was feeling tense as he walked with Moka in the woods. He knew that he owed the Board Chairman for the holy lock, but at the same time he felt that the debt should have been paid off even before he had graduated. Tsukune had performed his duties to help and protect the school. He was still willing to come to the aid of the school if it was needed, but he did not like the way the Board Chairman seemed to expect him to still be a simple follower. Hell, Tsukune had even saved the old man's life. That alone should have canceled any debt over the holy lock.

Tsukune could not help but feel as if everybody would be watching him at the festival. He didn't think he deserved any special celebrity status. He knew he had worked hard for the sake of the school and its students, but now he was afraid that people would still be waiting for him to take charge if anything came up. He was feeling caught in the middle. If something happened, like an attack against the school, Tsukune would not hesitate to help protect everybody, but he was afraid that others would let their guard down when they saw him, because they would expect him to be the guardian he was before graduation.

It was an awkward trap to be in. Tsukune was resentful of the idea that people would be expecting him to do what he knew he would. He was also worried that some of the students that remembered him might come to him for advice, about the festival or other things he had worked on in the past.

Tsukune knew he was well known for more than the fighting and hard work he had done for the school. He knew that there was a much inflated idea of his ability to understand and get along with women. Tsukune did not want anybody trying to ask him for relationship advice. He also did not want any girls mooning after him all weekend. He had been half afraid that some of the females might have found out he was coming and tried to act as his maids. He wanted additional maids about as much as he wanted additional feet.

Tsukune tried to keep his troubling thoughts pushed down as he walked with Moka. They stayed in the woods, following the open areas under the tress that could be a path, or might have once been a road. They did not go very far. It was just long enough of a walk to work out the stiffness of the drive, and to give Tsukune's 'staff' a chance to get the house in order for their stay.

Moka and Tsukune returned to the manor in time for a late lunch. The house was just like it had been left after graduation. Tsukune hoped that it was because somebody had been sent to clean it recently, and not because it had been used as some kind of shrine. What he had really expected was that the manor would have turned into the kind of place students would use for tests of courage, and other kinds of dating.

Over lunch, he shared his thoughts about the manor with Moka and Ruby. Moka got a small laugh out of it. Ruby, while serving lunch, heard what Tsukune said, and while she didn't say anything, she had a mischievous light in her eyes that gave him an idea of what she might be thinking.

XxxxxX

Classes let out early for the day. The school's halls and grounds became a chaotic sea of students moving in every direction. Some students hurried off to change clothes. Others had to go and pick up things for their class or club booths.

The Newspaper Club had transformed their club room into a small store and exhibit hall. Past articles were posted on display boards. A table was set up with samples of work, so visitors could see some of what went into putting an issue of the newspaper together. A special service was set up so students, for a small fee, could compose letters or even small articles to be included in the November issue.

Kokoa was the lord of her own little domain. There were enough club members that there could be two people on duty at all times, and everybody would still have a chance to enjoy the festival. The young vampire had a headband that declared her 'Editor and Chief' of the Newspaper Club.

While Kokoa was in charge of the club, Hana was the driving creative force that was directing her. With most of her life spent wishing for impossible things and trying to think of ways to get them, Hana had developed a useful imagination. Her suggestions to Kokoa and the other cub members were usually well received, even if they thought the human girl was a little strange, or even disturbing.

XxxxX

Hana was loving her life at the Youkai Academy. She just wished she could have discovered the place sooner. After the fight the night of the masquerade, she had no trouble getting Kokoa to help her train her fighting skills. She was used to standing out among her classmates, because she didn't want the same old thing as everybody else. At Youkai Academy, Hana stood out because she was human, and learning to act human was what the other students were there to do.

Because she was a human, Hana was given a house in the student village and assigned a housemate. Hana wasn't disappointed to miss out on dorm living one bit. She liked the independence of living in the village. Her housemate, a second year student who would be the senior house resident the next year, was a Raiju named Tsubasa Terumi. The pair got along simply because there was no reason for them to be at odds.

Hana's bedroom was a strange reflection of her room back home. She had the regular anime inspired posters up on the wall, but between Magical Sami and Kamen Rider Ryuki, Hana had pinned up her stained costume from the masquerade. On a shelf over her bed, Hana kept a set of senchi soldier figurines, all women, and her trophies from the masquerade, the pair of slightly curved horns she had used as weapons.

The horns had been broken loose by a blow from Kokoa and Ku. While the attacker had still been dazed and on his knees, Hana had performed a heel drop on the back of his head, knocking him out. She had then grabbed his horn and pulled them free to arm herself. Since then, the horns had been shaped by her constant handling. The sharp edges that had first cut into her hands were now rounded down. The ragged bases that had once been fringed with flesh were now polished smooth. Beyond the parts that now fit so well in her hands, the leading edge of the horns were like a serrated knife blade, and the tips were dagger sharp. Hana still practiced with them regularly.

The horns were not the only things Hana had managed to collect. In her first month at Youkai Academy, a boy had gotten fresh with her, thinking that a human girl would be safe to grope. In return, Hana has slapped him had enough to split his lip. The boy had then compounded his mistake by yelling at Hana and calling her insulting things, and had even started to transform. Hana took the fight out of him with a quick knee to the groin, and as he had crumpled, a second knee punch had connected with his face and knocked out one of his tusks. The four inch ivory spike had been added to Hana's trophy collection.

During the summer trip, she had collected a trophy from one of the youkai bikers. It had been a surprise to discover that there had been a female in the gang. When the fight was over, the youkai woman was missing a patch of her scalp, and Hana had her new trophy. A long braid of hair that had formerly been attached to the the biker.

Hana did not advertise her collection, but she wasn't trying to keep it a secret ether. Terumi knew about it, and so did her friends in the Newspaper Club. Because of her trophies, there was a rumor about Hana whispered about. It made some students nervous about getting close to her. In the past, sorcerers and youkai hunters had been known to kill youkai for such trophies. Humans wanting to prove themselves would hunt down youkai to fight, hoping to gain a trophy to take back home and show off.

Hana wasn't actively looking for trophies. When she talked with her schoolmates, she was never thinking about proving herself by fighting them. Hana wanted to prove herself by being a good friend. She wanted to prove to herself that she could do anything she really wanted, and that the word impossible was overused. In her mind and spirit, Hana embraced the idea and existence of youkai.

As Hana got ready for the start of the festival, she hoped that Tsukune would be coming. She had heard all about how alumni visited the festival. She had also heard the stories about how exciting the festivals had been over the past three years. Hana was hoping that her festival at Youkai Academy would not turn into some kind of battleground, but she still wanted it to be exciting. She wanted Tsukune to come so she could talk with him and introduce him to her friends.

XxxX

Hana and Kokoa, along with most of the Newspaper Club were together in the club room when they heard the news. Word has first been spread by the Student Police. From there, the gossip network took over. Aono-Sama had been seen in the student village. The gossip network garbled most of the details, but it was clear that Tsukune had returned for the festival, and that he wasn't alone.

The news was the spark that touched off a fireworks fuse. Hana was excited at the idea of seeing her friend and sempai. Kokoa knew that if Tsukune was near that her sister would be around too. The pair wasted no time in heading for the student village.

Word had spread across campus and through the student body. Aono-Sama was back. Aono-Sama, Sempai, and Sensei, the school guardian and agent of romantic success. Every rumor about Tsukune was suddenly bubbling up and being shared. Suddenly there was a whole new level of excitement in the air about the annual Halloween Festival.

They came from all around the campus. From the Student Police, and many of the clubs. Some were just small groups of curious students. They did not gather intentionally. There was no official planning involved. They all simply started moving, each group or individual, with his or her or their own reasons.


	253. Friends Gathering

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 253

Tsukune felt the disturbance first. He didn't know what he was feeling, but he could tell something had changed in the area. He and Moka had been in the sitting room, relaxing after lunch, when Tsukune felt something. His body tensed as he sat up. Moka saw the look on his face grow serious even as his youki stirred. She also felt something else inside of him. It was a strange increase in his personal energy, as if he was more alive than a moment before. It also made his youki seem somehow darker and more menacing than before as well.

Moka watched Tsukune carefully as he stood up. Tarnished silver highlights rippled though his hair and his posture said he was somebody ready for a fight. With his power stirring, he seemed larger in her eyes.

"Tsukune..." Moka questioned. "What... is there something wrong?"

"I don't know," Tsukune said as he turned to face her. "But I felt something..." He gave her a small smile. "But it could be just nerves about being back here again."

"I don't think so," Moka's voice deepened as her inner personality came forward. Her eyes turned red as she stood up and reached out a hand to Tsukune. "If you say you felt something, than I believe there is something you are feeling. You have grown in strength since we first started training together. With your strength, you awareness has also grown." She gently put her hand on his firm chest and felt the rush of his energy within him.

"Then maybe we should see what is going on," Tsukune said. He took her hand and turned for the door. "Because whatever I am feeling is getting closer."

The answer of what Tsukune was feeling came to him. It started with a forceful knock at the front door. Because he had already been headed for the front of the house, Tsukune reached the front door before Ruby. As he reached for the handle, he could feel a familiar aura radiating from the other side.

"Where's..." Kokoa began as the door opened. "Moka!" Her voice became a happy cheer. She pushed past Tsukune to embrace her sister.

"Kokoa..." Moka said with a note of surprise at the affectionate assault.

"Tsukune..." Hana collided with Tsukune and hugged him. "You came!"

"Hana?" Tsukune blinked. He put an arm around her awkwardly and scanned the surroundings beyond the front porch of the manor.

"Sorry," Hana said, letting go of him and taking a step back. "I was just excited to see you." She looked into his face and saw his look of concentration.

She reached out and touched Tsukune's arm, this time actually paying attention to what she was perceiving. Tsukune seemed to vibrate under her fingertips. Touching him made her flesh tingle and made her feel warm all over. Suddenly Hana felt something.

"It's alright," He said. Tsukune's tarnished silver highlights started to show as he shook off Hana's hand. "It is good to see you too." His words were polite, but his attention was not on her.

Tsukune was looking down the street at the people he could see coming his way. The Student Police Twins, Kumi and Rumi were marching towards him. Almost skipping along behind them was Emmy, Kota's girlfriend. Coming along a little slower, probably because of the basket she was carrying, was karin from the Love Letter Club. In the distance, trying hard to look casual while watching the manor, were assorted other students.

Tsukune gave a relieved and embarrassed sigh. All those youkai had been interested in seeing him and Moka. Their attention, while not killing intent, had been focused in his direction, and that, Tsukune suspected, was what he had felt.

XxxxX

"..We are engaged..." Moka repeated herself, again.

Kokoa had tried to argue against the engagement after Moka had first told her. The younger vampire kept trying to insist that Moka was using the wrong words, and that Tsukune was her follower, not her fiance. Unfortunately, Moka, both of her, were being stubborn about it.

"Fine..." Kokoa pouted. "But I don't have to like it." She turned her eyes on Tsukune and frowned. "I'm never calling you brother, and you're not allowed to call me sister."

"Alright," Tsukune said with a nod, hiding his amusement.

"But I can call you Onii-san, can't I Tsukune?" Hana asked with her face lit up with exaggerated cuteness. "Or Onii-Sama. How about Onii-Sempai."

Moka giggled. Kokoa made a choking noise and looked like she had something sour in her mouth. Tsukune rolled his eyes.

"Onii-san is fine," Tsukune said. He figured that if she called him brother it would keep her safely uninterested in seeing him in any other way.

Hana gave Tsukune a bright smile. Kokoa looked like the sour thing in her mouth was starting to squirm.

XxxxxX

Inari wondered if she needed a special uniform. She had a uniform for when she was on duty. When she had been a part of the student police, she had worn the arm band. Meeting with the twins, while Tsukune was visiting with Kokoa and Hana, Inari was aware of her casual clothes. She didn't have anything to wear that showed her relationship with Tsukune. Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore had their rings. Even Ruby had a slave bracelet that she wore proudly. Even the Me sisters had their uniforms to declare their position under Tsukune.

Thinking about uniforms made Inari think about her relationship with Tsukune. A part of her wanted to push things forward with him, to become his lover. A smaller part of her was worried what would change between them once they did become lovers. She also wondered about how having a uniform could change things. Would it cast her in a role that would inhibit them becoming lovers? Would Tsukune see the uniform she wore, and not see her as a woman? Old doubts rose up in her mind, bringing up old questions.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxX

The opening evening of the annual festival was filled with happy shouts and chatter. After an early supper, the Me sisters had been given leave to explore the festival. Likewise Ruby and Inari were taking in the sights. Inari was glad to visit with some of her juniors from the Student Police. She even met up with a few friends that had graduated with her.

Tsukune and Moka didn't linger with the others. For them, the festival was the place for a fun and romantic date. Moka was dressed in a red and pink kimono. Tsukune wore one of dark blue. They were a couple, and not students this time. They were free to just enjoy each others company.

Tsukune and Moka had a quiet impact on those around them. Moka had left off her rosario, so she and Tsukune both radiated quiet power. Holding hands, their auras mingled, giving off little flashes of excitement every time their eyes met. The modest crowd of students, staff, and locals parted in acknowledgment of the superior power out of instinct. In their wake, people watched them, some sharing whispers.

The couple were aware of what was happening around them. They were both too used to being in danger, to being targets in one way or another, to not notice they way strangers acted around them. That awareness, however, was only on the edges of their thoughts. For the moment, Tsukune and Moka were simply two people enjoying the festival together.

By mid Friday morning the manor house was full of happy voices. Kota, Nagi, and Kiyo had arrived by bus. Kiyo was quick to make sure that Nagi's bag was in the same room as her own, because she was looking forward to some serious private time with him while she had the chance. Kota was content to be back in the downstairs guest room again. Aiko and Rina had both had to decline the invitation because of school and family obligations.

Ken however had arrived and accepted Tsukune's invitation to stay in the manor. He would be sharing the guestroom with Kota. He said that Iris would be arriving during the festival, but wasn't sure when.

Everybody had lunch together and spent time catching up. Most of the group were attending college and talked about their new school and classmates. Ken was in a vocational program to help him get into television work. Kota was loving his engineering classes. Nagi's business management course was proving to be a challenge, but it was one he was happy to take on. Kiyo on the other hand had found a job working retail. It turned out that her supervisor was Tsukune cousin, Kyouko.

After lunch everybody set out to explore the festival together. Emmy joined them, while Nagi and Kiyo drifted off by themselves. Tsukune was a little annoyed when his cell phone started to ring.

"Moshi moshi," Tsukune answered politely.

"Hello," A woman's voice said over the phone. "Is this Aono Tsukune-san?"

"Yes," Tsukune replied. "Who's calling please?"

"I am sorry if I am bothering you," The woman said. "This is Tanaka Lily. We met briefly at my daughter's school festival."

"I remember, Mrs. Tanaka," Tsukune said, starting to feel suspicious. "Your husband has told me that things have been going well for you."

"Oh yes," Lily said in a happy voice. "They have very much been going very well. In fact, I believe that you even had something to do with how well things are going."

"I doubt that very much," Tsukune said. "Tanaka-sempai has surprised me with his resourcefulness and determination."

"Oh," Tsukune was sure he could hear the smile in her voice. "You are too modest. Iris, Ken, and even Onna, _my maid,_ all speak highly of you." The pride in the woman's voice was impossible to miss.

"I am sure they are exaggerating," Tsukune replied, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Oh no," Lily went on. "I am quite sure you are every bit as capable and resourceful as they say. Even Ito has mentioned you favorably. I almost wish I had another daughter to introduce you to."

"I am already engaged to be married," Tsukune stated. It felt good to say it. Additionally, he hoped, it would ward off any attempts at match-making.

"Oh..." Lily paused. "Congratulations."

"Mrs. Tanaka," Tsukune said. "If you don't mind, what is it you would like to ask of me?"

"Oh..." Lily said with a small drawl. "Well, I do hate to ask... But, you see, Iris was really hoping to attend your school festival again this year. I understand she and her boyfriend wanted to make a date out of it. But after, well... Everything that has happened, and well, because... Well you know all about Ken I suppose. Well, my husband is not really happy with the idea himself."

"I understand," Tsukune replied.

"Well I guess some sort of special arrangements needed to be made in advance," Lily went on. "Well... The thing is, right now Iris is sulking in her room about not being able to go to the festival. I Had been talking Ito into taking me to this little place up north I've heard about, but I just don't feel right leaving Iris at home with just the maid for company like this while Ito and I... Well... It just doesn't seem right."

"I was hoping..." Lily finally got to the point. "With your connections with your old school, if there was any way you could arrange something?"

"Hmmmmm..." Tsukune looked around thoughtfully. His friends were lingering near by, amusing themselves while he was talking on the phone.

"Tell Iris to text me your address," Tsukune said with a sigh. "She should pack what she needs for a weekend. Her ride will be there as soon as it can be managed, but it may be a few hours."

"Oh, thank you," Lily cheered.

"You're welcome," Tsukune said. "Have a good weekend."

Putting his phone away, Tsukune allowed himself another sigh. He did not mind helping out his friends, but he wondered if he should say more no often even as he rejoined Moka and the others. Tsukune would keep his promise to Mrs. Tanaka, but was determined to enjoy his time with the people that were closest to him.

XxxxxxxX

Inari wondered if Tsukune was bothering to keep track of the favor points she was racking up. By her count her latest service to her captain would put her at thirty nine favor points. For the price of a little effort and a few hours away from him, riding out to pick up a friend and bringing her back to the festival, Inari was almost to her goal of fifty favor points.

Inari made good time on her trip. Furyu could feel the energy of her excitement. Inari couldn't help but think about how close she was to that fifty point goal. With a little luck and a sharp eye for opportunities, she could get her reward in time for Christmas.

XxxxX

Ito gave his wife the dirtiest look he could summon. Lily, the woman he loved and had chosen to build a family with, had just pulled a fast one on him. She had sent their daughter off to see her boyfriend for the weekend, and had not even told him about it until Iris had come up in conversation. Lily wanted to have a weekend away with him, and Ito had asked what their daughter would be doing while they were gone.

A part of Ito had wanted to go after his daughter. He thought about calling Aono up and demanding that he send Iris home. He even considered taking his wife to see the place their daughter had run off too. But then his wife had given him a hurt look mixed with a pout.

"But... I just wanted to have some time alone with you," Lily had said with a bat of her lashes. "You've been so busy that I've felt lonely without you..."

Ito had given in to his wife's wishes. Years of marriage had taught him to know when he was beaten. It was a game they both knew how to play. He would grumble and complain all the way to where ever it was she was hoping to go, but then she would go out of her way make him feel better about being manipulated. Their most passionate and romantic vacations had come about the very same way.

With a huff, Ito stalked off to the bedroom to make sure he had a bag packed for the trip. There were a few things he would want to add to the things he knew Lily would already have packed up. As he did, he wondered if Iris was as sharp at pushing buttons has her mother. With a sudden sense of sympathy for Ken, Ito thought that, just maybe, he would give the boy a warning and a little advice. At the very least, he should warn him just how much of a monster the women of the Tanaka family could be.

(A/N: Loki182, thanks for pointing out the error.)

OMAKE

Something that didn't happen, but might have...

Enjoy... Or not...

The school had seen a number of changes since Tsukune graduated. The expansion of the student village was just one of the most visible. Another change had been inspired by Fairy Tails attempt to sneak into the area. Now a shielded phone cable had been placed, replacing the old cables that had served the school in the past and the one that Fairy Tail had laid as a part of their cover. New cell towers had been built under the barrier, providing services to the entire area.

With the signal coverage, cell phones were everywhere. While traveling in and out of the area could still be hard on electronics, texting and picture messaging was now as possible as regular phone calls. Everywhere Tsukune and Moka went, they could hear the clicking of phone cameras. Flashes of light added sparkles and dancing shadows to the festival. Friends took pictures of each other, or of themselves standing close. Alumni who never had a chance to use a cell phone at school were taking pictures and shooting videos.

Not everybody was excited by the novelty of cell phone cameras. Enough people had cell phones before attending Youkai Academy that the new service was something the took for granted. Those more familiar with modern technology of course had an advantage over those that did not.

xx

It was a simple ploy. A young man stopped and crouched down to tie his shoe, or so it appeared. Someone easily dismissed by the unsuspecting. Once in position, it took only a practiced motion and a good sense of timing. The push of a button and a quick flash, and then a quick but casual exit was all that was needed to take an up-skirt photo.

The Tanuki boy was a first year student with a ecchi twist to his pranks. The best part in his mind was how he could sell the best shots, sharing and celebrating the success of his prank. All he needed was a few moments and he could email the picture to himself and then delete the original from his phone. Until he downloaded it again, there was no proof that he had done anything wrong.

With his latest success he was two steps away and just starting to smile when he tripped. The Tanuki, Jerry, was sent sprawling, the wind knocked from him by his hard landing. He scrambled to his feet and brushed himself off, looking to see what he had tripped over, and who might have witnessed his spill. What he saw was a beautiful woman in a red and pink kimono. She offered him a cold smile as she slowly and deliberately pulled back the foot that she had used to trip him.

Jerry was just getting his balance when a hand closed on his shoulder. A sense of cold dread filled him as he turned to see who had caught him. He did not recognize the man in the dark blue kimono. Jerry thought he might be a teacher, but wasn't sure. Then the man took a deep breath. Jerry though he was about to get yelled at, but instead the man pursed his lips and whistled loud.

Jerry felt himself tremble. That whistle demanded his attention. It was almost like it was calling to him by name. The man whistled again. The area around him had fallen silent. Jerry realized that he and the man holding him had become the center of attention. Fear started to build inside him and he started to struggle.

"What's going on..." A voice demanded.

Jerry tensed even as he felt a sense of relief. The student police were hurrying to the scene. Whoever the man was, Jerry knew that he wouldn't dare hurt him in front of the Student Police. Everybody in school knew the reputation of the Student Police. They were a small army that had a history of protecting the school. They had even been known to kill intruders into the school that harmed students.

"Captain Aono Sama?" A small Student Police girl gaped as she slid to a stop.

"Usa," The man said with a warm smile and hard eyes. "It is good to see you, Lieutenant."

"Thank you Sir," Usa said. "It is good to see you too, but what is going on here?"

"Captain Aono?" Jerry's voice came out in a squeak.

"I think this young man has something to confess," Tsukune said as gave Jerry a push towards the gathering Student Police.

"What?" Jerry choked. He stumbled and looked around. "I haven't done anything."

"Is that so?" Tsukune questioned.

Jerry saw that the man was holding something in his hand. His stomach sank when he realized that it was his cell phone. To make things worse, the man knew how to use it. The student police closed in on Jerry.

"That's not mine..." Jerry tried to argue.

"So you are using some other person's cell phone to take pictures under girls' skirts?" Tsukune accused.

"What?" Jerry was on the edge of panic. "I'd..."

"I saw you," Tsukune said. He passed the phone to Usa.

Jerry saw his latest photo clearly showing on the screen of his phone.

"Thank you Captain-Sama," Usa said. "We will take care of everything."

"Have a good evening," Tsukune offered. He moved away from the scene and rejoined Moka.

Jerry watched the man walk away. He had recognized the name and remembered the stories that he had heard. For a brief moment he felt a sense of relief that the legendary school guardian was leaving. But then Jerry realized something about his current situation. He was surrounded by Student Police, and the guys were all leaving. Jerry was being left alone with female members of the Student Police, and they were all looking at him with unfriendly smiles.

XxxxX

While Tsukune enjoyed his evening with Moka, the gossip network did its thing. He had once again been there to look after the students of Youkai Academy. Specifically, he had looked after the safety and honor of the girls.

Tsukune didn't concern himself with what the rumor mill had to say about him. He and Moka were out on a date, and that was all he really wanted to think about. They shared a plate of tsukune as the wandered the streets of the fair, smiling at the joke they had shared for years. They posed for the Photography Club, and explored class 1-2's haunted house.

After hours of walking together, they returned to the manor. Tsukune knew he was going to busy, in one way or another, for most of the weekend, but for that night he was with Moka. Back in the manor, in the privacy provided by walls, doors, and curtains, Tsukune took the opportunity to show Moka that he loved her, and was happy to be with her.

Moka accepted his attention and returned it in kind. The night was a romantic return to where they had first come together. It was a time they could be together without reservation. They were not bound by the rules that guided students. Moka was no longer afraid of her feelings for Tsukune. It was a night for them to love each other while the rest of the world went on without them.


	254. Special Deliveries

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 254

It was just past mid December when it happened. Like such things always seemed to do, it happened late at night. The first contraction had brought Mizore awake with a sharp cry that was from both pain and surprise. So far along in her pregnancy, she had not been alone. Her mother and a midwife had been keeping a watch over her, along with a half dozen other women. Mizore's cry was heard clearly by women who knew what it meant.

Things seemed to happen all at once, but also seemed to drag out endlessly. Women surrounded Mizore in her bed. The window shutters and doors were opened to allow the winter winds to bring their comforting cold into the house. The midwife examined Mizore and directed the other women on what to do. Each contraction made Mizore cry out. Her each cry seemed to excite the women around her. Each painful spasm made the life within her flare briefly.

The contractions were tiring. Each one pulled energy from her entire body. Between contractions Mizore tried to relax and breath and she heard the women around her talking about every one of the tiniest details. The women argued about how good it was, or was not, if the delivery went quickly or was long and slow. At times it was almost like she was simply the topic for speculation. At other moments she felt nearly smothered in attention. Early on, between contractions and excited examinations, it had been all that Mizore could manage to summon Shiro and send her off with a message. In truth, she had only tried because both her mother and the midwife had insisted.

Each contraction tested Mizore's body. The pain made her muscles burn. If it wasn't for the freezing air blowing through the room, she was sure she would have passed out. As it was she appeared as white as porcelain, as the sweat of her labors froze, dusting her with a layer of fine ice crystals. She had been ready to have her baby delivered after just a few contractions, but the midwife warned her that she still had a long way to go.

XxxX

Shiro was infected with Mizore's urgency. She found her way to Tsuskune, careless of who saw her. The large feline caused more than a few to panic as it raced across the campus. Many people never saw the creature, but enough people had seen 'something.' What that something was depended upon the witness. When she pushed her way into the classroom, Tsukune was already gathering his things.

Tsukune had felt the disturbance in the atmosphere caused by Shiro. Not just the creature's own energy, but also the spikes of emotions thrown off by those that had seen her. Tsukune had not known at first what had been moving towards him, and had been getting ready to ether confront a problem, or to draw one away to protect the university campus and students. Of course he recognized Shiro on sight, and that just made him move with increased urgency.

Tsukune quickly left the classroom, drawing Mizore's familiar out into the empty hall. It was only a moment's work to find the scribbled note that Shiro carried. When Inari joined him he passed the note to her.

"Tell the others," Tsukune said. He also handed her his bag. "I'll be in contact."

With his hand on Shiro, Tsukune hurried to the nearest stairwell. He drew up his energy and projected it around himself and Mizore's familiar. Weaving a suggestion around them both, he made a shroud to hid them from the sight of the human students.

Inari watched her captain hurry off. A part of her wondered if this would be her chance to get her last few favor points. Once he was gone, she looked at the note.

"The baby is coming," The words were scrawled on the paper.

"Damn it," Inari cursed under her breath.

XxxXxxxX

Hiru burst out of the tunnel, landing on four clawed feet with Tsukune on her back. A winter storm gripped the region, reducing them to a dark shadow moving between deep snowbanks. Visibility was zero, but it wasn't important. Hiru knew the way, and Tsukune had a sense for where Mizore was. Once they reached the town the force of the storm was reduced from a blizzard to a gentle snow fall with gusting breezes. Tsukune and Hiru didn't slow at all as they hurried to their destination.

Once he reached Mizore's house, Tsukune vaulted from Hiru's back. He cleared the fence and landed on the path to the front door. It was only the good manners that his parents had instilled him with that made Tsukune pause at the door to remove his shoes. He was looking for Mizore when he heard her cry out.

XxxxX

Mizore was seeing spots as she cried out. Her contractions were coming almost every minute now, and the midwife was telling her to push. With each contraction she gave her best effort and tried to endure the pain. After each contraction she felt weak and limp as she tried to catch her breath. Her heart was pounding in her ears, but she still heard the startled cries of the women around her bed.

Mizore tried to raise her head. The women around her were suddenly yelling and she wanted to know what was wrong. Mizore felt a moment of fear, wondering if something had gone wrong with the delivery. Suddenly a firm hand took hold of hers.

A rush of pure Warmth flowed into Mizore. She knew instantly that Tsukune was with her. Weakly, she turned her head to see him, still in the act of kneeling beside her bed. He was holding her hand and smiling at her.

Mizore felt her heart leap with joy. Tsukune had come to her. He was going to be there to welcome their baby into the world. She gave him a smile that was filled with her love for him.

Before she could say anything, another contraction struck.

"Push!" The midwife instructed.

Mizore squeezed Tsukune's had with bone-breaking force as she bore down with a cry.

"I am glad that you came," Tsurara hissed in Tsukune's ear. "But you should not be here."

"I shouldn't be anywhere else," Tsukuyne declared as he gave Mizore's mother a stubborn look.

"I want him here," Mizore said in a horse voice. "I want hi-Iiimmm..."

"Pu-u-sh!" The midwife called out.

Xx

There were no more arguments after that. Tsukune kept Mizore company, holding her hand thought it all. He shared his Warmth with her, which eased her pains and helped her keep her strength up.

The delivery took hours. The midwife and Tsurara watched over Mizore though it all. Tsukune remained with her until it was over. The other women in the house came and went, carrying news of how the delivery was going, and of Tsukune's presence at the bedside. Most of the men in the village were there because of arranged marriages, and seldom were they as close to their wives as Tsukune was to Mizore. That Tsukune had rushed to her bedside to be there for the birth of their child was just more fuel for the romantic gossip about the couple.

When it was finally over, Mizore had delivered a baby girl. Nobody was surprised that it was a girl, because that was what was most common by far among her people. While looking excited and frightened at the same time, when given the chance, Tsukune held his new daughter.

"It is nice to meet you," Tsukune said as he held the baby carefully. "My daughter of Winter."

"It is a good omen that she was born in the winter," Tsurara said.

"Tsukune," Mizore spoke in a tired voice even as she reached out for the baby. "I want to name her Fumusume. Our Winter Daughter."

"Fumusume," Tsukune said with a smile and a nod as he passed the baby carefully to Mizore. "I like it."

XxxxxX

After the delivery, Tsurara and the other women successfully chased Tsukune off for a while. The birthing process was not a pretty one. They wanted to give Mizore a chance to get cleaned up, and to clean up the bed as well. Tsukune spent the time by taking Hiru and going in search of a phone signal. His first call was to Moka, to let him know where he was, and that he would be a while before coming home. After making his phone calls, he returned to Mizore's side.

Tsukune was excited and frightened at the same time. He was excited to be a father, but now that his daughter had been born, all the doubts and fears he had tried to keep from his mind were returning in a rush. He wondered how his relationships would change. He questioned if he would be a good enough father to Fumusume. Tsukune worried about how his parents would feel, and what they would think of Mizore and himself. There was even the nagging little worry that his parents would in some subtle way reject their first grandchild, while showing smiles to him and Mizore.

The fear and excitement came and went in waves as he returned to Mizore's side. He thought of the chances he would get to play with his daughter. He worried that he might hurt her because babies were so small, and he had become something dark and powerful. Tsukune smiled as he imagined Mizore dressing their daughter up and presenting little Fumusume to Kurumu and Moka. A could hand clenched around his heart imagining the hurt looks the others would give him because he had accepted Mizore's baby, as if it meant that he loved them less. Tsukune tried to contain his feelings. He knew that Mizore would be looking to him for support, and he loved her too much to want to let her down.

XxxxxX

The birth of Shirayuki A` Fumusume was the cause of a celebration in the village. Every child born in the village was a welcomed blessing. The day after the delivery, mother and baby were carried on an ornate litter by ten young women to the village temple. Tsukune, dressed in a dark kimono, walked along beside the litter. At the temple the few married couples in the village had gathered out of tradition, to offer their support and good wishes to the young mother.

Tsukune noticed that only three of the men were truly close to their wives. The rest were simply standing beside the women they were married to. It was a sad thought, that the village was so dependent on loveless marriages. Tsukune remembered Mizore's determination, even desperation, that he would love her. He reached up and rested his hand on the side of her litter.

"I love you," Tsukune said gently as he willed a trickle of his own energy to flow out to her.

Within the litter, Tsukune could feel the two bright flames of life that were his winter wife and daughter. As nervous as he felt, Tsukune accepted it as a part of the price for the joy he felt. He smiled warmly, happy to know that he had a family that was filled with love.

XxxxxxX

The celebrating continued for days. After the presenting at the temple, it was back to Mizore's house where Tsurara and the neighbors had prepared a feast. Mizore and Fumusume were enthroned, with Tsukune beside them, while a procession of visitors came to offer their congratulations. Village children were introduced to the newest member of their group before being allowed to go play in the garden. The second day Mizore was visited by snow maidens of age to marry, hoping to share her blessings to have child of their own. The maidens cleaned the house and played maidservant to mother and baby. Tsukune was left out of whatever traditions that were observed in the bath, but he had no arguments about it.

While Mizore was being pampered and pestered on the third day by young brides still hoping for their first child, Tsukune was called out by husbands of the village. It turned out that there were more men in the village than he had thought. Only about a fifth of the men had actually been born in the village. It seemed that a part of the reason for the low birth rate owed itself to the fact that Snow Fairies were almost always women, and the few boys born to them were often vulnerable against the cold that the women found comfortable. This weakness often left them with health problems.

One of the grandfathers of the village told Tsukune that it was a good thing that he had not moved into the village. The grandfather explained that if he and Mizore had any sons, they would do best if they were raised someplace warm, where they would have a chance to grow up healthy and strong before returning to the village to take wives of their own.

Xx

XxxXxxxX

It had taken some doing, and caused some arguments, but Tsukune took Mizore and their daughter to visit his family. Mizore's people wanted to follow the very old tradition of keeping the new mother in bed for weeks, and the baby in the village for years. Tsukune had gotten around both ideas by simply asking Mizore if she was willing to go with him, and then he essentially kidnapped them both.

Fumusume was welcomed into the world, and into the lives of her father's family. Moka, Kurumu, and Ruby were all eager to shower the little baby with affection. When Tsukune and Mizore took their daughter to visit his parents for the first time, Kasumi didn't even finish a single mock protest about being too young to be a grandmother before gushing excitedly over Fumusume.

Fumusme was the star of the holidays at the Aono house. Mizore was almost overwhelmed by the attention she and her baby were receiving. Among her own people, she knew that having a baby was important and something to celebrate, but she was unprepared for they way it cemented her relationship with Tsukune's parents.

XxxxX

Kurumu was happy for her friend, even if she was jealous of the other woman. Fumusume gave Moka a sense of relief. With all that had happened, there had always been the risk that Tsukune would not be able to father any children. Fumusume was born healthy and whole. Moka and Kurumu were both glad that, when the time came, Tsukune should be able to give them children as well.

Ruby was excited as the others. She kept dropping hints that she was ready to have Tsukune's baby as well. She even argued that it was her duty to give Tsukune a baby, who would help his other children, so that after her own baby was born, she could serve as wet-nurse when he had more children in the future.

Tsukune realized that even if he didn't see Mizore very often, having a baby with her changed things. Suddenly all the things he had wanted to do to make himself worthy of Moka and able to provide for his family, now had another layer to them. Tsukune now wanted to build up his futire company so that he was have a legacy to leave for his children. During his next shift with Inari, Tsukune expressed his thoughts to her.

Xx

"I am sure you will do everything you can," Inari said, trying to sound at ease. The truth was, that for the three weeks since his daughter was born, Tsukune's conversations kept drifting back to Fumusume. A part of her was jealous that there was somebody else she now had to share her captain with. Of course she was also feeling upset that she saw how happy Tsukune was, and knew that she could never give him that same kind of happiness no mater how much she loved him. Unfortunately, she was not as successful at hiding her feelings from Tsukune as she wished.

Tsukune could tell that something was bothering Inari. He suspected that she was feeling jealous, because she had been acting differently since Fumusume had been born. He had given it some thought, and decided to leave it alone. If she wasn't ready to talk about it, he did not need to pressure her.

Tsukune realized that if he did bring up the subject, there was a good chance that Inari would try to turn the conversation towards wanting to be his lover. Because of the time he had spent with Mizore when she had gone into labor, Tsukune had missed some classes and had needed to shifts on duty covered. Inari had been quick to help him, but at a cost. She had hoarded a total of forty six favor points so far, and Tsukune knew that he did not need to hand her any more reasons to be thinking of how she wanted to spend them.

XxxxxXxxxxX

January arrived under a blanket of snow. All across Japan people were seriously questioning the reality of Global Warming. Tsukune and Hiru traveled with little trouble, even when they didn't use jumps to shorten their trips. Of course where Tsukune went, when she could, Inari followed. They were on their way home after a shift together, trusting their familiars more than Tsukune's minivan on the winter roads, when the weather cause them to have a scary moment.

The bridge wasn't especially old. In fact there was nothing really remarkable about the bridge at all, except it's unfortunate location. Following the terrain, the road had been forced to deal with a sharp draw where it curved around a steep hill. There was just enough of a stream, which was more like a river during the spring, running down the draw that made a bridge necessary, instead of laying down culverts and filling the draw with rocks.

The traffic wasn't bad that morning. Tsukune and Inari were sharing the road with just a few cars and a charter bus. The bus was plodding along, while the cars followed in its slick and slushy wake. Unfortunately, one driver was impatient. He thought he saw an opportunity to pass the people ahead of him and took it. But the road had a bend to it. The driver did not see the on-coming traffic until he was in the wrong lane. He jammed on his breaks and tried to swerve back into his own lane. Coming from the other direction, a small work truck with an open bed, had not expected to see another car coming head on. The driver of the truck tried to steer around the other car while breaking hard.

The truck driver was helping her friend move. She had borrowed the truck from her uncle. In the cab with her were two friends that were along for extra hands. In the bed were boxes, a desk, and a chair, and the friend that was moving bundled up against the cold because the cab wasn't big enough for everybody.

Tsukune and Inari saw the whole thing happen. The car and the truck almost avoided each other. The impact was enough to throw both vehicles out of control. The car his a second one, spinning them both about. The truck was spun about and slammed into the side rail of the bridge with a lurch. Tsukune and Inari were going to be forced to go around the truck, except that the direction of it's spin only gave them one direction to go, and that was over the same railing that the truck had slammed into.

When the truck hit the railing, the passenger was launched from the bed. The truck continued to spin. Tsukune lean Hiru over, heading towards the rail. Inari followed his lead.

"Jump!" Tsukune shouted.

Hiru and Furyu jumped. The jumped over the rail, transforming from motorcycles into winged beasts of dark scales and claws. At the same time, Tsukune leaped from Hiru's back. The hillside was steep, but the drop would not be very long. Tsukune had launched himself at the thrown passenger, grabbing them in a mid air tackle before summoning his wings. He didn't think he could fly with the weight of another person, very well, but he could try to glide them into a landing that would protect them from harm.

Tsukune successfully slowed their fall. He leveled out into a glide as the hillside continued to fall away beneath him. Then a dark shape moved into place under them. Hiru was flying into the perfect place to receive Tsukune and his burden. It was then that the person Tsukune was holding onto seemed to come out of their shock.

"Holy Shit!" The person shouted and started to flail their arms.

"Stop it!" Tsukune barked.

The person tried to turn to see who had spoken, but it was then that they impacted with Hiru. Tsukune did his best to hold on to his squirming payload as Hiru carried them quickly down to safety. The descent was rapid but controlled. There was a moment of excitement as they passed through tree branches, but then the trip was over.

Hiru landed hard among the trees of the hillside. Tsukune let go of his struggling bundle, and the person promptly fell from Hiru's back and tumbled down the hill side. Tsukune watched them go.

"Tsukune," Inari called out as Furyu crunched to a landing beside him. "What..." She saw where the person her captain had rescued finally came to rest in a knot of bushes.

"Let's go," Tsukune instructed. "We'll climb up the hill a little. Hiru, Furyu, drag your feet." He dismounted as he spoke and started stomping his feet.

"What are you doing?" Inari asked.

"Our familiars have big feet," Tsukune pointed out. "We need to do something about their tracks. If the ground is messed up enough, it will look like a boulder or something rolled down the hill, at least enough to leave some doubts."

"I get it," Inari said. She dismounted and sent Furyu up the hill a little bit after Hiru.

The pair of creatures dragging their feet and tails left a scar in the vegetation, but no clear tracks. Inari and Tsukune did a hurried job of obscuring things even more, using broken branches and stomping their own tracks into the dirt. As an added bonus, the familiars reached a trail, that could have been from wild game or hikers. They waited there until their riders were done.

"Is it alright to leave them?" Inari asked, gesturing back to where the person from the truck was struggling up from where they had tumbled.

"They're alive," Tsukune said. "That's enough. Let them figure out how without evidence." He mounted Hiru, now in motorcycle form.

He concentrated his energy for a moment as he had learned to do. It was a skill he was not used to performing, but he had some confidence in pulling off. He carefully banished his wings and restored his clothing they way Kurumu had taught him.

"Ride ahead slowly," Tsukune instructed when he was done mending his jacket.

"Alright," Inari complied with a nod.

Tsukune followed her along carefully. Most of the time he rode in her tracks. Mostly it looked like somebody had ridden down the trail on a motorcycle, then flipped around and rode back the way they had come.

XxxX

When a newspaper investigated the story of the man that had been thrown from the truck but somehow survived, there was only a small blurb that mentioned flying creatures. The trail wasn't mentioned at all. The scar left in the vegetation was attributed to the man's incredibly lucky landing. A search for a motorcycle rider that may have been forced off the road turned up empty. The news story became something to be mentioned around as a safety lesson about riding in trucks, and one of those 'feel good' wonder and mystery stories. The man's own mention of flying creatures brought a short rise in interest of dragons and angles, which was satisfied by rebroadcasting of movies and television shows featuring those creatures.

It was a few weeks after the incident that Tsukune was able to share the story with Mizore during a visit with her. He had even brought along an article that Kurumu had written and sold to a newspaper inspired by the event. The title had been 'Cooking For Dragons and Dragon Riders.' It was humorously written, but also included some real recipes. The best was one using skewers to cook and serve spicy seasoned beef and vegetables. For the rider, the article emphasized a balanced diet to help support endurance and overall health. For the dragon it suggested using a small tree as the skewer and serving a whole side of beef.

Mizore found the piece amusing. She even used it in planing supper for Tsukune. She served him beef skewers on rice for dinner, seasoning it to be warming from within.

After eating, Tsukune stole a march on Mizore. While his winter wife was seeing to their daughter, he slipped into the kitchen and did the dishes. Mizore caught him in the act while he was half way done with drying the plates.

"Tsukune..." Mizore frowned. She liked doing things for him, and liked to do things herself when she could. Enough of her neighbors wanted to pamper her because she was a new mother. It had been more than a month since the delivery of her first baby, but some people still seemed to think she should still be recovering.

"Mizore," Tsukune said with an unashamed smile. "There is nothing wrong with me doing a little here and there to help out."

"But there is no need for you to bother yourself," Mizore argued.

"I was free to do the dishes," Tsukune pointed out. "And you were busy taking care of our baby."

"Yes," Mizore said. "Our baby." She smiled at him. Her expression turned calculating. "Tsukune, can I ask you something?" She stared to pull at her yukata.

"What is it?" Tsukune asked, wary of her intentions.

"Well after having a baby," She acted shyly as she opened the front of her yukata. "My breasts are different than before." She opened her robe more. "And I'm not as thin as I used to be." She pinched as her soft abdomen.

"Mizore..." Tsukune sighed.

"But Tsukune," She pouted. "I'm worried."

"Worried about what?" Tsukune questioned setting the last of the dishes aside.

"I am worried that you won't find me attractive any more," Mizore said with a small sniff.

"You are still beautiful to me," Tsukune said confidently.

"You promise?" Mizore asked.

"Yes," Tsukune nodded.

"Do you think I am still sexy?" Mizore batted her lashes and wiggled her hips.

"Very sexy," Tsukune said, starting to feel warm under the collar.

"I don't believe you," Mizore said with a small frown as she moved in on him. "I think you are just trying to me me feel better."

"I mean every word," Tsukune said, putting his arms around her as she reached out to hug him.

"If you mean it," Mizore said as she moved in for a kiss. "Then I want you to prove it."

The kiss they shared in the kitchen was just a beginning. By the time Fumusume woke up, crying for attention, Tsukune and Mizore had shared their passion for each other. After seeing to the baby's needs, Mizore returned to bed to share Tsukune's Warmth, and to take her pleasure from his touch all over again.


	255. Shaken Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 255

The Earthquake that had hit the region could have been much worse, but there were enough older buildings in the area that had simply been stressed too far, that the casualties were were high. With some of those buildings collapsing into the streets, and more than one bridge cracking and buckling, emergency services were facing a response challenge. Search and Rescue operations were going to be slowed down by the lack of access into the area. The National Police Agency and the Self Defense Force were called out in quantity to help out.

It was early spring and the weather was not cooperating. Rains and snow melt had the rivers running high. Cold weather mixed with the loss of utilities meant a lot of people were left without heat when they needed it. Tsukune and Inari stood with most of their classmates in a tent as they received their mission briefing.

It was the night watch that was getting ready to go out. The heavy equipment had not been sent in to clear the roads because of safety concerns, so the rescue workers were going to be going in on foot. With night falling, the emphases was on watching out for fires. Survivors might be tempted to start a fire to keep warm, but if it got out of hand there would be no fire trucks to help put it out. The night searchers were also instructed to watch for lights in the damaged buildings. Phone and cell service were out in the area, but somebody might have a flashlight, or just be using their cell phones as one. Everybody was cautioned to avoid heroics. If a survivor was found, the location needed to be reported, and the watch commander would decided if it was safe to attempt rescue, or to wait until daylight.

The night shift was only a third of the size of the day shift. Most of the work would be done during daylight hours, so most of the people would need to rest until morning. Tsukune and Inari had volunteered for the night shift because they knew that they were suited to the job. It also figured in that their class had been called out and arrived later than some of the other resources.

The briefing was short, emphasizing safety. For safety, people were to work in pairs. One radio was issued out to each pair. Everybody was issued a flashlight and a map. Each pair was also given a pack with emergency supplies. Nobody who knew them were surprised that Inari and Tsukune teamed up from the beginning.

XxxX

Tsukune and Inari were working as a part of a larger team, but that did not mean they were working with the same limitations. For one, they only used the flashlights so others could see them. Most of the time they were off to keep them from interfering with their night vision. When they were out of sight of the other search teams, Tsukune and Inari were free to use their gifts.

Searching took time. Building by building, each corner needed to be investigated. Just because a team had checked a building during the day did not mean that Tsukune and Inari could assume it was empty. With their special talents, they applied themselves to the search for survivors.

The first one they found was in a car mostly buried by a collapsed wall. The driver, a man, had been knocked out when the roof of the car had been smashed down. Every time he woke up, he had felt sick and dizzy from his concussion. Trapped, he dozed in and out. It had been the smell of sweat and urine that had attracted the attention of Inari's sensitive fox nose. Tsukune used his claws and strength to quickly dig the car out enough to rescue the man while Inari use the radio to call for a medical team to pick him up.

Once the first man was safely on a litter and being carried away, Tsukune and Inari resumed their searching. In addition to their own special attributes, Hiru and Furyu were also called upon to help. The familiars slipped through broken buildings, often bringing out trapped pets. They also brought out children, who were frightened but blessedly alive.

Survivors told stories of strange creatures coming to their rescue. Dragons made of smoke and shadows that pulled them through the darkness. An old couple, trapped on the third floor of a building, had been surprised by a man that had clawed through the wall to reach them. The door had been jammed by the building shifting, and their apartment was on the back side, where they had not seen the search teams during the day. Instead of forcing the door, their rescuer had torn his way through the thin plaster and lath walls, disturbing the building as little as possible.

A small girl had been trapped, her legs pinned by a cabinet that had fallen over. To weak and tired to do more than whimper, she had been found and comforted by a fluffy fox with six tails. After she had been rescued and taken to the treatment area, the little girl swore that the fox had sung to her.

When dawn came, Tsukune and Inari made their way back to the command center. They were wet and dirty, and tired from their night's labors. Answering their calls, medical teams had recovered eight wounded. Following the couple back to the command center were five more people, and almost a score of pets on leashes, that had not been seriously injured, only trapped and in need of guidance. Once Tsukune and Inari had gotten them free, they had waited until dawn so they could see well enough to walk to safety.

XxxX

The rescue and repair crews worked around the clock for days. When the search for survivors was officially called off, every building had been checked at least once. When Tsukune and Inari came back two mornings in a row with nothing more than some rescued pets, most of the searchers agreed that there were no more survivors to find. Some search teams had been coming back empty handed from every shift. Some, after one or two shifts coming up dry would suddenly find a survivor. When asked, the searches said that they had seen something or heard something out of place, including flickering lights that had no source. There were reports of whispered voices, chirping sounds, or even rocks banging together, but no explanation of who our how the sounds had been made. Mystery lights or phantom sounds, they lead rescuers to survivors.

Tsukune had called out to the local spirits for help. He had first glimpsed such things when he and Inari had visited that shrine a year before. It had taken him months of studying to understand what he had seen. He was still learning about them, and his own powers, but in an emergency, he had tried something he hoped would work. It turned out that their were many local spirits, too small and simple to be considered youkai, that Tsukune had been able to convince to help out. It had cost him a lot of packets of sugar from the meal tent, but he figured that if they had known what was going on, his fellow rescue workers would accept bitter tea and coffee as a fair price for saving lives.

XxxX

"Thank you all for all of your hard work," The situation commander said to the crowd of dirty and tired rescue workers. "We have been successful in saving many lives thanks to all of your efforts. As you return to your regular duties, you can all take pride in what you accomplished here. All of you, good work. Dismissed."

A tired cheer went up from the assembled men and women. With smiles, handshakes, and hugs, the crowd broke up and people went to gather their personal gear. Cars and buses waited to take people back to where they had been summoned from.

"I guess we can relax now," Inari said to Tsukune as they headed to where their motorcycles waited. "I bet you are looking forward to seeing Moka."

"Of course," Tsukune said. "But that is not my highest priority at the moment."

"It's not?" Inari blinked in surprise.

"I want to get clean," Tsukune declared. "I am going to stop at the first hotel with laundry service and get a room for the night."

"Oh?" Inair had thought for sure that her captain would hurry back to one of his lovers.

"And as a reward for all your hard work," Tsukune said with a crooked grin. "You can come with me."

"Really?" Inari perked up.

"Yes," Tsukune continued as he mounted Hiru. "For the bargain price of ten favor points, we can share a room and a bath."

Inari froze and gave Tsukune a dirty look. Tsukune knew exactly what he was doing. She had collected forty nine favor points. One more and she would have a chance to be his lover. If she accepted his offer, of a very clearly stated shared room and bath, she would be postponing her chance to make love with him for who knew how long. On the other hand, he was offering her a chance to be with him in a way that would help strengthen the personal relationship they shared.

"Tsukune..." Inari growled as she sat astride Furyu. "You stink."

"Is that a no then?" Tsukune taunted.

"No it's not," Inari shot him another dirty look.

XxxxxX

The hotel was a mid-range establishment. There was nothing romantic or exciting about its location. Its design was very utilitarian, for convenience rather than presentation. The room Tsukune rented was a double, furnished in western style. He ordered extra towels, robes, and made sure that laundry services and room service were available before signing in.

Inari remembered the room only because she was sharing the otherwise bland place with Tsukune. Once in the room, her captain emptied out his pockets and proceeded to put all of his dirty clothes into a laundry bag. Before Inari realized what he was doing, Tsukune was pulling on a robe to cover his bare body.

"Tsu... Tsukune..." Inari protested. "What are you doing?"

"I am getting ready for a bath," Tskune answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "But I want to make sure my laundry will get taken care of right away."

"Ahhh.." Inari was off balance by Tsukune's casualness.

"If you hurry up, I can take your laundry too," Tsukune added.

Inari did as he suggested. She quickly emptied her pockets and her travel bag, dumping all of her clothes into a laundry sack. While she was excited by the situation, she was also feeling nervous, because she had not taken the initiative. She undressed in stages and kept her back to Tsukune. When she had her top and bra of, she pulled on a robe before taking off everything else. She put the last of her clothes into the sack and handed it to Tsukune.

While he was taking the laundry to get cleaned, Inari tried to regain her mental balance. She went to the bathroom and started filling the bath. She also took a moment to check her image in the mirror. Taking a bath with Tsukune would be wonderful, but it would not be a good idea if she was too dirty to begin with. While she did a little pre-washing, she tried to think about the situation clearly. By the time Tsukune returned, Inari had some questions she wanted to ask.

"I'm back," Tsukune called out as he returned.

"I'm in the bathroom," Inari called back, trying to sound calm as her heart started to race. "You are just in time to wash my back." To match her words, Inari took off her robe and picked up a towel. She covered her lap as she sat on a stool. She hoped her nervousness didn't show as Tsukune entered the bathroom.

"Well for all of your hard work, washing your back is reasonable," Tsukune said. "Besides, I am hoping you will wash mine."

"Yes," Inari agreed.

As Tsukune settled in to wash her back, Inari was glad that he was behind her. She wanted to talk with him, but didn't think she would be able to with him being naked in front of her. To get the conversation going, she started with a question she thought she knew the answer to.

"Tsukune," Inari began. "Why did you invite me here?"

"Why do you think?" Tsukune asked as he washed her back.

"Because you're trying to be sneaky," Inari answered. "Because you knew I was almost to fifty favor points and you wanted to make me spend them."

"That's one reason," Tsukune agreed.

"What's another reason?" Inari questioned.

"I also wanted to offer you a reward," Tsukune said.

"You could have just given me one more point," Inari argued.

"I could have," Tsukune agreed. "But I had another reason for inviting you here."

"What was that?" Inari questioned.

"Tonight is going to be a test," Tsukune replied.

"A test?" Inari turned to look at him. "Why?"

"Inari," Tsukune said in a level voice as he rinsed out the washcloth he had been using on her back. "You are important to me, both personally and professionally. Before you earn those fifty points, and I know what you want to do with them, I want to be sure we can handle that kind of..."

"You want to make sure we can be lovers without messing up everything else," Inari finished for him.

"Yes," Tsukune replied with a stiff nod.

"Don't you trust me?" Inari asked, feeling a little hurt.

"I'm not sure I trust myself," Tsukune answered honestly.

That gave Inari pause. She realized that she had been thinking about what she wanted so much that she had forgotten what Tsukune might be feeling. Suddenly being alone and naked with him was not such an exciting thing.

"Would you like me to wash your hair?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes please," Inari nodded. She was glad for the attention, and for the delay in having to actually face her captain. She wanted a few minutes to think about her feelings for him.

It was strange, Inari reflected. She was often thinking about Tsukune, but now she wondered how much she had moved on from just having a crush on him to really being in love with him. She tried to think about his feelings, but Inari realized that maybe she had not been taking his feelings seriously enough. She wanted to make him happy, or at least keep him from being unhappy as best as she could.

As she thought about her relationships with Tsukune, he continued to wash her hair. Being with him, being able to share time with him made her happy. His fingers massaging her scalp and combing though her hair felt good, in a calming and soothing way.

"Inari..." Tsukune spoke gently.

"Hmmmm?" Inari responded, enjoying his presence and attention even while she worked to understand her own thoughts and feelings.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Tsukune said. "But if you want to change your body, I can wash your fur as well. You earned the right to be spoiled a little."

Inari's body responded faster than she could think about it. It was almost like her human form was melted away. She shifted to her middle form, suddenly feeling warmer from her coat of fur. As Tsukune continued to wash her body, Inari was almost in a trance like state. His attention was so soothing.

Grooming behavior is something built in, programed into the the nature of humans and all land mammals. It is a biologically preset bonding behavior. It helps support connections between parents and offspring, and between mates or close companions. It is seen as a sign of affection by people who watch animals grooming each other in the wild, but it is also practiced among modern humans as well. These facts were not going through the minds of Tsukune and Inari however. For Tsukune, it felt good to reward Inari for her hard work and loyalty. He liked that he had a chance to do something for her that he knew had meaning behind it. He was showing that he cared about her and accepted her for all of who and what she was. For Inari the grooming made her feel safe, and even cared for. There was an intimacy to the act that made her feel good deep inside. While she enjoyed the attention in her nearly trance-like relaxation, she was aware that it was Tsukune that was making her feel good, and he was doing it knowingly.

Inari was caught up in the moment. She relaxed on the bath stool and savored the soothing attention that Tsukune was giving her body. Without realizing it she even leaned back into him as his hands worked from her shoulders down her arms. Her mind drifted between remembering the times she had shared with Tsukune and her fantasies about him. Through her relaxed fog a new thought burned to clarity.

One of Inari's favorite fantasies had always been that after working a hard and exciting case with her captain they would recover from it by being lovers. She and her captain had just come from a hard mission. The work of search and rescue had been hard all by its self. She and Tsukune had pushed themselves hard, even pushing their extra-human natures to help rescue survivors. But not all of the people that had found had survived. Sometimes saving a child had meant digging past their fallen parents or siblings. Now, after a hard mission, she and Tsukune were alone in a hotel.

Inari became aware of Tsukune all over again. How close he was to her. How strong his energy was flowing through him. His hands were gently massaging her as he washed her fur. Inari's eyes snapped open as she became more aware of herself. She could feel the weight of the water matting down her fur where Tsukune had already washed her, or at least the water and shampoo had run down her body. The only parts of her body that he seemed to have missed were her chest and inner thighs. At that moment he was washing out her tails.

With a moment of concentration she willed her tails to move. She didn't have a lot of strength in her tails, but she had more command over them than some would expect. She gently wrapped her wet and soapy tails around Tsukune's torso.

"Hey," Tsukune protested mildly.

"It's my turn to wash your back," Inari said, sitting up and pulling away from him.

"Alright," Tsukune replied. He turned about on his stool when Inari's tails pulled free of him.

Inari turned to face Tsukune's back, and froze. Inari realized how much Tsukune was trusting her. She realized how much she was sharing with her. With the exception of her one confused morning, Inari had never really had a chance to see Tsukune's body. Now it was just the two of them. Inari realized how much of a test Tsukune was giving her.

Inari started by rinsing Tsukune's back with warm water. As she took up a soapy washcloth to start washing his back she was aware of how strong his scent was in the closed space of the warm bathroom. Looking at his strong, scar covered back, her hands started to tremble. Inari had to take a deep breath and concentrate for an instant.

"Yosh..." She breathed, starting to work on Tsukune's shoulders.

Inari could not believe how hard it was to wash Tsukune's back. She was at war with her own desires as she worked. She wanted to run her fingers over his scars, counting them and learning their locations. She longed to ask him the story behind each one, to learn more about him in even the smallest detail. She also wished that she could scrub the scars away, washing away the reminders of how badly he had been injured. She cringed at the thought of how much he had to have suffered to have such a collection of scars on his back.

With determination Inari applied herself to washing Tsukune's back. His shoulders and back moved under her hands as he washed himself in front. She thought that she was handling the situation well, in spite of her own desires. But then she reached his lower back and saw the scar on his right side. It was a jagged star, the exit wound from being stabbed clean through. Inari could suddenly remember the burning pain that had stabbed into her own body. Inari remembered the moment that her life had been changed, and the future that was forever denied her. She remembered how she felt when the doctor had told her the news. Suddenly Inari wanted to cry.

Inari dropped the washcloth and reached out to hold Tsukune. She pressed her front against his back and grabbed him around the middle in a tight hug. Before she could stop herself, a choked sob escaped her.

The damn broke. Inari felt her emotions rush out of her in a flood of tears. All of it was rushing through her mind. She would never get to be a mother. She would never be able to measure up to the other women in Tsukune's life. Beside her own feelings of being incomplete, everything from the past week was also coming through. The anxiety of the search and the moments of fear while checking damaged buildings. The dead... Inari had tried to be calm, to be confident, but there had been dead bodies in some of those buildings. One woman had died when a store shelf had collapsed on top of her, breaking her neck. She had had been trying to protect her own child from that very same shelf that had killed her, but the child had been trapped, smothered under her mother's body.

Tsukune was only a little surprised by Inari's break down. He had seen the same dark things as she had. He had felt the sense of powerlessness as he moved the remains of a pregnant woman to find a toddler to tired or frightened to cry. There had been rage in his heart when he found evidence of looting just meters away from where someone had died. He had hoped to use the night with Inari to help her, and himself, talk about what they had seen, and to help each other cope with it all.

Tsukune did not pull away from Inari when she grabbed onto him and started to cry. He was her captain, her leader and lord. Inari needed him to be strong and calm. He let her cry without criticism. When her grip around him loosened, he turned sideways to her, so he could offer her a supportive hug. As she cried, he simply waited, being there for her as she let her emotions out.

X

"I'm sorry," Inari sniffed some time later.

"It's alright," Tsukune said. "You needed to let some things out. There is nothing wrong with that."

"I just feel..." She sniffed again.

"Inari," Tsukune said gently. "I know what its like to be powerless. I can't help but think how many more people could have been saved, if only we had moved a little faster, or if we could have called in our friends from the Student Police. I hate being forced to hold back when I know I can do more. It's almost as bad as having to wait and watch because there is nothing that I can do no mater how much I want to." He caressed her head and planted a kiss on her nose. "You held up under everything when you needed to, and I am proud of you for it."

"Really?" Inari sniffed.

"That's a part of the reason I brought you here," Tsukune said. "So you and I can share our feelings about what happened, about what we saw. Nobody will see it if we let our guard down for a little while." He offered Inari a bright smile. "It is hard to act tough and invulnerable when you're taking a bath." He reached for the washing nozzle and started to rinse the soap from her fur.

The grooming behavior soothed Inari once more. It calmed her and helped her gather her thoughts. The warm water and Tsukune's stroking hand rinsed her fur clean. She helped by smoothing her hands down her front while Tsukune aimed the nozzle down from her shoulders. Rinsing off was a relaxed act of partnership between them. Once the water was running clear from her, Inari took the nozzle and held it for Tsukune. Soon they were both clean and soap free.

"Let's take a bath, and then see about getting something to eat," Tsukune suggested.

"Alright," Inari nodded.

Tsukune climbed into the bathtub first. Inari allowed herself to admire his body, trying to not get caught up in her feelings again as she saw the many scars on his front. She was about to step into the bath when she paused.

"You were trying to trick me, weren't you," Inari accused.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

"You know what I'm talking about," Inari shot him a dirty look. "But I'm on to you now." She concentrated and resumed her human form. "You were trying to not see me as a woman."

"That was never what I was trying to do," Tsukune defended himself.

"Hrmph..." Inari, took her time climbing into the bath and lowering her naked body into the hot water.

"Tsukune..." Inair asked playfully once she was seated facing him. "Do you think I am pretty?"

"Yes," Tsukune said simply.

"As pretty as..." Inari started.

"Don't," Tsukune cut her off. "Do not ask me to compare you to anybody else. You are who you are, and that's what counts."

"I was just wondering," Inari said with a small pout. "I mean, I want to be attractive..."

"You are," Tsukune cut her off again.

"But do you find me attractive?" Inari pressed.

"Yes I do," Tsukune said.

"Then why don't you ever act like it?" Inari questioned.

"What do you want me to do?" Tsukune asked.

"I don't know," Inari huffed. "Tell me I'm pretty once in a while. Kiss me without it being some kind of reward or business arrangement. Take me out on a date."

"Alright," Tsukune said.

"What?" Inari blinked.

"We will go out some time," Tsukune explained.

"We will?" Inari asked, doubting her good luck. "You're serious?"

"Yes, I am serious," Tsukune answered. "I don't know when, but some day soon I will take you out on a date."

"Yes..." Inari paused. She gave Tsukune a thoughtful look. "What kind of date? It isn't going to be another working lunch is it?"

"No," Tsukune offered her a smile. "It will be a normal date. The kind of date our classmates have. Nothing crazy or extreme, or directly related to work. I promise."

"Yes," Inari cheered. She repositioned herself in the bath to be close to Tsukune. "But you're not going to charge me any favor points for the date are you?"

"I wasn't planing to," Tsukune grinned. "But now that you mention it..."

Inari punched him in the shoulder.

XxxxxxX

Inari was happy with how her night with Tsukune had turned out. Her trip with Tsukune had been difficult in more ways than one, but she felt that it had been worth it. She was confident that she would be a stronger woman for what she had seen and done. She would have a better understanding of the commitment needed to be a police officer, to be someone others looked up to for support and guidance. She was also sure that her relationship with Tsukune had grown stronger. She knew that she felt like they had grown closer.

After their bath, Inari and Tsukune had just relaxed around the room together. Dinner was by room service. They ate and talked while lounging in their robes. Tsukune was used to being with his lovers and servants, so his modesty had been worn down. He didn't seem concerned about how much chest and leg he kept flashing. At one point Inari had tried to tease him by pulling on his robe. She was disappointed that he didn't protest or flinch away. Instead he gave her a stern look as he untied his robe to straighten it and retied it again, which meant he also gave Inari a flash of his full front. Inari on the other hand found Tsukune's casual confidence very stimulating. Her body felt warm, and her imagination kept flashing ideas through her mind. She had her own robe closed enough to cover the peeks of her breasts, but was showing skin all the way down to the waist. She caught Tsukune looking her over enough to feel some confidence in her sexiness.

After eating, while Inari was visiting the water closet, Tsukune got comfortable on one of the beds, with his legs under the blanket, to watch some television. When Inari saw what he was doing, she climbed onto the bed beside him. Tsukune simply put an arm around her shoulders and turned on the news.

When Inari woke up in the morning she thought for a moment that she was still dreaming. She had fallen asleep beside Tsukune while watching the news on television. Instead of waking her up, Tsukune had simply pulled up the blankets and gone to sleep next to her. Inari remembered , in that space between sleeping and being fully awake, feeling warm and safe. When she opened her eyes, her head was on Tsukune's chest. She could feel as much as hear the steady beating of his heart. She snuggled closer to him with a happy sigh, content to enjoy her dream.

Inari liked the position she was in. Her leg was over Tsukune's. She brought her knee up as she snuggled closer. The feel of his skin against her inner thigh was nice. Her hand slid over his abdomen and she could feel the texture of his scars under her fingertips.

"Morning," Tsukune said in a low voice that seemed to rumble in his chest.

Inari froze for an instant, coming wide awake. She realized that it wasn't a dream, and that Tsukune was awake beside her. She lifted her head and tried to look up at him.

"Good morning," She offered with a nervous smile.

"Did you sleep well?" Tsukune asked.

"If I say no, can I stay like this for a few more hours?" Inari asked hopefully.

"I don't think so," Tsukune replied with a smile.

Xx

Tsukune got out of bed first, to answer the call of nature. Inari watched him and saw that his robe had become undone in his sleep. Her own, a quick check informed her, was also pulled open, with the sash still tied around her waist. She finally abandoned the warmth of the bed to answer nature's call while Tsukune was out to collect their clean laundry.

Inari received a little bonus that morning after Tsukune came back. He laid out what he was going to wear for the trip home and packed up the rest of his things. After that he took a quick shower. Because Tsukune did not have a lot of modesty, and they were clearly off duty, Inari was given a chance to just admire him as he showered and dressed.

Tsukune explained that it would not be a good idea for him to return home to Moka, without washing up, after spending a night with Inari holding him. Inari had been aware of Tsukune's scent all morning, in the bedding and on herself. She realized that her own scent would have to be all over Tsukune as well. While she liked the idea of marking Tsukune as hers in some way, having his jealous vampire fiancee angry with her would not be a good thing.

Inari was still in a good mood when she returned to her small apartment later that morning. Tsukune had parted with her at the elevator with a small kiss and a hug before going up to his own apartment. Inari put up her things and started preparing something to eat with a smile on her face. Especially after the work they had done together, Inari felt that she was having one of the best mornings of her life.

XxxXxXxX

Moka was glad to have Tsukune home. He told her about the trip, and about the people they had been able to save. He talked about how he had been able to connect with the local spirits to gain their help. Moka listened as he shared details about searching though the nights.

Tsukune kissed her and thanked her for her support. He admitted that if he had never had the good fortune to meet her, and had gone through all the things he had since then, he would have never been able to help out the way he had. Because of her, he had the physical strength and endurance to save lives. Because of the life he had lived since meeting her, Tsukune had grown the confidence to become someone that could rescue others.

Moka disagreed with a lot of what Tsukune was giving her credit for. The day they had met, even after telling her he didn't want to be with her and that he was running away, Tsukune had shown he had what it takes to save others. He had put his life at risk to help her in spite of his own fears and limitation. She knew that it was his own heart that made him the success he was trying to give her credit for. Moka disagreed with Tsukune, but it was nice to hear him praise her so highly.

After an early lunch together, Moka and Tsukune had to turn their attentions to their separate responsibilities. Moka had studying to do. Tsukune needed to check his emails and messages to find out what he missed out on while he had been away. They parted company with a kiss before spending their afternoons with books and assignments.

XxxXxxxX

"Ruby..." Tsukune called out gently as he emerged from his den. He had mostly caught up on his assignments, and had even sent a message to Mizore to let her know that he was alive and well. Kurumu had been glad to get his call, and promised that she would find the time to see him soon. With his responsibilities under control at the moment, there was something personal he needed to take care of.

"Master?" Ruby appeared, still holding a shirt she had been embroidering.

"Ruby," Tsukune instructed. "I am ready for a bath, and I will want your company tonight."

"Yes, Master," Ruby said with a perfect curtsy, feeling herself smiling.

It turned out that what Tsukune wanted from her was not what she had expected. After a quick bath together, Tsukune sat down with her on the edge of the bed, and then he started to talk. He had not wanted Ruby's company for her body, but for her confidence.

It had taken Tsukune time to get used to his relationship with Ruby. It had taken more time to understand it. The truth was that Ruby, his servant, his slave, was the one he could most trust with all of his personal needs. Right then, what Tsukune needed was someone to talk with. Just as he had been there for Inari when she needed to let things out, Tsukune needed Ruby.

Tsukune did not go into details. He just talked about what he had seen, and smelled, and done, in general terms. He shared enough for Ruby to understand why he needed her company. Simply, with Ruby, Tsukune did not need to always be strong. Ruby was the one that he could trust to keep his secrets even from Moka and the others. And when he needed someone to hold his hand as he talked about his fears and emotional pains, he could trust Ruby to be there for him.

X 

Ruby had listened to Tsukune as he let out his fears and feelings. She held his hand and showed that she cared. Ruby felt bad for Tsukune, because of what he had to endure, because of how he had to make himself be strong and confident even when he was hurting inside. But as she cuddled close to him for the night, Ruby felt happy, because Tsukune had chosen her when he needed someone to talk to. He had chosen her to share his feelings, his heart with.


	256. Duty Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 256

The spring semester was going well for everybody. Kurumu's slow career advancement was keeping her work stable without too much conflict with her school. Moka's course load was heavy, but manageable. She was determined to achieve success. Tsukune and Inari were in the top ten in their classes. Everybody was working hard and doing well.

Tsukune had worked with Moka in some special, private lessons. He taught her how to use the special jump points with her car to navigate around Japan. Taking a normal vehicle through a jump took a lot of energy, end tended to leave Inner Moka tired enough to sleep all day after just a couple of jumps. It was something Moka intended to use only as needed. Kurumu tried to learn the same trick, but after only a single trip with her jeep, she had nearly fainted. After her one try she had spent the day feeling weak and nauseated, and swore she would never try it again.

Ruby found that she could use her magic to drive Tsukune's minivan through the jump points. Jumping required energy, and the practice of magic was about using and manipulating energy. She could not do it often, but Ruby could collect energy in a tool, like a crystal, and use it for jumping the minivan. She made it a point to keep a crystal charged at all times, just in case of an emergency.

x

Inari was probably the one most enjoying the spring semester. Tsukune had kept his word and taken her out on a date. It had only been two weeks after working search and rescue together when he asked her out. It had not been anything fancy, or even especially romantic. Their last lecture for the day had just finished and Inari was gathering her notes when Tsukune had extended the invitation. He simply leaned over to her with a smile and spoke up.

"Would you like to go get something to eat with me?" Tsukune had asked. "I've heard somebody mention a place near by we can try."

Inari had agreed quickly. She realized just as quickly that Tsukune was fulfilling his promise of a date in an almost sneaky way. If she had turned him down because it wasn't romantic enough he would be off the hook. At the same time, the date was not the kind that implied any serious emotional connection or intimate intent. He was playing things safe.

It turned out that the place Tsukune had heard mentioned was popular with their classmates. The restaurant was close enough to the campus to be convenient to the students. Pictures and memorabilia from countless police agencies decorated the walls. The owner of the restaurant was a retired police officer. He had visited the same establishment when he had been on the force, met the previous owner's daughter, and fallen in love with her. Between the history and the other details about the place, Police Science students from the university had made the restaurant their off-campus headquarters for meeting, studying, anguishing over grades and assignments, and celebrating good fortune.

Tsukune and Inari headed over to the restaurant together. They were just starting in on their ordered food when a trio of their classmates arrived. What had started out as a date for two turned into a larger social scene. While they did not end up sharing their table, Inari and Tsukune were not left alone. Classmates would call out as they arrived or departed. Some would come over to invite the couple to join another group.

x

That date had been the start of something. Tsukune, because of his assorted responsibilities and relationship, had always been a little distant from his university class mates. Inari was only a little closer to them herself. While the majority of the other students also had work and relationships away from campus, and understood that such things were more important than socializing, it still left Inari and Tsukune appearing stand-offish.

Things started to change a little after that first outing. Women that had been polite to Inari warmed up to her more. Men invited Tsukune to hang out more often. While the pair had been seen as a couple from the beginning, Inari was getting more support from the women she had first seen as potential rivals. By midterms, Tsukune and Inari were integrated with their classmates and were hanging out weekly to study and socialize.

In the beginning Tsukune had viewed attending university as just another responsibility he had to meet. He thought he had to get through university to further his career and to build for the future he wanted. Because it was just another responsibility, Tsukune had been narrowly focused on simply doing what was needed, wanting to avoid distractions.

Things started to change for Tsukune during the search and rescue deployment. Many in his classes were also active police officers. Others were planning to join the police after graduation. Some were going for corporate sector positions, in Japan or over seas. When they had been sent to help out with the disaster relief, jobs had been assigned to everybody that had gone. Tsukune and Inari, along with other active police officers, were assigned to the most risky task of search and rescue. The less well trained or less experienced students that had gone to help out were given jobs like helping to set up tents, and serving food. Between shifts of searching for survivors, Tsukune had seen his classmates supporting each other, talking in low voices while others slept, offering each other encouragement, and helping everybody to keep going.

Tsukune realized that he had been cutting himself off from his classmates. He had Inari with him in most of his classes, and that had been enough for him. Tsukune realized that he had not made any new friends, and that just wasn't how he wanted to live his life.

Inviting Inari out after classes one day had been about spending time with her as much as it had been about wanting to just open up a little. From there he had been able share time with his classmates and start learning about them. He was able to be friendly, but didn't have to get too close. Sharing of his personal life was safely kept to a minimum, and nobody seemed to mind.

Tsukune was gad that he had managed to open up. Making friends felt good, and it also meant that he had more people he could ask for help if he missed any classes. He admitted as much to Moka one evening as they relaxed together on her patio. The spring night was still a little too chilly for comfort, but they solved that problem by cuddling under a blanket together.

"I'm glad you can enjoy your classes," Moka said as she held him close. "But I forbid you to bring any women home with you."

"Have no fear," Tsukune chuckled. "Inari has made it her personal mission to make it clear that I am off limits."

"Good," Moka gave a nod. "Hmmm... Tsukune... Could you do me a favor?"

XxxxxX

Tsukune had a smile as he walked across the unfamiliar campus. Moka's favor turned out to be a picnic with her. Much to Ruby's irritation he made lunch for them himself. While it would not be as fancy as something Ruby could have put together, Tsukune felt confident that he had done a good job.

Moka's favor had two reasons behind it. First and foremost, she wanted to have a date with Tsukune like she had seen others do. Couples sitting together sharing lunch on lawns or benches around campus were a common sight with the spring weather. It seemed like a sweet thing to do, and Moka wanted to enjoy doing it with Tsukune. The other reason was to be seen being with Tsukune, in a romantic sense, to help make it clear to some of her classmates that her engagement ring was not just for show. For some reason there always seemed to be some guy that wanted to flirt with her.

Tsukune wasn't worried about Moka's reasons. She wanted to have a picnic lunch with him, and that was enough. In spite of jokes to the contrary, there was not an abundance of vampires studying to be attorneys, so Tsukune had no trouble finding Moka on her campus. He simply followed her directions until he was close enough to sense her presence.

They met outside the language arts department building and shared a quick hug and a kiss. Arm in arm they set out to find the place to have their lunch together. It was the kind of warm spring day that was perfect for enjoying the weather.

And then Tsukune's phone started to ring...

Tsukune endured Moka's scowl log enough to check his phone. With a dark sense of satisfaction he muted the ringer. He would check his voice mail later, but for once the world could suffer without him for a little while. He was off duty, and he was determined to enjoy at least a little of his life.

XxxxXxxxX

A week later, Tsukune was trying not to scowl. Beside him Inari was trying hard not to smile. The pair had been summoned to a meeting. It was a special meeting to arrange an escort for members of the imperial family that were going to be going on a trip over seas. It was a meeting about politics and security.

A princess of the imperial family, though not in the line of succession, was going to be getting married, and was going to travel over seas for her honeymoon. The trip was a political one, in that it showed that the princess, and by association the people of Japan, were willing to be a part of the larger world. It would show trust in the countries that she visited, and help support political friendships.

While not in line for the throne of Japan, the princess was still a member of the imperial family, and as such she was a person of national importance. The meeting had been called to arrange security for the newlywed couple for their trip. While some security would be obvious, not all measures taken were going to openly seen.

Tsukune wanted to scowl because he had been pulled into the whole affair in much the same way the Board Chairman had dropped thing on him in the past. He was going to be a part of the security arrangements, he had been told and not asked, and anything he had planned was going to have to be set aside.

Inari understood Tsukune's frustrations, but she couldn't help but feel happy about being sent on an assignment with him. The first part of the planning had been done before she and Tsukune had been summoned. Like most of the others in the room, they were there to receive assignments that had already been decided upon. One of the first things that had been told to them was that some members of the security detail would be working undercover.

The escorting personnel would be working in teams. A team of men and women would be a part of the visible security with the imperial couple at all times. Four sub-teams would work in rotation to provide the visible security presence. When names were called off to give assignments, Tsukune and Inari were put in with the group that would be working undercover.

A break was called in the meeting while everybody arranged themselves by assigned tasks. The bodyguard teams that would be working visibly came together and congratulated each other. The police officers assigned to undercover gathered and introduced themselves.

After a short break, the meeting resumed. The Imperial Guard could only have a token presence because the princess was not a part of the emperor's immediate family. It was explained that the bodyguards would travel openly with the imperial couple. They would be visible to the average person and the eyes and cameras of the press. The undercover personnel would be divided up according to their individual skills, after some crash training and evaluations.

Tsukune's attempts to avoid scowling were starting to fail. His personal life was going to be put on hold as new responsibilities were loaded onto his shoulders. When the meeting broke up for lunch, Tsukune, like many others, went to make a phone call. He had to let Moka and the others know he was going to be busy for a stretch. One of the things that irritated him the most was that he was forbidden from sharing things like how long he was going to be busy. All he was allowed to say was that he was going to be working, and that he would be free to talk when it was over.

XxxxX

Tsukune tried to keep an open mind about things. After the initial shake-up, he accepted what he could not change and tried to make the best out of it. He was unhappy about having his freedom restricted, naturally, but there was some good in the situation. Being selected for special assignments was good for his career. Any special training was also a good thing. Living in a cheep hotel paid for by government voucher wasn't bad. Tsukune, once he put his mind to it, even found some good in sharing the hotel baths with other men.

Tsukune was used to the strange decoration in his chest. The imbedded jade and surrounding black scars were things he had accepted and didn't even think much about most of the time. Like all the scars on his body, it was just another mark left on him by the events of his life. Having to share the hotel bath, Tsukune was forced to find a way to explain his strange decoration. He was given a chance to practice the use of a g_lamore_.

From what he had read and been told, a _glamore_ was most effective if people wanted to believe it. Tsukune realized he needed to use an explanation that would make sense to the people he was going to be bathing with. Fortunately Japan was well known for the art of tattoos. Once he had that for an explanation of what was on his chest, explaining why was much easier. He simply smiled and said that he once met a very special girl. Everybody knew that when a girl was involved, guys were capable of making very irrational choices.

Tsukune learned that keeping up a single _glamore_ was not hard at all, once he had it built. It was all about wrapping the idea, in this case the idea that he had a tattoo on his chest, into a small bubble around what he wanted to hide. He had to concentrate on the _glamore_ a little ever so often to keep it in place, but that was mostly to just keep the idea alive in the back of his mind.

The rest of Tsukune's scars did not need a _glamore_ to help explain them. While he did have the most impressive collection, he was not the only police man with marks on his body. He had started to explain them with the simple mention of fighting gang members. Several of the other men had gotten into a conversation with Tsukune about scars then, theirs and his, and the stories behind them.

X

While Tsukune was making friends and sharing stories with the other men, Inari was getting to know the other women that were part of the security mission. Four of them, all close to middle age with years and years of service, were a part of the visible bodyguard teams. They would be going with the princess into restrooms and dressing rooms, and other places where men would be frowned upon. The other women in the detail were left to wonder what kind of undercover work they would be doing.

Much like the men, there were only so many roles that could be filled around the imperial couple. A personal secretary for example could follow the couple closely. A personal maid could always be on duty in the house or hotel the couple stayed at, to make sure nobody set any traps or spying devices while the couple was out. The women wondered what undercover roles were going to be available, and who would be chosen for them.

Of course speculation also included what roles the men would have. Not only did the women wonder what undercover positions were going to exist for the men, but who might be chosen for them. There was also the speculation of who was going to be partnered with who. For example, the princess' personal secretary was going to be working with her husband's personal aid. It was only natural for the women to wonder about assignments, and the opportunities for a little romance.


	257. Tour on Duty

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 257

Training started early each morning. Tsukune and Inari both had an easy time with the morning run and other exercises. Other physical training included ways to move in teams to protect someone. Such things as the spartan circle, or the bounding over-watch. They were given a crash course on clearing rooms, as well as how to check doors, windows, and locks for signs of tampering.

The training also included classroom sessions. Refresher courses in emergency first-aid were the simplest. Everybody was given walkmans with language tapes, and were being taught very focused classes in English. Other languages were also being reviewed. Some were learning Spanish, while other were studying french. Tsukune was discovering the strain on the throat that came from learning German. There were only a few key things that everybody had to learn in which ever language they were studying; Police, gun, bomb, help, etc. Also there were a few common phrases for the sake of being polite. How much of it was going to be needed there was no way of knowing, but Tsukune agreed that it was better to be over prepared than unprepared.

After ten days of crash training, everybody received their final assignments. The body guards were changed up a little and teams were formally arranged. Two women were assigned to act as personal aids to the princess. A third woman was chosen to be undercover as a personal maid. Two men were assigned to play secretary and aid to the princess' husband. He also had an undercover guard as his valet. The maid and valet would be responsible for keeping room and belongings safe while the rest of the party was out. The personal aids would be unarmed, and dressed more casually than the visible security detail members.

Tsukune and Inari were summoned to an office to receive their mission assignments. Waiting for them were three men from the Imperial Guard. One of them was Tanaka Ito. They were seated behind a long table that was holding large envelopes, folders, and lists of names and places. The three men welcomed Tsukune and Inari and invited them to sit opposite of them.

"Let me start by saying that you are here because you both come highly recommended," The man in the middle of the trio said.

"Thank you," Tsukune and Inari said together.

"You are both young," The man went on. "And your records show that you did most of your initial training on the job. On the other hand, your records also show that you have a history of dealing with difficult situations." He paused to look down at one of the lists on the table.

Tanaka passed the other man another paper. The speaker took it and looked it over. With a small grunt he set it down and returned his attention to the pair sitting across from him.

"After considering all the information," The man said. "Including your recent training scores, we have chosen you to be a part of the security detail. The two of you will be working under cover together until the princess is safely back home."

The third man picked up a pair of folders. After a quick check to make sure he had them right, he handed them out. One to Tsukune and the other to Inari.

"You will be traveling along with the princess," The speaker continued. "But not as a part of the official group. She and her husband will be traveling under special arrangements with the official security team and body guards. You two will be in casual clothes, unarmed, and equipped with special cell radios. Your cover is that you are a couple on a trip. Your job is to be alert for any trouble, but you will only make contact with the rest of the team when called, or if you think there is a real danger present."

"If all goes well," The man said. "Then you should be the next closest thing to invisible. If something looks out of place, see if you can find a way to deal with it becomes a real situation. Call the local police. If you are at a hotel or restaurant, tell the manager. If you can't solve the problem, then you get on the radio and let the rest of the team know about it."

"You are to be an extra level of safety for everybody," Lieutenant Tanaka spoke up. "Only the other members of the security detail are going to know who you are."

"A lot of faith is being placed in you two. Good luck," The speaker dismissed them.

XxxXxxX

"...And that is why I won't be back for a while," Tsukune finished explaining things to Moka.

"Is it alright for you to be telling me this?" Moka asked.

"I am not telling you anything specific," Tsukune said. He and Moka were cuddled in her living room. "Just that I am going on a business trip." He gave her a wide smile. "And that I am going to be missing you every day and night that I am gone."

"I know you will," Moka said. She leaned in and kissed the side of his neck. "But if I am going to be without you for so long, you need to take care of me first." She kissed his neck again.

"That sounds reasonable," Tsukune said, sliding a hand along the curves of her body.

"And after that..." Moka purred.

XxxxxXxxxxX

Inari could not stop smiling. It was the first day of her mission with Tsukune and Inari could not be happier. It had started off with a meeting where everybody was presented with the official schedule for the trip and any additional information that was needed to bring everybody up to date. Mission equipment was issued out. Then it was time to go.

Tsukune and Inari went to the airport by taxi. It was just them and their bags. They were supposed to keep their distance from the rest of the team for the duration of the mission. From the moment Inari sat beside Tsukune in the taxi she could not help but lean into him. At the airport, Inari did her best to hold on to Tsukune. She held his arm or hand whenever she could.

"You are enjoying this a little too much," Tsukune accused her in a low voice as they stood in line to check-in at the terminal gate.

"Why shouldn't I enjoy it?" Inari challenged him.

"Thank you for flying with us," The attendant at the gate said as the people ahead of Tsukune and Inari started down the boarding ramp. "Next in line please."

"Good morning," Tsukune said as he stepped up to the attendant. He handed the boarding passes to her.

"Thank you," The attendant accepted the passes and double checked them. She handed them back with a smile. "Mr. and Mrs. Anono..."

Inari couldn't help but giggle. Tsukune tried not to groan.

"... Thank you for flying with us," The attendant finished.

Tsukune was not satisfied with the identities he and Inari were traveling under. Pretending to be a married couple made sense, and he knew that was one of the reasons Inari was so happy with the mission, but that was not what was bothering him. What Tsukune found so frustrating was the lack of imagination that was in evidence with their cover identities. The passports they had been issued named them Anono Tsukune and Anono Inari. Why, Tsukune wondered, if they were going to be using something so close to his real name, were they bothering to change it at all?

Tsukune and Inari were on a flight separate from the rest of the princess' party. They were not even using the same airline company. The different flight would put Tsukune and Inari on the ground at the first stop of the tour hours ahead of the princess, giving the pair a chance to get a feel for the area, and possibly spot any problems that would need to be taken care of.

"You know, Tsukune..." Inari said in a low voice as she leaned into him as he took his seat next to her in the plane. "You should try to appear more relaxed happy."

"It is perfectly reasonable for me to be a little stressed right now," Tsukune answered back in his normal voice. "This is serious business

"It is supposed to be our honeymoon," Inari whispered in a near growl. "Just like any other couple of newlyweds." Not only was his seriousness threatening to spoil her mood, she was worried his stiffness would make them stand out, which would negate the idea of being under cover. She was wearing an ivory dress with an assortment of bangle bracelets and had a hat tucked with her purse under her seat. Tsukune was in a short sleeved shirt and blue jeans, but he was still looking serious.

"I have every reason to be serious about this," Tsukune said without lowering his voice at all. "A honeymoon is usually a once in a lifetime thing. I need to make sure it all goes well, and that you are happy."

Inari suddenly found herself filled with two strong and conflicting desires. Her entire body trembled as Tsukune gave her a crooked smile. Her heart pounded in her chest. At that moment Inari did not know which she wanted more; to kiss Tsukune or to punch him.

XxxxX

By the end of the first day of her mission with Tsukune, Inari was having a hard time smiling. The flight had been long and trying. Tsukune had spent the flight ether reading or sleeping. At least when he was sleeping Inari could hold his hand.

Once the plane landed, everything seemed to happen at a rush. Collecting their bags, getting though customs, and getting a rental car all happened in a crowd of noisy people. Inari felt on the edge of panic through it all. She was surrounded by people that came in every shape and color, and odor. It was noisy and confusing, and everything felt strange.

The trip from the airport to the hotel had been a test of Inari's nerves. First she had to wait while Tsukune studied the map, using a translator book to help him with some of it while he took notes. Then Inari was trapped being the passenger as they drove through traffic, and everything was on the wrong side of the road.

Tsukune tried his best to stay calm and relaxed, but knew he had to keep his mind on the mission. Everything he did had to follow the schedule of the official visit by the Imperial Princess. They were staying at the same hotel as the official group. Once he and Inari checked in to their reserved room, it was time to act like tourists. Holding hands they took a walk around the hotel, taking random pictures and looking at everything. Back at the hotel they 'got lost' and wondered through the place that was reserved for the princess and her party, until hotel security showed them the way back to their room. They managed a quick wash and a change of clothes before heading down to the lobby, where they were just two more people in the crowed watching the arrival of the princess and her husband.

With the princess and her bodyguards safely arrived in the hotel, Tsukune and Inari were free to wait in the background. Inari, who had kept up with everything as best as she could, was ready to relax a little. She and Tsukune had a nice dinner in the hotel restaurant, almost like a date. As the day finally reached its end, Inari realized how hard the mission was going to be. She and Tsukune were not going to have anybody relieving them. They were not going to be free to completely relax at any point. As she got ready for bed, Inari was starting to feel a growing sense of frustration.

The room she was sharing was a perfect place for a couple to spend the night together, and the man she wanted to share just such a place with was going to be with her. As exciting as the idea was, there was a flaw that could not be overlooked. She and Tsukune were on duty, and that meant nothing would happen between them.

XxxxxX

Two days later Inari was still feeling the pressure of their mission. She and Tsukune had been running around, playing tourists, somewhere near to where the princess was at all times. They went to museums and nice restaurants holding hands and watching from trouble. Local youkai eyed them, but none of them made any attempts to cause trouble.

Even though nothing was going to happen between her and Tsukune during the mission, Inari was glad to be with him. His presence gave her a sense of comfort even though she was so far from home. Also, even though they were working, she was getting to share time with him.

Five days into the mission found Inari and Tsukune in their third hotel. The weather was hot and dry. Inari lamented that she wished that they could go for a swim. Tsukune surprised her by suggesting that they should.

"We have three hours until we need to go anywhere," Tsukune said. "So we should take a little time to check out the pool."

"Really?" Inari perked up.

"Why not?" Tsukune smiled. "Besides, it is still a part of the hotel, so we should check it out anyway."

The visit pool turned the day into one of the highlights of the mission for Inari. She had packed a swim suit, just in case, and was glad to have an opportunity wear it in front of Tsukune. Tsukune dressed down to shorts and a tee shirt and sat at the poolside to keep Inari company. He didn't want to go without his shirt in public, because his scars would likely stand out too much. Inari accepted his reasoning, but that didn't keep her from hanging on his arm to and from the pool.

XxxX

Inari was glad for the chance to refresh herself in the pool. She and Tsukune had then spent the rest of the afternoon driving and walking all around. They played tourists while staying within a kilometer of the princess as she and her husband went shopping and then had dinner with celebrities. Even when night fell, the air was hot and dry, and what wind there was did not bring any relief.

When the princess returned to the hotel, Inari was glad to get back to her and Tsukune's room as well. The air conditioning made a world of difference. Inari pealed off the clothes that had become damp with sweat and accepted the glass of ice water that Tsukune offered her.

"It feels good to cool off," Tsukune said as he pulled off his shirt. He didn't have much modesty when he was with her.

"Yes it does," Inari agreed as she watched him. She was still nervous about undressing in front of him, but had no problem enjoying the show when he took of his clothes.

"And now that it dark out," Tsukune continued as he started to unbuckle his pants. "I think I will go for a swim."

"Wait for me," Inari said, hurrying to get her swimsuit.

Xx

Tsukune did not just dive into the pool. He had taken the time during the previous visit to the pool area to observe how everything was set up. For the night time visit, Tsukune started by turning off the lights in and around the pool. He explained to Inari that it would discourage some people because they would think the pool was closed it it was all dark. It would also hide them better if anybody did come around.

Inari relaxed in the pool, just letting her body float in the warm water. Tsukune quietly swam about, stretching out his limbs and easing away the tension. After some laps, he made his way over to Inari. With a gesture of his head he invited her over to the shallow end of the pool, and together they just reclined on the pool steps.

The pool at night, without glaring lights, was a nice way to relax. It was even kind of romantic, Inari felt. She was next to Tsukune, and could feel his calming presence. She turned her head to look at him, and was even thinking of trying to kiss him. But then they heard somebody else approaching.

Inari peeked over the lip of the pool and discovered a group of people coming her way. Her eyes went wide when she realized what was going on. The Princess and her husband were wearing robes and headed to the pool. Their body guards were walking with them, watching for any signs of trouble.

"Tsukune..." Inari hissed. She turned to him and saw that he had taken notice of what was happening as well. "What do we do?"

"Nothing," Tsukune said. "We are just another couple taking a swim."

"But..." Inari started to argue. They were not supposed to have contact with the rest of the party unless it was an emergency. She was cut off by the surprise of Tsukune putting an arm around her and pulling her close.

"The lights are off," Tsukune reminded her in a whisper. "We are just a couple enjoying a romantic little time in the pool." He was close enough for Inari to see his smile in the darkness. "Just ignore them."

"But..." Inari tried to argue once more.

Tsukune cut her off with a kiss. Inari was surprised by the kiss, and resisted for an instant, but then melted into it. She embraced Tsukune and kissed him back. She was aware of his body next to hers in the water. By the time she was aware of anything more than him and herself, the body guards were all spread out away from the pool, and the princess and her husband were cuddling together in the water five meters away.

Inari gave the other couple a quick look before turning her attention back to Tsukune. She kissed him again, and was thrilled that he kissed her back. She surrendered to the moment and went with her feelings. Soon she was sitting astride Tsukune's lap, holding on to him, gasping for breath between kisses.

"Let's go back to the room," Tsukune whispered.

Inari remembered where they were then. She looked about and saw that nobody was watching them, but she had no doubt that the security detail was aware of what was going on. She gave Tsukune a silent nod and they climbed out of the pool together. With only a pause to collect their belongings, they hurried back to the room.

Inari wished that reality had not been hanging over them that night. Back at the room, She and Tsukune shared a shower to wash off the chlorinated pool water and rinse out their swimsuits. After that it was time to retire for the night. Like the other hotels on the trip, since they were posing as a married couple, there was only one bed. Inari cuddled up to Tsukune under the sheets, but except for a goodnight kiss, she only got to enjoy sleeping in his arms.

XxxxX

Inari learned something from that incident in the pool. She realized that, as much as she liked holding Tsukune's hand, there was more she could do with him while they worked under cover. Starting the next day she was more assertive in her feelings for him, knowing that he was practically under orders to accept her attentions.

The work continued, and while it was trying at times, it was not too hard. Everywhere the Princess went, there was some reason for there to be tourists in the area. Tsukune lamented to Inari that if he was ever free to take a trip, he would want more time to enjoy himself than just hopping about like an official trip. Inari agreed that she would much prefer going to bed early and getting up late, while all through their trip so far they had been doing it the other way around.

Tsukune was looking forward to the end of the mission and returning home. Inari didn't want to give up her time with Tsukune, but she was looking forward to not living out of a suitcase. As such things do, the trip did finally come to an end. It took another five cities, and another five hotels, but it was finally time to return to Japan.

The only real hitch in the whole mission came up at the airport. It was nothing serious in hind sight, but at the time it had been the cause of a lot of concern. An absentminded businessman had set down a briefcase so he would have both hands free to work his cell phone. It was just a careless moment. Then he went to use the toilet and wash his hands. While his briefcase was left unattended it was noticed by someone with good intentions, but a little too excitable. Their attempt to report the lonely briefcase to airport police came out as a bomb threat.

The princess and her group were already in the airport when the alarms went off. The princess and her bodyguards were hurried to their plane, which immediately taxied away from the terminal. Tsukune and Inari were among the crowds that were evacuated from the building.

It took three hours to get the terminal declared safe. It took hours more for the mess to be cleared up. Tsukune and Inari had a hard time getting through the terminal. They had already made it all the way to the boarding gate before everything had happened. So had a lot of other people. Getting everybody back through the security check points took a lot of time. So much time that Tsukune and Inari missed their flight.

It was the kind of dumb luck that upset just about everybody. The counts were all off and miss-communications kept the rechecking of numbers from coming out right. Tsukune and Inari finally reached the gate in time to see their flight taxing to the runway. By the time their story and tickets could be confirmed it was too late.

"I should be able to find you seats on a flight by tomorrow," The airline representative said. "At no charge of course. Just listen for us to page you to the counter when we have everything arranged."

"No," Tsukune said. "I understand that this was an accident, but you can do better than just leaving us waiting."

"Sir," The representative said with a plastic smile. "We will do what we can, but you are not the only person inconvenienced by today's excitement. You will just have to wait..."

"I don't think you understood me," Tsukune's voice dropped lower as he turned on the intimidation. "My wife and I had been traveling on important business. Our luggage is now on its way to Japan. We have no wish to wait around the airport for you to do your job."

"Sir..." The representative started.

"Yes..." Tsukune gave he man a look he had learned to use when asserting his authority over youkai.

"Perhaps..." The representative swallowed hard.

"Perhaps you will call your supervisor," Tsukune advised.

The supervisor was much more attentive to the atmosphere around Tsukune. He arranged for a hotel and transportation for the very intimidating man and his wife. He also made arrangements for a flight the next morning and printed out the new tickets. When Tsukune accepted the tickets and thanked the supervisor, it had been with a smile that was so calm soothing that the man almost fainted.

Xxx

Inari was impressed with Tsukune's handling of the situation. She had almost missed the tiny thread of energy he had used. That note in his voice that got to her had been so clear, even if it had been only a shadow of a whisper at that moment. She admired the way Tsukune was able to use his abilities so smoothly.

Once they reached the hotel room that the airline was putting them up in for the night, Tsukune kicked off his shoes with a sigh. It was a modest room with a single bed. It was the smallest place they had stayed at during the entire trip.

"Tsukune," Inari spoke up once the door was firmly closed, with the "Do Not Disturb" sign hanging on the outside. "Why are were staying here?"

"Because the airline is paying for it," Tsukune said. He sat down on the bed and reached for the phone.

"But couldn't you and I get home another way?" Inari asked. "Furyu and Hiru could..."

"It's not that easy," Tsukune shook his head. "It would take a lot of energy for them to come here. Then it would take even more, from them and us, to go home. Also, you and I are on record as being here, even if we are under cover. If we get home the other way, then the records would show that we never flew home. The identities would look like they were still here, and they could not be used again without causing problems. Also, how would we explain how we got home? We would still need to go and get our bags at the airport and clear customs. If we don't fly home normally, we will just be making problems for ourselves."

"I see," Inari nodded. "I guess I had not thought it through."

"Besides," Tsukune gave her a smile. "Are you really in a hurry to get home?"

Inari had to take a moment to think about that. Tsukune started dialing a number as Inari considered the question. She really did not have any reason to hurry home. The only person she really wanted to see was already right there with her.

Inari listened as Tsukune called in a report to their superiors. He was letting them know that they were delayed, and what their new flight schedule was. The truth of the situation sank in and Inari started to smile.

She and Tsukune were alone in a hotel room. They were off duty. The other people in their group were all flying home. To the world around them they were just a normal couple... A normal married couple. She started to undress as Tsukune finished his phone call.

"Tsu~ku~nee..." Inari called his name with a gleam in her eyes. "It's been a long day. Why don't you and I take a bath."

Tsukune could read Inari's thought clearly as she smiled at him and undid the buttons of her dress. He replaced the phone on the nightstand and gave her a smile of his own. He knew she was going to make sure they had an interesting night.


	258. Return and Review

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 258

Tsukune and Inari were called in for a meeting after they returned to Japan. Nether of them were surprised, because they still had to turn their false passports and other things issued for the mission. In fact, the first part of the meeting went exactly as expected. Then, as they were being debriefed, the encounter in the pool was mentioned.

Tsukune explained to Inari later that what he reported was mostly something he thought up during the long flight home. He reported that he and Inari had both thought about enjoying the pool, and then realized that if they had such an interest, then there was a chance that the princess and her husband would as well. They had gone out to the pool during the day to examine the area, and then gone out later to turn out the lights and make sure the area was safe. By acting the part of newlyweds themselves, not only did Tsukune and Inari appear unsuspicious, they created a setup that the princess and her husband could make use of without standing out much. Tsukune gave most of the credit for the plan to Inari, who was too surprised to do anything but modestly accept his praise.

A second, smaller meeting took place after the first. Inari and Tsukune sat down with Lieutenant Tanaka in a Imperial Guard headquarters break room. People were visiting to get cups of coffee or tea, but nobody lingered enough to intrude on the trio's private conversation.

"I am glad the mission was a success," Tanaka said after a sip of his coffee. "You both did well, and the people in charge are aware of it."

"Thank you," Tsukune said with a small nod.

"Glad we could be part of it," Inari added.

"I am sure you know why you were included in the mission," Tanaka went on.

"Yes," Tsukune replied.

"So were there any...?" Tanaka asked.

"Quite a few," Tsukune said. "But none of them tried anything."

"That is a relief," Ito gave a small sigh.

"We keep telling you," Inari said, "That youkai want a normal life just as much as anybody else."

"I understand that," Ito replied with a small frown. "But I also know that there are a few out there that don't, and some of them can do a lot of damage if we are not prepared for it."

"Better to be over prepared than to be caught off guard," Tsukune nodded.

"I am glad you understand," Tanaka said with a nod.

"Well you know us," Inari said with a smile. "We'll do what we can to keep everybody as safe as possible. After all, we all want to protect Japan, because it is our home."

"And speaking of home," Ito said with a small smile. "I am sure you are ready to see you own. Again, thank you for your hard work. Dismissed."

XxxxX

"You know you're being cruel to her don't you?" Moka asked as she cuddled up beside Tsukune in her bed.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

He had, among other things, just finished telling Moka about his trip. When they had not been distracting each other, he had told her about his assignment. Moka kept asking him questions, drawing out more details. He had not tried to keep anything a secret, but some of the things he had thought of as unimportant seemed to be what Moka wanted to know the most about. It was after hearing how he had been so physically close to Inari, without giving in to the other woman's desires, that Moka had finally spoken up.

"Inari is your sworn follower," Moka reminded Tsukune. "But she also loves you in her own way. Being so close to her while keeping yourself so out of reach must be tormenting."

"I understand what you are saying," Tsukune said, snuggling with the beautiful woman beside him. "But..." He shrugged. "We work together."

"I know," Moka said in a soft voice as she drifted towards contented sleep. "It just seems cold..." a yawn escaped her. "... 'specially after what she's lost..."

"Huh?" Tsukune blinked. That last part didn't make sense to him at all. He looked at Moka for an answer, but saw that she was already asleep with a small smile on her lips. He watched, feeling a sense of happiness from being beside her as sleep crept up on him. He tried to file the comment away for the morning, but it was misplaced as he slipped into the world of dreams.

XxxxxX

Tsukune and Inari returned to school in time to prepare for finals. They had to ask classmates and teachers for information covered while they had been away. The teachers gave short answers, understanding that the students were also working professionals that had only missed classes because of orders from above. The classmates were happy to help out, especially the ones that wanted to hear all about the mission to protect the princess.

For obvious reasons there were things that Tsukune and Inari were not willing to talk about. While some secrecy was required, it wasn't a problem. Their classmates were more interested in the things they could talk freely about. They asked about the places that they had visited, the sights and sites. Tsukune was asked about how it felt to travel under cover, and about challenges to keeping his cover while doing his job. Inari was asked about the sights and sites as well. While she had not been free to do any shopping for souvenirs she had filled her cellphone with pictures, which she shared freely.

Of course Inari was questioned by several female classmates about her experiences undercover as well. Specifically, they asked about her time working close undercover with Tsukune, whom they all saw as her boyfriend. The story of the night in the pool was a big hit among them.

Tsukune and Inari traded stories for class notes. They spent time with their classmates studying for finals. While he was with Inari, Tsukune was able to relax and enjoy her company. With their classmates around, he and Inari were two normal people among their peers, and that was something that a part of Tsukune still craved.

Later, after the studying was done for the night, they returned home together. Before parting ways for the night, Inari embraced Tsukune tightly, wanting to keep him to herself a moment longer. Tsukune accepted her attention and hugged her back. At her door, he gave her a gentle good-night kiss.

"Inari," Tsukune spoke in a low voice. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything, Tsukune," Inari said with a small smile and a light blush coloring her cheeks.

"I know it cannot be easy for you to always be so close to me," Tsukune began.

"I don't mind it," Inari pulled one of her arms from around him and reached up to touch his face.

"But I don't want to take advantage of you," Tsukune continued. "I want what we have to be fair to you."

"Tsukune..." Inari felt her heart flutter.

"Inari," Tsukune asked in a gentle voice. "What have you lost by being close to me?"

Inari froze. Her entire body went stiff and her breath caught in her through. Her heart clenched and her insides felt cold fear stab through her. It was only for an instant, but she knew instantly that the damage had been done. She felt Tsukune tense up and knew that he had noticed her reaction. She could not deny that she had lost something, but she didn't know if she had the courage to answer his question.

It all came back to her. For more than a year she had been keeping a secret from the man she loved; from the man she had sworn to follow. All of her reasoning flashed through her mind. Her fears were brought up in her mind where she couldn't ignore them.

"I think you should come inside," Inari said. "This might take some time."

"Alright," Tsukune agreed.

Tsukune followed Inari into her apartment. She realized that she should be happy about that, but she wasn't. Running on automatic, she offered him a place to sit at her table and started to prepare tea. Tsukune waited patiently as she stalled for the time she needed to get her thoughts in order. Finally she just couldn't take the silence any more.

"I can never have children," Inari blurted out as she stood over the kettle waiting for the water to boil.

"What?" Tsukune questioned.

"You asked me what I had lost," Inari said. "I can never be a mother. I can never give you children. I can never... Never..." Inari struggled to at least appear calm as her body started to tremble.

"How..." Tsukune started to ask.

"At our prom," Inari answered. "When we were attacked. When we were both stabbed." she felt the tears starting to roll down her face.

"I... I knew that you had been hurt, but I hadn't known..." Tsukune tried to find the right thing to say as he got to his feet.

"I didn't want you to know," Inari said. "When we found out... When the doctor told me what happened, I asked everybody to keep it a secret."

"Why?" Tsukune asked. "No. I'm sorry. It is none of my business..."

"No," Inari cut him off. "Now that it's come out I want to tell you." She turned off the stove and turned away from the steaming kettle. Facing Tsukune she continued. "When it first happened... When I first knew what had happened, I didn't want you to know, because I didn't want you to feel bad about it. Later, I was embarrassed about it. I was finally getting close to you, as more than just someone you worked with, but there was a piece of my body missing. Tsukune, I was afraid that if you knew... If you knew that I was no longer whole, as a woman, that you would never see me as a woman. I wanted, I still want you to love me. I want you to see me as a woman and desire me, but if I can never have children, I was afraid you would never accept me in the way I want."

"Inari..." Tsukune spoke her name as he moved towards her.

Hearing him say her name in such a caring way thrilled her, but it also sent a spike of cold through her. She found herself stepping into his embrace without thinking. Inari clutched at Tsukune and held him close.

"I'm sorry," Inari whimpered. "I'm so sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for," Tsukune said. He held her close and spoke in a gentle voice. "I should be the one apologizing to you. If I had not..."

"No," Inari cut him of in a voice on the edge of panic. "Please, Tsukune, don't blame yourself. Don't even try to take even a single piece of the blame for what happened."

"But..." Tsukune tried to argue.

"No buts," Inari said with determination. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. You had no way of knowing your... You had no way to know someone was going to attack you, or what kind of attack it was going to be."

"I am still unhappy that you got hurt," Tsukune said. "And I am sorry that... That there wasn't more that could be done."

"Thank you," Inari said.

"If there is something..." Tsukune began, hoping to comfort her.

"You better not finish that," Inari cut him off.

"Why is that?" Tsukune asked.

"Because of what might happen if you do," Inari answered. "One of the reasons I never told you before was because I was afraid of what would happen... I was afraid that if you felt bad, if you felt guilty, that I might use what happened to take advantage of you."

"Oh," Tsukune realized that she had put a lot of thought into it all.

"Tsukune," Inari explained. "I love you, and I want you to love me too. As much as I want to be your lover, I want you to chose to be with me because it would make us both happy, and not because you felt bad about something you had no control over. I don't want to do anything to make you love me if it can turn into something you may regret or resent me for later."

"I understand," Tsukune said, because he did. There had been times three years ago when he had though about giving in to Mizore or Kurumu just to know what it would be like, but he had held off because he didn't want to do something like that without having real feelings to support it.

Tsukune held Inari for a while, letting her cry against his chest. She needed his understanding and support, and it cost him nothing to give it. Helping and supporting each other was what people who care about each other did after all.

"Tsukune..." Inari spoke up after a while. "Does... Do.. Does this change anything? Does it change the way you see me..."

"No," Tsukune cut her of with a light kiss. "You are still you, Inari. You are still the same person I care about. Nothing has changed."

"Thank you," Inari sniffed.

XxXxX

After holding each other for a little longer, Tsukune and Inari shared one last kiss for the night. Seeing that she was going to be alright, he left her and headed for his own apartment. He had gained an insight that he wanted to think about.

Because of the delay at Inari's apartment, in addition to the study group with his classmates, Tsukune got home late that evening. Because he had a lot to think about, he only shared a little small talk with Ruby as she served him supper. He had not been completely honest with Inari, because what she had told him had changed things. Tsukune just wanted to take the time to consider how much difference those changes meant.

Because of the differences in their schedules, and the impending finals, it was two days later when Tsukune had the opportunity to talk with Moka. He knew he could have spoken to her sooner by simply knocking on her door at any time, but he wanted to respect her space and allow her the time for her own needs. Wanting to talk with Moka was not an emergency, and having the extra time to think helped him to be calm and clear headed.

When the time came, he and Moka sat down to supper together in her apartment. Outer Moka still enjoyed cooking for Tsukune, and Inner Moka was getting much better at cooking, even if she occasionally grumbled about how it was unnecessary for her to bother with it. After eating together and catching up on the casual details of their lives, Tsukune cleaned up while Moka watched him with a smile. Finally he dried off the last dish and put it away. Wiping off his hands he turned to Moka, ready to take charge of the moment.

"Moka, there is something I would like to talk to you about," Tsukune said in a firm voice.

"What is it Tsukune?" Moka replied, hoping her concern didn't show. Whenever Tsukune turned serious without warning a small fear within her heart jumped up. She was always worried that some small part of him still resented what had happened because of her and that some day she would lose him because of it.

Tsukune hung up the dish towel and moved over to Moka. He took her hand and kissed it gently. Tsukune had seen the ripple of pink and silver in her hair and the way her eyes had changed color, and knew that she was worried, so he wanted to sooth her a little before sharing his thoughts.

"I love you Moka," Tsukune said. "Never doubt that for a moment."

"I know you do," Moka said with a small smile, even though she still felt tense. "And I love you too, Tsukune."

"What I want to talk about with you," Tsukune explained. "Is that Inari finally told me what happened to her."

"Oh.." Moka felt a moment of relief, followed by uncertainty. She did not know where Tsukune was going with the conversation. "Maybe we could sit down..." Moka suggested.

It was a easy way to stall the conversation for a shot moment so she could gather her thoughts. When Tsukune sat down with her, still holding her hand, Moka felt a little better. Whatever was going through his mind, it was clear that he still cared about her, and wanted to be with her.

"You said she told you what happened," Moka resumed the conversation once they were seated together.

"Yes," Tsukune gave her a nod. "And I want to thank you for supporting her."

"Tsukune..." Moka blinked.

"She told me that she was worried about what I would think of her once I found out that she could not have children," Tsukune continued. "And let it slip that you and the others knew what had happened. I remember after finding out that Mizore was pregnant the first time, that you said you couldn't tell me why you had given her permission. You were protecting Inari's secret. You were being a good friend to her, and I am glad. Thank you for that, Moka."

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you everything," Moka said. "But it was her secret to tell."

"I understand," Tsukune nodded. "And with what Inari told me, and what you said before, even what Mizore and Kurumu were willing to tell me, it makes more sense now."

"It does?" Moka asked.

"Yes," Tsukune nodded. "I still wish you and Mizore had talked with me before making a decision that effected me, but I understand a little of what you must have been feeling. I remember all the times I was afraid I was going to lose you; that I was going to lose any of you. I am glad that you love me enough that you wanted... I am glad that you love me."

"I'm glad you understand," Moka said. "I did not like keeping such a secret from you."

"It's alright," Tsukune smiled. He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

Moka kissed him back. With a possible problem in their relationship worked out, she wanted the physical closeness that showed that he wanted to be with her. She didn't say it often, or even like to think of it to herself, but Moka was happy that Tsukune was not afraid of her vampire nature and was willing to share himself with her.

It didn't take long for her apprehensions from the beginning of the conversation to be pushed from her mind. The whole conversation was crowded out of her thoughts soon after that. By the time Moka had Tsukune out of his shirt, she was not thinking of anything but the moment that they were sharing together.


	259. Trails and Trials

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter259

Summer time arrived just in time. Kurumu was ready for a break from school. She had a busy work schedule for the season ahead of her, but she was determined to find time to spend with Tsukune in spite of it. She was going to be doing live events at popular summer destinations while cooking up popular summer dishes.

The producers and sponsors were eager to have Kurumu appearing in swimsuits to help boost their summer ratings. She had no problem telling them it was _**not**_ going to happen. She didn't even have to argue that her image as the sweetheart chef would suffer if she tried to use too much sex appeal.

"I am going to be cooking!" Kurumu had argued. "Hot oil. Open grills. Boiling water. If you think I am going to wear a swimsuit next to a fire while cooking you can forget it. Do you know how many people get burned every year doing stuff like that? I want people to be able to watch me and learn how to cook, not how to get themselves cooked."

"You can wear an apron..." One of the producers had tried to argue.

"An apron?" Kurumu shot him a glare. "And what about my arms and legs? Oh no. The naked apron is something you do for fun, after the fires are turned off. If you want that kind of fan service you can find yourself somebody that does not want a long career, because all it takes is one slip-up for things to go horribly wrong. And a cook with burn scars on her face is not going to sell anything."

Kurumu had made her point. While she would be dressed for cuteness, she would also be dressed for cooking safely. It was decided that the idea of safety was something that would be worked into some of her live events. The producers started looking for a fire extinguisher company that might want an opportunity to sponsor some events that covered cooking over campfires and open grills.

XxxxxxX

Moka welcomed the summer by loading up on extra classes. She had two reasons for taking the additional classes. First and foremost was to graduate as early as possible form the university. She wanted to build her career quickly, so that when Tsukune was ready, they could get married and start their family as soon as possible. The other reason for the additional classes was because it would give her an excuse to stay in the air-conditioned class rooms and library during the hottest weather.

She knew that she would be missing out on some possible time with Tsukune, but it was an acceptable trade. A little sacrifice now would help build a better future. Besides, she knew that Tsukune had work and some additional training planed for his own summer as well.

Aside from the extra studying, Moka had made other plans for the summer. She was going to be visiting with Tsukune's mother a few times. She was going to try to visit with her father, but knew she would at least get to see Kokoa, and was thinking of inviting her little sister over for a visit. As she thought about the summer ahead, Moka was confident that it would be a good one for her.

XxxxxX

Inari was looking forward to the summer ahead as a time of opportunity. She and Tsukune had signed up for special training classes together. Some of the training had been strongly recommended to them from Tanaka Ito from the Imperial Guard. They were going to be doing some formal search and rescue training, as well as wilderness survival training. (The two had once been sent out together when their class had been called up for extra rescuers were needed to search for some lost campers.) She and Tsukune had also signed up for the tactical response training. While neither of them intended to join a SWAT team, Tsukune was eager to get all the training he could, and Inari was eager to be with him.

Inari was looking forward to the training sessions. Not only would she be improving her usefulness to Tsukune, she would be spending time with him. The training programs were not held locally, so she was going to be getting Tsukune away from the others. She was looking forward to the wilderness training, and sleeping beside Tsukune under the summer sky.

She was also looking forward to their usual shifts together. There were fewer of them on the summer schedule than she would have liked, but that would not keep her from enjoying the ones she could get. Besides, with a busy summer ahead, there was always a chance of reaching the goal of fifty favor points.

XxxxxX

Tsukune was glad to get a break for the summer. While he had a busy schedule ahead of him, he was not going to be trapped in lectures and caught spending hours upon hours studying. A degree would be good for his career, but he still wanted a break from university. He was not the only one looking forward to some time away from the campus.

After the last class of the semester, Tsukune was one of many ready to relax for a while. He and Inari joined some of their classmates off campus for a small party. There was food, alcohol for those that were old enough, and music. Tsukune and Inari were not the only couple to be caught holding hands and trading smiles.

Tsukune knew his classmates thought he and Inari were lovers. He never said anything to deny or confirm their suspicions. He knew that the idea came from the way he and Inari acted, most specifically the way Inari had been possessively close to him from the first day of class. He was happy to let the thought go unchallenged, even if he never admitted to it himself, because he didn't want to have anybody else trying to attract his attentions in a romantic way.

The celebration of the end of the term with his classmates was a loud and merry one. When he and Inari left it was still early enough that their leaving together supported the idea that they were lovers, and were likely going off to celebrate in private. Tsukune found it amusing that they were half right, because he was going to spend some time celebration with his lover. After seeing Inari to her door and giving her a hug and a kiss good-night, he went home to clean up for his night with Moka.

Tsukune was coming out of the bath, expecting to find Ruby waiting to help him dress, when Moka came upon him. She was dressed up, with her rosario playing the part of a hair ornament. When he had made the date with her, Tsukune had said they would do whatever she wanted, if it was within his power to grant it.

It turned out that her plans were very easy for him to comply with. With the support of Ruby and the Me sister, everything had been set up. Moka and Tsukune shared a nice, candlelight supper on her balcony. After eating, they retired to her bedroom for a very special candlelit time together.

The Mokas took turns with Tsukune. They knew how busy they were all going to be over the summer, so it was important to enjoy their time together while they could. Tsukune shared her passion and returned it in kind. By the time they drifted off to sleep, physically spent but very satisfied, it was in the early morning hours.

XxxxXxxxxX

Kurumu was glad that she had won the argument over wardrobe choices for her summer events. All other reasons aside, it would have taken considerable effort to hide the marks on her body if she were to try to go out in just a bikini. Tsukune had visited with her after spending the weekend with Mizore and their daughter.

It had been an enjoyable night. Tsukune had been kind and warm from the beginning. He had been glad to be with Kurumu, and was happy just to be beside her for a while. While it was sweet, Kurumu was not about to let Tsukune off that easy. She applied herself to arousing him, and then enjoyed the heat of his desires for her, returning them in kind.

Kurumu knew that she was special to Tsukune. She knew that he loved her deeply. But she also knew that when they were alone, when they were free to abandon themselves, even though he would never say so himself, that she was Tsukune's favorite lover. Kurumu knew that Moka came first in Tsukune's heart, but Kurumu was the leader when it came to pleasures of the flesh. She was a succubus, so pleasure was life to her. Just like she would serve him any food he wished, she would give her body to him in any way he desired.

Thinking of her night with Tsukune made Kurumu smirk proudly. Even the high and mighty Moka was forced to admit that there were things that she was too proud and proper to do. Kurumu had no such limits. When it came to making Tsukune happy, it did not mater how she did it, because Kurumu lived for his pleasure.

XxxxXxxxX

XxxX

x

Inari was trapped together with her teammates. Everything had gone wrong with their wilderness training. To start with, she and Tsukune got assigned to different teams. She had been looking forward to being with him, and suddenly she was on her own. The next problem was that here teammates were all city born and raised humans. They stomped about carelessly and knew next to nothing about even basic survival. Inari was willing to admit that she didn't know a lot, but it was better than nothing.

The training course was almost over, and Inari was looking forward to getting back to her normal routine with her captain. They just had one last thing to get through. Each team was given a map and a compass, and three days to hike the route assigned to them. The hike was being made with minimal equipment as a test of the teams' survival skills. To complicate things, the weather had turned bad. A summer storm had decided to hit the area only three hours into the hike.

Inari had trouble believing how badly things had turned out. The rain was not heavy enough to cancel the exercise. It was the kind of light drizzle that made sure everybody would be cold and wet. It was also enough to make sure the ground was muddy, making the members of her team slip and stumble frequently.

The first night of the exercise was cold and miserable. Because of the weather Inari's team did not reach the expected camping spot before dark. For safety's sake, they were forced to stop in a place where there was no prepared space for a fire, and no dry wood to be found. The small shelter they were able to put up was enough to get them out of the wind and rain, but left them without any other comforts. They were forced to huddle together for warmth, sleeping poorly under their thin thermal blankets.

The next day started out under a cloudy sky, but there was at least a break in the rain. The team did their best to hurry to the camping point they had not reached the night before. The camp site was one of the check points that they had to visit to prove they were following the map properly. They had a card that had to be marked with the stamps kept at each site. Missing a stamp, or getting a stamp from the wrong site, would count against the team. Also, visiting the camp site, even briefly, would give the team a chance to start a fire and heat up some rations while drying out some of their things.

After a break at the camp site, everybody had to hurry in order to make up for lost time. They wanted to reach the second camp site before dark and were behind schedule. To try to recover time, the team alternated between walking and jogging, and by lunch time things were stating to look good. But then the rains returned.

The turn in the weather forced Inari and her team to move at a slower pace. Trying to hurry now meant just keeping their heads down and pressing on. Jogging would have been an invitation for an injury as the trail became more muddy. With the thick clouds overhead, darkness was falling early. The team tried to push on, hurrying to reach the next camp site that their map said was less than a kilometer away.

Inari almost didn't hear the wet rumble in time. The rain had picked up as darkness fell. The path was almost hidden from sight, even with flashlights being used to help see where they were going. Inari was bringing up the rear of her team simply because she was the only one in the group that was neither afraid of the dark or afraid of the wilderness. The rest of her team felt better because someone was between their backs and the wild darkness. As she followed the others she became aware of the strange rumbling sound. It was too low of a sound for most humans to hear,

Once she heard the sound, and realized where it was coming from, Inari started looking around. In the darkness, using her beyond human vision, she was able to see the first ripples in the ground. The ground had saturated with water and the hillside was starting to shift.

"Run!" Inari shouted. Following her own advice, she rushed forward. "Run!" She shouted again. As she reached the first of her teammates she grabbed on to them and pulled them along.

The humans, fortunately, were all experienced with teamwork. When Inari shouted for them to run there was only the slightest pause before they obeyed. That pause was almost too long. A four meter wide section of the hillside started to shift. The section of path that the had been on was suddenly lost as mud, rocks, and even a tree went sliding down. The group stumbled as the path behind them was swept down the hillside, and the ground they stood on started to shift.

The group ran. Inari was torn between wanting to stay at the rear to make sure everybody stayed together, and wanting to take the lead because she could better see the path ahead. They ran on, the fear fueled sprint guttered down to a ragged trot through the wet darkness. Flashlights tried to penetrate the gloom to shine on the path ahead. Nobody said anything because their labored breathing was all spent just helping them to keep going.

The rain continued to fall. All around them was the sound of water flowing in ever growing streams and the creaking of branches in the wind. The subsonic rumble of shifting earth came and went. It was with great relief that the team reached the camp site. It was just a level area with a three-sided shelter, but any sanctuary from the rain was welcome.

Everybody staggered into the shelter. The cement pad the shelter was built on was damp form the blowing rain, but above the puddles surrounding it. The fire pit at the front of the shelter was filled with water and looked like a stone lined pool of ink. The group took stock of their situation as they dropped their packs in the shelter.

It was a half hour later when everybody finally started to relax. Using their limited resources, the team managed to close up most of the open side of the shelter. They used their tent, which was made in sections that each person had carried, and the rope intended to tie it down. The canvas wall of the shelter was not perfect but it was enough to block out most of the wind. With the rain beating down on the shelter, everybody was finally free to settle down for the night.

XxxX

XxxxX

It just came down to luck. A seed fell to the ground in the cleft of a rock and was lucky enough to take root. That rock was part of a steep cliff face that, by luck, had been exposed by the countless years of weather. It was bad luck that the rocky patch of the hillside prevented the trees roots from ever reaching very deep into the ground. Its roots clutched at the rock face as best they could as the tree grew, until the night that the tree's luck ran out. The force of the wind and the weight of the rain, and the flowing of water over the rocks, formed an unlucky combination.

The tree had been growing for a quarter century from the hillside. When it toppled, its roots pulled from the rock face with a series of loud cracks that were lost in the wind and the rain. Chunks of rock also broke free, adding to the mass that started its journey down the hillside.

A boulder bounced ahead for the rest, glancing off of tree trunks and flattening bushes. It was a three hundred kilogram missile guided only by gravity. A shelter of wood and tin never had a chance.

The boulder crashed into the corner of the shelter, snapping the post and ripping a chuck out of the walls. It twisted and spun, and continued on its way, but the damage was done. In its wake came rocks and mud and debris ripped from the hillside. The boulder smashing into the corner of the shelter had been enough to jolt everybody awake in time for the shelter to come down on top of them.

Made of sheets of corrugated metal and wood beams, the shelter was made to withstand rain and wind and snow. Rocks and trees were more than it could handle. The corner smashed by the boulder collapsed first, making the rest of the shelter twist and groan. More supports broke as debris fell against the shelter's walls, and then most of a tree stuck the meager structure and the rest of it came down.

XxxxX

For one confused moment Inari thought she was reliving the nightmare of when she had been stabbed. Pain exploded in her side just when she had started to rise. Something had woken her into darkness and noise, and then the pain had struck her. It was the yelling that put things into place for her.

Her teammates were yelling. Some where shouting in confusion. Some were crying out in fear. Someone was screaming. Inari blinked her eyes and forced her mind to focus. It didn't take long for her to understand what had happened, and with that understanding came something else... Fear.

XxxxxxX

The instructors of the wilderness training course knew there was a problem even before Inair's team was late to return from the three day hike. Each team carried a tracking device that also had an emergency call function. It was late on the second night when the one assigned to Inari's team stopped transmitting. The instructors knew that something was wrong, but had no way on knowing what, or how bad the situation was.

Trackers had failed in the past, so the instructors were not too alarmed. They had been dropped any number of times. Fuzes have burnt out and batteries have died. Because the last location of the team had been in the area of one of the shelters, the instructors were not overly concerned. Even though they were not panicking, the instructors still planned to investigate.

First thing in the morning a pair of instructors set out on horseback to discover what had happened. It took the instructors an hour to get their first understanding of how bad the weather had turned. The rain had slowed to only a light drizzle, but the damage had already been done. An hour away from the main site for the training course the two instructors were faced with a trail buried under a mudslide. Hours later they were still looking for a safe route to where the tracking device had stopped working. They checked in regularly by radio, so they were notified as teams returned from the hike.

As time passed and teams returned to the main site the instructors started to become more and more concerned. Of the four team only one had failed to return by noon. That one team was the one with the broken tracker. The tension around the training center was climbing.

Tsukune didn't need the tense atmosphere around the instructors to know something was wrong. When Inari's team was not already back before his own he had planned to wait for her and tease her a little over it. When hers was the last team still not back from the hike he started to wonder. When the official deadline for the exercise passed, Tsukune knew something was wrong. He went to the instructors, ready to call upon his status as Inari's superior to learn what he could.

That was when he saw the map on the wall. The map showed were all the marked trails, checkpoints, and shelters were. One of the instructors was marking on the map while another manned the radio. Another washed out path was being reported. Tsukune saw how serious the situation in the office was and felt a sense of worry.

"Please tell me the situation," Tsukune spoke up. He had drawn himself up straight and squared his shoulders, casting aside the identity of someone there for training and assuming the air of authority of someone accustomed to being in charge and expecting to be obeyed.

"The two rivers are flooding their banks making the fords unusable and the bridges questionable..." One of the instructors answered without thinking.

"You can wait with the others," The senior instructor spoke up, cutting off his junior.

"I could," Tsukune replied. "But it would save time if you tell me what you know." He willed his determination to be reflected in his face and voice. "The last team is past due. The instructors are appearing nervous. There are almost twenty people outside that you just trained to help with search and rescue and survival. Now, tell me what you know about the people that are still missing so we can do something to help them."

While the instructors all had years more service with the police that Tsukune, none of them could match him for the violence and darkness he had seen. When he was quiet and calm he had a presence that the instructors had noticed. Now that he was asserting himself, Tsukune was a figure of authority too prominent to deny.

"We lost the signal from their tracker last night," The junior instructor spoke up again. He pointed to where a red flag was pinned to the map on the wall. "We're trying to get someone through to them to find out what's going on, but the paths have all been blocked so far."

Tsukune studied the map on the wall. It was the same as the one he had carried though the hike, except that it was clean and in good condition. It only took an instant for him to locate the prominent landmarks and important locations. With a small nod he turned back to the senior instructor.

"I can get to them," Tsukune said with confidence. "I will have to go on foot, but I can carry a radio with me."

"And then what?" The senior instructor demanded. "The weather keeps getting bad enough to keep the helicopters on the ground. The wind in this valley is too dangerous for them the way things are right now. And even if you can find a way to them, you will not be able to get them back to base before it gets dark."

"I can carry a pack with emergency supplies," Tsukune said. "Food and extra blankets, and a first-aid kit. If I can't get them out tomorrow," He gestured to the map. "I should be able to get them up to that fire-watch tower on the ridge."

"That place has been out of service for ten years," One of the instructors spoke up. "We use satellites and airplanes to watch for fires now."

"But it is probably the best shelter in the area," Tsukune argued. "And a better place to wait until some way is found to get everybody back here."

"I don't want any more people wandering around out there," The senior instructor complained. "You guys just had one training session. If you lead them back out there again you are going to turn yourselves into victims."

"I won't be taking anybody with me..." Tsukune began.

"You're not going out there a..." The senior instructor cut him off.

"The only person here that has a chance of keeping up with me," Tsukune returned the favor, "Is my lieutenant, and she is one of the people missing." His face darkened. "I made a promise to her. I will go and find her, and her teammates. I am asking the you give me the tools that would make it easier."

"What makes you think you can even find them?" The senior instructor demanded.

"That is classified," Tsukune said with a cold smile.

"What?" The older man protested. "Are you some kind of special agent or something?"

"Would you like to call the Imperial Guard and ask them?" Tsukune challenged. He hardened his voice and projected a thread of power into it. "Would you like to sit in your office and talk on the phone while the people that you are responsible for training are out in the rain and weather? Or would you like to take a small gamble and trust someone that has already proven that he can do the impossible for the sake of his friends? Because I am going ether way." 

"Get this idiot whatever he wants," The senior instructor snapped before he turned towards his office with a paint blistering curse. "But make sure his tracking device has fresh batteries. It may be a week before we have time to go looking for his body."

XxxX

The rest of the training class wanted to go with Tsukune when they found out he was going to help the missing team. He killed their enthusiasm when he strapped on a pack that weighed thirty kilograms and literally ran around them without even breathing heavy. He finished off the chance of any of them going along when he kept running, down the path and into the woods. He had work to do and was tired of wasting time.


	260. Back from Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 260

Tsukune had a plan when he set out. It was not much of a plan, but it was better than nothing. The first thing he did was get out of site of everybody else. He wanted to be able to use his talents without worrying about witnesses. Once out of sight, he settled himself into a steady jog. He had a rough idea where he had to go, and would check the map regularly to help guide him to his intended destination. Once there he would radio back to the camp and let them know what he discovered, and decide the next step from there.

By the most direct trail, the shelter where Inari and her team had been last know to be at, was a two hour ride by horse. Tsukune reached the first obstruction of the trail in twenty minutes. He paused then to unshoulder his pack. He stripped his jacket and shirts off and shoved them into the pack as well. Holding the pack in his arms, Tsukune took a three step running start and jumped. He extended his wings to help him make the distance and keep steady as he landed, then banished them again. He slung the pack onto his back again without redressing and continued on his way.

With his talents Tsukune was able to clear every obstruction of the trail. He actually had to fly for a few minutes where the trail had been covered by the swollen river it normally followed. Tsukune was making fantastic time, as counted by the instructors who were watching his tracking signal move, but he didn't feel the same way. Tsukune was chafing because he was intentionally holding himself back. He knew about the tracking device and hated that he needed to carry such a thing, but he had to make some effort to appear normal, and any normal person would be crazy to go out without one in those conditions.

As it was he reached the shelter in just over an hour. He paused when he was close to redress himself. He was glad that he had left his torso bare for the trip because it had helped him keep cool. As it was he was steaming in the cold, wet air from the effort of his travel. Once he was composed, he jogged up to the site where the shelter was supposed to be.

"Inari!" Tsukune shouted when he saw what had become of the shelter.

Only one wall was still partially upright, and it was bent and leaning over. Nearly the rest of the shelter was crushed under a pile of branches. From one side of the ruined shelter there was a scattering of rocks and ruined packs, which explained the likely reason for the failure of their tracking device.

"Inari!" Tsukune called out again as he got closer.

"Tsukune?" Inari's voice called out from under the mess. "Tsukune~e!"

Other voices started shouting out as well.

Tsukune hurried to the sight to take stock of the situation. Fortunately, everybody was still alive. The bad news was that everybody was trapped, and some were injured. Tsukune dropped his pack and started to think of what he should do next.

He realized right away he had to be careful. If he rushed things he could make any injuries worse. To start with he needed to know what was where, so he walked around the remains of the shelter to see what he had to deal with. That was when he saw that the pile of branches were still mostly attached to the rest of the tree.

"Everybody," Tsukune called into the shelter. "This is going to take a few minutes. Please hold on patiently."

"We'll be alright," Inari called back. "Just do what you have to do."

Other voices agreed with Inari. Unfortunately, out of a group of six people, only inari and four others had said anything since Tsukune had arrived. The others assured him that the sixth person was alive, but they did not know how badly he was injured.

Tsukune evaluated the situation and decided on a course of action. The first thing he needed to do was lighten the mass that was trapping everyone. He summoned Tetsu Odari to help him with the task. Swinging his iron staff, Tsukune sheared off branches from the pile. With the branches out of reach he used Tetsu Odari as a whip. He then pulled them free and tossed them aside. Once he had the top parts of the pile cleared away, he slowed down so he could use more precision on the bottom branches.

When Tsukune had stripped the branches from the trunk he was able to get it off of the shelter's crumpled roof. He did not want to try to move the whole trunk, but smashing through it was not a safe choice ether. From the pack he pulled a folding saw and set to work. Between his strength and the saw's sharp blade the trunk was quickly reduced to a collection of logs. He tossed the logs aside and finished clearing away the branches.

With the debris cleared away, Tsukun was able to see clearly what shape the shelter was in. Most of the force had been delivered to one side, but it had been enough to make it collapse. With the rest of the mess out of the way, Tsukune turned his attention on getting the shelter off of the people underneath it. He decided to do it the simple way. He grabbed the front edge of the shelter's roof and lifted with a grunt.

The remains of the shelter creaked groaned in protest of the rough handling. Tsukune Lifted the weight of the ruined shelter to his waist. He then shifted his grip, and with a growl, lifted and pushed the shelter up. He was rewarded with a view of the six people within.

Three members of the team were reasonably unhurt. They climbed to their feet slowly, stiff after being trapped in place for so long. Unfortunately Inari was not one of the fortunate trio. Tsukune could see the blood from where she had been injured along her side. Looking at the remains of the roof he was holding up he could see were the edges of the metal and a broken beam had come down on her. The second person that was injured was a young woman with her shoulder out of place and her arm cradled against her body, clearly broken by the way it was bent in the wrong place. The last student was laying on his side. His hair was matted with blood, but he was breathing. Even as Tsukune watched, he saw the man move a little and groan softly.

With a heave Tsukune sent the remains of the shelter tumbling away from the injured people. The four conscious humans were surprised by the display of strength, but he didn't worry about it. He went straight to Inari.

"Inari," Tsukune said in a worried voice as he knelt beside her. "Let me see how bad it is."

"It's not bad," Inari protested and tried to sit up.

"Let me see," Tsukune insisted firmly.

Inari gave Tsukune a dirty look even as she nodded in agreement. She was glad to have him paying attention to her, to be worried about her, but he had picked a horrible time for it. She felt bad because she had needed to be rescued, which by itself was embarrassing. On top of that she had been trapped in place so long she had been forced to wet herself. Her hair was a mess, she didn't have any makeup on, and her clothes were soiled. Inari wished that Tsukune would pay attention to her when she had the time to look nice for him first.

Tsukune was relieved to see that the injuries Inari had suffered were not dangerous. The broken beam and sheet metal had scraped her up pretty badly, giving her some nasty cuts. For a human they would have meant a trip to the hospital for stitches in her side and some antibiotics. For Inari, if she didn't get any infections, the most she would be left to worry about was a new collection of thin, white scars.

The next order of business was tending to the wounded. For appearances sake as much as to avoid infections, Tsukune helped Inari clean and dress her injuries. Between the first-aid kit and the now abundant scraps of wood, a splint and sling was applied to the wounded girl's arm. A swath was put around her to immobilize the shoulder as much as possible as well. Finally a litter was constructed for the unconscious teammate. He was loaded onto it carefully and tied into place for safety.

Tsukune then radioed back to the instructors. It was time to let them know what the situation was, and to make a decision. The instructors reported that not only was early summer storm still too strong to send in a helicopter, but another front was expected to come through the area.

"I understand," Tsukune said into the radio. "There is no shelter here anymore, so we will take the wounded up to the fire-watch station."

"Check-in when you get there," The senior instructor radioed back. "And in the morning if nothing goes wrong."

"I understand," Tsukune replied. He packed up the radio and shared the plan with the others.

The trek to the fire-watch cabin was a hard one. It was all up hill and the trail was in poor condition. Tsukune took turns helping with the litter, but mostly he carried the heavy pack, including what had been salvaged from the others belongings, and lead the way. Inari helped her teammate with the broken arm. The last three took turns with the litter or carrying Tsukune's pack. Five kilometers in two hours would not be hard under normal conditions, but with the injured, the weather, and having to hike up hill, it had been all the humans could do to make it. At the end, Inari was almost carrying her teammate.

"Yes..." One of the men said in relief when the cabin came into sight.

"Finally," Another almost cheered.

Tsukune was also glad to find the cabin. He hurried to it to make sure it was still whole enough to offer them shelter safely. That was when he found a problem he had not anticipated. The cabin was locked up tight. Shudders had been closed over the windows, and like the door, were locked with hasps and paddle-locks. While the locks meant that the inside was likely undamaged, it also meant that there was a problem that had to be dealt with. Fortunately a firm tap from Testu Odari was all Tsukune needed to unlock the door. The paddle-lock on the other hand would never be useable again.

The fire-watch station had been closed up and left unattended for years, but it was still reasonably sound. A quick search of the cabin turned up the few useful items that had been left behind when it was closed up. The list was limited to the built-in wood burning stove, two chairs, a table, two pots, a frying pan, and three buckets. They found an old broom and a rotted mop in a corner. The wood-box was mostly just a nest for spiders, but there was a little firewood left.

"Alright, here is what we are going to do," Tsukune took charge.

He started giving directions because the daylight was almost gone and they had a lot to get ready for the night. Those that were able set to work right away. Within an hour they had a fire started and were heating collected rainwater. One of the buckets was catching water that was dripping from a leak in the roof. The water that had already gathered on the floor had been swished out the door with the broom. The mop had been given to the fire, because nobody wanted to know what it would smell like once it got wet.

Inari took charge of the food Tsukune had brought in his pack. Cooking was going to be done on the wood stove, so she warned everybody that the food might get a little overcooked. When it was served up in tin plates and cups from their gear, some of them dented up, nobody complained.

The old cabin was a godsend for Tsukune, and even more so for the others. It provided shelter and a chance to get warm and dry. After heating up buckets of rain water, everybody did their best to clean up. The unconscious companion was undressed carefully so he could be cleaned up and checked for any injuries aside from the cut to his head. Fortunately, none were found. When his clothes were dry, or close to it he was redressed. Everybody was grateful for a warm and dry place to spend the night.

XxxxxxxX

The morning brought mixed news. When Tsukune radioed in, the instructors gave him the latest weather forecasts. There was a break in the weather expected and a helicopter was already preparing to come get them. The question was if there would be time to get them all before the next front moved in. Tsukune shared the news with the others and assured them that the injured would get the highest priority.

While Inari made breakfast, Tsukune went outside and set to work. He took the folding saw and a camp ax with him to clear brush. There was a clear area around the cabin so it would have good visibility, because it was there to watch for fires after all, but over the years that it had been empty nature had started to reclaim the area. Tsukune wanted to make sure that there was enough room for a helicopter to land safely, so he started cutting down everything that looked like it would be a problem.

It was hours of hard work. He took a break for breakfast, but then it was back out in the rain to keep cutting. The unwounded came out to help with the work, breaking down the smaller growth and piling up the brush and branches out of the way. Inair, at his direction, stayed inside with the wounded in case they needed anything. The wind and rain slacked off as the morning wore on, but it was still cold. The work, thankfully, was a good way to stay warm while waiting for help.

It was almost noon when the helicopter arrived. Because it was operating in a mountain and canyon area it was not very big. It also came with medical crew on board. It managed to take the man on the litter, but that was all it could handle safely. An hour later the helicopter returned as the sky was growing dark with the next storm. This time it was just the pilot and copilot, and a large duffel of supplies. Tsukune had been in contact with the base so he knew what was going on, and what the supplies were for. The helicopter was only going to take four people back to safety, and then the weather was going to be too much for it to make the trip again.

The news that two people were going to be left behind for another night touched off an argument. There was no argument about the woman with the broken arm being one of the four to leave. Tsukune had not spent a night trapped in a collapsed shelter, so it was logical that he was in the best shape to remain behind for another night. The argument was about who the other three passengers were going to be. Naturally Inari wanted to stay with Tsukune, because there was no doubt that he would not leave anybody behind. The three healthy humans all offered to stay, with or without Tsukune. Finally Tsukune just solved the problem by issuing orders.

Inari was unhappy about it, but Tsukune ordered her to go. She had been injured, and they all knew it. She had to go, if only to keep up the illusion that she was a normal human woman, to make sure her injury wasn't too serious. It was decided that the one to remain with Tsukune was the one who had suffered the least in the collapse of the shelter. All choices made based on sound, normal logic. Inari would have argued harder, except that the training course was a part of their police duties, meaning that, in a way, they were on duty.

XxxxxxxX

Inari was glad when the training was all over and she would be able to go home. Tsukune was able to return to camp the next morning without incident. He was even given a little extra recognition for his ability to use his recent training to help the other course students. Inari was glad that the whole things was over. She put the helicopter flight and being trapped in a collapsed shelter together in the category of things she never wanted to go through again. While she was very happy that Tsukune had come for her, she swore to herself that she was never going to be caught without at least a small makeup kit ever again.

There was one advantage of getting back to the training camp a head of Tsukune. Inari had the chance to take a shower, sleep on a supportive cot, and enjoy a cozy sleeping bag for the first time in days. The next morning she was much more clean and rested than Tsukune, so her confidence was improved by the time he returned to the camp. When he returned she was able to welcome with a warm smile and a hug, and nobody said anything about it. Then again most of her teammates wanted to hug him as well, including the men. Tsukune had saved their lives after all. In the time they had been waiting for him, they had all had the chance to learn how bad the situation in the area had become.

When Tsukune and the last member of Inari's team returned to the camp everybody felt a sense of relief. After giving the two men a chance to clean up, warm up, and eat, the instructors closed out the training session with a small graduation ceremony. After that, everybody who had not been sent on ahead to a hospital, was turned loose to head home.

XxxxX

"Hey, Aono-san," One of Tsukune's teammates called out while he and Inari were loading their things into the minivan. "Wait a moment."

"What is it?" Tsukune asked. He closed the side door and turned to face the man that had called out.

"The instructors gave me directions to the nearest restaurant," The man said as he came close and held out a piece of paper. "A bunch of us are going to meet up there for a party. We'd like it if you two could make it."

"I think you will see us there," Tsukune said as he reached to accept the directions. He turned his head to Inari. "That is, if you want to go..."

"Yes," Inari answered quickly. She remembered her past times hanging out with Tsukune when off duty and was eager to do so again.

"Great," The man said with a smile. "I'll let the others know." He turned back to where some of the others were loading bags into a van. "See ya." He trotted off.

"Thank you," Inari said in a low voice.

"For what?" Tsukune asked.

"For asking me to go with you," Inari answered with a smile.

"Well I am glad you wanted to," Tsukune replied. "I realized I was becoming antisocial with all of my responsibilities. I need take the time to get to know my class mates and coworkers while I have the chance. Not only will it help us work better together, but they can be important connections later in life."

"You're so practical, Captain," Inari observed with a small frown.

"Besides," Tsukune added as he headed for the driver's door of the minivan. "It's nice to just have fun once in a while."

XxxxX

The nearest restaurant was in the closest town, naturally enough. It was also attached to a small western style hotel, which was convenient for guests wanting something to eat, or for people that drank too much and needed a place to sleep it off. While there were some business and vacation travelers there that afternoon, the group from the training camp made up most of the business.

The group was gathered together to celebrate. They were celebrating the end of their training. There were celebrating Tsukune's heroism. They were celebrating that the hospital had sent word that the injured were going to be alright. The group celebrating just being alive and able to enjoy life. After camp food and trail rations, everybody was eating their fill with hot, fresh food made to order. Drinks were ordered, toasts were made, and a good time was had by all.

The party lasted for three hours. Some left early, a few were going to hang out longer, but Tsukune had enjoyed enough group activity time. He let the others know that he was glad to have met them, and hoped to see them all at some future date, then he and Inari said their goodbyes and departed. Some time later the last ones to head out of the restaurant to make their trips home noticed that Tsukune's minivan was still in the hotel parking lot.


	261. Accepting Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 261

"Tsukune?" Inari questioned in confusion. She and Tsukune had left the party and gone out to the parking lot, but instead of getting in the minivan, he had opened the side door and pulled out their bags. "What are you thinking?" She remembered their hotel stay after the earthquake and felt a sense of anticipation.

"I already slipped over to the registration desk and got us a room," Tsukune informed her with a smile. "And made sure to ask for one with a large bath, because I want a chance to clean up."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Inari smiled. She let Tsukune get the bags while she locked up the minivan. "I would love a chance to get really and truly clean."

"Me too," Tsukune agreed. "We can even help each other wash."

Inari let out a happy giggle. She was feeling happy as she followed Tsukune to their hotel room. Just that thought alone made her want to smile and giggle some more. When they reached the room, Tsukune dropped his bag so he could unlock and open the door. Inari was practically bouncing as she entered the room, and then froze and made a strangled, choking sound of surprise.

The room was not what Inari had had expected. There was only a single, large bed. On the table was a vase with a bouquet of fresh flowers. On the nightstand were candles waiting to be lighted. After their undercover mission together, Inari had no problem recognizing a honeymoon suite, even if it was a modest one.

"I did ask for the room with the biggest bath for a couple to use," Tskune said as he entered behind her. He let the door close as he set the bags on the dresser.

"Wait..." Inari turned to him. "Couple? Did you really say that, Tsukune? You didn't ask for a bath for two people, but for a couple?"

"Come to think of it.." Tsukune drawled. "Yes I did."

Inari realized her arms were wrapped tightly around Tsukune, but she didn't remember moving to hug him. Then she was aware of Tsukune's arms around her and her face pressed into his chest. She could smell the odors of the restaurant they had just left, the tinge of something from the fresh air and wilderness where they had been training, and beneath all of that was hit own special scent.

"Let's take a bath," Tsukune said gently.

"Yes," Inari said with a nod, but not letting go just yet.

Xx

When Inari finally let go of Tsukune she tried to think of what would happen next. She turned her attention to her bag and felt a moment of depression. She had packed to attend a training class, and while she had been careful to pack extra underwear and socks, she had lost most of them to the weather when the shelter had collapsed. What she was wearing now she had hand washed and dried over a heater after her helicopter ride. She had one last set of clean clothes, but nothing to wear under them. She was starting to think she would have to wash a set of underwear out by hand when she heard Tsukune on the room's phone.

"Hello..." Tsukune said. "Yes, would it be possible for someone to come to our room to pickup our laundry, or should I bring... Yes... Yes please... Thank you." He hung up the phone and turned to Inari. "They promise to have our laundry done before checkout time tomorrow."

"What do we do until then?" Inari asked, he mind momentarily blank.

"We just have to wear hotel robes," Tsukune said as he returned to his bag. He pulled out his toiletry kit and started to undress as he talked, emptying his pockets and putting his dirty clothing into the bag with the rest of his things. "After we give our bags the laundry service, we can take out time getting clean and enjoying the bath together. If we get hungry, we can call for room service."

"Oh..." Inari blushed at how foolish her question had been.

XxxX

Inari took a moment to inspect her body. Her latest injuries were already nothing more than some angry red lines in her side. She was heeling up well and was glad for that.

"Tsukune..." Inari spoke up. "Do you think I will still be able to wear a bikini?"

"I think so," Tsukune answered as he finished filling the bath. "But you should probably wait a few weeks."

"Are you sure it won't be too distracting?" Inari asked.

"Inari," Tsukune said as he turned to her. "Do you think that maybe you are asking the wrong person when it comes to worrying over scratches and scars?"

"Huh?" Inari turned to Tsukune, who was just as naked as she was, and saw all the scars decorating his body. "Oh..." She blushed, feeling silly.

Once she and Tsukune got down to the business of getting clean Inari started to feel better. She was able to regain her focus as she washed Tsukune's broad back. It was something she knew, and something she wanted to do. By the time they climbed into the bathtub together, Inari was happy and composed once more. She knew just trying to flaunt herself at him didn't get her the attention she wanted so she cuddled with him instead.

"Tsukune..." Inari said in a soft voice.

"Hmmm?" Tsukune responded as he enjoyed the hot water and the feeling of being clean.

"You know that I am doing all of this training for you," Inari said. "So that I can be there to support you and make you happy."

"I know," Tsukune replied.

"So if something happens and my body becomes scarred, you will have to take responsibility," Inari teased.

"Of course," Tsukune said. "You swore yourself to my service after all. That means you belong to me."

"Tsu~kuneee," Inari protested. "You're teasing me."

"You started it," Tsukune retorted.

"Well it's your fault," Inari huffed.

Tsukune just relaxed with his arms around her for a while instead of saying anything. Inari let him get away with it, because she liked being in his arms after all. When the water cooled down they finally pulled themselves from the bath. There was a bed waiting for them. The first real bed since they set off to the training camp.

Because they had enjoyed a large, late lunch there was not much call for dinner. While Inari finished drying her hair, and performing whatever dark alchemy women practiced as a part of taking care of their face, Tsukune slipped down to the vending machines to get a few drinks and snacks. After that he settled onto the bed and turned on the television. He was sipping at a can of juice when Inari emerged from the bathroom all clean and polished.

"Tsukune," Inari said as she climbed onto the bed with him. "Let's watch a movie together."

"Alright," Tsukune said as he offered her the remote.

Inari was very pleased by his acceptance of her request. She had a hard time controlling her smile as she made herself appear calm when she took the remote. She just needed to find a romantic movie to help set the mood...

XxxX

Inari woke with a start. The television was off, the lights were off. Only the glow of the hotel's neon sign showing through the windows lit the room. Inari blinked as her mind put what she saw together. She realized that she had fallen asleep early in the movie cuddled up with Tsukune, and he must have turned off the television and the lights. She pushed herself up and saw that Tsukune was in bed, sleeping on his side facing her. With a small smile she put her back to him and scooted in close enough to feel his body heat.

With a little fumbling on her part, Inari found Tsukune's arm and pulled it over herself. She hugged his forearm to her chest and settled in.

"Good night," Tsukune said softly.

"Wha..." Inari gave a small jump of surprise. He quickly twisted about to face Tsukune. "How long have you been awake?"

"From the moment you moved close to me," Tsukune answered.

"You..." Inari put her hands to his chest and gave a small shove.

Tsukune rolled on to his back with a chuckle, which irritated Inari more. She glared at him in the semi-darkness, but at the same time she took in the site of him. His handsome face had a relaxed smile on it. The robe he was sleeping in was mostly open. His stomach was covered by the blankets, but his chest was bare. She moved in to hold him.

"By the way," Tsukune spoke in a casual voice. "I am proud of you."

"Huh?" Inari questioned.

"I know that you could have changed yourself into a fox and escaped that shelter any time you wanted," Tsukune explained.

"I could have," Inari agreed. "But I couldn't just leave my teammates." That was true as far as it went, but she also had to tough it out to protect her secret nature.

"I know," Tsukune replied. "That is why I am proud of you."

"So do I get some points for it?" Inari asked, looking up into his face with a mischievous smile.

"I don't think so," Tsukune gave her a crooked smile in return.

"Awww..." Inari pouted. "Why not?"

"I think you have more than enough points saved up as it is," Tsukune replied.

"That's not fair," Inari complained.

"You'll just have to ask for something else instead," Tsukune offered.

"Like what?" Inari questioned.

"How about a kiss?" Tsukune suggested.

"I want more than a single kiss," Inari said. "But that's a good place to start." She moved in to kiss Tsukune.

That kiss was the start that Inari had hoped for. Two kisses later she opened her robe and pulled Tsukune's hand to her breast. His other hand held her bottom and pulled her closer. She ran her hands over his body, thrilling at the feel of him as she savored the moment. And then her hand found his manhood. It was hot and hard under her fingers. As she took hold of it, and Tsukune continued to hold and kiss her, Inari understood. The time had come at last.

It was everything she had hoped it would be, and more. Tsukune was a passionate lover, and that passion was all focused on her. His hands and mouth seemed to touch her everywhere, making her entire body feel alive. When the time came, when Tsukune's body was over hers, she embraced him with her arms as she opened her legs to him. His flesh penetrating her own thrilled her in a way she had never known. As they moved together she felt filled with a joy of life and the heat of a summer day.

Inari cried out in ecstasy as she raked his back. The pleasure was more than just physical. The pain of her first time was like a counter melody that made a song all the more powerful. When Tsukune finally reached his release within her, Inari was lost in a world all her own, and he was at the center of it. She held on to him after that. Her body trembled, exhausted from the pleasure of their passion, but unable to let go of him.

"Tsukune..." Inari sighed as if singing his name. "I love you."

"I love you too," Tsukune smiled.

As Inari drifted off to sleep, she had a smile on her face. She would never be sure where what part of that night were real and which were just her dreams, but that didn't mater. She and her captain had become lovers at last.

XxxxxxxX

The next day Inari found it impossible to not smile. Eating, drinking, and talking was all done with a smile. She smiled so much her cheeks ached, but she couldn't stop, and didn't care. A part of her wanted to be all giddy and hyper with excitement. At the same time she wanted to prove that the change in her personal relationship would not effect her professional one with Tsukune. Also, she didn't think Tsukune would appreciate it if she turned super clingy and posessive.

When she returned home Inari turned on a radio and danced around her apartment. Professionally, there was nothing new in their lives. Even in their personal, private relationship, only one thing was different from the day before. Yet somehow, for Inari, the world was a whole new place. Even if she had doubts about how much of it all had been a dream, there was physical proof that she and Tsukune had become lovers. Aside from a few scratches and bite marks on each others bodies, there had been blood in the bedding. Inari's first time had been everything she had ever heard it could be.

Inari prepared her bath and made a token effort of unpacking. She and Tsukune had all of a day off before they had to be on duty at the koban. Others had been covering the koban for them to have time for training, so it was going to be Tsukune and Inari's turns to have long shifts so that other people could take some time off. Inari needed to pack for koban duty, do a little shopping, and try to get her hair done. While she knew that nothing was going to happen between her and her captain, she was also confident that she was not going to be tromping through rain and mud, so it wouldn't hurt one bit to be pretty.

XxxxxxX

"Welcome home Master," Ruby said when Tsukune walked in the door. "I hope you had a good trip. You are returning home a day later then you had planned."

"The training went well," Tsukune explained as he passed his bag to one of the Me sisters. "Right up until the weather turned bad."

Tsukune headed for the bedroom to change. Ruby followed him, listening to the story of everything that happened. She felt a thrill when he talked about going to search for the missing team. She was hanging on his every word as he described the scene where he discovered the destroyed shelter. She was so caught up in what he was saying that Ruby almost missed what he was doing. Tsukune was undressing.

Ruby's eyes went wide. Even before he got to the part of the story about the party, she saw the scratches on his back. They were already reduced to just tiny, thin lines, and they would probably be gone all together in another day, but Ruby recognized them just the same. She had her suspicions about where, and who, they had come from. When Tsukune reached the part of the story about the hotel, Ruby knew she was right.

She had to fight down a wave of jealousy. Ruby understood her place. She was Tsukune's slave, and had no right to demand his affections, or that he withhold them from somebody else. She was proud of how well she kept herself under control. At the same time she felt a sense of excitement because Inari had become her friend, and she knew how much Tsukune meant to her.

"I know that you have made Inari very happy," Ruby said to her master.

"I know," Tsukune said, and then he sighed. "It was probably a mistake in some way, but I hope it is only a small one."

"You should not worry about such things," Ruby said to support him. "Inari is as loyal to you as I am." Ruby was proud of how smoothly the words had come out, especially when it had been so hard to say them. "There is no reason why you cannot do as you please with your servants, and I am sure you feel that it is only right to reward us once in a while."

"Yes yes..." Tsukune sighed again. "Moka would tell me the same thing. I should probably not bother telling her about Inari, but I probably will."

"But not today," Ruby said.

"What?" Tsukune questioned.

"Master," Ruby said with a smile. "Dame Akashiya wished for me to inform you that she was called away to attend court with Lord Gray. She tried to call you, but was unable to reach you."

"When was this?" Tsukune asked.

"Four days ago," Ruby answered.

"I see," Tsukune nodded. "So I guess it will just be you and I tonight, Ruby."

"Why Master," Ruby put on an innocent smile. "The way you say that sounds so intimate."

"Save the intimate part for after supper," Tsukine said. "I am going to wash up now, and then do some studying. Let me know when supper is ready."

"Yes Master," Ruby curtsied with a wide smile.


	262. New, and Again!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 262

Kokoa stood on the sidewalk and surveyed her new domain. She looked forward to all she hoped to accomplish in the coming years and smiled confidently. She wasn't the same child she had once been. She had graduated from high school, with her last year there, without anybody in her family protecting her or watching to make sure she didn't mess up, better than she could ever imagine it to have been.

She had a new sense of confidence now. Even if it had been for just one year, even if it had only been for a high school club, Kokoa had been a leader. People had respected her for her own strengths and abilities, and she had liked it. Today was going to be the first of her university life. She was going to become a success in the business world, and she was going to do it by working her way to the top, starting with a nice fat degree.

As she skipped forward on to her new campus, Kokoa had a smile on her face. There was paperwork to do to get ready for the fall, but she didn't mind. She was going to be working to make the life she wanted for herself and was determined to do it on her own terms. And the best part of it was, she was going to the same school as her older sister.

xxxxxxxx

Moka had a confident smile on her face as she entered the classroom. The summer classes had been a lot of work, but it had been worth it. She calculated that if she pressed on as she had been she would get her four-year baccalaureate degree in less than three, and then she would attack law school the same way. With her first year over, she could be an attorney in as little as five more years. She and Tsukune would get married then, she figured. If she took a couple of years to build her own practice first, she would have her first child when she reached thirty.

Moka looked at her engagement ring as she took a seat in the classroom. Ten years to a vampire was very little time at all. Moka could wait for the right time to build her family with Tsukune. In ten years she knew, if Mizore had her way, the snow woman would have ten children. I wouldn't mater how cute she was now, after a few babies her small body would be starting to wear out, and her figure would suffer. She would be so busy looking after all of her children she would not have time for anything else.

Moka doubted Kurumu would be able to wait ten years before she started having children as well. The succubus wanted a career also, but probably didn't know how much it would cost her to have a child. And she would probably not stop with just one ether. Eventually being a mother would be her career.

No, Moka thought. Her way was best. By the time she and Tsukune had a child the others would be left on the sidelines. She would be the one worthy to be with Tsukune. She would be the one that would always be worthy to stand beside him, and they would have a long and happy life together.

XxxxX

Tsukune had been looking forward to the steady routine of work and classes. Between the two his life would be kept productively busy, but he also had time to spend with the people he cared about. He wanted to build his career and his life together, so that one would not suffer for the other.

Unfortunately, life had a way of going against Tsukune's wishes. Whenever Lieutenant Tanaka called him up for a special mission or project it messed up Tsukune's schedule. He almost didn't make it to the annual Halloween festival at the Youkai Academy. He and Inari spent more than half of their winter break doing undercover security for both Japanese and visiting officials.

Sometimes Tsukune wondered if he would ever get a chance to control his own life. Even when he thought his work, school, and personal responsibilities were under control, something always seemed to come along to challenge the notion. Tsukune was sure the old man did it just for fun, because if nothing else was complicating his life at the moment, the Board Chairman would call him up to ask something from him.

When spring break rolled around, Tsukune dug in his heels and made sure he had time for what he wanted. The time had come for a little break, and to spend time with family. It took a few phone calls, and it had been necessary to start planning more than a month in advance, but the arrangements were made successfully. Tsukune was going to enjoy a family vacation. The old hunting lodge turned inn was once again the gathering place.

Not everybody was going to be able to visit for the whole week of spring break. Kurumu could only get away for three days. Tsukune's parents were going to visit for two days, but that was going to just be a part of their own little vacation. Of course Mizore was going to be there with Fumusume, and Kasumi was not going to miss seeing her grandchild. Tsukune's mother was almost ready to faint however when she discovered that Mizore was already pregnant with a second child; expecting to deliver in the summer.

XxxxxX

The summer was when Kurumu's schedule became the most hectic. While she was on break from school she had to get as much time in the media as she could. Her career depended on her ability to market herself. Commercials were a good tool, but she had to be careful of which ones she did. She could not be a spokes model for two rival companies after all. Likewise she did not want to get too locked into a contract that was going to restrain her.

It was that summer when Kurumu landed a gem of a job. A modest magazine had decided to take a gamble on the popularity of the Sweetheart Chef and asked for to come work for them. Her job was going to be reviewing restaurants, snack shops, and any other place that served food that was popular with the teen crowd. Many places that catered to the teen customer base suffered when reviewed by 'established' food critics. Pop idols' reviews had some pull, but not enough to really catch anybody's attention.

Kurumu was a chance for the magazine to claim a niche in the market and stand out from its competitors. She had enough idol power to catch attention, but was serious enough about food that at least some others would take her opinions seriously. She was going to be a staff writer for the magazine, with her own section every month. She would have to do some traveling, to visit places around Japan in order to write her reviews.

The magazine had decided to make a serious gamble. They offered Kurumu a contract for one year guaranteed employment. At that time the magazine was just one of many with sales that did not stand out in any way. At the meeting between the magazine's publisher and chief editor, and Kurumu and her agent, they pitched their plans to lure her in. The next issue would feature an article about the Sweetheart Chef, including an interview with her and a photo spread.

The negotiations were as serious as any held between the world powers at the United Nations. Kurumu wanted to make sure that she was going to be treated as a serious writer, and not just some cute girl with big breasts. Her agent wanted to make sure Kurumu was going to be paid appropriately for the position she would be filling. The magazine wanted to make sure Kurumu wasn't going to suddenly end up in any scandals, because there were a few rumors about any idol, and Kurumu was no exception.

In the end, Kurumu accepted the job. One of the nice things about the contract that was negotiated was that it allowed her to continue doing other jobs as well, as long as they did not pose a conflict to the magazine or its interests. That meant that Kurumu would still be able to do other media appearances and live events. Both sides approved of the idea because the Sweetheart Chef's popularity and marketability was good for everybody involved.

XxxXxxX

The new restaurant was opening in the famous LaLaPort mall in Funibashi. The owners of the restaurant were determined to take some of the most popular business ideas of Japan to make a place that would be a success of grand proportions. The place was going to be a themed restaurant using costumed staff and specially planned menus. Even the tableware and the decorations were going to be designed to go with the themes used.

For the grand opening, and for at least three months, the theme for the whole restaurant would be the same. The plan was to divide the restaurant eventually into separate areas, and each one would have a different theme, and the themes would change from time to time, so the people could return for new dining experiences. For the grand opening the theme was going to be the world famous Space Battleship Yamato

For the grand opening guests of the restaurant were celebrities and select members of the media that had all been especially invited, and their guests. The owner of the restaurant named Mission Japan, greeted the invited guests at the door dressed as Captain Okita, while standing next to an iconic red robot. Kurumu had been invited, both as a popular figure and as a member of the media, thanks to her position with the magazine. Of course there was no way she was going to attend such an event without Tsukune as her escort.

It had taken almost no effort at all to get Tsukune agree to be her date to the grand opening. In contrast it had taken her several dedicated hours of effort to get him to agree to go in costume. She had spent about half of that time dressed in a yellow and black spandex costume in the privacy of Tsukune's bedroom. She suspected that Tsukune would have given in to her wishes without so much effort, but they both had enjoyed the negotiations.

Tsukune flatly refused to dress as Susumu Kodai, because he felt foolish dressing up as such a major character. For a costume he wore the high-collared red and black jacket and white trousers of a fleet officer with the rank of captain. If anybody asked him who he was supposed to be, he identified himself as the captain of the the patrol ship Mononoke. Kurumu accepted his decision with a smile. She had dressed in a formal gown of black, with a red and black shoulder wrap, and hung on his arm when they arrived at the grand opening, just like a fleet officer's wife should.

The grand opening was a media event. While most of the invited guests were celebrities, some had worked with the Space Battleship Yamato franchise from its earliest years. The press not invited to the opening celebration were still present outside the restaurant and throughout the mall. Yamato cosplayers had migrated to the LaLaPort mall, hoping to meet celebrities, or to just enjoy the excitement of the occasion.

The opening of Mission Japan was a boon for the local businesses. Not only was the LaLaPort mall attracting more visitors, but the surrounding area as well. Because Space Battleship Yamato was so well known and loved, its popularity went well beyond the normal otaku circles. The carefully released pictures to the press leading up to the grand opening had helped raise the excitement of the overall event. Many stores in the area had added stock that was related, directly or indirectly to the Yamato franchise.

It is hard to say if it was the timing, the location, or the attitude of the event that acted as the focusing catalyst. Somehow the grand opening of Mission Japan had gained the attention of Tate no Kai, an extremist group that had been all but invisible for the past twenty years or more. The group, for reasons of their own, saw the event in Funibashi as an opportunity to make a statement.

XxxxxX

"Tsukune," Kurumu said in a sweet tone as he held the chair for her to sit down. "Thank you for being here."

"I know that me being with you means a lot," Tsukune smiled. "But you don't have to keep thanking me." They had just arrived at the restaurant, and so far Kurumu had thanked him for coming along five times since they had left the hotel room. If he had to say anything about it, Tsukune would have accepted Kurumu's passionate night with him at the local hotel more than thanks enough for being her date to the grand opening. "Besides... Do you know how much Kota would give to be here right now? It was talking about super weapons when we were children that got him interested in engineering in the first place."

"You have some interesting friends," Kurumu observed with a small smile.

Tsukune saw her wistful look and understood its reason. Kurumu had never been able to make close friends before meeting him. Growing up, she had faced jealousy, lust, anger, and every other dark emotion. The development of her own body had drawn attention to her, and some had taken exception to the popularity she had never asked for.

"Yes I do," Tsukune nodded. "And I am very happy that you are one of my interesting friends."

"Awww," Kurumu said with a small smile.

"And I am even happier that you are more than just a friend," Tsukune went on. He leaned towards her. "I love you, Kurumu."

"Tsu~ku~neee..." Kurumu's voice was a soft moan. She was blushing as she looked into Tsukune's eyes, and had to fight the urge to do something physical to him. While she was happy about what he had said to her, and Kurumu believed that he had meant every bit of it, she knew that he was teasing her at the same time. "I am going to get you for this."

"Of course," Tsukune smiled.

Kurumu was still trying to decide what she should say or do next when the Grand Opening party was rudely interrupted. The cause of the interruption was a group of party crashers dressed in black. The first sign of trouble was actually the raised voices outside the restaurant. Kurumu and Tsukune turned their heads towards the entrance in time to see a half dozen men rushing in through the doors.

The men were all dressed the same, in jackets, caps, and trousers of black, resembling old styled military uniforms. As they moved further into the restaurant, more of their group could be seen outside. All of them were holding telescoping batons in one hand and battery lanterns in the other.

Tsukune felt himself growl. He had just been enjoying his date with Kurumu, and somebody had to spoil it. It was a pattern in his life he was very tired of, and at the moment he has a very strong urge to take out his frustration on the men in black. Then their leader appeared and Tsukune really felt like snarling.

The leader of the party crashers was dressed in black like the others, but had added to his uniform so that he would stand out. He had on knee high boots, is jacket had gold trim, and as a final touch, there were captain's bars on his shoulders.

"Everybody here will cooperate, or you will be punished," The man said. "We are Tate no Kai, and we are acting in the interests of the Japanese Empire. If you are loyal Japanese, you will cooperate and support us by following the instructions we give you. If you resist, it will make it clear that you are a threat to our beloved nation, and we will treat you accordingly."

"What do you want here?" The manager of the restaurant demanded.

"We have chosen Mission Japan as the place to start our crusade to save our nation," The intruding captain declared. "Everything we do here is for that goal. Support us and you too can become heroes of the empire."

Suddenly the lights went out. There were startled cries and a few shouts. The restaurant was far enough into the mall that almost no natural light could reach it during the day. With the attack timed at sunset, the restaurant was left in near total darkness. A few emergency lights came to life as the power was cut off, but they offered little comfort. The extremists turned on their own lights to help them see.

"Everybody remain calm and listen to your instructions," The Tate no Kai captain said. "I do not want anybody trying to stop our plans simply because they do not understand the importance of our goals. With the lights off it will be easy to tell if anyone tries to use a cellular phone. We will punish anybody make such attempts."

As if to emphasize the point, the men outside the restaurant started attacking people that were holding cell phones or other electronics that shined in the dark. There was a lot of yelling, because it was more than just property that was being broken. It did not make a difference what the leader of the group was saying, the men in black were just another gang of thugs acting out of their own desires. Tsukune was tempted to pull out his own cell phone, provoking an attack against him, so he could defend himself with thorough vigor.

"Tsukune," Kurumu whispered. "We should do something."

"I want to," Tsukune replied in a low voice. "But I don't want to escalate things. The police will respond soon, and then things should get taken care of."

Tsukune and Kurumu were not the only ones talking in hushed voices. Soon a growing murmur was building in the restaurant. Unfortunately the leader of the party crashers wanted to control everybody's attention.

"Silence!" The man demanded.

The murmur of voices died down. Tsukune and Kurumu had no trouble seeing in the low light. While normal people might have trouble seeing fine details clearly, youkai had no such handicap. Tsukune watched the party crashers, taking every detail he could memorize. He knew that when the crisis was over there would be statements collected and reports to fill out. He could help just by being calm and observant. He would have taken notes if he thought he could get away with it.

"Everybody will now empty their purses and pockets onto their tables," The man continued to give instructions. "The general warned me that someone might try to be sneaky and use their cell phones through their pockets."

Tsukune did as he was told with a tiny smile at the corner of his mouth. The man leading the party crashers had just dropped a gem of information. Tsukune didn't know if it was done on purpose, but it seemed that there was a leader behind the scenes. Of course that could just be a scam to imply that the thugs were a part of a larger organization, but it was a detail worth being aware of.

As Tsukune emptied out his pockets he felt a trickle of power coming from Kurumu. He gave her a questioning look, wondering what she was doing. Kurumu gave him a slightly embarrassed smile, as if she had been caught with a sweet.

"I would be happier if they don't notice me," Kurumu whispered.

Tsukune nodded in understanding. Not only were celebrities at risk in a hostage crisis, but Kurumu was the most beautiful woman in the room. If any of the thugs were inclined to try something while they thought they could get away with it, Kurumu would make an attractive target. Tsukune was glad that Kurumu was staying so calm. He knew that if she was threatened in any way he would protect her, but with what happened to her in the past there was always a chance that she would panic when a man approached her under threat of violence.

The situation in the restaurant remained tense for many minutes. The sound of a cell phone ringing made everybody jump, but it was the leader of the party crashers that was receiving a call. He had a grin on his face as he answered his phone.

"Hai!" He answered the phone. "...Yes sir... ...Yes sir... Thank you sir." He returned the phone to his pocket and addressed his thugs and the captives. "You will be happy to know that the plan is proceeding as it should. The general has called the police and the press to issue our statement of demands."

"Ladies and gentlemen," The thug leader spoke with a twisted sense of pride. "You should be glad to hear that the ransoms we will be collecting for your release will help support our crusade to restore proper order to the Empire of Japan."

"You are insane..." Someone blurted out.

The leader of the party crashers reacted swiftly. He pulled back a hand and struck the nearest hostage across the face. The man grunted and swayed, but kept from being knocked from his chair.

"We are all hoping for a stronger Japan," The man raised his voice. "Everybody must do their part and support us, If any one of you resists, you hurt not just yourself, but all of your fellow Japanese as well. If you do not do your part, if you do not report the people that would undermine our efforts, you are just as much of a traitor as they are."

A silent tension filled the room. The restaurant guest that had been struck to make a point. The ruthlessness of the party crashers was sinking in, and while people were angry, they were also afraid. Those ruthless party crashers were holding them hostage in the dark.


	263. Battle Hymn ( of the Otaku )

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 263

The men from Tate no Kai may have believed in what their captain had to say, or not. Tsukune watched them, because he knew from experience and training that men who truly believed in the reasons for what they did could become dangerous if that purpose was insulted by others. Even an imagined slight could make a fanatic react violently against the offender.

Tsukune held Kurumu's hand and watched the Tate no Kai thugs. Around the restaurant, the other hostages tried to stay calm. While the leader of the thugs would periodically rant about Tate no Kai's mission, most of the time he just talked quietly with his men as they made reports. The hostages were kept in the near darkness and made to silently face their own nervousness.

From beyond the restaurant Tsukune occasionally heard yelling. Men in black uniforms came and went, checking in with their captain. Tsukune figured out that the entire mall was blacked out, and wondered how much of the place the Tate no Kai thugs controlled. He wondered how many hostages there were throughout the mall.

Time ticked by and the air started to become stuffy. The air conditioning had been cut off with the power. Tsukune could smell the nervousness of the people around him. When one of the thugs passed close by, Tsukune could tell that the man was nervous as well, if not as much as the hostages.

Small conversations rose and fell around the restaurant. They would start with tiny whispers and start to swell. The hostages learned to watch their captors. If the thugs started to move towards the people talking it was a sign that they had gotten too loud. As long as the voices were kept down, conversations were permitted, unless the Tate no Kai captain was talking, then silence was demanded from the hostages.

XxX

Outside of the mall, the police were gathering in force. The news was covering the incident because the mysterious general of Tate no Kai had called them and told them of the hostage situation. All around Japan, people quickly became glued to the news. At home, at work, or wherever they happened to be. Family and friends of the hostages were especially worried.

Ruby hugged a pillow tightly as she watched the news. She knew that her master was among the hostages on a date with Kurumu. She knew that Tsukune could face incredible challenges, but that did not keep her from fearing for his safety.

To add to her anguish, Ruby was unable to decide what she should do. Moka was away, summoned to court by Lord Gray. Mizore lived where modern news would be a day or more to reach her, and even then she would have no way of knowing that Tsukune was involved. Kasumi, Tsukune's mother, who never seemed far from a television would probably be fascinated by the news, but would not know that her son was among the hostages.

Ruby was paralyzed with indecision. She had it in her power to let Mizore and Kasumi know what was going on, but was afraid to. Niether woman would be able to do anything to help, and it would make them worry if they knew. Even Inari, who was working at the moment, would be unable to do anything more than watch the news unfold. Feeling powerless made Ruby feel ill. She was trying not to cry as she watched the news. When the phone range she nearly jumped out of her skin.

XxxxxX

Lieutenant Tanaka Ito viewed his professional relationship with Aono Tsukune with mixed feelings. For the most part the whole thing had just been a headache for him. On the other hand, Tsukune had been there when it counted, protecting Tanaka's daughter, her classmates, and others. That ability to stand in harm's way, and the willingness to do so, was something that Tanaka respected and approved of. But the headache side of things still persisted.

Very few among the Imperial Guard knew about Tsukune and his connections and friends. Too many people, in Tanaka's opinion, knew something more than too much but still not enough about Aono and youkai, leading them to speculation and prompting the spreading of rumors. Some of those rumors made Tanaka's hair stand on end. Because of his investigations back when he was first looking for Aono Tsukune, they had both somehow become connected to several incidents, even though the lieutenant only learned of them well after the fact. From that mix-up of crumbs, speculation put together rumors that Tanaka was somehow in charge of a special unit.

Tanaka's team, that did not really exist, was the kind of thing action movies were made about. Rumors around the coffee pot suggested that the secret resource that Tanaka was in charge of was a team of special-ops, with special training in modern intrusion methods and ancient martial arts. Other rumors painted a picture of a secret batch of ninjas loyal to the Imperial Household. After all, Tanaka visited the Imperial Palace; so he was probably getting and/or giving special instructions outside the normal chain of command.

Tanaka once had the displeasure of overhearing some of the younger office staff speculating about his secret agent. They imagined some kind of 007 super spy. One of them even suggested that Tanaka himself was the agent, and that his public job with the Imperial Guard was just a cover.

The rumors were diverse when it came down to what kind of resource Lieutenant Tanaka was in charge of. Whether it was a special individual or some kind of team, the rumors could not agree. Where the speculation found common ground was that the special resource was for use against special threats. The "terrorists" that had attacked the graduation ball was a perfect example of the kinds of threats Tanaka was in charge of dispatching his agent/team to deal with.

Tanaka did his best to ignore the rumors and speculation. He had enough regular work to do, including good old-fashion investigations, that he was able to keep busy. Ross, his friend, underworld contact, and unofficial partner from time to time, had no problem passing information along about possible threats to the security of Japan, which helped Tanaka stay busy and productive. After all, a safe and happy Japan was a productive and profitable Japan, and the yakuza was all in favor of things that were good for business.

Tanaka Ito was proud of his job, and truly enjoyed his work, but just like everybody else, he also liked to be able to relax. When it was time to go home, Ito liked to leave his work in his suit and tie. He might stop off for a drink and to loosen up along the way home, but it was at home that he was the most comfortable. He looked forward to when he could enjoy the atmosphere of his home.

Having a maid, regardless of her being something other than human, had turned out to be a blessing. Ito's wife, freed from the housework, had turned her available time towards her hobbies. Her largest hobby was an appreciation of traditional Japanese music. She had even take up the Koto. Fortunately she had done most of her early practicing while Ito was out of the house, but there had been a few evenings that had been painful to his ears. He didn't complain though, because of all the years that she had put up with him, she deserved his full support.

On that particular evening, Ito was just sitting down to supper with his family. Iris was even home that evening. Onna had prepared a fine meal for them all. It was just the right moment for it to be the wrong time for the phone to ring.

XxxxX

Telephones were busy all across Japan. People called each other to talk about what was on the news. Men and women were called to put them to work. Media outfits were sending their people in all directions to get more information, and to get reactions, about what was happening. Men and women of Japan's emergency services were being mobilized to help with security, safety, and the possible injuries that were to come.

Once such call was made to the cell phone of Aono Tsukune. When he did not answer, Tanaka Ito called the home number he had for the young man. He was glad that the phone was answered on the third ring.

"Good evening," A pleasant woman's voice answered. "Aono Household."

"Good evening," Tanaka replied politely. "I am sorry to bother you, but it is important that I talk with Aono Tsukune."

"I am sorry," The women said. "But my master is not available at the moment."

Tanaka blinked in surprise at that. He did not know that Ruby was being so formal because of her nerves just then. He imagined that whomever he was talking to was a maid, like Onna in his own home.

"This is Lieutenant Tanaka," He introduced himself. "I need to speak to Aono Tanaka about official business.

"Lieutenant Tanaka?" The woman seemed to recognize the name. "I am sorry, but Aono-Sama is not home right now. If you are calling about the story on the news, Aono-Sama went there on a date and is probably one of the people still inside."

Tanaka swore before he could remember that he was on the phone with a woman.

"Yes sir," The woman replied. "I feel about the same way."

"Thank you for your time," Tanaka said before hanging up. He felt the heat of impotent anger. His secret resource was already at the scene, but it wasn't going to do anybody any good.

XxxxXxx

As the hours counted past, the tension was taking a toll on everybody. Tsukune was confident that he had the face of every member of Tate no Kai as close to memorized as he could. The hostages, over the initial shock of what had happened, were running out of energy, looking tired and afraid, instead of angry. The Tate no Kai members were also showing the signs of being under pressure. While their leader still looked driven, the men were starting to slouch as they eyed the hostages and each other.

Tsukune could tell that whatever discipline Tate no Kai instilled in their members was not going to last. The way they were looking towards their captain, and each other, said that they did not have a lot of trust in their companions. As the emergency lights faded, their batteries running of of power, the restaurant was growing darker. the Tate no Kai flashlights and lanterns were already less bright than when the whole ordeal began. If the thugs started turning off some of their lights to conserve batteries, there would be little light to see by. Under the cover of darkness, discipline would be abandoned.

Tsukune knew that something had to give soon or things would turn ugly. With a casual appearing gesture, He leaned a little towards Kurumu with a smile. What the human around him did not know was that he had started reaching for his youki and willed it to flow to his lover. Kurumu knew he was ready for something the moment his energy start to change.

"Hide us for a moment," Tsukune whispered. "I want to see if I can learn anything." He reached slowly for his cell phone.

Tsukune could tell by the feel of her energy and the focused look on her face that Kurumu was casting her illusion. He couldn't see it because he was not the one she was casting it on, but that was as it should be. He concentrated on what he was doing and trusted her to hide his actions. He turned on his cell phone, agonizing over the seconds it took for the thing to boot up. Once it was awake and ready for use it showed him his missed calls, and he saw that one was from Lieutenant Tanaka. Tsukune did not call the lieutenant, but instead quickly typed out an email and sent it off. Now he just had to wait for the reply.

XxxxxxX

The email from Aono was the best news that Tanaka had received since the whole ordeal had begun. Aono Tsukune was alive and well, and while under guard, was able to take some independent action. He had reported what he knew of the situation, and had asked for any suggestions. The email was the opportunity Tanaka had been praying for.

The situation outside the mall was only a little better than what was happening inside at the moment. The police had the mall closed off so nobody could escape, and were watching for any sign that the extremists were going to try anything. The situation was a stalemate at the moment. The list of demands that had been made were too foolish to even consider. In addition, the extremists were demanding a ransomed for the hostages. There was no way the government would negotiate, so everything was now a standoff to see who would crack first.

Lieutenant Tanaka sat in his office and as he watched the reports on the news and receiving reports through official channels. Public opinion was against the group calling themselves Tate no Kai, but that could change. One of the extremists in a black uniform had appeared, briefly, where the police and news cameras could see him, while holding a female hostage in front of him as a living shield. The woman had a swollen face, evidence to the brutality that the extremists threatened would soon befall more of the hostages.

Tanaka considered his options quickly. He knew that Aono could be a precision tool in resolving the situation, or he could be a grenade thrown into a powder magazine. The lieutenant decided to make some calls rather than act on his own authority.

It wasn't long before he had an answer. His own captain had been surprised when Tanaka had informed him that there was a special resource inside the mall. The captain had heard all the rumors about Tanaka's special-ops team/agent, but had never taken them seriously before. He called the commander on scene at the mall before giving Tanaka an answer. Once he had the answer, Tanaka sent an email back to Aono.

XxxxxxX

_'Protect the hostages,'_ Tsukune read the email._ 'Stop Tate no Kai's control of the situation. Take prisoners if possible._'

Tsukune turned off his phone and gave Kurumu a smile. It was a smile that gave her chills. It wasn't a warm smile, meant to reassure her. It was not kind and loving. It was a smile that was filled with confidence, and more than just a touch of dark desire. That smile made Kurumu worry a little about Tsukune's safety, but at the same time it excited her.

"I am going to start a distraction," Tsukune whispered. "Watch me and see when you can use your illusions to help out, but don't attract any attention to yourself."

"Whatever you say, Tsukune," Kurumu said with a nod.

Tsukune took deep, calming breaths as he readied himself and put his plan together. He was going to use his skills, training, and supernatural abilities against humans, and that was a little frightening. When he was ready, and his power was flowing gently though him, he set his plan into motion. He stood up, and then with his voice low but firm, Tsukune started to sing.

"S_araba chikyuu yo tabidatsu fune wa_," Tsukune gave voice to the opening of the Space Battleship Yamato theme song. "_Uchuu senkan YAMATO_" As his voice grew louder everybody in the restaurant turned their attention to him...

"U_chuu no kanata ISUKANDARU e_

unmei seoi ima tobidatsu

kanarazu koko e kaette kuruto

_ te wo furu hito ni egao de kotae e..."_ Tsukune stood and moved away from the table and Kurumu as he sang. His body was stiff, and his movements deliberate. He was putting himself on display and willing those around him to notice. He wanted them to feel caught up in the song.

"G_inga wo hanare ISUKANDARU e  
harubaru nozomu_

_ uchuu senkan YAMATO_."

Tsukune marched between the tables while projecting his presence. With each line he made eye contact with a different man in the restaurant. Extremist or hostage, it did not mater.

"S_araba chikyuu yo tabidatsu fune wa_

uchuu senkan YAMATO

_ uchuu no kanata ISUKANDARU e..."_ Tsukune gestured to the people he sang to, motioning them to stand. "..._unmei seoi ima tobidatsu_

kanarazu koko e kaette kuruto

_ te wo furu hito ni egao de kotae_."

The Tate no Kai captain had been caught off guard by Tsukune's sudden choice of action. Dressed in his costume, singing the iconic song, Tsukune had brought back a sense of childhood excitement that the man remembered when watching the anime so many years ago. He managed to give himself a shake and opened his mouth to call to his men to reign in the man causing the disturbance. But then Tsukune made eye contact with his opponent...

Kurumu recognized that song Tsukune was singing. She had never watched the anime before she had been invited to the restaurant. Once she learned of the of the restaurant, and its main theme, she had made a quick study of it. It had given her ammunition for her negotiations with Tsukune about going in costume. Now that Tsukune was singing the theme song, and drawing others in, Kurumu saw an opportunity to help him.

Kurumu spun a large and complex illusion, trying to touch everybody in the restaurant. She created the barest, thinnest of images, scenes from the anime, and projected them. People might realize that they were seeing them, but would, hopefully, think it was all coming from their own memories and imaginations. In addition to the images, Kurumu added the suggestion of the theme music, like something remembered but not truly heard, supporting Tsukune's singing.

"_Ginga wo hanare ISUKANDARU e_," Tsukune sang as he locked eyes with the enemy captain.

_"Harubaru nozomu_

uchuu senkan YAMATO"

Around the restaurant people were getting caught up in the moment. The song was well known. Men joined in the singing first. Men and women started clapping in time. Even the extremists were infected by the desire to sing.

"_Saraba chikyuu yo aisuru hito yo_

uchuu senkan YAMATO

chikyuu wo sukuu shimei wo obite

tatakau otoko moeru ROMAN

dareka ga kore wo yaraneba naranu

_ kitai no hito ga oretachi naraba..."_

Tsukune was projecting his power, not just into his presence and voice, but into an idea as he did not have the power of illusions that Kurumu posessed. Instead, he was casting a _Glamore_. He wanted everybody to be excited. He wanted them to be caught up in the rush of the moment. Space Battleship Yamato had been about standing up to impossible odds to save the world. Tsukune projected that desire to stand up, stand together, and to fight for victory into his voice and into the _Glamore_ he was casting as he marched up to the enemy captain.

"G_inga wo hanare ISUKANDARU e_

harubaru nozomu

uchuu senkan YAMATO..."

When he reached the end of the song, Tsukune turned his back to the Tate no Kai captain. With a look, he took in everybody in the restaurant. There was just a short pause as he raised his hands, conductor-like, as he took a deep breath. Tsukune closed his fists as if beckoning everybody to stand, or to follow. When he started to sing again, nearly everybody joined in.

"S_araba chikyuu yo tabidatsu fune wa_

uchuu senkan YAMATO

uchuu no kanata ISUKANDARU e

unmei seoi ima tobidatsu

kanarazu koko e kaette kuruto

_ te wo furu hito ni egao de kotae_..."

With everybody standing and singing, Tsukune turned back to the extremist captain. Without missing a beat or a note, Tsukune knocked the man out with a single blow. That launched the counter attack. The hostages turned on their captors, some still singing, and took them down.

With Tsukune's _Glamore_ and Kurumu's Illusion, the former hostages had more support then they knew as they went on the offensive. They did not go out of their way to hunt down members of Tate no Kai, but they also did not turn away from them. Armed with captured batons and assorted improvised weapons, they followed Tsukune out of the restaurant.

"Keep together," Tsukune instructed in his commanding voice. "And keep singing. We are leaving."

The group marched from the restaurant and through the mall. Members of Tate no Kai that tried to confront them were quickly beaten, by Tsukune or the others. Other hostages in the mall heard the singing and were touched by the magic, the rose up to defend themselves as well. By the time they reached the entrance to the mall, men in fleet uniforms from a classic anime were leading an organized mob of former hostages on a march to freedom.

Tsukune stopped inside the entrance and ushered everybody else through. While they were still singing as they exited the mall, their voices trailed off by the time they reached the police lines. Once the outflow of civilians trickled down, squads of police started rushing in. The storm was past, now it was just time for the clean-up.

Tsukune, with a smiling Kurumu on his arm, slipped out of the mall with the last of the former hostages. Hidden in a small illusion to escape anything more than casual notice from the press or police, they were just another couple that had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"It is a shame that our date was ruined," Tsukune commented to his lover.

"I know," Kurumu pouted. "I hate how that keeps happening."

"Me too," Tsukune nodded. "But at least we had some time to enjoy together, so it wasn't all bad."

"Thank you for that," Kurumu said with a small sigh.

"But you know," Tsukune said with a crooked grin. "We still have a little time before we have to get serious. Why don't we go back to the hotel?"

"Oh?" Kurumu's eyes widened as a pleased smile started to spread across her face.

"And if you happened to bring that spandex costume..." Tsukune's words trailed off as Kurumu gave a delighted laugh.

Xx

_Original / Romaji Lyrics_

English Translation

saraba chikyuu yo tabidatsu fune wa  
uchuu senkan YAMATO  
uchuu no kanata ISUKANDARU e  
unmei seoi ima tobidatsu  
kanarazu koko e kaette kuruto  
te wo furu hito ni egao de kotae

Farewell, Earth, the ship that is departing is  
The Space Battleship Yamato  
It departs now to Iskandar,  
at the end of the cosmos, bearing its fate.  
"We will come back, no matter what it takes"  
Answer with a smile to the waving people

ginga wo hanare ISUKANDARU e  
harubaru nozomu  
uchuu senkan YAMATO

Going far from the Galaxy towards Iskandar  
A faint gleam of hope  
The Space Battleship Yamato

saraba chikyuu yo tabidatsu fune wa  
uchuu senkan YAMATO  
uchuu no kanata ISUKANDARU e  
unmei seoi ima tobidatsu  
kanarazu koko e kaette kuruto  
te wo furu hito ni egao de kotae

Farewell, Earth, the ship that is departing is  
The Space Battleship Yamato  
It departs now to Iskandar,  
at the end of the cosmos, bearing its fate.  
"We will come back, no matter what it takes"  
Answer with a smile to the waving people.

ginga wo hanare ISUKANDARU e  
harubaru nozomu  
uchuu senkan YAMATO

Going far from the Galaxy towards Iskandar  
A faint gleam of hope  
The Space Battleship Yamato

saraba chikyuu yo aisuru hito yo  
uchuu senkan YAMATO  
chikyuu wo sukuu shimei wo obite  
tatakau otoko moeru ROMAN  
dareka ga kore wo yaraneba naranu  
kitai no hito ga oretachi naraba

Farewell, Earth, farewell, beloved ones  
The Space Battleship Yamato  
Bearing the fate of saviors of Earth  
The men fight and the romance burns high  
Somebody has got to do this  
If we are the people they count on...

ginga wo hanare ISUKANDARU e  
harubaru nozomu  
uchuu senkan YAMATO

Going far from the Galaxy towards Iskandar  
A faint gleam of hope  
The Space Battleship Yamato

animelyrics_com/ anime/ yamato/ yamato_htm

I would like to give credit to the site where I found these lyrics, but I am restricted under this site's TOS


	264. Facts and Faces

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 264

Moka was glad to get back to Japan. Being summoned to Lord Gray's court was a part of the price of holding a title, and she accepted that. What she didn't like was leaving Tsukune's side. Her most recent trip, while not as frustrating as her week listening to arguing gnomes, and not been a pleasant one.

The reason Lord Gray had called summoned his court was to have them witness his handling on the dregs of Fairy Tail. It was a political move to demonstrate his power to those under him, and to show any rivals or allies that he had the power to hold his territory and enforce his will. By holding public hearings of the Fairy Tail members that had been captured in his territory, Lord Gray was proving his fitness for his title.

From the opening of the hearing, Moka had thought she knew what to expect. The woman that had been marched into the hall in front of Lord Gray and his court had been in rags and shackles. As she was brought forward, a man in dark wool suit had read a list of charges. The woman was accused of being a spy for Fairy Tail and preying upon humans. The woman was given a chance to speak in her own defense, and to name anybody she might think could in some way vouch for her innocence in the charges listed.

"I was just minding my own affairs I was," The woman had started out calm and defiant. But the longer she talked the more nervous an desperate she became.

The woman was a kind of leach. She appeared old and ugly and homeless so she could upset people when she confronted them. She was like a distant cousin to a succubus, drawing whatever scraps of negative energy she could, usually by frightening them, or if they were weaker than her, by hurting them. She had been captured while beating on a homeless old man under a freeway bridge with a stick.

It turned out that the woman had been caught before. The first time she had been switched. The second time she had been branded and then expelled from Lord Gray's territory.

"My law is clear," Lord Brone spoke in a firm voice. "You may only prey upon the willing. This is your third violation of the law, and there will be no forgiveness for you. In addition to violating the law, you have allied yourself with the enemies of this court. Your life is forfeit."

The old woman had been reduced to begging and pleading for her life. When someone dressed all in black, wearing a black hood, approached holding a long spike, the woman started giving up every scrap of information she had about Fairy Tail and its members. When she finally ran out of information to offer, she just whimpered as the executioner held her head with one gloved hand, and held the tip of the spike to her eyelid with the other.

"You have given testimony against Fairy Tail," Brone spoke up. "In return we will grant you a merciful sleep."

Another servant approached, also dressed in back head to toe. This one offered the old woman an iron cup. She looked at the cup and shuddered.

"Any last words?" Brone asked.

"I thank m'lord for his... his mercy," The woman said. She lifted her shackled hands to take the cup. Whatever was in it she drank it down in three gulps. The servant took the cup as the woman gave a sigh and went limp. The executioner let her fall to the floor, dead.

From there the week was a long series of hearings. It was clear that the ones that the old leach woman had named had already been rounded up. Her testimony had simply added to the cases against them. Four more were granted an easy death from the iron cup. The executioner used his spike on two. The next four were beheaded. The last three cases wrapped everything up.

Moka had thought that she was capable shrugging off the darker parts of the world into which she had been born. That week made her glad that Tsukune had shown here that she did not have to accept that world as her only choice. The men and women that she saw put to death had all been willing to make others suffer for their own benefit. Their crimes included rape, murder, and enslavement of humans and even other youkai. All of them were connected to Fairy Tail.

It was clear that Lord Gray was doing more than just cleaning up Fairy Tail members. Each day the prisoners were accused of greater crimes and greater involvement with the shattered organization. On that last day of the hearings, a man was brought in, chained to a heavy beam that was laid across his shoulders. The men who brought him in were dressed in fine suits and radiated power and confidence. As soon as she saw them, Moka knew they were vampires of strong bloodlines.

The one in chains had a defiant look on his face as he walked into the hall. Guards came out of the shadows to escort him and his companions to stand in front of Lord Gray. The man in the wool suit read off the charges as the prisoner approached. He was accused of multiple murders, and with being a senior office of Fairy Tail. When given his turn to speak, the man proudly admitted to his own guilt.

Moka was surprised by what happened next. Lord Brone stepped down from his throne and approached the prisoner. An attendant moved in his wake, carrying a try that held a long casket shaped box and a knife with a long, narrow blade.

"You have sided with those that seek to do evil," Brone said. "But you manage to hold on to some shred of loyalty. For you there will be mercy." He reached out and took the long knife from the tray. "May you face justice in the halls of judgment." He stabbed prisoner in the heart and pulled the knife free before the condemned man could fall. The force of the strike was enough to make him fall backwards.

Brone's next move was an even bigger surprise. He threw the knife with enough force that it stuck into the stone floor. A light sprang up from the knife and lines spread out across the floor from it. In an instant a circle of blue-black fire filled with twisted characters covered a section of the floor. Within that section of the floor stood Lord Gray, his attendant, and the two men that had brought the prisoner.

"What is the meaning of this?" The older of the two men demanded. "This is treachery." The blue-black flames had spread up over the man, shackling him in place. He could move, but only a few inches in any direction.

Brone moved calmly, as if he had all the time in the world. He opened the casket on the attendants tray and pulled out a cloth wrapped bundle. As soon as he removed the glyph embroidered wrapping, Moka wished that he hadn't.

"Just as loyalty should be rewarded," Brone said. "So should betrayal be punished." He turned to the younger of the two vampires he had trapped. "You willingly brought your companion here to die. You were his equal in Fairy Tail, and his partner in many crimes, yet you thought to sacrifice him to hide your own sins. Even as I know you would betray your master if you thought it would save you now."

Brone held up the knife he had unwrapped. It was a hideous thing, with a yellow, waxy, wet looking, blade. As soon as it had been unwrapped, Moka had felt the knife's presence. It was like a rancid oil that tainted the air, and a sour note that grated on the ears. As soon as she saw the knife, Moka wanted to hide from it, at the same time she wanted to see it thrown into a fire and burned. Brone put the flat of the blade against the trapped vampire's neck.

"Stop!" The vampire was clearly frightened of the knife. He tried to pull back from it as his eyes went wide with terror.

"You would betray your master to escape this," Brone said. It was a statement of fact and not a question. "You would, if you could, betray anyone to save yourself from this death."

"Yes!" The vampire cried out. "Yes! I was following orders. It was my master's idea. He made me do it. He made me, I swear."

"And so you prove yourself to be a betrayer," Brone said. "And so you will be rewarded."

It was a gruesome death. Brone twisted the knife so the edge was to the vampire's neck. With a flick of the wrist he cut the throat open, the edges of the cut blackened instantly. There was no bleeding, just a deep black gash. The vampire convulsed and fell to the floor. He could not yell or even moan, because his air no longer reached his vocal cords. Likewise, his arteries had also been cut, so his brain would soon die, taking the rest of the body with it.

"Lord Stelarnox," Brone addressed the vampire he held trapped. "It is time for you and I to conclude our business."

Moka barely managed to contain a gasp of surprise. The Vampire Lord was one of the oldest known. The Star of Darkness, was an Elder Vampyre. He was the kind of vampire, if not _the_ vampire, that had inspired most of the frightening stories about their kind in the western world. He was every bit as much of a true demon as he was a human, and Lord Gray was holding him trapped with a binding spell the likes of which she had never seen.

"You would dare to threaten me?" Lord Stelarnox demanded. "You would violate the treaties you have sworn to support? Is your petty lust so important to you that you would destroy yourself?"

"You misunderstand, Lord of Nothing," Brone sneered. "I have declared war on Fairy Tail, and sworn I would see it destroyed. You have used that organization as your personal amusement, supporting and guiding it for sport. In doing so, you have broken every treaty to which I have signed. Your every breath has been a lie. Even your own servants, whom you were willing to sacrifice, were ready to denounce you when they saw you could not protect them." Brone held up the living, twisted knife in a threatening gesture. "Now it is your turn."

"You do not have the fortitude," The elder vampire declared. "The moment you attempt to harm me, you will make enemies of my allies, and together we will destroy you."

"You have no allies," Brone said. "You betrayed each and every one of them. When you fall, they will descend on your holdings like a pack of hyenas, laughing at your memory as they take what they want."

"You don't fool me," The trapped vampire blustered. "I know what you want. And angering me will make it impossible."

"I am not as petty or as simple as you are," Brone said with a shake of his head.

"Release me now," Lord Stelarnox demanded. "Or I will have her killed."

"You would kill your own wife?" Brone asked with a smirk. "Just because you think it would benefit you in some way?"

"I would do it just to spite you," The eldar vampire hissed.

"This game is over," Brone shook his head. "You have not denied your control of Fairy Tail. As its mastermind, you bare the responsibility for its atrocities. I pray that the gods will be merciful..."

"You think I fear the gods of men?" Lord Stelarnox scoffed. "I am a god compared to the grubbing masses..."

"I pray the gods will be merciful and forgive me," Brone said as a cold smile spread across his features. "Because I am going to enjoy killing you."

Brone thrust his obscene knife into the elder vampire's chest. In an instant the rancid presence of the knife flared, making Moka want to retch and run away at the same time. The dark energy of the elder vampire was drained from him, sucked up by the knife as it drank in his very sense of presence. The knife was consuming his soul. Lord Stelarnox putrefied where he stood. His skin turned black and oily. His body started to sag. In the time it took for his clothes to fall to the floor, the vampire was reduced to a pile of dark soot.

The hall was dead silent. Everybody watched as Lord Gray, who had never let go of the knife, gave a flick of his wrist to banish the binding spell, as he turned back to his throne. Once he was seated he held up the living knife.

"Fairy Tail is broken," Brone declared. "The name may be reused at peril of those that wish to be struck down, but the evil that it had been made to be is no more." He clenched the fist that was holding the evil knife.

Moka felt a stabbing pain behind her eyes. She realized that the knife was screaming in pain. There was a muffled crack, and as the knife turned an ashy gray color its presence faded. The power it had taken in was absorbed by the man that had killed it. An oily shadow seemed to fall over Lord Gray as he lowered his hand. There was a moment when the power he had taken in tried to rebel, to consume him from within, but then his eyes flared with blue fire.

"This court is now at an end," Brone said as he tossed the remains of the knife aside. "For the remainder of today, we shall rest. Tomorrow, we shall feast and celebrate our victory."

Moka had to stay for the feast out of etiquette. She made sure to visit her holdings, the Argent Cairn before the celebration, because she intended to return home as soon as she was free to do so. When the time came, she dutifully made her appearance and lingered as long as it took to meet the demands of courtesy. When she was free to go, Moka was so eager to return home she almost forgot her bags.

Xx

Moka had been happy to return home. She would have been happier if when she called upon Tsukune he had been free to welcome her home. As it turned out however, Tsukune was visiting with Mizore as she delivered their second child. It was left to Ruby to fill Moka in on what she had missed.

Ruby hadn't known all of the details, but it had been enough information for Moka to be upset. She was upset that Tsukune had ended up in harm's way again. She was frustrated that he could not seem to stay out of trouble. The idea of keeping him locked in a cage was looking more appealing the more she thought about it. It would be very satisfying to keep Tsukune all to herself, but she knew that life just was not going to let that happen.

XxxxXxxxXxxxxX

Tsukune was careful to keep the sour feeling in his stomach from being reflected on his face. He had no arguments with Kurumu finding advantage for her career in what had happened at the LaLaPort mall. What was giving him problems was his own popularity. There had been enough press at the mall taking pictures that he and Kurumu had been photographed together. Those pictures were circulated enough that he had been recognized and identified. Enough people seemed to remember who he was that he was a pseudo celebrity.

While Kurumu was kind enough not to try to use Tsukune's popularity for her own benefit, the same could not be said of others. Through official channels, shortly after returning home welcoming his second daughter, Natsuko (Summer Child) into the world, he received orders to appear in uniform at the headquarters of the National Police Agency. Tsukune had never imagined that he would be used as a publicity tool by the police.

He had tried to argue against it. He had pointed out that he had always had others helping him. All of his arguing only gained him the support of Inari, who was pulled from her usual work as well to be used in the public relations and recruiting campaign.

For the next three months Tsukune and Inari were the center of a political machine. They spent more time filming training than they had ever gone through before. They crawled through mud, climbed ropes, and fired handguns on a range. Tsukune and Inari posed with what seemed like almost every piece of equipment the police had. Inari got her own short video where she busted the chops of a train molester. Tsukune "raided" an opium den. Just when Tsukune thought that the brains behind the project were satisfied, he and Inari were issued a new set of uniforms.

Article 41 of the Japanese Constitution established the Self-Defense Forces in 1954. Although they are equipped as a conventional military force, the Self-Defense Forces are, by law, an extension of the police, created solely to ensure national security. Tsukune and Inari were effectively transferred to the SDF so they could make recruiting posters and commercials for their new branch of service.

The new round of propaganda included more training footage. More mud, more ropes, and more guns. Some of the footage clearly made Tsukune and Inari out to be special-ops, complete with all black uniforms. While Tsukune did have fun with some of the weapons and equipment, what man wouldn't after all, Inari's favorite piece was for undercover security, where she and Tsukune were dressed up formally but shown to still be armed and ready, as if they were elite bodyguards.

"We've done everything from foot patrols to driving tanks," Tsukune complained towards the end. He was in a ship's cabin, changing out of the uniform he had been made to wear as he stood on the command deck of a destroyer. "We've done just about everything except fight Godzilla."

"Hey!" One of the production assistants perked up.

"NO!" Inari and Tsukune shouted together.

XxxxX

While Tsukune was filing promotional and recruiting commercials, rumors about the LaLaPort mall incident were circulating. While Tsukune had been there, he had been able to keep from taking the credit for leading the uprising among the hostages, if only by the thinnest margins. The fact that music, the Space Battleship Yamato theme song, had been used to rally everybody and lead them to freedom had become an exciting story.

It was a moving story that was reminiscent of the plot used by several popular anime. Some people tried to come forward to take credit, but were quickly proven to be false. That did not diminish the value of the story however. Kasumi, who had not even realized that her son had been involved, was an avid fan of the story.

Kurumu had written a article about that night at the LaLaPort mall. She had downplayed the extremists to be little more than a petty gang, and never identified them by name. Her focus had been on the food and the atmosphere before the party crashers had shown up. As for what followed after the party had been interrupted, Kurumu wrote about how people had kept calm in the face of threats of physical violence until the right moment came along. She went into detail of how one person standing up, taking the risk of standing out, and starting to sing, had been all it had taken to bring everybody together.

"My sweetheart and I had been enjoying out date until it was interrupted," Kurumu said in an interview. "When everybody was singing, we just went with them... The man who started singing first? He never gave me his name that night."

Kurumu liked the frustration she caused with that answer. Tsukune had not bothered to tell Kurumu his name in years, so her answer was technically an honest one. After all, she knew exactly who had started singing, but she didn't need to share that information. Not only would it bother Tsukune if she did, Kurumu did not want any more people after his so limited time. She had enough competition, thank you very much.


	265. Trusting Dates

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter265

Tsukune had still been doing his assigned recruiting campaign when he visited the Youkai Academy's annual festival. While there were only a few students attending school that actually knew him, his popularity was still holding on. Between his occasional visits as a counselor and his history at school, that for some reason people were not forgetting about, it was understandable that he would be well known by name if not on sight. Unfortunately some of his recruiting posters and commercials were already being circulated, and some of the students had found out about them.

During his short visit to the festival, the new members of the Newspaper Club tracked him and his companions down for an interview. Some of the newer students were the younger siblings of some of Tsukune's classmates. They were introduced to him when their alumni older siblings had caught site of him. Tsukune did his best to remain positive and polite through it all, even as his friends teased him about it. He knew that his dubious popularity at Youaki Academy was going to linger for another year or more yet.

Moka found Tsukune's situation amusing. She remembered their early years together, and how she had been so wrapped up in her pride, and her fear of him not truly loving and accepting her. Now, just two years after graduation, she, the proud, noble, and elite vampire was all but forgotten, and it was Tsukune that was remembered and looked up to. After all the time she had spent telling Tsukune he was not worthy to be at her side had been turned around. It was a good thing that neither of them cared about such things anymore, because they were still on entirely different levels. Moka just hoped she wouldn't take too long for her to catch up to him.

XxxxxxxX

Mizore was glad when Tsukune was able to come and see her. He had brought along pictures from the school festival and told him about the changes to the school grounds. He also told her what he had been doing. Naturally that was what she wanted to hear about the most, so as she breast fed Natsuko and Tsukune held Fumusume, she asked him questions to draw out all the details he was too modest to bring up on his own.

His visit had been brief, because of his busy schedule, but welcomed all the same. She had wanted him to stay longer, as she always did. Of course she was not the only one that wanted Tsukune to stick around. Mizore's mother was almost as happy about being a grandmother as Mizore was to have two daughters of her own. Both women were looking forward to more.

XxxxxXxxxxX

Tsukune was glad to have a chance to take a break with Moka. It had been nice to spend the holidays with his family, but even that meant being busy in a way. Tsukune had a large and irregular family now, and its different parts were spread out.

A visit to Mizore's home to visit with her and Tsurara, and then taking Mizore and the girls to visit his parents. Moka and Kurumu had both been there for the party. After the night at his parents house, Tsukune, Mizore, Fumusume, Natsuko, and Kurumu all went to see Ageha. The elder succubus gushed and fawned over the two children every bit as much as Kasumi and Tsurara ever did.

After delivering Mizore and the girls safely home, Tsukune had to endure the hospitality of her house, and her village. There were still some that were unhappy that he kept taking his Winter Wife and the children out of the village so much, so they wanted a chance to make sure he had not endangered them in any way. He and his Winter Family visited the temple and many an Aunty's home. On the bright side, Tsukune was confident that his children were well loved and protected by Mizore's people.

As the holiday rush was winding down, and his recruiting work wrapping up, Tsukune was looking forward to getting back to his normal school and work routine. Unfortunately the threat posed by Tate no Kai was still real enough that the government wanted to commit resources to protect against it. Tsukune and Inari were being used to help with that. It was a parody of the undercover work they had done before. This time they were being dangled out as bait. While being visible through recruiting media, the couple were assigned to do rounds of places where Tate no Kai supporters were suspected of being. Tsukune and Inari were to be in plane clothes, acting like they were off duty, taking a break between projects.

The sneaking part of it was that they were supposed to be frustrated with the government 'establishment.' It was a thin line they had to walk. They could not say anything too bold, at the same time they had to act like they were acting like they supported the status quo. To Tsukune it was a useless waste of time, but he had his orders. To Inari it was a chance to hang out with Tsukune away from the other women in his life.

When Tsukune had a chance to just enjoy some quiet time with Moka, he took it. Not only was his complicated life always pulling him one way or another, but her own class schedule was keeping her busy as well. That was why, when she called him up one evening and simply said to come over, he didn't hesitate. Moka met him at her door and let him in to her apartment. What followed was simply quiet cuddling where the two could enjoy each others company and the comfort of being close.

"Tsu~kune..." Moka said in a soft voice as she caressed his cheek. "Do you think you could make time for me in about two weeks?"

"Moka," Tsukune said in a gentle voice with warm eyes. "You know I will do anything I can for you."

"I know," Moka said with a small smile. "It's just that I don't want to cause you any trouble."

Tsukune burst out laughing. The suddenness of it surprised Moka and she gave Tsukune a confused look. That made him laugh harder for a moment.

"Tsukune?" Moka demanded.

"Trouble?" Tsukune questioned incredulously. "Moka, there are times when my life is nothing but trouble. Because of you, by life is filled with challenges, difficulties, and trials. Since I met you, trouble has become commonplace in my life. There is not a think in my life that is not because I love you and have decided to do everything for you. Every trial, every blessing, every bad day and every good thing in my life is all because of you, Moka. If you are not causing me trouble it is because you don't have use for me any more, so please, trouble me, ask things of me, because you are what is most important in my life."

"Tsukune!" Moka growled. She reached out and grabbed his head and pulled him even closer. "Capa-chuuuu..."

XxxxxxxX

Yes, Tsukune thought. Moka most definitely had a way for causing him trouble. It turned out that the reason she had wanted him to clear some time in his schedule for her was so he could go out with her to a class gathering. It was a small party after the spring mid-term exams. Moka explained that she wanted to go so she would not be acting cold and standoffish to her classmates, but she did not want to go without Tsukune.

Tsukune understood her reasoning. He had learned that he had to open up a little to his class mates if he was going to be able to actually enjoy his university life at all. Additionally, those that were classmates today, tomorrow could be coworkers or important connections.

Of course there were other reasons for Moka to ask Tsukune to go with her. First was that they would be able to just be out together, a fun and friendly date where nobody would be looking to start a fight. The second reason was so Moka could show off her fiance to her classmates. They did not get a chance to go out on dates as often as they would like, because of their different schedules. This was a chance for them to go out together, and be seen together, and to enjoy being a couple just like any other.

There were many young men and women in Moka's class. Couples were sometimes made up of two people that had met in class. Others knew each other before attending university. Of course in a diverse group of adults, there were some that were unattached. It also follows that some who don't already have a person to be close to will look to find someone from among those that they spend time with. When Tsukune walked into the restaurant with Moka, he saw one man brighten when he saw Moka, but then sag with disappointment when he saw Tsukune with her. Tsukune had to resist the urge to smirk.

For Moka it was a good evening. She got to show off Tsukune to her classmates, introducing him proudly as her fiance. A few of them recognized Tsukune from his media appearances. One of them turned out to be a fan.

"Excuse me for asking," A woman said as she clutched her beer glass tightly. "But Aono-san, if you are engaged to Moka-san, why does the Sweetheart Chef always talk about cooking for you?"

"Kurumu is our friend from High school," Moka answered with a smile. "We were all in the same club together and supported each other. Tsukune was also busy with other activities, and even several committees for the student counsel. I helped Tsukune to keep up with his class work, while Kurumu often made lunches for him."

"Ehhhh?" The woman was surprised at the way Moka just accepted that there was another woman interested in her fiance. Because everybody knew that the Sweetheart Chef was in love with the sweetheart she always talked about, and even was sometimes seen with. "But they were seen together just last fall..."

"Of course we were," Tsukune said with an amused smile. "She asked me to be her date to the opening of Mission Japan. I was free, so why wouldn't I support her?"

"And you're alright with this?" The woman said to Moka.

"Why would I not be?" Moka replied. "Tsukune is going to marry me some day, but that doesn't mean he cannot still have friends." She gave Tsukune a loving smile. "He and I have been through enough that I will never have to doubt our relationship."

"Awwwww," Another woman said.

"That's so sweet," Said a third.

"So, Aono," One of the men in the group spoke up. "What did you have to do to get Moka to go out with you?"

"I simply became her friend," Tsukune answered. "And made sure I showed her proper respect at all times." He gave Moka a crooked smile. "And made sure that she knew that nothing in my life could ever be more important than her."

"Tsukune..." Moka blushed.

"How did you do that?" Someone asked.

"Let's just say there is a reason he joined the police," Moka said. "And that I am studying law."

"How is that going to work?" A guy asked, feeling a little overwhelmed by the romantic atmosphere that was building. "Aono, if you are arresting people, and she is defending them in court?"

"If Tsukune arrested someone," Moka said with a dark look. "I would never defend them."

"If Moka accepts somebody as a client," Tsukune replied. "Then I was probably wrong to suspect them."

"But I am going to focus on business law," Moka added.

"And I am going to eventually open my own security and investigation business," Tsukune said with conviction. "We plan to work together."

"Awwww..." Several women said at once, before bursting out in giggles.

The conversation for most of the evening was dominated by the couples in the group. They shared funny dating stories, or anecdotes of how they had met. The women told of the things their boyfriends had done to attract their attention.

"Moka ran me over with her bicycle on the way to our first day at high school," Tsukune said.

"Tsukune..." Moka protested.

"That was the luckiest day in my life," He said to the group while looking her in the eyes. "I remember going from being confused about what had happened, to being stunned by how cute she was."

Moka was speechless. Her face looked almost pained as she tried to keep her feelings in check. Tsukune was being too sweet for his own good again. She remembered that day as well. She remembered the first taste of his blood. She remembered how happy she had been when Tsukune had agreed to be her friend. And in spite of the pain of their first fight when he had wanted to run away, Moka remembered how grateful and happy she had been to see him when he had come to help her when she had needed it.

"If you met Moka on the first day of high school," The fan asked. "When did you meet the Sweetheart Chef?"

"About a week later," Tsukune shrugged.

"And when did she start calling you her sweetheart?" The woman pressed.

"The next day," Moka supplied. "After Tsukune saved her life."

"Whoaaa?" One of the women said in surprise. "What happened? How did you save her life?"

"Tsukune got me to calm down," Moka said with a vicious smile. "I was going to kill Kurumu for trying to come between Tsukune and I."

The group gave Moka a mix of looks. They were _almost_ sure that she was exaggerating things. While it was possible that teenage girls might come to blows over a boy, they had a hard time imagining that Moka would really intend to hurt anybody.

"But now you trust her?" The fan questioned in shock.

"Of course not," Moka gave the fangirl a look like woman was crazy. "I trust Tsukune."

"Awww man," One of the men shook his head in frustration. "What do you have to do to get that kind of trust? My girlfriend gives me a hard time when I just go out to get a beer." The aforementioned girlfriend gave him an elbow jab in the side for his outburst.

"I simply promised Moka that I would obey her every command," Tsukune said.

"And then he did," Moka nodded.

"Your every command?" One woman challenged.

"Yes," Moka smiled confidently.

"Oh..." The women in the group all started trading calculating looks and mischievous smiles.

Tsukune had a sinking feeling about what was going to happen. The women started talking about things Moka could order him to do. Hopping on one foot was one of the first ideas. The the list of possible commands grew, they became more and more extreme. One woman said she would like to command her boyfriend to clean her apartment. This inspired another to suggest an order to pay Moka's rent. Tsukune tried not to smile.

Moka was finding the other women brainstorming to be amusing. Telling Tsukune to pay her rent was kind of pointless when he owned the building, and he was letting her stay there for free, some things nether of them had chosen to share. The physical things that kept coming up, like carrying her around the block she knew he could do with ease. Of course Moka was tempted to give one of those commands, to demonstrate her authority over Tsukune. After all, even if he was proving to be above her in most ways, the way she once assumed that she was above him, the fact that he was still sworn to her was gratifying.

"Tsukune," Moka said in a casual way. "Hand me your phone."

"As you wish," Tsukune replied, matching actions to words.

Moka took his phone and started going through it. She made a small show of going through his messages and contacts. After playing around with it for a few minutes she handed it back to Tsukune.

"Thank you, Tsukune," Moka said to him before turning her attention to the other women. She gave them a calm smile and waited.

Tsukune tucked his phone away and smiled at Moka's amusement. She knew what she was doing. Instead of making him do something silly, she had now put every other couple in the group on the spot. The men and women that were with their partners all had uncomfortable looks. It took a lot of trust and openness to let someone go though your phone. For many it was considered a breach of trust to do so. Right then, there was the fear of embarrassment for all the couples aside from Moka and Tsukune. Would one partner ask? Would the other partner hesitate or refuse?

"Hey," One man spoke up. "Why would you let her just go through your phone like that? She was acting like she doesn't trust you."

"I have no secrets from Moka," Tsukune stated. "That is why she knows she can trust me."

"How do you know you can trust her?" The man asked.

"Because she has been honest with me from the day we met," Tsukune said.

"That is nice of you to say," Moka spoke up. "But you know that is not exactly true, Tsukune. It took a long time for me to be honest about my feelings for you."

"It took me a long time to find the courage to tell you that I loved you as well," Tsukune replied to her. "Because I was afraid that it would ruin our friendship."

"I am glad that you put up with my lack of resolve," Moka said to him.

"Enough you two," Tsukune recognized the man who spoke as the one that had been disappointed to see that Moka had not come alone. "Could you two possible be more lovy dovy?"

"Moka and I have been together for years," Tsukune said to the man. "We have attended class together. We have share club activities together. We have trained together. When I have ended up in the hospital, Moka has watched over me."

"Tsukune has saved my life," Moka added. "I have saved his. He has become the most important person in my life, and shown me what it really means to be alive. No, we cannot be more lovy dovy. We can however take on, take down, and take apart anybody that would ever try to come between us."

"Ahhhh..." The young man was left dumbstruck.

"See," Tsukune said with a smile and a light voice. "She will be the perfect attorney, because she wins every time."

Tsukune earned a laugh from several in the group. The questions of trust were bypassed, at least for the moment. After the tension releasing laughter the conversation wondered to more common topics; classes and exams.

XxX

"Tsukune," Moka said as the left the restaurant. "Thank you for tonight."

"Thank you, Moka," Tsukune replied. "For everything."

"What do you mean?" Moka asked teasingly.

"Among other things," Tsukune replied. "Thank you for simply being a part of my life."

"Thank you for sharing your life with me," Moka said. "And speaking of sharing..."

"As you wish," Tsukune gave her a smile.

XXX

XX

X


	266. Team Time

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 266

Summer was just beginning. Tsukune looked out at the ocean and wondered if he would have a chance to enjoy the season with his friends. He didn't let his mind linger on such thoughts long because he had work to do. It had taken months, but a solid lead in the Tate no Kai investigation had come up with a promising lead. As the sun was setting, Tsukune was a part of a team staged around the harbor district. Large ships lined the piers. Container boxes of every color were stacked up, looking like a child's building blocks. The local landscape was mostly big, boxy warehouses. Warehouses that were cheaper to rent than apartments or offices when price per square meter was counted.

It was among those warehouses that the objective was to be found. Much of the investigation had been office work. Most of it in fact. The members of Tate no Kai that had been arrested at the LaLaPort mall had not had much information, but they were more useful than they knew. Little things, like tracking their credit cards and cell phone records had showed patterns to the experienced eyes of investigators like Tanaka Ito. Those patterns had helped find places where Tsukune and Inari were dangled out as bait. Even by watching to see who had avoided the bait had provided tiny crumbs of information.

The many, many hours of investigation had brought the police to the harbor district. The warehouse that was singled out was filled with fluffy merchandise from Korea being repacked from shipping containers to pallets for shipping to stores around Japan. A section of the warehouse was sub-rented to a company called Vision Imports. The import company existed on paper as a small business, but with no record of it ever doing any importing, or any other business either. The business did have a phone in its office with a computer attached to the line. There were just enough phone calls and emails with the import company from the suspects that had been investigated, even if they had been allowed to roam free until just hours ago, that it was clear that a valid target had been identified.

Tsukune and Inari were a part a larger force. They were posted about half a kilometer from the warehouse, waiting for the signal to move in. The perimeter teams were going to move in and secure the building's exits, and then the Phase-2 team would enter the building and detain anybody they found. Tsukune and Inari were in the Phase-2 team, but at the end of the list. They would be responsible for helping to keep any suspects restrained and controlled as needed.

Tsukune thought about what was going on around him as he waited for the order to move. With him was Inari and four men assigned to him for the operation. All of them were armed and were wearing body armor. Inari found the weight of the equipment annoying. Tsukune wished he had that stuff while he was going to high school. There was tension in the air, a mix of nerves and anticipation.

Tsukune tried to make sure he understood his own feelings before he had to move into action. Most of the fights he had ever been in had been about reacting, about being on the defensive. The first time he had ever gone intentionally looking for trouble, had intentionally gone on the offensive, had been to rescue Moka during their beach trip in their second year. He had been scared but determined.

His second offensive had been with Moka and the others as they had gone to liberate Mizore. They had not known how much trouble they were really heading into, but they had been confident they would succeed. Tsukune remembered that day with some embarrassment. They had nearly lost the fight, and he had gone into it at first dressed like a girl.

The third time Tsukune had taken the fight to the bad guys had been to save Kurumu. That time Tsukune had been angry. He had the strength of the Student Police backing him up, but even if he had needed to go alone, he would have torn the building down to save her. Remembering what she had once told him about the way a succubus was normally seen and treated, and knowing that someone had kidnapped her, had made Tsukune determined to save her no mater what. She had been one of his important friends. Looking back, Tsukune wondered if maybe he had already started to love her as more than a friend before she had been taken.

Now Tsukune was about to go on the offensive again. He had a team under his command, and he was working as a part of a larger force. It felt good to know that he had support, and that there were people he could trust and that trusted him in return. But the nervousness he felt now was all cold professionalism. He didn't have the emotional focus he had in the past. He couldn't even work up any real anger when he remembered how Tate no Kai had ruined his date with Kurumu. This group was not an evil on the same level as Fairy Tail. There was no large plot that he was aware of to tear down lives for the simple desire to cause suffering.

Tsukune was ready to get the job done. He understood the need to weed out groups like Tate no Kai. In spite of not being emotionally worked up over it, it felt good to be doing something about a problem before it could get out of hand.

x

The order to move was finally sent out. The teams moved from where they had been waiting, rushing towards the target warehouse. In minutes the building was surrounded and locked down. It was humanly impossible for anybody to escape unnoticed. Every window, door, and air vent was being watched as the assault team forced their way into the building. Seconds later the restraint and detention teams entered.

There was a lot of surprised shouting. Warehouse workers that had been almost finished with their shifts suddenly found themselves surrounded by armed men and women in tactical gear. Some of the workers panicked and had to be restrained with force.

The police forces moved through the building with determination. People were pulled out of the limited office areas and restrooms. The first part of the search was to find everybody in the building, and to look for any nasty surprises like weapons or traps. Once everybody was found and rounded up, their identities would be checked and they would be questioned. Once the building was counted as safe and the people were out of the way, the investigators would start their hunt for clues.

It had been hours of tense waiting followed by a few excited minutes. Anybody in the warehouse with a guilty conscious tried to run, or at least turned for an exit, before seeing that there was no escape. Some had to be pulled out of hiding places, with each discovery or instance of resistance making the police twitch, ready to throw themselves at problems that never came up. Once the rush was over, it was time for long hours of waiting.

On the surface the raid was a bust. Everybody was checked out, and when it was all over, no suspects had been taken into custody. When the last of the warehouse laborers were turned loose, Tsukune went to report the fact to Tanaka. The lieutenant was in the section of office space that had been set up by Tate no Kai.

While no suspects had been found, the office showed that the target of the raid had cleared out in a hurry. There were enough clues to be found to keep the investigation going. While the prey had eluded the police, the hunt was still on.

Tsukune walked into the office and stopped short. The forensics team had already been through the place, leaving dark smudges where they had dusted for fingerprints. Tanaka and the other investigators were making an inventory of what they found and boxing up their trophies. Tsukune scanned the room critically without saying anything.

"Something I can do for your Captain?" Tanaka said when he noticed the younger man. The rank issue had become something of a a joke between them. With his transfer to the SDF for recruiting work, Tsukune had been made an officer, a captain, by the politicians and creative minds behind the campaign , as much as by a clerical error. So Tsukune officially had the rank of captain now, in spite of his own efforts to get it adjusted. While the younger man out ranked Tanaka, Tsukune had no problem taking direction from the lieutenant.

"Sir," Tsukune reported, smoothing his features as he addressed the lieutenant. "All of the civilians have been cleared and released. Inventory of the warehouse is still being done, but everything is checking out properly so far."

"Thank you," Tanaka said with a nod. "Was there anything else?"

"No," Tsukune's answer was simple, without any honorifics, or even the smallest hit of a shake of his head.

"I see," Tanaka replied. There was a hot knot in his guts suddenly. "We can carry on then."

"Yes sir," Tsukune said.

The lieutenant had to resist the urge to sigh with relief. He understood the message clearly. When he saw the way Tsukune had been looking around the office, as if something could have been hiding in the shadows, Tanaka had been afraid that something might have been. Tsukune had confirmed that there was something out of place, but he didn't feel that there was any current danger. Knowing that some fanged monster was not about to jump out and bite him made Tanaka feel a little better, but he still wanted to finish working in that office as soon as he could.

Xxx

The After action meeting was being held just outside the warehouse. It was some time in the early house of the morning and the sea air that blew across the area carried the smell of coffee that just about everybody had managed to find large cups of. Tanaka was nursing his own large cup of the hot beverage. It was strong, but easily some of the best coffee he had ever enjoyed. Near by an old minivan turned mobile coffee shop was doing brisk business.

Tanaka had never heard of Karasu no kōhī (Crow's Coffee) before, but he was glad that they were making their rounds that morning. Dock workers, warehouse men, and local security guards were clustered around the vendor. The dark-haired woman working inside the van had a smile on her face as she ignored the flirtations of the men that were quickly buying out everything she had.

Tanaka was still working on his coffee when the meeting was over. Moving the teams into the area for the raid had been slow and complicated, out of a need for secrecy. Getting the teams out of the area was a simple mater of ordering a bus and a couple of police cars. As people were boarding the bus Tanaka moved to where Tsukune stood. Both men acted calm as they waited for everybody else to be ready to go. A pair of leaders supervising their subordinates to all outward appearances.

"So..." Ito said in a casual tone. "There was one in there."

"Yes," Tsukune said.

"What scared him off?" The lieutenant wanted to know.

"When we started gathering," Tsukune answered. "Too many people were watching the warehouse. He probably felt something..."

"When the deer senses the hunter," Tanaka observed.

"Yes," Tsukune confirmed.

"Do you have a way to track him?" Tanaka thought it was a valid question. "There can't be too many like him around."

Tsukune sighed and gave a small shake of his head.

"You're serious?" Ito demanded. "How many..." He kept hoping that youkai were somehow few and far between, and not, in fact, around him all the time.

"Two were working in the warehouse when we went in," Tsukune answered. "That security guard watching us from the loading dock to your right. I counted three by the coffee truck." Tsukune gave a sigh. "And then there is the woman selling the coffee."

"Really?" Tanaka looked at his cup of coffee suspiciously.

"And those are just the ones I noticed," Tsukune added. "If you think about it, this is a perfect place for youkai to work."

"Why is that?" The lieutenant asked.

"Most of the work around here is manual labor," Tsukune replied. "I man will find a job faster by being strong than by having a college degree. If I searched, I could probably find a hundred youkai in this area because they don't have to be smart or pretty. By being able to work hard they would earn the respect of the humans they work with. If a youkai picks up the slack when his coworkers are sick, or when the weather gets bad, and those humans he is helping will start to watch out for him in return."

"Do you think that is what happened tonight maybe?" Tanaka questioned.

"It could have been anybody with a cell phone if that's the case," Tsukune shrugged.

"Never an easy answer, is there?" Lieutenant Tanaka said with a small, grim smile. A part of him was looking ahead at the investigation work with a sense of anticipation.

"I used to think life would be easy," Tsukune observed.

"When was that?" Tanaka asked with an amused look.

"Before I met my fiance," Tsukune answered.

"Fiance?" Ito's eyebrows went up. He looked to where Inari stood near by.

"It's not me," She said without even looking in their direction.

"So... one of the others my daughter told me about?" Ito asked.

"Moka," Tsukune nodded. "We've actually been engaged for more than a year now."

"Well, women have a way of complicating things," Ito commented.

"I think they do it just for fun," Tsukune said in agreement.

The two men ignored the dirty look Inari turned to give them.


	267. Meaningful Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 267

Tsukune was wondering what was going on with his career. He had six months until he graduated from university, but over the past two years his work with the police had him running in directions he had never expected. His relationship with Kurumu was far more public than he wanted, whih he was willing to accept as a part of sharing his life with her. On the other hand it had made him into a minor celebrity that the National Police Agency was all too willing to make use of. When he was not doing recruiting work, he was pulled into special security operations. He was used on investigations, and was included on tactical missions. On paper Tsukune's career was the stuff dreams were made of.

In reality, Tsukune was feeling lost when it came to police work. He had not had a shift as a simple police officer in more than a year. The last time he had been to the Mononoke koban in the line of duty had been to conduct training. Beyond that he only visited when he was already in the area. Fortunately the Board Chairman wasn't calling upon Tsukune too much, and then it was usually to help out with a student that needed an understanding counselor.

Through it all, Inari had been an important part of his life. Most of the extra work that Tsukune did cut into his time for classes and studying. Inari helped him with taking notes and keeping him up to date with assignments. She had become one of the foundation stones of his life. Ruby was another. She kept his home, his building, and his accounts all in order. Like Inari, she was always ready to offer what support and comfort that she could.

Kurumu was also supporting Tsukune, if in a sneaky way. Karasu no kōhī was her idea. The small catering company was managed by Ruby, but Kurumu had put up the money to get it started. Tsukune was listed as the owner, but had not even found out about it until three months after the fact.

xx

"I am just hedging my bets," Kurumu had explained when Tsukune finally had an opportunity to talk with her about it.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

"Well as I am now, it would be improper for me to own my own catering company or restaurant," Kurumu answered. "But if writing doesn't turn into a solid enough of a career, I will have something to fall back on. I cannot be an idol for too long. It would start to attract the wrong kind of attention."

"But why put your company in my name?" Tsukune asked. "Why not your mother's?"

"Because I love you," Kurumu said with a wink. "The deal I made with Ruby is that you own the company, and she runs it. She can use it to help you however she wishes. While you and I split the net profit. In a few years I can publicly take control of Karasu no kōhī and lend it my professional reputation."

"Then I can grow it into a major business," Kurumu went on. "We can use it to support our family, and when I am ready to retire, I can pass it on to our children to manage."

"You have really thought this out," Tsukune observed.

"Of course I have," Kurumu gave him a smile. She was standing in the kitchen of her mother's apartment, dressed casually, like a housewife, cooking a gourmet supper. "If I am going to keep your love, I have to make sure I can prove my worth."

"Kurumu," Tsukune argued. "I love you. You do not have to prove anything to me."

"Thank you for saying that," Kurumu gave him another smile. "But this is for me. This is so I will know that I have something to offer you. This is so I can be sure that there will be some way for me to support our children."

"But..." Tsukune tried to argue.

"Oh no," Kurumu cut him off. "I know what you are going to say, and I love you for it. But Tsukune, what if something goes wrong? What if something happens that changes everything? One thing you taught me, by making me chase after you for years, is that we need to think ahead. We need to think more than just about the future we want. We also need to think about how to get there, and what will happen next."

"I guess you're right," Tsukune said. He was feeling a little impressed.

Kurumu had always been a straight forward kind of person. She was smart, he knew that, but she was usually only able to focus on one thing at a time, which had usually been her relationship with him. Now Kurumu was working for a magazine, she was going to school, she was doing work as a kitchen idol, and now she was making backup plans for the future. Tsukune admired the effort she was putting into everything.

Tsukune knew Kurumu was a smart and capable woman. Watching her cook was all the proof anybody would need. She could plan out a meal with sharp business sense, managing the budget, the time, and the ingredients to get the best results possible. Kurumu was even able to make a piece of performance art out of preparing a meal. Reaching for utensils and ingredients and putting them together was almost like a dance. She handled the knives with a deftness that would be enviable by a painter with his brushes, or even a drummer with his sticks.

Kurumu's ability to perform her art was thorough. When she set the meal on the table she did it with the finesse of a master. Floral arrangement was a formal art for women of the privileged class. Tsukune thought that Kurumu could teach them all some things about presentation. He knew that she could not only make delicious meal out of instant ramen and a handful of ingredients, she could make it look good too.

As for Kurumu, cooking was a way to express herself. Depending on her mood, she could cook dishes to either help her feel better, or to communicate her feelings to others. Once upon a time she had thought to use her cooking as a weapon, thinking that she could drug or poison her creations to make things happen according to her own wishes. Not only had that never worked right, Kurumu had learned that by simply being honest and persistent she could produce better creations.

A perfect example of her change in thinking was that dinner she shared with Tsukune. She had, as always, cooked her best for him. At the same time she had talked with him, sharing her thoughts and feelings. Once upon a time Kurumu would have been tempted to slip a little something into Tsukune's food to help arouse him. Instead of doing anything underhanded, she had expressed herself clearly, and in return, Tsukune had expressed his passion and affection for her. He had been clear, and thorough in showing Kurumu his love and desire for her. He had done it with her in the kitchen while she had been trying to wash up. He had done it with her in the bathroom. Kurumu was quite sure he would have expressed his desire and passion for her in every room of the apartment that night, if her mother had not come home.

Ageha had come home early, and in a sour mood. Her night had fallen apart. A ruptured pipe had closed the club down before sunset. Her intended playmate for the evening had come down sick. Her backup playmate had picked up a pair of girls at another bar. It was just a case of one thing after another going wrong. Frustrated, Ageha had gone home, forgetting that her daughter had a date that night with Tsukune.

Ageha remembered her daughter's plans as soon as she opened the door to her apartment. The odors from the candlelight dinner were still in the air. So too were the scents that came from a man and a woman sharing the joys of the flesh together. Ageha had been in the middle of the apartment when a naked and happy Kurumu and Tsukune came out of the bathroom.

Kurumu had been surprised by the flash of Lust that she felt. She turned her head and saw her mother standing there, and saw that the older succubus was almost completely caught up in the sight of Tsukune. The lust coming from her mother was something unexpected, and more than just a little disturbing. Kurumu quickly pushed Tsukune into her bedroom.

"Good night, Mother," Kurumu said before closing and locking her bedroom door.

XxxxxxX

Inari and Ruby sat together enjoying a relaxing breakfast. Tsukune was out on a date with Kurumu, so the pair were free to pass the time as friends. The core of their friendship was their mutual love for Tsukune, and their desire to support him. When Tsukune was out on a date the pair would meet up, take a little time to relax, and share notes about the master of their hearts.

"...It's Tate no Kai," Inari was complaining. "The public relations work is usually all short assignments, and even that is winding down. The investigations into Tate no Kai keep pulling Tsukune around. He gets sent out to look for someone, not because there is nobody better to find them, but to be seen, to be a tool for the other investigators. When Tsukune walks into a bar with a name and a picture, the investigators are already in place to watch to see who reacts. They had him in Fukui for a week asking questions while monitoring a list of phone and bank accounts to see which ones suddenly did something." Inari sighed in frutration. "It's working, but it takes so long... And why do they need Tsukune..."

"Tate no Kai has made five attacks since they first tried to take over the LaLaPort mall," Ruby observed. "They have not killed anybody yet, but they are attracting attention."

The attacks Ruby mentioned had been attention grabbing. Inari supposed that had been the idea behind them. In one city Tate no Kai had stormed a love hotel. The members kicked in doors and took videos. Anybody trying to hide was dragged out. Anybody resisting was given a beating. The attack lasted less than ten minutes. The thugs had cleared out before the police could stop them. Three days later copies of the video were delivered to every major media outlet in Japan. The video was edited to be split screen. On one side of the screen was the video of the raid. On the other, a man in black with a red hood covering his face was reading the Tate no Kai's statement. Tate no Kai was declaring itself to be the protectors of Japan, fighting to restore morality, and to redirect the nation back to the path of glory.

Business at love hotels dropped for more than a week. People were worried about being caught in the same kind of raid. The second love hotel raid three months later had an even greater impact on the business. While publicly condemned for their actions, there was a silent approval for Tate no Kai's attacks from some, because of the targets and their declaration against immorality. That was where the danger waited.

"But I don't understand why they don't send you with him," Ruby said.

"I don't know," Inari gave a shake of her head. "It probably has to do with some old-fashion idea about women in the police." She gave a sigh. "And I would have loved a week with Tsukune in Fukui."

"What about watching the places that have been getting attacked?" Ruby asked.

"With all the love hotels and host or hostess bars?" Inari challenged. "There are not enough police. Besides, the ones doing the attacks are just followers. We will catch some of them, but until we get the leader..." She shook her head. "We're trying, but it just is going to take time."

"It is going to take Tsukune's time away from home," Ruby said darkly.

The two women were in agreement. They did not like having to share Tsukune with his job. It was bad enough when their competition was a woman he was in love with, because there was a chance to come to some kind of compromise. For Tsukune when something became a duty, if he wanted it or not, it became something that could devour his life until it was resolved.

XxxxxxxxX

The restaurant was the kind of place Tsukune would normally have saved for a special date with Moka or Kurumu. It was the kind of place that looked like it had been copied from historical Japan from five hundred years ago. Modern touches, such as electricity and in-door plumbing were discretely kept out of sight, until someone had use for it. Most of the guests were dressed expensively, out to celebrate the new year in style. Kimono's and western outfits further blended the past with the present. The private dining room where Tsukune was seated would have fit into the court of a feudal lord's manor.

Tsukune was dressed in a suit, just like all the other men in attendance. The only women in the room were the restaurant staff. They were all in kimonos, with their hair up and their faces painted white. It was the kind of restaurant where menus would be recited by the staff, and prices were never mentioned. If you had to ask what something cost, you could not afford it. It was a formal gathering of people with money and influence.

Tsukune was uncomfortable at the gathering. The only two people he knew were sitting beside him. To his left was Tanaka Ito. To Tsukune's right was Tanin Ross. Looking around the room, Tsukune could not help but feel out of place. He was the youngest man in the room by about ten years. Additionally, he and Tanaka were the only ones that were not enjoying themselves.

Including Ross, Tsukune and Tanaka Ito were two police men in a room with fifteen yakuza members. To add to the strangeness of the situation, those fifteen gangsters represented three different and powerful organizations. Tsukune had finally accepted the invitation to meet with these people, at Tanaka's urging. The plan was to share information with the yakuza to gain their support in tracking down Tate no Kai.

The business part of the meeting had gone quickly, and very smoothly Tsukune thought. It helped his cause that Tate no Kai was attacking the kinds of places that the yakuza was frequently invested in. While traditionally the police and the yakuza were on opposite sides of the law, Tate no Kai was an enemy of both. The police wanted to shut them down for the public good and safety. The yakuza simply would not tolerate a group that was bad for business.

The yakuza leaders agreed to assist the police in shutting down Tate no Kai. The gangsters would pay attention for what has happening around Japan, and any information would be passed on to Tanaka's office. The police would then use the weight of law and the manpower available to them to combat Tate no Kai directly. It was left unsaid, but it was understood, that if the yakuza found it to their advantage, they just might stomp out Tate no Kai themselves.

There was no official contract of the agreement, of course. There would never be anything like that because not only would it be damaging to the police, but it would be an admission of gangster activity by the yakuza business men. It would remain a verbal agreement between gentlemen.

Once the main reason for the meeting was out of the way, it was time to enjoy the evening. Food and drinks were served in plenty. Men shared stories and traded jokes. After a while, when it was clear that the eating was finished, the kimono clad staff cleared away the dishes. The last member of the staff closed the door behind her as she left. Seconds later another door opened, a new wave of women entered, some carrying bottles of alcohol. The new servers were also dressed in kimonos, but Tsukune was able to spot a difference right away.

The newly arrived women were not the usual service staff for the restaurant, Tsukune was sure. Their hair was done up with the same careful attention to detail. The kimonos they wore were of a more simple make and design, more like costume pieces in the place of the traditional ones worn by the servers before. These women were also more friendly than the ones that had just left. Tsukune understood right away what was going on. He looked towards Tanaka and saw the older police officer give him a small nod with tired eyes.

As the private dining room became a private party, men started to mingle freely. Most were content to remain at their seats and accept drinks and attention from the women. Unfortunately there were some who wanted to hear a story.

"So tell us young Aono," The first boss spoke up as a pretty woman massaged his shoulders. "I hear that you were the one that shut down a talent and lending office near the beach a few years ago."

"I am sure the story you heard was more interesting than the truth," Tsukune tried to beg off.

Unfortunately for Tsukune the bosses had heard enough rumors and wild speculation about him over the years that they wanted to know more about him. What the bosses wanted their men encouraged. Tsukune left out some details, but the core of the events from that day were pulled out of him. The gangsters were duly impressed by the story of a high school student taking down a team of grown yakuza men.

Tsukune found himself talking for hours. He had to edit his stories for content, holding back what he needed to to protect the secrets of youkai and the people closest to him. Sometimes he had to refer to the youkai in the story as foreigners, other times as burakumin, though it bothered him to do so. He talked of standing up against would-be rapists, petty thugs, and small time gangs of teens trying to be bigger than they were able to be. His run-ins against Fairy Tail were the biggest hits with his audience.

Tsukune filled in some of the holes that Tanaka had not thought to ask before, but the yakuza members did ask. Tsukune talked of how Fairy Tail had used a school gang as a recruiting ground, a strategy organized crime has used before, and how that had put him into conflict against them. He talked about fighting the agent of Fairy Tail that had put the sea side yakuza group up to the task of kidnapping girls to exploit. The kidnapping of Kurumu was explained as another attempt at exploitation as well.

The story of the last big battle with Fairy Tail at the graduation ball was well known, but Tsukune was asked to tell it anyway. He told the story of how terrorists had intended to cause a lot of fear by killing teens at a party, in the hope of ripping apart the fabric of Japan's society. Aside from entertaining the members of the yakuza present, Tsukune was planting the seeds that would encourage them to support the authorities if any kind of similar threat should ever appear again. Tate no Kai was potentially such a threat. While the yakuza present had already agreed to help out, Tsukune wanted them to hold to that agreement, even if Tate no Kai started to look like an advantageous group to befriend later.

XxxxX

"So..." Ross drawled as he walked Ito and Tsukune out. "What do you think? We're a nice enough bunch ain't we?"

"I have never been one for large drinking parties," Ito answered.

"Bahhh..." Ross dismissed him. "You were born an old man." He focused on Tsukune. "What about you? You had fun right? A night free of youkai for a change."

"Well not entirely free of youkai," Tsukune said with a smirk.

"What?" Ross boggled.

"Four women and two men in there were youkai," Tsukune explained. "I've told you before, they are just like anybody else. They want to live a normal life, and for some, that means an office job. Others work in construction or farming. It makes sense that some would be a part of any large organization. And no, I won't tell you who they were."

"He has a point, Old Man" Ito said with a smirk. "The police have some, so why not your team as well?"

X

X

(A/N: For those that wonder what my update schedule is, there are two things that control how fast I post new chapters. The first is how much time I get to work on the story. The other is how many reviews I get. I admit, I am an attention hog.

Please remember to sign in for leaving reviews, this way I can reply to you. Sometimes your reviews have pointed out corrections that need to be made to create a better story. One person even made me want to go back and edit more than five chapters to chop out a bad story arc idea.

Thanks for the reviews folks. Now I need to go look up some more Japanese for baby girls (insert teaser here))


	268. Festive Finery

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 268

Mizore knew that her people, her village, were a blessing any woman would be lucky to have. While there were personality conflicts just like in any community, they were still all a part of the same community, and that was one that believed in being supportive and watching out for each other. In her village children were a treasure that everybody wanted to protect and nourish. What all of that translated into was a never ending list of people willing to babysit. In fact, always refusing to let her mother and the countless aunties and cousins have a chance to spend time with her little girls made Mizore appear selfish.

Tsurara had been so happy to babysit her grandchildren that she had not bothered pressing Mizore for how long she was going to be out. Mizore was going to visit Tsukune, she had told her mother, and that had been enough for the older woman. Of course now that Natsuko was more than a year old, Tsurara was hoping that Mizore and Tsukune would get to work on making another baby.

Mizore knew what her mother was hoping for, and was hoping and planning for something along the same lines. Mizore did not want to overwhelm Tsukune with _too_ many children. She knew that the others were planning to give him children as well, and it would bother Tsukune if he could not spend time with them all. Mizore's plan was to have one child for each season, and it was just the right time of Winter to have an Autumn baby. After her first four children, Mizore would take the time to consider how Tsukune and the others were doing.

Of course there was always the chance that her relationship with Tsukune would change. Perhaps he and Moka would finally marry and have children together, and he would become totally devoted to them, to the point of leaving Mizore on her own. If that happened the snow woman would settle for quietly bringing a child of Tsukune's into the world every year for as long as her body would allow it.

As much as Mizore was hoping to spend some time with Tsukune, in truth that was not what the trip she was making was about. She was going to meet up with Moka and the others. It was going to be a meeting of the Tsukune appreciation and support committee, just like back when they were in school together. And just like the old days, the meeting was going to be held in Tsukune's home. The reason for the gathering was the same as the old days as well, everyone was worried about the man they all loved.

Tsukune was working hard. He probably did not see it himself, but the women that loved him did. He was in overdrive once again. He was keeping up with his university studies while working full time for the police. He was putting in hours in the field and more hours in an office, all focused on investigating Tate no Kai. Inari was with him some of the time, but more often he was without her support.

Tsukune was all over the proverbial and literal map. Hours in an office going through records to investigate names and histories. Whole shifts spent knocking on doors trying to find people who's names had appeared on the wrong lists. People who had their identities, or sometimes a stolen credit card, used to support Tate no Kai in some way. A mahjong parlor that had changed owners suddenly, much to the surprise of its yakuza backers, required Tsukune to travel to Kochi for a three days trying to physically track down the new owner. The local police were helpful, but all that was discovered was an old woman living with her son's family who had no knowledge of how her name had ended up on the parlor's title. Days of investigation later had revealed that the son had sold his mother's identity to cover his debt to the bank.

One thing connected to another. One investigation gave birth to two more. When Tsukune was not actively helping with the investigations, and not studying, he was dangled out as bait. A small team would be with him in the area the Imperial Guard wanted to focus on. Tsukune and his team would visit local kobans, and even schools, doing visible recruiting work for the police, making a nice distraction so the investigators would, hopefully, be free to work unnoticed. Inari was usually with him at those times, as much to help attract females to the police agency as any other reason.

When Mizore arrived at Tsukune's apartment to meet with the others she was awash with emotions. Tsukune was out working, as she had expected, but somehow she felt comfortable walking into his home. It was not just the way Ruby had welcomed her. Nor was it how her closest friends were waiting for her. When Mizore entered the apartment she could feel the Warmth of Tsukune all around her. It was his home, and a part of his whole life. Ruby and the Me sisters may be the ones to look after the apartment, but it was Tsukune's presence that made them want to. That sense of his presence colored the way the apartment was decorated and cared for.

It was because of Tsukune's Warmth that the meeting was held in his home. All of the women wanted to feel connected to Tsukune, and hoped in some way he would feel connected to them. In truth there was almost nothing they could do for Tsukune however.

Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and now Inari gathered together for support. They wanted to support Tsukune, but they were also looking for support for themselves. Inari was able to help Tsukune keep up with his classes. Moka managed to have a little time to help him with his studies, but he didn't really need it any more. Ruby and the Me sisters kept everything clean and made sure Tsukune was properly nourished. Kurumu and Mizore wanted to do what they could for him, but it wasn't like they could carry his school books or make his lunches any more.

Without any practical ways to support Tsukune, the women fell back on traditional habits. The meeting started off with everybody being brought up to date on what was going on with Tsukune. They then talked about what each of them had been up to. After that, the meeting just became normal girl talk as the friends offered each other moral support. That and they all looked at the baby pictures that Mizore had brought along.

XxxxxX

Tsukune was looking forward to getting home. He had just been to a small beach side town he had never heard of before, where a tip had reported a cargo had been delivered by fishing boat. While smuggling by fishing boat was not new, or too uncommon, when the whole process had bypassed the usual yakuza agents in the area, somebody had noticed and passed word up the line. After spending days visiting fishing boats and local bars, Tsukune had turned up a partial license plate on a truck and a description of the driver that could be just about anybody in Japan.

From the town he had to head back to the office to make his reports. He was actually working part of the time out of the Imperial Guard's offices. He had been there often enough to not feel out of place, but he was still not comfortable around the place.

Tsukune had been working hard, and consistently. He had been on the go so much that the days sometimes seemed to run together. The dates on the calender were just numbers for keeping track of the passage of time. Tsukune had actually forgotten to keep track of the events of the season. He was reminded of the date when he was getting ready to leave the office.

"Excuse me, Aono-san," A young woman said.

Tsukune turned to see a policewoman in her uniform, a member of the regular office staff, approaching him. Behind her he could see another woman trying hard to pretend she was not paying attention to what was going on. A chill touched Tsukune's spine as he had a flashback to his high school days.

"I was just wondering..." The young police woman had her left hand behind her back and a blush on her cheeks.

"Forgive me," Tsukune said with a small bow of his head. "My fiancee is expecting me for supper."

"Fiancee?" The woman said with a slightly pained expression.

"Yes," Tsukune nodded. "We have been together for years."

"I see..." The policewoman wilted a little. Behind her, her friend was suddenly interested in finding somewhere else to be.

"Have a good night," Tsukune said before bolting for the door with as much poise and dignity as possible.

XxxxX

It had not been planned out, but it turned out to be a fun evening. Tsukune had not been expected home that night. The reason why Moka and the others had gathered was because they had all expected to be alone on Valentine's Day. It has long been believed by men that Valentine's Day was all for the women, and after that night Tsukune had all the proof he needed to feel that it was an established fact.

Once Tsukune got home he was mobbed with attention. He had felt Kurumu's presence. He had hoped Moka would be free to spend time with him. Discovering Shiro visiting with Norra and Furyu in the garage had been a surprise. He let Hiru join the other creatures as he headed for the elevator. Tsukune knew that if he was aware of Kurumu the reverse was also true. He also suspected that Ruby had some kind of charm or ward set up to detect his arrival as well. When he reached the third floor, Ruby was the first person to welcome him home, with Inari right on her heels. Before he could even reach his apartment, his two retainers descended upon him. They hurried him into his home and all the way to the master bedroom. Tsukune was stripped down and ushered into the bathroom without getting a chance to protest or ask what was going on.

Tsukune knew he would have to do something nice for Ruby later, because he could see her efforts all around him that evening. Inari was left with the task of helping Tsukune to bathe. When he was released from the bathroom, squeaky clean, and towel dried, he saw that Ruby had a set of clothes laid out for him. It was a black kimono with a dark red, sleeveless over robe and matching slippers. Ruby was dressed in dark red yukata with a long black vest over it. By the time Ruby was done helping Tsukune dress, which had included her touching him in some intimate ways, Inari had managed to change her clothes as well.

"You have been waiting to do this, haven't you?" Tsukune accused as he faced the two women. Ruby and Inari were dressed alike. Their red yukatas and black vests showed lots of leg and an abundance of cleavage. Ruby had a little more to display then Inari, but they were both wearing choker necklaces with matching medals on the front. The medals were triple Tomoe, each with a red, green, and black teardrop mounted on a silver disk. Tsukune had observed the same design on the back and both sides of the upper chest on the front of the over-robe he was wearing while getting dressed.

"What do you mean, Master?" Ruby asked innocently.

X

While Tsukune had been distracted in the bath and bed rooms, the others had been busy. Tsukune discovered his living room had been rearranged on short notice. A section of the floor had been covered with a bamboo mat and seating cushions had been set out. Two cushions were side by side and included back rests and a kyousoku armrest by each one. Those two seats were the base of the arrangement. The next two seats, which were closest to the first pair, were set to face the same empty space in front of the first two and also included back rests. The final two seats, were just regular cushions and were set beside the other two seats but further from the base pair.

Tsukune recognized the arrangement for what it was. It was a miniature copy of a formal court kind of set up. The nicest seats were the base pair, where the lord and lady would sit. Tsukune gave his servants a questioning look but said nothing. Instead he turned his attention to the kitchen, where the Me sisters, in their customary Victorian Maid uniforms were working away.

The Me sisters were cooking up a storm. It did not take any guesses to know why they were cooking so much. It was clear that there was going to be a dinner party that night. Tsukune just hoped he would not have to wait too long. It had been a long day and he was hungry.

XxX

Over in Moka's apartment three women were talking excitedly as they washed, scrubbed, brushed, powered, and painted themselves. They had been talking, and occasionally arguing with each other in Tsukune's apartment when Kurumu had suddenly perked up.

"Tsukune is coming," Kurumu had blurted out. She had felt him jump close and knew that he was on his way home.

Knowing that Tsukune was going to be home in time for Valentine's Day supper had set off a near riot. Moka had wanted to invite Tsukune to her apartment for a special evening. Kurumu and Mizore both wanted to take over Tsukune's kitchen to cook for him, both with the same intentions for after supper. As the trio were starting to glare at each other, Inari came up with a different idea.

"I am sure Tsukune is looking forward to relaxing when he finally gets home," Inari said, remembering the times he had said as much when they had shared a busy shift together. "It would be nice if we could all do something nice for him."

"But what could 'we' do?" Kurumu had questioned, referring to how Mizore, Moka, and herself were not likely to willingly share Tsukune's limited free time.

"Why don't we give Tsukune a party," Ruby suggested.

"Does he like parties?" Inari asked, trying to remember if he had ever said anything about them.

This brought a round of questioning looks from the gathered woman. The looked at each other the thought back to the times that had all shared. There had been parties... Newspaper Club parties celebrating a successful sellout. Victory parties after battles.

"We have never given Tsukune a party before," Moka admitted.

"But..." Kurumu began.

"We have had parties with him," Mizore said. "And we have had quiet celebrations with him on our own."

"I don't think we could put together a party for Tsukune on short notice," Inari frowned.

"But we can still have a party," Ruby said. "Wait here," She rushed from the room. She returned moments later carrying bundles of fabric. "Moka, why don't you and the others go to your apartment and get ready..." She handed a bundle to the vampire first "Inari and I will keep Tsukune busy..." She handed a bundle to Mizore. "And I will get everything set up..." Kurumu received a bundle. "I have an idea that I think Tsukune will like."

"I don..." Moka gave the bundle in her hands a questioning look.

"Tsukune is down stairs," Kurumu cut Moka off.

"Alright," Moka turned for the door.

Ruby chased the trio out before turning her attention to other things.

Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu made it to Moka's apartment before Tsukune reached the third floor. Once safely behind a closed door they took the time to examine what Ruby had provided them. Moka's bundle, the largest, was a full, formal kimono, with under robe, outer wrap, and a broad sash. While the embroidery was minimal, the red and ivory silk was carefully stitched. The lined under robe was pure white. The sash was black silk with silver trim. Mizore's bundle was a kimono in her usual light blues with a white under robe and a deep red sash. Kurumu's kimono was black with red trim over a red under robe, and had a red sash.

"I wonder what Ruby was saving these for," Kurumu commented.

XxxX

Moka was in the lead as the trio made the short trip from her apartment to Tsukune's. In full kimonos, with their hair and makeup done, they were perfect Japanese ladies. They moved with the careful grace their clothing demanded. All three of them were smiling thinking of the surprise they were going to give Tsukune.

When Ruby lead them into Tsukune's apartment where everybody was surprised. Traditional string music was playing on the stereo. Paper lanterns had been placed around to give the apartment a warm glow. The rearranged furniture matched the kimono and the lighting. And standing in the middle of the living room was Tsukune, dressed like a feudal lord. Tsukune was struck by how beautiful the woman were in their full kimonos. His lovers allowed themselves a moment to admire how handsome and strong he looked in his traditional clothing.

"Good evening," Tsukune said with a small bow. "It is nice to see you." He smiled then. "You are all very beautiful.

"Welcome home, Tsukune," Moka said with a bow of her head. "I have missed you." She crossed the room to him.

"You're looking handsome, Tsukune," Kurumu said as she approached him. "I'm glad that you can finally get a little time off."

"Tsukune," Mizore glided forward. "I am happy to see you."

"My lord," Ruby spoke up. "Supper is ready. If you would care to have a seat..."

Tsukune and Moka sat together, looking like lord and lady. Tsukune was at Moka's right hand. To her left was Mizore, her sworn vassal. Kurumu sat to Tsukune's right, across from Mizore. At the two most humble seats, furthest from Tsukune, sat Ruby beside Kurumu and Inari beside Mizore. Once they were all seated the Me sisters served supper.

It was a traditional supper served on individual trays. The Me sisters placed a tray in front of each of the diners. Rice lightly seasoned, steamed vegetables, and thin strips of grilled steak. The meal was not as fancy as it could have been, but it served its purpose. The red meat and dark green vegetables were filled with iron. It would fill the stomach and nourish the body.

Tsukune appreciated the extra effort that had gone into supper, and the evening in general. He said as much, making the others smile, and Ruby beam happily. He was also happy to be able to share the evening with everybody.

"You know, Tsukune," Kurumu said with a hint of a purr. "You look pretty good dressed like that."

"Yes," Mizore agreed. "And he wears a kimono whenever he visits with me."

"I would not mind seeing your dressed up a little more often," Moka said with a smoky look.

"Then I guess I will have to find occasions to do so," Tsukune gave her a smile. "Maybe we can go out someplace special."

"I would like that," Moka nodded.

"Tsukune..." Kurumu demanded his attention. "If you keep looking at each other like that you are going to end up with blood stains on your fancy clothes."

"That's true," Tsukune agreed, giving Kurumu a nod and a smile. He turned back to Moka. "So I guess that after we are done eating you and I should undress."

"Tsukune..." Moka politely chided him for being forward.

"Hey," Kurumu protested. "Tsukune, if you want I could undress right now."

"Please do not be vulgar," Mizore scolded. "I wold not want you to ruin Tsukune's appetite. He is going to need to keep his strength up."

"What are you trying to say?" Kurumu demanded.

"Kurumu, please remember your place," Moka said smoothly. "You are supposed to be the wanton woman when we are not around to care for Tsukune's desires."

"And when will that be?" Kurumu asked in an artificially sweet voice.

"Let me make you an offer," Moka said with a tight smile. "After we have finished dining, why don't you prepare yourself and wait for Tsukune in his bed. When he and I are finished sharing each others company, he will be free to visit with you."

"Why how kind of you, Moka," Kurumu said with a polite smile and a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Tsukune," Mizore spoke up. "Since I know you will be keeping Moka company all night..."

"Hey!" Kurumu protested.

"I would like to request some time with you tomorrow morning before breakfast," Mizore finished.

"I have no objection," Moka said.

"I would be happy to speak with you in the morning," Tsukune said.

"Tsukuneeeee..." Kurumu pouted.


	269. Reactions and Reflections

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 269

Ruby decided that the party was a success. She had made the costumes a year before and had been waiting for a chance to use them. Everybody had been happy with what she had made, and had looked good in them. For most people, the way everybody had enjoyed the theme of the dinner party would have been the way they knew that it had been a job well done. In truth, Ruby had used the same standard to feel she had a reason to feel proud of her efforts.

But two days later Tsukune had caught up to her in the kitchen that morning and shared his approval of the party with Ruby. Tsukune had started by simply telling her that he appreciated her effort. He had even gone so far as the pull her hair and give her a kiss. But then Ruby had teased him with a little wiggle of her backside at him. It turned out that he had already been in the mood to express his appreciation of her efforts in depth. When he finally left for class, Ruby was still laying on the kitchen floor looking and feeling thoroughly ravished.

XxxX

"Good morning, Captain," Inari said as she met Tsukune on the stairs down to the parking garage.

"Yes," Tsukune said in answer.

"Wha..." Inari blinked.

It was a strange day for Inari. Tsukune was clearly in a good mood, and was having no trouble showing it. When they reached their campus, while walking to class, Tsukune took her hand. Normally it was her reaching for his.

"Hey Aono..." One of their classmates called out. "It's been a while." The classmate was also a working member of the police; a patrolman working to advance his career.

"Yes it has," Tsukune replied. "Investigation work has been keeping me busy."

"I'll bet," The classmate nodded with a grin. He was hoping to make it into investigations some day. "Did you at least get to enjoy Valentine's Day?"

"Oh yes," Tsukune said. He let go of Inari's hand then to put his arm around her and pull her closer. "Inari helped to make it a special night."

"Is that so..." The classmate gave them a suggestive smile.

"But I..." Inari wanted to protest that she had not done anything special.

"She looked sexy in the yukata she wore for me," Tsukune went on.

"A yukata in this weather?" One of the women in their class had heard the exchange and couldn't help herself.

"We didn't go outside," Inari defended.

"Ooooooo..." The woman gave Inari a smile and a wink.

The rest of the day Inari was getting encouraging smiles from her female classmates. It was an awkward situation for her. While she was Tsukune's lover, they were not frequent lovers. The way Tsukune had talked about Valentine's Day made it sound like they had spent the night together. The few times they had made love, she and Tsukune had been discrete about it. So Inari was feeling conflicted because she was being recognized as Tsukune's lover, which she was, but on an occasion when she had not been.

"Tsukune..." Inari said as she pulled of her helmet. She had waited until she knew they would have privacy before questioning him about the way he was acting. She wanted to protect the image that they were a couple, and questioning him about their supposed Valentine's date in front of others did not seem like a good idea. Waiting for the right time, as it turned out, meant waiting until they were almost home from classes. They had just dismounted in the parking garage of Tsukune's building. While Hiru and Furyu were slipping off to their corner/den, Inari knew she had to speak up before anything else could get in the way of the conversation she wanted. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," Tsukune said with a warm smile.

"It's about the way you were talking about me this morning," Inari began as they walked towards the elevator. "You made it sound like you and I spent Valentine's day as lovers..."

"But we are lovers," Tsukune said as he slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"But we didn't do anything that night," Inari protested.

"That's not true," Tsukune argued.

"What did we do then?" Inair challenged.

"Well," Tsukune said as he lead her into the elevator. "We had a nice dinner party with our friends."

"But that wasn't anything special," Inari argued.

"Yes it was," Tsukune insisted. "I don't get enough time to spend with the people I love. That night, my most important people were able to join me for dinner, and we were even able to make it memorable with the theme that Ruby put together for us all. I would say it was very special."

"But I didn't do anything," Inari insisted.

"Inari," Tsukune said with a stern note in his voice. "You were there with me. You are one of the people I care about. You are one of the women I love." In the close space of the elevator he was looming almost threateningly over her.

Inari didn't think it was fair that Tsukune was able to be so dominant and intimidating at the same time that he was making her feel so important and special. It made her heart race and her knees feel weak. In the close space of the elevator, with his scent, with the pressure of his presence, Inari realized that she was getting aroused.

"And don't forget," Tsukune went on with a crooked smile. "That outfit you wore for me made you look very sexy."

"Really?" Inari breathed.

"Really," Tsukune said as the elevator door opened on the second floor.

"I'm glad you liked it," Inari said. She was looking down to hide her blush as she left the elevator.

"You and Ruby both looked good," Tsukune said as he followed her. "This morning I took the time to tell her so, and to thank her for her efforts. In fact, that is why I said what I did today."

"What do you mean?" Inari asked as she started to unlock her apartment door.

"I wanted to let you know that I appreciate what you did," Tsukune explained. "I know that you have made sure that you and I are seen as a couple at school. I also know why. Today I decided that I would let others know how much I think of you."

"Tsukune, I..." Inari was not sure what she wanted to say to that.

"So," Tsukune put his arms around her. "Thank you."

Inari stood there, in the hallway, looking into her open apartment, as Tsukune hugged her from behind. It felt good to have him so close, and she wanted him to be close to her. She looked into her apartment and a smile touched her lips.

"Tsukune..." Inari said slowly. "Would you like to come in side?"

"Yes I would," Tsukune answered.

Together they entered her apartment. As she closed the door Inari had a smile on her lips and a shameless intention on her mind. Idly she wondered if she would have time to put on the yukata that Ruby had given her.

XxxxxxxX

Ageha sometimes disliked her work. She was good at separating men from their money, but that didn't mean she was without morals. She tried to make sure that her clients did not destroy themselves over her. More than a few times she had returned gifts to men that had realized, too late, that they could not afford them. While she was sure that she had lead many a married man astray, she knew that she had saved some marriages as well. She tried to impart some morals to the younger women that she saw entering the business, but had only limited success.

Many hostesses, Ageha knew, were just looking for work and were in need of money. While a pretty face could be helpful, a woman needed more than a pretty face to succeed in the cruel world. In the water trade however, a pretty face was more important than a good education. Girls that never made it beyond high school, or, as in Ageha's case, never went to high school at all, could make a good living in the water trade if they were good looking enough. Ageha had even seen some women, who had stunning looks but the worst kind of personality, build a steady client base and make a tidy sum of money.

The water trade however was not some magical haven for girls in need of work. Far too many young women found that the demands of the work were more than they could handle. The smart ones would get out, returning home and begging for another chance from their families if they had to. Some who did not have the strength needed for the work entered the water trade and were drowned by it. Ageha did her best for the girls she worked with, because it was sometimes like a sisterhood after all. It tore her up when she saw some girl as young as Kurumu already loosing herself to drinking or drugs as they tried to keep working instead of getting out.

As she got ready for work that afternoon, Ageha thought about calling out. Valentine's day had just been a week prior. She had been doing a lot of business with clients feeling let down by the lack of attention from women at school or work. Ageha knew how the men felt, because she also did not have anybody special to spend the holiday with. Kurumu had gone to see Tsukune for Valentine's day. While the older succubus did not know what had happened, she guessed that her daughter had found a way to celebrate, because she had not come home until late on the fifteenth, and she had been smiling. The door man had told Ageha as much. Kurumu's mother had gotten home late and slept in, missing any chance to talk to her before their different schedules took them in different directions the next day.

Thinking of her daughter made Ageha think of Tsukune. She loved that young man every bit as much as Kurumu did, if in different ways. Tsukune had done so much for Kurumu, and by extension for Ageha as well. Because of Tsukune, Ageha had managed to make friends with his mother. She met with Kasumi about every other month for lunch and shopping now. Sometimes Moka or Ruby would be with them. Once, the two mothers had spent an entire afternoon with Kurumu, Moka, and Ruby. Everybody had so much fun shopping and talking, mostly about Tsukune and his life of course.

Not for the first time since meeting Tsukune, Ageha thought that maybe it was time for her to retire from being a hostess. If she decided to have a more stable career on the business side of the water trade, or maybe owning a love hotel, she might have more time to spend doing family kind of things. She smiled at the thought of being able to babysit for Tsukune and Kurumu's children. She remembered her visit with Mizore's daughters fondly.

Ageha could not help but think how lucky her daughter was. She thought about how different her own life would be if she had ever found someone like Tsukune, a true Mate of Fate. As she continued getting ready for work, a part of her wished that she had gone to high school where she might have found herself such a perfect catch. The life of a housewife would have been nice to play at, but it did not have the same attraction to her as it did to Kurumu.

Once she was finally ready for work, Ageha paused in front of her mirrors to check her appearance. What she saw made her smile and give a merry laugh.

"I was thinking too much about Tsukune," Ageha said aloud in her bedroom. She posed in front of her mirrors and ran her hands over her figure. She felt a little silly with the look she had created for herself. She tried a few different poses and facial expressions. Finally she decided that being a little silly would not hurt her one bit. Besides, she thought as she headed for the door, some men liked the schoolgirl look.

XxxxxxX

It is said that an office reflects the personality of the person it belongs to. The office where the man glared at a evening news report was mostly unlit. The glow of the television was enough to see the painted over window, which kept natural light out during the day and kept the outside world from knowing when lights were on inside at night. The desk was a folding table against one wall. It supported the television and stacked trays of assorted papers and folders. The walls were covered with new articles and maps of Japan.

The man felt disgusted with what he saw on the news. Japan was turning into a pit of chaos and was in need of someone to restore peace and order. It had taken him years to find his way to Tate no Kai. It had been languishing in obscurity, impotent for decades. When he found it, when he found his way inside, the man had felt a renewed sense of purpose. He knew that Tate no Kai was his ticket back on top. He would rebuild it, and he would use it to enforce his sense of justice on a Japan he saw sinking in corruption.

He had rebuilt Tate no Kai from a handful of old men, but that had just been a beginning. He had tried to move to take more power, but he realized that he had moved too soon. He needed more members loyal to the cause, loyal to him. He needed to get the people of Japan to see that they needed him.

The news was filled with reports of what was wrong with Japan. The man could see nothing but failure if he did not take a hand. As he watched the news reports, he looked for hints of where he should send his soldiers next. He was eager to find a target to strike that would give him the kind of publicity Tate no Kai needed, but without costing him followers that would take too long to replace and train.

It would take time, the man knew. It would take time to build his strength and to find the right targets. It would take time, but he would see Japan put back on the proper path. He would make it happen he promised himself. He would make it happen...


	270. Consideration and Consents

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 270

"Are you sure about this?" Ross asked his son.

"I am," Jessie said with a firm nod. "I love her."

"Have you asked her yet?" Ross questioned.

"Not yet," Jessie admitted. "I wanted to talk to you first. I know we talked about me being a part of the organization, but I wouldn't feel right joining them and marrying Yuki. I'll still front for you if I can, but I have to do what's best for my business and Yuki first."

"Well a man has to do what he feels is right," Ross nodded in understanding.

"Thanks Dad," Jessie said with some relief.

XxxxX

"Tsukune..." Mizore called out happily as Tsukune crossed the front garden towards her.

"Dadadadadadada..." Fumusume hollered as she ran on bare feet across the snow. The toddler was excited to see her father.

Tsukune crouched down to receive Fumusume as she crashed into him. She hugged his neck as he scooped her up with one arm. He gave her a kiss on the forehead as he stood again. With a wide smile he carried her to where Mizore stood holding Natsuko.

"Welcome, Tsukune," Mizore said with a warm smile of her own. "I am glad you could come to see us."

"So am I," Tsukune said as he hugged her with his free arm. "I was surprised when I got your message." He gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tsukune," Mizore blushed with happiness. "Please come inside."

Moka lead Tsukune into the house. A pair of snow maidens appeared to take the children off to play. There was never a shortage of babysitters around the village, which was useful when Tsukune came for a visit. Tsukune hoped that they were not expecting him to introduce them to anybody. He honestly did not have that many close friends, and especially not men, and definitely not single ones.

Once his and Mizore's arms were free of their burdens, Tsukune reached for her once more. Mizore welcomed his embrace and hugged him back. Both of them liked the feeling of being close. For several minutes, all they did was hold each other and share small kisses. Tsukune knew that he was once very, very luck man.

Eventually they got around to talking about why Mizore had sent for Tsukune. She got him installed at the table and fixed him a light meal. While she was putting things together, Tsukune talked about what everybody else had been up to lately. When everything was ready, Mizore knelt beside him to share tea and enjoy his presence.

"Tsukune," Mizore said. "Let me tell you what is happening. A cousin of mine has been seeing one of the men you had brought to help at the manor."

"I hope everything is alright with them," Tsukune said.

"Yes," Mizore said. "Yesterday he asked her to marry him."

"That is good news," Tsukune gave an approving nod.

"Yuki wants to marry Jessie," Mizore went on. "But she is worried about telling him the truth about our people. She has asked him to give her time to think, and then she came to me for advice."

"Jessie is probably about to panic," Tsukune said. "He has been waiting for her answer, so he is probably afraid that he is going to be rejected."

"Yuki wants to give him an answer, but before that, she and I thought it would be best if he knew the whole truth," Mizore explained.

"That sounds like a good idea," Tsukune agreed. He was very happy with the women in his life, but a part of him still wished he had known what he had been getting into before hand.

"The reason I sent for you, Tsukune," Mizore said as she reached out to touch his arm. "Is Yuki said she would feel better if she could have someone with her when she told Jessie the truth. I want to support her in this, but I felt that you would be more helpful."

"Where is Jessie now?" Tsukune asked.

"He is staying at the manor," Mizore answered.

"And Yuki?" Tsukune questioned.

"She is in the village," Mizore said.

"Why don't you and I go and see her," Tsukune said.

"You will help her?" Mizore questioned hopefully.

"Right after I change," Tsukune said as he pulled at his clothing.

XxxxxxX

Jessie had been surprised to see Aono Tsukune. He had been doubly surprised when his girlfriend Yuki had come to talk to him with Tsukune and his lover with her. He had been tinkering with the water wheel that helped make electricity for the inn while waiting for Yuki to give him an answer. When she had arrived, in Tsukune's minivan, he had not noticed because he had been elbows deep in his work. But once Yuki had called out to him she had his undivided attention.

When they all sat down together Jessie had felt out of place. The two women were dressed in yukatas. Tsukune was dressed in a kimono. Jessie was in his bluejeans and a sweater. He had proposed on White Day, and as far north as they were the weather was still cold. He guessed that if he had on enough layers, Tsukune would be warm enough in his outfit, but it always surprised him how Yuki and her friends were anywhere close to comfortable with so little on.

"I hear that things have been going well for you, Jessie," Tsukune said casually to get the conversation going.

"I've been doing alright." Jessie replied.

"You have been able to accept what happened at the dance alright then?" Tsukune thought that was an important question, considering he was asking a youkai woman to marry him.

"I am over it," Jessie shrugged. "I mean, it really doesn't matter what I saw. There were some bad dudes. We beat them. There were some good dudes that helped us. I don't need to stress over the details."

"That is a good way to look at it I guess," Tsukune nodded.

"Look, Tsukune," Jessie said as his nerves got the better of him for a moment. "What is going on here?"

"Alright, I'll cut right to the heart of it," Tsukune said. "You proposed to Yuki. She wants to marry you, but she never expected you to ask, so she was surprised, and a little afraid."

"Afraid? Why?" Jessie questioned. He gave Yuki a worried look. "Baby, I would never hurt you."

"I know, Jessie," Yuki said in a small voice.

"That's not it," Tsukune said, drawing the other man's attention back to himself. "She is worried that when you know everything about her family that you might want to change your mind."

"What are you talking about?" Jessie demanded.

"Just listen for a moment," Tsukune said. "Mizore, Yuki, and their families have lived away from most other people for a long time. This inn is as far as some of them have ever been from their home village. Before Yuki gives you her answer, she wants you to see her village, and wants you to understand her people."

"Yuki?" Jessie questioned her gently.

"Jessie," Yuki bowed her head. "I love you but there is something I have to tell you. I am not a normal woman."

"What do you mean?" Jessie questioned. "You seem normal.. I mean we.. You and I..."

"Please..." Yuki was blushing deeply.

"Jessie," Tsukune send in a firm but gentle voice. "Her people are something out of legends. Think of where we are. What kind of stories to they tell about being in the mountains?"

"I don't know," Jessie rolled his shoulders. "I never paid attention to those kinds of things. I mean, I remember stories about people getting lost and getting eaten, but nothing specific."

"Jessie," Yuki spoke in a shaky voice. "I need to tell you this. I need you to know. I... I..." She took a deep breath. "Jessie I am a Yuki Onna."

"Huh?" Jessie blinked. "The lady that broke up the Beatles?"

"She is a snow fairy," Tsukune explained. "Jessie, Yuki wants you to understand that she is more than human. She is a youkai."

"Huh?" Jessie blinked. He looked at Yuki, then at Tsukune and Mizore. He looked at Yuki again. "So?" He said to Tsukune. "I don't get it. Does this mean she cant marry me?" He turned back to Yuki. "Is this like a vampire things where you can't go to a church or something? I'm fine with just going to an office for a civil marriage."

"You may have to show him," Tsukune said.

"Show me what?" Jessie asked.

"Yuki," Tsukune addressed the nervous snow woman. "Have you made a statue in the village garden?"

"You know about that?" Yuki squeaked.

"Mizore and I go there sometimes," Tsukune told her. "She has even shown me the monument."

"What are you talking about?" Jessie asked.

"Why don't we take a trip to her village," Tsukune said. "There are some fantastic things to see, and it will help you to understand what Yuki is worried about."

"Alright," Jessie said as he stood up, eager to understand what the others were saying, and nervous about still waiting for a clear answer to his proposal. "Let's go."

XxxxxxxxX

When Tsukune and Mizore left the garden, Jessie and Yuki were holding hands and headed to her family's home so she could tell her mother the good news. When Jessie was ready to leave, somebody would help him. If nothing else, if Tsukune was already gone, Mizore could loan him Shiro.

Tsukune wished Jessie every happiness and success with his marriage. He knew how important a successful marriage was to Mizore's people, but more than that, he just wanted to believe that happy endings were more than just something from a story.

"Tsukune," Mizore said as they walked back to her house. "How long can you stay tonight?"

"I have to be back to work first thing in the morning," Tsukune said with a sad smile. "So I will have to wake up early."

"I understand," Mizore said. She gave him a mischievous look. "I guess we had best go to bed very early."

"I guess we better," Tsukune winked. "But what about dinner?"

"Don't worry, Tsukune," Mizore cupped her breast suggestively. "I will take care of you."

XxxxxxxxX

The next day Mizore heard all the excitement as she walked to her mother's house. Yuki's engagement was the talk of the village. It was the only relationship in the village more romantic than Mizore's and Tsukune's. Tsurara as it turned out had heard everything before Mizore arrived.

Because she had been senior most of their people involved with the manor turned inn when it was being first restored and used, she had been made the honorary manager of the place. As it grew in popularity, the role of manager became more permanent. Now Tsurara was seen as the person in charge of the inn, and with Yuki's engagement, there was a long list of people that wanted to talk to her.

Women who wanted to work at the inn, or wanted to get their daughters a turn at working there, all wanted to talk with Tsurara. Between Yuki's engagement and Mizore's relationship with Tsukune, there was new hope for the future of the village. The bravest girls from the village were all willing to try attending Youkai Academy. With the inn, there was a chance for the more timid young women to meet men from outside the village.

It did not take long for the village gossip to put the pieces together. Something that Mizore had not thought about, and Tsurara had almost overlooked. Tsukune had been involved in everything. He had met Mizore at school and saved her. He had proved that he cared about her. He had taken her as his winter wife. He had found the old manor. Tsukune's wish to use the manor had brought about its restoration. Tsukune had brought Jessie to the manor.

Tsukune's reputation had been lifted up a little higher. More families wanted to help look after Mizore's children in hope of receiving some small measure of her good fortune. Snow maidens were interested in being Mizore's maids, hoping that Tsukune might bring a guest to visit that they could meet.

Word spread from the village. The snow maidens at school received word of Yuki's engagement. The story behind it, with some embellishment, was shared in letters sent to the girls away from home. Tsukune's name was well enough known that the snow maidens knew exactly who was involved in making Yuki's romance possible. Down below the girls' dorms, in a not quite forgotten, not quite secret room, a few fresh candles were added to the shrine.

XxxxxX

"Tsukune," Moka glared at him as he did the dishes. He had finally gotten a little time free and used to to catch up with Moka, who had cooked them supper. "Why can't you take a little time off?"

"I want to," Tsukune said. "But between work and school, I don't have a lot of choices."

"This just is not fair," Moka pouted.

"Why don't you call my mother," Tsukune suggested.

"You wouldn't mind?" Moka asked. She visited with Kasumi every month, so she did not think there would be a problem, but she wanted to be sure.

"Mother lover you," Tsukune said confidently. "Going shopping for a dress for Jessie's and Yuki's wedding is something she would be happy to do with you."

"It would be nice..." Moka said absently.

"You should see if Ruby and Inari are free to go with you," Tsukune added. "Mother would love the idea of having you all with her for some shopping. Ruby probably doesn't get out as often as she should, and I know Inari could use a break."

"If everybody is going shopping," Moka wanted to know. "Who is going to look after you?"

"What?" Tsukune blinked.

"You're not using this as a way to go and see someone else are you?" Moka accused. "You're not just trying to get out of shopping with me so you can go fool around with Kurumu are you?"

Tsukune gave her a careful look. He was pretty sure that Moka was just teasing him. But pretty sure was not the same as one hundred percent sure.

"I promise I am not just trying to get out of shopping, for any reason," Tsukune said. "And I can take care of myself. I do know how to cook and everything."

"I know you can, Tsukune," Moka gave him a little pout. "But I just like to know you will be alright. I worry about you."

"Thank you for thinking about me Moka. But just so you know, if I am not a work," Tsukune said carefully. "Or at school, I will be home either sleeping or studying. If I need anything, I can have the Me sisters cook or clean or whatever."

"It's that 'whatever' that I am worried about," Moka muttered to herself.


	271. Serious Women

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 271

The shopping center never stood a chance. The six women arrived with a mission and all the seriousness of a commando team. Kasumi and Ageha, the senior members of the Shopping Assault Squad, were every bit as excited as their younger companions. Moka, Kurumu, Ruby, and Inari were all smiles and cheerfulness, but there was no doubt that there was a small touch of rivalry driving them. There was shopping to be done, and each one of the young women wanted to find something that Tsukune would see them in and take notice.

The shopping trip was going to be an all day event. It had taken a week to plan out because of everybody's different schedules. There would be no man-like decisions, like going to just the dress shop and leaving. Six women were going to be doing things the right way.

The first thing they did was make a quick investigation of the shopping center to collect information. This was done making a circuit of the mall. Then it was time to stop for morning coffee while they worked out their plans of attack. After fueling up, it was time to start building the looks they wanted. Manicures and pedicures were essential for creating a total look.

Kasumi might have thought of herself as plane, and maybe even a little frumpy compared to her companions, but the glamorous and beautiful women with her admired her for her work in raising Tsukune and liked her for her bright humor. She received the same star-like treatment as Kurumu, who idolized the housewife. The women that were shaping and painting nails were too professional to gush over the Sweetheart Chef, too much, but there was no way the missed the idol calling both of the older women 'mother.' The other young women called one of the older women 'mother,' but they called the other one 'aunty.' The implication that one of the two older women, likely the one that was not carrying a a fifty thousand yen designer purse, was the mother of the Sweetheart Chef's infamous sweetheart could not be missed.

When they left the nail salon, the shopping party was ready to make their main attack on the shopping center. It was time to find the right dresses for the wedding. Behind them, the girls of the nail salon were smiling and talking excitedly. The discrete pictures captured by cellphones were shared as they speculated about the people who had just left. The people who, as it turned out, were very generous tippers.

Choosing just the right dress could take any woman more than an hour easily. While only the younger women would be attending the wedding, all six members to the party were involved in the shopping process. The first dress shop had just been a practice run for the Shopping Assault Squad. The young women pulled dresses from the racks and held them up to their bodies, and each other, and looked in the mirrors. They compared fabrics and colors, but never got around to trying anything on.

The second store was better able to withstand the raid. Two attendants and the manager were working the sales floor as the six women arrived. It took hours, wearing the staff down, for the right dresses to be found. The size, cut, fabric, and color of each dress had to be examined, debated, tested, and evaluated. The most successful dresses were set aside. When everything had been considered, the dresses that had passed the first round had to be gone over a second time. While the younger women tried on dresses and debated their merits, Kasumi and Ageha looked at some things for themselves.

The store manager was happy to see the six women leave her shop. The racks were pulled apart. The restock rack was overflowing. The sails women looked ready to drop. The manager was seriously thinking of closing the store for the rest of the day just so they could get it back in order. Of course with the sales they had just made, the store could afford a few hours to recover.

XxX

The restaurant manager knew he was in trouble when he saw the six women entering. They were carrying large shopping bags and talking happily. It was after the lunchtime rush, but still a busy time for the restaurant. It was clear that the group that had just arrived was going to require a lot of attention, and an extra table for their bags. All of that would have been bad enough, but one of the group was a known food critic. The Sweetheart Chef my not be big enough of a celebrity to make or break a restaurant, but she had enough popularity for her to be able to influence how business could go for the next few months. The way the young woman was bubbly and chatty with her companions did not fill the manager with confidence in her ability to properly assess his restaurant. He hoped that she would be so caught up in her shopping with friends that she would forget visiting the restaurant all together.

In spite of his hopes and fears, the manager took on the task of serving the six women the way he would any other group that descended on his restaurant. He reminded his staff to be polite and professional, and let it be know that to ask for an autograph was to be unemployed by nightfall. There was a right way to do things after all.

xXx

Lunch was just a break in the shopping mission. It was a chance for the women to rest their legs and arms and recharge their bodies. Kurumu, with her supernatural awareness, honed by the demands of her profession, was aware of the restaurant manager watching her from the moment she had arrived. For her the break for lunch became an opportunity to practice her trade. She read through the menu with a sharp eye. From appetizer to dessert, every detail of the food was examined.

Kurumu also took advantage of lunch to impress on her companions that she knew her stuff. She was about to get her degree in nutrition science after all. She was able to point out to Moka what items on the menu had the highest iron and protein content, not just by ingredients but also considering the way to was prepared. For Inari, who had the most physically demanding work of all of them, Kurumu suggested a meal with a high complex carbohydrate content.

The mothers praised Kurumu for her education and encouraged her. Moka listened politely to what her friend had to say. Inari accepted the advice, but playfully accused Kurumu of trying to make her fat.

"I am just doing you a favor," Kurumu replied. "Besides, I happen to know that Tsukune likes a woman with curves."

"Tsukune had never complained about my figure," Inari declared.

"Inari," Moka joined in. "You should know by now that Tsukune would never complain when it comes to somebody he cares about."

Inari was left with a sour frown after that exchange. She had no way of know how far she was just being teased, or if maybe there was something about her body that Tsukune was unsatisfied about. The worst part was trying to figure out if she could get him to tell her even if she asked.

X

Once lunch was over it was time to resume shopping. The Shopping Assault Squad had a mission to complete. Now that the young women had their dresses, it was time to accessorize.

The first thing on the agenda was something absolutely crucial. When putting together just the right look everything had to be planned out. Nothing could be overlooked. Five shoe stores later every woman in the group had a new pair of shoes on. Ageha also had some really cute boots. The young women had the shoes for the wedding safely tucked into their bags. Kasumi found a pair of sandals that she just could not pass up.

No detail was ignored as the woman continued their shopping. Jewelry, makeup, and perfumes were examined and tested and debated. Each woman had to have the right soaps and lotions for when they were going to be getting ready for the wedding. And it went without saying that no outfit would be complete without the right underwear.

XxxxxxxX

Tsukune sat at a borrowed desk as he worked his way through stacks of records. It was the kind of mind numbing work that most people thought computers did. The unfortunate truth was that while computers were great when it came to searching out information, not all records were set up for computers to use. Many offices still used plenty of forms and had written records. There were a lot of older records that simply had not yet been added to some computer file or another yet.

As Tsukune worked away his cell phone chirped in his pocket.

"Are you going to check that?" Asked Tanaka Ito from another desk where he was working on another pile of records.

"I don't think I should just yet," Tsukune said without looking up.

"Why not?" Tanaka asked.

"Right now four of the people that might be interested in sending me a message are out shopping," Tsukune answered. "And given that the one person most likely to send me a message is incredibly happy right now it is probably safest if I don't know what is going on."

"That is a strange thing to say," Tanaka observed.

"And when Mrs. Tanaka wants advice on shoes," Tsukune challenged. "What do you tell her?"

"Point taken," Tanaka said in total understanding. "Wait... You said four people..." He turned from his work to give Tsukune his full attention. "How many girlfriends do you have?"

"It's complicated," Tsukune said.

"Is this one of those... other things?" Tanaka asked.

"Yes," Tsukune said quickly. "Oh yes. It is one of the things I had to learn to deal with."

"Don't tell Ross," Ito suggested. "He would be unbearable if he thought there was a way he could be more popular with women."

"While I doubt he would like the price he would have to pay," Tsukune said, turning to the other man. "He is going to find out soon enough as it is."

"What?" Ito blinked.

"You know Ross' son is getting married soon, right?" Tsukune asked.

"Jessie, right? Yeah, Ross told me," Tanaka nodded.

"Jessie is marrying Yuki," Tsukune explained. "Who is a cousin of Mizore, one of my girlfriends. And because I set it up for them to meet, I am invited to the wedding. Naturally Mizore is going to be there as a member of the family. My fiance is also one of Mizore's friends, and then... Well it kind of goes from there. So I will be there, with all of them."

"Does Jessie know what he is doing?" Ito asked.

"When you got married, did you know what you were doing?" Tsukune challenged.

"Good point," Ito smiled. "But what I mean..."

"Yuki told him everything," Tsukune answered. "He is going ahead with full knowledge."

"Well that's good," Tanaka nodded with a little relief.

"Now if we could just get rid of Tate no Kai in time," Tsukune turned back to his work. "We could enjoy the wedding.

XxxxxxX

"What is wrong with him?" Kurumu sighed as she carried her shopping bags into her apartment.

"What's wrong with whom dear?" Ageha asked as she followed her daughter through the door.

"Tsukune," Kurumu rolled her eyes at the obviousness of who she would be talking about.

"What has he done now?" Ageha asked.

"He hasn't answered any of my messages today," Kurumu complained.

"Oh my..." Ageha exclaimed. "I wonder what could have him so distracted." She gave her daughter a knowing smile. "When you went to the trouble of taking pictures of yourself trying on underwear and sending them to him and everything."

"Mother..." Kurumu protested.

"Oh ho ho," Ageha chortled. "To think that my sweet little girl would do something so shameless."

"Mother..." Kurumu glared. "How did you know what I was doing?"

"Honey," Ageha smiled. "It was only obvious. After all, I would do the same thing in your place." A merry giggle escaped her and she hid her smile with her hand. Her eyes sparkled with a mischievous light as she continued. "In fact, I may have sent him a picture or two myself."

"MOTHER!" Kurumu shouted

Ageha erupted in peals of ringing laughter.


	272. Private Parties

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 272

Tate no Kai was appearing in the news more and more. Its hit-and-run raids were growing in number. Not only love hotels and host/hostess clubs were being targeted. Bars, maid cafès , and comic shops were being hurt as well. One strategy that was being used was a raid by a handful of Tate no Kai thugs who would rush into the target business, splash paint everywhere, throw leaflets around, and then rush away before they could get caught.

In addition to the raids, Tate no Kai was sending letters to the press. The letters were rants about the perceived immorality and injustice rotting away the strength of Japan. The letters always included a list of the latest places that had been raided, and threats that more raids were coming.

The man behind it all was unhappy that his letters were not getting as much recognition as he felt they should. He was proud of the impact that the hit-and-run raids were having. Not only were his followers fighting against corruption, but the method they were using was attracting more members. During the flashy raids some people were getting hurt, usually doormen and the like, but nobody was getting killed. Even property damage was kept modest for the time being.

Yes, the raids were a good tool. They were also a part of a larger strategy. Starting small, new members would be drawn in by the chance to do something bold, but mostly harmless. The most loyal would start to show themselves as the level of violence started to increase over time. Before long Tate no Kai would have an army caught up in the spirit of rebellion, and involved far too deeply to be able to quit. It was a perfect plan.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

There were times when Tsukune missed the old days. He missed the times back at school when a party was just him and the rest of the Newspaper Club. He looked around the club he was in and wondered why he had ever let Ageha get involved in anything.

The club was hosting a graduation party like none other. Moka who already had her first degree was already in law school, but she was still wearing a glittery graduation cap like the other 'guests of honor' at the party. Ageha had arranged the whole thing. Tsukune, Inari, and Kurumu had all just graduated, earning their bachelor's degrees. Tsukune had tried to lose his glittery cap, twice so far, but Ageha either found it or produced a spare almost instantly, and put it on his head again.

The club was hosting a private party, but it was still filled with people. Ageha, using whatever dark and secret methods she had at her disposal, had found plenty of people to invite. The youngest in attendance was Yukari, who had two caps, one on top of the other. The young witch, while technically not old enough to drink was holding a mug of beer in both hands. Tsukune didn't think she was drinking very much, but then again Yukari never needed much of an excuse to be happy and hyper. Nagi and Kota were also in attendance with caps on their heads. In Kota's case it had blinking lights attached.

Of course the significant others of the graduate were also invited to attend the party. Emmy and Kiyo were with their boyfriends. Mizore, starting to show her third pregnancy, was on Tsukune's arm more often than not. Ruby tried to play Tsukune's personal server, but was not having much luck. Ageha was enjoying herself by being the most motherly hostess ever, alternating between serving Tsukune food and drinks and teasing him mercilessly.

Looking more than a little out of place, Tsukune's parents were trying to enjoy the party as well. Kasumi, thanks to a bottle and then some of expensive champagne, was caught up in the spirit of the evening. Her husband was holding his own with the beer as Kasumi sat on his lap and flirted with him outrageously.

Of course the reason for Ageha to want to throw the party was to celebrate how proud she was. She was proud of both Tsukune and Kurumu. It was only natural that she wanted to show off her pride to those that she knew best. A dozen men and women, people who regularly worked with Ageha, mixed with the graduates and their friends. A pair of younger hostesses recognized Tsukune from an earlier encounter. They were a little disappointed that all them men at the party were either people they worked with or were successfully in a relationship, with one or more women possessively guarding them from any outside temptation.

Tsukune was glad that he could celebrate with his friends, but he still missed the old days. The loud music of the club usually meant that the men and women had to be close to each other to be heard. For the party it meant that Tsukune had to raise his voice to have a conversation. Having his parents and people he did not know well around meant Tsukune had to be careful of what was said, so he could not really relax. In spite of the discomforts, when he was sitting between Mizore and Kurumu, with Moka on his lap, he was still able to enjoy the party.

XxxxxXxxxxX

"When was the last time you had a chance to party like this?" Ross asked as he threw his arm around Tsukune's shoulders.

The club was different. The people were different. Even the reason was different. Tsukune still thought of it as the same dance all over again. It was a little to loud for his tastes. He was in a place and a situation where he had to stay alert. This time the party was for Jessie.

Ross was throwing a bachelor party for his son. Half naked woman and alcohol were in abundance. Most of the men at the party were enjoying the situation freely, often with a drink in one hand and a woman in the other.

"Just last week actually," Tsukune answered. "But I think Jessie has a better reason to celebrate."

"That he does," Ross nodded with a grin. He gave Tsukune another slap on the back before moving off to grope one of the girls.

"Twenty years ago I would have loved a party like this," Tanaka said. He and Tsukune were standing at the bar, out of the way of most of the party goers. "You should be living it up."

"I don't really feel like drinking," Tsukune shrugged. "And I don't need any more women problems."

"As long as you don't try to take one home..." Ito began.

"During one of our investigation," Tsukune spoke up. "Someone spilled a bottle of cheep perfume on me. My fiance watched me as I undressed for a bath, to make sure I did not have any marks on me, while I told her what happened."

"My wife has done that," Ito chuckled.

"Is your wife strong enough to rip a door off its hinges?" Tsukune countered.

"What are you marrying?" Ito gave Tsukune a questioning look.

"A very strong woman with a dangerous temper," Tsukune answered. "And a very well founded sense of possessiveness."

"Well I admire your restraint," Ito said before lifting his glass for a drink.

"Thank you," Tsukune said.

Tsukune really did not know anybody at the party well. He knew Ross, Jessie, and Tanaka, but he was was really little more than professional friends with any of them. Attending the party had been more out of obligation to companions than any real closeness.

As Tsukune watched the party for a good time to call it a night, a woman approached him. She was wearing an under-bust corset, panties, stockings and a smile. He recognized her right away, and realized from the way she looked at him through sleepy eyes that she was well on her way to drunk.

"Aaaaoooo~noooo-kuuun," Jenna sang as she closed in. "Where have you been?" She gave him a pout. "I've missed you." She reached up to put her arms around his neck.

"I thought Ross was your favorite," Tsukune said, remembering the way the woman hung off of the gangster in the past.

"I'm his favorite," Jenna corrected. "But to me, you're special."

"You don't even have to try, do you?" Ito observed with a laugh. "What's your secret?"

"I've been told I smell good," Tsukune answered with a straight face.

Jenna took that as an invitation. She leaned in and took a good whiff of his scent. With the way she was dressed and hanging off of Tsukune, her actions were beyond flirtatious.

"Hmmmmm," Jenna purred. "You do smell good... Really good..." She licked her lips.

"Excuse me," Tsukune said to Tanaka. He leaned in to whisper in Jenna's ear. "I belong to a very jealous vampire who knows exactly where I am right now. She will kill you if you try anything."

"Uh..." Jenna's eyes cleared up suddenly. "I uh..."

"Have a good time with Ross," Tsukune offered.

"Yes, I think I will," Jenna quickly abandoned her hold on him and hurried away.

"What did you tell her?" Tanaka blinked in surprise.

"The truth," Tsukune answered with a satisfied grin. He checked the time. "And as a matter of fact, I think there is someone else I need to share some truth with. Excuse me."

Tsukune made his goodbyes after that. He felt that he had stayed late enough to meet his social obligations. He shook hands with Jessie, Ross, and Tanaka, and some men he had been introduced to but did not stand out in his mind enough to recall their names. He endured hugs from a half dozen affectionate, under dressed women. Finally he made it outside.

The early summer night was warm enough to be pleasant, without too much humidity to make it uncomfortable. It was a good night for riding, and Tsukune let Hiru run. The trip home was over quickly and Tsukune was looking forward to getting up stairs. As he pulled into the garage he let his personal energy radiate out for a brief moment.

It was sometimes scary how easy it was to simply let it flow through him. Over the years Tsukune had learned how to use his energy to empower his body, and to a limited degree, shape it. The permanent changes to his body made him much stronger than the average person. With his energy flowing thought him, his strength became super human. He had also learned to channel his personal energy out of himself to perform some limited magic.

One of the tricks Tsukune had taken pains to learn was Kurumu's trick of restoring his clothing after his transformations. While Ruby may be a little disappointed by not getting to mend as many of his shirts, Tsukune felt better about not being left half naked after every emergency. If he had learned the trick while still at Youkai Academy less of his allowances would have been spent on shirts.

Letting his energy flow through and out of him was a part of another skill Tsukune had developed. It was like a spiritual sonar. It let everything in the area that was sensitive to such things know he was there, but at the same time he could feel the location of every spiritual energy source around him. In the beginning it had started by learning to feel for the flow of energy as it moved around Mizore when she was hiding herself to follow him. From the garage, Tsukune could tell the location of every person in the building.

Tsukune was careful of how he used this active sensing skill. He borrowed from what he knew of casting Glamores when he used it, but concentrating on an idea he wanted to share. When he used it that night, he tried to project peace and confidence, so he would not distress those around him. Of course anybody who may be awake and aware spiritual energy would still know what had happened. That was actually the point of what he had done.

Tsukune took his time in going up the stairs. In spite of leaving Jessie's bachelor party early, Tsukune was not actually in a hurry. He didn't even have anyplace he needed to be the next day. He had escaped the party because it just was not the place he wanted to be, nor who he wanted to be with. As he reached the third floor of his building his night improved, because waiting in the hall in front of her own apartment was Moka, and it was with her that Tsukune wanted to be.

"Good evening," Moka said. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Tsukune said as he drew near. "Now that I get to see you."

"What happened?" Moka asked.

"I missed being with you," Tsukune answered. He was close enough to wrap his arms around her. Tsukune pulled Moka into a hug kissed her deeply.

x

Moka had been surprised when she had felt Tsukune's presence wash over her. She had stepped out into the hall to welcome him home and to find out if anything was wrong. What she discovered was Tsukune looking a little worn down, smelling of cheep perfume, tobacco smoke, and alcohol. The same Tsukune had pulled her into a hug and kissed her in a way that made her head spin and stirred her primal hungers.

When he broke the kiss, Moka just wanted to lean into his hug savor his presence. Tsukune on the other hand had a more energetic plan. Without warning, he scooped Moka up in his arms and carried her into her apartment. He kicked of his shoes and kicked the door closed without ever setting her down, before carrying her to the couch.

"Tsukune..." Moka protested. "What are you doing?"

"I am loving you," Tsukune said as he sat down, leaving Moka in his lap. "I am loving your smile, your voice, your wonderful, loving heart." He shifted her so that he could kiss her again.

"Tsukune..." Moka said a little weakly for lack of wind, when she was free to. "What's come over you?"

"Tonight this woman came up to me at the party and tried to get close to me," Tsukune explained. "Instead of trying to ignore her or be polite, I told her that I belonged to you. I made it very clear that if she tried to take liberties with what was yours that you would hunt her down and punish her."

"Tsukune! You didn't!" Moka was caught between amused, proud, and horrified.

"I did," Tsukune nodded. "And then I realized that I was unhappy there, and that there was no reason good enough for me to be there when I could be here, with you."

"Tsukuneee..." Moka's voice slid into a purring growl. "I've warned you about being too sweet..."

"Bite me," Tsukune cut her off.

"What?" Moka blinked in surprise.

"Bite me," Tsukune repeated. "I love you Moka. I love you and I am going to tell you that I love you whenever I want. If that makes you want my blood, then bite me. Bite me, kiss me, I don't care. Because if you are going to bite me, that means you are with me."

Moka looked at Tsukune as if he was a puzzle that she suddenly realized she had some left over pieces and couldn't tell where they belonged. There was a tightness around Tsukune's eyes, but he was still so open and honest as he held her. She could feel the tension in his hard muscles as she held him. Somewhere under her surprise and confusion little things started to click together. Tsukune was holding her close. He was telling her he loved her. He was with her, telling her how he wanted to be with her.

"I think I will," Moka said with a firm nod before leaning in. "Capuchuuuuu..."


	273. Sparkling Occasion

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 273

The site for the wedding had been carefully chosen and prepared. Just days before it had been an empty expanse in a secluded mountain valley. To the normal person the place was on the edge of a high mountain glacier, that somehow was never shown on maps or pictures of the area. If somebody knew the area, and knew where to look for it, a narrow road, little more than a trail, connected the valley to the outside world. The valley was usually used by the snow fairies for their livestock that helped them to live independently from humans.

Within that hidden place a building had been raised up. Made of pure ice, it sparkled like diamonds. The building was an almost palatial shinto shrine, and it included statues and reliefs that depicted numerous nature spirits as well as historical deities, and even notable residents of the snow fairies own village past and present.

The wedding was a remarkable one for several reasons. Usually when a snow fairy married it was a small ceremony at the village temple that was just a formal signing of a marriage contract and a blessing given by the priestess upon the newlyweds. The practice of arranged marriages was set in place because of of the rarity of a human wanting to marry a snow maiden, or even for a human and a snow maiden to come to know each other any more. That Jessie had chosen to marry Yuki in spite of knowing her true nature, was enough for her people to want to make the occasion a little more special. And with so many woman who never had a chance for a fancy wedding of their own, there was no shortage of hands willing to share a little in the occasion.

In truth, the wedding was an excuse to celebrate. As long as one reason had shown itself, other reasons were added on. The success of the inn in helping the snow fairies was also being celebrated. While Yuki was the only one getting married because of the inn, so far, two other women who had served as maids for the visitors had come up pregnant.

Another reason for the occasion to stand out was the guest list. Jessie's father and mother were attending the wedding. Both of them were human, so having them at a snow fairy wedding was a historic first. As friends of the grooms family, the Tanakas were also present, which added three more humans, and Ken who was a youkai but still stood out for not being a local. Officer Yamada from the village near the inn had been encouraged quite firmly to attend by a pair of snow fairies that were both interested in him. The fact that he knew Tsukune added a little to the luster of both men. Of course Jessie's best man was his best friend, James, a human whom most of the bride's maids were eying carefully.

Mizore was a guest at the wedding. Not only was she a village resident, but she was also a cousin to the bride, and a part of the events that had brought the happy couple together. With her were her mother, her two daughters, and her closest friends, Moka, Kurumu, Ruby, and Inari. All of whom were looking forward to the ceremony and celebration, but were less than happy about Tsukune's absence.

XxxxxxX

Tsukune felt the urge to growl. There he was, dressed in his riding gear when he should have been dressed for Yuki's wedding, responding to an urgent call for help from his friend. The call had been from Rin, and while it had been a surprise, Tsukune realized that he should have expected something like this sooner.

"I hate to bother you... But it_ is_ an emergency," Rin had said in his message. He had gone on to include an address and to repeat that he was in trouble and needed help. He had failed to define the trouble he was in, or what kind of help that he wanted from Tsukune.

The address had turned out to be a shady hostess club. Set below street level, it looked like it may have been part of a parking garage to the building above. The furnishings were cracked and patched. The mirrors were in need of cleaning, and the whole place smelled like it could stand to be hosed down.

The message had been six hours old when Tsukune had finally wandered into an area with signal enough for him to get it. Trying to call Rin back had not worked, Tsukune decided that the message sounded urgent enough that he should check out the address Rin had given. When he first saw the place he wondered if he should call the local police for backup. When he got inside and saw Rin, Tsukune was glad he had not. Because then he would have had to worry about witnesses to the violence he was sorely tempted to display.

Rin was sitting in the hostess club, looking rumpled and tired, but safe and unharmed. Sitting with him were two women and a man. When he saw Tsukune arrive, Rin smiled with a mixture of triumph and relief.

"I told you my friend would come," Rin said to his companion. "See, no problem. Let me tell him what's going on and..." Rin was talking as he moved to get up from the booth.

The man gave a small shake of his head and the two women restrained Rin. Each one took hold of one of his arms, holding him in place. Rin took on the look of somebody about to be sick while trying to keep smiling as if nothing was out of place.

Tsukune approached the booth while studying everything around him. He was aware of three other women in the cub. There was also the man at the door, a bartender, and a sense of violent intent from the direction of the back wall where a closed door had the sign 'Manager' on it. There was just enough furniture to make sure there could not be a straight line path between the booth and the exit.

"Alright," Tsukune said as he reached the booth. "Who would like to explain what is going on?"

"Your friend here owes me some money," The man in the booth said. "He said you would cover it for him."

"Rin?" Tsukune gave his friend a cross look. "What is going on?"

"It's not my fault," Rin began. "I was out with some friends from college. We were having a little celebration. Everything was going fine. Then I met Mina and Mia here, and we started talking... and drinking... And the next thing I knew I was out of money and the rest of the guys had left."

"See, this is where we are having our problems," The man said. "His friends all left him, sayin' he would pay their tabs. Now he says you will pay for his. We don't have a lot of trust in this."

"I see..." Tsukune nodded. "And how much money are we talking about?"

"Thirty eight thousand yen," The man said with a dark grin. "We can even show receipts."

Tsukune scrubbed a hand over his face.

"Look, I didn't want to call you," Rin explained. "But maybe you could help me out, and then we can work something out..."

"Have you asked if you could work off the bill?" Tsukune suggested.

"No!" Rin said quickly with a frightened look in his eyes.

"We offered him a chance," The man said. "He's not bad looking..."

"No!" Rin said again.

Tsukune didn't say anything for a moment. He knew Rin could have called his parents, but guessed that it would have been too embarrassing to explain what it was for. He also knew Rin had just graduated and was not working yet.

"Tsukune?" Rin asked hopefully when the pause went on too long for his nerves.

"I suppose I should be glad you're not calling me to take care of a parking ticket," Tsukune said with a sigh.

"You can do that?" Rin asked with a light in his eyes.

"No," Tsukune said with a stern look and a flat voice.

It only took a few minutes for Tsukune to get the bill taken care of. After that he gave in to his more base desires for a moment and pulled Rin out of the booth, and away from the women that appeared reluctant to part with his company, by the collar of his shirt. He did not let go of his friend until they were safely back out on the street.

"Thank you so much, Tsukune," Rin said with a relieved smile.

"No problem," Tsukune said. "Just be careful to stay out of trouble." He gestured back to the seedy club. "And you should stay away from anyplace like that. Tate no Kai has been causing problems, and I am sure you don't want to get beaten up just because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"That's not a problem," Rin said with a shrug. "I learned about them while I was waiting for you." He pointed back towards the club. "See that by the door?" He pointed out a little card with a red crest stuck to the door frame.

"Yes..." Tsukune acknowledged.

"It means this place is off limits," Rin supplied. "The guy explained it as a permit from the Tate guys. They paid for it so they would be left alone."

"This is fantastic," Tsukune growled with a roll of his eyes. He pulled out his cell phone and moved to take a close-up picture of the card.

"That reminds me," Tsukune said as he put his phone away. "Why couldn't I call you back after I got your message?"

"My phone died," Rin said sheepishly.

"Are you going to be able to get home?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah," Rin said as he fought a yawn. "But about the money..."

"It can wait," Tsukune cut him off. "I have to get to a wedding or my girlfriends are going to be upset."

"Wedding?" Rin perked up a little.

"My girlfriend's cousin," Tsukune explained as he walked to where Hiru waited.

"You know..." Rin mused. "I've heard that weddings are a great place to pick up women."

"Rin..." Tsukune reined in what he was going to say. As tempting as it was to leave his friend in the clutches of Mizore's assorted kin, he suspected Rin would enjoy it too much, and cause too many problems. "Go home."

Xxxxx

Ross was not really a fan of weddings. He understood why they were important, especially to women, but thought everybody made too much fuss over them. In his mind all that was important was the couple getting married, a couple of witnesses, and whatever official that was going to sign off on the official forms. His son's wedding was something he would never miss, but a huge ceremony just seemed ridiculous.

While he thought big ceremonies were a waste of time and money, he had to admit that Jessie's wedding was worth seeing. Tsukune had told Ross what kind of youkai Jessie was marrying, so the large shrine made entirely out of ice not only made sense, it also explained how it had been made, and how it was kept from melting in the mid summer sun. While his wife was marveling over the ice sculpture and the fancy dresses, Ross was enjoying all the women. The younger women were often dressed in leg revealing yukatas. Almost all of the women had beautiful faces and nice bodies.

As an added bonus, women were thick around Ross and his wife. The younger women always admired and respected mothers. Additionally, the snow fairies had learned from Yuki's example. Even if someone like Ross or Tsukune was not available, there was always a chance they had friends that were. Ross was enjoying the pre-wedding action so much he almost missed Tsukune's return.

XxX

Tsukune had returned to the wedding quickly once he had finished with Rin. He made a quick stop at Mizore's house to change into his outfit for the wedding. While Tsukune would have preferred a suit, or maybe a well cut but simple kimono, Mizore had selected something else, and when she had shown it to Moka and the others, Tsukune's preferences had been out voted. Tsukune's outfit for the wedding consisted of a silk hadagi of dark red trimmed in black worn with black, silk hakama. Over both pieces he wore a quilted haori embroidered on the breasts and back with the same triple tomoe patern he had worn on Valentine's day.

Tsukune had just barely entered the wedding grounds when he was sighted. He had not even reached the sculpted ice fence that marked the edge of the shrine when a pair of snow maidens closed in on him. Dressed in light yukatas, they provided him an escort to where Mizore was waiting with the others. Tsukune was not surprised to see Moka and Mizore holding Kurumu between them.

Tsukune greeted Moka first, aware that he was being watched. Mizore was his Winter Wife, but Moka was the one he intended to marry. He also took a moment to share words and feelings with Kurumu, Ruby, and Inari. After that, he embraced Mizore and took his place beside her.

Tsukune's return was reported to all the significant members of the village. Because of his recognized prominence among them, it was thought to be a good sign to have him present for the wedding. Likewise it was agreed that it would be a bad omen for the ceremony to be held without the man that had protected not only Mizore, but had helped to defend the village as a whole.

Once it was reported that he had returned, the final preparations for the ceremony began. The bride and groom, with their families, were called into the shrine. There were separate waiting rooms for each, keeping Yuki and Jessie apart until the ceremony. Each had a coach from the village reminding them of what was to come, and what was expected of them. In Yuki's case it was one of her aunts, Tsurara as a mater of fact, who had the job of helping the young bride to be patient and not rush over any of the details. Jessie's coach was actually a pair of matrons, who in addition to helping him be aware of what was expected of him, were also there to keep him from attempting to run away if he started to have second thoughts.

In due time the wedding ceremony began. Within the shrine was the village priestess, Jessie and Yuki of course, and their parents. Also present were Tsukune and Mizore, because it was through them that the happy couple had been able to meet.

Once again Tsukune wished he could have worn something modest. While his formal outfit was not uncomfortable, he felt over dressed. Ross for example was in a tuxedo. His wife was in a kimono of pinks, reds, and white, as if she was dressed in a single, giant cherry blossom. Jessie was dressed in a layered black and gray kimono. Yuki was wrapped up in a layered kimono of white and red, with a large head dress. The small snow fairy was almost lost in the silk folds of her wedding dress. Yuki's mother was wearing a kimono with a combination of sky blue and snow white. Her father, an old man in appearance, was in brown and black. The priestess of course was in her formal finery, complete with trinkets and ornaments of silver and gold. At Tsukune's side, Mizore was in a long kimono in her customary light blues, with splashes of purple added. Her red and black sash was tied to emphasize the rounding of her abdomen from her current pregnancy.

Of all the women present, Tsukune leaned in to whisper to her, he thought she was the most beautiful. Mizore rewarded him with a tiny smile and a bright, happy blush. He thought that it just made her look even cuter.

Of all the men present, Tsukune was the most fancily dressed. Not only was his outfit the most colorful, but it was the most detailed. The different layers had to fit together just right, and each piece had been designed, cut, and sewn just to fit him.

XxX

When the formal ceremony was over it was time for the reception. It was time to leave the shrine and go out to the wedding grounds where most of the village was gathered for the celebration. First out to be seen by the assembled party guests was the happy new couple. In there wake, as the nakodo, or match-maker couple, came Tsukune and Mizore. It was surprising, for a people that lived well apart from the modern world, just how many cameras were at the reception. As Tsukune followed Jessie and Yuki out of the shrine he walked into a storm of shutter clicks and flash bulbs.

Tsukune was looking forward to the end of the celebration. He wanted to talk with Tanaka and Ross about Tate no Kai. Unfortunately, that was not going to happen until the party was over. Moka was sticking close to Tsukune. Kurumu was holding on to him every chance she got. Ruby was hovering near by with Inari, just in case Tsukune needed anything. Even without his companions, Tsukune was never without someone ready to offer him food or drink.

In spite of his desire to take care of his responsibilities, Tsukune was able to share in the celebration. He danced with all of his lovers. He was pulled into a dance with Tsurara. He shared a dance with Yuki, and a string of other snow fairies. At one point he even managed to dance with Fumusume while holding Natsuko.

As usual Tsukune followed his heart without realizing who might be watching. At no point during the whole reception party was he even unobserved. Countless women watched him as he smiled and talked and danced with the women he loved. When he danced with his daughters, dressed in yukatas decorated with wildflowers, he had a happy smile on his face. The scene was very heart warming and captured the attention of many, including Moka, Kurumu, and Ruby.

Of course Mizore saw the whole thing. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of Tsukune with their children. While she was watching her mate and their offspring, she was also aware of the others doing the same. Her smile was more of a triumphant smirk as she looked at the others with longing and desire in their eyes. Mizore's friends and cousins alike wanted to learn what she already knew. As their biological drives stirred at the sight, they all longed for what Mizore already had. She caressed her abdomen, the swelling of her womb progressing faster than her first two pregnancies, indicating that her third child would be strong and healthy. It might even be a boy.

Mizore moved to join Tsukune and their daughters. She gave them all a warm and happy smile. As she enjoyed their company she thought to how proud he would be when his next child was born, and how jealous Moka, Kurumu, and the rest were going to be.


	274. Deflating Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 274

"I hope you understand why I did not mention this two days ago," Tsukune said as he sat down on the couch. He was meeting with Tanaka and Ross at the private club Ross' group managed. "I wanted to, but a wedding just did not feel like the right place for it."

"I fully understand," Tanaka nodded slowly. "If I had tried to talk about work there, my Lily would have stripped the skin from my back."

"But you would have had lots of pretty nurses to help you recover," Ross said with a chuckle.

"No way," Tanaka shook his head sharply. "Then I would have really been in trouble. Lily is more than enough for me, and I am luck to have her."

"Bahhh," Ross flapped his hand dismissively in the air. "You are just too stiff." He shot a grin at Tsukune. "You, on the other hand, know how to enjoy life. How many of those ladies hanging around you were there?"

"Five or six," Tsukune replied. "Depending on how you count them, and not counting my daughters." He gave a shrug. "And I have nearly died enough times to want to enjoy life when I can."

"What happened to you belonging to a jealous vampire?" Jenna asked from Ross's lap, giving Tsukune a hurt look for the way he had blown her off at the party a few days ago.

"She was there," Tsukune answered. "She is my finance."

"What about the others..." Ross began, but then he turned to study Jenna. "How did you know about a vampire?"

"I... Uhhh..." Jenna realized she messed up.

On the edge of panic she shot Tsukune a pleading look. Tsukune was tempted to keep his mouth shut. Jenna had never admitted to being a youkai, and he didn't even know what kind she was. If she was exposed it could go badly for her. On the other hand, Ross could possible end up with the youkai agent he had been wanting. In the end his softhearted nature won out.

"She was talking to me at your son's bachelor party," Tsukune spoke up. "She had been drinking and was being a little too friendly. Well she's been here for how many conversations about youkai? So I just told her I belonged to a jealous vampire that wouldn't like it if I accepted her invitation."

"Really?" Ross questioned. "While I was there?"

"Yes," Jenna agreed with relief in her eyes. "I didn't want to take your time away from celebrating with your son."

"Oh..." Ross thought for a moment. "I guess that's alright then."

Jenna relaxed a little now that the danger had passed. Tsukune had saved her, protecting her from her own mistake. Of course there were some very old and firm traditions about debts and obligations that said she now owed him some kind of service, but considering all she knew about him, doing something to repay Tsukune would probably be kind of fun.

"So you were saying..." Tanaka spoke up, drawing the others back to the reason for the meeting.

"Yes," Tsukune said as he reached into his jacket pocket. One of the new girls in the club had offered to take his jacket, as had one now hovering over Tanaka Ito, but both men had declined the offer. "Tate no Kai has gone from just smashing places up to charging for protection." He pulled out copies of the picture he had taken and printed out. He passed one to each of his partners in the investigation. "I found this little door decoration when a friend called me the other day."

"If Tate no Kai is able to collect protection money, then they can spend it to support themselves," Tanaka observed grimly. "That is going to make things more difficult."

"I included the address of the club," Tsukune indicated the pages he had provided.

"Hmmmmm," Ross considered the paper he was holding with a frown. "I will have to see who's territory this is in." He looked up to his companions. "This is going to piss some people off."

"What do we do now?" Tsukune asked.

"I will see about getting some men to discreetly look for more of these," Tanaka indicated the picture in his hand. "I want to see if we can figure out how much territory Tate no Kai is operating in. Maybe we can spot one of their people making a collection and we can track him back to the boss."

"I'd like to just catch their men and give them a lesson about poaching," Russ grumbled.

"We don't want to give away that we are on to them," Tanaka said. "At least, not yet. Let's collect some information first and see what it leads to."

"That sounds alright," Ross frowned. "But if anybody on my side catches them in the act... well, I can't promise anything."

"I don't think you should," Tsukune said thoughtfully.

"What's that?" Ross questioned.

"Well..." Tsukune said carefully. "We are looking at this from two different sides. The police are investigating crimes. If they see something and report it, but don't visible chase after anybody, then Tate no Kai will think they are getting away with their plan. Remember, they are saying that the government, and that means the police also, is too corrupt to do its job right. They think they can get away with it, so it will just make them sloppy with false confidence if the police don't do anything right away."

"On the other side of it all," Tsukune continued. "Ross, if your associates are careful not to expose how much we know, if some Tate no Kai end up getting caught in the act and are 'given a lesson about poaching,' then that also works in our favor."

"Yeah..." Ross smiled darkly. "We're supposed to be the bad guys. If we catch a few and teach them a lesson, those guys will just keep thinking of us as bad guys. And who would ever suspect we're working together?"

The three men shared a dark chuckle. In truth, Tanaka Ito was never happy about his informal partnership with Ross. They had come together out of luck; out of necessity. The problem was that they really were from opposite sides of the law. Tsukune, also a member of the police, had less of a problem with the situation. In part it was because he was much newer to the police than Tanaka. He was also used to thinking in shades of gray when it came to looking for solutions to problems.

One thing all three of them had in common, all differences or personal feelings they had were less important than looking out for the greater good. Of course they did have a slightly different idea of what counted as the greater good. Tanaka wanted to support order. Tsukune was interested in keeping the peace. Ross just wanted a Japan that was good for business.

"You know..." Ross said to Tsukune. "I like how you think. I know you're busy with things right now, but don't forget, if you ever want to come work on my side of the street, you've got some open invitations."

"That's alright," Tsukune said with a little shake of his head. "I have plans for what I will be doing after the police. Besides, I don't want to always be obligated to somebody else."

"I can respect that," Ross said.

"I have some bad news for you then," Ito smirked. "Once you get married..."

"With all do respect," Tsukune replied. "I am already under a lifetime's obligation to each and every one of them."

Tanaka shook his head slowly, but with a smile. If the young man could somehow make his relationships work out, then good for him. If not, then at least he would have had a chance at something so impossible that others could only dream of it. Either way, Ito saw the whole thing as a crazy mess.

"That reminds me..." Ross said. "The first night you were here, with that lieutenant of yours, You said you had never kissed a regular girl. That meant all of those women with you..."

"I love them all very much," Tsukune cut in. "Some in different ways than the others, but that doesn't change the fact that they are all special and important to me. And before you ask, all of them are more than just human, and no, I won't tell you what they are."

That's fine," Ross gave a dismissive gesture with his drink, his other hand was on Jenna's hip. "But what I was thinking was that you must be wondering what it would be like to kiss a normal girl."

"No," Tsukune gave a shake of his head. "You've seen Inari here, and all of them at the wedding. They all looked perfectly normal didn't they? Well they can be as 'normal' as any other woman, whether we are talking, shopping, kissing, dancing, or anything else."

"You're ruining it for me!" Ross complained with a groan.

"Ruining what?" Ito questioned.

"I want to ask what the difference is between kissing a normal girl and monster girl," Ross explained. "It's got to be strange or exciting in some way."

"It depends on what kind of youkai you kiss," Tsukune said. "And when you kiss her."

"Now we're getting somewhere," Ross sat up a little as his interest sharpened.

"You don't get it," Tsukune gave a small shake of his head. "All it would take would be for me to make a few calls, and I could introduce you to the most beautiful and sexy woman you have ever, ever, imagined. Her every look and move would make your blood boil. Her touch would make your body twitch and shake with excitement."

"Yeah? Yeah?" Ross' eyes were wide as his imagination painted wild pictures in his mind.

"And then she would kiss you," Tsukune said in a low voice. "Your entire body would burn with pleasure and every thought would be wiped from you mind."

"Oh yeah..." Ross grinned. "And then what?"

"Nothing," Tsukune replied in a flat voice. "If you lived, you would be as weak as a hundred year old man. If your mind wasn't reduced to mush, you would still be left drooling in a stupor for hours as you tried to recover."

"What?" Ross blinked, caught off balance by the sudden shift in the way things were described.

"Some youkai use sex and lust to feed," Tsukune pointed out. "I told you before, getting to know a youkai requires trust. If she doesn't trust you, she might just take what she wants from you, then either erase your memories of her, or just kill you."

"Well that takes the fun out of it," Ross said as he slumped in his seat.

"I am just helping you know what you are asking for," Tsukune explained. "Remember that Youkai are more than human for a reason, but it comes at a price. It's just like the people you work for."

"I don't follow you," Ross blinked.

"I do," Tanaka spoke up. "Ross, what would you say if I wanted to buy my wife some jewelry, but I wanted it at a low price?"

"I know somebody that can help you out," Ross answered.

"But there would be a catch, wouldn't there?" Ito challenged.

"A small one," Ross shrugged.

"How about if I needed a lot of cash in a hurry?" Ito went on.

"How much?" Ross shot back.

"And it would cost me how much to get it?" Ito asked.

"Minimum thirty percent interest," Ross answered. "With big penalties for any late payments. You may have to do some favors if you have trouble paying, or you might have to give up your house, and you would still owe money after that."

"Nothing is free," Ito nodded.

"But I'm not talking about business," Ross argued.

"No," Tsukune agreed. "But it is still true. Even Jenna's care and attention is costing something. She is getting paid to be here."

"Yeah..." Ross sighed. He looked at the woman he was holding. "But I still say that's different."

"If you are just talking business, you can find someone that will do things for money," Tsukune said. "Even youaki. But for some, money is not the most important thing."

"What's more important than money?" Ross argued, feeling cranky that his fantasies were being picked apart.

"Survival," Tsukune answered. "What would you do if you found that youkai adviser you want, but you found out he had to eat a kitten every week to be able to use his powers, or even just to survive?"

"I'd get him his kittens," Ross answered. "If nothing else I could have him eat them in front of people that owed money just to scare them into paying up."

"What if that youkai woman you want to kiss needs something special as well?" Tsukune continued. "It might be a special diet, or she could only live in specific places. If you met a mermaid, would you be willing to buy a boat just so you two could have a private place to meet? And remember, one of her people might find out about you and get jealous. You would be lucky if just your boat got destroyed."

"You can stop now," Ross grumbled.

Ito and Tsukune shared small grins over Ross's defeat.

"Tsukune-kun," Jenna said with mild reproach in her voice. "You are being awfully open about what is supposed to be a secret."

"That's because he knows his secrets are safe here," Ross said gruffly. "That's why the organization pays for this place. We control it, and we know who to blame if anything ever got spread around, so we would also know who to punish."

"I was surprised you let Onna go so easily," Jenna said in a carefully casual voice.

"Meh," Ross shrugged. "I trust Ito, and Onna has a secret to protect too, so I don't think she is going to start blabbing." He paused to take a drink from his glass. "But man was I surprised to find out she wasn't human." He shot a look at Tsukune. "That's why you gotta find me one of these youkai that will work for us. He can help us know who's what."

"But then what would you do?" Tsukune challenged.

"Huh?" Ross blinked. "Do about what?"

"What would you do if your found out someone was a youkai?" Jenna asked in a neutral voice as she refilled his drink.

"That depends," Ross answered. "I mean if the guy eats rats we can set him up in business as an exterminator and use him to launder money. If we've been paying a guy to do debt collections but found out he can turn into bat or something, maybe we could use him as a lookout." He gave Tsukune and Tanaka a hard look. "I like you guys and all, but business is business. We still have our crap to take care of."

"I understand completely," Tanaka said with a nod of his head. "And the next time I need to do a warehouse raid, I will watch out for bats."

"Whatever..." Ross shook his head with a sigh.


	275. Protection and Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 275

Tsukune had a lot going on in his head when he went home that night. His conversations with Ross and Tanaka had set his mind to thinking. There were things he wanted to take care of, both professionally and personally. He realized that with everything he had been caught up in, Tsukune had almost forgotten what he wanted for himself.

Out of his circle of friends, Tsukune had the most irons in the fire it seemed. But now that he had his degree, school was not going to be taking up a lion's share of his time or attention. With more time for himself Tsukune could easily visit with Mizore or Kurumu more. He could also spend more time with Moka. As much as he liked those ideas, the more practical part of his mind had something to say about such things. Kurumu was still working hard on her career after all. Moka may be on break, but she still had a few more years of law school to look forward to. Mizore would always make time for Tsukune, but there was a danger in letting himself be distracted by his Winter Wife's affections.

Tsukune spent the trip home form the club thinking about what he wanted. It wasn't enough to know where he wanted his life to go. Tsukune also had to plan out how he was going to get there. Even if he didn't have a whole plan in place, just putting some energy in gathering the pieces together and moving forward in a general direction was better than just sitting still and waiting. When he got home it was late afternoon. He had time enough to relax a little before supper, but he had a different idea.

"Welcome home, Master," Ruby greeted him as he returned home. "How was your day?"

"It went well enough," Tsukune answered as he kicked off his shoes.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Master?" Ruby asked.

"Yes there is," Tsukune said with a firm nod. He kept talking as he walked towards his home office in the den. "I've mentioned before how I want to start my own security company."

"Yes, Master," Ruby replied to signify that she was listening.

"I want you to design the uniforms for my company," Tsukune told her.

"Really?" Ruby stopped short.

"Yes," Tsukune turned to give her a smile. "Come up with some ideas and we will look at them together. When you have the right design planed out, you can make a set for Inari and I." He paused for a moment as his smile turned mischievous. "And if you make a set for yourself, you can do a private modeling for me before we show them to anybody else."

"Master! Thank you!" Ruby gushed. Not only had Tsukune assigned her a task, but it was something that was important to his future happiness. And he had made it clear that there would be a reward for her when it was completed.

XxxxxxXxx

On the surface the place was little more than a hole in the wall. A ramen counter and beer bar that served the lower income residents of the area. The beer and ramen however were just a distraction, a screen for what was going on in the back room. It was a feature that was easily missed if a person was not looking for it. An entrance to the back half of the building where tables and chairs were set up for customers to enjoy games of skill and chance while being served by young women in distracting costumes.

A man in casual clothes entered the illegal gambling den and headed to the small bar. Nothing about his over all appearance made him stand out in any way, but his attitude was that of somebody focused on the task at hand. He reached the bar, and when he had the bartender's attention, he flashed a card with a red shield on it. The bartender didn't say anything to the man, he only nodded and produced an envelope of money that he handed over. The man accepted the envelope and left without saying a word to anybody. He never looked around at the people in the secret den. He didn't see the manager sitting with two men in the corner. It escaped his notice that the manager had a swollen and bruised face.

Once out no the street again, the man simply walked away from the place as if everything was as it should be. Even if he had noticed, he would not have cared that the manager of the gambling den had been roughed up because he had agreed to pay protection to Tate no Kai instead of reporting the problem to his bosses. But then again, the man believed that he was acting in the interests of a higher ideal, and that it was only proper for him to be doing what he was. He did not think of things much beyond his own views and interests. If he had been a little bit more aware of what was happening around him, the man might have avoided some serious pain.

Ross watched as the man was jumped by four others. They were professional muscle men and knew their business. When Ross had reported to his own bosses about Tate no Kai poaching with their protection racket, nobody had been happy to hear the news. The plan worked out between him, Tanaka, and Tsukune however had been given limited approval. That approval was why Ross was out late with six other men, instead of being home with his wife... Or out late with some women...

The beating was quick and effective. The professional muscle left the man on the ground, taking his cell phone, wallet, keys, and the envelope of money he had been sent to pick up. There job for the night was over. Ross turned to the man to his left.

"I think that should do it," Ross said.

"If anyone else comes trying to collect we'll pass it on," The local lieutenant said with a small nod. He set off to follow his muscle for a drink before calling it a night.

"You've got it from here, right?" Ross said as he turned to his right.

"I'll let you know how it goes," Tsukune said.

"You sure you can follow him without being seen?" Ross continued to turn in a complete circle, wondering where Tsukune had gone.

"Don't worry," Tsukune chuckled. "I learned from the best."

XX

The first man had a hard time picking himself up off the street. His face was bloody and swollen. His nose was likely broken. However, the men that had attacked him had known their business. The man only thought himself lucky that no bones were broken in his arms or legs. His muscles burned and would be covered in bruises in the morning, but with a lot of groaning he was finally able to drag himself up onto his feet. Without any money or a cell phone, he was forced to walk, or stagger in this case, to his destination.

The second man lived in a small apartment where he felt he was making the best out of an unjust situation. He had to live on earnings that he felt were less than he deserved, because life had no justice in it. When the first man knocked at his door, much later than expected, the second man had been angry at being kept waiting. He was more angry still when he discovered what had happened. Both men seemed to believe that the first man had been the victim of a random mugging.

Both men were likely not seeing deeper because they were too focused on different details. The first man was glad he was alive and free of truly serious injuries. The second man was angry at the way his night had been ruined, and that he had to report up the chain that the protection money had been lost. Nether of them had known that someone had been listening under an open window.

By dawn both names were on Tanaka's desk. Soon their bank accounts and phone records would be open books to the police. All things considered, not a bad night's work.

XxxXXxX

Tsukune looked at the building with a critical eye. It was old and gray, boxy and simple. It had probably been built as a warehouse originally. Its last recorded use had been as a small factory that had gone out of business. It was on the edge of a more modern industrial zone, near a lower income neighborhood. Tsukune sat on Hiru's back as he considered the building.

He was considering things that other might not even think about. Aside from location and appearance, he examined the limited parking area in front and the loading docks on the side. The rail spur it had built next to had been pulled up, leaving a back alley that was unpaved and choked with weeds. When he had looked in through the open hole where a door had once been, Tsukune could see how the inside had been remodeled by previous residents.

Tsukune had discovered the building by happenstance in the early Fall. Between visits to the Imperial Guard's office and recruiting photograph sessions, Tsukune had passed the building by. He had passed it more than a dozen times before he had even noticed it. When he started thinking about setting up his own office, the image of the old building floated to the front of his mind. The more he thought about his plans for the future the more he found his mind wandering back to the old warehouse.

Tsukune's first visit to look at the building had just been a short stop while traveling between his different responsibilities. His second visit had been to specifically walk around the outside of the building and to look in through the windows. Now on his third visit, with Winter's chill starting to take hold, Tsukune was waiting for the real estate agent to show him the inside and to discuss prices. He had already decided that the building would be the place for his office.

If Tsukune had just wanted some office space, he could have taken over one of the store fronts on the ground floor of his own building, but that was not the way he wanted to go. When he had done a little research on the old warehouse, he thought he may possibly have found an opportunity others might pass up. The warehouse, he had learned, had an unfortunate history, making it change owners many times over the years. The businesses that had occupied the building had never thrived.

The real estate agent finally arrived when Tsukune was starting to think of getting lunch. There was a small bar down the street that called itself a diner. The place served the workers from the industrial area and did most of its business in the evening. Tsukune was thinking of making a quick visit to the place when an old sedan pulled into the lot of the warehouse.

The car was a reflection of the owner. It was in fair condition over all, but it was showing its age in the details. The real estate agent, a middle aged man with thinning hair, climbed out of the car, pausing a moment to work the stiffness out of his back. He was well dressed in a simple but professional suit. From the back seat he pulled out a briefcase that was worn around the edges. Everything about the man said he was practical and serious. After composing himself he approached Tsukune.

Tsukune dismounted from Hiru when the real estate agent had first pulled up. He wasn't too worried about his appearance, because he was sure that the real estate agent wanted his business. Tsukune could afford to wait. The building had been unused and on the market for years.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Aono-san," The agent said with a bow.

"Thank you for coming," Tsukune said with a small bow of his own. "I hope I am not putting your through any difficulties."

"It is fine," The agent dismissed the concern. "I am always willing to accommodate a prospective client." He gestured to the old building. "Would you like to inspect the property?"

"Yes I would," Tsukune nodded with a smile.

Since it was missing a door, and several sections of glass from the windows, Tsukune could have entered the building at any time he wanted. The reason he had waited for the real estate agent's invitation was to follow some very old rules. The agent was the legal representative of the property owner, so with his permission entering the building would not count as trespassing. It also meant that Tsukune was not an aggressor. Even from the street Tsukune had been able to feel the energy of the spirits within the building. Following the rules of hospitality, or at least waiting for a legitimate invitation before entering, should help appease the resident spirit, or spirits, at least long enough for him to have a chance to know what he was dealing with. If he went in uninvited, as the aggressor, the spirits might try to drive him away, or they might just hide themselves. either way it would be best to avoid trouble if possible.

As he stepped into the building he felt the presence of the resident spirits and knew they were watching him. He scanned the interior as he moved deeper into the building. When he looked back to the entrance he saw that the real estate agent had stayed outside.

"Is everything alright?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh, I assure you Mr Aono," The agent replied with a nervous smile. "The building should be perfectly safe. I just don't get out of the office as much as I should, so I'll just wait out here in the fresh air."

"I understand," Tsukune said while keeping a smile from his face. He understood that the agent had heard about how the building was haunted or cursed. He understood that as much as the agent liked to think of himself as a modern and well grounded man, he was, at some level, aware that there was something unusual about the warehouse that he did not want to be too close to.

As he explored the inside of the old building, Tsukune eventually let himself smile. He projected a sense of calm as he walked with smooth, unhurried steps. In one area there was a pile of old equipment and rags where he could feel the presence of some of those that watched him. Another nest was in what was left of an abandoned refrigerator that had been tipped on its side. A third was in a badly dented and bent up filing cabinet. The residents were small, and while they were weak compared to Tsukune and the youkai he knew, he had no doubt that they were more than willing to protect their home with all they had.

There was one last detail he had to take care of. He couldn't help but grin a little, because he was going to use things he had learned that nobody had realized they were teaching him. As Tsukune headed back out to talk with the real estate agent, he plotted out how he was going to negotiate a deal on his own terms that the agent would be unable to refuse.


	276. Penned Provocation

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 276.

Kyouko leaned against the bar with a tired sigh. The retail industry seemed to be booming. Her legs felt sore from the bottom of her feet all the way to her shoulders. She was thankful that it was finally Friday night. She was going to get a chance to relax over the weekend, and was looking forward to doing just that. At that moment however, Kyouko was at a bar with the other department managers of the store sharing drinks and complaints about customers.

Kyouko liked her job, most of the time. She met some very nice people, once in a while. There was a nice amount of structure to her work, with enough variety to keep in challenging. It was just too bad that couldn't seem to find a man that was willing and ready to take her away from it all. Thinking about her love life always made her feel frustrated. It wasn't realistic, but she wanted to blame her cousin for her troubles.

She knew there was no competition between her and Tsukune, but their mothers acted like there was. Any time she visited home, or even called her mother, Youko was reminded that Tsukune was doing well with his career, and that he had a fiance. While her own career was going well, the men she dated never lasted more than a few months. Her life was mostly work and home.

Thinking about her home made her want to scowl. She lived in a modest apartment, supporting herself proudly. She was careful to keep her home clean, out of pride, and just in case she ever had any visitors. Her boyfriends had all visited her home a few times before breaking things off with her, but she knew that her poor luck with romance had nothing to do with how she kept her apartment. Again she wished she could blame her cousin. He had a huge apartment and his own maids.

What she really was upset about was the unfairness of it all. She was the older of the two. He should be looking up to he for guidance like an older sister. Instead, he was getting along just fine without her. Kyouko use to have it all planned out. Right about now, he should be getting his first real job after college and moving into a little bachelor apartment. She would visit him to make sure he was eating right and keeping his place clean. When she thought he was ready, she would then introduce him to some of her juniors at work. But now she would never get to play older sister again.

Kyouko scowled as she nursed her beer. She had a good life, some good friends at work, and some wonderful family. She knew she should be content with the things she had going for her, but she still wished that Tsukee had followed the script she had planned out.

XxxxxXxxX

Tsukune was almost glad that his phone started ringing. After days and nights of following people around, he was ready for some good news. He was working to identify as much of the Tate no Kai network was possible before any direct action was taken. Lieutenant Tanaka was in charge of the investigation, with Tsukune being the lead officer in the field. In the office a team of people were going over bank and phone records. Tsukune had three people assigned to him to help him monitor suspects and to visit possible targets for Tate no Kai raids and protection scams. Yakuza Lieutenant Ross was in charge of the left hand side of things. He was investigating businesses that were potential targets of Tate no Kai that had things going on that would keep them from reporting problems to the police. He had offered Tsukune some men as well, but was politely refused.

When he first heard his cell phone ring, Tsukune had been sitting in an unmarked car for hours. The sun was setting and the soapland's business was starting to pick up. He pulled out his phone hoping for some new information to help the case. When he checked the caller identification he doubted that would be the case.

"Hello?" Tsukune answered the phone.

"Hello Aono-san," A woman's voice came through. "This is Mori Nori."

"Ms. Mori, Kurumu is not with me right now," Tsukune said. He had refused her offer of representation about every year since Kurumu had signed up with the agent. The only other time the woman had called him was when she wanted to talk to Kurumu when the Sweetheart Chef was too busy with Tsukune to answer her agent's calls.

"I am aware of that," Nori said. "I called because I want to talk to you about something important."

"Important in what way?" Tsukune questioned.

"Important as in, it is a good thing you are a police officer," Nori said. "It is about Kurumu, but this is something very serious."

"Is Kurumu in trouble?" Tsukune asked. As he spoke with her agent he focused on his awareness of his lover. Kurumu was in a bright mood so he knew she was not feeling threatened at the moment.

"That is what I would like to talk with you about," Nori replied. "There may be some trouble, but I... I want... I would appreciate a chance to sit down with you so I can explain everything, and maybe you can help me out."

"I can see you the day after tomorrow," Tsukune told her, thinking about his schedule. "Unless this is an urgent matter..."

"Day after tomorrow is fine," Nori said quickly. "In fact, that is perfect. Kurumu will be meeting with her magazine's editor that day."

"And you don't want to bother her with this," Tsukune observed.

"Ahh... that's right," Nori admitted.

"I will see you the day after tomorrow," Tsukune said with conviction. "First thing in the morning."

XxxxX

Mori Nori soon learned what Tsukune meant by 'first thing in the morning.' When she arrived in the office two days after her phone call to him, he was already there. Dressed in black and red riding gear, he was sitting calmly in the small lobby making the receptionist nervous. The receptionist only opened the office fifteen minutes ahead of Nori's usual arrival time. On that day, Nori had arrived ten minutes earlier than usual. She had hoped to get a little work done before Tsukune's arrival.

Look back, she realized that she should have known better. She was used to dealing with idols and hopeful idols who often felt important enough to keep others waiting for them. Tsukune, a man perfect for being made into an idol, was working on a police career very seriously. It stood to reason that he would start his mornings early. She thought of those recruiting shoots he had done, showing him doing physical training, and had no problem imagining him going running before dawn.

"Good morning," Nori said to him when she saw him. "I hope I have not kept you waiting long."

"Good morning," Tsukune returned, standing to greet Kurumu's agent. "And no, I just arrived a little while ago."

Behind Tsukune's back the receptionist made a motion with her hand, mimicking the act of unlocking a door. She was telling Nori that the man had been out front before she had even opened the office that morning. Nori at least had to admire his polite nature.

"Well come in to my office and we'll talk," Nori said, gesturing the way.

Once behind the closed door of her office they quickly got down to business. Nori produced a thick folder and set in on the desk. She turned it so the contents would be facing Tsukune and opened it. Tsukune received enough fan mail of his own to recognize what he was looking at. He also realized that what he was being shown was not just letters from the usual gushing fans. He quickly scanned through the contents of the folder before returning his attention to Nori.

"If this is all the jealous hate mail Kurumu has received," Tsukune said. "She is not doing as well as I thought."

"Not even by a percentage point," Nori smirked. She was glad to see he was taking it so well. She had seen family members and significant others in the past who became so upset over such things that they demanded their loved one end their public careers. "That is just this week's collection. I wanted you to see that first so you could make a comparison." She pulled out another folder and passed it to him.

The second folder contained more hate mail. He was not surprised that there were those that wanted to spit venom at Kurumu through mean or spiteful letters. If he investigated he knew that some would be from men who were frustrated that she wasn't showing them personal attention. Some would be from women that were jealous, accusing her of any number of imagined things. The second folder held hate mail of a different kind however. They went beyond the usual name calling. The level of animosity was almost like the person who wrote it had been personally injured by Kurumu's success.

"This is more serious," Tsukue said with a slow nod of his head as he closed the folder. He was going to have do some investigating.

"When I called you the other day," Nori said as she pulled out one last folder. "It was after we had received this letter."

Tsukune accepted the folder and opened it. His insides turned burning cold when he saw the letter. I was a very long winded and almost formal sounding letter that accused Kurumu of being a a traitor to Japan, and demanded that she quit her attempts to corrupt the moral fabric of the nation. It accused her of fraud for claiming to know anything about food or nutrition, and that she should be locked up before she cold poison the minds of others as she had surely poisoned their bodies with her cooking.

It was a letter that clearly was written with an active and burning hate. Tsukune knew he was going to learn everything he possible could about the sender of the letter. Even setting aside his personal interest in the issue, the letter demanded that he take action, because at the top of the page was the crest for Tate no Kai.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention," Tsukune said. "Have any of your agency's other clients received these?"

"Not that I am aware of," Nori answered.

"If they do, please let me know right away," Tsukune said as he prepared to leave. "We are taking this group of radicals very seriously."

XxxxXxxXxXx

Tsukune didn't know if that was what Tate no Kai intended, but the letter to Kurumu marked an escalation of events. It turned out that the Sweetheart Chef was just one of may media personalities that had been sent a threatening and condemning letter. Once Tsukune started asking around, the number of letters quickly reached concerning numbers. It was clear that Tate no Kai was getting too comfortable.

"Here is what I suggest," Tanaka said to his co-conspirators. "We need to do something to shake Tate no Kai up. Ross, talk to your people. Have one family sweep their area and clean out Tate no Kai. Rough up all of their collections men. Drive them out of that one area only, but make a clean sweep of it. Let us know and we will alert the local police. Once your people cut off the collections, we'll crack down on the bag men and their handlers. Will charge them with racketeering, or whatever else we can think of. We will see if we can scare some information out of them, but what we really want to do is rattle the higher ups of their group."

"I like it," Ross grinned. "More importantly, I know a boss that will like it. He's had a few of their men roughed up, but this will be something he will really want to get behind."

"Tsukune," Tanaka turned to his junior. "I am going to get some visible orders sent through the proper channels for you. I want it well known that you are visiting high schools on the other side of the country doing the recruiting thing. Take your team with you for back-up. During the day I want you to be a being visible, flag waving, target. At night, visit some of the places Tate no Kai has been collecting from. I want you to look as decadent as they accuse the police of being."

"I can tell all the high school students about how working for the police is one big party," Tsukune grumbled.

"And while you're at it," Ross added. "Find me a monster girl."

Tsukune gave the man a dirty look.

"What?" Ross demanded. "I'm not asking for a lot."

"I think I need to look up somebody I knew back in school," Tsukune sighed.

"Now we're talking," Ross nodded.

"He was almost as big of a womanizer as you are," Tsukune went on. "I can bring him around and he could seduce all the women, so you won't have anybody but your wife to talk to."

"Man..." Ross rolled his eyes. "You are too young to be taking all the fun out of life for someone else."

"We just have very different ideas about what is fun," Tsukune pointed out.

"You wouldn't know a good time if it bit you," Ross accused in a huff.

"You have said that before," Tsukune reminded him.

"It's still true," Ross shot back.

"Alright," Tsukune said with a small nod. "You go ahead and believe that." He stood up and got ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Ross asked.

"I'm going to go see a woman with fangs," Tsukune said casually. "And see if she is in the mood for a little biting."

Ross gave him a dirty look. Tsukune gave Ross a smirk. Tanaka just rolled his eyes, feeling like an old man surrounded by rookies.

"I don't know about biting," Tanaka said as he pulled himself to his feet. "But I think I will see if my wife would like to share some time with me as well."

"Alright you old men," Ross sighed. "Run on home for an early bedtime. I'll call you when things are ready to move."

"Good night," Tanaka offered.

"And good hunting to us all," Tsukune said.

Everybody was in agreement with that.


	277. Capturing Moments

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 277.

If Tsukune had been asked to predict the reactions to his newest orders, he was confident that he would have been right. There was only one person that was going to look forward to the mission ahead. Moka was understanding and appreciative of the sacrifices that building a career demanded of them both. She was about to begin the next term of law school, and Tsukune had to build his professional reputation. She didn't like that he would be away from home, and from here, but understood that he did not like it much either. Kurumu on the other hand made a not small production with her reaction to the news. She pouted and complained that Tsukune loved his job more than her, and demanded that he prove that was not the case. After a passionate night together she accepted that he was only going to be unavailable out of his sense of duty and an obligation to his work, and not that he was avoiding her to be with another woman.

Mizore was pleased that Tsukune visited her to tell her the news himself. She assured him that she understood that he was merely upholding his responsibilities, and that she would always be waiting for when he had the time to share with her and their children. After a family supper together, Tsukune helped tuck their daughters in for the night, then he and Mizore shared their affection for one another. He caressed the exaggerated curves of her gravid body, letting her know that he found her desirable even while pregnant.

Ruby accepted the news with the proper decorum of a maid. She assured her master that everything would be taken care of in his absence, and asked if there was anything he would like to have done before he returned. Tsukune knew her well enough to tell that she was feeling anxious about him being away again. Because he cared about her, he asked her to do some busy work, so she could feel like she was being useful to him. He also asked her to visit with his mother, "Because he wanted to make sure she was not over doing things." This gave Ruby an excuse to be the dutiful servant as she spent time with the affectionate and motherly older woman. He knew that Ruby loved the feeling of being a part of his family that came from Kasumi's attention, and the insistence that Ruby call her 'Mother.'

As Tsukune expected, the only person that was happy with the new assignment was Inari. It was amusing how she tried to hide her pleasure when she heard what the plan was. Not only was she going to be with Tsukune away from his other lovers, but their orders this time specifically said that they were to appear care free, or even careless when appearing to be off duty. She would be the perfect lieutenant and fellow police officer while they were in uniform, but after hours, she was going to dress provocatively and be all over Tsukune.

XxxxxxxX

Ross and Tanaka shared a certain sense of satisfaction with how things were going. A Tate no Kai member was sent out to make a collection at a club where hostesses were encouraged to be a little extra friendly with the guests. He was met at the door by a local tough who told him to get lost. The next day a small squad of four men descended on the club, where a dozen strong members of the yakuza had been waiting for them. When the beating was over, the four men were dumped out into an alley.

The four men from Tate no Kai had been marked by the encounter. Their faces were bloody and swollen. One had a broken arm while another two had cracked ribs. All four of them had been held down while the Tate no Kai crest was crudely spray painted on their backs. When they staggered out of the alley, a pair of police men had been 'surprised to see them.' When the police men saw the crest on the four men's backs they called for backup.

The beaten four were taken to the hospital first. Each of them received an examination and whatever treatment that was called for. From the hospital they were taken to jail. They were booked and charged with accessory to racketeering and extortion.

"It is clear to me what happened," Lieutenant Tanaka had said to the four men. They were shackled to a bench in a stark cell. Tanaka, wearing an intimidating frown, paced back and forth, displaying calm confidence. "You were beaten as a part of your initiation in to Tate no Kai. Now that you are members, you are accessories to every crime they commit, or have committed." He paused to give them a condescending sneer. "Unless you cooperate and tell me everything your know." His sneer turned into a smirk. "But it has to be something we do not know already."

Tanaka Ito used words and facts to beat and humiliate the four would-be thugs. He recited off their names, addresses, and everything else that was known from earlier observations and investigations. He knew their employers and even the balances of their bank accounts.

In the end, the four men gave up everything they knew about Tate no Kai. Compared to how much was already known, the four did not have much to offer. Every little bit helped though, and they were not the only four swept up with the same ploy. Eventually each of the Tate no Kai members that were brought in were turned loose after a court hearing where they were given light sentences, such as fines and community service.

Turning the men loose meant that the police looked almost ineffectual to Tate no Kai. On the other hand, the men had all been beaten and arrested while trying to follow organization instructions. Most of them did not want to step back into the same mess a second time. Of course they had all turned on Tate no Kai to try to protect themselves, so how welcome they would be to return was suspect.

Tanaka and Ross were both pleased by the way things were going. For Ross' side of things, business was doing well and the proper order of things was being observed. For Tanaka Ito, it felt good to be doing something active about a problem, instead of just collecting information and waiting. Additionally, the arrests were statistics that could be documented and reported. Those statistics, although skewed for the sake of the on-going investigations, were reported through official channels. They were reported to the politicians that sat above the National Police Agency, and they were reported to the press.

XxxxxxX

The attack on Tate no Kai had its desired effect. It stirred up the organization, making them react in ways that made it stand out to investigators when it was trying to hide. While its members were looking to protect themselves from the threat of being attacked by yakuza muscle, they exposed themselves to police scrutiny. Known members sought out the company of their peers in the hope of finding safety in numbers. This lead police to Tate no Kai members that had not been identified before.

Some Tate no Kai members that had only thought of what they could get out of being a part of the organization were made to rethink their involvement. Paying dues and committing the occasional prank-like raid on a love hotel were seen as harmless, but now they were hearing of other members getting beaten. The news was reporting the arrests to the public.

Tate no Kai accused the government of corruption. They considered the police to be ineffectual. In the minds of the public, Tate no Kai was a gang of thugs and fools.

The leader of Tate no Kai, the self titled general, was fuming. The public humiliation of the organization was his own humiliation. He was made to look foolish for having trusted incompetent people. Worse than looking like fools, the organization was made to look weak, and that was an insult that could not be forgiven. With his eyes burning with hate and anger, the general planned his next move.

XxxxxXXXxxxxX

The bar was nothing special. The women who worked there, dressed in cheep maid costumes, were average looking at best. The drinks were inexpensive. The men that frequented the bar were there more for getting drunk than to watch the women. It was a place to be when someone didn't have anywhere else to go. Tsukune liked the place.

At first Inari was confused about why her captain would ever want to spend time in such a dive. He didn't drink alcohol. She knew that was he didn't want to risk ever losing control of himself. The women in the bar were hardly worth looking at, especially when Tsukune had much more beautiful women quite literally ready to throw themselves on him. As she held on to him in the booth, understanding sank in.

The women did their job with a minimum of time spent talking to the customers. The customers were more interested in their drinks than holding conversations. The simple truth was that the people in the bar were just too run down by the responsibilities of their own lives to care about those around them. Inari realized that was what Tsukune liked about the bar.

Tsukune found a place where nobody knew him. Nobody expected anything from him. He had found a place where he could just be another faceless anybody. He nursed a cola and relaxed in the booth, almost dozing, with a tiny smile touching his lips.

"Tsukune?" Inari spoke in a low voice. Not only was she keeping from being overheard, she was also leaning in closely. "Are you sure we're doing this the right way?" She was asking because they, him specifically, were supposed to be visible in a way to make Tate no Kai notice. They were supposed to be luring out Tate no Kai sympathizers, or at least drawing their attention to distract them from anything else that might be going on in the area to track them down.

"We are doing just fine," Tsukune answered in a calm and relaxed voice. "We're here, in a place where anybody with something to be happy about is not likely to come. With what we've been doing all week, the only real reason to be in a place like this is because we are unhappy with work." He turned to her and winked. "We look like we are tired of playing to the crowds. As if we are frustrated with what we are doing and who we represent. If we're not targets because we are well recognized members of the police, than maybe we are possible recruits for Tate no Kai because we are fed up with what we are being made to do, and we wish we had the chance and the power to change things."

"But we are police..." Inari protested.

"So?" Tsukune countered. "Police are still people. We can still have opinions of our own. With as many members of the police there are around the nation, you know that some of them are going to listen to what Tate no Kai has to say. Some might think it is the right idea, while others might just go along with them for money. Who can say?" He pulled his arm from her grasp and put it around her shoulders.

"We're here to act in a way to make Tate no Kai think there is an opportunity for them," Tsukune explained as he pulled Inari closer. "Depending on how they try to use it, we will turn it against them."

Tsukune had pulled Inari in close enough to kiss. Inari, in spite of being aware of their instructions, was perfectly willing to yield to his embrace. When Tsukune actually started to nibble on her ear, she melted into his arms with a dreamy expression on her face. She did not care that there were two under-cover members of their team in the bar as well. She was letting Tsukune's mouth on her ear distract her from everything, including the man at the bar taking pictures of her with his cellphone.

XxxxX

It was a very sophisticated piece of equipment. A cellphone worked like a radio, but used microwaves instead of the much larger radio waves. It used the microwaves to send a digital signal to the closest receiver, first identifying itself, and then providing the destination of the message it wanted to send. The picture of the well known police couple was turned into a long string of ones and zeros to be sent to the intended destination.

The man had a grin on his face as he sent the picture. He had been surprised when the couple had entered the bar. Normally couples never visited the place. It was even more of a surprise when he recognized them from their recruiting commercials. At first he thought that they might be there for some sneaky reason and kept his head down. But then they lingered in a booth, just the two of them, not talking to anybody else. The man watched them, and saw them acting in a very friendly way. When what they were doing looked like it could cause trouble if it got out, the man knew what he had to do.

He took a picture of the couple without them ever stopping what they were doing. After he had gotten the picture, he figured he should leave before his luck ran out. Out under a street light he stopped to double check the picture he had taken, not knowing that his nervousness while watching the couple had been impossible for Tsukune to miss. In a bar where everybody habitually ignored everybody else, the man's curiosity had stood out to the professional investigators who were experienced in watching people unobtrusively.

He watched the little yellow bar crawl across the bottom of his phone's tiny screen, cursing the slow upload under his breath. He was so focused that he did not see the two under-cover investigators close in on him. One snatched the phone from his hand. The other pulled the man into the shadows just beyond the glow of the street light. Before he could understand what had happened, the man was restrained, a badge was held up in front of his face, and he was being told that he was being arrested.

Elsewhere in the city, a cell phone rested on a night stand. It's owner just falling asleep. He would have been annoyed if it had started ringing. Getting a message just as sleep was coming over him would have upset most people. But his rest was uninterrupted. The message had been cut off before it could finish. As the owner of the cellphone slept comfortably, the one that had almost disturbed him sat in miserable silence in a local police station, charged with public intoxication.

Two days later the would-be informant was released with a stern warning. His cellphone and other belongings were returned to him. The battery was dead, but that didn't bother him. He hurried home to charge his phone. When it was working again he found that the picture he had taken in the bar was one of many that had been corrupted beyond use. He had lost some of his saved numbers as well. There wasn't much he could do but curse his bad luck and go back to his daily life.

XxxxxX

Tsukune was satisfied with how the bait duty had turned out. A handful of Tate no Kai members had been identified. More importantly, by investigating the new names, a pair of bank accounts for the group had been discovered. By tracking known protection payoff amounts, the police were able to figure out who was helping the group to launder money.

No immediate action was being taken. With the new information, the on going investigation had more to work with. Phone surveillance and bank account monitoring were going to be used to see what else could be learned about the group.

As successful as the exercise had been, Tsukune was glad it was over. He wanted to return to his own apartment, spend time with Moka, and put some of his energies into the other areas of his life besides police work. Inari, on the other hand, was not so happy for the trip to be over. Seven nights alone with Tsukune had been wonderful. Some of the evenings had been like real dates as they put on their act for Tate no Kai. What they had done behind closed doors had confirmed that the fun She had shared with Tsukune had not all been acting.

Inari tried to keep her spirits up as she headed for home. She loved Tsukune, and was glad for every moment she could get him alone. He was the man of her dreams, and she had almost missed out on being together with him at all. He paid attention to her, as a whole person. He respected her both professionally and personally. He had proved that he saw her as a desirable woman, and had admitted that he liked working with her. After their week together, even though he was her captain and lord, he was courteous enough to help her carry her bags, in addition to his own, up to her apartment.

"It will be good to sleep in my own bed tonight," Inari said as she unlocked her door. She was telling a lie of course. Sleeping in her own bed meant sleeping alone. She much preferred sleeping in a hotel bed with Tsukune.

"I am looking forward to a nice supper," Tsukune said. "And my own bathtub."

"I can understand that," Inari said as she set down her purse and makeup case. She turned to take the bag Tsukune was holding for her. "Thank you..."

"Thank you," Tsukune cut her off. "For all of your hard work." He pulled the bag towards himself, bringing Inari along with it. "You made our successes this week possible." He lowered his head towards her.

Inari did not hesitate for a moment. She turned her face up to him, accepting the offered kiss. Later, when her mind cleared, she tried to frown at how unfair life was. It was unfair how Tsukune's kisses were so good that they always left her wanting more.


	278. Closing Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 278

It had taken weeks for Tsukune to get a straight and solid answer to his question. It should have been simple. He just needed to know who was his direct supervisor of record. Between special assignments, recruiting work, and the on-going investigations of Tate no Kai, Tsukune's official place in the National Police Agency had gotten lost in the shuffle. He had finally gotten his answer by going through the payroll department.

That information lead Tsukune to an office he had never seen before. Inside that office was a man that Tsukune had never met. It was that man that Tsukune had made an appointment to see.

"Captain Aono," The man behind the desk said when Tsukune walked into his office. "I was, I confess, quite confused when I learned of your appointment with me. In truth, while you are a part of the SDF's Special Security division, it has always just been on paper."

"Yes sir," Tsukune acknowledged. "I was transferred in when I was filming recruiting videos. It had never made much sense to me either."

"Well in any case, I am pleased to meet you," The officer on the other side of the desk said. "Once I started looking you up, I heard a lot of good things about you."

"Thank you," Tsukune said with a crooked smile. "That is kind of you to say, but it does kind of make this meeting a little ironic." Tsukune pulled out an envelope and extended it to the other man. "I am here to give you my official letter of resignation."

"What?" The officer gave a jerk of surprise.

"I am giving notice," Tsukune explained while still holding out the envelope. "I have achieved everything I set out to do during my time with the police, and then some. It is time for me to move on to the next stage of my career. I am not under any contracts, so I am giving thirty day notice that I am resigning from the National Police Agency."

"I see..." The man said slowly. He reached out and accepted the envelope. "I guess I will file this..."

"Thank you, Sir," Tsukune said to the man he had just met. "I hope you have a good day."

"You too," He returned.

XxxXxxxXxxxXxxX

That letter was passed along the proper channels. It started its journey as the head of Tsukune's (on paper) division passed it along to his receptionist. At the same time he inadvertently sent another message out.

"You know that man that made all those recruiting commercials?" He had asked his receptionist, a lower enlisted man. "It turns out that he worked for me all this time."

"Yes sir," The receptionist nodded. He had been the one to research who Aono was when his boss had asked about the appointment.

"He just handed me his resignation from the police," The officer said as he dropped Tsukune's letter of resignation on his receptionists desk. "File this with Human Resources."

"Yes sir..." The receptionist said with a sense of surprise.

The letter and the message continued on their respective journeys from there. Neither one traveled a simple or short way. Office gossip and bureaucracy both had to have their way with things. Days later more people in the agency knew that Aono Tsukune was resigning than had ever known him in person.

"You're what!?" Tanaka Ito demanded when Tsukune told him in his office later the same day.

"I turned in my letter of resignation," Tsukune said simply. "It is time I moved on."

"What? Why?" Tanaka questioned. "I mean... I understand what you are saying, but I don't understand why. I've seen your file. I know how much you've put into your career..."

"I doubt it," Tsukune said.

"... You are on track for a great career," Ito continued. "You have a chance at a life of making a difference for people all over Japan. You are already a hero for what you've done. Think of what else you can have a chance to do."

"I have," Tsukune said. "This is something I want to do for myself, and for my family."

"Is this one of those things?" Tanaka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not exactly." Tsukune answered. "I just want to have some control over my own life. I want to be in control of my work, and not be controlled by it."

"What do you mean?" Tanaka questioned.

"I am going to get married in just a few more years," Tsukune explained. "When that happens, I want to know that I will be there for my wife. I want to know that I will have the time to spend with Moka."

"And you can't do that while being a police officer?" Tanaka challenged.

"How many nights have you missed with your family?" Tsukune returned. "How many times have you spent the night in your office, or in a car, or out in the rain?" He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I know I have gained a lot from working with the police, but what I want in my life is along a different path than that."

"Alright. Fine. But why now?" Tanaka asked. "We are in the middle of an investigation. Can't you wait until Tate no Kai is finished off?"

"How long is that going to take?" Tsukune challenged. "Months, or even years." He shook his head. "No Even if we were to round up and shut down Tate no Kai tomorrow, you and I both know there will be another problem to deal with. There will always be another threat to face. I need to do this, and I need to do it when it is right for me." 

"But what are you going to do?" Tanaka wanted to know.

"I am opening my own company," Tsukune said. "Private security and investigations. "I just got the last of my license and have everything ready."

"Investigations?" Ito blinked. "If you're going to do that, you might as well stay with the police..."

"But this will be '_my_' company," Tsukune stressed the possessive. "I will be in charge. I will be on top. It is better to rule my own little kingdom than to serve the king of a large nation."

"But we need you," Tanaka argued.

"You have the whole Police Agency..." Tsukune countered.

"I have an agency full of good people," Tanaka shook his head. "But they are not you. They don't have your... talents."

"I'm sorry about that," Tsukune said with a small shrug.

"And if you're leaving, Lieutenant Sansai is probably going as well..." Tanaka sighed.

"She said she wants to work for me," Tsukune confirmed.

"I can understand what you are saying," Tanaka said in a tired voice. He realized it was an argument that he cold not win. "But I wish I could understand your motivation better."

"I'm sorry," Tsukune said. "But let me have a chance to give you a little understanding of my situation."

"How are you going to do that?" Ito asked.

"Come to my home this Saturday evening," Tsukune said. "I can promise you a delicious meal, and probably an evening your won't be able to forget."

"Should I invite Ross?" Ito asked.

"I don't think so," Tsukune shook his head. "But you can bring your family."

"I will speak to my wife," Ito said.

XxxxxxxX

"He's what!?" Ross practically exploded with surprise.

"He is resigning form the police," Tanaka repeated. "He wants to open his own business."

"Well sonofabitch! I didn't see that coming," Ross shook his head. "I thought for sure he was going to be a career man like you."

"He surprised me also," Tanaka admitted.

"Well shit," Ross sighed. "I guess we'll have to go along without him. But it's going to be a pain in the ass to find somebody to help us with the spooky things." He paused for a moment. "What about that lady that..."

"She's leaving with him," Tanaka cut the other man off. "She wants to work for him."

"Shit..." Ross fumed.

Tanaka just nodded in understanding. Neither of the two men was happy about loosing Tsukune and the resources he offered to their work. He was a creative mind when it came to finding ways to deal with problems, which was always good. His extra special talents were potentially priceless when things threatened to turn bad. Going on without him could be difficulty in the extreme.

"What kind of business?" Jenna asked, breaking the silence.

"What's that?" Ross, who had been starting to brood and look down at his drink brought his head up to look at her.

"What kind of business is Aono Tsukune going to start?" Jenna asked again.

"Good question," Ross said as he turned his attention back to Tanaka. "What is his business going to be?"

"Private security and investigating," Tanaka said with a smirk. "He's resigning from the police to do the same work for hire."

"That's perfect!" Ross threw his head back with a laugh and a grin.

"Excuse me?" Tanaka questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It's simple," Ross explained with a smile. "We hire him. We can hire him as a consultant and investigator."

"I'm not sure..." Tanaka began.

"Oh come on Bro," Ross cut him off. "You and I get along well enough. Hell, I'd even say we're friends. But let's be honest here. Man to man, you've always been a little twitchy about working with me and my team so tightly. You get a budget approved for hiring a consultant and bring Tsukune back on board with us. I'll get some cash from my people and pay him as well. Between the two of us we can make it worth his while to keep the team together, and on paper, you'll have a little legal and reasonable buffer between us, and a reasonable and legal connection. With both sides hiring Tsukune's company, if there's some information slipping across the fence he will be your out."

Tanaka took a moment to think the idea through. Getting a budget approved to hire a consultant could be difficult. He would have to find a way to explain why it was needed. On the other hand, the idea had real merit to it. Both for keeping Tsukune as an asset, and as a way to insulate himself, and the police agency as a whole, from being too much in cooperation with the yakuza, who were the lesser of two evils at the moment, but were still criminals.

"It could work..." Tanaka nodded slowly.

"I think it would be perfect," Ross grinned. "And just think, with him working for us sideways like this, you can cut out a pile of red tape. When we want him to do something that might be a little... more my side of the street let's say, it won't have to go into any of your reports."

"It would be worth exploring at the very least," Tanaka nodded.

"Well then," Ross lifted his drink. "Let's get him in here for some negotiations."

"Not just yet," Tanaka shook his head with a grin.

"Why not?" Ross questioned.

"Tsukune gave thirty day notice," Tanaka answered. "The police are going to get every last day of work out of him that they can."

"Well crap," Ross complained before taking a swallow from his drink.

"Cheer up," Tanaka smirked, "This way we will have a chance to get our budgets together. Something tells me his services are not going to come cheep."

XxxxxxXxxxX

Tanaka Ito and his wife took a few moments to compose themselves. Tanaka Lily was no stranger to the idea of dinners with her husband's coworkers. She had served meals for his peers and superiors numerous times over the years. Such gatherings were usually equal parts office politics and camaraderie. However, she found herself actually looking forward to the evening with Aono Tsukune. He had shown himself to be a good friend to her daughter, and had saved Ito's life once. Also, he was one of the people that was in on the Big Secret. He, and several woman that he was close to, had been at the remarkable wedding, so Lily would be able to talk freely abut everything she had seen and heard. She really wanted to have people she could talk with about the impossible things she had learned in the past few years.

Ito and Lily had dressed up a little for the evening. It was all a part of the office politics of such a dinner. As the senior of the professional relationship, Ito and his wife should present an appearance that showed maturity and a touch of quality. The junior would be well dressed, showing that he took the company of his superior honoring his home seriously. While it was supposedly a casual gathering, the political side could never be ignored.

When Ito had pulled up at the address they had been given, Lily had been a little surprised. She and Ito had gotten out of the car and taken a moment to make sure they were not looking rumpled from the drive. Lily used that moment to size up the building. The building looked nice, but she was very aware of how limited the pay of a police officer usually was. She suspected that the apartment was going to be a little crowded with everybody around the table. She didn't think that the young Aono would have all of his lady friends present but she did recall that he was engaged to one of them. It would probably be a total of four people gathered for dinner, with the fiance being the one doing the cooking.

Lily's received her second surprise as she and Ito approached the building. A woman approached them, dressed in a maid's uniform that was mostly conservative, with a touch of sexiness to it. Lily remembered seeing her at the wedding, but had never talked with the other woman.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka," Ruby said as she offered the couple a curtsy. "Thank you for accepting my master's invitation. If you will follow me, I will show you the way."

Lily had been shocked by the way the woman had presented herself. It was a small added surprise that Ito had only given a small sound of surprise before simply bowing his head and gesturing for the woman to lead the way. Lily had gotten use to having her own maid, but the idea that her husband's junior might one as well had never occurred to her.

The elevator had not been a surprise. The building looked new and well cared for, so modern fittings were not out of place. Lily was surprised then the maid took them to the top floor, where only three doors opened onto the hall. She gave her husband a quick look and saw that he had an subtle expression on his face of being impressed.

Ruby lead the guests to Tsukune's apartment and let them in. She had a smile on her face because she was getting to openly serve her master, and that the guests were people that were not a part of his close circle of friends from school. The guests were a part of Tsukune's larger life.

"Please enter and be welcome," Ruby offered with a bow.

Lily had to admit that she was completely taken off guard by what she saw that evening. Aono Tanaka's apartment was close to the same size as her own home. He had a staff of three maids, two of which were almost invisible as they performed their tasks in quick, competent silence. The silver haired fiance was more of an elegant lady than anybody Lily had ever met through her husband's work related dinners.

"Thank you very much for coming tonight," Tsukune had greeted his guests.

"Thank you for the invitation," Ito returned. He made a show of taking in the main room of the apartment. "I admit that I am impressed."

"I know you met at Jessie's wedding," Tsukune said. "But please let me reintroduce you to my Fiance." He held out his hand and Moka stood beside him and took it. "This is Akashia Moka, Dame of the Argent Cairn of the Southerland Cairns and Coast, and the woman whom rules my heart."

"It is a pleasure to meet with you again," Moka said with a serene bow of her head. "I trust that you have been well."

"Yes, thank you," Ito answered.

"It is nice to see you," Lily said. "You have a lovely home."

"I would thank you for your complement," Moka said in a calm, light voice. "But you are mistaken. This is the home of my fiance."

"Oh?" Lily blinked. "On a police officer's income. Surely you must live here as well."

"Please," Moka said modestly, casting her eyes to the side. "What you suggest would be improper. I have my own apartment."

"I do apologize," Lily blushed.

"Still," Ito spoke up. "It is an impressive apartment for a young man working for the police. If I didn't know how frustrated Ross was with your morality, I would suspect you of working for his people."

"I can understand how that might look likely," Tsukune said with a nod. "But come on in, let my servants see to your comfort, and I will explain everything."

"Everything?" Ito challenged.

"Most things," Tsukune corrected himself.

"This should be interesting," Ito said with a smile.


	279. Wrapping Ends Up

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, than you should not read this.

Chapter 279

Tanaka Ito had to admit that dinner with Tsukune had been an eye opener. True to his word, the younger man had given the older a chance to understand him better. A part of what Tsukune had to say had been disturbing. The idea that there were... youkai.. old youkai in positions of economic power was not a comforting one. The more primal motivations were easy to understand, when applied to humans or other things. Animals are known for strutting and posturing for status. Human did the same things, using sports cars, money, or designer goods. The idea of people, or things, with enough money to casually buy and dispose of whole modern buildings for their posturing and maneuvering was... uncomfortable.

Tanaka was not sure if he should feel sorry for Tsukune, or envious. He was still a young man with most of his life ahead of him, and he had already lived a more significant and successful life than most people would ever manage. At the same time, he had paid a frightening price for that success. Tanaka was still making payments to the bank for his house. Tsukune owned a whole building free and clear, which was making money for him, but he had been tortured and nearly killed for it. That he was willing to endure such punishments to do what he felt was right spoke highly of his morals.

Tanaka Ito did now understand why Tsukune was resigning from the police agency. It was, in part, more of the primal posturing that was needed to survive in the frightening world he was a part of. Tsukune was quitting the police and starting his own company to show that he could stand on his own, and hopefully thrive, to prove he was worthy to marry the woman he loved most. He still felt that the timing for Tsukune's decision could be better, but he still wished the young man luck.

XxxxxxxxxxX

x

Inari felt out of place. While she had visited headquarters with Tsukune plenty of times, she had never spent anywhere near as many hours there. He had sometimes spent whole weeks at a time going through records, doing his share of investigation work. The women in the office, while also police officers, were mostly file clerks and office assistants. They respected Inari as a police woman that was able to be a part of "_the real action_." Now word had gotten around that she and Tsukune were resigning.

There was no way to miss the fact that Inari and Tsukune were resigning at the same time. It was common for woman to resign from the office once they had caught the affections of a fellow officer leading to wedding plans. With the pair resigning at the same time, and they were known to work well together, some wild, romantic speculation was to be expected. What Inari had not expected was to be invited out for a going away party.

In truth the party was held more because there was a reason to have a party, than because of the reason itself. Inari's position as the guest of honor meant that she was singled out to receive the most attention, and to be at the highest risk of embarrassment. As the other woman ate and drank, they directed questions at the young lieutenant.

"...Soooo... Is it serious between you two?..." Was a sample of the kind of questions that quickly came up. In the beginning Inari tried to pretend there was nothing going on between her and Tsukune. But it felt good to have people seeing them as a couple, and a couple of beers helped loosen her tongue. At no point did she become so drunk as to reveal any important secrets, but she did give in to temptation and started sharing carefully edited versions of some of the things she and her captain had gone through together.

"...It was really, really, frustrating," Inari shared her story. "Because the old woman was definitely..." She paused to find the best way to politely describe the old woman.

"Gone around the bend?" Someone suggested.

"Far enough to be closer to the other side than here," Inari nodded. "But it was worth it. I had his promise that he would owe me a favor. That was the start of a game between us. I would do things _for_ him to collect favor points, and then I could collect on them to get him to do things _with_ me."

Her audience erupted in peals of giggles and laughter. Of course they wanted to know what she had done with her favor points. They wanted to know how far the game had gone on.

"After the ball," Inari shared with the others. "When we had fought off the terrorists... When it was all over, and we were finally going home..."

"Together?" A woman asked with bright, questioning eyes.

"We live in the same building," Inari reminded her. "But we road together on his motorcycle. My skirt was messed up from the fighting. I was holding on to him, and his hips were between my thighs all the way home."

"Oh my..." said one of the listeners.

"I did not want to let go of him," Inari continued with a smile as she remembered that trip. "When we go to his building and parked, since I wasn't ready to let go of him, my captain carried me to the elevator."

There were more giggles. The women were caught up in the story, with their minds racing to imagine things that never happened. They were watching Inari, waiting for more.

"I earned a bunch of favor points that night," Inari grinned. "So I finally asked him, how many points I needed before we could..."

"You didn't!" One of the audience insisted.

"Yes!" Another cheered.

"He didn't even let me finish the question," Inari continued. "He said I needed a thousand points."

"A thousand!?" Two women protested together. The others made noises of disbelief, or disapproval.

"But I argued him down to fifty," Inari told them.

"Yes!"

"Way to go..."

"But now that I had a target number," Inari explained. "The game had changed. Now we were both keeping track, and he was trying to keep me from reaching fifty points. When we were called out to help with search and rescue after that last big Earthquake, I almost had him. When we were done, I was almost at fifty points."

"What did you do?" Someone asked. "What happened?"

"He charged me ten points for an overnight date at a hotel," Inari answered with a rueful smile. "He knew what he was doing. He knew there was no way I could pass it up. A private room, a bath together, and then sharing a bed. Arrrrgh! So close, but still not all the way."

"Ohhh. That was cruel," One woman complained.

"Nooo..." Another cried.

"But you got him to give, didn't you?" A thrid woman asked hopefully. "I mean, you were there, alone and everything. There is no way a man could hold out..."

"Tsukune could," Inari complained. "And he did. I topped out at forty nine points."

"What!?" The collective audience demanded, there eyes wide and their jaws dropping.

"It's true," Inari nodded. "I collected forty nine favor points. When we went off to a summer training camp in the mountains, I was sure I would get that last point some how. All I needed was that one last point, and then I would get him alone for the night..."

"And... And?" Someone prompted.

"Everything went wrong," Inari sighed before taking a long drink of her beer. "We were assigned to different training teams. We were not going to be training together. I wasn't going to get any chances to earn that last point."

"Awwww..." The voices of her listeners were thick with disappointment.

"And then things got worse," Inari sighed again. "There was a land slide because of the summer storms. My team and I were trapped and needed to be rescued."

Inari described the shelter. She talked about the rain and the mud, and the terrifying moment when the shelter came down on her and her teammates. Inari told her listeners about being trapped in the cold, wet dark. The smell of mud and blood, and, as the hours passed, less pleasant things.

"And then my captain arrived," Inari said. "I heard him calling my name. We were all excited that we were going to be rescued. Waiting for him to get us free were some of the longest minutes in my life."

"And then he lifted the remains of the shelter off of us," Inari continued. "He had cleared away everything else, then he lifted the last of the shelter off of us and pushed it aside, he was like a hero form a movie."

"He looked so good right then," Inari said with a pained expression. "And there I was, laying in the the mud; dirty and smelly. I looked like a drowned fox."

"Life's not fair," One of the listening women observed. All of them had sympathy in their eyes. They understood that when it came to being with the right man, appearances could be as important breathing.

"When it was all over," Inari continued her story. "I was glad to put it behind me."

"I bet..."

"You poor dear..."

"Life is so harsh..."

"Everybody that went through the training with us stopped at the closest restaurant for a party when it was all over," Inari went on. "We were celebrating that we had made it through the training, and we were all alive. Tsukune had done more than anybody else, so it was no surprise that he did not want to stay very long. He did surprise me when we left the restaurant, because instead of heading for home," And back to Moka, Inari left out, "He took me to the hotel next door."

"Oh?"

"Oh my..."

"He had arranged a room while I was still at the party," Inari smiled. "When we got there, they had given us the honeymoon suite."

"Whaa..."

"No way!"

"Ohmygod ohmygod..."

"So you got your fiftieth point after all?" A woman leaned in to ask.

"Nope," Inari grinned. "Tsukune refused to give me any more points. He said he was proud of me, but that he wasn't going to give me any more favor points."

"That's not fair!" A protest cut the air. Inari and her companions turned to see a pair of waitresses hovering near by. One of them was blushing bright red at her slip, having revealed that she had been listening in on the whole story.

"It turned out alright," Inari said with a smile. "It turned out that I didn't need that last point after all." She did a little wiggle in her chair.

"Hah!" One of the woman grinned. "Good for you."

"Yes it was," Inari agreed with a happy grin and a blush.

Police women and waitresses all burst out laughing together.

XxxxxxX

Tsukune was looking forward to officially opening his own company. He felt that he had most things well in hand. He had asked Nagi for some business management advice, which his friend was happy to give. In return, Tsukune promised to attend Nagi's and Kiyo's wedding in the spring. The old warehouse had been refurbished to be the headquarters for the new company. A part of Tsukune's business strategy, and Nagi had agreed it was a good approach if he could pull it off, was to borrow from a very basic trick found in nature. Look big and impressive.

The company was starting out with its own large building instead of a store front office. In the front parking lot there would be a company patrol car from the very beginning. Any prospective clients would see a company that looked successful, encouraging them to hire Tsukune's services. Any new employees would see a business that looked strong and confident, inspiring them, he hoped, to act the same way. There was not going to be any attempt at being modest for the company. Right from the start it was going to be striving to stand out, and to stand above the competition.

Just like some animals, or youkai, try to look bigger and stronger than they were to intimidate possible threats, Tsukune's company was going to make an effort to appear successful and capable. Having a plan and knowing in which direction he was going to go with his life felt good. Tsukune was looking forward to making it all happen. At the same time, however, he knew he was going to miss some things about being with the National Police Agency.

One of the things he suspect that he would miss was the professional friendships he had built up. Aside from Tanaka Ito, there were officers in the headquarters that he had worked with as a part of the investigations of Tate no Kai. There were the men and women he went on assignments with. There was even just a small sense of pride he shared every time he saw a uniformed officer hard at work, just because they were all a part of the same organization.

On the other hand, there were some things he was glad he would be putting behind him. Just over the weekend Tsukune had discovered that the Public Relations department had produced a new recruiting commercial using previously recorded footage of him and Inari. In the commercial, she was in her SDF uniform driving a truck. The truck was delivering, of all things, a giant pair of handcuffs. The giant cuffs were so a shiny police mecha, which through clever editing had Tsukune at the controls, could arrest a giant not-quite-godzilla monster. He knew that was going to come back to haunt him eventually.

Tsukune tried not to think too much about such things as he returned to the headquarters building for his last week as a police officer. Unless some direct emergency came up, he was going to be spending the week with a pair of young officers that were going to be taking over for him. Both officers were surprised to be chosen for a place within the Imperial Guard. They had not expected to be selected to join the elite security section of the National Police. Officer Yamada Sana had been enjoying his life as a police man in the northern village, but the Imperial Guard was a career opportunity too good to pass up. Officer Ryoshi Otoko was even more surprised. He had just graduated from the academy a few months prior to the appointment, and had suddenly been elevated from waking patrols in a warehouse district.

Tsukune had suggested both men for the job. Yamada, because of his girlfriends, had already been introduced to the existence of youkai, and knew it was important to keep things as quiet as possible. Ryoshi was a half breed. At first Tsukune didn't know the man's history. He had met him during a round of recruiting while hunting for Tate no Kai. He and Inari had both felt the man's youki, and had drawn him in, both as a local contact for their work, and just out of a sense of camaraderie. It turned out that his father, a longshoreman, had impressed a Ningyo woman while drinking one night. It turned out that Ryoshi's father was good Elvis impersonator and had been singing as he drank on the pier. While he was not remarkably powerful in any physical sense, aside from being able to breath underwater, he was able to detect the auras of youkai and other supernatural things. It had been enough for Tanaka that both men were in on the big secret to accept Tsukune's recommendations.

Tsukune was responsible for briefing both men about Tate no Kai. They would be assisting Tanaka with that and other investigations. But first they needed to be brought up to speed. A part of that included a review of all the work already done. For political reasons, how much Ross' side of things was involved was minimized, and no names or other specifics were given about that facet of the work. Tsukune was focusing on the work ahread as he entered the office that morning, and was caught by surprise when he saw a glowering Tanaka waiting for him.

"I need to talk to you," Tanaka growled. "Come with me."


	280. Two Beginning and Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 280.

"Come on in," Tanak said as he lead Tsukune into his office. "And close the door."

Tsukune followed the older man's instructions. He then stood patiently as Tanaka threw himself into his chair behind the desk. It was easy to see that he was stressed out about something. His suit was spotless, as usual, but his tie was crooked from being pulled at, and his collar was damp with sweat in spite of the office being cool.

"I need something from you," Tanaka growled. "You and those 'other' people you hang around with."

"What is going on?" Tsukune asked, his face and voice serious.

"Yesterday afternoon," Tanaka explained with a sour expression. "My daughter and that Ken you introduced her to..." He shot Tsukune a glare, daring him to argue the point. "Joined my wife and I for dinner. At the end of it, they stood up, held hands, and announced that they were going to get married."

"Congratulations," Tsukune offered.

"Ri-i-i-i-ight," Tanaka drawled. "He helped save her life, and he has shown himself to be a hard worker, so I really can't object. My wife is another story. Ever since we got home from Ross' son's wedding, Lily was been looking forward to this. She is ready to go all out in planing Iris' wedding."

"This is where you come in," Tanaka continued. "My wife knows she has to keep some things a secret, but she managed to tell some things about that last wedding to some of her friends. Now she wants to do something spectacular so they will know she wasn't exaggerating." He sagged into his chair and took a deep breath. "I need to know how much would it cost to have some of your friends do their ice art for my daughter's wedding?"

"I will have to talk with Mizore," Tsukune said. "Next time I visit, I will ask about who did what and see if they are interested." He thought for a moment. "When do you think it will be?"

"Right after the new year," Tanaka grumbled. 

"I should be able to manage something for you by then," Tsukune said with a thoughtful nod. He realized that Mizore might not be available so soon after her next baby was born. And Jessie's Yuki, Mizore had informed him, was also already pregnant. If he asked nicely, Tsukune was sure Tsurara would know who could help out.

"Thank you," Tanaka offered a tired nod.

XxxxXxxxX

The rest of the week insisted on throwing surprises Tsukune's way. Tuesday, Tsukune arrived home to find Shiro waiting for him. Tsukune did not need to read the note she carried to know what was going on. He hurried to Mizore's side. She was still early in her labor, and was dealing with it better than her first one by far.

Mizore was once again in her bed, surrounded by other women. Tsurara, the midwife, and two attendants were seeing to her every need. When Tsukune entered they all gave him a polite welcome as he moved to Mizore's side. He would never say anything about it to anyone, but as he took her hand he got a good look at his Winter Wife and was sure she had taken the time to apply a little makeup. When the contractions came, Mizore tried to remain stoic, but her deathgrip on Tsukune's hand told him that she was in as much pain as before. He wanted to tell her she was being silly, but knew better. At that moment, if he said the wrong thing, he was sure Mizore would make him regret it for a long, long time to come.

It turned out to be a long labor. It was after midnight, so the next surprise of the week arrived early Wednesday. After a long, hard contraction, everybody was rewarded by the cry of a baby.

"It's a, a girl," The midwife announced.

A flurry of activity followed. The baby girl was cleaned, weighed, and measured, and then wrapped in swaddling and handed to Mizore. Tsukune had not missed the small hitch in what the midwife had said. When the baby was handed to Mizore he looked for the cause of it. The baby was tiny and pale, with a head of white hair as fine and spider's silk. And the iris of here eyes were blood red.

Mizore only had a moment to enjoy her baby when she was struck by another contraction. In normal delivery, after the baby is born, a few more contractions are expected as the afterbirth is expelled. But the pain Mizore felt with her contraction was greater than what she had experienced before. Everybody in the room cold feel the spike in Warmth, in life energy. There was another baby yet to be born.

All through Mizore's pregnancy, everybody had felt the strong life energy within her. They took it to mean that her baby would be strong and healthy. As her pregnancy advanced, it was even speculated that she would deliver a rare boy that would actually be able to thrive in their cold home environment. But now it was clear that this was something different. The baby in Mizore's arms and the one still within her body shared identical auras of Warmth.

As if the second child was afraid of being left behind, it was delivered in just two more contractions. Twins were a rare thing among the snow fairies. Fewer still were ones where both were healthy and strong enough to survive, especially in the cold climate. The midwife was anxious as she caught hold of the second baby.

"Another girl," She announced.

The second baby was treated to the same ritual as the first. It was cleaned up, measured up, wrapped up, and then handed to Mizore as well. As pale as its twin, the second baby girl had hair as black as coal, and the same eyes as her sister.

Tsukune was ushered out of the room at that point. He had been through it before, so he wasn't bothered by it. He knew that the women were going to clean things up, and help Mizore freshen up a little. When he was allowed back in, the babies and their mother were cuddled together. With a little juggling they were both being breast fed at the same time. Tsukune went to the bedside and leaned over to give Mizore a kiss.

"You are wonderful," Tsukune said with a smile.

"I was hoping to give you a son," Mizore said with an exaggerated pout.

"They are our children," Tsukune reassure her. "And that is all that counts. I love them, and their mother."

"Are you sure you are not disappointed?" Mizore asked, wanting to tease some more attention and affection out of Tsukune, not because she was worried that he would be upset about having daughters.

"Mizore," Tsukune said with a smile. "I am thrilled. We have four beautiful daughters. And as they grow up, I pray that they will be as smart, and as creative, and as brave, and as wonderful as their mother."

XxxxxxxxxxX

When Tsukune returned to headquarters, it was late Wednesday. He looked a little rumpled and warn but was awake and energetic. At lunch he would make the required phone calls, but first he had to see to his work.

"I am surprised you were late," Tanaka said when he saw Tsukune enter. "That is a first for you."

"Mizore went in to labor yesterday," Tsukune informed the older man. "I was up most of the night with her."

"How is she doing?" Tanaka asked.

"They are all doing fine," Tsukune grinned as he pulled out his phone. "Mizore delivered twin girls." He held out his phone to show off a picture of mother and babies.

"Congratulations," Tanaka smiled. "That's four daughters now, right?"

"That's right," Tsukune nodded. "And I am going to raise them to be so strong and special that no boy will have the courage to talk to them."

"Good luck with that," Ito snorted.

Of course word quickly got around the office. Officer Yamada offered Tsukune polite congratulations, but his heart was not in it. The two snow maidens that were interested in him had both made it clear that they wanted children. With the news of twins being born, he thought that the pair of women were likely to be more motivated than before. There was just something about seeing babies that made woman want to have more babies.

During lunch, Tsukune sent out notification of the births to the people he thought would like to know. To Kurumu, Ageha, and his own mother, Tsukune sent an email with a picture of mother and babies attached. Inari, who had been pulled into another section of headquarters, was notified in person. She had been put to work helping to write a general briefing about Tate no Kai to be sent out to all police offices in Japan.

She congratulated Tsukune, happy for his sake, and tried not to let her pain and jealousy show. She did get a small measure of happiness for herself out of the exchange. She was important enough to Tsukune that he wanted to share the news with her.

Before his lunch break was over, Tsukune's phone started ringing. A quick check of the caller ID informed him that it was his cousin calling. He was a little surprised, and wondered what Kyouko could want with him. The both had very separate lives and didn't have much occasion to talk to each other.

"Moshi moshi," Tsukune answered his phone.

"Tsukunee!" Kyouko's voice blasted across the connection. "What are you trying to do to me!?"

"Kyou..." Tsukune tried to talk.

"It's bad enough that I have to listen to mom and aunty go on and on about my love life," Kyouko complained. "But now this? I'm not even thinking about marrying anybody right now, and my mother wants to know when she will get to hold grandchildren. What are you trying to do to me?"

"Kyouko," Tsukune said sharply to get her to stop talking for a moment. "I sent a message to my mother. It is not my fault if your mother got worked up over it."

"But it's still your..." Kyouko tried to protest.

"Fine," Tsukune snapped. "Was there something you wanted to talk about? Or are you just calling to complain?"

"Since when to I need a reason to call a member of my family?" Kyouko demanded.

"Since I am at work and I only have a little free time," Tsukune answered.

"Oh..." Kyouko said. "Alright.. But call me soon. Alright?"

"Alright," Tsukune agreed. "Take care and I'll call you this weekend."

"You take care too," Kyouko said before hanging up.

Tsukune put his phone away with a sigh. He had work to finish before he could go home and talk to Moka. He was looking forward to talking to her before getting a good night's rest.

XxxxxxxxX

Thursday's surprise was a mild one, as such things went. While he had gone to bed alone, after visiting with Moka and giving her some kisses and a drink from his veins, she had decided that she wanted a little more from him. It was still early, but only a few minutes before his usual time to wake, when Moka decided to pay him a visit. Tsukune woke up as soon as she entered the bedroom, sensing her presence. He lifted his head only a fraction as he crack his eyes to see what she was doing.

Moka was in a playful mood that morning. She was dressed, almost, in one of Tsukune's old school shirts, showing off her long, slender legs. In her hands was a serving tray with something covered by a white cloth. She glided gracefully, seductively across the room.

"Good morning," Tsukune offered.

"Good morning," Moka smiled. "I thought it would be fun to have breakfast in bed."

"It's Thursday," Tsukune blinked as he sat up in bed.

"So now I have to wait until the weekend to see the man I love?" Moka asked with a raised eyebrow. "Do you plan to make me just your weekend wife?" She stood at the edge of the bed, holding the tray that could become a weapon. "I've heard of men becoming so busy with their work that people say they are married to their job. Tsukune, are you going to do that to me? Are you going to so busy working that I am just going to be the mistress?"

She had a scowl on her face as she spoke in a hurt tone of voice. Tsukune was reasonably sure that she was just teasing him, but decided to play it safe. He scooted up and over in the bed, making room for her as he put himself in a position to be able to lean back while sitting up.

"Moka," Tsukune admonished. "You know that you will always be first in my life."

"You say that," Moka returned as she set the tray over his lap. "But sometimes I wonder. You go on dates with Kurumu, you visit with Mizore. Tsukune, I want you to spend more time with me."

"It would be my pleasure," Tsukune smiled. "Was there something you had in mind?"

"That's your job," Moka said as she slipped into bed beside him. She continued as she pulled the cloth off the tray to reveal Tsukune's breakfast, a small pitcher of orange juice and a hefty omelet. "I want you to plan a nice date for us. Maybe something we can do together for a whole weekend."

"Alright," Tsukune agreed.

"Good," Moka smiled. "Now eat your breakfast. You need to keep your protein up."

XxxX

The rest of Thursday went well enough. More paper work. More case reviews. There was a quick run out to a love hotel that Tate no Kai did a smash and splash raid on. That meant a few extra hours of watching security camera recordings, but nothing significant came out of any of it. The raids were happening about once a week, but the media was downplaying them as much as possible. Tate no Kai wanted attention, and the police did not want to play their game.

The police were looking for patterns, hoping to find a way to anticipate a raid, instead of just reacting to them. Even just learning how the raids were planned out in advance would be of some help. Unfortunately, nobody was coming forward as a witness with any useful information, yet.

Friday started out as more of the same. It looked like another long day in the offices. But then the surprise of the day appeared. Tsukune received a phone call from Ageha just after two in the after noon.

"Hello?" Tsukune answered the phone, surprised that Kurumu's mother was calling him.

"Oh Tsukune," Ageha's voice came out of the speaker. "Sweetheart, I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time."

"I am at work right now, Mother," Tsukune said in a pleasant voice.

"Excellent. Wonderful," Ageha cheered. "That's exactly what I was calling you about. Do you know the hotel that was attacked yesterday?"

"Yes..." Tsukune answered, curious but cautious.

"Well it happens to belong to a good friend of mine," Ageha went on. "She had been elsewhere yesterday, but when she got back, well... As you can imagine, she was not happy about what happened."

"I can imagine," Tsukune nodded.

"Well she decided to do a little... assertively asking around," Ageha explained. "And she found some information she wants to pass along to you."

"We left a number with the manager if they had anything they wanted to report," Tsukune said.

"Sweetheart," Aheha almost sighed. "I know that you work with the police, but my friend wants to talk to you. You already know some things, and my friend doesn't want to have to explain too many details to someone she doesn't know."

"Ahhh," Tsukune nodded. "I understand. When and where does she want to meet?"

"She is waiting for you at the hotel now," Ageha told him. "I told her that I would be doing her a favor by getting you to talk with her right away."

"I see..." Tsukune made a sour face. Kurumu's mother was collecting a little youkai political credit by calling him. He really didn't mind, as long as she didn't make a habit of it. He did not like being manipulated or used, but this time it would help him, so he wasn't going to let it bother him. "I will go right there."

"Thank you soo much dear," Ageha gushed. "You're such a sweetheart. Just ask for her at the front desk. Her name is Maryann."

"Maryann?" Tsukune blinked. "Alright."

"Take care now," Ageha said. "And be sure to come by for a visit soon. I miss you."

"Yes Mother," Tsukune said with a roll of his eyes. "Be safe." Tsukune ended the call before Ageha could get too motherly.

Tsukune quickly sought out Lieutenant Tanaka. The other man was glad to hear of a possible lead. He was eager to go along as well, though he did hesitate for an instant when he learned that it was one of 'those things' kind of lead.

XxxX

Tanaka liked to think he was an open minded man. He didn't have anything personally against the youkai. To him they were just another slice of the population, or so he kept telling himself. Mostly he just liked to know who around him might have some kind of super special ability. Either so he could watch out for problems, or use their talents to solve problems.

Meeting the informant was an eye opener for the career police officer. Maryann was a character that stood out in lots of ways. For one, she made no pretense at being the smallest part Japanese, or even asian in general. Maryann was a tall woman, one hundred seventy five centimeters tall, with bright blue eyes, shocking red hair, and a figure that could in no way be natural, 105cm-32cm-60cm, at least not natural for a human.

Once Tsukune vouched for Tanaka, Maryann was willing to share what she had learned. She had actually been in Hawaii when the attack on her love hotel had happened. When she got back to Japan she set to the task of learning all she could about what had happened. Her methods included using a potent mix of Charm and Illusion to pick the minds of people that frequented the area. She even tracked down some of her regular guests, women that would bring men to the love hotel for 'compensated dates.' Those same women would have hidden from the police, but Maryann knew her stuff too well for her prey to get away.

By questioning locals that had not talked to the police, Maryann was able to gather some interesting pieces of information. Combined with what the police knew, a more complete picture was forming. The whole exercise involved teamwork and planning.

It was done in stages. First was the approach. A cab service had dropped off two men at one end of the block, while another pair was dropped off at the other end. Then came the final preparation of the team. They walked to the love hotel where a fifth man had been carrying a box. From the box the men had taken what the needed for the raid. While the fifth man quickly retreated to a safe distance, the raiders rushed into the love hotel. It was likely that the fifth man was also a look-out. When the men left the hotel, they did not stay together. The escape stage was done in a way to keep them from standing out. Some out the front, the rest out the back, and each going a different direction.

The information was valuable, even if the way it was collected was unorthodox. On the trip back to headquarters, Tanaka was already planning on how to use what he had just learned. By checking with the taxi companies, he hoped to locate where them men had started out from. It was possible, just maybe, that it would lead to some arrests. There was also a chance to find more members of Tate no Kai.

"The added bonus," The lieutenant explained as they returned to his office. "Is if we can track down the guilty men, after they thought they had gotten away with their attack, it will make others think twice. We might actually disrupt their actions. It is their confidence in being able to escape that punishment that makes them bold enough to stage their raids."

"And if they get arrested," Tsukune replied, "It puts a new kind of pressure on the others."

"Exactly," Tanaka nodded.

"I am sure it will help your work in stopping Tate no Kai," Tsukune said.

Tanaka paused at Tsukune's words. He heard what the younger man was saying. It was a reminder that Tsukune's time working as a police officer was about to come to an end.

"You know I am still unhappy about you leaving," Tanaka grumbled.

"I am not completely happy either," Tsukune returned.

"Then why..." Tanaka began.

"But if I don't do it," Tsukune continued. "If I don't commit and do it now, I may never make the changes in my life that I need to. If I postpone things once..." Tsukune gave a small shake of his head. "It would be best if I just make it happen now, instead of possible regretting that I waited."

Tanaka sighed and nodded his head. The words changed, but since Tsukune had turned in his resignation, the two men had shared the same conversation four times so far. At least Tsukune's answer was more thought out than Lieutenant Sansai's. She just put on a look of conviction and said she had promised Tsukune that she would always support him.

Tsukune gave the older man a sympathetic smile and a shrug of his shoulders. He really did want to help, but he needed to make his own path in life. Moka would be starting her law career in about a year. Tsukune was hoping to be able to marry her then, but first he needed to be established as a successful man on his own. He was determined to prove that he had what it took to be her husband.

When the work day was over, Tsukune headed home, feeling a sense of nervousness. When he traded looks with Inari in the elevator, he knew she was feeling some of it too. They were both going to miss some good things about being a part of the police.

XxXxX

Friday's 'surprise' was kind of anticlimactic. Tsukune had seen it coming. It was the going away, good luck with the future, congratulations party. Tsukune had known it was coming, not only was it just such a common thing, but because he had noticed too many people around headquarters whispering excitedly when they though he wasn't aware of them. The surprise was not even the large size of the party, because most people were interested in a chance to have fun. The surprise was the way it was put together, and the way Tsukune had been invited to attend.

It was still early afternoon when Inari had come to see Tsukune. She had been working in another part of the building, doing what she could to make sure the people left working the investigation of Tate no Kai would had good information to use. When she tracked down her captain there was a pair of office women trailing along.

"Captain," Inari had addressed him. "Would it be acceptable for me to leave ahead of you today?"

"If you want," Tsukune answered, looking up from his reports to give her a small smile and a nod. "Enjoy yourself."

"Thank you," Inari replied. "I will see you later."

She left with her companions. Tsukune reasoned that they were the advanced squad. They would get to the restaurant or bar first to make sure everything was set up. The reasons for Inari to be included were her familiarity with her captain, and because of all the wild gossip and speculation about them as a couple.

Tsukune put the topic from his mind. He wanted to finish reviewing his reports before the end of the day. Leaving incomplete reports would slow the investigations, and it would make Tsukune look sloppy. He was leaving the police, but he still had his professional pride, and his reputation to protect. He was into the last hour of the work day when he heard Tanaka on the phone.

"Right now?" Tanaka demanded. "Are you sure?... And this cannot wait?... Alright. We will be there as soon as we can."

Tsukune closed of the report he was reviewing and put it with the others in a neat stack. He stood up and gave himself a little shake to help the circulation. He was ready to go when Tanaka called to him.

"We have a report of something happening," Tanaka said, almost not sounding like he was reading a script. "I know you want to leave on time, but you're not out of the police yet. Let's go."

"I know," Tsukune replied.

The two men made a quick trip to their destination. Police cars have ways of getting through traffic that are usually reserved for more serious occasions. The restaurant did not look particularly impressive, except for two patrol cars in front, and a uniformed police office trying to look busy with a note pad.

"Good place for the party," Tsukune said as the got out of the car.

"What?" Tanaka blinked.

"It's my last day," Tsukune counted off facts. "Farewell parties are very common. I know Inari is in there, and she left early. And I have never, ever, heard you ask if something could wait when something was reported in to you."

"Oh," Tanaka grimaced a little.

"Do I need to act surprised when we go in?" Tsukune asked. "Or do you think it will be alright if I just smile."

"Just smile," Tanaka answered.

"You should know," Tsukune said as they walked into the restaurant. "I am surprised you used the lights and siren just to get to a party."


	281. Saturday Showing

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 281.

"Did you like your party?" Inari asked as she and Tsukune walked up the stairs of their building. Tsukune didn't feel like waiting for the elevator, and Inari was not going to be left behind.

"It was just as much your party as mine," Tsukue pointed out. They were both leaving the police agency after all. "But yes. It was nice. Thank you for your effort in putting it together."

"You really liked it?" Inari pressed.

"Yes," Tsukune said with a small grin. He knew where she was going with the conversation.

"Did you like it enough to..."

"Inari," Tsukune cut her off as he put his arm around her shoulders. "For a crafty fox, your intentions are easy to see."

"Awww..." Inari protested. She pouted the rest of the way to her floor.

She paused at the door to her floor. Tsukune stopped beside her, still with his arm around her shoulders. She gave him a small, hopeful smile.

"Tsukune, would you like to come to my apartment for a little while?" Inari asked.

"I don't think so," Tsukune said with a small shake of his head. "I've seen your apartment before."

"Awww..." Inari pouted, feeling a little hurt.

"Let's go to my apartment," Tsukune continued. "The bath is much bigger, and my bed is more comfortable."

It took a heartbeat for Inari to realize what he had said. When it struck home, she lit up like the sun. Without even thinking about it, she jumped at Tsukune, wrapping her arms and legs around him. She held on to him tightly and kissed him.

XxxxX

When Inari woke up Saturday morning she was alone in Tsukune's bed. It took her a moment to figure out what it was that had brought her out of her slumber. After a moment she realized that someone was prodding her foot. She opened her eyes and looked around, blinking as her brain took in information. The other half of the bed was empty. Sunlight was spilling in through the window. One of the Me sisters was using the handle of a feather duster to poke Inari's foot.

"Huh?" Inari blinked at the maid.

"Lord Master told me to wake you," The maid, Me Midori, explained. "He suggests that you may want to bathe and dress before his guests arrive."

"Oh..." Inari took a moment to think that through. "Yes," She said at last. "Thank you."

She pushed the covers back, exposing her naked body. Her mind cleared as she remembered why she was naked, and the events that had kept her awake until the early morning hours. She wondered where Tsukune got his energy from. He had done most of the work, and still he was up and around ahead of her. As her feet touched the floor, Inari started to look around for her clothes. She had left them on the floor in her eagerness to be with Tsukune.

"Mistress Ruby has prepared clothing for you," Midore said. She gestured to the dressing table where a folded bundle rested.

Inari remembered thinking that it was odd for Tsukune, a man, to have a dressing table. Also called a vanity, they were much more common in a woman's bedroom. But then Inari remembered how many woman wanted to be in Tsukune's bedroom and the dressing table suddenly made perfect sense.

With a stretch and a yawn, Inari made ready to start her day. A good washing and some fresh clothes would feel good. After that, she would investigate her options for breaking her fast. She would have preferred to have slept in beside Tsukune, but waking up in his bed was not the worst way for her weekend to begin.

XxX

When Inari emerged from the master bedroom, she was proudly wearing her new clothes. What Inari had provided for her was a basic black set of undergarments and socks, and a gray track suit. On the back and over her left breast was the triple tomoe of red, green, and black that Ruby had taken to using as Tsukune's crest. Under the tomoe the words 'Private Security" had been embroidered.

Inari realized that the track suit was one of the uniforms, or at least merchandise, ideas for Tsukune's soon to open company. When Inari entered the main room of the apartment, she saw Ruby sporting a more formal uniform. With the tomoe on the shoulders, it was a green, button down shirt, black trousers, and a red neck tie.

The parts of the uniform, or the fact that it even was a uniform registered in Inari's mind a few moments after she saw them. What had stood out first was the way Ruby was not quite wearing the uniform. Her shirt was unbuttoned, exposing her front which had a sheen of perspiration on it, as if she had been physically active just a short time ago. The neck tie was loose around her throat and hung between her breasts, like a red arrow pointing down to her lacy garter belt. The garter belt was holding up her stockings, while the trousers that would normally cover them were in her hands. Inari wondered for a moment why the other woman did not have a bra, but dismissed the question as unimportant as she realized what Ruby's appearance meant.

Tsukune was standing a short distance from his self defined slave, dressed in the same uniform, except that his included a green blazer with red trim. From where she stood, Inari could tell that his shirt was unbuttoned and not tucked in. Inari's face felt hot enough to burst in to flames.

It was the realization of what she had just missed that made her heart race. Tsukune and Ruby must have been making love in the living room while she had still been sleeping. Likely, from there appearance, they had finished about the same time Inari had gotten out of the bathroom. Realizing what she had missed, Inari thought that she may never want to sleep in late ever again.

XxxxxxX

Moka and Kurumu both had small smiles on their lips. Each would have displayed larger smiles if the other had not been around, but they were both still able to enjoy the situation they were in. It was Sunday afternoon and the two women were enjoying a movie. The reason they were enjoying the movie was Tsukune sitting between them. The reason it was a threesome was because of the timing of when the idea had come up.

"So..." Kurumu asked while visiting with Tsukune and Moka earlier that day. "What are you going to do with your free time?"

"I'm not really going to have free time," Tsukune had answered. "Right now I don't have any clients for my company, so I don't have a lot to manage. But that means I need to work on marketing so I can find clients."

"But you get to set your own schedule now," Kurumu argued.

"Tsukune is too mature and responsible to ignore his work," Moka spoke up. "Just because you want to spend time playing around."

"I wasn't talking to you," Kurumu snapped, but without any real heat in her voice. "Besides, I know that you want to do more with him than just the occasion dinner because he is too busy." She turned her attention back to Tsukune. "When was the last time you just went out to just have fun?"

Tsukune had to take a moment to think about it.

"Remember the times we would all just hang out together?" Kurumu asked.

"No," Tsukune shook his head.

"Nor can I," Moka replied.

"I remember going out on dates," Tsukune said. "And I remember studying together as a group. And there were club trips. But the only time I can think of that were were just all out together for fun was when we went shopping for the coming term back at school."

The two women fell silent and considered what Tsukune had said. The scary part was how accurate his words were. Even going to the school festival together after graduation had been as much about his obligations and sense of responsibility as it had been about wanting to have fun.

It was a chilling thought. Moka remembered anew how Tsukune had sacrificed his life for her sake. For the almost nine years that she had known him, even when he had been doing something fun, there had always been a dark reason for it hanging over him. Dating, when they could work it into their schedules, was likely the only thing Tsukune ever did just because he wanted to.

A quick look at Kurumu told Moka that the succubus was thinking similar thoughts. Suddenly Moka felt bad about all the times she had been jealous of Tsukune's time spent out with Inari. Even those dates, Tsukune had explained, had a potential political value to them.

"I have thought about going to see a movie," Tsukune said casually. "Except for one time with Kurumu, I don't think I have gone out for a movie since the start of our second year at the academy."

"Well then," Moka spoke up, eager to catch onto something. "Why don't we all go see a movie."

"What should we see?" Tsukune asked.

"Errr..." Moka was stuck. She did not really know anything about movies. She remembered hearing class mates talking about them, but like many modern human world things, they had just never been included in most of her life.

"Why don't we just go to the theater and see what's playing?" Kurumu suggested. "It will be fun just because it is different."

The idea was unanimously accepted. A short time later, the three of them set off to the movies together. The choice of the movie was left to Tsukune. The trip was about him having a chance to relax and have fun, as both women insisted. Kurumu also kept saying that she didn't care as long as she was with him. As for Moka, she was not familiar with movies did not have an opinion on what they should see.

"If you're both not going to suggest anything," Tsukune warned. "We'll see that one." He pointed to a brightly colored poster that showed people in spandex, large robot animals, and explosions.

And that was the movie they ended up seeing. Adults were the exception in the theater. The majority of the audience were in the junior high school age range. The audience was also about eighty percent boys. It was just that kind of movie.

Moka wondered what made Tsukune interested in the movie. She had read most of the recognized great plays of the world, which was a part of the education of a proper young lady. She understood the power of a moving plot and characters with depth. The movie Tsukune had chosen, she could not see having any of that kind of substance to it.

Kurumu wanted to focus her attention on Tsukune, and just enjoy her time with him, but she could not help but feel the eyes of all they boys watching her as she entered the theater. Their immature lusts were the same as she remembered from when she was their age. She remembered all the tricks she had used back at school to encourage such feeble feelings so she could draw them in. She smiled as she remembered her own immaturity from those days. She could draw in every drop of lust from the boys around her, and it would be like nibbling on cotton candy. It was all there, but it was empty and would be unsatisfying. She felt a renewed gratitude for having Tsukune in her life. Not only had he helped her to grow up so she could understand what real feelings and relationships were, so she could appreciate them, but he also shared his feelings with her. His real and grown up feelings. One night with him was more satisfying than all the shallow urges thrown off by strangers could ever be.

As the theater lights dimmed for the start of the show, Tsukune gave his companions warm smiles. He wasn't expecting a lot from the movie. He expected to be surprised if Moka and Kurumu managed to make it all the way through the movie. At the same time, he felt a kind of happy excitement. He took Kurumu's hand and leaned over to give her a kiss. Then he leaned over to Moka.

"Remember the first day we met?" Tsukune asked her in a low voice. He took her hand in his. "Remember when we first agreed to be friends? Moka, thank you for being my friend."

"Tsukune..." Moka whispered in the darkened theater.

x

It turned out that Tsukune knew exactly what he was doing to Moka. He had broken up any train of thought she could have had going on. He had taken away any ideas of what to expect from the movie. When it started with a flash and a boom, it had taken her unaware.

Moka was surprised as the ending credits began. The movie had been without any real substance or meaning, but she had enjoyed it. It had been like... she had to fumble for something to compare it to. It was like sweetened tomato juice. A kind of candy in a way. She had sucked it in with out even noticing it until it was over. And oddly, she wanted more.

As the ending credits started to roll, Moka blinked and wondered what had happened to her. All around her, young teens, children were cheering. Some of them were yelling out quotes from the movie. She looked to Tsukune and saw him smiling with amusement as he looked around the theater.

"I liked that more than I had thought," Tsukune admitted with a nod. He looked to Kurumu. "What did you think?"

"It was kind of fun," Kurumu said with a small giggle. "I liked how that one guy liked the girl who wore the pink costume, but didn't realize it was the same girl that was in his class."

"What about you?" Tsukune asked as he turned his attention to Moka.

"It was horrible," Moka blurted out. "I mean..." She could not think of how to put it into words. But at the same time, she was smiling and knew she would be happy to see another movie like it again, if Tsukune wanted to. "I mean... How? Ah..."

"Before I met you," Tsukune said. "Stories like that were the most excitement that I had ever known. It's fun to see a story where the good guys win, and they all get to go home with a smile."

Moka just shook her head in confusion. Tsukune gave her a crooked grin. Kurumu jumped from her seat to plop down on Tsukune's lap.

"So," Kurumu said with a mischievous smile. "What kind of fun do you want to have next?"


	282. Office Inspection

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 282.

Tsukune finished his inspection of the former warehouse with a confident smile and a nod of approval. From the foundation up it was lake a whole new building. Half of the ground floor had been made in to an open lobby. To make up for the lack of windows in the thick walls, the area was open all the way to the roof, where a large skylight let in the early December sun's light. Under the skylight, a square of the foundation had been cut out and a small fountain surrounded by a rock garden had been put in. The rest of the ground floor had been turned into locker and shower rooms, and a lounge area. Over that section a second level had been built up within the box of the building. The second level was the location of the executive offices, a conference room, and a small sleep room had been built. A broad set of stairs connected the second level to the main lobby.

Tsukune was pleased with the end result. The small garden and the skylight above had been as much about style as it had been to make peace with the resident spirits. Enough small, secret rooms had been included in the remodeling to give the resident spirits comfortable places to call their own. Keeping the resident spirits happy would help insure their cooperation. Not only would they not cause problems, but they had even negotiated with their new land lord to help take care of the cleaning and keeping any pests, like rodents or bugs, under control.

Tsukune would officially open his company for business at the first of the next month; the start of the new year. He would be opening the doors of his business and taking another step closer to the life he wanted with Moka. It was something they were both looking forward to.

Moka was still in law school, but she was already thinking about her business. She was keeping her plans flexible, but she was still planning things out in detail. Moka was taking what she was learning during intern hours and classes to work up different business models. She had every intention of proving that she could be just as successful as Tsukune, and would be his equal partner in their future life together.

But Tsukune put such thoughts from his mind. They were for a later time. For the immediate future he had a something else he wanted to do. It was not something necessary. Nor was it probably even a good idea. It was however something he thought it would be fun to do, and it would be best to do it before he officially started to run his business.

"Inari," Tsukune called out in a clear and commanding voice. "Come in here." She had been waiting outside as he did his inspection of the building. While she had been in the place during its rebuilding and remodeling, Tsukune had wanted just a private moment to get a feel of the finished work.

"Yes?" Inari said as she entered the lobby.

"Lieutenant Inari," Tsukune said in a firm voice as he turned to face her.

"Yes Captain," Inari stood at attention out of reflex when she heard the tone of voice he had used. Also, she was aware that he had called her by rank, which he had not since leaving the police, and not very often before that.

"That's right," Tsukune said. He moved to stand close in front of her. "This is a new starting point. This is the place where things will start moving forward from." He put his hand into his pockets as he talked. "And now I am going to call upon you to hold true to your oath to me."

"Sansai Inari, you swore that you would follow me," Tsukune spoke of their last time in his Student Police office. "You swore that you would serve me as my lieutenant." He pulled out one hand and opened it to her, offering her a set of keys to the new building. "If you still mean it, Sansai Inari, then please take these and agree to be my second in command, and help me make my company a success. Sansai Inari, will you be my Lieutenant?"

"Yes!" Inari answered. "Sir. Yes sir. Captain, yes sir!" She took the keys from his hand, hardly keeping herself from bouncing on her toes. Her face was beaming with excitement.

"Lieutenant Sansai," Tsuskune addressed her, making her snap back to Attention, even though she still looked ready to burst. "I am glad that you have agreed to stay with me and to continue being my lieutenant." He pulled out his other hand. In it was a small velvet box. Tsukune held the box up in Inari's field of vision as he opened.

"Inair," Tsukune went on in a more gentle voice. "I want to give this to you, to show that I appreciate your support, and your feelings for me."

"Tsu..." Inari's voice failed her.

In the box was a ring. It was more than just a simple band. Made of silver, it had a flat top surface that was a centimeter long and half as wide. The top, which would follow the length of her finger, was a miniature shoulder board. It was the rank insignia for a lieutenant's dress uniform. Above the two stars of rank was a tiny triple tomoe.

Inari's hands were shaking. Her relationship with Tsukune was suddenly more real than ever before. She had been the only one without a ring. Now he had given her one. It was all one piece of silver. There were no stones set in to it. As Tsukune slid it on to her finger, Inari knew that it was the simplest one of any of his lovers, but that was not important.

"Thank you," Inari said in a trembling voice.

"Are you alright?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes..." Inair nodded her head vigorously.

"Do you want to sit down?" Tsukune moved a little closer and put his hand on her shoulder.

"No," Inari answered.

"How about something to drink?" Tsukune continued.

"I'm fine," Inari could not take her eyes off her ring.

"Do you want to fool around?" Tsukune asked with a grin.

"No. I'm... What!?" Inari looked up in surprise. Her eyes were open wide at the same time her cheeks were wet from happy tears. "Do I want to...?" She had trouble believing what she had heard.

"Well we are not open for business yet," Tsukune said with a grin. "So we can't be on duty. We are not in any kind of uniform." He twisted his head about as he made a show of looking around the lobby. "So why don't you and I..."

Tsukune was cut off when Inari launched herself at him. She literally jumped on him, holding on to him with arms and legs ans she kissed him deeply. She didn't know what had made Tsukune so forward, but she was not going to pass up the opportunity to have him all to her self.

They came together with almost no restraint. They both lost a few buttons in the process of getting undressed. In fact, they still had most of their clothes still on when their bodies came together. Inari's pants were hanging from one leg, and her underwear was pulled to one side as she lay on her back on the receptionist's desk. Her shirt and jacket were open and her bra was pushed up, giving Tsukune's hands access to her breasts as he took her.

After their fast and heated moment of passion, Inari had to just lay there for a moment smiling. Tsukune's passions always made her feel alive and special. But this was a special day, and she was not going to be satisfied with just a single tryst. From the way Tsukune was still rolling his hips as he nibbled at her ear, he was ready for more as well. Inari suddenly remembered a list of fantasies from long ago and realized she had the perfect chance to explore some of them.

"Captain?" Inari said in a playful tone to get Tsukune's attention. When he lifted his head to look her in the eyes, she kissed him. "Come with me."

"I thought I just did," Tsukune said brazenly.

Inari's face turned bright red. Tsukune was acting so shamelessly, but she found it exciting. It took her a moment to get her thoughts back in order, then she planted her hands against him and pushed. He let her push him away, giving her a chance to sit up.

Inari got off of the desk. She let her pants fall to the floor and stepped out of them. She did straighten out her bra for comfort's sake, but then she gave Tsukune a playful smile.

"Now come with me," Inari instructed as she started for the stairs.

She lead Tsukine to his new office. Taking his hand he pulled him around the desk and directed him to his chair. Tsukune was still mostly dressed as he sat down. His shirts were open, and so was the front of his trousers. Inari smiled as she knelt down in front of him, and reached her hand into his fly to find his flesh.

Feeling his flesh responding to her touch was thrilling. Hearing the low growl that came from Tsukune as she took him into her mouth excited her. When he reached his limit, it had been because of her conscious efforts and use of her hands, lips, and tongue. While she was acting out of her own desire for Tsukune, the fact that she was bringing him pleasure with her body gave her a sense of power, exciting her all the more.

Inari swallowed the evidence of Tsukune's pleasure and gave his flesh one more kiss before looking up with a happy and proud smile on her lips. She was rewarded by his smile in return. Then Tsukune reached for her, drawing her up to her feet.

It was her turn to receive attention. She sat on the edge of the desk, facing Tsukune in his chair. With his fingers and mouth, he focused on her womanly folds. He brought her to the height of pleasure, making her want to just go limp. She found herself laying back on his desk, breathing hard, as her hips and legs hung down uncomfortably.

It was only a momentary lull. Tsukune's hands soon sought her out. He helped her turn over. She was bent over the desk as Tsukune took her from behind.

Inari became totally lost in the sensations rushing through her body. Her eyes were open but she might as well been blind. Her mind was unable to form any coherent thoughts. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her, drowning her. Inari felt as if she had been caught in burning wind. Heat washed over and through her body. She felt her voice grow hoarse as she screamed in excruciating pleasure. Finally she was consumed by a rainbow of light as she fell into a velvet darkness.

X

When Inari woke up she was confused. Her body felt strange and she did not recognize where she was. The room was dark and the bed was soft and warm. She managed to sit up and the blankets fell away, expsing her pink, frilly pajamas. The pajamas were a surprise. While they fit her well, t hey were not hers. Blinking, Inari scanned the room. The curtains were pulled tightly closed. All the light came from around the bedroom door.

Inari pushed away the remaining bedding and got to her feet. She could feel every part of her body as she moved. There was no pain, but she ached with fatigue from head to toe. She wore a frown as she moved to the door. She opened it just enough to take a peek. What she saw made her feel better, but still left her confused.

She opened the door fully and stepped out of the bedroom. She had been in Tsukune's guest room all along. She was still feeling puzzled however, because she had no idea why she was there, or when she had arrived. The last thing she could remember was being with Tsukune. What she remembered was enough to make her body feel warm and brought a smile to her face.

Inari paused when she reached the living room of Tsukune's apartment. She did a quick scan to assess her situation. The curtains opened to a night sky and the apartment was quiet. Ruby was sitting at the table with her sewing basket out, stitching something with a relaxed air. She gave Inari a warm, easy smile.

"Good evening," Ruby said in a friendly voice. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine," Inari said as she moved to the table. "But I am confused about why I am here."

"Master brought you here because he was worried," Ruby explained as she set her sewing aside and stood up. "He said that you probably needed to rest, but was did not want to leave you alone in your apartment, just in case. Would you care for some supper?"

"Yes please," Inari nodded.

"Master can be very passionate," Ruby said with a knowing smile.

"Yes," Inari blushed.

XxX

Moka could not help smiling. She was almost an attorney. She felt confident that she would pass her Bar Examination in the Summer, but she was still taking the time to study in addition to her class work. Tonight studying involved Tsukune reading out questions from one of her books, which she would then answer. Tsukune would then ask his own questions, making her explain her answers in common language. All of this was going on as they cuddled together. Every ten questions from the text book Moka would take a small nip at Tsukune. Once they reached a hundred questions studding would be over for the night.

Tsukune was enjoying himself as well. The deal was they would keep going until they had gone through a hundred questions from her books. That meant the follow-up questions he asked didn't count. In addition to helping Moka think about her answers instead of just reciting them from memory, he could also tease her by slowing things down. The looks that Moka gave him when he asked some of his follow-up questions made it clear that she knew what he was doing.

It was a fun way to spend the evening. Moka and Tsukune were sharing time together. While the studying was something productive, it did not lessen the pleasure they found in each others company. And of course they were both looking forward to when it was time to close the books.


	283. Ego Burn-Out

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 283.

People like to talk about how complicated life is. It is true that the connections between people, as individuals and as groups, can be tangled and difficult to understand. But at the same time peoples' lives are effected by very basic urges. Very simple laws of nature hold power over reality. An example of this is found in basic physics; 'For every action there is a reaction.'

What had started out as a stray thought turned into a bad idea. The bad idea became the force that set a chain of events into motion. From a stray thought, to a bad idea, to a sloppy plan, to a tragedy.

XxxxX

The old apartment building had seen better days. In fact, it was safe to say that it had not seen a good day in years. The run down building was an eyesore. The only reason it had not been torn down was because nobody cared enough about it. The owner didn't bother fixing it up because he did not want to spend the money to do it. He figured that as long as people were willing to pay rent, the building was fine the way it was.

That same attitude was reflected in the people that lived in the building. As long as they could live there, the building was good enough. The rent was higher than someone might expect, but being a little late with the money was overlooked more often than not. Not having proof of a steady income did not keep a person from being able to rent an apartment. No identification was required to sign a rental agreement. The signature did not even have to be more than a scrawl on the dotted line.

The careless attitude of the owner and the residents meant that the tenant in the corner unit could practically run a business without anybody saying a word. People, alone or in small groups, could come and go at any hour, and they did. A stash of heavy sticks was kept on hand for when the visitors needed them. Likewise, cans of paint were ignored when left in the trash.

The building was run down and uncared for. It was the perfect place for Tate no Kai to have a hidden office. In a neighborhood where everybody kept to themselves, strangers went unnoticed, most of the time.

Most of the time was not the same as all of the time. Small things were occasionally noticed and shared. A nice car visiting the area would be remarked upon. A man in a suit standing in front of a weather stained door in the middle of the afternoon was clearly out of place. Once in a while someone would even complain about a loud party.

XxxxX

Little things would add up over time. The superintendent of the local koban liked being a police officer, but he did not like the way his career had gone. The pay was decent, but he labored in obscurity. He wished for some kind of recognition. He wanted to have the kind of career that made a difference. Such thoughts were in the back of his mind as he read through reports on a lazy morning.

The superintendent was trying to plan out a better schedule for his staff. He was making lists to try to get an idea of what he could change. His district included mostly low income areas, so there wasn't the tax revenue to justify a large police presence in the area. The businesses in the area were mostly small stores and bars.

The bars were the kind of dives that people with taste would avoid if they could. Women with little going for them wore little more than underwear as they served cheep beer. When Tate no Kai raided one of the bars, they had beaten up a few drunks and splashed paint around. Most of the paint was left to dry where it was. One place had been raided three times so far. The owner of the bar had told the police that he may lose a few customers, but his place was getting a free paint job.

The run down, almost hopelessness of the area got on the superintendent's nerves. He wanted to take pride in his work, and work in an area he could be proud of. He actually liked it when the locals called in complaints about their neighborhood, because it meant that they cared, and so few of them seemed to anymore.

The superintendent sat at his desk, reading reports and making lists. When he looked down at his notes he was surprised to see that start of a pattern. Dates on two lists that were overlapping. One list was of the dates and times of Tate no Kai raids in or near his district. The other was a list of noise complaints called in. Out of eight dates for raids, four noise complaints had been made just a few hours later, about the same address.

It was weak connection of facts. The superintendent felt something stir in his chest. A significant arrest of a Tate no Kai officer had yet to be reported. Busting a regional leader could give the police the information to make a difference in the Tate no Kai fight. It would be the bright point he had always wanted to decorate his career. The thought bubbled up to the top of his mind, making the superintendent smile.

XxXxX

The superintendent had seven men with him. It was most of his available staff. His second in command was back at the koban. The two women that worked under him were day shift only, so he had left them out of his plans. Instead, he had pulled the day shift officer that was usually the desk clerk. He figured that eight men, trained officers, should be more than enough for the four or five thugs he expected to catch.

The report of a Tate no Kai raid in the district had just come in. One officer had been sent to make a report while the superintendent called in those that would be a part of his team for their own raid. As they gathered down the block, he felt a rush of excitement. As they closed in on the old apartment building, the police could hear the raised voices at their target destination.

The superintendent could almost taste the recognition he would get from the raid. He might even earn a promotion to a better district. Such thoughts were still sitting in the back of his mind as he gave the signal to his men to move in.

The old door frame never stood a chance. One strong kick and the door came clear off its hinges. The first two men rushed in. A third followed, yelling instructions.

"Police!" The officer shouted. "Nobody move! Nobody..."

The superintendent moved in. He had two men watching the windows for anybody attempting to sneak out a back way The last two followed their leader into the apartment. The superintendent had felt confident in his plan, until he made it into the apartment.

X

The scene inside of the apartment was wrong. The three officers that had made the first rush were already on the ground. The first real doubts were rushing into the senior police officer's mind, but were lost in the confusion. The thugs were all strange looking, as if they were confused or drugged. The superintendent thought for an instant that maybe there was something in the air, because he thought he was seeing things. The last thing he saw was a man in an ill-fitting suit with a green face.

It was a green face with angry eyes. The nose and mouth together looked more like a large, scaly beak. The kappa lashed out with a clawed hand. It was a vicious attack that ruined the man's face.

x

When the men watching the back windows grew restless, they moved to look in through the front door. The windows had been painted over from the inside and barred shut. But such details were unimportant by then. The two officers discovered their six companions on the floor of an otherwise abandoned apartment.

It was a tragedy. The first two through the door had broken arms and split scalps from where they had been hit to knock them down and out. The third man's throat had been ripped out. The two men that had followed the superintendent in had also been beaten badly. One was curled up, moaning weakly. The other was silent, the back of his skull caved in. The leader of the police raid could only whimper as he clutched at his chest. Like his face, it had been torn open to the bone. The man had been blinded and his face ruined. He was going into shock when his men found him.

XxxxX XxxxX

For every action there is a reaction. The superintendent had let his ego drive him to make a bad decision. While he had failed in his intended goals, Tate no Kai had still had their local base raided. The information gained by the police was minimal, but it could still be considered a kind of victory for the police in spite of their losses.

The raid against Tate no Kai had the unintended result of striking at another man's ego. He did not like the idea of losing one of his bases. The first one he had lost out of his own poor planning, but it had still been a blow to his ego just the same. This time the imagined insult to his self importance could not be overlook. Ignoring the fact that he had started the fight, he felt that it was only right that he seek retribution. And unlike the last time, the man knew just where he should strike back.

XxxxxxX

It was two days after the police raid that had ended badly. Lieutenant Tanaka and his team were staging out of the district koban as they tried to investigate what had gone so wrong. Not for the first time, Lieutenant Tanaka wished he had Tsukune back on his team. The young man was insightful and a hard worker. He was also a natural leader that motivated others. Without Tsukune, Tanaka was left with the simple tradition of being a stern commander to get people to apply themselves.

The real reason Tanaka wanted Tsukune back on the team was because of what had happened to the local superintendent. It was clear that the man had either been attacked by a bear or a youkai, and nobody had _ever _reported any bears in the area.

Tanaka was working through the reports on the superintendent's desk while his team was out asking questions and looking for leads. The pair of police women that were staffing the koban were working at half speed, shaken by what had happened. When he heard the shattering of glass, Lieutenant Tanaka was on his feet in an instant. Sticking his head out of the superintendent's office he saw that the front window of the koban had been smashed in with a rock the size of a melon.

He was still looking at the rock when the first bottle flew in through the broken window. It struck a desk and shattered. As a second bottle sailed through the window Tanaka recognized the smell of gasoline.

"Get out!" Tanaka roared. "Move! Now!"

A third bottle narrowly missed him as he hurried the women towards the door. The fourth bottle had a burning rag stuffed into its mouth. A wave of heat was at his back as he rushed out of the koban.

XxX

The man watched the news with a tight smile. The burnt out koban was a pleasing image to him. The neighboring buildings had been damaged by the fire as well. The man was sure that he had sent a clear massage to the police. If they tried to hurt him, he would hurt them worse. He had also sent a message to the ignorant animals that made up most of the population. The police could not protect them. Even being close to the police could put them in more danger.

Yes, the man was pleased. He knew that most of his followers would not be willing to escalate the battle quite so far, but enough would. He had thrown the flaming bottle himself. It was very satisfying to see flames burning away the koban; burning down the symbol of the ineffective and corrupt government. Yes... Fire was good for purifying the filth from the world.

XxxxX

Tsukune had seen the news reports. The failed police raid had been mentioned, but details had been withheld. The burning down of the koban however was too big on a story to be simply mentioned and set aside. While he was no longer a police officer, he still saw the attack as being against his own kind. When he saw the news he knew that the fight with Tate no Kai had just escalated to a whole new level.

After seeing the news report he had not been surprised at all to receive a call from Lieutenant Tanaka. After an attack that took out a koban it was only natural that the lieutenant would be looking for any resources that might help him find a way to strike back. It was only natural that when he was asked to come to a meeting that Tsukune would agree without a second thought.

The meeting was at a place Tsukune knew passingly well. It was the kind of lounge where business meetings were commonly held in comfort. It was the kind of place that could be considered neutral ground. The women that served the customers were dressed in uniforms that flattered the lines of their bodies without being immodest. The lighting was bright enough for reading contracts, but soft enough to be calming. The music was also set at a level that would not interfere with conversation.

When Tsukune arrived he tried not to let his tension show on his face. He wanted to help the lieutenant, but he was not willing to rejoin the police. Likewise he had an interest in helping out Ross and his people, but had no desire to become a member of the yakuza.

Since he was not restricted to public roads and dealing with traffic, Tsukune arrived at the club ahead of the others. He gave a polite nod to the doorman, a plane but strong looking man from the Youkai Academy Judo club. The club had been eliminated in the first round of the national matches, but they had been the first school club to even participate in interscholastic competition.

Tsukune had recommended the lounge as an alternative to Ross' club. While it might normally be counted as neutral ground for business meetings, Tsukune was not above wanting to make sure he had some advantages. The lounge was owned by one of Ageha's cousins. The bartender was an incubus who was very careful about which women he let work in the lounge, and was very protective of them. It was a well known that knowing your surroundings was important. Tsukune had chosen a meeting place where he could feel confident in knowing he had an advantage, without making the others feel like they were at a disadvantage.

Tsukune was glad that he had chosen a place for the meeting where he would feel comfortable. It helped him think calmly when the meeting went in a direction he had not expected. He had been been made an offer that was skewed from anything he had possible expected.


	284. Conversations and Contracts

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 284.

Ross arrived a little ahead of Tanaka. The gangster scanned the lounge as he entered with a critical eye. Tsukune knew the man enough to know he was making a show out of looking around on purpose. He also knew that the small frown that Ross had on his face was because the waitresses were all fully dressed and covered. The man was not as big of a womanizer as he acted, but he did enjoy looking at women.

When Tanaka arrived he had also given the place a look over. His eyes sought out the entrance points, and likely escape routs. He was polite to the door man, but aside of being aware of when waitresses were moving anywhere close to him, he didn't bother showing the women any attention. Tanaka was old fashion that way. He kept his affections for his wife, and didn't allow himself to be distracted from business by a set of nice curves.

Eventually the three men were seated together. There was a brief period of small talk, just to be sociable. Once the pleasantries had been seen to, it was time to get down to business.

"I need to tell you about what happened a few days ago," Tanaka said as the conversation turned serious. "During an attempted arrest of some Tate no Kai members, one of the officers was clawed viciously. Two officers were killed. One of them looked like the victim of an animal attack. The senior officer looked like a bear had gotten to him."

"There was a youkai," Tsukune said in a flat voice.

"No arrests were made," Tanaka said with a nod. "And only minor information to be found. The evidence is useless without connecting and identity to the apartment."

"I've had time to check," Ross spoke up. "The building is independently owned. There's no connections I can lean on for information."

"It was a mess," Tanaka said with a sign. "Two dead, six hospitalized. To make things worse, we think the attack on the koban was in retaliation. They had lost their meeting place, and now we've lost a building."

"If Tate no Kai did burn out the koban," Tsukune said with a grim expression. "Then they are raising the stakes. They may be turning their terrorism into an all out war."

"That is what we are afraid of," Ross said as he reached into his jacket. He pulled out a thick envelope. "That is why we need you."

"We want you to work for us," Tanaka said as he produced an envelope of his own.

"I have my business to manage..." Tsukune began.

"That is what we are talking about," Ross said. "We want to hire your company's services."

"Excuse me?" Tsukune blinked.

"I have a contract for you," Tanaka extended his envelope. "Employing you as a civilian consultant. You will be paid a flat rate, and reimbursed for any reasonable expenses directly related to working on the Tate no Kai investigation."

"I have three more contracts for you," Ross said with a smirk. "You can accept any or all of them if you want. You will be paid a retainer as an on-call investigator. Any time you spend working on the Tate no Kai case can be billed, but you have to report everything you find out." He opened the envelope and pulled out the contracts. "You can work for Yellow-Vid Entertainment Productions, Iron Valley Imports, and / or Sakura-Rose Domestic Labor Solutions."

"We realize that you are not interested in returning to the National Police," Tanaka said. "And that you have no intention of becoming a part of the yakuza. This way you can be an active participant in the investigations, and you know we can use your help..."

"And you will still be free to run your new business," Ross added in. "If you are too busy to do the work personally, you can assign someone else to the case."

"You will also be a cut-out," Tanaka spoke up again. "If things get ugly, you will be the firewall between the police and the yakuza."

"Because you will be a third party," Ross continued the pitch. "Not a part of either organization."

Tsukune sat back and tried to process what had just been said. On the table in front of him were four contracts. What the two men had said made good sense. He knew that he could help them. They did not need him as an office body, for endless records searching. As a field resource however, if Tsukune could be called in when they needed him, like for a raid or for tracking a suspect, he could help them in ways a normal person couldn't.

Their was another reason why what they said appealed to Tsukune. They were offering contracts. He was a licensed investigator with a licensed company, and these two men were offering to contract with his company. What they are offered was an opportunity for his business to be making money. He had one contract so far, for a security guard at a construction site, but the fees he was collecting from the client were less than the company's monthly expenses.

Tsukune picked up the contracts and scanned them. The contract from the police would put the company in the black. Any one of Ross's contracts would be pure profit after that.

Tsukune looked from the contracts to the two men. He could see what he had to gain from accepting the contracts. He could understand how the two men could benefit from the arrangement. Still, there was something making him hesitate.

"You are making generous offers," Tsukune said as he folded the contracts together. "And your arguments sound good as well. If you don't mind, I would like my legal counsel to look over these contracts before I commit to anything."

"I can respect that," Tanaka said with a nod.

"Don't you trust me?" Ross put on a wounded expression.

"Would you?" Tsukune countered.

"Of course not," Ross replied with a cocky grin.

"Well for the record," Tsukune said with a polite smile. "I do trust you. The people you represent and work for are a whole different thing."

"You really don't have any problem with me, do you?" Ross questioned. "You know a lot of what I am involved with, but it doesn't bother you. Why is that?"

"Some of what your people do does bother me," Tsukune corrected the other man. "Remember that some members of your side of the street tried to kidnap the woman I love. Members of your organizations hurt innocent people, and that does bother me, a lot. But I have never seen you actually doing any of that yourself."

"He has a good point," Tanaka nodded.

"Besides," Tsukune smiled confidently. "The world I have fallen into is every bit as dark and dangerous as yours. I have seen youkai willing to kill each other over social status, or just imagined insults. Humans are every bit as sneaky and dangerous as any youkai. Under the right conditions, anybody could end up doing things others would condemn. I can't hold that against someone I don't know. I mean, how many people work for your team just because they need the money to feed their families?"

"That is true," Ross nodded. "I know that some of the guys I work with are total bastards that the world would probably be better off without, but the families they work for have uses for them, so it is worth it to them to keep those bastards under control."

"So," Tsukune said. "As long as working with your players is in the best interests of the greater good, I've got no problem with it."

"Tanaka's said the same thing once or twice," Ross grinned. "But he didn't sound as friendly about it as you do."

"That's because I know that if things go wrong" Tsukune grinned darkly as he held up the assorted contracts. "My attorney can beat up yours."

XxxxxXxxxXxxxxX

Moka was having a hard time keeping herself from smiling. Tsukune was sitting at her table as he waited for her finish looking over the four contracts he had brought over. He was asking her for her opinion, her professional opinion, about the contracts that he had been offered. It was gratifying to know that he respected and trusted her enough to let her have influence over his company.

As happy as Tsukune's trust in her abilities made her, Moka was still taking her work seriously. She was going over each contract carefully and making notes. She was determined to show Tsukune that she was capable of the task he had asked of her. More than that, she wanted to prove to herself that she was really ready for her profession.

Moka still had months to go before she would sit for her Bar Exam. Right now she was just doing intern work. Fact checking and records searching for more established members of her profession was not very satisfying, but it was a part of building the foundation for her career. It was a good way for her to make connections and become known. What Tsukune had brought her was a chance to use her skills without a professor or supervisor double checking her work. While she was a part of a team working with clients, Tsukune was like her first solo case.

The work took hours. After reading over the contracts very carefully, Moka took the time to explain to Tsukune the things she thought would be bad for him. Out came the red pen then. She struck out sections and reworded others. Finally she sat down at her computer and rewrote the contracts as needed to protect Tsukune.

The contract from the police was straight forward. It was the longest of the contracts because its writers had wanted to be clear as possible to protect them from litigation later. That contract, Moka decided, was fine as it was written. The ones that Ross provided on the other hand were unnecessarily complicated to make it easier to hide some unsavory conditions.

An example of the sneaky language was something Moka was quick to remove from the rewrite. On the surface, a section on fees and fines allowed the client to pay Tsukune as much as they wanted at any time, but any amount above the agreed upon fees were to be returned within thirty days, with an allowable convenience fee of five percent per transaction to be collected by Tsukune if the money was returned in seventy two hours or less. If the excess money was not returned within thirty days, a ten percent interest rate, compounded weekly, would be added to the balance owed. The strange section of the contract would allow the client to use Tsukune's company to launder money, or could be used to place him in debt, which could cost him the whole business.

Moka was diligent in her work. She didn't stop until she was satisfied with every section and clause. When she was confident the contracts could not be built any better she printed them out. She reviewed the reworked contracts one final time. Finally she leaned back in her chair with a sigh.

"You have a cute frown when you concentrate," Tsukune said in an amused voice from the door to her home office.

"Really?" Moka asked as she reached up to rub her forehead. "But what if I get wrinkles?"

"That will never happen," Tsukune said as he made his way to her. "Because you are going to be young and beautiful forever."

"Tsukune..." Moka said reproachfully. "In spite of everything you've heard about vampires, we do age. My father has frown lines and gray hairs you may recall."

"But I love you, not him," Tsukune argued. "And to me, you will always be the perfect vision of beauty."

"You're impossible," Moka waved away his flattery.

"No," Tsukune said as he turned her chair to face him. "I am in love, and I am lucky that the woman I love loves me back."

"What are you trying to do," Moka gave him an accusing look.

"Just reminding you that I love you," Tsukune bent down to kiss her.

Moka accepted his kiss happily. In truth she was very happy in that moment. Tsukune had come to her for help with the contracts. He had praised her beauty and declared his lover for her. Right then, Moka was more than happy to show him how she felt about him in return. When Tsukune broke the kiss it was before Moka was finished enjoying his company. She quickly reached up and grabbed him before he could get away. With a wicked smile she pulled him in close.

"Capachuuuuuu..."


	285. By Special Arrangement

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 285.

Tanaka Iris arrived at the park where her wedding was going to held and felt her heart flutter in excitement. Her parents had been tight lipped about the arrangements they had been making, even with each other, leaving their daughter a little worried about the possible end result. When she saw what had been set up her breath had caught in her throat.

"Oh.." Lily gave a small gasp of appreciation. She and Ito had agreed on a division of labor in planning their daughter's wedding, but both of them had been holding back details to maximize the surprise they hoped to show Iris.

Lily had been happy that her husband had been willing to help with the wedding plans at all. She had asked him to try to help get some 'artists' from the wedding they had attended up north. Ito had said that he would look into it. A few days later he told Lily that he would take care of finding a location for the wedding. The next week he said that he had arranged for a caterer. He refused to give any more information than that.

Lily was glad to have her husband's support, even if he was being unnecessarily mysterious about what he was arranging. As for herself, is was only natural that she not over burden Ito with all the tiny details that she and Iris had to work on. After the invitations had gone out, Lily told her husband how many guests to expect, updating the number from time to time. Beyond that, the couple worked nearly independent of each other.

Lily had worked with her daughter on the selection of a wedding dress. From there the woman had chosen center pieces and linen for the reception tables. She decided on the floral arrangements and even found a band for after the ceremony. Even the most Western inspired parts of the wedding and reception would have Japanese touches.

Lily and Iris had arrived at the location Ito had arranged by limo. Lily had looked up the address of the location as soon as she finally squeezed the information out of her husband. She had worried that the park would not live up to expectations, but when she got out of the limo, she had to admit that her husband had outdone himself.

Late January was not usually the time of year for an outdoor wedding, but Ito had put things together in a way that would work well. A large sectional tent had been set up to be the reception hall. With the canvas walls with their plastic windows in place to block any wind, the tent would be kept warm with heaters and the body heat of the guests. One side of the tent was left open at the moment however. Workers were finishing the setup inside the tent, while outside, in clear view of the open side of the tent was an ice sculpture that took the breath away.

The center piece of the sculpture was a life-sized shrine. While the whole thing was not as large or as impressive as the one for Jessie's wedding, it was still a sight worth seeing. From the center shrine, a wall of ice carved with rose vines and blossoms extended to the left and right, surrounding most of the area reserved for the wedding party. The early morning sunlight was making everything sparkle. Already spectators who were going about their normal morning routines were discovering the sculpture that had appeared overnight.

"Is it acceptable?" Ito said as he approached. He had arrived earlier to make sure the setup went smoothly.

"Oh honey..." Lily gave him a warm smile with tears making her eyes sparkle. He had gone above and beyond for the sake of their daughter.

"Thank you," Iris crashed into her father, hugging him tightly.

XxxX

Iris was so happy with her wedding day that she smiled until her face went numb. Ken had looked strong and romantic in his wedding kimono. The Shinto priestess that had performed the wedding blessings projected a sense of calm and peacefulness that helped settle Iris' wedding jitters. She had to admit that she had the prefect wedding.

Everything was more than she could have wished for. The setting was so beautiful and special that people were showing up to just take pictures. A local news crew even stopped by to shoot some footage. The guest list was a little shy on family, because hers was small and Ken's were too uncomfortable with human cities to be able to make the trip. The guest list was filled with friends. Many of both Ken's and Iris' classmates were in attendance. Some of Ito's coworkers also attended the reception. Ross visited with his wife, because she would never had forgiven him if she had missed out. Of course Tsukune was once again a guest of honor. This time it was Moka who was with him in the roll of the match making couple.

The reception was a success for many reasons. The food was fantastic. The live music well performed. The weather cooperated all day, letting the play of sunlight on the ice project reflected rainbows in all directions. Kurumu and Tsukune were both known celebrities in the media, which added additional flare to the event. Iris was able to enjoy her special day, and as a bonus, she was confident in the knowledge that most of her friends and classmates would never have a chance to have a wedding anywhere near as special as her own.

XxX

XxxX

A few days after the wedding, while enjoying the comfort of his office, Tsukune decided that he liked his new status. His company was making good money and he was not even forced to work hard, most of the time. He was free to work on growing his company until something came up. Between his personal and professional connections he was able to gather information from all over. His network of personal connections seemed to grow almost daily.

Tsukune had paid Ageha a visit shortly after all the contracts had been signed. Tsukune explained his new role in the Tate no Kai investigation team to her and asked her if she knew anybody that might hear things. Ageha was more than happy to help Tsukune with his work.

Ageha was a part of the Water Trade, which Tate no Kai was set on exploiting. Tsukune's new status of working with the police, while no longer being a part of the police, made him the perfect tool to help Ageha protect her little nitch in society. She jumped at the opportunity that she had been handed.

"Tsukune," Ageha said with a slow, almost predatory smile. "I am so happy you asked for my help." She leaned in almost close enough to kiss him. "I know just the people for you to talk to. Let me make a few calls to set up a meeting."

"Thank you very much," Tsukune leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

X

Ageha applied herself to the task with happy enthusiasm. She had an extensive network within the Water Trade. Her connections were not just with coworkers, but with those that were in competition with her for men. Some were human, others were not. In a way they made up a society of their own, and with Tate no Kai trying to hurt them, or take advantage of them, they were ready to close ranks and work together. In just a few weeks Ageha was the effective leader of an army of eyes and ears.

Ageha was surprised at how quickly things got out of control, and then fell into place. Three weeks after Tsukune had come to her for help she called him to a meeting. It was only mid morning but the club was packed. Men and women sat or stood in small groups all around the club. Some mingled while others stood apart. There was no music playing. The bar was not officially open, but drinks were available to any who asked. When Tsukune entered the club he could not ignore the spiritual pressure from the assembled predators

Tsukune knew that most of the people he was there to meet with were human, but they were all predators. They preyed upon men and women for money, sex, spiritual energy, or less savory things. They were all predators, but they all followed a complex set of social rules. Tsukune wondered idly as he walked among them about how comfortable he was among the kind of people most people were cautioned to avoid.

What Tsukune could not see was the expression on his own face. He could not feel his own aura as he walked through the club. He was a hunter in a room of scavengers. He had killed, and it colored his presence. Some of those gathered were door men, bouncers and professional toughs. They tried to posture a little to show they were not intimidated by the young man they had all gathered to meet. Women watched him with measuring eyes, looking to see if his calm confidence would be shaken by his audience. Would he flinch away from the flexing muscles of the men. Would his eyes linger in distraction over a bare leg or exposed patch of cleavage?

"Thank you for coming," Tsukune began. "I want to ask you all to help bring down Tate no Kai..."

XxxX

"That went well," Tsukune said an hour later. The meeting had not been very long. Most of those that had gathered had places to be at soon enough. Some had other meetings to attend, to pass on what had been discussed to those that could not meet Tsukune in person.

"If you say so," Ageha said with a sigh. "Who would have thought everybody would want to meet up so early?"

"Thank you for your help," Tsukune offered. "I really appreciate what you did to make this happen."

"How much do you appreciate it?" Ageha questioned. She gave him a calculating look.

"Enough to offer to take you out to lunch," Tsukune offered.

"Lunch?" Ageha blinked, putting on a small pout. She was feeling disappointed that he wasn't playing along with her. She understood that he was not going to get flustered and tongue-tied like he did when he was a boy, but he could at least act a little excited.

"Do you not want to go to lunch with me, Mother?" Tsukune put on a little pout of his own.

"Huh? Wha.." Ageha stammered, looking at Tsukune's suddenly cute and innocent face. Then what he was doing hit her. "Tsukune..." She laughed. "You are horrible!"

"I know. I'm sorry," Tsukune made a sad face. "I am no good for anything. I keep telling Kurumu that she could do better."

Ageha was caught between amusement and horror. Tsukune looked and sounded so sincere that she was almost afraid that he was going to brake up with Kurumu. It felt like he was trying to break up with her.

"Oh no you don't" Ageha demanded, still shaking with laughter at how well he was playing with her. "Kurumu's not giving up on you, and neither am I. Do you here me Tsukune? You are the best thing that ever happened to my daughter, and everybody knows it."

"Yes Mother," Tsukune replied with a sly smile. "Whatever you say, Mother."

"Stop that!" Ageha couldn't contain her laughter. "Let's go get lunch."

XxxX

The network of informants grew quickly. The high end hostesses, like Ageha, had 'friends' who had resources of their own. One man owned a trio of car washes, for example. While these businesses were not on the Tate no Kai hit list, most of his employees were in the lower income range that the organization liked to recruit from. A few afternoons being friendly with his underlings, buying lunches and casually talking about 'his concerns for their safety from those violent criminals,' uncovered a lead on a possible Tate no Kai recruiter.

The man shared his news with his favorite hostess. The woman treated him to some extra affection and passed word on to Ageha. From Ageha the information went to Tsukune. Because the information was unsupported rumor, it was up to Tsukune to investigate the it before reporting to either of his clients.

The clothes he wore to track the rumor down had been carefully chosen. Ruby had put the outfit together with the same care and attention to detail as any of her own costumes. It was a well made but cheep looking suit. It was frayed at cuffs and collars enough to suggest that it had seen more than a few years of wear, without looking like someone was living and sleeping in it. Worn without a tie, the collar was open enough to show the thin, gold chain Tsukune wore. The chain could easily be a play to ego, or an attempt to appear better off than the suit suggested. The chain, because it was in contrast to the suit, was the perfect eye-catching accessory for a _Glamore_ to be woven around.

The spell carried a simple suggestion. It was powerful because it was a suggestion that was easy to believe, because people wanted to accept it. Those that saw the chain were encouraged to believe that Tsukune was not worth noticing. He was a nobody. He was just another un-special person among a crowd of other unremarkable people. He was just another body with nowhere better to be but a cheep bar on a Wednesday night.

He sat at a small side table nursing a mug of beer as he watched and waited. A working girl gave him a look and a smile, but he looked away, acting embarrassed. Another barfly took the other seat at the table, but they never spoke.

The bar never got especially busy that night. It was close to closing when Tsukune finally left. He was back the following evening looking just as un-special as ever.

After three nights, he had learned the names of the bartender, who also owned the bar, both waitresses, and all four of the working girls that frequented the neighborhood and visited the bar. The bartender quickly learned that the man that called himself Hito was looking for a place to waste time. The television over the bar was tuned to a sports network. Between that and a nightly beer, Hito seemed content to sit for a few hours.

"You look lonely," One working girl said to 'Hito' Saturday evening.

Tsukune just looked into his mug and shrugged.

"I'm feeling a little lonely tonight too," The woman said as she took the other seat at the small side table. "Would you mind buying me a beer?"

Tsukune just shrugged his shoulders again. That was enough of a consent for the woman. She flashed a hand at a waitress and another beer was brought to the table. Tsukune fished a thin wad of cash from his pocket and paid for the beer.

"You're so sweet," The working girl said as she lifted her beer. She drank half of it in one pull. "Ahhh..." She made a show out of enjoying her drink.

Tsukune studied her carefully. He knew that she expected him to look at her, and that she was trying to pretend that she was not watching him. He let himself be seen openly looking at her for a moment. The woman was dangerously close to middle aged, but was hiding it, or at least trying to, with makeup and hair dye. Her clothes were a little to flashy to be the regular work clothes they almost resembled. She was trying to attract attention, without attracting too much attention.

"I'm Kokasan," The working woman introduced herself. "Thank you for the beer."

"Hito," Tsukune said with a bored, almost smile.

"You know..." Kokasan leaned towards him with a small smile, giving him a look down her blouse. "You don't have to be lonely if you don't want to be."

"Not lonely right now," Tsukune said in a low voice.

"So what do you do, Hito?" Kokasan asked.

"Security," Tsukune shrugged.

Kokasan saw that 'Hito' was not interested in her services. She worked on her beer slowly as she watched for another man to hit up. It wasn't long before her mug was empty.

"Well thanks for the drink," Kokasan said as she stood up. "Maybe I'll see you later."

"See ya," Tsukune said with a nod.

Xx

Tsukune successfully established himself as a local. He found a cheep apartment in the area to make into his local office as he tried to track down the Tate no Kai connection in the area. In the guise of a struggling security guard, Tsukune toured the neighborhood in the mornings to learn some of the local landmarks and gossip. He was not at the bar every night however. Whenever someone there asked where he had been, 'Hito' would shrug and say he had been working. An irregular work schedule supported his limited financial status, and over all unremarkable life.

He was not lying about working though. He had other places to visit as he chased down leads. He had occasional meetings to attend, with clients or informants. And when he wasn't working at his business, he spent his time where it was most important, with family.

Kokasan had decided that 'Hito' was a nice guy, if a little boring. When she wasn't busy with other men, she would usually hang out at Hito's table. Sometimes she even paid for her own beer. She liked having a regular she could sit with, without the expectations that most men had. She even started talking to Hito about her life.

Hito was a nice guy in her eyes. He never had much to say, but he was good at listening. He never put her down. She even had a sense that he was actually paying attention to what she was saying.

"Oh how I wish I had her figure..." Kokasan was looking up a the television. She had her beer in one hand and a smoldering cigarette in the other. "If I could look that good I wouldn't be slumming it around here." She tapped Hito's hand with her beer. "Look. What do you think of her? Is she your type?"

Tsukune glanced at the television, because it was expected of him. The sound was turned down, but he could still hear it. He knew what to expect, so he was not surprised to see the Sweetheart Chef's commercial playing.

"Yeah," Tsukune smirked. "She's my type alright." 

"I knew it," Kokasan grumbled as she slumped in her seat. "Big boobs and small brains. It's what all men want."

"She had a degree in nutrition," Tsukune defended his lover. "No small thing that. Go to her live events and you can sample her cooking. She's good at it."

"Yeah, I'm sure she is," Kokasan sighed. "But that just makes things worse." She set down her beer and took a drag on her cigarette. Leaving the cigarette in her lips she cupped her modest breasts with her hands. "Still, I could use some of what she's got. What do you think? I could get some implants."

"Meh," Tsukune frowned. "Just be happy with who you are. You don't know how lucky you really are."

Kokasan frowned back at Hito. His lack of interest in her body was a little insulting to her. A woman has her pride after all. But at the same time she was kind of happy that he had not agreed about the implants.

Kokasan continued to warm up to Hito after that. She still had to do her work if she was going to pay her rent, but once she had a little extra earned, she would look for Hito's company. When one of the men gave her a bad vibe, she would sit with Hito for the protection of being with somebody.

One night, after a few too many drinks between dates, she slumped into the extra chair at Hito's table. He had been gone from the bar for four days and she had missed his calm presence. When he had suddenly appeared, she had been happy to know he had not run off all together. She was drunk, but happy to have someone to talk to, so she was a real chatter box. She was talking about everything that ran through her mind.

Tsukune found it to be an educational conversation. Kokasan talked about her work the most. Sometimes it was about the economics. Other times she went on about the economics of her life. She also ran off at the mouth about politics, fashions, and the weather. Through it all she bought herself three more drinks. The last one ended up mostly in her lap. She was still trying to talk when the bar closed for the night.

Too drunk to walk on her own, she clung to 'Hito.' Between slurred words and giggles, she managed to give him her home address and asked him to see her to her door. As drunk as she was, Kokasan tried to keep herself from becoming too happy.

She was going to get Hito to her door. Kokasan had a plan, and it all started with getting Hito to spend the night with her. Getting invited back to his place would have worked almost as well, she thought, but it would not have been a problem. As it was, she saw a chance to make her plan work. She would get Hito to her door, and then she would get him inside.

Kokasan's thoughts were mostly on her plan as she tried to walk. Hito's support helped her stay on her feet as the world spun around her. Some small part of her mind observed that she was more drunk than she had realized. She felt as if she was no longer walking, but floating instead. It was as if she was being carried. It felt nice to be floating along, some small thought registered in her mind as she floated of to sleep.

XxxX

It was a week later that Kokasan saw Hito again. For a week she had fumed over how she had been left alone in her bed. She had passed out, and he had seen her safely into her own bed, where he had left her, still fully dressed. She had wondered if he had not taken advantage of her because of how she made her living. She wondered if he had passed up on the chance to have his way with her because maybe he just didn't like women. It would make her feel a little better if it turned out that he was gay.

Kokasan was on her second drink for the evening when Hito walked into the bar and took his usual seat. She wanted to have a word with him. Unfortunately it was a busy night for the little bar. More specifically, there were several men that were interested in Kokasan, and because she needed the money, she could not afford to ignore them.

There was a good sized crowd of men in the bar that night. A few were always by the door, taking turns hanging out on the sidewalk. Others were close to the bar, drinking slowly when they were not talking to the men at the door. Because of the two groups, a third gathering was able to go nearly unnoticed at the back of the small establishment.

Most of the men were locals that came and went. Tsukune was able to focus beyond them at the strangers that appeared to be in charge of the gathering. Because he was discreetly monitoring them, he noticed right away when the recruiting speech was started.

"You deserve better than this..." The recruiting began.

The lead Tsukune had been waiting for had appeared at last. He listened to the recruiting speech and waited. He just had to listen and figure out the right time to introduce Hito to the Tate no Kai agent. Too soon and he would probably appear suspicious, but if he waited too long he might miss out on the chance to learn what he wanted.

Unfortunately some of the men in the bar were quick to get caught up in the spiel of the recruiter. When the Tate no Kai agent was preaching about the corruption of Japan and the need to clean it away a pair of men turned their attention on Kokasan. She was a prostitute, offering her company and comforts in exchange for compensation. The men were ready to single her out as a representation of the corruption of society, and to punish her in an extreme way.

Tsukune knew he should be careful about keeping his cover, but he had no tolerance of bullies. He stood and moved to Kokasan's defense. As he made his way over to her, the recruiter's own speech gave him the idea he needed to resolve the situation.

"... We are the victims of a broken government..." The recruiter recited.

"Excuse you," Tsukune said as he shoved one of the men away from Kokasan.

"Hey!" The first man protested as he was pushed aside.

"Hito!" Kokasan practically cheered at his timely assistance.

"You stay out of this," Demanded the second man as Tsukune pulled Kokasan away from the bully, putting an arm around her. "She's a part of the problem..."

"Oh shut it," Tsukune cut him off. "K'san's the victim here. You think she wants this?"

"What's it to you?" The first man said, getting in Tsukune's face. "She working for you or something?"

"Back off," Tsukune shoved the man back, this time into his companion. "The system ain't my idea. It ain't hers. We gotta live. I work as much as I do to get what I want. She does what she's got to do just to survive. You don't like it, then do something to fix what's broken. If the train breaks down, you don't take it out on the other riders."

"Why you..." The first man growled as he balled his hands into fists. "I should..."

"You should listen to what he's saying," The voice of the Tate no Kai recruiter cut the air. He was well dressed, stood confidently, and spoke with some sense of authority. "What he is saying is right. We are all in this together."

Tsukune knew he had been making a scene. He had been hoping that acting tough, but sounding like he agreed about the corruption of society, he would attract Tate no Kai to him. He wanted the recruiter to believe he could be supportive of the organization without coming right out and saying he was.

The recruiter was sharp minded, Tsukune thought. He had seen that the attention in the bar had shifted off of himself, so he moved to get it back. At the same time he said things that would resonate with most of the bar's patrons.

"It's good to see a man that has the right outlook," The recruiter said to Tsukune. "But you could have gotten hurt taking on two men at once."

"I could play it safe, or I could help K'san," Tsukune shrugged. "Nothing will get better if I can't take a risk."

"Well said," The recruiter smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Uwasa."

"Hito," Tsukune said, shaking the other man's hand while concentrating in the image he wanted to project.

"Let me buy you two a drink, Hito," Uwasa said with a plastic smile. "I think we have some things to talk about."


	286. Misleading Moments

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 286.

For the rest of the the night Kokasan stayed close to 'Hito.' She was not a fan of Tate no Kai, but her hero was willing to talk with the man, so she didn't interfere. Both men accepted her presence without complaint. The conversation the two had was one to cause a headache. The working girl did not have the benefit of a good education. The two men, Kokasan realized right away, were far smarter than she was.

Kokasan listened as the two men complained about politicians and the economy. On the surface it was like countless bar conversations she had heard over the years. On the other hand, Kokasan could tell that the two men were doing more than making casual conversation. The only thing she was sure of, was that by the time the conversation was over, Hito and Uwasa had agreed to another meeting, and that Uwasa did not want Kokasan to be there.

Xx

"I should be going," Tsukune said once he had set up a tentative second meeting with the Tate no Kai recruiter. "I didn't plan to be up this long."

"I understand," Uwasa said with a polite nod. "We can talk more next time."

"Until we meet again," Tsukune gave a small nod before he stood up. "Have a good night."

Kokasan stayed with Hito, as she knew him, as he headed for the exit.

"Hito," Kokasan took his arm in her embrace before he could escape the bar. "Can I walk with you? I want to talk to you about something."

"Alright," Tsukune said. He lead the way out of the bar and out into the night. He drew Kokasan across the street and paused there, making a show of checking his pockets. As he did he saw another man watching him from the bar entrance. "So," Tsukune started towards his own little local apartment, which was at a right angle from the way to Kokasan's place. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I was wondering," Kokasan started with a feeling of nervousness. "Well... Hito, does it bother you, what I do for a living?"

"No," Tsukune gave a small shake of his head. "You're not hurting anybody."

"The reason I want to know," Kokasan went on. "Is because what you think about me is important."

"It shouldn't be," Tsukune said.

"But it is," Kokasan insisted. "Because I've never met anybody like you." Her words came out in a bit of a rush. "In fact, I haven't even thought about anybody, not like this, not in a long time."

"I see," Tsukune said, because he did.

"Well, I noticed that we're not going to my apartment," Kokasan said. "And I wanted to make myself clear before... Well... I know you are younger than I am, but I'm fine with that. I was wondering if my age might bother you."

"Kokasan," Tsukune said without looking around more than he needed to for a casual conversation, which was enough to keep track of the man following them. "After what happened tonight, I thought it would be a good idea if you and I went somewhere private to talk about things."

"Oh..." Kokasan felt herself blushing. It had been close to twenty years since she had last felt so nervous around a man. Back then, trying to make a living with part time work, she had fallen for the manager of a store she sometimes worked at. She had been sixteen, and he had been almost thirty. It had been that man that had started her out in compensated dating. By the time the relationship had ended, she had been so heart broken and embarrassed that she couldn't stand to face anybody in her family. Now Hito was in front of her, and her heart was starting to flutter with feelings again.

"I know what you do is not normally a first choice," Tsukune spoke up to keep the conversation going. "Sometimes we just have to take what life gives us and make the most from it."

"I like how wise you are, Hito," Kokasan leaned into him as they walked.

"I had to learn a few things the hard way," Tsukune admitted with a smile. "But I was lucky to have some very special friends to help me along the way."

"Oh?" Kokasan felt a twinge of something from the tone in his voice. She suddenly realized that the conversation they were having was the first time he had shared anything of his personal life with her. A part of her was excited about that, but another part felt her emotions cooling. It seemed foolish to get too attached to a man she hardly knew. "Did you meet your friends in school?"

"I did," Tsukune nodded. "I was a lot different back then."

"Different how?" Kokasan asked.

"I was just a boy trying to get through school so I could get on with life," Tsukune answered. "Back when my biggest goal was to be a salary man."

"What happened to change that?" Kokasan wanted to know. "That sounds like a good life to me."

"I was run over by a girl on a bicycle," Tsukune said with a smile. "She was the cutest girl I had ever seen in my life."

Kokasan knew she that what she felt was jealousy when she heard the happy tone in his voice.

"She came from an old and rich family," Tsukune continued. "It took me a while, but I realized that a salary man would never be good enough to be with her."

"Oh," Kokasan looked down to hide her sudden smile. If a salary man couldn't measure up, than a part time security guard would never have a chance.

"Hito?" Kokasan spoke up a few meters later. "What kind of women do you like?"

"Ahhhh," Tsukune suppressed a grin. "I would have to say that I like very special women."

"What do you mean?" Kokasan blinked.

"The women I like have strong spirits," Tsukune explained. "The are not afraid to be who they are, and are willing to use that to go after what they want. They are not discouraged if it takes a long time to get what they want, even if it takes years of work."

"That would be someone special," Kokasan nodded.

"Of course nobody is perfect," Tsukune went on. "A woman who is strong and determined to get what she wants can be dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Kokasan almost stumbled.

"Sure," Tsukune nodded. "The world can be a dangerous place sometimes. The women I admire are not afraid to face those dangers. Anybody that tries to stop them from their goals is going to be in trouble."

"Do you know any women like that?" Kokasan asked.

"Oh yes," Tsukune nodded. "I know a lot of women like that." He looked at her. "You are a little like them yourself."

"I am?" Kokasan was surprised by his words.

"Sure," Tsukune said. "You do what you have to to get by. There are too many people that give up and take an easy way out when life doesn't go their way. Think about how many people give up when life goes wrong, and just throw their lives away."

"But what I do..." Kokasan tried to argue.

"What you do is find a way to live," Tsukune cut her off. "You are still alive, which means you have a chance to make your life better. You have a chance to do something. People that throw their lives away... Too many people give up and destroy themselves. When someone commits suicide, they hurt everybody around that cares about them, and there is nothing they can ever do after that. It's the end."

"Kokasan," Tsukune said as he turned to lead her up the stairs to his local apartment. "You have not given up, and I hope that you never do. No mater how bad things get, they can get better."

"Hito, I..." Kokasan began, but Tsukune cut her off by laying a finger on her lips.

"Let's talk inside," Tsukune said. He opened the door and ushered her into the apartment.

Kokasan was feeling nervous as she entered the apartment. Once she was inside she was unsure of what to expect, or what was expected of her. If Hito had been one of her usual dates she would start by getting close to him and feeling his crotch. But that didn't seem to be the right thing to do this time. She kicked off her shoes by the door as she entered the small apartment. As the one light in the ceiling flickered to life, Kokasan saw how small the apartment was.

Not only was the apartment small, is was very empty. There was a futon on the floor that looked like it cost more than her own bed and most of her other furniture put together. A small refrigerator hummed quietly in the corner of the kitchen nook. A folding table leaned against one wall. That was all there was to the small apartment.

Kokasan looked around the apartment and felt her heart sink. She had seen apartments like it before. She suspected that if she looked in the refrigerator she would find nothing but alcohol. It was not the apartment of someone who could not afford better, the nice futon put the lie to that. It was the kind of place a man kept so he could have affairs without his family, usually a wife, from knowing about it. Thinking about how little she knew about Hito, she suddenly wondered if he had been playing her all along.

"Would you like something to drink?" Tsukune asked.

"Alright," Kokasan answered, feeling her hopes sink a little more. This would be where he got her drunk. She turned to watch him as he opened the refrigerator, and pulled out a bottle of cold tea.

"I have tea, water, and it looks like I have some colas," Tsukune said.

"Water," Kokasan said, feeling her hopes starting to rebound.

"Here you go," Tsukune handed her the sealed plastic bottle.

"Thank you," Kokasan accepted the drink.

There was a small pause as they opened their respective bottles and took drinks. Kokasan's uncertainty started to grow again then. Nothing in her past matched what was happening.

"Kokasan," Tsukune said in a serious voice. "I should explain why I brought you here."

"It wasn't because you wanted to sleep with me was it," Kokasan observed.

"No," Tsukune shook his head. "I brought you here to protect you."

"What?" Kokasan was surprised by that.

"After what had happened in the bar tonight," Tsukune explained. "Tate no Kai might think to find me by going after you. I lead you here because we were followed, and I did not want them knowing where you live."

"Why?" Kokasan demanded. "I thought you were going to join them. I mean, I don't like them, and I don't think you should get involved with them, but you were talking with them tonight."

"That's right," Tsukune said. "And now I know who to look for later."

"Are you a policeman?" Kokasan accused.

"Not anymore," Tsukune said. "I am a private investigator. I have been hired to dig up information on Tate no Kai."

"Damn," Kokasan pouted. She took a few steps and plopped down on the futon. "And I thought I had finally found a good guy."

"Sorry," Tsukune said gently.

"And you're probably married too," Kokasan accused.

"Not yet," Tsukune shook his head.

"Oh?" Kokasan perked up a little.

"No," Tsukune said quickly. "You do not want to get involved with me, Kokasan."

"I could be your mistress," Kokasan offered. "Or your girl Friday. I've seen detective movies."

"That would not work out either," Tsukune said.

"Why not?" Kokasan argued.

"My finance would never allow it, and I don't keep secrets from her," Tsukune explained. "And even if she didn't say anything, I already have enough women in my life. Very special and dangerous women."

"Double damn!" Kokasan cursed. She took a long drink of her water as she eyes the man she knew as Hito. "Your name isn't Hito is it?"

"No," Tsukune answered.

"So now what happens?" Kokasan asked.

"You spend the night here," Tsukune explained as she moved to the side of the room. He knelt down and found a hidden spot in the tatamt mat. "Tomorrow, you should probably consider moving to another district, or another city all together." He lifted a section mat and put down his tea long enough to pull out an envelope.

"Move?" Kokasan blinked.

"You won't be safe around here anymore," Tsukune explained. "I can help you, maybe even give you the name of somebody that can give you a job, but you need to leave tomorrow." He handed her the envelope.

"What's this?" Kokasan said as she accepted the envelope.

"Money," Tsukune answered. He moved past her to open the curtains.

As Hito opened the curtains and window for a look out the back of the building, Kokasan opened the envelope. It had a stack of ten-thousand yen bills. Her eyes went wide at the amount as she thumbed through it.

"My god..." Kokasan said in a shocked whisper.

"If it helps," Tsukune said from behind her. "You were a big help with my work tonight. I never intended to put you in danger, but when those two started to turn on you I saw an opportunity. By helping you, not only did I get to do the right thing, I got a chance to get to know the man from Tate no Kai. So you earned that. It should be enough for you to move, and if you have to leave anything, you should be able to replace it."

"And how," Kokasan breathed. A smile slowly started to light up her face. "You know how you said you want me to spend the night here?"

"That's right," Tsukune agreed.

"I have no problem with that," Kokasan said. "But, well, as long as I'm staying the night, we can have a little fun together. I mean, well, for this much money, you should get something."

"I have," Tsukune told her. "I got a chance to take a shot at Tate no Kai."

"Are you sure?" Kokasan asked. She turned towards Hito and was surprised to see him sitting with his legs hanging out the window, as if he was about to jump from the third floor. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to work," Tsukune said with a cold smile. "Kokasan, please stay here until morning. I might be back before then, but on the safe side, you should just rest her."

"Alright," Kokasan nodded.

"Thank you," Tsukune said. With that he pushed off from the windowsill and out into the night.

Kokasan was stunned. After a moment of shocked immobility, she scrambled to the window. She looked out, afraid of what she might see down below, but only discovered a dark and empty alley. She did not see Hito soaring up into the night sky.


	287. Out of the Bag

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 287

The man watched the shabby apartment building from across the street as he thought about buying a hat. He was thinking about getting a fedora. That was the kind of hat that classic detectives wore in old movies. He thought he would look cool, with a hat and trench coat. He was good at following people, and if he was going to keep at it he should dress the part.

The man liked being a part of Tate no Kai. The organization was his chance to be a hero. He liked the idea of fighting to help improve the quality of life in Japan. He was willing to admit that he wasn't much of a hero. He was a "C" rank hero at best, but he was still doing his part. He imagined himself with a fedora and trench coat, scouting potential supporters for the organization. In a year or so, when Tate no Kai had shown that they could make a difference, he would be able to walk in to a bar, looking calm and cool in his outfit, and people would show him respect.

The man smiled at the idea of being cool and popular as he watched the old building. He had been sent to keep an eye on that Hito guy. If he had gotten into a car, or called a cab, it would have been a sign that he was not really a local, which meant he was a police spy or some other jerk out to sabotage Tate no Kai. He was pretty sure Hito wasn't one of those however.

Hito had stuck up for that hooker. She wasn't bad looking, but she wasn't a beauty either. Then Hito had taken the woman home. Well if he wanted to sleep with the aunty, that was his business. But if he wasn't really another man struggling to get by, and taking what comforts he could, then he had a strange taste in women.

The man watched the old apartment building patiently. He checked his watch every ten minutes or so. If Hito was just scoring a quick piece, than whoever didn't live in the flat would be on their way after an hours or so. If they stayed in side for more than a couple of hours, it probably meant they were a couple, maybe even shacking up together. As he watched the apartment, the man was unaware of the dark shape watching him from on top of the telephone pole he was leaning against.

XxX

Uwasa was feeling confident as he retired for the night. In truth it was early in the morning, but that wasn't really important to him. It had been a productive night. That bar had been a dry well in the past, but after that Hito had stirred things up, it had given Uwasa an in with the locals. Painting the local street working girls as victims instead of a part of the problem had made Tate no Kai look like they actually cared about the filth. Uwasa suspected that if he hired that one woman on as a housekeeper, 'to give her a chance at a better life,' he would look almost like a real hero.

That was an idea to explore, he thought. He could hire on a girl to cook and clean for him, and then have her visit her old haunts to talk about how Tate no Kai was really all about helping the people trapped at the bottom. He figured that the girl would help him bring in more people. Of course that one from the bar wouldn't do. Not because Hito had a claim on her. She was just too old. No, Uwasa would go for something younger. He'd find a girl that could still clean up and look innocent. That would get him more mileage from the act. Of course she would owe him for the chance to appear respectable. As Uwasa drifted off to sleep he smiled at the though of how he could put a girl to work, when she wasn't busy being a tool for the organization.

The next day Uwasa's positive mood persisted. As he went about his work for Tate no Kai he continued to work up his plans for 'helping' working girls. He made rounds to places that were paying protection to the organization with an eye out for more possible recruits, or potential tools. For the rest of the week he went about business as usual, unaware of the shadows that followed his own.

XxxxX

Tsukune walked in to the private club filled with confidence, and with a smile that made the door man flinch. He was well enough known that he was unlikely to be challenged when he came for a visit. The fact that he was keeping an appointment added to his belief that he would be a welcomed site.

"Aono-sama," Jenna greeted him cheerfully when he entered. "It's good to see you."

"How are you doing?" Tsukune asked politely.

"Better now that you're here," She gave him a smile and a wink.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Ross protested from his usual seat.

"Oh Ross," Jenna pouted as she went to sit on the arm of his chair. "You're sweet, but sometimes a girl wants something a little different." She turned to flutter her eyes at Tsukune. "And Aono-sama is as different as they come."

"Thank you," Tsukune said in a dry voice. "I think."

"So what have you brought me?" Ross asked to get to the reason for the meeting.

"I have a list of businesses for you," Tsukune said as he produced a folded stack of paper. He dropped it on the coffee table in front of Ross as he took his own usual seat on the sofa. "I've researched an area where Tate no Kai is operating. I found the places that are supporting them and weeded out the ones that are just trying to make the best of things from the ones that are more actively in their camp."

"Your people are the lesser of two evils," Tsukune explained. "So I think I would rather you guys work the area than Tate no Kai. I doubt they are willing to get into a turf war, and if they do want to push things that far..."

"My people have experience in that kind of fighting," Ross finished. He picked up the lists Tsukune had provided and scanned through them.

"These are all business addresses and contacts," Ross observed. "How come there are no individual Tate no Kai guys?"

"I gave the lieutenant a list of names to investigate," Tsukune reported. "He can take action from his side of things as he sees fit, and won't be in your business."

"Not bad," Ross grinned. "You're keeping us apart. That will keep Tate no Kai from knowing how much we are sharing."

"It will also keep information from leaking out if either side has been compromised," Tsukune added.

"Yeah," Ross nodded. "After what happened to that one koban, I know Ito wants to deal a little revenge, but wants to protect his people. Keeping secrets is the best way to do both."

"Agreed," Tsukune said.

"I just hope we don't get caught by that rat bastard that ripped up those cops," Ross said as he leaned back in his chair. "If we know where to find him we can throw enough at him that he wouldn't stand a chance, but if he catches us off guard..." He let his words trail off. It was a dark image he was painting.

"Aono-sama," Jenna spoke up. "I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor."

"You can ask," Tsukune replied. "I might say no, but you can ask."

"Well..." Jenna cast a nervous glance at Ross before continuing. "I was wondering. You know a lot of people. If things don't work out here," She gave Ross another quick. "If I need to, do you think you could help me find a new job?"

"Hey now," Ross protested. "What brought this on?"

"It's about what you were just saying," Jenna said. "That 'rat bastard' you mentioned. We all know that it's a youkai of some kind. If we're going to have to worry about him coming after us, I don't want to be..."

"You know we protect what's ours," Ross said firmly.

"I know you do," Jenna said. "And I feel the same way. I want to do what I can to help out. You and the family have been good to me, and I want to do what I can to protect it."

"You what?" Ross blinked.

"If you're sure about this," Tsukuen said. "I'll help you if things don't work out."

"Thank you, Aono-sama," Jenna said in a serious voice. She turned to Ross and gave him a level look. "But if I do, I am going to be putting you on the spot."

"What are you talking about?" Ross demanded.

"Ross, what's it worth to you to have a youkai ally?" Tsukune asked.

"What?" Ross sat up with a jerk.

"Remember what I've told you," Tsukune said. "The key to getting along with a youkai is trust."

"Yeah," Ross said with a small nod. "You keep saying that."

"Well think hard about how much it's worth you you," Tsukune explained. "Because it's time to live up to your word."

"What?" Ross question. "How?"

"Ross," Jenna said as she stood and turned to face him. "I am an Ailuranthrope."

"A what?" Ross gave her a puzzed look.

"Ailur-thrope?" Tsukune questioned. "Is that a kind of shape shifter?"

"Yes," Jenna gave him a pleased smile.

"Wait..." Ross frowned and looked at her closely. He studied her for moment, as if surprised to see her. "One more time. You are a what now?"

"I am an Ailuranthrope," Jenna explained. "A shape shifter. I am a kind of African youkai."

"Holy shit!" Ross exclaimed. "All this time, and I've had a youkai right here?" He turned to Tsukune. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell," Tsukune shrugged, trying to project a sense of calm.

"Even after Onna came out?" Ross demanded as he turned back to Jenna. "You couldn't tell me a couple years ago?"

"I told you," Tsukune said. "It's about trust. Jenna had to be sure it was worth the risk to let you know her secret."

"What made you think you couldn't trust me?" Ross gave Jenna a hurt look.

"You're a married gangster that can't keep his hands off of me," Jenna said, expecting him to get her point.

"But Tsukune's got women all over him," Ross argued as if that made his actions appropriate.

"He has women all over him, because he has earned their trust, respect, and love," Jenna pointed out. "You like to be all over women. There is a difference."

"Hey," Ross said defensively. "I like women."

"I know you do," Jenna said. "Which is why I wasn't sure I should trust you."

"Fun is fun," Ross said firmly. "Business is business. Go dress however you want, and when you're ready, we'll talk business."

"Looks like I'm finished here," Tsukune said as he got to his feet. "Jenna, if things don't work out, let me know and I will see what we can make happen. Ross, good luck."

"I'll see you, Aono-sama," Jenna said with a smile.

XxxX

"So we both have some working for us now," Tanaka Ito observed when Tsukune finished telling him the story. "I guess she is worried if she was finally willing to let Ross know the truth."

"You are not surprised?" Tsukune asked.

"I had my suspicions," Ito replied. "I never asked Onna, because I didn't think she should be made to betray somebody's confidence just because she was working for me now. I am a little surprised that you are telling me her secret."

"She came out to Ross," Tsukune said with a shrug. "I am guessing it is only a mater of time before he tries to boast to you about it, because there are so few people he can tell about it."

"That makes sense," Ito nodded.

"And it gives Jenna a little extra insurance in case things don't go well with Ross and his people," Tsukune explained. "If Jenna suddenly needs to get away from them, you are likely one of the people she would trust to help her."

"I would," Ito agreed.

"Just to be on the safe side," Tsukune went on. "I will keep a line open with Jenna to make sure she is not being taken advantage of. Ross' people might try to use her in their day to day business, and that would be an abuse of her power and her trust."

"That would be bad," The lieutenant nodded. "But what could you do about it?"

"Remember the masquerade ball?" Tsukune asked.

Tanaka Ito shivered as he remembered the night his world was forever changed.

"I have gotten stronger since then," Tsukune explained. "The youkai of Japan have an equal right to a peaceful life as anybody else. As much as you want to protect your neighbors, I want to help the youkai that are a part of our world to have a chance at a normal life."

"I can respect that," Ito said. "It doesn't really make a lot of since to me, or make me happy, but I can respect it."

"That's good enough for me," Tsukune said with a nod. "If everybody could respect each other, if only just a little, there would be a lot less trouble in the world."

"And there would be a lot fewer places where groups like Tate no Kai could hide from the law," Tanaka added.

"And speaking of Tate no Kai," Tsukune said. "I should get back to work."

"Good hunting," Lieutenant Tanaka offered.


	288. General Disturbance

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 288

Tsukune was pleased with how well things were going. His company had picked up four new contracts in the past two months. One was an entire neighborhood. The area was just a little too close to a train station and shopping district for the comfort of the parents in the area. While there was a police presence in the area, the public employees could not be everywhere. The families in the area took up a collection and shopped around until they found a company that would provide the services they wanted within their budget.

Tsukune's company had not been the neighborhood's first choice. The first choice had lost the contract after two different guards had been caught sleeping on the job. The second company had accepted the contract, but always had an excuse why a guard wasn't available. It was a zashiki bokko, a local spirit akin to those that inhabited Tsukune's offices, that had brought word of the available contract. There had once been an old home in the neighborhood that had burned down with its owner inside. Years later the property had been cleaned up and made into a small park, waiting until somebody would claim it. The old stones of the hearth remained, framing the truck of a young tree. The zashiki bokko still looked after the property, and by extension, the children that visited the park to play. The neighborhood was not close to Tsukune's offices, but the spirits of the region had spread the word of how Tsukune had shown respect and consideration with those that shared his property.

A scrap of paper had made its way to Tsukune's desk. Carried there by the local spirits, it was a notice of a neighborhood meeting to discuss a new security company to look after the area. Battered and damaged by its journey, it was still legible. Tsukune could feel the energy it had picked up from its handlers and thought it was worth investigating.

Like many neighborhoods in Japan, the area had been built up on a hill side. It was another farming area that had been absorbed by expanding development. Tsukune took Hiru out for several rides through the area, getting a feel for the neighborhood and learning the lay of the land. He took note of the key areas, such as the train station and local schools. The night of the neighborhood meeting, Tsukune had arrived at the hosting family's house with the intention of getting the contract if he could.

The locals had been surprised by the arrival of the outsiders at the meeting. Tsukune and Inari had arrived in their best uniforms, with carefully prepared offerings. By touring the neighborhood, Tsukune had been able to estimate the number of people living in the area.

"Good evening," Tsukune had said to the person that had answered his knock at the door. He held up the copy of the notice that had found its way to his desk. "I am sorry to bother you, but I had heard that you might be interested in the services of my company. I am Aono Tsukune, and this is my Second in command, Sansai Inari."

"Good evening," Inari offered with a small bow. In her arms was a flat box filled with small cakes.

It was enough to get them invited in to the house and introduced to the gathered residents. Tsukune was able to take control of the opportunity. He was able to pitch his plan for providing security for the neighborhood. He stressed that his guards would not intrude in people's lives, and they they would be a visible supplement to the police. The plan was to provide a clearly visible security presence that would discourage any trouble makers from lingering in the area, with guards that would be open and friendly with the residents.

"I used to be an officer of the National Police Agency," Tsukune informed his audience. "I know from personal experience how important it is for everybody to share responsibility for their community. Guards are not worth having if they are just going to be strangers walking up and down the street. They need to talk to people. My people will take the time to learn who lives in the area, so they can know when someone that doesn't belong comes into the area."

The neighborhood was suitably impressed by Tsukune's sales pitch. The previous security company representatives had been cool and professional when contacted about the possibility of a contract. Tsukune had come to them, showing a personal desire to win the contract, instead of just being just another business man.

"What happens when one of your guards cannot cover their shift?" One of residents asked, remembering the past problems.

"If we cannot get another guard out to cover the shift," Inari spoke up. "I will do it myself. I am not just an office worker for the company. I am also a veteran of the police with training and experience in a long list of situations."

"And if we catch one of your guards sleeping?" Another person asked.

"Call me," Tsukune said in a cold voice. "I want to know if one of my people is not living up to their responsibilities. I want to know about problems so that I can correct them."

When the meeting was over Tsukune had his contract. He felt a sense of satisfaction over having gone out and won the contract personally. Two weeks later, that contract lead to another. The guards he had put on the job had been friendly and polite, and demonstrated the kind of awareness that they residents of the neighborhood had been looking for. They had been pleased to discover Inari and Tsukune both took the time to check up on the guards, being visible, almost like having additional guards at no extra cost. One of the residents mentioned Tsukune's company favorably at work, which was an accounting firm that was looking for a guard company.

An accounting office doesn't seem like a place to really need a security presence, but business is about money. A smart business plan includes carrying insurance in case something goes wrong. For the accounting firm, the insurance company offered a significant discount if a night security guard was hired. So a balancing act was called for. Tsukune's company was hired to provide security for a cost less than the discount offered by the insurance company. The difference between the two became additional profit for the firm.

With this growth of his company, Tsukune decided it was time to expand his investment in the company. He purchased a car and had it made into a second patrol vehicle. He hired someone to be the night supervisor and to visit the client sites in the patrol car. The car raised his company's visibility. A second neighborhood contracted Tsukune's company to have a patrol drive through twice a night. Tsukune decided that a third company car should be made ready, in case anything happened to the first two patrol vehicles.

One contract had come to Tsukune out of the blue. Looking back, he realized that he should have seen it coming. It had started with an unexpected call to his cell phone.

X

"Thank you for coming to see me," The woman, Mori Nori greeted Tsukune when he entered the talent agency's office.

"How are you doing?" Tsukune asked politely.

"I am doing well," Nori answered. "Kurumu has been a blessing for our agency. In truth, because she has always been very firm about the conditions of her work, she has become active in the agency as a whole."

"Oh really?" Tsukune knew his lover was working closely with the agency. Kurumu had told him herself that she wanted to make sure the agency would help her build what she thought was the best image.

"Yes," Nori said with a small blush. "We are attracting clients because of her, which is normal in this line of work. A successful client inspires confidence in the agency. But a part of the reason we are attracting more clients is because Kurumu has always been careful to build her image around things other than how sexy she can be."

"Yes she has," Tsukune agreed.

"A few clients had even asked for her input on how they should... Adjust the way they approach their own images," Nori went on.

"She has always been a very capable woman," Tsukune said with a proud smile.

"She is definitely something else," Nori agreed. "And we are lucky that she signed on with our agency. We are growing because of her. This brings us to why I called you. The other agents and I have run this agency as partners for years. We have decided to expand out business. A part of our expansion is going to include trying to attract some other names in the industry. We talked about it, and we think it would help our plans if we can show we have security available, both for live events and for body guard services."

"My company can help you," Tsukune said with calm confidence.

"I was hoping you would say that," Nori smiled. "Because we've already laid out some ideas..."

XX

As happy as Tsukune was that his business was growing, he worried about overextending himself. He did not want to expand too quickly, because then he could end up with contract he could not fulfill. He did not want to get into such a rush to hire people to keep up that he ended up hiring men and women that would turn out unable to perform, and in turn would damage the reputation of his company.

While he was working on expanding and managing his company, he had his other wok to attend to. He was still on the hunt of Tate no Kai. His second meeting with the recruiter, along with other Tate no Kai members and possible recruits, had been rudely interrupted by a raid on the chosen bar by a group of yakuza toughs. Fortunately, before the brawl could get out of hand, the police responded to the disturbance call. In the middle of the commotion, "Hito" helped "Uwasa" to escape out the back.

X

The business of Tate no Kai had been disrupted in the area. Most members managed to avoid arrest, but were left shaken. Follow-up police activity in the area kept the pressure on Tate no Kai. When Tsukune made contact with the recruiter again, he was told to keep quiet and try to stay out of sight, because he suspected someone in the area had been busted and was telling the police everything they knew to try to stay out of jail.

Unfortunately, someone higher up in Tate no Kai felt that the police activity called for a response. In another district there was a rash of smash-and-splash attacks. While the police were trying to keep much of their investigation subtle, Tate no Kai wanted attention. Tsukune knew he had to shift his area of focus to match.

It was almost a game of tag. Tate no Kai would build a presence in an area. Tsukune would follow and learn what he could. The information he passed on to Ross and/or Tanaka would bring a response to deal with Tate no Kai. The organization would then move its focus to a different area.

Tate no Kai learned quickly that returning to an area where they had already been driven out of was much harder than trying to start fresh elsewhere. The police and the Yakuza spent time making alliances within their different areas of influance that would limit Tate no Kai's potential influence where they had already been broken up.

xxxxXxXxXxXxxxx

The office was looking better, but the general of Tate no Kai was still unsatisfied. As long as he kept things small and quiet he could expand his reach, but having a long reach if he was too weak to accomplish anything was next to useless. The general wanted results. His ego demanded that he gain the control he craved. The man studied the reports and tried to understand what was going wrong.

It was a simple plan. He had used it even while still in school. He gathered a core of loyal followers. He showed them how they could enjoy power over others. He used his own power over them just enough to keep them in line. His followers then set out to build followings of their own, which he would then order how they were used.

He had failed only one time. That one failure had burned at his mind, but he did not have the justification to seek revenge back then. He had been shackled by the rules of the power he had claimed for his own. Unable to face his own unsatisfied urges for revenge, he had made a show of moving on. It had taken time to rebuild after that. His most loyal followers were still bound by their power to follow certain rules, but that was not a bad thing.

Eventually his enemy had gained in power and tore down the memory of what the general had built. The enemy had usurped what should have been for the general's legacy and took it apart. The general had been trying to restore his power at the time, while trying to erase the shame of his failure. When Fairy Tail had finally been broken, the general was one of many that had been forced to duck and cover.

He had not been 'the general' back then. He wasn't trusted enough to be allowed power of his own. He had served well enough however, that when things broke, he had to look for shelter against the coming storm. It was while hiding among old men, old _human_ men, that the general had discovered Tate no Kai.

Now _he_ was Tate no Kai. He had taken control of the remains of the forgotten group and made himself its leader and champion. He took the rank of general as his title and appointed officer to serve him. It was satisfying to raise up above any station his enemy could ever hope to claim. But as much as he needed to build his network of followers to increase his power, something kept going wrong.

The general saw the overall pattern that had emerged in the past months. It was clear that Tate no Kai had made enemies. The police, and the criminal scum of the nation were both the enemies of Tate no Kai. Either one could offer little resistance to the organization. The problem was that the pair of them were both taking bites out of Tate no Kai. It was a one-two combination that was causing problems.

The general tried to see how to work around the two enemies. If Tate no Kai was bold and visible in an area, the police intensified their presence to try to keep the public calm. This appeared to make the yakuza in the region nervous and they would crack down on anybody suspicious to keep the police from looking in the wrong places. If he tried to get Tate no Kai into an area quietly, working through agents and trying to make connections, someone would tip off the yakuza. The gangsters would crack down to protect their territory. The resulting violence would inevitably attract the police. While there would be a lot of arrests, most of the people would be turned lose in a day or less. Unfortunately that was enough shake some members of Tate no Kai. It was also enough for the police to collect names and learn who to watch in the future.

The General looked over the reports with a scowl. He had so many followers, he had so much working for him, but somehow he was still feeling powerless. He looked at the information he had available and came to a decision.

Nothing was going to change if he did not make it happen. Everything would keep running in circles unless he made something happen that broke the cycle. It was time to step things up. It was time to make his enemies bleed.

A/N: Just a quick thank you to my readers that have stuck with me so far. As I try to plan out future projects, I hope some of you will still find something worth supporting in what I crank out.


	289. The Heat Is On

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 289

The media had been alerted to the story minutes before it happened. The reporters and their support crews and equipment had been approaching the scene as it happened. It had been another Tate no Kai attack. The target had been a soapland. But this time the attack was different. This time the violence of the attack had been escalated. The four story building was going up in flames as the first reporters arrived.

The attack on the soapland had not just been business as usual for Tate no Kai. Deliberate arson had been used. The message given to the media had been that the building was already on fire, so they actually knew about it before any emergency services. The media had been informed by Tate no Kai, because The General wanted to deliver a message. He wanted to tell everybody that he was out to purify the corruption from Japan, and that nobody could or should get in his way.

XxxX

The meeting that was pulled together after the burning of the soapland was like a counsel for war. Tanaka Ito was in attendance with Officers Yamada and Ryoshi. Ross showed up with Jenna and a thick bodied man with a youki aura that Tsukune gauged as something close to his old friend Akira's. Tsukune suspected the man, who looked strong, was a good measure stronger than he looked. Tsukune was hosting the meeting at a small club run by one of Ageha's friends. Inari and Ageha were a part of his party.

Officially there were nine people a part of the meeting. Unofficially, there were five other police officers in the club. From they way some people watched the room, and Ross, Tsukune could pick out four men from his side of the street, and suspected a few more. He didn't complain about the additional forces gathered because his own side of the triangle was also stacked. There were almost a dozen youkai in the club all together. Beyond that, there were the regular members of the water trade that worked the at club, as well as a few from other clubs that were hanging around, hoping to learn what was going to be done in response to Tate no Kai's actions.

"The families have mixes feelings over the soapland being burned down," Ross explained. "Naturally the group that was invested in the place is upset. Not only do they look bad for it happening to them, but they also lost some people. Everybody else knows that things like that will be bad for everyone's business, especially if things start to escalate any more."

"The police cannot let this just slide by," Tanaka said gruffly. "People were killed. The media have kept the details to a minimum, thankfully, but we are talking about more than arson. This was murder."

"We don't want to let is slide any more than you do," Ross argued. "The problem is not having someone to single out for an effective retaliation. We're dealing with nothing but a bunch of little rats biting at us."

"Not rats," Tsukune spoke up. "Leaches."

"What's that?" Tanaka asked.

"Leaches," Tsukune growled. "Ticks and mosquitoes. Parasites. Rats can live on garbage, taking what nobody else wants. Parasites take from others. A tick buries its head into a host to feed, and in the process it can cause an infection. Mosquitoes carry diseases. Tate no Kai are a bunch of parasites, at best."

"But what do we do to strike back?" Ross demanded. "It's not like we can flea-bomb a city to get them out."

"We need to strike back in a visible way, if only to keep from appearing weak," Tanaka spoke up. "The police have a long list of suspects. We are going to do a sweep and round a bunch of them up. We'll make a little media event out of it. Letting a bunch of Tate no Kai supporters get shown on national television being marched off in cuffs will embarrass the lot of them. It may even make some people re-think being a part of the gang."

Tsukune and Ross nodded in approval of the idea. One thing the Japanese, as a people, wanted to avoid, was embarrassment. The idea that a person might get arrested or hurt was one thing. The thought that the same person could be publicly humiliated was something else all together.

"You have a good idea there," Ross said slowly with a calculating look in his eyes. "But I think we can make it better."

"Better how?" Tanaka questioned.

"Can't tell you that," Ross smiled darkly. "Because that would mean you are a conspirator."

"Never mind," Tanaka said before turning to Tsukune. "What about you? Do you have any ideas?"

"I may be able to come up with something," Tsukune said carefully. "I have some leads I am trying to follow. I am hoping to find an officer in Tate no Kai that is worth going after. We don't know how many supporters they have, so I am looking for someone important enough that it will hurt them to lose."

"You find 'em," Ross said. "And we'll take them down."

"The police will take care of them," Tanaka said firmly.

"That all depends on who I find," Tsukune said with grim determination.

XxxxX

All sides of the conflict recognized that the stakes had been raised. Soaplands, hostess clubs, and other risque businesses saw a decline in their business. Not only were customers hesitant to visit the businesses, but a good number of the people who worked within them decided that they were ready for a vacation, or to try a different field of work if they could.

The media had been primed by what had happened. For the moment, news crews were on high alert for any new developments. Fire was dramatic, so it made for good news footage. Tragedy was always an attention getter, so it helped sell advertisement slots. With the media all wired up, they were ready for when the story of police raids "leaked out."

The sweep was a big one. Over two hundred people were caught up in the sudden flurry of police activity around all of Japan. In some areas the media showed long lines of men standing with their faces to a wall, heads hanging as they tried to hide from the cameras. Sometimes the news learned of a raid in time to catch it in progress. Men and woman were seen clearly being lead from a building in hand cuffs. In one instance that stood out, one officer was reporting to another about the haul the raid had taken in, and a news crew caught part of it before someone realized that the crew was so close.

"... He's been giving them money. The next one was collecting money for Tate no Kai and laundering it through his business..." The microphone heard the officer saying. The report included the names of not less then nine people and what they were accused of. That recording ended with the sounds of the reporter team running away from the police who were demanding the tape.

Of course with names discovered, the media was able to have a field day. A few interviews with distraught families really added to the impact of the evening news reports. People all over Japan were talking about how ashamed they would be if a member of their family had been caught and exposed on television.

It was four days after the sweep that the news had another juicy side of the story to share with the masses. The news was filled with reports of a jail riot. The outbreak of violence had taken place at a jail that was holding many of the Tate no Kai suspects. Some cellphone videos, grainy and shaky because of the limited resolution available with such technology, were smuggled out to the mainstream media. The violence had been swift, and alarmingly focused. What looked like an organized gang within the jail attacked the Tate no Kai supporters. Some were simply knocked about a little, but a score were beaten badly. Five had to be hospitalized. In the videos, voices were heard among the shouts and cries. The beaten men were denounced for selling out Japan. The actual language used had to be censored before the story was aired. In cleaned up subtitles, the censored voices accused the Tate no Kai supported of being worse than prostitutes who sold their bodies for money or drugs, because the supporters had sold themselves and their honor for lies and empty words

Public opinion for Tate no Kai plummeted in the wake of the news reports. Support for the organization dropped to a trickle. The men and women of the lower ranks of the group suddenly had excuses why they could not make it to meetings. Some of the more established members found themselves left without underlings.

XxxX

The combination of events had been pulled off with no official coordination. Tanaka had ordered the sweep so the police could show they were not powerless in the wake of the arson and murder done at the soapland. Most of those taken in would be let go with only minor punishments, but some had enough against them to be facing some real prison time.

Ross had added his own touch to the chain of events. While Tanaka was rounding up Tate no Kai supporters and putting them together in an easy to find bunch, a few yakuza bosses were told of the opportunity. It was without almost any effort that the in-jail assault was organized. From the outside, among those that had no knowledge of what was going on behind the scenes, it was still clear that Tate no Kai was not an organization to risk getting involved with if it could be helped.

Tsukune watched the events unfold with a sense of satisfaction. Many of the small fry that had supported Tate no Kai, or at least paid them lip service, suddenly had nothing to do with it. This made his work in tracking down information easier than someone might suspect.

X

A man surprised was when he was approached by someone in a dark, simple, but clearly expensive suit. He had just left his favorite bar when the stranger had appeared.

"Tell me everything you know about Tate no Kai," The stranger had said without preamble.

"I don..." The man didn't get any further. When the world stopped spinning the man realized he was in a dark ally, resting in a pile of garbage. The stranger was there as well, waiting and watching. The message was clear. The stranger could do anything he wanted, and the man only had the choice of doing things the easy way or the hard way. The man started talking.

X

Uwasa had been surprised by the late-night knock at his door. He slipped a set of brass knuckles on his right hand and kept it behind his back as he opened his door. He was even more surprised to see the man named Hito standing outside of it. With the recent sweeps, Uwasa had been keeping out of sight. Seeing one-time potential recruit standing in front of his apartment, in a much nicer suit than he should have been able to afford, the Tate no Kai recruiter was suddenly sure that Hito had turned informant against the organization.

"Nice suit," Uwasa observed.

"I am here to give you two choices," Tsukune said. "You are going to tell me all that you know about Tate no Kai, and then you are going to go away for a while."

"What makes you think I will do what you want?" Uwasa demanded.

"Your first choice is whether you are going to make this easy on yourself," Tskune said with a smile.

"And what is my second choice?" Uwasa asked in a mild voice.

"You will get to decide what you want to happen to you after you are done telling me everything," Tsukune answered.

"I do~oh!..." Uwasa started to say as he launched his attack. It was an upper cut to the jaw. With his brass knuckles, he knew he could break another man's jaw, but it was a good way to win a fight with one hit. Before he could land his blow all of the air in lungs was forced out and the world rushed at him from behind.

Uwasa was aware of the pain in his chest just an instant before the floor slammed into his back. He was left dazed as he saw stars for a moment. He realized that he had hit his head about the same time he noticed that he was looking up at his own ceiling.

"You have information," Tsukune said as he stepped into Uwasa's field of view. "I have time. I am willing to use my time to get your information. Since you decided to make things difficult, the more time I spend getting the information I want, the more you are going to want to cooperate."

Uwasa suppressed a grin. It was a mistake lots of wanna-be tough guys made. He watched Hito step in close, and then lashed out with a foot, aiming at the side of the other man's knee.

Tsukune tensed his leg and let the blow land. It did nothing to him, but the man on the floor realized that as well, and started to realize that his ability to fight back really did not exist. Tsukune gave Uwasa a dark smile.

Uwasa realized that he was in trouble. He had tried to fight twice, and his position was just getting worse. Then Hito smiled at him. It was not a happy smile. It was not the angry baring of teeth some fighters show. It was something that was frightening, and should never be seen on the face of a human standing over another man. Uwasa saw that smile and knew he was in trouble. He could not look away from it. The rest of the world faded to blackness, but that smile was still there, glowing darkly as it grew larger.

"You will tell me everything," That smile said in a voice like rocks grinding together.

That smile seemed to bite into Uwasa's mind. The voice made his bones ache. With his body starting to shake, he started talking


	290. Patronizing Parents

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 290

The media was happy to be invited to cover any event that would draw an audience. When the national police announced that it would hold a press conference the representatives of the media gathered from far and wide. The subject of the press conference, naturally enough, was what the police were doing about Tate no Kai.

The man at the microphones addressing the media was an official police spokesman. A man carefully selected for his appearance as well as his ability to communicate clearly. The caption at the bottom of the screen labeled him a member of 'Special Investigations,' which was a branch that only existed for public relations reasons.

Tsukune watched the media coverage with a frown. He knew that the spokesman was a concession made after considering the fire bombing of a koban. The spokesman was not attached to any real office or investigation. He was a paper shield to try to hide the real investigators from being exposed to the wrath of Tate no Kai. Tsukune knew why the press conference was being held, but he saw it as a mistake.

The spokesman stood at the podium and delivered the carefully prepared speech. Using a split screen, the media also broadcast the police selected and edited video footage. The speech was loaded with keywords intended to show the government's commitment to fighting crime in general, and Tate no Kai in specific. In the split screen played scenes of doors being kicked in and men being marched in handcuffs into jail cells. Mixed in with the more violent or darker shots were clips of police men and women interacting with civilians in normal ways.

The intended message was clear. The police were there to protect and aid the population of Japan, and at the same time it was a reminder of its war against Tate no Kai. The message was intended to intimidate those that would support the organization, and reassure everybody else that the police was looking out for them. Tsukune hoped the press conference would do more good than harm, but did not think that would be the case.

He remembered when he had been fighting gangs in high school. The old Public Safety Commission was a perfect example of what Tsukune was worried about happening. The PSC set out to do their own thing, regardless of who they hurt in the process. When they were opposed, it did not mater that they had been in the wrong, both morally and legally, they had stuck back to seek revenge. It had happened again and again, with the PCS, the Outcast Ayashi, Anti-Thesis, and finally with Fairy Tail. The more Tsukune thought about what he had gone through in the past, the more he was sure that the press conference had been a mistake.

XxxxxxxX

XxxxX

The General watched the media circus that was the police press conference and snarled. He could feel his stomach turn with anger and disgust. How could the police, the filthy and corrupt human police think they could so openly oppose him and not have to pay the price?

The General saw the press conference for what it was. He saw the sorry excuse for authority posturing for the sake of the rabble, desperate to fool everybody, including themselves, into believing that they had some chance of maintaining control of a Japan that was slowly rotting away. The general would have found their pitiful song and dance amusing except for one thing, they were declaring their defiance of Tate no Kai.

The General could not stand to let such an insult go unpunished. The police were filled and controlled by scum that needed to learn proper respect for true justice. The General had every intention of showing the police, and the rest of Japan, just how big of a mistake the press conference had been.

XxxxX

XxxxxxxxX

The Aono household was filled with happy voices. Tsukune and Moka were visiting with his parents for the evening. The dinner invitation had come unexpectedly in the middle of the week, but with enough time for Moka and Tsukune to adjust their schedules enough to make it.

Tsukune's business was going well, and his own investigations were not in the middle of anything critical at the moment, so he had no trouble finding the time to visit with his parents. Moka on the other hand had a lot to juggle, between classes, internship hours, and studying. Though it took some effort, she was happy to go with Tsukune to visit with his parents.

It was a good evening with family. Tsukune, who was in no way under fed or forced to endure bland or unappetizing food, was no less happy to enjoy his mother's cooking than a any time in the past. Moka was happy to have a chance to work in the kitchen with her soon-to-be mother in-law. Eventually the meal was finished and the kitchen was put to rights. It was while the family was simply relaxing together after dinner that the reason for the sudden invitation came out.

"Tsukune," Kasumi began in a voice that was artificially casual. "You know your father and I are very proud of you. And Moka, we are looking forward to when you will become an official part of the family."

"Thank you, Mother," Moka said with a smile.

"But we still worry about you both," Kasumi went on.

"We are doing very well," Tsukune said with calmly in spite of how his mother was obviously up to something.

"Well you have your own business to manage now," Kasumi said. "And I know that in this economy that cannot be an easy thing. And we are your parents, so we can't help but want to help you however we can."

"I don't see how you can," Tsukune replied. "Unless you know somebody that wants to hire a security company."

"Oh no," Kasumi giggled as she waved away the idea. "Nothing like that."

"What Kasumi is trying to..." Koji tried to say something but Tsukune's mother cut him off.

"Now honey," Kasumi chided her husband. She turned back to her son and his fiance. "Tsukune, your father and I just want to help you get started with a good foundation. We remember what it was like when we were young and starting out. It is never easy."

"I am sure there will be some challenges," Tsukune said as he reached for Moka's hand. He gave her a smile before continuing. "But after all we have already been through, I know that there is nothing that will keep us from building a life together."

Moka blushed as happy feelings made her heart flutter. Kasumi gave the young couple an indulgent smile. She remembered being idealistic in her younger days as well.

"Tsukune," Kasumi tried to be firm but supportive at the same time. "I understand how you feel right now, but... What was with that look?"

"Sorry," Tsukune muttered. His mother's little speech had provoked a roll of his eyes.

"Moka," Kasumi said with a small huff. "You are going to have your hands full with my son."

"I don't mind," Moka said with a smile.

"But you need to be his voice of reason sometimes," Kasumi was starting to lecture. "He may sound confident now, but there are going to be times when he is not going to be able to do everything all by himself."

"Do not worry, Mother," Moka replied. "Tsukune will always have my support. With what he has within him, I know that there is nothing he cannot do once he puts his heart in to it."

"Oh..." Kasumi frowned. "Sweetheart, you're as bad as Tsukune. You need to know when to be practical."

"Mother," Tsukune chided. "I think you are forgetting something. Moka and I have already been through a lot together. Neither of us are children. Either one of us is capable of making a living that can support us both. We thank you for your concern, but you do not need to worry about us."

"Honey..." Kasumi turned to her husband. "Help me out."

"Tsukune," Koji spoke up, relieved to have a chance to get the conversation back on track. "The point your mother was trying to make is that we want to give you a hand up, as a kind of wedding present. I have been offered a promotion, and I intend to take it."

"Congratulations," Tsukune offered.

"Thank you," The elder Aono said with a small nod. "However, the promotion comes with a transfer to another office. It will mean a longer commute, or a more expense one. Your mother and I have been talking about moving closer to my work. We won't be having any more children, so we can get a nice apartment, but that leaves the question of what to do with the house."

"That's right," Kasumi spoke up once more, taking back control of the conversation. "There is no need for your father and I to live in this big, empty, house by ourselves. You are both renting apartments right now, so we thought that we would let you rent the house from us instead."

"That's not necessary," Tsukune offered.

"Now here me out, Tsukune," Kasumi insisted. "We know you would never let us just give you the house, so we came up with a compromise plan. You can pay us an amount of rent that is less than what you are paying for your separate apartments combined, and we will apply it to the cost of the house. It will be like paying a mortgage, but it will be to us, and not to a bank. That way if anything goes wrong you don't have to worry about a foreclosure."

Tsukune looked at his parents for a moment. His mother was smiling as if she had just offered up the answer to some impossible question. His father was smiling at his wife encouragingly. Tsukune turned to Moka and shared a pained look with her.

"Mother, Father," Tsukune said with an uncomfortable look in his eyes. "I... Well... What you say sounds nice. If I needed help finding a place to live after we are married, I am sure Moka and I would be very thankful for the offer."

"Huh?" Kasumi blinked as she tried to process what her son had just said.

"Moka and I have not made a final decision on where we would like to live after we're married yet," Tsukune said.

"Well don't you see?" Kasumi said. "You don't have to now."

"Mother," Moka spoke up. "You are making a generous offer, and I thank you for thinking of us, but it is totally unnecessary."

"Oh Moka dear," Kasumi pushed. "I just want to make sure that you will be starting out with some security in your new life."

"Again, thank you for the offer," Tsukune said a little more firmly. "But it isn't needed. I am going to stand on my own, for the sake of my life with Moka. That means a home I have earned, and that I have responsibility for."

"Good for you, Son," Tsukune's father said with a strong note of pride in his voice.

"Honey," Kasumi snapped at her husband before pressing her point on Tsukune. "Now dear, there is no reason to be stubborn."

"I don't want to sound ungrateful, but what you are offering..." Tsukune tried to argue politely.

"Tsukune you... Moka, tell him. Tsukune," Kasumi tried to pressure the pair. "There is no reason to say no. Your father and I want you to accept our offer."

"Mother," Tsukune replied. "If you and Father need money, just say so. You don't have to sell me your house."

"Need money?" Kasumi gaped.

Tsukune's father gave and amused snort as he held in a burst of laughter.

"Tsukune!" Kasumi demanded. "What would make you say such a thing? Why can't you just accept what we are offering you?"

"Mother," Moka answered. "Tsukune has certain ambitions, and there are expectations he must live up to. He is not just being stubborn. Please believe me."

"But why can't you just say yes?" Kasumi demanded.

"Well for one thing, this house would be too small," Tsukune said.

"What?" Kasumi gaped in surprise as her husband let out a chortle. After she gave him an evil glare, Tsukune's father reached for a newspaper to hid behind. He saw that there was no need to argue the issue. At the same time, he knew his wife would. Tsukune's father was going to hide behind his paper and wait for the conclusion.

"Tsukune, this is a three bedroom house," Kasumi demanded. "How can it be too small?"

"It is only a three bedroom house," Tsukune returned. "One for Moka and I," He started to count. "We will need one bedroom for Ruby. Moka and I have talked about having children. I wouldn't want to force them to share a single room, and what if we have boys and girls?"

"Well Ruby is not going to stay with you forever," Kasumi said.

"She swore that she would," Moka said sternly.

"And I told her that she could," Tsukune added.

"What?" Kasumi blinked. She knew that Ruby thought of Tsukune as family, and was in love with him as well, but surely the woman would not expect to cling to him once he was married.

"Besides," Tsukune went on. "Moka plans for a career. Ruby is going to help raise our children."

"Oh..." Kasumi blinked. "But... Well... But you already have children."

"Mother," Moka replied. "Tsukune has given Mizore children, this is true. But I want children of my own, and I will have them with Tsukune."

"But..." Kasumi was feeling dizzy and having a hard time thinking up an argument.

"Mother," Moka went on in a more gentle voice. "Do you remember the bear?"

"The bear?" Kasumi blinked. She gave herself a shake as she remembered the incident Moka was talking about. "Yes," She nodded somberly. "I remember that night."

"Tsukune did not hesitate to put himself between you and that bear," Moka went on. "He has never hesitated to protect the people that are important to him. More than that, Tsukune is willing to stand up to danger for total strangers, just because it is the right thing to do. I remind you of this because Tsukune has earned the right to live his life however he chooses." She turned to Tsukune. "As long as he chooses to share that life with me as my husband, I will support him with all of my strength."

"Oh..." Kasumi's arguments were forgotten. Her eyes were shining with emotions as she took in the sight of the young couple in front of her.

"Mother, Father," Tsukune spoke up, using a carefully neutral voice. "I think it is time for Moka and I to head home. Thank you very much for dinner. Perhaps someday soon I will invite you over for dinner in return."

"Oh," Kasumi nodded, watching how her son was holding Moka's hand. She suspected that the lovebirds were eager for some time alone. "Alright. But be sure to be safe going home."

"Yes Mother," Tsukune and Moka said together, giving the woman warm smiles.

Xxxxxxxx

xxxxx

(A/N) One of the problems with this story is trying to come up with names for the chapters. When I first posted it, I tried to just using genaric "1st link" "2nd link" etc. but that didn't feel right. Likewise I cannot stand to use chapter names like "When They Finally Kick Things In Gear."

Oh well. Thanks for reading and reviewing. On a totally unrelated note, I have been following a web comic called "Too Much Information" I highly recommend it if anybody need another way to kill their productivity.


	291. Facts for Father

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 291

Aono Koji had been surprised when his son had called him at work. Tsukune had wanted to invite him over for dinner and a talk while his mother wasn't around. The younger Aono had worked up a plan to make sure that his father's absence from the house for an evening would be easily overlooked. It was a cunning side of his son that Koji had seen glimpses of in the past.

Kasumi was going to be distracted by Kurumu and Ageha. The younger woman was treating the mothers to dinner at a very nice restaurant; the kind that was usually well out side of the Aono household budget. Of course such a nice restaurant required that certain preparations be made, so Kasumi would be busy most of the afternoon getting ready. When Koji called to tell her that he would be eating dinner out and would be home late, his wife didn't question him.

While his evening was cleared up for dinner with his son, Koji was left wondering what Tsukune wanted to talk about. He doubted that his son was going to be asking for any fatherly advice. He was also a little old for any man-to-man talks about what to do when he liked a girl. He was still speculating when he finished work for the day.

When he left the building, Koji found his son waiting for him. This wasn't a surprise because he had said he would when he had called. Dressed professionally, Koji observed that his son fit in among all the executives that were common in the business district.

"Tsukune," Koji said with a warm voice. "How are you?"

"I'm good father," Tukune returned. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Koji replied. "Just a little surprised by the sudden invitation."

"Sorry about that," Tsukune appologized. "But after what mother was saying the other night I realized the we needed to talk."

"What is it?" Koji asked.

"I'll start as we drive back to my place," Tsukune told his father, starting him towards where he had parked the minivan. Tsukune liked the boxy, simple vehicle because it was so normal it was the next best thing to invisible.

"Drive to your place?" Koji questioned. "At this time of day? That is going to take hours. You don't live close to here at all."

"Don't worry," Tsukine could not help grinning. "I know a shortcut."

The elder Aono took a moment to think about that. His son's casual confidence made him want to believe in what Tsukune had said, but logic said it could not be true. He could not help but wonder how there could be a shortcut. If his son was still with the police he might suspect he was going to make the trip by patrol car, with lights and siren to move traffic out of the way. Try as he might, the man could not reason out what his son had meant by a shortcut. When he was buckling Tsukune's minivan, Koji finally had to give up and ask.

"What do you mean by a shortcut?" Koji questioned. "How can you suddenly shortcut past over a hundred kilometers?"

"That is a part of what I want to talk to you about, Father," Tsukune said as he started the engine. "I need to explain some things to you before I try to let mother know about them, because some of it is going to be hard to believe."

"You make it sound serious," Koji observed.

"It is," Tsukune nodded. "One of the reasons I wanted to have you over for dinner is so I could give you some proof of what I have to tell you."

"And this all has something to do with your _shortcut_?" Tsukune's father asked.

"Yes," Tsukune nodded again. "The shortcut we are going to take is going to be a part of the proof."

"Well then, I guess you should show me your shortcut," Tsukune's father committed himself to what would turn out to be an evening like no other.

XxX

Aono Koji was glad to be standing on his own two feet. He had not wanted to say anything to his son, but the trip, the shortcut, had nearly unmanned him. There had been a moment when the world outside the common minivan had disappeared, as if the darkness had been a trip through a tunnel. At the same time, however, Koji had felt a strange awareness of the world around him. For just that instant, he felt like the rest of the world had ceased to exist, and that he and his son were alone in a void. He had only a heartbeat of time to feel fear clutching at his heart, and then sunlight and the rest of the world returned.

Tsukune's father had needed a moment to collect himself after the jump. Looking back, he realized that his mind had blanked out, but he wasn't sure if he had ever blacked out. He remembered blinking a few times as he became aware of the world around him, and saw that his son was driving calmly towards his apartment building. Koji looked to his son, who was so calm and relaxed in spite of what had just happened, and realized that his son was discreetly watching him.

"Wh~at..." Koji tried to talk but found his voice shaky.

"That was the short-cut," Tsukune answered.

"How..." Koji tried to get his nect question out.

"That's complicated," Tsukune said. "But if you know how, and have the right power, there are places that are connected in a way that can be used as a shortcut."

"But how do you..." Koji tried to ask. "You said power..."

"That is what I need to talk to you about," Tsukune said as he turned into his garage.

Koji held his silence while Tsukune parked. He had a sinking feeling that the Father-Son talk he had expected was going to... He wasn't sure how to frame the thoughts going through his mind. He decided to take his time and try to keep a calm and open mind, at least until he knew more about what was going on. After all, if he did not know how bad things were going to be, he wouldn't know how much alcohol he was going to need afterward.

Koji felt that he was handling the situation well so far. As long as he didn't dwell on the details, the short cut was kind of cool after all. He could imagine how useful it would be if he could use short cuts like that around traffic all the time. He just kept himself calm and worked at ordering his thoughts until he and Tsukune got into the elevator.

"I thought your apartment was on the second floor," Koji comment when he saw his some select the top floor as their destination.

"That is what I wanted you and mother to believe," Tsukune replied as the doors closed. "I did not want to upset you when you came for a visit." He gave a chuckle. "Once there had been a time when I would have been satisfied with that apartment, but that was before everything that has happened."

"And what was it that happened exactly?" Tsukune's father asked him.

"Someone left something on the ground for you to find," Tsukune answered. He gave his father a small smirk. "That high school acceptance pack that you put my name on had been dropped just for you to find."

"What?" Koji questioned with a tremmor that ran up his spine.

"I'm sorry, Father," Tsukune said to the older Aono. "But it was not your good luck at work that night. It was all because the school needed a way to get someone that did not belong to go there." The elevator stopped with a ding and the doors opened. "But in a way, I was lucky that you fell for their trick."

"Wait..." Koji blinked. "I was tricked?" He hesitated for a moment then hurried to follow his son. "What do you mean by that?"

"Father," Tsukune said calmly. "That packet you picked up was the bait for a trap. You and Mother sent me off to a boarding school that you had never heard of. To a school that you did not even know the location of."

"I... Er..." The senior Aono stopped in his tracks. He realized that his son was right. Further more, he suddenly realized that he had never even thought about before. It had come up in conversation before, about the rushed decision; the casualness of how everything had just happened. Koji shook his head slowly as he tried to think back to that night. He frowned as he tried to remember just what he had been thinking.

"Don't think to hard about it," Tsukune cautioned. "Someone knew what they were doing when they set you up that night."

"But I should have realized that at the time," Koji protested. "Shouldn't I?"

"You had come home late that night," Tsukune reminded his father. "Because you had been drinking with your friends from work. That doesn't really make it easy to think clearly."

"That's true," Tsukune's father felt better about what had happened. His son had given him an excuse for his own lack of thoughtfulness, and it was a good and simple one at that.

"Father," Tsukune spoke in a serious voice. "I do not want you to worry over much about what has already happened. You did what you did, and Mother went along with it, and there is no going back to change anything. Everything has worked out pretty well after all. I just want you to understand that everything I am going to tell you tonight, everything that I want you to know, all of it started, and is because of, when you picked up that packet."

"That sounds... Well, it sounds like you have something ominous to tell me," Koji observed as he followed his son down the hall.

"In a way it is," Tsukune nodded. "But mostly it is all just going to sound too incredible to believe." Tsukune stopped in front of his door just as it opened.

"Welcome home, Master," Ruby said in perfect manners.

"Come on in, Father," Tsukune said with a smirk. "I would like to show you where I really live."

XxxxxxxxxX

Aono Koji knew that when he looked back on that evening there there were forever going to be things that would stand out in his memory. The short cut around traffic and kilometers had been a shock, but somehow seeing his son's penthouse mansion was more of a surprise. Ruby was dressed as a maid, and with her were two other maids. The trio moved with practiced efficiency as they welcomed the Aono men into the shockingly large apartment.

All three of the women called Tsukune 'Master.' It was Ruby that talked to the two men the most, but the other two would always bow and call Tsukune Master whenever he gave them any attention. Koji wondered if he should be bothered by how well his son appeared to ignore the pair that were clearly foreign born twins.

"Father Aono," Ruby had given Koji a deep bow as he had entered. "Please be welcome in my master's home. Please do not hesitate to ask for anything you wish."

Koji was almost sure that he was caught up in some kind of prank. He even looked around once or twice to see if there were any cameras. Between the maids and the very traditional dining arrangement, he was reminded of the kind of expensive and exclusive restaurants that senior managers talked about visiting during business lunches.

"Son," Koji was finally able to start asking questions as Ruby and the others started serving dinner. "Why do you have Ruby and her friends calling you master?"

"Ruby," Tsukune said. "Would you like to answer my father's question?"

"Master," Ruby said with a bow. "Yes Master." She turned her attention to her master's father. "Father Aono, please allow me to explain to you how Master came to accept me in to his service."

"Errrr..." Koji wondered how he sould feel at the attractive young woman's happy expression. "Alright."

"When I first met Master Tsukune," Ruby began. "I was living with my former master. My former master had taken me in when my parents had died. I had once thought of it as an act of kindness, and perhaps it had been, but it was also with a dark intention. My former master had a bitterness in her heart, and she had impressed it into me as well. I was raised to be mistrustful of strangers, and to hate those that were in any way like those that had been responsible for the death of my parents." Her face was shadowed by her memories of the past as she talked. "It was a very lonely way to grow up."

"But then I met Master Tsukune," Ruby brightened. "He freed me from my former master's bitterness. He helped me see that the world was not filled with just pain and loneliness. He helped be find joy and to make friends, and I came to love him. More than that, because he always showed me kindness and consideration, and even forgave me for the harm I had caused him, I fell in love with him."

"I loved him, but he did not see me in the same way," Ruby went on with a small pout. "But I was determined to show him how important he was to me. But one day, I... I let my own selfishness overrule my judgment. Because of me, Master Tsukune was injured. But even then he did not forsake me. He stood up for me. He protected my life at risk to his own health. It was then that I swore that I would serve him for the rest of my life. I realized that I would never be the one he would choose. I would never be good enough to be his wife, so I decided to become his slave instead."

"Slave?" Koji almost choked on the word.

"Yes," Ruby smiled. "As Master Tsukune's slave I get to be close to him. I get to be a part of his life and to take care of him. Master Tsukune has given my life meaning, and has accepted my oath. Because of him, I am happier than I could have ever imagined."

"Tsukune?" Koji turned to his son.

"In a way I was responsible for what happened," Tsukune explained. "I allowed her to be put into a difficult position. Refusing her oath would have hurt her, and I cared too much for her to do that. All that was left for me to do was to accept her and make a place in my life for her."

"Oh..." Koji said as his mind worked.

"It may help if I start from the beginning," Tsukune said. "Let me tell you what happened after you sent me off to high school..."


	292. Different Reactions

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 292

For a long time, years in fact, Tsukune had stressed over how to tell his mother the truth about his life. He had worried about how to tell her, how much to tell her, and how she would take it. As he considered the scene in front of him, Tsukune wished he only had to worry about breaking bad news to his mother.

The scene in question was a scorched mess of metal and plastic that had once been a police department scooter used for parking enforcement. The fire was out now, but the sharp stink of the burnt materials was still strong in the evening air. The whole area was illuminated by the lights of the surrounding emergency vehicles, and by the portable lights of the gathering news crews.

It had been another firebomb attack by Tate no Kai. The police woman had been in the middle of her shift, and had just gotten back in her vehicle after writing out a citation, in time to see a molotov cocktail flying towards her. She had jumped out of the scooter in time to escape being caught in the fireball, but had not gotten far enough away to escape harm all together.

The smell of burnt hair was think around her. Her face was red and her bangs and eyebrows singed off. While the police woman was waiting to be taken to the hospital, just as a precaution, she was reporting what happened to both police and fire investigators. Tsukune wondered if the blistering of the paint on a near-by sign was from the fire or from the young woman's language. The officer was using venomous expletives as she expressed her opinion of Tate no Kai, and what she would like to do to whomever had nearly killed her.

"Do you think this is because of the press conference?" Tanaka asked as he moved to stand beside Tsukune.

"I do," Tsukune nodded. "People like Tate no Kai don't like it when you slander their good name."

"Their good name?" Tanaka questioned in surprise. "They are a gang of thugs and terrorists!"

"The truth isn't what they want to hear though," Tsukune pointed out. "Unless you say it with fear in your voice."

"They're just like school bullies," Tanaka snorted with disgust. "When you punish them they insisted they haven't done anything wrong, and then they want to 'get back' at whomever they think got them in trouble."

"Exactly," Tsukune agreed.

"But why here?" Tanaka changed topics. "We've never found any connections to them in this area before."

"That's probably..." Tsukune began.

"Don't say it," Tanaka cut the younger man off. "I already get it. The did the attack here because they are not established in this area. If we spend out time investigating the area we will come up dry." He gave a frustrated sigh. "They are going to make things ugly for us on purpose."

"We may have one break in our favor though," Tsukue said.

"I'll take any good news we can get," Tanaka replied.

"There is an electronics store across the street, and another down the block," Tsukue pointed out. "What do you bet they are both equipped with security cameras?"

"Good point," Tanaka allowed himself a small smile. "And I would also bet they are not the only ones in the area."

Both men saw the usefulness of any possible security footage. Tate no Kai may not be established in the area, but one or more of their members had to have been in the area. The camera recordings could be checked for possible suspects, and those images could be compared against known Tate no Kai members. It was not much, but it offered a starting place.

XxxxxX

"The good news," Tanaka was saying to Tsukune a week later. "So far we have five possible suspects, even if the images are only partial matches." He handed over a set of copies of the captured images the police were using to identify possible suspects without looking in the other man's direction.

"The bad news," Tsukune said as heaccepted the file while keeping his eyes on the scene in front of them. "Is that this is the third firebombing aimed at the police so far."

The scene this time was a patrol car that had been gutted by fire. The officer that had been driving was already being treated for second and third degree burns at the hospital. The patrol car had been stopped for a red light when the molotov cocktails had been thrown. Fortunately no bystanders had been injured. And of course, people being people, while accurate witness accounts were unavailable, there were plenty of cellphone pictures and videos of the burning police car.

It was up to the police to collect copies of as many of the videos and pictures of the incident as possible. Investigators would be looking for witnesses wherever they thought one would turn up. Tsukune walked a short distance from the scene to where a storm grate had been bent and damaged, with most of the damage being hidden under a tangle of trash. He stood beside the grate and spoke in a low voice.

"Is there anything you can tell me about what happened?" Tsukune asked of the presence he felt hiding in the dark storm drain.

"Leave me out of it," A wet, croaking voice answered. "It's not my fight."

"If you will share what you know," Tsukune offered. "I will trade you something in return." He waited for a silent moment without getting an answer. He thought about the feral youkai he had met in the past. "Would you like some meat?" There was still no answer. "Sweets?" A shuffling sound from the darkness told Tsukune that his audience was still listening. "How about some alcohol?" Tsukune offered.

"Saki?" A hopeful croak replied.

"I will be right back," Tsukune told the local before starting off for the closest store.

He bought three bottles of saki for his negotiations. The first two were the small 180ml bottles, one of which was the cheapest the store had in stock. The other small bottle, and the large, nearly two liter bottle, were both much higher quality. When he returned to the storm grate he opened the cheep bottle and poured some out before putting the bottle down.

The smell of the saki was strong, but it was almost lost in the odors coming from the storm drain. There was some scraping noises, then came a soft splashing sound. Tsukune could imagine whatever creature that was in the storm drain was lapping at the poured out saki to taste it. He gently kicked the opened bottle into the storm drain.

There were more sounds of movement within the darkness, followed by a couple of quick gulps. A growling sigh soon floated out of the drain. Tsukune opened the second small bottle and set it down near the storm grate.

"I have more if you have something to trade," Tsukune said.

"What do you want from me?" The voice croaked.

"What did you see today?" Tsukune asked. "What do you remember that stands out in any way?"

"Fire," The voice croaked at once as a blur of motion snatched up the small bottle. "Angry fire."

Tsukune guessed that whatever he was talking to was sensitive to heat and light, and was possible a water type youkai as well. Its reaction to fire made perfect sense with that in mind, but it wasn't very helpful. He waited to see if there would be anything else.

"Men with fire had waited," The voice went on. "Two men smoking, kept throwing butts in drain. Brother should have stopped them."

"Brother?" Tsukune questioned.

"Kawarko," The voice explained. "He was with the men. He boss them around. He told them to throw their fire. He knew I was here. He looked at me, but not stop men from throwing their butts in drain."

"That was bad of him," Tsukune said. "Where did they go after they threw their fire?"

"They go to bar," The voice croaked. "Old Man's bar."

"You sure?" Tsukune asked as he scanned the area for bars.

"I watch Old Man's bar," The answer came. "Old Man washes out bar. Much saki spilled there. When Old Man cleans bar, the saki water comes to me here."

"I see..." Tsukune grinned darkly at the logic of it all. He took his last bottle of saki and pushed it through a gap in the grate. "Thank you for your help."

Tsukune started towards the hole-in-the-wall bar that was a short walk from the storm drain. While the idea of youkai working with Tate no Kai was not a happy one, it was not really a surprise. Tsukune knew that there were plenty of youkai that had abandoned Fairy Tail as it went down in flames, and any group interested in causing strife would attract them.

The bar was not really a bar. It was really just a pair of ramen carts supporting some planks to make up a counter. The whole rig was parked against one side of an alley, with a few cheep chairs and short curtains set up to give it a little semblance of a place to drink. The smell of cheap alcohol was strong, making it clear that this was the bar the voice in the storm drain had been talking about, but Tsukune didn't bother to stop to ask any questions. He passed through the 'bar' and followed the alley.

The alley connected to a parking area and a run down neighborhood. Tsukune scanned the area for anything that stood out. The few people he could see showed no interest in his presence, so likely they would not have noticed the Tate no Kai men that had passed through the area. He walked slowly around the parking area, with his senses alert, as he considered his options.

Tsukune could report what he had learned to the police. If he did, Lieutenant Tanaka could have officers going through the area, knocking on doors and asking questions. Tsukune thought about his options and saw that the police wouldn't be able to learn anything. But just because the police wouldn't be able to discover any information, Tsukune knew that did not mean that there was no information to be discovered. With a plan forming in his mind he turned and found his way back to the main street.

XxxxxxxX

Aono Koji had spent the day with a frown. It was not an angry frown. Rather, it was an expression of worry and some frustration. A part of him wanted to grin broadly and strut proudly. His son was a man he could be proud of. Tsukune was rich and proving to be successful. Koji's son was a business man and a land lord. The younger Aono was in his mid twenties and in a position to support not only himself, but a whole household, including wife, children, and a serving staff. Koji realized that he could retire and his son could afford to support him.

The good news had not been all Tsukune had to share however. He had explained to his father about the price that had been demanded of him. Tsukune had explained to his father about the gang fights at school that had caused him to be hospitalized so many times. He had explained how some of those gangs had been among the fringe parts of the terrorist organization Fairy Tail. He then explained the truth of Fairy Tail...

…... Youkai...

Koji felt a chill run up his spine every time he remembered that part of the conversation. When he realized what he had done... Koji realized that he had been tricked, but that was a small comfort when he realized that he had sent his only son to live among monsters and spirits. He had very nearly sent his son to his death.

….Youkai...

Koji had a frown all day because he was trying to cope with his world view being shaken up. His son had been mauled and tormented in ways that belonged in horror stories. A trial by torture to test his courage was unforgivable, even if it had gained his son a modern building and a pair of maids. The most disturbing part of the evening had been when Tsukune had stripped off his shirt. Tsukune had shown his father an impressive collection of scars.

"This one is from me," Ruby had said in an embarrassed voice as she traced her finger along one scar. The scar in question ran at an angle down from Tsukune's left shoulder, towards the center of his torso. "The first time I met Tsukune was the night I had tried to kill him." She had transformed herself then, standing in the apartment with giant raven's wings.

Each scar had a story behind it. Each scar had been because Koji had been too happy at his good luck to question it, so he had sent his son into danger. He felt a deep sense of guilt about it. At the same time though, there was still a strong sense of pride for his son. Not only had his son survived, he had thrived.

Tsukune's body was powerfully muscled. His scars were evidence of overcoming challenges. A scar across his shoulder from an enemy he had turned into a loyal friend as close as family. Injuries suffered while protecting others were true badges of honor. Even the fractured stone that was embedded in his chest was proof of how strong and capable Tsukune had become.

Following the evening spent with his son, Koji wore a frown all day. His son, whom at one time had appeared to be on his way to becoming a disappointment, was now a man he could be proud of. Koji was now faced with two problems. The lesser problem was how to keep from bragging about how much his son had survived and achieved. His coworkers had been skeptical when they had been told about the bear. They would never believe that Tsukune had spent his high school years fighting monsters.

As proud as he was, Koji knew he would have to keep what he had learned mostly to himself. He would have to settle for telling watered down fragments when he went out with his friends and coworkers. No, the frown Koji was wearing was because of the one real problem he knew he would have to face some day soon.

Aono Koji knew that it was only a mater of time before he would have to stand up in support of his son. They were going to have to take the ultimate risk. They were going to have to tell Kasumi everything.


	293. New Placement

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 293

The restaurant manager was trying hard to not let his nervousness show. Three beautiful women had entered her business during her busiest time of the day. One of them as the Sweetheart Chef, and the idea of being the manager on duty when a food critic paid a visit was not a pleasant one. The manager was not the only one feeling the tension that evening.

Inari was not sure if she should feel out of place or not. She did know that the restaurant was not the kind of place she would normally visit on her limited income. While Tsukune paid her well enough, and she was now living rent free, she still wanted to keep a practical handle on her quality of living. It was Kurumu that had insisted on buying dinner that night, so the succubus had picked the destination. That aside, Inari had been surprised to be invited out by two of Tsukune's most favored lovers.

Inari knew that her captain cared about her. He even had said that he loved her. Inari liked to imagine what life would be like if her captain could be hers alone, but she never fooled herself in to believing that she held anywhere near as an important place in his hear as Moka and Kurumu. She doubted that she even ranked as high as Ruby most of the time, but she was trying her best to get there.

"Now don't be shy, Inari," Kurumu said as the waiter handed out menus. "You've been working hard and deserve a little reward."

"Excuse me?" Inari questioned, not sure if the other woman was teasing her or not.

"What Kurumu means," Explained Moka, who was showing her pink hair and green eyes that evening. "Is that she and I are aware of how hard you have been working supporting Tsukune. You will recall that even back in school we counted it as important that Tsukune had the aid he needed to keep from over working himself."

"I remember," Inari said as she thought back to her high school days.

"Inari," Kurumu spoke up. "Me and Moka are glad that we can count on you, as a friend. We want you to know we appreciate all you do for Tsukune."

"Thank you," Inari replied. "You know I will always do all that I can to support my captain."

"There is one thing more we do ask of you however," Moka said is a voice that was as cool and firm as iron. "If Tsukune appears to ever be at his limit. If you ever think he is at risk of losing himself; you will let one of us know."

"You can call me any time," Kurumu offered.

"Or Ruby," Moka added as she shot the succubus a dark look. "Or myself. Even Mizore, should be notified if the rest of us are unavailable. Tsukune has a bad habit of pushing himself. You will promise us that you will not let Tsukune come to any harm because he can not see that he is pushing too hard."

"I will," Inari said with a nod. She knew that if it ever came down to it, she would sacrifice anything to protect her captain, even from himself.

"Thank you," Kurumu said with a smile as she flipped open the menu. "I hear they have good lobster here."

The conversational whiplash reduced the tension among the three women. Soon, they were all talking about the menu casually. Inari started to relax as the mood turned more social. She knew that the others had only tolerated for Tsukune's sake in the beginning, but she was finally being seen as a part of their close circle, and it felt good.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kokasan went through her days with a smile. In a way she was living a dream life. After Hito, Tsukune, had paid for her escape from her old life she had been working hard to make things better for herself. She had found an adult education program, a small apartment, and a part time job at a bakery. Things were tight, and it had been a lot of hard work, but she was finally going to get her high school diploma.

Kokasan knew she would not be able to survive on her own for too long. Until she had more schooling she would have to look for ways to save money, and make money, without falling back in to her old life. Part time jobs helped, but she knew it would not be enough. The money that had been her seed for growing a new life would not last long enough. She hoped to find a roommate to share living expenses with, but didn't know anybody that would be desperate enough that she could really trust.

Kokasan was surprised when someone knocked on her door one Sunday morning. A little worried about her past life catching up to her, she was cautions enough to use the peep-hole in the door to see if she could identify who would possible be visiting her. Her surprise shot through the roof when she saw a face she recognized. Suddenly she could not get the door open fast enough.

"Hito!" Kokasan exclaimed happily as she pulled the door open.

"Hey K'san," Tsukune said with a crooked smirk. "How's life?"

"I'm so happy to see you," Kokasan pounced on Tsukune with a hug. "How did you find me?"

"I'm a private investigator," Tsukuen reminded her.

"Well I'm glad to see you anyway," Kokasan said. She relaxed her hug and took his hand instead. "Come on in. I'll make some tea and you can tell me what brought you to come see me." She was smiling like a child in a toy store as she pulled him into her small apartment.

It took a few minutes for Kokasan to settle down enough to hear Tsukune's story. She was happy enough to see him that she was a little hyper as she busied herself with making tea. Finally she was able to set out the small tray table and kneel down next to her handsome guest as she served refreshments.

"So..." Kokasan prompted.

"It's for a case," Tsukune said quickly, wanting to make it clear that he was not looking for any emotional or physical relationships. "I was wondering if you would be interested in working for me, to help me with an investigation."

Kokasan listened while Tsukune explained most of the plan to her. A part of her was disappointed that his interest in her was so mercenary. He wanted her help because she was experienced with living in a low income area, while doing the kind of unsavory kind of work that fit in well in a run-down area. Tsukune was interested in making use of Kokasan's experience for dry, professional reasons. At the same time she was excited that Tsukune thought highly enough of her to seek her out for her mind, and that he was willing to trust her with something he obviously though to as important.

"So what I need is a reason to be visiting the area regularly," Tsukune was explaining his reason for visiting Kokasan. "Having a girlfriend living in an apartment there would be a perfect excuse."

"I don't know if I want to move," Kokasan replied. "The commute to school is a challenge as it is. And I would still need time to work."

"You would be working for me," Tsukune told her. "I will pay for the apartment you will be using, and pay you full time hours. You can still go to school, and you don't have to move out of here. When the job is done, you can come back here."

"Well it sounds alright so far," Kokasan said slowly as she thought it over.

"But before you agree, there are a few things you need to know," Tsukune added. "I don't think you will be in danger, but there is a reason I cannot ask anybody else I know to help me."

"Oh?" Kokasan was really curious now. Not only would she get to help out in a way that let her play detective's assistant, but there was a deeper mystery involved than just hunting bad guys.

"K-san, how much do you know about youkai and kami?" Tsukune asked in a serious voice.

"What?" Kokasan blinked, her train of thought stopping abruptly. The question had come out of nowhere and caught her completely off guard.

"Do you believe in spirits?" Tsukune tried again. "Have you ever felt that there was some truth behind old legends and ghost stories?"

"I guess so," Kokasan pursed her lips and frowned as she thought about it, unsure of where Tsukune was leading the conversation.

"I know I am asking a lot of you by bringing this up," Tsukune said apologetically. "But the person I am looking for, he is not a normal person. "

"What's not normal about him?" Kokasan asked.

"From what I have learned, I am looking for someone with an uncommon spiritual presence and sensitivity," Tsukune explained. "That's not too unusual by itself, but it does make him stand out to anybody else that knows what to look for."

"And you do?" Kokasan question.

"Yes," Tsukune nodded. "And that is a part of the problem. Because I stand out in the same way. If I don't have some kind of good reason for visiting the area a lot, I will stand out so badly that the suspect will run away."

"So are you some kind of Mahōtsukai?" Kokasan asked skeptically.

"You... You could call me that," Tsukune nodded after a moment. He decided it was true enough. He did use some magic after all.

"So the reason you came specifically to me for help was..?" Kokasan challenged.

"Because you are a normal human woman that I feel I can trust," Tsukune answered.

"Well I guess now I know how you jumped out of a third story window," Kokasan said. "Unless you are shinobi as well." She gave him a look that challenged him on that point.

"I am nothing like a ninja," Tsukune assured her.

"So you will be Hito again?" Kokasan asked. "That's how I know you best, so that's how I should call you. Do you already have an apartment picked out for me?"

"No," Tsukune shook his head. "But I have the name of a real estate agent in the area..."

X

Kokasan looked around at her new workplace and smiled. It was a little larger than her real home, and a good forty years older. The furniture she had used fit in uncomfortably well with the old building. To save money, Kokasan had saved much of her old furniture when she had left her old life behind. Moving it had been cheaper than replacing it. It was that same furniture that she was using for her 'job.' Tsukune had agreed to her decision, and to buy her replacements for her real home. The end result was just what Tsukune had said he had wanted.

Kokasan and the apartment matched the look well. Her cover story was close to the truth adding to the realism. She was a woman approaching her middle years, trying to improve her life, living in a place she could afford with limited resources. Hito, her boyfriend, was a hard worker, trying to make something of himself, but was not ready to settle down with her and split the rent on a place. It was a believable story, if a little depressing.

A part of Kokasan's moving in was taking the time to meet some of her neighbors. She shared her story with those that cared enough to talk with her. She even found a pair of women, only a few years younger than herself, that were struggling to escape the same life Kokasan had left behind. One had a younger brother, the other had a young daughter. The four of them lived together on the floor below. Kokasan also quickly got to know several old women that had lived in the building since its first decade or so. The aunties, once they felt confident that the new arrival was not looking to bring any trouble, were happy to have a new neighbor.

Tsukune had helped Kokasan move in, but was absent after that for better than a week. He did call every evening to make sure she was settling in alright. The next time he came by, Kokasan was out in front of the apartment accepting a small house plant as a gift from one of the aunties.

"K-san," Tsukune had called out as he came out of the stairwell.

"Hito," Kokasan called back with a smile. She was glad to see him on general principles, but was surprised in a good way when he approached and reach out to embrace her. It was the kind of warm and caring hug she never got enough of. He even leaned in close enough to kiss her on the cheek, where the neighbor she was talking with could not see his face for a moment.

"We're lovers remember," Tsukune reminded her with a whisper, just before grabbing a quick feel of her bottom.

The neighboring aunty was amused by the show. The young man was good looking enough to understand why his woman liked him. The way he made her blush, it was clear that her new neighbor was looking forward to spending a little private time with her man. She quickly exchanged pleasantries with Hito and then made her departure.

Kokasan wasn't sure if she should feel abandoned by the aunty's quick retreat, or happy about it. She was clearly happy about the situation as Tsukune lead her into the apartment, holding her hand all the way. She was feeling a little disappointed that he was only putting on a show, but that was not going to keep her from finding what enjoyment she could.


	294. Womanly Worries

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 294

Tsukune was feeling frustrated with the lack of results in his hunt for Tate no Kai. His determination to put an end to the terrorist attacks was starting to nibble at the other parts of his life. One day a week he would spend in the office of his company to manage it. The rest of the time Inari was on top of things. Two weekends a month were spent with Mizore and their daughters. The twins, Takibi and Kasai, were growing quickly, and Tsukune didn't want any of his children to think he didn't care for them. Kurumu usually managed to get one date a month with Tsukune, and had to settle with phone calls and text messages the rest of the time. Three nights a week, usually, Tsukune actually spent at home, frequently with Moka but not always. The rest of the time he was trying to get more information about Tate no Kai.

Things were getting ugly in the fight against the terrorists that Tate no Kai was showing itself to be. The police had cracked down on every connection they could could under the law. The yakuza was gaining in popularity in many neighborhoods for the way they were keeping trouble at bay. Smash-and-Splash raids were less likely when a knot of tough looking potential witnesses were hanging around across the street from a love hotel or a bar. When Tate no Kai thugs hit the wrong places, they ended up getting hurt, arrested, or sometimes just disappeared all together.

Through it all, the investigations continued. Tsukune was always on the look-out for an opportunity to dish out a little instant justice as he tried to find a trail that would lead him to the "General" that was running the organization. He was not the only one feeling the frustration of the slow investigation.

Moka tried to not let it show, but she was feeling more than a little neglected by her fiance. She held regular meetings with the other members of Tsukune's special support team. Moka was worried about Tsukune. They were the same fears and worries from back in high school. Tsukune was pushing himself hard, just like when he had been back in school. Also, just like those days, he was putting himself into a position where he could get hurt while looking out for everyone else. As much as she worried about Tsukune, there was still a part of Moka that was jealous that so much of his attention was being kept from her.

She counted herself fortunate that she had close friends she could talk to about her worries. Just like when she had been back at school with Tsukune, Moka had sympathetic companions that understood exactly what she was feeling. Kurumu, for all that she shared her soul with Tsukune, wanted him to be with her in the flesh. She wanted to be able to see his smile, hear his voice, and feel his touch. The succubus wanted her Mate of Fate to be with her, not out lurking in cheap dive bars. Mizore wanted her Tsukune to be safely in the company of his Winter Family, where he would be respected and supported, and where they could continue making babies they could love and raise together. Ruby wanted to be where she could support her master, but the more time he spent away from home, the more she worried that she would not be able to be of use to him when he would need it. Inari was similarly determined to show her worth. She was ready to do anything and everything she could for her captain. There were times she was a little more than obsessive in her managing of Tsukune's company while he was busy with his hunt.

They all had a common connection. Vampire, Succubus, Yoka Onna, Witch, and Kitsune. They were all worried about that man they loved. They worried about his safety, and missed his company. All five of them took comfort in their shared bonds of love, worry, and jealousy.

Not everybody was chafing at the way things were going however. Kokasan in contrast to the five woman she knew naught about, was feeling pleased with the way things were going for her. Her frustrations came from the knowledge that the life she was enjoying was not going to last forever, and that the man that she was sharing her current life with was not interested in her the way she was interested in him.

For Kokasan life was about as close to a fairy tail as she could believe possible. She went to school and she looked after the apartment she shared with "Hito." The apartment was what most would expect for a woman with limited financial means to have, with the added touches that said it was a place where a couple shared their time together. The nicest pieces of furniture in the place was the futon and a small chest of drawers. The chest had actually been a gift from Tsukune. It had been as much for practical use in the apartment as it had been so he could be seen bringing it to give to the woman that the neighbors thought was his lover.

Kokasan was enjoying something close to the life she had given up on when her heart had been broken by an older man so many years ago. She kept house, complete with plants in a window box. Tsukune had placed something that looked like a cross between a bird house and a shrine on the wall in front of the apartment. It was Kokasan's job to make sure that the small set of dishes were cleaned each day and fresh food and drink were added each evening. The food was usually crackers. The drink were small shot bottles of saki. After a week a second little shrine box was placed on the ground outside the apartment. In a simple dress and an apron, Kokasan smiled happily as she took care of them. The little shrine boxes, she told her neighbors, were because Hito came from a Shinto following family and was serious about their traditions. To her it was a little like taking care of invisible pets.

Tsukune had explained what the shrine boxes were for. There were local spirits, small and mostly harmless if left alone, that he wanted to be friendly with. He did not want to provoke them, which his aura could do just because he was in their area, and if possible he wanted their aid in watching the area. Things like the shrine boxes were just trim and lace to what Kokasan really liked about her current situation.

Kokasan cooked and cleaned like any goodwife should. Tsukune had enough clothes at the apartment that he could stay several nights in a row and have something fresh to wear each morning. When she was able to host one of the neighborhood aunties for tea, they looked around the apartment with sharp eyes and saw that there were signs of a couple all around. Anybody might remember to have extra house slippers or second toothbrush when pretending to be staying somewhere. Tsukune's slippers showed wear. So did his extra pair of dress shoes and a pair of sneakers that were on the rack by the door. Kokasan was getting to play house with a good man that actually seemed to appreciate and respect her.

Because Tsukune wanted to be able to walk around the area unobtrusively, he sometimes took Kokasan out for simple dates. He held her hand and walked with her without looking like he was worried about being seen with her. Kokasan knew that if she didn't always remind herself that Tsukune was only using her for a cover story, she would have fallen in love with him.

That was one of the lies that she told herself. She also liked to pretend that when the investigation was over in that area that Tsukune would still want to spend time with her. Kokasan visited her real apartment once a week and tried to tell herself that it would be nice to have a place where she didn't have to share the washroom. She tried and failed to believe that she had not already fallen hard for Tsukune.

XxxxxX

"Hito..." Kokasan called out to her man in a sing-song voice when she opened the door. Tsukune had been working the lock with his key, but she had been waiting for him. "I've missed you today."

"Oh really?" Tsukune challenged with a raised eyebrow. With his personal history, he was able to recognize trouble, and right then Kokasan was trouble looking for an opportunity to happen.

"Yes, really," Kokasan said as she reached for him. She did not want to step to far out of her door, because right then she was wearing nothing but an apron and a skimpy pair of panties. "I've been thinking about you all day," She added with a little pout as she hugged Tsukune.

"I see," Tsukune let her hug him even as he made her walk backwards. He got her back into the apartment and closed the door.

"So..." Tsukune said as he moved Kokasan to arms' length and held her there. He gave he a careful looking over. "You hair is styled differently. You have your makeup done up in a new look. And I can't help but notice that you are dressed in a frilly, almost see-through, apron."

Kokasan smiled and blushed from Tsukune's attention and observation, but didn't say anything. She had been feeling nervous about her plan to seduce some special attention out of him, but now her whole body was starting to feel warm.

"I really do not need to ask what your intentions were, do I?" Tsukune questioned Kokasan as he let go of her and kicked off his shoes.

"Probably not," Kokasan answered. "But we are supposed to be lovers after all." She turned and headed deeper into the apartment, making sure to give Tsukune a good look at her almost bare bottom.

"Kokasan..." Tsukune began.

"Now now," Kokasan cut him off. "I have supper waiting for you. You're going to enjoy it, then you and I are going to spend some time together."

"I don't min..." Tsukune started in what he hoped was a reasonable voice.

"Hito," Kokasan said crisply. "You're my man, but a woman's got needs. If all I do for you isn't important enough for you to do what I want tonight, you and I are going to have a lover's quarrel that the neighbors are going to be able to hear." She turned and closed in on him, reaching for the front of his shirt. "Or, we can do things my way, and give them something much more exciting to listen to."

Tsukune looked at Kokasan for a moment and considered everything he knew about women. He could tell that she was determined. He had not missed the way she had watched him every time he had changed clothes around her. It had been clear to him from early on that she was interested in more than just pretending to be his lover. Thinking of the options available to him, Tsukune looked Kokasan in the eyes and smiled.

Kokasan saw that smile and felt her knees start to shake a little. For some reason she suddenly felt like she should be worried about the way Tsukune was smiling at her, but she was hoping that he was going to go along with her plan. A storm of insanely large butterflies filled her when he reached up and touched her cheek.

"Kokasan," Tsukune said in a low voice he had learned to use with caution. "I think I will have supper later."

Kokasan felt her body growing excited. His voice seemed to caress her whole body with a feather-light touch. She was aware of her apron rubbing against her hardening nipples as she breathed.

"I know what you want," Tsukune went on. "You want to feel my hands on your body..."

Kokasan felt her heart speeding up. Tsukune's voice was making her feel good. It was making her feel warm. As he talked, she closed her eyes and let herself feel everything he was saying. In moments she was weak in the knees as her body was gripped by a wave of pleasure. The world started to spin, and she realized that Tsukune had literally swept her off her feet. She opened her eyes to see that he was carrying her to the futon.

Tsukune kept talking. His voice filled her ears and flowed through her mind. As he put her down on the mattress, Kokasan just let herself surrender to the feelings in her body.

Tsukune knew what he was doing. It had actually taken him a few years to figure it out. It was another side effect of what had happened to him the night he had saved Kurumu. His voice had a power to it that touched people in a way that was like Kurumu's own Charm ability. Once he had understood he had the ability, he had to train himself to keep it turned off. It still slipped out whenever his youki rose up if he was not careful.

Tsukune called the talent his Voice. Inari and Ruby had helped him train his Voice, and to learn some of the limits of it. Because of how subtle it could be, Tsukune counted it as one of his most dangerous and powerful abilities. That night however, Tsukune was using his Voice to give Kokasan an experience she would never forget.

In that old building, with its thin walls, sounds were always being overheard. Tsukune was careful to keep his Voice low and focused. Kokasan had no such thoughts. She made no effort to muffle her voice as moans of pleasure escaped her throat. One of her hands clutched at her breast, pulling at her nipple, as the other was trapped between her thighs. Her voice rose and fell as she squirmed on the futon in pleasure.

Tsukune's words painted a picture in her imagination. She had abandoned herself to his Voice and accepted the sensations in her mind and true. As she reached the peek of her endurance, Kokasan cried out in wordless pleasure as her whole body stiffened. Finally she collapsed, limp and sweating on the futon. Her heart was racing and her breathing came in ragged breaths, but she had a smile on her face as she slipped into an exhausted sleep.

XxxxxxX

When Kokasan woke up the next morning she was aware tired aches in most of her body, but somehow she felt good at the same time. She opened her eyes and saw that she was cuddled up beside Tsukune. He was wearing an undershirt, as he usually did, but it didn't keep her from smiling as she took in the sight of him. She allowed herself a moment to examine the scars that were visible to her, resolving, again, to find the courage to one day ask him about how he had gotten them.

Kokasan brush such thoughts aside for another time. She was aware that Tsukune was beside her in bed, in her arms, and at the moment, he was defenseless. With a mischievous grin, she lifted the blankets to take a peek... And saw that she was still wearing her panties and apron.

"What?" Kokasan sat up in surprise a she pushed the blanket away.

"Morning," Tsukune said with a small grin.

"What the hell?" Kokasan turned to him. "Why am I still dressed like this?"

"After what happened, you were too tired to change your clothes," Tsukune answered. "And I wasn't going to do it for you."

Kokasan's mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide as she remembered what happened the night before. She was fuzzy on the details, but she remembered that Tsukune had been there, and that he had made her feel good... really, really good. Her body shivered at the memory and she felt herself becoming aroused all over again. Suddenly she couldn't face the man in her bed. Mumbling an excuse, she climbed to her feet and stumbled into the bathroom.

By the time Kokasan had cleaned herself up and composed herself, Tsukune was already up and dressed. She pulled the shirt he had worn the day before from the hamper and threw it on so she wouldn't be naked as she put together a simple breakfast for them to share. She sometimes lamented the lack of a proper kitchen making it hard to cook a real meal, but for some reason that always made Tsukune chuckle. After his egg on toast and a cup of tea, he announced that he had to go to work.

Kokasan saw Tsukune out as she did every time he spent the night. On the balcony walkway outside the door of the apartment, she received a kiss on the cheek and then he was off to whatever it was that demanded so much of his time. She watched him disappear into the stair well, but before she could return to her apartment she caught a pair of the neighborhood aunties watching here with their heads together.

It was clear that they had been talking about her in hushed voices. When she made eye contact with them, the two old women didn't look at all ashamed for being caught gossiping. Instead, the pair simply gave Kokasan happy, knowing smiles. She felt herself blushing as she remembered how little she had on, and how much noise she must have made the night before.

"Good morning," Kokasan squeaked in embarrassment. She then dashed back into the apartment and slammed the door.

XXXXXXX

XXX

Omake

Something from behind the scenes...

Kokasan had been surprised by Tsukune's latest whirlwind visit. She was still trying to remember what had happened that night in the prior week, and to work up the courage to try it again. He had stopped by to see how she was doing, and to tell her what was going on. He told her that something was going to happen soon with Tate no Kai, but not what exactly. He then went on to tell her to stay alert, but more importantly, to stay safe. Then he was gone again.

Kokasan found the situation to be endlessly frustrating. When she had started helping Tsukune, there had been a time when she had thought she would like the life of being a kept woman. She quickly changed her mind about that. Kokasan would have no problem being a housewife, or even just living with a lover that was willing to support her, but she could never be satisfied being the kept woman on the side.

As Kokasan cleaned up after Tsukune's all too brief visit, she was thinking about how much she wished Tsukune would look at her with true affection. He treated her with respect, and as a friend, which was more than she had expected from any man since the last time someone had broken her heart. She was thinking how friendship and respect was nice, but it didn't keep the bed from feeling lonely, when someone knocked at her door.

"Coming..." Kokasan called out. She headed for the door, still drying Tsukune's tea cup after washing it. She was used to the neighborhood aunties dropping by at random times. In spite of the warnings from Tsukune, Kokasan opened the door to see who was there without any hesitation.

Kokasan froze in the doorway. As she took in the site of the person standing in front of her door, she could not help by run down every detail of her own appearance. Her hair was clipped back carelessly. Her makeup was almost nil. Her house dress was a couple of years old, and while it was comfortable, it was not pristine. As she stood there with her mouth hanging open, she could not remember how to greet a visitor.

"Hello," Kurumu said with a bright smile. "May I come in?"

Without actually saying anything, Kokasan backed up, holding the door open and making way for the other woman. After the Sweetheart Chef walked in, casually kicking off a pair of shoes that cost more than Kokasan wanted to think about, the older woman closed the door slowly. Her brain was spinning as it tried to understand what was going on.

"I am sure this is a surprise for you," Kurumu said as she went deeper into the apartment. "But I do hope you will forgive the intrusion."

"You... You're..." Kokasan's speech center was starting to work again, making her voice squeak as it came unstuck.

"Yes," Kurumu turned back to the other woman. "Sorry. I am Kurono Kurumu."

"You're the Sweetheart Chef!" Kokasand exclaimed.

"That's right," Kurumu nodded. "Tsukune told me you were a fan."

"He gave me one of your cook books," Kokasan said. "He said he asked you to sign it."

"Oh yes," Kurumu agreed. "I actually gave him five copies. Yours was the only one I signed though."

"I didn't believe him," Kokasan gave herself a little shake. "I'm sorry. Please have a seat. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please," Kurumu replied.

"When Tsukune said you signed the cook book," Kokasan spoke as she set to making a fresh pot of tea. "I didn't believe he had actually met you in person. I mean, he obviously met you if you signed it, but I didn't believe that her actually knew you, I mean, in person."

"Didn't he tell you that he knew me?" Kurumu asked.

"Actually," Kokasan blushed. "When he gave me the book, I asked him how he got you to sign it. I thought he was going to tell me about some work connection, but he just smiled and said you were his friend from school." She flashed an embarrassed smile. "He speaks very highly about you and your cooking." What Kokasan didn't say is that the look in Tsukune's eyes when he mentioned the Sweetheart Chef made her feel jealous.

"Tsukune is so sweet," Kurumu said with an amused look. "Actually, Tsukune is my sweetheart. He and I have been lovers since high school."

"Oh my god..." Kokasan gasped.

"Which brings us to why I am here to see you," Kurumu went on.

"Really?" Kokasan questioned.

"By the way," Kurumu asked in a gentle voice. "What is your name dear? Tsukune only called you K-san when he visited me."

"Kokasan," She said in a shy voice.

"Kokasan, let me be direct with you," Kurumu said in a level voice. "I am here because I am worried about Tsukune."

"You are?" Kokasan questioned. "Shouldn't you let him know?"

"Honey," Kurumu smirked. "There is not a single thing about me that Tsukune doesn't know."

Kokasan was surprised by the wave of jealousy that crashed through her at that statement.

"Kokasan," Kurumu started again. "Tsukune has a bad habit of pushing himself very hard. I blame Moka for that. It is good that he wants to do his best, but I still worry."

"Moka?" Kokasan's shaken mind grabbed on to the fact that another woman had been named.

"Tsukune's fiance, dear," Kurumu answered. "He really has not told you much about his life has he?"

"No," Kokasan shook her head. "He's friendly to me, but I am just helping him with his work. He is even paying me to act like his girlfriend, so he has an excuse to visit the neighborhood."

"He told me all about you," Kurumu said. "He makes it a point to tell us almost everything."

"Us?" Kokasan asked.

"His lovers," Kurumu answered before going on. "I was just surprised that he was keeping you in the dark. But I guess it makes sense. He is probably trying to protect you. Some of the things... well, enough about that. Why don't you pour the tea and tell me how Tsukune had been doing. Is he getting enough to eat?"

"Well he usually isn't here enough to eat very often," Kokasan began as she set the tea on the table. "But why are you asking me?"

"Because I am making sure Tsukune isn't neglecting his health," Kurumu replied. "He was the same way back in school. He would get so busy trying to solve a problem that he wouldn't take time to look after himself."

"So you tracked me down just so you can ask if he's been eating his vegetables?" Kokasan challenged.

"And to make sure he is getting enough sleep," Kurumu nodded.

"Oh..." Kokasan leaned back a little. "You're checking up on him to make sure he's not sleeping with me." Seeing the person in front of her as a jealous woman instead of an idol made things easier for Kokasan. She was just starting to feel a sense of confidence from that idea when Kurumu started laughing.

It was a happy, amused laugh that made Kurumu shake in ways that most men would love to see.

"Oh no dear," Kurumu said as her outburst faded. "I know he has never touched you in such a way." She gave a little shake of her chest. "And, I'm sorry, but I happen to know you do not have what it would take to tempt him beyond his endurance." Kurumu sobered up and gave Kokasan a level look.

"I came here for exactly the reason I said," Kurumu went on. "I want to make sure Tsukune is taking care of himself."

"He is taking excellent care of himself," Kokasan stated firmly. "And he is taking care of me as well. If you want, you can ask the neighbors how well he has been taking care of me." She gave Kurumu a saucy grin. "This building has thin walls."

"Well the next time I see him I will tell him you approve of his care," Kurumu nodded politely. "Just make sure you take good care of him."

"You don't seem to care very much that Tsukune is spending his time with me," Kokasan accused.

"Why should I?" Kurumu shrugged. "You said so yourself. You're just working for him."

"But there is more than one way for a woman to work for a man," Kokasan tried to use a seductive voice and a smoky look.

"Of course there are," Kurumu agreed. "But those other ways you are thinking of, Tsukune has no interest in from you."

What bothered Kokasan about what the other woman was saying, was the calm, indifferent way she said it. Kurumu was calm and confident that Kokasan was no threat to her relationship with Tsukune. It was clear that that the other woman truly believed that Tsukune could have no romantic interest in Kokasan.

It was more than a little depressing. Kokasan was used to being seen as a sex partner first and a person second, if at all. Tsukune had clearly seen her as a person, and had shown her respect without hesitation. Having her sex appeal so utterly dismissed hurt her pride.

"I'll have you know, I have never had trouble finding a lover," Kokasan boasted.

"Kokasan," Kurumu said in a firm voice. "I hate to break it to you, but Tsukune is far more special than you know. It took me two years just to get him to kiss me. His fiance nearly killed the woman that stole his first kiss."

"Wait," Kokasan held up a hand and frowned. "He's your sweetheart, but he has a fiance that isn't you? That doesn't make sense."

"The only reason I am here," Kurumu gave a lazy smile. "Is because I was available. Tsukune's fiance has her hands full. His office lover is busy with his business. His house slave is working on a project. His concubine is at home with his four daughters. Each and every one of us is looking out for Tsukune whenever we can. So I came here to make sure Tsukune is eating right and not putting himself at risk by skipping sleep and meals. The only reason any of us would tolerate you being around Tsukune is because you can help him in some small way."

"Don't worry," Kokasan said with a suggestive hand gesture. "I'll help Tsukune any way I can."

"If he would let you, I am sure it would be an experience you would never forget," Kurumu sighed, feeling frustrated with the other woman's false confidence. "But as I said, I know it has not, and will not ever happen."

"And what makes you so sure?" Kokasan demanded.

"If you could understand the answer," Kurumu smirked. "You wouldn't need to ask the question." Kurumu took a sip of her untouched cup of tea. "Feel free to tell Tsukune I stopped by. He is the only person who will believe you." Kurumu got up to leave.

"What?" Kokasan blinked. She hesitated for just a moment before trying to follow Kurumu. The Sweetheart Chef got out the door just a few heartbeats ahead of the human woman. When Kokasan got through the door, the visitor was nowhere to be seen. There were just a couple of local woman acting normally.


	295. Serious Business

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 295

Tsukune had a dark grin on his face as he entered the office. The young man working the front desk had never seen that look on his boss' face before, and it made him more than a little nervous. Of course the majority of what went on in that place made Jun nervous. He probably would have quit in the first week if he had not been so afraid of what his sister would do to him.

Jun had been planing to enjoy a ronin year. He had just missed a passing score on his college entrance exams by a narrow margin. He was confident that he would get in the next time, but until then, a year to take life easy seemed like a good idea. His sister did not agree with him. She read him the riot act up one side and down the other. Every time he quit one part time job for another, she would tear into him again over his too casual nature.

Jun's sister had been working retail for years, and was even being considered for a store management position. She had complained about her little brother around the water cooler one day with some of the other department managers. It turned out that one of them had a cousin with his own business. A few phone calls were all that it took to get Jun a job interview.

"I have just the position for you," Aono Tsukune, the owner of the company had said. "You have to have a quick mind, but there is not much physical labor involved."

Jun soon found himself in a crisp uniform behind a desk. At first he thought that the job was a joke. He thought that he had been put there because his sister wanted him to learn some kind of lesson. Jun's duties included taking phone messages for the security officers, handing out and collecting job applications, and keeping the main lobby in order during his shifts. In the first two days on the job, while being closely supervised by the second in command of the company, Jun quickly learned how serious the position really was.

Taking messages for the security officers also meant figuring out which messages to pass on to the dispatch office so the officer in question could get it right away. Other messages could be sent out with a patrol officer if it wasn't time sensitive. Little things like that helped keep the security officers happy, because they knew that the company was looking out for them. While it was true that just about everybody had a cell phone, company policy restricted their on-duty use to emergencies only. A reminder of a family dinner plan, for example, could be passed along by a patrol officer, unless it was too close to shift change, in which case a quick message through dispatch for the officer would be a better choice.

One of the interesting things that was required of Jun was that he have or get a driver's license. He had one, fortunately, but had never driven anything more than a bicycle since getting his license a year prior. The reason he needed the license was once in a while he needed to drive errands in one of the company cars. Sometimes it was to make sure equipment was provided to officers in the field, but mostly it was to just go on snack runs.

Jun also quickly learned that there were some messages to be collected and just held on to until asked for. The company had a series of semi-visible jobs involving idols. The owner of the company had a small fan following of his own even. Any calls about any idols were duly recorded. Any messages were put in a file until asked for. Anybody asking questions about an idol was given the number of the agency to call. For all the phone calls that Jun handled, very few had anything to do with actual company business. About one call in twenty he transferred to either the dispatch office or the second in command.

The boss of the company for some reason was almost never around. Any calls for him were to be connected to his lieutenant, and she would decide what to do about them. When people came in asking for the boss by name, it was the second in command that was notified.

In the first week Jun had come to understand why the job required a quick mind. The phone would sometimes be ringing off the hook. At the same time there could be three or four people in the lobby waiting to see one of the company officers or filling out job applications. Jun had felt the pressure of the position from the first day, and even when everything was quiet, it still felt like something was about to happen.

On the positive side, he never had to do any cleaning. Each morning the floors were spotless. His own desk was always perfectly organized. Not that organized of a person himself, he had been worried about how he was going to keep his work space presentable. It took him a few days to notice, but he finally realized that in spite of him, his desk was staying clean and organized. The point really struck home one afternoon, after a very busy morning, when he had finally managed to make it to the water closet for a much needed break to relieve himself. When he returned, the desk was clean and every piece of paper was in one neat stack or another. The only thing missing was the half empty package of rice crackers he had left out. He found the empty wrapper in the trash, but there was not a single cracker or crumb to be found anywhere.

Strange little things like that seemed to happen all the time in that office. One night Jun had used the company exercise room and shower; a company perk he had been told when hired. When he was getting dressed afterwords, Jun discovered that his shoes had been polished.

Jun was able to shake off the strangeness of little things happening. Strange things happened all the time after all. It was the larger things that shook him up. In the middle of the week, when the boss was actually in his office, the famous Sweetheart Chef had stopped by with a picnic basket to see him. Being told that the company provided security for idols and events was one thing. Having one show up, larger than life right in front of Jun, that was something else all together.

Some of the people that came through the office were so beautiful they made Jun's mouth dry. Others were so sexy that he had a hard time keeping himself from drooling. One attractive woman came in with a business card declaring her to be some kind of talent agent, that gave Jun a look like he had just crapped on her shoes, but had still tried to sweet-talk, and then bully her way in to see the boss. Lieutenant Sansai finally agreed to meet the woman. The self-pronounced talent agent came down the stairs and left the building at a near run, never to return again.

Jun thought the job might have been interesting if someone had told him about it in advance, but it was turning into too much real work for his tastes. He liked the idea of doing odd jobs until he got into college, so he could sample life before making any final decisions on a career. But because his sister had found the job for him, Jun knew he better tough it out.

To his credit, Jun did get a hang of the job quickly. He had an open and friendly nature, even if he would rather being doing something mindless. He was able to do his job well, and quickly made friends with the other employees. That was how he learned that more than two thirds of the company had come from the same high school as the boss. Some had even been in the same year as him.

Then came the day that Aono Tsukune came in with that smile...

Jun had seen his boss come and go many times. Frequently he had a look of concentration on his face. He had been seen scowling a few times here and there. Once in a while he would have some kind of happy or amused expression. The morning the boss came in with a smile that made Jun shiver, the young man started to think it may be time to look for a new job.

XxxxX

It was a kind of bitter happiness that made Tsukune smile that day. There had been four more arson attacks by Tate no Kai over the past month. Two against the police, and two against civilian targets. That meant that Tsukune had been hunting for clues from four additional crime scenes. In addition to the traditional sort of investigations, he was buying drinks, treats, and meat for feral youkai everywhere he encountered them in the hope of cultivating a contact that could help him. He was asking around business and neighborhoods for any possible leads. If his mother knew how many shrines he had been visiting lately she would probably worry he was going to become a monk. But all of his effort was bringing him information.

Tsukune was gathering threads of information, and it was slow work. Every piece of information he collected had to be investigated. He had to pile the threads together and sort through them. At times it was tedious, but no mater how much the slow pace irritated Tsukune, the work was producing results. Tsukune was smiling because he had identified some potential targets.

Of course having likely targets gave Tsukune a new set of problems. Giving information to Ross or Tanaka to have them help verify it ran the risk of either of them trying to take action on their own. The problem with that, of course, was that there was at least one youkai working with Tate no Kai that was willing to kill. It was an additional complication that if the police took action against a discovered Tate no Kai officer, Tate no Kai was likely to retaliate.

Tsukune wasn't happy about it, but he knew he would have to trust his allies to work with him. He needed more information, and his allies dissevered to know the truth. In spite of the potential problems, Tsukune was still pleased to have made some progress.

There was one little gem of information that Tsukune had collected that he was going to keep to himself. Those threads he had been collecting, thinner than spiders' silk, piece by piece, had made a pattern. It was a complicated pattern, and still incomplete, but he was confident they would be able to fill in the empty gaps. But one of those threads stood out. The information was still incomplete, but there was enough there that Tsukune was willing to take a chance. If all went well, he would be able to strike a blow against Tate no Kai very soon.

XxxxxxxxX

The name on the building read 'Nikkan Gendai,' (Daily Modern Times.) The headquarters of the often politically incorrect, even radical newspaper was an older office building five stories tall. On the forth floor, which was mostly used for storage and research, Was the office of the Red Division. Red Division was also known as the Spooky Division, and that place where 'those strange people work.' Red Division specialized in investigating the stories that the other departments were careful not to look to hard at.

When a sea monster sighted in Osaka Bay was reported, other division of Nikkan Gendai wanted to treat the story as a curiosity piece. Red Division on the other hand did an aggressive investigation of the area around Osaka Bay. In their final report the sea monster, complete with pictures, turned out to be a line of small, overturned boats, forming the series of humps witnesses had reported, that had broken loose from their moorings during a storm. The report went on to add that the "eye witness reports" had been exaggerated, and that strange markings on a breakwater was just so much graffiti by local teens.

The editor of Red Division, Shuzen Kokoa, had been lauded by senior management for pursuing the story. The reporter, who was known as Mahoshoji Hana, was rewarded with a page three printing of her story. The two women were the only regular staff of Red Division. In fact it was Kokoa that had come up with the name. Before she had come along that section of the tabloid had been run by whichever editor had recently offended the owners, and then only until they were forgiven or they left. Any other staff was assigned as punishment, new hire hazing, or pulled in at need from the long list of staff reporters and photographers, who were usually little more than amateurs looking for part time work.

Of course for Kokoa and Hana the success of their department was a private joke. It was easy to come up with a logical, if weak, story to explain monster sightings. Hana enjoyed the work of learning the secrets behind sightings and mysteries. She also enjoyed the work of writing cover stories and finding evidence, or sometimes making it, that supported her stories. Kokoa liked having the title of Division Editor. She did some field work of her own once in a while as well.

Kokoa had been thrilled to get a story printed about a new attorney getting the better of an established veteran in the legal business. In that case, the new attorney, her sister, had busted the chops , metaphorically speaking, of a slum lord and his legal counsel, representing the tenants in a contract dispute. In the end the slum lord had settled out of court because it was the least expensive option and would let him save some face, he thought. Kokoa had not named her source for the story, which had been her own sister, but had run a follow-up story where the slum lord had been caught up in a sweep of Tate no Kai supporters.

Kokoa and Hana had been celebrating the busting of the Sea Monster myth when their next project had fallen in their lap. A friend had called and asked them to do a piece about a night club. One of the best parts had been permission to use some creative license about the morals of the club goers, as personal names or recognizable personalities were mentioned. The piece needed to be attention grabbing, and not actually hold any substance beyond the name and address of the club.

XxxX x XxxX

The night club was filled with bodies. Men and women were talking and drinking, and music was playing. The place had been a bar skirting on the edge of being a hostess club for years. In the past few weeks it had seen an up-swing in its business. Some of the people that knew of the place suspected that the increased popularity was related to its rumored connection with the underworld of Japan. Because of such a connection it enjoyed more protection against would-be vandals, which in turn made it more attractive to people looking to have a good time.

In contrast to the crowd within, the area outside the club was quiet. A pair of men in modest suits kept strolling up and down the sidewalk outside of the club, obviously acting as security. Another pair of men lazily watched over the parking lot near by. The club had arranged enough security to make it attractive to the potential client base, without really going out of its way or breaking any budgets. Enough people were eager to enjoy nights out that the club.

Some would worry that such a place would be at risk of attracting the attention of Tate no Kai. The club was just the kind of place offend a group intent on telling others how they should think and act. The club, in short, was challenging Tate no Kai to try something, and with the ego of the General, it was a given that the thuggish terrorists would accept that challenge.

x

After two steady weeks of thriving business, the agents of Tate no Kai were ready to show the club's management and patrons how foolish they were. It was going to be the largest operation since the failed attack on LaLaPort mall. A full score of Tate no Kai members were mobilized for the smash-and-splash attack on the club. They were out to make a statement.

The firebombing attacks against the police were about showing the public how powerless the government was. Attacking civilians the same way would make the masses afraid of Tate no Kai, but it was likely to also make them angry. If the general populace was angry enough, they would close ranks and turn against Tate no Kai, and that would be a bad thing. The General had learned that no matter how insignificant the pathetic common people were on their own, when they banded together against a common target, no matter how misguided they were, they could be dangerous.

The smash-and-splash was going to help show everyone that they were weak and corrupt, and that they needed to follow Tate no Kai's orders. The people at the club were going to be made into an object lesson. The attacking force had been given clear orders. Balloons filled, not with paint this time but with blood from livestock, were going to be thrown at the men and women that were foolishly embracing a life of vice. In addition to making a gross mess, the thugs were going to deal out some violence as well. A few broken bones should help deliver the point home that they masses were powerless against Tate no Kai. If anybody tried to put of a fight, the attackers were told that they were free to make an example out of them.

The atmosphere was charged with emotions as the attack team moved into position. The patrons of the club were practically partying in the street. The music was loud and the bright neon at the front of the club attracted eyes and made the rest of the street appear darker. The Tate no Kai thugs moved in to attack...

…. Right into the waiting trap.

Xxxx

Xxx

Xx

Special word from the Author...

Hello and thank you for reading my work. As I see the end of this project on the horizon... No really, I do. I know I have said that before, but this time I think it will be a reachable goal, in about another twenty or so chapters... Anyway, back on topic...

As I see the end of this project in the not to distant future, I am looking towards future projects. As an experiment, I have gained the consent of Lord Gray to publish a pair of letters he wrote long ago to his beloved. Vampirotic: Letters of Passion available for kindle by 9/21/2013, the start of Autumn.

As always, thank you for your support.


	296. Trap Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 296

Dressed up for a night of pleasure and abandon, the club had been filled with men and women. Drawn from the National Police Agency from all over Japan, the club goers had been enjoying what was probably one of the strangest under cover assignments in history. More than a dozen young women had been pulled from parking enforcement duty, issued slim stun batons, and given a crash course in their use. After that they had been playing the part of women with free time to hang out at a club to dance and meet men. New graduate officers, men and women, had been surprised to discover their first assignment had been to go under cover as full time bar flies at a night club.

As the Tate no Kai thugs rushed into the club, the crowd of young men and women fell away from them, at first putting up no resistance. A moment later the thugs found themselves surrounded, with the doors closing and any escape cut off. The smash-and-splash raid had failed. A few thugs tried to stick to the plan, at least as far as throwing their balloons of animal blood and trying to fight their way to freedom.

The fighting was fierce and quickly over. Most of the thugs were subdued with the quick, precise application of force. A few were smart enough to surrender. One pair had a particularly bad time, receiving blows that were painful, but not inflicting much injury. Just as they made it out of the club, one of them was tackled by a pair of men. The last thug ran with all the speed he could summon.

"Police!" Someone yelled behind him. "On the ground!"

The thug sprinted for the darkest shadows he could see. He had to escape and report back. He was aware the the sounds of people chasing him, but he didn't know how many, and he sure as hell wasn't going to slow down to find out. He kept running until he couldn't hear his pursuers, any more, and then he kept running. He kept running until all he could mange was a slow trot as he held at the stitch in his side and his breathing was ragged. Even then he kept going, unaware of the shadow that followed him.

XxxX

"So how did we do?" Lieutenant Tanaka, dressed as a bartender, asked as the captured thugs were being loaded into a waiting police truck.

"Nineteen arrests and no injuries on our side," Inari, the only civilian present answered. She was dressed in a very short black dress. She had been hidden among the others, officially to help lend some authenticity to the illusion of people just out to party. Unofficially, she had been there in case of youkai related problems. "We let one get away, and Tsukune is following him as planned."

"Good, good," Tanaka nodded. "Do you think any of the suspects will remember what you look like?"

"I doubt it," Inari answered. "When I did the promos for the police I was always looking professional. For this I have been doing my hair and makeup differently, and I am in no way dressed like a police officer should be."

"That is true," Tanaka gave her a small smile.

"Now if will excuse me," Inari said politely. "I am going to go change and get ready for the next part of the plan."

"Thank you for your support," Tanaka dismissed her.

XxxX

Tsukune followed his prey carefully. He kept his youki tightly contained and had wrapped a Glamore around himself. Sometimes he walked, other times he flew, but he always kept his eyes on the prey. When the fleeing man pulled out a cell phone, Tsukune pulled out an expensive device that let him record everything the phone transmitted, including what number was dialed.

Tsukune had a satisfied smile as he followed the fleeing thug. The man had no idea he was being so closely followed. He had no idea how much information he was giving away.

Tsukune felt better when he was doing something. Just going from place to place making contacts and asking questions was important, but felt so useless most of the time. He supposed that his frustration was a side effect of his busy life through high school and university. But at the moment, Tsukune had a visible target, and following the target was providing a wealth of information.

Tsukune followed the target until he finally went to what was probably his home. The thug went to an average apartment building in an average area of the city. Once the man had gone inside, Tsukune made sure he didn't leave again. He spun out threads of his energy in to a web around the apartment. That let him feel the presence of every living thing in the thug's home. The Tate no Kai member, as it turned out, did not live alone. Tsukune could feel the life energy in the apartment and could tell that there was two people in there, and four smaller sparks of life. Later investigation would show that the man lives with his sister and her cats.

Tsukune kept watch over the apartment until the sun rose in the morning. He called in the address to Lieutenant Tanaka, and by the time the sun was coming up in the east, the police had the place under observation. They would investigate the suspect in depth. In the mean time, Tsukune would head home for some rest before continuing his own investigations.

XxxxX

While Tsukune was following his suspect, the police had been keeping busy. The night club was closed down. The building was little more than an empty shell. The place had been chosen for the operation because it was empty of tenants. If Tate no Kai tried to strike out at the place in revenge, there would be no innocent lives at risk.

The area was mostly business offices with a few store fronts. What was left of the night club was the sign above the doors to prove that it had been there, so anybody looking would not have to guess if they found the right place. Taped to the door was a notice that the club was closed for repairs. One of the newest businesses in the area, across the street from the now abandoned club and half way down the block, was a coffee shop. Karasu No Kōhī was a themed coffee shop that was quickly popular with the locals. The staff were mostly young women dressed like mikos, if shrine maidens made their clothes snug enough to show off their womanly curves, with tiny hats on their heads, and small, black-feathered wings on their backs.

A pair of young men, dressed, almost, as shinto priests, also with little black wings on their backs also worked at Karasu no Kōhī. The men helped their coworkers, and were careful to be attentive to, and even a little flirty with, any female customers. Men and women from the surrounding businesses and offices found the customer service and the coffee both to their liking.

The coffee shop was one of many observation points sent up in the area. The night club had been a challenge to Tate no Kai's self declared war on vice and immorality. It had turned out to be a trap. Now that the doors of the club were closed, sealed with police tape, and with a sign that read "Temporally closed for cleaning," the club's perceived continued existence was also intended to provoke Tate no Kai.

Only a few hours after the trap had been sprung, the area in front of the club had been filled with reporters. The face man for the police had been trotted out for a small pres conference. It was another attack in the psychological war against Tate no Kai.

"I am here to let the people know," The face man had said to the press. "The police have struck another, highly effective blow against the criminals that want to cause fear and unrest in Japan for their own, selfish, greed. Acting on a tip from one of their own that had come to learn that he was caught up in something much worse than he had anticipated, and was looking for a way out, the police were able to quickly mobilize the resources needed for last night's arrests..."

The press conference had three purposes. First it was intended to provoke Tate no Kai. Second was to give the public some good news, even if it wasn't all accurate. The third objective was to sew distrust among the members of Tate no Kai. By saying that the police had been tipped off by an inside man, the leaders of the organization were, hopefully, going to be stuck second guessing themselves, reducing their ability to do anything for a while.

All the red flag waving had serious intentions behind it. The simplest reason was clear to see. The police were setting another trap for Tate no Kai. The statement that the police had been tipped off by an insider was to rattle the leadership's confidence in their underlings. It was also intended to muddy the waters, because the man that had been allowed to escape was sure to report that the night club had been a trap. His higher ups would likely wonder if he had been allowed to escape because he was the informant.

Even if they did not suspect him of being a traitor, they still had to be suspicious of anything he had to report. After all if it was a trap, how had he escaped it? Had he simply sold out his companions, or had he suffered a case of cold feet and failed to act, letting him stay clear of the club as the trap closed in on his fellows? There was also the chance that he had been allowed to escape, either to willingly or unknowingly lead the police to more Tate no Kai members.

The last reason for provoking Tate no Kai was a little more devious than the others. Basically, the police had stirred up Tate no Kai so they could watch them react. The organizations from Ross' side of the street were in on this last part of the plan as well. There were lots of Tate no Kai member that had been spotted in the past but mostly left alone. Now all known Tate no Kai resources were being watched closely, hoping that more information would be exposed.

XxxxX

The General had expected to see news of the raid the next day. He had expected to receive word when the attack had been successfully completed. When the phone rang he had not been more than a little surprise that the call was a little later than anticipated.

"Moshi moshi," The General answered in his most calm and cultured voice.

"Sir," The voice on the other end spoke in a quick, cracking voice. "The attack failed. The police had been expecting the attack. Almost everybody was caught."

"What!?" The General roared.

"Sir, it was a trap," The nervous voice said again. "One of the men managed to escape, but he said he thinks everybody else was arrested. He tried to call the squad leaders, but none of them answered."

"How did this happen?" The General demanded.

"We were out smarted, Sir," The underling answered. "If our man had not escaped, we wouldn't even know as much as we do. We wouldn't know that the raid had failed possibly before morning."

"Did the man really escape?" The General asked, his voice dropping into a dangerous growl. "Or did the police let him go?"

"He said he escaped," The other man said. "He said they tried to beat him down, but he got away."

"He says?" The General questioned. "Have you seen his injuries for yourself?"

"Sir, our man said he escaped and outran any pursuit," Came the reply. "But I did not want to take any chances. I told him to go home and wait for orders. I did not want him going near any other members until we know beyond any doubt that he is not being watched."

"Yes," The General grudgingly agreed that it was a wise choice. "Yes, that was good thinking. Wait a day or two, then someone to meet up with him. If he does show signs of being beaten, we may be able to still use him."

"And if he is unharmed?" The man asked his leader.

"If he has betrayed us," The General answered. "I will think of some other way to make use of him."

"I understand Sir."

"You did well," The General spoke in a voice that was calmer than he felt at the moment. "Keep me advised if you learn anything else."

"Yes sir," The other man said before breaking the connection.

The General carefully put the phone down before he started swearing. He could feel the bile rising in the back of his throat as his anger made him see red. He had ordered a raid using tested men. Some of them had kept their faith in him even after being harassed by the police before. Now those men had been caught by the thrice damned police.

The General was furious. He did not want to believe that he had fallen for a trick. He did not want to believe that the ineffective and corrupt police had managed to fool him. The problem was that he had used proven men. The men above them were had also shown that they could be trusted. If it had been men like he had used for the smaller raids, back in the beginning, he would think the had just messed up. At worst, if the had been a raid using new recruits, one or more of them might have been traitors. But he had not sent new members. The people who had known the facts ahead of time had earned positions and followers within Tate no Kai.

The General did not want to accept that he had played the fool. He started going over the plan form the beginning. He looked at all the names of the men he had used. He reviewed the information that had been collected. He had been trying to decided who should be blamed for passing on bad information to him when the phone rang.

The call had been a short one. One of his captains had called to tell the General about the press conference on the news. The General had turned on the television and found a station covering the press conference, ignoring the phone in his hand, until he threw it into the television with enough force to destroy them both.

The General was in full rage all over again. His proven men were prisoners. He refused to think of them as arrested because he he didn't think the police should have any authority over him and his men. He was better than them. He was above their corrupt and flimsy law, and yet they dared to oppose him and capture his soldiers. The only thing that was anything close to good news was that the police had admitted to being tipped off.

The General saw the act of betrayal as a good thing because it confirmed what he wanted to believe. It proved that even the men that followed him were still corrupt creatures that needed to be controlled by a firm hand. It proved that the incompetent police were unable to do anything without being lead by the nose. Being betrayed by one of his peons meant that the General had not sent his men into a trap that he had fallen for.

The General grasped at that grain of self-serving news to help sooth his bloated ego. He knew that he was not at fault. He just needed to think of how he was going to show the police the error of their ways.


	297. Firming Foundations

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 297

Lieutenant Tanaka, Ross, and Tsukune were meeting at Ageah's club of current employment. She was cuddled up close to Tsukune, who sat in the middle of the large booth, acting like a hostess at the side of a big spender. Ross and Tanaka were at the ends of the curving booth, opposite to each other.

The place was actually out of date with its decorations, looking like a hold-over from the 1970's. Ageha had told Tsukune that she was thinking of buying the place. The owner, an old man who still wore leisure suits, was interested in selling out, for the right price, but did not want his place to just be turned over to strangers. He had known Ageha for a long time, and he was glad to see her back in his club again. She had always been good for business.

"Well we have done a good job of kicking the ant hill this time," Tanaka said. They were meeting off the clock so he was holding a drink in his hand and had his tie hanging loose. "All of the known phone numbers are showing a lot of traffic."

"The people we've been watching are keeping busy as well," Ross added. "There's little teams of men practically going door to door. From what I can tell, it looks like the middle managers are either making sure of their support before moving against each other, or making sure they are secure against anybody moving against them."

"I think it was saying we were tipped off that caused that," Tanaka said. "We're dealing with people that know they are not trustworthy, so they distrust others. The idea that one of their own sold them out is believable. If someone had, anybody close to him will be in trouble as well."

"I've seen some things like this before," Ross said. "When that other group, Fairy Tail, was able to take a piece out of somebody's operation some of the lower bosses were quick to offer up one of their own as being at fault in order to protect themselves."

"That's..." Tanaka began.

"Don't say it," Ross held up a hand and cut his friend off. "I know what you're thinking. You're right, but not everybody fits into your civilized world."

"I know," Ito said with a sour look. He took a drink from his glass. "I just can't stop wishing it wasn't that way."

"If wishes were horses..." Ross shrugged. "Am I right Tsukune?"

"Unfortunately," Tsukune nodded. "But then again, it is probably good that wishes don't come true very often."

"Why not?" Ross challenged.

"I used to wish almost every day for a quite, normal life," Tsukune answered with a crooked smile.

"I do not see any problem with that," Tanaka said.

"Well I do," Ageha said. "And both of you should as well. If he had gotten his wish, he would never had been there when my daughter needed him. And he would have never been there all those times Fairy Tail needed someone to put them in their place."

"Ma'am," Tanaka offered her a bow of the head. "I concede your point. I, for one, would probably not be here today if it wasn't for him."

"Oh?" Ageha perked up.

"You mean that time at your daughter's school?" Ross asked.

"Exactly," Tanaka nodded.

"Ooooh," Ageha leaned forward to encourage the lieutenant with an extra clear view of her cleavage. "A Tsukune story I haven't heard before? Please share."

"It is not that good of a story," Ito tried to beg off.

"I thought it was a good story," Ross offered.

"You're not helping," Tanaka shot the other man a dark look.

"It was the second time we met," Tsukune offered. "It was during the time the Youkai Academy Student Police was providing security for his daughter's school."

"Oh yes?" Ageha had all her attention back on Tsukune. "I remember Kurumu being disappointed that she could not go with you."

"When Fairy Tail's men had tried to attack..." Tsukune remembered that day with discomfort. "One of them tried to stab the lieutenant in the back. I was able to stop it from happening."

"You know," Ross said thoughtfully. "I've seen the aftermath once myself, and read some reports about other times. I hope that someday I will be able to actually see you fight."

"No," Tsukune gave a shake of his head. "You do not want to see one of my fights."

"Why not?" Ross asked. "It's not like I've spent my life hiding from violence."

"Ross," Tanaka spoke up. "If you are close enough to see Tsukune in a fight, that means you are in such a bad situation that your best hope of living is having him there to protect you."

"He's right," Ageha said with a proud smile. "Tsukune has been there for my daughter, and for me. Kurumu even told me about the bear."

"Mother..." Tsukune complained.

"Wait..." Ross gave Tsukune a searching look. "You've fought a bear?"

"Oh course not," Ageha scoffed.

"I didn't think that was possible," Ross started to relax.

"The bear never had a chance," Ageha continued with a grin. "My Tsukune killed it in three hits."

"What?" Ross and Tanaka both gaped in surprise.

"It was not like that," Tsukune shook his head. "I had to kill the bear because it was badly hurt. It was either going to die slowly, or it was going to wander into a local village and hurt someone. I really didn't have any choice."

"What Tsukune is not telling you is that he was the one that had hurt it," Ageha shared what she knew about the incident. "He was protecting his parents. They had gone for a walk in the woods and surprised the bear."

"Well I've heard of martial artists fighting bears and other animals before," Ross shrugged. "But it's still an impressive story."

"But it's not my favorite," Ageha said.

"Mother," Tsukune tried to get her mind back on the business of the day. "Have you heard anything about Tate no Kai?"

"You know Tsukune," Ageha gave him a mock frown. "There are better ways to change the topic of a conversation."

"But it still worked," Tsukune countered. "So about..."

"Oh, you're no fun," Ageha huffed. "No. I have not been told anything new. The last that was passed around was how someone had started to approach some of the newer girls in the business, but then he disappeared before he could ever deliver on any of his offers."

"I was hoping someone might have heard something about the arson attacks," Tanaka said with a note of frustration.

"Unfortunately," Ageha pouted a little. "If someone is talking about it over drinks, it's not at a bar or club where I have a connection."

"It would have been helpful to have some more information, but sometimes it can't be helped," Tanaka gave his shoulders a shrug.

"It would be nice to have a sure target," Ross agreed. "But we can still go forward."

"And we will," Tanaka said firmly. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a slim folder which he passed to Tsukune.

"Here is the information you asked for," The lieutenant said. "Just don't do anything too rash without letting me know. I have a small team on short notice stand by once you confirm a target."

"And if his methods are too limited," Ross offered with a dark smile. "I have some men eager for some action."

"Thank you for the offer," Tsukune said noncommittally.

"So how many men do you have?" Ageha asked with a happy smile. The smile the slipped into a predatory look. "And how eager are they?"

Ross paused and gave Ageha a careful look. He looked at the way she was presenting herself while cuddled in close with Tsukune. Ross considered all he knew about Tsukune and the world he was a part of.

"Ma'am," Ross said politely. "I think it would be best if I do not answer that question. Good men are hard to find after all."

"Oh don't I know it," Ageha bemoaned theatrically.

Tsukune just rolled his eyes at Ageha's playfulness.

"Well I should be on my way," Tanaka said just before finishing his drink. "We have covered everything, and I would like to spend time at home while I have the chance."

"I hear you," Ross said. He killed off his own drink and stood up. "I gotta spend some time keeping my wife happy too."

"Aaaww," Ageha pouted. "Now everybody is going to leave me here alone."

"I don't think you have any reason to fear," Ross said. "You've still got Tsukune here to keep you company."

"But he's no fun," Ageha argued. "He sees me as just an old lady."

"Mother, that is not true," Tsukune protested.

"Yes it is," Ageha insisted. "You always have."

"Mother," Tsukune countered as his companions made their exit. "I have always thought of you as a radiant and beautiful woman."

"You're just saying that to be nice to an old lady," Ageha was having a hard time keeping her pout in place. Tsukune was either falling for her manipulation, or he was just playing along with her. Either way it was fun to tease him. "Admit it. I'm losing my looks, aren't I?"

"Not even close," Tsukune said. He then flashed her a mischievous grin. "You are in better shape than most women." He took one hand and firmly groped her breast. "You're not even starting to sag yet."

"TSU~kun~eeeEe!" Ageha gave a surprised and happy squeal.

XxxxxX

"And then he grabbed my breast!" Ageha told Kurumu about her meeting with Tsukune.

"He did not!" Kurumu protested as she burst out laughing. The truth was that Tsukune had already told her about some of the things that had happened, but it was funny coming from her mother. The older succubus was happy about being fondled by Tsukune.

Both women understood that Tsukune could only do such a thing because he felt close and comfortable with Ageha. It had not been about sex or trying to prove his masculinity. Tsukune knew Ageha liked teasing him, and had learned to tease her right back. To play such games with the older succubus, Tsukune had to feel close to her. It was much like the times Kurumu had teased Tsukune's father. It was a family thing, and it made both women happy to think of sharing a family relationship with Tsukune.

"He's still fun to play with," Ageha said. "Especially when he is willing to play along."

"Yes," Kurumu agreed. "Tsukune has a way to make things special."

"Well after that, he had to be on his way," Ageha went on. "So I spoke with my friend."

"And..." Kurumu prompted.

"Between his ags, and what's been happening lately," Ageha made a sour face as she thought of what has been happening. "He decided that he is ready to retire. I am going to buy him out."

"Congratulations," Kurumu cheered her mother.

"I hope I'm not making a mistake," Ageha gave a nervous smile. "This is going to be a big change for me. It's going to be even bigger than I had though."

"Why is that?" Kurumu asked.

"My friend had been in business for a long time," Ageha said. "He even owns part of the building. It's why he was able to stay there so long. The other owners couldn't force him out. In order to buy him out and take over his business, I need to buy his share of the building as well."

"Well that's not such a bad thing," Kurumu said. "You can maybe get a little extra income this way. How big is the building?"

"Two stories and close to three thousand square meters, plus parking," Ageha said. Here eyes were a little wide as she admitted the size of the building.

"Hmmmm," Kurumu's expression became thoughtful. "You know..." She gave her mother a wide smile. "I bet you're going to do great as a club manager."

"I hope so," Ageha replied. It felt good to have her daughter's support, but it was still big enough of a change to make her nervous.

XxxxX

Tsukune was almost to his front door when he was surprised. He had only a brief warning, a flare of youki, before Moka burst out of her own apartment. She pounced on Tsukune with enough force to knock him into the wall. Before Tsukune could ask her anything, Moka was kissing him fiercely. It was several long moments later before the kissing stopped.

"I did it!" Moka declared. "I got the final letter today. I passed the bar!"

"Congratulations," Tsukune offered with a proud smile. "We should do something to celebrate."

"Yes we will," Moka said with conviction. "This weekend we are going to have a party with everybody, but tonight, I have plans for just you and I."

"As you wish, Dame Moka," Tsukune Grinned. "I am at your disposal."

"And don't you forget it," Moka said before kissing him again.

X

The private celebration was not a quiet one. Moka had Tsukune take her out on Hiru for a late night of fun. They had dinner and drinks to Tokyo. From there it was to a karaoke bar in Nagasake. They stopped for a late snack in Sapporo. After watching the sun rise over the ocean at Fukui, Moka and Tsukune returned home.

Tsukune called Ruby and Inari and told them to do without him for the day. It was the first time he had taken a day off of work since he had opened his company. He figured that if he was working so hard to be worthy of Moka, he should be able to share some time with her when she was in the mood to celebrate.

The truth was that Tsukune and Moka were celebrating more than her just passing the bar exam and becoming an attorney. What they were really happy about was that they were one step closer to the life together they were both working for. With one more foundation stone in place, it would not be long before Moka and Tsukue would start building their family together.


	298. Follower Leading

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 298

He sometimes wished that he had a cooler title. He was one of the general's most loyal followers, and definitely the one that had served him the longest. The general had named him a captain of Tate no Kai, but for some reason it was because of some joke. Every time the general called him captain, the man could see a twist in his leader's expression, which could be amusement, or maybe indigestion.

Either way, the lackey wore the title of captain proudly. He liked having lieutenants under him. There was a feeling of power he really enjoyed whenever he gave an order and knew it was going to be carried out. The jumped-up captain had gained his title after he had killed a police officer. That had been a thrill as well.

Lately, the general's flunky had been playing middle manager. Orders passed down to him from the general, and he had the job of choosing the men to help him carry them out. The first couple of times he had stayed well back from the action, content to watch to make sure the orders were carried out. But then came the day he had thrown the bottle of gasolene himself.

Fire was not his weapon of choice. As a kappa, he was a water youkai, so it made sense that he would be wary of fire. While he did not like fire personally, he did like the power to be found when it was used as a weapon.

Things took a turn for him however when another Tate no Kai captain had been given an assignment. While he was in charge of using fire, and possible killing people, the other captain was still piddling around with the splash and smash attacks. He had been given a chance to move up with a big operation, but the idiot had lost all his people, himself included, to a trap, all because one of his people had ratted him out.

Well one less captain meant less competition within Tate no Kai. The Kappa that thought of himself as the general's number one captain was left with more authority now that he had one less person to share it with. He wondered if he should ask for a promotion.

He was calling lieutenants and helping plan a retaliation against the police. At the same time he was passing orders along, making sure nobody was taking stupid risks. He thought that maybe if he just started calling himself a Major, he could get away with it. He was doing more work now, and if he showed the guts to advance his own rank, the general was likely to approve.

The more he thought about it, the more the now Major liked the idea. He would show that he had the determination and the guts, but at the same time he would not be bumping himself up too far. Colonel sounded better, but that would be asking to get slapped back down. Yes, he nodded to himself, he would pass the word that he had been promoted.

XX

The Major was feeling proud of himself. It had taken only a day for word of his promotion to get out. A few phone calls had been all it had taken. Of course nothing escaped The General's attention, so the boss of Tate no Kai had found out.

"If you want it badly enough to take it," The General had said in a calm voice over the phone. "Then by all means, take it. If you can hold on to it, you deserve it. If you don't deserve it, rank will be the least of what you will lose."

While the threat was clear, the Major felt more confident than ever. The threat was a warning of what would happen if he let the General down, but the price of failure was well known, and couldn't get any higher. The rewards however could be much greater if the Major worked for it. It was with that same sense of confidence that the Major went out to meet with his lieutenants.

XX

It was a simple plan to keep Tate no Kai secure. The General used a pre-paid cell phone to talk to the others, except for unannounced personal appearances when he wanted to make sure the underlings were being kept in line. Because of this plan, it was necessary for the officers of Tate no Kai to keep regular contact with their underlings and each other. Meetings were to happen either happen at secret locations, like the Major's old apartment, or in busy places where friends and strangers could mingle freely.

The Major had found a drinking dive that he favored for such gatherings. It was a bar that had out-grown its building as more and more locals decided that cheep and easy drinking was better than expensive, stylish, comfortable clubs. It was at that dive that the Major held a meeting to discuss the fate of one man. That man had also been summoned to the meeting. Brought in by a long and complicated route to make sure the police had no way of following him or knowing where the actual meeting was going to happen, the one man to escape the night club trap was rank with fear.

The Major could feel the man's fear and it made him smile. The Major was also happy to see that the man appeared to be recovering from a beating. It was clear that his story of escaping the police had some evidence to support it. Unless one of the lieutenants could offer some proof that the man had been the one to rat out Tate on Kai, he would survive to serve again.

As soon as the thought had passed through his mind, the Major had a burst of inspiration. He had an idea on how he could test the man's loyalty and to strike back at the police. The beauty of the idea was that if the man was loyal or not, he could still be used as a weapon. As he sat down with the others, the Major had a wide happy smile that could make a person's skin crawl.

XxxxxxxxX

Tsukune did not really enjoy what he had taken to calling 'Spider Duty.' He had his connections all over the area. Through his own contacts he had threads out to others all over Japan. With all those threads, Tsukune spent a lot of time waiting for a signal back that some new bit of information had been discovered. All the time that he was running around to cultivate those connections and follow up on leads, Tsukune was forced to limit himself. He could not disappear for a few days just for the fun of it. Every visit with his extended family was made with a phone in reach, whenever possible, just in case...

After the Night Club trap things did start to change however. It didn't happen all at once. It started out as just a few stirrings as one thing or another twitched. His contacts heard a few small things, saw some suspicious meetings, but nothing solid. Things picked up for a few days, before quieting down again. Tsukune suspected that Ross had been right with his prediction that the minor Tate no Kai officers were doing a quick dance to protect themselves against any accusations of betraying their organization.

It was a little more than a week after the trap had been sprung that Tsukune's web of contacts started bringing him some interesting news. Whispers in dark corners were heard by ears humans never suspected were there. Police phone taps and back-room conversations were spreading word that there was a raising power within Tate no Kai.

Confirmation came from multiple directions. Tanaka's officers intercepted phone calls. A street hustler overheard a conversation and word was passed along to Ross. A man, with a few too many drinks in him, boasted to his paid companion of the evening that he was expecting to make a name for himself, now that The Major was mixing things up. Kurumu made sure the girl was well rewarded for keeping her ears open.

Coming from more than one direction made the information more reliable to the men organizing the opposition to Tate no Kai. The information was clear that things were happening within Tate no Kai. It was also clear that the organization was looking to make a move soon. All three men knew they needed put their own plans in place.

XxX

Tanaka Ito was working through reports and logistics with determination when the next curve-ball came his way. He was trying to make sure he had enough resources available without tipping his hand. He needed to keep police officers available for quick response to any attacks, because it was only a matter of time before Tate no Kai tried to strike back after their last raid had gone so badly for them. Too many officers in any one area that did not at least look busy might frighten the bad guys away, making them strike an area that could not respond with enough force to protect lives and property.

There was still some hope that Tate no Kai would try to get revenge against the club that had been the place of the trap. Visible work was being put into making the club look like it was still a real business, and would be open for business any day now. There were enough resources in that area to make a difference if Tate no Kai tried anything. Tanaka was working on such details when he got a call that surprised him.

"What happened?" Tanaka had to question the report he had just heard over the phone. He shuffled things about to get a pen and pad ready as he listened to the report over again. "Where is your office?" He scribbled down the address. "Alright. Now listen carefully. Take him to a local hotel... make that a hostess bar..." There was a break in his instructions as the person on the other end tried to question him.

"I don't care how you think it will look!" Tanaka barked. "Take him to the nicest hostess club in the area. I want no less than four officers in plain clothes with him at all times until I can get there. Activate your night shift if you have to. Keep that man safe. Keep him happy. If you have to, keep him drunk and get a woman to literally sit on him. I will be there as soon as possible."

The Lieutenant hung up the phone and gave himself until a count of three to collect himself before picking up and dialing a number. Each time he heard the line ring, he had to remind himself to breath and remain calm. Finally the other end connected.

"Tsukune here," The voice that came through the line brought the lieutenant a measure of relief. "What can I do for you?"

"Tsukune," Tanaka replied. "I need a favor."

"Yes?" Tsukune asked.

"Get over to my office as fast as you can," Tanaka said. "Then help me get to where I need to go, in that way you can get me there fast."

"What's happened?" Tsukune asked.

"We may have an informant," Tanaka explained.

"I'll get there right away," Tsukune replied before hanging up.

Tanaka knew that Tsukune was going to take him at his word. He also knew he was going to be in for an uncomfortable day. He was comfortable with some of Aono's people, but some of the spooky stuff still made his skin crawl.

X

Tanaka was ready to go when he heard someone coming down the hall to his office. He opened his office door in time to see Aono Tsukune reaching up to knock. Tanaka took a small measure of satisfaction seeing the younger man blink in surprise.

"Are you ready to go?" Tsukune asked. He was dressed in his riding leathers. Combined with his stern expression he was intimidating.

"Nobody tried to stop you from just walking in here?" Tanaka could not help but ask.

"It appears that I am well remembered," Tsukune smirked. "At least by the few people that noticed me at all."

"I don't want to know," Tanaka said. "Let's go."

XX

"I am going to take the long way back," Tanaka said when the world returned.

Tanaka Ito liked order in his life. He had been bothered when he had first started investigating Aono Tsukune. Since then, there had been less and less order in Ito's life. It bothered him greatly when the young man did things that challenged the lieutenant's sense of order. When Tsukune took a police car and made it defy logic and the laws of physics. The jump that had just carried them close to two hundred kilometers made Ito want a drink, badly.

On the bright side, with the jump completed, it was only a short trip to their destination. Tanaka made a call get directions to where the informant was being kept and shared the information with Tsukune. Technically it was a violation of regulations to let Tsukune, who was no longer a part of the police, to drive the car, but after that jump, Ito was not ready to take over.

x

The club was a nice place. It was still early afternoon, so the police and the informant they were watching accounted for most of the activity in the place. True to Tanaka's directions, the informant was being kept there by the drink in one hand and a woman on his lap. In spite of a few visible bruises that were in that ugly yellow-brown stage of healing, the man looked happy.

It did not take long for Tanaka to get down to business. The setting was unusual. The club staff had been excused, but the décor and music remained. Tsukune, still in his leathers, sat in, looking like an enforcer. In spite of these things, questioning the informant was still good, old fashion police work. Tanaka knew exactly what he was doing.

Still working on his drink, the informant told his story. He admitted to being the one that had escaped from the trap at the night club. He went on to tell of how he had reported in to Tate no Kai and then gone into hiding for a while. As his story went, a few days later he was called in to answer questions. Because he was the only one to escape, the others had been suspicious of him. Finally he was brought to a meeting with the new major. The Major had questioned him personally, but finally decided that the escape had been real.

The informant admitted that he had been afraid for his life for a while. When The Major had decided that he wasn't a spy, he was going to be rewarded, for escaping and reporting back as a dutiful soldier was expected to. The problem was, the informant said he did not think he could trust his superiors.

"Most of them wanted to kill me," The informant whined. "The wanted to make an example out of me, even when I didn't do anything wrong. Some wanted to kill me, just because they didn't want to take a chance they said. The Major though..." He took another pull at his drink.

"The Major said I had earned a promotion," The informant continued his story. "He wants me to help lead the next mission."

"And that would be?" Tanaka asked.

"Well, the police busted a bunch of us," The informant shrugged. "The Major says the General isn't happy about that. We're supposed to do something to punish you. I mean, we're trying to make Japan a better place, but the police are just crooks in uniforms keeping us from doing anything to make a difference." He shrugged again. "You busted our guys, so we gotta get some payback."

"Is there a plan?" Tanaka asked in a casual voice.

"Yeah... Yeah," The Informant brightened. "Well we figure, that is, the Major figures that whoever owns that night club didn't learn the lesson we were out to teach him the last time. That and he worked with the police, so now he really needs to be taught something."

"But right now the club is closed down," Tanaka pointed out. "It's still a crime scene, and the owner needs to clean up before he can re-open."

"Wel... See, that is why the Major is the boss," The informant smiled. "The police would never expect us to hit the same place twice in a row. Ain't never did it before, did we? So if we bust up any guards and burn out the club, well that ought to get the point across."

"The owner can't cooperate with the police again if he doesn't have a club any more," Tanaka observed.

"Exactly," The informant nodded. "So we're going to round up another twenty guys and finish the job. I'm supposed to lead half of them this time."

"If you're so sure of the plan," Tanaka asked in a carefully casual voice . "Why are you telling the police?"

"Well it's like I said," The informant said. "I don't trust my bosses no more. If anything goes wrong this time, I'll be dead for sure. But if I tell you guys, you can protect me, right? I mean, you can get me out of the country, and maybe get me some cash. I know there are rewards being offered. I've heard a few things. That's why I came to you guys."

"But if we help you escape now," Tanaka pointed out. "Your people will know something is wrong."

"Naw..." The informant shook his head with a grin. "See, that's the plan. I warned you guys so you can set another trap. Then when we are supposed to hit the place, I lead the men in. You catch me this time, but somehow before I get to jail, you make me disappear to someplace with cheep drinks and pretty girls. Hell, you can even bring me back if you need me to testify in court, as long as you let me go and hide out again after."

"And when is this going to happen?" Tanaka asked with a look of mild interest.

"Next full moon," The informant said. "That's in four days." The man finished his drink. "So, do we have a deal?"

"If you do your part," Tanaka nodded slowly. "I can get you a hundred thousand yen."

"Naw man," The informant shook his head. "I want a million."

"Where am I going to get that much money?" Tanaka demanded. "I have to explain the expenses to the government you know." He paused for a moment, then made another offer. "Two hundred thousand yen."

"Oh come on," The informant protested. "This works and you get The Major. If it don't, then I am dead. "Make it worth it."

"Half a million yen," Tanaka said in a firm voice. "And you will stay in protective custody until after you testify. Then you can take your money and go wherever you want."

"Deal," The informant grinned and stuck out his hand.

"Deal," Tanaka shook his hand. "Now you better get out of here."

"Just point me to the back door," The informant said.

x

Tanaka watched the informant leave. He made sure to swear the local police officers to secrecy and dismissed them. Finally he turned to Tsukune.

"Do you believe him?" Tanaka asked.

"Do I believe that there will be another attack?" Tsukune clarified. "Yes. He was too happy to tell us all about it. Do i believe that he is trying to set up Tate no Kai so he can escape? Not for a second. And I know you don't either."

"Oh?" Tanaka challenged.

"You didn't try to get him to name names," Tsukune pointed out. "You didn't press him on any details. You knew he was feeding you a story from the beginning."

"That's right," Tanaka said. "He should have asked about money or immunity first. I think he is trying to set us up."

"That's what I thought too," Tsukune agreed. "So what's the next step?"

"Given that our little friend specifically mentioned twenty men were going to be assigned to the attack," Tanaka observed. "It is safe to say Tate no Kai is looking for a real fight this time. They want to try to bleed us."

"That could be costly," Tsukune nodded.

"But we've got four days to get ready, and I think I have a plan..." Tanaka Ito gave Tsukune a cold smile.


	299. Forces Gathering

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 299

The problem with fighting an organization like Tate no Kai was the lack of a solid target. Trying to remove such a group is like pulling weeds in a garden. You can never be quite sure you got them, unless you get them all, all the way down to the roots. The police cannot fight an open war against a group that blends in with the rest of the population.

The strategy in the beginning was to look for and arrest any and all members of Tate no Kai. The problem with that became clear very fast. The plan evolved in to more of a long hunt than a stand up fight. The police and the yakuza still took action when a clear target presented itself, but both sides focused on the long term goal, with a long term plan, to put a conclusive end to Tate no Kai. Easy targets were often allowed to go unchallenged, both to let Tate no Kai think they were safer than they really were, and to use the easy targets to lead the way to more important ones.

Even though there was a long term plan in place, the police still had to be seen taking some action. Eventually Tate no Kai had suffered enough that the decision was made to raise the stakes, so they started using firebombing attacks. The night club trap was the police response, and had been a successful one.

Tate no Kai had been hurt by the trap. Being out maneuvered and having some of its members caught in the act and arrested had been a punch in the nose to the organization. The following press conference had been a slap in the face. Of course Tate no Kai was going to have to strike back.

The General of Tate no Kai acted out of ego, which he had been doing all along. He wanted revenge for being punished, because like any spoiled child, he did not believe that he could be in the wrong. He tried to think calmly as he planed his retaliation, but in his anger, his ambition, his desire for blood was too great.

The General had heard one of his minions grabbing for power, calling himself a major. This was acceptable, because it would impress the peons, and it would give The General someone very specific to punish if the next attack did not go according to plan. While The Major was trying to set his own trap for the police, The General ordered some lesser attacks to keep the enemy too busy to see what was really happening.

At the same time that The General was plotting and scheming, his opponents were putting their heads together to plan how to shut him down. This time the meeting was being held in the mock night club. With time running out, it was agreed that putting on a show of the club being a real business would help the over all plan. Anybody watching the place would see that the police tape had been pulled down. The uniformed police that had been guarding the 'crime scene' from the last raid had been called away. Men and women were coming and going, with some clearly dressed for business, while others were dressed for something else all together.

XxX

The three men sat at a table not visible from the front door of the club. They were screened from any casual observes by some plain clothed police, an assortment of 'family members' from Ross's side of the street, and a mix of people that lived among the normal people, often between the cracks and in the shadows, of the human world.

"We have two days left," Tanaka was explaining his view of the situation. "I am trying to make sure I have enough people ready, but there have been a rash of minor attacks all over which is demanding some kind of response. It looks like Tate no Kai is trying to stretch my resources out."

"Didn't you say the informant told you they were going to bring twenty men next time?" Ross asked.

"That's right," Tanaka nodded.

"So I would guess that they are bringing a hundred," Ross nodded. "Because they want to spill blood and make you look bad."

"That is what I am expecting," Tanaka agreed. "That is why it will be tight to pull in too many men while not tipping my hand."

"Well I have men I can throw in," Ross said. "But I'd be surprised if you accepted them."

"I wish I could," Tanaka sighed. "But I need this to be a police operation."

"Well nobody should object if a few police veterans who happened to be in the area ended up helping out," Tsukune spoke up. "Inari and I will be having coffee down the street, if anybody asks."

"Well that's two more," Ross offered.

"Closer to twenty," Tanaka countered.

"And of course with everything happening at night," Tsukune smirked. "I am sure things will be very confusing. With some bright lights where we want Tate no Kai paying attention, there will be some dark, deep shadows. There is no telling what a man might trip over in the dark like that."

"You're going to be doing spooky shit aren't you," Ross accused.

"I may have some friends that are interested in protecting themselves if they happen to end up in the wrong place," Tsukune explained. "I mean, a coffee shop is a good place for friends to get together, but not everybody would have to come and go on the same schedule."

"I foresee a headache coming on," Tanaka gave another sigh.

"Don't worry," Tsukune said. "On paper I will be having a small company 'team building' meeting. And since I run a security company, it should not be difficult to understand that some of my people prefer late nights."

"How many people do you plan to have at your meeting?" Tanaka asked.

"Myself and Inari included," Tsukune answered. "Just eight."

"Just eight?" Ross raised an eyebrow.

"They all spent time with the Student Police at my high school," Tsukune said with a note of pride.

Ross and Tanaka traded looks. They had seen the aftermath of the ball that Fairy Tail had crashed. Eight of those people would be worth a lot in a fight.

"While you guys are going to be dropping a hammer on Tate no Kai here," Ross said to get his mind off of the scene of violence he remembered. "My people are going to put some screws to them elsewhere."

"What do you have planned?" Tanaka asked with a hint of worry.

"We've got a lot of their peons, flunkies, and hangers-ons identified," Ross answered. "We've harassed them now and then, but mostly just to keep them stirred up so we can watch them. The families are going to use the opportunity to clean house. The police are the modern Samurai, ready to face the enemy head on, and more power to them. My people are less... worried about appearances. We'll cut into them while their backs are turned."

"Sounds like it is going to be a busy night all around," Tsukune observed.

"Yeah," Ross nodded. "Makes me feel bad for Tanaka's buddies."

"Why is that?" Tanaka demanded.

"All those poor police that are going to have a really busy couple of days failing reports," Ross answered with a cocky grin. "There's going to be... you know what. I better not say anything. I don't want to spoil the surprise."

"Thank you so much," Tanaka said in a dry voice.

"Well I guess we have a plan," Tsukune said. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to make sure some of my connections know what to watch out for."

"Party at my club in three days," Ross said. "We're all going to be ready for a drink by then."

There was no argument over the idea.

XxxxxxX

Tsukune was feeling worn thin thirty hours later. Kokasan was just one of the people he had to meet up with to let know what was going to be happening, and what he hoped for from them. He had given Ruby an assignment, with the promise of a reward if she managed the near impossible withing the limited time allowed. At his office, Tsukune had to make some calls to adjust schedules, because there were some very specific people he wanted to have available come the night of the full moon.

In truth, everybody was expecting Tate no Kai to attack early. A part of the pressure was from making every effort to be ready at least a day early, and to have a plan in place to not only keep all the resources available for a few days after, just in case. There was also the need to have the logistics in place, not just to support the personnel, but to move them, in case the whole thing was a distraction from a real attack somewhere else.

It was that last possibility that really had Tsukune on the move. He was doing his best to make sure that, if Tate no Kai gathered in its members in any large number, he would have a contact that would be in place to take notice and would be willing and able to pass on word of it. Tsukune had not told Moka or the others all the details, because he did not want them worrying about him, but he had been pulling on his reputation as a fighter, as well as his financial resources, as he built his network of contacts.

It had been an expansion of some of the things he had learned all the way back to his first year at Youkai Academy. When he had been in one city doing the bait act for the police, he had kept his senses open and had found an officer that he later recruited to be a part of Tanaka's team. He had also discovered an Anmo living in the area. Anmo went in the guise of an old beach comber who bullied any litterbugs he came across. One of the first times that Tsukune had actually drank alcohol had been to encourage a sense of friendship with the Anmo. The disciplinarian had been one of the easier recruits for Tsukune's network.

Some of Tsukune's network were influenced by what had happened back during his school years. Tengu, once Tsukune satisfied them that he was the same person that had befriended and supported Akira, were willing to pass on anything they learned. Of course not all tengu are as reasonable as to work simply for the greater good. Some demanded gifts, which is why Tsukune learned of the importance of good saki when negotiating with youkai.

Some youkai had natures that made them protective of others, or at least of their own territory. These were usually willing to pass on word if they thought it was worth it. Small gifts of alcohol offered as a reward for accurate information were usually acceptable. The old brewer back in Mononoke Village close to the academy was happy to do business with Tsukune and provide the product of his craft, for appropriate compensation of course.

Some youkai took more convincing that it was in their better interest to keep a watch for Tate no Kai. One he was very careful to never tell Moka or the others about had detected Tsukune in its territory. Tsukune had been running down a lead from a phone tap at the time. The local spirit was a nearly forgotten lesser kami. At one time it had been honored by the local farmers as a war god and protector. When it had detected Tsukune's strong, and strange, aura in its area, the old kami had stirred from its resting place to challenge the intruder. Likewise, Tsukune had sensed the old spirit of the area. He had "gone for a walk" away from possible witnesses.

In a place that could have been mistaken as a vacant lot, the two faced each other. The Kami had challenged the outsider, blustering and posturing. Tsukune had offered polite respect, and tried to explain what his mission in the area was about. The kami, after rousing itself, had not been interested in politics or world events. It had been cranky and when Tsukune had been polite, but not intimidated, it did not take it well. When the fighting was over, Tsukune had been near exhausted but still standing. The kami, while more powerful, potentially, had been knocked down twice. When it got back on it's feet and shook out its mane of wild hair it gave the outsider a grin so full of fangs to make a lion envious, and then started laughing.

Tsukune had been careful to never tell anybody about that fight. The laughter of the kami had filled the air with the sound of thunder. It had been honored as a war god after all, and it had been an invigorating fight. It turned out that the ground where the fight had taken place was the remains of a neglected shrine. Tsukune had admitted to Moka that he had made a connection with a local spirit, by spending a day helping to clean up the garden of the shrine. He just left out the part about the fight that had torn up the garden. Fortunately it had been mostly weeds to begin with.

After thirty hours of running all over Japan had Tsukune feeling worn out. Some of his contacts needed gifts to show he still respected the service they were providing. A few needed to be wrestled, sometimes just arm wrestled, to satisfy egos that they were at least following someone with more going for them than just hollow words.

Tsukune was feeling warn out. He had been missing sleep trying to make sure everything would be ready in time. Even Hiru was ready to take a rest after all of their running around. He could feel her fatigue. He offered soothing thoughts as he pulled on his helmet and mounted for the trip home.

"A good rest is waiting for both of us," Tsukune said.

Tsukune was not looking forward to the coming night. He had stayed out of the direct action the previous time, not because he wasn't a police officer, but because he did not want to risk hurting anybody. Next time however... Next time, Tate no Kai was going to be out for blood. It was going to be a real fight, because both sides were surely plotting an ambush. In a fight like that, there was the real chance that Tsukune was going to have to help out.

If things went badly, he may have to kill.


	300. On The Hook

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 300

Kasumi was thankful that she had her husband to share her life with. Koji was very caring and faithful. He was also an excellent provider for the family. She understood that sometimes being a good provider meant long nights, and even trips away from home. Kasumi was especially thankful that her husband was understanding of her interests.

Koji had recently surprised her with a box set of a television drama she had never watched before. It was actually a historical drama, filmed in Chinese and dubbed to Japanese. It was about a fanciful romance between an imperial prince and a fox demon that was trying to become human. When Koji had given it to her, he had explained that he had seen it on sale on his way home from work. Kasumi knew that there were no good stores for videos between the house and his work, so she knew that he had to have gone out of his way to shop for her.

What Kasumi had no way of knowing was that her husband was following a clever plan. He knew his wife loved those silly dramas, at lest in part, because she wished her life could have a little more excitement. If she knew how exciting her son's life was, Koji knew his wife would go into a panic. After the first panic, the woman was just as likely to tell everybody she knew, and then panic again. The Chinese Drama was just the first of five box sets he had hunted down.

His plan played to Kasumi's interests, as well as to her weakness. He was going to season her diet of dramas with ones that all had some kind of supernatural theme for as long as he could. There was a long list of kung-fu movies that had more romance in them than he cared for, but also had magical creatures in them. Koji was going to make a point of inviting his wife to watch some of them with him. He knew that a romantic movie was a good way to inspire his wife to be extra affectionate. He figured that as long as he was going to be spending time and energy controlling his wife's television viewing, he may as well get a little something out of it himself.

Koji had come up with his plan after his dinner with Tsukune. Seeing his son's real home had been a surprise. Learning the truth of his son's new life had been a shock. More than just being a shock, learning the whole truth had given Tsukune's father several big shocks, and a number of small ones as well. Looking back at the time his son had killed a bear, bare handed, suddenly didn't seem so incredible any more.

Koji's plan was to get Kasumi used to the idea of spirit creatures out of legends being real. If she could see them as real people just looking for love and happiness, she would be able to accept the truth about the women their son had gathered about him. Of course some might wonder why he was taking the news so well. That was because of a secret he was not going to tell anybody. Many people, at some point in their lives, complain about having a boss that is a monster.

For Koji, his experience had been back during his college days. He had been working part time picking up scraps and other odd jobs at a construction site for a while. His foreman had been gruff and intimidating from the beginning. Koji tried to avoid the man as much as possible, but one day there had been an accident on one of the upper floors of the new structure. Koji saw a pile of debris shift and fall, and saw that it was going to land on the foreman.

Thinking quick, the then young and scrawny, college student and thrown himself at his foreman while yelling loudly. Well the foreman had heard the yelling and had no problem stepping out of the way of the attack. With the foreman out of the way, Koji had sailed through the air to land in the dirt. The pile of debris came down in a crash right where the foreman had been standing.

The foreman was not fool. He quickly realized what had happened, and that Koji had saved him from harm. That night the foreman invited Koji out for dinner and some drinks. It had been the start of a friendship that had lasted for most of a month.

The end of the friendship came shortly after Koji had finished the job. The foreman invited the young man over to his house for another night of drinking, and to meet his sister. After a lot of alcohol, Koji had learned a few shocking things. He learned that his foreman came from a family of mountain ogres, with green skin, black lips, and red hair. He learned that he had been trying to marry off his sister for years, and she was tired of his drunken match making efforts. That was when koji learned that the foreman's sister, named ChiChi was able to transform into a two point two meter tall green amazon of a woman with a killer body, which she then used to beat her brother silly.

ChiChi was a remarkable woman. She liked working on engines and all kinds of racing. After she had knocked her brother out, she finished off his saki while talking to a stunned, and a little drunk, Koji. In the morning, he had woken up with a headache in the same futon as a smiling ChiChi.

"I hope you don't mind," The large, green ChiChi said with a shy blush. "You smelled so good I couldn't help myself."

Koji swore he would never tell anybody about that encounter. When anybody asked him where he had spent that weekend away from the college dorms, he told them he had spent it in a drunken haze and couldn't remember. In truth, he had been sober more most of the weekend, and remembered most of it as well. ChiChi had been very understanding about his need to leave, but had still kept him busy until late Sunday evening.

One of the reasons Koji had always been so easy going, something that Kasumi liked about him, was that after that strange and wild weekend, everything else was easy to cope with. It's hard for a boss to be intimidating after seeing how scary ChiChi could be. The scariest point had not been when she had beaten her brother the first time, but when he had walked in to her bedroom Saturday, while she and Koji were in the middle of things. Likewise, Kasumi's temper and tastes had never been hard for him to put up with.

Tsukune knew about his father's plan to warm his mother up to the idea of having youkai, if not in the family, at least to be in the world at large. The only thing Tsukune suggested was that there were certain nights it would be a good idea to keep his mother preoccupied. It was a good way to make sure both of his parents stayed safely at home and away from the evening news.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Thank you for your call," Ross said politely into his cell phone. He broke the connection with the push of a button before turning with a smile to the four men sitting in the club with him.

"My brothers," Ross said to the other yakuza lieutenants. "It is official. The bait man has called to tell the police that he needs to be picked up right away, because his boss is about to order the attack. This means that Tate no Kai's eyes are going to be somewhere else tonight." He gave the other men a hard smile. "This means that tonight, we are going to break Tate no Kai's legs and smash there hands. Tonight, we hit them everywhere we can."

The five men started making calls. Teams all over Japan started receiving calls. When they got the call they were waiting for, they dropped what they were doing and went into action. The different teams had lists of places to go. They were going to be raiding businesses that had been paying Tate no Kai protection. While most places paying protection in the past had been reminded, forcefully, not to, some had been left alone so the operation could be watched. Those places were going to be visited tonight.

While the businesses that had been paying money to Tate no Kai were being reminded why that was a bad idea, the rest of the Tate no Kai network was going to be receiving attention as well. The bag men, drop points, and safe houses were also going to be hit. Ross and his personal team, including Jenna, were going to be hitting the address of a suspected regional boss.

Jenna was making ten times what she had been pulling in as a hostess, and the organization felt she was worth every yen. She had been taken around to meetings as Ross's arm candy, and had discreetly pointed out the other youkai that were hiding within the organizations. Ross didn't just go around and outing the others though. He simply approached them, and in a calm voice asked them if they wanted to come out themselves to their respective bosses. He told them he would argue for them to not only be accepted, but depending on their talents, to also try to get them some extra money or other considerations. Now there was a small cadre in each family, considered as specialists, that were on hand to help protect family interests.

When Ross and the other lieutenants sent their people into action, all available youkai were sent out as well. Everybody had heard about the mauled police officer. There was a chance that whatever had done the damage was still out there, and nobody wanted to lose men if it could be helped. It was going to be a violent night all over Japan.

XxxxXxxxX

The Major couldn't keep himself from puffing out his chest with pride. His double agent had confirmed that the police were willing to accept his story. It had taken a little work, but the man was waiting to be picked up, rescued even, just down the street from where the night club was. The double agent was where he said he was, along with fifteen members of Tate no Kai who had been given some good alcohol to loosen up their inhibitions. That was just one part of the trap.

The police were expecting twenty soldiers from Tate no Kai to try a second raid on the nightclub. The Major was bringing fifty toughs to assault the place. The plan was to attack the club with enough numbers to put the police on the defensive. While they were trying to protect themselves and the club, that was when the Major was going to use the fire. By morning the club was going to be gutted, and there were going to be charred police among the ashes.

The Major gave the signal for his men to move. He couldn't help but feel confident. The police had believed the story that twenty men would be attacking. As he moved forward himself, The Major let his better than human perception take in the details of the scene down the street. He counted five spotters trying to pretend it was normal for them to be out on the street at that hours. The bouncers working the front door were obviously going to be under cover police as well. The line in front of the club was mostly women. The Major supposed that the women could be police as well, and if they were it would just be an extra treat.

As he passed the coffee shop, the Major eyed the people there. One couple was clearly exploring each others lungs. A small woman appeared to be reading a book, while ignoring the two men at her table, they had their broad backs to the street so The Major could not tell what they might be doing. There was something about the woman serving coffee that nagged at the Major's memory, but he could not remember where he knew her from. He dismissed the feeling of familiarity as unimportant. As he continued towards his goal, watching for the teams of his men that were about to emerge from the side streets, the Major failed to remember Sheezu Aimi and her brief stint with the Public Safety Commission.

As the first of the Tate no Kai teams appeared at the edge of the brightly lit area in front of the club, one of the women in the line to enter the club let out a cry of surprise. The cry made the Major smile all the more. It was no surprise that the five spotters started running for the club.

It appeared that it was all falling in to place. Some of the women from the front cue hurried into the club. At the same time a score of men, some in uniforms, including body armor, came out of the club. An additional squad came from the alley that ran between the club and the neighboring building. From where he was, The Major estimated there were close to twenty police officers at the club entrance.

Everything was going as planned. The police had been told that Tate no Kai would be sending twenty men. The double agent was supposed to be leading half of the force. With the call from him, the police would be splitting their numbers, expecting to catch ten men by surprise. The fifteen men with the agent were actually waiting to surprise the police. Their job was to keep whatever men sent after them busy and then escape, hurting as many police as they could in the process. It was going to be a perfect night. From under his coat, The Major pulled out the first of his glass bottles of gasolene.

XxxxxxxxX

"Good luck to you," Lieutenant Tanaka said over the phone before hanging up. He was sitting in a cramped minivan a hundred meters from the club. There were curtains and panels in place to keep any light from the inside being seen. There were video monitors and radio equipment packed in tightly, along with the lieutenant and a pair of police technicians. He had just called Aono Tsukune and told him where the informant had said he and his men were staging from.

The informant, Tanaka was sure, was just a distraction at this point. He was perfectly willing to let Tsukune investigate the location, and was confident the man could handle the situation there effectively. The police resources were going to concentrate on the events at the night club. Within moments of the informant calling in, the police spotters started to radio in reports of people in motion.

Night vision cameras and trained police officers had every approach to the club under surveillance. The spotters had two jobs. The first was to watch for Tate no Kai's approach. The second was to warn any of the response teams if they were at risk of discovery. With confirmation that Tate no Kai was in motion, Tanaka made one more call to make.

"This is Ito," Tanaka said into the phone when he heard Ross answer on the other end of the line. "The informant called in, and everything is happening. Good hunting."

With the calls made, Tanaka just had to wait and watch. If all went well, the teams would know what to do. It was good to be in charge, but Tanaka hated the waiting.

XxxxxX

"Good hunting," Tsukune said after he broke the kiss with Inari. "And keep yourself and everyone else safe as you can."

"You realize that you just broke your own rules," Inari gave him a crooked smile. "We're on duty, and that was a very real kiss. And since we are under cover at the moment, regular clothes are our uniforms."

"That wasn't a real kiss," Tsukune smiled back as they both stood up. "That was acting, because we are under cover as a couple."

Inari just stuck her pink tongue out at her captain in response.

"I love you too," Tsukune smirked. "Now get your team going. I have an old acquaintance to catch up to."


	301. Bitter Sting

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 301

The Major realized that something was wrong before he ever reached the night club. It was like an itch between the shoulder blades. Something was nagging at him so he slowed his approach, letting his team of men hurry ahead. The police appeared to be close to equal in number to Tate no Kai and holding their ground. The Major's team would clearly put the numbers in Tate no Kai's favor, but something was still off.

The Major realized that the Police were too calm and organized. The members of Tate no Kai were worked up, and with what appeared to be an advantage over the opposition, were ready to put up a good fight. The Major came to a stop as two squads of Police appeared, spilling out of neighboring buildings that had appeared closed and dark. He had just a heartbeat to realize it had been a trap, again, when the new arrivals set up a wall of riot shields behind his men.

It was a trap, but the major saw a chance to salvage the night. The police making the shield wall had their back to him. He was far enough back from the action that he was hidden in the night and shadows. The Major saw that he could strike at their back. He considered the glass bottles he was carrying. He could light and throw the first one, and chuck a second after it, and possible light a couple of the police officers on fire. If that worked, he might even be able to get to a few of them as they panicked. He might be able to create an opening for some of his men to escape. If he could hurt the police enough, the night could still be counted as a victory.

These thoughts flashed through the Major's mind in an instant. The idea of striking at the backs of men, possibly killing them, made him smile. He even felt excited enough at the thought to take a step forward.

"That's far enough," A voice came from almost right behind the Major.

"Who's..." The Major spun about, catching site of a person walking up quietly. Also hidden by shadows, the kappa had no way of knowing who it was. "I don't know who you are, but interfering with Tate no Kai is a mistake."

"I don't think so," The man said. "You are just a gang looking to cause trouble, and I am here to help put a stop to it."

"You can't stop me," The Major growled. "My men are going to do a number on your friends, but I am going to tear you apart."

"I don't think so," The mystery man said whit a dry laugh. "You're just another blind follower who's going to be made to pay for what you've done."

"Hah!" The Major crowed with ego driven confidence, ignoring how close the stranger had gotten to him. "I am one of the leaders of Tate no Kai. I am the one that others follow. I am the Major!"

"You are the Major?" The man questioned as he reached under his coat.

"So you've heard of me," The Kappa smirked. He saw the man reaching for something and readied himself for a fight, confident that he could cripple or kill any man the police could send against him.

"Oh I have heard of you," The man said as he pulled out a slip of paper. The slip of paper almost glowed in the shadows, with its black markings appearing almost alive on its surface as it fluttered in the man's hand. "More than that, I have been looking for you. It's kind of fitting that I am going to bring you down at last. And this time, I am not going to let you slink away to cause more trouble."

"Who are you?" The Major demanded. That slip of paper was pulling at his attention in an uncomfortable way."

"You know who I am," The man said as he took hold of the slip of paper with both hands. "You and I have meant before, after all." He ripped the seal in half, breaking its enchantment. As the energy of the seal faded the shadows around him seemed to evaporate.

"I am the Captain," Tsukune said with a feral grin.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you!?" The kappa stuttered out a scream of disbelief. "You!" the second shout was an accusation. "I'm going to kill you!" He threw the bottle in his hand at the man in front of him.

Tsukune dodged the bottle effortlessly and it shattered harmlessly somewhere behind him.

The kappa was livid with rage. The boy that had humiliated him and beat him again and again in school was right there, ruining his plans again. Again! Filled with the power of his anger, he shed his human form, and with his claws out stretched, he rushed at the boy who had become a man.

Tsukune side-stepped the rush, turning to keep watch of his opponent. As the kappa rushed by, he snapped out a weak kick that hit the creature in the hip and made him stumbled. With the charm removed, he was free to take the measure of the self declared major of Tate no Kai while consciously suppressing his own youki.

"Give it up," Tsukune said. "You are just a thug. No more than an animal and half as smart."

"Damn you," The Major sneered. "I'm strong enough to kill you." He took a swipe at Tsukune's face, which was blocked harmlessly.

"You couldn't kill rat," Tsukune taunted, trying to provoke his opponent's ego.

"I'm going to kills you," The kappa insisted. "Thens I am going to kills some more policemen."

"As if you ever killed anybody before," Tsukune taunted with a show of indifference.

"I killed the ones that busted up my apartment," The Major announced. "And I know I've gotten a few with the fires I've set."

"Oh, I am so glad I get to bust you for those murders," Tsukune growled. It was just the kind of confession he was looking for.

"You don't have the guts," The angry youkai spat.

The kappa saw Tsukune start to take a step forward, and then the world was sent spinning. He was aware of the side of his face hurting, and he remembered hearing a smack. As he looked up at the night sky, he realized that he had been slapped.

Slapped! He had not been punched or kicked, but slapped! His anger made him nearly insane as he scrambled back on to his feet. He saw his enemy standing in front of him. He saw the human that had infiltrated the school so many years ago and ruined everything. He looked at Tsukune and remembered every beating he had taken from him.

The kappa felt his hate burning in his gut as he turned and started to run away. A loud crack, like a gunshot, split the air. The youkai felt something grab his ankle and pull backwards. He went down, smacking his face on the street even as his ankle burned with pain. The fall had knocked the wind out of him, but he didn't dare wait to recover. Trying to regain his feet sent a sharp agony all the way up his leg. His ankle was broken.

"You and I are going to have a little talk," Tsukune said in a hard voice. His foot came down hard between the Kappa's shoulders, keeping his chest pinned to the ground.

"To hell with you," The Major spat as he clawed at the ground, trying to find the leverage to escape.

"You are going to tell me where to find the leader of Tate no Kai," Tsukune stated. "And then you are going to pay for the lives you destroyed."

"You can't do anything to make me betray the general," The kappa wheezed. The weight on his back was making it hard to breath.

"I can and I will," Tsukune declared. "You do not have any choice."

"The General would kill me if I talked," The broken major declared.

"You do not have to worry about him," Tsukune growled.

"You think he won't get to me in jail?" Challenged the youkai.

"You are so wrong about so many things," Tsukune said with a shake of his head. "You forgot who I am."

"You're just some..." The kappa began.

"I am one of those that broke the power of the outcast Akashya," Tsukune reminded the toady under his foot. "I was there to help Anti-Thesis fail. I was among those that stood up and shut down Fairy Tail. I am the one that killed the man that tortured a woman I love! I was the one that was made into a killer because scum like you wanted to use and abuse without any regard for the lives of others." He lashed out with Tetsu Odari and shattered the kappa's right elbow.

The youkai screamed out in pain. It was a noise lost in the night because a hundred meters away Tate no Kai thugs were clashing with the police. Shouts were echoing between the buildings.

"You are going to tell me everything you know,"Tsukune declared flatly. "Because you don't want to live long enough to find out what will happen to you if you don't."

"You don..." The argument was cut off in another scream as a knee was destroyed.

XxxxxXxxxxxX

The broken major was still laying in the street minutes later. All he could do was moan in pain. One eye was swollen closed. The fingers of his left hand were smashed. Even if the pain didn't keep him from crawling away, Tsukune's foot on the back of his neck was keeping him pinned in place.

Tanaka Ito saw the battered, ugly kappa on the pavement and felt sick to his stomach. The thugs had been corralled and arrested. The police had suffered no worse than a few lacerations in the scuffle. When it was clear that the fight was over, the police lieutenant had called Tsukune to see how his people had fared.

"This is the one?" Tanaka asked as he approached. He tried to not look too long at the thing on the ground. Instead he focused on the young man he had come to trust and respect.

"Yes," Tsukune answered, looking like he was angry and trying not to be physically sick at the same time. "He confessed to the killings himself."

"Well that makes things simpler," Tanaka nodded. He stole another look down. "But it might be hard to get the conviction to stick with him looking like he's been tortured."

"It doesn't work that way," Tsukune shook his head.

"Excuse me?" Tanaka questioned. "He's a murder. Under the law, he get a trial."

"This is different," Tsukune explained. "This isn't a man who just broke the law. He is a youkai who's killed people who were only doing their jobs. If he goes to jail, he will heal, eventually, and become too strong to keep locked up. He will kill again."

"All the more reason..." Tanaka pressed.

"This is not a person," Tsukune cut off the older man. "This is an animal that has gone feral. This is an animal that is endangering everyone."

"But still," Tanaka's sense of morals didn't like where Tsukune was leading. "There are laws."

"Fine," Tsukune growled. "Then how about this. He is a kappa. A monster out of the oldest history of Japan, so he can face the oldest form of law."

"What are you talking about?" Ito questioned.

"Simple, old fashion law," Tsukune said as he let his youki swell. As his energy filled him and radiated out, he could feel the life energy all around him. He detected Inair and her team, all of whom were youkai that were loyal to him. Pushing his awareness out to his limits, Tsukune could feel the spirits of people and of things in the area that might have been human once, and others that had never been.

"I own land," Tsukune declared. "I rent some of it out, making me a land lord. More than that, there are those that are sworn to my service. They are sworn to obey me. By the oldest traditions of man and youkai, I am a lord. Dusk, when the light of day and the dark of night mix together, that is where I have been forced to live. On the balancing edge is where I have chosen to exist."

"That boundary is my domain," Tsukune stated flatly. " I am Aono Tsukune, Hakumei Omo, and I pronounce this kappa to be a nothing but a wild beast, guilty of killing for no reason but its own enjoyment. Further, it has tried to harm those under my protection and declared its intention to inflict more suffering. For these crimes, the sentence is death."

Tsukune trod down on the kappa's neck with all of his weight and strength. The sounds of bones snapping wetly could be clearly heard. The youkai's body spasmed briefly before going still. When Tsukune lifted his foot, what breath that was left in the body escaped in a bubbling sigh. The collection of fluid in the top of its head, oozed out, resembling the scum that collected in disused drains.

Tanaka Ito felt his stomach want to rebel at the sight. The brutal killing made him question Tsukune's humanity. A small part of him even wondered if his maid or his son-in-law might have some darkness he should be afraid of.

At the same time he felt repulsed by what he had witnessed, Ito knew he could not condemn his friend. The logic of Tsukune's decision had real truth behind it. In a very real way, Tsukune had been protecting the greater good.

Tanaka hated to admit it, but he was also feeling a touch of satisfaction with what had happened. The creature on the ground had killed police men. Just a hundred meters away there was a large team of dedicated and professional police officers that would feel better knowing that the one that had killed some of their own was no longer poisoning Japan with his presence.

"Excuse me," Tsukune said in a gruff voice, breaking Tanaka's train of thought.

Tsukune crouched beside the remains in the street and gave it a once over. He emptied the pockets of the body's clothes, finding two more bottles of gasoline. One of them was broken. The other still had the rag stuffed in place. A good lighter was also pulled out, along with a wallet and a cell phone. Once he was satisfied that there was nothing useful left, Tsukune picked up the body.

Tanaka watched Tsukune carry the body over to the cover of a sewer pipe. He pulled it open and jammed the body down into the hole in the street. He knelt over the whole for a moment, and then vomited violently. When he was done, he closed the sewer back up again. After taking a moment to recover himself, Tsukune returned to where Tanaka was waiting.

"Inari and her team are waiting with the men they caught," Tsukune said, trying to project a sense of calm as he damped down on his youki. "If you want to send some officers to take custody, my people and I will leave the rest of this to you."

"Thank you for your help tonight," Tanaka said with a nod. "And Tsukune?"

"Yes?" Tsukune replied.

"Thank you for that to," Ito gestured to the blood spatter on the street where the kappa had died. "You were right, so you shouldn't let it eat at you too much." Tanaka had felt some relief that his friend had been sick over what had happened.

"Even killing an animal should not be taken too lightly," Tsukune sighed. "That bear that Ageah told you about... I had to kill it for almost the same reason. It was a danger to others, but I still felt bad about it."

"Did you get his name?" Tanaka asked.

"No," Tsukune shook his head. "I never knew his name before, and it would be too much of an honor for him to be remembered anyway."

Tanaka only nodded as Tsukune turned and walked away.


	302. Remembering Living

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 302

Tsukune had learned a lot of lessons in the years since he first entered the Youkai Academy. He had learned some from the hands of those that had hurt him He had learned others in the words of those that loved him. One of the things he had learned was how to use the ideas of his enemies to hurt them. When Fairy Tail had attacked the masquerade ball after his graduation from high school, they had tried to use charms to hide their auras. Tsukune had set Ruby to the task of making the same kind of charms for himself and the others that had participated in the trap.

Inari and her team had all been hidden by the charms. Tsukune had kept his own presence concealed until he had been ready to face an enemy directly. Lieutenant Tanaka and his spotters and squad leaders had all been given charms as well. It turned out that there was only one youkai with Tate No Kai that night, but unstopped, that one could have made a mess of everything.

In contrast, in spite of his best efforts, Tsukune still had a hard time learning to think before he acted. When he had pronounced judgment on the kappa, he had been emotionally charged by the moment and had unconsciously been posturing to stress his own claim of authority over the defeated youkai. What he had not thought about was how fast news could spread in the form of gossip.

"Lord Captain," Inari had addressed him when he had gone to collect her and the others. At the time he had still been worked up and had not noticed. The other former Student Police members were all watching Tsukune with questioning eyes. Tsukune had not considered who might have heard his words, or felt the power of his presence when he spoke.

After he was content that the police could handle the rest of the work, Tsukune thanked his team and dismissed them. Inari of course stayed with him. She could tell something was bothering her captain, and wanted to be there to help him if she could.

"Lord Captain," Inari said carefully as they walked to where their motorcycle familiars were waiting.

"Huh..." Tsukune blinked, coming out of his own thoughts. "Oh... We are off duty now, Inari."

"If we are off duty, that means I can be pushy," Inari said. "So tell me what is going on. Tsukune, I can see something is bothering you."

"I just killed someone," Tsukune said bluntly.

Inari almost missed a step out of shock. She had expected Tsukune to deny he was bothered by anything. She had been working up her arguments to get him to open up to her, and he had surprised her by just coming right out and admitting that there was something wrong, and what it was.

"I know that I have killed before," Tsukune went on. "But it is different when it is not in the middle of a fight. I had already won. My life wasn't in danger. I can't pretend I was killing him in self defense. I beat him; tortured him even. I used violent force to get what I wanted, and then I pronounced judgment and executed him."

"What would have happened if you had not... done what you did?" Inari asked.

"Ito would have tried to arrest him," Tsukune answered. "And as soon as he was strong enough, he would have tried to escape. When he did, he would possible hurt others. He would end up killing again, either when he escaped, or to seek revenge. I had to kill him, to protect not just people's lives, but the secret of youkai as well."

"You said it your self," Inari tried to comfort Tsukune. "You had to do it. More than that, it had to be done, and you knew that if you didn't do it, more people would have been hurt while waiting for someone else to do what had to be done."

"I know," Tsukune sighed. "But I still don't like it. I didn't even try anything else first."

"What else could you have done?" Inari questioned.

"I could have tried calling the Board Chairman," Tsukune shrugged. "He could have sent somebody to take care of the prisoner."

"But how long would that have taken?" Inari asked. "Would Lieutenant Tanaka waited that long? Tsukune, you did what you thought you had to do. You shouldn't second guess yourself."

"I know," Tsukune sighed. "I was caught in the moment and needed a solution right then. I still cannot feel like it was a bad choice, even though I really didn't have any good ones."

"Why don't I help you feel better," Inari offered.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked. They were standing between Hiru and Furyu by this point.

"Come with me someplace where we can just relax," Inari explained. "Just you and I. We can go someplace where nobody knows either of us. We can just relax and ignore everything for a while. Nobody will be looking for you to solve their problems, and they won't care who you are or what you've done."

Tsukune stood beside Hiru for a moment to think about what Inari had said.

"Unless you have someplace to be," Inari offered.

"To hell with it," Tsukune snorted. "Lead the way Inari. Let's go disappear for a while."

"Hell yes!" Inari cheered. She vaulted onto Furyu and her familiar gave a throaty growl as it felt its mistress' excitement.

XxxxX

Inari flopped down on her back with a lazy, happy smile on her face. Her entire body felt heavy but tingled with energy. Her thigh muscles were actually quivering from riding on top of Tsukune. She was glad that Tsukune had agreed to her suggestion. There had been a moment, when she had brought him to the love hotel, that she had been afraid that he might change his mind. But he had followed her, and followed along with her plan.

The room she had rented was large and comfortable. Tsukune had not tried to argue once. In the room, he showed no hesitation in tossing his clothes aside, and even held out his hand to Inari, to invite her into a bath with her.

It was her old fantasy from her school days finally brought to life. After the successful mission, it was just the two of them together as lovers. She knew that if anybody ever asked her if dreams came true, she would have to say yes.

"Feeling better?" Inari asked as she rolled on to her side to face her captain and lover.

"A little," Tsukune answered. He rolled over to face her and lifted an arm to half embrace her. "Thank you."

"I guess we should get dressed soon," Inari gave him a small smile. She didn't want to give up her time with him, but had to accept reality. She had at lease satisfied the wants of her body for the time being.

"Why?" Tsukune asked as he drew her closer. "Do we have anything we have to do soon?"

"But don't you..." Inari began.

"Later," Tsukune said before giving her a soft, lingering kiss. "We have time."

"Yes, we do," Inari smiled broadly.

XxxxxxxX

Inari realized that Tsukune's acceptance of her plan might have been a reward for her support, but that didn't any less enjoyable. Between making love, and a few short naps, they pair stayed at the love hotel for fourteen hours. Inari had been sorry that their time alone had to come to an end, but she understood why. Her only true regret was riding Furyu home the next day.

Tsukune walked her to her door and left her with a kiss. Inari knew she would remember the night for the rest of her life, and would probably go over the details of it in her mind on the nights Tsukune was not with her. Once Tsukune had gone off to his own home, Inari headed for her bath. Right then she just wanted to sooth herself with a cool bath. After that, she was going to sleep until... Well, until she was no longer feeling quite so tender.

XxxxxxxxX

"Welcome home master," Ruby welcomed Tsukune home with a smile and a curtsy.

"Thank you, Ruby," Tsukune said, giving her a pat on the head.

"How did everything go?" Ruby asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Your charms worked perfectly," Tsukune gave her a tired smile. "Thank you for your hard work. It probably made the difference that let everything go as well as it did."

"I am happy to hear your night was a success," Ruby said with a smile of her own, thinking of the reward she had earned. "Is there anything I can do for you now, Master?"

Tsukune gave her a searching look as he considered what to say next. He had taken a shower before leaving the love hotel, but then he put on the same clothes he had been wearing before. He looked down at his feet.

"Have my shoes cleaned and polished," Tsukune said. "But not by you."

"Master?" Ruby questioned.

"I want to wash up," Tsukune explained. "And then I will want to sleep for a few hours."

"Yes Master," Ruby nodded.

"And Ruby," Tsukune continued. "Please come with me."

Ruby felt a flash of excitement run through her. She thought about the reward she was hoping for, but then she looked in her master's eyes. She saw a haunted look in Tsukune's eyes and knew that he was not ready to grant her reward. She thought about all that he had been through in the past, and all she had been witness to during the time she had known him.

"Tsukune," Ruby spoke in a gentle voice. "Please let me take care of you today."

"Please," Tsukune gave her a warm smile.

Tsukune was glad for Ruby's restraint. He knew what she was looking forward to, and when he was ready he would give in to her desires, but that would be later. Before anything extreme, Tsukune was going to take his time getting his thoughts in order. There was a lot of work he had to finish, and the more he thought about it, the more details that kept getting added to his to-do list.

Tsukune was still bothered about having to kill someone. As much as what he had said was true, that the one he had killed was a youkai that was acting like an confused and dangerous animal, it has still been a person. Mostly he just wanted to put it out of his mind and move on, but there were still some things lingering in his mind. A part of what Tsukune could not forget was the realization that he would have to kill again. He prayed that he would never have to kill a human, because then he would truly be a monster in his own mind.

Tsukune reflected that it was easier to be in danger of losing his own life than it was to take the life of another. Oddly though, with Inari's help, he was realizing that recovering from either had a lot in common. What he needed was to remember that he was alive, and that there were good things about being alive. Being able to cuddle with Ruby and relax in a way he could not with anybody else was one of those things about being alive that helped Tsukune cope with taking a life that needed to be put to an end.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxX

The General was furious. He was so angry that he was destroying his own office. His people had failed. His minion, the self promoted major had failed. The police had not hosted a press conference. His enemies had taken down what should have been a strong fighting force and it had earned only a short blurb in the morning news. To make it worse, the officers that had been lost had been like the eyes and ears of The general. He was left half blind by the loss of The Major and the others.

The General would have sent some of his other people to learn what they could, but he was having trouble contacting anybody in his organization. Naturally he didn't have the name and number of every Tate no Kai soldier. That was the reason for having local officers after all. While he did not have the information of every member, The General did have a list, and the further down the list he went without reaching somebody the more angry he grew.

In a desperation move, The General called out his special guard. These were a handful of men that had joined Tate no Kai early and had shown a willingness to go further than any others. They were The General's special enforcers. When one of the lieutenants had messed up bad enough, it had been the special guard that was sent out to administer punishment. Now The General was being forced to send them out to investigate what had happened over a single night that had so badly crippled Tate no Kai.

The General was furious. His office had become little more than a personal cage where he waited to learn what had happened to his organization. The General wanted to lash out, but until he knew more, there was nobody he could blame. What angered him the most was the feeling weighing down on him. He was feeling weak and vulnerable.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Elsewhere in Japan men were gathered in different places of business. If The General knew that his enemies were right then toasting their success, he would have wanted to kill them. If The General had known how badly his organization had truly suffered, he would have gone on a rampage. If it got out how much his loyal lieutenants were talking in the hope of escaping their tormentors, or in the hope of earning a lighter sentence, The General would have found a way to flee Japan.

As the sun was setting, Tsukune was arrived at a meeting with Ross and Tanaka. The three men had information to share with each other, and after the success of the night before, a little mutual congratulations were in order. Once more the meeting place was the private club Ross's people managed.

"Let's get this going," Ross said as he sat down in his favorite chair. "I believe you all know my assistant Jenna." Ross gestured to the woman who was just then carrying in a pair of thick folders.

Jenna was fully clothed, which was something neither Tsukune or Tanaka had ever seen before. Tsukune did find it amusing that her choice of outfits was still revealing in its own way. Her blouse was black silk and hugged her torso so closely that it was almost a second skin. In contrast, the sleeves of the blouse were loose and flaring. Her short trousers, a dark red, were also silk, and managed to cling to her hips, very low on her hips, but with enough flare in the legs to make them almost appear to be a skirt. The blouse and trousers didn't quite come together. So in addition to the front of the blouse, which was open down to her navel, and her legs that were uncovered up to the middle of her well muscled thighs, she was also showing off a section of her lower abdomen and the top of her hips. When she went to give one of the folders to Tanaka, she passed Tsukune and showed off a different kind of cleavage.

While Tsukune was very happy to have the women that were a part of his life, and he had no desire to stray, he was not dead. He knew enough about women to realized that Jenna had dressed the way she had because she wanted to attract attention. He observed that her short trousers made her hips and bottom appear more round and fuller than when she had been dressed in next to nothing. Idly, Tsukune wondered if Kurumu would ever wear pants so low cut.

"Congratulations on your promotion," Tanaka said as he accepted the folder. "Thank you." With folder in hand he took a seat.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Jenna said with a smile.

"I am glad to see things are working out for you," Tsukune said as he arrived in his customary parking space on the couch.

"Me too," Jemma replied. She bent forward at the waist to hand Tsukune the other folder.

"Thank you," Tsukune accepted the folder with a wry smile. He could tell that Jenna was putting on a display for his benefit.

"Yeah," Ross drawled. "But now I need to find new staff for this place, and that's going to be harder than ever."

"Why is that?" Tsukune asked.

"We were always careful about who could work in the places the family members used to relax," Ross explained. "But now this little club is getting known through the gossip network. We had one girl get hired away from the club, which looks like she became a personal favorite and is now living the good life. And another girl got a place in the ranks of the family."

"Now normally there are any number of girls willing to work here," Ross continued. "We pay them well because this is not the kind of place where they can work for tips or commissions. Also, the men who come here are not just random customers off the streets, so there is more safety for the girls as well. But now, with the rumors of this place being a special recruiting center, well now we have to make sure the girls can be trusted to keep secrets, and that they are not going to try to do things on their own to try to get recognition. We don't want or need anybody that goes off half cocked trying to make a name for themselves. That is how you develop discipline problems and gang fights."

"I am sure you will get everything smoothed out," Tanaka said as he opened the folder in his hands.

"Here you go," Jenna offered Tsukune a glass of coke and ice. She had a matching glass of her own, having poured them while Ross was talking.

"Thank you," Tsukune accepted the glass.

Jenna gave him a smile and a nod as she sat down on the couch, close to Tsukune, but not crowding him.

"Hey!" Ross protested. "Where's mine?"

"Until you hire some new servers," Jenna said happily. "You will have to get your own."

"What happened to the other women?" Tanaka asked. "I know you hired a replacement for Onna."

"Remember what I said a moment ago?" Ross said with a sour expression. "Some of the other clubs offered the girls here more money to steal them away. We had two girls move up or out, so it looked like we had an inside track or something. When I finally find some new talent, I am going to have to offer a lot to keep them around."

"Sorry you are having a hard time," Tsukune said with a grin as he lifted his glass for a drink.

Tanaka and Jenna grinned. Ross shot Tsukune a dirty look. After a moment, the gangster gave a heavy sigh and got up and went to the bar.

"I'll take a cold drink as well," Tanaka said. "Scotch on the rocks."

Ross looked like something sour was moving in his mouth, but he didn't say anything. He did give Tanaka a tumbler full of ice and scotch. When he returned to his own seat, he had a tumbler of his own, along with the bottle.

"Alright," Ross said a little gruffly after he drank down some of the scotch. "Let's get down to the real business." He gestured to the folders. "That's all the information we wanted you to know."

"There won't be any problems over this will there?" Tanaka asked.

"Of course not," Ross gave his friend a wounded look. "We are just doing our duty as members of the community and reporting suspicious individuals and activities." He took on a more serious air then continued. "Of course the information has been scrubbed clean of anything that would incriminate anybody from my side of the street. It may make your work a little harder..."

"But not as hard as having nothing at all," Tanaka finished for him. "Thank you." He closed the folder. "It is unfortunate that I don't have anything to share with you in return."

"Really?" Ross challenged.

"We made a lot of arrests," Tanaka explained. "And were are getting a lot of information, but it is going to take time to sift through it all. Right now its all just a lot of finger pointing. While we are investigating the stories, we are sending out warrants to freeze the bank and credit accounts of every name we are collecting."

"Loosing their money will hurt the leaders more than losing their men," Ross observed. "And with what we pulled last night, money is going to be hard for them to replace."

"Agreed," Tanaka nodded.

"So how about our happy third member of this little counsel," Ross directed his attention to Tsukune.

"Nothing breeds success like success," Tsukune quoted. "The trap we set with the club had been effective. The retribution attack we were hoping to provoke happened, and we took it down beautifully." His face darkened a little. "We were even able to get the one that had been happily killing police officers."

"Congratulations," Ross toasted with his glass.

"It was all his doing," Tanaka lifted his own glass towards Tsukune.

"And before he died," Tsukune went on. "He talked."

"Oh?" Tanaka perked up.

"Anything good?" Ross asked.

"I know who the leader of Tate no Kai is," Tsukune announced.


	303. Enemy Knowing

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 303

"What!?" Both of the other men demanded.

"Yes," Tsukune nodded. "And it is good thing neither of you ran into him. He is a youkai named Kuyou; a fire youkai."

"Well crap," Ross said with his eyes wide.

"There's more," Tsukune said as he reached into his jacket. He pulled out a single index card and passed it to Tanaka. "I was careful to ask for as much specific contact information as I could get last night. While we got the toady's phone last night, before the end I made sure he told me what phone numbers his boss used."

"This is some important information," Tanaka looked at the index card. "Why didn't you give this to me last night?"

"I did not want to risk someone trying something too soon," Tsukune admitted. "Someone might have ordered you to move for an arrest before I was ready to go with you. At best, he would have simply gotten away."

"At best?" Ross demanded.

"At worse," Tanaka said slowly. "There would be a loss of life, destruction of property and evidence, and he would have still escaped and disappeared. We would be chasing him endlessly after that. He has already shown that he thinks himself above the law, and not worried about hurting others. He would go on attacking where he pleased."

"Right," Tsukune agreed. "So once you get as much information about his location as you can from what I gave you, we can go and get him."

"We?" Tanaka asked skeptically.

"You, because this will be police business, and you will want to see it through," Tsukune explained. "Ross," Tsukune turned to the other man. "I am sure you would like to have someone there at the conclusion as a witness to report to whomever on the outcome." He gave the two men a cold, hard smile. "And I am going to be the one to puts him down, hard, and for good."

"After the last time," Tanaka challenged. "Do you honestly think we will be able to corner this youkai?"

"I do," Tsukune nodded. "Because once you tell me the best area to look for him, I am going to call him out. You see, Kuyou and I have a history."

"This I gotta hear," Ross leaned forward with interest.

"Yes," Tanaka nodded, leaning forward a little in his seat as well. "Please, share this with us."

"You've heard enough times that I was the captain of my school's student police," Tsukune began. "What usually doesn't get mentioned was that before the Student Police, there had been a group of students called the Public Safety Commission. While the Student Police were set up to help protect the students and the school, and to support them, the PCS had been a gang of delinquents that bullied and abused anybody they wanted. They extorted money from the clubs under the threat of violence, and made school life miserable for anybody that opposed them."

"In my first term at school," Tsukune went on. "The leader of the Public Safety Commission had found out that I was human. At the time, that was the third year Kuyou. The Newspaper Club was willing to stand up to him and his followers, and had the strength to do it. Because we were a real school club, with a faculty adviser and everything, he was actually limited to what he could do openly to us. But back then humans were not allowed to know about the school. I was the Board Chairman's secret project. So since I was officially not allowed to be at school, as a human, I was fair game."

"Kuyou was going to kill me under the excuse of being a human spy at the school," Tsukune had a grim look on his face as he remembered that day. "Because of my friends' help, I was able to survive, which no human should have been able to, and even help beat Kuyou. Well if no human should have been able to survive, that made it look like I wasn't human, so it took away his authority to do anything to me, or the Newspaper Club."

"He must have been angry about that," Ross chuckled.

"Worse than that," Tanaka added. "He had been made to look wrong in his accusations, and even weak because he could not do what he said he would. He would have lost face with his followers."

"The whole PSC lost face over that incident," Tsukune agreed. "But Kuyou simply ignored us after that. For the rest of the school year he had his gang keep things quiet as they worked their way back to business as usual. The following year, with the help of my friends and school mates, we forced the Public Safety Commission to disband. It was a public embarrassment. Some of them tried to team up with Fairy Tail after that." Tsukune got a sad look in his eyes as he thought about teen aged students getting mixed up with that organization. "That was a decision some of them probably never had a chance to regret."

"How has this guy not come after you in your sleep?" Ross asked.

"Like all bullies," Tanaka smirked. "He is ultimately a coward. He probably tells people he has better things to do, or that Tsukune is not worth the effort."

Ross, Tsukune, and Jenna all nodded along in agreement.

"Well there is no way we can hide what we did last night," Tanaka sighed. "We are going to have to watch every contact we know of. Even if it is somebody we arrested last night..."

"Or hospitalized," Ross added.

"...We will have to monitor their phones in case this leader of theirs tries to make contact," Tanaka said. He lifted the index card a little. "Now that we know which numbers to watch for, we can try to build a map. If he changes phone numbers, we can probably figure it out be cross comparing phone records."

"Well it sounds like a good plan," Ross said before taking another drink. "Give me a call when it is time to stomp this guy into the ground."

"I just wish we could arrest this guy and put him on..." Tanaka was cut off as his phone started ringing. He had been caught by surprise and gave his companions an apologetic look as he pulled it out.

"This is Tanaka..." He answered the call. "... Yes sir... Is tha..." His face grew dark, making it clear he did not like what he was hearing. "Yes sir. I will do my best sir. Sir, I cannot do that sir..." He shot Tsukune an unreadable look. "No sir, I am not refusing an order. I am telling you that I am physically unable to force Aono Tsukune to do anything. All I can do is ask him... Sir," Tanaka said sharply to the person on the other end of the call. "If you would like, I can let you talk to him. Yes sir, I am sitting with him right now."

Ross and Tsukune traded questioning looks. Jenna looked openly amused. All three of them were curious about the part of the conversation they were not hearing.

"I understand, sir," Tanaka spoke into his phone. "... Thank you sir. Good night sir." He ended the call and sagged into his chair with a sigh.

"Bad news?" Ross offered.

"I honestly do not know," Tanaka said as he moved to put his phone away. Finally he looked to Tsukune. "I have been told to bring you to a meeting within a week. I know I cannot force you, but I was told to use whatever encouragement that I can, including arresting great grandmother."

"Ahhhhhh..." Tsukune gave the career police officer and troubled look.

"That is just an expression," Tanaka said with a shake of his head.

"That's a relief," Tsukune replied.

"That being said..." Tanaka left it hanging.

"If we can finish this business in time," Tsukune said. "I'll attend the meeting."

"Hey," Ross grinned brightly. "That's good news for you, Tanaka, and for the rest of us."

"How so?" Tanaka questioned.

"You were given a blank check to get Tsukune to go to that meeting," Ross explained. "That means you can use that as an excuse to get anything you want done if it will get this problem settled on time."

"Good point," Tanaka agreed. "So I better get back and get things going."

"I will be waiting for your call," Tsukune promised.

XxxxxxxxX

XxxxX

X

The self appointed general of Tate no Kai realized that time was running out. His special guard had returned with grim reports. Most of the organization had been neutralized. A handful of important men had been arrested. The Major was nowhere to be found, which Kuyou took as proof that the lackey had fled when he had failed to see a trap. A lot of other men had been attacked, two in their own homes. Eight places that had been paying good protection money were now boarded up for repairs, after groups of gangsters had gone through them violently.

The General knew it would take years to recover. He might even need to change the name from Tate no Kai for a time. As he worked to get his office back in order, Kuyou tried to plan his next move. The smart thing would to let the police think they had won. That would mean no more fire attacks until he was ready for another fight. He would have to stay away from any of the common rackets for making money as well, so the gangsters would forget about him.

For the near future, he could take his special guard and pose as just another band of toughs and join a larger gang. In a few months, he could begin moving up...

Kuyou liked this new plan that was forming in his mind. He could build up a larger core of real fighters this way. He wasn't hiding from the remains of Fairy Tail and their enemies any more, so he could start looking for other youkai this time. If he could make a little luck, inside of a year he could have a real gang under his control. Of course a gang would attract the attention of a larger organization. His next move would be to get his gang recruited by a yakuza group. Once that was done, he could start climbing up in that organization. As long as he did not start any visible gang wars, he should be able to build up power and influence.

The General smiled as he thought of using one of his current enemies as a stepping stone. He could use the path to power from the underworld of crime to reach new heights. Once that was done, he could turn his attention back to the police.

X

XxxxX

Tsukune was in his company office when the call came in. He had been keeping busy by attending to the business of running a business, and by making sure his plans were in place. There were too many things in his life that he wanted to enjoy for his time to be taken up hunting a single youkai with a twisted sense of self importance. When his cell phone range, Tsukune felt a small rush of anticipation when he saw the caller I.D.

"This is Tsukune," He answered the phone.

"We have a location," Tanaka said. "Meet me at the club in an hour. I'll bring the map, you bring your plan."

"Deal," Tsukune grinned. "See you in an hour."

x

"Long time no see," Ross said as Tsukune arrived thirty one hours after their last gathering. "Tanaka should be here soon."

"Welcome back, Aono-sama," Jenna said with a small bow.

"Sama?" Ross questioned. "I thought you stopped that."

"But it is more appropriate now," Jenna told her boss.

"That's right," Inari said as she followed her captain in to the club. "Congratulations on your advancement," She offered to Jenna.

"Thank you," Jenna replied.

"Tsukune," Ross asked the younger man. "Are they confusing because they are youkai, or because they are women?"

Jenna and Inari both shot the gangster dirty looks.

"I do not know what you could possible mean," Tsukune said in a neutral and level voice.

Ross gave Tsukune a hurt look, feeling betrayed by the one who should have stood with him.

"Aono sama..." Jenna began

"Just Tsukune, please," Tsukune told her.

"Yes, Tsukune," Jenna acknowledged. "Can I get you anything?"

"It's alright," Inari spoke up. "I'll take care of him."

"But I know the bar," Jenna offered. "There is no need to bother yourself."

"It is never a bother to see to Tsukune's comforts," Inari returned with a near glare.

"Does this happen around you often?" Ross asked as Tsukune moved to sit down.

"Not as often as it used to," Tsukune answered.

"You know," Ross observed the two women giving each other hard looks. "I've seen kohai fall all over themselves like this the first time they meet one of the head family members. I know your woman's just looking out for her own place, but what's with Jenna?"

"It's a youkai thing," Jenna shot over her shoulder. "It has to do with Aono sama's position."

"You've never been this eager to do things for me," Ross complained.

"You are just a human," Jenna reminded him offhandedly.

"Ouch," Ross winced.

"Inari," Tsukune spoke up. "Let Jenna get the drinks."

The former serving girl shot Inari a triumphant look.

"You can come keep me company while she's doing that," Tsukune continued.

Jenna deflated a little as Inari flashed her a smirk of satisfaction.

"I wish I had your way with women," Ross observed.

"No you don't," Tsukune told him.

"Why not?" Ross challenged. "I saw you at the weddings. You've got hot women all over you."

"Think about all those women for a moment," Tsukune said.

"Yeah?" Ross smiled.

"Not counting Inari here," Tsukune said with a small smile of his own. "Each and every one of those women that are a part of my life tried to kill me once."

"What?" Ross gaped in surprise. "No way."

"It's true," Tsukune said.

"But... But they were all so..." Ross tried to find the right words.

"Mizore, your daughter-in-law's cousin," Tsukune specified.

"What about her?" Ross questioned.

"She tried to kill me when I wouldn't leave Moka to be with her," Tsukune said. "She meant to just freeze me solid and keep me, but I was too weak back then, and would have died from the cold."

"Well that would have been a bad thing," Ross observed.

"Ruby tried to slice me open like a fish because I was keeping another witch from running off to join forces with her against humans," Tsukune told of his first meeting with his slave.

"Well she didn't try too hard at least," Ross offered.

"I have a scar from my shoulder half way down my chest, front and back, from the attack," Tsukune added.

"Ouch," Ross winced. "But..."

"Kurumu..." Tsukune continued.

"That perky girl?" Ross challenged in disbelief.

"Yes," Tsukune nodded. "She was ready to take my head off when I refused to give in to her the first day we met."

"Damn..." Ross sighed. "And you let these women stick around?"

"I am going to marry one of them," Tsukuen pointed out.

"Don't tell me she tried..." Ross started.

"When my strength went out of control for the first time," Tsukune nodded. "I had almost been lost that time. She tried to kill me for my own good."

"And you are going to marry that woman?" Ross gaped. "Are you insane?"

"She may have been trying to kill me," Tsukune pointed out. "But she was doing it so I wouldn't hurt anybody else. She knew I would not want to live as an unthinking, uncaring, killer monster."

"What about this one?" Ross gestured to Inari.

"He was nearly killed trying to protect me," Inari blushed.

"She was with me when we discovered Fairy Tail trying to use that stolen telecom truck," Tsukune explained. "I sent her for reinforcements while I delayed them. Once she had help on the way, she came back to help me. I was badly injured in that fight."

"I tried to help," Inari said. "But I became a liability. He had to protect me, so he couldn't protect himself like I should have."

"She kept some of them distracted," Tsukune countered as he gave her a stern look. "And did some damage to them as well. There was a real chance they would have overwhelmed me if I had been alone."

"Damn it," Ross swore, though it did not have any real heat behind it. "You keep ruining my fantasies."

"I am sure you will come up with some new ones soon enough," Tanaka said as he entered. He held up a folded map. "So Tsukune, let's hear your plan."


	304. Snare Setting

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 304

The General was growing more frustrated by the hour. He had sent out his special guard to collect the money from the banks where Tate no Kai's income had been stashed. There was an old saying about not keeping all of a person's eggs in one basket. The General had tried to make sure that his organization would have enough money to operate for a while even if collections dried up. By his count there should be enough for more than a year, but since Tate no Kai was going to close down for a while. Kuyou wanted to take that money with him to help start over.

It was a part of his master strategy. He would take his special guard and set up in a new area. The money could be used for bribes, gifts, and assorted other survival necessities. By draining those accounts he would be distancing himself from the Tate no Kai identity. If anything lead the police to those accounts, seeing them empty would lead them to think he had fled the country.

That had been the plan. The plan, much to Koyou's frustration ran in to a wall very quickly. The first man had called in to report that he had the money. The second and third had reported that the banks would not give them any money, and that the accounts had been frozen because of a police investigations. The fourth call had come in later than expected, but that man had finally been successful. The fifth man never reported in at all.

Out of eight accounts, only two had been successfully emptied. That was a painful blow. After the first bank, some of the men had a second bank to visit. It was another painful blow when two more of his trusted five went silent after their second bank visits. The General put it together quickly. The police had somehow discovered some of the Tate no Kai accounts, in spite of passing the money through additional hands and occasionally changing banks, and had ordered those known accounts frozen and the banks watched. Koyou knew he had to write off his men as captured by the enemy.

X

In spite of the problems bringing down his organization, The General still had a few allies left. It was one of these allies that called to tell him to turn on the television. It was not a call that The General was happy to get.

The leader of Tate no Kai turned on the television and tuned in the channel in time to catch the last part of a police press conference. The captions on the edge of the screen summed things up. The police were talking about their success in their fight against Tate no Kai.

The news made The General angry. He was so angry in fact that he took the television remote and threw it against the wall. It exploded in a shower of plastic and bits of wire. Even the batteries were misshapen by the force of force of the impact. For Koyou, the loss of the remote was meaningless. He would be abandoning the place soon enough. For Tsukune however, the destruction of The General's remote was a good thing, because it kept Koyou from turning off the television too soon.

XxXxX

"...And that concluded the press conference from today," An announcer said in a happy voice. "And now we have a special treat for our audience. We take you now to the studio for a special interview with the Sweetheart Chef..."

"Thank you for inviting us to meet with you," A middle aged woman said. She was dressed in an attractive suit as she stood beside a counter set up in the studio. A short distance away, the famous Sweetheart Chef was doing her best to appear confident and cute; two things she knew how to do very well.

"I am so glad you can make it," Kurumu said with a smile that was impossible not to believe came from being genuinely happy. The smile was real because Kurumu was feeling very happy at the moment. Tsukune had called her up and asked her for a favor that only she could do. He had even promised her a two night get-away as repayment for her help.

"I know our audience is as curious as I am about what the Sweetheart Chef has in store for us," The reporter said.

"Oh, please," Kurumu batted her eyes. "The Sweetheart Chef if my working identity, but it is not my name. Why don't you go ahead and call me Kay-chan."

Kurumu did not really care for the nick-name, but it was the one that her agent had wanted her to use. In truth, it should have been used years before as a part of a whole strategy, but had been sidelined by how quickly the title Sweetheart Chef had caught on and grew to popularity. This interview was a good opportunity to use the nick-name. There was no reason to not use all of her tools when the right opportunities presented themselves.

"And as for why I asked for the meeting," Kurumu went on. "By now your audience has had a chance to hear the news from the police about how they are trouncing the gang that calls itself Tate-no-something-or-other." She made a small dismissive gesture to show how little she cared about the name of the organization. "And as my fans can tell you, I am a big supporter of the police."

"That's right," The reported replied. "There was a time when you were seeing a police officer."

"That's right," Kurumu agreed. "My sweetheart had been a police officer then. And it is in honor of his own commitment to protecting others that I am here today." She shot the camera another smile. "I have two special dishes I wanted to share with everybody." She gestured to the counter and the items laid out upon it.

"Now don't just go by appearances," Kurumu warned. "This meal is something I planned out carefully. I call it the honest reward celebration dinner. It may look simple and average, but the secret is in the seasoning and preparation..."

Kurumu then went through steps to prepare the meal she was presenting. She included the importance of cleaning and setting up the right cooking dishes and utensils as well as the needed ingredients. She went over the steps of cooking the dishes and arranging the presentation.

The interview was unusual. The reporter on the scene had been told that it was an important assignment, but was fighting hard to hide her disappointment at doing a fluff piece. What she did not know was that the company she worked for had been given a strongly worded request from the government to record and broadcast the interview with the Sweetheart Chef.

"... And there you have a simple looking meal filled with love and respect to satisfy the body and the heart," Kurumu finished her presentation. "If anybody watching has a special someone in uniform, I encourage you to make this for them. They can be a police officer, a soldier, a fireman, or just that person you like on your school's morals committee. Any and all of those people are working hard to bring out the best in their human nature for the sake of others, just like my own sweetheart. After the good news from the police today, why don't we all give our brave protectors some special attention." She gave a wink and a pose towards the camera.

"Thank you very much," The reporter said in a pleasant voice. "But it appears that you left something out." She gestured to the end of the counter, to something that had been mostly hidden behind the kitchen idol.

"Oh?" Kurumu blinked. The she stepped aside. "You must mean this cake." She gestured to a small cake that looked to be big enough for four people.

"Yes," The reporter said. "Isn't that something for your sweetheart as well?"

"Oh no," Kurumu gave a cute frown and shook her finger in the negative at the camera. "This is something for the naughty children. I call it the bully's dessert."

"What a... unique name for a cake," The reporter observed.

"I call it that, because that is what it is," Kurumu said. With a gleam in her eyes she pulled out a large knife from behind her back. She deftly cut the cake in half in one motion. With another she separated the two halves to show the empty middle of the cake.

"This is the Bully's Dessert because this is all the reward they ever get," Kurumu explained. "It is bitter, hollow, and unsatisfying." She gave the camera a stead look. "And right now my sweetheart is on his way to deliver a great big serving to the leader of Tate no Kai."

XxXxX

The General had been surprised by the interview that had followed the police press conference. The Sweetheart Chef was a face he recognized from his school days. In spite of himself, he had enjoyed the site of the woman's appearance. He told himself that he had watched the interview in hope of learning of a live appearance he could go to so he could make a strike at her. He did not want to think about how well she presented what looked like a delicious meal. And he would vehemently deny that he enjoyed looking at the woman's curves and smile.

Then the part about the cake had come out. The whole thing, Kuyou realized, had been as much of an insult as the police interview. But then there was the cake. The bully's dessert that the Sweetheart Chef said was for him.

The television died in a ball of fire. It was time to leave. He reached for his phone to call his men. They would have to meet him somewhere else. It was no longer safe to wait for them where he was. Confident that the growing fire would destroy any evidence, Kuyou headed for the exit.

As he was about to emerge from his hidden den, Kuyou extended his senses to make sure it was safe to go outside. He was looking for that focused intent that came from people on the hunt. It was something that being aware of had saved Kuyou from being caught after the collapse of Fairy Tail. It had given him the warning he needed to escape after the LaLaPort mall fiasco, when the police had come for him.

Kuyou realized he was in deep trouble even before he reached the street. He could feel the intent of those searching for him, and they were all around him. Smoke was starting to find its way out of the building as he walked calmly away from it. With a little luck the fire would cause a distraction he could use to escape the area.

XxxxX

The General had not realized how much things had turned against him. Yes, one of his special guard had been arrested. One managed to collect from the bank without a problem. One had been stalled until police had been in place to follow him, and then he had been given a bugged stack of yen notes. The other two had made it to their secondary bank sites, where they had both, on their own, came to the same conclusion. Tate no Kai was doomed. The two men, without talking with anybody, collected the money they had been sent for, but then walked out of the banks and away from Tate no Kai.

The General never imagined that his loyal special guard members would abandon him. He knew that some of the grunts that had joined Tate no Kai would talk, giving up anything and everything they knew if it would save them. He had taken steps protect himself from such weaklings in the organization.

As the man formerly known as The General abandoned his hideout, he knew the hunt for him was on. He did not know that one of his special guards was at that moment telling all he knew. As Kuyou called the men he thought were still in a position to help him, he did not know about the van filled with equipment that was recording every word. He did not realize the importance of the ravens watching him from the rooftops and telephone cables overhead.

XxxxxxxX

"Well that makes it official," Tanaka said as he turned to the open side door of the van. "We have flushed him out."

"So now we track him," Tsukune said. "When he gets to someplace safe we will start to close in."

"We better make this work," Tanaka complained. "Because if we don't bring this guy down today the politics are going to cripple the police for weeks."

"That bad?" Tsukune questioned.

"A failure at this point could be a career breaker," Tanaka nodded. "And then there will be a storm of finger pointing and arguing before any decisions are made. We are using a lot of resources to try to catch one person. Reports are already coming in of a fire at where we suspect was his old hideout. We did not try to take him there because of the risk of collateral damage, but now we are getting that anyway."

"Shit," Tsukune fumed.

"Exactly," Tanaka agreed.

"Well we will just have to keep tracking him and keep the pressure on until he tries to hide where we can take him," Tsukune said. "We need to try to get him someplace away from potential witnesses and victims."

"We have enough uniformed police at train stations do discourage him from that route of running away," Tanaka confirmed. "So we just have to watch and wait."

"I know," Tsukune grumbled. "Watching and waiting..."

"The hardest part of being a good police officer," Tanaka picked up on the other man's train of thought.

XxxxxxxxX

It was turning in to a long day for both sides. For the police, it was a long, careful hunt. Their target, their prey, was being tracked and hounded. They were working in teams and shifts to keep the pressure on, even though most did not even know who they were actually after. Uniformed men and women were dispatched from one address to another. Posted at places like rail stations, the officers were visible, and by being seen they discouraged the target from lingering in the area.

For Kuyou it was a long and frustrating day of being on the move. He met with one, just one of his special guard to pick up an envelope of cash, but had to move on. He could feel the intent of those looking for him. He needed to find a way out of the area, or to throw them off his scent.

He tried to look calm. It was clear that the police were looking for him, but they did not seem to know who he was specifically. He walked right past a pair of police officers, both young men, who were talking about the Sweetheart Chef and the special dish one officer hoped his girlfriend would be making for him.

While Kuyou was confident he could kill a pair of police officers before they even knew he was coming for them, he knew that he would be risking too much. Feeling frustrated, he pressed on. The local buses just went in circles. The terminal for taking a bus to another city had three patrol cars in front of it, and four officers in sight. Kuyou was starting to thing about hiring a taxi to get him out of town as the sun started to set.

XxXxX

As the day wore on, Lieutenant Tanaka grew more frustrated. In contrast, Tsukune was actually feeling more confident as the hour grew later. As the Sun reached the horizon and the sky started to turn red, Tsukune started making calls to the friends that worked for him.

"People will be going home," Tsukune explained. "Soon there will be fewer innocent bystanders around. It will be safe to move in on him soon."

"I still have a problem to solve," Tanaka spoke up. "Once you get to him, then what? If he is as strong as you think, how are we going to arrest him?"

"I am hoping that arresting him will be an option," Tsukune answered with a grim expression. "And just in case it is, I did some research that suggests how it may be possible."

"Are you going to share with me?" Tanaka questioned.

"During lunch I found a hardware store," Tsukune explained. "I have an iron bar in my saddle bag. As soon as I can, I am going to wrap it around his neck."

"How is that going to help arrest him?" Tanaka challenged. "Sounds more like you are going to kill him."

"It is an old way of trapping spirits," Tsukune said with a small shake of his head. "An iron collar may bind his power, but I won't know for sure until I try it."

"Well it's better than nothing, I guess," Tanaka wished he had more confidence in his friend's plan. "Now let's see if we can give you that chance to make it work.


	305. Into The Trap

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 305

"Send this patrol unit there," Tsukune said as he moved a place marker on the map.

Tanaka gave a nod and the police officer working the radio of the little, portable command station in the van sent out the order. There was one officer monitoring a selections of cell phone accounts for any tips about suspicious movement. The radio man was listening to the chatter of all the police in the area, and relaying information to Tanaka whenever it seemed important. On the floor of the van was a map of the area with blue markers for the available police units, and one with a red flag to represent the suspect they were all after.

From out on the city streets the movement of police would make no sense. A look at the map showed a pattern clearly. The blue markers had started out all over the map, but were moved into a clear circle around the target in short order. As the day wore on that circle had shifted and shrunk. It was now an uneven oval, with the narrow end slowly closing in on the target.

Tsukune was giving orders for moving units around according to his plan. He watched the map, listened to the radio reports, and answered calls on his cell phone. The target was being carefully herded. There was no way that Kuyou could miss the focused intent of the police closest to his position. They had all been told that they were after the suspect behind the fire bombings, and the killing of a koban's superintendent. For them all, this was the purest form of police business. Even if they did not know the name or the face of the man called 'The General' that they were after, their professionalism was augmented by their personal desire to see a little pay-back.

Tanaka watched the movement of markers on the map with interest. Beside the mini command center, the lieutenant had arranged for a police motorcycle to be available for his use. The modern machine was waiting beside Tsukune' and Inari's disguised beasts.

Inari and Jenna were waiting out side of the command center. Each of them were holding cell phones and occasionally taking or making calls. Every so often Jenna would come over to the map and place or move a black marker. The interests she represented were keeping their heads down and their businesses closed up tight for the duration. It was important that the suspect not find support or shelter.

Ross was in the area somewhere, but keeping out of sight. He had promised support for the operation, simply because Tate no Kai had trespassed in yakuza business, which could not be allowed to go unpunished. The man had even said he had a present for the police if things turned out they way he hoped. He had not gone into details, preferring to be mysterious.

"There," Tsukune suddenly said sharply. He reached out and started touching blue markers. "Tell these units to hold position. Tell them to hold where they are and start looking at things like empty store fronts or vacant offices in their area. Give them the subject's most recent description." Tsukune then moved some of the markers in closer to the target. "Bring these units in closer, but then have them hold and search as well."

Tanaka studied the map closely. He looked at the unit markers first, and then at the streets. Finally he looked at the details of the map for what was in the area. Tsukune moved the target marker a short distance, and that was when things finally clicked in to place. He looked up from the map and the two men shared a feral smile.

XxXxXxX

Kuyou was moving with a forced appearance of being content and unhurried. He had felt the presence of his pursuers all day. As the sun had started to set he was sure that they were somehow closing in on him. He wondered if maybe a dog unit or two might have been brought in to try to track him.

The idea that dogs might be tracking his scent made him angry at himself. He had burned his base out, and hopefully down, but it would give any trackers a clear starting point to follow him from. If dogs had been brought in, it would have taken time for them to single out his scent, but it made an uncomfortable about of sense.

The presence of police in the area was undeniable. He had seen them, sometimes patrolling on an intersecting street, and at other times checking identifications at bus stands. Kuyou had been left with the choice of trying to go unnoticed where he was, or to keep moving on. The more he thought about the chance of dogs being on his scent, the more Kuyou was sure that he had been right to keep moving.

It was almost full dark when he felt the intensity of the searchers sharpen. At first it had been somewhere behind him. He could not be sure of the distance, but there was no denying that something had changed. Moments later he had felt the same thing to his right. When he felt something ahead, Kuyou felt the first stirrings of real panic. He was sure they were trying to box him in.

Kuyou wondered about the possibility of dogs again. If one or more dogs were following his scent, the police might be trying to get ahead of him. He knew he would have to look for a chance to throw them off.

XxxxxxxX

"Call these units back in fifteen minutes," Tsukune moved some of the blue markers away from the target. "And these, tell them to reposition to this area." he moved some more markers. "Tell them to use lights and sirens, and tell that we know where the suspect is."

Tanaka watched as the trap closed tighter around the target. In his pocket, his hand worried at a paper charm. It was one of the ones provided to keep Tate no Kai from feeling the second trap at the fake night club. It would not be good if his own killing intent warned the target of a closing noose.

"This is good..." Tsukune mused.

Tanaka saw how the latest repositioning of men would continue to herd the target. Tsukune was doing more than just pushing the suspect into a box. The units moving under lights and sirens were a gamble. He was sending units from the north of the target to the south, but in a loud and noticeable way. It was clear what the objective was. He wanted the target to think that the north was a safe direction. And from where he was at the moment, moving north would put him in the perfect place.

"Inari," Tsukune turned from the map. "Time to call in the troops." He pointed to a specific place on the map. "We want them to start closing in on this location in twenty minutes."

"In twenty five minutes from now," Tanaka turned to his radio man. "I want everything we have surrounding this location. Put them two blocks out in all directions, and until further orders, nothing is to leave that area."

"Yes sir," The radio man acknowledged.

"That means you two men as well," Tanaka added. "I want this unit and you two on the main road in, and ready for a scrap if it happens."

"Yes sir!" Both men said at ones. They had excited smiles because they were glad that they were not going to be left out of the action.

"Ready?" Tsukune asked his friend.

"Let's do this," Tanaka nodded. He left the van and headed for the police motorcycle he had waiting.

XxxxXxxxX

When Kuyou heard the sirens his heart clenched, sure he was about to be overtaken by the police. He tensed, ready to fight for his freedom. But then the first police flashed down the cross street at the end of the block behind him and kept going. A second one passed behind him, and one hurried by at the end of the block ahead of him. He was sure he heard at least one other siren moving in the same direction.

The sense of relief he felt then made him shiver. He realized that the police had nearly boxed him in. The patrol cars moving the way they were told him that they were trying to close in on him. Kuyou smiled at their foolishness. In their rush to take him, they had passed him by, leaving him outside of their snare.

Kuyou realized that he had a chance to hide out for the night. He scanned the area and saw something that could be useful. On a slightly elevated section of the block was a shinto shrine. It was perfect. If it was a staffed temple he could flash his fox face at the priest and ask for anything he wanted. He could take shelter for the night and eat well.

Of course he would have to kill the priest before leaving. He couldn't afford to leave a witness. On the plus side, if he could dispose of the body, Kuyou cold take the priest's identity until he was sure the hunt for him in the area was called off, or at least until he was out of the area.

Kuyou did not rush, but he did move with a sense of purpose towards the entrance of the shrine's property. Three deep steps lead up from the street to the torii. From the traditional entrance to the grounds a stone paved path lead to the front of the shrine. Kuyou approached the building confident that things were finally going his way after the long day. In the dark, he almost missed the man in a business suit praying in front of the shrine's offering box.

The man must have heard Kuyou approaching because he turned to look over his shoulder. Right away something about the man bothered the youkai. He appeared to be middle aged, or a little beyond that, but in good shape. The way the man moved spoke of confidence. He offered Kuyou a smile.

"Good evening," Tanaka said smoothly. "Don't mind me. I was just leaving."

"I wish you a good night," Kuyou said politely.

"I am sure I will have a good one," Tanaka nodded. "My friends have something special planned for tonight." He walked past Kuyou and headed for the street. "And knowing them, it will be something impressive."

Kuyou watched the man leave while wondering what it was that was off about him. The man reached the street, where he paused for a moment. He pulled out a handkerchief of white silk, and flapped it twice before wiping his forehead. He tucked it away again and walked off. As soon as he was out of sight, Kuyou lost track of him. The man moved quietly, but that wasn't really remarkable. Kuyou frowned, and for a moment wondered why the man had seemed so unreal; so hollow. It was almost as if he had no spiritual energy at all.

_It was a trap!_

The thought leaped into Kuyou's mind. The man had no spiritual presence, which should have been impossible. Seconds after the man had left, Kuyou became aware of seven strong presences. They were all around him, and they were all focused on him. Their youki, he realized that the shrine's grounds were surrounded by youkai he could not see, was so strong that it washed out the presence of everything else in the area.

Of those seven, Kuyou could feel one moving closer. He scanned the area quickly, looking for anything to give him an edge. There was no priest to use as a hostage. The old shrine was probably a historical landmark but he suspected that its loss would be acceptable to his enemies. It was clear that the enemy had chosen the battleground. Seeing no value in trying to hide, he faced forward, watching to see who would be coming for him.

Two figures approached, coming up the steps and crossing under the torii. One was clearly a man, while the other was a woman. Of the pair, Kuyou realized that he could only detect the energy of the female, because she stopped just within the grounds, while the man moved closer. He came close enough to be recognized.

"You..." Kuyou snarled. "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"No," Tsukune gave a small shake of his head. "Kuyou, you should have left me and the Newspaper Club alone when you had the chance." He relaxed his concentration a little, letting his personal energies leak out. "You were a self important bully that used thin excuses to explain your crimes."

"Who do you think you are to judge me?" Kuyou demanded, his own youki starting to spill out.

"I am the one that became everything you claimed to be," Tsukune retorted. "I am the enemy you created because you wanted to prove yourself. How better should a person be judged than by his friends and enemies. You have no friends, and were so useless that you made an enemy out of a nobody for no good reason."

"I was protecting the school," Kuyou spat.

"You were the one the school needed protection from," Tsukune shot back. "We shut down your gang of bullies and the school was better because of it. And now I am going to take you down, and all of Japan, all of the world will be better off."

"You can't stop me," Kuyou declared as he shifted into his fighting form. His tall, fox-like body was covered in shining yellow and white fur that glowed with energy. His four flaming tails illuminated the grounds of the shrine. Kuyou growled and took a fighting stance. He gathered his energy and prepared to strike.

"You are wrong," Tsukune said in a mild voice.

Kuyou made a throwing motion, sending a ball of fire towards his enemy. Tsukune extended his wings, wrapped in his energy, one came forward as a shield as he rushed forward. Kuyou saw his fireball shatter harmlessly against the red-black barrier of Tsukune's wing as he came at him, then felt the force of the once-human's fist connect with the side of his midsection.

Kuyou let out a yelp of pain as he was driven sideways by the blow. He lifted his foot and struck out with a kick to retaliate. He felt the attack connect and saw Tsukune move with the force of it. But at the same time, he had brought an arm down and trapped Kuyou's leg.

The length of Kuyou's leg was enough to keep his torso and head out of Tsukune's range to punch. Not having a choice target in reach, Tsukune went with what was available. With a twist of his upper body that threatened to pull Kuyou off balance, Tsukune drove a hard punch into his opponent's inner thigh, just above the knee.

Once... Twice... On the third blow the youkai managed to get his leg free at last, but staggered and fell. When he tried to stand he discovered that the struck leg was unwilling to support his weight. It just didn't want to work right from the knee down.

Tsukune moved in while Kuyou struggled to recover. A scaly fist connected with the side of a furry head. Kuyou was dazed by the blow. A second quickly followed.

Kuyou felt pain filling his head as his vision began to spin. There was a moment when the world seemed to fall away, and then it was back, but it refused to hold still. Everything rippled in a way that made Kuyou nauseous.

He tried to get his eyes and mind to focus before the next attack came. He cast about for Tsukune, only to see him turned to accept something from the woman that had followed him. Kuyou tried to scramble away, to escape, or at least buy a little more time to recover.

Another blow landed, right on the crown of his head...

Kuyou realized that he had been knocked out when he opened his eyes to see the world tilted sideways. He blinked a few times as his vision cleared and the pain started to fade. Carefully, arms and legs and he lifted his head to look around. He was still dizzy but at least able to move his limbs.

He found Tsukune a few meters away. He was talking with the man from before, and with two women. All of them had a spiritual presence now, but it was muted. In his fighting form, his hearing should have been supernaturally sharp, but whatever was being said sounded like gibberish for some reason.

A small, spite-filled smile curled Kuyou's lips. He had been knocked out, but not killed. He had always known humans were weak. He would not make their mistake. He would kill them without hesitation. He would kill them without them even seeing it coming. If they were going to ignore him, he would make them pay for their foolishness. Concentrating as hard as he could, he started to focus his energy.


	306. Iron Trap

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 306

Kuyou felt a wave of smug satisfaction. He was going to strike down Aono Tsukune once and for all. He had no problem with striking at his enemy from behind. He had gathered his youki and with a motion commanded his power to strike out.

The sense of satisfaction ended abruptly as a sharp pain stabbed at his neck. It was as much of a shock that he felt the pain as it was that his attack never took place. It was a combination of surprise and pain that made the strangled sound escape him.

The pain quickly faded. Kuyou focused on himself, trying to understand what had happened. He could tell that he was still injured from the beating he had taken. Now that he was more aware of himself he could concentrate on recovering. As he did he noticed that he was being watched openly now. He didn't see any point in play weak and helpless so he climbed to his feet.

Tsukune just watched him. Kuyou watched him back, letting his hatred for the one who had ruined his life boil up inside. He reached for his power again, this time he made a double throwing motion to lash out with fire.

The pain in his neck returned instantly. It shattered his concentration but he was still able to figure out that something was blocking him from using his power. As the pain faded once more, Kuyou reached up to feel his neck. His fingers came up against a cold, hard collar.

"It's iron," Tsukune explained, walking over to the former leader of two gangs. "I did my research, Kuyou. Iron is a sacred metal for many cultures. A ring is a sacred symbol used to confine and protect. With that iron ring around your neck, you wont be able to use your power against anybody."

"No..." Kuyou gasped. He grabbed at it with both hands. "No!" He ran his hands over its surface, feeling the way it had been twisted and bent. He could not find a grip that would let him pry it open. "No. Gods curse you! No!"

Kuyou rushed at Tsukune in a rage. Before he could reach the man, he was thrown sideways. He stumbled and turned, and gaped at what he was. Standing there was a true fox spirit. It was a tall and proud Kitsune with her tails spread. They lashed about as she glared at Kuyou, seven, now eight, then seven again.

"You have been beaten," Inari growled. "The Lord Captain has bested you. You will never raise a hand against him again."

Kuyou glared back at the kitsune, feeling an entirely different level of hate then before. She was a true fox spirit, a chosen child of the goddess Inari. He was descended from a line of Nogitsune, fox spirits that had rejected the will of Inari. Because they had refused to be tamed, to seek balance with the early humans of Japan, the Nogitsune had been abandoned to their fate, left to survive on their own while the Kitsune had prospered and grown stronger.

Kuyou let his hate run wild within him. It fueled his power and he embraced it. His neck was filled with pain, but he did not care. He could smell his own fur burning as the iron collar grew hotter.

"I will kill you," Kuyou growled defiantly. "I will kill everyone you love and burn the world down around you." The iron collar was red hot and shifting towards yellow. Even as it burned at his neck and hands, Kuyou smiled, because he could feel it getting softer.

"No," Inari said firmly. "You will not. You will suffer for your crimes because I am going to take your power from you."

"Ha!" Kuyou managed a single laugh.

Before he could make another sound, Inari attacked him. Her first strike was across the face, stunning him. Her second blow was a knee punch in the gut so hard he doubled over to vomit. She then side stepped and turned, and brought her hands up and back, holding them claw-like for a moment.

"You lose." Inari snarled as she brought her hands down in a vicious double swipe at his back.

Kuyou screamed. If Tsukune had not asked youkai he trusted to help hold a barrier around the chosen battle ground, Kuyou's scream would have reached kilometers. It was the tortured scream of someone in unimaginable pain of both the body and the mind.

Tanaka watched what had happened with a sense of fascination and horror. The young woman he had known for years had transformed into a creature out of legends. Even after the actual attack was over, he could not pull his eyes away from the sight in front of him.

Inari was standing beside her defeated foe. Kuyou was collapsed on the ground, back in his human form. His clothes were gone, ruined by his transformation. Around his neck the iron collar was a cherry red, and growing darker as it quickly cooled, but still hot enough to burn the flesh. The real sight to behold was not the man on the ground however.

Inari was bathed in a fiery glow. In her hands, two in each one, were the tails she had forcibly ripped from Kuyou. Her eyes glowed with a silvery light of their own for a moment, then she threw her head back and gave a pain filled cry of her own. She doubled over then, even as Tsukune rushed to help her. He could see that the burning tails in her hands were hurting her.

Tsukune reached out to support Inari with one hand, grabbing two of the captured tails with the other. He pulled them from her grip, and then gave a shout of surprise. He knew that Inari was in less pain because of what he had done, because he had taken a share of that pain for himself. With that pain came a new understanding.

Tsukune and Inari were both breathing hard as they endured the pain they were feeling. The pain was temporary, fortunately. The captured tails were sputtering out. As the light they gave off faded and the darkness of the night returned, Inari and Tsukune shared knowing looks.

"Holy shit!" Tanaka breathed.

Just as the captured tails flickered out, disappearing from sight, a new light sprung up. It was from Inari this time. She was surrounded by a red-gold glow as she stood tall and proud beside Tsukune. Behind her, Inari's nine tails made a majestic fan.

"Congratulations," Tsukune offered with a smile.

X

"Alright..." Tanaka half turned to Jenna without taking his eyes off the other pair. "What the hell just happened."

His only answer was the sound of Jenna throwing up. She had seen what had happened, and understood what had happened, and it made her sick with fear. For fox spirits, their tails are symbols of power. They were a part of their identity. Inari had ripped all of that away from Kuyou, literally, and then she and Tsukune had taken that same power for themselves. It was something youkai did not like to think about. Just like ancient African hunters had tried to kill her kind for their skins, so they could take their power for their own.

"Do you need help?" Tanaka asked her.

"I.. I will be alright," Jenna managed. "It was just hard to watch what happened."

"I will agree with you there," Ito nodded. "But I would appreciate it if you could explain what happened to me."

"They took his power away," Jenna answered weakly. "They made him almost as weak as a mortal."

"Well that makes things easier," Tanaka smiled as he reached into a pocket and pulled out a pair of hand cuffs. Ignoring the smell of burnt hair and flesh, he walked over to the beaten suspect to make the arrest.

XxX

The clean-up from the fight was almost as quick as the fight itself. Tsukune passed word to his team for them to drop the barrier and and head for home. He did promise a party at a later date, but wanted them safely away from questioning eyes.

Before Lieutenant Tanaka could call in back-up to take the prisoner, Jenna asked him to wait. She called Ross, reminding Tsukune and Ito that her boss had promised a surprise that would help out. Tanaka had his reservations, but after all the cooperation that had been shared, he was willing to give the gangster a chance.

Ross arrived in a quarter hour with a spring in his step and a smile on his face. He did not come alone, which was both a surprise, and the promised surprise. With him came a man none of the others recognized.

The man was a puzzling sight to behold. He had hair that was more gray than black, and was balding on top. His clothes were an expensive suit that was torn and dirtied. The man himself looked like he had been mugged, with dark circles under his eyes and blood from his nose staining his shirt.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Ross said in an exaggeratedly happy voice. "It is my honor to present to you, The General."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," The man with Ross said.

"Ehhhh?" Tsukune looked at the pair in open confusion.

"Ross," Tanaka grumbled. "What the hell are you up to?"

"It's simple," Ross grinned. "I know that there are risks in taking the real deal in to custody, so I came up with a plan. The General here," He slapped the old man on the back. "Is going to be arrested instead. He is going to be paraded in front of the media, and once in court he is going to demand to read a manifesto. Of course he will be found guilty, and that will be the end of Tate no Kai."

"I am looking forward to doing my part," The old man said.

"What are you getting out this?" Tanaka questioned the man.

"I am dying," The old man said. "I have cancer, and every day is filled with pain. The doctors gave up any hope of getting my disease under control, but not before they drained my bank account and let me put a strain on my family." He gestured to Ross. "This gentleman has offered me a very large sum of money, to be paid to my family. In return, _I _will be The General. I will play the part of a bitter old man with a grudge against the world. After I have had a chance to present myself as a suitable villain, I will die in a jail hospital bed with the knowledge that my family is provided for."

"It's perfect," Ross spoke up. "I have briefed him on everything Tate no Kai has been doing. I've helped him learn the names of most of the major players from the gang. And he can't tell any secret he doesn't know."

"I don't think..." Tanaka began.

"Hey," Ross cut him off. "This way you get credit for making the arrest, and you have somebody you know you can keep under control."

"He has a point," Tsukune spoke up.

"You shouldn't be so quick to take the easy road," Tanaka scolded the younger man.

"Kuyou is out of it right now," Tsukune gestured to the man on the ground. "But if you take him in, somebody is going to have to explain why he has an iron collar welded around his neck, not to mention those burns. And once he wakes up, I don't think you want him around people that will ask questions."

"If we do this," Tanaka sighed. "What happens to the real criminal?"

"He is youkai," Inari spoke up. "It is up to the Lord Captain to decide what happens."

"She's right," Jenna agreed.

"I'll take him with me," Ross said. "I have a nice big trunk in the car I'm driving tonight. And there are some men who already know most of the whole story that would like to see to it personally that the whole mess is laid to rest, preferably someplace where the sun will never reach."

Tsukune and Tanaka traded looks. Neither of them really liked the idea that Ross was offering. It was unfortunate that the gangster was right about problems with any other plan. Both men knew that it was going to be a case of taking the lesser of two evils. Tsukune gave the older man a small nod, even though it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Damn it," Tanaka growled as he turned back to Ross. "You've got a deal."

XxxxxxxxxxxX

X

When the people of Japan started their mornings the following day, the lead story was the final end of Tate no Kai. There were a few people that knew enough, from within Tate no Kai and without, that knew that the man seen in police custody was not "The General," but none of them were interested in sharing the truth.

For Tanaka, the end of the hunt for Tate no Kai meant things finally getting back to normal. He was looking forward to getting some time off to spend with his wife, and maybe take a real vacation for the first time in years. Aside from a few small tasks, he would be free to get back to the nice, basic police routine he once accepted as normal.

For Tsukune the follow up work was more personal. The first day after the arrest he spent resting, while Ruby ran around getting a list of errands done at his request. That evening he went with Inari to the company office for a celebration party. With Ruby's help he had a small reward for each of those that had helped put Tate no Kai to an end.

For those that had supported Inari during the last trap at the night club, Tsukune had a cash bonus and a well made tanto knife with a red braid and tassel. For the five that held the barrier at the shrine, Tsukune had another, larger cash bonus, and a green silk fan with his crest on it. A party of good food and good alcohol was shared by all. Through it all, Inari hovered close to Tsukue.

"Tomorrow I have a meeting to attend," Tsukune said in a casual voice as he watched his friends and employees celebrating.


	307. Rewarding Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire. I am merely twisting the creator's vision into my own dream. If the supernatural, sexuality, or violence is offensive to you, then you should not read this.

Chapter 307

Tsukune and Inari left the company party together. They did not sneak out. There was no subtle looks passed between them. Tsukune simply found his night watch commander and wished him a good night. He then turned to Inari who had been at his side all evening.

"Are you ready to go?" Tsukune asked her calmly.

"Yes," Inari had answered with a nod. By the time they reached the door, the pair were holding hands.

"Where would you like to go?" Tsukune asked once they were out side.

"Anywhere is good," Inair said, trying to keep her voice calm. She knew that Tsukune was inviting her to spend the night with him.

"Well since I have a meeting tomorrow, I think I know just the place for tonight," Tsukune gave her a knowing smile. "Come with me."

They had carpooled to the party together in Tsukune's minivan, so there really was no question about Inari going with him or not. The smile he gave Inari as he started the engine made her heart flutter with excitement. While it was not unheard of for Tsukune to be an instigator, it was the exception more than the rule.

"By the way, Lieutenant," Tsukune said in a casual tone as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yes Captain?" Inari questioned.

"I don't say it enough, but I really appreciate all you do for me. Thank you." Tsukune shot her a quick look and gave her a warm smile. "And I should tell you more often as well, Inari, that I love you."

Inari was caught of guard by Tsukune's affectionate words. All she could do at first was look down at her lap and blush brightly. When she finally found her voice, she spoke without looking up.

"I love you too," Inari replied.

X

By a skillful application of his power, Tsukune was able to shorten the trip significantly. Inari had felt the power and was aware of the jump that took place, but looking out the windows at the surrounding night, she could not tell where they were. For more than twenty minutes she watched for some sign of where Tsukune was taking her, but they were on a dark highway, away from any cities. When she turned towards him however, she saw that he had an amused smile on his face, and knew that he was waiting for her to ask. She thought about giving in and just asking, but resisted. She keep looking at Tsukune, and he kept smiling as they drove on.

"You're enjoying this," Inari accused him.

"I'm taking a woman I love out for an intimate night alone," Tsukune pointed out. "Of course I am."

Inari gave him a dirty look. It was not fair how the man was able to make her emotions whip around like rice stalks in a storm. He had said that he was taking "a woman that he loved," which made her happy because he was saying that he loved her, but he had not said "_the_ woman that he loved," reminding her that she was not the only one in his heart.

Inari was thinking about sticking her tongue out at Tsukune when she finally noticed something up ahead. In moments the distant lights took shape and she realized that Tsukune's destination was an out of the way hotel. As he pulled into the parking area recognition struck her.

"This is where..." Inari began, but her words died off as her emotions swelled.

"Where we spent our first night as lovers," Tsukune nodded. "I called ahead to make reservations. We even get the honeymoon suite again."

Inari couldn't find her voice. She wiped her face even before she realized that she was crying. She sat looking out the window at the little hotel, unaware of anything outside of herself as she tried to process what was happening. Tsukune remembered their first night together as lovers. He had planned ahead to give her a special night. He loved her...

x

Inari really didn't spare any thoughts about the bags that Tsukune pulled them out of the back of his mini van. He was the kind of man that liked to think ahead and be ready for surprises, largely because he had survived so many bad surprises that had come from not thinking ahead carefully enough. There was only a short pause in the lobby to get the room key, where Inari had been flashed a smile and a wink from the woman at the front desk. At first Inari had been confused by the friendly gesture, but then she remembered that Tsukune was collecting the key to the honeymoon suite and blushed all over again.

The room was just as Inari remembered it. She was sure that there were countless small details that were different, but they were unimportant. What was important to her right then was that she was alone with the man she loved.

It seemed that a hundred thoughts wanted to rush through her head at that moment and they were blocking each other in their frantic rush. She had hardly moved more than a few steps into the room while Tsukune had closed the door and set their bags on the dresser, moving in a business like fashion much as he had during their first visit. She watched him hang up his jacket, then he turned and moved to embrace her.

"I hope you like the reward I planed for you," Tsukune said with a smile while slipping his arms around her.

"I love it," Inari said, lifting her arms around his neck. "I love you."

x

They started with a kiss. After the stress of the last few days, Inari was ready to let go of her worries. Tsukune's lips on her own ignited her desires. She kissed him as if she was trying to drink in his very breath.

Since they were alone and in private she let herself be aware of Tsukune down to the smallest detail. Inari could feel the heat of his body. His scent filled her head. She felt like her body was vibrating in time to the pulse of his rising energy. His hands on her body was just another thing she was aware of and allowed herself to enjoy.

She was not sure how they managed it, it seemed to her that the kissing never stopped, but soon their clothes were discarded. As she ran her hands over Tsukune's bare back, she thrilled at the feel of his fingers tracing along her spine. Even the moment when they fell onto the bed together was lost amid the seemingly endless kissing and caressing.

Once on the bed, Inari refused to hold herself back. She rolled Tsukune on his back and quickly mounted him. She held off from kissing him, pushing herself upright with her legs astride his hips, so that she could take his flesh within herself. She loved kissing Tsukune. His every touch thrilled her tot he core. But right then her body ached and burned with its need for release. A moan of pleasure escaped her as she settled into place atop of the man she loved.

Inari threw herself into the moment. She did all she could to take what she craved from Tsukune, using her agility and strength to bring them both to release. Tsukune willingly accepted her attention. At the same time, his hands wandered over her body, caressing her hips, waist, and breasts. The pleasure filled her like fire, but she resisted it so she could make the moment last as long as possible.

"Tsukune..." Inari gave a throaty moan as she neared her peak. "Tsukune, I want you." Her vice grew ragged. Her body was feeling wild, and her mind was starting to fill with static as if it was breaking apart. "Tsu... Tsukune... I... I want... want everything!"

With her hips still bucking she fell forward to kiss Tsukune. There lips found each other for a passionate moment, but it didn't last. Inari broke the kiss to draw in a shuddering breath, and then she gave a scream.

It had become too much for her. She had pushed too hard, and now the pleasure had taken over and she lost all control. As she cried out, her tails exploded into existence. Even her ears shifted into triangles on the top of her head. A glow like fire rose up around her in a rush.

Inari's energy spilled of Tsukune in a powerful wave. It was not true youki, but a balance of light and dark energy. It was very much alike to the balance of energy that Tsukune had learned to use by drawing from both his human and youkai natures. It was a lot alike Tsukune's energy, but at the same time it was very different. His own energy rose up in a reflexive defense, even though there was no real threat. His dark fire and her golden light surrounded them both.

Tsukune tensed and turned, rolling them over until he was atop Inari. She clung to hims with arms and legs, and even a few tails, welcoming his move to take charge of their union. Once on top, Tsukune let himself enjoy his new position. He bend his neck down to kiss and nibble at Inari as he thrust his hips. As he did, he was unaware for a moment that his own body had transformed. Awareness of himself did not return until after he gave a deep growl, as Inari screamed out again, as they reached their mutual release.

XxX

Tsukune allowed himself a rare moment of vanity. He had been surprised by his momentary loss of self control with Inari. Now he was taking a moment to look at his transformed appearance in the mirror, and he was more than a little uncomfortable with his new look.

Tsukune's hair was a wild mass the color of tarnished silver. It reminded him of some kind of fighting anime where the hero's hair turned color and stood up when he powered-up. Tsukune's hair wasn't standing up however. His had grown out into a thick mane that spilled down his back The black scales on his wings and forearms had also grown tarnished silver highlights. While it was impressive, it bothered him that his body was still being changed by the events in his life. Turning to look over his shoulder in the mirror, Tsukune could see that his new mane of hair spilled down between his wings, and in fact it reached down far enough that it almost looked like it merged with his new tail of the same color.

Tsukune understood what had happened. When Inari had ripped off Kuyou's tails she had taken his power. Tsukune had thought that the tails had been hurting her, so in trying to help, he had taken a pair of them, and in doing so had taken some of the fox demon's power as his own. The tail he had now was a sign of that power. When he had taken the tails from Inari's hands, she had already absorbed some of that power, letting him receive less than half of the total, which was fine to Tsukune now that he knew what had happened. He had understood that he was receiving a portion of Kuyou's power when it was happening, but he was glad that he had not ended up with more than he had. He really did not want any more power than he had, because what he had was enough to frighten him as it was. He was also felt that having one tail was more than enough.

"I feel silly," Tsukune commented as he observed his reflection.

"I think it makes you look dignified," Inari said with a smile. She was perched on the bed enjoying the nude modeling show that Tsukune was unintentionally giving her.

"It's another thing I am going to have to get used to," Tsukune gave a shake of his head "Damn it." He sighed under his breath.

"Tsukune?" Inari had heard the muttered curse. She got up from the bed and crossed over to him. He own body was different than usual as well. Her nine tails could be like a fan behind her, but now they were more of a train hanging to the floor as she crossed the room. Her legs were bent at the knees and she walked on the balls of her feet, not because she was choosing to, but because her legs had shifted to give her a digitigrade stance. Her body was covered with a fine layer of fur in reds and golds, but it was so thin and short it looked more like her skin had been painted those colors. Her nudity was not hidden at all. She reached out to Tsukune as she drew near him. "I don't know what to say."

"I will be alright," Tsukune said with a small shake of his head. "I was just... I wanted... Never mind," He gave another sigh. "It was bound to happen sooner or later I guess" He turned his attention away form the mirror and towards the woman in front of him. He reached up to touch her cheek. "As long as I can hide it all in the morning it will be fine."

"If you say so," Inari could suspecting that he was putting on a brave front for her sake.

"I do say so," Tsukune gave her a firm nod. "So forget about it for now. Let's go back to bed. There is still the meeting tomorrow, and I will want to get some rest when we're finished."

"Finished?" Inari blinked in surprise.

Tsukune leaned in to give her a kiss. With her legs as they were she was his equal in height. He continued to hold his hand to her cheek, but with his other hand he caressed her waist.

"If you would rather just go to sleep..." Tsukune began.

Inari cut him off with a much deeper kiss. She was not about to quit now. She was with Tsukune, and if he was still willing to be with her, she was going to get all she could out of him. In fact, they didn't make it back to the bed before they started again.

XX

The following morning Inari was feeling good. It was an early hour for waking up, especially after the way she and Tsukune had spent so much of the night, but she didn't care. She had woken up feeling alive and happy, as if the whole world was a wonderful place. Tsukune was beside her when she woke up, and that did make for a good start for any day, as far as Inari was concerned.

Inari intended to get the most out of the day. Tsukune had a meeting of some importance he had to attend, and since it was an official meeting, as his lieutenant it was her duty to be there to support him. Tsukune had planned the night out in advance, so he had asked Ruby to pack uniforms and such for the morning. Inari suspected he had done it as a hedge against not having time to go home and change after their night together. What she saw though was that Tsukune had brought along things for her, showing that he had been thinking of her, and that he wanted her company at the meeting.

While she doubted it, Inari hoped the meeting would be a long one. She wanted a meeting that would drag on for hours and hours, so at the end Tsukune would be tired enough that she could talk him into spending a night at a hotel close by. She knew that he would be going back to Moka eventually, but she could always hope her time with Tsukune could be drawn out.


End file.
